The Curse of the Dragon
by fallenangel7583
Summary: Everyone has secrets…they shape the world we live in delineate the lives we choose to live. Every choice holds a consequence, one that must be dealt with accordingly. What happens with those secrets and consequences clash and ignite chaos? Brothers must t
1. Sanity

The curse of the dragon 

CHAPTER 1 **_Sanity_**

Rain tapped gently on the windshield of the silver Mercedes as it sped down the dreary highway. Launia stared out emotionlessly as she ploughed down the road, dusting the moving trucks behind her in a mix of dirt and road worn rain. They had to be two miles still behind them and losing the battle of keeping up. Her gray eyes stared at the bland landscape as her mind focused on more important matters at hand. Two of these matters resided in the car, a reminder of the constant struggle it was for her to remain sane, and those were the two teenage boys that sat in silence.

Her nineteen year old son, Sesshoumaru, sat next to her in the passenger seat staring with a defined lack of interest out at the world that passed them by, his narrow golden eyes void of any emotion. His long silver hair was tied tightly into a braid behind his head that lay resting just over the top of the headrest. Ever so often he would glance at the clock or at Launia's odometer, then return to his uninterested state of attention, glaring at the countryside of Japan. Though he was a boy of few words, those that came from his mouth were venomous and denouncing at best. He regarded his mother as one would regard a stray dog; with a glare he would kick her to the curb and continue wreaking havoc on the lives of those who would cross him, namely his seventeen year old half-brother InuYasha.

InuYasha was Launia's other struggle. He was in a category all of his own, so she felt. He was the outcome of an affair that her husband, the great Inu no Taisho, had with another woman, a human woman for that matter. When Launia's husband had died, which was more than ten years before hand, he had left half of his inheritance to his half-breed of a son. Not long after that, Launia's world seemed to crash down around her. It was only another year before the boy landed on her doorstep. His mother had died of cancer and she was now left to care for the bastard of a child. He had been a thorn in her side for nine years. All she had to do was wait for him to turn of age for her to rid herself of his inhabitance in her home. The boy was a savage, to say the least. Rude, obnoxious, and blatantly disrespectful to the chain of command, InuYasha constantly questioned and tested his limits. The reason for the move seemed to focus on this fact.

The teenager was sitting behind his brother, slumped against the left side of the car door looking rather perplexed. This was the third time within two years that they had upped and moved across the countryside. More than he hated changing schools, he despised being in the car for a long period of time with the wench he had to call Mother. Being near Sesshoumaru wasn't much better, but he was more relaxed than _she_ was. Besides, he could fuck with Sesshoumaru and not get blasted for it. The woman tried for years to control every aspect of InuYasha's life and was coming to realize it was a futile task. Why the woman loathed him so much was beyond InuYasha's understanding. She claimed he was so different from the family and stuck out like a broken claw, yet he looked so much like his half-brother that no one believed they did not come from the same parents. He too had long white hair, much like his brother, yet he hardly took proper care of it. His golden eyes were always plagued with an untamed wildness and anger that was the being of InuYasha. The difference between the two was the set of small triangle ears that sat on top of the boy's head. Normally covered by a bandana, the ears were the blatant sign of his mere half-breed state. Today they were covered by a simple black bandana that contrasted miraculously with his hair. Whipping out a cigarette from behind his left ear, the scruffy teen lit it up and took a deep drag, inhaling the smoke deep within his lungs. With a cocky smirk, the teen counted silently backwards. 'Three…two…one…'

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?" Launia's high-pitched voice dug into InuYasha's sensitive ears like a thousand needles, as he flattened the two triangles hard against his head. Despite his pain, he grinned. The woman in the front seat growled deeply at the boy in the back seat. "Put that out right now, you piece of shit!"

InuYasha sneered at the name then leaned forward so that his face was inches away from his mother's. Pursing his lips, he blew the smoke directly at the side of her face, catching it on the wind that blew through the car so it would encircle her head. Earning himself another annoyingly shrill scream of frustration, the woman slammed on the break, sending the boy hurtling into the back of the seat in front of him. Satisfied with the low groan, she slammed on her gas pedal and threw the boy yet again against the back of his seat.

"Arrogant little shit." She muttered as she stared at the road. Her gray eyes narrowed as she turned to look at her son. "Are you not going to act on what he just did?" She gently brushed a piece of her white blonde hair behind her ear and gave her son a trademarked fake smile. "Stand up for your mother boy."

Sesshoumaru turned from the window, as if nothing had transpired in front of him, to glare at his mother. He blinked and then with a very deep sigh, he pulled the lever on the side of his seat that threw the entire backrest of the seat catapulting backwards earning a very loud yelp from the boy in the back. When Sesshoumaru was decently sure that InuYasha was pinned between the two seats, he turned around to face his younger brother. He reached back and ripped the cigarette from the boy's mouth and turned back around and pulled the lever again, his seat returning to its upright position.

"Mother fuckin' asswipe…" Sesshoumaru heard growled from the backseat but paid no mind to it. He lifted the cigarette to his mouth and took a deep drag, lowering down the window to release the poisons into the fresh air. His bangs blew around his face in the wind, cluttering over his dark eyes.

Launia turned her attention to her son next to her. She reached over to grab the cigarette from his mouth but was slapped, rather hard, across her hand by the smoking teen. She recoiled as if burnt and stared at the boy as hard as she could without crashing into a tree.

Sesshoumaru looked into the side view mirror and smirked at the pissed off InuYasha then took the cigarette from his mouth and turned to stare at his mother. "Just drive and mind your own business, wench." His voice was nearly as emotionless as his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence perused as it always did. InuYasha knew the feeling all too well…aware that to break it, another event much similar to what just happened would have to yet again transpire. Sighing, the boy took out his lighter and played with the dangerous flame, staring intently on his brother's hair. Smiling to himself, he thought, 'One day…. one day I will get my revenge for these years of hell.' He reached into his black book bag that lay at his feet and pulled out his mini-disk player. Popping in his heavy-metal mix, the boy lost himself inside the angry songs, hoping to find a piece of himself somewhere along the trip.

They arrived at the new house after an agonizing ten hours of silence. Both brothers inwardly marveled at the estate that had once been their father's first home. The mansion was based on one hundred acres of forest, farmland and rivers. An Iron Gate fence surrounded the mansion itself and two marble dragon statues marked the entrance and exit from the driveways semi-circle that wound its way around a small pond that contained a center-piece made from beautiful stones and marble figures. The house was made of red brick and other materials that InuYasha hadn't seen before. Beautiful flowers of all kinds lined the house, mixing with the vines that climbed the sides of the mansion.

As the three exited the car, an older man rushed from the house to greet them. He was in his late sixties, InuYasha would have guessed. He was bald on the top of his head, with white bushy parts of hair around his ears. As he got closer to the family, InuYasha couldn't help but to scoff at the man. He could not have been any taller than five feet. He was very round and reminded InuYasha of a bug. His brown eyes were large and unfriendly. He scowled at the two sons before putting on a better fake smile than the boy's mother could ever accomplish and began to rant. "My dear lady Launia, it has been so long! Why, you don't look like you've aged a day since I last saw you." The bug man took Launia's hand in his own and kissed the back of it. "Au Chanute…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the old man and cleared his throat. He towered over all those who stood outside by a good half a foot. He then went about smoothing out his white silk shirt as all eyes turned on him. Without looking at the man, he spoke, "Are you going to introduce us, mother, or be swooned by this dimwitted toad?"

Launia turned to glare at her son and scoffed, "Sesshoumaru, this is Myouga. He was your father's servant when he lived here. He has been keeping the house for family for the past ten years now in the wake of your father's death. I had a feeling this dump would come into our lives again." Her eyes filled with anger as she turned to glare at InuYasha. "He deserves your utmost respect. Treat him well." Her eyes traveled back to Myouga and she smiled a friendly smile, something that earned a gasp from both sons. "Myouga, I'm sure you remember my son Sesshoumaru. He was but a pup the last time you saw him…that was at his father's funeral. He has grown into quite the sarcastic bastard." She gave her son an evil eye before drifting her gaze to InuYasha. "This…boy…is InuYasha. He was my great husband's last failure in life. You can act like he doesn't exist…that's how I live with him." She cast a harsh grin at the boy and grasped the old man's arm. "Come Myouga, whisk me away from my troubled age and reacquaint me with memories from this château." The two entered the château leaving behind two disgruntled boys.

Sucking his teeth, InuYasha turned to scowl at Sesshoumaru. "When she says whisk me away, that either means she's going to get wasted and fuck him or just jump to the fucking…" His eyes glittered in mischief as he held up a pair of car keys that he magically pulled out his back pocket. "What do you say to us getting the hell out of Dodge?"

Sesshoumaru shoved his hands into his black pleated pants and stared at InuYasha for a moment. Then, using lightning speed, he snatched the keys away from the boy. "I say you're shit out of luck." He turned and walked to the car and got into the driver's seat. He turned to find InuYasha manning the seat next to him, smiling a shit-eating grin at his older brother. He stared at the boy for a moment then started the car. "If you talk to me, I will kill you. If you look at me, I will kill you. If you touch me, I will…"

"…Disembowel me and feed me to the local wolf tribes." The boy's tone was filled with mocked anger. "Christ Sesshoumaru, you act like I haven't heard this a fuckin' thousand times. I don't give a rat's ass about you…just get me the hell out of here!"

Sesshoumaru contained his urge to smirk and slammed on the gas, spinning the wheels against the hardly used blacktop pavement, engraving skid marks down its surface and speeding out of its gate. They sat in silence driving down the strange highways of their new home until InuYasha reached inside of his cargo pocket of his black pants and pulled out a joint. He lit it up and sighed happily after the first drag. "So…do you think they have good clubs in Tokyo?"

Sesshoumaru answered just as quickly, "Is our mother a whore?"

Both boys grinned at the shared knowledge.

Enjoy and R&R.

-A blanket disclaimer to the InuYasha characters: they aren't mine so don't sue! Those that are OC's…they are…so don't use.  Ja ne!


	2. In da club

Curse of the dragon 

CHAPTER 2 **_In da club_**

"Make a right at the next light," InuYasha stated plainly as he tossed the remaining part of the blunt out of his passenger window. His ears were plastered to his head and he winced in pain as they got closer to the infernal racket that was attracting them. He growled slightly and pulled at his red button-down shirt, as if trying to flatten the wrinkles from wear out of the material. Fidgeting, he unbuttoned the top two buttons of the silk like material revealing a rather tight fitting white wife-beater that molded to his pecks like a second skin. The outline of his pecks was only a glimpse to the physical peak that this boy was in, and by the Gods did he love to gloat that fact. InuYasha stretched against the cold leather for a moment, arching his back with a deep yawn.

Sesshoumaru stepped on the gas as they rounded a corner, drifting the car halfway across the road before ending on the right side of the highway. The stoic Youkai nearly grinned while he watched InuYasha flinch as they nearly collided with an oncoming truck. Sesshoumaru could just about smell the club as they approached the premises and inwardly groaned, knowing he could have saved himself the trouble of bringing the hanyou along with him had he simply opened up his nose earlier. The potent stench of humans was overwhelming, Sesshoumaru noted as he once again made a sharp turn to his left, heading towards the two spotlights the illuminated the night sky.

Pulling up in front of the club, so vividly called Abyss, the silver haired brothers stared out at the club. The building was made mostly of glass, which allowed an unlimited view of the lobby of the famous hotspot. Teens crowded into the small area, all trying to enter through the golden doors that led into the club itself. The line for the club was wrapped around the corner of the building and disappeared into a dark ally. The two brothers exchanged a glare before Sesshoumaru threw the car into drive and found the nearest parking garage.

As they approached the club, Sesshoumaru flaked to lead InuYasha in his footsteps. Two large bouncers stood in the front of the line, barring all that attempted to weasel their way in. With a glare over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru silently reminded InuYasha to keep his overly large mouth shut. With the air of royalty and a sincere bastard, Sesshoumaru snarled at the two men viciously, "move."

The human guard slowly crossed his arms slowly, defiantly staring back into the golden eyes that were trying to stare him down. The ignorance that festered in this man was immeasurable. "The only people that get through this entrance are those who are on the list and those who I personally know. Now, something tells me you ain't on the list."

Sesshoumaru sneered at the man who was easily ten years his elder. 'No reason for him the truth; timelessness breeds fear,' Sesshoumaru thought with a slight sneer. He took another step and pushed against the velvet rope that blocked him from the club's entrance. He continued to stare down the human, his voice hardly anything above a feral growl. "Your precious list is worthless to me. I did not ask about a piece of paper…I told you to move out of our way. I bring news for your boss about his establishment and some propositions he may find appealing."

The man stretched his back to stand a few centimeters taller, as if trying to intimidate the ice prince. With bravado InuYasha silently pitied, the human returned Sesshoumaru's scowl. "We don't just let anyone in here to see the boss. You got to get his fuckin' permission to enter. Now run along, puppy, you aren't on my list. You keep causing trouble and we might have to get violent."

Sesshoumaru numbed the urge to rip the man's throat out and turned on the ice works. Narrowing his eyes to slits, he seethed, "Maybe you didn't hear me…my business is not with you. I care not about that list…and if you continue to try to stop me, I'll rip out your beating heart. I am here to speak business. This," he pointed towards InuYasha with a dismissing wave of his hand, "hanyou is with me, he's my business associate. I bring news from the Dragons of the West and I bring about our business. Unless you wish to end your life early…"

Sesshoumaru repressed his smile as he watched the guard's face twist in something akin to horror. The man seemed as if he was going to drop dead on the spot. InuYasha knew his reaction was that of fear; he felt he had stepped in the way of the gangs' dealings. And to mess with the infamous Dragons was like begging for death.

As quickly as the gang's name had left Sesshoumaru's mouth, the other bouncer took over the transaction. Both brothers could smell the radiating stench of the Youkai who stood before them, concealed as a human. He bowed slightly towards the Inu-Youkais then unhooked the chain, gathering a loud angry rant from the kids who were waiting in line for hours. After letting them in, he muttered something to the other guard then beckoned for them to follow him.

"My name is Haigar, I am flattered that the honorable dragons would grace us with their presence tonight. I shall take you to see the owner."

InuYasha grinned; this was always his favorite part of this act. Sesshoumaru reached out and placed a hand on Haigar's shoulder. The man froze in his step, his body beginning to shake. He turned slowly to stare at the man behind him, his eyes filled with fear. "I will see your owner when I am ready, not when you find it fit to do so. He will get his news when it is time. Rid me of your insolence now, I have more important things I must attend to."

Haigar continued to tremble as he mouthed out, "…nani?"

InuYasha let out a low growl and grabbed the man by his throat, yanking the petrified man's ear closer to the Hanyou's own mouth, "Did you not hear what Lord Sesshoumaru said? He will speak to your pathetic master when he is ready to. You are no one to make such arrangements. Now get the hell out of our sight!" He added another menacing growl to the façade of the lie.

Haigar bowed low to the two and glared at InuYasha. He seemed angry to take orders from a half-breed but with a quick glance of Inuyasha's flexed claws, he nearly killed himself running out of the building in fear.

The brothers entered the club and stood at the doorway examining the content of the room. Black lights, multicolor lights and neon signs plagued the walls and were covered by a thick fishnet-like material. There was a stage that held two dancing cages where teens went wild with drunken desire and ground against each other with people ogling them from below. The dance floor was huge and could easily fit over three hundred people. Three layers circled the club, the first filled with stools and couches for people to use to their advantage…there were also two bars, one for alcohol and the other for the teens. Then the second platform was for dining, where there were tables in white tablecloths and uniformed waiters. The third layer, the closest to the dance floor, was also lined with tables but these sitting areas were where people would sit to stare out at the dance floor in anticipation of the night ahead of them. In the far right corner of the third layer was a giant iron spiral staircase that led to what must have been the executive lounge overlooking the entire club. The two brothers immediately went in separate directions, InuYasha heading to scout around the club and Sesshoumaru towards the bar.

InuYasha walked down to the lowest level next to the dance floor and circled it, glaring out at the teens that were so overwhelmed with lust and desire that they reeked of it. The stench alone was enough to make InuYasha sick. Nonetheless he inhaled deeply; he knew the scent too well. He had spent most of his adolescent years in clubs much like this. Most had actually been viler…more dangerous.

InuYasha sat down at a clear glass table and watched in mild interest as hardly clothed girls threw themselves at strangers who groped and mauled their bodies with their filthy hands. He watched as one girl pushed herself up against a man in front of her, who was obviously her elder. The man who this black haired girl threw herself so easily at wormed his right hand up her mini-skirt as they danced and InuYasha shook his head. The girl threw her head back and laughed then drew the man into a passionate kiss. The man who was doing the groping…his eyes were nearly as cold as Sesshoumaru's, InuYasha noted. He finished the song with the girl then smiled, retracted his hand, dragging it down her pale leg, and then exited the dance floor passing InuYasha. InuYasha paused, and turned to look over his shoulder to find the man doing the same as he walked away, curiosity in both their eyes.

'He was a half demon,' InuYasha thought as he turned to gaze back at the dance floor. He scoffed and sat back in his chair, 'not often you find them so willing to mingle with a human.' He settled his eyes back to the slut who had so willingly allowed the man to violate her in front of others. She was staring at InuYasha, a look of desire etched into her features. She walked off the dance floor to where the baffled hanyou sat staring.

"Like what you saw?" Her eyes were filled with lust. She licked her lips slowly at the hanyou and sang out, "You're new here, aren't you? I'm sure I would remember a hunk like you in a place like this."

InuYasha sighed in annoyance and leaned back against his chair, resting it on two legs. "Keh…what's it to you wench?"

The girl stared into his golden orbs with a fiery passion. "I like to know who's eyeing me. Seeing that you took so much time to watch that performance, I can give you one of your own." She held out one of her hands and stared at him. "Come with me, Love. I'll make your night…"

"…End with a trip to the doc to get medicine for crabs. I don't think so woman."

The girl scowled then paused. Her eyes drifted up somewhere into the higher levels of the club and she sighed once. She reached down and grabbed the hanyou's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He followed, reluctantly, and found himself at the mercy of the female body. She pushed herself against his crotch, and began to sway her hips to the heavy beat of the droning music. InuYasha stared at her before he wrapped his two arms around her waist, pushing himself against her. She gasped and stared up into his eyes, her dark brown ones shining. "My name is Kikyo…"

InuYasha looked down at the woman who was so wrapped around him. "That's nice, wench, just keep moving." 'I have no intention of getting an STD tonight,' he thought with a bitter laugh. 'But a little action would be nice.' He grinned as they continued to dance, enthralled in the pleasure of the moment.

Sesshoumaru walked to the alcoholic bar and sat down on the stool. He tapped his claws on the surface, impatient of being made to wait. After a moment, a hand slammed down on his own. He turned to find himself staring into two coal-gray eyes, wide with annoyance. The girl was in her teens, Sesshoumaru realized with a smile. 'She is way to young to be serving alcohol.' She sounded tired and her eyes seemed irritated.

She had short black hair that was tied in a pony tail to the back of her head and wore a rather tight black shirt with a golden name badge that read, "Rin." She was nearly a foot shorter then he was and she seemed just tall enough to see out over the bar's surface. He looked her over before she could get a word out, eyeing her head to toe. "Do you mind not doing that?"

"Are you going to serve me or hold my hand?" He felt a smirk pull at his lips as the girl stared at her hand as if it were not her own. She pulled her hand away but he snatched it again, his eyes burning holes into her own. "Unless, that is, you want to."

She snatched it away, her eyes returning the stare, adding a flare of anger to her action. "What's your poison?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted in mischief as he tilted his head to stare at the girl. "Tequila…" He felt the smirk widen on his face.

The girl threw down a shot glass and magically pulled a bottle of liquor out of nowhere, filling the tiny cup. Before he could reach it, she pulled it out of his grasp. "Need to see some credentials there buddy."

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in shock; she had been the first to ever card him. He stood from the stool and placed both his elbows resting on the bar. He leaned towards the girl stopping with their faces inches apart. "Rin…do you know how old you have to be to work in a bar serving others?"

The girl's face remained passive though he distinctly smelt a spike in her fear level. "We're not talking about my own credentials. I need to see your id. No id, no liquor."

His eyes narrowed at the girl and he tried another avenue, "wench, do I look like I am a child? I would not be here if I was. Now, you on the other hand, cannot be more then sixteen years old. The legal age to tender at a bar is eighteen…I think my manager would love to hear this one."

The girl was becoming impatient and threw an apologetic look at the other patrons. "Look, I don't give a rats ass about your manger," she hissed angrily, "…do you have id on you or not?"

Sesshoumaru licked his lips spitefully and dug into his back pocket, pulling out his fake id that he loathed using. She stared at it for a moment then back at him. He snatched it back and stuck it back in his pocket without as much as a word.

She smiled and put the drink in front of the youkai. "Enjoy, bastard!" She then stalked off towards the other customers, his eyes following her the entire time.

As the song ended, InuYasha felt Kikyo turn to glance above the stage again. He met her stare to see the same dark haired man staring at her from the catwalk, his eyes staring intently at the two of them. She leaned forward and kissed InuYasha on his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He indulged, but only for a moment before pulling back. He smirked at the girl and turned from the dance floor. Pulling her gently, he led her by her hand to where he had been sitting. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his lips grazing her own. "So Kikyo, tell me, is that your boyfriend up there?"

Her eyes met his own and he couldn't tell if she was angry or amused. "No…that's only Naraku. We're…involved…but not exclusive. I let him touch me, he lets me touch his credit card. That about sums 'our involvement' up." She leaned in and nipped at the hanyou's neck. "Tell me, what is your name, love?"

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. Finally he sighed and answered gruffly, "InuYasha."

She laughed and stared at him in disbelief. "Why did your parents name you after a demon? You're so much cuter then any dog I know." She leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head. If it was one thing that pissed him off, she had just hit it head on. "Don't be mad, inu-babe. I'm just making small talk. Never mind my words," She ran her hand down his chest and he could smell her body flushing. "Let's just talk about my actions."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment, anger playing on his face. 'This is turning her on…to be with a guy she hardly knows.' He let all anger slide from his face as he leaned in, trailing harsh kisses down her neck. "What actions are those going to be?"

"Kikyo."

The girl on his lap turned to see the guy from earlier, Naraku she had called him, standing before them, looking rather angry. "What is it?" Her tone was dry and InuYasha started to believe that she didn't want to be near that guy.

"Get off him and come with me." His attention wandered back to the boy before him. His tone was short and cold, and he stared at InuYasha like he wasn't worthy of being in the same room as himself. "My father wishes to have a word with you and your kin. You came bearing news that he is waiting for. He does not like to be kept waiting." Naraku reached out and pulled Kikyo by the arm off Inuyasha's lap.

InuYasha reached out and grabbed the girl's arm. He flashed her a wink and growled, "If you still want a real man later, come find me."

The girl glanced from InuYasha to Naraku then wrapped her arm around Naraku's shoulders. "Sorry, Inu-babe, business first." The two turned, and with a disgusted glare from Naraku, they sauntered off into the crowds of people.

InuYasha growled a warning towards the man and glared about the club. 'Where is my idiot half brother? Its time to get going before this escalates.'

As if reading his mind, Sesshoumaru appeared at Inuyasha's side. He handed his brother a glass of beer and sat across from him, sipping a dry martini. With a shrug, InuYasha downed the beer in two gulps.

Sesshoumaru studied his brother's flushed face before asking, "who was the slut you were nearly screwing on the dance floor?"

InuYasha glared at his outspoken brother and shrugged. "Just another hoe of the night."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his drink. "You know that girls like that are nothing but trouble. I thought you learned that after your last mistake?"

InuYasha's face darkened as he looked into his empty glass of beer. "I wasn't going to fuck her, Sesshoumaru. I know better than that…that's like sticking your hand into a tank full of sharks. You just don't do it."

Sesshoumaru sighed and glanced back up towards the bar, his eyes meeting Rin's. He stared for a moment then glared back at his brother. "I think we have overstayed our welcome."

InuYasha nodded and turned to look out into the crowd. The black haired girl was walking back at them, coming down from the third level of the building. He grinned back at his brother and nodded. "Let me just say goodbye. You know…I was planning on asking her to at least suck…"

"InuYasha…" Sesshoumaru warned him against finishing that train of thought.

As the girl passed, InuYasha snaked out an arm around her waist and pulled her back onto his lap. He smiled then paused; something was different. She smelled…clean. The stench of that half-breed Naraku had covered her before but now…he inhaled deeply and grinned. 'Jasmine and honeysuckles…that's what she smells like.' He heard a loud gasp and was suddenly assaulted by a sharp and hard slap to his right cheek. He growled with the attack and grabbed her hand, his eyes meeting hers. 'Crap…' he licked his lips as he stared at this new girl…she was most definitely not Kikyo.

"What do you think you are doing? Let me go this instant!" The girl's voice was on the edge of panic as she pulled at the hanyou's hands.

With a grin, InuYasha stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "What's the matter princess, don't like being touched?"

"Not by scumbags like yourself. Now let me go before I have my friends kick your butt."

InuYasha couldn't contain the spiteful laugh that protruded from his mouth. "Your friends couldn't lay a finger on me princess. Besides," He got closer to her ear and whispered, "isn't this why you come to a club…to be subjected to 'scumbags' like myself?" He inhaled again and marveled at the effects her scent was having on him. His blood felt like it was on fire as it raged through his body. If he didn't control himself, she would soon understand that as well.

"No, Baka! I'm here with my friends who want to do that. Now let go of me this instant or I'll yell!" Her eyes fell upon the white haired man who sat staring in amusement from across the table at the two. "Will you tell him to let me go or are you just as ill-mannered?"

The man scoffed and waved a hand at the two. "I am not my brother's keeper. Besides, what the baka does is none of my concern."

She stared up at the boy for the first time and nearly gasped. 'He's beautiful,' she thought staring at him in awe. His white hair was jetting out from under the bandana that rested on his head. His piercing golden eyes burned circles though her own and engraved the look he was giving her into her memory.

He smirked at the angry awe-struck girl and looked her over. "What's your name, princess?"

"Ka…Kagome." She couldn't believe how flushed she was becoming. Her heartbeat had sped up and her mouth was dry. Instantly, she became aware of the cocky glare this jerk was giving her. She moved to slap him again, but when he reached to grab her arm, she pulled herself from his lap.

"Well…ka…Kagome…." He mocked her in complete euphoria; just looking at him was turning her on. He gave her another cocky smile and looked her over again, his eyes lingering on her chest. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

She scoffed and stared at the man in shock. He was dismissing her as if he had complete control of the situation. "Just wait one damned minute…"

The two stood up from the table and InuYasha took a step towards her. Moving to face her, he smiled as he leaned in closer to her. Their noses were almost touching, and he was getting off on every second of it. He couldn't believe the lack of control this girl had for the situation. With an evil smile, he bent around her head and licked the side of her neck. He heard her gasp and pulled back. "See you around princess." The two began to make their way to the exit, InuYasha never glancing over his shoulder.

Kagome stood in the middle of the room, her eyes wide with embarrassment and an unnerved feeling. 'What the hell just happened?' She was lucky she was by a table because her legs gave out on her at that moment, crashing her onto her ass in the metal chair. 'Why didn't I hurt him more…why did I just let some complete stranger that close to me…he…' Her hand flew up to where the hanyou had just licked her. "He licked me…that son of a bitch just licked me!"

"Whoa, Kagome…what did you just say?" The girls voice behind her pushed Kagome from her train of thought as she turned to find her two best friends, Rin and Sango, staring at her.

"Nani?" she felt her face grow red as she stared at her hands.

Sango sat down next to her friend, her eyes mimicking the size of Kagome's. "What did I just miss? I turn my back for two minutes and now you're all flustered. What gives?" She thought back for a moment, "and did you just curse?"

The brothers got as far as the doors before someone cleared their throat. Naraku and Kikyo stood next to the door, their eyes narrowed in distrust. "Running away so soon?" Naraku's voice was teasing…he was testing the brothers.

Sesshoumaru turned to stare coldly at Naraku, sizing him up and down. After a moment, he spoke, "Are you daring to speak to me, you half-blooded mongrel?"

Naraku's eyes glistened in anger as he stalked towards Sesshoumaru. "Yes, youkai…I'm talking to you. Funny that you mention half-breeds." His eyes turned towards InuYasha. "You have one as your, how did you state it, second in command!"

Sesshoumaru bit his tongue and sighed. "Show me to your master so I can be on my way!"

Naraku pointed to the iron staircase. "I'll walk you there myself, seeing to the fact that you don't get lost again, Youkai!"

Sesshoumaru snapped. He reached out with the speed of light and grabbed the boy's collar, pulling him off the ground. Suspending Naraku from the floor, Sesshoumaru stared into his eyes. He could feel the red creeping into the corners of his own eyes. "How dare you mock me, you pathetic excuse of a demon? I should rip out your throat for you insolence where you stand." He threw Naraku towards the doors of the club then turned on his heels. "Come, InuYasha."

The two made their way to the stairs and Sesshoumaru paused. Shaking his head, he turned to his brother. "Wait here…if Naraku tries to intervene, kill him." He began to climb the steps, paying no attention to the warnings his brother was growling to him. At the top was a red door. He rapped once then swung it open and entered inside.

The room was a beautiful lounge filled with exquisite art works and sculptures. The couches were made of an antique kind of leather and a tiny wet bar sat abandoned and yet stocked to the brim in the far corner of the room. An older man sat behind a desk, staring at the intruder. He had all of Naraku's facial features except for a two lightning bolt stripes that were etched down the man's cheeks. His hair was long and laid loosely on his shoulders. It was a snowy white color and reminded Sesshoumaru of a winter's morning. "You must be my representative of the dragons. What news do you carry boy, tell me and make it quick. I don't take nicely to strangers."

Sesshoumaru stared at the old man then began to slowly walk around the room, looking at each painting carefully avoiding the old man's gaze. He had a lot of original Van Gogh work along with other abstracts. 'It's all about timing,' he had been taught by his mentors. 'Even in the deepest of lies, if you can hold your tongue and turn your eyes to stone, you can control even the mightiest of overlords with a simple command.' He stared into the 'starry night' rendition of work and spoke without looking forward, "You have quite a collection here…" he turned his attention to the angry old man. "I did not catch your name."

The man's face became as red as the door itself. "That is because I did not give it. Do not toy with me, Youkai. I could kill you without leaving my seat!"

A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips as he turned to face the old man. "I highly doubt that, old man."

The man narrowed his eyes and then suddenly flicked his wrist towards the young lord. To the old man's utmost shock, Sesshoumaru caught the tiny poison filled dart. He stared at it as if it were an annoyance then glared back at the old man. "I have killed men in my time for less insolence than this." He flicked the dart away to the corner of the room and his smile widened. "My turn…" with a startling jump, Sesshoumaru threw himself at the lord in front of him, his body flying though the air. He landed on the old man's desk and in a second, was holding him by the front of his coat, his poisonous claws threatening to pierce the man's arteries.

"Now…I do believe I have your attention. The great clan of the dragons has sent me here…to Tokyo, to be the eyes of our…operation. My job is to monitor all demon tribes and report them back to my masters. That means I am going to be a regular here at this club. I also plan on dealing for my clan…so any other practitioners who fill this position will have to be dispersed."

He stared down at the white haired man and smirked. "Your son's impertinence has offended me and I want you to deal with him, likewise with your pathetic human bouncer. I will be here every other week with my second in command. If you warn anyone of my position here, I will make your life a living hell. You will beg for death before I am done. My name is Sesshoumaru…learn it well." He threw the man back into his chair and jumped off his desk. "Your name…"

"…Diegosan…." The old man placed both hands on his collar and shifted it in place. "If you are to deal on my premises for the clan, I shall respectfully require a third of your profit, to help my own." Sesshoumaru could feel the fear that his man was trying to desperately to hide. It was pathetic.

"I will give you a sixth of my profit, nothing more." Sesshoumaru turned to walk out of the office and paused. "Don't think of trying to kill me, or track me. I'll kill you in the same manner as I said before. Don't fuck with me…" he turned and walked down the steps, leaving the man gasping behind him. Hopefully, Diegosan would never try to get in touch with the dragons. The truth was far more dangerous than any of Sesshoumaru's threats.

A final revision.

A Blanket Disclaimer on all of the canon characters; they aren't mine so don't sue…those that are OC's, they are mine so don't use. ;-) loveyalots!

A wonderful thank you to my two great betas!!!


	3. Kagome's wild night

Curse of the Dragon 

CHAPTER 3 Kagome's night (her side of the club)

It was nearly eleven o'clock at night when the horn blasted in front of her house. Quickly, she glared into the mirror taking one last look at herself. She ran a hand through her raven black silk hair, making sure that not one strand was out of place. Her hair was perfectly straight and reached the middle of her petite back. She had recently, under the supervision of her best friend, put red highlights in her hair, which only added to the illusive shine of her hair that she could get after an hour in front of a foggy bathroom mirror. She checked her flawless face, daring a blemish to rear itself upon her features. She checked her very light brown eye shadow that defined her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled her perfectly white smile and turned.

The five foot three teenager bounded down the steps, pulling a coat over her skimpily clad body. She turned and smiled to her mother, who gazed upon her daughter's actions with curiosity. She picked up her purse that lay on the couch nearest to the wooden door of her humble home. Turning towards her mother, she blew her a quick kiss, "Love you Mom, and don't wait up. Sango is taking me to the movies then we are staying the night at her house. I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled and walked the door, disregarding her mother's blatant stares at the size of the heel on her shoe or the fact that she was not bringing clothes for an overnight stay at her friend's house. 'For just one night, let me be free,' she pleaded over and over as she walked down the driveway to her friends silver BMW. She opened the door and slid into the leather seat and smiled at the girl behind the wheel.

"Kagome, you look radiant!" Sango smiled at her best friend then began to laugh. Soon both females were laughing as they left Kagome's small house behind them. After a moment, Sango cleared her throat and asked hesitantly, "Did she buy it?"

Kagome grinned widely and batted her eyes at her friend. "Why, Sango love…if she didn't, would I be sitting here?" She dropped the smile and shrugged, "I didn't get any trouble from her for leaving, though my mother is smart enough to realize I'm not carrying clothes to sleep over in…"

"…We're the same size dear," Sango remained her friend, then beckoning for her to continue.

"…And I'm also wearing heels with about a four inch stem. Come on…what girl wears these to movie theatres?"

Sango stifled a smile and responded in her most pleasant tone, "Why Kikyo, my dear!" Both girls erupted in a fit of giggles as Sango drove on, her eyes peeled to the road. "So what goods did you wear for tonight?"

Kagome smiled and unzipped her coat. Sango turned for a quick glance and gasped at her friend's outfit. She was wearing a tight black halter with a deep purple tint along with a short skirt that hardly covered her ass. The heels she was wearing had straps that wound halfway up her leg before tying completely. She had a silver necklace that draped down her neck and rested in her amassed cleavage that stuck out from under the tight shirt. Kagome cowered towards the door under the harsh stare of her friend. "…What?"

Sango laughed loudly in a short yapping manner. "What? Did you get dressed in the dark? Kagome…you look like…" She was at a loss for words to explain to her friend just exactly how she looked.

"I look like what Sango, a whore?" Kagome's face began to grow red with anger. "You can say it you know. You don't have to be proper when it's just us! Christ Sango, just spill it out!"

"You don't look like a whore, Kagome-chan!" Her voice was smoothing, like a way an adult would compliment a young child. "It's just that…I have never seen you wear something that revealing. I didn't even know you owned something like that!" She laughed despite her friend's flushed face, "If I did…I would have asked to borrow it."

The two girls erupted in yet another fit of giggles as they approached the club. Sango turned to the girl, as they stopped at a light, and smiled, "So…Rin is working tonight but will be getting off around eleven…Hojo and Mikal will be meeting us there…and oh yes…afterwards we shall be staying at Rin's. Her father is away…again. She doesn't know when he will be home so she said it's fine for us to stay."

Kagome smiled as her friend pressed on the gas and found them a suitable parking spot. The club was already jammed packed but it didn't matter for the girls. 'All part of the façade that is our lives,' Kagome thought as she stared at the line that wrapped around the building. She could remember the first time she went to the dance club…she was only fifteen and was with Sango and Rin. They stood in line for over three hours only to be turned away when they got to the door. A young man…a very vile young man as the girls found out after it was too late, had noticed them and brought them in as his guests. He was some sort of VIP the girls had believed. After they spoke for a while, he learned their names as they learned his as well; Naraku. His father was the club owner and he talked his father into putting them onto the VIP list, after all…Kagome's father, when he was alive, was a very successful computer program writer and had amassed quite a nice fortune for the family to live off of.

Sango's mother and father had been members of the city council until an attack on the downtown American embassy over three years ago claimed both their lives as they were visiting friends and planning contracts. And as it turned out, with the mention of Takisho, Rin's last name, she could get them into any exclusive lounge in the city. Rin's father was a very influential businessman who easily controlled half of the venues of Tokyo. Too bad they had not realized this before they became allies with Naraku. Somehow the king of asses convinced Rin to become a bar tender for the weekends at the club and was trying to do the same for both Sango and Kagome.

Kagome didn't trust the bastard as far as she could throw him. Something had always struck Kagome wrong about the whole issue with Rin working for such a jackass. Though the girls never pried into each other's lives, they all knew each one possessed dark secrets that ate away at them in the middle of the night. Kagome feared that Naraku held this over Rin's head. Yet Rin always insisted nothing was wrong, but she would never neither stick up for Naraku nor deny his title of King of the Asses.

Kagome and Sango approached the two bouncers who relentlessly guarded the doors to the establishment. Kagome smiled as Haigar removed the ropes for the ladies. She gently laid a hand on his wrist and smiled at him, staring through his sunglasses. "Thank you Haigar." Her tone carried on the wind of the night, enchanting the moonlight with her goddess like presence. She smiled again at the man and he began to sweat. She took Sango's arm in her own and the two walked into the club, silently laughing at the fawning man.

Sango stopped at the coat check and handed Roi, a boy who they knew from school, her black pea coat. She smiled as he handed her a claim number and she blushed as she felt two sets of eyes on her. Her pants were skin-tight; weaving up the legs with random stitching, showing off her toned legs. She was wearing a tight maroon belly shirt, which ended right above her belly button and began slightly below her shoulders. It was made from a very silk-like material that begged to be touched. She had on a tight choker necklace, made of silver and diamonds. Her long black hair was in an upside-down French braid and was pinned to the top of her head. She wore dark makeup that beautifully contrasted her light skin. She glistened like an angel. She turned to Kagome and took her arm, leading her into the club to only glance over her shoulder once at the coat-check boy, who gazed at her with an unruly lust. It was a look that made her shiver in her heels.

The two immediately veered off to the bar where Rin served the drunken men who ogled at the girls on the dance floor. They took a seat next to a white haired man, who was giving Rin a hard time. Rin saw her two friends and smiled then turned her attention back to the drink in her hand and the man in front of her. She slammed the drink onto the table and yelled, "Enjoy, bastard!" before stalking off to the end of the counter, very red in the face. Sango patted Kagome's shoulder and walked off towards their friend, trying to find out what had just exactly transpired and Kagome turned to look at the man who had somehow managed to upset her Rin. She licked her teeth for a second then tapped the man on the shoulder with a very polished nail. As he turned around, Kagome felt her heart stop in her chest.

He was beautiful…he had long white hair that was tied in a tight braid that lay motionless on his back. His bangs were neatly parted, each shadowing their restricted eye gracefully. His eyes…she could stare at them all night…his eyes were so fiercely piercing that she felt like he could see right through her and read her most deepest of thoughts…desires. She looked over his white silk shirt and black pants before raising her eyes. His eyes laughed at the girl as he caught her awestruck glance. She shook her head, as if trying to rid her mind of his image and managed to choke out, "…Who…. who are you?" She mentally smacked herself as she listened to the stupidity of her voice. Instead of verbally bitch-smacking this man…this God…who had just upset her best friend she sounded like she was throwing herself at him.

The man smiled a very unnerving smile at the girl then grabbed his shot. He sneered once then turned back to face the bar, taking the shot down quickly. "…Does it matter, human?"

Kagome took a deep breath and tired to puff herself up. He already had the upper hand in this debate. "It would be nice to know…at least so I can tell the cops who I killed. How dare you upset my friend Rin!" The man looked over his shoulder at the girl and raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. He let his eyes do the mocking laughter. Kagome stared hard at the man in front of her and continued forth, "She is just trying to do her job but there is always one asshole that has to make it tough for her. Just leave her alone and let her work!" The man scoffed and turned his attention to the bottles of liquor on the counter behind the bar. Kagome sighed and poked the man in his shoulder, "You really should learn some manners! You can't just go around ignoring people, you know!"

Sesshoumaru sighed once more and turned to glare at the outspoken and overly annoying girl next to him. He hissed low enough for her to hear him, "I did nothing to your friend, wench! She seems to be as moody as you! Now if you excuse me, I think I would rather hang myself then carry out this repartee any further." The god stood from his chair and sulked off into the club, Kagome scoffing at his audacity.

Rin walked up behind Kagome and smiled, tapping her on the shoulder. Kagome jumped a mile high and turned to face Rin and Sango, both who seemed flustered. All three girls broke into a fit of giggles for a long moment, glaring back at where Sesshoumaru had once been. Kagome was the first to talk. "So tell me Rin, what did Mr. Perfect say to make you so mad?"

Rin giggled. She ran a hand through her short brown hair and nervously laughed. "It's more of him _not_ confessing his undying love for me and then asking to marry me that had me so mad." She stared into Kagome's eyes then burst out laughing. "But honestly…it seemed like he just laughed at me. I think it was his eyes…I didn't know eyes came in that color!"

Sango laughed and rubbed Rin's shoulders while staring in joy at Kagome. Her eyes were bright with anticipation, "My dear Kagome…I do believe that our little Rin has a crush on Mr. Perfect!"

Rin gasped loudly and shook Sango's hands off of her. She then turned quickly and smacked Sango on her shoulder. "Hentai…I do not have a crush on that arrogant jerk!" Her face flushed more and she looked to the floor. 'I'm never going to live this down!' she thought sadly.

Sango laughed and shook her shoulders gently. "Its okay Rin…he was hot! Too bad the hot ones are always the Asses! Speaking of Asses, Hojo and Mikal are on their way here so why don't you go get dressed!"

Rin gasped then smiled at the two. "You know…" with mischief pulling at Rin's gray eyes, she stared at the two and whispered, "with daddy gone for the month…I'm sure no one would ever know if the boys came home with us!"

Sango and Kagome both gasped loudly, taken back by the bravado that innocent Rin had mustered. This girl, in comparison to the other two, was the image of virginity, so to hear a suggestion like that come from Rin's mouth, it was nearly blasphemous. "Rin…We're not the type to," Sango started as Kagome finished the sentence for her, "sleep around."

Rin stared for a moment wide eyed trying to figure out if her friends were kidding with her. She had only moved the city two years before and somehow ended up meshing into Kagome and Sango's clique rather easily. Seeing no laughter in the girls astonished eyes, she quickly countered, "No…I'm not insinuating…I'm just saying if you want to hang out other than here with a guy…. no…. I don't mean it like that at all…" She smacked herself mentally and stared at her two friends, her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

Sango smiled and wrapped her arm around her friend, pulling her in for a close hug. "Don't worry Rin…we won't tell if you don't." All three girls laughed freely at the remark. "Both Kagome and I plan on waiting until we are married to have any…extracurricular activities."

Rin smiled and turned from the two. "I'm going to run and get changed. Sango…. could you come with me…." her eyes slid down to stare at the floor, as she muttered; "I really don't want to be in the locker room by myself."

Kagome threw a worried glance at Sango who returned it with just as much hesitancy. Sango nodded swiftly and regarded Kagome, "Just wait here Kag…I'll be back real quick. Save any Gods you find on the dance floor for me!" With a laugh, the two disappeared into the thick denseness of the crowd and left Kagome to manage on her own. Kagome turned to walk down to a lower level when she ran head first into another body. She felt someone grab her shoulders and then they held onto her gently, as if balancing themselves from falling over. Yet she knew the touch…she knew this man's hands. She paused and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply, knowing the black soulless eyes she would soon find herself staring into. With a sharp inhale, she opened her eyes and glared upward to find a sly smile plastered onto Naraku's face. He grinned once at the girl then gently let go of her shoulders, dragging the tips of his fingers down her arms. "Kagome…you really should be more careful. You never know who you might run into here."

Kagome smiled her best 'fake' smile then regarded Kikyo, who was standing next to the man who was looking at Kagome like she was death itself. Kagome sighed once, eyeing her outfit. Besides for the bodily similarities that the two shared, their outfits were ridiculously alike. Kagome felt herself chock she realized this fact. With a loud sigh, Kagome turned her attention back to Naraku, who was still touching her hands. "Thanks Naraku, I'll head your warnings." She couldn't help her teasing tone. Her despise for this man ran deep through her veins.

He stared once, coldly, at Kagome before deeply sighing. "Where is Rin, Kagome?"

Kagome shifted on her feet and watched the name of her close friend slide from Naraku's mouth. He seemed infatuated with her, with Rin. Whenever he would say her name, his face would change. His lips pursed together tightly for the 'R' and his nose seemed to scrunch up at 'in'. His eyes would glaze over like a child's in a candy shop, staring at the massive amounts of treats. This was only a small fraction of the reason that she hated this man. "She went to change…she just was bumped by Tiakha. She _and_ Sango will be back soon." She smiled at the crestfallen look on his face and would drill Rin about it later. Something didn't settle right with her about the whole situation and it was time for answers.

Naraku nodded and gave her a small smile. "Tell her I wish to see her before you all leave for the night." He brushed past Kagome, calling to Kikyo to follow him.

Kagome shivered and swallowed hard. 'That man gives me the willies!' Slowly she worked her way down the levels of the club, watching the people on the floor. A song was playing with an awesome beat and she couldn't help but to swing her hips as she walked, getting herself into the mood for the night's events. Within a second, she was swept off her feet and found herself in some man's arms. She gasped as he dropped her onto his lap, nestling a knee firmly between her two legs, letting her ass push against his most private of parts.

Kagome froze; every muscle in her body went rigid. She felt him move and it crashed her back down to reality. She recoiled her hand and turned around. With one fluid motion, she caught the pervert across his right cheek, the sound of her hand hitting his flesh echoing in her ears. She paused for a moment then gasped as she heard what sounded like a primal growl echo from behind her. She nearly outright screamed when her assailant grabbed both of her hands in one of his own, pulling them into her lap. She looked up at the man who was holding her and yelled, "What do you think you are doing? Let me go this instant!" She struggled for a moment then paused. She felt the breath rush out of her lungs as she stared at the boy whose lap she was sitting in. His hair was white like the male God's from the bar, his eyes also the wild amber. But this boy…this man's eyes were different. They were dark, wild and daring. They mixed with hers in a dangerous game of seduction as the two stared at each other for a moment. His face was flawless…a masterpiece of the ancient Gods. She inhaled sharply as he pulled her hands tighter against her.

With a grin, the boy stared into her innocent brown eyes, trying to read her deepest secrets. His voice was gruff and ran through Kagome's body, igniting her passion like a fuse. "What's the matter, Princess? Don't like being touched?"

He was also a bastard. She gaped at the boy, her eyes narrowing. She huffed out, "Not by scumbags like you. Now let me go before I have my friends kick your butt." She struggled but to no avail. Hearing the man behind her chuckle, she froze. 'He must be getting some sick, morbid pleasure out of this!' She inhaled sharply and crossed her arms in defiance.

The stranger scoffed and yelled out at her in a cocky tone, "Your friends couldn't lay a finger on me Princess. Besides," he got closer to her ear and whispered, "isn't this why you come to a club…to be subjected to scumbags' like myself?"

She nearly passed out from shock as she heard him sniff the side of her hair. 'I cannot believe this is happening! Who the hell does this man think that he is?' Angrily, she retorted, "No, Baka! I'm here with my friends who want to do that. Now let go of me this instant or I'll yell!" Her eyes fell upon the white haired man who sat staring in amusement from across the table at the two. It was the God from the bar. 'Figures…they are probably brothers. After all…how many white haired men who seem to mirror perfection can gather in one club?' Scoffing, she curved her lips into a small smile, 'I guess being a jerk is a genetic deficiency!' She stared at the man across the table and turned her voice to pleading. All she needed was for Sango or Rin to see her in this type of compromising position, let alone Hojo or Mikal. If word got around school…she shook away the thoughts of how this current situation would affect her reputation. She called out across the table, "Will you tell him to let me go or are you just as ignorant?" She didn't mean to insult him but it slipped through her mouth.

The god scoffed and waved a hand at the two. "I am not my brother's keeper. Besides, what the baka does is none of my concern."

She returned her attention to the man who was holding her. She once again found herself lost in his beauty as she stared at his features. The way he was smirking at her made her stomach flip over time and again. 'How can one boy hold so much sway over my actions?'

The man smirked at the angry awe struck girl and looked her over. "What's your name, Princess?"

"Ka…Kagome." 'Awe…what the hell? This is almost as bad as my original approach to his brother!' She gulped as she stared into his amber eyes. He was mocking her…blatantly ridiculing her and was enjoying every second of it. 'I'll wipe that cocky grin right off his face!' Anger began to boil under her pale skin and she raised her hand again to slap the hentai. She had to get away from him before this became any more serious than it already was. The boy reached out with lightning fast reflexes and grabbed her hand before she could hit him. Anticipating his move, Kagome slide herself from his lap and tired to run. He pulled on her arm and twisted the girl back to face him.

"Well…Ka…Kagome…." He mocked her in complete euphoria; just looking at him was turning her on, he could smell it. He gave her another cocky smile and looked her over again, his eyes lingering on her chest. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome blinked rapidly and stared at the man who had just nearly groped her, demeaned her, and then threw her away. 'Who in seven hells does he think he is?' The anger began to boil over into rage as she clenched her fists at her side. 'Nobody can treat me like that, nobody!' Her voice lowered as she nearly growled out, "Now wait just one damned minute…"

She didn't know what she wanted but an explanation would be nice. Did he randomly pull girls onto his lap when they walked by? Was it some type of pathetic game? Guys who looked like him didn't need to play games…and they normally didn't play them with her. 'Oh god,' she thought as the two brothers stood from the table, 'what did I just do?' She felt her heart speed up as the lecher who had been molesting her closed in quickly, towering over her by nearly half a foot. 'Is he going to kiss me?' she thought with wide eyes. He leaned in closer and closer, and Kagome nearly screamed. 'Kami…he is…this arrogant prick is going to try to kiss me!'

She felt all the color drain from her face as he leaned in and ran his tongue up the left side of her neck. '…Oh…my…God!' She stared at the boy as he pulled back, nearly as fast as he had come close to her.

His eyes glistened with triumph as she stared at him flustered. "See you around Princess!" He stalked off after his brother, her eyes glued to him the entire time.

Kagome stood in the middle of the room, her eyes wide with embarrassment and an unnerved feeling tugged at her gut. What the hell just happened?' She glared around her to see if her fears were confirmed; she felt as if every eye in the building was on her. Yet no one seemed to notice nor seemed to care. She shook her head as she stared off into the depths of the crowds, anger overtaking her emotions. Why didn't I hurt him …why did I just let some complete stranger get that close to me…he…' Her hand flew up to where the hanyou had just licked her. "He licked me…that son of a bitch just licked me!"

"Whoa, Kagome…what did you just say?" The girl's voice behind her pushed Kagome from her train of thought as she turned to find her two best friends staring blankly at her. Sango stared from her hand then to her extremely beet-red face. The girl's eyes were reduced to the size of peas, as she stood motionless in the middle of the isle.

She could feel the blood pumping to her face…and a number of other places. 'This is _unacceptable_!' she screamed at her body. 'How can you even think about being turned on by that low life ass hole?' So deep in thought, she realized after a moment of strange silence that her friends were indeed standing in front of her and were indeed talking to her. Kagome gasped and sputtered out, "…Nani?" It was the best she could do. She was so busted for this.

Sango stared at Kagome for a long time, trying to understand what she had indeed just missed. "What did I miss? I turned my back for two seconds and now you're all flustered! What gives?" She thought back to the comment when they arrived and gasped, staring even harder that the girl. "...And did you just curse?"

\

Enjoy and R&R.

-A blanket disclaimer to the InuYasha characters: they aren't mine so don't sue! Those that are OC's…they are…so don't use.  loveyalots!

- A special thanks to my wonderful betas Angelevie and Shizuka Kaze.


	4. The first day

Curse of the dragon 

CHAPTER 4 **the first day**

InuYasha didn't remember returning home that night, nor could he accurately recall his stepmother screaming at the two boys when they resurfaced at nearly three AM. He did remember, though, the morning after and then shortly a little bit of Saturday and hardly any of Sunday. His mother took one return trip to where they had lived in Kyushu to finish the signing of the papers to the house, and removing the last of their items. InuYasha knew though that it was also a trip to get one last fuck in with the man she was screwing back there. Not that he personally gave a flying fuck who she screwed; just that she kept her boyfriends away from the house. That request came from her own darling son's mouth when he caught her in bed with a man shortly after his father died.

Neither boy cared about her departure and took the liberty of locking themselves in the basement of the mansion that they had quickly turned into their own personal living space. They made a small living room, containing two beautiful leather couches, a fifty-four inch flat screen plasma television and a beautiful surrounding sound system. There was a weight room in the far corner along with a spare guest room, for when nights of partying led into other types of parties…parties that InuYasha could already taste being days away. They also had a pool table with a small bar; a bar that before their mother left was stocked with liquor.

By the time noon rolled around on Saturday, both boys were piss drunk. InuYasha didn't remember much more, besides for waking up in the guest bedroom on the cold floor.

"Get up baka!" A foot in the abdomen woke the slumbering hanyou like getting doused with ice water.

InuYasha jumped to his feet, his hands balled in tight fists at his side. "Fucker, don't wake me up like that!"

Sesshoumaru stood in front of his brother, his eyes laughing at his sibling and yet his face impassibly stoic. "How else are you to wake a worthless dog?" He turned on his heels and called out behind him, "Get dressed, school starts in an hour."

"…Crap!" InuYasha rubbed his face then glared around the room. He shook his head, trying to recall the hazy days, then walked out into the living room and froze. Beer cans, liquor bottles and bags of chips littered the floor and cluttered in heaps as far as the eye could see.

Shaking his head, InuYasha walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. With a sigh he leaned his head against the wall allowing the cold water to wash over his body. 'Man, I must have been completely wasted…I don't think I've missed two days of memories in over five months.' He sighed again and finished washing the stench of beer and piss off of his body. 'I really don't think I want to remember these past few days,' he thought to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and black underneath. 'Damn it to hell…' He grabbed for his clothes but recoiled at the stench radiating from the garments. 'Damn…I _really_ don't want to know!'

He grabbed his towel and grunted in the rationalization he was going to have to run to his room. Wrapping the terrycloth around his waist, he ran out of the bathroom and up the basement steps. He ran past his stepmother who scoffed in his direction and screamed out something about being decent while in her house. He snorted and rudely hollered back, "Welcome home wench!"

Upstairs, the boy grabbed a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tight black wife-beater top. He threw on a black Korn sweatshirt and tied his white hair behind his head in a sloppy ponytail. He tucked it into the neck of his shirt and threw the hood over his head and popped on a pair of his favorite red-tinted Oakley sunglasses. He ran downstairs and paused, seeing his mother and Sesshoumaru in striking distance of each other. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. 'This might take a while,' he thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru was dressed in a fit pair of blue jeans and a button down black silk shirt. He had his leather bomber coat on and was holding his backpack over one shoulder. Judging by the ridged arch in his back, InuYasha bemused that he was not a happy Youkai. "Give me the keys, wench!"

The mother remained impassive as she stared at her son. "You will not be taking my car to school Sesshoumaru. It is time for you to start taking initiative in life. You will get a job and buy your own car. I have work today; therefore you will not be using _my_ car to tote you and that miserable child back and forth. Sorry sweetie," she called sweetly as she turned on her heels, "take the bus." Launia felt the anger radiating in waves off of her son as she began to walk into her room.

Sesshoumaru once again lost his temper, something his mother could easily cause him to suffer at. He threw out a clawed hand and grabbed the woman by her shoulder and threw her into the wall. He moved in, standing but a few feet away from her, staring down into her frightened eyes. "Give me the fucking keys, Bitch." When she made no motion to do so, he screamed, "Bitch!" He coiled back and punched the wall, a near inch away from her head, and put his hand through the rock. He leaned in and growled, his anger becoming more dominant.

Launia stared at her son with a set determination in her eyes. 'Sesshoumaru is strong headed and strong willed…. When he realizes this is futile then he should stop.' She had to clench every nerve in her body to keep from trembling. Any sign of fear and she would lose this staring match.

A hand reached out and grabbed roughly onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. The young demon turned around, his eyes blazing red. InuYasha stood behind him and shook his head once, silently telling his brother that she was not worth this. "Man, let's ditch this hellhole! The…" InuYasha gulped and sighed, "bus…is waiting out front."

With a glare at the woman who stood before them, Sesshoumaru sighed and let out a deep breath. His eyes returned to their golden calm as he walked towards the door. "Woman…this is far from over." He opened the door then slammed it closed behind him.

InuYasha glared at the woman in front of him and scoffed. It was pathetic, he mused, that her teenage son could intimidate her so easily. Of course he never said as much, but he guessed the humor in his golden eyes spoke in volumes.

Launia growled and hissed out, "what the fuck are you waiting for, you half-whit. Go to school!"

InuYasha stared at the mess of a woman before shaking his head slowly. He grabbed his book bag and walked from the house, his eyes blazing in anger. 'Fuckin' A…I try to help the bitch but what does she do? Gets all pissy with me. Well fuck that shit, she can rot in hell.'

When he reached the bus and entered through the doors, he nearly choked on laugher. Sesshoumaru was standing by the driver, a very disgusted look engrained on his face. He was frozen in his place. "Oi, move dickwad!" InuYasha shoved at his brother's back, sending the boy wheeling into the isle.

Sesshoumaru threw a menacing glance over his shoulder before he walked very slowly down the isle, anger fuming from his aura.

As InuYasha got onto the bus, he realized why his brother had frozen. At least fifty pairs of eyes were glued onto his every move. He scoffed loudly and made his way towards the back of the bus. Of course the seats were taken but that wouldn't stop the Youkai brothers. As InuYasha reached his brother he caught the latter part of his conversation with a snippy looking wolf demon that was firmly planted in the seats they wanted.

"…Move your filth from this seat. Until I am free of this wretched method of transportation, this is to be my seat. I suggest your remove yourself immediately before I do it for you!"

The boy with long black hair and piercing blue eyes snarled back, "Whatever, dog shit, you can't do nothing to me! This is my seat! I've claimed it for four years now. I don't think an asshole like you will push me out of it!"

'Wrong thing to say,' InuYasha thought as he stepped to the side.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow then reached out quickly and grabbed the boy's collar. He lurched the boy out of the seat and lifted the demon to stare him in the eye. "You shall learn before today is over why you shall never use that tone of voice with this Sesshoumaru!"

Moving faster then InuYasha could follow, Sesshoumaru turned and threw the boy halfway across the bus. Sesshoumaru then looked at the seat in disgust before sitting down, resting his back against the window. Closing his amber eyes, InuYasha knew he had said his peace.

InuYasha shook his head and sat on the edge of the seat, trying to avoid getting any closer to his brother. With mild amusement, he watched the wolf-demon get up off the floor and mutter curses under he breath he dared not voice to the new Youkai before claiming a seat in the middle of the bus. All eyes settled onto the brothers as the bus pulled away from their mansion and InuYasha could only smirk. 'This is going to be an interesting year!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were off the bus at the schoolyard, the two brothers parted ways without a word. InuYasha lit up a cigarette that he pulled from his back pocket and began to stalk around the large campus. The sigh read _Takahashi High_ and InuYasha inwardly groaned. Taking a quick glance about the parking lot at the number of expensive cars that lined the parking spots and then turned his attention to the landscape. There were flowers around every tree, cobblestone walkways, and beautiful iron gates; to say that this school was rich was to say that his stepmother was a bitch. Both were the understatements of the year.

He groaned as he watched all the kids conjugate around the outside of the building, waiting for their classes to begin. Eyeing the group closest to him, he carefully scrutinized their outfits; Hollister brand clothes…those hideous boots that kids called Uggs for a reason…and nearly each carrying their own ipods and laptops. InuYasha could just feel his smirk slide from his face. 'Fucking rich-bitch schools…fuckin' stepmother…fuckin' A!'

Grunting in near trepidation, InuYasha made his way through they preppy kids unnoticed and unscathed. Slinking around the back of the school, to escape from those who were to soon be his classmates, he leaned against the cool stone side. 'Another snobby rich school with more cliques then classes. Great…just what I fuckin need; if I didn't destroy Matizio High enough back in Kyushu…I'll have a second chance to wreak havoc, that's just great,' he drawled mentally. He really hated school…he hated listening to those who found themselves in higher authority over him simply because of a flimsy diploma or age. Taking another drag from his cigarette, he slowly began plotting ways to skip classes in the new city. 'It's fuckin' Tokyo…there has to be something to do!'

"There is no smoking on the school campus!" The voice to his immediate left dragged InuYasha out of his brooding and only enraged the volatile hanyou more.

Opening his eyes, InuYasha found himself face to face with a boy who couldn't have been a year older then himself. He sported a mushroom cap of brown hair and gray innocent eyes. The boy could stare InuYasha in the eye without having to look up, and the build he had to his shoulders made InuYasha hesitate the thought of simply jumping into his first fight. 'Track star,' InuYasha thought as he stared the boy down, then the arrogant smirk that tugged at the left corner of his lips returned. 'I could take him easy. He's to innocent, he would fall into my fist; punk ass probably hasn't ever been in a fight, let alone ever fucked a girl. He must moonlight as the campus tattletale.' Blowing smoke into the boys face, InuYasha's smirk widened. 'So much for the fuckin welcome wagon.'

InuYasha then took note to the five others who walked in this boy's company. They were all staring at him in disgust, as if he was stupid and didn't know that cigarettes would kill him. They were probably this kid's groupies, InuYasha reckoned. He nearly laughed until his eyes fell onto one of the girl's who were flocking to this wimpy asshole. 'Princess…?'

InuYasha's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the bitch as the girl Kagome from the club. 'Well hell…. maybe this won't be so bad after all,' he thought as his eyes feasted on the amount this girl was exposing in front of him. Her skirt barely reached the middle of her thighs, and by the Gods, were her legs perfect! InuYasha could only imagine them wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her again and again.

Shaking himself from the barrage of images that shot through his brain and hardened his cock. InuYasha felt a smile tug to his lips as he turned his attention back to the boy in front of him, determined to make a good first impression.

With a lazy grin, InuYasha stared at the boy from beneath his sunglasses. Holding out a hand, he exaggerated every movement. He took the cigarette from his mouth between the forefinger and thumb of his right hand. After being sure he had the boy's attention, he held up his left hand, palm forward and blotted the cigarette into his skin, his face impassive as the burning piece of paper smote itself upon his skin. With a twitch of his lips, he flicked the butt at the gaping boy. 'What I wouldn't give to beat the living shit out of him…I hate whiney little punks' he sneered as he watched the boy obviously blanche at his actions. Turning on his heels, InuYasha walked away smirking like a fool.

A loud bell sounded somewhere from within the depths of this high school and suddenly it was like the running of the bulls. All the kids who stood outside the building in the cool autumn air rushed inside of the school, as if excited to get to class.

InuYasha joined in the flow and wandered around the large complex until he found the door labeled the main office. He walked through the mahogany frame and stood glaring at the receptionists. As in many rich bitch schools, the room was spotless…coated in fresh paint and smelt like pine sol. The desks were all mahogany based, brand new and leather chairs accented them quite nicely. He could hardly contain his disgust. 'You'd be to think they might spruce up the academic area rather then the offices with some extra money,' he though gloomily.

After a long moment of silence, one of the goblin-looking office receptionists glanced up from her petty telephone conversation. "Can I help you?" She sounded rather annoyed, InuYasha noted.

"Yeah…name's InuYasha; InuYasha Taisho. It's my first day so I figured I'd sign in…or something like that bull shit." He frowned as he watched the receptionist's eyes skim over his outfit. 'Great…she's fuckin' judging me. Oh well…was I really expecting them not to?'

The woman suddenly stared down to her desk and began shifting through the papers for a moment. With a sigh, she pulled a file almost instantly and frowned at the boy. She opened the manila envelope and read over a few excerpts of his records. Foreboding pulled at his stomach as he readied himself for hell. 'She must be reading about all of my suspensions, detentions and near-expulsions. It's quite the record I have amassed.'

With one of his award winning grins, InuYasha rested his two elbows on the large desk that blocked him from the secretary and put his head in his hands. He let his sunglasses ride down to the tip of his nose and he stared at the woman very carefully. He felt his lips twitch into a rather snide smile as he watched her turn and stare into his amber orbs, her eyes widening in shock and… InuYasha sniffed the air and his smirk widened, '…Lust. One fucked up school they have here. I wonder if these bitches fuck students like they did in my last school. Wouldn't shock me. Fuckin' desperate bitches; with looks like that, she would have to be a good fuck or she's done.'

His smile turning rather cynical, InuYasha cooed, "Would you mind slipping me my schedule…" He looked at the nameplate on her desk, his smile growing by the second, "…Judyia? I would absolutely loath to be late to my first day of class. It might just ruin my day." Sarcasm bore off his tongue like venom, but it was lost on the woman. 'Insolent lout,' InuYasha scoffed as he stood up straight. 'Bet she'd look if I told her gullible was written on the damned ceiling.' Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Did I really just think of the words insolent and lout together? Damn…I spend _too_ much fuckin' time around that bastard of a brother!'

A door opened near the end of the office and a young man emerged with his head hanging low. He had black hair that was tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He glanced up, his eyes narrowing at the sight of InuYasha for the briefest of moments. InuYasha noted, nearly immediately, that the kid has seriously startling violet eyes; the kind that could pierce right through your soul and know everything about you in a matter of seconds…the kind of eyes that you just knew that once you were friends, he was there with you until the end. He seemed to be the kind of kid InuYasha tried to stay away from; the last thing he needed was more friends.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and took his schedule from Judyia, who was still staring at him as if he were a walking God, and turned to head for the door. 'As soon as I can get out of here, the sooner I can skip class.'

"Wait!" InuYasha paused, his hand wrapped around the door handle of the school, then turned slowly around to face the old woman who had appeared from nowhere. Passing the Linkin Park boy with a hand to his shoulder, she approached InuYasha slowly, all the while eyeing him over. "My name is Kaede Edo. I am the principal of the school. You must be InuYasha Taisho. You match his description well."

InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms. 'Great, a bitch runs this school; they make is so much harder to pull some of the shit we always got away with. Damnit to hell!' His lip pulled back to a near snarl as his eyes narrowed. He didn't like the fact that someone had 'described' him to this new principal. "Yeah, what of it?"

The old woman shook her head slowly and sighed. "I know your history, Taisho; I've already taken the liberty to talk with Dr. Sato from Matizio. You would be best to watch yourself here, young man. We take not kindly to troublemakers in our midst." She turned and stared at the Linkin Park boy. "Miroku, maybe you can start your community service by showing our new student here around the campus. I'm sure you will both have very similar classes"

Though it was worded as a suggestion, the tone of her voice declared it rhetorical. She smiled secretively, like a serpent, and turned on her chubby heals to stalk back into the hole she had appeared from in the back of the room while quoting, "I'll be watching both of you over the next few weeks. It would be in your best interest to stay out of trouble." The mocha door to her office punctuated the end of the sentence.

The boy, Miroku was what the bitch had called him, turned to glance over InuYasha once more before sighing dejectedly. A bell ran overhead and he actually lost some color on his face. InuYasha squinted his eyes, trying to figure out if he was suddenly ill or if he was actually concerned over being late to class. The tone of his voice cleared up that confusion quickly.

"Come on," he muttered half heartedly, " I'll show you to around our perfect campus." Miroku walked out of the main office and beckoned for InuYasha to follow. InuYasha did with a slightly arched eyebrow.

Once outside of the door, Miroku let a rather impressive string of curses spew from his mouth, all aimed at the ominous door of the office, and mostly pertaining to the principal.

InuYasha blinked in shock then smirked. "Well…I hope that helped," he mocked quietly. Shaking his head, he remembered just why he was now stuck with this obvious basket case. Clicking his tongue once, he asked, "so, just what the fuck did you do to get community service?"

The boy stared at him for a long moment, sizing up the hanyou, as if to deem him worth of the knowledge. Eventually he sighed then held up his right hand in a rather exasperated motion. "It's a long story really. Basically, my antics go the better of me and I groped the wrong girl…"

"Groped?" InuYasha's eyebrows rose in shock as he let the word roll of his tongue.

The boy shot him rather unimpressed glower and InuYasha shut his mouth. Miroku then reached over and snatched the white schedule out of InuYasha's hand and read it over quickly. Lifting his eyes, he asked, "What grade are you in?"

InuYasha frowned; the knowledge of having to repeat another year was hanging over his head like lead bricks. "I'm a junior though I should be a fuckin' senior but someone decided to fuck me over…it's a long story." And was also one he was not about to tell a stranger.

Miroku read over the schedule quietly then nodded, as if the results pleased him. "You have my exact schedule, so just follow me around and you'll be fine." He turned to the hanyou and offered him a hand. "My name is Miroku. I'm a junior, obviously…and officially the school lecher. And you are…?"

InuYasha skeptically took the offered hand and shook it once before rolling his eyes and jamming his hands into his pockets. He didn't like touching people…and much less liked them touching him; 'unless of course they have breasts and three good holes for me to…' Grunting, he once again pulled his mind from the gutter. "InuYasha…InuYasha Taisho. Call me Yash. "

Miroku nodded and the two walked in silence to the classroom door, which happened to be a few feet from the office. With an obvious look of anxiety, Miroku turned to InuYasha and elaborated."This teacher always gives me hell when I come in late. I really hate the arrogance of the teachers at this school, but needless to say, I still go here. My family would never accept anything less of the family name. It's like public school is a curse that no one would dare utter." He shrugged and hooked his thumb towards the tiny window to the busy room. "You'll soon learn the teacher's wraths…they're vicious. You're going to witness this one first hand…"

As Miroku reached for the doorknob, a hand reached out and slapped his away from the brass knob with a rather painful sting. Glancing up, he found InuYasha staring at him as if he had sprouted a second head that was quoting Shakespeare.

"If he'll be pissed that we're fuckin' late, then to hell with him and skip it! I'm sure there's shit do to around here!"

Miroku frowned and glanced around the hanyou to the empty halls. Not a soul dared to wander around between classes…not that security was ever on the prowl; skipping just was hardly ever considered by students. "We don't really avoid going to class, my friend. It would become too bothersome to explain to our family as to just why we missed that class. They do call relatives, you know, when you're not in class?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes in disgust. So the kid wasn't bad ass…he could change that. InuYasha couldn't deny that this Miroku kid has some serious potential as a friend. "So lie; you can't be afraid of that shit forever. What's the worst they'll do…ground you? Fuck that shit. Come on…I got some stuff we can do while we wait. Direct me to the back of your school. Preferably with a place to sit."

Miroku's eyes doubled in size and glanced over InuYasha twice. Miroku was a bit of a darker individual then most of the rays of sunshine that attended this school, but he was in no aspect a bad kid. Whatever the new kid had in store, Miroku knew it was going to be bad news. "What, pray tell, are you speaking of doing?"

InuYasha grunted in frustration then rummaged around in his sweatshirt pocket before pulling out a carton of New Ports. "We got plenty to do while you tell me everything there is to know of this crap school and shitty down. I want to know details; like where to go for a good time, who to see in this school for a good time…shit that I will need to keep myself entertained while I suffer."

Miroku gazed at the cigarettes then back to their owner, slightly aghast. "No thanks, I don't smoke cigarettes."

InuYasha began to drag the boy along again, sneering, "These ain't cigarettes, asshole. Never seen a blunt before?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As of now; final revision.

-A blanket disclaimer to the InuYasha characters: they aren't mine so don't sue! Those that are OC's…they are…so don't use.  loveyalots!

- A special thanks to my wonderful betas Claire and, Abby, and Shizuka Kaze.


	5. The locker room

Cure of the Dragon 

CHAPTER 5 

The two boys sat solemnly on the bleachers behind the school, watching the first period gym class run laps around the track. InuYasha was finishing off a blunt; the lazy smile on his face an impression of the effects of the weed in his system. With a profound stretched, the hanyou leaned back and yawned. "It's to fuckin' early for school to start in the dam morning. They really should begin the day at noon…at least that's my opinion. They might get a better turn out."

Miroku laughed loudly, his actions screaming that he was new to the indulgences of pot. Shaking his head, he added, "There are a lot of things that would make school better. Like," Miroku fell into a philosophical silence, as if mulling over the contemplation of what life really was. After a moment, he laughed again, "…Not have it at all…that would be good."

InuYasha laughed off the comment then yawned. "So, Miroku, tell me…you got a girl?"

Miroku stared at his newfound friend for a moment then sighed deeply. "Well…there are a number of girls who follow me around the school…." Pausing, he let the lie take root then shattered its existence with a simple shake his head, "nah…I'm a bachelor. However, there is a sweet angel that I've been eyeing."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and beckoned for his friend to continue. "So what's the issue? Claim her and move on."

Miroku glared at the boy behind the glasses for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. His high forgotten, he went into the deep psychology of the school. "We're two different groups, InuYasha. I'm a hood…she's a perfect. We don't clash."

InuYasha looked perplexed and gaped for a moment at the boy, begging for him to elaborate. Miroku offered another sigh then held out his hands, imitating a balance scale. "See, in this school…money is everything. As everyone knows, money breeds power. We are a very…" he paused for a moment, thinking of a word. "…Diverse…. school. The people that go here are separated by this power. We have namely four main groups that you will come to understand. I can explain it better to you at lunch by showing you directly but quickly stated, the four groups that reign the school are The Perfects, The Elite, The Hoods, and The Right Hand. Each kind of go with the title, ya know."

Miroku flipped his hand at his friend's hood and InuYasha quickly recoiled away from the gesture. "You apparently will be thrown into the hood category. Get it…" he pulled at the hood on the back of his sweatshirt. "The school passed a ban a couple years ago, after all the school violence escalated, trying to ban hoods. Back then; the group that is known as the Hoods were the outcasts. We, meaning the group known as the outcasts, decided since hooded sweatshirts were really what we predominantly wore, would all wear them and refuse to change. They suspended almost all of us but being in a very rich and powerful school means rich and powerful parents; namely lawyers and congressmen. It became a violation of our…" Miroku stared at the ground for a moment then shrugged, "one of our constitutional amendments…so they couldn't say shit to us about it. Yet it changed our name.

With a defeated sigh, he added, "Not that I care, mind you. I'd rather be called a hood then an outcast or loser."

InuYasha stared blankly for a moment then shrugged. "Whatever…who gives a damn about that shit? You're fuckin' avoiding the topic. This chick…you like her?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and diverted his attention towards the soccer fields. "Sango is my world; I've known her since fourth grade and let me tell you, it was love at first sight." He sighed sadly…longingly. "Her clique never really accepted me after seventh grade, when my…" he stared at InuYasha and shrugged, "antics…got the better of me. I groped the wrong girl, some high school jock's girlfriend, and got the crap kicked out of me. After that, it flew around that I was a pervert. I tried to talk to Sango but then rumors spread that Sango and I had a relationship. Her friends didn't like that much and basically she hasn't spoken to me since then. Hell…she doesn't even know I'm still alive."

InuYasha studied the boy's face for a moment, seeing the unmasked pain then shrugged and lit up another joint. "Fuck what the others say," he suggested while not meeting Miroku's eyes. "If you're in love with her for this long, go for it. Who gives a damn about this clique shit? In the end, it's all you, ain't it? All that matters is you and her, ne?"

Miroku bundled up his emotional distress and shoved it back into the dark recess of his mind. He didn't want to be thinking about this now, and less then desired to share these things with a guy he hardly knew. Frowning slightly, Miroku tilted his head in wonder, completely changing the subject. He could worry about Sango on another day, there were other things going on around the school, he realized. Pointing directly at a group of boys who were sitting on the sidelines, Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Over there…the short imp looking guy; do you see him?"

InuYasha glanced towards where Miroku was pointing with mocked interest. Nothing better to do for the time being, he felt, so he might as well indulge in his new friend's little whims. He could use a new lackey and this Miroku guy didn't seem half bad. It wasn't hard to find the imp; he was standing next to a walking prick. "Yeah…the little shit? What about him?"

Miroku crossed his arms and leaned back somewhat put off, intrigued. "That's Jaken…he's second in command of The Elite; he's really the most annoying little mongrel you'll ever meet. He has an ego the size of his head, and for some reason finds himself above everyone else." Wrinkling his nose in disdain, he continued, "now…I know almost everyone in this school, but I do not know whom that silver haired man is that is talking with him."

InuYasha's eyes darkened as he stared at the man to whom Miroku was referring. Disgust etched his words, hardening them like stone. The single name that slipped from his mouth was full of venomous hatred. "Sesshoumaru."

Miroku took a few glances from the new guy to his new friend; the air quickly grew stiffening and Miroku could only guess that there was a past that didn't bode well between the two. "You know him?"

InuYasha sighed and leaned back as well, resting his back on the cold metal bar of the bleachers. And this was what he had loathed doing…family introductions. "That's my bastard of a half brother; it's his first day. Looks like the ice-prince is making friends…or fuck buddies. Always said he was gay…"

Miroku gazed from Sesshoumaru back to InuYasha then back again, shock registering in not only his voice but his eyes."He's related to you?"

InuYasha glared at the boy from beneath his Oakley sunglasses. "Yeah…not by choice mind you. You want to talk about self-absorbed spoiled assholes, just mention my brother's name."

Miroku nodded and gasped as Sesshoumaru turned to return the stares. Though his concealment spell was in place, his amber eyes betrayed his human appearance. The ice-cold glower cut through the human's nerves like a knife through butter. "He's…Youkai?"

InuYasha stared at the human next to him for a pause, then sighed. He nodded once swiftly, confirming the boy's belief. "Yeah…it's all a great part of his perfection, or so he likes to believe."

Miroku regarded InuYasha for a long pause as well, trying to see behind the hanyou's disguise. "I'm sorry if this is bold of me…but if you're related, then are you…"

InuYasha scoffed and blew out a large cloud of smoke, his eyes darkening behind the tinted sunglasses. His voice grew cold…grew distant; it was like a bitter wind had swept around the two, embracing them like a cloak. "Mind your own fuckin' business, Miroku. It ain't' something I talk about."

Miroku sensed the sullen hostility and he dropped the subject with a muttered apology. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you."

InuYasha shrugged it off then stood up. Stretching his bones, he popped his neck twice. Casting a long glower in his brother's direction, InuYasha mused, "I think we should get going. Sesshoumaru knowing I'm here when I should be in class is only going to lead to confrontation: him saying shit and me kicking his ass. Come on and show me around this hellhole! What class do I have next?"

Miroku caught up with the boy, jumping down the bleachers two steps at a time. "Well…gym is next so we don't have to go far."

The two paused at the bottom of the bleachers while InuYasha crushed the life out of his blunt and then cast it to the ground. Miroku's eyes followed the roach as it hit the floor before his eyebrows furrowed. "You know, InuYasha…I would be a little bit more careful. If school officials find your…" he looked to the crushed roll then back at InuYasha, "…smokes…they might launch an investigation."

Miroku chuckled at the boy's nonchalant attitude and the rather obscene gesture he shot Miroku's way, and then began to laugh hysterically. InuYasha didn't get it, but he didn't doubt that the humor was well placed. Miroku held up a palm towards InuYasha, trying to control his laughter. "I'm sorry…it's just that everyone here deals that stuff but no one dares to smoke it on campus. It's really ridiculous and somewhat hypocritical. It's like if we don't see you doing it, it's okay kind of policy. Just…be careful."

Silence ensued as the boys trekked back towards the high school gym doors. The silence was uncomfortable for the two boys and Miroku beat InuYasha to the punch. "So…where did you move here from?"

"Kyushu…I lived there for about a year and a half. Before that we were living in California for about four years."

Miroku paused and wheeled around the face InuYasha. "America? Wow…that's really awesome. I've been there a couple times but never for a serious length of time. California and New York are my favorite places to visit, but I'm sure I wouldn't want to live there. How was it to adapt to from your time here?"

'Boring…a hell hole…the place that triggered the systematic destruction of my life?' InuYasha shook his head at all of his descriptions, settling on an answer that wouldn't take him hours to explain. "I miss it, honestly…" his eyes darkened, memories washed over him like waves upon a craggy shore. He closed his eyes for a moment, reliving the happier days…before all the shit, before his life truly went to hell. "It was really hot in the summers, beautiful in the winters, despite the threat of fires. We lived right off the beach so I was almost always surfing when I wasn't in school. I made a few friends…but I guess it just got to be to much for my half brother and his wench."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, the word sitting somewhat foreign on his tongue. "Wench? What…is he married?"

InuYasha scoffed. "Keh, I told you, my brother's gay." Crossing his arms, he looked off to the lockers. "His mother's the wench. We share a father but I'm in no relation to his mother at all, thank the fucking gods. I hate the bitch; I've lived with her for about eight years and it's been hell every day."

Miroku had a thousand questions running through his mind about this situation and causes for the boy to be so resentful but chose to only ask, "So you live with them? Your…brother…and the wench?" A nod was his only answer. "Do you guys have a flat around the city or are you on the outskirts?"

InuYasha sighed, "You're becoming annoying, Miroku. Stop with the fuckin' twenty-questions game. I live outside the city at the Taisho chateau, is that enough for you?"

Miroku's mouth dropped open, his voice caught in his throat. 'The Taisho château? Is this guy serious?' The mansion was legendary for it's size and the property it kept outside of the city, but even more so for the previous owner. Inu No Taisho had been a large contributor to the cities charities for decades, his company reigning supreme over all others…and he became even more popular with his death a decade prior. Taisho had been one of the more deadly and influential people in Japanese history…not to mention one of the strongest Youkai lords ever to walk the face of the planet.

"Where's the girl's locker room?"

Miroku shook his head, as if trying to get water out of his ears, and turned quickly to gawk at the stranger. "What…did you just ask?"

InuYasha smirked, his lips turning up in a rather lazy smile and repeated himself while articulating every word, "The girl's locker room. Where is it?"

"Why?" Miroku stared at his new friend, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

"Because. Just show me where it is, asshole. There's something I got to check out."

Miroku grunted, knowing it was against his better judgment, and then flicked his wrist to have the boy follow him. They walked in silence until they entered a long corridor blocked by two doors. As if it were nothing, InuYasha threw it back and moseyed his way in.

Unable to fathom what he just watched, Miroku threw back the door and nearly screamed, "What, in the Gods names, do you think you're doing?"

InuYasha grinned over his shoulder. "Just checking out how rich this place really is." seeing the blank look that blanketed Miroku's face, InuYasha turned to walk backwards and explain. "You can always tell how much money a school has by the layout of the girl's bathrooms and locker room. I want to know if this place is as loaded as I think it is. Besides, if gym is still in session, this is the easier place to check then simply walking into a chick's bathroom."

Miroku felt flush as he glanced about nervously. "I don't think this is a good idea, InuYasha. It's not…. safe; the girls in this school are vicious to say the least."

InuYasha flipped him off as he walked into what was the lounge for the girls in the gym. Floored by a plush carpet, surrounded by micro fiber couches, the room was accented by a beautiful television and a few snack machines before the bathroom even began. InuYasha let out a low whistle while he took in the sights. "Damn, this place is loaded."

Miroku put half of his body through the door of the gym and tried to locate his friend in the forbidden realm. Even though he was known as the school pervert, he had never stepped foot inside of the locker room. "InuYasha…please; I really don't believe this can bring about anything good!"

InuYasha stuck his head out from the lounge and beckoned for Miroku to join him. "Look, asshole, you're acting like a monk, even though you're a lecher! Get your ass over here and forget your holy vows for one moment."

Miroku sighed, ignoring the jibe that InuYasha could never have known the truth…or history…behind. Taking a few careful steps, Miroku found himself praying to his Gods that the field hockey team would not soon return. 'The last thing I need is to be beaten with sticks.' He walked up quickly to his friend, intent on giving him a piece of his mind, until he laid eyes on the room. "Hey…. we don't have half of this in our locker room. What gives?"

"What do you think you two are doing in here?"

Both boys wheeled around at the sound of the angry female voice, echoing from the entrance to the lounge. Two girls, one InuYasha instantly recognized as Kagome, stood staring at the boys.

Miroku paled considerably and looked to the ground. "My friend is new here and wanted to see the _entire_ school."

The girl who InuYasha didn't know crossed her arms dubiously, her voice registering with a deep annoyance. "I doubt the girls' locker room was on the agenda. Get the hell out before I tell the coach you're in here!" Her eyes latched onto Miroku's for a moment, before she glanced to the wall, her attitude turning into more of a façade. "Besides, shouldn't you be in English, Miroku?"

InuYasha could smell a spike in the boy's adrenaline level and slowly realized that this girl must be the aforementioned Sango. Grabbing Miroku's arm, InuYasha led him away from the two angry females. "Whatever bitch; who gives a damn! But before you go bitching us out, don't forget that you should be in class also."

Kagome stared at the outspoken boy as he glared at them in passing. She held up a hall pass, rolling her eyes dramatically. "We have a reason to be here, you jerk. You don't; besides for being perverts!"

InuYasha gave her the finger as he pulled open the door and dragged Miroku away from the confrontation. Just as the door slammed, the bell announcing the end of the first period rang.

Turning on Miroku, InuYasha socked the man in the shoulder with a cocked eyebrow. "What the fuck was that all about?"

Miroku glared angrily at the man before fisting his hands into his hair and sighed dejectedly. "What was what all about InuYasha? If you can remember correctly, it was your curiosity that ended us in _that_ situation."

InuYasha rolled his golden eyes and pointed a finger at Miroku. "Don't fuck with me, Monk. I mean, what were you getting all flustered about?"

Miroku's cheeks stained crimson as he turned his attention towards the closed door of the gym. "I…well…that was the girl I was telling you about…" he seemed to stare off into a daze. "She said my name…Sango still knows my name."

InuYasha reared back and punched the boy, once again, in the shoulder. "Can you get your head out of your ass for two seconds?"

Miroku blinked himself back to reality and rubbed his shoulder. "You know…you are _really_ abusive!" With a wry laugh, Miroku lead InuYasha towards the boys' locker room. "Great…now that incident is going to spread and my level of school lecher is gonna rise."

With a shrug, Miroku walked to his locker. "Did you bring a change of clothes for gym?"

InuYasha scoffed and turned to leave. "I'll make up a first day excuse, they'll buy it. Hurry your ass up." Walking forward without looking, InuYasha rammed straight into a stone wall of a body. Turning slowly, he found himself staring into the angry eyes of his brother.

"Watch where the hell you're going, half breed."

InuYasha glared at his brother enraged. "What the fuck did you just call me, Fluffy?"

The wall known as Sesshoumaru, reached out and grabbed InuYasha by his collar. With hardly any effort, Sesshoumaru lifted his brother from the ground and pinned him against the wall. He took one sniff of his brother's clothes and withdrew, still holding the hanyou by his collar. His voice was calm and deadly, his eyes sinister. "Don't ever fuckin call me that." He narrowed his eyes, "You smell like marijuana."

"You smell like dog shit."

Sesshoumaru pushed InuYasha, intent on beating his brother to a bloody pulp until a rather short impish kid joined the mix. Though his concealment made him look human, it did nothing for his looks. "Sesshoumaru…" he squawked, "We don't mingle with their kind."

InuYasha threw a glare of daggers to the imp that had arrived on the scene. 'Jaken, Miroku called him'. With a sneer, InuYasha shoved at his brother's chest then dropped to his feet. Brushing off his pants, he turned to the imp. "Who the fuck is talking to you? Keep your beak out of this!"

The boy ignored InuYasha's comment and continued talking to Sesshoumaru; a vivid display of disgust etched upon his face. "He is one of the urchins' of the school…half breed is right. He's a hood and I already explained to you how worthless they are. Just leave him to his wallowing and let's move on."

Sesshoumaru stared at Jaken out of the corner, unsure whether to continue his assault on the hanyou or take up arms against the misshapen boy for attempting to tell Sesshoumaru what to do. Backing away from InuYasha, he narrowed his eyes, issuing a silent threat, then turned on his heels and brushed past Jaken.

InuYasha watched Sesshoumaru vanish, a finger gesture issued at the boy's back. Miroku was by his side in an instant. "See what I mean when I saw annoying as shit."

Miroku nodded towards InuYasha and placed a hand on his shoulder for support. "Uhh…good relationship you have with your brother, now isn't it?"

InuYasha stared at the appendage on his shoulder then glared at Miroku, cocking an eyebrow in question of the movement. "You don't know the fuckin half of it."

Miroku shrugged and removed his hand from InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't let him get to you."

"Easier said than done. Now come on, asshole, show me who my teacher is."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stared off into space as she changed for gym. Sango and Rin noticed immediately as they paused in their actions. The two girls glared at each other then turned their attention back to the dazing Kagome. Sango was the first to speak. "Are you going to tell us what's going on or do we have to guess? You haven't been okay since we ran into the letch and his friend."

Kagome blinked then looked at Sango. She had yet to tell them about what happened at the club, regardless of their constant ridicule and demanding accusations. Seeing Miroku and that new boy for some reason triggered a playback of that night. She blinked again and sighed. "I'm sorry Sango…what did you say?"

Rin and Sango once again exchanged looks as they walked out of the locker room. Rin spoke up next. "You're completely zoning Kagome. What aren't you telling us?" she gasped and grabbed her friend's elbow. "Does this have to do with the club?" she gasped again and began to rant. "You freaked after you saw Miroku…was he at the club on Friday night? Is he the reason you're all sorts of flustered?" Her eyes widened to her diluted idea, "Did he _grope_ you? Do you know that he has officially groped one fourth of the girls in this school?"

Kagome turned and gave her friend a cold stare. "No, Miroku was not at the club…no he did not grope me…no I don't want to talk about what happened and yes, I know that Miroku is a letch."

Sango giggled and stepped between her two friends. She wrapped her arms around their shoulders and moved them along towards their gathering class. "Ladies, ladies…no need to fight. We both know that something happened at the club, and Kagome, we are both insulted that you have yet to tell us…"

Kagome nearly screamed. The girls had her up that night until three in the morning drilling her. It had been constant pressure since then to admit the truth. She turned on her heels towards her two friends her face beet red. "_Fine_!" she screamed at them. "Do you really want to know what happened? Some stranger had the audacity to _lick_ me!" Her face grew to a fire-red as she realized that everyone in the gym was now staring at her open-mouthed. Her eyes grew to the size of baseballs and she buried her head in Sango's shoulder.

Rin and Sango stared at each other in disbelief. "What do you mean 'licked you'?" they asked sequentially.

Kagome peeked up at her friend and muttered, "He thought I was someone else…I think. He pulled me onto his lap and held me there, being a complete and total asshole. Then when I finally got up, he stood and looked like he was going to kiss me until he diverted at the last minute and licked my neck!"

"Oh. My. God," echoed out of Rin's mouth who just gaped at the girl.

Sango took more initiative. "Wait…he pulled you onto his lap, would not let you go then just licked you? Did he say anything, like his name or something?"

Kagome shook her head as they began to walk again, Kagome's head plastered towards the floor. Everyone was still staring at the perfect that had just screamed such a thing out loud. "He just kept calling me…"

"Princess…."a voice purred into her ear from behind her.

The girl jumped a mile high and turned around and swung blindly. She felt her hand connect with skin and heard three gasps. She opened her eyes to see a very baffled Hojo in front of her, and her two friends gawking at her.

"OhmygodHojoimsosorry!" her words slurred together as she put her two arms on his own trying to steady him out. The boy looked upset, to say the least. "You interrupted our conversation with the wrong word at the wrong time!"

The track star shook his head and rubbed his cheek where he had struck him and chuckled. "Don't worry Kagome…I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hi before gym started." He stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and grinned, feeling rather foolish for his failed attempt to flirt. 'I must remind myself never to call her that again,' he engrained in his memory. Seeing the piercing eyes of his friends, he nearly started to sweat. "Well…I'll see you later at lunch, Kagome." He turned and gave her a small wave before walking off to meet up with his friends.

The girls glared at her harder as they reached their class. Rin couldn't hold it anymore. "You just slapped Hojo!" She couldn't help but state the obvious. "Did that guy at the club mess you up that bad?"

Kagome stared at her friend and sighed. She thought it was impossible but her face grew to a dark crimson. "You don't understand…he licked me. The ass licked me!"

Sango crossed her arms and stared at her best friend. "Kagome, how long have we been friends?"

Kagome sighed and put her hands in front of her eyes. "Fourteen years, Sango. What of it?"

"Kai Demago…he licked you in sixth grade….Hiken Brau, he kissed you last year. Never, and I mean never, Kagome, have I seen you this frustrated over one boy where it lasts for three days. You always told me right away when it happened then I helped you kick the boy's ass! What's different?" Sango suddenly gasped and pointed at her friend. "You thought he was hot! A complete hottie licked you!"

Kagome peered over the tips of her fingers at her two staring friends. They could hardly contain themselves with laughter. Her eyes darkened. "Rin…you know Mr. Perfect that you were so angry about that night? The God that was at your bar?"

Rin nodded and gasped. "Hey…that was my Mr. Perfect! If you tell me he licked you, I'll be really pissed!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "No, it was Mr. Prefect's younger brother, the almighty God's reincarnation!"

Both girls gawked at their friend for a long time. Sango was the first to speak. "Mr. Perfect had a brother?"

Kagome nodded and glared at her hands, twiddling her fingers together. "He was…perfect, Sango. Absolutely beautiful…golden eyes, beautiful silver hair. I've never seen anything like him. But he was such a jerk!" She grunted in frustration. "Why are the gorgeous ones always assholes?"

Rin smiled and rubbed her friend's back. "Don't worry Kagome; you'll never have to see him again so it's all good!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

No more then two feet away stood a gawking InuYasha. He stared at the girls until Miroku prodded him to approach the teacher, who was standing in front of the girls. InuYasha forced himself to direct his attention from the girls to Miroku. 'She thinks I'm a God…wow…' he felt a smirk crawl its way to his lips. "What do you want Miroku?"

Miroku glared in confusion at the boy then pointed to the teacher. "Go tell him who you are! You need to sign in for roll call!"

InuYasha glared from the teacher to the girls then back. 'If I do that, they will probably tell me to take off my hood. Damnit all…I could so use this as an upper hand!' he grumbled as Miroku grabbed his hand and pulled him to the male gym coach. "Mr. Floydd…this is InuYasha…he's new here. First day and all…didn't bring gym clothes."

The gym coach looked over the boy in front of him through a pair of thin sunglasses. "Welcome to Takahashi High. First rule of thumb, no sweatshirts in gym class…and loose the sunglasses." InuYasha stared at the man who very quickly became impatient. "I mean now, slacker!"

InuYasha ignored the teacher and turned to face the girls. 'She needs to look at me…' he listened for the right combination of words to exit Kagome's mouth again.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome sighed as the two girls went into a deep discussion about 'Mr. Perfect and his godly brother'. 'Why did I tell them?' she asked herself over and over. This would not be dropped now for months. 'He was such an arrogant jerk…just thinking he could touch me like that!' Thinking about it sent shivers up her spine. For a month Sango had tried so desperately to convince Kagome to go out with Hojo. 'Hojo is a nice guy…he dresses nice, is polite, courteous…' she sighed as she looked at her friends. 'And he would never ever touch me like that!' She gasped at her thought. 'Do I want to be touched like that?' Her face started to grow red again.

Rin giggled at her friend's dilemma. "I think someone wants to see the god-like-brother again."

Kagome frowned and stared at her friend. "No, I don't. I hope I never see him again! What kind of perv goes around licking people and calling them princess?"

Sango leaned in and whispered into Kagome's ear, "The kind that you are attracted to?"

Kagome blushed and yelled at her friend, "I am not attracted to that scumbag! Sango…he licked me. He pulled me onto his lap and nearly molested me!"

Sango yelled back at her friend, not nearly as loud though, "And you enjoyed every minute of it. Admit it Kagome, that's why you didn't want to tell us! If you didn't enjoy it, then you would have told us immediately so we could have ripped his balls off! Just admit it, it turned you on!"

Kagome's face flushed and she stalked off towards their gym teacher. 'It really did…' She took a deep breath to ask her gym teacher if she could run to the bathroom. 'I need to get away from them…I need time to think.' She paused when she saw him talking to the new hood boy and Miroku. "Great, just what the world needs, more pervs." She crossed her arms and stared angrily at the back of the boy's shirt.

InuYasha turned around and stared back at Kagome, a smile tugging at his lips. "Hey, I'm not the one screaming out about my sex life in the middle of a gymnasium! So keep your comments to yourself, _Princess_!" InuYasha smirked as all words died on Kagome's lips. Her face had started to twist with anger when he started his sentence but with the final name, her face dropped. 'She looks like she's gonna pass out!' InuYasha had to use all of his self-control to keep from bursting out laughing. She stared at him, her eyes wide. InuYasha reached up and removed his sunglasses and gave Kagome a cocky smile. "Now what were you saying about someone being a God, sweetie?"

Kagome's eyes looked like they were to pop out of her head. She gasped as the new boy enveloped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He leaned down and added, "You taste as good as you look…"

Kagome reached up and slapped the boy across his face. That got everyone's attention. Sango and Rin were immediately by her side and froze as their eyes fell into his gaze. Rin muttered, "That must be Mr. Prefect's brother." A small moan of agreement leaked out of Sango's mouth as they stared from the new boy to Kagome. Kagome's face was pale and her mouth was shaped in an 'oh' form. InuYasha threw back his hood and smirked once more at Kagome. He flicked his tongue at her in a very provocative manor then raised an eyebrow. He then turned his back to the girl and stared at the teacher, feeling three sets of eyes burning through the back of his sweatshirt and ignored Miroku's intense glare. 'God this is going to be a good year!'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Enjoy and R&R.

-A blanket disclaimer to the InuYasha characters: they aren't mine so don't sue! Those that are OC's…they are…so don't use.  loveyalots!

- A special thanks to my wonderful betas Angelevie and Shizuka Kaze.


	6. of all things

Curse of the Dragon 

- annotation: please note that the school system that I created for them is much like what we use in America. Yes, I am well aware (now) that school is not like this in Japan. I based it off my high school experience, however. Eight periods a day, forty-six minutes each.

CHAPTER 6 **'of all the people…'**

The following forty minutes of her abnormally boring gym class seemed to drag on for nothing short of eternity. 'I knew I shouldn't of gotten out of bed this morning…I knew it! Maybe everything would have been avoided if I had just pulled that damned pillow over my head a little tighter…or chucked my alarm out the window.'

Not more then a minute after that arrogant jerk, of who was the frosting to the crappy day, had turned his back to the girls thinking him victorious in her humiliation, the interrogation by her friends and by her own conscious began. Even now, nearly an hour later, it continued to grate on her remaining nerves.

The three high school girls were now seated on the bench watching the other kids in class play a rousing game of soccer. The boys, who the school refused to let play with the girls, were on an opposing field playing football. Sango wasn't pleased with that rule, she felt it was sexist. It wasn't that Kagome didn't agree with her, but she would rather play football with a group of girl's then get plowed into the ground by a fully clothed male…with possibly the exception of that glorious… '_No, no, bad Kagome! Damnit, if this keeps up, I'm going to need a cold shower_!'

Sango and Rin nearly had to drag Kagome to the bench after 'the Godly brother' had made his appearance. Kagome could only guess that she looked like she was ready to go in for blood to the hanyou. He had actually laughed at her in front of the gymnasium. Didn't he know who she was? Didn't he know how popular she was? No one laughed at her…they pined for her, they longed for her. Okay, so maybe she was ready to go in for that kill, but hell, it would have been worth it!

A fragil silence had surrounded the girl's for the past few five minutes, one that was bound to be shattered without remorse. Kagome knew how the game worked; they would try to ware her down with a bombardment of questions, let her believe herself safe for an awkward few moments of silence to linger over her answers, and then blow her head off with the next round. She was ready when Sango spoke up. "Kagome."

Kagome didn't acknowledge that anyone was talking to her but softly groaned at the sound of her name. She wasn't up for any more questions, let alone any more arguments. She just wanted to crawl back into her bed, one that thoughts of that bastard didn't reside.

"…Are you sure that arrogant son of a bitch was really the same guy from the club? How do you know he didn't just overhear us and decide to prove himself an asshole?"

"I'm sure." Was Kagome's very brief but direct answer. Her mind, however, seemed to have a lot more to say on the matter. '_I would never forget those eyes; they're like liquid gold. It's like staring into a raging volcano bent on destruction; it's so beautiful yet so dangerous' _Kagome shook her head, trying to rattle the image out of her brain. _'Damnit, why can't I get him out of my thoughts? I've never had it for a guy like this! I feel my blood boiling with I think about how his hands felt wrapped around me. Is it possible to get a high from just thoughts alone?'_

Rin licked her lips and slowly answered Sango's question for Kagome, seeing the girl's reluctance to participate further. "That ass is defiantly the other bastard's brother. You never see a set of beautiful silver haired guys who can have such a deficiency in interpersonal communication skills. …jerk." She couldn't help the tainted frustration in her voice. Everything always worked out for Kagome; the girl's hardest decision was whether to date Hojo or Kouga…or what color pants to match with her Gucci purse. She didn't know the blackness that could engulf life. And for a moment, Rin had seen a ray of hope, a ray of light, even if it came in the form of some condescending bastard; he was gorgeous. '_Kagome gets her prince charming…well…at least her oger…I'm left high and dry, knowing I'll never see mine again. How is this fair_?'

Sango bit her lip, watching both Rin and Kagome drift off into their own little worlds and sighed loudly, trying to jar them back to her impending reality. "Kagome, what about Hojo? He's cute, he's smart and if you're dating someone, that ass is bound to leave you alone!"

Kagome didn't spare Sango a glance. Her eyes drifted slowly across the frosty green fields of grass towards the boys playing a rather rough game of tackle. "Who?" Though her brain refused to acknowledge the boy's identity, it still processed the thought. _'Hojo…a week ago I would have been gushing over his attention. But did I ever like Hojo? He's been asking me out for months…but I've never given him the time. Is it that he's not what I want? Can he be that guy I need? His name is most defiantly not the name I want to be screaming with my legs wrapped around…'_Kagome's face ignited in a red hot blush that ran down her neck and under her shirt as she nearly gasped out loud. _'Did I really just think that? Oh, what is this pervert doing to me?'_

Rin and Sango exchanged a worried glance. Rin was the first to speak. "Kagome…you can't be serious? Come on…this guy is a complete asshole! He's trouble…just look who he is hanging out with?" Luckily Rin's attention was on Kagome so much in fact that she didn't notice the redness of Sango's cheeks. She continued ranting, "I mean…that guy is absolutely trouble with a capital T! You could practically get high standing next to him; he reeked of that 'stuff' so strongly! We all know that 'that' is a problem!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. _'I've never been affected by a boy like this! Maybe…maybe I should try to talk to him…. yell at him for the way he treated me! Maybe it's just that I'm…'_ Kagome sighed again and stared at her hands. She turned and stared into Sango's eyes, her own pleading for help. "Sango…I don't know what to do! I have never felt this way about anyone!"

Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders. "Kags…. come on, he's obviously not good and Rin has stated why that is. Kagome, think of Hojo; nice, friendly, innocent of murder and drug possession Hojo. That creep…he's just a hood…. as the Elite's would call him, a waste of life."

Kagome heard Sango's description of Hojo then stopped listening. It was always the same, she thought sadly, 'Go with Hojo, Kagome…he's so dreamy. So nice and so sweet…' Kagome always had to fight the urge to retch on the spot. '_Hojo is so innocent…he would never be able to turn me on like…'_She looked to the ground to avoid her flustered face from being noticed by everyone. _'Why did he have to come here, of all school in Japan? Why this one and why in my class?'_

A football interrupted the girls gossiping as it sailed through the tiny gap of mere inches between Sango and Kagome's heads. Gasping, Kagome fell backwards off the bench renouncing the very last ounce of dignity that she had left in her body. Staring from her upside-down position, she glared back to see a very pissed off white haired god staring at them, chuckling at her current position. Sango turned around like someone lit a fire under her and grabbed Kagome's arm to help her back to the bench. She then stood up and picked up the football. She held it for a long moment, her eyes interlocking with InuYasha. "I think you dropped this, Asshole. Come get it!"

InuYasha stared at the girl from across the field, a look of triumph stretched across his face. He could hear what the bitches were saying and didn't like it at all. 'They don't fuckin know me! How dare they make assumptions!' Anger led to the ball nearly taking off the rambling girl's head. The only thing that made him not hit her was the glare that Miroku had been giving him. Hearing Sango's announcement, he marched towards the girl. He held out a hand as he reached her yet she pulled the ball back. His eyes darkened and narrowed into slits as he stared at her venomously. "Give me the ball, Wench!"

Sango chewed on her lip as she stared at the angry boy in front of her. "I think you owe my friend Kagome an apology, besides for the fact that you nearly just killed us!"

InuYasha turned and glared at Kagome. The poor girl seemed on the verge of tears. 'This is too easy,' InuYasha thought as he slowly turned his head back towards Sango. His lips grew into a smirk. "Look, Bitch, just give me my fuckin ball and I'll let you go back to your petty gossiping! I would never apologize to someone like her…like you. I don't owe you shit besides for a good ass kicking for the way you're talking to me!" He bent towards Sango, who was now fuming with anger, and grinned. His voice was above a dull whisper. "You don't know me, so don't fuck with me."

Sango's back went ridged and she threw the ball up in the air a few times, catching it with her right hand while she stared at the boy before her. Rin was now on her feet standing next to her friend, fury blazing in their aura. Sango glared at Rin who in turn glared at InuYasha. "Stay away from Kagome, Asshole!" Rin added. Sango then tossed the ball up in the air and that's when things got nasty.

InuYasha reached up and grabbed the ball, momentarily taking his eyes away from the females in front of him. As he did so, Rin reared back and kicked InuYasha directly between his legs, catching him as hard as she could with her knee. InuYasha then missed the football, which clonked him in the face, and dropped to his knees with a very deep growl of pain before keeling over. Sango and Rin stepped back smiling at the crumpled form of their opponent. They turned and grabbed Kagome's arms, pulling her from the scene. They did miss, however, the red that now engulfed the eyes of the hanyou that they so treacherously took down. Standing, he turned glaring at the girls. He took a step to follow them to end their existence for daring the do such a thing when he ran into another body. He glared into two piercing blue eyes that were staring at him angrily. "Move."

The boy with the blue eyes glared back and scoffed. His voice was deeper then InuYasha and his black hair tied in a tight ponytail swayed while he talked. "Look, dog shit, you're new here so I shall forgive your ignorance today, just like I did your brother for his dominant shit on the bus."

"Oh, you're the mangy wolf that my brother threw out of the backseat of the bus…now I know why your stench was familiar!" He could feel more rage boiling inside of him. His eyes and his anger fell away from the girls and focused now on the boy who was in his way.

Kouga stared at InuYasha with disgust. "Look…stay away from Kagome. She's mine."

InuYasha stared for a moment then smirked. All anger seemed to fade from his body and was replaced with a stubbornness instilled to the hanyou by his father. A proud cocky smile was its trademark. "Maybe in your darkest fantasy wolf shit, but in this world, your stench is but your own. You haven't marked her…so in my book, that means she's up for grabs!"

Kouga balled his hands into tight fists as he stared at the hanyou. "Don't even think about defiling my woman, mutt face! Kagome is mine, got it?"

InuYasha leaned in to stare into the stranger's eyes. "Not a snowballs chance in hell, ass wipe. She'll be mine before the end of the week…that's a guarantee."

Kouga grinned and crossed his bronze muscular arms in front of his chest. "Care to make a wager on that bet, dog breath?"

InuYasha mimicked the wolf's stance and grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

Kouga snorted and tilted his head to his shoulder. "Say…if you don't claim her by the end of the week you leave her the fuck alone. I mean it, mutt, no talking to her, no ogling her…just stay the fuck away from her!"

InuYasha scoffed and retorted, "And what the hell do I get out of this? What could you possibly offer me to make this worth my wile?"

Kouga thought for a long moment then shrugged. "Booze…drugs…. whatever. I have my connections. What would you want?"

InuYasha tilted his head, as if thinking then nodded. "I want all of the above…plus for you to refer to me as lord for the rest of the school year. Got that, you mangy pest?"

Kouga looked as if he had been hit by a truck but quickly recovered and nodded. He grinned and turned on his heels. "By the way, mutt face, my names Kouga. You'll know it well…after all, it's what Kagome will be screaming soon enough!"

Miroku was by InuYasha's side as soon as Kouga was gone. The two stared at each other before retiring to the locker rooms. He had to use all of his strength from laughing at the limping hanyou. "You know, InuYasha, a wise man once said 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. You may wish to be careful as to how you proceed with your arrangement with Kouga."

InuYasha whipped his head around to stare at his friend. "You heard that?" Miroku only nodded and InuYasha scoffed, crossing his arms. "Stay out of it, monk…I can get down that wench's pants easily."

Miroku shrugged and slightly smiled. 'I guess he doesn't want to know Kagome's past with boys…I guess he doesn't want to know how pure this girl really is. If he only knew what he was dabbling in…oh well, let him choose the path less traveled by…' He settled his answer with a simple "hmm" before walking to the locker room with the hanyou in tote.

XXXXXXXX

Kagome's day at no point got any better. In fact, it continued to spiral downhill faster then an eighteen-wheeler on an ice bank. The new kid was in every single on of her classes. He sat by Miroku, who sat annoyingly close to Sango, and glared at her every time she turned to see if he was looking. _'Its like he's mocking me,'_ she thought with disgust. _'I'm going to have to put up with this for a full year! Can I kill myself now?' _

Kagome tried to busy herself in her classes with Sango and her two other friends Eri and Ayme. They hardly noticed her distant gaze or her intentional stares at the boy in the black hoodie that slept in the back of the room. It was sad, really, Kagome often found herself thinking, as to how much of a gap really was between the girls that she hung out with the girls that Miroku and Koga associated with. Karon, a very antisocial member of the hoods, would often glare at the girls obviously mocking then though she and Kagome had never spoken more then two words at each other.

'_She's been in my classes since ninth grade and in two years, I still never spoke with her. Does that make me the bitch? She's so quick to criticize and ridicule Sango, Eri, Ayme, and me…but we never did anything to her. I don't get it…'_ She would always just shake her head and go back to her work. _'Its always like this,' _she thought glaring at her paper, _'every year the four groups recruit new members into its organization and break friendships of kids and ignite the fire to fuel battles long ahead in life's paths. It's ridiculous but with people like Jaken and Kouga…people like Kikyo and Naraku…they will always be around…will always make sure that there is a battle for tomorrow brewing. Someone will always initiate the hate for someone different then themselves and push their beliefs onto others. No one will ever question it…dare alone defy it.' _

Kagome was now stuck in that whirlwind…she was expected by her friends to date Hojo…he was after all a star track runner and not to mention a perfect. It was within her own group, so everyone accepted it. It was very rare for people in different groups to mingle, let alone date. Those that did were normally shunned by the school and became the joke of their classmates…the people who they so freely bestowed the title of 'friend' upon.

Before Kagome knew it, the lunch bell had rung. Now she sat with her friends at their lunch table in the front of the cafeteria. She was, as always, sitting next to Sango with Rin on her right side. Eri, Ayme, Hojo sat with them as well. Kagome tired hard not to focus on the fact that every conversation in the lunchroom consisted, in some form, of her outbursts in gym class. Her friends avoided the topic and instead talked about nothing really important, some stuff about social events coming up such as concerts or parties. They spoke of classes they liked and problems they couldn't understand. It was not a baseless existence as many dared to mock, but a well kept one. No fluctuation…no change…no one ever dared to interrupt the table of 'the perfects', but instead chose to walk around the teens whispering about rumors of the kids and the latest gossip. Yet that too was all soon to change.

Miroku and InuYasha arrived late to lunch, their Math teacher felt the need to lecture the two drugged out boys about the ethics of sleeping in class and how they would never go anywhere in life. They hardly listened, as their stomach's demanded their attention. They ploughed through the lunchroom, slamming their book bags down on the table closest to the wall and the exit of the building. Both boys then bullied their way through the lunch line, got what they needed and walked in silence back to their table…the way that everyone normally did. InuYasha noticed Kagome looking in his direction and upon meeting his gaze, she redirected her stare into the ramblings of the nosey girls who sat with her. A smile played on InuYasha's lips as he took a minor detour; a detour that would change the rest of his life.

InuYasha dropped his tray off at the table and grinned to his new friends. Miroku, Karon, Kouga and Ginta stared at him in wonder as he swaggered her way up to Kagome's table. With an ear wrenching screech, like nails on a chalkboard, InuYasha dragged a plastic orange chair next to Kagome. He pushed it forward, so it rested on its two front legs and spun it around, so the backrest was facing her. He then lifted his left let over the chair and sat towards her, straddling the metal contraption. He stared at the side of her face, hardly containing his grin to the knowledge that all conversation had ceased in an instant at the table. All eyes now bore into him, except the eyes that he wanted to look into again. He felt his lips slide into a smirk as he watched her fight to keep from looking at him.

Rin broke the silence by huffing out, "Are you lost?"

InuYasha ignored her and continued to stare at the now bright red Kagome. He growled lowly, enough only for her and Sango to hear him, since he had just about knocked Sango out of her own chair as he made room for himself. "Princess…" his tone was full of diabolical condensations. He took on a tone that a father would use to scold a young child. "…You're not being very friendly." His grin widened as her face darkened but she still insisted on not looking at him. A flash of evil crossed his eyes as he dropped into a deep pout and blinked a few times at the girl. "Princess, I'm hurt. You played nice with me at the club, and had little trouble with me touching you there. But now that we have such a great chance to _really_ get to know each other…you want no part in it," he laid his hand over his heart and dropped his shoulders, feigning heartache. "It hurts…really."

Kagome eyes blazed with anger as she turned to stare at the boy. "Shut up! God, leave me alone!"

"Princess…" his angry parent tone returned with a vengeance.

Hojo was on his feet in a minute, staring at the boy from across the table. "The lady told you to leave her alone. I think you need to move on. _Now_!"

InuYasha ignored him as well then wrapped his arm around Kagome, earning a loud yelp from the unsuspecting girl. He looked at her closely then turned and smiled a shit-eating grin at Hojo. "I'm talking to Kagome, homo…not you, so fuck off." He then turned back to stare at Kagome. "Princess…I think we need to get to know each other better, preferably without these garments getting in the way." Ignoring the angry huff that seemed to emanate from everyone at the table, he continued talking. "So what you're going to do is write down your address and I am going to pick you up Friday night." He leaned in to the girl's ear and whispered, "Then we'll see if you really taste as good as I think you do."

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned quickly. "You_ pervert_!" Placing both of her hands on the back of his chair, she pushed and sent the hanyou tumbling to the floor, the chair flipping over his head and crashing into another table. InuYasha rubbed his head and glared at Kagome, who had quickly gathered her things and began to storm out of the cafeteria in tears.

All eyes were now glued to him. With a sly smile, he screamed out to the escaping girl, "So is that a yes?" The door slammed in his response. He smiled and stood up, meeting Sango's angry glare.

"Was the fucking necessary?" Her tone was colder then any glare that Sesshoumaru could have ever mustered.

'The ice prince would be impressed,' InuYasha thought in wonder. He merely shrugged and walked over Miroku's table, where all inhabitants were hysterical with laughter. Inwardly, InuYasha felt bad. 'I didn't mean to make her cry…shit, I thought the bitch was stronger then that.' He shook his head and plopped down in his chair. 'I really hope she is because I'm looking forward to a challenge.'

XXXXXXX

2sd revision. Thank you all for the support!


	7. Was it something i said?

Curse of the Dragon 

CHAPTER 7 was it something I said?

"That…was priceless!" Karon's voice echoed across the awestruck cafeteria. The red headed panther demon held out her hand towards InuYasha as he returned from his conquest, as if he was a returning war hero home from battle. "All hail the destroyer of The Perfects! Man…" She blinked as the hanyou blatantly left her hand hanging in mid air, then recoiled and threw him a sneer.

InuYasha grunted as he sat down next to Miroku, his golden eyes narrowed as he thought over the interaction. He truly hadn't expected such a reaction from Kagome; sure maybe a few hapless blows thrown his way, or a number of deliciously explicit words to be exchanged, but for her to run away crying…that was one for the books. As InuYasha glanced at the panther demon who had been so quick to deem him a God for his antics, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. At first he mistook the action for some type of spasm, but he realized within a second that she was laughing hysterically.

Karon's shoulders shook with a vengeance as she nearly doubled over in her chair, tears threatening to seep from her eyes. Noticing she had finally gained the attention of the dog demon, she covered her ashen face with one hand and waved frantically at him with the other. Taking a moment to collect herself, she began to rant at the hanyou in a tone that dripped condensation. "You didn't really believe that Kagome was going to fall to her knees and beg to suck you off after that show of balls, did you?" Seeing his blank expression, Karon's mirth seemed to double as she could hardly contain her laughter. "You're an idiot!"

InuYasha slammed his hand onto the table, once again earning cafeteria's attention. Staring at the outspoken panther demon, InuYasha's eyes narrowed to slits. "Do I fuckin' know you, bitch? Who the hell are you to say shit to me? I would seriously advise you to watch your mouth."

Karon stared over InuYasha, sizing him up to the measurement of his threat, then slowly sat back in her chair, pushing the black hood off her head as she did so. A head full of fire truck red hair was exposed to the cafeteria, cut in a backwards V around her head. In the front, however, there were to long strands of hair that fell to her shoulders. Striking green eyes glared intently at the hanyou, eyes that could light up a room on a single glance. Yet the demon chose to hide behind white face powder and black eye makeup and carried her vehemence towards society on her shoulders.

Crossing her arms slowly, Karon shot InuYasha a bored glower and hissed, "Temper, Puppy."

The growl that built in the back of InuYasha's throat was based off instinct. He bared his fangs, something that he hardly did in public, and then turned the aggression towards his only friend. Rocketing to his feet, he grabbed his book bag. "I'm getting the fuck out of here; it's like being in the Stepford community or some dumb shit like that. You coming, Letcher?"

Miroku shrugged and groaned inwardly, a feeling forming in his gut that he couldn't shake; somehow something was telling him that InuYasha was going to change his life. As Miroku began to stand his eyes locked with a rather pissed off Wolf Demon across the room, stalking in their direction. "Watch out InuYasha, you got some company at three o'clock."

InuYasha ran a hand through his hair and turned to his right. He took note towards Kouga's approach but what proved to be more of a prevalent matter was the angry Hojo standing directly behind him. InuYasha crossed his arms as he looked over Hojo's body language. InuYasha popped his neck in one direction, loosening up for what seemed to be an imminent fight. "What the fuck do you want, Homo?"

The boy ran his hand through the brown hair that fell into his eyes and sighed lightly, obviously trying to play the cool card. Brown eyes clashed against the blazing amber with a carefree disposition. "Its Hojo, and I want you to stay far away from Kagome."

InuYasha felt a grin slide onto his face as he leaned against the table. 'Looks like wolf shit isn't the only one who wants to bang the bottom out of Kagome. This one actually thinks he stands a chance,' InuYasha thought with a grin. Chuckling, he shook his head. "Who are you, her keeper? The boyfriend maybe? Or…even better…the want-to-be boyfriend who she can't see as more then just a friend." Leaning towards Hojo, InuYasha's smirk turned cynical. "Admit it; you want to fuck her just as much as the next guy."

The blush that crossed Hojo's face screamed that InuYasha hit the nail on the head, and also that dear ole' Hojo had to be a virgin. That took some of the ease off InuYasha's mind, at least he hadn't conquered Kagome yet. After getting over the initial shock of someone saying such things, Hojo seemed to get angry. Taking a step towards InuYasha, his voice deepened considerably. "Consider me someone who is giving out free advice for the day; _don't go near Kagome! _She would never associate with someone as vile as you. Kagome's too good for you. Keep the hell away from her, or so help me, I'll make you."

InuYasha's smirk widened for a moment as he glanced back towards Miroku. "Is this guy for real?" With a snicker, he slowly turned back towards Hojo, the smile still carved on his face. Then he moved; quicker then lightning, InuYasha slammed Hojo into the soda machine, holding him off the ground by his collar. InuYasha moved his mouth inches from Hojo's ear, his nose nearly touching the boy's cheek. With a feral growl, he seethed, "You can't keep me from that sweet piece of ass, dick wad. So throw out that picture of her you use to jack off with, you don't stand a chance. She's mine, and if you attempt to discredit that, they'll never find all the pieces to your body."

Hojo held a rather calm exterior expression, regardless that he was starting to sweat bullets. Leveling a bored stare with InuYasha, he calmly asked, "Will you put me down? This show of brute force isn't scaring anyone. I have friends, something someone like you will never have, and they won't have a problem breaking a few bones to enforce my point."

InuYasha smirked and backed his face away from Hojo, meeting the boy's stare. "If you ain't' scared, chicken shit, then why are you sweating like a pig?"

Hojo shook his head, "it must be the heat of the machine against my back. Listen to me, stay away from Kagome because I would hate to see something happen to you on your first day here."

InuYasha began to chuckle, the sound reverberating through his chest and into Hojo's. After a moment, it grew into a loud echoing laughter that seemed to once again draw the attention of the crow. "You," he took a deep breath between his hysterics. "You're going to stop me; you and your pussy friends that can break a few of my bones? Oh that's humorous, in fact, that's the best thing I've heard since I got here." He choked back another fit of hysterics, getting the entire lunch table of 'Hoods' to join in the merriment.

While bubbling with laughter, InuYasha lifted Hojo away from the machine before ruthlessly shoving him against it harder. The machine shook with the impact, slamming once against the wall as all humor was erased from InuYasha's face. As the laugher died out quickly, InuYasha's voice became a low growl. "Do I look like one of your gay little friends that you can fuckin' joke with? I do what I want, when I want, and I don't give a shit over who's gonna attempt to stop me, because I'll tell you, it will take you and an army to take me out. I don't give a rat's ass about who is or isn't going to try to stop me. Get all your friends, Homo, I'll take them all on! Fuck, call in the God-Damned N.P.A, but I'll tell you they won't be able to hold me back. You can't keep me from Kagome." Smirking at the boy's obvious distress, his voice rose in decibel. "What's the matter? Don't have any words of wisdom to bestow freely upon me now? Take the dick out of your mouth and speak? Come on, Hobo, I'm waiting!"

Hojo's right hand clamped down on the arm suspending him in midair, his eyes beginning to burrow into InuYasha's. "I'm serious, but take it as lightly as you want. Kagome is a good person who doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you and your kind."

InuYasha's face immediately darkened as his hold on Hojo's shirt tightened. He leaned into the boy, his voice dripping into a dangerous tone. "Tell me Hobo, exactly what is my _kind_?"

"It means you're a pathetic half breed who doesn't deserve to even look at Kagome, let alone talk to her."

InuYasha's hair rose on the back of his neck, his teeth coming to bare in rage. Without a second care, he dropped Hojo to the floor. He then wheeled around to face Kouga who was standing behind him, triumph smeared across his face. Without a second thought, InuYasha launched a right hook at the wolf's head, sending the oblivious boy hurtling across two tables. "Stay out of this, wolf shit!"

"Fucking mutt!" Kouga was on his feet in a second, his blue jeans and black sweatshirt covered in other people's lunches. He charged InuYasha, slipping to the side a few feet in front of InuYasha, catching the hanyou off his balance, and slammed a roundhouse into the boy's chest. "Too slow, dog shit! Try to keep up, this is boring me!"

InuYasha flew into the soda machine, ultimately landing on top of a dazed Hojo. The two jumped apart immediately, Hojo grimacing in pain from the hanyou's weight.

"You'll regret that!" InuYasha shot at Kouga, wrapping his arms around his midsection and tackling both to the floor. InuYasha straddled Kouga's chest immediately, pinning the boy's hands with his knees, and began pummeling his face with his fists until someone intervened. Arms wrapped under InuYasha's armpits, attempting to haul him off the bloodied wolf demon that was now defenseless. Though it was doubtful that anyone could hold him back, it was Miroku's voice in his ear that brought about his sanity.

"Not here, and not like this. You really want to get suspended on your first day? Come on, Yash…let's get the hell out of here!"

InuYasha growled menacingly at Kouga, hitting him once more square in the left eye before shooting to his feet. Grabbing his book bag, InuYasha was on Miroku's heels as the two ran from the scene of the fight.

Kouga lay on the floor for a moment before a hand appeared before his face. He grasped it begrudgingly, grumbling as he was pulled to his feet. Glancing towards the owner of the hand, he came face to face with a grinning Karon. Kouga growled menacingly as he wiped the blood from his nose. "That fuckin half breed is gonna' pay…" he clenched his fist as he turned to stare at Karon. If at all possible, he grunted louder as he watched her eyes roam over his bruised face with a bubble of laughter in her voice.

"Someone upset because the puppy can play hard?"

"Shut up," he sneered then turned on his heels and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Karon standing by herself.

"Was it something I said?" she spoke aloud before crashing back down to her chair at the empty table.

XXXXXXXXX

(Simultaneously across the cafeteria)

Rin stared at the swinging wooden door that had marked the exit of Kagome's escape. No one at the table spoke a word; it was if they had all been verbally bitch smacked by the rouge Hood. Hojo was the first to his feet, recovering with a thirst for revenge. As he stood up, he turned to place a hand on Sango's shoulder. It was obvious to see Sango was seething with anger, and probably was seeing red at the current moment. With a rather all to calm air about him, Hojo nodded twice to not in specific and glanced back at the table that InuYasha had retired to. "I'll be right back; I'm settling this matter now." With those words, he ventured out of their realm of the cafeteria towards the unexplored zone of the Hoods.

Rin stood a moment after him, chewing on her bottom lip. She could tell that this InuYasha person was dangerous, it was just about written in neon lights above his head. Hojo was sweet, and strong in his own ways, but he would be road kill by time the hanyou was done with him. Yet Hojo was the furthest worry from her mind. Sango was so enraged that her chair was literally shaking with her twitching leg. Rin pondered for a moment if Sango could have taken InuYasha at that place in time. 'It's plausible,' she thought with a raised eyebrow. Seeing Sango's face slowly starting to turn colors, Rin massaged her left shoulder with her hand. 'I don't understand why she's so mad…it's not like that boy directly insulted her. I mean, sure, I'm pissed as hell, InuYasha doesn't even know Kagome and he's being a douche…but Sango seems to be flying into an overkill mode.'

Shaking her head, Rin waved a hand in front of Sango's face, distracting her from her loathing. "I'm going to go find Kagome, stay here in case she comes back, all right?" Sango didn't nod but Rin knew that she would comply. She turned on her heels and walked to the swinging wooden door. Eyeing the corridor, she moved blindly through the tiled hallway. The one place closest to the cafeteria was the girl's room, and if Kagome was hysterical, then she would go straight there. It was her best shot. Breaking into a stride, Rin wasn't ready to collide into what felt like a brick wall. An annoyed growl echoed from somewhere a foot above her head and two very strong masculine hands clamped down onto her shoulders.

'What the…' Rin groaned as she closed her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do right now was face some ass that had the misfortune to get in her way. Hearing the growl, her entire brain froze. Inhaling sharply, Rin squeezed her eyes shut and pleaded with the Gods. 'Please, please, please don't let this be who I think it is. If I have to put InuYasha into his place right here, Sango will be so pissed that she missed the show.' Tilting her head back, she let one eye slip open. A gasp fumbled from her lips before she could even think twice as her mouth nearly came unhinged. 'Well…this is highly unexpected.' Towering a foot above her was an older and rather bemused Inu youkai.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the young girl who had insolently run directly into his person. He had half a mind to lay into the person before his eyes took in exactly who it was that had crossed his path. 'I've seen her before,' he thought while looking her over.  
Sesshoumaru gently inhaled her scent and his eyes widened in recognition. 'The girl from the bar,' he thought as he held his stoic disposition, staring a hole through the girl's forehead. "Rin."

'Mr. Perfect knows my name…he remembers me! My God he's beautiful! But wait, he's like 24…why is he in a high school?' She gulped at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. Something about the texture of his tone sent shivers up her spine and aroused her in a way she couldn't explain. She felt her cheeks turn bright red as a small grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. 'Shit, can he smell that?' The smirk told her the answer, and for the moment, she wished she could melt into the wall.

Sesshoumaru stopped before his grin widened as he watched her panic. 'With one word I have the power to arouse this girl,' Knowledge he was sure he would later call upon; if he was stuck in this hellhole of a school, he was damned well going to enjoy himself. Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin, the emotionless countenance reclaiming his face. "You should watch where you are going, Rin." Seeing the girl blanch, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but tease, something that he hadn't done since… "First you try to hold my hand, and now you are just about throwing yourself at me. Be careful Rin, or I might get the wrong impression."

Rin attempted to think up something witty but what spewed from her mouth was a long line of non English gibberish with a "yeah…" added to the end. Drowning in the eyes of gold, Rin couldn't help but be completely lost to the world. 'God, he's gorgeous! Look at him; he looks like Adonis!' She mentally smacked herself and groaned as she stared up into his cognac colored eyes. She paused when she saw all traces of amusement vanish from his face and instantly replaced by something that resembled confusion and than a quick sneer of disgust. Though he attempted to cover it quickly with indifference, Rin still managed to see his inner thoughts, and it chilled her to her bones.

'What is that scent?' he stared hard at the young girl before him who suddenly seemed very nervous. 'She smells like…' His eyes widened and his grasp on her shoulders tightened, for reasons he wasn't sure he could understand. He stared deep into her eyes trying to confirm his discovery. He knew that scent; there was no mistaking it, but the question before the great Youkai was just why she would smell like that foul beast. 'She does…she does smell like him. But why…' He couldn't fathom her being a part of his world, nor him fitting in with hers. Something was awry, and seeing the girl's sudden inability to remain still, he knew something was wrong. "Rin…" the question posed without words hung between them, unable to breath in the stifling air.

Rin nearly ripped herself from his grasp, her eyes frantically searching those somber honey colored orbs. 'Does he know?' She felt tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes as she thought of the repercussions of the knowledge reaching anyone's ears. Sesshoumaru seemed to pick up on his dire disposition, because the more frantic she became, the more concerned he seemed to be.

Rin backed up two steps and licked her lips, her eyes searching for a route of escape. Being under those golden orbs were worse then any inquisition known to man. she was shy of gnawing off her arm to escape. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw myself at you," she joked with no humor to her tone. "I'll be more careful." With a small incline of her head, Rin spun on her heels and took off down the hallway.

Within a second, he was in front of her and once again, Rin ran straight into his chest. "Oomph!" Grabbing onto his shirt was the only way Rin found from stumbling backwards. And within that second, Rin found herself in his arms; one arm had swung around behind her to keep her from falling, or more so in his case, to keep her from tearing off his shirt with her destined fall. Sesshoumaru had moved quick enough to catch her before she hit the marble lined floor.

Something felt so right about their position that neither moved quickly to compromise it. Rin stared up into the demon's amber eyes with an array of wild emotions. 'Why does this feel so right?' she wondered as she lost herself once more in those eyes. She could see just how emotionless this man tried to be, and how the world perceived him to be, and yet those barriers that blocked even the most sympathetic of individuals crumbled under gaze. Somehow she could see right through him. 'I could lie like this forever, in his arms,' she realized as her eyes slowly drifted closed.

With an uncomfortable grunt, Sesshoumaru stood her upright, twisting towards the wall to rest her against it. To say uncomfortable was the word to describe the situation couldn't touch Sesshoumaru's state of mind; he had made it his motto in life not to get anywhere within reach of the filthy humans, and yet here he was, embracing one as if they were lovers. His entire life was built upon the superstructure that he and the demon culture were better then any of the mud bloods or even worse, humans. He had despised them for every day of his life, until _she_ entered the picture. Yet as quick as she came, she drifted out of his life, and with her went all of his ideologies and beliefs. He still loathed the humans, if not with more vehemence because of her. And yet here he was, staring down at a girl who was just as human as Kerensa was, and with that, just as vulnerable, just as fragile…just as dangerous. And he could see it in her eyes; she understood him, she could see past what others didn't dare attempt. And that scared him…and enthralled him.

Rin smiled faintly, wishing once again to simply melt away. With a nervous laughter, Rin began to shuffle to her right, attempting to remove herself from the sandwich he had stuck her in.

As Sesshoumaru scrutinized Rin, he noticed her attempt to remove herself from her current position. He still had questions, and that just wouldn't do. Besides, he hadn't dismissed her yet. Without blinking his eyes, Sesshoumaru slammed his hand against the wall, blocking her exit in that direction. As she turned to her left, he slammed his left hand to the wall, effectively pinning the girl between him and the cool concrete slab.

Sesshoumaru's voice grew cold, a new barrier erected in his eyes blocking her from seeing what thoughts were flowing through that beautiful silver head of his. "Rin…" He inhaled sharply again. There was no mistake this time…he was sure of what he smelt. Staring into Rin's frightened gray eyes; Sesshoumaru tilted his head to his right, evaluating her response. "Rin…do you remember me?" 'Of course she does, you fucking idiot!' a voice that sounded like his brother screamed in the back of his mind. 'Don't drag this out, say what you're going to say and be done with it. We want nothing to do with their kind, remember? Why are you even getting involved?' That was a question that he just couldn't answer.

"Yes." The strong disposition he remembered of the girl from that night vanished, and was replaced by a girl whose voice was so meek he had to strain to hear. Her hands trembled at her sides, and for a moment, Sesshoumaru pondered whether she was frightened him as a demon, or him as a male. Swallowing thickly,

Rin shook her head, attempting to control her body's response to his closeness. It wasn't often that someone who looked so much like a God had her pinned to a wall. "But I don't understand why you're in my high school. Are you a substitute teacher, and if you are, shame on you for this. If not…I don't get it, I mean, you're old enough to get alcohol…"

Sesshoumaru cut her off with a simple shake of his head and spoke over her. "I am sure over your years of bartending," he noted her eyebrow raised in sarcasm at the years remark, applying it to his initial conversation about her being underage herself, "you've come across fake identification. You would be surprised at how easy one is to come by." Watching the news settle into Rin, and seeing a storm begin to brew in her beautiful gray eyes, he decided to skip over his opening conversation. Staring into her gray eyes, that damned feeling returned in his stomach with a vengeance. Why he cared so much, he simply couldn't understand, but there was something about this girl that screamed for him to pay attention to.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself; my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho." He reached out slowly, his eyes never breaking the connection the two had established, and captured her right hand. He gently lowered his lips to the back of her hand and delicately ran his lips over the top of it, his eyes nearly smiling into hers. He could smell the spike in her scent as his lips made contact with her bare flesh and barely concealed his robust smile.

Rin gasped as the demon's lips touched her skin. Jolts of pleasure ran from that small spot on her hand straight to the core of her being. It was as if that simple touch ignited an array of fireworks within her stomach…and between her legs. This man could easily be her undoing. "I…oh…" Sesshoumaru held onto her hand for a moment, his eyes seemingly searching for something within hers, digging for knowledge to one question. Clearing her throat, Rin gently freed her hand and backed up against the wall, trying to throw up any block she could to keep those stunning eyes out.

"I will admit, you do look a lot older, and you put up quite a façade at the bar. I believed you, I'll admit that much. I normally can tell a fake ID from a mile away, wherever you got yours done, they're good at it." knowing that neither party truly cared about the ID, she dropped the subject. Instead, she decided to move onto a more stupid ration of logic. "Are you a new student here?" With a heavy sigh and seeing him raise a slender eyebrow, she wondered if it would be possible to crawl into a hole somewhere and never come out again. "So I guess that puts you in relation to that other white haired jerk?" As his look soured considerably, Rin winced. 'Wrong thing to say, mayday, mayday!' Rin measured the distance between Sesshoumaru's non-moving body and the doorway to the bathroom. It was only about six feet, and if she could distract him for a moment, she could easily slide away. Pushing slightly against his right arm that blocked her path with her shoulder, she found it unmovable. Not seeing a point that he was going to yield, Rin stood like a piece of live art against the wall.

"Yes but not by choice." With an incline of his head, Sesshoumaru decided to simply ask her the twenty-thousand dollar question, and the only reason he was still standing out in the hallway carrying on the incessant conversation. 'Why would Rin debase herself to sleep with that impertinent fool?' Knowing that it was now or never, Sesshoumaru leaned in towards the girl, gauging her reaction. "Why?"

Rin blinked once, and slowly her eyes widened as she saw the meaning of his words behind his eyes. He might as well have asked her why the sky was blue…or what the gravitational constant was of the universe; the answer would have been the same. She stared dumbfounded at him for the longest of time. 'He could…' she cut off her line of thought erasing it from her brain. It was foolish, it was stupid, and it would get them both killed. Letting out a serrated breath, Rin averted her eyes. "I…that is…" Clearing her throat, she shook her head slightly. She was not going down this path, she was not involving him. It was her social life, or lack there of, and it was her problem to deal with. He was a stranger with an attitude problem and some serious narcissistic tendencies. "I don't know what you're asking me, and even if I did, I don't think I can answer it. What I can say is that it's none of your business, so back off." Seeing his eyes widen at the unexpected answer, her quirkiness seemed to make a comeback from hiding with it's tale between its legs. "Do you think it's possible to keep your brother in check when he's in school? His mouth is bound to get his ass kicked."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl, completely thrown by her answer. She had seemed so vulnerable, so scared, and yet within a second, a cement fortress had crashed down from the sky and surrounded Rin, severing their connection. With a grunt of disgust, more of an inward reflection upon himself for becoming so weak in the presence of a mortal, he returned to his stoic nature. "I am not my brother's keeper. He does as he pleases, and it will be his downfall." Though the girl had basically told him to get lost, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be entranced by the small vixen in front of him. He wanted to keep in his character, to keep to his stoic disposition and his well earned title of 'ice prince' and yet, with one glower from this girl, Sesshoumaru felt his entire superstructure collapse. And that was simply unacceptable.

Offering Sesshoumaru a snide smile, Rin's eyes fell upon the bathroom door. Opening her mouth to speak, she quickly ducked under one of Sesshoumaru's arms and ran into the bathroom, amazed that she out stepped the demon. Rin forced the door closed and turned rest her back against it. Something told her Sesshoumaru wasn't the kind to follow her into such a place. Resting against the cold wooden frame, she let out a very low murmur of frustration; what the hell was he thinking? Who did he think he was? Did he really believe that she was simply going to blurt out her life's story? Though the thought crossed her mind, there was simply no way that she would involve anyone in the mess she had made for herself. There was a saying that she understood more so then anyone else; you made your bed, now you sleep in it. And sleep in it she shall; with the muck and the grime and the sorrow that she caused herself. Tears pulled at Rin's eyes, drying out her nose almost instantly. Why did he even care? 'No, this is not the time! I have to find Kagome,' she reminded herself.

Pushing off the door, Rin quickly locked the bolt on the bathroom door. She didn't want anyone interrupting for the time being. She had to talk to Kagome in private; she had to calm her down. Rin felt awful that she had allowed Sesshoumaru to detain her that long while Kagome suffered alone. Entering the mall sized bathroom, she drifted into the lounge to find Kagome choking down sobs, curled up on a couch. Slipping silently to Kagome's couch, she sat down on the armrest and wrapped her lanky arms around her best friend. Burying her face in Kagome's raven black hair, Rin tried to hold back her own tears. Her problems could wait, this was about Kagome. "Kags…"

Kagome put one hand to Rin's arm then leaned into her body. Tears began anew, streaming new red lines down Kagome's raw cheeks. "Rin…how can someone be that absolutely awful? I don't know how he got this awful image of me, and why he thinks I'm some sort of whore, but he's so wrong! Everything was finally normal again; everything was finally back to how it should be! It's awful, what did I do to deserve this? In one day, _one_ day Rin, he managed to turn my life upside-down! I feel like its two years ago all over again!"

Rin smiled in spite of the tears in her eyes. As always, though, she locked away her own emotions and took the worries of her friends into her heart first. Kagome was right, this jerk had to learn, he had to be taught the ways of respect. Kagome wasn't the bitch that he was making her out to be, and he had no right to say such things about her. Yes, it was high school, and yes, Rin knew how awful kids could be, she had witnessed it first hand for many years, but Kagome was a wonderful person, and she didn't deserve this. "Kagome…he's just being a boy," she tried to ration. "He probably has this huge crush on you, and being a reject, he doesn't know how to handle it. He's such a loser, Kagome! Don't let him get to you, this is what he wants. He wants you to feel awful about yourself so that you'll be more inclined to listen to him. He wants to get you to his level of scum, Kagome, so that he can get into your pants!"

Kagome turned to stare up at Rin, black rings from her mascara outlining her eyes. It was as if the angel of death swept into the room, as Kagome's gaze became murderous. Anger flared like a raging fire in her voice. "He can't be that deficient with a brother like the one he has! I know what he's trying to do Rin, and it won't work. But Damnit, I can't relive this, I can't have people looking at me like I'm some sort of whore again." Coughing violently as her chest constricted with a sob, Kagome continued, "I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again! Next thing you know, people are going to start calling me Kikyo, and I swear I'll kill myself first!" a stone cold determination laced her idle threats.

Rin swore under her breath as she reached up to pet Kagome's head, attempting to calm the frazzled girl. The Kikyo incident was finally settling down around the school, and people had begun to move on, and Kagome was right, it would kill her to have it revisited.

Though Rin wasn't present when the fiasco happened, she was there for the after effects, and what she didn't witness first hand, she understood while holding a sobbing Kagome, much like she was now. In Kagome's freshman year, her uncle died in China, and she was out of school for two weeks to attend the funeral, he had been the last of her father's side of the family. The day after Kagome left the country, a new girl entered their grade. Kikyo Hiroshi made her grand appearance, and was mistaken for Kagome by all the older classmen. Kikyo hardly wasted time spreading her legs for the junior and senior class, and when Kagome returned, Kikyo's black reputation was projected onto Kagome. Sango had admitted the uncanny likenesses between the two were shockingly eerie, but they ended as Kikyo turned into more of a slut with each passing day. Yet Kagome was mocked for being easy and a slut; guys asked her out for the simple hope of an easy lay or at least a blow job in the back of the school or under the bleachers. Girls made the worst of rumors about Kagome and Kikyo both, being that they were incapable of telling them apart. It wasn't as if anyone gave a damn that they ruined Kagome while attempting to wound Kikyo.

Caught in the crossfire, Kagome suffered for a year and a half at the hands of those idiots. It took nearly that long for people to be able to distinguish between the two girls, regardless of their personalities or preferred extra circular activities; Kagome was into student counsel and cheer leading, and Kikyo was into taking on as many guys as she could in the bathrooms. The fallout was awful, but being that the juniors and seniors from Kagome's first had graduated, that misconception had finally been buried. Kagome quickly rose in popularity by the end of their sophomore year, and now was the head cheerleader, and one of the more popular girls in her grade. It was as if the student body had completely forgotten the torment they wrought upon Kagome. And as much as Kagome stated she had moved on, it was times that like that the truth shined through.

Now…now one boy had come along and was threatening to bring back that hell, to drown Kagome in that misery once more. Rin completely understood Kagome's reluctance to return to that life style. Rin would have considered man slaughter to keep Kagome from facing that fate once more. Instead, she decided to try to build Kagome back up, support her, and make her see that this wasn't going to be that again. "It won't be, Kagome…people are not going to side with him on this. He's a hood…and you're so much more then you were your freshman year! I mean, you are the head cheerleader, vice president of the class, and a wonderful person! There is no way he'll gain any support. Besides, like I said, he's just trying to get into your pants by playing this bad boy routine!"

Kagome shook her head slowly, her tears slowly beginning to dry. "Oh Rin...i hope you're right. I don't know what I would do!"

Rin continued to pet the girl's hair, glad that the soothing effects seemed to be working. "Kagome, it could be worse. I mean, he could be this butt ugly skeevy freak!" hearing Kagome attempt to snuff out a giggle, Rin shook her head and looked up towards the ceiling. "At least he's good looking…for a hood."

Kagome choked on laugher, her eyes averting to her feet. If only Rin knew how close to home she hit on that comment. 'She doesn't know the thoughts that have gone through my head in these past few hours. All these damned desires to know what he looks like underneath that sweatshirt, to know just how good he is with his hands. To know if he can really live up to that damned cocky attitude of his? God, I get goose bumps thinking about it! Not to mention….' She shook all thoughts out of her brain and tried to put all of her focus on her anger. Yes, she was petrified that the school would turn on her again. To live through that would be impossible. But that wasn't the cause of the tears; she was crying because she was afraid. She was afraid of the thoughts that were going through her brain, she was afraid of what this boy elicited in her, what desired he roused. She was petrified that she did, indeed, want him as bad as he wanted her. And she was horrified that her friends might find out. "Rin, he's such a jerk. I hope to never see him again!" 'Lie,' her body screamed at her. Kagome buried that thought as well. "It just really upsets me that he thinks he can get away with it! Who does he think he is?"

Rin smiled, her hand resting down to the side of the couch, and she nudged Kagome's shoulders. "That's my girl, now go tell him that. You need to get it through his head that you're not playing with him. Oh, and kick him in the balls for me!"

Kagome laughed despite the mess that was left on her face and hugged her friend. Rin was right; it was up to her to take out this son of a bitch before he thought himself God. She was going to hit him where it hurt the most, and crush his ego. Walking to the sink, Kagome stared at herself in the mirror in horror. "My god…I look like a raccoon."

Rin giggled and slid down to lay on the couch that Kagome had previously occupied. Her blue jeans bunched at her hips, and she tugged at them, her mess of bracelets clanging softly against the micro fiber couch.

Kagome glanced back at Rin and smiled as she took a paper towel to her face. "You're right Rin…I don't know why I'm being so stupid." Kagome glanced at Rin's feeble attempt to fix her pants and scowled. "Are you really still wearing those tacky bracelets?"

Rin glanced up at Kagome, and then scowled in feigned annoyance. "Tacky to you, beautiful to me, what's the difference? I love them so leave them alone, you jerk," Rin said with a giggle. Sitting up straight, Rin dragged her feet up to the couch. "Now don't you have a boy to put in his place?" Waggling her eyebrows, Rin waved her hand in front of her face. "Now go on and get out of here. I'm sure Sango's waiting." Rin had Kagome on the back as the weepy girl made her way out of the bathroom and set her sights on showing that asshole a thing or two.

As Kagome walked to the door, she looked back at Rin with a smile despite the tears in her eyes, "one of these days, to take those bracelets off, and then I am going to hide them, you'll never find them. You say you love them, but seriously Rin, they're hideous."

"Are you going to stand here and talk about how ugly my bracelets are or are you going to go after the boy?"

Kagome wiped her eyes and smile once more at Rin, then placed both her hands on the door and arrested her cheek against it. "Rin, you mean the world to me. Thank you."

Rains fall down the look in her throats and stifled a smile disregarding the tears and that were forming in her eyes. "I know, girl, now get your ass in gear."

Kagome blinked once, and lifted an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming?"

In the most stable voice Rin could muster, she muttered, "In a minute." Rin didn't want Kagome to see her cry. It would've been too hard to explain, and besides Rin already knew it was her battle to fight.

Kagome nodded and exited the bathroom, bent on destroying the asshole's power over her.

Rin watched her friend storm from the bathroom then glared at the floor as the door shut. 'How did he know? It's completely impossible for him to have figured it out. Kagome and Sango are dumb to the thought; they would never suspect what's really going on. How could one man know the truth?' Rin wrapped both of her arms around herself and stared at the floor from where she sat on the couch.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of Sesshoumaru's question. "_Why_?" She had asked herself that question every day for the past six months. 'Why do I deal with this, why me, what did I do wrong?' Sighing, Rin walked over to the bathroom mirror and glanced into it. She stared at her reflection for a long time, tears rampaging down her cheeks as she looked upon a reflection she had come to loathe. How was it that she hardly knew herself anymore? It was as if the person staring back was a stranger.

Rin looked down towards her arms, her eyes following out to her wrists. The infamous bracelets; what seem to be the bane of Kagome and Sango's dispute with Rin. They were gaudy and tacky and everything that Kagome said they were, but what she didn't realize was how much Rin needed them. Slowly her fingers worked the leather off her wrists, grimacing in pain as they scraped over the wounds. Rin stared at her wrists, anger flushing to her face. 'If only they knew,' she thought while shaking her head. Two large bruises and multiple lacerations were still healing on her wrists, hidden by the ugly bracelets. Scratches and bruises she never wanted to think about, of time she wanted to burn from her memory.

'How did he…' She choked out a sob and slowly slid to the floor, burying her face in her hands. 'He knew…. he knows…. maybe…maybe there is some hope left…' She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Lunch would soon be over and she would have to become the happy, carefree best friend again, instead of a cold shattered shell of a girl that she truly was.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome stormed into the cafeteria and glared about it, intent on raising hell. And InuYasha was nowhere in sight, much to her disdain. With a snort, she approached Sango. "Where did that jerk go?" It was only after her initial adrenaline ran out that she realized Hojo was lying on the floor, looking rather shaken. A part of her would ask if he was okay but a much larger part of her didn't want to get involved. She had one mission and would be damned before she let it go.

Hojo was on his feet in a second, scrambling to her side instantly. Letting one of his hands rest gently on her shoulder, the sincere boy tried his best to console Kagome. "Kagome, he's bad news. I don't know what your connection is with him but I would really suggest staying away from him. He is defiantly one of those loose cannons."

Kagome smiled at her friend and patted his hand. "I am going to stay away from him Hojo…I just need to settle the score with him. Now really, what way did he go?"

Hojo shook his head and pointed to the door that Inu Yasha and Miroku had escaped through. "The bell for class is going to ring soon and I think that it would be wise to…"

Sango stood up and grabbed her book bag. She looked squarely at Kagome. "Let's go." Sango was up for a fight, she wanted to make in Yasha bleed. How dare he say those things about Kagome? Sango had suffered with Kagome while her reputation was destroyed by that slut Kikyo; Sango had spent hours awake at night consoling the poor girl was beside herself with misery. Kagome had become so stronger because of what they did to her, but the hell she was going to watch InuYasha come in and destroy it. She would be in jail for murder first.

Hojo and Kagome stared at the girl for a moment, dumbfounded. Glad to see Sango understood her resolve, Kagome grabbed her hand. She waved slightly to Hojo and the two girls rushed from the cafeteria to find the hanyou and his friend.

They started in the hallways, looking around saying if the two were lingering about the doorways. Not seeing a trace of the white haired Adonis, they went for the one place students weren't allowed to go; outside. The school had banned smoking on property and in attempt to cut down the teenage smokers; they banned students from leaving the school while classes were in session. If they were caught by a teacher, they would surely be given detention. Yet neither girl cared; they knew it was where they would find their prey. Kagome bobbed out the door first, Sango following suit directly behind her. As they rounded the corner, they found their prey.

InuYasha was leaning against the side of the school, a half smoked cigarette hanging limply out of the side of his mouth, while Miroku paced in front of him.

"…Kick his ass. That kid has always been a bad name to the Hoods. It's just that he's to annoying to get accepted into any other group. That was great, watching you wipe the floor with his face!" Miroku laughed deeply, doubling over for the pain in his gut.

Inu Yasha shrugged haplessly, "hopefully that teaches Wolf shit about getting in my way," he cracked while dragged from the cigarette, "I ain't afraid of getting into fights, I've got into fights of guys ten times his size. There ain't nothing that scares me."

Miroku's smile cracked as he noticed Sango and Kagome approaching. "Nothing scares you, huh? How about those two? Something tells me Kagome's gonna kick your ass."

InuYasha glared at the two approaching girls and dropped the butt of his cigarette on to the ground, stomping on it with his foot. He crossed his arms, his lips twisting into a smirk as Kagome got within a range of his verbal banter. "What's the matter princess? And here I thought you ran away from me. You coming out to play nice now? Not that I mind a little action on the schoolyard, if you know what I mean," waggling his eyebrows, even the garbage can knew what he meant.

"_You_!" Kagome planted herself within three feet of the boy, staring him down with a glare that could have frozen the fires of hell. "How _dare _you?" She seethed as she reached out and smacked the stunned hanyou across his face. Her hand connected with a solid slap, her skin burning from the impact almost as much as his face did. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again, bastard! Why can't you get this through your head; you disgust me. I wouldn't sleep with you if you're the last man on the face of this planet."

With a growl, InuYasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's right arm. With a hard jerk, he switched their position, pinning Kagome against the building with his body as the block. Kagome grunted on impact, nothing strenuous but never the less, shocking, but held her glare with the boy.

Sango was about to jump into action, sharpening her nails against her jeans and ready to tear hunks of that silvery white hair from that insane kid's head, when Miroku reached out and grabbed her left arm.

"Sango, no, just…let this go."

Sango turned to lay into the lecher first, yet froze as their eyes connected. His eyes…she never realized how intense they were; so dark blue that they were almost amethyst, Sango realized with a dulling sense of reality that she could get lost in them. It was Sango's hidden sin, Sango's cross to bare that no one else understood; she had had a crush on Miroku since seventh grade, yet because of whom he was and who she was, it was never meant to be. Seeing him now this close seemed to make her heart flutter. Words were at a loss for her, as she nearly choked on her own air.

"Shh…Sango, don't interrupt them. Let them fight it out…that way we're not the ones to hear about it later!" He paused when he noticed the blatant stare she was giving him and turned a light shade of pink. 'Is she really staring at me?' he thought as he gazed into her chestnut brown eyes. 'God, she's beautiful.' Though Miroku was an infamous Letcher, his eyes had always been for Sango. Too bad the social circles didn't hold proms together.

A similar transgression was going on two feet away, between a feuding pair that was destined for stardom. InuYasha wasn't fond of her necessity for violence; though he had to admit, where she struck him hardly hurt. If anything was bruised it was his ego.

InuYasha gazed into her mahogany brown eyes, which were staring back at him i…fear? 'Shit,' he thought to himself. 'I don't _want_ to scare her,' he thought, 'but that bitch got to learn her place.' He scoffed and leaned down, his face inches away from hers. Growling deeply, he threatened "if you ever slap me again Princess, it will be the last thing you'll do. I don't like hitting girls, but I ain't afraid to do it."

She stuck out her chin, a set determination coming to rest in her eyes. "My, what the gentleman…idle threats mean nothing to me, especially coming from a scumbag like you. Now let me go before I scream rape."

InuYasha chuckled deeply, sending a very demonic effect rippling through his body. Moving a step closer to Kagome, his mouth was just about in her hair. "They aren't idle threats, princess. Trust me." Slowly InuYasha leaned in and nuzzled his cold nose against her cheek, enjoying the basic feel of his skin against hers. He could only imagine what would be like when there was no clothing in the way. He wanted her and by the Gods, he would have her. "Don't worry, Baby, it's all consensual; you'll be screaming all right, my name most likely."

Kagome breath caught in her throat, for a moment she forgot how to speak. Had he really just insinuated that? She couldn't believe his audacity. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man who's gonna get you off, and you're going to love every minute of it. That's the guarantee."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "do you come with a certificate of authenticity and a stamp to prove it?"

"I don't and know about certificates, but how about a mushroom stamp?"

Kagome's mouth fell open. "A what?"

Miroku's attention snapped towards InuYasha. "Dude that is just so wrong!"

Sango turned her attention to InuYasha as well. "I'm going to kill you."

InuYasha scoffed, "I'd like to see you try, babe."

Sango cracked her neck, "just bring it, you asshole."

Miroku's hand swipe down from a Sango stopping her from advancing on InuYasha. " I know he's annoying, Sango, but seriously you can't take him."

Kagome's was still hanging open. "Someone tell me what the hell a mushroom stamp is!"

InuYasha's smirk turned devilish. "How about I show you what it is? Just get down on your knees…"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh, go to hell."

InuYasha shrugged casually and flicked his cigarette butt to the ground. "You won't be saying that soon."

Kagome pointed a finger at the boy, poking him in his chest. "I don't know what you're planning, but stop. I want no part in it."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You say that now, but you'll come around." Tapping his nose, he couldn't help the shit eating grin, "So, about that date we were so intently discussing inside. I'm trying to figure is we should go out to dinner and then back to my place or to just skip dinner and head for the bedroom. 'Cause the night is gonna end in there."

Kagome nearly screamed, "We are not going out and I will not sleep with you, you pig!"

Taking a step towards a girl so that his body was pressed against hers, InuYasha brought his mouth to her jaw line. "Stop saying things you don't mean baby, you're only fooling yourself." Very slowly began to drag his lips down her jaw line, leaving a red hot trail in his wake.

'God, what is he doing?' She shivered at his touch and tried to back up forgetting for the moment she was pinned to a brick wall. Her body was threatening a melt down, and she wasn't to sure she wanted to stop it. His lips just felt so right against her skin. Yet, hearing his words, she suddenly remembered why she had sauntered out to find him. Trying to hold a firm resolves against his knee bending, heart melting antics, "You don't know when to quit, do you? You're so delusional. I don't even know your name, and here you think we're gonna sleep together. There's a girl that goes to the school, her name's Kikyo; go find her, I'm sure she can get your rocks off. She might even do it free of charge. " It was a funny realization, she noticed, that she was done with her rant. So much had gone on between the two and she hadn't a clue to what the demon's name was. If she had over heard it in conversation, it had eluded her.

The boy seemed to pause as he rethought over the past two or three days. 'She's right…Jesus, that must make things weird; to loathe someone one…and to desire them at the same time yet not know them by name.' The smirk that rose to his face worried Kagome. He didn't seem the least bit deterred from his mission. "That's because you never asked for my name. See, we're making what they call progress." Pausing with his lips pressed against her cheek, he pulled back slowly, to meet her chocolate stare. "It's InuYasha. You can call me Yash." sliding across her skin to her left ear, InuYasha pressed his lips to the appendage, and then waited a moment, holding his breath to torment the girl. His hot breath seemed to set her nerves on fire, her entire body quaking once with a shiver. "Now that we're better acquainted, Kagome, I think it's time that we up the playing field."

"The hell we…." Kagome's protest was cut short when the hanyou leaned down and firmly planted his lips over hers. The touch was feather soft at first, leaving pleanty of room for his mouth to work her nimble lips, getting a feel for what she liked. As she seemed to lose herself for a moment, InuYasha ran his tongue across her lips and resealed the kiss with more resolve. The pressure then began to increase as he pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the cement wall as one of his hands moved from her arm up into her hair, grabbing at the silken tresses.

Feeling the claws gently scraping at her scalp, Kagome couldn't help but moan and InuYasha took that moment to shove his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth carefully, not demanding but passionate about his motives. little resistance was offered on Kagome's behalf, and he indulged for a bit longer then he had planned. Circling her tongue with his, he closed the kiss with a gentle press of his lips to hers, and held the position for a moment, their foreheads nearly resting against the others.

As InuYasha regained his awareness of the situation before him, his mind hardly able to focus on anything more then the sexy bitch in front of him and his carnal need to throw her up against a wall and fuck her until she couldn't walk. Taking a step back before Kagome could feel exactly how she affected him, InuYasha smirked at the flabbergasted girl.

"I'll get your address…be ready at six on Friday night. I'll bring the car, just you worry about what color underwear you'll wear." He leaned in towards the girl and pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome watched InuYasha take the second descent, but couldn't move. She wanted to dive in one direction, but her entire body was frozen. No, that wasn't the case at all, was it? No…her entire body was on fire, demanding more from the boy in front of her, craving more of what he had given her a taste of. She couldn't help but loath herself for the way she felt under his touch. Yet she wanted more. She needed more.

InuYasha eyes laughed as he watched Kagome close her eyes, expecting for him to steal yet another kiss from the girl. Her body was begging for it, but this wasn't the time of place. He'd have her begging; oh he would have her begging on all fours like a bitch; begging for him to fill all of her holes. Abruptly, InuYasha pulled back and turned on his heels to swagger off towards the school, leaving Kagome pressed against the wall, feeling the heat of desire coursing through her veins.

As he went to round the corner, ignoring Sango's death stare that was zeroing in on her back, he called the group, startling Miroku who seemed lost in his own thoughts, oblivious to the world. "And Kagome, bring that bitch next to you. She and Miroku will be accompanying us." Glancing over his shoulder, his golden eyes seemed to penetrate her wide ones, daring her to look away. "Don't stand me up Kagome; if you think I'm annoying now, you'll think you're in the seventh level of hell by time I'd be done with you." He laughed as he rounded the corner and yelled back, "Come on, Letcher; get your dick out of Sango's ass and hurry up."

Miroku gazed in astonishment at the scene before him, than at Sango who seemed just as discombobulated as he was. Tossing a mild shrug at Sango and then jumping out of her striking distance, he ran to catch up with InuYasha. 'Maybe this year will be better…InuYasha could be the best thing to happen to us yet.' As he entered the school another thought hit him. 'I have a date on Friday night with the girl of my dreams. I'm actually going on a date with Sango,' and then promptly fell over as he walked into the swinging wooden door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Final revisions: if you're rereading this, or reading this for the first time, let me know; cause I'm busting my ass to work on revamping these chapters, but if no one's reading….


	8. Insinuations

CURSE OF THE DRAGON 

Chapter 10 insinuations

InuYasha and Miroku had cruised around the city for over an hour, Miroku being an all knowing tour guide and InuYasha hardly paying attention. Miroku had absolutely refused to let InuYasha light up a stogie in his precious car, not the InuYasha blamed him, and had convinced the hanyou to reframe from getting high for the rest of the night. Since that conversation, the ride had been quiet other then for Miroku's scenic descriptions. They circled around the city once again and passed by the club Abyss that Naraku's father owned. InuYasha opened his eyes as his ears twitched under the confining bandana that he wore to cover them. "Miroku…wait."

Miroku gently laid off the gas to cruise by the local hangout. The line was already forming around the block and Miroku sighed. "Don't tell me your one of those losers who hang out at a club looking for an easy lay."

InuYasha ignored him as he scanned the crowd. He gawked for a moment then yelled, "hold up…I think I see Kagome..."

Miroku rolled his eyes as his foot fell back on the accelerator. "I think you scared her enough for today, Yash. Let her go…" his eyes traveled quickly to where InuYasha was staring and he gasped. "No…no InuYasha…" he couldn't help but let out a short chuckle as he stared at the skimpily clad girl who was hanging all over one of the bouncers. "That's Kikyo…. she's kind of Kagome's evil twin, as she has so appropriately been dubbed."

InuYasha glared at his friend for a moment, before looking back at the rapidly fading club. "So…what's their deal? Are they sisters?"

Miroku nearly chocked on laughter. He shook his head as he tried to answer his friend's question. "No…not at all. They hate each other with the passion of a thousand burning suns…"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and repeated his friend, "the passion of a thousand burning suns?" he scoffed and shook his head.

Miroku laughed again and continued, "Kagome had a death in her family in tenth grade and had at attend a funeral over in the United States. At that same time, ironically, Kikyo joined our school. People thought that she was Kagome…and she played along with it. I still don't know why but she got a kick out of it. Man did she smear Kagome's good name." with a laugh Miroku continued, "lets say she was caught in all sorts of compromising positions…in the boy's room…in the boy's locker room…. in cars outside of school during lunch. She is the reason we lost one principal already, if you get where I'm going with that." his tone sobered up a little as he continued, "when Kagome got back to school, Kikyo had been suspended. It was kind of one of those comedic old movies…a real Abbott and Costello routine gone awry. Everyone teased Kagome and called her wicked nasty names. She nearly left school she was so embarrassed and upset. One guy…one senior had even tried to pull Kagome into the boy's room with him. That's when Kikyo made her grand entrance. People instantly understood the mix up but it took months for Kagome to get her nerve back to actually look up at people in the hallways. It was bad…real bad." He shook his head and shrugged, "Kikyo is a slut…blatantly stated. But she's become pretty dangerous on top of that. She is now associating with Naraku…"

InuYasha nodded until Naraku's name was mentioned, then he started to growl. "I know that asshole, I met him at the club last Friday night." He recalled the icy glare that he got for laying a hand on Kikyo and the insinuations made against him and his brother. "I really don't like that guy. Side note, though, Naraku and Kikyo are a little more then associates…I would say fuck buddies is more appropriate."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "She lately climbed her way up the social chain of The Right Hand…"

InuYasha glared at his friend in confusion. "The what now?"

Miroku grimaced as he drove down the dark highway towards Inuyasha's mansion. He knew the town well enough to know where the most famous château was located. "The Right Hand…its Naraku's clique. Basically they are scumbags…kind of like the Elites but the darker more sadistic side of them...they see themselves…" his eyes shifted once again off the road and onto the boy next to him. "…Nani?"

InuYasha stared at Miroku in disbelief then covered his mouth with one hand trying to stifle a laugh. Failing to do so, the boy broke out into hysterical laugher that shook Miroku's car. Miroku stared at the boy dumbstruck. After a long bout of laughing, InuYasha struggled to call out to his friend, "the Right hand? Are you freakin serious? That's what they call themselves?" shaking his head, he continued to jest about the name, "I can't believe that…"he tried to plaster on a fake all-knowing grin, "well…at least they got a part of the name right. We all know what they do with their right hands…" InuYasha made an obscene gesture and laughed once again before adding in an, "I'm sorry…that's just to great…."

Miroku sighed and shook his head, trying not to laugh as well. He had a very similar reaction to the name when he had first heard it. "I do believe they mean that they are the right hand of the kamis."

InuYasha had finally broken free of his compelling laughter and slowly nodded. "Yeah…the right hand of god, I'm sure every one has heard of it. …And the left hand being possessed by the devil…" he threw a glare at Miroku and quickly added, "don't try to use that excuse monk!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm so misunderstood…I don't mean to grope, it is just something that happens…" loudly, he cleared his throat and continued, "anyway…Kikyo slept her way to the top of the Right hand," he threw an 'I dare you to laugh again' glare at InuYasha before adding, "and has been Naraku's special pet ever since. Wherever he is, she isn't far behind."

InuYasha stared at Miroku for a moment before cautiously asking, "do you have a history with her or something?"

Miroku pinned the hanyou with an angry glare and bellowed, "I might be a lecher but I'm not a baka. I would never, and I mean never, touch Kikyo!" The boy involuntarily shivered at the thought.

InuYasha scornfully laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I had a run in with her at the club…its how I met Kagome actually." He laughed thinking about it and under Miroku's questioning glare; he repeated the night's events in full detail to his friend.

Miroku listened carefully to Inuyasha's story and laughed when he was done. The boy pulled his Ferrari into Inuyasha's driveway and stopped its purring engine. He turned to his friend, his face lit up in amusement. "Kagome must have shit a brick! I can't imagine…." With a slightly scornful laugh, Miroku continued, "if she only knew that you thought that she was Kikyo….man….i mean, I have never seen a guy torture her like what you have in all of our years in school together, let alone in one day!" Shaking his head, Miroku chuckled. "Man…. i can't say that she hasn't had it coming but I think there are a few things I need to warn you about with Kagome."

InuYasha nodded and opened the car door. "Come on in, you can chill with me downstairs. I need a drink anyways." The boy slammed the door shut, leaving Miroku winching behind him at the sharp steel clang. Miroku called out before closing his own door, "Don't hurt my baby, bastard!" He ran his hand over the car's roof thoughtfully then clicked the automatic lock button on his key chain and followed behind InuYasha in awe. The inside of the house was as amazing as the outside. The floors of the mansion were a beautiful oak wood color and the walls were doused in neutral beiges and tan browns. Beautiful molding and trims lightened the atmosphere along with some beautiful art works and accent tables. Miroku let out a low whistle while following the boy into the astounding palace.

"Oh, its only you."

Both boys turned to glare at the toad like servant who mystically appeared behind them, tapping his chubby foot impatiently. InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms angrily. "What the fuck do you want, Myouga?"

Myouga nearly hissed at the youth and pinned him with a leering gaze. "Your mother is home and was wondering where her two bastard children were. So, where exactly is your brother?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "Why the hell should I know? The bastard does what he wants, when he wants. I ain't his keeper and you can tell that wench that too!"

Myouga's face suddenly became ablaze with anger as he seethed at the youngster, "the least you can do is pay some respect to your elders, you foolish boy! She doesn't have to care for you…"

InuYasha was in the old man's face in a second, screaming, "actually, she does! Not that I want to be here, old man, but I don't get much of a fuckin choice. Know your shit before you open your mouth!" turning on his heels, he roughly grabbed Miroku's arm and yanked him behind in his trail of quiet thunder. The two entered the amazing basement and Miroku's mouth dropped while gazing at the boy's entertainment palace. "Holy shit…" was all he could cough out before InuYasha was behind the wet bar, getting himself a shot Jack Daniels. InuYasha swigged it back and grinned maliciously as he felt it begin to burn in his chest. "Hit the fuckin spot…" he sighed once and shook his head, his eyes opening a little wider. "You want anything, monk?"

Miroku had placed himself on the boy's micro fiber L-shaped couch and had turned on the plasma TV. "Just a coke…I don't drink."

InuYasha scoffed but complied. He threw the boy a can of coke and walked down to the guest room where all of his cloths had been piled away from the move. He found a red wife beater that must have just been washed and pulled off his black sweatshirt. He walked out of the room while putting the red shirt on over his head and glared at the television. "Do what you want, letch…I've got some steam to burn off."

Miroku glanced back over his shoulder and nodded at the half dressed hanyou. Taking notice to an oval shaped scar on the boy's upper right shoulder, he cautiously inquired, "What did you get that from?"

InuYasha followed the boy's stare to his shoulder and stared at the scar for a moment. His eyes replayed the cause of the scar in his eyes and he lost himself to the memory. He felt feverish and cold at the same time…he could smell the smoke again, he could hear his friends dying cries…. he could taste blood…shaking his head quickly; he broke out of the trance angrily. Growling out in a very primitive manor, his words could hardly be heard. "Mind you own god damn business."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and held his hands out towards his friend before turning himself back around to watch a movie he found on HBO. Shaking his head, he called out; "if you want to talk…" hearing a series of growls, the boy sighed and returned to his program.

InuYasha placed himself in front of the exercise machine that at some point Myouga had set up. Testing the machine for a possible error, or for that matter, a blatant attempt to rig the device to fail, InuYasha nodded at the acceptable craftsmanship and placed himself on the bench. He took a deep breath before he began to bench press his normal two hundred pounds. 'Damn that monk and his curiosity!' InuYasha thought as he pushed out his repetitions. 'He had to mention it…he had to make me remember.' His eyes blurred in anger and in pain on the events that had changed his life…. that had forced him into the person he was now.

FLASHBACK 

InuYasha sat with his four best friends watching Saturday night live reruns in his overly large bedroom. The five boys, Nick, Andrew, Anthony, Dwayne and InuYasha sat laughing at the comedic acts oblivious to the happenings outside of the house. Sesshoumaru blazed into the boy's room, slamming the door off its hinges. It was the first time InuYasha had ever seen such a blatant emotion plastered onto the boy's face. Fear. It seeped out of his brothers pours like a raging waterfall. His eyes were wide and he was slightly shaking. It was something that every night InuYasha silently prayed he would never see again. Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha by his collar, lifting him up off the bed in a single stroke. Sesshoumaru's concealment charm, the one that hid his claws, his fangs and his facial markings, was gone in an instant, earning a loud yelp from the four humans that were in the room. Slamming his younger brother into the closest wall, Sesshoumaru held him a foot off the floor. "Where is it?"

InuYasha gazed into his brother's wide eyes in absolute terror. Never had his brother ever acted in such a manor. InuYasha gulped as best as he could before asking cautiously, "where is what?"

Sesshoumaru's fear turned into fury as he pulled his brother towards him then slammed him hard back against the wall. His voice was enraged as his eyes began to bleed red. "You know what I'm fuckin talking about, you little shit! What the fuck did you do with the drugs?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the word 'drugs' as he began to sweat. "uhh…" he glared in back of him to find the other four boys plastered in a corner, staring at the two in shock. His gaze retuned to his half brother's growing fury. He had snuck into his brothers room a week back and took a small bag of cocaine that Sesshoumaru had scored from his 'friends', or at least that was his impression. Not that InuYasha had used the cocaine himself; he just knew a few people who wanted it…and it bought him a wicked nice television and a play station 2. Inuyasha's silence answered his brother's question.

Sesshoumaru growled furiously and threw his brother halfway across the room. His eyes were completely red now and his demon nature seemed to be taking over. "Do you know what you fuckin did?" His voice was rasp and filled with danger. He stalked towards his brother and grabbed him once again by his collar, hoisting him into the air. "Your stupid games nearly cost me my life! I didn't even know it was missing…until I was nearly a thousand dollars short on the payback!" he brought his brother inches away from his face, "tell me you have the fuckin money, Yash!"

InuYasha could feel the sweat running down his face as he stared at his brother. Shaking his head slowly, he tried so hard to think of a good come back but all he could manage was, "keh." He nodded slowly towards the PS2 and the big screen TV he had bought with the extra four hundred dollars.

Sesshoumaru threw the boy into the wall once again and stormed from the room calling over his shoulder. "I have to fix your mess…. again….I swear InuYasha…when I am done with this, your ass is dead!"

InuYasha stood up and ran after his brother, confused and aghast. "Sesshoumaru, just give them the fuckin cash! It's not that hard! Your rich, or did you forget that?"

Sesshoumaru stalked out of his room, plowing into the hanyou. With his claws, he swung blindly at the boy, catching him across his chest, creating a shallow wound that bled easily. Hissing in anger, Sesshoumaru shouted, "its not the money, InuYasha, it's the trust and the fact that The Dragons now believe I'm stealing from them! Do you know the power they possess? Do you know what they do to those who steal?"

InuYasha laughed while winching and holding his chest. "What does it matter…your Sesshoumaru, the great tai-Youkai, or did you forget that? Isn't your credo to fear no one?"

Sesshoumaru gave InuYasha a stare that could turn something to stone. "I do not fear them as a group…I fear what they are capable of doing…" his eyes darkened as he clenched a wad of cash in his hand. "Don't ever touch my shit again, InuYasha…" he turned and stormed from the house, leaving his brother bleeding on the ground.

With a growl of frustration, InuYasha stood up and walked to the bathroom. He removed his shirt and grabbed a towel to stop his bleeding. "Stupid Youkai," he called out to no one. He grimaced as cleaned the wound with antiseptics.

A small voice called out from the doorway, "dude…what the fuck just happened?"

With a deep sigh, InuYasha turned to face his long time friend Nick. He was the first person that InuYasha had made friends with when he arrived in the states. He had taught InuYasha how to speak English, how to surf, how to skate…how to live and breath normally. With Nick's friendship, he became close with the others. Now they were inseparable. "Nothing Nick…just pretend like you didn't see that." He hated to cover the demon heritage of his family but no one in the states had ever seen a demon, let alone believed in them. His mother had made them concealment charms when they left Japan. Tonight was the first time either of the boys had managed to break it.

Nick's face shifted with Inuyasha's words to mimic a pure kind of terror. "What is your brother?" with a soft scoff, Nick added, "cause he sure as hell wasn't human."

InuYasha growled once and looked at the boy. "Do you really want me to explain this? All you need to know is that I messed up and took something I shouldn't have…."

Nick nodded and added thoughtfully, "Does it have to do with how you managed to get yourself a forty inch television?"

InuYasha nodded as he dropped his eyes to the floor. "Look…it doesn't matter…let's get back…"

A loud explosion jolted the two boy's conversation. InuYasha ran to the nearest window and peered out into the dark night sky. At the end of their gated driveway, Sesshoumaru's corvette was ablaze with blue flames. InuYasha gasped and ran from the bathroom, screaming, "stay here," over his shoulder at the human. He ran out the front door and down the long driveway. He could hear the stomps of his friend next to him and he cursed angrily. "Nick, go back inside, this isn't…."

Time seemed to stand still at that point as everything happened at once. A red blotch appeared on Inuyasha's bare chest…a small laser point dot. His eyes widened as he heard the whistle of a small metallic object hurtling in his direction. Jumping to the side, the first bullet grazed his left arm; slightly singeing the skin. "Nick," he bellowed over the crackling fire, "get down!" Turning to glare at his friend, he froze in panic. Nick had stopped dead in his tracks, two dots had appeared on his body…one on his forehead, the other on his chest. Two pops echoed somewhere from behind the burning inferno that had been Sesshoumaru's car. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched in slow motion his friend take the first bullet through his chest, his head jolting back like a crash test dummy. InuYasha tried to leap in front of the other bullet, praying for his friend to withstand his first wound. The bullet caught InuYasha in the right shoulder and passed through his body with ease, cutting all muscle and bone out of its way. It then embedded itself in Nick's skull, sealing the boy's fate. InuYasha crashed to the ground and groaned in pain as two more red dots appeared on his body. A figure stepped out of the smoke dressed completely in black holding a high powered sniper rifle and took aim at the boy on the ground. The person fired two more shots at InuYasha, one penetrating his left leg, the other his chest. Inuyasha's head rolled back as he watched a bright light settle between his eyes. He then heard four more pops but the pain never came. He unclenched his muscles and his head drifted to his right shoulder and he stared in helpless horror as his four friends dropped dead in the doorway of his house as they piled out to see what happened. He opened his mouth to scream to them, to tell them to go back, but he quickly realized they were all long dead. He could no longer move any part of his body. Then with a vengence his demon blood took over. Speeding blindly through is veins, InuYasha felt himself turn into a demon. His vision blurred to see a crimson tint to the area and he jumped to his feet. He was sluggish at best for his wounds were severe. But nothing could stop the boy at this time. Gazing at the bodies of the only people in the world he trusted, he lunged at the figure in black. In an instant, they had drawn what looked like an eighteenth century sword and was running at him. He brandished his clawed hand and the attacker was obliterated…sliced to pieces in front of him. Then there was more pain…as if a thousand volts of electricity passed through his body again and again, he screamed bloody murder before collapsing into a accumulating puddle of blood; blood that had belonged to him…to his attacker…to his friends. He felt another bullet pass through his chest as he heard someone else walking away from behind him. He heard some mans deep voice but could not understand what he said. He picked up the sword from their fallen companion and InuYasha felt another stab of blinding pain in his abdomen. The second attacker…god only knows how many there truly were…. then removed the sword and left him for dead. Some time before he lost consciousness, he watched his house go up in flames before allowing the darkness of the night claim his soul.

END FLASHBACK 

Inuyasha's eyes were nearly red as he pushed himself into continuing his repetitions after his body threatened to give out. Anger now fueled his adrenaline as he stared at the ceiling in rage. He could feel his arms shaking and buckling under the weight of the barbells but he could not move his arms to put down the weights. 'My friends died…they all died because I fucked up.' He felt the weight crash onto his chest and rock him from his nightmare. He grimaced and tried to push up the weights but had no luck. It was as if his energy had been drained from his body. He coughed out roughly, trying to get Miroku's attention. No such luck. With a growl, he tired to push up the weights. He felt his breath constricting in his chest as he pushed up against the metal bar.

Suddenly the weight flew off his chest with the help of a clenched fist and was placed into its holder. A cold voice, a tone that InuYasha didn't wish to hear at that present moment, echoed in his ears, "Are you that weak now, you filthy hanyou?"

InuYasha let out a sigh and sat up, his gaze falling onto his brother's amused smirk. He couldn't help the sudden burst of rage that engulfed his body, "asshole!" He lunged at the demon, which was mildly shocked at his action. He swung once at the demon's head, connecting with his jaw. With a defining crack, Sesshoumaru flew backwards ten feet before crashing into the back of the couch, alerting Miroku to the ensuing fight.

Sesshoumaru stood up and frowned. He brought his right hand up to his jaw and roughly cracked it back into place. He shed the black leather duster he had been wearing and smirked at his brother. "You'll regret that, half-breed!" With that, he flew at his brother with amazing speed and threw a kick at the hanyou's mid section. As the boy blocked his brother's leg with both hand, Sesshoumaru managed to rabbit punch him in the windpipe, hurtling him backwards into the wall. He then darted forward, and punched the boy in the stomach. InuYasha fell to the floor and Sesshoumaru kicked him once in the ribs. "Stupid baka, did you really think you could beat me?"

Miroku watched the fight in amazement at the speed and power that the two boys possessed. Though he wasn't sure what they were, he knew that neither could possibly be human. He knew the name of their father, and knew how powerful of a Youkai he had been…but listening to the words that the two exchanged and the glowering looks that passed, he understood more then he would let onto about their relationship. He winched as Sesshoumaru grounded InuYasha. Though the older boy tried to mask his annoyance, he didn't do such a great job.

InuYasha glared up at his brother, his face a mask of anger. He jumped back to his feet and threw another punch at Sesshoumaru's face. The demon lord blocked it and countered with a reverse punch to Inuyasha's stomach. The boy crumpled forward and met Sesshoumaru's kneecap halfway down, snapping his head backwards and his body followed. Sesshoumaru shrugged his shirt back into place on his shoulders and threw his hair over his shoulder. He turned from his brothers form and walked to the bar, pouring himself a martini, as if nothing had happened. "What happened that your this upset over it?"

Miroku's mouth dropped as he listened to Sesshoumaru's tone. He could read the Youkai's emotions and it left him awe-struck. Sesshoumaru was acting as if this kind of fighting was a normal routine between the two. He was so calm, indeed, that Miroku even began to question if this was their way of saying 'hello'. Miroku did a double take of the pair and rubbed his eyes with one hand to make sure his vision was working correctly. He first appealed to InuYasha, mainly because he was still face down on the carpeted floor. "Man, are you okay?"

InuYasha grumbled incoherently as he tried to sit up.

Sesshoumaru sighed and took a sip of his drink, placing himself on the golden bar stool. "Don't speak to him, human, its utterly pointless at this time." He took another sip and tired hard not to laugh at the human. "Do not fret, he'll be fine in a few minutes."

Miroku looked back at InuYasha and nodded in understanding. He sighed and stood from the comfy couch and walked to his friend's side. Holding down a hand, he helped the hanyou to his feet and moved him slowly to the couch. After dropping the half beaten boy on the couch, Miroku took a seat on the floor and turned off the glowing television. "so are either of you going to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Sesshoumaru turned very slowly to stare at Miroku in befuddlement. "are you dense boy?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed once, beginning to become agitated with this demon's overly large ego. "I know you just kicked his ass, I mean why!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and sipped at his drink. He turned his icy glare to the back of Inuyasha's head. "Why indeed." InuYasha, who had his eyes closed, only scoffed. Sesshoumaru let the slightest smirk wash over his hardened features but vanquished it not a moment later. "That should be your answer enough, human. Because he is a baka."

Miroku bit his tongue to snap at the demon and looked at InuYasha. "Man, are you okay? You don't look so good…."

InuYasha waved a hand at Miroku to signify to leave him alone then closed his eyes for a moment. He called out from his relaxed state to his friend, "what did you want to tell me about Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up though he continued to avoid direct conversation about the topic.

Miroku grinned and slid onto the other end of the couch away from InuYasha and cracked open the coke InuYasha had thrown him. he took a swig and propped his feet on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. "well…oh yeah…Kagome isn't a girl who could be considered easy…"

InuYasha opened one eye to peer at his friend with a sarcastic smile plastered to his face, "no…you don't say?"

Miroku cleared his throat and asked quickly, "do you want to hear this or not?"

InuYasha closed his eyes with a single, "keh."

Miroku nodded once and continued, "She has only dated two guys that I know of…both who were perfects as well and also rather…prude, might I say? At one point, in our freshman year, the captain of the football team who was a senior, cliché I know, asked her out. She turned him down…feeling that his actions were only driven by passion. She was right…but he perused her for half the year. She is a cheerleader, after all…"

InuYasha coughed hard at that moment and his eyes flew open. He stared at his friend in shock, "Kagome is a cheerleader?" his mouth twisted into a sick grin as he laughed maliciously, "that figures."

Miroku sighed once more and continued with the story despite his friends comments. "He tried to pin her in the back of the bus after the homecoming games and failed miserably. Sango took care of revenge not long after that by completely calling him out and kicking his ass in the middle of the senior lunch. To have your ass handed to you by a girl is one thing, but by a freshman…the jock nearly left school he was that embarrassed." Miroku sighed as InuYasha flopped backwards into the couch again. "What I'm trying to say is that girl is the embodiment of purity….she's whole, InuYasha…and is very defensive of that….wholeness…"

Sesshoumaru sighed from the bar and finished his martini. Dropping the glass behind the bar, he decided to elaborate for his brother. Resting both of his arms on the couch, he spitefully added, "Kagome isn't going to be some easy whore for you to use and loose, InuYasha."

InuYasha glared once up at his brother and snotily asked, "why are you still here?" turning his attention back to Miroku, he added, "So…Kagome is a virgin huh?"

Miroku didn't like the gleam that was coming from the hanyou's eyes. It was troublesome, to say the least. "Good luck with that, InuYasha…she is very…prude. Hojo, one of the more popular kids in school, has tried to date this girl for the last two years but she won't even give _him_ the time of day."

"Keh, I've heard that one before…trust me…. by time I'm done with her…prude won't even be in her vocabulary." InuYasha grinned in anticipation.

The last comment earned a very defiant glare from Sesshoumaru. His voice dropped an octave to accompany his threat, "InuYasha…if you even try to…."

InuYasha returned his brothers glare and angrily cut him off, "I wouldn't force her to, don't even fuckin think that way."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed for a moment and silence ensued for a moment, before Sesshoumaru tore his gaze away from InuYasha and plastered it onto Miroku. "Tell me…what do you know about a young girl in your grade named Rin?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and looked slightly stumped. "Rin? She's…. Rin." He felt the ice prince's glare harden and gulped in fear. Stuttering, he continued quickly, "She is a nice girl…kind of a Perfect by association. She came to our school two years ago and immediately hit it off with Sango and Kagome. They have all been inseparable since then." He could feel the demon's eyes burying deeper into his soul for more information. Unfortunately, Miroku hardly knew anything about her. He grasped for the minor details that everyone knew, "well…She is a cheerleader as well…thanks to Kagome. She is a good student….and uhh…she isn't currently dating anyone…" he nearly smirked when he noticed Seshoumaru's eyes lighten, "she did date Kouga when she first moved here but something went wrong. I heard that she didn't want to have sex with him and he tried to force her…"

InuYasha stared at the Miorku and frowned, "that happens a lot around here, doesn't it?"

Miroku countered without a second thought, "it happens wherever money presides over logic. With money comes power…with power comes the ability to defy the law. Needless to say, kids take what they want…" he paused as a moment of a very disturbing silence passed between the brothers, resulting in Inuyasha's cheeks turning slightly red and dropping his gaze to the ground. Miroku cautiously continued, "well…after that, Kouga quickly became a hood, regardless of his jock-status."

InuYasha sighed deeply and quickly asked, "Kouga is a jock."

At the same time, Sesshoumaru coughed out, "she dated that weak wolf demon that I tossed across the bus?" he cliqued his tongue and quickly added, "I thought she would have had more taste."

Miroku smirked as he watched the emotions flicker across the brother's faces. He turned towards Sesshoumaru and quickly added, "She is also a feisty one…has more spunk then Kagome and Sango put together. She really is a kind person though…though for some reason she works at Abyss as a bartender…"

"…which is illegal because of her age…" Sesshoumaru quickly added.

Miroku nodded and stated, "she's been there for the last year and a half. Rumor has it that her father has some link to Diegosan…and that can't be good."

Sesshoumaru straightened his back at the mention of Diegosan. His face twisted to mirror sever distaste, "what about her relationship with his son?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "I think Naraku is more interested in Kikyo then anything else. I can't see Rin mingling with someone of his kind…"

InuYasha yawned and painfully stood from the couch. "As interesting as this conversation about Rin is, I'm tired…I don't care…and oh yes…I don't care." He worked his way over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of absolute. "So you two pussies do whatever you want, I'm getting drunk, probably stoned and defiantly going to be unconscious in…" he glanced at the Rolex on his wrist, "…probably one hour." He gave the pair a shit-eating grin and held up the bottle towards the two. "Cheers!" With that, he began to down the large bottle.

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned quickly around to face the young boy. With his awing speed, he grabbed the bottle from the teen's hands and brought it down over his head, sending InuYasha fifty-nine minutes ahead of schedule to the land of unconsciousness. "Baka!" He threw the remaining piece of the bottle into the sink behind the bar and glared down at his brother's slumped form. Shaking his head, he turned to look at Miroku, who was staring at the two in utter shock. Sesshoumaru made the motion to lunge forward towards the startled boy, who in turn, hightailed it out of the basement, up the steps, tripped over the Oriental rug in the hallway, and upon grasping his footing, ran out the front door. Sesshoumaru followed behind Miroku slowly, watching him scamper away as fast as his legs would carry him. Leaning on the doorframe, Sesshoumaru smiled as he watched the overly expensive Ferrari speed down the driveway and out into the distance. He shook his head and closed the door of the mansion. Turning on his heels, he came face to face with his angry mother.

"Its nearly eleven o'clock at night, where have you been? Did you not understand me when I grounded you and your bastard brother for the mess you made of this house when I was gone?"

Sesshoumaru winched at the annoyingly loud nagging voice that echoed out of the woman in front of him. Rage began to boil in his blood, as he seethed back, "you are no one to question me, wench!" With a deep breath, Sesshoumaru struggled to regain his stoic control.

Launia reached out and slapped her son hard across his face. Her normal gray eyes began to change to an eerie cat like yellow. "I am sick and tired of your antics, Sesshoumaru. It is time for you to show some respect! Learn your place, boy!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head with the slap, and then returned a blow of his own across her face. Sending his mother to the floor, Sesshoumaru hissed, "learn my place? Wench, have you not figured it out by now? You have no say in what I do! You have no say in how I act!" towering over the woman, he growled deeply. "Stop trying to intervene in my life now that I'm old enough to take care of myself. I have no need for you."

The woman glared up at her son from the floor and with a piercing scream, she threw herself backwards and jumped to her feet. "How dare you blame me for not being there for you when you were young!" she spat back at the angry demon. "All I am at fault for is spoiling you!"

Sesshoumaru growled deeply and turned his back to the woman he called mother. "You were never there, Launia…never. All I remember of you from my childhood was your whorish behavior…you never gave a damn about my welfare…all that mattered was father's paycheck." He narrowed his eyes as he took a menacing step towards Launia. "But once those stopped coming to you," he snapped his fingers in front of her face and his tone deepened, "he was gone."

His mother growled and clenched his fists. "What are you insinuating?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and turned away from his mother. Walking to the staircase, he called behind him without turning around, his voice nearly a whisper, "out, damned spot, out I say…"

Launia had begun to walk towards the kitchen when her son's words fell upon her ears. Turning to face him, her face was blazing with anger and rage. "What did you just say to me?"

Sesshoumaru continued to walk up the steps then paused. Still not looking over his shoulder, a smile played upon his lips. 'Finally, the wench is where I have waited for her to be all these years…at my mercy.' Calling back, Sesshoumaru answered, "What need you fear who knows it, when none can call your power to account?--Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?" (CR)

All color drained from Launia's face as she stared up at her ascending son. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. 'What words does he curse me with? How does he…' Launia did not know how long she stood there staring at the stairwell…but the hours continued to pass by regardless.

- CR Macbeth, act V, scene 1. Shakespeare.

((((For those who I lost in the quote, Sesshoumaru is stating that much like Lady Macbeth, Launia is harboring secrets. In Macbeth, Lady Macbeth killed Duncan and is driven insane by the guilt…he is suggesting that Launia killed his father.)))

- R&R please, I hate begging but I need to know that these people who read aren't appalled with the antics of the characters.


	9. Eigth period

Curse of the dragon 

CHAPTER 8 **Eighth period**

InuYasha stormed through the cafeteria doors like a king among peasants. His eyes gleamed in anticipation and he had a certain crackle of electricity in his aura. 'Today is defiantly one of the better days of my life,' he thought as he spun a chair around on its edge to sit next to Karon. He took a sip of the coke he had bought before the whole fight had erupted and sat back in his chair. A few moments later Miroku walked in behind the two and took a seat next to InuYasha, his eyes gleaming in mischief. Karon looked from one to the other then back again. She sighed finally and leaned in, "okay…what gives?"

Miroku smiled a wide grin at his friend and nearly shouted, "InuYasha is the cleverest son of a bitch I've ever met, that is what gives!"

Karon glared at the boy then narrowed her brow. Her eyes laughed at the two guys in front of her in a mocking way. "You two aren't…"

Both boys nearly spit out their drinks before she could finish her sentence. InuYasha was the first to recover from the remark. "Don't even finish that fuckin thought, bitch!"

Miroku put up his two hands in front of his chest defensively and responded, "I don't mean like that, you twisted girl you. I mean that he just managed to get himself a date with Kagome tomorrow night and me a date with Sango as well." He leaned back and put his feet up on the table. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good year!"

InuYasha laughed and crossed his arms. "Funny…I've been thinking that all day."

Miroku raised an eyebrow to the solemn look of disappointment that quickly passed over Karon's face but she faked a smile and muttered a, 'that's nice,' before busying herself in a notebook. Miroku reached out and laid a hand on Karon's that was placed on the table and gave her a sincere smile. "my dear girl…are you jealous?"

Karon paused for a moment then dragged her eyes up the boy in front her of. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed lowly back at him, "what would I have to be jealous of, Houshi? You?" her tone was spiteful and fury burned in a red blaze in her eyes.

"Hey losers."

All three kids turned quickly to see a boy approaching them. He walked swiftly, hardly looking up from the ground. He was wearing a dark blood red sweatshirt with a pair of cargo khakis shorts, and had the hood of the shirt up so that no one would see his face. Sitting down next to Miroku, he glared up at Karon, who had begun to simmer down, and gave her a smile. His attention then fell to the new guy. "Who's he?"

InuYasha glared at the boy who was now staring at him. He couldn't have been any older then fifteen years old. He nearly fell over when the boy turned his face to him. 'He looks just like Kagome!" he thought over and over. His eyes were the same chestnut brown and had the same oval shape. Shaking his head, he tried to find a point to start at. "Your that bitches brother, aren't you?"

The boy raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Which one?" he laughed at his own joke then held out his hand. "Names Souta…I'm Kagome's little brother." He stole a glance to where his sister normally would be sitting and looked surprised. Shaking his head, he looked back at InuYasha. "Not by choice, mind you." He waited for a moment as the hanyou stared at him and he recoiled his hand foolishly, his face turning slightly red. "Uhh…you are?"

InuYasha shook his head once more then sighed. "InuYasha." He stared at the boy before him for a long moment then shrugged. 'Opposites are in every family…Kagome must the perfect one and in an act of rebelling against the standards teachers must expect from him, he turned into this…a hood. This kid can't be any older then fifteen…. probably a freshman.'

"What are you staring at?"

InuYasha shook his head and realized he had been scrutinizing the boy. "Nothing important, kid." He sighed and looked over his shoulder at where Kagome and Sango would have been. He chuckled as he glared at Miroku. "Think I scared them from ever coming back in here?"

Souta followed his glare to the table and his face darkened a little. He remained quiet to listen to the conversation.

Miroku grinned and shrugged. "maybe…I don't think that happens so often ya know…someone standing up to the perfects."

Souta groaned and slapped a hand to his face. "what did my bitchy sister do now?"

InuYasha turned his attention to the boy and grinned wickedly. "its not what she did…its what she didn't do and what she is going to do to make up for it."

Miroku swiftly kicked InuYasha under the table earning a loud yelp from the demon. He smiled at Souta and covered for his friend. "What InuYasha means to say is that he is distressed to the fact that Kagome has yet to fall deeply and hopelessly in love with him and offer to bear him children."

Souta looked from Miroku to the seemingly angry boy then back at Miroku. "uhh…." He then burst into a fit of laughter. He threw his head back and continued to howl in his fit until he was able to subside the chuckles. "My sister…in love? Come on…with you?" he began to quake again with the infectious hilarity until he noticed the glare of the stranger. "He's serious? …You think my sister would ever fall for someone like you? Come on…she's smart, intelligent, exceedingly popular…the only guy who could get an ounce of her time would be Hojo…and she even rejects him! My sister is a prude and a down right selfish bitch! She would never give someone the time of day unless they were a movie star or had money…you…your already one of us. We…" he pointed to the four of them and then around the tables in the cafeteria, "we're no one to her. We don't exist." His eyes darkened as he pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. He shook his head and grabbed his backpack. "You're a hood…she's a perfect…get over it, it won't happen." He turned on his heels and stormed from the room, leaving three baffled teens at the table.

Miroku sighed deeply and shook his head. He gazed at Karon and asked, "was it something I said?"

InuYasha stared at the boy as he left confused. 'how can her own brother hold so much animosity towards his sister?' he sighed then felt a set of eyes staring at him. turning his head slowly, he found Kagome standing in the door, a few feet away from them. She had tears in her eyes as she stared at the door that Souta had just walked out of. Slowly, she turned her head to stare at the table full of gawking hoods. She shook her head very cautiously then directed her icy glare at InuYasha. "Bastard, isn't it enough that you feel the need to torment me? Leave me brother alone asshole!" she then turned on her heels and stormed from the cafeteria leaving the door swinging madly on its hinges behind her.

An eerie calm came over the cafeteria as everyone stared at the table next to the soda machine. No one spoke…everyone just waited to see what the new boy would do next.

InuYasha stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. He roughly grabbed Miroku's collar over the table and hurled him to his feet. "Lets get the hell out of dodge. Take me to our last class so I can go the fuck home."

Miroku nodded in fear and grabbed his book bag. He threw a glance at Karon then dragged the hanyou from the cafeteria and away from the prying eyes. Behind them, the bell for eighth period rang loudly, shattering the fragile calm.

Another set of eyes stared hard at the scene as it played out between the half-breed and the human. Sesshoumaru nodded as he heard the girl scream at his brother then storm from the premises. He nearly grinned as he watched his brother react in a very InuYasha like way…he threw a fit and left as well.

"what a waste of life those hoods are," Jaken commented from his seat next to Sesshoumaru. "always interrupting a good meal. I would have expected more from someone like Kagome, though. After all, she is perfect."

Sesshoumaru stared at the hamburger that lay on his lunch tray with disgust. With a wave of his hand, he sent the meal hurtling across the lunchroom with the tray, spraying it across a wall on the opposite side of the lunchroom. He regarded Jaken from the corner of his eyes as he did with all things that annoyed him. In his trademark emotionless tone, he commented, "no human is perfect, Jaken. I would have believed you would know better."

Jaken stammered before answering, "No…Sesshoumaru…I mean that she is a perfect. She is a girl who has amassed an abundant amount of popularity throughout the school. Everyone knows her name…everyone knows she is the perfect student, the perfect example…the perfect everything. That is why we call them the perfects…they are just that."

Sesshoumaru sneered at the demon before him. His voice remained clam though his eyes flashed with anger. "So tell me, Jaken, then what are we?"

"We are the ones who will rule the world…the perfects are merely our human counterparts…piece of us that aren't worthy enough to be demon. So they try to make up for it but in the end, they are just as weak as the losers of this place."

Sesshoumaru glared up to the source of the enchanting voice that overtook his ears. A woman had answered for Jaken, who now stood before Sesshoumaru. He glared her over quickly then sat back in his chair. She was beautiful, exquisite in every detail. Her raven black hair was tied neatly in a bun on the back of her head, held up by two wooden looking prongs. She wore a dark red Kimono that hugged her body tightly, exposing her every curve. Her eyes were a mesmerizing shade of ruby red that matched her lips. She looked like a porcelain doll, Sesshoumaru concluded as he stared at the outspoken girl.

She glared from Jaken to Sesshoumaru. She kept her ruby eyes trained on Sesshoumaru but spoke to the imp. "Jaken, you toad, you didn't tell me we had a new guest."

Jaken squeaked in his place and fell off his chair. "Lady Kagura…I apologize…"

Sesshoumaru pushed back his chair, banging it into Jaken's head as he swiftly stood. He glared into her eyes from a moment before either spoke. "My name is Sesshoumaru…I am new here…I moved here just this past weekend from Kyushu." He looked her up and down with his eyes and offered a tiny smirk. "and you are Kagura?"

The demon in front of him smiled in return and held out her hand. her fingers were long and elegant, each possessing a long and deadly polished nail. "hai…I am leader of the Elites."

Sesshoumaru reached out and took the woman's hand. he kept his eyes trained on hers the entire time as he leaned down and gently kissed the back of her hand. He then straightened his back and dropped her hand. "Charmed yet my lady…I fear that I shall be forced to knock you off your thrown. Kagura, when I join a gang, I become leader. No arguments about it."

The woman stared at Sesshoumaru then laughed lowly. It was a very dangerous sound that spewed from this demons mouth…one that someone would expect to hear right before they had their heart gauged out of their body. "Indeed." She stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and leaned into his ear. "Why would I let a demon with a half breed brother run this gang?" she stepped back and scowled, her voice rose in anger. "I am in charge here, demon. They…" she pointed to the table that they sat at then around the cafeteria, "they respect me…they listen to me. I am ruler of the Elite's and no one questions that. I don't know who you think you are gallivanting into this school and staking claim on my thrown but it will not be tolerated!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow then reached out with lighting fast speed and wrapped an arm around her waist. He twisted her as he pulled her against his body, her back to his chest. He then reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck. Breaking the concealment spell around his hands, his razor sharp claws suddenly appeared, nearly breaking the skin on the girl's neck. He bent down and hissed into her ear, "tisk…tisk…Kagura. If you cannot control your emotions, you are no good to this group. I could kill you now…" He sneered at the startled looks from those at the table. No one jumped up to help his or her master, he noted. With a tiny grin he pushed the girl away from him, his claws vanishing under the spell. "But I shall reframe from doing so. This is my territory Kagura. Your fun time is over, this is my school now." Sesshoumaru reached down and grabbed his book bag. He began to walk from the table before calling over his shoulder, "get a move on it Jaken…now." Sesshoumaru walked away without looking back to see if Jaken was behind him. He didn't need to…he owned them all.

Miroku felt the hanyou's eyes piercing his back as they walked down the narrow crowded hallways of the school. He wasn't sure how to explain their last class to the demon without getting thumped or his ass kicked for that matter. 'He's not going to be a happy camper,' Miroku thought miserably as they neared the classroom. 'He's going to lash out and I know I'm gonna get the brunt of it.' he paused in front of the door and prayed the hanyou had not yet read the sign on the door. "We're here…come on…" He walked inside of the long room and could feel the hanyou freeze as he entered the door.

"Oh _fuck_ no." the sound was more of primitive growl then actual words and got everyone's attention in the room.

Miroku winched as he turned around to face his friend. InuYasha was paused in the doorway, glaring about the room as if it were covered in dead bodies. 'He's horrified,' Miroku realized. He walked back up to his friend and reached for his arm. "Its not that bad, I promise."

InuYasha turned to glare at his friend in anger. "_What the fuck do you mean it's not that bad? Do you fuckin even know what this is?"_

Everyone in the room now turned to glare at the two in the doorway and quickly began to gossip amongst themselves at the current dilemma. There were giggles and blatant laughter.

Miroku gritted his teeth and pushed InuYasha out of the doorway into the hallway. "Look…I thought the same thing…"

InuYasha cut him off with a dark glare. "Don't fuckin tell me you enjoy this shit? It's…it's…" a appalled look played onto the hanyou's face as he stared at the his friend flabbergasted.

At that moment, Rin, Sango and Kagome passed the two by and froze. Rin paid no attention as she entered the hellish room as Sango and Kagome turned to glare at the boys over their right shoulders. Kagome's eyes rekindled the burning hatred as she stared at the hanyou in shock. With a loud, "humph," she grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her into the room.

Miroku glanced back at the hanyou who looked like he might have been more subjective to the idea since Kagome was a member of the class. "InuYasha…the teacher is really nice. He actually normally never shows up for the whole class and just lets us do whatever. It's not that bad…he'll understand if you talk to him if you're resentful about the idea. But you have to…" he winched at the angry glare from his friend.

"The hell I do!" InuYasha crossed his arms defiantly and gave Miroku a glare that could turn people to stone. "Not me…no fuckin chance in hell!"

Miroku sighed and muttered, "You need the credits to graduate. There is no other way! Sorry buddy, but you got to."

With a deep growl, InuYasha glared at the boy then sighed in defeat. "I fuckin hate this school."

Miroku smiled slightly as he grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him back into the dimly lit chorus room.

Yeah, I know…InuYasha in chorus…it just doesn't go. LOL. That's what's so great about it. Now I need suggestions as to a musical that the school can perform.  Don't worry, I will not get sappy with it at all! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget, R&R!!!


	10. Cruisin

CURES OF THE DRAGON 

CHAPTER 9 revelations.

'Well, at least Miroku wasn't kidding about the teacher not being present,' InuYasha thought mildly from his chair in the back of the large room. It had been over twenty minutes into the forty-minute class and the teacher had yet to show up. 'In college, you can just leave,' InuYasha noted. He glared about the room again and involuntarily shivered. Just being near the chorus room always gave him the willies…he had respect for those who could sing, but singing was not his forte…. not anywhere near it. Now…now he was stuck in this class that he was sure would bring about his death. Sighing, InuYasha glared at the side of Miroku's head going over a hundred different ways he could kill the boy without moving from his chair. Not that it was Miroku's fault that he was trapped in this hell, but he was the closest thing to take it out on. He grinned as he watched Miroku shift nervously in his seat, stealing a few glances in the glaring hanyou's direction. Noticing a few people staring at him, InuYasha realized that he had been unconsciously growling for over ten minutes straight. He scoffed and stared at a freshman that was sitting closest to him. They boy was an easy target, InuYasha deducted in a few seconds. He sat by himself and had his head buried in some manga comic from the beginning of the 'class'. No one had bothered to greet the child when he arrived late and not a soul had moved to speak to him. With a defined glare, InuYasha yelled at the boy who was peeking at him from the top of the comic. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

The kid seemed to nearly pass out when the hanyou barked at him. "Uhh…" the kid with the chestnut eyes scooted his chair back from the angry boy in front of him. "Nothing, honest…. you were just…uhh…" the young boy desperately stared about the room for someone to save him from the unrelenting stare of the hanyou. The kid grimaced then whispered, "it's just that you've been growling…"

InuYasha inwardly grinned as he moved his chair closer to the petrified freshmen. His stoic expression remained unchanged on his face as he inched closer to the boy. "And you feel it is your place to stare at me?" he tried to control his emotions, tried to make his voice flat but anger still flared off every word. 'So is the story of my life,' he thought as he closed in the distance. 'just how does Sesshoumaru manage to keep so…emotionless?' he wondered in amazement. Here he was trying to bully a small kid for kicks and couldn't control his rage when his brother had remained impassive at the threats of criminal gangsters. 'Keh, I don't want to be like that fucker anyway,' he thought angrily as he crossed his arms crossly. He returned his attention to the situation at hand, glaring at the small boy.

"No…no…not at all…I just thought…" The boy was shaking now and was backed against the wall. He looked over the approaching boy's shoulder to see another junior who he knew…he didn't fear that boy like he did the one in front of him but Miroku was no one that he would normally hang out with. There was not a single soul in the classroom that would save him, he realized miserably.

"That's your problem, chump…" InuYasha was now on his feet and was standing over the boy, a scowl plastered onto his face. He leaned down and placed a hand on the boy's bright orange hair. Holding the kid in place by his head, InuYasha continued to edge him on. "…You think…your thinking right now about how I'm going to kill you…." A grin played its way onto the hanyou's face…a grin that one would expect to see Lucifer mimicking, "and you're right…and see, if you weren't thinking that, you wouldn't be scared." He grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and laughed mercilessly as the boy cried out in terror. He yanked the boy from his chair, amazed at the fear that this boy was radiating, and brought him an inch away from his face, "its amazing you've lasted two months into school…there are worse scumbags out there then me who would kill you rather then take the time of day…" his gloating was cut short by a very determined angry voice that boomed out from behind InuYasha.

"Put him down, _now_!"

InuYasha smirked as he shrugged his shoulders and dropped the cub onto the floor. He felt the grin widen as he turned on his heels to come face to face with a infuriated Kagome. Her nose was wrinkled and her face resembled a tomato, InuYasha noted as he tilted his head to his right shoulder to stare at her for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders again. "As you say, princess…but I would be to think that you wouldn't waste your precious time on such a low life!" He grinned a toothy grin at the girl in front of him evilly. His eyes laughed at her as he continued to stare. "Could it be that the mighty Kagome can feel for something beneath her golden throne?"

Kagome sneered at the hanyou and inhaled sharply. 'I'm so sick of this,' she thought angrily. 'All he has done since he arrived at this school is mock me and insult me. Its like we're back in third grade!' she looked into his eyes and felt her scowl darken. 'He has to feel something, the bastard asked me out. I mean…what is his angle?' shaking her head, she concluded in thought, 'I don't care what he thinks; he is such an arrogant jerk! I really want nothing to do with this boy.' Placing her balled fists on her hips, she leaned in to meet him head on. "You don't know me…I don't know you. Stop pretending like we do…"

In an instant the hanyou had her enveloped in his arms, his hands resting on the lower part of her hips right below her own fists. He stared down into her eyes in mischief as a sly smile played across his lips. He leaned in and spoke in her ear soft enough for only them to hear. The warmth of his breath against the flesh of her ear sent shivers up the girl's spine. "But we do, Kagome. Are you forgetting the club and my entrance into your life as the gold eyed god?" he had whispered the last part, making sure that he left her with enough dignity to make it home with. Pulling back, he grinned at her. "Or was I mistaken when I heard that title, cause if your talking about my brother; he's gay and it would be a waste of your time." He winked at the girl and pulled her closer into his chest. "But I'm sure we can get to know each other a little better, Princess. What do you say, back of my car after school?" he didn't care that he have a car, what she didn't know couldn't hurt him. He could almost feel the heat from her fury that blazed through her body like a wild fire. He didn't see her raise her hand, but he sure as hell felt the sting of her palm smacking his face. InuYasha growled as he turned his head with the blow, and snapped his attention back to the angry girl in front of him. His eyes blazed into hers as he growled out, "Bitch, what have I told you about doing that?"

Kagome stared hatefully into the boy's eyes. Though her heart was racing as she felt his hands plant themselves on her body, her mind was screaming for her to retaliate. 'Who does he think he is?' she kept thinking over and over. This boy was going to be her undoing. She couldn't believe he had insinuated her to be some sort of slut. She shook her head angrily at the mere accusation. 'I'm not Kikyo,' she thought over and over again. She let out two angry puffs of air before she smacked him. As soon as her hand landed on his face, she knew there was going to be trouble. He growled…he actually growled at her. Her eyes widened as he stared into hers after the blow…she watched him get angry…watched the rage boil in his blood. 'Crap,' she thought miserably. She had so far evoked a nasty wrath from this boy in one day without so much as hurting him, now…what would he do with anger as his motive? 'I don't care,' she argued with herself, 'he can't argue with me more then he already has. He's been a jerk since I first met him and an asshole!' She gulped as she felt his hand tighten on her shoulder. His gaze never wandered from her eyes. In an instant Sango was by her side with one hand planted on Kagome's shoulder and another on Inuyasha's. She pushed the two apart, working her way between them. Sango's eyes never strayed from the amber pools that she stared menacingly into. "Let. Her. Go. _Now_."

The hanyou met Sango's glare and agreed to the challenge of the staring war. Letting go of Kagome, he backed out of the range of Sango's foot, not wishing to experience the pain that he had before. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

Sango snorted and crossed her arms. "You really want to ask me that here?" she balled her hands into fists and stared at the hanyou. "…Cause if your looking for a fight, I'll gladly consent!" The boy turned his head from the girl and scoffed angrily. Sango narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "You really are a self conceded asshole, you know that?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and countered back angrily, "I'm a conceded asshole? Look at you and your bitchy friends! You won't even fuckin talk to people below you!" Throwing a glare over his shoulder at the freshman that was staring at the event before him, InuYasha pointed to him and moved from blocking his view. The entire class watched the fight unfold on the edge of their seats. "Do you even know this boys fuckin name?"

Kagome laid a hand on Sango's shoulder nearly pushing her out of her way to get to InuYasha. She got into Inuyasha's face and answered for her, "his name is Shippo…he's a freshman this year. He's an alto and has a very good voice." The boy behind InuYasha smiled happily yet looked like he was nearly in shock. She put her hands on her hips and snapped back, "You shouldn't listen to everything you hear. Most civilized people understand that much, jerk. Yet you insist on categorizing me like I'm some sort of book. Well guess what asshole; Me, Sango and Rin are not the selfish bitches most people make us out to be. You would know that if you could get your head dislodged from your ass for two seconds!" she narrowed her brow and crossed her arms to mimic his stance. "Since you showed up here, all you've wanted to do was make my life a living hell…and then you have the audacity to ask me out? I should have told you this outside but you couldn't keep your paws off of me." she grinned as his smirk fell. She gave him a weak smile. "Here's my answer, no way in hell."

InuYasha seemed angry, enraged even. His eyes darkened as he stared into Kagome's determined glare. He then scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry princess, you'll change your mind before tomorrow."

Her eyes darkened, as did Sangos. "Like hell…"

Before he could get his retort out, a man walked into the classroom and glared about at the students. He was younger, probably in his mid thirties. He had short black hair and was considerably dressed casually for a teacher. The only distinguishable characteristic of this man as a teacher was the black briefcase that he carried in his hand. "Well…what do we have going on here?"

Kagome turned quickly to the teacher and smiled a fake innocent grin. "We have a new student, Kenchi-sama." The smile slipped from her face as she heard him scoff behind her. She then sneered, "oh yeah, and his name is asshole…"

InuYasha had begun to simmer from the infuriating argument that he was having Kagome but listening to her denounce him in front of the teacher pissed him off to no end. He turned to stare in Kagome's direction, which was trying once again not to look at him and raised his index and middle fingers to point at the girl. His tone was void of any of his playful antics. The pure rage that glistened in his words sent chills up Kagome's spine. "Listen wench…"

Kenchi-sama clicked his tongue against his teeth as he approached the bickering pair. Inwardly he winched at Kagome's choice in words. He had been her chorus teacher for three years now and had not once ever heard Kagome take a derogative tone with anyone. Now she was cursing? He shook his head and chose to retort quietly, "Children, this is not the place to be having these kinds of arguments. If you wish to carry them out, please do so in your bedrooms, not my chorus room." The class giggled at the teacher's statement and both InuYasha and Kagome felt red surge across their cheeks. The teacher, Kenchi, then turned his attention to InuYasha. "So…tell me….I'll be to guess your name is not truly asshole…so what is it?"

InuYasha turned to glare at the teacher. He sighed and muttered, "Tashio InuYasha."

The teacher, Kenchi, smiled and nodded, 'so far so good,' he thought to himself as he placed his briefcase on the ground. He gave the boy a friendly smile. "Okay, and tell me InuYasha, why are you in chorus?"

InuYasha sat in the parking lot with Miroku after the last bell rang for the day, staring off into the blue sky. He had a half lit cigarette hanging from his mouth relaxing in the toxins as they entered his lungs. Miroku was still laughing, and had been for over twenty minutes. InuYasha grumbled at the boy, "let it die, already!"

Miroku smiled widely at his friend and shook his head no. "Yo, you so nearly got detention on your first day of class! Come on, that's some sort of accomplishment, isn't it?" he threw his hand around and patted the hanyou roughly on the back with another hysterical outburst of laughter.

InuYasha shook his head angrily and shook his shoulders trying to loose his friend's hand. "No, its not. Look, the fucker wanted to know why I wouldn't fuckin sing for him." InuYasha grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "He got his answer!"

Miroku shook his head and began to laugh once again. "You dropped the F-Bomb nearly twenty times in three sentences. Do you understand that? If Kenchi-sama wasn't cool, you would so be expelled!"

InuYasha growled a warning at the boy who then quickly shut his mouth. They continued to stare into the parking lot as the students piled out of the building and into their ridiculously expensive cars. His eyes intensely watched Kagome, Sango and Rin walk from the chorus room, where they had stayed after to practice for the holiday concert (which was still three months away). He growled under his breath at the thought of that chorus teacher staring at Kagome from the door. 'is he staring at her ass?' he shook his head and realized that the teacher was merely waving to the girls as they left. InuYasha caught himself before his jealous got the better side of him. 'Damn,' he thought, kicked at the dirt in the street prying his eyes away from the girls. 'This isn't good…I cannot be that jealous over Kagome already. Shit…no girl is worth this…' sighing he thought back to the other girls that he had been with once so long ago in his past. 'It feels like years have passed,' he thought painfully as he sighed deeply. 'Its only been two months since I cut the relationship off with…'he paused and scrunched up his forehead in thought. 'Kara…yeah, Kara.' He shook his head and sighed. 'But this girl…Kagome…she's different. She's a challenge….the others…they always flung themselves at me, they took the fun out of the chase. Keh, they were all whores, they wanted to be used then tossed to the side. But Kagome…' He grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground. He blinked the thought away from his eyes and glared out at the parking lot. InuYasha scowled as he watched the three girls part ways and pick the more expensive cars out of the lot to load themselves into. Turning to look at Miroku, he sighed, "is it like a club or something? To go to this school one needs money and a really expensive car?" Miroku only nodded as his eyes trailed Sango's every move.

Sango owned a carefully finished baby blue BMW Z4 roadster that InuYasha was sure that her parents had paid for. She shouted her goodbyes to the other girls as she reached her car and yelled for Kagome to call her. InuYasha mentally noted to make sure to steal Sango's cell phone the next day to get Kagome's number from her. Rin hugged Kagome and made a few emphatic hand gestures that InuYasha was sure was in regards to his heckling of the poor girl. Rin then hugged Kagome one more time and began striding towards the back of the parking lot and InuYasha felt his breath catch in his throat. Rin's ride that was parked at the very back of the parking lot nearly made InuYasha drool. When the bus had entered the school, that car was how he knew the student body of the school was rich beyond belief. Rin had herself a beautiful red Porsche Carrera GT, a car that could easily be worth half a million dollars. 'Damn,' he thought with a low whistle. 'I need to find out what her parents do for a living.' Shaking his head, he watched Kagome as she sprinted off towards her car, signaling for Rin to call her. 'Lucky bitches,' he thought jealously, 'they have all this fuckin money and these great cars. I'm lucky if I can get five dollars of my inheritance to get myself some clothes for school.' He shook his head and sighed in envy as Kagome reached her silver 2005 Mercedes-Benz SL-Class SL65 AMG Roadster. He then grinned as her gaze drifted to where he was sitting and could nearly feel the electric spark of hatred ignite in her eyes as she locked onto his stare. He sapped it up as best as he could and gave the girl a small wave of the fingers with a 'bite me' grin plastered onto his face. She scowled and mouthed something to him then got into her car and joined the mass rush to get out of the schools parking lot.

Sighing, InuYasha turned his head to stare at Miroku. "Roku…. my mom wants me to take the bus…please tell me you have another way to get me home then that yellow hell bound demon!"

Miroku smiled and nodded. "Your no one unless you have a car in this school. I would really suggest getting yourself some type of vehicle and soon." He stood and took his keys from his pocket. "I'll show you around the city if you want me to. I have nothing else going on."

InuYasha nodded as they approached Miroku's 2005 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti and his mouth dropped. Shaking his head almost angrily, he asked the boy, "tell me, just how did you convince your parents to buy you a car that's easily worth two hundred thousand dollars?" 

Miroku paused as he reached the door of his car. He winched in what almost seemed like pain and placed a hand on the roof of the silver car. He rested his forehead against his arm suddenly and InuYasha began to understand. "My parents…" Miroku looked up at his friend with a deep sadness in his eyes. "My parents were rather wealthy…as I'm sure you can tell." He made a gesture with his free right hand at the car. "But…well…. they died." He sighed heavily and opened the door to the car. Sitting on the black leather seat he put his head against the headrest. It was a sore subject that he hardly talked to anyone about. 'Its caused me to be an outcast,' he thought sadly. After a moment, InuYasha got into the car as well and sat quietly next to the boy in silence. A moment of understanding passed between the two before InuYasha finally spoke up, "my father and mother are dead as well. My mother died when I was nine, my father when I was eight. I never really knew my dad…my mom was kind of his business trip whore. He would tell Sesshoumaru's mother, Launia, that he was going away for business and would make a side trip in to see my mother. He stopped visiting after he found out she was pregnant for a long time. Things got worse when people learned the truth…he was a big time youkai lord, and my mother…well…she was human." InuYasha frowned and shook his head. "I never really go to know my dad…he would stop by very seldom, bringing gifts of toys for me and money for my mother. Then I learned that he was sick…and so was my mom. I still don't know what it was that finally killed them both but they died within a year of each other. When my dad died, my mother's family shunned us out of the house and we had to live basically off of nothing. They feared my father's retribution to lay a hand on their daughter but with his death, their vengeance was swift. With my mother sick…I had to basically steal all the essentials that we needed to survive. One night I went to give my mother some soup I had heated up outside and she was…" InuYasha turned and looked out the window of the car, hiding his mask of pain. "No one discovered her body for three days…. for three days I had sat by her side begging for her to wake up. For three days I dealt with that nauseating stench of death…a smell I still can't seem to rid myself of." He blinked back tears and sighed once more. "That's when the police sent me to that fuckin' wench's house. I think I would have been better off on the street."

Miroku listened to his friend's tragic tale and nodded his head in sympathy. "I didn't have to go through that…but I know the pain and the stench of death. My parents were both killed about two and a half years ago. We were coming home from the first school play I was ever in…mind you it was also my last…. and a drunk driver t-boned us. The car was so smashed that it took firefighters and policemen over an hour to break through the metal that wound its way around the car to get us out. My father had been killed instantly...his door took the brunt force of the other cars. My mother had cracked her head open against her side window and died about ten minutes after our car stopped flipping. People who saw the accident said that they watched the car flip over at least seven times…the guy hit us doing at least fifty. No one knows how I survived but I did… I had to sit in the car staring at my father's mangled body for over an hour. I was in shock when they dragged me from the car…when I finally snapped back into reality, my parents funeral had been long over, they had been buried and I was living with my aunt. I was a walking drone for almost a month…" Miroku glared at the steering wheel of his car and cursed under his breath. "Needless to say, when I finally came to it, I got the hell out of my aunts home. With a lot of begging, I was given my own place to live…and my aunt became my trust fund guardian. Getting what I need out of her is like stealing candy from a baby. That's how I got this car…that's how I got the place I'm staying at…. its how I got everything I ever wanted…" 'Except my parents back.' Miroku sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "I'd give it all back, you know…"

InuYasha joined in his friend's exasperated sigh and nodded in agreement. "I would too." Both boys remained silent until Miroku stuck the key into the ignition and turned on the car. The engine purred then erupted with a tremendous roar as the car lurched forward. Spinning his tires, Miroku floored it out of the parking lot.

Kagome pulled up in front of her house and parked the car in the driveway. She sat in the car for a moment and laid her head against the black leather headrest. She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. 'I really don't believe that guy.' She opened her door and grabbed her book bag from the back seat. She made her way into the house, grabbing the mail from the mailbox. She sorted through the junk to see if there was anything for her before dumping the pile on the table by the door. "…Souta…. gramps, I'm home." She never really expected an answer as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She threw her backpack into her room and walked to Souta's door. Angry music blared from behind it and she sighed before pounding hard on it. "Souta…open up!" she screamed louder then the music then leaned back on her heels and waited for the door to open. Nothing happened after a minute and she banged again. "Souta…stop ignoring me. Open this door now!"

A muffled number of curses ensued from inside but the door never opened. Kagome jiggled the doorknob but it was locked and she stared to get mad. 'Of all days, this is not what I need… why does he has to be an ass? I'm not taking this crap.' She shook her head then walked to her mother's bedroom door. Her mom was still at work and would not be home for another hour. She reached to the top of the doorframe and pulled down the tiny key that her mother always hid. With a sly smile she shook her head. She walked to his door and banged once more. "Either open up or be decent cause one way or another, I'm coming in!" upon no answer, Kagome shrugged and unlocked the door. She opened the door to be assaulted by blaring loud music and a deep cloud of cigarette smoke. She waved her hand in front of her face and coughed once. "Souta, your in big trouble…" her eyes met the other figure in his room and she paused, nervously she added, "hey Kouga…"

The two boys turned and stared at her, Souta's face masked in anger for her invading his privacy, Kouga looked rather…happy…. to see her. Souta took the cigarette from his mouth and leaned over and turned down the music. He raised an eyebrow and stared at his sister. She returned his stare without words. After a moment, Souta sighed and asked, "what?"

Kagome bit her tongue and pointed to the small cancer stick in his hand. "Get rid of it…now!" she turned to glare at the teen on the other end of his bed. "You too. That's just disgusting to do in someone's house."

Kouga grinned and took the cigarette from Souta and stood from the foot of the boy's bed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. Point me to the bathroom and I'll get rid of these things."

Kagome gave him a warm smile and pointed to the bathroom. "Thank you Kouga." She shot a glare at her brother when the older boy left the room. "Are you going to tell me what you and Kouga are doing in here with the door locked or should I leave that to my imagination?"

Souta glared at the girl and narrowed his eyes then grabbed the remote that laid on the desk by his bed and turned off the television that was playing some sort of action move. "That's sick, Kag, really sick. We were just watching Die Hard! You know, I never hassle you when your friend are over so why don't you go away, now."

Kagome leaned back on her hips and frowned. "Because I'm not the one in the locked room with the older guy! Besides, since when were you and Kouga friends?" her eyes fell to the floor where there were two empty beer bottles. Kagome's eyes widened as she reached out and quickly slapped her brother up the back of his head. "What the hell is that, Souta?"

Souta followed her gaze then glared out the corner of his eye at the girl. "It's a bottle Kagome…never seen one before?" he scoffed and stared her down. "Oh, that's right, your Kagome…I nearly forgot how _perfect_ you were! God forbid my _perfect_ sister ever laid a hand on a beer! My sister would never do anything wrong!" he crossed his arms and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "Don't give me that look, sis."

Kagome stared at the boy before her like he was a stranger in her house. 'When did I miss this? When did he gain such animosity towards me?' she shook her head slowly and sat down next to Souta. His words from earlier that day played over in her mind. Kagome stared into his troubled gray eyes in a mix of sorrow and regret. She leaned in and gently took Souta's hand in her own. "Souta…" a sob escaped her lips recalling his harsh words earlier that day. Slowly she realized that she hadn't been there like a sister should have been for her younger brother…she was so engrossed in her own life… she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Souta, I am so sorry." She began to cry as she pulled the startled boy against her. "I'm so sorry…. I should have been here for you! All these years…I've lived my own life without thinking of you…. without watching you…now…." she chocked back tears and placed her lips on the top of her brother's head. "I am so sorry…I didn't see it…. i didn't see your pain. I tried so hard to move on I blocked everything else out…I blocked you out." She muffled the last part into his black hair and tears continued to stream down her face.

Souta struggled at first at his sister's embrace, 'this is _sooo_ embarrassing!' he thought as he begged to whatever gods existed to keep Kouga in the bathroom for a few more minutes. Then he felt a drop of water fall onto his cheek, followed by another. 'She's crying…my sister is crying for me.' he felt his own eyes fill with tears as he returned her hug. 'Not since dad died…I haven't cried since then…' He heard her words and shook his head to retaliate. "Kags…I could have…"

Kagome pulled away from her brother, her black mascara leaving rings under her brown eyes. "No, Souta…this is my fault. I'm your older sister; I should have been there for you when dad died. Instead I locked away everything…I left you to deal with this on your own. Souta, I will make it up to you, I promise." She hugged her brother again and her eyes traveled to the empty bottles on the floor. "I will not loose you to that stuff Souta…not you. Dad died because he couldn't keep that out of his system…he died at the wheel in a drunken stupor! Don't follow in his footsteps Souta, your better then this! There is nothing in that bottle for you…"

Souta whined and pulled back from his sister. Suddenly, he could not meet her eyes. He felt tears begin to pour over his own as he tried to control his emotions. "Kagome…I'm sorry. I won't do it again…I just wanted to…"

"Look cool?" Kagome glared down at her brother…the young boy who used to be her best friend…. the boy who she would never have turned her back on. Somewhere in the past four years though, the point where he would have needed his father, he lost his sister as well. She shook her head, her motherly instincts taking over. "Souta, I'm not going to tell mom but if I ever…and I mean _ever_…. see you with this stuff in your room again, heaven help you because I will kill you!" She groaned as he sighed. "Souta…this, this is not the way to go about life! It will not dull your pain! I want you to understand that this is bad…that this is not an escape!"

Souta whined again and pulled himself backwards. "I know that Kags…I swear that I never did this before…I just wanted to…"

Kagome stood from her spot and placed a hand out in front of her face. "I don't want to know. I really don't." She shook her head and turned to walk from the room. "Open a window so that mom doesn't smell the smoke and get rid of those bottles." She closed the door on the dumbfounded boy and came face to face with Kouga.

He stared down at her as his eyes took in her beauty and smiled a toothy grin. "That was probably the nicest thing I think I've ever heard. You know, Kagome," he reached out and laid a hand gently on her shoulder, "I really wish I had a sister like you."

Kagome smiled into the boy's blue eyes and dropped her gaze to the floor. 'Kouga is a nice guy, I guess.' She glanced up at Kouga and realized that she had never in fact seen the boy without his hood on. His hair was nearly as long as hers and was tied loosely into a ponytail that lay on his back. She met the boy's eyes and froze. His eyes were boring into her and were filled with a burning hunger…Kagome licked her lips cautiously as she gently stepped around the demon. 'he might be handsome,' she thought, 'but he's dangerous. I don't need someone to tell me that.' She gave the boy a small smile and carefully said, "That's really nice, Kouga, but I'm not the best of sisters. I just realized I nearly lost my little brother." She gave him another smile and turned to walk off when his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. She paused in her step and turned nervously to look at the boy. 'Under his gaze, I think I would rather put up with Inuyasha's mouth.' She shivered involuntarily and gently tried to pull her hand from his grasp. He only tightened it. Her eyes widened as she bit on her lower lip. "Let me go, Kouga."

Kouga's grin widened as he stared at the frightened girl. "Kagome…don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted…well…. was wondering if you would do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow night."

Kagome gasped at the boy's proposal and her heart fluttered. 'No guy has ever paid this much attention to me and now…now I have two dangerous guys coming on to me. Which is the lesser of the two evils?' with a sigh, Kagome's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Kouga, I have plans for tomorrow."

Kouga's eyes darkened as he glared down at the girl in front of him. He had smelt the scent of that dog shit kid on her when she walked into the kid's room and it boiled his blood. 'The only reason I'm hanging out with this runt is so that I can be close to Kagome…now she's rejecting me for that InuYasha kid?' with a low growl, Kouga tired to warn her. "Kagome…that InuYasha guy is no good. Hell, anyone can tell that from looking at him! He opens his mouth and its like opening a gate to hell!" his tone has harsh to say the least, but it was laced with Kagome picked up as jealousy, and his eyes narrowed. "He's only going to hurt you." He then gave her a cocky smile and his voice became tainted with a stunning bravado, "it you want a real man, Kagome, I'm your guy. Come on, I've always wanted you to go out with me. One night, Kagome…all I'm asking."

Kagome glared at the boy and in his moment of pride, pulled her hand away from him. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "Kouga…I'm flattered, honest. But I don't know what makes you think that I am going out with that rude boy, because I'm not. I'm hanging out with Sango tomorrow, not that it's any of your business." She crossed her arms as a rationalization hit her. Anger began to swirl in her eyes as she cornered the wolf with her gaze. "Hey Kouga…just where did my fifteen year old brother get that alcohol?" Her jaw tightened as everything began to make sense.

Kouga gave her a sly smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Does it mater, the punk found it. Maybe you should ask your mother."

Kagome gasped and wheeled back and smacked the wolf across the face. "Bastard, my mother would never touch that stuff! You don't know her! And don't try to say my grandfather because he can't handle beer and I sure as hell didn't buy it. So why don't you answer my question again!" she seethed with anger as she stared at the boy before her. 'This has to be like the fifth time today I've smacked a guy…never before today have I had to hit anyone but Miroku. Now…now its like their lining up.'

Kouga turned his face with her slap and growled deeply. He turned back and raised his hand to his cheek and rubbed it gently. It took every inch of patience in his body to keep from striking her back. He managed a small frown. "Wow, Kagome, you sure can pack a punch." He sighed once and rolled his eyes. 'I guess I earned that one,' he thought nodding. He felt all the anger leave his body as he stared into Kagome's chocolate colored eyes. "Look, Kagome, I'm really sorry that this all happened. I admit that I brought the beer. I never thought it would be that bad of an issue…"

Kagome shook her head and yelled over the boy's apology, "that bad of an issue? Kouga, do you understand how my father died?" she shook her head again, "did you even know my father died?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow and felt all emotion fall from his face. "I didn't know…I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed once again. "He died when he managed to wrap his Porsche around a telephone pole…. he was drunk." She met the boy's eyes. "So I'm sure you can understand why I'm against you letting my fifteen year old brother drink." She felt her anger flaring again as she leaned closer to him, "besides for the fact that my brother is fifteen! Kouga…" Kagome moved from the side of steps that she had been blocking and shook her head. "I think you need to go…"

Kouga growled again, but in defeat. His eyes dropped from Kagomes as he turned slowly from the angry girl. "Let me say goodbye to Souta and I'll be on my way." He turned back and stuck his head into the room. Souta was sitting on his bed staring off out the open window. His mind seemed to be where else…some time else. "I'll see you tomorrow guy." He turned towards Kagome and gave her a small smile. He threw his hands behind his head and tossed his hood up over his hair. Holding out a hand, he beckoned for Kagome to take it, which she did cautiously. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly. "I really am sorry Kagome, and I want to make it up to you. We'll figure out a good time to get together," he gave her a wink and gently dropped her hand. "Bye Kagome." He turned and walked down the steps and out of her house.

For a long moment, Kagome stood motionless in the stairwell. 'Wow…he sure can be confusing.' she shook her head and turned on her heels. She stuck her head into her brother's room and cleared her throat. "Souta…I'm going to start diner, and I'm going to make pasta. Join me and mom tonight?"

The boy nodded but remained pensive staring outside.

Kagome gave a small smile and rested her head on the doorframe. "Souta…don't worry about it." with a small sigh, she asked him quietly, "do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow?"

Souta turned to look at his sister, a smile spread across his face. "That would be nice…"

Kagome's smile widened and she walked across the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I should have asked you sooner…I should have been your ride since I could drive."

Souta looked up at his sister and bit his lip. "Kagome, don't worry about it. But…I…. well…" The boy looked crestfallen as he shifted nervously under his sister's glare. He suddenly had an overwhelming guilt eating away at him. With an exasperated sigh, Souta grimaced and nervously confessed. "That new kid, InuYasha…" he notice Kagome cringe at the name but waved off the gesture. "…He seemed…interested in you. He asked a few questions about you to me and I kind of…" his cheeks grew red for the first time in a year. He would have smiled at the emotions that now coursed through his body that he was sure that he would never feel again but finished his testimony, "look…he really likes you Kagome. At least it really seemed like he did. I kind of said some…not so flattering things…. about you to him." he noticed her pause and quickly added, "I was angry Kagome…I was angry at the world and honestly, I was angry at you for the way you had been ignoring me." He grimaced and waited for his sister to begin her normal screaming session. Nothing happened. Souta turned and looked up at his sister who was…smiling? "Nani…?"

Kagome reached down and scuffled the boy's hair and smiled sadly. "I know what you said, Souta. I was standing a few feet behind you when it was done. I'm shocked you didn't see me."

A tension swelled in the boy's heart as he gazed up at his sister. "Kagome…I didn't mean what I said…"

Kagome smiled and nodded once. "I know that Souta, I know. Don't worry about InuYasha…he's a jerk…just like Kouga." She turned on her heels and walked from the room with a smile. 'Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all,' she thought as she walked downstairs. She reached the kitchen and leaned against the cold wall. 'InuYasha…' she could feel a tingling in her stomach and wished it away. 'No…. no, he is such a pompous jerk! There is no way…not a single chance in hell that I would ever give him the time of day. I think I made that clear.' Her hand unconsciously grazed her lips recalling his enchanting kiss. 'I don't believe…' she shook her head and closed her eyes. 'I will not have feelings for such a conniving bastard!' she tried to busy herself about the kitchen and tried harder to ignore the burning feeling that began to overwhelm her stomach…a feeling of need…a feeling of lust.


	11. Gossip

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 11 Gossip

Kagome finished cleaning up the pots and pans from diner silently, deep in recollection of the day's events. She could not get her feelings in order over any of the matters that had partaken in her school. InuYasha. She could still feel the gentle yet firm kiss that he had bestowed upon her outside of school. 'No guy would have ever of had the courage to do that…' she sighed as she placed the final pot in the cabinet. 'I can't believe his audacity…but at the same time, I want him so bad…I want him in ways I've never wanted anyone…' she could feel the blush darkening on her cheeks as she gasped in shock. 'Dear lord, what am I saying?' she turned on her heels and called out to her mother in a short rasp voice, "got homework." She flew up the steps and slammed open the door to her room. Hurtling across the cloths on her floor, she flung herself into her bed, burying her face in her pillow. "God, what has he done to me?" she inhaled sharply and flipped over onto her back. She stared at her white ceiling for a long time, her eyes wide and vacant. Her mind replayed the events from the past weekend…all events that pertained to InuYasha. 'He really is a gold eyed god…I'm sure all gods are as stuck up as he is…' she let out a dreamy sigh as she recalled gazing into his eyes. 'They really are liquid gold…so beautiful…. so deadly…. eyes like cyanide.' She closed her eyes as she felt her lips turning into a small grin. 'I just wish that he wouldn't be so…. cruel. I could never date any man who could so outright disrespect a teacher…another student…a stranger even!' she recalled the interaction between Kenchi and InuYasha and the vulgar words that made even Kouga blush. 'Well…he asked InuYasha what he thought of singing…I guess though he didn't have to be so…elaborate…on his feelings.'

A soft knock on her door jolted Kagome back to reality. She sat up slightly and gasped in shock. Sango and Rin both stood in her doorway, staring at the day dreaming girl curiously. Sango spoke first, "we were in the neighborhood…so we figured we would drop by…"

Rin finished her sentence, "your mom said that you were doing homework…." She tapped a finger to her chin playfully, "what kind of homework exactly is what I want to know." Both girls grinned as Kagome's face turned beet red.

"Well, Rin, I think that _someone_ has a certain bad boy on the brain." Sango gave her a wide smile, and then entered into the room followed by Rin. They closed the door and jumped onto the bed next to Kagome. "So tell me," Sango started, "do you really like him that much?"

Kagome's face darkened in its shade as she dropped her head into her hands. She would have tried to avoid any knowledge of what they were talking about if she didn't look like a fire hydrant at the current moment. With a very deep sigh, Kagome nodded her head yes.

Rin laughed out loud, "Ha! I knew it…I knew there had to be something. Never, Kagome, never before have you ever let one guy say so much shit to you! Wow…of all the people…why that jackass?"

Kagome peeked at her friends through her fingers and muttered, "I don't know…"

Sango laughed and hugged her best friend, rocking her back and forth slowly. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'm sure it's only a crush. We have never, and I mean never, had anyone like that jerk in the school before and its something new. If I didn't know how much of a complete jackass he was, I would say that, sure, he was hot…but that's just a no fly zone."

Rin laughed and nodded in agreement. "I admit that he is hot but his brother his so much hotter."

Both girls slowly turned to stare at Rin, who was now lost in her own fantasy about Sesshoumaru. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at Sango who prodded Rin's shoulder. "Earth to Rin…are you speaking of _your_ gold eyed god?"

Rin nodded absently and flopped backwards, hitting her head on the wall that was behind Kagome's bed. Laughter broke out in the room as Rin rubbed the bump on her head.

Sango grinned at Rin and continued, "Even without him here, your passing out at the thought of him. Now that," she said, directing Kagome's attention to Rin's star-struck attitude "is more then a crush."

Rin shook her head and returned her friends grin. "Guess what."

Both girls asked "what" at the same time, earning another laughing fit between them.

"My gold eyed god also goes to our school." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her body. Thinking of her run in with Sesshoumaru gave her chills. "I ran into him in the hallway…literally."

Kagome's eyes widened as she thought back to lunch. She nodded slowly when she realized that there had been someone else there…someone new. "He's sitting with Kagura."

A silence suddenly swept over the girls as they stared at each other. They knew what that meant immediately, and none of them liked the outcome for Rin.

After the silence grew to an unwelcome tension, she quickly rebutted with, "So, doesn't mean he's an asshole also." Rin sat up on the bed and crossed her tan arms. Her sparkling gray eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say?"

Kagome stole a glance at Sango, who seemed just as concerned. Kagome searched for the best words and settled on, "look…Rin…all I'm saying is that Kagura isn't the nicest of all people. She's moody, she's domineering, she's possessive and she's a bitch…"

Rin's face constricted to looking like someone who just sucked on a lemon. "What's your point?"

Sango finished Kagome's line of thought a little more bluntly, "if Sesshoumaru is a part of the elites, they probably already tainted his mind with their beliefs. He probably wants nothing to do with humans if it's true. Besides, it's Kagura…she probably already slept with him."

Rin tapped her French-manicured nails on the nightstand on her side of the bed and glared at her two friends. "I doubt he would sleep with someone like her…besides…" she glared to the floor recalling their conversation in the hallway, "he seemed to care about me…"

Both girls perked up to the last statement. "You never said you talked to him again!" Sango finished her though, "Tell us what happened!"

Rin giggled and lost all of her animosity towards the twos accusations in a heartbeat. She tucked her legs under her body and told them almost everything that had happened. She had to cut a lot of the information out…it was information that would lead to questions, and those were questions that she was not prepared to answer. "I just ran into him…and he caught me." a dreamy grin pulled at her lips as her eyes relished in the memory. "We spoke of the club and how he had used a fake ID to get the booze…" she felt a small pink taint her tan cheeks as she quickly added, "don't tell anyone I said that." she grinned as she recalled more of their encounter, "Then he introduced himself and kissed the back of my hand." she heard a gasp from the girls but she didn't respond. She held her hand out in front of her and stared at it in amazement. Giggling in a very girlish manor, she shrugged, "his name is Sesshoumaru…what a name, right?"

Sango nodded and wrapped her arms around Rin. "I do believe our young Rin is in love!"

Rin laughed and hugged Sango back. "I wouldn't go as far as to say love…but I really like him. He just seems so…different…. so…not…Kouga."

Kagome's gasped when she heard the name, as she had forgotten all about the incidents with the boy earlier on. She quickly updated her friends about her discoveries and Kouga's strange behavior. "It was as if he…I don't know…like he expected me to jump on him or something….I just didn't get a good vibe standing so close with him here. It just felt so wrong!"

Sango nodded in agreement, "well, he's not exactly the greatest of all people. Think about it, Kagome…"She stole a glance at Rin who had become all to quiet all to fast. "He nearly forced Rin to…" she frowned and shook her head, "Kouga is no good. We all know that, I don't know why you would even give him the time of day."

Kagome shuddered and met Sango's frown with one of her own. "It was like I was seeing two sides of him. First the jackass who tried to get my brother drunk…then some romantic guy who was trying to get me to fall in love with him." she wrappers her arms around her knees and pulled them into her chest. "It was really kind of creepy."

Rin cleared her throat and added meekly, "stay away from Kouga…he's dangerous."

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks at both reached for the young girl. "Rin…." Kagome began, "how is he dangerous?"

Rin swallowed hard and stared at Kagome, not really meeting her eyes. "He just is, I can't explain it better Kagome. But when he sets his mind to something, he can't be stopped before he gets it."

Both girls let out a short gasp and Sango grabbed her friend's shoulder. "Rin, are trying to say that he actually got you to…"

Rin shook her head no quickly, "no…I'm not. I'm just saying to be careful…please." She stood up and walked over to the window and glared out into the moonlit night sky.

Kagome and Sango stared at each other for a moment before sighing. Sango changed the subject quickly. "So, Kags, tell me…. this sketchy InuYasha character…you gonna bang him?"

Kagome let out a playful scream of frustration and grabbed her pillow. "No, but I'll bang something…" she whacked her friend with the pillow and squealed in laughter as they began to hit each other with the feather filled cotton playfully. They hit each other a few times then resorted to attacking Rin, who was jolted for her depressive state to join in the fun. After a few moments, the girls slid to the floor laughing. Kagome laid back onto the carpeted floor. "Sango…"she began slowly, panic starting to fill her voice. It hit her like a load of bricks…the realization of the fact. "We have a date tomorrow night."

Sango gasped in shock and Rin cautiously asked, "What date?"

Sango grinned and answered for her friend, "InuYasha told Kagome he was going to pick her and me up tomorrow night and take us out."

Rin laughed, "both of you for him? Wow, this guy has some gull…"

Sango's laughter died out as she quickly added, "No, he's brining…uh…."

Kagome took it as her time to chime in. "InuYasha is bringing Miroku with him."

Rin gasped and pointed at Sango, "Miroku as in your infamous crush Miroku?"  
Sango's face darkened as she sat up and glared daggers at her friend. "He is not my infamous crush…he's Miroku, school letch! I have no feelings for that boy! None, do you hear me?" by time she was done with her testimony, she was screaming.

Kagome and Rin stared from Sango to each other then back again, before breaking into fits of laughter. Between sobs, Kagome called out, "come on Sango…I never knew you had such feelings for the lecher!"

It was Sango's turn to blush profusely as she stared at the two in front of her. Trying to keep control of her body's flustering; she clenched her jawbone in place. "I don't, thank you very much." Suddenly an emotion that seemed like…anger…flickered its way into her eyes. "And if that letch thinks for one moment that I am just going to be an easy target for his actions, he has another thing coming."

Kagome grinned and let the subject go, understanding her friends underlying statements. 'She wants him just as much as I want InuYasha,' she thought to herself.

Rin laughed at the two and then scrunched up her face. "Hey, guys…just how did InuYasha convince you that he was gonna take you out?"

Kagome's face darkened though her eyes stared on in recollection of the events. Unable to call out, Sango answered the question. "Basically, he pinned her to the building, introduced himself…cause someone didn't know his name…then kissed her." Sango gave Kagome a 'your welcome for divulging more secrets' smile then quickly added, "and then said he was picking us up at 6."

Rin's eyes were huge as she stared at her friend. "He kissed you?"

Kagome began to wonder if it were possible for her to drop dead of embarrassment but decided against it at the current moment and just let her face grow into an undiscovered shade of red. She had somewhere along the line lost her voice and merely nodded in acceptance of the fact. 'Not like it was the first time that his mouth came in contact with me…' she thought sadistically. Stifling a laugh, she sighed instead. "Don't know why…. he just…did."

Rin's grin widened as she quickly followed up her question with, "was it good?"

Kagome turned to look at her friends and they found the answer in her eyes. They were glazed over in an almost…lustful…manor. "Hai. Very good…" she placed her hand to her cheeks and let out a long sigh. "His touch was so gentle yet so demanding…so passionate and so wild. It was amazing…he's…" she grinned and looked to the floor.

Rin laughed and playfully pulled at the collar of her shirt. "Someone open a window, it's getting hot in here." She laughed as Kagome punched her in the arm gently. "Well…as long as he didn't hurt you, I'm okay with it." all playfulness fell from Rin's face, as her tone became serious, "I'm serious Kagome, if he even lays a hand on you out of place, you tell me. I'll handle him…I don't ever want to see you in the bathroom like how you were when I found you, got it?"

Kagome stared at her friend awestruck. 'Its amazing how strong this young girl can be,' she found herself realizing. Nodding Kagome silently agreed to her friend's demands. Yet something struck her that she hadn't noticed before as the day unfolded again in front of her eyes. Rin had been crying…Kagome met Rin's glare and asked some questions of her own. "Rin…why were you crying in the bathroom as well?"

Rin froze. 'Shit, what do I say?' trying her best to control her emotions, Rin shrugged her shoulders. "When I saw you crying, I couldn't help it." her eyes began to tear but this time for the fact that she had to lie to her friends…that was almost as bad as what she was covering up. 'Just tell them,' a voice called from somewhere deep within her mind. 'If you do then they can find you help…get you away from him.' she shook her head against her better judgment, 'no way can I tell them…he'd go after them to keep them quiet. I will not be the downfall of their childhood.'

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched her friend struggle with her inner demons. "Are you sure you're okay Rin?"

Rin gently swiped a piece of her black hair away from her eyes and gave them a fake smile. "I was just upset that someone could do that to you, Kags. Your stronger then that…and it hurt to see my friend that upset." She stole a glance at the clock and forced a yawn. "Look, I'm really tired so why don't Sango and I get going and we'll see you tomorrow." She threw a glance towards her friend, "is that okay?"

Sango nodded in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever…" she turned back and hugged Kagome. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to go out with the losers, honestly. We'll see what happens tomorrow but I just don't think that InuYasha is good for you Kagome."

Kagome laughed and returned her friends affection. "I understand Sango, and honestly I have no interest in him. So yeah, I'll get it through his mind that we're not going tomorrow."

Sango laughed and walked out her bedroom door, calling goodbye to Kagome's mother and brother. Rin hugged her friend then followed behind Sango quickly, glad to be free of any questions that might have ensued.

When she heard the door slam downstairs, Kagome fell backwards onto the cold floor and tried to fight back her emotions of the troublesome boy who she was sure was going to haunt her dreams for a long while still ahead.


	12. One for the team

Curse of the Dragon 

CHAPTER 12 

InuYasha felt searing pain radiating off the back of his head as he blinked his eyes open. 'What the fuck happened?' InuYasha tried to lift his head from the cold basement floor as he looked around the room. Feeling shooting pains in his back, he realized he was propped up against the wet bar. Winching in pain, he reached behind him and yelped loudly. Throwing himself to his knees, he moved a few feet away from the bar and looked at the floor behind him. Glass covered the floor…and with a moment of deep thought, he remembered what happened. Rolling his eyes and growling deeply, he shouted out, "Sesshoumaru, you bastard, I'm gonna kill you!"

"You should get ready, InuYasha," an emotionless voice called from the stairs on the opposite side of the room. InuYasha didn't need to see the bastards face to know he was grinning callously at the boy. "…_Your_ bus will be here in five minutes."

With an aggravated howl, InuYasha pulled himself up off the floor. "What, have you been watching me sleep or something?" he sneered and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the blinding pain. "What the fuck did you hit me for?"

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance and turned to go upstairs. "No, baka, I have not been watching you in your unconscious state. I hit you, needless to remind you, because you're a baka!" he walked upstairs and InuYasha heard the front door close.

Cursing, InuYasha ran to the bathroom and literally jumped into the shower. Peeling off his cloths as the water turned on, InuYasha quickly washed himself as thoroughly as he could with his limited time. Jumping out of the shower, he ran into the guest room with a red towel clamped to his waist and groaned in frustration. He tossed out an entire draw full of cloths before settling on a pair of cargo Khakis. Staring at the other choice of cloths before him, he grew very angry. All that was left was a black button down dress shirt; one that he was sure had to be Sesshoumaru's. Pissed off, InuYasha threw it on over his tan muscular chest and buttoned most of the buttons, leaving the top one open. He grabbed a black bandana to throw over his ears and paused looking in the mirror. 'Wow…. I don't think I've dressed this civilized since…' he sighed and dropped the bandana. A smile began to crawl its way upon his lips as in his eyes flashed an evil glint. 'No…this isn't enough…if I want to play her game…it won't be like this." he turned and ran up the steps passing the front door. He watched in frustration as the yellow hell bus passed by the window outside and continued down the road without stopping. With a deep curse, InuYasha paused in mid step and stared outside. With a louder sigh, he rolled his eyes and called out, "Wench, are you still home?" Silence greeted his call as he sighed once more. Venturing up the steps, InuYasha reached his bedroom. Walking through the door, he nearly yelled in shock as his eyes fell upon the black haired boy who was standing in front of his mirror. The boy turned, almost as startled as the hanyou.

A smile flickered onto the boy's lips as he stared at InuYasha. "Yash…" his eyes traveled to the boy's head. "Wow…so that's why you wear a bandana?"

InuYasha fought back the urge to rip the kids throat out as he quickly gabbed a brown box on his dresser. "Shut the fuck up, Miroku." He reached inside of the oak wood box and pulled out a beautiful rosary. Ruby red beads sporadically mixed with pearly white fangs made up the sacred necklace…. a necklace that he hardly ever wore. If represented everything that InuYasha loathed; conformity, denial of ones true self…it went against everything he believed in. Staring at the necklace for a long moment, he balled his fist around it.

Miroku watched the boy with some mild interest in the object he was holding. "Interesting…a rosary?" Miroku tapped his chin for a moment with his index finger, "tell me…is it also a concealment charm?"

InuYasha glared at the boy then back at the beads. "What you've seen already and what you're about to see stays between us, got it punk?"

Miroku nodded in agreement, "of course InuYasha. Of course…"

InuYasha glared at the boy for a long moment then nodded in silent agreement. He slipped the beads over his neck and immediately the ears disappeared from the boy's head. His claws retracted and his fangs were gone in an instant. With a moment, he sighed and shook his head, drying his hair. "Better."

Miroku covered his face from the flying water and frowned. "Though looking human, you can't escape your dog traits." Watching the angry glare freeze him in his place, Miroku quickly added, "not that it's a bad thing…"

InuYasha scoffed and grabbed his Oakley shades and slipped them over his eyes. Grabbing a brush, he ran it through his hair and grabbed his leather duster that was on his bedpost. "Well, lets get gone. Asses to kick and bitches to pester."

Miroku stared at InuYasha in near shock. "Did Sesshoumaru knock something loose in your head when he hit you or something? Granted, I've know you for all of like one day but I never thought of you as one who cared about your appearance…"

InuYasha scoffed and grabbed his black book bag. "Apparently you've never successfully made a girl desire you." with en evil smile, InuYasha called over his shoulder to the boy, "the only way to arouse a girl like Kagome is to play her game." With a wink, InuYasha walked down the hallway of his house, "and that's one game I won't loose."

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes, 'this is gonna be interesting.' Granted, when InuYasha had walked into the room, Miroku thought he was a younger Sesshoumaru. 'It is really creepy,' he thought as he walked after the hanyou, 'he can be worlds apart from his brother yet in the same sense be so similar at the same moment. Though they are completely different people…they aren't.' Shaking his head, he finished catching up to the boy. A sudden realization crossed his mind, "Hey InuYasha, why did Kagura pick up your brother?"

InuYasha stared at Miroku for a moment then got into his Ferrari. "Hell if I know…now who exactly is Kagura?"

Miroku smacked his face and sighed. "She was the leader of the Elites, but if rumor gives way to truth then she was kicked off the thrown yesterday by a new comer."

InuYasha opened the door to the Ferrari and shrugged. "Fuck if I care…if she can keep that ass out of my hair then all the power to her." With a sigh, InuYasha plopped down onto the leather seat. "Look, my brother has a way that he works…its kind of like clockwork…it always happens the same way. He finds something he wants…he finds a way to get it…or he takes it. That's Sesshoumaru…. bastard."

Miroku chuckled as he dropped into his own seat behind the steering wheel. "well…if he is now the leader of the Elites, its gonna be interesting."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow to the boy but remained quiet expecting an explanation. When he was greeted by silence, he cleared his throat and stared at the boy next to him.

"Oh…I just mean, Sesshoumaru would be leader of the Elites, Kagome leader of the Perfects, Naraku leader of the Right Hand and well…we're leaderless." With a shrug, Miroku turned on the car and started down the winding roads. "It's just been forever since all the groups clashed heads with leaders who have had a past with each other."

InuYasha held out a hand, palm facing the driver. "What 'past' does Kagome have with Naraku?"

Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the jealous undertone of Inuyasha's words. "None…I'm just saying that everyone doesn't exactly get along."

InuYasha nodded and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Pulling out his lighter, he lit the flame. A very resolute cough that almost sounded like a growl bellowed from the back of Miroku's throat. InuYasha glared at the boy for a long moment before closing the metal lid on the orange flame and deposited it in his pocket with a very loud, "Keh!". He stuck the Cigarette behind his ear and leaned back in his seat, planning the arrival at school. 'She's going down…' he thought with a smile as Kagome's face passed through his mind, 'by the end of the day I'll have her begging.' He smiled in anticipation.

By time the boys arrived at school, first period had just begun. The boys swaggered their way into their first period English class, the same class that not more then a day before Miroku would have feared arriving late to. The teacher, Mr. Hirosheri, was standing in the front of the class lecturing about the problem of tardiness when Miroku slammed open the door. The boy, who a day ago had been nearly invisible, strode into the class and paused at the door. "Mr. Hirosheri…" the teacher turned slowly, as if not hearing the door slam against the cement wall yet heard the call of his name, "sorry for my tardiness," Miroku's eyes locked onto the glare that he was getting from his three favorite ladies who sat in the corner nearest to the teacher's desk and he had to fight back the laugh that was building within his chest. Kagome had a look of sheer panic on her face…as if fearing that InuYasha was behind him…and of course her fear was accurately portrayed. Miroku walked a few steps in and took his seat behind Sango, who sat in the front row on the right of Kagome. The teacher frowned at the boy but bit his tongue. He opened his mouth to continue his lecture when a very loud cough was heard from the doorway. Heads turned and jaws dropped…mostly from the girls in the class.

Kagome, who had been trying to busy herself with talking to Sango next to her, was rudely interrupted when Miroku walked in between the conversing pair. Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back to talk to Rin who was sitting on her left. Looking over her shoulder at the girl, Kagome leaned half way behind her desk to chat with her friend. "Great…why do we have to go to the school where all juniors have the same classes?" Rin giggled and rolled her eyes as well. Kagome continued to bitch after glancing at Miroku. "At least he didn't bring the asshole with him. Maybe he finally gave up…" Kagome heard the cough and froze in mid sentence. She then heard the gasps from the other females of the class. With a grimace, Kagome looked over her left shoulder, while the rest of her torso was leaning halfway over the isle and her right hand putting half of her weight on Rin's desk. What she saw standing in the doorway was something she was ill prepared for. The man that she longed for…the boy that she hated…stood leaning on the wooden doorframe baring a smile that could turn a girls legs to jelly. The effect ran rapid around the classroom as all the girls simultaneously fell in love with the same guy. Kagome glared at the boy in awe. He leaned against the frame; his book bag on the floor next to his feet and the duster that he had worn was hooked on an index finger and laid lightly against his back. He looked as if he had just stepped out of an Abercrombie catalogue. Inuyasha's golden eyes locked onto Kagome's and he gave her a slight wink. Kagome, who had completely forgot what she was doing at present time, suddenly lost all the feeling in her body as she stared at this boy. The moment she regained it was a moment to late. Her right arm collapsed on Rin's desk, sending the teen plummeting face first into the cement floor. With a deafening crack, Kagome landed on the floor. She closed her eyes, begging to wake up from a nightmare, but had no such luck. 'I just fell out of my seat…' she thought without looking up. Fear and embarrassment had managed to paralyze her. She felt all the eyes in the class turn and fall onto her form, and then she heard the slightest hint of laughter. 'Oh no…here it comes.' She forced back tears as she heard the entire class erupt in laughter at her expense. With a growl, she pulled herself to her knees and turned to be face to face with the boy who had caused these actions.

InuYasha did his absolute best to stifle all traces of laughter as he squatted down next to the fallen girl. He gazed into her brown eyes and widened his smirk. Kagome's face was now such a rare shade of red, she could have been mistaken for a tomato. "You okay there, Princess?" he grinned as the girl stared into his eyes in a mix of emotions that he knew all to well.

Kagome glared into the boy's eyes with as much anger as she could muster. "Don't call me princess, asshole."

InuYasha grinned, 'here we go again.' he forced a frown on his amused face and scoffed out, "Don't call me asshole, _princess_."

She cried out in anger and quickly reached out and shoved the boy's shoulders. Unprepared for her action, InuYasha fell backwards onto his butt and Kagome stood up. With a loud "humph," she sat down in her chair, avoiding all eye contact with everyone in the class. 'Next plan of action; drop off the face of the earth.' She thought sadly to herself.  
InuYasha was on his feet in a second and gave Kagome a fleeting smile. "Just as long as your okay, princess." Propping his hands on Kagome's desk, he leaned closer to the girl. Shifting his weight to one hand, he slowly drew two fingers over her red cheeks, "that's a good color for you, Kags." He gave her a wide grin and winked again at her, his voice becoming overly arrogant. "What do you call it?"

Her face twisted in anger as she shouted, "Shove it out you…"

Mr. Hirosheri paused from his lecture, once again, and glared at pair that was about to go into uncharted classroom territory. "Your name, son?" his voice seemed to shatter their feud.

InuYasha smiled as he threw the teacher a grin and took the seat behind Kagome and on the left of Miroku. "Tashio, InuYasha."

The teacher nodded and his gaze traveled between Miroku, Kagome and InuYasha. "Well, InuYasha, I do not accept people walking into this classroom late. Be on time next time or do not come at all. I do not play these childish games. If you wish to excel in the real world, you need to do something to prove it. Lean your responsibilities."

InuYasha stared at the man for a moment before shrugging. He wasn't going to argue with the teacher, as he normally would have. Plenty of other thoughts were running through his mind as to what else he could do in the mean time, and none of them were favorable for Kagome. He could smell Kagome's tension level boil over as he grinned into her back.

"Well then class, lets return to Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Last time we left off at…" the teacher whipped out his book and put it on the wooden stand. He began a very slow and very boring lecture about the words of the play and the many meanings behind them.

InuYasha had listened up until the word 'class', and then resumed staring at Kagome. Glancing to his side, he found Miroku lying head first on his book, his eyes tightly shut. InuYasha grinned and reached over to the boy who sat on his right. 'If I can't sleep, that fucker sure as hell can't either.' His grin widened into a malicious smirk as he heard the slightest snore come from the boy's open mouth. He slammed his hand down on the desk and Miroku nearly jumped through the roof. "Asshole!" Miroku coughed out as he glared in daggers at the snickering boy.

The teacher turned and glared at the two in anger. InuYasha gave him a bemused look and justified his actions. "Sorry sensei…a bug it was…crawling its way up his book. Couldn't let that happen…."

The teacher held out a hand and rolled his eyes. "That's the second time today Mr. Tashio, that you have interrupted my class. Please don't let it happen again."

InuYasha raised both of his eyes brows and gave the teacher a very hurt look. "I was nearly trying to save him from the acidic venom of the tiny creature…"

The teacher shifted back on his feet and gave InuYasha a grin that he was sure he was not going to like. "Well, Mr. Tashio, as respectable as that is…I think you just volunteered yourself to come to the front of the room."

InuYasha glared at Miroku, who simply smiled, and stood from his desk. He could feel the eyes of all the girls in the class following him and couldn't help the smile that slid to his lips. Standing in front of Sensei Hirosheri, InuYasha crossed his arms and shrugged, "now what?"

The teacher handed the befuddled boy a copy of the textbook and glared at Kagome. "Since you are already red, my dear, I think you will accompany the boy in reading from Scene 2.Kagome…please come and join me in the front of the class."

Kagome's face dropped as she looked as if she was going to cry. Standing slowly, she stared over at Rin and Sango. Both girls smiled at her deviously and Sango even gave her a nod of encouragement. Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her friends. She slowly approached the grinning teacher and then stole a glance at the boy next to her. He looked nearly as distressed as she felt.

The teacher took a seat in Kagome's unmanned desk and nodded. "Go ahead…pick up from where we left off yesterday at the balcony scene after Juliet telling Romeo that he must go."

Kagome glanced at the book in her shaking hands then towards InuYasha. The boy seemed nearly as lost as her, but held his calm a lot better. Neither spoke yet glared at each other.

The teacher groaned and called out slowly, "'Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest! Come to thy heart as that within my breast!' now you pick up, Romeo." With a grin, he once again beckoned for the boy to begin.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, InuYasha groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Great, now I have to do Shakespeare, can this day get any worse?' With a sigh, he looked Kagome in the eye and smiled. 'At least I can taunt her more.' Gathering his most arrogant yet suave tone he could muster, he called to Kagome, "O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" he winked once at her.

Kagome sneered and quickly responded, wishing to end the torment, "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" she leaned to one side and opened her eyes a little wider at him and licked her lips. 'Maybe this won't be so bad,' she thought as she felt a smile tug to her lips. 'That should be enough of a gesture for even a thick headed moron like this one to realize I am not going out with him…not tonight, not ever!'

InuYasha scowled at the dejection of the line that was insinuated and narrowed his eyes. Though he glowered at the girl, he still managed to lift a single eyebrow at indecent proposal. "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." He didn't need to look at the text, he admitted to himself silently. 'I already know it all.' He remembered back to the school that he had attended for six months before transferring here…he had been forced to learn the entire play verbatim. It wasn't a fact he was proud of…and it was worse being that his brother knew every word that Shakespeare wrote and had drilled him on it for six long months.

Kagome sighed and spewed out, "I gave thee mine before thou didst request it And yet I would it were to give again."

InuYasha grinned and shut the book, earning a few silent wows from the crowd. He crossed his arms and growled at the girl, "Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, princess?"

The teacher called out swiftly to the boy, "speak the words of the text, Mr. Tashio!"

Kagome sneered at the boy and suddenly became very angry. 'Why does he have to taunt me constantly?' "But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." She felt blush assault her cheeks as she finished her sentence and looked to the floor. She chewed the side of her cheek for a moment and muttered out, "I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu! Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little, I will come again." She quickly shut her book and glared at the boy who stared into her eyes. 'go ahead and finish without your lines, ass!' she thought angrily. She tapped her foot waiting to see how good the boy really was.

InuYasha suddenly reached out and grabbed Kagome's right hand. Staring deep into her brown eyes, he directly his words at the stunned girl. "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial." Bringing up her palm, he gently laid his lips to her soft skin. She gasped and recoiled so quickly.

Before he could react, she snaked out and once more smacked him. "Pig!"

"That's enough!" the teacher stood quickly and got between the fuming children. "Thank you…you may both return to your chairs." The two made no move to break their heated stare and the teacher slammed his addition of the Norton Anthologies on the wooden podium. "Now!"

The two shook their heads and glared at the teacher before returning to their desk. InuYasha, who sat down behind the girl, leaned forward until his lips were almost touching the back of her exposed neck. He gently breathed on her neck and grinned as he watched her shiver and turn around sharply, nearly knocking her head into his own. She opened her mouth to protest when he leaned a little closer and planted his lips on her own. As quickly as he moved, he pulled back and smirked at the girl. Whispering, he needed to prod an inch forward, just to get under her skin a little deeper. "Don't worry Princess, we'll exchange a hell of a lot more then vows tonight, I like to think more like groans." He pulled back to his seat before the teacher could comment.

Kagome stared at the boy for the longest of time ignoring the teacher's demands to turn around. She suddenly became aware of everyone's gaze directed towards her and if just hearing Sensei Hirosheri's demands for the first time. She turned around and stared into her book, not daring to waver her gaze. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she tried to hard to keep them under control. 'That asshole, he really has no shame…'. The remaining twenty-four minutes seemed to crawl by as the girl never looked up from her book until the bell rang.

Kagome sat on the bench watching Sango and Rin kick some sophomore's ass in a game of field hockey in frustration. She was up to play for the next victim who Sango savagely took out with the dangerous club that she wielded a little to well. 'All I want to do is get out there and take my anger out on something.' She clenched her fist in anger as she felt his eyes on her. 'That jackass is not ever going to leave me alone! I now have another two years to look forward to of this bullshit! I can't believe him…his audacity hurts to think about. What the hell is wrong with him? Who does he think he is?'

"Kagome?"

The deep masculine voice calling her name was another person she didn't feel like dealing with at the present time. She absolutely didn't want to turn around to face the football field to perchance see the asshole but now if she didn't, it would be rude. Turning slowly, she glared up at the blue-eyed boy who stood in front of her. "Kouga?"

Kouga gave her a small smile and sat down next to her. "You seem out of sorts, are you okay?"

Kagome smothered her urge to smack the boy upside of his head for his stupidity. Instead, she gave him an intensely fake smile and chocked out, "I'll be fine Kouga, thank you for worrying."

Kouga frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Honestly Kagome, I'm not stupid. What dog shit did to you in English is uncalled for and If you want me to, I'll put him face first into the earth. All you have to do is say the word."

Kagome smiled despite her brooding. "Thank you Kouga but I'll handle InuYasha."

Kouga flashy smile fell to a deep frown as he gently rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Kagome…my offer still stands, you know. If you aren't doing anything tonight…or is Sango cancels the thing your doing…I'm still here."

Kagome sighed mentally and forced another smile to her face. 'This kid is almost as dense as Hojo!' she reached out and gently patted the wolf's arm. "That's really great, Kouga. I'll see what time me and Sango finish our project tonight."

Kouga's frown deepened as he growled lowly. "Kagome…its just one night…even if only for pizza…"

A football ended the two's conversation as it sailed into the wolf's back, sending him sprawling forward onto the ground. The ball bounced once and landed a few inches in front of his body. Kagome gasped and slowly reached out to see if Kouga was okay when she froze. Turning slowly as realization dawned on her, she found InuYasha glaring at the two from well over two hundred feet away scowling. She narrowed her eyes as she got up from her bench. She picked up the ball and told Kouga she was sorry and stormed off the meet up with the demon half way across the field. Mr. Floydd, the gym teacher, was on an interception course as well…only Kagome would reach the boy faster.

Walking up to him, she threw the ball with all of her might at his chest. He caught it with little problem, though he had to admit that his chest did hurt from the impact. "What the hell are you thinking?"

InuYasha grinned and tossed the ball into the air, then caught it. He spoke without looking at Kagome. "It slipped. My bad."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she seethed out, "the hell it did. Look, asshole, leave me alone, got it? I do not want anything to do with you. I don't know what diluted fantasy you just stepped out of but I would never date a slime ball like you. I don't know if your antics worked on the sluts at your other school but welcome to my school…I don't take that shit, so don't try to dish it."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and moved a step closer to the girl. "Why would I leave you alone, Kagome? You say that you despise me but every wave your body radiates tell me different." His tone grew to being close to dangerous. "Princess, what I think is driving you crazy are the dirty little urges that you thought your pure mind would never dream of. I think the fact that you want me is driving you insane!" he dropped the football onto the ground and stepped closer, placing his hands on the girls shaking hips. "I think you want me so bad it hurts," he added with an edge to his voice.

Mr. Floydd pushed his way quickly between the two teens and gruffly commented, "Break it up, you two, now. I don't want to be in the middle of your tidings." He glared at Kagome and quickly added, "Why don't you go finish your game of field hockey, Sango just took out Eri." Kagome stared at InuYasha and simply nodded to Floydd's words. "Oh, by the way Kagome, please check to make sure Kouga is okay…he hasn't moved." Kagome glared at the teacher then stormed off towards the other girls. Mr. Floydd then turned his attention towards InuYasha. "Well man, we have an issue. You technically just attacked another student. You nearly hit Sango and Kagome yesterday during gym and now you just nearly knocked Kouga unconscious. That's a pretty nasty length of suspension there." InuYasha groaned but didn't respond. The teacher smiled suddenly, "but what gets me is that in these past two days, you've thrown a football with precise aim a truly remarkable distance. So here is what I can tell anyone who questions your actions; either you assaulted three students with a leather ball or you were practicing your aim." His grin widened, "what do you say buddy?"

InuYasha growled at the teacher as he listened half-heartedly to the words. He was to busy watching Kagome help Kouga stand. He watched the dirty wolf put a hand around Kagome's waist thanking her…how dare that filthy mongrel put his paws on Kagome. Hearing the last part of the sentence, Inuyasha's head turned quickly to stare at the teacher. "_What_?"

Mr. Floydd grinned madly and explained the deposition. "Well…my quarterback just blew out his good throwing arm last week and being that I don't have any other strong throwers, I'm SOL. But now that's going to change because you're going to play on the team."

InuYasha gawked at the gym teacher and crossed his arms resolutely. He screamed out, "there is no fuckin way I'm joining the football team, not a damn chance!" he added spitefully, "Hell would have to freeze over first!"

InuYasha stormed into third period behind Sango and Kagome. He had kept quiet so far but he was blistering with rage and it needed a target. Kagome sat down at the back lab table and waited for Sango to take her seat. Pushing Sango out of the way, InuYasha dropped into the chair next to Kagome and stared at her through red tinted sunglasses. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Sango huffed and grabbed the back of the hanyou's hair. Yanking hard, she nearly pulled him backwards out of the chair. "Get up, asshole!" InuYasha turned with a deep rage filled growl, ready to tear the intruder limb from limb.

Miroku, who had followed InuYasha into the classroom, quickly grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her out of the hanyou's grasp. She turned to yell at the boy but paused. He gently hushed her and led her to another lab table, speaking softly, "its best to let them work it out Sango."

Sango narrowed her eyes and spat back, "last time you said that I got sucked into going on a date with the three of you weirdo's! Tell me, why should I keep my mouth shut this time?"

Miroku frowned and dropped into the chair. "Because it does not concern you."

Sango dropped to her chair as well and glared at the boy. "How the hell do you figure that one, Houshi?" she didn't know why she called him that, but it flew from her mouth as if it was a normal befitting title. He seemed nearly as confused but let it slide. "She's like my sister, and I will not let some trifling asshole yell at her!"

Miroku sighed and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Let it go, Sango, they will be fine."

Sango sighed as the teacher walked in the door, realizing she was stuck at a table with Miroku.

Meanwhile, InuYasha had trapped Kagome in her chair with a pinning glare. "This is your fault!" he yelled, "if you hadn't of talked to that mangy wolf, I wouldn't have had to hit him, Floydd wouldn't have seen my arm, and I wouldn't be starting on Friday with the fuckin football team!"

Kagome gulped in the realization that she was indeed stuck with the hanyou. 'Will this torment ever end?' she returned his glare and shouted back as furiously, "First and foremost, I will talk to whomever I please to, thank you very much. Second, do you think that's what I wanted, baka? Do you think I want to spend a second longer with you then I have to?"

InuYasha glared into the girl's eyes as he curtly answered, "yes."

Kagome laughed in his face. It was a very callous spiteful laugh. "Maybe you need to get your head examined then!"

InuYasha fought so hard to nullify the urge to backhand the wench sitting in front of him. 'I haven't been this mad at a female in a damned long time,' he thought angrily. Leaning in towards Kagome, he retorted, "maybe you should shut the fuck up."

Kagome scoffed and moved to stand up. "I'm not spending more time with you, baka! I'm gonna sit with…"

InuYasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down towards her seat. Unfortunately, she missed her chair completely and landed in his lap. With a sly grin, Inuyasha's anger seeped away from his body. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Now who wants who?"

Kagome gasped and tried to pull herself out of the compromising position. "You're the one who pulled me into your lap, or did you forget?"

InuYasha grinned and nipped at the lobe of her ear, slowly dragging his tongue around the outside skin. He heard her gasp and could smell her instant arousal and he resided in the silent knowledge. He gently ran two of his fingers up and down the length of her arm as he gently nipped at her ear. He could tell she was frozen in panic and probably embarrassment…but also in desire. "Is this what you want, princess?" he asked softly as he continued to play with her ear with his tongue.

Kagome gasped as he ran his tongue from her ear to her neck, tracing small circles on her skin. She felt frozen to his lap, paralyzed by so many different emotions that they threatened to tear her apart. Forcing herself from her cationic state, she managed to break free of his embrace and threw herself quickly into the chair across from him, her face a very ghostly white. 'Oh. My. God.' She closed her eyes and begged for the lust that burned within her veins to go away. 'I can't believe he just did that!' fearing to look at the boy, she peaked over her shoulder at him. He was staring at with a very primal look of desire etched upon his face. Turning to glare at the black chalkboard, Kagome silently cried, 'there is no way I'm getting out of the date tonight, now. He will never back away after that!' she dropped her head into her hands and prayed to die there on the spot.

Rin had left her two friends at the changing of the period to gather her books from her locker. Kagome was still livid over Inuyasha's actions from the first two periods. Rin couldn't take much more of it and had to break away, even if only for a few moments. She reached her locker and quickly spun the combination. Pulling at the lock, she groaned angrily when it did not open. She tried it again but still had no luck. 'Stupid piece of crap,' she thought as she banged her fist into it. 'Why do I get the one broken locker in all the damn school?'

A hand quickly flashed in front of her own and pounded hard into the middle of the locker. The door sprung open suddenly as if by magic. Rin gasped and turned to find Sesshoumaru towering over her, giving her the slightest gleam of a smile.

She gave him a bright smile as she quickly added, "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru nodded once and leaned against the metal closets as she grabbed her books. "I used to have trouble with mine back at the other school I used to go to…figured out how it worked and needless to say, I fixed it."

Rin laughed as she shut her locker and grinned at the Youkai. "I guess then you'll have to follow me around the save me from the hassle of the evil locker demon."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the girl and stood straight to face her. "Rin…" he placed a hand on her shoulder and was suddenly lost for words. He stared at the girl in awe as he gently reached out and moved a piece of her brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear with a single claw.

Rin found herself somehow lost in the golden pools of this god's eyes. She blinked seductively as she glared at him in a feeling that had nearly been lost to her; desire. It burned every part of her soul as her body screamed out to his, begging to be claimed. She felt her skin burn as he gently swiped the hair out of her face, and closed her eyes to the gentle touch. Opening her eyes, she took a step closer to the lord as her mouth suddenly became rather dry. She licked her lips as she stared up at the tai-Youkai. "I…"

Two arms suddenly appeared from behind Sesshoumaru's own as they wrapped themselves around the boy. Rin moved back a step and gasped. Kagura swayed out from behind the boy, hugging him around the waist. Her voice was taunting towards Rin, seething in an unclaimed dominance, "Seshy, I've been looking for you everywhere." She batted her eyes towards the unaffected boy.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as his eyes widened a little from their normal relaxed state. Anger began to boil in the lord's blood. He whipped his head around to see Kagura and he growled out, "what do you want, wench?"

Rin's eyes narrowed as she stared at the two. 'They have to be close for her to feel that she can touch him in such a way. Hell,' she thought sadly, 'I would never touch him like that.' tears began to brim in her eyes and she turned on her heels and quickly ran through the hallway, ignoring the demon's dominant call of her name. Hearing it slip from his lips made her want to freeze in her step…it was nearly that demanding. She groaned in anguish and threw herself into the nearest girl's bathroom, tears assaulting her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagura and fought with himself to keep his calm aura. "What do you want Wench? Can you not see I am talking?" turning back, he found Rin was already halfway down the hall, running away from him. He called out in near despair, "Rin." He prayed that the tone that his voice carried would have been enough to make her stop but she turned the corner and was gone. With a sigh, he glared at the girl behind him. "Out with it! What say you?"

Kagura seemed almost hurt as she stared up into his eyes. "I just wanted to say hi…is that to much to ask?"

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her loose embrace and glared at her in disgust. "It is when you insist on touching me. Do not trifle with me, wench!"

Kagura's red eyes narrowed in anger. "I've done a lot for you Sesshoumaru, don't forget that."

Anger flared in his tone, "you have done nothing for me witch!"

Kagura stared in disbelief at the man in front of her. "I have gone out of my way to make sure my clan takes you in, I have gone out of my way to show you the city yesterday, and I went out of my way to pick you up to bring you to school this morning. Do you not consider that helpful?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Indeed I do…but that is all it has been. Helpful. The way a proper second in command should treat her leader…with respect. Do not think of yourself as anything but suspendable, Kagura. If you do, then you are sorely mistaken. You are nothing to me!" he turned on his heels and trekked off to his next class, rage exuding from his body. 'Damn,' he thought as he entered the history class. He forced his stoic expression on his face as he entered. He heard the teacher clear her throat and merely turned to stare at her. All traces of the teacher's questions were wiped from her face, as he could smell the fear that began to fester. He fell into his seat in the back of the class and his mind traveled back to Rin. 'That was to damn close,' he thought as he remembered how close the two had truly been to each other. 'If Kagura hadn't of shown up…I might have…I could have…' growling, he tried to push all thoughts from his mind. 'I will not fall in love again…I won't do it.'

Rin leaned her back up against the bathroom stall's door and banged her head backwards lightly into the metal. Tears drenched her cheeks as she blindly stared forward. 'How could I have been so foolish?' she thought in self-loathing. 'Of course he is with Kagura… it would make sense. Why didn't I listen to Kagome? Sesshoumaru and Kagura are both demons…no proud, honorable, gorgeous demon would take a human for a mate…even for a friend. It is only weakness for one to do such a thing.' She wrapped her arms around herself and slid to the floor. 'I can't believe that I was this ignorant…why did I think I had a chance with him? Why did I line myself up to be hurt like this?' she fought back her sobs but the tears still flowed like a raging river. 'He's so…prefect. So controlled…so rational…so calm…' she blinked her wet lashes in her vision of Sesshoumaru. 'Why do I want this stranger so badly?' she hugged her knees to her chest as she slowly rocked back and forth. Somewhere she heard the late bell ring and realized she was now ten minutes late for her class. 'Great…now I'm really screwed.' She shook her head, as she pictured how she looked in the mirror. 'The last thing I'm going to do is walk into class looking like I was hit by a freight train.' She sighed deeply and chocked on a sob. 'At least this freight train has a name…Sesshoumaru.' She closed her eyes as more tears spilled down her raw skin. 'I'm in love with what he stands for…I'm in love for what he can offer me…I'm in love with the thought that there is someone out there that can still warm my heart.' Though she had dated Kouga for a little over a year, she had never allowed him to get close to her. He never knew her secrets and he never knew her pain. He never knew the truth. Rin sighed and bashed her head backwards again hitting the door. 'I will never bring anyone down with this. It's my burden to deal with. Mine and mine alone.' She paused as she remembered the look on Sesshoumaru's face the past day when he stopped her in the hallway. 'He knows…he has to.' She got chills just thinking about it. 'He seemed like he honestly wanted to help…but what can he do? If he interferes…then…' she bit her lip and wiped the tears away from her face. 'No…I can't let him.' she stood up slowly and walked to the sink. She glared at her reflection in the mirror and gasped. The girl who used to stare back at her from behind the looking glass was gone…this new girl…the girl who always sported black smudges under her eyes, the girl whose eyes were always puffy from tears of pain …the girl whose lips trembled in fear…. always stared back so solemnly, so dead like. 'This is what I am now…the shell of myself. I might as well be dead.' She closed her eyes and dropped her face into the sink, feeling the cold water sooth her burning face. 'Just let me die.'

She heard the bathroom door open but did not look up. She could play off washing her face and it was probably just a freshman that wouldn't give a rat's ass anyway. Then she heard a very familiar sound…a sound that made her cringe in fear. The door's lock was swiftly put in place, locking the two inside of the bathroom. Rin turned off the faucet and ran a hand over her face. Slowly, she looked up into the mirror and stared behind her to the figure of the man that stood in the doorway. She gasped and tried to back away. "What do you want? What are you doing in here?"

"That's a very foolish question Rin," the man answered back from the darkest corner of the room. He closed in on her position rapidly, grabbing her by her arms roughly, digging his claws into her tender flesh. "I thought I taught you better then to question me by now."

Rin turned her head away from the man who so tightly held her in his grasp. The fact was that she did know what he wanted…it was what he always wanted. He wanted her.

That's about all I can get out without getting redundant over the rest of the day. SOL for those who don't know means shit out of luck.

Unfortunately, for those who are awaiting this to be wholly Kag/Inu, it isn't gonna be. not to be rude cause I completely understand (cause they are the fun ones to write in this). Though there will be Mir/San undertones, a big part of this, much like Kag/Inu will also focus on Rin/Sessh only because Rin plays a very key role in this story. She's going to be the reason everything happens, so I have to work on their relationship to make the actions plausible. Don't fret, cause Kag and Inu will be the major part of the story. (side note- do you guys think Inu is to ooc? I know he's a bit extreme which I'm hoping to clear up why in the past two chapters. What do ya'll want to see happen?) R&R please, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. Prelude to a long night

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 13 Prelude of a long night

"Blue 42…Blue 42…hut, hut…. hike!" InuYasha pulled back and snapped the ball with amazing speed halfway across the field into the awaiting kids hands with a triumphant smile. The smile slid from his face as the wide receiver grabbed the ball and was knocked three yards backwards by the blunt force of impact. InuYasha grimaced and looked around to see if anyone else saw that. Everyone…even the track team…was staring at him. With a sneering grin, InuYasha called out to the boy who was picking himself up slowly off the ground, "great catch, asshole…now just hold your landing and we'll be okay!" wiping his hands on his pants, InuYasha turned around and walked off the field towards the water cooler, staring down coach Floydd the entire time. The old man was laughing at him with a very sadistic grin plastered to his face. InuYasha reached the cooler and gulped down a cup full of the clear liquid. Turning slowly to glare at the coach, he sighed, "What gives, Floydd? You going to tell me what's so fuckin amusing?"

The coach chuckled once more then the grin disappeared and was transformed into a scowl. "The fact that you have so much god damned potential and have no common sense as to how to use it." Inuyasha's eyes flared in anger and the man held a hand out in front of him, cutting off Inuyasha's scornful words. "Look, son, all I'm saying is that you could do so much with your life but you insist on doing absolutely nothing! You smoke pot, lay around, fail your classes cause you can't keep that trap of your shut and don't give a damn about life because life owes you something that you feel you were berated of."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes not liking where the old man was going with this. With a sigh, he doused his face with some water and hardened his stare. "Where are you going with this, old man?"

"Same place you are son, no where." Floydd shook his head and turned away from the boy. "Try lightning your throw, don't put anger into the ball…take it out on the guy in front of you after you release it."

InuYasha growled and returned to the field blazing in fury. Squatting down behind of the boy in front of him, he called out his commands and sent the team scattering about the field. Heeding his coach's words, InuYasha threw the ball towards its destination and ran at the first guy who came in his way. InuYasha caught the poor kid in the mid section and hefted him over his shoulder with little problem. The boy flew into the air like he had jumped onto a trampoline and landed on his back, a few feet behind InuYasha. But he didn't stop there…InuYasha caught the next guy who was approaching him nearly as fast as he had caught the other. It was almost like slow motion; the offense charging the angry hanyou watched his friend get tossed like a rag doll into the air and he tried to stop in his tracks. His feet failing, he glanced down, taking his eyes from his friends flying body to see an arm snake out in front of his chest. Hitting the hanyou's arm was like running full force into a metal pole, the boy's head snapped back and his legs flew forward. Gravity kicked in and pulled the boy fiercely to the ground with a deafening crack. InuYasha would have kept on running if the guy in front of him hadn't been holding up his two hands with wide panic stricken eyes. InuYasha snarled once and forced himself to a hard stop, his eyes meeting the other boys. Though his face was stoic, his eyes laughed at the blatant sign of fear coming from the older senior who stood in front of him. InuYasha grinned at the kid and looked over his shoulder to see the two fallen comrades on the floor. He scoffed at the kids then called over his shoulder to the coach, "Is that angry enough or do you want real anger?"

Floydd stared at the boy as he made his way across the field. He grabbed the mouth guard on the helmet pulling Inuyasha's head closer to his. "Listen, wise ass, save your anger for the other teams. I'm not taking you off the team, regardless of how you treat the others, so stop being a one-man army and be a team player. These guys need to be rustled up…but not hurled through the air. That's why you here, to help us win!" He smacked the side of Inuyasha's helmet and looked behind him. "Scotty, you okay? Phil?"

The two boys called out very softly, "yeah," though their voices were laced in pain.

InuYasha pulled away from Coach Floydd's grasp and pulled off the black helmet. From underneath, his white hair cascaded down his back as he wiped the dirt away from his face. "Do what you want old man, I'm sitting this next one out."

Floydd grinned and tapped his index finger to his chin. "I think the others need a break more then you do, Yash. Take five…" The coach turned on his heels and blew the whistle. Four guys had to help the others up off the ground, all staring at the hanyou while they did so. Mumbling, they made their way off the field towards the bathrooms. InuYasha sat down and sighed deeply. He ran both of his hands over his sweat covered face and glanced about the field for the first time that day. The track team had an orange rubber-like track that surrounded their football field that they were practicing on. Across from the track was another grassy area in which the cheerleaders were practicing. With a grin, InuYasha saw whom he had been longing to see for the past forty minutes. Kagome. He grabbed a cup of water and doused his face with it then made his way to the end of the bleachers, which over looked the cheerleaders. Holding his helmet under his right arm, he leaned on the railing and stared down at the girls. Kagome was obviously the leader, and was trying to show the girls a dance routine that she had come up with. He watched mesmerized by the way that she could shake her hips with the beat while moving around the way she did. InuYasha licked his lips slowly as he devoured what he saw before him. One of the younger girls, probably a freshman, was the first to follow Inuyasha's gaze from above them and to its intended destination. She giggled and gently punched the girl next to her, who did the same. Soon, the girl's eyes were no longer studying the new moves they would have to know for the upcoming game but were plastered onto the incredibly gorgeous hanyou who was staring lustfully at their leader.

Kagome mentally counted to herself, her eyes screwed shut. All she needed to do was listen to the beat of the music and the numbers in her head. She hadn't wanted the captain's position on the team for just this reason; she hated having people watch her dance. Though many people had told her she was great at it, she still felt like a toddler learning how to walk. She crossed her left foot over her right foot and pivoted 180 degrees to her right on both of her feet, turning her head sharply to her right shoulder. Crossing her left arm in front of her stomach to reach her right hip the following rather seductively with her right hand to her left hip, she rolled her hips in a very slow, alluring manner. She snapped her eyes open, knowing the rest of the moves by heart. She threw her head back and nearly continued until her gaze met his. She froze, mid step, as she gasped in shock and embarrassment. She bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder to see all the girls giggling and staring up at the beautiful god who lingered over them. She tried desperately to count backwards in her mind from ten, trying to sooth her nerves, as the two stared at each other. If it had been anyone else, she would have easily yelled at the to get away from her practice but it felt as if she had lost her voice. Not to mention the fact of her retaliating would only incite the annoying boy.

"You got some great moves there, Princess..." InuYasha beamed as he laid his helmet down on the cold blue metal bleacher next to him. Placing both of his hands on the silver railing, he hurtled himself over it and landed two feet in front of Kagome. He grinned as the other girls gasped in shock, sending a fresh set of giggles about them. He swaggered a foot closer to Kagome and grinned like a child on Christmas. "Maybe you can show me some more of those later tonight," his grin widened as he lashed out an arm and hooked it around her waist. He pulled her closer to his sweat covered body and brought his lips closer to her right ear. "and I don't mean on the dance floor, princess."

Kagome gasped and placed both of her hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. InuYasha stumbled back willfully and grinned like a mad cat at her. Her face contorted in a mix of anger, rage, embarrassment and utter condescension. "I thought we cleared that matter up, InuYasha! I will _never_ go out with you!" she crossed her arms and added, "If you show up at my house, I swear to god, I will call the police!"

Inuyasha's grin never wavered from his face as he gazed at the girl. He could feel the tension rising in the air from the other girls, waiting to see what would happen when the all time leader of the Perfects (and captain of the cheerleading squad) rejected a guy who quite possibly could have been the most gorgeous guy to walk the planet…and possibly one of the more deadly. "Whatever you say princess. I'll still be there at six to get you and Sango." with a very deliberate wink, he turned and grabbed the metal bar of the bleachers, which were only about five feet up from where he was standing. "Oh, princess…" he turned at gave her a very cocky smile, a smile that nearly sent the younger girls in front of him to the floor in desire, "don't wear anything that you really like, or for that matter is to hard to remove. It will be only my floor by morning." He grinned once more then turned and slightly jumped and pulled his weight over the bleachers. Grabbing his helmet, he didn't need to turn around to know how red her face was. 'The bitch deserves it,' he thought as he approached the regrouping crowd. 'She shouldn't try to defy what I tell her to do. If I tell her we're going out, then we're going out. Then on top of that, she has the gull to say no in front of people.' Shaking his head, he placed back on his helmet and met back up with the team, some of which didn't seem too happy that he had returned.

Nothing was said for a long period of time as Kagome stared at the football field, watching the one boy that she could actually admit that she loathed walk away. Her hands rolled into balls at her side as she watched the boys set up and begin to play. 'That bastard! Not only is it bad enough I need to see him in every single one of my classes, but now he's here, everyday, at practice. I might as well hang myself now!'

"Uhh…Kagome?"

A very timid voice broke her vicious stare of the hanyou as she turned slowly to face the girl behind her. The fury that was burning in her eyes must have scared the hell out of the girl, because she gasped and fell back into place among the wide-eyed girls. Kagome took a deep breath and mustered the biggest smile she could manage. "Boys will be boys, anyway…any questions?"

All fifteen of the girls raised their hands into the air almost simultaneously. Kagome slowly licked her lips and coughed slightly into her closed hand. She cleared her throat and restated the question, "any questions about the dance?" All hands lowered with a slightly disappointing group wide groan. Kagome took another deep breath, trying to remain perfectly calm in front of the girls. 'I could kill something, I swear to god. Please, all I need if for something…anything….to save me!'

"I have a question."

Everyone in the group shifted their attention to the new comer who stood leaning on a metal pilled under the bleachers. Rin gave Kagome a smart-ass smile as she lifted her gym bag off the floor and approached the group. "Why didn't you just kick his ass?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "How long have you been there?"

Rin joined her friend in laughter and stood next to her. "Since that jerk showed up." She shook her head and sighed, "he really has it bad, doesn't he?"

Kagome's eyes lit up with hope for a brief second before she quickly bottled up those emotions. But it was a second to late. "Like I care?"

Rin gave her a knowing smile and shook her head. "I don't understand you Kagome, I really don't." She sighed and fell in line with the other girls. "Now where were we?"

Kagome silently thanked god for the appearance of her best friend as they went back into the teaching the girls to dance. Yet this time, she kept a hawk's eyes on where InuYasha was at all times.

Kagome packed up the radio into her large red gym bag as she bid the other girls farewell. It was four thirty and it was long past time for Kagome to go home. With an angry sigh, she threw her cd's in to the bag as well. Rin walked up to her slowly and dropped to sit by her friend. "So…what really happened back there?"

Kagome stared at her friend and zipped up her bag. "We have to go over the field positions before me and you go, Rin." She purposely ignored her friend's questions.

"Kagome…." Rin's tone was anything but playful.

Kagome sighed and picked up her bag over her shoulder. "Nothing Rin, nothing happened…nothing is going to happen. InuYasha is such a baka! He just showed up and you said you got here for the fireworks."

Rin sighed and walked next to her friend out onto the field. The football team was in their end of the day huddle at the southern part of the field and Rin and Kagome set themselves up on the track. Silently they rehearsed their moves and countered for where the other girls would have been. Rin had more experience then Kagome with cheering, but their advisor felt Kagome was the appropriate girl to put in charge. Where Rin lacked the ability to control a large group of people, Kagome excelled. After two rounds, Rin and Kagome paused and discussed where to position their entire group.

"Whoa, you two are some completely sexy bitches, let me tell you!"

Both girls turned to stare into the bleachers, an annoyed smile plastered onto their faces. Sango stood leaning against the railing, a field hockey bag draped over her shoulder. Kagome gave her a wave and beckoned her onto the field. Leaving her bag in the stands, Sango joined her two friends.

Rin grinned at Sango and placed her at a point where four of their girls would be. "Stand there, Sango…we're working on timing."

Sango scowled and crossed her arms. "You know this isn't my thing…come on, don't make me help out!"

Kagome laughed and nodded. "We need everyone here for this one, Rin. Sorry hon, we'll work on it on Monday." Sango's eyes thanked Kagome a thousand times over as Kagome slowly turned to Rin. "Hey…where did you go today? I went to the nurse to see why you weren't in third period but she said she didn't see you." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her friend. "You look fine to me, Rin. What gives?"

Rin's eyes widened a little in shock and she stuttered across her words, "you told the nurse I wasn't in my classes?"

Sango grinned and joined in the grilling. "No, Rin, we're not dense. We just asked if you had been in there cause you weren't feeling good and we were looking for you. So what, did you decide to ditch and go shopping without us?" she placed a hand over her heart and put on her best 'sad' face. "My dear Rin, are you cheating on us? Do you have 'other friends' that you don't want us to know about?"

Rin grinned but only half-heartedly. As if god turned on the global air conditioner, Rin wrapped her arms around her body, and stared between the two girls at the far end of the field. "no…I'm not cheating on you guys…" her gaze dropped to the grass as she silently begged for the tears to remain behind her eyes. "I wasn't feeling that great and I know how much hell it is to get out of class so I ditched." She let out a loud sigh, hoping that the ridged breath in between didn't give away her current dilemma.

Kagome and Sango exchanged worried glares then stared back at Rin. Kagome slowly began, "Rin…is there something going on? You haven't been yourself these past few weeks."

Rin licked her lips and plastered a fake smile onto her lips as she gave her friend a fleeting glance. "I'm fine, Kags, honestly. I'm just worried about my dad, he hasn't been home lately." She wasn't lying at all, she had to admit to herself. 'I am worried about daddy…I did feel sick and ditched school so I could go home…to shower…. to get his stench off of me.' she involuntarily shuddered as she felt tears begin to spring to her eyes.

Sango and Kagome embraced the girl in a group hug, squeezing her tightly. Sango softly added, "don't worry Rin, he'll be home before you know it. He's been gone for three months and he said the project would only take like four, right?"

Rin slowly nodded but internally was screaming. 'When he gets back, he'll be home for three days before he is sent somewhere else half way around the world. To a place where he can't help me…to a place where he can't save me…. where he can't stop him…' she choked down a silent sob and gave her friends a small reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Kagome sighed and quietly stated, "Rin…if you ever need to talk about something…. or for that matter if you ever need help, you call me! I'm serious…" she grabbed her friends chin and pulled her face to meet her own. She stared deep into Rin's eyes and repeated herself, "anything Rin, we're here to help you through anything!"

Rin stared at her friend for a moment before hugging her. 'I can't look them in the eyes anymore…is that what he's done to me? Its bad enough he took everything from me….I won't let him destroy my friendship with Sango and Kagome. I'll die first.' She closed her eyes for a moment. Sudden dread filled her soul as she slowly turned to look back at the bleachers. Something made her do it…it had to be that she felt his presence. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to the bleachers, staring at them, under them, around them…. then her eyes met her target. He was there…he was watching…had been watching…her. Suddenly she felt that all the hot water in the world would not burn off the dirty rough feel of his hands. She chewed her lip for a moment before glaring back at the other two. Fear now engulfed her eyes as she stared at them. Her eyes were as wide as a cornered animal fearing for its life. Rin quickly grabbed her bag and gave them both a very small smile and chocked out, "call me later." She turned quickly from the two, whose cries of surprise echoed in her ears, and she walked away as quick as she possibly could. She wanted to run, she needed to run…but that would have been too suspicious. She shook her head as she left the field and walked to her car, 'they know….'

Kagome's eyes widened as Rin so abruptly left. She turned and met Sango's glare. Something was very much off with this girl and it spelt out danger. Both girls exchanged worried glances then sighed as they turned back. Sango caught his eyes first and she smacked Kagome in her shoulder. Kagome winched in pain but quickly understood why Sango had hit her. Three rows up from the girls, behind Sango's equipment sat Kouga, his piercing blue eyes boring holes into the two girls. The two girls exchanged hostile glares then bombarded the stands, each taking to a different side to Kouga. Sango blocked his path to the right as Kagome did to the left. "What did you do to Rin?"

InuYasha listened half aware to what the coach was saying. Something about next Friday was a home game against a school from the east side of Tokyo. He yawned as he began impatiently tapping his foot. Floydd, growing rather annoyed, turned to stare at the hanyou. "Are we keeping your from something more important, InuYasha?"

InuYasha glared at the old man and grinned. "Actually you are. See, I have a really hot date tonight…"

One of the guys next to him playfully socked him in the shoulder, "that's been flying around like wildfire. That Kagome is quite a piece of ass!"

InuYasha turned quickly to glare at the outspoken guy and couldn't help the growl that started in the back of his throat. Before he could comment, another spoke up, "I heard she's colder then a fuckin fish, a real prude if you get my drift…"

Floydd blew his whistle, nearly deafening InuYasha with the screeching noise. "Look, all I want to say is be here on Monday, we're going to win this season yet! Go home, get away from my field!" with a deep laugh, Floydd quickly walked away from the group of kids. As they dispersed, a guy closer to InuYasha put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and opened his mouth, "Don't worry about Kagome. All girls start out that way, you just got to break them out of it…show them whose boss. If you don't, Yash, I'm sure someone on this team will…after all, we share a bus with the cheerleaders for football. I'm sure we could manage to…" the guy never got to finish his sentence. InuYasha wheeled around and punched him square in the jaw. The kid flew back into another guy behind him, knocking them both to the ground. Some of the guys turned around, fists at the ready. "What the fuck was that for?" one of the boys bellowed out.

InuYasha growled deeply, managing to make half of the boys back up. "If anyone here ever even thinks of laying a hand on Kagome, your dead. You saw what I did to Scott and Paul, that's nothing…I will rip you in half, got that? She's mine…anyone got a problem with that, you better settle it with me right now! No one fuckin touches her, no one fuckin looks at her. Don't think twice about her!"

The guys backed up a little more as InuYasha wheeled around, directing his comment to the world. A senior, Dachi, stepped closer to InuYasha, his fist clutched by his side. "I think I've had it up to here with you trying to scare people into seeing your way! I'm done…you think your so tuff," The boy shrugged off his varsity coat to reveal his tight fitted jersey. The boy was built with arm muscles like a pro wrestler. "…Show me what you can do, little man."

InuYasha snarled at the man and launched himself at Dachi, grabbing him around the mid section, attempting to knock him off balance and tackle him. The boy didn't budge and it earned a strong laughter from the crowd. InuYasha could feel all eyes on him as some of the other boys began to shed their coats in the idea that they could actually take him down. InuYasha grinned as he felt the boy bring his arm back to punch him. Within the second the boy swung, InuYasha jumped backwards avoiding his fist then launched a very strong round house at the boy in front of him. He caught the kid in the chest, who wobbled backwards a couple steps. InuYasha then spun on his left leg and caught the boy once more with another kick to his chin with his right leg. Dachi flew backwards this time, crash landing on the boy's track mat. InuYasha was on him in a second, punching the kid in the face. It took six guys to pull InuYasha back and three to help Dachi stand. Another senior, Hiori, approached InuYasha, who was currently being held in place by the others. "Hold him boys, he got this coming." A junior by the name of Koi jumped in front of Hiori before he got a chance to get near InuYasha.

Koi reached out and laid a hand on the senior's shoulder and shook his head slowly, "don't do it, it's not worth it. This kid just took down butch! No one is as strong as Butch!" he threw a glance at the fleeing forms of Dachi and his two friends. "Why don't you go, its better that way. Look…he just proved himself, he took Dachi down in a fair fight."

Hiori narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Pointing a finger at the hanyou, he called out, "I'll get you…just wait fucker…I'll get you good." He turned and ran to catch up with his friends. Only once they were gone, the others let go of InuYasha. They began congratulating him on taking down the 'asshole' and asking him all different sorts of questions. InuYasha surged through them and began to walk back to the school when he paused mid step. 'That smell…that stench!' his eyes fell upon the scene going on in front of him on the other side of the field. He watched Rin stare at the bleachers for a moment then take off without Kagome and Sango. He could read the worry in their eyes and he slowly glanced at the bleachers. His eyes fell upon the scourge under the metal seats, staring at the girls. "…Naraku!" he clenched his fist and shook his head. He stormed towards the man who stood under the bleachers with two other guys he did not know.

"Naraku, you asshole, what you are doing here?" he called out from the other end of the bleachers. He noticed the immediate shift of atmosphere between the three of them. What once seemed like they were friends, now they attempted to hide their relationship by shaking hands and the other two quickly took their leave. Naraku sneered at the hanyou and called out, "last I read, this was my territory, baka."

InuYasha reached the black haired boy and quickly got in his face. "That's going to change real fast. Don't blink, you might miss it." His tone hardened quickly as he took a menacing step towards Naraku, "Just like how my brother dealt with your dad…" he snapped his fingers and stared hard at the boy, "you'll be licking my shoes!"

Naraku met the hanyou's glare and retorted, "by time my father and I are done with the two of you, no one will be able to identify your bodies. Your dead, half breed, you just don't know it yet."

InuYasha spat back, "the fuck I am. Your father works for my brother now, asshole! I would think twice before throwing blatant threats onto the table. I don't think you want to anger the Eastern dragons…"

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he backed up a step from InuYasha. "This is far from done, Inu-kurro!" the boy spit on the ground dangerously close to Inuyasha's shoe and picked up his book bag and walked away with a small malicious grin plastered to his face.

'I should so fuckin kill him. Sesshoumaru would be glad to be rid of such a pest! Damn, that guy really has it coming!' InuYasha had half a mind to bash him for it, and was about to follow the boy to pummel him when three voices pulled him back to reality. "What did you do to Rin?" InuYasha glared up into the bleachers and paused, a wide grin spreading on his face.

Kagome poked at Kouga's chest with her index finger, staring hard into his blue eyes. "tell me what you did, Kouga, or I swear…"

Kouga held up both hands and leaned back, away from the two girls. He looked so confused. "Kagome…Sango…. i didn't do anything to her. After we broke up we have hardly said four words to each other…and those four haven't been the all around greatest! So I really honestly don't know what you're talking about!"

Sango pressed on when she saw Kagome thinking about what he said. "Bullshit, Kouga. Rin took one glance at you and ran out of here!" pieces of the puzzle began to slowly fit into place as Sango glared at Kouga. "You weren't in science today, Kouga…. where were you?" Kagome gasped and leaned in to hear what the wolf had to say.

Kouga glared defensively at the two girls and stood slowly. "Look, I don't know what the hell your talking about. I'll tell you this Sango; I sure as hell don't need to justify my actions to you nor to anyone. What I do is _none_ of your business!" with a sigh, he turned to Kagome and gave her a small smile, "can you move to the side Kagome, I want to go home now."

Kagome didn't budge but poked the wolf in the chest again. "Spill it Kouga, what's going on with you and Rin?"

Kouga sighed and shook his head slowly, "nothing, Kagome…there is nothing…"

Sango exasperatedly sighed and yelled over Kouga's voice, "then why are you here, Kouga, if it isn't to see Rin?"

Kouga glared over his shoulder at Sango and slumped his shoulders. "Well, Sango, if you put it like that…."he looked back at Kagome and gave her a small smile, "I was going to see if the two of you wanted to go out to diner or something before you had to study…."

InuYasha appeared behind Kagome as if from nowhere. Kagome gasped when he draped his arm around her but didn't move to shrug it off. 'What's the lesser of two evils,' she thought with a deep sigh, 'Kouga who is really kind of creepy or InuYasha who is a blatant conceited self-diluted asshole?'

InuYasha grinned at the appalled wolf and gave Kagome's shoulder a squeeze, "the ladies are already being taken out for diner tonight…sorry Kouga, guess its you and your hand again."

Kouga balled his fists and bit back, "I don't know what you do with your free time mutt face, but I have no need to do that."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and pulled Kagome out of the bleacher row. "Get out of here Kouga, and don't look at Kagome again or I'll kill you." he hid the sudden embarrassment that he had out right threatened Kouga over Kagome in front of Kagome. He bit his tongue from continuing down the path of actually letting Kagome know how he truly felt. How if anyone so much as glared at her, he would gouge their eyes out for her. He shook his head, burying those feelings.

Kouga narrowed his gaze and stepped closer to InuYasha. "Get your arm off my woman, dog shit!"

Kagome gasped and reached out and hit Kouga in the arm. "I'm not your woman, Kouga. I appreciate the offer for diner," she shrugged off Inuyasha's arm at that point, "nor am I yours!" she glared at the two boys, "both of you need to go home and take very cold showers!" She grabbed her gym bag and looked at Sango, "lets go home. I'm tired."

Kouga sighed and walked down the steps away from the others. "Kagome, if you decide to change your mind, or if you want a real man, call me. Your brother has my number."

InuYasha had to bite his tongue to keep from cracking a joke over that. Shaking his head, he growled as Kouga walked away. He turned his head quickly towards Kagome who was walking away with Sango from the field in a different direction then Kouga. With a quick leap off the side of the bleachers, he skidded to a halt in front of the girls. Both girls gasped and Sango glared from where he stood now to where he had been. She seemed…. shocked. Kagome didn't seem disturbed at all. She pushed past the hanyou's shoulder ignoring him completely. With a grunt, InuYasha reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her away from Sango's side and towards him. He directed her so that her back was resting against his chest. He leaned down, and ran a hand over the hair that covered her ear, pulling it away from her face and tucking it between the two of them. He smiled as he felt her shiver when he gently traced a finger up and down the side of her neck. Leaning out, he whispered into her ear, "I will see you tonight and you will not call the cops on me…. Sango will be coming along to make sure you behave yourself as will Miroku. I'll make sure he behaves himself." He wrapped both of his arms around her protectively and held her for a moment. Kagome stifled a laugh and turned her eyes to meet Sango's even more flabbergasted glance. She silently begged her friend for help. Sango grinned at her and slowly turned her back, laughing the entire time.

Kagome gasped as she felt the hanyou's lips on her ear. She quivered as he gently kissed the delicate skin. She planned to try to pull away…she did try to pull away…didn't she?

InuYasha gave Kagome a tight squeeze and commented loudly enough for Sango to hear, "oh yeah, and princess…don't wear skirts…its to easy to see up them when your standing on bleachers." Kagome's face dropped as InuYasha quickly let go of her and walked past the two with an arrogant grin. "See you both in an hour!"

Kagome's face changed colors faster then a chameleon. She went from pale white to an embarrassed pink to a humiliated red in a matter of seconds. Sango only laughed at her friend and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her away from the field. "Come my dear Kagome, we have places where we don't need to be in an hour!"

Sango pulled her towards the parking lot, praying that they could shower and be out of the house before the boys would get there. If they didn't…. it would be a long night.


	14. Forsaken night

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 14 the forsaken night

Kagome sat in front of her vanity brushing her long ebony black hair, glaring at the clock that sat on the corner of her dresser. With a deep sigh, she stood swiftly and pulled a black spaghetti strapped tang-top out of her dresser with a black sheer long sleeve top to put over it. She pulled out a pair of jeans then sighed staring at them. She bit her lips and tapped her chin. Her eyes darkened as the words of the arrogant son of a bitch echoed through her head. "Don't wear anything that you really like, or for that matter is to hard to remove. It will be only my floor by morning." She nearly growled as rage once again over took her body. It was a different kind of rage though…. a kind of fury that she hadn't ever known before this past week. It was a feeling of loathing and desire…it was a feeling that tugged at her heart every time she linked eyes with the gold-eyed demon. It was a magnetic field that surrounded to two, drawing the complete opposites together. Repulsion always found its way into her actions but the heated attraction between the two could not be ignored. Gritting her teeth, Kagome mentally acknowledged the fact that a very, very, small part of her liked the attention that InuYasha bestowed upon her…okay, so it was a very very large part of her. She had observed him for the week in school and vigilantly watched his interaction with the other females. That morning when he showed up looking like a model he instantly gained a place in every girl's heart that laid eyes on him. They followed him around, flaunted their bodies at him, and Kagome even watched as some blatantly showered him with adornment. Yet he rejected them all…he pushed them away, yelled at them, and called them names that could make even a sailor blush. In the middle of all of the attention, Kagome realized while shaking her head, his eyes always found her…pulled her out from the crowd and captured her in his dangerous gaze. It was a gaze that Kagome knew if she stared to long into, she would lose herself in. She sighed and grabbed a denim skirt out of the closet and slid up over her smooth legs and flawless skin. She settled it on her tiny hips and turned to stare in the mirror. She ran her hands over her flat belly and pushed her hair behind her ears. She shuddered as she remembered the feel of Inuyasha's lips on her neck…of his breath on her ear. He had found a way to ignite the darkest of passions within this girl's body…passions that were perilous and fueled by the deepest of desires. She busied herself with adding makeup to her eyes…coating her top lids in a beautiful shade of beige; she lined her eyes with thick black eyeliner, and defined her eyelashes with dark midnight blue mascara. She glanced once more at the clock and gasped. She ran to the bathroom door and put her ear to it. Inside she could hear the hair dryer humming away as Sango took her time getting ready. Kagome pounded once on the door, and yelled inside, "come on Sango…its quarter till six! If we don't go now…"

Sango opened the door and stared at her friend. She was dressed in a pair of low rise hip hugging jeans and a well fitted black quarter length sleeve shirt that blatantly stated in bold red letters across the front, 'doesn't play well with others.' Sango's hair was flat ironed straight and cascaded across her shoulders. She grinned at her friend and pushed her way out of the bathroom. "All right…I get your point. Lets just go…"

Kagome sighed and followed behind her friend, fiddling with her fingers. "You know why we need to go, right?"

Sango grabbed her sneakers and threw them onto her feet. She turned and gave Kagome a wide grin. "Because you're afraid that InuYasha will keep good on his word."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she slid herself into a pair of knee length black boots. "He will, Sango…I've never seen such determination in a guy before. Sheer arrogance, mind you, but determination never the less."

Sango laughed ruefully and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say, Kagome. I just really don't think that they would show up. But hey, we get to see The Grudge and get ice cream. I'm not going to complain!" The two girls grabbed their purses and ran down the steps. Sango paused at the bottom and checked her pockets after quickly rummaging through her purse. "Do you have my cell phone?"

Kagome sighed and opened her purse while walking towards the door. She fumbled with one hand on the doorknob and her other hand through her purse. "Yeah…." She grinned, looking back at the panicking girl over her right shoulder, as she swung the door open while holding up the tiny blue piece of technology. She continued to walk until her foot wound its way around the rug by her door. With a gasp, she felt herself falling forward towards the wooden steps that were outside of the shrine. She closed her eyes and braced for the searing pain she knew would soon follow. She heard Sango scream her name. she waited….and waited…but there was no thump…no pain…there was however, an oddly placed strong arm wrapped around her body. She grimaced before opening her eyes. InuYasha had caught her as she stumbled out the door. Now she was being supported by the hanyou with his arm wrapped underneath her, tightly around her ribs. She turned to look up at the hanyou and he casually lifted her off the ground and flipped her over like a pancake, so that he was now holding her bridal style. She groaned in embarrassment and closed her eyes, placing one hand over her eyes.

"Well, princess, I really didn't expect you to fall for me this fast…but hey…. whatever works for you." He grinned down at the beet red girl and then placed her on her feet. "Are you going to be okay to walk or do you need help with that too?"

Kagome sighed heavily and glared over her shoulder at Sango, who was staring at the interaction with wide eyes. Kagome gave her friend a very callous stare, blaming her for their current predicament. Sango gaped for a moment and crossed her arms.

InuYasha glared at the two girls for a moment reading their unspoken words. He grinned and inhaled sharply, "we decided to come early to get you guys…. you know since guys don't take long to get ready and oh yes, since I figured you two were going to try to ditch out on this."

Kagome sighed and turned her head back to InuYasha, anger beginning to swirl in her chocolate eyes again. "I thought I told you that there was no way in hell we were going out tonight. And I know I said that I was spending the night with Sango!"

Inuyasha's grin widened as he scratched the side of his head. He ran his eyes over her outfit, trying to keep his breath controlled. 'God, she looks like a goddess.' He eyed her outfit wondering exactly how easy it would be to peal her out of those clothes. "Well, if you study while your dressed like that, I want to know where to sign up!" he ran his tongue over his lips and raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I made reservations at Foyes downtown. Lets get going…"

Kagome watched the hanyou stare at her, his eyes tracing the curves of her body. It would be a dark day before she would ever admit just how turned on she was by his gawking stare. She met his glare and returned it with a very annoyed one of her own. Her eyes detached themselves from his golden stare and traveled quickly over his outfit. The looked to the ground quickly as another wave of her 'rage' boiled over her blood. 'He's perfect…just like how I remember him from the club. So gorgeous…so….' She took a deep breath as she felt her cheeks twinge pink. He was wearing a very suave looking black button down collared shirt, which was hanging loosely over a pair of black dress slacks. He had a pair of his red tinted sunglasses resting on the brim of his nose. Trying to avoid the burning feeling that now engulfed her heart as well as her abdomen, Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango and called to her, trying to ignore the boy in front of her. "Lets go Sango, the movie is waiting."

InuYasha held out a hand pause her from walking and was very careful in his words. 'She wants to play hard ball…I'm game.' Draping an arm over her, he turned her in the direction of Miroku's Ferrari that was parked across the street from Kagome's house. "I don't think you heard me princess, we have diner reservations."

Kagome shrugged off the boys arm and glared at him. "Maybe you should clean out your ears, I told you yesterday I wasn't going with you…." the realization dawned on her as her mouth gaped open a little. "…. Did you say Foyes?"

The boy grinned as she followed him a little easier towards the car. "Yes, darlin, I did. I called in a few favors and poof, its like magic." He guided her towards the car, knowing full well that Sango was following behind them. He could hear Sango beginning to stutter over her own words, "Kagome…don't you think we should get going? The movie is going to start soon!" with a sigh, she caught up to the two and stood in front of InuYasha, blocking his path. He stopped short and gave Sango an exasperated glare. Sango returned the expression then looked at Kagome, who seemed to be morally indecisive. "Kagome…. remember what we decided we were not going to do today? Your about to do it!" She reached out to grab Kagome's hand but InuYasha slapped her hand away. He then pushed around Sango and pulled Kagome to the car and called over his shoulder, "Sango, I really would suggest you coming. She might need you to keep her in line." He gave Kagome a small grin when she glared up at him, almost as if she had awoken from a trance.

"What, pray tell, would I need to be kept in line for?" She crossed her arms and pulled out of the boy's grasp.

InuYasha sighed as they now stood in the middle of the street. He was growing tired of the games and just wanted to move on to diner. Stepping closer to Kagome, he leaned down and spoke softly. "Look, you go out with me and Miroku tonight…if you don't have a half way decent time, I swear on scouts honor that I will leave you alone."

Kagome glared at the boy for a moment then sighed. "If I go…and that is a big if, then you have to promise to keep your hands and your tongue to yourself!"

InuYasha grinned as he grasped Kagome's hand in his. He turned and pulled her towards the car. Miroku stepped out of the drivers seat and gave Kagome a small reassuring smile. He then lifted back the driver's seat so Kagome could slide into the back. She frowned and looked back at Sango.

Sango was about do some serious ass kicking when Miroku got out of the beautiful car. He was wearing a beautiful silk black button down shirt that had two wide purple stripes gracing the front of his chest. He also, much like InuYasha, wore black slacks. He turned to Sango and smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with untamed adoration. He grinned at the girl and walked up to meet her half way. He gently took her hand in his and brought it to her mouth. With a simple kiss of the back of her hand, he commented, "you look radiant, lady Sango."

Sango's mouth gaped open as she felt herself nodding. Like an out of body experience, Sango found herself being guided by Miroku to the opposite side of his car. He opened the door and helped her get in, then closed it behind her. InuYasha had slid into the backseat next to Kagome as Miroku settled back into the drivers seat. Miroku threw the car into gear and took off, leaving Kagome's house in the dust.

Shockingly InuYasha had repressed all urges to claim Kagome right there in the back of the Ferrari as they drove twenty minutes to the elaborate restaurant. They pulled up outside and the four got out, leaving the car to the mercy of valet parking. It took a lot for InuYasha to get Miroku to trust the workers not to harm the car and even more of an effort to pull him away from his baby. They entered the restaurant through the golden archway and the glass doors into a wide lobby where a man in a tux was holding a small book.

He glanced at the four teens in near contempt and scoffed when InuYasha attempted to speak to him. He had some type of European accent, one that no one in the group could quite place. "I'm quite sorry, kiddies, but this is a very high class restaurant…. a restaurant that I'm sure not even a years allowance could pay for one meal at. So why don't you turn around and go to McDonalds down the road." The man looked over Kagome and Sango's apparel with a deep scowl. "Not to mention there is a dress code that states no street urchins allowed."

Kagome's jaw dropped in aghast as her and Sango quickly crossed their arms defensively.

InuYasha glanced at Miroku then at the smirking doorman. He clenched his hands at the side of his body praying that something would help him control the anger that was festering in his body. Through clenched teeth, InuYasha called out, "I have a reservation…"

The man stared at InuYasha then laughed in his face. "I have the right to revoke anyone from the premises…reservation or not." He gave then a small flick of his wrist, "now be gone from here."

InuYasha counted to five and replied back, draining all of his patience on the single task. "Tashio, InuYasha…"

The smile slid off of the man's face as he quickly glared from InuYasha to the others. He cleared his throat as the color drained from his face. "As.." he cleared his throat again and looked towards the carpet muttering, "as in Inu no Tashio?"

A small smile began to curve on the hanyou's lips as he scoffed back, "the one and only."

The man seemed beside himself with embarrassment. He looked up at the boy, his eyes holding a respect that Kagome marveled at. "I am quite sorry, young sir…we just get a lot of…"

InuYasha growled loudly. "Can it, I'm done with you. Show us to our fuckin table already!"

With a grunt, the man grabbed four menus and rushed them into the main ballroom. There were cathedral like ceilings, all lined in stained glass. A fountain was in the middle of the room, and a live orchestra sat around it playing Mozart and Bach. The group was seated close to the orchestra and abandoned by the rude host. Kagome and Sango stared around the ballroom in absolute wonder. Kagome blushed as her gaze fell onto InuYasha as she quickly said, "we could just as easily eat at McDonalds…I'm serious…"

InuYasha grinned and shook his head. "McDonalds is no place for you, Princess. You deserve a good night…" a waiter came by and took drink orders, staring down the group the entire time. Now both Kagome and Sango seemed out of sorts as the boys tried to make the best of the evening.

The glass doors to Foyes burst open and the four laughing teens stumbled out onto the street. Miroku's Ferrari was already waiting for them when the reached the street. Kagome jumped into the back seat and giggled as InuYasha landed next to her. "I don't believe you told that waiter to go to hell!" she called up to the red faced girl.

Miroku slid into the drivers seat and adjusted his mirrors. "Sango, that was priceless! I never knew you had that in you."

Sango was the last to enter the car, her eyes still blazing with anger. She turned quickly to pin Miroku with an angry glare. "I have a lot of hostility in me, Houshi…" she looked over her shoulder at the two laughing kids in the back. "He tried to grope me….do you understand that?"

InuYasha laughed harder as he laid his head against the headrest. "Actually Sango…. that was Miroku!" the two erupted again in fits of laughter as Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Thanks guys," he muttered as Sango's intense glare could have burned holes in his head.

"Houshi, is that true?" She leaned over and gave Miroku a hard slap across his face, leaving a slight indentation of her palm on his cheek. She didn't need to wait for an answer, it all made sense. Sango had gotten up to excuse herself to the bathroom when she felt a hand on her hip, reaching around for her butt. She turned quickly to find a young waiter standing behind her, not truly paying much attention. 'If only I followed the arm,' she thought, as she suddenly turned very red. 'Oh no…' she covered her face remembering the final part of the show. _Sango grabbed her cup of water and threw it onto the stunned waiter, not waiting for an answer, and screamed, "How dare you touch me!" the waiter, in shock and anger, wiped the water away from his face and stern fully called back, "have you lost your mind as well as your dignity wench?" She slapped the man upside his right cheek and screamed, "Go to hell, bastard!"_

Sango crossed her arms and glared out into the night sky scornfully, ignoring the apologies of the man next to her.

InuYasha grinned as he finally stopped laughing. He leaned up between the two trying to help change the subject. "Hey…do you guys want to see a movie or go to Abyss?"

Kagome glanced at the clock. They had two hours until Rin got off work, and then they were going to crash at her place for the night. At least that was the original plan. Kagome called out, "I say Abyss…" she turned to glare at the hanyou who had sat back and was staring at her. "And I expect you to keep your end of the deal."

InuYasha gave Kagome a very unnerving grin. "Actually, I never agreed to your clause, though you did to mine." He winked at her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his shoulder. She struggled in vain for a moment then sighed heavily and relaxed against the hanyou.

Miroku sighed as he glanced at Sango's back, which was facing him. "Sango…I am truly sorry. You see, I have a curse on my left hand…. I'm shocked that you are just learning about it…"

Sango turned around and glared at the monk, her eyes not quite as angry as they had been. "Can it, monk. I remember you using that excuse back in seventh grade! It didn't work then and it sure as hell won't work now!"

Miroku's eyes widened in a playful sorrow at her words. "Why, Sango, I am not lying. Generations ago, my family had a curse…" he sighed as Sango turned to glare back out the window. "I'm sorry…"

Sango sighed an acceptance of his apology but she continued to stare out the window.

Miroku shrugged and glanced at the hanyou through his rearview mirror. "All right, Abyss it is then!"

InuYasha heard his friend's words but did not respond. He was in his own world and was quite intent on not being disturbed from it. He had his arm wrapped around Kagome and she was leaning into his chest. Staring down into her black hair, he found contentment. It was a good feeling…a feeling that he had long been without. The first day he laid eyes on Kagome in the club, he knew that she could bring him back to this…to rekindle emotions that had long past died within his heart. She could save him. He couldn't help being an ass to her; it was a self defense mechanism. Not to mention, it won over a lot of girls at his other school. But none of them were like Kagome…not a single one. Kagome was pure…she was everything that he had looked for in a girl; she was smart, funny, beautiful, wise…and feisty. He was amazed, actually, that she had yet to castrate him for everything he had put her through. Each day she let a little more slide with his actions. He knew that she was turned on by him, he could smell that the minute he laid a hand on her. Did she know how she affected him? Did she know how he really felt about her…that she was in all of his dreams? He closed his eyes and thrived in the fact that for the moment being, it was just he and Kagome and no one could take that away.

Kagome made her way up the black pavement towards the door, earning a lot of tedious name-calling and screams from the hundreds of kids waiting in the queue line. The others followed behind her grinning evilly at the line bound kids that would probably not make it in before the end of the night. Kagome plastered a giant grin on her face as she rounded the corner and came face to face with Haigar. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and gave the bouncer a sweet smile. "Haigar, how are you?"

The bouncer turned to give Kagome a wide grin as he opened the velvet ropes. "You look radiant as always Kagome…Sango…" his eyes met up with the two boys as the smile fell from his face. He looked back at Kagome who beckoned for the guys to follow her. He turned around and his eyes locked with InuYasha.

A growl formed in Inuyasha's throat as he watched the demon eye up Kagome. He walked through the rope and got directly in his face. The man turned back to find himself staring into two very angry amber eyes. "Don't fuckin even look at her, demon, she's mine." The words seeped through his teeth as he spewed them out. 'There is no fuckin way this guy is getting near Kagome…none what so ever!'

The bouncer's left eye twitched but he backed down, allowing the two boys to enter.

Miroku glanced at InuYasha and shook his head. 'which subject to touch on first?' Miroku cleared his throat earning the attention of his friend. "So does one date automatically make Kagome yours or is there more to it?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku and spat back, "no, but when I'm done with her tonight, she'll be mine."

Miroku laughed at his friend's boldness and walked to catch up with the girls.

Sango and Kagome had already tried to find Rin, but failed and had gotten a table on the third level of the club (that's the one right above the dance floor). Sitting down, Kagome quickly eyed the club for anyone she knew and any people that she didn't want to see. InuYasha appeared behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What do you say you show me some of those moves now?" he purred into her ear.

She turned around, slightly startled, and smirked. "I thought you didn't want to see them on the dance floor?" she nearly gasped at how seductive her voice sounded. She could just about feel her temperature sky rocket five degrees as his eyes widened slightly. He gave her a sly smile that made her feel very numb in part of her body. It was a smile that made her heart flutter and her core burn with need. She tried to ignore the sensation that was overcoming her body and she stood slowly.

InuYasha grinned as he removed his hold on her so she could stand. He leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear as they walked onto the floor, "how about you give me a taste of what you can do and I'll give you a piece of what you'll be begging for later."

Kagome's eyes widened but she didn't pull away…she couldn't pull away. 'This is what I feared!' she thought as she turned herself to rest her back against the hanyou, 'I won't be able to stop this…. he's going to win with very little persuasion. What have I succumb to? How does he get me to hate him and want him in the same breath?' she began to sway her hips, leaving a little room between her and InuYasha, enough so that she wasn't rubbing up against him. He growled slightly and wrapped his left arm around her stomach, resting his fingers on her right hip. He pulled her closer to him, so that she was grinding herself against him. He took a deep breath before he began to sway to the motion of her hips…the motion that was driving him wild.

Sango stared at her best friend as if she was a stranger. Her eyes watched as InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flat up against him. She shook her head slowly, trying to grasp the understanding of what was happening to Kagome. Miroku sat down next to her, handing her a coke. "Where is…" Miroku's eyes followed Sango's glare and he quickly understood. He laughed lowly and shook his head. "I got to hand it to him…"

Sango took a sip of her drink before turning to glare at Miroku. "Hand what to him?"

Miroku laughed again and sighed deeply. "He had his sights set on Kagome from the minute he saw her…he told me about what happened in the club…" he shook his head and took a chug of his coke. "You know…at first I was sure that he was pursuing her to get a rise out of her…. to get under her skin. But now…." Miroku glanced over at Sango and stared at her, "she's all he talks about and all he sees in life…. she's what he wants, and he's determined to get her." Though he had meant InuYasha…suddenly he wasn't sure if he was discussing his friends emotions or his own.

Sango met his glare and found herself deep in his eyes again. She nodded absently to his words as they stared at each other, at a loss for words.

Miroku coughed lightly into his hand, breaking the gaze. Though he wanted Sango more then InuYasha could have ever wanted Kagome, he wanted to wait for the opportune moment to confess it, and a noisy smelly club was not the place to do so. He shifted nervously in his seat as he cautiously asked her, "so…. do you want to dance?"

Sango gasped and her eyes fell to her drink. She smiled a small grin. "I really don't dance…that's why I play field hockey and am not on the cheerleading team. It's just ….not me."

Miroku laughed and sighed in relief. "That's good because I suck at dancing." The two laughed lightly and sat back against the chairs, watching their two friends make a mockery of themselves.

The music changed as the two continued to entwine themselves together slowly and seductively. Kevin Lyttle's "Turn Me On" began to blare from the amps that lined the large building. InuYasha smirked as he reached down and grabbed Kagome's hand. Backing up a little, he lifted her arm above her body and spun her around to face him. He placed both of his hands on her hips and began to sway her with the upbeat rhythm, keeping a small distance between them. He then reached out and spun her twice around before catching her in a few salsa steps then dipping her lowly to the ground. She arched her back as he lifted her from the floor seductively. He brought her face to face with him as they mixed the steps of their feet together. He leaned forward and nuzzled the flesh of her cheek with his nose. He gently kissed her cheek as he pulled her flush against his chest. He ran his tongue over the bottom part of her ear and sang the melody very softly in her ear, his voice enchanting her in a euphoric sort of way. "_But if you think your gonna get away from me, you better change your mind…cause your going home…your going home with me tonight…let me hold you, girl caress my body, you got me goin crazy…turn me on…turn me on"_ He pulled back and stared into her eyes with a lust filled gaze. She returned the stare as she lost herself within his amber eyes. His hands slid from her hips to the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and ran his lips very cautiously over hers.

Her lips burned with passion as he brushed against them. She nearly cried out when he pulled back to stare down at her. She sighed expecting to find herself glaring into his oh-so-common cocky smile. She opened her eyes and nearly gasped. He was staring at her with a very calming charm about him. He gave her one of the first honest smiles she had ever seen come across him as he leaned back down towards her. 'God, he really is perfect,' she thought as he brushed his lips against hers again, this time with a little more force. He captured her lips with his own and savored the taste. He opened his mouth to meet with the gap of hers and demanded submission from the girl in front of him. Letting him take over, she found herself melting into his body. 'I feel like his arms were made for me,' she thought as she allowed him to kiss her. Soon the kiss became more demanding…more passionate. It was as if nothing else existed. When Kagome stared up at the hanyou, whose eyes were tightly sealed as his mouth explored her lips, she found them to be the only people in the room. No one else mattered except this man. Something kicked from the inside of her, screaming for her to realize that this is how she should spend the rest of her life; in his arms.

InuYasha moaned as he deepened the kiss, and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He felt her body shiver as she quickly granted him access to the deeper regions of her mouth. He ran his tongue across her lips first, to tease, then let it slip inside of her mouth, savoring everything that was Kagome. He lifted one hand from her back to the back of her head as he pushed harder against her mouth. He felt her body quivering as he held her tightly and he smiled in glory. He removed his tongue from her mouth as he felt himself growing faint from the lack of air. Regretfully, he pulled his face a few inches back from Kagome and inhaled sharply, his breathing pattern erratic from his intense arousal. He needed Kagome and he needed her now. He smiled as his eyes met her face, which was still enraptured in the memory of their kiss. Her eyes were still shut as her lips were still rejoicing in what had just happened. Leaning down, he gently ran his lips over hers again, earning a slight moan from the girl. A very cocky smile embedded itself on his face as he dipped lower, running his lips over her neck, nibbling at the tender flesh. He smelt the sudden spike in her arousal and that sent him over the edge. He began to kiss her neck while tracing small circles on the brutalized flesh with his tongue. He was so overtaken by Kagome that he didn't sense trouble until it was nearly on top of them. Someone ran blindly through the crowd not paying much attention to what was in front of her. She managed to run straight into Inuyasha's back. He pulled away from Kagome with a very loud growl for the disturbance as his eyes fell onto Rin's fleeing form. Kagome's eyes met his as she noticed the form of her friend disappearing through the club. She turned back and frowned at InuYasha, as if waking up from a dream. She blinked a few times and then glared up at the boy. "I have to…." She glanced over her shoulder and she gave him an apologetic smile. "I need to find out what's going on with Rin." InuYasha nodded absently, something else was bothering him and he prayed it wasn't true. Kagome took a deep breath then forced herself to leave the arms of the boy who she felt so safe with. She ran past Sango and Miroku, and out the clubs main entrance door after her friend.

InuYasha sniffed the air and his face grew to form a repugnant grim stare. He glared about the club looking for the source of the trouble, cursing under his breath. 'She stank like him…. she had the same scent the night I first came here…' his eyes locked onto the one person who he didn't want to see here…the one person that would make everything fall into place. Naraku.

From far above the club, on the catwalk, Naraku watched everyone's interactions with a very set determined look in his eyes. He couldn't help the grin that played on his lips as he watched Rin flee from the club. What worried him though was the black haired girl…Kagome…who chased after her. Looking back down into the crowd, Naraku's eyes darkened as he met the stare of the hanyou InuYasha. The grin fell from Naraku's face almost instantly and was replaced by a very serious stoic expression. He tilted his head towards the hanyou, and raised an eyebrow. 'So, the half breed has feelings for Kagome?' feelings? No…this was stronger, he could smell their arousal from his walkway and it made him sick. He turned on his heels and walked towards the stairs, descending into the filthy pit of humans. InuYasha was at the bottom of the stairs in a moment, blocking him from exiting the metal staircase. Their eyes locked in a battle of dominance as InuYasha scornfully asked him, "What the fuck did you do to Rin?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow and looked rather…. perplexed? "Nothing…. she told me that she no longer wished to work here. I told her that was fine with me but she would have to go through my father."

InuYasha couldn't hold back. He reached out and grabbed the boy's shirt, hauling him two feet into the air. "Liar! I could smell your stench all over her! And it's not the first time either! What are you forcing her to do?"

Naraku glared at the hanyou's hands then narrowed his eyes. InuYasha dropped him almost as quickly as he picked him up and Naraku sneered, "impudent, don't you realize that the wench works for me? Of course she smells like me, moron, I am her employer!"

InuYasha pointed a finger down at the man on the ground, his eyes livid with anger. "If you so much as fuckin go near her again, Naraku, I'll rip out your entrails! Got it?"

Naraku met the hanyou's gaze and offered him a smirk. "I do not believe you are in any position to be threatening me, InuYasha." He nodded swiftly.

InuYasha suddenly became all too aware of five security guards standing around him. He dodged the firsts attempt to withhold him and swung blindly at Naraku. He missed and in that second, two security guards grabbed his arms and dragged him from the club. As they opened the door, the old night air assaulted the boy as they threw him into the air. Any human would have landed on their face in the pavement…but he wasn't a human. He threw himself forward, curling into a tight roll and landed on his feet. He turned and stared down the security guards as they slammed the door of the club, abandoning the boy to the street.

InuYasha stared around for a moment then jumped onto the awning of the club then onto its roof. He had to find Kagome.

Rin ran out the door into the cold night air and around the corner into the dark alley. She placed her head against the cold bricks as she chocked out sobs. Her chest felt like it was going to collapse as she heaved with the sobs. She sank down to the pavement as she covered her face with her hands. 'get control of yourself, Rin…now…get control now!' She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Rin?"

Rin turned quickly to gaze up at the alleys entrance. Kagome stood there, basked in moonlight. To Rin, she might have well been an angel. Tears streaked anew on Rin's face as she began to sob silently.

Kagome dropped to her knees in a second next to the girl and wrapped her arms around Rin. Gently she hushed her and rocked back and forth, trying to soothe the crying girl. When the girl's sobs subsided, Kagome gently cooed, "What happened Rin?"

Rin shook her head no and tired to speak. Her voice as so low that Kagome had to strain to hear her. "Don't worry about it Kagome."

Kagome pulled back slightly to stare at her friend in shock. As long as she had known Rin, she was a happy optimistic person. Not one day, even in the face of heartbreak, had Rin ever sounded so defeated. Kagome hugged her fiercely and shook her head. "Please Rin, let me help. Tell me what is going on."

Rin stifled another sob and glared up at her friend. She wanted to put on her mask; she wanted to bury her pain in the façade that she had so accurately kept for so many months. But now…now it was all coming down around her. Everything she had tried to kept secret…everything she had tried to cover up…. it was all going to be exposed. If she exposed Naraku for what he had been doing to her now for a little over six months…her father's life would be over. If she didn't tell Kagome the truth, she would lose one of the closest things she ever had to a sister. In a cry of pure agony, she threw her face into her hands and sobbed harder. "I can't…. I'm ….so sorry…. Kagome…." she took a deep breath between her words and sobs and forced out, "if you…don't want to talk…. to me anymore, I understand…but I can't…. you don't understand…I just can't." She chocked on her words and struggled to breath waiting for her friend to stand and leave her in the alley. It was what she deserved, to be abandoned…she was tainted now…. she had been used in the worst of ways.

Kagome didn't move away, instead she tired to get Rin to her feet. "Come on Rin," Kagome said between the tears that fell from her eyes, "please Rin, lets get you inside to wash your face. You look like a mess."

Rin gazed at her friends face, and gently wiped away Kagome's tears. "Please, Kagome…don't cry over this…."

Kagome hugged her friend, sending both girls again in to sobs. "Rin…I'm scared. I'm going to cry for you because I don't know what is going on and you won't tell me. That alone is the scariest part of it. Please Rin…" she slowly helped the girl out of the alley, "tell me what is going on."

Rin paused in step and looked over her shoulder. As if hit by a wave of panic, the tears stopped pouring from Rin's eyes and she seemed almost angry at the shadows of the night. "Kagome, I want to go home. Can you take me home?"

Kagome nodded slowly and bit her lip. "I have to get Sango and Miroku, they are still inside."

Rin took a deep breath then thought about what her friend just said. Even with the dark red circles under her eyes and the raw flesh that tainted her cheeks, she managed a small smile. "Together?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Stay here…. are you going to be okay if I leave you for a moment?"

Rin glanced back down the alley and let out a deep sigh. Nodding slowly, her gaze met her friends. "Yeah…just hurry, I really want to go home."

Kagome nodded and ran back inside the club to find her friends.

Rin turned slowly to stare into the alley and sniffled. She tried to stand tall to defend herself but she couldn't hold herself up…. she closed her eyes and called out, "what do you want now?" her eyes opened up and were once again filled with tears. "What more can you possible want from me?"

Naraku swaggered from the alley, resting his head on the bricks just outside of the streetlights beam. He grinned evilly at the girl and tilted his head to one side. "I want what is rightfully mine, Rin."

Rin winched at the sound of her name on the devils lips. She wrapped her bruised arms around her shattered body and shook her head. "Go away…god just go away!"

Naraku's grin widened. "Now why would I do that, Rin? Your mine, or did you forget that?"

Rin set her jaw in defiance and glared at Naraku. "You have no power over me, Naraku! None, whatsoever!"

Naraku's grin diminished into a scowl. He stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her arm, pressing his thumb into a very fresh bruise that he himself created. He pulled her closer to him as he felt her body tense under his touch. Leaning down, he harshly whispered, "Your body belongs to me, Rin. That is my power over you. I think you forgot why you belong to me? Do we really want to remember what happens if you go back on your deal? Do you really want to attend another funeral?" Rin tried to pull back but Naraku held her tighter. "I will kill him myself, Rin, if you so much as mutter a word about this to your friends." His eyes flashed with humor as he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his face. "Then I will go after them…I'm sure you don't want them to go through what you've been through."

Rin gasped as tears ripped at her raw flesh. "No…please!" she slumped her shoulder forward and sobbed out, "Fine, you win. Whatever you want…just don't hurt my friends…please…"

Naraku pulled back and frowned. "You need to be punished Rin. You directly disobeyed me." Rin's face contorted to a look of utter disgust but she didn't say a word. Naraku smiled and added, "I'll see you in school." He bent down and roughly kissed her on her lips, holding the back of her head with his hand, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to break free of his grasp but couldn't. He pulled away and gave her a fleeting smile, before shoving her forward to land on her ass a few feet away from him. He turned calmly and walked into the alley, disappearing into the darkness.

Rin stared at where the demon had just been and let out another sob. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she slowly rocked back and forth. Kagome chose that time to exit the building with Miroku and Sango, both who looked extremely worried. Kagome dropped down next to her friend and her brows fused together, "Rin, are you okay?"

Rin glanced up at the girl and only nodded. 'If he ever lays a hand on them…I would kill myself first! How could he?' she shook her head and looked to the ground. 'I can't stay around them…he'll hurt the ones I love to get back at me.' she suddenly felt violently sick thinking about those things and pushed Kagome away from her. Turning on her knees, Rin threw up everything she had in her stomach onto the sidewalk. Sango's eyes widened at the distress of her best friend and she was instantly by the girl's side. Kagome and Sango helped her stand and Sango took Rin's Porsches keys.

Sango spoke quietly to try to calm her friend's nerves though she was shaking herself. To see Rin like this…the worst had to have happened. Her first thoughts when Kagome told them they needed to leave was about Rin's father…but now, her thoughts dwelled in a lot darker of a place…a place that she prayed every night none of her friends would ever have to see. "I'll see you back at the house."

Kagome nodded as Sango ventured off to get her car. She rubbed Rin's back slowly as she suddenly remembered. "Where is InuYasha?"

Naraku watched the girls from the back of the alley. He watched how Kagome cuddled her friend and comforted her. He licked his lips slowly, deriving an evil plot as to how to get to Kagome. She was who he wanted…. when the three girls showed up that first night at the club, his eyes were set on Kagome. For two years she was the one he longed for. Sure, he could have easily have taken her at any point, no one would question her. But this way was more fun…to go through her friends. Just how would Kagome handle being told that her best friend had to suffer nearly every other day for six months because he needed a way to get at Kagome? Rin was a hard one to break…. She was one of the strongest willed girls he had ever met. He had made girls older and younger then her crawl into their place at his feet…but not Rin. That fact alone made the months worth it. Though she was very close to being shattered, he still had one more thing he needed to do. He needed to take away everything that she had left…and that would start with her friends. Naraku smiled and turned around, and opened the door to the club.

"You won't get away with it."

Naraku paused and glared up onto the fire escape where the half demon annoyance was perched. "You say that now." Naraku narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "you've crossed me once, and I owe you still from that. Cross me a second time and I'll have your head on a platter."

InuYasha jumped from the fire escape to face the man in front of the club's back entrance. He looked at Naraku in disgust as anger swelled in his heart. "I should kill you where you stand! How dare you lay a hand on Rin!"

Naraku laughed a sin filled laugh and glared back at the hanyou. "Stay out of this Baka, or I'll add trifling in my affairs to the list of reasons to see you dead."

InuYasha snapped back, "You won't live to see me dead, Naraku!"

Naraku's humor disappeared from his face as he leaned in and whispered, "how do you think Kagome would react if she found out you and I aren't that different?"

InuYasha had been ready to slice the man in half…but now…. now he was frozen in his place, his eyes wide with a sudden loathing. "What?" his voice was two octaves deeper then normal. "What did you just say to me?"

Naraku gave the boy a knowing smile and tapped the side of his head with his finger. "I know everything, InuYasha. I know the truth about why you were kicked out of your last school…. and I'm sure that Kagome would love to know exactly why…. especially after you tell her what I've been doing to Rin." Naraku raised both eyebrows and grinned a wicked grin at him. "So go ahead, do what your going to do. If you kill me, everyone finds out…"

InuYasha stared at the man in front of him in trepidation. So many emotions ran through his mind at that moment, the largest being guilt. He stared at the half demon and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Naraku smiled, knowing that his message was loud and clear. "See, InuYasha, we're not so different, you and I."

InuYasha growled and lunged forward, punching Naraku in the right eye. The demon fell backwards in shock. "Fucker, do you really think me and you are anything alike? I'm nothing like you…. i will never be anything like you!"

Naraku jumped to his feet and stared at the hanyou, rage blistering from his features. "You're already are like me, baka, you just don't know it yet!"

InuYasha pulled back, ready to hit the bastard again when a voice called down into the alley. "InuYasha?" he turned swiftly to see Kagome rapidly approaching him with a look of sheer panic etched across her face. InuYasha cursed and looked back at Naraku only to find him gone. "Bastard!" he turned slowly and met Kagome half way through the alley. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him out of the darkness of the two buildings. They reached the street as Miroku pulled up in his Ferrari. InuYasha opened his door to let Kagome climb in but paused and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome…" InuYasha shifted weight on his feet as he struggled to find the right words, "this place isn't safe…. please, don't come back here, especially by yourself!"

Kagome stared into his golden eyes then nodded slowly. She knew something was seriously wrong and everyone knew a part of it. However, she was starting to believe InuYasha knew almost as much as Rin did. She climbed silently into the car and glared at Miroku. "Where's Rin?"

Miroku turned to look at the girl, a very solemn look plastered to his face. "Sango drove her home…she asked for us to meet her there."

InuYasha let out a loud growl and hit the dashboard. "Then what are you waiting for, monk, fuckin tomorrow? Floor it already!" InuYasha sighed in deep thought as Miroku sped away from the club. 'Great, this is just what I fuckin need!' He shook his head and turned to look behind him. Kagome was staring ahead at the road, her eyes swirling with emotions. InuYasha grunted once as he undid his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat, regardless of Miroku's sudden cries of "watch the leather!" InuYasha dropped into the seat next to Kagome and he wrapped an arm around her protectively. With a cry, she flung herself into his chest, clenching onto him to be her support. He held her tightly against him, rubbing her hair and telling him it was all going to be all right. She sobbed mercilessly into his chest. He just held her, allowing her to take the moment to be weak, to cry for her friend's pain. "It's going to be all right, Kagome…" No matter how many times he could tell her that, though, he needed to convince himself of that.

- okay, I know some of you are wondering 'what the fuck' but as always, it will all be explained later on. R&R, constructive criticism welcomed.


	15. Reckoning

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 15 reckoning

The silver Ferrari pulled up outside of the Takisho mansion on the east side of Tokyo. Miroku put the car into park and looked in the rearview mirror. InuYasha was asleep with Kagome curled up in his lap. For a moment, Miroku thought of going inside by himself then the dire circumstances played over in his mind. He knew a little about Rin and even less about Naraku. He knew Naraku was shady and wasn't exactly the standard class gentleman…and he saw Rin's condition…he wasn't an idiot. With a deep breath, he reached behind him and shook the hanyou's knee. InuYasha popped open an eye and stared at the boy in confusion. After a moment, his eyes widened in realization and he nodded. Looking down, InuYasha gently shook Kagome's shoulder. Kagome stirred and then looked up into the hanyou's eyes…who was lingering a few inches above her face. She screamed bloody murder and jumped away from him, startled by her current location. Miroku poked his head through the car's door and cleared his throat, "if you two are done with whatever it is your doing, you have a friend who is in need of your comfort."

Kagome's eyes glazed over as the images from a half hour rushed back into her mind. Climbing over Inuyasha's lap, not giving him the time to get out of the way, she flew from the car and into the house.

Miroku sighed and offered InuYasha a hand to help pull him from the car. InuYasha jumped onto the ground and for a moment, neither boy made a move to go inside. "This is their business, InuYasha….i don't know if we would be intruding if we were to go inside."

InuYasha ran a hand over his silver hair and shook his head no. "your wrong, Miroku. This is now our business. These girls…Kagome…. they are all in danger." He turned and stared gravely at Miroku. Miroku could see the anger flaring about the demon's eyes. "Naraku raped Rin…. he's been doing it for a while, judging by his comments to her."

Miroku's eyes widened slightly and he hung his head. Scratching behind his left ear, he sighed. "Its what I feared then…" his eyes darkened as he glared up at the hanyou, "what comments did you hear?"

InuYasha sighed and leaned against the car. "When I was kicked out of the club for cornering Naraku over Rin's scent…"

"Her what now?" Miroku raised an eyebrow and shook his head in confusion.

InuYasha let out an exasperated sigh and held out his hands. "Demon, remember?" Miroku only nodded. "Well, being demon I get a great sense of smell…its really not a good thing, I assure you of that. Try walking by Yankee candle…" he shuddered and returned to topic. "I could smell Naraku's scent all over Rin. When I first met her, I sensed it to but she was working at the bar and I didn't know who the fuck he was at that time. But this time, when Kagome and I were dancing…"

Miroku coughed and added in-between the coughs "dry humping."

InuYasha shot him a nasty glare and continued along with his explanation, regardless of the red tint to his cheeks. "When we were _dancing_, Rin ran into me. I first thought it was Naraku, the stench was so strong, but when I saw it was Rin, and I found Naraku watching from above, I put one and one together." Miroku nodded slowly but chose to keep his mouth shut. "I cornered him and demanded to know what he was doing to Rin and he got his guards to kick me out. Outside, I jumped onto the top of the club to find Kagome through the dome windows and heard Kagome and Rin talking….it was right before Kagome ran inside to get you guys. I was about to jump down to see if Rin was okay when Naraku appeared."

Miroku's eyes widened as he asked in a rasp voice, "tell me he didn't…. with you…. there."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he yelled, "I would never sit by and let that happen to anyone, asshole! Of course he didn't with me there!" he took a deep breath and shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a deep breath trying to calm his shaking nerves. Miroku stared at the hanyou's shaking hand, the only obvious sign that he was unnerved. InuYasha took another drag and continued, "he told her that she belonged to him and that he would kill everyone she cared about if she told anyone." He sighed and blew a circle into the sky made of smoke. "That means us, buddy…and it also means Kagome…threatening Kagome is enough to have me disembowel him."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You know, for as much shit as you put her through, I would nearly expect you to kill yourself."

Inuyasha's gaze narrowed at the boy, who backed up a few steps. "What the fuck does that mean, monk?"

Miroku sighed. "You are trying to protect her from all these bad guys…Naraku, Kouga, Hojo and the football jocks…. but none of them have harassed her, cornered her, made out with her…dry…"

InuYasha shot Miroku a death glare and he shut up. "Look, I know I've been an ass to her…I plan on coming around, it isn't easy."

Miroku nodded and glared at the doors, changing the subject. Now wasn't the time to be discussing Inuyasha's relationship with Kagome. "Maybe we should just go."

InuYasha frowned and shook his head. "If Naraku wants to make good with his promise to punish Rin, he would know that she would be home tonight. She's not safe."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I understand…but where can she stay? Naraku must know where Kagome lives…."

InuYasha never ventured his stare away from the door. His eyes were lost somewhere in thought. "No one is safe, Miroku. We just stepped into a war zone and are running with targets on our backs." He turned his head slowly to look at his friend. "buy yourself a gun and learn how to use it…I have a feeling things are bound to get ugly." With that, he stood up straight and walked towards the house, unsure if he really wanted to enter it. With a sigh, he pushed open the doors and was assaulted by the strong smell of tears. He groaned as he walked further into the house, his mind suddenly churning in memories. It had been nearly three months since the incident…the last time he had smelt this many tears…. it had been a different life…a different place. His eyes darkened in remembrance of the night. It hadn't been his fault. He growled slightly as he entered the young girls room. Sango sat on Rin's bed, holding a stuffed animal that she had given to Rin when she moved in. InuYasha paused hesitantly and called to the girl. "Is it safe for me to come in or should I take the monk and go?"

Sango looked up, her eyes red and puffy. She looked like hell, InuYasha thought sadly. Suddenly Sango transformed before his very eyes. She had long red beautiful hair that reached the middle of her back and bright emerald green eyes. Her smile could light up a room for months…but wasn't smiling…she would never smile like that again. InuYasha shook his head and glared at Sango harder, his eyes wild with confusion. Sango stood slowly and called out, "InuYasha?"

InuYasha tilted his head and stared at Sango for a moment, as if trying to figure out who she was. Breaking free of the haunting memory, his eyes snapped back to reality. "Sango?" he asked very cautiously.

Sango seemed very displaced by his sudden change in demeanor. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "InuYasha, what's wrong?"

InuYasha shook his head and his eyes finally cleared. "Nothing…" he looked to the side as he watched Sango search his eyes for answers. "Where is Kagome?"

Sango paused for a moment and dropped her hands; all of her physical energy was exhausted. "She's in the bathroom with Rin, just being there for her."

InuYasha sighed and leaned against the door and shut his eyes. He could hear crying, it floated through his mind like a child's song gone wrong. The crying he heard, though, was from a different time…. it was from a girl no older then Rin…it was from an angry mother, a distraught father…from a family seeking vengeance on an unnamed predator. Kerensa sat on the bed while InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stood guard at the door…Sesshoumaru's face a mask of pain and anger. That night the brother a face off that ended with Sesshoumaru nearly killing InuYasha…. that night Sesshoumaru had all right to kill InuYasha.

InuYasha broke free of the memory as he balled his hand into a fist and pounded it into the wall, leaving a giant hole in his wake. He turned and began to pace in the hallway.

Miroku appeared next to him as if by magic and stared from the hole in the wall, to the angry and scornful glare on Inuyasha's face and then the scared look on Sango's face. He sighed and rubbed his the bridge of his nose. "Sango…InuYasha over heard a conversation between Naraku and Rin."

Sango's eyes widened as she stared at InuYasha. "You know…?"

InuYasha glared at the girl for a moment, his eyes traveling to the hole in the wall then back to her face. He couldn't help the bewildered glare he shot at her. He took a deep breath and nodded, keeping all comments to himself. It was neither the place nor the time. With a deep breath, InuYasha began, "Naraku is holding her father above her head. He is threatening to kill her dad to keep her mouth shut about the treatment."

A small gasp echoed from behind the boy. Everyone turned to find Rin standing in her bathroom doorway with Kagome supporting her with an arm under her own. Rin's face was deathly pale and rings of black, probably mascara or eyeliner, surrounded her eyes. She sighed deeply and shrugged away Kagome's arm. She moved slowly into her room and sat down on the bed in silence. Staring at the wall, she slowly began her traumatizing tale. "Its not that he is threatening to kill my father…well, he is but its more involved then that." Somehow, amiss all of the pain the encompassed the young girls body, she managed to keep an even tone. "My father is a giant business man…he's well known by everyone who owns any type of business…but it's not for the most honorable of reasons. Ten years ago, when my grandfather died, he left his small business of computer retail to my father. He managed to use connections and began shipping to the largest of manufacturers. He also came up with different types of software and hardware that they could use. My grandfather never capitalized on the business….my father didn't waste time doing so. Within seven years, my father had a multimillion-dollar cooperation under his belt that was merging and buying out every other company. Offices began opening around the world, doubling my father's revenue. He then dabbled in other things…electronics, televisions, and stocks, anything that he could make a dollar off of. By that time, I was babysitting myself while he was away with a drop by nanny who would get me food when I was out, and clean the house twice a week. Then my dad made a mistake. He turned down an offer to merge with Ginsoco…the small computer company here in Tokyo…."

Miroku's eyes widened as he stated for the record, "Onigumo Diegosan runs that company!"

Kagome, InuYasha and Sango all turned to stare at Miroku then their eyes switched back to Rin, who was still staring at the wall.

Rin nodded slowly and sighed deeply. "He does…he tried to threaten my father with death threats and threats to hurt me if he didn't comply. My dad tried going to the police but Diegosan already owns them. So he tried to blackmail Diegosan with information that he paid a pretty penny to get. Diegosan beat him to the belt and had a newspaper publish a piece stating that my father terrorized companies into surrendering their companies to him. He had my father arrested for embezzlement. It got real bad…my father consented to merge the companies out of fear of what would happen to me. Suddenly the news all disappeared. They said it was conjured up by some small time news reporter and had him fired. In other words, Diegosan snapped his fingers and it got better. My father was ordered to move here…to Tokyo…so that Diegosan could work with him on their business. When we arrived, Diegosan invited us over for diner at his club. That's where I met Naraku…" tears welled in the girls eyes but she didn't have the energy to shed them. Her voice wavered but she continued with the story, "Naraku told his father later that night that he thought I was pretty…and that he wanted me. Naraku always gets what he wants." She stared at the wall for a long time, the words falling from her lips. Sango and Kagome rushed to her side, each taking a hold on a shoulder and gently uttering words to calm the shattered girl. Rin shrugged both of their hands off and stood slowly. She wrapped her arms around her body as she walked to her window to glare outside. "Diegosan told my father that a new branch in America needed help for the month, because their district manager was sick. …My father was whisked away to America before I got home from school. Diegosan offered me to hang out at the club to meet people my age while my dad was gone. I didn't think much of it…I didn't like him, nor his son…but I mean…" with a deep sigh, Rin returned to sit on the bed. She dropped her hands into her lap. "I took him up on the deal and met you two through it." She gave her two friends a small smile that fell from her face in a matter of seconds. "When my father returned, he was furious that I was hanging out around Diegosan. He told me how he had been set up and warned me to avoid them as much as I could. I tired…and that was when it got ugly. Diegosan got downwind of my father's accusation and called him on it. Suddenly the terms of their deal changed. He told my father that if he didn't…" she took a deep breath as her eyes got a very spacey to them as if she was drifting in another place or time. "He wanted my father to….he threatened to imprison my father if he did not consent to having me become Naraku's new pet." She closed her eyes and in a second fell to her knees. Before either of the girls could move, InuYasha was by her side catching her. He lifted her up slowly and laid her on the bed. She stared at the group of kids in her room as she felt a sob build up in her chest. "My father of course fought tooth and nail for me…or he says he did. By this time Diegosan had my father engaged in organized crime as his puppet, petty blackmailing of local businesses…. anything that he could easily charge my father with if he decided to go back on the contract. Then he started sending my father away on business…so he would never be home when I got home…so he could never protect me. He tried to bring me with him but couldn't get me a visa…or couldn't get a room…. Diegosan has him so trapped underneath his finger, its ridiculous. Naraku…" she scoffed and stared at her hands, "it didn't start out that bad…he would grope me here or there…say things that shouldn't be said. He forced me to work at the bar…said it was a good way to watch his bitch." Her words suddenly became scornful as she glared in anger at the wall, "he started forcing himself on my six months ago…told me if I told anyone he would have my father killed…then he would kill anyone I cared about." she closed her eyes and sighed.

"…Rin." Kagome threw herself at the girl, tears pouring down her face. She embraced her friend tightly and Rin began to cry again. Through her fresh tears, Rin cried, "Kagome…he's been watching you for so long now…he watches you every time you come to the club, he is always asking what your doing, where you are and who your with. You need to be careful…he will do anything to get what he wants…."

InuYasha growled deeply and scoffed, "like hell he'll get her…it will be over my dead body!"

All eyes silently fell on the outspoken hanyou as Kagome's face turned slightly red. Miroku inhaled sharply and calmly asked, "do you think, Rin, that Naraku will attack you at home?"

Rin creased her brows and slowly thought about the question. After a moment, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say… I want to say no…" she closed her eyes as more painful memories flooded her eyes. She cupped her hands around her eyes and let out a single sob. "I just want to stop seeing it…I want to stop hurting! Every time I close my eyes, I see him…I see him leering at me, I see him hurting me…." she turned and buried her face in Kagome's shoulder, her tears staining her clothes.

InuYasha chewed on his lip for a moment and sighed. 'I'll get bitched out later, but I really don't give a fuck.' "Kagome, is your mother home this week?"

Kagome stared at InuYasha as if he had asked to be taught how to breathe. "How did…. how do…."

Miroku sheepishly raised a hand and grimaced, "that's my doing…I kind of told him a little about everyone…"

Kagome's eyes shifted towards Miroku and she scowled. "And how do you know my mom goes away on business trips?"

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes, "not that at this moment it's important but Souta is my friend, after all…"

Kagome returned the monks roll of the eyes and frowned. "Yeah, she's home with Souta, but she thinks I'm staying here this weekend. Maybe that's what we'll do Rin, me and Sango will stay here with you…."

"Like hell you will!" InuYasha pushed past Miroku and glared at Kagome.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and stuttered out, "…nani?"

InuYasha gently tapped Kagome on her head then crossed his arms. "Are you actually thinking in that pretty head of yours, princess? If Naraku finds out you're here with Rin…the two girls that he feels he has laid claim on…then he'll be more likely to attack. I say stage Rin leaving town for a while and Rin, you can lay low at my place."

Rin stared at InuYasha for a long moment, her eyes staring into his. Finally she sighed and asked, "Who else lives with you?"

InuYasha shrugged and thought for a moment. "Well…there is our house keeper Myouga, the bastard and the wench!" He shrugged again, and offered a baffled stare. "I don't think there is anyone else…unless my step-mother is hiding boyfriends from her son."

Rin stared at InuYasha and sighed in surrender. "Fine…I feel safer where there are decently strong guys who can protect me from that jerk."

InuYasha grinned for a moment but as quick as the grin grew on his lips, it fell just as quick. "What the fuck do you mean decently strong?"

The four others chuckled lightly at the small amount of humor in the face of the grave situation. Sango and Kagome immediately began packing Rin some clothes. Miroku sat down next to Rin while the girls kept busy. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Rin, I know we have never been close but I'm here for you if you need to talk. In the mean time, you need to make some decisions. If you choose to make it look like you skipped town, you cannot under any circumstance leave Inuyasha's house. If you choose to go to school, you can't tell anyone of your location and need to find a way to escape from class early to make sure you are never followed."

Rin placed her hand on top of Miroku's and gave him a small smile. "I am very appreciative of your help, Miroku. I feel like I've really misjudged you and I am honestly really sorry for that mistake. For what its worth, I'm sorry I got you into this…I'm sorry I got everyone into this."

Miroku squeezed her shoulder and looked her in her eyes. "Rin…look at me…you did not get me into trouble…I found it on my own. I'd rather be in this trouble with friends then have nothing to do by myself. Its been a long time since I can remember what its like to have a group of close friends…" his voice trailed off as he offered the girl a smile. "What I'm saying is that I am here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Rin nodded slowly and sighed while watching the girls pack her bags. She cleared her throat and stuck out her chin defiantly. "You know what, I've made a decision. I refuse to let Naraku scare me away from my friends. I'm going to keep going to school and he's going to leave me the fuck alone. I'm not taking it anymore…let him try something…I'll kill him."

InuYasha, who had resumed leaning on the door, offered the girl a small smile. "Keep that attitude up and you'll make it just fine in my house. I have so many extra rooms its ridiculous. So the offer is on the table for everyone, you can stay at my place. All I say is avoid the step-wench; she's not worth your time of day nor the grilling. If you see her, run away…"

Rin gave him a small grin as she yawned. Her body ached, her head hurt horribly and her face was dryer then the Sahara desert. She picked up a bag that the girls had packed and grabbed her stuffed bear. "This is fine, I just want to go to sleep. We'll come back another day to get some more."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances then shrugged. They nodded and took the items out of Rin's hands and gave her twin smiles, "we'll carry these…your not going to be doing any manual work this weekend," Kagome informed her.

Sango made way in the doorway for InuYasha to lead the pack. "You get to go first cause…well…just cause."

InuYasha glared at the girl for a moment before sighing and taking the small group of kids downstairs towards the front doors. Rin cut the power to the mansion at the front door security system and the group trekked off towards the cars. Sango drove Rin's Porsche with her in the passenger seat and Kagome in the back. Miroku figured it was a good idea to let the girls go together, though InuYasha was rather upset with the arrangement. The two cars caravanned their way back to the Tashio Château at three o'clock in the morning.

Miroku and InuYasha rode in a very awkward silence. Miroku broke the silence by raising an eyebrow to the boy and gave him a small smirk, "so…you gonna tell me how you got so close so fast with Kagome on that dance floor or is that something your going to leave me to wonder at?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head against the headrest. "I always knew me and her clicked, I just needed for her to feel it. now that she has…" he grinned but didn't say anything else. Slowly the grin slid from his face as he thought about the night….and about Naraku's statement. He tried to forget it, tried to tell himself different, but he couldn't help but question…was he different? He shook his head and sighed. "Miroku…I need to confide in you…."

Miroku seemed shocked as he stared over at his friend. "sure, InuYasha…you know you can tell me anything."

InuYasha ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply. He had never told anyone except Sesshoumaru what really happened….and he had been forced to tell Sesshoumaru or else his life would have been over. The memories flooded back to him so fast, he felt like he was hit by a freight train. "After tonight's events, I don't know how I'm ever going to able to look at Rin without hating myself."

Miroku slowly gazed at the hanyou. "Why is that, InuYasha?"

InuYasha closed his eyes as he told his friend the darkest secret that he possessed…a secret that threatened to consume him every day.

I Flashback 

"_Come on, Man, just take one hit, all it takes to feel like you can fly!" Taber, one of Inuyasha's closest friend…or so he had thought… held out a small tray with lines of white powder trailing down the black surface. InuYasha glanced at the others around the large room…most of which who were already drunk or stoned. He smiled in a drunken stupor and shrugged. "Why the fuck not?" leaning forward, he inhaled a small portion of the white dust. Immediately, his head shot backwards as his system threatened to choke on the sudden rush of adrenaline. He shook his head rapidly, spots forming in front of his eyes. "Holy shit, dude…I can't fuckin even see straight." He laughed callously as he fell off the leather couch. Taber laughed at the kid and pushed his brown hair behind his ears, finishing up the tray of coke. He grinned and leaned back into the couch as the high overtook him. _

_InuYasha stood up slowly from the floor, his nose slightly bleeding. He made his way to the keg and refilled his tenth cup of the vile substance. 'Anything to numb the fuckin pain…' he thought as he downed another glass. He glanced around and laughed as he realized most of the kids who had shown up for the party were either passed out on the floor, getting it on in various parts of his house or hitting up on drugs that were just not legal. InuYasha stumbled his way over to another guy he was friends with, Fahia, and sat down next to him. Fahia gave InuYasha a high five and screamed something about the party being great. InuYasha couldn't realize why the guy was screaming…there was no music…or was there? Who had let the ocean into his house? He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the swashing sound. Suddenly he realized it was the sound of his own circulation. He laughed as the kid downed a small pill then offered one to Yash. Examining it in a very blurry state of unconsciousness, he swallowed it without second thought. That's when everything went black…or red…. he wasn't sure what exactly happened. He heard the front door open…. he heard Kerensa enter the house and let out a dull scream. He rolled his eyes, and hollered for the bitch to stop yelling. She had moved in not to long before hand…with Sesshoumaru. They had met at school. InuYasha couldn't complain too much about her…she was a beautiful half Irish half German girl who had been born in Japan. She had a heart of gold and InuYasha convinced himself that she really loved his brother. Maybe that's where it went wrong…maybe he really didn't want his brother to be happy after what happened in California…after Sesshoumaru successfully ruined Inuyasha's life. InuYasha stood on wobbly legs and found her staring at the amount of kids passed out around the living room…the kitchen…the den. When she finally came face to face with InuYasha, she looked like she could have killed him. He remembered her screaming something about, "when your brother gets back, he's going to kill you!" he tried to respond but the girl gently placed a hand on his forehead and told him he had a fever. That's when the Ecstasy kicked in…. and that's when InuYasha ruined what was left of his life. He heard a very deep growl and almost thought it was his brothers…then he realized it was coming from his own chest. It was like going along for a car ride but not being in control of the car…. it was like drowning and knowing there was nothing you could do to stop it. He watched his hand snake out and roughly grab her wrist…he was somewhat aware of pulling the girl upstairs. He knew she tried to fight him…he heard her scream at him…he heard her beg._

_He blacked out shortly after that…at least his conscious had…the next thing he remembered was feeling someone pulling him out of bed. He felt his body hit a ceramic tub and felt freezing cold water suddenly being poured over his head. His eyes opened, still bloodshot and his vision was still blurred, to find Sesshoumaru glaring at the hanyou. His brother's eyes were different though…he looked…devastated. His brother didn't say anything but grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out of the tub. He threw InuYasha back into the room and ordered him to get dressed. InuYasha hurried, wondering what exactly was going on. He couldn't remember a damn thing from the night before…at least at that moment. He sneaked a peak at the clock…5:25 AM. He groaned knowing he should have still been sleeping by rights. Sesshoumaru was suddenly by his side again and dragged him downstairs. People were still passed out on the floor…and parts of the night began to replay over in his mind. _

_Then he was in Sesshoumaru's BMW. He groaned as they pulled up in front of a smaller house on Easton Ave…he had no clue where the hell they were. Sesshoumaru dragged InuYasha behind him through the door of the house and upstairs. The scent that woke the hanyou up from his drug-induced sleep was a very bitter scent. It was the smell of constant sorrow…of constant tears. InuYasha gawked into the small bedroom that he guessed belonged to…he gasped as his eyes fell onto Kerensa. She sat on her bed in the middle of the room, her red hair tangled and unusually messy. She had scratch marks going up both of her arms and a nasty forming bruise on her right cheek. Her eyes locked onto the hanyou's and for a moment, an overwhelming scent of fear poured off the girl. InuYasha tilted his head around the door to find both of her parents pacing in the corner. InuYasha glared from the parents, to the suddenly frightened girl then to his brother._

_The look of Sesshoumaru's face was stoic…but InuYasha could sense the rage that boiled in his blood. InuYasha gulped as his brother stared down at him coldly. "Sesshoumaru…do you have any leads as to who did this to our daughter?" Kerensa's father begged for good news from the demon. _

_Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and stared at the girl on the bed. "Kerensa…do you know who did this to you?" his voice was softer then normal…filled with compassion. He left the hanyou at the door and walked swiftly to her. He squatted in front of her and brought his hand to her cheek. "all you need to do is tell me…I'll handle it. Can you tell me?"_

_Kerensa stared at the boy in front of her and closed her eyes. She fell into his shoulder sobbing atrociously. As InuYasha watched, he suddenly developed a very nasty gut feeling…. his mouth gaped open as his memories suddenly became inexplicably clear. His breath became jaded as he backed up slowly._

"_No…" He heard her screams…heard her cries…. he watched in horror as the memory came bulldozing into his memory. He had raped her…. he had forced his brother's one love…InuYasha backed away from the door and turned on his heels, running out of that small house. Outside, the boy vomited everything he had in his system…. he dry heaved when there was nothing left. Dropping to his knees, InuYasha began to cry. _

_Sesshoumaru appeared as if from nowhere and pulled the boy into the car, throwing him into the back seat. He drove down the road in silence, his eyes eerily steadfast to the road before him. He pulled into a small park not to far from their house and parked the car. "Get out." _

_His words might have well been daggers because they tore through Inuyasha's soul. . InuYasha winched as he opened the door and stared at the demon before him. Sesshoumaru stalked back and forth in front of him…trying to find the words…trying to understand. He stopped as his eyes fell upon his brother. For a moment, Sesshoumaru looked appalled…. wounded…devastated. The sound of the question that left Sesshoumaru's mouth would always stay with InuYasha…it was a constant reminder of the pain he caused…of the damage he did. Sesshoumaru's voice was shaky at best and filled with such an enormous burden of pain and misery. "Why?"_

_The word hardly left Sesshoumaru's mouth before he hand InuYasha pinned against a tree, his claws embedded in the boy's chest. He growled as he ripped his hand from the half-breeds chest; letting his brother sink to the ground, blood quickly coating his shirt. "Why did you do it, bastard!" Sesshoumaru dropped his act…he dropped the emotionless being he had been for the past years of his life. The scorn and the rage that now consumed him was more frightening then anything InuYasha had ever seen. Sesshoumaru grabbed the hanyou by his neck, digging his claws into him. "She was the only good thing I've ever had going for me, you fucking half breed, and you had to go and take that from me! Why am I cursed with your existence!" Sesshoumaru threw InuYasha onto the hood of the car and was in front of him in a second. He kicked InuYasha in the gut then grabbed a fist full of his brother's hair and slammed his head onto the trunk. Pulling himself backwards, Sesshoumaru was covered nearly head to toe in his brothers blood. InuYasha felt himself slipping from consciousness as he heard a deep howl…a howl of pain…. a howl of loss…bellow from the depths of his brother's soul. He then heard the squealing of wheels as his brother fled the fight. Somewhere along his losing consciousness, he realized his brother had just spared him. _

End FLASHBACK /I 

Miroku sat in silence as he listened to his friend's tale. He shook his head slowly as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion. Miroku parked the Ferrari and took a deep breath. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha glanced at his friend, guilt washing over his features.

Miroku struggled to find the right words…anything help his friend with this guilt. "Look…Naraku's wrong…you are nothing like him. No one would even think to compare what you two have done. It's troubling and honestly it's repulsing…but you weren't yourself, InuYasha. You were over dosed on drugs and it sounds like your demon nature took over. I know it won't help but you repented doing what you did…you must have because I can still see the pain in your eyes. You regret hurting her…and that is so much more then Naraku is capable of. I will not judge you, InuYasha…I understand that you did a horrible thing and yes, you're never going to forget it. What happened to her?"

InuYasha got out of the car and lit up a cigarette. "She…she never told them it was me. She stopped seeing my brother…or more like my brother stopped seeing her. He felt so guilty…he took more responsibility then I did. I asked her once, why she never turned me in…. when I saw her at school…. and she told me I wasn't myself that night…and she understood that the demon inside of me did it…I yelled at her…I told her that she was foolish and she should hate me…that should have thrown me in jail." Shaking his head, InuYasha let out a small string of smoke tails from his mouth. "She callously laughed at me and told me that my punishment was permanent. That I would always be afraid of the demon taking control again in my life…of my demon doing that to someone I love. And she was right…." He took a long drag and closed his eyes, blinking back tears. "When I was in Rin's house…. all I could think about was seeing Kerensa sitting on the bed in her room."

Miroku nodded solemnly and sighed. "And Naraku knows about this?"

InuYasha nodded and dropped the butt of his cigarette on the ground. "Rumors spread from people who had been at the party that night…people started talking a lot of dirty shit about me…and about her. I got into constant fights, defending her honor. The word finally got around the principal who expelled Sesshoumaru and me on some bullshit charges. They didn't want to see their school's reputation diminish. After that, Sesshoumaru's mother bargained out here to get us into class and we moved." Kicking some gravel, InuYasha muttered, "Sesshoumaru was happy…he was graduating, he had been accepted into law school in America…. and then they expelled him. He now has to repeat his entire senior year because they voided all of his credits. Its all my fault…" InuYasha growled as he made his way from their car towards the Porsche that was now pulling into the driveway. InuYasha turned and called back to his friend, "that is of course between us…I'll tell Kagome when the time is right. But I wanted…I needed to get that off my chest."

Miroku was by his side in a moment and patted him on the back in a reassuring manner. "Your secrets safe with me. You do need to tell Kagome…you need to warn her. I know you will but you have to understand that I needed to say that." The two watched the girls pull up to the house and helped them settle in, unaware of the eyes that watched them from far above.

-Okay, so don't hate me but this is all going to link around at the very end. He he….end….such a boring word. No end in sight….trust me.


	16. Intrusions

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 16 Intrusions

Rin had Kagome drop the suitcases on the floor next to the bed that was to be hers. Though InuYasha, a guy who she hardly knew, offered for her to stay indefinitely, she knew she would only be here for a matter of days. 'He'll find me…he'll bring me back. There will be hell to pay…like all the other times…but I'll live…' Rin clasped her hands together and walked around the mahogany colored furniture to gaze out the balcony window. She sighed as she placed one hand on the window and stared out into the bleak horizon. 'His retribution will be swift…his punishment…' she cringed and looked away from the window and stared at the bed. When she closed her eyes, she saw all of her memories…she saw what she tried so hard to repress. Yet with her eyes open, she could only see the future…she saw the death of her father and the torture of her friends. 'Even if I run away…he'll cut them down as well.' Suddenly feeling very cold and alone, she wrapped her arms around her small body. She walked to the bag and removed a comb and a set of pajamas. She brushed her hair softly, yelping slightly as she tugged the knots out of it. She was a mess….though she had washed her face free from the tears that smeared her makeup the black lingering eyeliner and mascara still resided around her eyes. Her lip was cut and had swelled slightly. Her hair…. she had attempted to comb it earlier after getting out of a very long and very hot shower yet grew frustrated and threw it into a very messy ponytail. Now she was reaping the consequences. She finally managed to flatten out her black hair and stared at the giant bed. 'I could fit five of me in this thing,' she thought as she crawled under its covers. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into a sound sleep….only to dream of nightmares.

Kagome and Sango stood with the boys in the living room exhausted. Miroku yawned loudly then stared at InuYasha. "man…there is no way in hell that I am driving anymore tonight." He flashed the girls a quick apologetic grin and yawned again, "I'm crashing downstairs in the guest room…ladies….i would suggest you get a room. Miroku's Ferrari goes no further." He gave then a small wave and slowly walked from the room. He paused and looked over his shoulder towards Sango, a very mischievous grin etched into his tired features. "Lady Sango…would you care to join me?"

Sango's face instantly grew ablaze with anger as she narrowed her eyes, "burn in hell, Houshi!" Miroku stared at her for a moment before shrugging and wandering off downstairs. Sango turned, anger still radiating off of her body, and stared at the startled hanyou. "do you have any more rooms?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and snapped back, "What the fuck does this look like, motel 6?"

Kagome coughed lightly, demanding the two's attention. "Look," she turned her eyes more to Sango while addressing InuYasha, "we all need to get along tonight. Obviously, Sango and me are not going to walk home, nor do we have a car to sleep in…so, InuYasha, being the gentle man you are…. would you please find Sango a room to sleep in?" she turned to look at the hanyou for a moment, their eyes colliding. Both turned a shade of red before quickly glancing away.

InuYasha made a show of seeming distraught by her plea…as if he had to build the ladies a room to sleep in. finally he waved his hand at the stairs and muttered, "there's a smaller room next to Rin's room that is empty. You can go there."

"Arigatou, InuYasha." Sango glanced at Kagome and put a hand on the worried girls shoulder. "Kagome, sleep tonight…it will be okay eventually. We just have to be there for her."

Kagome nodded to Sango despite everything that screamed inside of her. 'for six months she has been raped by this asshole and we never even noticed. Our best friend…. how could we not notice? First I nearly lose Souta because I was so self obsessed…now…Rin needed us the most and we let her down…we failed her.' Kagome could feel tears pulling at her eyes and she sniffled. "go to bed Sango, I'll see you in the morning."

Sango stared at Kagome for a moment before cautiously asking, "where will you be sleeping then?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head no. "I don't think I can sleep tonight, Sango. I'm just not tired…if InuYasha doesn't mind, I think I'll watch television or something."

Sango stared from Kagome to InuYasha then offered her friend a small smile. "if you change your mind, your welcome to share my bed…that is, if you don't have another." She grinned as she turned around.

Kagome's face turned bright red as she yelled at the departing girl, "that's real nice, Sango, real nice. Now who's the lecher?" the girl merely waved leaving the two awkward teens together. After a moment, Kagome turned to stare at InuYasha. "do you mind if I just watch television?"

InuYasha shrugged, avoiding her eyes, and scoffed out, "keh…do as you want, Princess, I'm going to bed." He made no motion to leave the room no matter how much his body begged him to.

Kagome sighed and looked about the empty hallway. "uhh…InuYasha?"

InuYasha had managed to turn himself around, and was going to attempt to walk towards the steps when he heard Kagome call out to him. he glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome shuffled her feet for a moment and swayed back and forth. "where is the television?"

InuYasha sighed then gave the girl a small lop sided grin. "come on, Princess….i guess I really gotta do everything for you after all." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but shut it when no sound came out.

'sure, now I can move,' the sleepy hanyou thought as he walked Kagome into the basement lounge. Miroku had closed the door to the basement guest room and InuYasha plopped down onto the couch. He grabbed a remote and turned on the cable and turned on Cartoon Network.

Kagome sat down slowly a cushion away from the boy and stared at him for a moment. 'i…we….we were….' Her face flushed as she thought about how compromising their position had been on the dance floor…how she felt about him. 'god…the way he smells, the way he tastes, I could be with him forever and would never give it a second doubt.' "You okay Princess," a very snide voice called out, "cause your drooling." Kagome shut her mouth instantly and scowled. 'Okay, maybe I would give it a second thought.' She crossed her arms and stared away from the now grinning hanyou. "Aren't you going to bed, jerk?"

InuYasha continued to leer at the girl, smirking a very cocky grin. 'She wants me…I know she does.' he sighed, fighting back his yawn. "No, not tired at all, I'm normally up to at least four everyday," he lied. He stared at the now nervous girl and sighed again. He slid down the couch towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It gets cold down here, Kagome…" he reached behind them onto the back of the couch and pulled the afghan that was draped across it and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders. "This isn't much, but it should help." He bit his lip, not really wanting to remove his arm from the girl's shoulders.

Kagome turned and gave the boy wrapped around her a tiny smile. She sighed once and rested her head against his shoulder, staring at the television. "Thank you, InuYasha…. you really helped me and Rin out tonight."

InuYasha smiled at the top of the girl's head and hushed her gently. "Don't worry about it, Kagome." They sat in silence watching the television dancing with vivid colors. Honestly, they hurt Inuyasha's eyes…this early in the morning nothing should be that animated. He sighed as he struggled to keep himself awake. 'Kagome needs someone now…I sense the guilt that she is amassing…. she needs to understand that this isn't her fault. She couldn't have know…' he stared down at the girl and broke into a grin when he heard a slight snore protrude from her lips. He leaned forward and brushed her black bangs away from her eyes. She was sound asleep. He thought for a moment about lifting her and carrying her to a bedroom but discarded that thought when he realized moving her would only wake her up. His eyes shifted about the couch before he sighed. Still supporting Kagome on his arm that was planted around her shoulders, he threw the cushions off the back of the couch, saving one to lie at the armrest as a pillow. He gathered the girl into his arms carefully and slid her up the couch towards the armrest. Gently he laid down onto the couch before lowering her down in front of him. He turned himself so his back was against the back of the couch and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her. With her back against his chest, he used his foot to grab the blanket and lift it high enough so he could grab it with his free left hand. He laid it across the two of them and locked his hands on her stomach. For the first time in a long time, InuYasha fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Rin awoke to the blinding sunlight that poured into her bedroom unfiltered by any curtains. She winched painfully before pulling herself out of the silk sheeted bed. She glanced at the clock and stared in wonder. 'I slept for four hours yet feel completely refreshed.' She turned and stared in wonder at the miraculous bed that she sat upon. 'can I take this home with me?' a smile crawled to her lips as she stood up and stretched. 'yes…most defiantly…this is coming home with me.' she itched the back of her leg and walked to the door, kicking her bag out of her way. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she blindly walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. She nearly grabbed the knob to enter when the door suddenly opened itself. She stared for a moment at where the knob had just been then slowly blinked. The door was no longer there…but a very muscular set of ribs was. She gulped hard, dropping her outstretched hand to her side, as her eyes followed the six pack up to a very well defined chest…. a very naked chest…. then up a little higher to the face of her Gold Eyed God. She stared at him with her mouth gaping. 'good god, I think I'm going to pass out.' She swayed a little planted in her spot while she gazed in wonder at the man in front of her. 'he is so perfect…god, I could so bounce a quarter off those abs…' she licked her lips trying to get her motor functions to kick in but she stood hypnotized by the body in front of her.

Sesshoumaru had been half asleep when he nearly stumbled from the bathroom. He heard the entire racket his baka brother had made, so typically entering the house at a god forsaken hour of the morning, and had trouble sleeping from that moment on. Something had changed in the air of the house…something that made him extremely uncomfortable. He had made a mental note when his clock chimed eight o'clock in the morning that he needed to end his brother's existence. Sighing, he nearly ripped the doorknob off the door when he made his way from the bathroom only to stop dead in his tracks by the figure in front of him. He stared Rin over for a long moment, soaking in every detail that her pajamas did and did not cover. She was wearing a very tight black tank-top that cut off above her belly button and a pair of very tiny white shorts, that cut off right below her ass. He stared at her in wonder, his eyes taking in her tanned perfect skin and fought off the temptation to reach out and see if her skin was as silky as it looked. Her eyes finally met his and they both stood there for a moment, speechless. Sesshoumaru coughed roughly and he shook his head. 'why is she here….' He hesitantly sniffed the air, praying to god that Rin wasn't as stupid as to be sleeping with his brother. Gratefully, his scent was no where on her. Yet…Sesshoumaru gazed into Rin's eyes and he paused, his hand reaching forward slowly. "Rin…"

Rin gasped as his hand cupped her bruised cheek. She felt her cheeks flush as she marveled at how his touch felt against her body. She inhaled slowly, trying to wind herself down from the high that he had induced her to. "…yes…"

Sesshoumaru ran his thumb very gently over the bruise on her cheek as his brows creased in thought. "Who did this?"

Rin's eyes snapped open as she found her way to her god's face. he seemed…angry. She stepped back slowly, not wishing to reminisce about the prior nights events. She just wanted to forget, as she always did. She swatted his hand away, unable to look at his face anymore. She made a point of staring into the marble tile of the bathroom floor, "don't worry…I was clumsy and fell into a wine rack." She knew he didn't buy it…she could hear him growling. Her eyes slowly went back to his face as she digested what she just heard. "did you just growl at me?"

Sesshoumaru paused and decided which venue to take first. "yes, I did…I don't like being lied to Rin. If you choose not to tell me, that's fine, don't lie to me though."

Rin opened her mouth to protest but Sesshoumaru tapped the end of his nose with a claw. "I can tell…I can always tell." His eyes burned into hers, begging to learn what secrets she kept from him. he sighed upon her reluctance and leaned against the doorframe. "if you will not answer that question, then at least answer this one; why are you half naked in my house?"

Rin gaped at the demon before her for a long moment before tightly shutting her mouth. "I am not…" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and the girl crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very exposed. She shivered in the sudden explosion of feelings that rustled inside of her. she pushed past Sesshoumaru into the bathroom and turned to glare at him, all traces of flirting and happiness wiped clear off her expression. "I'm staying here for a while, your brother said its fine. Sorry…I'll only be a moment." She grunted in frustration when the demon refused to move from the doorway.

"Who is my brother to say who lives here and who doesn't?"

Rin growled herself and shoved the demon's shoulders, pushing him clear across the hallway. If he had been standing on two feet, he would never have budged…but he was in no way ready for the girl to shove him. She gave him a glare and shut the door in his face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door for what felt like forever. 'She's…amazing.' He thought as he marveled at her perseverance. 'No human has ever spoken two words to me unless otherwise demanded to…but this one…she has the audacity to shove Me.' he clicked his tongue against his teeth and turned to find his baka brother. 'Someone is going to pay for the intrusion and it might as well be he.' He let a small grin settle on his lips as he realized, 'I don't care that Rin is here…I'm actually pleased….I just wished someone would have warned me so I wouldn't be half dressed.'


	17. Morning amnesia

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 17 morning amnesia

- fluffy content, be warned.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly, the light assaulting her eyes. She groaned and stretched her arms. In mid extension, she froze. There were three things that demanded her immediate attention. The first was that she was not in her bedroom…this room was darker and had a giant television in front of her. The second thing that she immediately noticed was that she was not lying in her bed…and that made sense if she was not in her room. The third thing is what worried her the most. With a deep breath and swallowing something that resembled a lump in her throat, she glanced down at her mid section. Two arms were wrapped tightly around her ribs securing her to the couch. She tried to remember the night before but everything was still blurry with her morning amnesia. She lowered her arms from their frozen position and turned slowly glance over her left shoulder, praying that her assumptions of who was behind her were not accurate. A small bundle of white hair was the first thing that she saw and she groaned. She shifted her weight slowly so that she could lay her back on the couch to stare at the boy behind her. InuYasha still was asleep…or so she thought…and she stared at him in awe. 'God, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep…. why can't that innocence follow him into the light of day?' she sighed again. 'If he wasn't such a jerk then…. well…. there would be more between us. I refuse; absolutely refuse to be a part of his little twisted game! If he could stand down for once…. let go of being an ass around the others…' she sighed lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. 'He is so sweet when its just us…when no one else is looking…. but when they are, god forbid he is anything but dickish…'

A small smile pulled onto the boy's lips, as he smelled the emotions radiating off the girl. 'True, knowing that she's turned on is an unfair advantage,' he admitted to his consciousness, 'but it's just to much fun to tease.' He couldn't help himself. He moaned a little in his sleep and smiled his cocky smile. He pulled himself back closer to the couch and pulled at his arms, as if a natural reaction while sleeping. He then used his strength pull Kagome onto her side so her body was facing into his chest. He held her there for a moment, waiting to see her next action. 'How far will she go with this?' he thought as he reminisced slowly about night before. The burning taste of her still lingered on his lips…in his mouth. It was like a drug…now that he had a taste; he wanted more…he wanted Kagome.

Kagome yelped quietly as InuYasha shifted his position, pulling her closer to him. Her heartbeat began to race as she breathed in Inuyasha's scent. Being so close to the hanyou made her blood burn. She wanted to be this close to him since the first night she met him…when he held her so close to his body. She needed to be in his arms…yet the fury that he invoked within her screamed to be rid of him. She gulped as she thought of moving…no…she would not dare to move away from him. She closed her eyes and let out a short puffy sigh. 'This feels so right…'

InuYasha nearly gasped when he felt her breath on his neck. He knew what he wanted…he knew what she longed for. Silently he reprimanded himself, there was no way he was going to just take her…. here…like this. No…he was going to wait. Waiting was something he had never tried…especially with a girl in this kind of situation. No, he wasn't innocent; he was very far from it. There had been a few girls in California, nothing serious…but in Kyushu he had lost himself…and in loosing himself he used people…he used girls to numb the pain, along with anything illegal that he could get his hands on. But after Kerensa, after what happened that night, he had yet to touch a single female. Now the need…the desire was tugging at his very essence. He smelled the intense spike in Kagome's scent and his grin widened. 'Me just touching her still can turn her on….' His memory returned him to the bliss of last night…to before the whole Rin problem arose. He tightened his hold on her around her waist and took a deep breath. 'I'll either get my ass kicked…or….' He grinned at the other possibility. With speed that he nearly forgot he had, he pulled Kagome under him as he rolled on top of her. Supporting himself on his knees that were straddling her legs, and his left elbow, he snapped his eyes open and glared down into her startled chocolate ones. He used his right hand to brush her black hair off her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. "Morning Princess…"

Kagome gasped as InuYasha moved quicker then lightning. Now she was staring into the golden orbs that she loved so much. 'Love?' Kagome's eyes widened slightly, more worried about the word that her brain had just used then the current position. She felt the boy's fingers run gently over her cheek and through her hair. She felt suddenly nauseous yet excited…afraid yet fearless. She gulped as his lips brushed over hers. She laughed as a spark of mischief surged through his eyes. Love was farfetched…it was a word that was thrown about to easily without proper definition. No…she lusted after this boy…but something inside of her heart…something calling from within her soul…. told her that she could love him…. that she would love InuYasha.

InuYasha gazed at the beauty under his body. 'I want her so bad…' he leaned down and ran his lips over hers, gently tracing the flesh with his tongue. He deepened the kiss as he placed his right hand against her cheek. His body felt like it was on fire as he kissed the girl passionately below him. He hadn't meant to make it this entwined but her body called to him…her soul called to him. He heard her moan as he pulled out of the lip lock, only to return a moment later to the warm bliss of Kagome's mouth. It was a taste he could never tire of…a smell he couldn't live without. 'She is my destiny.' He pulled his lips from hers earning himself another moan, followed by a whimper. He took away her pleasure. With a sly grin, he kissed her bottom lip, nipping lightly at her with his teeth then gently running his tongue over the flesh. He then trailed a line of small but firm kisses along her cheek then down her right jawbone line. He paused and gently kissed the flesh where her chin met the skin of her neck. Gently he suckled on the tight skin, leaving her moaning as he moved slowly down her neck. Each kiss seemed to ignite a burning fury within the girl as her small groans escalated into moans of his name. 'That's the only name she should only ever call out…mine…my name alone. She belongs with me…she belongs to me.' he paused to gently kiss the side of her neck where her pulse was the strongest. As his lips grazed this spot, he could smell how fast it aroused her. 'Interesting,' he thought with a sly grin. 'I'll have to remember this.' He continued to torture the girl with airy kisses, deepening the ones that graced her neck, leaving a small mark on each side of her neck. Though the marks were only blood that raised the surface, they were enough to prove that she belonged to him…and he would find much more permanent ones later on. But not now…right now he wanted her to know what if felt like to want…what it felt like to need. He grinned as her hands found their way to his back, digging her nails into his flesh. He pulled up from her neck to find the girl nearly beside herself in lust. Her eyes fell upon his and sparks flew. He gently caressed her cheek and her body contorted at the feel of his skin against her own. he grinned and dipped his head, lowering his lips onto hers again. He lost himself in her lips, suddenly giving into the burning passion that was building up in his body. Groaning from their kiss, he pulled back as his hands slid from her face and slowly ran their way down her shoulders and arms. He traced her arms until he reached her elbows and he lowered down her arms that were wrapped around him. "I want you…" he leaned forward and kissed her before the girl could manage go make her vocal cords work correctly. His hands found their way to the bottom of the sheer black top she had worn the night before and he pulled it carefully over her head and cast it to the side of the couch. His eyes roamed her body hungrily as he licked his lips. Diving back down, he attacked Kagome's mouth with his own furiously. The girl gasped and he used the moment to shove his tongue deep into her mouth. He wrapped one hand around the back of her head to pull her closer to him as his other hand fumbled with her other shirt.

"…ahem…"

InuYasha nearly jumped sky high as the cold cough resonated around the small room. Glaring angrily at the steps, he locked eyes with Sesshoumaru. "what the fuck do you want?" he growled at the intruder.

Sesshoumaru had meant to find InuYasha to yell at him about Rin's sudden appearance and had walked in on more then he expected. He cleared his throat again and shifted his gaze from the young girl under his brother to his brother. "Do you wish for me to come back later?"

The sheer bitterness of his brother's voice slapped InuYasha in the face harder then anything in life ever had. He grimaced for a moment and then he dropped his eyes to the girl under him. he sighed as he kissed Kagome lightly on the lips. "I'll be right back…"

Kagome's eyes widened at the tone the hanyou used with her. it was a tone that she never would have expected to hear from InuYasha of all people. He sounded wounded…defeated. She tried to give him a reassuring smile; she wasn't going anywhere. Somewhere it was lost between the two as InuYasha gently stood up and followed his brother up the stairs of the house. 'Granted I've only known InuYasha for almost a week but to hear him sound so…sad…so hurt. I hope things are okay…those two don't seem to be on the best of terms.' Suddenly the coldness of the room sent the girl huddling under the blankets. She wrapped herself in them as she found herself shocked at what almost happened…. at what she just almost did. She brought a hand to her neck remembering his touch. She closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the sofa, groaning in her many frustrations. 'Why would I let him get me to this position? He doesn't want me…he doesn't need me. I'm a toy to him in this…'she let out a sigh and covered her face with both her hands. 'how can I let him effect me like this…to make my blood boil with a single stare…with a single kiss? What does the boy do that makes me want him like I've never wanted anything in life? Why him?' she screwed her eyes shut tight and tried to push all perverted thoughts of InuYasha from her mind. 'This can't be happening to me…'

as soon as the two were out of the basement, Sesshoumaru pinned his brother to the wall with one clawed hand. InuYasha made to struggle but stopped once he found himself nearly impaling himself on his brother's claws. Sesshoumaru growled deeply at the boy and stared at him with an icy demeanor. "Why, InuYasha, would you grant a human the right to stay in our home without consulting me or my mother?"

InuYasha sighed deeply, forgetting his brother's persistent presence in the house. "I did it out of instinct. Look, if Rin wishes to tell you what's going on, but we all have a common enemy that she needs to be protected from. That's why she is here."

Sesshoumaru dropped the hanyou on his ass and backed up a foot. His eyes narrowed as he seethed, "Naraku."

InuYasha frowned and muttered, "stupid bastard," as he stood slowly from the ground. He glared at his brother then nodded. "Yeah, Naraku. Look, I'll let Rin be the one to tell you what exactly is going on…but she seems like a good person and she needs help."

Sesshoumaru gazed at his brother in near disbelief. "You have never wanted to help anyone before, no matter how good of a person they were." Sesshoumaru nearly gave InuYasha a slight grin. "Tell me, does helping Rin earn you brownie points with the human who you were so rudely defiling in my basement?"

InuYasha gave his brother the finger and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Don't you have something else to do other then for annoy me, bastard? Like chasing your tail or something?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I guess that answers my question. The girl can stay…I'll see to it. Don't tell mother though…" he turned on his heels and paused at the steps. He took in a deep breath and called over his shoulder, "my wench of a mother is tainted, InuYasha…be careful of what you say around her and do not turn your back to her. I believe that is where father went wrong." He then departed quickly up the steps, abruptly ending their conversation leaving InuYasha staring in a stunned silence. For a few moments, InuYasha found himself staring at the empty space that his brother had occupied before shaking his head. 'If his mother murdered my father…' he sighed as he walked downstairs to find Kagome. 'I'll deal with that later…there is something else I want to be doing.' He grinned as he found Kagome watching television. He didn't need to see her eyes, though, to know what her mind was anywhere but on the program that she was watching. He walked up behind her and leaned down, laying his lips to the back of her neck. She gasped loudly and jumped in her seat. "Princess…you ready to pick up where we left off?" he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to her, his eyes focusing on her.

Kagome turned quickly to find the hanyou next to her. Her eyes widened as she stuttered out, "InuYasha…"

InuYasha leaned forward and grabbed the remote from the girl's hand. Turning the power off, he threw the remote behind them and playfully tackled the girl on the couch. He stared down at her and grinned, "I think this is where we were…" he leaned down and planted his lips on her mouth.

Kagome kissed him back but now was in a much clearer mind state. 'This is the boy who has caused me nothing but agony for a week straight. The hell I am going to just let him take what he wants!' Kagome ran her tongue across his lips and at his groan, quickly dipped it into his mouth, giving him a good taste of her. She meant to push him away at that point…but she lost control.

InuYasha was shocked to feel her tongue in his mouth but gladly welcomed it. He also felt her trying to pull away but he knew she was going to do that. Playing back, he pushed his tongue into her mouth igniting a war between the two. He sealed the kiss by bringing her closer into his body. Sitting up, he pulled her to straddle his lap while not breaking the kiss. He placed his two hands around her back and gently massaged her shoulders while the two engaged in their blissful moment. He soon dropped his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back. Pulling her against him, he gently grabbed the bottom of her two shirts and began to lift them from her body, his eyes firmly staring into hers. He wanted to make sure she was okay with this…. he wanted to know he wasn't pushing her. Seeing no references of hesitation, he pulled the shirts from the girl. Gawking at what he saw in front of him, he had two seconds to gaze at the girl's black satin bra until she turned beat red and covered her chest, smashing her body into his. He frowned and fought back his urge to snicker. "Don't, Kagome…your…"

"…Half naked." Miroku stood a little behind the hanyou and the fire truck red girl, leaning on the wall. He had walked out of his bedroom to find InuYasha stripping Kagome of her top and found it to humorous not to interrupt their moment. 'its to soon for him to be making such moves on such an innocent girl…besides, when else can I rag on them for walking in on something like this?'

InuYasha spun around, knocking Kagome off his lap and into the couch. She screeched and grabbed the afghan that they had slept with and covered her with it, a building fury beginning to pull at her eyes. "What the fuck, Miroku?"

Miroku grinned like the Cheshire cat, his eyes laughing at the half-breed. "That's a nice good morning if you ask me."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he stood up from the couch. "…Monk! You better fuckin run…"

Miroku's face dropped as he took off like a bat out of hell up the basement steps, InuYasha not to far behind him screaming all sorts of obscenities that would be sure to wake the household.

Kagome's blush never settled on her cheeks, even after she put back on her shirts and walked upstairs with the afghan draped around her shoulders. She laughed as she watched InuYasha pummel the lecher, Sango scream at the boys to knock it off, Sesshoumaru watch slightly amused from the kitchen and Rin stare at Sesshoumaru as if he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. 'This is going to be a very long year…'

okay, next chapter shall touch on some serious Naraku ass kicking! Promise. R&R…come on people, 3000 hits an not even 30 reviews. Tisk tisk…heheheh. Thank you to all who have reviewed with love about the story. It really means a lot to me 


	18. Scandels

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 18 scandals

"Rin…I don't think this is a good idea…"

Rin paused, her hand wrapped around the silver metal handle of her door. She turned to glance at the boy who was seated in her Porsche's driver seat. She licked her lips slowly and grinded her teeth. "Sesshoumaru, I am not going to hide from Naraku…I made a vow to make sure that he will not destroy my life. How do you think I've dealt with this for the past six months?" she turned to stare into her god's eyes. The boy raised an eyebrow but did not answer. "Sesshoumaru…I need to live my life. If I don't, I'll be sitting at home, thinking about how much he's ruined me. How much I've been used…how much…" she let out a small sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself. Opening them with a fierce vengeance, she glared at Sesshoumaru, "let him try to come after me today…. I'll kill him where he stands."

Sesshoumaru had to keep his teeth clenched from yelling at her what he wanted to. 'if he gets her alone, she can't defend herself…she'll be used again….and this time he won't go easy. Naraku needs to be destroyed for what he's done to her…he picked the wrong girl to fuck with…. not Rin…' he balled his hands into tight fists as Rin climbed out of her car. He had refused to let her drive to school…he had refused to let her walk around alone. Shaking his head slightly, he quickly got out of the car and followed her. 'She needs to be protected and since her friends are human and my brother is king of the baka's, there is no one else but me to do it.' He followed a few paces behind the girl, keeping a steadfast eye on the crowd around him. 'Let someone try touch her…' he narrowed his eyes in fury. When Rin told him what had been going on, he broke the back off of the kitchen wooden chair. Sighing, his mind replayed the events.

FLASHBACK

Italic Sesshoumaru had left the basement after the gang had finished their third horror movie. It was odd, Sesshoumaru had thought with an irritable anger that InuYasha and he could get along with a similar crowd. In the past neither had spoken to the other brother's friends. Then again, Sesshoumaru had dabbled in with a very ruthless crowd that nearly killed his entire family and InuYasha had conformed into a crowd of people that were never sober. These people who were downstairs though…they were good people. The thought of it still made Sesshoumaru twinge with jealousy. He could never belong in a group like that…his stoic demeanor would never allow him to degrade himself to laughing or to 'rough housing' with the guys. At least that is what he told himself to keep his emotions at bay. It was that damned girl…every time her eyes met his he let a small part of his 'ice prince' routine melt away. This became evident to his baka brother, unfortunately, when in the middle of Resident Evil, when the zombie dogs nearly took out Alice, Rin screamed and had attached herself to Sesshoumaru's chest. He hadn't pushed her away, only stared down at her in a mix of befuddlement and embarrassment. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he had wrapped one arm around the girl who was now halfway onto his lap and told her it was only a movie. His could feel four pairs of eyes on him immediately and unfortunately fell upon the matching golden pair first. His brother gave him a grin that still haunted Sesshoumaru. It was a smirk that knocked Sesshoumaru off his pedestal…it was a grin that was all knowing. He was no different then anyone in that room…for a brief moment he was a boy, falling over the girl in his lap, having a good time with kids his own age…not the ex-mob leader who sold drugs to men older then him, killed men older then him without a second thought…at that moment he was not the demon lord Sesshoumaru…. he was his nineteen year old self. It was a feeling that scared him…a foreboding sense that if he let his guard down, he would be hurt. Only once had he let his guard down and when he had, InuYasha managed to kick him where it hurt. He had blamed the hanyou for a long time about the destruction of his relationship with Kerensa…but that blame died out when he came to the rationalization that InuYasha had not been himself. His loathing for his brother, and his brother's self-hatred nearly destroyed the hanyou. When Sesshoumaru finally realized this, he let his part of the anger dissolve into bitterness. He would not lie; when he walked in on Inuyasha's incessant make out session with Kagome, it struck a nerve in him that he needed to suppress before he made any emotional mistakes such as ripping his brothers heart out of his chest. But one look at Rin…one fleeting glance at that beautiful creature could sway his state. Hearing her talk was like being among angels…it was a euphoric feeling that Sesshoumaru would kill for. Now he stood alone in the dark kitchen Saturday night, resting his head against the cold oak cabinets. InuYasha had begun teasing him about his momentarily lapse of detached emotions. Teasing became taunting, taunting became deadly when Sesshoumaru nearly threw his brother through the television. Needless to say, that sudden tension led to the quick departure of the older sibling. Now here he was, making an ass of himself in front of Rin and he had probably scared the living crap out of her. 'Shit,' he thought to himself as he slightly banged his head against the cabinet, 'when did I allow myself to get so weak?'

"You know…you probably shouldn't do that."

Sesshoumaru turned quickly to find Rin leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, her eyes shining in the pale moonlight that illuminated the kitchen. His eye twitched in the contraction of his facial muscles. He needed to control his emotions…. it was imperative. "Rin, shouldn't you be downstairs with bakayasha and his crew of misfits?"

Rin laughed lightly. The sound was like kryptonite to Sesshoumaru. He felt as if his knees could buckle at any moment. Grasping the counter nonchalantly, he just stared at the girl in amazement. Rin gave him a smile and questioned him. "Why did you run out?"

Sesshoumaru straightened his back a little, his pride obviously hurt. "This Sesshoumaru does not run from things…"

"…But you speak in third person?" Rin cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her chest. "They say that only complete psychopaths do that."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly. "No, Rin, that would be talking to yourself that people say makes you a psychopath…which again is untrue."

Rin sighed and walked past the boy, opening the refrigerator. "Whatever…I still think talking about yourself in third person is whacked."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in wonder at the girl who so daring argued with him. Normally that offense would end another's life…it only earned her a small grin. "Tell me, Rin, is it not also 'whacked' to be staying in the home of two boys, and which of whom you are not wed to?"

Rin paused in the fridge then stuck her head out from behind the black door and stuck her tongue out at him. "No, its whacked to be living at home by yourself in fear."

Sesshoumaru paused and stared at the door, which the girl hid behind. 'Is she trying to tell me something?' he hadn't forgotten the scent of Naraku that he smelt on the girl the first day he ran into her in the hallways. It was a subject that he was very cautious about…a subject that he did not want to rekindle. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru walked towards the door. with a sudden flick of his hand, he closed the door, nearly catching the poor girl inside of the freezer. She glared at him in anger when he stared down at her, but her glare changed into a slightly frightened stare. "Rin…" Rin immediately backed out from behind the counter that housed the fridge and tried to run from the kitchen. Sesshoumaru snaked out a hand and wrapped it around her wrist, stopping her from running. "Rin…" he called out with more aggravation.

"Let me go, _now_!" Rin pulled against the demon's hand. She didn't want to hurt him…hell, she didn't want to do anything against this man but he was pushing his limits and at the current moment, she didn't know him from a hole in the wall. All she knew was that his glare was not something she wanted to cross…. she had seen many different uncategorized glares, and this was one of them. Out of one hundred of those types of glares, ninety-nine of them ended in bad situations.

Sesshoumaru paid no attention to the girl as he dragged her to the kitchen dining table and pushed her firmly into a chair. He then took a seat directly next to her, turning his chair so that their knees were barely touching. "You need to tell me what is gong on Rin. I have been patient…I have allowed you to stay…but I need to know what Naraku has been doing and I need to know now."

Rin gulped and stared hard into the demon's golden eyes. "How do you…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and reached out quickly, taking the girls hands in his. "I knew from the day I ran into you at school. His stench is revolting…and it tainted yours. I want to help you Rin…but I need to know what I'm fighting for."

Rin blinked once and sighed. "I'm not asking anyone to fight…"

Sesshoumaru matched her blink and added, in a very deadly tone, "no one said you were."

Rin tired to hold back her smile but failed miserably at it. She grinned at the demon in front of her. "Thank you." the smile fell from her lips as she glanced at the floor. 'Am I really going to have to sit here, while this absolutely flawless god holds my hands, and tell him of how weak I am?' she swallowed hard and slowly told Sesshoumaru the explanation of the events.

Halfway through, Sesshoumaru excused himself from the chair across from her and moved behind her, resting his hands on the back part of her wooden chair. He didn't want her to see the pain that suddenly erupted in his eyes. He didn't want to explain his story when she was done. He closed his eyes as the girl finished, his hands clenching the fragile wood beneath him. "The bastard…"

Rin sighed once, holding back her tears. "I'm not going to let this ruin my life."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and couldn't help the rage that entered his voice. "Rin, he raped you. He forced himself upon you…how can you say that hasn't ruined your life? You have been reduced to hiding out here…. with demons. It's nothing to be ashamed of but how can you remain so calm?"

Rin frowned from her chair, not daring to look up at the man behind her. 'He sounds so angry…is he mad that I let this happen?' she sighed again and answered, "Because if I allow myself to fall into misery, then he has won. I let him break me Friday night…I let him see me cry. I will not shed more tears over what the fucker has done to me…I won't give him the satisfaction. I will beat this game…I will not let him take my life away from me!"

Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp on the wood, and heard a crackling sound. He wasn't sure if it was the wood or his heart. Suddenly the backrest of the chair exploded under his grasp. Rin yelped and jumped away from the chair, glaring at the demon behind her. Sesshoumaru looked so angry…. his eyes were narrowed in rage and his mouth was a very thin line.

Rin hesitated then moved next to Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm going to be okay, Sesshoumaru…don't allow yourself to worry about me."

Sesshoumaru turned quickly to stare at the girl, his eyes swirling with a mix of rage and confusion. "How can you say that, Rin? Don't you feel the need for revenge…don't you want to see him dead?"

Rin's grasp on Sesshoumaru's arm strengthened and he dropped the wood. "of course I do…I want to see him dead so bad it hurts…but I know that I can't do anything about it."

Sesshoumaru recoiled in shock and stared at the girl. He gently held out his left hand and cupped her chin. Lifting her face to stare at his, he shook his head no. His voice suddenly changed to a tone that he hadn't used in nearly a year…a very soft and gentle voice…a voice that cared. "Rin, do you know how foolish that sounds? You can always do something about it…we can do something about It." tears began to spill down the girls cheeks and Sesshoumaru wiped them away with his free hand. "Where is the strong girl I met at the bar…the girl who nearly threw a drink in my face? Where is the girl who would never take the crap this guy has given you?"

Rin gasped as she felt the demon's fingers grazing her cheeks. She blinked her gray eyes and stared into his. "I will get him…I will. Just not yet…I want to show him I can live…I want to show him that he hasn't won. Then I want to hurt him…"

Sesshoumaru smiled then pulled back suddenly, staring at his hands. Rin tilted her head and ran a hand over her chin. Pulling her hand back, she gasped when she found blood smeared across her chin. She snaked her hand out faster then Sesshoumaru was ready for her to and grabbed his wrist. She forced his palm open towards her and gasped. The splintered wood had slashed open his hands rather dreadfully. She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Silently, she pulled him down the hallway and into the bathroom. Taking over, she pushed him to sit on the closed lid toilet while she nursed his hands. He had tried to tell her they will heal quickly but she didn't listen. It kept her busy…it kept her mind busy.

END FLASHBACK /italic 

Sesshoumaru left Rin at the door to her first period class where Kagome, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha were waiting for her. he gave her a small nod before moving on to his class. She never saw him glance over his shoulder to make sure that she made it in the door safely.

Kagome and Rin changed into their gym cloths in silence as Sango obliviously chatted away about Halloween and weekend parties that would be coming up in three weeks. They walked out in silence, which was a new trait for the perfects's leaders, into the gym when an arm suddenly grasped Kagome around her waist and pulled her from the other two and pulled her behind the indoor bleachers. ( Italic a note: the girl's locker room door is next to the indoor gymnasium bleachers, where there is a narrow walkway behind them, leading to the other side of the gym. She was pulled into the walkway /italic ) Sango and Rin immediately turned, ready for a fight.

InuYasha had waited next to the locker room door for the girls, but upon getting nasty looks from some of the seniors of the school, had resulted to waiting behind the bleachers. When Kagome and the others passed him, it was to golden of a chance to give up. He reached out quickly, wrapping his arm around her waist. He pulled her back into his chest and instantly dropped his mouth to her exposed neck. He kissed her gently in the spot he had discovered on the couch in his basement, and was very pleased to find it still had the same reaction on her body. Her scent spiked dramatically and he smiled into her neck. He heard a gasp from the girl in his arms, which only ignited his intentions ten fold. He then heard the two others gasp then sigh loudly. Then he felt a very sharp jolt of pain on the top of his head. He hissed, releasing Kagome, and turned to glare at Rin, who was standing by his side, her hand clenched in a fist. "what the fuck was that for?"

Rin screamed back, anger burning in her eyes, "what the fuck do you think? Baka! Baka, baka, Baka! Honestly, InuYasha, do you really think you should be doing that with us on an ass-hole alert?"

InuYasha sneered at the girl then glanced back at Kagome, who seemed equally shaken. "Oy Princess, are you going to tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

Kagome's cheeks reddened but it didn't stop her from yelling, "Rin's right, InuYasha, you can't be doing things like that. You shouldn't do things like that anyway, it's rude!"

InuYasha smirked and threw a hand at the girls, walking around them. "Whatever…" he gazed over his shoulder, his eyes locking onto Kagome's, "I'll get you later Princess."

Sango's head swirled to face Kagome the instant the hanyou was out of hearing range. "What the hell was that, Kagome?" her eyes filled with terror, "don't tell me you two…"

Kagome's red cheeks darkened as they began walking towards their collective gym class, "no, god no Sango! You know that boy's just annoying."

Rin crossed her arms and huffed out, "that was a little more then the normal 'I'm a boy so let me kiss you and give you kooties', kiss, Kagome. He knew exactly what spot he was aiming for. I saw the look on your face…he knew where to go."

Kagome looked at the ground, her eyes face a mask of embarrassment. "..nothi…nothing happened between us…so you two can just drop it."

Sango sighed and used the bait she didn't want to. "That's not the story I got from Miroku."

Kagome stopped in mid step, her eyes expanding to enormous sizes. "he….Miroku…" she clenched her fists as she groaned out, "what did he tell you?"

Sango sighed and glanced from Kagome to Rin. "I haven't told anyone…"

Rin immediately became very cross. "You've been holding out on me? You knew stuff happened…"

Sango sighed and brushed away Rin's comments. "Miroku said he walked in on you two in a rather compromising position…."

Kagome groaned again, and dropped into her seat on the floor. She sighed and stared Sango in her eyes, "I did not sleep with him, Sango, so don't even think that…"

Sango raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, he told me that much but never the less…shirtless, Kagome?"

Rin gasped loudly as Kagome dropped her head into her hands. "it was a complete…mistake…Sango. He…well….we fell asleep on the couch together cause I didn't want to go to bed and when I woke up, he pounced me and started kissing me."

Sango sighed and crossed her arms, "and somehow you just happened to loose your shirt?"

Kagome sighed again and stared at the floor, "no…Sesshoumaru actually walked in…."

Rin began to laugh hysterically as she managed to cough out, "You were caught twice in one session?"

Kagome sighed as she glared daggers at the laughing girl. "look…when he got back in, things got out of control and he took off my shirt and like a second later, Miroku was behind him."

Sango giggled slightly and prodded, "so…is he a good kisser?"

Kagome blushed and looked away sternly. "I will not answer that question, Sango. it is a biased opinion…being that he is really the only boy I've ever kissed…" she looked at her hands and sighed. "I really think it was a mistake though…I mean…I am not ready for anything serious and I am not going to have sex with him…I will not do that until I am ready…. and it will not be with a self centered prick like him. He can be sweet but he's more asshole then anything else!" she nodded and blocked the other girls out as her mind replayed what she just said. 'He is a jerk, I'm not lying…okay, so he can be sweet and is really a great kisser…. he can make me weak to my knees with just one motion of his lips….but I can't….we can't….' she sighed and screwed her eyes shut, 'who am I kidding…I would go out with this boy if he asked me to. He might seem big and bad around these guys but he is really so sweet, so charming…so damn sexy.'

Rin giggled and exchanged glances with Sango. "You so want him," she added as they stood slowly from their attendance spots. Sango added, "you can't deny it Kagome, we can see it written on your face. You really like that jerk!"

Kagome grinned but reframed from commenting. Instead, she took her turn as the inquisitor, "so, Sango, tell us of your weekend with Miroku.'

The girls continued chatting as they were dismissed to run laps on the upstairs gym track for the day, being that it had begun to rain. As they walked away, neither of the three saw the gaping wolf demon that stood a few feet back, gawking away at what he just overheard.

InuYasha and Miroku had been drafted into playing basketball and were loosing horribly to Kouga and Ginta. Speed was an unfair advantage for the wolf demons, Miroku had long determined. The winning point was scored by Kouga, nearly scoring a perfect game on Miroku and InuYasha. As they left the court to make way for the next team, they sat down on a bench to cool off.

Kouga turned and glared at the hanyou through the human that sat between them like a body shield. "So, I hear that you managed to get to second base with Kagome, dog shit." InuYasha turned slowly to stare at the demon, his eyes confused as to how fast the rumors had spread. He made a mental note to thump Miroku later. He glared at Kouga but did not answer, instead he returned to staring at the game. Kouga, annoyed at the lack of interest the hanyou had for the topic, continued to bury a little deeper, "so…I guess I'll have to up my game if I want to win our little bet."

That got his attention. InuYasha was on his feet in a second, though his voice was not above a dull roar. "Listen to me you mangy wolf, if you lay a hand on Kagome I'll break every damn bone in your body! Our bet is over, I want nothing to do with neither it nor you anymore. Got it, asshole?"

Kouga frowned and crossed his arms. "Its so far from over, mutt face! Kagome will be mine…and there is nothing you can do. Fine, the bets over, now it's for real."

InuYasha scoffed, "keh, the wench already chose me, asshole. If you don't believe me, look at her neck. She's mine and if I see you around her, I'll fuckin kill you! Got it?"

Kouga glared at the hanyou then frowned. "It ain't worth this to argue with you, dog shit." He stood and whistled over his shoulder to order Ginta to follow him. "We'll see who she picks in the end." With that the two walked off across the gym.

Miroku stared in wonder at InuYasha. InuYasha tried to ignore the blatant stare but finally gave in, "what the fuck are you staring at?" Miroku snickered and shook his head. "a week ago you would have stormed after that bastard and probably would have gotten yourself suspended for pummeling the living shit out of him. Kagome is wearing off on you…"

InuYasha turned and yelled at the human, "and is that a bad thing? Just what are you trying to say?"

Miroku sighed and patted the hanyou on the shoulder, 'I meant to say that I think your growing up but I was mistaken."

The hanyou shoved the boy off the end of the bench with a loud 'keh', but he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

InuYasha and the others entered the cafeteria and froze. The three different groups stared blankly around the table, never considering what to do about their seating arrangements. Houjo and Eri waved to Kagome, Rin and Sango, beckoning them over to their table. Kagura had caught sight of Sesshoumaru and was glaring daggers towards him, daring him to sit anywhere else but with her, and Miroku and InuYasha were just staring. It was like juniors and senior stopped what they were doing to see where the six would sit. InuYasha grunted and walked to an empty table in the front of the cafeteria and dropped his bag on it. He stared at Miroku who, under the crushing gaze of the hanyou, quickly did the same. Kagome, after a moment, followed in suit, stopping at her normal table to say hello to everyone, then joined the boys at their table. Eri and Hojou both seemed like they were going to protest until Sango and Rin joined the others. Sesshoumaru was the last to do so, still ever so reluctantly. The six got their lunches and ate in silence. It was stressful, to say the least, to have at least two hundred eyes watching your every move. InuYasha was getting rather annoyed with the silence. "What the fuck is everyone's problem?" he asked in a rather loud voice.

Kagome sighed and answered quietly, "Look, its rare to see groups mix…normally when that happens something either big is going down or they were kicked out of their group."

InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms, looking rather angry. "Fuck em…we don't need any fuckin group. We have our friends, that's enough!"

Kagome giggled slightly and nodded, "your right, you know."

Rin and Sango nodded their heads in agreement. Rin glanced at her watch and gasped. "Shit, I was supposed to meet my computer teacher in the library ten minutes ago. He was going to let me make up a test I missed when I went home Friday…"

Sesshoumaru immediately stood, his hand extended to Rin. "I'll walk you there."

This action earned a number of barely concealed laughs for the teens as Rin stood with Sesshoumaru's help, her cheeks slightly red. "Thank you…but you really don't need to walk me there. I can take care of myself."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and moved to walk from the cafeteria. "Think nothing of it, Rin. Lets go."

Rin shrugged towards the girls then skipped off happily trailing behind her gold-eyed god.

InuYasha smirked when the doors swung shut behind them. "Wow…I never thought I would see my brother in another relationship…but they seem to hit it off pretty well."

Sango sighed, her eyes still on the door. "They seem so…perfect…for each other."

Miroku sighed, staring at Sango and answered, "yeah…they do. What's sad is that they might miss it if they don't start opening their eyes." He blinked at Sango, hoping he caught her double meaning. She seemed completely oblivious.

It did however catch on Kagome's ears. "I'm sure that they will both notice in time, Miroku." She patted his arm, her eyes smiling at him. She nearly yelped when InuYasha put his arm around her shoulders. She turned and glared at the boy with a very dumbstruck look.

InuYasha ran his nose over her cheek and kissed her temple lightly. "What do you say we blow this place and find somewhere a little less…public?"

Kagome gasped and pulled away from him, hitting him in the shoulder, "asshole, why would I do something like that?"

InuYasha grinned while rubbing his shoulder. "So we can finish what we started." Miroku nearly chocked on his soda and Sango turned slightly red. Kagome glared at the boy, seething in anger. She moved backwards a little, making him drop his grasp on her shoulder, and shouted, "your such a pervert!"

Kouga took that perfect moment to walk up and pull a chair up between Kagome and InuYasha. He leaned on the table and stared at the four, "so tell me, what gives with you guys just sitting here now? How did these great groups merge?" his eyes fell onto Kagome and he gave her a smile. "Oh…that's right…I forgot…you and dog shit are shaking up now."

Kagome gaped at Kouga and stood from her seat, stomping one foot on the ground, "there is nothing going on between me and him! He's an insensitive jerk!"

InuYasha glowered at Kouga and barked, "what the fuck do you want, wolf?"

Kouga put on a puzzled look as he stood slowly. "Kagome, aren't you and InuYasha…you know…mated?" Kagome's deathly ill look answered his already known question. 'Fuck with me, dog shit, and your going down. If you won't back away from Kagome, I'll have her back away from you.' "Really, Kagome…that's not what I heard."

InuYasha was on his feet, his hands tightly clenched into fists. "Get the fuck out of here, now, Kouga."

Kouga ignored InuYasha and tilted his head, "funny…cause InuYasha told me he won the bet…and well…I took it as…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked over at Kouga. Inuyasha's face was very pale suddenly, and he looked very, very angry. She quickly stepped between the two as she saw InuYasha ready to attack Kouga. She turned to face Kouga, her back to the gawking dog demon. "What bet, Kouga?"

"No bet, Kagome…just fuckin ignore him. He's talking out of his ass!" InuYasha gave Kouga a deadly stare, daring him to continue.

Kouga sighed and shook his head. "I'm shocked InuYasha didn't tell you…see…he made a bet with me that he could get into your pants in the first week of school…and well…. i could have sworn I heard that he won in three days."

Kagome wheeled around and stared at InuYasha in a gaze of disgust and absolute fury. "What the fuck is he talking about?"

InuYasha winched as he heard his Kagome drop the f-bomb. "Kouga, your dead…"

Kouga gave the boy a wide grin as he backed up, as if waiting for Kagome to explode. He was right to do so.

Kagome reared back and slapped InuYasha across his face, leaving a very nasty red imprint of her hand on his cheek. "What the fuck were you thinking? That I would just be easy? I'm not like that, and I sure as hell didn't sleep with you." she shook her head, trying to contain the tears that were building up in her eyes. InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but at her hardened stare, shut it. "You know, InuYasha…I thought you might have been different. I gave you a chance, the one thing that you begged for me to do. I felt bad for judging you…I let you….I….." she shook her head again, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks, "I can't believe you would make such a bet."

InuYasha raised a hand to wipe away her tears but she slapped away his hand. he blinked in frustration and sighed sadly. His voice was hardly above a whisper. "Kagome…please…I didn't mean…I didn't know you at the time…."

Kagome laughed scornfully and yelled back, "What does that matter? Honestly InuYasha…what does it matter? I didn't know you but I still gave you a chance…"

InuYasha shifted on his feet becoming very agitated. "I had to practically drag you into the car, Kagome…I don't think you gave me a real fair chance…"

Kagome shook her head slowly, grabbing her book bag. She sniffled once, trying to retain her dignity as well as her tears. She failed at doing both. "Don't talk to me again, asshole." She turned and ran from the cafeteria leaving all the eyes glued to him.

InuYasha held out a hand towards the running girl but dropped it limply to his side. He let out a low sigh and glanced at Sango, who seemed nearly as pissed at InuYasha as Kagome was. "Sango…. can you talk to her?"

Sango let out a callous laugh as she stood up slowly. "Did you really make that bet, InuYasha?" InuYasha looked to the floor for her answer. She shook her head and grabbed her book bag as well. Her eyes fell onto Miroku, "did you know about this?"

Miroku sighed deeply and nodded slowly. 'Its better not to lie…then to lie and get caught later. Damn InuYasha…first he gave me what I always wanted now he's taking it away.' Miroku sighed again. "It was not my place to say anything…"

Sango shook her head. "Your both hopeless bastards! InuYasha, you made your bed, now sleep in it. I knew you were an asshole…somehow I hoped that you weren't. I guess I should trust my instincts. Miroku, I would have expected more from you…. you kept me from interfering with them because you knew…you knew what they bet to and wanted to see it come true!" she turned on her heels and called over her shoulder, "InuYasha, stay away from Kagome. I mean it…I'll kill you if you come within a hundred feet of her!" she followed in the footsteps of her best friend, hoping to be able to sooth her broken heart.

InuYasha closed his eyes and slowly counted backwards from ten. After doing so, he snapped his eyes open and glared about the cafeteria. His eyes finally locked onto their target…Kouga. He was standing at the back door, grinning at InuYasha triumphantly. With a crimson tint to his golden eyes, InuYasha was on him in a second and no one could stop him.

-Okay, promise promise promise Naraku ass kicking will be in the next chapter. Its one AM and I really can't keep my eyes open. And it has to be a good chapter….lots of drama! R&R!!


	19. Defemation

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 19 defamation

Rin and Sesshoumaru reached the library after a prolonged awkward silence of walking next to each other. Sesshoumaru opened the glass door, holding it open for Rin to enter. He followed behind and paused at the door. Rin chewed on her lip for a moment before turning to face the demon. "My teacher is upstairs in the computer lounge…I'll be fine from here." She gave him a small smile, "thank you, Sesshoumaru…you didn't have to walk me here."

Sesshoumaru looked like he wanted to argue…he was not about to let her out of his sight until he knew she was safe. "Your welcome Rin." He tilted his head and looked to the steps. "If he is upstairs then why are we still down here? Lead the way."

Rin sighed heavily and crossed her arms. Looking around, she shook her head slowly. "Sesshoumaru, thank you for walking me here…I'll be fine though. You can't follow me everywhere…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and interrupted her, "and where I can't Kagome and Sango can. I am not going to just let you wander around when Naraku could be anywhere. That's just not acceptable."

Rin placed her hands on her hips and glared at the demon. "Your right but I told you once, so don't make me say it again after this; he will not ruin my life! I will not have body guards follow me everywhere I go!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his face impassive. "I understand that Rin and I understand where you are coming from. What you do not seem to understand is that he could be waiting upstairs for you as well…and I will not be held responsible if I leave you and he gets you…"

Rin narrowed her eyes trying her best to hide the slap his words instilled. "So…. is that the only reason your helping me? Cause you feel like it would be your fault if something happened? Well get this through your thick skull…its not your fault, I'm my own person. If you don't get that, I'm sorry…but I don't need your help. I don't even know you…" she turned on her heels and called over her shoulder, "your released from your responsibilities…so leave."

Sesshoumaru wanted to run after her, he wanted to tell her that he was worried and didn't want to see her hurt…. he wanted to tell her how he longed to rip Naraku's beating heart from his body for hurting her. Instead he stood stoic as he watched her run up the stairs, her eyes filled with tears. Cursing, Sesshoumaru turned and slammed the door open, nearly shattering the glass. He stormed into the hallway and let loose a string of curses that turned many heads. Sesshoumaru stalked up and down the hallway, randomly punching the metal lockers. Every few steps, he would open his mouth and hold up a hand, then would shake his head, swear and punch a locker, leaving a giant dent in his wake. Seething, he turned on his heels and made his way back towards the cafeteria. He narrowed his eyes, hearing screams coming from other kids in that vicinity. Breaking into a run, all he could mouth was, "baka…".

Rin got to the top of the steps and sighed heavily, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. 'Rin no baka!' she thought as she glanced over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru storm out of the library. 'Why do I keep thinking that he cares about me? He's just trying…. he's….i don't know…' she slumped her shoulders and placed both of her hands on the railing, cradling her chin on top of them. 'He's confusing…one moment I think he might actually care about me, the next he acts like I'm a burden.' Sadly she lowered her eyes, 'I guess I am…. i'm a burden now on all of them….' She sighed and closed her eyes. 'He's so prestigious…such a powerful demon like him will be sure to mate with a stunningly beautiful Youkai. He would never…. he hates InuYasha for his human blood, why would he even think of getting into a relationship with me?' she shook her head firmly and sighed deeply. 'I need to curb my desire, its clouding my judgment. Sure, this weekend was great!' she thought back to the six watching the horror movies, which followed a very late night discussion. InuYasha had tired to get them to drink but was scolded on the repercussions by Kagome. The following two days they had seen five movies in theaters, watched six at home and just bonded. The girls had slept in the basement Saturday night and gossiped until the sun came up. Kagome had taken Sango the following morning and returned home to shower and do their homework. Rin saw the fear that was in Kagome's eyes when they left...and she felt responsible. InuYasha had paced around the kitchen for nearly an hour until Kagome called to say they were okay. He yelled at her for a half hour about keeping him waiting, which of course her and Sesshoumaru teased him for the rest of the night about. yet it was still her fault. Now Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in danger that they had not prepared themselves for…nor did they completely understand. They didn't think Naraku would strike…. they thought he would forget. Rin and the brothers knew better. "I should never have gotten them involved."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Rin gasped and turned quickly to find Naraku leaning on a bookcase a few feet behind her. He was staring at her devilishly out from beneath his thick black bangs. She backed up against the railing, her eyes glancing about rapidly trying to find someone who could help…anyone who could intervene. "What…what are you doing here?"

Naraku grinned at the girl and looked around, "it's a library, what do you think I'm doing here, Rin?"

Rin's eyes narrowed, her anger beginning to twinge beneath her fear. "Yeah? Last time I looked you needed a brain to read, asshole!"

Naraku was taken back…. she had never used such a tone with him. His eyes instantly narrowed as he took a menacing step towards her. "Rin…it would be wise for you to cower into your place. You have already defied me once…and your only adding to your punishment."

Rin moved towards her left, heading for the computer lab, not turning her back on the demon. "You want to know what, Naraku, I'm sick of your shit. You say you own me but you don't! You never did! I was a fool for being scared! I will not allow you to control me! Be glad I haven't gone to the police!"

Naraku tilted his head as she spoke to stare at her in bewilderment. When she was done, he gave her a small smirk. "The police, Rin?" in a second he was standing in front of her. He reached up and wrapped one hand around her neck, lifting the small girl from the ground. Glaring into her eyes as she struggled he asked her, "tell me, Rin, what makes you think the police would even help you? I own them, Rin! They would merely call me to claim my bitch!" his eyes darted around behind her until he found what he was looking for. He unceremoniously dropped the girl onto her ass before reaching down and roughly grabbing her wrist. He dragged her behind him, not even giving her a chance to get to her feet, into a small study room. He threw her in front of him and slammed the door closed. He turned and pulled the window shades down over the large glass panes.

Rin fell face first into the carpet as he went about securing their solitude. She struggled to her feet as he turned his back and darted to the door. Not a step away from where she had landed she felt a strong grasp on her wrist and suddenly felt a blinding excruciating pain shooting up her arm.

Naraku saw the girl fleeing and reached out, grabbing her wrist, and twisted it to an ungodly angle. The girl immediately cried out in pain and fell to her knees. He threw her limp hand to her side and walked around her to squat down in front of the cringing girl. He grinned, as she would not meet his eyes. "Stand up Rin." His hand cupped her chin and he yanked her head to stare up at him, demanding to see her eyes. He wanted to see the defeated look…. he needed it. She had walked out of his club on him and left with the two boys who he wanted dead more then anything. She needed to be punished…she needed to understand why people did not cross him.

Rin looked away from the guy in front of her and closed her eyes. 'I will not cry…I will not cry…'she cradled her broken hand to her stomach and called out, "go fuck yourself!"

Naraku's face contorted in anger. "What has that filthy half breed instilled in you? All the weeks of breaking you …do you really wish to anger me, Rin?" He reached down and grabbed the girl by her neck, pulling her to her feet. "You stupid slut, I should kill you where you stand! Tell me Rin, are you fucking that demon who followed you in here?" He didn't wait for an answer; raising his hand he roughly slapped Rin across the face, sending the girl wheeling backwards landing on her stomach. "I'll take your silence as a yes. You're mine, Rin…how dare you think about another man! Your body belongs to me!" he walked around her and pulled her up by her hair, turning his back to the door. "You're going to learn the meaning of pain today, Rin." He raised his hand to slap her again. He was going to make her bleed…and she was going to bleed bad.

Rin grimaced and tried to turn her head from the incoming blow. She instantly knew she was as good as dead. 'Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry…please…help me!' Cringing, she waited for the pain to come. It never did.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the cafeteria slowly. He knew what he was going to find and was not pleased about it at all. He opened the door and winched in pain; the noise level in the small eating area as atrocious. Kids gathered in clumps at the far end of the cafeteria, forming a circle, which he knew without his sense of smell that his brother was in the middle of. The stench of blood was the next thing that caught his attention. He swore as he made his way to the back. Pushing through the kids, sending a lot of the schools population to their knees, as he demanded access to the circle, he reached Miroku's side. InuYasha was a few feet away, pinned underneath a very bloody wolf demon. Kouga was straddling Inuyasha's chest, punching the half demon for all he was worth. Four security guards were sitting on the sidelines, nursing nasty looking bruises and scrapes. With a sigh, he leaned towards Miroku, his eyes never leaving his brother's form. "what happened?"

Miroku jumped as he heard Sesshoumaru's voice in his ear. He turned to stare at the demon, holding a hand over his chest. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru…" he glared back at the two contenders. "Kouga told Kagome that he and InuYasha made a bet over her."

Sesshoumaru groaned and closed his eyes. "Did he?"

Miroku nodded slowly, grimacing as he heard the cracking of Kouga's jaw bone as InuYasha got in another punch. "yeah….the first day of school, he bet Kouga that he could get in her pants in a week. But he called off the bet today in gym…but as in all dramas, it was to late."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, "Baka!"

InuYasha took another blow to his left eye before he threw his weight forward, sending Kouga to the floor. He jumped up, stumbled a little, then lunged at Kouga's throat with a very deep growl. A blur of white moved in front of him and before he knew it, he went head first into his brother's chest. Falling backwards, he glared up at his older brother who now blocked his way from his target. With a very garbled growl, he spit out a bloody wad of phlegm and yelled, "Move, Sesshoumaru. This is my battle!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head slowly. "Kouga stands no chance, therefore it is not a fair fight. Back down now, InuYasha."

InuYasha growled in anger. "Get out of my way, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stiffened his back. "Back down now!" he heard a growl over his shoulder and balled his right hand. Swinging his arm up with an enormous amount of power, he cracked his knuckles into Kouga's nose, sending the pounding demon flying backwards through three tables behind the demon lord. Sesshoumaru then circled his arm backwards, cracking the bones in it. He then focused his attention back on the younger demon in front of him. "get out of here, now, InuYasha, before security decided to have a holiday with suspending you!"

InuYasha struggled to keep from hitting his brother dead on in the face. "Bastard, this wasn't your fight!"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and asked in his stoic tone, "are you going to do something about it, little brother?"

InuYasha growled in anger then turned abruptly. Six security guards armed with nightsticks were making their way through the crowd, quickly dispersing the gathered students. He turned to find Sesshoumaru gone, leaving him in a circle of approaching guards. InuYasha sighed and held out his hands. 'This is going to be hell to get out of. Damn that bastard brother of mine and his quick escapes!' The guards pounced on the teen that made no action to struggle. He knew when he was beat and this would just have been a nasty fight.

Sesshoumaru made his way back to the library grinning inwardly. 'My baka brother will get a weeks suspension to add to his record for this one. He drastically rearranged Kouga's face.' he sighed as he stared at the glass doors in front of him. The memories of his words to Rin cut through his mind like a knife. 'How am I going to fix this? I didn't mean…she isn't a burden…on the complete other hand…. i like having her around. She makes me feel…alive.' He sighed and reentered the library, gaining a nasty glare from the librarian. He stared back before something in the air made his blood freeze. His eyes widened as he sniffed the air again. "Rin!" he didn't notice how loud he screamed until everyone in the library turned to stare at him in shock. He bounded towards the steps, tearing up them in a second. When he reached the top, he sniffed again. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the door Naraku had shut. "Naraku!" he approached the door with blinding speed and kicked it in. The wood splintered and caved in beneath his foot, sending the plank backwards into the room like a mini explosion. The scene before him stopped his heart. Naraku had Rin by the hair and his hand was behind him, ready to strike the girl. In a second, Sesshoumaru was behind the bastard and grabbed his hand before Naraku got the chance to smack Rin. He bent Naraku's hand backwards until he heard a very satisfying pop followed by a howl of anger and pain. Naraku tried to spin around but Sesshoumaru pulled the guy's arm across his shoulders, locking him in place. Sesshoumaru then kicked the back of Naraku's knees, feeling the bone crack beneath the pressure. Naraku fell forward onto his knees, screaming in pain. His eyes then glared at the girl, anger pulling at the corners of his face. Tears began to pour down the girls cheeks as her eyes were clenched shut and Sesshoumaru felt as if his heart shattered at the sight. 'How dare this ignorant half breed make Rin cry…I'll see him to hell for this!' he softened his gaze at the girl, allowing worry to seep into his voice. "Rin…"

Rin opened her eyes and found Naraku kneeling not more then a foot in front of her, pain consuming his features. She let her eyes drift upwards to find Sesshoumaru standing over Naraku's body, holding his arm at a very painful angle. She sniffled once and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. 'When did I start crying?' she swallowed hard as she realized that Sesshoumaru had Naraku at bay. "…Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru's right eye twitched when he saw the discoloration of her wrist and he growled angrily, his gaze falling onto the man before him. All emotion fell away from his voice to give way to his burning rage. "Rin, get out of here, now!"

Rin stood and stepped away from the two men, fear encompassing her face. she didn't want Sesshoumaru to get caught up in this…she didn't want to see him in trouble for her mistakes. "I…"

Sesshoumaru turned again to face her and she gasped. His beautiful golden eyes were bleeding red fueled by a hatred that she was sure was a sign that someone was going to die. His voice was a primitive growl. "Now!"

In the seconds that their conversation lasted, Naraku turned quickly, hearing the final snap in his arm, breaking the bone completely. He winched in the excruciating pain but moving as quickly as lightning, he kicked Sesshoumaru in the chest, hurtling the demon backwards into a bookcase. His limp arm hung by his side but Naraku didn't seem to notice.

Sesshoumaru stumbled backwards into the books but quickly recovered. Charging forward, he tackled Naraku to the ground. He pulled his hand backwards and slashed the demon across his face. In an instant, his hand started to glow green. The long and elegant claws that tipped Sesshoumaru's fingers became deadly weapons as he pointed them at Naraku. He pulled back and was ready to strike again.

Naraku howled as the demon slashed open the skin on his face. When Sesshoumaru pulled back again, Naraku threw his torso forward, colliding his head into Sesshoumaru's skull, sending Sesshoumaru sailing backwards. Rin cried out to the shaken demon in fear and that only angered Naraku more. Naraku was on his feet in a second and grabbed a chair that was lying on the left side of the tiny study room next to a metal table. He smashed it over the table and grabbed one of the splintered legs. Wielding it like a club, Naraku smashed it down onto Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru hissed in pain, falling from his knees onto his back grimacing. Naraku began to kick the demon in his right side, shattering most of the ribs in Sesshoumaru's body. Sesshoumaru reached behind him and grabbed a piece of the broken chair with fleeting strength. With a swift movement, he drove it home into Naraku's groin, praying to end the demon's strength. Naraku screamed out and nearly doubled over in agony. With his remaining strength, Naraku pulled back and kicked Sesshoumaru with enough power to send the demon flying across the room. Sesshoumaru's back hit the covered window and he flew through the glass, and fell three stories down onto the courtyard of the school.

Naraku hissed in pain and fell to his knees. He heard the girl who had been watching to boys scream the other demons name. There wasn't much Naraku could hear after that, his ears were filling with blood. He turned and glared at Rin who was staring with tear filled eyes. "You should have kept him out of this…now you got him killed." He had expected Rin to drop to her knees and cry, maybe to even flee the room after the fallen boy. He didn't expect what came next. He had dropped his head to cough up blood and didn't take heed of the scornful woman's actions.

Rin picked up the 'club' that Sesshoumaru had dropped, trembling with anger. She turned to Naraku, who was positioned on his hands and knees and swung the club like a professional golfer. "Bastard!" The club connected with Naraku's chest, hurling him through the broken door into the middle of the library's deck. Rin chased the flying form out of the room, tears streaming down her face. 'if Sesshoumaru is dead…if he killed him…' Naraku landed with a sickening thud next to the railing that he had cornered Rin at. Rin ran at him, still clenching the wooden weapon, and swung at him again. "Just die!" Naraku's eyes widened before she connected with his head, sending him through the wooden railing and plummeting downward onto a table, which collapsed under his weight. He coughed up more blood then his eyes closed with a loud groan.

People screamed and glared at the body of the boy who had just fallen. All turned to see Rin holding onto the club for dear life, looking over the edge. Instantly the room was in a sheer panic. Rin's mouth went dry as people began to point to her, as the librarian got onto the phone, and as some approached to see in Naraku was alive. Her eyes widened as the club slipped from her hands. 'Sesshoumaru!' She felt the searing pain of her wrist but had still managed to use it to get her revenge. She ran towards the steps and fled down them, her mind focusing on her intent on reaching the boy who had saved her life. 'I need to get to him! Please, Kami, please let him be alive!' Rin reached the bottom of the steps as two security guards burst through the door. People instantly pointed towards her and her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest. She couldn't hear that they were saying, all she heard was her own racing heart and a voice screaming in her mind, 'find Sesshoumaru!'. She watched the two men block the end of the stair well and she altered her course. Placing her two hands on the railing, she flung herself over the side of it, like a professional vaulter, and ran out the library door, eluding the two men for the time being. She ran through the hallway and into the steps that led to the ground floor. She could hear the guards in pursuit but wasn't worried about them. 'he saved me…he saved me and it might of cost Sesshoumaru his life!' She fled past five other security guards who were dragging what seemed to be an unconscious Kouga, who was covered in blood, and a very volatile InuYasha. She heard her name slip from the half demon's lips as she ran by, and heard somewhere behind her someone scream, "stop that girl!"

"InuYasha…Sesshoumaru's hurt!" she didn't look over to see if he heard her, she knew he did. She continued running down the hallway towards the courtyard.

InuYasha glared at the fleeing girl, her words registering in his mind. 'Bastard had to go and get into his own fight, I see.' He growled as he assessed his situation. One large guard was holding one of his hands; the other was holding his other hand. it had taken six of them to restrain him and three of them to drag him from the cafeteria. 'I don't want to hurt him but…' he sighed, 'my brother needs me!' With a grunt, he pulled his arms together, bringing the two security guards hurtling face first together, colliding with a sickening crack. The third guard on his left started to pull his nightstick, which had already hurt the hanyou. 'Damn them and that fuckin metal stick!' that's how they got him to the ground; they took him out at the knees. InuYasha turned and kicked the guard in the stomach, and uppercut him to his jaw sending the boy backwards into the wall. "Sorry, old man, but I'm out of here!" when the other two guards, who were holding Kouga saw this, they were awe-struck. InuYasha didn't wait for them to do anything; he took off running after the girl. He was next to her in a second. "Where is he?"

Rin pointed to the doors in front of them. InuYasha connected with the metal, shoulder first, and they ran outside. Sesshoumaru was lying in the middle courtyard of the school in a circle of glass and blood. Rin nearly toppled over her eyes wide and scared. InuYasha swallowed hard and fell to his brother's side, instantly putting his fingers against Sesshoumaru's neck. He held his breath as he listened for a pulse. Sighing in relief, he sat back onto his ass as his eyes took in the sight. Sesshoumaru was alive, hardly but still alive; his wounds would heal. InuYasha took a deep breath and turned slowly to glare at Rin who was still a few feet back, tears streaming down her face. "he's alive…" he let out a sigh and narrowed his eyes. 'Someone did this to him…someone who's gonna die!' jumping to his feet, he stalked three feet towards Rin. Grabbing her by her shoulders, he shook her once. "Who did this Rin?"

Rin gasped and tried to speak. She turned to look up at the window of the library then back at InuYasha. "They're coming…they…"

At that moment, the door behind the two slammed open and five armed cops and Principal Kaede ran out of the building. The cops immediately grabbed InuYasha as well as Rin. Turning quickly, two of the guards slammed InuYasha into the brick building, forcing his arms and legs apart. The other two guards were a little less hostile with Rin but still aggressive. Kaede glared at the two then her eyes fell upon the form of Sesshoumaru. "Stop!" the four cops paused in their spot and turned to stare at the principal. One cop was already next to Sesshoumaru, taking his pulse. "he's alive…"

Kaede was next to him in a moment, stooping over his body.

Rin struggled against the two guards and called out, "Mrs. Kaede…please…Sesshoumaru was thrown out the library window by Naraku…I tried to protect him!"

Kaede turned slowly to stare at Rin then glared up at the window. She turned to two of the cops, "go see if Naraku is okay then I want him in my office. Something is wrong here and I want answers."

InuYasha called out over his shoulder, slightly muffled from eating bricks. "Hag, I need to get my brother home! I had nothing to do with this shit…"

Kaede narrowed her eyes as she approached InuYasha. She nodded to the guards who let him go but did not uncuff him. "InuYasha…you may not be involved in this incident but you did send Kouga to the hospital…" InuYasha let out a low laugh and Kaede frowned. "Do not laugh, child, his wounds were sever."

Rin pulled against her cuffs, her breath shallow in her chest. "Please, Kaede, please… I need to be next to Sesshoumaru…he saved me…please."

Kaede nodded once and the cops reluctantly removed the cuffs. Rin immediately fled to the fallen boys side and fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms over her chest and began to sob. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should have listened!" She turned her head towards Kaede. "please, please headmaster…let InuYasha bring him home…please."

Kaede turned slowly to InuYasha, her eyes staring at him. "I am not pleased on your actions in the cafeteria. I should charge you with assault!"

InuYasha sneered and rolled his eyes. "Look, old woman, wolf shit had it coming! He stuck his snot where it didn't belong!"

Kaede sighed and shook her head. "boy…take the next three days to think about what you did. When you get back on Thursday, we'll have a long talk about it. in the mean time, we're gonna call another ambulance for your brother."

Rin looked down to see Sesshoumaru staring at her through pain filled amber eyes. "Rin...no…. doctors." He let out a long sigh before closing his eyes again. Her eyes lit up and she quickly glared at the others. Her voice was shaky and she was on the brink of tears. "No! He doesn't want doctors…please…he's asking not to."

Kaede was by her side in a moment, staring down at the once again unconscious boy. She glared from the boy to the girl who was draped over his body. "Rin…for the school's protection…"

Rin glared up at the woman, fury burning in her eyes as the tears streaked her pale cheeks. "He said no!"

Kaede took a step back and sighed. "Fine, I release him on his word and yours."

A cop behind her shuffled his foot in the dirt and called out the woman timidly. "Uhh…headmaster Kaede, we really need to call an ambulance. Its protocol…and we need to arrest the people who did this."

InuYasha scoffed and called out, "go ahead, I'm sure you'll need one if Naraku is really in the situation I think he is!"

Kaede sighed and nodded to the guards. "Uncuff InuYasha, we need to find the other boy."

The four cops glared at woman as if she was crazy. "Ma'am, he attacked someone…. And he also took out four security guards…. shouldn't you…"

Kaede stormed by the cops glaring at them as she walked, "come this way to find Onigumo Naraku."

The cops nearly jumped at the name and quickly pulled the cuffs off of InuYasha, glaring back at the unconscious boy. As they walked through the glass doors, the one that was holding InuYasha muttered to the other, "I'm sure Diegosan will want to know about this."

InuYasha glared back at the cops, anger surging in his eyes. He had half a mind to go after them, to put them in their place.

Somewhere behind him a desperate voice called to him, "InuYasha, please…we have to get him somewhere safe!"

InuYasha glared over his shoulder and saw Rin's pleading face. With a sigh, he stormed to her side. "Come on," he said while draping his arm under his brother's arm. He lifted his brother up with a grunt, his strength not half of its normal level. He groaned as he slowly began to drag Sesshoumaru off towards the parking lot. "Naraku is going to pay through the nose for this one…he's gonna regret crossing our path."

Rin didn't hear Inuyasha's words; her entire being was concentrated on the boy who was being dragged. 'if hadn't of….if Sesshoumaru didn't come when he did…I could have been dead. Naraku would have killed me!' she felt tears being again to pull at her eyes. 'Oh Sesshoumaru…I'm so sorry…'

Kagome sighed as the cheerleaders took a five-minute break from their work out. She was worried; Rin was not in chorus nor was she at practice. What made matters worse was that neither was InuYasha. 'I don't care if that pig gets hit by a car and dies but if something happened to Rin…' She tied her white sneakers as she watched the football players have a much safer practice without the white haired menace running around. 'He's such an asshole…I can't believe that he…' she shook her head as she felt tears pulling at her eyes, 'I will not cry over him. I will not! He bet Kouga that he would sleep with me in a week…that's the only reason he took me out. He didn't even deny it…he didn't even fight for Me.' she sighed as she tapped her fingers against the green blades of grass. 'He didn't know me at the time? What a load of shit. That has to be the lamest excuse I ever heard. I knew what he was…. what type of guy he was…. and I still gave him half a chance. I still let him in….i still allowed him touch me. I almost…' she shivered involuntarily as a cold wind picked up around the field. She let out a very trembling sigh as she wrapped her arms around her. 'Why…why did he do it? I really thought…' her eyes fell upon the form of Miroku walking through the parking lot looking very perplexed. She jumped to her feet in an instant and began running towards him. 'Maybe he'll know what happened to Rin.' "Miroku!"

Miroku was in his own little world. He had spent the last hour watching Sango practice for field hockey until he got a call from InuYasha. The message had been very brief, and that was what worried him. 'Sesshoumaru's hurt…bad. Naraku attacked Rin and Sessh stepped in. Naraku's somewhere around the club. I'm going to find him and I'm gonna rip his fuckin heart out. Come over so you can watch Rin.' He hadn't said goodbye, he didn't wait for Miroku to say anything, and he simply hung up. Now he had been forced to pry himself from watching the love of his life to baby-sit. He heard his name being shouted and turned to find Kagome barreling towards him. "Kagome?" 'Christ, she probably doesn't know a damn thing about what's happened?' he frowned as he remembered her and the hanyou's predicament. 'I told InuYasha not to be an ass…now that he actually cares he's done. She'll never forgive him.'

She paused in front of him, resting a hand on the silver car in front of her. "Miroku…where's…InuYasha…" she blinked for a moment, her face turning slightly red, "I mean Rin." She panted, shortly out of breath from running.

Miroku contained his smile this time with things looking rather serious. "Rin is at Inuyasha's…I don't know the full details so I am reluctant to say what happened. InuYasha is also at his home because he was suspended…"

Kagome's eyes darkened at the sound of his name and crossed her arms. "I don't care if he was…the bastard deserves it!"

Miroku sighed and leaned against his car. "Kagome…he…. InuYasha didn't mean…" he sighed to the fact that there was little defense he could give his friends course of actions. "He really likes you, Kagome, honestly. Don't tell him I told you cause he really would kill me, but your all he talks about. When its not you that he's blabbering on about, its ranting about his brother."

Kagome's face lightened a little at that but she still looked very angry. "I can't believe that he would make a bet like that! Why…why would he do such a thing?"

Miroku sighed and held out his hands. "Look, Kouga had approached InuYasha about staying away from you after the first day in gym class, he told Kouga since you weren't attached to anyone he was gonna see that you were with him, he never said anything about sleeping with you, by the end of the week. Kouga asked him to put money where his mouth was and InuYasha didn't seem to thrilled. Kouga said if Yash won, he would stay away from you. InuYasha liked the idea of that and agreed…Kouga added in the phrase 'claimed you' to the bet."

Kagome blinked once and sighed. "Damn Kouga…that would explain why he was randomly hanging out with Souta." She shook her head again, "did InuYasha speak up about the claiming part of the deal?"

Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "No…he didn't. I tried to warn him not to do it…I told him that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned but he didn't listen to me."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "So why was he suspended today?"

Miroku gave her a small grin and shrugged, "he wasn't just gonna let Kouga get away with being an asshole. Look, InuYasha told him today during gym that he didn't want the bet anymore cause he didn't want to bet over you. He really didn't…. he just wanted to get to know you without the pressure."

Kagome smiled for a moment then a sudden look of very set determination crossed her face. "Look, I don't care about that asshole, he could drop dead for all it matters. But I want to know what's wrong with Rin…" she glanced over her shoulder at the gathering teens waiting on their leader. "Let me dismiss my girls and grab my book bag and I'll follow you back to Sesshoumarus."

Miroku nodded and the girl bounced off back to her class. Sighing he shook his head, 'InuYasha really fucked up…he'll be lucky if she talks to him again. I see it on her face and in her eyes; she's hurt about what happened. Inu was wrong for making the bet and I knew it was gonna slap him in the face eventually. I don't think Kouga realized how much he was begging for death though talking to Kagome about it.' Kouga had been transported to a hospital shortly after being suspended for three days. He had heard from Ginta, one of Kouga's little followers, that he had a dislocated jaw, shattered eye socket and a broken nose…. the nose injury being from Sesshoumaru…. and for a demon that was bad. He was released with little treatment; his wounds would heal after a few weeks. Sesshoumaru was the one Miroku was worried about. For a demon by the likes of Sesshoumaru to fall, it had to be bad. It had to be really bad though for InuYasha to worry like he was. Miroku shook his head again as Kagome ran back to him, her eyes kind of glazed over. 'She's worried…. for her friend or for InuYasha, I'm not sure.' He gave her a small reassuring smile, "don't worry Kagome, this will all be fine." 'I can't tell her InuYasha is out there right now looking for Naraku…she'll flip. Whether she still has feelings for the bastard or not, she'll get worked up then I get to hear about.' he frowned at the thought of his friend being the vindictive cowboy that he was. 'he's gonna get himself killed.'

Kagome wasn't reassured but smiled regardless, "I know…now I don't quite remember how to get there so I'll follow you."

Miroku nodded and got into his car. He was about to shut the door when he stuck his head out and called to the girl across the parking lot. "Try to keep up, Kagome, we need to move."

Rin had sat by Sesshoumaru for a long time before realizing that the demon had a lot of dried blood on him. InuYasha had dragged the boy to his room before patting Rin on the shoulder saying he would take care of it and walking out. She wanted to argue with InuYasha ….she didn't want another person to fall for her problems, her mistakes. But Sesshoumaru needed her….he was hurt directly because of her. InuYasha would strike in vengeance for his brother…right now she was not about to stop him. she would have attacked if she could have but she had no power behind her. She walked into the bathroom that was right outside of Sesshoumaru's door…the bathroom that she had run into him at. She brought her hand up to her cheek where she was bruised, remembering the gently touch of his hand. Tears welled in her eyes as she grabbed a washcloth and ran it under hot water. 'Its my fault he's injured…if we hadn't of fought then Naraku would never have grabbed me when he did…maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt.' She sighed and wrung out the washcloth and returned to the demon's room. It was a very elegant room…plain but regal. The walls were a light shade of beige with gold molding. He had a desk with a computer and television, a small black leather couch with a bookshelf, and his dresser and bed were all a beautiful dark oak color. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru and gently wiped a small cut on his cheek that was surrounded by blood. He moved slightly under her touch but remained passive. She felt tears running down her cheeks, unaware of when she had begun crying, as she wiped some blood off of his forehead. A single tear landed on Sesshoumaru's cheek from her face and he cracked his eyes open. Rin was too much of in her own world to see this and nearly jumped out of her skin when he brought a hand up to her cheek. He wiped the falling tears away from her cheeks and gave her a small painful smile. "Rin…don't cry."

Rin paused and stared into the demon's eyes, and tried to hold in her tears. "Sesshoumaru…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…"

Sesshoumaru moved his fingers from her cheeks to her lips, draping one over the two small pieces of red flesh. "Shush…this isn't your fault. Don't be sorry."

Rin gasped as he gently ran his hand from her lips down her cheek. "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and winched in pain, then very slowly wrapped his arm around the girls shoulders and pulled her down so that she was lying on the bed next to him. He pulled her against his chest and closed his eyes. "Just…get some…rest, Rin."

Rin froze as he brought her head onto his chest. She heard his labored breathing return to a very peaceful state and she stretched without moving to see that his eyes were closed. "He's sleeping…"she sighed and threw the cloth she was holding onto the floor. Closing her eyes, she wrapped one arm over his chest and sighed. "I'll stay, Sesshoumaru, until you tell me to go."

InuYasha peered through the crack in his brother's door to find Rin and Sesshoumaru both asleep next to each other. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he looked at them. 'Kagome…' he sighed and closed the door quietly. 'I have a lot of mistakes to atone for once I'm done with this. Kagome will be my first. She….' He gulped as he paused from walked and put his back against the wall. The thought of her being mad at him made his heart ache. 'She means a lot to me. It's been a long time since I felt…happy…with someone. Been a damn long time. I won't let her slip away…I annoyed the shit out of her once to go out with me, I can do it again. I'll make her understand…she has to.' He stomped back to his room and pulled a small switchblade out from his dresser. 'Kagome and Rin are not safe until Naraku is dealt with. I don't care what the fuck happened, Naraku is going down. He had the gull to fuck with my family…with my friends!' Tucking it into his sock, he grabbed his leather bomber and ran out of the house. 'I'll kill Naraku for this…he has it coming!'

He looked around the outside of the house for a moment and grinned wickedly. 'Who needs a car?' with a sharp bend of the knees, he began using his demon speed to run out of the gates and towards Abyss, becoming a white blur against the stormy gray sky.

Miroku and Kagome pulled up to the house a half an hour later. Jumping from the cars they ran inside to be greeted by an empty house. "Rin!" Miroku spun in a circle calling up the stairs but was greeted by silence. With a sigh, he turned slowly to Kagome, "she might be sleeping…. why don't you check her room, I'll check Sesshoumarus' to see if he's okay."

Kagome nodded and both ran up the steps. She slowly approached the brown door, her mind in a thousand different places. 'God Rin, please don't let anything have happened.' She closed her eyes as she opened the girl's door slightly. 'If he hurt her again… I'll rip his balls off, I swear to god!' she glanced inside calling out timidly, "Rin?" the room was empty of inhabitants. Kagome sighed and leaned against the door frame. 'Rin, where are you? What happened?' she still felt guilty for the past months of not noticing. How did it go by so unnoticed? She had bruises and scratches. Kagome never took a second thought of it when Rin told her she got them from cheerleading or from gym. 'I never would have thought…' she closed the door as she backed into the hallway. 'never in a thousand years would I have thought she was covering for something like this. Kouga…she seemed happy with that jerk. She cried when they broke up….god, what was she thinking the whole time? Did Kouga know? No…he would have gone after Naraku. She must have been suffering while she was with him. no wonder why she didn't want to have sex with him.' Kagome gasped and brought both hands to her mouth. 'she must have been heartbroken more so when Kouga wanted to break it off because she wouldn't' sleep with him. She was already being forced to…dear god…' she shook her head and fought back tears of sorrow for her friend. 'Poor Rin…'

"Kagome."

Kagome turned swiftly to find Miroku staring out at her from a room down the hall. She took a moment to compose herself then ran down to him praying that everything was okay. 'okay? No…nothing is okay. Nothing will be okay for a long time.' she called from half way down the hallway, "Did you find her?"

Miroku gave her a wide smile and answered quietly, "I found both of them."

Kagome gave him a blank stare and peeked into the room. The two were sound asleep on the bed together, Rin wrapped around Sesshoumaru's body and his arms around her. The demon had looked better…blood matted his beautiful white hair and he was pretty scratched up, but he was alive. And he was…smiling? Kagome backed out quietly, her eyes wide like saucers. She shut the door silently and turned around the face Miroku. "What…. are they…have they…. what is going on?"

Miroku shrugged and answered, "I guess they are comfortable." He laughed as Kagome narrowed her eyes at his insinuation. He held up both hands in front of his body and quickly added, "At least they are okay."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and shrugged. "Rin didn't look hurt …at lest on the outside. Sesshoumaru had to be in a bad fight to be that messed up."

Miroku scoffed and answered with a laugh, "yeah, though I would hate to see how the other guy is faring. No one can hit Sesshoumaru and get away with it. Naraku's head had to have been severed from his body."

Kagome winched at the name. "Do you think it was Naraku?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and stared at her. Sarcastically he asked with a bit of a snap, "What do you think?" Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and softened his tone. "Of course it was. Sesshoumaru made an appearance after taking Rin to the library after you left, right after InuYasha kicked Kouga's ass. He tried to pull InuYasha off of Kouga but ended up knocking Kouga out when Kouga mistakenly attacked him. Then he was gone when security showed up. All of this had to have happened after that…Sesshoumaru must have returned to a scene he didn't' like. Besides, InuYasha gave me the heads up on the story."

Kagome sighed while walking back down the steps towards the basement with Miroku in tote. "That means that Rin was left alone…." she sighed and didn't want to ask nor really know what happened. She could guess…. it would have been evident as to what happened. Sesshoumaru must have walked in on Rin being molested. 'I hope he didn't…I mean…I hope Sesshoumaru got there in time. What matters is that they are both alive. Sesshoumaru must have stood up for Rin…I really hope he kicked Naraku's ass!' She paused by the front door, her eyes focused on Miroku. "You said you talked to InuYasha…where is he?"

Miroku nodded and glanced around the house. "I don't know where he went. He told me he wanted me to come over and watch Rin. He must have…" his voice trailed off as his eyes widened. InuYasha had mentioned going after Naraku but Miroku thought he was full of it. Suddenly he was not to sure. "If he went after Naraku…"

Kagome met his glare and froze. "Naraku was taken to the hospital…I saw an ambulance that appeared after the cops came in. I'm sure Naraku's dad is with him…InuYasha can't take on Diegosan…" she tried to keep calm but her heart was beginning to pound. 'He's a jerk but if he gets hurt…he's helping Rin because of me….' She turned to stare at Miroku, "we have to find him!"

Miroku shoved away all the statements he wanted to quote her on…. ask her why she cared but what mattered to him is that his friend…his best friend…was out there somewhere probably getting his ass kicked. He nodded in agreement and the two fled to the door of the house and jumped into Miroku's Ferrari. Flooring it, the two sped away from the mansion.

InuYasha sat on the awning across from Abyss, his eyes glowing with anger. 'I can smell Naraku's blood…he's in there all right.' He turned his attention towards the two guards at the door of the club. 'They won't pose a threat!' he sneered as a drop of rain assaulted his nose. 'Son of a bitch, of all the fuckin days, it has to rain today.' He shook his head and jumped from the awning of the one door to Abyss's awning, unknown to either of the two guards who stood beneath him. With a sly smirk, he brandished his claws and sliced clear through the thick material and landed soundlessly behind the two men. He brought his right leg behind him and launched a round house at the first guard, knocking him clear into the street. Turning with awing speed, he caught the second guard with a strong punch to his jaw bone and following through with a second punch to the guys left cheek, sending him hurtling into the bushes. Rubbing his hands together, InuYasha grinned and walked silently into the club, keeping his eyes open for security cameras. What he missed was the outside camera.

Getting inside, InuYasha entered the empty clubroom and glared about. He could see a light beaming from beneath the red door upstairs. He growled as he took a few steps towards the door. Suddenly five men poured in behind him into the dark room, and six appeared as if from nowhere. InuYasha jumped back and sneered at the men. Anger surged though his blood and diluted his mind. "If you value your lives, get out of my way!"

A voice called from behind him on the iron stairwell, "Hanyou, you would be wise to surrender now."

Turning on his heels, InuYasha found Diegosan staring at him in disgust. "I have no qualms with you, old man, but your son is in deep shit!"

Diegosan's eyes darkened as he bellowed out, "my son was nearly killed today by your pathetic brother!"

InuYasha scoffed and narrowed his eyes, "your son had it coming. He's been raping a helpless girl!"

Diegosan's eyes opened with amusement. "So the bitch finally told someone? It doesn't matter, she's my son's property to do with as he likes. No slave can be raped if it is her occupation to be that. she's what you would call…"

InuYasha stared at the man in shock, his eyes filled with hatred. He cut the man off before he could say anymore to piss off the hanyou. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Are you that fuckin ignorant? Rin is not his property…"

Diegosan straightened his back and tilted his head, "actually she is…her father gave her to me along with his company. All for the price of ones head, I presume. He was given an ultimatum; surrender both his daughter and his company or die. He chose life. I only keep him in other countries on 'business' because he doesn't want to see the look on Rin's face…see the bruises on her body. He knows what my son is doing to her and he chooses to look the other way."

InuYasha balled his fists at his side. "You bastard!" InuYasha felt his eyes beginning to bleed red. How dare this fucker say such things about Rin? Who was he to choose someone's destiny? Rin had never hurt anyone in her life…why destroy such an innocent girl?

Diegosan pulled back and stared at the boy in mock surprise. "Funny for you to call me a bastard, InuYasha. Was it not you who grew up without a father? Wasn't he murdered when you were but a child? I'm sure that he wouldn't have wanted to see you as you are now anyway, pathetic and weak. Your worthless, hanyou, both you and your bastard brother are worthless. Both of you deserve to be put out of your misery. You two made a mistake getting involved with me…I'll see you both to your graves. Then I'll make sure those little bitches you hang around follow just as quickly."

InuYasha snapped. With a deep growl, he lunged at the guards in front of him. He took the first two out, possibly fatally, with his claws. He turned and kicked another in the head and punched the one closest. Two grabbed him from behind and tired to hold him. Throwing his weight backwards then abruptly forwards, InuYasha managed to off balance the two guards and hurl one over his head. He used his free arm to grab the scruff of the neck of the other guard holding him and hurled him forward, sending him to the floor. He brought the heel of his foot down on the same guards chest, ending the guards squirming. He turned to the remaining five and cracked his knuckles. Four charged him, two successfully tackling him to the floor. A third jumped onto the hanyou's chest and began punching him in the face and chest, trying to black out the hanyou. InuYasha struggled against the two holding his arms and felt himself fading. With a very deep growl, he brought his leg up and caught the man on his chest in the small of his back with his knee. The man fell forward and InuYasha thrust his body to his right, throwing the guard off of his body. Suddenly a jolt of very familiar searing pain shot through the hanyou's back left shoulder blade. He could smell burning flesh and threw himself onto his back, trying to escape the torture. He used his free hand to grab the tazer out of the offender's hand and tap the guy holding down his right hand. Before he could connect it with the man's skin, someone grabbed his hand and pulled it down to the ground, ridding him of the weapon. He glared up to only find a fist connecting with his face. He felt someone kick him in the ribs again and again and felt the bones beginning to give way in his body. Then with a flash of bright white light, he painfully began to black out as a boot connected with his head. As he was fading into the dark, he heard somewhere from behind him a voice call out, "bring him to the loading dock. If Sesshoumaru wants to attack my family, I'll kill his. I'm sure his brother's body will make him think twice before getting involved."

A giant thank you to all those who have reviewed. It really means a lot to get feedback on my writing. It gives me the strength to neglect my schoolwork and publisher and write more fan fiction. Some answers and comments to those who have responded (again, thank you all).

_Evangelion842- I don't plan on Kagome giving in to the baka any time soon. Though she was tempted at one point, lost in the moment, she won't be that quick to repeat mistakes. _

_Kagome Fan- I am a serious non-condoner of drugs and stuff myself, please everyone, believe me on that. I really am against the whole thought of hiding behind something. That's why they are in the story though, for InuYasha to have something to hide behind and learn his mistakes from. _

_Nightstarangel, Xfiledino and auoroa17- thank you so much for the kind words. This is what a writer waits for, just a few inspiring words to rekindle the fire. Thank you. _

_Modra- wow, this has to be the single most inspiring review I've gotten in a long time. yes, Kouga stuck his snot in where it didn't belong and got his ass handed to him for it. Naraku, Kikyo and Kouga will be back to bring more issues and complications, but all will similarly get their Asses handed to them as well…again…._

_Scherezade- I appreciate the honesty of your review and it made me reflect back to see if I really destroyed any part of the characters. Thank you for reminding me where this began and who these people really are (or for that matter who they aren't). it helped me find a lot of centers for these characters again that I seemed to blur slightly to the left. As for Inu, you're right, he's a jerk. I took the character that he was in the show with the complications that he mentally had with life and personified them to fit into today's time. with the desensitizing that the media has had on today's kids, to find something that was horrendous enough to sink InuYasha into this pit that he struggles to pull himself out of in the story; it had to be bad. as for the rapes, your right, there are a lot of victims of this atrocity. There will be no more rapes. Naraku has officially been neutered. LOL. Your foreshadowed correctly for what is to come but the success of that mission will be hinged on one VERY PISSED OFF hanyou. So no, there shall be no more rapes. I hope the story has not discouraged you from continuing to read. I really realy appreciated the honesty of your review and beg of you to keep me informed of your opinion._

All reviews (flames and all) are always welcomes as long as they are in good taste and actually have a logical point behind them. thank you


	20. Amends

Curse of the dragon 

you can read the unedited version at ?cid267495&submitViewChapter&id78294

yes that means someone's doing something they should SO NOT be doing.

Chapter 20 amends

InuYasha opened his eyes hazily to find a gun barrel pressed against the center of his forehead. He swallowed a dry lump, his body screaming in pain. He tried to talk…to call for help, but couldn't manage to cough out a syllable, let alone a plea. His eyes slowly traveled up the body in front of him and he mentally cursed. Diegosan stood staring down at the hanyou who was being held up by two henchmen. He groaned and stared at Diegosan, slightly swaying back and forth on his knees. He took in his surroundings slowly; a cold cement floor…a wide opening behind them. he knew they had to be in some mafia like warehouse. '…a body dump,' he thought coldly. He wanted to scream at the guy…he wanted to lash out and take down Diegosan, but he couldn't feel his legs. 'fuckin tazers,' he thought bitterly as he stared into the double barreled hollow tubes.

Diegosan cocked the gun and glared down at the offensive hanyou in front of him. He gave the boy a small smile before putting his finger on the trigger. "you piece of shit…you thought you could touch my son and go unpunished? You thought you could come in here and finish him off?" he removed his finger from the trigger and flipped the fun in his hands, so he was holding it by the barrels. With a sneer, Diegosan lashed out, striking InuYasha in the right cheek with the handle, leaving a nasty gash in the hanyou's face.

InuYasha turned his head with the painful blow. he felt his jaw nearly crack under the intense explosion of pain. Grinding his teeth together, he turned his head back to glare at Diegosan. He knew that the man meant to kill him…he knew he was as good as dead. He fought to keep conscious, the injuries he received earlier were screaming in agony and begging him to close his eyes and surrender. 'Kagome…god, Sesshoumaru, get them out of here, please.' He stared up at the demon above him, ready to look death in its eyes. 'I will not look away…if he is going to kill me, let him. I won't back down…'

Diegosan grabbed the handle of the gun and aimed the barrels at the hanyou's head. "don't worry, you little shit, your brother won't be far behind you on this fait. He'll be dead by morning." He sneered as he saw the brooding hatred in the boy's eyes. "I'll make good use of those whores you hang around with, don't worry. Anyone you had interaction with, InuYasha, will die, you can count on it. Enjoy hell!" he put his finger on the trigger and InuYasha braced he.

The following events InuYasha could hardly understand from his state of being. A ball of red flames shot by his face hitting the man on his left side. Another similar ball of flames connected with Diegosan right, as he was about to pull the trigger. Instead, he dropped the gun, which went off, shooting the man on Inuyasha's right side in the kneecap. Diegosan dropped to the floor, his suit coat ablaze in angry flames, screaming bloody murder. He began tossing himself around the floor trying to put out the fire. He heard something that sounded like the metal click of a hollow chamber then heard a thunderous snap of metal skidding through the barrel of a gun. He felt the breeze of a bullet pass by his cheek and borrow itself into Diegosan who was a few feet from him. he heard the sickening snapping of bone and tearing of muscle as the bullet wound its way through the man's torso. Another fireball shot by Inuyasha's head and hit the man who had been shot in the knee who was trying to stand up, grasping for the fallen gun. InuYasha felt an arm shooting under his shoulders and pulling him to his feet. He felt another arm secure him on the other side and felt himself being dragged away. He could hear the screaming howls of the men behind him who were left in the angry fire that now consumed the warehouse. Sunlight hit his eyes as he heard muffled voices calling to each other…calling to him. his felt his eyes pull themselves closed as he slumped once again into the unconscious realm of darkness.

Miroku and Kagome were almost at Abyss when two fire trucks blew by their car. The two exchanged worried glances as he sped up to follow the trucks. Miroku slammed the car to a stop as the scene before them played out in front of their eyes. Abyss was engulfed in an arry of angry orange flames that shot up twenty stories high from the small building. Miroku threw the car into park and shoved open his door. The roar of the fire was horrendous and nearly deafened the two. "InuYasha!" Miroku tried to scream over the burning but his voice was lost within the fire's fury. He glared back at Kagome who seemed to be frozen to her seat. "stay here!" he ran from the car and towards the fire. He had to save his friend. He stopped thirty feet from the building, glaring about for a way in. flames shot from every corner of the building in every direction. 'if he's in there…' Miroku stumbled backwards when a blue flame shot its way out the front door, consuming the canopy that lined the club. "InuYasha…"

Kagome's eyes were frozen on the scene before her. The club was ablaze and it was possible that InuYasha had been inside. She felt tears pull at the corners of her eyes as she stared on in disbelief. "Inu…Yasha?" she watched Miroku approach the club and wanted to scream to him…wanted to call him back. She gasped when he fell backwards as the flames shot out of the club door and sighed in relief when he started back to the car. 'if he was in there…' a tear slid down her cheek as she gaped at the building. 'no…please god no. he can't have been in there, he just couldn't have been!' she placed both of her hands on the dashboard, gripping it for dear life. 'please, please don't let him have been in there. He can't die…he can't…'

Miroku slowly got into the car, his face a black slate. He stared at the building for a moment, before putting the car into gear and backing up. "we need to get away before the other buildings go up or they try to pin this on us."

Kagome gasped and turned to look at Miroku. His voice was so emotionless…so cold. She saw the pain etched across his face…she felt it in her heart. The two drove down the road in a thick deadly silence. Kagome tried to say something…she wanted to say something. All that she could muster was a loud sob that pulled at her heart. "no…" she felt the tears beginning to fall like rain down her cheeks and into her lap. She wanted to curl up and die. 'I was so mad at him….i was so mad. But now…now I'll never get to…' she pounded her fist into the black leather dashboard and let out another sob.

Miroku stared at the girl next to him and closed his eyes for a second. He slammed on the break and threw his head against the head rest. "maybe…maybe he wasn't there…maybe he got out in time." he was trying to comfort the girl as well as himself but he knew different. He felt different. Something told him InuYasha had been there…that InuYasha was still there. Something screamed deep from within his soul that his best friend was dead.

Something hit the roof of Miroku's car and made both the inhabitants jump. Miroku was out of the car in a flash, staring at his roof. Kagome glanced over and her eyes widened. A brick laid on top of the car, leaving a dent in the beautiful finish of his car. Miroku turned ten shades of pissed off red as he stared at the offensive object. Kagome got out of her side, turning to stare at the object. "we're to far away for this to be debris…"

Miroku glared at the girl, anger consuming him. he shook his head slowly, his lips in a very thin line. He was so angry he didn't know what to say. He glared up into the sky and froze. "Kagome…"

Kagome stared at Miroku then turned and stared up. at the top of an older building someone was glaring down at the two…someone who she sort of recognized. "is that…Karron?"

Miroku jumped into the car in a second. "Kagome, get in now." Kagome followed, a little dazed, and Miroku put the car into drive, bringing it into an alley that was between the two buildings from which the brick had been thrown. Miroku parked the car and slid out from its leather seats. He walked around and helped Kagome out of the car and grabbed her hand. "son of a bitch….why didn't I think of this." Kagome raised an eyebrow as he tightened his hold on her hand, dragging her up to a metal gate. He pounded on the gate with his fist, his mind spinning through possible scenarios.

A gruff voice called from the other side, "what the fuck do you want?"

Miroku sighed and called back, "let me in Surron, I need to see Karron."

The metal gate made a grinding clicking sound and the gate swung open, letting the two outsiders in. walking down the narrow pathway, they came to an iron door. Miroku pushed against it will all of his weight and it shifted inwards. Kagome followed in awe. The door opened slowly into what once must have been a warehouse. Now it seemed to Kagome to be a fun house of mirth. Skate ramps were the first thing she saw, along with two giant half pikes that nearly reached the ceiling. Pool tables, ping-pong tables and foosball tables lined the dimly lit surroundings which kids were gathered around in excitement. A giant plasma television was at the far side with many different couches of various materials surrounding it. There had to be over a hundred kids loitering the area, some skating around the vicinity while others sat watching what looked like music videos. Kagome turned in wonder and nearly ran into a rather overly large boy. She pulled back and stared up and gasped.

Miroku turned to his left and found the door guard, an old acquaintance of Miroku's from his freshman year, Surron, staring at him his hands planted firmly on his hips. The boy was obese…standing almost seven feet tall, the boy had to weight almost three hundred plus pounds. He had shaggy black hair that hung greasily in his eyes, which were a brilliant shade of orange. Miroku, however, was not pleased to see the man. "Surron…where's Karron?"

Surron narrowed his eyes, avoiding the boys question. Sure, he knew Miroku from his visits to the safe house over the past two years. He really got to know Miroku, though, his repeated senior year when Miroku started at the school. Miroku was an outcast, much like Surron. They clicked and came up with a joint idea to open a place where everyone could hang out. Even when Miroku strayed away from the idea, it kept Surron's attention and he had done just that. He opened a place for runaways and troubled teens. It wasn't a safe house for words; it was more of a hideout. There were few rules, only focusing on no violence indoors and no lewd sexual acts. His gaze drifted from Miroku to Kagome as he slowly eyed the girl up and down, judging her. he gave the boy a sneer, "See you brought a friend with you…" he glared daggers at the girl, as if he had a personal vendetta against her. Though his words were directed at Miroku, he continued to leer at Kagome. "I don't think she exactly fits in with the crowd, Miroku."

Miroku sighed and stormed past the doorman. "I don't have time to explain myself Surron. I'm looking for my friend…he was at Abyss before it went up in flames. I need to know if he's…" Miroku sighed and shook his head slowly.

Surron gave Miroku a small knowing smile. "You talking about the silver haired fowl mouthed kid? He's upstairs with Karron…he's banged up pretty bad though."

Kagome's eyes shot straight to the giant in front of her. Hope tugged at the back of her mind, acknowledging the dim rationalization that there might be some left. "You mean he's alive?"

Surron glared down at Kagome, his black hair clouting his eyes. "Yeah, for now. Like I said, Diegosan really gave him the nasty one two if you know what I mean. Don't worry…. we took care of that fucker." He gave Kagome a sarcastic smile before letting his eyes drift back to Miroku.

Miroku paused in his step, turning to glare at the boy. His brows creased in worry. "You didn't…"

Surron flicked a smile at Miroku, "the bastard has had it coming for a long time. Only took one shot…" Surron pointed his index finger at Kagome and tapped his thumb against the skin, imitating a gun, "…bang…and down he went. Diegosan won't be blackmailing my old man, nor anyone anymore."

Kagome gasped and took an involuntary step back from the boy. Every gut feeling that screamed in her ears told her to run, to get away from these people. If he had killed Diegosan…did that mean Naraku was dead as well? If not…what kind of wrath and retribution would to demon carry towards the hanyou and his friends? What had she gotten herself into? "You…you…"

A very snide voice called from behind the three, "…Did what was necessary to save _your_ hanyou."

The three turned around to find Karron leaning against the door. She had on a deep purple hoodie, the hood lying against her back, and a pair of tight fitting black pants. She swayed up to Miroku and brought a hand up to his face. Miroku swallowed hard as the panther diva ran her claws over his cheek lightly, leaving very faint scratches. Miroku tried hard not to winch…he and Karron had a small past together, nothing substantial…nothing that had hurt him to walk away from. They had a fling…it didn't work out…. she wanted more; he wanted less…they left it on good terms. Sure, they had stayed friends, but it was the kind of friendship where they did not touch each other or come within five feet of each other. It just wasn't safe. Besides, he had heard rumors that Karron had taken a strong liking to Souta…though he would die before he ever told Kagome that news. "Karron…did you…"

Karron shrugged and pulled away, giving a glowering stare at Kagome before turning back to Miroku. "Fuck if I know…all I know is that they were down when the fire appeared." Karron gave Miroku a small smirk. "I told you a long time ago that Naraku was going to fall. I just needed someone to take out one of the Onigumos…we took out the other."

Miroku gasped and held up a hand, palm out. "Are you telling me that you killed Diegosan? That he was in the fire?"

Surron gave Miroku an all-knowing smile. "We're not saying anything…just that he won't be bothering us anymore."

Miroku heard Kagome gasp and pressed on. "So…you shot him?"

Surron looked slightly startled then gave a heartfelt laugh. "No, _I_ did not shoot him…"

Kagome shook her head, refusing to listen to these people talk about murder any longer. She didn't want any part in it…she just wanted her life back, her friends back. Unfortunately, that also meant that she wanted the jerk back. 'He might be a baka but he's a good guy deep down…maybe that's why I'm…. no, Kagome, don't say it; don't bring back up that argument. He's a baka, a jerk and a pig!' she sighed and met Karron's stare. "Where's InuYasha?"

Karron very slowly turned to stare at the girl with a deep loathing looming about here eyes. She nearly growled at the girl but stopped herself. Instead, she snidely answered, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, sweetheart, your hanyou's fine. He's resting…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and straightened her back, trying to match the defiant gaze of the girl in front of her. "I want to see him…"

Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave it a small reassuring squeeze. Trying to settle down the cheerleader, he asked Karron blatantly, "Can we speak with him?"

Karron shifted her weight slowly from one foot to the other. "If he weren't one of us, he'd be dead for what he did to Kouga. Aayme wasn't very pleased when she had to get him out of the hospital. He's hurt pretty badly…not as bad as your half-breed but he's still hurt. And it was the half-breeds fault if my information is correct as to how Kouga was injured and for that matter how he ended up with Diegosan." She gave Miroku a small smirk, "but never the less, he's alive."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "Kouga ran his mouth at the wrong time about the wrong thing…"he glanced at Kagome who had balled her hands into fists. He clicked his tongue against his teeth and looked back at the others. "It's a sore subject…I'm sorry if Aayme is pissed but Kouga had it coming. Let me get InuYasha and I'll be on my way…"

Karron stared hard at Kagome, her eyes nearly piercing Kagome's soul. "So tell me your part in this, Higurashi?" she wanted to hear it from the might Kagome…she wanted to hear Kagome confess that she was in love with the half breed…that she could stoop herself to loving something that was less perfect that she was.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "I don't have to answer to you, Karron. I just want to see InuYasha…"

Karron stared at the girl in confusion that gave way to amusement. "You don't mean to tell me that his line actually worked on you." she laughed callously. "Holy shit, here I mocked him for trying that shit on someone by the likes of you. But it worked…" she narrowed her eyes and her tone gave way to a threat, "you got a really good guy there, Kagome. I hardly know him but know that he's a better person then you are…you should…"

Kagome scoffed at the girl and stared at her. "Better person? Karron, you hardly know InuYasha and you don't know me. You don't know anything about me! you know…"Kagome shook her head slowly, anger building up like flames in her brown eyes, "I'm really starting to get sick of people telling me who I am and what I am. You don't know anything…. Karron…_anything_ about me."

Karron raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I know more about you then you would ever believe. You live in your own world where everyone loves _you_. You hold yourself to higher morals then anyone else you know because in your heart you feel that your better then them! You feel you have to prove your better then them! Hell, you won't even let yourself fall into the same category as the other girls you hang out with. You want everyone to want you but no one can have you. You want to be unobtainable yet the apple of every guys eye. You walk through the hallways with that stupid grin on your face acting like you are god's gift to all of us. Your pretty, your get good grades and your captain of the cheerleaders!" she scoffed staring at Kagome. "You desire to be the best at everything and god forbid someone tries to beat you at your own game! You cry at stupid petty shit and turn your face away from serious accusations. You're a bitch…Kagome…that is what you are. I don't need to fuckin know you to know that!"

Kagome stared at the girl in front of her agape. Rage burned in her eyes but she was speechless.

"Can it, Karron. She's not a bitch, you don't even fuckin know her." Kagome turned to see Miroku glaring at the girl, anger radiating off of him. She gently reached out for the boy's arm. "Miroku…its okay…"

Karron narrowed her eyes and coughed out another cold laugh. "Three weeks ago Miroku, you agreed with me! What the fuck changed?"

Miroku sighed and shook his head slightly. "I stopped taking in the general consensus of the school and made my own opinion. You should do the same, Karron. You might see the truth then."

Karron gave him a look of disgust and crossed her arms over her chest. "I saw the truth the first day I started school here. It was like a giant neon glowing sign over her head that screamed, 'bitch'. Not once in three years have you or your minions ever stooped to talking to me or any other hood for that matter. Just kept your prissy little noses in the air. I always wondered how fast you would drown if it rained." She snapped back as she closed her eyes and sighed, suddenly turning to glare out the window.

Kagome wanted to cry…she wanted to run from this fight but she wasn't going to. This bitch had some nerve to make such in depth assumptions. "And what about you Karron? Now that you have gone and figured me out, lets put you under the microscope! You hide yourself from the world, waiting for it to give you what you feel you're owed. You strive for nothing yet you yearn for everything. When you don't get it, it is someone else's fault. God forbid you ever do anything wrong…you say I never stooped to talk to you? Did you ever try to talk to me? Did you ever try to smile in my direction? That stupid little grin, Karron, is who I am. I like being me…I like my life, I like my friends, I'm happy. Maybe happy is a word you don't understand, but I am. I worked my way up to where I am now…I went through shit in high school, more so then I'm sure you can dream of. I was considered the slut of the school because of Kikyo…I had guys groping me cause they thought they could. Do you know what its like to nearly get pulled into a bathroom by a guy you never met, intent on one thing? I forced people to see who I really was…I forced them to distinguish me from Kikyo. I made a name for myself…I worked to be cheerleading captain, I worked to get honors, I worked Karron, nothing was handed to me. It's sad, though, that you think other wise. You should look for the facts before you just make assumptions."

Karron stared at the girl for a moment, taken back by her words. She crossed her arms and muttered, "whatever, bitch, just go see your fuckin hanyou."

Kagome shook her head again and turned to grab Miroku's arm. "come on…lets get InuYasha and get out."

Miroku was slightly in shock from Kagome's defense. He gave her an earnest smile and nodded following behind her. "Karron, if you would show us…"

Karron scoffed again and took the lead muttering up the stairwell.

Feeling like a salmon going up stream, the three pushed their way through the crowded steps. 'This is worse then school, could these steps be any narrower?'' Kagome thought as she roughly bumped into a boy in a black sweatshirt. She nearly stopped mid step as she glared back over her shoulder at the boy who she hit. Her mouth dropped slightly as her brows creased. 'Was that….' she shook her head, suddenly feeling rather feverish and sweaty. The simple thought of that being who she thought it was made her head spin. 'No, there is no way. Souta would never be here…he would never be involved with such a people.' She took one more glance over her shoulder but found the figure of the boy gone in the crowd. She swallowed hard and made a mental note to talk to Souta later. She let out a deep sigh as she ran to catch up with the others.

Sesshoumaru cocked open an eye to find Rin lying by his side, her arms draped over him. He smiled for the first time in a long time as he gently laid his lips on the top of her head. 'How has she managed to enrapture me so? It was so easy claiming to follow her around to protect her…but who is going to protect her from me?' he grinned as he felt her move against him, shifting her weight. Her eyes fluttered open and he shut his, interested to see what she was going to do. She pulled her arm back and slightly gasped, which sent Sesshoumaru into a whirl of fear. 'Is she ashamed to be here with me like this…is she regretful over this?' he held his breath and awaited her reaction.

Rin gently reached out and caressed his cheek with two fingers, delicately tracing his jawbone. "Sesshoumaru?" He wanted to answer, his body called for him to answer, but he was too befuddled by her actions to say anything. He wanted to get to know and understand this girls working. He wanted to know how she thought and what went through her beautiful mind. When he thought about it, he really didn't know much about Rin except for the burning fact that he wanted her…he wanted her badly. He felt her sit up and slightly stretch. He heard her gasp and call out to no one, "wow…eleven PM…I wonder if the others are here yet." He frowned as he felt the bed shift with her getting off of the mattress and heard her slowly moving around the room. He heard his closet open and creased his brow in confusion. 'What is she looking for?' He heard her then mutter after a moment, "where do they keep the towels?"

Rin felt dirty…Since Naraku laid a hand on her in the library, she had such a tainted feeling of filth swirling about her body. She would have been home, had it been a normal encounter, and jumped into a streaming hot shower that would have scolded her skin and forced her to feel revived…cleansed her for the time being. But she needed to be by Sesshoumaru's side…she needed to be with him while he healed. She was pretty sure he was going to be okay. When she woken up he had been smiling…it was the first time she saw such a blissful look on the demons face and something tugged at her essence to want to see that everyday on his face. She sighed as she quietly walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. Rin walked into the bathroom and found the towels in the linen closet. Sighing, she closed the door and turned on the hot water. She let it warm up as she peeled off her jeans and tee shirt. 'I hope Sesshoumaru isn't mad at me for what happened…we shouldn't have argued. I should have stayed by him. A guy who looks that good can't be wrong…not Sesshoumaru, he would never lead me astray. I hardly know the guy but I know that much. I know that he means the best. Kagome and the others…they say he's heartless; InuYasha continuously calls him a bastard. Like Yash has a place to talk?' she peeled off her black thong and her matching black bra and threw it into the pile of cloths that was accumulating on the floor. She stepped into the hot water and gasped slightly, and winched in pain. Eventually her body relaxed in the steaming stream of water and she rested her head against the marble tile. She groaned as she felt a very familiar sensation building inside of her. Lust. She wanted Sesshoumaru so bad she could taste it. She had felt that way from the first time she found herself lost in those golden orbs of his. So defiant, so strong…he was everything she wanted and everything she had always been berated. He was comforting for her to be around, a soothing influence on her stressful life. Even in the darkest of hours, she could ease her pain with the thought of his handsome face. She sighed as her loins burst into a heated desire. It was such a burning passion that it shook her to her core. She could have relieved herself of the lust…of the raw need. But it wouldn't have done any good…her hand was not what she wanted to feel…she wanted him. She needed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood slowly from his bed, grimacing in pain. He glared down at his half naked body and frowned. His shirt had been removed and he was in the pair of blue jeans he had worn to school. Dried blood covered his chest and small, nearly invisible scratches laid long healed beneath the coating of crimson. 'I must have been hurt bad to have bled like this.' He glared over his shoulder at the bed sheets and frowned. The white Egyptian cotton was now soaked with blood in various parts. Sighing, he made a mental note to change them later. Interested to know what happened to his brother, Sesshoumaru painfully made his way into the hallway. Of course the thought of following Rin played heavily in his mind but he suppressed that feeling. 'She's healing…it's the last thing I need to do is to hurt her more then she has been.' That's when it hit him. A scent of desire…a primal need calling to him, seeping into his soul. It was a plea begging for him, wanting him. His head shot towards the bathroom door and his mouth went dry. 'Rin?' he sniffed the air of the house, trying to overcome the scent that stiffened his groin… he tried to smell if his brother was indeed home or not. His eyes clouded over, engulfing him in the intoxicating scent that called to him, and gave up on his quest of knowledge. He needed to get to Rin…he needed to be with her…to be in her. He opened the door slowly, praying he was not mistaken. Steam bellowed out of the room and Sesshoumaru fought back the urge to cough. He pushed forward into the room and walked to the sink, which was a little south of the marble bathtub. Runner lights lined the ceiling and the entire bathroom was made of a light red/beige marble. It had an antique legacy about it…something that made Sesshoumaru marvel about. The bathtub was covered by three shower curtains; one on the inside of the tub which was a sheer plastic to keep the water inside, the second was a satin cloth that kept to the outside for looks and the third were beige drapes that hung majestically to the sides of the tub, never being moved. He leaned in to the sink and pulled out a washcloth from the small rack that was above the sink holding small towels. 'No, I'm not mistaken…' he inhaled deeply as he turned on the warm water and grinned as he heard the girl from inside the shower call out in shock. 'she is calling to me…her body is calling to me.'

Rin froze as she heard the door open. Her body was screaming at her at this point but she just stood staring blankly at the wall under the hot stream of water. But now…now he was in the room with her. She didn't know how she knew it was him but she knew. Something told her that the presence she felt was Sesshoumaru. 'Does he know?' she thought with sudden shock. 'Can he smell it through this shower?' she felt her cheeks turn bright red as she began to panic. That's when her water turned ice cold for just a moment. She let out a loud whimper as the water splashed on her body, rejuvenating her slightly. She growled slightly and clenched her fists. 'That jerk…he knows I'm in here.' She narrowed her eyes as a grin slipped onto her lips. 'What game is he playing?'

Sesshoumaru turned off his water and ran the cloth over his chest, wiping off the spilt blood. He got off most of the blood and threw the now crimson cloth back into the sink, glowering at it as if it had offended him. He grinned as he heard Rin gasp and chuckled as he heard what sounded like a low growl echo from the shower curtain.

A rather playfully annoyed voice called out to him, "Don't you knock?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly at the tone of her voice. He walked towards the tub and stood in front of it. He sniffed the air delicately, her scent driving him to the peak of his patience. "Don't you lock your doors?"

Rin popped her head around the glare at the demon with the best attempt of a stern reprimanding look. 'Oh god, he needs to go before I do something we'll both regret!' she struggled with an answer for a moment. "You had to have known I was in here! Now go on and get out so I can finish up and get out of the shower."

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl for a moment, reading her expression. She was afraid…she was afraid of what was going to happen. At first he thought she feared him and hurt worse then the wounds that plagued his body. Slowly he realized that she was afraid of the two of them ending in this compromising position. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. "No."

Rin stared at the demon for a moment, watching the grin twist about his lips. 'kami…he knows.' She nearly smacked herself mentally as she pulled back into the shower, pressing her forehead against the marble. 'He can smell me…he can smell desire. Damn him and that demon nose of his!' She closed her eyes and sighed. 'He knows and he isn't leaving.' a small grin pulled to Rin's lips as a plan slowly formed in her mind. 'He knows that I want him and he's still here, which means….' She took a deep breath and let out decently loud sob. She had faked tears for a few years now, though it had once been one of her best talents. It worked well on her father when he was home and it was how she got a car worth more then half the homes in Tokyo. It was how she was going to get her mate.

Sesshoumaru grinned as the girl pulled herself back into the shower. 'She is toying with me…she knows what demons are capable of. Why try to hide it?' he sighed and slowly dropped his arms to his sides. 'She can't be ready for this…she was…' he cursed himself mentally and shook his head slowly. 'I'm such a fool…Rin can't be ready for this and I'm exploiting her!' suddenly a very deep self loathing foamed in his mouth and coursed through his blood. 'What the hell was I thinking? I've been around that baka brother of mine to long!' holding up both hands, he began to move away from the tub until her sob fell upon his ears. His eyes opened wide and he moved towards the tub with alarming speed. "Rin?" he stood next behind the curtain of the shower, trying to figure out why she was suddenly crying. 'Kami, what have I done?' His voice softened in its tone as he called out again, "Rin?"

A hand shot out from the shower and wrapped around his wrist.

"Rin…Rin, are you in there?"

Rin glared at the door over her shoulder then down into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He seemed awfully angry. Rin giggled and kissed his cheek. "That would be Kagome." Rin's cheeks darkened . She bit her lip as she glared about the bathroom. She met Sesshoumaru's gaze who seemed to be telling her to do something. He muttered, 'make her go away!' "uhh…Kagome?"

Kagome knocked again, hearing her friends muffled voice. "Rin, are you okay? Rin, I need to talk to you!"

Rin sighed as she turned to find Sesshoumaru staring silent death threats at the door…or at her friend…she wasn't sure which one. Rin's eyes widened as she glared about the room. "She can't see you here! Not like this…this won't do at all!" Rin squeaked as she grabbed a towel and quickly dried off her body. She slid back into her clothes from earlier and stared around the room. "I'm fine, Kagome…" Rin nearly stumbled backwards into the sink as she tried to quickly pull a pant leg on. In an instant, she was in Sesshoumaru's arms, and he was staring down at her looking rather crestfallen. She stood onto her own feet and kissed him lightly on the lips before puling him towards the shower. "Stay here…I'm so sorry." She kissed him again, this time almost loosing herself in the kiss.

"Rin, who are you talking to?"

Rin's eyes widened as she pulled away from the kiss and shoved Sesshoumaru into the shower. She pulled her shirt over her head and gave him a fleeing smile. Sesshoumaru seemed livid about the idea of hiding. He grabbed her hand as she went to turn away. "I told you once, this Sesshoumaru does not hide."

Rin cocked an eyebrow and muttered, "and I told you not to talk in third person. Didn't we discuss that?" she saw his mouth drop a little in disappointment and she gave him a very seductive, promising smile. She mouthed out 'later' and walked quickly to the door. She darted out the door and closed it behind her, smiling at her startled friend. "Kagome…" the smile instantly slid from her face as she read the expression on her friends face. A sense of dread suddenly overwhelmed the girl as she looked at her friend's melancholy expression. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly. "It's a long story…how's Sesshoumaru?"

Rin's cheeks lit up like a firecracker at the mention of the demon's name. "He's great, fine, awesome…why?" she nearly smacked herself mentally as the day's events rushed back to her with Kagome's thunderstruck stare. "I mean, he's doing a lot better…he's going to be great…fine…uhh…" Rin grasped her friend's arm and slowly started pulling her down the hallway. "So…what happened? How's InuYasha?"

Kagome pulled Rin to a stop, staring into her friend's glazed over expression. "InuYasha will be okay, Miroku's getting him to his room now actually. He's banged up but will be okay." Kagome tapped her foot in thought, "Rin…are you sure your all right?"

Rin gulped slightly and nodded slowly. "Peachy keen, Kagome. I'm worried though…" her eyes darted around the hallway as she lied to her friend…she hated lying…she wanted to tell Kagome what had happened…or what had almost happened. With a deep sigh, Rin smiled at Kagome. "I'm just worried about everything going on. Lets go to my room, we can talk."

Kagome gave Rin a small smile and nodded slowly. The two girls slowly made their way down the hallway towards Rin's room. "So really Rin, why did it sound like you were talking to someone…?"

Rin hid her face in her wet hair from her friend, praying she didn't notice the ten shades of red that now made up her face. "I was talking to myself…Kagome…I do that when I'm stressed. But hey, its better then talking in third person, right?" The two rounded the corner and entered Rin's door, closing it behind them.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the cold tile for what felt like eternity. 'I guess she's _not_ coming back anytime soon,' he thought as he felt his body threaten to give out on him. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. 'I nearly forgot how weak I am right now.' He wrapped it around his waist and draped his pants over the shower curtain's rod to dry. He ran a hand over his face and slowly massaged the skin between his eyes. 'This has been a long and confusing day. I need more sleep…much more sleep.' Walking into the hallway, he opened the door to his room before he heard a chuckle from behind him. Turning slowly, he found Miroku walking down the hallway, glaring intently on the demon. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sighed. "What happened to my brother, letch?"

Miroku ran his eyes over Sesshoumaru's lack of clothing and grinned at the boy. "Is there a reason your running about the house naked, Sesshoumaru?" he gulped as the demon glared at him. He roughly cleared his throat and chewed on his bottom lip. "InuYasha is okay…he went after Naraku when he saw what he did to you…do you mind if we have this conversation when your not just wearing a towel? I'm not very comfortable…"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow as he glared deadpanned at the boy. With a very loud sigh, Sesshoumaru entered his room and slammed the door behind the boy, praying to hold onto whatever was left of his dignity.

Well, there we go, another chapter. R&R!! thanks 


	21. Stay

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 21 Stay

Rin shut the door behind Kagome, grimacing at the fact that she just left a very naked Sesshoumaru in the bathroom waiting for her. She sighed before turning to stare at her friend, trying to make her best attempt known that she was concerned. "What happened?"

Kagome gave Rin a hard stare but slowly shook her head, moving on regardless. "InuYasha took off after dropping you and Sesshoumaru off here to take revenge on Naraku. He went looking for him…. to Abyss."

Rin's heart skipped a beat as her jaw fell open. "_Abyss_?" Rin clenched her hand as she tried to grasp what Kagome had just said. "Diegosan would kill him…" she gasped and took a step towards Kagome, fearing what she had to say. "Kagome…is InuYasha…"

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "He's fine Rin…at least he will be. He was hurt pretty badly…. no one is really sure what happened."

Rin held a hand to her mouth and tried to comprehend what was being said. "If InuYasha lived after a confrontation with Diegosan…that means…" Rin shook her head once, trying to handle all this bombarding information. 'Diegosan would never let someone walk away from a fight. That means if InuYasha is alive, Diegosan is not. But that would leave…' that knowledge made her tremble. "Is Diegosan still alive?"

Kagome chewed on her lip for a moment and gave the girl a small shrug. "I'm not sure…Karron and Surron found InuYasha at the hands of Diegosan. They rescued him…Surron insinuated that he killed Diegosan but both claim that they didn't. I don't know." She narrowed her eyes in confusion as she watched Rin begin to tremble. "Rin…Rin what's the matter?" she took a step towards her friend. "what is it?"

Rin wrapped her arms around her body and turned away from Kagome. "if Diegosan is dead…then Naraku is in control of the dragons." She sucked in a deep breath as she felt tears well in her eyes. "Kagome…Naraku is far worse a foe then Diegosan…. Diegosan had some type of morals, even though they were dirty and slimy; he still managed to hold onto a small piece of respect. Naraku is pure evil; he'd sooner kill someone then look at them. If it is true…then…" she let out a deep sigh as she felt a tear begin to roll down her cheek. 'Dad…'

The door to Rin's room nearly broke off its hinges as it flew open, slamming against the wall hard enough to shake the house. Kagome felt blindsided as a figure brushed past her with speed she had never seen before. What she saw next made her blood freeze. "Ey?" Kagome's eyes widened as her vision assimilated what she saw before her. A figure was wrapped around Rin, pressing her into its chest. Her first thought overtook her mind. 'Naraku! How did he…wait…. wait one damned minute…Naraku doesn't have…' Kagome's eyes popped open as she stared the scene before her. 'Naraku doesn't have silver hair!'

Rin felt a short breeze skid by her and suddenly found herself being pulled into a warm and welcoming embrace. She gasped for a moment, until she felt the body's hands press against the small of her back. She gave a small smile as she felt a finger trace her cheek, wiping away the tear that had escaped. 'Sesshoumaru.' With a small sigh, she leaned her head into his chest. She wanted to sob…she wanted to cry. Her father…her father was probably dead by now. Naraku would have wasted no time in ripping apart her life. Now that he had ultimate control of one of the worst crime syndicates to infest the world, it would not stop here. No, he would extract his vengeance ten fold on Rin and on InuYasha. Her eyes widened as she stared up into the worried golden pools. She glanced over his body once, praying to god that he was dressed. Her wish was answered as she found him in a pair of loose white sweats and a white tee shirt. She sighed again and rekindled their gaze. "Diegosan might be dead."

Kagome stared at the sight before her. 'Sesshoumaru showed up out of nowhere, barging in here as if we were being attacked! But…why is he holding Rin like that? why is he…' Kagome cleared her throat but the entwined pair did not hear her. "Excuse me…I was talking to her!"

Sesshoumaru cast the annoying human standing in the doorway a long glare out of the corner of his eyes. He gazed back down at Rin who had just delivered news that he wasn't quite sure how to take. "We need to be sure, Rin." With a long sigh, Sesshoumaru pulled away from his warm embrace with the girl that made his blood boil. "Stay low tonight," he turned his head slowly and glared at Kagome, "that means you too. Both of you…stay inside. I'll tell the lecher the same thing."

Rin licked her lips slowly and took a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru…. InuYasha is hurt."

Sesshoumaru's eyes took in the words with little shock. He slowly shook his head and sneered, "that half breed is always getting into trouble."

Kagome stared from Rin to Sesshoumaru back to Rin a few times, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Uhh…if InuYasha has anything to do with Deigosan's downfall, then shouldn't we be worried about them coming after us? I mean, both you and InuYasha are strong and all, Sesshoumaru…but you are both also hurt. Don't they know this?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome as if she had spoken another language. He turned to look at Rin and his expression changed. Rin could sense the worry radiating off the boy in waves. He stared at her with a very defiant expression. "Naraku would be a fool to come here tonight. All he would find would be a quick death. Let him try to hurt us."

Rin took a step towards Sesshoumaru and gave him a small smile. "Sesshoumaru, your still hurt." Her eyes sparkled in their secret…he wasn't 'that' hurt after all…but still was healing. "Look…maybe Kagome's right…maybe we should 'lie low' in a place other then for here." She gave Sesshoumaru a gaze daring him to speak in third person again. 'If he does it, I swear to god I'll pop him one!'

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to his right shoulder as he smirked at Rin's daunting expression. "I shall not flee." He raised an eyebrow and gave Rin a very quick smile. Turing around the face Kagome, his face was set like stone again. "Go to bed, the night may hold a few surprises yet."

Kagome gasped as the demon stormed past her. Turning to slowly trail after him, she called out, "that's it? You expect us to sleep after basically telling us they might kill us in our sleep? How can you expect me to just lie in bed and wait?"

Sesshoumaru paused in mid step, smiling with his back to the human. "Then spend the night with the baka upstairs. He'll be good for one thing at least…" he heard Kagome gasp and could sense the redness to her cheeks. He took another step and finished his sentence, "and I am not referring to protecting you." he left the girl gawking at him in anger as he walked down to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Rin popped her head out of her door as she stared at the girl in the hallway. She tired not to laugh…she tried but failed. "Kagome…go to bed. We'll be fine."

Kagome turned on her heels, fury blazing in her eyes. "How can you just sit there after he made me sound like a whore?" Kagome blinked once, then again. Slowly, her anger cooled as she gazed into her friend's awestruck eyes. Rin seemed to be on a different reality plane…she looked…ecstatic? Had she not heard anything Kagome had told her? Was she not worried about her life? Rin had a very glazed over shinning look in her eyes…like she had a secret that she wanted to share with the world. Kagome put her hands on her hips, the memory of Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance pulling at her mind. "Rin, what the heck was that? Why did Sesshoumaru suddenly appear…and why was he embracing you?" her eyes widened as the words left her mouth. Her voice rose to a high-pitched squeal. "What aren't you telling me?" she gasped. "What happened between you two?"

Rin gasped and pulled back inside her room, slamming her door shut. Locking the door tightly, Rin turned and slid down the wooden surface slowly, her face burning red. 'oh God…oh God…' she knew the danger that awaited them but she couldn't get the thought of Sesshoumaru out of her mind. 'I've been in danger by Naraku half of my life but now that the threat is real…I can't even think about it. All I see is Sesshoumaru…and I mean _all_ of Sesshoumaru. He's perfect…he…he ran in here thinking I was in danger. No…he didn't have a weapon on him. He knew I was hurt…he embraced me to sooth me.' Rin giggled lightly as she brought a cold hand to her hot face. 'He wanted to comfort me…he nearly broke my door trying to do so.' She closed her eyes and smiled. 'Sesshoumaru…my Sesshoumaru.'

Kagome banged on the door a few times, screaming into the room. "Rin, get your ass out here, now! You have so much explaining to do! Girl, I know you're in there!" Kagome made a face and tapped her foot impatiently. After what felt like ten minutes, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to find out Rin…and if I find out what your not telling me is good, I'm going to be very cross." The silence was deafening. Kagome huffed out a sigh and turned on her heels retreating back upstairs to Inuyasha's room. She quietly opened the door and peaked in on the hanyou. With a sigh, she entered the room, efficiently closing the door behind her. She walked slowly to the boy's bed and sat down beside his slumbering form. She frowned as she gently traced a cut that ran down the hanyou's cheek. "What happened to you out there, InuYasha?"

When Karron had brought the two up to see the Hanyou, Kagome was sure that he was dead. There was so much blood…so much. Inuyasha's eyes seemed so lifeless…he seemed so dead. Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes as she pushed past Miroku and Karron who stood in the small doorway. He was draped over a small cot…a prison would have had a better bed then what he was on. Kagome ran to him as if her life depended on it. She dropped to her knees by his side and had grabbed his hand, begging to feel a pulse running through his veins. When she did, she tried to stifle her tears. The effort was in vein. Somewhere in loosing herself, she felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder easing her up. She felt herself being led out of the compound. When she finally had come to her senses, Miroku had pulled into Inuyasha's driveway. The fact was InuYasha looked like hell. His hair was matted with blood, as were his clothes. His breath was shallow and it looked as if half of his teeth had been knocked out of his mouth. His eyes were both swollen shut and his right kneecap was swelled horribly. He also had a nasty contusion to the right side of his head, which accounted for most of the spilt blood. The skin on his back right shoulder seemed as if someone had held a lighter to it. Miroku had struggled to carry InuYasha upstairs and Kagome wasn't much help. But they managed to get him into his bed.

Now Kagome sat next to the boy who she wanted more then anything to despise...wanted more then anything to hate. But the anger, the animosity…it left her when her eyes fell upon his body. She nearly lost him…he nearly died. 'What does it mean, I nearly lost him?' she ran her hand through his beautiful tresses and sighed sadly. 'I can't hate him…I just can't. Sure I can pretend to, and I'm going to do my hardest to stay angry…but hate? No…I can't. What he did was wrong and he'll understand that by time I'm done with him.' she sighed again. 'But he's so…he is…beautiful. He looks so peaceful when he's resting…if he could only be like that in person.' She shook her head. 'No…I think I like what makes him InuYasha. If he wasn't the rude, cocky, arrogant son of a bitch that he was, then I don't think I would have been attracted to him…I would have given up. No, I like him for who he really is.'

Kagome noticed the rosary that sat around the boy's neck. It was the only thing unscathed in the fight. She wrapped her fingers around the red beads and gasped as they glowed slightly. She slowly removed them from his neck so that the odd fangs that hung from them wouldn't mark his neck. She gasped as she lifted them over his head. In a dream like haze, the boy's true form was revealed. Kagome's eyes widened as two ears became visible on the top of his head and his fingernails grew into claws. Two tiny indents also appeared on the sides of his lips. Kagome sucked in a deep breath as she placed the rosary on the dresser. Returning to sit next to the boy, she stared at his true form. 'So I was right.' She had begun to suspect that something was amiss about the boy from the first day she saw him at school. Sure, his brother was proudly a Youkai but InuYasha seemed to want nothing to do with that heritage. She had thought for a moment that he was adopted…or something along those lines. But his strength…his movement, she knew that he had some type of demon blood…but this? She felt a smile form on her lips. 'This is to cute.' she reached out timidly and placed her fingers on his ears. 'Wow…' she rubbed the soft fuzz covered ear gently, staring at his face. He groaned slightly and she nearly screamed as his ear twitched in her hand. She pulled back as InuYasha opened his amber eyes slightly to stare out at her. "Inu…InuYasha?"

He closed his eyes and Kagome was almost positive he was going back to sleep. He groaned again and called out, "keh, sneaky bitch, you figured…." He grunted in pain and coughed out the rest, "me out."

Kagome gasped and gently ran a hand over his forehead. "InuYasha…lie still. You were hurt in a fight against Diegosan."

InuYasha closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a moment. Kagome leaned closer to him and gently prodded his shoulder. At that moment, both of his eyes flashed open, well, as wide as they would go with the bruised skin that covered them, and brought both of his hands up to her shoulders. "Come…here." He somehow managed enough strength to pull her down next to him, so that her head was resting on his chest. "Stay…"

Kagome gasped as she felt herself being pulled towards the hanyou. Her head connected with his chest and she could feel him grimace in pain. "InuYasha…" she heard his command but chose to ignore it. "Your hurt…you need…"

InuYasha placed his hand on her back and held her to him. "I need you…please, Kagome…stay."

Kagome would have argued…she wanted to argue…but the problem was that he fell asleep. 'Just like that, ey?' she closed her eyes with a small smile. 'I can yell at him in the morning.' With a yawn, she soon followed him into darkness.

-wanted to post something before tomorrow. Enjoy and R&R!!


	22. and all else in between

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 22 all else in between.

This chapter has been edited for its acidic content for those (cough cough) who feel like these things do not need to be shared, can read the citrus goodness ?id78294&cid268068&submitView

no lemons, not yet but close….so close……

is where the story has been edited.

InuYasha opened his right eye painfully and let out a very low growl. His head hurt like hell and he could hardly open his eyes. 'What the fuck happened?' he blinked once as the memories flooded back to him. Diegosan…Naraku…. the gun…he lived after being shot? 'No, wait…I wasn't shot…someone shot Diegosan.' He grimaced and felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Placing his hand down to clasp it, his hand encountered a wild mess of hair. 'What the…' with all the strength he could muster, he lifted his head to glare down onto his chest. His eyes couldn't distinguish anything but a layer of black silky hair that was fanned out over his chest and down to his stomach. 'Black…hair?' he blinked as his vision cleared. He followed the hair to the head that was resting against his shoulder. Kagome. He felt his mouth go dry as he stared at her in awe. Her face was inches away from his he realized with a sudden rush of emotion. He stared down at her; both eyes now widely open, and gave a small smile to the sleeping girl. 'And here I though she'd still be mad at Me.' his smile gave way to a look of concern. His mind tried to understand what he was seeing, '…a gray room…. Kagome next to him me…she was…. crying?' He blinked back his surprise as he stared at her. 'She was crying for me?' there were other people there but he couldn't see their faces. All he needed to see was his Kagome. 'My Kagome? Where did that come from?' he shook his head slowly and let out a small sigh. 'She is so beautiful…so angelic. Why did I let her get away?' he turned his head slowly to his shoulder and planted his lips on her forehead. He stayed that way for a moment before closing his eyes and with his remaining strength, he rested his head directly above hers, so her head was cradled into the nook of his neck. 'I can stay like this forever.'

Kagome felt the sudden extra warmth and yawned silently. She felt happy…complete. Cracking one eye open to try to figure out these new emotions. She found herself greeted Inuyasha's neck. Her eyes widened as she pulled back slowly. 'He's wrapped around me…when did that happen?' she felt a smile slowly pull onto her lips as she stared at him. 'He looks so much better…his demon blood must have healed him.' her eyes opened a little wider as she felt his right hand that was cradling her against his chest graze her butt. She narrowed her eyes at the boy. 'Is he really asleep?' she leaned forward closer to his face and stared for a moment. He didn't respond to her…but then again, what was she waiting for? She went to move away until she felt it again, this time a little harder. 'So, he wants to play?' a grin came to her face as she put her head back on his shoulder. She turned so that her body was pressing into his right side. She lay perfectly still for about twenty minutes with both of her eyes closed. She felt him move slowly and she grinned wider. 'So, he's thinking he's slick, ey?' she mumbled something incoherent and moved her body closer to him, then groaned and threw her right leg over his left one. 'Thinks I'm prim and proper? He'll learn…' She felt him stop moving and nearly laughed when she heard him inhale so quickly she thought he might have burst a lung.

InuYasha felt her leg drape over him and couldn't help but take a deep breath, quickly. He stifled the cough that burned his lungs as he gawked at the sleeping girl. 'is she sleeping? If she's screwing around…' he shook his head slowly, 'no, Kagome wouldn't…she would be to embarrassed.' With a confused look, he stared at her, waiting to see what her next move would be.

Kagome felt him prepare for whatever she might have been concocting, but he would never have been ready for what she did. She moved up a little on the bed, squirming around and rubbing her body against his. 'I hope his wounds are healed cause if they aren't, he'll be in a world of hurt.' She brought her head to rest on his shoulder. She let herself go slack for about five minutes, feeling InuYasha wind down underneath her. 'Here goes nothing!' she let out a small moan, directly into his neck. She felt him tense and could feel him harden real fast. 'Well…at least he isn't all talk,' she thought with a deep blush. She let another moan slip through her lips and smiled, as his breath grew rapid. "Inu…InuYasha…" she was able to stagger his name into breathy sighs of mocked pleasure. 'He is either going to piss his pants…or worse….or he is going to throw me down and fuck the daylights out of me.' she grinned. 'I know it won't be the latter. No way in hell am I just going to give into him.' She moaned again, this time sliding her body against his.

InuYasha was frozen with fear and desire. He could not believe that this girl…that Kagome…had just moaned his name. Was she…dreaming…about him? 'Kami, what do I do?' he was rock hard by this point and if Kagome woke up she would know. Shit, the fuckin Ringling brother's could have their fuckin circus under the tent he was pitching.

Kagome moaned again, instead of laughing, when she felt him try to slide out from under her. 'Is he really trying to get away.'? She moaned louder, this time pushing against his leg, rubbing up against him. She heard him gasp and she moaned again. "Inu…Yasha…." Her eyes shot open as she heard his gasp louder. "Your such a prick!" Kagome grinned at him and threw herself out of the opposite side of the bed.

"_What_?" InuYasha sat up in bed, suddenly very dizzy and very angry. Not to mention very frustrated. "You have got to be _fuckin_ kidding me?!?"

Kagome walked around to his side of the bed, keeping her distance from the hanyou. "Glad to see you're well enough to be groping me…."

InuYasha turned to the girl, nearly paralyzed by the dizzy spell. 'Great fuckin time to get fuckin dizzy. I swear to god, if I knew which of the fuckin three Kagome's I see right now were the real one…. she wouldn't be able to walk for a week!' he growled in frustration. "Me? Groping you? Do you _know_ what _you_ just did?"

Kagome grinned at the boy and turned on her heels, catching sight of the red digits of his clock. '7:45.' She turned to gaze back at the boy and froze. Turning herself to glare behind her again, she let out a high-pitched squeak. "Crap, I'm late!"

InuYasha crossed his arms. "Well if you weren't so busy being a fuckin cock tease princess…"

Kagome's face flushed as she stared at the boy. "Shut up! You started it by groping me!"

"No one told you to rub up on me like that! God, Kagome, don't you know shit like that will get you fucked seven ways from Sunday?" He made a grab for the Kagome but was horribly off in his judgment. "Fuck, Kagome!" he shook his head and sneered, "I swear, Princess, when I get my hands on you…"

Kagome gave him a smile and waved at him before turning to leave. "Well, now you got something to do today," as she reached the door, the smile slid from her face, "Just don't whack it to hard, you don't need another injury." She gave him a very bitchy smile and walked out of the room.

As soon as she closed the door, she threw herself against the closest wall. 'oh my god, oh my god…I don't believe I just did that! Did I really…. oh my god!' She licked her lips slowly, trying to add moisture to her dry mouth. 'He's going to kill me…' with a sigh, she turned and bounded down the steps. 'I really hope that Rin has clothes here that will fit me because there is no way I'm going to school in the same outfit two days in a row. That's just dirty!' Kagome rounded the corner and called out to Rin's closed door, "Rin! Rin wake up, we're late for school!" upon receiving no answer, Kagome threw open her friends door. "Rin…. huh?" Kagome paused in mid run to find her friends room empty. Her eyes darted back and forth and she scratched her head in confusion. 'Did she go to school without me? I'll kill her if she did!' turning on her heels, she ran into the hallway. "Rin?"

Rin cracked her eyes open as she heard her friend's frantic voice coming down the steps. With a yawn, she tried to sit up but froze in mid attempt. Two hands shot out from under and pulled her back down to the warm comforting bed. She giggled as she felt herself land against the form that had spent the night as her body pillow. Turning so her nose was nearly touching his, Rin gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss. "I need to get up before she barges in here!"

Sesshoumaru hated being woken up. He had half a mind to maim Kagome for the interference until Rin kissed him. All of his anger was lost to her lips. He growled as she pulled back and tightened his grasp around her waist. "Where do you think your going? Let her barge in…" he pulled Rin back down against his mouth and held her there as his lips attacked hers. He heard Rin moan and ran his hand from the small of her back to just a little south of her ass. He pulled her harder against as she broke the kiss. He snaked around the girls face and purred into her ear, "I want you."

Rin froze as the words left the God below her as she felt her face flush. "Sesshy! I need to go to school…we're already late." She felt the same way…felt the same throbbing need pulling at her essence. But she had priorities…didn't she?

Sesshoumaru wasn't convinced. He nibbled at her ear lobe as his misplaced hand stroked the back of her thigh. "I don't think you understand Rin." He let his mouth trail down from her ear to her neck as he left a trail of firm kisses that were sure to leave small marks later. "I want you. Now."

Rin giggled and moaned at the same time. She heard Kagome calling her name in confusion in the hallway. "Sesshy!" she couldn't help whining…this wasn't fair. She wanted him so bad and last night had been a tease.

Flashback 

_After she was sure Kagome was gone, Rin peeked her head into the hallway to find Sesshoumaru sitting across the hallway from her door, staring intently back at her. She nearly screamed in shock but his lips crashing down onto hers muffled it. She moaned under the tenderness of his kiss as he picked her up into his arms. He brought her back to his room and literally threw her onto his bed. Sesshoumaru was next to her in a second with speed that astonished her. He kissed her again, more passionate and more demanding. Rin smiled into his mouth as she finally felt at home…his arms was where she belonged. She kissed him back as his hands slowly roamed her body. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and cocked an eyebrow, "are we going to speak about you leaving me in the bathroom?"_

_Rin grimaced as her face turned red. "I was hoping you would have forgotten about that."_

_Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly at her and burred his face in her neck, sucking on her pulse. . He slowly turned so he was on his back and then wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her onto his chest. Teasing wasn't always a bad thing, right? He had wanted to bring their actions further, but he couldn't…something still told him that she was not ready. "Close your eyes and get some sleep Rin."_

_Rin groaned as the words left the demons mouth. He gently pushed her head against his chest as her body draped over him like a blanket. "Sesshoumaru…" she let her fingers trace his defined muscles on his chest, taking in all that was him. "I thought…you wanted to…."_

_Sesshoumaru had both of his eyes closed, trying to control his urges when the girls voice reached out to him. He opened one eye to peer down at the confused girl. "I do Rin…and this is one way of having you. I want you with me, I want you by me. I don't want to live a day without you next to me. But I don't want you to be worn out for school…. i don't want you feeling regretful about anything done yet…. and I want you to rest."_

_Rin chewed on her lip and sighed. "Sesshoumaru, I would never regret us. Never!" she giggled as she nipped at the junction of his neck and shoulder. "I think I'll be okay if I miss my bedtime once."_

_Sesshoumaru leaned up and planted a firm kiss on her forehead, easing her back down to a resting state. She could drive him crazy with desire if she so chose to…but then she would also have to deal with the consequences. Sesshoumaru smiled as he kissed the girls head once more, then pulled himself a little higher on the bed so his neck was out of reach.. "Relax Rin, I understand that you would not regret us and nor would I. I want our first time though to be more then a quickie at one in the morning though."_

_Rin gasped as her eyes fell upon the clock. "Oh my god, when did it get so late?"_

_Sesshoumaru smiled as he felt the girl relax against him. "Get some sleep, Rin. You have school in the morning."_

_Rin giggled sleepily as she closed her eyes. "Do I have to?"_

_He didn't' justify her question with a response._

End flashback 

Rin moaned under his attack and offered him a small sarcastic smile. "What happened to the no quickie rule?"

Sesshoumaru traced her neck with his lips then pulled back, glaring down at the girl. "Who said anything about a quickie?"

Rin's voice caught in her throat as his hand cupped her between her legs. She let out a dry rasp and moaned in response to his gentle touch. "Sesshy…come on, this isn't fair. We stopped last night so I could make it to school in the morning and I'm already late."

Sesshoumaru's smile widened. "So you'll be extra late." Sesshoumaru pulled back and gave her a quick grin. "Do you want to talk about fair, Rin? You left me naked in the bathroom…. after doing what you did…are we really going to talk about…hey!"

Rin knew the word would have set Sesshoumaru into a rant. It was long enough to indulge the boy so that she could quickly pull away and take off. Sesshoumaru was behind her in a second, grasping for the small girl. Rin grinned and grabbed the door handle. She opened it to find Kagome with her back to them, staring into the bathroom. Rin's eyes widened, as she knew she couldn't go forward cause of Kagome or backwards cause Sesshoumaru was two seconds away from barreling into her. She grinned wickedly and side stepped the boy who was just behind her. With a grunt, Sesshoumaru stumbled forwards and fell into Kagome, who nearly screamed in shock. Rin took the sudden distraction of her friend to run down from the lord's bedroom to her own, gently closing the door behind her.

Kagome had never been so scared in her life. The boy behind her tripped on the rug right before he crashed down onto her back, effectively knocking both of them to the carpet and pinning her underneath him. "Hey!" Kagome tried to move but found it a feeble attempt. She heard a growl behind her and froze. Silver hair mixed with hers and for a moment she thought it was InuYasha playing tricks. She had half a mind to begin screaming at him until her face was blue when a familiar cold voice called out, "Miko, are you injured?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed she felt the offending brother pull himself off of her and she gasped as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled he to her feet. Kagome turned around and froze, her mouth slightly agape. "Uhh…." Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Sesshoumaru was shaking his head, slightly befuddled by exactly how he landed on top of Kagome…she was not the one he wished to be on top of. Gladly, he had been able to…control…. his…desire…. so that his and Rin's tryst was not obvious.

Kagome had to use every ounce of self-control not to drool over the sight before her. The boy who stood before her was clothed in only a pair of gray boxers. His silver hair spilled over his shoulders hiding parts of his golden skin. Her eyes drifted over his chest in a very dream like manor. His muscles weren't like a bodybuilders…. but they suited him well. Well enough to make even her heart flutter. Very defined and sculpted, Kagome slowly understood why Rin saw him as a God. She licked her lips as her eyes returned to receive a very cocky gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head, trying to break the hypnotic trance over this boy. A shooting pain through her back helped reawaken her to reality. "What was that all about?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl, his expression dropping to return stoic and turned on his heels. "Try not to wake all of Tokyo with your exasperating screaming, wench."

Kagome gaped at the demon and called out, "you fell on me to tell me that? Like hell…. what really just happened?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he walked back into his room. He was to busy plotting how exactly to extract his revenge on the girl who had eluded him. He slammed the door before Kagome could ask any more questions.

Kagome cringed at the wooden echo and turned to find Rin standing in the stairwell, smiling at her. Kagome looked baffled. "Where have you been?"

Rin tired not to let her smile show as she pointed up the steps. "I had to run up to talk to Miroku this morning after I woke up." she rubbed her foot into the carpet, her hair loose around her neck praying that the fresh marks Sesshoumaru had nipped onto her neck did not show. She wasn't ready to explain her and Sesshoumaru's relationship before she even knew what it was.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and sighed. "We're late Rin. Please tell me you have some clothes I can borrow?" she looked down at the day old clothes that she was wearing. "I don't want to wear these and I really don't want to wear Inuyashas."

Rin smiled at the girl, her lie passing without second thought, and grabbed Kagome by her hand. "Come on, hurry up, I'm sure I have something."

Kagome followed behind the girl, absolutely sure she was missing something.

None of the three boys were in school that day; the girls had come to figure out by lunch. That left lunch pretty uneventful. Sango poked at her food as Rin squirmed in her chair. Kagome had been staring at Rin throughout every class, trying to figure out just what was going on. Rin finally sighed as loud as she could and glared at Kagome. If looks could kill, Kagome would have been in the seventh circle of hell. "What, what is it Kagome? Why do you gaze at me with the big eyes and the pleading expressions? What do you want from my life?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at the girl. "oh nothing…I just want to know what is going on, that's all. After all, you've been so shady lately Rin, it worries me."

Rin narrowed her eyes and barked back, "Shady? How so?"

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't want to push Rin into an answer, especially if it was something she didn't want to talk about. "last night…Rin….How long it took you to get out of the bathroom, its like you pulled me away from it. Then you seemed so out of it when I first told you about Diegosan…and not to mention the glazed over star crazed look you got in your eyes."

Rin gave Kagome her best pout. "Kagome, I did not rush out of the bathroom." A short gasp was heard from Sango, but Rin ignored it. "I just wanted to get to my room. Then, how did you expect me to react when you told me Diegosan might be dead? It's great, honest, but that leaves Naraku in charge. That's bad."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "But it wasn't worry that I saw. Not to mention what the hell happened with Sesshoumaru? He just appeared…"

Rin sighed and tapped her foot, silently pleading for the bell to ring. "He's a demon, Kags, remember. Demons move fast."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Duh…maybe you were oblivious to it but he was just about hugging you when he broke down your door."

Sango choked on the soda she had been sipping. "he was what?"

Rin sighed and fiddled with her books that were lying on the lunch table. "Sesshoumaru heard me gasp…he was probably passing by or something…and thought we were being attacked. He ran into the room, nearly taking the door off the hinge, and covered me from being hurt. When he realized there was no threat, he backed off." She twisted her fingers around the covers, tracing the colors refusing to look up at her friends. She didn't want them to see how bright red her face was. 'god I hate lying to them…but I don't think they would be to happy to hear this. They would think he's taking advantage of me or something.'

Kagome stared from her friend's hidden face to the way she was twirling her fingers on her text book. "Rin…if he was trying to protect us, then why did he only cover you? he didn't come in prepared to battle, he just paraded in and took you in his arms." Kagome gasped and stared at Rin. "is there something between you two?"

Sango bit her lip, knowing something Kagome did not. Miroku had told her that he had tried to explain the whole situation to Sesshoumaru when he ran into him…but Sesshoumaru seemed to distant. Could it Rin and Sesshoumaru… Sango sighed as the bell rang. "come on you two, if there is anything Rin wants to say, she will say it later."

Rin silently thanked the gods as the bell dismissed her from her persecution. She stood and grabbed her book bag. "there is nothing going on between us, Kagome, he's just really trying to be a good protector. You know, the way InuYasha tries to protect you."

Kagome scoffed as they walked out of the lunchroom, her eyes wide with disgust. "the only way InuYasha tried to protect me was by getting down my pants!"

Sango sighed and shook her head. The conversation died until they got to chorus.

"Rin, are you ready to work on your Solo?"

Rin's head shot up as she stared at Kenchi, her eyes darting between Kagome and Sango. "Uhh….sure?" sure she had been practicing for the concert coming up, it was the first time that she would have a solo in a major concert. It had been Kagome's doing, actually, that got her to sing. Kenchi heard her rendition of _Fields of Innocence©_ by Evanescence and loved it. He found a piano accompaniment to go along to it and had practiced it with her one a week every week. She stood slowly and gave Kagome a death stare. She slowly worked her way down the isle, to the piano at the front of the room. This would be the first time that she would have sung it in front of the class. It was a song that to her, described her life. She had heard it on the radio at Kagome's and it was over. Kagome had pressed her to sing it in rehearsal after school and it was done…. she had a solo. She didn't like having attention drawn to her, regardless of what anyone else thought. She actually hated it. She arrived at the piano and sighed. "All right, lets get this done."

Kenchi placed his hand on hers and gave her a worried stare. "Rin, is everything okay?"

Rin nodded once, her mouth suddenly very dry. "Lets just do this." Kenchi nodded and began the notes. The song always made Rin cry…just thinking about the truth behind the words ate away at her. She would always blink away the tears before her friend's saw, but today…would she have the strength to hold out in front of everyone? She sighed once, hearing her queue.

"_I still remember the world_

_From the eyes of a child._

_Slowly those feelings _

_Were clouded with what I know now."_

****Rin felt the tears brimming in her eyes as the soprano notes left her mouth. She wasn't sure anymore if it was the thought, the feelings, or the general being of the song that made her cry….but today, something else overtook her emotions.

"_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world._

_Oh I…I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all."_

The door clanked out in the hallway from the outside, Rin could hear it somehow. It was as if it called to her…laughing at her over her lack of freedom. She was stuck here, with all eyes on her. People's jaw had dropped at the sound of the girl's voice. She had been told once by her father she sounded like an Angel. She didn't believe him. 'Halfway through, come on Rin…just get it done.'

"_I still remember _

_The sun always warm on my back_

_Somehow it seems colder now."_

She blinked away tears as she sadly sung out the words. Suddenly she fought back the urge to gasp. Leaning on the doorframe of the small room was her gold-eyed God. No one else saw him; they were all staring at the right side of the room. Kagome and Sango were completely oblivious as they gazed at her, wondering what she was thinking. Suddenly he was all that mattered. Rin felt her lips curl into a smile and her tears were gone. He was the only one in the room to her. She blinked once and stared Sesshoumaru dead in his eyes.

"_Where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger._

_Oh I…I want to go back to_

_Believing in everything."_

Kagome listened to her friend's song with tears in her eyes. 'poor Rin…this must really be hard for her. I never thought about what would happen if Diegosan died….i wonder if she's thinking about her dad…or what has happened? She seems so lost in thought…' her heart bled for her friend.

"_Where has my heart gone?_

_An uneven trade for the real world?_

_Oh I…I want to go back to._

_Believing in everything. _

_Oh where, where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger._

_Oh I…I want to go back to. _

_Believing in everything."_

Kenchi finished up the song with a beautiful melody of notes but all eyes were plastered on Rin. No one said a word when she was finished they simply gawked. Her voice had never been heard before today and now that it had been, people were awestruck. Rin didn't care what the others thought or what impact her song had on them; her eyes were set on what she wanted. "Excuse me." Rin stared at the floor trying to hide her smile as she brushed past everyone and ran up the steps towards the door, trying to escape their stares and get to the arms of the man who mattered.

Kagome stood as Rin ran past her. "Rin?" she followed the girls gaze but found nothing at the door. She gave Sango a worry glance as she slowly stood up. she turned to give Kenchi a small nod before taking off after her friend.

Rin bound into the hallway and gazed around. he was gone…there was no one else in the halls of the large school. She brought a hand to her cheek and stepped another foot out of the room. "Sesshoumaru?" two hands suddenly clasp down on her shoulders as she felt herself being pulled backwards and pushed against the cement wall. Sesshoumaru was in front of her, his hands resting on her shoulders. "God, don't scare me like that!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a grin and brushed some of her black hair out of her face. though his touch was gentle, his voice hardly wavered from its emotionless state, "then don't run blindly. You need to be a little more alert, Rin. God forbid if I had been…"

Rin's eyes hardened as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't say his name…please."

Sesshoumaru blinked and his voice softened. "Rin…"

Rin shook her head slowly and stared up at the man who had her trapped in his arms against the wall. "Just kiss me, baka."

Sesshoumaru smiled and leaned down, tightly sealing his lips on hers.

Kagome picked that time to walk into the hallway. Her eyes immediately fell on the scene before her. She gulped and backed up a step. She held out a hand but didn't say anything. Realizing they didn't see her, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. With a quiet sigh, she let her hand drop to her side with a smile. She turned and went back into the room with a grin plastered on her face. She took her seat next to Sango and stared straight ahead.

Sango leaned over and gently punched Kagome's shoulder, slightly annoyed the Kagome was choosing to ignore her. "Is she okay? What's going on? How come that took so fast? Where's Rin?"

Kagome turned slowly to stare at the girl next to her then giggled. "Rin's fine…I don't think I've ever seen her so happy."

Sango stared in bewilderment at the girl before her. "Kagome, have you lost it? She was nearly in tears then suddenly ran out of here like a bat out of hell. You say she's fine? How is she fine? She sure as hell didn't look fine to me!"

Kagome grinned wider. "You didn't see her face when she was plastered against Sesshoumaru."

Sango gasped and backed her chair up a few feet. "No! You got to be kidding me? Her…with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nodded. "I was beginning to wonder. It answers a lot of my questions. I went looking for her this morning and couldn't find her. Then Sesshoumaru fell out of his door onto me and suddenly Rin was just there. Said she was talking to Miroku."

Sango's face dropped as her mouth hung open. "Wait…you think that she sleeping with him…oh." Sango's face flushed as Miroku's conversation played over in her mind. "Miroku said he ran into Sesshoumaru coming out of the bathroom with only a towel on…"

Kagome stared at her friend and narrowed her eyes. Thousands of questions were blazing through her mind but the most prominent demanded answers. "what time did this happen?"

Sango shrugged and seemed to do some calculations in her head. "probably like eleven…maybe eleven thirty last night?"

Kagome's eyes bugged open as she coughed out, "not long before that I had to nearly drag Rin out of the bathroom…she sounded like she was talking to someone…oh god!" Kagome suddenly felt horrible. "I think I broke up whatever they were doing…." A quick look of dismay crossed her face. "oh….Rin should not be doing that…not with him…not yet."

Sango stared at Kagome for a moment and sighed. "Well…. she is in charge of her life. Lets just make sure she's not rushing into anything. I mean, he's Sesshoumaru…she's Rin…. they don't really mix!"

Kagome gave her a wicked smile. "They seemed to mix pretty well together outside…at least their mouths did."

Sango laughed and shook her head. "I'll talk to her later. She'll spill if I tell her everything we have on them."

Kagome shrugged and sat back. "Let them tell us. I mean, I want to know the details…he is gorgeous…but I mean, he's just not …" 'InuYasha.' She gasped as her mind finished her sentence then turned red when she noticed her friend came to the same conclusion. 'No, I've had this debate. No InuYasha for me…' her mind flashed back to the thoughts of last night. How it felt to be next to him, how nice it was to wake up in his arms. 'no, no, no….baka Kagome! He's only going to hurt you.' she sighed and stared at her friend, another question surfaced. "Sango?"

Sango turned and gave Kagome a small smile, "yeah?"

Kagome tapped her fingers on her pants, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Miroku wasn't in school today…when did you talk to him after eleven thirty last night?"

Sango's face flushed as her eyes widened. "i…well…that is….uhh."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Well now, who's keeping secrets?"

Sango held up both her hands in front of her body. "no, its not like that at all! I called to check on you guys since you didn't call me to tell me anything! You just disappeared."

Kagome gave her a very deadpanned look, "my ass…what are you two?"

Sango's blush gave way to anger. "me and the lecher are nothing at all! I would never go out with a guy with those kids of hands!"

Kagome clicked her tongue. "sure, Sango. so I take it as he's tried to grope you again since the restaurant last Friday?"

Sango nodded once and looked away from Kagome. "yes, he has. Many of times…you'll notice the slap marks on his face."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I spent most of yesterday with him and didn't notice anything." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from the girl. "Keep your secrets, I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Sango opened her mouth to protest but was cut short by the bell. With a sigh, she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I have field hockey, I'll see you later."

Kagome grabbed her bag and gave Sango a smile. "You know I'm teasing you right? Your not mad at me?"

Sango gave her a reassuring smile. "I know…how are you getting home?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Rin drove so I'll be going home with her."

Sango nodded and gave her a large smile. "Okay, Kagome. Call me tonight. I want to know more."

Kagome gave her friend a smile and they left the room. Rin and Sesshoumaru were nowhere to be seen. The two girls laughed as they departed.

Kagome was pissed. The sun had long set as the cheerleaders departed from practice, efficiently stranding Kagome at the school. Rin never showed to practice and Kagome made a mental note to bitch her out later for it. Now Kagome sat on the bench trying to get a hold of Sango, who was not picking up her phone. Football practice, once again minus their star player, was letting out. With an aggravated sigh, Kagome stood and walked towards the boys. She hardly knew any of them, let alone trusted them. "Hey…" Kagome's eyes fell upon a senior who she knew through acquaintances. 'He'll do.' She walked up and tapped the older boy on the shoulder. "Dachi, Right?"

Dachi turned to see the junior behind him. a smile that Kagome didn't feel right about curled to his lips. "Kagome? Yeah…what's up?"

Kagome shifted on her feet, nervously. "I was wondering if it would be to much to ask for a lift home. My friend was supposed to take me home but I can't get through to her…or anyone for that matter."

Dachi ran a hand through his black hair and smiled a toothy grin. "Sure Kagome."

Kagome gasped as she noticed the bruises on his chin and cheek. "Dachi, what happened?" alarm filled her voice with an undertone of dread.

Dachi ran a hand over the bruises and shrugged it off. He just gave her a smile. "its football for a reason Kagome."

Kagome gave him a smile and nodded. "I'm just going to grab my stuff. Thank you, Dachi…thank you so much." She ran back to the bench to grab her stuff, dead still lingering in her mind. 'Something isn't right…'

Dachi watched the girl run off and cracked his knuckles. Hiori was by his side the minute Kagome ran off leaning towards the boy. "Yo, ain't that Inuyasha's bitch?"

Dachi turned to his friend while grabbing his coat off the bleachers. "yeah, so it is." he flashed his friend a menacing smile as he ran his hands over his bruises. "That son of a bitch got off clean! I've been waiting for him to get back from suspension…"

Hiori seemed taken back. "What the fuck did the asshole do now?"

Dachi raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at him. "You didn't hear? Man, he cleaned the floor with Kouga. Apparently he made a bet about getting down Kagome's pants with him and Kouga told Kagome."

Hiori crossed his arms, watching the girl from across the field. "so what are you going to do?"

Dachi gave a very deep chuckle. "Give her a ride, of course."

Hiori turned slowly to stare at his friend. "Man, I don't know if you want to fuck with her…InuYasha was angry at the thought of it and he whaled out on us."

Dachi shrugged. "I'm not gonna rape the bitch. I'm not that cold now. Just mess with her head…maybe make her face look like mine. That should give him a clear message."

Hiori took a step away from the boy. No matter how it hurt to admit, he was afraid of the hanyou. "I don't know…"

Dachi elbowed the boy as Kagome walked over to them with her bag. "Again, Dachi, thank you and gomen."

Dachi laughed and offered the girl his arm. Cautiously she wrapped hers in it. "Don't apologize Kagome, its not your fault your friends left you here. My cars over this way...Hiori is gonna come with us, I drive him home all the time as well."

Kagome gave him a small wave and gasped as the boy began to stride off towards his car. She had a nagging feeling in her gut telling her to run and not look back. The feeling only increased as they got to his pickup. There was a thick tension in the silence that lingered between them, and that only added to Kagome's worries.

Miroku sat passively in the bleachers on the far side of the school by the soccer fields as Sango destroyed the opposing team. She was an unstoppable machine when given the chance. He grinned as he watched her wail the ball into the goal, nearly taking off the goalies head. That was it…she had scored the winning points, and all other five points that they had gained. The other girls bombarded Sango in a group hug before going into ear piecing screams of joy. Miroku made his way down to the field as Sango was walking off of it. She seemed almost shocked to see him there. He gave her a smile and held out a rose that he had picked up on his way over to the game. "You did wonderful."

Sango blushed and took the flower. "Houshi…I got to go with the team mates. Stay here!" she stared at him as she started to back up then turned and rejoined the team to have farewells to the other team and a basic pep talk from their coach. Sango's eyes never wavered from Miroku's form. After the meeting, she rushed to rejoin the boy. Silently they walked back to the gym together. "Houshi, why are you here?"

Miroku stopped mid step and sighed. "I came to see you kick some ass and support you while you did it."

Sango paused as well, her eyes glittering in the sun. "You're the first person to make time to come see any of my games since my parents." She bit back tears as she gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

Miroku shrugged and offered her a similar smile. "No problem."

The two began to walk again, their eyes solidly concentrating on the ground. Sango looked at the boy next to her after a moment. "Why weren't you in school today?"

Miroku laughed then yawned. When he was done, he pointed to his mouth. "does that answer your question? I hardly got any sleep last night." He gave her a smile. "being on the phone until three AM doesn't sit well with me."

Sango laughed and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. You should have just hung up."

Miroku's cheeks darkened as he fought to keep his voice calm. "well…it was the comforting to know that you were so close. It was reassuring…" he stopped before he said something he would regret.

Sango looked at the boy for a moment before digging into her pocket for her keys. "well…" she was almost sad when they reached their cars, which they parked on the side street of the school.

Miroku blush darker as he dug for confidence. "Sango…do you maybe want to come back to my place? We could rent a movie and…uhh…pizza?"

Sango smiled as her eyes lit up. "Miroku…" she couldn't believe she was getting giddy but it was there…she was laughing and flirting? 'what has he done to me?' a week ago she would have slapped any guy that tired to ask her out just to keep her image but not Miroku…he was…well…. Sango gulped as all laughter gave was to frustration. She felt his hand firmly planted on her butt. She reared back and whacked the guy across the face, sending him back a few feet. "Hentia! God, Miroku!" she turned and quickly got into her car. With a growl, she started the car and took off before she let herself smile again.

Miroku laid on the floor for a moment before smiling and gently touching the handprint that was freshly engraved on his face. Slowly he shook his head as he stood and walked off towards his car. 'She'll cave…I see it.' he shrugged as he got into the car. 'I wonder if InuYasha is still playing Halo.'

As they reached the truck, the boys stopped. Dachi glared about the empty parking lot and slowly turned to gaze at Kagome. Kagome stopped as they did and realized that they were the last ones in the parking lot. She took a deep breath and looked up at Dachi. His eyes were not the warm ones she had found on the football field…he seemed malicious and evil. Kagome gulped as he dropped her arm.

Dachi reached out and put a hand on Kagome's cheek, then slowly ran it through her hair. "Well…. i think we're going to have to talk about your payment for a ride."

Kagome pulled away instantly from the boy but he tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Don't touch me! What the hell is the matter with you? let me go this instant!"

Dachi reached behind the bed of the truck and unlocked the flap. The door fell open leaving a very empty concealed spot. He grabbed the girl and slammed her back into he car. "Be nice, sweetheart, and I'll go easy. Unfortunately, this has little to do with you…your just a sweet piece of ass that I get to take my anger out on. No, my vendetta is against your boyfriend. He fucked up my face and my pride…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered seeing InuYasha get into a fight the previous Friday. "No…no, we're not dating. He's been after me but I have nothing to do with him! He's a jerk!"

Dachi shook his head then roughly slapped Kagome. "Bitch…you think I'm gonna believe you?"

Hiori interrupted the older boy's dominations. He sounded rather worried. "uhh…Dachi?"

Dachi ran his hand down her face as he stared hatefully into her eyes, ignoring the other boy. "Its not only that Kagome…its you. You're the type of girl who wants it this way!"

"Dachi…"

Dachi groaned and called back over his shoulder, "not now!"

There was a small muffled yell that went unchecked by the senior as he slapped Kagome again. "Hiori, just guard the area. I think I've changed my mind…" He waited a moment before glancing over his shoulder. Hiori was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, he shook his head. "Stupid ass…probably took off being the pussy he is!" he raised his hand again, glancing over his shoulders and turned back to smack the girl once more. His hand ran into something that felt like steel. With a cry, he felt half of the bones in his hand instantly shatter upon contact with the material.

Kagome tried not to scream as she watched the boy behind her assaulter disappear into thin air. Her eyes were wide already; filled with hatred…but now they were filled with fear. She watched the older boy glance behind them, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. A body suddenly blocked her as Dachi turned with his swing. She grimaced as she heard his hand snap into three or four broken pieces. She stared out from behind the mane of silver hair that now clouded in front of her. Rin's Porsche parked not more then ten feet away and Kagome gulped…she suddenly felt bad for what the punishment this asshole was going to get dished.

Dachi fell to his knees cradling his broken hand. All he heard was, "my turn." Suddenly the back of a hand connected with his face, sending the boy sailing backwards fifty feet crashing into the pavement on his back. He heard his jaw snap under the pressure and blacked out sometime before he landed.

Kagome glanced into the bed of the truck to find an unconscious Hiori who seemed at the time to be in a better state then Dachi, though not by much. She stepped out from her savior and sighed. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared in disgust at the human he had struck before turning to gaze at Kagome. "Are you injured?"

Kagome winched as she ran her hand over her cheek. "I'll have a bruise but I'll be fine. You got here just in time."

Sesshoumaru nodded once before walking back to the car. "Come, Kagome, I'll take you home."

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran to the car. Jumping in, the two backed up and left. "If you don't mind, I think I would like to check on InuYasha. Have you seen him since you were home?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "The baka has been playing video games all day. He's fine."

Kagome sighed and sat back. A smile crawled onto her lips though she was still shaking from her encounter. "Sesshoumaru…. do you know why Rin was not at practice?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl out from the corner of his eyes. "Don't play games with me wench. Ask me what you wan to know. I don't make small talk."

Kagome groaned and frowned. "What's up with you and Rin? Are you two sleeping together?"

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the road. "To me, that is none of your business. If Rin wishes to disclose it, that is up to her."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Man, your no fun!"

Sesshoumaru let a snide smile cross his face for a second before burying it under his blank expression. He wanted to be angry about what he walked in on. If he had been any slower, if Rin hadn't remembered to pick up Kagome then Kagome could have been facing a long ordeal. But he would leave the ranting anger for his brother when they got home. InuYasha was already pissed that Rin forgot to get Kagome…he'd be blistering when he found out Kagome had been attacked. He tightened his hands on the wheel. 'great, Rin is going to feel guilty about this too.' He let out a deep sigh as they pulled up in their driveway. He sat for a moment behind the wheel, contemplating what to do. "Rin will feel guilty."

Kagome turned to stare at the boy. "What?"

Sesshoumaru repeated without looking at her, "Rin is going to feel like this is her fault."

Kagome slowly nodded, understanding what the demon was saying. "I don't want to see her suffer more…. but I'm going to bruise, Sesshoumaru. I can't hide that or their scents from InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru nodded once then sighed. "I'll bring my baka brother upstairs to his room, just go straight there. Maybe we can go about this without telling Rin."

Kagome nodded and two got out of the car and went inside.

InuYasha sat in front of the large screen television downstairs, intently watching the figures on the television. "Man, this game needs demons…I want claws and teeth. Let me go all out that way!" he growled as he sniped off three other plays rather quickly, earning his team the win. Throwing the control at the television he called into the headset on his ear, "you all need to bow to me! get on your knees…"

Sesshoumaru slammed the door as he entered the basement and cleared his throat. "InuYasha, don't finish that statement."

InuYasha glared behind him and growled. "fuck you Sesshoumaru. I'll do what I damn well please."

Sesshoumaru clicked his teeth before walking in front of the injured teen and powering off the X-Box. "get up, we need to talk."

InuYasha glared at the boy in front of him before pulling a cigarette from behind his ear. He whipped out a lighter and took a deep drag. "Shoot, bastard!"

Sesshoumaru grimaced at the boy then turned on his heels. "Upstairs away from prying ears."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes but followed behind the boy reluctantly. "what fuckin pryin ears? There's no one here!" They marched up to the third story of the mansion in silence. He paused outside of Inuyasha's room. "What the fuck do you want bastard? My room is a fuckin pigsty I know that! If your gonna try to bitch about that…"

Sesshoumaru growled deeply to shut the boy up. "I picked up your bitch from school…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. Pushing by him, he stormed into his room. Kagome was sitting on his bed, watching the television. He stared at her for a long moment, his body absorbing what he saw. She seemed to be okay but the scent of fear drenched her clothes. She seemed calm but her scent told him other wise. She was scared. He took a step towards her before his eyes narrowed on the darkening bruises on her cheek. Her eyes met his and were instantly filled with tears. He took one giant bound and was next to her, sitting on the bed. He pulled her off the bed and plopped her onto his lap, curling her into him. A protective growl echoed from the back of his throat as he threateningly called out to Sesshoumaru, "what happened?"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and shook his head. "Ask the miko, I just did the clean up." he turned and closed the door behind the two.

As soon as the door was closed, InuYasha placed a finger on the bruise, gently tracing it. 'I wasn't there to protect her…she risked her life to save me and I couldn't protect her cause I was to fuckin busy playin video games.' he had to fight to find his voice. The tone of it startled him when he finally was able to get out words. He sounded so much older, so worried, and so concerned. Though the rage blistered beneath his skin, he managed to calmly ask her, "What happened?"

Kagome glanced up to meet his eyes, tears flowing over her cheeks. "I'm fine…honestly. Just shaken up, I guess you could say. uhh….i forgot to find a ride home from school after practice…"

"lying…" His eyes narrowed as he stared at her. 'why is she lying to me about this? Who is she protecting?' anger began to fester in his eyes.

Kagome chewed on her lip before slowly answering, "InuYasha….i…"

"Princess, don't fuckin lie to me." his tone was filled with anger now.

Kagome sighed, her eyes falling to the floor. "I don't want to lie to you but you'll get angry. Look, Rin left school early with Sesshoumaru and forgot to come get me. I don't want to blame her, it's really not her fault. She's just…"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and stared at her. He was trying to hard to contain his anger…he was trying. "Why did Rin leave with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome looked up at the boy whose chest she was crushed against. Suddenly she felt very comfortable. "uh…hello? You're a hanyou and you can't smell it?"

InuYasha creased his brows then widened his eyes. Two things hit him at the exact same time. One was the fact that Rin did smell a hell of a lot like the bastard…the other was that Kagome just called him out on being half demon. He wasn't sure which subject to address first. "First off, I am not…"

Kagome stared at him and began to struggle to get out of his arms. "Let me go…If you don't want me to lie to you, don't lie to me. I'm serious." She sniffed up her tears and wiped her cheeks.

InuYasha swallowed hard. Without much thought, he pushed her hands away from her face and wiped away her tears with his fingers. "You know? You know I'm a half demon and your okay with it?"

Kagome shrugged and muttered, "yeah, its no big deal really. But…uhh…can you put me back on the bed now? I'm okay…"

InuYasha forwent the political debate on his state of being. 'no girl has ever been okay with who I really am…no one has been. she…she accepts me like its no big deal.' He pushed on to the more important manners. "Kagome, what happened after school?" he tightened his grasp on her and gave her an 'go ahead and try' glare.

Kagome sighed and stopped struggling. "Well, we had cheerleading practice and afterwards, I realized I didn't have a ride home. I tried calling everyone but no one picked up. so I resorted to asking a senior I knew.." Dachi's words rang in her ears as she thought back shuddering. '"Unfortunately, this has little to do with you…your just a sweet piece of ass that I get to take my anger out on. No, my vendetta is against your boyfriend. He fucked up my face and my pride…"'

InuYasha felt a growl building in his throat. He sniffed Kagome nonchalantly but her scent was still pure, she was at least safe in those aspects. "Who was this senior?

Kagome wiggled her toes and sighed. "A guy who I met through Eri. He seemed nice enough then. He told me he would give me a ride home then when we got to his car, he went postal. He was gonna…. he wanted to…" Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha's arms tighten around her. "He said he had a vendetta against you, said you messed up his face…"

Inuyasha's ears twitched under the bandana he wore as he glared at her, worry etching his face. "Against me? What was this guys name?"

Kagome sighed. "His name is Dachi…"

InuYasha swore as loud as he could. He nearly jumped to his feet until he remembered that he had Kagome in his lap. "Son of a bitch! I warned him…all of them…to stay away from you! I told him…"

Kagome gasped as she found Inuyasha's amber eyes through the mess of silver bangs that cluttered his face. Anger pulled at her voice. "_Warned_ them to stay away from me? What the hell does that mean?"

InuYasha winched as she yelled. "Calm down, princess, I just tried to get them to understand the fact that…well…. they were commenting about things that no guy should." He avoided looking her in the eyes. He didn't want to ever have to tell her what they said…she would laugh at the prude part but the thought of half the football team threatening to. …InuYasha clenched his jaw so hard he could taste blood.

Kagome pulled at his arms as she tried to free herself. "What were they saying and who do you think you are trying to protect me?"

InuYasha shot up like a rocket and dropped Kagome unceremoniously on the bed. "They were saying that you were a prude but they would break you of that cause they share the bus with you….take that as you will. So I decked the bastard that said it. Sorry Kagome, if it bothers you that I stood up for you but I think you'll appreciate it when your not being raped by jocks!" he let out a sigh of frustration and added a little softer, "I will always protect you Kagome, I swear it."

Kagome's face softened as she stared up at the fuming hanyou. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha was livid. He couldn't her as he paced back and forth. "Kagome, he would have…I'll kill him. Plain and simple…he's a dead man!"

Kagome sat up as she stared at him. "InuYasha?"

A growl escaped the boy's throat. "I can't believe he…god, didn't I kick his ass hard enough to get it through his mind not to touch you?"

Kagome reached out and grabbed the boy's hand. "_InuYasha_."

The boy turned, jolting back into reality as her flesh met his. He opened his mouth to continue ranting but couldn't.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou's waist and pushed her head into his stomach gently. "Thank you…no one has ever stood up for me besides Sango…I don't know what would have happened if you didn't tell them…."

InuYasha gawked down at the girl who was wrapped around him. Through his tee shirt he could feel her breath and it gave him goose bumps. He shivered as he reached down and ran a hand through her hair. "Kagome…I will protect you and I'm sorry…" he sighed as he pried her hands away from him. He dropped onto the bed next to her and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry Kagome…I never meant for him to come after you. I never thought he would have."

Kagome frowned and sat up next to him. "Its not your fault, InuYasha. I shouldn't have asked someone I hardly knew for a ride home, it was stupid. I should have learned after watching what Rin went through to trust someone I don't know." With a sigh she shrugged, "I don't think he'll be hurting anyone any time soon though. Sesshoumaru nearly took the kids jaw off."

InuYasha smirked and leaned over, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Glad to know that bastard came in good use for something." He carefully ran a finger over her cheeks. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine. What about you, are you feeling okay?"

InuYasha nodded firmly and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm nearly healed. It still hurts to walk but its not like I was impaled or anything." With a grin, InuYasha threw his weight backwards, pulling Kagome with him. The two laid there staring at the ceiling for a moment before InuYasha rolled over, positioning himself over Kagome. He stared down at the beauty beneath him and gave her a cocky smile. Leaning down, he captured her lips between his. Gently he kissed her as his fingers worked their way through her hair. He deepened the kiss as she moaned into his mouth. Running his tongue over her lips, he then plunged it deep into her mouth, taking in all of her tastes. He felt her wrap her arms around him as he ran one hand down her neck. He pulled back to kiss her cheeks, tenderly tracing the bruises with his lips.

Kagome shot up a hand and grabbed the black bandana that rested over his ears and pulled it off his head in a clean sweep. His eyes widened and for a moment, Kagome feared he was going to pull away. Her fingers then found their way through his hair to one ear, gently rubbing it. He moaned under her touch and kissed her again. "is this what you want Princess?":

Kagome moaned hearing his voice and hated herself for it. 'How can this boy get such different reactions from me? I want to smack that grin off his face but he feels so good. Why can't he just be the good guy I know he is?' leaning up, she brought her lips to his. "Shut up baka and do this right!" she pushed her lips against his.

InuYasha grinned as Kagome brought her mouth to his. 'That's my girl.' He kissed her deeper, his tongue swirling around the inside of her mouth. He left small hickies up and down the girl's neck, marking his claim. He had to hold back a laugh as she twisted beneath him, riveting in the sensation that he was giving her. as he heard her moaning, he managed to sit up away from her body and call into her ear with the most arrogant smile he could muster. "How does it feel to want?"

Kagome was dumbstruck. 'oh god…that BASTARD!' she tried to sit up but her body was not functioning to its best capacity. She hardly could sit up, he had put her through so many circles. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha walked over to his dresser and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it up, he stared at Kagome. "What's the matter princess? To mighty to handle your own problems?"

Kagome stared at the boy before her in a whirlwind of emotion. Her jaw hung open slightly as she stared at him in disgust. "You…we…."

InuYasha leaned against the wood and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I told you, bitch, that I would get you back."

Kagome fought back the tears in her eyes, forcing herself to sit up. "Is that all this was to you? Payback?"

InuYasha shrugged and gave her a smirk. "What was this morning then to you?"

Kagome stared at the boy before her. "I can't believe you…" a tear rolled down her cheek as she shook her head. "I let you do all of this…touch me in these ways…and you never cared. You just wanted to get me back for something so stupid."

InuYasha smelt the tears before they actually fell and knew he went to far. 'god damn me and my fuckin mouth!' he sighed as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth. Putting it out on his forearm, he took a step towards the girl. "i…"

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha, tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know who you fucking think you are but don't ever touch me again…don't ever look at me again….God…" she made an attempt to run from the room.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding as her words drilled holes in his soul. 'What have I done? Baka, baka, baka!' he held out an arm and wrapped it around Kagome's waist and pulled her flush into his chest. "I'm sorry Kagome…I'm sorry."

Kagome chocked back on tears, hearing his words that echoed like an avalanche in her ears. She pounded her fists into his shoulders, trying to pull back from him. "let me go, I'd rather die then let you touch me."

The words hurt. If they could have cut, InuYasha would have bled to death. Something broke inside of his chest as he held onto the girl, listening to her wail. "Kagome." The voice didn't even sound like his own. It sounded so distant, so different.

Kagome let out a sob and her knees gave out, sending her weight into Inuyasha's arms. She buried her face in him as tears streamed her face. "Why…"

InuYasha shook his head slowly. "Cause I'm an asshole I guess…Kagome, I don't think before I open my mouth. I don't think my actions through. I never planned on letting tonight go to where it did…I never wanted it to be like this. God, I would have hung myself first before thinking that I could…" he nuzzled his face into her hair. 'I almost did it again…I'll be lucky if she'll talk to me in the morning at this point. I almost lost her again because of my stupid mouth.' He would never admit it but at that moment as his knees gave out and the two collapsed onto the floor together, a tear fell from his eye as well. He rocked the girl back and forth, hushing her quietly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Kagome didn't want to believe him…she wanted to hurt him. How dare he touch her like that all in the name of vengeance? She wanted to yell at him more, rip him a new one for all of this. But she couldn't. Maybe because she felt his tears on her neck, maybe because all he could manage to say was that he was sorry. She didn't want to forgive him a second time. She didn't want to allow him to hurt her again. with a sigh, she closed her eyes. "I'll yell at you more in the morning, can we go to sleep now?"

InuYasha gazed down at the girl in sheer astonishment. 'how many times am I going to break her heart before she walks out on me?' something from deep within his body gave way at that point…it felt like a dam broke. Suddenly all he wanted to do was hold her…tell her how much he cared about her. All he wanted to do was be with her. Gathering the girl in his arms, he pulled himself to the bed. He laid her down then climbed in next to her. "Kagome…"

Kagome turned to gaze at the boy, her eyes red and puffy. She stared into his golden orbs for a moment, trying to decide how she wanted to answer. "yes?"

InuYasha ran a finger gently under her eyes, wiping away the spilt tears. He gently stroked her cheek as he fell into her eyes. "I'm sorry…I never meant to do that. I was…angry…unjustifiably angry from this morning. No one has ever done anything like that to me before…no girl has ever led me on. I guess I know what it is like to be on the other side of the table now." he looked at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen lying before him and gave her a sad smile. He didn't know what else to say.

Kagome placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Her voice was airy and full of sleep. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha rolled over on one shoulder and gazed at her. "Yeah?"

"If you ever do that again, I'll rip your dick off."

Inuyasha's eyes opened with her threat then he smiled. Gently kissing her on the forehead, he closed his eyes. "I love you too, Kagome."

I know, I know, angst, drama and all the other crap in between. But it got one very important phrase on the table. Amazing what an 'I love you' can do to a character. Okay, for those reading the edited version…it's harder to explain WHY Kagome was so mad without going into Hentia basis stuff. Take it at your leisure. If you want the real story, (no lemons but damn close enough) go to .


	23. dangerous love

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 23 _dangerous love_

Kagome's eyes snapped open with the morning light that poured through the window. She yawned and looked down to find Inuyasha's hands wrapped around her waist. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out of his grasp. His eyes opened groggily at the loss of warmth in his arms. "Kagome?"

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, the anger from the previous night returning to her. 'I was a fool for staying here.' She sighed and ran a hand over her face. Another feeling tugged at her heart that she refused to acknowledge…that she hated herself for feeling. Love. 'Did he really say that he loved me? No, I must have misheard him. InuYasha would never say that…not to Me.' she stood without a word and walked towards the door. A familiar hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She was turned around quicker then she counted for.

InuYasha was on his feet, his eyes filled with worry and sorrow. He felt Kagome flinch under his touch and he cursed himself. 'Damnit, I was praying that we would have been over this. She didn't forget…damnit to hell, she didn't forget.' His hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into his chest. Wrapping both arms around her, he sighed, "are you still mad?"

Kagome's eyes darkened at his words and she pulled out of his grasp roughly. "What the hell do you think?" she put a foot's worth of distance between the two before crossing her arms. "After the shit you pulled, your lucky I'm talking to you."

InuYasha ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Kagome…please…. I'm sorry. I told you that. It was stupid, it was dumb…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "so? You still did it. That's all that matters, Yash."

InuYasha fought down his urge to get into a yelling match over this. "Look, Kags, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you over it. I let my mouth flap last night and as I told you, I'm an ass for it."

Kagome clicked her teeth. "An ass? Your more then an ass for this, InuYasha. You've been an ass before…this…this was despicable. Even for you."

InuYasha tried his best to control his burning anger. 'This is not going to be pretty.' He held up his hands palm out and managed to say, "What do you mean even for me?" he looked to the floor and shook his hands. "look, its getting late and you need to get to class."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I do. Look, I'm going home after school today." She swallowed hard, making a final decision. 'this is not going to happen again…it was to close. I almost…no….i will not allow myself to fall again. he's degraded me as far as he can. I'm not taking it again. I won't let him lure me into a trap.' She closed her eyes and barely whispered out, "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He hadn't spent a day without Kagome for nearly a week. He reached out and snagged her wrist again before she could leave. "Kagome…don't leave angry…don't leave…. please…."

Kagome turned around with a deep sigh. "I don't get a choice anymore Yash, you made that obvious to me last night. I nearly….I almost….I let my guard down and was smacked for it." she let out a deep sigh. "Look, I really just want to go."

InuYasha sighed and pulled her once again into his chest, and cupped her chin in his hand. "Kagome…I'm sorry…I never wanted to hurt you. You should know that. I want to see you get what's best for you…I want you to be happy. I want you to smile like you used to. Can you do that?" he leaned down to kiss her.

Kagome gasped and reared back. Before his lips could come in contact with her, she slapped him hard across his face. "Don't even try it."

InuYasha let go of Kagome as he wheeled back, holding his cheek, staring at her dumbfounded. His anger got the better of him. "What the fuck princess? What the fuck was that?" he was hurting…. his heart was bleeding. Somehow he felt like with that slap she managed to turn him inside out. She knows…she had to have heard me last night when I told her…..she has to know. "Kagome…i…"

Kagome wanted to cry, she had never been this mad in her entire life. It was such an utter feeling that she hated herself for. 'I want him to understand…I don't want to hurt him but he needs to know where I'm coming from on this.' She backed up, realizing how angry the hanyou was now. "Don't, Yash….don't say shit you don't mean." She watched his eyes widen and she hated herself for it. Slowly, she turned on her heels, "I'm going Yash…I'll see you around."

InuYasha growled and spit out, "whatever. You know what Kagome, I've tried. Shit, can't say I didn't. For the last god damned time, I'm sorry. But apparently that's not good enough for you. I can't change time, Kagome! If I could, I would. But I mean, shit Kagome, its not like what I did to you was any worse then what you did to me! I leave it in your hands to get over this. So, I give up."

Kagome's mouth went dry as the hanyou snapped the angry words at her. "Fine!"

InuYasha threw his hand towards the door. He felt a familiar snap as he stared at her…. he just stared. "Just go home, Kagome."

Kagome turned on her heels, storming out of the room. She slammed the wooden door as hard as she could, tears beginning to stream down her face. As soon as the door was shut, she slowly slid down it. She sat down on the floor, and banged her head backwards. 'What did I do? Why…why did he have to say it? why did he have to tell me he loved me?'

InuYasha stormed to the door when it shut and slammed his hand into the wood,. Feeling the timber splinter beneath his palm, he screamed, "Fucking bitch!" he glared daggers at the door before slamming his hand into it again, pacing god knows how many splinters of wood into his hand. Turning, he let his back rest again the wood as he closed his eyes. 'Son of a bitch…how did I fuck this up already?'

Rin turned her head to gaze at the clock. "I got to get up soon." She turned back and nuzzled her face into the smooth chest beneath her, lightly dragging her lips over one chest muscle. Her reward was the two hands that rested on her back tightening.

A very calm voice called out beneath her, "go back to sleep Rin."

Rin giggled and gazed into the face of her love. He had both of his eyes closed but she knew he was awake and very much so alert. Slowly, she grazed her fingers over the two magenta stripes that lined his cheeks. "I can't baby…I got to go to school."

One golden eye slowly opened to gaze down at the girl. A growl rumbled from his chest. "Fuck school."

Rin gasped and playfully hit his arm. "Sesshy, I got to go. You should come with, now that you're well enough to walk around."

Sesshoumaru opened both of his eyes, and gently let his fingers rake over the skin on Rin's back. "I don't want to. What I do want…" Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp on the girl then flipped over to his left, pinning Rin beneath him, "…is to lie here for the rest of eternity with you." he gently ran a hand down her cheek, staring intensely into her eyes. He wanted to memorize exactly what she looked like…how she felt…how she tasted. He wanted to know every inch of her body…of her soul. He traced her lips with his finger as he felt a smile skim across his lips.

Rin opened her mouth to retaliate but was stopped by his lips crashing down onto hers. When he pulled back, she was gasping for air. "Sesshoumaru, come on. I'm going to go get Kagome and you can take a shower." Her gray eyes met his and she felt a very familiar burning need tugging at her heart, at her essence. She had to restrain herself from jumping on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave Rin a small smile. "I do not think you're in a position to be dictating to me, Rin." He kissed her again, a little more fiercely. When he pulled back, the girl was glaring at him. The look in her eyes made something inside of his shiver, though he would never admit it. it was a glare that he was sure could have made him take her without a second thought. With a sigh of defeat, he rolled off the girl. "Fine, Rin…I give in."

Rin sat up, turning over her right shoulder to drape herself across his chest, giving him a small kiss. "I know. I always win, Sesshoumaru. Know that now," she laughed when he tried to grab her. She pulled away from the boy and stood up. She walked to the door and went to open it.

Sesshoumaru was behind her in a second. His hands wrapped around her waist and he lifted her from the ground. Using his strength, he quickly turned to girl to face him and slammed her back gently into the door. His lips covered any attempt for her to yell at him. He heard her gasp into his mouth and he took the instant to shove his tongue into her mouth and nearly down her throat. After a very hard lust filled kiss, he set the girl back on her feet, grinning very mischievously at her.

Rin's knees nearly gave out on her as she came in contact with the ground. Her eyes met his and she moaned out, "wow."

Sesshoumaru grinned and traced two fingers over her chin, never taking his eyes off of hers. "Know that I never lose, Rin."

Rin's eyes glistened at his challenge. "Then this is going to be interesting...we both can't win, now can we?" She turned and made her way out of the room. She had slept the night in a pair of his boxers and a tee shirt. She would have gladly gone to school dressed like this just so she could smell like him for the whole day. 'I'll wake up Kagome then take a quick shower.' She let out a very deep sigh once she was in the hallway before going upstairs. She paused when she saw Kagome sitting outside of Inuyasha's bedroom; her eyes closed and tears spilling down her cheeks. The next thing that hit her was the bruise that lined Kagome's face. Instantly Rin was kneeling by her friend. She wrapped one arm around Kagome's shoulders, turning her friend to look at her. She examined both of the bruises that were on her face. they weren't fresh but she had to have received them yesterday. Anger burned deep in her voice. "Kagome…did he hit you? What happened? I'll fuckin kill him!" Rin started to stand.

Kagome grabbed Rin's wrist before she could make another move. "No, Rin. He didn't do this. I got into a fight yesterday after school. I'm fine…"

Rin's eyes narrowed. "The hell you are…what's with the waterworks?"

Kagome sighed and stared up at the girl. "It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way to school."

Rin nodded and held out her hand. Kagome took it and stood slowly, her eyes training on the door behind them. Rin noticed the look and sighed. "What happened between you two?"

Kagome's eyes darkened as they snapped back to the girl before her. "Nothing…got it? Not a damn thing."

Rin nodded swiftly, cringing at the sound of Kagome's voice. 'I'll find out sooner or later, and if that baka hurt her, I'll kill him.'

Three bodies piled out of Rin's Porsche as they parked in the school parking lot. With a short kiss, Rin said goodbye to her love before following Kagome into the building. Sesshoumaru still stationary for a moment, glaring about the premises. 'So, Naraku has not yet returned to school,' he derived as he sniffed the air. ' Good, one les nuisance I have to deal with.' Slowly the demon lord made his way towards the school. Voices from students he passed echoed behind him.

"I heard he single handedly took out Naraku Onigumo!"

"I heard he walked in on that Rin girl and Naraku and was angry, so he kicked the shit out of Naraku!"

"My friends saw him take out Kouga, Naraku and that new boy InuYasha."

"I heard he's sleeping with Rin! She's been with Naraku and Kouga…I heard that's what the fight was over. I wonder if she's easy?"

Sesshoumaru stopped mid step and turned to glare at the last rumor's owner. With a very deep protective growl, he sent the group scattering to all ends of the school. Shaking his head, he continued to the locker room. Just before he could enter, a hand slammed into the locker in front of him. He paused and slowly turned to find a very pissed off Kagura next to him. "What is it, wench?"

Kagura's eyes burned with fury. "You owe me some answers."

Sesshoumaru regarded her with a very scurrilous gaze. "I owe you nothing."

Kagura's eyes widened as she barked back, "like hell. You attacked Naraku Onigumo!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes with a forming anger. "He was about to rape Rin. I intervened. If my fists collided with any part of his body, that is his fault." He flashed her a curious look, "what does it matter?"

Kagura scoffed, "your fists did more then collide with Naraku, you put him in the hospital! His back was nearly broken from the fall! He's a prominent member of this school, Sesshoumaru. He could easily have you killed."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura for a moment, his eyes digesting the news. Blowing off the last part, he asked, "what fall?"

Kagura crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of lockers. "what do you have amnesia or something? You knocked him off the second story balcony of the library. He was nearly impaled by the table he landed on."  
A very small smile grazed Sesshoumaru's lips. "Rin." He shook his head, wiping the smile from his face. 'So she finished the bastard off? She must have done that after I was knocked from the building.'

Kagura's eyes widened at the word that slipped through his lips. "Rin knocked Naraku off the second story? Inconceivable! I don't believe you." her eyes darkened. "what are you doing hanging around a ningen?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and turned slowly from the girl. "It matters _not_ to me if you believe me or not. _You_ matter not." He glanced over his shoulder, "ask not of my relationship with Rin…. it does not concern you."

Kagura grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. Her voice, no matter how stern he tried to sound, still came across as a plea. "Tell me that you and Takisho are not together."

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned once more to glare at the girl, anger building in his eyes. "That is none of your concern, Bitch. Go about your worthless life and leave me alone."

Kagura slowly let her hand drop from his shoulders. "What about the Elites, Sesshoumaru. Did you forget that you laid claim over the group?"

Sesshoumaru paused and sighed again. "That matters not to me now. I have much more important alliances…. people I can trust."

Kagura's face turned red as she yelled out, "Sesshoumaru, if you walk away from this then you are as worthless as that half breed brother of yours."

That did it. Sesshoumaru turned and grabbed the woman by the shirt, and thrust her back into the lockers. Holding her a foot off the ground, he glared into her eyes. "Do not insult my family…do not try to intimidate me…. you are nothing to me. You have never been anything to me. I'll sooner kill you then talk to you again, got it?"

Kagura snapped a hand away from the boy and struck him across his face. "Bastard!"

Sesshoumaru felt the slap but it didn't faze him. "I should kill you, Kagura for that. But I shall abstain. Be gone, wench." He dropped her unceremoniously onto her ass in front of the lockers and stormed into the locker room, letting the door swing shut madly behind him.

Kagura stood slowly, her eyes filled with hatred and loathing. "I'll put you in your place, bastard. Just you wait. "

Kagome sat next to Rin on the gym floor, slowly stretching out their muscles. Today was a track day. Kagome reached out and grabbed her right foot, and brought it behind her head, executing a perfect scorpion. (That's when you hold one foot with both hands and bring it up behind your back so that it almost touches your head…painful, I know.)

Rin watched her friend stretch as she sat in a straddle on the floor. Time was not going by fast enough for her…she had gotten to see Sesshoumaru when the classes changed and he made a point to walk to the other side of the gym to catch a glimpse of her. She had waited by the door for him and exchanged a quick but passionate kiss. That was enough to help her through this period. Rin sighed as she brought her legs together. "So tell me Kagome, what really happened between you and Yash?"

Kagome winched at his name and brought down her leg. She stretched the other leg similarly, trying to avoid her friend's burning question. "Nothing, and nothing is ever going to happen. The boy is a pig headed prick." She held her poker face as best as she could. 'I will not cry…I will not cry….'

Rin raised an eyebrow but chose not to question her friend. "You two seemed fine yesterday…I'm just saying."  
Kagome frowned and glared at Rin. "I really don't want to talk about it Rin. He really fucked with my head…made me believe he wanted me. I let him….i nearly let him…." with a sigh, the girl sat down next to her friend. "I almost let him make me believe that he cared. He never cared. Never." Somehow the words that came from her mouth didn't convince her but if she thought that he cared, then she would fall again. Never again was she going to let him make her fall. She would not fall in love…not with him. she would allow herself to be lined up for that kind of disappointment.

Rin's mouth dropped open to an "oh." But she didn't say anything else. She just stared behind Kagome. "Uhh...kags…"

Kagome was about to tell Rin to butt out until she felt someone behind her. A figure plopped down next to her and she had to fight the urge not to sigh. "Oh…hi Hojo…"

Hojo stared at Kagome for a moment, as if seeming to word what he wanted to say. "Kagome-Chan…. i am worried about something."

Kagome gave Rin a 'please help me' glare. "What is that, Hojo?"

Hojo stared at his hands for a moment, his brown hair falling into his eyes. "Kagome, I'm worried about you hanging out with InuYasha." Kagome cringed and sighed loudly. "Its not that I'm upset your hanging out with another boy…. though the thought I must admit bothers me…. but he's trouble…. he is a lot of trouble."

Kagome sighed and put a hand to her chin "Hojo…its nice that you worry but InuYasha is not the bad guy that everything thinks he really is. I mean, yes, he is trouble but not really the bad kind." She could feel her face blushing as she stared intently on her feet. 'no, don't stand up for the asshole. Remember, you hate his guts…you detest the site of him.'

Hojo stared at the girl for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. "Oh." Hojo stood slowly, his eyes filled with a mix of embarrassment and resentment and maybe a tinge of jealousy. "Kagome, just please be careful. Mingling with someone like him…of his stature…it can attract trouble. He and his brother are nothing but trouble."

Rin was on her feet in a minute, inches away from Hojo's face. Her features were lined with rage. "You know nothing, Hojo, _nothing_ about Sesshoumaru. He's not trouble, he's a good guy and has probably the biggest fuckin heart I've ever seen in a man!"

Hojo's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Not you too Rin."

Rin's eyes darkened as she balled her fists. She was ready to pop this guy. "First off Hojo, I really like Sesshoumaru and I'm really beginning to _dislike_ you. I can't believe you're the type of person to judge someone. You always seemed to be above that petty shit. Second, you don't know shit about me nor about the boys, so don't judge them. Third, Sesshoumaru could kick your ass in three seconds flat. I really would not bad mouth a man with that kind of power."

Hojo sighed and gently held out a hand to Rin. "Rin, I'm not trying to talk to you out of knowing Sesshoumaru…I'm just asking you both to be careful. We're friends…. aren't we?"

Kagome stood slowly, stepping between Rin and Hojo. It hurt her to do this…it hurt her to know what was going to transpire. It was her only scapegoat. "Hojo, yes, of course we're friends. I just think if you are going to talk about the boys, get to know them and make your own opinion. You know what people were saying about me for the longest but we all know that wasn't true…that was Kikyo. You have to give people a chance!"

Hojo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Your right, as always, Kagome. I apologize…I meant no disrespect."

Kagome gave him a smile. 'here it comes…I know it.'

Hojo shifted his weight a little uncomfortably before taking a deep breath. "my offer still stands Kagome to go out to a movie. If you ever want to…" he gave her a sheepish smile.  
Kagome mentally sighed. 'There it is.' she closed her eyes, not wanting to watch herself do this. She nodded once and everything inside of her crumbled. 'I'm sorry InuYasha…but we can't happen.' She fought to speak, her voice somewhere being held captive inside of her mind…the same part of her mind that was screaming at her. "Actually, that doesn't sound to bad. What are you doing Friday night after the game? Are you going to the game?"

Hojo nodded enthusiastically, a smile threatening to split his face down the center. "Of course I'm going…uhh…Kagome." The smile fell from his lips slightly turning into a frown. "Is…InuYasha…going to, you know, come after me for this?"

Kagome's eyes laughed at the boy as she licked her lips. Right now she hated herself. She hated everything InuYasha had turned her into…everything he opened up in her. He let her live, he freed her, he taught her how to love…and she knew he would teach her how to cry. "Don't worry, Hojo…I don't think so."  
Hojo didn't seem to be reassured but shrugged it off. "Okay Kagome, we'll go to a movie after the game. It will be fun." He turned and walked away from the two girls, giving them a small wave.

Rin waited all of five seconds before screaming, "_Are you nuts_? I mean, really, Kags, have you lost it completely?"

Kagome watched Houjo walk off, her heart shattering with every footstep. "I know its wrong, Rin…but I'm not ready to be crushed. I will not give him my heart to throw around. he proved to me last night that he wasn't ready for this. He doesn't care about me…I'm a task, an accomplishment. All he wants is one thing…one thing that he almost got last night."

Rin's eyes widened at her friend. "your not serious, are you Kagome? Whenever I see him around you, he seems so happy. I mean, I don't know what happens behind closed doors but his intentions don't seem to be to cruel."

Kagome turned to stare at her friend. She sighed and sat back down, tears beginngin to form in her eyes. 'damnit, Kagome….don't cry over this.' She took a deep breath, "I never met someone like Yash, Rin. I never planned on meeting someone like him. i…I can't say that I want to wait. But after last night….I realized I'm only going to get hurt if I stay with him."

Rin grimaced, not really knowing if she wanted the full story. Her and Sesshoumaru had been a room below the two and heard stuff that sure didn't sound like fighting. She grinned at the girl. "What happened last night Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and glanced around the two. Her face turned ten shades of red as she told her friend the story, attempting to leave out as much detail as she could. Rin didn't let her. By time Kagome's story was done, she was redder then a tomato. "So he…he…so close Rin, he had me nearly begging cause he had me so close. Then he pulls back, lights up a cigarette and asks me 'how does it feel to want?'." Kagome felt tears spring to life in her eyes. "I lost it. I mean, the first time I ever let a guy touch my body like that…. the first time I went that far…and he did it out of vengeance."

Rin's eyes darkened as she scowled. "I don't believe that fucker…. wait till I sick Sesshoumaru on him…. wait…. vengeance? Why did he want vengeance?"

Kagome sighed and twisted her fingers around in her lap. "Well…I kind of got mad at him for groping me and…" Her eyes lit up for a moment as a realization dawned on her. "Hey…speaking of lechers…where's Sango?"

Rin opened her mouth to answer then shut it. "I don't know…wow…she wasn't in English." She shook her head and pushed that question off. "What did you do, and don't lie to me Kagome."

Kagome sighed, hoping to have successfully changed the subject. "Well, he pretended to be asleep, at least I'm nearly sure he was pretending, and he grabbed my ass while we were lying in his bed…."

Rin's eyes doubled in size. "You slept in his bed?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yeah, big mistake. So I decided if he was well enough to grope, he was well enough to get punished for it. So I…well…kind of made him believe I was dreaming about having sex with him…"

Rin looked like she was about to pass out at the news. "My god, Kagome…what did you do to him?"

Kagome sighed and glared up at the ceiling. "Well….i uhh….kind of straddled one leg over his and pressed myself against him, making sure he felt it."

Rin smacked her forehead and fell backwards playful, landing on her back with a giggle. "He must have died. Simply died. You Kagome? Good girl Kagome? Wow…maybe Hojo's right, he might be a bad influence on you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the girl who sat up. "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen like that. It just did…and he's not a bad influence. But that's why he did what he did…but what he did was worse…. far worse."

Rin frowned then sighed. "I guess….I mean, he physically touched you in ways he shouldn't have, especially if he did not mean it. But I mean, Kagome…. boy's revenge is never a sweet thing. Never. They can get us ten times worse then we can get them…." she sighed and twiddled her thumbs. "Kagome…I don't think…."

Kagome sighed, her eyes suddenly becoming very glassy. It was something she didn't want to admit, something that still tore at her heart. She had become confident that she had heard right, and that scared her. "Rin…there's something else."

Rin eyed her friend and tilted her head. "What else, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at the girl next to her. "I think…. after I threatened him if he did it again I would castrate him…. i think he …" Kagome swallowed hard. 'why would he say something like that? why would he say he loved me when we both know that's impossible. Not me…. not us. No.'

Rin was sitting on her knees, staring at her friend. "What…what did he do?"

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and spit out, "ithinkhesaidhelovedme."

Rin's eyes popped open. "Did you just say he said he loved you?"

Kagome bit her tongue and nodded slowly. "I think I heard that…but….this morning he was back to his asshole self. I yelled at him about last night and when he tried to kiss me, I smacked him."

Rin winched, "that's not good."

Kagome sighed again. "I know…I didn't mean to…I mean, I'm not as mad at him as I was last night. Its not like it even really bothers me. but…just knowing that he thought he could get away with it. it infuriated me."  
Rin nodded slowly. "I understand that Kagome…but if he said he loved you then why in seven hells are you going out with Hojo?"

Kagome clenched her teeth, staring at the ground. "I can't…no….i will not allow me to fall in love with InuYasha." She looked at the floor. "if I can get away…if I can move on without dragging this behind me, I can make a clean break. I'm not ready for what he wants…I'm not what he wants. He can't want me Rin," tears brimmed in her eyes, "he can't! I can't….i will not fall in love."

Rin sighed and slapped Kagome gently across her cheek. "No, Kagome…bad! bad Kagome!" her eyes softened as she saw the tears on her cheeks. "Kagome, please…. don't cry. Look hon, if he said it then he meant it. He wouldn't bullshit about something like that, Kag. InuYasha is a scumbag but not that big of one. I think he means it…"

Kagome stood, her eyes defiant. "Look, whether he said he loved me or not….it doesn't matter. I can't be with a guy like him Rin. No matter how he turns me on. I want to…but I can't put up with his bullshit. He's so full of it Rin…so immensely full of it! I won't fall in love with a guy like him…I won't. I can't." Kagome stood suddenly, and began to walk towards the track. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, lets run."

Rin stood with downcast eyes. 'I feel bad for the both of them. Neither one will give an inch on this topic. But if InuYasha did admit he is in love with Kagome, he'll be crushed. I can't see them like that…no, its not going to go down that way. Not if I get anything to say about it.'

The two girls sat in their science class listening to their teacher drone on about Fission and Fusion. Twenty minutes into the class, the front door opened. A very apologetic "sorry" was muttered as Sango slid into her seat. Both girls glared at her, wondering what the hell was going on.

Rin gasped after a moment and leaned over to Kagome. "Hey…notice who else isn't here."

Kagome's eyes scanned the room and she countered, "uhh…. InuYasha? Kouga?"

Rin shook her head and nudged Kagome's elbow. "Try again and think a little harder."

Kagome coughed when she realized whom Rin spoke of. "Miroku…he hasn't been in class all day either."

Rin giggled, mischief sparkling in her eyes. "do you think Sango has stuff she needs to tell us?"

Kagome frowned as Sango threw then a 'shut up I know what your thinking and its not that' icy glare. "I think she does…and I think you do to."

Rin played stupid with a stuttering response. "Wh…I have nothing to tell of."

Kagome shrugged and sat back in her seat. "Sure, that fine Rin. You can tell me later what you and Sessh were doing in the shower together Monday night."  
Rin coughed violently, chocking on some invisible fluid. Her face flushed as she stared dead on at the teacher, not daring to waver her gaze.

Kagome smiled. 'Jackpot.' As long as she could focus on the other girls lives, she could forget her own. She knew Friday night was going to ruin her. She was going to have to look at InuYasha and tell him that they were done…that there was nothing between them. She was going to have to turn her back on the one man she had fallen in love with. 'No, I'm not in love with him….i am not. Love hurts, love kills…' she sighed and looked at her hands. 'Love is a dark path I do not wish to travel.'

The girls sat outside by Rin's car, laughing frivolously during their lunch break. Kagome sighed and turned to Sango. "So, out with it already, where were you today?"

Sango shifted weight on her feet nervously. "I woke up really late and by time I had showered and everything, it was nine thirty. Took me a half hour to get here."

Rin raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms not buying it. "And where is Miroku?"

"How the hell should I know?" Sango barked back. She all but answered a little to quickly.

Kagome tapped her chin. "uh…huh. So its not like you saw him this morning…or for that matter, last night?"

Sango spun around to face Kagome, embarrassment humbled beneath a mocked anger. "What are you insinuating, Kagome?"

Kagome licked her lips slowly. "I think your not telling us something, Sango-Chan. And that hurts…just like Rin not telling me that she is really sleeping with…" Kagome gulped, her face turning slightly red. "…Sesshoumaru."

Rin's face dropped as she bit back, "just like you and Yash, Kags…." She yelped as two hands pressed down on her shoulders. She jumped again as lips pressed to her right temple. She placed a hand behind her head without turning and gasped the demon's silver mane. She brought two strands around her shoulder to stare at it for a moment before smiling. "Hey…" she turned on her heels to face Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru enveloped the girl in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Somewhere behind Rin, Kagome muttered, "speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a small smile over Rin's shoulder. "Kagome…Sango. Don't you two have better things to do then gossip?"

Kagome shrugged and leaned against the car. "Maybe…but some gossip seems to be true." She glared at Rin with a hard gaze.

Sango smiled trying her best to ignore the other two girls. "Sesshoumaru, I'm glad to see your doing well."

Sesshoumaru let his gaze wander to Sango. "Thank you, Sango, I am doing better. Thank your other half when you see him for me, will you?" he grinned as she turned bright red. His eyes returned to the girl in front of him. Flatly, he commented, "I want to leave."

Rin laughed and tossed her loose hair behind her shoulders. "so do i…I'm really growing a fond dislike for this establishment." She laughed when Sango and Kagome raised eyebrows.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around the girl and stared into her eyes. "I want to leave with you now."

Rin sighed and shrugged, turning a little red. "I have one more class…"

Sesshoumaru inched closer to her, his eyes focused on her. He didn't say anything because he didn't need to. He could smell the spike in her scent as she realized what he was saying. He let his eyes burn holes into the girl as he stared at her like a lion stalking its dinner.

Rin swallowed hard as she watched the demon in front of her undress her with his eyes. She tried to control her breathing, but her heart was flipping circles. 'This man can destroy me with one gaze…he can break down all my barriers and…'

Two sets of giggles erupted from behind the two and Sesshoumaru gazed over his shoulder. He gave them a very icy glare and added, "don't you have other places to be?"

Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, laughing and tugged her away. "Let the lovers be." she turned to look over her shoulder a few feet back. Calling to Rin, she all but shouted, "watch the seats, Rin. Leather's a bitch to clean!"

Rin glared at her friend in a mix of mortification and anger. She gritted her teeth as she stared at the girl. Once they were out of the line of sight, Rin turned back to the demon. "So, now that you have ultimately embarrassed me, what did you have in mind?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl that he had his arms wrapped around. "Well, unfortunately, Kagome is correct about leather…" he coughed as Rin glared at him in shock, "However…since my baka brother is home, maybe we could go back to your house."

Rin's mouth fell open to an 'O' shape. "I forgot I had one of those." She laughed lightly as she got into the drivers seat of her car. "Come on."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he slid into the car. "I did not think you would be so up to cutting school."

Rin shrugged as she started the car. "Never said I wouldn't." she peeled out of the parking lot to head home.

Kagome stretched out on the field glaring towards the football team that was practicing a few yards away. All day she had avoided rumors that circled about her and Dachi. People knew people who knew people who said they saw her with Dachi outside. Rumors then spread of InuYasha kicking Dachi's ass much like he had kicked Kouga's. She also heard renditions where she was sleeping with Sesshoumaru behind Rin's back and he kicked Dachi's ass when he saw. All sorts of rumors circled the mill. It annoyed her…but what ate away at her more was the fact that the football team had all stared at the cheerleaders when they were warming up. It was as if they all blamed Kagome and her girls for the loss of their three players. Kagome sighed as she stood slowly with the girls. "Take three laps around the track then we'll get started." She clicked her teeth at the girl's groans then continued stretching.

"Giving orders now, princess?"

Kagome froze at the rather icy voice behind her. She closed her eyes and turned slowly to find Yash standing behind her, sitting on the bleachers. "What do you want?"

InuYasha shrugged and stood slowly. He was holding his football helmet under his arm. "I practice here too, Princess, so I think I don't have to explain myself to you."

Kagome swallowed hard as she tried to pull her eyes away from the angry golden pools in front of her. No, that emotion was not anger; it was pain. Pain that she inflicted. That tore at her heart like a knife. She gazed into the grass, "you're not supposed to be on school property when you're suspended."

InuYasha stared harder at the girl who was trying so hard to ignore him. "It's another story when you get a call from the coach asking you to come down."

Kagome sighed. "Are you well enough to play?"

InuYasha shrugged, and walked up to Kagome slowly. "I'm healed…physically healed." He squatted down next to the girl, gently cupping her chin in his hand. she tired to pull away but he held onto her. "are we going to talk about what is going on?"

Kagome shook her head slowly and placed one hand on his. "let me go, Yash. Nothing is going on… nothing."

InuYasha sighed and slowly released his grip on her chin. "Bullshit, Kagome. There is something going on that your not telling me…." he sighed and softened his tone, "I mean what is going on between us…"

Kagome closed her eyes. 'This is going to hurt…god InuYasha, I'm sorry.' she took a deep breath and managed to stare at InuYasha with the angriest gaze she could muster. "So did I."

InuYasha recoiled as if he had been burnt. He stood swiftly, glaring down at the girl. He shook his head slowly, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome could almost hear his heart break, and the very thought shattered her. She twitched as she saw the look of disgust that filled his face. She kept her gaze on his face, trying so hard to hide her hurt, her pain. 'This is for the best. End it now…cut it off before the poison spreads.'

InuYasha scoffed as he scratched behind his head. "I don't fuckin believe this shit." He glared at Kagome. It was a glare of hatred, of loathing, of disgust, of pain, and of heartbreak. "Whatever, Princess. I was a fool to think you were able to think of someone other then yourself. I really thought for a moment that I knew who you were…. who was really in there. I stood up for you to Miroku and the others who called you a bitch. I got suspended because Kouga hurt you…. because he made you cry…."

Kagome was on her feet in a second. "He didn't make me cry, InuYasha, _you_ did. _You_ made the bet, _you_ carried it out. You asked me out knowing what you had bet him. Did you really think we would click? Did you really think we could have lasted? We're completely different, InuYasha. Two different worlds."

InuYasha sneered, "apparently we are. I thought you were a decent person Kagome. I thought you weren't the selfish little bitch I heard you were. Shit, I took three guys out on my team because they called you a slut and a bitch. Guess I owe some apologies. I was wrong."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, adverting his eyes. She was ready for his words to sting, but they hurt worse. "Well, you were wrong I guess. Sorry, InuYasha, there's nothing between us. Get over it. you think I could fall for a guy like you?"

InuYasha grabbed her arm, pulling her in front of him. He stared down into her eyes, searching for something, anything to make sense of this…to shed some light as to why she had so suddenly changed. "Tell me Kagome…look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing. That you could walk away from us…from what we've formed, and be completely fine."

Kagome stared into the boy's eyes. She dug her nails into her palm to keep from crying…. if he saw tears…if he saw how she really felt. With the coldest voice she could echo, she closed her eyes and let him have it. "I feel nothing. As a matter of fact, I have a date with Hojo on Friday after the game." To cap off the lie, she added, "I am completely fine with never seeing you again."

InuYasha dropped her hand and backed up before he gave into the urge to smack her. He wanted to lash out…he wanted to hurt her like she just hurt him. Instead, he turned on his heels, storming off towards the other football players, anger burning off of him like hells flames.

Kagome watched him walk away…walk away from her, from their relationship. She watched him give it up. She wanted to call to him; she wanted to scream. She wanted to let him know how she really felt. She wanted him to know that she loved him more then she could ever express. She wanted him to know how scared she was of loving someone…she was terrified of it. Instead she fell to her knees, burying her head in hands. Instead of dealing with her fear, she rid herself of the cause…. she cast him off. And it hurt…. it burned like nothing she had ever felt. No one saw her cry…. no one comforted her tears. It was better that way.

I know, poor Yasha! ::hides from angry fan girls:: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry….they can't just get together though, where's the fun in that???


	24. Shadows in the mist

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 24 shadows in the mist

to see the unedited version you can check it out at ?id78294&cid269068&submitView

with this link. The is where the story is edited.

Rin pulled up in front of the abandoned mansion and parked the car in the garage. Sesshoumaru stepped out and walked around the car, opening the door for Rin before she got the chance to. She smiled up at the boy and took his hand. Sesshoumaru pulled her from the car, closing the door behind her and walked her to the house, sniffing the air cautiously along the way. Rin unlocked the door and Sesshoumaru pulled her back before entering first. He closed the door behind Rin and firmly told her, "stay here." Moving with demon speed, he checked the house to make sure there were no traps, no one waiting for Rin…no tricks of Narakus. Once he was satisfied, the demon made his way back to the girl. "We're alone."

Rin giggled and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at her, giving her a completely innocent look. "No."

Rin pulled back, suddenly very shocked. "Oh…I thought…you know…. you wanted to come here to be alone."

Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed the girl in his arms, carrying her bridal style up the wooden swirling staircase. He darted up the stairs and through the magnificent halls and into her large room. He deposited the girl on the canopy bed and gazed down at her from standing over her. "No, Rin…I did not want to be alone…we did not need to be alone, thought it is a nice feeling." He let his gaze linger on the girl, staring over her body and her angelic face. "What I want is you."

Rin stared up at the boy in wonder. 'How did I get this lucky? I got one of the best guys in the world. He's gorgeous, he protects me, he cares about me…' she sighed in awe as she gazed at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl for a moment, then moved to be next to her. Kneeling on the bed, he leaned down and kissed her. Grazing her lips with his, he teased her gently across the red flesh with his tongue, letting it slip from its course along the two trails, into the depths of her mouth, then resuming its path. Rin moaned under his touch and that only added fuel to his fire. He leaned down and planted his lips against hers, gently tracing her face with his hand. His hand slipped to her neck as he pulled her up against his body. His lips left hers and traced down her jawbone to her neck. He nipped at her flesh as she arched her back under him. Wrapping one arm around her, Sesshoumaru let his other hand graze her shoulders and down one arm. His fingers danced over the cotton material of her sweater then slowly went back up her arm. He gently began to suck on her pulse, taking the skin into his mouth, tracing it with his tongue. He knew she was perfect, he had known from the first time he set eyes on her. Now…now he knew she was truly an angel, sent to heaven to drive him wild with desire. He pulled back and looked her over with a lustful gaze. Everything called to him…her body called to him. He leaned down and kissed her with the passion of a thousand burning suns.

Rin melted under his touch. Somehow she never thought this would ever happen to her. For her to enjoy the pleasure that he was giving her…for her to be able to grasp the pleasure, the thought had once been inconceivable to her. Everything had been dark…it had been so dark. But he saved her. He dragged her to the surface of the world and thrust her back into the sunlight. She forgot what it was like to be warm…she forgot what it was like to live. Now she thrived…she longed for more sun…for more warmth. Under his body is where she found it…it was where she would always find it. As he pulled away from their kiss, she leaned up with him. Wrapping her two arms across his back, she gripped his shirt and brought it over his head. She pulled his long hair through the shirt and marveled as it cascaded around the both of them, encircling them in a world of white. She stared up at him in wonder, in astonishment. He was god's perfect creation. He was the Atlas of the world…he was her Hercules, her Superman…he was her gold eyed god. She ran her hands over his biceps and shuddered under the feeling that all of this…all of him…as hers, just as she was his.

Sesshoumaru brought his lips off of her neck and breathed into her ear, "oh, god, Rin…. I want you…"

Rin leaned up and kissed him again, staring lovingly into his eyes. "It's okay Sesshoumaru…I want to…I love you and trust you…"

Rin laid her head on Sesshoumaru's bare chest, still trying to overcome the waves of passion that circled through her body. They were so close to becoming one….so close. Sesshoumaru was leaning above her, his mouth connected to hers.

Suddenly the door flew open to her room, disrupting the two. Sesshoumaru yelled, caught off guard, and fell off the side of her bed, taking half of the blankets with him. Rin grabbed the other end of the blankets and covered herself. Suddenly, her face turned twenty shades of red as she screamed out, in shock more then embarrassment, "dad!"

Lingering in the doorway as a very frantic, very disturbed and very confused man, who looked so much like Rin that it was scary. He had short black hair that was slicked back with wild gray eyes. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a dirty tee shirt. His eyes adjusted to the scene before him as he took in what he saw. "Rin…?" Then he grew very angry.

Kagome numbly returned to her house after practice, her eyes blank and eerily void. She parked her car and managed to walk into her house, paying no attention to anything around her. Souta sat in the living room watching something on TV. When Kagome entered, he called out to her. She waved; ignoring what words came from his mouth. It was incoherent jumble to her. She staggered upstairs to her bedroom where she stood in the doorway to gaze around at. 'Everything has a place,' she thought as she saw the organization of her room. 'Books on the shelves, clothes in the closet and hamper….porcelain dolls on the shelves, Cd's on the rack on the desk…..this is nothing like Inuyasha's room…his is chaotic…yet he made it his own. It reflects a piece of him…artistically strung about, mixes of different items on different sides. Nothing in any order…nothing needed to be. He knows where it is. he knows what he does…he knows what he wants. He…he wanted me and I shunned him…I hurt him.' she felt her heart growing number by the minute as she stared around her room as if she didn't know it…didn't recognize it. everything that had mattered a week ago…her books, her cd's, her collections…it was all superficial. What mattered was what she let go….what she destroyed.

Souta walked up the stairs carefully to find Kagome standing in her doorway in a dream like haze gone wrong. Tears long stained her pale cheeks, leaving her skin raw. He gently shook her shoulder. "Kags? Are you okay?"

Kagome felt her little brother trying to wake her…trying to call to her. She couldn't hear him…he couldn't reach her. 'I broke his heart….I shattered all trust that he actually put in me.' she turned slowly to look down at Souta. 'I did the same to Souta…I nearly destroyed our relationship because I was afraid to be hurt. That's…that is what I did to InuYasha. I didn't want to be hurt…I was afraid…' tears filled her eyes as she slowly sank to her knees. "I blew it…I ruined the one thing that actually mattered in my life.'

Souta stared at his prideful sister, falling to her knees in mere pieces of the girl she used to be. Souta's eyes widened as he joined her by her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Kagome, what's the matter? What is going on?"

Kagome couldn't say anything. She struggled for her voice but it was lost amongst the tears and sobs that racked her body. She balled herself up, resting her back against the doorframe. She buried her face in her knees, wishing it all away. 'how could I have been so stupid, so foolish? He…i….its over. He will never speak to him. it was all childish fears…I let them take me over and now…now he's gone. He's gone.'

Souta stared helplessly at his sister as a thousand scenarios played in his mind. "Kagome…I…. please, Kagome, what's wrong? Did something happen to mom?" Kagome shook her head but didn't say anything. She couldn't. Souta stared helplessly at the girl. He dropped to her side as he stared at her deep into her eyes. Something burned at the back of his mind that numbed his body…a single thought. "Kagome…did someone hurt you?"

Kagome sniffled as she turned to stare at the boy. So much rage suddenly filled his voice that it overwhelmed her. Souta, as she always would see him as, was a sweet boy who could not hold a grudge. Of course she had learned different but to imagine her little brother mad enough to take vengeance for her. It amazed her. She stared at the boy before giving him a tight hug. "Thank you Souta, but no…" she nearly gasped at the sound of her own voice. It was so hollow…so lifeless. 'what have I done?' with a sigh, she finished her brother question as it burned a hole in her chest. "I hurt myself." She pulled away as more tears spilled over her eyes. "I hurt someone…. bad. Real bad."

Souta shifted his weight uncomfortably. He knew heartbreak when he saw it and this was bad. "Are you talking about InuYasha?"

Kagome's back stiffened at the name and Souta knew he was right. She sighed once, before standing up. "I want to take a shower…I feel disgusting."

Souta opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He wanted to find the right words; he wanted to take away his sisters pain. He wanted to make her better. Instead he numbly shook his head and watched her rise. "Kagome…"

Kagome looked over her shoulder, her eyes bloodshot. "Yeah?"

Souta frowned and looked to the ground. "If you ever need to talk about something…I'm here."

Kagome forced a smile onto her face as she asked gently, "How is Karron?"

The boy's face turned bright red as he suddenly found something so interesting to stare at on the floor. "Uhh…. i don't know…. why would I?"

Kagome gave him a small smile before entering her room. She pulled some clothes out of her closet. She turned to the befuddled boy and offered him a small sad smile. "Thank you Souta."

Souta tilted his head in confusion, "thanks for what?"

Kagome sighed and ruffled his hair as she walked by. "For being my brother…for forgiving me." She sighed before she entered the bathroom. Like a drone, she stripped away her clothes and turned on the hot water. After a moment, she let the tub fill up and get into the warm water. Sinking into the tub, she let the water rise to the brim of her nose. She closed her eyes as tears began to spill once more down her cheeks. She wanted to die…just die. At no point did she ever think it would hurt this bad. But it did, and now there was no turning back. She chocked out a sob as she put her head back against the porcelain tub. 'What is he thinking? Is he still hurting? Will he ever forgive me?' letting herself sink below the waters surface, she tried to drown her fears, her pain…her life.

Rin and Sesshoumaru sat on the leather couch in Rin's living room, staring at her father, Jui. The two had gathered their clothes as quick as they could once the man told them to get downstairs. Rin hadn't bothered to tell Sesshoumaru his shirt was in inside out; it would just add wood the fire.

Jui stared from Rin to the older boy then back to his daughter, his eyes still flaring with the anger that had yet to cool. Rin opened her mouth to speak but under the direct glare of her father, she shut it.

Jui stood slowly, his hands shaking. "Rin…I came back to get you." he shook his head, his anger getting the better of him, "what the hell, Rin? I leave you being a very prim and proper sixteen year old girl less then a month ago and I get back and your fucking a Youkai on your bed…in my house…."

Rin glared at the floor and muttered, "almost….almost fucking….always something…"

Sesshoumaru and Jui both glared at Rin with shocked faces. Thought the aftermath was different. Sesshoumaru looked rather smug while it only infuriated her father more. Jui threw his hands into the air, screaming, "I did not leave my daughter as a whore….what have you done to her?" the latter part of his statement was turned upon Sesshoumaru, who turned with the word 'whore' to glare at Jui.

Sesshoumaru snapped, "Rin is not a whore and if you spent half the time with your child that you should you would understand that."

Jui frowned and decided to drop the subject for the time being. There were more pressing matters. "We need to leave tonight. Diegosan…he was killed…"

Rin and Sesshoumaru's heads shot up to glare at the father, then at each other. They hadn't heard the final news…there was never any confirmation. Then it was true…the worst was about to begin.

Jui cleared his throat and continued, "Naraku will begin running the family business when he gets back on his feet. Reports I got down wind of said that he was at the club when the fire that so called claimed his father's life began but luckily escaped with two of the bodyguards. No one knows where he went." Jui sighed and shook his head slowly, "he is going to kill us, Rin. He's going to hunt down you and me and kill us. Tell me, you stopped working at the club for Diegosan?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he grasped the girl's hand in his. He was trying to control his temper but there was something…something he didn't like nor trust about this man. He said he thought the fire claimed the demons life but it was obvious he did not believe it. he knew…somehow he knew there was an outside intervention.

Rin gave Sesshoumaru a small smile before looking back at her father, trying to calm his nerves. They had dealt with this so far…they could deal with more. "Yes, I did."

Jui shook his head slowly. "Why, Rin…why would you defy Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru almost stood up off the couch but Rin pulled him back down with a glare. She shook her head slightly, trying to ward off tears. "Me and Naraku had a difference in opinion…."

Jui stood up, slamming his hands onto the glass table that lay between the two couches. "Rin, do you know what that did to me? Did you think of anything that has happened over these past three years allowed you to foolishly take that decision into your own hands?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sesshoumaru. He had heard enough. Like hell he was going to stay quiet. "Do you really want to know why Rin quit the club?" Rin pulled at Sesshoumaru's arm, her eyes pleading for him not to continue. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out of her grasp, his eyes digging the heart out of the man in front of him. "Naraku raped her. You left your daughter with a man and his belligerent son who took it upon himself to claim your daughter's innocence. Now you question her about it? How naive are you, you self righteous bastard?"

Jui narrowed his eyes at the demon. "do you know what they have put me through? I have been through jails, shootings, murders, and a lot of other shit that I'm sure you would never be able to see, trying to bring down Diegosan. I have tried for three years to get away from him…to get my daughter away from him…but she screwed it all up! She fucked over the plan and angered Naraku! With his anger comes his rage! If she had just held out a little longer…"

Sesshoumaru slammed his hands down on the table cutting the man's sentence off, his face inches away from the man in front of him. His eyes were beginning to bleed red, as he comprehended Jui's words. "Are you saying that she was wrong to get away from her rapist? Do you really have the audacity to tell me that you think she should have stayed with that son of a bitch? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

To a stranger, the demon's presence and current attitude was horrific. To Rin, it was terrifying. Never before had she seen so much emotion radiate from Sesshoumaru to anyone other then herself. He always kept a cool head, no matter how angry he was, holding his stoic features in perfect check. When he fought Naraku, he was more collected then he was now. That scared her.

Jui pulled back from the boy, obviously threatened by his vehemence. "I was almost free…."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the corner of the glass table and threw it, shattering it against the far wall. In a second, he had the man by his collar pinned to the wall. "I should tear you apart slowly, limb from limb, for your insolence! Your daughter…the girl who should mean the world to you, the girl you should be willing to die for…was being molested, destroyed…and all you cared about was your freedom? Tell me, did you hand her over with the silver platter or the gold one to Naraku and his father?"

Jui struggled against the boy. When finding it fruitless, he glared at his daughter. "Rin, call him off! Tell him to put me down this instant!"

Rin's eyes were filled with hatred. She grinded her teeth together as she stared at her father, loathing every inch of him. She wanted to see Sesshoumaru rip this man's heart out. He knew. He had known the entire time what Naraku was doing to her. He never saved her…he never stopped him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she bit back, "why the hell should I help you? For all I care, Sesshoumaru can rip you limb from limb."

Jui's face seemed to loose all color as he slowly turned his head to look back at the boy in front of him. Suddenly, the fact that he was in the demon's hands wasn't the only thing that scared him. In a very frightful whisper, he called out, "…as in Tashio Sesshoumaru? As in Inu no Tashio's son?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as his right hand began to turn shades of green. "What does it matter to you, human? Your as good as dead…"

Jui gulped hard as he stared at the boy. "Please…put me down. This is most fortuitous that we have met…" his eyes flashed between his daughter and the boy threatening his life. "Please…let me explain…."

Sesshoumaru glared over his shoulder at the girl who was now silently crying on the couch. He wanted to rip this man's beating heart out of his chest for making his Rin cry. He deserved to die. With a very disgusted grunt, Sesshoumaru dropped the man before taking two steps towards his lover on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling Rin's head against his chest. He held her against him, glaring down the man who sat on the floor with a primal rage swirling around his features.

Jui rubbed his neck where he was sure to bruise and sat down on the other side from the two. He watched as Sesshoumaru comforted his daughter until she calmed down. "Your father…" he grimaced as the demon turned to stare at him, anger burning in his eyes. "Your father came to me about eleven years ago, when you were but a pup. He told me that he wanted to take down a business adversary who was threatening him, his cooperation and his family. I had just inherited my father's business and had managed to get a name for myself. I told him that I did not wish to dabble in such manners that did not concern me. Your father warned me…he told me not to have anything to do with Diegosan. He told me if I ever changed my mind, to let him know. A year later I had another run in with your dad. He gave me information on Diegosan…information that could have brought him down. He said that he was being watched all the time…that he could not disclose the information without getting himself and his family killed. So he asked me to do it."

Sesshoumaru digested the news with little obvious resentment. It hurt…it hurt like hell to know that his father had been involved in organized crime…but then again, Sesshoumaru was learning that this seemed to be a family business. He sighed, "did you do it?" he already knew the answer, and it only added to his desire to kill the man. 'he's Rin's father…I will not destroy him until she begs me to. I cannot fathom the fact that he allowed what Naraku was doing to Rin to persist…. he knew….he knew the entire time.j' his eyes drifted down to the girl who was huddled in his chest. 'Kami, to be in her spot at this point, I can't imagine what she is feeling. A father is supposed to protect their child…not use them as leverage for freedom. I will not allow him to hurt her again.'

Jui shifted nervously at the demon's silence. He stuttered out, "it wasn't shortly after that I learned of your father's death…"

Sesshoumaru glared up at the man. "My father was murdered. Plain and simple, I have yet to be able to prove it but he was murdered."

Jui nodded swiftly, "I'm sure of it. The information he gave me…. i tried to turn it in and Diegosan had me imprisoned….i had to get out to take care of Rin…to take care of Diegosan once and for all…"

Rin whipped around to face the man before her. "Bullshit, you got out to save your ass from becoming bubba the prison bitch! You didn't give a god damn about me…you made that obvious today." She balled her hands into tight fists as she slowly stood. "For six months now I have waited for you to rescue me. I waited every night while that fucker held me down and beat me into submission….i waited for you to open the door and save me. I called out to you to save me….You never gave a god damn about me, father, did you?" she added dryly, "all you cared about was yourself and your fucking business."

Jui stood to meet his daughter's words. He was a little taller then her but not by much. He glared at her in sheer resentment. "How dare you say such things? I have done nothing but try to rescue you for the past few years Rin. I have been oppressed….i have been held in other countries for useless reasons….i have been kept apart from you. I wanted to come home, I begged to come home. This has all been for you!"

Rin took another step towards her father, her voice escalating to a scream, "you never came home, dad, never! You stayed away so you didn't have to see the look on my face! You knew, you knew what Diegosan wanted when he told you Naraku wanted me around…you knew and you gave me to him. You bowed at his feet and gave him whatever he wanted, even if it was your flesh in blood. I hate you, you fucking traitor! How could you?" Rin reached out and smacked the man across his face. "_Bastard_!"

Jui turned with her slap and gently brought his fingers up to his lip. Wiping away blood that trickled from the cut she put in his flesh, he recoiled his hand to slap her. "You spoiled rotten brat!" before he could move his hand downward, a hand wrapped around it and brought him to his knees with a quick snap. He let out a loud cry of pain as he cradled his broken wrist.

Sesshoumaru stood above the man, glaring down at him. "Don't ever touch her. Ever."

Jui stood, moving back from the two. Rin was back in the arms of the demon. Jui shook his head. Spitefully, he called out, "your father took to a mortal woman as well, did you know that, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at the man, a very deep protective growl beginning to fill the room. "What of it? My brother was the outcome of the relationship."

Jui sneered, slightly surprised, "the half breed still lives? Last I saw, Diegosan's bitch was trying to put an end to his miserable life. She put an end to his mothers…"

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Rin's shoulders pushing her gently from his path to her father. He had half a mind to bring his baka brother here and let him beat the information out of him. InuYasha would want to know about his mother. but the more pressing question pulled at his mind…a question to which's answer he already knew. "What bitch?"

Jui shook his head slowly, "you really are stupid aren't you? a genetic trait, I presume? Your father did not see it either…he chose not to. Your mother, Sesshoumaru…Launia…she has been sleeping with Diegosan for years. Have you been blind?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked…stunned actually. Suddenly everything made sense. Weeks when she would be gone…her absence more so lately. Then…then she knew that they were returning to his territory. He fought down his urge to run from the building to find his mother…to make her answer the long awaited questions. He did not trust this man but he wanted answers. He needed answers. "What is your proof? Are you sure?"

Jui shook his head, falling back onto the couch, he glared at the two, "I'm positive. It's the curse of the dragon, you know, a real Catch 22. Once you're a part of the dragon syndicate, your dead…you just don't know it yet. You enter and they take your soul, they take your family, they take everything. When they are done with you, they kill you. Your father tried to outsmart them and died for his ignorance. I'm shocked, actually, to see you alive today. I figured they would have tried to kill you by now."

Sesshoumaru reached for Rin's hand. Grabbing hold he began to walk from the room with her trailing behind. "They tired…they failed…they died for it. They will die again, except for my mother. She will know the meaning of the word wrath by time I am done with her."

Jui stood, watching the two depart. Shaking his head, he called out, "if you are to take my daughter, demon, promise me you will keep her safe, promise me you will protect her."

Sesshoumaru paused in the door. Turning around, he wrapped one arm around Rin while glaring at the man. "I'll protect her until I die…unlike you, I value her life. She is my world…" he let the words fall from his lips as he gazed down at her. "Let us be rid of this place. Get your stuff…we won't return."

Jui watched in awe as Rin gave Sesshoumaru a smile that he forgot his daughter possessed. A smile that brought back so many painful memories of happier times…of untainted times. Memories that made his eyes water…at least she was content with this demon. 'he may just be the best thing for her at this point. Naraku won't attack her if he knows he has an equal opponent.' As she ran upstairs, Jui turned his attention back to the boy. "Promise me…nothing will happen to her."

Sesshoumaru took a step towards the old man, plotting to rip his innards out and leave him in a closet for cops to find. He wanted to hurt this man…he had never felt the need to vengeance like he did now. the only thing that kept him away from the man was Rin. "I will make no pacts with you, human. My word is good enough. I love Rin, therefore I will die before she is hurt, and even in death, they will not harm her."

Jui nodded once and gathered himself up from the chair. "I'm as good as dead, Sesshoumaru, if Naraku finds me. I know that it was you who put him into the hospital for what he has done to my daughter. You found strength that I could never gather. I will not be back…I will not see my daughter again." he walked from the room, pausing at the front door. "I know Inu Youkai mating habits…and if what I walked in on upstairs is true…she is yours until death do you part. If by chance you have a child, Sesshoumaru, hold him high…protect it. I hope you never fall into what I did…I destroyed the lives of anyone who touched me. Please, take care of my daughter. Kiss her goodbye for me…I don't think I could stand to see the loathing on her face again."

Sesshoumaru nodded as the man closed the door on his daughter's life forever. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru walked upstairs to see how Rin was progressing. 'How could her father allow that to happen? He never intervened because he was scared of his own fate…he never allowed himself to think of Rin…to think of how she was being hurt.' Sesshoumaru entered Rin's room to find her staring in her mirror. She looked horrorstricken. Sesshoumaru walked up behind the girl, draping his arms around her. Lightly kissing her forehead, he added, "your beautiful."

Rin didn't hear him, she was to busy falling in the knowledge she had been exposed to. She brought a hand up to her face, touching her skin as if it were a mask. She stared in disbelief at her own reflection, trying to figure out if that really was her on the other side of the looking glass. "How did it come to this?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he hugged her gently. "Rin…I know it seems dark…"

Rin turned, anger festering in her eyes. "Dark? Sesshoumaru, the fucking sun just went out in my world. My father knew…Sesshoumaru…he knew and he let it happen. He just avoided it…avoided seeing me."

Sesshoumaru sighed, running hand over his face. His eyes fell upon her bed and he felt an ironic laugh building in his chest. "He seemed so angry to find us the way we were…. but what did it matter? He should be glad because at least now you're happy."

Rin sighed, finally allowing her eyes to fall from her reflection. She rested her head in her hand on the wooden dresser. "Fuck him. Sesh, he knew. God damnit he knew. I waited, nights at a time, Sesshoumaru…I waited for my dad to return to save me. it was the one thought that carried me through the shit with Naraku. While he…while he forced himself upon me, all I could think through the numb pain, was that one day my dad would walk through that door," she pointed towards her bedroom door, as tears began to spill down her face. She sunk to her knees, staring at the door. "I waited for him to walk through the door and take me away from here; away from pain…away from all of this. But he never came. He stopped calling…he stopped writing…but I still waited. I still want him to rescue me…. i'm still waiting. But my father will never return…that man, that man was not my father. That man was a shell of the man I called dad. My father is dead."

Sesshoumaru reached down to embrace the girl but she held out a hand, pushing the boy away.

"No, Sesshoumaru…I need…I need to handle this on my own. I'm alone now…my family is gone." The revelation to the girl seemed to numb all pain. She stared blankly at the door before feeling two very strong arms around her.

"I will be your family then…your friends are you family Rin. You have people here for you…"

Rin pushed against the boy's chest, trying to set herself free. "No, let me go…there gone, Sesshoumaru! Gone! They left me, abandoned me!" she banged her fist into his shoulder, tears overwhelming the girl and blinding her. "Let me go…. please…." she erupted in a fit of sobs as she launched herself into his arms. "He knew…. he knew…. god Sesshoumaru, he knew and he didn't save me."

Sesshoumaru held the girl for hours, the two sitting on the wooden floor of her old bedroom. He held her while she cried, while she screamed, while a small part of her died.

I warned you about the Kleenex.  it will get better….what goes up must come down and what goes down will come up. (still in hiding from angry fan girls). Eep.

R&R.


	25. Friday night football

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 25 Friday night football

"Hut. Hut…hike!" InuYasha nailed the shotgun pass to Koi with accurate precision, scoring the team yet another seven points before the halftime bell rang throughout the stands. With a screaming rant, the home stands exploded in cheers. InuYasha ran off the field, throwing his helmet into the air. He grabbed a cup of water and joined the boys who were sitting on the bench. Koi sat down next to him, as the cheerleaders took to the field. Koi laughed as he poured the rest of his water over Inuyasha's head. InuYasha jumped a mile high and shoved the boy off of the bench playfully. "Jackass!"

Koi climbed back onto the bench, laughing. "What's been up your ass lately man? Its like since you got back you've been a completely different person."

InuYasha shook the water off his hair and glared at the boy next to him, his amber eyes screaming for him to keep out of it. "Nothing…at least its nothing anymore."

InuYasha glared out to the field, watching the cheerleaders…or should it be stated…a single cheerleader, intently.

Kagome led the girls half-heartedly through the cheers, staring straight ahead. She could feel _his_ eyes on her but chose not to look in his direction; it would only hurt her more. She set her eyes on Rin, who was watching from the sidelines, her hand bandaged tightly to her side. She looked nearly as depressed as Kagome felt. Kagome tried to give her a smile but it just did not work. However, the other girls behind her took the spotlight, for this was the first game in the season that their team was winning. Kagome finished the first cheer with them and walked off the field, allowing the girls to run their own dance routine. Kagome found her way over to Rin, who was peering over her shoulder into the stand. Kagome gave a low sigh and waved at Sesshoumaru, who was staring intently at Rin and anyone who dared to look her way. Rin leaned in towards Kagome whispering, "what's the matter, Kagome? Your waving at Sesshoumaru…come on, something has to be up for you to do that! He's not going to wave back…it's like expecting a dog to talk." Rin giggled a little and blew a kiss at the glowering boy. He simply raised an eyebrow.

Kagome stared at Rin then back out at the girls who were doing a half decent job of the dance she taught them. "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

Rin sighed as she leaned over their bench to glare down the boy's bench. Her eyes fell upon the angry white haired boy at the end. Shaking her head, she returned her gaze to Kagome, "Just make up and fuck already, Kags!"

Kagome chocked on her water and glared at Rin. "Are you mad…I mean seriously, are you freaking mad? Never, Rin…never!"

Rin sighed and stood, staring at the concession stand. "Look, its ridiculous. Your both hurting and apparently both miss each other so…just save us all the suffering and get back together." She put a hand to her stomach as it rumbled beneath her uniform. She hadn't really eaten anything since the run in with her father…she hadn't the appetite. She didn't tell Kagome or Sango of the incident either. She had spent four hours mercilessly sobbing into Sesshoumaru's shoulder, so much so that he had to carry her out to the car that night. It hurt…driving away from the mansion knowing that part of her life was over. She didn't want to ever return there but it didn't mean that she would not miss it. Sesshoumaru had told her if there was anything in there she wanted, he would retrieve it for her. Yet still, there she was moving away from a million-dollar home to another million dollar home with a handful of items and a bag full of clothes. Something didn't sit well with her at all about that.

Kagome stood as the other girls left the field after their dance with triumphant grins. Kagome put on her best faked smile and gave them a rather dry, "Good job guys, that was great." She fringed smiles for each of the girls as they giggled at the shouts of the boys and the jocks. Kagome looked at her watch and dismissed them for ten minutes to get food. "Do not, and I repeat, do not spill anything on those uniforms." The girls ran off in different directions as Kagome and Rin made their way to the food stand. Kagome pushed her way to the front of the line, getting two bottles of water and two hot dogs. The two stood by the building, quickly eating their food before halftime was over. "How's your hand, Rin?"

Rin shoved a piece of the hot dog into her mouth as she glanced at her wrist. With all the commotion of the week, she had never taken it to be looked at. The wound was the last one she had received from Naraku…when he tried to pull her back into the room. That was right before Sesshoumaru destroyed him. Rin smiled at the thought of her protector. Lying in bed the night before, Sesshoumaru had playfully grabbed both her wrists, sending excruciating pain through the girl's body. He then forced her into the emergency room where they discovered her wrist was broken in two places. Rin had come to believe Sesshoumaru was madder about the injury then she was. "It's been better." She managed to get out with a mouth full of food.

Suddenly a force pushed itself between the girls, nearly knocking Kagome off her feet as a shoulder crushed into hers. She stumbled forward, managing to keep a hold of her food and her balance at the same time. She glared up to find three of the football players walking the other way, the middle one and the one who ran into her sporting a long mane of white hair. Seething, she turned slowly to face Rin who was staring at the scene with a look of disgust and frustration. Kagome handed the girl her hot dog. "Hold this for me, will ya?"

Rin took the meal with curiosity brimming. She watched Kagome stalk off towards the hanyou and grimaced. She turned to glance over her shoulder to find Sesshoumaru but he wasn't where she left him in the stands. 'Kagome is going to need backup incase InuYasha goes postal!' She shook her head and slowly turned back around and nearly jumped out of her skin when a very familiar voice called out from next to her, "this cannot lead to anything good." Rin glanced up at the man next to her, and leaned into his shoulder. "Come on, let's be nosy."

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin, cocking an eyebrow. "I will not follow her to be nosy but more to protect her. However, you will not. Stay here, Rin, I'm serious."

Rin flinched at the word 'protect'. That word had surfaced much to often in these past few weeks. She frowned. "Yash wouldn't hurt Kagome, he knows it would just end in him being put through a wall."

Sesshoumaru stared straight ahead, his eyes watching the stalking girl. "InuYasha has been in a trance these last two days, as I'm sure Kagome has been as well." He looked down at Rin and pointed at her. "Stay here." He then took off after Kagome slowly approaching the huddled teens. He didn't want to have to lie his brother out on the ground for being a baka…though once a baka, always a baka, was Sesshoumaru's conclusion on his brothers attitude. He didn't know what happened between the two, and quite frankly he didn't give a damn. What bothered him though was Rin's infatuation with Kagome and InuYasha and their budding relationship…or lack there of. He sighed as he placed himself up against a tree, in hearing range of the four, ready to pounce if there was trouble.

Kagome reached InuYasha before he got to the concession. He had stopped to talk with his friends when they were just out of the other two girl's line of sight, or so they thought. Everything inside of her pulled at the thought of talking to him…of confronting him. They had avoided each other at great lengths during school that day. They sat across the room from each other, refusing to give into their friend's pleas of communicating the problem during class. Chorus had done it for her though…he had been so out of line that it nearly killed her to remember.

Flashback 

Kagome sat down next to Rin as the bell rang for class, Sango following in a few seconds later. Both girls gave her a small grin as Kagome tapped her fingers on the chair impatiently. "Are you ever going to tell us what is going on between you and the lecher?"

Sango glared at them with an ice-cold gaze. "I told you once and I'll tell you again; nothing. Please don't make me say it again!"

The other two girls sighed and turned back to look over their sheet lyrics. On top of solos in the Holiday concert, there were the normal holiday songs. Sango and Rin were altos while Kagome varied from Alto to Soprano. Normally when they all ended up staying over at one another's homes, they ended up singing. Kagome sighed as she traced the colors of the book with her finger. 'We'll never have days like that again. Sango is never around, mysteriously all of a sudden. Never answers the phone, never returns calls. She's always with Miroku, whether she'll admit it or not. Rin is permanently attached to Sesshoumaru's hip, not to mention, she lives with him. And if I go there…I'll see…" the door to the chorus room flung open and Kagome sighed. "InuYasha." She turned to look at the boy, her eyes trying to read his. 'He's still so angry and so much more volatile. I guess I expected him to go back to calling me princess and being an ass…not ignoring me and giving me death glares. I never countered that he would be so…angry.'

InuYasha stalked in, Miroku trailing slowly behind him. He stared in disgust at his seat that was right behind the girls. He would have sat across the room but Kenchi had grouped them in sections, and this was his place. InuYasha met Kagome's stare with a very cold one of his own. He sneered as she lowered her eyes and turned back around. he dropped into his orange chair and leaned back, resting the chair on two legs. He crossed his arms and pulled the hood of his black Korn sweatshirt over his eyes. He muttered to Miroku, "I'm getting some fuckin rest, wake me up if that fag of a teacher shows up."

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed. 'He's so immature…I mean, honestly!'

InuYasha slowly opened one eye to glare at the back of Kagome's head. He wanted to lash out…he had been keeping himself from antagonizing her all day. But some things could just not be helped. "No one's fuckin talking to you Princess, so keep that fuckin trap of yours shut."

Kagome turned swiftly to glare behind her at the boy, as did Rin and Sango. "I didn't say anything, jerk!"

InuYasha took his turn to scoff. "keh." He turned to glare at Miroku, trying to ignore the look from Kagome. "What are you doing tonight?"

Miroku couldn't help his eyes from glancing at Sango before quickly returning to InuYasha…it was an action that did not go by unnoticed. "I'm…not sure…"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow under his long bangs, glancing from Sango to Miroku. "..r…i...g…h…t…"

Kagome sighed and turned to glare at Sango and Miroku. "Will you two just come out with it already? We know there is something going on! Just say it!"

Miroku put on his best thoroughly confused face and shrugged his shoulders. "My dear Kagome, whatever do you speak of?" he had tried to keep neutral as InuYasha had called him the night before, telling him of Kagome's betrayal. It hurt, honestly, to hear that Kagome would have treated InuYasha that way but things did not add up. Kagome had been so worried about the hanyou when they figured out that he might have been dead…she cried when they saw how hurt he really was…she stayed with him while he healed. Why would she deny feelings? He had spoken with Sango after they got off the phone, trying to figure it out with someone who knew Kagome like the back of her hand. She was equally stumped. They had finally decided to let the issue work itself out, figuring Kagome was afraid of the thought of a serious relationship.

Kagome huffed and looked at Sango. "Come on, girl, out with it!"

InuYasha gave the yapping girl a warning growl. "What is this, the fuckin inquisition? They don't have to say shit if they don't want to, princess."

Kagome sighed in annoyance and turned to stare at the boy. "I'm not forcing them too…"

"No, just pressuring them. Whatever happened to the innocent morals of," InuYasha put on a rather high-pitched mocking voice, "peer pressure is bad, you don't have to do or say anything you don't want to." He stared down at the girl and narrowed eyes. His voice dropped nearly two octaves. "Oh, that's right, I forgot, your allowed to say whatever the fuck you want to."

Kagome turned so that she was sitting on her knees staring at the boy. "You really want to go down this road again, asshole?"

"Bitch, bring it."

Kagome's face darkened as she tried to bit her tongue. "I'm not playing your game, InuYasha. I'm not getting into a fight with you over this stupid shit."

InuYasha held up two hands towards the girl. "That's right…the whole thing doesn't concern you so why would you indulge in it."

Kagome leaned towards the boy over the back of her chair. "Are you calling me shallow?"

InuYasha leaned forward, getting into her face. "No, I'm calling you a heartless bitch!"

Kagome bit back, "asshole, I'm not…" she paused as she closed her eyes. Tears threatened to rear their ugly heads on her cheeks…there was no way she was going to cry. She had cried the day before from when she got home until she went to sleep. This morning, it took her nearly twenty minutes to get the mascara out from under her eyes. "Leave me alone."

InuYasha smirked at the girl and sat back. "Exactly…heartless bitch…. sums it up and you can't say shit cause you know its true."

Rin as well as Miroku at this time were glaring daggers at InuYasha, trying to get the boy to shut his mouth. "InuYasha…" Rin's voice called to him from the side. "Can it."

InuYasha glared at Rin and sneered, "Shut the fuck up, Rin!"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Look you inconsiderate little shit, just keep that fuckin trap closed and I won't have your brother break it off your face!"

InuYasha clenched his hand at his side, digging his claws into his skin as he regarded Rin. "Look, bitch, just cause you're sucking my brother dick, doesn't mean you have shit to do with me! Keep that god damn trap shut and…"

Rin reached out and slapped the boy across his face. "Shut up, InuYasha! Its bad enough you two are fighting like two year olds but now you crossed the fuckin line! You don't know shit about Sesshoumaru and my relationship! Keep that obscene mouth of yours out of it!"

InuYasha crossed his arms, letting out a loud, "keh. Fucking cun…"

Rin reached behind her and whacked InuYasha across the back of his head. "Let me _ever_ hear you use that word around me or any girl, I'll wipe that fuckin grin off your god damned face! Keep pushing me, InuYasha, and I swear to god I will disembowel you right here, right now!"

InuYasha wheeled back from her hitting him and glared at her, "don't fuckin touch me, Rin!"

Rin growled as she threw herself back to face the front of the classroom, bringing her hand over her head. Unfortunately on her way back around, she thumped Kagome on the back by accident. Kagome's chair wavered, with her facing behind her unbalancing the weight, and sent her tumbling towards InuYasha. InuYasha opened his mouth to protest when Kagome crashed into him, sending the two of them backwards onto the floor.

Kagome groaned and looked down beneath her to find herself inches away from the demon that she tried so desperately to forget…these types of positions that she tried to forget. She rolled off to her right, and scooted away.

InuYasha growled as he found himself so close to Kagome. His heart skipped a beat as he inhaled the familiar scent of her hair. Closing his eyes, he tired to ward off the pain…ward off the rage. The night before he hadn't slept for more then a half hour. He would turn over and expect to find Kagome…but she wasn't there. She would never be there next to him again. He would never admit how much all of this had destroyed him…how much it tore his heart apart. Somewhere in his heart though, in the darkest of corners, he still wanted her, he still needed her. 'Who am I kidding…all of me still wants her.' He would have pushed her off of him for sheer stubbornness but she jumped back before he got the chance. "Clumsy wench, watch where you're fuckin fallin!"

Kagome growled as she stood up slowly, wiping her hands over her green skirt. "like I meant to fall on you, asshole!"

InuYasha was up in a second and standing in front of her, glaring down at her. "well, it wouldn't be the first time, bitch!"

Kagome tried to keep her lips sealed shut but failed miserably. "get over yourself, InuYasha!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and rose his voice. "get over myself? Allright miss all high and mighty! At least I'm fuckin honest with people…you just go behind their backs to stab them in the heart!"

Kagome winched at his words and swallowed hard. Instantly all anger was gone from her face. "You know I didn't…"

InuYasha held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't even try it, Princess. Your dead to me, deal with it." he turned on his heels and stormed out of the class, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome stood there for a moment, her hand extended towards the long closed wooden door. "Inu…Yasha…" she felt Rin's hands on her shoulders guiding her back to her seat. She sat down, suddenly realizing all eyes in the room were glued on her. Kagome couldn't blush…she couldn't avoid the gazes…she just knew that she wanted to die. The rest of the class had been a blur of color and noise.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kagome took a deep breath and continued marching on her just cause. He was not going to torment her for the rest of their two years…she would simply not allow it. Kagome could hear the remaining part of the boy's conversation as she approached the three.

"Yeah, I was fuckin wrong. You were right, the girl is a heartless bitch."

Kagome frowned and fought back tears at Inuyasha's harsh words. 'Ouch.'

"Told you so man, we tried to fuckin warn you…but you wouldn't fuckin listen. You just went in swinging. Trust us when it comes to these hoes."

Finally one of them looked over and saw Kagome approaching. "Watch out, skanky hoe at twelve o'clock."

The three boys turned to face Kagome rather slowly. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as the golden eyes fell onto her. She had to fight with herself to stand her ground as she heard what the one boy next to Koi called her. InuYasha would never know how much it hurt to look into his eyes and see so much hatred and loathing dancing about them. Inuyasha's eyes seemed so cold to her…. so dead. 'And its my fault…it's my fault and my childish fears. God, why did I do it?' a part of her had questioned her morals for endless hours over why exactly she had pushed him away. 'I have never had anyone like him in my life…he's so unstable, so volatile. We would never have worked out…why try? No…that's not it at all. He told me he loved me! love? What is the meaning of the word? How can a boy who doesn't know me say such things? After what he did…. he was just trying to make up for his fuck ups…it doesn't work like that! He can't lie about something and expect me to just go along with it!' She walked up very slowly to stand in front of InuYasha. The two stared at each other for a long moment, both gushing over their destroyed emotions and broken hearts. "What the fuck was that about, InuYasha? Just walking into people now? Have you lost your manners as well as you mind?"

InuYasha crossed his arms and spat back, "bitches don't count for people, princess. They're trash."

Kagome winched and mimicked his stance. "You really don't have to be an asshole, Yash."

InuYasha gave her a very callous laugh then turned back to Koi and the other boy, blatantly ignoring her. "My step mom is out of town this week, so I was considering having a party at my place. What do you guys say, after game special?" the two other boys cheered at the thought while Kagome stared on aghast.

She reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "We're not done here.."

InuYasha grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her closer to him, his eyes burning with anger as he glared down at her. "No, princess, you made it quite clear that me and you were done. So my question is why the fuck are you still standing here bitching at me? Don't you have a date with Homo?"

Kagome blinked slowly, trying to keep her temper in check. "I…that is…"

InuYasha glared down at her mimicking her stammering, "I…I…I…." he suddenly put on a nasty frown and yelled, "Just go away, Kagome. Dead people don't talk…they fuckin disappear! That's what you need to do!"

Kagome reared back, biting down on her tongue. She shook her head slowly, staring down at the ground. She didn't need him to see her tears…to know that his words hurt her worse then any wound she had ever received. "You know, Yash, I really thought…"

InuYasha sighed a final time, his patience wearing thin, and yelled, "what, that we would be fuckin friends? That I would just forget the fuckin fact that you walked all over me? Yeah, princess lets just go back to that shit like nothing went down between us. That's peachy keen! While were at it, you can stab me through the eye with this fucking Spork!" he said while mimicking to the utensil cup on the ledge of the window. "You have no fuckin common sense, do you bitch?" he shook his head, and muttered something incoherent to his friends then brushed past Kagome, storming off towards the baseball field across the yard.

Kagome sighed as she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She shook her head then chased after the boy, trying to catch up with him. Jumping into a jog, she ran to meet his pace.

InuYasha cursed when he realized she was following him and stopped, pulling a cigarette from his back pocket of the uniform. He grumbled as he pulled out a match and lit it off the bottom of his shoe. Taking a deep drag, he turned and blew it into the night sky. "Why the fuck are you following me?"

Kagome stopped by him, trying to catch her breath. "I need to know…if you hate me…for what I did."

InuYasha took another drag avoiding all eye contact with the girl. "Yes, I do. I really do. You don't understand how much I…" his voice trailed off as he looked up to the night sky. 'I will not line myself to be hurt by this bitch again! I will not let her do it! I don't understand her angle…why won't she fuckin leave me alone! she already told me she doesn't want to be with me…why torture me more?'

Kagome felt tears once again in her eyes as she dropped her hands to her sides. "i…"

InuYasha turned to glare at the girl in bewilderment. "I don't fuckin get you, Kagome! One minute you're all happy and shit, the next minute your telling me you don't give a rats ass about us! What is it Kagome? Are you bi-polar or something? I mean…shit, it's like you want me to be thrilled at the fact that you dropped me like a fuckin rock! I'm not…these past two days…"

"…Have been the worst days of my life." Kagome's mouth fell open to mimic an O shape. She hadn't meant to actually say that, but it came out. 'Fuck.'

InuYasha nearly chocked on the nicotine as the words left her mouth. He didn't want to feel anything…he wanted to verbally smack the girl to his heels and walk away. He didn't want to remember what he felt the past day when she tore his heart out. He dropped the smoke and smote it with his foot, glaring at the girl confused and hurt. He felt his anger begin to subside and was replaced by a sudden lingering pang of pain. "Then why…why did you do it?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and sighed. "i…i…" she sighed again and chocked back a sob. Suddenly the tears were spilling down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them…she couldn't control them. "I can't say…"

InuYasha watched the girl crumple from her defenses…fall from the pedestal that she had so piously set herself on. He could not remember moving nor could he remember grabbing Kagome by her shoulders and pulling her into his arms. All he knew was that she was back in his arms and it felt right…he felt whole. "Kagome…what were you scared of?" suddenly all the anger and rage that had built up inside of his body was gone in a wave of release. He placed his head into her hair and silently thanked the gods for the second chance to hold her…a second chance to do it right.

Kagome sobbed into the boy's jersey, smearing her mascara down her cheeks. "I don't know…InuYasha, I don't know." She pulled herself out of his chest and stared at him, her eyes staring deep into his. "I…can't…" she turned suddenly, pulling herself out of his grasp. She put her back to him and wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly freezing. "I…can't."

InuYasha took a cautious step towards the girl. "You can't what, Kagome? What can't you do?"

Kagome sighed as she felt more tears drip down her face. With the dropping temperature, she thought that they might freeze on her face like crystals. "This….i can't do this. InuYasha…."

A hand reached out and turned the girl around roughly. Two hands clamped down on her shoulders and her chin was jerked up by a firm grip to stare into two confused golden orbs. "Tell me you don't feel the same way about me! Kagome, I know I'm an asshole…I know I am. I know its one of my darkest traits! There is so much shit, Kagome…so much that I have to fear from my life. But when I'm with you, none of it matters. What's happened in my past doesn't matter. All that I see is you. You're like my guardian angel, Kagome…. the one thing in life I have to look forward to. This has never happened to me before…sure, I'm scared too but I'll deal with it. I have never felt this way about anyone before! I'm in love with you Kagome…I'm in such deep love with you that it frightens me!"

Kagome stared at the boy in wonder as he poured his heart out to her. "How…how can you still love me, InuYasha? After what I've done to you, why would you love me? You don't even know me! I don't know you, it's like you said. We both have past lives we don't know about! Everyone I've loved InuYasha, has been let down by me! I alienated my brother; my mother and I never talk. Do you know that when my grandfather died, a man who raised me like his own child, I didn't go to his funeral? I made plans to go out of town….i hid myself from dealing with his death! I did the same for my father. Why would you want to get involved with someone who is so afraid of commitment…I'm so afraid of allowing myself to open my heart. I've been scared by life, Yash…and I'm not about to set myself up to do it again."  
InuYasha pulled her back into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "Kagome…we've all been hurt. I've lost everyone I've ever loved. My father died when I was young, my mother a year later. I was taken in because of a threat of being cut off from the family piggy bank by a wench who wishes me dead. The only reason I live with Sesshoumaru is because his mother would lose her side of Tashio's millions if she put me on the street before I'm eighteen. Do you know what its like to be raised in a home where you're a burden?" he shook his head, somewhere losing himself in thought. "Kagome, I know you're a good person. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to see you hurt."

Kagome sighed and relaxed into his arms. "I'm not ready for a serious commitment…I'm not ready for it. I don't know…Yash…I don't know if I'll ever be."

InuYasha gave a very small chuckle as he tightened his grip on her. "Nor do I but I know there is something about us that makes my heart beat faster. I know that I want us to be together. God, Kagome, I don't want to sleep another night without you by my side!" he planted his lips on the crown of her head.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she looked up at the boy. "I'm sorry…InuYasha…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…I wanted you to move on…"

InuYasha placed a finger on her lips and gently wiped away her tears. "I won't lie, Kagome…you hurt me. The pain I felt last night was the most intense emotion I think I've ever felt." He shook his head as he lost himself in her eyes. "How about this, Kags…how about we forget about our past problems…these past three days…and start new. We both screwed up big time and I think we should strike it from the record!"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I think I would like that…" she sniffled and pulled back. She sighed then fixed her uniform. Pulling the material back into place, she fluffed her hair. "I also think we have a game to get back to."

InuYasha shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned down, bringing his lips lightly against hers. "I think I have more important things to do…." he gently laid his lips against hers, gently caressing hers with his own. He savored the taste with every breath. 'I thought I would never feel this again…I thought I would never be with her again. Why was I so ready to give this up? Why was I ready to walk away?'

Kagome lost herself in his lips as she kissed him with all she had. 'I was ready to let him go. I was ready to walk away from him…would I have? Would I have turned my back and let him go without saying anything, without telling him how I feel?'

A small but stern cough called out from behind the two. Angrily InuYasha pulled away from the passionate kiss to face a rather disgruntled Hojo. InuYasha glared over the boy and sighed, reading the emotion of betrayal on his face. He sympathized with the boy…honestly he did. But hadn't he warned Hojo to stay away from Kagome? Did he tell him that Kagome was his? 'Wait, actually Hojo told me to stay away from Kagome…oh well…. she's mine now and there is shit he can do about it.' he kept his arms wrapped around the frail girl's form and scowled at the boy. "What do you want Homo?"

The boy once again cleared his throat as his eyes took in what he saw before him. "Its Hojo…" he turned his attention to the beet red girl, "Kagome, I though me and you were going to go out after the game…is that still the plan?"

Kagome gulped and let her lips fall into a thin line. "Hojo…i…."

Hojo nodded very slowly. "Oh…I see…well…" he shuffled his feet for a moment, trying to determine the next move. "Maybe next week then…" he turned slowly and began to walk off.

"Hold it, Hobo…" InuYasha let go of Kagome reluctantly as he growled at the boy's words. He walked over to the boy and stood in front of him, crossing his arms and giving him a death stare. "Kagome will not be going out with you next Friday, or Saturday. She will not be going out with you a month from next Saturday…. she will not be going out with you at all! She's mine, Hoho, got it? Mine. Unless you want to lose a right arm or so, then go ahead and try to ask her out again. I need a good reason to sharpen my claws!" he leaned closer to the boy, "get my drift?"

Hojo gulped and quickly nodded, keeping silent for fear of his life.

InuYasha scoffed and stepped to the side. "Now get out of here!" Hojo took off like a bat out of hell, much to Inuyasha's pleasure. He turned slowly to find Kagome staring at him, her hands on her hips. "What did I do now?"

Kagome strut towards InuYasha, her eyes trained on his. She swayed her hips with each step, exonerating every move. Teasingly, she poked at his chest. "Mine? Mine? What am I, some gold plated prize? Since when did I belong to someone?"

InuYasha gave her a small grin and leaned in, taking the girl back into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, and then gently began to kiss the soft skin. He heard her moan and felt her weight fall into him. "Since when did you belong to me?" he nipped at her neck then gently sucked on the mark. Kagome inhaled sharply beneath him as he attacked the fragile skin. InuYasha pulled back and gave her a cocky smile. He let two fingers trace over a rather large mark forming on her neck. "Since you're going to have that mark for the next few days. Don't worry, I'll make sure there is another one to replace it…and don't try to cover it with a turtleneck, it won't reach."

Kagome gasped and slapped a hand to her neck. "Tell me your joking?"

InuYasha winked at her then grabbed her hand, leading her back to the stands. "Come on, Princess, we have a game to win."

Two eyes watched the pair walk away from the baseball mound from underneath the bleachers. Funny the hanyou had not smelled him there…though the stench of the gathered humans was overwhelming. 'So…the hanyou and the miko?' A frown pulled on the red-eyed boys lips. 'This is most troublesome…though I shall not say it won't be interesting. I can easily pull them apart with the help of another.' His eyes cast themselves downward to glare at the garments that covered the bandages on his chest. His hands balled into fists at the thought. 'Those bastards will pay for what they have done to me. His brother took my pride and my bitch…that hanyou took my love. Yes, they shall both perish unquestionably. Not before I destroy what little they have left.' Naraku turned on his heels and walked away from the game, evil festering in his eyes and being plotted in his mind.

Rin stared in amazement as a cheery Kagome sat down next to her, avoiding all eye contact with her. Rin leaned in to the girl and gently sniffed. "Why do you smell like smoke?"

Kagome tired not to smile but she couldn't help it. She turned slowly to face Rin, her cheeks blushing pink. "No reason…"

Rin's eyes lit up as her mood quickly changed to match her friends. "What aren't you telling me?"

Kagome shrugged and turned her attention back to the game. Her eyes found her starting quarterback and followed him about the field. She must have had a very glassy and very much ecstatic look in her eyes for the way Rin was grinning at her.

Rin gently punched Kagome in her shoulder and shouted, "You two made up, didn't you?"

Kagome sighed lightly and looked to her feet. "if you must know, then yes, we did."

Rin blinked a few times. Sure she was happy for them but the things InuYasha had said to Kagome…to her. a part of her hoped that Kagome made him beg. "Just like that? After all the shit he said to you…after all the crude remarks to me? You just let him off the hook like that?"

Kagome shifted her weight about the bench. "Rin…he let me off the hook. Don't forget it was me who hurt him."

Rin shrugged with a deep sigh. "Do as you will Kagome, but just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Kagome nodded once and stood to turn to the other cheerleaders. "Come on guys, lets get out onto the track and support our guys!"

Rin slapped her face at the cheerfulness of her friend's voice. It was sickeningly sweet…enough to give someone a mouth full of cavities. "Spare me, Kagome." Her eyes settled onto the rather decent sized red mark that had magically appeared on the side of the girl's neck. Kagome must have felt the gaze because she turned slowly to face Rin with an 'I have a secret' grin plastered to her face. She laughed then walked with the other girls to begin their ranting cheers for the boys. Rin shook her head and glanced back up into the stands. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the front row, his chin resting in his hands as he stared at her. She gave him a smile and pointed to her neck. She mouthed 'all better' and pursed her lips at the boy.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin's movements with very little understanding. He could smell Inuyasha's scent all over Kagome and likewise for InuYasha as they had walked by him, oblivious to his presence. 'at least that's over.' He stared back down at Rin, who was watching the game. He had to suppress a growl that was building in the back of his throat. 'Does she know how good she looks in that uniform?' he felt the sides of his lips twist up in anticipation of later events. 'I'll just have to make sure to tell her that as I take it off her.'

yay…all better for the time being. Don't worry, my loyal readers, Kag and Inu will always find their way back together. Its just destiny.

A thanks go out to _wowed_…,_xfiledino_, and _sailorearth_ for your reviews and wonderful comments. Thank you all for taking the time to do so. Even small comments such as those can really help motivate a person to write more. I normally jump back into writing when I get reviews, it helps fuel the fire.

_Scherezade_- yeah, Kagome has an attachment disorder as well as the emotional distress mentioned in this chapter. Mostly, she was just afraid of getting hurt. Of course in life there are no guarantees…but try telling that to a 16 year old girl. There was a backslide planned Kagome foiled it before it got started…but he did open his mouth now that I think of it. opps?

_Autumn winds_- angst is a big thing…I think stories can thrive off of it, or die under it. There has to be a carefully balanced amount of it. How do I deal with writers block? Good question. I've been working on a story since 9th grade (an original story, of course). I finished it then and in my freshmen year of college I revised it…or at least began doing so. When I found myself lost, I printed out copies and gave them to my friends to get feedback. I think that's why I'm so addicted to mmorg and reviews. It can give you the incite of someone you don't know reading your work. I've continued writing the story of course, going heavily back into it this past summer, my senior year in college. I managed to luck out, actually and find a publisher who is willing to publish the book in England when I'm done with it, which is great….now I just need to stop writing 450 pages of InuYasha stories and I'll be good… just console your friends, or a favorite teacher, who would be willing to read your work and offer you constructive criticism.

_Bscs143-_ glad to know your enjoying the story. I was going with the martini to be the couth James Bond type of air about the demon lord…besides; Martini's are vodka…mostly. ::sigh:: I would buy Sesshoumaru anything he wanted….one would be crazy not to. Hehe. Sorry for the grammatical errors, its hard to concentrate while writing in a sled in the basement of radio city music hall (I shit you not.) LOL. I work there….and when there is nothing to do, I write there…or on the bus…so yeah, sorry bout the slips. Hope you enjoy it never the less.

_Inurika83-_ yes, yes my dear, I have a feeling I do know you. How fortuitous that you came across the story. ::attempts to blink but cannot:: hehe. Stupid witches bringing stupid Kikyo back to freakin life.

_Aitu_- lol, its great to see that you reviewed my story. You always see all the people who reviewed Suerics 'Chronicles' (those who have not read this story, do so, its absolutely amazing) and wonder what else they read. I was really pleased to see you picked mine, and liked it. Thank you for the wonderful review. They shall have a society by time the story is done…which mind you they still have tons of more time before June. Tons of time to get in tons of trouble. Thanks again.

_Inu lover 2004- _wow…. this review means a lot to me. Not just cause it contains such praises but you really depicted what you liked about the story. Thank you so much, and I'll try not to disappoint you in the outcome.  It's hard for me to write a story without a lot of detail, which makes my future projects hard to do. Hmm…. we shall see what happens. Thank you so much again!


	26. The blow out

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 26 the blowout

read the version w/ lemony goodness ?id78294&cid271642&submitView

Kagome packed away her radio as everyone left the field after the big game. What a game indeed. Their team won, 42 to 7. Anyone who thought they could break through the Falcon's defense line got a rough understanding of number 41…or should she be more blunt, InuYasha. He single handedly scored twelve interceptions, three of which ended in scoring touchdowns, took two of the other team's players out of the game, and really had won the game for the team. Sure the other team tried to take him out once they figured out his sheer power…but they failed. She let him have his time after the game with his friends for the congratulations and such. She had busied herself with packing up the equipment and dismissing the girls. She glanced into the stands to see Rin sitting next to Sesshoumaru who was not looking to pleased. The game plan had been to return to the mansion with the boys and have a night of it. Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see InuYasha trying to get away from the guys but it just didn't seem like it was going to happen. He mouthed 'call me' to her as they began pulling him away. Kagome sighed and hitched the bag over her shoulder. She waved to Rin, who was paying little attention, and made her way off the field. 'I can stop at home, take a shower, and then go to Inuyasha's…that's if he's going to be home. With the way those boys are herding him, I'd be to think he'll end up at one of their parties.' She grimaced at the thought. Only once had she been to one of the so called 'famous aftermath bashes' and she loathed every minute of it. Ridiculous amounts of alcohol, drunken idiots swooning over each other….it was enough to make her want to call the police to break it up. The only reason she went was because she was a freshman cheerleader and it only seemed natural. Those parties were anything but that though. She looked back over her shoulder to see the guys already dragging the confused hanyou off the field and she sighed. 'Does he even realize I'm not there?'

InuYasha gawked at the guys as they ranted on about the game and how 'completely awesome' their victory had been and how they had metaphorically raped the other team. InuYasha frowned and the phrase and nearly growled at the boy. Instead, he turned to look for Kagome. He wanted to talk to her…wanted to hold her. Football meant shit to him but he had to admit, it was a good way to take out anger and frustration. Yet he would give it up a thousand times over to be able to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist. With a sigh, he spotted her packing her bag from the game. He tried to move toward her but three sets of arms pulled him in another direction. She gave him a discrete smile and he sighed. "call me!" he knew she couldn't hear him…he hardly heard himself, but he noted that she indeed got the point with an affirmative shake of the head. He turned back to the trouble at hand. Apparently Koi and his friend Lui had told all the team players of the party at his place…. at the Tashio mansion. Everyone and their mother were going to be there now. The thought made InuYasha smile for a moment, imagining the look on Launia's thought when dozens of teenagers bombard her house with loud music and beer. Then he remembered that she was not going to be home. 'Damnit, this can't be good….I really don't need to travel down this path again.' He grabbed Koi's arm, which had been leading the hanyou to his red corvette. "Koi…I'm starting to have doubts about having the party at my place…I have a bad history with those kinds…."

Koi cut him off with a deep laugh. "Don't worry guy, we'll take care of it. We'll take keys from everyone as they enter, as we always do, and no one leaves drunk. That palace you live in has enough rooms to host the toasted people..."

InuYasha grimaced and asked, though not really knowing if he wanted to truth, "how many people are we talking of?"

Koi shrugged and tapped a finger against his chin. "Well…I'd be to say at least fifty…maybe a hundred. Figure everyone will bring two friends…rule of thumb for your information, anyone who brings a friend had to bring a girl as one of them…that way its not a party full of guys."

InuYasha growled and punched Koi in his arm. "I'm so dead, you know that right? If my stepmother doesn't burn me at the stake, my stepbrother will disembowel me. He's going to flip…"

Koi shrugged and jumped into his car. "Your brother will come around, don't worry about that, and as for your step mom, I'll help you clean up…. they won't know a damn thing." He turned on the engine that purred in recognition. With a smile, Koi grabbed the clutch, "Come on, let's go get the beer. Fake ID's and hook ups can do you great things!"

InuYasha sighed and looked around the field behind him. He did not have a good feeling about this…sure it had seemed like a good idea before he talked to Kagome. 'Drink away my sorrows, isn't that how I always fixed things? Why now does this seem like such a foolish ploy?' InuYasha groaned as he got into the car. 'Kagome better show up tonight or this is going to be a long night.'

Rin glared at Sesshoumaru while sitting next to him, annoyance building in her tone. "But Sesshy…" she hated whining but she couldn't help it. She wanted to spend the night with him…in more ways then one.

Sesshoumaru groaned at her tone and gave her a pleading glare. "Rin…I have to go check some things out. If what your father said was true, then I must have proof before I say anything to my mother." His voice darkened at the thought of his mother. 'If she had a hand in my father's death, I shall destroy her.'

Rin sensed the foreboding tone in his voice and winched. "Sesshoumaru, I really wish that you wouldn't listen to what my assoholic father said. He's full of it…and not to mention he could be still linked to the dragons. What if he's trying to set you up?"

Sesshoumaru remained emotionless to the thought, though it did worry him. "Then he shall share my mother's bleak future." He sighed and ran a hand down Rin's cheek. "I will be back later tonight, I promise you that Rin. I need to take care of this though. Just wait for me at home."

Rin sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine…I'll just have to wait then I guess to see you…." She grinned as a plan worked its way through her mind. With a devilish smile, she shifted her weight on her hips and blinked a few times at him, staring out at him from under her long lashes. "I think my room misses me, Sesshoumaru. My bed must be getting so hard…I think I'll spend the night on my mattress tonight." she smiled as a quick look of despair crossed the demon's face. 'I really wish he wouldn't be so rash with his decision to dabble in the works of Diegosan. It won't be gone tomorrow. I have such a feeling that they are setting Sesshoumaru up to fall…' she felt herself frown while thinking about it. 'I don't think I could stand it if Sesshoumaru was hurt because of me…because of this. It's my fault he's involved in this whole situation. If I hadn't gotten him into it…'

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at the girl as he stared out from the shadows of his bangs. The tone of her voice turned him on…but he could sense she was thinking, and Rin thinking was not a good thing. "Rin….stop thinking."

Rin glared back at him. "I can't help it…. Sesshoumaru, you can't get hurt…" she stopped, losing her voice to her unspoken fears.

Sesshoumaru reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into his chest, and embraced her. "I won't be…they cannot hurt me."

Rin tired to think about other things…tired to divert her course of thinking, but it did no good. 'I won't let Naraku take away another person from my life.' She quietly sighed as she felt him gently stroke her black hair. "Sesshoumaru…i…."

Sesshoumaru hushed her and gently grasped her chin. Holding it between two fingers, he lifted her face to stare at him. "I will be fine, Rin. You have nothing to fear." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, then the forehead. "Now lets get you back to my house."

Rin groaned and ran a hand over her hair that hung down her back in a ponytail. "Why don't you drop me off at Kagome's…I don't want to be at that house without you."

Sesshoumaru nodded once and gently patted her knee. "Kagomes then." He helped her stand and wrapped two hands around her waist. Pulling her close, he whispered, "It's going to be okay. I love you, and that's enough to make it so."

Rin grinned and cupped Sesshoumaru's cheeks with her two hands. "Your to good to me, you know that?" she leaned in and kissed him with a little more passion then before. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over the flesh, then pulled back and gave him a smile. "You're still sleeping by yourself tonight." She turned on her heels and walked very slowly towards the end of the bleachers, letting her hips swing with each step.

Sesshoumaru had never gawked at someone in his life…he had kept such tight control over his emotions that he would have never berated himself to actually stare at someone agape. That was until today. He tried to move but couldn't… his body would respond correctly…well that was except for one part. He blinked a few times before forcing himself to stand and catch up with the girl who was halfway across the field, mentally criticizing at his current state. 'By myself?' he let out a famous InuYasha like scoff, 'keh, not bloody likely.'

InuYasha and Koi reached his house with four kegs of beer rattling the car; two in the backseat, one in the trunk and one between Inuyasha's legs. The dread was beginning to overwhelm InuYasha as they pulled up to find twenty cars already parked outside and people scattered over the yard. 'Dear god, they are tailgating in my front yard!' he slapped his face and got out of the car slowly as the realization of the scene dawned on him. 'I'm so fuckin dead.' Cheers immediately erupted like a gun shot from those who gathered his place. He wasn't sure if it was in regard to his arrival as the hero, the man with the keys to the mansion or the man with the beer. Launia had left Monday to go somewhere…he wasn't quite sure nor did he care, and had taken Myouga with her. 'Good riddance,' he thought as he opened the door, letting the crazed crowd in. he watched as they stared in wonder about the chateau, branching off in different directions to check it out. 'Yup, Sesshoumaru is going to plaster my head right above the fuckin fireplace for this one!' he helped carry in the kegs as two girls he recognized from Kagome's cheerleading team began throwing all sorts of bottles of liquor into a fruit punch bowel.

Koi dropped the last keg next to InuYasha and smiled at his blatant stare. "Its called jungle juice…. very potent stuff. One cup will knock you off your ass…. well, for those who aren't heavy drinkers, at least." Wiping his brown ear length hair from his face, the boy smiled. "You got a shower I can use? I stink like fuckin grass."

InuYasha sighed and pointed to the steps. "Go upstairs, its on the left."

Koi smiled, "thanks dude." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"You are in such deep shit."

InuYasha turned to find Miroku standing in the doorway, gawking at the teens that were scattered about the house. "You think I don't know that, fucktart?"

Miroku shook his head and walked over to the counter and helped himself to a cup of beer. "Sesshoumaru is going to kill you…I can't say I blame him." after taking a sip, he narrowed his eyes at the boy, "after what happened last time at one of these blowouts of yours…"

Inuyasha's eyes immediately darkened at the reminder. "Don't fuckin go there, Miroku. I'm in a completely different place now."

Miroku shrugged, his purple sweatshirt shifting with his motions. "Did you not commission this party in attempts to sooth out your angry feelings towards Kagome?"

InuYasha grunted and grabbed a blue plastic cup. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a can of coke. Mixing the two, he took a long gulp of the concoction. "Say what you will, monk, I'm in a hell of a lot better place."

Miroku sighed, and rested his arm on the marble countertop. "And where would that be?"

InuYasha grinned as he downed the rest of the drink, "on the top of the fuckin world." He noticed Miroku's doubtful stare and rolled his eyes. "Me and Kags talked…we're okay now, I think."

Miroku widened his eyes in shock. "You two made up? Kagome…Kagome apologized for something?"

InuYasha shrugged while he got a cup of beer. "Yeah, she did. Look, I don't pretend to understand, but I get the gist. She was scared of being hurt, much like me. But I don't think we're going to hurt each other…"

Miroku grimaced and stared around at all the alcohol that lined his counter. "Do you know about her father?"

InuYasha moved out of the way of the keg for some senior he didn't know and walked with Miroku towards the pool table that was in the middle of his living room. Kids had already taken up games on that and on the foosball table. The 62" flat screen was on with a baseball game going on in New York somewhere. InuYasha plopped down on the leather couch and swung his feet up on the coffee table. "What about her dad?"

Miroku sighed and sat down next to his friend. "InuYasha, I told you that each kid at Takahashi High has secrets and pain in their past. Her father, who was a very wealthy man was well, was driving drunk and crashed into a tree…or telephone poll…I'm not sure. But what I do know is that he wrapped the car around the object and died instantly. Kagome has never forgiven him for getting drunk and has no tolerance for drinking."

InuYasha sighed and took a sip of his beer. Putting on his best cocky attitude, he sneered, "She'll learn to accept it."  
Miroku tried not to laugh as he shook his head. "We'll see…. I'm willing to bet you that she won't speak with you for weeks."

InuYasha scoffed and gave the boy a cocky smile. "She can't avoid me and she knows it. She wants me to much to do so."

Miroku raised an eyebrow as he slowly stood. "You sure are cocky over that assumption, aren't you?"

InuYasha shrugged and finished off his cup. With a hentia grin, he smoothly added, "I can smell it."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Sure, InuYasha…. I'm going to find Sango…"

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up as he reached out and grabbed the back belt loop of Miroku's pants. "Hold it, boy blunder…. what _is_ going on between the two of you?"

Miroku frowned at the nickname and attempted to shake off the hanyou's hand. With a deep sigh, Miroku fell back to the couch. "Well…its complicated. We're nothing really…."

InuYasha leaned forward to drum his claws against the cherry wood coffee table. "Come again? I can smell her scent all over you, Miroku, so don't fuck with me."

Miroku crossed his arms scowling. "She's a close friend. We've been spending time together, sure…"  
InuYasha gave him a know it all grin. "If you're fucking her, just say it."

Miroku seemed aghast at the idea and stared at the boy angrily. "Sango would never resort to being someone's fuck buddy. We're trying things out…. it's kept very strictly in line. "

InuYasha groaned and stared at the boy. "She smacks the living shit out of you every time you try to stroke her ass?"

Miroku sweat dropped and nodded swiftly, "every damn time."

InuYasha laughed and stood. "Keep up, persistence pays off. Look at me and Kags."

Miroku stood as well and glanced about the room. Since they had started talking, the party's attendance had nearly doubled. It was hard to hear each other over the music that was now being blasted from the state of the art sound system Sesshoumaru had invested in a year prior. "I think I would like to be nothing like you and Kagome…you two fight like dogs…. no pun intended." He gave the boy a quick smile and waved both of his hands in front of his body. "Anyway, I'm going to find the light of my life. If you excuse me…."

InuYasha nodded and returned to the beer counter. He grabbed a cup of the jungle juice and sniffed it carefully. He took a small sip and instantly regretted it. His eyes doubled in size as he held the drink a few feet out in front of him. "What the fuck?" He made a face and placed the cup on the counter.

A very sing-sang voice called out from behind the hanyou, "Fruit punch, tonic, Smirnoff vodka and absolute with a kick of tequila and Bacardi rum. It _will_ knock you off your ass if your not careful."

He turned towards the voice and immediately frowned. His eyes narrowed as he spat, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The girl who had been leaning against the counter turned towards him, her black hair wrapping around her skimpily clad body. She placed two hands on the boy's shoulders and purred out, "what's the matter, Inu-babe? Not happy to see me?"

Kagome ran her head under the stream of hot water, washing away her conditioner. 'I really hope InuYasha didn't go to any of those sleazy parties,' she thought as she stepped out of the shower. Drying her pale skin off with a towel, she stepped into a pair of jeans and slid on a very tight black spaghetti strap tang top with a heart shaped hole right in the valley of her breasts. She then threw a sweatshirt on over the shirt and turned to stare at herself in the mirror. 'He drinks…I know he does. Its something you can tell…something I know. I've seen him to it, the night we got the pizza. Sure, I didn't tell him why I don't like him doing it but he knows I hate it. He wouldn't…' Kagome turned and got out her makeup kit. She dabbed her cheeks in a light pink blush and lined her eyes with black, tracing the ends out to a point. She covered her lids in a sparkling silver finish and traced her lips with a darker pink color. She sighed, glancing at herself in the mirror. Smoothing down her hair, she blow dried it straight, then twirled it in a bun to the top of her head, holding it up with two chop stick looking pins. She let a few stands hang down in her face and gave an award-winning smile. 'Tonight me and that boy are going to have a long talk about what will and what will not be tolerated in this relationship.' She swaggered out of the bathroom and walked into her bedroom and froze. A figure sat on her bed, holding a stuffed animal staring off into space. Suddenly Kagome became very worried. She reached out a hand and called out gently, "Rin?"

Rin turned from the bed and smiled at her friend, granting Kagome release from her fears. Rin looked her over giving her a smirk and let out two high-pitched whistles. "You look hot, Kags, what are you planning on doing?" A shit-eating smile ensued with a raised eyebrow from the young girl on her bed.

Kagome instantly blushed and spotted her attention to the floor. She muttered, barely audibly, "just going to hang out with InuYasha."

Rin cocked an eyebrow and squinted her eyes. "Whatcha wearing under the sweatshirt, Kagome? There is no way you'd be that done up to wear a school shirt. What are you hiding?"

Kagome stared at the girl, her mouth slightly gaping. "Mind your own business, Rin! For your information, I am not…"

Rin cut her off. "Lying? Sure you are. Come on, I want to see…. what is Yash getting tonight that's so important?"

Kagome flustered and she shut the door behind her before lifting up her sweatshirt to reveal the sexy tank. "See…happy?"

Rin's eyes glistened as she snapped back, "no, but I'm sure Yash will be."

Kagome bit her lip and sat down in her computer chair. Sitting back, she cocked her eyebrow questioningly, "why do you care? I thought you don't like Yash?"

Rin blinked for a moment, then huffed out, "Its not that I don't like him Kagome. I don't like how he treats you. It's like your yesterday's diner to him…leftovers. Sure, he can be sweet I guess. But I mean, all I see is him being a jackass to you and for that matter, he made some very blatant comments that I nor Sesshoumaru appreciated."

Kagome stared at her friend, her eyes wide. "You told Sesshoumaru what InuYasha said to you?"

Rin nodded once. "You think I was going to let the fucker get away with shouting to the world my business?"

Kagome gawked at the girl. "Wait, wait, wait." She threw her hands up in front of her, moving them quickly back and forth. "Your business? Your Business! You mean to tell me he wasn't bullshitting, or just saying shit to be stupid? You mean you really are…"  
Rin darted across the room and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Kagome, stop. I mean, I'm…well…that is…well…"

Kagome stood up quickly, knocking Rin backwards. She just about shouted, "your not serious? You mean you've su…." She flustered once more, her color matching Rin's as she lowered her voice, "how far have you two gone?"

Rin rolled her eyes and stood slowly, entering Kagome's closet, picking out clothes. "If we weren't fuckin interrupted all the damn time we would have…. well….."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Tell me your joking. I thought…. well…. do you love him?"

Rin paused, sticking her head out to stare at Kagome. Her face was deadpanned. "With all my heart."

Kagome groaned and walked to her bed. "Rin…. your like a sister to me so please don't take this the wrong way, but you need to be careful. You've been hurt Rin, and that kills me. You were hurt bad. How do you know its love and that these feelings are real?"

Rin grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and closed the closet. Putting them on the desk, she sat down in front of Kagome. Taking both the girls hands, she slowly began, "Kagome….I have never felt what I feel for Sessh for anyone else. I mean not even my own father." At the mention of him, Rin involuntarily shivered. "When I see Sesshoumaru, I get this warm feeling that just builds inside of me. I had it the first time I saw him, though I would never had shown it then. I get this feeling that no matter what has happened in my past, everything will be okay. He gives me the security I need, the love I need. He protects me when no one else can. I can see through the icy glare that scares away everyone else…he's so different when its just me and him…he's so…perfect."

Kagome laughed at her friend's dream expression and glazed over eyes. "wow Rin, you got it bad."

Rin came down off her Sesshoumaru induced high and nodded slowly. "I guess I do….we almost….i mean, we were like this close," she held her fingers slightly apart from each other to emphasize her point, "the other night from…consummating…our relationship when…" her voice trailed off at remembering that day.

Kagome noticed her friend's rapid decline from a euphoric like high to a rather depressed low. She put her hand over Rin's and cautiously asked her, "What happened?"

Rin swallowed hard and looked up at Kagome. Tears began to well in her eyes as she stared at her friend. Blinking them away, she continued, "well…we were messing around…. together…in my bed at my house…. and my father walked in."

Kagome gasped in sheer shock. "Holy shit Rin. Dear god. Did he catch you…. what did he say…. when did he get home…is he okay…. were you two…you know, exposed?"

Rin flustered under her friend's scrutiny. "Well…yes, he caught us and yes we were…err…naked…but thankfully Sessh had pulled a blanket over us the moment before, so he didn't see anything…he had just literally ran through the door so he must have at least heard…" her face darkened in blush yet also in another emotion Kagome came to describe as anger, "he had just gotten back…he knew Diegosan was dead…. and he…he knew."

Kagome shook her head slowly trying to make out what her friend had just said. "wait…so he saw you two were about to have sex and stopped you?"

Rin sighed and shook her head no. "no, he ran in and saw we were about to have sex but when he slammed open the door Sesshoumaru fell off the bed, which stopped us from almost having sex." She creased her brows in though. 'I think Sesshoumaru would have continued regardless if he hadn't fallen off the bed. He probably would have told my dad to wait.' She giggled at the thought before returning to her brooding mood.

Kagome tilted her head towards her right shoulder and cleared her throat. "so Diegosan is dead?"

Rin nodded, her eyes transfixed on the wall ahead of her. "Dad said that he had been trying to gain us our freedom for months and he…well…. he yelled at me for quitting the club."

Kagome did a double take at her friend as her eyes opened wide. "Then you told him about Naraku, right? At this point, were you two at least dressed?"

Rin sighed and nodded slowly, blinking slowly. "Yeah, we got dressed and talked downstairs. I told him about Naraku as best as I could…Sesshoumaru told him what I could not."

Kagome sighed and slowly nodded. "At least he knows…he must have been so angry. If I know your father, I wouldn't be surprised if he…"

Rin quickly cut her off before her words sunk in. rage boiled under her skin as she clenched her fists trying to keep from lashing out. The words seeped from her mouth like venom. "he knew."

Kagome sat silent for a moment, letting the news consume her. "If he knew…"

Rin turned to stare at Kagome. Her eyes burned with a fury that Kagome did not know Rin possessed. "He fuckin knew and he never did a damn thing about it. His words were, 'I was almost free,'. Bastard…he fuckin knew and he didn't care because he almost got his freedom from them. Fuck everyone else…" she shook her head, fighting down tears.

Kagome gasped as she reached out and put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin…oh my god. I'm so sorry…. why did he…. i don't understand."

Rin callously laughed. "Nor do I. but all these months, he knew. He knew it was Naraku's plan all along to get to me. He never bothered to try to run with me, he just left me here so he could pay off his debt. Sesshoumaru blew a gasket. He threw our coffee table across the room and pinned my dad to the wall. When I said Sesshoumaru's name, my father learned a new kind of fear. He knew their dad."

Kagome stared gawking at her friend, shaking her head slowly. "Sesshoumaru must have slaughtered the bastard!"

Rin sneered, "I wish…but no, he let him go."

Kagome reached out and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry Rin….I can't believe that fucker. A father should protect his daughter at all costs. If I ever see that man…"

Rin closed her eyes as she leaned into Kagome's shoulder. "You won't. Naraku would have had him killed by now. I don't have a doubt that my father's dead. But I'm okay with it, the bastard deserves it."

Kagome inhaled sharply as she rubbed Rin's back. "Rin…I'm so sorry…."

Rin pulled away from Kagome with a very emotionless glare in her eyes. "Let it go, Kagome. I wasn't going to tell you but needless to say, it slipped. Please don't tell anyone else…I'm embarrassed for the simple fact that I'm related to that spineless wimp. What father abandons their child like that?"

Kagome shrugged as she wrapped her arms around. "The same kind that gets drunk and wraps his car around a tree."

Rin nodded slowly and stood from the bed. "You don't care if I use your shower, do you?"

Kagome smiled and stood up. The two girls walked into the hallway and Kagome got her a towel. "If you ever need to talk, or just vent, Rin…I'm here."

Rin gave her a small smile and nodded. "I know…thank you." she took the towel from Kagome and grabbed the clothes she had laid out. "I'll be quick so we get can get back to the mansion, so you can see Yash."

Kagome gave her a small smile, "and so you can see your hubby."  
Rin grinned at the comment and shrugged. "Sesshoumaru won't be there yet…he wanted to check on some things my dad said."

Kagome nodded slowly, "about his father?"

"Yeah. I'm not saying anything, Kagome…not yet. I want Sesshoumaru to talk to InuYasha about it. It has to come from him."

Kagome grimaced at the sound of it. "That sounds bad."

Rin walked into the bathroom before turning around. "It is. Excuse me." she closed the door abruptly ending the conversation.

Kagome sighed as she stared at the door. "Rin…" she turned slowly and gasped. Souta was standing in her doorway, staring at Kagome. "Souta! You scared me. What's up?" she gave him a sincere smile. "So, what are you doing this weekend?" she looked over her brother's appearance in satisfaction. Since she learned he had a thing for Karron, she had noticed him slowly starting to dress like a gentleman and less like a hood. Not that she had a problem with the hoods but she would rather see her brother in lighter colored clothing and not so depressed. He had on a pair of cargo khakis and a button down white shirt. His black hair was slicked back. One thing though that Kagome picked up on almost immediately was his eyes. He seemed…. scared. Fear was swirling around his gray eyes as he stared at Kagome with apprehension. "Souta, what's the matter?"

His voice wavered as he tired to calmly ask, "Is what you said true?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side and grimaced. "Is what true Souta?"

Souta let out a deep sigh and he chewed on his lip for a second. "About Diegosan…is he really dead?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared harder at her brother. Anger soon spread across her face like a rash. "Were you listening to my conversations? You little jerk, you were!"

Souta dropped his hands to his side as he yelled back, "Just answer the fucking question, Kagome. Is Diegosan dead?"

Kagome marched over towards Souta and slapped him on his right cheek. "Watch your god damned language! Mom would flip is she heard you curse! And what do you know of Diegosan? Why do you…"

Souta turned his head with the warning tap and glared back at his sister. "You curse a hell of a lot more then I do and I don't care what mom would do. How I know Diegosan is none of your business. What I need to know is if he is truly dead."

Kagome huffed out, "yes, he is, and good riddance to. Don't let me ever, Souta, ever find out you had anything to do what that man!" she reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer with more ferocity then he ever saw his sister display. "you didn't, did you?"

Souta gulped and tried to pull out of her grasp. "No, I didn't. I swear to god I would never have anything to do with that man! Never!" tears stung the boy's eyes as he stared at Kagome. "You don't know, do you? You haven't the faintest idea."

Kagome let go of his collar but blocked him from running from the room. Her voice was deadpanned as she stared intently on him, "what don't I know Souta?"

Souta sneered and shook his head slowly. "See, unlike you, I didn't clam up after dad died. Think about it Kagome, he was a happy man who never, ever, drank until the last three months of his life. Why would he suddenly be so willing to throw his life away? Christ, I was eleven and I fuckin knew something was wrong. Come on, Kagome, I know your smart now apply it."

Kagome recoiled and glared at the boy. "What are you trying to tell me Souta?" she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

Souta glared at the hand then at his sister. "Diegosan has been a menace on this city for the last fifteen years, probably longer then that. He had every businessman in his filthy pocket. Nothing was out of his reach. I'm sure you've figured that out by now…hanging around InuYasha and stuff. Think, Kagome. Dad was big in computers, much like Rin's father. Don't you think that he was influenced by Diegosan…harassed by Diegosan…threatened, killed even."

Kagome gasped and put her hand on her mouth. "Souta! Are you implying that Diegosan killed dad?"

Souta rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm saying I'm sure somewhere along those three months he had an influencing hand. I tried to ask mom questions but she avoided saying. I don't know if she knows and doesn't want to say or what…so I asked about their relationship. She said they were fine…never had any problems. So he wasn't cheating on her and they weren't having problems. Why, Kagome, why would a sober well off father of two instantly start drinking? He never met anyone at the bar that night, I did my research. The bar tended said he just sat there staring into his vodka, shot after shot. Something was bothering him enough to make him drink."

Kagome stared at her brother as if he had grown three heads. 'What he says makes sense…but why would dad get involved? Did Diegosan blackmail our father like he did Rin's? If so…did dad fight it? Did Diegosan really kill my father?' she balled her hands into tight fists. "If what your saying is true, then good riddance…. Diegosan deserved to die. Diegosan was a bad, bad man, Souta. He did things that no man should. I'm sure you've heard of Rin's issues…"

Souta brushed off Kagome's rant. "Was Naraku killed in the fire?"

Kagome stared harder at Souta, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know so much about this Souta?" suddenly she flashed back to the day when she got Inuyasha's body. So had missed so much that day…so much had been forgotten. But on the stairs…. "Souta, were you at the hideout this past Monday?"

Souta froze…every muscle in his face just stopped. After a moment, all he did was redirect his eyes to stare at Kagome. The same fear she saw plastered on his face earlier returned at the mention of the secluded club. "The…Hideout…never heard of it."

Kagome licked her lips as she stared at the boy as she took a deep breath. "out with it, Souta. It's Karron's brothers club. You know, Surron…only a few blocks from where Abyss used to be."

Souta gulped as he glared about the room frantically, trying to escape. "no…never seen it."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and cautiously asked, "What aren't you telling me? Souta, if you're in trouble…"

Souta sighed, slouching his shoulders in defeat. "Yeah, I've been there. I…overheard…Karron and the other's speaking about rescuing InuYasha from the others…."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Do you know who shot Diegosan?"

Souta grimaced and shook his head no. "they never said…."

Kagome reached out and pulled Souta into her chest, hugging him fiercely. "Souta, understand that whoever did it, did it for a good reason…Diegosan was going to murder InuYasha for what his brother did to Naraku. Diegosan as you said was a bad guy. I'm not trying to justify going out and murdering someone in cold blood but I'm sure Karron's family was just as harassed by Diegosan as everyone else."

Souta nodded and stared at the floor. "Kagome, Diegosan had their father killed and had tried to seduce their mother. It worked…and Surron was the outcome. He then dropped her like a bad habit when he learned she was pregnant and nearly destroyed the family with the news. Of course their father understood and had tried to call Diegosan on fault for the pregnancy. Diegosan instead put the man through five years of hell…random attacks, break ins…he made the family live in fear. Then Diegosan had their father and two of his daughters, Sorron and Turron killed as well. The only reason Karron and Surron lived was because they were not home with their mother. He left them alone after that but needless to say, its more then enough to want revenge."  
Kagome blinked away tears as she reached out and gently rubbed Souta's shoulder, trying to comfort him from the harsh realities of real life. "I'm sorry that happened to them…I wish I could help. Hopefully his death will bring them peace…and I hope no one ever finds out they did it."  
Souta gulped and stammered, "do you think Naraku will try to find his father's killer? Attack their family like how Diegosan attacked theirs?"

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "I would be to guess so. I can't say that I ever saw Diegosan close with Naraku but I'm sure he would have wanted to take revenge. Be careful hanging out with them Souta…I don't like it."

Souta nodded swiftly, his eyes filled with dread. "I'm sorry, Kagome…I'm sorry that I dragged myself and us into this…"

Kagome reached out and grabbed Souta's shoulders, her eyes burning into his. "Sorry about what, Souta?"

Souta inhaled sharply and shook his head. "Knowing Karron, being associated with them…" he blinked a few times and stiffened his back. "Look, I got to go…" he pushed past Kagome and made a bee-line for the stairs. "I'll be home later."

Kagome whirled around and reached out, trying to grab his arm but missed. "Souta, come back here!"

"I'll be fine…me and Karron are going to the movies. I'll see you later, bye." He raced down the steps and out the door to an awaiting black 1988 Pontiac Fire Bird that Kagome was sure belonged to Karron.

Kagome ran down the steps after him but gave up in the doorway as she watched the car peel out from in front of her shrine and take of down the road. Thoughts ran feral in her mind as she watched the car fade into the sapphire horizon. 'Diegosan had something to do with my father?' she turned and walked numbly back into her kitchen. Thinking back, she tried to call a time shortly before his passing, a time that she hated to think about. She stopped at a family photo that hung on the hallway wall. It was a picture of her, Souta, her mother, her father and her grandfather posed at the beach that was framed in a silver frame with the words 'never forget the good times' engraved in the metal. She traced the photo with her fingers feeling tears welling in her eyes. 'We were so happy…we were a family. We went places, did things together. Mom was always home with lunches for us for school and afternoon snacks for when we got home. She was always so warm and caring. Grandpa would have great stories that we took for granted to entertain us until dad got home. He always lit up the room when he walked in. quick with a joke to make us smile, always toting flowers at least once a week for mom. He would share his stories of work and things he had heard over a warm dinner. Then it changed. He wouldn't get home till late…I can remember sitting in bed hearing the door open at one or two in the morning. I remember hearing mom crying in her bed, waiting for the love of her life to return. I think she is still waiting.' Kagome pulled back and leaned against the opposite wall, staring at the photo. 'Then he didn't come home at all. I remember the thundering pounds on our door at five AM…. they had found him on a deserted road. His car demolished and he was…. the impact sent him through the window, taking half of him with it…leaving the other half in the car. He lived, they said, for a few minutes after he was thrown. He had tried to pull himself to the roadway to get help. He suffered…while I slept he was torn in half. All because of a drink…one night of drowning his sorrows, he left us. Mom cried every night after that…after we were in bed and deemed asleep. She never cried in front of us, she was strong for us. But she stopped staying home…she got a job in the city to get her mind off of it. It started off slow, no afternoon snacks for when we got home but always lunches and dinner. Then we learned how to use the microwave and relied on Encore's to fill our stomachs for dinner cause she didn't get home until nine or ten. Now…Now I'm lucky if I see her twice a week.' Kagome sighed and stood up, walking upstairs slowly. 'I need to know the truth…I need to know if Diegosan had connections to my father.'

Rin was standing in her room brushing out her hair as Kagome entered. Kagome gave the girl a halfhearted smile and looked over her choice in outfits. She was wearing a pair of low-rise dark jeans with a tiny blood red tube top that hardly covered the girl's bust and a black fishnet mesh over the top of it that was long sleeved. Rin turned to the girl, after putting her hair into a high ponytail and gave her a large smile. "How do I look?"

Kagome sighed as she put on her sneakers. "Like a two dollar hooker on forty second street."

Rin glared at her friend and threw a sandal at her. "How dare you call me Kikyo? Have you no decency?"

Kagome laughed in spite of the confusion that ate away at her mind. "I'm sorry Rin," she drew out with arrogance behind each word, "whatever was I thinking?"

Rin punched her in the shoulder as she put on her heels. "Shall we?"

Kagome nodded and the two turned off the lights of the house and locked up. No one would be home that night.

InuYasha growled at the girl who was moving ever so slightly closer to him with each word. "Back the fuck up, Kikyo. I told you once I didn't want an STD and I stick by my decision. Besides, don't you have a crippled bastard boyfriend somewhere to be tending to?"

Kikyo recoiled then shrugged as she helped herself to another glass of jungle juice. "I'm clean, Inu-babe, so you don't have to worry. Naraku doesn't know I left the fuckin house…"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and cut her off. "You mean he wasn't killed in the god damned fire then? Shit, I was hoping that bastard fried alive."

Kikyo shrugged and to Inuyasha's surprise, dropped her head back and laughed. "I was to, actually. But he made it out before the fire claimed his fathers life."

InuYasha frowned and pushed past the girl. "If you excuse me, I have so many more important things I could be doing, like hanging myself…"

Kikyo grabbed his arm and whirled the boy back around to face her with a playful grin. "Where are you going, puppy…the party is just getting started." She pushed herself into the boy and ran a hand through his silver hair. "Don't you want to play?"

InuYasha grabbed her hand and stared at her. He gave her a small smirk, "what are you offering Kikyo? For me to play with you?" he couldn't help but tease her along…it was so much fun to fuck with people like her.

Kikyo gave him an end all smile as she grinded herself into his pelvis. "I'm offering you a chance to have me…"

InuYasha smirked and ran a claw through her hair, pushing it behind her left ear. He leaned down, bringing his mouth an inch from her ear and whispered, "I'd rather play in traffic." He pulled back and turned on his heels, laughing as he walked away. He could just about see the red flames that engulfed the girl's body as she stared him down. InuYasha walked over towards Miroku and two guys he was talking to, grabbing a cup of beer on the way. He pushed his way between Miroku and the boy with the Mohawk and draped his arms over the boys. He gave both of them a buzzed induced smile. "Gents, why are we standing here in this sausage fest? Where be the ladies?"

Miroku slid out from the hanyou's embrace and scowled. "InuYasha, you cannot possibly tell me that half an hour into the party you are already drunk."

InuYasha recoiled and matched Miroku's expression. "nah, man…takes a lot more shit to get me fucked up….the room is starting to spin slightly though so I am on my way. Don't worry, I have no plan on getting trashed." He snorted and gave him another smile, "but seriously, where is my wench?"

The hood with the Mohawk turned slowly to stare at InuYasha. "Dude, you're the one who kicked Kouga's ass, ain't ya?"

InuYasha grinned a toothy grin at the boy, "and so damn proud of it. How is wolf shit recovering? Does he ever plan on showing his fucking face back in school again?"

The guy crossed his arms and frowned. "Yeah, he's fine…still nursing some broken ribs. You fucked him up good. He'll be back for another fight if I know Kouga."

InuYasha stared at the guy for a moment trying to place him to where he knew him. "You're one of his lackeys, ain't ya?"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Hakkaku. And I'm not a lackey, I'm his friend."

InuYasha shrugged and turned back to Miroku. "There really is no difference. He's the pack leader…you follow him. Lackey. Anyway, did you ever find Sango?"

Miroku shrugged and nodded over towards the pool table. "She's kicking everyone's ass in pool. Anything with a stick, man, I swear she can take anyone out with one."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk, "I shall reframe from commenting on that." he prodded him with his elbow and cocked an eyebrow. He looked over Sango quickly while shaking his head. She was wearing a pair of tight shorts and a form fitting short sleeve black top that clung in the right places. When she would lean over to take her turn, he noticed not only Miroku but also half the other guys in the place staring at her ass. The shorts would ride up slightly under her ass and she knew it. InuYasha let out a loud, 'keh' and turned to walk towards the door, finishing his drink and getting another cup of the jungle juice. 'Fuck it, if Sesshoumaru is really going to kill me, I might as well go out trashed.'

Kagome pulled her Jag up in front of the mansion with a look of dread. Cars lined the street for nearly a mile around the chateau. "Shit Rin…I think I know where the party is."

Rin nodded as they pulled up, her eyes nearly falling out of her face. "Sesshoumaru is going to have his fuckin head. Man…he's dead. Sorry Kag, but InuYasha is a goner."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she pulled against the curb on the street. She stared at the house for a moment, her eyes digesting the sight. Quietly, she muttered, "I don't want to go in there, Rin."

Rin turned to stare at Kagome and frowned. "I hear you. What are you going to do?"

Kagome clenched her jaw and slowly got out of the car. "I'm going to kick his ass…especially if he's drunk. He knows how I feel about it."

Rin nodded and got out of the car as well. "I say go for it. I'm just going to go to my room to keep away from this shit. I don't think Sesshoumaru would be to happy to find me drinking."

Kagome shook her head as they walked into the house. The sights appalled her. There had to be at least one hundred people strung about the house. The music was pounding something that resembled 112 '_dance with me'_ that was trying to drown out the noise level but failing completely. People were dancing in the middle of the hall, on tables, on the couches. Others were in the corners making out or going into things that should not be done in public. The rest were in cluttered groups talking and laughing like it was a waterhole. Kagome chewed on her tongue for a moment, fury burning in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes as they fell upon a particular silver haired boy. "Rin, if you excuse Me." she didn't wait for an answer; she stormed over towards the boy, pushing roughly past anyone who got in her way. She stared at him with the theory of burning holes through the back of his head. Walking up behind him, she reached up and grabbed a clump of his hair and pulled it roughly to turn him to face her.

"Ow, let go, let go!" he turned with the yank ready to kick ass when he set his sights on Kagome. Pulling his hair free, he wrapped an arm around her and let the anger subside. "Hey babe," he leaned to kiss her but she backed out of his range.

She glared at him, "What the hell is this, jerk? Why do you have hundreds of drunken teens at your house?"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and tightened his grip. "Can't help it, they followed me home toting beer kegs on their backs."

Kagome tried to struggle out of his grasp yet with no success, she stopped and relaxed slightly in his arms. Yet her anger did not fade. "You expect me to believe that?"

InuYasha shrugged and leaned down again to kiss her but instead got a palm to the face. He growled as he turned back to stare at her. "What the fuck Kags?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes to slits as she seethed out, "I told you how much I fuckin hate people drinking but no, you had to test the god damned waters, didn't you? Your asking for trouble from the cops, mind you who Naraku now owns, or for that matter, asking to get your head fuckin mounted on the god damned mantle by your fucking brother. What were you thinking, InuYasha?"

InuYasha frowned and held his cup out to her. he hated hearing that kind of language from her mouth and to get so many f-bombs dropped in once sentence, he knew she was pissed. "I think you need this more then I do."

Kagome backhanded the cup, sending it flying into the crowd. People were beginning to stare at the bickering two, especially after being drenched with liquor. "Go fuck yourself InuYasha." She turned and began to storm away, her body trembling with anger.

InuYasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm, pulling her back to him. Spinning to his left, he pinned her against the wall, holding her there with one arm on her left side and another arm on her right shoulder. "Kagome, you need to calm down, _now_!"

Kagome struggled in his grasp, her eyes burning into his. "Let me go, InuYasha." She leaned closer to him and smelt his breath. "Your drunk! You fuckin asshole…"

InuYasha scoffed and put his forehead against hers, trying to keep their conversation down. "I'm not drunk, Kagome. Yes, I have had stuff to drink but I am far from drunk. Look, babe…calm down, please. "

Kagome nearly growled at his words and struggled more. "No, I will not calm down. I'm going home, let me go!"

InuYasha laughed scornfully at the girl and shook his head. "Not doing until you calm down. You can't just slap things from people's hands ya know. Its rude."

Kagome just about screamed, "You want to talk about rude? You're holding me against my will!"

InuYasha leaned in and pushed his lips against hers, silencing her screams of frustration. He grinned as the girl just about melted in his arms. Sure, he felt bad about doing it that way but she was not going to stop her ranting. He traced her lips with his tongue, earning a small gasp from the girl. Taking it to his advantage, he plunged is tongue into her mouth. He felt her jerk under the action and attempt to pull away. He only deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back and grinned at the gasping girl. "Are you still…."

Kagome stared at the boy in a blind hatred as she brought her knee up roughly, catching him directly in the groin. "Asshole!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he slid to the ground in utter pain. "Son of a bitch!" he muttered as he crumpled to the floor in the fetal position.

Kagome walked around the boy and gave him a soft kick to the side, "don't you ever fucking think you can just shut me up by doing that! How _dare_ you? God, your such an asshole!" she walked off into the kitchen in a blind fury, leaving him on the floor. Kagome walked into the other room where Sango was playing pool…. or had been. Instead, she was sitting on the table, her legs wrapped around a certain lecherous hood, and their mouths were plastered together. Kagome took one look at her friend's outfit and shook her head slowly. She took note to the beer right out of Miroku's grasp and the bottle of Bicardi Silver in her friend's hands, which were wrapped around the boy's waist. She gawked for a minute, shaking her head slowly. 'I can't believe this…lets just top off the fuckin day with seeing Sesshoumaru doing the Macarena!' she turned and walked into the kitchen, her eyes locking onto familiar light brown ones. She felt her face flush as she screamed, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Kikyo smiled at the girl from her stool at the kitchen island and batted her eyes. "Well, I heard there was a party…"

Kagome stalked towards the girl's location and poked at her with an index finger, "so you decided it would be a good place to spread your diseases? Get out! Get out now!"

Kikyo frowned as she took another sip of her beer. "No," she ran a hand through her hair and tossed it over her shoulder. "…Your no one to tell me to get out of someone else's home. You don't live here, so but out. If Inu-babe doesn't want me here, he can kick me out himself."

Kagome paused from telling the girl where to go and how to do it and recoiled in shock. If looks could have killed, Kikyo would have disintegrated on the spot. Not even recognizing her own voice, she spat out in a very threatening, dark and demeaning manner, "who the fuck are you to call him that?"

Kikyo gave the girl a small smile before taking a sip of her drink; "well, from how he was all over me at the club the other day…"

Kagome seemed like she could have imploded at that point. Her face was such a dark red and her eyes mimicking the fires of hell. "What club?"

Kikyo shrugged as her eyes laughed at the girl. "What's the matter, Kagome? You seem upset over this boy. Could it be that little perfect Kagome has a crush on that bad half breed of demon?"

Kagome took a step towards Kikyo, clenching both fists at her side, "what fuckin club Kikyo?"

Kikyo shook her head and laughed a very cruel laugh. "He's a great kisser you know…and really good with his hands…" she gave Kagome a rather wide grin, "but then again, I'm sure you know nothing like that."

Kagome felt herself gaping at the slut in front of her as her mind wheeled. 'The night I met him…he thought I was her. That's why he pulled me onto his lap. Why didn't I ever think of that? Oh god…he…. did he…' she shuddered as she inhaled sharply. "Stop talking shit, Kikyo. You don't know shit about InuYasha…"

Kikyo frowned as she glared the girl over. "I know a lot more about the boy then you do. I know what he tastes like…I know how he feels…I also know what he did at the last party he threw that was like this…"

"_Shut the fuck up, you stupid fucking hoe."_

Both girls turned to their right to find InuYasha leaning on the refrigerator, staring at Kikyo from in a blaze of angry gold. Kikyo licked her lips slowly and slouched back against the island, resting her elbows behind her on the counter, arching her back in the action. She glared at InuYasha with an 'I dare you to insult me again' stare. "Oh, Inu-babe, glad to see you joined us. I was just talking to Kagome about us…. and about your last party that was so heavily influenced." She cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him an evil grin.

InuYasha stared at the girl in a blind fury. He got up from his leaning stance against the refridge and positioned himself in front of the outspoken girl. He pointed a finger at her and shook it with every sentence, emphasizing his point. "There is _no_ us. There will never, _ever_, be an us. Like I told you earlier bitch, I'd rather…"

Kikyo cut him off with drumming her nails on the marble. "How _is_ Kerensa? I haven't talked her in so long…"

InuYasha paused in mid sentence; all color draining from his face as he dropped his outstretched hand. He stared at the girl for a moment in sheer panic, his eyes pacing between Kagome and Kikyo cautiously. What ensued was more of a primal growl then actual words. "Shut your mouth, whore. You don't know shit, so don't say shit!"

Kagome took a step toward the boy, beginning to worry over the unspoken event that had InuYasha so edgy. She was still angry with the boy, but curiosity had subdued that emotion for the moment. "InuYasha?"

Kikyo gave the boy an evil grin as she turned to stare from Kagome to InuYasha. "Oh, I think I know what happened. The question remains though, does Kagome?"

InuYasha growled at the girl, "shut up, wench! I swear to god, keep talking and I'll break your fuckin jaw!"

Kikyo sucked her teeth. "Temper, temper, puppy. I think anger was what led to that night, wasn't it? Or was it the cocaine that you couldn't handle?"

Kagome gasped and stared at InuYasha coldly. "_Cocaine_? Are you kidding me?"

InuYasha brandished his claws at the girl, obviously threatening her. "Shut up, you fuckin whore!"

Kikyo grinned and stood from her stool. "I'm sure Kagome will find out with due time." she gave Kagome a sympathetic mocking smile. "Your boy toy has some dark secrets you might want to discuss with him." she glared back at InuYasha as she slowly walked from the kitchen, "you really aren't different from Naraku, you know that? Both of you are filthy disgusting half breeds." She swaggered out of the kitchen slowly, smiling the entire way.

Kagome stared at InuYasha, who would not meet her glare, for a few moments silently. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "I want to know two things."

InuYasha scoffed and reached into the liquor cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He took a long swig straight from the bottle before turning to regard Kagome. She looked so disgusted and so disappointed that it burned his heart worse then the whiskey. "What possibly more can you want to know then what that whore just said?"

Kagome sneered and shook her head. "I don't give a rat's ass what she said. What I want to know is this; one did ever have sex with that whore? And two; how long ago was this party that she was talking about?"

InuYasha took another swig from the bottle and sighed. "I would never sleep with that wretch, I'd rather chop my fuckin dick off then get it infected by that…. " With a deep sigh, he shook his head slowly, "she's mad because I verbally bitch smacked her earlier. For you second question, it's a time I don't want to remember nor talk about, so drop It." he turned quickly and made his way out of the kitchen without another word into the crowd.

Kagome watched him go with wide eyes. 'What am I missing?' with a frustrated yell, Kagome turned and stormed off after the boy. She couldn't catch him until he got to the patio, which was over their large in ground pool. The backyard was beautifully landscaped with gorgeous flowers and bushes. Kagome brushed past them, trying to set her mind on getting answers that she felt she deserved. She finally caught the boy who was standing on the patio, staring off into the dark night sky solemnly. "InuYasha…please…talk to me."

InuYasha turned slowly to the girl. Kagome felt her heart sink as she saw the look of utter despair and sadness etched across his face, and unless the moon was playing cruel tricks, Kagome could swear there were tears in his eyes. "I can't Kagome…I just…." He shook his head and glared at the bottle in his hand. "It started like this…. one bottle…then another. Soon I was to drunk to control myself." He shook his head and reared back and tossed the bottle like a football into the darkness of the forest behind the house. "Fuckin poison."

Kagome walked up to the boy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She stared at him in his eyes, all anger melting away like ice in the summer sun. 'Something hurt him…someone hurt him. If he doesn't want to tell me now, that's fine. But I can't see him tear himself apart…' she took a deep breath as he stared at her in shock. "I'm not asking for answers…I won't demand answers. When you want to tell me, I'll listen. But I need to know something Yash, and I need you to promise me something as well, if we want this to work between us."

InuYasha closed his eyes as he tightly wrapped his arms around Kagome. He gently rubbed the side of his face against the top of her head. 'She isn't mad…she isn't yelling. I thought she would have left me again by now. But she's here…she's here and she's hugging me.' he whispered, "Anything for you, Kagome, anything."

Kagome smiled into his chest at his words. 'This can work but he can't lie to me about this. I love him…it scares me but I love him to much to walk away after this.' With a deep breath, she asked, "Are you clean?"

InuYasha sighed and pulled back from Kagome, while dropping into a lounge chair on the deck. He put his back against the large flowered patterned headrest and patted the cushion between his legs for Kagome to drop down into. She sat down between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back to his chest. He rested with her that way for a moment, her head tucked securely under his chin, which rested on the top of her head. "You mean drug wise…or…"

Kagome blushed as she rested her head against his chest. "Yeah, drugs."

InuYasha inhaled slowly and exhaled just as slow. "Well…honestly…no, not completely. I have not done any hard drugs for the past three months if that matters. Hard drugs being cocaine, heroin, ecstasy, or crystal meth." He heard her gasp and tightened his grasp on her. 'If I lose her, its going to be to the truth but not until its all out. She has the right to know about my past…just like I would want to know about hers.' Pushing himself, he continued slowly, "I have been clean from weed for the past week…and I've been trying to cut back on cigarettes. Alcohol…well, I'm sure you see how far I've gotten with that." he sighed as he felt her back go ridged. "Kagome, I had a lot of self loathing and a lot of guilt that rested on my shoulders for a number of years. For a year and three months, I tried to drown myself in anything that could get me high and let me forget the things I saw. I did things that I hate myself for…I destroyed peoples lives in drug-induced hazes. I don't want to talk about it, honestly. But if you really want to know…I'll tell you."

Kagome gasped at the blow of his words. To think the boy who she would have given her soul too had lost himself in such vile substances, it tore at her heart. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before confronting the recent developments. "I don't know what to say, Yash. I appreciate you being honest but really, I'm speechless. I want to say that I forgive you and hope that you never think about doing that stuff again, a part of me wants to run away, and another part of me wants to ask what you were thinking. But I think over these past two weeks I've learned that everyone has problems, some worse then others. No one will ever understand another's pain. All I can do is sympathize and try to keep you from those things. I'm not going to pretend to understand. You know how much I hate alcohol and that loathing extends out to drugs and everything in between. My father was killed when he was driving drunk…and I was reminded of that fact today before coming here. When I saw the cars in front of your house, I knew what was going on. I was tempted to leave but my need to see you overpowered it. Yet to see the people I love using the vile liquid…it just makes me so angry." She clenched her fist as tears slowly stained her cheeks. "I hate the thought of the substance…I hate the thought of you using it…. having anything to do with it. It angers me to no end, honestly. I could so easily lose you…and I can't…" she chocked back a sob as she felt his arms tighten around her, "I can't lose you too."

InuYasha leaned down and gently chanted in her ear, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….i never meant…. I'm sorry, Kags…" he kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth gently, trying to sooth her.

Kagome nodded once, her eyes fixing themselves on the night sky as she calmed down. After counting till ten, she slowly added, "I know…and I'm sorry for you pain as well. I wish I could say it will be okay but I'm learning that phrase isn't always true."

InuYasha sighed and cleared his throat. "i…I got involved in my brother's…business…back in the states and the mistake cost my four best friends their lives."

Kagome gasped as she pulled herself from his arms to turn to sit on her knees and stare at InuYasha. "Oh god, Yash…I am so sorry…" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. "My god…how…I mean, why did it…"

InuYasha closed his eyes as the scene danced before his eyes. Setting his jaw tightly closed, he managed to mutter, "they were gunned down…. we were all gunned down. I lived cause I'm a demon…they weren't."

Kagome hugged him tighter, trying to rock away his pain. She pulled back stared at the boy, running a hand through his silver locks. "I'm so sorry…if there is anything I can do…"

InuYasha reached up and put a finger to her lips. "It was a long time ago, Kagome. I'm a different person because of it and that's why I was so set on destroying Diegosan after everything we learned. But it was still a long time ago…"

Kagome shook her head slowly and pulled away from his finger. "But Yash, it might have been in the past but you still hurt because of it."

InuYasha nodded once, letting out a deep breath. "I do. I won't lie about that. But you want to know what, every day that passes, especially since I met you, I've learned how to live again. You're my strength, Kagome…" he sighed as he dropped his chin to his chest and stared at the space between them.

Kagome reached over with a hand and delicately lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly on the lips. For a moment the two sat like that, locked together in understanding and love. For a moment they found ease from the harsh realities of real life. Kagome wrapped her two arms around Inuyasha's shoulders as he wrapped his hands around the back of her head. She pushed forward on the kiss, tasting his lips, his tongue. The two found peace with each other.

(yes, they are in the pool and yes, they did that in the pool)

InuYasha smiled as he used the last of his strength to pull his face towards her and gently kiss her lips.

A rather sing sang masculine voice from behind the two at the edge of the pool shattered their intimate moment. "Oh. My. God. An you expect us to swim in that water after _that_ show?"

Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's chest with an embarrassed cry as InuYasha slowly turned to glare over his shoulder into the darkness. He didn't need to see the face to know whom the voice belonged to. Yet even in the darkness of night, the moonlight illuminated the Cheshire cat like smile on the boy's amused face. Even InuYasha blushed, as he made sure he was completely covering Kagome's body from the prying eyes. "Oi, Miroku, don't you have anything better to do then watch other people fuck?"

okay, so there we go; one happy non-frustrated couple, one soon to be dead monk and a crap load of people in the house who should not be there. Enjoy and R&R..


	27. Troubles

Curse of the Dragon 

- I had to take a few vivid details out of the scene with Miroku talking to Kag's and Inu at the pool. If you wish for the exact words, you can go to ?id78294&cid271643&submitView the point is still there through.

Chapter 27 troubles

Sesshoumaru parked Rin's Porsche outside of the mansion and quickly got out of the car. Glaring over the fifty cars that lined the street, he could feel his breath shorten and suddenly felt lightheaded. Scenes of the last party his brother threw flashed through his mind as he tore through the front yard, dread filling his eyes. He felt the crimson seeping into his eyes as he hurtled the bushes that lined the porch. 'First I will check on Rin then I will hand my brother his head. If anything happened to Rin…' Throwing open the front door, he had to fight the urge to throw up. So many recollections of three months prior ran through his mind as he gazed about the drunken partying kids. In his eyes, he didn't see those that were awake and having fun, he saw bodies lining the floor, slumped over. It was not eleven o'clock in his mind; instead he found it to be three AM. He couldn't help the primal growl that built under his skin as he shoved people off the steps as he raced up them. "Rin!" he tore down the hallway and slammed open the door to her room. The window was open, blowing the beige curtains about the empty room with an eerie glow of the moon dancing off the mirror and plain white walls. The wind howled through the room, assaulting his ears like a thousand piercing screams. He could hear his heart beat in his ears as he slowly backed out of the room. Fury racked his body as he ran from the empty room down the hall towards his door. 'So help me god, if she's hurt, they will never find all the pieces to Inuyasha's body.' He took a deep breath outside his door; feeling like his chest was about to explode. In that second, something inside of him snapped. Pounding open the door, Sesshoumaru stopped short as his eyes fell upon the bed. Rin was sitting up, clenching the blankets in her hands, staring at the boy in utmost fright. Her black hair cascaded down her shoulders as she stared out from under her bangs. Her mouth fell open into an o shape as she stared in fright at the furious boy. Though in his eyes and heart he saw Rin, his mind did not. Instead, he saw a red haired beauty with piercing green eyes. He saw a girl whose eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her face swollen under heavy bruises. He saw a girl who had been stripped of dignity and innocence by the one guy in life who he had learned to trust.

Rin had been waiting for Sesshoumaru to come home in her room, listening to the doors waiting to hear him blow up at InuYasha for having so many people over. When it didn't come, she grew bored and ventured down to his room. She crawled beneath his covers and spent the time taking in his scents, bathing in the essence of him. Sometime between then and now, she had fallen asleep waiting for her lover to return. Somewhere in the depths of dreams, she heard her name being called. What woke her was the sudden near shattering of the bedroom door. Scared, she sat up in bed to find Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway with an expression she never thought she would see on his face; fear. He was afraid of something and it terrified her to the core. She let go of the blankets and slowly stood from the bed to face him, worry etching her face. It was as if Sesshoumaru was staring through her instead of at her. "Sesshoumaru…what's going on?"

Sesshoumaru felt his heart constrict as Rin spoke…but he did not hear her words. The image of Kerensa was walking towards him, her arms outstretched towards him. In his mind, he heard her shattered voice, a voice that he had loved with all his heart. "I'm sorry…." He took a ridged breath and slowly shook his head, falling to his knees. "I'm so sorry Kerensa…I should have stopped him…god, I'm so sorry…"

Rin was on her knees in front of him in a minute, grabbing his shoulders with her hands. She gave him a hard shake, her eyes glaring into his. With a sob, she dropped into his arms. She felt so helpless as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to steal away the pain the plagued him. "Sesshoumaru, snap out of it." she couldn't help the tears that stained her cheeks, she just knew something was drastically wrong. 'Who's Kerensa? Why is he calling her and apologizing? What did I miss?' she felt warm drops of liquid on her shoulder and pulled back from the embrace to gawk at his face. She gasped at what she saw. He was crying…the great stoic tia-youkai Sesshoumaru was crying. But what fell from his eyes were not salt-water tears, it was blood. His eyes were filled with the vile fluid. She gasped and grabbed his chin in her fingers, staring deep into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, what's going on? Your scaring me…please, snap out of it!" she tried to wipe away the blood yet it only smeared on her hands. With a cry of despair, she sobbed, "Sesshoumaru, you're bleeding. Christ you're bleeding and I can't help you. Please, please tell me what's wrong. Sesshoumaru…please…"

Her voice fell on deaf ears as Sesshoumaru pulled away from her, not noticing the blood that now coated his face, her hands and shoulders. "I'm so sorry this happened…I should never have left you. I should have avenged you. I'm a fool…" clenching his fist, the boy slowly stood. "I won't make that mistake again." he walked to his closet, pushing past the girl who was on the floor.

Rin stood slowly and closed the bedroom door, her eyes wide with panic. Turning slowly, she chewed on her lip trying to control the fear that filled her body. "Sesshoumaru…please…your not making sense! Who is Kerensa? What is going on?"

Sesshoumaru reached into his closet and pulled out a black long hard top case. He let out a very deadly growl as he popped the two locks on the case, opening it slowly. Inside was two long pieces of black metal. He removed one sheath and closed the box and returned it to the closet. He turned back to face Rin, his face filled with such an uncanny rage. He held up the sheath and pulled a very polished long sword from it. The blade nearly glowed red with an evil aura as he took it in his hands, staring at the golden handle.

Rin gasped as she watched the man she loved pull the deadly weapon out of its hiding spot. She immediately rushed to his side, grabbing his arm. "Sesshoumaru, you have to stop. I don't know what is going on but you need to calm down…please…" she didn't know when she began to sob but tears flowed down her cheeks like rain. She latched onto his arm, not letting go for the life of her. "Talk to me, for fucks sakes!"

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the girl and placed his hand over hers. "I will not allow that half breed to live. I should have killed him that night when he destroyed you. I won't fail you again."

Rin gawked at the boy, panic seizing her heart. "Do you mean InuYasha? Sesshoumaru…." Her eyes opened wider as she realized what he was saying. "You cannot _kill_ your brother, Sesshoumaru!" she pulled harder at his arms, trying to stop him from moving. "Please, listen to me!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile, which alone was terrifying with the gleam of death that sparkled in his eyes. He grabbed her hand in his and removed it from his arm, gently whispering, "this will not go unpunished…" somewhere inside of his mind, he saw Rin…he tried to call to her but something else was stopping him. It was as if he had no control over his actions, as if he was simply watching everything play out in front of him. Grabbing tokijyn only fueled his anger. The sword was going to claim a life tonight whether he controlled it or not.

Rin stumbled as he pried her hand from his arm and in a second, he was gone. With a scream, she ran after him, darting down the steps after his charging form. 'He's going to kill InuYasha…he's going to kill his brother and I can't stop him!' Jumping over the railing halfway down, she landed with a thud on the wooden floor and ran into the living room skidding half the way, a few steps in front of him. She saw InuYasha and Kagome entering the house and screamed at the top of her lungs, praying she wasn't to late.

Meanwhile 

InuYasha floated in front of Kagome, blocking her from Miroku's view. "Oi Miroku, don't you have anything better to do then watch people fuck?"

Miroku shifted his weight on his heels, laughing cautiously at the compromising position he stumbled upon. "Well, I was going to go swimming…but fuck that idea…" he cleared his throat then chuckled into his closed fist. "Well then…I won't ask what's up…"

InuYasha faked a very low mocking laugh, "ha fuckin ha, Miroku. Get the fuck out of here asshole so we can get out of this fuckin waterhole!"

Miroku laughed again and grinned. "Well I don't know…there is about to be a free pep show via Kagome."

Kagome gasped and huffed out, "I'll kick your ass later, Miroku! Better yet, I'll get Sango to do it!"

InuYasha reached into the pool behind them and splashed water at him. "Get the fuck out of here letch! Don't ever let me catch you trying to pep at my bitch! I'll…OWW!"

Kagome heard the word bitch and the insinuation angered her. Realizing the two of them were still connected, she used it to her advantage to stress her point.

InuYasha had to admit it did not hurt and actually turned him on to know that she had the guts to do that in front of Miroku. He had half the mind to finish what she had just started but first, he needed to neuter the lecher who was cocking an eyebrow with a wider smile. "If you grin harder, pervert, I think your face will split in half!"

Miroku licked his lips as he shook his head. "First off, it seems Kagome has stated her dominance over you on that one. Second, I would watch whom you call a pervert. Remember, I'm not the one getting it on in a pool…"

InuYasha screamed back, "just cause you can't tame your wench!"

Miroku seemed frightened for a moment and glared over his shoulders before giving InuYasha a glare that made him feel like he grew a second head. "Are you nuts, man? Keep calling Sango a wench and watch how fast you get your head handed to you, you fuckin exhibitionist!"

InuYasha sneered with a roll of the eyes, "keh, I don't fear any wench…"

Kagome cleared her throat. "You should really watch what you say about a girl while a girl is in reach of your manhood."

InuYasha gave Kagome a half startled, half fearful look and licked his lips slowly. With a Cartman© like voice, he grinned and said, "I love you…"

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms back around his shoulders and stared at Miroku. "Would you be a doll and throw my clothes over here without gawking, please?"

Miroku grinned and walked over to the lawn chair and picked up the pile. He brought them to the two of them out of grabbing distance yet with a grin; he threw them into the pool behind the two. "Opps…guess you won't be making a dry entrance to the party."

InuYasha growled as he watched the clothes fly through the air. He had two choices; one being jump and save the clothes yet expose himself as well as Kagome to the letch which was just not going to happen, or he could watch them get soaked, get into wet clothes and kill the boy. He chose the latter. As soon as his pants hit the water, he was pulling them onto his legs, still covering Kagome from Miroku's view. "You have a three second head start. Run."

Miroku didn't need another warning, saluting the two he turned on his heels and took off like a bat out of hell towards the mansion.

Kagome grabbed her bra that was floating around the pool but gave up on it in a second as InuYasha finished pulling on his pants. She grabbed her tang top that circled by the two and her pants, which were rather hard to get on. She managed by time InuYasha was pulling himself from the pool. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her out of the pool, soaking the deck with glistening water. He laughed and pushed his lips against hers as he enveloped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back. As the cold October air hit her, she shivered. "We're going to catch our death out here….lets go inside, please…"

InuYasha brushed a piece of her soaked black hair from her face and kissed the brim of her nose. "I have a lecher to kill…but if you want…I can wait."

Kagome laughed heartily and shook her head no. "its okay, I think he deserves a good ass kicking. I'm going to find out if Rin has clothes I can wear." She released her grasp and grabbed his hand. "Then I want my kicks in on the asshole!"

InuYasha smiled and pulled her towards the house. "I'm serious Kagome…I do love you." pausing in his step, he turned to give her a smile. The moonlight glistened off her black hair, sparkling on every drop of water in her hair like diamonds. He gave her a million dollar smile and squeezed her hand.

Kagome stopped as he did and sighed happily as the words left his mouth. "I know you do…just like I love you too." She leaned up and kissed him while shivering in the night air. "Now lets get inside! I don't think I've ever been this cold before."

InuYasha nodded and led her into the house. Opening the balcony like doors, he grinned as he pulled her into the house. Everyone was staring as he pulled her through the door, and he blushed. 'Sure I'm soaking wet as is Kagome…did Miroku announce to the group what happened? Great, what's going to fly around school on Monday?' he opened his mouth to ask what was going on that made forty people stare until he heard a piercing scream from the kitchen. Turning alertly, his gaze settled on Rin who frozen in the kitchen behind Sesshoumaru, who was brandishing a rather large and deadly sword. His mouth fell open as he turned quickly and pushed Kagome back out the doors. "Get back…" his eyes shot open short deep intake of air, anguish beginning to pull at his golden orbs. He chocked out a cough as he gaze fell away from Kagome and down to his ribs.

Kagome gasped as he pushed her then her eyes slowly traveled down his body. She heard screams from behind InuYasha as her eyes fell upon the sight. Sticking out from his right side was the pointed end of a long sword. Kagome cried out and rushed to his side. His eyes met hers and he shook his head slowly. "Get…back…" he grunted and pulled himself forward, pulling to sword from his body. He fell onto the floor, clenching the bleeding wound with his right hand. He turned very slowly to find Sesshoumaru standing behind him, clutching the sword like a baseball bat. InuYasha dropped onto his back as his brother swung again, trying to take his head with it.

Sesshoumaru brought the sword back again, grazing the boy's hair. "Die." He pulled back and jolted forward, meaning to run him through. InuYasha rolled to his right, avoiding the intentionally fatal blow. InuYasha stood slowly, standing in the boxing stance rocking back and forth in anticipation, blood seeping down his bare chest. As Sesshoumaru slashed again at his brother again, InuYasha jumped back and grabbed a small tray table. Holding it in front of him like a lion tamer, he thrust the table at his brother as Sesshoumaru attempted to pierce his chest again. The sword pierced through the wood and InuYasha spun the tray in his hands, flipping the sword from his brother grasp. InuYasha shot forward and punched Sesshoumaru in his throat, attempting to take him down. Sesshoumaru staggered back and InuYasha screamed out, "what the fuck are you fuckin doing, you fucking baka!" his eyes fell upon the blood that was smeared across his brother's face. Dropping his defenses in astonishment, he asked cautiously, "what the hell happened to you? What the fuck is going on?"

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha's moment of weakness to use and kicked his brother in his chest, sending him three feet back into the wall. "You bastard!"

Rin ran towards InuYasha, skidding to a halt behind Sesshoumaru. "InuYasha! Sesshoumaru's delirious! He's been ranting since he broke down the door to our room! Its like he's possessed…he keeps calling me Karen or something…"

InuYasha froze, staring up at Rin from the floor. "Kerensa?"

Kagome ran through the door behind the three and jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru growled beneath her and flung his weight forward then backward, hurling the girl backwards from his body. She landed on a couch, twenty feet away slightly dazed. She was on her feet in a second until two arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. Sango was at her side with Miroku next to her. Miroku nodded as he ran towards the battle, looking for a way to separate the unstoppable demon from his pray. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm stopping her from running back with a shake of her head. "Let them settle this! if you try to get involved, Sesshoumaru might kill you by accident."

Kagome tired to pull away from Sango while screaming, "Help him! I have to help InuYasha, Sango! Let me go, Sesshoumaru's going to kill him!"  
Rin ran to their side, her eyes wide with panic and fear. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he ran into the room like hell was on his heels. Then he cried when he saw me…but he cried blood! That's where all this blood is from. He kept calling me Kerensa…who is she Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head helplessly. "I don't know…I don't fuckin know. I wish I did…god, Rin, stop him! He's going to kill InuYasha!"

Sango grabbed Rin's collar, trying to contain both girls from running into the battle. "Guys, let them do this. Apparently it's something that they both understand and have yet to settle! You can see it in Yash's eyes." Miroku had told her the story that InuYasha had disclosed to him. He hadn't meant to, it had slipped out in conversation. She understood what they were fighting over and why Sesshoumaru had lost it. He saw the party and it forced him to remember what happened. 'The wound is so fresh…only three months ago this happened…god, what is he going to do? is he really going to kill InuYasha?' all three girls watched on in dread.

Sesshoumaru growled and kicked InuYasha in the jaw, sending him flying back again. He stalked towards the boy, his eyes a dark crimson. "Don't you dare say her name! You destroyed her! You bastard, you destroyed Kerensa with your disgusting half breed blood!" InuYasha stood as Sesshoumaru rounded back to punch him. InuYasha flung himself into his brother's body trying to knock him back and froze, pain engulfing his face. Sesshoumaru's fist collided with the boy's stomach area and impaled him. InuYasha let out a quiet whimper as his eyes clouded over. "Sesh…Sesshoumaru…" he fell forwards into Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand out of his brother's body, and shoved him backwards, his body falling in a heap on the floor. He ignored the screams of Kagome and Rin and shoved Miroku into the wall when he tried to pull Sesshoumaru back. "I should have killed you that day! You ruined my life, Baka! You ruined her life! You raped her! You fuckin raped her!"

Behind him he could hear the two girls gasp at the revelation, yet Sesshoumaru didn't care. Walking forward, he grabbed Tokijyn from the tray and aimed it at InuYasha. "You fuckin filthy scum…" he raised it above his head, his eyes blistering red. "Die."

Rin broke away from Sango's grasp, and ran in front of Sesshoumaru. "No!" two inches from her head, Sesshoumaru stopped the decent of the blade. His eyes cleared to their beautiful golden tone as he took in her appearance. Realizing he had nearly sliced her in half broke the deep trance that he was so enraptured in. He lowered the sword from her head then let it slip from his hand. It was as if he had woken up from a nightmare, yet the nightmare was real. "R…Rin?" he brought a trembling hand to her tear and blood stained face. He stared at her in complete confusion as he ran a hand over her cheeks. He let out a rasp sigh as he dropped to his knees. He stared into space for a long moment, swallowing hard. "I…I…"

Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side with a cry of alarm. Blood was bellowing out of his wound and forming in a large puddle around his body. His eyes were so empty…so lifeless. He let out a dull cough and closed his eyes slowly. "INUYASHA!!!!"

Miroku was by her side in an instant, placing two fingers on his neck. He waited a second with a small sigh of relief, "he has a heartbeat…its weak. We should get him to a hospital."

Behind them, a very disgruntled pain filled voice called out, "no…no doctors." Sesshoumaru staggered to his feet and pushed by Miroku. He dropped onto his knees next to InuYasha and looked over his brother's body. He shook his head slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. "What have I done?" opening them, he turned to Miroku. "Help me get him upstairs."

Miroku looked a little apprehensive. "If we move him, he might bleed more…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head no. "we need to get him to a bed…he'll be okay, the demon blood the courses through his veins will help heal him. If we take him to a hospital, they will want to study him…. we must get him upstairs…" Sesshoumaru pulled himself to his feet and wrapped an arm under Inuyasha's shoulders. Miroku grabbed the other side and they pulled him to his feet. Though the boy was long unconscious, he let out a low groan of pain as he was forced into an upright position. The girls trailed behind as they pulled him to the third story to his bedroom, carefully placing him on his bed. After depositing him, Sesshoumaru collapsed backwards into his half brother's computer chair.

Kagome cleared her throat tenderly, requesting everyone's attention. "Sesshoumaru…what the bloody hell just happened?"

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment while he stared at his brother. Somewhere from the depths of his thought, he called in a very un-Sesshoumaru like quiet voice, "I lost it." he hung his head as Rin wrapped her arms around him from behind the chair.

Kagome shook her head, realizing her efforts to get information was in vain, and instead sat down next to InuYasha. "Sango, can you get me band aids and gauze from the hallway closet next to the bathroom. I'm also going to need a warm washcloth and a bowl of water. We need to clean these wounds so they don't get infected." Sango nodded and pulled Miroku from the room behind her to fetch the necessary items. As soon as they were gone, Kagome called out again to Sesshoumaru, her back to him. "Who is Kerensa?"

Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply at the name then sighed. He put on hand over Rin's and stood up, walking towards the window. Staring out into the dark night sky, he watched as all the cars that had been lined up in front of the house drove off into the fading horizon. They had all taken off as soon as he had pulled the sword, and he could only imagine the rumors that would soon spread. He sighed again and placed his forehead against the cold glass surface. "Kerensa…" he took another deep breath and turned to face the girls. "she was the first person I met when we moved back here from the states. She was in my grade out in Kyoto. She…we…" with another deep breath, he turned and placed his back against the window and slid down to the floor. "I never trusted people easily but when I met her, it came naturally. We got along great for the most part. Being my senior year, I had to apply to school and she convinced me to apply to Princeton in the States. Well, I was accepted into the criminal justice program to basically become a lawyer. She applied to a neighboring college and was accepted as well…we planned on going there together after we graduated."

He could feel Rin's eyes on him, watching every move he made. He hadn't planned on telling her about Kerensa…it was too painful of a memory. But she had a right to know…and he realized that now. With a deep sigh, he forced himself on, "I had gone away for the weekend on an offer to visit a law firm out here in Tokyo to watch how they worked…I found it through school. Kerensa would have gone with me but she decided against it. Instead, she wanted to pack my things." With a callous laugh, he stared at the floor, "she was so excited to go to the states, and she wanted to leave the week after we graduated which would have been four weeks from then. When I was away, dip shit threw a massive party. I should have known better…I just should have. After moving back from the states, InuYasha had found solace to all the worlds problems in drugs. My mother didn't care and I overlooked it…I never saw him worth my time to worry about." he closed his eyes and softly banged his head backwards against the wall, "I got a call around one AM Saturday, May twenty fourth. It was Kerensa's mother. Since her and me had become so together…. so unified…. her parents had taken me in like one of their own. Her mother was frantic and hysterical, screaming and crying into the phone. I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't…all she kept saying was something happened to Kerensa. I used my demon speed for the first time in ages to get to her house within minutes. The second I saw her…" his eyes clouded over as he gazed up at the ceiling. "She was alive…to say the most. She was crying into her father's arms on her bed. I could smell her tears from outside the house and nearly broke down their door. She flung herself into my arms but would not tell me what happened. Her parents finally divulged that someone had attacked her…. that someone had raped her. I knew the scent on her and asked if she had been at my house, praying what I smelt was not what I thought it was…. she didn't answer, she just cried. So I took it as a yes. I left her in her room and told her parents I would find who did it.

"I returned to my home to find people strung out about the place, so drunk that they couldn't stand. The smell was horrendous…beer, piss, and the one smell I can't get out of my mind to this day…the stench of blood. I ran upstairs to where I smelt the blood…her blood. I found InuYasha passed out in his room, covered in her scent. I woke him up and dragged him back to the other house. He was so strung out on cocaine and ecstasy that he had no clue what was going on. He froze when he saw Kerensa and I knew right then that he had indeed been the unknowing perpetrator…he did it. He ran out of the house with speed I didn't know he possessed and threw up outside. I don't know if it was from nerves or from the drugs but looking back I know it was nerves. I took him down the road to a park and beat the living shit out of him." he heard Kagome and Rin both gasp and unintentionally move a step away from InuYasha. Sesshoumaru winched at the action, knowing that he had changed InuYasha and Kagome's relationship whether he meant to or not.

"I could have killed him…I wanted to kill him….but I couldn't. I realized that the only reason he had been doing the drugs was because of what happened in the states to his friends…and that was my doing, or so I believed. He was trying to hide from that pain and had inflicted a new more terrifying pain on himself by doing so…. a pain called guilt. I saw it in his eyes and I realized that he had no clue what he had done up until he saw her which led me to believe that he must have transformed to his demon form when it happened. I ran from it all…I hid in Tokyo for about two weeks until Kerensa started calling my phone everyday. I can't even put into words how guilty I felt…I should have been there. I should have protected her!"

Rin took a few steps towards Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide and glassy. "My god, Sesshoumaru. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Sesshoumaru gazed up at the girl and blinked. "Because I didn't want you to think less of me or my brother."

Rin nodded once, her face a mask of indifference. "I understand that. What happened…what happened with Kerensa and…you?" it was hard for her to hear about another girl in his life and she started to get a very unsettling feeling; jealousy. 'is he still in love with this girl? Are they still together? How did he handle what InuYasha did? It makes sense now why he flipped out when he got home…but….' She dropped to her knees in front of Sesshoumaru and placed her hand on his knee.

Sesshoumaru could not meet Rin's stare. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed. In a very soft voice, he responded to a question that plagued him every day. "I met up with her at school. Rumors had flown around and most already knew what happened. the school was one of the more prestigious in Japan and having such a scandal between students was unheard of. They 'found', "he made air quotes with his fingers, his eyes still sealed closed, "drugs in my brothers locker and demanded a test from him. Needless to say, he failed every single one. They expelled him immediately. As for me…they linked me to an organized crime syndicate in the area, a branch of Diegosan's side of the dragons, and had me expelled for dealings with that. of course that blew my ride to Princeton. Kerensa found me on campus after I found out and cornered me. I had been avoiding her because I couldn't look at her face without seeing my fuck up. she thought I was disgusted with what happened…disgusted with her. I tried to convince her otherwise but did a shit poor job. Finally I broke down and told her that I blamed myself and I wanted her to go to the states without me and live her dream. I turned my back on her and walked away. That was the last time I saw her. I got news from her parents that she had gone to the states a few days before we moved here. They never knew it was InuYasha who did it…she never told anyone. InuYasha told me, a few weeks ago, that he confronted her before she found me. He said he apologized till he couldn't breathe and begged her not to blame me. He said she forgave him and knew it wasn't him who did it but the darker side of his personality." He shut his mouth and hung his chin against his chest, and rested his elbows on his bent knees.

Rin reached out and moved a strand of his white hair behind his ear and gave him a small sad smile. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I wish I could say something to make the pain go away. She was a good person for forgiving such an act." she gazed over her shoulder towards the unconscious boy who was bleeding out on the bed. "I would never have guessed InuYasha to have a dark side in him…I don't want to say it doesn't change how I look at him. being a victim of such an act, its hard but I understand that it was him per say." She glanced over at Kagome who was staring at InuYasha. Her eyes softened as she found the confused stare on her friends face. "Kagome…are you okay?"

Kagome nodded as she took a step towards the unconscious boy. "I had a feeling something like that happened. Kikyo had opened her fat mouth about something to do with a girl by that name….i didn't push him to get answers because I saw how much it hurt him. he has so much rage and pain inside of him. I can't imagine living with half of the burden he carries…" The bedroom door opened slowly and Sango and Miroku walked in with the first aid supplies. Kagome took them without another word and sat down next to her lover. She began cleaning his wounds with tears in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood up slowly and walked to Kagome. He put a hand on her shoulder and took the washcloth from her hand. "I inflicted these…I will take care of them. Take Rin and go home."

Rin stood swiftly and crossed her arms in defiance. "no way, I am not leaving you….not after all of this."

Sesshoumaru paused from cleaning the gaping wound in his brother's mid section to gaze at the girl with edging annoyance. "I will not attack him again, you don't have to worry."

Rin let out a short sigh and tapped her foot. "this has nothing to do with InuYasha. It has to do with you, me and your current state of mind. I don't care if I have to wait to talk to you, that's more then fine. As a matter of fact, I'm going to go and start cleaning up downstairs since all of his," she gestured at the boy on the bed, "friends left him here without a second thought. I want to be here for you if you need me."

Sesshoumaru offered her a small smile as he went back to cleaning his brother's wounds without another word.

Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and gave her a knowing smile, "it will be okay, don't worry. Lets go clean up. when Sesshoumaru's done, we'll come back up." When Kagome didn't respond, Rin tightened the grasp on her hand, "it will be okay Kag, promise."

Kagome turned slowly to face Rin with a very depressed look on her face. "will it? will it really be okay? Think about what this boy has been through! He watched his friends be slaughtered in front of him, he raped his brother's girlfriend without knowing it, he was nearly killed twice by his brother…. would you be okay? No wonder why he fell into drugs…"

Rin put her other hand on Kagome's shoulder and glared at her. "Look, everyone carries their own burdens…he has to handle his. With you next to him, he'll be okay." She coaxed Kagome away from the body of her lover slowly, "come on, you can tell me why your soaking wet downstairs."

Miroku let out a very sudden rash cough as he tired his best not to smile at the girls words. Turning to Sango, he gave her a small smile, "why don't you help them. I'm going to stay up here with the guys."

Sango gave him a short nod and without another word helped Rin lead Kagome out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Miroku sat on the opposite side of the bed. He placed his chin in his hands as he started very slowly, "Sesshoumaru…Kikyo was at the party. She's Naraku's bitch…I wouldn't put it past her to have already told Naraku of your fight with InuYasha. If Naraku wants to get revenge, he knows that one of the two of you already are hurt. He might send people…"

Sesshoumaru glared up at the boy. Miroku nearly fell to pieces under the intense glare. His eyes were narrowed and his bangs fell over his forehead, shadowing the glowing orbs. He gave Miroku a rather sadistic small smile that made Miroku shiver. His voice had returned to its emotionless calm. "Let them try. They will only find death here."

Miroku held his two hands in front of him as he slowly stood up, moving away from the two. "I think I'm going to help the girls…uhh…don't kill him." he turned quickly and walked from the room, fear lingering in his eyes. 'Note to self, never piss of Sesshoumaru!'

- well there we go, next installment. Now the secrets out. Hope it flowed well. Enjoy. R&R. and oh yes, being that all the kiddies are in chorus, you know I'm going to have to make them do a play. (Come on, its high school…what's high school without the dramatic play?) What I need are thoughts as to what play they can do. Musical or not, don't matter. I would prefer a musical just to make InuYasha squirm. Email me with thoughts…or leave them in reviews. Thanks!!

Q/A 

**_White tiger princess-_** I'm actually including this to answer some of your questions. Don't worry about bogging me down with them, I'm more then happy to answer them. if you watch the show (which I'm positive you do) you would know Sesshoumaru has always hated InuYasha for his human blood. (my guess in the show is because it's a weakness. His father had to have either left his mother, found a new mate after his old ones death, or cheated on his mother, with Inuyasha's to give birth to a half breed). In the story however, yeah, he's a little cranky on the whole cheating fact (InuYasha represented the flaws of the relationship of his parents) but he is PISSED at InuYasha for the whole Kerensa incident, as pointed out in these chapters, which was introduced in chapter 15, when InuYasha tells Miroku. That's sesshy's deal with Yash. He really doesn't care about the group as a whole, he gets along with them and stuff. He protected Kagome because she's Rin's best friend. As for the mother and Myouga, they are but minor characters that are introduced to bring about drama (as Launia has accomplished in chapter 24 when Jui lets it slip about Launia and Diegosan) Myouga is more just there for show (someone had to clean the house). Friends don't always tell everything they have on their chest…Rin reserved some of the information to keep Kagome and Sango from ending up in Naraku's clutches as well. She was trying to protect them. as for Sango and Miroku…well….that was more of a 'I'm tired of writing so lets just make that a secret side thing for every one to figure out later.' Later chapters will flashback to their story but they are NOT the spotlight on this one….SO far from it. sorry, love them both, specially Miroku, but it got complicated and someone needed the axe.  
(I'm sure these past two chapters confused you even more, so sorry.)

_Inurika 83_- where were you last night when I was trying to spell shiskabob? Damn homestead and 4:30 am nights!!!!

_Xfiledino-_ you didn't read wrong when you read that but seriously, who can kill themselves by sitting underwater unless they REALLLY don't want to live anymore. She wanted to drown away her life, but she couldn't…obviously…cause then whom would I torment?

_Kasha-_ (your log in is toooo complicated) heeh….thanks for the great comments, its great to know that someone is hooked in my work.

_Inu lover 2004-_  hope the last chapter wasn't to dark for ya…. guess there was no way around it though. Thank you again for the review!


	28. Interuptions

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 28 interruptions

Sango picked up a bottle of half finished vodka with a look of disgust on her face. "Who just runs away from a party? Honestly, we got to school with a bunch of cowards. They see one big sword and take off like a bunch of weasels."

Rin nodded absently as she threw an empty cup into the giant black trash bag Kagome was holding. "Well…what would you have done when you see this pissed off blood covered tiayoukai shiskabobing his younger brother? I'd have run like the devil was at my heels. Nigens, Sango…. remember that."

Sango shrugged and picked up another bottle. "I just feel so bad. These people nearly trashed their house…it's going to reek of beer for months in here!"

Rin looked over her shoulder at Kagome and sighed, "don't worry, Kagome, he'll be fine."

Kagome blinked and then sighed deeply. "I don't know guys…I mean Sesshoumaru messed him up pretty bad…"  
Sango paused from cleaning up the mess and crossed her arms. She tilted her head to her right shoulder and asked in a serious voice, "would you have left him alone with Sesshoumaru if you didn't trust him?"

Kagome shrugged and sat down on the leather couch. "I don't know….no….but Miroku is up there…."

Sango licked her lips slowly then pointed towards the basement door. "No, he's playing X-Box downstairs. Something about Sesshoumaru is really scary when he's pissed…."

Rin chuckled and nodded her head yes. "He's so right…I mean, even to me, he's horrifying when he's mad. Not someone I would want to cross…."

Kagome buried her head in her hands as she sighed again. "I don't know….i just don't know…."

Sango blinked then sat down next to Kagome, carefully rubbing Kagome's back with her right hand. "What don't you know?"

Kagome paused for a moment as she tried hard to control her emotions. "I don't know…I have this feeling tugging at me…. tugging at my chest…."

Rin sat on the other side of Kagome and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Is it that your upset InuYasha was hurt?"

Sango added in quietly, "is it that you're hurt that he never told you about the Kerensa incident?"

Miroku, at that moment, chose to exit the basement to get a beer. Hearing the girl's conversation he couldn't help but to add in his own two cents. Walking up behind them, he added quickly, "or is that you feel bad this happened after what happened in the pool?"

All three girls jumped and stared over their shoulders at the boy. Kagome's face turned bright red and she prayed that the others didn't hear the comment. "Miroku, don't you have some girl to be molesting?" she shot back quickly, wishing to rid them of his presence.

Miroku chuckled and shot a quick wink at Sango, who also blushed. "No…I think I shall prod here for a while."

Rin turned slowly to stare at Kagome and chewed on her lips for a moment. In the confusion of everything that had happened, she never really got to ask Kagome why exactly she was drenched. Suddenly it dawned on her that InuYasha had been shirtless and his pants soaked as well. Her eyes doubled their size as she gawked at Kagome. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone…. you and InuYasha were both wet…what, prey tell, were you two doing?"

Miroku's smile widened as he watched Kagome squirm. He picked up a can of beer and shot it into the black bag. "Yes Kagome, why don't you tell them of your tryst in the pool…"

Sango stared at her best friend, awe etched across her face. "_In the pool?"_

Kagome gulped as her blush darkened. "Its not like that…. well…."

Miroku jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to Sango. With a tell all grin, he started slowly, "well….our dear Kagome and resident bad boy InuYasha decided it wasn't cold enough outside so they decided to take their actions to the pool…."

Kagome stood up abruptly, glaring daggers at Miroku. "Look, he almost died! Does it fucking matter what we were doing in the pool? I almost lost him and all you can do is prod at what happened! Do you even grasp what just happened? his brother, Miroku, his brother put his fuckin hand through Inuyasha's chest! _Through his chest!_ I thought I lost him at that second! All the passion that you so rudely interrupted…all the love I realized I had for that boy, was almost lost to death! He almost died and all you can do is laugh about walking in on us having sex! Grow the fuck up, Miroku." she felt the emotions she had tried to hard to control slip away in a blinding fury as she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

Miroku swayed back and forth for a moment, his face impassive. With a shrug of his shoulders, he sighed, "was it something I said?"

His response was two couch cushions being thrown at him rather roughly.

Sesshoumaru had finished dressing Inuyasha's wounds and was watching him carefully for any signs of improvement. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru sat back in the leather computer chair he had pulled up to the bedside. "I guess now is the time to talk to you, baka, since you can't talk back." His eyes shot back to the door and he sighed again. "I do not know why I have yet to say this, or why it is so hard for me to say but I guess I no longer have a choice. InuYasha, I was flawed…and a lot of it has hurt you more then you'll ever lead on to. I got your friends killed, I nearly had us killed, and I nearly killed you today. We both have made similar mistakes…" he hung his head and sighed again. Sesshoumaru looked up at his brother's sleeping form and let out low growl, "I was wrong to let my emotions get the better of me. I should have had better control. I don't hold you responsible for you actions that night…I never have. I always blamed myself, whether or not you believe that is your decision. I should have been there…I should have taken responsibility for the shootings instead of letting Launia believe it was your actions that brought it around. I should have watched over you when we got back to Kyoto…I should have intervened when I saw what kind of drugs you were taking, yet I didn't wish to see it, therefore I did not. What I am saying, baka, and listen up because this is the only time I shall every say this…is that I am sorry."

A small knock on the door pulled the demon lord from his brooding as he turned to find Kagome in the doorway, tears in her eyes. "am I interrupting anything?" Sesshoumaru shook his head no and beckoned for Kagome to enter. She placed herself on the bed next to the injured boy and looked over the bandaged wounds. "You put him back together pretty good. Have you done this before?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl blankly for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow, "dressing wounds or impaling my brother?"

Kagome blinked a few times, resting her chin on her hands. "I meant dressing the wounds."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "Far to many times." He noticed the concern and pain in Kagome's eyes as she stared at the half demon on the bed. "Kagome, he has my father's blood in his veins and it runs thick. Don't worry, he will recover by Sunday."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "I thought I almost lost him."

Sesshoumaru paused for a long moment, gathering up the courage to speak. When he did, it seemed so stressed, like it took all of his power to admit such a thing. "so did I."

Kagome gave the lord a small smile. "Sesshoumaru…I'm hoping that you realize now that your brother isn't all bad."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to his left shoulder and stoically retorted, "I never said he was…but he is, however, a baka. A baka for throwing this party knowing full well what happened last time, a baka for leaving Rin by herself with a bunch of drunk nigens in the house, a baka for getting half way drunk himself, and defiantly a baka for…" Sesshoumaru scowled and scrunched his nose, "…defiling you in the pool."

Kagome's face went stark white as she stared at the demon with her mouth agape until the blush set in profusely as it quickly consumed her. "i…that is….I mean….we…." with a sigh, she raised her own eyebrow, "what do you mean defile? And how do you know what we were doing…" she felt her face burst with a new wave of red as she looked to the floor. 'this is not the conversation I want to be having now!'

Sesshoumaru had to use the power he had left not to burst out laughing at the cornered expression on Kagome's face. "When I say defile, I mean my brother so ignorantly deposited his…"

Kagome held up both of her hands quickly, her eyes three times her respective size, "okay, I get your drift!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and sat back into the chair. "Besides, you reek of him. I would suggest a long hot shower."

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in her own and rubbed small circles on the back of his hand. "I don't think I can leave him…."

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked for the young miko to the hanyou.  
Though he formed his statement as a question, it was strictly rhetorical. "Regardless of what you learned today, you still love him?"

Kagome didn't look up from the boy. Instead she gently stroked a piece of his hair out from his face with a frown. "I don't think anything could make me not love him…I feel so close to him, ya know? Like we're meant to be…"

Sesshoumaru nodded once, his eyes never leaving his brother's body. "I could have told you that from the moment he pulled you onto his lap at the club. And I do not mean just by the blatant drooling aspect you both had for each other but more for the connection of your auras."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a small smile that touched her eyes. "I know he's going to be okay, it just hurts to see him like this."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, "I understand. To see a mate so utterly helpless….it can put a fury in your blood that you were unaware that you possessed."

Kagome nodded in understand, blushing slightly under the word mate. She sighed as she laid her head on the pillow next to InuYasha. "If you want to go see Rin, she's downstairs with Sango. I know she wanted to talk to you about everything. She feels partially responsible…I don't know why, but then again, its Rin."

Sesshoumaru glanced from Kagome to InuYasha. "You will stay here?"

Kagome let out a small giggle at the objective look on his face. "I will get you when he wakes up, I promise."

Sesshoumaru stood slowly, "I will be back." He turned and walked swiftly from the room, closing the door behind him.

Kagome sighed as the door rang shut and turned her eyes on InuYasha. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" she nudged his shoulder with her nose and sighed, resting her head on his unscathed shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you, InuYasha. I thought you died…. what would I do without you? I try to remember three or four weeks ago when I didn't know you and I couldn't remember, I can't picture it. to me, its like you've always been here! I never want to let you go!" a tears slid down her cheek as she huddled her body against his. "You can't leave me…not after a night like this! Not after what we did. I love you so much…." closing her eyes, she tried to find solace in sleep.

Rin and Sango stared open mouthed at Miroku who had just finished his tale of walking in on InuYasha and Kagome in the pool. Neither girl really wanted to laugh due to the aftermath but they couldn't help it. Soon they both broke out in a fit of giggles as they imagined the look on Kagome's face seeing Miroku there. Sango was the first to respond, "you Hentia, what were you doing there?"

Miroku shrugged and looked around the room, "I was going to go swimming…now I never will."

Rin sighed heavily and held a hand out to him, "please, Miroku! You swim in so much worse at lakes and rivers. You don't want to know what's in that water."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "at least there I didn't see the people doing it…!"

Sango smacked the boy across the back of his head, sending him hurling forwards onto the floor, "your such a pervert! God, Miroku, can't you talk about anything else then catching them? InuYasha nearly died! Can you imagine how Kagome feels, and you just about rubbed it in her face!"

Miroku rubbed his head as he slowly stood, "well, I can talk about others going at it in not so kosher of places…. like bathrooms…" his gaze met Rin's and he gave her a very lecherous smile. Before anything else could be said, Miroku was lifted a foot off the ground by the back of his collar. Rotating in mid air, the Hentia came face to face with a rather angry looking Sesshoumaru. Miroku let out a yelp and backpedaled with his feet, trying to free himself. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…honestly, I'm sorry…."

Sesshoumaru growled deeply then breathed out, "What others do in their spare time is none of your business. Stop putting your nose where it does not belong before someone breaks it off! Got it?"

"Hai." Miroku nodded swiftly and his reward was being dropped roughly onto the ground. He scrambled off the floor and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Smirnoff ice and made a break for the basement, calling over his shoulder rather quickly, "I'll be downstairs!"

Sesshoumaru watched the human run with mild amusement. He rolled his eyes and turned stare back at the two girls. He held is hand out to Rin and beckoned for her to take it. Gently she reached out and he pulled her to her feet. "I need to speak with you." Rin nodded once and he gave Sango a nod before pulling Rin off to his room.

Sango watched the two walk up the steps and she picked up the bag of garbage and brought it into the kitchen, setting it on the ground by the trashcan. With a sigh, she dusted her hands off on her knees then walked downstairs to meet up with Miroku.

Sesshoumaru sat Rin down on the edge of his bed before he dropped in front of her, resting his head in her lap. She let out a shocked gasp before gently stroking his hair, trying to sooth him. With as much gathered dignity as he could muster, he called out from beneath the blanket of white hair he bundled himself under, "I'm sorry. I thought I lost you too…."

Rin hushed him and traced his exposed cheek with her fingers. "Sessh, you will never lose me. I'll always be here with you. I promise."

Sesshoumaru sighed and lifted his head to stare at her. He suddenly found himself getting lost in her coal gray eyes. Forcing himself to look away after a moment, he chose to stare hard at the floor. "Don't make promises you cannot keep."

Rin gasped in shock and grabbed his chin, pulling her to stare into his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he pulled himself from his knees to sit next to her. he enveloped her in his arms and cradled her head into his chest. "What if I cannot protect you? Rin, I cannot lose you as well…"

Rin pulled back from Sesshoumaru and without thinking, grasped his chin in her fingers and roughly pulled him to stare at her face. "Don't you ever say that! We protect each other Sesshoumaru! You will never lose me! Stop saying it!"

Sesshoumaru glared at the girl in shock as he carefully took her hand in his. He pulled her away from his chin and held her hand in his. He tried to speak back to her, convince her of what she meant to him. He wanted to tell her how much he was scared of what had happened but nothing would leave his mouth. 'Damn me and my insufferable pride!' taking a deep breath, he just shook his head. "I love you so much Rin. I don't want to remember what it was like to be alone."

Rin ran a hand down his cheek again, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "You won't have to. I'm here Sesshoumaru, right here." Taking their joint hands, she placed his against her cheek.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with a sigh and reached forward once again taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry…I must have scared you."

'Terrified.' Rin gulped and slowly nodded her head into his chest. "I was more afraid that you were hurt, that something had happened to you. "

Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp on her. "I've never lost it like that before. I've been angered enough to nearly revert to my demon form but never like that. I couldn't see straight, Rin…everything was tainted red. I saw her….i saw that night. I don't think though that is what completely set me off. I think knowing that happened in the past and seeing you in such a similar situation…I was so afraid that I let down another person."

Rin sighed as she buried her face in his shirt. "You could never let me down."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in a silent prayer for the angel that he had been given. 'I will never let anyone hurt you Rin...with my life, I will protect you.'

Rin leaned up to his lips and gently kissed him. "I love you Sesshoumaru."  
Sesshoumaru kissed her back letting his hand slid from her back to the back of her head, gently pulling her closer to him to deepen the kiss. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and traced the tender muscle with his tongue before letting it slide between her teeth and into her mouth. She moaned under his touch and pushed him with her body backwards onto the bed. Breaking the kiss, she straddled his hips and leaned down and kissed him again, this time adding more fire behind the kiss. As she broke the kiss, he attempted to flip them over. She grabbed his wrists from her hips as he tried to turn them and pinned them above his head. He could have easily thwarted her plans with his strength but then again, 'who am I to stop her in this mood? Rin…dominating? Who would have guessed?' he leaned back; giving in to her motions and stared at her through glazed over eyes. 'God she's beautiful.' He grinned as she tightened her hold on his wrists. "So, my Rin wants to play?"

Rin stared at the demon for a moment, burning the knowledge that she wanted to be in control into his mind. She then released his hands and let her hands travel down the sides of his face then to his chest. She traced his muscles beneath the white wife beater he was wearing before reaching the bottom of the material. With a yank, she pulled it up over his head. She leaned down and traced his lips with her tongue then let her body slide down his as she traced his neck with her tongue. She sucked at his pulse while she raked her nails down his chest. She heard him moan at the sudden intense feeling and she felt him harden under her. She let her tongue dance about his neck until she decided to move further down. Straddling his knees, she kissed a very small trail down his muscular chest, shuddering at the strength of his muscles. Though he was very toned, he wasn't built like a weight builder. His body was slim, neat and perfect. Though she did not doubt for one moment that he could take on any weight builder and put them through the wall. She flicked one of his nipples with her tongue and giggled when he began to growl intently. It was a warm feeling. She traced a line down his stomach and she heard him gasp and hold in a breath as her tongue danced about his navel. She let her fingers drift down his pants; nearing to the spot she was sure she would elicit a moan from.

The door to their room swung open swiftly as Miroku popped his head in. "hey…Inuyasha's…." the pervert paused as his eyes took in the scene before him. Rin was hunched over on Sesshoumaru, her mouth dangerously close to his…pants…. Miroku cleared his throat when he heard a very deep growl echoing from Sesshoumaru…wait no, that was not Sesshoumaru growling.

Sesshoumaru was about to growl at Miroku…. he had all intention at beating the life out of the monk, as his brother ironically called him, until he heard something that lit up his face. Rin. Rin was growling worse then any female Inu Youkai he had ever heard. Hell, he had never heard his own mother growl so dangerously, and that was saying a lot. Sesshoumaru coughed once, trying to keep control of his emotions. He sighed and sat up, pulling Rin into his chest and rubbed her back. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "your growling dear…"

Rin gasped and covered her mouth, hiding her face in his bare shoulder. Somewhere from his skin, he heard her mutter, "was I really?"

Miroku shifted his weight on his heels, grinning like a wild cat. "Man, I just keep popping up at the wrong point, don't I? Oh, wait, that's not me popping up…" his eyes shined as Sesshoumaru glared at him with a very death threatening stare. Clearing his throat again, he dryly called out, "InuYasha is awake. Thought you would like to know that. I'll leave you two to your…game…" he coughed again and shut the door, taking off up the steps before the Youkai decided to tear his heart from his body.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin once the door was closed. With a grin, he managed to pry Rin away from his shoulder. "What was that all about?"

Rin's face was bright red as she stared at the chest of the man in front of her. She shifted her weight then climbed off his lap. "If InuYasha is awake…"

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her back around, he pinned her to the mattress under his strong frame. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. Though his eyes gleamed with a playful light, his voice was completely serious. "What was that all about Rin?"

Rin wiggled beneath the lord then gave up and slumped back into the mattress. "we…I mean….damnit Sesshoumaru, we get so damned close to something, anything and someone _always_ messes it up!" her eyes darkened as she seethed, "I swear to god, I'm going to buy a fuckin lock and pad lock that god damned door! Then no one can fuckin walk in!"

Sesshoumaru cracked a smile and nuzzled his nose into her cheek. "Have I ever said how much it turns me on when you curse?"

Rin glared at the demon for a moment before giving him a seductive grin. "Fuck fuckidy fuck fuck,"

Sesshoumaru coughed, which Rin took for his best attempt for a laugh, and pulled away from the girl to stand up. "I have to go see my brother."

Rin looked so disappointed but she nodded. "I want to see him to. I want to see if he's okay." She stood next to Sesshoumaru and ran her hands over the low-rise jeans. As they walked from the room, she suddenly remembered what Miroku had told them downstairs. With a look of disgust, she muttered, "That baka got laid before I did…."

Kagome opened her eyes to feel a claw gently tracing her cheeks. She turned over so quickly, she gave herself a headache. Ignoring the stabbing pain, she stared into a set of amber eyes. "InuYasha?"

The boy gave her a very painful grin then closed his eyes, trying to numb the searing pain. "K'gme…. are…you…."

Kagome placed a finger on his lips and gently hushed him. "I'm fine…you're going to be okay also. Sesshoumaru…. he kind of went a little crazy. Rin got between the two of you and he snapped back to reality. He…. he felt like shit for what he did…honestly InuYasha." She noticed his labored breathing and brought her face a couple inches from him. "Are you okay?"

InuYasha popped open one eye and glared at her with a very sullen look. 'What kind of fuckin question is that? Yeah, a fuckin hand through your goddamned chest doesn't hurt…what the fuck!' he couldn't get his mouth to work so he settled on rolling his eye and closing it again.

Kagome leaned in a little closer and placed her lips on his gently. "I'm glad your okay…you gave me such a scare! All I saw was a sword sticking out of your ribcage! InuYasha…" her eyes filled with tears as she struggled to keep her calm, "I thought you were going to leave me."

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes again, a look of annoyance dancing about his face. "k'gme…no….cry….i…won't…." he winched as his chest burned with pain and he swallowed hard. "Leave…you…. never…"

Kagome pulled back and gave a very short hiccup like laugh. "I'm sorry, here I am blubbering like an idiot and you're in so much pain. Get some rest…"

InuYasha gave her a small smile and closed his eyes again.

The door to the room flung open and Sesshoumaru marched in followed by a rather frustrated Rin. Kagome turned to stare at the intruders then smiled. "hey…He's awake, kind of, but in some bad pain. Maybe we can get him painkillers…"

Sesshoumaru frowned and walked next to InuYasha, gently pushing Kagome away from him. "Open your eyes, baka!"

'What the fuck do these people want from my god damned life?' InuYasha opened both of his eyes to make sure his brother got the drift as to how annoyed he was. "…Yes?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the boy then removed the blankets from his body. He put a hand on the boy's chest and slowly peeled back the cloth that covered the sword wound. "Hold still…"

InuYasha growled at the fact that Sesshoumaru was touching him, and then yelped as the Band-Aid pulled at his skin. "What the fuck!" he grimaced with pain and fought with himself to keep consciousness. "No…touchy. You'll…. finish…. the job."

Sesshoumaru grabbed a cloth on the side of the bed and wiped away some of the oozing fluid and build up from the wound and pulled the band aid off of his body completely, depositing it in the trash. The wound had already grown a new layer of muscle over the severed one, holding back the blood from pouring out. He grabbed a new band-aid to the absolute awe of his brother. Busying himself with cleaning the wound, he asked without paying much attention, "what job?"

InuYasha watched his brother very carefully. Sesshoumaru…the Sesshoumaru…. the great tiayoukai Sesshoumaru…. was cleaning his wounds. Inuyasha's eyes almost fell out of his head as he watched the demon. 'He must be trying to poison me. It makes sense…who's gonna question _Him_?' InuYasha narrowed his eyes as best as he could, fighting off the urge to go back to sleep and spit out, "trying to…kill me…. of course…." With a grunt, he quickly added, "bastard."

Sesshoumaru grunted and pulled the band-aid off his chest quickly, earning a very loud yelp from the boy on the bed. "shut up and accept my help." He treated the other larger wound with a little more care then the other one.

The other three, InuYasha included, watched on in amazement at the fact that Sesshoumaru was being civil with his brother and was…touching…him. InuYasha grunted again and shifted his weight, which caused him to spur out a mouth full of broken up curses at the blinding pain. "What…is your deal?" with a sneer, he continued, "won't your fuckin..._precious_…hands fall off...for touching a half breed?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced and slapped another band-aid over Inuyasha's wound and glared at the hanyou. "Look, baka, these wounds are from me, and you almost died because I could not move on. The least I can do, and the most I am going to do, is to take care of these wounds." He put the Band-Aid box back under the sink and glared at the hanyou. "your bitch would have killed me, anyway, if I did not help."

Kagome's mouth fell open as she stared at the two. "I would not have, and I am not his bitch! Are you forgetting who kicked me out of the room to help him?"

InuYasha had turned to stare at Kagome but upon hearing this, his head snapped back towards Sesshoumaru. He regretted moving so quickly immediately, as the world around him faded into black with a lot of bright spots moving around in front of his eyes. "shit…"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the boy and stood slowly. "Baka. Get some sleep you'll need it. Those wounds are far from healed. Kagome, don't let him out of bed." The demon turned around and held out a hand to Rin. "my dear…I do believe we were in the middle of something…"

Rin's face lit up as she gave Kagome a small wave, "take care of him and kill Miroku if you see him."

Kagome gave her friend knowledgeable smile and grinned. "Sure will, you two behave yourselves."

Rin grumbled something about privacy on the way out of the room, trailing behind the handsome lord.

As the door closed, Kagome turned back to InuYasha and brushed a strand of his hair from his face. his eyes were closed and for once, he looked peaceful. She kissed his forehead, resting her head on his.

"uhh…Kagome?"

Kagome gasped and sat up quickly, her eyes meeting the golden spheres beneath her. "oh, InuYasha. I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have woken you."

InuYasha shook his head and blinked slowly. "I just had one hella-nasty dream…"

Kagome gave him a small smile and had a good idea what he was going to say. "and what happened in this dream?"

InuYasha blinked again and tried to move. With a grunt, he lifted his neck enough to glare down at his naked bandaged chest. Letting his head fall backwards, he made a face, "never fukin mind…it wasn't a damn dream."

Kagome giggled as she ran her hand down his cheek. "rest dear, you'll be okay."

InuYasha gave her a reassuring smile, nodding off into rest. As his eyes closed, he muttered to Kagome, "if bastard tries to touch me again…I'm breaking his hip…"

Kagome shook her head slowly and rubbed his ears gently, "he's only trying to right a wrong…you know, he cares about you more then…" she paused as a soft purring sound assaulted her ears. She bit her lip trying to contain her laugh, "why, InuYasha, are you purring?" she didn't receive an answer. Instead she got a very loud snore. She grimaced and shook her head. "You're too much, do you know that?" she laid down next to him again and rested her head on his shoulder. "And that's why I love you." soon, she joined him in dreamland.

Miroku walked into the basement, locking the door behind him. "never can be to careful," he called out as he walked down the steps, "never know who will pop in." he laughed and jumped onto the couch next to Sango, who was currently chugging a beer and watching The Sopranos©.

Sango turned to stare at Miroku, then threw the can over his head and into the bag behind him. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, "what did you do to Sesshoumaru and Rin?"

Miroku shrugged and lay back on the couch, closing his eyes. He threw his feet up on the coffee table. For a long moment, he sat quiet as he felt Sango's glare on him. he smiled as he felt her finally start to look back at the television. "Sango?"

Sango turned back to the monk, her mind trying to catch the words coming from the television. "What is it, Houshi?"

Miroku grimaced at the nickname but shrugged it off. "Would you ever consider giving head?"

WHACK! Miroku went face first into the wooden coffee table with a very red angry woman behind him, her hand poised at her shoulder. "HENITA!"

Miroku groaned and rubbed her head slowly. "It was merely a question, my love…I was not implying that I was asking it. It was in all innocence, honest."

Sango nearly screamed. "How do you ask that kind of question innocently? I'll tell you how, if you're a fuckin lecher!" she took her shoe off of her foot and hit him with it in the back of his head. "Hentia!"

Miroku sat for a moment, his face deep in the carpet, before righting himself, a hand still at the ready to thwart any of Sango's attacks. Pleased that she would no longer hit him, he backed out of her reach and blinked once, "is that a no?"

Sango screamed in frustration and lunged at the boy, like a tiger at its prey. Miroku countered on this and grabbed her arms as she landed above him. Holding onto her, he kicked off of one leg, wrapped his other around her body and with one hand behind their head, rolled backwards.

Smiling in all of his glory, Miroku glared down at the pinned girl. "one for the lecher, zero for the exterminator. Honestly Sango…." he leaned down and kissed her firmly on her lips, stopping whatever smart comeback and hard slap she could throw at him. he felt her loosen under his lips and smiled. 'Victory sure tastes sweet.'

Sango felt herself melting into his grasp and hated herself for it. she hated herself for everything she did around him. 'Who is this girl in my body? Since when have I ever just given into desire?' as her eyes met his, she sighed, 'since that damned night with that fuckin pizza!'

FLASHBACK 

_Sango sat quietly in her bedroom, her door sealed and a towel under it. Even though it was her house, she hardly ever yelled at Kohauk to shut off the god-forsaken music that he loved so to blast. Today was no better. He had been blasting Marilyn Manson since he got home…which could only mean he was in a really bad mood. She shook her head. The boy had dropped out of school after their parent's death…and after he continently set fire to the boy's bathroom…it was a mutual drop out between him and the school. They told him to and he obliged. He had been working at a mechanic place down the road, which he seemed to enjoy. Now Sango wanted to pull her hair out at the roots for not putting her foot down earlier. Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel out from under the door and knocked it open. Walking past her younger brothers bedroom, she slammed her hand once on the door. "Going out!" if he heard her, he didn't respond. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys and was out the door in a second. She jumped into her BMW and pulled out of the driveway. _

_She didn't know what made her drive in his direction. She didn't really remember turning onto Taki drive. Somehow though she ended up in front of the set of the finest town homes in Tokyo. Miroku's word to her at her game from earlier that day seemed to follow her as she parked her car across from the apartments. It was getting late and for a school night, Sango didn't like being away from Kohaku to long. She stared at Miroku's apartment, wondering if he was really there, waiting with pizza and a movie, like he had suggested. She sighed and stared up the boy's apartment, her eyes taking in the scene. She could make out his Ferrari under the blue cover in the driveway of the one unit. 'Pizza can't hurt…and its not like I'm a stranger with him. We've been talking more and more on the phone together over these past few days, and we've gone out on one date.' Her face darkened in memories of the date. She ran a hand down her face and sighed. 'What am I thinking? It's Miroku! Miroku the school Hentia! Why would I ever dream of being alone with him in his house?' somewhere in the back of her a mind, a small voice called out, 'because you want him and are just to proud to admit it.' she grimaced and shook her head. 'I'm better off without him…this is only going to lead to trouble.' She turned the key in her ignition and looked out her right window and screamed. Standing on the outside of the car was Miroku, with his hand pressed up against the window. He looked rather surprised and Sango could see the happiness in his eyes and a part of her yearned to see that small smile always plastered on his face. He tapped on the window and Sango sighed. 'Well, guess I'm stuck now.' she turned off the car and flicked him away with her wrist. Opening the door, she slowly climbed out. "Hey." _

_He gave her a small smile and returned the bland, "hi…" he shifted his weight for a moment then hooked his thumb towards his apartment. "I ordered domino's about five minutes ago…. i didn't know what you liked so I ordered half plain half pepperoni. I figure normally at least one of those would work well. I have IO© so we can just find a movie on demand."_

_Sango walked next to Miroku back into his apartment in silence. She coughed once and paused at his door. "How did you know I was going to come?"_

_Miroku paused as well and stared deep into her eyes, "I knew you would…. don't ask me how, I just knew."_

_Sango smiled and took his hand and entered his house. The place was pretty elaborate for a teenager. Clean hardwood floors, a beautiful collection of feudal era artifacts including a complete suit of Samurai armor, swords, robes of the priests from their time with scepters of kings and tyrants. She gazed around the house's foyer and living room in amazement. "Wow…. this is such a collection…"_

_Miroku smiled next to her. "My father started it…I just have expanded it into swords and samurais. I find it so funny that InuYasha randomly decided to call me monk with all of this stuff around my house. Actually, my lineage in ancient Japan were monks."_

_Sango smiled in agreement and walked into the living room. She felt the smile fade from her face when she saw it. He had a beautiful leather couch in the center, which was L shaped, and a modern coffee table that reminded her of the shape of a bean. The rest of the room was completely modernized…. he had a giant plasma flat screen television on the wall, complete with a bass sound system, a small powerful speaker in each corner of the room. He had black lights and random strobes and colored bulbs illuminating the room and had painted the walls with a black-light responsive texture that illuminated patterns over the walls. 'I feel like I'm a god damned club!' she sighed and sat down on the couch, gently tapping her knees. Miroku sat down next to her and gave her a warm smile. "Relax, Sango…I'm not going to attack you or something. Just relax…we're two people just having fun together." Sango gave him a small smile and nodded. _

_They had watched Euro-trip and were halfway through Underworld when the pizza arrived. Miroku wasn't very pleased with the delivery service, since they had waited over two hours, but he got over it when Sango reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him. They ate while watching television. Events took the landslide though when Sango dropped pizza on her shirt. "Shit!" she put the piece back on the plate and stared at her white tee shirt. "This is going to stain!" _

_Miroku laughed and stood. "Don't wipe it, the sauce will stain more. Give me a second…" he walked from the room and returned a few moments later toting a small cup of club soda and a cloth. Soaking the cloth in it, he reached out and gently dabbed the bottom of her shirt with the cloth, removing any traces of the sauce. "It's a trick I learned from my mom…club soda is great for anything."_

_Sango laughed nervously as the boy touched the bottom of her shirt. She could feel the blush sizzling on her cheeks, matching the color of her magenta eye shadow. "Uhh…Miroku?"_

_Miroku wiped away the rest of the stain and gave her a small smile, "yeah?"_

_Sango looked to the floor, not wanting him to see how red she was. "Thanks…"_

_Miroku smiled and patted her knee. He regarded the stain for a moment then shrugged, "do you want to borrow a tee shirt of mine so we can just throw that in the wash to guarantee it won't stain?"_

_Sango seemed hesitant to comply but followed him regardless to his room. She expected his room to be lined in nudie pictures of girls in all sorts of positions. She expected to find porn takes laying about the floor. What she didn't expect is what she got. His room was in shades of grays, blacks and dark purples, all coordinated in great contrast. She didn't expect to find a spotless room with a oak wood desk with a computer on it…and she sure didn't expect him to have a clean closet. She was proven wrong in all aspects. _

_Miroku reached into his closet and pulled out a plain black tee shirt and handed it to her carefully. "Here, wear this and I'll wash up the other one." He stood there for a moment, giving her a small smile as his eyes roamed over her body._

_Sango tapped her foot then rolled her eyes. "Out!"_

_Miroku sighed and walked to the door. "You sure you don't need help getting…"_

_Sango's right eyebrow twitched and Miroku ran from the room. She grinned as she pulled off her shirt and folded it on the bed. She threw on the other one, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail at the base of her neck. She picked up the other shirt and walked from the room. Miroku was leaning on the wall across from her with a tiny smile plastered on his face. She handed him the garment and rolled her eyes at his blatant stare. _

_He coughed and gave her a bigger smile. "The shirt fits you well."_

_Sango gave him a similar smile as she thought, 'and it smells like him…I could wear this all the time.' she walked back out and waiting for him in the living room while he threw her clothes in the wash. She stared for a moment out the window at the amazing sighs of Tokyo out his window; he had such a great panoramic view of the city. Two arms wrapped around her waist and for a moment, she laid her head back on his shoulder, forgetting where they were and who they were. "Its beautiful…"_

_Miroku smiled into her hair and gently kissed the top of her head. "Your beautiful…"_

_Sango turned abruptly and stared at the boy. She could not meet his gorgeous purple eyes. Instead she stared intently on his nose. She wanted to be angry; she wanted him to stop pretending, even though deep in her heart she knew he wasn't. Why, why would he choose her? He could get any girl in the school if he cut his lecherous ways. Why would he choose her? "You can cut your shit, I'm not easy and I'm not just going to jump into your bed so you don't need to feed me these bogus lines. I know you don't mean it."_

_Miroku frowned and brought his hand to her chin and tilted her head to look in her eyes. "is that truly how you feel Sango? That I just see you as a challenge?" _

_Sango winched at how hurt he really looked and honestly it ate away at a part of her. "Well…." She sighed and hung her head. "No…I suppose not. It's just…I don't understand, why me Miroku?"_

_Miroku grinned as he stroked her chin with his other hand. "If you don't see why, then I'm surprised. Your beautiful Sango…I've always liked you. Come on, you have had to of known that. You're perfect in my eyes, you protect your friends, your determined, your beautiful, your smart, your beautiful, you can put anyone in their place who deserves it…have I mentioned your beautiful?"_

_Sango laughed and stared down at the floor. The smile soon slid from her lips as she thought for a long moment, "what about the other girls? Why didn't you ever tell me instead of hitting on anything with legs, an ass and boobs?"_

_Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, last time I tired, you really kind of pushed me away. Remember back in seventh grade…" his voice fell away and he stared down at the floor. _

_Sango blushed and looked up at him, "I always wanted to say I'm sorry about that. I never really meant to…I mean." She sighed and slumped her shoulders, "I was a bitch for pushing you away, and I'm sorry…"_

_Miroku leaned in to her and placed a finger against her lips. He gave her a small smile then removed his finger. "Don't…it was a long time ago. Besides, your worth the wait." Leaning in, he sealed his lips lightly against hers, testing his waters. That started it all…_

_**End Flashback**_

Miroku smiled at Sango from his position above her and kissed her gently, his lips tracing hers. "You know…everyone else is busy with their respective partner…we could…"

Sango grinned as he kissed her and she kissed him back. Yet as soon as he pulled away, Sango bucked upright, sending Miroku hurtling three feet back onto the couch. "or we couldn't…." she dusted her pants off and turned on her heels and walked upstairs. "Get a life Miroku."

Miroku sat on the couch staring at the wall. With a sigh, he gave a grinned, "well, at least she didn't hit me again…that's an improvement."

Rin closed the door behind Sesshoumaru and locked it tightly. She heard him cough behind her and she turned, both of her hands behind her back. He was staring at her with a slightly amused look grazing his face. "this way no one can walk in…you'd be to have though I would have done that originally." She laughed and swaggered up the boy who was lying on the bed. She jumped over him and plopped down next to him. She traced his stripes with two fingers gently and gave him a big smile. "So…" she frowned as she stared into his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, can I ask you something?"

Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed currently and called out gently, "of course Rin."

Rin sat up and covered one of his eyes with her finger, tracing the red that lined the top of it. "Why did you cry blood?"

Sesshoumaru opened the other eye that she was not covering and he seemed slightly befuddled. "Cry blood? This…" he stopped and cleared his throat, "I do not cry."

Rin tapped her fingers on his chest and raised an eyebrow, "I know what I saw and you were crying blood."

Sesshoumaru frowned and closed his eye again. "I know not what you speak of."

Rin let out a growl of frustration. "Sesshoumaru Tashio…answer the question!"

Sesshoumaru met her growl and deepened his. "If I were to cry, which would never happen," he said as he turned to stare at her, "stress would explain the scenario that you are discussing. But like I already stated, I do not cry."

Rin sighed and laid down with her head on his shoulder, "stress can do that to you? Wow…so what does intense anger do?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes once again and spoke lowly, "something I hope you never see…and I did not cry." he paused for a long period of time, praying that she would stop with the questions. He was tired, and he knew that she wouldn't leave him alone about it.

Rin nodded in agreement. She had seen Sesshoumaru angry…he terrified her the time when he nearly beheaded her father, and he had been quite terrifying the night before…. but to revert to his demon form? 'I really hope I never see that! I don't know what I would do.' She sulked for a moment, then sighed. 'Guess we got to make the best with the time that we have.' With a malicious grin, Rin suddenly jumping up and straddled his hips. "That's fine, dear…so in the meantime…where were we?" Sesshoumaru failed to respond and Rin nipped at his earlobe to try to incite him. "Come on, Sesshy…its just us now." again he did not respond and Rin, growing rather irritated, thrust her hips against his. "Sesshoumaru!" his chest rose and fell yet he was dead to the world. A slight snore escaped his lips and Rin nearly screamed. Falling forwards, she forced her head into the nook of his shoulder and neck. "Why me?"

off little bit of fluff and incite. I did not forget about Miroku and Sango…they just are the lesser of the three evils to write about…


	29. Pain

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 29 pain

InuYasha awoke with much of the symptoms of a hangover. With a growl, he slapped a free hand to his face and itched an itch that just wouldn't go away. He pried open one groggy eye and stared about the room. Everything was swirling slightly; the room was spinning and kind of seemed to be in techno-color. He growled and tried to sit up. Blinding pain overwhelmed him and with a loud gasp, he fell backwards. Immediately, a voice called from the darkness that was now encompassing the room. "InuYasha…" he tried to locate the voice that was calling to him but he couldn't…the room seemed too dark. Glancing to his right, a bright white light appeared that called to him. He couldn't see a face; all he knew was the feeling that was radiating off of the being was familiar. It was like a warm, pleasant…loving. A figure was standing in the middle of the blinding light, and he had to squint to try to make out a face. "m…mother?" he held out a hand and he gently grazed the beings skin. He had never felt so right, so loved, or so at home before…he could have died happy with this feeling. No, it was not his mother; he realized slowly that his mother could never have aroused the emotions that swam in this boy's chest. It was easy to mistake the emotions, love, warmth, and happiness…but no, this was so much more. The feeling of belonging to another, the need to be in the other's arms, the need to taste the other's lips…no, this being was his and his alone. The world stopped spinning for him as his vision cleared to allow him to link eyes with the woman of his dreams…the voice of his heart. "Kagome?"

Kagome stared down at InuYasha who had stared blindly at her for a few moments before muttering her name. She smiled, though still very worried, and reached down to stroke his hair. She had slept on and off that night, worried over his fever and wounds. Sure, his fever had broken around three o'clock in the morning but she still hadn't been able to go back to sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. That alone gave Kagome a sense of hope; hope for the future, hope for their future. "Hey InuYasha…don't try to move, your still hurt."

InuYasha cringed as the memories flooded back to him over the past few days. "Oh…. that…" he frowned as his eyes fell upon the wounds on his chest. He poked at the bandage and sent new waves of agony through his body. A very loud yelp followed by a growl fell from his lips.

Kagome swatted his hand away from the wounds and clicked her teeth and mimicked his arrogant tone. "yeah…those…". She sighed as she got up slowly for her place next to him. She pulled out fresh Band-Aids and sat them next to her. Slowly, she pulled away the old. "This may sting a little…"

InuYasha looked indifferent, "keh, at least its you and not that bastard who was trying to kill me."

Kagome stopped mid pull and ripped the rest of the band-aid off his chest. After he was done screaming, she glared at him with a very icy warning. "Look, Sesshoumaru has felt like shit since this has happened…he even apologized to you."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and glared at the girl, "look, wench, learn this about my brother; he never regrets anything he does. He does what he does without remorse. Why he was helping me, I don't know yet but I'll figure out his angle, don't worry that pretty head of yours."

Kagome cleaned the wound that was looking more like a flesh wound rather then a deadly gash. She slapped another band-aid on the wound and returned the glare. "Look, you pompous jerk, Sesshoumaru sat by your side until Rin pulled him away! I know what I saw and I know what he did. I heard what he said…"

InuYasha glared across the room, not meeting her eyes. "he was lying…"

Kagome crossed her arms and drummed her fingers against her shoulder. "Your unemotional brother was lying? Tell me why I have a problem believing that."

InuYasha sighed and relaxed while she began cleaning the other wound. "Look, I know Sesshoumaru….he would never apologize…its just not his nature."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and stole a fleeing glance at the hanyou, "and cleaning your wounds is? Come on…you saw for yourself, he was changing your dressings yesterday, and probably would do it now if he was awake…"

InuYasha gave off a shallow laugh and rolled his eyes, "he's probably busy fucking Rin."

Kagome shook her head slowly, "is that all you boys think about?"

InuYasha propped himself up on his elbows as she finished cleaning him. He smirked and called out, "you girls think about sex almost as much as men do, just admit it!"

Kagome huffed, "the hell we do. Do you think for one moment having sex in the pool was my idea?"

InuYasha grinned, the memory of that coming back to him. He basked in the reminiscence of the event for a moment before staring at her, giving her the most deadpanned tone he could manage. "Yes."

Kagome wanted to hit him…she wanted to hurt him so bad. Instead she gritted her teeth and seethed, "like hell…"

InuYasha shrugged and tried to hold a hand out to her. The action hurt him more then he would admit, so instead he laid back down. "Whatever you say, Princess. I know you wanted it just as bad…"

Kagome did hit him for that one. Her face darkened under the intense glare from the boy and she blushed. Trying to cover her emotions, she yelled back, "your such a pig!"

InuYasha grimaced and tried to fight off the pain from her hitting his wounded shoulder mentally. "God bitch, I'm fuckin injured and you're still abusing me! What kind of mate does that?"

Kagome opened her mouth to give him a good verbal bitch smack until his words sunk in. She recoiled and looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "mate?"

InuYasha took his turn to blush while he shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, isn't that what we are…" his cocky bravado resurfaced as he gave her one of his knees-melting-to-butter smiles. "…Or do we have to do it on dry land to consider that? Cause if we do…" he raised an eyebrow provocatively and tilted his head towards the bed, "I mean, I don't really need to move to…"  
Kagome gawked at the boy and grinded her teeth together angrily. "The hell I am going to…ugh! You hopeless baka!"

InuYasha pretended to be hurt by her words and gave her a puppy dog face. "I'm not hopeless…. and I'm not a baka!"  
Kagome stood up from the side of the bed and stomped on the ground. "Yes you are! You are also a baka! Only a baka would allow someone to put their fist into their body!"

Choosing to ignore her words and the meaning behind them, InuYasha gave her a very Hentia etched smile that Miroku could have marveled at, "there are other ways of putting fists…"

Kagome screamed in frustration and picked up a pillow and whacked him in the face with it. She turned on her heels and stormed from the room. "Baka! Baka, baka, baka! God!" she slammed his door and the boy winched. She stood outside for a long moment, seething in anger. She reopened the door and stared at him from the doorway. "do you want to watch TV downstairs?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out her plan. "Are you going to push me down the steps if I try to move?"

Kagome sighed and walked over to him, "only a little, now lets go downstairs." She recoiled and tapped a finger against her chin, "can you even move downstairs?"  
InuYasha took a deep breath and swung his legs off the bed. "If I can't, then I'll roll down the steps. There ain't no fuckin way in hell I'm just gonna lay here." The pain was excruciating but he would be damned if he was going to spend the next few days in bed. He also refused to use the help she was offering him. He hobbled his way painfully out to the hallway and glared at the steps. "Fuckin' fun…" he glared at Kagome then grabbed the banister and slowly began his decent, cursing the whole way down.

It took almost a half hour to get to the basement and opening the door, four figures shot up off the couch. Kagome was behind InuYasha so she couldn't see their faces but she was sure there was mild shock all around. Four voices then spoke at once; the first two were rather demanding and the last two less worried.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed, baka?"

"InuYasha, you shouldn't be up!"

"Your awake…how are you feeling?"

"What did Kagome do to get you up…"

InuYasha glared at the four in the basement before scoffing and continuing down the steps. "I'll be damned if I sit in a room all fuckin day. That just ain't gonna happen! So get the fuck out of my way, bastards!"

Sesshoumaru moved Rin and the others aside as the boy hobbled to the couch. He watched InuYasha move very carefully and frowned. "You should not be up, baka."

InuYasha gave Sesshoumaru the finger and collapsed on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and Kagome fell in suit next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Making sure there was good enough distance between him and Sesshoumaru, he glared at his older brother. "what fuckin time is it, bastard?"

Sesshoumaru replied coldly, "three in the afternoon…you two slept the day away."

InuYasha glared coldly at the boy, "well, I wouldn't be fuckin laid up if someone hadn't been so god damned sword happy! Where the fuck did you get that piece of shit, anyway? Keeping it hidden so you could kill me in my sleep one day?"

Sesshoumaru merely glowered at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

InuYasha scoffed and rested his head against the pillow, "fat fuckin chance I'm going to sleep with you in the house from now on, bastard! Fuckin sword wielding cold hearted…"

Rin yelled over the top of InuYasha, breaking him away from his ranting. Her face had grown into a dark shade of red and her eyes were growing very dangerous. "Will you shut up already? Christ InuYasha, he already said he was sorry, and that's an accomplishment!"

InuYasha stared at the girl and screamed back, "fuck, Rin, if you got a hand through your god damned chest, I don't think you'd be to enthusiastic to forgive and forget!"

Rin rolled her eyes and did a very InuYasha like scoff. "No, I'd be dead! God, you're a baka! Just get over it already!"

InuYasha tried to sit up and howled in pain. Shredding the arm of the couch instead with his claws, he growled out, "I'll forgive the bastard when hell freezes over!" he points to his chest, "Until then, these god damned holes in my chest are kind of a reminder of it."

Sesshoumaru growled deeply, breaking the two from their staring war. Anger flashed through his golden eyes though his voice was its normal calm. "if you continue to yell at Rin like that baka, I will grant you the pleasure of having another matching set!"

InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru and turned to look at Kagome. "See, he's already threatening to impale me again! Can't you purify him or something?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and patted InuYasha on his head. "I am not going to purify your brother. First off, I wouldn't know how, and second off, Rin would kill me. now can we please decide what we are going to do today?"

Miroku sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "well, being that you both just work up, it's a little hard to plan what to do."

Kagome stretched then yawned while trying to shrug. "We didn't mean to…. i guess we were just tired."

Miroku gave them a knowing smile and winked, "sure…tired…" after a moment, he shrugged, "I guess after a workout like that in the pool…I would be tired to."

Kagome turned five shades of red and glared at Sango, "Sango, if you would…"

Sango gave her best friend an understanding smile and clonked the boy over his head. "Hentia!"

Miroku winched and rubbed his head, muttering, "I was merely making an observation."

InuYasha let go of his brooding for a moment and sighed. "I say we have a movie day…come on, we'll watch all the crap I got in here." He glanced at Kagome to see if she agreed.

Rin coughed once and looked at Sesshoumaru. She still wasn't pleased that he had fallen asleep on her the night before and had made that point clear. She had avoided coming into direct contact with the boy that day, which was a little easier because she was awake before he was. She had made sure to keep a little out of his reach that entire day. "I don't care what we do but I really don't want to go out."  
InuYasha stared at her for a moment in awe. "Rin! Do you think I can go out?" he shook his head slowly and stretched carefully, being mindful of his wounds. "I say that the letch goes down to blockbuster and rents king Arthur…."

Miroku coughed again and shrugged sadly, "sorry buddy, its not on DVD yet…"

Kagome chimed in, "what about lord of the rings 3?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and removed the DVD from the shelves behind the couch, "you mean this one? Lets not be foolish, we have an arsenal of movies…let us just chose from these."

The other five nodded in agreement and decided after nearly twenty minutes of argument to watch a bootleg copy of Resident Evil Apocalypse, since they had watched the first one a few weeks before. Sango and Miroku kept their distance from each other, though their hands were nearly connected, Rin gave in and sat next to Sesshoumaru with his arm draped around her shoulder, and Kagome ended up on Inuyasha's lap. Half way through the movie, Kagome excused herself to get lunch for the six. Rin joined her in the giant kitchen.

Rin grabbed bread out of the refridge and put it on the island. "Kagome…"

Kagome took a deep breath, knowing what was going to be asked, and turned to face her friend, holding lunchmeats in her hands. "Yeah Rin?"

Rin gave her a small smile and began pulling pieces of bread out of the package, setting them up to make sandwiches. "What happened between you and InuYasha?"

Kagome chewed on her lip while she began making sandwiches. Trying to play stupid, she shrugged, "when?"

Rin slumped her shoulders and leaned against the counters, watching her friend. "In the pool last night."

Kagome coughed once and nearly spilt mayo all over the counter when her hand slipped off the jar. "Uhh…. what makes you think we were in the pool?"

Rin tapped her foot impatiently, not justifying her friend's question.

Kagome sighed and put down the knife and turned to stare at Rin, her hands on her hips. "Does it really matter Rin?"

Rin gave her a Hentia grin and cocked an eyebrow, "I think it does…." she frowned for a moment and the smile slid from her face, "honestly Kagome, I know what happened but I want to hear it from your mouth."

Kagome sighed and shrugged, "what did you hear?"

Rin rolled her eyes and blurted out, "from Miroku, mind you, I heard that he walked in on you two doing…. well….it."

Kagome blinked a few times then nodded, "yeah, that's basically it. We started on land, it got a little heated and next thing I knew, he had us in the pool."

Rin gasped and put a hand to her mouth, "whoa, wait a minute…you two started having sex on the deck…."

Kagome held out a hand and shook her head no. "no, no, no…. we started making out on the deck, got half undressed then he dumped us in the pool." A smile spread across her face faster then the blush did as she busied herself with sandwiches again.

Rin sighed once and rested her hands on the island counter top. All playing was gone from her face as she regarded her older friend. "Kagome…did he…you know…use protection?"

Kagome paused for a moment, her eyes slightly widening a little but continued to make the sandwiches, trying to ignore the question.

Rin gasped and sighed deeper. "Kagome, tell me you're joking! Please tell me you're joking!" when Kagome didn't look up, Rin hit her forehead with one hand, "Oi, Kagome, what were you thinking? What if you end up pregnant? The pool I'm sure did not help in that aspect! Oh God Kagome…. what are you going to do?"

Kagome stared at the finished lunches for a long moment, not saying anything. 'Why didn't I think about that? I've been so careful in life, why did I just let that slide by? Oh god, what would I do if I am pregnant?' she looked up at Rin, taking a deep breath, she shrugged, "well, I guess I would deal with it. I'm going to bring lunch downstairs and feed the mob of boys…and Sango. Maybe InuYasha will be able to keep something down." She paused and sighed, staring at the windowsill behind Rin. "you know, its only been two weeks, Rin."

Rin slowly nodded as her eyes slightly widened. "I know, it blows me away honestly."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "we ran into them, what…two weeks and a day ago at the club?" she ran her foot over the tiled floor and chewed on her bottom lip. "does it make me a whore, Rin? Sleeping with someone I just met like that?"

Rin opened her mouth in shock and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, shaking her head rapidly from side to side. "No way, Kagome. Not at all! I've seen you two together…you two have a bond that I haven't seen in people that have dated for years."

Kagome shifted her weight uncomfortably and glanced out the window. "Being with him, Rin, it's like nothing I've ever felt. It's like when he touches me; I'm the only person in the room. We can be anywhere…school, the mall…anywhere…and all he needs to do is look at me and I melt. One of those looks of his…his eyes are amazing. The things they can do to you…. the things you see in them. I can see my entire life in his eyes…I see my entire life with him. I love him so much Rin…"

Rin gasped and put a hand to her mouth, "did Kagome just say love? Is my little Kagome in love?"

Kagome piled the sandwiches on a plate and grabbed cans of Coke from the refridge. Glaring back over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow while trying to fight down her blush. "Are you?"

Rin giggle and grabbed a bag of chips, darting behind Kagome, "that's so cute…"

Kagome yawned and buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder. They had watched Resident Evil 2, Pirates of the Caribbean, shallow Hal, and were on The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Sango was leaning forward on her seat, enjoying the movie that had her significant other retching at most parts. Rin had her face plastered against Sesshoumaru's, who didn't seem to mind to much…she hated scary movies and had decided making out was a much better solution. InuYasha still had Kagome on his lap, his wounds nearly healed. InuYasha glared at his brother with a mix of surprise and disgust. Finally, he grabbed a pillow from the side of the couch and hurled it at the two, "god, that's disgusting, get a fuckin room!"

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled away from Rin, pinning InuYasha with a glower of malice, "baka, this is my house…if you do not like it, leave." With another shorter growl, he raised an eyebrow, "do you wish to speak of disgusting things? Shall we talk about who is going to change the pool water in the spring?"

InuYasha growled and narrowed his eyes. He switched his glower from Sesshoumaru to Miroku, and he gave the boy a death stare.

Miroku threw up both hands and his eyes were large, "I so did not tell him, swear it up and down!"

InuYasha grinded his teeth in annoyance then glared back at Sesshoumaru. "You still don't need to be making out in front of us, bastard! Bring her upstairs if you're going to fuckin slobber all over her!"

InuYasha returned the growl and tightened his grasp around Kagome's waist. He turned his attention back to the movie only to be assaulted by more gore. He grimaced and stared down at the girl in his arms. She had her face buried in his chest, beginning to doze off. He would have carried her upstairs if he had the strength, and there was no way in hell either of the two bastards downstairs were going to touch what was his. He had already pulled a blanket over the two of them and had it wrapped under her chin to keep her warm. He grinned as he leaned down and nipped at her neck. "Wake up Princess…your falling asleep."

Kagome jumped when Inuyasha's fangs grazed her neck. She couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her mouth. Her face turned red and she buried her face in his chest. "Was that necessary?"

InuYasha leaned down again and kissed her forehead gently; letting his lips rest on the soft skin. "Yes." One of his claws grazed her leg as he held her. His grin widened, she didn't verbally respond to the touch but her scent spiked into dangerous levels of pleasure. His eyes quickly darted over towards Sesshoumaru, who was holding Rin pretty much in the same manner, but both were focused on the movie. He looked back at Miroku and Sango, Miroku seemed like he could have thrown up on the spot with little trouble. With a sigh and stared back down at Kagome who had closed her eyes again. He felt the right side of his lips twist up to a smirk as he gently traced small circles on the flesh underneath his hand…the flesh on the bottom of her thigh. Kagome's eyes shot open as she glared up at him with a very flustered look but she was too shocked to speak. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he grazed the skin under her leg slowly, letting his fingers trace the delicate flesh. He ran two claws gently under her leg down to her kneecap then back up. His touch was gentle enough not to break the skin yet demanding enough to leave a faint trail of red lines, and leave her body screaming to his. He knew the effect the simple action was having on her body; he could feel her squirm in his lap, he could feel her heart beat quicken with her body pressed against his…he could smell the change in her scent. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, then let his lips fall to her neck, pushing her head away from his body. As he captured her pulse in-between his lips, he let his fingers travel further up her body to rest between her legs.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shot to her feet like a rocket, smoothing out her skirt as she stood. Her face was the darkest shade of red InuYasha could ever remember seeing. She was fuming; her eyes were near slits and her hands were clenched at her side. "Hentia!" she turned on her heels and stormed away from the other startled four and ran the wooden steps. She slammed the door on her way out.

Rin turned towards InuYasha, breaking away from her make out session with Sesshoumaru to scowl at him. "What did you do now, baka?"

Sango was on her feet in a minute chasing after her friend. The whole walk around the couch, she had a finger pointed at InuYasha. She didn't need to speak; her threat on his life was obvious. The look she gave him was a glare that he dared not to challenge. She turned from the boy and ran up the steps after her friend.

InuYasha scoffed and blinked slowly. He suddenly felt rather crushed beneath the confused and angry glares of the other three still downstairs. Slowly, he turned to glare back at them. With fringed innocence, InuYasha shrugged, "what?"

Rin let out an aggravated sigh and stood rapidly, walking around the back of the couch to catch up with the other two girls. On the way past InuYasha, she let her hand extend out from her body and magically it smashed itself against the back of Inuyasha's head. "Baka!" she stormed up the stairs after the other two females.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin leave the room carefully before reverting his eyes back to his brother. "If Rin leaves the mansion to comfort Kagome, your head will be on that mantel…on a nice wooden plaque with 'Baka' engraved under it. Do we understand each other?"

InuYasha scoffed and winched in pain as he roughly crossed his arms. With a low growl, he closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the burning pain in his chest. He was fine if he didn't move to quickly, but crossing his arms and puling the skin that quickly, it nearly ripped open the wounds again. "Fuck Sesshoumaru, why the hell am I in charge of your bitch?"

Miroku sighed and patted the hanyou's knee, giving him a very pleading glance. "Let's not start another royal rumble, if you don't mind. You're not in charge of Rin, InuYasha, but it would however be your fault if she ventures off property because, as it seems, your hands are worse then mine."

InuYasha shot Miroku a glare and muttered, "shut the hell up, lecher. You don't know shit…"

Miroku sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I know enough not to try to finger a girl when there are others in the room."

InuYasha growled as his eyes narrowed, "you wouldn't know what to fuckin do with yourself, letch, if you got anywhere near that base!"

Miroku scoffed and looked rather offended, "why InuYasha, I'm appalled! Of course I would know what to do with myself…"

InuYasha cut him off before he could finish his sentence with a malicious grin spreading across his face, "all you know is to grope them…next to that you know shit."

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly and walked around the couch and began to ascend the stairs. "If you both are done with your pissing match, I am going to find the better half of this company…." He slammed the door behind him.

InuYasha glared at Miroku from his spot on the couch and rolled his eyes drastically, "fuckin fine, go with them, you Hentia bastard! Keep your damned mitts off Kagome though! Just cause I can't catch you now, doesn't mean I can't kill you!"

Miroku swiftly nodded before following behind the other's trail.

InuYasha winched as Miroku allowed the door to slam behind him and screamed out, "does everyone have to slam the fuckin door! Christ!"

I know its not exactly moving along at a quick pace, this past week was hard to get anything out. I do believe Grease has won the vote for the play (though it won't be so cut and dry as to the characters) but the idea behind that story fits this one…in some molds. But the options are still open, if anyone can think of a better one. I really thank those who gave in input, I got so many great ideas that I never had considered.

There are some reviews though I feel that I need to address.

Q/A

_Aurora17_- why is Sesshoumaru crying blood? Hmm…well, as Sesshy so discretely informed Rin, repetitively, he did not cry but had he of, it would have been from stress. I like to look at it and say; well…I think the world would sooner stop spinning then to see Sesshoumaru shed tears. So when he did, it had to be something big. So that was what came to mind, which also helped though when Rin stepped in the way of Sesshoumaru nearly destroying InuYasha and he seeing all the blood on her. It helped in the game plan.

_New Yorker:_ that's great that you thought of Damn Yankees. My high school performed that when I was there and it was, to say the least, interesting. That's also coming form a school who did A Funny Thing happened on the way to the Forum, How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying, and Once Upon a Mattress. Not exactly your typical shows. But I think it would be awesome to watch Inuyasha's jaw drop if Kagome was Lola. Hehe.

_Scherezade: _I was originally going to wait for the lemon until after later events but it fit in so perfectly and would be great for the insistent teasing of the others. As for Kagome leaving his side, I know it was OOC but then again, there was Sesshoumaru, wielding a giant sword, covered in blood…it was a little unevenly balanced. She was a little blasted from the revelations to think straight. I think she got her brains back in this chapter though.

_Kiralily_: aww…you're more then welcome for the story, I'm glad that you've enjoyed it. If your looking for a long story to read online, might I suggest the wonderful readings of Sueric's Chronicles and the newest Metamorphosis. Its under the nc-17 category in InuYasha…absolutely awe inspiring works of literary art. It's honestly breathtaking. I thought Miroku would be the perfect one to catch them in the pool…it just works to well.

_Inurika83_- well, my dear, here is another posts…something to do between classes. That's great that the street vendors in NYC know how to spell that damned word….grr…50 G's to a college edumacation and I still can't spell shiskabob. Hehe.

_Shaid_: hmm…where to begin on this one. I'm sorry the grammatical errors weighted that heavily on the text itself. As I stated before, when I write, I write to get it out in context. Small contractions don't really bog me down, simply because I write to get the story out as quickly as I can (mind you, as I told bsc143) I write these stories either on an NJ transit bus into NYC or in the sled in the bottom of radio city music hall, so time is not always on my side. I do know _whether_ to use your or you're unfortunately your is simpler to write and comes out more often whether I mean to use it or not, and my spell check never highlights it as wrong so it slides by the eye. Grammatical errors are everywhere…as I'm sure you can tell (weather vs whether). Don't worry; honestly, I'm joshing you. Its great, I'm not offended at all. I know the grammaticism of the story suck…but hey, the context is there. Thanks for the review, it means a lot that people actually read past the words to catch them in context.

_Lynnec114_- thanks for the review. It means a lot that you wrote one, specially when you don't normally. It means a lot to me, so really, thanks for the words of inspiration. I'm sure at point, we all worry for bakayasha…its just his loveable character and his natural flaws.


	30. Reunions

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 30 Reunions

acidic content…if you want the nitty gritty version, go to mediaminer ) and follow my directs written in the box at the bottom of the reviews. Sorry, when I get a link figured out, I'll stick that in there. Enjoy!!!

Kagome sat on the brick steps outside of the mansion, her head in her hands. She felt Sango's hand her shoulder but did not acknowledge her presence. The blush on her cheeks was still to fresh to allow her to look up. The two girls sat in silence until Rin joined them, sitting on the other side of Kagome. Suddenly feeling stifled by the overbearing silence of her two friends, Kagome raised her head a little to stare from side to side. "Look, its fine…he didn't hurt me so don't freak. I'm just…" her voice fell away as she blushed. She immediately looked towards the ground to answer her unfinished statement. 'I'm just embarrassed? No, embarrassed was Miroku walking in on us in the pool…. flustered? No, flustered was when InuYasha pulled me onto his lap at the club. Why _did_ I run out?' she let out a low groan and plopped her head back into her hands. 'baka InuYasha…baka me…I'm just still not used to the openness of our…ways. Its like he has no problem doing those kinds of things in public…god, what kind of pervert have I gotten myself addicted to?'

Sango stared at Rin for a moment then cleared her throat tentatively. "I understand…Kagome…I mean, look how often I thump Miroku for…similar…actions." She paused for a moment and gave Kagome a questionable glance, "it was similar Hentia actions, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to stare at Sango. She licked her lips slowly; her eyes slightly larger then normal and filled with a slight irritation. 'They are just trying to help, do not bite their heads off.' she had to keep telling herself this as she locked eyes with the girl next to her. "Miroku's a saint next to what InuYasha just pulled."

Rin and Sango both gasped and stared at her. Rin narrowed her eyes and spoke before Sango got the chance, "and InuYasha yelled at Sesshoumaru for kissing me in front of him? God, that boy is such a hypocrite!"

Sango nodded in agreement. "I probably would have broken Miroku's wrist for something like that!" she glanced at Rin who shrugged and gave her a doubtful look.

Kagome sighed deeply and shrugged, "whatever you say, Sango…but honestly, Rin's right! The boy is such a hypocrite! And he knew what he was doing too, which only makes it worse!"

Rin reached out and patted Kagome's shoulder. "He's a boy, Kags, he thinks he can get what he wants when he wants it. If you really want to throw him off, act indifferent to it."

Both girls gawked at the youngest for a moment, their eyes nearly falling out of their heads. "What the hell, Rin?" Sango started, "just go with it? Is that what your saying? Just let him feel her up in front of us? Rin, I don't know what planet you came from but that's just not kosher!"

Rin nodded once and shrugged, "what? Hey, it would keep him at bay at least!"

Kagome smacked her forehead with her right hand and shook her head quickly, "are you really telling me to just let him grope me in front of you guys? He'd do it to!" her face darkened in blush as she looked to the floor. 'he would kill for the chance, if I know InuYasha.'

Sango sighed and stared at her friend. "Look, Kagome, I know pervs…I'm…friends…with one." The other two girls gave off deep faked coughs and Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever…look, you're right, he would do it to but if you act like you don't care, he would be more inclined to find something else to piss you off. Like how you started acting indifferent to him calling you princess…notice he stopped?"

Kagome groaned and threw her hands up above her head, "but he didn't stop! He still calls me princess and its still aggravating!"

Rin shrugged and stood slowly, "look, I'm going to go find Sesshoumaru…. Kagome, all I'm trying to say is just act like you don't care and he'll stop." Rin turned and walked back up the steps to get into the house. Opening the door, both Sesshoumaru and Miroku nearly toppled out on top of her. She let out a screech and jumped back, planting both hands firmly on her hips. "Just what, per say, are you two trying to listen into?"

Miroku shook both hands, palms up, in front of his body at the angry girl with a wide grin, "oh nothing at all, my dear Rin…we were merely trying to test the doors durability under extreme pressure!" everyone knew they were lying, especially with the hurt look on Miroku's face probably from Sango claiming that they were 'just friends'.

Rin rolled her eyes and glared at Sesshoumaru, "what about you Fluffy? What were you doing with Miroku to test the doors durability?" she cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sesshoumaru straightened his back and brushed off his collar as if her words hardly affected him. He knew she could easily see his irritation over the matter, but none of the others could tell. As far as they were concerned, he appeared completely indifferent…. as always. He cocked an eyebrow at her and repeated her word, "fluffy?"

Kagome and Sango gently tapped Rin's shoulder, wondering if the glint of death in his eye was a normal trait. Kagome gulped and pulled at Rin's shirt. "Should you really be calling him that?"

Rin rolled her eyes yet did not look back at the girls. "Yeah…. fluffy. At least it isn't in third person!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and quaintly stated, "I am not fluffy…I don't want to know how you ever put together that nickname!"

Rin bit her tongue and glared over the boy from head to toe. "Well…" she shrugged, knowing she had found another knack to annoy him with, and she could tell he realized it as well, as his eyes widened the tiniest bit in shock. "You're stuck with it, so live with it. Now really, why the hell were you eavesdropping?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms staring down hard at the little girl in front of him. The smallest hint of humor entered the lord's eyes as he stared down at Rin. "This Sesshoumaru does not need to eavesdrop. I have no interest in what you girls are yammering about. I merely was coming to see if I needed to follow through with a promise."

Kagome gingerly called out, "and what promise would that be?"

Sesshoumaru did not waver his attention from Rin but called out over the girl's shoulder, "to murder my half brother if my Rin left the mansion."

Kagome gasped and laughed lowly. "And I bet you would too."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but did not justify the girl's question. "This Sesshoumaru would never make an empty threat."

Rin pursed her lips angrily and sneered at the boy. 'He's doing this to get under my skin! Oh…see whose sleeping alone tonight!' She shook her head slowly and glared at the girls, "I'll be in _my_ room ladies if you need me…" She threw Sesshoumaru a 'top that' glare and stormed past him. She felt a grin slide to her lips as she reached the steps.  
"Rin."

The grin fell from her lips instantly as she sudden felt frozen in mid step. The way he said her name, the commanding tone of his voice, Rin felt her body tug against her determination to turn around submissively. She turned slowly, her eyes wide. 'How the hell does he manage that? With one word, he can get me to follow him. It's like black magic or something! I'm under his spell, that has to be it!' she suddenly found her mouth to be dry as she tried to wet her lips with her tongue. No luck. She blinked a few times, feeling like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 'No, he's not supposed to have the control! That's not fair!' she fought down the urge to stomp on the floor like a child. Damnit, she wanted it her way.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin through his stoic amber eyes. Taking two quick steps towards the girl, he wrapped his hand around her entire bicep. He glared down at her, nearly smirking at her dumbfounded look. 'She has forgotten her place…I do think she needs a reminder.' He gently pulled her behind him up the stairs towards his bedroom without another word…all he needed was the small smirk that played delicately on his lips. He turned to glare behind him at the other two girls who had entered the mansion, who were trying to decide if they needed to pry her out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow at them, wordless challenging the two to try to follow him. When neither made a move to ensue, he sneered then pulled Rin up behind him.

Rin turned and gave her two friends a 'thanks a lot' stare and rolled her eyes. Of course she knew Sesshoumaru would not hurt her. He would never hurt her. Nothing could persuade her otherwise about the boy. She wasn't afraid of what he was going to do…more so, she was excited. Something about his sudden dominance over her turned her on like nothing else. She gasped as he pulled her into his room on the second story, gently pushing her onto the bed. She sat obediently and watched in awe as he swiftly kicked the door closed, his eyes never venturing from hers. She had been able to keep her arm out of the sling for the past two days, though she had a few pains here and there. Sesshoumaru had kept on her about wearing the sling but she didn't listen…what control over her life did he have? She smiled slowly as she realized her question was about to be answered.

Sesshoumaru made sure the door was shut and locked then took two steps towards his prey. At no point did he sense fear from her and that elated him. To know that she trusted him without a second doubt only strengthened their bond. He dropped his two hands on her shoulders while staring into her eyes. "Rin."

Rin shuddered under his touch, her blood suddenly bursting with a rampant wave of passion. She let out a rasp sigh and slightly gulped as her eyes burned into his. 'Does he even know how devastatingly sexy he is?' she once again licked her lips, slower this time as she ran her eyes over his body.

Sesshoumaru felt a smirk wrap itself around his lips as he brought a hand to her chin. Lifting her face to meet his, he bent down and kissed her roughly. He could smell the intense spike of her scent as he captured her lips beneath his. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and wrapped his free hand that was not cupping her chin around her waist and lifted her against his chest. Placing on knee on the bed, he moved her more towards the center of the bed and let her collapse like a rag doll onto the mattress. He grinned at how submissive she had become to him in mere seconds. He followed her to the bed, their lips still connected as he straddled her hips, sitting on his knees. He pulled apart their kiss while intensely watching the enflamed muscles of her face fill with blood, turning her lips as well as her cheeks dark red. She looked absolutely radiant. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned down again, kissing her lightly. He let his tongue dance about her engorged lips then slip inside of her mouth.

Rin welcomed his tongue into her mouth and moaned under the powerful demanding man that she loved with all of her heart. She let his tongue roam about her mouth as she let out another stifled moan.

Sesshoumaru dragged one hand down her cheek as he kissed her then down her neck. He wanted to just break down and ravish the girl right there on his bed. A voice nagged at him from the back of his mind that she wouldn't object…she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Yet it wasn't right…he could not just jump into this. She had been hurt before…she had been ravished in ways that still boiled his blood to think about. He would never let her be hurt again. Never. He let his claws tenderly trace down her chest, dancing lightly over her hardened nipples down to the bottom of her shirt. With a solid pull, he rid her of the material.

Rin smiled as Sesshoumaru let go of her bruised lips and called out to him, rather innocently, "so, I take it as I won't be in my room tonight?" the only word she could use to explain Sesshoumaru's expression to her question was the descriptive word that mimicked the festering look in his eyes. Hunger. He was hungry and she had a feeling that she was going to be the satisfying divinity to his burning need. Her smile widened as she wrapped her arms around his body.

Sango and Kagome stared at each other as Rin followed obediently behind Sesshoumaru. Though she gave them a nasty glare for not helping her out of her predicament, they both saw the erotic smile on her lips. Sango sighed after a long moment, shaking her head slightly. "Well, we won't be seeing those two for a while. Do you want to go out or are you going to make up with InuYasha?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I guess I'm going to stay here. I mean, I could drive home…I probably should check on Souta and all."

Sango raised an eyebrow and shifted her weight on her heels, "so…is he home or is he staying with Karron?"

Kagome chewed on her lips for a moment then shrugged, "That's why I should check on him, I'm not sure if he's home or not. I mean, I'm not worried. He can call my cell if he needs anything. But to think he's staying with Karron…I sometimes worry about him and all. It worries me that he's running with that crowd." She paused for a moment, swaying back and forth. She hadn't told anyone of her and Souta's conversation the previous Friday. Though she knew it was important, she didn't want to think of what he was getting himself into. 'Great, another point towards selfish me.' she groaned and ran a hand down her face.

Sango asked cautiously, "Kagome, when is your mother going to be home?"

Kagome seemed lost for a moment then sighed, "I don't know….she left almost two weeks ago for a conference over in Hong Kong. She said she might be gone the latest two weeks so she should be home soon." She sighed again and ran a hand through her black hair. 'if mother was home, we wouldn't have these problems. I need to sit her down and talk to her about Diegosan. We need to clear up these matters.'

Sango nodded carefully, "what if she gets home and you're not there?"

Kagome shrugged, her eyes suddenly growing dark, "she'll get over it. Look, I love my mother will all my heart but she can't just disappear for weeks then come back and expect things to be fine. I mean, I'll tell her of course that I was with you…she would expect that anyway. I'll introduce her to InuYasha eventually…just not right away. The last thing I need is for her to finally be keeping tabs on me when I am doing something I shouldn't be."

Sango nodded as the two turned slowly, "besides, though, isn't it illegal to leave minors alone for a long period of time? Cause Souta can't drive and all…"

Kagome nodded in agreement as she grabbed the basement door, "why don't you deal with the lecher over there at the door and I'll handle my boy in the basement."

Sango glared at Miroku who had shut his mouth while watching the interaction between Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Yeah, I'll handle the eavesdropper." She gave Kagome a fleeting smile before stalking off towards Miroku. "Care to tell me what you're doing out here, monk?"

Miroku gave her a purely innocent smile, which turned after a moment into a very Hentia like grin. "Well, I was coming out to see you…but now that I see that you are okay…what do you saw we go back to my place?"

Sango's face darkened as she took a menacing step towards Miroku. "And do what, per say?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "We can do whatever…" he let his voice trail off as he watched Sango's right eye twitch dangerously fast. "Or we can go back and fall asleep in our respective rooms. My dear lady Sango, I was merely suggesting for us to spend some time together…I was not insinuating anything more then such."

Sango nodded sternly, her eyes never wavering from his. "You're damn right nothing else is going to happen."

Miroku nodded slowly, though his hopes evidently squashed. "I completely understand, my lady…and I would not expect to take part in such devious actions with a lady so precious…"

Sango rolled her eyes and glared at the boy, obviously not buying his lies. "Can it Miroku, you're still not getting anything."

Miroku sighed then held out his hand to Sango, "Yes, me lady. Now, if you would…"

Sango stared at him for a moment before taking his outstretched arm. She gave him a very demanding stare of, 'if you grope me, I'll rip your balls off'. Looping their arm together, they walked out of the mansion and shut the door behind them with a joined shout to the other four of, "bye."

Kagome walked nervously down the steps to the bottom of the basement to find a rather aggravated Hanyou lounging on the couch watching the end of the Massacre movie. She sighed and walked around the couch and cleared her throat. InuYasha jumped nearly a mile high when he heard her voice and yelped. "Damn Kagome, don't do that to me!" he grimaced and put a hand to his heart, "are you fuckin trying to give me a damn heart attack?"

Kagome laughed and plopped down on the couch next to him. "No."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "so have you come back to abuse me more? You hit way too much, has anyone ever told you that? You really need to chill out Kagome…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her legs in front of her. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

InuYasha gave her a sneer and crossed his arms, "save it, there's nothing to be sorry for."

Kagome crossed her arms, irritation pulling at her face. "You just yelled at me for hitting you now you're telling me not to be upset cause there's nothing to be upset for? Are you crazy?"

InuYasha shrugged and laid his head back with a small smile plastered on his face, "you aren't into the whole exhibitionist thing, I got ya. Don't worry…" he couldn't help it as the corners of the smirk grew wider. He was plotting…he was evilly plotting and she was just not going to like it. It was something that got under her skin…something that he was sure would bring new names of colors to her face.

Kagome watched the demon carefully, not trusting the smile that was playing on his face. "Right…so…we're okay?"

With surprising strength for his frail condition, the hanyou reached over and pulled the girl onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "We're more then okay…we're great."

Kagome pulled back to put a hand on his forehead, then placing her cheek on his. "Now I really think either you're planning something or you're really sick…which is it?"

InuYasha leaned down and shut her up by pressing his lips roughly against hers, silencing her from rambling. After a moment, he pulled back long enough to rhetorically ask, "you never shut up, do you?" as soon as the words left his mouth, he had his lips plastered back over Kagome's mouth. He could feel her slowly indulging in his kiss, and could smell her becoming dangerously aroused. He grunted deeply and rolled to his right, trapping her beneath his body. He leaned down and let his lips graze hers as his hands worked on pulling off her shirt. Throwing it over the couch, he grinned as he stared down at her. He traced her neck with his lips, nipping and sucking at the skin as he left a trail from the top right side of her neck down to her collarbone

InuYasha nipped at her neck after she had come down from her orgasmic high. He gazed down at her in admiration as he looked at his handiwork. Sure, she would flip when she noticed but it would still be a while before he let her near a mirror. She now had a long series of small hickeys lining her neck, each a very dark shade of red. 'They'll fade soon enough, she'll be fine.' He grinned as he dipped his head and added one larger mark on the bottom of her neck near the joint between her collarbone and her neck. Pulling back, he smiled at her. "Wow…did that really take that much out of you? Looks like I need to work with you on your stamina." He gave her a very wicked grin with mischief rolling about his eyes, "I mean after all, you're going to need to keep up with me."

(yes, stamina becomes another issue here….)

Kagome heard InuYasha freeze in the middle of his moan and she paused to look up at him. He pushed her away, maybe a little harder then he meant to but she got the message real fast. A heightened panic was filling his eyes as he stared down at her. "InuYasha…?"

InuYasha had his pants on in two seconds and took off his shirt, throwing it to Kagome. "Put it on and go into the back room. I'm serious Kagome; stay there until I come down for you. You hear me?"

Kagome nervously nodded as InuYasha carefully made his way up the stairs. She ran to the back room and closed the door carefully behind her and turned slowly. She didn't need demonic powers to know she was not the only one in the spare back bedroom. She tired to scream but a hand slammed down over her mouth, impeding her from calling for help.

InuYasha got to the top of the steps and turned into the hallway slowly. Five people…five people with guns were heading towards the house. "Shit!" he closed the door to the basement with a loud thud. Turning quickly, he ran into the hallway and up the stairs towards the second story. 'Hopefully Sesshoumaru had a clear enough mind to know that we're about to be ambushed!' He rounded the corner and slammed into a metaphysical wall. He blinked a few times staring at the hallway before putting his hand up to the barrier. Being zapped lightly, he frowned and screamed out, "Sesshoumaru, cut your crap! Get the fuck off of Rin and get the hell out here! We got problems! Big fuckin problems!" he paused for a moment, hearing shuffling around in his brother's room and screamed out again, "get your ass out here! Put it back in your pants and get out…"

The door to his brother's room flew open as Sesshoumaru stalked through the hallway, hell fire burning deep in his eyes. He looked like he honestly could have killed InuYasha at that moment.

Inuyasha's eyes drifted to the familiar sword in his brother's hand and he backed up two steps. "Not now, baka! We're under attack. I smell…"

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru stepped through the barrier and sniffed the air. A new kind hellish fury burned in his eyes…a fury that InuYasha wanted no part of standing in front of. It was a fury ignited by the need for vengeance…the need for punishment. InuYasha knew that Sesshoumaru sought vengeance for Rin…vengeance for what that bastard had done to her. "He's in the house…" Sesshoumaru reached back and touched the barrier, making sure it was still standing. He turned swiftly back to InuYasha and glowered, "where's Kagome?"

InuYasha glared down the steps and nodded towards the floor. "Safe…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed eyes as he spat, "the hell she is!" He turned, his white hair nearly whipping InuYasha in his face and flew down the steps, his brother on his heels. As Sesshoumaru rounded the bottom of the stairs, he froze mid step, causing InuYasha to stumble into his back. Sesshoumaru glared at the open front door in a mix of hatred and disgust. Contempt spread across his face as he recognized the faces before him all to well. Standing with two men on either side of her was his mother.

Launia knew the boy's would have sensed the guns…but the sight that awaited her was nothing that she expected. Sesshoumaru stood in the stairwell with the anger burning in his eyes, poised like Achilles at the battle of Troy, with a very long sword in his right hand. She glared at the boy as she crossed her slender arms. She knew she looked like shit…she could feel her eyes were still bloodshot and puffy from the days of crying. 'He's dead…Diegosan is dead and I know it's my bastard son and his half breed brother's fault.' Somewhere beneath her rage and anger lingered an acknowledged sense of doom; she knew the game was up. She called out coldly to the boy on the stairs, "come now, Orestes, what say thee? No welcome for thi mother?"

Sesshoumaru stared in blind hatred at the woman before him. Giving the woman a whimsical greeting, he raised an eyebrow and met her accusation, "let the red stream flow and bear you home…to the home that you never hoped to see. Justice-lead you in." he narrowed his eyes at his mother scornful glare and spat out, "For nearly two weeks you have been missing…you have been sleeping with our enemy. Now you trample in here, with these thugs, quoting Aeschylus? The only answer, mother, to your statement that I can give is, 'I loved my father, fiercely.'"

Launia shook her head slowly, a small diabolical smile dancing across her bitter features. "He was a fool…your father. He gave his life away so easily…he gave it to that mortal bitch!"

InuYasha shoved past Sesshoumaru and pointed at the woman who stood near them. "You wench are going down!" he lunged towards the woman only to be knocked back by Sesshoumaru's outstretched arm.

Sesshoumaru turned quickly and glowered at the boy who was now lying on his back on the steps. "Hold your tongue, InuYasha. I want the truth from this wench!" he glared back at the woman who stood before him. "It's been long coming, mother. Tell me, how long did you screw that dead bastard behind our father's back? Months…years?"

Launia scowled at the older boy in front of her. "You are so much like him Sesshoumaru, do you know that? So foolishly stoic…arrogant…fool hearty…and utterly a victim to your emotions. Naraku told me about Rin…he told me of how you attacked him over his actions with the wench. She's human, Sesshoumaru…I thought I taught you better. They," she pointed towards InuYasha who was slowly standing while seething behind Sesshoumaru, "They make atrocities like that! Obscenities to the world…blemishes on the demon race."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes slowly beginning to bleed red as he stared at the wretch in front of him. "Do you admit you killed my father?"

Launia gave the boy a fleeting smirk of arrogance and betrayal. "I did…with my own two hands I stole the life from that bastard! He disgraced our family by impregnating that witch! He fell for a mortal and gave her a son of our blood! Our blood…tainted by that monstrosity by your side!"

Sesshoumaru reached out and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and glared at him. With a nod, he turned back to face his mother. "He is more family to me then you shall ever be! Insufferable wench, you deserve death!" he moved quicker then either of the three below the stairs were prepared for. Within seconds, her two guards dropped to the ground dead, their head severed with two clean swipes of Tokijyn. Sesshoumaru reared back around and grabbed his mother by her neck and slammed her into the wooden door, his claws digging into her neck. He leaned in and sniffed at her tentatively, then recoiled as if burnt. "You reek of Naraku."

Launia let off a strange laugh; it was a laugh filled with hatred, irony and betrayal. She stared at the boy in front of her and sneered, "he's been more of a son to me then you could ever be. I've raised him since he was young! That is…until your father died, when I had to take care of you and your pathetic excuse of a brother!"

InuYasha jumped down behind Sesshoumaru and glared at the woman in his brother's clutches, his face pale and filled with shock. "Son? How the fuck can you call that bastard a son?"

Launia's eyes drifted from Sesshoumaru to the hanyou. "Because, bastard, that is what he is to me; a son. I raised him with Diegosan after his mother died while birthing him. You might as well consider him a step brother, Sesshoumaru, because he is as much mine as you are."

Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp on the woman's neck. "The hell I will. You betrayed our father in the darkest of ways, you foul and evil wench. Now I want to know…was it you that sent those assassins to kill InuYasha and I? Back in California…was it your call that nearly cost us our life?"

Launia's eyes sparkled in mischief as she stared into her son's angry eyes. Though his face had yet to contort in anger, his stoic features were swayed by the burning hatred in his amber eyes. "Yes, Sesshoumaru…I ordered the kill. Who would have known that you already pissed off the dragons of that area as it were? You only made it easier to order the strike. What no one expected was the other four fatalities. Yet the two who were supposed to die…the two who needed to die, lived. I don't understand it to this day…but it doesn't matter. You won't live past tonight."

InuYasha growled as he lunged forward towards Launia. "You cost my friends their lives!" he tried to push past Sesshoumaru who turned to stare at the blistering half demon. His eyes widened a little as he began to growl. "InuYasha…turn around."

InuYasha glared at his brother before turning slowly. His eyes widened at the sight behind him. Naraku was standing just a few feet away, holding Kagome by her neck. Kagome was unconscious and had a bruise forming on her right cheek that only left InuYasha fuming in his rage. InuYasha felt the primitive growl echoing about the room as he clenched his fists so tight that blood began to seep from his palm. "Let. Her. Go."

Launia called out from her position under Sesshoumaru's hold, "if Sesshoumaru does not release me this instant, I will have Naraku kill the human. Your choice InuYasha? Which will you pick; revenge or love? Which is more important?"

Sesshoumaru didn't need InuYasha to make the call. Unceremoniously, he dropped Launia onto her ass on the cold wooden floor. "Bitch, get out of this house!"

As wise and prominent scientist, Sir Isaac Newton, derived from nature that the third law of motion was that for every action there is a equal and opposite reaction. The action began with Launia hitting the floor after being dropped. The other action, which led to the reaction, was the fast nod towards Naraku who held Kagome's life in his hands. InuYasha, watching her actions intently, turned and within a millisecond lunged towards Naraku. The reaction: Naraku tried to clench his hand around the girl's neck, aiming to crush the bones in her neck. InuYasha tackled him at the knees before he got the chance and the three fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru turned on one leg and kicked Launia in the right temple, sending the demon to the floor. Naraku had managed to land his foot into Inuyasha's chest and sent the hanyou hurtling backwards from the floor into Sesshoumaru's back. The two stumbled forwards and Sesshoumaru landed on his face in front of Launia. Two shots rang out from upstairs and Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold. 'Rin.' he threw InuYasha backwards and tore up the steps, running towards the sound.

Meanwhile InuYasha staggered to his feet to meet another punch from Naraku. Naraku was on his feet and standing a few steps away from InuYasha. The boy punched InuYasha once in the jaw, then again in the shoulder. InuYasha managed to avoid Naraku hitting his wounds on the second blow but knew that if he were struck in one open gash, he would be down for the count. Naraku seemed to know where to aim. 'he had to be told by Kikyo where Sesshoumaru hit me…he has to know.' InuYasha grabbed Naraku's hand on his third blow, and snapped the bastard's wrist backwards. Howling in pain, Naraku managed with his free hand, pulled a pistol out from the back of his pants. Aiming it at the hanyou, Naraku seethed, "this ends now!"

A shot rang out and Kagome screamed. She had watched as Naraku stood silently…she tried to call out to warm InuYasha but her mid was still foggy from before. She remembered, after InuYasha sending her to what he thought was a safe place, turning to feel Naraku's hand on her mouth. She grimaced as she recalled his words, 'I never knew you were a whore, Kagome…throwing yourself at filth, allowing him to touch you…to taint you? Don't worry, once I claim you no one will ever touch you again.' he had kissed her savagely then backhanded her. She met darkness at that point and she feared for the five minutes she could not account for. When she woke up, she was crushed in-between Naraku and InuYasha. Now she saw Naraku charging her beloved…and she saw the silver tint of the gun barrel in his back pocket. 'No, he can't…he can't take InuYasha from me!' when the shot rang out, Kagome screamed. Somehow she managed to get her voice back; maybe out of anger…out of trepidation. She watched the past three weeks of her life…the last three weeks that she had ever felt alive fly by in front of her eyes. She saw how her life had changed in less then a month. She saw his entrance into her life…she could hear his words; both soft and harsh…she could recall the scent of him as he pinned her to the wall outside of the school. She could taste him as they had shard their first kiss. He had become her heartbeat…he was her life. "_InuYasha_!"

InuYasha grimaced when he heard the gun shot ring in his ear. He waited for the pain…he heard Kagome's scream and his eyes met hers, and for an instant he could see the tears. 'Is this really it? Am I dead?' But the pain did not come…at least from him. He heard a primal howl and glanced up at Naraku and found himself staring in amazement. The malicious hanyou was cradling his hand, which was gushing blood. A few feet away, lying on the floor was the gun Naraku had been holding. InuYasha dove for the gun and trained it on the bleeding demon. His eyes quickly glanced about the room looking for his savior. Standing on the stairwell was Rin, both hands firmly holding a gun glaring down at Naraku, hate filling her gray eyes.

Before the shot 

Sesshoumaru ran up the steps to find a dead body in his hallway, a bullet shell encased in the man's empty eye socket. Sesshoumaru looked down to see another bullet was lodged in the man's chest. He had seen this man before…somewhere in the club. A distant figure with a non-existent voice…at least in his world. No matter. With a grunt, Sesshoumaru turned to glare over his shoulder. At the end of the hallway was Rin; a gun nestled tightly in her hands. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he took in the scene. The door to his room was open and she was standing in an oversized tee shirt. 'That is the gun that father left me…' he realized slowly as he took in her heavenly sight. 'She must have heard our argument…she must have heard me yelling at that wench.' He glanced back at the body behind him. 'She would have been just as safe to keep in the bedroom…the barrier would not let them through.' With a sigh, he looked back at the girl. He hated knowing that a looming astonishment lingered in his eyes. He would admit on a better day he was proud of her…and it gave him ease to know she could take care of herself. Slowly, Sesshoumaru gave Rin a weak smile as he took a step closer to her. "Rin…" he let the sword slip from his grasp as he stared down at the girl in shock.

Rin's hands were trembling and she could not tell the difference between the tears that streaked her cheek or the sweat that fell from her forehead. She had waited in the room like he told her to, when they heard InuYasha began ranting for Sesshoumaru to help him. They had been…compromised…again. The glint of a murderous red in Sesshoumaru's flawless topaz eyes allowed her to understand that the Youkai lord was under the same frustration she was. They had once again, been so close to achieving their desired…accomplishment…. Sesshoumaru had grabbed Tokijyn off of his dresser where he had dropped the sword from the prior incident and Rin was on his arm in a second.

"_Sesshoumaru, you can't kill him…you can't maim him…you can't hurt him!" with a deep sigh, Rin pulled the sheets up around her body as Sesshoumaru stepped into sweat pants. "What the hell is he yammering about anyway?"_

_Sesshoumaru seemed more focused…he seemed worried. "Rin, stay in here and do not move until I come and get you. if you hear anything I want you to hide in the back of my closet. Understood?"_

_Rin let the sheet slide down her sun-kissed body as she crawled to the end of the bed. She suddenly felt her stomach tie itself in knots as she swallowed harshly. Her mouth had become dangerously dry in a matter of seconds. Whatever was going on…whatever InuYasha was screaming about…it was big. "Sesshoumaru, what is going on?"_

"_I have a .32 berretta compact pistol in a silver box in my closet. If you hear yelling, take it and hide. Its simple to shoot…"_

_Rin bit her bottom lip and shook her head furiously. "I know how to shoot a gun, Sesshoumaru…what's going on?"_

_Sesshoumaru leaned down, his sword in his left hand, and kissed her lightly on her head. "I love you." he opened his door and threw her a fleeting glance. That set her nerves on fire. _

_She waited inside of his room as she heard yelling ensue in the stairwell. She reached to the floor and grabbed a tee shirt of Sesshoumaru's that was of course three sizes to big for her. She had run to the closet and hastily pulled out the gun and loaded the clip like a pro. Her father had insisted on teaching her when she was thirteen on how to shoot a gun. She had a keen eye for targets…she had learned the skill in archery, could beat anyone in darts and gun range proved to be no problem. She cocked the gun and stuck her head into the hallway. She hadn't missed the figure lurking about in the darkest corners of the hall. She would have guessed that whoever it was had snuck up earlier. 'Why didn't the boys smell these people…is it because of us? if InuYasha hadn't disturbed us…' she didn't want to think any longer on that matter. Instead, she darted out into the hallway and called out to the figure. "Get out of this house, now!"_

_The figure in response fired two silenced shots at her. If the barrier hadn't been erected, she could have been killed. Instead, she watched in morbid curiosity, as the two bullets dropped to the floor a few feet in front of her. Luckily for her, her bullets weren't affected. They hit her target with dead on aim. _

Now it was real. She had killed a man…granted, he had shot at her first and had plotted to kill her and the others. But it was a life nonetheless. She watched Sesshoumaru carefully approach her and she heard his voice yet she did not waver her hold on the berretta. Instead she allowed her gaze to peer through Sesshoumaru…or more potently stated, she allowed herself to see over his shoulder. "Down!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Rin for the briefest second before dropping to the floor. Two shots rang out over his head and the sickening sound of tearing muscle followed within milliseconds. Sesshoumaru glared over his shoulder at figure that slumped to the ground behind him. Warm liquid began pooling at the demon's knees from the two gaping wounds from the boy behind him. With a growl of disgust, he stood quickly, stepping away from the puddle of blood. 'That would be our fifth armed intruder…which means that Launia is unarmed.' He turned quickly and his gaze fell on the trembling girl. Reaching forward, he pulled Rin through the barrier he had erected to keep them…secluded. He gazed over her and winched. Though she was physically okay her eyes were colder then he had ever seen them…she looked so vengeful, so angry.

Rin turned slowly to stare at the body next to her. "They used to work at the club…the one as a body guard, the other was a coat check guy…" she turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. He knew what she was thinking…she could see the hatred in her eyes. It was radiating off her.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin into his chest and hugged her with all of his might. When he had heard the gunshots…he truly believed he had lost another person in his life. He crushed her into his chest, gently hushing her and trying to calm her nerves. He turned her away from the two bodies that littered his floor. "Don't Rin…you were protecting yourself…" when she didn't respond, he began getting a gut feeling that she was going to do something foolish. "Rin." he prayed that he still held the utter control over her like he did before.

Rin blinked at Sesshoumaru and pulled herself from his grasp. He reached out again to grab her arm but she moved quicker then he expected and avoided the snare. She darted down the steps to see the scene unraveling beneath her feet. Naraku was holding a gun to Inuyasha's head and was about to kill him. Taking precise aim, Rin blew a hole through the bastard's hand. She aimed again, this time sure to kill the fucker. In her eyes, she suddenly saw the last six months of her life…she saw herself under that rat bastard, she saw him scratching at her while he forced himself on her, she felt the same nauseous feeling that she got whenever he kissed her…she felt disgusting, dirty…. She narrowed her eyes as her finger fell on the trigger. She saw her father admitting he knew that she had been raped…that he had sold her to that scum to rid himself of his debt. She saw the contempt look on Naraku's face as he stared at her from the corridors in school…she felt a burning rage ignite in her soul that could only be quenched by the bastards blood. "Die." A hand wrapped around hers and pulled the gun towards the ceiling. The bullet fired from the barrel of the gun and blasted a hole in the ceiling. She turned to glare at the owner of the hand with anger radiating off her body. "What the…?" she turned back down to glare at the others.

In the second that Sesshoumaru had misdirected the gun, Naraku shoved InuYasha onto the floor, on top of Launia, and rushed out the front door. He made it to the street and was gone in the darkness of the night.

Rin turned and glared at Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide and filled with so many conflicting emotions. "What the hell did you do that for? I could have killed him!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head once, his eyes narrowing, "no Rin…if you had shot him dead, which I do not berate you of doing, but if you had done it here…like this…you would be in jail by sunrise, for life. If you want him dead, he needs to be exposed for everything he has done, all the lives he and his father have taken. He needs to pay."

Rin glared at Sesshoumaru for a moment, trying to be mad. She failed. Tears began to stream her cheeks as she dropped the gun onto the floor. "I want him dead…" she began to sob mercilessly as Sesshoumaru enveloped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "I want him to just fuckin die!" She lost herself in her tears.

Sesshoumaru sat back on a step, taking her into his lap. He buried his face in her hair and let out a loud exasperated sigh. He wanted Naraku dead just as much as Rin did…but for a moment he had thought he lost her. For a moment, life didn't have a meaning. He inhaled sharply, trying to sooth his emotions as well as the memories of the broken girl in his arms. 'She hasn't healed…she can pretend like she has…she can slap on a great big smile, but she hasn't healed. Maybe…' he let out a small sigh and nuzzled his cheek into her hair, 'maybe it is the will of the Kami's that we have not…fornicated…yet.'

Rin wrapped her arms around the man she so desperately loved, and it eased her pain, yet could not consol it. She knew it would take a long time to heal…but it would be easier to know that the bastard was behind bars becoming Naraku the prison bitch…or better yet, deceased.

InuYasha lifted himself off of the semi-conscious woman he had called mom for nearly ten years. With a sneer, he fought back his urge to slap her and turned around to face Kagome. He stood on shaky legs only to be nearly knocked over by Kagome hurtling at him like an Olympic runner. He winched as she wedged herself into his arms and against his chest. He kissed her forehead and gently soothed her. His heart was beating wildly…twice in one weekend he was almost killed …twice was two times too much. He pulled away from Kagome and traced the bruise on her cheek with one finger. "That bastard…what did he do to you?"

Kagome stifled a sob and sniffled. "Its only a flesh wound…don't worry about me. He didn't touch me, don't worry." She sniffled again then broke into hysterical sobs. "You baka, you almost left me again…I thought…I thought he shot you. God, I thought I lost you…" she sunk to her knees, dragging InuYasha with her to the ground.

InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Hey, I'm okay, I'm here. I will not leave you." he kissed her forehead again and rocked her gently in his arms, hushing her gently. "I will never leave you Kagome, I love you to much. So you're stuck with me…deal with it." he heard her hiccup out a laugh between sobs and grinned. It was about all he could do without tearing out of the mansion and running after Naraku. He wanted to…every bone in his body yelled at him to beat down that mother fucker and make him pay for lying a hand on HIS Kagome.

"Get out." Both pairs looked up to find the angry red-faced Inu Youkai mother standing at the doorway, her hands clenched at her sides. Her blonde hair was messily strung about her tear-streaked face. She looked so disheveled. Sesshoumaru stood swiftly with Rin, ushering her behind his body in case his mother tried anything. But she didn't. As the words left her mouth, she collapsed again onto the floor, resting her back against the door. "Just get the hell out of my house, all of you! You all are all reason my Diegosan is dead! You killed him…I know one of you did." Her eyes fell onto Rin as she glared at Sesshoumaru, "and you, you little whore! You ran off like a bat out of hell the minute these pathetic bunch of misfits offered to help…"

Rin pulled out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and descended two steps towards the woman, her eyes wide. "You're Sesshoumaru's mother? I would never have put two and two together! You bitch! All this time…you've been in there fucking Diegosan for the past two years I've been at that damned club and you're calling me a whore!"

Sesshoumaru put a hand on Rin's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Pack a bag, now. Take only what you need. Throw a set of clothes in for me. Go. Now."

Rin glared at the boy then nodded swiftly. Disappearing around the corner, Rin was out of sight.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the woman at the bottom of the steps. "You're going to die…I hope you realize that now. Maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow. But one day, you will look over your shoulder and I will be there…and I will kill you. You wench, you killed my father!" he inhaled sharply, gathering his emotions back to fit tightly into his reign of control.

InuYasha lifted Kagome from the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Glaring through the mess of black hair that was Kagome's, he sneered at Launia. "You wench…you fucking no good whore! All this time you've been harboring another half-breed for a son and yet insist on making me the bad guy of the fucking family. Like I'm a plaque on your house! Well fuck you, bitch…we don't need your shit…we don't need your fuckin money! Go to hell."

Rin reappeared around the corner and picked up the berretta. She walked slowly down the steps, training the gun at their mother. "Try something wench…go ahead."

Sesshoumaru plucked the gun away from Rin yet kept the same deadly aim on his mother. "If you try to chase us…I will end your miserable existence. Do you understand?"

Launia brought her hands to her eyes, trying to claw away the pain and anguish in front of her. "Get out! Get out, get out!"

Sesshoumaru brushed past Launia and ushered Rin out the door…turning back over his shoulder, he pulled Kagome as well as InuYasha, who seemed reluctant to let his step-mother get by with such treachery, out the door. Sniffing the air gently, he nodded towards Kagome's Jag. "we will take her car…I believe it will be safer."

InuYasha paused, hearing the wooden door to the mansion slam in a fit of sobs, and glared at Sesshoumaru. "shouldn't we…you know…do something? She killed our father, Sesshoumaru…she tired to kill us. She's the reason my friends are buried…" clenching his fist, he closed the door behind him and Kagome after crawling into the back of her jag. "why are we letting her walk?"

Sesshoumaru climbed into the drivers seat and peeled out of the mansion, leaving behind the shell of a woman to wallow in her misery. "Because she will destroy herself…and when there is nothing left of a person, we will take our revenge. Sometimes, InuYasha, its harder to live then to die. She is going to learn the meaning behind that by time I am through with her."

Kagome nodded in agreement with the boys and chewed on her lip for a moment. She didn't want to interrupt them…she didn't want to seem out of place. But she needed to know. "Sesshoumaru…where are we going?"

The older demon seemed stumped for a moment then shrugged, "we are sitting targets as you saw today…they are all after us. My best guess would be to head for a motel…somewhere out of sight. We are going to need to lay low for the next few days…"

The four sat in silence letting that knowledge sink in slowly. The only sound heard for the next hour were the crickets chirping in the midnight air.

-woo hoo, another chapter done. Oh yeah… hehe.

-okay, more English major shit….here we go:

- the name is in reference, as the later quotes, to Aeschylus's The Oresteia which is a Greek Tragedy in which Agamemnon returns from the Trojan war (no, he did not die in the 'true' story like Hollywood made him in the movie Troy) to find his wife, Clytemnestra still fuming over the fact that he sacrificed their youngest daughter ten years prior to be able to go to war (yeah, I'd still be pissed) so she gives him a grand welcoming, has him walk on red carpets into their house and kills him later that day in his bath. (Hence the double meaning let the red stream flow…the carpets and his blood) Orestes, their son, returns home upon hearing about his father's death and kills his mother in revenge for the father. Launia knows Sesshoumaru is going to seek revenge for her part in his death. HEY, a history/English lesson in a fan fic!! I know I know, I'll put the fuckin target on my own back.

Q/A/C (questions/answers/comments)

MMORG:

_Inurika83-_ Kagome being angry all the time is rather annoying, isn't it? I find that to be true on the show as well, but hey, it makes her character funny. Hope this chapter was a little less…yelling Kagome…as opposed to…well…lets not go there. Yes, yes, I know what you're saying…yes, this does resemble porn. So sue me.

_Scherezade_- hai, Kagome does need to simmer down now. But its all good…she's going to learn real fast, real quick about that. (she thought him doing that around the four others was bad…..not saying any more, just going to have to wait for Monday…...) she does have a temper but she's ready for this boy to go to outrageous lengths to aggravate her.

_Lovin Sesshomaruisn't easy:_ LOL, how true your name is. honestly, I feel honored by a review from you (I LOVE The Fierce Lime and his Pony Tailed Assassins!!! Defiantly one of my favorite fics). I'm really floored by your comments. Thank you, is all I can muster at this point. Wow…yes, a thank you is defiantly in order. Hope you're happy with his past chapter. 

_LynneC114-_ oh no, being banned from the computer is like kryptonite. Just not good at all! Thank you so much for your words. I'm glad I have devoted fans. AWW!!!! I love depriving schools of paper…I went to a college that made you pay for printing, it angered me so much…HAHA…print away, my loyal friend, print away!! (while you're at it, print the completed works of Chronicles, by Sueric, I'm sure the school will love you then. HEHE) any ideas are always welcome so keep reading and sneaking around to read. - a side note to everyone here, for some reason I cannot post my media miner pages with direct links into my stories so go out to , look under nc-17 stories bracket and type in the story name Curse of the Dragon and I'll work on figuring out what exactly is going on. I apologize for any displeasure from doing it the long way.

_LadyTrista:_ I'm glad that you like the fic. I'm hoping that you have finished the story and like it as much as you did when you started.

_Moonlightassassin_- I love knowing that people are reading my work and enjoying it. like writer, I crave feedback! Thank you so much!

_AnimeAngelz_- thanks. I try.

_Moovache_- you know, I tired reuploading my story four times with a new header on the top of it with the link today. At not point would it show the entire link. So I figured, hell, I'll make an angel fire page and put the stories on there…nope, not responsive. So got to do it the long way. Like I said above, go to and make sure to click fan fiction in the green box at the top, click on InuYasha then make sure you're in the nc-17 drop down menu box and type in curse of the dragon. Then go to the coordinating chapter. Nothing on mediaminer is edited so it's all there…literally. (Yes, the pool scene is interesting….) Thank you so much for your kind words.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  seriously, thank you all for taking the time to review.


	31. Operation: obtain the unobtainable

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 31 Operation: Obtain the unobtainable

- sorry for the err...other…post that was before this one…I forgot to edit. So with that word edit comes the reminder to check this chapter out on if you want the real stuff…acid and lemons and all.

Miroku opened his door to his town house with a fat grin plastered to his sleek face. He stepped to the side and allowed Sango to enter it before him, as he closed and locked the door behind them. He turned to face Sango and paused. Sango whirled around once they were inside and as soon as the door was closed, slammed a hand on the door, pinning Miroku in his spot. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowed. "What the hell were you trying to eavesdrop on earlier?"

Miroku frowned as he let his luminous violet eyes trace the curves of her body. Returning his gaze to meet her mahogany eyes, he gave her a small smile. "I wanted to make sure that Kagome was okay and that her and InuYasha were okay. I care about them…you know…it's been a long time since I had a real friend and I really regard InuYasha as a brother I never had. I wanted to make sure he wasn't lining himself up to get hurt or something."

Sango put her other hand on the other side of the door, their bodies' mere inches from each other. She stared up into the boy's eyes and gave him a small smirk; "don't worry about Kagome…she's head over heels in love with that boy. I've never seen her so…giddy. And trust me when I say that's an accomplishment."

Miroku returned her smile and placed a hand on her hip, gently tracing circles on the slightly exposed skin. "So…now that we know our friends are in love…"

Sango looked the boy over for a moment before letting her hands fall from the door to his shoulders. With a grin, she hopped from the floor towards the boy. He seemed like he was ready for it…as she left the ground he moved a step away from the door and caught her with one hand resting on her ass, the other hand wrapped around her waist. As she felt herself connect with his chest, she wrapped her legs around his hips and crushed her lips against his. He met her brutal kiss and turned them around and pushed her back against the door. He kissed her back roughly, letting his hand on her ass indulge in the muscle it was supporting. Miroku nearly gasped when Sango shoved her tongue into his mouth, meeting his tongue head on clashing in an invasion of the others mouth. He lowered her feet to the ground and roughly tugged at her shirt, pulling it up over her head. Breaking away from the kiss, he let out a ragged gasp, "Sango…if you wanted me this badly…"

_read segment at _

Miroku gave her a grin and pulled her from the door, leading her by both hands towards the bedroom. He grinned as he turned, still holding her hands. The smile fell from his face as he gazed down his dark hallway. 'Wait…' he turned slowly to stare into the kitchen, which was on his left. When he chose his house, he made sure that the kitchen was a step away from his bedroom and the bathroom was even closer. He paused mid step as he glared into the reflection on the microwave. He wasn't stupid…he knew that Japan was never that safe. Instead of having cameras and such in his house, he had arranged his appliances to give him a glimpse into the opposing room. What he saw made his blood run cold. The silhouette of two men holding what could have been guns were standing by the doorway closest to the two, waiting for them to round the corner. Miroku heard Sango about to cry out in surprise at his sudden stop and he turned and plastered his mouth against hers. His eyes, though, told another story. Demanding her attention, he glanced towards the kitchen. It took her a moment but she finally saw in the microwave by way of chance the two other men. Her eyes widened as he pulled back and groaned, trying to keep the intruders suspicion under wraps, "god Sango, I want you so bad…"

Sango began walking back towards the door and called out with a moan and seductive under tone, "no, Miroku…not a bed or a couch…I want you here…I want you to take me against the fuckin wall." They pushed their way back to the wall nearest to the door and couch. He reached into the end table by the door and pulled out a .22 caliber pistol. He nodded towards the couch and the two made their way in front of it, giving them a clear line to the door and to the bedroom. He gave her a grimace, as if trying to say sorry, before thrusting them into the backrest of the couch, which gave under the pressure and flipped backwards. That was enough noise to drag out the assassins. Two men barreled out of his room, shooting towards the door and the living room. Miroku threw himself on top of Sango to shield her from the array of bullets that sprayed his living room. When the assault stopped, Miroku glanced out from a hole in the upholstery of his couch. One thug was approaching their location, his gun cocked at his side. Miroku took a deep breath before lifting himself high enough to pop off three shots into the man's chest and abdomen. The first guy fell backwards as Miroku dropped back behind the couch. The other intruder let loose another spray of bullets from some type of semi-automatic rifle.

Miroku yelped as a bullet pierced his exposed arm, digging a hole straight through his muscle and bone. He stared at the wound then struggled to stand up again. He had to take out the other gunner before he killed them both. Miroku turned to find the remaining assassin standing over the two of them; a sick smile plastered on his face as he raised his gun. Time seemed to stand still as Miroku swallowed hard. 'This is it…he's going to slaughter us here…' Then he felt himself being shoved to the side.

Sango knew they were in a tight spot. She shoved Miroku to her left as he braced to let their lives end like that. She reared back, and kicked the man in his shin. Though he pulled the trigger, the bullets went into the wall at the far side of the apartment. Sango jumped to her feet and grabbed one end of the gun with her right hand and round housed the guy with her right leg, switching her feet quickly and following through with a swift kick to the groin. She pulled the gun from his hands as he fell backwards and still holding the barrel of the weapon, she brought the handle across the man's face, sending him into the ground in an unconscious heap. Her right eye twitched as she glared back at Miroku. "Are you okay, Miroku?" she saw the amount of blood pouring down his naked arm and she gasped. He looked a little pale…but then again, someone _had_ just tried to kill them. She ran towards the door and grabbed the shirt she had peeled off of him moments before and brought it back. Wrapping it on his forearm like a tourniquet, she managed to slow the blood flow.

Miroku watched Sango with a morbid curiosity as she pulled some Mcgiever shit to save his life. "s'kay Sango, I'll be okay…lets just get out of here before the reinforcements pile in. grab the phone and call the police…we can wait downstairs or somewhere…"

She grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. She frowned as she then walked to the man Miroku shot. She slid two fingers across his neck, checking for a pulse. She shook her head slowly then riffled through the man's pockets and pulled out a wallet. Opening it up, a shining badge assaulted her eyes. "Oh shit." She stood up and grabbed her shirt off the floor and threw it hastily over her head.

Miroku could see the police badge from where he was standing and let out a deep sigh while shaking his head. "Naraku's minions…we need to warn Yash!" he reached for his phone and she grabbed from his hand. "If they came after us, ten to one they already went after them. We have to get the hell out of here, now! Come on…" opening the door, she glanced about the hallway. "Grab your gun…we're going to need it."

Miroku nodded, suddenly feeling very woozy. He knew that he could not go to the hospital… anything to do with the police was out. Suddenly he felt very apprehensive about the whole situation. "This isn't good…" he took a step towards Sango's location.

Sango turned and grabbed his uninjured arm, yanking him behind her. "No shit Sherlock…come on…we need to get to the mansion."

Miroku shook his head as she pulled him down the sidewalk towards her car, all eyes alert on the thought of being shot at again. "No…if they already came after us, like you said, they already got Yash. Going to the mansion would be a death wish."

Sango checked under her car then unlocked it, opening a door for Miroku. "We need to get out of sight…this isn't going to be good."

Miroku nodded as Sango started the car and took off down the road into the dark horizon, fear fueling their blood.

Sesshoumaru grimaced as the four sat in front of the most run down pile of shacks he had ever seen in his life. Each hut was an individual dwelling, the rooms were cheap and the roaches that infested them an added bonus. He counted the loose change they had found again in his hand. Between the four of them…all of which who were wearing enough clothing to fully cloth two people…they had gathered twenty dollars. A room was twenty-seven. The skimpily clad girl next to him sighed deeply and called out, "Now what…"

Kagome made a grab for the money in Sesshoumaru's hand and opened her door. "Let me…I'll get us the damn room. Just don't follow me," her eyes met InuYasha as she gave him the sternest look, directing the comment more to him then anyone else.

InuYasha glared at her from the back of the car. He wanted to argue about her prancing into the shit hole that the owners had the audacity to call an office in little more then a shirt at one o'clock in the damn morning. He wanted to stop her but he knew that neither he nor his brother would be able to convince the American son of a bitch who ran the place to bargain with them.

Kagome shut the door, and walked barefooted across the stony pavement and walked into the office. To her, it reeked like a ham sandwich left under a car seat for two months. She blinked under the blinding florescent light and regarded the clerk. He was younger, maybe three years older then her at the absolute most. He was reading some sleazy porn magazine Kagome figured as she watched him stuff it under the counter. His green eyes widened as he let them roam over her body, eyeing each piece of exposed skin and licking his lips at her luscious curves. To him, she had just stepped out of the magazine. She cleared her throat then strut to the counter, resting both of her arms on the wooden barrier between the two of them. "Excuse me…" she let herself lean forward slightly, letting him catch a good glimpse of her cleavage. 'It's a damn good thing that InuYasha is in the car or else he would rip this assholes eyes right out of his body!'

The man behind the counter gave her a wide grin, having about as many teeth as a jackerlantern, and winked at her, "no need to excuse yourself beautiful…now what can I do for you angel?"

Kagome fought the need to sneer as she tapped her fingers gingerly across the wooden counter seductively. "Well, you see…me and my friends got into a little scuffle…" she hiccupped lightly and then followed up with a very girlish giggle, "with uh…some people…and we really need like a place to uh…sleep."

The man's eyes widened as he looked over her shoulder out into the darkness. One light lit up the parking lot and he could just about make out three other longhaired individuals in the car. He turned back to gaze at Kagome, lust filling his eyes. "Is that so, beautiful. I'm so sorry…so what can I do for you?"

Kagome let off another giggle and propped one hand on the counter, resting her chin in her cupped hand. "Well…could we like rent a room or something?"

The man looked her over again and then stood slightly to once more take in her outfit…or there lack of. He gave her a rather bone chilling hentai smile "sure baby, I can do that. Its twenty-seven dollars a night but for a pretty piece of tail like yourself, I'll consider knocking it down some. But first, why don't you tell big Bob who you're running from."

Kagome cringed inwardly as she twirled some of her hair through her fingers, giving him a hazy glare, "well…see, we were at this bangin' party and like the cops felt the need to end our fun. We're like so _not_ allowed to drink, legally at least, so we took off. And we can't go home smashed…" she hiccupped again and gave him a fleeting smile. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes piercing her back. 'Please let him stay in the car...please god let him stay in the car!' "The problem, Bob, is that I only have twenty dollars…and we really wanted to party all week…" she frowned and let her shoulders slide back, resting her chin in her hands on the counter. She was sure that if he stretched a step higher, he would have been able to see clear down her shirt. She had never, ever, done anything so creepy in the life. For the briefest second, she felt like a whore. She just kept reminding herself exactly why she needed to do this…why they needed to hide.

Bob must have known he had a view down Kagome's shirt because he turned bright red as he shuffled his feet nervously, a etchi grin still plastered to his face. "Well then precious…that's a long time to party, don't you think? Don't a pretty little thing like you go to school?"

Kagome shrugged and tossed her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at him, "fuck school…" she giggled and put a hand out towards the man, dangling her fingers below his chin. "We just want to chill and party…you know…just have fun."

Bob's smile only doubled as he stood slowly. "Well then girly, I think if you ladies want a room for the week…we're going to need to talk about payment." He moved around the counter and leaned next to Kagome, his eyes glazed over in a manner that made Kagome's skin crawl.

Kagome swallowed as discretely as she could as she licked her lips slowly. She knew all she had to do was call InuYasha and he would be there in a second to save her. She hated this…she hated using any part of her body to persuade this scumbag to help them. But they needed this room…staying in her car was NOT an option, no matter how many times InuYasha claimed it as. "Well Bob…what did you have in mind?"

Bob shrugged and let his hand drift to her shoulder, playing lightly with the hair that lay on it. "You on your knees was one thought…"

Kagome thought her teeth were going to snap in half for how hard she had her jaw clenched. She still forced the smile to withstand on her lips as she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away, "oh come on now…you're gonna make me blush. I'm serious though, I'll give you twenty now and the rest we owe you by the end of the week. I promise…" somewhere behind Bob's back she heard a car door slam and she cringed at how the metal clanged. 'Oh god, he's pissed…he's going to fuck this up.' She held out the twenty she had crinkled in her hand and gave him a daringly sexy glare, "come on and help a girl out."

Bob let his hand drift from her shoulder to her chin. He took the money that she held in her outstretched hand and gave her a long wink. "That sounds dandy, darling…so how bout you and your friends get settled then come down here and party with me. I'll show you how to have a real good time. And we'll talk more about you on your knees suc…" The man let out a sudden howl as his head snapped backwards, a clawed hand holding a fist full of his greasy blonde hair. His eyes were wide with sheer panic.

A very dangerous enraged voice called from behind him, "if you ever think about finishing that sentence, I swear to god, you fat fuck, they will never find your body! Keep your filthy paws off my bitch, got it?"

The man nodded swiftly as InuYasha let go of his hair. He turned to stare at the hanyou, his eyes wide with fear. He glared back at Kagome then back at InuYasha, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the long haired boy in front of him. if looks could kill, he would have been twenty feet in the ground from the fury that swirled in the amber eyes in front of him. Bob shifted uncomfortably in the presence of the Youkai and glared behind his shoulder at Kagome, "I thought…but you said…" he frowned realizing he had just been had and crossed his arms. Looking at Kagome he shook his head, yet was unable to keep his eyes from her bare legs, "you're a tricky little fox, ain't ya?"

Kagome grinned at the man, taking a key from the rack on the wall and winked back at him quickly. "You should be glad I came in here…cause if you tried that shit with the other girl whose with us, her boyfriend would have disembowel you. Thanks Bob…and I will get you the money." She turned on her heels, dragging out a still growling InuYasha behind her. InuYasha turned at the door to glare back at the gawking man. InuYasha held out two fingers, point at his own eyes first then flipping his hand towards the man, blatantly alerting him to the fact that he would be watching him. He then pointed one finger at the man with an outstretched arm before shaking his head and trailing off behind Kagome.

Bob watched the two disappear into the darkness before slumping back to his stool, his one hand grabbing the dirty magazine that would be his salvation from that incident. "Fuckin hot ass bitch…"

"Was the fucking necessary? I mean honestly Kagome, was it?" InuYasha threw the bags down onto the floor of the tiny one room hut and glared daggers at her. "I mean, if I hadn't interrupted…who fuckin knows what the dickwad would have done to you." the anger flared from the hanyou as he practically screamed at the girl before him, "He could have raped you, Kagome...he could have…"

Kagome reached out and draped two fingers across his lips gently. She leaned forward and replaced her fingers with her lips and kissed him lightly. "Please don't yell InuYasha…it's been a rough night."

InuYasha growled as he turned and shut the door and locked it securely. He folded his arms and rested his head against the decrepit wood for a moment, closing his eyes. Calling out from his perplexed state, his voice was hardly over a whisper, "I don't like what just happened."

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her body, suddenly feeling rather cold. "You think I liked doing it? I didn't, if that's what you think. And honestly, if you think that then you need your head examined."

InuYasha snapped open his eyes and glared at her over his shoulder, both of his arms still resting on the door. He couldn't help his spiteful tone, "you sure as hell looked like you were enjoying being a cock tease."

Kagome gaped at the boy and narrowed her eyes. "That hurts InuYasha…that really hurts." She turned away from the boy with a muttered, "baka," and walked to their small bed. The room was like a cabin. The floor was made of weak floorboards and the beds were little more then cots. The bathroom was the worst part. The tub looked like it could have grown a forest somewhere in its mold…the toilet was yellow from its original white porcelain color...the water had a tinge of brown in it. All together, they were in a rat hole. She sat down on the bed and put her head into her hands.

Another female voice called out from the other side of the room from under the warm protection of a set of arms that were wrapped around her, "leave her alone InuYasha! She got us a room, didn't she?"

InuYasha pushed himself off the door and wiped his hands on his blue jeans. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something Rin?"

Sesshoumaru was the next to comment but he was more of a voice from somewhere behind Rin lost under her thick locks of black hair that draped his face. "Who can sleep with your incisive yapping, baka? Shut your damned mouth, keep those hentai hands to yourself and go to bed."

InuYasha gave what he could see of his brother the finger and sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Kagome. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Dropping backwards onto the 'mattress', he groaned and snaked a hand out and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. He heard her yelp but ignored it as he pulled her to his chest. He used his free hand to turn her body to a comfortable position and kissed her forehead. While stroking her hair, he whispered, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that. I guess I'm just stressed…"

Kagome huffed and tried to pull out of his arms. "Let me go, InuYasha. I'm not giving in that easy…"

InuYasha grunted and flipped them over so that she was lying on her back under his arms and his torso. He pulled one of his hands and wiped her bangs out of her eyes, "Princess, I'm ready to fight over this one…just go ahead and try me." he gave her a wicked smile and closed the distance between them. "After all, we need to finish what we started at the house." He gave her a slow wink and leaned down and licked her lips with his tongue. She gasped and he forced his tongue into her mouth, pushing past her teeth and swabbing the back of her mouth. He sealed the connection with his mouth pushing against hers.

Kagome gasped as he bombarded her mouth with his and stifled a moan. She tried to push against his shoulders but to no avail did she succeed. She shut her mouth tightly as he pulled back and frowned at him. She gave him a playful shove and a defiant stare.

InuYasha laughed at her stubbornness and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "You really want to keep fighting, Princess?" when she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow he grinned. "I should have figured as much." He let his hand dip between her exposed legs and teased her with the flick of his finger. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. He once again took advantage of the situation and covered her mouth with his and placed his tongue back into her mouth.

A voice broke the silence that lingered like molasses in the hut. And it was a very cold and demanding voice at that. "Honestly, baka, do you have _no_ decency? Keep it in your pants for tonight, InuYasha…do you think you can manage that?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and glared over his left shoulder to the cot on the other side of the room. He sneered at the legs hanging off the end of the cot and shouted back, "shut up, Sesshoumaru. I'll do whatever I fucking want to…"

Rin was the next to shout back at the flustered boy, "look, I think everyone in this fucking cabin is frustrated to shit but guess what…deal with it. InuYasha, you don't like it, take your fucking hand and go out back. Leave poor Kagome alone!"

InuYasha felt his face growing red as he screamed back at Rin, "maybe your boyfriend needs his hand…" InuYasha felt his head being turned by a hand on his chin and was silenced when a pair of lips crashed against his.

Kagome kissed him with everything she had in her until he was decently still. She pulled back and glared at him. "Just shut up tonight, InuYasha...please? I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with this. Lets just go to sleep…"

InuYasha growled but still wrapped an arm around Kagome and flipped them again, landing on his back with her curled against his chest. He winched in pain from the wounds but blew it off as he pulled his coat over their legs, trying to keep the heat in. The cots didn't even have blankets. 'This shack has to be here from like the fucking feudal era or something…god this place sucks!'

Kagome snuggled her head into to fit in the grove between his arm and his chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you InuYasha."

InuYasha glared down at her and shook his head slowly. 'I'll get you Kagome…just you wait. I'll get you good.'

Somewhere a few minutes after everyone had fallen asleep, an echoing knock at the door jolted the four awake. InuYasha was the first out of bed and was holding his brother's berretta while glaring at the door. Sesshoumaru was on his other side, Toikijyn held firmly at his side. The two looked at each other and nodded slowly. InuYasha reached out and unlocked the door and kicked it open, pointing the gun at the person outside of the hut, ready to blow their head off it need be.

Miroku jumped back as his friend shoved a gun in his face and Sango yelped. "Holy fuckin shit man, don't shoot!"

InuYasha lowered the gun and glared at the two. "What the fuck are you…" he sniffed once and glared at the wound on Miroku's shoulder. His eyes widened as he glared about outside the hut before ushering them inside. "Oi Miroku, what the fuck happened to you, monk?"

Sango lowered Miroku to sit on the cot that Kagome had cleared off for him. They could sleep on the floor…Miroku was wounded and had precedence over them. Sango was by his side in a second, her hand gently supporting him from falling over. "Two guys ambushed us in his apartment…I take it as someone got to you guys as well." Sango ran a hand through her loose hair and sighed. "He took out one guy…but….err…" Sango glanced around the hut worry etching her face.

Rin was the first by her side, kneeling in front of her. She put a hand on Sango's knee and looked at her cautiously, "Sango, who was it?"

Miroku groaned and called out in a rather dry arid tone, "he was a crooked cop…saw the badge."

"_Fuck_ me! Damnit to hell, we're in shit now! A cop Miroku?" InuYasha paced back and forth in front of the two, scratching his head with the hand holding the gun, "how could you be so careless? Damnit all…now the cops are going to be after us as well…"

Kagome spoke up before InuYasha could, "shut up, InuYasha, for all you know those guys laying dead in your house could have been cops! Naraku owns the cops or did you forget that?"

Sesshoumaru stroked his chin, deep in thought, a thin frown etching his features, "Miroku, you are here with me and InuYasha for the next few days. We have to lay low until something blows over. We need a plan…we have to expose Naraku and we need to do it quickly." Sesshoumaru glared at the boy wielding the gun like a toy and reached over and plucked it out of his hand. "You'll shoot your eye out with that thing, baka."

Kagome eased Miroku to lay down on the cot and ran to the bathroom. She grabbed a bar of soap that Rin had packed and a washcloth. Soaking it in hot water, she returned and stared at the wound. His arm was starting to lose its color and he was saying it was numb. "This is not good…Miroku, you should go to a hospital."

Miroku shook his head and poked at the wounded flesh while grimacing, "I can hardly feel it…" he blinked a few times and sighed, "I can't go near doctors…doctors are required by law to report gun shot wounds…they would investigate and hey, a dead cop in my living room won't help."

Kagome dabbed the wound with the washcloth, cleaning the abrasion. "We need something to sanitize the wound….something to disinfect it."

Rin gasped and ran to her bag. Digging through her bag, she pulled out a bottle of absolute vodka. "Here…use this."

Kagome took the bottle carefully, raising an eyebrow to her. She stared at Miroku for a moment then handed him the bottle. "Take a deep swig…this is going to hurt!"

Miroku grasped the bottle and scowled. After a moment of shaking his head, he took a long gulp of the vile liquid. He pulled the bottle away and coughed once, the alcohol burning his throat. He handed the bottle back to Kagome and took a deep breath. "Damn Rin, what's with the hard liquor?"

Rin shrugged sheepishly and turned to find both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha glaring at her. "What…I figured after all that shit we would need it!"

InuYasha nodded, obviously impressed by her choice of hard liquor and gave Kagome a wide grin; "try not to use all of that…that can really help me sleep tonight…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she poured some of the liquid onto the cloth she was holding, "I'll give you something to let you sleep tonight…" though she meant it as a threat…something to knock him out…she knew how it sounded and blushed profusely.

InuYasha grinned like the Cheshire cat and cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "hey now…don't promise me things that you won't keep up your end of the bargain on."

Kagome dabbed his wound with the cloth and Miroku grimaced. She chose to ignore the grinning boy behind her. "Gomen Miroku…but I have to do this…"

InuYasha pushed past Kagome and grabbed the cloth from her hand. "Don't torture the poor boy…let me." he grinned and poured liquid from the bottle over the gash in his arm. Miroku howled in pain and InuYasha patted the wound with the cloth, soaking up the excess liquid. He then took off his wife beater and wrapped it around the wound. Only after making sure his wife beater was securely around the wound, he released the tourniquet. Miroku's eyes widened with the blood rush to his arm and swayed slightly in his seat. "Holy shit dude…that's a head rush to remember…. oh, that don't feel to good."

Sango crawled onto the bed next to Miroku and pulled him back to the pillows. Laying him on his side, she brushed his bangs from his face. "Get some sleep Miroku…you'll be okay in the morning."

Miroku gave her a small smile and kissed the hand that was gently tracing his cheek. "Stay with me?"

Sango glanced at the others, her cheeks pinking then nodded once. She crawled up in front of the boy and put her head into his chest. "Try to relax Miroku…I know it hurts…but maybe you can…" she paused and groaned when she heard a slight snore coming from the boy. "Well…guess he's okay." She looked over her shoulder at the four others, who were watching them carefully. Even Sesshoumaru had propped himself up on his elbows to stare at the duo. "What?"

Kagome grinned and shook her head. "Nothing at all. I do suggest we get some sleep, we do have school in the morning."

InuYasha turned to glare at her, his eyes wide. "You have got to be fuckin kidding me. You cannot go to school Kagome…you can't. To many people out there are ready to fuckin kill us!"

Kagome shrugged and put a finger to his chin, shutting his gaping mouth, "and if we don't go…we fail. I cannot fail my classes InuYasha…"

Sesshoumaru scoffed as he lay back down. His normal pristine flat hair was ruffled about his head and dark circles were forming under his eyes. Everyone was beat and it was known. "I did not know, Kagome, that failing your classes was worse a fate then dying."

Kagome gave him a shallow laugh and a glare, "then you do not know my mother."

Rin shrugged and laid down next to Sesshoumaru on the cot. "We can't stop living our lives…why am I the only one who seems to understand this? Besides, if we disappear, Naraku will chose to come at us vicariously through other people we care about. I would not put it past that bastard to try to take out Souta or our other friends…" she felt Sesshoumaru tighten his grip around her waist trying to sooth her. It worked.

Kagome nodded in agreement with Rin, "I'm going…I don't care if you don't. Sesshoumaru should not go cause I'm starting to believe your first on Naraku's shit list, nor should Miroku cause well…he's wounded. But if I don't go, its gonna be conspicuous."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and glared about the hut. "Hey, just where the fuck are we supposed to sleep? You gave our bed to the lechers…"

Kagome shrugged and sat down on the floor. "I don't care about sleeping the floor…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and sneered. "Do you care about an earwig climbing into your ears? Or how about finding cockroach eggs in your hair? Do you care about that?"

Kagome bolted off the floor, shivering and wiping off her clothes at the thought of the insects. She turned and glared at the now laughing boy. "So what do you suggest InuYasha…where do we sleep?"

InuYasha scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "fuck if I know…you, wench, are the one who gave up our bed."

Kagome sighed and glared over her shoulder at Sango. "Hey Sango…do you have thirty bucks so we can get a hut?"

Sango blinked herself awake and stared foggy eyed at the girl. "i…no…we ran….i don't keep change in my car. If you want, I can roll him over…"

Kagome threw a glance at InuYasha who simply crossed his arms and scowled. "No, that's okay…I think we are going to go sleep in the car." She turned and gave the boy a small smile. "Sango, can you lock the door behind us?"

Sango blinked again and sat up. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go off sleeping outside in the open. What if Naraku or his lackeys come looking for us and see you two? Bullets can pierce glass you know."

InuYasha growled and rolled his eyes. "Sango…don't scare her. I am not sleeping at the foot of your bed like some fucking dog…"

Kagome turned to face him, her eyes confused…erratic. "What do we do? Which is the better choice, Earwigs or bullets? What is the lesser of two evils?"

InuYasha glared at Sango as he grabbed Kagome's hand, "do you see what you did? You confused the poor girl." With a grunt, he pulled Kagome to the door. "we will be in the car…where its warm…and where the roaches can't get us." he grimaced and opened the door, pulling her behind him. As the door slammed, Sango stood slowly and locked it. With a sigh, she shook her head and spoke to no one in particular. "I don't think it's a good idea…"

A voice cut through the dead air. "He just wants to get her in the backseat…."

Sango laughed and glanced over at the opposing bed to see Rin crack an eye open and give her a wink. Sango returned to her cot slowly, "Do you really think Kagome would let him nail her in the back of her car?"

"You apparently don't know my brother very well…if he wants something, he won't stop until he gets it."

Rin turned on her side and pecked Sesshoumaru on his lips with a brief kiss, "sounds like another silver haired gold eyed god I know."

A smile played on Sesshoumaru's lips before he tightened his grasp around her waist and pulled her head back into his chest. "Go to sleep, the both of you. If Kagome is serious about school, then you will need to be awake in a few hours."

Sango sighed and dropped back onto the bed with an echoing thump. It was going to be a bad week; she could feel it in her bones.

Kagome reached the car and unlocked it with her clicker. She opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket before climbing into the backseat after InuYasha. She locked the car once they were inside and sat in the opposing seat from him. "Now what?"

InuYasha gave her a devilish grin and raised both eyebrows suggestively at her, "well, if you're asking me what I want to do…"

Kagome blushed profusely and shook her head quickly. "No, hentai, I'm asking how do you want to do this."

InuYasha gave her another smirk and laid down on the seat, pulling Kagome up by her hips to straddle his waist. "This could work…I've always loved the girl on top…"

Kagome hit him in his shoulder as she glowered at him. "I know where your wounded…I could easily torture you…"

InuYasha licked his lips slowly as she straightened herself out on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and draped her legs over his, covering their bodies with the blanket. He ran a hand through her hair and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I told you not to make promises you could not keep."

Kagome sighed deeply and glared up at the demon, "and I told you to stop being an asshole."

InuYasha scoffed and narrowed his eyes playfully, "and I told you not to call me an asshole, princess."

Kagome groaned and buried her face in his chest, "are we really going to have this conversation again?"

InuYasha shrugged and wrapped his hands around the small of her back. He let one hand drift under her shirt and rest on her exposed backside. "No, but I can think of a couple things we can reminisce on."

Kagome pushed up on the hanyou's chest and glared at him, "if you do not want me to remove that hand from your body, then please remove it from my ass."

InuYasha gave her a frown and pulled his hand back up to her shoulders. "I guess someone doesn't want to play then…"

Kagome sighed and dropped her head back into his chest. After a moment of an awkward silence she felt the need to state, "as I told you before, girls don't always think of sex twenty-four seven…at least I don't."

InuYasha growled in response and rolled his eyes. "Sure Kagome, tell you what, you come to me when you want to play…until then, I won't touch you."

Kagome closed her eyes and shifted her weight to be more comfortable. "Whatever you say…I bet by morning you're all over me."

InuYasha gave her a hentai grin; "care to put a wager on that?"

Kagome shrugged but kept her eyes closed. "What do you have in mind?"

InuYasha thought for a moment then grinned wildly, "Okay…if I am not trying to screw your brains out when we get up in the morning, then you have to finish off what you started at the mansion…" her eyes opened at the comment but she did not respond. There was silence for a moment and Kagome asked in anticipation, "and if you do…" InuYasha laughed lowly and shrugged, "well, if I decide to nail you anyway in the morning, then I would be to think an orgasm from that would be enough…"

Kagome glared at the boy and hit his shoulder again, "how is that beneficial to me?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and parted her bangs and moved them out of her face. "Are we forgetting your last earth shaking experience in the basement a few hours ago? You don't want a repeat of that?"  
Kagome thought for a moment, trying to put off the boy's perversions. "If I'm right and you're trying to get down my pants by morning…"

InuYasha coughed and glared at her, "you're not wearing pants…"

Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly, "okay, if you're trying to 'nail me' when I wake up, then you have to keep it in your pants for the rest of the week…nothing, not a comment not a touch, got it?"

InuYasha gawked at her and internalized the problem. 'I can do this…regardless of how easy it would be to take her…right now…this very…damnit, how the fuck can I manage this one? A whole week without touching her…that's just not fair!' with a sigh, he glared at her. "Fine, you got yourself a deal! But know this, you're going down!"

Kagome scoffed and snuck a hand up to rub one of his tiny triangle ears. "Bring it on dog boy…you're going cold turkey for a week!"

They fell into a comfortable silence, which eventually led to sleep for the two lovers.

Kagome cracked her eyes open with the blinding sun pouring in its warm rays onto her face. She yawned and stretched out her legs, managing to kick the car door in the process. She sat up quickly, shocked at her surrounds and cracked her head against the ceiling. "Shit!"

InuYasha opened one eye then closed it and yawned. "In the car, remember?"

Kagome rubbed her sore head as she leaned back down to rest her now pounding head on his chest. "I forgot…"

InuYasha laughed a rather hearty laugh. "I'm noticing."

Kagome recapped the night before and gasped. It was morning…school would be starting in…. Kagome straddled the boys lap and leaned over between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. She inserted the key in the ignition and read the clock. 6:45 AM.

InuYasha watched the girl with fascination as she went through all these extravagant lengths to get the time…all she had to do was ask him…he did have a watch. Suddenly he became all too aware of exactly how 'exposed' Kagome was in front of him. He swallowed hard and stared at her ass as she leaned in front of him. Recalling the bet they had made, he forced his hands under his body to keep from grabbing her. 'I will not lose this bet…I just won't.' he cleared his throat and muttered, "you got the time, you can sit back down now."

Kagome blushed and sat back, finding herself now straddling his waist. Her eyes met his and her blush darkened. She slowly remembered their bet and her mind began to churn. 'If he wins this then I have to….' She grimaced and turned to look out the door. She looked towards the hut to see if any of the others were up yet. Glaring back down at the hanyou under her she yawned and stretched backwards, pushing her pelvis against his. She heard him groan and a smile played its way onto her lips. An evil plan sprung to her mind…a plan that she was sure he would get her back for ten fold later. She turned and looked down to the wide-eyed boy under her. She leaned down and gently kissed his lips, making sure to rub herself along his rapidly hardening shaft. "Good morning…"

InuYasha hissed out a moan as she kissed him lightly, making sure to give him a good feel of what he could not have. Even through his boxers, he could feel the warmth from between her legs. 'All I need to do is lift her onto me…she's not wearing anything but that damned shirt…' he let out a ragged breath as she laid her head on his chest, kissing his neck on the way down. "That's not fair…"

Kagome gave him an innocent smile and batted her eyes. "What's not fair InuYasha?" following up the innocent act, she pushed herself against his hips for good measure.

InuYasha growled at the pleasure and narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to seduce me!"

Kagome giggled and kissed the side of his neck. "Is it working?" she laughed at his deadpanned expression and kissed his nose. "Live with it." she laughed and leaned her forehead against his.

InuYasha growled as he let his claws sink into her upholstery. He would have flipped her over and made sure she would not be able to walk for a week if they hadn't made that stupid bet. 'It will be worth it…then again, I'm sure that if I asked her…' he groaned and sneered, "sneaky bitch, trying to seduce me…keep it up and I swear to god I will fuck you three ways from Sunday!"

Kagome let of a gasp and narrowed her eyes at the demon below her. "That's just raunchy!" she checked her temper before upsetting him and allowing him to win the bet. A though suddenly came to her mind…she had to be at school in less then an hour. They were a half hour away from school and all she had to wear was this ratty tee shirt. She groaned and looked into his eyes. "I need to go to my house…"

InuYasha placed his hands on her hips and stared back at her. His brain was not working right…all he saw was the goddess on his lap that was tempting the darkest corners of his brain. His eyes drifting over her body, he muttered the first thing that came to his mind, "Why?"

Kagome looked down at herself then raised an eyebrow. "I don't think the school will appreciate my…attire."

InuYasha chuckled and nodded swiftly, coming more around to his senses. "I completely agree…. you need pants." he fought back the urge to push himself against her to back up his point…he had to keep his mind calm. Yeah right, like that was going to happen. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on anything but what he was seeing. 'Come on, mind, think of something you don't want to see…uhh…. school, yes…school is a good turnoff…. Kagome in school in a short skirt…mmm…shit, no…damnit all!' he screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Kagome gave the boy a small smile before climbing off of him. She opened the door and yawned before stepping out of the car. She helped InuYasha out and gave him a small smile. "I'm going to get Rin and Sango…we should be back by six the latest…"

InuYasha scoffed and glared at her. "You don't actually think I'm going to just let you go by yourselves do you?"

Kagome blinked once and tilted her head to her side. "What are you talking about? You can't go with us…"

InuYasha sneered again then yawned, "the hell I can't! Naraku could be back at school…shit Kouga could be back, or that asshole Dachi! I'm not letting you out of my fuckin sight!"

Kagome sighed as she knocked on the huts door. "Its just us…let us in." she turned back and scowled at InuYasha. "And what if the police are looking for you? You take one step onto school property they could easily find you and arrest you. If they arrest you…" she looked to the ground and sighed.

The door opened slightly and Rin slid out from inside of it, dressed in a pair of tight fitting black sweats and a tank top. Her hair was soaking wet and tied back in a ponytail. "Go…Sango's not going and yeah…come on, let's go." Rin nearly dragged Kagome back towards the car by her arm as InuYasha trailed behind a little slower. Rin seemed overly giddy as she tried to run towards the car, dragging the confused girl behind her.

The door to the hut opened again and a soaking wet Sesshoumaru placed himself in the doorframe, a towel wrapped around his waist. He cleared his throat and the three glanced back. InuYasha made a retching sound and screamed back, "baka, put some fuckin pants on! God, you're blinding the world! What is it with this group and the lack there of fuckin pants?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and called out, ignoring his brother. "Rin…don't think you're getting away _that_, that easily." He turned and frowned at his brother, "InuYasha…if anything happens to her, it's your ass! If anyone lays a hand on her…"

InuYasha frowned and waved a hand at Sesshoumaru, turning on his heels. "Don't worry, no one is going to fuck with your bitch. I'll put my life on that oath."

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Rin, who was ten shades of red, and gave her a small smirk. He mouthed 'just wait' then turned around and closed the door to the hut.

Kagome glared at Rin as she unlocked her car and climbed in. Rin sat in the back as InuYasha called shotgun. "What the hell was that about?"

Rin sat down and sighed, her face still beet red. "Don't worry about it…"

Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly. "You want to know what…you're right, I don't think I want to know…"

InuYasha snickered and glared back at Rin. "You had to do something to aggravate him…he would never debase himself to walk in public like that without good reason…"

Rin shrugged and yawned. "He wanted to take a shower…I kind of led him on then jumped out of the shower, flushed the toilet and ran off to meet you guys, praying you were ready to go."

InuYasha scowled and shook his head, letting a small laugh escape his lips at his brother's expense. "You're evil, Rin. Give a guy a hard on then douse him in cold water…that's just wrong."

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. "…Rin, that was evil…"

Rin shrugged and laid her head back on the headrest. "I'm just really tired and I heard Sango shout that you guys were on your way to get us. She wasn't feeling to good…something about not being able to sleep and earwigs…I don't know."

InuYasha simply grinned as Kagome rolled her eyes.

Rin shuffled her feet in the back the put her head against the seat and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there…I'm just gonna take a nap."

Kagome looked in her rear view mirror and gave the girl a warm smile. "I need to stop by my house first…I need to take a shower and get clothes…we might miss first period."

Rin yawned with her eyes still closed and slurred out, "That's fine…no complaints…just leave me in the car…"

InuYasha scowled and turned to glare in between the seats, "the hell we will…I am not going to just leave you as a take out order for anyone watching the house. You're coming inside…" he groaned as he heard a loud snore escape the girl in the back. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes, "sounds to me like none of them got any sleep….i wonder what we missed."

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued driving. 'I really hope that Naraku has stationed anyone at my house…god, what if they already got Souta? Hopefully he spent the night at Karron's…. god that's pathetic. I'm hoping my fifteen year old brother is sleeping at a girl's house…' with a sigh, she tightened her grip on the steering wheel and pushed the car a little faster.

Kagome pulled into the driveway and nearly threw herself out of the car before she could park it. She ran up to the shrine's front door and threw it open. Her mind would not stop wielding since the first thought of Souta being hurt entered her mind. Something wasn't right and it had started eating away at her. Souta had apologized for dragging the family into this…what was this? Could Souta know more then he told her? 'Could Souta have had...?' Kagome blinked and shrugged away the thought as she opened her door cautiously. Everything in the living room was fine…no bullet holes in anything…nothing in distress. She heard InuYasha call for her to wait up and a moment later he appeared in the front door carrying a sleeping Rin. With a scowl, he dropped her onto the couch. The fall didn't bother her as she rolled over on the more comfortable fabric and muttered something along the lines of 'bad Fluffy…' InuYasha reared back as if burnt and made a face. "I don't think I can stand any more of this mushy shit coming from my brothers. It's like he's an evil drone or something."

Kagome pulled on his sleeve and quietly asked, "Do you sense anything? Anyone in the house…or any…" she gulped, unable to go on.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "I'm not picking up on anything…no, there's no one else here. No blood either so don't worry your pretty little head." he placed a hand on the back of her head and rattled it playfully. "Now go take your shower so we can get out of marked territory."

Kagome nodded and ran up the steps towards her room. InuYasha glanced over his shoulder at Rin then followed Kagome upstairs. He rested his back against the wall outside of her room and waited for her. In a second, she breezed past him and headed for the bathroom. Placing a hand in front of her, he stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned and gave him a curious look. "What?"

InuYasha grinned and pushed her against the wall and wrapped his free hand around the back of her head. Leaning down, he pulled her into a firm and demanding fiery kiss. He felt her body melt under his and he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, demanding access to her mouth. She greedily accepted and let her tongue wander into his mouth as well, as he pulled them closer together. When he pulled back, Kagome kept her eyes closed for a moment, her lips slightly parted. She let out a ragged breath as she slowly turned and stumbled her way into the bathroom, not daring to look over her shoulder. InuYasha counted to ten outside the door then followed her inside.

Kagome turned on the hot water just as InuYasha made his way into her bathroom. She turned toward him and rolled her eyes. "Can't you wait outside in the hall…"

InuYasha strode across the bathroom in two steps and wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her into his chest. He sunk his head down and clasp is mouth over hers and kissed her again. His hands drifted towards the bottom of her shirt and he ripped it over her head, breaking their kiss for a second. He reached behind her and tested the water with his hand and scowled. He turned the cold-water knob slightly, allowing the burning hot water to cool a few degrees. He turned his attention back to Kagome and kissed her again. He rid himself quickly of his shirt and jeans before lifting her body against his. "Wrap your legs around me."

Kagome kissed him back and grinned. Pulling away, her eyes met his. "Why is it everything you say that I end up getting soaked?" regardless of the thoughts that ran through her mind, she complied, lifting herself against his chest.

Downstairs, Rin slumbered away dead to the world, while being completely oblivious to the fact that someone had just walked through the front door of the house.

_ read yet another water adventure about these two at if you want to know._

InuYasha gave her a wide grin and kissed her lips lightly, his heart still pounding against his chest. "I win."

Kagome blinked a few times, her lips dragging over his for a moment before pulling away. "You win what?" she let out a deep groan and pushed against the wall of the shower, trying to keep herself in his arms.

InuYasha moaned as she wiggled beneath him and he made the better choice to slowly pull away from her. "I win the bet." He lowered her to the ground, yet kept his arms encircling her waist.

Kagome stared at him dumbstruck and raised an eyebrow. She turned the to face the water as she let her head roll back into the stream. Lifting her face to meet his, she shook her head slowly, "no you didn't! What do you think we just did?"

InuYasha gave her an evil glare and laughed, "That was out of the car. You said when you woke up I couldn't keep my hands off you…you've been awake and we got out of the car. I win."  
Kagome gawked at the boy for a moment, her eyes wide in the realization that he was right. "but…we….wait…that's not fair."

InuYasha gave her a giant smile and kissed her lips. "Hmm…oh yes, that's right…. live with It." he brought his nose against hers and looked deep into her eyes. His voice was raw and filled with an unquenched desire. "You owe me."

Kagome's mouth fell open as she shook her head slowly, trying to understand exactly what just happened. She sputtered out, "now?"

InuYasha pulled back and gave her a strange look. He laughed then and kissed her gingerly. "No…I'm just saying…"

Kagome sighed, probably in relief, and pulled herself into his chest. "I love you…"

InuYasha cupped her chin to meet his gaze and kissed her fully on the lips. After a warm kiss, he pulled back and let his fingers pull a strand of wet hair out of her face. "I love you too, princess."

She scowled at him, ready to pick a fight when a loud banging on the door jolted her back to reality with a vengeance. The two glared at each other and InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Oi Rin, go back to fuckin sleep! We don't bother you when you're fuckin around with Fluffy!"

A much older and much more pissed off feminine voice retorted from the opposing side of the door. "Rin is still asleep, however, I'm not. Kagome Higosheri, get your ass out here right now young lady!"

Kagome's mouth fell open as her eyes doubled in size. "…Mom?"

UH OH!!!! Got to go………hehe…..


	32. mommy dearest

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 32 mommy dearest

Kagome stared at InuYasha, her eyes nearly falling out of her head. She turned off the water and stared around the room in horror. "Crap…we got to hide you!"

InuYasha sighed as he stepped out of the shower and turned to help Kagome out. "Little late for that babe." He struggled to put his jeans on over his wet body. Running two hands through his hear he turned to stare at her. "She knows I'm in here…its kind of pointless to try to hide me now."

Kagome glared at him as she put on her clothes. "I hate you, you know that, right?"

InuYasha kissed her cheek before glaring at the door. He nodded for Kagome to open it and she hesitated. "Oi Kagome, we're already in for it…just get it over with."

Kagome stomped her foot and let out a low scream, "this isn't fair!" she growled as she pounded her way to the door and swung it open. She grimaced at the sight before her. Her mother was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom door, her eyes wide with anger. She looked tired. Kagome tried to pull the door shut behind her to block her mother's view of InuYasha and her mother simply shook her head. Kagome rolled her eyes and let go of the door. She shifted her weight on her heels, looking around the hallway, the floor, the ceiling…anywhere but at her mother. "You're home early."

Mrs. Higurashi stood up straight and stared at her daughter in shock. She reached forward and grabbed Kagome's chin and forced her to meet her stare. "What, in the name of God, do you think you are doing?"

Kagome tried to pull her face out of her mother's grasp then sighed, rolling her eyes at the obviousness of the answer to her question. "I thought you would have been back a week ago."

Her mother tapped her foot impatiently and took a deep breath. "So you figured with me gone you would bring your partying home? Is that why Rin is unconscious on our couch? To much to drink? Is this what you have been 'hanging out' with Sango to do over these past few weeks?" she looked behind Kagome at InuYasha, who was leaning on the counter in the bathroom, trying to stay out of the argument. "And what about you, young man, are you not even going to introduce yourself?"

InuYasha hadn't wanted to get involved. He especially didn't want to get involved since he didn't have a concealment charm or a baseball cap to hide his ears. He stood grunting and walked up behind Kagome and scratched his head. He glared about the hallway then at the angry mother…god he hated angry mothers…"This is just slightly awkward…"

Mrs. Higurashi scoffed and shook her head slowly; "you're not the one who came home to find your seventeen year old daughter having sex in your bathroom."

Kagome's eyes doubled in size and she cringed. "Mama…it's not how it looks…well…I guess it is but no, we were not partying…not at all. Rin's just tired, she hasn't slept well lately…"

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and regarded Kagome's statement bluntly, "well, with this young man's ever so crude comment, I think I can draw my own conclusions about Rin." She shook her head slowly and brought a hand to her forehead. "I leave for two weeks, Kagome, two weeks and this is what I come back to? I left my very mature, very responsible, very innocent daughter in charge of her brother and her own actions. Suddenly, my mature daughter is gone and in her place a girl who is having sex in my bathroom with a boy that I can only gather that you just met. You always introduced me to your friends first, Kagome, and I know I've never met him! Do you plan on telling me just what the hell you've been thinking?"

Kagome winched at her mother's tone and tears filled her eyes. "Mama, it's really not like that! Yes…I met InuYasha about three weeks ago but it's more then that. We haven't been apart since…" she bit her lip and closed her eyes and cursed under her breath. 'wrong words, Kagome…good job!' She wanted to let out an exasperated sigh but InuYasha beat her to it.

Kagomes mother's face turned five shades of red as she stared at her daughter in anger. "_You what_? What do you mean you haven't been _apart_ since? Kagome…have you had him staying here with you and Souta?"

Kagome waved two hands in front of her body and shook her head. "no…not at all!"

Mrs. Higurashi threw both of her hands into the air and nearly screamed, "so you left Souta home _alone_ to stay with him!"

Kagome winched at the derivation that her mother came to. "no…not really…Souta …uhh…well…he hasn't been home either."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slowly, her eyes wide with sheer panic. Glaring at Kagome like she was a stranger, she slowly asked, "Who are you and what have you done with my children? _My_ daughter would never act this way!"

Kagome couldn't help the tears that began to stream her cheeks as she stared at her mother. "Mama, please…let me explain…"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slowly then with lightning fast speed, reached out and slapped Kagome across her cheek. "There is no need for explanations…I get the picture…you've been sleeping with a man you hardly know, pushed your brother out of the house to find somewhere, god only knows where, to stay while you were gallivanting with a man who for all you know, could be a serial killer! Kagome, I'm gone for two weeks and you turn into a whore…"

InuYasha growled dangerously and pulled Kagome back from her mother, glaring daggers at her. If she were not Kagome's mother, he would have killed her already. "Don't hit her…consider that your warning. Kagome is NOT a whore and for you to think of your daughter in those terms is sickening, absolutely disgusting. How can you even think of your child in those terms? I've known Kagome for three weeks and it feels like a life time and hearing you, the woman who raised her and being one who has known her for her entire life, call her that…. you don't know her at all! Look, I'm not a serial killer, I can promise you that. Before you get anymore bent out of shape, I think you need to hear Kagome out…you owe her that!"

Mrs. Higurashi snapped her attention to the boy behind her daughter, "and you…what kind of man convinces a seventeen year old girl to sleep with him within days of meeting him? What the hell are you trying to do to her? I don't give a damn about what you think! I know my daughter and this isn't her! she would never have sex in my bathroom…she would never have sex before marriage! She's made that vow! To break it…" she shook her head and closed her eyes.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but InuYasha got to the answer first. "Look, lady…I don't really care what you think of me. What does matter to me, however, is your opinion of your daughter…"

Mrs. Higurashi held up a hand to the boy and looked to the floor. "I know my daughter…I know she is capable of making good decisions…this however, has not been one of them. Kagome, I thought I taught you…."

Kagome groaned and closed her eyes. 'Here it comes…' she snapped open her eyes and shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'm in love with him, mama!"

Kagome's mother put a hand to her forehead and sighed. Shaking her head she clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Kagome…how _foolish_ are you? I really thought you had _more_ common sense…you don't _know_ him! Kagome, you can't decide if you're in love someone with three weeks under your belt! Love is serious…" Her mother cupped Kagome's chin again and lifted her chin towards the ceiling, glaring at the girl's neck. She let off what resembled a growl before her eyes traveled to the boy next to her daughter, hellfire fuming in her eyes. "What the _hell_ did you do to her neck?"

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, letting her know that she had his strength. He opened his mouth a few times then closed it again. "Those…yeah…" he had to fight his entire inner demon to keep from smirking.

Kagome slapped a hand to her neck and glared at the boy next to her, squinting her eyes. "Did you…"

InuYasha flattened his ears against his head and pulled slightly back from the girl, a little worried by the anger and embarrassment mix on her face. He grimaced and gave her a rather apologetic smile then turned back towards her mother. "Look, you're right, love is a serious word with serious consequences, just like everything in life. Love is a word I have never thrown around easily…never actually used it before, honestly. Not even to my own parents. But I know for sure, I am in love with your daughter. I would die for her…"

Mrs. Higurashi blocked out the ranting boy and glared back at Kagome. "Kagome, its eight o'clock. You should be in school, but instead, you're in the bathroom of your mother's house having sex in the shower. Have you been dodging out of school for these past two weeks as well? Can I not go out of town without you throwing your life away? Jesus Christ, Kagome! And your neck Kagome…Christ…you really have just let yourself fall haven't you? You look like a whore with all those hickeys!"

Kagome snapped…that was it. "Who the bloody hell are you to lecture to me? Let me tell you something, mother, I've grown up. I make my own damned decisions. For these past five years, I've done nothing but try to keep you happy with my grades and my actions. I never lived…I never did anything wrong! Mother, let me tell you about these past two weeks. They have been hell! If InuYasha hadn't come along, I probably would be dead right now!" she heard her mother gasp but she ignored her. "You remember Diegosan…you know, the fucker who killed my father? Yeah, I know about that now too."

Her mother put a hand to her mouth and gently reached towards Kagome who pulled back into Inuyasha's chest. "Kagome…"

Kagome glared daggers at the woman and shook her head, "no, mother, let me finish this. So, yes, I know about Diegosan…what you probably don't know is that he's dead…and hey, Souta might have been involved in that." taking a deep breath, the speed to her words picked up without much breathing between words. She used her hands for feral gestures where needed. "Well, also I found out that Naraku, Diegosan's son, has been raping Rin for six months, whose father was aware of his actions and did nothing to stop him and really abandoned Rin to the bastard. So when I learned about this, I took Rin away from him…he's been trying to kill me since. So InuYasha and his brother Sesshoumaru helped us out…they took us into the mansion. See, his stepmother was really sleeping Diegosan behind his father's back, who also killed his father, and also tried to kill the boys and ended up killing five of Inuyasha's friends…." She took a deep breath, breaking away from her rant.

InuYasha gently rubbed her shoulders and leaned to Kagome's ear. "Princess you're rambling."

Kagome glared at the boy who immediately backed down and she turned to glare at her mother. "So, Naraku tried to rape Rin in school and Sesshoumaru took him out, getting injured in the process…and InuYasha decided to seek revenge for him and was nearly killed until Souta and his new girlfriend, yes I said girlfriend, Karron, found them and one of them shot Diegosan dead…yes, it is possible that Souta killed a man."

InuYasha gasped almost as loudly as her mother did. "Souta?" the two glared at her and waited for explanations.

Kagome blinked once and sighed. "He has yet to admit he did it but I know he did. So yeah…then InuYasha saved me from being kidnapped by Naraku and now we can't be anywhere in town because they are after us!"

Kagome's mother rubbed her face and shook her head quickly, "this has to be a dream…I…no, my daughter would never get involved in stuff like this…my son would never kill a man…" she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "for months, Souta has been asking me about Diegosan!"

Kagome reached out and slapped away her mother's hand from rubbing her face. "This is real, mom, get over it. You didn't think of worrying about Souta going after a dangerous man like Diegosan? And you call me stupid and narrow minded?"

Kagome's mother looked as if she was going to pass out. Putting her back against the wall, she slowly slid down it to sit on the floor. "You have to go to the police…"

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and squatted down in front of her mother. "Look, don't you think I thought of that? I want to…I mean, Miroku was shot and we can't get him help…. but we can't." tears overwhelmed the girl and her voice cracked. "Naraku owns the police, just like how Diegosan did. We need to deal with this, and I can't have you hating me for this."

Kagome's mother glared out from her hands at her daughter and sighed. She reached out and gingerly touched Kagome's cheek. "Honey, I don't hate you…I could never hate you." Tears filled the woman's eyes as she pulled Kagome into a warm embrace, "oh honey, I am so sorry…. i didn't mean…"

Kagome let out a sob of frustration and of release and began crying into the woman's shoulder.

Mrs. Higurashi rubbed Kagome's hair trying to sooth her. She felt tears running down her cheeks as well as she cradled her daughter. "I'm sorry Kagome…I shouldn't have left you…god I should never have been gone for that long. Maybe if I hadn't…"

InuYasha watched the two women crying into each other's arms in commiseration and in an utter feeling of detachment. He couldn't comfort Kagome's tears and that knowledge alone tore a hole in his heart. He, instead, chose to rest his back against the wall, his hands balled into tight fists.

Kagome pulled back from her mother after a moment and sniffled, "no mom, if you hadn't left I might not have met InuYasha…and regardless of all the problems, I'm glad I did. I can't imagine my life not knowing him." she stood on weary legs and grabbed Inuyasha's right arm. Tugging him forward she placed him in front of her. "Mother, this is InuYasha…InuYasha, my mother…" she gave her mother a small smile that was really a plea for her to at least act civil towards her lover.

Mrs. Higurashi stood slowly and gave the boy a short bow. Shock etched his face as he returned the gesture. She looked the boy over and sighed. "I'm pleased that my daughter has chosen to introduce us rather then sneak this behind my back but I need to say this…"

InuYasha growled at the thoughts that ran through his mind of what she could say…lines that he had heard a thousand times over. 'Stay away from my daughter half bred…if you come near her again, I'll call the police/FBI/fire department or his favorite, I'll kill you dead.' He closed his eyes and braced for the worst.

"If you hurt my daughter…no measure of brute strength will save you."

InuYasha laughed shallowly and gave her a smile as he opened his eyes. 'Maybe I can get to like this woman after all.' He gave her the most sincere smile he could muster, after all, being caught shaking up with her daughter didn't help his pride. "I will not hurt your daughter…I would kill myself first. I'm…sorry…that we had to meet under these circumstances…."

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat and glared back at Kagome. "Yes, talking about…these circumstances…you know you're grounded, correct? And I mean banished in your room grounded."

Kagome rolled her eyes and groaned, "mom…. you can't ground me when I have to fight an evil bad guy for the safety of my friends. You just can't!"

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow to her daughter. "Its not your place to fight crime dear…"

Kagome sighed in frustration and held her hands out in front of her, "then who else is going to? I'm not fighting crime mom, I'm fighting a crime boss! We need to take him down before he comes in here with guns. I'm sure he will just give him time! I'm shocked that he hasn't actually!"

InuYasha nodded once and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "What your daughter is trying to say is that once this basta…man...goes down, then we'll debate her punishment. Until then, she needs to continue staying away from here. And I suggest the same for you. Get Souta and get out of here. I'll have Kagome contact you when it's safe to come back."

Mrs. Higurashi turned slowly to look at the hanyou. "No one will push me out of my house…"

Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly. "They tried to kill Sango mom. Two men hid in her boyfriends apartment…"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, as if trying to get hear right. "Since when did Sango have a boyfriend? Did all these boys materialize out of thin air or something?"

Kagome thought for a moment then shrugged, "kind of…it's really a long story. But mom, you can't stay here…you just can't. It's not safe. Please…"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and glanced about the house. "Kagome, I can't believe you would get yourself into something like this. This is bad, Kagome…real bad. I'll go out of town, dear, but you're coming with me. I'm not leaving my teenage daughter here to be possibly killed in some meaningless battle."

Kagome pulled back from her mother and sighed. "Mom, I'm not leaving InuYasha, who needs to fight Naraku."

Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and waved a hand at InuYasha, "and why do you need to fight Naraku?"

InuYasha sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Because he threatened what's mine."

Mrs. Higurashi slowly glared at the boy and raised an eyebrow, "and what per say, is yours?"

InuYasha didn't say anything; he kept his gaze on the woman in front of him. He knew a trick question when he heard one. His patience was wearing thin and he felt like he really could snap at any minute. He blinked very slowly and turned to look at Kagome. "Are you going to take a real shower now?" he could almost feel her mother's eyes piercing through is back as he swallowed down the grin that was forming on his face.

Kagome glared at the boy before slowly turning to face her mother, her face returning to her shades of red. "uhh…yeah. Mom…please don't kill him while I'm in there…" she backed up slowly, pushing past InuYasha and walked into the door.

InuYasha looked over towards her mother, who was glowering at the boy, then back at Kagome. Slowly, he began to follow her back into the bathroom. A hand slapped down on his arm and he turned to find her mother a foot from him. "I was…err…"

Her mother glared at the boy with anger in her eyes. "We need to talk…"

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, fine…but I am going to tell you this; if you're going to tell me to stay away from your daughter, save your breath. I am in love with Kagome and there is nothing under the sun you can say to me to make me feel otherwise. I will protect her with my life, so don't worry about that either."

Mrs. Higurashi blinked once then again. Looking into his amber eyes, her eyes softened. "I don't want to believe you two are in love yet. I believe that you both are in love with the _idea_ of being in love. There is nothing you can do right now to convince _me_ otherwise. It's how I feel."

InuYasha felt the growl rumbling from the back of throat as he narrowed his eyes. With a snide look, he shook his head slowly, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Kagome's mother crossed her arms and beckoned for him to follow her downstairs. The two walked down the stairs quietly and ventured into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink, InuYasha?"

InuYasha shook his head and dropped into a chair across from where Kagome's mother sat. "No, thank you." he folded his arms and glared defiantly out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath and slowly asked him, "I don't want details…I don't want to know more then I ask, do you understand?"

InuYasha glared back at the woman and stiffly nodded.

"How many times have you and my daughter been intimate?"

InuYasha was tempted to tell her hundreds…he was tempted to go into explicit made up detail…he wanted to make the woman squirm. 'How could this woman think of asking me this? I'm not going to just tell her shit! Damnit all, why is she putting me through this fuckin torture?' he coughed once as his eyes widened a few degrees. "Intimate, ma'am?"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked once and sighed. "Please tell me you know what the word intimate means?"

InuYasha pondered for a moment what the mother of a 'straight A' student would think of her daughter dating a moron. He licked his lips slowly then rolled his eyes. "Twice…this being the second time."

The news seemed to settle her nerves but the next question was one that InuYasha himself did not really think of. "Have you been careful?"

InuYasha could feel the frown form on his lips regardless whether he wanted it there or not. "Careful, ma'am?"  
Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and put a hand to her head. The vein in the right side of her forehead slowly began to pump harder as she tried to control her temper. "Have you used protection…and if you say 'protection ma'am' I will personally make sure you never see Kagome again!"

InuYasha looked out into the other room, praying Rin would wake up or someone would bomb their house…anything to get him out of the death glare. He could lie…it would be simple. Preparing to do so, he turned to smile at the woman and froze. Looking this woman in the eye and lying was like lying to Kagome. He swallowed hard as he realized that he couldn't do this. He hung his head as his ears flattened to his head. "Well…we…that is…."

Kagome's mother held out a hand and sighed deeply. Taking a few ragged deep breaths, she slowly asked, "if my daughter gets pregnant…"

InuYasha seemed taken back at the idea but finished her sentence with the utmost certainty behind his words. "Then I will marry her and we'll have a family."

Kagome's mother pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Tell me how you plan on making an income to take care of your family?" she sighed heavily. 'This is not how the first meeting with the boyfriend is not supposed to go! We should be having dinner and talking of his family. We should be talking about his favorite baseball team…not sex…and mostly not sex with my daughter!'

InuYasha stared at her for a moment then shrugged. "Well, I've always wanted to open my own garage…" he nearly laughed at the blank stare he got from her mother and quickly added, "or I could help my brother in my father's business…. I mean, it is a multi-billion dollar company." He knew he sounded like a snot by the end of the sentence, but he had to add it. He grinned as he watched some of the color drain from her mother's face.

Mrs. Higurashi took a moment to compose herself then sighed. "So you plan on living off your brother's profit?"

InuYasha reared back and shook his head no. "no, I am heir to half the company's profits as soon as I turn eighteen, which is only two months away. My father, before he died, added me into his will…that my brother and me would get half the company's assets. There's a whole bunch of clauses to avoid my bit…step mother…. from getting all of the money."

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow. "And who was your father, might I ask?"

InuYasha blinked then shrugged. "Inu no Tashio."

Mrs. Higurashi stood abruptly from her chair, her eyes widened to an alarming size. "Tashio? You're Inuno's son?"

InuYasha pushed his chair back to distance himself from Kagome's mother. She suddenly seemed…strange. "Yeah…"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and sat back down to her chair, her eyes filled with sorrow. "When did your father pass?"

InuYasha shrugged and leaned the chair back on its two legs. "About ten years ago…my stepmother killed him."

Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and sighed deeply. InuYasha could sense the tears before they began streaming her face. "I…we…Tashio was one of my closest friends in high school…. he was the one who introduced me to Kagome's father." Her eyes darkened as she slowly shook her head. "I lost contact with him after we graduated…we talked briefly but nothing significant." She stared at InuYasha for a moment, her eyes slowly taking him in. After an awkward moment she slowly nodded. "You look so much like him. The silver hair…your golden eyes…I don't know how I missed it." she laughed and shook her head, "your attitude…it all fits. Were you two close?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "as close as Tokyo is to Miami."

Shaking her head, Mrs. Higurashi blinked back tears, "I'm sorry to hear that, he was a great man. Tell me, his son Sesshoumaru…is that your half brother?"

InuYasha gave her a sideways glance and cocked an eyebrow. "uhh…yeah."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly, "how is Sesshoumaru?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and let the chair glide back a little further on its hind legs. "He's a bastard, honestly. He's rude, obnoxious…. he's arrogant and pig headed…he's stoic…so fuc…uhh…stoic."

Mrs. Higurashi gave him a small smile. "You're father was like that to outsiders. People who were not close with him…he gave them the ice king routine."

InuYasha let out a deep chuckle, "that must be where he got it from. The way he controls his emotions is kind of scary…really kind of scary. I always wondered where he got it. I never really knew my father…I lived with my mother." he pointed to the top of his head, "as you can see, she was human…lived in Kyoto."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded again and shrugged. "There is always a better person deep down, you just need to be able to bring them out. I learned that being friends with your father. He was a great man and a wonderful influence."

InuYasha glanced out into the living room towards a sleeping Rin. "She managed to get to him…the relationship they have is amazing." He narrowed his eyes and glared back at Kagome's mother. "Please tell me that your relationship with my father was strictly platonic." Sudden thoughts of Kagome's mother and his father entered his mind and he shivered. 'god, that would just be wrong!'

Mrs. Higurashi nodded swiftly, "we never…no. He was my best friend. We traveled the world together though. Our senior year we went backpacking across Europe. That was an experience. We had a great time together. We just…fell away from each other."

InuYasha licked his lips and shrugged, "I'm sorry…wish I could tell you more about my dad. He married my step mother Launia…"

Mrs. Higurashi chocked on a cough and glared at InuYasha as if he had grown a second head. "Launia? As in Dectha Launia?"

InuYasha shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I don't know the wench's name. I don't care about her enough to."

Mrs. Higurashi sneered and shook her head. "That baka…oh that baka. It explains a lot of things though…why he stopped talking to me, why he stopped coming around" her eyes fell on Inuyasha's confused glare and slowly nodded. "What you said…that your stepmother killed him…was it Launia?"

InuYasha nodded swiftly. "That's what my brother accused her of when we saw her last night…and she didn't deny it. She actually admitted to it…though I know Diegosan had some influence in it. I'm going to go out on a limb and say you knew her?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, her eyes glazing over in anger and frustration. "Yes, I knew her. She was leader of the demon clan in our high school. She resented me because of how close your father and me were. She always wanted your father in the worst of ways. He was so cold to her…always was able to slap her back into place with a couple words. But she was persistent!"

InuYasha shook his head slowly. "Then why did they end up together? If my father were like Sesshoumaru…he would never have settled. That would be saying Sesshoumaru is going to end with Kagura, leader of the elites…it just wouldn't happen."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded slowly and gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know it seems so strange…love can be strange, so can loneliness. It is a possibility that your father was lonely and Launia was there. I don't know. If he were still alive, I would seriously give him a piece of my mind!"

InuYasha nodded, "I think you should give Launia a piece of your mind instead!"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and shook her head. "I cannot believe that she killed him. He's dead…and I never knew."

"Never knew what?"

InuYasha gazed over his shoulder to see Kagome standing in the doorway. She had put her hair up into a pony tail and changed her outfit to be a jean skirt that went down to her shins but had a slit up the front of that rose about six inches above her knees. She had a sky blue flimsy top on but was layered by another green long sleeve top that showed off her cleavage. InuYasha gawked for a moment before tumbling backwards on his chair, successfully crashing to the floor with the chair on top of him. "Fuck…!"

Kagome gasped and ran to his side while Mrs. Higurashi laughed ruefully. "Gomen, InuYasha…what were you doing?"

InuYasha struggled to his feet, his face a dark red. "I was…err…nothing, don't worry. Your mother and me have been talking. She knew my dad."

Kagome glanced at her mother with questioning eyes. Suddenly she got the same thought that crossed Inuyasha's mind and she reared back. "You didn't…I mean, you and him weren't…"

Kagome's mother laughed and shook her head. "No, not at all….as I told InuYasha, we were close friends. We were the best of friends actually. He was the man I told you about that I toured Europe with."

Kagome's mouth fell open to an 'o' shape and she laughed nervously. "Oh yes, him, you did tell me about that. Uhh…that's a little strange, isn't it? I mean, talk of a small world. I end up falling in love with your best friend's son."

InuYasha pulled himself to his feet and wiped his hands on his jeans. He was beginning to get a nasty case of going stir crazy. Sure, her mother wasn't a bad person once you got her talking…he could actually come to maybe like this nigen woman. Then again…she still looked like she wanted to kill him. 'the hell she will take away my Kagome! We probably should get the hell out of dodge before she decided to ground Kagome.' Shuffling his feet, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Yeah, ha ha, great catch up…shouldn't we be going?"

Kagome gave him a small smile and put her hand in his. "Yeah, we have to get to school mom."

Kagome's mother stood up and held out a hand to InuYasha who carefully took it. She gave him a firm shake then pulled him a little closer. "You watch my daughter and make sure nothing happen to her. When this is all said and done, I want the both of you back here for dinner…a family dinner." Her eyes fell onto Inuyasha's eyes and she gave him a hard stare, "what we talked about…it better not happen. If I get the slightest thought that you two are still…Kagome will not see sunlight for a long time, understood?"

InuYasha pulled his arm away from the mother and swiftly nodded. He gave Kagome an uncomfortable glance as if begging her to get them the hell out of there.

Kagome flashed her mother a smile before dragging InuYasha out of the kitchen. Passing the couch, she glanced over it. Rin was still sound asleep as if nothing had transpired. She reached down and gently shook Rin's shoulder. "Come on Rin…got to go to school."

Rin rolled over to her opposite side while mumbling, "no fluffy…not getting up…can't make me."

Kagome gave InuYasha a grin and leaned down and whispered, "Get up now before you get Sesshoumaru mad."

Rin popped one groggy eye open and stared at Kagome. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

InuYasha peered over the couch and frowned. "Not here…the bastards hiding. Now get your ass up and get into her fuc…" he threw a glance behind him to find Mrs. Higurashi glaring at him from the doorway. "Uhh…yeah, get into Kagome's car."

Rin sat up on the couch and looked to where InuYasha was staring with a curious look. When her eyes settled on Kagome's mother, she darted off the couch with a squeal and gave the woman a hug. "Mama, I missed you!"

Mrs. Higurashi returned the gesture and patted Rin's head. "You should be in school…you're more then welcome to come to dinner when we finally can all sit down."

Rin blinked a moment then turned and glared at Kagome then back at her mother then back to Kagome. Her eyes filled with shock and amusement before she stepped back towards Kagome. She gave the girl a nod then waved at Kagome's mom.

The three walked from the house and Kagome stopped. Turning around, she clasped her hands in front of her body. "mom…are you going to leave town like we warned you to? The shrine isn't safe and…well…I can't lose you."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a warm smile and nodded slowly. "I'm going to get your brother from school and take him to my sister's out in the country. We'll stay away for a week. Kagome…if anything should happen; I have fifty dollars in a bible upstairs. Take it and call me from a train heading for Kyoto." She reached out and embraced her daughter. Cradling her child in her arms, she looked past Kagome to InuYasha. "Keep her safe, InuYasha…she's what I have left…I love her so much." She embraced Kagome again before pulling back, tears in her eyes.

Kagome wiped one of her mother's tears away with her fingers. "Don't cry mama, you'll be home by the weekend." She kissed her mother's cheek and turned to the others. "Lets go."

InuYasha nodded and reached to capture Kagome's free hand in his. Pulling her to the car, he kissed her cheek before opening the door for her. He watched as she got into the car then closed the door behind him. He turned and gave a small wave towards her mother then got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway.

Kagome's mother stood outside of the house, watching the three drive off down the road with tears in her eyes. After a moment, she took a deep breath and went inside to pack.


	33. Rocks in the road

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 33 rocks in the road

InuYasha pulled the car into the parking lot just as first period had let out. Kagome jumped out of the car and ran into the building, Rin at her heels. InuYasha laughed as he watched then run like bats out of hell to gym to be on time. Laughing he tired to call to Kagome but she was out of hearing range. Shaking his head, he waited for the door to the school to swing shut. Significantly sure she was halfway across the property by then, InuYasha pulled out his pack of cigarettes and stuck one in his mouth. He glanced at the carton of Newport's for a moment, turning the box over in his hands. 'I thought this was a brand new box…when did I open it?' shrugging he stuck it back into his pocket and whipped out his lighter. With a sigh, he lit up the cancer stick and inhaled sharply. With a satisfied groan, he blew out the smoke. "hell yeah this is what I've been missing." He blinked rapidly as the nicotine worked it way into his system. But there was something else...something that made his blood flow a little faster and gave him another jolt. He shook his head, gathering back up his senses. He could feel his pupils dilate with the flow of energy and took another drag before prying the stick from his mouth to stare at it. 'I didn't lace these…I don't think I did. Shit, maybe I did. No…defiantly not weed in them. I know that feeling. This isn't it.' He shook his head and took another drag. 'Note to self, keep these away from Kagome.' He finished off the cigarette leaning on the side of the building before dropping it on the ground and wandering off towards the gymnasium.

Throwing the doors open he walked into the school with a mellow grin on his face. InuYasha made his way through the hallway, strolling his way to class. Looking into trophy cases as he neared the gym, he stared to wind down from his nicotine-induced euphoria. 'I wonder if my father went to this school.' He managed a small laugh. 'Its hard to imagine my father and Kagome's mother being friends…we're they like the four of us when we hang out? Did they get along like Kagome and me, or like Sango and Miroku? Did they laugh? Was my father a good friend?' he felt a pang of jealousy begin to tie knots in his stomach. 'Did he ever win any of these trophies? Did he have his name shouted from the bleachers after winning a football game…a baseball game…was he a jock? Was he a loner?' he paused, his gaze falling onto the last state championship photo of the football team. It had been taken about twenty-two years prior. Though he didn't see his father in the image, he could imagine he was there. 'I never knew him…I know nothing about him. Sure, I remember what he looked like…he looked like that bastard brother of mine. He seemed so cold…so distant. He must have been under so much pressure with Diegosan by time I can remember him…he died. Did he ever tell mother about It, about Diegosan? Did she know?' he sighed and looked to the floor, then let his head roll back to rest the back of his neck on his shoulders. 'I never had a family…I never had the closeness that Kagome wants…that Kagome needs. Do I even know how to give it to her? Can I really give her a family?' he scrunched up his face at the questions her mother asked him. 'She's not carrying a pup…I would know…Sesshoumaru would know and he wouldn't leave me alone about it. No…if she was…I guess that would mean we would need to take care of it…' he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oi, Muttface, what the fuck did you do to my woman?"

InuYasha snapped open his eyes at the voice and rolled his eyes. "Kouga…" he turned on his heels to glare down the hallway in which he heard the wolf demon. Standing at the end of it was a rather angry looking Kouga. With two seconds, the demon was suddenly in front of InuYasha. InuYasha took a step back and crossed his arms, "Sure you're well enough to be in school, wolf shit?"

Kouga glowered at the boy and took another step towards InuYasha, their faces less then a foot apart, "I still owe you for that shit!"

InuYasha sneered, "take another step towards me and I'll give you another weeks vacation, got it?"

Kouga retorted venomously, "I'd like to see you try that shit again!"

InuYasha wanted to pound his face in…he wanted to make sure the wolf wouldn't get up this time but he couldn't. If he were suspended, it would leave Kagome at the mercy of these animals. Turning on his heels, he threw a hand over his shoulder and strolled towards the gym, "I don't need to waste my time on the likes of you! You're pathetic, Kouga!" pausing, he turned around slowly to give Kouga a death glare, "and if you go anywhere near Kagome, I'll kill you."

Kouga snapped back, "get the fuck back here, we're not done Inukuro!"

InuYasha gave the boy a menacing growl, "the hell we're not. I'm gone."

Kouga met Inuyasha's growl, "keep away from my Kagome…I don't know why she smells like you but I'm gonna fuckin change that!"

InuYasha had Kouga by his neck in a second. Turning the demon, he slammed him into the lockers with an echoing thud. "If you touch Kagome, so help me god I will rip your beating heart from your body and shove it down your throat! I will kill you so don't tempt me. She's mine…she's been claimed!"

Kouga narrowed his eyes, "the fuck you did! Kagome would never let something like you defile her…"

InuYasha dropped him to the floor and took a step back, a smirk rising to his lips. "Oh, you'd be surprised at the things Kagome would let me do. As for defiling…fuck you."

Kouga rubbed his neck and shot up to his feet. "The only thing Kagome would let _you_ do is jump off a fuckin cliff! I know Kagome, unlike you dog shit! I know that she wouldn't just give herself up like that!"

InuYasha couldn't help the grin that now spread across his face. He turned away from Kouga before he said anything that would get him in trouble later. He couldn't help the burning need to comment. Knowing he would regret it later, he called over his shoulder, "_twice_ actually…once being in my pool." He could only imagine Kouga's expression and the knowledge that the wolf demon's jaw must have hit the floor. He didn't bother turning around, he just grinned wildly and entered the locker room.

InuYasha got onto the track twenty minutes before the class was over. He had told Floydd that he had overslept, and being the star player on the team currently, it was overlooked. He then took his time finding Kagome and Rin in the class before joining them on the track…more like watched them from the sidelines. There were only a few people on the indoor track…everyone was spaced out. Kagome and Rin walked at their leisure around the track, gossiping about the day. He watched them from the shadows with a smirk plastered to his face. he could hear everything that was said.

Rin glanced at her friend as they walked the oval. "Wait, let me get this straight, you dropped me on the couch and went upstairs to take a shower…and he followed you in?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah, he didn't give me much of a choice…" quietly she added, "not that I objected…"

Rin giggled and shook her head, "its just not fair! You get the time to be alone…me and Sesshoumaru…we haven't gotten a minute to ourselves…and when we do, someone ruins it." she smiled and shook her head slowly, "when InuYasha interrupted us the other day…calling to Sesshoumaru from outside the barrier, I thought Sesshoumaru was going to attack him again. He had the sword and all. It was kind of scary." She laughed softly and shrugged, "but he didn't."

Kagome nodded slowly. "But wait, this morning gets better."

Rin laughed loudly and stared at Kagome, "I would be to think sex in a shower would be a pretty damn good morning."

Kagome blushed profusely and blinked a few times, "well…yeah…but still…it kind of came to a crashing halt when my mom banged on the door and InuYasha answered her."

Rin's eyes doubled in size as she stopped walking. "Are you kidding me? She walked in on you two? Damn, I thought my dad was embarrassing enough…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and slowly added, "well, she didn't walk in exactly…but I would be to think if she was anywhere in the house when we were…uhh…you know…then she had to have…uhh…heard."

Rin gasped and put a hand to her mouth. After a moment, she asked in a fit of giggles, "How loud were you two?"

Kagome screwed her eyes shut and grimaced. "I thought we had woken you up."

Rin slapped a hand to her cheek and doubled over in laughter. "Your mom must have had aneurysm! Oh my god! I mean, my dad caught us before we got any where near that point…"

Kagome exhaled sharply, "yeah, my mom caught us right after that point."

Rin scowled then laughed again. "So you mean…"she laughed again, "that your mom knocked on the door right after you both…uhh…finished?"

Kagome nodded slowly, her face slowly turning red. "Yeah…and if she didn't get the idea right away, well….I'm sorry."

All traces of laugher died on Rin's face as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Why?"

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip and shuffled her feet, "well…InuYasha thought my mom was you and kind of…uhh…restated what just happened."

Rin's eyes widened as she grabbed Kagome's arm. "What did he say?"

Kagome laughed lowly and shrugged, "you want his exact words?"

Rin nodded, though a part of her dreaded what Kagome was about to say.

Kagome took a deep breath then mimicked InuYasha, "'Oi Rin, go back to fuckin sleep! We don't bother you when you're fuckin around with Fluffy,' or something to that accord."

Rin's face had lost some of its color as she glowered at the girl, "what? God, your mom is going to think I'm a whore!"

Kagome sighed and looked at her feet, "she basically called me a whore…I thought InuYasha was going to flip out on her! He really almost did."

Rin blinked a few times and shrugged, "it must be something that runs through the family. Sesshoumaru nearly took out my dad, though I really wish he did."

Kagome frowned, "it hurt to hear my mom think that I've become a whore…I had to convince her that I really care about him. I think she finally understood by time we left. You know…I told her…I've never felt this way about anyone before…I told her that I'm in love with him."

Rin gasped and stared at Kagome, "are you? You admitted that in front of him?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "and he told her the same…yes of course I'm in love with him."

Two hands suddenly attached themselves around her waist. She let out a shriek, as did Rin. "She better be in love with me. After the shit we went through this morning…"

Kagome jumped and turned to find InuYasha behind her, grinning like a fool. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Yes, I do love you…and you know this."

InuYasha kissed her back then kissed the side of her neck. "Yes, yes I do. Now how bout me and you get out of here and…"

Kagome pulled away from the boy and gave him a playful shove. "Don't even think about it, dog boy. Not happening…"

InuYasha pouted and blinked slowly at Kagome, "come on Princes…it could be fun." He gave her a small smile and winked.

Rin laughed as Kagome blushed. Rin shook her head slowly, "Sesshoumaru was right…you really can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

InuYasha scowled at the girl then at Kagome when Kagome answered shortly, "no he can't. He forgot what we did an hour ago." she gave him a short smile and rolled her eyes.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Leaning down, he let his lips slide over her neck. She gasped and tried to pull away but he wouldn't give. Latching onto the one spot he knew he could get to her with, he let his tongue tease the skin. He could instantly tell his plot worked. Kagome became putty in his hands as he let go of the spot and kept kissing her over her neck.

Rin rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the track. "Come on you two…lets move it along before I need to shove you both under the shower to cool you off…oh wait, that's right…you two have a fetish for water."

Kagome gasped at her friend, her eyes snapping open. "Rin!"

InuYasha gave Rin a snide smile as he let go of Kagome's neck for a moment, "Rin, I could take this girl at any point or place. There ain't nothing sacred…"

A deep cough interrupted the three from their private conversation as they turned quickly. Hojo and Eri stood behind them, their eyes slightly wider then normal. Hojo looked very disgruntled. He coughed again and seemed to be fighting with himself to not say something. "Excuse us…you guys are blocking the track…"

InuYasha glared at the boy as he pulled Kagome out of their way by her waist, his mouth still attached to her neck.

Rin glanced from Kagome to Hojo then back to Kagome and sighed. She made sure to give them room to get by.

Hojo walked by with Eri in tote and glanced back at Kagome, "I warned you Higurashi."

InuYasha let go of Kagome for that one. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, homo?"

Eri sneered at InuYasha as if he were a piece of gum on her shoe and reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm. "I'm gonna borrow her for a moment, excuse us." with a yank, she pulled Kagome away from the hanyou before he could get his say in. she pulled Kagome half way around the track, giving Rin a look of 'follow us and I'll throw you off the track' then paused. She glared at Kagome as if she were a stranger. "What the hell are you doing Kagome? The things I've heard…bad things…god Kagome, what happened to your neck?"

Kagome put a hand to her neck and blushed. She felt the anger welling in her body but she couldn't bring herself to start yelling. "What have you heard, Eri?"

Eri paused and looked over her shoulder towards the angry hanyou who was in a yelling match with Hojo. She would have to ask Hojo about it later. Glaring back at Kagome, she narrowed her eyes, "stuff…look, people say that you and that boy were…well…lets just say I've heard not so flattering stuff about you two, midnight and a pool."

Kagome blinked for a moment, taking a very deep breath. If Eri had told her this three weeks ago, she would have freaked out, cried…maybe even passed out. Now…now it just seemed so trivial. 'I let two years of my high school career be ruined because of what people said…because they believed that slut Kikyo was me. I let it bother me…and now that the gossip that people are spreading is true…and I don't care. I…I just don't care.' She smiled in her sudden self-enlightenment and leaned to look around her seething friend to see that InuYasha was doing the same. She gave him a small wave with a rather enchanted smile. 'It doesn't matter…it just doesn't matter. I know who we are…I don't need someone to tell me that. I love him…I really love him.'

Eri looked at Kagome then turned around to see InuYasha giving the girl a shallow smile then returning to his verbal spat with Hojo. She whipped back around and stepped into Kagome's line of sight. "Kagome, focus here. Your reputation is about to be put to shame if you keep going around acting like things are going on between you two…so answer me…are they?"

Kagome sighed deeply and gave her friend a rather annoyed smile. "Tell me Eri, if I said that everything you heard that happened me and InuYasha was a lie…what would you say?"

Eri let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I would say thank god because he's shit! I mean it Kagome, I heard that he raped some girl back in his other school and that's why he was kicked out. We were worried he was going to do the same to you." she narrowed her eyes when Kagome's suddenly darkened. "I mean he's really trouble Kagome…then Hojo told me that you agreed to go out with him and I was ecstatic. Then you blew off poor Hojo for that bastard again! Come on Kagome, he's a drug dealing piece of shit…"

Kagome stomped her foot on the ground, her eyes mere slits. "Look, you don't know him, Eri, so stop talking trash about him. I'm glad to know that you are looking out for me but you just assuming you know him, doesn't do it. If you want to know the truth, then ask. If you want to know who he really is, spend time with him. You might actually like him."

Eri pulled back and stared at the girl. "Kagome…he's a hood! A hood, Kagome! We don't talk to them, remember? They are called hoods for a reason!"

Kagome groaned and nearly shouted, "Because they wear a fuckin sweatshirt! Come on, it's a hoodie! If people called us by our clothing…we would be like the skirts…or legs."

Eri rolled her eyes and held out her hands like the answer was obvious and Kagome was stupid for not seeing it. "They are trouble; drugs, parties, drinking, failing in life, being assholes…come on Kagome…you're a Perfect and belong with such. Like Hojo…he really likes you still, regardless of the fact that you've blown him off like a thousand times now!" she grabbed her friends hands and held them tightly. "Please tell me that everything I heard was wrong."

Kagome tilted her head towards her shoulder and licked her lips slowly. "You heard that we just had sex in his pool, didn't you?" she knew that she wouldn't live down the rumors…but it just didn't matter. With InuYasha by her side, she could conquer an army. She was happy with him and there was nothing anyone could say to change her mind about that.

Eri nodded as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "Tell me its wrong…please Kagome, tell me its wrong."

Kagome gave her friend a warm smile and slowly began walking back towards InuYasha. She gave her friend a smug grin as they walked the track. "It is wrong…it's very inaccurate actually."

Eri sighed out in relief and shook her head, "I thought so…I mean, I never figured you to be the kind of girl to just sleep with some…"

Kagome cut her off as she gave InuYasha a smile. She didn't even look over her shoulder as she walked away from Eri. Calling over her shoulder, she shouted, "the pool wasn't the only place."

((meanwhile))))

InuYasha couldn't hold back his growl as Eri grabbed Kagome from his arms. He reached out to grab her and for a moment wondered exactly who would notice if he hurled the bitch off the track. He narrowed his eyes as he reached out to grab her arm. "I'm going to borrow her for a moment, excuse us." he growled louder at this statement yet remained where he stood. 'She has to handle this by herself. If I keep jumping in, they are going to think I'm forcing her into a relationship. I can't force her against her friends…' he let his gaze wander back to Hojo and he frowned, 'even if they are pompous pricks…'

Hojo watched the girl's disappear around the track before he turned to face the hanyou. It was something he didn't want to do…it was something he was actually afraid of doing. The boy always seemed so aggressive…so malicious. Holding his spot and his breath, he glared the boy in the eye and declared, "I think you need to stay away from Kagome."

The hanyou, who had been watching Kagome be dragged away by the overzealous bitch, turned very slowly to stare at the boy. Rage boiled under his skin and he had to force himself not to reach out and strangle the nigen. "Come again?"

Rin's mouth dropped open. She was going to try to stay out of the conversation…it was something that needed to be had with the two of the boys but for Hojo to have the brass balls to say that to InuYasha, she cringed at the expected reaction from the boy. 'Man, Hojo's going to need a miracle to get out of this one alive.'

Hojo nearly cowered under the angry gaze of InuYasha. He cleared his throat and tried to stand a little taller, trying to mask his fear. "I think you need to stay way from Kagome."

InuYasha felt himself sneer at the boy. Narrowing his eyes he took a step closer to Hojo, "and I think you need to mind your own fuckin business. Kagome's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Shaking his head slowly, he let out a rather pretentious laugh. "Didn't we talk about this a week ago, hobo? I think the conversation went something like this, 'you can't keep me from her, she's mine…' and then you retorted something pointless about your friends who could kick my ass. Then I did this." he reached out and grabbed Hojo by his shirt and turned and slammed him into the wall.

Rin jumped off of the railing she had been leaning on and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Yash, no, put him down. This isn't the way to get your point across." When InuYasha didn't budge, Rin let aggravation slip into her tone, "InuYasha, put him down. Now!"

Looking to his right, InuYasha made direct eye contact with Rin. "Rin, please, I need to have another conversation with our dear Homo here. So if you would be so kind, back off."

Rin frowned then walked to where there were some chairs and sat down, just in hearing range of the boys with a frown plastered on her face.

InuYasha let his eyes thank her before glaring back at Hojo. "Now where were we? Oh yes, then I informed you that I do what I want, when I want. Now I have something to add to that conversation. Kagome and me…see we have something that no one can get in the middle of. Trust me, people have tried…they all ended up in the hospital. Ask Kouga…ask Dachi…they all tried to put their paws on Kagome. She's mine, Hojo…got it?"

Hojo swallowed hard. Sure, when he approached InuYasha two and a half weeks ago he wasn't afraid of the boy…but since then he heard everything that had happened. The four boys he had put in the hospital, the girl he had raped…he didn't want to mess with this guy and get on his shit list, but it was for Kagome. 'She'll come around; she'll have to. I mean, what can this guy give her?' putting his hands on Inuyasha's, he tired to pull away. "Look, put me down. We can talk like civilized people, can't we?"

InuYasha growled but let the boy go never the less. "Look, I'm only going to say this once, I love her. Did you get that Hoho? I'm in love with Kagome…and she is in love with me."

Hojo rubbed his neck while slightly shaking his head. "That's foolish…you just met her. I, on the other hand, know Kagome quite well and can honestly say that she would never do anything brash…then suddenly here you come and she's a different person. I heard rumors…things that have been whispered from people who went to your party. They say you and her…not Kagome, Kagome would never do something like that."

InuYasha took a deep breath…it was the only thing he could do from pounding this human into a bloody pulp. He could feel the anger overtaking his soul. How dare this boy take part in rumors about Kagome? Closing his eyes, he tried to center himself. He glanced over the boy's shoulder to see if Kagome was having the same problem with Erin…or whatever her name was…on the other side of the track. He was surprised to see her staring towards him with a stupid happy grin plastered on her face. That sight might have saved Hojo's life. He sighed and gave her a very thin smile before returning to his argument. With a step towards the boy, he pointed his finger at him, "Listen up, Hojo! Stay. Out. Of. It. got it? Stay the fuck away from us. Kagome said something to me the other day and I'm starting to realize that I don't think I'm the only one it applies to. You don't know her at all. You know the front that she's put up in school. You don't know the girl behind it. You don't see what she does when she's alone or for that matter, you don't see us together because you don't want to. She's lived with me for the past three weeks…I think I know her pretty damned well and honestly, she's a completely different person out of school."

Hojo took a step away from InuYasha, his eyes wide with fear and contempt. "Kagome was a good person, a good student before you came in. she never missed school…she never…"

InuYasha let out a loud growl that shut the boy up. Grabbing him again by his shirt, he pulled Hojo two inches from his face. "She is still a good person, she is still a good student. She just has a life now…that's something you should look into getting."

Hojo shook his head, "having sex with boys she hardly knows in pools in the middle of October doesn't classify as having a life. That's just wrong…and it's something I would expect from Kikyo…not Kagome."

InuYasha was about the throw the boy. He heard Rin stand up from her chair and could hear her running for him but it didn't matter. She wouldn't reach him in time. He lifted Hojo a foot off the ground and was honestly ready to send the boy over the second story track into the wooden gym floor below. What he heard from behind him froze his blood as well as his actions.

""The pool wasn't the only place."

InuYasha dropped Hojo to the floor and whirled around, shock running deep in his eyes. 'Did my Kagome just admit that we had sex in the pool…and then some? Did she really just put that bitch in her place?' he glanced down at Hojo who was sitting on the floor dumbstruck…apparently he must have heard the comment as well. With a beaming smirk InuYasha took a step towards the approaching girl. He looked behind Kagome to where the girl who had so rudely dragged her away froze in mid step, her mouth hanging open. Kagome didn't seem to mind though. InuYasha let the smirk slide into a smile as Kagome changed from her nonchalant walk to a mild jog. InuYasha reached out and grabbed her by her hips and swung her around in a circle then pulled her down to rest his lips on hers. It was more of a kiss for show then for pleasure. They both wanted the others to understand and they made their point perfectly clear.

Two gasps echoed from either side of the couple but they didn't care…the kiss that was meant to show off had turned the heat on between the two. InuYasha kissed her deeper, pulling her flush against his chest. She, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer.

Eri watched the two carefully, her eyes wide in realization. Slowly she shook her head then turned and walked towards the exit of the track. "Come on Hojo, apparently our friend doesn't want to be saved…she's already gone." She sneered at the two then grabbed Hojo, who seemed reluctant to give up, by the arm and yanked him behind her.

Rin smiled as she watched Kagome give in to her heart for once and nodded slowly. Blinking, all amusement was gone from her face as she turned to storm after Eri. Pushing open the door behind the two who had just left, she cleared her throat. Putting on the most demanding voice she could muster, she called out to her 'friends' halfway down the stairwell, her voice echoing off the bland yellow walls. "Eri!"

Eri paused in mid step and Hojo nearly knocked her over. The pair turned around, shocked, and stared at Rin. Eri pushed past Hojo and crossed her arms, defeat and the aggravation that accompanied that knowledge etched across her face. "What is it Rin?"

Rin took two steps towards the two then leaned on the railing. "Do you want to help Kagome?"

Eri seemed interested and was baited easily. "Of course but she has it stuck in her mind that…"

Rin held up a hand to stop the girl and glared at her. "Then leave her the hell alone. You say you're a friend but in truth, you're not. You've never been. I've been with Kagome through thick and thin and let me tell you, she's the happiest I've ever seen her. Ever. Hands down." Taking another step towards the pair, her eyes darkened and her tone became very threatening, "and if you think for one fucking minute that I'm going to sit back on my ass and watch you try to come in between her and the object of her affection, your dead wrong. I will kill anyone who tries to hurt Kagome. Leave her alone. Got it?"

Eri shook her head slowly, staring at Rin like she had grown a third head. "You know, give a mouse a cookie…"

Rin's eyes widened and she took another step towards Eri, her hands clenched at her side. "What the fuck are you implying?"

Eri's eyes flashed with a fiery rage as she closed the distance between her and Rin. "I'm saying, Rin, that both you and Kagome suddenly think you're untouchable, that because you're with these badass dudes that you're the shit. Let me tell you something, you've both become trash."

Rin reached out and slapped the girl across her face. Eri turned with the blow and grabbed her face, tears filling her eyes. "How dare you? You don't know shit Eri! What grief do you have with InuYasha besides for the fact that he managed to take your friends heart?"

Eri stared at Rin, her eyes filled with a mix of sadness and anger. "I can't believe you just hit me…"

Rin crossed her arms, ready to defend herself against any blow Eri could dish out. "you are so out of line…"

Eri shook her head slowly, "what about us Rin? When did we become roadside luggage that you can just drop at the slightest whim to only pick up weeks later when your hearts are broken? What are you going to do when these jerks finally show their true colors?"

Rin slowly shook her head, a mix of amazement and irony twisting circles in her eyes. "Is that what this is about? You're jealous?"

Eri crossed her arms and stuck out her chin. "I'm worried Rin, scared for my so called friends…not jealous."

Rin laughed a very cynical laugh. "You're fucking jealous! My god, why didn't I see this earlier?"

Eri grabbed Hojo's arm and turned on her heels with a huff. "I'm not jealous, Rin, of your trashy, arrogant, self diluted boyfriends. I just think they turned you both into whores…and that is what you're going to remain when they dump you like yesterday's trash. And that is what you will be to every person in this school; trash."

Rin called on all the power she had to not attack the girl at the bottom of the stairwell. Instead, she focused her anger into swinging the door open. She called out loudly, "backstabbing bitch!" She let the door pound closed behind her as she reentered the track. InuYasha and Kagome were just as she had left them and Rin let out a low groan. "can you two please not do that in front of me until Sesshoumaru can come back to school?"

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and glanced about, confusion overtaking her face. "where…where did Hojo and Eri go?"

Rin stared at Kagome dumbfounded for a moment then began to laugh hysterically. She walked while laughing, tear brimming in her eyes, and pushed her way between the two. Stretching up, she wrapped her arms around Kagome and Inuyasha's shoulders. "That was priceless. Absolutely priceless."

The three walked off the track laughing, not taking notice to the other three who sat at the opposing side of the track, glowering at them as they walked off.

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly for the three. Kagome had thought it was going to be hell on earth, facing the school that knew of her tryst in the pool. But with Inuyasha's hand in hers, she just turned her cheek to the one's spreading the rumors. Lunch was a little difficult…the minute the three entered the cafeteria all conversation died. It was like walking through a crypt. InuYasha put his book bag down on the lunch table and pulled out his cigarettes. He glared about the cafeteria and sighed. Turning to Kagome he slowly shook his head. "I need a fuckin smoke…I'm going outside. You want to come?"

Kagome scowled at the boy and shook her head profusely. "That's disgusting," she said in a matter of fact tone while staring at the stick in his fingers.

Someone snickered a few tables away and Kagome could just about hear, "sure she sucked him off…" from someone's mouth. Her cheeks flushed and InuYasha noticed immediately. He began to growl and glare about for the offender. Kagome reached over and took his chin in her fingers and turned him to face her. "Don't worry what shit they say, they don't know what they are talking about."

InuYasha blinked once then sighed. Nodding slowly, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "I'll be back."

Kagome smiled as he pulled back and waved before grabbing Rin's arm and pulling her towards the lunch line. They stood silent, watching people stare at them like they were some type of exhibit in the museum.

Two guys, seniors who they did not know, turned around and smiled at the girls. One, a blond with dark eyes, smiled at Kagome and gave her a wink. "InuYasha threw a nasty party…tell him that if he's gonna do it again, to let the senior class know. It was wicked nice." He slowly let his eyes linger over Kagome, undressing her with his gaze, then smiled, "and if you feel like giving out anymore freebies in the pool baby, you call me."

Kagome's jaw fell open and the other boy, a long black haired boy with cold brown eyes, laughed and patted his friend on the back. He glared at Rin and smiled, "there's always the empty bathroom for us baby…I know how you've gotten freaky in there with Naraku a couple times…"

"will you just shut the fuck up Ming and get your fuckin food so you can feed that fat mouth of yours? Has anyone told you that you're an asshole?"

all four turned around to find Eri standing at the entrance of the line, her hands planted on her hips. Kagome and Rin stared in complete confusion as the boys stared in shock. They grabbed their trays and waded off into the crowd, their heads hung low.

Kagome gave Eri a half smile before turning her full attention to Rin. Rin's face was pale and her eyes filled with tears of hatred. She threw down her tray and pushed her way past Eri out of the line. Kagome ran after her, pausing at Eri. She gave her one slow nod of gratuity then asked with a scowl, "how widely known is the rumor of her and Naraku?"

Eri returned the nod with a soft smile then sighed, "I heard it the first time this morning…I think it started going around when people learned that you and InuYasha were…well…you know." She grabbed Kagome's arm as she brushed past the girl and timidly said, "I was really out of line…I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know why I've been so nasty about it and I really am sorry. I shouldn't have tried to interrupt without really getting to know him. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me…"

Kagome put her hand on Eri's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "it's okay…but we need to find Rin. Eri…Rin never…" she paused, not wanting to expose Rin's secret. People tended to treat rape victims different…like outsiders. She didn't want to see Rin's whole life go in that alley.

Eri was by Kagome's side walking towards the direction that Rin fled. "Rin never what?"

Kagome sighed and looked at the girl. "Look, you need to stop that rumor. I know that you're a main focus of the rumor mill…don't deny it. I'm not trying to accuse you of anything but you have to stop that in its tracks. She never…."

Eri nodded quickly as they reached the hallway. "She didn't sleep with Naraku, I got it." The two gazed about the hallway and noticed the girl's bathroom door swinging slightly on its hinges. Eri nodded towards the room and they slowly approached it.

Kagome put a hand on the girl's shoulder and stopped her. "look, Eri…what exactly is the rumor that is circling about her and Naraku?"

Eri seemed hesitant to tell her and Kagome gave her a hard stare. Crumbling under the pressure, Eri shifted her weight on her hips. "Yara Zhang was told by Julio Suarez that got it from Numi Jio that she saw Naraku leave the girl's bathroom about a week ago and then like five minutes later Rin ran out of the bathroom, looking through the hallways as if she thought someone was would see. So when Numi told Julio, he asked Naraku who didn't deny it and actually said that Rin had been sucking…"

Kagome held out a hand and stopped her friend's rant. She didn't want to hear it. with what came out as a growl, Kagome peered at Eri, "Eri, Naraku raped Rin."

Eri's mouth fell open for the fourth time that day as she digested the news. "what? Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded sternly. "I'm positive, trust me. he probably had forced her to…well…you get the picture. That cannot be allowed…"

Eri clenched her fists at her side and shook her head slowly. "I'll put that bastard in his place. How dare he lay a hand on Rin?" Eri gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "That's why Sesshoumaru handed Naraku his ass in the library?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "he apparently walked in on Naraku trying to force himself on her. Sesshoumaru was hurt pretty bad…but not as bad as Naraku."

Eri's face dropped and she really looked like she could have cried. "I feel like such an ass. Sesshoumaru stood up for Rin and was nearly killed for it. God, I'm so sorry Kagome…"

Kagome gave her a smile that slid from her lips instantly. She looked at the door that she was sure Rin had run to and sighed. "Maybe you should stay here…"

Eri shook her head no. "I have to apologize…we had it out in the stairwell and I said some really bitchy things."

Kagome sighed then nodded. The two wordlessly entered the bathroom. Kagome walked up to the single closed stall door and held her breath. She could hear Rin sobbing inside of it. Tapping lightly on the steel door, she tenderly called out, "Rin, its me…open up."

Rin sniffled and called out in a voice Kagome had hoped she wouldn't hear again from the girl…a voice that was so broken, so hurt. "I need time, Kagome…please."

Kagome leaned on the door and sighed. "Rin, Sesshoumaru would be very disappointed in you right now, you know?"

Rin sniffled again then opened the door. Her eyes were red and tears streaked the girls face. "I don't care."

Kagome gave her a smile and pulled Rin into a hug. "Don't lie to me Rin…I know you do. You can't let the gossip get to you. We know its not true…and he's gonna go down for that shit as well…just wait till Sesshoumaru gets down wind of it. He'll rip Naraku's balls off."

Rin let out a stifled laugh and leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder. "How can anyone think I would touch that bastard? That's…ugh…that thought alone makes my skin crawl!"

Kagome nodded in agreement and understanding, "I'm so sorry Rin. I wish I could hurt those guys…" she gave her friend a warm smile, "do you want me to sick InuYasha on them? He'd do it you know?"

Rin laughed and wiped her eyes. "You're right, this is stupid for me to cry over. They don't know shit…they don't know what I've been through…" her eyes fell on the girl behind Kagome and her face suddenly turned impassive. She blinked once as the girl slowly approached her. "What do you want? Are you happy? Is your day completed now that you got to see me cry?"

Eri chewed on her lip, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry Rin…I'm sorry for everything I said, for everything I did. I'm sorry for what Naraku did to you…I swear to god I'm going to set everyone straight if I have to scream it from the rooftops. I want to help…I feel so bad. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Rin glared at the girl for a moment before looking at Kagome. With a small smile, she asked Kagome, "So what do we do? Do we accept her back or make her walk the plank for mutiny?"

Kagome smiled and hugged Rin again. "I think we all have betrayed each other at one point or another. I think we need to start clean…start new. I think we need to do away with these stupid cliques while we're at it."

Eri gasped but chose to keep her mouth shut, which didn't go unnoticed by the other two girls. Eri cautiously walked up to the other two and gave them a pleading look. "Are we okay?"

Kagome gave Rin a smile and she slowly returned it. Holding out a hand, Kagome pulled Eri into the embrace. "Yes, we're okay."

The three hugged for a moment before pulling back and Eri sighed. "Now what?"

Kagome laughed and grabbed her friend's hands. "We eat lunch, I'm starving!"

The girls fell into a fit of laughter as they walked out of the bathroom just like old times…old times that had been forgotten with the passing of time.

InuYasha leaned against the brick wall of the school, savoring in the blissful toxins of the cigarette in his hand. Taking another drag, he put his head onto cold bricks and frowned. 'This have been to quiet in school. With Kouga back and with Naraku having to be lurking around here somewhere…something has to be going on…I'm missing something and I know it.' he took another drag and blew the smoke into the frigid air. The nicotine helped ease his worries…helped let his mind clear. He wanted to say that the cigarettes had something in them…maybe a sedative he had laced them with. He was sure to check the one before he lit up, just to be sure that it wasn't anything to bad. In fact, he hadn't been able to find anything. He chalked up the reason for his euphoria to the simple fact that he hadn't smoked in a week or so. Its not that he needed it…but it sure as hell felt good. He closed his eyes and slid to the ground to sit. Finishing off the first smoke, he was tempted to light up another before a voice cut through the air.

"yo man, I'm glad to see you're still breathing!"

InuYasha opened his eyes to find Koi leaning on the doorframe of the school, tints of worry lining his face. "Yeah, I'm still alive and kicking for now." he picked up a stone and threw it, way off course, at the boy. It fell to the ground by his foot. "you bastard, you high tailed it out of my place like a bat out of hell! What happened to cleaning up?"

Koi raised an eyebrow and kicked the rock back to InuYasha. "Dude, your brother went postal! You really think I'm gonna hang around when your brother was wielding a fuckin sword? Are you nuts?"

InuYasha shook his head and rolled his eyes. "He didn't hurt anyone…"

Koi raised an eyebrow and seemed shocked. "Dude, he impaled you! That's when I was out, when he stuck that thing through your chest! How are you still alive?"

InuYasha frowned and turned to look away from the boy, glaring out into the parking lot. He had managed to snag a baseball cap from Souta and was in no hurry to take it off. "He got me in the shoulder, not the chest. Sure, hurt like a bitch but I'm fine."

Koi snorted and sat down next to the hanyou. "I'm sure it did…but InuYasha…he got you in the chest, I know what I saw!"

InuYasha sighed and glared at the boy, "and I know where the fuck I was wounded. Are you done yet?"

Koi gave him a sly smile and shook his head. "Not nearly. Okay, so you were stabbed in your shoulder by that manic, fine. What's this now that I heard about the pool?"

InuYasha laughed ruefully and shook his head. "I know I shouldn't have done that then. I should have fuckin waited."

Koi gave him an all-knowing smile, "so it is true! Dude, that rocks!"

InuYasha shrugged and lit up another smoke, trying to hide the pink tint to his cheeks. "Yeah well…"

Koi's grin widened as he prodded InuYasha with his elbow. "so you and Higurashi, huh?"

InuYasha nodded once, his feet becoming his main focus point.

Koi let out a scoff and shook his head. "I don't get you man. One minute you're telling me and the guys that she's a perfect angel and no one can touch her, then you're telling us that she's a slut and a bitch then you're fuckin her in your pool. You gonna tell me what the hell that's about?"

InuYasha shook his head and shrugged, "love can do funny things to you. Can really fuck with your head, ya know?"

Koi's jaw fell open as he stared at InuYasha. "Love? Love! Tell me man that you did not just say you're in love with her!"

InuYasha grinned slightly and inhaled on the cigarette. "Yeah, I did say that and yes, I am."

Koi smacked a hand to his forehead and shook his head rapidly from side to side. "no, no, no! You're not supposed to fall in love with her! Dude, cheerleaders are fuck toys, not girlfriends! I thought you figured that out when you laid claim to her. I thought that's what you wanted her for. You know, the three f's! Find em, fuck em, and forget em. Relationships, let alone love, should not factor in!"

InuYasha couldn't help the growl the slipped out of his mouth. It was a very possessive, very non-debatable growl. "I, in no mind frame, ever had the intentions of committing the three f's with Kagome. I'm serious man, don't even say that. That could so put me in the dog house if she thinks for one moment that was my intention," he turned to glare at the boy, "which it wasn't. Ever. So get it out of your head."

Koi shrugged and slowly stood, brushing off his jeans. "Girls like that are nothing but trouble. She's a Perfect, dude! You can't in your right mind want that! they are all materialistic…all mushy hallway couples. You know…the kind that only kiss in public and you really think that's as far as their relationship goes."

InuYasha gazed up at the boy, a smirk on his lips, mischief in his eyes. "I think Kagome and me have already proved more then a 'hallway couple'. Pool, remember?"

Koi gave him a grin of his own and shook his head. "I still can't get over the fact that you nailed little miss Pristine in the pool…or at all for that matter, and in a matter of a week. Dude, I bow to you."

InuYasha laughed and shrugged. "She's not a bad person Koi."

Koi nodded once. "I never said she was. I know she's not. I really like Kagome, she's a nice girl. A very nice girl with a very hot body, might I add? So, you got with the queen bee…do you think you could set me up with that fine piece of tail that follows her around. You know, the other cheerleader?"

InuYasha felt the grin spread across his face as he slowly stared up at the boy. "You mean Rin?"

Koi nodded swiftly, "yeah, she's hot."

InuYasha laughed once, rather scornfully. "Sorry dude, she's taken, claimed, and _way_ off limits. And if you like your heart beating in your chest, I would really suggest for you to drop that thought like a bad habit."

Koi looked rather depressed at the news as his shoulders slumped forward. "by who? Who managed to get to her before me?"

InuYasha shook his head and laughed. "My brother."

Koi punched the air and sighed. "shit man, what's with your family? Tell me he nailed her as well? Well…not that she hasn't given it up before him…"

InuYasha stood up slowly, his eyes narrowing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Koi shrugged and gave InuYasha a quizzical look. "Dude, back down, I'm just saying. I've heard things, ya know? Gossip and shit like that. Next to the blooming, and apparently true, rumor of you and Kagome in your pool has been Rin screwing Naraku in the…"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, InuYasha had him by the collar. He turned and brought the boy an inch from his face, a growl resonating from his throat. "listen hard and listen good Koi, I'm not going to say this again. Rin never, ever, slept with Naraku! Not on her own accord. If I ever so much as think I hear you thinking that she did, I will personally shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting dirt, got it?"

Koi gasped as he was hauled from the ground. Here he was, a two hundred pound boy who was at least six feet three inches tall being suspended in mid air by a boy who couldn't' have been more then six foot with maybe a hundred and seventy pounds on him. Koi pulled at the boys hands, trying to breath but to no avail did InuYasha let up. Finally Koi simply nodded in agreement and was set back down gently. "Dude, what the fuck?"

InuYasha dropped his cigarette to the ground, a rather bitter taste forming in his mouth. 'Poor Rin, its bad enough that she had to live through it, now it's a fuckin rumor that she was sleeping with the fucker? Son of a bitch!' he blinked once, menacingly at Koi. "Naraku is scum…if you see him, honestly, beat the living shit out of him. That's all I'm saying."

Koi must have understood for a look of enlightenment then apprehension then disgust played across his face like a movie. "tell me you're joking? He…Naraku raped her?"

InuYasha scowled at the boy as he pushed past him, ramming his shoulder into the boy's as he passed by. "not saying anything…just don't spread that shit…it's disgusting." He turned to go into the building and froze mid step. Four police cars were parked by the entrance to the school with four armed cops dragging a boy from the front door. The boy didn't seem to be fighting the arrest. InuYasha took a step closer and gasped. "Ah, Fuck!" he jumped into a run and made his way towards the cops. He was about ten feet away before two guards intercepted him with guns aimed. "Wait a god damned minute, why are you arresting him? What's the charge?"

One cop, lowering his fun slightly, glared at the boy in anticipation. He had to think InuYasha was going to attack him. With a scowl he jerked his finger at the boy, never wavering his attention from InuYasha. "Are you family?"

InuYasha widened his eyes slightly then nodded and lied, "I'm his brother in law…his mom's away and sister is sick."

The second cop, who had put away the gun, turned on his heels and growled; "stop by the station with the real family, we'll tell them then."

With a growl, he flicked one ear under the cap to hear what the others were saying. He clenched his teeth and sighed deeply when he heard the words. 'Shit, what did the kid get himself into now?'

The cop behind the boy pushed him against the car and read him his Miranda rights, "Souta Higurashi, you're under arrest for the murder of Diegosan Omigumo…you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say…"

InuYasha met the boy's gaze and nodded slowly. 'He needs Kagome and he needs Kagome now!' turning on his heels, InuYasha was gone in the blink of an eye.

Okay, I know, a little dark but it's gonna get hella-complicated. Let's get ready to rumble!!!!!

Reviews:

MMORG

_Lynnec114_- I'm starting to get the feeling you don't like Kikyo? I mean, its just a thought…hehe. Good deal with the French project (I took five years of it from middle school to high school and can't remember a damn thing.) as for it being over soon…this installment is slowly coming together. I have a whole school year planned out for them (and into the next year)…I mean, we have the play to do and a winter vacation…you get my drift. I'm just not sure if I'm going to open a new story off of this one or just keep it with curse. Hmm….what do you suggest? Thanks for the reviews!!

_Lovin Sesshoumaru isn't easy(offline)- _yes, I love A fierce lime. Its great, its one that I am looking forward to seeing you update! No, they aren't staying in a motel…its three steps UNDER a motel. LOL. I thought it was great…all the high and rich people got to sleep on cots. (hey, everyone does at some point in life). The motel was a long running idea for them but the huts…I couldn't pass it up. besides, you'll understand later on in the story why I needed them. it's not so much that her mother walked in (rin's dad walked in on them) but her mother heard…and what was coming out of that bathroom was enough of a mental picture. ::does an evil grin:: thanks for the review.

_Shaid_- hope the update was good, I've decided to move the chapter a little faster along to try to cover what's going on with Naraku and the whole sha-bang. Not that the story has any end in sight….hehe…..

_Aurora17_- yes, their mother who hasn't been home for a long time really came home at the WRONG time. that's going to be a contributing problem along the path, I've come to decide, though. Hehe…god bless the writers for coming up these characters.

_Aitu_- thanks for the review. I thought the shower would keep the water idea alive…hehe…so many ways to play that out. Hehe. Yes, yes, lots of esssplainin to do, but you're right, her mother did take it rather well…I think because she was thrown off by the whole 'guess who my pop is' deal. Come on…can you really see InuYasha (let alone the InuYasha personality I've developed to the show's InuYasha) really listening to 'stay away from my daughter' routine. I have plenty of very evil thoughts planned out for that deal. MUHAHAHAH…..sorry……

_Bsc143_- glad to know you're still reading…even just a dropped message works good. Thanks for the review.

_New Yorker_- of course I take it as a compliment, and thank you for it! its great to know that people are enjoying this. (I write it cause one I'm addicted to InuYasha and two, because I get the reviews of people who enjoy it. I should actually be writing the book that's going to be published…not this stuff but what can I say, I'm addicted to it). thanks again for the review!

_KagomeFan:_ yeah….i think I would die of humiliation if my mom caught me in the shower…then again, shower's aren't exactly my thing. Scary thought though. Thanks for the words of encouragement. I shall try my best.

_Zonza_: yeah, when I first wrote it, I really wanted her mom to blow up at her but that wouldn't have sat well with Yash, I came to realize. Yeah, the whole mom and dad thing was a great decoy to get them out of the house…a good distraction. I was thinking of playing around with the thought they had but that would go to territory that should not be covered. ::shivers:: epp. You know, you're the first person to write wondering if it was Souta…I guess it's known now……….or is it? ::evil happy dance:: nothing is ever how it seems.

_SpitFYER20-_ glad to know you like the story…did you read it all in one day? Wow…I've spent like four hours reading stories like that….it kind of is amazing when you look at the clock and are like, 'oh crap.' Thanks for the review!!

_Sesshy81_- glad to know you like my story…really, thanks for the words. Reviews keep me going. 

FFNET

_Moovache_- I tried to link the mediaminer link into the stories time in and time out but I just can't do it. for some reason, it blots out the whole opening tag. I don't know…maybe if I try to upload it in HTML format. Any suggestions. If you want to read the lemons, go to ) and type in curse of the dragon in fanfics under InuYasha and make sure the rating is on NC-17. then go to the chapter you're looking for. Sorry its so complicated but I'm trying. 

_TanWen-Whitefire_- wow…lot's of questions…where to begin. LOL…the hoods don't really have blowtorches………or do they? Hehe….like I said above, nothing is as it seems. But your right, fire did cover all…of what they know of the crime.

_Kagome: ::piping up from the back:: wait, how many times was Diegosan shot?_

You know, I was the same way about the 'This Sesshoumaru' thing cause they don't have him talk in third person on the VIZ rendition (the adult swim). But at one point I downloaded a music video (I have like 50 of em) with songs based to InuYasha clips and in the subtitles, he was talking like that. it annoys me to no end…if you can't tell.

Meh, china is to close to where they need to bust Naraku's ass to…I was thinking Flordia…nice and far away…how about St. Maarten? (hehe…remember that.)

I really wish Kikyo would die but she's such a static character that I need to use her…cause I can warp her to be the perfect bitch tool. Hehe. Wow….::blinks rapidly:: there's a subliminal message? Uhh…let's all get along? LOL. I read this and sat blinking for a while at my computer screen trying to figure it out myself. LOL.

Kagura isn't exactly evil…she's manipulative…just like in the show. She gets mad when she doesn't get what she wants and what she wants is Sesshoumaru….wait, did I just say that out loud? Damn…

I know you, as well as half of my readers, were lost with the blood from the eyes. You actually can bleed from your eyes when you're overly stressed, so I read. But for Sesshy…well….do you really ever think we'll see Sesshoumaru cry? ::slowly shakes head:: I figured might as well make it dramatic…so yeah, he cried blood.

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like the updates!!

_AnimeAngelz-_ UHH…::gulps while slowly walking backwards to the phone:: I hold little power over updating…I write when I sit in the big fluffy sled…blame the patrons of Radio City for going to the shows and interrupting me….::runs and hides:: I don't know how I come up with it…I close my eyes and see it. I don't know…guess I'm strange. You should hear some of my real novel ideas. Those are random.

_Drinking8cid_- uhh…read above at moovache's review answer. I wish I could post the lemons but I can't cause ffnet sucks. Go to and type in curse of the dragon and make sure the rating is nc-17.

_Hellkeeper_: glad to know you like the story. ::smiles::


	34. Tainted Cops

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 34 tainted cops

Kagome jammed her key into the ignition and started the car with a deep-rooted fury. "Why didn't he tell me…why didn't that little bastard tell me?" she slammed her hand into steering wheel and screamed in frustration. "That arrogant little shit! I could have helped him, I could have hid him! We could have been more prepared! Damnit…damnit to hell Souta…" tears immediately welled in her brown eyes as Kagome let her head fall into the steering wheel, blowing the horn once. She turned to gaze at the silver haired boy next to her in desperation. "The cops were like the right hand of Diegosan…he owned them…what if…what if they honestly think Souta killed Diegosan? What if they try to hurt him? InuYasha…they could kill him…."

A hand reached out from the back of her car and gently rubbed her shoulders. Rin's voice called out, "first we need to know if they got the others. We need to go to their place…the hideout, you called it…we need to find Karron and get the whole story from her."

InuYasha leaned over from the passenger seat and took Kagome's chin in his hand. Gently he lifted her head up and turned her to stare at him. He offered her a small smile; he wasn't going to lie to her, this was bad. This was really bad. They had to get to the bottom of it though. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and ran a hand through her hair tenderly. "We'll figure it out, babe…don't worry. Why don't we switch spots…I think I would be better suited to drive."

Kagome seemed hesitant then nodded. As they got out of the car, Kagome saw something that froze her in her spot. Standing a few feet away and up the grassy hill, under the awning of the band room, was Naraku. And he was smiling like the devil reincarnate. Kagome reached out as InuYasha reached her side of the car and put a hand on his shoulder. he turned instantly and his eyes clashed with the red pupils of the other boy. Anger sparked and exploded in a variety of curses that Kagome rarely heard strung together. InuYasha slammed the car door blocking Rin in and began to storm towards the boy. "Go with God, Naraku, cause I'm going to rip your fuckin' balls off and shove them…."

Kagome reached out and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. Her eyes were wide yet determined. "_No_. Stay here." InuYasha glared at her baffled as Kagome began to walk towards the boy.

'What the fuck?' In a second, InuYasha was by her side. "The hell I am going to let you go to that fucker by yourself…he could have a gun…"

Kagome turned and glared at InuYasha. "But he doesn't…you know that as well as I do…he does however hold the life of my baby brother in his grasp. I need to talk to him without you threatening him, InuYasha…I'm sorry…

InuYasha grabbed her shoulder tightly. No matter how much he hated it, she was right…not that he would ever admit it. With a very trademark frown, he leaned a little closer to her. "If he even breathes wrong, I'll tear his throat out. All you need to do is call me…" he cast a knowing glance at Naraku, a glance filled with anger and hatred…of fury and disgust. It was a look that could have turned a lesser man to stone. InuYasha backed up a step and shoved his hands into his opposing sleeves of his leather coat. "I don't like this at all…"

Kagome nodded as she turned and approached Naraku, who seemed impassive to the scene being acted out in front of him. She crossed her arms over her body, suddenly getting a very bone-rattling chill. She swallowed her fear, as she stuck her chin out in determination, and found herself standing five feet from the man who had been hunting her; the man who last night could have killed her…tried to kill her. "Why?"

Naraku glared at the girl in curiosity. 'After everything…after all of these past few weeks…she's still willing to talk to me as if I'm her equal…as if the fact that I hold her life in my hands does not matter.' He took a step closer and grinned…he heard the growl resonating from her car…he knew InuYasha was watching. A smile danced over his lips…a very sadistic and evil smile at that. 'What would InuYasha do if I were to kill her right here…right in front of him and he could not stop me.' he let his gaze wander back to Kagome and he let out a very small sigh. 'No…to rob the world of this angel before I can claim her…no, I have my plans.' He gave her an amused smile and let his eyes bore holes in hers. "Why what, my dear?"

Kagome grimaced at the name and sneered back, "don't fucking call me that, you arrogant bastard!"

Naraku grinned and lifted a hand towards her face. It was as if her pale skin was calling to him…begging for his touch. He had felt that way from the first time he had lain eyes on her; she had been so elegant, so beautiful…so innocent. 'Now…' Naraku could feel his eyes drift towards the half-breed who was a few feet away and he felt his breaths deepen… 'That son of a bitch swooped in and claimed what has been mine for so long…claimed her before I got the chance. No matter…she will remember what I do to her…just when the time is right.' He heard Inuyasha's escalated growl and pulled back away from Kagome, dropping his hand to his side. 'No need to rush to the end of this conversation so quickly. "Quite the slanderous vocabulary you have picked up, Kagome. It doesn't suit you well…"

Kagome flipped him off with the raise of an eyebrow. Her eyes then darkened, remembering why she was talking to the man bent on ruining lives. "Why blame my brother for the death of your father?"

Naraku gave her a well-mocked look of shock and surprise. "That mongrel is your brother? How unfortunate." He hid his internal smile well…this was playing out perfectly.

Kagome sneered, feeling her lips pull back in a growl like demeanor. "Don't play with me, Naraku. You know Souta…you know he's my damned brother. You also know he didn't kill your old man!"

Naraku blinked once then clasp his hands in front of his body and began to pace. He ignored the burning pain coming from the wound in his right hand from the previous night…the wound that just thinking about boiled his blood. He ignored his anger for a moment and managed to pull a still rather innocent tone. "But Kagome, I know that Souta Higurashi killed my father…I have witnesses. It took a few days for them to come around from their injuries and all but his face was engrained in their memory…they know it was him with the gun…the gun that killed my father."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them slowly she shook her head, "you own the police…it's not like they would question you. What are you looking for? What do you want his conviction to be? What fate are you giving to my brother?"

Naraku shrugged and let the words seep from his mouth like venom, "why, the same fait he bestowed upon my father…death." He heard Kagome gasp and forced himself to frown. "Kagome, if he had simply shot my father once, it would be a different story…but he didn't. He shot my father five times…he and his gang of hoodlums killed the four other guards who were with them…then Souta handcuffed my father to a pipe in the bay and shot him again. They burned the building…with him still alive. My father died a horrible death. I can only wish the same…"

Kagome tried to hold back her tears. She hated Naraku…she hated his father …but to think Souta, her little brother, could do such a thing…. "No, you have to be wrong. That' s not like Souta…he would never, ever do something like that!"

Naraku clicked his teeth and shook his head slowly. "I wish you were right, Kagome…about your brother…about him not being able to do that. But I know what I saw…I know how my father died. I know what I heard from the other guards who lived through the tragedy. Your brother is sick, Kagome…I feel he needs serious help...it's to bad that this was discovered now, after it is to late."

Kagome gasped and chewed on her bottom lip. "No…you can't expect any judge to send a fifteen year old boy to death row!"

Naraku shrugged and turned away from Kagome, his eyes grinning like the devil he was. "I'm sorry Kagome…but I need closure and only that will come from knowing that the monster who slaughtered my father is dead."

Kagome reached out and gently laid a hand on Naraku's shoulder. She didn't want to touch him…she wanted to cut off her hand for doing it…but she had to. "Naraku, please…he's my little brother…"

Naraku looked up to the sky and lowered his voice to an almost pitiful whisper. "And he was my father…"

Kagome sighed sadly and recoiled. "Naraku…" suddenly a boiling rage pulled at her heart…this man was trying to get sympathy; he was trying to make her feel like shit for actions that his deceased father had coming. Naraku was playing her like a fiddle. Her face darkened as she slowly spat out, "fuck you Naraku! You're trying to pull some hurt little boy routine here…and for _one_ second you had me going. Go _fuck_ yourself; I know what you did to Rin, I know what your father did to Inuyasha's family…to my family. Your father deserved his fait and I'm glad it was my brother to dish it out to him!"

Naraku turned to glare at Kagome, his eyes swirling with such evil that Kagome felt the need to take a step back as if were a contagious disease. "Hold your tongue, wench! You want to speak of such matters? Let's see what there is to be said. Rin? Rin was nothing…Rin was a toy! She was a puppet to get me what I really wanted…her innocence was only an added bonus."

Kagome gasped and in a second, she felt hands on her shoulders. InuYasha ripped her away from Naraku and took her place, growling like a rabid dog. His eyes were darker then she could ever remember them…they looked almost red. From behind the seething form of InuYasha, she peaked out her head.

Naraku grimaced at the sight of the hanyou before him. Narrowing his eyes, he continued to spit forth his malicious words, "Inuyasha's family? His father was their own destruction…my father offered him the world…he offered him a partnership. But he merely spat in my father's face…he tried to rally the business world against him. He tried to rob my father of his company…of his pride. He got what he deserved."

Kagome grabbed both of Inuyasha's hands with her own. Holding his hands tight, she knew he wanted to strike the bastard…hell _she_ wanted to strike Naraku but she was praying he would slip…say something he didn't mean, something that would give him away. She heard InuYasha throw a growl in her direction but her grasp only tightened. "Naraku…. you're a bastard, you know that? Just because Inuyasha's father didn't want to pass over his company, he asked for death? What the hell is the matter with you? What screw do you have loose in your head? As for Rin…" she shook her head slowly and turned around, pulling InuYasha with her, "that's sad and pathetic and fucking with her is going to be your undoing. Sesshoumaru will gouge out your heart, and it will probably still be beating when he does it…."

Naraku growled as the girl walked down towards her car. 'Wait for the most opportune moment…' he watched InuYasha look over his shoulder, the red in his eyes replaced by such a loathing hate that it was radiating off his body like heat. InuYasha walked around the car and opened the door to the Jaguar. "Kagome."

Kagome paused as the sound of his voice turned her stomach. She looked over her shoulder, disgust etched in her soft features, giving her a rather hard appearance. Her voice was dry, dull…lifeless. "Naraku?"

The sides of his mouth twisted up as he held out a finger to her, beckoning her to come closer to him. 'This is to easy…to easy.'

Kagome threw InuYasha a glare, which of who had gotten out of the car again when he heard that bastard dare to call Kagome by name. Kagome took two steps closer to the demon and paused. "What the hell do you want?"

Naraku put his hands behind his back and slowly strolled down the hill of the school towards Kagome, his eyes sparkling in his insidious plot. Within grasp of her, he let the smile enrapture his face. He could feel InuYasha rapidly approaching. Naraku leaned over and brought his mouth to her ear. He inhaled sharply, reveling in her scents before opening his mouth. "I'm always willing to barter. You're brother's life, I mean. I'll _barter_ it for what I _really_ want." He pulled back and gave her a run over with his eyes, lingering on her chest; he finally pulled his eyes up to look into hers and let the smile slip from his face. He gave her his best matter of fact voice, "Not that it matters…know this Kagome, I always get what I want…I'm just offering you an easier way for everyone to be happy." He gave her a rather threatening glare, "think of your mother, Kagome…to lose _both_ of her children…"

Kagome pulled, fear and anxiety burning deep in her glare. Licking her lips to try to restore some type moisture to her mouth, which had run dry at his blatant threat on her life. She didn't even know she was holding her breath until she found herself getting lightheaded. "What…what do you really want?" she felt InuYasha drape his arms over her body and gently begin pulling her away from the bastard in front of her. She pulled herself from his grasp and took a step closer to the demon. "What do you want?"

Naraku gave her a devilish smile that held all of her answers in it. He simply gave her a nod then turned on his heels, walking away from the two.

InuYasha glared down at the girl in front of him and the figure disappearing over the hill. With a primal growl, he pushed past Kagome and ran after the man. The hell he was just going to walk away…not after that. Not after he threatened Kagome. Picking up a rock on his way, he hurled it at the retreating figure. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" InuYasha reached for the boy's shoulder only to be dragged an inch back two girls, clinging to either arm.

Rin had purposely blocked out anything that Naraku had said…she didn't hear much until he had called Kagome back to talk to him again. At that point, after the two had made their way back up the band hill, she got out of the car. She heard Naraku's threat…she had heard it a hundred times over, that he got whatever he wanted. The words sent chills up her spine and memories flashing in her eyes. Memories she didn't want to repeat. With a deep breath and began walking up the hill. She noticed his hand was bandaged…but his wound was probably healed by now. He always healed fast. She had lashed out once at him…she had grabbed a knife in her kitchen when he tried to shove her up to her room a few days after he had first raped her and had stabbed him in the gut with it. He pulled the knife from him like it was a splinter…sure he left her alone that night but the day after…and the retribution...she 'had the flu' for a week…staying home nursing the cuts, abrasions and bruises that covered her body. Now he was threatening Kagome much in the same manor, and what was worse was that InuYasha knew it. She jogged the rest of the way up the hill and made it just in time as InuYasha lost it and had lunged at Naraku. Rin and Kagome both jumped forward and gabbed an arm, trying to restrain him. All he needed to do was attack Naraku in public…Naraku would have him in jail before the hanyou knew what hit him. Then Kagome would be unprotected.

Naraku smiled as he watched the two girls try to drag away the fuming hanyou. He gave InuYasha a gaze that could have incinerated ice. His gaze fell to Rin as she struggled with the hanyou. He instantly glared down at his wounded hand and couldn't help but to growl. She was the first to ever wound him in such a manor. No one had _ever_ hurt him and walked away to tell about it. 'Sesshoumaru…', Naraku scowled, 'that demon nearly accomplished the same feat. I still managed to knock him out of the window…he sure as hell didn't walk away from that battle though. Rin…she managed to watch me walk away…she managed to get to me. She'll pay…both her and that bastard will pay.'

InuYasha growled at the two who were using all their strength down the hill. He could smell their fear and more so Kagome's tears. Blinking away his rage, he turned to look at Kagome, who was staring at him intently, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was scared…she was scared for what InuYasha was going to do, for what the repercussions would be and probably scared as hell for that Naraku threatened to do. Anger overtook him again as he snapped his head back around to where Naraku had once been standing. Now the bastard was gone…just gone. With a sigh, he turned around and pulled his arms free of the two girls. His silver hair whipping behind him in the wind as he stalked down the hill towards the car. Throwing himself into the drivers seat, he glared out the window at the two girls. "Get in…_now_."

Kagome and Rin exchanged glances then got into the car, both obviously shaken. Kagome sat up front next to the pissed off hanyou. As soon as she closed the door, InuYasha floored the gas pedal and spun the tires before shooting out of the parking lot like a bullet. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Kagome rested her head against the rest as they pulled into the police station. She needed to see Souta…she needed to know that they hadn't hurt him. She had called her mom on the way and told her mom what happened. There was no way bail would be allowed…not with Diegosan as the victim. Kagome fumed as she got out of the car. Rin joined her as she turned to look at InuYasha through the passenger side window. Kagome took a deep breath and gave InuYasha her best pleading face. "Please, Yash…please stay here while we talk to the cops. I'm sure there has to be an warrant out on your head, I'd rather keep you out of sight."

InuYasha glowered at the girl and reached for the car door handle. "Fuck that shit, Kagome, I'm going with you. I don't know what those fuckin crooked cops are planning!"

Kagome stomped on the ground and narrowed her eyes. "InuYasha Tashio you are staying in that car!"

InuYasha would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so grave. The way Kagome's face darkened, how the red that tainted her cheeks contrasted her pale skin, how her hair whipped about her head with the afternoon wind…suddenly he didn't want to laugh half as much as he wanted to pull her back into the car and…. 'God she's gorgeous.' That's when he realized he was staring at the girl slack-jawed. Trying to recover, he found it futile. Kagome was giving him a slight grin as if reading his mind. 'Hell, if she was reading my mind, that shade of pink wouldn't begin to cover these thoughts…' he cleared his throat, and gave her a smirk. "Princess, you can't manipulate me into staying here."

Kagome blinked once and sighed. She licked her lips slowly and walked around the car, Rin following behind her with a frown etched on her face. Kagome leaned through the driver's window and kissed his cheek. "Please stay here, InuYasha. I'll owe you one."

InuYasha frowned and tapped Kagome on the lips with his index finger. "You owe me one already, remember? We were rudely interrupted when you…"

Kagome leaned in and crushed her lips against Inuyasha's, sufficiently silencing his protest. Pulling away she flashed him a quick smile before grabbing Rin's hand. "Let's go find my brother."

Rin held in her annoyance until they were inside of the building. "Kagome! Sesshoumaru so wasn't joking…I really thought he has but he wasn't! InuYasha can't keep it _in_ his fuckin pants and you can't stay _out_ of them! Your brother is in peril danger and all you can think of is…." Rin's sentence swayed as she found herself staring at three rather 'hot' men in uniform, standing by the door of the office. "Oh…" she shook her head and snapped herself out of her daze. 'Get a hold on it girl, you got Sesshoumaru back at home waiting…' that thought did not help her current disposition.

Kagome let out a low laugh at her friend as they worked their way to the main office desk. "Man, you're just as bad so I don't want to hear anything!" she put a finger on her friend's jaw and pushed her mouth closed. "Keep your tongue in your mouth Rin, it's not lady to pant." Rin simply hit Kagome's shoulder as they got to the reporting officer. Kagome sighed and stared at the man behind the desk. "Excuse me…"

The cop looked up and gave the girl a smile. Kagome heard Rin gasp and she swallowed hard. The officer was beautiful…he had stunning green eyes and ear length black hair that was slicked back. He had such strong features it was a wonder that he wasn't swarmed by girls at the current moment. He gazed over both girls, his gaze settling on Rin's face for a moment before he smirked and looked back at Kagome. His voice was deep, demanding…and yet somewhat cold. "How can I help you two ladies?"

Kagome gave the man a small smile before looking around suspiciously. She swallowed hard and began, "I'm looking for who I need to speak to about Souta Higurashi. He was taken in here about an hour ago…. police arrested him at my school…"

The cop seemed slightly perturbed at the name and tapped the desk with the pen in his hand. "Yes, Souta Higurashi…he killed Diegosan Onmigumo. What can I help you with him about."

Kagome let out a small sigh and shook her head slowly. "My brother…he's my brother."

The cop's frown deepened as he glared at the girl. "I'm sorry…but we got forensics back on the gun and his finger prints were all over it. There is no _doubt_ that he killed the man."

Kagome shifted her weight nervously and blinked a few times. "Well, I don't think he did but that's not for us to decide nor debate, now is it?"

The cop sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "No, it will be for the courts. Now what do you want? I'm going to hope that you do have a point…"

Kagome gaped at the cop in complete shock. 'Why that rude arrogant little…'

"Just shut the fuck up Unmi and tell us what the fuckin bail is."

Kagome turned and glared over her shoulder at her outspoken friend. Rin's eyes were dark and held a lot of resentment towards the man in front of her. She looked back at the guy before turning back and glaring at Rin. 'What did I just miss?'

The cop, Unmi, scowled at Rin then gave her the look over. "Such a mouth on you. Rin, I thought Naraku would have taught you better…"

Kagome gasped as the man addressed Rin like an old friend…or acquaintance...or, well…. She looked from Rin to the cop, Unmi, and scowled. There was electricity in the air waiting to strike someone dead.

Rin's face changed from resentment to utter disgust. She felt her face contort to a shade of bitterness. "He tried and failed…miserably."

Unmi laughed mockingly and smirked, "well…I'm sure he isn't done trying." He raised both eyebrows at the girl then looked over Kagome.

Rin pounded her fist down onto the guard's desk. Her voice escalated and grabbed many different people's attention. "Don't fuckin even _look_ at her Unmi…Naraku would have your head! So put your fuckin eyes back into the fuckin thick _god damned_ skull of yours and fuckin tell us what we need to know, _asshole_! Got it?"

Unmi seemed shocked to say the least. Slowly he stood from his desk and Kagome gulped. The man was nearly as tall as Sesshoumaru and his muscle mass was double the demon lords. Eyeing him over, Kagome managed a small smile. 'Sesshoumaru could so take this guy out.' Unmi turned and gave Kagome another glare then rolled his eyes and looked back at Rin. "What do you want, bitch?"

"Unmi, hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk to a lady with such a tone?"

All three turned to see Naraku leaning against the wall, five feet away from the desk. Tension crackled between the four like electricity across water. Rin clenched her hands into fists and bit her tongue to keep from lashing out at the bastard that stood within feet of her. Kagome did much of the same. Unmi scratched the back of his head, muttering some halfhearted apology. "Didn't see you there, Naraku."

Naraku raised an eyebrow as he pushed off the wall and began to circle the two girls slowly, keeping the circle wide and out of striking range of Rin…he knew she would if she saw the opportunity to. "My dears…what brings you to Tokyo's finest police department?"  
Kagome snapped back before Rin got the chance to, "You're not a cop, Naraku, so I'm not even justifying myself to you. This poor excuse for an officer won't help either so I'm going to find someone else. Rin." she turned on her heels, latching an arm around Rin's.

Naraku stepped into her path and put both of his hands up. "You must pardon Unmi, he's a bit rough around the edges."

Rin rolled her eyes and tried to pull Kagome around the side of the man in front of her. "Rough around the edges my ass…"

Naraku held out an arm to make sure Rin did not pass. She stopped inches from him and he gave her a small wicked smile. He could sense it, he could smell it; her being afraid of him; it was something he missed. "Now really, ladies, I'm sure we can talk about these matters as adults."

Kagome pulled Rin away from him, who had seemed to freeze in her spot, and wrapped a supportive arm around her friend. 'There is no way in hell this bastard is going to touch her. Not over my dead body…' she cleared her throat and let her eyes fix themselves into Naraku's dark red gaze. "I don't think you are capable of intellectual thinking, Naraku, so conversing as adults is a bit out of the question, ne?"

Unmi laughed from behind the two and Kagome whirled on her heels to stare at him as if he was stupid. The man only smiled and proved her point, "my, what a little spit fire you are! Give you a real sex appeal, you know that baby?" he walked out from behind the desk and Kagome suddenly got the feeling that they were in way over their heads. She gave Rin a quick glance of desperation and Rin returned it with awing speed. The two girls pulled themselves closer together, suddenly feeling like prey being circled by sharks…and the sharks were hungry.

"What do you two think you are doing? Unmi…get back to work. I don't pay you to gawk at girls. You'll never be a cop that this rate. Mr. Onmigumo…I would really appreciate you not hanging out around my precinct."

Naraku's back stiffened at the gruff yet demanding voice from behind them and he turned very slowly. Unmi jumped like a scared cat and got back behind his desk. Rin and Kagome turned almost as fast at Unmi had moved. Behind the four was another cop. Kagome felt her eyes skimming over his attire, not sure but knowing there was something familiar about this man? He had a long leather trench coat on with army steel toed boots, he had on the united States Army fatigue camo green and black pants on, and on what was shown of his hip; he was holstering a desert eagle with a set of handcuffs and a badge. His coat was zipped at the upper region, shielding his chest, and had a rather outdated Indiana Jones hat on covering his face with a pair of black-mirrored sunglasses hiding his eyes. He seemed not to have shaved in a week and had rather defined gray fuzz growing on his face…not long enough to call a beard, yet more then just some peach fuzz. The man had to be in his early forties. He had to be a couple inches taller then Sesshoumaru was…maybe standing around six foot five.

Kagome swallowed hard, never happier to see some freakish army-gone-wrong sergeant before in her life. She pushed away from Naraku and pulled Rin with her, who still hadn't taken her eyes off Naraku. "Sir, maybe you can help me. This pathetic excuse for a…" she checked her temper before inhaling sharply. "I'm sorry…he is of no help to me. I was hoping to talk to Souta Higurashi, I'm his older sister."

The stranger behind then nodded once then moved to the side and pointed to a back office. "Let's talk about that boy, miss. Higurashi…." He ducked his covered head and let out a rather deep chuckle.

Kagome, still holding Rin's hand, pulled her way from Naraku and followed behind the older man. She could hear Naraku grumbling to that sleaze bag of a cop. 'Mental note, get him fired.' She rounded the corner and entered the office of their mystery savior. "I missed your name…"

The man chuckled again, giving Kagome and Rin both a sense of ease, and shook his head slowly. He pointed to two small chairs for the girls to sit in, which they complied easily enough to, and closed the door. He turned slowly and began to pace. After a moment, he walked to the large window behind his large cherry oak desk and glanced out into the parking lot. A look of sadness seemed to cross the man's face but was gone in a second. "Are you aware of just why you brother is being held, Miss. Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded slowly, a slight blush crawling its way to her cheeks. "Please, call me Kagome. This is Rin…she's a friend of the family."

The man turned and paused, staring at the two girls. After a moment of awkward silence, he smiled and nodded to the girl. "Pleased to meet you…I wish it was under better circumstances though. Kagome, your brother is being charged with the murder of a very prominent businessman. I spent the last hour talking to the boy…he's a very well rounded child. He's scared shitless right now, and frankly that worries me."

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, her eyes glazing over. "I don't know if he did it…I….we….I think our family has a history with the deceased that is less then spotless…"

The man did something Kagome least expected in a Diegosan-fan club run building…he laughed. It was rather shallow and callous, she added. "A lot of people have a less then perfect accord with Diegosan and his waste of life son."

Rin laughed loudly at that one, and then put one hand to her mouth, excusing herself for the outburst.

The man waved his hand then gave then a small smile. "I'm sorry…I just realized that I never introduced myself. My name is Sergeant Onuni Ryen. I'm new to the district, honestly. I just transferred in from Kyushu a few months ago."

Rin blinked as did Kagome and then both gave the man a short bow of the head. Rin looked back at the man and frowned, "What worries you about Souta?"

Ryen sighed heavily and dropped into his leather chair, pulling himself up to his desk. "Your brother has anger management issues, Kagome…he is short tempered, witty, and honestly has a pretty bad mouth when pushed to talk. I'm worried because he admitted to me about shooting Diegosan…" he held up a hand as both girl's gasped at his words, "but he claims he only shot at him once because he was threatening a close family friend…maybe you could tell me more about this friend, Kagome." He raised an eyebrow and suddenly Kagome broke into a sweat. It was as if he turned the lamps on her.

'He got involved because he saw InuYasha in trouble…he nearly got himself killed because he wanted to help my…InuYasha…' she sighed and dropped her face into her hands. Before she could get a cry out, Rin beat her to it.

With a sob, the girl next to her broke down, "this is all my fault! I might as well have pulled the fuckin trigger!" she looked up at the shocked cop and balled her hands into fists, "sir, please don't blame Souta…this is all my fault! Naraku...he…InuYasha…" she paused as she saw the man winch. It was very subtle but she saw it. 'What is his game…how does he know the boys?' she swallowed hard, starting to wonder if they were being set up. Suddenly, she began to want out of the room and quick. "Look…Souta went after Diegosan because he was trying to save InuYasha, who was being held prisoner by Diegosan because Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, fought Naraku. Diegosan was going to kill InuYasha…he had a gun to his head. But Souta saved him…Souta saved Inuyasha's life." She closed her mouth as a tear ran down her face.

The tear did not go unnoticed by the older man, who was slowly stroking his chin while looking at the girls. "Why would their actions be your fault Rin?"

Rin blinked and looked to the floor, her face turning red slowly. "Because of Naraku…because Sesshoumaru fought him for me."

Ryen stood swiftly and leaned over his desk to glare at the two girls, his hands planted a shoulder's length apart on his desk. "You mean to tell me one of the richest business men of Tokyo was killed because two boys had to fight over a girl?"

Kagome piped up before Rin could stop her. "Naraku had been raping her, sir…Sesshoumaru was standing up for her."

Ryen paused and regarded each girl for a moment as silence swarmed the air. He took a few deep breaths before sitting back into his air, pushing his fingers together in front of his body. "Did you report these rapes?"

Rin shook her head quickly, throwing Kagome a rather disgruntled glare. "No…"

Ryen followed just as soon as the word left Rin's mouth with, "did you file for a restraining order?"

Rin hung her head, suddenly finding her shoes the most interesting thing on the face of the earth. "No…"

Ryen clicked his tongue and scratched his hat. "Did you tell anyone after he did this, immediately after…who could vouch for the current knowledge?"

Rin simply shook her head, not daring to look up. Tears now came out of her eyes like rain as she buried her head in her heads. "I fucked up, I know I did. I wanted to tell someone but Naraku and Diegosan would comment about my dad…they would imply that they would do more then fire him if I told anyone…"

Ryen took out a pen and scribbled down something on paper before turning to look at Rin. Kagome put a hand on Rin's shoulder and was trying to hush the young girl. "Kagome, I'm sorry about your friends misfortunes with the family. I can understand her hesitancy for coming forth with such accusations against such a prominent family like the Onmigumo. Unfortunately without the burden of proof, we cannot make any arrests in the matter. If she had…" he shook his head slowly, "as it has been said a thousand times, and causes just as many heartbreaks, what is done is done. Rin, we cannot change the past. If you allow yourself to dwell on that fact, it will consume you."

Rin lifted her head to stare at the man in awe. She nodded slowly and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know…my…I've been told that before…in more words, of course."

Ryen nodded slowly and stood to look back out his window. "Speaking with Souta, I believe that he did attack Diegosan…I do not however believe that he tied the man to a pipe and shot him five times. I don't see that in his character. I can't see him doing that…and I'm pretty good on profiling."

Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes suddenly lightening in its carried burden. "I believe the same. I believe within the time that my brother shot Diegosan and the time that the club burnt, someone else showed up and finished the job."

Ryen nodded and began to pace. "Did Souta have an accomplices? Anyone else that wanted revenge that you know of…that I could speak to?"

Kagome opened her mouth then shut it. If she told him about Karron, she could be turning in her only key witness. She clenched her jaw and shook her head slowly. "No, none that I know of."

Ryen glared at the girl for a moment through the thick shades then nodded. He knew she was lying, he could see it in her face…in her eyes…he could smell it. He shrugged and sat back, rifling through his files in his desk. "I'm going to get some coffee…would either of you two ladies like some?" silently, he set a file on the desk in front of the girls and stood up. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." He gave them a slight nod and walked out, catching the string to close the window shade on the way. He held up his hand with all five fingers extended and pointed to the clock on the wall. He nodded slowly and walked out.

Kagome and Rin glared at each other then at the file on the desk. Kagome picked it up first and flipped through the material. "Holy shit, Rin!"

Rin jumped at the sound of her friend's voice and scooted her chair closer to Kagome so she could read over her shoulder. Rin's eyes widened at the words. "You ain't kidding!"

Kagome read aloud the first statement she came to, "the Night Club Abyss was set on fire around 5:23 PM, cause unknown but assumed arson. Diegosan Onmigumo, Rju Osvi, and Keiv Malcon were discovered in the rubble, all three dead. Two other workers died in the hospital shortly after, all from sever shock from their wounds. The structure of the building was intact…a fire door leading to the docking bay was closed and locked from the opposing side. The club owner, Diegosan was handcuffed by police ordained handcuffs to a steel water pipe and had been shot five times afterward. Witnesses place a group of three kids at the scene shortly before. Before them, another mid teenage boy with silver (?) hair was placed at the scene. Naraku Onmigumo, heir of the company and his father's million-dollar company, was nowhere near the scene. He had been injured in school that day and was at his mansion uptown. He arrived on the scene an hour later." Kagome glared at Rin for a moment, her eyes taking in what she just read. "Didn't InuYasha say that…that Naraku had been at the club? He went looking for Naraku, not Diegosan. Why would he have gone into the club if he wasn't there?"

Rin's eyes lit up as she jolted from her seat. "Which means Naraku was there, which means he lied to the police!"

The door opened slowly as Ryen walked back in, a cup of coffee in his hands. It was only then that Rin noticed the claws on the ends of his fingers. 'This guy's a demon…why is he helping us? Everyone here is a member of Diegosan's private party…Unmi included. Unmi especially… and to be a demon; going against Diegosan would be like committing suicide…' she frowned and laid a hand on the desk, sliding the contents of the folder back across the stranger cops desk. "We should be going…"

Kagome glared at her friend and noticed the worry in her eyes. She nodded once and turned to regard their helper. "Thank you…for hearing us out. If there is anything you can find…"

Ryen put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. He peered at her from beneath his glasses and Kagome found that she could not look away. His gaze was hypnotic…something so familiar lurked beneath the surface of this man but it was blocked by a sheet of ice. Kagome could hardly scratch the surface of that sheet. "Kagome…be careful. Naraku is a powerful man…a now very rich and very powerful man. I saw the way he looked at you…I see what he did to your friend in her eyes….i do not wish to see you return to this building with such a hate inside of you." he threw a small smile at Rin and Kagome heard her gasp, yet she still could not break the stare; it was almost comforting. "If you need anything, call my cell phone number…it is on this card. I can be there in the blink of an eye. Keep our meeting to yourselves…to know that a cop is talking with possible suspects…" he handed Kagome a white business card that she quickly shoved into her pocket.

Kagome and Rin both nodded and slowly walked from the office. Ryen cleared his throat and both girls glanced back at him. "Kagome, I am sure your mother will be coming in to see your brother. Tell her to repot to Officer Deputon, he is a trusted friend. He is it…trust no one else in this office. Take care of the ones who watch you…don't stray. And talk to the red head…she may be more help to you then she was to me."

Kagome and Rin glared at each other then bowed their heads to the man in front of them before leaving his office. Passing Unmi, both girls gave him a cold glare, which he so quickly returned. Once outside, Kagome let out a ragged breath of air she didn't know she had been holding. "We need to find Karron."

Rin nodded but seemed too lost in thought. She pointed to the car where a very angry InuYasha sat behind the driver's wheel of…staring at the two girls. He pointed to his wrist and tapped the window trying to tell them to hurry up. Rin began to walk towards the car but Kagome grabbed her arm.

"Rin, who was that guy? Unmi…how did you know him?"

Rin let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She stopped trying to walk away and turned slowly to face Kagome. Only then did she open her eyes. "He was…one of Naraku's friends. He always hung around the club…before he started at the police academy. We always argued…always. When Naraku would actually have me around his friends…we never got along. I believe he was sometimes Naraku's driving force on the things he did to me…almost as if Unmi told him to do it…. I know it sounds foolish but that boy hates me. I never did anything to him but talk back…and I think that's why. He always would antagonize me then bark for Naraku to 'slap me into my place' when I snapped back. He made the mistake to hit me once and Naraku nearly killed him. I don't know why…doesn't make any sense to me…"

Kagome heard a car door somewhere behind her and she sighed. 'Here we go.' she turned and looked at the boy approaching. "Geez, wait just a second longer InuYasha, we'll be right…" her eyes narrowed at the look on the boy's face…he seemed really, _really_ angry.

From the opposite side of her, she heard a voice that she was really starting to get sick of hearing call out, "because you were…are…my property, Rin, and anyone that touches my property deserves death."

Kagome could hear Rin grind her teeth together as they both slowly turned to find Naraku leaning on the stucco coated building. Kagome let out a loud sigh and nearly screamed out, "What the hell do you mean your property? She was never your property! You cannot own a person, you hear me asshole? You can't! Plain and simple! Now why don't you go jump off a cliff and leave us alone!"

Naraku laughed as InuYasha wrapped his arms around the two girls, pulling them back a little, then pushed in front of them to glare at Naraku. Directing his comment around InuYasha, he called out, "you'd be surprised what you can do with money, Kagome. Money and power can get you whatever you want…" his eyes burned into Kagome's as he took a step back towards the building. "And don't forget, I already own one life…its up to you to change whose it is."

InuYasha reached out and grabbed Naraku's collar. Pulling Naraku inches from his face, he sneered, "I'm getting really fucking sick and tired of you and your fucking mouth. Leave. Kagome. Alone. While you're at it, leave Rin alone as well. You don't own her, you don't own Souta and you better well as hell know you don't own Kagome! Got it?" by time he reached the end of his sentence, he was screaming. Two cops made their way from the building, guns drawn and aimed at the two.

Naraku grinned and put his hands on Inuyasha's arms, and using his demonic powers, burnt Inuyasha's skin.

InuYasha let out a yelp and dropped Naraku to the ground instantly, grimacing and holding his arms against his chest. "Fuck you Naraku!"

Naraku looked at the cops and gave them a slow nod. They stood down but did not leave the scene. Naraku stood slowly, and brushed off his pants as if nothing had happened. "InuYasha, it would be wise of you to leave town…and I mean now. If I see you around me or my property again, I will have you arrested for assault, got it?" he took a step closer to the boy, "and if you're arrested by my men…you better believe you'll never see the light of day again…and that sweet piece of ass, that I'm sure you defile every night, will be in _my_ bed."

InuYasha growled menacingly but knew he was powerless to stop the boys ranting. With his face beat red, his arms bleeding and his teeth splitting at the pressure his clenched jaw was exerting, he waved at the girls and turned his back to the demon.

Naraku didn't seem too pleased by being walked away on. Looking at his hands, he called out, "You know, your father did the same thing to mine. Turned his back…that was his last mistake."

InuYasha stopped in mid step and turned slowly to glare at Naraku. His eyes bled red as he cracked his knuckles. He bared his fangs not caring who saw, and growled. "Go to hell, Naraku…your father's waiting." He turned and stormed to the car, and threw the back driver side door open, nearly ripping it from its hinges. Kagome and Rin followed just as quickly, Kagome getting into the drivers seat and Rin next to her. Rin flipped Naraku off as they pulled out of the police station yet no one spoke on the way back to the hole in the wall they were staying at…no one dared to.

-It's always darker before dawn…. Sorry….


	35. Confrontations

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 35 confrontations

Kagome and the other two reached the huts before sundown. Before Kagome could even park the car, Rin flew out of it and ran towards the hut, not looking back over her shoulder. Kagome didn't call to her…she could only imagine what was going through the girls mind. 'How could Naraku say those things…vile bastard! He should have been tied to that fuckin pipe!' she clenched the steering wheel unconsciously as her eyes narrowed. Even after she had parked the car unknowingly, she sat there, staring straight ahead with a cold stone glare. 'That evil son of a bitch…he needs to be stopped! God, that poor girl…I can only imagine what happened, what has gone through her mind. Thank the gods she has Sesshoumaru…she would be so lost without him…without him, she would probably still be with that dickwad!' She felt her eyes begin to tear up and she tried desperately to blink them away. 'Poor Souta…if we hadn't…If I hadn't…what is going on right now? I really hope Ryen can protect him! Oh god…what am I going to do? Naraku is holding everything above my head! I feel like I'm drowning! If we try to hurt Naraku, he'll throw the boys in jail to be slaughtered and take Rin and me as his trophies…if we try to run, he'll have Souta killed…if we don't do anything, Souta dies. We have to bring him down…' she felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly realized that someone had opened her car door. She turned slowly to find herself gazing into two very disgruntled yet worried amber eyes. She closed her eyes, trying to keep in her tears.

InuYasha grimaced…he heard what Naraku had said to her…he knew what Naraku was planning. There was no way in hell he would ever let Naraku hurt Kagome or Rin…it would be over his dead body. He watched silently as Rin jumped from the moving car when they entered the parking lot. He could tell both girls were trying their hardest to keep in their tears. 'All I have to fear is dying…they have to worry about living. Sometimes it easier to let someone die…and harder to live. I think I understand now what Sesshoumaru meant by that.' he watched as Kagome sat perfectly still in the drivers seat and could smell her aggravation, her frustration…her utter despair. Climbing out of the backseat, he pulled open her door slowly and squatted down next to her seat. When she looked at him, he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked so lost…that she had given up all hope. Standing and ignoring the painful abrasions on his arms, InuYasha reached into the car, unbuckled Kagome's seat belt and pulled her from the vehicle. Cradling her to his chest, he kicked the door closed then slid down to the ground, holding her tightly in his lap on the dirt ridden parking lot ground. Gently he wrapped one hand around her head and his other around her stomach. Leaning down he kissed her gently on her forehead. That started the waterworks. Kagome began to hysterically sob into his shoulder, burying her face as she did. Unable to sooth her pain, unable to make it go away, InuYasha simply held her, feeling utterly helpless. It tore at his heart, hearing the way she wailed into the dusk. He fought to keep his emotions under control; sure, he wanted to crawl up into a ball, admit that they had their Asses in a corner…he had to fight with every human emotion in his body to keep himself from joining her in the tears of misery. She needed him to be strong…she needed to be able to count on him. He never wanted to her to think for a moment that should couldn't. So for a little over thirty minutes, the two sat on the ground, Kagome's face buried in Inuyasha's black tee shirt sobbing endless rivers of torrent tears, and InuYasha softly hushing her, kissing her, trying to steal away her pain to no avail. For a half hour, the world around them shattered then, and yet as the sun set over the rugged mountains, it began to piece itself back together. Kagome's tears came to slow, and then stop and InuYasha regained a glimmer of hope. Both knew what needed to be done…they needed to find Karron.

A very similar scene was unfolding inside of the hut a few hundred feet from the other parking lot couple. Rin had burst through the door and before Sesshoumaru could get up from the cot, she had flung herself into his arms, knocking the two of them back into the bed. His glimmer of a smile was subdued immediately when he smelled her tears. Encasing her in his arms, he hushed her and gently rocked her. He wanted to know what happened, he wanted to demand answers…he wanted to rip his brother's throat out for letting _his_ Rin get upset. When Kagome and InuYasha didn't follow her through the door, he began to worry. Hugging her tighter to his chest, he lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her lightly. He then let his head travel down to her ear and gently called to her, "Rin…what happened? What's wrong?" using one claw, he gently pulled ebony hair out from the girl's face and tucked it behind her ear.

Rin inhaled sharply and let out another sob. She didn't want to cry…crying around Sesshoumaru made her feel weak, yet she knew that she was safe to do so. He would protect her…hold her…comfort her. That's what she needed. She wanted to make Naraku's words go away…she wanted to make all of this disappear. Trying to talk over her sobs, her voice was strained and rasp, "Souta…was arrested…" she hiccupped and buried her face deeper in Sesshoumaru's chest, "for…for…killing Diegosan…"

Miroku and Sango who had been watching silently from the other cot gasped and glanced at each other. Sango stood quickly and walked to the door. She glared out of it, scanning the parking lot for the other two. Hidden by the metal barrier of the Kagome's Mercedes-Benz, she could not see them. She closed the door that Rin had left ajar and looked back at the new attachment to Sesshoumaru's chest. "Rin, where are InuYasha and Kagome?"

Rin pointed to the door but did not look up, she simply cried her soul out.

Sesshoumaru glared at Sango, annoyance in his gaze. 'How dare she try to get Rin to talk in this state…my baka brother can take care of his wench…' he lightly sighed, realizing how overbearing he was and shook his head slowly, trying to tell Sango to back off. He hushed Rin as she sobbed and ran his hand in small circles up and down her back. 'Whoever did this…whoever caused her suffering…I will end their life.'

Finally when she had calmed down, she met his eyes for the first time since that morning. Taking a deep breath and turned her head to rest her left cheek on his right shoulder, so she could address everyone in the room; after all, now everyone was included in on this war. "At school, cops arrested Souta for the murder of Diegosan…" she took another breath, trying to calm her nerves. She could feel her body begin to radiate the hate that had been building up somewhere in the back of her mind. "Kagome, Yash and me were going to go to the police station to bale him out…but…Kagome saw Naraku on the way out of the school and demanded to talk to him…"

Miroku winched as he propped himself up on the bed. His arm was not feeling any better and a part of him only felt weaker. He knew he needed more then just vodka to sterilize the wound and the more he thought about the fact that he might lose his arm, the angrier he got. "What did that bastard have to say?"

Rin grimaced and lifted her head to meet Sesshoumaru's worried and rather angry gaze. "Well…I didn't get out of the car until InuYasha nearly ripped the guys head off but Naraku told Kagome that he would trade Souta's life for hers." She heard Sango gasp, Miroku mutter 'fucker' under his breath and she could feel Sesshoumaru begin to growl. She frowned and closed her eyes, "needless to say, InuYasha was not a happy camper. We went to the police station and left Inu in the car and went inside. The reporting officer was a friend of Naraku's…a guy that unfortunately I know. He gave us the run around until Naraku showed up and then they…" she could feel Sesshoumaru dig his nails into the cot's metal frame beneath them at what he thought happened. She let out a small sigh and continued, "they only reiterated how Naraku wanted Kagome…then another cop showed up…a sergeant I'm going to take a guess from America, though he said he was in Kyushu for a while…named Onuni Ryen. He said that he ran the building…he talked to us about Souta. Apparently Diegosan had been shot, tied to a water main, shot five more times and left there to burn in the blaze. He doesn't think Souta did it…"

Sango stomped on the ground and put a hand to her face. She paced for a moment before letting out a scream of frustration and dropping to the floor, propping her elbow on her knee and resting her chin in her hand. "Souta would never, ever, be able to do something like that! Never! He's a jerk at points, sure, what fifteen-year-old boy isn't? But he would never…no…he could not have done that."

Rin sat up, straddling Sesshoumaru's waist and nodded, her gaze meeting Sango's. "I agree but…there's more…his prints were found on the gun that matches the bullet shells that killed Diegosan."

Miroku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "So he was there…with a gun…." He looked up as realization dawned on his eyes, "He must have been the person to get InuYasha away from Diegosan that day…with Karron and Surron. They both claimed that they did not shoot Diegosan…I guess they weren't lying…."

Rin nodded in agreement, "I think he did shoot Diegosan…one time though. I think Karron set the fire and Surron carried Yash out of there…but then someone else came, used the gun that Souta probably dropped and killed Diegosan."

Sesshoumaru reached up and wiped the remaining tears that coursed Rin's cheeks away. He gave her a small smile before lifting her into his arms. He turned to sit on the cot and put her in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he gave the other three a perplexed look, "someone else showed up?"

Rin nodded again and chewed on her bottom lip. "I think…. Naraku, in the police report, said that he was not at the club that night…but InuYasha followed his scent there. So Naraku lied. I'll bet my life on the fact that Naraku killed his father."

Sango's eyes lit up in disgust yet held an understanding knowledge about them, "your right…I'm sure he did. Think about it, he'd inherit his father's company…they probably had a falling out when he lost his control on you Rin…"

At that thought, Rin shivered and remembered Naraku's words. _'"because you were…are…my property, Rin, and anyone that touches my property deserves death."' _

The flinch did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru who only tightened his grasp on the girl. "Rin…what did he say to you?"

Rin closed her eyes and wished the memory away. She didn't want to remember his words…his threats. She didn't want to remember him. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Sesshoumaru gave the other two a glance then lifted Rin in his lap and turned her around to face him. He shuffled her bangs as he stared into her eyes. "Rin…his words cannot hurt you. He says them only because he knows he no longer has a hold on you. He is trying to terrorize you Rin…don't let him…don't give him that control. You're stronger then that Rin…your stronger then any of this."

Rin swallowed hard and tried to rest her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Moving his hand from her hair to her shoulder, he forced her back and grasped her chin with his other hand. He met her gaze and forced her to look at him. He wasn't demanding or ruff but he wanted answers…he deserved to know. She felt tears forming in her eyes regardless of his words… 'He's right; Naraku is still trying to worm his way back into my life. I want him gone but I can't forget…I can't just ignore the pain's he's caused me…' with a deep breath, she blinked slowly, "he said, on more then one account, that I am still his toy and he will get me back…that anyone who stands between him and what he wants will die. He…" her voice fell away as she watched the fury ignite in Sesshoumaru. She knew he was trying to stay clam…that he was trying to control his anger in front of her. His face contorted back to his very stoic expression that he hardly used around her as he gently moved her from his lap. Standing up, he bent down and kissed the top of Rin's head. Her eyes flew open in panic and she jumped to her feet. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru regarded her out of the corner of his eyes as he put on his shoes. Rin could see his hands shaking in rage…she could sense it coming off of him in waves. Standing up, he walked towards the door without another word.

Rin was on her feet in a second, grabbing his arm from behind him. "Sesshoumaru!" her voice was full of panic and new tears began to stream her face…but these tears were different…they were tears of worry, tears of dread. She knew if he walked out that door she would never see him again. Throwing her weight backwards, she sat on her heels trying to pull him back. "Please…please Sesshoumaru…not like this, don't leave like this!" she began to sob as she tried to pull him back. "Please!" her voice became shrill as she glared over her shoulder at the startled Sango and Miroku. "Help me! For Christ's sakes, help me!" she stared back at Sesshoumaru and pulled harder at his arm. "Please, Sesshoumaru, please! Don't leave me…"

Sesshoumaru had paused in the door, every emotion slipping across his face as his heart broke listening to her screaming behind him. he could have easily ripped his arm from the young girls grasp. He could have easily walked away to seek retribution. Instead he paused. Closing his eyes, he let his mind call out to anyone who would listen…to a person who he hadn't talked to in more then ten years. 'Father…what do I do? Help me…I don't know! Do I go after this bastard for revenge? Do I stay here to protect Rin? What if I can't protect her? What if I can't defeat Naraku?' clenching his free hand into a fist, he pulled his arm from Rin's grasp and slammed his other hand into the wall, putting a hole in the plaster. Throwing his head back, he let out such a primal howl that it shook the walls of the hut. Blood ran down his arm from his hand that was engrained in the wall but he didn't notice.

Rin had let out a yelp when Sesshoumaru slammed his fist into the wall. She had expected him to walk from the building all together…and walk to his death. She had expected him to leave her. But now… she ran around to his front and threw her arms around him. "Don't leave me…please Sesshoumaru. If you walk out of here, now, like this…I'll never see you again. I just know it. Please…please don't leave me like this. I love you…please…."

At that moment, the door swung open and InuYasha ran in, his eyes wild as he gazed about the hut. First he noticed was that Rin a foot in front of him, hugging his brother, whose fist was in the wall. Letting out a deep sigh, InuYasha sat back on his heels. "What the fuck was that? I thought someone fuckin…."

Sesshoumaru let his angry gaze fall to his brother. Pushing Rin gently to the side, he took a step towards InuYasha, whose face contorted to a type of subtle fear, and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall. He growled as he brought his face inches from his brother's. "You were supposed to protect her! You were supposed to keep her away from that asshole? Was that to fucking much to ask? _Was it_?"

Rin was at Sesshoumaru's side in an instant, grabbing his hand trying to break InuYasha free. "Please…Sesshoumaru…let him go, it's not his fault. I should have let them deal with it. I chose to get involved…Sesshoumaru, let him go!" Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the younger girl at his side and continued to growl at his brother, tightening his grasp on his neck. Rin stomped her foot as Kagome entered the hut. "Sesshoumaru Tashio, if you do not put down that boy right now I swear to god I will never let you finish what we started this morning!"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head to glare at Rin, and then let his eyes travel to Kagome. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was on the boarder of crying again, seeing her lover pinned to the wall under his vicious grasp. With a very deep scowl, he let go of the boy and allowed him to slide down the wall. Taking a step back, he raised an eyebrow to Rin as if asking if she was happy now. He turned on his heels and walked away from his gasping brother and sat down on his cot, staring straight ahead.

Rin kneeled down next to InuYasha and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

InuYasha scowled and stood slowly, "fucking perfect Rin."

Kagome glanced from InuYasha to Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back again and demanded, "someone tell me what the hell I missed!"

Rin stood and quickly embraced her friend who stood baffled in the doorway. "I told him about Naraku…"

Kagome hugged Rin back as understanding filtered into her face. "Oh."

InuYasha stood up slowly while rubbing his sore throat and glared daggers at the boy. "You think I'm fucking okay with the shit he said to Kagome, bastard?" he threw a threatening glance at Rin, "did you tell him about that shit? That he threatened to rape her…that he's actually fuckin blackmailing her?"

Rin nodded while slowly pulling away from Kagome. Both girls were in tears again at the hanyou's words. They tried to repress how dire their situation had become but the truth was drowning them both…there might be no light at the end of the tunnel.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and let out a low growl, "I don't fuckin like it either Sesshoumaru, but its been said. We can't attack Naraku at school, we'll be arrested, we can't get him in public, and we'll be arrested. That leaves the only way to get him being a private attack. We need to get him at his own home."

Rin let out a dull laugh and shook her head. "And you think Fort Knox is protected? You need to see his mansion. I've been there twice…once with my dad…" she stared at the floor and took a deep breath, forgoing the other instance. "What if we were to get him to admit on tape what he did…that he killed Diegosan."

Sesshoumaru shook his head no. "it's illegal to tape record someone without his or her strict knowledge…except in the New Jersey…. The evidence would be inadmissible."

Rin frowned and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Well…what if he knew?"

InuYasha scowled and tapped her head with a claw. "Earth to Rin…why the hell would Naraku willingly admit that he killed his own father on tape? He might be a bastard but he's a smart bastard!"

Rin shrugged and began to pace, "what if he was told he was being recorded for something that he agreed to and then…the tape recorder was left there?"

Sesshoumaru stood up, knowing exactly where she was going with this. "The hell you are going in there with a tape recorder! Anyone of us who go into that house will not come out alive!" he grabbed Rin's hands and pulled her into his chest. "especially you…if he ever gets his hands on you…"

Rin kissed Sesshoumaru's chin and pulled back. "he doesn't want me Sesshoumaru…he would gladly pass me over to get at Kagome…she's who he wanted the entire time…I know that, he knows that and now she knows it. he never saw me…he would sooner kill me then…" she looked to the floor and sighed.

Kagome snapped her fingers, for the first time that day, a smile encompassing her face. Forgoing the other conversation, an idea popped into her head. "No…but what if he didn't know that they were helping us?"

Miroku frowned and rubbed his arm. "That's far fetched…and if it didn't work…then what? What if he figured it out…then we ourselves another person to put a guard on…a guard that we don't have."

Kagome tapped her chin with a finger and sighed. "It would be worth a try…I have a tape recorder at home. I have a good plan also. Why don't me and Rin go back to my…"

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both perked up at that thought, their eyes narrowing with displeasure. "The hell you are going anywhere…" InuYasha began…"by yourselves…you will have one of us with you at all times. That's…." Sesshoumaru added and InuYasha finished his sentence with, "the end of that discussion. Learn to like it."

The girls looked at each other and chocked back their giggles. Rin took Sesshoumaru's hands in hers. "I love you…"

Sesshoumaru responded with a gentle kiss on the girl's lips while muttering, "I'm serious. You're not going out of my sight."

Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly, "you two really are brothers, aren't you?" she could just about feel Sesshoumaru's fiery glare at her back. She grinned at InuYasha then chewed on her lip. "Okay, Sesshoumaru, you need to take Rin and go to see Karron…"

Rin sighed and shook her head, "she won't talk to me…I hardly know Karron."

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles and popped his neck to the side, "she'll talk if she values her life."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "I need to go back to my house…InuYasha…you could take Rin…"

Sesshoumaru growled and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. "Last time I let him out with her alone, she cried for a half hour…do you really think I'm going to let that happen again? She's not leaving my sight."

Kagome blinked once then snapped back, "Deal with it. You have to trust your brother. He won't let anything happen to her."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and met his brother's gaze. "I've heard that before."

InuYasha winched and let out a small sigh. "Look, I know that Rin should not have talked to Naraku but I really didn't have much control over that fact. Sorry….but Kagome's right, we just need to deal right now…we need to figure out what we're going to do about Souta."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "We need Karron's account of the incident and I need my tape recorder. Sesshoumaru, you're with me…we'll take my car…InuYasha, you'll take Rin to go see Karron with Sango's car."

InuYasha growled louder then Sesshoumaru at the proposal but chose not vocalize his objections. Instead, he stood up grumbling and held out his hand to Sango, waiting for her keys. Sango hesitantly handed them to the hanyou and gave him a doubtful stare. "If you mess up my car…"

InuYasha snatched them away and rolled his eyes, "Christ Sango, I know how to drive. Fuckin A!"

Sango rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome. Patting Miroku on the knee, she asked hesitantly, "What can we do?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and was pulling her from the hut before she could give her a good answer. Over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru called back, "keep that lecher from dying."

InuYasha slapped Miroku on his back and gave him a smirk, "you got it easy, monk, sit around and get pampered. Fucking lucky monk…fuckin lucky." He walked from the hut, not checking to see if Rin was following. As far as he was concerned, he could do this by himself. "Oi, Kagome!"

Kagome turned as she reached her car to look at the boy. Sesshoumaru had already sat himself in the drivers seat and had started the car. "Yeah?"

InuYasha gave her a small helpless smile and asked, "Where the hell is Karron's club?"

InuYasha pulled Sango's BMW up to the front of the old brick building. He threw Rin an apprehensive glance then walked towards the building. He didn't like the way it looked…he didn't like it at all. Reaching the Iron Gate, he pushed it open then walked to the door. There was a small intercom on the brick surface that he pressed hesitantly. He glanced at Rin and gave her a firm nod, as if telling her to prepare. A gruff voice called back, "who da fuck are ya? What do you want?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and hit the button again, "I need to talk to Karron. Let us in."

The voice boomed back from the small box, "go the fuck away…she ain't here. She don't live here no more."

InuYasha growled and pounded his fist into the button, "the fuck she doesn't. Open this damned door or so help me god, I'll kick it down, Surron!"

The voice came back, slightly garbled, "who the fuck are you?"

Rin hit Inuyasha's shoulder and gave him a deadpanned stare. "We don't have time for these games!"

InuYasha nodded and lifted his foot. With a swift kick, he knocked the door off its hinges, sending it flying ten feet into the building. He heard gasps and someone shout 'police' from inside. He grabbed Rin's hand, and pulling her close, they walked into the building. He watched in awe as younger kids, probably freshmen and sophomores in high school, scattered about the large warehouse like room.

Surron appeared as if from nowhere, and grabbed InuYasha. Pulling him off the ground by the scruff of his neck, he glared daggers at the boy. "Who the fuck are you?" he blinked and took a harder look then with an annoyed sigh, he dropped the hanyou to the ground. "Damn, InuYasha…the least you could have done was say your fuckin name! You got this place in an uproar for nothing!" he hit a button on the wall and called into the black box, "False alarm, resume your activities. I repeat, no code blue…false alarm." He turned back and sneered at the two in front of him. "well, answer my damn question."

InuYasha gave him a sarcastic smile and brushed off his pants. "Fuck you Surron…where's Karron?"

Surron frowned and crossed his arms. "I heard about Souta…that's a shame…"

Rin stepped out from behind InuYasha, fury engulfing her face, "then you know that he didn't do what they say he did! We need to know exactly what happened that night, and we need to know now! Naraku is threatening to have Souta executed for those supposed crimes. There is no way that Souta would have tied Diegosan to a rail."

Surron ran his eyes over Rin and gave her an annoyed stare before retuning his gaze to InuYasha, choosing to ignore the girl in front of him. "Man, you're just a pimp aren't you? First coming in here with that fine piece…"

InuYasha cracked the bones in his right hand before shoving the man in front of him into a wall, leaving a sickening echo of crumbling plaster. "I'm sick of your shit, Surron. Just tell me where the fuck to find Karron! I'm not playing your games!"

Surron clawed at the boy's hands before giving up and pointing to the elevator. "Third story first rooms on your left…knock first…."

InuYasha dropped the man to the floor with a snarl and grabbed Rin's hand. "Come on…"

Rin made a face at Surron then trailed behind InuYasha, her eyes bright with anticipation. They ran into the elevator and began the ride up to the third story. "He didn't really think me and you were…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and gave her a really pissed off glance, "he's a guy…he just assumed seeing you with me means that I'm screwing you."

Rin made another face and tensed up. "That's just wrong…why do all guys think with their dicks? Can you explain that to me?"

InuYasha threw a disgruntled look to the girl next to him, "what are you getting at?"

Rin shrugged and raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing…nothing at all."

InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "Not all guys think with their…"

Rin jumped out of the elevator as it opened the rusty metal doors, "sure you don't. Look, there's Karron's room."

InuYasha swaggered behind her for a moment, his eyes boring holes into her back. "I do not…"

Rin turned and glared at the boy, "look, just knock on her door and lets get this over with. I don't feel comfortable here."

InuYasha nodded and nearly banged on the door. Rin grabbed his hand before he got the chance and threw him a look. There was a loud thump in the room and then a groan. The two looked at each other and InuYasha pushed Rin back behind him. Rearing back, he threw his left leg forward and kicked open the door and took two steps inside. "Karron are you…." He froze mid step in the doorway. Rin ran into his back as she attempted to follow him in. "What in the seven layers of hell…"

Rin peered around InuYasha froze. A look of complete disgust danced across her face as she pulled back a step. "You have got to be kidding me…"

A shoe was flung from across the room and nearly clipped Inuyasha's nose as he jolted out of its trajectory. Even downstairs the girls scream could be heard, "**_get out_**!"

InuYasha didn't argue as he pulled Rin back out of the door. The two just stared at each other until a figure appeared in the doorway. Karron had a black robe on that covered the top of her naked thighs and her hair was tousled about her head. They stared at each other for a moment, an awkward silence passing between them. InuYasha clasp his hands in front of his body and rocked back and forth on his heels, discomfort in his eyes. "So…"

Karron narrowed her eyes and spat at him, "who the hell are you to knock down my fucking door?"

InuYasha met her disgruntled glare and shook his head slowly, narrowing his eyes in revulsion. "Wow, this is all really coming together now…I thought I understood it before but this just brought this game to a new level of fucked up. Why I knocked down your door? Well fuckin excuse me but we heard a thump and figure with all the shit going on, you were in danger…"

Rin finished his sentence, leaning against the opposing wall slowly shaking her head, "but who would have known that you only fell out of your bed…excuse me…that you two fell out of your bed cause you don't know how to keep your legs closed." She sneered at Karron and shook her head again. "InuYasha, I think I understand exactly what happened…this cunt set Souta up."

InuYasha flinched at Rin's language and looked at her over his shoulder. Boy did she look pissed and he didn't blame her. Souta was like her younger brother. He glared back at Karron.

Karron took a step towards Rin but was blocked by InuYasha. "You little whore, you think you're anyone to talk to me? Are we going to talk about your excursions with that asshole that you're fucking?"

A hand clamped down on Karron's shoulders and after jumping slight, she rubbed her cheek against it. Backing into the room, another figure took her place. A figure clad in only a pair of jeans. Leaning on the door doorframe, supporting himself on his two outstretched arms, he glanced from the broken door back to the fuming hanyou in front of him. With a sneer, he asked, "what that really necessary baka?"

InuYasha took a step closer to the man in front of him. "Go fuck yourself Naraku." Glancing back at Karron, he shook his head, "you know, you had us going with that pity story about your father and mother and Diegosan…how long did it take to come up with you backstabbing bitch?"

Karron gave a cynical laugh from behind them and shrugged her shoulders; "it was easy to lead you into believing. Not that it's a lie…Diegosan did kill my father…but my father was a bastard and deserved his death."

Rin took a step towards InuYasha. "Did your sisters?"

Karron sneered at the girl and blinked a few times before looking away, "it doesn't matter…I got my revenge killing that son of a bitch…"

InuYasha shook his head, digesting what she just said, "and its okay to sleep with his son…who mind you is a carbon copy of that bastard!"

Naraku growled at the boy in front of him, "watch your fuckin mouth, you half breed scum…"

InuYasha glared at Naraku and took a step closer to him, "look who's calling the kettle black."

Naraku clenched his hand into a fist and returned the glower. "Do you want to finish this here, half-breed?"

Rin gawked at Naraku for a moment. "You were playing Souta the whole time, weren't you Karron? You set him up to trust you then got him to go on that fake rescue mission…then you used his gun to kill Diegosan."

Karron shot a whimsical glance at Naraku then looked at the girl, "I don't know what you're talking about Rin. Surron and I saw InuYasha in trouble so we saved him…" she shot him a disgusted look, "we should have let you die. But Souta…Souta shot Diegosan five times…said that he killed his father. I tired to stop him…" she gave the girl a nasty grin and turned her back to the two. "Come Naraku, I'm not done yet."

Naraku looked over his shoulder at the girl then back at InuYasha. "Tell Kagome I say hello…but then again, I'm sure I'll see her soon enough to tell her myself." He looked to Rin and let his eyes roam over her body before settling on her face, "Rin, if you get bored with that demon…I'll _think_ of letting you make up your treachery to me…" He moved to close the door then frowned, realizing it was shattered in two. "Karron…."

Inuyasha's jaw trembled in anger but he kept it clenched…this was not the place to start a fight. He turned and grabbed Rin's arm and began pulling her down the hallway. Rin glared daggers over her shoulder at the smirking form of Naraku behind her. She felt something in her brain snap as she pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp. She took a step to run at Naraku…to wipe that shit eating grin off his face when InuYasha reached out and grabbed her again. "No Rin, not now!" Rin's body bucked against his trying to break free and InuYasha, having no other choice, picked her up off the floor and draped her over his shoulder. Holding her tight, he got into the elevator. Pointing a finger at Naraku, he screamed out, "this isn't over!"

Naraku grinned as the door shut. "Not by a long shot."

Karron wrapped an arm over Naraku's shoulders and brought her mouth to his neck, "come on baby, lets go back to bed…who gives a fuck about the door."

Naraku turned slowly and stared at the girl next to him. He blinked once then grabbed his shirt off the floor. Putting it on slowly, he called to the baffled girl, "your services are no longer needed Karron."

Karron shook her head and stared at him dumbfounded. "Wait, what? I thought…you said…that if I helped you kill…."

Naraku sneered at the girl and barked back, "I know what I said, you stupid bitch, and now hear what I'm saying. I. Don't. Need. You. We're done here."

Karron blocked the doorway, fury etching her face. "I helped you set up that stupid punk…I helped you kill a man!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I thank you for that…I also thank you for your efforts in bed. They were…delightful. Now if you excuse me, I need to make my exit before that baka tells your brother I am here."

Karron grabbed Naraku's arm and yelled, "you can't just leave me like this!"

Naraku looked at her hand on his arm then back at her. With a shove, he pushed Karron to the floor and turned from her, "watch me. You were a pawn, Karron…a mere piece of my plot. Nothing more. You're a fool if you think that for one moment I would want some piece of trash like you." his eyes suddenly softened and he dropped down to squat in front of her. he traced her face with two fingers and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry Karron…I should not have said that. You're not trash…"

Karron blinked once, the obvious pain and uncertainty filtering through her eyes. "I…. I'm not…"

Naraku's smile fell from his lips as he slapped her across her face, sending her wheeling to the floor. "You're not trash…trash is picked up." with a sneer, he stood slowly.

Karron's eyes grew large and filled with tears immediately. "You…you fucking bastard! How could you? I'll get you, you son of a bitch! I'll tell the cops! I'll tell the fucking FBI!"

Naraku stiffened his neck and reached into his back pocket. Pulling a .22 caliber, he turned and aimed it at Karron, "do you wish to live?"

Karron gasped and tried to back up on her hands. "Y…yes."

Naraku cocked the gun and fired once, hitting the floorboard two inches from Karron's hand. "Then keep your fucking mouth shut, you whore. Understood?"

Karron nodded, her eyes falling to the floor as Naraku walked down the hallway and out of her life.

Downstairs 

The elevator door opened and a swearing hanyou stormed out carrying to petite figure of a human girl on his shoulder. Surron stood by the door, carefully watching the two as they approached. InuYasha slammed past the guard and as he made his way out the now broken frame, Rin called out bitterly, "Surron, if you hurry upstairs, you'll find your whore of a sister is fucking Naraku!"

Surron's eyes widened as he turned in a second and took the steps with speed no man his size should possess.

Getting to Sango's car, InuYasha put Rin on her feet and swore. "That fucking bitch! This entire fucking time…the entire god damned time she was two-timing Souta to set him up. That fucking cunt! Son of a bitch!" walking in a circle, he growled then pulled out his pack of smokes from his pocket and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. Flopping down on his ass on the hood of Sango's car, he grabbed a match from the book in his pocket and ran it across his sneaker. Getting a decent flame from it, he lit up the stick in his mouth. He inhaled deeply and growled on the release. "That fucking whore."

Rin sat down next to him, shaking her head slowly. "I can't believe…I mean…. that's just not…." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Who would want to sleep with that asshole?"

InuYasha inhaled again then took the stick from his mouth and held it out to Rin, who shook her head in response. He stuck it back in the corner of his mouth and draped an arm over Rin's shoulder and pulled her against him. "We'll work it out…if she set him up as well then she'll fall with the rest of them. I guarantee that."

Rin rubbed his hand that rested on her shoulder and nodded. "I still can't believe that tramp…I mean, Naraku, of all people. That's disgusting. Not in a thousand years would I ever…." She shivered at the thought. She was just as pissed as InuYasha, if not more. Souta was like her little brother…and all this time he was sleeping with the enemy. The boy's first love…a traitor. She shook her head slowly, disgust overwhelming her heart.

InuYasha inhaled again and blinked away the calm that the nicotine was inducing on his body. He wanted to stay angry…he wanted to keep his blood running off his hatred. It made him feel alive…made him feel good. With a sigh, he dropped the cigarette to the ground. Letting go of Rin, he slid off the car and smote the cigarette under his shoe. "Fucking hell." InuYasha nearly ripped the door off its bolts as he got into the car and slammed the door, cracking the glass. "Son of a bitch!" he slammed his hand into the steering wheel before turning on the car and throwing it in to drive. "Now we're really fucked."

Rin sighed as she got into her side of the car and looked from the angry hanyou to the crack in the car that Sango considered her child. "Your right…Sango is really going to kill you."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru pulled up in front of her house and Kagome got out of the car slowly. Throwing a glance at Sesshoumaru, she looked around nervously. "You should stay here…"

Sesshoumaru was halfway out of the car before she could even get the words out of her mouth. "There could be someone waiting for you inside…I am not going to sit here and wait while you get your throat slit."

Kagome unconsciously put a hand to her neck before shaking her head. "Come on, my mom should not be here…"

As she reached for the door, it opened on its own. She let out a yelp and Sesshoumaru grabbed her to shove her behind his back then paused. A man in a very familiar black leather trench coat, sunglasses, and hat stood in their way blocking the door. Sesshoumaru growled as the man tilted his head, glancing at the two in slight shock. He hadn't expected someone to be coming into the house as he was going out. Though it was dark, the two male demons could see each other perfectly.

Kagome was scared shitless when the man came out of her house but recognition washed over her face in a second. She heard Sesshoumaru growling and turned to notice he was about to rip the heart out of the detective in front of her. Gasping, she grabbed one of his arms. "Wait, Sesshoumaru, no! He's a detective…the one Rin told you about. His name is…"

"Sergeant Onuni Ryen. He's helping on Souta's case."

Kagome peered around the man in her door to see her mother standing behind him, looking rather pale. "Mom, you're still here?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the man and looked over his attire. With a low growl, he crossed his arms, "why do you look familiar?"

Ryen stared over the demon for a moment before shaking his head slowly, "I worked in Kyushu for a while…knowing your brother's rap doesn't help…I'm sure you saw me in the office before when you were bailing him out of jail during one of his twenty plus visits."

Kagome grimaced as her mother stared at her from the detective's words and raised a disapproving eyebrow. 'Great thing to say Ryen…I thought I managed to convince the boy my mom walked in on me having sex in the shower with was a decent guy, you mention that he's a felon…great.' She could feel the tinge of red that spread like a rash over her cheeks as she suddenly found her carpet very intrusting.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked to Kagome. "Get what you need."

Kagome nodded swiftly and rushed inside. Pausing, she hugged her mother and whispered, "It's going to be okay…we'll clear Souta's name."

Kagome's mother nodded slowly and looked around Ryen at the other boy outside and gasped. "You must be Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru broke away from his staring contest with the new officer to give Kagome's mother a short nod of the head. "Hai."

Kagome's mother put a hand to her mouth as she took a step closer to him. "You look so much like your father…"

Sesshoumaru seemed shocked, though his remained impassive, and shook his head once. "You knew my father?"

Kagome's mother nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Yes, yes I did. We were the closest of friends when we were your age. I'm sorry to hear of his death." She took a step closer and tilted her head to her shoulder, "On a better day I could have confused you for him…your nearly his carbon copy." She suddenly grimaced at the word and looked to her hands.

Sesshoumaru didn't vocalize it but he noticed the quick flicker of her eyes from him to the guard in front of him when she said the word 'sorry'. He slowly looked back to the guard and narrowed his eyes. Speaking to Ms. Higurashi but not wavering his glare, he commented, "it was a long time ago and he was a man I hardly knew. There is nothing to be sorry for, besides for the fact that the woman who killed him still walks free." He looked to the ground then back at her mother. "I have been told I look just like how he did. I can hardly remember the man." His eyes shifted to the man on his left and he narrowed his eyes. "You're a demon."

Ryen seemed taken back but being that Sesshoumaru could not see his face; he could not judge the reaction. "Observant, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am. I also have noticed that you are masking your scent as a demon…why?"

Ryen let out a shallow laugh and shook his head, "it's called a shower, son…it can wash away anything."

Sesshoumaru growled and narrowed his eyes. "So can a concealment spell. Tell me, who is it that you hide from?"

Ryen took a step closer to the other demon, his chin held high. "I'm not hiding boy, I'm merely observing."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, looking the man over head to toe. "I would be to say you are hiding under all those layers of clothes and concealments. You mask your scent so you will not be detected…why?"

Ryen laughed callously and looked from Sesshoumaru to Ms. Higurashi, "it is easier to maneuver around my district when one cannot follow my scent. It also makes it easier to watch over those who need to be…when they cannot smell you, they do not know you are near."

The answer shut up Sesshoumaru though he seemed slightly agitated.

Kagome watched the three's interactions before running upstairs into her room. She dug through her desk and pulled out two tape recorders. One being a hand held one she used when she worked for the newspaper for the school and the other was a mini tape recorder that fit in the palm of her hand. With a grin, she grabbed her diary and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. 'Now I can pay that sleaze ball Bob and make sure he doesn't bother us. Thank god for late holiday money.' She ran back down the steps and darted around the corner, glad to see that no one had moved from their previous positions. She glanced back to the kitchen and froze. Two cups of coffee were set out on the table with a two plates of half eaten food. She narrowed her eyes and turned to stare at her mother. "Mom…who was here for diner?"

Her mother gave a short gasp of shock, not hearing her daughter approach her, and whirled around to face her. "Oh, when I went to talk to Souta at the police station, sergeant Onuni offered to escort me back here. I had told him of your warnings. Neither us had eaten so…"

Kagome made a thin line of her lips as she read into her mother's blank expression. 'There is something she's not telling me…I can see it in her eyes. What's wrong…what happened?' she reached out and touched her mother's arm and gave her a small frown. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Kagome's mother looked from Kagome back to Ryen and then back at Kagome. Without warning, she pulled Kagome into a bear hug and put her lips to the girl's forehead, "be careful Kagome, please be careful! I can't lose you both…I can't lose you or your brother." She sniffled and Kagome could feel her mother's tears hitting her shoulder. "Kagome, Sergeant Ryen told me that Souta doesn't have much of a chance unless we get proof…my baby might end up in jail…they might…"

Kagome hugged her mother fiercely and hushed her soothingly. She sighed and called out, "Mama, please, don't cry. We're going to get our proof…we'll get Souta home. I'll put my life on it. He'll be home by the end of the week."

Kagome's mother sniffled again and pulled back to look down at Kagome. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry…I shouldn't put this on your shoulders. Honey, I've been thinking and both Sergeant Ryen and me think it would be good for you to go out of town for a while…to get away from this _monster_…."

Kagome shook her head and pulled back from her mother. "I can't…I'm sorry mama, but I need to help Souta. I can, I know I can. I'm not going to let Naraku get away with this…"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and scowled. He cleared his throat and then pushed past Sergeant Onuni. "Ms. Higurashi, I swear to you on my life that we will bring your son home safely. We'll find something…if Souta did not do this, we will find who did."

Sergeant Onuni began to chuckle while shaking his head slowly.

Sesshoumaru turned quickly to glare at the guard, his eyes burning with anger. "What do you find so amusing?"

Sergeant Onuni gave the boy a smirk and sighed deeply. "You, son. Your integrity reminds me of someone I once knew. You're so sure that you can do this that you're staking your life on it…when you aren't even fathoming the demon that you are opposing yourself against."

Sesshoumaru took a step towards the other man placing himself in his face. "I know the demon I am taking on. He has destroyed to many lives to be allowed to walk away without punishment. He will submit to defeat or he will die."

Sergeant Onuni shook his head slowly. "Do you really want to threaten the life of another in front of a cop, son?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to make sure to get his point across. "I fear no one; not you, not Naraku." He turned and looked at Kagome. "Kagome." He turned on his heels and paused in the door. Calling over his shoulder, he regarded the man, "do not call me son…I don't know you."

Kagome grimaced as she kissed her mother's cheek then gave Ryen a waning smile. She darted out of the house and got into the car next to Sesshoumaru, who had taken the liberty to decide to drive. Sesshoumaru backed the car out of the driveway and began to drive in silence. After a moment, Kagome cleared her throat. "You don't trust Sergeant Ryen, do you?"

Sesshoumaru scowled and sped the car up a little more. "Not on my life."

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed it out. "Do you think he's working for Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, "no."

Kagome seemed taken back as she sat back in her seat. After a moment, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Then why don't you trust him?"

Sesshoumaru let out what sounded like a growl and let his lips fall into a frown. "I just don't. He is hiding…I want to know why."

Kagome frowned and shifted in her seat. "Well, he said he didn't want Naraku to pick up on his scent…. Do you really think he was just there to protect my mother? I don't like that…"

Sesshoumaru sighed loudly and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

Kagome shrugged and sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes. "Sorry…" Kagome sat for a long moment, thinking over the day. Things had gone from bad to horrendous in twelve hours…they had to be the longest twelve hours of her life. First the rumors…. Her eyes widened as she turned once again towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru…did Rin tell you about the rumors?"

Sesshoumaru gave a very drastic sigh and glared hard at Kagome. "Human, if this is an attempt to gossip, I will pull this car over and leave you on the side of the road. Do you understand me?"

Kagome dropped her jaw in shock then shook her head. "No, fluffy, I'm not trying to gossip."

Sesshoumaru slammed on the breaks; pulling the car to the side of the road at the six-letter name and pointed a finger at her once the car came to a screeching halt. The complete anger and annoyance in his eyes spoke louder then his words. "Woman…you're testing dangerous waters…"

Kagome pulled herself against the door at the sudden burst of emotion from the demon and muttered a quick, "…sorry…"

Sesshoumaru let out a growl of frustration before slamming on the gas and leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Kagome remained quiet for a moment before quietly adding, "It's kind of about Rin…"

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and gave Kagome a glare of promised death. "Spit it out then."

Kagome chewed on her lip, suddenly not sure if she wanted to tell Sesshoumaru about what the kids were saying. If he had such a short temper with her about talking, what would he do about that? The thought left her fearing for her life. "Well…it's just that…I…err…maybe Rin should tell you…. i mean…it is about her and uhh…well…"

Sesshoumaru gripped the wheel harder, trying to ignore the burning impulse to grab Kagome by her neck and rattle the information out of her just to get her to shut up. "Speak Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and moved back from the demon as far as she could. got around that…well…." Another icy glare from Sesshoumaru and she cracked, "everyonesaysthatRinhadsexwithNarakuinthebathroomoftheschool!"

Fulfilling her fear, Sesshoumaru slammed on the break, this time stopping in the middle of the highway. He turned to her, his eyes wider then she had ever seen them and bellowed, "_WHAT???_"

Kagome covered her ears and grimaced at the demon. "Hey, don't kill the messenger. But yes, that was what we went to school today to. When it came out, and mind you it didn't come out in the gentlest of manners, she freaked out and cried. We got her over it but…well…needless to say, it hurt her."

Sesshoumaru growled ferociously and pulled the car off to the side of the road. He threw the door open and slowly began to walk in circles in the middle of the deserted road. He let out a string of curses that Kagome was pretty sure she would never have heard from his mouth.

Kagome watched the demon pace from the drivers window then sighed and got out of the car. She sat on the hood and watched him silently for a moment, trying to give him his time to cool down. "Sesshoumaru…she's a strong girl. I know she's been through shit but she dealt with the brunt of the storm for two years…six months of torment she dealt with by herself without any outside help at all. Six months of restless, fearful nights…she dealt with it. Those nights are over for her…she won't have to fear that again. I think a little teasing from kids won't make her crumble…."

Sesshoumaru growled out an incoherent answer. After a moment he turned to stare at Kagome. He knew his eyes were blood red; he could feel the new burst of demonic energy flowing through his blood. He could feel his inner Youkai trying to spur on the deadly transformation…trying to take out his anger and his frustration. He fought it will all of his strength. 'If I transform, no one is safe, starting with Kagome and ending with Rin.' he clenched his jaw and dug his nails into his palms trying to control his rage. 'How dare they? How can they talk about issued they know nothing of?' he let out a staggered breath and flexed his claws. His eyes traveled back to Kagome as her words funneled through his ears. "what?" he stopped pacing and took two steps towards the girl then paused and rubbed his temples. "Kagome…when we go back to the hotel…and you see Miroku…ask him how much he would like you to stick a poker through his bullet wound in his arm. What, may I ask, do you think his reaction would be?"

Kagome stared dumbfounded at Sesshoumaru for a moment and slowly answered, "I think he would tell me to get the hell away from him."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, his eyes trying to grasp her illogical reasoning with her past statement. How a girl as intelligent as Kagome could believe the influence of other people would not hurt Rin…. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and held one hand out towards Kagome. "And why would he tell you to get away from him?"

Kagome fused her eye brows together in confusion as she responded, "Because it would reopen the wound and hurt him…." she stopped mid sentence and frowned then sighed. She nodded and held up her hands in front of her. "Point taken."

Sesshoumaru growled lightly and began to pace again. "Those baka's…who are they to question her…to assume...to gossip. They don't know anything." He turned on his heels and glared at Kagome. "Tell me that you set them straight."

Kagome nodded swiftly, "straighter then a man in Home Depo."

Sesshoumaru scowled at her analogy and slowly shook his head. With a final primal growl he stormed back to the car.

Kagome slid off the hood and walked around the car. "Are you okay? I mean, no more slamming on my breaks, right? If you don't think you can manage…"

Sesshoumaru sat in the drivers seat and closed the door. "Get in unless you wish to sleep on the roadside."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she slid into the car next to him. "You're grumpy at night, do you know what?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the steering wheel and straightened his back before turning to glare at Kagome. If looks could kill….

Kagome winched and crossed her arms. "Whatever…let's just get home."

Sesshoumaru growled and pulled off the shoulder and the two drove back to the motel in an awkward silence.


	36. Night Games

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 36 night games

-Warning: acidic content and strong amounts of it. I was bored…this is what being really, really bored does. A lot of talk and of course our horny little couple. Read responsibly. If you wish for the full-unedited version, email me and I'll get you the links cause this place blocks out the web address. Go fig. 

InuYasha burst through the doors of the hut before beginning to pace back and forth again, his eyes filled with annoyance. Rin followed behind him and sat down on her cot, her eyes downcast. From the side Sango, who had just been jolted awake by the hanyou's rude entrance, watched in curiosity as he paced back and forth. "That bad huh?" she managed to ask in a drowsy voice.

Rin flashed her an apologetic smile then frowned. "Yeah, it's not good. Karron…"

InuYasha turned on his heels and glowered at Sango. Finishing Rin's sentence, he quickly concluded, "the slut has been setting Souta up from day one. She has been sleeping with Naraku as well…so there goes our fucking alibi. Just when I really thought things might be okay…."

Sesshoumaru pushed through the front door as soon as InuYasha finished his sentence and pushed past his brother. Standing in front of Rin, he held down his hand to her. "We need to talk."

Rin blinked then took his hand tentatively. "Is everything okay?"

Sesshoumaru helped her stand from the cot and began to walk from the hut, pulling her behind him. "No."

Kagome brushed past them as the two left the hut and stared behind her. She gulped then walked two more steps to InuYasha and hugged him. "I missed you."

InuYasha frowned and returned the gesture with a simple, "keh."

Kagome pulled back after a moment and pulled the two devices from her pocket. "Okay, I got the recorders and both already have tapes. I've been thinking though…after we have someone plant the mini recorder, we're going to need Naraku to admit to killing his father in a matter of a half hour. That means that we need someone who he would not expect to show up, who knows that he did it."

Miroku sat up and frowned. He rubbed Sango's shoulder with his good arm and stared at Kagome. "That's going to be tuff…. I mean…its Naraku. We can't parade in there and expect him to admit it. He'd know we're up to something. We can't send Rin in there because he would never let her leave. We need someone who he wouldn't expect…someone that he would be taken back by knowing."

Sango frowned and tapped her fingers against the cot's metal frame. "What about me? I mean, its not like we talk that much…if he tired anything I could take him easily…."

Kagome shook her head. "No…you're right but I couldn't ask you to do it. I'm going to have someone plant the device then I'm going in."

InuYasha wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "The hell you are. I'm not letting you near him! You must be out of your damned mind wench to even consider doing that!"

Kagome fought with the hanyou's grasp to eventually relent and put her head to his chest. "What else can we do? Neither you nor your brother can just waltz in there…you won't let me, I won't let Rin or Sango and Miroku's always about to pass out so he can't either…what then?"

Miroku sighed and shrugged, "I'll do it…I mean, what more can I lose?"

Sango pinned him with a deadly glare as she sneered, "the hell you will."  
InuYasha shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Look, I really don't want to think about this right now. I just want to get some decent sleep."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and gave him a lecherous smirk, "cause I'm sure you didn't last night."

InuYasha glowered at the boy and growled, "sleeping in a car isn't easy."

Miroku's grin only widened, "neither is screwing."

Kagome's face turned beet red as she blinked once at the boy, "we did not…do that…in the back of my car!"

Miroku gave her a doubtful look and rolled his eyes, "cause I _believe_ that."

InuYasha threw a hand at the boy and rolled his eyes, "sorry if you don't believe us but its true. I'm not like you monk, I don't need to get off every second of the day." He gave Sango an apologetic smile, "which to you I am sorry for." His gaze traveled back to Miroku, "fuckin lecher."

Miroku put his right hand to his chest and gave InuYasha a hurt look. "Why, InuYasha, I'm hurt…how can you look at me at such a tainted angle. I have never given you reason to believe that! Now my dear Sango on the other hand…" he gave her a wide smile and let his other hand travel to her ass, which was a couple feet from his side. He grinned as his hand made contact with her.

Sango opened her mouth to object to his words when she felt his hand on her butt. With a growl, she turned and bonked the boy over his head with her left hand. "Hentai!"

InuYasha shook his head and sighed. "You'll never learn Miroku." He turned and took Kagome's hand in his. "Come on, princess, I'm tired and want to get some sleep."

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and pointed at him. "You need to take a shower…you've yet to today and after getting all mad and sweaty…you need to."

InuYasha couldn't help the arrogant smirk that surfaced on his lips after the words left her mouth. Pulling her closer to him he stared down at her. "Yes, I did take a shower…remember?" he raised an eyebrow and let the grin grow. "Unless you don't remember then I _can_ remind you," he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head and gave them a slightly lopsided grin. "Now who's the pervert?"

InuYasha pulled back and stared deadpanned at Miroku. "It's not like I'm lying…." He looked down at Kagome as he playfully nipped at her ear, "and this time your mother won't interrupt us."

Sango gasped and Miroku let his jaw fall open as they both stared at the couple. Sango couldn't manage the words but Miroku quickly retorted, "wait…back up…mother interrupting? What, per say, did Kagome's mother interrupt and when was this?"

Kagome tried to pull away from the boy but realizing it was futile she buried her red face in his chest. "I don't want to talk about it…"

InuYasha kissed the top of her head and glared at Miroku, "I'm sure you can put one and one together, boy."

Miroku smirked and let out a small laugh, "what is it with you and water?"

InuYasha shrugged and picked up Kagome and threw her over his shoulder, despite her startled cry. "Lets just say it's a calling…and speaking of the devil…" he nodded once at Miroku and Sango then turned on his heels, stalking off towards the bathroom.

Miroku made a face and glared at the two, "oh come on, not with us here!"

InuYasha turned at the doorway and shrugged, "then don't be here."

Kagome groaned and pounded gently against Inuyasha's lower back with her hands. "Put me down…put me down now!"

InuYasha laughed and put her down in front of the bathroom. "Have it your way, princess. I am, however, taking your idea of taking a shower." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Kagome could feel her face burning intense shades of red that covered her cheeks as she turned slowly to look at the other two across the room who were staring at her not blinking. She gave them an apologetic grin and shrugged. "What?"

Sango tapped her foot on the wooden floor and glowered at the girl. "You have some esssplainin' to do."

Miroku grinned wildly and winked at Kagome, "oh I think I understand completely."

Kagome wanted to die there on the spot as her friends just stared. She grimaced and looked to the floor. "It's not like that…"

Sango raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Uh huh…something tells me it is _just_ like that. You two are bad! Your mom, Kagome? Gods, she must have flipped!"

Kagome blushed and looked around the room, trying to advert her gaze. "Yeah, mostly…it's not like she walked in on…well…you know…"

Miroku smiled at her obvious discomfort and tilted his head. "No, Kagome, we don't know…I think you need to elaborate."

Kagome put her head into her hands and sighed heavily. "I don't think I do. Use your imagination…then stick my mom banging on the door after hearing…" she bit her lips and shook her head. "Just leave it alone…"

Sango crossed her arms and gave Kagome a grin. "Why, Kagome, I never knew that color red existed…what do you call it?"

Kagome balled her hands into fists and glowered at the two in front of her. She clenched her jaw and was about to start yelling when the bathroom door opened slightly, and a hand reached out, wrapped around her wrist and hauled her into the enclosed room. With a yelp, she disappeared from the other two's sight.

Miroku raised and eyebrow and let his eyes wander to the girl on his right. "Well…" Sango glared at the boy next to her, nonverbally daring him to say something. Miroku swallowed down the lump in his throat and coughed into his hand. "Well then…" he coughed again and laid down on the bed. "Right…"

Sango grinned and laid her head on his shoulder. "They better not make to much noise…."

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin back to Kagome's car and sat her on the hood. He paced back and forth in front of her for a moment then sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. "Rin…why didn't you tell me about the rumors?"

Rin licked her lips slowly and looked to the ground. "I didn't want you getting upset…its just words Sesshoumaru…you know the saying…"

Sesshoumaru growled and put his two hands on either side of her small body. "Rin…it is a big deal! Words can do more damage then any weapon. You know this…look how you reacted to Naraku's words…he nearly destroyed you without touching you. Words are dangerous weapon, Rin, very dangerous weapons. I wish you had told me…"

Rin muttered an apology as she continued to stare at the paint on Kagome's car.

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight to rely on one arm as he used his other hand to cup her chin. Lifting her face to stare into his eyes, he let once finger trace her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rin pulled her knees to her chest and blinked once, looking into his eyes. "I don't know…I didn't want you getting upset…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to her. "Stop lying to me Rin…why didn't you tell me?"

Rin gulped and tried to pull back. When she moved, Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin to hold her close to him. "Let me go…I want to go in."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and backed up a little to stare down at her, letting go of her chin. "Cut the shit, why didn't you tell me?"

Rin blinked at his tone that now sounded so annoyed…so cold. She could feel tears filling her eyes as she looked back to her feet, "I don't know…I didn't want you thinking less of me…I didn't want you thinking I was weak to let them get to me…"

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh and leaned in, gently running one hand down her cheek. "Rin, look at me."

Rin looked up and met his compassionate gaze and gave him a weak smile. "I guess I'm just a baka…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and shook his head. He leaned in and put his forehead against hers. "No Rin, you're not a baka. You're hurt…you're in pain…at no point, Rin, never, would I think that you were weak for being hurt by Naraku. He's vile Rin…he deserves a fate worse then death. How can you think I would think…?" he shook his head and kissed her on the lips. Pulling back, he gave her a small smile, "Rin, I would never think you weak. Never. You're the strongest person I know…and I mean that."

Rin gave him a smile and let her legs fall from her chest as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry…I should have told you…."

Sesshoumaru cradled the girl against his chest and buried his face in her hair. Taking a deep breath, he called without moving his head from her hair. "please never leave me alone with Kagome again…please for the love of god, don't leave me alone with her. She _doesn't_ shut up!"

Rin giggled and tightened her hold around the demon's chest. "I'll try."

Sesshoumaru brought his hand down and tilted her head up to look at him. "Don't try…do." he leaned down and clamped his lips over hers, kissing her passionately. He loosened her grasp on his chest and pushed her down onto the hood of the car. Putting his hands on either side of her, he leaned over and kissed her again, pinning her between his chest and the metal beneath her. He brought one hand to her hair and tangled his fingers in it as he kissed her, his other hand cupping her cheek. He licked her lips begging for entrance to her mouth, which with a moan, she granted him. Sesshoumaru let his tongue dip into her mouth as his hand traveled down her neck to her shoulder. He worked at the buttons on her coat and pulled it away from her as he let her sit up to do the same for him.

(_Some acid content, but come on, its these two…do you think I'll let them get away that easy?)_

Caught in the moment, the two fought at their clothing, as they tasted each other and lived for the kiss that had ignited their blood. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss to pull Rin's shirt up over her head and let his lips dip to her neck. He began to suckle the soft flesh by her pulse, letting his tongue dart over the flesh then taking it back into his lips. She moaned and thrust her hips against his as his hand dipped to her pants. She let her hands go to his pants and pulled the top button free as he kissed her forcefully. He pulled back and worked his hand free of her pants. "I want you now…" Rin nodded in silent agreement and leaned her head to the side as his lips grazed her neck again, slowly torturing her. His slid one hand around her back and lifted her from the car to holding her against his chest. His other hand worked at her ridding her of her pants. "Fuck Rin…why can't you be like Kagome and wear a skirt?"

Still being held against his body, Rin thrust her hips forwards and grinded into him. Hearing him groan, she did it again with more force. "A skirt would make this to easy…"

Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly at her and dropped her onto the car as his hands went for his pants. That's when he committed two fatal mistakes. Mistake number one; dropping his girlfriend onto the car's hood. The car alarm of Kagome's Mercedes-Benz blared underneath the two as soon as Rin connected with the surface. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he let out a rather deep growl. "_Son of a bitch!"_ He instantly fixed his pants, leaving his shirt and coat on the floor as his hands went to his ears to try to block out the infernal racket. Mistake number two; letting his girlfriend sit on another's car only in underwear. The door to the hut flew open as Sango ran out to see who was messing with her friend's car. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight before her; Sesshoumaru, standing shirtless under the pale moonlight growling at the car while covering his ears and Rin sitting on the hood, mostly naked, covering her ears as well. Sango reached for the keys on the only tray in the room and hit the disarm button to the car, her eyes never wavering from the two. She licked her lips slowly and tried to find the right words. "Well…" she began slowly, calling to the pair who were fifty feet from her. "At least we know the alarm works."

Sesshoumaru let go of his ears as he pulled Rin off the car and set her on the ground. He glowered at Sango and sneered, "yes, apparently it does."

Sango nodded slowly, trying to hold back her laughs. "You know…car's were not made to do that on."

Sesshoumaru could hear the scurrying of feet as he shoved Rin behind him. Miroku appeared in the doorway, his face wide in awe and amusement. Sesshoumaru growled louder and raised an eyebrow, "this is not the porn channel, Miroku. It is not meant for your eyes. Go back inside, lecher."

Miroku took in the devious situation in front of him. Slowly he grinned at the two, "you know, everyone calls me a fucking lecher but everyone fails to remember the fact that I'm _not_ the one having sex in public places!"

Rin pushed around Sesshoumaru, fully clothed except for her coat and shoes and stomped off towards the cabin. "Neither are we!" with a very demonic growl, she pushed past Miroku and Sango who only grinned at her.

Sesshoumaru picked up his shirt off the ground and put it on before walking back to the hut a little slower. He got to the door and glared at the two who still blocked the door. He raised an eyebrow and the two instantly moved out of his way.

Miroku watched in amusement as Sesshoumaru headed for the bathroom. "I wouldn't go in there…."

Sesshoumaru paused, apparently able to hear through the door why he didn't want to enter, and turned around, complete frustration playing across his face. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, taking a deep breath.

Miroku grinned like the Cheshire cat from the doorway then snapped his fingers and put on his best British accent, "and we would have gotten away with it to, if it weren't for those pesky kids and that damned car alarm."

Rin shot Miroku a glare of death and shook her fist at him. "I want to go to bed, now."

Miroku's grin only widened, "that's what she said…" he laughed callously and gave Sesshoumaru a wink. "What's the matter big guy?"

Miroku took a step back towards his cot as Sesshoumaru stood up with a growl. "…Sorry." Miroku gulped took another step back and pointed at the bathroom, "take it out on them, they are actually accomplishing what you two seem not to be able to."

Sesshoumaru took another step towards Miroku and slowly shook his head, "do you want to die, lecher?"

Miroku shook his head then put on an annoyed face, "you know, all of you guys call me a lecher but when you think about it, I'm the only who has not been caught with my pants down…" he raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru and held out his hands, "how is that fair to give me the…" he gasped as Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him mere inches from his face. "Then again…"

Sesshoumaru growled at the boy then threw him onto his cot. "If you don't shut your trap monk, I swear to god I will end your existence before you get the chance to defile Sango."

Sango gasped, nearly falling out of the bed as she stared at Sesshoumaru. "Hey!"

Miroku bit back his laugh and looked at Sango, "then I should ask her now…Sango my dear, will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango let out a yell of frustration as she thumped Miroku over his head with her right hand. "Houshi!"

Rin giggled and cooed, "just admit it Sango, you love the monk." She regarded Miroku with a grin, "she would be more then happy to bear your child, Miroku."

A loud thud followed by a louder moan was heard from the bathroom and Rin's right eye twitched. She stood up from the cot and walked to the bathroom. "If I can't get any…no one will!" she banged on the door with her right hand and screamed through the wood, "cut it out, some of us are trying to sleep out here!"

A rather staggered growl came back with, "shut…the fuck up…Rin." another thud was heard. "Keys are on the desk…uhh…take them and use the back of Kagome's car."

Another voice echoed out from inside, "like hell…" she stopped retort with what sounded like a yelp and Rin could only guess what InuYasha had done now. In sheer bitchiness, she stomped on the ground and pounded on the door. "Get out here now!"

Sesshoumaru hung his head and shook it lightly with a grin plastered to his face. Though he had to admit it was funny, it was also wrong…on so many levels…everything was wrong. He stood slowly and grabbed Rin's hands. "Let them be, Rin. It will be my baka brothers fault when he impregnates her."

Another thud was heard followed by a rather grunted, "shut up bastard."

Miroku frowned and lay back down in bed. "Ain't getting no sleep tonight, that's for sure." He leaned over and shouted towards the bathroom, "hey Yash, since you're the only one getting some, you're the one shit out of luck for a bed. Enjoy the car…which I'm sure the two of you will." He looked back at Sango and rolled his eyes, "not like that, my ass…that's all they are like."

Sango laughed and lay down next to Miroku. She could just about feel his hand reaching for her. "You think of touching me Houshi, I swear to god…"

Sesshoumaru pulled a rather reluctant Rin back towards his bed and wrapped his arms around her, planting his lips on her neck. "Calm down…" he kissed her neck lightly before pulling her back to the cot. Positioning her with her back against his chest, he kissed her neck again. "go to sleep, you need it."

The water to the shower turned on inside of the room and Rin groaned. "This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and laid his head back on the small bundle of feathers someone dared to call a pillow. "My brother has the stamina of a fucking horse. Yes…yes it will be a long night."

Miroku lifted his head to give the demon across the room a hearty scowl. "Should I ask how you know your brother's stamina or should I just leave that subject alone?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and lifted his head to give Miroku a deadly stare, "baka, my room was next to his in Kyushu…trust me…I've heard a lot worse then this," with a free arm, he swung it to point at the bathroom.

Rin grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, "well I'm the only child so I never had to listen to siblings go at it. And I really don't want to start now…" she turned to look back at her lover and batted her eyes at him, giving him the most pleading look she could manage. "Can you make them stop, please?"

Sesshoumaru sighed then sat up and pounded on the wall. Knowing his efforts were pointless, he did it to keep Rin happy. "Keep it in your pants baka!"

A loud moan was heard from the bathroom followed by a rather cocky, "what pants?"

Sango made a face, as did the rest of the occupants of the room. "We so didn't want to know that."

Rin tapped the bedpost for a moment before sitting up. "They have to be doing this to piss us off! They have to." She pointed a finger to Sesshoumaru, "your brother is evil! He is really, really evil!"

Miroku laughed and shook his head, "and you are really, really frustrated. Buy a vibrator Rin…"

A loud growl cut him off and he lay back down in his bed muttering quick but sincere apologies.

Rin tapped her foot on the floor before throwing her hands up into the air with the next loud bang from the bathroom. "I'm done…I'm done with this." she stood before Sesshoumaru could grab her arm and walked to the bathroom. The lock didn't work; it hadn't worked since they moved in. With a growl she threw open the door, glad that the pair was inside of the shower with the curtain closed.

From outside of the bathroom two rather loud voices were heard, mainly Inuyasha's comment of, "what the fuck?" then a toilet was flushed. Rin strut out of the bathroom with two very loud screams echoing behind her. She closed the door behind her and lay down next to Sesshoumaru. With a giddy but evil laugh, she commented, "All better."

The other three outside of the bathroom broke into hysterical laughter and Sesshoumaru merely grinned. He sat up; knowing his brother all to well, and positioned himself in front of Rin, ready to stop the onslaught that was about to occur.

A second later, a dripping wet hanyou burst from the bathroom, clothed only in sweatpants and stormed towards the girl who had interrupted his 'extra-curricular activities.' "What in the seven circles of hell did you think you were doing?"

Sesshoumaru stood up to block his path and glowered down at his younger brother. "Get dressed baka, its cold out tonight."

Rin shrugged and peered out from around Sesshoumaru, "oh I'm sorry…did I freeze something off?"

InuYasha pointed a finger at Rin and shook it slowly, "you're going down, bitch…just you wait…"

Rin blinked once and screamed back, "I _have_ been waiting but you people won't give us the time of day!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and blinked once before pushing InuYasha backwards away from Rin. "Back up, bastard, you're to close for comfort."

InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru before shaking his head, soaking his brother with a left over water that was in his hair. "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the water hit his face then wiped it away with a sweep of his hand, the set his eyes on his brother. "You have five seconds, baka, to run."

Inuyasha's eyes opened a little wider and he stood a little taller. "What are you going to do? Bore me to death?"

Sesshoumaru reached behind the cot and pulled out Tokijyn and narrowed his eyes, "one…"

Inuyasha's eyes popped open and he turned on his heels and ran from the room like the devil was on his heels.

Sesshoumaru took two steps rapidly after him before turning and closing the door to the hut, locking it. "Five."

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, her hair in a ponytail and wearing Inuyasha's tee shirt that cut off just an inch below her ass. "Where is…" she blinked as everyone turned to stare at her. She put on her best innocent face and brought her index finger to her lips, "what?"

Rin pointed to the door and sighed loudly, "probably freezing his nuts off. Its below forty tonight." She grabbed the keys to Kagome's car off the tray next to her bed and tossed them to her. "Enjoy. I'm sure you two will find a way to turn up the heat in the car."

Kagome caught the keys and scowled at Rin. "Did I hear my car alarm going off earlier?"

Rin's eyes widened slightly and she blinked then gave her friend a smile, "I know nothing."

Kagome narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off and walked out of the room, closing the door of the hut behind her. God she hated her friends. After she made sure it was shut, a hand clamped down on her mouth. She gasped and began struggling; she arched her back against whoever it was who had grabbed her and tried to kick whatever part of their body was in her path. Whoever was behind her lifted her easily off the ground and began pulling her towards the middle of the parking lot. 'If this is InuYasha, I'm going to kill him! see how he likes this.' She flipped the keys in her hand and attempted to stab her attacked in their leg but the pressure around her waist was increased and she stopped struggling for fear of being squeezed to death. Suddenly she realized that this probably was not InuYasha holding her. 'oh shit…oh shit this isn't good.' She began to sway her head, trying to rid the hand from her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear as she realized she couldn't shake this guy. 'Where is InuYasha?" she bucked again, trying to take her attacker by surprise and began her struggle new. The keys in her hand were ripped away from her and she really began to panic. 'They are going to my car…are they going to…god where is that boy? Where's InuYasha? What if they…oh god, is he okay? What if they killed him…what if this is it? God, I need to get to the others…' that thought fueled her actions as she stopped struggling and attempted to allow her body to become dead weight. Taking her attacker by surprise, she felt their arms loosen around her waist and she managed to bring her leg up into a stiff kick and felt her shin collide with something solid. She was dropped to the ground in front of the open car door and she jumped to her feet. Hearing her attacker groan, she blindly began to run back towards the hut. A hand snaked out before she got a foot away from her car and grabbed her wrist. She opened her mouth to scream but was turned around to face a set of very angry golden eyes before a word could leave her mouth.

"What the fuck Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she surveyed the damage. He had a bruise forming on his jaw line that didn't look too pleasant. After the initial shock began to give way, ferocious anger took its place. "You asshole! What in the name of god do you think you were doing? Are you fucking stupid, InuYasha? Why the hell did you…god I thought…" tears began to stream down her cheeks as she punched at his shoulders. "I thought someone killed you." she hit him again as she watched some of the color drain from his face. "Fucker, I thought…god I thought you were dead…what the hell is the matter with you." she hit him again for good measure before burying her head in his shoulder.

InuYasha stood speechless as he realized how bad of an idea that had been. He hugged her as she collapsed into his shoulder in sobs and he gently rubbed her back. Hearing her cry broke his heart…especially knowing that this time it was entirely his fault. He caused these tears…he was responsible. "I'm sorry Kagome, god I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me…I didn't think…"

Kagome lifted her head and glared at him while punching him again. "No asshole, you didn't! Fucker! What the hell is wrong with you?"

InuYasha grimaced as he pulled her back into an embrace. Sliding to the floor, he cradled her in his lap. "I'm sorry baby…I don't know…i don't know what got into me." He hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I wasn't thinking…I was just fuckin' around. God I'm so sorry…" he was freezing, he knew that. but he kept her cradled to his naked chest, trying to calm her tears.

Kagome calmed down after a moment, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a dick, you know that?" she turned and narrowed her eyes, "and what were you going to do if you got me to the car, huh? Shove me in the backseat and have your way with me? What the hell was your plan?"

InuYasha frowned and winched. "I don't know…just dicking around. I'm sorry Kagome…I don't know what I was going to do. Just…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and hit him again in the shoulder. "You're an ass…"

Rubbing the spot that she had continually beat him, he frowned, "and I'm going to be bruised when this is over. Christ, Kag's…" he nuzzled her cheek with his nose and kissed her forehead, "do you forgive me?"

Kagome pulled out of his lap and stood up. Brushing her pants, she stared down at him. "I'll think about it."

InuYasha stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm really sorry, if that helps."

Kagome looked him over and raised an eyebrow, "it doesn't."

InuYasha sighed and climbed into the car. "Come on…just get in here and lets go to sleep."

Kagome shook her head and walked around. Getting into the drivers seat, she turned on the car and blasted the heat. "Not until it gets hot in here." After a moment of awkward silence, and InuYasha keeping his mouth shut on the comment that he could drag through the mud a thousand times over, she shuffled her feet, "tell me, how did it go with Karron?"

InuYasha cleared his throat and stretched out across the back seat. "Do you really want to know?" the point was he didn't really want to be the one to tell her. How would she handle more heartbreak? Her poor brother…he really felt bad for the kid. No one deserved the shit he was going through. With a growl, he realized with her blatant silence that she wanted to know. "Karron's been in with Naraku from the beginning."

Kagome's face dropped as she leaned forward and threw her forehead into the horn. "Son of a bitch…why, why didn't Souta listen to me about her. I knew she was bad news…I just knew it."

InuYasha yawned and tossed over onto his right side, propping his chin up with his right hand. "Boy's don't listen, don't you know that?" he picked up a balled up napkin from the floor in her back and threw it at her with a chuckle, "especially when its from a bratty older sister."

Kagome, who was brooding, lightened a little when the napkin hit the back of her head. With a returned laugh, she turned and threw it over her shoulder and caught him in the face with it. "I am not a brat! You sir, are the younger pain in the ass brother prototype."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and launched back the napkin, "prototype eh? Well, this prototype is flawed then…cause no robot should be able to…."

Kagome giggled and hit him in the face with the napkin again before quickly finishing his sentence for him, "to be that big of a baka, I know…but that's why I love you…cause you are the great baka Yasha."

InuYasha growled and sat up, wrapping his arms over the top of her seat and onto her shoulders. "Are you going to stay up there all night?"

Kagome sighed and put her head to the steering wheel, "only until I have a plan formulated in my head as per how to save my little brother's life."

InuYasha frowned and massaged her shoulders, all kidding gone from his voice and replaced by a quiet gentleness, "Kagome, Souta is in a bind and it's going to take a lot to save him. If it means anything, I think your plan is a good one, with the tape recordings, but we need more. Staying awake and brooding is not going to help your brother. I'm sure you officer Rayden…"

Kagome sighed and looked over her shoulder at the boy, "Sergeant Ryen…"

InuYasha shrugged, "whatever, I'm sure he'll look after Souta. Be glad you have him."  
Kagome nodded once then reclined her seat to give InuYasha better access to her shoulders. "You know, its funny. When he walked into the room, I knew he was going to be able to help us. You know, he had such an at ease presence with me…and I think Rin felt it to. Yet the others…Unmi and Naraku, they got all tense and stuff when he started talking to them."

InuYasha slowly worked the knots out of her shoulders, letting his lips fall to her forehead, he responded, "well, that's cause he's a good guy, from how it sounds."

Kagome shrugged and yawned and rested her cheek against one of his hands. "Sesshoumaru doesn't trust him. He says that the man is hiding under concealment charms."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and made a face, "is he a demon?"

Kagome merely nodded.

InuYasha raised both eyebrows and blinked. "Wow…and going against Naraku. That takes guts. That should put you more at ease though…." InuYasha blinked then looked down at Kagome, "when did Sesshoumaru meet him?"

Kagome yawned again and looked up to his golden eyes, "he was at my house when we got there, watching over my mother."

InuYasha blinked again then sighed, "well, at least you know she's okay…did he say anything…about Souta or the case?"

Kagome shook her head, "no, he just seemed…I don't know…weird. I felt like my mom was hiding something from me. I'm not worried about it, like I know its nothing wrong with Souta…but she seemed really frightened of me going up against Naraku."

InuYasha sighed and let his arms fall around her in a warm embrace. "Then she is a smart woman. Kagome, what we're going to face…with Naraku…he's evil…you know that. We have some pretty bad odds weighing against us here. I mean, it's bad. I don't know how it's going to work out but I know it is…it has to." He kissed her forehead again and whispered, "The good guys always win, don't they?"

Kagome nodded and looked up at him, humor dancing around her chocolate brown eyes, trying to lighten the mood. "Who said you were a good guy?"

InuYasha scoffed and pulled back his arms, "I did…you got a problem with that?"

Kagome laughed and tapped his arm with her fist, "yeah, it's not right to lie to yourself."

Inuyasha's jaw hung open for a moment before he wrapped his two arms under hers. With a pull, he yanked her from the drivers seat and pulled her into the back with him. "Oi, wench, you'll pay for that one…come here." He pinned her underneath his frame and began tickling her ribs. She bucked beneath him and laughed loudly as he continued his assault. His hands traveled to her hips, continuing to tickle her as the shirt she was wearing rode up slightly on her hips, exposing more skin. The laughs in the car died down as InuYasha lowered his head and kissed her lips tenderly. Passion ignited behind the kiss as he wrapped one hand behind her head, pulling her closer to him and his other hand held still on her hip. He kissed her frivolously and pulled back. Moving his hand from the back of her head, he moved a piece of her soaked raven hair from her face. "You're gorgeous, you know that, right?"

Kagome stared up at her gold-eyed god in amazement. The moonlight glimmering in from the dark of night illuminated the hanyou's frame, giving him an almost angelic appearance. She blinked slowly and brought her fingers to trace his jawbone. "So are you."

Leaning down, InuYasha kissed her cheek and then trailed butterfly kisses down her skin to her lips and continued downward to her neck. His hand moved from her hips to her stomach. He nipped at the skin on her neck; first he attacked the flesh with firm kisses, then traced circles with his tongue over the marks and grazed them with his fangs, driving her crazy. He could smell the spike in her scent and it was intoxicating. Being with her was far better then any saka available. He let his mouth tantalize her neck while his hand caressed her thighs and legs. Gently tracing under one thigh with a single claw, not hard enough to break her skin but with enough pressure to leave a small trail of red flesh behind. He stroked the tender flesh under her leg then brought his finger up to her hip joint and traced around the bone. With a sly smile, he gently let his fingers glide over her the top of her abdomen then did the same torture to her other leg. He could smell her scent skyrocket as he drew his fingers closer to her sex and could feel her let out a deep disappointed sigh as he avoided touching her. Pulling back from her neck, he brought himself up to her ear. Nipping at the cartilage, he breathed heavily into her ear, "what do you want princess?"

Kagome blinked and arched her back as he came so close only again to turn his fingers around and go back in the other direction. She found herself staring into his lust filled eyes and knew he wanted it just as bad…but he was going to make _her_ say it. She licked her dry lips and rasped out, "you're a bastard…you know that…right?" her eyes flashed with brief amusement, "I mean, you just got laid about what…twenty minutes ago…in the bathroom?"

InuYasha grinned in the pleasant memory…but it still ended with him getting the cold water turned on him…that was less then pleasant. After he had pulled Kagome into the bathroom, he had stripped her of her clothes in record time. She couldn't even argue…not that he would have listened even if she had. He had her begging for more in a matter of seconds, which lead to many noisy interactions. With a sigh, he shook his head. 'So maybe Sesshoumaru's right…but Kagome has yet to object.' InuYasha raised an eyebrow and began to pull back away from the girl underneath him. "Well then, if you don't want it…"

Kagome grabbed his hand in hers and stared longingly at him. "Don't…please…"

InuYasha grinned, having way too much fun with the power he possessed over her body. "Please what, Kagome? I want to hear it…I want to hear you say it."

Kagome blinked and tried to restore moisture to her dry lips. Nothing…her mouth was drier then the Sahara Desert. She let out a deep sigh as he traced over the part of her body calling to him…

He stared down at her and let his eyes roam over her body hungrily. Leaning down, he traced the outside of her ear with his tongue. "Tell me Kagome…tell me what you want me to do to you…" He kissed her cheek then her neck, following her collarbone with his tongue. Kagome arched her back again and InuYasha took it to his advantage to push his hands under her shirt and pull it off her body. He glared down at the very naked girl under his body and grinned wildly. "I would have been to think that you would have learned better…tisk, tisk, Kagome, coming out in the cold with only a tee shirt…actions bound like that are going to get you fucked…"

Kagome gasped and leaned up kissed him harshly. "Shut up…"

) (edited for content missing…)

InuYasha grinned as he watched Kagome writhe beneath him in pleasure. After a moment, he wrapped his arm around her and brought her to his chest, before turning to his side and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to hold her tight while her body continued its quakes of rapture.

To his shock, Kagome turned in his lap to straddle his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him into a seducing kiss while rubbing herself against his already hardened member. Even through the material of the sweat pants and his boxers, he could feel the heat from her core. She gave him a sexy grin as she danced about in his lap, teasing him in a blissful manner.

InuYasha met her lustful gaze and grabbed both of her hips. Pulling her down against him, he rocked his hips against hers. 'Two can play this game…'

Kagome, though, had no mind to play any games. She reached over and pulled at his sweatpants. "Off."

Inuyasha's eyes widened but he eagerly complied. Lifting up, he let her pull the pants from his frame with such fury that it made his head spin. He gave her the best cocky smile he could manage and leaned down and licked her neck.

"No." Kagome pushed InuYasha backwards against the seat and glared at him. "Stay." She pulled off his boxers with the same venom that she had exhibited before. Giving him her best sexy gaze, she stared at him from under her long lashes.

) (edited for more content…..let's just say Karron isn't the only one with her mouth full)

Kagome pulled away from him a moment before he got his release. She nearly laughed at how large his eyes had grown as she let her fingers tease him. "You're gonna what, InuYasha?"

InuYasha growled and bit his lip as she teased him. "God Kagome, stop being a cock tease…"

Kagome let her hands wander while giving him a raw smile, "Cock tease? I don't know what you're talking about…o

InuYasha had to dig his nails into the seat to keep from forcing his length down her throat. She was doing this on purpose…to get back at him for outside. He growled and stared down at her. "You're not gonna let me cum, are you?"

Kagome sneered up at the boy and gave a rather sinful smile. "No…not without some serious begging on your part."  
Inuyasha's eyes changed from lustful to implacable in a matter of seconds. Then he gave her the evilest smirk she had yet to see the boy manage, and that was saying a lot. He grabbed her arms and nearly threw her onto the seat. Climbing on top of her, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, holding them with one hand. With the other hand, he tugged at the pants. "I'll show you begging wench…you won't be walking for a week."

Kagome stared deadpanned at InuYasha and bit her lip. "InuYasha…let me up…now."

InuYasha only applied more pressure to her wrists and forcefully, nearing bruising force, kissed her ravenously. After a moment he pulled back and stared down at the girl. She gave him a look of complete trepidation and he let go of her wrists. "Kagome…"

Kagome giggled then pushed him backwards, and jumped to the door. She grabbed his shirt and boxers off the floor before slamming the door open and switching into the front seat. She put the shirt over her head and glared into the back of her car at the now naked and completely confused hanyou. She grinned at him and turned off the car. "Don't freeze baby…payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

InuYasha growled and lunged to grab her wrist. She pulled back and jumped out of the car before he could stumble over the seat to get her. She closed the door and locked it, setting the alarm. If he tried to get out, it would go off and more then sure attract people to watch the very naked boy try to get into their room. She grinned and waved menacingly towards the figure inside of her car. Sure, he was going to be pissed off in the morning but he deserved it…he so deserved it. For all the shit…for the first night they got together, for the shit he pulled downstairs watching TV with the others, for grabbing her outside of the hotel. She knew his retribution would be worse but hey, she was up for a fight. 'One Kagome, zero dog boy! Hey, at least we keep things interesting. Let him bring it.' she wandered back to the hut and went unlocked it with the extra key she had conned out of Bob when she gave him the rest of the money she owed him. he had seemed disappointed that she was fully dressed then…he must have thought she always walked around in just a tee shirt. 'boys…god!'

As she opened the door to the hut, a figure sat up instantly, his amber eyes piercing the darkness. "What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome laughed into her hand and shook her head rapidly. "Nothing…go back to sleep."

Sesshoumaru paused, looking over her outfit. "Kagome…if you're wearing all of my brother's clothes…what is he wearing?"

Kagome giggled once and blushed. She gave him a wide evil smile and shrugged, "don't go near my car." She raised an eyebrow as she moved some bags to the side. "payback is a bitch…and let me tell you, he's learning the hard way."

Rin popped open one eye and glared at the girl, "at least you can tease him that way." She threw Sesshoumaru a narrow glance. "unlike some of us who just don't have the time."

Sesshoumaru growled and glared back at Kagome. "do you see what you started again wench? Just go back out to my brother and leave us be."

Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly and shook her head. "not doing…he really deserves it…I won't go into why tonight…"

Before she could finish, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "thank the gods for that! Look, just apologize, climb back into your backseat, get yourself pregnant and go to sleep."

Kagome gawked at the boy for a moment and then sneered, "no wonder why InuYasha is always such a jackass…it must run in the family."

Rin gasped then giggled, "I think your right…I'm praying stamina does also."

In the darkness no one could see the blush that surfaced on both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's cheeks.

Sesshoumaru yawned and then shrugged, "look, just get out of here cause if you're in here, then he's going to come storming in here when he gets the balls to do it…and that is one thing I do not wish to see. So get out of here and go to him."

Kagome shook her head again, "not doing, sorry."

Sesshoumaru began to growl as he sat up, "I will carry you out there human, if you wish not to do it on your own accord!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the demon and crossed her arms, "no."

Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and whispered something in his ear. He sighed deeply then shook his head. Giving up arguing the impossible, he laid his head back down on the pillow, he muttered, "sorry I asked."

Kagome sighed and sat down on the floor. Resting her head against the cabin like walls, she closed her eyes. 'I'll give him twenty minutes worth of freezing cold before I go rescue him. Baka…he should have known better then to just randomly grab me. What the hell was he thinking? This is just punishment…justice is my motive!'

She didn't plan on falling asleep…she didn't plan on leaving the boy outside in the cold. She also didn't plan on being turned against by her friends. Somewhere from the deep reaches of slumber, she felt herself being picked up by a strong set of arms, and heard a voice behind her giggling. She tried to open her eyes but sleep had overtaken her. She knew at some point she heard Rin's voice saying, "leave her by the door," or something like that. She heard a growl, guessing it had to be Sesshoumaru, and another giggle. She yawned and tried again to open her eyes yet to no avail. She wanted to get up…she knew that if the two did what she thought they did, she would be in deep shit. She could feel the bitterness of the night nipping at her neck and the cold seeping its way into her skin. She was outside. She heard somewhere, what sounded like miles away, the slamming of a car door and two arms being wrapped around her body. She tried to struggle but it did no good; she was worn out, she was exhausted. Sometime after she felt warmth of a set of arms enclose around her, she gave in and darkness over came her.

off I know, I know, they have much bigger problems then these but hey, they all need some time to unwind….some more then others…..:::cough, cough.::: Sorry.


	37. Rivalries

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 37 rivalries

Some acidic content, readers be warned.

Rin sat up and yawned as the light poured in through the small window by her cot. She poked at the demon sleeping behind her in his side, judging to see if he was awake yet found he was still slumbering. Standing up, she stretched high and then leaned back to kiss Sesshoumaru's forehead. When he didn't stir, she lay back down and wrapped her arms around him. "Sesshy...?" An eyebrow was lifted but he didn't look up nor did he open his eyes. She felt him nuzzle her cheek and she giggled. "Sesshy, wake up." She felt arms snake around her waist and she laughed dully. "I have to go to school."

That woke him up. His eyes shot open and he glowered at the petite spitfire in his arms. Putting a hand on her head, he gently pushed her back down to his shoulder, "go to sleep Rin…the next time you go to school without me is when hell freezes over…."

Rin pouted and whined, "but fluffy, I _need_ to go to class. I'm not failing my junior year because of Naraku…sorry…not happening." She fought against his hand on he head and won the battle when he allowed her to remain looking at him.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grasp on her waist. "No."

Rin made a face and stared down at him, mischief rolling about in her coal gray eyes. "If you are not allowing me to go to school then I am not allowing you to get what you've been wanting…" she gave him a devilish grin and crossed her arms.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and gave her a dead panned glare, "not that I do now anyway so what is the basis of your threat?"

Rin licked her lips slowly and gave him a smile, "you could…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and tried again to pull her head down to meet his shoulder. "You're not going."

Rin frowned while ducking under his hand to glare at him. "That's not fair!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and finally won the battle. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her to his shoulder. Nodding once, knowing that this is where she belonged, he put his chin on the crown of her head. "Deal with it."

Rin gasped and tried to pull away from him, which failed miserably. "Let go of me, you big…big…meanie."

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly and tightened his grasp on her. She wasn't going to school without him, not again, not with Naraku's threat so imminent. What InuYasha let his wench decided to do was of his brother's concern, not of his. Rin was his first priority and his only priority at the moment and he was not letting her out of his sight. 'if Naraku's words had been backed up by actions…inside of that police station…I might never have seen her again. She doesn't get how dangerous this has become. Naraku was bad…this…this is worse.'

Rin playfully punched him in the arm and yelled, "Let me go, I want to go to school!" she grimaced for a moment then shook her head. 'I never thought I would ever hear those words coming out of my mouth! God, what's wrong with me? I must be sick…'

Miroku groaned a few feet away and sat up. With a yawn, he gave the pair a very disgruntled look then lightly stretched. "That's it, I'm not dealing with this all day…not from the two of you together." He threw his feet over the edge of the mattress and slowly dislodged his arm from under Sango's shoulders. With another wry frown to the pair, he marched into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Rin laughed when she heard the shower go on and glared at Sesshoumaru. She looked up at her lover, her eyes sparkling with a glint of allure. "You know, if he goes to school then Sango goes to school…and if they go to school, InuYasha and Kagome go to school…" she let her fingers walk their way over his naked chest, tracing his muscles under her soft fingertips, "and that means we have this big ole' hut to ourselves." She gave him a sexy grin before bringing her mouth to his ear. She curtly nibbled at the bottom of his earlobe before giving him a slow, tantalizing breath of hot breath on the side of his neck. "You know what that means?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and locked his eyes to the girls. Looking her up and down, he leaned forward and put his lips to her forehead. He would play her game for the moment, letting her believe she had some power to exert on the matter. "What does that mean Rin?"

Rin pulled away and crossed her arms stubbornly; all looks of promises to come dropping from her face and were replaced by a rather blanched stare. "Absolutely nothing because you won't let me go to school."

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head slowly. 'Why did I let her get away with that comment? I saw it coming but still let her make it.' he returned her stare then kissed her forehead again, then let his head return to the pillow. "Do as you will…you're not going to school."

Rin sat up and stretched. "I can't stay here, Sesshoumaru, I'll go stir crazy."

Sesshoumaru sat up next to her and put his feet on the ground. Running his hand over his face, he threw her a slightly agitated glance. "So we'll go out."

Rin narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "But how…."

Sesshoumaru gave her a dull smile, "I think after last night, Kagome owes us the use of her car…"

Rin's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly, "more like she'll murder us…do you know how mad she's going to be? I think I would rather swim with piranhas." She shivered and wormed her way under the arm of the demon sitting on the bed.

Sesshoumaru gave her a small grin before standing up. He grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans out of the bag Rin had thrown together and slid them on over his black boxers and grabbed a white wife beater and white long sleeve polo. Pulling it over his head, he ran his claws through his hair. "Let's go."

Rin stared at the boy in front of her drooling slightly at his abs and muscles and…well…everything. 'God how did I get so lucky? I mean…he's gorgeous, he's honest and he loves me…Me.' she blinked for a moment then opened them to meet his golden gaze. Licking her lips slowly, she stood and pressed her body against his. She had on her night cloths still and she strongly believed that Sesshoumaru and Naraku would become best friends before he let her go outside in the outfit. He had nearly gouged out Miroku's eyes when he saw the pervert staring at Rin's ass…that was well defined by the short cut offs she wore. She pulled out a black sweater and a pair of green cargo pants. Noticing his inclined stares, she shrugged and waited for the bathroom to be vacant. Sitting back down on the bed, she stretched then fell over on her side. With a laugh, she rolled over onto her stomach and propped her head up by her hands, bending her elbows to support the weight. She crossed her ankles and raised the lower portion of her legs. She gave Sesshoumaru a 'cute' grin before turning her attention towards the front of her room. Glancing out the window, she slowly began to worry about her friend. "Do you think he killed her yet?"

Sesshoumaru yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "no…not yet."

Rin yawned in suit and held out a hand, "why not yet?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed. "Because Rin…it's my brother. He probably forgot how angry he was with her when he realized she was outside of the car door. Probably spent all night screwing her brains out as revenge. That's my brother you know, sex is a weapon…when it's not something else…. We'll see if she can even walk, let alone go to school…"

Rin narrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, "why wouldn't she be able to walk?"

Sesshoumaru turned slowly and regarded the girl with a lazy stare. "Think about it."

Rin's face lit up with the rationalization and she giggled. "That would be great to see her explain…" she laughed again before lifting herself up on her arms and pecking Sesshoumaru on the lips. "I love you."

Sesshoumaru sighed and returned the simple kiss. "I know you do."

Rin gawked for a moment and hit him in his shoulder before sitting up. she regarded the demon in front of her for a moment before throwing a leg over his lap and straddling his waist. She heard him stifle a moan as she rubbed up against him and she grinned wickedly. "While I wait for the bathroom…" she brought her lips to his and planted them firmly on his.

Sesshoumaru put his hands on her hips and kissed her back just as fiercely. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her harder, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

"Ahem..."

Rin reluctantly pulled away from Sesshoumaru to glare at the girl on the opposite bed. Rin's face darkened a shade as she looked to the floor. She managed a cheery, "Good morning Sango…" though.

Sango yawned and looked at the two before dropping backwards onto the bed. She sounded almost cross. "I bet it is."

Rin wrinkled her nose and looked at Sesshoumaru, "well, it could have been…"

Sesshoumaru sighed and lifted the tiny girl off of his waist. "Well, if we're done here, I'm going to check on my brother and his mate."

Sango's head shot up as she glared at the boy. "Has he marked her?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and brought a hand to his face. He was wondering how long it would take for the M word to be brought up. "Sango…can we not…"

Rin piped in, curiosity in her eyes, "what do you mean marked?"

Sango looked past Sesshoumaru and gave her a small smile, "Marking…you know, leaving a permanent mark on one's neck to show that you belong to them." noticing the rather perplexed look on Rin's face, she sighed and elaborated, "When demons mate, it's normally for life, except in Inuyasha's case, but when they know they found the one they want to be with for their life, they mark their mate. It's like the equivalent of a wedding ring. But once you're marked, you're stuck with that person. No divorce, no separation…only death can break that bond. It's the most prestigious demon mating ritual."

Rin's gaze traveled back to Sesshoumaru with mixed emotions. "Why didn't you ever mention this to me before? Wait, there's rituals?" she leaned a little closer to the red faced demon, "besides for just putting on a…you know…and then…" she blushed harder and looked away, feeling like a tomato suddenly.

Sesshoumaru threw Sango a deadly gaze before turning back and sitting down next to Rin. "There are few rituals out there today that are followed. That is one of the more common, but I say again, does not have to be done. Marking is a very serious thing…it's a life bond…a promise. When one is absolutely sure that they have found the right person, they will leave their mark between the junction of their neck and collarbone. That way anyone who questions…"

Rin's eyes widened and she glared at Sesshoumaru, "so you mean I would be walking around with a permanent hickey?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the thought and patted her head lightly. "No my dear Rin, the mark would be the mark of your mate. Being an Inu Youkai… a poisonsnes one at that, you would wear my mark," he pointed at the crescent on his forehead, "it would be like having a tattoo…but smaller then mine…on your neck. That's if…looking long into the future." He sighed again and ran a finger up her cheek. 'I would take her as my mate if I thought she was ready, but she isn't. It's okay, I can wait.'

Rin seemed taken back by his words but simply nodded. She wasn't up for another argument this early. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, "not if…when." She gave him a wide smiling before standing up and walking to the bathroom. She banged on the door and shouted, "come on Miroku, play with yourself later and get a move on it!"

A rather loud, "blow it out your asshole," was heard from inside before the water shut off.

Rin turned and gave Sesshoumaru a childish smile, "I think I scared people with the toilet trick…they all seem to listen to me now." she shrugged and blinked before grabbing her clothes off the bed.

Miroku walked from the bathroom, his hair loose on his shoulders, dressed in sweatshirt and jeans. He scowled at Rin before turning and holding his hands towards the bathroom. "me lady…..you're chambers await you…"

Rin took Miroku's hand and did a small curtsey before laughing and walking into the room, slamming the door in his face.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly and began to put on his shoes. "I'm going to wake up the baka's…I'll be back."

Miroku turned and gave Sesshoumaru mild interest in the subject. "Can I go with you to laugh at them?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once at the over eager boy before yawning again. "Fuck if I care."

Miroku threw Sango a quick glance, who didn't seem to pleased at the general thought, then put on his sneakers. "Lead the way, oh great stoic one…"

Sesshoumaru scowled at the boy and opened the front door of the hut. "I warn you…Kagome is probably going to be rather volatile."

Miroku tied his right show and called out to him, "now is that a change from her normal attitude or do you mean more hostile then the average?"

Sesshoumaru leaned on the doorframe and glared out to Kagome's car. He couldn't see any movement and there were no bodies around the car….he shrugged before looking back at Miroku. "She tried to lock InuYasha in the car stark naked last night…I don't know why…but she tried to hide in here. So after she fell asleep, I put her by her car, leaving her for InuYasha."

Sango gasped and sat up, looking rather angry. "What the hell did you do that for? What if InuYasha didn't find her…what if Naraku got to her?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and looked hard at the girl. "Bitch, do you think me a fool? I know my brother picked up on her scent as I would have on Naraku."

Sano frowned at the thought and rubbed her eyes. "Get out there and make sure she's okay." She pointed a finger at the boy and narrowed her eyes; "if anything happened to her, I swear to god I will see your head on the wall."

Sesshoumaru recoiled as if he had been burnt and his eyes narrowed. Lifting his weight from the frame, he took a step closer to Sango. "Is that a threat, wench?"

Miroku threw up his hands in front of his body and got between the two. "Let's not do this. how does that sound? Sesshoumaru, you go check on Kagome…I'll handle Sango."

Sango cleared her throat and stood up from the bed. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at Miroku, "and tell me, Houshi, how do you plan on handling me?"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and looked over Miroku's shoulder at the girl behind him. "like the alpha male should."

Sango's jaw dropped and she took a step towards Sesshoumaru. "Why I ought to…"

Miroku turned and grabbed the girl around her waist. Giving Sesshoumaru a pleading look, he nodded towards the door. "Can you just go check and get out?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the girl before turning on his heels and stalking out the door. He slammed it behind him and could accurately hear everything Sango felt about him, which at the moment were not the most flattering of word. Even outside of the hut, her voice pierced his ears like a sharp knife…he couldn't imagine being in the same hut as her. With a growl, he stopped a few feet from Kagome's car. He stared at the car for a moment, contemplating his next move. Nothing short of Rin could make him go any closer to that infernal car…he had no wish to see his brother and Kagome…he cursed as he paced a few feet from the car. "Baka!" he waited a moment, tapping his foot, his arms tucked against his chest. Narrowing his eyes, he held out two fingers and glowered at the car. Energy flowed from his fingers in a neon yellow hue and he snapped the whip like flow at the two lover's car, whacking the window five feet away from him. The car slid a foot to its side with a thundering crack. He was sure that the two had to hear it; they had to.

Kagome yawned and slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by an all to familiar sight; a black cloth roof with metal bars sporadically placed about it. She felt two arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she snuggled her forehead into the crevice of his neck. Turning over slowly, she felt InuYasha shift beneath her and she smiled into his skin. She breathed in his scent and gave herself a moment of absolute bliss before the events of the night before snapped her awake like a cold bucket of water being dropped over her head. Taking a very deep breath, she slowly began to pull away from him. At the same moment, she figured, he must have remembered the night before as well because his grip increased ten fold. She heard him beginning to growl lightly and she stopped struggling against his clutches. With a defined scowl, she slowly looked behind her at her clothes…or lack there of. He had taken back his pants and boxers and seemed to be content in wearing them, only leaving her in a shirt again. She rolled her eyes and turned back and arched backwards to look down at her lovers face. Both of his eyes were closed but he had a small grin playing on his lips. She narrowed her eyes and leaned a little closer to him.

InuYasha could feel her moving about on his chest and was trying to get herself free. He increased the pressure of his hands on her body and she was still in a matter of moments. He was sure it also had to do with the memory of the night before. He grinned as he heard her gasp at her lack of clothing and let a rather cocky smile slide to grace his angelic face. he had been furious…absolutely furious…that he let himself fall into her trap the night before. Sure, he had been asking for it and he wasn't mad at her for it…actually it really kicked him in the ass with two counteracting realizations. One was that he had been a jackass to her and really should treat her better then how he had been. The second that she unintentionally started a good game of 'who can get the other one worse.' Of course that game alone superceded the 'treating her better' rule but he was sure that they could have fun with this. When the half naked Sesshoumaru had so ungracefully deposited the girl by his car at two thirty, InuYasha had taken her back inside in an instant. He had also taken back what was his...being his clothes. He had half the mind to let her wake up naked and alone in the car but his vow to protect her and keep her safe outweighed that idea ten-fold. Instead he had a more devious plot of waking her up by finishing what they had started. Yet in the end, he settled on a much rather venomous idea…revenge…and retribution served cold would be the ultimate payback. Now he could feel the tension welling in her body as she anticipated her punishment that he was sure she must have been figuring. He could only smirk.

Kagome waited for five minutes, waiting to feel a hand under the shirt, or something more…but nothing happened, nothing changed. After another moment, she sighed and pulled at his hands again. This time, he let her move. She pulled away and sat up to straddle his waist. "Hey you, I know you're awake!"

InuYasha sighed and popped open an eye and gave her a bored stare. "I know I'm awake too. What do you want, wench?"

Kagome scrunched up her nose and recoiled away from the boy. "You know, it's really not nice to refer to me as a wench with me within castrating range."

InuYasha stuck out his chin and raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a threat, princess?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "That's really not nice."

InuYasha leaned up to meet her head on. The two sat nose to nose for a minute, staring at each other cross-eyed. "You want to know what else really isn't nice? Leaving someone in thirty-three degree weather naked. That's really not nice."

Kagome bit her top like and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm…uhh…sorry about that. You just…" she sighed and blinked with a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

InuYasha smirked and leaned forward and pecked her on her lips. "Forgiven."

Kagome pulled back away from the boy and gazed at him in confusion. "That's it? I leave you out here and all I get is a quick kiss of forgiveness?"

InuYasha raised both eyebrows with a rather hentai grin. "oi, wench, what would you prefer? Me make you sorry for it?"

Kagome flushed and looked to the floor abruptly. "no…no…I'm just…shocked."

InuYasha backed away from her and tapped his finger to his chin. "so…now you got my mind going…did you leave me in here last night because you thought I would make you regret it?" he moved closer to her and demonic speed, flipped their position forward, pitching her to the seat under him. He laughed as he easily pinned her to the cold leather seat. "Do you want me to punish you?" he bent down and licked the outside of her ear and she shivered beneath him. His eyes lit up as he caught a rather familiar scent that he could not get enough of. "You dirty…"

The car shifted suddenly to the side, sending the two inhabitants tumbling over each other as it slid across the parking lot. InuYasha instinctively cradled Kagome to his chest, shielding her body from any assault that may ensue. Both panted for a moment, their shallow trembling breaths echoing about the car. InuYasha began to growl as he sniffed at Kagome, checking her over for any wounds. "Are you hurt?"

Kagome patted down her legs then shook her head at the boy. Her eyes were large with fear and uncertainty. "What the bloody hell was that?"

InuYasha growled again, more deeper and angrier then before, and pushed Kagome to the seat. He growled again at her, non-verbally telling her once more to stay still. He opened the car door and nearly threw himself out of it. Dive rolling from the automobile, InuYasha quick recovered into a defensive position and froze. Sesshoumaru stood a few feet from where the car had been looking rather cross. InuYasha glanced from the boy back to the car then back at Sesshoumaru then back at the car. He turned and glowered at the boy, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. "Oi, asshole, what the fuck was that shit about?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once, very slowly, then turned his back on his brother. "Half-breed, you are leaving Kagome's car for Rin today…take Sango's car and go to school with them."

InuYasha straightened his back and took a step towards his brother, "bastard, what the fuck makes you think that I would…help…" he paused, noticing the small clear plastic bag hanging from his brother's hand. He inhaled sharply and moved to grab it, "Oi, are you trying to get me killed? Give it here!"

Sesshoumaru easily maneuvered out of his brother's trajectory and glanced from the bag then at his younger brother. "I think this is something Kagome would be most interested in seeing." He clicked his teeth twice, "InuYasha, I thought you had forgone the drugs for that wench that you tarnish at night…"

InuYasha ran a hand through his hair, panic rising in his eyes, "I have…I haven't touched that shit in two weeks, hence why I want you to hand that to me now!"

Sesshoumaru growled as the hanyou attempted to swipe the drugs away from his older brother. "Ahh…patience little brother. Now that I have your attention, I say it again; leave Kagome's car here and ride with the bitch and her pervert to school."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and grumbled something inaudible before gritting his teeth, "what makes me so sure you'll keep it from Kagome's line of sight if I do?"

Sesshoumaru recoiled and raised an eyebrow. "Have I ever gone back on my word?"

InuYasha turned on his heels, leaving the question unanswered.

Sesshoumaru turned back and walked to the hut leaving InuYasha to explain the events to Kagome with a small grin on his face.

Sango slammed on the breaks as they got into the parking lot, sending the hanyou in her back seat rocketing into the seat in front of him. She grunted loudly as she threw the car into park and turned to look over her shoulder. "Get out!"

InuYasha recoiled with a rather frightened look plastered on his face as he slowly got out of the girl's sports car. He frowned and backed a good foot away before Sango got out of the car before Miroku or Kagome could stop her. InuYasha knew where this was going and was not very happy at the thought of it. He held up two hands in front of him and tried to hold off the rapidly approaching girl. "Sango…let me explain…it just…happened. I'm sorry…I mean, you think I wanted that to happen? You think I meant to purposely piss you off? Do you _think_ I have a _death_ wish? _No_! I don't! It just…happened. I'm _sorry_!"

Sango took a swing at the hanyou's head, missing by mere inches. "You son of a bitch! You hurt her! You had her for what, all of one hour, and you fuckin hurt her!"

Kagome and Miroku scurried from the car looking rather gravely at the situation in front of them. Kagome took a step towards her best friend holding out her hands, "it's not that bad Sango…don't fight him over it."

Sango took another swing at InuYasha, catching him in his shoulder. "stay out of this Kagome, it doesn't concern you!"

Kagome gasped and looked behind Sango. She could see Kaede and a security officer quickly making their way in their direction. Kagome cursed under her breath and called out to the two, "look, have your pissing fight later, unless you want to be suspended again. InuYasha, you know that if you're not here to protect me…"

InuYasha dodged another wild swing from Sango as Kaede came into his line of sight. 'She has to have seen us swinging…if she just lets it go, she'll be in the wrong. Need to do something…we need to fix this now!' With a rather annoyed growl, he ducked under Sango's punch, wrapped his arm around hers and pulled her into his chest. He pinned her arms under his, holding her as tight as he could against her bucking. Once he knew Kaede was in hearing range, he stated, rather loudly, with an arrogant smirk engrained on his face, "it was the least I could do Sango…I mean, we're your best friends…of course I had to plan a surprise party for you…I mean, being _pregnant_ is a big thing! Don't be mad!"

Sango's face turned beet red as she stopped trying to free herself from the Hanyou's grasp. Her eyes widened as the initial shock of his words wore off and she began to growl.

Kaede shot the four a glare before looking back at the security guard. "was it these youngsters you thought were fighting? They are best friends, they would never," she looked squarely at InuYasha with that word, "hurt their friends. Come now, let's get back to more pressing matters. Bother me not with these things again." she gave Kagome a slight wink before leading the baffled security guard away.

As soon as Kaede was five feet away, InuYasha glanced down at the girl in his arms. "You're welcome…I just saved…"

Sango didn't give him the time to finish his sentence. Using their position to her best advantage, she grabbed onto his shoulders with all of her might and pulled him down, meeting him groin first with the blunt end of her knee cap. She heard him growl out a startled response and she shoved his left shoulder, pushing him away from her. Instantly, he fell to the ground, curled up in the fetal position, a look of absolute pain wiping out the smirk in mere seconds. She took a dominant position, standing over him with her hands on her hips. "If you ever touch my car again, I will make sure to insert your balls into your body? Do you hear me, InuYasha? I will end your life! It is going to take me forever to fix the crack in that window! Bastard!" she nudged him with her foot, turning him onto his back. His eyes went wide with panic as Sango put her right foot on his crotch and pressed lightly. She could hear him whimpering in pain yet he would never call 'uncle.' She narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at him, flames nearly pouring out of her eyes, "and don't ever fucking say shit like that again. I am damn well not pregnant, thank you very much." She turned on her heels, clicking the lock button on her BMW. "Kagome…come on. Leave the boys here."

Kagome blanched and kneeled down next to InuYasha. She ran a hand down his cheek and grimaced at the look of pain on his face. "Oh InuYasha…you should not mess with Sango…that is a death wish!"

InuYasha opened up one cringed eye to glare angrily at the girl, "you don't fuckin say…thanks for the words of damned advice, princess."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the boy. "I'm just trying to be nice…"

InuYasha waved a hand at her and grimaced again. Somewhere within the minutes of complete pain, he managed to nod at Kagome's gesture, "don't stick it out of your mouth unless you plan on using it…"

Miroku leaned over the hanyou and tapped an index finger to his chin, his eyes absorbing the humorous situation before him, "you know, InuYasha, you are the only male I know that can still think with his dick even then its sheer existence is being threatened. Well done, my friend…well done indeed…. hey…." Miroku looked up to find Kagome trailing off after Sango and he frowned. "Kagome, wait up!" he took two steps away from the hanyou before sighing and returning to help him sit up. "Sorry."

InuYasha glared at the boy and rocked back and forth slowly. "Fuckin A man, did you really…man, what the hell is with your bitch? Damn, she hits like my fucking brother!"

Miroku pointed a finger at the boy and slowly shook his head, "that is your problem right there, my friend. You call these women names, like wench and Bitch and your personal favorite Princess, and expect them not to retaliate."

InuYasha stood with some help from Miroku, though as soon as he was upright, he shook the boy away. "You're wrong, Miroku, I do expect them to retaliate…but not by threatening my ability to…fornicate."

Miroku grabbed both of their book bags and walked next to his angry friend. "I told you man, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And you are really tempting the fates with Kagome right now…you have no ground though with Sango. She will lay you out in the parking lot, I'll tell you that right now."

InuYasha fused his brows together and pulled his cigarettes out of his back pocket. Lighting one up, he inhaled sharply. "Dude, are you sure that Sango isn't really a dude?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and thumped InuYasha with his fist. "Baka! Yes I am sure!"

InuYasha exhaled a cloud of smoke and shrugged. "Just making sure." He inhaled again then came to stop outside of the school. He leaned against the brick and took another drag. "So…"

Miroku shrugged and sat down next to InuYasha. "So what?"

InuYasha shrugged and sighed happily. "We have to get that fucker Naraku."

Miroku nodded in agreement then closed his eyes and rested his head against the building. "Yes, yes we do."

Silence filled the gap between the two for a long moment while InuYasha took another drag. After a moment, InuYasha scoffed, "how the hell do girls talk for fucking hours? They make gossiping look so fuckin easy!" he rolled his eyes and dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his shoe. "Fuck that shit! Lets get to class." He ran a hand over his face and looked to Miroku. He blinked once as he realized Miroku looked somewhat…foggy. "Dude…is it my eyes or is it fucking smoky out here?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and opened the door to the school for the rapidly blinking hanyou. "Uhh…no, not at all. Why?"

InuYasha shook his head and rubbed his eyes with both hands. "I don't know…its like everything I'm seeing is foggy."

Miroku paused in front of InuYasha and waved a hand in front of his eyes. "can you see that?"

InuYasha smacked away his friend's hand and glowered at him, "I said my eyes are fuckin foggy, asshole, not blind."

Miroku frowned and looked into one of Inuyasha's eyes. "Your pupils are somewhat dilated…it's probably from that shit you smoke. What kind are they?"

InuYasha pulled the carton out of his pocket, looked at it then shrugged. "Newports…it's what I normally smoke. It's not the cigarettes…I know that. it's like my vision is…I don't know. Ah, fuck it, more of a reason to sleep through class. Sleeping in that god damned car probably is getting to me."

Miroku cleared his throat with a small smile. "Sleeping…right. Because I'm sure that's what you did last night after Sess dropped Kagome back to the car."

InuYasha scowled and shoved his hands into his leather coat's pockets. "Actually, we did. I didn't touch her…I figure revenge would best be served later…like today."

Miroku rolled his eyes and added wryly, "you have the patience of a saint."

InuYasha gave the boy a grin and shrugged, "I try."

Miroku stopped walking again and sighed, "I was joking."

InuYasha took his turn to roll his eyes. "I know. Come on, letch, let's get to class."

Miroku threw his hands up then crossed them stubbornly. "I am not the letch. I don't care what you say, I haven't slept with Sango once and you've already banged Kagome in your pool, in her shower by which her mother caught you doing, our shower by which you didn't care that anyone knew, downstairs in your house…"  
InuYasha held up a finger and raised an eyebrow, "no, I have only 'banged'" he made quotation gestures with his fingers at the word banged, "at the first three places you said. Never christened in my basement…not yet at least."

Miroku smacked his head and glared at the boy, "fine, that's three more times then I have with Sango…and yet you still call me a lecher! Why? The title isn't fair!"

InuYasha shrugged as they rounded the corner into the main hallway, "the title's your, letch, get used to it. I ain't changing it. I'm sure that if Sango wasn't so damned prude, you'd bang her like I do Kags." As he finished his sentence, he turned his head as a black haired girl ran into his shoulder and pushed past him roughly. He turned and blinked a few times then sniffed the air. He recoiled again and scratched at his nose. "Miroku…that wasn't Kagome, was it?"

Miroku raised an eyebrow then looked behind them. A few feet back, Kikyo stood staring at the pair while talking to three girls at her locker. She was smiling, and it sent chills up Miroku's back. With a sneer at the girl, he glowered at InuYasha, "you mean to tell me you still can't tell Kagome and Kikyo apart? That's fuckin sad man!"

InuYasha recoiled and rubbed his eyes again, "fuck! I can fuckin hardly see faces and I can't smell that well either." His eyes widened as he turned and grabbed Miroku by his shirt collar, "what is tonight?"

Miroku brushed the boy's hands off his collar and straightened his shirt, winching as his hand brushed over his wound. "Uhh…October 24th. Why?"

InuYasha shook his head and began storming down the hallway. Miroku had to run to catch up, "fuck, I need to know the phase of the moon."

Miroku put a hand on the boy's shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "should I ask why?"

InuYasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "because," he glanced around then pulled Miroku aside and lowered his voice, "on the nights of the new moon, I lose my demonic powers."

Miroku's eyes widened a little but he didn't seem to shocked, "you mean your human blood reigns."

InuYasha nodded fiercely and grinded his teeth together. "I'll be damned if Naraku isn't dead before I change. If he caught us…if he gets to us when I don't have my powers, it would be up to Sesshoumaru to fight off his attacks. I can't do that!"

Miroku nodded and glanced at a calendar on the wall. The phases of the moon were in shadows on the bottom of the dates. He cringed and ran a hand through his loose black hair, "the new moon is in seven days. You got some time…" he laughed lowly and shook his head. "You'll be human on Halloween…go figure that one!"

InuYasha scowled and shifted his weight uncertainly, "then why the fuck do I feel like I'm losing my powers?"

Miroku shook his head and shrugged, "hell if I know. Just…try to keep yourself out of trouble. And stay away from Kikyo…she was giving you quite disturbing looks."

InuYasha nodded and the two boys began to head towards English. "Just fuckin tell me if the wench is looking at me…I'll smack her into next week!"

Miroku sighed and followed the boy silently. They still had a minute to get to class…and no entrance of his would ever be on time to a classroom. Not over his dead body.

Kagome walked the track slowly with Sango, explaining the previous nights tale to Sango in vivid detail. It was amusing to Kagome exactly how red Sango's face could turn. Finally after she told her of how they woke up, She gave Sango a break from the depictions. "so yeah, that's why I'm avoiding him."

Sango laughed and shook her head slowly, "I can understand that. If he tries to lay a hand on you, I will finish what I started in the parking lot! Don't doubt me on that Kagome."

Kagome laughed at the girl and shook her head slowly, "I don't doubt you Sango. As long as I've known you, no guy is immune to your retribution. Though Miroku is teetering close to that edge. Tell me, how are things between the two of you?"

Sango blushed and looked away then did something she hardly ever did; she giggled. What she did filtered through her eyes a moment later and to Kagome's absolute amusement, the girl put both hands to her mouth. "Oh god, what is he turning me into?"

Kagome laughed and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly the seriousness of the questions ate away at her. "I've asked myself that lately, to be completely honest. The things I find myself doing with InuYasha…the things I swore never to do…." her voice left her as she stared at her hands. Kagome sighed then gave Sango a small smile, "I understand where you're at, Sango…I know what it feels like."

Sango nodded and the two walked another lap in silence, questioning what unanswerable question. Slowly, Sango turned to Kagome, "do you regret anything that you've done with Yash?"

Kagome pinked and stopped walking to lean against the wall. "Do I regret it? No…not at all. I don't regret a single choice. I wish we had waited a little longer to become so…intimate….I mean, the boy's stamina is nothing I can compare to. He's ready to go onto thirds while I can't recover from the first. It's amazing though, that when I see him, I see this man who I know I love and want to marry. It's scary too…its like he has such a big piece of me that I don't know if I could live without." She sighed again and slid down to the track. "At times it scares me…that's why I pushed him away in the beginning. I knew it would get this intense…I knew it. I fear leaving my life in his hands…I fear giving him that much control over me…control to where he can make or break my day with one look, one touch…one kiss. He can make everything go away when he holds me…he can make life better with three words. He's…he….i love him Sango, desperately. I love him so much and it's scary…" she felt a tear slid down her face and laughed ruefully at it. Wiping it away, she gave Sango a small smile, "if that's any consolation, I mean."

Sango laughed and hugged her friend. "Man, and I thought I was bad off. Wow….Kagome, don't cry. Despite all of his gruff exterior, he is a softy underneath that loves you dearly."

Kagome laughed and nodded slowly, "I guess…maybe. I hope…"

Behind the two, a rather annoyed voice called out, "oi, Wench what do you mean you hope? You better fuckin know!" Kagome felt two hands under her arms and someone pulling her to her feet. She turned and found herself face to face with her lover, who looked rather…unreadable. He grabbed her hands and gave the other two a quick glace. "We'll be back…maybe."

Sango sighed and crossed her arms. "You better stay the hell away from my car, dog boy!"

InuYasha flipped her off walking towards the stairwell, pulling Kagome with him.

Miroku and Sango watched them disappear and for a moment neither of them say anything. Miroku decided to break the awkward silence by clearing his throat with a small laugh, "twenty bucks says he nails her in the girls locker room."

Sango stared at Miroku for a while, looking at him as if he had grown a third head then shrugged and grabbed his hand, "I'll see your bet. I'll add that he tries but she kicks him out and yells at him for the rest of the day over it."

Miroku shook her hand and nodded. "Deal." He grinned when she tried to pull her hand from his grasp. Pulling a very InuYasha like move, he tugged her into him and gave her a brief but passionate kiss. Pulling back, he noticed a very peculiar red grazing her cheeks. "My dear Sango, why are you blushing?"

Sango touched her right cheek gingerly before dropping her gaze to the ground and turning to walk away. "After what InuYasha so rudely declared in the morning, the last thing I need is for people to think it true."

Miroku laughed, though with a bitter undertone, and approached her cautiously. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small squeeze. "What would it matter what they think Sango? In nine months, they would see it not to be true."

Sango turned quickly and cradled her hands to her chest, backing out of Miroku's reach. "Houshi, all my life I have avoided being anyone to gossip about. I was never a perfect…only by association like Rin…I was the tomboy who never got comfy with a guy. I have never been in the limelight and I don't want to be."

Miroku frowned and pulled back to glower at Sango. "so what, does that mean that you don't want to be seen with me?"

Sango bit her lip and stepped towards Miroku slightly, "no…I'm not saying that Miroku…not at all! I'm just saying…I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Miroku blinked once, his face becoming rather unreadable. "People will think what they wish to. You have no power to control what they think, so why try?" she could see he was beginning to get angry. "Fuck what they think, Sango! Just flip them off and live how you want to!"

Sango frowned and sighed. "Miroku….if it was that easy, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

Miroku held up both his hands towards the girl and shook his head slowly. "I was wrong about you Sango…here all this time I thought you were above everyone one else…above the petty highschool games and childish manorisms…I guess I was wrong." He turned and walked towards the stair well.

Sango gasped and ran after him. firmly grabbing his shoulder, she turned Miroku to stare into his eyes, "Miroku…I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to be thought of as a slut!"

Miroku blinked once and softened his glare, "Sango, people won't think you're a slut…Kikyo is a slut. Not you…not a girl who everyone knows is pure and innocent."

Sango looked to the floor and sighed. "I just…i…I don't know Miroku…it's scary, you know? People know your reputation…and they will think that I easily let you…that we…"

Miroku set his jaw and looked down at the girl in front of him. "Look, I'm saying this once more…don't worry about the others Sango. You know the truth about us…you know what we have done and what we have not. You know how we care for each other. What else matters?"

Sango sighed again then hugged the boy. "I'm sorry…I don't want to seem like a bitch."

Miroku hugged her back and rested his cheek on her head. "not you Sango…I would never see you like that."

Sango pulled back and tapped his shoulder with a small smirk, "liar."

Miroku held out his hand to her. "do you want to walk the track with me?"

Sango took his hand gently and the pair began to circle the track.

meanwhile 

InuYasha pulled Kagome into the stairwell and pointed at the steps. "Sit."  
Kagome narrowed her eyes but did as she was told, "sounds like something I should say." she sat down on the cold steps and moved aside as he sat down next to her. "what's going on?"

InuYasha turned and gave Kagome a small frown. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes, "you know I love you, right?"

Kagome licked her lips then looked to their hands. "of course…I'm sorry if what I said to Sango was a little off…."

InuYasha brought his face closer to hers, "a little off? you were questioning my feelings for you. that's not a little off…it's way off. Kagome," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "you don't think…you don't think that I'm with you for what we did, right?"

Kagome pulled back and stared at the boy in shock, "you mean like that you're with me because you wanted to…well…you know? No, I don't think that."

InuYasha let go of her hands and fingered a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "good…because if you honestly believed that, I would have to hurt you. I love you, Kagome, and I never want you to think different."

Kagome smiled and kissed the boy lightly on his lips. "I don't think different. I know you love me…and I hope you know how much I love you."

InuYasha grinned and kissed her back harder. "after hearing what you said to Sango, I do."

Kagome blanched and pulled back. "how much did you hear?"

InuYasha smiled and ran a hand down her cheek, "enough."

Kagome suddenly felt her mouth go dry as she stared at the boy in shock. 'did he hear that I want to marry him? did…does he…oh god.' She swallowed hard and rubbed her foot across the stairs. "and it didn't…freak you out?"

InuYasha recoiled and scratched his head, "why would It scare me?"

Kagome shrugged and looked to her feet, "I don't know…sometimes it scares me as to how much I love you…"

InuYasha grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't let it because I love you just live you as much as you love me. So its good."

The door at the bottom of the stairwell swung open, startling the two and instantly InuYasha began to growl.

A growl was returned from the boy at the bottom of the steps who leaned against the wall staring at the two in disgust, "Oy, Dog shit, what the fuck are you doing to my woman?"

Kagome sighed and let her head roll backwards to Inuyasha's shoulder. "Kouga…I'm not your woman!"

InuYasha tightened his grasp on Kagome's shoulders and narrowed his eyes, "we spoke of this Kouga…so get gone!"

Kouga crossed his arms and scowled. "Kagome, leave InuKuro alone and come with me. I'll show you what a real demon is like."

Kagome stared down at the wolf trying to contain her anger for his ignorance, "Kouga, I appreciate the offer but I'm in love with InuYasha and I'm staying with him. you can stop trying to win me…"

Kouga scoffed and rolled his ocean blue eyes. "Whatever…look, dog shit, Kikyo is looking for you. She wanted me to give this to you." he held out a piece of paper.

InuYasha stared at Kouga for a long moment, his eyes thoroughly confused. He felt Kagome's gaze burying its way through the side of his head and he stood cautiously. Walking down two steps, he looked at Kouga, "and what are you, the fuckin post man now?"

Kouga growled as InuYasha reached for the paper. He pulled it slightly out of his reach and narrowed his eyes, "you're not cheating on Kagome with that piece of trash, right?"

InuYasha scoffed in return and snatched away the paper. "why the hell would I do something that stupid?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and re-crossed his arms, "fuck if I know…I just don't want to see you hurt that angel." He pointed towards Kagome and grinned then pursed his lips at the girl.  
InuYasha dropped his jaw and then shoved Kouga through the set of door at the bottom of the steps. "Fucker, keep those disgusting lips to yourself. You look at Kagome again like that, and I'll fucking claw your eyes out, got it?"

Kouga scowled then readjusted his shirt and cracked his neck. He pointed a finger at InuYasha, "one day, fucker, I'll take you down."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "just name the day you want your ass kicked…any day is good for me to destroy you!"

Kouga simply gave him the finger before turning and walking off down the hallway.

InuYasha sneered then turned on his heels to find Kagome reading the note he though he had been holding in his hand. She seemed slightly pale. "Kagome?" he took a step towards her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked from the paper to the boy in front of her then back to the paper with a hell fire burning in her eyes. She huffed and rolled the note into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder. "I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

InuYasha took a step back from the girl then narrowed his eyes, "what did she write?"

Kagome blinked a few ties and shook her head, "don't worry about it, its nothing."

InuYasha walked to Kagome who had made her way to the bottom of the steps and placed both of his hands on her hips. "It has to be something to get you ready to kick her ass. Not that I wouldn't love to see that, I really would…but I want to know what she wrote."  
Kagome sighed and shrugged, "it was an obvious attempt to try to get us into a fight. She basically wrote in a note to you that she would expect me to read that she enjoyed your time with her yesterday and…err…some pretty graphic things about…stuff." She flushed in more anger then embarrassment and clenched her hand into a fist. "That whore…" she frowned and tapped her foot in frustration. "who does she think she is?"

InuYasha gave her a look of shock and disgust, "that's disgusting, I wouldn't touch that girl if you paid me…" he shivered to further confirm his feelings of the matter. "Man, that's just wrong!"

Kagome sighed and wrapped a slender arm around his waist. "Don't worry about it, I don't believe a word of her libel."

InuYasha glowered at the girl as they made their way back to the gym. "You better well fuckin not!"

Kagome kissed his cheek as the warning bell to change echoed about the gym. "We can continue this conversation in science."

InuYasha grabbed her arm and leaned down suddenly and pushed his lips against hers. He kissed her hard and passionately, easily losing himself in the moment. After a second, he pulled back and gave her a wink. "I'm all yours Kagome." He kissed her again briefly then gave her a small frown; "hold off kicking her ass until we get Naraku. Then I'll gladly make the popcorn and watch the fight." He kissed her on her forehead. "I'm al yours. Don't even think about what she wrote."

Kagome smiled under his lips and gave him a warm smile. "I know." She turned and gave him a small wave. "I'll see you in science."

InuYasha gave her a small but malicious grin as she walked off. "Yes…Science." He couldn't help the smile that etched his face as he walked off. Sure, they had just had a very sentimental moment but she was not going to rob him of his plot with a simple 'I love you.' he shrugged and yawned as he went into the locker room. 'She won't talk to me for the rest of the day by time I'm done with her but she'll get over it…and used to it.' he laughed as he decided to find Miroku.

Sango and Miroku arrived about five minutes after the last bell for science. They quietly took their seat in the front of the class, straightening out their clothes unconsciously while a faint tint of red danced across their cheeks while the teacher lectured them on tardiness. Kagome sat in the back of the class next to InuYasha, who was abnormally quiet. InuYasha leaned forward and coughed out to Miroku with a rather wide grin, "letch!"

Miroku turned and gave the boy a scowl over his shoulder then turned back around immediately. He could hear the other kids in the class whispering and laughing lowly. He turned and grabbed Sango's hand under the lab desks, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He mouthed, 'Its okay,' to her and gave her a wink. Feeling her relax under his touch he looked back to their teacher. She was talking about the double helix and crap like ribosome and chemical bonds. Rolling his eyes, he sat back in his chair and waited for the fireworks. He knew Yash was planning something and he was pretty sure that it would be something that would make Kagome discover a new shade of red to grace her face.

InuYasha watched as the teacher turned her back to the class and blocked out the droning yapping that was coming from her mouth. His eyes scanned the classroom to see exactly who was there and who would know what was going on. Eri was at a table close to theirs, sitting next to Kouga, who was leering at Kagome. He growled a warning to the wolf Youkai and gave him the finger. His gaze then traveled to the table in front of Kouga. Kikyo sat there, looking rather bored, fiddling with her hair next to a nigen who seemed to be paying attention. In front of them were Hojo and Karron, who looked miserable. The table directly in front of them was Sango and Miroku, who he would have to nag later to find out what happened and just what they were doing to make them late. 'Damn me and losing my senses. Fuck, I could tell right now if he nailed her if I could fucking smell something.' He scanned ahead of Miroku and Sango to find Aayme and Yuka. Auyme (_someone tell me how to spell the humans name!!_) and Eri sat in the empty row next to Hojo and Karron. He sighed, rather loudly and then grinned. 'This is to perfect. A fuckin Youkai at almost every table...' he reached under the desk and grabbed the edge of Kagome's chair. Kagome turned and gave him a questionable glance before he pulled her chair closer to him with a rather loud grinding sound. She cringed then looked back at the teacher who had paused at the board to turn and look at them.

The teacher, a neko-youkai in concealment who went by the name Mrs. Faliion, paused and turned to look back at the pair who had interrupted her lesson. She scowled at the hanyou and tapped her Gucci boot on the linoleum tile. "Mr. Tashio…Miss Higurashi…anything you care to share?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head while InuYasha scoffed.

Mrs. Faliion narrowed her eyes at the Inu-hanyou then turned back around and picked back up. She knew he was trouble…she knew what he had pulled once in the class already. He was easier to ignore though.

InuYasha sneered at the teacher then wrapped one arm around Kagome. Pulling her closer to him, he leaned over and used his free hand to brush some hair out of her face and away from her ear. Tucking all the loose hair on the right side of her head behind her he leaned over until his mouth was just about touching her ear. "We have to talk about last night princess."

Kagome stiffened and shot him a glare but nearly collided their heads together. She frowned and tired to pull back some. Realizing he wasn't relenting, her frown deepened. Whispering as best as she could, she gave him a rather disgruntled stare, "can it wait till lunch?"

InuYasha only grinned wider. "No…I don't think it can. You know, Kags…" he paused from speaking and let his tongue dart out and trace the bottom part of her ear. He felt her shiver under his embrace and he stopped. "It really…" he kissed the side of her neck cautiously, never letting his gaze wander from the teacher in the front of the room. "Really…" he kissed her again, taking her pulse into his mouth leaving her a nice red mark from his ministrations a moment later, "really…" he pulled her closer over the two seats towards him so that she was practically on his lap and wrapped his free hand around her waist. "Wasn't nice."

Kagome gulped, her eyes larger then saucers, and chewed profusely on her bottom lip. 'What is he doing? Is he crazy? Does he know our teacher is a Youkai? Does he know that she'll…know…if he tries anything? If he tries anything…holy shit, what is he going to do?' she pulled slightly at his embrace and finding it futile, began to stare as hard as she could at Sango. If anyone could help her, Sango could. Yet the girl didn't respond. She leaned back into the boys shoulder and whispered, "What are you doing? Put me back in my chair!"

InuYasha gave her a small grin that sent chills down her spine. He looked rather malicious with a dark tint of raw mischief swirling in his eyes. "Calm down Koshii. I'll take care of you…" he nuzzled her neck with his nose before letting his hand slide down from her stomach to her thigh.

Kagome froze as she felt his hand move. 'no way…he wouldn't…he couldn't. Why…why of all fucking days did I wear a short skirt?' It was true…today she had worn a black sweater with a short black and white skirt that was hardly enough to cover anything. It was a good ten inches above her knee in length and she hardly got away with it in English when her teacher threatened to send her home for being 'indecent'. 'Talk about indecent!' she tried to pull from his arms, praying to whatever gods existed that he didn't smell the fact that this was turning her on…and she hated herself for it.

InuYasha kissed her neck while his hand drifted up her thigh then under the waistband of her skirt. 'She'll learn what embarrassment is by time this is over…' he let his fingers trace over the tops of her thighs then dip between her legs.

Kagome inhaled sharply and pushed back against InuYasha and thrust her shoulders against his. Whispering sternly over her shoulder, she turned stare at him wide eyed, "let me go, now!"

InuYasha grinned and tightened his other hand around her body, cuffing down on her free wrist to hold her defenseless in his lap. "Not much you can do about it, princess. Sit back and enjoy…"

Kagome gasped and tried to pull her hands from his hold. She felt two sets of eyes on her, besides of InuYasha. One being Kouga, who had pushed himself back from his desk and was growling in their direction and the other, was the teacher. She closed her eyes as she tried to control her blush and clenched her jaw. 'He's dead…he's deader then dead. He's already six feet under!'

Mrs. Faliion cleared her throat, her eyes larger then normal under her wire frames as she stared at the two in the back. "InuYasha…please put miss. Higurashi back in her seat and save your antics for the bedroom."

A fit of giggles erupted in the class as people turned to stare at the two. InuYasha had long since deposited her in her chair yet had not removed his hand, which was thankfully hidden by the table. Sango turned around and gave Kagome a 'what the fuck is going on' look then turned to stare at Miroku who hadn't turned around. Kagome straightened her back and read the look of Sango's face...the same though passed through their minds at the same time. 'Miroku knew he was going to do this…he knew therefore Yash had to have planned this. Oh, this boy is working on my last strand of patience! He's dead…he is so dead when we get home!' her eyes jolted open as InuYasha let his fingers slide under her cotton underwear. All words died on her lips. She turned, very slowly, to stare at the boy next to her. She didn't know when he had wrapped an arm around her shoulders but once again he had found the right muscle to squeeze to stop her from being able to retaliate. Kagome swallowed hard and closed her eyes. 'This can't be happening…it just can't be.'

InuYasha grinned as he watched the teacher drag along her lesson. He knew she was a Youkai…he knew she could smell what he was doing to Kagome. The bitch had two choices; one was to ignore them and pretend like nothing happened or she could call them both on it and give them detention. InuYasha had long decided that if she gave them detention or in school suspension, he could make sure Kagome would remember it. It wasn't anything he hadn't done in the past…yet this was Kagome. His heart wanted him to stop and let her walk away with some decency…but his need for retribution was clouting all else. He had gotten out of school suspension for a very similar situation backing Kyushu, except that time he had the girl on his lap and it hadn't been his finger in her…and the teacher wasn't a demon to know what was going on…. He grinned then looked down at Kagome. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "just relax Kagome…I won't hurt you."

Kagome shot back in a slightly louder whisper, "then why are you doing this?"

InuYasha laughed lowly and licked her ear as he let his two fingers slide into her now slick passage. "Why are you enjoying it?"

Kagome gulped and tired to pull against his arms. The feeling of pleasure was beginning to clout her judgment. She tried to control it but it was like a virus crawling its way through her system. 'Son of a bitch, I will not react to his touch…I will not react…I will….' She let out a very soft moan as his finger grazed her clit and her eyes widened at the realization that she had just done that. Instantly five sets of eyes drilled into the pair. Kagome closed her eyes, wishing to crawl up and die under the table. She heard Kouga mutter, "what the fuck?" on her left and she grimaced. 'I'm never going to live this down…never!' she tried to bury her head in his shoulder and pushed against him trying to get him to stop. She looked up into his eyes and frowned. He was barely concealing a cocky smile and seemed to be relishing this moment. She sneered at him and kicked him in the shin.

InuYasha winched as he felt her foot connect with his shin and he reached out with one leg and wrapped it around hers. Pushing his knee between her legs, he grinned wickedly and pried them slightly apart. He heard her gasp and whisper declarations for promises of death. He simply smiled. He knew Kouga was staring at them slack jawed and that made this worth it.

Kagome gasped into his shoulder as he worked his magic on her body. She tried to kick him again yet fell short of moving her legs. She looked up at him and gulped. "Yash…"

InuYasha looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Relax…"

Kagome gawked at the boy before angrily retorting a little to loud, "and how the fuck do you expect me to do that?"

Mrs. Faliion's back went rigid at the blackboard and she turned on her heels, glowering towards the class. "Tashio! I warn you one more time! Save it for later!"

She had a feeling she knew what he was doing. It wouldn't be the first time some rich little shit tried to get away with stuff in her class. If she didn't fear about retribution from parents for getting the kids detention, she would have sent InuYasha and Kagome there the minute the girl's scent had spiked. 'Teenagers…fucking balls of hormones, I tell you.' she shook her head and sighed, trying to control her temper.

All heads turned back to the pair in the back of the room, some quicker then others. InuYasha merely grinned at them while Kagome slammed her head down onto the desk. She wrapped her left leg around the table leg and wiggled her right hand free to put it on his offending wrist. She glared at him and muttered, "let me go, now, or I swear to god InuYasha, you will wish you were never born."

InuYasha smiled at her and bent down to her ear. Nibbling on her lobe, he cooed, "You would never hurt me, Kag. You love me to much."

Kagome blinked and tightened her grasp on his arm. She couldn't believe he was doing this…granted, she had a feeling he would do something so arrogant but nothing like this…in public. She was mad…in fact, she was furious that he would resort to doing this to her. She growled back, "and I thought you loved me to much to hurt me!"

InuYasha frowned and stopped his actions to look at her, a sudden look of worry crossing his face. "Am I hurting you?"

Kagome gawked at the boy as if he had asked if the world was flat. She lost it. "What the _fuck_ do you _think_ _you're_ doing? Making life _easier_?" she blinked when everyone in the room turned to stare for the third time that day. She used his sudden distraction to pull away his hand with hers and used her leg to pull her chair away from his. She ripped herself out of his grasp then stood up. Kagome turned and ran from the room, not daring to look over her shoulder at the gawking kids and teacher calling her name. She ran until she reached the bathroom and slammed herself through the door. Inside, she collapsed onto one of the couches and cradled her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry…she wanted to be angry…she wanted to be furious…but crying was one thing she did not want to do. But she couldn't help it. 'How could he do that…In front of all those people? What the hell was he thinking?' The door opened suddenly and Kagome sat up and blinked. All of her anger suddenly swarmed her mind and she screamed as loud as she could, "get the fuck out!"

InuYasha lowered his ears, covered by a black bandana, to his head and shut the door behind him, tightly locking it with the dead bolt. He knew someone had to hear her scream and he would be in even more trouble when the day was done. Things didn't go how he expected. He expected Kagome to be pissed…but he also expected her to give in and let him extract his revenge for his embarrassment. Then the severity of the situation hit him like a load of bricks when Mrs. Faliion told him to go after her, apologize, and then go to see Kaede. He realized that he had hurt her. Not physically but he had betrayed her trust in him. And that tore at his heart. He held up two hands towards Kagome and took a step closer. He still didn't have such great sight or smell but it didn't take a demon to figure out she had been crying. "Kagome…"

Kagome backed away from the hanyou and crossed her arms. "Get out InuYasha…you're the last person I want to see right now."

InuYasha scowled and took another step closer then stopped. He dropped his hands to his side and sighed. "I'm sorry Koshii…I thought through the plan without really thinking. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He could see anger swell in her eyes and he quickly stumbled over his words, "I know…you didn't…I didn't have to do that…and what you did wasn't in front of people…i…you…." he sighed and looked to his feet. "I'm sorry."

Kagome crossed her arms and blinked a few times. She wiped away her tears and walked up to the boy. "Sango would have castrated you already, you know that right? And that she probably will try again when she gets out of class."

InuYasha nodded and took a step closer to the girl, "I'll deal with Sango. I'm more worried about you."

Kagome put her hands on his arms and looked up at the boy. "Why did you do it? For revenge; for the feeling of knowing you could get out of me? To have something to gloat about? why…why would you debase me like that in front of people?"

InuYasha reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. "Debase? Love, I wouldn't call it…I did not debase you in front of them. They know we're together, trust me. I would never have done that if we weren't."

Kagome sighed then pushed the boy into the far wall with strength she didn't know she possessed. "You're an asshole!"

InuYasha winched as his back connected with the concrete wall then his eyes widened as Kagome pinned him to it. "I…err…Kagome…. I'm sorry…."

Kagome gave him a rather sadistic grin that made him sweat. "I know you're sorry…and you're going to continue being sorry because as long as people won't let me live it down, I won't let you live it down."

InuYasha licked his lips and flinched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome leaned in and gave him a soft kiss before pulling away, "that means you're not getting anything…again…for a very, very long time."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and leaned forward towards her, a grin playing on his lips from the one that had formed on hers. "You think you can stop me?"

Kagome held up one hand that softly began to glow pink. She didn't need to tell him that she could purify his ass right there for him to get the point. "You really want to test me?" she sneered and grabbed his shirt collar, "you think Sesshoumaru's scary when he's passed? He ain't got nothing on me!" she smacked him lightly across his face with her right glowing hand, adding a little sting to her touch.

InuYasha jumped as her hand brushed his cheeks and winched at the sudden stinging burn that trailed her touch. He got her point all right. She just upped the game.

okay…lets see…another chapter. Yay. Yes, this semester is drawing closed. All action will be summed up in the next few chapters…then I'm going to finish my other fic BEHIND THE EYES and add on my songfic I've been working on that I think I'm calling MISTAKES and a one shot that I need to write then the second part of this will begin, which will focus on the happier sides of life with the play and growing relationships of the characters. Also bringing back a few faces and new ones in the same time. what I need is to know what ya'll think. Should I add on the next semester (more chapters dealing with other things) to the end of this or open up a new fic with reference to read this one. What do ya'll think? Thanks for all the great reviews guys, I love you all!!

Q/A/R

MMORG

**_Aitu_**- sorry this update took so long. With the holidays and all, I didn't have to work so much so I didn't get to write so much. (what am I going to do when I no longer commute? Oh the horror of the idea.  ) How things are handled? Well…I guess I can say things are handled the best they can be by a bunch of hormone driven teenagers who have one common enemy…along with the help of a mystery detective. (he will resurface, trust me).

**_LovinSesshoumaruisnteasy_**- well, that's his revenge. Spiteful little shit, ain't he? Hehe. Action's only going up hill from here from this point I guess. Woah, the ride is almost over. ::sniff sniff:: then it would be time for the next semester. Hehe…new ideas and bad ones at that. ::puts on angelic face:: I don't know nothing.

**_FrenchDiamond 1_**- thank you for the compliment. It's been harder to write lately because I need to tie together some loose ends and inspiring words like yours here is what really helps push me through it. thanks you. yes, I love the go to hell line myself. It just kind of popped out. As for sergeant, we'll see…I think right now only three people REALLY know who he is cause my first idea was to complicated…but it will still work and be a shock at the same time. WOO-HOO, more games to play in my next semester. No, no, kag's mother did not sleep with yash's dad…………………….

**Nrock829**- thank you for the compliment. I shall try to keep it up.

**_Bsc143-_** I have tried to find other words then glare and gawk but for a language that has so many FREAKIN words for happy, there are hardly any words to convey the way someone can stare angrily at one. Oh well. I have tried to put more glance in it. hehe. When I write I keep thinking of your review and I change words. Its great.

**_Scherezade_**- everyone is creative in his or her own sense. You just need to focus on it. I love writing, its something I've done since fourth grade (though my words still suck, oh well, can't win them all). Yeah, Souta got the shit end of the stick…but we have yet to see the last of Karron. (Not in a bad sense either). As I said above, I've been toying with different ideas for the cop, when I brought him in; it was under one thought that has now been changed three times. (Multiple personality disorder, ne?) you're so right about the pair though, like I had someone state, she can't stay out of his either. LOL. Kagome wants to save her brother, at all costs. Though she might not clearly think about Naraku's offer, thank god for friends who see right through it. don't worry, she won't be the baka in the end of it. (happy endings are a forte…just got to make it through the rain). As for Sessh and Rin, I'm not sure how long I'm going to drag it out. I know people who have gone with the same streak of bad luck and trust me, it ain't easy. I'm going to keep playing around with it though; some things are to great to just give in to. Hehe. I think Inu got her good for the stunt in the car…but now who gets who. Another fun game to start. Hehe.

**_Inurika83_**- yes, I hate reviewing as well. Only because any member who only takes people who sign in to review, mmorg decides to make me a non-member within a click of the mouse and then laughs at me. Its bad. bad mmorg, bad. as for Sesshy's thang…that's gonna have to stay in his pants a while longer. Just to much fun to let go of. We'll have to discuss more interruptions. Yash and Kag are both deserving of what the other does to them…for the most part…maybe.

**_GoldenJewel_**- I feel loved. I sit around in school (when I'm there) and think about writing fics, reading surics fics and other fics I'm stuck on. Thank you for the compliment. I wouldn't write if I didn't know I had people who love my work. It really brightens ones day. Thank you.

**_LynneC114_**- they didn't do anything to kagome (being Rin and Sessh). Sessh just dropped her in front of the car to keep his brother from parading into the hut stark naked (cause no matter how much WE would want to see that, HE does not.). grr. Yes, Yash deserved every moment of freezing but now its gonna get u-g-l-y. yes, rabbits are a good anology to kag and Inu. Don't worry, I'm sure mama will put her foot down once Kagome is home under her roof…for a long period of time……

**_Sesshoumarusgirl56_**- thank you for the compliment. I have read angelbabe's work and I LOVE **_club blue_**. It is actually the fic that got me into InuYasha ironically. Reading it, I had no idea who the hell Kouga was. LOL. All I know is that I used to stay awake at my boyfriend's house a year ago and watch TV while he played his games and catch the end scene of InuYasha every other freaking night. Then I would hear the closing song (at that point it was the Fuki Mori ending) and stare at the TV wondering who the hell the chick was standing on the rocks (hides head in shame…) GOD IF I ONLY KNEW!!!!! Btw, I honestly do love Sesshoumaru. LOL. It was an honest mistake…(hides again from being pelted by rocks). I have always written in the thought of television. Don't know why. I just see it happening in my brain and write it. I guess that's why…just kind of plays on and on. Don't choke on any more crackers, I feel bad enough as it is. LOL. I laughed so hard when I read that, THAT made my day. LOL.

**_The master of the universe_**- (god I miss heman). Thank you so much for your time and review. I'm sorry you were up till 7am. Wow…that's a real long time. I thought my 4am nights were bad. wow….you hate the show? That's…odd…that you're reading its fic. Not a bad thing but odd. I can understand why people can get annoyed with it. I have all the episodes on DVD and watching them for five hours straight, you get to see patterns as well as the fact that they repeat EVERYTHING. At least its not like dragon ball Z where Goku can power up in one episode and five episodes later, he finished powering up. LOL. I do love InuYasha though; it's a great show with a real good story line. You know…I hear you when you say the bet was stupid. I know many people, though, sadly enough, who fell into those types of bets. (its very Freddy prince jr. I know). But it does happen. But you're right, the people who do it are morons. (explains Kouga). As for Rin and Sessh, I feel like if I don't stick them together, my door is gonna get knocked in by angry fan people. Don't worry, happy endings for EVERYONE (expect 

**_XxXDarkSlayerXxx_**- thanks for the vote of confidence on the story. I love it as well. It just keeps going. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**_Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf_**- (neat name) thanks for the awesome review. I don't quite know yet how to work fan and it annoys me more so then anything just cause how you have to go around things to read stories but other then for that, it works. I love the new word. That's great. Crackheadedness. Awesome. As for Kouga, I adore Kouga in the show…I really do. (a good fic to read where he isn't a prick and its an AU is between the lines on , great fic) but as for him in this story, there was already so much going on that demanded attention, throwing Kouga in the mix would have been so much. Don't worry, the mangy wolf will be in the second semester when the play takes off (and in it he shall be). thank you for recommending the story in your own, if you could email me the links, I would love to read them.

**_Animeangelz_**- I'm working on them as best as I can. Glad to know you're on the edge of your seat. Hehe.

**_ColdFlaminrose_**- I can't manage to get the site to let me post a link and when I tried, people told me it didn't work. If you want a copy of the lemons, email me and I will send you them.

**_Lilith of Lothlorien_**- got to say, I love the name. …Lothlorien …is it from Tolkien? Sounds very…elfish. Anywho's….wow….where to go. THANK YOU!!! I have never gotten so many in depth reviews before in my life. They are absolutely awesome. To know I have someone read that much into my writing is a great feeling that I adore. I can't reply to each comment you made, it would take another chapter. LOL. But in general, I try to get them out as best as I can. I love the story idea itself and it has kept me away many nights and has become my friend at work. (It's where I write). I'm honored that you have added me to your favorite authors list. I love Shakespeare, and I love incorporating great literary works of art into my writing. I think it makes it bold…daring. I don't know, call me a freak if you would. I hope you're still hanging in there reading, I look in my email everyday hoping to see another review. LOL. What can I say, I'm a review junkie. As for Sessh falling fast for Rin…yes…yes he does. and it gets slightly out of hand to fast as well. But I think it's a little reversed. Rin falls for Sesshoumaru faster then she can blink. Maybe it's because of how protective he is of her. When you meet the character of her father, it becomes obvious that she's never had someone to protect her. Not looking to throw an Electra complex on the girl at all, nothing like that, but more that she looks up to this enamored figure in her life. Again, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.

**_Toya's gurl- _**well, here is chapter 37 and I hope that I'll be done with Chapter 38 by Wednesday night. Thank you for your kind words. I feel horrible for tormenting Rin and Sessh as well but that's what happens when they do things at bad times. It's the fates…lol.


	38. Drastic mistakes

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 38 drastic mistakes

of all my chapters, this was the hardest one to write. I warn you now; this is indeed dark and contains no fluffy content. I have said many times I love happy endings and nothing makes me happier. So with that said, be warned, Character death imminent. (please don't kill me)

Kagome sat at the lunch table in an awkward silence with her friends. Hojo, Eri, and Ayume had chosen today of all days to join the new table of outcast friends…and as Murphy's law continued to plague them, no one had anything to say. After pushing InuYasha out of the bathroom, Kagome hadn't spoken a word to him and there was a tension as thick as molasses between the two. That made things bad. Miroku and Sango couldn't look at each other without blushing, which made things odd. And with everyone knowing, or assuming they knew, what InuYasha had done to Kagome in science only added to the fire. Now they sat without saying anything. It was an awkward time indeed.

InuYasha, growing very sick of the tension, stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I'm going out for a smoke…someone get me if something happens…or we stop getting suffocated by the air." He turned on his heels, adverting Kagome's glare, and walked out of the swinging doors. 'I shouldn't leave them alone but they do have the letch who can scream like a girl…so I'm sure I'll hear if anything goes wrong.' He sighed and pulled a cigarette from the pack in his back pocket of his overly baggy blue jeans and lit up the second he was out of the school. He sighed in some release as he blew the smoke into the crisp midday air. 'Sometimes all it takes is one cigarette…other days it's a whole fuckin pack.' He was still perturbed that his vision and smell had yet to come back. He had worried for a brief time that his ears had gone as well but that sense hadn't been dulled…for some reason. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. On his third drag, he began to feel rather lightheaded. 'What the fuck, hanyou's don't get sick, and I sure as hell ain't turning human. Fuck…' he put a hand to his head and slid down against the building. He suddenly felt like he had been run over by a truck. His body ached and his head was spinning. Glancing at the cancer stick in his hand, he groaned and threw it to the ground. 'Maybe Miroku was right…maybe it's my punishment for the habit.'

He tried to stand on wobbly legs and attempted to let his eyes adjust to the light. Now everything looked like a _Van Gogh_ painting; the shiny cars in the parking lot were blobs of bright colors, the sky looked like the ocean with waves of white and green…the school looked like a fallen tree in the middle of a forest, a big brown blob…. He grabbed for the door handle, intent on getting back to Kagome and Miroku when Kagome came through the door…at least he was pretty sure it was Kagome. The blob of black and red grabbed his arm to help steady him out on his feet. His eyes phased into darkness from a sudden head rush then back to the acid trip like colors. 'Last time I saw things in this perspective, I was under so many fucking drugs I couldn't walk for a fuckin week.' He grabbed onto the blobs shoulder and stopped walking. "Wait Kagome…need…to ….get to Miroku…" he couldn't believe that the voice he heard was his own. He sounded so tired…so befuddled. "K'gom…."

A voice came back sounding rather disgruntled, "come on…we'll rest you down here." It would be along time before he realized that the voice was not who he thought it was.

Kagome glanced on the clock on the wall and sighed. They had indulged in light conversation after the offensive hanyou had left the cafeteria but everyone was still pussyfooting around what had happened in science. As she expected, the entire school knew that InuYasha had done something to her in class…the variety of stories made her laugh and yet want to die at the same time. she was trying to be light hearted about the subject…she was trying so hard. He loved her…she was sure about that. If he didn't he wouldn't have let her pummel him before kicking him out of the bathroom. And pummel him she did. Three hard smacks across the face, a barrage of angry curses and a very near kick in the balls let him know how she really felt. It only took one period for the rumors to start. One rumor she heard when she walked by freshmen was that he had actually bent her over the desk…there were more colorful ones that made even Kouga blush as they asked him to verify their stories in math. The humor of the events made the day a little easier on Kagome. She looked at the door that InuYasha had stormed out of a few minutes before and she sighed. 'He's not gonna quit smoking until it kills him…probably not even then. He's not as bad as some people I know but still…' she sighed and looked at Sango who was staring at her food. With a slight giggle, she leaned closer to the door, "so Sango…you disappeared off the track in gym…I waited by the door for you…but boy were you late for class." She grinned wickedly at the girl who was throwing threats of death in her direction nonverbally. 'God, I antagonize worse then InuYasha!' she cleared her throat and took a quick glance at Miroku who had stopped eating and was looking intently at Kagome. "Where were you Sango?"

Sango swallowed her mouth full of fat ridden hamburgers and tapped her nails on the table. "I got caught up in something."

Kagome knew InuYasha would have jumped to correct her with, 'or under something', or something like that but she let it slide. "Wow…must have run to class cause you seemed out of breath by time you got there…with rather disheveled clothes."

Sango picked up her math book, a book rarely opened by the girl, and thumbed through random pages, trying to avoid looking directly at Kagome. "Something like that."

Kagome licked her lips and looked to the table. "Well, as long as we're clear on that matter…so…." She looked up at Sango and nudged her with her elbow, "your not pregnant, right Sango?"

Sango slammed the book on the table and stared at her best friend, ready to lash out to make her close her mouth. "Just as much as you are a virgin."

Kagome gawked at the friend for a moment, then closed her mouth with a loud "hmph". She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
Miroku chuckled but shut his mouth quickly when he got two very threatening glares from the girls.

Kagome stood up after a moment and stretched. "I'm going to go find InuYasha."

Miroku pointed to the door and gave her a wink, "he'll be on the side of the building…and stay away from the school pool, and we don't need that one contaminated as well as the others. I know how you two are with water."

Someone behind the table cleared their throat and Kagome turned quickly. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the girl behind her. She wanted to rip her throat out. Suddenly, she found herself at a loss of words as she stared at the girl. Fortunately, Sango did not. "What, get tired of fucking Naraku so you've become a lesbian and want Kagome now? Or are you trying to dick her over as well, like you did Souta?"

Karron blushed under the heavy insinuations and stared at the floor. "I'm…sorry…about everything. I…I didn't know Naraku was going to take it so far. I thought…I figured…."

Kagome crossed her arms and snapped back, "You figured that you'd stay in his good graces after delivering him a human sacrifice on a silver platter. But let me guess…he ditched you as soon as we realized what was going on and tried to kill you."

Karron nodded dully and closed her eyes. "I was a fool…i wanted Diegosan dead so bad, I made a deal with the devil to get rid of him. Somewhere along the line, I let him in my bed and that was when hell started. He demanded…"

Miroku slammed his fist into the table and glared at the girl out from under his purple hood. "Cut your crap Karron…we don't give a damn. You had your chance and made your bed with that fucker in it…get used to it. You'll be dead soon so enjoy life."

Karron took a step back then hung her head. "My brother kicked me out…Surron found out about me and Naraku and kicked me out of the house. I don't blame him…I would have exiled myself sooner if I thought about it. I…I'm so angry that I set up Souta…I don't know why I did it! I…I was like under some type of spell or something of his…Naraku was like a drug."

Kagome scoffed and glared at the girl, standing up to meet her face to face. "If you want sympathy, you're in the wrong place. Frankly, I wouldn't care if you dropped dead tomorrow." She shoved Karron's shoulders and glared at the girl, "you put my brother in jail…you put him right into Naraku's clutches. My baby brother…the boy who gave you his heart! You were playing him like a fiddle!"

Karron sighed and looked to the side, pain swirling in her cat like green eyes. "I know what I did…and every morning since I realized…"

Sango laughed bitterly, "You mean this morning?"

Karron blinked then glared at the three, "you think this is easy for me? God, I thought I was in love with the son of the fucking man who killed my father and siblings! You want to talk about fuck ups? I was wrong…I was so wrong. Now I realize it…after its to late. I can't change the past but I can help with the future. I want to take Naraku out and I want to take him out bad."

Miroku sat back and called out harshly, "get in the back of the fuckin line. We all want him gone."

Karron chewed on her lip for a moment, "I can help…I know all of his secrets. I know how to get around his house…I know what he did and how he did it! Let me help…please!"

Sango snorted and gave the girl a bewildered stare. "Are you dense? You think after you fool us once that we're going to just trust you? You stabbed poor Souta in the back and could have signed his death sentence." She put a hand to her mouth and looked at Kagome. Yet the words didn't affect her.

Kagome blinked once at the girl and narrowed her eyes. "How the hell do we know you're not still in collaboration with Naraku?"

Karron shrugged and ran her foot over the floor, looking down at the ground. "I don't know…if I could prove it, I would. I so would. I wish I could…but….i don't know anything I can say to make you trust me."

Kagome sighed and looked at the other two. Miroku's scowl showed his feelings about the girl and Sango merely stared. Turning back she let her arms fall to her side. "You want to help take him down?"

Karron nodded, hope dancing across her eyes. "More then anything."

Kagome blinked once and then nodded. "All right, you can help take him down."

Miroku stood surprisingly fast and called out in alarm, "Kagome, no."

Kagome turned and gave Miroku a small smile. " It's okay, Miroku, I think we can trust her. I just have a feeling…"

Sango stood up next, her arms crossed at her side, "no, I don't like it Kagome. She betrayed us…she's the reason your brother is in jail."

Kagome nodded once then fixed her stare on Karron. "You realized it, didn't you? That's if Naraku takes out Souta…then he'll take out the others and me. You realized that after all that, you'd be next. Because you know…you know what really happened."

Karron nodded and pulled up a chair from a table next to them. "I want to say I felt horrible about it, and I do…but that hit me first. I realized after he shot at me that I was as good as dead if you all failed in bringing him down. I want to help…I want my revenge for poor Souta…and for my family."

Miroku shook his head and glared at Kagome. "Trusting her could be our downfall."

Kagome looked from Miroku to Karron. She took a deep breath and asked her calmly, "If you agree to help us, what I'm going to ask you to do is big. You might get hurt. But if you can succeed in it, then he's done. Are you willing to put your life on the line?"

Hojo and the others who sat at the table moved closer and stared at the four in utter shock. He was the first to speak, "Kagome…what are you guys going to do?"

Kagome jumped, almost forgetting her friends were there, and frowned. "I don't want you guys a part of this…but I do want to talk to Eri." She reached out a hand to help her friend from her seat. "Come on, girl, we need to talk." She looked at Karron and pointed at her chair. "Stay there, I'll be right back." grabbing Eri's wrist, she hauled the girl into the girl's bathroom across from the cafeteria. Once inside, she checked the stalls then locked the door. She turned to Eri and folded her hands together. "I need a favor."

Eri, who had been in shock the entire time, suddenly snapped out of her daze and nodded swiftly, "anything."

Kagome glanced at the door then back at the girl. She moved closer and whispered, "are you still volunteering with the local press and editor and chief of our school paper?"

Eri nodded again, "hai. I'm going to be going onto payroll at the local press. I can't wait…."

Kagome grinned and put a hand on the girls shoulder, "then how about a news breaking story?"

Eri frowned and sat down on one of the chairs. "Like what?"

Kagome paced for a moment then held out a hand, "I need you to perform a five minute interview with Naraku about his father's death at his home."

Eri's jaw dropped as she stared at the girl dumbfounded. "You want me to what?"

Kagome gave her a sly smile, "I need you to ask Naraku to do an interview for our school paper about his father's death. His father, if I remember correctly, was one of the first few students to graduate from here. It should be a big story. Who else to tackle it but the editor and chief?"

Eri formed a thin line with her lips and asked timidly, "but why at his house?"

Kagome inhaled sharply and opened her Prada purse that rested on her shoulder. "Because…you want a familiar atmosphere with the boy. You are going to ask him if you can tape record the conversation. You have to remember to do that, Eri, its important. Before you start, I need you to stick this," she pulled out a small tape recorder and handed it to Eri. On the back of it, she had put sticky tape to hold it in place, "under the table in his kitchen. Make sure to have it recording. Then pull out this," she handed her the larger hand held recorder, "and tape record with this for his amusement. Keep it short, a few questions and no reference to Souta, none what so ever. He already knows we're friends and he'll try to get out of it for that. I want you to trash me…and trash me good. I'm associating with filth, all that stuff, stuff that would dissuade him from believing that your there because of me. Then after five minutes, get the hell out of there. Got it?"

Eri took the tape recorders and stared at them as if they were weapons of mass destruction. "i….but what if he sees…. the little one?"

Kagome sighed and grabbed her friend's hand, startling her. "Please, Eri…I need you to do this. He won't notice…you have to be steady though. I mean, if you shake, he'll know we're up to something. You need to be sneaky. I won't make you do it….i will ask you to however. Please…Eri…. i need you to do this…my brother needs you to do this."

Eri nodded once then looked at the recorder again. "Kagome, this is only a forty minute tape. How…he's not going to admit to me he killed him."

Kagome nodded. "I know, that's where Karron is going to come in. just worry about planting the device and asking if its okay to record."

Eri put the recorded into her pocket and nodded. "all right. I can do it."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend. "I know you can."

Eri grinned and hugged her back. "Now I get a question."

Kagome pulled back and stood up. Unlocking the door, she walked into the hallway. "Sure…go for it."

Eri laughed and leaned in towards Kagome and asked in a hushed whisper, "just what did happen in science?"

InuYasha stumbled behind Kagome as they reached the bottom of the school steps. Sitting down on the curb of the parking lot, he grabbed his head and held onto it for dear life. Everything was so blurry…so wrong. He knew it was wrong and he knew there was trouble but he couldn't figure it out…he couldn't make his senses straighten out. It annoyed him…to feel this helpless. He felt Kagome begin to rub his shoulders, trying to release the tension from earlier. He moaned under her touch, no matter how rough it seemed. "Gods Kag…I don't know…what's wrong…with me. Everything is so…weird."

He heard her shush him and he clamped his mouth shut, the cars shifting like blobs of jello in front of his eyes. 'God what did I smoke?' his hand fumbled into his pocket and he pulled out his pack of Newports. "Something…is wrong…"

A hand snatched them away and he groaned, the quickness of the action turning his mind. A rather cold tone pulled at his ears, "nothing is wrong. I'll hold onto these for now. My poor baby…what is wrong?" he felt a hand running through his hair and he brushed he head into it. The voice called out again, "don't worry, Inu, I'll take care of you."

He felt the hand graze his cheek and he pulled back. "Your hands are like ice…." He made a grab for the things by his face that looked like hands but missed by a mile. His vision was getting worse and now the threat of regurgitating their disgusting lunch was beginning to pull at his stomach.

The hand reached back out and grabbed his chin. Holding it tightly, he felt lips brush against his. "Let me make you better."

He kissed her back gently, letting his lips brush over hers. He put his forehead against hers and sighed. "I love you and I'm sorry."

A small laugh was heard above the clanging of something…of what, he didn't know. "I love you too, Inu. More then you'd ever know."

He thought he heard someone cry out…maybe even scream. Yet it was gone as soon as it had been there. His vision changed to darker hues as he felt himself being dragged up from the curb.

The voice that had soothed him called out again, "let's go to the chorus room…no one's there."

He narrowed his eyes and then rubbed them. "Kagome…are you okay?"

He heard a slight huff followed by a rather snippy, "yes, fine. Let's go."

His feet stumbled beneath his body as he felt someone grab his hand and haul him off towards the chorus room. 'This isn't right…something…anything…everything…isn't right. Why is Kagome…dragging me…away? I need to figure this out!'

Meanwhile 

Kagome returned to lunch with a very giddy Eri in pursuit. She slumped into her chair and glared at Karron. She was guessing that the time she was gone was not easy for the girl. The red headed Neko seemed to be on the verge of tears but she could not feel bad for her. What she felt bad for was the feeling of betrayal for her brother that welled in her chest. She just kept telling herself that she needed to trust Karron and it was for Souta's best interest. If it were in her power, she would see Karron go down right along side of Naraku for conspiracy. But that would only be told by time. She cleared her throat and tapped her fingers on the table. "Your mission, if you want to help, is going to be to go to Naraku's mansion at six o'clock tonight. You are to storm through his front doors and make a scene. You need to drag the scene into the kitchen. There you need to get him to confess by six thirty that he killed his father. You must get him to say, 'I killed Diegosan'. There's no other way. After he gets that out, feel free to get yourself you of there. That's it."

Karron nodded once and ran a hand through her short hair. "Is that it?"

Kagome nodded. "In the kitchen, six o'clock, confession with him saying he did it."

Karron nodded and stood up. "I got you and I can do that. He'll be scary…but I think I can get it out of him. Why the kitchen, are you going to bug it?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head. "No…like I could get near his castle to do that. It's other plans that you don't need to worry about. Just get in, get his statement, and get out. We'll worry about the rest."

Karron gave Kagome a small smile and nodded. "I can do it."

Kagome nodded and stood as well. "I'm going to tell Yash about this. All of you…secrets remember. Don't say anything unless it's necessary. Eri…five thirty, remember that."

Eri nodded at the not so cryptic message and gave the girl a smile. "I can do that." the bell ran behind them and Kagome grabbed her book bag. Looking to Sango and Miroku she smiled. "I'll meet you in class. I want to see Yash."

Miroku stood up and scowled. "I don't approve…"

Kagome shrugged and pushed her way out of the cafeteria. They would have to trust her…they would have to trust Eri and find a way to trust Karron. Without trust, this was doomed. She made her way out of the school and stopped dead in her tracks. Her book bag fell from her shoulder as she stared at the scene before her. InuYasha was sitting on the curb talking to Kikyo. But that wasn't the least of it. Kikyo leaned over and InuYasha kissed her. _He_ kissed _her_. Time stood still as she watched InuYasha kiss Kikyo with the gentleness he kissed Kagome with…with the same passion and look in his eyes. Then the words sealed it.

"I love you and I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head slowly, trying to clear her ears. There was no way her InuYasha just told that slut he loved her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the duo sitting on the curb.

"I love you too, Inu. More then you'd ever know."

Kagome felt her heart tie itself in a knot as she watched Kikyo help InuYasha off the curb. She wanted to scream to him, wanted to scream at him. Yet her mouth wouldn't work. She tried…but no sound came. Her words were lost to the thundering of her heart. She let out a heavy gasp and stumbled backwards into the door. Kikyo glanced over her shoulder back at the girl as she slowly walked InuYasha across the parking lot with a very demonic smile etched on her face. Kagome felt tears spilling down her pale cheeks and she let out a rugged sob.

Turning on her heels, she slammed open the school doors and pushed her way through the crowded hallways, tears pouring like rain down her face. She didn't care who saw her or who called to her. 'That bastard…how could he? Of all people…her…why, why _her_? How could he do _this_ to me? I thought…. Was this all a game to him? Was he always with her? I gave him _everything_…he wouldn't…no…he couldn't.'

Kagome pushed her way into the girls locker room, the one place in the school she knew she would be alone. She needed to think…she needed to clear her mind from what she just saw. 'God, what was he _thinking_? Why…_why_ would he do _that_?' the incident of Kouga and the bet ran through her mind and her eyes darkened as she sat down on the leather couch of the abandoned locker room. 'Was it another bet? Did he bet someone about me…that he could get me so easily? Was he…has he been with Kikyo the entire time? No…not Yash…he _wouldn't_!' a small voice pulled at the back of her mind, screaming in whispers, 'but look what he has done to you…he ruined your reputation, he has made you look like an easy whore that just needs to be touched…he demolished everything you've built for two years in two weeks. He used you and threw you out.'

She dropped her head into her hands and began to sob mercilessly. She never heard the door open.

InuYasha followed behind 'Kagome' till they reached the chorus room. He felt her tense up and he blinked a few times, his vision very slowly returning. He saw black…hair? Yes, black hair. He shook his head and put a hand to his temple. "Kag…I'm really not feeling well…"

The girl's back went ridged as he heard people calling his name…the male squeaky voice sounded almost like Miroku. Suddenly he was moving again…quicker…following behind Kagome into…the auditorium? He managed a smirk from his deranged state and coughed out, "if you wanted to be alone…all you needed to do…was say so, Kag." He shook his head and rolled his eyes, his vision still horrendous, "but I'm really not in the mood…"

A breathy sigh was all he got in return before he was shoved into one of the blue plastic chairs that linked together through the large room. He felt her straddle his lap and his grin widened. He placed his hands on her hips and brought his mouth to her neck. "I thought you'd be mad at me…" in the dark, he could feel his senses returning…but something still was not right. 'didn't she say she didn't want me touching her for a long time? is four periods really that long? Is this revenge? Am I going to open my eyes to find a room full of kids?' he gasped as she began to kiss his neck and pull at his shirt. 'hell, I don't care who sees…' he bent forward to kiss her again.

He was pushed back again, his head hitting the plastic behind him. He whistled at her dominance and ran a hand through her hair. "Well…I'll let you…" his eyes widened slightly as he felt her hand tugging at his pants zipper. He shook his head once, running a hand over his eyes and he blinked rapidly. "Damn Kagome…of all places …"

Kikyo glared up at the boy and sighed as she finally worked his pants loose. "Shut up and let me do this."

InuYasha froze. Though his vision was still blurry, his hearing was right on queue. Had to be the dark…he had always relied on his senses in the dark, and they were always at keenest there. His hearing was fine…and he knew the voice he was hearing was defiantly _not_ Kagome. He blinked again and grabbed the girl on his lap by her hair before she could get near her goal. Pulling her head back sharply, he heard her yelp in shock. He leaned down and narrowed his eyes. Taking a small sniff, he recoiled and threw the girl to the floor before jumping from his chair. He landed a row back and walked to the isle, fury burning in his eyes. "What in the name of seven hells is going on?" he grabbed Kikyo by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground, bringing her close to his face. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Kikyo sighed and flicked the hanyou's nose. "Put me down, you filthy animal!"

InuYasha growled and lifted her higher in spite. "Talk, whore, what are you doing?" he blinked as his eyes widened, "what the fuck did you do to me?" his face blanched as he tightened his grasp, "where's Kagome?"

Kikyo put her hands on his and in a second he felt sudden sever pain. He dropped her to the floor and pulled his hands in to his body. She stood slowly, brushing off her skirt, then glowered at him. "I didn't do anything to you. You assumed I was your slut."

InuYasha fought back the urge to backhand the whore right then and there but settled for punching the wall five inches from her head. His hands hurt…holy shit did they hurt. But he wasn't walking out of here without answers. 'That bitch has to be some sort of priestess…she holds some nasty power in that nasty body! What the hell!' Kikyo yelped and he narrowed his eyes, daring the slut to speak. His free hand worked his pants closed with disgust etched under the anger that had overtaken his face. His voice was just above a primal growl, "speak, now! What did you do to me?"

Kikyo shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I didn't do anything, like I told you. I'm just following orders."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he felt his blood run cold. He grabbed her shirt again and pulled her closer to him, "orders? What fucking _orders_? Whose orders?" those words seemed to clear his senses real fast. Like being high, when something traumatic hit him, he was always able to pull himself out of it. Those words had to power of a bucket of ice.

Kikyo sighed loudly and raised a hand towards him, "do you want me to purify you? Put me down now, you filthy…"

This time he did hit her. It wasn't hard…but a smack across the bitch's face seemed to wake her up real fast. She blinked away the tears from the assault and spat back, "think real hard, you fucking mutt! Naraku! He told me to keep you busy while he did what he wanted to, namely your girlfriend."  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he dropped her to the floor. His senses cleared nearly immediately and he sniffed the air. It was faint but he knew he could smell a mix of things that turned his stomach into knots. He smelt Kagome's tears…and fear. He glowered down at the girl and pointed a finger at her, growling deeply, "if anything has happened to her Kikyo, I swear to god, no demon on this world will be able to save you from me! There will not be a rock small enough for you to hide under!" he turned and ran like a bat out of hell from the Auditorium, tracing Kagome's scent with his nose. 'God I hope I'm not to late.'

In the meantime 

Kagome sobbed into her hands for a long moment. In a matter of seconds, her heart had been ripped from her chest by the scene she had interrupted. 'God, why would he do that? That note…have they really…has he been with her…this whole time?' she didn't hear the door open but she sure heard the lock being twisted into place. Her head shot out of her hands and she stood slowly. "Hello?" she stuck her head out of the small lounge and glared about the length of the locker room. Nobody was there, but she couldn't get the feeling that she was being watched out of her head. Goose bumps traced her flesh as she slowly made her way towards the wooden door, dragging her feet on the cold cement floor. She reached the door and pulled at its golden knob. It was locked…but not only by the dead bolt which she tried to undo but by the key lock. 'Did they lock gym for the night? Shit!' she turned and ran down the length of the gym to the other door. The same fate awaited her at the other door. She pulled at the door and raised her hand to bang on it, opening her mouth to scream.

"_Don't_…do that."

Kagome felt her body tense at the sound of the very male dominate voice that echoed about the locker room like a clap of thunder. She licked her suddenly dry lips and turned to look out around the large room. There was still no one in the room with her…from what she could see. She took a very deep breath and called out, faking a rather poorly mocked bravado, "who are you? You're in the wrong locker room…get out!"

Laugher echoed from the back sections of one of the rows of lockers and she jumped. The laugher was malicious…evil. The sheer resonance of it made her skin crawl. She inhaled sharply and glanced about the room, looking for some type of escape. There were hallways and dark corners in all directions…and whoever was in here with her could be anywhere. She felt her hands shaking as she slowly made her way towards the sports utility closet. 'At least there I can get a bat…or something…'

Kagome walked very slowly down the one row between lockers towards another set. 'Why do we have to have such a big fucking locker room?' suddenly the light in front of her to the row she was heading to dimmed and went out like a candle in the night air. She gasped and paused, her heart beat echoing in her ears with each beat. She turned on her heels towards the direction she had come from. She began walking, a little faster, towards the other row of lockers by the door. That light was snuffed out just as quick. She gasped and bit her lip, 'I should have stayed with Rin and Miroku…god…what if…' she closed her eyes in the silent knowledge of the identity of her stalker and called out, "I'm not afraid of you, Naraku! Show yourself, coward!"

Another vile laugh broke the dead silence in a terrifying way. "I think you are…Kagome…I can smell your fear, and it smells delicious."

Kagome bit down on her lip, it was all she could do from keeping herself from screaming. She turned in a circle, hearing footsteps outside of her row of lockers. She balled her hands into fists and climbed up on the bench separating the sides of lockers. 'I'm not going to be caught off guard like all of those cheep horror flicks!' she glanced to the top of the lockers and with a solid jump, brought herself to grab onto the metal water pipe that traced the ceiling. Soundlessly, she lowered herself to the tops of the lockers. She could see a shadow on the floor, being cast from the little sunlight that made it through the bar covered windows. She jumped to the next set of lockers, seeking out that storage closet. 'They never lock it, if I could just…'

A sound that resembled the thunder of the gods echoed behind her and she screamed. Turning around a set of lockers that had been three rows back were flipped over, lying on its right side. Her eyes widened as she slowly stood to her full height. 'Screw this!' she took off running down the tops of the lockers towards where the utility closet was. 'Almost there…' she never saw the hand that reached up in front of her, until it wound its way around her ankle as she leapt from the one set of lockers towards the next. She fell, chin first, into set of lockers in front of her and her vision darkened, as she tasted the metallic taste of blood. Her head snapped back and her body flew backwards and she landed on the cement floor back first. Everything around her went from a stark white to a pitch black as she lost her battle with consciousness.

Kagome didn't know how long she was out but it couldn't have been for more then a few minutes. She coughed and turned her head from her lying position and spit out what felt like a mouthful of blood to her side. She opened her eyes to find the room dully lit and glanced to the floor. What she spit out was a mouth full of blood. She gasped and tried to sit up only to gasp again; her hands were tied to something behind her head. She blinked as her vision cleared to find herself back in the lounge, lying on the long leather couch that had been added the summer before. She felt an aching pain in her back and a hammering headache banging away at her temples and a scary rather numb feeling to at the base of her skull. Suddenly remembering what she had been running from, she began ferociously pulling at the ropes behind her, twisting her body with her remaining strength. Everything was still in speckles of light, but she knew she was in danger.

A dark and sadistic voice called out from behind her, "You won't break free, my pet. I made sure to knot those extra tight."

Kagome's eyes shot like bullet to her right. Somehow she had missed the figure standing there, smiling cruelly at her. She bucked against the ropes as her eyes widened in realization. "You won't get away with this, Naraku! InuYasha will come!"

Naraku squatted next to Kagome and ran a hand down her pale cheek. He traced her lips and pulled his finger back, blood covering the tip. He shook his head and licked the blood off of it, staring devilishly at her. "InuYasha won't come for you Kagome, I've seen to it. You know, smoking is a dangerous habit."

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to sit up. Stars assaulted her eyes and she rested her head back instantly. "What did you do to him?"

Naraku shrugged and let his hand trace her jaw and down her neck. "I did nothing to him…it was all Kikyo. I'm sure they are having their way with each now as we speak. I'm sure he'll be devastated to learn of your misfortunes during his tryst with the girl he was convinced was you. But then again, after a stunt like that in science," he let his hands trace her collar bones and laughed at her stiffening under his touch, "do you really think he cares about you Kagome? Do you think a half demon mutt like him can understand a girl like you…love a girl like you? No, my dear Kagome, you need a real man."

Kagome spit again, this time hitting Naraku straight in his face, "go to hell, Naraku. He's more of a man then you'll ever be!" though she was scared, his words bestowed some comfort in her soul. 'he thought she was me…he hasn't been with her…he thought…'

Naraku growled and pulled his hand away only to backhand her roughly, his knuckles digging into her left cheek. "Watch your mouth, you whore! You need a real man to put you in your place! I've been watching you two for a long time…you were so innocent before he tainted you…before he defiled you! I should have been your first…I should have taken you months ago!"

Kagome turned her head with the blow and remained quiet, tears of fear and frustration welling in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. "You could never of had me, Naraku! Never!"

Naraku growled and stood up before throwing his leg over her hips, straddling her waist. "I'll have you, Kagome, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You should worry about what is going to happen to you when I'm done!" he bent down and licked the blood off her chin that had formed in the gash across her skin. He grinned as she tried to pull away futilely.

Kagome gasped and squirmed under his body weight. 'No…he will not get away with this. InuYasha…please…god please hear me!' she reared back and opened her mouth to scream.

Naraku took the free second of Kagome readying herself to let everyone in the school know where she was and forced his mouth down upon hers, silencing any of her cries. Using the open crevice to his advantage, he shoved his tongue into her gaping mouth.

Kagome gagged under him and brought her teeth down mercilessly on his tongue, drawing blood from the demon. She smirked at him as he pulled back in a torrent of curses. "Bastard serves you…"

Naraku reared back and backhanded Kagome with all of his power. "Bitch!" Her head snapped to the right like a thrown rag doll and he countered to her left with yet another hard blow. Her body went limp under and he cursed. "The hell I am letting you off that easy…you're going to be awake for this!" he stared hard at her then slapped her a little more gently on her cheek. He knew she was wounded and was borderline unconscious as it was but it didn't matter to him. He wanted what was rightfully his…he wanted her and wanted her now. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the vile of smelling salts he had used originally to wake her up. Putting it under her nose, she inhaled sharply and began coughing.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and began to struggle almost immediately. She blinked a few times while thrashing back and forth until her eyes settled behind Naraku and she paused…a look of terror tracing her face.

Naraku smiled and wrapped one hand around her neck. "Now…you _will_ stay awake for this! I have waited to long for this, Kagome! You're…"

A set of claws descended upon Naraku's back, slashing open the skin in four perfect lines. A howl bellowed from the demon's lips as another clawed hand wrapped around Naraku's throat and ripped him away from Kagome. Thrown against the nearest wall, the same set of claws slashed at the demon's chest.

Inuyasha's growl resonated throughout the empty room as he punched at the demon's head, leaving a trail of blood behind him. His eyes were bleeding red and he could hardly control his actions. As he had gotten a hundred feet from the gym, he had smelt Kagome's blood and it managed to release his inner demon. Thinking that Naraku had the audacity to touch what was his…to hurt his mate..there would be reconciliation after this…Naraku was as good as dead. Now he had him in his claws…

Naraku spit blood out of his mouth, along with a broken tooth, at InuYasha and scowled, "put me down, you worthless piece of trash!"

InuYasha simply clocked him again, knocking another tooth from the demon's lips. He let loose a string of very threatening growls as he punched at Naraku again, and again, bloodying the bastard in his grasp.

Naraku, with a sudden rush of adrenaline, brought his knee up and connected with InuYasha in his stomach. The demon form of the boy didn't seem to notice as he continued his onslaught of punches. Naraku growled back as the hanyou's claws pieced his neck. His eyes darkened as he punched at InuYasha, connecting with his face. Once again, it didn't phase the demon or loosen his grasp. Naraku sighed and sputtered out, "If you waste your time killing me, baka, your mate will die."

Even in his demonic form, he paused and stared deep into the other demon's eyes. His voice was deep and very rasp, booming in a rather primordial manor from the back of his throat, "What?"

Naraku grimaced and pulled away from the hanyou's grasp. "She cracked the back of her head open on the cement…if you waste time trying to take your revenge…she'll surely bleed to death."

Inuyasha's eyes dimmed away from the angry red to a rage filled amber. He sniffed the air and turned to look back at Kagome. There was a lot of blood…he could smell it…but was it enough to bring about her death? Did he really want to chance it?

Naraku took the seconds distraction and reared around to kick InuYasha in the stomach. This time the half demon felt it. Naraku pulled back and pulled a butterfly knife out from his coat. Flicking open the blade, he circled InuYasha.

InuYasha felt Naraku kick him and he dropped to his knee, for a matter of seconds. He was on his feet before he could blink and was following Naraku, who was circling him with a rather dangerous looking knife in his hand. InuYasha licked his lips then sneered, "you're going down Naraku!" he lunged at the demon and side stepped the thrust of the knife and uppercut Naraku in his jaw, sending him back a few feet.

Naraku was on his feet quicker then lightning and grabbed for the hanyou. When he jumped out of his path, as Naraku had predicted he would, he countered to his right with a wide swing of the knife and caught InuYasha across his chest with a shallow slash from the knife.

InuYasha growled and jumped back, the blade slicing his flesh was the furthest thing on his mind. It didn't matter how Naraku hurt him…he had hurt Kagome. He had seriously hurt Kagome. He could smell the amount of Kagome's blood was increasing and it dripped from her body. She was hurt bad and he needed to get to her. He threw another punch then jumped back to Kagome. He looked down to see that she was staring at him, struggling against the bonds. His eyes widened and he paused, nothing else mattering but her safety. "Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha turned back then ducked away from the incoming blow from the sharp end of Naraku's knife. Narrowly missing Inuyasha's head, Naraku drove the knife into the boy's left shoulder blade. InuYasha howled in pain and Naraku pulled back, leaving the knife imbedded in his chest.

"I'll get her later half breed, and you won't be able to stop me!" Naraku threw something onto the ground that exploded into a large cloud of black smoke.

InuYasha began coughing as he tried to push through the smoke to find Naraku to rip his throat out. 'how dare he threaten Kagome…this bastard, this son of a bitch!' He heard Kagome begin to cough and he panicked. He reached up and pulled the knife out of his chest, letting loose a stream of blood that soaked through his shirt in a matter of seconds. He turned precariously and pushed his way back to Kagome, blinking through the thick smoke that had filled the tiny room in seconds. The fire alarms of the school suddenly roared and the water sprinklers sprang to life, drenching the duo trapped in the smoke. InuYasha fell on his knees to Kagome's side and ripped at the bonds freeing her. "We…we need to get out of here…now!"

Kagome nodded absently and tried to sit up. as she did so, her world spun again and she fell backwards, her eyes glazing over. The smoke and the water overwhelmed her senses as she felt the darkness of her unconscious pulling at her soul again, begging for her return. Losing the battle once more, she passed out in her lover's arms. She was safe…for the time being.

InuYasha gathered the unconscious girl in his arms and forced his body to stand. The blood from his wounds and from the fight began to vibrate through his body but he knew Kagome needed help. He could feel the back of her head was matted with blood and the thought scared him…the thought of losing her gave him the energy needed to push forward. He stumbled through the locker room and through the gym door he had torn off the hinge. He heard kids screaming as they ran through the now soaking wet hallways but his eyes were focused in front of him. Pushing out the doors of the school, he continued down the yard towards the parking lot. He heard gasps and people surrounding him but he kept walking. Today, Naraku had started the battle, and tonight Naraku would die. No one touched his Kagome, _no one_! He didn't know his eyes had begun to bleed red again until he felt a hand on his unscathed shoulder. Turning, he let loose a growl that shut up every kid outside of the school. He probably would have reinforced the growl with a swing of his claws if Kagome hadn't been in his arms.

Miroku jumped back and gawked at the demon carrying his friend. He heard Sango screaming running through the crowd that had amassed around the two. Miroku took a step towards his friend calling out to him, "InuYasha…what happened?" he had never seen such a look of anger, of absolute ferocity on anyone's face before. In fact, he had never seen someone's eyes blood red before. But there was a first time for everything.

Sango reached their side and gasped at the amount of blood that coated the duo. "Oh my god, InuYasha…Kagome…. are you…is she…"  
InuYasha snarled and shoved another person out of the way as he pushed through the crowed. An inhuman voice called out, "Home."

Miroku stiffened at the barked demand then nodded. "Come on…"

The four made their way to the parking lot in a quick run. Sango opened the back door and InuYasha climbed in, settling the unconscious girl in his lap then cradling her against his chest.

Miroku got into the passenger side and Sango got into the drivers side. Miroku cleared his throat and called out as passively as he could, "we should take her to a hospital."

InuYasha growled loudly and barked back, "no! Home!"

Tears welled in Sango's eyes as she floored it out of the school parking lot. It was all she could do to keep calm. Her best friend was in the back seat bleeding to death and there was nothing she could do to help her. "InuYasha…there's so much blood…she needs serious help!"

InuYasha shook his head with another growl, "No!"

Miroku sighed and exchanged a panicked glance with Sango. He licked his lips as Sango headed towards the hospital regardless of Inuyasha's demands. 'To hell with him.' "InuYasha…Kagome needs help. She needs serious help. She's bleeding all over, InuYasha…its not good."

InuYasha nuzzled his nose into her forehead then kissed it gently, "wake up…please…"

Sango gasped and stepped on the gas a little harder. "Deal with it, InuYasha. We're taking her to the hospital!"

InuYasha growled then blinked the red away, sorrowful amber took its place, a look of dread enraptured in his eyes. "No…we can't. Naraku…he'll have people waiting. He did this…that…fucker…shit headed mother fucking son of a bitch hurt her! He hurt my Kagome!" he fought the tears that pulled at his eyes and brought his lips down to Kagome's. Kissing her gently, he rubbed his cheek against hers, his words coming out in sobs of pleas. He hadn't cried in a long time…he hadn't cried much in his life, but now…tears streamed his cheeks as he stared at her quiet, blood covered angelic face. "Please, Kagome, open your eyes. Please…god, please Kagome!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "How did he get to her?"

InuYasha shook his head slowly, his voice dropping down to a dull whisper. He wasn't sure how he heard Miroku's voice; he had been so engrossed in staring at Kagome. Without looking up, he quietly answered, "I was a fool…I thought…. God, they poisoned me! They fucking drugged me so I would lose my senses! I thought…I thought I was with her…. God, this is my fault! Kagome…" he felt a tear slide down his cheek as he clenched her against his chest, "I'll kill him for this. I'll kill him dead! I will bring you his head, I swear to god. Please, don't leave me Kagome…"

Sango pulled up in front of the emergency room and ripped her door open, leaving Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome in the car alone. She ran into the main lobby of the hospital and screamed at the top of her lungs, "we need help!"

Three paramedics rushed to her side pulling along a gurney in a matter of a minute. Someone must have paged them. The four ran to the car as InuYasha stepped out carefully with Kagome in his arms. Two medics reached for Kagome and InuYasha pulled back, a growl their only warning. "Don't touch her!"

Miroku reached out and cautiously laid a hand on his shoulder, "InuYasha, its okay…you can trust them. You need to give them Kagome…they can help her."

InuYasha growled again, directly at the head paramedic before walking to the gurney and laying Kagome down gently. He brushed a strand of her raven locks from her face. Only after she left his arms did he look to his shirt. He was drenched in blood. His eyes widened as the paramedics began to scream out commands. He could hardly make out their words besides for shock…hemorrhaging…serious and ICU. Those were all he needed. He let out another deep growl and turned on his heels to stare at Miroku. "Stay here with her! If you even think of leaving her side…" he turned and looked back at the doctors. He pointed one claw at them in a nonverbal but very prominent threat before he pulled his black shirt over his head. The wounds on his chest had stopped bleeding but he was still coated in blood. Ignoring it, he dropped the shirt to the ground then bent his knees. "Both of you stay here…call Sesshoumaru and tell him to meet me at Abyss. We're going hunting." With those words, he sprung off towards the top of the building and vanished into the overcast sky.

Sesshoumaru sat in the driver's seat of Kagome's Jag, watching Rin devour a hamburger from Wacdonalds. He shook his head slowly and did his signature eyebrow rise. With a sigh, he commented dully, "I can't believe you eat that garbage."

Rin blinked then shoved the remaining part of the burger into her mouth, making a display of chewing it and then swallowing. After words she gave him a small smile and shrugged, "only live once, right?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly and pulled out from the parking lot and began the trek back to the hut. Rin had kept her promise to the letter…with him not allowing her to go to school, she hadn't granted him any liberties that would have been so easily taken. Needless to say, she succeeded in irritating him. She had made a show of taking a long hot shower, then insisted on walking around the room in a towel. Sesshoumaru had decided at that point to meditate to keep his head on straight…and his hands away from the back end of the towel. Rin had further more tested her limits in the car by keeping her hand on his thigh, making sure let her fingers trace his leg sensually. Now…now she insisted on stopping for ice cream that he could imagine of watching her eat. 'This is my punishment for life…it has to be. Rin is going to be my undoing…'

He sighed as he watched her stare out the window, a small sexy smile plastered to her face. She was enjoying every minute of his discomfort. He was above his brother's game that InuYasha played on and off with Kagome. Rin had told him of the 'incident' that the two had before Kagome had tried to break up with InuYasha and the thought had cascaded through Sesshoumaru's mind…it would be fair payback. But he did not wish for payback…no…he just wanted to finish what was started.

Rin turned and unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her knees to the seat. Sitting on her knees, she leaned over and kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek. "Fluffy…I want to go home."

Sesshoumaru raised both eyebrows and glanced out of the side of his eye at her. "Indeed."

Rin nodded enthusiastically and kissed his cheek again, letting her lips linger on his flesh for a moment. "Yeah…I do."

Sesshoumaru darted his eyes to look at her again as a small smile tugged at his mouth. "Then we shall return to that hut under one condition."

Rin laughed and kissed his neck, "don't worry, I'll keep my clothes on this time…" she kissed him again, letting her tongue trace small circles on his neck, "…maybe…"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on her shoulder. "Sit down Rin, the last thing I need is for you to catapult out the front windshield."

Rin pouted and sucked at his neck near his pulse. "You sure you want me to sit back Sess? There are a ton of fun…" she let one hand trail down his chest, tracing his abs through the cotton black shirt he was wearing before allowing it to settle on his abdomen. "…Road games we can play."

Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply and gripped the wheel tighter with one hand while he placed his other hand on her wandering one. "Rin…this can wait. I don't want to get into a car accident with something that is not mine."

Rin laughed lustfully and let her tongue graze his neck, "then keep your eyes on the road." She pulled her hand away from his and traced over his hips through the jeans he wore. "You sure you don't want to play a road game, Sess?"

Sesshoumaru growled lightly and reiterated, "put your seatbelt back on Rin…"

Rin frowned then pulled her hand back. "You're no fun."

Sesshoumaru looked at her again then back at the road, "just wait till we get back to the hut…we'll see how much you complain then."

Rin crossed her arms and sat back in her seat, pouting like a scolded child. "My rule still applies. No school, no sex. Plain and simple."

Sesshoumaru felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he stepped on the gas a little faster. "Who said anything about sex?"

The way the words left his mouth sent chills up Rin's back. Thinking about his unspoken promise made her body melt. She licked her lips and dropped her feet to the floor. She looked back at him and smiled. "Sessh….?"

Sesshoumaru looked in his rear view mirror and scowled. His voice became a mere detachment from his eyes, "yes?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and twisted around to look out the back window. "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened and he reached across Rin and pulled her seat belt across her chest. "Buckle it, now."

Rin complied and not a second to soon.

A white van, as if appearing from now where, slammed into the right side of their car, sending the Jag into the shoulder, scraping against the guardrail. Sesshoumaru growled as he slammed on the gas, trying to outrun the bastards next to them. They were on the overpass of all places, coming up to the short brief of forest before nearing his father's mansion and were still a good six miles from the hut. He growled again and put one hand on Rin's chest. He pushed her back in the seat and slammed on the breaks; letting the white van next to them sail ahead a few yards before it started to stop. Sesshoumaru slammed back on the gas and pulled back into the highway and moved into the center of the road. As if by magic, or by design, they were the only ones on the road, besides for two cop cars that were gaining on their tales and the white van that had slammed on its breaks. Rin looked behind them then ahead at the white van that was moving to block in their car. The van moved into their lane and Sesshoumaru switched to get around him. The van switched again, slamming into the hood of Kagome's car.

Rin screamed as she heard the front grill shatter and the metal bend in the impact. Sesshoumaru spun the wheel, keeping control of the car and slammed on his breaks. At least they were off the overpass. His eyes scouted towards the woods and the two cop cars behind them. The Jag was leaking gas, he could smell it through the glass. 'If they want to do us in…' he looked next to him at Rin and frowned. 'No…I won't endanger her.' he slammed on the break and pulled away from the white van, which had become its hood ordainment and slammed back on the gas. He never saw the black van until it was in his driver's side door. The car had appeared from nowhere and had managed to t-bone the jag, crashing it off the highway, through the guardrail and down the embankment. Sesshoumaru could hear Rin screaming as the car flipped twice before slamming into a tree. Rin's scream was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

"Sesshoumaru…please…god please wake up…please, they're coming…they have guns!"

Two pops snapped him back into reality from his hazy consciousness and he growled in pain and sheer fury. He let his eyes wander to his side and sighed in precious gratitude. Rin had worked her way out of the seatbelt and was curled up at his side, her eyes wide with terror. He looked over his injuries quickly, taking into account he couldn't really feel his left arm or his right leg. His eyes bled red as he pushed Rin to the floor…or was it the roof…of the car. "Keep your head down Rin." he lashed out his right arm, allowing his claws to slice through the seatbelt that had him confined to the car. He wrapped one arm around her and lay back to use his right leg and kicked out the shattered windshield. He heard three more pops, one grazing by his ear. "Rin, if they hit the gas tank, this car will explode. Let me out first…I'm quicker with reflexes. As soon as I say so, run." He heard her whimper in understanding and he pulled himself from the vehicle. Using his demonic senses more so then sight, he could just about feel three guys with semi-automatics to his right on the embankment, shooting down and one man approaching from the left. He growled loudly and held out two fingers, calling forth his energy whip. He lashed the electric energy above his head with a crackle of power before lashing out at the three men on the hill. He heard the sickening cracking of bone and the dying gasps that left their mouths before turning like lightning to his left and cracking the whip out and cleanly slicing off the approaching gunman's right arm. With two steps, filled with a demonic boost, he was by the man's side. He grabbed the assassin, who was screaming in pain for him missing joint, with his right hand, and held him against an oak tree. "Rin…get out of the car." He turned back and narrowed his eyes, "did Naraku send you?"

The man smiled snidely and garbled out, "you fucking freak, you're as good as dead! No one fucks with the Onigumo's and lives to tell of it! You and that little cunt are gonna…"

Sesshoumaru simply squeezed his hand and snapped the man's neck like a twig. Dropping him to the floor, he sneered, "let that serve as a warning." He heard the crinkling of leaves to his right and he turned and froze. Rin had crawled from the car and was running towards him…behind her, a man stood with a gun aimed at her back. Sesshoumaru could feel his face twist in horror and anger as he threw himself forward. "Get down!" he heard the shot release from the gun and felt his heart shatter as he heard it impact in the base of Rin's spine. He watched her body drop to the ground like dead weight as he fell by her side. His stared at Rin's unconscious form for a mere second before he slowly looked up at the man on the hill. The man was already trying to reload to shoot off another round from what looked like a shotgun. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red as he lunged at the man on the hill with unruly speed. The man backed up but it did no good. Sesshoumaru brandished a claw and sliced through the man's left shoulder to his right hip before the bastard could blink. Landing a foot behind him, the motion was one swift strike to Sesshoumaru. He pivoted on both heels to look at the mess of blood and torn open flesh in front of him; the assassin had been split into four pieces of torn flesh.

Sesshoumaru's eyes dimmed back to their topaz shade as he ran back to Rin. 'god, let her be okay…please god, you can't take her from me…please, not Rin…not like this.' Blood had begun to pool under the girl as he took her in his arms, horror etching his face, as he looked her over. The wound on her back had torn through most of her skin and muscle, exposing the white of her backbone. He turned her over very slowly and looked upon her face. The stench of death had enraptured her as her eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him. She chocked on blood for a moment before whispering, "guess…I wasn't…fast enough…"she blinked once then shut her eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled and held her tighter to him, "Rin…no…hold on, I'll get you help. Just hold on, please…don't leave me Rin." he was moving before he knew he was. 'if they take her from me…Naraku will face more then wrath. He will meet the devil tonight! No…this has to be a dream. I cannot lose Rin…not Rin.' Halfway to the hospital, he could feel her body growing cold. "Rin….Rin!" his feet gave out on him as he fell to his knees in a skidding stop. He looked down at her still face and nuzzled cheek with his nose. "Rin…Rin please, open your eyes. Please, just a little further…Rin, please!" tears of blood had stained the demon's cheeks as he stared down at his lover in his arms. Her heart had stopped. He let out a primal growl that shook even the rock beneath his feet. Throwing his head back to the sky, he bellowed into the clouds, "take me…god give her my life and take mine instead! Not Rin, please…she deserves better. Don't let her die like an animal!" He chocked back a sob and was at the hospital in a matter of seconds. Bursting through the doors, shattering the glass on the walls and breaking the metal frames, he screamed into the ER, "get me a doctor, now!"

Sesshoumaru could hear his cell phone ringing but could not move. His muscles had frozen up on him as he stared off into the abyss of nothing. That's what his life was…was going to be…nothing. He clenched his fists tight, drawing blood as the doctor made his way towards the demon. Sesshoumaru stood up, his eyes wide with worry and panged anger. He was livid…he was going to rip Naraku's beating heart out of his chest…and quite possibly every single cop who sided with the bastard as well. The sun would rise red tomorrow morning by time he was done.

The doctor shifted her weight nervously before addressing the obviously enraged man. "Sir…Rin…" she sighed and put a hand to her forehead, "she lost a lot of blood sir…the bullet's trajectory entered her back and shot through her spinal cord. She was already…"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly, his anger fading from his face and voice and replaced by an eerie stoic nature. Yet his eyes…those swirling amber vortexes…now burned with a fire that no one would live from. There was no salvation from this fire…it had a purpose, a trajectory…a target. There would be no failure. Naraku was a walking dead man. His voice was monotone so much in fact that the doctor backed up a step with fear etching her face. "Is she alive?" he knew the answer…he could smell the truth…but he needed to hear it. He needed someone to make the final stab at his heart, killing any trace of emotion he had left.

"Sir, I'm sorry…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned around.

The doctor called back timidly, "who should I notify? Are you in need of medical attention?"

Sesshoumaru walked away calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back for her. She's all I have left…nothing can cure my pain except for _blood_." he walked out the doors he destroyed and flipped open his phone with a calmness that he was shocked he could manage. His heart was racing, he felt dizy, hot, cold, angry, horrified, empty, alone…everything that Rin had cured in him, everything he had feared one day feeling again had reared itself in a matter of a half hour. In a matter of a half hour, his life was over. Dialing Miroku's number, a number that had called him over seventy eight times, he waited for the human to pick up.

"Sesshoumaru, thank the gods, we've…"

Sesshoumaru blinked as he strode out of the parking lot, "Rin's dead. Tell InuYasha Naraku's mine. I'm going to Abyss. Its time to hunt."

(Hides from rocks being thrown) as I have said, I'm all about happy endings…just got to make it through the rain. So…if Sesshoumaru has Tokijyn, does that mean he also has Tensaiga? Does he know if he has those swords…or for that matter, does he know what they can do?


	39. Hunting

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 39 Hunting

InuYasha wasn't sure why he had turned away from the clubs ash ridden site. Something was calling him…he could feel the beat in his head, in his veins…something was calling out to him through the bitter orange dusk, and it would not be ignored. The wind whipped around his face as he stood on the stone driveway, glaring at the brick château in front of him. Something was pulling him towards his house…towards his fathers home. It was like a primal scream, heard on wisps of the frigid wind that tore at his face and prodded the cuts in his bare chest. Standing at the fountain, silver hair that shinned in the afterglow of a sun long set blowing behind him, InuYasha stood stoically perched, regarding the deserted landscape. His eyes glowed like embers in a night's fire. He growled and cracked the bones in his hands, staring at the house as if it were his enemy. He sniffed the air, trying to sort out why he was home…why he had returned to the lair of that wench who had sought out his death. But something was different…something he had never seen, never felt. There was something in the aura of the house and it He took three lunges towards the château and knocked in the front door. He half expected Myouga to be scattering away, screaming for Launia to purge the house of the foul half-breed. Yet he was greeted by a thick dead silence that dripped like molasses from every nook of the house…the home had been empty for two days, if not longer.

InuYasha sniffed the air and paused. He could feel it again…like a heartbeat, screaming for him to come hither. The sound echoed in his head, resonated in his ears, and shook his heart. Something wanted release and it was in his house.

InuYasha climbed up the wooden staircase automatically, his eyes large and anticipating danger. He heard it again, echoing louder and in a harsher tone. It was coming from his brother's room. The bodies that had lined his hallway were gone…no surprise there. Probably incinerated by Naraku…or his stepmother. Where that wench was, he wasn't sure…but there would be nowhere she could hide when he and Sesshoumaru were done with Naraku. Justice would be served. He paused outside of the door before gently pushing it open. The beat sounded again and InuYasha cringed. Something was pulling him towards the closet. 'I swear to god, if I find the fucking ghost of Christmas past in there, I quit.' He pushed past the French folding doors and stared about his brother's somewhat organized closet. It was here…somewhere...he could feel it. Again…he shook this time, his eyes widening. He was so close…yet he could not see it. He could hear its cries…where was it? What was it?

InuYasha blinked then lifted his foot. Turning on his hips, he kicked the back wall with all the power he had in his body. The wood splintered and exploded backwards into a dark abyss, the echoes of the slivers hitting the floor wafted through the mansion like gunshots. He sniffed once then brought his hand to his nose, covering it. Dust was the next effect from the hidden room. Spewing out into the fresh air, the old air assaulted Inuyasha's nose and sent him wheeling backwards and nearly falling over. He squinted his eyes and took a step forwards, ducking into the room. He coughed again and blinked. After a moment, his night vision kicked in and he glared around. It was almost like a shrine, this hidden room was. The air was putrid and stale. 'This place has had to have been locked up for over thirty years.' He shook his head slowly and pushed further into the room. It was a small wooden room with a five-foot ceiling. There was a black case at the far wall that he felt the urge to approach. Again, the beat pulsed in his head, yet now he knew it was coming from this room. With a gulp, he approached the case with caution in each step. Looking through the Plexiglas window, he saw scrolls of all sorts piled up in the case along with what looked like old photos. He narrowed his eyes and slowly let them drift up the wall in front of him. He gasped in shock and took a step back. A metal crest was placed on the wall with two swords stuck through its center. The crest itself was a red ruby with what looked like a black ink etched drawing of a giant dog with a half crescent on its forehead. InuYasha raised an eyebrow and fought off the need to chuckle, 'looks like Sesshoumaru when he's pissed off…or on a bad hair day.' He shook his head once and growled. This is what was calling to him…what could not be ignored? Kagome's attacker was running around loose while something that looked like that bastard called to him? He scoffed and slowly began to turn around with another glare to the crest when he stopped. He took a step closer to the sword and narrowed his eyes. 'What the…' he put his hand on the hilt of the older looking of the two swords and grimaced. 'Why do I feel so…' the sword under his hand began to vibrate in his touch and his eyes widened. 'What the fuck is this thing?' he reached up and put his hand on the hilt with a deep breath. Inhaling sharply, he pulled at the sword.

InuYasha yelped as the entire crest crashed to the floor at his feet. He glared around in back of him, almost expecting to see someone staring back at him for making so much noise. He growled and looked down at the crest with murder in his eyes. "What the fuck is going on?" he put his foot on the ruby part of the crest and stared down in wonder. 'How old are these rusty pieces of shit?' he bent down to take a closer look at the two. The other sword, the one that hadn't demanded his attention, was a little shinier then the other one. It had a long blade to it, matching the brother sword, yet its handle was gold as compared to the other, which looked like it had leather strapped around its base. He frowned and looked at the top of the crest. There was a hole through the metal, which would have connected a third sword to the crest. 'That must have housed another sword at one point in time.' InuYasha recoiled and let his eyes fell to mirror slits. "That must be where bastard got that fucking sword. He knew about this? But how?" he glared about the room, looking for a point of entry from any other angle of the walls. 'There was no way he's been in here. Was this…' he turned back and stared at the two swords. 'Were these fathers?' he gulped and wrapped his hand around the leather strapped sword. Putting his foot on the metal of the base, he pulled with all of his might. With a loud yelp of shock, the sword broke free with little struggle, sending the hanyou flying backwards onto his ass.

InuYasha scowled at the sword and stood up slowly. He held it out in front of him and swung it mindlessly back and forth a few times, grasping a feel for its weight. 'What the hell? This thing is a piece of shit!' he turned to the old case and held the sword up level at it. With a small grin, he pulled the sword up and jumped at the case. Wielding the sword, he attempted to cut through the glass. No such luck. With a sizzle of what sounded like static electricity, InuYasha cried out as the shock ran through the blade and up into his body, blowing him back about ten feet. He blinked with a low groan then sat up. He looked from the case to the sword in his hand then back again. 'What the fuck was that?' he scowled and shoved the sword through a loop on his belt. He began to turn then paused. Looking over his shoulder, he stared at the crest and its remaining sword. He shrugged then walked over to the piece of metal and grabbed the other sword. He cringed as what felt like a static shock ran through his hand as he connected with the golden handle. He winched but pulled relentlessly, regardless of the pain that now shot through his body. Finally he pulled the blade free and threw it to the floor before cursing, kicking the crest and then turning his blazing eyes to his hand. His skin was raw from the blinding pain and he cursed loudly. "What the fuck is going on?" he shook his head and looked to the ground where the other sword laid. He didn't know why…he wouldn't understand it till much later on in life…but something told him that night…something whispered in his ear to take the other sword with him. Someone was looking over them and he could only put one name to it; Dad.

Walking from the mansion, one sword in his belt, the other wrapped in a leather coat that he carried under his arm, InuYasha was shocked to see he had eighty missed calls from the past hour. His eyes darkened in rage as he played the messages.

"Thank you Naraku…you've been a great help." Eri stepped out of the demon's home, a smile plastered onto her face. She turned and held out her hand to the man behind her.

Naraku stared hard at the girl for a moment before taking her hand and submitting to her human handshake then bringing the back of it to his lips. He gently kissed her hand and gave her a sly smile. He watched her as she walked away, down the cobblestone driveway, and into her Hyundai. He waited a moment before striding towards her car. "Eri."

Eri paused, her face becoming rather emotionless, and turned to stare out of her drivers side window. The plan had gone over foolproof. Naraku had grudgingly obliged to the interview at his home and Eri had planted the device without a single problem. But now…did he know? Was he going to threaten her?

Naraku leaned on the roof of her car and stared at the girl silently for a moment. He then blinked and asked in a rather collected voice, "are you forgetting something?"

'Shit!' Eri blinked, keeping as calm as she could and made a show of seeming to think over his question. "I don't think so."

Naraku frowned and narrowed his eyes. "I do believe you are."

Eri inhaled sharply and licked her suddenly dry lips. 'i'm so busted…he's going to kill me!' a hand lashed out in front of her face and she shut her eyes, half expecting the vile demon to slit her throat right there. The whole time, he had spoken of his father in good terms, making his death seem like a tragedy. The whole time, Eri wanted to puke. Now…now he knew the game and she was as good as dead. She heard him clear his throat and she cracked open one eye. Looking down, he was holding the large black tape recorder in his hand. 'Shit!' she gave him a flimsy grin and slowly took it from him. "god, I am so dense. What would be the point of the article if I didn't have that? Thank you so much."

Naraku smirked and backed away from the car without another word. He watched the red taillights disappear from his gates and frowned. 'Did she really think she could just plant that in my house? She had been so calm through the interview…and happened to leave that on the table. She must think me a fool.' He sneered then turned back around to his house. Walking slowly, he felt a smile grow on his lips. Word had reached him right before Eri arrived of the…effects…of his methods of… persuasion. Kagome was unconscious and doctors were beginning to wonder if she would wake up. Apparently the girl had lost a lot of blood. 'Serves her right for crossing me…that wench…she deserves every minute of it. That is fine though…doctors will revive her when I tell them to do so…and when she awakens; everyone she loves, everyone she cares about…will be dead. Rin was the first to meet that fate.' He felt a sick smile twist to his lips, 'I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be arriving momentarily to supposedly rip me limb from limb. I would love to see him try.' He shook his head slowly and pulled out his cell phone.

Walking into his kitchen, he dialed an all to familiar number. He waited to hear the gruff greeting from the other end. "I am going to need assistance out here tonight...no, don't ask questions. There is a man who is going to try to kill me coming…he had links to my father's death." He paused for a moment then scowled, "shut up, you ungrateful fool, you know what I mean! The oldest brother will be here for vengeance." Naraku paused and blinked, "Rin is dead…she was killed by Bisin. No…no, don't worry about that, I have it covered. We need to…" he paused, his back going ridged, and he muttered, "call me back." he snapped closed his phone without waiting for a goodbye and turned on his heels to come face to face with a red headed demon. He grimaced and leaned against his counter, narrowing his eyes.

Karron couldn't help the look of shock on her face or the tears in her eyes as she heard the last part of her ex lover's conversation. "Rin…is…dead?"

Naraku snorted and turned to his refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of ale and ripped the cork from it. "What do you look for here, Karron? I thought we decided to part ways."

Karron narrowed her eyes, a demanding voice she never knew she possessed overpowering her, "answer my question."

Naraku paused mid sip and set down the bottle. Wiping his hands on his pants, he slowly crossed them against his dark purple silk shirt. "What of it?"

Karron gasped and took a step away from the demon. "How…when?"

Naraku blinked slowly and tilted his head, "what do you want, Karron? I hardly have time for trivial games."

Karron licked her lips and looked out the front window. "I would be to guess you would not, because I am sure Sesshoumaru is ready to have your head."

Naraku gave the girl a half smile. "Ask me if I truly care. By the end of tonight, the sons of Inu no Tashio will be dead."

Karron narrowed her eyes and leaned against the wooden doorframe of the monster's large kitchen, "by your hands I take it? Meeting the same fate as your father, ne?"

Naraku blinked once then stood up straight. "What do you want from me, Karron?"

Karron took a step towards him and paused. She let out a small laugh and crossed her arms. "You know…that girl Eri who was just here…she was sent here by Kagome. She was going to bug your kitchen."

Naraku let out a small sigh and put away the bottle of ale before slamming the door shut. He moved and in a quarter of a second, had Karron by her neck pinned against the wall. "Don't take me for a fool Karron! I know all of this, you ungrateful wench! Now tell me why you're here!"

Karron pulled at the man's hand for a moment then sighed and let her body go slack, showing the purest sign of submission. "I want you back. My bed…it's cold at night without you there. Surron…he cast me out when he learned…I have nothing."

Naraku sneered and threw the girl to the marble floor behind him with enough force to send her sliding across it a good ten feet. "Wench, you are nothing."

Karron felt tears prick at her eyes as she turned to stare up at him, "bastard! I was enough to make you call out my name!"

Naraku sneered and squatted down in front of her, "you served your purpose. I told you that and was kind enough to let you live."

Karron scoffed and tried to scoot away from the demon. A hand lashed out and grabbed her chin roughly. She grimaced and creased her eyebrows, "what's life if you can't be with whom you want. I went to the enemy Naraku, I went to them to find out their plan…I went to them for you. I stood there and took that bitches shit…listened to her badmouth you…"

A hand snapped out and roughly slapped her across her face, drawing blood from her bottom lip. "Stop your blubbering, whore. You are getting on my last nerve! Why are you here?"

Karron winched as he dug his nails into her flesh and pulled her to stand. With a sigh, she reached up and put her hand on his, "I want you."

Naraku let out a callous laugh and shoved her away from him, ripping his claws from her chin. "You foolish wench! I told you once I was done with you…do I need to kill you as well to prove my point? You speak of Kagome as a bitch and yet you shed tears for her friends. Tell me, do you really expect me to believe you are here for my enlightenment?"

Karron cringed inwardly and put a hand to Naraku's chest and let her other rest on his hip and mustered the most seductive voice she could. "No, I expect you to believe I am here to please you." she let her eyes roam his body and then slid her hand under his shirt, tracing the muscles on his chest.

Naraku stared down at the girl in shock before grabbing her hand that was on his chest. "You truly do take me for a fool, don't you?"

Karron tried to pull her hand free to no avail and frowned, "can you blame a girl from trying?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes then let her go. "Leave."  
Karron sighed and looked to the floor. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked slowly to the door. With a sniffle, she turned to look over her shoulder, "why do you do this to me? You let me live with the knowledge of us killing your father…and will not take me under your care to be protected from the bad guys who want that knowledge."

Naraku gave Karron a depicted frown and took a step towards her, "I let you live with the knowledge that you set up the one boy in life who would ever think to look at you with feelings of lust. I let you clout your judgment with promiscuous thoughts and allowed you to betray your family."

Karron stifled a sob and moved back from the approaching demon, "why…why kill your own father?"

Naraku gave her a strange smile…a very dark and sadistic one, "because the old man had wealth in him…he had power that he could not control…he was bowing to the feet of that worthless dog demon. He was a shell of my father…and shells can be replaced. My father died because it was time for a new lord."

Karron gulped and backed up further, "you."

Naraku gave her a wide smile before lifting his gun from his back pocket. "You know to much Karron," he spoke without directly staring at the girl. He pointed it at her then glowered. "I let you live once, figuring you would get the hint. Now…" he gave her a crazed smile and pulled the trigger.

Sesshoumaru jumped blindly roof to roof, occasionally stopping to sniff the air, and then beginning his travels again. 'Rin…I couldn't save her…she…she's gone. She's gone and I'm here, watching everything fall apart. In three weeks, the girl stole my heart…and now, now I'm left here alone, again, to live without it. He took her…Naraku took her away and I was powerless to stop him. That bastard…no one will ever find his body…only small pieces. After everything…after all of her pain, all of her suffering, she still fell to the hands of that bastard!' he paused from his jumping to run a hand down his face, letting a single frown break through his stoic mask. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared. 'Naraku will not live through tonight…tomorrow all those bastards who sided with him…with Diegosan…they will each suffer the same fate…then me and Rin will be together. I will join her.' he clenched his hand into a tight fist, drawing blood from his own claws.

Ahead he knew the scent of Diegosan…the old scent of death…it was what was left of the club. He landed in a pile of rubbish that could once have been the main lobby. He narrowed his eyes and he glared around then turned on his heels. He bent his legs to jump when a voice called out to him from what was the alley. He could have smelt anyone approaching, yet this person was concealed, this person was hiding. As he had once told him, he wanted no one to find him. "Yo."

Sesshoumaru paused, his ember eyes burning holes into the trench coat of the man in front of him. "Speak quickly, demon, I have things I must see to."

Sergeant Ryen looked over the boy and frowned. "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the man, his rage towards Naraku slowly being transposed to the man in front of him. "Your pathetic excuse for a police force failed to protect the one girl who could have saved Naraku from my claws. Tonight, he dies; tomorrow…all those who supported him will suffer the same fate. You would be best to remove yourself from my path, Ryen, before your life is claimed as well."

Ryen tilted his head to his right shoulder and called out from under the black sunglasses, "if you continue to talk like that, son, I would have to fulfill my duties as a police officer and arrest you. Now calm down and tell me what you mean _failed_ to protect?"

Sesshoumaru growled and took a step towards Ryen. The pain in his eyes beat over the anger and he looked to the sky for solace…for the power to control his anger, to channel it. "Rin is dead. She is dead because I couldn't help her…I couldn't save her."

Ryen nodded once, his lips drawn in a thin line. "I see."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he took a menacing step towards the older man, "you see?" he took a deep breath, allowing his face to become a blank slate. "Then you understand why Naraku must die."

Ryen shook his head once, "I never said I agreed to that."

Sesshoumaru bent his knees and called to him, "I never asked you too." With that, the demon disappeared into the setting sun.

Ryen watched as the demon disappeared and shook his head. He sighed and pulled off his sunglasses to inspect the lenses and clean them on his jacket. His sparkling amber eyes swirled with remorse and anger in the darkest corners. Clenching his fist at his side, Ryen lifted the glasses back to his face and called out with sarcasm dripping from his words like venom, "wonderful…"

InuYasha stood outside of Naraku's mansion with a scowl plastered on his face. There were five cop cars already in the driveway, yet the cops remained inside of them. They were waiting for him…waiting for his brother. He had gotten the message about Rin and his heart had skipped a beat. Rin was dead. Naraku…that bastard…had ordered the hit. He could only imagine what it was doing to his brother at the moment. He growled deeply and jumped over the fence and into a tree that lined the property. He could take on five cops…that was no problem. But five cops, however many bodyguards Naraku had and then Naraku himself…no, he needed his brothers support.

He heard some of the cops shout and he looked back towards the mansion. His mouth dropped as he watched a figure nearly falling from the sky…no…not falling, dropping…right through the roof of the mansion. "Shit!" InuYasha jumped from the tree and broke into a run towards the cops, hoping to take them out before the cops got to his brother. He brandished his claws and sliced a hunk of metal from the car, then using it as a weapon, he clonked the first cop in the face with it, sending the man flying backwards. He then turned twice and let the sheet of dangerous metal fly from his hands into the abdomen of the man next to him, like a boomerang, and successfully knocked the guy into the car behind him, rendering him unconscious. The third and fourth cops suffered at the sharp end of his claws…but not for long. He didn't want to kill these guys but they were toting guns and aiming them in his direction…besides, they worked for Naraku. That fact alone deserved death. The last guard seemed rather scared yet still held his gun at the teen.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and put his hand on the sword in his belt. Pulling it out of the loop, he held it in front of him. 'Come on you rusty piece of shit, lets see what you can do!' he swallowed hard and lifted the sword. The guard, watching the sword coming at him, didn't care if it was sharp or dull, he screamed regardless and dropped to the floor, avoiding the blow. InuYasha countered this action with a kick to the guards face and stomach. The guard seemed to try to block the blows yet fell short of being able to stop the demon once he started. When InuYasha was assured that the cop would not be getting up anytime soon, he wiped his hands on his pants and stood, sheathing the sword in his belt. 'Fucker had it coming.' He walked away from the bloodied human towards the house to help his brother. He was about to open the door when the gunshot rang out. InuYasha froze, his eyes widening, then ripped the door off its hinge and ran inside.

Sesshoumaru punched his way through the roof of the mansion, landing in the back of the building, in what he assumed used to be the kitchen…now it had a skylight. He blinked as he landed, his face impassive as he stared at the scene in front of him. Karron stood a few feet from Naraku, who had a gun pointed towards her, his finger on the trigger. Sesshoumaru sneered and moved with demonic speed next to the hanyou and put his hand on the gun barrel. Instantly, the metal sizzled and melted under his acidic touch, sealing off the exit for the bullet. Naraku barely had time to react before pulling the trigger. As the bullet attempted to make its way down the sealed tube, it ran into Sesshoumaru's roadblock and backfired at the hanyou, exploding in his hand. Naraku yelled and dropped the gun and turned to stare at Sesshoumaru, his eyes blazing in anger. In a second, Sesshoumaru had him by his neck, pinning him to the counter. He growled out to Karron, without removing his gaze from the demon, "today is not your day to die, wench. Rid yourself of this place!"

Karron didn't need anyone else to tell her different. She tore out of the room like the devil was on her heels. She continued to run blindly until she ran smack into a wall that she was sure was not there moments before hand. Her eyes drifted up the red shirt-wall of cotton until they settled on the white mane of hair. "InuYasha!"

InuYasha glowered at the girl, his face contorting in anger. "Tell me you sold yourself to this scum again! Didn't he kill you yet?"

Karron gulped and put her hands in front of her body, "no, no, no! It's not like that. I was trying to help Kagome by getting Naraku to confess…"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened when Kagome's name was mentioned and he pushed Karron aside. "Whatever…get the hell out of my sight!" he shoved past her and stormed into the kitchen. He gawked at the sight. Sesshoumaru had Naraku by the throat on the wall and looked like he could have killed him at any second. Not that he would have blamed him. He wanted to push Sesshoumaru aside and claim the kill…Naraku had hurt Kagome personally…. but Naraku had also killed Rin indirectly. He took a step towards Sesshoumaru and paused, a familiar heart beat assailing his ears. This time, it was not the sword at his side…it was the one under his arm.

Sesshoumaru paused from his attack to glare at the hanyou, the sound of the beat filtering through his ears. "Why are you here, hanyou?"

InuYasha recoiled, obvious annoyance plastered to his face, "when you got your fuckin sword that you tried to kill me with, you left these behind!" he threw the leather coat and sword towards his brother.

Sesshoumaru caught them with one hand, his other holding Naraku to the wall, who was oddly calm about the whole situation…he just kind of stood there with the knowledge that if he moved, the deadly Youkai would kill him. Sesshoumaru stared at the sword in his hand for a moment before letting the leather coat fall to the floor, which it had been wrapped in. His eyes widened as he glared from the sword to his younger brother then back to his sword. "Where…what…?" he blinked then turned took look back at Naraku, a small sadistic smile pulling at his face. "Well…this makes things more interesting." He pushed Naraku hard up against the wall then took a step back, brandishing the sword in front of his body.

Naraku fell to the floor with a loud thud then slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru. "You're a fool for letting me live this long."  
InuYasha narrowed his eyes from the corner and put a hand on the hilt of his sword. He didn't know why…but something about the feeling that emanated from the sword soothed his anger, controlled the rage boiling in his blood. He growled loud enough to shake the walls and spat out, "for once, I have to agree with Naraku. Kill the fucker and get…"

The swinging doors of the kitchen interrupted Inuyasha's train of speech as it smashed back into the boys face. Knocking him backwards, he stumbled into the nearest counter, holding his nose that had taken the brunt of the wood. He wiped away the blood that ran freely down his face with the back of his right hand and pulled out his sword, narrowing his eyes at the intruder. Haigar stood in the doorway, a .50 AE desert eagle clutched in one hand, his claws guarding his other hand. Taking a quick assessment, InuYasha figured the man had to be a Tiger Youkai. Two thick black stripes lined each of the man's orange eyes that were filled in anger.

InuYasha grimaced and took a fighting stance. "You had this coming for a long time fucker!" he lunged at the demon's knees. 'The bigger they are…the more they cry like little bitches!' as they fell, InuYasha reached up and made a grab for the gun in the demon's hand. Haigar, who had seen the blow coming, was already aiming the gun. He pointed it towards the boy and pulled the trigger.

InuYasha heard the gun go off and at close range, he knew he was done for. As his hands wrapped around the man's knees, he felt a sharp stinging in the base of his neck. 'Shit.' He expected to black out, to die…to feel metal tear through the back of his throat…not hear a semi small explosion above his head and the crackle of pure energy. He punched the demon once in the face as they landed on the ground and grabbed the gun from his hands. It only took InuYasha a second to realize the demon was dead…his head severed from his body. InuYasha gulped and fell backwards, his eyes wide in confusion. He heard a groan and then a shallow growl and turned quickly to look at Sesshoumaru. What had he missed? He gasped at the sight.

Sesshoumaru was holding out two fingers on his right hand, which the energy from his attack still sparked at, in his left hand he was holding his sword, which was shoved through Naraku's body. But what achieved InuYasha to gasp was the pistol that was shoved at his brother's gut…and the blood that was seeping through the back of his black shirt. Sesshoumaru had impaled Naraku on his sword and in the same instant, used his energy whip to destroy the bullet and take off Haigar's head. But something had gone awry…Naraku was still breathing and had successfully shot Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha was by his brother's side in a heartbeat and kicked the gun from Naraku's hand. He punched Naraku in the chin, snapping his head backwards into the wall for good measure before turning eyes to his brother. "Sessh…" his eyes widened and he gulped as Sesshoumaru grimaced and pulled the sword out from Naraku's chest. There was no blood…there was no wound. It was as if Naraku hadn't been impaled at all.

Sesshoumaru dropped the sword to the ground and kicked it away from the scene. "Piece…of shit…" he took two steps back from Naraku and InuYasha and growled. He looked down to see the wound in his gut and blinked. He let out a very slow and menacing breath before moving like the speed of light and punching a hole in the wall where Naraku had been.

Naraku had seen Sesshoumaru recoiling and dropped to the floor narrowly escaping the fatal blow. He scooted away from the two brothers' and grabbed a kitchen knife from his counter and held it in front of his body. "More police are on their way…they will see what you did to my guard and on my command, they will kill you both. This anger, Sesshoumaru, that wells in you," he brandished the knife when InuYasha attempted to get close and backed up a foot, "this anger that you feel is useless…you'll be with Rin in hell in a matter of minutes!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha by his shoulder and threw him to the side. He ran at the demon and side stepped his thrust with the knife and kicked him hard in the gut, sending Naraku to the floor. He kicked him again in the chest as Naraku fell to the ground. He bared his fangs and dropped his knee into the other hanyou's groin, pinning him to the floor. He let out a very deep growl before slashing Naraku with his claws across the face. "How dare you speak her name? Even in death, she is more courageous then you could ever wish to be! You shall be the one going to hell tonight, Naraku. Rin…Rin was above you…she was so far above you…and she will continue to be so as she looks down at you in hell from Nirvana and laughs at your fate!" the whole time he bludgeoned Naraku with blow after blow of his fists. With another growl, he raised back his hand, the tips of his claws beginning to glow an eerie green and aimed them at the man's chest. "Give my regards to the devil."

InuYasha watched, wide eyed, from the corner of the room, fending off anyone that dared to enter the room. Most of Naraku's bodyguards had fled the scene when they saw what was going down. The two that had entered the room besides for Haigar got the sharp end of a very pointy sword. InuYasha wanted to get some blows in to the man that had made his life hell…he wanted to extract his revenge as well, but he knew…he knew what pain Sesshoumaru was feeling, he knew that revenge belonged to his brother that night. Kagome would survive…she was going to be okay…Rin…Rin was gone and there was no way she was coming back.

Each of the four windows of the kitchen were suddenly illuminated in white light…it was nearly blinding in its absolute velocity as it swept into the kitchen, freezing the interactions. InuYasha covered his eyes then dropped to the floor, ducking behind the wooden island in the middle of the kitchen. He could hear the footsteps…it sounded like a tornado heading straight for them. 'Shit! We're dead if these are Naraku's buddies!' he glanced around the chairs to see Sesshoumaru frozen, his hand still extended in mid air, staring to the corner of the kitchen, his eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"We have you surrounded…surrender your weapons immediately…_immediately_!" the voice came from all around him at once…more so filtering around Sesshoumaru and Naraku. He felt the presence of nearly fifty policemen and InuYasha growled.

InuYasha felt three sets of hands grab him from behind and he was half tempted to turn on them before his face was plastered into the floor. He felt his arms being pulled behind him and he bucked under the pressure. He forced his chin up to see Sesshoumaru being pulled by five men away from Naraku. He grimaced as Sesshoumaru kicked two guards who were stupid enough to stand in front of him. Snarling like a cornered animal, Sesshoumaru managed to throw two guards over his shoulders and spun the other one into the wall next to him. He was up in an instant and lunging towards the four who had pulled his prey away from him.

InuYasha closed his eyes, praying to the Kami's that Sesshoumaru was not taken down by ammunition. 'I can't lose another member of my family…even if he is a bastard!'

Sesshoumaru pulled back a hand, ready to slice Naraku open from head to toe when the sharp end of a sword was thrust in his trajectory. If he angled right, he could impale himself on the blade and kill Naraku. 'I'll be with Rin either way.' He continued on his trajectory, his eyes set on the goal ahead of him ignoring the imminent deadly object in his path.

A deep male voice just to his front left bellowed out, "Gokuryuuha!"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest as the spinning aura of the sword suddenly swooped around it, seemingly like a dragon from the pits of hell, and surged towards him with powerful intensity. Sesshoumaru threw his weight backwards in the wind emanating from the blade and fell to the floor, inches from being destroyed by the deadly attack. He grimaced as the pain from connecting with the cold tile floor shot through his body. He blinked once then slowly began to stand. Suddenly the sword was in front of him again, the tip aimed inches from his neck.

"Surrender."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and looked up to find Ryen at the hilt of the sword, staring at the fallen boy through his thick black shades. He took another deep breath and looked past Ryen towards Naraku. He was in handcuffs…handcuffs? And was being slammed against the walls of his own home, his Miranda rights being read loudly to the angry boy. Sesshoumaru blinked and stared back to the man, the pain from his wound beginning to take effect. "Why? You're a demon; you have to understand… I need my revenge."

Ryen shook his head slowly and lowered the sword. "I know you are a baka…. You surely are your father's son."

Sesshoumaru sat up slowly, never letting his eyes off of the man in front of him. "What do you know of my father?"

Ryen shook his head slowly, "all in good time, my boy…all in good time. Right now, I need you to stand up. Can you manage?" he held down a hand and motioned for Sesshoumaru to take it.

Sesshoumaru swatted away the sergeant's hand and stood slowly and looked back towards the door. InuYasha was still arguing and struggling with the guards who were trying to drag him from the house. Sesshoumaru sighed and looked back to Ryen. "Tell your men to stand down, this is my battle. InuYasha didn't do anything…"

Ryen raised an eyebrow and looked past Sesshoumaru to the two fallen guards, and questioned him, "anything?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed once and rested his hand on the wall, "anything much, that is…he was protecting _Me_." he scoffed and slowly shook his head, defeat etching his words, "what does it matter? Naraku will be on the street by tomorrow, you'll lock me and my brother up and we'll be dead by tomorrow…"

Ryen clicked his teeth and shook his head slowly, "you're wrong. I might have been working at the precinct but I don't answer to them. No…Naraku and his father have been wanted by the Japanese National Police Agency. It's a matter of our national security…Naraku has been linked to more crime syndicates then just the Dragons but also the Boryokudan.. I've been working inside to get more inside information on him to finally be able to trap the manipulative bastard." he held out a hand and put it on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "I know its no consolation to your grief but he won't get out of this one…he's going to be going away from a very long time." Ryen looked over to the other guards and nodded, who immediately released InuYasha. The other brother pushed the guards away from him and stormed towards Sesshoumaru. "What the hell were you trying to do bastard? Get yourself killed? It won't bring her back…"

Sesshoumaru brushed off Ryen's hand and glared back at his approaching brother. Looking down at his wound, he closed his eyes then sighed deeply. Snapping his eyes open, he glared at his brother. "Shut your mouth, baka! I don't care what happens to me…Rin needs to be avenged…"

Ryen took a step in front of Sesshoumaru, countering his action before he even tried to lunge towards the car Naraku had been dragged to. "Stop being the martyr, Sesshoumaru." He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and gave the boy a 'go ahead and try it' glare. "Now pick up your sword."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes for a moment then looked to his disregarded sword. "It's a fake…the blade did not even scratch Naraku, and I impaled him on it."

Ryen shook his head slowly and drew his sword. He could hear InuYasha pull his from his belt and he shook his head. Regarding him from the corner of his sunglasses, he countered, "not you, boy…put your toy away. It won't do us any good right now."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. "Who are you?"

Ryen pointed the end of his sword at Sesshoumaru, his voice remaining rather even toned, "Unless you wish to be run through, _pick_ up your blade."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but very slowly did as he was told. He held the sword in front of him and Ryen sheathed his beneath his trench coat. He took a step towards Sesshoumaru and roughly grasped the boy's shoulders. Turning him quickly around, his pointed past Sesshoumaru's cheek towards the body of Haigar, which was being examined by medical officials. "What do you see?" he hid his grin as he felt Sesshoumaru tense under his grip.

Sesshoumaru blinked and shook his head slowly. Three small green monsters crawled on the body of the dead man in front of him. They turned the minute Sesshoumaru had laid eyes on them and hissed demonically at the boy, who took a very small step back. "What _are_ they?"

InuYasha blinked and looked to the body then back at his brother and the man. "What are what?"

Ryen clicked his teeth and swatted a hand towards InuYasha. Regarding Sesshoumaru, he slowly and quietly stated, "they are what bring one's soul to hell. They live on the dead. When you kill them…with that sword you hold in your hand…you will be able to make the dead rise. It will be as if they never died." He heard Sesshoumaru inhale sharply and smiled, "Go to her, Sesshoumaru, go to her and see for yourself."

Sesshoumaru shook off the mans grip and turned to glower at him, "how do you know…"

Ryen shook his head and glared at the boy, "no time…go to her now!"

Sesshoumaru took a step away from the man and stared at InuYasha for a moment, who seemed just as perplexed. Sesshoumaru then nodded and shoved his sword into his belt. He turned and was gone in an instant from the destroyed mansion.

InuYasha watched Sesshoumaru leave through the new hole in the roof and then slowly turned back to the new man. "Who are you?"

Ryen laughed lowly and shook his head. He walked to the table and ducked under it, pulling off the tape recorder. "This is what we have needed…I don't know how Kagome managed to organize this, but you have quite the magnificent young lady, InuYasha. She's the reason I knew to be here…she is the reason that we were able to get Naraku."

InuYasha nodded numbly, "yeah, I know, Kag's is great…she's hurt because of that bastard…" his eyes filled with worry and he took a deep breath. "Do you know…is she?"

Ryen smiled sincerely at the boy and leaned against the wall, "she is okay, and she's resting from a nasty concussion."

InuYasha let out a sigh of relief then narrowed his brows, "how did you…I mean…how did you know about the swords? What did you see when you looked at…" he pointed towards the body on the floor, "that…" he grit his teeth together and looked towards the missing walls of the house…the walls that the wind from the cops sword had utterly demolished, "and how in the seven rings of hell did you manage that one?"

Ryen laughed lowly and rotated his right arm, swinging it in back of his body, "I cannot answer all of your questions right now, InuYasha. What I will say is this…that blast you saw from my sword…that is one of the ultimate attacks I mastered by learning how to wield the sword. It was a trick I was taught long ago by a man I miss dearly. I know about the swords because the three swords were forged together…mine, the one you carry, and the one your brother carries are brothers of the melting pot. Yours is named Tetsusaiga and possesses many great abilities you will one day learn, Sesshoumaru's is Tensaiga and has the ability to raise the dead." He chuckled as Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Not as zombies my dear boy…as people…it has rejuvenating strengths in it. It takes one strong of heart to wield it…"

InuYasha made a face and huffed, "strong of heart? Sesshoumaru? I think you may have your head to far up your ass for this one…"

Ryen sighed and shook his head slowly, "no…you're wrong. You would be surprised what love can turn one into…look to your brother for the perfect example. Mine… Sou'unga has many strong abilities and was forged at the same time. Now if you excuse me…"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes then gasped. He took a step towards the man who had turned his back and held out a hand, yet not touching him. "How…how did you get that sword? I found them…the two…inside of a hidden compartment in my house buried in a crest…how did you…"

Ryen paused mid step and frowned. His eyes darkened behind the sunglasses and he looked forward, not daring to look over his shoulder, "it was given to me…a long time ago, as I have said. I cannot discuss anything more with you here InuYasha. I'll be around."

InuYasha took another step towards the man then paused. He looked to the sword on his belt then back at the man who was walking away. Something made his heart beat faster; staring after the man who had saved his life…saved his brother's life, something dawned on him. This man…something about him churned Inuyasha's stomach and made his blood run cold. He suddenly understood what Kagome meant when she said he felt familiar. He did…something about him…something about his air and his voice. It was soothing, it was something he had heard eons ago…he was someone from his past. The room InuYasha was standing in suddenly grew small, the walls threatening to close in on him. InuYasha could feel the color draining from his face as he called out into the air of nothingness, "Father?"

Sesshoumaru made it to the door of the hospital in a matter of minutes and was inside even faster. Darting down the empty corridors, he pushed his way into the ER…the place he had been forced to abandon his love…to leave his heart. He paused at the desk and inwardly winched as he heard the woman behind it yelp out in shock. He guessed he looked a mess. From earlier that day, the blood still matted his hair and was only added to by the blood of that slime Naraku. His shirt was soaked in his own blood from the wound that had yet to close. He had forced himself to the hospital running on pure willpower…sheer adrenaline. He saw Rin's face and it was bringing him home. He grasped the hilt of his sword tighter as he asked calmly, "Where is Rin Takisho? She was…" his mouth went dry at the words but he forced them out regardless, "killed…this afternoon…she had a shotgun wound…"

The nurse recoiled a little and bit her lip. Taking in the man's outfit, she let her hand drift to the phone to call security. Surely this man was either insane or a murderer…or both. "Rin…if she died…then she would be downstairs, at the morgue. But you can't…." she blinked upon realizing the man that had once been in front of her had vanished into thin air. She shook her head slowly and blinked a few times. 'I need to pop more Prozac…'

Sesshoumaru pushed through the doors of the Morgue in a matter of seconds from being two levels above it. He walked to the desk, his hand firmly planted over his nose. The scent of death inside of the room was more then enough to make him pass out…not to mention the hordes of little green demon's that now stared at him in complete fear. He banged one hand down onto the desk, making the receptionist jump a mile high. "Rin…Takisho…. I got the call that she was here…please…I need…."

The receptionist looked over Sesshoumaru slowly and gave him a very worried glare. "I'm sorry…you must be of the family to…"

Sesshoumaru blinked once and pulled the sword from his belt. Pointing the tip of it over the desk and at the woman's throat, he repeated himself, "Rin Takisho, I need to see her body _now_!"

The receptionist let out a very loud 'eep' before standing slowly. "What…are you going to…do?"

Sesshoumaru growled once and sneered at the woman, "That is none of your concern. Show me her body…"

The receptionist slowly backed through the morgue before pointing at a small room. "Just wait in there…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head very slowly, his eyebrows scrunching together, "do you take me for a fool?"

The receptionist shook her head again, tears brimming in her eyes, "please don't kill me…"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and growled again, "wench, do as I tell you and you won't have me to worry about."

The receptionist seemed to think it over…for a minute…before turning slowly and walking down the isle of metal human body lockers. "When did she pass?"

Sesshoumaru cringed at the word and managed to growl back, "this afternoon."

The receptionist paused then nodded, "right…the young girl…the GS wound. She's still in the prep room…they have yet to do anything to her. They are waiting for someone to id her."

Sesshoumaru lowered the sword then blinked at the woman. "That is why…I am here."

The receptionist got a rather worried glare on her face before walking to a small white door with a glass on it. She looked through it then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Look…I don't know what you two were…but killing yourself isn't going to solve it. I'm sorry for her death…"

Sesshoumaru pushed by the woman and shoved open the doors. He could hear the woman scream outside the door for help and could hear the doctors running towards her. It didn't matter. In front of him was Rin…lying naked under a sheet on a cold metal table. Her eyes were shut and her lips were a very faint hue of blue. Her hair was brushed neatly at her shoulders…she looked like an angel. Sesshoumaru felt his knees beginning to give out on his as he felt a sob escape his lips. "Rin…" He took a step towards her and put a hand to the side of her face. Her skin was so cold, so damp…so lifeless. What he wouldn't do for her to open those amazing coal gray eyes and smile her heartwarming smile at him…the smile that made his world turn, the smile that made his life worth it. She was his air, his life force…she was his soul. Without her, he was nothing. He bent down and let his lips slide over hers with a gentle peck before he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. He ran his hand through her hair and felt tears begin to seep down his face, "Please Rin…open your eyes…yell at me, be angry with me…please…just do something…wake up…god Rin, please wake up."

Another sob escaped his lips as he fell to his knees in next to her bed; he swallowed hard and landed on the cold floor, the sword clanging at his side. The stench of death tore at his nose and without much prompting; he turned to his side and vomited everything he had in his stomach. He gagged until he couldn't breath then turned and fell to his hands. Resting on his knees and arms, he bellowed out, "Rin!" he grinded his teeth together as the door behind him flung open. Three security guards pushed their way into the room, surrounding him, their nightsticks drawn to the ready. He let his hand grasp at the floor until it found the hilt of his sword. He stood slowly, his eyes focused deadly in front of him, his body shaking from head to toe. He stared at nothing but everything at the same time.

To the guards, the man seemed to be deranged…that he needed to be subdued and put into a padded room. He was standing in front of them, his golden eyes zoning into a completely different plain of reality, his body covered in blood with more blood spilling from his gut…his face was covered in blood as well but he had two tribal markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. They would have thought him a demon in better shape…but this…this was a deranged man lost to the world of grief.

Sesshoumaru took a step towards the bed and all three men closed in at once. He snapped back to reality in time and back-kicked the man behind him into two doctors who had gathered at the door to watch the scene. He then turned with draining reflexes and snapped his free hand into a fist and delivered a nearly fatal blow into the security guards chest, sending the human flying backwards into a pushcart full of gadgets. He caught the last guard in the gut with the handle of the sword and then kicked him away. He heard another doctor yell and could hear two of them beginning to check on the guards before running at him.

Sesshoumaru filtered their cries out as he tilted his head slowly to his right shoulder, looking at Rin's body. Three of those vile creatures stared back at him, their black eyes shined with fear and anxiety. Sesshoumaru lifted the sword and he could hear people beginning to scream. With one slice, he brought the sword through the three demons, dismissing them from their duty and dissolving them back to the hell they came from. He waited for a second before feeling hands pulling him backwards, more screams and the sword being ripped from his grasp. The pain hit him like a train and his strength gave out and he fell to his knees. He heard some scream to call the police then everything went dead quiet. He heard gasps and a shrill scream, probably from the wench he dragged into the room. But one scent was gone…one scent that had destroyed his life had been plucked from the air, allowing him to breath easier.

Then a voice called to him, from somewhere above him. It called to him an angelic tone…a tone he had come to learn he could never live without. "Sesshoumaru…what's going on…? Sesshoumaru?"

He felt a smile pull at his lips before he fell forwards, his face hitting the floor with a deafening thud. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He heard more gasps behind him as he clung onto reality for one more second, the darkness beckoning to him…calling to him. He felt a rather cold hand graze his cheek and felt a drop of water fall against his soiled skin. The hand was warming up by the second as he felt lips press against his. "Sesshoumaru! Please…what's going on?"

He managed another smile as the name of his angel…of his savior…slipped from his lips, "Rin." then he fell into a deep sleep…one it would take a week to wake from.

okay…yay…Naraku is in Jail and Rin is alive! Everyone give a big round of applause for fluffy…. Okay, I am going on vacation for the next week but hopefully I will be able to get another post up tomorrow (I will be in a hotel doing nothing…but writing…. so we'll see) and then we'll have to wait for me to post when I get back. Promise, all questions will be resolved. We still need to know who Ryen REALLY is (it may not be who you're thinking), and what happens to Naraku, where Launia went, and what happens to Inu and Kag now that her mommy is back. Woo-hoo, more then any of you are ready for I'll bet!

Now, here we go with some explanations. As for the sword that Ryen wielded, it's not really a spoiler but more of a pick me up in regards to the third movie (which is the BEST FREAKING ONE!!!!) if you don't want to know anything about the third movie (the sword is the plot of the movie) then stop reading, for those who do….

- **Gokuryuuha**- that is the ultimate attack of Inu No Tashio's sword, Sou'unga. In the first twenty minutes of the movie, its used so it's not like a big secret, don't worry. (go see the movie, its awesome. The Japanese version kicks ass!) Now, for those who saw the movie, I know the sword as a big evil UNLESS it was wielded by someone who knew how to use it (say Inuyasha's father?) (Not saying that Ryen IS him…..not saying he's not either…..)

**Boryokudan**- big Japanese crime syndicate around the world. Thought I should do a little background research on the project.

-thanks to everyone who has stuck around to read the story…I would do reviews but uh…I have four hours now to sleep cause I didn't want to leave people in suspense so yeah….next time, promise.

Also, to anyone who was reading Mistakes (a song fic I've been working on the side with which is published on Mediaminer, Fan , and , I had to delete the story from mediaminer and repost it, so its up with a new chapter. Its at .chow.


	40. Relief

Curse of the Dragon 

Notes: okay, doing this a little different this time.

_Italics_ are going to depict a dream and flashbacks (so I can avoid 'neon' flashback signs)

As always, lemony content warning; yet it isn't as pious as it may be. (Can a lemon be pious? No…guess not…okay, let me rephrase that; it isn't good.)

Oh oh, and some teasers into more ideas for Ryen. (Feel free to voice your opinion as to who he is…that will come in the next chapter).

Also, I HATE doing it, but I needed to give Mrs. Higurashi a name. I can't call her Kagome's mom when she's being referred to in person so…yeah. Like I said, I really hate to change shit but I decided to name her Kauai, Damned if I know what it is or means but it sounded fine. Sorry.

Chapter 40 Relief

"I think he's coming to."

"God, Kagome-Chan, do you think he's okay?"

"Nothing can keep that Bastard down…just smack him, he'll be fine."

"InuYasha!"

"_What_?"

Sesshoumaru felt a soft hand caress his right cheek and he turned his head with the touch. He felt as if someone had attached weights to his eyelids. Fluttering his eyes, he blinked himself awake. The light was blinding…the room's iridescent white walls glowed in the artificial light and threatened to blind the confused Youkai. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath that hurt like hell. Snapping his eyes back open, he turned to the owner of the hand that was now brushing through his locks of silver hair. Rin. Rin? Something pulled at the back of his mind telling him this wasn't real…that she shouldn't be there…that she was…. He blinked again and tried to lift his hand to her face. Her eyes shined with unshed tears as she stared down at his face. The lights angled about her face giving her a slightly angelic aura. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and slowly let the light filter through his eyes correctly. Praying to god it had been a nightmare; that Rin had not died in his arms…he blinked one more time. Maybe it had…maybe Rin had not been taken from him…maybe it was all a trick. Yet it did not matter for no matter how many times he blinked his eyes, Rin was still there smiling at him. He sat up, ignoring the burning pain that coursed through his bones like pins and needles, and pulled at his arms. One arm had been hooked up to an IV…it _had_ been. With a growl, he pulled his arm free of the contraption, ripping the needle from his skin with nothing more then an inward winch. That was nothing in comparison to the pain in his body, but much like the pain in his body, it didn't matter. He wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled her into his chest as best as he could, keep in mind he was lying in a hospital bed.

Rin gasped at the power of his embrace then smiled into his chest. He was okay…that was all that mattered. For five days she had sat by his side, never getting up except to use the bathroom. She never left him…not for school, not for food…not for anything. Sango and Miroku had brought her the necessary food until Kagome was on her feet again and took over the job herself. She sat with Rin from the day she was released from the hospital until about ten o'clock each evening, when InuYasha would take her home. InuYasha had followed Kagome to the room to wait for his brother but made the mistake to voice his opinion about his brother's current state. That only happened once. Rin nearly taken his head off…spewing a strong array of curses that could put to shame any rapper of the sort, then caught him off guard with a rather brutal slap to the face…and to top it she threatened to throw him out the window of Sesshoumaru's fifth story hospital room. He kept his mouth shut after that knowing she would be good to her promise.

Everything that had happened had been a blur to her…she remembered being in the car with Sesshoumaru…she remembered the car flipping off the road and into a tree…and she remembered thinking Sesshoumaru had been hurt outside of the car. Then everything went to hues of gray. She hadn't told anyone she remembered the blast that 'killed' her. She remembered hearing Sesshoumaru's voice screaming to her…then there was pain…a bloody lot of pain. Everything had been down hill from then. She remembered him cradling her to his chest and running…then the next thing she knew five doctors were staring her at and Sesshoumaru was unconscious on the floor. She had called to him…ignoring the screams and stares. When she realized that Sesshoumaru was alive but badly injured…she assessed her own situation. It took her two minutes to realize she was in a morgue, and judging by the faces of the doctors and security guards around her, they were in a morgue because she had been…dead. Had been? That was a strange thought for her to grasp…she had remembered a white light and feeling a very warm and comforting aura guiding her to it…but something was not right, she felt empty…as if she had left something behind. She realized, after staring into the face of the man she loved for five days straight, that it had not been something she left behind…it had been someone.

And then there was the sword…. InuYasha had spoken very little of where he got the blades from and even less about what he knew of them. Rin had guessed that InuYasha knew more then he let on but there was something about him that had changed, something he was hiding. She didn't push him…she would leave that for Kagome to do.

She spoke very little of what she felt when she was in the light. Doctors asked her time and time again what had happened, what she remembered…apparently she was one of the only patients in that hospital to be 'dead' for nine hours and then magically 'pop' back to life. She felt like she had been placed under the microscope…that everyone was watching her. And indeed they had been. Doctors had set her in a contamination room and watched her through a glass window in the door for about three hours, while she pounded mercilessly on the metal for them to let her out and for them to let her see Sesshoumaru. Rin had told Kagome with a very wry laugh that, "they were probably waiting to see if I began needing to drink blood or having pieces of flesh falling off my damn body…they just sat there and glared for hours." Finally two doctors and two security guards entered the room and gave her a very thorough examination. The wound from where they proclaimed she had been shot was completely healed and had not scarred. Doctors were completely baffled and had told her they were going to send her to a 'special' hospital in Kyoto for further tests. Rin knew what that meant…it meant she would never see her friends again. Then things got nasty.

InuYasha got involved in the process, stepping in for his unconscious brother to protect Rin. Rin watched InuYasha argue for an hour with the doctors and marveled at the transformation of the boy. When she had met InuYasha, never in her life would she have guessed he could argue a case in an adult like, non-physical threatening manner, but boy could he ever. She watched him use the power behind his father's name with little hesitation. When that bridge began to crumble, he tossed in a good couple lines linking funding to certain departments of the hospital that his father had made contracts for before his death and his brother's state of being, on his 'deathbed' and all, that he might need to rearrange the budget of his families money. That threat alone closed the discussion. The memory made Rin smile; watching InuYasha walk from the meeting pokerfaced, while the heads of the hospital gaped in sheer astonishment at the teenager who had just outdone them, played in her mind over and over. InuYasha would have made Sesshoumaru proud, Rin was sure of that. After that, Rin had been released and any thought of the matter of her being 'observed' was disregarded.

The last matter at hand was to get back Sesshoumaru's sword, which was little trouble for her. She had walked into security and threatened them with a nasty lawsuit by way of her father's name and they just about gift wrapped the sword for her. One thing she learned from watching InuYasha was how to negotiate…you just didn't give the opposing side a chance to open their mouths. A very good tactic, she had to admit. She let InuYasha take the sword home and had stopped in to see Kagome then went back to Sesshoumaru's room. That had been five days ago.

Rin pulled back from Sesshoumaru's grasp and gave him a teary eyed smile. "I was so worried…" she put a finger to his lips when he parted them to speak. "Don't…I have things I need to say to you." he sighed under her touch but resorted to kissing the tip of her finger then blinking to tell her to continue. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I dragged you into this and I'm sorry that I was a baka to get out of that car before…before I knew it was safe. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't get out of the way of that bullet fast enough…but I'm more sorry that…" she swallowed hard, feeling tears soaking her eye lashes and blinked them away and stuttered out, "that I left you…" a sob escaped her lips and she threw herself back into his chest. She felt him tense on the impact and she winched, realizing she probably agitated his wounds. She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders again, holding her as close to him as the metal frame of the bed would allow him to. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I left you…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…"

Sesshoumaru smiled a very thin smile and kissed the crown of Rin's head. She turned her gaze up to meet his amber eyes as he ran a free hand through her raven locks. "Rin…don't you dare apologize…" he cringed and closed his eyes. His chest was constricting again and it hurt like hell. He swallowed down the pain, praying his face had not contorted in it as he forced himself to continue, "I…love you Rin…and I thought…I thought I had lost you." he pulled her tighter and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her, gently yet passionately, and then pulled away and released his hold on her and laid flat on his back. He grabbed her hand in his and closed his eyes, "I wasn't…I couldn't…I would not live without Rin. Thank god you're…okay." He let out a small groan and clenched his jaw.

A voice that had remained mute until this point called out from the other side of the bed, "yo, Baka, if you keep fuckin talking then your chest ain't gonna heal. Shut that yap of yours and let the girl speak her mind for once."

Sesshoumaru opened one eye and looked out of the corner of it towards his brother. InuYasha was sitting on a leather couch, five feet from the bed with Kagome nestled tightly against his chest. He frowned and coughed out, "so I see you escaped Naraku?"

InuYasha took in a deep breath before looking down to Kagome then over at Rin. He had not spoken much of what happened at the mansion…he had avoided it actually at all costs. There were many things that day that he didn't understand and he needed his brother's guidance on to help make him understand. Ryen was at the top of the list. Was Ryen his father in disguise? The way he talked…the air about him…the demanding presence he took when he entered the room…that was everything he remembered of his father. Ryen had made it a point to conceal his true form, his true scent since the first day the girls had met him. Ryen tried to play it off as if he had been hiding it from Naraku but InuYasha wondered…every day since then he hadn't been able to shake the feeling. If Ryen was his father, why now…why wait ten years to surface? Why put Sesshoumaru and himself and his mother, for that matter, through the hellish nightmare of dealing with Launia and all the bullshit behind her. If Ryen _was_ his father…there were words that needed to be exchanged.

InuYasha swallowed hard and shrugged his shoulders at the bedridden boy, "he wasn't to tough. After you flew out of there like a bat out of hell, I talked to …" he shifted his weight and draped his arms over Kagome's shoulders, "Ryen some…and he…err…told me…about the swords, which I really need to discuss with you when you're not looking so god dammed pathetic." He gave the boy his best cocky smile, "You know, bastard, you're lucky you weren't fuckin killed by those damn cops."

Sesshoumaru closed his eye and turned his head to face Rin. "I…I wasn't…" he sighed again and squeezed Rin's hand affectionately, sorrow tracing his words, "I wasn't able to kill Naraku, Rin. I'm sorry…I tried…but those cops…those fucking cops showed up…." he paused for a long moment, taking a rather staggered breath, "I won't rest…until I've served your revenge. I promise you his head…"

Rin stood up and glared down at the boy in the bed. "It's over, Sesshoumaru, I don't want you to do anything more. He's in jail…he's in jail and he will not be out until he goes to trial and hears that he is found guilty of enough counts of whatever to put his next seven generations in jail. My justice is being served Sesshoumaru. Just think…right now he's probably in some maximum-security jail being made Bubba the prison bitch by two guys with more tattoos then brains. Don't worry, Sesshoumaru, as long as you're alive, I'm happy." She frowned and put a hand to his forehead then stepped back, "You're running a slight fever, I'm gonna get a nurse to stick your IV back in." she gave him a small but sincere smile before backing up two steps and turning to quickly find someone.

Only after the door to the room shut did Sesshoumaru open his eyes again and turn to look towards his brother. He frowned, controlling the measure of pain written across his face and swallowed hard, "how…has she been?"

InuYasha looked up from where he had implanted his face in Kagome's hair and shrugged, "a fuckin mess, that's for sure. She's been worried about you, Sessh…." He frowned then muttered, "We all have been."

Sesshoumaru forwent the small smile building inside of him and coughed out, "I mean with…you know…. Does she realize she was…"?

Kagome nodded and stood slowly from Inuyasha's lap. She still had a dark bruise on her right cheek and a scar healing from four stitches on her chin. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and she looked like she hadn't slept well in the past five days. "She knows what happened to her. She woke up, I guess, when you passed out. She won't talk about what happened or what she saw but she knows she was…well…dead. But that's not what has made her a mess." She gently laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze; "she hasn't left your side for more then three minutes at a time."

Sesshoumaru blinked and gave Kagome a minute smile. "How long…have I been…?"

InuYasha reached out and wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her back to him. "You've been unconscious for five days. Weren't quite sure what the hell happened to you honestly. You brought Rin back to life with that monster sword of yours then…just kind of…passed out."

Sesshoumaru groaned and closed his eyes. "I feel like I was hit by a truck."

Kagome nodded slowly, "that's probably the morphine. You took a pretty bad beating Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again and looked to Kagome. For the first time in a long time, worry blazed through his eyes for someone other then for Rin. "You don't look to good yourself, Kagome. Are you okay?"

Kagome gave him a smile regardless of his brother's growls to back off the subject. She nodded once. "I'm getting there."

InuYasha pulled the girl down into his lap and wrapped both arms around her waist. "She's a trooper. You on the other hand, Fluffy, need to get out of that bed and fast. Things to see, and people to do…you have a very busy schedule."

Sesshoumaru frowned at his brother and muttered, "Baka," before closing his eyes again.

Rin opened the door slowly and nearly ran to the chair next to Sesshoumaru. A nurse entered behind her, scowling and looking rather frazzled, and began working on the IV. The nurse looked to the two on the couch and then at the clock on the wall. "Visiting hours are up, my dears. Maybe you should go home and rest." She gave Kagome a sympathetic smile and gave her a slow nod with wide eyes, "especially you, my dear. You look a mess."

Kagome frowned and stood with Yash in tote. "I don't want to leave you now Rin…are you going to be okay?"

Rin opened her mouth to speak when she felt Sesshoumaru grab her hand in his. She looked down and gave the boy a wide smile. "I'll be fine…we'll be fine."

InuYasha nodded and took Kagome's hand in his. "Come on…I'll drive you home."

Kagome smiled at the boy then ran around the bed to Rin and gave her a quick hug. "If you need anything…"

Rin returned the affection and nodded once. "I have him…he's all I need."

Sesshoumaru let out a deep sigh, "get some sleep Kagome, I'll take care of Rin." he looked to InuYasha and nodded once, "baka."

InuYasha scratched his neck and raised an eyebrow, "right now I don't think you could take care of shit, Fluffy."

Sesshoumaru growled and glowered at the hanyou. "I'll take care of you, half-breed, if you keep calling me that!"

The nurse scoffed and pointed to the door then to InuYasha. "Honestly, boy, let your brother get some sleep and bugger off."

Kagome giggled and grabbed the gawking boy's hand. "Come on InuYasha."

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something then decided against it. He scoffed loudly and pulled Kagome from the room while flicking his hand over his shoulder towards the others.

The nurse reinserted an IV into Sesshoumaru's left wrist and taped it down. "Now don't go pulling this one out, Mr. Tashio, or you will not find the next place I stick this needle to appealing. You're vitals are good…you're blood pressure is still a little high; I would like to get it down some. That will come with time though. Get some rest, the both of you." she gave Rin a smile and walked from the room, closing the door on her way out.

Rin waited for the nurse to close the door before she turned to her lover. "I was so worried…" she felt tears forming in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "So worried…"

Sesshoumaru smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. "How bout we make a deal? I won't worry you anymore and you won't die on me again…sound good?"

Rin laughed dryly and nodded once, "agreed." She kissed his cheek again and rested her head next to his. "I missed you."

Sesshoumaru frowned and reached over with his right arm. He wrapped it around her waist and pulled her into the bed next to him. "Now you won't have to."  
Rin hissed out, trying to get up, "Sesshoumaru, you need to get you sleep. That won't happen with me in the bed with you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and called out coolly, "why Rin, I did not know such thoughts ran through that head of yours. I was merely suggesting you sleep here…"

Rin playfully pushed his shoulder gently and then put her head to his chest. "I know…I'm just saying two people in a twin bed where you can't move over isn't easy."

Sesshoumaru scowled and wrapped his arm around her frame and pulled her onto his chest. It hurt like hell, having the pressure added but it was comforting to know she was close. He hushed any of her further complaints by placing a finger over her lips. "My turn to talk Rin, without you interrupting. I love you…I am more comfortable knowing you're with me here then being by myself and worrying. I don't want you _five_ feet away and I will not tolerate you _ten_ feet away. You're here…with me…where you should be. Now close your eyes, because I know you're exhausted. I'm not going to sleep until you do."

Rin opened her mouth to protest but he pressed his finger slightly harder to her lips, silencing any retorts.

"Sleep, my princess. I should be able to be up tomorrow and then we can go home." He kissed the crown of her head and then put his cheek to the top of her head. "I was so worried…so…worried. I love you so much Rin." he paused then narrowed his eyes; "Rin?" a smile fell to his lips as the steady rhythm of her heartbeat assailed his ears. She was asleep. It only took moments for him to follow.

InuYasha opened the passenger door to Rin's Porsche for Kagome then shut it behind her. He got into the drivers seat and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. A comfortable silence ensued on the ride home until they reached her shrine's steps. He put the car in park and tapped the steering wheel. "I don't want to leave you for another night…"

Kagome sighed lowly and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, that was for sure, but she knew what he meant. She felt it to. Every time they had to say goodbye was like this…it tore at their hearts. She knew she would see him the next afternoon after school. School. 'I'm sure everyone will have heard what happened by now. Sango and Miroku haven't been back yet…Miroku is still on medication for the wound in his arm and ridding it of infection.' She frowned and tapped the dashboard with her fingers. 'What will they all say? Is Kikyo still there?' the thought of that bitch made Kagome fume. 'I swear to god, if I see her tomorrow….' She felt one hand ball into a fist as she took a deep breath through clenched teeth.

InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her distress and massaged the muscle gently. "Kagome, don't worry about anything right now."

Kagome huffed and threw her hands up into the air. "Easy for you to say, Yash. I have to face all those bastards at school tomorrow. What do you think they are going to say? What if…what if they say stuff…what if they side with Naraku?" she felt tears beginning to brim in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. She had avoided at all costs talking about Naraku around InuYasha. She could fake being okay with everything around her mother and brother. She could put on a fake smile and tell her story to the cops and to reporters without a tear. But at InuYasha…she couldn't lie to him, he always saw right through her.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek and pulled her face towards him. Cupping her chin gently, careful of the stitches, he stared deep into her eyes. "Listen to me Kagome, cause I'm only saying this one time. Fuck them. They don't know shit about what happened…they didn't have to live with it, they didn't have to deal with it. You know what happened…you know the truth. If one person runs their mouths at you, I'll break their fuckin jaw. Got it?" he softened his tone and ran a hand down her cheek. "Hun, you won't face them alone tomorrow. I'll be there…Sango and Miroku will be there. Who knows, maybe bastard will be up by then and you'll have Rin as well. No one is going to start with all of us."

Kagome sighed and put her forehead against his chin. "I don't want to go."

InuYasha laughed lowly and kissed her forehead. As she pulled back, he patted her hands. "Then don't. I'll pick you up and we'll go back to my house."

Kagome frowned and seemed to think over the idea. After a moment, she shook her head, "not that it's not appealing, because it is…but with my mom being all about me since all of this…it's a little…hard…to pull that."

InuYasha frowned and looked behind the raven-haired girl out the tinted window. "Speaking of mom…angry mother alert, stage left."

Kagome turned and looked out her window and sighed. She leaned forward and pecked the boy on his lips. "I should go."

InuYasha put a hand to the back of her head and turned the peck into a deeper kiss. Before she could pull away, he flicked his tongue from his mouth and licked her lips, running his hand from the back of her neck to the front and letting it trace her chest. He pulled back just in time as her mother nearly ripped the car door open.

Kagome gasped at the sudden rush of cold air yet was still mesmerized by the boy in front of her. God could he ignite her blood in a fiery passion. She turned slowly and gave her mother a startled glare. "Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand on the roof and leaned down to stare from Kagome to the boy behind the wheel. "You guys…you both have school tomorrow and it's nearly midnight. _Where_ have you been?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and leaned back against his door and looked at Kagome.

Kagome swallowed hard and shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the ground. "Sesshoumaru woke up…we were with him and Rin. We've been talking…since we got back out here."

InuYasha quickly added, assessing the condition of the car's atmosphere. "That's why the car's windows are fogged up…honest."

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes again and held out her free hand to Kagome. "Let's get you inside dear. You look tired."

Kagome bit her lip and unbuckled her seat belt. She flashed InuYasha a small but sad smile and got out of the car. She looked over her shoulder once at the boy who was watching her with a worried look etched on his face. She gave him a small wave and followed her mother with a sigh. Her mother had set a lot of ground rules after she had woken up in the hospital. That was a whole other story. If she closed her eyes, even for a moment, she saw it all over and over again in front of her. Everything that had happened…everything that had transpired in a matter of weeks played back to her like a silent movie.

Taking a deep breath, she followed her mother into her living room, throwing one more glance over her shoulder towards the outline of the Porsche in her driveway.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome shut the door behind her and paused. Her mother had stopped a few feet in front of her and sighed deeply, slouching her shoulder forward. Kagome leaned backwards into the door and crossed her arms across her chest. "What's going on?"

Kagome's mother turned on her heels and stared at her daughter. "What is going on between the two of you, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her top lip and felt pink rushing to her cheeks. "Mom…you know…you…err…heard…what is going on between us."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. She put one hand up to the bridge of her nose and massaged the muscle. "Kagome…is it only sex that interests you in that boy? Is that all your relationship entails of?"

Kagome made a face and stood a little taller, anger beginning to burn in her eyes. "Mom…that's not it at all. He told you, as have I…many times…that I love him and he loves me." she frowned as her mother's scowl deepened. "What? What's wrong with it?"

Mrs. Higurashi let out a deep sigh and swayed slowly on her feet, looking for the right words to say. "Kagome…I like InuYasha…he seems like a…well…a nice boy. But that is what he is Kagome, a boy…and you are a girl…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and cut her mother off quickly, "well mom, that's a real great pep talk but you're about thirteen years to late to give me the run down on the differences between the sexes. I know InuYasha is a boy…" she bit her lip from saying anything more that was lingering on the tip of her tongue. 'God do I know he's a male…' she felt her cheeks flush and she looked to the floor quickly.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and put her hand to temple, "no Kagome, I'm not talking about physical attributes of him being a boy…I'm talking about psychologically. He is mentally still a boy…not a _man_. He wants to have fun, he wants to enjoy life…and that's great." She held up a hand to Kagome as her daughter began to protest. "But Kagome, you two are really getting involved in serious activities here that have serious consequences. I'm know that what I walked in on last week was not the first time you two…were intimate." She noticed the deep red creeping into her daughter's cheeks and she placed a hand gingerly on her daughters arm. "Kagome…I know you're embarrassed and I understand it. But I need to say this Kagome. You two cannot frivolously go about the relationship you are in. you need to calm down, take a step back, and look at this in an adult perspective."

Kagome shifted her weight nervously and looked to her steps. "Mom, I know we can't just have sex. We haven't…we don't just…" she clenched her jaw shut and looked to the steps. If she could die on the spot, it would be easier then going through this. "Mama, I really want to go to bed. You have made it plenty clear that you don't want me and Yash having relations…so clear its crystal."

Kagome's mother formed a thin line with her lips and tapped her foot lightly on the floor. "I don't want to the parent that you resent Kagome…but I'm not going to be the parent to turn a blind eye to it either. I know that InuYasha now has a house for himself without parent or guardian present…do you blame me for not wanting you there by yourself?"

Kagome rolled her eyes again and gave her mother an exasperated sigh, "no, mother, I understand. I don't like it and he hates it more then I do but I understand. Now can I go to bed?"

Mrs. Higurashi made a small groan and closed her eyes, trying to hold onto patience. "Kagome…I'm going to reiterate it one more time."

"Mama, do you really have to?"

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the door, "After what I just interrupted…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she lost her patience first. She nearly screamed back, "What did you interrupt. I kissed him goodnight, and it was a peck at that."

Mrs. Higurashi let out a small but sarcastic huff, "Kagome, he had his tongue down your throat…and since when did groping become part of a goodnight kiss. If I hadn't of interrupted…he would have been on you like…"

Kagome pointed a finger towards the ceiling and looked to the floor. "Mama, if you make any type of dog reference I will walk out this door."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slowly, and began to pace slowly in front of her daughter. "Kagome…we need to work out terms for your 'dating' and also terms for your grounding that you have coming."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and threw both her hands up over her head. "What am I getting grounded for? And terms for my dating? I don't think you get a hand in that, mother. I'm my own person…"

Mrs. Higurashi replied coolly, "you're also my seventeen year old daughter. I told you that you and InuYasha were not to spend the nights together…and you have so far respected that fact. But Kagome…I think I know him a little more then you believe I do. I knew his father…and blood runs thick in that family. He and…" she paused and paled a little, looking quickly to the floor. She closed her eyes as if the memory pained her and took a deep breath, "he and his brother were complete opposites yet identical in that aspect, I guess you could say. they are all thick headed…and stubborn…"

Kagome opened her mouth to snap a retort but quickly shut it. She took a step back and gave her mother a questioning look and cut her off from her stroll down memory lane. "InuYasha has an uncle?" as she watched her mother's face darken with a mix of sorrow and pain, she quickly began to understand everything. Pieces were falling quickly into place, and it was a dark picture indeed. Kagome's voice softened almost immediately, "what happened to his uncle?"

Mrs. Higurashi closed her eyes and shook her head, obviously fighting a losing battle with tears. "He's not someone I like to talk about…it's still a very painful memory. Not something I want to talk about." she opened her eyes and saw the worried glare on Kagome's face and gave her a pathetic smile. "He died…before either of the boys were born. He died when I was…twenty, I believe. He dropped out of high school our senior year. Decided there was so much business and opportunity in the world to see. So brashly, he decided to leave…he left everything."

Kagome didn't need her mother to say it vocally; she saw it in her eyes. He had left her. That was way too much information for her to process at that moment. She held up her hands in front of her then put both of her hands on her mother's shoulders. "Mom…I'm sorry. I really would love to hear more about him and the gang you used to hang out with in high school but I am about to fall asleep on my feet. Please let me go to bed. _Please_."

Mrs. Higurashi pulled her daughter close and gave her a tight hug. After a moment, she pulled back and pushed some hair out of Kagome's face. "My beautiful daughter…Kagome, please understand I'm only looking out for you. I don't expect you to understand that completely now…but one day when you have your own children, which I hope is _not_ soon, you will understand." She kissed Kagome's forehead and gave her a smile. "Go to sleep Kagome. I'll see you in the morning."

Kagome nodded and quickly made her escape up the steps. Just about slamming the door off of its hinges, she let out a deep sigh. She shook her head and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top and quickly changed her clothes. She looked into the mirror as she began to comb her hair with the comb from her vanity. The bruises had yet to heal that she had received and the scar on her chin would take a few weeks to begin to clear. She closed her eyes and put down her comb before turning away from her reflection. It repulsed her, what she saw. When she saw herself in the mirror, she saw a girl who had allowed a man to do this to her…she had been weak; she had gone down without a fight. 'He could have killed me…he could have….' she bit her lip so hard she could taste blood as she sat down on her bed. Naraku had nearly raped her. If InuYasha hadn't shown up in time…. she shook her head and looked to a picture on her dresser of her, Sango and Rin from over the summer when they went to the beach. 'How does Rin do it? How does she move on day-to-day with what that bastard did to her? How can she still smile, laugh…how does she still live like everything is okay? Naraku hardly touched me…he didn't even do a quarter of the things to me that he's done to Rin…and I feel so filthy.' She wrapped her arms around her and looked out her window into the darkness of night. When she had woken up in the hospital and after she had gotten home, she had taken a scolding hot bath. She had tried to rub away the feeling, rub away the memories…but as hard as she scrubbed, she felt just as dirty.

She looked at her pillows as if they were foreign objects…she had avoided sleeping at all costs since she had woken up. Seventy-two hours with little more then half hour naps that always ended in her waking up in a sweat with a worried InuYasha staring down at her was beginning to catch up with her.

That was the other catch. She only slept when she was with him. Now her mother had crushed that idea. She made a face and laid down on her back to stare up at the ceiling. She missed his arms around her at night; she missed being able to roll over at night to find his arms only tightening their embrace. She missed being able to lay her head on his naked chest and listening to his heartbeat. She missed being that close to him. She missed him.

Looking back over the past three days made her tired. Never in her life had life dragged by so slow. Maybe it was because she had not slept for over three days, maybe it was because her friends were now MIA…well, Rin was next to Sesshoumaru every day which Kagome had joined her for to keep her company, and Sango...well…Sango and Miroku had made a few guest appearances at the hospital to see how things were going but other then for that were as illusive as a Yeti. The thought made Kagome smile. But there was more to why she was tired. She had yet to be able to close her eyes without seeing _his_: those red soulless monstrosities. When he was looming over her…when he was trying to…when she looked into his eyes she was death…she saw a soulless beast that didn't care about anything or anyone. She saw the bleak abyss of nothing and _that_ terrified her. She took a deep breath and put her head back. The events of the past days circled through her brain and demanded her attention like a screaming child. All she needed to do was close her eyes to watch everything play over and over.

_Kagome gave up the sleeping act when she heard InuYasha break down next to her. Hearing his sobs in the empty room broke her of her self-induced rest. It had been true…she had been up and down a couple times, only leaving her eyes open long enough to get some water and use the bathroom; other then for that, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, she was sedated. But truth be told, she had chosen not to open her eyes. The truth hurt…and it hurt like a bitch. With her eyes open, she had to deal with the reality of what happened; yet with her eyes closed, she had to see it. She had to watch what could have happened, what didn't happen and then what did happen. She wasn't sure which was more painful; the truth that InuYasha had been with another women, granted under trickery, while she was nearly raped or the fact that he nearly got himself killed while trying to save her. Either way…any of the truths…ended with them now. She had woken up to the conscious level about twenty-four hours after she blacked out in the locker room. She had heard her mother calling to her…she had heard Souta and InuYasha whispering to her other side. Knowing that Souta was okay, that her mother was alive and that InuYasha was there made everything okay. She used nearly all of her strength to give the gathered masses a small smile and take a few sips of water before letting herself fall back asleep. At not point had her mother left her side…or left InuYasha alone in the room with her. But now…now she could not sense her mother in the room but she knew InuYasha was next to her. She could hear his heartbeat; she could hear his labored breath. But what struck her were his sobs. He was crying for her…crying to her to wake up. She swallowed hard before opening her eyes to meet his golden orbs. What she saw broke her heart even further. He looked so tired, so worn out, and so miserable sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head lowered onto her mattress with one hand holding onto her hand lightly. She gave his hand a squeeze and his head shot up off the mattress. Their eyes met and he smiled for the first time in forty-eight hours. _

"_Yash…"_

_InuYasha leaned down and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips lightly. "Don't talk, Kag, you need your strength. Everything is okay…Souta is fine as is your mother…Naraku's in jail under Ryen's orders. Apparently Ryen worked for an outside police group so Naraku's really fucked…he's done." He rested his forehead against hers then nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Letting out a sigh of relief, he just about whispered, "I was so worried, Kagome. I though…I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry. He nearly…" he shook his head and closed his eyes. _

_Kagome could feel his tears falling onto her cheeks and she brought her left hand up to rub one of his ears under his red bandana. "I'm…okay…"_

_InuYasha pulled away from her touch and looked down at her. "Kagome…he nearly…if I hadn't...I'm sorry. If I wasn't so fucking addicted to those damn cigarettes…they drugged me Kag…they…I though…I nearly…god I'm sorry…" he swallowed hard, obviously trying to ward off tears and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Kag…I was a fool. I never should have…everything…everything that happened…that morning, the shit in science…I'm so sorry." He leaned down and buried his head in her hair that was fanned about behind her on the pillow. Speaking in a muffled whisper he said, "I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you to that bastard! When I saw you…I lost it. I thought I would never get a chance to say I'm sorry. I was so stupid, Kagome. I was so stupid to do what I did in science…I was stupid to take it that far. I'm sorry…god I'm sorry Kagome."_

_Kagome rolled her head to meet his and gently kissed away the tears that soaked his cheek. She hushed him and laid her lips gently on his. "Shush, Yash…it's okay…I'm okay…"_

_InuYasha sat up and gave her a rather critical stare. "The hell you are, Kagome. Stop lying to me…I know…I saw what he…" his eyes darkened with a burning hatred as he ran a hand carefully down her cheek, "I thought…when I got in there…that I was to late…that he…"he pulled back and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head slowly, "there was so much blood, Kagome, so much blood. Your face…his hands…I thought he killed you. I almost killed him there…then I realized you were still alive. But it all happened for a reason, I guess…why I didn't kill him. If I had…then Rin…" he paused as his eyes widened to stare down at Kagome. He licked his lips as he met her confused eyes. "…You don't know."_

_Kagome wanted to sit up straight…the look on Inuyasha's face was not a good sign. She coughed out as loud as she could manage, which was hardly a dull whisper, "what happened? What's wrong?"_

_InuYasha sighed and kissed her forehead. "It's a long story. Don't worry…everyone is okay. I'll explain it after we get you out of here."_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes but agreed to the though. She wanted to get out of the hospital fast but as long as everyone was okay…that was all that really mattered. She hadn't a clue about Sesshoumaru._

_The following forty-eight hours were some of the longest of her life. She thought the day she met InuYasha in school was bad…this was far worse. She had to answer questions about what happened…she had to tell the story over and over in vivid detail to the doctors, to her mother, to police, to reporters…to everyone on the face of the freakin' planet. News reporters were nearly breaking down her door to get questions and comments from the battered girl. That's when things got a little odd. _

_Kagome had been sleeping, dozing actually, around noontime when she heard her people arguing at her door. She opened her eyes to find her mother standing guard in front of her bed and a man in a trench coat having a rather heated argument with a bunch of reporters that looked like they could have been from CNN©. It took her a moment to realize that the man in the trench coat was Ryen but what got her for some reason, she was almost positive that it had been Sesshoumaru. Everything about his actions and his posture…his attitude and his ability to get rid of the reporters with a couple harsh words and a cold glare. She quickly shut her eyes before anyone noticed she was awake but listened intently. Only after the reporters were gone did Ryen stand down and return to the room. He spoke to her mother in a tone she would not expect from a man like him. It was lighter…more emotional…almost affectionate. _

"_Kauai, they aren't going to just go away. Kagome is going to need to speak to them…"_

_Mrs. Higurashi sighed deeply and looked over her shoulder at the form of her broken daughter. She hadn't been able to say much to her…she sat by Kagome's bed and cried for nearly a day straight. Only after Kagome opened her eyes did she stop crying. InuYasha had shown up a little after ten o'clock PM the day she had been admitted. Nurses told her that he had brought her to the ER with Miroku, who was treated for his infected bullet wound in his arm, and Sango. She also got downwind of the rumor that Rin had been brought in by Sesshoumaru not more then a half hour later but was counted as a DOA _(dead on arrival_). Yet she had seen Rin herself earlier that day, walking around in a daze over Sesshoumaru, but walking never the less. InuYasha was out of sorts as well when he arrived to the room. He had washed up at home apparently and demanded to stay the night next to her. After a long argument with the nurses, guards and Kagome's mother, he had done so. When Ryen had shown up the next morning,, InuYasha avoided him at all costs…he had even stepped out of the room to go check on his brother, who was at the end of the hallway, after a stern glower to the man. Now she was with her daughter and the stranger…but was he? Did twenty-three years apart make them strangers? She sighed and put a hand to her forehead and sat down next to Kagome. "Ryen…I'm not letting them talk to her until she is ready to talk."_

_Ryen squatted down next to Mrs. Higurashi and stared out at the women from behind his black shades. "Kauai…"_

_Mrs. Higurashi shook her head sternly and glared back at the man. "She was almost raped Ryen…"_

_Ryen hesitantly put a hand on the woman's knee and looked her in the eyes. "I know…I know what happened, I know what almost happened. She is going to have to tell her story; she can't escape that, just like Rin is going to have to tell hers. Both girls are in for a long trek, Mrs. Higurashi…"_

_Kauai made a face to the man…a face that seemed almost pained by the formality. She swallowed hard and broke the stare they had found themselves in to look at her daughter. "I love her, Ryen. She's my child. I'm not going to throw her to the wolves."_

_Ryen shook his head, a small wry forming on his mouth; "I never said anything about giving her to the wolves. I'm trying to make you understand though that they are going to want ever detail."_

_Kauai frowned and tapped her foot against the floor. "They will have to wait."_

_Ryen sighed and stood slowly, "are you forgetting how vicious the press is?"_

_Kauai's eyes darkened as she looked up at the man slowly. "No…I remember."_

_Ryen held her gaze for a moment then looked to the girl in the bed. His tone changed…as if he was speaking of events long past…long dead; it was as if his plain of reality had shifted. When he spoke, his words were rasp and filled with raw emotion. "So do I."_

_It was a tone that made her head whirl. What was with this guy? What did he remember? She couldn't open her eyes to see them but she could just about imagine the expressions on their faces. Their words were like lyrical pictures…so depictive, so unrefined. She frowned as she felt the medication overpowering her ability to stay awake. She wanted to hear what she was missing…and she knew she was missing something big. She fell asleep, regardless of how much she didn't want to, minutes later. _

_When she woke up, Ryen was gone and InuYasha was back with a very depicted scowl set on his face. Kagome blinked once and gave the boy a smile. "Hey."_

_Inuyasha's scowl vanished in seconds as he nearly jumped out of his chair. He tightened his grasp on her left hand, something she had been unaware of him holding, and he gave her a honest smile. "Hey yourself. You've been asleep for a while now."_

_Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes with their joint hands. "How long?"_

_InuYasha looked to the wall at the clock and frowned. "About twelve hours. We've been fighting off reporters left and right. They all want to talk to you and Sesshoumaru…not like the bastard can say anything anyway. Needless to say, at midnight, the hospital staff began breaking out the pitchforks and torches to chase them away."_

_Kagome laughed dully and put her head on his hand. "Where did you go?"_

_InuYasha narrowed his eyes and seemed rather confused. "When? I've been here."_

_Kagome shifted her weight in the bed and sat up slowly. It hurt to move a lot, mostly because of her bruises but it felt good to be able to get a new position. She knew her muscles needed to be moved. "I was awake before but only my mom and Ryen were her." with a little more of her spirit returning, she sat up more. " Yeah, okay, InuYasha, can you explain to me why I thought Ryen was Sesshoumaru? I really thought he was! And why was he talking to my mom like he knew her?"_

_InuYasha stiffened his back and seemed to grow very uncomfortable. He let out a rather rough cough and looked to the side. "I…don't know." She watched him digest the news she had fed him about Ryen…but there was something else. There was something on top of that bothering him. _

_Kagome licked her lips and stared harder at him. He was hiding something; she saw it in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't know?"_

_InuYasha nodded once, ending the debate without another word. He kissed her gently and ran a hand over her cheek, and with a grimace, began the next topic that needed to be talked about. "Doctors want to speak to you…they…uhh…talked to me already, trying to get details for some exams they had to perform." He looked very frazzled as he spoke and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm…err…sorry…it well…uhh…yeah, sorry."_

_Kagome's eyes widened as she grabbed his hand. "What tests? What did you have to tell them?"_

_InuYasha tired to pull his hand away then sighed heavily. "I don't know what the tests entailed of…but I know they had to do them because of…what happened." he bit his lip and squirmed more in his chair, "don't you think your mom should tell you these things?"_

_Kagome only glowered at him._

_InuYasha held up his free hand and widened his eyes. "Okay, okay. Uhh…I know they had to perform a rape test…but to do so they needed to know if you…well…you know…engaged in sexual activities in the prior forty eight hours…to know if…uhh…" his cheeks reddened at the memory of the awkward time. He had to sit in front of Kagome's mother, one doctor, two nurses, one cop and Ryen and give details of their last sexual encounter, the day before the attack…in the bathroom at the hut and then upon further explicit questions, had to go into more uncomfortable, to say the least, details of that night in the car and the morning in science. The tension in the air in that room couldn't have been broken under any earthly means. And the glares he got from her mother…he had decided that if Mrs. Higurashi ever left the two of them in a room together alone hell would freeze over. But that was not the worst part. Ryen's glare never left him as he told the whole story, he could feel the man's eyes trained on him the whole time burning with what felt like disappointment. That made him more uncomfortable then Kagome's mom. _

_Kagome sat upright and glared at InuYasha, her eyes nearly falling out of her head. "Are you serious?"_

_InuYasha nodded once and gave her another apologetic look, "I'm sorry…but I wasn't going to lie, not when it comes to your health. I mean…I still don'…I'm not sure…well…Kagome…he didn't, did he?"_

_Kagome swallowed and looked away from InuYasha. Somehow, even in the presence of the one man she loved with all her heart, speaking of that bastard made her skin crawled. "No, he didn't."_

_InuYasha reached over and laid a hand on her cheek and turned her slowly to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her lips, seemingly knowing what thoughts passed through her mind. _

_A cough from the door interrupted the two's moment. Standing in the doorway was a half relieved, half pissed off mother. She walked to her daughter's side and put a hand to her forehead. After being satisfied that she did not have a fever she pulled back. "Kagome…" she leaned down and hugged her daughter. Then came the doctors. _

_In seventy-two hours, she repeated her story twenty two times. Five times for the doctors, seven time the police, one time for her mother and InuYasha, who seethed for hours afterwards, once for Ryen who remained stoic throughout the account yet she could see anger pulling at his face, five times for newspaper reporters and three times for news channels. InuYasha and Ryen had protected Rin, at Kagome's urging, from the 'wolves' and Ryen had insisted that no one was to speak to her until a guardian could be reached; all the while knowing that was impossible. It bought them time; time to hope Sesshoumaru would wake up, time to decide a cover story for Rin's recovery…time to decide what needed to be said. Kagome had chosen to speak to the reporters, her mother tried to stop her but she put on her best faked smile and had done a brilliant job at her speech. She had told them of her experience with Naraku at the clubs and in the locker room. she politely answered questions regarding her 'lewd' behavior in science class with InuYasha and calmly disgarded any thoughts that she wanted to be in that situation with Naraku. When a rather insistent reporter asked why she felt that way, she simply replied, 'he's been raping my best friend…he made her life hell for over a year…what kind of person do you take me for? Do you have friends?' when she man nodded, she blinked once and smiled, 'then you should understand my hatred for him.' Ryen cut him off from any more questions with a heavy glower of promised threats of physical pain if her persisted. She had been obviously grateful for that. _

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. She leaned forward and put her head into her hands. She couldn't cry…something inside of her would not let her. She wanted to…god did she want to cry for what happened…to her, to everyone. No one came out of this battle unscathed; she had the mental terrors of what could have happened, InuYasha had the guilt of letting what happened happen, Miroku and Sango had felt useless as they sat to the side watching their friends deal with reality, Sesshoumaru was unconscious and facing a comatose like state and Rin…Rin was the one facing the hardest struggle. Granted, Naraku was behind bars and she had been reassured he was getting the same treatment she had been dealt for half a year yet it didn't numb the pain. She had to deal with the fact that it was over…which had its relief's and reflections, and she had to cope with the thought for five days that Sesshoumaru may not wake up. 'at least he is okay now…he'll recover.' Kagome had tried to spend as much time with Rin as she could manage but it was little comfort to either of them. Reality weighted heavily on their shoulders, burying them into the dark depths of life. Those thoughts had kept her awake at night…that and the fact that she feared to sleep. She had been popping Dayquil pills and stackers to keep her energy levels through the roof. She had formed an addiction to cappuccino and lattes…anything with caffeine in it really. InuYasha had coaxed her to sleep a couple times, while they sat with Rin, on his lap but those naps only lasted twenty minutes or so until something would wake her up.

Unfortunately for her, sleep was not an option this night. Her eyelids grew heavy within moments of lying down. Kagome gave in to the weight and prayed to the gods, 'please, let me just sleep tonight. I don't want to see anything except the back of my eyelids. I just want a dreamless sleep.' She wasn't sure if she would be able to watch any more replays of the past days. If she saw his face again, she was sure she would scream. In a matter of seconds, she fell into a restless sleep, and in that dark sleep she dreamt dark dreams.

_Kagome followed InuYasha through the dark hospital hallways with a small mischievous grin plastered to her face. It was nine o'clock on Friday night; they had just left Sesshoumaru's room to head for her house. Since her mother had imposed 'the rules' she had to sleep at her own house, in her own bed…alone. 'She thinks she is going to stop us that way…' she laughed as InuYasha turned suddenly into a dark bathroom. He pressed to the wall immediately inside of the room and forced his lips against hers in a fiery bruising kiss. _

_ (evil lemon)_

_InuYasha reached behind him and fumbled with the locks while trying not to break apart the kiss. Finally he heard the click and smiled, turning his attention back to the girl in front of him. He ran a hand down her neck while he kissed her and then traced over her chest. He kneaded her breasts through her shirt before reaching down and pulling the cotton material of her shirt over her head. She lifted her arms with his tug as her grin grew into a smile. InuYasha let one of her arms fall back to her side yet pinned one hand in his to the wall above her head. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and pushed her head to the side. "I want you…"_

_Kagome moaned her undistinguishable response into his ear as he nipped at her neck. She groaned in pleasure as his mouth moved down her neck, leaving a trail of dark marks as he traveled. Her hands tugged at his zipper as he worked magic on her neck._

_&&&(!&!&!&! _**(edited, as always…go to media miner and type in curse of the dragon under InuYasha fan fic to find mine and make sure you're under the rating on Nc-17.)**

_InuYasha slid one hand under her green skirt and between with one brandished claw, sliced her underwear clean off her body. He removed his hand from between her legs and wrapped it around her waist. He lifted her clear off the floor and pushed her into the wall, forcing her legs to wrap around his hips. _

_Kagome let out a yelp that was lost in his mouth and he took the moment to shove his tongue into her mouth. she shot her head forward to stare into his amber eyes. _

_Only…it was not now Inuyasha's eyes she found herself confronted by…they were the soulless vindictive eyes of Naraku. She tried to scream but he only shoved his tongue deeper into her mouth. She felt herself gagging and tried to push him away. One hand was still being pressed against the wall and her other hand was lost behind him somewhere. She tried to break away from him, get him off of her, but he would not relent. She could hear someone screaming…someone behind her…in front of her…somewhere from the room. she heard someone scream, 'please save me!' she could swear she heard someone call out to InuYasha. The sheer piercing tone of it was enough to make her cringe and slam her eyes closed._

Kagome sat up in her bed, still hearing the screaming. The sound was coming from everywhere…every nook in her room radiating off her walls like a sonic boom. It took her a long moment to realize the near glass-shattering scream was coming from her own mouth. She felt tears streaming her cheeks and realized her body was drenched in sweat. She felt her heart hammering in her chest and was having a difficult problem catching her breath. She choked over another breath before she finally stopped screaming into the dark of the night…at the figures of her dreams. it was only a dream…a dream gone wrong…a memory gone wrong.

It only took a second to get a response from the slumbering household. Her door nearly flew off its hinges as a figure ran inside, holding what looked like in the moonlight to be a baseball bat. The moonlight danced off its polished wooden surface then illuminated Souta's half befuddled, half terrified face. He took a deep breath, glaring in all directions of the room before reaching to Kagome's dresser to turn on the light.

Kagome sat on her bed, clutching her blanket in one hand that covered half of her chest, her other placed firmly over her heart. Her hair stuck in clumps to the sweat on her temples and cluttered at her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, filled with an unrelenting panic. She took a few deep breaths, starting at Souta as if he were a stranger before letting out one deeper sigh. It took everything in her power to keep from shattering into a mess of screams and sobs at that point. She was shaking with every motion she attempted to make as she attempted to calm her brother.

Souta put the bat down immediately and took two steps towards his sister. He knew what Naraku tried to do. he knew that he had succeeded with Rin. The whole school knew and had been a horrendous gossip mill. He had gotten suspended his first day back, on Thursday, for getting into a fistfight with one boy who had mouthed off about what he did not know. Needless to say, that shut the freshman up real fast. But he had seen what his sister had become, he knew she was headed for a meltdown, and he had a gut feeling that it was now. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

Footsteps echoed in the hallway as her mother quickly appeared in her doorway, her pink bathrobe nearly falling off her frame. She looked almost as frazzled as Souta. "Kagome, what's the matter? I heard you…" her face fell as her eyes took in the scene before her.

Kagome's eyes landed on her mother and she snapped. Tears instantly sprang from her eyes as she jumped out of her covers and off her bed. She flung herself full force into her mother's chest and began to sob. "Mama…I…he…god mama…."

Souta bit his bottom lip and looked to the floor. He didn't want them to see the tears that were forming in his own eyes as he looked to the bat. He was sure that Kagome was in trouble…that Naraku…. He shook his head slowly and followed his in sister's steps a little slower. He had been released from the prison the minute they had Naraku in custody. He had to admit, for being in such a dire situation, nothing bad had happened. Ryen had made sure of that at least. The man sat with Souta many days in the integration rooms, chatting over pizza and soda about sports and movies. When other cops would pass by, he would ask random questions of Kagome and her friends or of InuYasha and his brother. Needless to say, Souta hardly knew anything about it. Without Ryen there, Souta was sure he would have been dead.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter as Kagome threw herself into her arms. This is what she had been waiting for; this was the full force of the storm that Kagome was trapped in. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and felt tears leaking down her own cheeks. "Kagome…oh my baby…" she looked up to see Souta standing a step behind her daughter and she reached out and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. She pulled him into the group hug and cradled both of her children into her chest. "Oh my children…hush…it will be okay…my poor babies…" she lost herself in her own tears as she leaned down and kissed Kagome's head.

Time flew by as Kagome sobbed into her mother's arms. Souta had long broke away and went back to bed, feeling a little more relieved to get that off his chest. But Kagome…no, she was far from done. After what felt like an eternity, Kagome found herself unable to shed any more tears. She resulted to dry heaving and choking on what would account for sobs without the waterworks. She had excused herself twice from the room to vomit in the bathroom because her stomach had heaved so hard. Her mother, growing tired in her own mind, helped Kagome stand and gave her what she hoped would be construed as a reassuring smile. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight, Kagome, with me. Maybe you'll be more comfortable…"

Kagome shook her head, her sobs continuing to rack her body. She took a long moment to finally choke out, "no…no mama. Thank you…" she sniffed again and looked up to her mother's face. "Go…get rest…I'll be…" she closed her eyes as another fit of sobs tried to overpower her body.

Mrs. Higurashi clicked her teeth and shook her head, planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "No, Kagome, don't worry about me. I'm here for you...I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome swallowed hard and shook her head slowly, sniffing again. "I'll be okay, please…I don't want to keep you awake."

Mrs. Higurashi ran a hand down her daughter's cheeks and walked her slowly to her bed. She tucked Kagome in and kissed her forehead again. "Kagome…I don't want to leave you like this…"

Kagome gave her mother a small smile and gave her a small nod, "I'm okay mama…it was a dream." She nodded once and repeated the words quietly, "only a dream…"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Kagome…do you want to talk about it?"

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes. "I love you, mama."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly and stood slowly. "I love you too, Kagome. More then you know. If you need anything, come into my room. Try to get some sleep darling, it's okay…it was only a dream."

Kagome controlled her sobs enough to give the effect to look as if she had dozed off. Kagome's mother lingered in the doorway before closing the door behind her and trudging back to her room in her own mess of tears. Kagome waited to hear her mother's door close before sniffing again, starting anew with more unshed tears. Sobs overwhelmed her as her dream repeated itself over and over in her mind, screaming to her to watch, to pay attention, to believe it. She pulled her knees to her chest and slowly began to rock back and forth; silent bawls racking her body. 'It didn't happen…he didn't…he wasn't there. It was not Naraku I was with…he…I…no…. That did not happen. He didn't do that…' she closed her eyes as tears began to stream down her face. No matter how much she could convince herself, no matter how many times she knew that she did not have interactions like that with Naraku, she had been forced to watch it over and over. She shuddered once as chills raked her body; she was cold and hot at the same time…everything was blurry. She swallowed hard but could not control the sobs. She merely rode out the waves, trying to keep herself breathing evenly. At this point, nothing could comfort her. The night before, when she made the mistake to close her eyes, she had entered in a fit of sobs that nearly suffocated her from her lack of air. She was reaching that point again.

She wasn't sure if god had heard her cries…or if he was really her guardian angel in disguise, but as Kagome began to lose herself to the darkness in her heart, as she began to give up and give in to the sobs, she felt her bed dip in weight distribution. Two arms immediately enveloped her; one around her shoulders the other around her waist. She felt herself being turned around and lifted onto a lap. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was holding her. She buried her head in the chest she knew so well and began to sob again. A hand brushed the hair from her face as tears tumbled down her cheeks and she felt a set of lips brush against her flesh. "…Yash…"

InuYasha kissed the top of Kagome's head and hugged her tighter to his chest. It nearly broke his heart to sit outside of her window, listening to her cry and being completely helpless to hold her, to comfort her. He rocked her slowly in his lap, hushing her quietly. "It's okay Kagome, I'm here…it's all okay baby…" he kissed her forehead and leaned her back in his arms. He looked down at her with pain in his eyes. 'That bastard did this…he didn't hurt her half as bad physically as he did mentally.' He felt his forehead crease as he leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. He knew she was hurting…he could see it in her eyes and could hear it in her voice. He knew Rin had tried to talk to her about it but Rin was in a world of her own as it was. Both girls were hurting and to ask them to fix each other was pointless.

Kagome sniffed and opened her eyes to see the amber expression she loved so much. "InuYasha…don't leave…please."

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "never…I will never leave you again Kagome, I promise."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out one last welled up sob. "It…I saw…" she swallowed hard she straightened herself up in his lap and put her head against his shoulder. "The day…in the bathroom…I saw it again…only…"

InuYasha winched and felt his ears flatten to his head. 'Damnit to hell. I caused this…yet again, me being unable to control myself…I caused this.' he pushed his nose against her cheek and kissed her lightly. "I'm sorry…we shouldn't have…"

Kagome blinked slowly and shook her head sternly, "no, InuYasha. I don't regret us doing that…" she blushed slightly and blinked again, "I just…I had a dream about it…and…but…halfway through it wasn't you…" her voice left her as her eyes filled with tears again. she didn't want him to think bad of her…and every part of her heart knew he wouldn't but her brain was trying to push logic over instinct.

InuYasha leaned down and as Kagome closed her eyes, kissed each eyelid gently. "Don't Kagome…it wasn't him. He's never…he will never touch you. You hear me missy? Never. It was me…I was with you that whole wonderful time." he kissed her nose then her lips. "I love you baby…I love you so much."

Kagome smiled and returned the kiss before lifting her head she pulled herself from his lap and laid down on the bed. "Lay with me?"

InuYasha nodded once before sliding down next to her. He pulled his shirt from his body and kicked off his shoes. He pulled her onto his chest and wrapped both arms around the small of her back, holding her tight enough to fulfill the fear that if he let her go, she would vanish. "I won't leave until you're asleep."

Kagome shook her head, lifting up to look down at him. A look of sheer panic danced through her eyes. "Please…don't leave me."

InuYasha looked deep into her eyes before slowly nodded. "All right baby…I'll stay for the night. Just close your eyes Kag, I'll protect you." he paused then smiled. Her breath had already evened out in its pace. She was fast asleep. He shook his head slowly, his eyes taking in all of her. She had dark circles under her bloodshot and puffy eyes and ugly yellow purple bruises darkening on both cheeks. The scar on her chin had healed a little but was still sinister in its own form. It broke his heart to see her like this…so shattered, so defenseless.

InuYasha closed his eyes and thanked the Kami's that he had chosen to do a little reconnaissance instead of going home that night. He had parked the Porsche around the corner and had taken refuge in the tree next to Kagome's window. He had made up his mind at that point that if anyone tired to get to Kagome…that if anything happened to Kagome that night, he would have moved her into his house and no force on earth or the heavens could stop him. He had just about fallen asleep when Kagome's scream had knocked him off the branch he had been resting on. He recovered from the fall with a loud entourage of curses before jumping to her window, intent on disemboweling whatever dared to wake his mate. What he saw nearly ripped his heart out of his chest. Souta was standing numbly in the middle of his sister's room watching the girl break down into her mother's chest. He felt his ears fall to his head as he moved back to his branch, as the mourning became a family affair. A part of him was jealous of the sight before…he wanted to be the one to comfort the girl, he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss away her pain. He wanted to make her better yet he sat by unable to do anything but watch. That alone nearly destroyed him. Finally her mother left her side and he took that as his queue to move him.

InuYasha kissed the top of Kagome's head then put his cheek against it. 'I'm sorry baby…god I'm sorry. How could I let this happen to you? Why couldn't I protect you? Why you…of all the people for such a fate to befall…why you…why Rin? Why the two girls in the world who are so unselfish?" he clenched his jaw and tightened his grip around her back. 'I'll make it up to you Kagome…even if it takes the rest of my life.' He leaned down and buried his face in her hair and kissed her head. 'I promise.' Closing his eyes, he found solace in his first peaceful nights rest in a week.

-Well, it looks like you guys are got a nice long chapter today because I have been sitting in ft. Lauderdale airport now for seven hours (make that nine by time I'm done)…so that means seven hours of writing this out. Woo-hoo. OH OH, and even more of the joy, my flight was delayed because of SNOW. SNOW? Q'est que c'est? I have been in the Caribbean now for this past week and it's been 83 and partly cloudy (go fig). now I have to go home to SNOW??? Damnit to hell…and won't you know it, as I'm rereading the story, I have to evacuate the freakin airport…fire drill! Can you imagine that? GOD!!! Baka's run this airport, I'm sure of it. And don't get me started on Air Canada!


	41. Dispositions

Curse of the dragon 

-Acidic content a hoy' maties…

Chapter 41 dispositions

Kagome yawned as she slowly opened her eyes to the soothing rumbling she felt beneath her chest. At first she was slightly confused as to two things; what was she sleeping on that was soft and yet not at the same time and the second thing was why was it vibrating. It only took her a moment to realize it was InuYasha who was…purring? She smiled and lifted her head from under his chin to stare up to his gorgeous face. His eyes were screwed shut but she could tell he was awake. She leaned forward, feeling refreshed for the first time in week, and kissed the bottom of his chin. 'I could wake up with him like this for the rest of my life.' A small smile danced across her face delicately as she strummed her fingers on his bare chest. "So is that my personal alarm clock?"

InuYasha grinned without opening his eyes and tightened his grasp on the small of the girls back. He had been watching her sleep for over two hours…staring down at the angel that he had been blessed with. The only thought that bombarded his mind for those two hours was a simple yet unanswerable one; 'what have I done to be blessed with her?' He believed, in his heart, he would never know. When Kagome began to stir, he had closed his eyes to see what she would do. He was pleased with her reaction to his presence still being there. That was one thing that worried him, though. If her mother found him there…after explicitly stating time and time again upon Kagome's awakening in the hospital, that they were not to spend the nights in each other's company…what would she do? That still made InuYasha smirk, 'she thinks all we do is shag…well, in part she's right.' He let the grin slide into his trademark cocky smirk and shrugged his shoulders to her question. "I like to think so."

Kagome lightly scoffed and kissed him again gently on the lips. "Is that so?"

InuYasha moaned under the soft lips of his lover and in return kissed her back. "Is that mine?" he paused for a moment and his smirk grew, "alarm clock I mean."

Kagome giggled lightly and pulled up to look down at him. Mimicking his cocky tone, she parroted, "I like to think so."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and opened his right eyes. "Then I think I need to take you home with me so I can get that every morning."

Kagome blushed and kissed him again before resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha gave the girl a quizzical stare before cautiously asking, "for what?"

Kagome smiled and rubbed her cheek along his shoulder blade. "For being here with me…for being you…"

InuYasha blinked, obvious shock washing over his face like waves on a beach. "i…Kagome…" obvious adornment colored his tone as he stared at the angel in his arms. He blinked slowly as the smirk fell away from his face and was replaced by a gracious smile and ran a hand through her hair before arching his back forcing her to sit up. She reluctantly did so, and straddled his waist to look down at him. He traced her cheekbone with the tips of his fingers while looking deep into her eyes with an awe-stuck look encompassing his face. "Kagome, no one has ever, ever said anything like that to me." he let out a small sigh and shook his head slowly. "Every day I fall more and more in love with you, you know that right?"

Kagome smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips. "I love you too."

InuYasha laughed, his bravado returning in full force and latched one arm around her neck. "You better." he pulled her back down to his mouth and kissed her harder, letting his tongue trace her lips before gently slipping it inside of her mouth. He could smell her scent spike and he grinned. He worked her lips slowly and passionately between his, nipping and sucking on of the two appendages lovingly. After a moment, he pulled back and guided her head down to rest on his chest. Guilt was beginning to overtake him again and that, remembering the night before…remembering why he was in her bed, did not help. As much as he hated himself for uttering the words, he managed to spew out, "we shouldn't…"

Kagome blinked a few times and sighed into his neck, her warm breath on his neck sending goose bumps up and down his body. At first an irrational pang of fear shot through her body telling her he was rejecting her for being tainted…for having come so close to being touched by the enemy. Another irrational rant was screaming at her that he didn't want her anymore…that he had conquered and moved on. Feeling his body shift beneath hers as her breath assaulted the follicles on his neck, she let her lips glide over his neck. She could just about feel him stifle the moan building in the back of his throat. She smiled, realizing she wasn't being rejected and gently but alluringly grinded her hips against his. "Why? Why should we not do that?"

InuYasha groaned as she teased him and hissed in pleasure as her tongue gently lapped at his pulse. He could feel muscles in his body constricting that should not be reacting. 'Christ, I can't jump her just like normal. She was nearly raped by that son of a bitch! I'm not going to…I can't just let that slide. I don't want to push her!' he took a deep breath and gently pushed on her shoulders, pulling her head back slightly from his neck. "Kagome…come on…last night…you're not…I don't think we should…"

Kagome smiled maliciously and pulled away from his hand and resumed sucking at his pulse, letting one of her hands trace his biceps and her other hand trace over his chest muscles and six pack. "I don't want to think about last night." She pushed her hips against his rapidly hardening member and looked down at the boy, a primal pleasure and desire dancing dangerously through the chocolate brown of her eyes. She stared down at the boy beneath her as she sat up to fully straddle his waist and began to sway back and forth to the inaudible music that played in her head, tempting him to join her in the wilds of her mind. "It's my turn to want, Yash."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in sheer shock as he watched the vixen before him ensnare him in her trap. He licked his suddenly dry lips and stared up and down at the girl on his waist. His eyes just about fell out of his head as she reached down and pulled off her top. His brain went into overload and before he knew it, he had flipped them over to have Kagome beneath him, her hands pinned over her head by one of his, his mouth sealed against hers and his other hand working on pulling off his pants. Kagome laughed and worked her hands free only to rake her nails down his back with a sexy grin plastered to her face.

Kagome broke off the kiss he had sealed them to and began sucking at his neck. "Please Yash…."

InuYasha gave the girl an agitated look, trying to emphasize he was working as fast as he could at his clothing. Better that the zipper got stuck though; he came to realize seconds later.

Kagome groaned as she began to tug at his jeans zipper then froze at the one thing that she should have known she was going to hear.

A rather stern cough followed by an all to chipper voice called from her doorway, "Kagome…breakfast is ready…I was going to wake you up but I see someone beat me to it. Come downstairs…and bring InuYasha with you."

Kagome cringed and slammed her eyes shut; she was sure InuYasha did the same, as her mother walked away from the door, slamming it behind her. She hadn't even heard it open…just how long was her mother standing there. She suddenly dawned on a mental image of her mother standing there, kitchen apron around her waist, oven mitts on both hands, gawking at the half naked teens on the bed. A week ago she would have been mortified…five days ago it would have been the end of her world. But now, after everything that happened? Kagome began to giggle then broke into an all out laugh.

InuYasha stared at the girl under his form and raised eyebrow. He shook his head slowly and swung his leg over her hips and sat on the edge of her bed. 'This is not good.' "Kagome…" he scowled and sighed again. 'Just what we fucking need…more shit from her mom.' He reached over and handed Kagome her shirt, trying to advert his eyes from the temptation that lingered in front of his eyes. He fought down the screaming idiot in the back of his brain yelling, 'you always got science to make up for it!' he cleared his throat and asked, "Uhh…Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome couldn't stop laughing at the image stood gawking in her mind. She couldn't get away from it. At least she was laughing…it was so much better then crying. After another moment of being hysterical, she managed to cough out, "did you…see her face? I can only bet…oh god!" she laughed harder and sat up to try to catch her breath, only to erupt in another fit of giggles.

InuYasha felt a smile tug at his face, even if only for the sheer fact that Kagome was laughing about it. He began to chuckle then broke out into all out laughter as well. "I can imagine…"

The teens laughed at the precarious situation, as they got dressed slowly, avoiding direct looks at each other. Both were still aroused, and they each knew this. It was a dangerous game for them to be this close while being so…needy. Kagome dashed to her dresser and pulled out a bra then slid a tee shirt over her chest. She would take a shower after breakfast if her mother gave her enough time. 'Cheers for another lecture,' she though dramatically as she stepped into sweatpants. She turned and ran straight into a wall of beautiful tanned flesh wrapped around rock hard abs and a beautifully sculpted chest. She made a small gurgling sound in the back of her throat then side stepped to get out of his way. A hand interrupted her path of trajectory, shooting out from her right and pressing gently on her breastbone. Kagome paused and looked down to the hand that rested on her chest then looked up to her immediate left. InuYasha wasn't looking at her but was staring in the mirror with a rather stoic look gracing his face. The times he looked this serious, this serene…he was a dead on resemblance of Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled gently and turned to him.

InuYasha watched Kagome quickly pull on clothes, maybe to ward him off but he failed miserably at it. As she tried to scoot by him, he stopped her. Looking down, he stared into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. Was she afraid, was she worried…did she fear what restrictions her mother would enact now? Was she going to board up Kagome's window? He leaned down, not a trace of hesitation on his face, and kissed Kagome gently on the lips. He kept the kiss quick and to the point before pulling back and giving her a small smile. "Don't worry…I promised I would protect you…and I promise I will protect us. Even if its from your mother…I will take you away from here if you want me to…all you have to do is say when."

Kagome kept her eyes closed, expecting more…praying he wouldn't leave her open and waiting. She heard his words yet the sound of her own blood rushing through her ears droned out the words. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more then for him to throw her against the wall of her bedroom and fuck the daylights out of her. She flicked her tongue out and traced it over her lips, savoring his taste. She slowly opened her eyes to the cocky grin he was giving her. She felt her face flush and she looked away to the door. "I guess we don't have time…"

InuYasha laughed ruefully and scratched behind his ear, "man, and the others say _I'm_ bad. Kaggie, Kaggie, Kaggie, what did I turn you into? From sweet virgin to raging nympho…I've created a monster!"

Kagome's blush darkened as she slowly made her way to the door, swaying her hips with each step, sure that he was staring open mouthed at her ass before pushing her back against her doorframe giving him a small but sexy smile. "I can't help it, you're addictive." She winked before turning on her heels and making her way down the steps, a grin plastered to her face.

InuYasha followed down a few minutes later and paused in the doorway. The scene before him made him grimace. Souta had been eating cereal in a half aware state but had paused mid bite when InuYasha turned into the kitchen, his eyes widening with shock and understanding. Kagome's mother was deadly silent as she sat at the front of the table, staring into yet not reading the newspaper in her hand and Kagome sat staring into her bowl of cereal. He took a deep breath before pointing to the house door behind him. "I uhh…probably should…"

Kagomes mother nearly shouted to him without looking up, "sit."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he plopped down into the table at the other end of the table, furthest from her mother as he could be. He shifted his weight, slightly nervous, before a bowl plopped down in front of his face, followed by two cereal boxes being placed on the table in front of him. He opened his mouth to protest but was silenced when another command was barked from his left by a woman he was not aware had left the head of the table. "Eat."

Kagome looked over at the boy and gave him a small but apologetic smile before staring back down into her bowl.

InuYasha growled but poured himself some cereal and sat back into the chair. He scratched his head and looked towards Souta. "So…Souta…I haven't gotten to talk to you. How have you been?"

Souta shrugged, looking from the boy to his sister and then to his mother before slowly answering, "two day suspension…fist fighting."

InuYasha raised eyebrow and did his best to hide his grin of approval. "So…who won?"

Souta put down his spoon and turned to give the half demon a wide grin, "who do you think?"

InuYasha laughed deeply and reached over and tussled the boy's short hair. "That's my boy."

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat interrupting the conversation and looked to Souta. "Souta dear, I think you should take a shower, being that today will be your first day back to school as well."

Souta groaned but upon getting a second more deadly look from his mother, he quickly yelped and jumped off his chair and scurried up the steps towards the bathroom.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed deeply and washed out Souta's cereal bowls before sitting closer to the other two kids. She looked to the table for a moment then slowly shook her head. "I thought I had made myself clear. What did you say last night Kagome? Crystal clear was the analogy I do believe."

Kagome swallowed hard before pushing her cereal bowl away from her. 'I knew this was coming! Why can't she just leave us alone? If she thinks I'm just gonna stop seeing him…' she shook her head and coughed. "Mama…"

Mrs. Higurashi held up a hand and shook her head, "no, I don't want to hear it."

InuYasha took that moment to sit up and interrupt. "Now hold on…"

Mrs. Higurashi glowered at the boy to shut him up and sighed deeply. "I have tried to be reasonable you two…I have tried everything to keep my head on straight and deal with the two of you. But honestly…Kagome…InuYasha…this is the third time I have walked in on more then I should see my seventeen-year-old daughter doing. I'm done…I am done."

Kagome let out a small huff and threw her hands up. "Mama…you saw how I was last night…you saw and when you left, I was no better. I just wanted you to get some sleep…it's not fair for my problems to keep you up. Fortunately, InuYasha was…" she paused and winched knowing how it was going to sound, "he was in the neighborhood…"

Mrs. Higurashi held up a hand and glared at Kagome, "don't feed me lies Kagome. He was not in the neighborhood…he was in the tree outside your window."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked from InuYasha to her mother, "how did you…but…what?" InuYasha simply rolled his eyes and wished himself anywhere but at that table.

Mrs. Higurashi let a very small and brief smile slip through her stern expression, "as I told you, Kagome, blood runs thick in that family."

InuYasha snapped his attention back to the woman across the table and crossed his arms, scowling at Kagome then at her mother. "Blood runs thick in my family? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kagome looked down and sighed, ignoring the half demon's question and her mothers comment. "Mama, I couldn't stop crying again last night…I thought I was going to throw up again…and then InuYasha was there." She looked up and gave her mother a puppy dog look. "Mama…I can't sleep without him…I need him with me!"

Mrs. Higurashi made a face and tapped her foot, "Kagome, they make teddy bears for that."

Kagome threw her hands up and stood up abruptly from the table. She wanted her mother to understand how she felt…that if she were alone from InuYasha, she would simply die. He was everything to her and to try to make it through a night without his arms…it was inconceivable. Though she was beginning to come to the rapid conclusion that her mother would never understand. "I'm not dealing with this."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her a sarcastic smile and pointed a finger at her, "then you understand how I feel."

Kagome huffed back, "that's fine and dandy…have your rules. I will not sleep in the same bed at InuYasha under this roof…I also will not sleep under this roof. I'll move in with Yash and you won't have to _deal with it_."

Mrs. Higurashi stood with her as well. "No you will not…"

InuYasha sighed loudly and held out a hand towards Mrs. Higurashi, "Now hold on a moment…"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and held up both hands, "I will not tolerate _any_ sneaking around, children. If you two wish to be able to see each other, then it will be done in front here…at _this_ house…in _my_ living room. There will be no sleeping with each other…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and slammed her hands down onto the table; "you cannot just appear after three years of being gone and expect to stick your nose in my business! Fine, you don't want us be with each other here, I can do that. You can't control what I do at school! You can't stop what we do after school!"

Mrs. Higurashi glowered at her daughter. "You want to bet? You don't have a car anymore Kagome, so guess how you will be getting to school. You cannot afford a car on your own Kagome…and don't think I am just going to let you get into a car with him. I will drive you to school and pick you up."

Kagome stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "mother, you can't stop me…"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed scornfully, "I will, Kagome. I will not let you ruin your life!"

InuYasha narrowed eyes and threw in, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Both women turned and yelled at the same time, "Stay out of this!"

InuYasha held up two hands and sat down, his eyes wide in anticipation. "Fuckin bite my balls off why don't you…"

Kagome turned back to her mother and held up two hands, "I can't do this, mom. I love you, but I'm not sacrificing my relationship with Yash. I'm not ten…I don't need parental supervision…"

Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrows, "Kagome, after what I have seen from the two of you, what you need is a chastity belt."

Kagome's mouth dropped open before she turned and walked from the kitchen. "You will not keep us apart!"

Mrs. Higurashi walked to the steps and called up, "I'm not trying to. I'm trying to keep you from…."

Kagome grabbed a skirt and top out of her closet and screamed back down the steps, "…ruining my life? Guess what mom, that's not your decision. I'm old enough to make my own decisions…I've been making them for years. Step back and let me make this one. I'm sorry you forgot what love is but I haven't. And yes…we fuck, so what?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dropped his head onto the table in front of him with a loud thud and an equally loud groan. Kagome had dropped the f-bomb in context in front of her mother. And she was also not down there to protect him from her mother's vindictive wrath. 'What did I turn her into? Where is the princess I knew a week ago?'

Mrs. Higurashi threw InuYasha a look that promised castration before looking up the steps. "Kagome…"

Kagome walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed heavily and turned to look at InuYasha. He had his head buried in his hands at the table. She walked around the table and pulled the chair close to the boy who was trying to hard to become one with her oak table. She took a deep breath and managed a controlled level tone. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha called out from behind his hands with definite embarrassment behind his words. "Yes ma'am?"

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat and gave him an all to sweet smile, "InuYasha…if my daughter attempts to move in with you, I will drag her home, board up her windows and break out my father's demon wards. She is going to stay here. If you kept trying to sneak in her bedroom, I will add sutras to that and board it up as well. You will not…I repeat…will not be caught in another compromising position like that with my daughter again. If someone so much as breathes that you two were engaging in these activities in school, I will take Kagome and move far away…"

InuYasha slammed one hand down onto the table, lifted his head from the wood and glared at the woman. He would respect her wishes in her house…he would keep away from Kagome in her house if need be, but now she was threatening Kagome on the whole. That did not fly at all. "If you try to move, Mrs. Higurashi, with Kagome, I will follow you. I will follow Kagome to the ends of the Earth. Nothing under this sun will keep me from her. I understand, you love her and are attempting to protect her, but think about this real good, ma'am. You are pushing her _away_. She is going to want to leave before she is eighteen…and then you'll have problems. I love her, ma'am…and one day, yes; I think I want to marry her…but what you're doing now…this does not work. I'm sorry things went down this way…but we love each other and you trying to keep us apart…it don't work."

Mrs. Higurashi buried her face in her hands and sighed out, "I don't want to see her hurt, InuYasha. I would die if she were to become pregnant after everything she went though. She fought for her reputation and its like you show up and she throws it all away…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and stood up, "reputation? Who gives a fuck? In ten years, she is going to remember the times we had, not what people thought. Fuck the others…it doesn't matter! We love each other, that's enough." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "for a mother to only think about her daughters reputation above her happiness…is that all that matters to you? What the hell is wrong with you that would make you think that?" he sneered and backed away from the table, "that's disgusting and honestly, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Mrs. Higurashi blinked a few times and sighed, her eyes instantly losing all anger. She shook her head once and closed her eyes. "I sound like an angry soccer mom, don't I?"

InuYasha nodded, taken a little off guard by her sudden mood switch and moved another foot back.

Mrs. Higurashi stood slowly and looked up the steps towards where her daughter was showering, "you're right you know…no one will care what others thought. But my point still stands. I don't want to see her engaging in adult activities until she is ready to." She closed her eyes and looked back at the boy, " you seemed to be instilled with a lot of your father's logic, you know that?"

InuYasha shrugged and turned a little red, "I don't know much about him, like I told you. But if he was anything like I am…" he flushed and looked around uncomfortably.

Mrs. Higurashi gave InuYasha a small shrug before leaning against the doorframe. "No…Sesshoumaru is much more like Inuno then you were…you're more like his brother."

InuYasha opened his mouth to comment before the words died on his lips. His eyes widened and he did a double take of the woman before him. He shook his head and cocked an eyebrow. "His what now?"

Sesshoumaru stretched with one arm then rewrapped it around the girl in his arms. His nurse had come in that night and had nearly had a coronary seeing them in the same bed. She had tried to pry them apart and Sesshoumaru had tried not to kill her. In the end, it was a draw on both sides. The nurse had put a blanket over them wished them goodnight before attempting to get a reassignment to another room under fear of death. God was on her side that night.

Sesshoumaru hadn't slept much that night; he had watched Rin sleep soundly and comfortably on his chest instead. He could tell she hadn't slept at all while he was unconscious and the thought still shook him. She had suffered while he had been unconscious. It was hard to believe he had slept for five days…it was five days he had gone without seeing Rin's face and that made it more excruciating. Now she was relaxing, taking her breather. Sesshoumaru knew he would be out of the hospital before the day was over…he could feel his strength returning to him and smiled at that knowledge. He shifted her weight to lay on the bed next to him before grimacing…sure, it had been more then comforting to know Rin was that close but the added weight to his chest had hindered his recovery. He let out a small sigh, staring numbly at the wires hooked up to his arm and tapped his claws on the metal impatiently. He would rip the offensive human devices out of his arm to free himself but he knew Rin would oppose those actions, even if he performed them with the intention to be with her. he sighed again, quietly, and looked down to his right. He blinked as two coal gray eyes stared back at him then smiled. "I didn't know you were awake…"

Rin yawned once and then gave Sesshoumaru a quick look over. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and craned his neck to plant a kiss on the top of Rin's head. "I'm fine. How are you feeling? Did you sleep okay?"

Rin gave the boy a warm smile and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder. "I slept like a rock."

Sesshoumaru smirked quickly and kissed her forehead. "I want to go home Rin. The stench of this hospital is turning by stomach." He made a face and narrowed his eyes, "and I want a hot shower…I stink."

Rin frowned and kissed the side of his neck before throwing her legs over the side of her bed and pulling herself to her feet. "I'll go check with a nurse…see if they are willing to discharge you yet."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and looked to his right at the detestable machines. "I would like nothing more then to rip them out…"

Rin, who was walking to the door, paused and looked over her shoulder while running a hand through her messy black hair. "You do that and you'll have to answer to me. Got it?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to his right shoulder and raised an eyebrow with a small grin forming on his face. "Maybe then I shall do it just to suffer that fate."  
Rin stared at the demon for a moment; her face dead panned then she smiled quickly and blew him a kiss before walking out of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl leave the room carefully then laid his head back into the pillows. He wouldn't tell her he still felt like shit but he would much rather be rid of this stupid hospital and be left to recover in his own bedroom. if those damn doctors wouldn't discharge him, then he would leave on his own accord. They could not keep him. There was much he needed to know about Naraku's sentencing and punishment, and on top of that, he would be damned before he spent another night in a twin bed with Rin. 'Rin.' his eyes clouded at the though of her name; how was she handling the fact that it was over? She had stayed strong for so long to be able to see this day…to watch that bastards face when he would be sentenced for everything he had done to her…to her family. Now that it was over…how would she take it? How was she handling it? He frowned and rotated his left shoulder blade, cracking the bone before snapping his head to the right and popping his neck. He sighed once more before Rin reentered the room with a nurse in tote behind her who did not seem all too pleasant.

Sesshoumaru felt his face lighten as the nurse took his blood pressure and nodded swiftly…telling him that his blood pressure was at its normal rate. That was all he needed to know. He nodded once at the older woman and gave Rin a small smile. ' I can go home and take care of Rin…she won't have to worry anymore.'

Rin followed the nurse into the hallway again, glancing once over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wooden wall. "Can he go home now?"

The nurse gave the girl a flat smile and looked over the charts in her hands. "Technically Miss. Takisho, I should make sure that he stays in the hospital for at least another three days. The wounds he received in his battle were pretty sever…and all though he says he is feeling better, I find it hard to believe."

Rin sighed and stared down at her feet. "Ma'am, if I may…Sesshoumaru is a demon…he can heal a lot faster then any human could dream of. He'll be fine and honestly, he wants to go home. He would have left last night if he could…"

The nurse rolled her eyes and set down the demon's chart. "And he had an extremely high blood pressure level last night as well. If you would have trusted his instincts then…he could be dead. Do you really trust his instincts? It's not in a Youkai's nature to admit when they are in pain. And to be honest, they aren't exactly…trustworthy…."

Rin's eyes widened at the woman's words and she felt her face flush ten shades of pissed off red. Balling her hands into fists, she quickly spat back, "and humans are? Just what the hell are you trying to imply?"

The nurse sucked her teeth and shook her head slowly, "do you mean to tell me you are in love with that creature?"

Rin felt her lips snarling back, baring her invisible fangs at the woman, "you bet your job I am. And let me tell you, if you don't shut your mouth right now, you won't have a job, you pretentious bitch!"

The nurse's eyes widened at the young girls warning as she looked Rin over, the older woman's mind hardly acknowledging the threat. "It's unnatural! To think, a human and a demon! They are so scant in numbers as it is; let those disgusting creatures die off already! It's little wenches like you that keep them here…tainting our blood with theirs! If you think of mating with that…that…thing, then you are part of the downfall of humanity!"

Rin stood up right and stomped her foot once on the floor, "how dare you! Unnatural? I'll tell you what's unnatural, you hag, you are! You and that fucking eighteenth century mind frame! You think humans are better then demons? Guess what; you're wrong. Humans' sin…humans give in to the darkness of their hearts! They abandon what's important; love, respect, dignity…their own flesh in blood! They don't look back…they only care about themselves…" Rin could feel tears beginning to slide down her cheeks as she yelled at the woman before her. Heads turned in their directions from all corners of the floor…patients and nurses alike had come to their doorways to stare at the scene in the hallway. Rin could feel her nails cutting into her palms as she ranted but it didn't matter…how could this woman hold such a grudge against another species that she hardly knew anything about…about a man she didn't know from any other.

The nurse glanced about hesitantly, her face growing red with rage and embarrassment. Snapping her head back, she seethed, "shut your mouth, you whore. You don't know anything about the world…demon's are just as heartless as humans and then some…and there is not a doubt in my mind that once that Youkai has used you to his pleasure, he will ditch you on the side of the road. You're nothing to him…no human is anything to any Youkai! Didn't you learn anything in your rich schools? Didn't you pay attention to the world around you?" she shook her head slowly as hellfire burned in her eyes, "it's pathetic. Stop whoring yourself to that…."

Rin's eyes widened as everything happened in a blink of an eye. From behind her, a hand shot out and wrapped itself around the nurse's neck. Hauling her off the ground by a foot and a half, the nurse dangled in mid air, gasping for breath. A very vindictive growl echoed from behind Rin and called out to the woman in his grasp in a deadly collected voice, "if you value your life, you _will_ apologize to Rin and leave this building immediately…before I rip your black heart from that hollow body. Am I understood?"

The woman quickly nodded, her eyes wide with fear. She was dropped then, brusquely, to the floor from where she dully bowed her head and muttered what sounded like an incoherent apology and fled down the hallway in seconds.

Rin turned on her heels to find Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, loathing and spite swirling in clouds of topaz through his eyes. She looked down to find a small trail of blood leaking from his right arm and she sighed loudly. She took a step towards her lover and placed her fingers over the wound from the IV. "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin and instantly his anger washed from his face, yet his voice still had a cold steel to it, "pay no mind to what she told you Rin. She was a lonely woman who will die as such. How she held this job is a wonder to me. I will be sure to speak of with the board of directors about such mannerisms of their staff."

Rin swallowed hard and rested her free hand on his chest, "should you be up?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once then wrapped his left arm around Rin's back, pulling her into a tight embrace. He leaned down and kissed the top of Rin's head before gently prying her fingers away from his wrist. "I will be fine Rin. I do not wish to stay here, however. I am discharging myself and we will return to the mansion."

Rin felt a small smile grow on her lips as she slowly swayed back and forth, "you don't want to go back to the hut then I take it?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the girl and playfully narrowed his eyes, "when hell freezes over, we shall talk about it." he turned on his heels and began walking down the hallway towards the nurses station.

Rin blinked and looked back into his room. She glanced back to the retreating form of her boyfriend before running to catch up with him. 'When did he change? He must have pulled out his IV before that bitch started running her mouth! I mean…he's in his jeans and tee shirt that InuYasha brought over yesterday. He planned on leaving whether or not they allowed him to…what am I going to do with him?' her face blushed at some of the thoughts that dared to enter her mind. Shaking her head, she felt a smirk grow on her lips, 'just cause he's out of that bed, does not mean we can…no, must think of other things…cannot think of…oh god I'm doomed.' She grimaced as she reached Sesshoumaru's side. 'Here I am…the middle of a fucking hospital…my boyfriend just out of a coma and all I can think about is shagging…Jesus Christ, he can smell that's what I'm thinking about too!' Her face flushed darker as she stared into his back.

Sesshoumaru reached the nurses station and began filling out the necessary paperwork to be discharged. They didn't like the idea of letting him go without supervision but he made sure to get his point across accurately; there was no chance in hell that he was going to stay there another night. He glanced over his right shoulder once when Rin arrived at the station, looking hard at her before letting one side of his mouth slide the tiniest bit upwards to a grin. 'Not even out of the hospital yet and her mind is retreating back into its hentia form. What am I going to do with her?' thoughts seared into his mind yet he quickly discarded them. 'No…she is not ready for anything to that effect.' The look was gone though as soon as it had appeared. 'Why does she have to smell so damn good?' he stifled a low growl that was building in his chest in response to her intoxicating scent. 'She is going to be the death of me, I'm sure of it.'

Rin blushed and thought with a sigh, as she leaned her back against the wall, 'I'm fucking doomed.'

Miroku wrapped his arms around the girl next to him, pulling her tightly into his chest. Looking down into her dark mocha brown eyes, he asked adorningly, "Will you please do me the honor of bearing my child?"

A giggle was the recourse then a rather loud crack of skin hitting flesh. A loud feminine sigh was heard as two legs were swung over the king sized mattress. "Honestly Miroku, your insatiable."

Miroku sat up and knelt behind the goddess who had shared his bed with him, resting his naked chest against her back, a handprint etched on his right cheek. "Only for you, Sango…only for you." he let his lips trace the right side of her neck amorously, nipping lightly at the tender flesh.

Sango grinned into the wall and put one hand on his shoulder and shoved the boy to her left. He landed, surprised, on his back staring at the ceiling. Sango took the free moment to roll backwards then throw one leg over the boy's waist. She stared down at the boy beneath her and grinded her hips against his from her straddled position, "I'm beginning to think all you care about is sex, Miroku."

Miroku grinned like a child on Christmas as he gently placed his hands on her hips. Retuning the grind, he stared up at her, "I didn't hear you complaining last night…any of the four times…of the night before for that matter." He grinned as he let one hand glide up her back and pulling her down towards him, so her chest was resting against his. "Are you going to lodge a complaint now?"

Sango's eyes sparkled in lust as she stared into those devoted violet eyes she had grown to love. She leaned down and let her lips gently trace Miroku's before pulling away. "Maybe…"

Miroku gasped as she teased his lips and snapped his eyes back open to meet her gaze. He pulled her harder against his pelvis and rocked against her cloth-covered core. "Maybe?"

Sango leaned down and let her tongue trace his neck. "Depends as to if you can make me scream like you did last night."

Miroku's eyes widened at the invitation and he quickly glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "We got fifty minutes till we have to be at school…"

Sango raked his chest with her fingernails and hissed back, "we can be late."

Miroku only nodded.

InuYasha sat in drivers seat of the Porsche speeding along down the freeway, his eyes on everything but the road. 'Dad had a brother and I never knew. I wonder if Sesshoumaru even knows that. It explains everything…why he got involved with Launia…why he risked his life…lost his life. His brother, Soryeenans, died because of Diegosan…he was killed in America when he was dealing for that bastard. And he and Kagome's mother…' InuYasha shivered once at the thought and shook his head. 'If Sessh had been killed when he was dealing back in the states, I don't know what I would have done. Would I have married an archenemy to get closer to the truth…closer to uncovering everything? Would I have waited for ten years to give up? Dad let her kill him…he could have went to the police with what he knew but no…he just kept prying. Father, why…why did you just give up?' he slammed his fist once into the steering wheel and shook his head. 'Soryeenans fell into the same trap I almost did. He gave up everything to see the world…but was to caught up in drugs and eventually bound himself to that bastard. At least that is what Kagome's mom believes. I need to talk to Sesshoumaru…he would know. I'm missing something…something that made Soryeenans go to the states…something that he knew that got him killed. What did he have on Diegosan then?'

InuYasha pulled into his high school's parking lot and pulled into a spot. He threw the car into park and laid his head back against the headrest. 'I can't wait a whole day at school to get answers. Fucking A, I've waited long enough to know everything!' he looked in his rear view mirror as another car pulled in behind his and Kagome and Souta piled out of it. He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. 'Her mother doesn't trust us…not that I blame her. But she could have at least let me dropped the squirt off at school. But no…she doesn't trust us enough to even do that.' he got out of the Porsche slowly and made quick eye contact with the woman in the drivers seat of the Aztec. Kagome stepped around the side of the SUV and gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and they exchanged brief words. 'At least they made up…partially. Kagome won't listen to her and her mother won't give. Oh well…what can I do?' he gave Kagome's mother a short wave of his fingers as he walked towards the two. 'She so doesn't like me.' he noticed the fake smile that turned to a scowl as InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. He laid a small kiss on the girl's neck then pulled her back gently from the car. "We need to get to class." He gave her mom a short nod, "ma'am."

Kagome blushed fiercely from his open affection with her in front of her mother and she struggled futilely with his embrace. She managed a dull smile and called to her mother, "I'll see you tonight, mom."

Kagome's mother shook her head once and leaned out of the car, calling back to her daughter, "no, I'll see you at 4, after your cheerleading practice. Be here waiting Kagome…I'll see you then." She gave the two a hard stare before driving off.

Kagome bit her lip watching the car drive off into the distance then turned to face InuYasha. "You're so not funny. What's with that in front of my mom?"

InuYasha gave the girl a confused puppy-dog look and batted his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." he turned Kagome around by her waist and lowered his lips to Kagome's, silencing any retort that she might have thrown back.

Souta, who was standing a foot behind the two, rolled his eyes. "Give it a break already, you two. Can't you keep out of each other's pants for even a little while?"

InuYasha pulled back from Kagome and gave Souta a hard glare, "don't you have somewhere to be?"

Souta laughed and looked to the school behind him, "don't you?"

InuYasha looked down at the girl in his arms then back to his car. "yes…yes we do." He grabbed Kagome's wrist and slowly began pulling her towards his car. "If you excuse us…we're going to be going there now."

Souta rolled his eyes and sarcastically added, "The school is in the other direction."  
InuYasha glanced back at the boy, "it ain't the school."

Souta made a face and forced himself to ask, "then where, per say, do you have to be?"

InuYasha glanced down at Kagome before opening her door. Her face was beet red as she sat down without protest. He shut the door behind her and gave Souta a wide smile, "my bed, for one. Maybe a table or two to finish…"

Souta kicked himself mentally for asking and shook his head slowly, "you two are worse then I am…shit, you're worse then that freakin perv you hang around with! Didn't my mother already promise castration if you made Kagome miss more class?"

InuYasha shrugged and opened his door. "Fuck if I care…if I'm gonna lose it, I might as well use it."

Kagome put her hands to her face and called out in a weary tone, "InuYasha…"

InuYasha threw the car into gear and gave Souta the middle finger. Turning back to Kagome, he put one hand on her thigh and cockily added, "save your voice sweetheart, their ain't no one home, so you're going to be needing it by time I'm done with you."

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "dear god what did I get myself into?" InuYasha only grinned. After a few moments of silence, Kagome managed to shake off the boy's hand. She sat back and sighed. "so…did you know…about Soryeenans?"

Inuyasha's lust ridden high crashed down around him as Kagome's words set him back to his path of thought from before. He shook his head once, "nah, didn't have a clue. I don't know much about my father, honestly…" his mind flashed back to Ryen and he scowled. "There are some things I need answered but to get the answers, I need to talk to Sesshoumaru first."

Kagome nodded and rubbed her head. Taking a deep breath, she wiggled her fingers together to form a half assed triangle, "if…my mom…and your uncle ever had been…together…they…we would be…"

InuYasha scoffed and made a face. "They didn't…my uncle is dead, remember?"

Kagome shrugged and looked to the dashboard, "yeah…I know. Mom seemed really taken by him though. Like they were close like…we are."

InuYasha let out a deep sigh and shrugged, "yeah…I guess. I feel bad for my dad…really. I mean, from what your mom said, he seemed to have so much he wanted to do…just like Soryeenans. Soryeenans took the shit way out though. Dropped out of high school their junior year…traveled Japan for two years then fled to America…really, I think I just got into drug problems and was running from the dealers…namely Diegosan."

Kagome nodded once. "So you think he was just a druggie who was killed by Diegosan? I mean, Yash, it's not like Soryeenans couldn't have gotten the money to pay off the drugs…"

InuYasha frowned and stared at the road ahead of him, "unless he got into a trap like what happened to Sesshoumaru…where he could get the money but seemed untrustworthy. Me and Sessh…we got lucky that we lived through that. I'm still not sure how…" he turned and pulled the car into his driveway and tapped in the security code to the gates. After a moment, the iron blockade was removed and he gunned the car forward. "Look, I really don't want to talk about anything until I can talk to…"

Kagome gasped and pointed a finger towards the house, her eyes wide, "…Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha snapped his head to his left and saw Sesshoumaru standing on the porch, his back facing the newly arrived car. "What the fuck is that bastard doing out of the hospital. I warned Rin…I fuckin told her if dip shit woke up, he'd want out…but no, do they listen to me?" he got out of the car and slammed his door. "Oi, Sesshoumaru, what did you do, lock yourself out you stupid bastard? You shouldn't be on your feet…"

Kagome got out behind InuYasha and looked over the choice of clothing Sesshoumaru was wearing then to her right. She paused as she looked between the two. Meekly, she called out, "uhh…InuYasha?"

InuYasha took another step towards Sesshoumaru, who had still not turned around and froze. He sniffed the air and took a step backwards from the man at his door. He looked to his right to see a black and red Kawasaki ninja sitting a few feet in front of the Porsche then looked over the man's attire. "Turn around…now."

The man's back stiffened; amber eyes filling in with unaired laughter. "my, my, InuYasha. You really do have quite the mouth on you."

Kagome blinked and narrowed her eyes, recognizing the voice. But this was not the man she remembered. The man she knew never showed his true form…he was always buried under layers of clothing. This man had his silver hair running down his back in a long ponytail, randomly banded at intervals along his back. He was wearing a leather trench coat with a pair of wrangler jeans and boots. Yet his voice…his voice was the same. "Ryen?"

InuYasha clenched his teeth and put a hand protectively in front of Kagome. He let out a jagged breath before licking his dry lips. He snorted once and closed his eyes. "No, his name isn't Ryen…"

The man smirked and turned slowly, a wider smirk growing on his face as he heard Kagome gasp. He cocked his head to the right and crossed his arms over his chest. "You sure about that?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, sudden anger and fury overtaking the calm gold. He looked at Kagome, who seemed to be awe struck and hissed out, "it's Inu no Tashio…my father."

I know, I know…it's a cliffy and I hate doing it to you all but I don't have much of a choice at this point. I will add on more, I promise, by the end of this week, with answers to the mystery of Ryen.

Q/A time!!!

MMOG

**_Ebony Rose_**: LOL…murdering Naraku out of sexual frustration…I'm sure it is a thought that crossed Sesshoumaru's mind here and there...and there…and there…LOL. Thank's for the wonderful words. I got the bunny category covered already though, so Sessh and Rin have to wait their turn. LOL.

**_Scherezade_**: the games…yes, they are twisted…and just beginning. Being that I'm not going to have a big bad for a number of chapters, I get to focus more on the delights and trials of their relationship…as well as Sessh and Rin (but they are hopelessly devoted and not afraid to show it so they aren't as much fun). The character of Yash I have put together is like…err…deranged? LOL. He knows one thing but much like a lot of boys (no offense intended to anyone out there) his brain tells him one thing and his body does another. And Kagome, much like all girls, is not going to sit idle while he extracts his revenge. Your right, she could never match his demon blood but she needs to understand that first. LOL. The word love is used as yash as a get out of jail free card and he's just going to have to learn its not that.  don't worry…I know they will be together…even after potholes in the road.

**_InuRika83_**- hmm-acidic content up the wazoo? LoL. I am the perfect angel, I don't know what your speaking of. ::hides horns:: yup yup. As for the spelling, Aayme is Kouga's GF (or soon to be in this story). Ayumie (I think) is the chick that Kag's is friends with in the present. Yes, dear Yasha-boy is an asshole…a god at that but still an asshole.

**_Frenchdiamond 1_**- unfortunately, I have so much going on in the plot that its hard to get in all of the truths of Miroku and Sango. They are kind of the background flavor, but will be coming more important in these next later chapters…at least Miroku will be. ::grins evilly:: still got the play coming up for them all to get 'actively' involved in. Kagome will get her revenge one day…but after all that's happened, that is the last thing on her mind. Courageous? Maybe…dramatist, defiantly. I love happy endings…and no one will be happier then those two.

**_The master of the universe_**: yeah, you're right, a shotgun would have done a lot more damage. One shot through the gut by a shotgun could easily take her out though. But she's okay now…it's what matters. LOL. Meltdowns between kag and inu? Hmm…maybe….angst is to much fun though to just get away from. For the next two weeks at least, in their time…it is. But gotta wonder, what would happen if friends from the past showed up looking for _their_ InuYasha?

**_MiztikalDragon_**- I'm happy to hear you like the story. it always makes my day to read what others have to say about my work…even if its simple responses. Thank you so much! I wish it were done though. I know what its like to read chapter after chapter of a story and then it isn't finished. Sorry for that.

**_White Tiger Princess- _**Sesshoumaru…hmm. Well. He is my FAVORITE character off the show, hands down. He's complex and a wonder to all psych majors out there! Even though his words are harsh, to say the least, you have to read between the lines. I haven't made it half as evident as the show has, but its there. In the show, fluffy holds resentment against Yash for his father's death (at least I have come to believe that after watching all the episodes and movies (movie 3 tells it all!). And also he resents Yash for the human blood in his veins. My assumption of their relationship is clearer in Mistakes (another song fic I wrote that I'm still working on). As for fluffy's reaction to the others around him. he has been given no reason to respect Miroku and Sango, besides for their relationship to his brother and Rin. with the stress out of the way, he will slowly begin to open up to the others and develop a closer bond to them…well…as close as Sesshoumaru can get to someone whose name is not Rin. you're right, he does need to lighten up some.

**_Bsc143- _**yeah, I have found it hard to match writing skills from one day to the next. Just something I can't do. it has to do with my state of mind before I sit down to write and all. Karron and Naraku…well...i'm still up and down over her character. She will be making a few more spotting roles here and there but nothing great. I was tired of using Kikyo as the average stab in the back bitch…but she will be entering soon enough.

**_LynneC114_**- "let me eat your soul?" wow…that is one scary computer you have!! I would run away too! LOL. I'm so happy to hear your love for the story, it warms my heart! LOL. I hope you update yours soon, I'm still watching for that one.

**_InuFan_**- thanks for the words of praise!

**_Tarzan_**: thanks for the compliment but don't bow to me. LOL. Its embarrassing. LMAO.

**_Phoenixburns_**: it's a good thing when a story can make you laugh and cry. I love stories like that and am honored that you see this story doing such to you. thank you, sincerely, for your words of praise. It means a lot to 

**_Toya's gurl- _**hmm…Yash getting it from Kags. A lot of people are rooting for this…I think he has it coming, personally. Maybe…there is going to be plenty of opportunities…but then again, with mama watching now. hmm….seems like you hit it right on the nose with the smokes. Good call. Glad to hear you are pleased with the work so far. Don't worry about saying update, lets me know that your interested. LOL. Thanks for the confidence and the praise. It means a lot!

**_Unseen Jade eyed wolf_**- glad to hear you think people should review. I love reviews; it really can fuel my fire to write. Hmm…Sessh hurting Naraku ey? Well…I'm sure with all the money in the world, he can buy himself some time alone with the punk in an interrogation room. ::raises eyebrow:: hmm…plot bunny? I think so…

**_Lania-ra_**- thanks for the defined review. Its good to get down to the nitty gritty sometimes and just lay it all out. The characterizations haven't been the easiest, making a darker InuYasha wasn't so pretty…but it was fun. LOL. I would have sent you the other links but you err…didn't leave me an email address to email them to. Send me an email, blank or not, from your email or leave me an address to send them to and I'll get them to you ASAP. Thanks for the review and the interest.

**_Katroom_**- sorry it took so long to get you the links to the unedited version of curse. I hope you are still interested. Thanks for the review!

**_Lost Scorpion girl_**- ……sorry for the cliffy then. Eep. Don't kill me. LOL. Glad to know you like the story so far.

**_Maboroshi Kaji_****_- _**don't call yourself stupid, its not nice. The links for the mediaminer sites don't work off of here. If you email me, I'll email you the exact links. Some reason, fan fic won't let me post links in my stories. Sorry.

**_Mulford_**- thank you for the kind words. A lot of people resented the Yash I put together because he isn't exactly borderline good guy…but hey, what can I say…it was fun. LOL. Besides, I just can't see InuYasha as a full good boy…

**_Dark princess893_**- I sent you the email with the addresses of the lemons, hopefully that will help you out some 


	42. The Truth

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 42 Truth

-got to add the warning: acidic content.

Rin had attempted to help Sesshoumaru up the steps…for that matter; she had attempted to help him out of the cab…into the cab…out of the freakin hospital for that matter but each of her attempts was in vain. He didn't need her help…he brushed it off with a stern look of sheer stubbornness. Now he was lying on the bed, trying to hold in the fact that he was in absolute pain and she merely stared at him. She cocked an eyebrow and slowly crossed her arms, exaggerating every more. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she looked down at the great Youkai before sighing heavily and plopping down on the bed next to him. "I told you…"

Sesshoumaru cracked open one eye and gave her a hard stare, "don't…just…don't."

Rin let her jaw fall open before standing up and huffing out, "just don't what? Say I told you so? Say I told you to let me help? Say I told you that you are a stubborn…stubborn…" she felt the words slipping from her mouth as she backed up while Sesshoumaru pulled himself to sit on the bed, his sights set straight on her. Rin licked her lips that she suddenly found so dry and stuck her chin out with a flick of her head, "stubborn mule!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl for a moment, and then cracked his neck without taking his gaze off of her. He could see the shivers run up her body. Concealing the grin that was growing on his face, he wordlessly beckoned to her with a curled finger.

Rin bit her bottom lip and stared at the man on the bed in wonder. He had been in excruciating pain just moments before…was he really feeling frisky now? she gulped realizing he was staring at her like a lion its prey. She could just about feel the adrenaline rushing through her body, guided by hormones, to all the right but oh so wrong places. She coughed once and looked to the door. "Maybe…maybe I should get you a cold cloth…you seem uncomfortable…maybe cause it's hot in here…."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and slowly stood from the bed, his hand never pausing the 'come hither' gesture. He licked his lips and gave the girl a rather cool, "it's not hot in here Rin."

Rin's eyes widened as she reached behind her for the doorknob. "It's not? Sure could fool me. Maybe it's me…maybe I should get…" she turned on her heels and made to pull open the door. She nearly screamed when a hand smacked on the door next to her, slamming the door shut before she could even get an inch closer to the exit. She gasped as she turned to find herself nose to nose with her 'injured' lover. 'How the hell did he move that fast?' She stared into his deep molten eyes before turning to make a quick escape to her other side, but was caged in by his other arm.

Sesshoumaru leaned closer and nestled his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. He muttered into her ear, "you're not going anywhere except back to that bed…" before nipping at her cartilage.

Rin looked to her right then to her left then began to giggle. "You…you're hurt Sesshoumaru…and you still want…jeez, you're almost as bad as your…your…you…..oh." Rin just about melted as Sesshoumaru shut her up by pressing his lips against her in a tantalizing deep passionate kiss. He grabbed one of her hands, not daring to break the kiss and walked backward towards the bed. Knowing every inch of his room, he walked without hesitation. He reached the bed with room to spare and grabbed the young girl by her waist. He turned swiftly and pushed her to the mattress before nearly jumping on top of her. He pinned her beneath his body, holding himself up on his knees that easily straddled her waist and one arm, and he attacked her lips again, sucking her bottom one into his mouth, lapping over the muscle with his tongue. He closed his eyes, losing himself in her invigorating taste and scent. She was everything to him…she was his world, his sun, his god. She completed him. He let out a staggered breath as he pulled back from the girl and ran one hand through her hair then gently traced her cheekbone with a finger. He stared down at the angel beneath him in amazement. He needed to touch her…he needed to be sure she was really there. "How did I get so lucky?"

Rin smiled up at her lover, basking in everything that she had grown to love. 'Has it truly only been three weeks?' she thought as she stared up at Sesshoumaru. 'I feel like I've know him my whole life…that if I were to have to live a day without him, I would forget how to…that I would die trying.' She swallowed hard and felt her eyes watering, "we're not lucky, Sesshoumaru. We're blessed…blessed to have found each other…blessed to have been brought together…"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her right cheek and then her left cheek, letting his lips slide over her velvet soft skin, "I can't imagine not knowing you Rin." his eyes softened as a tear streamed from her right eye. He leaned down and placed his mouth over its ragged course, and ran his tongue softy over the delicate skin, removing the offending drop of water. He kissed her afterwards and pulled back to kiss her lips so gently. "Why then do you cry?"

Rin sniffled once before bringing her hands up to his face. Letting her palms rest on his cheek, she managed a sad but profoundly deep smile, "because I have never been this happy…I have never had this serenity. My life…these past few years…everything…everything went to hell. I…I wanted to give up…I was going to give up…to give in. but something…something told me to keep fighting…something told me to wait…that the gods weren't done with me."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Rin's lips, silencing her. He felt her wrap her two arms around his back and pull him towards her. He could feel her labored breath beating away through her chest, he could smell her arousal…it was so potent he could just about taste it…and it was delicious. It called to every part of him…it boiled his Youkai blood in his veins that demanded satisfaction…that demanded her. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her awaiting mouth as his free hand began to trace down her body.

Rin gasped into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and joined in the war of the tongues, letting hers battle for dominance in his mouth. Her eyes snapped open with a renewed passion and she pulled away from his mouth. "Sesshoumaru…I…"

Sesshoumaru was already pulling off her pants before she could even get a word out of her mouth. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, and her chin with butterfly kisses, gently letting his lips dance across her own. "Rin…do you want this?"

Rin glared into his amber eyes and without hesitation answered, "more then anything in the world."

Sesshoumaru kissed her lips briefly and gave her a small smile, "this…" he closed his eyes and sighed, "this isn't just…I…I don't," he kissed the side of her neck and laid his forehead against hers, "much unlike my brother, I don't give into the whims of sex easily. Rin…this…this is special to me. I want…I want us to always be here…together…like this."

Rin looked into his eyes, nearly going cross-eyed at the close distance between their faces. She kissed the brim of his nose and gave him a slightly confused yet hopeful stare. "What are you saying, Sesshoumaru? Of course I only want us to be like this…I never want you to leave me!"

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her forehead, lifting away from her face. He ran his hand down her cheek and cupped her chin, "Rin, are you sure you want this? To be one?" he seemed like there was more he wanted to say…more at the tip of his tongue that he could not put into words. He stared down at her and lost the building strength he had been collecting to tell her…to ask her…. he closed his eyes and sighed at his inward cowardliness. 'One day…soon.'

Rin moaned as she thrust her hips upward to meet his and groaned out, "yes…Sesshoumaru, I'm positive. I don't want anyone else…anything else. I always want to be with you." She let her hips drop back to the bed as an eerie sadness filtered through her once so lustful eyes, "I mean…I'm not…you know…pure…."

Sesshoumaru growled, grabbing her chin between two fingers and pulling her face to stare at him. "_Don't_. Do not _dare_ even think that. Rin…you are pure…you're an angel sent to this world to make my life a better place…don't you dare think for one moment that bastard has taken a bit of that away from you…"

Rin opened her mouth to protest before clamping it shut. She blinked once and called out meekly, "I love you."  
Sesshoumaru smiled and leaned down, capturing her in a toe-curling kiss, letting one hand roam through her soft raven hair, tracing over her ear lobe and neck. "I love you too."

Rin smiled and nodded; "now that that's out of the way…" she gave Sesshoumaru a look of complete primal desire before arching her back again. Her hands were at his pants in a matter of seconds, nearly pulling the button clear off the material.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the girls'…eagerness…and kissed the side of her neck. Letting his lips trace the veins in her neck that he knew carried her life's blood, he nipped gently, "relax."

Rin felt his fangs against her skin and automatically obeyed. Letting her head roll to her right shoulder, she bared her neck for her lover, showing complete submission. "I…"

Nothing would interrupt them. Nothing could stop him from what he wanted to do…what he had longed to do. He pulled back his hand and lowered his hips to meet hers. "Rin…"

Rin met his amber eyes in a blur of passion and desire. She nodded once and lifted her head to meet his mouth. 'So long we've waited to be together…so long we've longed for this…desired it.' She wanted to give into the burning desire that coursed through her veins. But she restrained herself, allowing this time to soak in the love between the two…allow the 'making love' process to be just that instead of being meaningless and rough. She closed her eyes as she pushed her nose against his cheek. The anticipation was beginning to hurt. "Please…Sesshoumaru…"

A harsh pounding on the door downstairs earned a very deep growl from both of the two on the satin sheet bed. Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards the door then back down at the girl beneath him. He lowered his lips back to hers and whispered, "Ignore it…"

Rin laughed and nipped at Sesshoumaru's bottom lip. "Consider it done."

Suddenly, a voice cut through the tender atmosphere of the two from outside of the closed window. "Oi, Sesshoumaru, what did you do, lock yourself out you stupid bastard? You shouldn't be on your feet…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he looked from Rin to the window then back at Rin. He growled and shook his head slowly, "that baka…" he put his forehead against Rin's chin and sighed loudly. "Why…why am I cursed?"

Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru's chin and jerked his face up to look at her. "Didn't you just say ignore them?"

Sesshoumaru blinked as confusion found it's way into his amber orbs for only a moment before he sniffed the air. It was as if time stopped as the scent hit his nose. Why hadn't he…but how? One word slipped from his awe struck face, "father?"

Rin noticed the moment his entire aura changed. It took her by complete surprise as his body went ridged above her, his eyes widening to an eerie extent. It was not like Sesshoumaru to react to outside (of her) stimulus this way. She gasped out right as he stood up with a grunt. He shot her an apologetic glance as he pulled on a pair of jeans. He just about tore the door of its hinge. Rin bit her lip, watching her lover tear out of the room like a tornado. She grabbed his tee shirt off the floor and threw it over her, and slipped on her underwear, muttering on her way down the steps, "just our fucking luck…now the dead can't even let us be."

InuYasha stared in sheer shock at the man before him, his mouth running dry. So many things he wanted to say bombarded his mind. He wanted to scream at the man before him, he wanted to rant and yell about him abandoning the family…abandoning him. he felt his claws digging into his palms, unaware he was clenching his fists that hard. He felt his lips curl back into a sneer as he slowly shook his head, "you're a piece of fucking work, old man…"

Ryen smirked and slowly shook his head, "InuYasha…calm yourself for a moment and let me explain…" his eyes widened as he took a quick step to his left and managed to clothesline an attack from behind him, led by an angry Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru plowed out the front door, knowing the scent that had assailed his nose. 'It cannot be.' but what he saw proved him right. In front of him was his father…yet his father, the man he had known, was ten years dead. The man standing in front of him…the man that he knew from somewhere…was real. His eyes widened as he realized from where Sesshoumaru knew him. The posture…his nonchalant attitude; it was Ryen. He felt his hand balled into a fist and before he knew it or could stop himself, he blindly threw himself at the man in front of him. Sesshoumaru was fast…no one he had ever known had ever been able to escape his path when he was pissed. That was…until today. With a fluid motion, the man in front of him just about disappeared to the left and was replaced by a steel like arm that crashed into Sesshoumaru's wind pipe, successfully knocking him backwards to the cement with a deafening thud.

Ryen backed up a foot and scowled at the boy on the ground. With a shake of his head, he held out a hand to help him stand. "boy, are you crazy? Never attack a Youkai from behind, didn't your father teach you anything?"

Rin appeared in the doorway and ran to Sesshoumaru's side, and busied herself checking him for injury. "What's going on?" she paused and looked to her right to see InuYasha and Kagome staring dumbfounded at them and took quick note of the flashing smirk on Inuyasha's face. She narrowed her eyes at him daring him to say something then looked to her right. Her eyes met the figure of the man and she jumped to her feet, before letting her eyes fall on his face. "Ryen!" she paused as she finally took in his appearance, stopping dead in her tracks. "Uhh…why do you look like Sesshoumaru?"

InuYasha scoffed and venomously replied, "Because that bastard is our fucking father!"

Ryen scowled and leaned against the brick wall of the house. His eyes darted from the glaring forms of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru then to the confused looks of Rin and Kagome. He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "I think I have to explain…"

InuYasha took two steps towards the man, planting himself inches away from his face. He just about screamed, "Explain? You have a fucking lot more to do then just that, you asshole! You left…you fucking left us for ten years to be with that bitch! And you knew…you knew she was dangerous! She fucking tried to kill you!"

Ryen held out a hand to the boy, trying to silence him, "let me…"

InuYasha smacked away his hand and took a sucker punch towards the man's head. His hand collided with brick as Ryen moved to the side at the last second. InuYasha cringed as he heard his knuckles just about break under the intense impact and he stumbled away, clutching his hand. "Fuck!" his eyes narrowed at the understanding; 'he's just as fast, if not faster, then Sesshoumaru.'

Ryen clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Honestly, baka, if you would let me speak."

Sesshoumaru was on his feet by this time and was glowering at the man on his steps. He looked him over once and snorted before turning on his heels. "My father is dead."

Ryen nodded once, "yes, he is. "Sesshoumaru paused in the doorway but did not turn around and InuYasha gawked at the man.

Rin looked from Ryen to the brothers then back to the older man. The resemblance between Ryen and Sesshoumaru was uncanny. He had the devastatingly handsome and deadly features of her lover; a pointed chin, spotlessly now shaven, two strips on either side of his face, yet his were blue in contrast to Sesshoumaru's magenta. His eyes were just as narrow as Sesshoumaru's and brought to a point at the corner of his face with a darker amber orbs in the center. He was missing the half crescent on his forehead that Sesshoumaru sported though. Yet his eyes were more…alive. He seemed to wear his emotions on his sleeve, or so it seemed at that time. Right now mirth seemed to swirl in the amber vortexes as he regarded the four stunned teens. He was a little taller then Sesshoumaru by only two inches at most, but that left him towering over Rin and Kagome by a foot. He seemed to have more of Inuyasha's body cast though…or should it be said InuYasha had his. He had wider shoulders then Sesshoumaru, built by muscle that fit his slightly broader frame. Rin had no doubt that this man could take down Sesshoumaru with little problem…but it would still make an interesting fight. Looking at the three boys, she quickly came to the conclusion that if they were to be dressed in the same attire, they could easily all be mistaken for brothers, not father and sons.

Ryen cleared his throat and held is hands up at the boys. "I know what you're thinking…all of you…that's why I'm here…like this. No holds bar…right? Look…I don't know what psycho bitch…" he cleared his throat and made a face as if he let more slip then he wanted to, "…Launia …told you about your father…but there are things you need to know. I am not your father." He grimaced at the stares he was now getting from the brothers and quickly added, "my name is Soryeenans Tashio…your father's brother."

InuYasha sneered taking a step towards the man, "like hell. Soryeenans died at the age of nineteen in America. We ain't stupid, bastard. Now out with the fucking truth for once!"

Ryen cast the boy a cold glare that made InuYasha stop in his tracks. It was a well-mastered glare that chilled the boy to his bones. Ryen gave the boy a hesitant smirk then continued, "I know what was thought…I know how it seemed. It is a long story that I'm sure neither of you two boys are going to be pleased about." he sighed and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, he lit one up and marched back to his position of leaning against the house. "I didn't want to tell you this way…but knowing that I would have been interrupting something had I knocked…"he threw Sesshoumaru a knowing smirk then continued, "I waited out here and you honestly caught me off guard being here, InuYasha." He narrowed his eyes and looked to the Timex on his wrist, "shouldn't you all be in school, anyway?" Getting dead stares for the four, he shrugged, "can't blame me for trying. All right…pay attention, cause I'm only going over this once. Your father and I…we were twins, hence why you thought I was him by smell. We grew up together, went to school together, blah, blah, blah…you get my drift.

"In tenth grade, our father was killed in a drive by. He ran a rather influential business at the time and was also a well-accomplished lawyer. Our mother was beside herself with grief but we both knew that there was something more…something that no one was saying. We started hearing rumors around school that a new kingpin had taken over organized crime in Japan…a man by the name of Diegosan. We put two and two together after a while and realized that he was the one who ordered the hit on our dad. Needless to say, we wanted revenge. I took the initiative and dropped out of school to find out more in our senior year. It was one of the harder decisions I had to make…but I knew it had to be done. Inuno and I made is seem like I had fallen into drugs…that I had taken off to be able to sell them and everything. I started hanging around with the dealers who worked for Diegosan…getting information here and there, but it was never enough to get him on. Unfortunately, he was onto me the whole time. He sent me to America to run a drug deal for him, so he told me, and set me up to be killed. Unfortunately for the assassin, they never had dealt with a Tashio before. Needless to say, that's one body that was never found."

Ryen smirked and exhaled a long stream of smoke into the air before sliding down the brick wall to sit on the steps, resting his knees bent and his elbows resting on his knees, letting the cigarette dangle from his mouth. "News got back to Diegosan that I was dead and I managed to get a secure wire to Inuno to tell him otherwise. Yet he was a step ahead of me. He had planned my funereal and had told everyone I was dead and worked the magic real well to cover all tracks. It's easier to slid beneath the grid that way, ya know? So I was then officially dead to the world. Working behind the scenes with some local law agencies under false credentials, I got more and more information on Diegosan. Me and Inuno were only able to talk once in a blue moon but eventually the opportunity came around for him to get in good with a girl who was highly associated with Diegosan…"

"My mother." Sesshoumaru frowned and leaned against the stairs railing, wrapping one arm around Rin and holding her to his chest.

Ryen nodded once. "Hai. Launia had been obsessively after your father for years. He made that decision on his own though, figuring it could help him out. We lost contact after he had impregnated that wench."

Rin could feel Sesshoumaru tense but not say a word or let a flicker of emotion cross his face. She narrowed her eyes and laced her hand over his. "You mean that he…That Sesshoumaru…it was all for the act?"

Ryen cringed at the girl's words and shot a glare at her. "No, not fully. Yes, marrying Launia had been a set up to get close to her and Diegosan. But never think that he didn't love his sons…" he shot a glance to the stunned hanyou, "either of you. He did. Fiercely. When I would talk to him, both of you were all he would speak of. I begged him to get away from Launia and take you boys with him…told him that it was getting to personal, but he kept insisting that he could get a little more, and a little more turned into a decade of despair and deceit. When I got news that he had been killed…that Launia had finally caught on, I was beside myself with rage. I wanted to go home and get you both away from that lunatic but I was a dead man and just showing up, looking like a more recent dead man, shot that idea to hell. So I stayed as close as I could, using charms I had devised by the few Miko's left in the country."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he stood up straight, "that day…with the assassins…you're who saved us?"

Ryen nodded once, "guilty. Which, mind you, I still need to have words with you about. I took out the remaining assassins before they could reach you boys. Unfortunately, there were the causalities." A raw emotion of guilt washed across his face as he turned to stare at InuYasha, who seemed to be struggling to keep a cool head and failing miserably. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I wish I could have saved them…I wish I could have been faster. But there were so many assassins…twenty-two were sent, only four got by my traps. Those I took out after…after they took you down."

InuYasha scoffed and looked to the ground, blinking away the overpowering anger in his eyes. "Keh."

Ryen frowned and shook his head, "after you both returned to Japan, I went to the NPA with all of my information. They tried to tell me to back off but after seeing the background of service of Onuni Ryen in the states; they felt compelled to let me help. They gave me what I needed to take over control of both police stations in Kyushu and Tokyo." He turned his attention to Rin and gave her a sad smile, "fortunately and yet unfortunately, you were the key to the whole operation. You made it happen. With Tashio blood in both these men, you found the right boys to help you get rid of Naraku. Thankfully, none of you were seriously hurt."

Sesshoumaru had the man by his throat in an instant. He had the upper hand of surprise fueled by pure anger. He growled at the collected Youkai in his grasp, "Rin was killed! Do you understand that? This was a game to you, a game you could have stopped! Her life was a play toy for you in this, wasn't it?" he slammed Ryen back once into the wall and growled, "and when I saw you…at the ruins…you knew about the swords…you knew I could save her and yet you did nothing. You would have sat by…"

Ryen placed his hand over Sesshoumaru's and glared at him. "Put me down boy before I seriously hurt you."

Sesshoumaru growled louder before wielding backwards from a powerful punch to the gut. On a better day, it wouldn't have fazed him but now it had him doubling over on the pavement. Ryen walked over and knelt next to his nephew, "you'll be fine. Suck it up." he held up hands at the glower that Sesshoumaru cast him and backed away. "Rin's life was no toy. I would never…no. I didn't know about her situation with Naraku until she walked into my precinct that day. Following the stories from all of you, and knowing what I had already spied, I was able to get more information to not only shame the name of Onigumo but to put Naraku behind bars. The tape," he threw Kagome a smile, "that this brilliant girl came up with was the icing on the cake." He sighed and shook his head, looking up at the ancient manor, "I knew InuYasha had the swords…they called to him. Sesshoumaru, they called to you as well…hell, even I felt it. I knew they were safe and Rin would be as well."

Kagome smiled awkwardly before putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, taking notice to the glare of confusion and hurt on his face. "Are you okay?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, ignoring her question, and took a step towards Ryen, "you mean to tell me that after twenty years of gathering information, you didn't have enough to pin Naraku or Diegosan? Do you suck at reconnaissance or something? That's a long damned time…"

Ryen scoffed and glowered at the boy, "keh, you try being a dead man walking while getting all that information. It ain't easy."

Sesshoumaru stood from the ground and stormed past the man, grabbing a hold of Rin's arm and taking her with him. "I've heard enough."

Ryen turned to stare at the fleeing form of his older nephew. "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru slammed the door in response.

Ryen cringed and smote his cigarette out on the cement steps. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow, "that didn't go over to well…" he looked out of the corner of his right eye and caught the burning gaze of InuYasha. "What?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and shook his head rapidly, crossing his arms over his chest. "All this time…you couldn't tell us…you just left us here with that wench! You put us right in the middle of your fucking personal vendetta!"

Ryen sighed deeply and clasped his hands behind his back, his face becoming an emotionless blank slate, "my vendetta? So…you had no interest in hurting Naraku…in getting revenge, is that what you're saying? You didn't care that he nearly killed you…that he nearly raped your mate…""

InuYasha glowered at the man and held out a clenched fist, "of course I fuckin cared! Unlike you, I didn't sit by and wait for it to happen! You knew…you knew how dangerous that bastard was yet you let him walk around…you knew how dangerous Launia was and that she would try to have me and Sesshoumaru killed, and let her walk around. what kind of pack member does that?" he felt his lips form a sneer as he turned around slowly, "come on Kagome, this bastard disgusts me."

Kagome pulled her hand away from InuYasha and looked at Ryen, "you…you knew my parents…back…" her eyes widened and she gasped, "that night that me and Sesshoumaru stopped by the house…you…you were there."

Ryen nodded once, rotating his arm backwards then cracking his neck. "Hai."

Kagome let her lips fall into a thin line before carefully continuing, "and you were talking to my mother."

Ryen nodded once, slight amusement winding its way across his pale face. "what of it?"

Kagome licked her lips unconsciously and wrapped her arms around her body. "Back in the day…were you two…close? Like uhh…really close?"

A small yet sad smirk pulled at the demon's lips as he slowly nodded, "we were."

InuYasha scoffed and shook his head slowly, "great, fan-fuckin-tastic."

Kagome chewed on her lip for a moment before cautiously adding, "You aren't…with her…you two…" she shuddered at the thought of her mother dating again. It had been almost three years since her father died…three years that her mother had been lonely. But if Ryen was Inuyasha's uncle…and he dated her mother and that led to…would that make her and InuYasha cousins? She shuddered at the thought.

Ryen laughed ruefully at Kagome's question and its underlying meaning. He shook his head once, "you don't need to worry Kagome. Your mother and me are not…. We were a couple in high school, if you must know…but before I left, knowing what I was doing, we ended it and I set her up with a close friend of mine." He lowered his eyes to the ground as they clouded with sorrow, "I am terribly sorry to hear of his death…we were close. Of all my friends, I missed him the most. He was a good man with a good heart."

Kagome nodded solemnly, knowing he was speaking of her father. "Thank you…he was a good man. I miss him." she felt InuYasha wrap and arm around her but it didn't calm the chilling burn in her heart.

Ryen looked from InuYasha to Kagome and then laughed quietly. "You two…it brings back memories to see a pair so uncanny. I saw it every time I looked in the mirror."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "keh, I really don't want to hear about your relationship with her mother, thank you." he let his eyes fall to the ground and scratched his ears under the bandana. "I…that is…" he took a deep breath and looked out towards the main road, "forget it."

Ryen placed a hand on his younger nephews shoulder and gave him a small smile, "you look more like your mother then I would have thought you to."

Inuyasha's head snapped back towards Ryen with alarming speed, "you…knew my mother?"

Ryen nodded swiftly, "hai. She was a beautiful woman who your father had always adored. She was two grades below us…and had moved shortly after I dropped out. A wonderful woman with a kind heart…I always told Inuno he should go for her but he always chickened out."

InuYasha scoffed and looked at the man with a vindictive hate looming in his eyes, "your brother was horrible to my mother. He would only show up every once in a while…hardly staying long enough to let me get to know him. She was on the side…"

Ryen clicked his teeth and held out a hand towards the boy, warning him not to go any further. "my brother loved your mother with his heart. Why do you think he kept away? He strayed to keep Diegosan away from her…to try to keep you two safe for as long as possible…"

InuYasha barked back, "yeah, well he did a poor job of it. She died and Launia knew about her anyway, so what does it matter?"

Ryen shook his head, his eyes widening with annoyance, "it mattered about your safety up until he was able to get you into his will to protect your life."

InuYasha recoiled and shook his head once, "what does that matter?"

Ryen put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, "do you know anything about your fathers will, InuYasha? Do you know how much money you are entitled to now that Launia is out of the picture? You could buy your own fucking island…no, three islands for the fortune you are going to receive when you graduate high school…"

Kagome's face blanched as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm, "did you…know?"

InuYasha blinked once then scoffed, "I don't need his money."

Ryen smiled and shook his head, "I had a feeling you were going to say that."

InuYasha took a step back and frowned at the man, "what does it matter anyway?"

Ryen laughed and reached out an arm and patted InuYasha on his shoulder, "it matters everything. I'll explain later. Right now, there are some things I need to see to and people…" he looked back to the mansion to see Sesshoumaru standing in the bay window of the living room, glowering at the three. Ryen shook his head and glanced back to InuYasha, "…I need to talk to." he looked at his watch again and then gave the two younger kids a small but malicious grin, "now I do believe you two have places to be that don't revolve around issues that Kauai banned you two from partaking in." he raised an eyebrow to the baffled looks on the kids faces. He rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket for another cigarette. "in other words, get your asses back to school before I call her mother." he looked from InuYasha to Kagome with an intent stare.

InuYasha scoffed and took a step towards Ryen, "I don't know you from a fucking hole in the wall. Who the hell are you to threaten me?"

Ryen raised an eyebrow and gave the boy a small smile, "well, you will get to know me from a hole in the wall, I can promise you that…especially since this mansion _technically_ is mine…and I am your uncle after all. And I'm sure your brother missed some of the fine print in the will that says I am in control of his assets until Sesshoumaru is through college and ready to inherit the family business." He held out both his hands towards the boy in a 'hold on' manner for he could see the rage beginning to fester in the boy's eyes. "I'm not trying to hold that above your head, I respect you as an adult and an individual. I'm just saying…"

InuYasha gave the man the middle finger and yelled back, "Say this, asshole."

Ryen reached out and grabbed the boy's finger, bending it back far enough to send InuYasha to his knees in a second, "my boy, that is not a very nice gesture and I quite frankly do not appreciate it. Now if you still want full use of this finger for future endeavors I wish not to think about, you will retract it and never wave it at me again, Capisca?"

InuYasha grunted back a yes before rubbing his hand and standing up. he glared daggers at Ryen before grabbing Kagome's arm. "come on…" he looked down at the girl and shook his head slowly, "damnit."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha's grasp and stared back at the man. "Uhh…Ryen? I have a question."

Ryen lit up the cigarette in his mouth and nodded at her, "shoot."

Kagome gave him a dull smile and asked, "Why do you go by Ryen?"

Ryen laughed and blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth, "try getting an American to say So_ryeen_ans…it's easier to teach a dog to walk on its hind legs. So…I cut it down to my nickname, Ryeen…that became Ryen rather quickly. just gone by it ever since." He shrugged and rolled his eyes, "call me what you want…" he glared at InuYasha, "but old man…you call me old man and I'll break your kneecaps, got it?"

InuYasha cringed and pulled Kagome towards the car without another word to the older man. He opened the door for Kagome and closed it behind her. Throwing a very disgruntled glare towards Ryen, he climbed into the drivers seat and paused. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before turning the key. He felt Kagome's hand cover his but he couldn't manage to get the words to his lips. 'All these years…all these fucking years this guy has been around and we never knew. What if he had meant us harm? What if he was like Naraku or Diegosan? Would I ever be able to know if they were hanging around? Would I know if they were following us? Can I truly protect Kagome?' he slowly looked at Kagome and stared sadly at the raven-haired beauty. 'How do I know?'

-well, I know he's an OC and most of you were hoping for Tashio to come back but I can do more with another character. Get used to Ryen, he'll be around for a while. I like to think of him as a character (with a little more emotion) for those who need something to base the character off of, like that of Auron in Final Fantasy X. (those who don't know the game, sorry, can't help anymore). More to come…bumps in the cooling pavement. R&R!


	43. All Hallows eve

Curse of the Dragon 

-Warning: harder then normal language with the entrance of two foul-mouthed characters!

Chapter 43 All Hollows Eve

Kagome balled up a piece of paper and stole a quick glance at the teacher in front of the class. With hopeful eyes, she launched it into the air and held her breath. The paper smacked Sango in the back of her head before dropping into the hood of her sweatshirt. Kagome's smile widened as she mentally screamed, 'score!'

Miroku was the first to react. He threw a glare of daggers towards InuYasha, who sat snoring next to Kagome, before blinking and looking baffled at Kagome. He retracted the note from Sango's hood, who in turn shot Kagome a glance of inquiry, then turned back to his own endeavors, praying no one noticed he was trying to read the note himself out of the corner of his eyes.

Sango unrolled the piece of paper and began reading the short note her best friend had shot at her. She laughed at the top header of the paper which casually read, '_Miroku, stop trying to read Sango's note! We all know you are!_' Sango shot the red faced boy a glare, who was trying to look as innocent as innocent can be, staring directly at the chalkboard before sighing and turning the paper out of his eyes reach. She followed she short paragraph after it, '_what are you doing today for Halloween? Did I miss anything in gym? Have you and the letch decided yet what to name your kids_?' Sango's face turned red as she glared over her shoulder at her best friend, who was poking at Inuyasha's shoulder. She scribbled back on the paper, '_Halloweennothing, just pizza and a horror flick tonight. Gym-Kouga kicked the crap out of Hojo while playing soccer. Something about Hojo saying that he was going to ask you out and Kouga said that neither Inu nor Hojo stood a chance against him. Miroku thumped him for you. As for kids, you should be the one to talk Kag…just where were you these past two periods? A pool maybe_?' she balled up the paper and studied their teacher for a moment. When she was decently sure that the teacher was turned around for the moment, she hurled it back to Kagome.

A rather dronish dull voice called out somewhere from Sango's left interrupted their science teachers rant, "Ma'am…if I'm not allowed to use my phone to text message friends, why are they," a long polished finger pointed towards Kagome, "allowed to throw around notes like…uncivilized…beasts?"

Mrs. Faliion turned from the bored, sheer annoyance plastered over her face as she regarded the outspoken girl. "Kikyo…" she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, making a long dramatic and very loud sigh. She inhaled deeply, obviously counting to ten, then looked towards Kagome and waved her hand at the girl, "Okay Kagome…fess up."

Kagome's eyes narrowed towards Kikyo and anger flared in her eyes. She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight in her seat, trying to hold the balled up note out of reach of the teacher, "i…that is…" her eyes connected with Sango's for a moment then she sighed again, "yes…yes we were passing notes. But for good reason…we…that is…I'm sure you've heard…."

Mrs. Faliion shook her head again, muttering about teenage ignorance and took a seat on the corner of her desk, "yes, I have heard of what happened this past week between the group of you and I am regretful that it happened." her eyes spoke different words in volumes, but she forced herself to continue, "so, now that you have used that lame excuse to exercise your scandalous behavior, you know the rules. Spill it."

Kagome's eyes shot back to Kikyo before she un-balled the note. Her eyes glanced over the paper and widened to a short degree. There was no way in any of the seven hells she was reading this out loud. She licked her lips and let her eyes connect with the teachers, utter calmness shrouding her aura. She cleared her throat and slowly began, "well, if you all must know our personal business…I wrote to Sango asking what she was doing for Halloween, asked her if I missed anything in one of the classes I was late to and also I asked if she caught the scent of all those guys on Kikyo."

A burst of laugher spewed out from all the students in the class, some laughing twice as hard as others. Karron actually fell out of her chair behind Kagome. She heard Kikyo stand up but continued reading, "so she responded that there is nothing going on for Halloween, that Kouga apparently still thinks he has a chance with me," her eyes shifted from the note to the wolf demon who was now sporting a well developed flush on his cheeks, and then to the set of golden orbs that snapped open at the words and watching her with keen interest. She gave the boy next to her a quick smile, trying not to lose herself in the molten abyss of his soul, "which he doesn't," she cleared her throat again and turned her gaze to Kikyo, "and that the rumor that Kikyo slept with the entire football team was true because she's a whore!"

Kikyo let out a rather shrill scream and pointed a finger at Kagome, stalking towards the junior with hellish flames burning in her eyes, "why you little bitch!"

Kagome threw down the note and stepped around her desk, "are you going to deny it Kikyo? Everyone knows its true. Hell, if it wasn't the football team this week, it will be the basketball team!"

Kikyo stopped inches away from Kagome and screamed back, "You don't know anything about me!"

Kagome felt her lips snarling back as she retorted, "I know that you poisoned InuYasha so you could get a chance to sleep with him! I know…"

Kikyo stammered for a moment, her eyes widening, "th…that was Naraku…"

InuYasha had forth hence stood up the minute Kikyo got into Kagome's face. If she were to raise her hand, he would break it from her body before she knew what hit her. He scoffed and tapped his foot, "the hell it was…I supposed your going to proclaim your saintly virginity next…"

Kikyo ignored the hanyou's rude barks and wrapped her arms around her body. She blinked and shook her head slowly, "you think I liked working for that asshole? You think I liked being his call bitch whenever he beckoned to me?"

Mrs. Fallion approached the two, complete annoyance daunting her features. "I've had enough…" she reached out and slapped a hand onto Kikyo's shoulder and one onto Kagome's, "if you two ladies insist on continuing this conversation, you can continue it in detention!"

Kikyo shrugged off Mrs. Fallion's arm and took a menacing step towards Kagome, "you think that you're the only fucking victim here, don't you? And we can't forget about poor Rin…a girl who Naraku raped for six months…." Her eyes darkened as her voice escalated, "Rin fought him…Rin deserved the beatings for it! I told her…if she didn't fight him, it would be easier to handle him! She wouldn't fucking listen!" she registered the shock on Kagome's face and took another step towards the girl, the tip of her Gucci boots tapping Kagome's toes, "you want the fucking truth Kagome? I slept with Naraku so that he wouldn't tie me up…so that he wouldn't force himself on me. I knew what I had to do for self-preservation. He didn't hit me because I would willingly go down on him…or at least he believed that. You think I liked that scumbag? You think I didn't take hour long hot showers trying to rid the feel of his greasy paws off of me?" tears welled in the girl's eyes as she spat out, "fuck you. You don't know anything!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she recoiled her anger faster then lightening. She licked her suddenly dry lips and chocked out, "Ki…Kikyo…I…"

Kikyo sneered and shook her head, "didn't know, yeah, whatever. You didn't care…no one does." she turned on her heals and stormed out of the classroom, letting the wooden door slam shut behind her.

Kagome made a face and shot InuYasha a glare before dashing off after the deranged girl. 'Could she be telling the truth? Since she arrived, has she been just as much of a slave to Naraku as Rin was? Why then…why would she sleep with all those guys…why would she take pleasure in running my reputation when she arrived? Had Naraku told her to? Was that a plan?' she scanned the hallway then sighed and walked into the local girl's bathroom, and frowned. Kikyo sat on the leather couch, her face buried in her hands. Kagome could tell she was not crying, though she was sure that Kikyo was close to it. Kagome bit her lip and cleared her throat. "I'm…sorry…"

Kikyo looked over the tips of her fingers at the girl and stared her down. "The hell you are. Did Mrs. Fallion tell you to come get me? Am I supposed to follow you to detention now?"

Kagome shifted the weight on her feet before leaning backwards against the stonewall of the room, "why didn't you try to stop him, Kikyo? If you knew he had been raping Rin…why didn't you stop it?"

Kikyo laughed callously and dropped her hands away from her face, leaning back to rest her elbows on the chair arms. She gave Kagome a sinister glare and shrugged casually, "because…he was Naraku, son of Diegosan. No one could stop him…no one. You think it's over…you and those foolish people you hang around with. It's so far from over Kagome. You think Naraku isn't going to find a way out of prison? You don't think he doesn't have someone in the NPA in his pocket already…maybe even a dozen?"

Kagome shook her head slowly and glared at the girl like she had five heads, "then explain to me…why did you make the name for yourself here? Why ruin my reputation?" she wished away the girls inclinations of Naraku's escape from custody. 'If I don't hear it…and I don't think about it…he'll go away. He will never be back to bother me again!'

Kikyo shook her head and gave Kagome a small smile, "I had similar issues from my last school…I was the school tramp because of one rumor. When I got here…Naraku was expecting me. I was…a perk…of a contract between him and my father, something I found that Diegosan had a habit of throwing into the mix. Going to a school that no one knew me at was great…them thinking I was someone completely different was even better. Then Naraku got involved…promised me to different boys around the school…told me what to do and what to wear. I stopped caring when I realized I was never going to escape. I got my perks…I got whatever I wanted as long as I was on my knees at night."

Kagome unconsciously stepped away from the girl completely aghast, "that's horrible! You should have fought it…"

Kikyo laughed vindictively and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "and what? Be kicked around and raped like Rin was? Be tied down and…" Kikyo grimaced and exhaled a deep sigh, her face returning to its stoic nature, "maybe that got Rin off but not me. I didn't…"

Kagome's anger flared as she pointed a finger at Kikyo, "don't you dare even insinuate that Rin enjoyed anything Naraku did to her! What he did to her…what he did to you…he should be given the death penalty for that alone!"

Kikyo snorted again and stood slowly, "maybe. But what matters is that for the time being I'm free. I don't expect you to understand me…and I sure as hell don't want your sympathy. Just stay out of my way Kagome…and I'll stay out of yours."

Kagome took a step into Kikyo's exit and carefully spoke, "look. I don't like you, honestly. I'm saying this first, stay away from InuYasha! I understand that you were following orders from Naraku, but if you come near him again, I'll end your suffering!"

Kikyo laughed and tried again to side step Kagome. "I'd like to see you try."

Kagome shook her head slowly, eying over the girl who had been the source of her misery for years. She never realized how pathetic Kikyo really was. She hated the fact that her empathetic side was kicking in. she closed her eyes and called out, "honestly I do pity you…and I understand the decisions that you had to make to keep yourself safe. If you ever want to talk…or someone to cry to…"

Kikyo shoved Kagome aside, calling over her shoulder, "save your pity for the weak." The door slammed shut marking her exit of the tiny room.

Kagome stared at the wooden door for a long moment, reading into the spiteful girl's words. 'Damn.' She turned slowly and walked to the mirrors on the wall. She looked at herself in the glass and froze. 'Is this really me? I just stood up to Kikyo…for years I wanted to…for years I couldn't. But I feel like it was swatting a fly…like all that anxiety for two years was a waste! Was it? Did I have this power in my all along? To fight evil…to verbally bash people…to fall in love?' she could just about see Inuyasha's reflection next to hers and she smiled softly, 'without him…I'm no one. Three weeks…three weeks he's in my life and he already changed me…changed everything.' She smiled again as she ran some water over her face then walked from the room.

"A rave?"

"Yes, a rave? Do you know what a rave is? Did they have…"

"Shut up, lecher, of course I know what a fucking rave is. I've been to a hella lot of em."

Miroku laughed and shook his head slowly, amusement darting through his purple eyes. "Why my friend, I mean no disrespect. But I got downwind of one being held in the old junkyard tonight…it's kind of on the DL, if you know what I mean. A few kids got it together and are expecting about fifty to show…they have a Goth band coming in from Kyushu…all sorts of wicked nasty stuff. Come on, we should go."

InuYasha laughed and nodded before pausing to glance at the lunch line to pick out Kagome and Sango. He felt the smile slip from his face and be replaced by his traditional pout. "I think Kagome might flip though…I can't see her functioning at a Rave let alone attending."

Miroku shrugged and offered the hanyou a thought, "so I'll bring Sango, you bring Kagome, and we can all keep each other company. Come on, I feel like I need to do something…like I've been cooped up!"

InuYasha smirked and sat back in his chair, "yeah, being shot can do that to you."

Rin plopped down in a chair next to InuYasha, startling the hanyou. She gave him a wide smile with innocence infringing on her coal colored eyes, "what can getting shot do to you?"

InuYasha jumped and glared at Rin, "don't fucking do that!" he winched as a thick hand collided with the back of his head, as Sesshoumaru rounded the opposite side of the table, happening to pass his brother on his way to sit next to Rin. InuYasha growled and rubbed his head, "fuck off and die, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru planted a kiss on Rin's head before dropping into the seat next to her, "after you, baka."

Miroku coughed and held up one finger, his eyes sealed closed, "well, I feel I must intervene on that one. InuYasha actually has been able to fuck…quite adamantly from what we have all been" he shot the hanyou a rather perverted grin, "exposed…to…" he then looked back towards the demon across the table from him and placed a rather mockingly stoic expression across his face, "…yet Sesshoumaru…it seems that you are waiting for something…." He flashed his eyes open the give the demon a lecherous grin, "…what could that be I wonder?"

Sesshoumaru growled and leaned forward in his chair, "I could take your head off from here, Houshi, so I would watch the words that come out of your mouth if I were you."

Rin put a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm only to chuck an apple off Inuyasha's lunch tray at the monk. She laughed as it hit him between the eyes and leaned against her lover. "Serves your right, you pervert. You have no right to ask about me and Sesshoumaru while you deny your relationship!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and spoke above the two bickering teens, "what is this I hear about a rave?"

InuYasha blanched as he sat up taller in his seat, "nothing…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened as he rested his elbows on the table, "I would be to hope not…seeing as to the deal we have about that. If you come home high, drunk or otherwise fucked up, I will castrate you then rip your heart out."

InuYasha laughed and shook his head slowly, "I don't have Bank or Hit to fuck me up anymore, nor would I even consider it…." he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as she passed him and carefully pulled her onto his lap. Kissing the side of her neck for a moment, he finished his sentence, not even looking at his brother, "…so fuck off and die bastard."

Kagome laughed as InuYasha dragged a claw over her neck and shivered slightly. She looked down at the boy then at his older brother. "What did I miss?"

Miroku sighed and gave Sango a smile as she sat down between him and Sesshoumaru, "nothing…InuYasha being a baka and Sesshoumaru and his idle threats."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head up from gazing at Rin to stare at the boy across from him at the round table. "Do you wish to see how idle this Sesshoumaru's threats can be?"

Rin muttered something in Spanish and stood, glaring at her boyfriend. "I'm getting food. That Sesshoumaru can sit that Sesshoumaru's ass in that chair and enjoy the lack of company of This Rin." she cocked her head and gave him a hard stare before turning on her heels and stalking into the cafeteria's line.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood slowly trailing after her like a lost puppy with a glower behind him at the boys.

InuYasha laughed and shifted Kagome off his one knee to sit directly across his lap. He kissed her neck again and muttered a few choice phrases in her ear that turned the poor girl's face a rather violent shade of red. He raised his eyebrows at the girl then looked around her torso to his friend. "So what time is this rave?"

Miroku shrugged and sat back in his chair, resting it on the back two legs, "well…I think it starts at eleven thirty, but it's going to run real late."

InuYasha sighed and then blinked, a frown forming on his face. "fuck."

Kagome turned and looked from InuYasha to Miroku then back to the boy whose lap she was in. "what did I miss? What rave?"

Miroku shook his head and waved a hand at Kagome to be quiet and leaned towards the hanyou, "what?"

InuYasha coughed once and then cracked his neck, a rather uncomfortable expression coming across his face. "I…can't…tonight. Its just…not a good night."

Miroku stared at him for a moment before their previous conversation from the week before filtered into his brain. '_"On the nights of the new moon, I lose my demonic powers."'_ His eyes widened and he chuckled once, leaning a little further back in the chair. "oh…that…"

InuYasha growled and kicked at the raised bottom of the boy's chair, sending the unsuspecting teen flying backwards, crashing rather nosily to the floor. Sango was by his side in a second; looking him over to make sure he was okay while InuYasha growled. "Fucking bastard…"

Kagome smacked InuYasha in his shoulder and stared at him, her eyes wide. "was that really necessary? You could have given him a concussion!"

InuYasha shrugged and tightened his grasp on Kagome's waist, "he'd be more likely to suffer one of those at Sango's abuse…honestly Sango, how many times a day do you smack him for being a dick?"

Sango gave InuYasha the middle finger and helped Miroku up. "Are you okay?" she brushed off his back and gave him a small frown. "What did you say to get that response?"

Miroku glowered at InuYasha and rolled his eyes, "nothing of importance, apparently." He stood and brushed his shoulders off before he cracked his neck to the side. "I'm going outside…I need some fresh air. All the lies in here are suffocating me."

InuYasha glared at the boy as Miroku sent him a rather snide grin. He watched the Houshi as he stormed out of the cafeteria then sighed. Turning back, he gulped as he found two sets of mocha brown eyes staring intently at him. Feigning innocence, InuYasha asked in the most innocent voice he could muster, "what?"

Kagome pulled herself from his grasp and sat in the chair next to him, exchanging glares with Sango. She turned back to InuYasha and tapped her fingers on the lunch table, "what was he talking about, InuYasha?"

InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms, "feh, fuck if I know."

Kagome widened her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going to guess its something about tonight that you haven't told me. care to share?"

Sesshoumaru and Rin chose that time to return to the table. Sesshoumaru dropped Rin's tray to the wooden surface and shot the three an inquisitive glare, "tonight? It is Halloween…what did I miss?"

InuYasha turned his glare of daggers towards his brother, begging the older boy to shut his mouth. "Not a damn thing except Miroku getting the wind knocked out of him!"

Rin glanced at the two girls then back at the brothers, "I think he's lying."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, "indeed."

InuYasha pushed back his chair and stood up, his eyes filled with a sudden and furious fire as he stormed out of the cafeteria. "Don't worry about it."

The slamming wooden door told another story as the hanyou disappeared. Kagome shifted her weight as she chewed on her bottom lip, debating whether or not to go after the angry boy. Sango beat her to her question.

"What the hell just happened?"

Sesshoumaru let out a very short sigh and a rather arrogant snort, "he's angry that tonight, of all nights, is the night of his weakness."

All eyes turned to the Youkai as Kagome carefully asked, "You mean Halloween?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and shook his head, "being hanyou, he is subjected to his human blood once a month. Whatever phase that the moon was in on the day he was born is the night of his weakness."

Sango licked her lips before carefully toning her answer, "you mean…he's pmsing?"

Sesshoumaru fought down the smile that threatened to engulf his face and closed his eyes. 'She's not to far from the truth…' Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and slowly opened his eyes. "…No, Sango, he's not pmsing. By weakness, I mean he becomes human."

Kagome's eyes widened as she sat up straight. "Human? You mean…InuYasha will be…human…like us?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, rolling his eyes dramatically, "yes, Kagome…human…weak…"

Rin leaned back from to stare at Sesshoumaru and raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest dramatically with an angry glare plastered on her face. "_Excuse_ me?"

Sesshoumaru paused, his mouth slightly agape and turned to look at Rin. He stared at her for a moment and then shut his mouth and leaned down to her ear. "Rin." he felt the corner of his mouth turn up as he could just about hear her heart skip a beat. 'still got it,' he though with a rather coy grin. Slowly, he ducked his head to the side of hers and licked the side of her ear slowly and nipped at her earlobe while pulling back. The anger on Rin's face fell away instantly as she closed her eyes, stifling a moan that was building in her throat. Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked at her face and gave her a whimsical grin. He all but breathed out the words, "weak."

Rin's eyes snapped open and she stared at Sesshoumaru with a very angry glare before huffing and turning away from her boyfriend. She crossed her arms with a very defined frown on her face and stuck out her chin. "Ass."

Sesshoumaru laughed a short bitter laugh and shook his head. Looking back towards Kagome, he raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. She looked…confused. 'To be expected of a human.' He sighed and shook his head slowly, "what don't you understand Kagome."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru carefully before cautiously asking, "so…every new moon he turns human?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in subtle shock that she actually understood. He blinked then nodded. "Normally, on his human nights, the boy would disappear with two wastes of life and show up a few days later, still strung out from whatever drugs they could get their hands on. I am interested…to say the least…at what he plans on doing tonight."

Kagome bit her bottom lip at the recent revelations. 'Tonight…of all nights…he'll be human. What happens when he's human? Why would he…' she though over Sesshoumaru's words and scowled. 'We made a pact that he would not do drugs again…and I am planning to hold him to that!' Kagome slapped on an overly bright smile, upon realizing that she had three sets of eyes trained on her, and held up her hands. "Don't worry, he won't do that anymore! We'll have a fine time tonight." She paused and looked at Sango, a rather overwhelming realization dawning on her, "what was Miroku saying about a rave?"

As the words left Kagome's mouth, an arm suddenly draped itself across her shoulders and she was nearly pulled out of her chair and into a broad and rather firm chest. She closed her eyes, just about guessing whom it belonged to. The voice only clarified her guess. "The rave my dear Kagome is tonight at eleven thirty! We hold one every year…and I would be delighted if you would show up! You could come with me as my woman…what do you say?"

Kagome sighed and pulled away from the over eager wolf demon. "Kouga…."

Sesshoumaru stood immediately, his eyes focusing on the intruder, "didn't I tell you to stay away from Rin?"

Kouga blinked and looked down next to Kagome at Rin, who seemed rather appalled at the wolf demon's outburst and flashed the girl a smile before letting his eyes settle on the glowering male. "I'm not talking to Rin, Sesshoumaru. I'm talking to Kagome."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled Rin's chair backwards, letting the girl yelp in surprise. "Back off Kouga, Kagome is already taken, or are you just a complete incompetent?"

Kagome blinked a few times and pulled firmly away from Kouga. "Kouga-kun…you know I am seeing InuYasha…. I said it once today Kouga, but I'll repeat it; I love InuYasha…I'm in love with him. I'm sorry Kouga but there is nothing you can do."

Kouga flashed the girl a wry smile and grabbed her hands in his, giving her a rather dazzling smile, "my Kagome, I will win you from him and then you'll see what its like to be with a real male!"

"Oi Kouga, what the fuck are you doing to Kagome?"

Kouga sneered as his head, as well as everyone else's, shot towards the doorway. Miroku and InuYasha stood between the swinging wooden doors, a green fire burning in Inuyasha's eyes. Kouga let go of Kagome's hands and placed himself in front of the girl, as if shielding her from the hanyou. "Good timing, dog shit, we can finish what we started!"

Kagome stood up and placed herself in front of Kouga, facing the wolf demon. Placing her hands on her hips, she stuck a finger into the demon's chest. "Look, Kouga, I'm not saying it again! I love InuYasha and you have to get over that! I'm not a prize to be won…and fighting InuYasha is not going to change that!" she felt two sets of arms wrap around her from behind her and she leaned back into the sculpted chest that she loved so much. She shot Kouga a sympathetic smile and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Kouga growled at InuYasha, who was smirking like a fool, and turned on his heels. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll come around soon enough!"

InuYasha took a step towards him but Kagome put a hand over his that lay on her hips. She shook her head once and rolled her head back to look up at her hanyou. "Let him go."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked down at the girl in his arms. "If he keeps pestering you, I'm going to shove tetsusaiga up his ass, got it?"

Miroku walked up next to the hanyou and grimaced, "wow, InuYasha…that's a little…kinky…."

InuYasha shot Miroku a death glare and turned so he could sit on the table, pulling Kagome between his legs so her chest was facing him. he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. His golden eyes pierced her mocha brown ones as he let his fingers work small circles on her hips. He licked his lips slowly before leaning down and kissing her lips, slowly and tenderly.

Rin cleared her throat and stood up, "hello! You are so in the middle of a lunch room!"

Kagome pulled back from InuYasha and licked her lips slowly before letting her eyes flutter open. It was as if with one stare, InuYasha had been able to melt her from the inside out. She felt her body quiver as he undressed her with his eyes. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before taking another deep breath. She could feel her face was flushed but that was the least of her concerns at the moment. She buried her face in Inuyasha's sweatshirt sleeve and muttered, "sorry…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly and clicked his teeth, "honestly InuYasha, I wonder at times how you don't have pups running amuck yet."

InuYasha glared at his brother then turned back to Kagome and nuzzled her left cheek with his nose. Breathing into her ear he let his words tickle the tiny hairs on the side of her neck, "I want you…now…"

Kagome's flush darkened as she pulled away from the hanyou and stared at all of her friends before slumping into a chair. She buried her face in her hands, trying to ignore the burning need welling in her stomach. "I…I…"

Miroku shook his head and smacked the hanyou's shoulder. "Have you no decency? I swear…you are worse then a fucking rabbit!"

InuYasha stared at Miroku for a moment before jumping off the table and squatting in front of Kagome. His face level with hers, he put one finger on her chin to lift her face to meet his. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smirk, "come on…let's get out of here."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked back at Rin for help. The last thing she needed to do was miss another class to cure the hanyou's insatiable need…her mother had gotten a phone call about Kagome not being in English and had been irate with her…grounding her the minute they got home. She would be damned if she was to be grounded on Halloween.

Rin leaned forward and laced her hand through the hole in the back of Kagome's chair. Pulling the girl backwards, she grinned at the hanyou, "back off, InuYasha, before you poke someone's eye out!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the girl's insinuation and then laughed. "What's the matter Rin, frustrated?"

Rin raised an eyebrow and leaned forward towards the hanyou, "if you really enjoy the use of that appendage, I suggest you shut your mouth!"

InuYasha leaned back and flashed the girl a wicked smile; "I take that as a yes. You know, with a gay boyfriend, you're going to be having that issue a lot."

A hand wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, hauling him out of the chair in one shot. He chocked once before meeting the floor face first. He blinked and coughed, standing slowly. The being that had attacked him was already gone, sitting across the table again with a rather angry glare on his face. InuYasha rubbed his neck and blinked, "damn Sesshoumaru, you don't need to get so defensive."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and held up two fingers that crackled green with electricity, "do you really wish to push my buttons, baka?"

InuYasha grabbed his and Kagome's backpacks and help up one hand while with the other, reaching down and dragging Kagome out of her chair. "I don't want to push anything of yours! Come on, Kags…" he flashed the others a smile and pulled the girl behind him out of the cafeteria.

Miroku sighed and shouted at the two, "keep away from the pool!" a finger gesture was Inuyasha's departing gift to his friend. Miroku laughed and sat down next to Sango, cautiously wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What do you say to a party tonight Sango? It's going to be awesome!"

Sango stared at Miroku for a long moment before narrowing her eyes, "what party?"

InuYasha pushed Kagome against the wall right outside of the cafeteria and dragged his lips slowly across hers. "why don't…" he kissed her lightly then continued, "move this…" he kissed her again, a little harder, "somewhere else…less…" he sealed his lips over hers, nibbling at the tender flesh slowly. When she moaned, he pushed his tongue between her teeth and into the back of her mouth. It took him a moment of coaxing her to join him but she soon enough did, giving into the burning need in her heart. He kissed her until his lungs felt like his lungs were going to explode. Pulling back he ran a finger down her jawbone, whispering into her ear, "why don't we ditch chorus and go back to my house…"

Kagome moaned as his lips found their way to her neck and she tilted her head to her right shoulder. "Yash…I don't think…" she moaned again as he began working the tender skin. "It's not a good…oh god…." She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together as she could feel the heat pooling between her legs as the boy let his mouth travel her neck. "Inu…Yasha…please…"

InuYasha grinned into the girl's neck and pulled back, "please what, Kagome?"

"Please spare me!"

The pair turned to lock eyes with those of Souta, who was looking rather uncomfortable at the current situation. Kagome blushed and pushed InuYasha back a step. "Souta…we were…"

Souta held up a hand shook his head profusely, "I don't want to know. Just…don't do…that…in the hallway! That's disgusting!"

InuYasha laughed and held out a hand to ruffle the kid's hair. "Punk…"

Souta stepped out of its path and stared at him as if he was a leper. "Hey, I don't know where that hand has been nor do I want to know! So keep it away!"

Kagome's blush turned scarlet as she closed her eyes and wished herself away from the current situation. "Souta…why don't you go see Miroku or something…"

Souta shook his head and looked at his watch. "Nah, bells gonna ring anyway. You two should take the time to cool off!" he laughed and pushed past InuYasha shaking his head.

InuYasha sighed and looked down at Kagome. "Hey…look…tonight, do you want to go to the rave with me and Miro?"

Kagome sighed and ran her foot back and forth over the tiled floor. "I…well that is…. you know, Yash, that's not exactly my style, ya know?"

InuYasha shrugged and grimaced as the bell chimed over their heads. Getting a head start of all the kids, he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and ushered her off towards the chorus room. "Kags, it would be great, come on. I want to go out tonight…with you. I normally never go out on these nights but something is telling me to go…and I really want to!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and licked her lips, "you're not gonna…you know…get trashed, are you?"

InuYasha frowned and avoided her gaze, "bastard opened his mouth, ey?"

Kagome let her lips fall into a straight thin line and carefully chose her words, "I don't…want to see you…that way, ya know? I love you hon, and you promised…."

InuYasha paused mid step and looked down at Kagome. "is that what you're afraid of? That I'm gonna get fucked up?" he placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and stared into her eyes, "I promised you I would not touch drugs again, and I intend to hold up on that."

Kagome gave him a smile and nodded once, "I just…you know…with what Sesshoumaru said."

InuYasha shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kagome again, pulling her off towards class, "you shouldn't listen to bastards, their all idiots."

Kagome laughed and shook her head slowly, "you two really need to learn to get along."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "like that would ever happen." He paused outside of the chorus room and gave Kagome a smile, "so then you'll come with me tonight, right?"

Kagome bit her lip and gritted her teeth, "well…it's kind of late and with school tomorrow and mom mad at me already…I probably…"

InuYasha smiled and opened the door, "great, I'll pick you up at 11. Just open your window and climb down your tree, you'll be fine."

Kagome paused while walking, her eyes widening a little, "climb down my tree?"

Kagome stood quietly in front of her window, staring at her reflection slightly aghast. She had painted her face white and used heavy black eye liner around her eyes and a dark blue eye shadow over her eyes. She then used some fake blood that was left over from Souta's Halloween costume from years before to dab around the corners of her eyes. She finished it off with dark red lipstick that made her teeth seem nearly iridescent. She had put on a black spaghetti tang top and a red sheer long sleeve over it, and had put on a pair of fishnet stockings she had gotten for Halloween a few years prior with a black short skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail with two chopsticks holding it up, that had red sparkling gems at the ends. To top off the outfit, she had on overly large boots she had purchased a year ago from a Goth store in the downtown mall. Kagome grabbed the leather coat InuYasha had left at her house a week or so prior and threw it around her shoulders. Locking her door, she took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. 10:50 pm.

'I can do this; I can do this…its easy…just step out of the window and enjoy a nice…eventful…night with InuYasha. I can do this!' Kagome began pacing, taking deep breaths every so often. She had never snuck out of her house and she knew for damned sure if she walked downstairs, her mother would throw a shit fit. She had been explicitly told that she was under no condition to go out of the house, except for school, for the next two weeks. Though Kagome had yelled and argued with her mother, deep down inside she knew her mother was only trying to protect her. 'Where was she when I had a real enemy against me? She's protecting me from the wrong man…' Kagome sighed and pulled some strands of hair loose to hang down in front of her eyes. She smiled and opened her window slowly. Below, she could just about make out the outline of a person standing by her tree. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the tiled roof. Closing the window tightly, Kagome slowly made her way down the old tree. Nervously, she touched down on the ground and sighed loudly. She brushed off her hardly clothed knees and then walked towards the figure that she was praying was InuYasha.

His voice shattered the quiet night like breaking glass, "come on, we haven't got all day!"

Kagome sighed and nodded once, 'that is defiantly InuYasha.' The conversation at lunch suddenly tugged at her stomach as Inuyasha's hand fell onto hers. 'He's human…tonight he's actually human. I wonder…does he still have his silver hair?' she swallowed hard as he began to pull her down the street. "Hey…Yash…"

InuYasha paused and glanced over his shoulder. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip then pulled him towards the streetlight. This was something she was not willing to wait to see. The light illuminated her first and she could hear InuYasha gasp. She smiled, a subtle blush spreading across her face.

"You look…amazing." InuYasha reached out a hand as he stepped into the light, then chuckled at the natural blanche that overtook Kagome's face and the shock in her eyes.

Kagome stared at the man she loved as if he were a stranger for a moment. If she had seen him walking down the street on any day, she would never have known, especially if he was dressed as he was now. 'All hail the prince of darkness,' she though, looking over her lover. The love of her life looked incredible. He had on slick leather black boots that shined in the pale moonlight, with a pair of tight black leather pants that clung to him in all the right areas. His shirt was blood red and clung to body in such a way that Kagome found her mouth going dry just looking at him. The shirt was a V cut, showing off a little of his chest, yet its collar shot up over the collar of his coat and enclosed his neck, open only in the front. It fanned about the back of his head and the sides like a torque. Over the shirt he had a mesh shirt that had random holes in it. On his hands were leather gloves that he had torn the fingers off of and had nail painted his nails black. Kagome's eyes traveled up over his broad chest to settle on his face; the face she loved…the face she couldn't go a day without seeing. His hair was tied in a ponytail and the base of his neck and strapped tightly going down his back and held together by what looked like leather holders. His face was white…whiter then normal, and his eyes were darker…his sexy gold was replaced by a mysterious purple that the depths of Kagome could only imagine. On his forehead he had a black cross looking tattoo. Kagome reached forward and let her finger trace the tattoo before running through his black hair. She flushed again and dropped her hand. She couldn't fight the fact that she was getting turned on just looking at him. "You look…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, trying to ignore the blush that now colored his cheeks as well. He took Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the light before he decided against going to the rave and returning to her bedroom. 'That skirt…god that skirt!' he swallowed hard and broke into a light jog, keeping Kagome in tote. "Come on, princess, we got some land to cover to get there."

Kagome fell into step behind InuYasha, not daring to take her eyes off the road ahead of her. Every time she tried, her eyes found their way to his ass. 'What has he turned me into?' she shook her head and followed the boy in front of her. She would follow him to hell if he asked.

The car fires were the first sign of the rave. In a junkyard that was in a more abandoned part of the back woods of the city, three cars that lined the entrance were lighting up the night sky in a brilliant blaze of orange and gold. Kagome and InuYasha ducked through the hole cut through the fence wearily and walked down the path that was illuminated by hundreds of candles. Music was the next thing that assaulted their ears, and it was loud. A small stage, made up of cars and trash, was in the center of the clearing ahead and four rather gothic looking guys were beating the hell out of a set of drums and making their guitars scream in agony with the cords that echoed about the land. To Miroku's better estimate, at least two hundred kids were crammed into the junkyard, rocking away to the lyrics of the Goth band on stage.

InuYasha pulled Kagome into the clearing and paused, his eyes settling on stage. A stupid smirk washed over his face and he looked to the ground while shaking his head. "Figures…" he wouldn't admit that he actually felt at home in those moments. For the first time in a while, he felt like he belonged there.

Kagome paused and stared around her in complete awe. Kids from all over Tokyo were gathered in the junkyard, and most seemed to be drunk. Couples had paired off all around the lot, getting down and dirty right there, while others danced a few feet away, cups of beer swaying in their hands like lighters to the music. Kagome turned a wary eye to InuYasha, as if asking if he was serious, then she shook her head slowly noticing the smirk on his face. "What?"

InuYasha shook his head then laced his fingers through hers. "Nothing…. Stay close to me, Kagome…there are a lot guys here tonight that would love to get their hands on a hot piece of ass like you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to pull her hands from his. "A hot piece of ass? What is that supposed to mean, InuYasha?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and pulled the girl towards the kegs that lined the dead cars. "Stop bitching Princess and loosen up, tonight's a night to be someone else."

Kagome shook her head, scanning the crowd for a familiar face. 'He's back to that again. We've been great for three weeks and now…now I'm back to being princess and he's back to being an ass.' She sighed and shook her head again. "I'm thirsty…"

InuYasha poured himself a cup of beer and downed it in a second. He shook his head and then looked at Kagome. "Sorry princess but you're not drinking tonight."

Kagome glanced at the now human boy in front of her and tapped her foot on the dirt. "Yet you can?"

InuYasha laughed ruefully and swallowed another cup of the vile liquid, "yeah…trust me…this stuff…you'd never be able to handle it. Besides…they have 'special' kegs for girls here, if you know what I mean."

Kagome's brows creased in confusion as she shook her head slowly, "I don't get it…can you elaborate?"

InuYasha sighed and pulled the girl towards the half-dance/half mosh pit formed on the floor. "They have kegs for girls here that are filled with ecstasy, LCD and all sorts of shit that shouldn't be in beer…just to get you trashed, ya know?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried again to pull her hand from Inuyasha's. "What the hell did you bring me here for?"

InuYasha stared down at the girl with a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her into his chest, he began dancing with Kagome to the music. "Shut up and dance, Princess."

Kagome licked her lips and wedged her leg between his. Pushing against him, she began to sway her hips with the beat of the roaring drums. "I think we've had this conversation before…"

InuYasha smiled down at the girl in his arms and traced her lips with his. "Yes…yes we have." he let his lips seal over hers as they swayed to the erratic beating of their hearts.

The band finished the last song and disbanded off the stage for a short intermission and the speakers blared to life with some Korn and Godsmack with an interlude of Kitty and Powerman 5000. InuYasha and Kagome were deaf to the change as they had long since become lost in each others eyes and the fever of passion that was being exchanged in their touch and blind stares.

InuYasha let one hand wander to Kagome's chin, and grabbed her roughly; letting his lips crash onto hers in a bruising kiss. He was intoxicated by the taste of the girl in his arms and wanted more…needed more. She was the best drug he had ever had. He pulled Kagome into his chest with all his strength, deepening the kiss by shoving his tongue down her throat when she gasped. He pulled back after a long moment and smiled wickedly down at the breathless girl and winked at her. "I don't think we're going to be here that long…" he looked her up and down, his eyes dangerously mirroring a hunter stalking its prey. It was a look of primal need that shook Kagome to her core.

InuYasha leaned down towards Kagome, going in for the proverbial kill, then paused. He only had a second to react and without his demon strength he was outnumbered. A fist came out of nowhere, colliding into his right shoulder blade. InuYasha pulled away from Kagome and wielded around backwards, turning to face his attacker while grimacing in pain. His eyes, filled with an unrelenting fury, suddenly widened as the attacker then threw himself at the human, embracing him like a brother. InuYasha gasped then laughed, slapping the intruders back loudly with a few choice four letter words. Another man materialized out of just about nowhere and threw himself into Inuyasha's back, hugging him just as tightly. InuYasha yelped then laughed again.

Kagome stepped back, her eyes widening at the strange sight before her. Three guys…all wearing long black trench coats with black leather pants and combat boots…all with long black hair tied tightly behind their heads. They could have been triplets, looking at them from behind. What made it all the odder was that InuYasha hadn't pushed the men away. 'Who would he know here? Better yet…who would he associate with from this group?' she gasped when the two men pulled away from InuYasha. They were from the band…the men who were on stage! She had heard that a group from Kyushu was going to perform…her eyes widened at the thought. 'From his home…these guys must be his friends from back home!'

InuYasha laughed loudly and shook his head slowly, "what the fuck are you two losers doing here?"

The taller of the two who had not struck InuYasha chuckled with an oddly evil undertone and shook his head. His voice was slightly deeper then Kagome would have thought it to be. "Us? What about you mother fucker? You just up and disappeared from us fuckin last month. Not a damn word…what kind of fucking friend does that?" Kagome nearly gasped as his eyes settled on her. His eyes were large with red pupils that gleamed with trouble and he had a rather broad forehead that had a red cross on it. He gave her a toothy smile that held fangs and waggled his eyebrows at her, "hey there, sexy…"

InuYasha growled as best as he could being human and pointed a finger, "she is so off limits its not even funny!"

The other of the boy laughed and shot a glance towards Kagome, roaming over her body with his eyes and a stupid grin plastered to his face. "So, you gonna introduce us fucker, or do I have the honor of doing it myself."

Kagome shook her head once, her eyes widening when she got a good look at his face. He could have been a clone of Miroku…to an extent. His eyes were a dark aquamarine color and were filled with just about as much mischief as the other boys. His bangs covered most of his forehead but the large purple cross in the middle was visible. He bowed once to the girl, throwing her a sexy grin that made her stomach turn, and not in the good ways. There was something that she could sense in this man that she just did not trust.

InuYasha put a hand on the boys shoulder and firmly shook his head no. Reaching out, he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into his chest. He kissed her forehead then cleared his throat; "she's off limits…" he looked at the boy with red eyes and repeated the two words, pronouncing each one slowly as if he couldn't comprehend the words, "off limits…to you two scumbags." InuYasha sighed when the boys both merely laughed and rolled his eyes. Looking down at Kagome, he gave her a brilliant smile, "Kagome, these two losers are my best friends from back home. Kagome, the ass with the bloodshot…"

The other boy took his turn to roll his eyes and pointed at InuYasha, "my eyes are red fucker, not bloodshot…not drug hazed…ruby red."

InuYasha sighed and scoffed, "yeah, that shit head is Hiten and the other loser on my right is Bankotsu. They followed me around back in Kyushu."

Bankotsu scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning against a car. He took a sip out of the cup in his hand then crushed the life out of the plastic container. "Fuck that shit, Yash, _you_ followed _us_ around, remember?" he looked at Kagome and gave her another smile, full of pearly white teeth, "he wanted to be just like us…and I see he still carries that dream close to his heart. Nice fucking tattoo, shit head. Its bad enough that Hiten had to bite off my shit but now you too…"

InuYasha shrugged and tightened his grasp on Kagome, holding her against his chest, "fuck you, bastard, it was the fastest thing I could think of for this holiday."

Hiten narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, first sniffing InuYasha then Kagome. He pulled back with a rather disgusted look on his face. "You go clean on us, ass wipe?"

InuYasha shrugged and nodded down towards Kagome, "some things are worth it."

Bankotsu glanced from the corner of his eyes at Hiten then back at InuYasha then burst out laughing. "That's a fucking good one, InuYasha. Now really, what did you find to mask the scent of drugs?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "he doesn't do drugs."

That only made Hiten and Bankotsu laugh harder. Bankotsu managed to choke out, "do you even fucking know him, missy?"

Kagome let her jaw hang open for a moment, staring at the boys laughing at her then snapped back, "yes, I know him pretty damn well."

Hiten stopped laughing and glanced from Kagome then to InuYasha. He sniffed again then sat back on his heels, looking rather perplexed. "Hey…Yash…are you and this _bitch_ serious?"

Kagome stared dumbly at the man for a moment, resisting the urge to smack the grin off his face. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

InuYasha ran a hand down his face and nodded once, "yeah, we are."

Bankotsu shot Hiten a startled glare then leaned forward to stare at Kagome for a moment before pulling back, "you ain't marked her yet."

InuYasha licked his suddenly dry lips and sighed heavily, "do you mind not discussing my sex life in public?"

Hiten and Bankotsu both gasped loudly and stepped away from InuYasha. Hiten looked at Bankotsu and questioned, "who is this guy and where is our buddy Yasha?"

Bankotsu nodded once at Hiten then glared back at InuYasha, and both boys pointed a finger at InuYasha and nearly screamed, "doppelganger!"

InuYasha sighed and let go of Kagome. Taking a step forward, he swiftly knocked both boys in the head. "Fucking idiots."

Hiten rubbed his forehead and narrowed his eyes, "our InuYasha would never just settle on one bitch…and yet you don't have a trace of another female on you…not to mention a trace of weed or E or anything…. So I ask again, where is our InuYasha?"

InuYasha stepped back to Kagome and crossed his arms across his chest, "there comes a time, guys, when you just need to move on. Kagome is my drug…she's all I need…."

Bankotsu clasp his hands in front of his chest and batted his eyes, "that's so lovely…now I think I want to throw up!" he dropped his hands and ducked his head to scratch behind his ear, "look, you really need to snap out of whatever this is that you're in…cause you're being weird." He shook his head and pulled a joint out of his back pocket. Lighting up the joint he gave InuYasha a big smile, "want one?"

InuYasha could hear Kagome take a deep breath but chose to ignore it. He shook his head once, "I'll pass, thanks."

Hiten gawked wide mouthed at the boy then sighed loudly. "What the fuck happened to you here? It's like, they destroyed our friend and replaced him with a…a…a little Sesshoumaru!"

Bankotsu shuddered at the thought and snapped back, "do you care not reciting that name in my presence."

InuYasha laughed and shook his head profusely. "You guys are fucking nuts!" he pulled Kagome behind him towards the beer keg to get some more while the two boys stared as they walked off.

Bankotsu leaned towards Hiten and muttered, "That little cunt changed him, I'll bet all the fucking money in the world on it. She might look Goth but I'll put my entire weed stash down on a bet that she's a fucking pris. Probably won't even let Yash down her pants."

Hiten nodded in agreement, "I don't know about the pants thing though…seeing as to how he looked like he was about to fuck the shit out of her right here if we didn't interrupt."

Bankotsu laughed scornfully and shook his head. "Fucking A man, I mean, it's even his fucking human night and he ain't even high. Normally by now he was always so fucked up he was seeing the fucking other side of the goddamned rainbow…flying monkeys and shit! But now…he's as fucking serious as a god damned heart attack. I don't like it, Hit…I don't like it at fucking all."

Hiten nodded in agreement, "he's fucking pussy whipped."

Banktosu's eyes darkened as he slowly crossed his arms, "this ain't good. He isn't supposed to be in fucking love…he won't come back with us if he is!"

Hiten shrugged and leaned back against the car as well, watching the couple laugh as InuYasha got his beer, his red eyes glistening in the darkness. "Then we'll just have to change that, now won't we?"

yup…more drama. Woo-hoo! (love the drama) and ya'll thought this was almost over….:evil laugh: ….so…where exactly is Naraku?


	44. The Rave

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 44 The Rave

Sango wrapped her arms around her thin frame and shivered in the nights wind. She grimaced and looked at the watch on her wrist and tapped her foot impatiently. It was eleven thirty and Miroku was a half hour late. She sighed loudly and leaned back, resting herself on her elbows on the porch steps of her small apartment building. Kohaku had gone out with his friends for the night and was spending the night at one of their houses, probably already piss drunk. She frowned and shook her head slowly. At times she felt like there was no salvation for her younger brother, no way for her to reach him and pull him from the slump he had dug himself. After he had been expelled from school, his life had declined into the filthiest of ditches. She had tried, for many months, to help him up…she implored Souta to talk to him, tried to talk to his friends and coworkers but no one was willing to help. They told her the boy was a lost cause…maybe they were right. 'Damnit,' she thought to herself as she sat up straight, 'he's my brother. He could slaughter a thousand people and I would still love him! I'll find him help…I will.' Her frown deepened as the need for one of Inuyasha's cancer sticks began to pull at her stomach. 'What an addiction,' she thought with a roll of her eyes. Glancing at her watch one more time, she slowly stood. 'I can't believe that letch would stand me up!'

Sango sighed and rolled her head backwards to look up at the sky. The stars were dimmed by the iridescent lights of Tokyo and looked like small stains on a midnight blue sheet. The air was crisp and snapped at her ears sending shivers down her body. Sango smiled despite the irrefutable coldness of the fall night. 'Miroku…' Sango could feel a slight blush staining her pale cheeks as she thought of that one boy…the boy who could make her blood boil in ways she never thought possible. The boy that could take her breath away with a single glance. Her mind replayed the past weeks that they had together…the good and the bad. The wound in Miroku's arm healed fast after receiving the proper treatment and attention. They then spent the week together…alone…at her apartment. With help from the local police department, ironically, Miroku's apartment was being cleaned up and he was wiped of the blame completely of the dead officers in his living room. Sango had a suspicion that it was the cop that had arrested Naraku…Ryen…that had spearheaded the entire operation but after learning he was Inuyasha's uncle, she was sure of it. There would still be a few days if not a week or so before he could go back but that was okay…she was happy with him being with her. Today had been the first time he had gone back to his apartment by himself…and that was to get his 'costume'. Truth be told, Sango was almost afraid to see what he was going to be wearing. The thought that he could be…less then decent…added a fury of butterflies to her stomach; she was not sure if that was a good thing or not. She wanted Miroku…she wanted him badly. They had come close a couple times to being…intimate …but had reframed from doing so. They actually, shockingly, hadn't gone that far with each other. The worst had been the day that Naraku attacked Kagome. Miroku had cornered her after they had walked the track together and took her outside to the baseball field bleachers. He sat her down with a very sullen look on his face and confessed his life story to her. He told her things that she didn't know about him…things that had honestly shocked her. The top being that he was a virgin. He talked big…especially around his friends…but he had never gone the mile. The fact that he was willing to tell her that made her smile. She wasn't sure what came over her at that point, whether it was that she was possessed or the solitude of their position wracked her brain, she had put herself in his lap, her legs wrapped around his thighs and had plastered herself to his mouth. They remained like that until the late bell broke up their scandalous behavior…ending with his hands up her shirt. They had all but run to class at that point, praying that no one noticed them fleeing from the field.

As the memory crossed her mind, a blur of motion demanded her attention to the corner of her yard. Leaning against the oak tree in front of the complex was Miroku, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and gave Sango an apologetic smile before doubling over, placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "So…sorry Sango…."

Sango narrowed her eyes and jumped off her steps and walked towards the tardy boy. Catching a glimpse of him in the streetlight, she couldn't help the small smile that tore at her angry frown. Miroku had on a traditional black monk robe with a royal purple sash that traveled from his left shoulder blade down to his right hip. He had a golden staff that looked older then the robes themselves and was wearing a rather old pair of sandals. Sango bit her top lip and shoved her hands into the front pocket on her sweatshirt. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Miroku glanced up, obvious irritation dancing across his face. "A dress?" he looked down then scowled. Standing up straight, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head slowly, "my dear lady Sango, this is not a dress…it is…"

Sango shoved the boy's shoulders playfully then smacked him on his back, "a monk's robe from the feudal era, yeah I know." She rolled her eyes and linked her arm with his, "I think some Buddhist monk somewhere is rolling over in his grave for seeing you in those things…a lecher pretending to be a man of the cloth…that's wrong on so many levels."

Miroku pouted and retorted, "or might I be a man of cloth taken for a lecher?" He stopped walking, taking in Sango's attire, "my beautiful butterfly, why are you not dressed for the occasion?"

Sango sighed loudly and glared at Miroku, "did you really expect me to get dressed up like…" she waved a hand over his clothing choice, "that?"

Miroku smiled and ran a hand down the side of her face, "I was hoping you would chose something more…" he looked over her sweatshirt and jeans and frowned, "…revealing…show a little skin or something."

Sango bit her tongue and shifted her weight to lie on one hip, "what would you prefer? A black skin tight leather taijyas suit?"

Miroku's grin answered the question.

Sango rolled her eyes and began walking again. "Where are we going?"

Miroku frowned and pointed towards the woods across from the apartments. "It will be easiest to cut through there."

Sango hesitated and sat back on her heels, "just where the hell are we going?"

Miroku sighed again and crossed his arms thoughtfully, "well, there is a party…"

Sango raised an eyebrow and put a hand out, pausing Miroku as he attempted to walk by, "in the woods? Nu uh…" she shook her head firmly.

Miroku laughed and placed his hand over Sango's and gave her a warm smile, "no, you goddess of the night…not in the woods. Would I be foolish enough to take my precious Sango to a party in the woods on Halloween night?"

Sango cocked an eyebrow and licked her lips slowly, "so…then…where is it?"

Miroku's grin widened, "at Ole man Kanjinbo's dump."

Sango's mouth fell open as Miroku laced his hand in hers and began walking again. "Wait…hold up! You cannot possibly expect me to…us…to go into the dump, can you?"

Miroku blinked then smiled viciously, "don't worry…Kanjinbo has been missing for years now…no one knows where to. So it's fine…no one will bother all of us."

Sango fell into step behind Miroku, keeping on her guard as they entered the dark forest, "something makes me doubt that…and I swear to god, if anything happens, I'll shove that pole…"

Miroku cleared his throat and tugged harder on her hand, "staff…anyway, blatant threats are not necessary, love. No harm will come to any of us tonight!"

Sango rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly as they traveled along the dark path. "Something makes me doubt that, monk…. something bad…"

A cup smashed down onto the hood of the old Buick that was followed by a rather loud belch and a round of applause. InuYasha staggered a foot then smiled evilly at Bankotsu as the boy finished off his twelfth cup of beer. InuYasha leaned against the car and blinked away the dazzling colors that danced in front of his eyes and waited for his friend to finish off the drinking contest. Bankotsu still could never beat Yash at chugging…it just didn't work.

Bankotsu threw his empty cup to the floor and stood up straight, cracking his neck then laughing loudly. "I guess you're still…better…then me, you little puke."

InuYasha patted his friend on the back and stumbled forward. "I uhh…" he laughed as he braced himself against one of the junked cars and blinked a few times, "you bet your damn ass I can still drink you under the fucking…" he blinked and looked with a roll of his head behind Bankotsu at the Buick then back at the boy before him, "under that damned thing…" he waved an arm at the car then glanced about the landscape, his eye brows creasing in confusion. "Hey…where's…where _is_ Kagome?" he spun around in a circle, looking behind him then around, "where'd she go?"

Bankotsu stared at the boy for a moment before laughing loudly, "you are so out of practice. Look at you…stumbling around like a fucking new blood to alcohol. Bet you haven't been decently drunk in what…a few weeks?"

InuYasha stared at Bankotsu for a long moment, as if memorizing his face then blinked rapidly. He swallowed hard and help up one finger to his friend, "I…am _not_…drunk."

Bankotsu shook his head slowly and blinked away the haze in front of his eyes, "don't give me that, you're fucking shit faced already!" he looked to the ground that was scattered in empty plastic cups, "what…fourteen beers…and you're gone? You might be able to drink more then me but you can't hold it for shit!"

InuYasha tugged at his own black hair and glared at Bankotsu, "tell you what, fucker…when this isn't…" he tugged his hair harder and stared at the strands in his hand for a long moment, as if trying to determine its color, "…when it isn't…fuck, what color is this?"

Bankotsu laughed louder and slapped the boy's hand away, "fucking moron."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and pointed a shaking finger at Bankotsu before poking him in the chest repeatedly, "you get my point! When I'm not shit faced, I'll fuck you up!" he looked behind him again, into the pile of rubbish and stared for a moment, "just where the hell is that wench?"

Bankotsu shrugged and pointed to the dance floor, "some cock sucker asked her to dance a while back…after Hiten was dancing with her…and she's been gone since."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he whirled about to the dance floor, panic slowly tugging at him. 'Fuck! I can't see straight let alone fight…fuck, if its…' he felt a growl build in his throat as his eyes settled on his bitch…dancing to close…to that fucking wolf! He grabbed a bottle of beer from a cooler on the floor and smashed it against the car's hood with a loud grunt. Holding the bottle of the broken bottle, he wielded it like a weapon as he stalked off towards Kouga and Kagome. "I'll fucking castrate him here…"

Bankotsu watched with a small smile dancing across his face as InuYasha stormed off towards the oblivious party.

Hiten joined his side and stared at Bankotsu for a moment before carefully asking, "what did you do?"

Bankotsu felt the smile become malicious as he watched InuYasha tear Kagome out of the wolfs hands and brandish the weapon at him, "I do believe, good Hiten, that we have found our Cassio."

Hiten threw the boy a estranged look then slowly shook his head, "dude…you're so wasted! Fucking quoting Shakespeare and shit…you're worse then his dick headed brother!"

Bankotsu growled as much as one human could and grabbed the thunder demon by his neck, pressing his filed nails into the man's jugular. "Do you want to live to jerk off tomorrow?"

Hiten's eyes widened as he struggled against his friend, "fuck you, asshole."

Bankotsu stared at him for a moment before dropping him to the floor. "Now be a good boy and disappear." He took a few steps towards his friend to try to over hear the heated argument between the two teens, his eyes shining with a devious plan.

Meanwhile 

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to say when InuYasha agreed to the drinking contest. She wanted to yell at him, sure…but she was more awestruck then anything else. 'After all that…after everything we've been through, he still is willing to stand up and get drunk! I thought…' she let out a staggered sigh, wrapping her arms around her body as he sauntered off with Bankotsu towards the kegs. She let out a rather short puff of air and shook her head slowly, 'that bastard just ditched me so he can go get drunk!' she wasn't very impressed when a hand wrapped around her bicep and pulled off towards the two. InuYasha must have realized she wasn't next to him and returned to make sure she had a front row seat to the see hanyou-turned-human get plastered. She pulled her arm from his and gave him a small pleading smile, "Yash…I…"

InuYasha had kissed her temple and gave her a wide grin, "don't worry, Princess, I'll drink him under the table with my hands behind my back."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and huffed, "it doesn't matter…that doesn't matter. Don't you care…about anything else? Do you really need to get drunk? What is it to prove?"

InuYasha ran a claw through the hair that hung in her eyes and gave her a cocky smile, "that I'm still fucking better then him, even in my weakest form."

Kagome realized at that point it had indeed become a pissing match…one that she would never be able to reason with him about. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. 'I though he understood…'

A hand on her shoulder jolted her from her brooding as two overly bright red eyes lingered down at her, "hey sexy, want to dance?"

Kagome sighed loudly and glanced behind her to her boyfriend and his one lackey to the one in front of her. "Didn't InuYasha say that I was off limits?"

Hiten blinked then leaned down she he was staring nose to nose with her. With a cocky grin that could make Inuyasha's seem innocent, he retorted, "InuYasha also said that the Roman's made Ramen…come on now. You of all people," he slowly began to circle her, his eyes dancing over her clothing and skin, "should know that InuYasha is a baka. He speaks out of his ass. Come on," he grabbed her arm and pulled her off into the crowd slowly, never looking back over his shoulder, "I want to get to…know…you better. See if you're all right for my buddy."

Kagome jerked her hand free and let the hellfire blaze in her eyes, "see if I'm all right for your buddy? Who the…" she laughed callously and gave him an ice cold glare, "go screw yourself!"

Hiten wrapped his muscular arm around Kagome's waist and crashed her against his body, "I'd rather fuck you."

Kagome's jaw fell open as she began clawing at his arm while backpedaling. "Let go of me, you chauvinistic egotistical disgusting pig!"

Hiten lowered his face towards hers and gave her another blood curdling evil smile, "I'm just playing with you, darling, I would never touch what is Inuyasha's…"

Kagome stomped her foot and tried to pull away from the man who was now swaying back and forth, "I _do not_ belong to him!"

Hiten glared at the girl for a moment before laughing loudly, "the hell you don't. Sweetie, a guy like InuYasha leaves no room for questions in that. He's claimed you…you just don't know it yet."

Kagome's mouth fell open and she pushed against Hiten, trying to break herself free of his grasp, "let me go, you bastard!"

Hiten laughed until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. For a moment, he thought that it was InuYasha…and if that were so, he would be a dead man. Instead, he found himself staring into a pair of angry cobalt blue eyes that held a near murderous intent swirling about in them. Hiten pulled away, letting go of Kagome and backed up a step, "who the fuck are you?"

Kouga sneered at the demon, "get your filthy paws off Kagome, you piece of shit! How dare you touch my woman!" he growled as Hiten backed up a step.

Hiten stared from Kouga to Kagome then back again, absolute confusion whirling about him. "I…that is…wait…what?"

Kagome pushed away from Hiten with a grimace. 'Out of the pot and into the fire, they always say.' she threw herself into Kouga's open arms, who seemed shocked to say the least, and glared at Hiten. "Kouga…make him go away."

Kouga narrowed his eyes, though a sadistic smile danced across his face and lit up his eyes, "with pleasure, my Kagome."

Hiten took a step back and held up two hands, "peace, man, peace. I was just talking to the wench."

Kouga sneered at him, "and now you're done. Get gone."

Hiten sighed and shook his head before turning and returning back to the boys drinking contest, that was coming to an abrupt end.

Kouga turned back to Kagome and gave her a small smile, "you okay? Did he hurt you?" he wrapped one arm around her before she could pull back and began swaying slowly with her to the heavy metal music.

Kagome tried to pull away but Kouga only tightened his grasp. She sighed once and looked up to Kouga's face. "I…that is…no, he didn't hurt me. Thank you Kouga. But…do you think you could let me go?"

If Kouga heard her, he didn't show it. Instead he lowered his lips to her head and kissed her forehead. "This is how it should be Kagome…you know? You in my arms…like this…"

Kagome fought down the urge to gag as she tried again to pull away, "Kouga…you know my heart belongs to InuYasha…I love him Kouga…"

Kouga stared down at Kagome with a small frown and brushed her hair out of her face. "Kagome…where is InuYasha now?" he glanced towards the baka who was making a fool out of himself by out drinking the man next to him, "he's getting piss drunk and being an ass! If he cared…if he loved you like you do him, then he would be at your side! No man should let his girl go it alone at a rave. He has to be an idiot. I mean…Kagome…there are a lot of guys here who would love the chance…"

Kagome held up a hand, swallowing hard she stuck out her chin, "look, I've heard it already, Kouga. I know there are a lot of 'bad guys' here," she threw a look towards her boyfriend who had stumbled away from the keg and seemed to be glowering at the two of them. It was then she was reminded how close she was to Kouga. Her eyes widened as she began to pull at Kouga's arms with renewed intent. "Kouga…let me go…now."

Kouga hushed her and kissed her forehead again, "shush Kagome, it's okay…"

Kagome bit her lip as she watched InuYasha stalk towards them, holding a rather deadly looking weapon in his hand. "Kouga…no, it's really not okay, Inu…"

Kagome was jerked back by a rough hand on her shoulder and shoved behind a larger frame. She could just about feel the anger radiating off the drunken boy in front of her. She heard Kouga gasp then begin to laugh…loudly.

InuYasha held up the bottle towards Kouga's throat and growl, "I should slit your fucking throat, you mangy wolf! What the hell do you think you're doing…touching Kagome and shit!"

Kouga kept laughing, "look…at yourself…you fucking half breed! You're human! Great Halloween costume, dog shit, it's terrifying!"

InuYasha growled and lunged at Kouga with the bottle. In a drunken misguided step, he lost his balance and ended up with his face in the dirt. He grumbled and dropped the bottle while struggling to stand up straight.

Kouga moved with the speed of light and dropped his elbow into the small of Inuyasha's back. He folded like a sack of potatoes to the ground and Kouga put his foot on the human's back. "I should crush your spine, you fucking coward!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she lunged forward, pushing Kouga away from InuYasha. "InuYasha, Kouga, enough! I'm so sick of this!"

Kouga stumbled backwards and frowned as Kagome helped InuYasha to his knees. He felt a growl building in the back of his throat as he thrust his hand out towards InuYasha, as if displaying him to someone. "Look at him Kagome! He's weak…he's pathetic…and he's drunk! Instead of protecting his mate, the one thing that tainted Youkai blood in his body should know how to do, he passes you up for a cup of beer. You think you mean anything to him? You're just a hole in the wall!"

InuYasha struggled to his feet and growled at Kouga, "shut…your fucking trap…" he glanced at Kagome who had tears in her eyes and he frowned. "Kagome…"

Kouga stepped forward and punched him in the jaw with a clenched fist. "Don't say her name…you don't deserve her!"

Bankotsu was by Inuyasha's side in a second, his eyes narrowed to mere slits, "and you do, you filthy wolf? You're at the bottom of the Youkai chain you waste of space; your race should just die already and save us the trouble from hunting your kind!"

Kouga glared at the outspoken human and took a warning step closer, brandishing a shiny set of claws. "Keep talking big talk, human, and I'll rip your throat out!"

Bankotsu balled his fists and stepped back into a boxing stance, "come on, fucker, I'll take you out, right here, right now!"

Kagome pulled herself away from InuYasha and threw herself between the three boys. "enough!"

"I'll say!" two people stepped out of the crowd and joined Kagome in the barricade between the two. Kagome glanced to her right to find Sango, decked out in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, who seemed rather ready to fight. Glancing to her left, she found Miroku in…a dress? She cocked an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut. The ensuing fight was what had her attention. She took a step towards her drunken boyfriend and tenderly put a hand on his shoulder. "Yash…"

InuYasha growled at Kouga before glancing down at Kagome, anger sparkling in his glazed over eyes. "Don't, Kagome…this shit head has it coming. Didn't learn from the first ass whooping…I'll just have to really enforce this one. He'll get the picture…"

Miroku cleared his throat and glanced back to Kouga with a scowl. "Kouga…it's apparent that InuYasha isn't in the best mental state. Sango and I will take care of Kagome. Thank you for…"

The boy who neither of the two new comers knew opened his trap and yelled, "the fuck he is just gonna walk away; he fuckin insulted Kagome and InuYasha in one breath. Plus, he had his mitts on Inuyasha's property…"

Sango coughed as she whirled around, her brown eyes meeting aqua. "Inuyasha's _what_?" she took a step towards the human and poked him hard in the chest, "I know you're not referring to Kagome…I just know you're smarter then that!"

Bankotsu glared down at the outspoken girl and sneered, "you don't fuckin know me, bitch! And yes, I am referring to Kagome…she is Inuyasha's bitch…therefore…"

A hand slammed down on the boy's head…a hand attached to an angry hanyou. InuYasha fumed as he stared down at the crumpled form of his friend, "shut your hole, Bank! I'll handle this." a grunt that could have passed for an 'okay' was muttered from slumped figure. InuYasha stepped over his friend's body and into the moonlight. He frowned when he heard Sango and Miroku gasp but pushed it off with a roll of his eyes. Though he might have been drunk, he knew what he wanted to do…and that was to one; rip Kouga's jaw off and two; get laid. He grabbed Kouga's shirt and pulled the demon towards him. "Go. Fuck. Yourself."

Kouga swiped at the boy's head, who ducked under the lethal claws and grunted as InuYasha punched him in the gut. Kouga pulled back and sniffed before letting his eyes darken. "You think you can take me Inukuro? Come at me again, and I'll tear you to shreds!"

"Keh, you asked for it."

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and tried to restrain him. Being InuYasha was in his human form, it was a little easier. "InuYasha…this isn't the right place for this."

InuYasha shoved off the boy's arm and lunged at Kouga. What he got in return was a foot to his jaw and narrowly avoided a series of swipes at his stomach by the claws. InuYasha fell to the ground but instantly began to pull himself up. "You're fucking dead, wolf shit."

Kouga growled then paused before rolling his eyes as two joined voices called over the night air, "Kouga!" Kouga took the distraction to sucker punch InuYasha in his chest before turning around to glare at the two latecomers. "Oi, where the fuck have you two been?"

Ginta and Hakakhu stopped a few feet from the battle, letting their eyes wander over the group of fighting teens before settling on their leader and cousin. "Kouga…we've been looking every where for you! what are you doing?" the boy with the Mohawk asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes and glared back to the fight, "never mind that shit, I'm gonna fuck this guy up!"

Ginta bounced back and forth for a moment between feet and glanced around nervously, "Kouga…Aayme is looking for you!"

Kouga's head snapped back around towards the other wolf demon with a look of horror etched across his face. He all but screamed, "She's _here_?"

Hakakhu nodded and joined Kouga in scouting the area; "we ditched her back by the mosh pits. We should get the hell out of dodge if you don't want to see her…or hear her."

InuYasha watched Kouga drop his guard and was about to punch the demon in the side of his head yet in a blur of pure light, lightning happened to strike the wolf demon, sending him hurling a few feet back into a pile of garbage. InuYasha and the others whirled around so fast that InuYasha had to stagger a few steps to regain his balance. "What the hell?"

Hiten stood further back, blowing on his fingers like a smoking gun with a sly smile dancing about his elegant features. He slid his hand into the pocket of his trench coat and laughed loudly and ever so evilly at the wolf demon that was trying to stand up. His eyes glistened in the moonlight with wicked intent. He walked up and put his weight on Bankotsu's shoulder. Regarding Kouga, he called out, "mmm…don't you love the smell of burnt wolf in the morning?" he licked his lips and flashed the wolf demon a devilish smile, "just like the way mom use to cooked em."

Kouga staggered to his feet and pointed a finger at the thunder demon, "you're going down, dip shit!"

Bankotsu smiled just as wickedly and called out, "you're mouth is running Kouga but I ain't getting audio!"

Kouga tilted his head to the right and gave the group the middle finger before popping his neck back into place. He took a threatening step towards them. "Audio that, mother…"

"_Kouga_!"

The nine teenagers turned to where the scream had been issued from, a few feet away in the mingling crowd. Kouga blanched and turned on his heels. Glancing over his shoulder, he called to the three boys, "this ain't over…not by a long shot!" he nodded at Ginta and Hakakhu before running off in what felt like a whirlwind of power. Ginta and Hakakhu tried to keep up, throwing random glances over their shoulders at the group. A moment later, a blur of red and green passed the six heading in the same direction.

For a lingering minute, no one spoke. The tension in the air rose with every passing second before Sango growled and thrust out her hand towards Hiten, her eyes never wandering from her staring war with Bankotsu. "I'm Sango and the man in a dress is Miroku. We're friends of Yash."

Hiten graciously accepted Sango's introduction and brought his lips to the back of her hand. "Charmed, mi lady. I am Hiten, leader of the thunder demon tribe and friends with the fuck-nut down there." He stretched his arm towards InuYasha and laughed, "and this shit head, which you are so adamantly staring at, is Bankotsu…warrior genius.

Sango snapped her head back to stare at the other human and finally gave way. She begrudgingly held out her hand and nodded once, "if you guys are friends of Yash…"

Bankotsu stared at her hand as if it held some contagious disease and then sneered, "If you finish that sentence with some sappy shit, I swear to god…"

Miroku laced his arm under Sango's and pulled her away from Bankotsu and took a step to stand in front of her, anger subduing the normal pleasant look on the monks face. "You'll what?"

InuYasha groaned and stepped between the three and held out his hands to make them back up. "That's enough…Kami, you guys are immature."

Miroku studied his friends face for a moment before sighing heavily, "You're drunk."

InuYasha turned and pointed a finger at Miroku and added slowly, "and you are wearing a dress."

Miroku threw his hands up and yelled, "This is not a dress! Theses are…"

Sango put a hand over Miroku's mouth and tapped her foot impatiently. Kagome slid next to her friend and the two girls glared at the three boys. Sango's eyes met Inuyasha's and she all but growled, "you should go home...now."

Bankotsu laughed loudly and shook his head slowly, "dude, why are all these bitches trying to tell you what the fuck to do?"

Kagome bit her lip and snapped her head to stare at her friend. Sango was a rather threatening individual in certain situations and had been known for her short temper…now…it scared Kagome to think of what Sango could be capable of in her current state of mind. Kagome gingerly put a hand on her best friends shoulder and gave her a small squeeze, "breath Sango…you're kind of turning red…"

Sango's eyes danced with furious flames as she stepped towards Bankotsu. "what did you just call me?"

Bankotsu smiled wickedly and took a step towards Sango, leaning down to stare down into the smaller girl's face. "I called you a bitch…which you are." He looked her over slowly then gave her a wide smile.

Sango balled her hands into tight fists, grinding her teeth together so hard she was sure she would crack one. "How dare you…"

Bankotsu licked his lips slowly and whimsically added, "I just call them as I see them."

Sango snorted and shook her head slowly, "so when you look in the mirror every morning when you drag yourself out of bed and say, 'pathetic waste of life with a small cock?'"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and looked over Sango for a moment. He then gave her a rather coy grin, "sweetie, I'm well endowed, thanks…and I'll prove it to you if you just bend over like the whore you…"

The words never made it out of Bankotsu's mouth as a fist collided with his jaw. His head snapped to the right and for a moment, he didn't move. Finally he craned his neck back around to stare at Sango, and then spit out a wad of bloody phlegm. His eyes narrowed as he growled, "you're gonna fuckin pay for that…"

Sango raised her chin to the boy and stared him in the eyes, "bring it, bitch…"

InuYasha just about threw himself between the teens and held out his two hands. "enough…come on…if I can't kick Kouga's ass, you two can't kick each others. those are the rules, got it?"

Sango reached forward and shoved InuYasha to the side, her eyes glowing with murderous intent, "get out of the way, dog boy…he's going down…"

Miroku reached out and wrapped his hand around Sango's wrist and pulled her back a foot to cradle her into his chest. "Calm down, love…that waste of life isn't worth you getting all upset. We came here for a good time…remember?"

Sango stared at Miroku in near disbelief then stepped away from him, "you're just gonna…"

As Bankotsu took a step closer to Sango, Miroku turned around with nearly astonishing speed and punched the boy square in the nose, returning him to the ground in a crumpled form. Miroku venomously spat back, "stay down!" turning back to Sango, he gave her a wide grin and pulled her off towards the 'dance floor'. Sango threw Kagome a bewildered glance before turning back around to the love of her life.

Kagome watched her two friends walk off before a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath and turned to find herself in the arms of her lover. With a sigh, she tapped his nose, "we still need to talk."

InuYasha put a finger to her lips and stared into her eyes, the alcohol-induced glaze that washed over his eyes before was dulling. "Kagome…baby…I'm not perfect. I'm nowhere near it. After all that shit we went through, cut me some slack. I haven't had time to relax these past few weeks…I just need it out of my system. Please, don't be angry with me…I just need to relax." He removed his finger to replace the seal on her lips with his own. He let his tongue dart out of his lips and trace hers, basking in the wonderful taste of his love. His hands wrapped tighter around her waist, one resting on the small of her back and the other on her ass. After a moment, he let his lips trail her jawbone, down her neck, over her collarbone and across her shoulder blade.

Kagome sighed as he intoxicated her with his affection before realizing that was exactly why she was angry. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his black hair, regretting losing the warm touch, and pulled his face up to meet hers. "No."

InuYasha frowned and pulled her backwards so that her back was resting against a pile of junk and was incapable of pulling away from him. He looked down into her eyes, mischief sparkling in his. "Kagome."

Kagome felt a spark ignite in her loins as she swallowed hard, trying to ignore the feeling building inside of her. She was angry with him and damnit, she was not going to just give in to lust. She shook her head once and pushed his shoulders, "you're drunk…I will not."

InuYasha grinned and nipped at her ear while wrapping his hands around her wrists and pinning them back above her head to the wall of junk. "You didn't object last time."

Kagome's eyes darkened as she pushed again, this time with more intent. "Let me go. How can you hold last time against me? I…no…I will not…let me go!"

InuYasha laughed and gently licked the side of her cheek, more to toy with her then to turn her on. He looked down into her angry eyes and gave her a heart melting smile, "come on baby, lighten up." he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and let his free one drift down between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach to rest on her thigh.

Kagome sneered and pushed against him again, her eyes beginning to become frantic, "let me go InuYasha! Now!"

InuYasha frowned and pulled back, giving Kagome space. He rolled his eyes and turned around with a loud, "Keh."

Kagome shook her head and let out a very loud exasperated sigh, "you know, you really are something else. Just what the hell has gotten into you tonight?"

InuYasha felt his right eye twitch as he turned to stare at Kagome. He let out a huff and shook his head slowly, staring at her in near shock, "wow…you know, Kagome, I bet you have wondered why we are here this entire night, haven't you? I bet you wondered why a guy like me would want to hang with a crew like this…with guys," his hands flashed towards Bankotsu who was walking towards them, then towards Hiten who was making out with a girl a few feet away, "like them…why I would even have them in my company. You don't even see yourself on the same plane as these guys, do you princess?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, "we're back to that again?"

InuYasha felt his eyes widen as he took a step back from Kagome, "the truth hurts, doesn't it? Guess what, this is who I am Kagome." He wrapped his arm around Bankotsu's neck as the boy passed by, and pulled his face next to his so they were resting cheek to cheek, "see, Kagome, just like me." he let go of his friend who instantly moved ten feet back and stared at InuYasha as if he were crazy. Yash only shook his head and ran a hand down his face, "all this time…we didn't have time to learn each others personalities, did we? No…we were to busy saving our asses then to look into something petty as someone's character." He threw his hands back as if beckoning for a hug and gave Kagome one of the more creepier grins she ever saw on his face, "this is who I am Kagome…this is me. So tell me…who are you? Are you going to be the girl who stares at guys like me and finds herself above them? Do you think yourself better, princess?"

Kagome swallowed what felt like a lump in her throat as she slowly shook her head, "you're rambling, InuYasha. You're drunk and are _really_ starting to piss me off. You know…just you drinking that much really endangered our relationship but if you keep it up with that fucking mouth of yours…I swear…" she blinked away the tears as she turned on her heels, "hopefully you'll be back to your real self in the morning…"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her around to face him. He squeezed her arm and nearly seethed back, "this is who I am, bitch. It's up to you to except me as it!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she winched at the pain building in her arm. As calmly as she could, she slowly said, "Let me go."

InuYasha only tightened his grasp and stared down into her face before slamming his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss.

Kagome bit down on the inside of her lips to keep him out as she struggled to pull away from his embrace. 'What the hell has gotten into him? Does he become an asshole as well as a human on these nights? Is he a violent drunk? God…where is my InuYasha? He would never…he could never…hurt me. Why…why is he doing this?' she felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks as she finally was able to rip herself away from his mouth.

Instantly InuYasha realized he had gone way to far…way to far out into deep water. He was drowning and there was no salvation for him at this point. Somewhere in the mists of his mind, he realized he was still holding onto Kagome's arm with bruising force and he let go with a grimace. He heard her hiss in pain and recoil before backing away a step. His eyes widened as he tried to blink away the remaining effects of the alcohol. Why did he push her? Why was he trying to make her see irrelevant points? 'She loves you for who you are, baka! She doesn't care about all of this…who you are with her is who you are. Tonight you're trying to put up a façade for a boy you haven't been in nearly three months! A life style you haven't found yourself since she saved you…' he swallowed hard and in an act of sheer desperation, reached out and pulled Kagome into his chest. Resting his cheek on the top of her head, he whimpered, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I don't know what I was thinking…"

Kagome pulled away and slapped InuYasha, open handed, across his face. "Bastard, don't touch me."

InuYasha turned his head with the slap, knowing he deserved it. On a normal day, he would have yelled back…threatened her not to hit him…but today he let it go. He looked back at her, totally aghast at himself and gave her a small pout, "Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head slowly and turned on her heels. "I'm going home."

InuYasha growled and began to reach out to her then stopped, realizing that she had all rights to. Besides, it was late. He moved into step with her and gave her a small frown, "at least let me walk you home?"

Kagome turned her head away from him and kept walking towards the forest. She wanted to hit him again…every time they got three steps ahead something always knocked them back. 'Why would today be any different?' she thought with a dramatic sigh.

Two figures appeared as if out of nowhere behind the two and knocked them to the ground instantly. InuYasha was ready to rip someone's larynx out of his or her throat as his chest thundered to the floor with a sharp pain. He heard someone hiss, "Shut up…" and he could hear Kagome screaming into a hand. His instincts went into overdrive as his hand reached behind him and clamped down on a long braid. He went to pull it when three giant spotlights illuminated the area of the rave. A siren broke the eerie clam of the night then was followed by kids screaming and running in sheer panic. 'Fuck…'

InuYasha used the light to look up to see Bankotsu's face buried in the dirt and under brush next to him. His attention snapped across the way to stare at Kagome, who was under the crushing weight of Hiten's body. He growled once and threw a nearby rock at the boy with a glower. 'If he so much as breaths on her wrong…' he thrust his head back into the ground as people scurried by. He knew that they would be fine to move in ten minutes or so…cops never raided long at these things…especially Tokyo cops. They would be gone in minutes. They just had to wait…

Sesshoumaru had never been so relieved in his life when Rin told him that she hated the thought of going out on Halloween night. He hated the holiday with every bone in his body. To him, it was a slap in the face condescending day to all demons around the world. He had hated it when he was younger and that never changed. Yet it never failed and someone always dragged him to a ridiculous party filled with idiotic skimpily clad assholes. This year though…it was just him and Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who had fallen asleep in his lap watching horror movies. Rin's head was cuddled into his chest with her arms hanging loosely around his waist. They had talked about having the night to themselves, but since everything had gone down…since Naraku had been put in jail…Sesshoumaru didn't want to push her. She was now dealing with the after math of what Naraku did to her and whether or not she wanted to admit it, he had destroyed a large part of her.

The last thing Sesshoumaru wanted to do was damage the frail mental state she was in now. They had briefly argued over where they would be lodging to watch the movie; he suggested more of an open area where things would not veer out of control to a point of no return while Rin wanted to lie in bed and watch it from his 32" television stuck in his cherry-oak armoire. After a slightly heated debate that ended with him luring her downstairs, they wound up in the basement. Not to say things _almost_ didn't get out of control…but he had rectified that problem when it came up. Rin had insisted on dressing as a Catholic schoolgirl instead of her normal school uniform which was solid colors and less revealing…and that was it; as in…nothing else underneath. He figured that out with wide eyes and a hard gulp. He couldn't help his body's natural reaction to the news nor his mouth latching onto her neck. It took all of his will power to push off her advances of dominating the situation when he would not step up. She grew angry then upset at his refusal and that tore out his heart. When the first tear fell, he pulled her into his lap and comforted her…explaining to her that he wanted her to be ready for the commitment…and really had chose the worst words to put it in. Suddenly he became the bad guy who was trying to say she wasn't ready for a commitment that lead to a fresh batch of new tears. He shut her up with a rather demanding kiss on her lips. He told her he wanted to wait to make sure she was okay and finally she gave in with a number of grunts and growls. It scared Sesshoumaru…nearly. To hear his soon to be mate growling in such a demonic fashion…he wasn't sure if it was more awe, terror or lust that called to his demonic blood but he had never wanted anything more in his life then to take her and….

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head slowly, letting his fingers graze her silk-like raven hair. Staring down at her angelic face, he found himself in utter awe of her natural beauty. She didn't need anything to make herself beautiful…she was gorgeous. She was his. He traced her cheeks very carefully with the pads of two fingers and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Mine."

Rin popped open one eye and yawned before snuggling closer into his chest and called up in a lazy voice, "not yours…you won't claim me."

Sesshoumaru blinked and nuzzled her forehead with his cheek. "All in good time…"

Rin yawned again and muttered while slowly drifting back to sleep, "good time…was today…bad to wait…"

Sesshoumaru grinned and kissed her nose. "So you think…you'll understand one day, love."

Rin growled with her eyes closed and retorted, "I don't want to understand…I want you to fuck my brains out."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and glared down at Rin in pure shock; those words in that order leaving his Rin's mouth? He was speechless for the near first time in his life. He stumbled over words to comment with in his mind before he heard her snoring. He smiled a grin that reached his ears. She was asleep. He laughed lowly and shook his head again, gathering her form into his arms. 'Will she even realize she told me she wants me to….' his eyes darkened as his groin tightened at the divulged secret. He tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and stared down into her face. 'If she only knew how much I would love to oblige her in that whim….' He sighed loudly and frowned, 'I will not push her. I want her to come to me when she's ready…when she isn't afraid of sex. Her only experience with it has been forceful. By Naraku for six months, pressure from Kouga when they were dating…she has never been intimate on her own accord.' Sesshoumaru wanted the moment to be special…he wanted to see pure love in her eyes. He was sure a part of him would absolutely die if when allowing her to give herself to him, he saw fear or god forbid dread in her eyes. On the opposite hand, he was sure a part of him was being irrational…but he was sure he wanted her to be ready. She wasn't ready and it was obvious to him in her actions. She was squirm under his lustful gaze at certain points unconsciously…she would tense when his hands wrapped around her waist. He wanted her to be comfortable…he wanted to make sure she knew he loved her with all his heart. Taking a deep breath, he smiled down at her sleeping form, 'I'd wait an eternity for one chance to let her understand just how much I love her.'

Holding her like a rag doll in his arms, Sesshoumaru stood swiftly off the couch and shut off the lights to the basement before walking upstairs. He closed the basement door behind him with his foot and turned to walk up the main flights of stairs before pausing to look over his shoulder into the kitchen. He smirked and shook his head slowly and called out in grunted whisper, "give me a minute."

A figure sitting in the dimly lit kitchen behind a newspaper nodded half consciously.

Sesshoumaru walked up to his room and set Rin on the bed under his down comforter. He brushed some of her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." he stared at her for a moment, making sure she was asleep before getting up slowly, making sure not to make any noise, and walking back downstairs to speak with his uncle.

His uncle. A small sigh broke his slightly parted lips as he walked down the flight of stairs. His sudden appearance had been a less the pleasant thought for the Youkai. There was resentment, a raw feeling of abandonment and other unnamed emotions the flowed to his mind when thinking of his estranged uncle. He hated Ryen for leaving him and InuYasha with Launia. He hated Ryen for not being able to save his father. He hated Ryen for saving his life…he hated Ryen because he reminded him so much of his father. He had managed to push all of his feelings for his father aside at the time of his death. He had put on a stoic face at the moment he got the news and had maintained it until Rin's death. Very seldom did he slip to let someone in. Kerensa had been the first…Rin would be his last. Yet with Ryen's appearance…with the sudden reminder of his father and the brutal pain of losing him…a part of Sesshoumaru felt like it broke all over again. All he had heard when seeing Ryen's face was his cold hearted mother telling him that the Inu no Tashio he loved with all his heart, the father who he worshiped and wished to be like, would never come home again…that he didn't love Sesshoumaru enough to keep himself alive.

Sesshoumaru paused at the landing of the steps to collect himself. He closed his eyes and called into the dimly lit kitchen without turning to corner to see his face, "what do you want?"

Ryen laughed slowly and dropped the newspaper in his hands to the table. He sat back and put his feet up on the table with a slightly coy grin playing on his delicate features, "shouldn't you be asking how I got in here, boy?"

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes as he walked forward and rounded the corner to look into the kitchen from the foyer. "You really are like my baka half brother, aren't you?"

Ryen raised an eyebrow then stared at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing ever created. "Don't you mean he is more like me…being that I am older?"

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and leaned against the ceramic island, eyeing over his uncle. With a scoff, he shook his head, "which is an enigma in itself."

Ryen dropped his feet off the table and leaned forward, a scowl plastered to his face, "and what is that supposed to mean, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sneered and turned to the refrigerator. Retrieving a bottle of vodka from the unit, he popped off the top and took a swig of the frozen liquid. After a moment, he lowered the bottle from his lips and gave the man a lopsided smirk, "you are as foolish as he."

Ryen tisked Sesshoumaru once, clicking his tongue against his teeth then was standing in front of the boy in a matter of seconds. Ryen reached out and snatched the bottle away from him with speed that left Sesshoumaru in shock. He looked from the bottle then to the boy before taking a sip himself and leaning backwards against the cabinets, a rather taunting tune in his voice, "and yet it is I who am old enough to drink this. Shame on you Sesshoumaru, possessing alcohol as a minor…and in front of a cop none the less." He put on an over dramatic stern face and waggled the bottle in the boys face, "you should know better." he then took another long chug from the bottle before dropping it to his side.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared with anger as he stared at the man in front of him. A growl slowly resonated from the back of his throat as he took a step closer to Ryen, "you dare to taunt me?"

All joking subsided from Ryen's face as a rather stoic wash overtook him. Placing the bottle on the counter, Ryen turned to look dead on at Sesshoumaru, an unspoken challenge being presented to the older demon. "Are you sure you wish to threaten me?"

Sesshoumaru growled louder, his hand swinging about the kitchen, "this is my house, baka! Who do you think you are…coming in here and demanding change in my lifestyle? You are no one to me…dirt on the bottom of my shoe! The only thing we have in common is the blood in our veins. That matters not…I already have one pest with that problem."

Ryen narrowed his eyes and retorted in a very controlled even tone, "we are more alike then you give credit to. The problem is that you are too stubborn to admit it. Knock yourself down a notch, Sesshoumaru, before I do it for you."

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw so hard he was sure his fangs would break. Taking a step closer to Ryen he growled back, "Get out of my house."

Ryen shook his head once and muttered, "wrong answer." In a blink of an eye, Ryen was standing behind Sesshoumaru. He grabbed him, one had on the base of the younger demon's pony tail, another arm wrapped under his left armpit and across the front of his neck, he kicked the back of Sesshoumaru's right knee and pushed his weight into his left shoulder. With very little resistance, Ryen smashed Sesshoumaru face first into the marble countertop so that his cheek was resting on the surface. Thought there was no damage done to either the counter or his nephew, Sesshoumaru was in a position of submission. Loud growls bellowed from the younger demon as Ryen pulled his ponytail back to stare down into his face. "First thing, first Sesshoumaru…I don't know you, you don't know me. I want to change that…I really do. You are my flesh in blood whether or not you will admit it…that blood that you speak of as if it is the plague has saved your life time and again. Be glad you have someone to share it with. Let me tell you, it is a lonely world out there by yourself…a damn fucking cold lonely world." He put more pressure on Sesshoumaru's left shoulder blade, lowering the volume of the boy's growls. "Second, this is technically my house, son…it was my fathers and passed on to both me and your father. I moved out though never relinquished claim on it. Therefore, in the correct will and testament from your father, it is still in my claim since I am still alive. If I were dead, it would belong to your bitch of a mother, though she betrayed your father so it would then be yours. But its not, get it?"

Sesshoumaru reached around with his right hand and jammed his claws into Ryen's right shoulder blade. His eyes widened a degree when he heard the demon hiss yet not budge. His head being lifted then slammed down into the counter top rewarded his outburst. He could taste blood instantly in his mouth and sneered, "I will never yield." He tried to kick out to Ryen but found himself hopelessly pinned to the counter.

Ryen clicked his teeth again and leaned down to breath into Sesshoumaru's ear, "I'm not asking you to." he pushed on the demon one more time and called out, "you'd be a fool to think that your claws can hurt me. I have been through hell, boy. Hell that your teenage misdemeanors cannot even scratch the surface of. Save me the pain from kicking your ass and understand that for once. Let something through that thick skull of yours. I'm not here to fight…I'm here to help…to be a friend."

Sesshoumaru resumed growling, feeling helpless…a feeling that he loathed. "You are no friend."

Ryen sighed and relinquished his hold on the demon, backing up five feet. "Then let me be a father figure to you. Let me help you, Sesshoumaru…let me guide you on the places that you needed your father."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and held up a hand, his nails beginning to glow green, obvious anger breaking through his stoic face. His eyes glistened in the emotion and his body wavered in it. "I need not a father nor a friend. This Sesshoumaru needs no one." He swung at Ryen, who simply took a step back. "Tell me why I should not disembowel you this instant!"

Ryen shook his head sadly and let his eyes look to the ceiling above them. Though it was not so much a glance to the ceiling as it was looking through it. "Why? Because I do not wish to have to explain to Rin why I was forced to kill her mate." He held up two hands and gave the boy an even stare, "She needs you Sesshoumaru and whether or not you admit it, you need her as well."

Sesshoumaru paused and slowly lowered his hand. The anger in his eyes did not dissipate. He wanted to strike this man…to break him from his untouchable existence. He wanted Ryen to feel the pain that he felt…the pain from his father's death…the pain of being left alone to guard over his brother. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard then sniffed the air. His head slowly turned towards the door as he lowered his hand to his side. The anger rekindled in such a fury that Ryen found himself at a loss…until he too sniffed the air. One word slipped from both men's mouths at the same time, "shit."

A moment later, the front door to the house burst open as six figures all but hurled themselves through it. Two were laughing hysterically, two were concerned and the other two…the two more delicate of scents, were covered in the stench of fear. A loud slightly slurred voice bellowed out, "yo, asshole…you here?"

Sesshoumaru stepped through the doorway of the kitchen with a look of repugnance carefully engraved across his face. He all but growled, "you."

Two very loud male screams were heard before one of those two voices…the deeper of the two…called out, "oh, _fuck _you, InuYasha! Do you want us to die young?"

Another higher pitched male voice called out over his, "Sesshiles…. how you been?"

Not even the Kami's themselves could have stopped Sesshoumaru as he stalked towards the boys, murder dancing in his eyes.

InuYasha jumped in front of his brother and held up two hands, "Sesshoumaru, relax…think of Rin and calm down!"

Sesshoumaru reached out and shoved his brother into the railing of the staircase, clearing a path for him to reach Bankotsu and Hiten. He sneered as he pulled back his fist to strike.

A voice called out from the kitchen doorway, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru glared out of the corner of his eyes at Ryen then back to the boys. He growled at them, "What in the name of everything holy are you two gutter rats doing in my city? And speak fast before I rip your tongues out!"

Bankotsu, who was currently holding his hands in front of his face, much to everyone else's amusement, lowered his defense by an inch and called out, "it ain't your city…" he grimaced and put his hands back up when Sesshoumaru snapped his attention back to the delinquent.

Sango crossed her arms and leaned in towards Kagome, her eyes locking with Ryen's. "Hey, Kagome…isn't that your moms friend?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose at Sango before groaning, "I'm so dead."

Hiten backed up a step and stood behind Miroku and Sango, before calling out to Ryen, "hey…I know you!"

Ryen shook his head slowly, closing his eyes and sighing heavily, "yes…I have arrested you both on many different occasions back in Kyushu."

Bankotsu glance behind Sesshoumaru then back to the demon in front of him. "Wow…you two look identical…that's really freaky, man." He coughed once and looked at his feet before meeting Sesshoumaru's blazing gaze. "Do you mind backing up a few feet out of my personal bubble space? I'm getting kind of stifled. I told you once, Sesshoumaru…you're a nice guy but I'm not really your type…"

A hand reached out and wrapped itself around Bankotsu's neck and squeezed. A rough cough echoed from the boy's lips as a cold voice called out, "Again I ask, why are you in my city?"

Hiten glanced out from behind Sango, "because…we came to collect our buddy. We missed him."

Sesshoumaru shot InuYasha a glance, of who was trying to be mighty invisible for the moment. His eyes narrowed and he dropped Hiten, "did you ask them here?"

InuYasha regarded Sesshoumaru with a roll of his eyes, "would I do that?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Would you?"

InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and dragged her into his chest with a slight thud. He glanced back at Sesshoumaru with a slightly glassy glare, "what do you think?"

Bankotsu threw up his hands in frustration and called out, "no, fucker…we're just here. We decided Kyushu just wasn't as fun without our crazy hanyou so we came here to get him."

InuYasha didn't miss the slight gasp that came from Kagome's lips. He only held her tighter, "sorry dude, I ain't going back. I got to much for me here."

Bankotsu threw him a 'spare me' glare before looking back at Ryen, "why the hell do you look like this shit head?"

Ryen laughed callously as he stared at Sesshoumaru's back, as if reading his thoughts. "Are you sure it wise to insult the angered demon in front of you?"

Miroku coughed loudly and wrapped his arm through Sango's. "We should go…it's late and apparently this is a family dispute."

Sango nodded and threw Kagome a small frown, "why don't we walk you home?"

Before Kagome could answer, a deeper male voice responded, "no…I am going to drive her home tonight."

Sango shot Ryen a glance then gave Kagome what she hoped to be a reassuring look but was sure it came out more as a 'good luck' stare. "Bye guys…see you all tomorrow."

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder at the girl leaving and gave her a sneer, "not if I can help it."

Sango flipped the guy off before walking from the house.

Kagome bit her lip and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by InuYasha.

"The hell you are taking her home. She is staying here with me tonight."

Kagome widened her eyes and looked up at her now human lover. "I am?"

Ryen sighed deeply and rolled his eyes, "no, she is not. InuYasha, do you wish for me to call her mom to come pick her up? Cause I can…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled herself from his grasp, "no…no, that is more then okay."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "I ain't letting her out of my sight so you can forget about being alone with her."

Bankotsu laughed and took a step back from Sesshoumaru, "never know how those old fogies can be when around young hot girls."

Ryen was by Sesshoumaru's side in a moment, glaring at the youth in front of him. "Keep that tongue behind those yellow teeth, boy, unless you want to lose it."

Bankotsu leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms, "you can't threaten me…you're an officer of the law."

Ryen exchanged glances with Sesshoumaru before reaching out and picking the boy up by his collar. Growling ferociously, he sneered, "I'm also off duty." Ryen then turned and dropped the boy behind him. He reached over to the banister of the railing and pulled off his black leather bomber jacket and wrapped it around himself, pulling out a set of keys to his car. "Kagome…say goodbye to InuYasha."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and threw InuYasha a startled glance. "I…"

InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder then stepped in front of her, snarling, "she ain't going nowhere with you old man!"

Ryen paused; his back going ridged and exhaled a deep breath. Turning rather quickly, he grabbed the hanyou by his neck and slammed him into the wall next to the front door, his right eye twitching, "what did I tell you about calling me that?"

InuYasha stared down at Ryen while thrashing about, "let me go!"

Ryen blinked then a small smile played on his lips, "I see…"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes then yelped as he was dropped to the floor. He frowned and glided back to Kagome and enveloped her in his arms, "you ain't taking her no where!"

Ryen whipped out a tiny black cell phone from his side pocket of the dark carpenter jeans he was wearing. "Do you want me to call her mother?"

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's before pulling away. She turned and kissed the tip of his nose, "sorry baby…but I can't let mom find me dressed like this."

InuYasha glowered from Kagome then back at Ryen who looked slightly amused. "What's so fuckin funny? You said 'I see'…you see what, asshole?"

Ryen tilted his head and gently took Kagome's arm. Leading her out the door, he turned and called over his shoulder, "I see the obvious, baka…"

InuYasha rushed after them, running out his front door and nearly tripping down the front steps, "what, that I'm fucking human? I swear to god Ryen…if you so much as touch a hair on her head…I'll kill you! Just cause I'm fuckin human now…doesn't mean shit! I'll take you down! Then I'll use assholes sword to bring you back to life so I can kill you again!"

Ryen led Kagome to his black 1967 Shelby GT500 that had beautiful twin racing stripes down its body length and opened the side door for her. Only after she was inside, did he turn to face his nephew, a look of slight anger playing on his face. "I was referring to the fact that you are plastered and willingly put the welfare of your mate on the line so you could get your rocks off on one night of drinking. I would never dream of hurting Kagome, InuYasha. Much like how I look at you as my nephew, I view her as family as well. You on the other hand…you might want to take a look in the mirror before speaking about hurting this innocent girl." He threw a glance to the enraged demon standing behind InuYasha, "Sesshoumaru, please handle him."

Sesshoumaru growled back in a primal response.

Ryen winked once at InuYasha in jest as he climbed into the car and woke the monster of a cobra engine he had in the car. The panes of the house shook with the vibrations of the revving motor before Ryen took off like a bat out of hell.

InuYasha watched as the black car vanished into the pits of night then slowly turned to face his brother. A fist greeted him to his face and an ensuing darkness followed.

Well…sorry this took sooo long to get up and posted. Hard enough to find time to breathe let alone write. I am still working on this though, and have plenty of plot bunnies taking over my life. (Pages of them instead of notes, its fun, really.) I swear if it weren't 1am, I would do thanks and answer questions but its really late and I haven't been getting much rest at all. So I will say this, to all of my readers, thank you so much for sticking with me through this fic and I appreciate all the time you have taken to read my story! Hopefully it is still in everyone's favor and you will all come along with me for the rest of this ride! Ja ne!

- Cassio- Bankotsu's reference is to Othello, by Shakespeare of the role of Iago who is Othello's ensign and close confident, who poison's Othello's mind throughout the story using jealousy as his bait to eventually lead Othello into a fit of rage, believing his completely faithful wife has been sleeping with Cassio, another close friend of Othello's. Othello then kills his wife in a act of blind rage. Take this as you will though the meaning is obvious.


	45. Aftermath

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 45 aftermath

Kagome reached out to the polished door handle and paused, her eyes narrowing in confusion and the need to speak her mind. Turning slowly, she looked at the older man next to her. She scrunched up her nose and tentatively broke the pregnant stillness, "Were you two in love?"

Ryen kept both hands firmly planted on the steering wheel while digesting the young girls question. He sighed, feigning off the playing innocent role, and let his head drift to his right shoulder to regard the girl out of the corner of his eyes, "yes."

Kagome took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. She let her hand slip from the door handle as she slowly licked her lips. Turning to face the man next to her, she tucked her knees under her butt. She wobbled a few times, trying to find the right words. After a prolonged dreary silence, she asked in a more rhetorical sense, "Are you still?"

Ryen groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes tightly. Half-heartedly, he answered, "We're two different people, Kagome, in two different worlds. What we had when we were you age was love…what we have now? Maybe a friendship at best."

Kagome sighed and rested her head against the black leather headrest of his passenger's seat. "Because of me and InuYasha?"

Ryen chuckled wryly and shook his head slowly, "that's what I love about you teenagers. You all seem to believe this world circles around your ever interaction. No…Kagome…me and your mother fell out of contact, it hardly has anything to do with you and InuYasha."

Kagome made a face and stuck her tongue out at the demon. After another moment of uncertainty, she cautiously asked, "do you think you will ever…you know…feel that way about her again?"

Ryen sighed and opened his eyes to look at the teenage human on his seat. He blinked once and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "she fell in love with my best friend. She married my best friend and had his children. I could never replace Uri and would never seek to."

Kagome licked her lips and pushed the subject further, "she's happier now…you know? I've never seen her smile before the way she has over these past few days. Not since my dad died. Not since…" she lowered her eyes and ran a hand through her loose hair.

Ryen nodded once, helping her along with the unspoken words, "I'm happier to…being back with an old friend who I still hold so dear. Kagome, your mother means a lot to me…but she still loves a man I cannot compete with…and a man who I have no wish to compete with. I am here for her as a friend."

Kagome bit her bottom lips, letting the tips of her pearly white teeth glisten in the moonlight against her crimson stained lips. "I'm no help, I know that. I push her away…I retaliate…. I don't want her to think I don't love her…but I love InuYasha as well…" her eyes darkened as she brought her hands together on her lap, twisting her fingers around each other.

Ryen sighed again and pushed the Shelby into park. He turned and leaned against his door and raised an eyebrow, "what happened?"

Kagome stared at the demon for a moment before blushing and looking to her lap. "Nothing…nothing at all."

Ryen sighed deeper and snapped back, "look, girl, I can see there is something you wish to ask so just ask it already."

Kagome sighed in a slight huff and looked to the dashboard. "Why is InuYasha such a jackass when he's human? Why in front of those two guys? Who are they?"

Ryen scratched behind his pointed ears and shifted his gaze to dance about the car, avoiding the mocha brown eyes he had a problem lying to. "InuYasha is a jackass in general. I love my nephew, don't get me wrong…but he is an asshole. Tonight, he was a drunken asshole." He rolled his eyes and sneered, "as for those two pieces of trash he brought into the house with him tonight…lets just say…well…." He sighed and let his head hit the window behind him lightly. "They are leaches that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pry off of him."

Kagome nodded once, "I kind of noticed the air of hostility around the group back at the mansion. I take it as Sesshoumaru doesn't care for them either?"

Ryen's eyes widened slightly and he laughed…loudly. "I think Sesshoumaru would gladly beat the living snot out of the both of them. They are the reason InuYasha fell into drugs back in Kyushu. Before they left for California…back right as InuYasha moved in with Launia and Sesshoumaru…he met them and they got him into some trouble. Breaking and entering…theft…destruction of private property…stuff like that, and Launia thought it was best to get him away. Besides, the wench probably wanted to get him out of there before anyone realized that her husband hadn't been loyal." He grumbled as he shifted his weight to sit more easily against the door, "When InuYasha got back from California, he found them immediately. Unfortunately, they got him into the darker parts of their sadistic world. Bankotsu had a gang formed that was notorious for drag racing, vandalizing, sexual harassment and drug trafficking. Hiten brought to the table a new meaning to the word lecher and had the money to finance their escapades. They took InuYasha in…but shortly after that Bankotsu's group broke up. Then it was just the three of them…and they got into enough trouble for nine."

Kagome frowned under the news and sighed heavily, "do you think…he'll fall…again, back into that stuff?"

Ryen paused and looked at Kagome. In her eyes he could see so much riding on this question…so much depending on the right answer. 'She's afraid she'll lose him to this…lose him to the drugs.' He coughed once and inhaled deeply, "well…truth be told, Kagome, I don't know."

Tears welled immediately in her eyes as she sunk back into the seat. "I see."

Ryen reached out and put his hand on Kagome's balled up fists. "Kagome…a year ago InuYasha had a burning hatred in his blood. He had just lost his friends…he had watched them die for reasons he couldn't understand. Six months ago he had nothing to live for, so he thought…he could throw his life away if he so chose to. Now…now he has you. And trust me when I say this, Kagome, that you make him the happiest I have ever seen him. His life has been dark as well; my dear, and you are the first good thing that has come his way. The baka just needs to realize this."

Kagome sighed, "He promised he wouldn't do drugs and would cut back on the drinking. Don't you think…I mean…he was so fast to go to the keg and get wasted tonight, he told me that he hasn't been able to let off steam in a long time and that I had to get used to him being an ass because that is who he is."

Ryen shook his head once, "no, Kagome… I…." he sighed deeply and added, "InuYasha is not always an asshole. You know this…I know this. I believe deep down he knows it as well and it scares him. When he saw that Bankotsu and Hiten haven't changed, he began to wonder if he had, and the fact that he has scares him. He isn't that immature boy who could go out and get trashed, stoned or fucked up when he wanted to…he knows he has responsibilities to you."

Kagome grit her teeth together and tapped her foot against the seat, "I don't want to be an obligation to him…I want to be his lover." Her cheeks flushed and she diverted her eyes to his CD player. 2:28 AM. 'Shit, I am so dead if mom finds out…'

Ryen nodded and patted her hands again, "Kagome, you are. You're the world to him and right now he's trying to balance the world he has with you and the world he had with the guys without seeming like a spineless coward to them or an ass to you. He wants to run with the boys like he used to and yet still be able be with you."

Kagome sighed deeply once and looked over her shoulder towards her dark house. She hardly heard herself whisper, "I won't be with a guy who does drugs."

Ryen licked his lips and forced them into a straight thin line. "You would dump him if he regressed to drugs?"

Kagome struggled to nod her head once, her motion seemingly painstakingly hard. And indeed it was. To think of losing InuYasha to drugs tore at her already frail heart, digging a hole right through the middle of it.

Ryen watched Kagome slowly and asked carefully, "Does he know this?"

Kagome was silent for a moment, then slowly stated, "I told him once…before we…."

Ryen raised an eyebrow and added, "I think you may need to reiterate a few of the important facts of that."

Kagome simply nodded again, her eyes burning holes into his floor.

Ryen coughed and shrugged off the level of discomfort and glanced behind Kagome's head towards the house. "I think its time for you to go to bed. You have school in the morning."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped, "my god…I keep seeing how late it is but it does not register." She reached for the doorknob and threw a glance to Ryen over her shoulder, "I don't mind if you talk with my mom more…maybe even take her out to diner."

Ryen chuckled and did a short mocking bow from his seated position towards Kagome, "well, if the princess deems it okay…"

Kagome pulled open the door and glowered at the demon, "what is it with everyone in your family calling me princess?"

Ryen's grin grew into a smile, "habits die hard."

Kagome made a face and held up a hand, palm out, towards Ryen, "I really don't want to know, forget I asked."

Ryen nodded once, "agreed."

Kagome waved at the demon before shutting his car door, "I'll see you around Ryen."

Ryen gave her a bewildered stare and a dry laugh; "you think I'm driving off before I see you into that house? Get your ass inside Kagome, there are things that go bump in the night that love the taste of young girls."

Kagome's face blanched as she stared at the house behind her, "it's okay, really," she flipped her black hair over her shoulder as she glanced back around to look at him, "I'm just going to go around back and climb…"

Ryen grinned evilly at the girl and clicked his teeth, "I think not, Kagome. You are going into your house through your front door."

Kagome lost all color to her face at that thought, "I'm what?"

Ryen twirled a circle with one finger and pointed towards her house, "turn around and go inside your house…through your front door."

Kagome stuck out her chin, knowing that if she opened that door the entire house would wake up…it really needed some oil. "I will not."

Ryen narrowed his gaze, giving her a trademark Sesshoumaru like stare, "you will or I will carry you through it."

Kagome shrank back from the car and whined, "but…Ryen…she'll know."

Ryen glanced back at the house and shook his head once, "I think she already knows Kagome…and if you sneak in you're not going to help that fact."

Kagome looked down at her outfit and gasped. It would be a month's grounding for sneaking out…but her entire life would be done if her mother saw her outfit. She would be locked in a castle far, far away and be forced into a life of solitude and celibacy for this one. She shook her head again, "I can't."

Ryen took off his seat belt and gave her a 'don't make me get out' glare. "You can."

Kagome backed up another foot from the car, "please…Ryen…don't make me. I won't."

Ryen clicked his teeth again and pulled off his leather bomber coat, "you will."

Kagome brought her arms across her body, the coldness of the night air really beginning to take a toll on her half naked stature. "I….I honestly can't. She'll look at me in a way that…she'll be so angry and disappointed."

Ryen leaned over and held his coat out the window to the girl. "Take this…its not that long but should cover…" he waved his hand at her upper torso from inside the car with a scowl, "…that…."

Kagome stared at the coat for a moment before carefully taking it, slowly letting her fingers glide over the leather so delicately as if afraid it might break. "I…Ryen, are you sure?"  
Ryen gave her a blank stare and Kagome wrapped the coat around her body. Ryen pointed to the front door and gave her a stern look, "now march, missy."

Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes darkening as she turned and began her mile long mental journey. This was going to be a longer night then it already had been, she just knew it. Walking up to her door, she shot the man in the car a faint smile, knowing that he was just trying to do what was right for her. 'Damn him…' she thought with a scowl. Opening the door slowly, she slipped in as quietly as she could before closing the door and bolting it. She sighed in relief noticing that all the lights of the house were still dark. She took two steps and froze, meeting the pair of brown eyes that were staring out at her from the kitchen. She felt her face blanch as she swallowed hard. "uhh…"

Mrs. Higurashi frowned and reached out with her right hand to flip on the kitchen lights. Kagome squinted under the harsh fluorescents and then leaned against the kitchen wall. Mrs. Higurashi blinked a few times, looking over her daughter's appearance. Her hair was strung about her face, looking disheveled from the night's cold wind. Her face was powered to a pale white taint and she had large amounts of black makeup around her beautiful eyes. Mrs. Higurashi looked over the overly large leather jacket that Kagome was wrapped in then down at the amount of bare legs sticking out from underneath it. She waved two fingers at the coat as if it were some vile substance that she dared not to touch. "Open."

Kagome sighed loudly and closed her eyes. "Mama…please…it's late and I really just want to go to bed."

Mrs. Higurashi tapped her foot on the tiled floor and repeated her words slowly, pronouncing both syllables, "open."

Kagome stomped her foot in frustration as she pulled open Ryen's coat. 'Oh well…was nice of him to try.' She stared at her mother then felt her cheeks flush at the malevolent glare she was getting. "Mama…it's only for Halloween…"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slowly and ran a hand over her face. "Kagome…am I really supposed to believe that?"

Kagome felt her jaw tip open as she coughed out, "Yes because I'm not lying!"

Mrs. Higurashi felt her voice raise an octave, "Kagome! You sneak out at night…you come home with the smell of alcohol all over you…your having unprotected sex without regard…I hardly know who you are anymore. How am I supposed to know that this hasn't been something you've been doing while I'm away?"

Kagome met her mothers raised voice, "because you should believe your daughter! I've never lied to you!"

Mrs. Higurashi yelled back, "Kagome, you told me that you haven't skipped class since I got back. You missed English yesterday and according to Ryen, he saw you with InuYasha at his house in the morning, which means you left school after I dropped you off! You have become irresponsible, reckless, and pretty self conceited!"

Kagome felt tears stinging at her eyes as she screamed back, "I'm not prefect mother! I've never been! I'm trying to deal with everything that's happened as best as I can! I'm sorry I'm not available to you beckon call twenty-four hours a day! I'm sorry that I have finally got myself a life!" she turned on her heels and began storming up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi shot to her feet and ran to the bottom of the steps, "don't you dare walk away from me, Kagome!"

Kagome turned on her heels and screamed down the steps, "why are you bent on ruining my life?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked up the steps as Kagome vanished into her room with the slam of her bedroom door. She paused outside of the wooden barrier and sighed, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Tapping gently on the door, all anger fading from her voice as her daughter's sobs assailed her ears. She hesitantly called out, "Kagome…please come out here and talk to me."

Kagome threw herself onto her mattress, burying her head in the pillows with muffled sobs. "Go away!"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed then opened the door, thankful that she had removed the locking mechanisms from the doors when Kagome was an infant. She walked to her daughter's bed and sat down on the side. Gently she stroked Kagome's back while hushing her. "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean what I said."

Kagome lifted her head from her pillow; black makeup streaked her cheeks mixed with salty tears. "I'm sorry mama, I shouldn't have snuck out."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed then nodded briefly. "Kagome, I think we have things we need to work out between us."

Kagome sniffled then sat up and turned to look at her mother. "I agree."

Mrs. Higurashi patted her daughter's knee and stared sadly at her disheveled face. "Kagome, do you understand why I'm upset?"

Kagome swallowed and blinked once, "do you understand why I am as well?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded once, and licked her lips. "Kagome…I want what is best for you, but I'm realizing that the more I push for you to understand that, the more I realize that I am pushing you away."

Kagome blinked and let a frown grace her lips, "no, Mama…I love you…"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead, "Kagome, I love you as well. I think that is my flaw, that I love you so much that I clouded my better judgment over your well being. I was so bent on making sure that you weren't hurt or putting yourself in danger, that I was acting like my own parents." She sighed and ran her hand through her daughter's dark tresses, "Kagome, I am hesitant to say I like InuYasha. He is a nice boy but I'll tell you this…he reminds me of Ryen."

Kagome felt a small smile build on her lips, "but you were in love with Ryen."

Mrs. Higurashi actually blushed at the comment then sighed happily in memory of times long past, "Kagome, you're right…I was in love with Ryen. And I argued for him every day until I was red in the face with my parents. I swore back then that I would never harass my daughter about boyfriends in her life…but I never figured that you would find one so identical to how Ryen was. He was rebellious, mysterious, and handsome…and that scares me. Every time I see the two of you together, I remember how Ryen and me were. It is honestly like looking in a mirror, twenty years ago. Yet…" she sighed and closed her eyes. Her voice filled with a sorrow that Kagome had seen in her eyes but a few times and it ripped at her heart, "I remember how much it hurt…when he left. He was just gone one day…no goodbye, no explanation…just gone. I started getting downwind of the drugs he was said to be using and places he was hanging out and I started skipping school to find him…I let everything that had been important slip from my hands to try to understand what I had done wrong. We had fought so hard…professed our love and made future plans…and then he just vanished. Kagome…I never thought the pain would go away…I never thought I would be able to love again. It nearly killed me to lose Ryen…if Inuno and Uri hadn't of been there for me…I don't know what I would have done."

Mrs. Higurashi opened her eyes and tenderly took Kagome's hands in her own, "I love you so much Kagome and it breaks my heart to see what you already went through. You're so strong-minded and so open hearted…I just fear that you'll end up with the short end of the stick like I did. I don't think I could stand to see you shed more tears, Kagome." She wiped her cheek and sighed, looking down at her daughter who was now hugging her.

Kagome gulped, trying to fight down her own tears and said meekly, "I know InuYasha isn't what you would consider the greatest, or the most reliable. He's rude and arrogant and a pervert at least…but I love him mom. We love each other…I would die for him!" she pulled away from her mother and looked her dead in the eyes, "he nearly gave his life for me…I think I can at least repay him for that!"

Mrs. Higurashi chewed on her tongue for a moment, trying to find the right words to ask her daughter. "Kagome…are you sure you're really in love with him? That it's not just lust?"

Kagome nodded swiftly, "I have never felt this way about anything mama…I know it's love, I know it is. I can't explain it but I just know."

Mrs. Higurashi leaned back and rested against the pale pink wall and closed her eyes. "Kagome, please understand I am only trying to protect you, but I will back off. I still don't want you two sleeping in each other's beds…but you are seventeen and can make your own decisions. When you have school, you are to be home, in your own bed, sleeping alone. On weekends, providing you follow the weekday rules…" Mrs. Higurashi let out a deep sigh and forced out, against her better judgment, "he can stay over here at night. I will not bend to let you stay the night over there…where it is just the two of you. He can stay here…and come over whenever. But the door must be open!"

Kagome's frown split into a wide grin as she hurled herself at her mother, "mama, you're the greatest! Thank you so much!"

Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's forehead and added swiftly, "but you are still grounded. For this week and next week for what you pulled tonight. Also, you are going to be driving your little brother to school for the rest of the week as well!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she squealed, "you're getting me a new car?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded once, "we have the money in from your insurance claim for the Mercedes. Lets just say it is enough to buy you a decent new car."

Kagome hugged her mother for all she was worthwhile chanting, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed then looked down at Kagome, "you will be only going to school and back in the new car, and trust me when I say I'll check mileage if I have to! Now, there are stipulations…"

Kagome felt the smile fade from her lips as she sat back, wrapping her hands around a pillow and squeezing it to her chest, "go ahead…"

Mrs. Higurashi held up one finger, "first, you are not to skip classes. I will take that car away from you so fast it will make your head spin if I find out that you are cutting classes to hang out with InuYasha or any other person, got it?" Kagome simply nodded. Mrs. Higurashi held up a second finger, "two is that your grades must be kept up in the honor roll points. You are not to fall below a 3.0 average or you will not see InuYasha during the week, got it?"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest then frowned. "This month, mama…it hasn't been easy to be at school. With the threats…"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, slowly standing from the bed, "I know, Kagome and I will be more lenient for this one. After this though…" she shook her head and held up a third finger, "third and most important, I do not want to hear you and InuYasha…see you and InuYasha…or know that you and InuYasha are still partaking in those…" she coughed roughly and glared at her daughter, "games…of yours. If I think for one moment you two are having sex in my house, he will be banned from here. Understood?"

Kagome nodded and smiled at her mother from her position on her bed, "yes mama."

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a small but tired smile then walked from the room. She closed the door behind her and let out a deep sigh. She could hear Kagome sighing happily, feeling as if she won a battle. Shaking her head, Mrs. Higurashi walked down the stairs and to the front door. Cracking the white wooden entrance open, she gazed out to the 1967 Shelby that was still sitting in front of her house. She could just about feel the drivers amber eyes locking onto hers and she smiled. She mouthed the words, 'thank you' before giving another smile towards the car and walking very slowly back inside. She sighed, happily, then shut the door and bolted it tightly, her heart fluttering in her chest. It had been years since she had felt this way and it made her blood burn with a euphoric feeling of longevity. She didn't need to be able to see his face to know he had been smiling…at her.

Bankotsu glanced down at the boy who was just about waking up and frowned. His gaze traveled back to the stoic Youkai who sat on the carpeted stairwell steps with a very venomous frown on his face. Bankotsu feigned a deep cough and looked at the door, "well, look at the time, I think I should be…"

Sesshoumaru shot the boy a glare that made him freeze in his steps. In a very primal growl, Sesshoumaru ordered, "sit."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes but complied, dropping to the floor next to Hiten and InuYasha. He hated waiting…and knowing that other dog demon would be back in a minute didn't help at all. If Sesshoumaru and Onuni Ryen got to him then he and Hiten were as good as dead. Both demons hated him…both probably wanted him dead. He grimaced at the thought of how many different ways Ryen must have known how to kill someone. He had known Ryen almost as long as he had known InuYasha…and at no point had he ever connected the two. And he was a fool not to. Sesshoumaru was a spitting image of Ryen…down to just about every facial feature. And the hatred that coursed through Sesshoumaru's blood for the human must have been applicable to equivalent amounts in Ryen.

Not that Ryen didn't have good reason to hate Bankotsu, he had come to figure. Bankotsu sighed and ran a hand through his black bangs. 'Both of the demons have good reason to want me dead. Ryen cause of all the bullshit I put him through back in Kyushu…long games of manhunt and leaving fun clues for him to find me.' he grimaced and looked to the floor. In the last year that InuYasha returned and ran with Bankotsu's crew, they wreaked so much havoc upon the town that police constantly chased them. InuYasha was a lesser-known member and therefore could attend school, but Bankotsu didn't dare ever show up for classes…it would be an arrest on sight. Instead he and the other crew ran amuck during all hours of the day. They would leave hints to their next targets at scenes of their crimes…some crimes reaching in violence that he never even told InuYasha about. Most were deviant at best, vandalism with graffiti…firecrackers in house windows…cherry bombs in garbage cans…stuff like that. Others that leveled a few notches were appearances in girl locker rooms at the public high school, harassing school officials after hours, bullying kids and drug deals. Ryen normally was the cop assigned to follow them, not that he ever understood it. When InuYasha first ran with their crew, a little over four years earlier, Ryen had always been around. Then when InuYasha left, it seemed Ryen did as well. Then suddenly he was there again, pissed with a vengeance. It made sense now, nearly. Bankotsu still wanted to know Ryen's connection to the boys. It wasn't their father from what he knew…was it? 'Nah, Yash said their old man bit the bullet and that was why he was living with asshole and company.'

Bankotsu's eyes drifted to the stoic face of Sesshoumaru, who was oddly brooding on the step above him, glaring daggers at his brother's body. 'He has definite good reason to hate me,' Bankotsu thought with a slight gulp. 'If it weren't for me, InuYasha would never have gotten into drugs…and Kerensa….' He grimaced and shook his head slowly. Right after that whole incident, Bankotsu had thrown insult to injury over the whole ordeal by antagonizing Sesshoumaru over the girl. Sesshoumaru had nearly taken his head off for that. If Bankotsu hadn't been strung out that day, he would never have had the balls to say the things he did. And boy was it comment that hit below the belt. It took six security guards, Hiten, two classmates, InuYasha and a nightstick to get Sesshoumaru off of him…and the scars took weeks to heal. Needless to say, he had avoided Sesshoumaru at all costs after that.

A soft echo of footsteps dug Bankotsu from his brooding and his eyes traveled up the stairwell to fall upon a set of silky legs he would absolutely die to touch. The rest of the body that came into view took his breath away. She was an angel…beautiful raven hair with coal gray eyes…and such a body. He lost himself staring at the abundant amount of skin presented in front of him that he was hardly aware that he was nearly drooling…and being threatened by a suddenly very protective Youkai.

Rin paused on the steps and took a deep breath at the scene she saw before her. InuYasha was sprawled out on the floor unconscious with blood collected around the base of his nose that she could only guess was the result of the skin meeting skin sound that she had heard upstairs. Two men who she didn't know were sitting by him and both were staring at her with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. She blushed and rushed down the steps to curl up behind her lover, who was growling fiercely at the two boys with a murderous undertone. She sat down behind Sesshoumaru, putting herself out of the visible range of the two strangers and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. Placing her head against his back, she whispered, "Why are you down here and not in bed?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, Hiten offered, "Fuck, it's cause he's a stupid baka. If I were him and had a hot piece of ass like you in my bed…dear god girl you would so not be able to walk right now…"

Sesshoumaru shot to his feet, ripping himself out of Rin's grasp and had Hiten pressed against the wall by his neck by the speed of light. He pressed his face inches from the demons and seethed, "If you ever make another comment like that to Rin again, I will personally disembowel you."

Hiten nodded frantically, his eyes never leaving Rin's body though. "Yeah, gotcha."

Sesshoumaru dropped the boy and turned on his heels. Hearing Hiten stand, Sesshoumaru whirled around and punched the boy square in his jaw, only relenting when hearing the subtle crack of a thin piece of bone. He turned and stormed towards Rin, his eyes darker then she could remember seeing them. Reaching down, Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand in his and helped her to her feet. "Come."

Rin pulled back and raised an eyebrow at the boy then glanced back at the two strangers she didn't know. "Who are you?" her eyes fell to Sesshoumaru's younger brother and she gasped, realizing that the boy who she knew wasn't him at all. This boy…he had black hair about the same length as Inuyasha's but that was it…he was someone completely different. Wasn't he? "Uhh…Sessh…is that InuYasha?"

Bankotsu stood slowly, glowering at Hiten and nonverbally warning him to keep his distance from the girl. Hell, he wasn't a demon but could just about smell Sesshoumaru's claim radiating from the younger girl. He bowed shortly and inclined his head towards the angelic girl, "My name is Bankotsu…this idiot is Hiten and yes, that is InuYasha. He's just…out of commission…right now, courtesy of his brother."

Rin blinked and glanced from Sesshoumaru to the boy named Bankotsu. Sure, he was handsome but there was something beneath the depths of his aqua eyes that made her squirm in her skin…something dark and something evil. She flashed him a brief smile that didn't reach her ears as she looked at the hanyou on the floor, "why…exactly…is his hair black and my god, what is he wearing?"

Hiten laughed lowly and nudged the boy with his foot, "he's human tonight, night of the full moon. He's wearing those clothes because he's under the impression he thinks he's cool…which he isn't." he waggled his eyebrows at the girl with a wide grin, "I can show you cool, if you wish…"

Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and growled at the boy, pointing a deadly clawed finger at him, "If you so much as come near Rin…"

Bankotsu glanced down as a half growl half moan bellowed out of the unconscious boy. "Yo, dumbass, wake up…"

Sesshoumaru shot Rin a hard stare out of the corner of his eyes and commanded in a controlled voice, "Rin…go upstairs to your room. I'll come for you."

Rin raised an eyebrow and licked her lips. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' she felt her jaw slack in pure shock before catching her gawk and retorted by slamming her shoulder into her lovers as she brushed past him to kneel next to InuYasha. "Are you okay, Yash?"

Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes flashing with a fueled anger, and took one step down the stairs to reach Rin's side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave her an affectionate squeeze, yet that was it. His tone was ice cold. "Rin."

Bankotsu threw his hand in a waving pattern at Sesshoumaru and cooed, "aww, Sesshiles, let her stay."

Sesshoumaru pinned the boy with an angry glower before reaching down to wrap his arm under Rin's. "Now."

Rin pulled herself out of his grasp and gave him a dumbfounded glare; this was just not going to fly. "Who the hell…."

InuYasha blinked and stared up at the body above his. A tight black tank top with protruding mounds lingered above his head inches away. He was confused…was he lying down? How had he gotten here? He returned his gaze to the body next to his. The slim top hardly concealed the flat tanned stomach next to his head and the flesh peaking out of the short gray shorts was only more of a turn on. 'Wait…that's not…' he blinked and put a hand to his head, unknowingly scraping the back of his hand against the girl's bare leg. "Where…" he heard an eep and suddenly was jerked to his feet by two hands firmly wrapped around his collar, holding him inches off the floor. His eyes focused on a familiar set of glowing golden eyes…but what he didn't like was the level of anger, frustration and damned near homicidal intent swirling in the orbs. "Sessh…what is going on?" he blinked again and looked to his right only to realize it had been Rin he had been ogling. '…Oh…_shit_.'

Sesshoumaru brought InuYasha closer to his face and sneered, "That is what I want for you to tell me, baka!" glancing again over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru all but roared, "Rin…my room, now!"

Rin glanced from Sesshoumaru to InuYasha and then shrunk back under Sesshoumaru's bellow. A part deep inside of her was ordering her to follow his command…to obey her mate. 'Mate, but we haven't even…' She knew refusing him would be testing waters but not even her own father told her what to do and it would be a cold day in hell that she would willingly submit to someone dominating her out of the bed. Her cheeks blushed at that thought, 'did I really just think that?' With a deep rebellious sigh, she stuck out her chin and retorted, quoting her favorite British Comedian, "Maybe I don't want to…maybe I wanna sandwich…" she flashed the enraged demon a big smile before he could open his mouth to demand submission and darted past him and out to the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin run and made a mental note to explain to her later why she shouldn't disobey him. Turning back to the task at hand, he growled at InuYasha, "If you are wise, you'll keep your snide comments in that filth ridden mouth of yours and answer my questions as precise as you can. First, how much did you drink tonight?"

InuYasha glowered at his brother and blinked once, his eyes sliding over the two other forms of his ex best friends. 'Crap.' He blinked again and answered dully, "I don't know."

Sesshoumaru growled back, "estimate."

InuYasha blinked, "maybe fifteen cups…"

"Of?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and hollered back, "Piss. Come on, asshole, what the fuck do you think he drank fifteen cups of? Beer, Sesshiles, beer."

Sesshoumaru regarded the boy out of the corner of his eye before switching his grasp to hold his brother by one hand and punched the boy on his right with his other. Satisfied only when Bankotsu wheeled around with his punch and slammed his head into the wall behind him, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to his half brother. "You drank instead of watching your mate."

InuYasha knew a rhetorical question when he heard one, especially when it came from his brother's mouth. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before widening his eyes, 'Kagome.' He blinked and tried to look around the room before placing his hands on his brother's wrist. "Put me down."

His brother's voice was as calm and collected as one could muster…yet his eyes told of another battle. Sesshoumaru was furious and InuYasha knew that sooner or later he was going to get the brunt end of that fury. Sesshoumaru blinked and backhanded the boy in his grasp, only then letting his body go. "Ingrate! Are you stupid?"

InuYasha slid a few feet back on the floor, winching as he gingerly laid two fingers on the fresh impression of his brother's fist upon his cheek. On a normal day, he would have charged Sesshoumaru…he would have attempted to kick the living crap out of Sesshoumaru…but today, he knew the error of his ways and his brother was only tearing open the already gaping wound. "Where's Kagome?"

Another voice joined into the conversation, echoing out coolly from the doorway. "She's safe…home in her bed where she belongs."

Three heads turned to look at the demon in the door way and one growl denounced his presence. "Go away, Ryen, your services are not needed."

Ryen clicked his teeth and walked into the house, titling his head to his left shoulder to assess the situation. InuYasha was crumpled against a far wall, Sesshoumaru towering over him a few feet away…Bankotsu was moving to stand between the bickering brothers, probably unaware that such an action could get him killed and Hiten was…Hiten was…. Ryen glanced about the kitchen and sighed as his eyes landed on the kitchen. Rin was leaning on the door way, her eyes pointed towards the heavens begging for salvation, and Hiten was leaning on the same door frame chatting the girls ear off, no doubt attempting to get into her pants. Ryen laughed ruefully and held up his two hands at Sesshoumaru, "my apologies, nephew…I shall take my leave then. I hope you enjoy handling one drunken fool, a stung out bastard and a Hentai Youkai who is currently trying to get down our young Rin's pants…or the lack of. I was wrong, Sesshoumaru, you have this completely under control." Ryen grimaced when a blur of white shot by his face and he heard a very loud thud, followed by another and a short and painful groan. Ryen simply rolled his eyes and took two steps towards his younger nephew. Squatting down in front of the boy, he glared into his eyes, "are you happy?"

InuYasha sneered and shoved Ryen's shoulders…that did not budge. With a growl he scooted backwards and worked his way to his feet. His buzz was long gone, except for the pounding headache that begged for Kagome's gentle touch in the back of his mind. "Where's Kagome?"

Ryen sighed again and stood up himself, "as I already said, I saw her home."

InuYasha cursed and shook his head, "I have to see her."

Ryen raised an eyebrow and shook his head no. "tonight you stay here. She needs time to cool off InuYasha and I think you need a night to realize what you have you lose. You're tempting fate, boy, to hang around with these assholes."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and growled back, "Wait a damn minute…"

Ryen turned and glowered at Bankotsu, "I would suggest you collect the body over in that yonder doorway and take your leave before you are incapable to do so." He took a step closer to the slightly off put human and promised, "you are a waste of breath, you ignorant little shit, and don't think for one moment that I will not break every one of those cursed frail human bones of yours if you so much as come near either of my nephews again, got it? I will make your life a living hell!"

Bankotsu blinked then grimaced as Ryen raised his hand to strike him. He just about growled as Ryen gently slapped his cheek twice and hauled him to his feet. He pulled back to stare at the demon in the face and point a wobbly finger at him, "you can't threaten me…"

With a rather sing song voice and a deadly vindictive smile, Ryen retorted while smacking away Bankotsu's finger, "I can do the threatening if the man I am threatening is a threat to my immediate family. And henceforth my threat to that threatening man is to remove yourself from my property before I break your kneecaps. Questions?"

InuYasha blinked and watched the interaction between Ryen, who was now holding open the door for Bankotsu who was dragging a rather pummeled Hiten out of the house. He cringed as the door slammed shut and stabilized himself on his feet while holding onto the handrail. "What the fuck did I just miss?" he staggered to the corner to glare at the two others standing in the doorway of the kitchen. They didn't seem to be having a good conversation either.

Sesshoumaru had Rin cornered on the foyer wall, one hand blocking her from running right and the other holding her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Why did you not listen to me?"

Rin sneered back, "you were ordering me around, Sesshoumaru. I don't take kindly to being told what to do."

Sesshoumaru lowered his face to be mere inches from hers, trying desperately to keep from yelling at the girl, "Rin, when I tell you to do something, it is for your own good. Those men who were just here are dangerous…they cannot be trusted! I ordered you to my room…hell, even your room…for your own safety.

Rin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "that is so not the point."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Rin…I was trying to protect you."

Rin blinked once and softened her tone, "then do it without ordering me around."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and released her chin, running one hand over his face, the remaining pieces of his patience quickly evaporating into the cracks of his stoic façade. "Rin…I will not walk on rose pedals when it comes to protecting you. When I tell you something, it is for the good of your nature to listen to me."

Rin blinked and yelled, "the good of my nature? If it was, then you could say it a little nicer, like Rin, please go wait in my room! Would that be to much to ask?"

Sesshoumaru pulled his lips into his mouth to keep from snapping at the girl. He paced back and forth and then snapped his head towards her, anger fuming from the top of his head, "yes, Rin, it would be! I'm sorry if you see my short directions as being rude but if I were to give you the slip of emotion then my enemy would dig into it to pry me into a compromising situation. To respond to you in the role of my obedient bitch would put you in less harm then responding to you as my equal and my love. Once an enemy sees a crack in my defenses, they will stop at nothing to pry it open…which then leads you into a more dangerous situation and of that I have no toleration!"

Rin's head was spinning with what he had implied. "So when you get angry I have to listen to you like you're my fucking superior? Oh hell no…"

Ryen cleared his throat and took a step closer to the two, disregarding Sesshoumaru's warning growls, " I think, Rin, what my nephew is trying to say is that he…"

Rin snapped at the older demon, "I understand just fine what he is insinuating Ryen, thank you very much."

Sesshoumaru barked back, "then why fight with me over it? Do you not see that I am only trying to protect you?"

Rin slowly turned to stare at Sesshoumaru, "from what, tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb? Like they could hurt me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened as his stoic features returned with such fierceness, it nearly knocked Rin off her feat, "they could easily hurt you Rin…and they would quickly use you to get at me."

InuYasha scoffed and pushed off the banister with a dull laugh, "come on, Sesshoumaru, don't give yourself so much credit. They don't give a rat's ass about you…"

Sesshoumaru pinned InuYasha with a hardy glower, "you think not, hanyou? Shall we reminisce how they already fucked up things?"

InuYasha ran a hand through his black hair and sighed, leaning up against the kitchen doorway, "look, Sesshoumaru…they only gave me the drugs. Taber and me were the ones who used them. They didn't know it would turn me…the way it did. It wasn't some conspiracy against you…it wasn't a vindictive act against you…it just happened…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glazed over for only a slight moment with a true sadness before he waved it off and turned on his heels. "Rin, it is your decision whether or not you accept what I told you, but I am not going to give on this issue. I'm sorry if you do not understand but you will one day." He closed his eyes and let out a very short sigh that only Ryen could pick up on…and sense the utter desperation in his tone. Wordlessly, the demon took leave of the room.

Ryen watched his nephew climb the stairs then cringed at the scream that followed next.

Rin just about shattered the glass when turning to InuYasha, "and you! What in the name of the _seven layers of hell_ do you _think_ you were doing tonight, going out and getting _fucking wasted_ instead of _watching_ Kagome? You know, you _really_ could have put her in danger tonight! What if Naraku…."

InuYasha held out a hand and unceremoniously covered Rin's mouth with a slightly dazed look in his eyes. He was tired…he was hung over…he was hurt…and he was angry, furious even…with himself. He didn't need a shrill wench to announce that news to the world. "Rin…I know I fucked up." he let go of her mouth and ran his hands through his hair again, sighing deeply, "I know I fucked up big time. I don't know why I did it…I guess I was so overwhelmed at the thought that I might be able to live life again like how I did before I moved here…so carefree and anti-establishment, that I gave into passion instead of reason."

Ryen clicked his tongue and walked to the teen and planted himself directly in front of him, "listen to me good InuYasha, I am only saying this once. The way you lived in Kyushu was no life style. It was a death wish. You are lucky that you were not killed on any of your drug induced excursions…or by your brother for what you did to…." Ryen sighed and shook his head slowly; "you have a girl who loves you with all of her heart unconditionally waiting for you, InuYasha. But you keep toying with her heart. You will lose her, InuYasha, if you keep this up. And let me say this, losing the one that your Youkai blood chooses is a fate worse then death. You die, every day, when you wake up…only to walk around like a zombie without a purpose. Don't choose that path, InuYasha…stay away from Bankotsu and Hiten and go to Kagome."

InuYasha stared into his uncle's golden orbs for a long moment before slowly nodding. "You're right…I just…." He sighed and turned to rest his forehead against the wooden wall, "I feel so fucking helpless to help her deal with the pain. I mean…he…she…." He swallowed hard and looked over his right shoulder towards Rin, who was standing closer to him with a look of understanding etched across her frail features. "Rin, how can I help her? How do I make the pain go away?"

Rin blinked, the words seeping deep inside of her. She had asked herself that many nights over the past six months…questions of how to make herself not feel so empty, so dead to the world. How to make the hurt of what _he_ did to her go away. She hadn't found an answer until she ended up in Sesshoumaru's arms. Him loving her was enough of a sedative to get her through the days and heal her slightly with the rise of each sun. "Love her." Rin didn't realize how strong the words flowed from her mouth until she found herself under the unrelenting stares of both males. She blushed slightly and gave them a warm smile, "I mean it though, love her with all of your heart. That will heal her, InuYasha, _you_ can heal her." she took a step closer, her eyes narrowing and a violent storm brewing in her eyes that threatened to claim him victim to its torrential wrath, "but I swear to god InuYasha, these types of escapades will only break her, and so help me god if you hurt her I'll _kill_ you myself."

Ryen only nodded with her words and smiled under her threat of death. 'Yes, she fits Sesshoumaru perfectly.'

InuYasha gulped as he took a step away from the two that had just about boxed him in. "all…all right…I'll go to her and talk it out."

Ryen placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no, "not tonight, InuYasha. Talk to her in school about it tomorrow. She needs her rest, as do you."

InuYasha blinked at the demon then shrugged off his hand, "fuck that shit, Ryen. She needs me now…and I need her."

Ryen lifted his head a little higher and raised an eyebrow, "and her mother needs a reason to maim you, and if you go to her tonight, you will give her plenty."

InuYasha scowled and grabbed a coat from the closet. "Keep that trap of yours shut and I'll be back later. I don't give a damn about her mother; no one can keep me from calming down my mate. Besides...if I screwed up and hurt her...I wouldn't be able to live with myself…I can't be the reason she cries herself to sleep. I'll be back." he turned and slammed the door behind him, venturing out into the cold dawn air. The sun would be rising in a few short hours and he had land to cover.

Ryen watched InuYasha walk out of the mansion and sighed, "Kauai isn't going to be happy about this."

Rin grimaced and nodded in agreement, "he'll learn. I think Kagome will tear him a new one tonight, though. I mean…Kami, how irresponsible can you be? Is he always such an ass when he's human?"

Ryen's eyes clouded over and he shook his head no, "it is the influence of those two losers. I can only hope that they will heed my warning and return to Kyushu." He turned and gave Rin a small smile, "I am going back to my apartment. It's late and you need your sleep as well."

Rin nodded once and gave the cop a genuine smile. "Thank you, Ryen, for everything."

Ryen returned the girl's grin for a moment before it dropped from his face and was replaced by a dubious frown. "How are you Rin? With Naraku behind bars…."

Rin cringed at the man's name and cut Ryen off shortly, "I'm fine…. I've been fine, and with Sesshoumaru's help, I'll continue to be fine."

Ryen felt his eyes darken as he looked past the blatant veneer and grimaced at the hidden truths. He could see she was still in pain…he could see how much she was trying to lock away all of those feelings, lock away all of those memories in a closet. She was trying to push it all away and he knew what the outcome of that would be. 'Make a mental note to talk to Sesshoumaru about this.' for the moment, he accepted her lie but not without frown. "As you wish, Rin. I'm here, though, if you want to talk. I have friends also…who you can talk to…who have dealt with this…."

Rin snapped back defensively, "I don't need a shrink Ryen, I'm fine."

Ryen nodded and pulled his car keys from his back pocket, "right. See you later then, Rin. Say goodbye to Sesshoumaru for me and tell him I'll stop by later."

Rin nodded and closed the door behind the departing demon. She closed her eyes after dead bolting the door and pushed her back against it. She controlled a sob that racked through her body with a few deep breaths. She had avoided, at all costs, the thought of talking about Naraku, thinking about Naraku, or remembering about Naraku. If anyone brought him up, she quickly disregarded it but not without dark thoughts seeping behind her eyes, forcing blips of memories…a rough hand or a sharp pain or more…to play through her mind with enough zeal to make her flinch. It was a topic she hated…a reason she hated the thought of returning to school. She could front a good façade in the thoughts of being okay for only so long…how would it be telling person after person that Naraku didn't phase her? Would she be able to listen to rumors of her interactions with Naraku? Would she be ready to answer questions? Journalists were still hounding Ryen and Sesshoumaru to get the story from her side and they were still being fended off. 'How long until I have to face it?'

She sighed loudly then suddenly froze. It was as if someone turned on the air conditioning. She felt all the hairs on her arms suddenly stand on end as her body shook with two hefty shivers. It was like the old expression of someone walking on her grave…like hearing footsteps in an empty house…something was there…with her. She snapped open here eyes, expecting to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, scowl on his face and an argument brewing over Ryen's insinuations. Yet he wasn't. She was alone…and something about that terrified her. She swallowed hard as she moved to the stairs. 'I'm just going to go upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room. Its my imagination…I'm just freaking out.'

Taking her first step, something to the right of her moved. Her eyes widened to the size of baseballs as she turned her head to stare off into the dark living room. The moonlight poured in thin strips into the dark room yet was still shadowed in the darkest of corners. And that is where there was something…someone…lurking. Rin backed against the wall feeling her heart beginning to hammer in her chest. She licked her dry lips only to find all moisture gone from her mouth. Inside she felt like the Sahara desert, yet on the outside she was dripping in sweat, her body in a cold chill. "Who's…. who's there?" Her voice was shaky and hardly above a whisper. 'Sesshoumaru would sense it if someone was in the house…maybe…maybe it's Yash's friends…maybe they are just fucking around.' suddenly, she longed for Ryen to be standing by her side. 'Maybe…maybe he's still outside…' her eyes flashed from the dark room to the door on her far right. It would take her a moment to undo the dead bolt and rip it open…and if Ryen started that monster engine of his, he wouldn't hear her. If she screamed Sesshoumaru would be there in a second. Yes, that was the best answer. She opened her mouth yet could not find a voice. 'What the hell?' she tried again but only found herself chocking on her own tongue.

Something moved again.

Rin's mouth dropped open as she pushed herself against the wall. There _was_ something in that room…she just knew it. And it was evil…pure evil. Without hesitation this time, she turned to her left and bounded up the steps, taking two at a time. 'Sesshoumaru!' still incapable of intelligent speech, Rin tore through down the hallway towards her lovers room, getting the unquestionable knowledge of that whatever had been down in the living room was now on her heels. She wanted to look over her shoulder but knew better…she was inches from Sesshoumaru's door when the presence was suddenly gone. She paused but only for a split second, not daring to look behind her, and ripped the door open. She hurled herself into the bedroom and slammed the door; turning to glare at the wooden barrier, praying whatever was in the house could not open doors. Her breath was in ragged succession…her heart thundering in her chest, threatening to break itself free from her ribcage and die at her feet. She was covered head to toe in a cold sweat, as her eyes were wide and frantic. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god…I made it.'

She let out a breath as she heard Sesshoumaru stir from his bed and stand to greet her. Turning around swiftly, a relieved yet terrified smile planted on her face, she smacked into a chest she knew all to well…and her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes traveled at a snail's pace up the figures naked chest to rest on his face. Petrified gray eyes clashed against hard malevolent red pupils covered lightly by raven black bangs. And Rin screamed for all she was worth, shaking the windows of the house and waking anyone in the near by vicinity. Naraku reached out and grabbed her shoulders before she passed out.

Is it bad that after you write something you get a very wicked grin on your face? If so…eep? Sorry for the cliffy but I must string you all along by methods of persuasion. I know, I know, I'm evil and I apologize.

Q/A/R

MMORG

**_Penthesileia_**- Thank you for the kind words, its great to hear that someone considers this their favorite fic! It really is an honor!

**_MiztikalDragon- _**I could never permenantly-hurt fluffykins, I think I would die. …not that angst is any better but it always gets better! As for Kagome's mom being a communist, I'm trying to see things from a mother's perspective knowing how stubborn the boy of the angst is going to be. She knows she can't move her and is now willing to bend slightly to the whims of the situation. What else can she do? Lose her daughter? Oh well…things have to get better, right? got to say, I love your fiction, _'Will You Be Mine' _I suggest for all to read it, its wonderful!

**_InuFan, Tarzan, Jellybean,_** **_ayngelroz _**and**_ theultimatedarkness_- **thank you all so much for your reviews and kind words and continuing to follow the story! without you guys and simple words of praise, I would be lost!

**_GothycCoalChambr - _**the couples will come together eventually, against all adversity, they just need to get over the road bumps…or road bodies…whatever you prefer. As for fluffy and Rin getting it on, or the lack there of…there is going to be a giant Do Not Enter sign posted soon enough…and no, that's not a good thing. Rin, as it will come to be seen, is not as she appears…and is not okay. As for Bankotsu and Hiten, I gave a big piece of information away in the last chapter as to their plans and ideas…think of Bankotsu as our now a day Iago, from Shakespeare's Othello. He's going to be a driving stake between our two lovebirds. Hiten is along for the ride and to get laid. As for Naraku…we shall see. Right now, according to Rin, he is in Sesshoumaru's bedroom. There is going to be a lot of people sticking their noses into the middle of this for all sides of the couples and the school play is not going to help. : does an evil laugh: how droll it would be if…how do you say…the couples of the play were not of the same mix as their significant others. oh say…Kouga getting a lead? Muhahahah…

**_EbonyRose-_** yes, teasing is so much fun. To be honest, I gave Rin and Sessh a scene to make all happy and was two clicks from publishing it…then I heard a voice…or a beta…and thought to myself, what else could happen? And then the question of Rin's stability after going for six straight months of torture played to mind and I thought, well, what would happen to a normal person….

**_MadCow-_** writing in Miroku and Sango is a little harder because of my stretch for time to get to write. I have things that NEED to be done in the story but I will do my best, scouts honor, to throw the pervert and Sango into the mix as best as I can, much like I did at the rave.

**_Jadependant- _**thanks you for the wonderful compliment. I try my best yet still find myself at the feet of so many other wonderful authors on these web pages. I still bow to my favorite fan fiction writers as it is! but thank you, honestly, It means so much to me. I hail from the great baka state of New Jersey…that should explain a lot. LOL.

**_bscl43nli _**– it's not so much that he is an ass when he gets shit faced as much as he's an ass around Bankotsu and Hiten cause he feels the pressure to regress to who he used to be. and that person is an ass, as Ryen said. But yes, its about right. As for Ryen, I love him to death. He's quickly becoming a more interesting character to write in.

**_SHELLBY GT500 LOVER- _**this is most defiantly one car I WILL NOT destroy. I love it too much to do that to anyone! I cried, honestly, in the fast and the furious when Vin destroyed his. As for writing one, go for it…just save it under weird names and bury it. why not? But no, don't worry…the car will remain fine. I don't plan on messing up any more cars…as of now. and the car that Sesshoumaru shall be getting stays in the same category as untouchable. not quite their father but close enough to it to count for it! good guess though, he's close enough.

U**_nseen Jade Eyed wolf- _**I'm happy to hear that you don't find this to get old. I've read some fics, since that is all I seem to do now (I really need to stop neglecting my homework) that you read and read and you're like, wait, didn't I just read that? it means a lot that you don't see this doing that. It's gonna get rocky though, so hold on!

**_Lania-Ri-_** I tried and tried to get you the links for the hentai parts but I couldn't' get your email address. If you haven't' found them yet, email me and I'll send you a forwarded email that I use to send out with the links on it! thank you for the great vote of confidence under the characterizations of my persons.

**_Katroom-_** I'm not sure if I got to email you the unedited parts. Normally those who ask I get it out right away if I have access to an email. If I didn't, I'm really sorry and if you can email me and are still interested in reading the edited version, I'll send you the links! Thanks for the review!

Toya's Gurl- I'm sorry I made you cry, thought It pleases me to know that the writing invoked that emotion. I'm honestly sorry!  as for Naraku being skinned alive and cooked over an open fire…not yet. I emphasize the word yet. He's still gonna be causing a ruckus for a while. But yes, you were right…there was something in his cigarettes…and his head. Cause we all know, he's a BAKA! Don't worry about saying update, its fine. I just get them out as fast as I can. Yes, Ryen is going to make this loads of fun. He's more there to handle Bankotsu and Hiten and Naraku. He's kind of the clean up gofer man. I love Ryen though, honestly.

**_Dark princess 893 and Warriorantehm- _**again, as I wrote above, has a habit of cutting out important details of posts, like the ending part of emails. I'm not sure if I figured out your email or not, if so I probably sent the links to you, if not, I'm really sorry and if you can email me I'll get you a list.

**_Shadowstalker2008_**- wow, I can't imagine reading all of this in one day. I've done that a few times, reading a lot of chapters, and it takes me forever and then when I figure out its not done, I get rather angry. I sorry if that was the case! I will defiantly consider you an avid reader though with all the thanks I can give you!

**_Gothicgirl567- _**it's not so much that Rin's a bitch as she is clingy. …okay, so yeah, she is a bitch but still. LOL. As for her being mean to Yash, it's really only when he deserves it. she's very protective over her friends for after what she went through and is only trying to see what's best. But yes, she has a mean streak running through her. but then again, anyone with Fluffykins needs that to put up with him and his baka brother. How will Inu get over the fact that Sessh tried to kill him? Well…that's kind of a common occurrence between the boys…and it heals in time. no matter how much they fight, they really do care for each other in the end.

**_Lost Scorpion girl, Mulford, Hellkeeper, Neko dragon, Kitty may, bluemonkeys, johns-in-makeup, _**and**_ sailor moon eternity- _**thank you all so much for your kind words and praise over the story. reviews really light the proverbial fire under my ass to get these updates out to you guys, no matter how slow I may be at it, though, they always inspire. Thank you all so much!

**_And to all my readers who don't review_**: thank you so much for sticking with the story and I hope you're not disappointed!


	46. Losing Reality

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 46 losing reality

Rin heard her name being called as spots began to explode like fireworks on a moonless night in front of her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened as she felt her body shifting horizontally. Horizontally? But where was she…and why was she being carried? She felt what seemed like a claw to gently graze her inner thigh and her eyes snapped open with alarming speed as her memories burned images into her consciousness. Running…something chasing her…Sesshoumaru's room…_Naraku_. She began to thrash her body back and forth, trying to loosen the demon's grip on her. Not daring to look up, her eyes fastened onto the reality in front of her…Naraku was carrying her towards Sesshoumaru's bed with alarming speed. Her breath caught in her throat as she suddenly felt like she was drowning. 'Where's Sesshoumaru…if we're in his room…_NO_! _No_…' she began thrashing once more, finding her arms pinned to her side and opened her mouth. In an ear-piercing screech, she hollered, "_Where is Sesshoumaru_? What did you do? No…put me down," tears began to stream down her cheeks but she didn't care. If Sesshoumaru were hurt…or worse…she would die. She would follow him in death, that wasn't a question. 'How the hell did he get in? What is he going to do? Where is Sesshoumaru? God, please let him be okay…_please_…' "What the hell did you do, bastard?"

Rin felt herself being lowered to a bed followed by a weight right next to her. She could hear words but they didn't make sense…he might as well have been speaking in Latin. She threw her body to her right only to be caught by a powerful but gentle grasp and pulled back to lie on her back. 'No…not again, god please not again!' Her eyes were still adjusting to the dim florescent glow but she was able to discern objects slightly better. Silver…there was streaks of silver above her. 'Wait…' she slowly began to calm down, though the river of tears did not cease nor did her erratic breathing that was hammering at her chest. A hand gently caressed her cheek and she felt something inside of her break. 'That's not…but…I saw…' she sniffed once and blinked again, her ears catching some muffled words.

The voice above her called out in an almost frantic yet smoothing way, "Rin…Rin calm down…Rin, what's wrong? Rin…"

Rin blinked again and slowly was able to lock her eyes onto two bright golden orbs staring down at her in complete alarm. "Sesshoumaru." She wasn't sure whether to cry or scream. Lifting herself up from the bed, she all but threw herself into her lover's arms. "But…I…god…Sesshoumaru…. Sessh…."

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl in his arms in complete confusion, though held her as close as he could. After a moment, he laid his lips on her forehead and closed his eyes. Muttering against her flesh, he asked, "Rin…what happened?"

Rin blinked and pulled back, suddenly feeling very cold. He was here…she had seen him, hadn't she? She swallowed as hard as she could, her throat burning from her hot tears and sniffled again, "I…I thought…"

Sesshoumaru put a finger under her chin and lifted her chin to look up at him. Words couldn't convey the horror in his eyes. He was scared…for the first time in a long time he was terrified as to what had just happened. He had been waiting for Rin in his room…he was going to make sure she understood why she should listen to him…and he planed it to be a rather pleasurable lesson for the girl when she burst into the room as if the devil himself was at her heels. Why he hadn't sensed her fear he was not sure, but he nearly gagged at the amount rolling off of her. He was out of his bed in a second and had gently reached out to her. As she turned, his heart skipped a beat. She looked at him as if he were the darkest creature of her nightmares…as if he had killed her best friend…as if he were Naraku. Then she screamed…she screamed so loud he was sure that his ears were still bleeding. Now…the tears…and the looks…. Sesshoumaru gulped again and ran the pad of his thumb gently across her cheek, riding a falling tear from her face. "Baby…what did you see?" Rin shook her head no and flung herself flush against his chest and began to sob. Instinctively Sesshoumaru locked his arms around the girl he had sworn to protect and watched utterly helpless as she cried her heart out.

Rin buried her face in his chest as the sobs overwhelmed her body. It only took a moment for her to find herself unable to breathe, her chest burning with the need to relax. She took two deep breaths, one wasted on chocking on the rush of air that filled her lungs. Coughing she threw her head back and brought her hands to her cheeks. She felt Sesshoumaru begin rubbing circles on her breath evenly ordering her to relax and try to take a moment to calm down. That only upset her more. He didn't know…what would he do if she said that she thought he had been Naraku? Why…why did she see that? Why him…why now? Tears began to wrack her body again as she felt her body seize up, all of her muscles tensing at the same time. She felt like she was on fire and yet ice cold. Her eyes widened as she found herself unable to breath. Her chest heaved with the need to breathe as her fingers curled into tight fists. She felt as if she was dying…melting right out of her skin.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl in his arms dive head first into a panic attack. He jumped to his feet, his eyes wild with fear as he laid her back against the bed, propping her head up on three pillows and grabbed her hand in his. "Rin…listen to my voice…come on baby…relax, please for the Kami's sake, just take small breaths." Her body shook again and he let short painful breath. 'What the hell is going on?' Sesshoumaru hardly realized until he felt a warm substance oozing through the fingers of his free hand that he had dug his nails into his palm. He was so busy trying to calm her down he had pushed his own fear into the back of his mind. He lowered his head to Rin and kissed her cheek gently. "Rin…please baby…it's me, I swear it, just calm down…"

Rin took her a breath for the first time in almost a minute and a half. She chocked again on it but this time it was easier. Her body was beginning to relax as she listened to boyfriend's voice. She was trying so hard to block out any other thoughts…she could just about smell his tears. Wait…was that possible? In her state of being, she realized how hyper sensitive she was. Everything in her body tingled…she felt as if she had just been pulled out of the ocean after being knocked over by a wave…she felt as if she had nearly drown. She took a deep breath and blinked, suddenly feeling overly exhausted. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and she gasped…he had tears welled in his eyes and was staring at her in trepidation. She felt her hand in his and gave him a quick reassuring squeeze, which was about all she could do.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief as he felt her hand tighten around his. He blinked away the tears he had in his eyes and nuzzled her chin with his nose, thanking whatever gods there were for the safety of his mate. It took him a moment to be able to formulate words, "Rin…"

Rin licked her lips and turned her head to look at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears, "Sesshoumaru…I thought…I thought you were…I saw…." She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering to breath. She was not about to have another fit. After a moment, she met his gaze, "I saw Naraku when I walked through that door." as if the words had bit her, she recoiled and the tears that had stayed so well in her eyes tumbled down her cheeks, "why did I see him? Sesshoumaru…why…what is going on?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her hand in his then her left cheek before placing his forehead against her cheek. "I…I don't know. He's not here Rin; he's gone…he's gone for good. He won't hurt you anymore baby, I promise…"

Rin grimaced as she moved her body slowly across the bed to make room for her lover to lie next to her. "Please…"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl for a moment before complying with her request. He laid down carefully, on his left side, to stare at the girl next to him. "Rin…I love you baby…you're okay…"

Rin nodded and moved closer to Sesshoumaru. Placing her head on his chest, she pulled her body as close to him as she could be without lying on top of him. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been a demon, he would never have heard her whisper, "why can't I escape him?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her brown hair, pushing some out of her angelic face and behind her ear. "I don't know Rin…but I can promise you he was not here. You…you flew into the room then ran into me and screamed."

Rin nodded and rested her ear against his chest, finding solace in the steady beating of his heart. "I didn't see…" she swallowed hard and closed her eyes, "why?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head to silence her but his eyes told a different story…he was worried but he wouldn't voice that to Rin yet. 'She's seeing her attacker…she's…she needs to talk to someone. She's seeing things…she believed that he was here…is that fear taking over her?' he wasn't sure what to think though he knew, silently promising Rin with a kiss on her forehead, that he was going to find out what he could do to help her. 'Maybe…she isn't over what he did to her. Maybe…just maybe…she does need to talk to a psychologist. He…for six months that bastard raped her…. to deal with that for so long, of course its going to have lasting effects.' He looked down at the girl who was deep in silent thought, her gray eyes holding as much internal conflict as his, and he scowled. 'It is a good thing that we have not mated…would she be able to handle being intimate again? Would it only damage her?' he kissed the top of her head and cooed, "try to get some sleep Rin, it's late."

Rin nodded though no words left her mouth…she couldn't speak. 'I…why…why am I seeing him? I love Sesshoumaru; he would never hurt me…so why am I seeing Naraku in his shoes? Am I losing it?' she closed her eyes holding back the ensuing tears. 'I will not cry…'

Sesshoumaru felt her body tense and began slowly stroking her back and spoke the words she needed to hear. "Let it out Rin…it can't be healthy for you to hold so much pain inside of you."

That was what she needed to hear. Tears came in dangerous amounts as the girl sobbed into the demon's chest…for her lost innocence, for her lost family…for everything that had been taken from her by that bastard. The river didn't stop flowing until the sun shined through their window.

InuYasha perched himself on the tree branch outside of Kagome's window and leaned out as carefully as he could. 'Why, of all fucking nights, do I need to be human now? This would be so much easier if I couldn't break my neck!' he grimaced and waved his arms as his weight teetered on the branch. His purple eyes wide with unspoken panic, he took a deep breath then rapped his knuckles gently against the glass. Sure, it was three thirty in the damn morning, but she would be up, wouldn't she? She was probably reamed out by her mom, which would leave her upset, and on top of that, she was probably furious with him. 'Baka,' a voice called out in his head that sounded like that bastard brother of his, 'you'll be lucky if she doesn't push you out of this tree!' he stifled a sigh and leaned forward again. Resting his palms against the cool window, he prayed that she left it unlocked. He grinned evilly as the wood slid up the metal track, 'success!' grabbing the wood, he pulled his weight onto the frame then all but fell into her room. Jumping up, InuYasha glanced around the room and waited to hear if anyone would come running. His eyes flashed to his princess who was in a peaceful slumber on her bed. 'Whoa, that was close.' He shut the window and slowly made his way to her bed. Kneeling down in front of it, he studied his lover's face. 'God she's beautiful. Why does she even give me the time of day?' if his ears had been present this night, they would have been resting against his head in shame. 'A filthy hanyou like me…why would she want me?' somewhere deep in his mind, a voice was screaming that Bankotsu was right…that he wasn't trustworthy to Kagome, and would only use her as he had all the ones before her. His eyes darkened in resolve as he stuck out his chin a little further. 'No…not Kagome…not like that. I love her…I love her too much to hurt her like that. She's different…so different.'

Kagome rolled onto her back in her sleep, shifting with a slight smile on her face. "InuYasha…"

Inuyasha's face brightened as he heard his name slip from her lips. 'Kamis, she's dreaming of me?' he leaned forward and brushed some hair from her face, staring nearly longingly at her face. 'God I love her so much.' The truth from the night hit him like a lead brick as he felt the smile slide from his lips. 'Sesshoumaru and Ryen are right…if I even think of going back to that past life, I'll lose her. I can't lose her.'

Kagome smiled again and yawned, "InuYasha…sit."

Inuyasha's face fell as she stared at her dumbfounded, his jaw slack in response. After a stunned moment, he chuckled. "So, your dog now, am I?"

He hadn't meant for her to hear him but apparently she did. Her eyes popped open and slowly she turned to look at him. Her eyes met his and for a moment she didn't react. Reality set in a moment later, InuYasha watched it filter across her face. Her eyes widened and she jumped out from under her covers to brace her back against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream but didn't get a chance.

InuYasha watched as she jumped up and realized she didn't recognize him. 'I just woke her up, no wonder…crap.' He jumped onto her bed and slammed a hand over her mouth. "Kagome…shush…it's me baby…remember…human?"

Kagome swallowed hard, her eyes widening then narrowing in .03 seconds. Fury replaced surprise as she slapped away his hand. "Jerk, what are you doing here?"

InuYasha scowled and crossed his arms, sitting back on her bed. "Keh, I came…" he let his arm drop and gave her a sad smile, "to say I'm sorry…"

Kagome stood up on her bed and walked off of it. Getting as far away from him as she could be, she turned her back on the half demon. "Is that it? Tell me, InuYasha, what are you sorry for? Ditching me at a party that you said was dangerous to get drunk…getting drunk with some assholes…not standing up for me? Tell me, InuYasha, cause I really want to know. What are you sorry for?"

InuYasha sighed deeply, expecting such a reaction from Kagome and held out a hand, slowly standing from the bed, "Kagome…yes…I'm sorry for all of that. I'm sorry for letting you down…I'm sorry for putting you in harms way…" he grimaced as the words left his mouth. 'I really did, didn't I? If Naraku had been there…or any other guy…I would never have known…I wouldn't have been able to protect her.'

Kagome crossed her arms across her tee shirt and looked over her right shoulder, avoiding his gaze. "Is that it?"

InuYasha could sense the anger rolling off of her…boy was she livid. He grit his teeth and looked to the floor, "I'm really sorry baby…I didn't…."

Kagome finished his line of thought, "…think, yeah, there's a shocker. Nothing-new there, InuYasha. I'm really beginning to wonder if you know how to use your brain."

'Ouch…that hurt.' InuYasha wanted to snap back but he knew he deserved that one. He managed to roughly call back, "you're right…I didn't think. I'm sorry baby, I really am. Seeing Bankotsu and Hiten…it was like old times…and I…"

Kagome turned to look at him at that one, her body seething. "You what? Forgot about me?"

InuYasha chose to keep his mouth shut on that, letting her draw her own conclusions. "I…"

Kagome held up a hand and looked to the floor, controlling the angry tears that were threatening to fill her eyes, "don't…don't you dare say you love me. If that were true, InuYasha, you wouldn't do what you did tonight."

InuYasha felt as if she had ripped his heart from his chest and stuck it in a blender. He clenched his jaw so tight he heard something pop.

Kagome sniffed after a moment of silence and rubbed her nose. Her words were hardly above a dull, defeated whisper, "you should go…"

Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at Kagome. 'She can't give up…no…I won't lose her…no!' he took two strides across the room and grabbed her chin in his hand. Lifting her face to meet his, he stared into her eyes and cringed. There was so much anger and near hatred circling in the depths of her soul, he wasn't sure if she would ever look at him the same again. And that shattered his heart. "Kagome…please…god baby, please don't hate me. I fucked up…I fucked up big time. But I love you, baby…I love you so much…I didn't mean to…." tears slid down his face as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around her knees. He would beg…grovel...he would let her drag him…but he was not leaving the room without a fight.

Kagome stared down at the hanyou on her legs and let out a deep sigh that was rigid with a harsh sob. "InuYasha…why?"

InuYasha looked up at her and felt his heart throb in his chest. She was crying…again…because of him. Because of the fuck up he was. 'Maybe…maybe she is better without me?' He blinked and slowly stood, his eyes filled with a world of hurt. "Tell me to go away…"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as she hiccupped with another sob, "I…. you…" she grimaced as the words wouldn't leave her mouth…she didn't want him to go away…she wanted answers. Why was she dispensable when those assholes showed up? Why did they mean more to him then her safety? Was it he being a human? No…she knew it was the man she loved, and that hurt worse. Had it been his human side being a pompous ass…he wouldn't be here before her. No…it had been her worst fear…it had been her lover that had forsaken her. But no matter how mad she may be…no matter how the fury coursed through her veins…she could not send him away. 'Damn him…damn my heart for loving him…' she sniffled again and looked to her right again, unable to meet his gaze.

InuYasha reached and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes pleading on a level she could hardly comprehend. "Kagome…just send me away and I won't…. I can't…" he swallowed hard and reached out a hand towards her cheek. "Please, baby…just tell me you hate me…"

Kagome dropped her arms and gave him a sad stare, "InuYasha…I don't hate you…"

InuYasha reached out and pulled the girl into his chest and let out a low sob. "Kagome…I'm sorry…baby…I'm so sorry…"

Kagome nodded into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his body. "I love you InuYasha…." She pulled back and socked him in the shoulder, "but why do you have to be such an asshole?"

InuYasha laughed ruefully and rubbed the sudden sore spot. "I'm sorry Kagome…I…I shouldn't have…I fucked up, yet again."

Kagome nodded and pulled herself out of his arms all together and walked to her bed. Sitting Indian style on the bed, she stared at her lover through the darkness that shrouded the room. "Why did you need to get drunk again?"

InuYasha sat down next to Kagome tentatively and gave her a solemn stare. "Kagome…this is the first time in a long time that I have been decently sober on my human night. Honestly, a year ago, I would take three hits of acid and trip for a day and a half…six months ago I did so many drugs that I was fucked up for a week…." He looked down and closed his eyes, "I…tonight, being with Bankotsu and Hiten again, I lost myself to the crowd. I fell back to the shit the three of us used to do." he looked up at Kagome and took a deep breath, "Kagome, you know I used to do drugs…you know I used to do some nasty stuff."

Kagome nodded and moved a little closer to him, "but you haven't…for a while…right?"

InuYasha nodded quickly, his eyes falling to the wall behind Kagome, "not since Kerensa…" he grimaced and brought one hand up to brush through his black hair, "Kagome…I want to change…I have changed…I realize that now. I'm not like them…not anymore…."

Kagome nodded and took his hand that he was holding against his bangs in hers and brought it to her cheek. "That's not a bad thing, InuYasha."

InuYasha nodded once and then let his fingers graze her cheek with admiration glistening in his purple eyes. "I know, princess, I know."

Kagome gave him a small smile and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "InuYasha, I forgive you…"

InuYasha frowned and turned to meet her, brushing his lips against hers. He moaned under the touch and kissed her lightly before pulling back, tracing his lips unconsciously with his tongue to flavor her taste. 'A taste I almost lost because I'm an asshole…' he ran a finger down her nose and blinked, "are you sure Kagome? You can yell at me, you know…"

Kagome laughed and blushed slightly, "I was going to, tomorrow, but I can't tonight. Mom promised me a new car if we behaved."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow with a surprised look on his face, "really? I'm shocked."

Kagome nodded and yawned, her sudden sleep deprivation setting in. "I'll tell you more tomorrow. But you can't be here tonight…"

InuYasha leaned forward and put his hand over hers, "before you kick me out…I need to know if you really forgive me…."

Kagome relaxed and ran a hand over her eyes, "I do…but InuYasha…if we ever have to have this talk again…" she looked up and stared him dead in the eyes, "we won't…I won't…this won't happen again, because if you step out of line mister…" tears swelled in her eyes and she looked down, but not before muttering, "then we're done."

InuYasha cringed as he felt as if he had a needle stabbed through him. He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "It won't…I won't fuck up again, Kagome, I swear."

Kagome smiled and yawned, "good…"

InuYasha pulled himself to his knees and crawled a few inches towards the girl, gently pushing her back to her bed by her shoulders. He straddled his knees over her waist and lowered his lips to greet hers. "I'm sorry," he kissed her lips very softly before pulling back, "and I love you." he leaned down and kissed her again, this time with a deeper passion and more force, letting his tongue slip into her mouth when she moaned. He placed one hand on her cheek and stroked her skin.

After a breathtaking moment, Kagome pulled back into the bed and gave the gorgeous god above her a small pout, "not tonight, Yash…it's to late."

InuYasha nodded in agreement and kissed her again, this time lightly and tenderly. He wasn't aiming for anything more, anyway, no matter how good she tasted…or looked…. He grimaced and rolled off of her before she felt his growing problem. He sighed deeply and made a mental note to take a cold shower when he got home. He wrapped one arm under Kagome's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "Get some sleep baby…"

Kagome giggled and kissed his pulse before meeting his gaze, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay. You really can't be here in the morning…"

InuYasha nodded before resting his hand on her head and pushing her back to his chest. "I know, baby, I know. I'll be gone when you wake up, don't worry…I just want to make sure you get to sleep."

Kagome yawned and meant to argue but sleep got the better of her and before she knew it, she was out cold.

InuYasha watched Kagome fall asleep in mere seconds on his chest and he closed his eyes. 'How did I get so lucky? Why…why she puts up with me, I'll never know. I love her…with all my heart…now if only I can get myself to stop being an ass, life would be good.' InuYasha sighed again, completely unaware of the lurking spirit, that soon pulled him off to dreamland as quickly as it had his mate.

Sango opened the door to her apartment and stuck her head in. listening for any music blaring; she grimaced when silence greeted her. She rolled her eyes then walked into the empty room and pulled Miroku in by his sash and closed the door. With a weary smile, she yawned, "I guess Kohaku is staying to Ryo's tonight."

Miroku grinned down at the girl in front of him and untied the purple sash of the robe slowly. Sarcasm rolled off his voice as he looped the sash around Sango's stomach, turning her to face him and pulling her flush against his body. "Damn…that's just to bad he's not here." He dipped his head down and kissed Sango gently, letting his lips glide over hers.

Sango gasped as Miroku teased her mouth with his tongue. Pulling back, she shot the monk a tired grin, "Not tonight, Romeo…I'm beat."

Miroku grinned a rather hentai grin and brought his mouth to her ear, "I can change that…"

Sango laughed then moaned as his mouth latched onto the cartilage of her ear. With a rather whiny voice, she demanded, "come on Miroku…stop fucking around…"

Miroku grinned wider as his fingers danced down her collarbone and then between the valley of her breasts. "Sango, my sweet Sango, I have yet to begin fucking around…"

Sango laughed loudly and pulled away from Miroku, not fully realizing she was still being held captive by his sash, "not tonight, Houshi." She met the barrier and froze, her eyes digging into his in a mix of annoyance and lust. "Houshi…."

Miroku smirked and pulled on the robe to pull Sango closer to him, "come on, someone should make good of this evening."

Sango flicked the boy's nose and ducked under the sash that was situated on her ass. Walking to the kitchen, she pulled a bottle of water out of her refridge. "Miroku…"

Miroku frowned and dropped the sash onto the couch before sitting on the armrest of it. "As you wish, my beautiful goddess."

Sango laughed again and called out, "now you're getting somewhere."

Miroku raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth shut. He followed Sango down towards her room and paused at Kohaku's door. He grimaced as he looked over the artworks he had done himself of some manga comics and some original art works that were magnificent in design. "You're brother is really talented, you know that?"

Sango pulled the sweatshirt over her head and glanced out of her open door to where Miroku stood and frowned, "yeah, I know." Miroku didn't need to see the sorrow in her eyes; it was evident in her tone. She walked back into her room and paused in front of the mirror. Calling back into the hallway, she continued, "he hasn't been the same since mom and dad died. After getting kicked out of school, he kind of just withdrew from everything. He draws every so often but nothing like what he used to. He could have gone somewhere with it, you know? Never had a lesson in his life but…his detail to every feature and the way he can shade a drawing just right…it's amazing."

Two arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned her naked back into Miroku's chest. Miroku looked down at Sango and let his fingers slowly trace her shoulder blades and down over her collarbone. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?"

Sango blushed and turned around to press her chest again Miroku, burying her head in his shoulder, "I want to help Kohaku, you know?"

Miroku rubbed Sango's back slowly, letting his cheek rest in a nest of her dark hair. "I know, Sango, I know. But he needs to want the help."

Sango sighed and swallowed hard, "maybe…maybe we can convince him to come back to school. Maybe Souta can talk to him…"

Miroku nodded once and hushed her, "Sango, you can lead a horse to water…"

Sango stifled a small sob and pulled away from Miroku. "I know. I know. But I need to do something. Every day I see him and I just see him going…nowhere. And it hurts…he's so talented. He used to be so happy…I just want to see him smile again."

Miroku kissed Sango's forehead before turning to her dresser. He pulled out a tee shirt and handed it to the girl before pulling out a pair of sweats for her. He turned and watched as Sango covered herself up then took off her bra under the shirt. He couldn't help the smile that built on his lips, "it's nothing I haven't seen, Sango…"

Sango looked over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile, "I know…I just don't to encourage you."

Miroku put a hand to his chest and put on a rather decent pout. "Why Sango, I'm hurt at your insinuation. Do you really think that I would…?" he turned his face to the girl with a grin and faked a sniff, "I'm deeply wounded."

Sango laughed and walked to her bed before taking off her socks. Throwing one at the Houshi, she climbed into her queen-sized bed. "Are you coming to bed or just stand there like a statue?"

Miroku grinned and stripped off his robe to be standing in only a pair of boxers. He quickly got under the covers with the girl and wrapped his arms around her. "Sango, my love…"

Sango grimaced and smacked the boy's shoulder as she felt a hand graze across her ass. "Hentia, go to sleep!"

Miroku sighed loudly and then kissed her forehead, "anything for you, my butterfly…anything for you."

Sango cocked an eyebrow and looked past his head, "anything huh? Then could you turn out the light?"

Miroku grinned and clapped his hands twice. Nothing happened.

Sango sighed loudly and grabbed the boys ear playfully, "do we have to go over this every night? That doesn't work because I don't have it!"

Miroku pulled his head away and rubbed his abused ear before getting slowly out of bed, muttering about being cold and late nights. By time he got back to bed, Sango was asleep. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "Goodnight, my love."

I know its short but I figured I should get the cliffy out of the way before the weekend, cause I probably won't get a chance to write more until Saturday or so…. So, yeah, hope this satisfies some questions. A common question I'm seeing in all reviews is 'is Rin going crazy', well…let me put this on the table…would you be?


	47. help

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 47 help

Lemony content ahoy, matey!

Only after the first ray of light danced gently across the foot of his bed, did Rin's slight snoring reach Sesshoumaru's ears. He had held her for dear life for the past four hours, never once letting his own emotions slip through his barrier…he had to be strong for her, he had no time to worry about what was going on in her head. Now she was asleep…finally. Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Yet even behind his eyelids, the horror of that night assailed him. The look on Rin's face froze his blood…it made him feel worthless, like a heartless bastard. She had been afraid of him…she had been petrified. It didn't matter what she saw, it was he that she gave that look to. He could remember, in a number of mere weeks, when he would have been pleased to get that look from anyone…when he got that look from most people…but now? 'With that look, she managed to shatter me. What have I become? I feel weak…helpless…like a fucking human. How has this girl, in a matter of four weeks, managed to work herself so intimately into my skin?' his eyes shot open and traveled to the girl in his arms. 'I…I love her with all my heart…being away from her isn't an option. How…how can I tell her that without scaring her off?' he felt a small sad smile tug at his lips, 'I'm really okay with not mating with her yet…I love her so much that I will wait as long as she wants. But is she okay with that? Will she be okay?' his eyes darkened as he slowly lowered the girl off of his chest to rest by his side. Only after he was free of her weight did he sit up and drape his legs off the side of his bed. Running a hand over his face, he sighed deeply, 'she thought Naraku was here…she was so sure that I was he…was it instinct? Did she have a flashback…if so, what did she see?' he felt himself growling without really thinking about it and that only frustrated him more, 'I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! How could he…' sighing, he realized he needed to get away and think. Having her scent so close to him was tainting his thoughts. He needed to figure out what it all meant and her being right there was not going to help. Regretfully, Sesshoumaru ran two fingers through her black tresses and sighed, inhaling her scent tenderly. "I'll be back Rin, I need coffee." He knew she didn't hear him but at least he told her. He needed to think…he needed a plan. He would never admit it, though deep inside he knew that he needed help. Grabbing a tee shirt, he threw it over his slender shoulders and stumbled out of the room. He was sure as hell going to be sleep depraved today.

With a grunt he realized that Rin needed to go back to school. She had been back for the first time yesterday and keeping her home again, after her being absent for a week, on top of all the other days wasn't a possibility; she couldn't afford to miss school again. That thought irritated his already frayed nerves. Granted, their appearance back in classes yesterday had been agreeable. No one stepped out of line to say a harsh word to Rin about the incident, or the known fact of what Naraku had done to her. If anyone dared to approach her, it had been to mutter a quick apology for the action, as if they had something to do with it, then run from the angry looking Youkai behind her. He had gone to three classes with her until he was forced to leave the room by a teacher. He had also nearly killed the same teacher for her interference but InuYasha swooped in and watched over the girl for him…not that Sesshoumaru trusted his brother with a task of such magnitude…it was just of convenience.

Sesshoumaru sighed again and walked down the steps into the foyer. He remembered Rin mentioning the thought of something in the house…but he did not smell anything present. 'Again, her imagination got the better of her. Maybe that was what it was…her imagination. The human need for self-preservation kicked in and made her overly alert.' He shook his head and looked towards the kitchen. The thought of caffeine was sounding better by the second.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how long he sat at the kitchen table staring into the black swirling liquid in front of him but it had to be for a while. The cup was long cold before sound of the front door's rusty hinges echoed through his mind and snapped him from his brooding. With a low growl, Sesshoumaru stared up at the demon entering his house at…six thirty…in the morning then rolled his eyes. "What is it now? Do you not have a house of your own?"

Ryen closed the door behind him and yawned loudly before cringing then walking silently into the kitchen. Without much regard, the demon poured a cup of java and sat across from Sesshoumaru, matching the younger demon's scowl. "I do…" his eyes shined with too much mirth for the morning hours, "but then again…I do own this place as well, so technically I have two homes." He dropped his shoulders under his nephew's aggravated stare and shrugged, "was bored…figured I would make it back in time to catch the little bastard sneaking in from his girlfriends house."

Sesshoumaru blinked very slowly then looked to the clock again. "Her mother probably threw him out on his ears."

Ryen nodded, taking a long sip from the coffee then winced and stood. "What kind of demon drinks cold coffee?" he walked to the microwave and warmed the liquid while studying Sesshoumaru's face. He let the scowl slide into a frown and tilted his head to his right shoulder, worry tinting his words, "what happened?"

Sesshoumaru regarded the man out of the corner of his right eye. "It does not concern you."  
Ryen cleared his throat and clasp his hands behind his back, "well, I did just take down a rather distasteful gulp of freezing cold coffee…coffee that has had to been sitting for over two hours to get that cold…so I'm guessing you have been awake for that long, being that I doubt there was coffee from the prior night. So again, I ask, what happened that has you out of bed for two hours at this time?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the door in the front of the house and avoided all glances towards his uncle. "And again I remind you, it does not concern you. I shall figure it out on my own."

Ryen removed his coffee from the microwave before the bell could sound and took his seat again in front of his nephew, "you won't need to fly solo if you tell me what's going on. Is it Rin?" he noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes shifting to settle on his face with a rather disgruntled look and he sat back and raised an eyebrow, "what's the matter with her?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyebrows at the arrogant demon in front of him and sneered, "do not involve yourself."

Ryen put down his cup of coffee and leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows on the table. "It already does involve me, Sesshoumaru. I worry about Rin's mental welfare after everything Naraku did to her…I already asked her…."

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process, his eyes burning with an intense anger, "what did you ask her?"

Ryen blinked once and brought a finger to tap on his chin, "interesting…what happened?"

Sesshoumaru swung his hand into the table, launching his cup of coffee off the table and splashing against the far wall, his cup shattering to shards on impact. "_What did you say to her_?"

Ryen raised an eyebrow again and held out his two hands in front of his body to try to calm down the fuming Youkai, "I asked her if she was okay from Naraku's attack…I asked her if she wanted someone to talk to about what that bastard did to her…that is all."

Sesshoumaru kicked away his chair that was under his feet and stalked around the table, the gleam of death in his amber eyes. "Why would you ask her that? Is the answer not visibly obvious?"

Ryen scooted his chair away from the table and stood to meet his nephew, "that is the problem Sesshoumaru, she does not willingly admit that she is suffering from what he did to her. She is masking it…trying to make it seem like she's fine, when indeed she isn't. I'm only asking one more time, what happened that has you down here brooding?"

Sesshoumaru growled then turned his back to his uncle and closed his eyes, trying to control the anger and pain that welled inside of him. "She…she ran upstairs shortly after you left, believing there was something in the house."

Ryen pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, "understandable…this is a big house…."

Sesshoumaru continued speaking as if he did not hear Ryen's words, "…she flew through my door and slammed it behind her, as if the devil was outside trying to get in. When I reached her, she turned and…" he sneered and looked to the floor, letting his emotional barrier crack. He couldn't help the utter desperation and pain that seeped into his words, "she thought I was Naraku. She took one look at me and screamed then passed out. It took me a while to get her to her senses then she nearly had a seizure…" he brought his fist down on the countertop next to the sink and closed his eyes, "why…why would she think that? Why would she see that?"

Ryen stood slowly, his eyebrows creased in concern. He took a step towards his nephew then paused, "I don't think right now it is a matter of why she would see that, Sesshoumaru…I believe what you should be asking yourself is what should be done."

Sesshoumaru turned and gave Ryen a helpless stare, probably one of the first he had let slide in a long time, "what can I do? She doesn't know…I don't know…" he growled and slammed his fist into the wall behind him, leaving a nice sized hole in the plaster. He dropped his hands to the counter, his one covered in a light coating of blood that now oozed from his knuckles and dropped his head between his arms, "I hate feeling weak…I can't protect her from herself! I don't know how…"

Ryen took the extra two steps to his nephew and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's back, right between his shoulder blades. "Then let someone in to help…you can't fight this battle by yourself Sesshoumaru, you need help."

Sesshoumaru tightened at the man's touch and turned his shoulder blade towards the counter, trying to rid him of the demon's hand…though when that did not work, he relented. "Where do I go? How do I know if it is right for Rin? Does she really need help?"

Ryen nodded once, "if she is indeed seeing Naraku when he is not there, then she needs someone to talk to…a professional who can guide her to understand these emotions and help her release then in a healthy fashion."

Sesshoumaru blinked once and stood up straight then turned to face Ryen. "You mean a psychologist?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, a psychologist, or physiatrist. I can get some names, if you want me to."

Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply then pushed past Ryen, "I can do it myself."

Ryen grimaced and rolled his eyes before turning slowly, "be careful whom you chose to entrust Rin to, Sesshoumaru. Messing with the mind is a tricky subject and one wrong move could really set Rin back. Look into credentials and everything before allowing Rin to be alone with the doctor."

Sesshoumaru blinked once and walked to the doorway of the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "I am not a fool, Ryen. I will be with Rin every step of the way." he walked from the room as the front door creaked open again. Passing the entering black haired hanyou, Sesshoumaru rammed his left shoulder blade into the boy's chest as he rounded the stairs.

The boy fell backwards against the wall and screamed back, "baka kusottare!" he huffed and shut the front door then locked it. Turning slowly, his eyes settled on Ryen's gleaming smirk and he rolled his eyes. "Save it, I really don't want to hear your shit."

Ryen folded his hands and stared back at his other nephew, "how is Kagome?"

InuYasha ran a hand through his black hair and yawned, "she's fine…sleeping. Do me a favor and forgo mentioning this to her mother…thanks." He turned and began walking up the steps.

Ryen walked to the bottom of the steps and clicked his tongue, "not so fast boy…get back here."

InuYasha glared down at the demon, contemplating all sorts of fun four-letter words to construe together to relate to this bastard by. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, "what do you want?"

Ryen nodded towards the kitchen, "come have some cold coffee and talk to me."

InuYasha raised one eyebrow and muttered, "I think I'll pass."

Ryen mimicked the boy's expression and then added in a rather matter-of-fact tone, "it wasn't a request. _Now_."

InuYasha opened his mouth to yell before a rather loud hiss called out from down the hallway, "if you don't shut your mouth baka, I'll break your jaw!" InuYasha flipped Sesshoumaru off in retort before walking back down the steps. He stood in front of Ryen for a moment before holding both hands towards the kitchen with a slight bow, "after you, sire."

Ryen gave him an angry smile then walked towards the kitchen. "You're in some shit, you know that."

InuYasha threw himself into a chair and kicked his heels onto the table, "what else is new?"

Ryen looked InuYasha over then sighed, "I mean it boy, you're digging your grave with Kagome."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and yawned, "me and her worked it out…we're fine."

Ryen shook his head once, "and you think you will continue to be fine if you continue to fuck up?"

InuYasha frowned and looked to the right, "I'm not going to continue to fuck up."  
Ryen laughed loudly and threw his head back, "how can you say that with a straight face?"

InuYasha felt his jaw drop in anger then snapped back, "Shut your pie hole, dick weed. I'm not."  
Ryen let his head roll back and rested his chin on his collarbone to stare at the boy, "watch your fucking mouth."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow then pulled his heels off the table. "If we're done being hypocritical…"

Ryen held up a hand, "hold it." InuYasha leaned back again and Ryen continued, "Her mother, InuYasha, has the power to make sure you never see her daughter again. The police can get involved very quickly these days…"

InuYasha sneered and leaned forward, "are you threatening me?"

Ryen widened his eyes then let off a small chuckle, amusement darting through his golden eyes. "Very far from it, actually. InuYasha, she is only trying to look after the welfare of her child and you humping that girl like a dog in heat isn't helping."

InuYasha felt his face flush as he looked on angrily at the man, "I do not…"

Ryen held up a finger at the boy, "the shower at her house…"

InuYasha sat back a little and blinked, "that was just…."

"The pool at your party…"

"We were…"

"The back seat of her car…."

InuYasha blinked, trying to remember then stared again, "we didn't…"

"Bathroom at the motel…"

"How do you…?"

"Do you want me to continue, cause I know more…"

InuYasha growled and looked to his left, avoiding eye contact with the demon, "we only had sex three times…"

Ryen nodded slowly, "though that is the proclaimed number of times, you still messed around with Kagome in more then one instance…and her mother knows that as well. InuYasha, she's worried that Kagome will…"

"Get pregnant, yeah, I know. Don't worry, Ryen, I'm not stupid…"

Ryen laughed lowly and gave the boy a doubtful stare, "I beg to differ."

InuYasha almost gave him the middle finger then paused and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "so what are you saying? Don't touch her…let her be a reborn virgin?"

Ryen gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply, "well…I would say this…don't be stupid about it. Listen to what rules her mother sets up and follow them. Don't get Kagome into more uncomfortable situations then she already has been in. That poor girl has had to answer about a lifetime of sex to her mother in like five days. It ain't the most comfortable of situations, you know that."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and nodded silently.

Ryen sat back and sighed deeply, "why don't we work out a deal?"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward, obviously intrigued by the proposition. "What do you have in mind?"

Ryen licked his lips then leaned forward, "you keep it in your pants around Kagome and be respectful of her mothers wishes…"

InuYasha laughed once and swatted at the man, "yeah, right."

Ryen continued on regardless of the interruption, "and I'll get you a new car."

InuYasha paused for a moment, letting the words sink into his brain. "I…you'd…but…" he made a face and balanced out what he knew. Not having sex with Kagome, but getting a new car…that would not be easy…not having sex with Kagome in the new car would be a harder task. He scowled at the mere temptation. "I don't think…"

Ryen lifted an eyebrow and held out his hands like a balance, "think of it, boy…you cannot continue using Rin's Porsche," muttering below his breath, Ryen quickly added, "no matter how nice it is," then quickly cleared his throat and continued, "because she will be needing it now…and Kagome's car was totaled. I do believe that leaves you taking the bus to school."

InuYasha made a face and sat back on the chair, rocking it onto it's back legs, "all your saying is that I have to stay out of Kagome's pants in front of her mother?"

Ryen laughed once and shook his head, "no, InuYasha, you have to stay out of her pants all together."

InuYasha smirked and leaned forward, annoyance tinting his words. "Hey Ryen, have you ever gotten laid?"

Ryen cocked an eyebrow and matched the boy's tone, and drown his voice in sarcasm, "no, InuYasha, I'm a forty year old virgin and plan to die that way?"

Inuyasha's smirk widened, "whatever, but if you have then you know you can't just stop…it's like a fucking drug."

Ryen shrugged then stood up, "I'm merely offering you an ally to dissuade you from Kagome and situations I dare not think about. It's going to stop, whether Kagome puts a stop to it or her mother does, I don't know, but it will stop. Then you'll be without a car and without sex…two things that no man should be deprived of."

InuYasha laughed and pointed a finger at the man, "then why the hell are you trying?"

Ryen grabbed another cup of coffee and stuck it into the microwave. "Because, I know that you're losing one of those things." Turning to face his nephew, he added on a more serious tone, "you need to listen to her mother's wishes, InuYasha. She's not asking much…"

InuYasha stood up and crossed his arms, "She is…she is depriving me and you just said that should be a crime."

Ryen leaned back against the counter and stared at his nails, "I never said that. I said no man should be without it…key word, my dear _boy_, is _man_. You're hardly out of diapers, pup."

InuYasha growled and took a step towards Ryen; "you wanna say that to my face, old man?"

Ryen rolled his eyes and shoved InuYasha backwards into the chair with a simple flick of his hand. "Clam yourself pup. Look, all I'm saying is don't get the shit on both ends of the stick."

InuYasha pushed back the chair and stormed from the kitchen with a rather loud, "_feh_."

Ryen laughed as the boy stormed up the steps and took his coffee from the microwave, "he'll come around…I know he will." He shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table and grinned when his eyes fell onto the clock, "six fifty-nine…that means I will be graced by all of their smiling faces in ten minutes. Fan-fucking-tastic." He took a sip and opened up the newspaper he had been looking at earlier as he enjoyed his ten minutes of peace.

Kagome sighed and held her hands at the hem of her skirt as she fell into step next to Rin and Sango. All three were physically exhausted but none wished to talk about it. Kagome glanced at their faces then began to giggle. Receiving rather baffled glances, she broke into loud laugher. Sango felt a smile graze her lips but she didn't laugh out right and Rin continued to stare straight ahead, obviously contemplating ways to maim Kagome for being so awake in the morning. Kagome finally stopped laughing for a moment and between deep breaths, managed to cough out, "we all look so freaking hilarious."

Rin turned her head very slowly to regard her best friend, eyeing over her rather rapidly. "What?" she knew how menacing her voice sounded but that couldn't be helped. She was exhausted, frustrated, and afraid, and drop dead tired. She had slept two hours the night before and they had not been peaceful ones. She remembered waking up, again, in Sesshoumaru's arms and the look on his face was frightening. She had then surveyed her situation and found herself in a corner of his room with the sheet wrapped around her. He tried to get her to go back to sleep after that, not daring to ask how she got there, but she refused and took a long hot shower instead. She knew what she dreamt of and it scared her. She stretched and then cracked her neck to each side, "I so could use a coffee."  
Sango nodded absently in agreement as they continued their journey around the track.

Kagome laughed again, a little softer this time and pointed a finger at the two girls, "you two don't drink coffee, remember?"

Rin stopped in her tracks and stared at Kagome. "Did you get laid or something last night?"

Kagome blinked and blushed, "no."  
Sango's eyes widened and she all but yelled, "I thought you were pissed at him? I sure as hell would be! Kagome, you can't be serious? You didn't take him back that easy and let him into your pants again, did you?"

Kagome blushed harder and shook her head no, her eyes widen with embarrassment and slight anger, "no, nothing like that! Yes, I forgave him but I didn't…we didn't…." she looked down and blinked, "no, I didn't have sex with him last night. Not after what happened."

Rin blinked a few times then sighed, "So he got to your house all right then, I take it?"

Kagome nodded swiftly, "yeah, he did. And I was angry at him to start…but we talked it out."

Sango scoffed and began walking again, "how do you talk out someone being an asshole?"

Kagome shut her mouth and fell into step next to Sango, "he…he wasn't…."

Sango turned and nearly shoved Kagome into a wall irate. "_Kagome_. Use your head for the first time this month please! He verbally insulted you then all but forced himself on you in front of others."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks, then turned to glare at the two girls slowly. The tone of her voice was nearly as frightening as Sesshoumarus' when he was pissed. "What?"

Kagome blanched and pushed away from Sango. "Nothing, he didn't do anything. Just leave it be."

Rin grabbed Kagome's shoulder and turned her to face her. "What Sango said…is it true? Did he hurt you again?"

Kagome blinked back tears and rolled her eyes, looking away from her friends. "He was drunk…"

Rin all but growled, "That's no excuse."

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her ponytail, "he was drunk and human…come on, he wasn't himself."

Sango leaned back and added, "he was under the influence of assholes also, Kagome. Those guys are no good, I'll tell you that right now. And if InuYasha keeps hanging out with them…" she sighed and put a hand on her friends shoulder, "I really see him regressing to how he was when we first met him."

Kagome blinked and sighed heavily, shrugging off Sango's arm, "I understand that and I am really appreciative of your fears but I love him, Sango, and I'm not going to stop talking to him because he's talking to Bankotsu and Hiten. That would be like him demanding I stop talking to you guys."

Rin snapped back, "we don't turn you into an asshole."

Kagome sighed again and began walking the track again. "Can we talk about something else?"

"I would say that is a great idea."

The three girls spun on their heels to find two rather larger boys, seniors' no doubt…maybe second year seniors…standing behind them looking rather ominous. They were dressed in white muscle tees and baggy black jeans and their heads were shaved. Kagome glanced at the two girls then cautiously asked, "Can we help you?"

The bigger of the two boys frowned and stepped forward. He flexed his arms to the side and bent down to look Kagome in the face. He had to be at least six foot six. He had a healthy olive tone to his skin and a five o'clock shadow forming on his face. Kagome would have guessed that it was possible that they weren't students at all. His voice was deep and husky, "Yeah, you can. Keep your trap shut, that's how."

Sango snorted and pushed Kagome aside to stand in front of the boy. She put her weight on one hip and sneered, "who the hell do you think you are, talking to her that way?"

The other boy took his turn to step up to his partner. He seemed less physically threatening, though all girls had a feeling that was the furthest from the truth that they could be. Rin looked suddenly very uncomfortable yet stood her ground. "Look, we're gonna make this real brief. Keep those traps of yours shut. You open em and people will get hurt, you get me?"

Rin's eyes widened and she stepped up next to Sango, "you talk to us again like that and you'll be the ones hurt, I'll see to that myself. Now get the hell out of our faces!"

The second man looked to the first and nodded. The first reached out with lighting fast speed and grabbed Kagome's arm. Squeezing her wrist to a point where she yelped, the second man added, "look, we ain't about hurtin' pathetic chicks, so get this through them thick skulls of yours. Shut your mouth about Naraku, let it go, and no one will get hurt."

Kagome gawked for a moment then snapped back, "is that who sent you?"

Rin quickly added, "didn't you gather that much already, Kagome? Big muscles and no brain twits always equal Naraku."

The first man growled deeply and let go of Kagome's bruised wrist. He took a step towards Rin but was stopped by the second man. Instead, he scoffed back, "He ain't got notin' to do with this. We're here on our own accord. You keep that damn mouth of yours shut, Rin, and we won't be visitin again."

Sango turned to look at Rin, who was visibly frightened, and turned back to the men while pulling Kagome out of their reach, "threaten all you like, Naraku is going down!"

The second man shook his head and stared at Sango, "this ain't got nothin' to do with you, wench, so butt out."

Sango snapped back, "it has to do with my friends therefore it involves me. Stand here all macho and shit all you want, but truth be told, Sesshoumaru would be able to crack you both in half over his knee at any given moment."

The first man's nostrils flared in anger but again the second restrained him yet again. "You're lucky I don't like hitting females, bitch, cause you would have been over this fuckin' track by now. My associate ain't so understanding. If I let him go, you die, ya hear me? So…I say it again, drop your charges against Naraku and we won't hurt ya. As for this Sesshoumaru person, I'm sure a few bullets to the head would bring him down."

Instantly Rin snapped. She lunged at the second of the two men, intent on tearing his tongue out. The second man pushed the first out of the way and grabbed Rin by her neck and held her in mid air by her throat. She grunted and clawed at his hand yet to no avail. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to bring his face an inch from hers, "Rin, I'm sayin this to you more then those other two whores. You know what happens when you cross an Onigumo; you end up dead. Now, being that I know what a…" in a rather blatant spine tingling way, the man let his eyes roam over Rin's sweat suit and over her more intimate parts of her body that the cloth clung to. He smiled sadistically and met her frantic gray eyes, "…waste…that would be for you, I took it upon myself to see that you didn't do something as stupid as testify against him."

Sango ran forward to grab the man's arm but was slapped across the face by the first guy. Kagome watched Sango wheel back and collapse on the ground. She gasped and looked around for anyone to help. 'Just where the hell is InuYasha?' her eyes widened at the thought. 'If these thugs were sent after us, did they send the hulk after the boys? God, what are they dealing with right now?' she felt familiar tears sting at her eyes and she cringed, 'no, not again. I will not come close to losing him again!'

The second man, who was still holding Rin in mid air sighed loudly and looked to the first, "Yo, dufas, I told you not to hurt them." he shook his head and looked back at Rin. He leaned a little closer to where his lips were almost touching her cheek and whispered loud enough for Kagome and the other man to hear, "now you and I both know that as soon as Naraku is out of jail, you're as good as dead. He's gonna fuck you up, Rin, and there won't be no one to save you. So why not do your friends the favor of not dragging them into it?"

Rin glared at the man for a moment then spit in his face. "Fuck you, Vincennes. They are already a part in this. And if I can keep Naraku in jail, then I'm gonna fuckin try my hardest. You're right, Vin, if Naraku gets out, I'm dead, but I ain't going down without a fight."

The second man, so called Vin, laughed callously and let Rin drop to the floor. He wiped his right hand across his face, removing the spit that lingered on his cheek. With a rather lustful gaze, he retorted, "I remember plenty of times you went 'down' without much of a fight, baby cakes. Question is, do you remember that? Cause you know that's all your good for, you wench; a good fuck."

Kagome grabbed Rin as she struggled to stand up from the floor and helped her to her feet. Kagome was in near tears for the harsh words thrown so carelessly at her friend. 'If she hasn't been through enough already…' she swallowed hard and growled at the men, "just get the hell out of here."

Vin took a step towards Kagome and held out his hand towards her palm up. "Look here girl, you see this?"

Kagome stared at Sango, who was pulling herself to her feet with the help of the guard rails then to Rin who was trying her hardest to keep a strong front, then back at Vin and his open hand. She took a step towards him and responded, "it's nothing…just like you."

Vin blinked then snapped around his held out hand to slap Kagome across the right cheek open handed leaving a rather large red mark. "No, it's how easy I could kill you. Consider this your only warning…"

A very loud growl that sounded more like a snarl echoed from behind the two men. A fist cracked into the right side of Vin's face, an attack he had not been ready for. He flew a few feet to the right into the wall and slumped to the floor dazed. Before the first man could counter, a foot cracked into his skull and flipped him onto his back unconscious and bleeding from the nose.

Kagome watched as the two men flew in opposite directions in a matter of seconds and thanked the Kami's for helps arrival. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened her eyes and gawked. She had expected beautiful amber eyes to be gazing back at her with adoration and fear dancing in the blissful color…but what she got was two very furious cobalt blue orbs gazing back at her with worry etched in waves of panic. She could just about feel her mouth hanging open.

Kouga took a step forward and grabbed Kagome's hand. He gave it a small squeeze and blinked once, "are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome stumbled over her words worse then an infant trying to walk, "y…yea…yes. I…he was…they were…Rin!" she turned quickly to find Rin helping up Sango, both girls fuming over the bodies of the fallen men. She turned back and added, "we need to get someone up here. They were threatening us...telling us if we didn't…if we…that they wanted us…"

Rin walked past the stuttering girl and pushed her hand out of Kouga's. Stepping in front of her, she crossed her arms and with a stoic expression quickly commanded, "Kouga, go get security."

Kouga made a face and stared at Rin, trying to read her eyes. He frowned and shook his head, his black ponytail flying like a saucer around his head, "no way in hell, Rin. I ain't leaving you guys up here with dumb and dumber. They're likely to get up any minute and you can't subdue them. Take Sango and go find help. Now!"

Rin huffed and pointed at Kagome, "I'm taking her too. No way in hell am I leaving her up here with you alone!"

Kouga snarled back, "I ain't gonna hurt her, Rin! Now go find some help!"  
Rin blinked then looked at Sango who was now at her side. She nodded once and glared at Kouga, "if you touch her…"

Kagome sighed and put a hand on Rin's shoulder, "I trust Kouga. Now go find some help." She bit her lip, wondering if she should ask for Rin to find out what happened to InuYasha. She was worried…terrified…but she knew if these two were here, he had to have more to deal with. Hopefully, just maybe he was on his way to find her.

Kouga watched Rin and Sango run down the steps and turned to face Kagome. He gently traced the forming red welt on her cheek with two fingers before frowning deeper. "Kagome…are you okay?"

Kagome flinched under Kouga's touch and bit her bottom lip. She pulled back out of his reach and nodded, "hai, Kouga-kun, thank you. You…saved us, you know."

Kouga blushed under her praise and looked to the floor, "yeah, well…"

Kagome grimaced and looked behind her to the two men who were both still unconscious. "They don't want us to testify against Naraku."

Kouga raised an eyebrow then nodded, "well, it would be a stupid idea…"

Kagome snapped her head back to glare at Kouga. "What did you just say?"

Kouga laughed once ruefully and held up two hands, "calm down, Kagome. What I mean is that Naraku is a ringleader for the Boryokudan. They could…really, really hurt you if they wanted to. I mean, Kagome, it's a giant syndicate that runs everywhere. Honestly, I'm shocked they haven't paid you a visit yet. See, if you get Naraku in jail, then their funds from the Onigumo family get cut off, and they get angry. Angry gangsters equal lots of problems."

Kagome shrugged and wrapped her arms around her body, sniffing down the tears. "What else can I do, Kouga? If they don't need me to testify, I won't…but I'm not going to sit back and watch Naraku be released."

Kouga took a step towards Kagome and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Kagome, don't do this to yourself. That cop friend of yours has enough evidence on Naraku to put him away for generations. I doubt they will need to hear it from you."  
Kagome closed her eyes and whispered, "but what about Rin?"

Kouga frowned and pulled Kagome into a hug. Resting his cheek on her head, he quietly added, "she has Sesshoumaru to take care of her, and I don't doubt for a minute that he'll fail here there. That's what you need Kagome, someone to take care of you, not use you."

Kagome gasped and pushed Kouga away, ripping herself from his grasp. "Kouga!" she laughed once and backed further away from the wolf demon, "you know, for one minute you had me going. I thought you were being a nice guy but again, you prove me wrong. All you care about is getting me away from InuYasha!"

Kouga's jaw dropped and he took a step towards her, "Kagome, I didn't mean it like that!"

Kagome laughed again, scornfully and gave him a stoic stare, "then tell me how you meant it."

Kouga rolled his eyes and looked from side to side, "fuck, Kagome, I just mean you need to have a guy to protect you."

Enter the said hero. InuYasha pushed his way through the stairs with demon speed and thrust himself between Kagome and Kouga, his eyes glaring in anger and slight disarray. "What the fuck did you do to her Kouga?" he turned back to see Kagome staring at him as if he was the best thing since sliced bread. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "Are you okay?"

Kouga growled and crossed his arms, looking rather smug, "I did what you couldn't, mutt face; I saved her."

InuYasha looked down at Kagome at growled at the mark on her cheek. Letting go of the girl in his arms, he turned and stalked towards Kouga, "the fuck you did…do you see that fuckin' welt?"

Kouga stood up straight and met InuYasha head on. Screaming, he added, "you should have seen what they were going to do to her and Rin and Sango! If I hadn't of gotten here, who knows what would have happened. I was here to help them, InuYasha, not you! Where the fuck was you anyway? Out smoking up in the back of the school again?"

InuYasha blanched and his jaw slacked. A look of absolute guilt washed over his face as he slowly looked to the bodies of the two fallen men then at his angel. 'She was attacked when I was…. I did it again, god damnit, I fucked up again!' Seeing the immediate tears in her eyes, his eyes widened, "no, it wasn't…"

Kagome shook her head. 'He wasn't in danger…he wasn't around. He promised to protect me and he just left the building to…' she snorted once and shook her head, "Sesshoumaru is going to have your head and I'll tell you, I'll be cheering him on, you jackass! How could you?" she turned on her heels and stormed down the track, intent on getting away from the hanyou. 'He was smoking up…he was out back smoking up while I was nearly killed…again. He was…that bastard! He promised…he swore to me he wouldn't…'

A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She was turned roughly to come face to face with a rather guilty looking hanyou. InuYasha stared at her as if the stars had disappeared from his night sky. "I…Kagome…I…."

Kagome reared back and slapped him with all of her might. "You bastard, you were what? Out back getting high while I was being attacked, while Rin was nearly put into a situation that you swore to your brother you would prevent? Do you know what is going to happen to you when Sesshoumaru finds out?"

InuYasha turned with the smack then growled as he stared back at her. "Will you shut your trap, wench? Look, it ain't like that! I was not getting high, I swear on my mother's grave!" his face sobered and he gently enclosed her hand in his own. He ran his hand over the bruise and grimaced as if he too could feel the pain. "I was asleep…I feel asleep on the bleaches in the boy's room. I was so fucking tired from last night. I only got ten fucking minutes of rest. I couldn't keep my eyes open in English and trying to only wore me out." He grimaced at her dumbfounded look and rubbed his nose into her non-scathed cheek. "I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry. I should have been there, I should have…."

Kagome let out a sob and flung herself into his chest. Pushing her head as deep as she could into his chest, she closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

InuYasha shook his head and muttered, "don't even think about that, you have nothing to be sorry for. I fucked up, yet again. I can't believe…I wasn't…." he sighed painfully and kissed the top of her head. "I am so sorry baby."

Kagome sighed in contentment. She felt something pull at her heart and she gasped, "I thought…I thought something happened to you. I was so worried…I figured since those two bonehead were attacking us…I thought…I thought…" she paused and looked around, "hey, where's Miroku?"

InuYasha grimaced and rubbed the back of his head right under his blue bandana. "Well, you see…Sango and Rin blurred by the gym then Sango came back a second later and screamed like bloody hell at the both of us to get our asses up. He chased after her and I smelled your blood and freaked." He closed his eyes and mumbled, "Ryen was right, I am a fuck up."

Kagome pulled back and grabbed Inuyasha's chin in her two fingers. "Listen to me good, InuYasha, you are not a fuck up. Yeah, we all fuck things up but that is not who you are. And I find it hard that Ryen called you that." she looked into his eyes and saw the sorrow and the pain from this. 'He really is beating himself up over this. It's not his fault…he can't be everywhere at once. Why doesn't he understand this?'

InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand down his pale face, "that was some of his nicer names. Look, I really don't want to talk about Ryen right now, if you don't mind."

Kagome blinked once and smiled at InuYasha. "I don't mind at all."

InuYasha leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a quick kiss, "so if I'm not a fuck up, then what am I?" he was fully relieved when she kissed him back.

Kagome grinned and kissed him gently, punctuating her thoughts with kisses that only grew in their heat and passion, "you're kind," her lips met his, "you're amazing," another kiss that left him breathless, "you're devoted and loving," her tongue grazed his that only served to tighten his loins, "you're sexy," Inuyasha's eyes widened as she slid her tongue into his mouth ever so bravely. He just about sighed when she pulled back, "and you're my baka."

He led the kiss on the last one, slamming his mouth against hers and pushing her lightly into the wall of the track. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her head. He pulled himself as close as possible before lifting her feet from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his body as his tongue roamed her mouth and enticed her to a tongue war. His hand on her waist slid down to her ass and up under her skirt. He grinned as he fingered the cotton thong she had on that hardly covered anything. His hand came to rest on her bare ass cheek as he pushed his groin against her core, which resonated a loud moan from the girl.

InuYasha gasped into her mouth as her hand wrapped around his hardened member through his pants and he stared down into her eyes. Never before had he seen such a demanding fire in the girl's eyes. He knew the look…it was the same one he gave to her every time they were alone. And that made him harden to a painful extent. His eyes darted around the track and he growled seeing Kouga glowering at the two from the far end, a look of utter disbelief and jealousy etched on his face. InuYasha managed a wide smirk before lowering Kagome to the ground. He could hear her groan as the need to dull the ache between her legs overwhelmed her. he grabbed her hand and silently pleaded for her to follow.

Pulling Kagome towards the door on the track that led to the stairwell to the girl's locker room, InuYasha slammed the door shut behind them. Locking the door behind him, he ran down the steps and locked the bottom door as well. Only then did he turn and give Kagome a wide grin. He met her halfway up the steps and pulled her to her knees on the cold cement. He sat one step below her on his knees, facing the girl with his head about even with her chest. He heard her gasp but could just about taste the new wave of arousal that surged through her body. He reached under her skirt and let his claw slice the thin material of the thong. He heard her being to protest but sealed his mouth against hers to silence it. This was going to be fun….

(Email me for wanted lemon site ( or http:adultfan. ). Basically, he fucks her five ways from Friday in the stairwell)

Inuyasha's breath came in ragged pants as he found it nearly impossible to open his eyes. He had been exhausted before but now…. he could have fallen over at that exact moment and died a happy man. He felt his seed mixed in her juices begin to flow out of her opening and scowled.

Forcing his eyes open, he met her wide chocolate ones and grinned. She looked like a sex goddess. Her hair clung to her face in sticky blotches and tears were welled in the corners of her eyes. Her engorged lips were slightly parted and her nose flared with heavy lust filled breaths. He sighed heavily again, and stared down at her body. He had hiked up her skirt to get better access to her nether regions before but there was a problem at hand. What he had contributed to her body was now coating the inside of her legs, glistening in the artificial light. The fact that he had never seen anything so robustly sexy before in his life played heavily on his mind as he gazed over her body.

Kagome sighed and inhaled sharply as she just about felt what he was staring at. Except in her mind, it wasn't sexy or beautiful…it was something that had to be dealt with immediately. 'Shit, and he tore my thong. What am I going to do?' she put her legs to the ground and stared to the floor for a moment. "Uhh…"

InuYasha grimaced and clenched his jaw, "do you have gym clothes?"

Kagome stared at the demon for a moment and then blinked. "Ye…yes."

InuYasha frowned and pushed his own member back into his pants. He took one look down to make sure his pants hadn't stained before grabbing her hand. "Come on, we'll get you to the bathroom and cleaned up. Just change into your gym clothes for the day."

Kagome cringed at the thought of wearing those clothes that had been in her locker for a month now but passed it off. 'Its better then walking around in a short skirt with…' she blushed profusely and sat down on the step, her head in her hands. What she had in fact just done, on school property, hit her like a load of bricks. 'Holy mother of hell! Did we…did I…' her mouth fell open at the thoughts of what occurred. Suddenly she wanted some water, feeling like she could pass out at any minute.

InuYasha ran up the steps to unlock the door then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Giving her one deeper kiss, he pulled back and kissed her cheek. "Don't think about it baby. We're fine, see."

Kagome walked out of the stairwell with InuYasha and down towards the girl's locker room. The class still had another twenty minutes to go before anyone was let out to change. It would be safe to drag him inside with her. She turned while pushing open the locker room door and angrily stated, a little to loudly, "how can you say that? Do you know what we just did? You just fucked me on the gym stair…"

Have you ever had the feeling that someone is staring at you? Have you ever had that feeling over sixty times in a row? Kagome felt her entire back stiffen as she turned to find the locker room completely filled with the junior girls, all perfectly silent and staring at the red faced girl who was standing alone in the locker room, the door swinging on its hinges marking the quick exit of a flustered hanyou. Her eyes squared onto the gaping figures of Rin and Sango, who were trying to hold in their laugher as they stared helplessly on at the girl's social suicide. Sure, there had been twenty minutes to go to the class right after Kouga had put Vin's head through the wall…and that was eighteen minutes ago. She gulped as eyes widened, it was as if the whole class could see straight through her…to read her thoughts as to what she had just done. But then again, she had just announced it to the whole junior class, so what did it matter what they thought? They knew.

So yeah, there we go, a nice lemony chapter to fluff up some stuff before it get's nasty. ((Did I just say that?)) opps?

Baka kusottare- basically throwing two derogative terms together. (not sure if you can but if you can it's a nasty one) meanings-

**Baka**- idiot/stupid

**kusottare**- shit-drip


	48. Interventions

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 48 interventions

Rin stared at Kagome silently while she buttoned her denim jeans, her lips pressed tightly together while she went through the motions of making sure she was ready for their next class. Sango mimicked her actions, yet her eyes were wider and slightly angrier. Both girls had arrived back to the track to find a rather peeved wolf demon beating the crap out of the first of the two thugs, pummeling him through the track mercilessly. They both also freaked out when they realized that Kagome was nowhere in sight. It took a lot of threatening to have Kouga mumble that InuYasha had whisked her away and was overly confident that the "mutt was defiling his woman in the stairwell." Of course that information was not shared with Kaede when she had the school security officers detain the trespassers to await a police escort. They had attempted to use the stairwell on the far side of the track that led to the girl's locker room but were foiled on two accounts; one was that the door was locked from the top, and the second was the noises coming from behind the wooden door. They quickly adverted their course with the ingrained knowledge that Kouga was right. And now…the entire junior class body knew that Kouga was right as well. This was not good for Kagome.

Rin licked her lips and grinned maliciously as Kagome rushed into a bathroom stall to change. She hiked her backpack up over her shoulders and wandered with Sango in tote to stand outside of the bathroom doors. Tapping on the door that she knew Kagome was in, she called out in a rather shrill tone, "why, Kagome…are you okay? Whatever are you doing in there?"

A rather peeved voice snapped back, "What do you do in a bathroom Rin?" that was followed by a rather taunt scoff, "just go on to class."

Sango pushed Rin's shoulders, moving her away from the door and she pounded twice on it, "get out here right now, Kagome!"

Kagome sighed loudly and growled back, "Can you please give me some privacy? I'm using the facilities, is that okay?"

Rin clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Just like you used the gym stairwell facilities?"

Kagome flushed the toilet and slammed open the doors, successfully changed into her gym clothes. She rolled her eyes at the blatant stares of her two best friends and walked to the sink, trying to hold her chin high. She swallowed hard while washing her hands, "look…I…we…." She sighed and dropped her head to her chest as her eyes filled with tears, "that wasn't meant for everyone to hear…I didn't think that…."

Sango grabbed Kagome by her book bag and pulled her away from the sinks, slamming her into the far wall. "That seems to be a problem lately with you, Kagome. You're not thinking." She snapped her head back to look over her left shoulder at three girls who had gathered in the doorway, giggling at the sight like a bunch of airheads. Sango growled at them yet was beat to the punch line by Rin, who snapped, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

The girls scattered like dust in the wind under the intense glowers, fleeing for their lives from the vindictive sides of the rogue perfects.

Kagome took the spare moment to shrug off Sango's hand and brush herself off. With a set scowl, she pushed past her friend and glanced in the mirror, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Sango turned and frowned with a rather sad glint to her eyes. She took two steps and placed herself next to Kagome and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome…" glancing nervously at Rin, who merely nodded, Sango treaded carefully onto thin ice, "look…you've changed…and I'm not saying its for the worst, because its not! I love you like a sister, and you know that! I really do! But…" she sighed and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. It was obvious that Sango didn't want to say this to her best friend…she didn't want to provoke any arguments, but she needed to say it, it had to be done. "What you're doing with InuYasha is reckless. What are you going to do if you get pregnant?"

Kagome licked her lips slowly and slammed both of her hands down onto the sink's white marble top. "Will you just drop it? Oh Kami, why does everyone think that I am going to do something as foolish as let myself become pregnant?"

Rin glanced from Kagome to Sango and slowly crossed her arms, "Kagome…I don't think you're exactly preventing it…"

Kagome gave a nasty glower to Rin and snapped back, "you don't know what I'm doing Rin."

Sango took a few steps to stand next to Rin. With as much patience as she could manage, she calmly added, "I think it is obvious that you're not protecting yourself, Kagome. You…err…your leg…" Sango felt a heavy blush spread over her cheeks as she mumbled, "the stuff on your legs proved different."

Kagome licked her lips slowly then stared at her reflection in the mirror. Throwing her hair into a sloppy ponytail, she turned to glare at her friends, "don't worry about it."

Rin gasped and backed away from Kagome, her eyes swirling with a range of emotions, the most prominent being pain…she was stung by her friend's words. "How can you say that Kagome? We worry about each other, which is what friends do. If we didn't…if you didn't…. no one would have ever found out about what I was going through. No one would have ever been able to help me. Now we're trying to be there for you and you dare to say 'don't worry about it?' screw you, Kagome, we're going to worry about it!" she balled her hands to fists and continued, her voice escalating, "I'm going to worry about it as long as you keep making these foolish decisions! He hurts you, Kagome…InuYasha does something so stupid that you want to scream and then let him touch you in ways, which nearly four weeks ago you wouldn't dare think about! You've changed, Kagome, and I'm really starting to think it's not for the better!"

Kagome turned and looked to Sango, "do you feel the same way? That I've changed for the worst?" she couldn't help the sarcastic drawl at the end of her sentence, or the vehemence that overpowered her words.

Sango swallowed hard and held out a hand to Kagome, "I just want to know that you're safe."

Kagome shook her head slowly, "that isn't what I asked you, Sango. Do you feel that I have changed for the worst?"

Sango blinked then slowly nodded.

Kagome stared at her two friends in awe then grabbed her book bag from the floor. Pushing past the two girls she muttered, "then you can both go to hell." She could just about hear their jaws hit the floor as she slammed her way out of the gym room door. She was pissed…she wasn't sure why she was suddenly so livid but she was furious. 'How dare they? How can they sit there and call themselves my friends then turn on me so fast! I have _not_ changed! So what…I am in love and suddenly that makes me the bad guy? They can go fuck themselves if they think for one damned moment that I'm just going to stay how I used to be! So, I've changed, yes…I'm more free then I ever could have been…I'm free to think how I want to, I'm free to live my own life outside of social constraints…I'm free to hate who I want to and free to love who I want to. I am in love with InuYasha and so what if we consummate that love? So what if we indulge ourselves more then we should? I'm young…I'm not going to be burdened down by a child. Not me…that won't happen. I'm not like Kikyo or those other girls at my age who get knocked up because she slept with different guys…'

Kagome felt her feet begin to slow down as her super ego begged for her to listen to that voice inside of her head…the voice that sounded so much like her mother. 'That isn't how it happens and you know it. Stop being a stuck up bitch and go apologize to your friends!' Kagome tried to blink away the voice as hot tears washed over her brown pupils. 'Why am I being such a bitch? Why did I cave in so easily to meet Inuyasha's desires…' she shook her head slowly, her body pausing in the middle of the hallway. She turned and rested her back against the cold lockers, 'no…it wasn't Inuyasha's desires…they were mine…it was what I wanted him to do and its what he did. Yes, we're taking risks…we're…I'm…' she swallowed a lump in her throat as a tear spilled over onto her cheek, "I'm putting the blame on everyone else's shoulders."

A finger dapped at her cheek and flicked away the stray tear. Kagome opened her eyes quickly with a gasp that turned into a quick sob. Sango stood with a similar look engrained on her face, her finger to her best friends cheek. "Oh Sango…" Kagome flung herself forward, embracing the girl for all she was worth. She felt someone hug her right side and knew it was Rin. Kagome blubbered for a moment before pulling away from the two. "I am so sorry…I never should have…"

Rin held up her hands and grabbed Kagome's right hand, "don't you dare say your sorry. I am…we both are…we shouldn't have pried. You should do what your heart tells you to, and we're only looking out for your best interests…but we have no place to say anything."

Sango quickly added, "you're just so different then the Kagome I've grown up with. I mean…it isn't a bad thing, honest. You're more aware of everything around you, you seem to be so much happier and more alive then I ever remember…." She smiled and hugged Kagome again; "please don't be mad at us for only looking out for you…."

Kagome returned the hug and sighed deeply into the girls' shoulders, "you guys are my best friends, and I really do appreciate you looking out for me. I really do. I'm sorry I snapped…I've just been so bombarded on all sides about my relationship with InuYasha that I lost it. But it shouldn't have been at you guys. I am so sorry…please, can you two forgive me?"

Rin laughed and joined the hug between the friends. "Of course, Kagome….of course."

The three stayed like that until a rather gruff cough ripped them from their hug. All three heads turned to see InuYasha scowling at them looking rather disturbed. "Are you guys done here, cause the bell rang like two minutes ago."

Kagome gasped and looked at the clock on the overpass of the long hallway, "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Come on…" the four turned and slowly began to make their way towards science.

InuYasha pushed past Rin and Sango to walk next to Kagome, his eyes trained on her face with a frown etched on his. He had been elated at their…proceedings…on the steps, but the minute he had begun to enter the girl's room with Kagome's blatant statement and his eyes met the girls of the room, he was out like a slow kid in dodge ball. He had the thought, a number of times while he waited for Kagome outside of the gym, to go inside and get her. He could only imagine what was being said to his girl at that moment. One thing he had learned in all of his years was that girls were vicious…their gossip could be sharper then a double-edged sword, and could easily cause more damage. When she stormed past him about ten minutes later, he knew that something had happened. Kagome had become stronger…much stronger actually since he had met her. She was stronger willed, more stubborn, more tactful, less likely to take people's shit and just all around a changed girl. But he loved who she was and who she had become. Granted, they fought like cats and dogs, but in his heart, no matter what was said, he knew he loved her. Nothing could change that. Before he got a chance, though, to find out what was wrong, Sango and Rin rushed to the girl and had begun a long stream of never ending tears and heart gushing apologies. InuYasha knew it had to do with him, and though he would never admit it to anyone, it made him feel like shit. The last thing he wanted to do was cause tension between the girl he loved and her friends. Only after the late bell rang did he figure he needed to break them up.

Now he walked next to Kagome, his eyes trying to read hers. After giving up, he muttered, "you okay, princess?"

Kagome frowned and shot a point dead glare at InuYasha. "Don't call me that, InuYasha."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and stuck out his chin. 'Yup, she's fine.'

Rin smiled as she watched the two walking side by side. She knew that in his heart, no matter how much of a baka InuYasha was, he loved Kagome. It would take hell freezing over before he would just verbally admit it without blushing or scoffing or being forced to say it, but it was obvious that he did. Just like how Sesshoumaru loved her. Sesshoumaru. She blinked and looked to the ceiling. 'Why do those two get all the chances in the world to be able to…'

A hand dropped lightly onto Rin's right shoulder and she paused to look back slowly. The rest of the team was nearly oblivious to her departure and continued their way down the hall. Rin on the other hand turned back and smiled. "I was just thinking about you."

Sesshoumaru fringed a smile and ran a hand through her loose flowing tresses. "I know."

Rin's eyes widened as she wrapped herself around her lovers waist, nestling her head into his chest. "How did you know?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down to her and ran a claw down her cheek gently, tracing her bone structure. "You're scent spiked."

Rin's eyes widened as she gasped audibly, "do you often go around smelling people or is it just me? And how do you know I wasn't…uhh…"

Sesshoumaru blinked once and commanded the cease of all of her yammering, thoughts and actions with one word. "Rin."

And she stopped. Rin glanced up at her lover like a pup who had just been spanked and blinked slowly, taking a step back from the lord. "Hai, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened as he let his hand trail to her neck. Her eyes widened in sheer panic as he tilted her head, by her chin to the right to examine the newly formed bruises on the side of her neck. With a fierce, protective and very territorial growl in his throat, he sneered, "what the hell…." His eyes flashed red, as he demanded answers, "what happened?"

Rin wanted to tell him to ignore it but something wasn't letting her lie…something was demanding that she tell him everything he wanted to know. She swallowed hard and looked to the floor. Two fingers grasped her cheekbones and forced her to look up. His eyes were filled with rage…nearly as much rage as she had seen in him the night she told him of Naraku. 'Those bastards are as good as dead…he is really going to kill something! Dear god…he's going to go after InuYasha again.' she cringed at the thought, 'oh yeah, he is defiantly going to neuter his brother.' Her breath came in labored fearful pants as she quickly told him the day's events unadulterated. When she was done, he looked more furious then before, if that was even possible. Inuyasha's castration suddenly rose in severity levels to the tier of death, in her mind. 'Yeah, he is really going to kill him…. Sesshoumaru looks so…' she gulped again and put her hand on his chest. "Sesshoumaru…please…I'm okay, I swear it."

"Where was that hanyou baka brother of mine?"

Rin chewed on her bottom lip and cringed, "he…uhh…fell asleep…"

Sesshoumaru held up a hand to stop her from continuing then pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed the crown of her forehead and asked slowly, "Are you okay? Do you want to go home? All you need to do is say the word and I'll take you from here, Rin, do not forget that!"

Rin could hear the stoic tone that he always carried yet could also hear the anger and frustration in his voice behind the words. She must have been the only one because no one ever seemed to pick up on it. She nodded slowly, "I'm okay…he…Vin…he's a jerk. I know him…because of…." She blanched and rubbed the toes of her foot into the ground. 'I know him because of Naraku…just like how I know all of the lowlifes in town. Vin especially. He wasn't part of the dragons, no; he had no dealings with Diegosan and his crew. He was strictly a lead member of the Boryokudan, Naraku's gang. He was the 'get it done' man.' She closed her eyes and pushed away the memories to her overflowing closet of 'things to forget'. With a deep breath, she looked up to Sesshoumaru, "I'm fine, you know. _Honestly_. Words hardly hurt me anymore."

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead again and looked her in the eyes, "you can't lie to me Rin, but I will not force you to speak of it. When you are ready to, I'm here. Until then…go to class and I'll see you there."

Rin blinked and glanced up at Sesshoumaru. "Why would you be at…."

Sesshoumaru was gone in an instant, and just a few doors down the hall a loud yelp then groan was heard from a hanyou that she knew all to well. With wide eyes, Rin sprinted down the hallway. 'Oh, shit.'

Ryen stood silently, his gold eyes trained directly ahead towards the two-way mirror on the pale white wall. He nodded slowly then straightened his black tie. He heard the door on his left open, but only justified the change with a flicker of his eyes. He turned and stared directly into the mirror, watching behind him as three armed guards escorted his new best friend into the bare cold room. The man was placed at the table then one of the three guards made their way over to Ryen while the other two hoisted their AK 47's to their shoulders and stood as sentries at the door. Ryen watched with mild interest in the mirror as two eyes flickered over the back of his pressed Armani suit and bit his lip from grinning when the eyes widened.

The guard paused at his side and muttered, "he's all yours…don't worry, sir, my men are instructed not to…interrupt…you in any way from this interrogation. Break the bastard for me, would you?" the man then winked at Ryen and made his way out of the room to watch from the two way mirror. Ryen returned his gaze to the mirror, watching the man's interactions behind him. He seemed…amused. Ryen's mirth dropped from his eyes as a sneer overwhelmed his face as the boy opened his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, you are the last person I would be to think they would let in here." Ryen would have broken his neck on a better day for the despicable singsong tone to this arrogant bastards voice. "Have you come to ask me how to run my business or how to pleasure your woman…since I would know best."

Ryen snapped. Turning in a blur of movement, he grabbed Naraku by his neck, pulled him backward over the chair's backrest and slammed him into the wall with amazing vigor. He brought his nose an inch from Naraku's and scoffed, "do not mistake me for my nephew, you worthless piece of shit."

Naraku's grin widened as he stared into the fuming amber eyes in front of him, "well, this is a surprise. Ryen…only now I learn that you are related to that bastard's family?"

Ryen growled, as his Youkai demanded the blood of this fool. "Watch your mouth, you arrogant little prick. You're on my turf right now and I don't think a single person in this room would lift a finger to stop me from crushing the life out of your pathetic fragile body!"

Naraku clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "temper, sergeant."

Ryen narrowed his eyes and lifted Naraku away from the wall, "temper this, you son of a bitch!" turning quickly, he threw Naraku across the steel table in the middle of the room and sprawling head first into the opposing wall. He walked slowly towards the boy with a very small yet satisfied grin on his face. He squatted down next to the boy and grabbed a handful of his black hair, yanking his face off the floor. Ryen pulled his neck back far enough so that he was looking him directly in the eyes, "what spell did you put on Rin?"

Naraku attempted to pull from Ryen's grasp, which only got him a greeting to the linoleum floor forehead first by Ryen's fist. As soon as the sickening thud of connecting flesh and floor echoed in the room, Ryen pulled him back up. Naraku hissed in pain and spat, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryen sneered and pulled him to his feet by his hair. "I'll only ask this once more; why is Rin seeing your face when she is awake?"

Naraku grinned a bloody cocky smile and answered in a collected voice, one that Ryen wanted to kick the living shit out of him for, "probably because she misses the way I could control her. She loved it; I don't care what anyone says. That little whore loved…"

Ryen's fist connected with Naraku's jaw, sending him flat on his back to the floor. Ryen's face contorted with absolute rage as he kicked Naraku in his ribs with his steel-toed shoes, worn just for this chance. He seethed as he glowered down at the boy in complete fury, "I should rip out your tongue where we are, you arrogant…"

Naraku cringed and slowly began to sit up, only to be pushed back down with Ryen's foot on his chest. He grimaced under the snapping of two ribs and grinded his teeth together, "I don't _know_."

Ryen forced himself to pull his foot away and turned on his heels to walk back to the mirror. At this rate, he was bound to kill this bastard. After taking a moment to collect himself, he turned slowly to face Naraku, who had propped himself against the wall, "if I find out for one moment that you have some hex on her…"

Naraku spit out a tooth mixed with a wad of blood and sniffed hard, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. His red eyes met Ryen's with a feverous amount of fury, "why would I waste my time on Rin? I got what I wanted from her…if she is having regressions over what happened, then it is strictly her own doing. I have higher priorities in life then an old used and tainted sex toy."

Ryen growled, letting his breath out from his mouth between his teeth and balled his hand to fists. Stalking towards the boy, he asked in a rather primordial growl, "you don't give a damn about what you did to her, do you?"

Naraku closed his eyes and laid his head against the wall. "Of course I do…" he opened his left eye and glared at the dog demon with a spiteful grin on his lips, "…now ask me if I regret it…because my answer will be no. She served her purpose and served it well. And if she misses it, you can always send her to come see me."

Ryen dropped with astonishing speed to one knee, his fist connect with Naraku's left eye socket, sending the boy wheeling down the floor right below Ryen's knee. Ryen lifted his hand again, to insert his fist in the back of Naraku's head but stopped. Asserting every inch of his self-control, he yanked himself to his feet and took two steps back from the boy. Letting his breath out in ragged pants, he called to the guards, "I'm done here…take him from my sight before I kill him…and get me a towel. This boy's blood is like acid…" he shook off his right hand which was soaked in blood. He watched with a sort of sadistic amusement as the two guards pulled Naraku's unconscious body from the floor and dragged him out of the room. A door behind him opened and two men entered the room.

The first of the two men, dressed in a united state's Marine general's uniform cleared his throat and stepped forward, speaking to Ryen in English, "Ryen, was that truly necessary?"

Ryen turned and glowered at the General for a moment before giving him a rather loose salute. "Sir, I was not aware of your presence here." Sure it was a lie…Ryen knew his boss from the states was there the moment he stepped through the jailhouse gates, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt him, could it?

The General sighed heavily and shook his head slowly. "His lawyers are going to have a field day with this, I hope you know, Sergeant."

Ryen shrugged and adjusted his tie with his clean hand and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "With what? He got into a really nasty prison fight, didn't you hear? Five guys beat the living shit out of him in the mess hall."

The General shook his head slowly then rolled his eyes, "you're becoming as crooked as all those cops in your precinct."

Ryen took a deep inhale of his cigarette then rested it at his side, pinched between his thumb and index finger, "call it poetic justice."

The General gave the man a small chuckle, "I call it a good old fashioned ass whoopin'."

Ryen laughed and took another hit from the cigarette. "Tell me that you would have not done the same thing. He was mocking a rape victim in the coldest of ways. Was I wrong for defending her?"

The general walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection, "and it has nothing to do with her being your nephew's mate?"

Ryen stuck out his chin, dropping the smoke to the ground and crushing the life out of it with his heel. "None what so ever. I have no patience when it comes to rape…"

The general raised an eyebrow and looked to the younger man, "and yet you allow your nephew to walk around free?"

That stopped Ryen before his rant could begin. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment, "touché."

The general shook his head and walked back to Ryen. Placing a hand on his shoulders, he stared at him. "Ryen, I need you to stay around this area. I know we spoke of bringing you back to the states when your mission was completed…but they need a strong leader to bring together the precinct, and I believe you are the right man for the job."

Ryen blinked then slowly nodded, "I was hoping to stick around for a while…if not for my families sake then for my own. There are some…things…I have to see to around here." He sighed heavily and frowned, "yet shouldn't that be a decision by the NPA, not the United States Military?"

The general paused then laughed, "You think that is my doing? I want you back in the states, personally, boy. It is the NPA who is asking us to 'lend' them indefinitely our best officer. Hell, I would have you sitting next me on the next chopper back to D.C. if I could. But they need you Ryen…and I honestly believe your boys need you."

Ryen sighed, "I suppose your right, Jack…" he bowed to the general then shook his hand, "thank you, General…"

The general shook his hand and laughed lowly, "don't thank me yet, boy. You have a lot to rebuild in that office. I would watch your back…there are bound to be a lot of people out for your head after this incident. Don't worry…it never happened…but watch your back. And don't trust anyone…especially those officers in that precinct."

Ryen nodded then turned and took a towel from one of the prison wardens. He wiped the blood off his hand and scowled. "I need to get this boy's filth off my hands then see to other business."

The general nodded and saluted the other soldier. "Take care of yourself, Ryen. I'm heading back to Washington tonight, but I will be back in a few weeks to check in on things. Take care of it, will ya?"

Ryen saluted his commanding officer back and nodded affirmatively, "hai, General Craiger. Take care of yourself as well."

The general nodded then walked off with the second guard, leaving Ryen alone in the room.

Only after his commander was gone did Ryen sigh in relief. He had been thrown into a blind fury by that boy's arrogance that it never crossed his mind to think that it may have cost him his job…or for that matter, could have compromised Naraku's trial. 'How could that little bastard look me in the eye and throw such blatant…heartless…slander about that poor girl.' He shook his hand and walked from the room and towards the main desk. 'He is not controlling Rin; I got that much from his aura. Which makes this matter more complex…and confirms my fears. Rin is doing it herself…she is suffering from post-traumatic stress and will probably transpose her fear of Naraku onto Sesshoumaru without some sever intervention.' He shook his head and walked from the building like a ghost, for of course, he had not been there that day…or so claimed the records.

InuYasha plopped into the cold plastic lunch chair, still holding an ice bag over the welting black and blue he had that covered his right eye. He grumbled a few obstinacies as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as she walked by oblivious, while talking to Rin and Sango, and pulled her down roughly onto his lap. He growled at the bastard who assaulted him outside of science, while lowering his lips to Kagome's cheek to give her a chaste kiss. He nuzzled her cheek and winched as she gently stroked the cut on his lip with one finger.

Kagome cringed and then twisted around to her fullest extent to gently press her lips against Inuyasha's. "I'm sorry Yash, I didn't know it still hurt."

InuYasha simply smiled into her lips and muttered with his lips pressed against hers, "keep this up and you'll numb the pain."

Miroku threw his book bag onto the table and glowered at Sesshoumaru while speaking to InuYasha, "cause your blood flow will go elsewhere. Careful Kagome, we don't need another incident like in the gym." He flinched away from Sesshoumaru as the demon stood up.

Sesshoumaru watched Miroku shrink back a step after snapping back at his baka brother. He had put his brother's face into a set of lockers after making sure InuYasha understood his mistake. He nearly beat the ever-living crap out of InuYasha until Rin had shown up and pulled him back with a few choice words. He gave Miroku a nasty glare then grabbed Rin's hand. "Come."

Rin glanced up from her conversation with Sango and sighed. "Where now?" Honestly, she loved Sesshoumaru with every bone in her body but having to argue with him for ten minutes as to why he couldn't follow her into the girl's room had been tedious enough, let alone having him sit with her in every single one of her classes. She felt like they were joined at the hip, not that it was a bad thing but the fact that he wouldn't let her breath was. 'If he expects me to follow him into the boys room, I swear to god I will walk out of this school…'

Sesshoumaru pointed towards the lunch line with a rather annoyed look on his face, "do you wish to eat or not?"

Rin blinked twice then gave him a wide grin, "oh, I forgot. Sango, I'll be right back." she stood up and laced her arm in Sesshoumaru's, allowing him to escort her to the line with a faint grin. 'If I work this right, I really am sure I could get whatever my heart desires.'

InuYasha watched Sesshoumaru walk away with Rin and growled loudly, "Does anyone else think that he is over reacting? That fucker slammed my face into that fucking locker like his life depended on it."

Sango frowned and poked at her homemade lunch. "All he saw were those bruises on her neck. I mean, honestly Yash, if you left Kagome in his care and she came back bruised, you'd want answers."

InuYasha scoffed and looked away from Sango, "Keh, I wouldn't beat him up without a decent reason."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stabbed him in the chest with two fingers, "you lie like a dog. Do you know that?"

Miroku laughed and held up one finger, "that is because he is a dog, Kagome."

InuYasha flipped the boy off, "shove it, Bouzo."

Miroku sighed and let his head roll to his right shoulder to gaze at Sango, "some people just don't have your free time to do so, InuYasha…nor the access to stairwells."

Kagome chocked on her soda and turned five shades of red. "Oi, Miroku!"

Sango took the liberty to bash Miroku over the head for that one. "Hentia!"

The doors to the cafeteria took that moment to fly open, banging roughly against the cement orange blocks that made up their cafeteria. All the members at the table gawked in union at the persons standing in the doorway. A collaborative sigh echoed from the front table.

InuYasha took a moment from his gawk to put a rather irate Kagome off his lap and into the chair next to him before standing up slowly, "you have got to be fucking kidding me."

A rather flashy grin from the taller of the two was his only warning before he was knocked to the floor by two sets of arms.

Kagome let out a rather exasperated sigh before reaching over and pushing one of the two annoyances off of her boyfriend. "Do you two mind? If you couldn't tell after last night, he's not gay…so keep your hands to yourselves."

Bankotsu stood up and brushed off his pants before yanking Hiten off the floor, which was smothering InuYasha at that moment, his body strung across the hanyou in a rather peculiar fashion. He shot Kagome a dark glare before looking down at the hanyou. "Damn, someone really fucked you up after we left you last night. Was it Sesshiles?"

Hiten grinned down at the boy before helping InuYasha to his feet. "That is a fresh wound. What the hell happened to you and whose ass to you want us to kick?"

InuYasha pulled his hand out of Hiten's grasp and rolled his eyes before sitting down at the table. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Bankotsu reached to the table next to theirs and grabbed a chair. He thrust it between InuYasha and Kagome then plopped himself down on it with a few bats of his eyes to Kagome. Turning back to his hanyou friend, Bankotsu studied his face carefully, "I would be to say you became intimately friendly with a locker, ne?"

InuYasha stared at his friend in absolute shock then shut his mouth with a loud, "Keh."

Hiten pushed his way to the other side of InuYasha and kicked his feet up onto the table. "So…what's the hotness of this school?"

Sango stood up and slammed her hands down onto the table, attaining everyone's undivided attention. "Just what the hell are you two doing here?"

Bankotsu stared at Sango as if her question's answer was the most obvious thing on the planet then held up a sheet of paper with a rather insidious gleam in his eyes. "If you must ask that, sweetie, then you ain't as smart as I figured to be…and that's pretty sad."

Hiten's glower matched that of Bankotsu as he calmly stated, "we're students now."

Four rather loud "Nani?" exclamations echoed about the cafeteria.

Bankotsu blinked once and looked to InuYasha, "what? Did we say something wrong?"

InuYasha threw to hands up towards the boy and glared at him in absolute shock, "tell me your fucking joking."

Hiten quickly answered, "we're not…we signed up, paid the dues and got in."

Sango blinked then glanced to Miroku, "I guess next we shall be accepting yesterday's trash into classes as well."

Bankotsu snapped his head back to stare at the girl and growled, "you have something to say, bitch?"

Sango stood up, knocking her chair out from behind her, "you want to settle this now, asshole?"

Kagome stood up swiftly and grabbed Sango's arm. She shook her head twice with pleading eyes. Right now, the last thing she wanted was to see any more violence. "Please, guys, lets just try to get along."

Hiten laughed and grabbed one of Inuyasha's fries from his tray and pointed it towards Kagome, "Inuyasha's bitch has a point."

Kagome snapped her head around the glare at Hiten, "and if you call me that one more time, you little prick, I swear to god I will show you how much like InuYasha I truly am."

Hiten laughed and looked her over with slow hungry eyes. "Baby, you can show me anything you want."

InuYasha whirled around from facing Bankotsu to face Hiten, "watch it, Hit, I already told you once. Don't even think it, got it?"

Bankotsu grabbed another fry from InuYasha and bit it in half before adding, "Kora sends her regards…kind of misses you."

InuYasha instantly cringed and threw a glance at Kagome to see if she had caught his words. Her eyes were at full attention and were apparently waiting for an explanation. InuYasha grimaced and gave Bankotsu a hard glare; "there are reasons I don't talk to that whore anymore."

Hiten laughed and snatched another fry. With a sigh, InuYasha pushed the plate towards his starving friend and dropped his head to his arms, waiting for this to be blown out of proportion. "Is that reason being that you knocked her up or that she fucked Bankotsu?"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she stared at InuYasha then at Hiten. "He what?"

InuYasha sighed heavily and kicked Hiten under the table before looking to Kagome, "it wasn't like that…"

Kagome sat back and crossed her arms, obviously livid and demanding answers. "Then tell me how it was, InuYasha." She scoffed and glared at Sango as if mentally asking if she really wanted to know.  
Bankotsu rolled his eyes and reached over InuYasha to take some fries from Hiten. "He was high as a fucking kite on one of those human nights of his, fucked the whore like she had been begging him to, then showed up five weeks later saying she was pregnant. Of course after we laughed her out of the lunchroom, a week later she made a whole scene talking about she was under so much stress that she miscarried or some shit like that. She wasn't pregnant to begin with, and I know that for a fact. Anyone with a brain knew that. A week later she was sucking…"

InuYasha slammed a hand down onto the table and growled, "I don't think Kagome cares to know about that…nor do I for that matter. She wasn't pregnant, that is what matters."

Hiten nodded while chewing down some fries, "whatever, she went around the block a few times, if you know what I mean."

Kagome pushed her chair back and stood up, a rather disgusted look engrained on her face. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She mocked with utter disdain in her eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the library where I won't have to worry about assholes."

Bankotsu reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her back down into her seat. "Sit down, bitch, you don't need to go anywhere."

InuYasha had him by his collar in a second, sprawled out on the table with the angry hanyou hovering above him. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Her. Got it?" he lifted Bankotsu up from the table and stared him in the eyes, "you touch her again, I'll break your hand off."

Hiten stood up slowly, giving InuYasha a stare as if he had grown a second head. "Dude, you sound like your brother. Knock that shit off!"  
A hand wrapped around the back of Hiten's neck and with a yelp, he was yanked off the floor and whirled around to meet the said person face to face. Sesshoumaru stared at the boy with absolute disgust playing in his eyes, fighting a winning battle over the near equal amount of sheer shock for seeing these losers in his school…again.

Hiten grimaced as he found himself dangling in mid air in the grasp of a man who would sooner break his neck then speak two words to him. "Hey Sesshiles…we were just talking about…."

Rin popped out from behind Sesshoumaru and set her tray down on the table to over look the situation. She grimaced and looked to InuYasha, "these your buddies?"

InuYasha thrust Bankotsu once more against the table then let him up as he took the needed steps to reach Kagome. He glanced at Rin and rolled his eyes, "you could say that."

Bankotsu stood up from the table and brushed off his back before snorting, "well, that says a lot, InuYasha. We love you to, asswipe."

InuYasha dropped to his knees in front of Kagome and took her hand to look it over. He missed the look of adoration of her face as he kissed her wrist, "are you okay, did he hurt you?"

Kagome leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, laughing lightly at the way his eyebrows were creased in dread. "I'm fine, InuYasha. He just startled Me." she felt the smile slip away as she pushed some of his hair out of his face, "did you really…you know…get that girl pregnant?"

InuYasha sighed and put his forehead in her lap. "She never had the scent of pups on her, so I want to say no. She showed up so randomly, Kagome, that I really am not sure."

Kagome swallowed hard and slightly blanched. "…Does this mean…that you might have…"

InuYasha shook his head no and stared at her with fear lingering in his eyes…a fear that she would believe the two idiots over him and he might lose her. "no…I know that for a fact. I know I don't…"

Sesshoumaru took that moment to clear his throat and drop Hiten to the ground, "this is unacceptable. I will not have them in my school again. I will not put up with them again!"

Hiten rubbed his neck and glowered at the older brother, "you don't have to worry about that asshole, we're a grade below you. As for 'your school', it isn't, so get over it."

Rin looked to Hiten and frowned, "Sesshoumaru goes to class with me therefore you'll be near him and that is only asking for a fight. There is a public school down the road if you wish to finish your education…though something makes me doubt that has anything to do with you being here."

Hiten gave Rin a coy smile and smoothly replied, "My lady, you are as witty as you are beautiful. We're here to be with our old pal Yash. I don't give a rats ass about school."

InuYasha glanced to Hiten and sighed heavily, "Guys…I'm not…we're not…" he looked to Kagome for a moment then sighed again. "Maybe we should talk outside."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Bankotsu beat her to the punch line. "Sounds marvelous. Let me grab my smokes and we'll go."

Hiten squirmed away from Sesshoumaru death glare to dart out the door first.

InuYasha looked to Kagome, who was trying to hide her lingering fear and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry, princess, I'll be fine and I'll be back."

Kagome forwent giving him any warnings or threats. He knew better, he had to of. She simply nodded then watched as her boyfriend left the building with two of the most deadly influences in his life with a lingering bad feeling.

As soon as they were out of school doors, Bankotsu and Hiten both lit up a joint and slouched against the brick building. "What's good?"

InuYasha took a step away from the boys, making sure to avoid smelling like anything that could get him into trouble with Kagome and frowned. "Do you two mind not doing that around me."

Bankotsu and Hiten exchanged stares then shook their heads. Bankotsu held out his roach to InuYasha and raised an eyebrow, "you sure you don't want a hit, or did your bitch curb this need as well."

When InuYasha pushed away his friends hand with a rather vicious vigor, Hiten rolled his eyes and scoffed, "you were never one to be domesticated, InuYasha, and now I have expect to see you baking cookies and giving pedicures."

InuYasha shoved his friend's shoulder but kept the distance between them. "Go fuck yourself, asshole. Just cause I'm finally fucking happy doesn't mean that I've gone soft. I could still kick your dumb ass any day of the week."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and took another hit of the weed. "What have you become InuYasha?"

InuYasha blinked and crossed his arms; "I don't need to explain myself to you two."

Hiten pouted, "come on, man. This isn't like you…I miss the old you. The one who would go to a club, pick up some hoe, bang the bottom out of her and leave her. The guy who would sit with us and get stoned off MJ or takes hits of acid. The guy who would steal anything he wanted and beat the crap out of anyone who would try to stop him. What the fuck did _you_ do to _him_?"

InuYasha adverted his eyes from the other two and clenched his jaw. After a moment, he closed his eyes, "I fucked up bad back there guys…you know about that."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and held out one hand, "you were fucking stoned and drunk off your ass, not to mention tripping. It ain't your fault that the dumb bitch pissed you off…"

InuYasha grabbed his friend by his neck and threw him into the wall. Holding him by his chin, InuYasha seethed, "don't fucking say that, Bankotsu. I fucking ruined a girl's life that night, thanks to Taber and nearly got myself killed. I should have died that night…I should have. But Sesshoumaru decided to wait till a couple weeks ago to try to strike me down for that, and I still deserved it!"

Hiten pulled InuYasha away from the other boy, his black braid swinging madly as he pulled InuYasha away. "Lay off him, InuYasha. Look, yeah, you fucked up but we've all done that…we've all fucked up at some aspect or another. But we got over it, why can't you?"

InuYasha pulled away and stared at the boys in absolute horror. "You two don't give a god damn about who you messed with or what you did. You don't care about any of that! That's where we're different. I do care! I hate myself for what I became…"

Bankotsu cracked his jaw then took a step towards InuYasha, "and what did you become?"

InuYasha blinked and answered deadpanned, "a monster."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and stabbed at Inuyasha's chest with a finger, "you let out your demon, and it wanted blood. Isn't that what you always wanted, though? To be a full demon?"

InuYasha shook his head slowly, "no, not like that. It wasn't supposed to be like that."

Hiten laughed and held out his hands. "Look at me, InuYasha. I am a full demon and I don't give a rats ass about what I've done in my past."

InuYasha snorted and closed his eyes, "and that is only one of the many things that makes us different."

Bankotsu's face darkened as he glared at InuYasha, "what makes us different InuYasha, is that you've changed. You actually care what people say now…you are playing lap dog to that fucking bitch in there just so that you can burry your dick in her at night." Inuyasha's fist connected with Bankotsu's jaw with a sickening crack. The boy slumped backwards into the wall and spit out a tooth. He glared at InuYasha while rubbing his jaw, "that's the only free punch you're getting on me, InuYasha. Hear that? Try that shit again and I'll take you down."

InuYasha growled back, "I'd like to see you try. Talk shit about Kagome, asswipe, and I'll make sure that you will never be able to procreate, got me?"

Hiten blinked slowly, "man, you've changed."

InuYasha stood up straight and rotated his right arm backwards, cracking his shoulder blade. "Yeah, I have, and it's for the better."

Hiten shook his head no. "no, it's for that wench. Look, don't hit me or nothing but she really is controlling you InuYasha. She says jump and you bring her a fuckin cloud. I bet if she told you to fucking do something you'd do it."

InuYasha blinked then shrugged his shoulders, "it's called love."

Bankotsu sneered back, "No, it's called pussy-whipped. I took you into my gang…I made you my fucking brother and you ditch us for some chick who has you under her thumb. I'm willing to bet that she wouldn't fuckin even look at you twice before you stopped smoking weed and stopped wearing your hood."

InuYasha blinked and looked away. "Kagome isn't like that. I thought she was when I first met her but she really isn't."

Hiten laughed deeply, "the hell she isn't. I saw the way she looked at us last night…I saw the way she ran from me into that pretty boy's arms."

InuYasha snapped his head back to Hiten. "What pretty boy?"

Hiten shrugged and rolled his eyes, "hell if I know…the one you beat the snot out of."

InuYasha gawked, "Kouga?"

Hiten nodded quickly, "yeah, that one. She fucking ran to him like he was the greatest thing!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "probably to get the hell away from you."

Bankotsu grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and wheeled him around to stare at him, "do you fuckin understand what we're saying, InuYasha? We're trying to warn you…this chick doesn't give a damn about you, she is just using you."

InuYasha jammed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. "You know what…just get to know her. Keep those damn mouths of yours shut and get to know her. Give her a week and you'll see…she really is a great person. I'm fucking blessed to have her in my life, Bank…I mean it. I can't imagine life without her."

Hiten gagged and slapped InuYasha on his shoulder, "spare us. I'll give the bitch a week but you better keep your eyes open to. Watch how fucking manipulative she is and if you agree after a week, then come back with us to Kyushu and leave this dump behind."

InuYasha blinked the shrugged. 'I love Kagome and there isn't anything these guys can do to make me change my mind. Let them try, they'll only see how great she really is.' he turned and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. "Deal, now get off my god damned back." he pulled out his lighter and nearly lit the smoke. Suddenly the past two weeks played over in his mind…Kagome nearly being raped because he felt the need to indulge in a cigarette…because he had let his guard down and let her be hurt, again. He ripped the stick from his mouth and threw it to the ground. He tossed the carton to Bankotsu and pushed past him. "If you excuse me, I have things to do. I'll see you guys in chorus."

The door slammed shut marking the hanyou's exit as the twos eyes widened. In a rather joint voice, they echoed the damned word, "_chorus_?"

Well, another installment and added animosity . Yay for Naraku getting his ass kicked! Sorry it took so long to update!

And I really, really have to say this. I was absolutely awe struck at the amount of people who supported me so suddenly with the frustration issue I came across with the ridiculous flame. I honestly can't put into words how good it made me feel to see so many people out there who care enough to give me the moral support to venture onwards without a thought to look over my shoulder at that BS. I don't think I can possibly say thank you enough or tell you all how much it meant to me. THANK YOU! it really is so wonderful for an author to hear what you all had to say. it made my weekend and put an engrained smile on my face!

A/N 

**_Ebony Rose_**- don't you love it when you just get those types of inklings to see if something is there, and it is. I swear, if only lottery tickets were that easy to guess. :sigh: so, were you right as per to your guess? (I hope so). Yes, it shall be worse then the lemon deprivation because he is going to be very hesitant to ensue any of those actions with her. :sigh: poor Rin, it is going to be a rather long month.  (hehe). But yes, I'm not sure which is worse either; dying and being brought back to find the love of your life in a coma or being Naraku's toy. Epp!

_**GothycCoalChambr**_**- **yeah, I know it was an evil cliffy. I'm sorry! LOL. As for Rin going crazy…it is really up for the reader's discretion to answer that one. Posttraumatic stress disorder is what she is dealing with, in all honestly, as one normally would after such a long time. She should have been put in therapy already, which is what Ryen was trying to tell Sesshoumaru. Now comes that fun stuff. But one should really be careful as to where they take one's mind…

**_Jadependat- _**LOL, as I was writing that chapter, with her hearing stuff inside her house, it was like 2am and even I was starting to freak out, hearing my electric heaters rattling and stuff had me scared shitless. Thank you so much for your kind words! I shall endeavor to write out the chapters as fast as I can! I'm off this week from school (hoo-roah!)

******_nauriell_****_- _**I'm sorry…I did not mean for you to go insane! LOL. It's okay…you can come out of the corner now…see, it was Sesshiles the entire time. she's just uhh…a little loopy right now, and it shall continue with time.

AnimeishSwarf – woo-hoo, a loyal follower!  I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story since chapter one. I know sometimes it is a little redundant (with the bickering of Yash/Kag) but I do believe it is coming along. 

**_AnimeishDwarf _**(same person as above, ne?) hmm…Ryen and Kag's mother find out what the kiddies were doing, hmm? I'm sure it's bound to get back somehow…or by someone's big mouth. As for Kag's being pregnant, I've come to far in the story to let that bog her down and turn into, like you said, a 'ruined life' story. though really, when in retrospect, it wouldn't be 'that' ruined because, after all, InuYasha does have like a couple billion dollars. Hmm…. Anywho's, no need to fear, I will say that much. And it will be explained soon enough, all of this is leading up to explanations soon and of course, more drama!

**_ayngelbabie / AngelBaybee- _**now, in all of my psychology classes, we call mood swings from (I love this story) to (I h8 you) either Bi-Polar personality disorder or also could be classified as Multiple Personality Disorder, having more then one personality that are aware of each other. Either way, GROW UP and gain some self control. I would love to know what was going through your mind when these mood swings occurred. To AngelBaybee, Spaming reviews boards out of sheer jealousy for a talent that you yourself apparently do not possess (and I speak of self-control), is not cool…or whatever hip' lingo you chose to use. If you have a problem with my work, then don't read it. If you wish to take this up further, I DARE you to email me. That should get the thirteen-year-old blood of your circulating. If you find yourself so ballsy to be able to say it in open area, say it to my face, not on a message board. . enjoy.

**_Tarzan from _**yes, Kagome putting her foot down is a great thing, but she needs the backbone to hold to it. now, the question is if InuYasha is mentally ready to make sure there are no future incidents. Yes, yes, I do throw in hints and warnings of future problems about to arise. The angst between these two though is going to take a back burner for the time being, I figured let them simmer down for a little bit before igniting another flame. :-0

**_Kendraless_****_- _**since we've talked over email, I shall not recap that here. Thanks for the info of the lack of school busses in Japan, I guess it makes sense. They do, however, have public transportation so I shall be throwing them into that in revisions.

**_Umi7_**- Yeah, Floydd was a gym teacher in my high school as well (scary). LOL. He was an awesome person so he was the first one I thought of when thinking of a coach. (hopefully you didn't go to Lakewood Hs, NJ, cause then this will just be bizarre). Thank you so much for your words of praise, I'm really happy that people enjoy this fan fic!

**_kschultea_****_- _**thank you so much for the analysis of the story. a lot of people tend not to go that in depth with the story because of the fact that I have strayed from the normal depictions of the characters from the cannon show plot. I love to hear how people react to the differences in the characters and what they think. As I stated in another review answer, a 'ruined life' story this shall not be. I believe in happy endings, though I know they can come from that as well. Kag is just going under some scrutiny of fellow peers. Thanks again for the great words!

**_Woodshop2300_**- nah, I don't think you've reviewed yet, I can't remember writing a response to a creative and different name as such. Yeah, sorry about the mix up, don't worry, this shall make up for that mistake hopefully! 

**_Blaze417_**- thanks for the idea of the hit on this angry reviewers head. hehe. Back alley fights are great!  Let me know how the fight goes ;-) thanks so much for the support!

**_BK_**- oh, I know about the idiots in the world. I get to work in a place where they love to conjugate. Thank you so much for the support and the wonderful words. I really got to see how many people care about this story and it means the world to me!

**_foxfire730_**- I'm glad to see that you took the moment to review and it REALLY means the world to me. THANK YOU so much for the kind words and letting me know how you feel about this piece of fiction. It warms my heart to know that one can care so much about this. I honestly am humbled by your words of praise. Oh god, I just can't see InuYasha as a heaven's angel (though he may look like one…;-) yes, bad boy Yash isn't going anywhere any time soon, I just love him to much to change him. again, thank you so much for your support and absolutely moving praise!

**_aurora17_****_-_** hey stranger, I was wondering if I still had you in tote with this fic. I'm glad to see that you are still following my work, it really makes me smile. Thank you sooo much for your support in this matter, it really means the world to me. Yes, that is a wonderful saying that I honestly haven't heard before (see, we learn new things everyday). THANK you so much for your praise of the story!

**_lbdp_**- don't worry, one flame shall not stop me from writing this story. I to find it heartbreaking when someone lets one person get to them. I think it would take more then a burning building to keep me from finishing this. Thank you so much for your support and praise over this matter! It means the world to me that you took the time to help support me.

**_Master of the Universe _**- hmm…Rin toting a gun. Could be interesting….i could just see someone getting shot in the foot for pissing her off though (probably InuYasha with the way he's at it). Maybe this is something I should look into. LOL. But you are very right, Sesshoumaru can't always be there…then what?

**_sesshyluvr_** - please never think that I can't use encouragement, nor the fact that a review wouldn't mean anything to me. I cherish each and every single review as if my life depended on it. I love to know that people are enjoying the fic and please never consider yourself a 'sap', I love all my readers and it hurts to hear that! Honest! LOL, thank you so much for your support over the flame matters, and I don't think I can say 'thank you' enough for your praise! To hear this considered as 'one of the best fics' is honestly astonishing to myself, as an author it is also what I strive to hear! THANK you, honestly, from the bottom of my heart. (ps. I love fluffykins as well).

**_trinity757575- _**wow… I know what it is like to sit down and get absolutely hooked into someone's work and read it straight through. I also know what it is like to find that after all of that work that its not completed, so I want to say I'm sorry for that! thanks for seeing him as a believable character. Sometimes I feel like I am pushing the envelope with his ignorance or for that matter, his lack of ability to keep his mouth shut. But then again, that IS InuYasha so…LOL. Yes…Launia does have to surface, doesn't she? (how would it be for her to come home to find her dead 'husband' sitting in her kitchen drinking beer? LOL, that could be priceless.). you know, you are the first person to ask about Ryen and Kag's mom. Glad that someone left this and is reading between the lines. (but wait, won't that make Kag and Inu cousins if the two marry? EEP! Talk about something to antagonize InuYasha about from Sesshoumaru's stand point, that could prove interesting.) honestly, I forgot about the stupid shit-drip comment and I laughed for a LONG time over that. thanks for that! Thank you so much for your kind words and support! It's always great to see an avid fan!

Thank you, everyone, from Mediaminer who came from the woodwork to help me with this problem and support me through it! I LOVE YOU 

**_Sailor Moon Eternity_**- thanks for the words of praise. Don't ever say, though, that you can't write like this. Don't think that, it isn't that hard, honest. Just think of something in your mind, see how it would run and just let it run. You will always be your worst critic, so don't let that stop you! I'm sure you are a talented writer!

**_Drac-First_**- I hope you got the links I emailed you with the explanations as to why I can't put 'adult' material on this site, which is a bother but oh well, I guess it is the price to pay.  I hope you enjoyed the story in its full form and if you had any problem, please email me, I'd be more then happy to help!

**_Toya's Gurl- _**Lol, I laughed so hard when I read this (and was on the phone at the same time) my friend thought I was insane. LOL. That was priceless. Sorry I left that hanging and I hope that you were pleased with the outcome (or as pleased as one can be when seeing a poor girl suffering….i guess you couldn't be. :-( Yes, Kag and Inu made up for now (come on, how long can Yash go on without messing something up?) so the car, huh? We'll see…  thank you so much for the reviews!

**_Dogdemon emiko_**- yes, soap opera much like being. Everyone loves Ryen and that elates me! I love Ryen's personality and have to write more for it, he's so much fun! Thank you so much for the wonderful thoughts and praise of the story!

**_Onnie_**- that was a great idea about the anonymous idea. I had no idea about that feature, I figured it was turned on. Well, it is now. thanks for the idea! I hope you're not upset with how it turns out, but that is still a ways down the road before we get there.

**_AnimeishDwarf_****_-_** being that you posted on mediaminer, I'm going to hope that you were able to find the website okay. Yes, powerman 5000 was one of my more favorite groups for a while but I haven't heard much from them lately. So yes, great group! Thanks for all the support and reviews!

**_Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf_****_- _**thanks for the reviews. Glad to see you are still following the story! it makes me smile that you are!

**_Blood-tainted soul-_** thank you so much for the wonderful praise. A thousand reviews? I hardly see that even on the best of writers. I am humbled by your praise, thank you so much! I'm glad that you find this to be one of your favorite stories. Thanks!

**_LukeShaehl_**- yes, there was a lot of plot potential that I found with the story. I took it into some dark places but really found so many different things I could do. In the show, Sesshoumaru is…uhh…probably somewhere over 400 years old, yes, according to the third movie. Yes, Sesshoumaru is a little out of character, as are a few others, but yeah. As for writing in Microsoft word, I do…but sometimes it just doesn't catch it nor do I. thank you so much for all your reviews and praise! I try hard at keeping the lines of the characters together and keeping them in their characterizations throughout the story. I took up the idea of changing the summary and hopefully it will work better. as for Rin and Sesshoumaru, yes cursed before but now I think Sesshiles might find it a blessing, seeing how they are now and how she is now. Yeah, I can't post lime or lemon content here so I have it at that I send people to but unfortunately won't allow full links on the site. That is what it was in reference to. as for Kagome being pregnant and Inuyasha's lack of caring, it will be explained soon enough.

**_Celerus Mortis_**- yes, Rin is changing Fluffules for the better? as it was stated in the beginning, Sessh can't hold up his stoic defense around her. and I talked to you about Yash and the pregnant kick, and I shall be writing that in soon enough to the story to explain it. (no, not her getting pregnant). Yes, the last episode he puts one shard in his sword and can't control it. it is tainted and calls out his demon side so Kagome runs across acid to grab onto him and purifies the jewel through him then gives him her power to help blast through the stone monsters body that they are trapped in. be careful though how liberally you give out spoilers, many people don't want to know until they see it. just put a warning label on it before hand and you'll be good.

**_Fluffy one- _**yeah, didn't get the email so I'm not sure about the topic, which only puts me at a more confused viewpoint. Thank you so much for praise. Don't worry about almost being done, there is a lot more coming! Yeah, there is a lot of angst between Kag and Inu, only because of how different yet similar they are.  Did I get you the links to the lemons? If not, let me know by emailing me or reviewing and I'll get it to you. Thanks for the praise, again!

**_Punk-CSI- girl_-** thanks for the praise. the letters and numbers were supposed to be a link that scrambled to reach the unedited parts of the story. if you want them, just email me or leave a review stating and I'll email it to you.

**_Addanc-TSC_********_Miroku's-World_****_, HellKeeper, KittyMay- _**Thank you all so much for your praise and continued reading of the story! it makes me smile that you guys care for the story!

And as always, thanks to all of my non-reviewing community for continuing to read!


	49. Figures

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 49 Figures

Kagome sat next to Sango, her eyes trained on InuYasha who was two seats behind her with Hiten and Bankotsu surrounding him like bodyguards. He hadn't said more then two words to her since he had got back to the cafeteria after talking with the boys. She couldn't fight off the gut feeling that these guys were bad news…no; she knew they were but she feared more as to what their influence over InuYasha was going to be. 'I have to trust him,' she decided with steel resolve. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily as Kenchi entered the room. The younger man took a seat at the front of the room and smiled out to the kids with an all-knowing grin, which could only mean one thing. Kagome reached out and grabbed Rin's hand and gave her a smile with a glint of anxiety in her eyes. She knew it meant the decision for the musical of the year had been made, and the musical was something that she had been looking forward to for months. It was a stupid thing to hold her hopes on; she knew that well, yet still…. The year before they had performed the American play _'A funny thing happened on the way to the Forum,_' and she, as well as Rin, had been two of the dancers…a part that was controversial to say the least. This year she was praying for a more…vocal…role.

Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru, whose lap she was currently residing in…with little given choice…and gave him a smile, mouthing the word 'musical'. Sesshoumaru merely corked an eyebrow at her. She sighed and shrugged at Kagome with a drastic roll of her eyes. 'As if Sesshoumaru would act…or sing…' she laughed into her hands at the mere thought…which only earned her a squeeze from the man of her dreams…and thoughts. She grinned like a kid on Christmas and turned the stare to Kagome, who was giggling at the same idea.

Kenchi licked his lips and glanced about the class then paused in confusion. After a moment, he nodded to no one. He stared to the three new faces and slowly started, "well, I see new faces out there today; Konichiwa and welcome. Might I ask you three to stand up?" he knew he was getting new students but to get three in one day was a little…different.

Silence filled the air as Bankotsu and Hiten glowered at InuYasha to see if the teacher actually expected them to do so and Sesshoumaru simply growled.

After a long moment of a very awkward silence, Kenchi cleared his throat and shifted his weight on the balls of his feet. "Right…okay…can I at least get names?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and coughed out, "can it, jiji, no one here gives a damn so shut your trap and let us vegetate."

Kenchi narrowed his eyes and looked to Hiten, "how about you son, are you going to be as difficult?"

Hiten shrugged and raised two fingers into the air, "I'm Hiten and that is Bankotsu and we really, really don't belong here." He turned his head to look at InuYasha and quickly added, "and neither does he."

Kenchi chuckled deeply and shook his head; "whatever you say." he then turned his attention to Sesshoumaru who had his face stuck the side of Rin's neck, choosing to find more interest in her then the teacher. With a rather deep grunt, he added, "excuse me…do you mind not doing that while you are here? Your name?"

Sesshoumaru pulled away from Rin, who was blushing, and glanced at Kenchi, "it is none of your concern. I am here to see to Rin's safety only, not to become some…choir boy." He narrowed his eyes, daring Kenchi to challenge him to his claim. When the teacher merely shook his head, Sesshoumaru returned his full attention to the girl in his lap.

Hiten grinned like a bobcat and piped up, "his name Sesshiles and when he grows up, he wants to be an asshole." There was very little laughter, mostly over fear of death, around the classroom.

Sesshoumaru turned very slowly to look over his left shoulder and give the boy a very hard stare.

Kenchi blinked a few times then shook his head. "Whatever you children say." he let out a deep sigh. 'They really let anyone in this school who flashes money anymore, don't they?' he cleared his throat and added, "So, on that note, we have finally chosen the musical for the school year."

Ayame took it upon herself to jump to her feet and clasp her hands in front of her chest in a rather pleading manner, her red pigtails flying with her sudden uprising, "please, Kenchi, say that we're doing Wicked©!"

Kenchi sighed heavily and shook his head no, "no, Ayame…we're not doing Wicked…that isn't even available for schools to perform yet." he gave the girl a apologetic smile as she frowned her way back to her seat and commented, "No, we are sticking to tradition."

Kagome groaned and slapped a hand to her face, calling out rather loudly, "if you tell me that we're doing a musical version of _Bamboo Cutter's Tale_, then I'm going to puke!"

Rin nodded in agreement and crossed her arms, "I just want to hear one word…just one…and I'll be happy." She bit her bottom lip waiting to hear the outcome.

Kenchi smiled at Rin, earning a deep growl from Sesshoumaru and nodded carefully, "I hope you are pleased then, Rin, because we are doing _Grease_."

A bout of different emotions flickered across the class from the happy hollers from the perfects and Kagome and Rin to the groans of the boys. Sango turned and grabbed Kagome's hands, "tell me you're going for the lead! Kagome, you would be a perfect Sandy!"

Kagome blushed and nodded, "you know the part I always wanted was Sandra Dee. You know that!" she laughed, obviously giddy over the announcement, and hit Sango in her shoulder, "you should so go out for Rizzo! That character is so you…besides for being a slut…." She gave the girl a rueful smile and batted her lashes at her a few times, "please Sango!"

Sango laughed and shrugged, looking to the floor, "you know I hate to sing in front of people…and being in a gymnasium in front of tons of them isn't my idea of fun."

An arm wrapped around Sango's shoulder and she relaxed her head knowing who it was. Miroku smiled and blinked twice, "I think you would be a stunning Rizzo…now tell me, what exactly is a Rizzo?"

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes, "Betty Rizzo…she is a loud tom boy who isn't afraid to get her hands dirty, who flirts like no tomorrow and can beat up guys."

Miroku seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before shrugging, "I don't know…maybe…sounds a little like you, Sango my sweet."

Sango elbowed him in the ribs and pulled away from him, "whatever. I don't know…kissing a guy on the stage isn't high on my…"  
Miroku leaned forward, holding his hand in back of her elbow and asked astutely, "and whom would she be kissing?" he couldn't help the anger that flashed through his eyes for a mere moment, soon replaced by the green eyed monster that always controlled his blood when it came to Sango.

Rin leaned forward and shrugged, "whoever plays Kenickie. He's Danny Zuko's right hand man." She spoke as if she expected the entire world to know the play by heart…as well as the characters. She blinked a few times at Miroku to see if he was only acting stupid then sighed when she saw how confused he really was.

Miroku stroked his chin for a moment, obviously contemplating the thought then shrugged, "I haven't been in a play since freshman year…maybe I should reinvent myself."

Sango laughed loudly and turned in her chair to stare at her boyfriend. "You, sing? Honestly, you sing? Since when? You haven't uttered a note in this class yet this year, nor since I can remember knowing you! You do not sing!"

Miroku pouted and put a hand on his chest, "Sango…your words sting. Just because I chose not to act like a performing monkey and not sing when told to, does not mean that I lack the ability to do so…I just chose not to."

InuYasha scoffed, over hearing the conversation and jumped over a chair in front of him to sit behind Kagome. Wrapping his arms loosely around her neck, he turned to Miroku, "keh, whatever you say letch."

Miroku glowered at the boy for a long moment, then stuck out his chin, "are we really going to talk about the christened stairwell in the gym? Honestly…you people call me the letch…"

InuYasha narrowed one eye at the boy before leaning down and kissing the side of Kagome's ear. "You're not mad at me, are you?" his voice was hardly above a meek whisper, making sure that no one around the pair, besides for his ignorant brother, heard.

Kagome craned her neck backwards to look at InuYasha with a rather puzzled expression. "Why would I be?"

InuYasha shrugged and kissed her cheek, "I don't know…you seem distant."

Kagome snapped her eyes open and raised an eyebrow, "_I_ seem distant? You haven't talked to me since you went outside with those…two." It was obvious she was seeking out the right word for the bumbling idiots, who were staring the group down at the moment. Kagome only rolled her eyes at Bankotsu's dark expression.

InuYasha shrugged and kissed her cheek again, "I'm sorry babe…it's just really weird to see them again…and being in school with them bring a whole new meaning to the word weird. It's like I am…" he paused and turned very slowly to look over his right shoulder, nearly bumping heads with Hiten, who was perched on a chair behind the hanyou. He blinked once then brought up his right hand and flicked the kid in the red teardrop tattoo he had on his forehead. "Back up, freak…way to close for my comfort."

Hiten rubbed his forehead and dropped from his crouch on the chair to sit on it. "Whatever…now why did you run away?"

Kagome blinked and looked around Inuyasha's side, "he does have other friends to attend to, you know."

Bankotsu dropped into the chair next to Hiten and crossed his arms, "yeah, I can see that…" he let a coy smile slide to his lips as he made a rather loud whipping sound, "collar right around the neck, right Yash?" he rolled his eyes and shoved a piece of gum into his mouth as he glowered at the kids in front of him.

Kagome blinked as InuYasha turned his attention towards Bankotsu. Kagome scoffed and pulled on Inuyasha's hand, redirecting his attention to her. "Don't pay attention to them…they'll go away if you ignore them."

Bankotsu cracked the gum in his mouth and faked two very loud laughs," ha fucking ha, bitch…go fuck yourself, how does that sound?"

InuYasha whirled around, putting his foot under the kid's chair, and pulled it out from under the human, sending Bankotsu sprawling backwards onto his back. "How bout you shut the fuck up before you lose those two buck teeth of yours, asshole!"

Hiten stood up wearily and placed himself between Bankotsu and InuYasha. "Enough, gents…let's just simmer down now and take care of this rationally. Now…apparently all the kiddies in this room are in some sort of shits and giggles over this fuckin play…also as obvious is the fact that Bankotsu and me don't give a flying fuck over it. Now, InuYasha, the question is…or should I say the demand is…to tell me that you're not really considering going out for this!"  
InuYasha laughed loudly and rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to Kagome. "Like I would…come on, can you really see me dancing? Fuck no I'm not trying out for that shit."

Kagome licked her lips as the smile fell away from her face, "But Yash…"

InuYasha crossed his arms and turned his eyes from the pleading girl, "no way…"

Kagome brought her hands to her chest as she honestly looked like she was about to cry, "But…"

InuYasha snapped his head back to look at her and paused. "Kagome…" he let out a deep sigh and walked around the row of chairs, his mind slowly beginning to panic. He could handle a hand to hand battle with a demon twice his size…he could take on guys with guns and weapons aimed for killing him…but he could not handle Kagome crying…if he had one weakness, that was it. And he would be damned if he would let her exploit him on it…let alone figure it out. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry baby, but I don't do the singing bit."

Bankotsu sat up, rubbing the small of his back, looking rather displeased with what he saw. With a deep sigh, he dug Inuyasha's grave a little deeper, "hey, you did the singing bit quite fabulously in the band with us…"

InuYasha growled, which only deepened when he felt Kagome freeze up in his arms. He immediately let her go and held up his two hands, "now before you go listening to that jack ass…"

"You were in a band?"

InuYasha looked to his right at the girl in his brother's lap. He held back the slur of insults that were building on his tongue for her annoying need to point out the obvious and shook his head slowly, "it wasn't like that…"

Hiten, catching onto Bankotsu's strategy, goaded InuYasha a little further, "yeah, he was…and he can play some killer drums as well as base guitar. The kid's pretty hard core when it…"

InuYasha reached out and smacked Hiten across the back of his head with a very loud growl, "shut your trap, bastard!" he turned back to Kagome who was staring at him with a rather icy glare and sighed deeply, "look, Kag…it was something I did when I was high…just fuckin around and shit. It's not like I've ever uttered a single note when I wasn't high…"

Kagome crossed her arms slowly, shaking her head at his words. 'Why doesn't that surprise me? He has a talent but again, his damn pride stands in the way of him actually using it. Baka!' she sighed and blinked once, "look, InuYasha, if you have a talent, which these guys are saying that you do…you should use it."

InuYasha kicked the chair next to him and growled, "Look, I really don't want to talk about this."

Rin leaned back on the chair, resting her head on her elbows and cautiously asked, "why not?"

InuYasha snapped his head towards her and barked, "Just shut the fuck up over it, all right?"

Instantly Sesshoumaru hissed back, "watch that filthy jaw of yours, hanyou, or I'll break it."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "you've been offering to break a number of my bones lately Sessh. Maybe you should become a fucking chiropractor or something like that."  
Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to Kagome, "InuYasha chooses not to sing because…"

InuYasha turned slowly towards his brother, looking out at him from under his bangs, "asshole…drop it…"

Sesshoumaru continued on with his sentence, speaking over InuYasha, "…For some god forsaken reason, it reminds him of his mother."

InuYasha bit the inside of his cheek and turned on his heels. He grabbed his book bag and yelled, "Like you would ever fuckin understand, bastard."

Kagome gasped and ran after the hanyou, grabbing him by his arm at the door. She let out a sigh as she tried to pull him back towards her, "please, InuYasha…don't go…talk to me…what's wrong?"

InuYasha gave into her wishes and paused mid step to stare at Kagome blankly. "You heard him…that's what's wrong…"

Kagome swallowed hard and gave him a small frown, "so what if I heard him…"

InuYasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "don't you get it, Kagome…it's not that you heard him…that's not what I meant. What he said…what you heard…that's what's wrong. This is completely the wrong class for me…I won't sing, I just won't…"

Kagome grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, then kissed his knuckles, "because you think it reminds you of your mother?"

InuYasha watched Kagome carefully as her lips connected with his flesh and he sighed. "Yeah…it does remind me of her, and it's not a good thing."  
Kagome's frown deepened as she leaned back against the wall, resting her head on his shoulder blade, "why…why is it bad?"

InuYasha swallowed hard and looked to the ground, "she used to sing to me…when I was little. She would sing to me when I couldn't sleep…when I would get scared…" he let his words drift off as he shook his head slowly. "Fuck it, it doesn't matter…" the pain that marred his face was an obvious sign of his reluctance to even think about his mother, let alone talk about her. anger and pain raged like a torrent storm in his eyes as he stared holes into the ground.

Kagome felt her eyes filling with tears for those unshed by the boy in front of her. This was only the first glimpse of pain that he had ever shown her when it came to his mother, and she had a feeling it was just scratching the iceberg. Truth be told, she knew nothing about his mother…or his life before Kyushu. And every day she was learning something new about that as well. She rested her cheek on his chest and muttered, "It does matter…it matters to me…"

InuYasha scoffed and pulled away from her, "well I ain't speaking about it…. ain't no used to talking about the dead."

Kagome took a step towards him and held out her hand, "come on…maybe talking about it can help…maybe getting back into singing will help you honor her memory…"

InuYasha smacked away her hand as Bankotsu's words rung like a crystal bell in his mind. _'No, it's called pussy-whipped. I took you into my gang…I made you my fucking brother and you ditch us for some chick who has you under her thumb.'_ InuYasha swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat as he backpedaled away from Kagome. "Look…I don't give a rat's ass what you think would be best for me, Princess…." He threw up both hands when she reached for him with a look of frustration on his face, "just drop it, okay Kagome…I'm not trying out for this _damned_ musical so don't even _fucking_ as me to."

Kagome recoiled back as if his words had burnt her. She blinked twice, obvious hurt playing over her face before she sniffed once, "fine…" she snorted and looked away, crossing her arms in front of her body, "but I'm still going out for the lead…and you can't stop me."

InuYasha held out one hand towards Kenchi and made a face, "go ahead, I'm not gonna try. It's great that you want to do this…I ain't gonna stop ya."

Kagome blinked and then shrugged, knowing full well that he was going to blow up in T minus three seconds, "fine…I'll just have to find someone else to play my boyfriend." She watched his face darken and thought to herself with mild amusement, 'Huston, we have lift-off'

InuYasha took a step towards Kagome, a look of absolute jealousy shading his eyes. "You're what now?"

Kagome shrugged and gave him a stoic stare thought her eyes were swirling with anger, "my boyfriend…you know, the other lead of the play…Danny Zuko. Him and Sandra Dee are a real hot couple on stage…" she gave him a small sarcastic smile and quickly added, "but since you don't care about that…I guess I will be making out with some other guy on stage then."

InuYasha nearly boiled over with rage. He grabbed Kagome's wrist as she moved to walk away and turned her to face him, his amber eyes flaring into hers, "the fuck you will! You aren't making out with anyone on stage, got it!"

Kagome tried to tug away from InuYasha then groaned when he tightened his hold. Staring him as calmly as she could into his eyes, she uttered, "let me go, Yash. You just said it yourself that you weren't going to try to stop me."

InuYasha scoffed and pulled her to his chest. "You didn't inform me that you would be making out with some other guy…"

Kagome blinked then gave him a small smile, "so does that mean you'll try out?"

InuYasha laughed bitterly, "the fuck I will…it means that you shit out of luck on the play…you are not going to kiss some other fool up there on that stage."

Kagome's jaw slacked open and she let out a loud huff. "You can't stop me…"

InuYasha felt the side of his lips twitch up in a small smirk, brought about by her untamed dare, "you want to bet?"

Kagome attempted to pull away from InuYasha again, but grimaced as he pulled her harder into his chest, crushing her into his frame. "Let me go. Now!"

InuYasha leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, his eyes demanding obedience from his wench. "You're not going out for this play."

"Oh yes she is."

InuYasha glanced up to find Sango and Rin standing in front of him, their arms crossed defensively over their chests looking rather peeved. He sneered at them then looked towards Miroku and Sesshoumaru who were standing idly by watching the show, "claim your wenches before I have to put them into their places."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and growled, "watch your tongue, baka."

InuYasha glowered at the boy, "or what, you'll break that too?"

Kagome used the moment of distraction to pull away from InuYasha and cross her arms as well, joining her friends with a set scowl. "I'm joining the play…it's up to you whether or not you do as well."

InuYasha shook his head once, pushing himself off of the wall to stare down at Kagome, "you're one manipulative little bitch, you know that Princess?"

Kagome snapped back just as fast, "and you're an asshole, what's your point?"

InuYasha seemed like he was ready to explode at her…but he simply shook his head and grabbed his book bag. "Fuck this." he took two giant steps to the door and slammed it behind him.

Kagome winced at the door and fought back her tears. She turned to watch Bankotsu and Hiten go after the furious boy with a damned near demonic glare on her face. Only after they were gone did she let out a loud curse. "Those guys are assholes!" she took a deep breath and turned to look at Sesshoumaru, "please tell me you can get rid of them!"

Sesshoumaru blinked then wrapped his arms around Rin as she found her way to nestle against his chest. He blinked once then sighed loudly, "I cannot force people to vacate this city, no…but I can try to beat some sense into my baka brother…though that has failed miserably in the past."

Kagome blinked angrily as her lips formed a thin white line darting across her tan face. "Why…why is he being such a jerk?"

Miroku creased his brows and brought a hand to his chin. "Because he is trying to fit two conflicting personalities into his mind." He blinked when Kagome threw him a hostile glare and gave her a small smile, "think of it, Kagome; InuYasha was a drugged out gang-banger back in Kyushu. I'm willing to bet that he is a pussycat now compared to how he used to be. Yet with Bankotsu and Hiten suddenly appearing here, now, he's confused and his mind is turning. It's like not being sure what way is up."

Kagome closed her eyes and brought her hands up to her face. Rubbing her eyes, she cried out, "He is _so_ frustrating!"

Rin put a hand on her friend's shoulder and offered her a small smile. "Kagome…you're still going to try out for the play, right?"

Kagome paused for a moment then nodded furiously, "he can't keep me from doing what I want to. Just like how I wouldn't keep him from what he wants…" she made a face and looked to the ground. 'But aren't I?'

InuYasha settled himself on Rin's hood and put his head into his hands. He let out a loud growl of frustration then pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He stared at the box for a long moment before pulling one out and shoving it into his mouth. He patted down his pockets for his lighter then dramatically rolled his eyes. "Fucking wonderful…"

A flame danced in front of his eyes in a second, lighting up the stick in the boy's mouth. A metal clip snuffed out the light as Bankotsu snapped the lighter shut and leaned down against the Porsche. Both boys sat for a moment in silence, soaking in the toxic fumes and wallowing in the dismal rainy day. After a long moment, Bankotsu rubbed the back of his neck and commented, "you know…this place ain't so bad."

InuYasha nodded and took a long drag of the cigarette. "It really isn't…I mean, it ain't all bad."

Bankotsu shrugged and pulled a joint out of his back pocket. Taking a deep breath, he lit up and stared out at the bland side of the school. "Dude…you really need to get the hell out of here. You've become soft."

InuYasha blinked and exhaled. "You can say that all you want…but you really don't know shit."

Bankotsu pinched the joint between two fingers and stared at InuYasha for a moment then huffed, "I know that you've become soft."

InuYasha jumped off the hood and walked up to Bank, looking eye to eye with the boy. Anger slowly began seeping into his amber eyes as he glared at the other boy. He let out a deep cloud of smoke into the kids face and seethed, "do you really want to start something, Bank…cause you know I'll finish it."

Bankotsu shoved Inuyasha's shoulders playfully and rolled his eyes, "calm down, Yash...don't get your panties in a knot." He inhaled off the roach and sighed happily, "look, ain't nothing bad about bein' soft…unless you're me…but its cool, you can just go off and do your own thing, forget about who you used to be, it's cool, I gotcha."

InuYasha curled his right hand into a fist and shook his head slowly, "don't let that weed impair your judgment cause you know I'll put you face first into the ground either way." he growled as he flicked the butt to the ground and squashed it under his heel. "Look, I ain't soft…I ain't gonna get soft…"

Bankotsu shrugged and nodded towards the school, "that bitch got you so wrapped around her finger, it ain't even funny…but I ain't gonna harass you about that. I'm just gonna let it slide. If you love the bitch, then I'll let it go…I'm just saying…."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and spat back, "you want to know what, Bank? I do love her…I am in love with her…and if that makes me soft, fine...so be it, but I can still kick your ass into next week…and if you want me to, you know I'd be more then happy to."

Bankotsu sniffed then held out the joint towards his friend. "I bet she is controlling you enough to keep you away from your first love. Come on…"

InuYasha smacked away Bankotsu's hand and turned his back to the boy with a small frown, "no…I chose to quit that shit and I promised her on my own I wouldn't do it anymore…I'm done with that shit."

Bankotsu shook his head and finished off the joint. Dropping it to the ground, he ended its life and sighed heavily at the other boy. "See, soft. The Yash I know would never pass up a joint."

InuYasha grabbed his backpack and stared off towards the school for a long moment before letting a very small smile grace his face, "the Yash you knew would never have fallen in love either." He looked over his shoulder at Bankotsu and shrugged, "you should try to clean up your act…you could go somewhere, you know that?"

Bankotsu looked to his left, avoiding the hanyou's gaze and muttered, "I could also keel over and retch out my lunch, but I think I'll pass…"

InuYasha shrugged and walked towards the school, "I got a girl to find."

Bankotsu watched InuYasha walk off then kicked the tire of Rin's car. "Son of a bitch…this is gonna be tougher then I first thought." He glanced around and sighed as he caught Hiten sitting in the bleachers watching the freshman girl's in their gym class. Stalking off towards that side of the lot, he screamed out, "Yo, pervert…come here…"

Rin pulled a black binder out of her locker and slammed the door shut. She turned and bumped straight into the solid chest that had been following her around the school like a lost puppy. With a giant sigh, she pulled back and glanced up at the handsome devil. "Hey baby…"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin and gently swiped a piece of her raven hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. "Rin?"

Rin frowned and wrapped her arms around her body, placing her book bag on the floor. She shifted her weight and blinked once. "I…look, I love you. You know that right?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl emotionless, though his eyes told a different story. Rin could see the response to her comment in his eyes, and without trying; she could see the adoration swirling in the depths of his soul.

Rin gave him a small smile and placed her hands to his chest. With a rather seductive smile, she breathed up to him, "I. Need. My. Space."

Sesshoumaru let his emotions slip to form a scowl on his perfect lips. "Rin."

Rin sighed heavily and shoved her back against the lockers. "Sesshoumaru, I love you baby but I can't have you following me around all day. Yes, I love spending time with you but this…you being right there when I turn around…it drives me crazy!"

Sesshoumaru blinked and let out a short sigh. "I'm stopping at the bathroom then we are going home." He seemed like he was near ordering her to follow him but he relented. With a sigh, he turned slowly from the girl, "wait out here…if there is any trouble, come get me."

Rin nodded and looked to the advertisement for the play that she and Kagome spent the period hanging up around the school. Tryouts were Thursday and Friday after school…all kids were encouraged to go out for it…thought it was mostly known school wide that the lead would go to Kagome this year. She deserved it the year before but they were lacked for dancers and with her skills…there wasn't a question over it. Rin sighed as Sesshoumaru disappeared into the men's room. She leaned against the wall and rolled her eyes. She wanted to be in the play…she actually wouldn't have minded being a lead but…. She closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek from continuing with her train of thought; she would be happy playing Frenchie, the role fit her personality. She would have her time in the spotlight…even if it weren't her own solo. Maybe the following year she would go for a better part. This year…the spot light belonged to Kagome. 'It's the least I can do for the whole mess.' She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 'It's my fault that she got so involved with Naraku. If he had….' She forced down the bile in the back of her throat that rose over that idea. 'I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.' It was hard enough for her to close her eyes without seeing those devilish red coals staring at her…staring through her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'He is behind bars where he can't hurt me. His lackeys are falling apart and hence feel the need to come after me and my friends to get us to back off…which must mean that he really is up shits creek.'

She felt her lips twist to a very small smile before it fell from her face completely. She swallowed hard and turned to her right slowly, feeling absolutely sure that there was someone standing there staring at her. It was the same feeling she had the night before in the foyer of the mansion. Her eyes widened as she turned to find herself alone in the vacant hallway. She swallowed again as she wrapped her arms around herself. 'Why am I feeling this way? Am I just being paranoid?' her eyes widened as she felt a bought of hot air graze the hairs on the back of her neck, as if someone was standing behind her breathing down her back. She snapped back around to her left, raising her hands up to rabbit punch whoever dared to fuck with her. Finding another vacant spot, she sniffed and her eyes locked onto the boy's bathroom. 'I should get Sesshoumaru…' she took a step towards the room and froze. The stupidest of ideas crawled through her brain as she fought with herself. 'If I tell him that the one time of the day he chose to leave me alone that I freaked out, he'll throw a fit and I'll never get any personal time.' she put her hand to the door then recoiled it as if it had burnt her.

'No…I can stick this out. It's just my imagination…I'm fine…no one is here.' She took a deep breath and backed away from the door and leaned back against the lockers. Taking very deep breaths, she focused her eyes straight ahead as the feeling assailed her again. This time it was near overwhelming. The feeling was of someone standing next to her, his arms laced around her hips. She took a deep breath, her eyes never wavering from the bathroom door. 'It's just in my mind, it's just in my mind!' she cringed as she felt the breath on top part of her ear. She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes as images surged through her brain of all the times Naraku had touched her much like this…even here in this school. She bit back to forceful need to vomit and screwed her eyes shut. 'What is going on…why…why am I feeling this way? Why me…after all of this shit, why now?'

Another hot gust of wind crossed her right cheek, and she felt something graze her skin. Goosebumps immediately flushed over her body as the tears finally leaked from her eyes. It was like a howl of the wind…a word carried in a lethargic tone that ravished any small bit of her sanity that she so desperately clung to. "…Rin…"

Her eyes snapped open with the rationalization of whom the voice belonged to. It was a voice that haunted her dreams, that called to her at all times of the day…daring her to unlock that sealed closet in her mind…daring her to remember. It was a voice that had driven her to the brink of insanity and laughed at her as pieces of her died with the rising of each sun. Naraku. She turned with the most amount of fury she could she shoved at where all the sources of this assault was coming from and her hands collided with a figure. "No!" she didn't know how loud she screamed until she was still hearing her echo halfway down the hallway as she ran. She wasn't quite sure when she had begun running but it was in the split millisecond that she felt her hands collide with the monster that had been beside her and when she wrenched her hand free from what had been holding her. Everything was like a blur…blips of color that hurt her eyes and hazes of movement around her. She pushed through it all, never once daring to look over her shoulder. 'How did he get out? Damnit, why is he stalking me?' she hadn't seen Naraku's face but she didn't need to…she felt his presence and she heard his voice. That was enough to force all of her memories to the surface of her brain. All the nights she was that close to him…all the nights that she begged for that voice to disappear and never return…all the times she felt his grimy hands on her body, his breath on her neck. She felt the tears running down her cheeks as she tore down the high school's hallways. Her body was trembling with each step and it took all of her power to keep from crawling up into a ball and begging to die on that step. 'Why didn't I run to get Sesshoumaru? Why didn't I take the two steps to get to a place where I would be safe? He would protect me?' she turned a corner and smacked into a solid figure, catapulting herself backwards and crashing hard to the floor on her back. Instant tears of pain joined those of fear that covered her face, running her black mascara down her face in thin lines. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed bloody murder. She turned her head to her left shoulder, bracing herself for something to hit her…he always struck out when she….

A hand grazed her cheek and a completely dumbfounded voice broke the sobs that racked the young girl. "R…Rin…Rin what's wrong?"

Rin turned her head slightly, though still cowering in her arms, to find a set of worried blue eyes staring at her in absolute shock. Instantly she launched herself at her former boyfriend, hugging his waist for all she was worth. Her knuckles turned white from the pressure she applied to the wolf demon. "Oh Kouga…thank god…"

Kouga stared down at the girl for a moment before very slowly and cautiously placing a hand on the middle of her back. He knew he could fuck around with InuYasha and possibly kick the shit out of the hanyou but messing with Sesshoumaru and what was his, '…no thank you,' he thought as he stared down at Rin with worry etched across his face. Yet that wasn't enough to make him not worry about her. "Rin…what happened? Are you okay?"

Rin hiccupped as she buried her face into Kouga's chest. "Na…Nara…" she panted for a moment, trying to catch her breath and settle down her tears. She knew she already had once panic attack due to that asshole and she had no intention of falling into another. She let out a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.  
Kouga growled darkly as he pried himself away from Rin. Grabbing her by her shoulders, he hunched over and gently cupped her chin in his hands. "What happened Rin?" rationalization of what she was trying to say washed over him and his eyes darkened. "Is Naraku here? Did he hurt you again?" he cringed as the word 'again' left his mouth. To say he felt like the biggest jackass in the world over his ignorance of the situation was an understatement. When he found out that Naraku had raped Rin…the girl who he used to be in love with, he was ready to draw blood. Unfortunately, by that time, Naraku was already behind bars. A part of him had been afraid to face Rin after finding out the truth. He had dated her for a year and two months and never knew…he never once figured it out. She had broken up with him over six months ago but still…Naraku had touched what was his, and he never knew. He stared down at Rin then gently traced her cheek, wiping away some of her fallen tears. "What happened?"

Rin swallowed hard and stuttered, "I was waiting…for Sesshoumaru…and he…he…I think that he's in the school…."

Kouga narrowed his eyes as adrenalines rushed through his veins. If that bastard was stupid enough to step foot into his territory, he was asking to be killed. A logical part of Kouga's brain screamed that Naraku wasn't that stupid, but as always, passion presided over ration.

"Who's in the fucking school?"

Kouga snapped his head around towards the sound of the voice and groaned, "Inu-Kurro, ain't you dead yet?"

InuYasha dropped his bag and completely let what Kouga said slide when he saw Rin's tear stained face. To say he disliked Rin was a flat lie…to say that he tolerated her was a lot better of a description. And to see her in her present state ripped at something inside of him. He threw down his book bag and was at Rin's side in a second. He looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt. "What happened Rin? Where's Sesshoumaru?" he knew instantly something wasn't right with the absence of her bodyguard.

In a second, InuYasha found himself suspended two feet in the air, his breath being cut short of his lungs, with a hand wrapped around his neck. He widened his eyes and bucked against the grasp. He rolled his eyes and stopped struggling when he caught a glimpse of a scruff of silver hair. He muttered out, "there he is." it only took a millisecond for his face to meet the brick wall.

Sesshoumaru threw aside his brother and instantly Kouga backed away from Rin, his hands both up in the air and fear etched across his face. Sesshoumaru shoved his way past the wolf demon and dropped to his knees in front of Rin. He cursed himself silently as he gently wiped away the tears from her face with one finger. 'I should have made her come with me.' he cringed as she threw herself into his chest with a loud sob and closed his eyes. 'Damnit…why did I leave her by herself?' he looked over his shoulder at the other two boys, more so at his brother then Kouga. "What happened?"

InuYasha and Kouga exchanged glances and InuYasha ventured, "fuck if I know, I came in to find Kagome and ran into Rin crying into Kouga's chest."

Kouga's eyes doubled in size as he waved his hands in front of his body rapidly, shaking his head just as fast. "It's not like that…honest! She ran into me…literally…heading down from the gym and was hysterical. I was trying to figure it out when mutt-face showed up! Honest, I didn't touch her!"

Sesshoumaru blinked then looked back to Rin. "Rin…"

Rin sniffed and pulled back, fear playing across her eyes and clung onto her words, "Naraku is in the school!"

InuYasha and Kouga both growled and jumped to their guard. Both began ranting very similar threats of the hanyou's life until Sesshoumaru roared, "enough!" both boys immediately shut up and glanced back to the older demon.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and looked down at Rin. He blinked and very carefully chose his words, "Rin…I do not believe Naraku is here, in the school."  
Rin shook her head, tears returning to her eyes as she choked out, "Please, Sesshoumaru…I know you think I must be insane after last night, but please…I know what I heard and felt…he's here…and he's after us!"

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and wrapped his arms around Rin. With each of her sobs, a piece inside of him broke in utter desperation, and fueled his rage towards the disgusting hanyou that was sitting in prison at that very moment. "Rin…he is not here. I would have smelled him."

Rin shook her head, crying harder, "I know he is…I heard him! Please Sesshoumaru, believe me!"

Sesshoumaru winced and lowered his lips to her forehead. He lifted his eyes to stare at Kouga and InuYasha, mentally telling them to keep their traps shut. His voice trembled in frustration over a few words, yet still remained eerily emotionless. "Rin…it's not that I don't believe you, but trust me when I say that he is not here." He kissed her head again and ventured, "Rin…you didn't…"

Rin pulled away from Sesshoumaru and crossed her arms over her body. "I know what I saw, Sesshoumaru! God, if you don't believe, fine, but don't treat me like a child! I'm not going insane…he's following me and trying to destroy me! Just…" she bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "it you don't believe me then leave me be…"

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a moment before calling over to his brother, "check the school…see if you can find any sign of that filth."

InuYasha nodded and Kouga threw in, "I'll help." Both boys were gone in an instant, glad to be away from the mess that was developing.

Sesshoumaru waited until the boys were gone from hearing range before enveloping Rin once again in his arms. "Rin, before…what did you see?"

Rin swallowed hard and cringed, "I saw…well… I didn't see, but I know! I know that Naraku was there! I felt his breath on me…I felt his hands…he was right next to me! I hit him…I hit him and ran."

Sesshoumaru sighed and ran one hand over his face, while holding onto her waist with the other. "Rin…you didn't hit Naraku…"

Rin nodded swiftly, again trying to pull away from Sesshoumaru, "I did! I know I did! I swung and ran! I should have come to find you…I should have run into the bathroom…but I just ran off! I'm sorry…I should have come to find you! I'm sorry!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed both of her shoulders and gave her a hard shake. She stopped crying with the sudden jolt and stared up at the lord in shock. His eyes hardened and his voice deepened with anger as he nearly yelled, "stop apologizing right now, Rin. There is _nothing_, not a _damned_ thing, for _you_ to be sorry over." He closed his eyes as she hiccupped out a sob and pulled her back into his chest. Not daring to glance down at the look of fright on her face, he softened his tone, "Rin, I came out of the bathroom to find you completely panicking. I called your name when I reached your side and you flipped out and decked me in the jaw. I wasn't ready for it and before I could call to you, you took off like a bat out of hell."

Rin gasped into his shirt and pulled back, her eyes traveling up to really look at his face for the first time that he got to her side. He had a very faint but darkening red mark on the right side of his jawbone. She put her hands to her mouth and pulled away from him, her eyes widening in absolute shock. "I…I…" she looked down to the floor and shook her head, muttering, "I hit you…I thought you were…and I hit you…" her head snapped up to Sesshoumaru and she practically ran to his side, reaching up to gently trace the bruise, "I'm so sorry baby…dear god what did I do? Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her overbearing concern over such a small wound that would be gone in an hour. He captured her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingertips and answered, "I'm fine, Rin…you hit like a girl."

Rin snorted a response and then hugged him. "I'm sorry…I don't know what's wrong with me…" she closed her eyes as another tear slid down her face, "what's wrong with me?"

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head and pulled her against him then rested his cheek against the crown of her forehead. "Nothing is wrong with you Rin…"

Rin gasped and shook her head, then pushed at his shoulders with her hands. "Let me go…let me _go_!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened in pain as he forced himself to abide by her wishes. He looked down at the girl he loved…the girl who he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and his heart broke. She looked so lost…so broken…that it made his heart bleed. He held out a hand to her and she pulled away from him, flinching at the mere thought of contact.

"Don't touch me, Sesshoumaru…I'm like acid. Every thing that I fucking touch is hurt by me." her eyes locked onto his and she whispered while backing up two steps, "not you…I can't hurt you…I won't allow myself to hurt you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he attempted to reach out to her again. "Rin…"

"No! Don't touch me! God, you deserve someone so much better then me! Someone who doesn't see shit…someone who can tell the difference between reality and illusion! Someone who isn't fucking tainted by filth! That's all I am, Sesshoumaru…someone's old toy! Just…just go home and leave me alone! You deserve so much more! I'm sorry…I'm sorry I got you into this and I'm sorry that I wasted your time." a sob wracked her body as she pulled away and her voice dropped to a tiny whisper, "I'm sorry…" she turned on her heals and fled down the hallway, slamming her way out of the school doors.

Sesshoumaru stood still for a moment, his breath leaving his body in rugged gasps. What she said…the words that had left Rin's mouth hit a nerve inside of him. He felt like his heart was being ripped out of his body as he watched the young girl flee and yet was unable to move. A part of him wanted to break down and cry…how could she say such things about herself? Then a much larger part of him took over; a part that was angry…a part that was furious with her and her words. 'How dare she say such things? Is she such an idiot that she cannot see how much I love her?' he snorted and willed himself to move…he had to go after her and force her to see it his way. Then he needed to get her help.

Rin ran until her legs wouldn't carry her any further. The pouring rain had long soaked through her clothes, leaving her freezing cold and alone. She ran down the dirt road that her, Kagome and Sango had found their freshman year that was across from the school. It led to a park on the other side of the block, a park that she hadn't been to in years. Pushing her way through the brushes and growth, she finally emerged on the far side of the abandoned park. A torrent stream that was more of a runoff lined the back entrance to the park, secluded from the children's play area by a fence that Kagome and her had climbed over many times. Yet the runoff was normally empty… it didn't matter, she would still be able to clear the five-foot gully. She didn't give herself that much time to run…she just kind of sped up her pace. Her words from earlier haunted each step in the mushy dirt; splat…'I just told Sesshoumaru to leave me alone,' …splat… 'He's not coming…he won't follow me after I told him that…I ripped his heart out and threw it back to him.' …Splat… 'Why would he want me? What can I offer him?' she cringed as she took the final step and leapt from her side of the embankment. Landing on the other, she fell to her left knee with a grimace and blinked at the sudden pang that rang through her body. She gritted her teeth as she connected with the earth and slammed her right hand into the soft ground. A blinding pain overwhelmed her as she looked down to see red mixing with the earth beneath her. She took the moment to notice that she had slit open her pants at her knee level and apparently had cut herself on something. She stood, very wearily, to see that she had slit open her knee on a broken tree stump. She bent it, making sure she hadn't broken it and closed her eyes. 'Shit that hurts!' she looked up, through the pouring rain into the park she had so strived to reach. A fresh batch of tears began to flow from her eyes as she took a step towards the fence. Then it happened.

Sesshoumaru pushed his way through the thick undergrowth of the trail that he could just about smell Rin's scent on. Even though he had only paused for two minutes to let her get ahead, her scent was nearly gone in the heavy rain. He paused as a look of dread besieged his face. Sniffing the air again, his eyes widened as he picked up his pace. He could smell her blood…and there was a lot. 'If she's hurt…because I hesitated…I will never forgive myself. Rin…why would she say such things? What is going through her head? That baka! How could she…how dare she think that I would think her tainted! How could she look me in the eye and say such a thing?' another part of his mind countered the balance of his Id and demanded his attention. 'She is hurt…she doesn't understand what is going on and she is losing her sanity! She sees herself as being tainted by that bastard…she thinks you see it as well. She is projecting her own fears onto you and claming them as motives to push herself into isolation. You cannot let her go…you have to find her and fast before she does something stupid. She is your soul mate…your mate. You must protect your mate!" Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as a branch snapped towards him, narrowly missing smacking him in the nose. He could feel his Youkai blood riling up in anger and irritation. 'How dare she think that I would care about that!' He wanted to put his hands to his head as so many thoughts whirled through him…splitting him into two different entities. Reason versus passion raged through his mind. One side knowing what pain she was feeling…knowing how she was suffering and feeling inadequate to help her. His other side, his demon blood, demanded her obedience and called for him to make her see otherwise…to know that he still loved her. He glanced at his clawless hands and growled in annoyance. 'This is not helping.' With a wave of his hand, he allowed his concealment charm drop. His silver hair stuck in wet clumps around the maroon stripes that suddenly graced his cheeks. He finally came to an opening and he paused mid-step, his mouth slacking in a warning. Rin was latching onto a fence on the other side of the river, seemingly intent on pulling herself over it. Before he could move a step, her hand on the fence slipped. She fell backwards, over the edge of the hill and into the ravine. It was slow motion, watching her disappear into the dreadful rapids of the surging stream. Sesshoumaru kicked himself into gear and flung himself into the water behind her. It took him only a second to grab her tiny body and wrap her under one arm. Grabbing onto a branch of a fallen tree, Sesshoumaru tugged both of them to the edge of the stream. He placed Rin up on the ground, who was sputtering and coughing out water, and then pulled himself from the stream. He sat back on the ground, completely soaked and now covered in dirt and debris from the stream. He glanced to his right to find Rin heaving, trying to catch her breath. He let out a cough, spit out a mouthful of water, then grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "Baka."

Rin instantly curled around Sesshoumaru, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. She could feel her chest constricting and it ached from how winded she was. 'He saved me…he came after me and saved me yet again…from myself.' She chocked down another sob and lifted her gray eyes to meet his calm amber ones. 'He seems so put together…we almost died and yet…he seems so…' she blinked as his fingers wiped away her tears. "Why?" her voice was so rasp it honestly startled her.

Sesshoumaru answered without pause, "Because I love you. I don't care what happened Rin…I know what happened and I know you are not to blame. You are not dirty…you are not tainted. You were used…you were hurt…and you are now hurting yourself. I love you Rin…you need to understand that."

Rin sucked down her tears for a moment while she shook her head and tried to pull herself from his grasp. Twice today she had managed to break the great tai-youkai's hold on her…she had managed to get away from him. She now realized that those two times were mere slips…very rare flaws in his persona. It was two times that she had caught him off guard. As he tightened his hold on her, she realized with some certainty that she would never be able to get away from him…never be able to scare him off. And that calmed her down…that comforted her. She swallowed hard and coughed out, "why…why do you want something used? You don't know, Sesshoumaru…you don't know what he did to me! No one does! You don't know what he made me do!"

Sesshoumaru hugged her into his chest, nullifying her urge to fight him, and calmly stated, no matter the pain that her words stabbed into his heart, "it does not matter. I don't care what he made you do. What I care about is ripping him limb from limb for daring to touch you. What I care about is the fact that he hurt you! What I care about, Rin is that I love you."

Rin pulled back and slapped Sesshoumaru, open palm, across his face. That was unexpected. But this time his grasp on her didn't loosen, instead his hands tightened around her arms as she fell into another fit of sobs. "You don't know…you shouldn't have to know! You don't love me, you can't!"

Sesshoumaru hissed back, turning his head to stare down at the shivering girl in his arms, "Rin, stop speaking!" the tone in his voice left no room for question, no room for defiance. Instantly, the young girl snapped her mouth shut and cowered into the lord's arms. He grabbed her chin roughly with his right hand and stared into her broken gray eyes, "hear me now Rin. Don't you dare ever presume you know what I want and what I don't want…what I can do and what I cannot do." he let go of her chin and kissed her, his lips gently soothing her horrors and heartbreak…trying from those two appendages to reach her heart to heal what that bastard had done to her. As he pulled away, he felt another round of sobs overwhelm the young girl's body and he wrapped her in his arms and stood slowly, carrying her bridal style. He stared down at her, watching as she closed her eyes and curled as close as humanly possible into his soaking wet body. 'I will get her the help she needs…that is without question.' He bent his knees and jumped over the gully, and using his inhuman strength, he raced back towards the school…to get out of the rain…to get her out of the rain that had plagued her life for six long months.

Okay, so yeah, I know, a little dark and really sad…but now it gets better, right? He can get her help……


	50. Dark illusions

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 50 

Wow…fifty chapters…I just want to thank ya'll for putting up with me this long…hopefully you will all continue reading. Thanks again to all of you for your continuous support and wonderful praise. I love you all.

'

InuYasha ran past the chorus room, slowly beginning to understand what Sesshoumaru had been trying to tell Rin. There was no scent of Naraku in the school at all. It took InuYasha a moment but he was starting to see that Rin wasn't in the best of mind sets at the current moment. 'is she losing it,' he thought with a grimace, 'I guess I would too…if I were her. I guess it's like leaving an imprint after something is gone…it's still there even though the weight isn't. His presence is still in her mind even though he's behind bars. Bastard…he really fucked her up.' he clenched his fist, feeling slightly ashamed of himself for a momentary praise to the Kami's that Kagome wasn't burdened like that. 'If that bastard even thought of stepping foot in this school again…I would end his life, not a damn question about it.' He paused, his eyes locking onto Kagome's back, who was standing with Sango and Kenchi at the bottom of the chorus room. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe, watching his girlfriend walk about the room, obviously ranting and raving about something. 'She's probably pissed at me.' He ran a hand over his face and shoved his hair behind his shoulder. 'I really am fucking this up again, aren't I? Damn Bankotsu and Hiten for showing up. I…I know I've changed…I know I'm not the same guy who used to run with them. I'm happy…I think…this way. I know I love Kagome…I know I love being with her and spending time with her. I love holding her….' he sighed again and rolled his eyes. 'She doesn't understand what's going on in my head. If I tell her, though, that I want to hang out with the guys…that I want to be friends with Bank and Hit again…she'll flip. She'll think I want to do drugs and get drunk every day…like how I used to be.'

A very small voice in the back of his mind took the free moment to stab at the wound that refused to seal, 'but don't you? Tell me that you didn't want to grab that joint from Bankotsu and forget what's happened. It's been nearly three weeks since you were high and you have so much stress on your mind. What does it matter what a stupid bitch thinks…'

InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed heavily. 'No…I will not go back to that stuff. I…I can't. I promised Kagome that I would stop.'

The voice spoke up again, suddenly taking on Bankotsu's voice, adding to the chills that were running up and down Inuyasha's spine. 'Manipulative. She is making you stop what you want…but she wouldn't even consider not going out for the play. You sacrifice for her and what does she do for you? Nothing. She won't even stand up to her mother for you.'

InuYasha blinked and growled in a hushed tone. 'Great, she has me fucking arguing with myself now. I swear she is going to be the death of me.' he was ready to stab himself in the ear with a q-tip to make the arguing stop when he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand grazed his shoulder.

Kagome stood in front of him, her chest nearly pressing against his. Her eyes were wide with unshed tears and she looked…. 'Crap.' InuYasha melted at the look on her face and brought his hand to her cheek. Instantly, he begged, "don't cry baby…please."

Kagome sniffed and rested her cheek against his chest, right over his heart. He had to strain to hear her voice. "Are you mad at me?"

InuYasha gulped, his eyes widening in shock. 'She thinks I am mad at her? Here we go again…' he reached down and grabbed her chin in two fingers. Lifting her face to look at him, he stared down into her giant chocolate eyes. "Princess, I have no right to be mad at you. I was worried that you were mad at me."

Kagome scowled at the name then lifted herself onto her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his right cheek. "Can we talk?"

If there were three words in the language that worried him, those were the three. He nodded then glanced over his shoulder. "Just follow me. I need to report back to Sesshoumaru."

Kagome fused her brows in worry but followed behind him regardless. They jogged through the halls onto to find where he left Sesshoumaru completely vacant. She glanced around then at InuYasha. "What's going on?"

InuYasha frowned and sniffed the air. He glanced towards the door to the school past the parking lot outside. "Something isn't right."

Kagome instantly felt her muscles freeze up as she glanced around the area. "What…isn't right? What's going on?"

InuYasha sighed and tapped his foot on the floor. He glanced down at Kagome and quickly told her of the turn of events with him finding Rin crying and Sesshoumaru's words. "I don't know, Kagome, but I really think Rin is losing it."

Kagome bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded, "I have to admit it, InuYasha; I still think about what happened and sometimes it even haunts my dreams. But I'm okay…I can talk about it and move on. I don't like to but I can if needed to. Rin…" she shook her head and hugged herself, trying to stop the shiver that overwhelmed her body. "Rin dealt with it in silence for six months. That's some serious stress. I'm worried for her, seriously worried. She seems really happy one moment then the next moment she's depressed and stuff. She won't talk about it to save her life and really has been pulling away from hanging out with the groups we used to."

InuYasha scowled and tilted his head, "Kagome, you don't hang around with the people you used to. She changed her group to accommodate for Sesshoumaru and us. I'm more worried, though, about her and him. He is understanding of these things, don't get me wrong, but I don't know if the baka will actually admit that she needs help. He's kind of touchy on those things. He likes to handle things himself, ya know?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "look, I don't care if he is the fucking Prince of tides…Rin needs help. She needs a support group or something…someone she can talk to."

InuYasha shrugged and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling Kagome into his chest. He rested his jaw on the top of her head and asked quietly, "what makes you think that she would actually talk?"

Kagome sighed and nuzzled his chest. "I don't know…hope?"

InuYasha nodded then looked out the doors. "Hey, Kagome…"

Kagome looked up at the hanyou and blinked. "Yeah?"

InuYasha frowned and broke away their embrace. "Rin's Porsche is gone."

Kagome blanched and ran to the window. Glancing through the pouring rain, she widened her eyes. "You don't think he'd let her drive, do you?"

InuYasha shook his head and grabbed her book bag. "No…come on, we'll wait at the main entrance. Your mom should be here soon to get you and the brat, right?"

Kagome blinked then trailed behind the hanyou. "Uhh…yeah, she'll be picking up me and Souta," she grumbled the last part under her breath, "as always…no trust what-so-ever."

InuYasha nodded nonchalantly and walked to the foyer of the school. Dropping their book bags, he turned and wrapped his arms around Kagome. He kissed her forehead then her left cheek. He just about purred out, "Good…I'll go back with you and have Ryen get me later."  
Kagome smiled into his neck and rested her right cheek on his right shoulder. "what about Sesshoumaru and Rin…don't you want to know if they are okay?"

InuYasha shrugged as he pressed his thumb against her lips. he smiled at her icy glare and kissed her forehead again, "if I have learned one thing about my brother, it is that I need to stay out of his business…especially when it comes to girls. I'm gonna sit this one out…waiting, you know? If he needs my help, I'll jump in no questions asked…but I'm not going to throw myself at him to help this time. he needs to ask."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed lightly against his chest with her hands, "like he would ever stoop to asking you for help. Come on, InuYasha, I've known your brother for just about a month and I know he would never ask for help. Ever…period."

InuYasha shrugged and nipped at her ear. She giggled and he smiled. "look…I'm just going to watch for right now. if I see things getting messy, I'm going to step in. but there are others things I need to take care of."

Kagome smiled as he kissed the brim of her nose and met his amber eyes. She nearly fell over backwards at the sudden change from worry to passion that ignited in his eyes. He was staring at her as if she was the main course to a meal. She gulped audibly and put a hand to his chest, "and what, per say, would that entail of?"

InuYasha waggled an eyebrow suggestively at her and gave smiled a rather hentai grin. "Oh…I would like to say…me and you…" he kissed the side of her neck and grinned when she moaned softly. He pulled away gently, letting his breath wash over the suckled skin, "and a real nice soft bed…maybe some candles…" he leaned down again and licked the small bruise that was forming where his lips had been, "or I could just shag you rotten on your living room couch…whatever you prefer…"

Kagome gulped and inhaled sharply, pulling back away from the boy with a scowl on her face. "You're a jerk, you know that right?"

Inuyasha's mouth fell open then he snapped it shut with a rather adoring pout on his face. "What did I do now?"

Kagome tapped his nose with one finger and gave him a glare, "You know you have to behave yourself at my house…none of…" she waved from his mouth down towards his groin, "that…and no cursing and no screwing around…" she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as his fingers traced the small of her back. "none of that now…come on…are you trying to kill me?"

InuYasha smiled and lifted her head with left hand and kissed her on the lips. After a moment of a brief but passionate kiss, he pulled back and felt a smile graze his face, "I think we did enough screwing around to last us for today, don't you think so babe?"

A rather loud groan followed by a growled out, "InuYasha….", echoed from behind the two on the other side of the doors. The two jumped apart and turned to see the older man standing across from them, a scowl written across his face. Kagome blushed and InuYasha blanched, and answered with a stubborn, "Keh."

Ryen lifted himself away from the wall he had been leaning on, waiting for the group to get out of school and slowly wandered across the hall to the two embarrassed teens. He stared at InuYasha for a long moment before switching his gaze with a blink to Kagome. He sniffed once and threw the boy a hostile glare. "I thought we talked about this…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she backed away from Ryen to hide behind InuYasha. "Can he…?" she shut her mouth as her blush darkened. 'Of course he could smell it…Inuyasha's scent had to be all over her.' She closed her eyes, begging for it all to be a dream. 'There goes the new car,' she thought with a loud groan.

Souta skid around the corner and nearly trampled Ryen while running out the door screaming, "is that really your car? Holy shit, is it really? Can I drive it?"

Ryen chuckled at the kid's ambitiousness and turned, throwing a glare over his right shoulder. "Kagome's mother asked me to pick the two of them up. I'm going to take it from your…pleasant…conversation that you shall be joining us?"

InuYasha grabbed their book bags with a scowl on his face. "Bastard."

Ryen turned his head slowly again over his right shoulder, daring the boy to open his mouth again. When silence ensued, he turned back and continued towards his Shelby 500.

Kagome stared up at InuYasha, who seemed a little more controlled over the situation then she was. A part of her was sweating bullets, pleading with whatever gods existed that Ryen would keep his mouth closed to her mom. Another part of her was begging InuYasha to keep his mouth closed from saying anything else that could very well get her grounded for life. 'This is just not my day.'

Getting to the car, InuYasha jumped into the backseat and beckoned for Kagome to follow him. Ryen simply put a hand on her shoulder and nonverbally commanded Souta, who was circling the car with glimmering eyes, into the seat next to InuYasha. Kagome was to sit up from with him. Ryen gave InuYasha a wicked grin when the hanyou made a face. 'The hell they will do anything in this car.' Ryen closed the door behind Kagome then got into the car himself. The drive was a quiet one, to say the least, and sitting in Tokyo traffic did not help.

Growing stifled by the silence, Ryen commented, "I will not…repeat…what I heard from the two of you to your mother. You just got to bet your ass I better not hear it again. Cause if I do…"

Kagome obviously sighed in contentment, as if a burden had been released from her shoulders. She shot Ryen a brief look of gratefulness before Souta's voice shattered the moment.

Souta, who had his nose in a manga comic at that moment, dropped it at gasped, pointing a finger at the boy next to him. "Dear god, tell me that rumor is not true! I've been getting into verbal fights all day cause people were saying that you nailed my sister in the…"

Both Kagome and InuYasha screamed in unison, "Shut up, Souta!"

Ryen lifted one eyebrow, glancing into his rearview mirror to see the crimson face of his youngest nephew. With a smirk, he glanced back at the younger boy, "Souta…please, by all means…go ahead and finish that…"

Kagome glanced at Ryen over her left shoulder then looked over her right, giving Souta a mental brief but valid threat upon his life. Her eyes darkened when the boy grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Souta saw the looks he was getting from both said parties and licked his lips. He had put up with so much crap from kids in his classes over that incident that he deserved some kind of retribution. "Well…in my third period English class, a girl who knows a junior said that Kagome made it rather…crystal clear…that her and InuYasha were being…non to discreet…about their relationship in the gym stairwell."

Kagome put a hand to her face and cringed. 'Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit!' she rolled her eyes and looked out the window, begging to be free from the car that was suddenly to closed in for her liking.

Ryen chuckled once and shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. "InuYasha…did what we speak of mean nothing to you? Are you really that insatiable?"

InuYasha glared at Souta out of the corner of his eyes, thinking of a hundred different ways he could kill the kid without anyone knowing, and answered, "not really."

Ryen sighed again and broke through the traffic. With a shake of his head, he pulled around the corner to Kagome's house. "Then we're going to have to have another talk, now won't we?" he glanced at Kagome, who seemed like she was ready to cry and raised an eyebrow. "I would have expected more from you Kagome."

InuYasha growled and shoved the back of Ryen's seat. "Leave her the hell alone, asshole. You don't know her so you don't need to expect shit. If you pissed, talk to me, but leave her the fuck out of this!" glancing at Souta, he growled, "and if you mention this to her mother, I'll gut you like a fish, got it?"

Ryen snapped back, "watch your mouth, InuYasha. Threaten that boy again and you'll become intimate with the floor," throwing a, "got _that_?" onto the end of his threat with a rather mocking tone.

InuYasha scowled and shoved his way out of the car the moment it stopped and after Kagome climbed out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, without looking over his shoulder at his uncle. "Get me the hell away from him."

Ryen closed the doors behind Souta and called out, "InuYasha…you two are to remain downstairs in her living room. I am expecting you to be on your best behavior while we are here. Do anything out of place and I'll break your fingers, capiases?

InuYasha snarled, his entire body begging to give the demon his middle finger but scoffed instead and yanked Kagome into her house. 'Fuck.'

Ryen sighed again, laughed lightly and walked up to the house behind them, a smirk etched onto his face. 'This is to easy.' He turned to Souta and ushered him into the house with a finger to his lips, making sure Souta didn't tell his mother of what transpired.

Sesshoumaru carried Rin inside of the house bridal style, leaving the front door open behind him as he whisked her upstairs. Reaching the bathroom across from his bedroom, he deposited her on the closed toilet lid and immediately turned on the hot water to the tub. He turned to the bathroom towel closet and took out a bath towel, instructing Rin to lose her wet clothes and wrap herself in it. He closed the door behind him, making sure that she wasn't uncomfortable with his lingering presence while she changed, and chose to run back downstairs and lock up the house. He noticed immediately the present lack of his ignorant brother and made a mental note to call the boy's cell phone to get a time when the baka would be returning to the château. He locked the front door and walked back upstairs, stopping in his room to change from his soaking wet jeans into a pair of cargo khakis and a loose fitting sweatshirt. Taking the all of five-minute endeavor, he returned to the bathroom and tapped gently on the door with two fingers. "Rin…are you decent?"

There was a long pause followed by a short sigh. "Yeah…the door's open."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath before going back into the bathroom. The steam from the hot water in the tub had long fogged up the mirrors and raised the temperature in the room by about five degrees. He winced and moved across the room in one fluid step to turn down the hot water and add some cold, before allowing it to begin filling the tub. Only after he was sure of the temperature did he turn to the young girl who still was sitting on the toilet, clothed only in a towel. Her hair was bundled on the top of her head in a messy bun with a few loose strands that grazed her neck and settled majestically on her shoulders. Sesshoumaru swallowed the lump in his throat and soothed the burning desire to take the radiant beauty in front of him right then and there. He brought one knuckle under his nose and grunted once. He sighed again and looked back to the tub. The water still had a long way to go. He fidgeted once and grit his teeth together. 'This is going to be harder then I thought. She looks so beautiful…so peaceful. But I can't…we can't…she needs time to heal…she's obviously hurting and needs help; help that I myself can't give her.' he let his eyes linger on her neck where the bruise from the attack in gym blotched her perfect skin. Anger surged through his veins and he had to clamp his jaw shut to keep from growling. He wanted those sons of bitches dead, '…how dare they attack Rin. Did they not know whom they were dealing with?' They very quickly had earned their way onto his shit list, two steps above Bankotsu and Hiten and one step below Naraku. Oh they would all pay eventually…time was the only distraction. 'Thinking of distractions…' he turned his attention back to Rin.

Rin lifted her eyes from the floor to gaze at the unsettling look on her lovers face. She made a face and looked to her hands, staring at each individual nail on the ends of her long fingers. She was trembling…that hadn't stopped since she had run out of the high school. A small part of her wondered if she would ever be able to stop shaking. She looked up again at Sesshoumaru and felt her eyes fill with tears. He was anxious…nervous even. 'The great lord Sesshoumaru nervous?' she scoffed and looked towards the door. 'Why…why is he this jittery? Is it me…is he…' she swallowed again and fought back the onslaught of tears that waged a war with her heart. Somewhere in her mind, a rasp voice screamed, 'he's disgusted by you…you're tainted; he has no need for you. You remember what he said in the library back when Naraku tried to rape you…you are his responsibility. He told you he would protect you…he never said he would love you. He could have, maybe…but he knows now. He knows how dirty you are…he knows what Naraku has done. He's probably thinking of ways to get rid of you…I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to drown you.' Rin blinked away the voice was a mental retort, 'he would never…ever think of that. He loves me…I know he does. Just like how I love him. He knew what Naraku did to me…he knew all along and he still stayed by my side.' she blinked again and sniffed once. She was cold…her body was still trying to warm itself from the freezing cold temperature of the ravine. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to rest against the cool marble wall.

Sesshoumaru reached down and turned off the water after testing its temperature. 'This should be good enough to warm her up.' he turned once to see Rin pressed back against the wall, bearing her neck to the dog demon. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked up on the face of his angel. 'She has no idea what she is doing to me right now.' He leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and kissed her chin lightly, "Rin…"

Rin snapped her eyes open to gaze up into the two topaz colored eyes that she adored. He startled her…to say the least. But his lips on her skin were not something she was expecting…it was something she missed though, desperately. She adverted his gaze, the feeling of shame washing over her again as she pushed her way up past him. "Are…are you going to wait outside?" she closed her eyes, her back to Sesshoumaru, and felt every muscle in her body contract. She wanted him to say no…she wanted him to say that he would be getting into the tub with her and do just that. But a part of her knew better…a part of her knew he would never touch her like he used to.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin tighten her joints and frowned. "Do you wish for me to wait outside?" he couldn't help tone of his words…it was a cold and rather emotionless question…more posed in a rhetorical fashion then anything else. He knew that he could not hold her the way he wanted to…he could not do the things his body begged for him to do to her.

Rin winced at his tone and gnashed her teeth together. 'So he is repulsed by me…' she couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her lips as a single tear streamed down her cheek. She tried to circumvent looking behind her at the Youkai as she dealt with her own rationalizations.

Sesshoumaru was by her side in a second, his arms wrapped around her from behind, her back curved delicately into his chest. He ran his nose against her cheek, kissing away the falling tear. "Rin…don't cry…please..." his voice was suddenly filled with raw emotion…love and lust, pain and sorrow all found there ways into his pattern of speech.

Rin's mouth went dry as she felt his skin against hers. She closed her eyes, remembering the times not long ago when he would hold her against him as his hands roamed her body freely…as his mouth would graze her neck and ignite a heated passion in her blood. She sniffed once and let her head roll to the right to press her cheek against his. "What changed?" she hardly recognized her own voice…so weak and lifeless, cold and emotionless …she sounded so dead. The mere echo of her words sent shivers up her back.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as well, suddenly finding himself overwhelmed by the amount of pain that radiated from this girl. 'Damnit, I'm still hurting her even when I am trying not to…there is nothing I can do to not make her hurt…there's nothing.' He slowly opened his amber eyes with the instant dread lingering inside of them. Something else inside of his chest broke at that moment, and it was for Rin…it was always for Rin. 'If I feel this torn over what she has gone through…what she has it done to her…how torn is she? What is going through her mind?' when her words reached his ears, he blinked slowly. It was a question that haunted his dreams…it was a question that he feared she would ask sooner or later. What had changed? Everything. He wasn't the selfish person he had been upon arriving to Tokyo a month ago. A month ago he would have taken Rin all the times she had offered…used her to his liking then would have thrown her away. The person he used to be would never stand here ready to die for the girl in his arms. The person he used to be had never been in love. He had once thought himself to be…and now he knew different. He blinked once again and turned slowly to look at the girl in his arms. "What changed?"

Rin squeezed her lips together into a small thin line and closed her eyes. "Yes."

Sesshoumaru turned Rin slowly by her shoulders, and looked down to her face. He gently traced her jawbone with a clawed finger and let out a short sigh. "I realized how much I am in love with you…and how much I cannot hurt you."

Rin licked her lips and opened her eyes slowly to look up to Sesshoumaru. That had been the furthest thing from what she expected to hear. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Tears leaked from her eyes instead, speaking heightened emotions she could not understand nor speak of. She saw it in his eyes…the fire she though long ago smote; it was the fire of need and of lust…the fire of amorous emotions that nothing could ever tame. She lifted herself onto her tiptoes and cautiously pressed her lips against his, as if for the first time ever. The transaction began slowly…him placing one hand on the small of her back to support her, then his lips slowly caressing hers. Soon she was pressed against his chest, her tongue invading his mouth as she took dominance over the kiss.

Sesshoumaru ran his free hand down her neck, feeling the burning need nearly flowing through her skin in radiation. He stifled the moan building in the back of his throat as Rin nipped at his bottom lip, catching it gently between her teeth and sucking lightly on the appendage. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pushed her back against the sink, her back against the cold marble. He picked her up and deposited her on the countertop and pushed his way to stand between her knees. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her with renewed vigor as his hands pulled away the towel that was wrapped around her body. He broke away the kiss to gaze down on the tempting flesh that was his queens…the light of his life…. She was everything to him. He let his eyes roam over her, like an animal sizing up its prey. His Youkai demanded satisfaction with its mate…it had waited long enough. His blood was surging through his veins and his breath was coming in short pants. He pressed his lips against hers again in a claiming bruising kiss as his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her towards him.

Rin whimpered as he pulled his lips from hers, only to gasp as he pressed them against her neck, suckling at her pulse. His hands gently slid around her waist and up her flat board stomach to the swells of her breasts. Rin let her head roll back to rest against the mirror as she closed her eyes with a deep moan. She gasped as he traced his fangs along the tender flesh of her neck and let her eyes open lazily to gaze towards the ceiling.

Sesshoumaru grinned as he got the pleasing response from Rin. He kissed his way up her neck to graze her lips with his, as one hand left the rosy peaks of her breasts to travel south along the middle of her body. He kissed her cheek and lowered his head to her shoulder to continue the onslaught of emotion. He kissed his way down her collarbone slowly, savoring the taste of his angel. He brought his lips to one rosy bud on her chest and let his tongue trace it slowly, before taking it into his mouth as his other hand came to rest between her legs. 'God she wants as bad as I do,' he realized slowly as he dipped one finger into her wet cavern.

Rin moaned loudly, not giving a damn if they weren't the only people in the house. She had longed to be at this point with the man before her and she was not about to stifle the response. She lifted her head to look down at Sesshoumaru as he worked his magic on her body, quickly bringing her near her climax. She bit her bottom lip as he pressed another finger carefully into her, letting the pad of his thumb press against her clit. She threw her head back again, her eyes tightly screwed shut, and narrowly missed putting her head into the mirror that lined the wall and moaned again. She grinned as he pressed himself closer to her and she could feel exactly how much he wanted this. 'I was a fool to think otherwise. How could I have doubted him?' she slowly opened her eyes to look upon her lover.

An image in the mirror behind her head made everything inside of her body freeze. In the mirror, she saw herself yet it was not Sesshoumaru in front of her. No… the silver locks she loved were now ebony and untamed; the eyes she found her life in were soulless…. Rin choked on her breath and slid further back to the wall, pinning her back against it in absolute fright, her eyes wide with absolute panic. Ripping her gaze from the mirror to that of the startled boy in front of her, she instantly realized her mistake.

Sesshoumaru gawked for a moment at the lack of girl in his arms to snap his head up to meet her horrified glare. It was there for only a brief moment before her face fell and she looked behind her at the mirror then back to him. Tears instantly welled in her eyes as she pushed him out of the way with his legs and jumped from the counter. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, mentally berating himself for letting things get that carried away and quickly wrapped one arm around Rin's waist before she could run from the room. He felt her struggle for a brief moment before erupting in loud sobs, falling to her knees almost instantly. Had he not been a demon, he would never have been able to support her weight. But alas, he was able to catch her and hold her up with one arm before crushing her into his chest. He stroked her hair, cursing himself to hell and back, as he whispered calming phrases to the girl in his arms. "It's okay Rin…it's only me…Rin, don't cry…it's okay…"

Rin sobbed into his shirt harder then she had at any point that day. 'How could I have been so foolish? How could I have mistaken…. He'll never look at me the same…how could he? I'm only hurting him more and more…bringing him to points where he thinks….' She sniffed once, trying to control the sobs that wracked her body before pulling out of his arms. She couldn't meet his gaze, even as he tugged at her chin with two fingers, his voice near pleading. "Rin…look at me…Rin." she kept her eyes steadfast on the mirror that had destroyed yet another part of her sanity, watching her silver haired dog god fall to pieces over what had happened. She spoke in a hushed yet demanding voice, "I want to take a bath…so…maybe you should…wait outside…" she cringed at the look of absolute desolation that crossed the lords face before he planted a kiss on her forehead muttering apologies. He turned slowly and Rin's heart broke into small pieces. 'I just hurt the one man who I thought untouchable…I hurt the one person who I swore I would never ever hurt….'

Sesshoumaru wanted to argue with her, he wanted to tell her that it was okay and he understood her situation. Yet the words wouldn't leave his mouth. 'Baka…how could I have been so stupid? After seeing what I did from her at the school I had the nerve to try…what was I thinking?' he balled one hand into a fist as he walked to the door. Calling back to Rin yet not daring to look over his shoulder, he added, "When you're done…I'll make diner."

Rin quickly retorted, "I'm not hungry."

Sesshoumaru's brows fused as he walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

'He did it. He accomplished the one thing I swore I would never let that bastard do; Naraku finally broke me.' Rin slowly sealed her eyes shut as she slid to the floor in another requiem of sobs.

Ryen slammed open the door to the mansion, InuYasha in tote behind him with a rather smug look on his face. Ryen, on the other hand, was seething. He stalked up and down the hallway for a moment, as InuYasha darted to the steps. Ryen held out one finger at the boy and growled, "Hold it!"

InuYasha froze mid step and turned slowly to give the older demon a befuddled smile, leering at him in mockery. He feigned innocence in his words, but his eyes told a different story, "what?"

Ryen shook his hand twice at the boy before scoffing loudly and grabbing InuYasha by his arm. Nearly dragging his nephew down the steps, he tore him away from the stairs and shoved him towards the kitchen. "In there!" he didn't wait for InuYasha to reach the kitchen before he starting ranting, "Honestly, InuYasha…I wonder what the hell goes through your mind sometimes. Did Kagome not tell you to keep your hentai thoughts in that damned head of yours while at her house? Do you think, for one moment in your life, you could show the least bit decorum around people? On the couch, InuYasha…honestly!"

InuYasha moved with the shove reluctantly, rolling his eyes and dragging his feet the entire time. "Look, old man…"

Ryen thumped him once over the head with a closed fist before growling, "what did I tell you about calling me that?" shoving InuYasha into the darkened room, he pushed him towards the chair. "Sit."

InuYasha collapsed into the chair and rested his feet up on the table with a defiant glimmer in his eyes. "It ain't like we got down and dirty there…"

Ryen turned and snapped back, "you were just about fingering Kagome on the couch…with her mother in the room directly across. Seriously, InuYasha, are you just some sort of wild animal that gets off on things like that?"

InuYasha grunted and stared towards the door to the house, wondering how long it would take for him to escape from the persecution. "Her mother wouldn't have fuckin known if you could keep your trap shut…"

Ryen quickly responded, "or if you could keep those damned hands to yourself. Honestly, I should have you neutered…it would do the world a fucking favor!"

A pair of amber eyes stared at the two from the darkest corner and Ryen paused his harassment of his youngest nephew as he met the troubled look. Reaching over, he turned up the dimmer lights to find himself facing at a rather angry Inu Youkai.

Ryen shifted his weight back on his heels as he looked over his oldest nephew before turning to InuYasha. "Go upstairs, we'll talk about this later."

InuYasha gave Ryen the finger before leaning around him to stare at Sesshoumaru for a moment. "You look like shit…what happened?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes held murderous intent as they fell upon his younger brother. He bared his fangs at the younger kid and held up one clawed hand. His voice was emotionless with a bitter sharp edge to his words. "I will slit your throat, hanyou, if you open your trap one more time."

InuYasha held up his hands then turned around. He punched Ryen in his shoulder and gave him a bright, sarcastic smile, "all yours Buckie. Enjoy." He winked at Ryen and walked towards the steps, laughing callously at his uncle.

Ryen narrowed his eyes and grabbed his shoe from his foot and hurled it at the hanyou's back, hitting him square in the middle of his back with a thundering crack. InuYasha tripped forward, threw a scowl at Ryen then ran up the steps a little quicker with his mouth sealed. Only after InuYasha was up the steps did Ryen turn to Sesshoumaru. "what happened?"

Sesshoumaru merely glared at the older demon before turning to look out the window into the bleak night. "Did I not tell you I do not need your interventions in my life?"

Ryen dropped into a chair at the kitchen table and gazed at the boy. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey was sitting on the counter across from the older teen. He nodded towards the bottle as he kicked off his other shoe. "How long did it take you to polish that off?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the bottle from the corner of his eye then towards his uncle. "What does it matter?" he looked back outside before saying any more.

Ryen sealed his lips for a moment then tapped his socked foot against the floor. After a moment, he sighed and retrieved a Budweiser out of the refrigerator. He cracked open the cap and took a long swig before carefully placing himself on the chair, dangling the bottle between his legs while he propped himself up on his elbows, planted firmly on his knees, and he leaned forward, slightly closer to his nephew. "You know…I used to be a lot like you, Sesshoumaru. I hated asking people for help…I hated feeling like I needed to rely on other people to get what I needed done. I thought it was a weakness…a flaw in my person. Then I got into some shit with some guys…got a little bruised and you want to know what? When I needed him…my brother was right there by my side. I never needed to ask…I never needed to beg…he helped me out. Because that is what family does…they are there for each other. I learned after that day how much I needed my brother." He took another gulp of the liquid and sat back in the chair, "and there isn't a day that goes by where I wouldn't gladly lay down my life to have him back."

Sesshoumaru blinked once and snapped back, "your point?"

Ryen grit his teeth together and put down his bottle of beer. Standing from the chair, he paced in front of Sesshoumaru for a moment. "I'm here for you, Sesshoumaru. You don't need to ask me to be…you don't need to look behind you to make sure I'm there…I'm here for you now and I'll help you as much as I can."

Sesshoumaru slowly turned his gaze from the window to the older man who stood before him. He felt his lip curl up on one side as he barked back, "I don't need your help, or your pity."  
Ryen studied his nephews face in the moonlight for a moment before crossing his muscular arms. "What happened with Rin?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the wince that crossed his face or the look of despondency that overwhelmed his once so proud eyes. He closed his eyes at the mention of her name, his heart once again trying to break free of his chest. He had sat with his back against the bathroom door for two hours, listening to Rin sob her heart out for the umpteenth time that month. It tore pieces of him along with each dark whisper…each of her sobs…each of her cries. He caused this…he knew that she wasn't ready and yet he lost control…he pushed her into a corner like a rabid animal and had managed to shatter her again. He sat at the door berating himself as he listened to her cry…he had never hated anyone else in life more so then he did himself at that moment. Only after her cries lessened to a dull roar was he able to peel himself away from the door…and he only moved to the kitchen and grabbed the first bottle of liquor his set his eyes on. He had drunken the entire bottle in less then twenty minutes, and it burned like there was no tomorrow. What Ryen did not see, however, were the other two bottles; one of vodka and the other a foreign tequila that were behind him, half finished. It had taken Sesshoumaru everything under the sun to force himself to stop drinking. Then he sat…in the dark…for over three hours before the front door jarred him of his current state. He stared to the floor for a moment before muttering in a barely audible voice, "I fucked up."  
Ryen clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and leaned against the counter and slowly nodded, "how?"

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, more so to himself then his uncle, and shook his head slowly. "She…she thought," he abruptly stood from his chair, knocking it backwards, and paced back and forth for a moment. "She thought in school…when I left her side to use the bathroom…that she saw Naraku. She lost her sanity for a moment, and when I tried to talk to her, she thought me him and decked me in the jaw before running off down the hallway. When I finally caught up with her, she was hysterical in the arms of her ex boyfriend."

Ryen straightened his back and put a hand to his forehead, "tell me the ex boyfriend is still alive."

Sesshoumaru turned to glower at Ryen for a moment before repeating, "yes, the ex boyfriend is still alive. He knew of the Naraku incident and when I arrived, I dispatched InuYasha and Kouga to check the school…to make sure he wasn't around. I attempted to talk sense into Rin but she wouldn't hear it…." he growled loudly and grabbed the empty bottle of whiskey and hurled it against the wall, his eyes growing colder as it shattered into a thousand pieces. 'Like our hearts.' He turned slowly to look at Ryen, rage playing with a deadly fire in his eyes. "She said that she was unworthy of my love…said that I deserved someone who was not tainted then ran from the school. I chased her…giving her some room to at least think and get her anger out. I thought…maybe it would help for her to run…to get away. She jumped over a creek but ended up falling backwards into it."

Ryen stood up alert, his eyes wide and held a hand out to Sesshoumaru, "is she okay?"

Sesshoumaru hardened his stare at the older demon and spat, "would I be here if she were not?"

Ryen nodded once, slowly, then leaned back to the counter. "Go ahead."

Sesshoumaru sneered and turned his back to Ryen. Staring into the wall, he finished, "I dragged her out and for a moment, I thought her fine. I took her back here and drew her a bath, leaving her to change. When I returned to help her into it…to make sure she was okay…she asked what happened to us. Then things got…" he closed his eyes and spit out with as much self loathing as he could, "…heated. I did things I knew I should not have done…that she was not ready for again…and yet I did it regardless. She looked into the mirror at a point and freaked out. I can only guess what she saw." He was unaware of when he had clenched his fists but blood now ran between his knuckles and dripped to the floor. "She panicked and pulled away…I tried to comfort her but…" he grit his jaw shut and shut his eyes with a deep hiss. "She cried for two hours straight…with me unable to help her…unable to reach her. I couldn't control my desire and hurt her…I fucking did this to her."

Ryen blinked and sunk against the counter. He could just about feel his nephew's pain and it tore at a piece of him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru…I do not believe you can reach her at this point. Look, son…it's called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder…when someone undergoes something traumatic, it can really fuck him or her up. The disorder, if not dealt with by a psychologist, can cause hallucinations of situations that had occurred, it can send someone into a deep depression…it can really mess with their head." he cracked his knuckles as a look of foreboding and a memory of the day came back to him. "What she dealt with…with Naraku…I don't want to think about it." he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment while his nephew fumed in anger. He grabbed his bud and took a sip. After a moment, he lowered the bottle from his lips and added, "I went to him today."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head around to glare at his uncle with a demanding glare. "You went to whom?" each word brimmed with enough rage to ignite a war.

Ryen stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment, taking the time to read the emotions in his nephew's eyes. Only when Sesshoumaru was angry did Ryen ever get a glimpse at what was going on in his head. With a grimace, he realized that Rin was not the only one suffering from the atrocities that the hanyou bastard had committed. Ryen licked his lips then stated, "Naraku."

Sesshoumaru growled and stepped out from behind the island to stand in front of his uncle. He glared at the demon eye-to-eye and spit back, "why?"

Ryen stared at Sesshoumaru before putting a hand on the boy's forehead to push him back a step. His hand was instantly swatted away and he was quite sure he saw the want in his nephews face to deck him in the jaw. He chuckled once, lowly, at the thought and shook his head. "I went because I wanted to see if he had any hand in what happened the other night with Rin and her hallucination."

Sesshoumaru was livid. He growled then backed away from the demon, obviously trying to control his temper. "As if that piece of shit would tell you the truth."

Ryen nodded once, and shrugged, "I think he would have admitted it after realizing no one was going to stop me from beating the living crap out of him until I heard what I wanted to."

This stopped Sesshoumaru. Though he wanted to be the first to beat Naraku within an inch of his life, and then allow him to recover only to beat him again…if Ryen had laid into the hanyou, he would not be opposed to the idea. "And did you?"

Ryen grinned wickedly and grabbed his bottle. Bringing the rim to his lips, he commented, "like a red headed stepchild."

Sesshoumaru let his lips fall to a scowl as he raised an eyebrow at the man, "and that means?"

Ryen nodded swiftly, "Naraku got a hard dose of a good Tashio-ass-whoopin. He actually thought I was you when I first got there."

Sesshoumaru ran his eyes over the other Youkai then sighed heavily, "and did he admit to anything?"

Ryen's eyes darkened as the boy's words rang like a crystal bell in his ears. _'"why would I waste my time on Rin? I got what I wanted from her…if she is having regressions over what happened, then it is strictly her own doing. I have higher priorities in life then an old used and tainted sex toy."' _He couldn't help the growl that built in his throat and coursed through the thick night air.

Sesshoumaru read the hatred that crossed his uncle's face and he blinked once, "what did he say?"

Ryen blinked away the anger and stared at Sesshoumaru. 'To tell him what was said would be like inciting a riot.' He licked his lips and shook his head, "Don't worry about what the hanyou said…he tried to get under my skin. His words though were put to a quick end by the tip of my boot."

Sesshoumaru took his turn to cross his arms, staring at his uncle with a slight indication that the news made his day. "Tell me…is he still alive?"

Ryen dropped his shoulders and stared at Sesshoumaru. "Do you think I have the power to kill someone inside of a national security prison?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once and quickly responded, "It is not hard to pay off favors to those who would get them done."

Ryen nodded and finished off his beer. "Yet would that not berate Rin the chance to take the stand against him?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened as he marched towards Ryen, "she will do no such thing. She can hardly tolerate the thought of that filth…to see him would destroy her."

Ryen nodded slowly, "do you think me a fool? I know that, Sesshoumaru. The trial isn't for a number of weeks yet. A debate is going on whether or not it shall be a national aired trial or a private city trial. In the mean time…you have time to get Rin the help she needs." He took a step towards Sesshoumaru and planted his right hand firmly on the boys shoulder, "and Sesshoumaru…Rin needs help. This cannot be avoided."

Sesshoumaru glared at his uncle's hand then shrugged it off his shoulders. "I shall find her someone to help."

Ryen yawned and dropped is bottle into kitchen recycling can. "Do as you like…just get her the help she needs." He grabbed his coat and put back on his shoe, moving into the hallway to retrieve his other one. Calling from the doorway, he added, "Sesshoumaru, check the phonebook…you might find some useful numbers there."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and watched Ryen walk from the house without a goodbye. He waited for a long moment, glowering into the dark again until he moved to the kitchen table where the phonebook seemed to be strategically placed. With brimming curiosity, Sesshoumaru opened the cover to pause at the first page. Print outs from online medical sources that were pages long cluttered the front of the book, all focusing on Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome as well as a list of psychologists and psychiatrists from the local area. Sesshoumaru pulled them from the book and stared for a moment before sighing in slight relief. 'Family huh?' he blinked at the idea and then shrugged it off. He grabbed the house phone and began dialing numbers.

InuYasha sat on the top step of the stairwell, his eyes darkened with anger and pain. Everything was swirling in his mind of what he overheard and he wasn't quite sure how to react. He stood slowly, and turned to walk down the hallway towards Rin's room. Pausing at the door, he pressed his ear against it. He could hear her muffled sobs from inside and grimaced. 'Poor kid…this is really hitting her hard. I don't know what I would have done if that was Kagome…' he shook his head once, deciding against interrupting and turned back to the steps. 'If Sesshoumaru can't help her…then I sure as hell can't either. He needs to find someone who can…and quick.'

Okay, now the action can begin getting moving again. yay! Sorry it took so long…I've been sick so getting these up has been both a gift and a curse in the same hand.


	51. Enter the Good Doctor

Curse of the Dragon 

Okay, I know this is going to be a slightly boring chapter, for those who don't know about psychology or wish to know…but it is important to the following number of chapters, so bear with me. 

Chapter 51 enter the good doctor

Eleven thirty one…a half hour in and she already felt like she was suffocating. Rin fidgeted with her fingers, glancing up at the clock ever thirty seconds. Was it possible for a room to get smaller as the arrows on the clock ticked by? She cracked her knuckles and looked to her feet. Squirming, after a moment, in her wooden chair, she stretched out her legs and latched onto the armrests with her hands. She slowly rocked back and forth, eyeing the magazine racks on the wall for anything that looked of interest. 'Psychology weekly…Psychological Digest…not a damn teen magazine.' She blinked once then tucked her legs under the chair and sat up a little straighter to look to the receptionist. She was an older woman…said she had worked for this Dr. Yamaoto woman for like twenty years. 'That's a great fucking career…' Rin thought with a sneer. But the woman was well off…had on a nice diamond bracelet and a matching pair of earrings…nice clothes and shoes. There were tons of nice cars in the parking lot. She kicked her heels in the chair a few times, 'of course they are all rich…it's a shrink's office…they pay massive money to work here.' She began drumming her nails on the end of the chair. She licked her lips and rocked slowly back and forth. 'I can do this…I can go in there and talk to this complete stranger about the things that make me worry…things that I can't tell my friends…things I can't tell Sesshoumaru. I can do this…it's easy…I can…I…I…' she gulped, feeling rather nauseous for the third time in the past thirty minutes. She all but jumped up from her chair, "I can't do this." she pushed past her chair only to feel a hand wrap around hers.

"Sit down Rin."

The voice was demanding and yet loving. She frowned, blinking away the tears and slowly sat back down next to Sesshoumaru. She instantly began kicking the bottom of her chair again.

"Rin…stop fidgeting."

She turned to the demon beside her and stuck her tongue out at him, not that he noticed thought. He had his nose buried in the piles of paperwork she had been too shaky to fill out. She blinked a few times then pulled her knees up onto the chair and looked over his left shoulder. Reading over the top of the paper, she paled and sat back in the chair, dropping her knees to the floor. 'Declaration to allow psychiatric treatment…that sounds wonderful. Makes me sound like a nut is what it does.' she blanched further as she thought of an everyday conversation going wrong, 'hi, what do you do on Thursday nights…why I go to my Psych cause apparently I'm crazy.' She let out a very deep breath and inhaled sharply. 'But not only on Thursday nights…oh no…I also go Monday and Wednesdays as well. And they give me drugs…it's fun, really.' She cringed and looked to Sesshoumaru who had finished the papers and already turned them into the nurse at the counter. She blinked and looked to the counter then back at Sesshoumaru. 'When did he get up? Maybe I really am missing something.' She chewed on her bottom lip until she tasted a metallic taste. She winced realizing she cut open her lip and stopped.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to stare at Rin and frowned. He brought two fingers to her mouth and pressed them against her lips. "Calm down, Rin…you're just going to talk to her."

Rin pulled away from his touch and wrapped her arms around her body. "Yeah, it just starts off as talking…and then I have to tell her things…and then she judges me and puts me on enough Prozac to make me Martha Fucking Stewart."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss her gently on her cheek. "She is not going to judge you Rin…you have done nothing wrong."

Rin clamped her sweaty hands together and stared at the ball of flesh. "I…well…you say that now…but you'll see…I'll have enough drugs by time I'm done to open my own pharmacy!"

Sesshoumaru sighed again gently grasped her shoulders, "Rin, snap out of this. You act as though you are crazy. You're not…Rin…you're not crazy and you are here just to talk to someone who can listen without having to be involved."

Rin snapped back, "you could have bought me a puppy for that."

Sesshoumaru sighed again and ran one hand through her hair, "calm down, Rin."

Rin nodded slowly then let her face slide into a mask of indifference, "I can do this…I _can_ do this. I will walk in there and come out better. I can…I…." she gulped and turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. "I can't do this…"

Sesshoumaru twisted in his chair to face Rin and moved his other hand to rest on her other shoulder, "Rin you're strong…"

Rin continued speaking over him, "I can't…I can't do this…Sesshoumaru, I'm going to freak out in there…I can't…. please…." tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to get out of her chair. "I can't…I can't do this…let me go, I need to get out of here."

Sesshoumaru winced at how quickly her voice escalated and she was now drenched in the stench of fear. He stood up as she pulled herself from his grasp and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "Rin, calm down…just take a deep breath and calm down…"

She was now near hysterics as her voice merged with sobs. "I can't…please don't make me talk about it…please…I can't…I'm not ready…I…Sesshoumaru, please…" she thrashed about in his arms, apparently trying to break his hold of her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in sheer panic as he watched Rin just about come undone at the seams as she pulled at his arms. He grit his teeth together as her sobs continued, feeling utterly helpless to do anything to stop her. With a grunt, he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her tighter into his chest and sat back into the chair, capturing her knees in-between his thighs so she couldn't run. Grabbing her chin, he pulled her face to meet his. "Rin…" he ran the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks, ridding the stains of the fallen tears, "Rin please listen to me. Look at me…" he shook her shoulders once, "look at me Rin."

Rin sniffed and attempted to wrench herself free, yet to no avail. Finally, after a heavy sigh, she lifted her water filled gray eyes to meet his. She let out a deep breath that came more like a sob. "Sesso…please…"

Sesshoumaru wiped away more tears as his eyes pierced hers. "I'm here…it's okay…I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore Rin. Look at me…damnit Rin,_ look at me_!"

Rin snapped her head back to look at Sesshoumaru, staring at him like a pouting scolded child.

Sesshoumaru let go of her shoulders and rested both hands on her cheeks, holding her face gently leveled with his. "I love you Rin and no one is going to hurt you. You can do this…you're stronger then Naraku is…you can't let him win you over in this Rin. If you can't eventually talk about it, then you are letting him win. You're stronger! You're okay and no one is going to force you to talk about it until your ready. But you need to make an attempt! If you can't…that's fine…but you need to try. I'm going to be with you every step of the way!"

Rin grimaced as more tears fell down her face and looked to Sesshoumaru's nose instead of his eyes. She saw how much pain he was feeling watching her…it was as if his eyes were a mirror to her soul…what she felt she saw reflected in his golden depths. She stifled a sob and choked on the tears, coughing loudly. She wasn't sure how she ended up in his lap, but when she opened her eyes from her coughing fit, she was there. She let out a deep sigh, followed up by some more tears. "I don't like it here…can't we just please go?"

A soft cough alerted the two to the doctor's presence. A younger woman, probably in her early thirties, teetered in the doorway of the office, her long black hair nearly laid across her shoulders. She took a step towards them then put a hand to her ruby lips. "I can come back…if you are not ready that is."

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman for a moment, his eyes reading over hers then looked down at Rin. Running a hand through her bangs, he asked carefully, "If I go with you…would that make you more comfortable?"

Rin nodded quickly; slowly standing up to her own two feet yet not daring to let go of his hand that she clung onto. She licked her lips slowly then turned to look at the doctor, suddenly feeling like a three year old whom someone was trying to give a shot. She chewed on her bottom lip before holding out her free hand, "hi…I'm…uhh…"

The psychiatrist smiled a warm grin and met her hand, "Rin Takisho…yes, I know. I'm Dr. Yamaoto. If you both would follow me please, I'll bring you to my office."

Rin turned to make sure Sesshoumaru was still attached to the hand that she was holding then slowly began to follow the doctor down the empty hallway. With each step, she couldn't help the feeling that wormed through her mind. Something inside of her was telling her to turn tail and never look back. She grinded her teeth together harder, praying for that voice to go away…she knew that she needed to speak to someone, she just had to convince her conscious of that fact.

The three entered the doctor's office and Rin stifled her gasp. The walls were a near evergreen color, lines with a beautiful boarder of golden maple leafs. The curtains were an eggshell white color and looked to be thick cotton like material and draped like royal banners to the floor, to be held back thick golden ropes. The carpet was soft, probably new, and matched the curtains in the color. There was a giant mahogany desk sat in the far corner of the room, off set from a beautiful rustic brown leather couch and a similar colored recliner. Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting once again to calm her nerves. There was a cabinet in the far corner of the room housing what Rin could only guess to be different types of pills for those who were mentally insane…or diluted…or crazy…or…like her. She winced at the last thought and downcast her eyes to the floor; taking deep breaths and counting backwards from twenty, she attempted to gain control over her rapidly beating heart.

Dr. Yamaoto pointed towards two chairs by the desk and the three traveled there. Sesshoumaru pulled out Rin's chair and had to help guide her to sit. He cringed at the knowledge that she still wanted to turn and run from it all. 'She's scared…she doesn't want to remember anything that he has done…and she thinks that is what she is going to have to do. She thinks she'll have to relive it.' he grimaced and took his own seat, never taking his hand out of Rin's for a moment.

The doctor walked around the desk and plopped down into a big black expensive looking office chair and folded her hands, giving the two a dazzling smile. "Well…I want to start by introducing myself and getting to know you both a little better." her eyes flashed to Rin and the smile fell away from her face and was replaced by a look of sympathy and slight unease. "Honey, you're shaking…do you want an aspirin, it could help calm your nerves."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and looked to Rin who was waiting for him to answer for her. He gave her hand a squeeze and met her inquisitive stare, "Rin…do you wish for something to help you calm down?"

Rin wanted to be strong…she wanted to tell the doctor to take her medicine and stuff it…that she wasn't one of the psycho's that walked around talking to walls or camels or both. Finding no answer on Sesshoumaru's face, she looked to the desk and nodded wordlessly.

Dr. Yamaoto smiled and went into her desk draw. Taking out a bottle of aspirin from her bottom desk draw, she took out one pill and handed it to the girl. "Give me one moment to fetch you some water. I don't want you choking on that pill now." she patted Rin on the shoulders and she walked around the desk and to the water cooler in the hallway. Returning quickly, she gave Rin the cup and let her take the pill. She smiled as Rin swallowed and took the cup from her to throw in the trashcan under her desk. "That should help calm you down in a little bit. In the mean time, why don't you tell me about yourself."

Once again Rin turned to look at Sesshoumaru, begging for him to help her. She could feel her heart beat beginning to quicken again and started taking a few deep breaths. "I…"

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Rin and stroked her cheek with the back of two knuckles; "just tell her about yourself…about school…about your car, anything."

Rin pulled away from Sesshoumaru's touch and met the doctors aqua gaze before looking down to the desk. Never in her life had she been so nervous. 'If I answer a question wrong…am I going to end up in a psych ward creeping around? Will they commit me if they know I keep seeing him everywhere I go?' she took another deep breath and sighed, "well…I moved to Tokyo about two years ago…that's when…" she bit her lip and looked to Sesshoumaru.

Dr. Yamaoto, picking up the distress the girl was falling into, quickly commented, "Where did you live before Tokyo?"

Rin looked back and shifted in her seat, "well…me and my dad lived in Kyoto for most of my life…we were in Kyushu for a small time when I was younger and we actually were in Hong Kong for a year when I was about eight."

Dr. Yamaoto smiled graciously and leaned forward to rest her hands on the desk. "How was it there…in Hong Kong? That is one place I've never been."

Rin nervously smiled and flashed a glance to Sesshoumaru, who only squeezed her hand, "I…err…that is me and my dad…" her eyes flashed with a sudden pang and she shifted her weight again to rest her back against the backrest of the chair, "I enjoyed it, really. The city was full of bright lights and tons of people. It's a lot like Tokyo, in some aspects, I guess. There were so many different nationalities there…it was really quite the experience. I didn't know much Chinese though, so that was a slight problem. I got to learn English though pretty well, I have to say that. I practiced since then working on the language and I think I've become pretty fluent in it."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded enthusiastically, "that's great, to know English I mean. I'm pretty fluent in it just because I do a lot of traveling between here and the states. I used to go to school out there but that was a while ago. I have done some lectures over in America, mostly in California and New York for college students and for The American Psychological foundation."

Rin smiled and sighed quietly. She could feel her heart beat beginning to return to her normal rate and was relieved that the panic attack had subsided. She gave Sesshoumaru a hint of a smile and stopped squeezing his hand to a point of a death grip. "That's great, really. I can't say that I've really been over to America. I was there once, but I was really young so I can't remember."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded and flipped her black hair over her shoulder and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Are you two…engaged?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and Rin blanched. Rin quickly answered for the demon, "No…though he is the love of my life, no we're not."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded once and responded coolly, "I see."

Rin grimaced and looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring at the good doctor. Rin cleared her throat and swayed slightly in her chair, trying to figure out what to say. "So…how long have you been a doctor?"

Dr. Yamaoto looked to Rin and gave her a smile, "well…I started studying Psychology when I was in high school here in Tokyo…and fell in love with the subject. I took it up in secondary school and decided to pursue it as far as I could. When I was in my second year of university, my roommate was raped by a couple older boys on campus…a couple jocks." She noticed how Rin flinched at the word rape and immediately looked to Sesshoumaru. The doctor contained her sigh and carefully continued, "I decided to go into the branch of psychological counseling when I saw what the rape did to her. She never went to get help…she would never talk about it…hell, she didn't even report it. She dropped out the following semester because it became too much for her to bear. About a year ago I finally convinced her to start coming in to talk to me and after ten years of her being afraid to go outside, she's beginning to function like a normal human being again." She smiled at Rin held both of her hands in front of her, "I saw what it did to her and I didn't want to…no…I couldn't see that happening to anyone else so I graduated from university with my bachelors in Psychology. I then went to the United States and got my doctorates in Psychiatry from the Harvard Medical School." She pointed to a framed diploma as well as certification certificates that were mounted on her walls…more so for Sesshoumaru to take a hard glance at.

Rin nodded slowly, beginning to wind down from all the prior excitement. 'This isn't so bad…as long as she doesn't ask me a damn thing about _him_, I'll be good.' She looked around the office then slightly blushed, "I really like the color scheme in here…did you decorate this yourself?"

The woman laughed and shook her head lethargically, "no…not at all. I wish I could be this color coordinated…then I could wear other colors then just purple and black," she laughed while pulling lightly at the corner of her cashmere sweater. She gave Rin another comforting smile before leaning forward, "now, Rin…you are a high school student?"

Rin nodded slowly, letting her lips fall into a thin line, "yeah…I'm a junior at Takahashi high."

The Psych smiled and looked rather impressed, "that is a good school."

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman out of the corner of his eyes while staring at the plaques carefully, "it lacks in security."

Dr. Yamaoto raised one thin eyebrow and pouted, "I'm sure not all schools can afford to have the best…"

Sesshoumaru quickly beat her to the end of her sentence, "and yet with the outrageous amount of tuition that we pay…I would have thought it more carefully construed. They have gaps that need to be accounted for."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, her eyes running over Sesshoumaru's profile, "are you a student as well?"

Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head to look at the doctor, his eyes cold and his stoic barrier holding strong. "I am."

Dr. Yamaoto brought a finger to tap on the end of her nose for a moment before carefully asking, "and yet you have signed off on Rin's paper work as her emergency contact?"

Sesshoumaru scowled and attempted to cross his arms, only to find his one hand still in occupation of being held by Rin. He looked to the young girl and sighed briefly before looking back at the doctor. "Her father is no longer involved in her life…therefore she is living with me."

"Hmm…is that so? Is Rin emancipated?"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and added dully, "yes."

The doctor creased her eyebrows then slowly shook her head. "Never mind that." she slowly stood and clasp her hands in front of her body. "Okay…if you both don't have any questions for me, what I would like to do is to speak with Rin alone."

Rin's eyes flared as she shot an inquisitive glare to Sesshoumaru, almost begging him not to go. She swallowed hard; unable to work herself back up into the tizzy she had been in a half hour earlier, yet still as mentally ill prepared as she had been to step away from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slowly stood from his chair and looked to Rin. Seeing her near pleading stare he frowned, "she does not wish for me to leave."

The doctor smiled and put her hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's okay, Rin…I won't force you to talk about anything you don't wish to speak of. Just tell me to drop it or to mind my own business, okay?" she asked with a hint of laugher to her voice. She was trying to settle the young girl's nerves while keeping on her good side. There was little more then a sedative that she could offer the poor shell-shocked child to calm her nerves and didn't wish to induce her to get her to talk.

Sesshoumaru growled in a hushed tone, his warning flailing about the room. If Rin did not wish to be alone with the doctor, then she would not be, and neither heaven nor high water would stand in his way of getting her what she wanted.

The doctor smiled again and looked to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes implored him to go along with what she was saying. "It won't be that long and like I said, I will not force you to speak of anything you do not wish to." to the older demon, she mouthed the word, "please".

Sesshoumaru blinked and hardly contained the scoff that built in the back of his throat. 'if Rin is okay with me leaving, then I shall…this wench has no power of authority to order me away.'

Rin glanced from the doctor then to Sesshoumaru then back again before slowly taking her hand from Sesshoumaru. She swallowed hard and turned to look at him.

Sesshoumaru offered her a reassuring nod with a very brief smile attached. "I will be right outside the door if you need me."

Rin stared up at him through her bangs and asked quietly, "promise?"

Sesshoumaru nodded then gave a hard stare to the psychiatrist before walking from the office, closing the door behind him.

Only after the door was shut did the doctor turn back to Rin. Keeping the same smile on her face she led the young girl to the couch. Dr. Yamaoto sat in the smaller recliner while Rin sat on the couch, staring intently at her feet. Dr. Yamaoto pulled a notebook from the corner of the couch and put it in her lap. "I want to tell you how we are going to work this, Rin. Like I promised your boyfriend, I am not going to force you into speaking about anything you don't want to. This notebook is just for me to keep a journal entry of some important things that you say…or things that I think are important. I don't want you to think I'm judging you or writing anything against you. If you ever want to look over my notes, all you have to do is ask. Okay?"

Rin looked up to the doctor and nodded briefly. "I guess."

The doctor smiled again and tapped her heel to the floor. "So…how long have you and Mr. tall, dark, and handsome been dating?"

Rin blushed and looked up to the doctor, looking through the doctor's blue eyes to see a hint to what she was getting at. "Uh…we actually just met, really."

The doctor was obviously taken back and did a double take at the girl, "are you serious?" she laughed lowly and put her hand to her lips, "that's amazing. You two seem like you've been together for years. I'm not even that close with my husband." She laughed again and only then did Rin catch sight of the carrot diamond on her left finger.

Rin shrugged and blushed. "He's great, really…he is. It's weird to say we've only known each other for a month…let alone been together for that long. But it was kind of instant…you know? Like a fairy tale come true."

The doctor laughed again and nodded with Rin, "you can say that again. They don't make many men like him. He seems awfully protective of you though."

Rin shrugged, her blush darkening. "He is. I mean, I don't question it at all. I love him…with all of my heart."

Dr. Yamaoto raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips; "you can say that after only knowing him for a month? That must be very deep."

Rin laughed and held up her hands, sitting back onto the brown material more comfortably, "it is…it really is. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life. I know I'm only seventeen but the way he makes me feel…I can't even begin to describe it. I love him so much that it hurts to be apart, even if only by twenty feet." She glanced at the door and sighed lowly.

Dr. Yamaoto smiled and patted Rin's knee. "That's wonderful. I hardly know any couples like that. You two must have a very strong bond. How did you meet?"

Rin paused, and took a deep breath. "I was working…at a bar …and he kind of showed up there. First arrogant customer of the night…but with those eyes…I couldn't get him out of my mind. The following Monday I saw him in school and we started talking. We were kind of in different crowds but his younger brother fell for my best friend and followed her everywhere like a puppy. And hanging out with them I ended up with him."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "I see. How do your friends like him?"

Rin shrugged and looked to her nails, "well…as I'm sure you picked up on…he's got a rather…gruff…outer shell. He doesn't trust people to easy or for that matter let that many people into his personal life. I got lucky…I still don't know how to this day but I did. My friends see him as kind of cold and harsh but they also see how much he loves me."

Dr. Yamaoto raised both eyebrows and nodded. "That's good. When your friends like your beau, it's always so much easier to get along."

Rin nodded slowly, "you can say that again. I dated one guy about a year who both of my two close friends hated…mostly because he chased after Kagome…one of my close friends…all the time. I never caught him doing it directly but towards the end of our relationship, he was basically breathing down her neck."

Dr. Yamaoto sighed and gave Rin an apologetic stare, "I'm sorry…men can be dogs and boys are worse."

Rin blanched at the dog's analogy then laughed lightly. 'She has no idea.'

Dr. Yamaoto tapped her pen against the notebook after scribbling down some information. "Your beau…what was his name?"

Rin creased her eyebrows at the term until the doctor pointed her pen towards the door. "oh, Sesshoumaru?"

Dr. Yamaoto nodded, "that was it. Now, Sesshoumaru, he has a younger brother you said?"

Rin laughed and shook her head slowly, "boy does he. That would be InuYasha."

Dr. Yamaoto annotated another note before looking back to Rin, "and is he as stoic as Sesshoumaru?"

Rin's eyes widened and she laughed louder, "no, not at all. He's…well…nothing like his brother really. I mean, they both have nasty tempers and violent streaks but besides for that…" she blanched again and bit her lip, "not that they are violent…they could be if they wanted to be, but they aren't, cause they wouldn't…" she cringed, finally pausing from stumbling over her words. She sighed and looked up at the doctor, "they are both really good guys. They really are."

Dr. Yamaoto stared at Rin for a moment then placed her pen in her lap. She leaned forward slightly and met Rin's eyes. "Have you ever seen Sesshoumaru lose his temper?"

Rin held in the laugh that was building in her stomach. 'Have I ever!' "Umm…" Images flashed through Rin's mind at the speed of light. She saw InuYasha impaled on his brother's sword… Naraku flying across the library room…InuYasha face down on the ground after insulting Rin or Sesshoumaru…. Miroku put back in line by a simple growl…Sesshoumaru at the morgue…. "Not really, no."

The doctor stared at Rin for a moment and carefully asked, "Has he ever hit you?"

Rin paled and sat up straight, her eyes widen to their fullest extent, "never. Sesshoumaru would die before lying a hand on me."

Dr. Yamaoto seemed pleased with the response and recoiled slowly, "have you ever seen him lay a hand on someone who hurt you?"

Rin paused and looked to the ground. "I…"

Dr. Yamaoto gave her a warm smile and touched her knee again; "it's okay…I'm not looking to get him into trouble. I'm just curious."

Rin grit her teeth and went against her better knowledge, "once…or twice. That was really it though."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "and how had they hurt you?"

Rin paused, color draining from her face and looked to the carpet, tears instantly welling in her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Dr. Yamaoto smiled comfortingly and nodded, "that's fine. Like I said Rin, today there is no pressure to talk. I can't promise it will always be that easy but we will take it slow. Okay?"

Rin nodded but didn't look up from the floor.

Dr. Yamaoto tapped her foot against her chair and commented, "So…then…why don't you tell me about your dreams."

Rin looked up and paused. Her dreams…last night she hadn't slept much, and when she did…she just kept seeing the bathroom incident play over and over. Seeing Sesshoumaru in the morning had been difficult, but when he took her into his arms at the breakfast table and simply held her on his lap without a word, she knew that they were okay, but her dreams? She shuffled her feet and muttered, "well…I…I really can't say much about them. I haven't been sleeping to good lately."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded sternly, "and why do you think you haven't been sleeping good?"

Rin sighed and shrugged, "it kind of all relates back into the mixture of things that I'm not ready to talk about."

Dr. Yamaoto pursed her lips, "I see. Rin, I do need to ask you two questions that I need for you to answer me. I don't want you to go into detail, just a simple yet or no answer will suffice. Do you think you can do that?"

Rin took a deep breath, closing her eyes and very slowly nodded. She didn't want to say yes…she wanted to run out the door but she knew that eventually she would need to talk to someone. Why not begin building a bridge she could stand on first before jumping off of it. "O…kay."

Dr. Yamaoto took a rather deep breath and put her pad of paper aside. Scooting forward, she placed both of her hands on Rin's jean clad knees. "Rin…what you don't wish to talk about is why you're here, you know that, right?" Rin nodded absently. The doctor smiled and gave her knees a squeeze, "okay. What I need for you to first answer is this. I know it's going to hurt to think about and you don't even need to vocally answer me if you don't wish to, just nod your head yes or no. Are you ready?"

Rin rolled her eyes at the question, already having a good feeling about what one was. 'Am I ready? No…will I ever be? Probably not…but do I have a choice?' meekly, she answered back, "doesn't my…" she frowned and nodded towards the doctors desk where there was a pile of paperwork that Sesshoumaru had filled out for her, "…charts…tell you what you need to know?"

Dr. Yamaoto frowned and blinked a few times, "they do, Rin…but I need to hear it from you." Seeing the girl's obvious discomfort, she leaned forward and gently whispered, "They say that once you can admit that something happened…you can begin to seek help to get over it. Admitting is the key factor here Rin, and that is what I need to ask of you."

Rin gulped again and stared intently on the floor before slowly nodding, nonverbally telling the doctor to proceed.

Dr. Yamaoto looked Rin in the eye and asked quietly, "Rin…were you raped?"

Rin swallowed the sudden dry lump in her throat as her eyes glazed over in forced away memories. They were images that she tired to forget, that she begged herself to forget; things that she locked inside of that damn closet in her mind. Clenching her jaw as tight as she could, she forced herself to nod yes.

The doctor sighed sadly and reached up to grab Rin's hand. Trying to catch Rin's eyes that were now staring intently on the floor in obvious pain, she added, "Rin, I know it must have been a horrible experience for you…one that I am sure you don't want to talk about. I'm not going to force you to speak about the time…"

"Times."

Dr. Yamaoto paused and blinked slowly. Rin slowly raised her head to look at the doctor, a blank stare of a forced emotionless stature stared out from her eyes to the good doctor. Dr. Yamaoto cringed and squeezed Rin's hand. "That was my next question. So it did happen more then once?"

Rin snapped back a little venomously, "yeah, a lot more then once. Over six months…figure once every other day, sometimes twice on the weekend…you do the fucking math."

The doctor nodded and offered her a sad frown. "I understand the pain Rin…I understand that you're hurting and you don't know why it happened. What you need to know though is that I am here to help you. I'm going to help you get through it along with the man in the lobby who loves you with all of his heart."

Rin blinked away her momentary stoic façade and sighed before the tears spilled over her lashes. She sniffed once and nodded quickly, unable to form words.

The doctor smiled and patted Rin's knee once more before sitting back. "I think we've talked enough for today, what do you think?"

Rin began to nod then stopped. She fought with herself for a moment, gathering up the courage to ask her a simple question. "I…I was wondering…hoping more…you could tell me something."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, turning her full attention to the broken girl on her couch. "Yes Rin?"

"I…that is…well…" she blinked away the rapidly falling tears and forced out, "am I crazy for seeing that son of a bitch everywhere I go?" she slapped a hand to her mouth immediately afterwards and looked past the doctor and over to the desk, not daring to meet her stare.

Dr. Yamaoto smiled despondently and calmly answered, "no Rin…you are not crazy for that. It happens more often then you would be to think, honestly. It is a common trait for most rape victims to see their attacker on the faces of friends or of strangers."

Rin blanched and returned her gaze to the doctor, "so…I'm not crazy for that?"

Dr. Yamaoto placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and switched over to sit next to the girl. "No Rin…you're not crazy in the least bit about that."

Rin kicked her feet out and crossed her legs at her heels. "How do I make it stop?"

Dr. Yamaoto frowned and squeezed Rin's shoulder. "Well…to start…you need to come to terms with what has happened, which is what I am here to help you with. After that, you need to slowly decide for yourself what you are comfortable with and what you are not. I do not encourage you to change your daily habits with your friends or your love life. I can only imagine for a girl at your age and for what you have gone through that being intimate with Sesshoumaru would be harder for you."

Rin blushed and nodded slowly. "We…when we…we almost…and I saw…I thought I saw…but it wasn't…." she sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

Dr. Yamaoto sighed then nodded, "that is also a hard thing for rape victims to get over. Becoming intimate again with someone you love when the trauma has been taken from your life can be hard. I'm not suggesting that you stop all together but only when you feel that you are ready do I suggest that you attempt it. Any sooner and you could serious hurt yourself mentally."

Rin scowled and peaked out through the corner of her hand, "to late for that."

Dr. Yamaoto smiled and stood from the couch, "you're going to be okay, Rin, I promise."

Rin stood slowly behind the woman and nodded. "I guess…well…I hope." She laughed lowly and rubbed her foot into the carpet. "Are you sure I'm not crazy?"

Dr. Yamaoto laughed with the girl and patted her shoulder, "I'm positive. Now, I'm going to ask you to sit in the waiting room while I talk to Sesshoumaru for only a moment."

Rin's eyes flashed with a brief panic before she carefully asked, "why?"

Dr. Yamaoto ushered Rin towards the door while answering, "normally I would ask to speak to your parent, but since he is who you live with, there are a few things I wish to speak to him about."

Rin paused mid step and swung around, slight anger pulling at her words, "anything about me that needs to be said…you can tell me to my face. He doesn't need to know."

Dr. Yamaoto reached around Rin and opened the door, "it's okay Rin, and it's nothing bad. But I need to insist that I speak with him alone."

Rin scowled and stared at the woman for a long moment before turning on her heels and storming from the office. She walked into the waiting room and leaned on the doorway, staring at Sesshoumaru who was reading a psychology magazine. Rin sighed once and taped her foot.

Sesshoumaru looked over the top of the magazine and blinked slowly. With a sigh, he deposited the magazine to the side and stood to greet the girl in the doorway. 'I knew she wouldn't like this part.' He studied her face for a long moment before kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll be right back. Just sit down and don't get into trouble."

Rin blinked and looked from Sesshoumaru to the office down the hallway. "How did you know…?"

Sesshoumaru nodded towards the ladies at the desk, "they informed me."

Rin opened her mouth to respond then snapped it shut. She frowned as he walked towards the doorway and crossed her arms. She didn't like being left out of things…especially of this magnitude. She rolled her eyes when the door shut behind her lover and dropped into the first available chair.

Sesshoumaru took a seat at the doctor's desk, staring blankly at the doctor who was scribbling something onto a medicinal note. He blinked slowly when he realized it was a prescription for Rin. "What did you wish to speak about?"

The doctor looked up and gave him a small smile. "Rin is a wonderful girl. Very delightful."

"Get to your point."

The doctor seemed slightly taken back and a very quick surge of anger passed through her aqua eyes. She flipped her hair out of her eyes and frowned. "Indeed. Sesshoumaru…Rin is suffering from what seems to me to be a serious depression over the incident. I want to say that it is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder but to medically diagnose her with that she would have needed to show the symptoms for over a month's time. So for the record, it is sever depression…off the record though…" she paused and flipped open her note book. "To me, it seems like she is suffering from a branch of the disorder that is labeled Intrusion. Basically Intrusion Post Traumatic Stress disorder are memories that can occur unexpectedly, and can be very vivid images that can be accompanied by painful emotions that can take over the her attitude. Sometimes it can get as bas as that she would be feeling like she is experiencing it again or seeing in happen again in front of her eyes or in nightmares. I can't really go into much detail about it with you but what I want to do, when Rin is ready which will hopefully be in the next three or so sessions, is to indulge in some Desensitization Exposure Therapy…also known as Psychodynamic Psychotherapy. What I would do is get Rin to examine, over time, her personal values and how the behavior and experience of the attack affected her. I want to get her to a point where she isn't afraid to talk about it or for that matter, reduced to a near panic attack when thinking about talking about it. She's suffering…Sesshoumaru…and it is bad but you got her here in time."

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman for a long moment before sighing and drumming one set of claws on her desk. "What can I do?"

Dr. Yamaoto cringed and folded her hands together on the desk. "Well…for starters, just be there for her. Listen when she is willing to talk and don't interrupt or dissuade her from talking about it. Let her come to you about it though. Don't keep her from what she used to do…encourage her to hang out with her friends, anything like that. Get her involved in school functions if you can." She tapped her pen on the desk, wondering exactly how to go about the other topic, "Sesshoumaru…Rin spoke of the incident that occurred I'm going to guess rather recently where you two found yourselves in an intimate position…"

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared as he struggled to keep his clam. He knew that Rin would need to speak to the doctor about those types of things but to bring it up to him? He fought the urge to slash through her desk with a flip of his hand and swallowed hard. "What of it?"

Dr. Yamaoto cleared her throat and added dryly, "not that I am not encouraging you to be active with her in that fashion, but once again, allow her to come to you. Do not pressure her into any arousing situations and if at all possible, avoid them. To tell her this would really affect her, I do believe, so I ask that what we have said here today to be kept confidential." She ripped the top prescription off of her pad and handed it to him. "This is a prescription for Paxil. It should help her with the depression that she has been feeling and this other is for Xanax, which is another one that she should take as well. They will both help her out…Xanax is more to help control her panic attacks and settle down her nerves."

Sesshoumaru carefully took the prescriptions and looked them over very carefully. After a moment, he looked back to the Psychiatrist. "Does she truly need this much medication? Are these not both tranquilizers?"

The doctor shook her head, "no, Xanax is but the Paxil falls under a different category." She stood slowly and looked down to the Youkai. "I understand your hesitance to get her started on such strong medication but after seeing what I did in the waiting room as well as in here, I believe this is the best course of action for the present time."

Sesshoumaru stood as well and looked down to the doctor, towering over her by a good foot. He wanted to argue…he wanted to tell the bitch to go to hell with drugging Rin up but something inside of him argued that if it was for her best…. He turned on his heels, shoving the prescriptions into his jean pockets and called back, "when shall I bring her back to meet with you?"

Dr. Yamaoto scowled and responded, "Friday at twelve thirty. Get her started on those tonight…the directions will be on the box."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he walked out to the waiting room and held out his hand to Rin. She seemed so lost, sitting there by herself in the giant room. She jumped at his sudden action then smiled and took his hand. Resting her head on his shoulder, she pleaded, "Take me home." Sesshoumaru nodded firmly and walked from the office with Rin, not daring to look back over his shoulder towards the building. He hated that he couldn't help her…he hated more the fact though that he couldn't sit with her in the meetings. He understood why but didn't like it nor appreciated it. In fact, it just pissed him off.

Rin blinked as she settled into her Porsche's passenger seat. She rested her head against the cool glass of the window and closed her eyes. Maybe it was her imagination…maybe it was the Advil that was working its way through her system, or maybe it was just wishful thinking, but something inside of Rin felt…better…freer. She felt like a small part of the weight that had been digging into her back over the past weeks was finally starting to be chipped away, and the thought made her smile. Maybe…just maybe…things would get better.

Dr. Yamaoto watched the expensive silver car dart out of the parking lot with the reckless Youkai behind the wheel wishing to be rid of the office for good. The doctor rolled her eyes and pulled out her notes from the session with Rin. She pulled out another notebook and transferred her basic thoughts…the basic elements of the conversation and the names she already knew into the other notebook then wrote down deeper thoughts…deeper observations. She kept her aqua eyes narrowed as she read over the words then let a small glimmer of a smile dance across her pale face as she closed the book. Yes…Rin was going to be an interesting case to work with. It was not everyday that the possible heiress to one of the wealthiest sons in all of Tokyo walked into her office, and Sesshoumaru Tashio was no exception. His young girl…the one who had managed to put Naraku Onigumo behind bars…was a spitfire to say the least. She could see it in her eyes…behind all the walls she had put up…the girl had spunk and maybe that would be good for the lord Dog's son. She rolled her eyes as she filed the notebook into the bottom of her desk, and then locked it tight before sitting back. Yes…Rin would be quite the patient.

like I said, I know it was long and boring and filled with medical…stuff…but important points been made….

all medical dictation (definition about the disease) has been borrowed from  . I'm not a psychologist…I'm not a psychiatrist, I'm an English major (scary, I know) but I have taken enough Psych classes to get the gist. I know this is a blanket disclaimer but for those who are even remotely thinking about it, I threw this together. DO NOT actually use any of the things I do in my writing to try to help a friend, please.  I know that is a baka thing to say but I have to state it.


	52. Fields of innocence

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 52 fields of innocence

Kagome dropped her backpack onto the science lab desk with a defeated sigh and fell into the chair on the left of Sango. Miroku paused behind Kagome and scowled, staring from the girl in the chair next to his girlfriend to Sango herself. Kagome batted her eyes twice at him then muttered in a low voice, "If you want me to move…"

Sango laughed and put her arm around Kagome's shoulders, giving her a hard squeeze while staring at Miroku with a glimmer of a smirk on her face, "sorry Miroku…Kagome's mine today…"

Miroku's eyes widened while a smile crawled to his lips, his hentai mind spinning in the possibilities. Grabbing a chair from the deserted table behind the two, he dragged it to the right of Sango and put his chin on the desk, giving the two girls a wide-eyed doe look, "can I watch?"

Kagome blinked very slowly then looked to Sango, "if you would?"

Sango grinned at the girl then turned to look at Miroku. She tilted her head to meet his gaze then whacked him across the back of his head, "Hentia Houshi, bad!"

Miroku grimaced and lifted his head from the table, pouting as he rubbed his newly acquired bump. "I was merely suggesting…"  
Kagome rolled her eyes in his direction and gave him a glower out from under her eyebrows. "Keep it up Miroku…"

Sango turned to Kagome and gave her a small reassuring smile, "It's fine, Kagome…don't worry about anything."

Kagome sighed loudly and rested her head in her hands on the table. "He isn't here…Sesshoumaru isn't in school, Rin isn't in school and neither is InuYasha."

Miroku glanced behind them to the empty rows of desks then back to Kagome with a small frown. He tapped his foot on the cold tile floor and scowled, "neither is Bankotsu or Hiten."

Sango threw Miroku a deadly hostile glower while Kagome turned to look behind then and blanched. Turning back around she swallowed hard and stared into the table, "do you think…I don't know…that maybe he's with them?"

Sango cringed at how feigned the tone of Kagome's voice was and looked to Miroku for help. "Well…I doubt he would do anything…well…"

Miroku leaned across the table and put one of his hands on top of Kagome's. "Kagome, InuYasha loves you and regardless of how ignorant he might have been in the past about issues with those two idiots; he wouldn't stoop to passing you up for them, trust me." he blinked and sighed at the blank stare she gave him. After a long moment, he sat back and creased his brows, "Did something happen between you two?"

Kagome gave Miroku an incredulous glare and rolled her eyes, "when doesn't something?"

Miroku smirked as a glimmer returned to his eyes sparking mischief, "that's right, I forgot…you two are worse then rabbits." He shook his head and turned to look at Sango, "I do not understand why I am the pervert out of this group, honestly."

Kagome sighed and banged her forehead into the table, "why did I find the jackass of them all?"

Sango smiled and wrapped her arm around her friend, resting her head on Kagome's shoulder, "do you want me to kick his ass for you?"

Kagome simply shook her head no, "I'll do it myself if he's with those two lunatics."

Miroku shrugged and looked to the empty table in front of them, "do you two know where Rin is today? She's missing as well."

Sango shrugged and commented, "Maybe Sesshoumaru got sick of following her around and kept her home instead. I honestly thought he was going to take Kenchi's head off in class the other day."

Kagome called up to the two, her voice muffled by the table her face was planted against, "he probably would too…"

Miroku laughed and leaned back in his chair, "I can see it now…Kenchi telling Sesshoumaru he has to join the musical…Sesshoumaru unscrewing the man's head and playing soccer with it; that would be something to see."

Sango glared at Miroku and pointed a finger at him, "you only say that because he fails you."

Miroku gave her a look that just screamed out the American phrase, 'duh'. "Come now, Sango…of course I hate him for that to."

Kagome responded for Sango, "Then join the play and actually be able to graduate."

Miroku grimaced and sat his chair back on its four legs, "I don't know…I'm really not a musical type of person. I mean…singing…in front of that many people…"

Sango rolled her eyes and held out her hand towards Miroku, "you can't sing!"

Miroku pouted and put a hand to his chest before grabbing her extended appendage, "Sango, I'm hurt that you think that less of me. I thought we covered this yesterday…I can sing, I simply chose not to. But for you, my dear…I would sing a hundred sonnets until I was blue in the face…"

Kagome sat up quickly, her eyes wide as she snapped her head to her left to stare at shocked pair, "what if something happened? I mean…everyone from the house is missing…what if something happened at the house?"

Sango bit the tip of her bottom lip and gave Miroku a worried glance, "that would explain…"

Miroku glanced to the front of the room to where Ms. Faillion was preparing to start class. Leaning towards Sango, he whispered, "I can sneak out and take a run over there if you want me to. I know you both want to…learn…or something."

Kagome blanched further and shook her head no, "I want to go…I need to go…"

Sango sighed as the bell rung for all students to take their seats. She slowly shrugged her shoulders at the other two and commented, "I guess we have to wait now."

Kagome stood up abruptly and grabbed her book bag, "the hell we do…come on." Grabbing Sango's hand, she all but yanked the girl from her chair as they ran down the isle of the classroom.

Ms. Faillion was about to begin her class when Kagome and Sango rushed by unexpectedly, making a beeline for the door. She put her hands to her hips and growled out, "Hold it!"

Sango called back as Kagome swung open the door, pulling her from the room, "Can't do…Kagome's…uhh…not feeling well…we'll be back…maybe…" by time she got the maybe out, they were halfway down the hallway.

Miroku sighed and grabbed his book bag and followed in suit, slightly agitated that they left him behind. He walked slower from the classroom and paused at the door, when Ms. Faillion screamed out to him, "Wait a damn minute…". Miroku grinned and looked over his shoulder to the angry Youkai and pointed towards the direction that the two girls ran with a rather goofy smile on his face, "Kagome's hers today…I want to watch…" he winked at the teacher and slammed the door behind him, granting him an extra three seconds before the teacher could scream any further.

Out of breath by time he reached the parking lot, he called out to the two girls who were hovering at his Ferrari. "Hey…that wasn't nice leaving me there…"

Sango pulled out Miroku's keys from her coat pocket and opened up the car. "Are you coming or not Houshi?"

Miroku patted down his pockets with a look of complete confusion. His eyes darkened playfully as he reached the car. "Why my dear Sango…did you take my car keys from me?"

Sango winked at the boy and snapped her head towards the backseat "get in."

Miroku's eyes widened and all looks of playing fell from his face, "Sango, my pet…I love you as I love life itself, but I'm afraid, my dear…that no one drives Lola but me."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and stared at him from the passenger seat, as the English name rolled off her tongue, "Lola?"

Miroku blinked then looked to Kagome, "yes…Lola…"

Sango sighed and looked to Miroku, "I'll leave you here with those diluted fantasies if you don't get into the back seat."

Miroku blanched and shook his head once, shaking himself back to reality, "Sango, my sweet…I'm sorry but I will not…"

Sango started the car and threw it into gear with the door still open, "coming or not Houshi?"

Miroku looked mirrored a child who was told Santa clause does not exist…. With a sigh, he pushed Sango's seat up and crawled into his back seat, trying to be ever so careful of the black leather interior. "Sango…if you are going to drive her…"

Sango growled as she slammed on the gas, spinning the tires on the pavement. Miroku's cries of displeasure rivaled the sound the car made. Pushing the car into drive, the three shot out of the parking lot.

Kagome laughed ruefully as Miroku lost all color to his face at the lack of Sango's…proper…driving skills. "Miroku, clam down…I'm sure Sango is a good driver."

Sango swerved around a parked car and cut off a white SUV in the lane next to her as they sped along the outer highways of the city, "damn right I am…only have had two accidents and in the last one, I swear the pole jumped out to hit me."

Kagome laughed at the joke while Miroku only let out a small gurgle of worry. "Calm down Miroku…I swear…you're more protective of this heap of metal then you are of Sango."

Miroku blinked and snapped back, "Sango can take care of herself…"

Sango growled and slammed the car into a power slide as they came down the exit ramp towards the mansion, "in comparison to what, Miroku?"

Miroku grabbed onto the headrests of the two front seats and yelled, "_Sango, watch out for the tree_!"

Sango nearly missed colliding with a small park at the bottom of the ramp as she slid around another corner, "you were saying?"

Miroku threw his head back and cried, "I love you Sango…I love you Sango…I love you Sango…_don't hurt my baby_…I love you Sango!"

Kagome shook her head as Sango rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, gazing out into the forest. She blocked out the couples bickering as they made their way to the chateau and sighed helplessly. 'Where are you InuYasha? Are you hurt…are you okay?'

InuYasha took in a deep breath and ran one hand through his soaked silver hair. He was cold, hungry, tired and least to say drenched and on top of that, he was at one place he had avoided going to for nearly ten years. He inhaled deeply before pushing open the rusted iron gate of the muddy field. He grimaced as he made his way through the puddles of mud and of earth, leaving his prints behind him in the soft clay. Each footstep echoed in his ears as he struggled to hold onto his nerve. 'It's been to long…I have to do this…I _have_ to. There's too much going on right now and I need to be able to concentrate. She can help…I know she can.' He stared out through the once so beautiful grassy field…a place he remembered all to well. The last time he had been here had been the second to worst day of his life…only four days after the proclaimed worst day. He paused, remembering the way, then turned to his left and continued down the beaten path. He clenched his hand around the green stems of the dozen roses mixed with wild flowers that he had bought earlier from the market as his eyes began to haze over. It was like having double vision…one part of his mind saw the area for what it was today; a mess…a brown gravel path that had weeds spurting out from the sides of the broken walkway...puddles of mud and of broken dreams…shattered memories that clung to the trees whispering to him…taunting him from the dead and cracked branches. The field…the field that had once been so beautifully covered in wildflowers and lilies…of green grass that he had spent countless times rolling amongst and playing in…was barren…hardly the place he remembered. Yet now, the sky was a desolate gray…bleak and unreceptive…threatening to drown him if he stayed outside long enough. The Kami's didn't want him here…they had forsaken him from this place. But it didn't matter…it was something he had to do.

The rain continued to pour down from the heavens, mocking his journey and his trials. It hadn't let up from the previous afternoon and InuYasha was beginning to wonder if it ever would. The other part of his mind, the one that begged for him to remember once upon a time, forced his eyes to see the green lush fields that he had spent so many days cuddled in its grass, counting stars in the sky or deciphering clouds for what they truly were. Days of his innocence…days where he didn't have a burden on his shoulders…where he could lay about and not care what was happening around him. A time when corrupting angelic beauties named Kagome never crossed his mind. His mind forced him to remember the way the trees whistled as the wind danced with their leaves…through their branches. Shivers wracked his body as he remembered just what it felt like to have that same wind tracing his back as he sat on the highest branch of the old tree, staring out at the fields as if he was king of the world. And then there was her voice; so beautiful was it, like a sonnet of love being declared at sunset… so angelic and welcoming…so loving and warm. Her words could sooth his soul or wash away his deepest worry. He missed the hymns she used to sing to him…the way she used to curl him into her arms and rock him to sleep. He missed her…he missed her with all of his heart. Closing his eyes, he took the final step towards the tree that he used to sit with her under every day and listen while she read to him…the place that he had spent most of his childhood…the last place he had seen her. He stared blankly at the tree for a moment before letting his eyes travel downwards to the small stone that rested at its roots. His brows creased with untamed rage and sorrow…with anger and pain…with the feeling that the world was spinning once again out of his control and all he could do was watch. Dropping to his knees, InuYasha ran two fingers over the simple stone that rested in the ground… '_Sato Izayoi. 1967-1995_.'

'Mother.'

There was nothing more…just her name on a small moss covered stone that was hardly taken care of. His eyes darkened as his hand gently reached out to touch the headstone. Instantly tears welled in his eyes as he remembered everything that lead up to her being buried here…that lead up to his mother's death. Things that he had shoved off into the back of his mind…things that he chose not to remember. He had kept himself from her grave site for nearly a decade for fear of remembering those things that had destroyed all he had known…things that were the monsters of his nightmares…his own personal Freddy Kruger's and Jason's; his own personal demons. Swallowing hard, he hung his head as memories over flooded his mind and held his eyelids open to watch in utter powerlessness.

_She was beautiful. There was nothing that he had ever seen that could compare to the woman in front of him. Her long raven hair reached down to her knees, always pulled back away from her delicate and pale face. Her hair was like silk, he remembered, as it whipped about the pair that sat alone on the grassy knoll, staring out over the fields of Kyushu. She wrapped one of her slender arms around the young boy and pulled him to her side, planting a loving kiss between the two ears on the top of his head. Her red lips were pulled back to a sad smile, and the laugh lines around her eyes had fallen to deeper depths…and her eyes…they were shining pools of an emotion that the seven-year-old Hanyou could not understand. He knew it now; looking back at that day…it had been misery…of hopelessness…of despondency. She knew what was going to happen and yet she kept marching…never daring once to cower in front of him…never daring to turn face. She was the strongest person he ever knew. Izayio smiled down at her young son, and then held out her hand in front of him. "InuYasha."_

_The young boy turned to look up at his mother and gave her a toothy grin, his eyes clamed tightly shut and trusting. "Mama?" something about her tone made him open his eyes. Tonight was not a normal night, he figured out slowly as he looked at her face. She wasn't singing as she normally was…or fidgeting speaking of lands far away and a man he hardly knew. They would not run about the field, trying to capture fire flies or read of pirates and boys who could fly. They wouldn't wait, tonight, for the lights to go off at their small cottage until beginning the trek back across the lands to return home cloaked in darkness. No…not tonight…and never again. _

_The woman looked down at InuYasha and rubbed his hair gently, letting her fingers trace over his delicate ears that only she could touch. She pet him soothingly as she called out, "I got news today…from a friend in town." Her voice cracked and she swallowed once, quickly covering for the flaw with a small cough. What she never knew was that InuYasha could smell the tears welling in her eyes…he could smell her fear and her misery and it scared him shitless. "Do you remember that nice man who was here a few months ago? The one who took us to dinner in town?"_

_InuYasha fused his brows together and stared up into the multicolored sky that was teetering with rivets of pinks and purples…colors of the setting sun. Suddenly he gasped and bobbed his head, "you mean the man who had my hair and eyes?"_

_He felt her hand twitch in his hair but never the less; she continued soothing him…or herself…both of them. "Yes, baby, that man. He…he won't be coming back to see us again, InuYasha."_

_InuYasha felt his ears slowly fall backwards to his head as his eyes lowered from the night sky to look to his mother, "why mama? Was it something I said? Was he angry I didn't greet him last time he came by?"_

_Izayio closed her eyes and held in a rough sob that sent tremors through her body. She shook her head slowly then gazed down into her son's molten amber gaze…his gaze. If InuYasha had any of her physical attributes, it was her nose and chin…the rest was completely Inu No Tashio's…or should it be said, the late Inu no Tashio. She swallowed hard and took her hand from his head. "No, InuYasha, he wasn't mad at you." she turned so rapidly InuYasha nearly tumbled backwards. Her hands were suddenly on his shoulders as she kneeled down on his level to look him in the eyes. Her brown eyes implored him to listen to her words and remember them…words that haunted all of his dreams…words that he only had come to understand after meeting Ryen. "He loved you, InuYasha…never ever let anyone tell you different. Though he couldn't be with us here…all the time…he still loved you. I know you don't understand, and I don't expect you to, but one day…one day when you're older, I will explain it to you…and you will understand then." She pulled the young startled lad into her chest and crushed him in her embrace. "I love you as well, my InuYasha…I love you so much."_

_InuYasha blinked when a drop of salty water dropped onto the tip of his nose and glanced up, pulling away from her embrace. Something he had never thought his mother capable of…something he had thought her to strong to do…it was something that he never thought he would see. His mother was crying; and it broke his heart. That day…that night sitting on the hill where she was now a part of…was the beginning of the end. It was the end of his innocence, then end of his childhood… _

InuYasha blinked away the teary memory as he turned to look down at the grave. Placing the flowers by the head stone, he whispered into the winds, "did you know that he loved you as well, mother? He did…I know that now…and he loved you with all of his heart." He blinked furiously and wiped the tears that managed to survive his long eyelashes off of his cheeks, mixing them with the rain on the floor. 'I miss you mom…every day. It isn't the same without you.' he sighed and brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he stared at the small marker of his mother life. "Why did the gods hate us enough to leave you…such a wonderful person…with such a shitty resting place? I miss you so much mom…so much. I…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair before letting his legs fall into Indian style. He placed one hand on the stone and closed his eyes, as if speaking to her soul. "I've cleaned up my act mom…I really have. I…I was in some dark places for a while…places that I wouldn't have wanted you to see me in…places I hate myself for going. I realize that now…and I don't know why it was so hard to grasp. I…did some bad things, mom. I did some bad things and hurt some people pretty bad. But…I'm atoning for those slowly, I think. At least I'm trying to. I'm sorry, mom…I really am; I should have been here long ago…I should have stopped by to talk. I'm sorry." A tear slid from his eye that he let drip down his face for the first time in years without interruption. "I…I met someone mom…someone I think you would like. She's really the reason I straightened out…without her…I…" he sighed and opened his eyes slowly. "I want to be with her mom…I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I've nearly lost her a few times and I refuse to let that happen again. So I'm back…and I'm going to go see Jiji to get your stuff. You know…the box that you made for me right before we left? I hid it good…I doubt that they have found it. I dare them to stand in my way. I know you wouldn't want me to be angry with them but I can't help it mom." He curled one hand into a fist as he growled, "they ruined you…ruined us. I hate them, mom…I really do. But I swear to you…I swear that I won't lay a hand on them. I'm just getting it and going."

He swallowed hard and turned his face towards the heaven, trying to wash the years of sin from his skin, from his soul. He exhaled into the cold November air and sighed. "I need your help mom…I find myself lost so often with how to deal with Kagome…and how to express myself to her. I just keep managing to f…uhh…mess things up for us. I guess I inherited that from Ryen." His eyes opened slowly as he turned to look back at the gravestone. "Mom…he's alive. I don't know if you were close with him, but he's alive. I'm sure that my dad talked about his brother…I hope he did. I guess Ryen isn't that bad…he is always around at the worst times though. He nags and b…uhh…argues with Sesshoumaru and me a lot but he seems to be pretty intent on helping us out. That's another thing…Sesshoumaru and me are slowly starting to get along a little better then we have in the past. After running out Launia for being a wench that got dad killed…we have really come together to work through this. He's dating one of Kagome's friends whose a little spitfire but a good person. They are good together; kind of keep each other in check if you know what I mean."

Running a hand under each of his eyes, he pushed away the new tears, "mom…I'm in love with Kagome. I realized that a while ago and she says she loves me as well. i…we're not ready to get married, god knows…but we are so close that at points it hurts. I have two friends, mom…if you could call them that…that kind of showed up at the new school I'm in randomly and are really putting a strain on Kagome and me. I feel at points like they are trying to force up apart…and I guess they are. Why can't I tell them to get lost mom? At points I want to…and at others I just want something that is familiar to be back in my life…something constant. It's not that I don't trust Kagome to stay with me…I guess I just don't trust myself. I don't know how you were always so strong around me mom, I really don't. I wish I had half of your will power. My mouth still runs a minute and a half faster then my brain and I'm sure that one day I'm going to screw something up with her beyond repair. I have nearly, a couple times…with her family and her….' he sighed and shook his head, fighting off the settled layer of dew that coated his hair. "How do I stop myself from ruining the relationship? How do I keep my mouth shut? Mom…how did you do it? How were you able to stand up to everything with such an absolute determined strength? I…I need you mom…I miss you so much and I really need your guidance. I miss your guidance."

He looked at the sky and grimaced as the rain continued to pour down. Slowly he let his gaze fall back to the ground with a scowl. "I don't want to leave…I feel like I have so much to tell you…but it's getting really nasty out here and there are things I need to do." he sighed and lowered his head to the stone to place both hands on it along with his forehead. "I miss you so much mom…I wish you were here. But I guess in a way you are…" he felt a warm feeling tug at his heart and he smiled, "yeah, you are. I love you mom…." He felt two twin tears seep down his cheeks as he kissed the tiny stone lightly. "I'll be back, I promise…and I'll introduce you to Kagome then." With painstaking efforts, he forced himself to pull away from the stone and open his eyes. His eyes turned up to the old tree that held so many memories for him that he couldn't help but to stand up and place one hand against the bark. With an impulse, the hanyou bent his knees and jumped into branches of the tree carefully, wisely choosing where he landed. Before he knew it, he was nearing the top as he had so many years ago. Yet it felt like yesterday that he would seek shelter in the arms of the old tree. A Tree of Ages; that is what his mother had called it. He knew that simply meant that the tree was ancient…that it had been around for centuries. Kagome had one behind her shrine in Tokyo…there were a few around Japan. With a lingering warm feeling, he nestled back into a sloped branch that always reminded him of hammock that didn't move. He rested his back on the branch and closed his eyes as more memories poured through his mind.

_Staring out across the field to where his mother was, the younger hanyou could hardly hold in his fleeting giggles. They were playing hide and go seek today…and he had the best hiding spot ever! Nestled at the top of his mother's favorite tree, he peered out from between the evergreen leaves to watch for his mother in the distance. He could see her now and she was standing on the top of the hill, glancing about the field with a smile etched onto her face. _'She was always smiling…she never let me see through that wall to what was behind it. She never burdened me with her problems…with what everyone whispered…with what everyone called her.' _He giggled as she began walking towards the tree then she paused as a voice rung out across the meadow. The voice was cold and impassive to the young boy…and yet looking back today, InuYasha could notice the affection that rung in the words…unheard by anyone who didn't know what to look for. It was the same voice that Sesshoumaru used with Rin. The voice that day had scared the little hanyou into cowering into the branches, not daring to move. He could smell the Youkai scent from the man and knew his mother might be in danger. His grandfather told him that demon's were nothing but trouble…worthless plagues on the world. He told InuYasha that demons were dangerous. _'He was right.'_ The voice that passed through the fields that day demanded attention. "Izayio."_

_InuYasha felt a growl push out of his throat as his mother turned on her search for her young boy and a larger smile broke out across her face. Before InuYasha could blink, the man was now standing below him with his mother in his arms. The young six-year-old boy narrowed his eyes and made a face as the man kissed his mother on the mouth affectionately yet briefly. The man pulled back, his silver ponytail sparkling in the morning sun.  
"Good morning, my lord. What are you doing in Beppu?" she spoke with such a diligent air to her voice, one would question if she was speaking to a lover or to a royal officer._

_The man stared down at her and traced one finger down her cheeks. "I have come to see you and the boy…where is he?"_

_Izayio never moved but simply smiled and let her eyes drift upwards. InuYasha pulled himself closer to the branch, wishing to become invisible as he spied down on his mother and this man who he had seen but a handful of times before._

_Inu no Tashio stared upward for a moment, his eyes immediately settling on the outline of his son in the mix of the evergreen tree. A look passed through the man's stoic eyes that made InuYasha cower before the lord turned back to his mother. "I…am having…issues…Izayio, back in Tokyo. I wanted to come here personally to warn you…to tell you…" the words fell away from the lord's face as he no longer could face the woman he had shamed so ruefully into baring him an illegitimate son that he could not take care of properly. _

_Izayio nodded slowly and moved forward to embrace the demon, resting her head on his chest. "I understand."_

_The demon lord looked down to the woman and paused. "I may not…"_

_Izayio nodded sternly, placing one fingertip to his lips. "As I said, I understand. Just...not in front of our son…"_

_Inu no Tashio looked up again to see a white blur of hair accompanied by two ears that he had grown to love so much disappear into the tree again. With a very small smile to the woman that vanished almost immediately, he commented, "it seems my boy is shy."_

_"Careful is a better word."_

_"Indeed."_

_And then he was gone. InuYasha had later learned that his mother had met him one last time on the hill after tucking the youngster into bed, and returned to the house almost as silently. He hadn't been able to place the smell that accompanied her until later in life…after experience had overwhelmed innocence. He realized the smell had been tears…she had been sobbing under the strenuous parting. Both were not fools…they knew what was going to happen. Neither InuYasha nor Izayio saw his father again after that day. _

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly halfway, a look of complete sorrow encompassing the hanyou's face. 'He returned home knowing that Launia was going to set him up…that she was going to get him killed.' He blinked away and looked down to the gravestone. 'How did you do it mom? How did you keep so strong?'

InuYasha groaned wearily, tired from the long night journey and mentally exhausted from the day. It had taken every bone in his body to get him here…coming back had gone against every moral he had. When he left for America with Launia and Sesshoumaru, he vowed never to return here…to this place. To be here now…knowing what he did in his past…in his short lifetime; it hurt. With a grunt, InuYasha rolled backwards off the branch and landed on both of his feet on the ground with the agility of a cat. He looked down once at the grave and fresh flowers that lined the stone. 'I love you mom.' Turning his back to the tree…to the grave…he walked soundlessly out of the field towards town. 'And miles to go before I sleep…and miles to go before I sleep'. He reached the old Iron Gate that blocked the field from the opposing countryside hills. Opening it slowly, he glanced once over his shoulder and smiled softly, 'I'll make it right mom, I promise.' With lingering steps, he began the ten-mile walk back towards the main center of Beppu City and to his hotel. Tomorrow he would take a taxi out here and deal with the family.

Kagome slammed her fist into the front door a few more times before sinking to the steps, her head in her hands. Miroku scavenged around the grounds, nearly sure that InuYasha had mentioned something about a key under a flowerpot…or a pot of something. Sango sat down on the steps next to Kagome and wrapped one arm around the young girl, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure they are fine, Kagome. Maybe they just had to…run…out somewhere."

Kagome blinked back tears and looked sadly to Sango, "I doubt that, Sango. He would call me…I know he would. InuYasha would never just up and leave unless he…" she broke off the sentence as a voice in her head screamed, 'unless he was fed up with you and your mother and all the intervening. Bankotsu and Hiten came to bring him home, you know that! He probably finally gave in and went back to Kyushu.' She cringed and squirmed on the step, resting her head on top of Sango's. Very quietly, she added, "what if he left me?"

Miroku crouched down in front of the two and put one of his hands on each girl's knee. "Lighten up, you two…moping won't make the three of them materialize. What about Ryen, I'm sure he knows something."

Kagome blushed suddenly, her eyes falling to the floor. "I really…really…don't want to see Ryen right now…" she clenched her jaw, not wanting to say anything more about the traumatizing experience at her house the previous evening. She closed her eyes and tried to fight off the memories. The afternoon had gone smoothly enough until her mother told Kagome to stay on the couch with InuYasha and InuYasha grew 'bored' of the movie. Next thing she knew her mother was yelling, InuYasha had been nearly pulled over the couch by his ears in the grasp of a very angry older male demon and her mother was saying something about never seeing the light of the sun again. Yeah…there had been some light interaction. 'And when I say light, I mean heavy…' she grimaced again, wincing at the memory that was fresh in her mind. His hands had slipped under the blankets that had surrounded the two as they laid together watching one of the 'God Father' movies. Next thing she knew, his mouth was latched onto her neck, gently kissing her, one hand had become intimate with one of her breasts under her shirt and his other hand was working its way into her underwear. She had heard the cough from Ryen when he caught the spike in the couples scent but had ignored it, forgetting completely about just whose company she was in. Ryen had given them the grace of a second warning cough when InuYasha's hands once again came to close to her nether-regions before pulling the hanyou over the couch roughly, one hand on his neck, the other on his ear, without a third warning. That only excited her mother into grounding her as well. It wasn't as if he had actually touched her….

Sango shot Miroku an inquisitive glance, as Kagome seemed to have ventured off into her own world of memories that flushed her face. Miroku's grin grew wide and Sango kicked out a foot gently, nudging the boy and tipping him over to end up sprawled out on his back on the walkway to the mansion. "Hentia, get your mind out of the gutter and focus on what we need to know."

Kagome yelped as Miroku's hand was ripped from her knee and shot a glare at Sango then at the boy. Her face turned to an even deeper crimson shade, as she muttered, "Just don't ask."

Miroku rubbed his neck as he stood up slowly, then offered the girls a hand to stand up with. "Come on…we're doing no good here. We might as well go back to school and wait to hear anything from them."

Kagome stood with the boy's help then pulled away from him. "No…I think I'm going to wait here." Her eyes turned back to the mansion as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell again, to see if things had yet to change. No…the phone rung once then went to his voicemail. Sighing, she snapped the small plastic device shut and shoved it into her pockets. 'Where are you InuYasha? Are you mad at me? Are you okay?'

Sango stood as well and kissed Miroku on the cheek, making sure that he knew she was playing with him earlier then flashed him a worried glance. She turned and walked towards Kagome, "the hell you are going to stay here. Come on, you're going back with us. Who knows who is still around here looking to get revenge? This isn't a safe place to be by yourself."

Kagome flashed Sango a determined set glower, "I'm not leaving."

Miroku sighed and glanced down the driveway, watching the gates slowly open to admit another person. "Uhh…guys…"

Sango ignored the monk as she pulled at Kagome's arm, "yes, you are. We are all leaving."

"Guys…"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled her arm from Sango's grasp, "look, I need to speak with InuYasha to make sure we're okay…I'm worried. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Sango…Kagome…"

Both girls snapped their heads around and screamed, "What?" then blanched. Standing in front of a Kawasaki motorcycle was their favorite police uncle. Kagome blanched and immediately looked to the ground, her cheeks sporting a healthy pink tint, and Sango gulped. "Ryen…what brings you around here?"

Ryen took off his helmet and dropped it onto his seat and then took off his black mirror tinted sunglasses. Stuffing them into his back pocket, he crossed his arms slowly, "I could really ask you all the same. But see, I get this cool little excuse to be here…it's called ownership; I own this house. So…what's your excuse?"

Miroku blinked once then rubbed the back of his neck, "well…we are looking for any of our three buddies that reside here."

Ryen glanced at Miroku and tilted his head back to think for a moment, "well, Sesshoumaru has Rin at the doctors…"

Sango and Kagome both snapped their full attention towards the older demon, "what's wrong?" they asked in unison.

Ryen chuckled and held out his hands then walked past the three kids to the door. Pulling his set of keys from his pocket, he undid the locks. "Nothing is wrong, don't worry yourselves. They just needed to talk to someone about things that don't concern you."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. 'Sesshoumaru got Rin help. Good, it's about time.' she opened her eyes slowly and swallowed hard, "what…about InuYasha?"

Ryen turned to look at Kagome with a rather set look of confusion etching his face. "You mean he wasn't with you at school?"

Sango licked her lips slowly; dread working it's way into the corners of her mind. 'If that baka really skipped down with those two idiots…I swear I will have his balls as wind chimes before the end of the week.'

Miroku shifted his weight nervously, and shook his head slowly.

Ryen scratched behind one of his ears, the air of the group telling him his answer. "Well…that wasn't expected."

Kagome blinked a few times, and then narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean not expected?"

Ryen shrugged and made a face, "I honestly expected the baka not to leave your side. To hear he's anywhere else but…" he laughed and shook his head, "don't worry about it, Kagome…I'm sure he'll turn up. Probably got cold feet for the day or something…maybe wanted to clear his mind. Your mom kind of bitched him out something nasty yesterday, Kagome…"

"With Bankotsu and Hiten?" Sango clamped a hand over her mouth and winced, she hadn't meant to voice that. She snapped a look of apology at Kagome whose eyes had widened considerably and turned to walk towards Miroku's car without another word.

Miroku closed his eyes and sighed as Sango ran to comfort her friend with a shower of apologies and half hearted attempts to make her think otherwise. "Do you think," Miroku asked slowly, "that he would do something so foolish as leave town with those two delinquents?"

Ryen tottered in the doorway of the house for a moment, his gaze passing Miroku and looking over to Kagome and frowning. "I don't think so but I'm going to have words with the boy when I find him."

Miroku nodded briskly, "throw in a whack for me, will you?"

Ryen nodded then pulled out his cell phone. After dialing a number, he waved at the group, "go back to school…I'll find him."

Miroku bowed once curtly then walked to his car, yanking the car keys away from Sango who was standing with Kagome. "He's on it…he'll find him, don't worry Kagome."

Kagome didn't seem convinced as she climbed into the backseat of the car. "I really don't want to go back…"

Sango rubbed Kagome's knee from the front seat and gave her a warm smile, "don't worry, Kags, we'll find him. It will be fine."

Miroku started up the car and drove out of the circle and out of the mansion. He was worried…he knew InuYasha was an idiot but this was really pushing the limit. Would he really skip town with those two jerks? Something inside of him doubted it and yet…he was missing. Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed the boy's cell phone number. After one ring, the phone sent the call straight to voice mail. With a scowl, he put down his phone and cast Sango a disgruntled glance. 'He's monitoring his calls…something isn't right. Where is he? Where would he go?'

"_You're where_?"

InuYasha ripped the earpiece of his phone away from his ear and grimaced. He paused mid step on the long deserted road and rolled his eyes. "Damn, old man, you don't have to take my fucking ears off!"

"What the fuck are you doing in Kyushu?"

InuYasha scowled and looked around the peaceful countryside. He was nearing Lake Shidaka, which indicated he was about seven miles still from his destination. With a sigh, he dropped into the grass and closed his eyes, "look, Ryen, I ain't answering to you. All I'll say is I have shit I got to take care of."

Ryen scowled while rummaging through the mansions refrigerator and stood up to glower at the phone, "you know I could be there in an hour if you keep this fucking game up. Now tell me the truth, you little shit; what are you doing there?" he laughed at the barrage of curses that ensued that one.

"Fuck you old man, I ain't telling you." InuYasha let out a deep sigh and stretched his back. "Besides, I didn't tell you where in Kyushu I am so you could search all fucking year."

Ryen made a face at the phone and tapped his claws on the marble counter top, "InuYasha…did nothing that we spoke of last night sink into your mind?"

InuYasha made a very similar face on his end at the same phone and rolled his eyes, "why the fuck do you think I'm here?"

Ryen let out a rather exasperated breath and shrugged, "to whack off with those little shits you run around with?" his tone lost its playful edge as he leaned his weight into the counter. "Look, InuYasha, I don't know what you're doing, but I'm no one to tell you to come back. I will say this though, I'm hoping you have good reasons behind your disappearance because one, Kagome's worried sick and two, if I find out that you're there with Bankotsu and Hiten…"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, old man; I'm here by myself."

Ryen crushed the can of soda he had pulled from the refrigerator in his hand and yelped when it retaliated by blowing up in his face. Dropping his phone, the older demon swore loudly then grabbed a cloth from the sink, wiping down his face and then his phone. With a rather incredulous look, he glanced around him then to the ceiling and grimaced. "Hey Yash?"

InuYasha had been staring at his phone wide eyed after he heard the yell then flinched at the sudden change to his uncles tone, "yeah?"

"When does house cleaning drop by to spiffy up the place?"

InuYasha cocked one eyebrow and blinked, "we don't have house cleaning." Another swear blasted through his phone and InuYasha yanked away the phone from his ears, cringing at the sudden rash of ringing that echoed in his ear. With a growl, he yelled into the phone, "don't fuckin do that"

Ryen snapped back, "look, don't do anything stupid, Baka, and I might let you live when you get home. Call Kagome and get your ass back here." Without letting his nephew get the last word in, he snapped his phone closed and stared at the mess that covered the ceiling and countertops. "Fuck!" The silver haired man walked hastily to the sink, his long silver braid swinging behind his head as he moved. He washed off the cloth first then began wiping down the counter and walls. Dropping the cloth into the sink, Ryen washed off his hands before pulling his coke-soaked shirt off of his body and depositing it in the sink as well. 'Thank god for under shirts.' He looked over the dark blue muscle tee he always wore under his uniform top to make sure it wasn't stained before walking from the house to the driveway to glance towards the detached garage. 'Fucking wonderful…who the hell doesn't keep fucking cleaning supplies in the damn house?' he grabbed his keys from his pocket and hit the automatic door opener that he had installed on his car keys and walked his motorcycle into the garage, grabbing a bottle of floor cleaner, a mop and a bucket on his way out. 'People who don't wash their own shit, that's who.' He walked back into the house and kicked off his shoes. Filling the bucket with hot water, he began slowly to clean the ceiling with the mop then took care of the floor. After a long moment of cleaning, he dumped the bucket out in the sink and stared at the patch of wet floor. 'Fucking brat…I should have killed him when I had the chance. If he didn't piss me off….' He laughed at the thought and dug back into the refrigerator. Pulling out another can of coke, he pushed it far away from his person before going back in to grab sandwich meats. With a growl, he dropped to his knees to pull out a bag from the back.

The front door opened very slowly, too slowly to be one of the three resident brats. Ryen paused in the middle of the refrigerator raid and reached to his side. Luckily, he had been on break from police duty and had his eagle on his side. Unbuckling the hoister, he pulled the gun to his side before sniffing the air carefully. His eyes widened to the fullest extent as he got a good whiff of the intruder. 'Holy hell…you have got to be shitting me. Can my day get better?' He stood up slowly, using the reflection on the refridge to see the elegant form of the woman pause in the kitchen, her eyes catching the glimpse of white hair, a wife beater, and black slacks. He grinned when her voice rang out.

"You shouldn't leave doors unlocked, little boy…didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Ryen could feel his face twisting into a near sadistic smile as he remained still. 'She thinks I'm Sesshoumaru. That stupid bitch has the audacity to walk back into this house after setting up her sons…not once but twice, to be killed! I should kill her where she stands! No…this is so much better. Let her see me for who she thinks I am.' Letting his voice slip into the normal Tashio stoic tone he used only when seriously pissed or threatened, he replied coolly, "what are you doing back here, wench?"

Launia stared at the back of what she thought was her son with a sneer on her face. In her right hand she clutched a small .52 caliber pistol that she kept with her for her safe keeping. She had been asked…no ordered…to return to the mansion to retrieve one thing that was needed to ensure the family's downfall for their crimes. Without that sword that gives life, her and her associates could pick off the people those bastards cared about…one by one. They had killed Sesshoumaru's love once…and when Launia had found out she nearly jumped for joy. But then news traveled downwind that he had a sword…a magical sword. It had sounded like some diluted fairy tale to her…something she didn't believe. But then she learned different. Apparently her husband had three swords forged at some point in his life that was kept here at the mansion. One that had the ability to raise the dead, another that had the ability to take life and the other, and the strongest of the three, had the ability to destroy almost everything and open the gates of hell while it was at it. Heaven, earth and hell, she had been told by some people. That is what they represented, and it was what she needed to take from her bastard sons before they figured out how to use them. The retaliation would not work well if they could fight back. Then there was that damned cop who just always got in the way, but that was of little matter. He would be dealt with.

Launia wasn't the mastermind of the plan…she was really far from it. yet she was the one who knew the house…the one who could get in. so she had basically been volunteered to do this mission and she knew there was no other choice. Now she stood in the last place she ever wanted to be again. She hadn't expected to actually run into her estranged son, though. Maybe his bitch…maybe that bastard's half brother…but not Sesshoumaru himself. A part of her burned at the thought of hurting her flesh in blood…but she easily could sway that thought. 'His father was tainted…he's tainted…he does not deserve to live.' Toying with the pistol, she narrowed her eyes to slits at his person. "You…you son of a bitch…I hope you know this is all your fault! Because of you my lover is dead…my son behind bars…I hope you're happy, you arrogant little shit, because by time I'm done with you, that half-breed obscenity and your little whore, no one will be able to tell whose body is whose."

Ryen clenched his jaw and straightened his back. He turned slowly to look behind him at the woman, the smile never leaving his face. "What are you saying about my sons?"

The look that crossed Launia's face would have sent Ryen to the floor in a fit of laughter on a better day…hell…any day. It was a look that Ryen knew would stay with him for the rest of his life. It was small slivers of justice that he could help get back for his brother. Her jaw slacked at the base, gaping madly at the ghost who was in her refrigerator. Her normal fleshy face was pale white, all color having drained to the floor the moment he turned to her. Her normal crystal blue cynical eyes were wide with absolute terror. "I…Inu…Inuno…" she rubbed her eyes furiously then gawked wider as the image didn't vanish.

Ryen stuck the gun that was clenched in his hand into the back of his pants barrel first; making sure the safety was on. He took a step towards Launia, placing the bologna sandwich that was in his left hand down on the kitchen counter. Crossing his muscular arms, he leaned back and looked over the shell of the woman in front of him. He hadn't seen the wench this close since high school. Back then she was decently pretty…her white blonde hair always perfectly straight and spotless, her blue eyes always so malicious and spiteful. Now her hair was in a messy bun, her face pale and lined with worry lines and crows feet around her eyes. She looked forty years older then when he last saw her. With a sneer, he looked over her with a controlled glance. If he were to be his brother, he would need to act the part. "Launia…it has been a while."

Then in an act of sheer desperation, the wench dropped the gun to the floor and lunged into the stoic Youkai's arms sobbing. Thick fake tears matted her cheeks like raindrops on a windowsill. "Oh, Inuno…I thought you dead!"

Ryen shoved her away from him and slapped her, open handed, across her right cheek, sending the bitch to the floor. Fighting with his thirst for vengeance, Ryen dropped to his knees beside Launia and pinned her to the ground with a hand around her thin throat. Holding her tight to the ground, he growled, "wench, you dare to touch this Inu no Tashio? Are you mad, woman? You, the insufferable wretch who plotted behind my back with my bitterest of enemies and lay in their bed as well…the bitch who set me up to take my life? You dare to lay your filth-ridden paws on me? I should kill you where you lay."

Launia's eyes widened in panic as she choked back, "I'm…sorry…my lord, I'm so sorry. He made me…hypnotized me…into doing those things. It was like a hex. I would never hurt the man who I loved so dear…"

Ryen spat back, his blood igniting in absolute rage, "I should tear your throat out! Tell me this, whore, did he hypnotize you after you allowed him to defile you in our bed or before when you kept your scandalous behavior behind his bedroom door?"

Launia struggled against his grasp then sputtered when the pressure increased on her neck bones, "I'm sorry, my great and wise lord…I failed you. I fell for weakness, much as you did. I was lured by lust and made its prisoner. Please, forgive me!"

Ryen tightened his grasp and stood up, picking her up with him and slamming her into a wall to pin her there, a foot off the ground. "Tell me this, bitch; did you help Naraku plot against my sons?"

Launia's eyes widened as the smell of fear overwhelmed the demon's sense of smell. "No…never. I would never plot against my own flesh and blood."

Both eyes traveled back to the kitchen to the fallen weapon that lay abandoned on the kitchen floor before his eyes dug holes into her skin. Ryen snarled, "speak the truth wench and I may consider letting you walk again in your pathetic existence you call life!"

Launia gulped audibly and looked behind Ryen. A flicker, like a candle in the midst of a storm, of disgust flashed through the female demon's eyes before she verbally lashed back, "yes, you stupid fool. I did plot with Diegosan to kill the boys and when he was incapable of doing so, I spoke to the one who I knew…or thought…could get it done." She looked over Ryen's form with a steel resolve glistening back into her eyes. That was the Launia he knew and hated. "You wretch, how did you survive?"

Ryen brought her forward inches before slamming her ruthlessly back into the wall. "Bitch, I am the one doing the talking! I survived where you failed…where that miserable burnt corpse failed! Tell me, Launia, did your transactions with the son mirror those with his father? Did you jump into his bed as well?"

Launia's eyes darkened as she snapped back, "Naraku is like a son to me, you arrogant bastard! To suggest me sleeping with him would be the same as me sleeping with my own flesh and blood! How feeble minded you are to focus the basis of a work relationship around sex. But then again, I forgot, you are used to dealing with whores!"

Ryen backhanded the woman, dropping her to the floor with a spilt lip. He numbed the urge to kick her in her stomach as he circled her body like a lion its prey. "You're right, Launia…I married one, did I not?"

Launia scoffed and spit back, "that's why I wanted you dead! You and those wretched children of yours!"

With as much control as he could muster over his rage, Ryen reached behind him and pulled his handcuffs off of his belt. Dropping his knee into her back, he grabbed one of her arms. "You are under arrest under the charge of conspiracy to commit murder as well as being an accomplice in an already carried out murder case that is currently under investigation by yours truly."

Launia laughed in his face and pulled at her arms, "let me go, nave, you are no officer of the law!"

Ryen's sadistic grin returned with malice as he grabbed her roughly by the front of her shirt. Pulling her face to face with him, he called out, "that's where you're wrong. I am a cop, Launia…I've been one for twenty years."

Launia's shrill laughter raked through Ryen's bones like nails on a chalkboard, "don't make me laugh, you insolent fool! You could never harbor such a job! To keep that bitch and that bastard child of yours from me was one thing, but to lead a double life as well? You speak of my being arrested for murder; tell me…what murder charge is that when there is no evidence that I have done anything wrong? You are alive!"

Ryen narrowed his eyes and called out in a sudden dangerous even tone, "look harder, bitch. You have always been a fool, Launia…always."

Launia recoiled, obviously confused by the circles that the Tia-youkai was running around her with. "What matters do you speak of? Are you mad?"

Ryen pulled her towards the door and paused to open the garage door. Turning to look her dead in the eyes, he spat back, "I'm not mad, my dear…but maybe you are."

Launia blinked once and began thrashing about under his touch, "let me go this instant. I demand answers! I demand to call my lawyer!"

Ryen scoffed and dragged her to the police car that he kept nestled away in the garage for when he needed to patrol the streets. Opening up the back seat, he grinned at how pale she suddenly became. "Like hell, you stupid wench. Request denied on grounds of you being a back stabbing slut. "

Launia's mouth dropped open as he shoved her into the back of the squad car. "Wait a damn minute…"

Ryen turned to look at her and cocked his head to the side, "what is it now, wench?"

Launia's eyes darkened as she stared up at him, "who the hell are you?"

The sunlight wormed its way into the garage, lighting up his molten glare setting it nearly ablaze in fury as he stared down at the woman in the car. He felt his lips twitch up to for a small grin, "what is the matter, Launia…you don't recognize your own brother in law?"

InuYasha checked into the motel and made his way up to the small room with trudging steps. Nearly breaking the door open to the bedroom, he turned on the light and sighed happily. The room was tiny…a small dresser and a television graced the front of a big mirror and a queen sized bed took up half the room. Turning and slamming the door shut, he bolted the two locks then began to peel the layers of clothes off that he wore on his path to the bathroom. He hadn't packed a bag…he hadn't packed anything really, just his wallet, a frown and his shoes. He had walked out of the mansion at eight last night and got on board a ferry leaving Tokyo at 9:30pm. The ride was twelve hours long and to say he liked boats was a giant overstatement. He spent the night with his head on the railing of the tiny vessel, violently heaving every thirty minutes…twenty five times all together in one night. It was worse then any high, hangover or acid trip he had ever had. When he reached port, he kissed the ground numerous times before shoveling down some breakfast at a local diner then beginning the ten-mile trek out to the middle of nowhere. Now it was about four in the afternoon and he could finally rest. Pulling his soaking wet shirt over his head, he picked it up and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water to the small shower and smiled as the steam warmed the room. He struggled out of his blue jeans then threw them into the corner along with his top, pulling his boxers away with them as well. His skin was clammy and freezing…he could hardly feel his toes or his fingers for that matter.

Cringing, he stepped into the heated water and shivered involuntarily. The water splashed against his body and he lolled his head back with a sigh, letting it wash the sea salt out of his hair and off his skin, the mud and dirt from the walk to and from the field from his legs. The dirt that clung to his soul…the self-loathing for abandoning his mother's grave…seemed to finally begin to loosen from his inner depths and wash down the drain with the rest of the filth. With a relieved sigh, InuYasha placed his arm on the tiled shower wall and rested his forehead against his skin. Everything had happened so fast that led up to him being here…events that he would never thought possible yesterday morning. He would never have thought himself to return here…never. And yet last night, sitting under the clouded night sky, he realized everything…and it hurt.

_InuYasha leaned out his third story window to find his brother sitting a few feet down on the roof, his head turned towards the sky. InuYasha grimaced and looked up into the rain and mist that surrounded the chateau and then back to his brother. "Yo…baka…what the fuck are you doin' out there? Get in here before you get yourself sick!"_

_Sesshoumaru didn't turn to look to his brother, he simply held out one finger putting proper emphasis on his point. "Youkai do not get sick."_

_"No shit Sherlock!" InuYasha wanted to slam his window shut…he wanted to laugh at the boy but somehow he couldn't…somehow he understood. With a grunt and an action he didn't even understand himself, he climbed out onto the roof and sat himself next to Sesshoumaru. For a moment, neither spoke…they simply stared up into the clouds that loomed overhead with dangerous intent. InuYasha blinked ever so slowly then tilted his head to look to Sesshoumaru, "How is Rin doing?"_

_Sesshoumaru met his brother's stare and growled, "How do you think she is doing?"_

_InuYasha cringed and shifted his weight. It was nearly seven PM but with the black thick clouds, one would have thought it to be near midnight. "I…" he paused and swallowed hard, "if there is anything I can do to help…"_

_"There isn't."  
InuYasha glowered at the boy and held up his two hands, "I'm just trying to fuckin say I'm here to talk, if you want to but geez, asshole, don't bite my dick off about it. I'll leave you to your wallowing then." He started to get up but something wouldn't let him…maybe it was his brother's blank stare, or the frazzled and tired look in his eyes…or the fact that for one second, InuYasha could see through his brother's normal strong barrier of self preservation and saw how much he was hurting, how helpless he felt. Maybe InuYasha was personifying it…maybe he was transposing his own fears of being in a similar situation onto his brother…but what he saw he would never forget. He frowned and put a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, keeping it there even as his brother feebly attempted to shake it off. _

_Sesshoumaru glowered at the younger boy for a long time, his eyes never leaving the matching set of amber eyes that glowed in the night sky. After a moment, Sesshoumaru blinked away and looked to the sky again. "What you have…InuYasha…with Kagome…why do you risk it? Why do you chance losing her?"_

_InuYasha blinked and let his hand slide off his brother's shoulder. His eyebrows drew together in confusion as he shrugged, "what are you talking about?"_

_Sesshoumaru let his head hang down to his chest lazily for a moment with a loud sigh, before tilting his head to his right to glance at the hanyou, "are you truly the baka I have claimed you to be? Do you not see what you are doing to your relationship with that girl?"_

_InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru and asked incredulously, "What the hell are you talking about, bastard?"_

_Sesshoumaru sighed again and rolled his eyes, before resting his elbows on his propped knees. He stared out into the distant city for a long moment before shaking his head, "you don't even see that you're pushing her away, do you?"_

_InuYasha matched his brother's pose, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the front pocket of his hoodie and lighting up a smoke. "I am not pushing her away, Sesshoumaru. I'm really not. You don't see what we see…"_

_Sesshoumaru scoffed and shook his head, "which is a good thing, baka, because I would have to shoot myself if I, for even one moment, understood the methods to your madness."_

_InuYasha sneered at the boy before offering him a cigarette. "I love her, Sesshoumaru." _

_Sesshoumaru stared at the box for a moment before sighing deeply and agreeing to the smoke. He used his brother's light, that he so willingly offered him, and took a deep drag on the nicotine. It was better then the booze he had consumed…but didn't numb the burning pain. "You have an odd way of showing it, baka."_

_InuYasha shrugged and laid back to rest on his elbows on the tiled roof. "Just cause I can get it up doesn't mean you have to hate me…I'm sure you'll get over this complex Sesso…"_

_Sesshoumaru had the urge to throw the hanyou off the roof but reframed for the moment with a low growl, "InuYasha, stop your blabbering. It is annoying." He sighed and exhaled the smoke from the cigarette. "You say that you love her…and yet all I see you do is shoot your mouth off, tell her you love her then proceed to coerce her into having sex with you at the stake of her reputation, her relationship with her mother and those who are her friends…"_

_InuYasha sat up and growled, "Now wait a damn minute…"_

_Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and stared at the boy before blowing a cloud of smoke in his face, "you cannot hide behind the word 'love', InuYasha…you can't just taint the girl in the name of fun then claim that you love her."_

_InuYasha pounded his fist into tile, growling back dangerously, "I do love her…just as you love Rin."_

_Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha as if he had grown a third head then laughed once callously, "You honestly believe that you love Kagome in the same aspect that I love Rin? Hanyou, you do not know what love is! You claim that you love this girl but are all too willing to hurt her. That is not love, InuYasha, it is lust…and you two are playing a dangerous game of mixing the two together…"_

_InuYasha growled deeper and barked back, "shut your trap, bastard…I love Kagome!"_

_Sesshoumaru blinked once then turned to look back towards the city of Tokyo. "Tell me, InuYasha…if she were to tell you tomorrow that her mother forbade her to see you after school hours because she feared that Kagome was falling behind in her classes…what would you do?"_

_InuYasha rolled his eyes and pulled the cigarette from his mouth to tap against the end of two fingers, "tell her mother to shove off, that's what."_

_Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with a deep sigh, "and tell me…would you care about how Kagome felt for this? Would you care that it would jeopardize her relationship with her mother?"_

_InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "where are you going with this?"_

_Sesshoumaru tapped the burnt paper off the end of his cigarette and rested his head against the soaking wet roof, "you care only for what is good for you…what gets you off for the time. You claim that you have changed…and yet the only thing that you have changed, InuYasha, is your faithfulness and your drug intake factor."_

_InuYasha was on his feet in a moment, "you don't know shit about what you're talking about! I am so sick of you fuckers telling me I'm not in love with Kagome. Damnit to hell, Sesshoumaru, I know I am!"_

_Sesshoumaru whipped his head up from the roof and spat back, "then act like it instead of the seven year old child that you won't let grow up!"_

_InuYasha flinched as if struck then grew angry. His eyes darkened as his upper lip rolled back to a snarl, "what the fuck did you say?"_

_Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "you refuse to let a part of your soul go, InuYasha. You refuse to grow up, like that infernal fairy tale of that stupid little boy. You refuse to think about anyone else in the long run but yourself and what is good for you." He shifted his weight to face his fuming brother._

_InuYasha shook his head, trying to process each thought that ran through his mind as well as the information that Sesshoumaru had just dropped on him. "Look, bastard, let's get one thing straight, I love Kagome. I do look out for her well being…"_

_Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight, "by destroying her reputation by tarnishing her in the stairwell of the high school or by knocking her up?"_

_InuYasha rolled his eyes and nearly screamed out in frustration, "do you all think me completely incompetent? I'm not a fucking ingrate, Sesshoumaru; I know when I can get her pregnant! You all fucking act as if every time I fuck her, I'm risking something! You fucking know as well as I do that I can only get her pregnant on the nights of the full moon, when my Youkai blood is the strongest or on the night of the new moon, when I'm human. You fucking know that, you shit head, why do you keep trying to use that shit against me?"_

_Sesshoumaru let a very small smile grace his lips, "that is my point. You say, 'you all' in reference I shall guess to Ryen, Kagome and her mother as well?"_

_InuYasha blinked then took a drag from his cigarette before putting it out on his arm and throwing it into a puddle of water that lingered on the roof, "I…that is…"_

_Sesshoumaru raised another eyebrow and shook his head slowly, "selfish. You know that you cannot get her pregnant and yet you allow her to worry…allow her mother to worry. That is why she keeps you two apart, you know…because she thinks you an insatiable animal that will probably knock up her daughter."_

_InuYasha grimaced and swallowed hard. "I have meant to tell Kagome…it just never seems to come up."_

_Sesshoumaru huffed once and shook his head, "again, selfish…"_

_InuYasha blinked once and shook his head, turning his attention back to the countryside, "whatever, bastard. I love her as much as you love Rin."_

_Sesshoumaru closed his eyes with an inward wince and frowned, "would you be willing to die for you human?"_

_InuYasha didn't look at his brother and yet answered without missing a beat, "I would lie down and die voluntarily for Kagome. I would do anything for her…"_

_Sesshoumaru squashed the butt of his cigarette on his shoe before throwing it off the roof, "then why do you treat her like trash?"_

_InuYasha snapped his head towards the older demon and growled, "I do no such thing."_

_Sesshoumaru turned and in a very un-Sesshoumaru like movement, reached out and flicked the end of his brother's nose. "You are worse a baka then I originally thought. Can you not see the difference between how you treat Kagome and how I treat Rin? Can you not see the difference between how Miroku treats Sango? Respect, InuYasha…you have no respect for the girl as a person, as a female or for her body. You use her when you want her and cast her away with harsh words when you do not. Today in chorus is the best example…but I can think of many others. You are leading her on, InuYasha, and if I know you, you are only going to hurt her in the end." He moved back when InuYasha took a lame swing at the boy with a closed fist. Grabbing his brother's receding arm, he pulled the hanyou closer, "you treat her like a whore and then when she is near breaking, cuddle her until she is nearly healed then with a smirk, you rip back open the wound." Pushing the hanyou away, Sesshoumaru stood slowly, an all together far away and painstaking glimmer in his eyes, "I would kill to be able to have Rin the way you have Kagome…to be able to touch her freely and yet our relationship is strained because of what has happened. There have been nights where I could have laid my claim to her, InuYasha…I could have taken Rin without a second care…and yet I didn't because I knew what it would do to her later on. To be in love, InuYasha, means to sacrifice your needs to meet the others…to be able to open yourself up without reserve to your significant other…to be able to trust the other. Kagome has done all of these…and she has continuously sacrificed herself for you…she has given up her friends, she has given up her reputation, she has pushed away her mother's restrictions…all without a bat of the eye to make you happy. Tell me, InuYasha…what have you given up for her? Drugs and booze; all stuff that you do not need…. What have you truly given to her?"_

_InuYasha growled through the beginning of the boy's speech but by the end, sat staring at his brother slack jawed. 'What have I given up for Kagome? What have I sacrificed?' he blinked a few times and then dropped his gaze to the roof. _

_Sesshoumaru let the silence of the night be his answer. Looking back out to the skyline, he blinked slowly, "she loves you without prejudice, InuYasha. She loves you for who you are inside and out…you will never find another girl like her, I can swear you that on father's grave. And if you continue down the road you are heading, you will lose her, do you understand me?"_

_A stern cough echoed from above the two at a higher portion of the roof. Ryen sat staring into the heavens as well, at the top peak of the roof, his hands behind his head and the tiniest glimmer of a smile on his lips, "am I interrupting something?"_

_InuYasha wrinkled his nose and barked back, "don't do that, old man…I don't like not being to smell people who are around me."_

_Ryen sat up and stared down at the two boys before sliding down the roof to sit to their left. "Sesshoumaru knew I was here…we were talking before you moseyed your way out here, slacker."_

_InuYasha glanced at Sesshoumaru, who was once again staring out into the darkness as if it contained the answers he was seeking then back to the older demon. "Feh." Sticking his chin into the air, he tried to gather his dignity from its shattered shards, "whatever you two say…I know I love Kagome…"_

_Ryen looked at InuYasha and frowned, "I know you do, and just as I know for some odd reason she is completely head over heals for you as well. You two kids though need to tone down that…" he cringed and rolled his eyes, "mating…habit of yours. Keep it in your pants, InuYasha…I'm serious." _

_InuYasha shot the man a deep glower then turned his attention to the puddles of rain on the roof. All three were already soaked through their clothes by the pouring rain but it didn't matter…Youkai did not get sick. _

_Ryen exchanged a glance with Sesshoumaru then lifted his eyebrows, "hey Yash…have you thought of what car you want yet?"_

_InuYasha turned to look at Ryen with weary eyes, "come again? I thought the rules was to stay out of Kagome's pants…"_

_Sesshoumaru pointed out, "which he has failed miserably at."_

_Ryen made a face and shrugged, "maybe…tell you what, we'll discuss that more tomorrow. I need to know what you want though so I can start looking."_

_InuYasha shot Ryen a long stare then with a slight smirk, he muttered, "well, a 2004 Maserarti MC12 would be acceptable…"_

_Ryen laughed loudly then dropped the expression in an instant, "in your fucking dreams kid. That car is a racecar…they aren't even releasing the freaking things into the streets yet. Besides, that is well over a million dollar car."_

_InuYasha shrugged and grinned wickedly, "who said anything about a budget limit?"_

_Ryen snapped back, "same guy who told you to keep it in your pants, but you didn't listen to that. Do you have a selective hearing problem, cause I'm thinking that you do? …It's knows as Bakaism."_

_ InuYasha flipped him off then jumped when the demon reached out to grab his hand, more so, his finger and stuck his hand to the floor with wide eyes. His mind kept traveling back to his brother's words and insinuations. 'What have I done…why didn't I see this earlier?' _

_Sesshoumaru and Ryen exchanged glances then both sighed quietly. Ryen stretched and cracked his neck to both sides. "If you ladies excuse me, I have places to be."_

_InuYasha reached back and held a hand in front of Ryen before he could pass by, "…does her mom hate me?"_

_Ryen scowled and swallowed hard, "well, son, that's hard to say…hate you, no. I have never known Kauai to hate anyone. She isn't fond of the way you disrespect her daughter, even in the name of love…and was really not happy at all with what happened today."_

_InuYasha blanched as his eyes darkened. "Is Kagome still alive over there?"_

_Ryen cringed and laughed lowly, "well…she is, but like I said, her mother isn't to happy. I'm not either, mind you, but you ain't my kid so I can't discipline you. I will, however, kick the living shit out of you the next time you pull some shit like that, got me?"_

_InuYasha nodded slowly and quietly added, "tell her mom I'm sorry?"_

_Ryen snapped back, "tell her yourself, baka…I think you really need sit down and talk with her…and her daughter. They have a right to know what…you…entail of."_

_InuYasha blinked then nodded again, and sat quietly as Ryen walked back across the roof and blinked after he jumped off the edge. He shook his head slowly and looked to Sesshoumaru, "I…"_

_Sesshoumaru shook his head once. "InuYasha, I care not to hear any more of your bullshit tonight. Go to bed…get some sleep…and make things right in the morning. You have a lot to atone for."  
InuYasha frowned and slowly stood, "what about you? Are you coming inside?"_

_Sesshoumaru blinked then looked back towards the city, "no…not yet."_

_InuYasha nodded slowly, "I know me and you have never been on a good standing with each other…I don't think that is really going to change much…but, Sesshoumaru…I am here if you need to talk or just have someone to smoke with…. I know what Rin is going through isn't easy…."_

_Sesshoumaru cut him off, "you know nothing of what Rin is going through, though your feeble efforts are respected."_

_InuYasha kicked a loose piece of tile towards the older demon carefully, letting it fall right before his form, "if you lose yourself out here, she won't have anyone to rely on. Just…be there for her, and when she's ready, she'll come to you. She loves you, Sessh….she's just scared."_

_Sesshoumaru blinked and swallowed hard, "I will handle Rin, don't worry about it. Go to bed."_

_InuYasha smirked and nodded once, walking back into the house. He stood in his room, his brother's words echoing in his mind, 'you have a lot to atone for.' His eyes seared in a brief memory of his mother and he realized, with some large amount of dread, that if he wanted to do it right, he would have to go back to square one._

InuYasha blinked open his eyes and groaned under the water. Holding his face to the stream of water, he let it flow over him. 'I have to call Kagome…I have to try to explain what is going on. She's tried to call me and is probably beyond pissed…but…what am I going to tell her, what can I say over a phone that she would believe? I know that disappearing isn't helping what we have, and I know I'm going to get my ass handed to me, but I'll be able to show her…I'll be able to explain everything that she needs to know. Then…' he shut off the shower and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off his body, 'then I'll make it right between us…I'll tell her everything she needs to know. I'll give her everything she has given me. We'll be right and not heaven or hell will be able to break us apart. I owe her that.'

so….this is I think the longest chapter that I have written thus far and it was a really spur of the moment thing, honestly. But it's going places…promise. So yes, Mommy dearest takes center stage!

got a couple chapter notes to post. This one goes out to a few fans that have been…upset…with Yash's behavior and lack of decorum. I want everyone to take into mind that I have skipped at most five days of story in the 52 chapters I have written. If I were to give the crew a date on which they met, I would saw the first Friday in October. The week that it has come to is the first Thursday in November. He has known Kagome for all of a month…and think of eight years of being a delinquent. He has changed for her…he isn't drinking nor is he doing drugs but for him to turn into our loving yet gushing prince charming…it isn't gonna happen. I like my boy with a little flare…he is never going to be a 'normal' guy with her…yeah, his approach sucks as he learned in this chapter but I'm not going to mutate him into a much better character, and hopefully these next couple chapters will help in explaining his dysfunctions.

Quotetaken from Robert Frosts 'stopping by the woods on a snowy evening'. A great poem, I would suggest it. basically it's a story of a guy who just stops out at woods in the middle of a snow storm on the worst day of his life and thinks about how lovely to sin would be (or for that matter, as one of my many professors have determined it, to kill oneself to get rid of the pressure) but he has responsibility that he must attend to before he can rest, therefore not think of it.

I actually did some research, cause I really was going to have fun with Launia's Miranda rights…but then I found out there are no Miranda rights in Japan…the prisoners really have NO rights. They can even be declined counsel, which is what Ryen does. intresting fact of useless knowledge (for now).


	53. Distant footsteps

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 53 Distant footsteps

Sesshoumaru opened the door to the mansion slowly, on his fullest guard. He could smell his bitch of a mother's scent outside the main gate and had sat Rin, against her willingness to cooperate, in the drivers seat of the Porsche, telling her that if he wasn't back in five minutes to drive to the Ryen's police station in town. It hurt to hear her screaming to him as he walked away from the car, not fully understanding what was wrong because of his lack of details. He was positive that she would stay inside the car though. Narrowing his eyes, he sniffed the air before quickly darting room to room throughout the mansion, covering the entire house in a matter of two minutes. Finally he ended up in the kitchen and grunted as he took in the sights. The refrigerator was left slightly ajar…the floor was damp and reeked of soda while a bologna sandwich sat unattended to on the counter with another can of coke. What brought Sesshoumaru's attention to full focus was the .52 pistol in the middle of the floor. Squatting down in front of it, he stared at the weapon for a moment before sniffing the air for traces of gunpowder. Very slowly the pieces of the puzzle were fitting together. What finally made the entire scenario snap into place was Ryen's cell phone sitting on the kitchen counter. He chuckled once, shaking his head, deeply regretting his absence during that confrontation. Sesshoumaru grabbed a dishtowel away from the sink and used it to pick up the gun carefully, placing it on a higher shelf to await Ryen to claim it as evidence. 'She must have thought she was seeing ghosts,' he mused on his way back out to the front of the house. He heard the dull engine of the Porsche die the minute he stepped foot into the door way and a car door slam. He paused in the doorway and reframed from gulping; Rin was on a direct course heading straight for him.

Rin was furious, to say the least. After the traumatizing situation at the shrink's, then a horrific lunch at Wacdonalds, they had arrived back to the mansion in a tense silence. It only worsened when Sesshoumaru began growling furiously and nearly took off her car door slamming the vehicle open. Turning to Rin with blazing eyes, he had commanded, "get into the drivers seat and be ready to drive…if I'm not back in five minutes, go to Ryen's police station and wait there." Then he left her…just like that…without any explanation. The minute she saw a glimmer of white hair, she was out of the car. 'I'm going to be on him like white on rice! That insensitive jerk! After all of this, how could he just leave me in the car?' reaching her lover, she prodded him in the chest with a long index finger, "You jerk! How could you just run off like that into god knows what danger? I swear, Sesshoumaru, you really need to work on your people skills! You had me worried half to death! Now, really, what the hell was that all about?"

Sesshoumaru reached out and gently guided the livid human into the house to shut the door behind her. 'Is this really the same girl, who a little over an hour ago, could not let go of me to save the world?' he smirked at the thought earning a deep scowl from Rin.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Sesshoumaru sighed loudly and kissed Rin's forehead, gently hushing her. "Calm yourself before get a migraine, Rin. I smelt my mother's scent…"

Rin paused, her face blanching, and her eyes widened, "wait…your mother? Is she here?" Rin looked around her twice and her features darkened, "let me at that wench, I swear to god…"

Sesshoumaru reached out and dragged Rin into a tight hug, "relax, Rin…she is not here. I do believe she got here when Ryen was here."

Rin blinked twice and looked up to Sesshoumaru, "doesn't Ryen look just like…"

Sesshoumaru hid his grin behind his emotionless façade, "yes."

Rin felt a smirk pull at her lips as she pushed her cheek into his chest, "that must have been amusing and a good sort of ironic vengeance for Ryen."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "indeed."

Rin pulled away from the demon and walked into the kitchen, taking the coke can from the counter and popping it open. Trying to seem as un-intrusive as she could, she had waited long enough for answers. She had prayed that Sesshoumaru would bring it up for her but he hadn't, so, stumbling across words, she nonchalantly asked, "so…what did…uhh…Dr. Yamaoto want to talk to you…about?"

Sesshoumaru scowled and blinked once before settling down into a chair at the kitchen table, "it is of no concern."

Rin's eyebrows fused as she dropped into a chair next to him with her soda, "I beg to differ."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her for a moment before sighing, "she went over her basic off the record diagnostic."

Rin felt her entire body tense with a foreboding unease, "which is?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and took the can away from Rin to take a sip before returning it to her hand, "she…wasn't able to properly get what she wanted to say out…because of the lack of some symptoms and the time that you have had these regressions. It isn't the adequate time frame but on the record she told me that what you have is a basic depression over the traumatic events." He blinked once, proud of himself for avoiding the rest of the doctor's analysis of Rin's condition, 'no need to stress her out more then she already is. When the doctor wants her to know, she can tell her. Until then, I will watch and annotate.' His hand unconsciously drifted to his pocket, which held the two prescriptions that he was hesitant to fill. He studied the emotions that crossed the young girls face; rage, pain, sorrow, anger, frustration, exhaustion all flickered through her eyes in a mere second.

Rin licked her lips and looked to the table, "is that it?"

'Shit.' Sesshoumaru stretched out in his chair and tapped his nails on the table, "it was what she could say on the record."

Rin studied Sesshoumaru's face before frowning, "what gives then? What aren't you telling me?" she stood up suddenly, her eyes wider then normal and her heartbeat increasing rapidly, "what did she say to you that you don't want to tell me? What, am I crazy or something? Is that it?" Rin clenched her jaw sheer frustration and pounded both of her fists down onto the table. "Damnit Sesshoumaru, I have all fucking rights to know what she fucking told you!"

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow as Rin slowly began to come undone in front of him again, for the third time that day. He reached out one arm and hooked it around her waist. With a gentle and yet demanding tug, he hauled the girl around the table and into his lap. Cradling her head to his shoulder, he cooed, "calm down, Rin, before you give yourself another panic attack. The doctor suggested some basic prescriptions to help calm your nerves…"

Rin groaned and buried her face into his spotless black shirt, the one word that she dreaded to hear finally breeching air…finally surfacing; prescriptions. 'Damnit…so I am crazy…she wants to drug me up to stop this stupid shit. I'm crazy…I'm delusional and they are going to fix me.' she grimaced as two fat tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. She felt her mouth go dry and her voice become rasp. "No…Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru scowled and then kissed the top of her head loving, tracing small circles on her back with the pads of his fingers, "relax, Rin…breath."

Rin took a deep breath that was interrupted by a loud sob. She tried to hold it in but it still spilled out to the silent room, and her body began to tremble once again in hysterics, "No…I'm not supposed to need…damnit, I'm not crazy…I don't need to be drugged up…"

Sesshoumaru rocked her silently, his eyes focusing into the wall on the far corner of the house. He sighed once as she began to calm down and rested his head against the back of the chair, "Rin…you are not crazy…I swear that to you. The drugs are simply to keep you from falling into a panic attack again. Yet I am hesitant to get them filled. I do not wish to see you become dependant on these to keep yourself calm; I don't want to see you become reliant on such a faulty idea. What do you think, Rin? Do you really think that you would need them?"

Rin took a deep breath then sighed, "I want to say no."

Sesshoumaru sensed the missing word, "But?" Truth of the matter was that he was nearly as scared as she was. Somewhere deep inside of him a voice was yelling out to make her take the prescriptions…to make her comply with every whim of the doctor. 'if it will make her better…if I never have to see her look so lost…so depressed…so alone again….' he bit back the sudden taste of bile that rose from his knotted stomach and flinched slightly. 'I can only guess how hard this is for her…'

Rin swallowed hard and looked up at her love. 'He can't even look at me…have I really messed everything up? Do I really need to be medicated? I guess I really did go off the deep end at the office. Would the drugs keep me from doing that? Would he be able to look at me again if I were sane?' she swallowed hard and closed her eyes. "If the doctor thinks I need it…and it would stop me from making an ass of myself like how I did today…"

Sesshoumaru looked down to the girl in his arms then pressed his lips to her forehead, "it doesn't matter how you looked today Rin. You're hurting and are hesitant to trust someone with that pain. I do not hold you at fault for that. Do not agree to take these drugs for fear of how you would look. That doesn't matter. If you feel you need them, then we shall fulfill the prescriptions." It was how he truly felt…if she felt the need to use them then he would not stand in her way or even think of stopping her. Though he didn't believe in medications…if it would save her…if it would help ease her pain and let her gain a foothold to the problem…then so be it.

Rin paused, her eyes opening to stare into his amber ones. With more tears, she slowly shook her head yes, hating herself every minute. 'I shouldn't need drugs to keep me okay…I shouldn't need something to make me better. Why…why did this happen? Why to me…why now?' she couldn't find a voice to air her questions, just merely soft mewed sobs that fell into her lovers arms.

Sesshoumaru held Rin tight against his chest, his chin resting on the crown of her head. 'Of all the people in the world…of all of the lunatics and the bastards, the whores and the bitches…why Rin? Why does Rin have to suffer from this fate? If I ever get the chance to get near Naraku for even the briefest of moments…his life will be mine.'

Rin swallowed hard and took a sip of her soda to try to calm herself down before returning her face to Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru sighed lightly and reached down to capture her cheek with one hand. Letting his fingers gently glide over her skin with a feather light touch, he stared down into her teary gray eyes. He shifted her weight and sat her facing his chest on his lap, her legs straddling his. His hand danced from her cheek to the back of her head as he gently ran his fingers through her silk like hair. He leaned forward and gave her a brief and chaste kiss on the lips. "no more tears…" he kissed the raw patches on both of her cheeks from the endless bombardment of salt water and then kissed the tip of her nose. "You cannot let this destroy you Rin. If you need to take the medication, then so be it. It will not change who you are…not to me…not to your friends." Placing his free hand that he had lazily wrapped around her shoulders over her heart, he forced her attention to his eyes, "not in here…you will always be Rin…you will always be the wonderful bubbly girl who cares about everyone and everything around you. you will always be the girl who can look at the world without prejudice and find the best in every situation." He ran his hand through her hair then traced his fingers down her forehead and over her nose to rest on her lips, "you will always be the girl who I fell in love with, and nothing will ever change that. Do you understand me?"

Rin closed her eyes to his touch, as his fingers traced over her eye lids on their path down her face. She felt her lips part only to be sealed by the tips of his fingers…the lightness and love of his touch. She leaned forward with his hand, begging for more attention. She loved when he touched her…it made her feel something…and feeling something was good. It was an improvement. For six months, she hadn't been able to feel anything; happiness was a façade, laughter came by force, smiles were a rare commodity that she stole for photos…that was until Sesshoumaru had entered her life. In the past month, she felt more alive then she had in the past year and a half. It was a good feeling. Leaning forward, she sealed her lips against his, throwing any cares of her troubles back into the thinning closet in the back of her mind. Passion over swept her body as he kissed her back, murmuring vows of love and commitment, praise and adoration. She lost herself somewhere in his lips and became a new person, as she always did in his presence…a person that she thought long lost in the dark abyss of experience…a void neglectful of innocence…. It was a world that she had been thrust into…dropped like a rock from a cliff…plummeting deeper and deeper. And yet he was her life line…he was her savior.

Out of the small Gucci purse that was on the table began to blare an all to familiar Ayumi Hamasaki song that made Sesshoumaru sigh deeply. Holding Rin with one hand on her shoulder, never breaking their kiss, he swatted the bag from the table like an insolent cat and growled as the music continued. Rin let out a low growl and rolled her eyes, slowly falling back into reality and hit Sesshoumaru in his shoulder before pulling back and sliding to the floor to pick up her bag. Pulling her phone from the bag with a rather deep sniffle, she blinked then stopped 'Trauma' from being blared about the kitchen. Her voice was scratchy and rather flat but regardless, she still managed a rather hopefully, "hey." 'Something always comes up…always interrupts us. I so should have ignored it. Damnit…'

The voice echoed back through the tiny silver device loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear without the use of his demon senses. Though the teen sounded happy, Sesshoumaru could hear the worry and sympathy that collided like atoms in the girl's voice, making him begin to wonder just what his baka brother had done now. "Hey Rin…how is everything going?"

Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru then licked her lips slowly, savoring the remaining taste of him from her lips. "It's going…what's up Kagome?"

There was a long pause before the voice bounced back, "I wanted to see how you are doing and to see if Sesshoumaru would drive you down here for play tryouts."

Rin gasped and shot her head up to stare at the calendar that hung on the far wall of the kitchen. "Kuso! I completely forgot we were doing those today. Kag…can I try out tomorrow?" she shifted her knees to rest under her as she pressed the phone between her shoulder and her ear to begin picking up random items that had fallen from her bag. "i…I'm not sure…if I can do it today."

Kagome was silent for another moment before cautiously adding, "Come on Rin…it can do you good to get out of the house. Just come down once schools over…"

Rin grimaced then set her purse back onto the table with a warning glower at Sesshoumaru. Her mind slowly wheeled in possible excuses. 'It's not that I don't want to be in the play…but I don't know if I can be there today. I don't know if I can be in that building….' She sighed and ran a hand over her face, "Kagome…"

Rin could just about see the doe eyes Kagome was throwing her from the other end of the wire. "Please Rin…look…just get out of the house…it will only be for two hours. Fresh air can do wonders."

Rin sighed and slumped her shoulders. 'If I wait until tomorrow, then I will be wound up about the doctors appointment tomorrow afternoon….' She sighed again and nodded slowly, "Fine… you win."  
Kagome had to have been grinning like the Cheshire cat at that moment from the school. "Good, I'm glad. Thank you, Rin…." there was an awkward pause before Kagome continued, "just…uhh…come down to the chorus room for like 2 o'clock and we'll all walk over to the auditorium together. Sesshoumaru can come, since I know he would anyway…and I know InuYasha isn't fond of the idea but I miss that baka…can you bring him too?"

Sesshoumaru's ears perked at that statement as he exchanged confused looks with Rin. Rin clamped her bottom lip between her teeth and slowly stated, "Kag…he's not…with us. He…went to school this morning, didn't he?" she looked to Sesshoumaru who scoffed and muttered, "I am not my brother's keeper" though Rin could see the concern that manifested in his eyes.

Kagome let a short gasp slip through the phone before clearing her throat. "you mean…he didn't go with you to the doctors?"

Rin narrowed her eyes, "No…but how did you know that I…"

Kagome quickly snapped back, "We stopped at the mansion to see if everything was okay…we were worried."

Rin fused her eyebrows and licked her lips, "so if he isn't at school…."

Kagome all but rapidly said, "Look, I got to go. I'll see you at two. Bye."

The line went dead and Rin stared at the phone for a moment before snapping it shut and putting it back into her purse. She sat for a moment on the floor before looking to Sesshoumaru, "where do you think he is?"

Sesshoumaru merely shook his head. 'Baka…didn't I warn him?'

InuYasha sat on the end of the bed, dressed only in a pair of black boxers that reached to the middle of his knee and hung loosely around his hips. He tapped his fingers on the bed, annoyed at the lack of cable in the cheap room. He threw a glance back into the bathroom to the drenched clothes that hung from the shower curtain and sneered. 'Nothing to do…nowhere to go; I feel like a fucking caged rabbit.' He shook his head, once again spattering the walls with a new wave of water from his hair, that cascaded like a white waterfall around his shoulders and down his back, lying flat and soaked. He felt like he would never be dry. He grimaced when a rather loud growl pieced the room's silence and glanced towards his stomach. 'Shit, I'm hungry. Ain't like I can march into a restaurant though…ain't dressed for the matter nor do I have any extra cash.' Truth of the matter was that he used his savings…the money he had left from dealing pot from four months ago…to get to Kyushu. Now he was broke. Granted, he had his ATM card but what good would it do without funds? With a loud curse, he stood and walked back into the bathroom and peeled on the wet clothes, taking a few moments to pull the soaked jeans up his bare legs. He could hardly keep from shivering from the frigid material. 'Fucking shoot me if I ever do this shit again.' he shook his head and picked up his cell phone, snapping it open to gaze at the LCD screen. 'Thirty-two missed calls…thirty of them Kagome. Shit she is going to kill me when I get home.' He grimaced as his finger hovered over the call button. 'If I call her…which I should…she'll chew me out and probably won't believe me when I say where I am. She'll probably think I'm out getting myself fucked up with Bankotsu and Hiten. Bastards…why did they disappear when I did? Shit! She's going to shit bricks, I know she is.' he paced a few steps then tugged on his wet black shirt. With a deep scowl, he snapped his phone shut and thrust it into his pocket. 'I'll call her tonight, when I'm not soaking wet and hungry…when I'm less agitated. Maybe then I will be able to give her the right answers.' And yet another voice rang louder in his mind, 'Right answers? Yeah…right…what are those? The fact that you were to scared to tell her you wanted to see your mother; the fact that you are afraid of where your relationship is going with her? The fact that your scared shitless of commitment? You could face a thousand Youkai before you could face a wedding alter, and you know that is what Kagome wants. Admit it. You're a coward.'

InuYasha grabbed the room key and slid his feet into his soaked shoes with a scowl. He shut the door behind him and took off running through the rain to the convenient store next door to the motel. He stopped at the ATM machine with a loud huff of air and slid his card into the slot. 'Maybe I'll have an extra thousand yen to get a burger at least. Damn fucking prices of tourist food.' He waited patiently for the balance reading to fill out, drumming his fingers on the bland white plastic machine, and once it did, his eyes widened as his jaw slacked. "1,071,664 yen, how the fuck did that happen? Holy shit…holy shit!" he slammed his hand into the machine with a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. "Holy fuck, I'm set!" he fisted the air and withdrew thirty two thousand Yen, enough to make sure that he got some new clothes and some decent food. After he got the money, he paused and stared at the cash in his hands. A very small smile crossed his face as a new emotion filtered in his eyes. It was an expression he hadn't felt since his mother died…a rationalization that maybe there was still some hope left in the world…left in his family. Clutching the money through a closed fist he bowed his head to his chin, "thanks Ryen."

With a rather toothy grin to the store owner, InuYasha shoved his way out of the store and began to stroll down the main shopping center of town, letting his eyes travel from the windows of store to store. Finally stopping in one that reminded him of the American mall chain of 'hot topics', InuYasha pushed open the door to find him some dry clothes. Anything was better then being soaked, right? Well…a pair of baggy black cargo pants with a long silver link chain draping from his front pocket to the back, one overly large black tee shirt with the punisher skull dripping in white that clung to his chest advertising his built frame, a black Akira hat situated backwards on his head and a pair of mirrored sun glasses with an overly large black trench coat later, along with twenty two thousand yen, he walked out of the store a dry and happy camper. Granted, he got wet again the minute he stepped foot into the rainy miserable night, yet this time he had a coat…and weather appropriate clothes. He dashed down the street towards a local restaurant …or more so be stated, a bar. Standing outside of the establishment, he paused for a moment before entering, his eyes drifted to the dark alley leading behind the bar…and alley he knew all to well. He cringed as another flashback worked its way into his mind. It was as if he was simply watching the figures dashing about in front of him…fighting to what felt like a to the death battle…running around him…through him. He felt like time stopped as he watched the young boys fight gang style and the point in his life where he knew he was up shits creek.

I _InuYasha had followed the scent of food deep into the center of town…it had a way of luring him away from the center…away from his stepmother who he was supposed to be waiting for in the car, like the dog he was. The scent was enthralling…like an Elven hymn in the middle of a dense forest that wound its way through ones ears, enrapturing and capturing the listener. He wanted more…he needed more. He needed food. He had been without it for nearly four days…and was lucky, so claimed Launia, that he was given water. His half brother, the all mighty bastard that he already hated, had snuck him a couple pieces of bread for dinner and yet thought he gesture was courteous, had thrown them at the boy with a look of disgust etched upon his face. Sesshoumaru, who was thirteen, didn't want the eleven-year-old hanyou there nearly as much as InuYasha hadn't wanted to be there in the first place. Yet there was nowhere else for him to be. Now he was starving…and the scent of food was to good to pass up. Running through the streetlight lit sidewalks of the center plaza of Beppu city, InuYasha found himself standing in front of a restaurant with his stomach rumbling in content. He needed to eat…and the scent of the food was intoxicating. He sniffed once, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and walked towards the door to the restaurant. That's when he heard the first thud…followed by a loud yelp and the laughter of two boys. It was coming from the dark abyss of the black alley. InuYasha peeked around the building, his white gritty hair cascading around him, enclosing his wild golden eyes. He could just about make out three figures, mostly due to his demon senses, two of which were towering over a fallen boy who was crumpled on the floor like a rag doll. The taller of the two figures gave the fallen boy a hard and swift kick in the ribs and screamed something that sounded to InuYasha like, "you fuck with us and we kill you, got it punk? You ain't going to see the light of day again!" InuYasha wrinkled his nose and looked back to the door of the building, his conscious beginning to weigh heavily in his decision. Go through the door and beg for food or help the boy in the alley and maybe score some cash. He took a step towards the door then heard the beaten boy yelp again as another voice pieced the night, sounding rather feminine, "you shit head, we'll kill you this time!"_

_InuYasha sighed; running a hand through his hair, he turned on his heels and ran down the alley. Picking up a pipe that lay dormant on the ground, he screamed, "Leave him alone! He's already down! Pick on someone your own size!"_

_Instantly two sets of eyes were burning holes through his face. Sniffing the air delicately, he was relieved to realize the fact that they were both human…he could handle a nigen, couldn't he? He dug his claws into the pipe before throwing it at the two, effectively making them back up from the body of the boy. The pipe collided with the one shorter boys knee and he howled in pain, falling down next to the beaten boy. The taller one took a step towards the other then turned on InuYasha, his aqua eyes glowing with hatred, "fucker, who the fuck do you think we are? You just signed your own death warrant, you piece of shit!" That started the fight. The taller of the two boys lunged at InuYasha, attempting to tackle him around the knees. InuYasha jumped over his body and kicked the boy in the back of the head before landing. As his feet touched down, he thrust forward and collided his fist with the boys jaw, hearing a thickening crack of bone. The boy yelped then stood again, and rushed him. They fought…furiously…for what felt like an eternity. InuYasha was more toying with the human, and got in more painful blows then the lethargic ones that the human bestowed upon him. The other boy, whose knee InuYasha thought he had broken, joined the fight again, yet was less quick to hit him. Instead, his eyes kind of glazed over when moonlight illuminated the scene. He made a face then smiled brightly, "do I have to hurt him...look at him...ohh…Kawaii…look at his ears…" _

_InuYasha scowled and paused for a moment, his eyes widening. 'Is this guy nuts? He is a guy, right? He sounds…kind of….' Before he could finish his thought, a thickening crack bellowed through his ears and he felt red-hot pain explode in his back. Dropping to his knees, he braced himself on his hands and growled, spitting up a wad of phlegm and forcing back the tears that gathered in his eyes. The taller of the two had managed to grab the pipe and smashed it over his spine. InuYasha grunted as the boy's foot collided with his abdomen and sent him hurtling backwards into the buildings brick wall. He grunted as a hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him from the floor. "I should kill you, you little ingrate!"_

_It was at that moment that the light really gave him a good look at his opponents. They weren't much older then him in truth. The one who was holding him against the wall might have been a year or two older; at most, the other seemed the same age. The boy seemed to have the same thoughts and scowled when he looked at him. InuYasha took the advantage of time and grunted while kicking the human in any male's most sensitive spot…right between the legs. Dropping to the ground, he kicked the boy in the face, sending him hurtling back. That's when the sound that InuYasha loathed broke the grunts and primordial growls that had so far filled the night; the clicking of a gun barrel. InuYasha spun around to face the more feminine boy, who was holding a pistol at him. InuYasha gulped and backed against the wall, ready to jump up. He held up his hands and lowered his ears to his head. The other boy seemed to pause, his eyes flickering to InuYasha's ears. Then it happened. There was a crackle of electricity in the night air and it rained lightening. InuYasha took cover over the small overhang of the building, his eyes wide as the two boys jolted in convulsions from the free flowing energy. When it was over, the boy who they had attacked stepped out of the darkness, a sadistic smile placed on his young face, his red eyes begging for more blood shed. He looked insane…and he was rightfully so. He grinned at InuYasha and jogged four steps to stand next to him. "Thanks guy…the two fuckers jumped me. Showed them, didn't I?" he looked over InuYasha and scowled, "come on, bastard, lets kill them and I'll treat you to diner. You look starved."_

_InuYasha swallowed hard and stared at the man's delusional red eyes. "Uhh…look, I jumped in to help you out…not to kill anyone. If that's what you're gonna do, I'm going to have to stop you."_

_A shrill shriek of laughter echoed from behind the two boys, as they turned to face both the two boys, singed and angry, staring at the two. The older of the two, the one with aqua eyes and a long black braid, threw his head back and laughed like a manic into the night air. After a prolonged minute, he calmed down and stared at the others, "you're a good fighter kid…are you new here?" He pretended to move towards InuYasha to attack, thrusting his chest forward yet InuYasha didn't flinch. A dangerous look of tainted admiration crossed the boys face. "You're a good fighter…both of you…" _

_InuYasha shifted his weight as he assessed the situation. The demon next to him didn't seem to pleased to find the humans on their feet, and the leader of the two seemed to be clinically insane. 'Is that a trend in this city?' InuYasha shoved his hands into his cargo pockets and shrugged, "Thanks…I…uhh…I taught myself…"_

_The older boy laughed again and walked to the two. "Normally people can't even fuckin hit me once…let alone kick my ass to hell and back. Not half bad…not good…but not fuckin half bad. What's your name?"_

_InuYasha chewed on his tongue for a moment, contemplating if he should really answer that question. Finally he figured, 'what can I lose?' and tried to look as calm as he could, "InuYasha."_

_The boy nodded twice and looked to the other boy who had unruly hair and masochistic blue eyes. "He's good…what do you think Jakotsu?"_

_Jakotsu licked his lips and looked InuYasha over very slowly, his eyes hungry with…need? InuYasha shivered, suddenly not liking the situation. "I think he's god."_

_InuYasha and the demon exchanged glances of strong disgust and backed away slowly. "Look…that's…uhh…nice and all…but I'm…really…not like that. I'm just gonna go…"_

_The older of the two shot forward and pushed his way between the boys, draping his arms over each. "I think…both of you…could be great assets to my gang. Granted, we go by the name Shichinin-tai, but I'm sure we can change that."_

_InuYasha blanched and grit his teeth together. Being embraced by a man who was trying to kill you was not an every day thing for the hanyou. "I…uhh…don't think…."_

_The boy winked at him and pulled the two youths forwards, walking from the alley and into the bar, cutting InuYasha off before he could finish his thought. "Good, cause you don't need to. My name is Bankotsu, and I am the ring leader of the operation."_

_The other demon swallowed what sounded to be his tonsils and spit back with a rather arrogant tone, "you can call me Hiten, I am one of the magnificent Thunder Brothers…." He paused for a moment then shrugged off the leaders arm. "you fuckers attack me and you want me to join your gang? Not doing…" he pushed away and brought up his fists, "hey, InuYoyo, I think we need to really put this asswipe in his place…preferably six feet in the ground."_

_InuYasha swallowed, just about feeling the heat of anger radiating off of the other human. He reminded him oddly of Sesshoumaru when he was pissed…and that wasn't cool. InuYasha knew that the human was a good fighter, and if this Hiten kid wanted a fight, he wasn't going to intervene again. His eyes flickered over to the weirdo standing by the entrance to the pub; his eyes locked onto the ears the rested on the top of Yash's head. InuYasha quickly assessed his options: stop the two boys from fighting and save lives or let them fight and be left alone with the crazy jackalope or whatever his name was…that was looking at him like he was thanksgiving diner. InuYasha sucked in a deep breath and pushed his way between the two bickering kids. "Look, guys…I'm not one for peace but I really think all of us can get along. We're like the same age and stuff…so why not give it a try. Besides, your friend is creeping me out and I really don't want to be left alone with him. _

_Bankotsu paused and looked at Jakotsu who seemed to be in his own little world, one hand in front of his body waving like a fool at the half demon. He shuddered and gave InuYasha a sympathetic look, "sorry bout him…he's my cousin…and kind of nuts."_

_Hiten grinned madly and leaned towards InuYasha, "I think he has the hots for you, baby…go say hi…" he shoved InuYasha's back towards Jakotsu and a mew of fright burst from the hanyou's lips. he moved quickly, sending Hiten face first into the ground. _

_InuYasha grabbed the boy by his thin braid and looked him dead in the eyes, "first off, I ain't like that, second, never touch me and third, unless you want to become intimately friendly with our resident yaoi boy, I suggest you keep your hentai thoughts to yourself. Got it?"_

_Hiten nodded then got another face full of mud._

_InuYasha stood up, wiping his hands on his pants then looked to Bankotsu, "I'm in until my wench of a step mother finds me. Then there will be hell."_

_Bankotsu threw his hand towards Yash and laughed, "Fuck that shit…the bitch doesn't stand a chance against us. We're as bad as they come, Yash, so get over it. She can't touch you once you're with us."_

_Hiten stood up, wiping the mud off of his face and leaned back, crossing his thin arms. "so…if we join…I ain't changing my name. I get the 'otsu' thing you guys have going but I'd rather hang myself before being called hitotsu."_

_Bankotsu shrugged and laughed loudly, "Whatever, bastard…lets get some damn food."_

_InuYasha sniffed the air, his unquenched hunger returning with a vengeance. He swallowed hard and spit out, "look, I don't care whom the fuck you are or what the hell you want. I honestly don't care if you're Mary of Tudor. What I do care about is that I'm starving. Get me some food and we can talk."_

InuYasha blinked the memory from his eyes and scowled, pushing his way into the tavern. That was the first time he had a run in with the boys…and they were nearly inseparable after that. He was gone from the mansion, free from Launia and Sesshoumaru for nearly three weeks at that point. Those weeks were dangerous to say the least; it was the first time in his life that he felt free…that he felt like he belonged. With the seven bastards that Bankotsu somehow managed to control, called the Shichinin-taiand Hiten, the nine of them were unstoppable. People ran to get out of their way when they walked down the street…people feared them, muttered their names when they walked by; cops followed them, begging the boys to act out of line to simply be able to arrest them on the spot. They drank and smoked pot…they robbed and looted the poorer stores of the community. They harassed the tourists, spied on the girls in the hot springs. They got into fights with older boys…hung around schools to pick fights to simply smash heads in the name of 'bad ass'. The older boys; Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu were all sadistic on their own accord and ranged in ages. They had girls around them at all times, entertaining those willing and those who weren't. For some reason, they flocked to Bankotsu whenever he opened his mouth, seemingly obsessed and hung on his every word. InuYasha never really asked why the hung with him, he was just appeased to have friends.

InuYasha shook his head and sat down at the bar, ordering a giant helped of Ramen and oden to follow up. Even though he got a weird look, they still carried it in stock. The bar tender though, made life suddenly more complicated when his brown eyes locked onto the golden ones. A loud squeal pierced the air and InuYasha felt his ears flatten to the top of his head under his hat. 'Shit.' He closed his eyes, wishing himself invisible for the moment. Maybe if he pretended to be oblivious, the bastard would disappear. No such luck.

"InuYasha…Tashio, InuYasha, is that you?" another squeal followed, "if I had known you would be here, I would have gotten dressed up." two hands planted themselves in front of him on the bar and InuYasha popped open one eye. To say Jakotsu had let himself go would be an insult…but he sure as hell didn't look any better. His black hair was in a messy bun, splurging out over his shoulders in different parts, and was held up by a pair of chopsticks. His bangs clouded his forehead as he leered at the hanyou out from under them seductively. His blue eyes still were menacing and terrifying, as they were the first time he had met the boy, and now he had two long purple slashes tattooed under them. He gave InuYasha a flighty grin and twisted one strand of his hair around his finger, "so, Inu hunk, what brings you out here?" he gasped and put one hand to his mouth, "did you come here to see me?"

InuYasha felt himself sneer as he quickly knocked back the bottle of beer he had been nursing. His eyes widened as Jakotsu held out a hand towards ears and quickly sat back. With two flailing arms, InuYasha realized his mistake when the bar stool flipped backwards on him and put him back first onto the cement floor. "Kuso…"

Jakotsu gasped and hurdled over the bar to drop to the side of the fallen hanyou and tried to help him up. InuYasha merely backpedaled across the floor from the boy and jumped to his feet, holding his hands in front of him incase the wench attacked again. Jakotsu giggled and looked over InuYasha very carefully…almost inspecting. "You look good, Inu babe…have you been working out?" he reached out for Inu's arm and Yash jumped back again, his back firmly hitting the back. Then came the sweat.

InuYasha swallowed hard and managed a fleeting smile. If there were one creature on the face of the planet that he could honestly say he was afraid of, it would be Jakotsu. He felt a tiny bead of perspiration drip from his brow as the boy approached. A voice in the back of Inuyasha's mind managed to snicker while calling out, 'this is how Kagome must have felt with you stalking her in the beginning. How does it feel, InuYasha?' he cringed, 'shut up you, or I'll poke you with a q-tip!' he blinked back to reality with enough time to dodge an anticipated hug from the other boy. He began the game again of stumbling backwards. 'Man…he reminds me of Michael Jackson! Holy shit does he!' he grabbed the bottle of beer when he passed by it again and gave Jakotsu another fake smile, "look, it's been…well…It's been but I gotta run…you just…stay here!" InuYasha was never one to run from battle…but one of this magnitudes; he ran like a scared little kid. Reaching the doors, he realized he was almost free. That was until Jakotsu's voice broke the stagnant air.

"Are you here with Bankotsu?"

InuYasha shook his head and opened the door, taking another sip of the alcohol. The fuck that weirdo would ruin this drink at least.

"Have you seen him?"

InuYasha sighed and looked back at the boy and froze. Jakotsu suddenly looked serious…and for Jakotsu to be serious, something had to be wrong. He knew he would regret pausing but he did it regardless. "Yeah, the fucker moved into Tokyo to annoy me with jackass. Why, what's up?"

Jakotsu's eyes lightened for a moment from the dark clam that had overwhelmed him and he sighed in relief, "well…the others…from when we used to be the Shichinin-tai are kind of after him. Something about he owes them money. They come here every now and then to check in…and I was worried when he disappeared. Thought maybe he was at the bottom of the cliffs or something."

InuYasha sighed deeply, knowing that Jakotsu was always close with his blood cousin, regardless of what Bankotsu did. He sighed and ran a face over his face and shrugged, "if I see him when I get back, I'll tell him to drop you a line."

Jakotsu smiled and looked over InuYasha again, sizing him up and swaggered two steps closer, "well…if he's with you in Tokyo, I might just have to move out there. I always thought we had some chemistry…you and those cute ears…god I would just love to hear you scream…"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he backed out the door, "look, freak, the order still stands; you come within ten feet of me and I'll kill you! No holds bar!"

Jakotsu's smile fell from his face when the door slammed shut behind the hanyou. He pouted for a moment before sighing happily and humming while he walked back to the bar. 'He still looks good…damn….' His eyes flashed to a tiny silver object on the middle of his establishment's floor and he picked it up carefully. His eyes widened with a rather sadistic pleasure when he realized what it was; Inuyasha's cell phone.

Kagome shoved her bottom lip between her teeth as she listened to Aayme try out for the musical from behind the main stage door. She was singing a very well done rendition of 'Popular' from the American Broadway show Wicked. Kagome giggled listening to the words that fit the young girl so...well… perfectly. She just could picture Aayme prancing around the stage, her bright red hair in pigtails that bounced with each step. She knew the songs from the musical well, actually, and knew that there was no better song to fit Aayme. The quick up-tempo beats…the happy go lucky air about the song, and the nicely phrased sayings, such as, "don't be offended by my frank analysis…just think of it as personality dialysis." Kagome sighed and let her head roll back, wishing away the ache in her neck. She wanted the part of Sandra Dee…she would admit that to anyone who asked. She was nervous, though, over the act of getting it…she was nervous about being able to kiss another guy on stage…she was worried about InuYasha. 'InuYasha.' She blinked away the rapidly forming tears with sheer will power and took a deep breath. 'He's fine, he's just…missing…but he's fine. He'll be back from wherever tonight with empty apologies and flowers…and I'll throw them in his face and tell him to go to hell.' She swallowed hard and pressed her forehead to the wooden door. 'But what if he doesn't come back…what if I did it…what if I finally scared him off?'

A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned quickly to find another panicked face…someone who looked almost as nervous as she did. Sango. Kagome felt a small grin spread to her face as she sniffed up her tears. "What's the matter Sango?"

Sango's eyes widened as she looked around then asked in a hushed voice, "can you…uhh…do me a favor?"

Kagome creased her eyebrows and nodded sternly, "sure…what's up?"

Sango blanched further and twiddled her fingers together, trying to form her words. After a long moment, she thrust down her hands and screamed back, "I can' t do it. Kagome, this isn't my thing…I just can't! I love you all but I can't get up there and make an ass of myself. You know I can't sing and I won't…I just won't."

Kagome laughed and hugged her frazzled friend. "Calm down, girl, you're to worked up. Take a deep breath and everything will be fine."

Sango shook her head, "no…see…Miroku agreed to join cause I did and he is in line to try out! He'll kill me if I back out and he doesn't!"

Kagome bit her lip and nodded quickly, "I can see your point…but what can I do?"

Sango smiled helplessly and let her eyes cast towards the floor, "tell him I already tried out and had to go…get Kohaku…just a small white lie, nothing important. Tell him I went before you did! He'll be here in a half hour…he has detention with Oyuasmi-sensei for the comments in math."

Kagome laughed loudly at the thought and then frowned, "Sango…you're a good singer…and I know you would be a great Rizzo."

Sango shook her head, tears nearly welling in her eyes, "I can't."

Kagome sighed and draped her arm over Sango's shoulders, "you're lucky I'm your best friend."

Sango squealed and hugged Kagome to a near point of strangulation. "I love you, I love you, I love you! Thank you so much Kagome-chan…now I'm going to bolt. Just…call me later."

Kagome laughed again as Sango shot like a bullet out of the school doors. She heard a few growls and saw a flash of silver hair on Sango's direct chosen course and she held her breath. Her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat. "Inu…"

Sesshoumaru pushed through the doors with Rin at his heels, both cursing lightly, and Kagome's smile fell. Sesshoumaru regarded the look on her face for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "What did my baka brother do now? Have you heard from him?"

Kagome shook her head no while struggling again with her attempts not to cry. "I'm worried…"

Rin shot over to Kagome's side and hugged her. "Don't worry, Kagome, you'll be fine! He'll surface and we'll beat the shit out of him, how's that sound?"

Kagome laughed lightly and nodded in agreement, "I like it."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and planted a kiss on Rin's forehead before walking into the auditorium to watch the tryouts. It would be bitterly cold and happy day in hell before he would even let the first glimmer of a thought of trying out for such a ridiculous function cross his mind…and yet if Rin wanted to do it, that was her own fault. He would support her and attend the practices with her…but let the teacher speak one word out of line to him…. Sesshoumaru planted himself into a cold plastic blue chair and crossed his arms, reclining back to watch the kids make Asses of themselves.

After Aayme finished her rendition of 'Popular', which seemed to do well with Kenchi, Kagome belted out a wonderful revision of the song 'I will be there for you', by Jessica Andrews. Her nervousness was unsettling for the Tai-Youkai, as was seeing her stumble over the words at the opening. Her hands shook and she sweat profusely under the florescent lights. Her opening tune was slightly off…she was two steps behind the self-inflicted tempo she set for herself. But come the first chorus part, her eyes were shining as she sung loudly and hit the notes perfectly in pitch. Sesshoumaru didn't need to be a genius to understand the distant look in her eyes and silently cursed his brother for not being present to see the look on her face. It was one of pure love…one of loyalty and of admiration…one of thanks and one of praise. It was her declaration to stay by his brother's side and he was absent to hear it. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the girl finished the song with a teary high note. Those who had gathered into the auditorium gave her a standing ovation and she grinned, despite the hurt that lingered in her eyes. She plopped down next to Sesshoumaru, who gave her a flash of a sympathetic frown and patted her shoulder. She rested her back against him and watched the others. Next came Kikyo, who grinned wickedly at Kagome and did a rather blatantly seductive and suggestive rendition of 'Whatever Lola Wants' from Damn Yankees. The way she turned her body and touched herself while singing made even Sesshoumaru squirm uncomfortably in his chair and thankfully Kenchi cut her off shortly after she began. She joined the audience crowd to watch the rest. Next came some girls and guys who were faceless figures to Kagome while she fingered the phone in her pocket, begging for it to ring. Occasionally, she would sigh sadly, losing herself to the blatant curiosity as to where InuYasha was or what he was doing at that very moment.

Kagome was thrown back into reality when Miroku took the stage. With wide eyes and sweaty hands, he did a really well performed version, with Rin and Shippo's help, of 'One Jump' from Aladdin. Rin and the kitsune laughed while doing a multitude of voices to fill the gaps of the other characters. Miroku finished with a giant sigh and a graceful bow, and then promptly fell off the stage with a misplaced foot. Rin helped him up and down to a seat before returning to the line up. Shippo tried out, more for the part of a T-Bird, as did Souta, to Rin's shock. Kagome seemed just as taken back until Karron was shoved blindly onto stage by an unseen foe. Kagome laughed and clapped through many of the auditions, though her heart hardly in it. Hojo even tried out for the role of Danny…yet failed miserably at singing. 'He was never really that good,' Kagome thought with a sympathetic scowl. 'Poor kid can't carry a tune.' Kagome's attention returned to the stage and her heart stopped at the next contestant.

Kouga swaggered out from one end of the curtain and took a small bow before announcing he would be doing an English song. Without any more detail, someone clicked on the musical accompaniment of the song and he was so far the only actor using such a prop. Kagome could feel her blood turning to ice when he set his cobalt blue eyes on her and began to sing a very familiar song by a group known as 98 degrees. Kagome's mouth went dry as his eyes burned into hers as he readied himself to sing. His eyes were demanding, hard pressed…they buried images into Kagome's mind that made her shiver. He winked once at her as the beat picked up and licked his lips slowly. He held out his left arm, one finger pointing directly at Kagome, and began to sing:

_ I center "I look at you_

_And I can see you wanting more_

_Inside your eyes_

_Are telling me what you're looking for" /center /I _

He walked across the stage like a damn performer, his voice rallying any English musician…he could take any one of them for a run for their money any day. His voice was like silk; smooth and fluid…soft and delicate…and yet bone chilling and demanding. He could have any girl swooning at his feet at that moment. Pulling in his outstretched hand that waved about with his magical words, he put a hand to his heart and stared straight at Kagome.

I center "_A love that's true_

_Someone that you can lean on_

_To pull you through_

_Well Baby I'll be the one /center /I _

Kagome felt her face flush as he jumped off the stage and slowly walked towards her. Trying to become a part of the plastic she sat on, she pushed herself more into Sesshoumaru's shoulder as the wolf demon approached. 'He's kidding, right? I mean, this boy can't be so dense as to hit on me in front of my boyfriend's brother…and his ex's new boyfriend, can he? I mean…it's all a sick joke, right?' she grimaced when she met his eyes; the look inside of them was anything but playful.

_ Cetner I I wanna be the one in your life_

_I wanna be the one by your side_

_Oh, baby you should be mine" /center /I _

Somewhere to her right, Kagome heard Miroku choke on his soda and begin muttering between gasps, "you've got to be kidding me," and, "keep it in your pants, Kouga!" Kagome cracked a smile at the last one but was pushed back into her chair when Kouga kneeled down in front of her. Her eyes widened as he placed a hand on hers and gave her a heart-melting smile. He ignored the growling Youkai to his right and sang the enchanting melody that showcased for the world to see his desire for the human female…his pledge to help her…to steal her away from InuYasha.

_ center I Don't want us to make a mistake_

_Don't ever want to see your heart break_

_I can't let you go this time_

_Oh, baby you should be mine" /I /center _

Kagome swallowed hard as Kouga opened his mouth to go another line, leaning closer to her as his eyes widened. A foot interrupted the wolf demon's serenade as Sesshoumaru pushed his heel into Kouga's right shoulder and shoved him backwards away from Kagome. He had half a mind to finish what he had started so many weeks back with the wolf demon…breaking every bone in his body sounded pleasurable…but he forewent his endeavors for the knowledge that his brother would rip him apart limb by limb, if he ever returned home.

Kouga jumped to his feet and made to lunge at Sesshoumaru. Rationalization surged across his face and he backed off with two hands up and his head bowed. 'Smart boy,' thought Kagome. She turned and mouthed 'thank you' to Sesshoumaru before Kouga returned to stage and shut off his music. Kenchi seemed a little distressed but refused to confront the tai-Youkai about the issue. Kouga grumbled as he dropped into a seat in the audience to watch the last performer; Rin.

Very carefully and nearly timidly Rin immerged on stage and gave a short curtsey before announcing she would be performing 'No Good Deed Goes Unpunished' from the play Wicked. She did the song acapella…but she didn't need backup. She didn't need music behind her words…she didn't need anything but her body language and her crystal clear voice. She belted out the song, her head held high and her eyes full of emotion. The song touched something inside of her…a fear maybe…a hidden darker view of life. The notes that she was able to reach…that she held for over fifteen seconds rang without question throughout the auditorium and the hallways of the school. Had she of tried out for the play, Kagome quickly assessed, on Broadway, she would have easily have stolen the part. Her voice…the way she was able to pitch her voice, was perfect. Hearing her sing 'fields of innocence' was nothing in comparison to this. This…this was spectacular…this was amazing…this was theater quality sound. There was a long pause when she finished the last note…one of the three 'wowzers' of the song before clapping broke like a wave on a rocky cliff. People stood and shouted, screamed and ranted. To know that someone from his or her school could sound like that, in English, was elating.

Kagome stole a glance at Sesshoumaru briefly and nearly gasped. His eyes were wide in shock, and he was smiling towards the young girl. There was such a look of admiration in his eyes…such a look of pride…that Kagome felt tears welling in her eyes. She smiled widely and hugged Rin as she dashed towards her lover. Kagome backed up almost immediately and laughed as Rin launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. Kagome felt her smile slide from her face as she watched their lips connect with a passion that she missed. She suddenly felt cold, lonely…as if she had stood alone in the rain for hours on end. She wrapped her arms around her body and stepped outside of the auditorium and broke out her cell phone. She had tried to call InuYasha over fifty times that day, what was one more? Hitting the redial button, she smiled slightly when it rung a second time. 'Maybe…maybe there is hope…' the smile instantly died on her lips when a woman's voice snapped through her earpiece, "who the fuck is this and why do you keep calling my man's cell phone?"

Kagome grabbed the wall; nearly afraid she was going to fall over and cringed. "I'm sorry…maybe I have the wrong number." 'Yes, that has to be it. Somehow, my number to reach Yash was messed up.' she swallowed down the bile that had risen in the back of her throat and called out raspy, "I'm trying to reach InuYasha Tashio…"

There was a pause and a rather gruff, "who the fuck are you?"

Kagome felt her heart stop. It just stopped in her chest, mid beat. She snapped back with as much attitude as she could throw in, "his fucking girlfriend, who the hell is this?"

A rather sadistic laugh followed…one that sent chills up Kagome's spine. Tears overflowed her eyes as she thought of all of the possibilities to explain what was going on. 'He really did have someone else back in Kyushu…he left me to go back. Is it that Kara person? Does she really have his kid?'

The voice answered after a moment, "look, sweetie…Inu baby and his Kawaii ears are mine, so don't go trippin over him. He's been mine for a damn long time and there isn't shit you can do about it. He doesn't know he loves me but damnit, he does! So you tell that hunk of man that Jakotsu has his phone and if he wants it back, he has to come find me and we'll talk about what it will cost him. And keep those skanky hands of yours off his ears, got me? They are mine!" there was another bout of hysterical laughter and Kagome snapped her phone closed, her eyes wider then she could ever remember them being. She felt lightheaded and the vision began to blur in front of her eyes.

"Exhale Kagome and breath."

Kagome didn't even realize she had really let out a breath since the phone call began. Exhaling deeply, she staggered forward only to have her arm caught by Sesshoumaru 's firm grasp. She placed a hand on her knee, breathing deeply as tears streamed down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully before sighing and taking the cell phone from her hand. He looked to the last call and growled deeply. "What did my baka brother do now? How does he always manage to make his mate cry?"

Kagome sniffed once and dropped to sit on the floor, her eyes wide and still unblinking. "I called…but it wasn't him…who answered."

By this time Rin, Kouga and Miroku joined the two in the hallway, their eyes flickering between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Rin dropped to Kagome's side, along with Kouga and they checked over her to check that she was unscathed. Rin hugged Kagome and muttered, "that asshole…was it a girl?"

Kagome blinked twice and looked slowly at Rin, a look of humor and absolute horror crossed her face. She wasn't worried really…the worry died when whatever it was on the other line began to laugh. Now she was terrified for her lover. The only problem that danced through her mind was the rationalization as to just how this Jakotsu person got InuYasha's phone. But as to determining a sex of the offender…at first she was sure it was a girl but now…. "I…don't know. It's…weird, really. What is a Jakotsu?"

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared as anger suddenly sprang into his eyes. "That little…." He shut his mouth and took a deep breath. Turning on his heels, he called back, "Miroku, watch the girls, I'll be right outside for a moment." Storming out the two double doors, he ripped open his cell phone and dialed Ryen's number. Luckily, the Inu Youkai was at his desk. Upon picking up, Sesshoumaru skipped the formalities. "We have a problem."

Okay, so I was really going to write more about Yash and the next day and his visit to the grandparents but I am such a freakin detail freak. I apologize and the next chapter shall deal more with that. Figured we need a little humor to lighten the mood.

So…yes….the amount of yen I placed under the first is equivalent to nearly 10,000 of USD.

Also, I would highly suggest any of the songs I listed for you to find and listen to. Rin's song of 'no good deed' is amazing, and the tone that she carried is spectacular. I don't think you can fully appreciate Rin, a high school student, belting this on stage without knowing the song. Really, really amazing!

thanks to all of my readers thus far and I hope ya'll are happy with the update! Ja ne.


	54. Professions of Guilt

Curse of the Dragon 

Warning: Acidic content and dark content. It's going to be a dark chapter and I apologize now.

Chapter 54 Professions of guilt

InuYasha wasn't quite sure how he ended up in Kagome's room. To be truthful, he had no idea how anything around him was happening…but hell, he wasn't complaining. He was stretched out on Kagome's bed staring up at his queen as she slowly and seductively stripped her clothes off, one piece at a time. The smile that drew across the young hanyou's face was vast as his hands traced the fragile skin on her sides, leaving goose bumps in his wake. His feather soft touch extended towards her breasts as he traced her hardened nipples through the black silk bra she was wearing. He groaned as his pants slowly chaffed the hard on that he was trying to control. She brought a finger to her lips and gave him an ironically innocent smile as she ground her hips against his length, making him cry out in pleasure. She continued to push herself against his shaft. Her only clothes, a very sexy trim pair of boy cut black panties and the black bra that matched. InuYasha groaned again and snaked an arm around her waist. "Come on Princess, this isn't working too well." With a wide grin, he flipped them over and sealed his lips against hers as he worked off his tightened jeans.

Kagome moaned under his demanding touch and traced his cheeks with her fingertips. "I don't care where you've been…all that matters is that you're here with me now."

InuYasha kissed her lips again then trailed harsh kisses down the hollow of her neck and nipped at her pulse. "God I missed you!"

Kagome ran her hands through his silver hair, and latched onto two handfuls and threw her head back as he nipped at her again. "InuYasha…oh Gods…take me now, please!"

InuYasha grinned as he slipped one hand into her panties and traced her wet folds. He was numbly aware of her hand as it reached and grasped onto his length and groaned as she slowly began pumping him. He slid two fingers into her slick cavern as he bit harder down on her neck yet not hard enough to draw blood. Kagome arched her back under InuYasha, pushing her chest into his, as he increased his thrusts into her body. "God InuYasha, please…please!"

InuYasha grinned as he felt her muscles tightening around his fingers. He could also feel the blood flowing faster through his veins, and that coil that demanded release in his stomach tightening with each of her small hand's pump. Leaning down to bring his mouth to her ear he licked the brim then asked, "What do you want Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him, lust filling her chocolate brown eyes. Something very short of a primal desire bounced through her eyes as she slowly and teasingly licked her lips. InuYasha watched the tiny pink muscle dart over her lips and groaned in want. She met his eyes and muttered, "You." She moved her hand from his shaft and shoved him to the left, allowing herself to once again to be on top. She licked the side of his neck, shoving his head to the left, and wrapped her hand around his cock. She gave him two hard jerks while tracing his collarbone with kisses and marking nips. She moaned as she sped up her tempo, then smiled as she let her tongue trace over the muscles of his chest.

InuYasha gasped and lifted his head to stare at the succubus who was toying with his body. He fought the urge to let his eyes roll back into his head as he watched her with near admiration. She trailed kisses down his stomach and abs to gently lick her way up his shaft, kissing the pale skin after tracing it with her tongue. She took the tip of his cock into her mouth and let her tongue flicker around its head, sucking off the small drop of precum that had surfaced. Lifting her head, she gave him a dazzling smile, "Is this what you want?"

InuYasha let out a breath that he was unaware he had been holding as he managed a rasp, "Yes…God yes…"

Kagome smiled at him and reinserted his member into her mouth. With skill that he was sure he never knew she possessed, she took nearly a two thirds of his shaft down her throat before beginning to suck greedily on him.

InuYasha inhaled sharply and let his head hit the pillow while snaking two hands through his hair. "Holy shit…holy fucking hell, Kagome…" He felt like he was in heaven. Her mouth felt so warm and inviting around his cock, he wasn't truly sure how long he would be able to go before releasing into her mouth. 'Will she swallow?' He tried to crunch his brows in his bemusement over the question but the pleasure that she was excavating from his body was too much for him to handle. He gasped as she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and began to pump him as her mouth banged up and down on his shaft. His eyes widened as he fought the urge to wrap one hand around her head and take her mouth as he would any other part of her body. He snagged his bottom lip between his teeth and dug his fangs in until he could feel the metallic taste of blood. He was so close…so very close.

It was as if the Kami's were scorning him…mocking him…as Kagome pulled away, giving him another hard jerk. She snaked her way up his body, her breasts grazing his chest as she let her lips fall to his. In an instant, InuYasha had them rolled over, his cock at her wet entrance.

InuYasha smirked and nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck, as he slipped just the head of his member into her, not allowing anything more without hearing her beg. 'She wants to be a tease, I'll show her what a tease is.' He nipped at her neck and breathed into her ear, "How bad do you want me, Kagome?"

Kagome bucked under his body as she tired to coerce his stiffened member deeper into her. "So bad…please…Inu…fuck me."

InuYasha's eyes widened as he stared down at Kagome. A very devilishly handsome smile came to his face as he cocked one eyebrow, "Well, if you put it that way…"

Kagome smiled up at him and lifted her body up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. Bringing her body away from his cock, disengaging him from being able to make that final thrust, she placed both of her hands over his eyes. With a giggle, she brought her lips to his ear, "It's improper to dream of such things, Baby. You really should learn how to control yourself."

InuYasha blinked once, "What the fuck?" Then blinked again under the darkness of her hands when suddenly a blinding pain erupted in his right side, as if something had reached out and stabbed him. He sat up in bed with a deep gasp, sweat rolling down his perfect face. He blinked, then again, and then rolled his eyes to fall back to the mattress with a deafening thud. With a grimace, he slowly pulled his right set of claws out of his hip with a pain-filled yelp. He let out a deep breath and threw back the covers off of his body to gaze down. Taking in his current disposition, he once again allowed his head to hit the pillows, "Holy fuck…I haven't had a dream like that in…fuck, I don't know how long," he told the bland walls of the motel room. He removed his left hand from his shaft, his eyes widening slightly. 'Thanks to all that is holy for me not digging my claws into…that…" With a gruff sigh, he threw his legs off of the bed, wincing in pain as he looked at the fresh holes in the side of his leg that were beginning to drip the crimson stain of life. He walked slowly, painfully, into the bathroom and positioned himself over the toilet. He grimaced then rolled his head back to rest on his shoulders. "Fuck me…this is not going to go away." He lifted his head to stare in annoyance down at his hardened shaft with blazing eyes. His eyes shifted to the left to the shower and he relented. 'Fine, fucking fine…cold shower it is…that should fix this mess.' He turned on the silver knob and stared down at his twitching member, 'Fucking learn to wake me up at…' His eyes shot back to the clock in the other room and he faltered. "Oh." It was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning on Friday. 'Shit, I overslept.' He took a deep breath and gripped the metal bar of the shower in a death hold. 'I'm going to regret this, I know I am.'

With a defiant step, InuYasha forced himself into the icy cold stream of water. Instantly his eyes widened and his body felt like it was on fire…a cold numbing fire. He grunted once, pounding his fist into the ceramic wall and grunted as all of the muscles in his body contracted at the sudden temperature change. With a shivering hand, he reached for the bar of soap he had placed in there from the night before. It took him a few more moments to get used to the water before he began to cleanse himself. 'Must think of things to do today…not Kagome…not Kagome giving…' He grimaced and focused his eyes steadfast on the wall in front of him. 'Got to go see Jiji…settle that issue.' If anything could have killed any sexual arousal in his body, it would be the memories of his year after his father died and before his mother died in that hellbox with those devils he was forced to call his grandparents. They weren't too happy with him calling them 'Baba' and 'Jiji' but they lived with it. InuYasha closed his eyes, mentally going over all of his arising tasks. 'Got to go…got to go to…got to…damn-it!' No matter what he tried, all he kept seeing were the images from his dream…images of Kagome on her knees…images of Kagome… 'She's going to be the death of me…she really is!'

InuYasha threw his head back, letting the water cascade down his hair and drip down his face yet it did nothing for his current problem. He waited for five minutes…ten minutes…yet to no avail or relief. If anything, he only hardened more at the wicked thoughts of the temptress that ignited the problem in the first place. InuYasha sighed heavily before wrapping one hand around his member. 'Fuck, this is embarrassing. Here I am, a grown guy, with a wonderful girl back home whom I am away from for like…two days…and I can't keep it down. No wonder Ryen and Sesshoumaru say I'm a fuck up…' He slowly began to jerk his rod, letting his head roll back in relief of the swelling tension. Memories of his dream…of past experiences blind-sided him as he picked up the tempo of his thrusts. 'Damn, no one has ever affected me like she has. No girl has ever had me whacking off to the thought of her in the shower like this…never.' He felt the familiar tightening in his loins and let his chin drop to his chest. 'Holy hell…God I miss her. I want her by my side…not just for sex…not just for the time…for life.'

His eyes widened as he let a groan slip from his lips. Placing one arm resting at the elbow against the wall in front of him, he lowered his forehead to brace against his arm and closed his eyes as he continued his ministrations. 'I love her…I love her so much. I want her…with me…forever.' If any other thought of life…of school or his past, of things that could have had the world's fate relying on it, passed through his mind at that moment, he would never have noticed. 'I love her.' His eyes shot open as he felt the much needed release work its way up his shaft and watched in a morbid curiosity as his seed shot out of him and splattered against the pristine white tilted shower. He felt his entire body shudder with relief as he dropped more weight into his arm. He let out a deep breath and sighed, before blinking slowly. 'I'm going to make this right…when I get home, everything is going to be different.' With a grunt, he washed his semen away from the wall with a few handfuls of water and shut off the shower. With a small smirk, he began the day he knew was going to be quite possibly the longest of his life.

The drive to the field had been a stressful one, to say the least, for the young hanyou. He kept thinking of what he could possibly say to the two people who had single handedly ruined his life. He had promised his mother yesterday and ten years before that, that he would keep his temper with them…that he wouldn't argue or fight…scream or curse at them. He had promised his mother he would keep himself in check around her. And if there was one thing…one thing in the world that rivaled his love for Kagome, it was his obligation to his mother and the protection of her memory. He couldn't count how many black eyes he had received from attacking Sesshoumaru, when they were younger, when he called his mother a 'whore' or a 'slut'. Anything that seemed the slightest bit derogative in retrospect to his mother, InuYasha was on the offender like white on rice. Needless to say, Sesshoumaru had planted him face first into the floor numerous times…simply because the Youkai had been taught how to fight. InuYasha though; he had been taught the names of trees…the location of stars…the names of constellations. He had been taught that there was no acceptance for half-breeds in society…he had been taught he was a filthy waste of space that should have been drown at birth. He cringed at the memories that flooded his mind as he pulled up in front of the small cottage that kissed the skyline of the beautiful fields of his childhood. He felt his heart skip a beat as his hand trembled at the door handle in the cab. 'What am I going to say?'

With a very deep and controlled breath, InuYasha forced himself out of the stifling curry smelling cab and paid the driver a thousand Yen for the distance and watched numbly as the cab drove off down the dirt road. 'Fuck, I forgot to tell him to wait.' InuYasha's eyes darkened as he turned slowly to look at the small house. Emotions flickered at the speed of light through his intense molten gaze. 'This is gonna be fan-fuckin-tastic," he growled as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and pulled out his cigarettes. Lighting one up with a shaking hand, he stared at the small house in dread; recaps of his life within its walls blaring like a movie without sound in front of his eyes. Memories that had burned themselves into his mind…had scared his life with stains that could never be removed. He could remember everything about those times; what song was playing on the radio in the living room…what pipe Jiji had been smoking that laid to rest on the kitchen counter. He could remember what they had for diner and what the house smelled like…he could remember what dress his mother had been wearing. He could remember why it happened…but now he knew something he hadn't back then. Now he understood the meaning of the words that had spewed from his grandfather's mouth so venomously as he beat InuYasha's mother…he understood now that he was the reason she died…he was the reason she was condemned. He closed his eyes and let the memories overwhelm his senses.

"_Mama!"_

_Two eyes turned to gaze at the young boy who stood so helplessly in the hallway; his hair tussled from a midnight's broken slumber…his eyes weary and filled with terror. Two eyes that were normally so strong and so happy…two eyes that were now filled with tears…now so broken. Like a shattered pane of glass…InuYasha could glimpse into his mothers soul and what he saw scared him. She pulled herself from the floor to gaze up at the young boy and gave him a faint smile. "Go back to bed, InuYasha. It's late baby…"_

He_ didn't care that the whelp was right there, staring at the scene before him. _He _simply reached out and grabbed a handful of her long black hair, snapping her head up from the floor like a rag dolls. "You see that abomination, you little whore? You made that…it's filthy…it's tainted and it's yours…yours and that youkai's! " _

_InuYasha gulped and took a step back into his room, only letting his head hang around the corner with his white hair cascading down to his shoulders. He batted his amber eyes twice, his nose wrinkling in confusion as to the blatant hostility in his grandfather's words. "Ma…Mama?"_

_Again a soft smile from the helpless prisoner…a beautiful smile from the worst of situation. "Go back to bed sweetheart, Grandfather has had a little too much sake tonight…"_

_Another loud grunt was heard as his grandfather released his daughter's hair and laughed as her head slammed into the floor, "Too much sake? Why do you lie to that hanyou, Izayio? Why don't you tell him that he's the reason that I drink…that he's the reason that I have to beat sense into you? My beautiful daughter a whore to a demon…a mother to a beast…do you understand why I need to beat the devil out of you?" His beady black eyes settled onto the form of the hanyou, "And when I'm done with her tonight, I'm coming after you boy!"_

_InuYasha backed up slowly in fear then winced as his mother's voice tore through the fragile night, "Hide, InuYasha…go back into your room and hide!" _

InuYasha opened his eyes halfway, letting a festering of guilt and sorrow feed on his soul through those golden windows…he let his grandfathers words ring in his ears. That night he did hide…he hid in the floorboards under his room, the one place that his mother had found for him. It was where he kept some things of minor importance to him; a flower that his mother had picked for him the day that his father died…a colouring book he and his mother bore over for hours, and a child's book of a guide to the stars…something that his grandfather refused to let him have. Jiji had always told his mother that, "Letting that hanyou read will only confuse his feeble brain…and God forbid it teaches him something, he might lash out of his place." InuYasha was hardly aware of the burning sensation as the cigarette he was holding in right hand smote itself upon his left arm. He blinked again and then cringed, his eyes focusing on the house in front of him. 'Of all the fucking places in the world…I would rather die a thousand times then be back here.' He took a deep breath then slid on his black sunglasses. 'I guess if I came this far…' He took a deep breath and rocked back and forth on his feet, his ears swirling in near circles under his Akira cap. 'What am I going to say?'

It was as if the Kami's decided at that moment to make his life one step easier. The front door of the house opened and a man who could easily have been pushing mid seventies walked out of the house, a bag of trash draped over one shoulder.

InuYasha curled his hands into fists as he watched the man walk towards him. Nothing had changed in his appearance…not in ten years. He was still mostly bald with little tuffs of filthy white hair around his ears and the back of his head. He looked like he hadn't shaved in five days and his face was filthy with dirt and food from the morning breakfast. His beady black eyes had more crow's feet around the edges and wrinkles hung like banners from his chin. InuYasha brought one hand to his nose, covering his senses from the man's horrid stench. 'Nothing changes around here I guess.' Biting down the bile in the back of his throat, he stood a little taller and cleared his throat.

The set of eyes was on him in a second, looking over his outfit and trying to place where he knew him. InuYasha fought the urge to smirk…there was nothing humorous about this situation. InuYasha slowly bit down on his tongue to keep himself from verbally lashing the old man for the years of torment and scars he had put on InuYasha and his mother's shoulders. He took a deep breath then cursed lightly and looked to the sky, avoiding the man's piecing gaze.

"Oi! What do you want, Boy?"

InuYasha closed his eyes and slowly looked down to the man. In the most stoic voice he could muster, he called out with a voice like silk, "You have something of mine, Old Man…and I'm here to get it."

The old man took two steps towards InuYasha, who backed up one because of the smell. He stroked his chin for a moment then sneered, "I don't have anything of yours, you little brat! Now get the hell out of here!"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, the right side of his lips turning up to a slow smirk. 'This fucker has no idea who the hell I am!' He let the look slide instantly and shook his head slowly, "Let me rephrase that, Jiji…you have something of my mothers…and I want it back…"

The old man's eyes widened considerably as he took another step towards InuYasha then recoiled as if the boy had tried to bite him. "Who the hell are you?"

InuYasha reached up and ripped the sunglasses off his face, "Take a good look, Jiji and try to fuckin' place me!"

It took every bone in InuYasha's body to keep from laughing at the look of pure terror on the old man's face as his eyes connected with InuYasha's. The grandfather swallowed hard and backed up slowly until his back ran into a tree in his front yard. "You…you…" His hands were shaking as he tried to point a finger towards InuYasha. "You're supposed to be dead…you were supposed to die!"

InuYasha scoffed and slowly shook his head, "Looks like my entire family was trying to do me in…that's fucking wonderful." He blinked and all forms of entertainment were gone from his eyes. Brushing past the old man, InuYasha surged into the house. "I'll only be a minute."

Jiji was behind him in a minute. He couldn't keep up with the youth but joined him in what used to be InuYasha's old bedroom in a minute. "What in the name of Buddha do you think you are doing? Get out of my house, you filthy…"

InuYasha stood in the doorway to his bedroom as the old man rushed to catch up with him. The room was now a study…filled with ancient books and scrolls. The room smelt horrible, like it hadn't been aired out in years. Like milk that sat out in the sun for three weeks, was what the stench reminded him of. When the old man opened his mouth, InuYasha slowly turned around. Before the man could get out the insult, InuYasha had him pinned to a wall, his claws wrapped around his throat. Turning to his right and looking down the hallway, he could just about see his mother's body…lying in the hallway screaming to him to go back to bed…terrified that he would wind up dead in his grandfather's hands. He saw the blood that pooled in the hallway from the beating she had received that night…and the following night…and the night three days after that. He saw the stains on the wall…the stench of sake that filled the house…he could hear his mother's self-inflicted silence, he could hear his grandmother screaming for his mother to answer her questions, he could hear his grandfather swearing, the sound of his hand hitting his mothers flesh. He could hear his own quiet sobs…could taste his tears….

Amber eyes flashed red as he turned to look at the man in his claws. "You…"

The old man hissed back, "You dare to show back up, after all we did for you, like this? You dare to threaten me?"

Amber turned to dark yellow as InuYasha leaned forward, his face inches from the old man's…his body and mind lost to a blazing fury. "All you did for me? All you did for me, Jiji, is give me a reason to live…a reason to fight. All you gave me was a fuckin' complex with a few broken bones as an added bonus! You didn't do shit for me, you old bastard! You ruined my life…you spat on my face…you destroyed my mother, your daughter…. You're lucky I don't fuckin rip your damn heart out, you ignorant bastard!"

The old man swallowed hard and spat back, "You ruined my daughter! You and your demon blood…you turned her into a monster!"

InuYasha tightened his hold on the man's neck as he leaned forward, "I turned her into a monster? My mother…" he pulled the man to be an inch from his face, "my mother was an angel! You…you are the monster! You beat the living shit out of my mother and when she didn't have physical strength to stand up to you anymore, you attacked her mentally…you killed her spirit!" Dropping the man to the floor and taking a deep breath before trudging back into the room, he sneered, "If you want a monster, look in the mirror!"

Jiji stood from the floor and wiped off his pants, "Get out of my house, Youkai!"

InuYasha took a side-glance at the old man before lifting his foot and slamming it through the floorboards. He heard the man scream and he probably covered his face but InuYasha merely jumped into the four-foot crevice. He squatted down, his eyes adjusting to the dark before tenderly reaching out and grabbing something from the wall. Staring around the small area that had once been his safe haven…a place he had spent countless hours hiding away from his grandfather…away from life. He looked to the corner where two dingy blankets laid, bloodstains still splotching the yellow fabric. He had hidden there the night after his mother's memorial. His grandfather had promptly told him, after all the guests had gone back to town, that InuYasha was the reason she was dead…that it was his fault. He then shoved the eight-year-old hanyou into a corner and beat him for an hour straight with whatever fell into his hands. When the man finally tired of wailing on the defenseless child, InuYasha had managed to crawl into his hiding spot and nursed his wounds for three days. His grandfather searched high and low for him, he watched him from the holes in the floorboard. At that point, he didn't understand why his mother couldn't save him…he had cried for her all night. No one ever came. Snapping from the memory, InuYasha held the silver lock box to his heart, looking it over carefully before bending his knees and jumping up back into the house. He dusted off his pants and pushed past his grandfather. With as much reserved emotion as he could manage, he called out, "That's all I needed…so you can go ahead and die now, I have what I need from you."

His grandfather followed behind him, his eyes wide as he eyed the box. "Is that from your demon father; from that bastard who dishonored my daughter?"

InuYasha paused in the doorway to the small hut, taking in a deep breath of clean and fresh air before turning to glare at his grandfather. 'Doesn't this old man know not to piss me off? Does he know what the hell he is getting himself into? I could kill him…' He narrowed his eyes and growled back, "The only person who dishonored your daughter was her father. He beat her instead of loving her…cast her out when she was sick…left her to die on the streets!"

The old man formed a warped and twisted smile on his lips as he eyed over the young hanyou, "You're as much of a fool as that bitch of a daughter of mine!"

InuYasha's eyes flared as he took a step towards the old man, "If I were in your shoes, Jiji, I would watch whom you disrespect before I rip out your tongue!"

The old man smiled a toothy grin that was filled with three teeth. "You killed her, you little bastard! You just never realized it! Do you know how your mother died? Can your half-breed brain even understand the circumstances?"

InuYasha grit his teeth and dug his nails into his palms, trying to keep himself from ringing the bastard's throat. "I know that you left her outside, that you left her in that fucking field to die with me…only I didn't die!"

Jiji shook his head and clicked his tongue, "No, you didn't die. You should have…if she had listened to me and allowed me to drown you like all mutts deserved when you were born, she would still be alive." Hearing InuYasha growl and seeing his eyes flash red, he quickly spat, "She poisoned herself…with arsenic…it was a rather painful and bloody suicide! Can you remember that? Returning home to see all that black blood…hearing her screaming? Do you remember how she cried? It was your fault…yours, you hanyou dirt! She was so sick of the world hating her for what she brought into the world that she took her own life!"

InuYasha felt a part of his world crumble into dust…into a torrent storm that he thought long past. The old man would have fared better to rip his heart from his chest and stick it into a blender. He fought to control his emotions as he stared at the old man, his eyes slightly wider. His voice threatening, a promise of death lingering in each syllable; it was a cold tone, filled with such a burning hatred towards the human. "You lie."

The accusation was simple; the answer…the answer was complex. Jiji stood as stiff as a plank of wood, his eyes burning holes in the hanyou. "You think I would lie about that, hanyou? My daughter…the one thing in life I loved more then my wife…was tainted by that demon and then nailed to the ground by you. Your birth was her death warrant. You and your soiled blood killed her! She gave into society…gave into the whispers for her to kill herself…she should have let you die! God knows I tried…hundreds of times to talk sense into her! When she wouldn't listen, I tried to kill you myself. Nothing would kill you…not poison, not accidents…not even hired assassins. So I turned you over to that wench…that bastard's wife. She promised me you would be dead in the year…and yet here you are. Tell me, did you destroy her as well?"

InuYasha tightened the grip around the box as he snapped back with as much venom as he could, "She destroyed herself…I was just the instrument that brought the destruction. She deserved it…she murdered my father…laid claim to murdering my mother. You can only speculate that my mother killed herself! Guess what, I know my mother…I know she would never have done that!" He took a step closer and growled, "If I ever find a single hint that you poisoned her…I'll kill you…without reserve. I will be back with enough ammo to level this whole fucking hill."

The old man laughed then dove into a fit of rough coughs. After a moment, he straightened his back and sneered at the boy, "You can threaten all you like, boy! Your threats are hollow to me. By all rights, you should be dead. If your mother only listened to us…"

InuYasha turned around, the box tightly clenched in his arms. "My mother had a heart…she was human. You…you and Baba weren't."

InuYasha shoved his way out of the house, storming down the path to the house. A voice from behind him stopped him, "Hanyou."

InuYasha turned slowly, his eyes livid with rage, "Shove it Jiji."

"Don't come back around here, you filthy half-breed."

InuYasha closed his eyes then turned around to glare daggers at the old man. "Never once…as long as I can remember…have you ever called me by my name. Do you even know it? Do you even care?"

The grandfather simply crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "We were taught at an early age never to utter a demon's name…for giving a demon a personality makes it real…gives it a soul. You…you have no soul."

InuYasha turned away and hopped the fence at the end of the yard. 'No soul? Bastard…how dare he?' He made his way down the field, keeping his back to the house as he walked. It was as if he was in a daze…reality was a faint illusion before his eyes. 'Arsenic? She poisoned herself? Mother…she…she wouldn't have left me like that…would she?' The grave site was hardly half a mile from the house and he reached it, still unaware of his whereabouts, until he sat down Indian style on her grave. Staring at the headstone, he gently traced the letters on the stone. 'Why would he say…was he bluffing? Was he…did she really…' Scrunching his nose, he blinked away tears as he put his palm to the stone, "Mother…what happened? What really happened here…ten years ago? Please…I need to know…I…" 'I'm so confused…I'm hurting…I need answers…I need…I need you mother…' InuYasha hung his head and put his back against the tree, his eyes dazing into the stone and the flowers he had set there the other day. It began to rain again…but he never noticed.

Rin rolled over with a yawn and draped her arms over Sesshoumaru's chest. Rest her head on his shoulder, she blinked open one eye and gazed through the mix of black and white hair that covered her face. With a squint, her eyes fell on the clock and she yelped. Sitting straight up in bed, she rubbed her eyes then threw a glance down at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were shut but the tiniest grin played at the corners of his lips. With a silent curse and shake of Rin's head, she shoved his left shoulder and left hip with all of her might, somehow managing to successfully shove the Youkai off the bed. He must have been as surprised as her cause she heard a rather loud grunt then silence. Her eyes widened, not really expecting herself to be able to push him those extra three inches towards the other side as she poked the top of her head over the edge of the bed to look down at her lover with the most innocent look she could manage. 'How the hell did…' "What the hell?" A hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her off the bed. With a loud yelp then an even louder giggle, she landed on her God's chest. She laughed and buried her face in his shoulder, turning her body to rest along his, her chest pressed up against his.

To say Sesshoumaru had been shocked that Rin pushed him off the bed was like saying the Atlantic Ocean was a pond. It took him all of ten seconds to recover from the gentle impact and the stunned shock before he reached up and pulled Rin to join him. He reached down and cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face to face with him. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to give her the sternest look he could fashion. That wasn't an easy task. She looked so baffled herself that it was hard to resist laughing. He stared at her face for two seconds before pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. After indulging his senses in hers, he pulled back and smoothed some hair out of her face. "Good morning gorgeous."

Rin clicked her teeth and cocked an eyebrow, "Morning? You call three o'clock in the afternoon morning? And you were awake too!"

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and then slid them down her back slowly, making the young girl inhale sharply then moan as his hands traced over the back of her thighs. He reached the back of her knees and gently applied pressure. She got the hint quickly and wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other one was wrapped supportively around her shoulders. Quickly, he pulled himself from the floor with her curled around him and then lay down on the bed with her still straddling his chest. "You needed your rest."

Rin sat up and situated herself to sit on his lower abs as she stared down at Sesshoumaru. Catching some of his silk like hair between his fingers, she strummed her fingers through it "I had school…"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to his right shoulder and caught her hand with his mouth, planting an open mouthed kiss on the back of her knuckles. "So did I."

Rin growled and hung her head to look at him with a dead panned frown, "You know what I mean!"

Sesshoumaru blinked once and then shrugged, "You needed your rest more, Rin. Those meds last night knocked you out cold. I didn't want to disturb you."

Rin sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and broke away their stare. "I…I forgot. They really did knock me out, didn't they?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as a small frown graced his angelic face, "I will ask Dr. Yamaoto about that today."

Rin licked her lips, her eyes widening slightly. He could just about feel her entire body stiffen. "I…oh…that's in…." she snapped her attention back to Sesshoumaru, "you aren't going to talk to her by yourself again, are you?"

Sesshoumaru met her gaze and traced her cheekbone with two fingers, "Do you not wish for me to?"

Rin closed her eyes under his touch as she sought to put words to her emotions. "I…don't want…I…"

Sesshoumaru put his hands to her back then sat up, pulling her into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his cheek to her head, "What? What don't you want Rin?"

Rin swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut; "I don't want her scaring you away from me."

Sesshoumaru blinked once…then again…then pulled back and forced her to look up at him. "Rin…I love you…she cannot say anything that will ever make me think of leaving you. I will never leave you, Rin…"

Rin blinked again then clenched her jaw. "They all said that, Sessh. My mother said that…and she died. My father said that…and he fed me to the wolves…"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, making her eyes cross trying to meet his stare. "Do. Not. Ever. Ever. Compare me to your father." Sensing her tears, he kissed her forehead and pulled back, "I will not leave you Rin. There is nothing she could say that would make me."

Rin frowned and looked to his lap. "What…what if she says I'm crazy…or I need to be committed somewhere?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and hugged her tighter. "She will not commit you anywhere, Rin. You do not need that kind of help."

Rin sighed and looked to the floor again. "But…she could…"

Sesshoumaru brought her face back to him by her jawbone. "Over my dead body."

Rin closed her eyes then fell forward into his chest, pushing her face into his naked chest. "I love you…"

Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed the brim of her cartilage. "I know. Now you need to unleash me so I can take a shower…and you need one as well."

Rin's head shot up to meet his gaze with a puzzled one. She slowly released her grasp on him but he was hesitant to move. She saw the indecisiveness in his eyes and she chewed on her bottom lip. "Yeah…I'll…uhh…go upstairs to shower. Since InuYasha is missing…"

Sesshoumaru groaned and put a finger to her lips, "First off…do not mention that baka's name when we're alone, I would prefer to not know what he is doing or for that matter, think about where he is…"

Rin shrugged and flopped backwards onto her back. "I wonder where he is. Ryen knows, you know that right? He even told you so…why do you think he won't say anything?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "My brother is in Kyushu…and if that was Jakotsu who picked up his phone, which I do believe it was, then he is in Beppu City…or was."

Rin let her arms fall to her sides and blinked, "Why would he be there?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened but he didn't answer. Instead, he surged up onto his knees and crashed over her form, stopping himself from flattening her into the bed by his knees and elbows. He grinned at her completely shocked look and nuzzled a strand of hair from her face. "Did I not say that I did not wish to speak of my brother? There are other matters to attend to."

Rin smiled and lifted her head to press her lips against his. "Yes…yes there are."

Sesshoumaru kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes flickering over her body, filled with confusing emotions. There was the top layer of primal lust that had been present when he catapulted himself over her. And then there was the adoration that bellowed beneath that surface. But below that Rin could see murkier emotions; confusion, uncertainty, sorrow, regret, curiosity and other emotions that she rather not face at that moment.

She squirmed out from under him, stopping anything from happening before she would find herself let down, and licked her lips without looking at him. Rin inhaled sharply as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up to walk from the room. In a voice hardly above a whisper, a voice that made her cringe, she called "I'm going to go shower upstairs…"

Sesshoumaru blinked and dropped his chest to the bed to turn to look at Rin as she walked steadfast from his room. He blinked then shot to his feet. "Rin?"

She paused in the door, her black hair cluttered around her shoulders and shining in the dim light of the midday sun. She swung it over her left shoulder as she turned to meet his gaze, staring out with cold eyes from under her long bangs. Her lips formed a pout, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with unspent tears. Managing one of the saddest smiles he had ever seen from the girl, she called softly, "it's okay…I understand."

Sesshoumaru walked the two feet to her side and brought a hand to her cheek, "what do you understand?"

Rin snapped her head around before he could touch her, squeezing her eyes shut to keep in the tears. "I get it, we can't…I know. I'd rather just not get into a situation where we…are that close…you know?"

Sesshoumaru stroked the back of her head, self-loathing pulling at his face. "Rin…I didn't mean…"

Rin shook her head, freeing herself of his hand and darted towards the steps, "it's fine, really…I'm fine…I just want to take a shower." She disappeared up the steps and Sesshoumaru growled. He pivoted to his left and embedded his fist into his bedroom door, splintering the wood around his hand…putting a hole right through the center of it. He growled and slammed the door shut with enough power to shake the windows and stormed back into his room.

It hadn't been as bad this time…going in to sit down with her. Rin didn't need to constant coaxing…she didn't need to cling onto Sesshoumaru for dear life. He had given her the meds before she left the house, right after she had gotten out of the shower. They had a quiet lunch, neither one saying more then two words. Luckily this time the meds hadn't knocked her out, but gave her more of a euphoric calm. To Sesshoumaru, it terrified him to see what the medicine did to her. She had laughed at nothing on the way over to the doctors, a tiny smile dancing about her lips as she stared at the man she loved. She hadn't noticed how he clutched the steering wheel harder on every giggle…she hadn't seen the anger and frustration that passed though his eyes as she smiled at nothing and everything. She hadn't felt this good in a while…but something inside of her told her it was a Faust…a façade that would soon fade. And fade it did…as they pulled up to the doctor's office. The façade faded to black, which turned to dread as they sat once again in the waiting room for the doctor. It wasn't as bad as the first time at all…but Rin still couldn't help the gut feeling she got sitting in the cold metal chair with the stiff orange cushion…she felt jittery, like a wound up toy trying to climb a wall. She felt like she could be sick at any moment and maybe that would help ease the pain…she felt like she could cut herself and watch herself bleed with little regard. Yet she sat stiff as a board, her eyes drilling into the white paint across the room that surrounded the bay window.

A voice called from the right side of the two and caused Rin to dig her nails into the chair a little deeper. "Rin…how are you doing today? Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin first out of the corner of his right eye, then turned very slowly to look at the woman, gauging her reaction. "Dr. Yamaoto." He nodded curtly then turned back to Rin. He placed one of his hands over hers, engulfing the tiny extension and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want that I should go with you?"

Rin blinked slowly, as if her vision and hearing were overpowered by another voice…kept in trance by another world. She looked at Sesshoumaru with an inquisitive glare before blinking away the haze that lingered in her gray eyes and gave him an eerie smile. "I think…I shall be okay." She stood with a slight wobble and brought a hand to her head, "or not…"

Sesshoumaru shot to his feet, throwing a feral glower at the doctor before wrapping one arm under Rin's shoulders. "Are you okay? Do you want to go home to rest?"

Rin waved a hand at him and pushed herself up off his chest. "I'll be okay…just dizzy from everything, I guess." Gaining back her missing balance, she giggled then planted an open mouth kiss on his lips, "I love you."

Sesshoumaru kissed her back lightly, his eyes never wandering from the smirking doctor as he dragged one hand through her hair. It disturbed him to hear her giggling like a child…like an incompetent idiot. Her eyes were still glazed over and he felt as if she was looking through him instead of at him while they talked. He cupped her chin and snapped his fingers once in front of her eyes. She blinked, then again before jumping slightly. He scowled and muttered, "if at any point you want to go…"

Dr. Yamaoto wrapped her arm around Rin's shoulders to help balance the girl and gave Sesshoumaru a small appreciative smile. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, it's the beginning effects of the tranquilizers. After a couple more doses, she'll be able to handle the effects. Is she taking both of the prescriptions at the same time?"

Sesshoumaru sneered as the woman clung onto Rin, his eyes set on the hand she had on his woman's arm. "The drugs? Yes, she is taking both. It was her decision."

Dr. Yamaoto blinked at the word drugs then sighed before scowling, "It would be for Rin's best mental state for you not to use derogative terms for her medication."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin, who seemed to be zoning into a completely different reality at the current moment and took a threatening step towards the doctor. "Medicine makes someone better…not dilute them into a state of near incapacity. What you have her on are drugs…plain and simple."

Dr. Yamaoto narrowed her eyes before turning on her heels. "Sesshoumaru," she called over her shoulder, walking Rin back towards her office, "do not hinder this girl's recovery. I will protect her with everything I have to make sure you don't hurt her throughout this."

Sesshoumaru growled loudly as the door slammed shut and balled his hand into a fist, "as will I."

Inside of the office, Dr. Yamaoto sat Rin down on the couch, letting her lounge back before venturing off to her desk to retrieve her notebook and a glass of water along with an Advil. Handing Rin the cup, she gave her a small smile, "drink up dear…then I'm going to give you an Advil for the headache I know you will be feeling very shortly. The prescriptions have a tendency to act like a drug addiction for the first few times that you use them…placing you into a state of being that is hard to control." The doctor sat back and clapped her hands once, making Rin jump back to reality and nearly spilling her water doing so.

Rin glanced down at the cup in her hands then around the room quickly, "where's Sesshoumaru?" her voice was controlled and yet her eyes were erratic. The cup wavered back and forth in her trembling hands as she slowly curled herself into the corner of the couch.  
Dr. Yamaoto smiled at the girl and sat forward. "It's okay Rin…you're safe here. Do you know where you are?"

Rin blinked and stared at the doctor then at the water in her hands. She scowled then downed half of the cup. Afterwards, she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, "your office?"

Dr. Yamaoto scowled and brought her fingertips together to form a peak. "Do you know who I am?"

Rin nodded, finishing up the cup of water. "Dr. Yamaoto."

The psychiatrist smiled and took the cup from the girl. "That's good Rin…I'm going to step out to get you some more water so you can take this Advil. I will be right back."

Rin let her eyes follow the doctor out of the room before she yawned and blinked twice. The last real thing she could remember was the awkward silence at lunch…and that had to have been more then an hour before. That scared her. Not being able to account for certain time in her life was one of her more prominent of fears. Now it was coming true. She uncurled herself from the couch to let her legs dangle off the front as she suddenly felt herself blasted by a pounding pain from her temples. "Son of a bitch!" she brought both hands up to her head and leaned forward, scrunching her eyes closed. It felt as if someone took a mallet to her head with sadistic intent. She let out a deep staggered breath and snapped her eyes open. "Ow!"

Yamaoto took that moment to make her appearance with a marked frown on her face. "Oh…I though we would have caught that, I'm sorry dear. Here, take this." she placed one pill in Rin's hand and gave her the new cup of water. Without hesitation, Rin swallowed down the pill.

Rin let out a deep sigh and fell back into the comfortable couch, letting her head rest on the big comfy cushions. "Thank you…"

Dr. Yamaoto smiled as she sat back and picked up her notebook. "If you don't mind me asking Rin, when did you start with your medication?"

Rin closed her eyes and answered, "Last night…and let me say that knocked me out. I mean like I took it and five minutes later was this morning to me."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded and wrote something inside of the book. "Yes…they will do that to you for the first couple times. Today, I'm guessing with having a bit more energy, it chose different effects. I would suggest regulating yourself on the pills for the weekend and make sure that you are okay before attending school on Monday."

Rin nodded, her eyes still screwed shut, "will my head always hurt this much on the fall out?"

Dr. Yamaoto scowled and tapped the pen against her chin, "only the first few times. The Advil should clear that right up for you."

Rin shrugged and yawned, "I hope so."

Dr. Yamaoto smiled and sat back in her chair, "So how have you been these past two days? How is school going?"

Rin cracked open one eye, winced and shut it immediately, "I haven't gone back yet. I was knocked out from the drugs today until about 3pm…Sessh let me sleep."

Dr. Yamaoto scowled and glanced at Rin through her Turquoise eyes. Brushing her long black hair behind her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow, "does he normally wake you up?"

Rin shrugged, "I guess…for school, ya know?"

Dr. Yamaoto nodded then sighed, "so you two share a room at his house?"

Rin paused, her jaw tightening then sighed loudly, "I guess you could say that. I mean, I have my own room but I hardly sleep there."  
Dr. Yamaoto raised an eyebrow then crossed her arms; "you and him are truly quite the serious couple then, aren't you?"

Rin shrugged and opened her eyes slowly. Keeping her eyes half closed, she stared out at the doctor from under her eyelashes. "What's your point?"

Dr. Yamaoto smiled and held up a hand, "I'm just making an observation."

Rin sneered, "I would have though you to have gotten how serious we are after our last conversation."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded once, "I do. I also, however, notice the lack of a ring on your finger. Have you two spoken of marriage?"

Rin laughed…loudly. When she was done, she smacked her knee and shook her head, "marriage? No…no! We haven't even had sex yet, let alone think about marriage…." Rin's face flushed and she looked to her feet. 'Why did I just say that…shit, why did I blurt that out, of all things?'

Dr. Yamaoto raised an eyebrow and frowned, "you and he have yet to be…"

Rin wrinkled her nose for a moment before replying, "I already told you that last time, didn't I? We just kept getting interrupted…"

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "that's right…we did. I apologize. Now about that…how does it make you feel? Not having that bond with him, I mean…"

Rin glared at the woman for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "Well, I don't fuckin like it very much but as for the bond, we have a strong one without it. I can only imagine how much stronger we will be when we're together."

The doctor gave Rin a smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then say what you mean."

Dr. Yamaoto frowned lightly and tapped her pen to the notebook, "have you tried…becoming intimate…since our last meeting?"

Rin shrugged and shifted her weight in her seat, "it isn't like we try…situations kind of…" she blushed and cringed slowly proceeding, "arise…"

Dr. Yamaoto chuckled lightly before clearing her throat, "maybe…and this is only speculation, you don't feel comfortable enough with him to be in that position?"

Rin flushed a dark scarlet and looked to the floor, "I…it's not like that…we just always get…interrupted."

Dr. Yamaoto tapped her chin and stared at the young girl, "are you sure about that Rin? How do these interruptions work?"

Rin rolled her eyes and muttered, "Like someone walks in without knocking…or a phone rings…"

Dr. Yamaoto stared at Rin for a moment before venturing, "well…doors can be locked and cell phones can be turned off…are you sure its nothing else?"

Rin's head snapped up and she glowered at the woman, "yeah, I'm damned sure. Trust me, I want him and he wants me…we just know that I'm not really ready and don't push it. Like today…we nearly…but I stopped it…."

Dr. Yamaoto put a hand to her chin to prop her head up on the armrest of the couch, "why do you feel that you aren't ready?"

Rin shrugged and added, "because…I mean, I'm seeing Naraku and flipping out at points about it…I know I shouldn't push myself…and he never exactly seems to be jumping at the thought so…"

Dr. Yamaoto raised an eyebrow and tapped the chair with her free hand; "he doesn't instigate sexual actions with you?"

Rin sighed heavily and held out a hand, finally meeting the doctors stare, "it's not that he doesn't…he does. I do also…but we both normally call it quits before it goes to far."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "does he normally come onto you?"

Rin shrugged, "it's mutual. I mean, with a god like that in my bed, can you blame me?" she laughed and blushed.

Dr. Yamaoto shared the laugh but dulled out quickly, "tell me Rin…is he forceful at points? Maybe playfully holding you down…or randomly touching you in more inappropriate ways?"

Rin's eyes darkened as she slowly looked to the door, "no, never…and if you are trying to compare him to Naraku, you can save your breath."

Dr. Yamaoto licked her lips and wrote something inside of the notebook. "It's odd that you would draw that conclusion from my questions. I was going to state that maybe you were feeling cornered subconsciously, like how you were physically with Naraku…but it is odd that you made that distinction…why?"  
Rin blanched and widened her eyes, "I…I just thought…"

Dr. Yamaoto tilted her head and asked carefully, "are you sure you two have not been intimate?"

Rin nodded sternly, her eyes filling with a self inflicted terror…a nauseating pain. "Why would I…I just…Yes, I'm sure we haven't been intimate. I think I would know if we were."

Dr. Yamaoto held up a hand and dropped her head to Rin, "I'm sorry dear, I'm just making sure. Sometimes, the brain can play nasty tricks on us…make us see things that aren't real, or make them how we want to see them."

Rin licked her teeth, her hands balling into fists, "what are you implying?"

Dr. Yamaoto sighed and laughed lowly, "I'm not, dear. Please Rin, calm down. Just relax…all I'm saying is that I want you to be sure that you two never have put yourselves into a situation that maybe you got scared in…that you two were intimate and you had flashbacks to what happened before so now you are skittish to be around him in that situation."

Rin blanched further and dropped back against the couch, "no! We talk about it all the time…that we haven't…it's a running joke really. He would have told me…"

"If you were terrified…do you think he would have mentioned it or simply let you forget it?"

Rin sat up straight, her eyes wider then before. "I…Can we ask him?"

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "I will talk to him about it…if it is something that you wished to forget…only if you want me to though. I don't want you to feel as if we are plotting against you with secret meetings." She laughed and offered Rin a wide smile.  
Rin baited and laughed as well, though hers was more of a nervous laugh. "That's…okay, I guess. He can tell you and then I guess…we can work on it?"

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "that would be fine. I don't want you to close up to the idea of being intimate around him, and I'm going to tell him the same. You need to let yourself have a beam of support, and he is your best choice next to your friend Kagome who you talked about."

Rin grit her teeth and looked to the floor, "but what if…what if I freak out, like you said…when me and him…." she looked up and sniffed away any traces of the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes, "what if I scare him off by that?"

The doctor placed her hand on Rin's knee and smiled, "don't worry about that Rin. He loves you…he will understand. Don't be afraid to let the girl who wants to love him out…just make sure it is returned."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "he loves me…I know that. What do you mean make sure…"

Dr. Yamaoto cut her off, "all I'm saying is that make sure that he understands that it is what you want. Maybe take the weekend and go somewhere away…somewhere you haven't been…and just relax with him."

Rin thought over the idea then shrugged, "maybe."

Dr. Yamaoto glanced at her watch and frowned, "today was only for a half hour, so we're going to have to call it quits for now…what I want you to do is get regulated on those prescriptions and I'm going to have you come back on Monday for a check in. sound good?"

Rin nodded as she slowly stood, "are you going to speak with him?"

Dr. Yamaoto shook her head yes, "you can send him down here."

Rin sighed and walked from the office. Stopping over Sesshoumaru she blinked then leaned down to his ear, "the doc wants to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru turned and kissed Rin's cheek before standing up and helping her sit down. "I'll be just a moment." He turned slowly, his eyes darkening on each step and pounded his way into her office. Making sure the door was closed; he asked in his cold collected voice, "who do you think you are? Telling me that I am not looking out for Rin's best interest?"

Dr. Yamaoto looked up from her desk and frowned, "I am a doctor looking out for my patient. I saw how Rin was the first day you had her here…throwing up every couple minutes…panicking…. I don't think it is fair that you judge the medication and label it with such a derogative term as a drug. It anything call it a med…but you need to be positive over this experience…you need to be supportive…"

Sesshoumaru slammed both of his hands down onto the desk, nearly cracking the wood, "I am supportive of her every move. I back her up one hundred percent on what she does. Do not dare to think otherwise."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded again, "I understand. But please understand from my perspective…you must be open with this to her…you cannot hinder her recovery. She told me that you two found yourselves in two intimate positions over these past two days…I though we spoke of this."

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman, his eyes opening slightly in shock then in absolute anger, "you dare to judge this Sesshoumaru's actions?"

Dr. Yamaoto corked an eyebrow and stared up at the demon lord, "yes. I told you that having Rin in such positions could hinder her recovery as well. Forcing her into a sexual act could really set her back…especially if her mind relapses into a hallucination…"

Sesshoumaru growled, "I would never force her into anything…"

Dr. Yamaoto frowned and put her fingertips to her lips, "then don't allow the two of you to be in such situations. I understand that turning her down is hard…it is hard on your own needs as well…but she is not ready. I can guarantee with the medication she will become more…interested…in these types of situations…yet you mustn't give in. I have known patients to make up stories to try to get a lover in bed; like it is a great form of physical therapy…or that it will help one's metabolism…. Just be careful with her Sesshoumaru…we have a long journey ahead of us that we have yet to even embark on."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and walked to the door, "well get to it…Rin's sanity isn't something I want to see toyed with."

The door slammed shut as the doctor sat back in her chair, a sneer etching across her face. "Indeed, Tashio…indeed." She scoffed and tapped her foot until she watched the slightly angry Youkai and annoyed girl walk from the building. Only after they were gone did she slam the intercom buzzer. A younger voice from a girl in the back answered swiftly, "Yes ma'am?"

Dr. Yamaoto rocked back in her chair and barked out, "Momiji, get me on the phone with Lieutenant Kumogashira Oshou…I need to speak to one of his residents. Tell him I'm calling on a favor."

Virtual pocky to those who can accurately guess just WHO the psych is! I think I've given a year's worth of hints….promise it's a cannon character!


	55. Rooftop Expressions

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 55 Rooftop Expressions

Rin laid on Sesshoumaru's silk sheet covered bed, her head resting on her hands as she stared off into nothing in the direction of the wall. Sesshoumaru sat with his back to his mahogany desk, his hands clasp firmly together, imitating a steeple, with his fingers poised in front of his lips, seated in his swivel leather chair facing Rin. They hadn't said much of anything to each other since they had arrived home from Dr. Yamaoto's…and Sesshoumaru was throwing fuel on the fire with random under breath muttering accompanied by periodic growls. Rin blinked away her dreamless state and turned her gaze to her lover. He looked so pensive sitting there, staring into the nothingness with her. 'She's wrong…Dr. Yamaoto thinks that he would hurt me…he wouldn't…couldn't.' She sat up slowly, stretching backwards with a defined arch to her back. She felt crammed into the small room…she felt stifled by the constricting walls and thick silence. Her bones ached and needed attention to help relieve the pressure that lay on her shoulders. But she wouldn't ask him for help…not after everything that had transpired thus far. She felt…distant…to him now. Though a few feet away, to Rin, Sesshoumaru could have been a thousand miles away. Whatever the doctor had said to him had put him into a foul mood…and that scared Rin. 'She was going to ask him if we…if I'm blocking it out…if I forgot. What if he…what if she was right…what if he and me…? What if I forgot?' She chewed on her bottom lip as she placed her right hand to the small of her back and arched back, pushing her chest out in front of her as she attempted to crack her bones. 'What if he didn't realize I forgot?' she blanched then shook her black hair over her shoulder, 'no, that's ridiculous. We never had sex…I would remember that. I love him to much to forget that!' Rin heard a low whimper that broke the pregnant silence with blunt force…it filled the air with a sudden feeling of unquenched need…of lust and desire. Rin paused mid stretch, her tank top riding shortly over the flat of her stomach exposing the slight glint of flawless tanned skin. She peaked open one eye and shot a confused stare over to Sesshoumaru. The demon was bent over in his chair, his hands cradling his head by the corner of his eyes, propped up by his elbows on his knees. What struck Rin breathless was the molten amber gaze that stared out at her from under the depths of his silver bangs that cluttered his face. She found herself staring back; the same needs that circled in his eyes burned in hers, igniting that cold fire that loomed in her loins. She attempted to lick her lips, trying to replenish the lost moisture to her lips only to find her mouth was dry as well. Slowly, Rin brought the arm out from behind her back, where she had been supporting herself throughout her stretch and sat up to rest on her knees. She blinked once…twice…then slowly turned and swung her legs off the bed.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin get up from the bed slowly, her eyes mirroring what he felt inside of his heart…the emotional torrent that tore at him every time he looked at her. Gods he wanted her…he wanted her so bad. Never before had he ever felt such a burning need. It was a feeling that woke him during the darkest hours of night…a feeling that left him grasping into thin air, reaching for something…anything. It was what tore at his heart and ate him alive. He stood swiftly, dropping both of his hands to his side. Taking two steps, he was in front of her by time her feet hit the ground. Reaching down, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and ducked his head down to firmly plant his lips against hers. He felt her jump slightly under the pressure and was tempted to back away and allow her to control the situation until two hands wrapped themselves around his broad back, digging her nails into his flesh. He groaned into her mouth and gently knocked her backwards with his knees, controlling her decent with one hand wrapped around her frail frame. He lowered her to the bed, never breaking their kiss. Placing one hand, palm down, onto the mattress, he rested his weight on it as he shifted them backwards onto the bed, lifting her feet from the ground. Letting his lips slide from hers, he eagerly attacked the side of her neck with soft butterfly kisses, trailing up and down her jugular with a feather soft touch. 'Fuck what the doctor says. Rin…Rin is what matters and what she wants is my driving force.' He tilted her chin to the side with two fingers then let them slide down the front of her neck to rest on her shoulder. With painstaking ease, he slowly moved the straps of her tank top to the side, allowing his lips to trace the soft skin of her collarbone and shoulder. He breathed heavily into the crook of her neck, before licking one spot at the base of her neck and collarbone that he knew could ignite her fires on even the coldest of days. He felt her shiver underneath him and reveled in the knowledge that he could cause such a heat to swell inside of her…to burn her blood with need and desire. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and kissed her chin then her lips as his fingers wove their way into her hair, tracing his thumbs over her flushed cheeks. "I love you."

Rin blinked slowly, seductively, before meeting his amber gaze with a smile that reached her eyes. She fought down the tears that welled in her eyes at his words…at his touch. The way he looked and moved about, the way he stared down at her and the way he smelled…all things Rin could only wish to remember for the rest of her life. She felt the smile slip from her face as she blinked away the giddy feelings that were overwhelming her. "I love you to Sesshoumaru, more then you know. And…I…" she swallowed hard and gave him a very small smile, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry that you have to put up with all of this…"

Sesshoumaru let go of her hair with his right hand and brought his fingers to her chin. Capturing the bone between his thumb and index finger, he held her head tight as he stared down into her eyes. Set determination rimmed the beautiful golden orbs. "Rin, I'm not one to repeat myself but I will for you. I want you to listen to me and understand one thing; I don't say things that I do not mean. Hence, when I say I love you, I mean it. You are not making me put up with anything…everything thing I do is because I choose to. I have chosen to protect you, I have chosen to stay by your side and I have chosen to be in love with you…"

Rin's face darkened as she pulled away from him, pressing her back further into the mattress. "Chosen? You make it seem like it's an obligation!"

Sesshoumaru blinked once then frowned, bringing his nose inches from hers. "Haven't we had this discussion before?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and shoved at his chest with both of her arms. This time he didn't budge. "Yeah, because you decided to say something just about as stupid as what you just said."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving hers, "what did I say that was stupid? That I choose to love you?"

"No," she said, backing herself up to the headboard, "that it's an obligation to love me."

Sesshoumaru stared incredulously at the girl for a moment before responding in a very flat tone, "I never said…"

"You implied it!"

"I did no such thing!"

Rin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her face flushed and her body near shaking, "you really did. You chose to love me? What kind of statement is that Sesshoumaru? Something I'm supposed to be giddy over? Something I'm supposed to be fucking happy about? You shouldn't have to choose to do anything! It should come naturally…like it does for me. Loving you is an instinct for me…I don't choose to, I just do."

Sesshoumaru stood from the bed and walked up to where she sat. Pinning her to bed with an arm on each side, he lowered his face to reach the front of hers. Commanding her attention with his golden gaze, he stated very slowly, "Loving you is all I live for, Rin. I wake up every morning with the intention to pull you tighter to my chest and thank the Kami's that you are there. You are what I think about before I go to sleep, always making sure that you are in my arms. I do not wish it to be any other way!"

Rin dropped her arms to her side, an undistinguishable look overtaking her face. She swallowed hard and looked to his lips, avoiding his eyes, "that's great that you want me to be here…but wanting me to be here is different then loving me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened…darker then she could remember in a stare that he directed at her. "Are you implying that I don't know what love is?"

'Am I? What am I saying? He is kissing me…he is in love with me and I'm questioning him! What is wrong with me?' she opened her mouth but it took a voice of its own, "do you?" Instantly she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Vigorously she shook her head side to side, trying to indicate that she didn't mean that but she could see it in his eyes…she could see it written across his face…the gauntlet had been cast down.

Sesshoumaru felt like she had slapped him across the face. Turning his face with an invisible blow to glower out the window, he slowly stood up and turned his back to the girl. "I see."

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she leapt up off the bed in a single bound and wrapped her arms around his waist. She only then dared to open her mouth, "I'm sorry…I don't know why I said that! God Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that…I know you love me…just like I do you. I don't know what's wrong…please…" tears flowed freely down her face, soaking into the thin cotton of his black shirt, "please believe me…"

Sesshoumaru turned around and sighed lightly, pulling her head into his chest; he encased her in his arms. He relished the moment before placing his cheek against the top of her head. "Rin…"

Rin sniffled then laughed callously, "me and my baka mouth…"

"Rin…"

Rin hiccupped and sniffed up the tears before clearing her throat and closing her eyes, "I really don't know…"

"Rin!"

Rin paused and looked up to stare at her savior. He was smiling…smiling? 'This can't be good…' she felt her eyebrows crease as she withdrew her arms. "Sesshoumaru?"

He leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead before turning his back to her. "Follow me."

Rin gaze held unanswered questions that she pushed to the side then followed behind her lord wordlessly. She had questions…many of them…but decided it best to keep them to herself for the time being. She followed Sesshoumaru up the stairs to the third story then through an empty bedroom that had once been his mother's to the balcony. She gasped when he suddenly swept her off her feet and leapt to the roof. It was near dusk and the sun was setting to the west. She smiled into his chest as he deposited her next to him on a flat portion of the back of the roof and draped an arm around her shoulders. The view of the sunset was amazing, as was the scenery. Lush hills rolled in all directions from the mansion and were lined with tall trees, leaving only a straight path towards the distant horizon visible. The sun was a beautiful ball of burning crimson, setting in the oceanic blue sky. Rivets of pinks and pale purples danced along the horizon, captivating anyone who would dare turn face to the sunset.

Sesshoumaru reached around Rin and pulled her against him, letting her settle between his legs, her back to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he rested his chin on her shoulder and indulged in the beauty of the nights approach. Rin pressed her cheek against his as wind whipped about the two, sending a spiral of black and white hair flinging about together madly in the dusk sky. A wavering passion blanketed the two…a passion that needed not the physical side of a relationship to prove one's devotion. The mental bond that had been forged between the Youkai and the human was strong enough…it was strong enough to support even the hardest of times and weather the hardest of decisions. Rin smiled softly, and closed her eyes as one clawed finger traced her cheek. "How do you ignite these feeling in me Rin?"

Rin leaned towards his touch, resting her hand on his hand and rubbed her cheek into the warmth of his hand, "how do you put up with me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and sat back, letting his hand support Rin's head as they watched the sun set into the west as the crimson bled out of the sun and stained the sky. Soon an inky black began to immerge from the clouds…beginning the process of blotching out the pinks and reds…of dulling the luminous colors. He blinked once, feeling Rin shiver against him, and reached into his pocket. Fidgeting for a moment, he pulled his hand from his jeans and kissed the top of Rin's head. "Sit up."

Rin nearly jumped at his sudden command; she didn't turn around as her instincts told her to, she simply complied. So much had gone through her mind as she sat with her lover watching the beauty of nature…so much that she hadn't thought of in years. Her mind traveled to the thoughts of the future…a future she wasn't sure a month ago that she would ever see. She thought of how it felt to be in Sesshoumaru's arms…and how it would feel to wake up in his embrace tomorrow…and the day after that…and a year from then… even a decade from then. She thought of what it would be like to finally go the last mile with Sesshoumaru…to know what it felt like to have him inside of her…to have him make her his mate. Then she had though of what it would be like for him to make her his bride…and how big their wedding could be or how small is would be. She thought of things that a normal teenager in love would think of. She thought of what their children would look like…and how he would hold her when they had their first-born…and then their second. What he gave her in those moments of silence was more then anything anyone ever had. He gave her hope…he gave her comfort…he gave her unconditional love, and that was something she had never known. It was a feeling that ripped all of the horrors she had seen and experienced out of her mind and cast them into the darkness of night. He rejuvenated her soul; pulling her out of the darkest pit of hell she had exiled herself to. He saved her. At that moment, he could have asked her to scale a mountain for him and she would have in a second.

Her deep thought was interrupted when something cold touched her neck. It was a foreign feeling…something that was heavy and yet not, cool but warm. She felt it lay loosely around the base of her neck and slip down towards her breasts, stopping halfway down. She looked over her shoulder once at Sesshoumaru and paused, her breath leaving her body in a rasp gasp. His magnificent amber eyes were sparkling. An absolute feeling of love tore into her heart and flowed through her veins. It was as if the sun had set in the sky and risen in his eyes. Though his lips were still formed in their stoic line, his eyes told of another story; a story of love that ran so deep, no one could dare to fathom it…of feelings that could not be put into spoken words. A downpour of emotions flickered through Rin's eyes before she carefully brought one hand to her neck. Her hand fell on what felt like a stone and her eyes widened. She forced herself to break her mesmerized gaze that connected with him to glance down at her bare neck. Her mouth hung open when her eyes fell onto the piece of jewelry that clung to her skin. On a thin golden chain that reached about thee inches below her neck, laid three beautiful teardrop shaped diamonds in a vertical row. The top diamond was nearly a forth of a carrot in size, followed by the second that was nearly a third of a carrot and the last, that sparkled with even the dimmest of light glittering off of it, was nearly two thirds of a carrot in size. Her eyes widened to extreme widths as she fingered the jewels. She jerked her head up to glare at Sesshoumaru, inaudibly asking if her was serious, before returning her attention to the one and a half carrot piece that clung to her neck.

A hand reached up and encased hers, gently capturing one finger with his with an almost magnetic force. He touched the top jewel with her and whispered in a raw hushed sexy voice that made her toes curl, "for the past month that I have known you…and for the feelings that you have awoken in me that I didn't know I could still feel." As she opened her mouth to retort, he clicked his tongue and hushed her gently. He traced his finger down her bare flesh to the next stone, that he touched with her finger against his, "for today…for the present…for what I feel for you; it is for the words that I can't form…that I don't know how to say." his eyes connected with hers as he moved his hand to the last of the three stones automatically, letting her trace the stone on her own. Her eyes didn't leave his as he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Whispering against the satin soft appendages, "and for where the road will lead us in the future…together." He pressed his lips harder against hers, letting his tongue flicker over the inside of her lips, begging for access to her mouth. She eagerly granted him such and closed her eyes, letting her hand drop from the necklace to lace around his neck. She pulled herself around, twisting at her hips to kneel before him, her lips captured against his. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears that flowed from her eyes. They were the first tears of absolute joy she had ever cried…and something inside of her gut told her that they would not be her last.

How long they sat on the roof, they were not sure. Two bodies pressed to the other, indulging in the taste of each other yet not crossing any depicted boarders. When their lips were bruised and their hair tussled from the wind…when their lungs were void of air and burning with the need for oxygen they broke apart, her head against his chest and her legs around his waist. He cradled her against him, letting his hands rest on her back as he let his head roll back and inhaled deeply. The night air was crisp and sent electric jolts of longevity through veins. He had never felt this alive in all of his life. After another deep breath, he lifted his head to stare down at Rin whose cheek was pressed firmly against his heart. "Rin…"

"Shush…" her finger worked its way to seal his lips as a smile graced her lips, "I can hear your heart beating." She closed her eyes, memorizing its pattern…memorizing just another part of him.

Sesshoumaru smiled and let his tongue dart out of his mouth to trace over the taunt skin of her finger, teasing her with a glimmer of a smirk on his lips. Hearing her gasp then giggle, he lifted his head an inch to let his tongue guide her finger into his mouth. He captured it softly between his front teeth then traced the tip of her finger with his tongue, his eyes boring holes into the top of her head. He felt her entire body tense against him then shiver as he flicked the digit's pad. A very soft moaned version of his name slipped from her lips and he hardened on the spot. He licked the top of her finger again before releasing it from his hold. His hand came to rest on cheek and guided her head up to look at him. Rin's eyes were wide and filled with a sudden pang of desire. Sesshoumaru dropped his lips to hers and pulled her fully against him, letting her feel his need pressing against her core from under the safe yet taunt confines of his denim jeans. She gasped and he pushed his tongue into her mouth, letting his hands rest on her hips. She welcomed him most graciously, sucking on the appendage that was shoved into her mouth greedily, while one hand worked at the bottom of his shirt.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as her hand brushed against his rock solid abs on her quest of riding him of his shirt. The way her soft skin felt as it grazed his was enough to bring him dangerously close enough to blow his load right in his jeans, like a worthless whelp. "…Rin…" her name slid from his lips in a groan as she abandoned her goal of taking off his shirt and was resting to close to his throbbing member. He smelt him before the voice could reach the two and dropped one hand to cover Rin's, breaking the kiss with a deep scowl. Closing his eyes, he barked out roughly, "what the hell do you want?"

Rin jumped in shock and was about to ask him who he was talking to when a rather teasingly aired tone reached them, "you know…you really shouldn't be doing I that /I on a roof, Sesshoumaru." Rin's face fell as she buried her face in her lovers chest, "Why…damnit why!" her eyes lifted to meet an equally frusta rated gaze and her heart lightened. 'At least I'm not the only one in this boat.' She noted with a grin that Sesshoumaru was reluctant to get up to greet his uncle.

The humor was gone from the tone and was replaced by something that was near…lecturing. "Sesshoumaru, can you come here for a moment?"

Sesshoumaru quickly snapped back, his eyes darkening, "if you cannot see, Ryen, I am slightly preoccupied…"

The voice replied, "Yeah, that's the problem. Come 'ere…"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, a breath that was silently begging the gods for patience. "I think I shall reframe. Now be on your way…"

A loud thump was heard followed by footsteps. The voice was a lot closer now, just over the opposing peak of the houses' roof, "I really don't want to come over this peak to see something I don't need to see. So get decent and get your ass over here. I'm tired of being patient with this, Sesshoumaru. Get your ass over here…now."

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared as he gently lifted Rin from his lap and sat her on the roof. "Stay here…I'll be but a moment. Pick a nice place in the field from here to let us burry my uncle at…" he stood, all traces of his arousal gone with the harsh demands of the intruder, and he lumbered over the roof. He wasn't ready for the hand that latched around the back of his neck and growled ferociously at the source. 'This whelp is trying to scruff me! Me…a full blooded Youkai!' he lashed back with one arm only to have it pinned rather painfully to his back. Before he knew it, he was on the balcony outside of his mother's bedroom. Only then did Ryen release him and Sesshoumaru turned swinging. Ryen must have calculated for the blow because he easily ducked under it then shoved Sesshoumaru back into the wall. "Take it easy, pup."

An incredulous look passed over Sesshoumaru's features, "Oi! I Pup? /I I should…"

"…Keep it in your pants, at least until Rin is 'better'." The way that better rolled off Ryen's tongue left distaste in both Youkai's mouths. The two amber gazes met and exploded in vibrant unaired swears of anger and frustration; one of Sesshoumaru for the unwelcome interruption and yet his sudden lack of control and the other Ryen for having to remind the boy of the dire situation.

Sesshoumaru blinked once then snarled, "I will do as I please, Ryen, and not you nor the God's themselves can keep me from Rin!"

Ryen closed his eyes and sighed, "Sesshoumaru, I know you're a walking ball of flaming hormones right now but try to use that overachieved brain I know you have. Rin is really in a nasty predicament right now and you yourself told me that the psych doesn't think Rin would do well to be in an intimate relationship at the current time."

"It doesn't matter what the doctor thinks; I will do what Rin wishes…and only what Rin wishes."

Ryen laughed half-heartedly and rolled his eyes, "pussy whipped a little bit, are we? And without the…"

"Oi!"

Ryen held up two hands apologetically, all signs of joking gone from his face, "look, Sesshoumaru…it is not a good idea for you two to be partaking in these…activities…without chancing a change to Rin's personal mental health. But do as you will…just preferably not out in the open air…where others can see you…"

Sesshoumaru growled and narrowed his eyes, holding one hand out towards the forest on the other side of the house, "prey tell, Ryen, exactly who is watching…besides for you."

Ryen blinked once and pointed at the highway, "anyone passing by? Kind of hard to miss two figures going at it on a roof…"

"In the dark?"

Two tuffs of white hair glanced up to see Rin lingering on the roof right above them, her legs hanging off the edge. Ryen sighed and reached up to help Rin down. Sesshoumaru slapped away his hands with a menacing and territorial growl as he slipped his hands around Rin's knees and lifted her down carefully, sliding his hands to her hips as he lowered her to the floor. Ryen nodded once, curtly, to Rin before meeting his nephew's heated gaze. "Look, I was in the house…"

Rin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "…spying?"

Ryen blinked once and looked to Rin with a frown, "you two are hardly on my spying list…I have many other important things to see too…"

Rin sparred back, "like what?"

Ryen blinked at the girl then sighed and met Sesshoumaru's eyes once more. "Look, don't fuck up, all I'm saying. And not on the roof…be a little more classy then that if your gonna'…" he blinked once and waved a hand at the two, "…do that…"

Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru, who was more perturbed then she was and sighed heavily, "well…now that he killed that mood…I'm going to go start diner." She turned and pressed a light kiss to the younger Youkai's neck. "Come down when you two are done." She knew that Ryen wished to speak with Sesshoumaru alone and had enough trust in him to know that he would tell her later what he said. She quickly stepped out of the room.

Sesshoumaru waited for the door to close before sighing heavily, dragging a weary gaze to Ryen, "I don't have the strength to put you into your place right now, but be assured that when this is said and done, I'm going to physically hurt you…"

Ryen chuckled and slapped the boy on the back, "nothing like a future promise of pain!" his face sobered immediately and he took a deep breath, "I know I have said to be careful with her, Sesshoumaru, but somehow I do not think you understand."

"I understand just fine."

Ryen shook his head no. "you don't. Sesshoumaru, you have done wise to keep yourself passive with her in any sexual advances but you can't give in now. Look…I have been talking with one of my friends from Kyoto…a very distinguished Psychologist…who is willing to allow Rin to go out for a long weekend to a spa that he runs in the hills outside of Kyoto for a group meeting with other girl's her age who have been raped. It's a retreat…basically for the girl's to speak of their experiences and ways to help cope with the problems. He is also willing to sit with Rin and talk with her…maybe he could be able to help her. I trust this man with my life and can guarantee that she would be safe…"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Not on a cold day in hell. I told you that I have her talking with a psychiatrist who comes highly recommended."

Ryen's eyes darkened as he leaned back, "Psychiatrist? You never mentioned that part. Why a psychiatrist and not a psychologist?"

Sesshoumaru blinked then sighed deeply, "You are the one who left me the numbers."

Ryen frowned and straightened his back, "did they put her on medication; anti-depressants or sedatives?"

Sesshoumaru sat back onto the bed that his mother would never use again and put his hands to his face. Calling out from under his hands, he pulled at his stress-worn eyes, "she is taking two tranquilizers."

Ryen's eyes widened in shock, "what? You're kidding me!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head then lifted his head to meet Ryen's glare, "the doctor thought it best after seeing Rin's panic attack in the waiting room."

Ryen glowered at the boy then began to pace, "you do not put a child on tranqs for a panic attack. It's not done…maybe a temporary sedative but nothing so harsh as a tranq. Who is this doctor?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and spat out, "Dr. Yamaoto…"

"Yamaoto what?"

Sesshoumaru paused, his mind fishing for that missing information. "I'm…not sure…"

Ryen nearly slapped his head. Reserving the need to lash out and verbally bash his nephew, he took a deep breath, "who recommended her?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to meet his uncle, he frowned "a couple other psychologists' I talked to about Rin and a guidance counselor at the school."

Ryen shook his head very slowly, letting out a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru…did I not warn you that the mind is something not to be fucked with? What if this doctor isn't reputable?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once and sighed, "No, she is…acceptable. I do not like her attitude towards me but she is genuine in her feelings of protecting Rin."

Ryen looked like he had his doubts. "She put Rin on tranqs…something is not right there. Tell me, what drugs is she on?"

"Paxil and Xanax…along with some random Advil for when she gets a headache." Sesshoumaru watched the color drain from his uncle's face and he quickly stood, "what is it?"

Ryen swallowed once and let his lips form a very thin line. "Those two drugs, Sesshoumaru, are very dangerous on their own. Combined they could render Rin a doormat for suggestion and even worse, manipulation."

Sesshoumaru growled, "but will it help her?"

Ryen shrugged and huffed, "help her how? It won't cure her. She doesn't have an infection…she is sick, yes, but it is a mental disease. Those drugs will only put her into more of a happier mood about it. For her to get better, she needs to do it herself. No drugs will help her in that path of recovery."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "so what your saying is that it is pointless for her to take the medication?"

Ryen shook his head, "I'm not saying anything right now, Sesshoumaru. What I will say is this; I'm going to investigate this Yamaoto person. I'll find out if she's legit. Until then, I would suggest you keep yourself with Rin at all points, especially when she is under the influence of the medication. With those two combined…I'm not sure what it will do to her but you need to stay with her. If you see anything abnormal, call me immediately." Ryen turned and began to walk from the room.

"Why do you care so much?"

Ryen paused, his eyes glazing over to a near pained look as he turned to look at Sesshoumaru. He recognized the look in the younger boy's eyes and offered him a supportive smile, "you are my nephew, Sesshoumaru…and whether or not you believe me, I do care about what happens to you and what goes through that brain of yours. You were without your dad for so long…and I feel partly responsible for that."

"You're under no obligation to make up for his mistakes. Know that now, Ryen."

Ryen gauged the amount of pain he saw swirling in his nephew's eyes and frowned, "I know that. I merely am taking care of my own. You and your brother, Sesshoumaru, are like sons to me…and I love you as such." He turned and walked from the room, leaving a befuddled and shocked Youkai in his wake.

okay, a small blip of a chapter that I thought I would throw in for fluff value. Everyone say AWWW! Hehe. Sorry for the lack of updating…the previous week has been taxing on the mind and to sum it up my grandfather passed over the weekend so I'm not sure when I'll get a healthy chapter out but this is what I offer.  still accepting bids for who you think the doc is…virtual pocky for the 

**_Tarzan from fanfiction. net- _**Rin getting help….yyyeess….i guess you could say that…but then again, maybe not. Muhhahah…yeah, I know, evil author, leave poor Rin alone::ducks under tomato: I'm sorry! Everything has a point though, all I can say! Yes, Bankotsu and Hiten are drama queens into the story but their part was numbed when people told me that Yash was to 'far gone' so I back off of that evil plot bunny. (Hmm…:points finger at rabbit: I shall get one you one day…… )hehe. As for the doctor being evil? HMM…. maybe…. I'll leave that for you to decide! Thanks for the review!

**_ayngelbabie- _**thanks for the reviews and the praise, I'm glad that you like the story! yeah, it's hitting Rin hard and Sessh just as bad, because he can't be the one to heal her. I think that is his biggest weak point. ****

**_Crazed assassin- _**Though the Kazzana would play a great catch deal in the story, it would be to length to describe how he has it…and why. I mean, Diegosan or someone in his family could have possibly put the curse on the family but then there would have been way to much vindictive nature to open with between the two. So no, in this one he will not. It was a good thought though and I appreciate it! Thanks! 

**_Foxfire730- _**yeah, I really wanted to indulge on the scene of Kag's mom realizing just WHAT Yash was doing to her daughter on the couch…in front of her nose…was something worth dabbling with but once again, the evil plot bunnies have had their way with the story! AGH!

As for yash and the flashbacks, yeah, it is meaningful and can hopefully show a more retrospective side as to why he is the way he is, 'ya know? Yeah, what Sesshoumaru said to him on the roof, about fixing things and making it right, lead to him leaving. He wants to start at square one, which was life with his mother when things started to go bad, and fix it from there. Not that he can change the past but maybe set things right then and learn how to do that correctly with Kagome.

Yes, Jak is a definite weirdo! I'm glad that your up on how they met, it got a little fuzzy but I think that's explained pretty clear now. don't worry, how they got so bad will also be explained. Oh the joy of flashbacks. Now just for the time to write them….GRR.

**_Trinity757575- _**AWW. Don't do that now! LOL. As much as that review made my day…don't. lol. Thank you sooo much for your praise, you have no idea how much that helps fuel my want to throw out more chapters for you guys! Don't you love that expression, "beat like a red headed step child." I was in a toss up whether or not to include it but I couldn't resist the temptation. It was just to…perfect. I love Ryen's character; he is just a full mix of Inu and sessh. Yeah, the part with her mom in the room was definitely something I loved throwing in. as I said above, I wanted to run with it but…well…it got side tracked to the more important things. Oh well…Yash is Yash and therefore he shan't change much…I'm sure we'll have more times to repeat that mistake. :-X but again, thank you sooo much for your praise, it made my day!

Jadependant- yeah, college sucks. LOL. I've realized that I haven't read ANY of the stories for my British literature class in like a month…cause fan fiction has consumed my life. grr….bad addictive stuff. As for Jakotsu…yes VERY scary individual. I was very tempted to use him in a Psychology project I have to do on sadism (you should see half the things he says to inu) but I figured it would be to long to try to explain the story…not to mention make a bunch of college brats listen to Japanese. Grr. 

**_Ladyinsomniac- _**thanks for the compliment about the medical looking stuff. LOL. I try. Hehe. I appreciate your offer to help me out and trust me, I shall be in touch to get some pointers from ya. Also, I want to thank you for sharing anything you can, I know it can be hard. Thank you sooo much.

**_Celestial fox- _**chapters really vary in length depending as to where I am when I write. The first chapters, up until like chapter 35 I was able to bang out quickly because I had hours at a time to write while on a bus. Now that I'm working full time, in college full time and sleeping the rest (cause I'm a lazy bum) it gets harder. I can bang out 30 pages in about four hours though. But thank you sooo much for the compliment. That really means a lot to me! am I done with this one? Not by a long shot. I still figure another 30 chapters will be about enough to sum it up. got a lot still to do. trips to take…asses to kick and plans for the future to mend…. As for new fics, I actually have an idea I'm going to pass through circulaton soon…I just need to think it more out. Another AU it will be, as well as a Kag/Inu but also with underlying tones of Sessh/Kag (more of a friendship that pushes boarders then anything more).

**_KrzyGrl-_** hope your happy with this recent update and I promise I will update more as I can! Thanks for the - WOW. This is a freakin huge review. okay…let's get ready to …answer? Hehe. Yeah, school getting in the way of reading can be very annoying. I nearly miss class all the time when I get involved in a fic…or I stay up until 5am with it. neither one has good outcomes. Thank you so much for the compliments, a good hard contextual look to the text of what I have written is really a great thing for me. I love constructive criticism (key word constructive, you know? LOL) and am always willing to learn from my mistakes. Yeah, spelling is a sticky situation for me and the constant misspelling of words isn't easy either. The sucky part is that in Word, if you have a right word, it won't tell you it's in the wrong context or wrong spelling and then…well…this happens. LOL. I have two beta's going back over my chapters which is wonderful but I am always looking for more (:hint hint: hehe)  as for the good doctor…a money grabber? Hmm…no, not money she's after…. Hehe.

As for going to school in Japan, that is freakin awesome! I want to go to Japan so bad. I have an entire adjenda planned out…I just need the time, freedom and well…everything else to go. LOL. Oh, and to also know the language. I'm pretty fluent in French so I figure I shall start there, and work my way across, ne? LOL. It could work. But all of your information is really helpful for future fics I will write. I feel that now I am to far into the fic to go back and change it so I'm leaving it as it is for now…maybe later when I'm done with other projects I shall attempt to do so. But seriously, thank you so much, that really helps me out!

**_AnimeishDwarf - _**yeah, I tend to see things like a movie before writing, which can make it easier and more difficult in the same breath. So many great ideas I have I can't express and therefore have to pass them up. guess eventually I'll just have to buy the writes, hire an animation studio, hire a voice cast and then produce my own rendition. LOL. How great would that be? hehe. But who was on the phone? I think I stated it, didn't I? that Sesshoumaru dialed Ryen's number? If not…then he called Ryen. LOL.

**_Kirie_**- yeah, I know, and I apologize. I know what it's like to read something for so damn long then see it's not done after so many hours. I've done that so many times and get so angry. So I apologize! Lol. I'm glad that you like the story though  so yeah, get some sleep and smile!

**_Dragonman- _**yes, no good doctor goes unpunished…wait, that's not how it goes. LOL.  glad that you like the fic and I'm always happy to say hello to new reviewers! Thanks! As for the main characters from the anime, I wouldn't call them dependable. Cause I mean, we have Naraku…and I'm telling you, the doctor is a main character from the series (well, okay, not main but was in a number of episodes like 6, including flashbacks) But yesss…you have picked up on my plan very well. but there to be more devious actions then just making her 'think'. Oh, how doormats can be walked on…and how sad it is when manipulated. Is what Rin taking drugs? No…they are real prescription drugs…just …uhh…heavy ones. But let's not forget about those Advil…HMMM. Maybe I shall look into Kag calling Jak to piss him off. that could be fun!

**_Sadsoul- _**I do feel like a sadist at points, from making these poor guys suffer so much. But to be honest, I'll tell you why I constructed this part of the story. I have read SOO many fics where a girl (kagome or sango or rin, ect…) is raped and in the next five chapters is up and sleeping with lovers to make everything fine and nearly forgets what happened. There are few fictions that portray rape as the heinous crime that it is. I wanted to take a journey to the darker side to show people what can happen (while of course making it twice as hard with evil doctors). Yeah, they have only been together for a month, right…but hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, 

**_Animeish dwarf_**- yeah, Hiten and Bankotsu are really manipulative…and will only become more so in time, when they realize they aren't getting what they want. I think we should burn them…all in favor? To be honest, I came across the Maserarti by accident and have been drooling over it since. God it's a beauty! I'm hoping to get a website up on angel fire to devote towards this story just so I can post pictures of the cars and character sketches I have being done and such. But yes, all of those cars are lovely. I looked each one up that you recommended as well. wow…I want! As for your guess to who the shrink is…that was a little…unexpected. No, Ryen is NOT the shrink, trust me when I say that the shrink is a girl and Ryen isn't. LOL. I loved it though, I laughed. But your on the right track when you say someone 'associated' with Naraku (think cannon characters).

**_Toya's Gurl_**- thanks for the compliments. Aww! Makes me smile! I'm not sure how many chapters it's going to be…I like to think another 30 to wrap up everything. Very, very long. But I have a lot to cover! Hehe. Thank you so much for the praise, as always!

**_Shadowww15_**- thanks you for the praise. I'm sorry that may 24th is your birthday…and to be completely honest, I spent a number of days trying to remember just why I used this day but I keep drawing blanks. I think cause it's close to the normal close of school years. Don't worry, I'm not hiding anything nor keep secrets. As for the Hojo personality, yeah, a little creepy and yes, your right, definite stalker.

**_Unseen Jade eyed wolf- _**Yeah, I really would love a guy like Fluffy….really wish but that ain't gonna happen, I'm out of that fantasy world. I'm just waiting now to meet someone right instead of all the wrong ones.

**_Dog Demon Emiko-_ **yeah, fields of innocence played a very big role in the foundations of the fiction. I fell in love with the song (obviously by its insertion in one of those chapters). Very emotional though. That makes me smile that you laughed after the chapters. That's a great thing! Yeah, Sesshoumaru has to take a stand from his brother's wench. LOL. thanks for the review!

**_Sunshine22_**- thanks for the compliment. As to why are Rin and Sango so nosey? Well…mind you that Sango is Kagome's best from of like 10 years. I know that gives her no right to invade Kagome's personal space but she wants to make sure Kagome is okay. As for Kagome's internalization of the problems of her and Yash…with him missing in her eyes, she's going to do some serious self-reflection and rationalization. LOL. Yeah, he has a lot of people on his back mostly because all he does is shake them off. He's basically gone on a spiritual trip that is really going to help him out mentally as well as emotionally.

**_Kitt-_** Thank you so much for the praise. That makes me smile.

**_Blood-tainted soul-_** I have to say you had me laughing hysterically at some of the randomness of your comments. LOL. I'm glad that you got your toe to stop bleeding, that could have been bad. As for is the doc going to milk Rin for money…no, she is much darker then that. As stated, virtual pocky for those die hard fans who realize the freakin clue I dropped in everyone's lap. As for Yash, yeah, I wish there were guys like that out there but I have yet to find one and deal with about 1.5 million people a summer so…we'll see.

**_Maboroshi Kaji1- _**LMAO. Let me tell you something, I got my ass handed to me for inu being to much of a pervert and ass on the so I decided to write an entire chapter trying to make his side of the case as to why he is how he is and I'm still getting the third degree. LOL. I try…all I can say…to portray his character within limits to his personality from the show, his thick headedness and then on top of that, his modern day persona. But you got it right…he has given up a lot and no one seems to realize that. granted, what he gave up were things he was better without (drugs, booze, random sex, ect…) but Sesshoumaru is going to get a cold dose of reality when he realizes that.

**_LukeSheahl- _**story is going places…just not to fast. Promise it has direction! as for the more boring parts, it all has relevance, just give it time! ;-)

**_Tuffyluffy- _** LOL. I'm glad that you feel I should have more reviews, that makes me smile. But I take what I can get.  I have my loyal readers, which is really what matters, ne? but thank you so much for the compliments and I'm glad you like the drama (more where that came from!)

**_Hello-_** not to sure how many more chapters we have but it's going to be near 80 I think…I still have a lot to cover plus an epilogue I already have strung together tentatively.

**_1234567_**- uhh…9 days until what? The world ends? Damn, and I can't find my toothbrush…. ;-)

**_Anime-freak 89_**- though I was tempted to have him do so, that would only be completely disrespectful and he would get a mouthful from two very angry women (and one Kagome pissed is bad enough!)


	56. Darkness and Demons

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 56 demons and darkness

Kagome sat in the chorus room staring out the elongated windows into the parking lot, tears brimming in her eyes. It had been nearly two days since she had heard anything from InuYasha. She had prayed, after a restless night on Thursday, that she would come into school to find InuYasha asleep on his desk in English, or even more so to be waiting by her locker with flowers. But there were no flowers…there was no white haired Baka in their English class…or gym…or science. There were no missed calls on her cell phone with long-winded explanations pertaining to his absence. He was just…gone. Rin had been absent as well as Sesshoumaru, which only added another knot to her stomach. 'Do they know something…do they know where InuYasha is?' after that freak had hung up on Kagome, Sesshoumaru had let a slight glower of distaste settle on his face before storming from the building, Rin in tote. Kagome had seen him on his cell phone and he looked angry. But she didn't get the chance to ask Sesshoumaru what was going on; he all but had dragged Rin into the car and left. With a sigh, Kagome turned and looked over her right shoulder. Sango and Miroku were cuddled together, both sets of eyes plastered on her back. A sad smile etched her face as she met Sango's eyes. They hadn't left her side since the morning. Miroku had been adamantly convinced that InuYasha would be back in school in the morning and yet when they walked as a group into English, he looked nearly as crestfallen as she herself had. 'Yash is his best friend…I guess I would be just as worried if Sango or Rin vanished.' She shivered involuntarily and threw her head back to stroke her face with cupped hands. "Where are you InuYasha?"

A chair scrapped the floor next to her as an arm was draped over her shoulders. Shocked, she turned quickly, a glazed over hope coating her chocolate brown eyes. Two cerulean blue eyes stared back at her with a small smile etched on rosy lips, "dead, hopefully…."

Kagome gasped and shoved Kouga backwards; pulling her shoulders from his grasp, "don't say that!"

Kouga's smile faltered when tears surfaced in her eyes and he moved closer, an actual apologetic look overtaking his face, "don't cry Kagome…come on, I didn't mean it! Don't cry! Not over that mutt, come on…"

Kagome's tears suddenly took a turn towards the dark side as she stood from her chair and poked a pointer finger at the wolf, "you, sir, have a lot of nerves! After that show yesterday at the talent contest…and now saying…God, Kouga, don't you get it?"

Kouga frowned and stared hard at her finger before looking up her arm slowly, letting his eyes trace her chest and neck then focusing on her eyes. "Kagome, I think you don't get it. He left…he's gone. He got what he wanted then got the hell out of dodge."

Kagome recoiled and wrapped her arms around her body, her eyes meeting Kouga's with a look of dread. "He didn't…he wouldn't."

Kouga rolled his eyes and stood, kicking his chair backwards and took a step towards Kagome. "Look babe, he was scum when he got here, but you didn't want to see it. You practically threw yourself at him, making the three F violation a hell of a lot easier for him to commit."

Kagome felt her eyes narrow as she shook her head rapidly, "no…he was not scum. He wouldn't…." She paused and stared around her for a moment, her eyes focusing on Kouga's nose, "what…are the…"

Kouga held a closed hand in front of Kagome, slowly, he counted up with his fingers, "Find her…fuck her…forget her." he noticed Kagome's absolutely horrified look and held out a hand to her shoulder, "Kagome, face it…he got what he wanted and went home with his tail between his legs. He just wanted to get between your legs, unlike some of us…"

A hand clamped down on Kouga's shoulder and turning slowly, he came into contact with a balled fist. He stumbled backwards, crashing into a number of chairs and falling onto his back, holding his nose with a string of unrecognizable curses spewing from his mouth. Miroku stood where he once was, his fist still clenched and his eyes closed, trying to suppress the rage that was flowing through his veins. After a moment, he gave Kagome a short nod before stepping over the fallen chairs and dropping to his knees next to Kouga. He grabbed Kouga's sweatshirt with one hand and pulled the wolf demon closer to his face, their eyes connecting with a near atomic explosion of anger. Miroku shook the demon once, then lowered his face to be inches away from the wolf demon, "first and foremost, never disrespect a woman. Insinuating that they are anything less then goddesses is asking for death. Second, never disrespect a woman in my company or you'll find yourself in another situation much like this. Third, and this one is very important, so pay attention," Miroku narrowed his eyes and dropped an octave in his voice, "never insult my friends. Do it again, Kouga and I'll fuck you up. Questions?" Miroku sneered at the wolf and dropped him to the floor, allowing his head to hit the tiled floor with a crack. He scoffed once and shook his head slowly, his eyes washing over the defeated Youkai's body. "Baka." He turned back and wiped his hands on his jeans and offered Kagome an apologetic smile. "On behalf of the male race, let me apologize for him." he grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her towards Sango, who was staring at Miroku agape. Sitting down on the chair, he cast one arm around Sango's waist and pulled her onto one knee and with Kagome's hands still in his; he pulled her to sit on his other leg. "Now, ladies, where were we?"

Kagome blinked and looked up to meet Sango's infuriated gaze. "Is he serious?" she blinked again and looked down at Miroku, "are you seriously doing this?"

Miroku blinked and then gave her a dazzling smile, "but of course."

Sango's right eyebrow twitched as her hand connected with the back of Miroku's skull. "Hentai!"

Kagome giggled as she pulled herself from his lap and cast the nearly unconscious boy a smile, "thanks anyway, Miroku." She felt a twinge in her gut and looked back at Kouga, who was sitting up with Shippo and Hojo's help. She frowned and moved a step closer to Sango, who had hauled Miroku upright and was tapping his cheek, trying to bring him back to sanity. She shook her head and fell into an empty seat.

"He didn't leave you, Kagome. You know that, right?"

Kagome looked up to meet Sango's gaze and sighed. "I know…it's just…hard, you know? I'm so worried about him."

Sango kneeled down in front of her best friend and grabbed her hand, "Kagome…it's okay…he's okay. I'm sure that whatever came up was really important that he hasn't had the time to get to a phone."  
Miroku, who blinked away the daze from which Sango had initiated him into, pulled his chair closer to the two girls. "Kagome, if there is anything I have learned from Yash over this past month, it is that he means what he says. And he has said, many times over, how much he loves you. He wouldn't run out on that…so don't listen to that fucking idiot over there. InuYasha is just…he's…." Miroku frowned and met Sango's gaze, searching for the right word. Unable to grasp it, he sighed and shrugged, choosing to remain quiet.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, nodding in agreement with Miroku. "I don't think he ran away from this…but…what if…." Her voice lodged in her throat and she dropped her face to stare to the floor. 'What if he's hurt, what if he's really badly injured and needs help. What if he's dead?' she gasped as the last thought crossed her mind and instantly tears fell. "No…no…no…" she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pictures that now swirled through her mind. 'I'll die…I will honestly die if he's…he couldn't…. No…he is still alive!'

Somewhere behind the three, the bell rang dismissing the students into the crappy weather for the weekend. Sango hugged her friend, wrapping her arms around Kagome's shoulder and pulling her head to her shoulder. "Please Kagome, don't cry. He's fine…he's doing just fine."

Kagome sobbed quietly, wrapping her arm around her friend. "Then why hasn't he called?"

Miroku frowned and quickly answered, "Because he's a baka."

Sango nodded, stroking her friend's hair with her hand. "Kagome…you know boys don't think straight. He probably doesn't even realize…I'm sure…." She sighed and hugged Kagome tighter. "Whatever it is, we'll be fine. We'll get through this and find him. Don't worry!"

Miroku stood quietly and grabbed both the other girl's backpacks and his own. He lifted them with a grunt and then stared down at the two. "Come on, ladies…we should get going. Kagome, why don't you come home with us and watch a couple movies? I'll order pizza."

Kagome blinked once then slowly released her death grip on her friend's shoulders. "I think…"

Sango stood and wrapped her arm through Kagome's armpit, "I think it sounds like a marvelous idea. Come on…I'll drive."

Kagome slowly pulled her arm free from Sango and licked her lips. "I think…I think I'm going to pass."

Miroku met Sango's quick glimmer of concern and he restated, "Kagome, I think it would be for the best."

Kagome shook her head and took her bookbag from Miroku, "it sounds wonderful…but I have a lot of homework…."

Sango put her hand on Kagome's and stared her down, "homework for classes that we're all in together. Come on, girl…just give in and come with us. You shouldn't be alone."

Kagome winced and stretched once before settling her bookbag on both of her shoulders. "It's okay…I'm fine."

"Liar."

Kagome shot Sango a dark look before turning her back to them. "You two go back…have a good time. I got some stuff to take care of. I'll call you tonight."

Sango rushed to catch up to her friend and put a hand in front of her, pausing her in mid step, "Kagome…"

Kagome glowered at Sango before staring down to the hand on her shoulder. With frigid tone that Sesshoumaru managed to freeze to his words, Kagome mimicked perfectly, "Sango, I really need my time to figure this out. Let me go. Now."

Sango shook her head, her jaw set in determination. "I can't do that. You're my best friend Kagome, and to let you just wander around heartbroken…"

Kagome's eyebrows fused as she coughed out, "heartbroken?" Kagome looked towards the wall, trying to control the tears that begged to be shed. 'Try trampled…destroyed…obliterated…. Heartbroken, no…crushed, much better of a word.'

Another voice broke into the conversation, "How else would you react if you were made a whore then dumped by your boyfriend? Oh…excuse me…made a public fuck toy, that's a better term."

Two heads of black hair whipped around to stare at the intruder. All three pairs of brown eyes met and clashed in an enraged fury. Sango was the first to retort, "Kikyo…shouldn't you have a cock filling that hole on your face, like you always do? Do us all a favor and go choke on one."

Kikyo turned around from the group of girls she was talking with and began to circle the two girls slowly, her eyes roaming over their faces like a shark picking its prey. Her three lackeys; Yura, Kaguya and Abi sat back and laughed as they watched their leader try to make fools of the two. "My, what a vocabulary you have Sango, but I guess that is to be expected though from a dike who can't even control her younger brother."

Sango pulled away from Kagome and snarled, "fuck you, you whore! You don't know shit about what you're saying! And as for me being a dike…let's not forget who's the one who hangs around chicks all the time…and that would be you."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and flipped her hand at the girl, "I can't help the truth about you, Sango. I mean, you have lesbian stamped on your forehead. Are you sure that you and Higurashi aren't…you know…" She laughed a rather eerie laugh then turned her to glare at Kagome, "but honestly, Kagome…what were you expecting; for someone like InuYasha to love you?"

Yura sighed and tapped her foot on the floor, her eyes digging into Kagome's back. Her velvet like voice sliding through the halls, "I heard you fucked him…and half the football team, after the last game three weeks ago. I also heard you didn't stop there. Oh me, oh my how the mighty fall…"

Abi joined Kikyo in circling the pair like hawks, her eyes glittering in mischief. "Come on Kikyo…I can take the strong one…teach them why they shouldn't fuck with the Right Hand…"

Sango immediately lifted her hands to her sides, ready to fight if needed. "I'd watch that mouth of yours Abi. I was able to take you down in ninth grade, I can do it again in a heart beat."

Abi sneered and screamed, "you got lucky that time, bitch!"

Sango brought herself closer to Kagome, ready to protect her friend if it came to swinging. "Luck ain't got nothing to do with it!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and shoved her hair behind her ears. "If you two know what's good for you, you'll disappear and take that little _whore,_ Rin, with you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "there isn't any use comparing Rin to a whore…like yourself. She's a saint and it's sad that you are picking on her when she isn't here to defend herself. I dare you to say that shit to her face…I'd love to watch her rearrange yours. There are a lot of whores in this school, Kikyo…starting with you as the queen of them all, but Rin isn't one of them."

Abi laughed loudly, "I don't know what she has you all believing but I'd love to hear her side; truth is, Rin was fucked by Naraku in every hole she has and loved every minute of it." she set her eyes to Kagome, "and your next on his list…"

Sango growled and took a step towards Abi, "You bitch…"

Kagome put an arm in front of Sango, her eyes not much more then mere slits but her words flawlessly calm, "It's a shame when you turn a girl who was raped into some type of whore. You known damn well that Naraku held her down while he forced himself on her. And I'm sure you know all about Naraku and how he fucks. I'm sure that he fucked each and every one of you…and you are all too afraid to admit that he raped you so you let people think that you wanted it, just so you didn't seem weak. You are too afraid to stand up to him and you hate it that Rin was the squeaky wheel and got away with it. You hate her because she was strong when you couldn't be."

Yura growled deeply, her eyes near a blood red shade, "You dare think that you understand us? Naraku never..." her words fell from her lips as she merely sneered at Kagome and instantly looked away, falling back to stand next to Kaguya, who looked like she didn't give a damn about anything going on.

Kikyo, on the other hand, was livid. She lifted one hand towards Kagome, ready to attack. "You whore…you think that we are jealous of the fact that Rin got out? You think for one minute I couldn't have stopped Naraku if I had wanted to? Who do you think I am?"

"Naraku's whore, apparently."

Kagome shot Sango a short smile and turned back to the girls. "Just go away, we haven't done anything to you!"

Kikyo laughed again and backed a foot up, her hand slowly beginning to glow pink, "I know you're a miko, Kagome. Let's see what you can do."

Kagome's eyebrows arched in confusion as she backed away from Kikyo, "I'm not a miko, Kikyo…and even if I was one, I haven't been trained. Not to mention, you can't purify me, I'm human."

Kikyo laughed even louder, a near sadistic tone bellowing into her voice, "then let's see how much heat you can stand."

Sango's eyes widened as she readied herself to push Kagome out of the way.

"Fūjin no mai"

Sango shoved Kagome out of the way with just enough time as a near wind tunnel erupted around the girls, knocking Kikyo back into a wall and nearly rendering her unconscious. Abi looked frazzled as she jumped back to the other two, running her hands through her silky black curly locks as if to make sure that they were still intact. As Kagome turned to see what the hell had created such a blasé, she watched Kikyo's lackeys parted like the red sea. Her eyes widened as Kagura swept gracefully through the crowd, a single fan in her right hand and a look of death on her face. At the same time, Miroku pushed through the amassed crowd to join the two girls, frustration etched on his face. Exchanging glowers with Kikyo's groupies, Kagura raised an eyebrow and sent the three scampering down the halls. She laughed callously and turned her attention to Kikyo. "Anyone who lays down for Naraku willingly should be shot…think of the diseases that he probably gave you," she laughed again as Kikyo groaned. "Did you not think of that? Naraku is the biggest man whore known to woman! Now do us all a favor, Kikyo and get the hell out of my sight, before Kagome and Sango kick your ass into next week, you stupid bitch."

Kikyo stood up and glowered at Kagura yet didn't mutter a word. Instead, she pushed past the girl, hurrying to catch up with her fleeing counterparts.

Kagura turned back to the three girls and watched with a glowing amusement sparkling in her ruby orbs as Miroku uttered apologies and was saying that Kouga deemed it necessary to try to fight again. Kagura glanced around the monk to see Kouga bracing himself against the wall and Ginta nursing his bloody nose. She laughed again and shook her head. She looked back to the three and gave them a deep scowl, suddenly returning to why she had searched the three out. "I'm looking for Sesshoumaru."  
Kagome turned her attention back to Kagura with a cocked eyebrow. 'What is her angle? She hasn't said two words to me since we got into high school…now she's protecting us? Wait…Sesshoumaru?' she blinked once and shook her head, realizing that Kagura had been talking to her. "What did you say?"

Kagura narrowed her blood red eyes and sneered, "are you deaf? I told you I have important things I have to talk to him about. So…where is he?"

Miroku crossed his arms slowly; knowing that angering the wind Youkai would not be a smart move yet was angered over her impudence. "I don't think he really wants to talk to you…"

Kagura rolled her eyes and huffed, "it's about Rin. I'm sure he'll want to talk about that whelp any day of the week."

It didn't take a detective to hear the jealous and vindictive tone in her voice. Sango crossed her arms, "what do you know about Rin?"

Kagura stared at Sango for a long moment before turning on her heels, "Tell Sesshoumaru to call me…or if he doesn't have the balls or liberty to do that, to find me in school on Monday. He'll want to know what I do about Yamaoto."

Miroku rubbed the bridge of his nose, getting rather annoyed with the run around games all the girls of the school had decided to play that day. "Just tell us so we can tell him. And who is this Yamaoto?"

Kagura threw her hand at the trio over her shoulder and disappeared into the crowd, ignoring their last questions.

Kagome watched Kagura saunter off into the pack of kids and shook her head. 'Every day things get weirder and weirder.' She sighed and looked over her shoulder. The crowd had dispersed and the path leading out of the school was clear. She pushed past Sango and Miroku, who were nearly as dazed as she was, and headed for the door.

Sango realized that Kagome was missing a moment later and turned to look at her friends fleeing form. "Kagome, wait!"

Kagome heard her but didn't show it. Breaking into a slow jog, she pushed her way out of the double doors and into the down pouring rain. 'I just need to get away…to think!' she hiked the hood of her coat up over her head and jogged down the walkway towards the parking lot.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned and her eyes landed on the miserable face of her best friend, who was standing under the awing by the band room door, her arms wrapped around herself. Kagome gave her a short wave and screamed over the rain, "call me tonight. Maybe…me, you and Rin can go out tomorrow."

Sango paused, her hands tapping on her arms, "Kagome…are you waiting for your mom to pick you up?"

Kagome shook her head and turned and started to walk again, "no. I'm going to walk home."

"What about Naraku, Kagome? What about Kikyo? She all but attacked you in there. What makes you think that she won't try that shit again?"

Kagome turned and glowered at Miroku, who was standing behind Sango, worry etched on his face. "What about him? Miroku, I'm not going to hide under a rock and pray that no one will find me. As for Kikyo and her want-to-be's, I'll take care of them if I need to."

Miroku sighed then ran down the hill after Kagome. Reaching the bottom, he paused before her and grimaced, "come on, Kagome. It's horrible out. Why do you want to walk home?"

Kagome balled her hands to fists and stared Miroku straight in the eye. "Look, I'm really tired of you people telling me what to do. I need to walk…I need to think. You are all stifling me right now! I know you're worried, but I'll be okay. Just give me my space. Please!"

Miroku backed up a step and frowned. "InuYasha will have my balls if something happens to you."

Kagome frowned and turned away from the boy, "that's if he comes back."

Miroku threw his hands up and grabbed her arm. Twirling her around, he grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her. "Is that what this is about? Kagome, he's fine!"

"Then prove it to me!" Kagome felt tears beginning to leak down her face as she ripped herself from his grasp, "Give me one shred of evidence that supports your thought! Prove to me that he is okay! Go ahead…please!"

Miroku frowned and lowered his hands, "I know he is."

"How. Have you talked to him?"

"No but…"

"Have you seen him?"

"Kagome, I…"

Kagome turned her back to Miroku and began walking towards the exit of the school lot, "I thought so. Just go home and take care of Sango."

Miroku stood there, watching Kagome walk from the building utterly helpless to stop her. Sango soon joined him and they stood for a moment in the rain before heading back to her car. The silence became deafening and after getting into the car, Miroku pulled out his cell phone. "I need to try to reach him."

Sango sighed and shook her head slowly, turning on the car and blasting the heat. "Go ahead and try…but I don't think you're going to get anywhere with it."

Miroku shrugged and dialed his friend's number, praying to God that the weirdo had given Yash back his phone. No such luck. A voice answered the phone and Miroku cringed. 'This is supposed to be a guy? No way…not a chance in hell!'

"Hellllloooo?"

Miroku grimaced before carefully talking, "yeah…let me speak to InuYasha."

There was a long pause and a deep airy sigh. "Look cutie, whoever you are, he's taken by Moi. So hang up and try another one of your gay lovers, okay?"

Miroku cringed and looked to Sango, his eyebrows creased and his face a complete sheet of disgust. "Look, I want to talk to you about InuYasha. Have you seen him in the past forty eight hours?"

Another sigh and Miroku could just about hear someone in the background. "Look, snuckums, you sound cute so I'll help you out. Dog man was here about…ohh…twenty-four hours ago…and he left his phone here, with me, so I could hold it until he gets back. Which he will…he will come back to me and I will…"

Miroku shivered and yelled, "Look, I really don't want to know your relationship with InuYasha, which I am sure is strictly platonic…"

Jakotsu laughed one insane giggle, "Strictly…oh, it's strictly something sweetheart. Strictly my…"

Miroku's eyes shot open and he screamed, praying that it would pause Jakotsu's rant. "Agh! I don't want to hear this! Just tell me where he is!"

Jakotsu laughed again, successfully creeping Miroku out and he snidely answered, "Well, if you're going to be rude about it…"

Miroku shook his head, and let out a puff of air. "You have some audacity, you know that? Just tell me where the hell the guy, whose phone you stole, is!

Jakotsu paused for a moment before slowly responding, "Maybe I don't wanna…maybe I wanna sandwich…"

Miroku threw up his arms in the air and shook his head, "This is fucking ridiculous! Tell me where InuYasha is or I'll personally come down there…"

"Oh honey, I would have to pencil you in between clients and that could be sketchy…specially since with Inu here, I need to conserve my…"

Miroku fought the urge to snap closed the phone, his eyes nearly falling out of his head. "Look, you sick sadistic freak… I don't want to…"

There was a long pause and a loud bang. Miroku pulled the phone away from his ear and grimaced as a short shouting match ensued with a voice that he knew all to well. 'Fuck, this isn't good.' Miroku tapped his fingers on Sango's dashboard before shouting, "Hello?"

Another voice took over the conversation that only allowed everything to spiral downhill further then it already had. "Yo…whatcha want?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and pushed his back against the backrest. "I want to talk to InuYasha. Is he there?"

Another pause and Miroku could just about see the subtle confusion in the human's eyes. "InuYasha?" another pause, apparently him reading the LCD screen of the phone. Miroku knew his name must have been displayed by the way that Bankotsu repeated his name while trying to place the face. "Miroku…Miroku? …Oh, you're that little shit with the dike of a girlfriend, right?"

Miroku all but growled, "Keep it up Bankotsu and I'll rearrange your face next time I see you. Where the hell is InuYasha?"

Bankotsu laughed callously, "Fuck if I know…but you got me curious." He pulled the phone away from his ear and screamed, "Jakotsu, just where fuck did you get this phone, bitch?"

Jakotsu's whiny voice echoed from somewhere behind the boy, "uhh…InuYasha?"

Bankotsu's voice echoed through the phone, "Why the fuck is InuYasha here and not boning that piece of ass he is attached to there?"

Miroku took a deep breath, slowly counting backwards from 10. "That is what I'm trying to find out. He disappeared yesterday, same day as you and Hiten, and we haven't heard shit from him. Now, have you seen him?"

Bankotsu paused then laughed loudly. "Maybe he got tired of all of you pricks! Decided to come home to where his real family is."

Miroku opened his mouth to say something then paused. 'His real family?' he nearly hit the dashboard with his palm. 'That's it…family…his family. Why didn't I think of this before? His mother is buried in Kyushu…I'm sure he has surviving relatives over there. I know he mentioned something…maybe two weeks ago…about grandparents. That has to be it…he's there to see them…maybe to get something.' A slight glimmer of hope overtook Miroku's heart as he shook his head slowly, 'I think I got this now. He's there…to finish something. That's why he left without Kagome…because he didn't want her to…stop…him? Oh. That really can't be a good thing, can it? What is he doing?' he heard some grumbling and gave in to the darker desire in his heart. 'This guy is really starting to piss me off!' "Hey Bankotsu…"

The two freaks shared another laugh and Bankotsu's voice cut through the phone wave, "what is it?"

"Fuck off." Miroku snapped shut the phone and put it into his pocket. He took one look at Sango's face and grimaced. "Bankotsu is there but I think I know where InuYasha is." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, 'I really hope I'm right.'

Sango stepped on the gas, pushing the BMW a little faster. "It doesn't matter if he's with that asshole."

Miroku put one hand to his head and shook it, opening his eyes slowly, "No, Bankotsu had no idea Yash was back there, therefore meaning that InuYasha went there for another reason, and one that I think I know what it is."

Sango rolled her eyes and switched lanes a little to fast, nearly launching Miroku across the car. "Why?"

Miroku grabbed onto the upper handle of the car and cringed, "because…he has family there. Maybe…just maybe…he had to deal with his family back there."

Sango hit the break at the red light, screeching to a halt and glowered at Miroku, "back where?"

Miroku sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing how bad it was going to sound. Either way, by time this was done, InuYasha was going to be up shits-creek without a paddle "Kyushu."

Kagome walked down the street, her coat now sufficiently soaked and her hair matted to her head. Yet she didn't feel the cold…she didn't feel the wind…she didn't feel anything. Walking through puddle after puddle, she couldn't help the fire in her gut telling her that something was wrong…that InuYasha was in trouble and she was helpless to do anything about it. With each step, another part of her felt like it died. 'Why would he just leave? He has to be in trouble! It's not fair that I can't help him! After everything he's done…after everything we've been through; he can't leave me…not now. I never got to stand up for him. I never got to tell him how proud of him I am or how much I appreciate everything he's done for me. I never got to tell him how much I love him.' she sniffed up her tears as she took a turn and walked into a park a block away from her house. Sitting down on the swing set that was nearly as old as she was, she slowly began to swing herself on the black seat. 'I can't lose him. I love him so much…I can't even remember what a day was like when he wasn't…by my side. I don't want to know this feeling anymore! I want him there when I wake up…I want him always next to me. I want…I want InuYasha!' she let herself glide to a stop, suddenly feeling very cold. But it wasn't from the rain or the fact that her clothes were now nearly transparent against her tanned flesh, it was from the sudden emptiness that consumed her, from the hollowness that the missing piece of her soul mourned for. 'Where are you InuYasha? Please…come back to me.' she let the tears fall as she put her head into her lap, never once caring to the fact that the temperature was hardly above forty degrees.

InuYasha felt like he was swimming…or drowning…maybe both. His head was pounding like a steel drum, his body ached, his bones chilled from the cold rain and freezing soil…his eyes nearly refused to open. Somewhere in the darkness he heard his name being whispered…somewhere just out of his reach of sight. Wait…could he even see? He tried to blink yet the darkness the clouted his eyes would not relent. 'Maybe my eyes aren't open…' it was as if he didn't have any control over his body at all. He tried to take a deep breath but it merely made his lungs burn more…a burning feeling that shot through his chest and up his spine. It was a torturous feeling that buried agony in each of his muscles, dug holes in each of his bones, and for a moment, InuYasha wondered if he had died. Everything felt so lethargic…his body sluggish to react to anything he wished for it to do. He was cold and yet not…he felt like he was floating in a pool of tar; it was sticking to his body and slowly dragging him into the murky depths of death. He was sure that a part of his lungs were not accepting air but wasn't too sure why. His breaths were in short pants and tore at his chest whenever he inhaled. Then he felt a stunningly painful blow to his right cheek. An open hand slap, he was nearly sure of it. If anything, it jarred some rapid feeling into his icy cold cheek, and that was a good thing. He let his eye flutter open to gaze blindly up into a gray ceiling. Ceiling? Wasn't he outside? He scurried through his memories from the past…day…days? Suddenly he found himself unsure about anything. 'Damn, did I ever had an acid trip this bad? What the fuck…why can't I remember? I'm clean…I haven't taken anything…what the hell….'

A voice broke through the subtle silence that had enraptured the hanyou for what felt like hours. The voice was strained…maybe even pained; it was gruff and demanding and yet…worried. InuYasha could only make out a few words but was able to put them together quickly, "wake…InuYasha…open…damn eyes…come on, kid…"

InuYasha blinked again, his vision beginning to take in more of his surroundings. He was on something softer then the ground and yet not…something that stank of curry and rice. 'A seat…in a taxi…' he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment only to find his mouth parched and his lip already cracked. He guessed the strange metallic taste in his mouth was that of his own blood. He made a face as a blob of color took form over him again. InuYasha frowned and brought a hand sluggishly to his face and tried to wipe his eyes. He realized, staring at his hand for a long moment, that it was covered in dirt and blood. 'What the hell happened to me?' The blob that was staring at him, muttered something to another person…a person who InuYasha couldn't see and suddenly the taxi jerked into motion. InuYasha grasped to the seat in front of him only to be blocked by a Plexiglas window. He paused, his eyes beginning to focus. 'Please let this be a taxi and not a cop car!' he looked up from where his head was resting on the seat to find another person staring down at him, sitting next to him against the passenger door. InuYasha eyes focused on their golden stare. In a very rasp voice, he called out with heavy confusion, "Sesshoumaru?"

The man laughed, deeply, and rolled his eyes. "Not quite kid…come on and wake the fuck up. You're really done for now."

InuYasha grabbed the 'oh shit' bar across the cab very slowly, his bone cracking and burning with every movement. He felt like he hadn't moved in fifty years. Only after he struggled to get himself upright and pressed his back against the seat did he turn to look at the man next to him. He swallowed twice before carefully asking, "what the hell…are you doing out here, Ryen?"

Ryen stared at his nephew for a moment before pulling a bottle of water out of his backpack and opened it. He held it out to the boy with a frown, "I could ask you the same but I don't think I need to."

InuYasha took the bottle and swallowed a generous mouthful, his eyes never leaving the older demon. "Look, I told you I had…" he groaned and put a hand to his head, closing his eyes with the unbearable pain that pulled at his temples. Almost immediately, Ryen was holding two Excedrin tablets under his nose. InuYasha frowned but swallowed them with his next gulp of water. He rested his head for a moment before cracking open one eye, "I told you I could handle it."

Ryen raised an eyebrow and looked over InuYasha very quickly, "you're right, InuYasha…what the hell was I thinking? You can take care of yourself, I forgot! I am so sorry…I mean, I really am. Tell you what, I'll tell the cab driver to turn his piece of shit around, I'll _carry_ you back out to that fucking Kami-forsaken field that I found you in, allow you to be fried by another bolt of lightening and leave you there, again, to die. How does that sound?" he reached up to tap on the window then paused, his finger lying on the glass. "Or…you can tell me what the hell is going on." He gave InuYasha a rather sadistic smile with a devilish glint to his eye, "Either one is great for me…you tell me what you want to do! How's that sound?"

InuYasha scowled at the man for a moment before finishing the bottle of water and handing it back to him. With a grunt, he cracked his jaw and then his neck. "Fuck off, asshole. I got shit I got to handle."

Ryen took a deep breath and sat back, crossing his arms across his broad frame. "InuYasha…I understand why you are here. I honestly didn't at first, and came here figuring you were doing something stupid…again. I got here, did some investigating and found your hotel. What startled me…and worried me, was that you haven't been there in two days. So I figured out who was here that you knew and came up here. Let me say, that little man in that damned shack is very unpleasant."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "welcome to my life."

Ryen cleared his throat and looked to his hands, any traces of amusement or joking gone from his voice, "that was your mother's grave?"

InuYasha turned his head to stare out the window, "Yeah."

Ryen nodded once, "I see." He waited for a long moment before reaching down and handing InuYasha a slightly singed box. "I found this about a good hundred feet from where I found you. Care to tell me what the fuck happened out there?"

InuYasha turned slowly and took the box from Ryen carefully, staring at it as if it were the Holy Grail before putting it down in his lap. What happened…that was the question wasn't it? "I don't know. What I can remember is sitting down at my mother's grave from talking to my grandfather and waking up to see you. Everything else…" he closed his eyes and tried his best to remember. He could remember feeling so cold…he had to be sitting there in the pouring rain for at least ten hours. Then he heard a number of loud claps and felt like his body was on fire. His eyes jolted open and he shivered once, "I just remember being cold and then…like a thousand volts of electricity ran through me…bloody fucking painful."

Ryen tapped his chin with one long finger, "not far from the truth though. The tree that you were under was burnt to a near crisp…looked like a bolt of lighting fried it. I'm guessing you got the blast as well. You're fucking lucky to be alive, let me tell you!"

InuYasha frowned, an odd sort of loathing foaming in his mouth. 'Lightning? Well…it was raining…and I guess…maybe…' he shifted he weight and looked down at his clothes. He was covered in mud and his skin still felt like it was on fire. He dreaded the thought of actually seeing how bad he really looked. If it was anything like how he felt…. "You got a shower I can use?"

Ryen stared at the boy from the corner of his eye, a rather sarcastic look etching his face, "yeah, let me pull that out of my fucking back pack as well…you want the kitchen sink with that?" He rolled his eyes and turned to stare at the teen, "I took a red eye flight over here as soon as I was free to get you so that you didn't fuck anything up more then you already have."

InuYasha scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

Ryen looked to his watch then back at the boy, "about six pm."

InuYasha cringed and stretched once, "I did what I needed to do." he paused, his grandfathers words coming back to haunt him and he frowned. 'Mom…that's why I stopped in the field; he said…she…but she would never of…' he sighed deeply and dropped his head to his hands. "I should get back before Kagome freaks out completely."

Ryen watched his nephew's actions, measuring each look that crossed his face before carefully daring to add, "she's worried sick about you. Apparently, some asshole got a hold of your phone and has really been freaking her out. I don't know the gist but what I do know is that she is ready to string you up by your balls. You really need to call her before she maims you for all of this shit!"

InuYasha grimaced and the scowled. "Jakotsu has my phone? Fuck. I really don't want to go see that bastard."

"I'll get it from him, don't worry.  
InuYasha opened his mouth to warn Ryen of the thought before a grin flashed across his face. 'Oh, this will be amazing.' He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the idea. Ryen would mop the floor with Jakotsu if he tried his shit with him. "That sounds good. But I really need a shower."

Ryen looked over the boy then nodded slowly, "yeah, two days of dirt covering me and I would need one too."

InuYasha's eyes nearly fell out of his head when the words left Ryen's mouth. "Two days?"

Ryen stared at his nephew, measuring the amount of confusion on his face before pulling out a cigarette, jarring open the taxi's window and lighting it up. He inhaled once, his eyes staring at InuYasha from the left side before exhaling out of the right side of his mouth into the cold dusk air. "Yeah…two days…today's Sunday kid."

InuYasha blinked then snapped his head to look at Ryen. "Shit…I was lying there for two days?"

Ryen shrugged and took another drag, "Maybe."

InuYasha slowly shook his head, his eyes still burning from his awakening. 'Holy shit, is this really happening? I was struck by fucking lightning? No…that isn't right. But what…what did happen?' his mind still drew dark blanks for the past forty-eight hours and InuYasha shivered. 'How the fuck did I ever tolerate missing time when I was stoned?' He cringed, remembering the last time he couldn't recall time. it was when he and Sesshoumaru first moved to Tokyo…the first weekend when Launia left to go back to Kyushu….or to sleep with Diegosan; probably to plot Sesshoumaru and his own death. That weekend…he still could hardly remember anything besides for tons of bottles…a long line of shots…an X-Box marathon and…his brother being somewhat social. 'that's what happens when you get Asshole drunk.' InuYasha shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts to the present. "So…I've been gone for the whole fucking weekend?"

Ryen took another drag then sighed, holding the stick over to his nephew who graciously accepted it. "Yeah, baka…the whole fucking weekend. Now you know I'm not trying to be your dad or some shit like that, but you really need to call Kagome."

InuYasha cringed at the sound of his lovers name and rolled down his window, letting the air rejuvenate his body. 'Shit, Kagome's going to kill me.'

Kagome sat with a cup of hot coco, her eyes settled into the two other pairs staring back at her. She sipped the drink then gave off a flashy smile. "We should go to the mall…you know, do something we haven't done in a while together or something."

Rin shrugged then nodded, stretching back to lie down on Kagome's bed. "I agree…it's been forever since we've been together as a group. I miss you guys."

Sango laughed and poked Rin in her exposed stomach and laughed when Rin jumped nearly a foot in the air, a smile etched on her face. If one thing would never change, it would be how ticklish Rin was. "Well if you weren't always so busy with Sesshoumaru…"

Rin rolled over and flopped herself down, resting length-wise on Kagome's bed, peering down at her friends from above them, peaking out from behind a pillow that she had shoved over her face, "are we going to talk, Miss. I let Miroku move into my house?"

Kagome laughed and rolled her head back, "she has a point."

Sango crossed her arms, a slightly smile thinly pressed on her lips. "Look at the pot call the kettle black. You little wench, come here!" Sango grabbed a pillow and whacked Rin once on the ass with it. Rin yelped and chucked a pillow at Sango and hit the door with a loud thud. Instantly the girls quieted down until Kagome broke out in a rash of loud giggles. Rin soon followed. Sango merely shook her head, a giant smile encompassing her face. "You two are to much."

A soft knock came to the door and it jarred open, Souta's head becoming a target as soon as he poked it inside. "Are you guys okay, I heard…"

Instantly, a pillow thumped Souta right between the eyes. He stumbled backwards but caught his balance, then kicked open the door and glared at Rin, who was laughing madly on the bed, another pillow poised in her hands.

Kagome laughed with her friends, holding up a hand towards Souta and tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm…sorry…" she broke into hysterical laugher and doubled over, holding her knees to her chest.

Sango watched Kagome laugh, tears becoming present in her own eyes as she picked up the pillow that Rin had so perfectly hit Souta with. "We're fine…just one of those girl things…"

Souta's eyes widened and he slammed the door shut as another pillow came hurdling at his head.

Rin laughed as Sango chucked the pillows back to her and fell over from her standing position to rest her chin on top of Sango's head. "Let's go out…I want to go out."

Kagome laughed and looked to her clock. "Well…it's six pm so I guess if we hurry, we can make it to the mall." She sniffled once, then made a face and reached up to her computer to grab a tissue.

Sango watched her friend carefully before exchanging glances with Rin. "Kagome, you've been blowing your nose like every two minutes. I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to walk home on Friday."

Rin's jaw dropped as she swung herself off of the bed to land between the two girls. "You walked home? Are you nuts?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, shooting Sango a glower before shrugging, "well…not really. I just needed time to think."

Sango shook her head slowly, "it wouldn't have been worth it if…"

Kagome quickly interrupted her friend's train of thought, "but nothing did so drop it. I just want to have a normal day today…no talking about bad things, remember? You're the one who set the rules." She blinked when she noticed Rin was already halfway into her closet, throwing clothes at the two girls. "Rin…what are you doing?"

Rin called from somewhere in the depths of the closet-beast, "I'm trying to find you both something nice to wear to the mall."

Sango exchanged glances with Kagome before carefully stating, "Rin…it's not like we're going to pick up guys. We're just going to go shopping."

Rin peaked her head out from the door and shrugged innocently, "so? Don't you want to look nice while doing it? I'm not saying dress like a whore, ya know!"

Kagome laughed and picked up the small dress that Rin had found for her. "Are you sure about that now? Cause I'm sure that if Sesshoumaru found you walking around in this, he'd have a couple things to say…"

Sango laughed and shook her head, "nah, he'd have it off of her in like two seconds…"

Rin paused in the closet, her eyes shifting from playful to a rather ambiguous emotion that surged through her quickly. She shook her head, dismissing the slight pang that accompanied her friend's words and forced out a laugh, "yeah, right. Come on guys, let's focus here?"

Neither of the two girls outside of the closet missed the strained silence that had ensued the joke and made a very careful note not to approach that topic again until they sorted it out with Rin. Kagome sighed and rubbed her head, 'great…more secrets. Just what we need.' She sighed and stood up and grabbed a brush from her dresser. "I say…screw the mall and let's play a game of truth."

Sango paused, crossing her arms slowly and evaluated her friend's idea. "Well…we could…or we could go shopping. Come on, Kagome…how often does Inu…" Sango paused, her mouth falling into a thin line and she looked to the floor. "Whatever…doesn't matter."

Rin emerged from the closet, an armful of clothes cradled against her chest. She sighed and dropped them to the ground before falling into them. She looked at the sullen looks on Kagome and Sango's faces before sighing deeply. "I guess the mall is out of the questions, ne?"

Sango sighed and put her head against the bed. "What's happening to us, guys? We used to be able to talk about anything without reserve and now we're tiptoeing around subjects."

Kagome flushed as she dropped back to the ground to sit Indian style. "I don't think that we're so much tiptoeing as being…sensitive?"

Rin shrugged and picked at some invisible hair on her shirt, "I think we just need say 'fuck all' and get smashed."

Kagome sighed and gave Rin a long glance, "I don't think…that would solve anything."

Sango shrugged and leaned back against the bed, resting her elbows on the mattress, "maybe…maybe that's the problem. We're so busy trying to solve something that everything is whizzing right by us."

Rin shrugged and blinked once, "even life."

Kagome nodded, "especially life. Think about it…in another year and a half, we'll be graduating."

Sango shrugged, "well…I'm sure we'll be going to school around here."

Rin blinked once, "some of us will probably be getting married…"

That turned heads. Both Kagome and Sango snapped their heads around to stare at Rin. "Did you just say the M- word?"

Rin blushed and dug her heel into the carpet, "maybe…"

Kagome nearly jumped to her feet. "Has Sesshoumaru asked you something you're not sharing?"

Rin blushed and shook her head, a small smile starting to pull at her lips. "No…but something tells me that he's pretty adamant that we'll be together for a while." She unconsciously brought her hand to her neck and smiled brighter.

Kagome exchanged another glance with Sango before moving closer to Rin. "And what makes you think that?"

Rin caught her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands worked free the Past, Present and Future that Sesshoumaru had bought for her. Both girls stared at the jewels for a moment before bursting into a fit of girlish giggles and each staring hard at the rocks.

Sango was the first to recover her voice, "Rin, those have to be like half a carat each! That had to be really expensive…"

Rin blushed and let her fingers trace over the jewels, Sesshoumaru's words echoing in her mind. "No…it's around a carat and a half but each one is different in size. I love it…he's so fucking prefect…" she flopped backwards and sighed happily, staring up at her two friends. "I love him so much."

Kagome smiled as she looked at the jewels. Suddenly, her smile faded and her eyes widened, her breath nearly catching in her throat. "Wait, hold on…back up. Rin…is that a Harry Winston©?"

Rin creased her brows as she gently touched the necklace on her neck. A small laugh broke out from her mouth, "yeah, right Kagome; me…sporting a Harry Winston, could you see it?" she touched the necklace again as her eyes widened slightly, "what makes you think that this is an HW?"

Kagome brought herself to her knees and looked at the diamonds slowly turned the gems over in her hand. She backed up and looked at Rin face to face. "Don't freak out but something is telling me that this is a Harry Winston. Don't forget that mama worked for five years in the jewelry industry."

Rin slapped one hand to her neck, the other to her mouth. After a moment of giggling madly, she slightly dropped her hand, "if this is a Harry Winston…"

Kagome finished the sentence for her, "it's probably worth over ten thousand dollars easy."

Sango stared from one girl to the other completely lost. She didn't follow trends…or follow jewelers, but when that number hit the air, Sango's eyes widened to extreme widths, "ten fucking thousand dollars? Are you shitting me? Around your neck…Rin, that's…"

Rin wrapped her arms around herself, once again falling over backwards, "I love my fluffykins…"

Kagome laughed, shaking her head at the star struck girl. "Wow…Rin you really…I mean…holy shit!"

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Asking Miroku to get milk from the store on his way to the house is a pain in the ass…never mind asking him for a rock worth ten thousand dollars."

Kagome giggled and pointed a finger at the two girls, "you ladies have no room to talk. Rin…how much is your car worth?"

Rin stopped laughing and blinked twice at Kagome. "Not as much as my fluffy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed, "you see my point. Trade in your car and you could have over four hundred and fifty of those things!"

Sango laughed and shrugged, "Miroku's isn't much better. His Ferrari is worth somewhere above two hundred thousand."

Kagome crossed her arms, "point made. Meanwhile, InuYasha still walks everywhere…" her lips formed a pout and she turned to look out the window.

Sango glanced to Rin, who had sat up, and then back to Kagome. Sango approached her first, "come on, Kagome…no worries, remember? Just a fun night."

Kagome nodded though didn't speak. 'are you looking up at the sky as well, Inu? Are you okay?'

Sango sighed and hugged her knees, "You still haven't heard anything from him?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head; "It's been four days…four fucking days."

Rin pouted and walked towards Kagome. Wrapping her arms around her friend's frail frame, she hugged her. "Come on Kagome, Yash is as resilient as Sesshoumaru. It would take an army to bring just one of those two down. I'm sure he's fine."

Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes never complying to the thought though. "I know…but it still hurts. I mean, how hard would it of been to simply call. Just pick up a damned phone and call."

Sango sighed loudly, "He isn't the brightest one in the box, you know. Maybe he only knew your number through his phone and when losing it to that weirdo…"

Kagome shivered and made a face. "Weird is right! That kid is so in a league of his own…"

Rin giggled and hugged Kagome again, "smile Kags…it will be okay. We'll make it okay."

Kagome laughed hollowly. "That's easy for you to say when you know where Sesshoumaru is. I don't know where Yash is…I don't know if he's okay…or if he's hurt. I never got to tell him things I wanted to…never got to…"

Sango sighed and interrupted her friend, "Stop, Kagome! Give it a rest! The baka just managed to fuck another thing up…"

Kagome shrugged off Rin's arms and turned on her friend, "look Sango, you know I love you like a sister. I really do. but you really need to stop. I love InuYasha and you really don't make that easy. It's like you don't accept him or something. You're always bashing him, calling him names, beating him up…or at least trying to…just get off his back for once, please."

Rin made a face and took a step away from the two, ready for Sango's explosion. She wasn't disappointed.

"Kagome, that's great that you think that…makes me feel wonderful. Tell me, Kagome…this great boyfriend of yours…the one who doesn't fuck things up…where is he right now? How many hours over these past four days have you not talked to him? How many hours have you spent crying over him? tell you what, tell me to stop worrying when I don't have to…but this baka isn't getting better. I think he's actually regressing in his mental capacity…"

Kagome stared slack jawed at Sango for a moment before quickly snapping back, "you're wrong Sango and you really need to back off. please, girl….understand this…I love him. I'm in love with InuYasha and I trust him. I know that if he disappeared…no matter how bad it may seem…it was for a good reason."

Rin smiled slightly and looked to her shoes, "she has a point, Sango. you can't help who you love…and if she is in love with Inu then you should be happy for her and supportive. Not all of these guys are saints…not even close…but we can't bash them for it either, ya know?"

Sango shrugged and crossed her arms. "Whatever…I'm just trying to look out for my best friend."

Kagome laughed with a roll of her eyes and coughed, "whatever…you're just trying to piss me off."

Sango laughed and raised an eyebrow, "is it working?"

Rin laughed louder and threw a pillow at Sango, "shut up!"  
Kagome laughed and ducked under a pillow flung at her by Sango. "you two are to much!"

Rin laughed then launched herself at Kagome and Sango, crashing in-between the two and laughing while doing it. "Come on and cheer up! I swear, the night isn't getting any younger and neither are we. Let's go shopping!"

Trying to set her mind else where, Kagome nodded absently, giving Sango a 'white flag' look of peace. "Yeah…I could use some new clothes. Just something…" she coughed once into the back of her hand then sniffled. With a frown she finished her sentence, "…to make me feel better while I'm sick. Damn it…I didn't want to be sick!"

Sango gave her a measured glare, "I warned you, Kagome! But you didn't listen to me…oh no…you decided to do shit on your own…."

Kagome rolled her eyes and put on her sneakers. "Come on…last one to Rin's Porsche is stuck buying dinner."

Rin narrowed her eyebrows, "Hey…why do I…" it only took her a moment to realize she was the last one in the room. With a grunt, she tore out of the room and laughed as she caught up to the girls on the steps.

Kagome swung herself around the corner and paused, catching her mother staring out the back window solemnly. "Mama?" Kagome paused and took a step closer to her, the smile falling from her lips. "Is everything okay?"

Ms. Higurashi turned around and smiled at Kagome, nodding slowly. "Yeah…everything is fine honey."

Kagome stared at her mother for a moment before shrugging. "Me, Rin and Sango are going to go to the mall…" Kagome coughed again, this time the bellow being a little deeper and with a little more phlegm. She took a deep breath and coughed again, this time putting her hand on the kitchen table to balance herself while she rode out the annoyance.

Mrs. Higurashi was by her side in an instant, looking at her daughter pointedly, she asked her, "are you okay?"

Kagome nodded while the coughs consumed her body. It only took a moment to leave her gasping for air before another attack hit. She felt her knees wobble and before she knew it, she was being supported by three sets of arms that carefully put her down in a chair. She looked up to the worried faces as she choked back the coughs.

Mrs. Higurashi pushed past the girls and put a hand to her daughter's forehead. "Kagome…my god you're burning up! You're going to bed young lady…"

Kagome tried to argue before another fit of coughs shook her frame.

Sango frowned, her face filled with worry as she helped Mrs. Higurashi stand Kagome upright. "I told you, you shouldn't have walked home yesterday!"

Mrs. Higurashi paused, her eyes slowly turning to look at Sango. "What?"

Instantly, her eyes snapped back to Kagome, who had blanched a little under her friend's statement. "You told me that you were hanging out with Sango yesterday after school Kagome. If she says you walked home and you told me you were with her…where were you?"

Kagome paused, mid step, and coughed once more before swallowing hard and answered, "had…to think…"

Rin was by her side in an instant, a cup of water in her hand. Kagome took a generous sip and they continued moving her up the stairs to her room. Only after they laid her down did the coughs subside.

Mrs. Higurashi left the room and came back with a thermometer. Placing the end in her mouth, she looked to the other girls, "I think it's time we call it a night. It sounds like Kagome has a cold and will need her rest…"

Sango frowned and looked down at Kagome, "are you going to be allright? This is so sudden…"

Kagome shook her head and took another sip of the water, her coughs settling down. Yet she suddenly looked so tired, so drained. With a yawn , Kagome nodded, "yeah…I told you I wasn't feeling good on Thursday. That's why I had Rin try our early with me for the play…remember?" before anyone could answer, Kagome began coughing again.

Sango frowned and wrapped her arms around her body, "Kagome…this isn't cool. You need to get better. We have school tomorrow and you need to be there. Kenchi will be announcing parts for the play."

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered something into the plastic tube in her mouth. Moving the stick to the side of her mouth, she shot Sango a dark playful glower, "not that it matters for people who didn't try out!"

Rin quickly retorted to Sango's comment, "look, you've been moping around for the past two days…you're not getting any more free days from us. If you're still sick tomorrow, I'll get your homework but you better be damn well sick…" Rin paused and turned to Sango, "You didn't try out for the play?"

Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat and shot the two other girls a blank gaze, "let's focus on Kagome getting better more so then school or the play for right now…okay ladies?"

Rin looked up to see the disconcerted look on Mrs. Higurashi's face and wrapped an arm around the older woman. "It's okay, mama…she'll be fine."

Mrs. Higurashi kissed the top of Rin's head before pulling the thermometer from Kagome's mouth with a deep scowl. "Kagome…you're really feverish. Lie down and shut your eyes and try to get some rest. I'll bring you up some broth. I just want you to get some rest now."

Sango glanced over Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder and cringed. In a span of ten minutes, Kagome's temperature had gone from her normal 99.2 to a burning 102.1. Sango made a face and shook her head slowly, "get your sleep Kagome, I'll pull a Yash watch and tell you if I hear anything."

Mrs. Higurashi looked over her shoulder at the girl and frowned. She walked from the room but quickly returned with a cold cloth that she put Kagome's forehead. "And just where is InuYasha?"

Kagome froze…her eyes falling to meet Sango's gaze with a pleading glare. 'Don't tell her…please don't say it.'

Rin, who had missed the stare completely, blew it all. "We're not…really…sure. He had some stuff to take care of that he went about in his very own…uhh…InuYasha manner of doing so. Where's Ryen?"

Mrs. Higurashi let her back straighten on Rin's retort and she sighed deeply. With a small callous laugh, she took the glass of water away from Kagome and handed her two Cold Pills she had grabbed from the bathroom. "It makes sense now…Ryen left this afternoon…said there was some things he had to take care of." She paused, as if searching for the right words. "Where…do you think…InuYasha went?"

Sango quickly answered, "Kyushu…maybe to deal with some family issues."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded once, trying to keep a friendly façade, she failed miserably. "Like those boys he hangs around with?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she coughed again before dryly adding, "No mama…I'm sure that he's not running with them. He wouldn't just leave me…"

A strange look surged through her mother's eyes as the older woman quickly stood from the bed. It took Kagome only a millisecond to realize the look was one of pain. She nearly wanted to smack herself. 'Of course…is this what she went through when Ryen…disappeared? Did she hold out hope…and for how long? Was she obstinate that she was going to see him again? Did her friends try to talk her out of him? Did she…was she crushed?' Kagome swallowed hard, her eyes begging her to take a short nap as she sunk deeper into her pillows. She had been dealing with the cold in silence since the day before. Her head had been hurting since early morning and by afternoon she had been sufficiently dizzy. And yet when both Sango and Rin had called her, she didn't have the heart to say no. But now…now she was ready to pass out. Letting her eyes close, she could just about hear her mother usher the two girls from the room. With one last thought before dreamland claimed her, she wondered, 'did mama love Ryen as much as I love Inu?'

I really wanted to write more but I've been working on this for this past week and I think I want to shoot myself. The next few chapters is what I've been waiting to get to for like two months so I'm happy that I've gotten this far. Sorry it's taking so long, with school winding down and now working full time…it's hell on wheels. :-/

Thanks to all those who have reviewed! I love you all! As for the nominations for who the doctor is…I can say that a few of you have gotten it right. I'll say this also, it's not Kanna and I threw in Kikyo's groupies to give another taste of who it's not. Those who were correct, and ye shall know after the next few chapters, good job!

Props to Eddie Izzard (comedian) for that Line.

Dance of blades (translated very loosely)


	57. Confessions

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 57 Confessions

Warning: lemony content 

InuYasha walked from the tiny bathroom towards the giant room, running a towel through his thick silver hair trying to soak up any excess water from the tresses. He threw the towel to the floor in the corner of the room and pulled over the gray sweatshirt that was lying on the bed for him and brushed off the clean pair of sweatpants he was wearing. With a scowl, he shook his head once, shaking his hair dry with a mischievous glint in his amber eyes.

"Ah, fuck!" the older demon who was lying on the bed in front of him covered his face as the water washed over him. Ryen peaked out at the smirking kid from under his hand and narrowed his eyes.

InuYasha didn't have enough time to react as a pillow pummeled him square between the eyes. He wobbled backwards; nearly landing on his ass then regained his balance. He laughed at the glower on Ryen's face and tied his hair back in a loose ponytail. "Let's get the hell out of dodge."

Ryen eyed the kid over once, his face still set in a firm scowl, before clicking off the television. He stood slowly and put on his boots, "you sure your ready now? I mean…Kami forbid the hotel has any hot water left. I want to be sure that you don't need to use it; you know…to do your hair or something." InuYasha flipped him off and Ryen scowled. "You are the only god damned male who I know that can take a half hour shower." He narrowed his eyes and then shook his head, a slightly bemused smirk playing on his lips, "on second thought…I really don't want to know." He turned, leaving the slightly gawking boy in his presence as he walked to the door. Looking once over his shoulder, he called to InuYasha, "Oi, you coming or do I have to drag you home? Cause I will…you know…"

InuYasha shook his head and slipped on the white sneakers before pacing across the room to catch up to his uncle. "So we're going back tonight. I figured…since you got the room…"

Ryen shot InuYasha a hard stare out of the corner of his eye then sighed, "I got the room so I didn't have to sit next to you on the plane while you smelled like two day old mold...and lightning…" He let his lips fall into a thin line from chuckling at the distressed look on the hanyou's face. If he hadn't seen the traces of the bolt himself, he probably would never have believed that InuYasha had been struck.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Keh…it's fucking eleven o'clock at night…can't we go home tomorrow?"

Ryen draped his arm over his nephew's shoulders and sighed as they walked into the hotel's lobby, "yes, but hey, you have school in the morning. And you're going…and you're also going to talk to Kagome."

InuYasha sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around the box that was nestled against his chest. "I will…I just need some time…"

Ryen handed in the key to their room and turned to march InuYasha from the hotel. "Time for what?" Ryen paused mid step, his eyes slightly widening. With two long steps, he caught up to his nephew and turned InuYasha to face him, meeting his worried glare. "You ain't gonna do something stupid, pup, are you?"

InuYasha shifted his weight between his heels, his eyes unreadable. "Stupid? No…nothing stupid…"

Ryen scowled and tugged InuYasha to stay put when he tried to walk off, "I mean something more stupid then normal kid. Something…really…brash or rushed maybe."

InuYasha met the demon's glare. "Even if I was, it ain't your business. You ain't my father and you sure as hell ain't her father, so it doesn't concern you."

Ryen shook his head and muttered under his breath as he turned to usher InuYasha from the hotel. "Just remember kid…that's what you are…a kid. You still got a long number of years before you should really think of serious commitment."

InuYasha paused, leaning on the hotel's cement wall to stare at Ryen, "just what the hell do you think I'm going to do? You're really starting to freak me out. I ain't gonna ask her to bear me a pup or anything like that!"

Ryen let out an inward sigh of relief as they walked in silence down the deserted streets. "It isn't that I don't trust your judgment…" a short silence ensued that carried the lie through the air like sandpaper grating against cement. Ryen licked his lips, reaching for words that he couldn't grasp. "Inu…I just want to know that your intentions towards Kagome are…noble…."

InuYasha shook his head as he slowly trailed behind Ryen. "When haven't my intentions towards Kagome been noble?"

Ryen simply raised an eyebrow and lit up a cigarette. He offered one to his nephew, which he quickly took up the offer on. Ryen inhaled deeply and let the stick rest in the corner of his mouth, "look…Yash…I know you love her and you believe that adamantly…but I think at points you let yourself think with…the wrong head…get my drift?"

Inu simply rolled his eyes as he enjoyed the smoke. He knew where this conversation was going and had no intention of following it. He hated the fact that everyone was so against him being with Kagome. Even if he was to cut out the sexual part of the relationship, they would never accept the two of them being together. 'Dirty half-breed…should have died….' He cringed at his grandfather's words, fighting down the sudden bloodthirsty need that burned at his veins. He wanted to get into a fight…he wanted to make something hurt as bad as he did. He would never admit it…he would never dare open his mouth and tell a single soul that his grandfather's words had successfully pierced his soul. But then again…it was a part of him, wasn't it? His grandfather's blood…that was his mother's blood…and was then a part of his blood. His grandfather, the bastard that he was, was a part of InuYasha, and his words held more significance then Sesshoumaru or Ryen. Though he hated himself for it, his grandfather had managed to rip yet another burning hole in his heart. With a sigh, he looked to the ground.

Ryen paused from his rant to glance at his all to quiet nephew. He was expecting a verbal brawl…something to get InuYasha lively again. But it failed…miserably. The kid looked pensive…even hurt. Ryen narrowed his eyes, reading the untold emotions that rolled off of him. 'Definitely hurt.' He swallowed hard and dropped the cigarette onto the ground and smote it with his foot. "All right, spill it. You're looking like a fish out of water right now. What happened?"

InuYasha took his time looking up at Ryen, a scowl etched lightly on his face. His eyes met the intensely concerned amber gaze and he found himself unable to snap his normal rude remark. "It's…nothing really."

Ryen looked from the boy to the box in his hands then back to the boy. "Does it have something to do with seeing your grandfather?"

InuYasha cringed at Jiji's title and shrugged half-heartedly. "Like I said, nothing I really want to talk about."

Ryen prodded further, "you know, he was a bit of a jerk when I questioned him about you. Not very responsive to answering my questions without throwing bland insults into the jibe."

InuYasha snorted and shook his head slowly, "that's jiji for you. An asshole until he dies. He's not very…receptive…to anything other then human blood. Has a variety of wonderful pet names for us, ya know?"

Ryen gauged Inuyasha's response then slowly nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. He wasn't too fond when I bashed his front windshield in of that Dodge in his driveway. A real variety of names came out of that one."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stopped to stare at Ryen, who kept walking, a smug grin encased on his lips. "You did what now?"

Ryen paused and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes matching the mirth in InuYasha's gaze. "Well…he wasn't being very receptive…I could still smell your scent on him and he kept claiming ignorance. So I took my own actions to get him to talk. That didn't work so well but holding him against a wall did."

InuYasha laughed loudly as he began catching up to Ryen, "That's great. Man, I wish I could have seen that."

Ryen let the grin fall from his face as he nodded slowly. For the first time he was able to clearly see through the cracks in InuYasha's mental barrier and cringed at the results. 'I knew this kid has been through shit but holy hell…I really think…'he sighed and ran a hand through his loose flowing silver hair. "Yeah…I'm sure you would have enjoyed the spectacle. Needless to say, I don't think that bigot will be using any more derogative language towards Youkai for a long while."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, his smile not yet disappearing. "What did you say to him? I got to hear this!"

Ryen shrugged as they rounded a corner, one block up from Mijo's bar and grill. "I told him that if I ever heard the term hanyou or anything derogative or condescending before it again from his mouth, I'd rip his tongue out and make him fry it then eat it. I also said that being that you're my kin, I really should have put him through the windshield instead of my fist. I also told him that he was a worthless piece of trash that really should be shot. Stuff like that…you get the picture." He paused and carefully put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "look kid, after seeing how that guy was…I just…" he paused and felt InuYasha's shoulder tense. "I'm sorry."

InuYasha paused, hearing the last thing that he was expecting and turned to look at Ryen. "For what?"

Ryen waved an arm towards the city and scowled, "for not getting to you sooner, for leaving you to deal with all of this crap…for dealing having to deal with that bastard. I should have been there to get you…I should have saved you."

InuYasha let his eyes drop to the sidewalk. Emotions raged through his brain as he struggled to keep his head on straight. 'He wanted to help me…he wanted to save me. No one…no one has ever wanted anything to do with me before Kagome. I was a burden…something that was just taken on because there was no other choice. He…he actually wanted to help me.' he shook his head, swallowing down the lump that was forming in his throat. 'No…it can't be that easy. He would never…no one would ever…. It has to be some type of undying promise to dad…that if something happened. That's why he's sorry…he let down…"

"I let you down."

InuYasha froze and turned very slowly to look up at Ryen. He laughed lightly, shaking his head. Right about now, he was sure that he was becoming delusional from his lack of sleep. 'This guy really cares? No way…why…why would he care? I mean…he's been here to help us all out, whether we wanted him to or not and he's apologizing?' He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his jean pockets and stared up into the night sky. "No…you didn't. You're here, aren't you?" he waited for the demon to laugh, to make a mockery of him for even thinking that he could possibly care but it didn't come. Ryen simply smiled. The silence that ensued was pleasant. The two walked side by side, easily misconstrued for brothers or a father and son…and the bond that was forming between them would have endured such an accusation without a blink of an eye. Maybe even with an agreeable smile.

Outside of Mija's bar, InuYasha paused and dropped the cigarette from his lips with a distinct grimace. He shifted his weigh back onto his heels then pressed forward to rise on the balls of his feet. "Ryen…I'm…that is…I really don't want to…"

Ryen tussled InuYasha hair and stepped around the hanyou. "I get it…stay out here and for five minutes, keep your ass out of trouble, ne?"

InuYasha made a face at the demon then leaned against the building. The last person he wanted to see was Jakotsu…but a sadistic instinct inside of him really wanted to watch Ryen toss Jakotsu through a window. A small smile crept to the boys face as he leaned forward and stuck his head through the door to watch.

Ryen, dressed in a pair of black carpenter jeans, a red muscle shirt and a long black leather trench coat walked swiftly up to the bar and glanced around the deserted island. With a scowl, he leaned forward and raised an eyebrow to glance around. "Hello?"

A boy…maybe…popped up a few feet from him, obviously putting away liquor and quickly skimmed over his attire before his eyes widened. The boy had his black hair in a bun and his face painted white, much like how they used to do to woman a century before. In front each eye flowing down his cheeks he had two purple slash marks. With a glossy look, he gazed once more over Ryen, his eyes widening as he took a step back. "You're…oh no…"

Ryen inwardly winced at the boy's high-pitched voice. 'This guy…can I even call him a guy with a straight face? Guess I'll find out.' He shook his head once, feeling very awkward under Jakotsu's constant gaze. "I'm looking for Jakotsu…" he paused, the boy still shaking his head and losing the little color he had and Ryen sighed, "can you stop doing that?"

Jakotsu stopped shaking his head yet couldn't close his eyes. 'This is so not good. Bankotsu's going to flip!' he looked over the other demon's attire slowly, unable to help how long his eyes lingered on the demon's well built chest. "I'm…uhh…I…that is…" he coughed once and shook his head. "Why do you want him? Cause no one sees him without going through…or under…me."

Ryen cringed and shook away the shivers that ran up his back. 'No wonder Yash wanted to wait out there. Holy shit this guy is scary.' He kept his form as best as he could and managed a rather flat, "I'm here to pick up a cell phone."

Jakotsu put a hand to his pocket…the pocket that contained his love's cell phone and grimaced. 'Like hell I'm just gonna hand it over to muscles here…' he snorted once and set his jaw, slowly crossing his arms over his long flowing shirt. "What's it to you?"

Ryen narrowed his eyes, and stood up straight. "I believe the correct question is what am I going to do to you if you don't hand it over."

Jakotsu waggled his eyebrows and leaned over the counter, flaunting himself to the Youkai. "You can do anything you want to me baby. I'll tell you this though…I'm know to be feisty!" he made a mock swing, and a bad imitation of a cat, at Ryen, who instantly moved back a step.

Ryen swallowed and narrowed his eyes, nearly ready to snap the boy in half. "Listen you…."

Another voice joined the conversation from the far left side of the bar towards a back room. A rather annoyed and yet arrogant voice called out, "hey, Sesshiles, whatcha you doin' out here?" Bankotsu swaggered his way across the bar with a shit-eating grin on his face. It was one grin that Ryen would have loved to wipe off the little schmuck's face.

Ryen clenched one fist as he kept his face towards the other boy. "Do you have the cell phone or do I need to beat it out of you?"

Jakotsu looked from Bankotsu back to Ryen then laughed…sadistically. "You're InuYasha-kuns brother? Wow…and so handsome you are. You have so much more…muscle then him…but still very yummy. And I like the dark…look. Tell me…what kind of beating are we talking about? Cause I like…"

Ryen felt his right eye twitch as he reached out and grabbed the little shit by his neck. Wrapping his entire hand around Jakotsu's throat, Ryen hauled him over the bar and mere inches from his face. "Cell phone. Now."

Bankotsu grabbed Ryen's arm and tried to pry Jakotsu out of it. "Hey, Sesshiles, let him go! This isn't…" Bankotsu's eyes fell onto the demon's face and instantly he let go of Ryen's hand and fell backwards over two stools while trying to back up. "Oh shit, Ryen…I didn't know…why are you…ah, shit."

Jakotsu's head snapped to look at Bankotsu then back at Ryen. "Oh…you're…you're…" his eyes widened as he suddenly dove his hand into his pocket of the silk pants he was wearing and pulled out the tiny silver cell phone. Setting it on the counter, he held up his hands, unable to help the small choking sounds that escaped his lips, "I'm so sorry…officer Onuni. …Can you uhh…put me down...please?"

Ryen sneered and dropped the boy onto the ground. 'That's where I know him from.' He had never directly picked up InuYasha or his cronies off the street but had heard rumors of the strange one…they must have meant Jakotsu. He scowled at the boy before grabbing the phone and looking it over. "Should I disinfect it before actually touching it?"

Bankotsu nodded 'yes' from his position on the floor and Jakotsu shook his head 'no' while leaning against the bar, trying to gain back his breath.

Ryen shook his head slowly and pocketed the phone. "Look you two little bastards, stay away from my nephew. I really would hate to have to resort to physical violence…actually…I'm lying. So keep the fuck away from him and I won't have to put you both in the ground."

Both boys nodded and Ryen smirked, smacking Jakotsu twice on the cheek for good measure with a faked smile, "good lads." He offered a dark glower towards Bankotsu and turned towards the exit.

Jakotsu stood up from his hunched over position on the bar to help his cousin stand. He tilted his head to his right shoulder, adamantly admiring the view of Ryen walking away before calling out once, "so…exactly how much older then Inu are you?"

Ryen didn't miss a step as he flipped off the boys. Before he could open the door to leave, it crashed open in the opposite direction under the pressure of a flying fat man. Ryen jumped to the side as the body tumbled through four sets of tables and crashed to a halt against a barstool. Ryen whipped back around, his silver hair creating a rather loud whooshing sound and reached one hand behind his back. The figure groaned loudly, his stubby body reacting to the blow lethargically. "What the fuck…"

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he took a step forward, "Mukotsu?" The boy blanched and took a step back, "oh not good…"

Ryen glared at the boy then at the fallen figure, his eyes narrowed in confusion. 'Oh…crap…the kid!' His eyes widened before turning on his heels and running out the shattered door. Skidding to a halt, Ryen swore and once again reached behind his back. 'Fuck why didn't I sense this?' Ryen ducked as a man, that could have easily been a pro-wrestler, flung InuYasha over right over the top of his head. Reaching up an arm, Ryen plucked InuYasha out of the decent and nearly fell backwards as the boy's weight hit the pavement. 'Note to self, apologize later for that.' He let go of InuYasha's arm that he had clasp in his right hand, and at the same time let go of the metal his left hand had been grasping behind his back. Just as quickly, he balled up his right fist and decked the rapidly approaching giant in the jaw. This…beast…had to be over seven feet tall and weighed easily over four hundred pounds. 'And he's fucking human…how the hell does that work?' Ryen grinned as his fist connected with the monster's jaw and the sickening sound of breaking bone ensued and filled the night air. Almost immediately, the other three fighters jumped him. Still turning with the gravitational pull of his punch, Ryen wheeled around to face the on charging three. His left hand dropped to his right hip and un-holstered the Berretta that he was packing. Still turning on his feet, he came to stop with the barrel of the gun resting right between the lips of the oldest of the three attackers, his eyes focused straight down the barrel and into the man's soul. Eyes widened and everyone froze as the bald man whose mouth the pistol now rested in gulped. Ryen felt InuYasha dash to his side and could just about see the smirk on the boy's lips…hell, he was looking rather smug himself. He slowly and deliberately took his time, making a show of cocking the gun and resting his thumb on the trigger. "Now, now boys…I think we got off on the wrong foot." His voice was just about dripping with a droll sarcasm as he could feel the sadistic glint entering his eyes. "Any of you fuckers care to tell me why the hell you're attacking my nephew?"

One of the three to Ryen's left laughed, his black hair swinging madly in the wind as he stared at the sight. "If you're going to blow his head off, by all means do it so we can move on with the fight." He brandished a pair of metal claws at Ryen with a vicious and insane aura surrounding him. The claws reminded Ryen of something he had seen in X-men…and that worried him.

Ryen quickly assessed the other threat in front of him. The man was built like a machine…literally. His chest was padded in a thick aluminum and he was wearing something that looked like it was dug right out of Kano, from mortal kombat, over his left eye. His hands were fitted with metal gloves and his knees padded with a metal type of kneepad that had weird spikes protruding out of them. If he hadn't had his gun down some poor kid's throat, he probably would have laughed. Instead, he slowly turned his head back to glower at the youth. "Now…before I kill you, tell me why you're picking fights."

Ryen heard Yash yell the warning but ducked a millisecond to late. A single swing from that giant beast he thought taken out sent him sprawling into the side of the building before dropping into the collected trashcans. "Fuck…"

InuYasha didn't take the time to check on his uncle…there were bigger fish to fry. Lunging forward, InuYasha let his fist connect with the side of Ginkotsu's metal ridden face. He grimaced as he felt at least one of his knuckles pop out of place as he landed five feet back. The bastard hardly flinched…and was laughing at him. "Fuck…we need to take these guys out!"

A trashcan flashed by InuYasha's head and hit the metal beast directly in the gut, knocking him backwards into a building wall. Hardly enough to hurt the beast but enough to delay him, InuYasha rushed into battle after his next target, Suikotsu. A hard body stepped between him and the older gang member though, and InuYasha nearly ran into the back of it.

Ryen sneered as he slowly looked over his shoulder at his baffled nephew, "Take out the big ones…you know what they say! This guy…he's a little…nuts, and I don't need to bring home a body bag."

InuYasha nodded swiftly and turned to look back towards Ginkotsu. "Come here, you big bitch…"

Ryen used his free second to duck under the claws that were swung at him. he didn't even need to turn his head to know of their decent, he could feel the air moving by his head. The human lunged forward again, swiping madly at the demon. Ryen easily avoided his blows, merely entertaining the boy, trying to wear him down.

Suikotsu seemed to be more twisted then the bastard Jakotsu inside of the bar. His brown eyes were glazed over in a bloodlust that was so dark that Ryen chose not to fathom its roots. The boy had serious issues, Ryen could tell that much. Four dark green slash marks outlined his face, contrasting deeply with his thick long black hair. The boy stabbed at him again, laughing manically, "you shall fall on my claws, demon! Just you wait…I'll slay you as I have everyone else who comes in contact with my knives! No one is safe from me!"

Ryen jumped over the next swing and used the airtime to kick Suikotsu in the face before landing crouched on his left knee, his right leg extended out to the side of him. He dropped his left hand into the ground before looking up to plan his next course of action. The boy was already charging again and Ryen grinned. Slamming his right hand behind him, "you call that attachment a knife?" He quickly pulled Sou'unga out from the sheath that was strapped on his back. Twisting the blade in a 360-degree circle in his right hand, he grinned evilly at the boy, "this…is a knife." Taking the moment that left Suikotsu stunned, Ryen plunged forward and swung the sword in a broad arch that barely missed the boy's chest and continued the lasso like circle over his head, brining the blade back around for a second cleaving. He swung it at the boy's head again, and watching Suikotsu duck under its path, altered directions from heading towards his left, and flipped his wrist to bring the blade back towards his right. The slicing of cloth was heard as well as the splitting of skin. Ryen paused, the sword extended out towards his right to glance down the silver blade. At the very tip of his mighty sword were a few drops of crimson stain. His eyes darted quickly to look to the boy's chest. A clean graze had ripped open the boy's dark blue shirt and had sliced open a shallow wound about seven inches in length. Blood trickled down the front of the boy's shirt as he gawked at the abrasion. "No one…No one…has ever hit me before in battle!"

Ryen cocked an eyebrow at the boy as he blistered in rage, "someone needed to knock you off that pedestal, princess…"

Suikotsu let out a deep bellow and charged madly at Ryen. Ryen simply sidestepped to the right, watching the boy nearly fall over his own two feet past him, and rotated his hand to thwap him in the back of the head with Sou'unga's handle. He heard the cracking of bone and watched the boy drop like a sack of potatoes at his feet. 'That's gonna suck in the morning!' Ryen sneered at the boy before turning to see how InuYasha was doing.

InuYasha hadn't really made much progress with the overly large Ginkotsu. The damned monster kept falling over, laughing like a hyena, and then clambering his way back up again. InuYasha was wearing himself out, going at the beast at all different angles, trying to bring it down. He would get a couple good hits in then get slammed into the wall…or the pavement. The kid was beat tired…and odds were dripping out of his favor.

Ryen sighed and held the sword up against his shoulder. "This should be fun…" he walked slowly across the sidewalk, judging how the human moved and where it's weak points were. He didn't want to kill any of these kids and get into red tape with the police but he was beginning to get annoyed. And if there was one thing that was not cool was an annoyed Ryen. People had a tendency to disappear when he got annoyed. "InuYasha!"

Yash turned quickly to glower at his uncle before narrowly avoiding a clumsy swing from the mechanical monster in front of him.

Ryen lifted the blade above his head with a sickening grin. He swung it once around in the air, swirling a sudden mass of ominous black clouds around the sword like cotton candy and screamed, "Gokuryuuha!" A torrent storm of blazing light and ferocious wind poured out from the tip of the sword and hurled itself towards the monstrosity. Poor bastard didn't know what hit him. He was thrown back into the building…more to say, through the building, as the wind brought down the structure on top of him. InuYasha made a swift dive roll towards Ryen's left as bricks fell like raindrops from the sky.

"Are you fucking insane?" InuYasha jumped to his feet, looking back quickly and surveying the damage done before looking back to Ryen. "You could have just fucking killed me!"

Ryen offered the boy a glower out of the corner of his eye before he pulled out a cigarette from a crushed carton in his pocket. Lighting it up with a lighter that appeared almost magically in his hand, he took a deep drag before letting it droop to the right corner of his mouth. He threw the sword back into the sheath on his back before turning on his heels, producing yet another gun…this one a smaller magnum .45 TLE and clicked back the barrel. Once again, he was pointing it near inches away from Renkotsu's face. "We really should stop meeting this way."

Renkotsu blinked twice then very slowly fell down to his knees. It was only then that Ryen realized that Kyoukotsu was at the ground, nearly severed in half. Not wavering his gun, Ryen glanced over the boy to see Bankotsu leaning against the wall of the bar, a giant ass sword slung over his shoulder and partially covered in blood. He snorted once and looked back down at the boy. Renkotsu gauged Ryen's reaction carefully before speaking, "my…brethren were…foolish to take you on. I will not beg for my life…"

Ryen grinned and put his thumb to the trigger, "yes you will…"

Renkotsu's eyes widened as he looked to the ground, "I…am not use to begging…" hearing the barrel slowly beginning to turn on the gun, he quickly sputtered out, "but I will…please, I do not wish for death."

A click filled the air…yet no gunshot. Ryen chuckled deeply at the boy's obvious distress…and the puddle that was forming under him. No…he never had the first chamber of his .45 loaded. The second one was always the question. Ryen took a step back as the hectic glaze began to dim in Renkotsu's eyes, realizing his life was spared…for the moment. Ryen lowered the gun to his side, his finger still on the trigger. "Well…now that you've…" he made a face and decided not to follow that line of thought, staring at the enemy. "What the hell were you doing, attacking InuYasha like that? Why the fuck…"

InuYasha brushed by Ryen, sparing a disgusted look at Renkotsu and began slowly walking towards Bankotsu, "they wasn't so much after me…but I was in the way. What I want to know…" InuYasha paused as he stood in front of Bankotsu, his eyes scanning his friend's in suspicion for a moment, "is why they were all out to get you."

Bankotsu glanced around InuYasha to stare hard at Ryen for a moment before lowering his baby off his shoulder to rest on the ground beside him. The damn thing was nearly as tall as he was and was a real bitch to hold. "Well…you see…it's kind of a long…"

Ryen clicked the gun and aimed it at the door. With one shot, a bullet buried its way into the building right between the edge of Bankotsu's sword and his head, which was only about a four-inch gap. He heard Renkotsu jump and shook his head slowly, "don't fuckin jerk us around, dick wad. Get to your point."

Bankotsu froze as his eyes registered exactly how close that bullet had landed in regards to his head. He could just about feel singed hair. He swallowed hard and watched as Ryen literally dragged Renkotsu closer to them. "When I left here…that is when me and Hiten left here…we weren't in exactly good standings with the guys. I wasn't as in to the…trouble making…without you. And they didn't appreciate that. Bastards tried to dethrone me…pull a mutiny. So I…uhh…called the cops and tipped them off."

Ryen dropped Renkotsu to the ground and put his steel-toed boot on the boy's chest, holding him to the ground. "And let me guess…that was only after you were on the plane to get the hell out of here, like the coward you are." He glanced down at the boy who was trying to subtly escape and aimed the gun at him with a raise of his right eyebrow. 'Does this kid have a death wish?'

InuYasha ran his hand over his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Is that why you came to Tokyo? To get me to come back here with you so you could get control of the guys? Did you not think that they were going to lynch you when you got back?"

Bankotsu grimaced and shifted his weight between his two feet. "I figured we could take them…like old times."

Ryen rolled his eyes and threw another glower at Renkotsu when he tried to yet again and shook his head. His angry amber eyes fell on Bankotsu's. "Are you fucking nuts? Look, you little cock shit, next time you try that crap, make sure to leave my nephew out of it. These bastards should have your head, by all rights. Then again, you all should be locked up, if I had my say." he threw a sparing glance at InuYasha, though not really excluding him from that generalization.

InuYasha sighed deeply, shaking his head. "That doesn't explain how the fuck you knew I'd be here…"

Bankotsu frowned and then rolled his eyes after a deep sigh, "I really didn't…honestly. The guys were harassing Jakotsu so I promised him I'd come down here and take him home with me…"

As if by magic, Jakotsu managed to appear behind Bankotsu, sticking his head out to gaze at the two silver haired men as if god himself had anointed them rulers of the world. He gave them both a short laugh and wiggled his fingers at them with a lecherous gaze on his face.

The expression that shot over both Ryen and InuYasha's faces were identical. They both cringed and looked to each other before Ryen carefully responded, "tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to call my people down at the station and have these guys arrested. I'm going to go home…with InuYasha…and not you two. You are both going to stay here…in Kyushu," he aimed the gun towards Jakotsu who quickly ducked behind Bankotsu with a yelp, "especially you…I really don't want to see your face again. Let me rephrase that, you really don't want to see my face again!"

Bankotsu shrugged and looked back at Jakotsu, "sorry guy…you're SOL."

InuYasha rolled his eyes then paused, slowly licking his lips as the proverbial light bulb turned on in his brain. "Hold on…back up…. if you're here…then where the fuck is Hiten? I thought you two were attached by the ass…"

Bankotsu look angrily at InuYasha for a moment before sighing, "he's around…"

InuYasha crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as the thought progressed. "You knew when they were going to be here, didn't you?"

Ryen watched as every muscle in Bankotsu's body froze. He nearly smiled. 'Good going Yash, maybe there is some hope in you after all. Caught the fucker at his own game.'

Bankotsu looked at both men for a moment before glancing down at Renkotsu, "No…"

Renkotsu swiftly volunteered, "he's lying…and if you let me up…"

Ryen glanced down, returning the pistols aim towards him, "if I let you up what; you'll piss on yourself again? Not bloody likely…"

Renkotsu sighed, "look…we were angry at Bankotsu for anointing InuYasha higher in the clan when he was the youngest. Suikotsu should have been up for becoming the next commander…not that filthy hanyou."

Ryen grimaced then kicked the kid in his ribs for measure. "Watch your fucking mouth!"

Renkotsu yelped with the blow then slowly continued, "he…Suikotsu demanded to be promoted when InuYasha left but Bankotsu held out on the thought that he would be back. When Bankotsu said he was leaving to find out what happened…we flipped. We overthrew his monarchy and took control for ourselves. We threatened that if he ever came back into town, we'd hang him by his balls out to dry."

Bankotsu winced, his eyes widening slightly at the perceived threat.

Ryen raised an eyebrow and tapped on the boy's chest with his heel, "continue."

Renkotsu sighed and stuttered, "we…well…did our thing until Jakotsu started bitching about us and how we ran things. We told him to go to Bankotsu if he didn't like it so instead the little bitch called Bankotsu and Hiten here. We told them they had four days to get out…."

InuYasha laughed sourly and nodded his head, "so when you found out I was here…"

Ryen finished his trail of thought, "…you found ways to make sure InuYasha stuck around…like frying him into unconsciousness."

Bankotsu looked to the ground, his eyes betraying his façade. They had hit the nail on the head. "It's not like we meant to hurt him. We thought he was at the hotel…but Hiten's thunder found him elsewhere. We searched for two days around the damned city for him but couldn't figure out where the fuck he had gone. We never knew…bout the field…"

InuYasha nodded slowly, a cynical laugher slipping from his lips like acid, "where is that little shit?"

Bankotsu shrugged and looked towards Jakotsu, "He went back to Tokyo…said there were some things he needed to do."

Ryen and InuYasha exchanged glances and seemed to momentarily mentally debate who got to take the first swing. Ryen won. He let go of Renkotsu and nodded towards the streets, "get lost."

Renkotsu shot off like a bullet down the street, never once looking behind him.

Ryen took the moment to approach Bankotsu and position himself directly in front of the boy. With a rather stoic countenance, he held up the pistol to Bankotsu's face. "Didn't I warn you against fucking with my kin? I believe my exact words were 'you are a waste of breath, you ignorant little shit, and don't think for one moment that I will not break every one of those cursed frail human bones of yours if you so much as come near either of my nephews again. I will make your life a living hell!' That sounds about right." He put his finger on the trigger, "and since I just don't have the time to manually break every bone…"

Two gasps echoed through the night, both coming from in front of the demon. Bankotsu cried out, "Hold up…" and Jakotsu simply cried.

Ryen pulled the trigger…and was greeted by silence. He grinned as he watched Bankotsu screw his eyes shut while yelling obscenities into the midnight sky. He shoved the gun back into his holster and turned. "We're done here." He turned his back on the two and walked down the alley, never once looking over his shoulder as the back of his trench coat flapped in the night sky, marking his departure.

InuYasha shook his head in amazement and disgust at the same time. 'These little shits nearly killed me just to have me help him get his gang back. And who said I would have done it? I can't believe that!' He turned away from Bankotsu and broke into a jog to catch up to Ryen. Though he hated to admit it, Ryen had just bought himself a shit load of more respect from the hanyou.

Sango pressed her key into the worn lock of her apartment, a grimace set on her face. The noise from the video games was already blaring through the thick metal door…she could only loath to know how loud the boys truly were. Pushing open the door, she blinked once as a wave of thundering music intertwined with the screeching of tires and jaunts of the two teenagers attached to the controllers assailed her ears. She slammed the door shut behind her, her eyes widening at the mess in the apartment. A couple collected cans of beer sat around the sink, two empty pizza boxes sat on the floor next to her new micro-fiber couch, which was occupied by the perpetrators of the mess. Sango put a hand to her right temple, trying to calm her rapidly beating headache and tapped the heel of her foot. "Ahem."

Both boys leapt at the sudden harsh cough behind them and nearly lost control of their racecars. Miroku was the quickest to pause the game. He turned to look over his shoulder then grinned like a child on Christmas and pointed towards the screen, "I decided that since me and Kohaku hadn't anything to do today…"

Kohaku peaked his head around Miroku from the other side of the boy and matched the lechers grin, "…we decided to have an all out X-box marathon."

Sango bit her tongue and raised an eyebrow, "pizza and beer?"

Kohaku stretched and threw his body halfway back over the couch, his brown hair cluttering in his wide mocha eyes, "give it a rest…we were bored and it _is_ the breakfast of champions…"

Miroku held up a finger and smiled, "and we drank in the house…so it would not be considered illegal…"

Sango thwaped Miroku once on the back of his head for good measure, her eye now twitching in anger, "illegal, oh no…immoral, you better bet your ass! What the hell were you thinking Miroku? No…scratch that…were you thinking at all?" she glanced over Miroku's shoulder at Kohaku, who was lazily lounging on the couch, his legs curled under his body as if he didn't have a care in the world. "And you! You're fifteen years old, Kohaku…and your getting drunk?"

Kohaku rolled his eyes and grabbed his control, "give it a rest Sango. Not getting drunk…just…buzzed. Big difference. Besides, I don't get drunk until after the sun goes down."

Sango swallowed hard and ducked her head, trying to numb the tears out of her eyes. 'He's fifteen going on thirty. What the hell…how is that fair to him?' she blinked once more and sighed loudly, turning her rage towards her boyfriend. "and I suppose you got the beer?"

Miroku shot Kohaku an apologetic smile before standing up. He put his hands on Sango's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry, my beautiful butterfly…I never meant to do any wrong. I figured bonding…"

Sango shoved Miroku back and shouted, "Bonding over alcohol? Come on, Miroku…I really thought you had more sense then that!"

Miroku frowned and rubbed his chest where she had pushed him. "We didn't get wasted Sango! We drank that over the day…not all at once."

Sango laughed cynically, "oh, well if you only gave my fifteen year old brother alcohol over the day…it's a completely different story."

The smile that had been building on Miroku's face faltered, "Okay…so it sounds bad…"

Kohaku placed one hand on the back of the couch and hurdled it, landing a few feet from Sango. He crossed his arms and gave her a defiant stare; "it's my beer…I got it from the guys at the shop. Do you have a problem with it?"

Sango's eyes widened as she screamed back, "yes…are you deaf? Of course I have a fucking problem with it!"

Kohaku sneered, "well…age never stopped you from doing anything before. Why should it stop me?"

Sango sighed and put her hand back to the bridge of her nose. Rubbing the sensitive skin, she slowly began, "Kohaku…"

Kohaku held up two hands and backed away from Sango, "you know…I really just wanted to spend some time with you today…but as always…you were busy. So I got to hang with Miroku. He's cool and all…but you really have no place, Sango, at all, to come in here barking orders like you're my fucking mother!"

Sango didn't miss a beat, "I'm your god damned sister, Kohaku, that's enough!"

Kohaku rolled his eyes and evenly replied, "is it? You're my sister, that's great. You're my seventeen-year-old sister, mind you just turned, who has her new boyfriend living here. I'm sure that would look great to a social worker…"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "are you threatening me?"

Kohaku's lips curled back to a small smile, "maybe I am."

Sango bit down on her tongue to keep from snapping back. After taking a few deep breaths she slowly replied, "Kohaku…if you call a social worker…you'll be placed in foster care. Do you really want that again? Do you really want to go back to that world? They will make you go to school…they will force you to do it their way."

Kohaku frowned and looked away from his sister. 'Foster care…' he closed his eyes and sighed deeply before whispering, "No."

Sango's anger melted into a puddle under her feet as she reached out and pulled her brother into a hug, "Kohaku…what's going on? Talk to me…you use to be able to!"

Kohaku sighed and pushed away from Sango. "It was different then! I had a future! I had something!"

Miroku frowned and shifted his weight before grabbing the empty pizza boxes and walking towards the kitchen. 'This is a conversation for her and her brother…not me.'

Sango waited until Miroku was out of the room to grab Kohaku's bicep and pull him towards her, "what the hell is going on?"

Kohaku tried to wave off her grasp then sighed deeply, "I…I'm nothing Sango! I'm a shadow! I feel like I'm already dead! It's like I walk around the earth in the fucking shadows! Where am I going? Who the fuck knows! I work at a garage! I was kicked out of school, I have no future…no one who really knows I'm alive next to you and Miroku…I might as well not be!"

Sango's face fell as she quickly let go of his arm, "Kohaku…that's not true!"

Kohaku's brown eyes met hers, void of any emotion at all. He looked like he was staring through her…as if nothing existed in his eyes. His voice was droll…lifeless. "Isn't it?"

Sango felt tears well in her eyes as she reached out and clasp his shoulder, "snap out of it!" he blinked and she sighed, "what the hell? Kohaku…if you want to be active again, then come back to school! I'm sure I could talk Kaede into letting you back…I mean, you only set fire to a trashcan…Naraku tried to kill the student body…" she scowled and kicked at the imaginary riffs in the hard wood floors. "I…would be really happy…. What the hell are you laughing at?" Miroku appeared in the doorway behind her, his arms crossed over his thin frame as he stared at her in apprehension.

Kohaku had the back of his hand plastered over his mouth, his eyes wide in a twisted sort of mirth. He cleared his throat once, dropping his hand limply to his side before nearly choking on a chuckle, "I'm sorry…go…" he snorted once and looked away. Wiping imaginary tears from his eyes, he snapped his head back to Sango, a wide grin encompassing his face, "you want _me_…to go back to school?"

Sango eyed him over once, lifting her hand to visibly threaten him, "don't make me knock you out." Dropping her hand to his shoulder, she met his stare, "come on Kohaku…"

Kohaku brushed off his sister's hand and turned his back to her, all smiles gone from his face. "No way, Sango. You're my sister, so I'll spare you the beat down I usually give the guys when they harass me about that. I don't belong there…I don't belong anywhere! But especially not at that rich bitch school!"

Sango looked as if she could cry. She withdrew her hands to wrap them around her body. "Kohaku…I want to see the best for you…"

Kohaku laughed once and shook his head slowly, his voice hardly above a whisper, "then let me die." He stormed from the room, overturning an end table with his hand on the way out.

Sango gasped and covered her gaping mouth with both of her hands. Tears began to stream down girl's face as she heard her younger brother's door slam. 'He's closing me out…he's locking me out of his life. He wants to…but…why? Why would he want to die? God Kohaku…what are you thinking? Can't you see?' she took a step towards the door before sinking slowly towards the couch with an outstretched hand. She felt two arms wrap around her body and pull her into her only known safe haven…inside of Miroku's arms. She buried her face in his chest, sniffing gently into his purple wife-beater. "He wants to die."

Miroku ran his fingers through Sango's hair, gently petting her head trying to calm her down. "Sango…shush…he doesn't want to die. He's confused…he's hormonal…it's a stage." he could remember all to well the same feelings that he had at that age. Though his were in attribute to his parent's recent deaths. Sango's parents had died three years ago. Both children had been placed into foster care after that; Sango went to the Higurashi's while Kohaku went to his aunts. Ms. Higurashi would have taken Kohaku in if the council would allow it…but she hadn't enough room. Sango still got to see Kohaku every day but it wasn't the same…and they all knew it. Kohaku went into a near catatonic state for a year and a half, hardly able to go about everyday functions let alone anything complex. Miroku didn't know much more then that, but he could only guess it got darker. The kid had problems, he would be the first to stand up and admit that, but he was still just a kid. Playing video games with him for eight hours straight proved that point to Miroku.

Sango shook her head, trying to will herself to stop crying. "He's not lying…you say it's a state but it's not. I know my brother and he will not say things that he doesn't mean. If he says…" she gasped again and hugged Miroku tighter, "how do I help him?"

Miroku shuffled his feet on the floor for a moment before gently sitting back to take Sango with him. "Love, maybe you should try taking him to a psychologist. Did he…"

Sango nodded, "he saw one every day when he was in his 'zone', but he never said a word more then necessary. When he finally snapped out of it, it was as if he had been dead to the world. He went through the shock of losing mom and dad all over again. Doctors called it posttraumatic stress, much like what Rin has, but he was worse. He completely erased all the memories."

Miroku nodded once, "I tried to do the same…after my parents died. It didn't work."

Sango sighed sadly, "For him it did. He was able to ward off the images for a year. Then came the dreams. He was having horrible nightmares for the longest of time until one day he just remembered. He woke up and realized the nightmare was real."

Miroku cringed and kissed Sango's forehead. "It's okay, Sango…I know it has to be rough." He paused for an awkward silence before starting, "I…I'll talk to him…"

Sango interrupted his train of thought, "he was there."

Miroku grimaced, "I thought so." He closed his eyes for a moment of reflection, 'this wont' be so easy. The poor kid…he had to be twelve when they died…and he saw it? Man, that sounds familiar.' He scoffed and shook his head.

Sango swallowed hard, trying to articulate the words. "He…he had gone to work for the day with my parents. Both of them worked on the city council. When they were leaving, he realized he had left one of his video games for his game boy inside and dad went back to get it. That's when the bomb went off. Mom heard the explosion and ran towards the building before debris…" she let her voice trail off and shook her head quickly, "he wasn't hurt bad…kind of scraped up and singed from the heat. But…he saw mom…he watched as a piece…"

Miroku instantly pulled her harder into his arms, rocking back and forth hushing her, "it's okay Sango…I understand. You don't need to say anything more."

Sango sniffled and looked up to Miroku, her eyes filled with unshed tears, "and I can't imagine what it must have been like for him…for you, for anyone in that situation. To watch as your parent dies in front of you…." she took a deep breath, forcing control back into her voice, "I swore to myself that I would never let him be hurt again. But after he got his memories back, he stared lashing out at everyone…at anything. He ran away from his home night after night…getting involved with the wrong crowds and getting into constant fights. My aunt couldn't control him and put him back into the system. They moved his around and he only got worse. I think his actions at that age could rival InuYasha's."

Miroku leaned Sango away from his body and grasped both of her shoulders, "what matters now is the present and the future. We can't change the past…you know that. If we can reach him…maybe…just maybe, we can help. Let me talk to him…let me try to talk him into going to school. Souta's his age, isn't he? Maybe they could hit it off and be friends. It would be one step up."

Sango grimaced and Miroku brushed his lips against hers, "if you could, that would be wonderful, Miroku. Thank you."

Miroku nodded before kissing her lightly, letting his tongue trace her lips, "anything for you Sango. I'd go to the ends of the earth, grow wings and fly for you."

Sango swallowed hard, her eyes meeting his. "Why, Miroku…I don't understand? What is it about me? Why do you love me?"

Miroku paused, his lips hovering in front of hers as his stunning purple eyes bore into hers. "If you have to ask yourself that, Sango…then we need to have a long talk. I love you because I always have…because you're the only girl in my heart. I love you because you are you. You are my goddess, you are my sun…my Helen of troy! You're my everything!"

Sango licked her lips and closed her eyes. "You…you can't possibly expect me to…."

Miroku silenced her with his lips pressing harshly against hers. After a near bruising kiss, he pulled back and smiled down at her, "I do believe that. I believe every word of it. I love you."

Sango smiled and closed her eyes, leaning in to place her cheek against his chest. In a very quiet pleading voice, she seductively whispered, "take me to bed, Houshi."

Miroku grinned wickedly as he reached one hand under her legs and lifted her to his chest. "It would be my honor, my queen." Holding her bridal style, he carried her down the long hallway to their bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he rushed to shut the door and in record time, stripped himself of all clothing. He turned back and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Sango was lying on the bed, her head propped up on one hand with her raven locks draping down her back and spilling over her face, shadowing one part. In the darkness, her eyes shined with near demonic lust. Miroku felt himself gulp but not move. Yet he did…he was standing before her, his hands cupping her cheeks before he knew what was going on. Bending over, he brushed his lips once more against hers as he was becoming painfully aware of his want for her. He pressed his lips harder against hers as he pushed her backwards onto the mattress to lie on her back. Swinging one leg over her body, he didn't dare to break the kiss as he straddled the girl of his dreams. His hands traced her neck then her collarbone as he let his tongue dip into her mouth. He heard her moan as his hands drifted lightly over her hardened nipples that were poking though her black satin bra and tight black top.

Miroku groaned as Sango suddenly claimed dominance over the kiss, igniting the affectionate gesture with her tongue while rising her hips to grind her pelvis against his, pushing his throbbing member against her quickly dampening core. His hands brushed once more over her nipples and she arched her back quickly, a deep moan bellowing into his mouth from hers. Miroku smiled then pulled the tight black top from his lover. If she wanted to be teased…he would be more then happy to oblige. He ripped the material off her head and tossed it to the side before eyeing over her thundering mounds. He gave her a lustful gaze before letting one hand begin working at her pants as his lips found their way to her bra covered breast. Nipping at the hardened bud through the material was enough to make Sango nearly scream out his name, aching her back against his hands, pressing her breasts closer to him. Miroku smiled a very hentai grin and pulled down her bra with his teeth as one hand wormed its way into her pants. 'Damn she's wet!' He let one finger trace her clit before slipping into her cavern, just resting the tip on the inside of her body. He let his tongue trace her bud, lapping at the nipple like a starving pup. She arched her body, trying to push his finger deeper inside of her, yet every time she moved, so did he. She groaned in frustration and pressed her hips against his hand, begging for him to continue. His reluctance was painful! Miroku snagged her right nipple between his front teeth as he quickly thrust his finger inside of her.

Sango moaned loudly then cringed, nearly sure that if Kohaku hadn't heard them before, he did now. Miroku pulled back and let the tip of his finger once again rest at her entrance and she nearly screamed. Even without him touching her, she was being driven closer to her climax by the anticipation. Miroku let go of her breast with his lips, and let his left hand begin kneading her mounds as his mouth traveled down over her stomach and abs, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses in his wake. He reached her core and placed one tight kiss on her clit before dipping his finger back inside of her. Sango's eyes rolled back as she sputtered out, "oh Kami Miroku! I want you so bad."

Miroku pulled his index finger down inside of her, opening her passage a little bit more and let his tongue trace her nether-lips. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, flicking the small bud back and forth, gaining himself louder moans and more blatant pleas for him to take her. He let his tongue then fall inside of her opening and instantly she grabbed his head with both of her hands, her walls clenching down around his muscle. She fisted his hair as her body reacted to the new stimulus, threatening to let her orgasm right then and there. Miroku must have sensed this as well because he brought one finger to her clit and began tracing quick-pressured circles over the bud while he let his tongue act as a cock, sliding it in and out of her quickly. She arched her back and with a guttural yell, climaxed right into his mouth.

Miroku drunk down her honey as if it was going out of style as it coated his tongue. Only when she stopped twitching from the long orgasm did he kiss either side of her inner thighs then work his way back up her body with soft passionate kisses. Reaching Sango's mouth, Miroku kissed the Asian beauty and let her taste herself on his lips. At the same time, he pressed the tip of his cock to her vagina. Pulling back, he stared down at her and pushed a small strand of her sweat-covered hair from her face. "If you're not up for another round…I'll stop." He kissed her cheek then looked at her with a look of absolute devotion, "are you?"

Sango met his gaze and never wavering, reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. She pulled out a tiny red package and ripped it open before putting one hand to his chest. Sango grinned as Miorku's eyes widened and pushed him off of her and onto his back. She leaned down towards his length, and let her tongue trace up it slowly before pressing the rubber of the top of his mushroom cap. Giving his base one more suck, she pulled the sheath down around him. She gave him a smile and grabbed his hands in hers. Leaning back again, she pulled him up to his previous position. "As you were." Miroku raised an eyebrow at her demand as he pressed the tip of his cock to her opening. "So…you're sure?" Sango smiled and pressed her hips up, pushing the head of his penis inside of her. She moaned as he slowly slid in, her already slick passage welcoming his length. He was a well-endowed boy she had come to believe. Maybe a little over eight inches long and maybe about two inches thick, he was enough to fill her completely. She groaned as he pressed all the way inside and rested his tip against her back wall. "Miroku…gods, Miroku!"

Miroku grinned as she writhed beneath him in pleasure. "Sango, my sweet?" he let his body still inside of her, making her wild with desire from the unfilled need.

Sango attempted to thrust her hips against his yet his body weight stopped her from being able to do so. "Miroku…please…I need…"

Miroku pulled back slowly then slammed his length back into her, making her gasp in the middle of her beg. He did so again, and again, until he was hammering into her with as much speed as he possessed. The entire bed shook, the headboard crashing into the wall, but neither once cared. They were too enraptured in each other to notice. Miroku grunted once, and pushed himself further into Sango with each thrust. He felt her walls begin to milk him for his seed as he felt her entire body begin to shake. Miroku only took a moment to join her in her orgasm, screaming her name for the high heavens to hear. When he regained his vision, he slid out of her and dropped to her left side, only to pull her into a warm embrace. "I love you, my dear sweet Sango."

Sango pressed her head into the crook of his neck and placed an open mouth kiss on the bare flesh. "And I you, Miroku."

The duo fell into a soundless sleep only moment later, the smell of sex still lingering in the air.

Rin pushed open the door to the mansion and walked inside. The room was dark…the entire house was dark. A pang of fear shot through her and all she could do was wrap her arms around her body, her eyes shooting around the environment, praying to the Kami's Sesshoumaru was home. He knew she had gone to Kagome's…but probably wasn't expecting her home for another few hours. 'Where would he go?' she swallowed hard once, her entire mouth running dry. She tried to clam herself as she kicked off her clogs, telling herself that there was nothing in the house to be afraid of. She closed her eyes, wondering if she could possibly run up the steps blind and make it to Sesshoumaru's room. She took one step and nearly banged into the houseplant. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to stop the pot from crashing to the floor. 'Fucking wonderful job Rin!' she sighed and looked up only to connect with a pair of tired golden eyes, beaming out from the darkness of the kitchen. She didn't mean to scream but it just kind of…happened. It was a very short yell but a loud one at that. She threw a hand over her heart and reached over to flip on the lights. She winced as the florescent light of the crystal chandelier illuminated the room and rushed into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru would never just stand there…in the darkness unless something was dreadfully wrong. She nearly flew to his side. "What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin from his position of leaning against the back window, where he had been staring out blankly into the backyard for a little over three hours. 'When did it get dark?' he sighed once and ran a hand through his silver tresses. He held out one arm as Rin barreled into his chest. He stroked her head for a moment of comfort before crushing her into his chest, "Nothing…nothing is wrong." He knew his voice betrayed him. It wasn't a normal thing for him, to put emotion in his voice. 'Why now, she won't…understand.'

Rin tired to pull herself from his grasp, knowing he was lying to her face. She gave up her struggle after a moment realizing it was an impossible task. He would let her go when he wanted to. "Don't lie to me, Sesshoumaru. What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru blinked and looked back out the window, "Ryen is on his way home with InuYasha. They have a twelve o'clock red eye flight back."

Rin frowned and tired to meet his gaze yet failed again. Her eyebrows creased, "So…what's wrong with that? That's a good thing, isn't it? Is he okay? Did something happen to him? What the hell…"

"Rin."

Rin paused, knowing she was questioning too much for the demon to respond to. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. 'He's not telling me something.' She sighed once, "Well…that's good news that he's coming home, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly.

The silence was thick with tension as the two simply stood together, looking out into the bleak night. Rin hesitantly tried to pull away, only to be shocked when he let her go. She frowned and let her eyes drop to the floor, "so…why are you looking outside?"

Sesshoumaru let a very tiny smile lift his lips only to drop it a moment later, "I did not know that I was not allowed…"

Rin smacked his shoulder playfully before walking to the kitchen to grab a can of soda, "you know what…" she paused as her eyes fell onto the empty vodka bottles on the counter. She carefully placed her can down and turned to look at him, holding up one of the three. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once and sighed deeply. He didn't need to turn around to know what she was talking about. "I was thirsty."

Rin huffed and crossed arms stubbornly, "bullshit. Thirsty people drink water…they drink juice…they don't drink three bottles of…" she read the label, "fucking absolute vodka. What the hell is going on, Sesshoumaru?" she crossed her arms, slamming the bottle back into the counter. She had never seen him drink before…at least not anything like this. And to drink this much for no reason…she wasn't buying it.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to give Rin a lazy stare. "I had to entertain myself somehow Rin."

Rin blinked once, twice then looked to the bottle then back at Sesshoumaru. "You're fucking with me, right? This…drinking for the fuck of it is something I would expect bakayasha to do…not you! What the bloody hell is going on! You can tell me, Sesshoumaru! Please…" she picked up the bottle and took a step closer to him, feeling a thousand emotions at once. 'Is he drinking because he is fed up with me…and with all of these damn problems? Is he sick of dealing with me? Did something happen? Is he okay? Why would he do this? It doesn't make sense…he's not like that!' worry burned in her gut like a raging forest fire. "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru turned back to look outside, offering her no answer, no reason, no explanation. He wasn't ready to tell her…not yet. His right hand curled into a fist as he fought with his inner feelings to keep his mouth shut. 'Not yet…it would only cause more problems.'

Rin licked her lips, nodding very slowly. With a huff, she turned and smashed the glass bottle over the counter top. She jumped at how the cracking glass echoed throughout the house. She saw him jump…that was new, he never was startled by something she did before. Everything about the situation freaked her out. This was not good. Sesshoumaru was moving towards her slowly, unworried, his eyes focused on the glass shards. 'Duh baka, he would have smelt your blood.' She snorted once and walked around the counter in the opposite direction, her eyes narrowly focused on his. She raised an eyebrow then stormed from the kitchen without another word. 'Let him have his secrets…he'll tell me when he's ready. Bastard.'

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply as Rin fled from the kitchen and silently cursed. He bent down and picked up the larger pieces of the bottle and threw them into the recycling can under the sink. He closed the door and braced his weight against it with his hands pressed on the cabinet. He closed his eyes and hung his head for a moment before pushing up and digging into his right pocket. Pulling out a white sheet of paper, he stared at it as if the paper had single handedly destroyed an entire civilization. After a moment, he un-crumpled it to glare at the letterhead of the notice. 'How did they my…how did they know? How is this possible?' he swallowed hard, his mouth once again becoming parched. He hadn't known what to do when he got the mail. He stared at the letter for a good hour before he started slamming back the alcohol at a complete loss as to what to do. He loved Rin and his place was with her. But this…this was big. This was something that she wouldn't understand right now, not in her current state. She would think he would leave her immediately. Would he leave? Could he leave? He cringed and rubbed his right temple with his hand for a moment.

Sesshoumaru paused before letting his eyes scan over the letter for the hundredth time that day. The letterhead was pristine, flawless. Harvard University, Cambridge campus. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. He didn't need to read the rest of the letter…he knew what it said. '_Congratulations_…' Sesshoumaru scoffed and slammed the paper down onto the cabinet before turning and walking from the kitchen. He needed air…he was feeling sick.

R&R! 


	58. Return of the Hanyou

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 58 return of the hanyou

InuYasha tapped his claws on the wooden box that rested in his lap, his eyes tightly screwed shut as the pressure in the cabin increased. He let out a low whine as he lowered his ears to his head, trying to block out the high-pitched ringing of the plane's motors as well as the pounding headache. He cringed as he tried to 'pop' his ears to relieve the pressure, yet only seemed to amplify the pain. Swearing to no one, yet loud enough for the all first class of the airliner to hear, he muttered, "Fuck…this shit hurts!" A wrapped stick of gum was shoved under his nose from his left a second after the words left his mouth. InuYasha quickly took it, unwrapped it and shoved it into his mouth with no question. After two chews the pain was nearly eliminated and InuYasha could just about swear that he heard his ears hiss with the release of the building pressure. He sighed in relief and slowly opened his eyes. Without trying to seem to obvious, he regarded the older demon on his left meticulously. He seemed composed, as always, but Ryen's eyes told another story. 'He's suffering worse then I am. …And this was that baka's idea!' InuYasha huffed once and snapped his head to the right to look out his window with a simple "Keh".

Ryen closed his eyes before slowly turning his head to glower at his nephew. He stared for what seemed like forever until the plane reached its highest altitude. Only than did he dare to speak. Ryen's voice was weary and rather dull…his amber eyes begging to be closed. He had been up since about five in the morning, dealing with the problems at home before taking an excursion to find his baka of a nephew. Then with the fight…he probably could have slept for three days straight if he tried. With a very subtle smirk, Ryen snidely remarked to the young hanyou, "I'll have you know this is your fault…just for the record."

InuYasha whipped his head around to his left so fast that he nearly fell out of his seat with whiplash. "How the hell do you figure that one, Asshole?"

Ryen raised an eyebrow and reached forward with his right hand and flicked the end of his nephew's nose. "Watch your fucking language!" Ryen glared at his stunned nephew with a rather smug grin plastered to the right side of his lips.

InuYasha raised a hand to his nose, staring incredulously at Ryen. "Oi! You fucking flicked me…"

Ryen matched the boy's distraught expression with mocking eyes, "And if you call me an asshole again, I'll do a helluva lot worse. Just wait till we're off the plane, Pup…"

InuYasha sneered, "Keh…" as he crossed his arms angrily. Though he was well aware of the fact that he had lost that argument. He stared at the front of the leather seat in front of him for a long moment before snapping, "And it isn't my fault."

Ryen sat back, resting his head on the rest of his seat. "It is your fault…you're the baka who just upped and vanished, leaving behind a very distraught team of misfits."

InuYasha's glower wavered and he sighed once, running a hand over his face. He would never admit it, and Ryen knew it…but there was remorse in the teenager's eyes. InuYasha shifted uneasy in his seat before quietly asking, "How is Rin doing?"

Ryen paused, not exactly prepared for that to be his first question. He simply raised both eyebrows, waving off the surprise and responded, "Well…Rin is…." Ryen paused, searching for the right word, "Rin is getting…help. I can't say anything more then that because there hasn't been much of a change. She isn't seeing Naraku everywhere she goes but I'm not entirely happy with the doctor that Sesshoumaru found for her. Something doesn't rub me right about her, and I'm in the middle of investigating it."

InuYasha matched his uncle's concerned frown, "Is she at least more mentally stable then she has been?"

Ryen shrugged and tapped his nails on the armrest, "Maybe…maybe not. It's too soon to tell."

InuYasha shrugged and leaned back to close his eyes. "Did she try out for the play?"

Ryen stared at his nephew for a long moment before slowly answering, "Yes…yes she did." He licked his lips and leaned a little closer to the boy, his voice dropping a key. He was beginning to wonder just why InuYasha was avoiding talking about Kagome. "But to be honest, Rin isn't the person I thought you would be asking about."

InuYasha let his eyes open slowly and blinked once. "I know. I'm just worried about Bastard…don't need to see him with any more anger management issues. I like being in one piece without a gaping hole in my stomach, ya know?"

Ryen nodded once, "Indeed. But I can't guarantee his exact mental state either. Being with Rin…and seeing her that hurt…isn't good for him right now. I've never seen the kind of passion he holds her to in a relationship so new. If I didn't know any better…" his voice trailed off and he frowned. "…He acts as if they have been mated together for years. It's some serious devotion, InuYasha…it's some serious commitment he has to that girl."

InuYasha shrugged and scratched his right ear under his baseball cap. "Maybe…I guess. It's funny though…kind of ironic…that he would never accept me for my damned human blood but is now bedding a mortal."

Ryen shrugged and ran a hand over his face, rubbing gently at his topaz eyes. "Inu…I don't think it has to do with your mortal blood that has Sesshoumaru's feathers ruffled."

InuYasha frowned and met Ryen's gaze, "Yes…yes it is. As long as I've known him, the damned bastard just kept making snide 'hanyou' remarks as well throwing an arsenal of insults at me over it. Trust me…the bastard hates it."

Ryen grinded his teeth together, trying to keep his jaw shut from retorting. He wanted to tell InuYasha to get over the prejudice he had towards Sesshoumaru and realize that the older boy was furious that he was conceived from the relationship that meant nothing to his father. That in fact, InuYasha was the chosen son. Inuno had chosen to mate Izayio out of love…and he had bedded Launia out of duty. It was a harsh conception of the two brothers and their differences, but an accurate one. Ryen had watched the truth wash across Sesshoumaru's face the minute that he had shown up at the house the previous week. Sesshoumaru had somehow known all along that something had been skewed with Launia and his father's relationship. The truth, though no matter how Sesshoumaru might have denied it, hurt. Yet it was not his place to try to make ends of it to the younger of the two brothers. If Sesshoumaru wanted InuYasha to understand he didn't harbor hatred for the kid, then he would have to tell InuYasha himself. Ryen had a list of things to apologize to Sesshoumaru for already, he didn't fancy adding that he had spilt a groundbreaking secret. He sighed, letting the subject rest and set his eyes to the box in his nephew's hands. InuYasha hadn't put it down since Ryen had given it back to him, except to take his shower and kick some ass outside of the club. There was a lingering scent clothed in ten years of decay on the wood that belonged to Izayio, which gave Ryen a good concept of what the box truly was. He had wanted to ask InuYasha about it, yet hadn't the right opportunity to. Ryen sighed, running a hand through his straight silver mane and nodded towards the box, "You gonna tell me what you got in there?"

InuYasha replied without skipping a beat, "None of your fucking business."

Ryen raised an eyebrow and slowly crossed his arms, "You know, you really are an ungrateful little brat!"

InuYasha glowered at the demon then sighed heavily. Letting his shoulders droop, he stared down at his lap before tracing the top of the lid with the pad of his thumb. "My mother…she put this together for me shortly after Dad died. She told me to put it in a safe place…that it was very important to her." His eyes blurred in the memory that shot through his eyes…the last memory he had before things got bad.

I _"What is it mama?"_

_Izayio patted her bed affectionately, beckoning her young son to join her in the tiny room. The tuff of white hair that had been glancing through her doorway timidly scampered across the room quickly and lunged onto the bed. Landing on his stomach a few feet from his mother, InuYasha laughed and buried his face in the comforter. He loved lying in her bed…it was comforting to him. Her scent could never evade him that way…it could never leave him. He rolled over onto his back and smiled at his mother. In her hands was a sand-wood colored box that was lined with red velvet. She was putting items into it with a look that make InuYasha's stomach twist in knots. Though a smile was plastered to her lips, even as a child InuYasha could see the untamed sadness and utter despair that wrenched at her soul through her eyes. She suddenly put the box on the bed and wrapped her two arms around her tiny son, pulling him into her lap. She embraced him and rocked slowly back and forth, her eyes shut tightly with tears lining her lashes. "My precious baby…you've grown, do you know that?"_

_InuYasha made a face that also stained his cheeks pink. He knew that mothers weren't supposed to baby their grown sons and such interaction always made him blush. Looking back, InuYasha would have given his life a thousand times over just to be able to hug her back. Instead the little child wormed in her lap until she sat him next to her, momentary traces of sadness gone from her face. She picked the box back up and sighed happily staring at all of the items. Izayio ran her fingers over a leather bound brown book with a far off look in her eyes. "InuYasha…I want you to take this box with you today…and I want you to hide it."_

_InuYasha looked from his mother to the box in her hands then back at his mother. "Mama? What is it? Why should I hide it?"_

_Izayio leaned over and planted a light kiss on the boy's forehead. "I want it to be kept safe and I can't promise that with me these items would be. They are for you, InuYasha…for when you are older."_

_InuYasha tucked his legs underneath his body and leaned over his mother's lap to look inside of the box. "What are they?" There was a long pause before the younger boy huffed, "They aren't toys mama…what good can I get out of them?"_

_Izayio laughed lightly with a smile that reached her eyes as she ran her hand over her son's ears. "My baby…I know they aren't toys, and I'm sorry that they aren't. But this box…it tells of who you are," she caught one of his tender ears between her thumb and index finger and gently rubbed the appendage, "from here…" she let go of his ears with a slight frown then placed her hand on his chest right over his heart, "to here. This box has everything that has ever meant anything important to me in it, besides you. Maybe when you're older, it can help you understand what happened between your father and me…and why things have been a little tough lately."_

_InuYasha scowled and looked at the box in slight trepidation. There were a few things that he was sure he didn't want to know…at least at that point in time. He lowered his ears to his head as he watched his mother carefully._

_Izayio sighed once then reached around her neck, removing a necklace that InuYasha had never seen her take off. It was a beautiful thin strand of silver that always seemed to glisten in the sun from his mother's neck. What it held though was of more importance to her, and InuYasha knew it. In the middle of the necklace was gorgeous silver ring. The ring was a thin band that had three diamonds engraved in a tiny heart that pointed up off the ring. Izayio had told InuYasha on many occasions that it was her heart…or the part of her heart that she hadn't given to InuYasha. InuYasha may only have been seven years old at the time but he understood marriage ceremonies and the exchange of rings…and he knew it had to have been from his father. What he didn't understand at the time was why the ring had never touched his mother's finger. InuYasha watched in near amazement as the woman lowered the necklace to her lips, kissing the stone with a thick sadness erupting from her eyes then held it out to InuYasha. "Do you know what this is, InuYasha?"_

_InuYasha looked at the ring, afraid to touch it for fear of damaging the fragile piece of his mother's heart. "Did…did Daddy give that to you?"_

_Izayio smiled kindly at the boy and nodded once, turning the ring over in her hand. "He did…a long time ago, about eight years to be exact. It was his promise…a promise to me…to us. It was his promise to do everything he could to protect us."_

_InuYasha scowled and crossed his arms, "But he didn't. Jiji still hurts you and Daddy hasn't stopped him!"_

_Tears instantly welled in his mother's eyes…an occurrence that had been happening more frequently after the white haired man had disappeared. "InuYasha…you must never hate your father for this. It is not his fault…sometimes life just gives us lemons…and with them we make lemonade."_

_InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked towards the floor, "I won't hate him Mommy, I promise." It had been the first and last lie he ever told his mother._

_Izayio touched the ring again before lowering it into the box. "Maybe…InuYasha…one day when you find a girl who you truly wish to be your mate," InuYasha made a face and Izayio continued with a smile, "you will give her this…as a promise of your love for her. That is what it has been for me." Izayio dropped the ring into the box carefully before putting on the wooden lid. She placed her hand on top of it and sighed for a moment, "I want you to hide this well, InuYasha, in the safe haven we made in your room. Hide it where it will never be found and promise me that when you are older, you will come for it."_

_InuYasha stared at the box before carefully accepting the package that was nearly as large as his chest. "I promise Mama…I promise." /I _

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, a near blinding pain stabbing at his heart. That night they had been cast out of the house by his grandfather to be forced to live on the streets. It wasn't much longer before his mother had died. He closed his eyes as he raked his claws over the lid of the box gently, feeling the wood bend under his touch. "My mother…" he sighed once and turned to look at Ryen, opening his eyes slowly, "what do you know of her…death?"

Ryen stared from the box to the boy before sighing and placing a hand to his neck to try to rub out the instant ache. He took a deep breath before carefully stating, "She died when I was in America, Inu. I rushed back but by time I was able to return, you were already in Launia's care."

InuYasha blinked twice at Ryen, confusion swirling in his amber eyes, "What would it have mattered?"

Ryen shrugged, "I would have taken you back to the states with me…kept you away from that witch."

InuYasha nodded once, obvious gratitude and yet slight anger swirling on his face. 'He wanted to save me…he really did. Why couldn't he have been sooner? That would have stopped…I would never have…' he hung his head and sighed again, trying to control the raging emotions that burned his chest. "I…Jiji says that she killed herself; gave herself Arsenic and died quickly and painfully." He wasn't sure if a part of him could handle the truth but he needed to know. Jiji had opened up a can of worms that was now eating pieces of his heart away steadily. "I need to know what really happened."

Ryen stared at InuYasha for a moment before frowning, "To be completely honest, I'm not sure what happened. I did get a toxicity report from the coroner and she had a strong presence of arsenic in her blood. Is that what killed her? Probably…but there were other poisons present as well, just not as prominent. It looked, honestly, as if someone had been poisoning her for a long time. It just seems like they decided to get hasty and finish the job." He cringed as the words left his mouth but it was the truth…the question was, though, could InuYasha handle it?

InuYasha was silent for a long time, turning his head to look out the window. 'It had to be Jiji…he was saying that he tried to poison me, why not mother as well. He killed her…' he let one hand ball up into a fist and fought back the urge to demand for the plane to be turned around. Instead, he dug his nails into his skin drawing blood. "That bastard…"

Ryen must have read his mind because nearly instantly he replied, "It wasn't your grandfather. I checked that out and her scent of death was no where on him."

InuYasha closed his eyes, wishing nothing more then to drop off the face of the planet at the sudden thought that maybe, just maybe his mother had truly poisoned herself. "Mother…she didn't…she wouldn't…" InuYasha fell back into the seat and closed his eyes.

Ryen put his hand over InuYasha's and gave it a squeeze of comfort. "Look, kid…I know you're in pain and I don't blame you. But you got to understand this! Your mother loved you and I really don't think she did it to herself…but it is in the past. You have a lot on your plate right now and worrying about what can't be changed isn't one of them." He tapped the box and looked to the hanyou, "So really, what is in this box?"

InuYasha glared at the demon for a moment before sighing and breaking the seal that had been placed over the lid. He stole a glance at Ryen then slowly opened it. He moved the velvet from the top of the items and felt a piece of his heart shatter. The items were just as he remembered them except in an order of disarray. A brown journal rested at the bottom with a dried up lily that InuYasha had picked for her shortly before they were outcaste was taped to the top of it. A couple pictures rested in the box that InuYasha simply couldn't bring himself to look at yet, laid about the box as well. InuYasha sighed as his hand fell to the cold silver clasp that was trapped under the diary. He paused for a moment before pulling it out free. He heard Ryen let out a whistle as InuYasha held it out for him. "It was my mother's…all of this was."

Ryen took the rock from InuYasha's hand and looked over the Irish Promise Ring for a long moment solemnly before lifting his eyes to meet the hanyou's. "Do you know what this is?"

InuYasha scowled and crossed his arms swiftly, sticking out his chin ever so slightly. "Of course I do…"

Ryen finished his sentence before InuYasha could punctuate it; "…not…you have no clue what the hell this thing is, Pup. This ring…" he sighed and huffed, slowly shaking his head before handing it back over to InuYasha, "was my mothers. It was a gift by my father to her as a keepsake for her to remember him by when he traveled. He got it from Ireland I believe in the early eighteenth century."

There was a long uncomfortable silence between the demons for a moment, InuYasha's brain taking in Ryen's words and trying to make sense of them and Ryen trying hard, and ever so failing, not to smirk. InuYasha blinked once, then again before asking, "Wait, hold the damn phone…if your father got it for your mother in the eighteenth century…that means that was sometime during the 1700s?"

Ryen cocked an eyebrow and sarcastically drawled, "You're a smart one, ain't cha…"

InuYasha growled with his eyebrows closely knit together. "But…how is that possible?"

Ryen opened his mouth to snap at the youth then closed it, realization flashing through his eyes. "All the dog demons you know died young, didn't they?"

Though the statement had been a question, InuYasha knew it was rhetorical. He simply nodded.

Ryen sighed and shrugged once, "Demons, InuYasha, can live for thousands of years, providing no one offs them. My father was almost four hundred years old before Diegosan and his father had him killed. Apparently our families have always been at war…and they just stepped it up a little with an assassination."

InuYasha blinked once then sighed deeply, "So you outlive your mate? How the fuck is that a good thing?"

Ryen coughed out a small laugh and shook his head, "You ain't supposed to mate a human, Pup. That was how the social structure was…back then. I mean, you've seen the shit you go through with half blood…imagine when there was only a human or a demon. Back in the feudal era it wasn't accepted and mixed blooded beings were killed on sight. Humans mated and died…demons lived forever. But then they started dying out…and mates became scarce. Some demons began taking human mates…and more hanyou's were the outcome. They are more accepted now then ever before."

InuYasha sneered and looked down to the floor, anger beginning to fester in his head. "The fuck they are. You don't know the shit I've had to hear…what I had to fuckin' listen to from that asshole of a grandfather of mine."

Ryen sighed once and patted InuYasha on his shoulder. "I can only guess how hard it was. All I can say is thank the gods you weren't alive back five hundred years ago."

InuYasha shrugged off Ryen's shoulder and rolled his eyes, keeping his mouth shut for once. He could turn all the hatred for the years of verbal abuse from Jiji, Baba, Launia and Sesshoumaru against Ryen and give him a real earful but decided against it and settled with the infamous scoff.

Ryen looked at InuYasha with a very undefined glower on his face. He opened his mouth a couple times to say something then shut it. After a short but loud sigh, he grinded his teeth together and forced out, "You ain't gonna do something stupid, like ask Kagome to marry you, are you?"

InuYasha stared at Ryen for a long moment before scowling, "I ain't that stupid, old man. But I got some shit I got to get out to her…and if that happens to come out…"

Ryen held up a hand, his eyes widening some as he shook his head slowly, "Don't do it Yash. I love Kagome like a daughter, I really do…she is a great person, just like her mother…but you and she aren't ready for marriage. You sure as hell aren't ready for any of that shit! I know you love her…but that is some serious stuff…"

InuYasha scowled and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to propose to Kagome…the rock wasn't for that. He had better intentions for the ring. But talking to Kagome and clearing the air was a big 'must do' on his list of things to fix. He simply shook his head and met the demon's glare, "Don't worry about me, Ryen…I can take care of myself."

Ryen smirked and shook his head, "Who said I was worried about you, Baka?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and placed the ring back into the box carefully before placing the lid back on. Ryen's hand interrupted its path. He blinked once then removed a picture from the bottom of the box, a very distant look glazing over his eyes as he stared at it. InuYasha gauged Ryen's reaction and nearly expected to see his hand trembling, judging by his expression. InuYasha waited a moment before deciding that he wanted to see the picture as well. "Give it here…"

Ryen laughed callously before closing his eyes and remembering the day of the photo. He turned it in his hand to face it towards his nephew. Without opening his eyes, he pointed to each person in the photo, remembering vividly the exact moment that they had taken the photo. His fingers traced two boys standing tall and proud at the one edge of the photo, both wearing identical smirks that resembled InuYasha's on a good day, while one had white hair cascading over his shoulders dressed in a business casual style and the other had his hair in a high ponytail, clothed in a pair of ripped jeans and a tee-shirt. His arms were slung around a beautiful girl whose hair was down to her waist, a few braids gracing the front of her face with wide chocolate brown eyes. She was dressed in a sundress that reached her knees. Next to the three were two others, a man whose hair was about shoulder length and hanging neatly in his face with light brown eyes and a handsome smile and another girl who InuYasha recognized immediately. Ryen's claws danced across the set of twins, "Without needed introduction…your father was the better dressed of us…and Kagome's mother." InuYasha could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he looked at how happy Mrs. Higurashi and Ryen were in each other's arms. Looking over Mrs. Higurashi, InuYasha could instantly see how much Kagome resembled her. Ryen seemed to have thoughts along the same line, "It must be hereditary…the good looks I mean. And a smile that could light up a room…I swear that Kagome is a walking impression of the mother. Both think they could do so much good in the world, blind to the evil of it. And both with a temper that could castrate you on contact." Ryen chuckled at his own joke and could see the humour in InuYasha's face. But he also saw the turbulence. Ryen swallowed hard and let his fingers dance to the other side of the picture, "That is Uri…Kagome's dad. He was one of my closest friends through high school…a man I miss dearly. I guess you could say he was my wingman…like Miroku is yours. That is, next to Inuno." He wanted to break into another preaching session over InuYasha's relationship with his brother, but backed off. He didn't need an argument.

InuYasha nodded slowly, his eyes focusing on the last girl in line…the bitch with silver hair. "What the fuck was Launia doing with you guys? I thought you hated her?"

Ryen sneered and rolled his eyes, "Just cause I hated the bitch, didn't mean she didn't ever leave us alone. She followed Inuno around like a lovesick puppy; she really hated Kagome's mother for her relationship with him. So she tried to flank to Uri to get closer to us. He was too nice a guy to tell her to fuck off, though it didn't stop me from saying it… repeatedly. This was taken in September of our junior year… your mother took the photo. She was a part of our group sporadically… me and Uri tried to make sure of it." Ryen watched the frown cross InuYasha's face that was washed away by a sudden rage as the hanyou turned his eyes from the photo. Ryen reached over and dropped the picture into the box before placing his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "I know… I know you're still hurting over everything that happened… and how it happened…"

InuYasha turned around quickly, his eyes suddenly rather peaceful… and that weirded Ryen out. "You and Kagome's mom… you two were in love, weren't you?"

Ryen sighed once, rolling his eyes to look towards the seat in front of him. His lips fell into a thin line and he closed his eyes. "What is your fascination with asking that question?"

InuYasha moved an inch closer, "Answer the question."

Ryen kept his eyes closed and let out a small sigh, "It's irrelevant."

InuYasha leaned over his seat towards the dog demon. His voice was steady, stoic… but his eyes told another story. He seemed worried… anxious… maybe even fearful. Would what happened to Ryen and Mrs. Higurashi happen to him and Kagome? Could something tear apart a love he thought indestructible? "No, it's not. Answer the damn question."

Ryen swallowed hard and grit his teeth together. "Leave it dead, Pup… ain't no use focusing on the past."

InuYasha growled back, "Answer the fucking question…"

A hand reached out and wrapped across Inuyasha's face, slamming him back into the window of the plane. Ryen never even turned his head to look as he shoved the kid away and pinned him to the wall. Only after hearing a deep draw of breath did he slowly turn his head, his amber eyes ablaze with anger… maybe sadness… and most definitely regret. He stared at the boy's eyes that were outlined between his fingers before slowly removing his hand. "Drop. It."

InuYasha stared at his uncle, the unvoiced answer speaking in volumes to the two. InuYasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair after Ryen successfully let him go. 'Damn.' InuYasha shook his head slowly then leaned back against the headrest. 'He was in love with her… is he still? I can't even begin to imagine that. Losing Kagome… having to give her up… I couldn't… I wouldn't.' He stole a glance at his uncle who had fallen into deep thought, his fingers pressed against his chin in a steeple like manner and InuYasha sighed. 'Double damn.'

The remaining two hours of the plane ride were filled with a tense silence.

It had been nearly four in the morning when the two tired demons trudged their way into the mansion. InuYasha had collapsed on the couch, not even reaching his bedroom and fallen asleep nearly instantly. Ryen had harassed him to call Kagome from the time they landed until they had stepped foot in the mansion. InuYasha knew she was going to be pissed… the last thing he was about to do was wake her up to invoke her wrath. He had toyed with the idea of going straight to her house but to do so he was sure would bring about his death. No… school would have be a much safer place to account for his… absence… for the weekend. InuYasha shifted to lie on his side and briefly closed his eyes, praying to get some shuteye before he had to face that requiem. It didn't even feel like two minutes. The next thing InuYasha was acutely aware of was his body being shoved off the couch in lead by his right shoulder being pushed forward and landing face first into the hardwood floor of the living room. Two black boots passed an inch from his nose heading towards the door. InuYasha blinked, growled then forced his way to sit up on his ass, staring at the retreating form of his brother. "Thanks… Asshole."

Sesshoumaru, in a very drowsy state himself merely flipped the younger boy off before droning back, "Get your ass up Baka… Rin's already in the car. I wouldn't have known you were here except for the fact that Ryen is out cold on the other couch. Get him to drive you cause I'm not waiting."

InuYasha knitted his brows together while staring off into space at how weary his brother's voice was. 'It sounds as if there have been some problems back here as well. Damn…' He wasn't quite sure when his brother walked away but the slamming of the front door snapped him back to his senses. "Fuck!" InuYasha staggered to his feet and shook his head. He glanced at the clock and realized he had been asleep for nearly an hour and a half. That knowledge made him want to put his foot through the wall. 'All beware of the sleepless hanyou,' InuYasha thought as he pulled himself to his feet. 'English class…here I come. Damn, never thought sleeping on a book would seem so fucking inviting.' He scowled as he ran a hand through his hair, catching it a couple times on some basic knots. 'This fucking sucks…I don't even have time for another shower. I still feel like shit from that damned battle. Note to self, if I see Bankotsu or Hiten, I must remember to insert my foot into their asses. Fuckers…I swear, I'm gonna fucking kill them!' He heard the screeching of wheels and the working grin that had slowly spread across his face fell. 'Asshole left me, damn…' With a sneer, he took up to his room three steps at a time. 'If Ryen crashed for the night, he'll take me to school. He's always bitching about it…and the fact that I can talk to Kagome that way. He'll be happy about that as well.' He grabbed a sweatshirt and pair of cargo pants and threw them on before tying his hair back in a sloppy ponytail and darted back downstairs. "Ryen!" he skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway and glowered at the sight before him. His uncle had literally passed out on the couch…a bottle of gin clenched tightly in his hand. His face was buried in the armrest of the chair and his legs were just about hanging off the couch. InuYasha let his gaze wander to the counter to the empty bottles of vodka, gin and bourbon… there had to be at least fourteen bottles lined up. InuYasha scoffed, his eyes widening as he read each label, then snapped his head back to look at his uncle. 'Did he fucking drink all of this shit last night? What the hell?' he took a step towards Ryen and kicked at the demons foot. 'Is he still fucking alive? Demon or not, that much alcohol could kill someone!' A yelp barely had time to escape the younger demons mouth as he ducked under the bottle that had once been in his uncles hand, as it flew at his head. A loud growl bellowed from the couch and InuYasha rolled his eyes and grabbed his book bag while muttering under his breath, "And they call me fucking irresponsible. Assholes…I swear I'm surrounded by them!"

InuYasha turned and ran from the kitchen and out of the house. Running down the marble steps, he couldn't help it as his brain wandered back to the disgruntled form of his uncle. 'Did my question about Kagome's mom do that? Did it really get him to drink that fucking much? Was he the one who drank all of that? I really can't see Ryen doing something that stupid! But who would…' his thoughts immediately traveled back to the sound of his brother's tired voice. 'Did he and Rin get into a fight? Is Rin okay? Would Sesshoumaru really get himself plastered with no one around to hold him at bay?' InuYasha stifled a sigh and shook his head stoutly, 'Nope…none of my fucking business. I got enough problems waiting to gut me…he will have to handle his own.' He stared at the black Shelby that sat unmanned in the driveway and frowned. 'If I take his car…he'll castrate me. I can just see it, bastards…all of them. And they say I'm bad…' InuYasha's eyes traveled to the smaller bike that sat in the opened garage. A sly smile broke onto the tired hanyou's lips as he jogged towards the bike. 'Maybe…if he really is piss drunk…he won't miss it. I don't feel like running…I'm too damn tired.' He frowned as he looked over the ignition of the bike then brandished one claw. 'Let's see if my… knowledge… from Kyushu still applies to modern technology.'

Within seconds, the motor of the bike kicked into action as InuYasha swung his backpack onto his shoulders and put on his uncle's helmet. With a scowl, he pushed the bike backwards. 'Well, if I need a good excuse then it shall be at least it ain't the car.' A grin etching his face, he turned the bike on one leg and shot down the driveway like a bullet. 'Kagome's gonna fucking kill me.'

InuYasha wasn't sure how he got to school faster then everyone else… or for that matter what speed he had been traveling at. He had outrun two police cars… that happened to be sitting on the side of the road waiting for someone like him. InuYasha didn't care… he had much more important things to do. 'Besides, it's Ryen's bike… that's why they backed off. Maybe he won't find out.' InuYasha let his forehead hit the desk before the bell blared out into the tiny room shattering the peaceful silence. It only took a moment for kids to pile into the room… and it was only one more minute before all hell broke loose.

A fist connected with the wood, half an inch from Inuyasha's nose but he didn't budge. A rather shrill feminine voice bellowed in his left ear, "Where in the name of all that is holy have you been? We've been worried sick… Kagome is worried sick! What the hell were you doing? I swear to God, InuYasha, if I find out you were stoned this weekend… look at me… look. At. Me. I want to see your eyes!"

InuYasha felt a hand wrap around his chin and yank his head to the left to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. It took InuYasha a moment to figure out just which wench they belonged to. He batted at the hand wearily but lost the battle and simply sighed.

Rin narrowed her eyes and pushed her nose up against his, "You weren't out getting wasted this weekend while leaving poor Kagome by herself, were you?"

InuYasha growled and ripped his chin out of Rin's grasp and grabbed her wrist. Hauling her forward so that his mouth was right by her ear, he growled out in a demonic whisper, "Listen, cause I'm only gonna say this one more god damned time. I love Kagome and I would never do anything like that, again, to hurt her. What I had to do is my own god damned business and the only fucking person I'm telling is Kagome. This doesn't concern you in the least Rin, now stay out of it!"

Rin pulled at her arm, trying to back away from the seething hanyou but his grasp was tight. She looked up towards Sango and Miroku who were standing behind InuYasha looking rather pale. She rolled her eyes and looked back only to find herself caught in his molten glare. She swallowed hard once and nodded slowly, "Fine…whatever you say. I'm sorry I give a damn."

InuYasha sneered then let go of her arm… sure that if he had held on for a moment longer, he would never be able to dislodge Tokijyn from how far up his ass Sesshoumaru would shove it. He grunted as the girl sat down across from him, glaring daggers in his direction. She matched his disgruntled sneer and rolled her eyes to look towards the chalkboard.

Miroku took the moment after Rin was freed to plop into the seat in front of InuYasha… the seat that Kagome always sat in. He turned to rest his left hand on InuYasha's desk and met the boy's gaze. "Are you okay?"

InuYasha blinked once… then again. That wasn't a question he expected them to ask. Honestly, he expected war… he expected the verbal mudslinging event of the year, but Miroku simply wanted to know if he was well. If he had been the least bit sentimental, the thought would have made him cry. Instead, he rolled his eyes and yawned, "Fucking tired as shit but I'm fine… thanks, I think… for caring?" he raised an eyebrow and yawned again. "I got in at fucking four thirty in the damned morning. Tired as hell… and I want to take a shower." He blinked once and turned his eyes to Sango, who had her hands tightly clenched next to her sides and was chanting very quietly over and over again 'I will not kill him' just loud enough for his demon ears to pick up. He fought down the urge to flip her off and instead snapped his head back around, finally realizing what… or who… was missing. He nearly jumped out of his seat, his hands slamming down on the wood as his eyes bore into Miroku's, "Where the hell is Kagome?"

Out of the sudden dead silence of the classroom, from a seat behind him he heard a muttered, "Took you long enough."

Rin rolled her eyes and reached out to touch InuYasha's shoulder, "Calm down, InuYasha. She's okay…"

InuYasha snapped his head to his left to glare at Rin, "Then where the fuck is she?"

Miroku coughed once and nodded slowly towards Rin, "What Rin is trying to say is that she is okay…but she's sick."

InuYasha snapped his head back towards Miroku and sat back in his seat, suddenly ever so dizzy. "Fucking A, what do you mean sick?"

Sango leaned forward and barked back, "Sick… something that happens to someone when they are worn down… let's say from continuously crying… or being distraught… or feeling abandoned. Take your choice, Asshole."

InuYasha closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten before turning back around to face Sango, "Look, Wench… I said it once, I won't say it again. I fucking had things I needed to take care of."

Sango sneered, "Kagome should come first… I see what's important to you though… don't worry."

InuYasha never wanted to hit a girl so bad in his life. Instead he stood up abruptly, shoving his chair back and picking up his book bag. "Is she home?"

Rin nodded, her eyes wide with shock, "Where are you going?"

InuYasha blinked and shoved his coat on over his sweatshirt, "Where the fuck do you think I'm going? I'm gonna go make things right."

Sango rolled her eyes and huffed, "It's about damn time…"

"…For you to shut your mouth. God, Wench… just can it for once, please! Your rambling is giving me a fucking migraine. I know I fucked up but it ain't to you I gotta apologize to so keep out of it! You're as bad as that Eri chick!"

Mr. Hirosheri looked up from his teacher's addition of the Norton Anthologies and glowered at the hanyou who was walking with the intent to leave the room. "Mr. Tashio, are you seriously considering leaving my class on the first time that you have so honorably graced us with your presence in over a month? Do you really think it wise to walk out of your class?"

InuYasha flipped the man off with a sideways smirk before rolling his eyes and slamming through the door. He didn't give a damn what the teachers said… what the others said. He had to see Kagome and damnit, not hell or high water was going to stand in his way. Adjusting his backpack, he reached his bike in record time and kicked the machine into gear. Granted Kagome only lived a few blocks away, but he wanted to get there fast and his legs were still an hour behind him in sleep. He pushed the helmet over his head and took off again, with serious intent as the only means of him being able to move. It only seemed like seconds before he was in front of the Higurashi shrine. He parked the bike on the sidewalk and shoved the helmet under his arm. He walked up the steps, his eyes falling to the driveway as he made his way up. 'Her mom's Aztec is gone… maybe Mrs. Higurashi isn't home. If Kagome told her mom I kind of disappeared…then her mom is gonna be pissed. Damn. I really don't want to deal with more bitches today!' He reached the top of the shrine and walked around back, avoiding any major windows to the family room and kitchen. He sniffed the air, trying to find some type of track of her mother's scent being around the house. After a moment, he sighed and dropped his book bag to the ground, grimacing at the rain clouds that still lingered in the sky. He growled and shoved the bag under the overhang of the back porch before leaping into a tree right outside of Kagome's window and settling onto the tiled roof. 'She's going to fucking kill me… she really is. I'm dead.' He sighed as a drop of water fell onto his nose. 'Great… more bullshit.' He shook his head and pressed his face up against the glass window of her room. From the look of the large lump in her bed, she was sleeping. He prayed that she was stupid enough to leave her window open with threats from Naraku's clan still lingering about yet smiled as he found that she did. 'Well, at least I won't need to go through the front door.' Pushing the pane up, he slid into the room and closed it behind him. Not two seconds into the room, the stench of sickness hit him like a truck. Kagome was sick… real sick. He frowned as he fought the urge to bring a hand to his nose, his eyes widening in alarm. 'What the hell… why isn't she in a hospital?' To him, it smelt like death… but he knew it wasn't that sever. 'Yet… it can always get worse.' He couldn't help lowering his ears to his head at the thought as his eyes widened yet again. 'I won't lose her like I did mom…not again, not like that. she doesn't have the stench of death on her…she doesn't.' yet no matter what InuYasha thought, he kept seeing his mother lying on the small cot they had salvaged, her eyes aimed towards the sky; void, empty…dead. He blinked away the scalding image and clung onto reality. 'This is Kagome, and she's simply sick…just a cold. She'll be fine…she won't die.' He kicked off his boots and took off his coat and hoodie. Without a second thought, he climbed onto the bed and crawled two feet towards Kagome's side, who had shifted in her sleep to face the window. InuYasha hovered over her on his hands and knees while trying to see through the mess of black hair that cluttered her face. With a scowl, he shifted his weight off his right hand. He gently let his fingers run though her locks before gently pushing the hair behind her ear. A small yelp escaped his lips and he jerked backwards as his eyes connected with hers. He just about flipped himself backwards, landing on his ass on the opposite side of her bed. "Damn, Kagome…scare me to death why don't you." he smiled and shook his head before rising to sit on his heels. Only then did the grin slide from his face as he met her gaze once again. Her lively brown eyes were glassy and she looked as if she was prying them open, yet was not staring at him. She was looking through him, he was sure of it. She didn't see him at all. 'Is she really that sick? Is she dreaming with her eyes open? Is she hallucinating?' His lips falling to a deep frown he lowered himself to his ass to sit beside of her. "Kagome?" her lips moved but no words were produced. With a deep sigh, he shook his head and bent down to rest his lips on her forehead. He jerked back immediately and quickly covered her forehead with his hand. "Holy shit kid, you're burning up!" her lips moved again and she slowly closed her eyes, letting off a small groan that sounded pained. InuYasha lowered his ears to his head and quickly wrapped one arm under her shoulders and the other under her legs. He pulled her from her huddled position and placed her onto his chest, sliding down in the bed to lie with her on him. Her entire body was clammy, covered in a heavy sweat. InuYasha shook his head and shrugged off his wife-beater while holding her up with one arm. 'This can't be good. Shit, she is burning up!' he brought his lips to the top of her head while cradling her in his arms, "baby…can you hear me? Kagome?"

All Kagome knew was that at some point over the night, her room had turned into a sauna. She had tried to kick her blankets off sometime when the red eyes of her clock had beamed 6am but her body wouldn't comply. She had nearly panicked when she found herself unable to move much without some discomfort that quickly turned into pain within moments. Her mother, kami bless her ESP senses, came through the door at that moment with a glass of water and some Tylenol. She helped Kagome take the pills and took her temperature. The woman had then proceeded to tell Kagome that she had a fever, a bad one, and would have to stay in bed for the day. She told Kagome to keep on her covers so she could sweat off the fever and not to get out of bed for to long. Kagome had lost her somewhere along the path, her ears droning out her mothers banter to focus on the overpowering sound of her blood circulating through her veins. Shortly after that darkness had once again consumed her.

When she woke up for the third time that day she didn't feel any better…or worse. She felt hot, like she was burning in hell, and the pain was still there. Her body screamed at her for water yet she couldn't meet its demand. 'Did I even sleep or was I unconscious? Where's mom?' she hardly could string her thoughts together let alone reach for the glass of cold water laying feet from her bed. That was when she heard the creaking of wood and the scratching of glass. It was like nails across a chalkboard to her. She managed to turn herself over before her eyes blacked out the scene before her. She was dizzy and felt like the room was spinning. Her vision was shades of gray and black with bright white dots of blinding light. At that point even breathing was painful. She wasn't sure if her eyes were open or not but she wasn't getting anything. She knew she was in trouble…that the fever was out of control. She tried to call to the noise, praying it wasn't someone sent to kill her. But then again, she was sure if she didn't get something to drink, she would die of dehydration and save the assassin their time. She felt her bed fold in added weight and she fought to retrieve her vision. The hell she was just going to lie there and let someone hurt her…she could at least see their face before anything. Her vision blurred again, and a halo effect was created about a black figure. Soon the figure began to clear and she could just about make out two amber eyes and a set of furry ears perched on top of a mane of silvery white beautiful hair. To her, it was the angel Gabrielle sent to save her from this pain…but she wasn't far from the truth. She felt herself moving, words being whispered above her that she couldn't understand. But then arms snaked around her body and pulled her against a rock solid chest. She sighed as she dropped her head onto the shoulder she knew so well…yet she didn't know why. She blinked again as her mind sought recognition, and before her brain could register the thought she heard a name whisper from her lips. "Inu?"

InuYasha pushed her hair behind her ears, a deep frown etched across his face. The fact that she had said his name without a string of curses was a good sign…the bad part was that he was pretty sure she was incapable of attaching such curses. He studied her glazed look before reaching to his right to retrieve the glass of water. He brought the cup to her lips and let her take a small sip, that she all to eagerly grasped the chance for. He held the glass steady as she drank greedily before letting her head fall back to his chest. "Careful babe, I don't need you to drown yourself in this stuff. Take it easy. I'm here…everything will be okay, I promise. I'm sorry baby…I'm so sorry, I should have been here for you through this." InuYasha frowned and put back the nearly empty cup and pulled the covers over the two. He wasn't sure if she could hear him or understand his words but when he spoke to her, her body seemed to relax and that was enough for him. 'We'll deal with our problems when she is feeling better. She needs to get this fever down…if she doesn't in the next hour; I'm taking her to the hospital. Where the fuck is her mother? How could she leave Kagome alone when she is this sick?' he placed his lips to her forehead before smiling slightly. She was already asleep again. He let his fingers run through her hair while he looked over her disposition. Her mother must have went to work…he remembered something about Kagome telling him that her mother was starting a desk job with her company. He looked her over before letting his frown turn into a scowl. She was still dressed in jeans and a tee shirt that smelt a day old. 'Did her mother really just let Kagome collapse in bed and not bother to help her with anything?'

InuYasha shook his head, knowing that Kagome would hurt him later for it, as he unbuttoned her jeans with one claw and very skillfully worked them off of her body by pulling at the bottom of the pants with his feet. 'She will be more comfortable without them.' he sighed again after kicking the material away. She groaned once and tried to move away from him and he only tightened his grip around the small of her back. "It's okay baby…it's only me. I don't know where you have sweatpants but you'll be more comfortable without those. Trust me, sweetie. I'm not going to do anything…no one is going to hurt you. Just relax baby…just get some sleep." A faint trace scent of blood hit his nose and for the briefest of moments, he paniced. Only when he realized that it was a normal function of the female body did he relax with a small scowl. 'Well…at least she knows she wasn't pregnant. Good that she got it out of the way without me here, also.' He made a face and rolled his eyes. 'Maybe _that_ will calm her mother's nerves about us for now. At least gives me room to talk to both of them about…that…' he kissed her forehead again and smiled, hearing her sigh contently in her sleep. 'Maybe we can work this out without her getting angry. After all, I'm here now. It is what matters.'

Another voice inside of his head, a much gruffer and deeper voice barked back, I '_keep up that pointless thinking, and you might be able to qualify for an ignorant award. She is going to rip our balls off, you know that!' /I _

InuYasha rolled his eyes at his Youkai blood. It rarely spoke to him…mostly he only heard from it when he was stoned…or completely fucked up…and those instances he always assumed he was just tripping. The voice was always yelling at him…calling him a baka. Only after meeting Kagome did he realize it was a deeper part of him…a deeper segment of his brain that was the more logical and yet demanding part of him. it was the silent aggressor in him that spoke logic. InuYasha looked down at Kagome and kissed her forehead again. 'I ain't gonna hurt her again. I love her too much. She'll understand when I show her everything.'

I '_you ain't gonna show her shit, you know you won't. You'll give her the ring and keep the rest a secret. God forbid you let her deeper into your life where you can't control what she learns.' /I _

'Shut up! She knows me…she loves me for who I am. What my mother has to say won't chase her away.' InuYasha unconsciously tightened his grip on Kagome.

I '_Does she really know you? Does she know everything about your past? Does she know what you love…what you fear?' /I _

InuYasha's eyes darkened and he made an attempt to swat at the invisible foe, 'shut up you, or I'll…I'll…get Kagome to purify the hell out of you!'

There was a demonic chuckle that InuYasha was sure just about echoed about the small room. I _'She wouldn't…and that would only hurt you!' /I _

InuYasha blinked away the voice, trapping in the back of his mind as he stared down at Kagome. "You know what I love…and what I fear, don't you? I love you…and I fear losing you. You're my life Kagome…you're everything to me."

_ I 'Now tell her that when she's awake and we'll be going somewhere!' /I _

InuYasha growled as he shut his eyes. 'Shut up, you, or I'll stab you with a q-tip!'

The voice was quiet for a moment before growling and dissipating into his mind. InuYasha sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. 'Maybe…while she's sleeping…I can get in a catnap. At least be a little bit more prepared for hell when it breaks loose.' InuYasha didn't plan on falling asleep for as long as Kagome slept…but he did.

-I know it's a bit rushed but I wanted to post before I left for the weekend. I'll fix it when I get back and who knows…maybe I'll have a new chapter with me.  and I didn't forget about the doctor…I'm getting there, don't worry. had to deal with Kag and Inu though, can't forget my favorite couple!


	59. Rationalization

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 59 Rationalization

acidic content warning.

Also, I wanted to drop a big thank you to anime fan for my nomination in the InuYasha fanguild 1st quarter 2005 for the award of best drama. It really means a lot to me, honest. Anyone who is a member of this yahoo group, I just want to thank you for your support. 

Rin sat in silence next to Sango, watching the other gym kids kick around the soccer ball in a rather vicious game, waiting for the coach to switch one of them in. Though she really didn't see that happening any time soon, being that as a combined team Sango and her had already taken six players out of the game and had sent three of those six to the nurse with various injuries. Their coach had shouted something the game not being a 'contact' sport in gym class, but that hadn't stopped their warpath until the coach physically took them out of the game and placed them on the bench. Rin had to admit though; the therapy of kicking ass in soccer was well worth it for her psyche. She flashed a smile to the girl next to her then tucked her knees underneath her and rested her head on Sango's shoulder. She was tired; she had waited up for four hours the previous night after walking out on Sesshoumaru to see if he would join her in bed. When he failed to make an appearance, she had cried herself to sleep. What was she to think? He was drinking…something he rarely did. She worried, and was still worried that he had drank because of her…because of the problems she was facing. Yet she knew in her heart that wasn't the reason, he wouldn't waste himself on those thoughts. He had been so strong for her thus far, why would he crumble when she wasn't there? That answer was obvious to that other voice in her head, the voice of reason that to often out weighed her voice of passion. 'He needs to be your strength because you're too weak to do it on your own. You lean on him for everything…so naturally when you are not there he would break down. How much weight can he carry before he sinks? Think about that.' the other voice in her head, the voice that she tried to listen to more then the other simply answered, 'he wouldn't do that. Something is wrong but he doesn't want to burden you with it.' Rin wasn't sure which voice was better to listen to; both alluded to the simple fact that Sesshoumaru was keeping something from her. That thought had kept her awake that night. She wasn't sure where he slept that night but it was not in his bed. She had faded into a light sleep somewhere around three AM. Instead she tried to push the thought away that something was wrong, if she dwelled on that she was sure that it would give her another panic attack, and that was something neither of them needed. Sesshoumaru had seemed rather normal in the morning, besides for the obvious hangover that caused his eyes to be blood shot and his temper to be short. He hadn't acted very different on the drive to school; he still wrapped his arm around her shoulders in the car, holding her close to him and still kissed her outside of her English class, vowing to walk her to each class that day. It was different without him there with her but for the first time in school in a long time, she felt at ease. She hadn't any problems yet…but she could feel her energy draining. She had taken both of her medications after stopping for coffee on the way to school and was beginning to feel the effects. She tried to place her mind in other places, focusing more on the incident in English. With a silent sigh, she appealed to Sango next to her. "How do you think Kagome is taking InuYasha's sudden appearance? Do you think she's killed him yet?"

Sango laughed loudly and shrugged her shoulders, tossing her black hair over her right one, away from Rin's face. "Maybe…we'll know after school. I want to stop by there just to see what happened. If Kagome didn't kill him…I'm sure then that mama did. You saw how furious she was that he had just vanished." Sango frowned, keeping her two cents out of the conversation. She was still furious herself with the hanyou. She was disgusted that he could be so ignorant to his girlfriend's feelings and just disappear. She hated to admit it, especially about her best friend, but Kagome was to dependant on InuYasha for her own good. Kagome and InuYasha were nearly attached at the hip and the way that InuYasha treated her…in Sango's eyes, he seemed to find Kagome more of a sex toy then a girlfriend. Much like Rin though, Sango had enemies of her thought logic inside of her head. She didn't want to give into the other voices, the voices that screamed at her for thinking such things of her best friend…for mocking her best friend. Another voice, a much more sinister one, demanded for her to look in a mirror and say that about Kagome. Sango knew…she knew that she was just as connected with Miroku as InuYasha and Kagome were. She knew that her and Miroku probably messed around more then Kagome and InuYasha could dream of, but the difference was Miroku loved her. '_So you're saying that InuYasha doesn't love Kagome? How do you know that? How do you even know that Miroku loves you, that he isn't just using you like you suppose that InuYasha is using Kagome?' _Sango hated that voice. The argument was always the same; Miroku would never hurt her like that; he would never disappear…or publicly humiliate her sexually. Sango always cringed at the answers. '_Maybe…maybe InuYasha just is a baka with bad decisions and loves Kagome just as much as I do Miroku. Maybe…_' Sango rolled her eyes, 'and maybe one day I'll grown wings and fly to the moon.' She rolled her eyes again and sighed.

Rin shrugged, her eyes never wandering from the field. "Well…I'm sure that has to do with Ryen. You know…that he just vanished on Mrs. Higurashi after breaking it off. I'm sure that she was just worried for Kagome, that's all. I don't think InuYasha would ever go back into drugs and leave her like that though…I just can't see it."

Sango eyed the girl for a long moment before carefully asking, "Rin…you're not really about to forgive Inu for vanishing, are you?"

Rin looked at her wrist where InuYasha had grabbed her back in English and frowned. A small bruise had formed on her frail skin…skin that once took a lot to be marred. She was sure it had to do with the tranquilizers she was on…something about thinning blood. Sesshoumaru was going to throw a fit…and probably put InuYasha through the wall when he saw. "I don't know, Sango. I mean…yeah, I'm upset with him but I mean…it's not really our place to decide what he can and can't do. I mean, yeah, I worry about Kagome, but if he…"

Sango shook Rin's head off her shoulder and stood swiftly. She panicked…she could not be the only one against InuYasha and Kagome's relationship…that would make her the bad guy, and she was not ready for that title. 'Can't Rin see how horrible he treats her? Doesn't she see it?' Turning, she held out a finger towards the younger girl, "you cannot recant what you said! He was a jerk for leaving! He can't be trusted!" She crossed her arms angrily and looked to the side, while sticking out her chin. 'It's the truth…he can't be.' that damn voice just had to bite back, '_just like you can't trust Miroku. Face it, Sango…you're just overly protective of Kagome and don't want to see her hurt. Or…or you just don't want her to be happier then you. Does this have to do with jealousy? Does this have to do with the fact that Kagome and InuYasha and Sesshoumaru and Rin can openly display their emotions for each other while you still try to hide the fact that you're in love with Miroku? Does this have to do with the fact that you're afraid to admit it because if you do you think he'll disappear?' _Sango frowned and looked to the ground. She knew the others were well aware of her feelings for the Houshi…that she was in love with him. Admitting it though, had been the problem. She had never been able to rightfully word that she loved him. The others had to know that they were…intimate…but how much more did they know? _ 'are you just afraid that if you admit you love him that you're on the same level then as Rin and Kagome? Are you afraid to say you trust a man? Is that why you are so hard on Kagome and InuYasha, because she trusts him with her life?' _Sango made a face, 'I guess I really am my worst enemy. Damn…'

Rin chewed on her bottom lip before reaching out and taking Sango's outstretched hand in hers. "Look…Sango, you need to let go of your vindictive side towards InuYasha. I know that we got off on a bad foot with him, but…the more I think about it…the more I realize that I trust him. I don't like it…and I think he's an idiot at points, but he has always meant the best when it comes to Kagome. We can either one, back Kagome as good friends should or two, fight her with her choice, make it more stressful for her and really piss her off and possibly ruin our friendship."

Sango narrowed her eyes and spat back, "you say that he's always meant the best for her…that's bullshit! He would never of felt her up in science if he had…he wouldn't force her into stressful sexually explicit encounters in front of other people. He manipulates her to do what he wants, when he wants, and hell will freeze over if he doesn't get it. And watch out if someone points out one of his flaws…because then it is our problem and we are horrible people for seeing it that way."

Rin pouted and looked to the ground, shaking her head slowly. "I'm sorry you see it that way, Sango. I know that he's pigheaded…and I know I give him more of a hard time then anyone else…but I know where to draw the line. I could see it in his eyes that something important had to be done…"

Sango shook her head and pulled her hand away from Rin's grasp. "Bullshit! Stop lying for him Rin! he might have had something important to do but you don't just disappear! You don't do it! I'll put all the money I own on the fact that he was probably smoking up with those two jackasses he hangs out with?"

Rin scowled and met Sango's glower. "I really don't think he was."

Sango shrugged and rolled her eyes, "whatever. I don't trust him…if you want to fall into his trap, go for it. He's manipulative, rude, arrogant and an asshole."

Rin stared at Sango for a moment before leaning closer and retorting, hardly above a whisper, "and you're acting like some third grade schoolgirl that wants to put a label on everyone. Normally those who label do it for reasons…like…they have a crush on the person." She gave Sango a flirtatious grin and batted her eyes twice, "why, dear Sango, do you have a crush on our resident hanyou?" Rin grinned, her reverse psychology working wonders on the horror stricken girl in front of her, 'maybe now she'll get the hell off her high horse when she can admit it.' she simply waited to hear what she already knew.

Sango gawked at Rin until her eyes just about fell out of her head, "are you fucking kidding me? Rin…not in a thousand years! Not even then…not ever! No!"

Rin smiled wickedly and kicked at Sango's shin playfully, "why, I do believe you do. Oh Sango…what would Miroku say?" she clicked her tongue to the top of her mouth and blinked through her long lashes. "Sango…that's just wrong. You cannot be in love with…."

Sango smashed her hand over Rin's mouth with a promise of death written across her face. "Shut your trap, Rin! I am in love Miroku…I always…" Sango paused and blanched, letting her hand slide from Rin's mouth. '_And there you go…you said it. Was that so hard? Maybe now you'll leave poor InuYasha and Kagome alone.'_

Rin jumped to her feet and pinned Sango with a triumphant smirk. Jumping around in small circles, she pointed at the girl while yelling, "I got you! I so got you! You love him! You're in love with Miroku! That's great! Oh…that was so good! I don't believe that is all it took for you to admit that! We've been waiting to see how long it would take for you to say it…I'm just upset Kagome wasn't here to hear it!"

Sango quickly went from pale white to a dark crimson as she kicked at the grass of the field, "well…don't announce it to the world!"

Rin paused from her happy dance to blow a raspberry at Sango, "hah, I knew it! Kagome said you wouldn't fall for that letch but I knew it from the beginning! We were waiting to see how long it would take you to get off your pedestal. See Sango…love isn't that hard of a thing to have for someone! And yes…I _will_ tell the whole world…and then more! I shall broadcast it across the universe!" she grinned evilly at Sango and then narrowed her eyes, "so if you don't want that fate, then fess up. What have you two been doing behind closed doors? The Houshi already lives with you…what more are you sharing?" she waggled her eyebrows at Sango and clicked her teeth, "cause I already know, I just want to hear it from your mouth."

Sango caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she slid down to sit on the bench once more. "We…that is…we're…well…you know."

Rin licked her lips and sat down next to her friend. 'Maybe if she realizes that she is more like us then she wants to admit, she'll leave Kagome and InuYasha alone. Maybe…just maybe…she'll accept them easier if she realizes that it is okay to love and admit it. or if she just gets that stick _out_ of her ass….' She sighed and pointed a finger at the girl, "I told you…I want to hear it from you! Are you getting it on like rabbits…or more to be said, like Inu and Kagome or…have you two not reached that level of…activity…?"

Sango sighed and put her face into her hands, trying to wave off the heat flash that engulfed her body. "I don't want to discuss our sex lives, Rin…no offense!"  
Rin leaned closer, a near lecherous smile on her face, "so you do have a sex life, then!" it was just to fun to antagonize the girl for information she already knew. Call it retribution for Kagome…and for her sense of humor. Sango just needed to see that it was okay…and maybe talking about it would do it. that made sense to Rin.

Sango nearly screamed. With a few deep breaths, she composed herself enough to roughly retort, "How bout we talk about your sex life Rin…just how is the great fluffy-sama in bed?"

Rin blinked once then laughed callously, "I don't have a sex life…he won't let me have one…so I live vicariously through you two, so spill…give me juicy details!"

Sango blinked and sighed deeply. '_Well, you're cornered now! Might as well live it up_!' damn she hated that voice. "We're…involved."

Rin sighed and held out her hand palm up towards Sango, beckoning for more, "come on; Shakespeare was involved with is work, Kagome was involved with Hojo…there is nothing behind the word involved, it just means that you're with something, whether being friends or simple stuff. I want details, damnit…_details_!"

Sango blinked twice at Rin and shook her head slowly, "I never thought these words would come out of my mouth but InuYasha was right…you really are acting like Eri!"

Rin flipped her off, "come on, damnit! We have twenty more minutes and I swear I don't want to but I will turn this into a game of twenty questions!"

Sango huffed out, "fine. We've had sex…happy? That's it…no more!"

Rin rolled her eyes and scoffed rather loudly, "well that sucked more then a hoe on spring break. You're details are horrible…you suck at this!"

Sango opened her mouth to retort then began to laugh, "sucked more then a hoe on spring break?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically, "yup…and you know how Kikyo can be!"

The said girl, not more then ten feet away playing goalie on the field turned to glower at the lewd and rude comment from the smaller girl and nearly growled. In that exact moment, Yuka took the opening to kick the ball hitting Kikyo directly in her right temple. Kikyo flew back a step from the impact, landing on her ass holding her head.

Sango's eyes widened as she nearly keeled over laughing. The entire field had paused to watch the fallen princess force herself to her feet, wiping herself off while trying to hold onto some dignity. She stuck her nose in the air and turned tale to the field and ran towards the school gym not daring to look back over her shoulder.

Rin watched Kikyo run with a small smile on her face. She looked back to Sango, who was supporting herself on the bench that she had fallen off of in her fit of laughter then turned to look at Yuka, who was still smirking like a fool. Rin sighed and shook her head, deciding to play good guy for once and followed behind Kikyo towards the school. She followed Kikyo into the locker room, judging by the echoing of the doors that that was where she was heading. Rin paused at the bathroom part of the locker room where she found Kikyo, who was inspecting the rapidly bruising area on the right of her face. Rin scowled and leaned against the doorframe to the room. She hated Kikyo, honestly…because of everything that had happened. But Kikyo was a victim too; she had to keep reminding herself. Kikyo had been another survivor of Naraku's sick game. She understood what it was like…what that bastard could do. The difference was that Kikyo willingly endured Naraku's treatment for the rewards…the few that he threw to her. Did that make her a whore or a smart girl? Rin was never quite sure. "Are you okay?"

Kikyo flinched at the voice then frowned deeper, "are you fucking happy? Damnit…if you hadn't opened that damn trap of yours, I'd be fine!"

Rin paused, her eyes narrowing slightly as she crossed her arms slowly. "Are you talking about me on the field with the comment or me getting Naraku thrown into jail?"

Kikyo paused as well, seemingly to rethink her words then smirked, "both, bitch."

Rin shook her head and pushed off the doorframe and took a few steps towards Kikyo, "you can't seriously be upset that _he_ is behind bars. He raped you as much as he did me, Kikyo…how could you be upset of him not being here? Tell me you're not serious!"

Kikyo laughed callously and turned to face Rin. "You bet your ass I'm pissed off about it!"

Rin stared in shock for a moment at the girl before snapping her mouth shut and huffing, "that's right…I'm sorry. I completely forgot that he paid for everything you could ever have wanted. All you had to do was swallow…and let him fuck you like a hole in the wall. Cause that is what you were to him, I do hope you realize that."

Kikyo slammed her hands into the sink and growled at the girl's reflection through the mirror, "you were not the only victim Rin! You think you're so fucking special because you were the one to bring him down. You weren't anything to him…the things he did to you...you think it meant anything to him? You call me a hole in the wall? Think again dear. He enjoyed our sessions while he just fucked you for a conquest…for the hell of it. Think about who is really nothing before throwing those insults around."

Rin licked her lips and sneered, her temper beginning to boil, and the sudden impulsive want for blood began to fester in her soul. It was blackening her heart but at the present moment, she didn't care. "I'm sorry that I didn't take it with my legs spread, Kikyo! You know, I was going to offer to talk to you about it…to see if you wanted to talk about it. I know that you didn't want his advances but decided to go another route then me about them. I can't say I respect your decision to actually be willing to sleep with that bastard but I was going to offer…"

Kikyo turned off the sinks faucet and turned to face Rin. "Save your offers for someone who needs them. I don't need to be lectured from a girl who is just as guilty as I am. I slept with Naraku for protection and for a place to stay and access to money. Yeah…I took his shit and yes, he ruined parts of my life…but I'm not letting that ruin me. You…you're sleeping with Sesshoumaru for the same reasons, and yet I'm the whore. I don't get it."

Rin's eyes widened as she took a step towards Kikyo, "Sesshoumaru and…" Rin grimaced and ground out, "…Naraku…are nothing alike! Nothing at all!"

Kikyo scoffed and pushed past Rin. "You're right…Naraku was handsome."

Rin had never been more inclined to jump onto someone back and claw their throat out as she was at that point. She dug her nails into her palm to keep herself centered and bit back, "fuck you. Sesshoumaru is so much more then Naraku could ever be. Naraku was a monster…a vile creature that deserves death. You know, Kikyo, I don't get you. One minute you want people to pity you because Naraku fucked you…willingly…and then the next minute you're standing up for the bastard. I think you need your story straight. Maybe you should go see a shrink!"

Kikyo turned at the exit of the gym to glower at Rin. "I hear that's what your doing. How is that going, by the way, any revelations yet? Have you seen the light? Have you realized that you were just about begging Naraku to fuck you?"

Rin was in front of her in a minute, her hands balled into fists, shaking her head slowly, disgust registering in her eyes along with a blue flame of hatred. "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Kikyo leaned forward and smiled wickedly, "all the times you fought him…that you tried to get him to leave you alone…it was all in vain. And you knew…you knew that if you fought him he would be pissed and would fuck you up worse then he normally did. Yet you always fought. You just wanted him to fuck you, you little whore. Now you just don't want to seem like you are anything like me…you don't want them to know you enjoyed it. You don't want to seem like a whore, so you made up some bullshit lie about it being rape." She took a step closer to Rin so that she was just about breathing down her throat, "news flash, bitch…you're just like me. You're a whore, a slut…a fuck toy. You just want Sesshoumaru to think that you didn't beg Naraku to fuck you like the bitch you are! You disgust…"

Rin's fist connected with Kikyo's jaw, bellowing the echo of her bones cracking through the empty gym locker room. Not even truly aware of what she was doing, Rin let the burning feeling in her heart take over. She tackled Kikyo out the gym door by her waist; send the two sprawling into the hallway. It was only a millisecond before Rin was straddling Kikyo's stomach, bludgeoning her with a barrage of punches. She had felt blood splash her face…her shirt…her clothes, but she kept hitting the girl. 'How dare she? That bitch! She'll learn what pain is!'

Two sets of arms draped themselves around Rin's arms and waist, pulling her away from her bloody target. She fought them, tooth and nail, like a primal animal trying to get back to it's kill. She felt cornered…contained. If someone else had stepped in front of her, she probably would have taken him or her down as well. That happened to be Miroku's mistake. Having successfully pulled her off of Kikyo by her waist, he left her in Sango's arms to try to calm her down. The minute he walked a step closer to the front of her, Rin lashed out with her foot, catching him in the stomach with her right foot and following up with a hard kick to his groin with her left. Miroku's eyes widened as he let out a high-pitched groan and fell over into a fetal position and slowly rocked back and forth. Sango gasped and let go of Rin's shoulders, regretting it almost instantly.

A small crowd had formed to watch the event and Rin tore through them. Within a second, she grabbed Kikyo by her hair, who had just stood up, blood still dripping down her head from where Rin had cut her forehead open with her knuckles, and yanked her backwards towards her. She slammed Kikyo backwards into the floor and dug her nails into the girl's shoulder, as she lifted her fist to pound her once again. "Say it again, whore! Say I'm just like you again and I'll end you!"

Kikyo forced her eyes open to glower at Rin. She spit a wad of blood at the girl and bit back, "I'm wrong…you're more like Naraku."

Shades of death seemed to pass over Rin's face as her fist connected squarely with Kikyo's nose. She felt the bone shatter under the impact but she didn't stop. She raised her fist to strike again when a set of arms wrapped around her, instantly dragging her back roughly. A set of teeth grazed the back of her neck and instantly Rin let her head drop to her chest, showing absolute submission. She didn't need to see a face, she knew instantly who it was.

Sesshoumaru had reached Rin right as she had nearly driven the human's nasal bones into her brain. Before she got a second chance to kill the wench, Sesshoumaru was on her. Pulling her back by her arms, he lowered his mouth to her neck and bit into the skin lightly yet hard enough to make his point. It was the ultimate demand of a mate, submission. He didn't really question whether or not Rin would give in…it was expected, and she did not disappoint.

To Rin, it was as if Sesshoumaru had sucked out all of her anger as he held her by her arms, his teeth so dangerously close to her jugular. She bit back a sob as she relaxed against his chest, waiting for him to give her the okay to move. As soon as he lifted his head from her, Rin turned around and plastered herself into Sesshoumaru's chest sobbing.

Miroku forced himself to his feet, holding onto the wall for support. He had never felt such intense pain before in his life. he felt an arm wrap under his and he threw a thankful look towards Sango. Silently, they helplessly watched Rin begin to cry anew into Sesshoumaru's chest and could only blindly grasp at what had transpired while they were outside. Sango had decided to follow Rin inside when she didn't come back immediately. Slowly, they switched their attention to Kikyo. Two of the coaches had picked her up and were taking her to the nurse to get her patched up. They mentioned calling an ambulance. Miroku sighed as the crowd began to disperse and two security guards, Kaede and two coaches pulled Sesshoumaru and Rin off towards the main office. Sango sighed, watching everyone go separate ways and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder, "Rin's gonna get suspended."

Miroku nodded slowly, his eyes still filled with unshed tears from the painful blow. "Damn…she can kick fucking hard as hell."

Sango shrugged and planted a gentle kiss on Miroku's cheek. "You'll be okay…just walk it off."

Miroku simply raised an eyebrow to Sango. Shaking his head, he began to limp towards the gymnasium itself. "Rin…really…kicked her ass, didn't she?"

Sango bit her lips. After a moment, she let out one chocked laugh, "man…that was good." She stifled a grin as she tried to hold a serious connotation about her face.

Miroku looked over Sango before nodding slowly, "Kikyo got her ass handed to her. To bad that is gonna cost Rin some serious out of school suspension time…or detention time if they decide to go easy on her."

Sango shrugged and kissed Miroku's cheek again, "I'm glad she stood up to Kikyo's bullshit. I can guarantee that Kikyo antagonized Rin into that. Bitch…she got what was coming to her."

Miroku smiled and nodded. "Indeed." He shook his head again, praying for the blinding pain to stop pulsating from his groin. "I'll be okay. Why don't you get changed and I'll walk with you to science?"

Sango nodded then hesitated. "Uhh…Miroku?"

Miroku looked at Sango for a moment, his hand still in hers. He blinked; reading the uncertainty on her face then frowned. He brought his left hand to her cheek and stroked her gently, "what's the mater, love?"

Sango blushed crimson and looked to the gym floor, her face loosing color every minute he stared at her. "Well…I told Rin…that…well…"

Miroku tilted his head and gently touched Sango's shoulder. "What did you tell Rin?"

Sango sighed and ran a hand through her loose black hair. 'Why is this so hard to admit?' she sighed again and looked up into Miroku's purple eyes. "I admitted to Rin that I'm in love with you."

Miroku paused; his eyebrows creased and pouted, "You mean you never told them before this?"

Sango sighed again and chewed on her bottom lip, once again unable to meet his piercing gaze. "Well…not really…"

Miroku shifted on his feet, suddenly finding himself uncomfortable with the topic of discussion. It was one he wasn't fond of; dejection…public embarrassment for being with someone. 'I thought she was happy with me…why would she wait so long to tell them that we're…that we've…" He sighed tightly and waged, "Why didn't you tell them?"

Sango shrugged and looked to her feet. "Well…honestly…I don't know. I just…well…that is…I never thought…I just didn't. Can we go with that for now?"

Miroku paused, not liking her answers much at all, and his frown deepened. "I will leave it be, Sango my love, if that is what you want. I am interested, though, as to why it has been a big deal for you to admit such knowledge." He paused as his heart skipped a sorrowful beat, "you aren't…ashamed…of us…of me… are you?"

Sango's eyes widened and she grabbed Miroku's hand, "no…not at all. It's just…I feel like a hypocrite. I…I've been really tough on Kagome because of how much she put into her and InuYasha and well…I don't want them to look at me with the same views I had of them."

Miroku blinked and clenched his jaw, not liking where the conversation was going. "Sango, my sweet, what views did you hold of your _friends_?"

Sango shrugged, tears welling in her eyes. But Miroku didn't pull her into a comforting embrace or hush her. He merely stared at her. "i…god I feel like a bitch. I've done nothing but yell at Kagome for getting so close to InuYasha and the same around. I've tried to warn InuYasha away from Kagome. I don't know why…but I just felt like …I don't know…that she's to good for him. And I didn't want them to think…because I love you…and I know we are supposed to be together…but I didn't want them to be able to say…"

Miroku put his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to meet his gaze. He seemed angry but the loving taint of her was still ever present. "Sango, you need to understand something. You will never think someone is good enough for your friends. You will always want your friends to have the best I understand this. What upsets me though, is that you didn't support your friend's decisions. Kagome and Rin both need your support and yet you mock their decisions. That's not good Sango…not good at all."

Sango let one tear slide down her cheek before wiping it away. The trail it left on her face though was searing…it burnt into her soul. 'How could I have been so blind and selfish?' she sniffed back more burning tears, "I was such a bitch. Especially towards InuYasha, I was horrible with him. It just…angers…me that he could treat her so disrespectfully. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Miroku simply smiled. "Yes, my love, I understand you completely. But you have to understand that it is Kagome's decision what to do about him and these problems, not yours. You have to support her whether you want to or not. If you voice your opinion, which is fine, and she accepts them, so be it. But if you tell her how you feel and she says your wrong, don't keep pushing, or for that matter turn your aggression towards the object of her affection in hopes of pushing him away. Think about how crushed Kagome would be if you scared him off."

Sango looked up to meet Miroku's gaze and let her forehead lean forward to rest against his chin, "I need to talk to her."

Miroku nodded, "I think you need to talk to her as well as InuYasha; separately then together. You need to tell InuYasha why you feel how you do and then give him constrictive criticism how to make their relationship better in your eyes, but don't forget that it is InuYasha, at the end of the day, who knows what Kagome wants and needs."

Sango sniffed back her tears and pulled away from Miroku's face. She brought her lips to his and brushed them across his gently, "how did you get so smart?"

Miroku repeated the action then pressed harder for a chaste kiss. "It comes with the title."

Sango laughed and pulled back, "go get changed, and I'll meet you back here."

Miroku smiled and leaned forward to kiss her once more. "I love you."

Sango smiled into his mouth and responded, "I love you too."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She could feel that she was covered head to toe with sweat and it was a disgusting feeling. The Tylenol, she guessed, must have taken effect because her joints didn't hurt half as much as they had that morning. But the relief of pain was not what had woken her up. The feeling that had woken her up was that of the gentle yet insistent rumbling under her. She remembered something about her window from earlier and remembered feeling suddenly a hell of a lot more at ease then she had in days but never really understood what it had been. She was able to discern objects now; her vision wasn't as blurry as it had been that morning. And what she had her eyes set on was the naked chest beneath her. For a moment, she panicked and half the mind to smash her lamp over the intruders head. But she paused, knowing the feeling that shot through her bones all to well; she was peaceful because of him…because he was here. She felt herself growing warm again, but not by fever, no, this was induced by rage. 'He just thinks that after being gone for four days he can just worm his way back into my bed when I'm sleeping like he never left? Is he suffering from a bout of temporal insanity?' she narrowed her eyes and looked at his face. InuYasha was sleeping, or at least he seemed to be. She couldn't help the flutter in her heart as her eyes washed over his face, but the anger outweighed the brash judgment. 'I was so worried about him…so worried that I just about made myself sick, and he's fine…and just shows up when he wants to? Oh _hell_ no…' She reared back and let her right hand swing.

A firm hand caught her wrist right before her hand met flesh. "That's not nice, princess."

Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled her hand from his grasp and sat up so that she was straddling his waist. She narrowed her eyes; ready to slap the arrogant grin that she was sure was brewing on the hanyou's face, clear off him, but paused. He wasn't grinning like the Cheshire cat, he wasn't smirking his dead sexy grin towards her…he was frowning, and he looked worried, concerned…even scared. Kagome blinked once before her vision blurred. Stars burst in front of her eyes and she nearly fell off her bed completely. Two hands wrapped around her hips and caught her before she toppled off the bed and carefully placed her back into the warm enrapture of her lovers arms. She tried to fight him again but found herself nearly incapable of moving, let alone striking him. She groaned as a sudden wave of nausea hit her like a truck. "Inu…"

He must have sensed it because before the bile could reach her mouth, she was in kneeling in front of a toilet, his chest pressed against her back and one hand was wrapped around her stomach the other holding back her hair. She didn't have anything inside of her stomach but it demanded for her to try to empty the contents anyway. She vomited what liquid she had consumed then as the heaves grew in demand, she vomited bile. It was the worst feeling she ever had, dry heaving until it forced something through her throat. Her windpipe burned, her lungs ached and she was dizzier then before. She heard the toilet flush and felt her back being pressed against a hard cold surface. A moment later a cold cloth was brushed across her forehead, temporarily cooling her body a degree or two. She sighed and turned her head with the cloth, begging for more attention from it. She felt like she was burning up again.

InuYasha knelt down in front of Kagome and ran the cloth over her neck while brushing her hair out of her face. His eyes narrowed as he saw a slight glassy gaze work its way back across Kagome's eyes. He reached out and ran the cloth over her face again, directly over her eyes and she gasped. He put a hand on her chin and held her head. "Babe, before you go back to sleep, you to use the bathroom. You haven't been out of bed since yesterday Kagome…you should try to relieve yourself. I'm going to step out, do you think you can manage?"

Kagome gazed at InuYasha as his words filtered through her ears. She wanted to scream at him for leaving her for so long, she wanted to lash out and make him understand how much he had hurt her, but she couldn't. Whether it was the lack of energy or the inability to yell at him anymore, she didn't know. She simply nodded and took his hand to help her stand. She rested her weight on the counter and shot InuYasha a pointed frown, "I'll be fine. Get out."

InuYasha held up two hands and backed out of the tiny bathroom before shutting the door. He sighed once and rested against the opposing wall. There was so much he wanted to ask her…so much he wanted to know. He wanted to know what she had done when he was gone; he wanted to know where she had gotten sick. He wanted to know why Sango said she had worried herself sick. 'I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I just tell her Thursday after I got to Kyushu that I was there? Maybe she wouldn't be like…this…if I had. Damn." He shook his head and then frowned when he heard the toilet flush. Kagome appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking very disheveled. She took a step towards InuYasha then wobbled. InuYasha was by her side in an instant, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "Careful baby…I don't need you falling down the steps. Let's go lay down."

Kagome tried to resist but couldn't find the fight words or body strength to fight him. She walked next to him quietly while they entered her room. Only when they reached her bed did she pause, "where…are my pants?"

InuYasha laughed once and ran a hand over his face. "Your mom left you in jeans…I figured that it would be more comfortable for you not to be wearing those but I didn't know where your sweats were."

Kagome nodded slowly before falling back onto her bed. She curled into a ball, sleep pulling at her eyes once again before she could say another word. She felt the bed shift in weight as InuYasha crawled up to pull her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulders, tears coming to her eyes. 'If I wake up and he's gone…I don't know what I would do. He…he can't leave me again. Not again…' she sighed contently as she felt his arms wrap securely around her and she whispered, "Don't…leave…"

InuYasha kissed her forehead and reapplied the cloth he had brought with him to her forehead. He reached over and brought the glass of water to her lips. Giving her very small amounts, he put the cup back and kissed her forehead again. "Don't worry baby…I won't ever leave you." he smiled sadly, realizing she was already asleep. 'Damn…there is so much I need to tell her and it figures that when I can say it…she's unconscious. Damn.' He kissed her head again and shifted her weight so that he could curl her back into his stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling the blankets up over her, he kissed her head then closed his eyes, allowing himself a little more time for some shuteye.

InuYasha heard a rather stern cough but chose to ignore it. Kagome's breathing patterns hadn't altered much over the past hour; therefore he knew she was still asleep, as she should be. He wasn't sure though why he woke up…or for that matter who had coughed. It took him about two minutes to lift his head from the pillow to see Mrs. Higurashi standing in the doorway, a tray of soup and water in her hands that was shaking ever so slightly. Catching the glint in her eyes, InuYasha realized she was just about shaking in anger. He frowned and sat up, removing his arms from Kagome very slowly. She whined under the loss of his warmth yet fell back asleep instantly. InuYasha swung his legs off the bed and stood, stretching once more before gesturing to let him take the tray. Mrs. Higurashi simply stared at him as if he had grown four heads off his neck. 'Okay…she's pissed.' He sighed and took a step forward. In the lowest whisper he could manage, he coughed out, "Mrs. H, let's bring this into the hallway, I don't want to wake up Kagome."

The smile that grazed Mrs. Higurashi's lips was cynical at best. She moved around the hanyou, her eyes darting to the form of her daughter. "Oh no, we don't want to do that. Not that you sleeping in the same bed as her wouldn't disturb her either." She placed the tray on the nightstand and whirled about to meet InuYasha face to face. The young man was shirtless and his jeans were ruffled. He probably had been here since she left. That made her wonder if he was again sleeping in her daughter's tree. 'I really am going to need to nail that window shut.' She swallowed hard twice, trying to compose herself to say more, "you…you disappear…."

InuYasha held up two hands, his eyes slightly wider then normal and beckoned to the door with his head, "can we _please_ take this outside?"

Mrs. Higurashi crossed her arms slowly, shaking her head. She scoffed and turned to take the thermometer off the old tray. She walked around Kagome's bed and sat down next to her daughter. Gently she shook her awake by her shoulder. "Kagome…I made you lunch on my lunch break…wake up dear. You need to eat something."

Kagome opened her eyes very slowly, her head still pounding from the fever that wouldn't go away. She blinked at her mother then turned over slowly, trying to bury her face in her non-existent hanyou's chest whom she thought still was lying next to her. She blinked when she got a face full of pillow then turned back over and sat up slowly, stretching. "InuYasha?" her gaze fell on the hanyou and she wasn't sure whether to smile or frown, or for that matter, scream. What she did notice, besides for his rather naked toned chest, was the pissed off dark glower on his face aimed directly at her mother. Kagome wondered for a moment what she missed before turning to her mother. "Mama? Aren't you supposed to be…" she yawned once and nodded slowly. Her throat hurt to talk…she felt like her tonsils were the size of golf balls. She could feel something was off about the situation but her brain just couldn't' grasp it…not being this sick.

Mrs. Higurashi held one finger to her daughter's lips then slid the thermometer under her tongue. "Keep that there for two minutes. I'm going to have a word with InuYasha then I'll be back to help you with lunch." She turned on her heels, her face darkening with every step. Passing the hanyou, she grabbed his bicep of his left arm and tugged him out the door after her. Reaching the hallway, Mrs. Higurashi made a show of pulling the brown wooden door of Kagome's room closed before turning angry eyes on the hanyou. Holding up one hand with her palm facing the hanyou to stop any retort he might offer, she commented with little room for argument, "I have a couple questions I want you to answer for me. Lets start with this one…why is my daughter missing her pants?"

InuYasha shifted his weight nervously. 'Damn, I was hoping she missed that fact.' He cleared his throat and bit back, "well, I wasn't the one who let her sleep in jeans while she has a hundred and three degree fever. You should have gotten her changed into something more comfortable."

Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow, "and underwear is better when she's sick?"

This time InuYasha did roll his eyes, "look, Mrs. H., I had her already laying on me…." he closed his eyes and held up a hand, "I don't mean it…we didn't…I didn't…" he sighed redundantly and forced out, " I didn't know where her sweats were."

Mrs. Higurashi was trying to stay calm…she was really trying. With a deep breath, she snapped back, "My daughter is very sick…"

InuYasha met her glare and cut her off. "You're right. What I want to know is why she isn't in the hospital. She should be seeing a doctor right now, not lying in a bed by herself...home alone!"

Mrs. Higurashi put a hand to her forehead and walked in a tight circle around the hanyou, "do you know what I do…to try to keep this house running? I threw out a lot of time of spending with my kids so we could make the mortgage…but because of that, I became the horrible mother that didn't know where her kids were. So I stopped working so I could help…correct…" she threw him a pointed glare, "…their behavior. Then I start falling behind on payments. It's tuff, dear, not having that much extra money laying around to throw away on pointless items. My late husband may have been rich, but that money is for my children. So I have to work…and today happened to be my first day. I had no choice…I had to leave." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "tell me, is there anything I can do right InuYasha, that would suit your tastes?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "sure, you can get your daughter medical help. Look, she's burning up! She's already vomited bile once! Good thing I was here or else she might have choked on it…or she could have passed out and hit her head while attempting to get up! She could have dehydrated. I understand your busy, Mrs. H., but your kid's welfares should come first and foremost. Don't give me some bullshit reason that you couldn't help it. I'm trying to help it…"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slowly, "but you're not! You're the reason she's like this…she was so worried that she had done something to piss you off that she walked around a damn park for two hours in the pouring rain. Not only did she get herself sick, she put herself in danger! I heard about the encounter with Naraku's lackeys at school…what makes you think that they aren't still out there?" she shut her mouth and shook her head, "Where did you go that you couldn't have called her? Was it that important that you were willing to put my daughter at risk over?"

InuYasha blinked at the news as it cut through his soul like a knife through butter. 'She's sick because…she put herself in danger…damnit!' he sighed deeply, running a hand through his loose hair. "What I had to do doesn't concern you. I'm sorry Mrs. H. for putting it that blatant, but it's the truth. I'm going to tell Kagome what happened and explain everything to her but I don't need to justify myself to you."

Mrs. Higurashi nearly exploded. Her normally serene face broke into a furious glower directed at the hanyou, "What the hell do you mean you don't need to justify yourself to me? I'm her mother, damnit, I deserve answers!"

InuYasha licked his lips and crossed his arms; "you don't deserve anything right now. You left your daughter in danger so you could go to work. She could have died!"

Mrs. Higurashi scoffed, "then you understand how I felt every day when she was out gallivanting with you!"

InuYasha felt his lip curl back at the obvious stab at his ability to protect his mate…the one thing that no one should ever challenge a Youkai about. He took a step towards her mother and looked down at the five foot two petite woman. "Are you saying I can't protect my mate? That I'm incompetent of doing so?"

Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows rose, "Mate? _Mate_! You're hardly out of high school and don't hold a job. How can you even consider yourself _mated_ to my daughter? Don't tell me you consider all girls you sleep with your mates…"

InuYasha growled back, cutting her off, "it doesn't matter if I hold a job or not. I know how I feel about Kagome and I understand the meaning behind my words. Kagome is my mate. I love her." he sneered once and shook his head, "if you know anything about Inu Youkai, then you know that we only claim one mate."

Mrs. Higurashi bit back, "what exactly are your intentions with my daughter, InuYasha?"

Without missing a beat, he responded, "I'm going to make sure she gets better…then I'm going to make sure that she's never out of my sight. After we graduate, I'm going to make sure she does what she wants to in life, whether it be attend college or get married. But make no mistake; I'm going to marry her. I promised to protect her and I will…forever. And there is nothing you can say that is going to make me change my mind. I love Kagome with all my heart, Mrs. Higurashi, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I'd lie down and die for her if it meant that she would feel better today. I'd die a thousand deaths just to see her smile, a million to hear her laugh. I love Kagome, with all my heart and soul. She's what I've been missing all these years! And the peace that she's granted me…the serenity from all of the problems I've had in life…I don't think I could ever repay her for what she's taught me over this past month. I'm going to try though." He paused for a breath and cut Mrs. Higurashi off from speaking, "I know you worry about my intentions with Kagome, because I'm an idiot who messes thing up. I can't help it at points; it's a baka gene. But just because I do fuck things up, doesn't mean that I'm against Kagome…or I'm out to hurt her. On the contrary, I would die if something happened to her. You don't know how much it hurts right now knowing that she has been sick and I haven't been here to hold her…to make her better. I hate myself right now for leaving her alone for this long. I messed that up…but if she had come with me on what I needed to do…" he paused and looked down, his voice softening and becoming a near inaudible whisper, "she couldn't have gone with me. I don't want her to see what my life was before her…see what I came from. I had to visit family that isn't that…receptive of me…so I could get something that my mother left for me…and for Kagome." He heard Kagome cough through the door and he frowned then swallowed hard, trying to clam down his frying nerves. "Now if you excuse me, Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter needs someone to be with her and I want that someone to be me. There is things I want to talk to you about…but not now…not like this."

Mrs. Higurashi met the hanyou's stare with a small and gentle smile, her anger seeping away with the hanyou's words. 'At least I understand that he does love my daughter.' She sighed and nodded slowly, "all right, InuYasha. Here are the rules; one, if I come home again to find my daughter with no pants on, you'll be out on your nose on the street." When the hanyou opened his mouth to retort, she held up a hand, "if she is still incapable of changing herself tonight, I will do it myself. You may stay with her while she is sick…during the day."

InuYasha crossed his arms and shrugged, "if you don't want me here at night, you're going to have to physically remove me."

Mrs. Higurashi responded, "I'm sure Ryen would love to help with that."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and snapped back, "we'll see. I think if anyone would understand my need for being around her, it would be him. So try that one again…"

Mrs. Higurashi opened her mouth to speak then snapped it shut. She blinked slowly then sighed, "then you're sleeping on the floor. I do not want you in the same bed…"

InuYasha threw his hands up and yelled, "Mrs. H! I'm not going to molest Kagome while she's sleeping! Fuck…what kind of guy do you take me for, anyway?"

Mrs. Higurashi tapped her foot while meeting his angry golden glare, "that little add on to your rant…'while she's sleeping'…that's what I'm worried about!"

InuYasha sighed and ran a hand over his face, "it's not like we can do anything anyway. It's that…time…for her." he made a face and shifted uncomfortably. Definitely not a conversation he wanted to have with Kagome's mom. His eyes widened as he realized his slip, and rambled to try to repent it. "Not that we would…under your roof, especially while she's sick. I understand and respect your rules. But no…not under…"

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes and pinned him with a glower, effectively ending the rant. "If I even think that you are messing around with my daughter…"

InuYasha held up both hands, a small grin pulling at his lips, "I'll be an angel, promise." He could just about hearing the mocking laughter of his Youkai blood.

Mrs. Higurashi scoffed and opened up the bedroom door, "that would be the day."

InuYasha gawked for a moment before storming through the door after her. He walked to Kagome side, brushing past Mrs. Higurashi and sat down on the bed next to her. She was awake yet her eyes weren't focused; she was looking off into nothing again. He ran a hand through her hair then took the thermometer from her mouth. He glanced at it then nodded slowly, "102.3. Not bad…not good either but going down." He handed the meter to her mother then turned himself to sit by the headboard. He ran his hand through Kagome's bangs and lowered himself down to kiss her forehead, "hey baby…look at me." he gave a full hearted honest smile when her eyes clashed with his, "We need to get you to drink some water, okay?"

Mrs. Higurashi retreated to the doorway and muttered, "good…temperature is down…very good." She turned in the doorway to watch InuYasha carefully lift her daughter onto his lap. The young girl curled herself around her lover, sitting sideways on his lap and buried her face in his chest. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and watched them silently…nostalgically. 'So familiar…the scene, that is. Was it really twenty years ago that I slept in this room…that I had similar arguments with my parents? Where has the time gone?'

InuYasha reached over to the tray and picked up the glass of water. Slowly and carefully, he brought the glass to Kagome's lips. "Take a little bit, Kagome…" he held the drink while she sipped the water, his right hand holding her head and his left the glass. Returning the cup with one hand, he cradled her against his body with the other. He rubbed her arms and then pulled the blanket up to cover her half naked form. He nuzzled her head, and whispered to the girl, whose eyes were trained on his face. "Are you hungry? Do you want to try eating?" Kagome merely shook her head 'no'. InuYasha frowned and wrapped his arms around the young girl holding her tighter. "Are you feeling any better?" again, she shook her head 'no'. He smiled into her hair then kissed the crown of her head, "do you want to try to get some more rest?" She feebly nodded on that one. InuYasha frowned then looked up to meet Mrs. Higurashi's gaze. "I'm gonna get some sleep…I'm sure she'll be out cold in a few minutes. Would you mind shutting the door Mrs. H.?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and blinked slowly, backing up a step. "Take good care of my baby, InuYasha, I know you will."

InuYasha nodded towards the older woman, "you have my word." His eyes dropped to the girl in his chest and he smiled at the fact that she was already sleeping. It worried him, slightly, that she was that tired but she needed to sleep off the sickness. Maybe…maybe she would be more awake in a little while. He smiled and turned her slowly, trying not to wake her, to rest her lengthwise against his body. Pulling her head to his chest, he yawned once more, checked on her consciousness status, then closed his own eyes, allowing himself to be dragged into dream land once more.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and closed the bedroom door. Outside, she leaned against the wooden frame, tears welling in her eyes. 'My daughter…my how she has grown.' Her thoughts traveled to the silver haired youth that lay with her daughter in her bed. 'He'll take care of her, I know he will.' She felt her smile falter then slide off her face as a similar scene in the same room replayed through her mind. The characters involved though were not her daughter and the same boy…but they were of the same blood. 'Twenty years,' she mused while fighting down the tears, 'twenty years is a damn long time.' The images were lost to the years of being stored in the darkest part of her memory…but _his_ words never left her. Sometimes, while sitting on an airplane on her way to a new convention, or while driving her car or sitting behind a desk, she thought back to that night; the night that her world seemed to end as a foolish teenager. '_Come with me…we could get the hell out of here before something bad happens, but I can't do this without you. Screw what everyone says, they don't know shit! Come with me, baby, please! Please, Kauai, come with me. I'll give you the world!_' It wasn't meant to be…and she realized that now. If she had gone with him when he asked…if she had left that night of her junior year, she would never of had Kagome or Souta…she would never have been blessed with the wonderful husband she had. She wouldn't have been given the miracles that she remembered. But…what if she had? What if she had gone with Ryen? What if she….

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'No…my life's path was perfect. I do not regret a single moment of it. I love my children…and I am happy with my decisions.' She grabbed her briefcase from next to the couch and walked to the door of the house. She paused for one moment, allowing her a moment to compose herself. 'They look so much like how we did…InuYasha is a duplicate of Ryen…just with those ears…' she hadn't told Kagome but the news that InuYasha had disappeared had rocked her possibly more so then it did her daughter. 'Just like how it happened. That night…after I refused to run with him…Ryen was just gone. I thought…I thought we agreed to wait, to graduate before doing something so brash. But he…he just left; without a goodbye, without reason…without me. I understand now…now that he finally explained it. But does that change anything? Will InuYasha crush Kagome in the same way…with the same words?' She fought down the tears again as she opened the door and nearly ran into the man standing on the other side. She nearly dropped her briefcase as her mouth slid into an 'O' shape. There was a long moment of silence before she moved forward and closed the door behind her. Only then did she turn to the man. 'Figures…thinking of the devil…' she took a deep breath and asked astutely, "What are you doing here?"

There was a long pause and then a deep sigh. Amber eyes met hers and simply stated, "We need to talk."

Rin threw her book bag onto the couch and stormed up the steps towards her bedroom. She didn't go to his, she simply turned right at the top of the steps and walked into her room and slammed the door. She was pissed. It was bad enough that she had to sit there, for two hours, and listen to Kikyo's bullshit about how she never enticed Rin to put her fist into her face…how she was a perfect angel and would never do such a horrid thing. The upside of the two-hour interrogation was watching the range of emotions flicker across all the company's faces on Kikyo's proclamation of innocence. Then Kikyo was sent away…back to class…and Rin had to be lectured as to the right paths for releasing anger. Kaede patronized Rin for nearly an hour about thoughts of anger management and needing better control. Sesshoumaru had remained quiet until Kaede demanded for Rin to attend anger management courses. At that point, he stood, asked what her suspension would be then promptly told Kaede, in a number of very choice Sesshoumaru-like words to shove the classes and that Rin would be back in school the following day. Kaede saw no need to suspend Rin for to long…being that they all knew Kikyo's disposition in life. But the fact that Sesshoumaru had let that wench babble on for an hour…that pissed Rin off. They hadn't spoken more then two words in the car, and with the added tension of the fight with Kikyo, their argument from the night before and the drugs that she was under the influence of, she had all but broken the door off of her Porsche when they arrived home. Rin crawled under her covers, praying to be able to sleep the whole incident off.

A moment later, the door to her room swung open and an angry Inu Youkai barraged in after her. Sesshoumaru paced by her door, walking back and forth in front of her bed then paused. He had been nearly as pissed as Rin throughout the lecture but thought Rin would shut the old hag up from her ranting. It was only after two hours of senseless babble that Sesshoumaru realized she had been waiting on him…and was pissed. What got him was the thought of the anger management classes. Kaede knew Rin was seeing a physiatrist. To be on school property under the influence of tranquilizers, he had to provide the school with all of the information. But to throw more counseling on top of her already laundry list of problems…he snapped. Yet even after all of that, Rin was pissed…at him. He would never understand women, he came to realize as she stormed into the house. With a deep sigh, he turned and glowered at the form of the girl on the bed and sighed deeply, "Rin. Stop this nonsense."

Rin peaked out from under the blankets she had tossed over her head and body and growled back from her tiny cove, "leave me alone, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru fought with himself not to smile as he approached her side. He knelt down in front of her blanket induced tent and sighed once more, "if you don't come out of there then I will come in after you."

The girl simply retreated further back under the blankets with a plastered frown. Sesshoumaru shrugged, kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers to find his mate. After a moment, he found her in the furthest corner of her bed buried under four blankets, with her knees curled firmly against her chest. Her eyes were bloodshot from the crying she had done in the car. She paused and looked up at Sesshoumaru, her breath rasp from the heat and pressure of all the blankets they were currently buried under. Yet even through the blankets, he could sense her sorrow. Her voice was hardly above a whisper. "It's not my fault."

Sesshoumaru frowned and tired to push off all the blankets. He failed, miserably as he nearly tangled himself more in the material. Resulting to other methods, he grabbed the girl's knees with one arm wrapped around her and pulled her forward. She yelped, surprised by the sudden movement and landed on her back next to the Youkai. Sesshoumaru twisted to his side, resting his head on a propped up hand, and utilized his night vision to depict the scene. Rin was lying now on her back staring at him with a rather bland expression of annoyance. Her black hair was fanned out around her head like a pillow and her shirt had risen up just over the slender curve of her stomach. He licked his lips, trying to focus his mind elsewhere then on the ravenous beauty in front of him and grounded out, "I never said it was. Personally, I would have ripped her throat out if she had said that about you in front of me. Kikyo is the least of our problems, Rin."

Rin sighed and threw her hands above her head, stretching once, allowing her entire stomach to be exposed. She had caught on moments ago to the older demon's strife of seeing her so…exposed. She knew how to use it to her advantage. She forced a pout to her silky red lips and cooed out, "Still…I should not have been suspended for the day. I mean…shouldn't they have kicked Kikyo out as well?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, his eyes trained on the tiny pink stud of her belly button ring, "just be glad that you were not expelled. You're lucky that you didn't permanently damage Kikyo…she could be expensive to fix."

Rin giggled and brought one of her hands to her mouth, trying to wave off her yawn. "Yeah…whores can run lots of money." She flashed Sesshoumaru a smile and then rested her head closer to his. She knew he had lain down next to her, but wasn't quite sure where. "Sessh?" silence was her answer. "Why did you get drunk last night?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that she had forgotten about that little…slip. "I was not drunk."

Rin bit her tongue for a moment before grinning wickedly. She rolled to her side and judging by the quick intake of air, realized she had gotten much closer to her target. She reached out her hand and luckily landed it in his hair. She twisted a lock around her fingers and gently fingered the silken strands, "yes…you were."

Sesshoumaru watched the girl for a moment while she played with his hair then sighed, "I was not drunk…I had simply consumed some alcohol, well within my limits of being able to do before getting shit faced."

Rin blinked then licked her lips, "why? You don't drink for the hell of it…what happened that made you want to?"

Sesshoumaru scowled and gently tried to pull his hair from her grasp. No such luck. He sighed and relented, "it is nothing to worry about Rin. It is something I shall deal with when the time is right. Do not fret."

Rin's playful demeanor faltered and she tightened her grasp on his hair. Pulling hard, she lowered his head towards hers, "I'm going to worry because whatever it was had you worried enough to drink. Now spill it!"

Sesshoumaru winced at the girl pulled on his hair and sighed heavily. "Rin. Stop it! You're acting childish."

Rin barked back, "So are you! You got drunk but don't want to tell me why! What the hell am I supposed to think Sesshoumaru, answer me that!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and pressed his lips against hers harshly, cutting off any more of her banter. She didn't resist and met his force with her own. Before Sesshoumaru could realize it, she had him on his back and was straddling his abs. Her lips were pressed solidly against his, demanding his attention. Her hands were pulling at his shirt in a matter of seconds, much faster then Sesshoumaru's brain could process what had happened. His hands went to hers, which were latched onto his now bare shoulders as her lips worked their way across his jaw line. God did that feel good. He relented and grasped her hands in his, "Rin…stop."

Rin stared down at Sesshoumaru, a small smile creeping to the corners of her lips. "Are you…" she brought her lips to his neck and let her tongue glide across his pulse and up towards his chin, "absolutely sure…" she nipped lightly at his chin then teased the same spot with the tip of her tongue, soothing over the flesh. She repeated the action a few inches over towards his right cheek, "you want me…" she paused and lifted her head to press her lips against his. Catching his bottom lip between hers, she gently ran her teeth over the appendage. Only after prodding his mouth with her tongue once, did she finish her sentence, "…to stop?" by time she was done with one sentence, she was pretty sure herself that she didn't want to stop. Before allowing Sesshoumaru ample time to justify the situation and stop it, she slammed her mouth down over his. With one hand wrapped in his hair, she let her free hand trace his bare chest, letting her nails trace paths over his chest muscles, abs, then dart around back to rake down his back, leaving red trials in her wake. She nearly gasped outright when his mouth attached to her neck and his hands worked her shirt free from her body, taking her bra with it. How he managed to sneak it off, she wasn't sure, nor did she really care.

Sesshoumaru had been shocked at her dominance to begin with but there was no way in hell his bitch was going to run this situation. If they were going to do this, it would be on his terms. While Rin pleasured herself with raking paths over his back, he had worked the clasp loose on her bra then pulled off her shirt and bra at the same time. While she gawked at the sudden rush of cool air, Sesshoumaru tossed her off of him to his right and turned to pin her to the mattress. He lowered his lips to hers and slammed his lips over hers, letting his tongue drift into her mouth. She bucked beneath him, her pelvis pressing against his rock hard member. Her eyes lightened and she clasped her arms around his back. Sesshoumaru smiled as how much her scent had increased; she was wet…with need…for him. He let his lips drift from her lips to her neck, leaving small red marks on his path. He sucked at the fragile skin of her neck and shoulder while his hand worked its way into her pants. He breathed a heavy sigh into her neck and thrust his nose into the crook. Forcing words to articulate in his mouth, he asked her quietly, "are you sure?"

Rin threw her head back, bearing her neck for him with a faint moan, "…Sesshoumaru…please…" she had never known such a fire to exist as the one that burned inside of her at the current moment. She needed him…she needed him inside of her, to be one with her. She gasped when his teeth nicked the skin of her neck, his fangs leaving a very small indentation on her neck. She knew it wasn't a mating mark, but it was a mark of intent. Others would know…and that was enough for her. She lifted her head to watch as Sesshoumaru let his lips drift down her chest, dragging his tongue down the valley between her breasts. She groaned as he worked his way back up, letting his tongue flick over one nipple while his free hand worked on pulling down her pants. Apparently she had the same idea at the same moment because as he freed her, she freed him. Her hand wrapped around his member and she began stroking him, soft and gently at first, working the skin around the base of his head before moving down to actually begin the jerking process. Rin met his molten gaze and gave him a heated smile, lust blossoming in her eyes, "I love you…"

Sesshoumaru licked her right nipple once more, and then lifted his mouth to plant it over hers. He wanted to simply claim her then, rut with her until the sun rose the following morning. He wanted to hear her scream his name as she climaxed around him. Instead he smiled, kissed her with ease that he didn't know he could possess; it was a gentle and tender kiss that if persisted upon, could have made Rin come with little more interaction. He smiled then let his mouth drift back down over her breasts, teasing her once more with his tongue before kissing butterfly kisses down her stomach, each one as passionate as the one he bestowed on her lips. He reached her lower abdomen and let his tongue trace over the flesh around her core and over the small amount of skin at the joint of her legs. He smiled as she gasped and bucked against his chest, demanding satisfaction and unable to wait for it. He traced over the tender flesh of her thighs while his tongue teased her, avoiding the one spot that she needed the attention to be focused on.

Rin let out an aggravated sigh as Sesshoumaru's fingers danced dangerously close to her opening. He was kissing his gentle way up her right leg on the skin under her leg right near her kneecap. It was sensual and god did it feel good but it was still a tease. They had fought together, for so long to get a chance to be intimate…and now when they had it he was teasing her. She gasped as one of his long elegant fingers dipped inside of her passage. She moaned loud enough to echo in the room as he pushed the digit into her again before removing it. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and nearly passed out at the sight. He waited for her to look…he had to of…because after Rin met his amber eyes, he lifted the intruding finger and licked her juices off slowly with a sexy grin dancing across his exquisite features. His eyes met her in a clash of passion and fervor. Sparks ignited and burst into ardent flames as amber met coal. Sesshoumaru slowly returned his gaze to her legs as he kissed his way back up her thigh. She groaned again, letting her head drop back as his lips teased her tender skin. "Will you cut that out? You're such a tease!" she giggled as his fingers danced lightly over her thigh, underneath and maybe two inches up from the junction of her legs. But his touch was different this time…slower, lethargic. It was as if he was…. Rin's eyes snapped open as his voice reached her ears. The lust had been thrust out of him almost immediately. His voice was pensive…aching with some unknown pain. He sounded so…sorrowful. "Rin…is this…?"

Rin arched her back so she could look down at him, over her mounds, and frowned. Sesshoumaru had pulled away from her and was running his finger over one tiny circle shaped scar the size of a dime…maybe a little smaller. Her body sobered immediately as she jerked back from his touch, an instinct that she had developed with that scar. A frown settled on her lips and she stifled a sigh as she let out as a rasp breath, "can we not worry about that?" Even though Sesshoumaru nodded his head yes with a scowl, the moment was gone. Rin sighed and forced down the string of curses that was building in her body. 'Can someone die of sexual frustration?' Rin rolled her eyes and kicked back the covers to allow air to hit the pair. Sesshoumaru had already buttoned his pants and was searching through the mess of quilts for Rin's clothes. Rin sat up, grabbing her tank top and pulled it over her head. Her eyes drifted back down to her bare legs as she unconsciously traced the scar. She knew that the nerves had fixed themselves long ago…but she still could feel the intense burning and winced as her imagination shot chills up her spine. She swallowed hard and slipped into her thong underwear that Sesshoumaru had fished out from the covers.

Sesshoumaru sat back, watching Rin put on her underwear then as she touched the scar again. Her eyes fluttered, as her memory must have recalled just how she got the scar. Sesshoumaru had seen a number of scars just like that one…but they were normally on people's arms and hands…clothing more often but nevertheless, he knew what it was from. He held in a sigh as he wrapped an arm around Rin and pulled her into his chest. He dropped his cheek to her forehead and called to her, his voice hardly above a whisper, "if you want to talk…"

Rin swallowed hard, knowing that she had never really shared anything about any of Naraku's perversions with anyone. Would it be wise to tell Sesshoumaru anything? Would he find a way to gut that bastard? A part of her hoped that he would. She swallowed again and buried her face in his chest, "that was from…" she forced out a sigh that turned into a slight cry, "the first time he raped me. It was…" she could feel Sesshoumaru's arms tighten and she fought back her tears, "at the club. We were arguing over…something…" she sneered and pulled away from Sesshoumaru, while crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't even know what we were fighting over; something stupid, I don't doubt. He was sitting behind his father's desk…pretending to be him, pretending to be someone important. The pretentious little asshole had even put on a fake pair of glasses and was smoking one of those damned Marlboro lights that Diegosan lived on. He told me that he owned me, and I was his to do with as he pleased. I was so angry that he dared to make that insinuation, that I walked around the desk and smacked him square across the face." She swallowed again, her eyes welling with angry tears, "he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He yelled that I was to out of line for his taste. Said I was asking for it, that I was practically begging him. He threw me onto the couch in his father's office and was on me in a second, pawing…scratching…" she grinded her teeth together as unwanted memories surged through her brain. She could sense Sesshoumaru's muted anger as well…and it was nearly as powerful as her own. "He…thought it to be a good idea…as he said…to mark his bitch. Before he forced himself on me…he made me…" she made a rather disgusted face and shook her head, "he never took those damn glasses off…or took that fucking stick out of his mouth until he…" hot tears trailed down her cheeks and she automatically flicked them away, "then he forced me back onto the couch and held me down. He took that damned stick from his mouth and told me that I was never to argue with him again…that I was going to be his whore, whether I wanted it or not. He put that damned cigarette against my leg…and he…" she bit back her breath as a sob erupted from her throat. She shook her head and muttered, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't…I shouldn't tell you these things…"

Arms enveloped the girl and Sesshoumaru pulled her to his chest, a growl bellowing from his chest. He tried to comfort Rin the best he could, which insisted of rocking her back and forth, hushing her in a gentle tone. She didn't cry so much as she just stared into the wall. He was sure that she was reliving that nightmare…that she was torturing herself all over again. When he saw the scar on her leg, he knew what it was. But he couldn't look away…the slightest flaw to her imperfection and yet the flaw that held all the secrets of what that bastard had done to her. He realized that he was staring and the words had formed on their own, seeping from his mouth before he could stop them. Shaking his head, he kissed her forehead and met her stare, "Rin, don't. Don't wallow in those memories. Make new ones…make happy ones. Think about us…think about our future." Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her hand. He brought her fingers to the diamonds that hung from her neck then to his lips. He kissed the tips of her fingers and gave her a small frown, "think about us. Know that I love you…you are beautiful to me no matter what. No one is ever going to take you away from me."

Rin sighed once; letting her eyes drift closed as a small smile broke across her face as his lips traced her fingers. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, "us…yeah." It was a feeling of contentment that lured her into Sesshoumaru's arms…that sang a silent lullaby to her. She wasn't sure when she closed her eyes but within a few moments, she was asleep.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin fell asleep in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. He turned around and lay down, resting her body against his. He wouldn't sleep…not after that. He knew that Naraku had touched her…many times over. He never knew…never thought that she might have carried more then a mental scar of the event. She would never forget and that mark…the one that Naraku had left on the most sensitive of skin…would see to that. He ran his fingers through her hair, noting the small yet sad smile on her face. It was a start, he guessed, her opening up to him, willing to speak about such matters with him. Maybe…maybe the psychologist was helping. He still didn't like it, not in the least. 'And speaking of the devil,' Sesshoumaru glanced towards the clock on Rin's nightstand, 'we have an appointment later with her.' he glanced down at Rin and kissed her forehead, 'maybe I should have some words with her…again…just to make sure she understands that if she even thinks of hurting Rin, I'll end her.'

R&R. okay, I really rarely do this (actually I never have) but there are really some great fan fictions out there that I've been reading lately and I want to give my props to them and encourage all of you to read them.

On (great site):

-Possession by Wheezambu

The Seduction Game by Shizuka Kaze

Regenerist- botticelliangel

On **Mediaminer.or**g

- Anything by lady Sueric

-The Lucky Ones- Terri Botta

Movie House Hanyou- Numisma

On of Life- Jade Eyed Wolf

Crystalline tears- Blood-Tainted Soul

All of these are really great fictions and works that I greatly admire. All of you who write, keep it up! writing is something magical at the fingertips of all individuals in the world!

I'll do a little bit of Kaji1- HMM…reality check for fluffy? I think he's handeling his grasp on reality with Rin right now. Inu did give up a lot of habits, and even though I think Ryen is REALLY the only one who has noticed that, Kagome is really gonna get hit hard with that. I have tried to throw each character their own fair share of that knowledge by some inner reflection….meh. we'll see….but do feel free to glomp away. 

**_Blood Tainted Soul_**- heheheh. All of your reviews have made me smile. Nothing more then the fluffy rant…I'm sorry though, but Ryen does not have a fluffy. Those…fluffies…bother me. Something about seeing a gorgeous man with a boa on his shoulder…:shiver: eep. And it's detachable…that's another wonder of modern age. LOL. Oh, and lay off killing plot bunnies…or they will never multiply. Your stories don't suck, BTW. Don't say such things! As for Kikyo being Jaken in drag…your theory could hold water if they weren't seen near each other in that damned movie. But I like it. LOL. I think you shall appreciate the Kikyo beating in this chapter. Sorry…I just couldn't help it! and random answer…no, not Canadian. American.

AWWW…you really flatter me! honest to god you do! I'm happy that you enjoy finding new chapters. To me, that's like coming home to reviews. They make me smile just as much. As for complaining about reviews, NAH, no point to it. I write for me and for others to enjoy, what they think, if they care to share, is valued highly. I don't demand to hear about it though. If they care to leave a review, that's great, if they don't, that's fine to. I'm so happy that you are a fan. Honest, the way you stand up for me. thank you soo much! Hearing that you like Ryen really has made my day! I love the character of Ryen, he's great. He has actually become one of my more favorite characters out of the inu realm to write about.

**_Toya's Gurl_**- is the stupid doctor bad…hmm. I think the answer is becoming more and more obvious…but hai, she is an evil wench. I agree…I want a fluffy of my own. :sigh: but alas, there are none. Damn. As for the sword…yeah, I got an ex of mine a sword from Blade, that thing is amazing…until it cut him through his arm to his bone. The tip just dropped and was that sharp. Kinda funny in a sad way…. as for the chapter with Inu's internalizations, I'm glad then that it did what I planned for it to do. I wanted everyone to get a little closer to InuYasha's inner workings.

**_MintLoverSR_**- glad that the little scene of affection between them got to you. it was supposed to be a break from the hardships…I guess it worked!  HMM…..muhahahaha. last chapter, ey? That IS a thought…but nahhhh….i think I'll give in a LITTLE before that. hehehehe. ……sorry.

**_Shadowww15:_** YES! Jakotsu is most definitely a stalker! A creepy one at that! InuYasha's grandmother? You're the first person to mention her…but no, she's dead. LOL. I guess I haven't covered that…yet. lol. Sorry…but good idea, a very good idea. You know…you're the only one who mentioned the whole…hey, Yash is in Kagome's mother's house with her daughter with no pants deal. I probably wouldn't have mentioned the mom in that mix if you hadn't of pointed that out. Good call!

**_insane insomniac- _**four nights, huh? Sorry that It's not finished. That used to piss me off…when I would read something for that long and it wasn't done. Always bothered me…but got me to keep reading. LOL. Hope you keep reading! Yeah, there are a couple of those 'fun' words that I batched up, don't worry. I have my three betas trying to keep up with me. LOL.  WOW…water goddess. That's a shot in the dark. VERY interesting thought. …no, but very interesting idea. As for Tsubaki….hmm…dark miko, ey? Guess she could…fuck…with someone mentally. After all, she did with Kagome. Hmm.

**_213243-_** I think you mean taking…what is taking so long. What's taken so long is life…what is taking so long is finishing with these reviews. Sorry. :-X

**_fireofthesoul- _**hmm…when you say certain idiots, shall I take into consideration you are speaking of Yash…or of the two bakas who follow him…of C) all of the above. LOL . I understand your point. LOL.****MMM…sleep. LOL. Must get sleep. Wrapping up? NAH. Too much fun NOT to. LOL.

**_XxXdark Slayer Xxx-_** It's fine that you haven't reviewed lately. Hope you had fun on your vacation. I need one of dem. :sigh: oh well…maybe one day. LOL. As for everyone calling Sango a dyke…I realized that people have a tendency to be derogative towards people who are stronger then most and can handle situations well…especially when they are androgynous. I get this shit all the time (being female but knowing crap about cars…being independent, stuff like that…it's bullshit.) Figured I should push some of the societal idiosyncrasy onto the characters. It fits; shows what kind of idiots the others are.

**_Dog demon Emiko_**- school…is out…for summer! YAY::sigh: now onto working 60 hours a BACK SCHOOL::sigh: never let anyone tell you growing old is FUN. They lie like dogs! Thank you so much for the compliments. Description comes naturally…that's why it's take 59 chapters to pass like 1 months. :sigh: and I have to go until they graduate…what am I going to do?

**_Megan_**: who's the doctor? That's what I'm having people guess. I think two people have gotten it. I'll repeat what we got; it's a girl…she ain't good…(not Kagura, Yura, Abi or the chick from the second movie). And she's a canon character.

**_Tuffyluffy_**- thanks! I didn't' realize how many reviews I had until you said something, honest. I saw the number and did a double take. Wow. That's a lot….LOL.

**_BackXoffXspikesXmine_**- (I love James Marsters, he's hot). Yeah, it's long and descriptive, but I like to think I keep the action alive.  actually…I don't know what happens when I don't update. :-D

**_Czter Chan_**- I'm happy that you like the fic. Thank you so much for the compliment. Lemons…yes…very weird writing them at first and they just kind of evolved. Don't worry…once you start them…they just kind of flow.

**_Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf- _**glad that you're still with me in the boat on this one.  Sango and Miroku…yeah…that was for the fans. LOL. I know a lot of ya'll love those two so I figured I'd throw in something…a little drop of here and there. LOL.

****- I would love to endow the links to you but I need some way to reach you…like an email or something.

**_Fluffeh-in-the-secks_**- hot fudge Sunday in summer, ey? Wow…that's a whole lot of love. LOL. I love hot fudge Sundays. Woot! Macafee…isn't that some type of anti-virus system? Hope this was some good fluff (while it lasted) for ya! Don't feel bad for your last review. it made me smile. To hear this should be a book really makes my day. I would love to…but I can't. The hard part is though that each character is distinct and would take a lot more description to change it to be my own characters. Ryen would stand alone. LOL to hear such flattery, it makes me blush. Thank you SOOOO much. Arigatou! I'm always up for chatting. It rocks. Don't worry about being young, so am I. I just love writing. As for cliffies…yes…I do those…often. Me sowwie. 

**_Morgenofmorning_**- I hope I got you the links…I'm normally on top of that. If I dind't just let me know. Yeah, the unedited parts are on every other site but here, just cause they threaten to kick us off if we write in lemons (I said fuck it in the last chapter and this one…I ain't changing it no more).

**_Neiska_**- for the rest of the story…if you email me I'll get it to you. if you leave an email, I'll mail you the links. It's all on you just got to go under nc-17 fics to find it. thanks for the compliments and the review!

**_Drake Clawfang_**- how right you were…about the three of them. their mother is a bitch and yeah, I gotcha ya, Kikyo is normally a whore in these fics. But I think I give her enough personality to fit it in.  thank you so much for the compliments!

**_Animeishdwarf-_** you know, you are the ONLY one to comment about Rin and Sessh and the Harvard deal. :sigh: but remember…Sessh is still a year ahead of her!

**_LukeShaehl_**- hope this chapter lives up to the anticipation. 

**_aisu fenikkusu_****_-_** keep reading through later chapters, you'll see I finally got it. damn spell check and wrong spellings of words.

**_Hyuuga-San_**- yesss…when Kagome is well enough, Inu shall be ripped a new one. LOL. Glad that you like the story thus far!

And to all of those who didn't leave reviews but are still reading, thank you pendant- LOL. I would have loved to see that English project. Man…that would be great. But no…I decided not to show the clip. I go to a very…cliquish…college….(I didn't know they made them…GRR) and yeah, surfers and inuyasha…for some reason don't know (maybe it's the fake kids of the school…who knows). 

**_Rhiara 123_**- Yes, I was hinting at another beta, as we now all know. Hehe. Thank you so much for all of your help thus far! Hope all is well (havne't heard from ya in a while!)

**_Dragonman_**- Yeah, you really hit the nail on the head on that analogy. Naraku really messed it all up and poor Sesshoumaru can't get the pieces together fast enough to keep Rin whole (foreshadowing, for those who catch it). hope the memory skit worked well…lots to go through. As for Jak and Kag…I thought Jakotsu and Ryen was a little more…interesting (cause Ryen would physically hurt him). LOL.

**_Sexymama_**- thank you so much for the kind words!

**_Aurora17_**- thanks for the compliment on Ryen. (I love Ryen!) LOL. He's fun.

**_Essie2_**- glad that you found the story. glad that your back! hehe. Thank you for the sympathy. It really means a lot to me.

**_Valcors-_** don't worry, I shall continue to update when I get the chance to spit out chapters!

**_InuHanyou480_**- I'm glad that you liked the story this far. As for the meds, mixing certain kinds of medicine is very deadly. I did a little research though before throwing titles at Rin over drugs but you would be surprised how few websites there are over that stuff (about what not to mix) though I think I understand why. :-/ as for comas…..welllllllllllllll………HMM.

**_EbonyRose_**- Yes…and I shall continue to be evil…because that is what I do best. LOL. I think if they were real people…and I was putting them through this…I would be at the end of fluffykins claws. X-( not a good fate. :cough: guess I'm real bad for this one two, ey? Thank you for your sentiments, it is really appreciated.  it does really mean a lot to me.

**_Reverse Paradigm 2_**- hmmm….well…thank you? I think…whether that be an honest compliment or an automatic reply, I know not. But thanks for the compliment as to the story. Glad that you liked it. You know, I knew it couldn't' be spelled carrot but all the damn websites kept telling me, it's okay….pos's, I tell you!

**_Lala13_**- thank you so much for all of your compliments. It really means a lot to me! I had a couple stories that I read like that in which I would burst out laughing randomly and get really weird looks. It's great. Lol. I'm glad that you laugh…that makes me smile to know that I am at least reaching emotions in people with this story! Jakotsu was just soo much fun to write with…he's gonna be hard to give up (hmmmm…..maybe I won't…..) as for sessh and Rin on the roof…him proposing…that would have been good, wouldn't it? ….not then….to soon…we'll see….:-/ I'll have to look up your fics. Very interesting. Thank you so much for looking to me as inspiration. I found mine in Sueric. I'm honored to be someone else's.

**_Hevens Angel_**- 201 ey? All right! Lol. Yay for reviews! Thank you so much for your kind words!

**_Tarzan from yup, Kagura's showing face. she'll become more involved in later chapters. I like her character and now that I have a better grasp on her as a character…it's all open game now._**

**_Akai-joRuby-_** thank you so much for the compliments! It really means a lot to me to hear your praise! thank you! I like Ryen…he has quickly become a favorite of mine. As for Kikyo…yeah…she has some ground to stand on (I still don't like her. LOL). Glad that you are happy with it! thank you so much for the praise though, means a lot to me!

**_Yuyuinuyashaluva_**- thanks for the compliment of the title. Don't remmber really how I thought of it…was soooo long ago. wow…you know, I started writing this the week I found out one of my best friends was pregnant. She's due in a month…that's a damn long time. LOL.

**_Sesshkitten6_**- thank you so much for all of your praise. that is really great to hear. Arigatou! Who is the doctor you ask? Wellll…she's a canon character and she isn't Kagura, Kikyo, Yura, Abi or the chick from the second movie, they are all in high school with the girls. I've read one review of someone who got it down. As for Kanna….no, not her but she will have an important appearance later on.

**_Jasdila_**- sorry you think it sucked. The problem, with the harassment, is that it happens. All of the other stories of love and peachy keen fluff doesn't happen in the real world. Fact is, life is a cold lonely place. Ain't no escape from the real world once you get into it. think of it this way, if you have chosen to keep reading it though it is "horrible", I'm a grown up looking back at high school with experience instead of innocence. When you find an honest fic that you like, let me know, I'll be interested in reading it.

**_Arin_**a- thank you for the praise! that's great! For Rin's death…yeah…people weren't to happy with that. :-X :still hiding from some fan girls: as for the kid deal…well….i know that happens with high schoolers, a few of my friends found themselves pregnant during high school…but I'm trying to avoid that. not going much further then graduation with this one soooo….probably not.

**_Sadsoul_**- yes…sadist me. man…you're going to kill me, aren't you? lol. Don't worry, they aren't together for reasons that will be understood. As for fluff and Harvard…well….that is to be determined later on. Can she take anymore? Before what…she kills herself or she snaps. And if she snaps, who does she snap on? HMM. Yes, yes, I know…BAD WRITER! BAD BAD WRITER:-D


	60. The man who loves you

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 60 the man who loves you

I want to drop a big thank you to those who nominated me for the I _2005 first quarter InuYasha fan fiction guild for best drama_. /I Thank you so much, that really means a lot to me! there are a lot of great fictions up for awards this year, so anyone who is a member, please remember to vote!

Kagome blinked herself awake slowly; her body tingling with the feeling of a thousand pin pricks all over. She felt like she was standing in the deepest ring of hell encased in ice. She tried to wrap her arms around her body only to find other arms enveloping her. She blinked again languidly then lifted her head. 'What the hell…when did I…how…?' She had a pounding headache but was pretty sure that she felt better then she had all day. Glancing to her left, her eyes locked onto the small digital clock by her bed. 3:50 pm. 'I slept the entire day away?' she tried to sit up only to find those same arms were locked tightly in place. Her eyes widened in recognition as pieces of the day fell into place; she had woken up much like this before…to him holding her. 'InuYasha.' A wave of relief broke upon her tattered soul, providing her the relief she felt like she had been denied since he had gone missing. She swallowed hard, fighting a losing battle with the tears that dared to rise when reminiscing over the weekend. She had been so worried, so very worried…and now he was just here. A part of her felt as if he had never left…she felt so at peace in his arms that she nearly forgave him for his disappearance just to appease the feeling of tranquility he had granted her. 'Just like that a part of me wants to let him walk. Just let him off the hook for…' she closed her eyes and stifled a groan, 'why does he always put me at odds with myself?' she sighed and tugged at his arms again that were wrapped around the small of her back, holding her to his chest. She was lying on her side and to be truthful, she was losing feeling in her left hip. The part of her brain that was finally beginning to react logically to the situation was screaming at her to move her ass…to lash out at him for being gone for so long. 'He promised never to hurt me…he swore he wouldn't and what does he do? He drops off the face of the earth!' she wondered, again, for a brief moment if this was what her mother felt when Ryen disappeared…when she realized that she would never see her husband again. Had she suffered like Kagome had over these past four days? Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly, 'that's like apples and oranges. He's back…I got him back…Mother never got those men back. InuYasha came back to me…does that mean…' she swallowed once, finding herself rather parched and yawned. Closing her eyes for one brief moment, when she opened them, she was face to face with a worried set of amber orbs.

"How are you feeling?"

His voice, normally so condescending and arrogant, was filled with distraught…with worry. He was worried about her. She blinked once, wondering exactly how sick she was really was before using the moment to pull her from his arms. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her chest and shivered once. "I feel like I'm on ice in hell."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. 'Good thing she can at least get sentences out now.' he gave her a brash smile before leaning over to her tray to get her glass of water. He tried to hide the tremble in his hands as worry clout his brain. 'is she really okay now? I mean…is she ready to deal with everything? I know…I know she is going to have it out with me…but it can't be that bad can it? Will I be able to tell her everything I want to?' He turned slowly back and offered it to her with two hands, forcing himself steady. "Here, babe, drink some. You're probably dehydrated. You've been out for three hours."

Kagome turned her nose from the glass. "No." The water was enticing but she was not going to accept anything from him before getting an apology. He had things he needed to tell her, she could feel it. But there was no way in hell she was just going to let him off the hook that easy. She forced her eyes to meet his and what she saw nearly shattered her heart. He looked so remorseful, so vexed. He looked like a guy who had beat himself up over a bad decision. She felt her eyebrows crease as she fought with herself to keep from reaching to him, to calm and comfort him. 'He wasn't here to comfort me when I needed him. Again, he wasn't there when I needed him…he abandoned me to go play with the guys!' she swallowed once again and turned her face from him, tears once again welling in her eyes. 'Damn him for making me feel like this!'

InuYasha's eyes darkened, as he smelled her tears before he saw the glistening drops on her long beautiful lashes. He reached out with his right hand and dragged two fingers under her eyes, catching one falling tear. "Baby…"

Kagome snapped her head out of his reach as his fingers touched her, as if they had burnt her. She stared at the offending hand that kind of lingered in the air where her face had been seconds before with a race of pure shock and misery cutting emotional gashes across his face. She could swear that she heard his heart shatter in that moment. She felt her face tighten as tears continued to flow down her face. She turned from him and swung her legs over the bed and stood on wobbly legs. She glanced down, noticing her state of undress and shook her head slowly. A part of her was sure that she didn't want to know why… I '_Don't be a fool, Kagome! He would never take advantage of you. Look how fast he jumped when he realized you were awake! The first thing he did was try to take care of you! What more can you ask for? The poor guy probably had something to do and you're berating him of his chance for explanations!'_ /I Kagome glowered at the voice in her mind…her voice of reason. She didn't want to let him off the hook that easy, it was just to easy to let this mistake join the others that were over flowing the closet marked 'do not enter' in the back of her mind. She walked to her dresser slowly, fully aware that InuYasha was sitting up in bed, his legs dangling over the side with his hands resting on his knees, ready to rush to her side if she needed him. 'Where was he when I did need him? Where was he when I cried for him? Where was he to tell me everything was okay? The excuse that he had stuff that needed to be done can only go so far. He should have called…it couldn't have been that much of an inconvenience to call me. Is that all I am, an insouciance of a girlfriend who he doesn't care to call to tell that he's alive?' she swallowed hard as she yanked out a pair of sweat pants and pulled them over her slender hips. She grabbed a hair holder from her dresser and threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail. Throwing him a disgusted look she walked for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome paused and cringed at the door. She closed her eyes as his voice tore at the already bleeding wounds in her heart. He sounded just as hurt as she was…just as emotionally unstable. For a point, she wondered if she was being the bitch for treating him this way. "I need fresh air." She knew how monotone her voice was and forced herself to keep from repenting the comment and flinging herself into his arms. 'how long can I do this to myself. Without him, I'm nothing…with him, I …i…' a part of her was dying regardless of how this ended. 'he doesn't care…how could he? How can he stand here and lie to me about loving me? if he loved me…if he…if he cared as he said he does he would have called me! He would have made some type of attempt. He knows he didn't…he should have known this was coming. I have no choice…he decided this himself.'

InuYasha's eyes widened a little at her voice. Reacting as automatic as he could, he nearly jumped to his feet, "it's raining outside. Stay in the house."

Kagome paused as her hand reached for the doorknob. She sucked in a deep breath as a small brash chuckle ripped from her body, "who are you to tell me what to do?"

InuYasha walked two feet towards Kagome and planted his feet by hers. He could have touched her shoulder had he simply reached out. "The man who loves you."

Kagome froze as her rested on the copper doorknob. With a very deep scoff, she wheeled around and met his distressed amber gaze with heated mocha eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are, InuYasha? The man who loves me, you say? I don't see him here…sorry." She watched as her words bitch-smacked InuYasha across his face. He raised one hand to her cheek and stared at Kagome as if she had ripped his heart from his chest. She swallowed hard and willed herself to go on, feeling the anger in her body melt into a puddle at her feet, as he seemed to be breaking into pieces in front of her. She sniffled once, and looked to the floor, unable to meet his gaze, "why…why couldn't you call me? Was…that is…." she sighed and shook her head, the tears she had willed back in her eyes seeping down her cheeks regardless, "am I really that much of an inconvenience?" she swallowed hard, again, and forced out with a wry gasp, "I guess I am…"

InuYasha lunged forward, grabbing Kagome roughly by her shoulders and slammed her back against the door. Her eyes snapped open as she met the angry fury that was ignited in his soul. It was as if those words…her calling herself an inconvenience had unleashed something inside of him…something primal, something uncontrollable. 'How dare she ever think that of herself! She is my mate! How could she think herself disposable? Doesn't she realize it was my fuck up?' something darker, angrier, in his mind screamed at him in a series of grunts and growls that translated loosely into I '_fix it. Fix mate! No more tears! Now! /I _' InuYasha leaned forward and gently licked one tear off her cheek before nuzzling his nose into her cheek. "Kagome…don't you dare…" he pulled back to stare at the younger girl, daring her to look away. He made sure she was focused on him before proceeding, "ever…think of you as disposable! You are not anything of the sort! I love you baby…I love you so much! How could you…"

A hand reached out and slapped him hard across his right cheek. He turned his head with the blow, pure shock encompassing his face. A rather gruff voice barked back, "don't touch me! You say that I'm not disposable but you couldn't take two damned minutes to call me? No…don't you dare say that you love me! You use that as your scapegoat every time you fuck up! I'm…" she swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his eyes, "I'm done! I can't do this anymore InuYasha!" her jaw quivered and yet she stood her ground.

Something inside of him shattered. His eyes widened and yet his pupils reduced in size; it was as if something had smacked him dead on in the balls. He didn't double over but she did not doubt for one moment that his soul had sunk to the floor with those words and died at her feet. She felt the same; simply hearing those words made her want to vomit. She turned on her heels, using his momentary lapse to run out of her room and down the steps of the house. She hardly could see through the barrage of tears that streamed down her face. Somewhere inside of her mind she was dying; no…no it was not her mind…it was her heart. She slammed through her front door and into the pouring rain. The cold air and frozen droplets splashed against her heated skin as she tore down the shrine's steps, never once pausing. She had to get away…she had to stop this pain. She was dying, she was sure of it. 'He left me, without so much as a word, then thought he could just show back up with an 'I'm sorry but I love you' and fix it? What kind of girl does he take me for? He probably was with another…with another…' something inside of her mind stopped her from finishing that train of thought. I '_You stupid little girl! What the hell is the matter with you? You didn't even give the boy a chance to explain himself! Turn around, now, and find out what happened…get the truth. If you react more brashly then you already have, you might really lose him, Kagome! Turn around now! Forever…forever is a long time to go without him, do you really want to risk it?_' /I Kagome closed her eyes as she ran faster. 'I can't go back…not now. I have to…I have to get out of here!' Her bare foot hit a puddle on the second to last step of the shrine and she lost her balance. Her feet flew out from under her as she flailed her arms to stop her from falling backwards. She knew that if she hit her head on the steps with the force she was falling with, she was as good as dead. Realizing there was nothing to stop her fall…that there was no one there to catch her…she readied herself for the blow. 'It can't hurt more then I do right now. Maybe…maybe it will end the pain!' Yet the impact never came.

InuYasha took a moment to recover from her harsh words and it took another second for him to realize that she had fled the room. A part of him was justifiably angry. 'After all this shit…after all of this mess…she just walks away? After everything I've done? Oh hell no! Not this time…not like this; she is not running away again!' something inside of him burned with fury…a fury for letting himself hurt her again, a fury for her words and reaction…a fury that held no distinct destination for its release…he was simply enraged at the whole situation. 'After all I promised her…after everything we've been though…how could I have been so stupid. Suddenly, that damn phone call isn't looking so threatening; this is far worse. She can't be serious…not over this. Damnit, I didn't do anything! She has to understand!' somewhere his unconscious called to him. I '_It's a much scarier though of facing eternity without her, isn't it? It's a scarier thought of returning to what you were, isn't it? The thought of having to be alone again…of having to start over; is that what you fear, InuYasha, being alone again? Being one of the unloved_?' /I he shook his head as his eyes darkened. 'No…you're wrong. This has nothing to do with the fear of being alone! I don't want to live without her…I will not live without her! We've come to far to let something this stupid interrupt us. I will not wake up without her next to me…I will not breathe without knowing she is in my grasp. I will not live without her! I'm not letting her walk…not like this! We've both come to far to turn back now!' he flung open the window to her bedroom and threw himself out of it. Landing on a bended knee, he gazed around the shrine to see the outline of a girl skimpily clad in a spaghetti strapped shirt and sweats fleeing down the shrine steps. The rain was a torrent downpour with no end in sight; the ground was soaked and beginning to reject the onslaught of water, rising puddles all over the Shrine's grounds. The temperature could hardly be over forty degrees Fahrenheit. 'She cannot be out here! She is going to catch her death if she keeps this up! Damn that stupid wench…what is she thinking?' InuYasha lunged towards Kagome with speed he nearly forgot he possessed. 'She's going to give herself pneumonia if she doesn't get back inside!' He watched in near horror as he reached the top of the steps as her foot went out from under her. InuYasha exhaled only after she landed in his arms, his breath in rapid pants. He had just caught her before her head hit the cement steps. 'Damnit, how careless can she be?' Glancing down to look at his love, his breath seemed to cease again. She had her eyes screwed shut, apparently still waiting for the forthcoming impact. He felt his face fall into a look of despair as he began the walk back up the steps. He cradled her to his chest and winced at the pained look on her face. He could just about smell her fever tearing across her body with a vengeance. 'Damnit!' he looked down at the girl in his arms before turning and walking back up the steps wordlessly. He held her bridal style, her head pressed against his shoulder. 'I am not letting go; I won't…I refuse to!'

It took Kagome a while to process the fact that she hadn't hit the ground. It took a longer moment to realize that she was in I _his /I _ arms. She could feel her body begging to collapse back into the warmth he so temptingly lured her with, to surrender back into serenity in his arms, to be swooned by his words…his lies. I '_But are they lies? Wake up, you stupid girl! You know he loves you! Stop being so pretentious! Listen to him…just this once…listen first before assuming! You know it in your heart…you know he didn't do this to intentionally hurt you!_ /I She blinked away the voice of reason as her fury welled inside of her, taking on it's own voice. 'He left you…high and dry; he skipped out when you needed him. What kind of guy does that? The kind that sleeps with you for a conquest, that's who. That is all you are to him…and you have made yourself disposable at that! Face it, wench, you're his toy now.' Kagome grew furious, her passion overwhelming her reason, and kicked InuYasha with her heel in his ribs. He stumbled forward in the sudden blinding pain yet still managed to twist his body in the middle of the attack to land flat on his back on the pavement at the top of the steps and with cat-like reflexes, still managed to get her to land snuggly on his chest. The impact was enough to knock the wind from the boy, but it did not cause him to loosen his grasp. The moment they hit ground, his body shielding her from the impact, Kagome pulled herself free from his arms and sat up, inadvertently straddling his hips in the process. As she bent her knees to stand on unsteady legs, his hands clamped down on her thighs, holding her in her place. Her brown eyes widened and shot through the mess of silver bangs that cluttered his face to meet his amber orbs. She expected him to be livid; to scream at her for being so stupid and the normal name-calling would follow with him lecturing her on being stupid. What she saw startled her…and destroyed any trace of anger in her body. He looked miserable; his eyes were filled with worry, with fear…with the fear of losing her…with the fear of facing another day without her. The rain absolved her, washing the rage and jealous vehemence from her body as she collapsed into his chest, sobbing hysterically. 'Damnit…I did it again. I almost ran because…I thought…I thought I wasn't good enough…I thought he was going to hurt me pointlessly. How could I question his love for me? How could i…?' InuYasha's arms left her legs and wrapped themselves protectively around her back, holding her tighter against his warm chest, trying to hold her to him. Her voice cracked with the volley of sobs that tore at her chest with blinding white-hot pain. "Why…why did you leave?"

InuYasha carefully sat up, still cautious of her heels and kneecaps that now rested so close to his most vital of organs. He shoved the pain aside that shot through his body like knives and slowly stood. "Kagome…" he pulled her with him, trying to maneuver his hands to be able to carry her once again. "Let's go inside…"

Kagome stood to her own feet yet refused to budge forward. "No…" she crossed her arms around her chest, trying to keep from shuddering. She knew her fever was burning the rain off her forehead and consuming her body but she needed answers…only then would she be able to rest properly. "What happened? Why did you leave?"

InuYasha reached down and traced her cheek with two soggy fingers, wiping off the rain that had landed on her cheeks. Moments after he cleared the path, new drops took their place. But these were not raindrops…they were tears. Kagome tried to withhold the sobs that racked her body yet failed. InuYasha could feel the sobs through his chest and fought with his own. 'I almost lost her again…I almost blew it.' he sighed and lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. "Kagome…in Kyushu…that's where my mother is buried. I have…had…family relations…things I needed to tie up. I had to do one last quest for my mother…and I had to do it alone. I'm sorry, baby…it was something that I needed to fix that I needed to do alone. If I had told you what I was going to do, then I feared that you would want to go with me. I never meant…I really didn't…." he sighed and buried his face in her hair by her right ear. Inhaling her scents, the scents that calmed him, that soothed his inner beast, he closed his eyes. "I meant for it to be a one day trip…but I…" he balled one hand into a fist behind Kagome's back. Hiten. It was Hiten and that damn Bankotsu's fault that he nearly lost Kagome again. He was going to pay…both of them would. With a deep sigh, he released his fist letting go of his anger. 'Now is not the time for that'. He opened his eyes slowly and grimaced as the rain picked up. He could feel Kagome weakening against him and he moved. Grabbing her around her waist, he hiked her up over his shoulder and bolted for the house. Her small fists pounded lightly against his back, more for show he was sure then actually an attempt to get down. He ran around back and took one jump into her bedroom window…yet didn't stop. Walking from her bedroom, he went straight for the bathroom. Only once he reached the toilet did he stop. He planted her on the closed lid and pointed one finger at her soaking wet clothes that now had her shivering with the cold November rain. "Lose the clothes, I'll draw you a bath."

Kagome did a double take of the hanyou in front of her. They had been connecting…he had nearly told her what had happened when suddenly…. His words hit her like a ton of bricks and she felt her jaw slack in response, "excuse me? You want me to do what now?"

InuYasha was already lingering over the tub, a scowl on his face, as he ran water into the small tub. Not daring to look back, he could already smell the sickness returning to the girl with a vengeance. 'Her mom is going to kill me!' a voice in his head chuckled, I '_not half as much as she will if she comes home to you in the bathroom with her naked daughte_r!' /I InuYasha's scowl darkened as he drew the bath for the drenched girl. He tried to hide the blush that rushed to his cheeks as he took in the site of the exquisite girl sitting in front of him. Her top was clinging to her curves in all the right ways…her lips were slightly parted and were calling to him. He grit his teeth together "Clothes…off…now."

Kagome tried to smile yet failed when a cough overran her body. She shook with each exhale, her chest burning with the sensation. 'Damnit, when did I get this sick?' idly, she began tugging her clothes from her body. 'He is just worried…he's trying to warm me up.' she blushed as she suddenly found herself naked and in InuYasha's arms. 'How did he…wait…what the hell just happened?'

Kagome was taking far to long. InuYasha had the bath drawn and Kagome in his arms in a matter of seconds. Hardly taking any notice to her state of undress, he deposited the girl into the tub of warm water. His ears flattened to his head when she hissed at the temperature, yet he could see the relief on her face. She had been freezing and that would just not help her cold. He gave her a brief smile that was filled with worry, grabbed her clothes and tossed them into the hamper in the bathroom. Only then did he fall to his knees beside the tub and rest his left cheek on the pale white porcelain tub. He smiled when she laid back and sighed contently. The two remained silent for a comfortable moment before InuYasha struggled to his feet, "I'll go get you dry clothes. You should…wash up…but uhh…hurry up, you're still sick…" he paused and gave her a wry smile, "…weak human…"

Her mouth fell into an indignant o shape as he closed the door behind him. Kagome would be lying if she had stated that she was okay to do this alone. She felt like there was weights attached to each of her arms…but asking InuYasha to help her was so out in left field…it just was not going to happen. 'Could I take his hands on me…without wanting…without receiving more…' she blushed crimson as she began to scrub at her body with her lufa. 'He…he was worried about me. He came back because…he thought…' she closed her eyes and washed shampoo into her hair. She could hear him pacing in the hallway outside of the bathroom door. 'He doesn't want to push me…he doesn't want to make me feel…' she blushed again and finished bathing as fast as she could. She wanted to be in his arms…it had been a burning need as soon as she realized she couldn't be…for four days that was all she thought about. She thought about how her body curved in proportion to his…how her head seemed to fit like a puzzle piece into the nook of his neck. All she could think about was how right it felt when her body was wrapped around his. She sighed and rinsed the conditioner from her hair and attempted to stand. Her legs wobbled once and she fell back onto her ass, luckily she had not been more then a foot off the ground. The door to the bathroom flung open, nearly being knocked off its hinges and InuYasha stormed into the bathroom, not pausing until he was once again in front of the tub. Kagome glanced up at the hanyou, her cheeks now a bright flaming red matching the color that overwhelmed his face. Kagome swallowed hard then blinked as small stars exploded in her vision. 'No…I'm not blacking out again! I can't! Not like this…this is not cool!' She felt something warm being wrapped around her as she was lifted from the tub like a rag doll.

InuYasha had never pulled a towel off a rack faster then he had at that moment. Sheathing Kagome in the white cotton, he lifted her carefully from the tub and carried her back into her room. He could tell she was near passing out again as he let her settle into the comfortable sheets of her bed. He returned to the bathroom only after making sure she was settled, for the clothes he had picked out for her. Quickly he returned to the room and stared at the girl. 'Shit.' He fidgeted once, looking at the clothes to the girl's towel covered body. 'The shit I do for her…' he smiled as he dropped onto the bed next to her, his hand going for the towels edge. 'I can just see her mom coming in now…of all times.' He scowled and paused at the burning image. 'Talk about breaking out the sutras. Her mother would fry me alive…'

A hand slapped over his and he nearly screamed, fearing the worst of his ideas had occurred. Kagome's brown eyes met his and she gave him a small smile. She shook her head then sat up slowly. "It's okay…Yash…I got it."

InuYasha looked like he wanted to argue but simply shrugged and sat back. It wasn't as if he wouldn't dress her…she was his mate after all. It was just…well…weird. A small smirk over took his handsome features as he settled back on the bed as his eyes took in her body. Her pale skin that was barely covered by the towel…the swell of her breasts pressing against the towels surface. He found himself hardening at the sight in front of him, much to his disgust. 'Damn…she's sick and I'm just about…_damn_!'

Kagome stared at InuYasha incredulously then blinked and gave him a bored glower, "can you turn around?" she could sense his tension…in all areas…and was fighting her own blush over the thought. She wasn't just going to strip in front of him, no matter how many times he had seen in all her glory before. This was just weird. 'Here I am, sick as a dog…thinking about being naked in front of him? What has he turned me into?'

InuYasha gave her a cocky smirk and tilted his head to his right shoulder to look over her body again from a different angle, "maybe…but it ain't nothing I haven't seen…or tasted…"

Kagome's blush overtook her entire body as her breath caught in her throat. If she hadn't been sick… she just about growled. 'Shit, why does he have to be so damn sexy?' she closed her eyes and shook her head and held out a shaky hand pointing towards the door, "out!"

InuYasha sighed and made a show of turning around so his back was to her. "Is this good enough? Cause if it ain't…that's to damn bad!"

Kagome stared at InuYasha and then rolled her eyes. She shifted from the towel to the clothes that her lover had picked out quickly; as if afraid he would turn around to get his rocks off at the sight. She sighed, 'how elementary school is this?' she finished pulling on her pants and threw the tank top he had pulled out for her over her shoulders. With a small cough, she lightly let herself fall back into the pillows. "Now…before I take another nap…" she frowned at the thought; not so much nap as pass out. 'Damn this cold!' she shook her head once and spoke while yawning, "what were you saying?"

InuYasha turned to stare down at Kagome, a small part of him, which sounded like Miroku, was sad to see that she was properly dressed. He smiled and let himself fall backwards before shoving his left arm under Kagome's shoulders and pulling her to his chest. He turned her manually onto her right side and eased her head to his shoulder blade. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead, he rested his head right above hers. "It's a long story, Princess, and if you're tired, I'm going to wait till your ready to hear it. You getting better is much more important then anything I can say."

Kagome turned to look up at InuYasha through her eyes with a distinct frown, "you're not getting out of this that easy, mister. You've been gone for…what…three, maybe four days? You can't," Kagome paused to yawn again and fought with the sandman that tugged at her eyelids and soothed her with a silent lullaby. "…You can't just smooth talk your way out of this!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead, "you need to sleep."

Kagome narrowed her eyes indignantly at the hanyou and tried to pull herself from his arms. "And you need to start fessing up!"

InuYasha held her tighter, a small smirk forming on his lips as she struggled half-heartedly. He wouldn't have restrained her if her attempt had been with effort to free her body from him…she was just blowing smoke up his ass. He gave her a very smug grin and tapped her nose with one claw, "I don't have anything to fess up to. I did nothing wrong in Kyushu…except kick some old acquaintances asses and figure out whose asses I need to hand to people here. But like I said, none of that matters. What does matter is that; one, I love you…and two, you need to go to sleep. Now."

Kagome sighed and rested her head on his collarbone, "you can't tell me what to do, you know!"

InuYasha lowered his mouth to her ear, smirking wildly towards the side of her face. He knew she could see him…he smelt the desired effect it had on her body. She still wanted him…she still loved him. 'And my smile still has it.' he tried not to react so cockily but his smirk had always been a knee-bending, leg wobbling drug to all the girls he knew. With the flash of one of his million dollar smiles, InuYasha was always able to get girls to do anything for him…and anything was unlimited, as he had learned. He kissed her temple and whispered huskily in her ear, "I can tell you what to do, Princess…because I'm your mate. You have to listen to me, it's an unwritten rule."

Kagome fused her brows at the nickname and crinkled her nose. "I hate you calling me that…and what do you mean I can't argue with you? Does that go in both directions?" She wanted to hear what had happened…what had caused him to leave her. But what mattered, and she understood that, without the words being spoken, he had taken care of personal stuff that he thought he didn't need to include her in on. They would speak of that when she was feeling better. For the moment though, she knew he was there…and he was okay. She knew he loved her and hadn't abandoned her. He had tried once again to protect her. Kagome sighed and shook her head, 'it's that baka gene, I know it is!'

InuYasha smirked and closed his eyes, "I know and that's why I call you princess…Princess."

Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly, "you're such a jerk." 'But I love you regardless.' Though she didn't speak the words, the idea floated through the air and put the pair at rest.

InuYasha's smirk grew, knowing he had to prod that subject. He voiced the words for her, "that's why you love me."

Kagome huffed snapping open her eyes and tried to pull herself up to look down at him, "harassing sick people is a sick fetish of yours, isn't it?"

InuYasha scoffed and put his left hand onto the base of her skull, luring her head back to his shoulder, "shut up and go to sleep, baby…you're rambling." There was a long awkward pause that InuYasha finally relented to; "it's not a fetish, Princess…if it were, I would have been in that tub with you." His inner demon growled at the thought; mate…claim mate. He nearly coughed feeling his loins beginning to burn at the thought. 'No…not now! Damn, can't that fucking stay down for five minutes?'

Kagome laughed ruefully and antagonized, "no, that was just a really random act of control, something I didn't know you possessed."

InuYasha let his jaw slack open as he stared down at the girl in his arms, "excuse me?" he let his lips twitch into an evil grin as he poked at her sides, earning loud squeals from the girl. "What was that? I lack what? Say that again Kagome?" He didn't press her to hard, knowing she was still sick but enough to get his point across.

Kagome squirmed in InuYasha's arms and threw herself to her right, only to be trapped on his chest. She squirmed as his hands attacked both of her sides and she silently cursed herself for choosing to roll the wrong way. Her chest was pressed against his chest and she was laughing like a maniac. He wouldn't relent and she wouldn't surrender. 'This shall be interesting!'

InuYasha's barrage of tickle-fest 2005 ceased after a minute of her being on his lap. His eyes widened slowly and his breath became jagged, "damn, Kagome…" his hands grasped onto her hips and he forced her still, "… I _damn_. /I "

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what was wrong before she felt it. Even if she hadn't, the look in his eyes would have told her the truth. In those golden orbs that she loved so much was a sudden raw passion…a primal desire…that ignited her fires just seeing the glimmer of such basic needs in his eyes. She felt her loins burst into flames as his hardened member poked into her hip. She crushed her lips together to keep from laughing, though the situation was far from funny. She brought one hand up slowly, in a peaceful manner, and dragged her fingers through his bangs, pushing them out of his face, "Yash…"

InuYasha smiled, almost sadly, at the girl before turning to his left to deposit her back on the mattress. "You should…uhh…get some sleep." He offered her a forced smile and kissed her forehead.

Kagome tilted her head up as his lips grazed her skin and met them with hers, pressing the two soft appendages together in a moment of bliss. Her tongue darted from her mouth and she dragged it across his lips, allowing herself a taste of him. 'God how I missed him.' she pulled back, her lips still parted and waiting for more…needing more. She felt her body shiver once, maybe at the loss of his lips, or with the fever, she wasn't sure. "Yash…" she didn't want her voice to sound that desperate, but it did.

InuYasha smiled, looking down at Kagome, and once again brushed his lips over hers. "Not now baby. You need your sleep…" he couldn't help the cocky tone that had wormed its way into her voice; his bitch needed his attention. 'Bitch? Damn my Youkai side for seeing her as that. No, she's not my bitch…she's my mate!'

Kagome groaned and curled into his chest, resting her head on his outstretched left arm. "I hate being sick…"

InuYasha laughed ruefully and kissed her forehead and cheeks. "You'll be okay, I'll make sure."

Kagome nodded; sleep beginning to slowly pull at her eyes. It overwhelmed her so quickly, blindsided her…it was like being hit by a truck. She gave in to closing her eyes and laughed scornfully; the dampness that he enticed between her legs was not so easily dissipating and was beginning to eat away at her sanity. She knew that she needed sleep, her body was screaming it to her…but her mind was also screaming that she needed…him. She knew how sick she was and yet she still wanted him…needed him. She needed to be touched, to be appeased. What she didn't want to do was beg…but gods did she need him. He had turned on something so deep inside of her she had no idea how to shut it off. 'Maybe I'm not supposed to…maybe this is how it is supposed to be…to be angry when I can't touch him…when I can't feel him.' she swallowed hard and allowed herself to do the one thing she swore she would never do; beg. "Baby…I need…I want…"

InuYasha scoffed and pushed his lips to the right side of her neck; placing light kisses up the soft skin as innocently as one could. He couldn't believe his ears and was choosing to ignore it. 'She doesn't mean…she can't be serious. My Kagome would never beg me for…would never take the gull to…damn!' He focused on a spot on the wall while blandly stating, "Kagome, you need to get better."

Kagome moaned as she pushed her body against his with the last bit of strength she possessed. 'Talk about new levels to sink to; what has he done to me?' she moaned lightly and pressed her head against his shoulder, "Inu…I don't want to get better…I want you…now…"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, cursing whatever god thought this situation would be amusing. He would chew off his own arm before allowing himself to take her while she was this sick. She was feverish and probably slightly delusional. He could taunt her with memories from this for a month, he was sure of it. 'Damn me and not having a tape recorder! She would kill me later for that but when is she ever going to be willing to beg…damnit!' He sighed and relented, her scent beginning to entice him into the darker sides of his personality. 'She's going to be the death of me, I swear it!' he looked down and whispered seductively in her ear, "Tell you what baby, you tell me that in two days when you ain't sick no more and I'll fuck you three ways from Thursday; how does that sound?"

Kagome groaned in approval as she closed her eyes and gave into the easier of the two needs to fill; sleep. She didn't expect to be able to close her eyes and zonk out…but she did, in a matter of seconds.

InuYasha frowned as he felt the girl he loved with all of his heart fall into a deep sleep. They had…she had asked… _damnit_! InuYasha ran his right hand over his face and shook his head slowly, 'that had to be the fever talking. My Kagome would never…she would…would she?' he smirked as he smelled Kagome's scent spike as small muffled moan escaped her lips. He could just about feel his bravado inflate, 'I can only guess what she's dreaming about.' he sighed dejectedly and let his head roll back to the pillows, willing his member to relax. 'Man…when she's better…' he sighed again and tried to ward off those thoughts. 'Only will get me into trouble.' He pulled her tighter to his chest and covered them both in blankets. He still was having a hard time going over everything that had happened. 'I almost did it again? Why didn't I see it? Why couldn't' I see the signs that I almost fucked up again?' very gently, InuYasha ran his right fingers through her bangs and then stroked her loose flowing hair. 'I almost lost you again cause I'm such a fucking idiot! What the hell is wrong with me Kagome?' at that thought, Kagome began to mumble incoherently. Her aura grew dark…angry…hurt? She lightly tossed back and forth, her eyebrows creased. InuYasha stared at her for a moment, a very deep growl building in his chest, 'what is she dreaming about? Is she angry with me? Is she hurt? Is she dreaming of how I hurt her?' he didn't like the idea that he couldn't reach her…that he couldn't' help her. He hated it, in fact. Feeling the anger welling in her body, he felt incapable of controlling it…of helping her. he never wanted to feel helpess with her…it made him feel like a part of him failed. 'I almost did fail, didn't I? I caused this anger this time…didn't I? we just keep hurting each other…' something deep inside of him was beginning to ask questions he wouldn't answer…that he refused to even consider.

I _'if it hurts this much now, what's going to happen in a year? In ten years? Are you two always going to fight like idiots? Fight like absolute morons? Are you always going to be angry? Should you take this as a sign and get the hell out of dodge? What do you think InuYasha? Can you really stick around for this?' /I _

InuYasha growled and hugged Kagome tighter, 'of course I can do this! I love her. I can only imagine where we'll be in ten years…but I know one thing; wherever she is, I'll be there. I will not lose her…not again!'

I _'Think about how many people you've been with you baka! All those girls…didn't they mean anything to you? Weren't there a few you were ready to marry? Kara…maybe Lirin…didn't you promise them eternity to get down their pants? What of them?' /I _

InuYasha made a face, 'well…Kara became a fuck slut and Lirin…I'm sure Kougaiji is taking care of her like a brother should. She was too sweet for her own good…sweet and innocent…a real ray of fucking sunshine! Oh…how Kougaiji hated me.' he shook his head with a dull laugh, 'getting way off topic. Look…it doesn't matter about the girls in the past. Yeah, I was an asshole…I get it. But what you don't get is that I love Kagome…I love her with all my heart.'

A deep chuckle resonated somewhere in his mind, echoing like a dropped object in an empty room and sent shivers up his spine_. I 'Yeah…we know that. Just want to make sure you don't go fucking this up…again…'_ /I 

InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked down at Kagome. 'Mess things up again huh?' Kagome twisted at that moment in his lap again, her eyes screwing shut and he frowned. 'Baby…what are you thinking of? Do you sense my frustration over this? Do you realize I never wanted to hurt you? I'll fix this…I promise.' He laughed ruefully as lyrics of one of his more favorite songs from _Nickleback_© popped into his head. He hated to sing…Bankotsu hadn't been far from the truth when he told Kagome such. But his problem with singing was that he just never really felt like he was anything…like he was actually good. He had been told by many other people that he was amazing…that he could get anywhere in life with singing…but he just was his own worst critic. Yet now lyrics poured through his mind while he stared at the girl in his arms and he couldn't help following with one. He ran his fingers through her bangs while his eyes focused on her closed eyelids. 'God she's beautiful.' He smiled as words slipped from his lips, hardly above a dull whisper. He could remember his mother always singing to him when he was younger…when he couldn't sleep. There were some instances when he could remember hearing his mothers voice when he wasn't awake…she would just watch him sleep and when he would be troubled, she would be there. He could only hope to be present like that for his own children…to protect them and love them like she did him. He smiled as he quietly sung, I "_How the hell'd we wind up like this…why weren't we able…to see the signs that we missed…and try to turn the tables. Now the stories played out like this…just like a paperback novel…let's rewrite an ending that fits…instead of a Hollywood horror…"_ /I 

InuYasha paused as Kagome shifted in his arms, a small smile evenly spreading across her face. He stopped and ran his hand through her hair, and felt a weight be lifted from his heart. For the first time in a while, everything seemed okay…things seemed right. Though Kagome was sick, the sickly scent had drifted away from her and InuYasha was content. He rested his head back against the pillows on her bed and closed his eyes. 'I think it's going to be okay. This all just might work out…'

Rin sat on the couch staring at the clock on the ugly beige wall and sighed deeply. She had already been close to one panic attack in the waiting room and had succumbed to taking two Advil's to try to calm down. It had the desired effects only after settling down on the good doctors couch. Sesshoumaru had made small talk with the doctor while Rin calmed down that had escalated into growls before Yamaoto had whisked Rin away into the office, which only caused a higher onset of the attack. Now Rin sat…trapped for a half hour…in the tedious room. 'Not a lively thing in here…it's all so…tranquil…bland…yuck?' Rin shook her head and rested against the cushions on the couch.

"So…how was your weekend, Rin?"

Rin cracked open one eye to stare gloomily at the doctor. Yamaoto was still behind her desk, writing in that god-awful journal. 'My weekend; it sucked…as always. But damn, can't tell her that now can I?' Rin tapped her fingers on her knee and shrugged, "Well…it wasn't the greatest. Kagome's boyfriend kind of bounced momentarily so we had a girls night to try to calm her down."  
Dr. Yamaoto stood from behind her desk, tucking her long black hair behind her hears and sat down on the chair by the couch. She smiled kindly at the girl and asked, "a girls night?"

Rin nodded slowly, suddenly wondering if she should talk about what had happened. 'What business is it of hers?' she shrugged off the statement and sighed, "yeah, me and Sango kind of spent the day with Kagome to keep her company." A part of Rin silently begged for the woman not to press on with the conversations. Though nothing had been awkward or uneasy for her to be with her friends, she didn't need some psychological babble to confuse her about them as well as Sesshoumaru. 'Am I confused about Sesshoumaru?' she thought while narrowing her eyes. She didn't like how the words slipped from Yamaoto's mouth…they sounded evil, almost hissed in a serpent like manner. But weren't things okay…she was just having normal reactions, wasn't she? She wasn't confused over Sesshoumaru; she was just unconsciously protecting herself. That is what Yamaoto told her, wasn't it? Things were fine…she was doing okay. 'Doesn't matter that me and Sessh can't have sex…we will…maybe…and it has nothing to do with…he didn't…' Rin sighed and shook her head slowly.

Dr. Yamaoto offered her a warm smile that made Rin's skin crawl. "It must have been good to be able to spend time with your friends. I guess with so much happening for you in this past month, you have not been able to spend so much time with them, have you?"

Rin shrugged with ease, brushing off her past concerns. "I haven't really thought much about it. Sesshoumaru has been a new influence in my life…and with everything with…" she paused and shifted her weight to rest forward, her hands on her knees. It was obvious how hard it was for her to say his name. "With everything with Naraku and the others, we…that is…Kagome and I haven't been as close…no…"

There was a long pause and the doctor lifted her head to stare at Rin. "Does it bother you that you do not get to see Kagome that much?"

Rin made a face and shrugged again, "not really. I mean, I'm happy that she's happy. Even though it's with InuYasha…who don't get me wrong, is a good guy and all…but…it's just…well…" she paused and let her words hang in the air thickly.

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "I'm glad to know that you are okay with her. It is always good to keep close friends; they are always someone who can be there for you, no matter what is going on in their lives…people who you can talk to about anything."

Rin groaned once, knowing that she had always seen Kagome in that light…but had she ever acted on it? 'I know I can trust her with my life…but…I never told anyone about Naraku…I never relied in them.' Rin shifted her weight nervously and nodded absently. "Yeah."

Dr. Yamaoto took one look at Rin's face and scowled, "what's the matter Rin?"

Rin shrugged and looked towards the door, suddenly feeling very trapped. "I just…well…I don't know. I love Kagome and Sango like sisters but sometimes, you know, you can't let everyone into your little world. You got to go it alone."

Dr. Yamaoto cringed and shifted forward to stare at Rin, "maybe…maybe not. I don't think Kagome would have felt that way if we were to ask her. I'm sure that she would have gladly stood by your side with all of the problems you had with Naraku."

Rin's nostrils flared as she quickly shot back, "I would never have asked her to help me with him! Never!"

Dr. Yamaoto leaned back, her eyes widening at the harsh tone of Rin's suddenly demanding demeanor and clicked her teeth, "and why wouldn't you have? Didn't you agree that friends are people who you can trust?"

Rin narrowed her eyes, "it's not about trust! I trust Kagome with my life…just as I do Sango and Sesshoumaru! It was about…" she paused and looked to the ground, slumping backwards into the couch. 'Damn…you went this far, you might as well just blurt it out. Go ahead, Rin…get it off your chest.' Rin winced and finished the sentence, "it was about protecting Kagome."

Dr. Yamaoto slowly looked over the young girl and removed the glasses from her face. She licked her ruby red lips and narrowed her teal eyes, "protecting, you say? Protecting Kagome from whom?"

Rin blinked once and met the psychiatrist's glare with a bleak glower of her own. "From Naraku, of course."

Dr. Yamaoto sat back in the chair and crossed her hands, "why did you have to protect Kagome from Naraku, Rin?"

Rin made a face and suddenly found her mouth parched. She blinked slowly and then licked her lips, trying to restore moisture to her body. She knew at some point she was going to have to come clean about everything…she just hoped that it wouldn't be this hard. "Naraku always had a…thing…for Kagome. He wanted her…he wanted her so bad that he was willing to go through just about anything to get to her." With a cringe, Rin remembered the night that everyone had found out about Naraku and the threats he promised her in the alley, _'"Then I will go after them…I'm sure you don't want them to go through what you've been through."_' That had been one of the more idle threats that he had delivered to her about her friends. No…Naraku had threatened her far worse…promised far worse. "He…the first weekend that he…" she looked down and shook her head, spite demanding its away into her voice, "Naraku always told me that if I were to get Kagome to be alone with him for five minutes, he would leave me alone. He promised my freedom if I would deliver him Kagome's body. He wanted to fuck with her like he did me. He was a sick son of a bitch who deserves death." She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it down on the sofa next to her, trying to relieve some of the stress that was building inside of her. 'Damn him!'

Dr. Yamaoto taped her pen on her notebook and leaned forward, worry lines spreading like crows feet from her eyes. "You mean, after everything he did to you…after all of the torture he inflicted upon you…you stayed loyal to your friend and took the beating for her?"

Rin looked up at the doctor and gawked. "Of course I did. What kind of friend just drops another off in the wolves' lair to be eaten alive? No one should ever leave a friend in that kind of disposition!"

Dr. Yamaoto made a small noise in the back of her throat and sat back in her chair, "wow…you really are quite the girl Rin, do you know that? No teenager I have ever known would be so unselfish as to sacrifice his or her own life for a friends welfare. I just hope that Kagome realizes how much you have saved her."

Rin licked her lips again, blushing lightly at the compliment but took the stab to her heart all the same. "I never told Kagome…she didn't need to know I could have had a way out."

Dr. Yamaoto paused and looked up at Rin, "you're kidding, right? You really did all of that for this girl who never knew it?"

Rin nodded, a small smile spreading to her lips. "Yes."

Dr. Yamaoto raised one eyebrow, obviously impressed. "That's amazing Rin. I'm stunned. To do that without recognition…simply amazing."

Rin scowled and sat back into the couch, swinging her legs under her ass. "It's nothing about recognition…it's about protecting my friends. I don't give a damn about her knowing! I know…that's damn well enough!"

Dr. Yamaoto chewed on the side of her cheek for a moment, then slowly followed with, "that is very true. But the pain…knowing that you could have stopped it…maybe that is why you're having a hard time with Sesshoumaru; maybe you're seeing everything that happened on a bigger picture and are taking out your anger in another way…locking yourself up from the world to avoid being hurt again. Have you ever thought of that?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and shrugged, "I don't think I'm locking myself up, doctor. I'm…I can't…everything…" Rin sighed deeply and shook her head, letting her words die off.

Dr. Yamaoto studied Rin's face for a while then tapped her chin, "is Kagome as beautiful of a girl as you are?"

Rin paused, letting her eyes meet the gaze of her psychiatrist and she swallowed. 'What kind of question is that?' Rin tried to tell if the doctor was joking then relented, "I guess. Yeah, Kagome has been called a knockout a number of times. Kouga was and still is obsessed with her, and she has a couple others who follow her like lost puppies…or at least did until InuYasha scared them away."

Dr. Yamaoto nodded slowly, "I see. Do you think beauty had anything to do with Naraku's choice of the two of you?"

Rin took a long moment to study the doctor. How could she ask such a stupid question? Nearly growling back, Rin answered, "I think Naraku wanted to obtain something he thought untouchable."

"And you were?"

"Is this going somewhere? Cause if it is, get there!" Rin crossed her arms, her eyes blazing with anger and sat back. 'How dare she?'

Dr. Yamaoto smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder before looking back to Rin, "beauty, Rin, can motivate people to do ridiculous things. It causes jealousy, hatred, and can be the cause of many crimes against people. Its something to cherish." She smiled and studied the baffled look on Rin's face, "don't blanche, my dear, I'm simply saying that maybe it was never about you…or Kagome. It was about what he saw that he wanted…not who."

Rin bit back, "it almost sounds as if you're defending that asshole."

Dr. Yamaoto laughed lightly, "I would never do that, Rin. Naraku is where he belongs, in jail." She shook her head once, dropping the subject for the time being and switched the subject. "You mentioned the first weekend that Naraku…forced you…into submission. Do you remember the events of that day?"

Rin nodded absently, still seething over the previous conversation. 'Who does she think she is?'

Dr. Yamaoto smiled sadly and leaned closer to Rin, "can you tell me about it?"

Rin snapped her head up to meet Yamaoto's stare and blandly replied, "He raped me. End of story."

Dr. Yamaoto scowled and shook her head, "no Rin…that's not the end of the story. It is the beginning." She sat back and tapped her nails on the finished wood of the chair she was sitting in, "tell me how it happened? What did he say to you?"

Rin closed her eyes, not wishing to relive that day ever again and sighed. 'I guess I have to finish that damn story.' foolishly she wondered if the pain would go away if she told her sob story. She took a deep breath to compose herself and began, "I had been working with him for roughly nine or ten months. He had never…really…done anything to hurt me. Some things made me uncomfortable like the trash he would talk about girls, or who he had fucked…he would make really derogative jokes. After about nine months of me being there, he started grabbing me around my waist when I walked by…grabbed my ass with a sick grin on his face…joked around about my personal life…."

Yamaoto glanced up, "you talked to him about your life outside of work?"

Rin shook her head, "no, he went to the same school as me. We never associated outside of work."

Yamaoto nodded, "I see…go ahead."

Rin rolled her eyes and looked to the floor, "Naraku would say the reason I wouldn't have sex with Kouga, who was my boyfriend at the time, was because I really wanted him. Stupid shit like that. I would tell him to shove it and get lost then tried to make myself invisible. Bout seven months ago, he had called me up into the office in the middle of the club night. He said he saw me talking with Kagome when I was on break and wanted me to bring her up to speak to him. He said he had some job positions available she would be great for. His whore, mainly, but he never said that. I could see it though…written across his face. I could see the desire in his eyes and I told him that she had left for the night. We started an argument, mostly because he could still see Kagome dancing in the club. I told him I would never bring her to him because something seemed off and he pushed me to tell him what it was. I told him I was afraid of what he would do to her. He grew angry…very angry…and smacked me. He told me I should be afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't listen." Rin closed her eyes and put a hand to her cheek as if to heal the emotional scar though her cheek, "I…I kept yelling at him. I told him that I wouldn't take this lightly. I told him that I would make sure he rotted in jail for hitting me. That's when he went into this whole monologue speech about me being his and he could do whatever he wanted to me. I hit him, not believing that he had the brass balls to tell me that and he grabbed my arm. He said I was his and he would prove it." Rin sneered and shoved her hair behind her ears. "He raped me in the office…then beat the living crap out of me. I remember looking up and seeing Diegosan in the doorway. He had stopped Naraku from possibly killing me, but he was smiling. That smile haunts my dreams, doc, I'm serious. It was like he was condoning what Naraku was doing."

Yamaoto shook her head slowly, "and this was all over Kagome?"

Rin bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "no…it was over him believing that I was his."

Yamaoto studied Rin's face for a moment before adding, "but you weren't."  
"No…I was not then nor am I now. Even after that night…and the weekend that followed, I still told him such. I think…I think that's why he kept doing it…why he kept raping me. He knew that I refused to break, to admit defeat. He wanted to see me crumble and hand him my best friend to make him go away."

Yamaoto shook her head slowly, "and you didn't. And yet your supposed best friend doesn't even know this."

Rin shot back, "she is my best friend, not supposed, and no, she still doesn't know. No one does. No one has to. I tell you because I have to…and I don't like it, to be honest."

Dr. Yamaoto coughed into her hand and frowned, "Rin…you said that Naraku beat you up during this encounter?"

Rin nodded, adverting her eyes once more.

Dr. Yamaoto leaned forward and studied her face a little closer, "why didn't your friends ever notice?"

Rin paused, her eyes meeting with the doctors. "Because I was out of school for four days that week. I made sure that someone got the message that I had caught the flu."

Dr. Yamaoto hid the smile that was forming on her face and tilted her head to the side, "and your friends never came calling to see if you were okay? Did they not care?"

"I told them to stay away…that I was contagious. They didn't like it but listened."

Dr. Yamaoto licked her lips and leaned forward, "and what of your boyfriend of the time? He was Youkai, was he not? Could he not smell Naraku all over you?"

Rin opened her mouth then shut it, her eyes slightly widening. 'Could he? Could Kouga have known? No…there is no…just no. He would have intervened if he knew…he would have stood up for me. Kouga didn't know…'

Dr. Yamaoto rubbed the bridge of her nose and offered her hand to the girl, "Did you not say that Kouga wanted Kagome?"

Rin stared at the doctor from under her bangs and sneered, "what of it?"

Dr. Yamaoto shook her head and held up her hands, slowly waving them at the girl, "nothing…I'm just talking aloud."

Rin quickly retorted, "Which means that you're thinking of something, so spill it. What are you saying?"

Dr. Yamaoto leaned forward and patted Rin's knee, "it's nothing, honestly. I'm just thinking that Kouga might have turned a blind eye from all of the events in attempts to maybe… I don't know…take your absence as a time to get closer to Kagome?"

Rin stood from the couch and began pacing the room, trying to control her boiling temper. If she snapped…even the police wouldn't be able to pull her off the doctor. Rin closed her eyes, stopping by the door and leaned her forehead against the wall. "He…Kouga is dense and honestly a little…slow…but he would never just sit back and let that happen. Not like that…"

Dr. Yamaoto stood from the chair and walked towards Rin. "Rin, I want you to be careful. These people, who you say are your friends, sound rather sketchy to me. Honestly, and I am very apologetic to be the one to say this, but it really sounds as if people avoided seeing what needed to be seen. Why could they not have helped you?"

Rin chewed on her tongue, not daring to look behind her and whispered as tears began to stream down her cheeks, "I want to go home now."

Dr. Yamaoto took the last two steps and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's okay, Rin…you can let it all out."

Rin turned on the doctor, hell fire blazing in her eyes. "I said I want to fucking go home. Get the fuck out of my way…I'm getting out of this shit hole."

Dr. Yamaoto didn't budge, "Rin…I need you to calm down before I let you walk out of here. You could have another attack if you don't…"

Rin snapped back, "Fuck the attacks…let me die. This is far worse then hell."

Dr. Yamaoto scowled and recoiled her hand, "Rin…I understand that you're hurting…"

Rin reached out and smacked the doctor once clear across her face. "You don't know shit!" she pushed past the stunned doctor and paused at the door. "I'm not going to just stop these stupid visits, though I don't see what it's doing for me other then wasting my time and pissing me off! How dare you speak of my friends and their intentions without knowing them."

Dr. Yamaoto touched the print on her face, her mouth dropped in shock. Obvious she forced herself to continue talking calmly, "I speak with experience. I know how people can be…inside and out. If your friends never meant to hurt you, then why after six months did no one notice? How did it go by in silence? Think about that Rin…"

Rin flipped the doctor off and slammed open the door. She stalked out of the office past Sesshoumaru and out the main door. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he turned to give the doctor a glare that could freeze fire then stormed out of the office after Rin.

Only after the main door slammed shut did Dr. Yamaoto crack a smile. Leaning against the doorframe to her room, she yawned, "She was a little harder to crack then the rest."

A young girl passed by her, her brown hair cut short to her shoulders with large brown eyes, and paused to regarded the doctor with a sideways glance, "did you finally crack the girl, priestess?"

Dr. Yamaoto smiled and nodded curtly, "she's a tough one…tougher then any of Naraku's other…play toys…. Her constitution runs deep in her heart, and she still believes in the good of people. If what Naraku told me is correct, I don't know how she could be a ray of sunshine."

The young girl cradled the files to her chest and sighed, "Sesshoumaru Tashio isn't going to take this lightly, doctor. You might want to consider moving the therapy along…a little faster."

Dr. Yamaoto glowered at the young girl and took a step closer to her, "I know what I'm doing, you idiot. I've been doing this longer then you've been alive! I can't put Rin on any more tranquilizers then she already is on without rising suspicion. Getting her to take the Nembutal is hard enough without rising suspicion. I think I gave that dog demon a little much credit; I thought for sure he would have caught on by now." She scoffed and shook her head slowly, " making that little bitch fall into panic attacks is harder…but if you push the right buttons…"

Brown eyes burned into the doctors with a slight glimmer of a vindictive glint, "don't you mean program, ma'am?"

Dr. Yamaoto slapped the files from the girls hands and turned on her heels, "Whatever…all she knows is when she feels stressed, she falls into a trance like state that is close enough to the symptoms of a panic attack to not be questioned. It's a damn good thing the girl actually already had one without my intervention. It makes my job easier."

The girl bowed slightly, her eyes scanning the cluttered mess that now covered the floor. "I'm sorry Priestess, I didn't mean to question you…"

Dr. Yamaoto huffed and flung her hair over her shoulder, "you shouldn't. I am the wisest in my field…and if anyone can manipulate that little twit, it's me. Naraku wants her completely broken before we move onto the latter portion of her 'treatment'."

The girl shifted nervously and cleared her throat. Her voice hardly above a whisper, she asked, "are you going to admit her then…with the others?"

Dr. Yamaoto laughed evilly, her voice sending shivers up the girls back. "in time…I want her first to suffer. She dared to put Naraku behind bars…she dared to take a stand against how things work. Little whores like Rin Takisho need to learn that they cannot change the world. She should have accepted her place and shut that damned mouth of hers. Yes…she will suffer worse then the rest…then I will admit her and she will disappear…just like his other victims."

Another girl leaned around the corner from the receptionists desk and met the doctors glare, "Priestess Yamaoto…you have a call on the line from the Tokyo prescient."

Dr. Yamaoto paused and stared at the other girl, obvious annoyance playing on her face. "Who is it, Momiji?"

The other teen rolled her eyes and held the phone closer to the doctor; "she says she knows you from high school…and that you are in direct link with her oldest son. She needs some help with bail or something…some friends got her the secure line. I think she called herself Launia."

- Sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been working bit by bit…between being locked out of a house and having to kick in the door and working full time, it's great. :-X R&R!

Nembutal is a barbiturate that basically slows the brains functioning and kind of works much like alcohol, while impairing a person's judgment and making them more susceptive to outside thoughts.


	61. Nostalgia

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 61 Nostalgia

Kagome peaked open one eye to meet the steady gaze that she had felt piercing through her soul for the last two hours. Was that really how long she had been asleep? Kagome yawned; tightly screwing her eyes shut once more and buried her head in the soft muscle of InuYasha's shoulder. "Just five more minutes…"

A hand ran through her raven tresses as a rather composed voice countered, "I'll be generous…take ten."

Kagome smiled into his arm and sighed contently, "I could stay like this all day."

A small scoff followed a hearty chuckle, "you have stayed like that all day, wench!"

Kagome blinked and lifted her head to glance at the clock. The red dots gleamed in bold numbers 7:15. She blinked again and rolled off the body she had been using as a pillow and rested her head on a real down pillow. "Have I really slept all day?"

InuYasha found himself entranced by her brown eyes as he very slowly reached out a hand to trace small circles on her pink cheeks. His mouth opened but no words would come out. The way she was looking at him…how at ease she felt with waking up to him and only him…it was earth shattering for him. No one had ever accepted him for who he was; except Kagome. Everything was different with her…everything was amazing, and new, and the feelings she instilled upon him were like nothing he ever even knew existed. He never knew he could care about someone else this much…it was feeling he thought had died with his mother. At points he had been sure that this was a foul trick of the gods…to give him such a goddess in his life; what had he ever deserved to be saved by the angel that lay so innocently in his arms? Who was he to be able to touch her…to love her? He was sure that one day he would wake up from the dream as the broken and filthy hanyou he believed himself to be and would be forced to face life without this light, this gleaming princess in his life. Could he live without her? He had promised himself, when his mother died, that he would never latch onto someone, that he would never again give his heart to anyone who could dare to shatter it. And yet giving that piece of himself to Kagome was easy, it was natural. Could he live without Kagome? 'No.'

Kagome leaned into his touch, as if silently knowing what he needed and cooed at the warm touch of his fingers as they danced with the weight of feathers across her skin. It was a very comforting feeling…knowing he was so close that all she needed to do was reach out. She smiled as her fingers met his eyes. He instantly closed his lids, lowering his ears to his head as he let out what she had begun to call a purr. She ran her fingers down his eyes and cheeks to rest on his jawbone. Very slowly he opened his eyes to meet hers, a very different look in his eyes. She had seen him mad with passion…with desire…she had well versed herself with knowing his expressions; when he was angry, sad, lustful, spiteful, content, happy…but this look was new. He seemed so relaxed and yet…he seemed like there was something resting on the tip of his tongue. His eyes though burned into hers with enough fire to cause her to combust; it was past the label of desire, past the definition of lust. Maybe…just maybe…this was a look of absolute love. It was a look that could cause stars to fall from the sky, a look that could raise the sun and bring her to life. Whatever it was, the look triggered something inside of her; it was a stare that she knew in her heart and it caused tears to spring to her eyes. They were tears of joy…tears of knowing that whatever her future would bring her it would bring it to him as well. They were meant to be together, and she understood that now. She could see her entire life in his eyes, and she welcomed the view with open arms. She licked her dry lips and leaned forward, "Yash?"

InuYasha sat up abruptly, placing his back against the headrest and collected Kagome in his arms. Pulling her sideways into his lap, he rested his cheek upon her head and slowly rocked back and forth. "Kagome…there is so much I want to say."

Kagome knew the feeling; a small part of her wanted to ream him out anew for all the shit he had pulled but she couldn't…wouldn't. A much larger part of her just wanted to kiss him senseless. She opened her mouth only to have his seal it. His lips pressed against hers lightly, not to incite any foreplay that would lead to what she would be sure to be interesting times but more to calm her and silence any retort she could throw in. the effects were opposite what he wanted. The tenderness of his touch, the passion that lingered in each unspoken word that was transposed with the kiss was enough to drive Kagome wild. She could feel her blood warming in her veins…flowing faster to her brain and nearly blinded her with the sparks that ignited in front of her eyes. A very large part of her thanked the Kami's for the cold she had for the mere fact that it had spend along that week long process that she had dreaded…and she had finished with it the day before. The thought that she was actually happy to sick nearly struck her stupid. 'Dear god what is he doing to me? I'm actually happy to be sick! What the hell?'

InuYasha retreated from the kiss as soon as he saw it reached the desired effect plus some. It took a lot of control to keep from letting that arrogant bastard side of him sneak through the cracks in his cage and boast about how he was able to turn her on with a simple kiss. He smiled down at Kagome and ran a finger over her swollen lips then pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I need to talk to you and I'm serious this time baby; you can't say anything until I'm done, okay?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, nuzzling into his palm as it pressed tenderly against her cheek. She wanted him more then anything in the world right now and would probably agree to jump off a cliff if it were to mean that he would only kiss her again like he had before.

InuYasha smirked at Kagome then kissed her forehead lightly. "Kagome, I know I fucked up again. I know I did some stupid things and I want…no, I need to atone for them. Before that, I need for you to understand everything about me."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, to tell him that he could tell her when he felt the time to be right but only had a finger pressed over her lips in return. Remembering her promise, she kissed the pad of his finger and fell silent.

InuYasha smiled when he felt her lips on his finger and pleaded with all the merciful gods that she would leave that be and not begin to tease him. His wish was answered. He held her a little closer to his chest and continued, "you know that my father is Inu no Tashio. He and my mom went to school together…blah, blah, blah, you know all of this I know." He met her eyes and smiled sadly, a side of him he knew she wasn't ready to see. He had never allowed himself to be weak around her; though he had cried in her presence once, he still held himself strong to be there for her. Now…now he needed to tell her things that he hadn't really ever consoled in people about. He had never spoken to anyone about his past, about his family. With a deep breath, he took the plunge into unknown waters. "Kagome, he loved my mother…I never understood that until this weekend. My father tried to protect her and me…he tried to keep us out of his drama with Launia and Diegosan, but even he couldn't null their poison. He was in love with my mother but couldn't marry her because he was pretending to be in love with Launia to get close to Diegosan. In the mean time, my mother raised me with the help of her father and mother. He came to visit once in a blue moon…and when he did they would sit alone on the hill together, outside of my grandparents house and talk for hours. I never really spoke with my dad…he would come calling and I would run off to hide. Mother never really outright told me who he was or why he was there. I guess she wasn't prepared to answer the millions of questions I would have had for her, and I understand that now as well."

InuYasha paused and kissed the top of Kagome's forehead, briefly checking on her fever. The Aspirins must have been kicking in because she was no longer boiling up, though the fever was still present. He smiled softly and continued, "mother wanted the best for me, and she tried so hard. Her father and mother hated me…they hated my father and all Youkai of the world. To have a half-bred son…it was a disgrace for them; yet they held their tongues because they feared my father and what kind of vengeance he would bring upon the family if they hurt my mother or me. When he died, though, they lashed out at my mother. Baba wasn't quite as harsh as Jiji…but she was a bitch nevertheless. They would scorn my mother for what she did…lock her away and beat me in the process. My mother would lock my door at night and sleep in front of it, trying to keep them away from me. I can remember a number of nights when I would peak out of my door only to see my mother suffering at the hands of my drunken grandfather. He would hit her till she was black and blue, and then come after me. Mother knew that this would be a problem, so shortly after father died we made a cubbyhole, so to say, in the floorboards beneath my room. At night, when I would hear her scream, my orders were to hide in the floor until morning. I can remember night after night sitting awake in the dirt with my back pressed up against the hollowed earth listening to my grandfather beat his daughter. I don't think…" InuYasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "…that I have ever heard such a horrible sound in my life." he struggled to keep himself calm, knowing that if he were to give into the slightest inclination of emotion over the events, it would lead to a torrent storm of emotional distress.

"I don't really know when my mother realized she was sick, but she did. I started getting these weird smells from her, like medicinal herbs…only later did I realize that she was trying to make herself better without telling anyone she was sick. I walked into her room one night and she was putting together a box. The box had photos in it of her days in high school and of her and me when I was younger. She also put a diary inside of it along with the one thing my father had given her…it was a promise ring. I guess, being that he couldn't marry her by law because of Launia, the ring substituted for the traditional one…and she wore it around her neck. I realize now though that the material possession of it never mattered, she knew he loved her and that was enough for my mother. But when I saw mother take it off and store it in the box, I knew something was wrong. Jiji had tried to force her to take it off a thousand times over. I'm not sure how but the chain always withstood his attempts to break it and she would never dare touch it to take it off. I guess in some ways it was a personification of the love that they shared…never breaking. She had me hide the box in the cubbyhole that we had made and I made sure that it was well hidden enough that no one would ever find it. The following morning, we left my grandfather's house." slowly, InuYasha opened his eyes and met Kagome's saddened gaze. He flinched under the sudden delicate touch of her lips against his. He broke the kiss almost as soon as he felt the pressure for her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

"We stayed on the streets for about three months. During that time, Baba would bring us some scraps…I think more out of an obligation more so then anything else. We would both eat them as quickly as we could, like ravenous dogs and Baba would just stare with a rather cynical smile on her face. When mother asked her about it, Baba would say that we were like dogs, pathetic and ready to beg for food. After that, mother stopped eating. I began stealing food from restaurants just to get by but in less then a week…" InuYasha's voice faded and he screwed his eyes shut. In his mind he could still see her body lying against the wall that she was propped up against. Forcing himself to find the words for the horror of his discovery, he whispered hoarsely, "Under the canopy of the deserted Chinese restaurant that had been shut down for health code violations, it's walls covered in graffiti declarations and depictions, with the rain that never ceased its downpour of tears and misery…in puddles of day old water and dirt from the clay street…she died. I found her body and sat next to her for what felt like an eternity…begging her to wake up. I knew she was dead though…the stench of death was all around her. I still feel to this day that I can't get it out of my skin…that it permeated my soul and that I'll never be clean from it. Three days I begged for her to open her eyes, to save me from hell. It was my deliverance into it though. A police officer who was on patrol found us, by way of chance, and took me back to my grandfathers. They buried her in the field that we used to sit in…that was my grandmother's doing, probably the only kind thing she had done for my mother in nine years. I remember going to her funeral…and I remember my grandfather telling me it was my fault. That night he beat me until I couldn't stand on my own two legs. Somehow someone heard the commotion and called the police, because they showed up the next morning and took me to Launia, who lived not to far up the coast. That's when that hell began." He felt hot tears against his cheek and the rationalization dawned on him that he was crying…that they were mixing with Kagome's shed tears and forming a small but profound puddle on her lap. He opened his eyes to see the tears coursing from Kagome's. He offered her a small smile that fell at the corners of his lips and crushed her into his chest.

Kagome never felt such a sorrowful emptiness in the pit of her stomach that could ever match how she felt during InuYasha's story. How could one eight-year-old boy sustain such treatment? How could someone ever treat a child in such a way? No wonder he acted as he did, she realized slowly. 'If I had spent my life being told I was worthless and the cause for my parents deaths, I think I would lash out at society as well.' she swallowed what felt like a golf ball in her throat and forced herself to babble, "baby…I am so sorry. My god…oh my god, I am so sorry. No one should have…you shouldn't have had to…my god." She felt a new batch of tears rip into the raw red tracks on her cheeks and buried her face in her lover. "I'm sorry I was mad at you for leaving…my God, if I had known…"

InuYasha rocked the girl back and forth, his eyes closed as he tried to comfort two souls at once. But with her help…with her undoubting love for him, he knew he could heal…and maybe, just maybe, he could move on. InuYasha pulled back to gaze down at the young girl and fished his hand into his pocket of his jeans. "I had to go back to Kyushu to finish a few things with my family that I never took care of. First and fore most, I had to get my mother's box for my grandfather."

Kagome's eyes widened as her mouth fell into an incredulous O. "You went back and saw him…after everything that happened?"

InuYasha nodded and sighed once, removing his hand from his jeans. "I had to. If I could have not seen him, I would have gladly avoided it…but I think it was good…for both of us?"

Kagome put a hand to her mouth to smother her gasp at the rather cynical smile that was peaking on the hanyou's lips. "InuYasha…even though he was a jerk to you in life…you didn't…"

InuYasha shook his head slowly, "No, I didn't do anything to hurt him. We spat out words and slander but that was about it. I realized, though, how much of a fool he truly is. He is a man who was born a bigot, raised as a bigot and will die as a lonely bastard bigot. He was miserable and needed to take his frustrations out on something…and that something happened to be his daughter. It disgusts me, really, and I told him that. I also found out, by way of unspoken words, that Baba died. He really is alone now…and will always be."

Kagome nodded solemnly, though InuYasha could see the anger that festered in her eyes. "He deserves death but I am glad that you didn't give him that escape. He should learn through life how wrong he was."

InuYasha shrugged and lay back with her in his arms. "He'll soon find how truly lonely hell is. Jiji had the stench of death on him as well…and it's probably because he destroyed his liver with how much he drank." He fell silent for a moment before cautiously continuing, "I retrieved the box that my mother had me burry…which is why I went to that house. Everything inside of it was preserved almost flawlessly. The photos are amazing and I brought some with me in my backpack that I am sure your mother would love to see." He paused and rethought those words, "or maybe not..."

Kagome's interest peaked considerably and she replied slowly, "and why would she not want to see them?"

InuYasha grinned sheepishly, as if it were a big secret, "well, there are a number of shots of her with Ryen…"

That sparked Kagome's curiosity "let me see them! I need to see this!"

InuYasha laughed and eyed his book bag from where he had placed it at her window. "All in good time. There is something else…"

Kagome wiped a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "What is it?"

InuYasha stammered for a moment, trying to find the right words. He felt like he was stuttering as he grasped her hands in his. His eyes met hers and he found his courage, "Kagome, I know I really screwed things up…I don't need you, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Ryen or my brother to tell me that. I know I could have permanently really messed things up a number of times. What I need for you to understand is that I never meant to. I love you, baby…I really do…and…" he swallowed hard and felt his heart begin to race with adrenaline…if he didn't get this out now, he never would. "Kagome, the ring I told you about, that my father gave my mother…it was a promise ring. On it was a promise of love and commitment…much like how my father's father promised his wife with the same crystal. The ring itself was a object that stood for the love that they had for each other, and for my father, it was an unspoken promise to marry my mother after things cleared up with Launia and Diegosan…after he put them behind bars." He felt himself begin to sweat as Kagome's eyes widened. The dim setting sunlight reflected off the tiny silver object in his hand and cast a colorful spray of colors across Kagome's startled face. "I…I'm not saying I want to get married tomorrow…or five years from now. I'm not even saying we have to! What I am saying is that I promise on my dying breath that I love you…and that I want to be with you. I'm saying that I promise that no matter how much of a baka I may seem like, I always have you in my heart and in my mind. You're all I think about Kagome, and when I'm not with you, I'm miserable. I know the others doubt our relationship…that Rin and Sango see me as a walking hormone…but it's nothing like that. If we never…" he stopped himself from the rant he was entering and took a deep breath. "I love you and if you would…if you're willing to wear it…I want you to have this." He held out the tiny silver ring and gave Kagome a worried smile, "like I said, this isn't some half-concocted engagement proposal…I'll get that right when I do that, don't worry. And this isn't a promise…it's a vow…that you own my heart and that I'll never hurt you again, and that when you're ready, this ring will be replaced with one that will see out our future."

InuYasha had never known eyes could get so big…so glassy and so devastatingly sexy before he saw the orbs he had loved so much widen on Kagome's face. She was radiant…and the crystals that reflected the dim wisps of the setting sun sparkled like stars in her eyes. Kagome slowly looked from the rock in his hand to meet his worrisome gaze. Her mouth fell open as a vast blush rocketed to her cheeks. Twice she moved her mouth but no words would articulate on her tongue. A solitary tear dripped down her cheek as she flung her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his shoulder blade. She choked on one sob and squeezed her eyes closed.

Kagome felt like a fool; InuYasha had traveled back to Kyushu to visit his dead mother and finish family business and was basically promising to marry her later on in life and she had scorned him for not calling her and had attempted to leave him over it. a small voice mocked her in the back of her mind, '_face it, you know he would come after you….you know you would never of left him like that_!' she had to admit it was right. Everything seemed so trivial in the moment that he offered her all of his heart that it forced tears to her eyes. Choking on another sob, she forced out, "why, InuYasha? Look at how I over reacted! How could you want me?"

InuYasha growled and cupped Kagome's chin, pulling her face away from his shoulder. He met her gaze and demanded her attention, his eyes burning like a molten sunset. "Listen to me, Kagome! I love you and I completely understand why you were hesitant when I got back! Hell, I would have kicked my own fucking ass if I could! I fucked up…it's okay to say…but I love you and I want to make up for it!"

Kagome gulped hard, the room slowly beginning to spin as she let her fingers drift to his to touch the rock as if it weren't real at all. "I…Inu…". She paused and met his gaze with tears glistening on her eyelashes. Staring at him from under her bangs, she slowly stated, "you don' t need to make up for anything…if that is what…."

InuYasha's eyes widened and he growled lightly before slamming his mouth over hers sufficiently cutting off her train of thought. Only after she met his fervor did he relent, "don't think of this as any type of obligation. I'm not a fool, Kagome…I might be an idiot but I know true love when I feel it in my heart. No…I want this to mean forever, but I can wait. Forever is a long time and I know whom I want to spend it with. And when we're ready and in a place where we can indulge in that time, everything will be perfect."

Kagome blinked back her tears and rested her forehead against his arms, trying her best to ward off tears, "are you sure?"

InuYasha smiled as he caught her hand and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger with the small diamond studded heart facing point towards her palm. "I love you, Kagome…and nothing is ever going to make me stop. Nothing is ever going to take you from me! I love you so much Kagome…and I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to get my head screwed on right!"

Kagome blinked back tears as she stared at the ring on her finger. Everything felt so surreal…so picturesque. Could this really be happening? Was she dreaming? She blinked once then again and realizing that she still had the diamond on her hand, threw herself at the hanyou, hugging him with what strength she had. "Oh, InuYasha! Don't…don't you dare say that you screwed things up! I don't want to hear it! I love you…I love you so much and of course I'll take your promise with one of my own. I may not be the most patient of people but I do love you…" she choked on another sob and closed her eyes, "by the gods, how I love you…"

InuYasha smiled and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss seemed to contain the fire of need and of lust that had overwhelmed the two teenagers for so long…that had driven them both back to the edges of passion and reason and dragged them back. But they were together…forever…as soul mates, and they both realized that at the exact moment that their lips touched. They were meant for each other and nothing would ever rip that apart. Kagome clung to InuYasha for dear life, her nails digging half crescent grooves into his back as she lost herself in the firm kiss he held her in. Only after he pulled back and traced a finger over her swelled lips did she mutter, "I love you…so much!"

InuYasha sealed his lips over hers again, holding the back of her head with a free hand as he pressed against her with a demanding need burning in his gut. This was what he was always missing…what he was always searching for. He needed her; she was his everything; she was his heart, she was his strength and his humanity…she was his pride and his joy…she was his logic and his wisdom. He smiled as he pulled back from the kiss and opened half lidded eyes to gaze at her. Never had he seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her eyes were slightly open, her lips swelled from his attention and eagerly awaiting more. He lowered his head once more and claimed her lips with his. Nibbling slightly on the bottom one, he traced it with his tongue before dipping the appendage into her mouth. Kagome wormed in his grasp, forcing herself from the cradled position she had been held in his arms to and draped her legs over his frame. Straddling his waist, she allowed him to continue indulging in the kiss as she grinded her core against the rapidly hardening member in his pants.

InuYasha blinked at the sudden switch that Kagome had demanded and smiled as he realized that she had become the dominant figure for the moment. Not allowing her to have all the fun, he grasped her hips with his hands, and holding her body against his, he ground his pelvis against her core allowing her to truly feel just how she turned him on. His eyes glazed over as his hands slid up the slim contour of her hips to rest just under the brim of her shirt. With a glint of mischief in his eyes, he grasped the material and pulled it from her body. Throwing it to the far side of the room, his hands ran over her exposed skin, achingly aware now of the state of undress she had been in under that baggy tee shirt. Unable to control the demanding Youkai that craved control that bellowed from deep inside of his soul, InuYasha met her slightly shocked expression and brought his mouth to hers in a near bruising kiss. He knew that she was still ill…and that he should stop the interactions but even if he had stopped it, she wouldn't relent…and he knew that. '_Hell, might as well go for it_!' He had to agree with his Youkai. Lacing one hand around the small of her back, the other around her head, he flipped her over so that he was straddling her thighs. Never once breaking the kiss, InuYasha wedged his right knee between her legs and parted her thighs, nearly loosing his mind as her scent hit his sensitive nose. He lowered his lips from hers to sketch the arteries in her neck, gently nipping at the places that he knew made her mad with passion. Reaching the juncture of her neck and shoulder blade, he traced the soft skin with his tongue then sucked on the flesh. His hand found it's way to her bare breast and cupped the muscle in his hand. He gently caught her nipple between his index finger and middle finger and gently caressed the hardening bud. He pulled his lips from her neck and breathed a gust of hot air against her wet skin, "baby…I want you so bad." a deep shuddered moan was his response. He smirked into her skin and nuzzled his nose against the skin, inhaling her scents as his knee pressed against the juncture of her legs. Even through her sweatpants, he could feel the dampness he had caused from her. He smirked as brought his lips to her ear, "god you're wet baby…tell me what you want…just say the word…"

Kagome felt like her body was on fire…and this was not the same fire she felt earlier that day. This was a fire of need…of lust and love…of passion and desire. She opened her mouth a few times yet still blushed scarlet at the thought of saying such things. It was on the tip of her tongue and the pressure of his fingers that had found their way down her body and under her sweatpants was not helping. "InuYasha…" his tongue on the side of her neck was her eager answer. He wanted to hear her say those two words…and she was sure that if he did nothing would stop him short of a nuclear explosion. But wasn't that what she wanted, what her body craved? Yes…yes it was. Her eyes drifted shut as she let out a sudden gasp as his fingers traced over her sex. "Gods InuYasha…."

She gulped once as his warn breath assaulted her ear, "tell me, Kagome…"

Kagome opened her mouth and met his gaze determined. If she was going to say it, she wanted to see his reaction. "Fuck me, InuYasha." Kagome nearly fisted the air at the complete shocked look that overtook the hanyou's face. His eyes widened in astonishment and she could nearly watch the plea reach his brain. The corners of his mouth twisted into a smirk as his eyes narrowed into his famous cocky glower, "all you needed to do was ask baby…I aim to please." Kagome threw her head back as his name slipped from her lips in a breathy sigh. She needed him more then she ever had before and would be damned if…

The door to Kagome's room swung open and her mother strut in, her face buried behind a book that she was eagerly reading. "How are you two…" her voice fell away as the book dropped from her hand. Kagome could hear the wind being sucked into the woman's lungs and braced herself for the explosion.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Kagome blinked, not ready for the masculine voice that got to the point before her mother had a chance. She grimaced and buried her face in InuYasha's right shoulder, only peaking up to make eye contact with an equally shocked and extremely uncomfortable set of golden eyes she had come to know well. "Ryen?"

InuYasha peeked over his right shoulder with an equal look of curiosity masking his ultimate embarrassment. 'Damn them and their interruptions!' He sighed, rolling his eyes knowing that he was as good as dead. "What the hells are you doing here, old man?"

Ryen growled in the boy's direction yet held a rather stoic look to his features as he interpreted the scene in front of him. Reaching out gently, he wrapped one hand around Kauai's left shoulder to pull her back a foot from the rather…feisty…kids. He looked over the two's disposition before clicking his teeth, "maybe we came at a bad time…"

Kauai pulled herself from his grasp and stalked towards the two, "I thought we spoke of this, InuYasha! What did you tell me this morning?"

InuYasha crinkled his nose and rolled his eyes, "I told you I would not take advantage of Kagome while she was sleeping…and for the record, she ain't sleepin'…" A sharp elbow to the gut shut him up. Understanding the demand to be covered from the two sets of prying eyes, InuYasha caught the comforter at the end of the bed with his ankle and hitched it up to his hand to pull over the two half naked lovers.

Mrs. Higurashi looked like she was ready to explode. InuYasha and Kagome were both equally sure that the only thing that kept her grounded was Ryen's presence and his hand on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something yet snapped it shut when Ryen leaned down and whispered something in her ear low enough that not even InuYasha could discern what he said. The older woman blushed heartedly and turned her back from the situation. She swallowed hard, audibly, before carefully stating, "Kagome…honey…remember what we talked about?"

Kagome chewed on her tongue before pulling the shirt off of InuYasha. He gasped, his eyes widening at the girl's actions until he realized she did it to be able to cover herself. A rasp chuckle from Ryen only added more blush to her red face. Pulling the shirt over her chest, she pushed the hanyou off of her and sat up to stare at the two, "where have you both been?"

Ryen rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe, "don't change the subject."

Kagome slowly turned her attention towards the Youkai and raised an eyebrow, "this concerns me and my mother."

Ryen stared at the young girl blankly then raised an eyebrow, "and my nephew…and the fact that I'm standing here does help put the ball in my court…and don't think…" he sighed and rolled his eyes, "damnit, I said don't change the subject!"

Kauai licked her lips slowly before turning back towards the two teenagers, "I really think we need to talk about this."

It must have been the gods who thought the situation wasn't awkward enough, because at the same moment, both adults' eyes caught the glimmer of the stone that now rested on Kagome's left ring finger. Mrs. Higurashi looked like she could have passed out as her daughters name barely made it past her lips and Ryen slapped one hand to his forehead and held the other ready to catch Kagome's mother if need to. Ryen grunted in a nearly exasperated tone, "Oi, I thought we agreed that you weren't going to do anything stupid!"

Kagome exchanged glances with InuYasha before allowing determination set her jaw in a firm, rigid line. "We all need to talk, I think…and I think you two need to listen."

Kagome sat at the kitchen table with a blanket over her shoulders and a warm cup to tea in her hands. The beginning of the talk hadn't been easy…and that was saying the least. Trying to reason with the two grave faces in front of her was hard enough without the random side notes InuYasha decided to throw towards Ryen and there reaction. When Inu finally leveled about him not being able to impregnate Kagome except twice a month, it seemed that a level of tension broke only to be reapplied by the fact that they were 'safe' to have sex at any other point without having to worry…that didn't bode well with Kagome's mother. Ryen also chose to lay into InuYasha over the 'borrowing' of his vehicles. But after all was said and done, and no real common grounds were met, the four sat in silence. Kagome's mother stressed the fact that she didn't want Kagome and InuYasha 'applying' the recent knowledge they had learned in her house…or at school…or anywhere for that matter and Kagome had begrudging agreed with the house and school rule. InuYasha had attempted to argue that thought but was foiled by a fist to the back of the head. In a plea to break the tension, InuYasha had pulled out the older photos and Kagome's mother made Oden.

Ryen picked up one photo and chuckled before handing it over to Kauai. "Do you remember the junior year play we did?"

Kauai looked over the image the laughed, tenderly putting a hand to her mouth as the memories washed over her. "You were so angry that I forced you into that play…I really thought you weren't going to talk to me again!"

Kagome walked around to the back of her mother's chair and glanced at the photo. "What did you guys perform that year?"  
Ryen answered with a mouthful of Oden, "Grease."

Kagome met InuYasha's roll of his eyes and smiled, "ironic, isn't it?" turning to address Ryen's inquisitive glance, she quickly explained, "we're doing that this year."

Ryen hitched an eyebrow and looked towards InuYasha, "you in it?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Fuck no. I don't do the singing bit."

Kagome blushed slightly and muttered, "I beg to differ." She winked at InuYasha as his eyes widened and then busied herself with questions, "so…who are these people?"

The older photo, having seen it's better days, was in black and white and was of about ten people on stage. Ryen leaned over Kauai's other shoulder and pointed at the people in the photo. "That was me at the end with your mother…we had the leads caused we were just that good…by gunpoint…" he laughed and shook his head, "the two next to us was Uri and Launia…" he paused at the look of sadness that crossed both women's faces at the familiar face. He scowled and sat back on his chair and looked at InuYasha, "it was a dirty trick, you know…that we played on the bitch. She thought…under mild influence that I was my brother so she tried out. The funny part was she always said she was so above anyone who did the play. Well…we sure taught her. She was so angry when she figured who I was and then after all the tricks we played on her… maybe we were a little harsh but the bitch deserved it."

InuYasha laughed and shook his head, "that's great! What did you do to her?"

Kauai cracked a smile after putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder and blushed, "they would change the pages of her script…or give her someone else's lines so that she was always off in practice. They would move the scenery on her so she would go to sit and the chair would be gone. They also cut her microphone on opening night so when it got to be her lines she had to yell. And being Rizzo…that got hard. The best…" she bit her bottom lip and coughed once, "the worst, I mean…was when they got to her costume on the second show we did and cut holes in the seat of her pants. For some reason, she insisted on wearing nothing beneath it because of how hot the stage lights were. So she walked onto stage with her butt hanging out of her pants…needless to say, it took half the crew to pull her off of Ryen."

Ryen cocked an eyebrow and laughed, "but it was so worth it! To see her face and how defeated she looked." He chuckled again and shook his head. "Uri was next to me through the whole thing. He helped me set her up and he would randomly start speaking in pig Latin to her instead of his lines. She was convinced he was speaking English and it would aggravate her so much! We just had a lot of fun."

Kagome smiled, her eyes drifting to meet InuYasha's scowl. "Inu…"

InuYasha opened his eyes a little wider and scoffed, "no fucking way in hell, wench…ain't happening. I don't sing."

Kagome simply rolled her eyes and looked back to the photo. "Who are they?"

Ryen met her point and sneered, "That would be Diegosan. He was two years older and one year ahead. He decided to go out for the play since Launia was…they followed each other everywhere. The girl in front of him…was…" he scowled and looked a little harder, "Ranzaki Tsubaki…one of Launia's followers. She and Launia were like sisters…the only difference was that Tsubaki was human. Inuno once said that he could sense, and I quote, 'some serious spiritual shit' coming from Tsubaki."

Kagome made a face and rolled her eyes, "another friend of the Diegosan family?"

Kauai shook her head, "not really, dear. Diegosan gave Tsubaki the time of day…unlike Launia…then dumped her. They didn't get along so well, honestly. She always berated Launia for being obsessed with both men."

InuYasha growled as he stood up and trudged to the other side of the table to look at the photo they were staring at. He had pretty much memorized all of the shots…wanting to know as much about his father, mother, and Ryen as he could. And he just about knew the photo by heart that they were speaking about. The two girls; Launia and Tsubaki, had caught his attention almost immediately. Both girls had long silver hair and if he hadn't known better, he would have thought them sisters. He scowled and looked over the photo cautiously, "Oi…how does Tsubaki have silver hair? You just said she ain't a demon…"

Ryen made a face and sat back in his chair. "She dyed it. She was the only human accepted by the Elites and she made sure to do something to let everyone know it…as if bragging weren't enough. She was a bitch, I'll say that."

Kauai shot Ryen a dark look before relenting, "she was ruthless at points; I'll say that. I never really had any direct issues with her besides for when she decided to detest the brothers, but unlike Launia, she didn't associate me with them. She wasn't as bad as Launia and I think that is what drove them apart in the end."

Kagome dully echoed, "in the end?"

Kauai nodded. "At our fifth high school reunion I found out that she had moved to the states and rumor was that she had died in some freak accident. Rumors also told that she had pissed Launia off and because of her attachment with Diegosan, she had the power to get Tsubaki killed for it. I don't believe it. They had their differences, mostly over Inuno and Diegosan, but they were still close."

InuYasha stared at Kagome's mother for a moment then sneered, "she tried to kill her own kid…come on now! You really think that she wouldn't kill someone else?"

Ryen narrowed his eyes and growled, "Launia was always unpredictable."

Kagome cleared her throat then stood up, "I think I'm gonna lay down. I'm still not feeling that great and am a little tired."

Instantly InuYasha was holding her elbow leading her from the table. He put a hand to her forehead as they paused by the doorway. "You're really not so feverish which is good…but you should still lay down." He turned and shot the two parents a weary smile, "I'm gonna lay down with her. If you need anything just… knock first."

Ryen pointed one finger at the boy and raised an eyebrow in a warning fashion. He mouthed, "hands off" before lightly growling.

InuYasha met the demons annoyed glower and flipped him off with his free hand before helping Kagome up the steps. He could hear Ryen growling behind him and smiled maliciously. It was just too easy to get under the older demon's skin.

Ryen stood from his chair, just about knocking it backwards and started towards the steps. A delicate hand on his arm stopped him. He paused and looked down towards Kauai. "I should fry that brat's ass on an open fire! Oh…he's gonna get it."

Kauai laughed lightly and sighed, "if he thinks Kagome is ill, I think he'll keep his hands to himself."  
Ryen shot her a half amused look, "oh, you think that would stop that little runt?"

She shook her head slowly, "maybe."

Ryen licked his lips slowly and tried to hide the rather cocky tone in his voice. He leaned a little towards the woman and raised an eyebrow, "did it stop me?"

Kauai widened her eyes before adverting her gaze to the floor and shook her head once, choosing to ignore the tasteless jab. "You should have seen him earlier, Ryen. It was nearly nostalgic how protective he was over her."

Ryen smirked and sat back down in his chair, moving it closer to Kauai. "Oh?"

Kauai ducked her head to hide the slight blush that rose to her cheeks as she slowly began to gather the dishes, "it was." She paused then stood from the chair and carried the dishes to the sink. "I worry, Ryen…of his intentions towards my daughter. That flashy ring doesn't help things either, you know."

Ryen shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "The boy has something wrong in his head…probably dropped a few times by my baka brother…or his…but he's all right. And I'll tell you this Kauai; he loves her. I see it in his eyes, every time he sets those eyes on her. He might botch thing up a lot…like I did…but he wants to be with her. I realized that after only spending a few hours with him. He's bit…and I'm sure she is to. Don't worry about the ring…it's just a symbol. He loves her and honestly, you better get ready for the fact that he ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

Kauai paused, letting the dishrag fall from her hands into the water. She sighed deeply and whispered, "You didn't botch things up, Ryen."

Ryen, who had been swaying the chair forward and backward on its back legs let the chair fall on all four legs and gaped at the woman. After a tense moment, he laughed wryly, "That's the biggest load of horse shit I've heard in a long ass time, Kauai. I fucked it all up, and you know that!"

Kauai sighed tightly then picked up the rag. "No…you didn't. Things…came up. It upsets me…at points…that all the time I confided in your brother…that I cried to him over it, that he never told me the truth…" she held up a hand as Ryen opened his mouth to protest, "don't…I understand completely now why he couldn't…but you have to understand my side."

Ryen slowly stood from the chair, his eyes darker then normal and his hands clenched in a fist at his side, "I never wanted to make you cry…you do know that, right?"

Kauai swallowed hard once and stared hard into the dishwater, "I…I know that Ryen. I also know if you hadn't…if you hadn't of left, then Uri would not have been able to dry my tears…and fix my heart. Then I would not have the two wonderful children I do today!"

Ryen grimaced and flinched. "Ouch."

Another sigh flowed from the woman, "I'm sorry…"

Ryen strode two feet and very slowly rested his right hand on her left shoulder. His voice was deeper then normal, all of his usual humor drowned out by sorrow. "A part of me Kauai…a small part of me is glad that this worked out in the fashion. Kagome and Souta are both wonderful kids who are full of life. Kagome is a perfect match for my nephew and she really has saved him. But a much bigger part of me still kicks my ass for doing things how I did." He squeezed her shoulder lightly, "I have a lot of regrets Kauai…a lot of them. They follow me around like shadows and never let me forget. The biggest is losing you."

Kauai flinched under his touch and moved away to put two cups back in the cupboards. "You shouldn't live your life with regrets, Ryen. Carpe Diem, remember?"

Ryen stared at the woman for a moment then blinked, "have dinner with me."

Kauai nearly dropped the cup in her hands. Her hands trembled with the porcelain cup in it as his words filtered through her ears. As composed as she could be, she replied, "What makes you think my answer will be different then this morning?"

Ryen walked up behind the woman and reached around her. Taking the cup from her hands, he placed it in the cabinet, keeping his chest about five inches from her back. After he placed it in the cabinet, he placed his hands on either side of her. He lowered his face towards her ear and paused. "Because I know you want to. And besides, you said no to dinner this morning but we still went to lunch. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at five." He smirked when he felt her tense up when he touched her shoulder. He retreated back a few feet and grabbed his leather coat. "It will be just like lunch was…promise, no strings attached. You know me, Kauai…"

Kauai screwed her eyes shut and turned to look at the demon. "And that is what scares me."

Ryen studied her face and let the smirk slip from his lips. "If you don't want to…I understand."

Kauai seemed to contemplate the decision then nodded slowly. "Its just dinner…between friends, right? That's all."

Ryen put on the bomber and turned from the kitchen. Sliding on his mirrored glasses he called back, "that's all it ever was Darling…" knowing she was well flushed, he strut from the house, yelling once over his shoulder up the steps, "Oi, pup…be good or I'll kill you."

Kauai didn't move until the door slammed shut. Only then did she slowly slide down the cabinets to sit on the floor. She stared straight ahead with a very tiny smile on her face; her eyes were hazy as if in a daze. "What just happened?"

"Yamaoto speaking…what can I do for you Taisho-san?"

A voice cracked through the phone like a verbal whip, "cut that shit out, Tsubaki. I don't have much time!"

Yamaoto Tsubaki let out a deep wicked laugh and fingered her black tresses, "odd that you would chose to call me then, Taisho-san."

The reply was more hostile, more venomousness. "Look…I need help. That little shit son of mine cut me off completely…and the government has frozen Diegosan's assets with his only kin in jail. I'm broke and I can't stay here a day longer…I need out so I'm calling in a solid favor."

A laugh was her reply. Tsubaki leaned forward over paperwork that cluttered her protégées desk and slammed her fist down on the desk. "I think not, Launia. I'm favored out…I think I did enough for you and that dead bastard!"

The phone was silent for a moment before the storm emerged, "why you ungrateful bitch! Who the hell paid for you to get through fucking medical school? Who fronted all of the money to open those clinics of yours?"

Tsubaki yawned, holding the phone away from her ear while the older woman ranted. After she was sure that she was done, she returned the receiver to her ear. "Are you done? I don't care if you are or aren't…just listen up! I know your up shits creek without a paddle but guess what, I don't care. I'm still cleaning up your and Naraku's messes…some of which have stained so far through the cloth I can't get it out! I'm sick of playing clean up, Launia. While I was making seven digit incomes, it was fine…but I haven't seen that kind of money in a long time! I'm making people disappear for nearly nothing now and hey, now your son is involved and he has me worried."

Launia was silent for a very long moment. When she finally spoke, her voice was filled with near amazement, "Sesshoumaru is seeing you for therapy?"

Tsubaki sighed and let go of her hair, "no, Baka! Naraku's little fuck toy is, he's just her body guard."

Launia seethed back, "Rin."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and blew her bangs from her face. "Yes…Rin."

"How bad is she? Did Naraku mess her up as much as he boasts that he did?"

Tsubaki glanced around the office then cleared her throat. "She was pretty fucked up before I intervened. She's open to manipulation and the plan is going well…that is if Sesshoumaru doesn't stick his foot into the plans."

Launia sighed. "Ryen is also back in the picture. Scared the hell out of me when I went back to the house to get that fucking sword of Sesshoumaru's for our first plan. Needless to say, it didn't work." She paused for a moment before adding, "what plan?"

Tsubaki sat up straight in her seat, her eyes widening at the thought. "Ryen? As in Taisho Ryen?"

Launia bit back, "yes, Inuno's brother. He's the one who arrested me. He got me to say a few wrong things and without the right amount of money, I'm stuck in this hellhole. You have to get me out, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki licked her lips and taped her polished nails against the oak desk. "Oh, I don't have to do anything for you. I'm still working under Naraku's payroll though, so I am helping him out."

Launia nearly choked on her end of the phone. "How the hell is he paying you? How is that working?"

Tsubaki laughed spitefully, "Wouldn't you love to know. Here is what I'm telling you, bitch. I work for Naraku, not for you. I work for the person who is shelling out a thousand dollars an hour that I have to drug that little bitch and listen to her whine about what Naraku did to her. The show is about to start though, and I have a front row seat for it. You…my dear friend, in the meantime…enjoy prison."

The voice on the other end of the phone became vastly livid. "Who the hell are you that Naraku is willing to pay you off? I'm nearly his mother and he should be willing to save my life! How ungrateful that little shit is!"

Tsubaki yawned again. "Why, Taisho-san…don't you remember what he did to his father? You're not even his flesh in blood. He doesn't give a rat's ass about you. You can rot in jail, as far as I care." with that said, Tsubaki hung up the phone. Stretching back over the leather chair, she sighed again and stood up. "Stupid bitch." her eyes darkened at the thought of Ryen. 'Hopefully Sesshoumaru is the proud bastard that he tries to be. If he brings Ryen here…then I'm as good as dead. Damn…this complicates matters.' she kicked the wall once then screamed into the hallway, "someone get me some fucking coffee…I have a headache!"

okay, so I got tips done for a wedding and needless to say, it is a pain in the ass to type. As if I'm not slow enough to get chapters out. I apologize ahead of time! Gomen.


	62. Differences in Opinion

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 62 differences in opinion

"No."

Rin blinked and stared up at her lover through a dark array of black eyelashes and batted the tools of Satan seductively. "But…"

"No."

Rin licked her lips rather slowly before sauntering the extra step towards Sesshoumaru. Placing her right hand between the firm muscles on his chest, she pressed herself closer and bent her head back to look up at him. 'This just is so not fair! Reduced to begging…just wait, Sesshoumaru, I'll get you back!' she licked her lips even slower, and gave him the sexiest grin she could muster. "Sessh…"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and stared down, tucking his chin into his neck, to glare at Rin. He very slowly responded, "Fuck no."

Rin huffed and shoved at Sesshoumaru's chest with the hand that had a moment ago been so intent on seducing the demon. "And just why not?"

Sesshoumaru backed up the step, rising his head to give Rin a cold stare, "why do you think? He's a pervert who can't be held on a leash twenty four seven. He's worse then a dog in heat! What in the seven layers of hell makes you think I'll allow you within ten feet of him let alone make out with him?"

A rather dull and defeated voice called out from their left, "I resent that remark!"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head to his left and hissed, "No, you resemble that remark!"

Rin slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. The whole situation was precarious enough without any wise cracks from Miroku; to tread heavily on any piece of this could bring disaster. 'Just wait till InuYasha gets involved…then this really will go straight to hell!' Rin swallowed once and sniffed, "it's something I want to do, Sessh. Come on, what harm can come of it?"

Sesshoumaru, who was still glowering at Miroku, regarded Rin out of the corner of his eye, "you really did not just ask me that, correct?"

Sango popped a bubble she had been blowing with her gum and shifted nervously, "well…it isn't like he's going to knock her up! Sesshoumaru…it's a play; you know, make-believe!"

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze off the offending hentai to settle on Sango. He eyed her over for a moment and arched his eyebrow, "you who knows the pervert best dares to side with them? Sango, I thought higher of you then that. As per your make-believe scenario, if he were to keep twenty feet from Rin at all times, I would consider it!"

Rin rolled her eyes and pushed past Sesshoumaru abruptly. She walked over and wedged herself between Miroku's knees that were slightly spread from his seated position on the radiator. She turned and held out her hands towards Sesshoumaru in a exaggerated shrug, ignoring the yelp from Miroku and his attempts to escape before death found itself at his doorway via Sesshoumaru. "See…not harming, not touching, no intimate contact!"

Sesshoumaru growled protectively and wrapped one hand swiftly around her wrist and pulled Rin from Miroku as if lechery were contagious. "And you are not kissing him at the moment either! The answer is no!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and held a hand towards Sango without breaking the glower transferring between him and Sesshoumaru. "Maybe you haven't been introduced. Sesshoumaru, this is the love of my life Sango. She is the girl who would rip my balls off if I even thought about touching another girl; she is the girl who would put me in the ground if I went near another girl. She is okay with this…why aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Miroku incredulously. "I will not allow you to put any part of your body near my Rin…let alone your lips!"

Rin turned and socked Sesshoumaru in the shoulder once. "Will you get over yourself Sessh? It's only two scenes from the whole play that I would have to…do that." she rolled her eyes and grimaced. This was not how it was supposed to be. She wanted to role of Frenchy. It should have been cake for her to get that secured place. Hell, she could have been anyone but Kenchi thought since she had such a great voice that she needed a staring role. Now…now everything was screwed up. She was Rizzo due to Sango's strange unrequited absence during auditions and Miroku, who had simply signed up to appease Sango, was Kenickie. The moment they had seen the postings hell ensued. Apparently Sesshoumaru was more aware of his Broadway plays then Rin had first assumed and had nearly taken Miroku's head off at the mere thought. His attitude had only plummeted when looking at the rest of the class. Miroku's understudy was another infamous hanyou letch who was a senior and went by the name Gojyo.

Sesshoumaru knew with Miroku he could at least keep a threatening presence, he also knew that if he forced Miroku from the part, he and Gojyo would be fighting out in the parking lot in a matter of an hour. His other option lay in keeping Rin from the part…but could he? He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and pulled her back to the chair and into his lap. "No."

Rin bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms angrily. "I didn't want to play this card Sesshoumaru, but Dr. Yamaoto said for me to keep active in school activities, and I think this counts as one!"

Sango nodded and shrugged, "look, Sesshoumaru; if Miroku steps one foot out of line, not only does he have to face me but also you! I think that's enough to scare anyone straight!"

A voice chuckled behind the four, taking on a rather condescending tone, "Sesshiles is all fluff once you get to know him, aren't you Fluffy? Who's a good boy? Who's a…"

Sesshoumaru could swear the entire room took on a red tint as he moved Rin off his lap and had Hiten in a death grip poised three feet in the air off the back wall. He tightened his hand on the boy's throat as he growled, "do you _want_ me to kill you?"

Hiten's red eyes sparkled with sadistic delight as he feigned a frightful tone, "oh no, Sesshiles! Bad boy…bad dog…put me…"

Sesshoumaru snarled as he dropped the boy to the floor and kicked him once in the ribs. His nostrils flared as he stalked back towards the three who were staring with gaping mouths. Numerous obstinacies passed under the demon's breath as he all but threw himself back into the chair and roughly dragged Rin back to his lap.

Bankotsu, who was resting with his head on a table a few feet away, managed to cough out a dry chuckle, "you know he's already seeing rainbows…why do you have to increase the misfortune of that poor kid? He's trippin' Sesshiles…just let him talk out of his ass until he's done from his high."

Sesshoumaru pinned the human with a dark glower that had promises of death just below the surface. "I care not what state of mind you junkies remain in. If you insist on talking trash, be prepared for me to destroy you!"

Rin rolled her eyes and loudly proclaimed, "just ignore them, Sessh."

Bankotsu lifted his head slightly off the table, cringed then dropped it back down and barked back, "you sound like InuYasha's wench! Damnit, bitch…we aren't make believe voices that you hear! We don't just go away at your will!"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "I'd really watch that mouth of yours asshole, cause if you keep it up, Sesshoumaru will kill you!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "I'm shaking in my boots. I think I'd be more afraid of what InuYasha's reaction is going to be to his bitch being teamed up with the pretty boy over there!"

Five sets of eyes trained onto the group of boys on the other side of the stage. A group sigh echoed the building as attention was turned back to the matter at hand. Rin held up her hands and gently said, "I am not being the one to tell them! I won't do it!"

Sango blew out a loud gush of air and laughed wryly, "I ain't doing it either! No way…just…no. InuYasha is going to have kittens when he finds out! Talk about never seeing Kagome again; he'll lock her up in a tower somewhere until graduate!"

Miroku nodded, feeling slightly relieved for the first time in those forty minutes that the death glare from the Youkai was off of him. "I do tend to agree with Rin. InuYasha is going to kill Kouga over this one!"

Rin grimaced and stole another glance at the wolf demon. She couldn't remember a time that he looked so happy as he did now. I _'"Did you not say that Kouga wanted Kagome?" /I _Rin flinched at the memory of Dr. Yamaoto's words. She had spent the good latter part of the pervious day crying and screaming about the evil doctor. It had taken Sesshoumaru nearly four hours to clam her down and another two to get her to take her meds. 'But she was right, wasn't she? I mean, look at Kouga…he has always wanted Kagome! He would always want her around when we hung out…he would ask about her before asking about me. I mean, why wouldn't he be ecstatic to play her boyfriend in the play? He wants her and this way, he'll get her.' Rin sighed heavily and ran a hand over her eyes. "Look…let's worry about one thing at a time. I'm going to do this play," she shot Sesshoumaru a glower that dared him to question her. "And if it makes you feel better, then sit in on the practices. But damnit, I'm going to be Rizzo and their ain't shit you can do about it!" she cringed at the look that passed over Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms, his eyes widening to a near alarming state. "You did not just tell me I had no say, correct?"

Bankotsu scoffed once again adding an interlude of, "what, you got wax between those things you call ears Sesshiles? Take the dick out of them and listen up! She said she ain't taking your shit…you go…"

The math book that miraculously sprouted wings and liberated itself from Sesshoumaru's backpack hit Bankotsu dead on between the eyes. The boy's head slammed back down into the table as he passed out.

Rin stared for a moment from the unconscious boy to stare up at Sesshoumaru whose eyes had nearly disappeared under his bangs. He was pissed. She could feel his breath coming in laboured pants as he tried to control the raging temper she knew that was coursing through his blood. She licked her lips and swung one leg off of his lap to straddle the demon's legs. She lifted herself up and pressed her lips timidly against his. "I love you."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply before kissing the girl back. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he shot Miroku a direct glare with promises of imminent death if he dared to defy the set rules. "You are not to touch her unless it is absolutely necessary. You are not to grope, harass or do any of your…former…tricks to cop a feel at any point, or I will kill you."

Miroku widened his eyes and threw up his hands. "I give up! Honestly I do! If I told you I was gay, you would probably still think I would hit on Rin, wouldn't you?"

Sango smacked his shoulder and pinned him with a defined stare. "Don't be an ass."

Miroku shot Sango a helpless look. "I haven't touched an ass in nearly a month, besides for yours, that is!" that earned him another smack across the cheek. Miroku turned with the blow and slumped his shoulders. "Fine…I give up. Sesshoumaru, you can be Kenickie. How do you like them apples? You go on stage, make out with Rin and sing while doing it!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshoumaru does not sing!"

Rin rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look…this isn't getting us anywhere. Here's what I know; I am Rizzo…I will not switch to be Frenchy cause that would put Aayme in my place we know how that would turn out. Miroku is Kenickie because if he isn't then Sha Gojyo is and I'm just not touching that subject with a ten foot pole!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened at the mention of the hanyou's name. "The hell you will…"

Rin rolled her eyes and shook her head, "that's what I said. Anyway! I am going to be Rizzo, Miroku is going to be Kenickie and the world will be a good place." She flashed Sesshoumaru a brilliant smile, "questions?"

Sesshoumaru met the girl's quirky gaze and sighed in defeat. He was starting to understand just why InuYasha smoked. The clock ticked seconds away as he lost himself in the droning of the class discussion. He would be damned if he ever gave Rin permission to be in the play but he wouldn't inhibit her access to it either. He would idly stand by for the first sign that it was too much for her and would take her home from that point. He didn't want to play the role of the bad guy…he really didn't…but being in situations that the play would put her in…was she really ready to handle it? Would interacting with more people in a group setting help her in her recovery? Sesshoumaru could only pray so. She had been so angry with the doctor the previous afternoon Sesshoumaru had been ready to go back to the office and demand answers. Rin wouldn't say a word, she simply sobbed. Whatever Yamaoto had said to the girl, Rin had taken it to heart and it broke her. Sesshoumaru had made a mess of the basement only after Rin had cried herself to sleep. He had put his hand through the wall countless times, flipped over most of the furniture and had thrown two two hundred pound weights across the room like they were pillows. Ryen arrived before Sesshoumaru moved onto the kitchen, hell bent on destroying everything in his path. It had taken all of Ryen's energy to control the fuming Youkai and the crowd control method he had used rendered Sesshoumaru unconscious. He woke up in his bed, next to Rin with a splitting headache. He had journeyed to the basement while Rin showered for school to survey the damage only to find the room spotless and an exhausted Inu Youkai out cold on the couch.

Rin glanced up at Sesshoumaru and sighed. He wasn't happy, she knew that by the waves of tension that was rolling off of him. She had noticed his odd behavior in the morning and had meant to question him over the bruises on his knuckles. Yet the looks he gave her when she pointed to his hands on the drive to school had sent chills down her back. He had looked so sad…so pained. 'I guess I caused that. He's upset because of how I reacted to Yamaoto. Was I out of line? Was it that I just didn't want to hear it?' Rin grimaced and crossed her arms over her chest. 'She sees everything from an outside perspective. I can understand how she would question the others ignorance towards my situation…I can understand that completely. But Kagome and Sango…no, they had no idea. I don't care what Yamaoto says. They are my best friends and they would never have stood by and watched it happen. I know that. They had no idea!' she swallowed hard as her gaze met the royal blue eyes of her ex boyfriend. 'But…did he know? Could he have known? She…she is right, I suppose. Demon senses are right on key, and he even use to question the scents on me when I would hang out with the football players during halftime while cheering. How…how didn't he know?' Rin swallowed hard as her gaze became spiked by malice. 'If he knew…if he knew and never did anything… why I'd…' She felt her hand curl into a ball as she forced herself to look away. She hated the inner turmoil that she was feeling, but she knew it was something that needed to be questioned. If Kouga knew, then he could be in alliance with Naraku, and that put all of them in danger.

A much more rational part of her brain interrupted her brooding and plotting with a rather light, I '_he could have been telling you the truth you know. He knew you worked for the bastard. Why would it be odd for you to smell like him? To Kouga, you were always in his presence. And face it girl, you never let Kouga down your pants so how would he smell Naraku in places Naraku shouldn't have been?' /I _

Rin frowned and shook her head slowly, 'damn…this complicates things.' She spared a glance at Sesshoumaru, who was studying her expression like a med student would a corpse. She swallowed hard and looked away from the demanding golden stare. 'Sesshoumaru knew the first time he set eyes on me in the school. When he cornered me in the hallway, he smelt Naraku on me. He knew that the son of a bitch had…he asked if I wanted his help. How did he know, someone who had just met me, in opposition to those who knew me? I don't understand!'

I '_And if you keep trying to figure this out, you'll give yourself an aneurysm. What you know is that Sesshoumaru loves you and is willing to die for you. He is always going to be there for you so don't worry about it! What's done is done!' /I _

Sometimes it was harder to meet Sesshoumaru's questioning gaze when she knew what would ensue. He would force her to speak about it and then tell her she was being facetious with a condescending kiss to the forehead. Or Sesshoumaru would take to the other extreme and make a fool of himself by forcing answers out of Kouga. Either way, this wasn't going to be a pretty couple of months. 'Yay. Now onto the after party special where InuYasha gets to blow up.' If Sesshoumaru's reaction could be called subtle, InuYasha's would be no less then a nuclear meltdown, she was sure of it. Rin wasn't sure if she wanted to be in the same city when he found out. A part of her had hoped the hanyou would get off of his high horse and try out as well. Deep down she had a feeling Bankotsu was right and InuYasha could sing but he had made no attempt to prove anyone wrong and had simply disappeared. Rin sighed, 'I wonder how that went. I should call Kagome. If not only to see how she's feeling but to get the low down.' Rin made a mental note to pick up her cell after class was through. With a sigh, she nestled her head into Sesshoumaru's chest. It was going to be a long day, she could just feel it.

Kagome made a grab for the black piece of metal in InuYasha's right hand that was extended just out of her reach over the both of their heads. With one swipe, then another, she growled and latched onto his arm with her free hand. He yelped then laughed loudly as she tried to bend his arm to her will so she could get the remote. Kagome growled again and tried to sit up. The other offending arm that was wrapped loosely around her waist tightened instantly and held her in placed as he dangled the remote like a trophy in front of her face. Kagome made a swipe with her left then immediately followed with her right before groaning, "Yash, stop being a jerk and change the station!" she felt her cheeks redden as the moans from the television rose in volume. The shirtless hanyou who she had been using as a body pillow up until his 'discovery' merely smirked at her.

InuYasha grinned like a kid in a candy shop as he watched Kagome's near horrified reaction towards his discovery. "You know, you just got to appreciate flexibility. Do you think you could ever get your legs over my head like that, Kagome?" He winked once at the girl then waggled his eyebrows at her. He pawed at her tank top and gave her a rather phony growl.

Kagome slapped her face with her hand and mumbled from behind her fingers, "Souta is going to be home and I really don't want him walking in to find us watching porn!"

InuYasha shrugged and held the remote behind his head, "you know Souta has to know about this! It at least explains why the brat is up at two AM."

Kagome digested the news and her eyes widened in disgust. "Do you mind not giving me those images? Come on, Yash, change the channel!"

A rather hentai grin was her response. "Then your mother shouldn't own a cable scrambler. I mean, really Kagome…how does your mother miss the fact that you have porn on your television? Unless…" the gold eyes of the hanyou widened and he made a face, "then that's just wrong on so many levels!"

Kagome groaned and shook her head, covering her ears. "I can't hear you and I really can't hear that!"

InuYasha laughed then brought his mouth to her ear and mimicked a rather high-pitched moan from the actress on the TV. He laughed then dropped his tone an octave to whisper rather huskily in her ear, "we really should try that. I think what you asked for yesterday should carry over till today. What was the phrase…oh yes, 'fuck me' I do believe can recall you saying. I didn't get the chance. What do you say, Princess? Feel like getting fucked now?" The look on her face was priceless. She jerked in his arms and nearly fell off the living room couch. InuYasha wobbled slightly then yelped when Kagome thrust her weight towards the floor pulling the two off the couch. As she expected, InuYasha caught his weight right above her on his two hands, abandoning the remote somewhere on the couch. InuYasha's eyes widened as the cocky trademark smirk made its way to his handsome face. "I was only kidding but hell…if you want me so bad, all you need to do is say so!"

Kagome gave him a pleasant smile and then brought her hands to his chest. She swallowed hard then thrust him backwards. He rolled to the left and growled playfully when she reached up towards the couch for the remote. She couldn't see it but she could feel it and she almost had it.

InuYasha lunged forward and tackled Kagome around her waist, pinning her to the floor. "No you don't princess!" he laughed as she rolled over and tried to turn around to get her legs out from under him. The two turned in tight circles on the floor, Kagome trying to escape from the hanyou's overbearing presence and get to the remote. Laughs came in sobs as she reached out and grabbed his arm. Trying to hold him still, she burst into a fit of giggles as she pulled herself halfway from his grasp. She reached with her free right hand again towards the couch only to have InuYasha lace his right arm under her armpit and pin the limb to the floor. His cocky voice broke through the laughs, "careful, Princess, don't need you hurting yourself. You sure you want to wrestle with me, little girl?"

Kagome bristled at the goading and snapped her head to her right to playfully bite down on InuYasha's bicep. The hanyou yelped and she bucked her ass against his hips trying to throw him off her back. She jutted her left arm out in a vain attempt to reach the remote. Again InuYasha tackled her free limb and settled his weight to the center of her back, resting his hips against hers. "God InuYasha, get off me! You weigh to much!"

InuYasha grinned maliciously and began an onslaught of tickling the pinned girl's sides. "Oi, wench, I'll get you for that one! Calling me a fat ass…I see how it is!" he laughed as she began to sob in a fit of laughter. "Say uncle and I'll get off!"

Kagome felt tears sliding down her face as she tried again to squirm from his grasp. "Never!" she laughed when he huffed and then began twisting side-to-side, trying to avoid his hands. She used the freedom he had left to her and tried to claw her way out from under his grasp. Reaching back, she grabbed one of his hands and pulled him down from where he had sat himself on her ass. He caught himself right above her and braced her hands to the floor. Leaning down to one ear, he paused from the laughter and whispered, "What now, Princess, you're stuck! Just give in and I'll go easy on you," he poked her in her ribs with two fingers to emphasize his point. She giggled and twisted to one side and InuYasha felt his lips rise in a triumphant smirk, " …unless you want it rough…"

The front door opened and the two teens eyes widened as they turned to stare like deer caught in a headlight at the figure in the doorway. There was a stern cough and silver hair marked the retreat of the demon that had just entered leaving the house in a near second. InuYasha and Kagome jumped apart as if they had just realized exactly how compromising their position had been and while Kagome fumbled with remote, InuYasha ran to the front door, determined to catch his uncle and have a few words with the demon. Slamming open the door, the shirtless hanyou near mowed down the said demon that was blocking Ms. Higurashi from entering the house. "Yo, you make it a point to walk in on people…" His eyes widened, as did Kagome's mothers, as they took in each other's appearance. Ryen rolled his eyes and took the bag of groceries from the woman and side stepped the hanyou to enter the house. He spared Kagome a side wards glance and shook his head taking a short whiff of the air of the house. 'Probably the first time in the hanyou's life that he's innocent and yet that television was blasting so loud, I'm surprised neighbors weren't complaining…or having cigarettes. Sex that sounds that good should be illegal. This should be fun.' He rolled his eyes as the fireworks started in the living room.

"Just what the hell did we talk about yesterday? Honestly, do you two even listen when I speak to you? I asked you to respect one request but you can't even…"

"Mama, no! It wasn't like that! We were…well…"

"We were fucking around…wait, I don't mean literally…damnit! Ryen, get your ass in here!"

"Kagome, I could hear you two coming up to the house! You really don't expect me to believe…"

"No, mama! It was the television!"

"Yo, fat ass, get in here!"

"The television? The television! So not only were you two engaging in sex in my living room but also watching porn at the same time? Kagome…"

Ryen sighed and laughed wryly as he took an apple out of the basket of fruit and strut back into the hellfire. He watched the three's screaming match…one that InuYasha was trying desperately to drag him into. Kauai was ticked and that was not something Ryen was about the mess with. He took a bite of the fruit and gave InuYasha a shit-eating grin. "All yours champ…"  
"…and I was gone for three hours! Is this what you two do when I turn my back?"

"Yeah, Ms. H…you know us Youkai, insatiable to the last second!"

"InuYasha, your sarcasm isn't helping! I told you to turn it off but no, you had to wrestle me for it…"

"Wrestle! Kagome Higurashi, what were you doing wrestling! You're sick young lady! And you…" a finger prodded the fuming hanyou's chest, "you were supposed to make sure she was okay, not taking advantage of her and watching porn on my television!"

"Mama…we weren't watching…"

"…the fucking porn was just there. Talk to your teenage son about that shit! Oi, old man…please inform Ms. H. that I was not down her daughters pants this time!"

Ryen shrugged and took another bite of the apple, "tell her yourself!"

InuYasha growled and shot Ms. Higurashi a glower. She was currently pinching the bridge of her nose with a very dark scowl that was directed at everyone in that room. InuYasha growled again and pointed a finger towards the demon, "he knows we weren't…doing that…again!"

Ryen chewed the piece of the apple he had ripped off in his mouth slowly, leaning against the doorframe to overlook the situation. He suddenly found all eyes had turned towards him and he scoffed. "Aw, hell…no, Kauai, InuYasha actually had it in his pants this time." adding in a rather low mutter, he chimed, "it's a miracle." He coughed once, trying to control the bubble of laughter that was building in his throat. "As for the television, yes there was porn on it and yes, I think you should talk to Souta about that!"

Kauai closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten before regarding her daughter. "Kagome…what were InuYasha referring to then when he asked if Ryen made it a practice to walk in on?"

InuYasha dropped backwards onto the couch over the armrest and laid back, "I was referring to the fact that the old man just seems to show up places. He just strides in like he fucking owns the place."

Ryen growled a short warning to the hanyou and tossed the rest of his apple into the trash. "I was opening the door for her. You know, chivalry ain't dead InuYasha, at least for some of us."

Kagome coughed once, hiding the smile that broke upon her lips under her fist. 'Great, here we go…'

InuYasha shot the girl a pointed glare before lifting his head to look over the backrest of the couch, "I don't think I like what you're implying!"

Ryen walked across the room to stand by the front door right behind Kauai. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he glowered at the hanyou. "What I mean, InuYasha, is that you should treat your girl out sometime, not keep her inside so you can have your way with her when you want to." he cocked an eyebrow at the boy's slightly flustered face and gave him a smirk, "cause the outside world is interesting, regardless of the popular opinion."

Kagome swallowed hard and tried to avoid looking to her mother for that moment, knowing her face had to be as red as a lobster. She licked her lips and spared a quick glance at InuYasha, who was finding the ceiling to be nearly as interesting as a Peter Max painting. She waded wearily through the instilled silence that hung in the room suffocating the group then stretched once. "Well…with that said, I think I'm going to go sleep…forever…"

InuYasha nearly yelled when Kagome stalked quickly past the two frowning adults and took to the steps quickly. The two grownups nodded once at each other and Mrs. Higurashi turned towards the steps. InuYasha choked back his growl and took a few steps towards the stairs only to be nearly clotheslined by the Inu Youkai. InuYasha did snarl at the demon blocking his path as he cracked his neck to one side, "out of my way Ryen."

Ryen crinkled up his nose and gestured towards the door with his chin, "outside, pup."

InuYasha opened his mouth to snap back a snazzy retort but shut it at the look of death in Ryen's eyes. Rolling his eyes, InuYasha turned and stomped off like a child in the midst of a temper tantrum. He nearly pulled the door off the hinge as he threw himself outside. With a deep huff, he dropped to sit on the steps leading up to the house. "What now, oh so great one? Another lecture perhaps? Or are we going to shoot the shit for a while. Let me know ahead of time so I'm not on the spot, oh so great uncle of mine."

Ryen stared down at the kid then pulled off his leather bomber jacket. Draping the coat over the banister he reached into the back pocket of his cargo jeans and pulled out a pack of Newports and bit down on the end of one cigarette. He pulled it from the carton with his teeth and rotated it to sit at the back right corner of his mouth, "we have a bit of a problem here, kid." He held the carton out to a vigilant InuYasha who very slowly removed a cigarette as if it was going to blow up in his face if he moved the wrong way. The older demon pulled a lighter out of mid air, it seemed, and lit up the smoke. He held the light down to InuYasha who raised his eyebrows and followed in suit. Ryen took a long drag then without removing the cigarette, let loose a small stream of smoke from the left corner of his mouth. He threw his hands behind his head and dug them into his silver mane, resting his back against the wall of the house.

InuYasha withdrew the cigarette to exhale before holding the cigarette out to look at the demon, his eyes darkening with the insinuation. "And what problem would that be, besides you buying cigarettes for minors?"

Ryen regarded InuYasha out of the corner of his eye before tapping the cigarette to rid it of its ashes. "No, son…the problem of your lack of control around women. Tell me, Yash…it's all dandy and good that you plan on marrying Kagome. Trust me, that's peachy; my issue though…pup…is that you really seem intent on christening every piece of furniture they own."

InuYasha growled and turned his head to glower up at the demon; "you know damn well I wasn't doing anything wrong this time!"

Ryen cocked the boy an eyebrow before snorting, "honestly InuYasha…porn? Talk about a cheap date. And let's talk about dates. Have you ever taken that poor girl out even once on a real date? And when I say real date I mean just the two of you going somewhere without the intention of getting you're…"

InuYasha stared at Ryen and cut him off before he finished the sentence, "yes…" he hesitated then rolled his eyes, "well…not really…but that isn't what our relationship is about! It's not like that!" he flushed slightly, whether from anger or humiliation, and looked down, "and we don't always go off just to…you know…do that! I don't see Kagome in the light that you must think I see her in. I love her, Ryen."

Ryen stared at the kid then dropped down onto the step next to him, "what do you know about courting a lady?"

InuYasha turned his head slowly to stare at Ryen with narrowed eyebrows then scoffed, "well…being that I wasn't alive in the fifteenth century when they called it that…"

Ryen chuckled and shook his head, "that much, huh? Wow…that's rich. Never though the son of Inu no Taisho would be a fool around the ladies. Your father, InuYasha, was quite handy with the ladies. He was pleasant, charming, and rather chivalrous."

InuYasha grew rather sullen and turned to look out towards the setting sun, "wouldn't know much about that, now would I?"

Ryen raised one eyebrow and shrugged, "guess not…it won't stop me from telling you though. You got to realize there is something missing between you and Kagome…"

InuYasha clicked his teeth and smote his cigarette on the ground. "You know what Ryen?"

Ryen flicked away the butt of his cigarette and nodded, "what is that, nephew?"

InuYasha smirked and looked at Ryen with a light in his eyes a part of him swore would never shine again. "I don't give a rats ass about what you think about me and Kagome. Get off my dick about it! I love her…she loves me, and I'm going to marry her when she's ready, and we're ready!"

Ryen contemplated the thought for a moment before shrugging, "I'm just saying…no, suggesting…that if you really want it to work, take her out. A girl needs to feel like one, not like a sex toy. And to be blunt, that's what you treat her like."

InuYasha nearly slammed his hand into the cement. Instead, he stood up slowly and brushed his pants off. "Are we done here?"

Ryen shifted uncomfortably and sighed, "I guess we are."

InuYasha made a face and turned his back to the demon; "I ain't takin' her out when she's sick. And not that I have to answer to you or nothing, but I know I fucked some things up. But it's Kagome's relationship, and mine and I'm really getting sick of telling people to butt out. Don't make me say that again or I swear you'll see just how much like my father I really am." his voice lowered as he paused at the demons side. "I heard he used to be able to wipe the floor with you. I wish I could have seen it."

Ryen's jaw dropped as he watched the hanyou disappear into the house. After a long moment he was able to shut it and scoffed, "damn…he's more like me then I ever gave him credit for. Maybe for him this will work out." He threw his head back and smiled up into the orange sky. Maybe things would all work out in the end.

"Kagome."

"I don't want to hear it mama."

"Kagome, I have to say this. I do not like how this is being handled. I tell you one thing and you do another! I ask simple favors and you disregard them with little to no hesitation."

Kagome stared up at her mother from where she had sat herself on her bed by her window. "Mama…we really weren't doing anything."

Kagome's mother sighed and sat down next to her daughter. "Kagome…porn? Come on dear; what happened to that brilliant beautiful levelheaded girl I knew a month ago? You have to understand I like InuYasha, he has been strong influence for you. But Kagome, your grades are slipping, you don't focus on important things such as school…and you really have turned away from everything I have taught you. I would never have found you watching porn…"

Kagome threw her hands up into the air and grabbed her down pillow. Burying her head in it, she screamed loud once. Only after the burning desire to thwap her mother subsided did she turn her attention towards the older woman, "mama, we weren't watching it. InuYasha thought it was funny I was repulsed by it and was taunting me with it. We didn't intend to…no…we didn't…no!"

Kagome's mother seemed slightly relieved but still persisted. "Kagome. That ring…I know what that means to you and InuYasha. I know what it meant to Ryen and Inuno as an heirloom of their parents legacy. It's the symbol of a deep commitment, one that isn't made lightly. I feel…and forgive me; but I feel like you are rushing into this."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, her eyes telling a different story though. She was furious and her eyes held the fire that was busting at her seams. She obviously took a moment to compose herself before calmly stating in a dead serious manner, "Mama…I'm sorry you feel that way. Yes, this is quick for me. No, I've never really had another serious commitment to anyone. I can see where you are getting your ideas from and honestly, I can completely relate. But mama, you are refusing to see anything I am seeing. You refuse to admit that maybe we do make a good couple and that maybe, just maybe, we can make it work. And guess what, we will make it work because I believe in him, just as he does me. So mama, before you lecture me about us, take a moment to digest that. And in the mean time, please leave my room and tell InuYasha I want to see him."

Mrs. Higurashi licked her lips and shook her head slowly, "Kagome, you're young and in love. I did some careless things when I was in your position and I regretted then for a long time. I don't want to…"

Kagome bit back, interrupting the monologue of the woman's horrific past, "get over it mom…that was almost two decades ago. I'm not you and InuYasha isn't Ryen. We can work if you get off our Asses about it. If anyone is going to destroy us, it is going to be you."

Mrs. Higurashi dropped her jaw in pure shock. After a moment the woman composed herself and turned blazing eyes on the young girl, "you don't understand Kagome. You have your head in the clouds. I said the same things to my parents about me and Ryen but guess what; they were right. They were right and I was wrong. Ryen did leave me, he destroyed me and my chance at going to college. I allowed him to. and that is…"

Kagome sneered, "just because you got burnt doesn't mean InuYasha will do the same thing. Yeah, Ryen fucked up. He's here now though, isn't he? Don't you understand he didn't mean to hurt you? He's apologized…"

Mrs. Higurashi narrowed her eyes, "you don't know what…"

Kagome interrupted the woman once again, "yeah, what you went through? I get it. You were hurt. Guess what, InuYasha hurt me as well…maybe not as great as Ryen did you, but I love him and I know what he did was for the best for him and I love him more for it. So go ahead and judge mother, but don't preach to me. I don't want to hear it."

Mrs. Higurashi looked as if she was ready to interrupt when a voice shot out from her door, "I'm done. Kagome, I'm going home…if you want to come back to my place…"

Kagome looked past her mother to see InuYasha resting against her doorframe. He was scowling and the obvious upset on his face was enough to tell her Ryen was playing the same game downstairs with him. 'Will anyone ever leave us alone and let us be happy? Honestly? It's the same thing every day!' she swallowed once then stood up. "Let me get my stuff."

Ms. Higurashi stood as well and held out a hand, "now wait a minute you two. Both of you have school tomorrow…"

Kagome shrugged as she shoved a pair of jeans into her book bag. "I'll have Rin drive me in."

Ms. Higurashi threw an aggravated glower at the hanyou before approaching her daughter. "Kagome…you know what I said about this. Not during the week when you have school. No. I will not allow it."

Kagome breezed by her mother and laced her hand in InuYasha's. "There are a lot of things you've said mother, that you won't allow. So much in fact that I'm starting to lose track. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ms. Higurashi stepped in the teen's path of departure. "Now wait a damn minute…"

A hand clamped down on Kauai's shoulder and she turned to find a rather solemn pair of gold eyes staring at the scene in front of them. She paused and shot Ryen a look of confusion. Ryen sighed softly then looked at the two. "If you both aren't at school tomorrow…"

"Ryen…" Ms. Higurashi's voice was strained at best. If looks could incinerate, Kagome was sure that her mother would have set Ryen ablaze.

Ryen continued regardless of the warning. "…I'll make sure that you both never see each other again. Now go wherever you're going and you young lady, go to bed. You need to get better. Inu…take care of her and I mean that."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "of course I'll fucking take care of her. What do you take me for?"

Ryen didn't bat an eye, "a baka, of course."

InuYasha sneered and fought down the urge to flip the demon off. Before allowing either party to change their mind, InuYasha led Kagome from the scene by her hand, praying to get halfway out of the house incase her mother would try to thwart the attempt again. Nearing the steps, the two paused and took a quick glance at each other.

Kagome pulled her hand from his to cough once then frown, "I hate this…"

InuYasha dumbly nodded. "I understand they think they know what's best…but they don't…and I'm sick of hearing their hypocritical bullshit."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I agree." With a distinct frown, she paused from speaking and looked over her shoulder, "do you think…"

InuYasha, as if reading her mind, put his arm under her shoulders and took her bag from her while helping her down the steps. "She'll be fine. Ryen probably is going to have a long talk with her. They need to get whatever it is off their chests with each other."

Kagome made a face as they pulled open the door to the house. "InuYasha…if they…well…if they…" she blanched and spit out, "would that make us cousins?"

InuYasha missed a step and nearly face planted himself into the ground. He regained his balance and shot Kagome a weary glaze, "no, and I refuse to speak anymore about that. It's just wrong…"

Kagome sighed as they walked down the steps. Breezing past them two teenage boys tore their way up the steps in the opposite direction. Kagome turned and called out to the taller of the two, "Oi, Souta…watch out for mom. She…err…learned of your box on the television and what it allows…um…access to."

Souta skid to a stop, glaring down the steps at the two retreating figures. A look of pure dread crossed over his normally happy face. "You're kidding me, right?"

InuYasha chuckled as they reached the bottom, "no, Souta…sorry."

Souta slapped a hand over his face and turned back towards the house, "that's just peachy! Wait…" he turned back with wide eyes and then gagged, "god, now I have to sterilize the couch, don't I?"

InuYasha flipped the boy off and rounded the street corner with Kagome. A few feet away the girl abruptly came to a dead halt, her eyes widening. InuYasha gauged her reaction, figuring she realized what she had admitted to. Kagome opened her mouth then closed it, "was that…Kohaku…with Souta?"

InuYasha fused his eyebrows together in thought. "Who?"

Rin sat staring out the back window of the house into the midnight black sky. Her bare arms were covered in goose bumps as she desperately tried to warm herself by wrapping her arms around her body. She hated winter…it was always so cold and she could never stay warm. She let her eyes slowly drag their way over towards the clock on the kitchen counter and read the number a few times over. 2:30 am. Rin sighed and shivered again. 'I'm sure it would be warm in Sesshoumaru's arms right now.'

Rin made a face as tears welled in her eyes. The one place she wanted to be…the one place she knew she belonged and she couldn't will herself to go back there. She couldn't face him. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cold glass. The frost that was building on the outside of the window couldn't compare to the bitter iciness she felt inside of her mind, her heart…her soul. 'How did this go so wrong? Why…why now?' she swallowed what resembled a lump in her throat as a tear slipped from her eye at the moments distraction. She gasped and tried to brush it away. She berated herself mentally as she swept away the falling drops of water. 'How can I feel so dead inside and yet still produce human emotions? I don't understand why…why now, why this? How can I ever face him again after that?' she cringed as her nails bit into her skin but she didn't care. She was at least feeling something. Something was always better then nothing, she had been told. Now she wasn't so sure. Her body convulsed with one forced down sob and she threw herself backwards against the wall of the kitchen. Everything had been so perfect…Sesshoumaru had finally backed off her about the play, they had spent that later part of the evening with InuYasha and Kagome, since Kagome had made the decision that she would rather be at InuYasha's and then she had gone to sleep wrapped securely in Sesshoumaru's arms. Next thing she knew, she was screaming bloody murder and couldn't look Sesshoumaru in the face. It had taken her a long while to calm down, most of the time in which she spent in the bathroom throwing up. She had locked him out, telling him to leave her alone. She couldn't face him…not after what she saw. For nearly an hour she sat on her knees praying to the porcelain gods to take her from this pain. She had never wished to die as many times over again as she stared into the clear water. At least then her body would match her soul. She had taken another dosage of her medicine to appease Sesshoumaru, who sat against the door the entire time in silence. She took nearly two hours to calm down but the minute she opened the door, she felt like something inside of her exploded when she saw his face. Then she remembered what made her scream. She had fought with everything in her body to keep from throwing up on the spot and had told Sesshoumaru that she needed to be left alone. Giving him a very cold shoulder, she had just about run downstairs and had sat at the table for over a half hour.

Raising a shaking hand to push her hair out of her face, she choked on a sob again. Her breath was reduced to feverish pants as she screwed her eyes shut. Yet she was it again. That first day…the first time Naraku had… she grit her teeth and forced her eyes open. That wasn't what bothered her. She had come to accept everything Naraku had done to her. Could she handle it? In time…but no, this was far worse. Worse then anything she could ever dream of. 'I don't understand…'Rin thought taking a sip of the rum and coke she had concocted together in hopes of luring herself into a sedated state. 'Why…why would I see something like that?'

The part of her brain that dealt with logic…a part that had always sounded like Sesshoumaru, called out to her. I '_It's simple Rin. You are seeing what you fear most…and in his place you're projecting the image of what you fear happening. You fear Sesshoumaru will hurt you…you fear you will end up in similar situations with Sesshoumaru as you were with Naraku therefore are transposing two situations to your unconscious and are watching your nightmares play out before your eyes in your dreams.' /I _

Rin narrowed her eyes and took another sip of the drink. 'That makes no sense. I love Sesshoumaru and I know he would never hurt me. It's not a question! I know he wouldn't! He would sooner chew off his right arm!'

I _'How are you so sure? How do you know that one day he will not grow tired of these games you play…of these situations you impose on him? How do you know that one day he will not simply take what he wants?' /I _

Rin scoffed and shook her head, "no…no, no, no! I know because I love him! Because I trust him!"

There was a long pause that hung in the air like molasses as Rin turned her eyes towards the doorway. Kagome was clutching her arms around her chest as she eyed her friend wearily before treading slowly across the cold floor. Kagome brushed some hair out of Rin's face sloughing over slightly to look her best friend in her eyes. She had woken up when Rin had started screaming and her and InuYasha were at the bathroom in a minute. Sesshoumaru had demanded that they leave as he struggled to hold onto what little sanity he had left. Kagome could see the wear in his eyes…the circles under his eyes. He was exhausted. A part of her had wondered if this had been going on for a while but she knew it was not her place to ask. She had pretended to fall asleep with InuYasha and had nearly done so until she heard Rin pass by her room. It took her a while to maneuver away from the slumbering hanyou but once she had, she walked up to Sesshoumaru's room. The demon was standing by the window and answered none of her questions. She the decided to find Rin, and what she found a part of her wasn't ready for. She had seen Rin the night they had saved her from Naraku. She had spent all the time in the world with Rin while Sesshoumaru was unconscious in the hospital. She knew Rin inside and out. But never in her life had she ever seen Rin look so crushed. The girl looked like she had lost the love of her life. Kagome dropped into the seat next to Rin and stole a sip of her drink, only to nearly spit it back out. Forcing herself to swallow, she stared at Rin incredulously, "That's rum!"

Rin turned her eyes slowly to match Kagome's pointed stare. "It's jack and coke."

Kagome shook her head very slowly and held out her hand, "that can't be good to mix with your meds."

Rin blinked back her tears, "I don't care. Let me die then."

Kagome paused and eyed Rin. 'Surely she isn't serious…is she?' Kagome let her stare soften to one of pity. "Rin, don't say those things! I'm sure Sesshoumaru would care! He'd be lost without you, you know that right?"

Rin tried to force on a look of indifference. "Fuck if I know."

Kagome swallowed hard once again, trying to push off the foot thick layer of ice Rin was enclosing herself in. If she kept this up, she could seriously push people she needed away. Kagome slowly reached for the cup, "I do know Rin. I know mixing heavy medication and alcohol isn't a good thing. Now let's get you some coffee…"

Rin reached out and slapped away Kagome's hand. "Lay off. I'm not going to fucking kill myself on it."

Kagome tried to ignore the verbal stab wounds Rin's words were giving her. Kagome blinked back a batch of her own tears. "Rin…I…"

Rin took another swig of the drink, "I don't want to talk about it."

Kagome let her shoulders slump slightly and licked her lips, "Sesshoumaru isn't' talking either." Nothing. "Rin…what happened?" silence. "Rin…answer me! Did he hurt you?"

That got her attention. Rin snapped her head towards the girl so fast that her black hair whipped behind her head cutting a fine whistling sound through the air. She nearly lunged at Kagome. "Sesshoumaru would never hurt me! Not now, not ever! Don't you dare forget that! Never! He doesn't deserve the shit I put him through! I don't know why he stays around! It's not like we're sleeping together, I can't offer him anything more then just my body. Why…why would he want me? Why…" the anger in her voice dropped like a rock off a cliff and was replaced by hysterical raptures of tears. "Why would I dream something like that? Why would I see that? I don't understand?" she began to rant, her words slowly drawing together like strings as she slowly began to rock back and forth, "Kagome, I don't understand. I love him, and he would never hurt me! But in the dream…he did! He did hurt me! I know…I know it wasn't…but god, it felt real! He was worse then…he was worse! And…god why would I dream that? I can't even look at him without flinching? Why? Gods why am I going through this? I just want to be happy?" she turned her tear stained face towards Kagome, "why am I doing this to him? Why are they doing this to me? Why won't it just stop?" she brought her hands to her head and slowly began swaying while pulling at her hair, " It won't stop Kagome! It won't stop! I keep seeing it! Even with my eyes closed, I see him. But I know…I know Sesshoumaru would never…why?"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at her friend, watching helplessly as Rin progressed head first into a full-blown panic attack. The girl nearly fell out of her chair as she clambered under the table, curling her knees to her chest. Kagome followed very slowly in suit, praying to the gods that Sesshoumaru would come downstairs to find them. She couldn't do this alone. She knew something was desperately wrong with Rin and had prayed that her psychiatrist had been able to help Rin…but apparently she hadn't. Kagome very slowly wrapped her arms around Rin and pulled the girl into her chest, hugging her friend for all she was worth. "Shush…Rin…it's okay. Calm down…it's me Rin. You need to calm down. It was only a dream."

Rin's tears stained the black tee shirt of InuYasha's that Kagome was wearing. She hugged her friend back not daring once to let go as she continued to cry. "I don't understand what we did to deserve this! I don't know…I don't know. God's Kagome! I saw Naraku the first time he…but it wasn't him! It wasn't Naraku! I saw…I saw…" she choked on her sobs and willed herself to stop speaking. If she didn't voice it, no one would know. No one would ever know what she really saw.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she hugged Rin tighter. She understood what Rin could not say. 'She's been through so much only to have her mind betray her now. This poor girl!' she shot a glance towards the darkest part of the foyer where two sets of amber eyes glared out from. Like two small lights in the dark, she locked onto them and shook her head slowly. She knew by Rin's words that if Sesshoumaru approached, things could get worse then what they were. But Rin needed help…she needed to be calmed down and sedated. Kagome hugged Rin tighter and rested her cheek on the top of Rin's head. "Rin…you need to take a deep breath. Naraku is behind bars and is staying there! It's over, hon, it's over and you don't have to go through it anymore. Sesshoumaru is here to help you but he's not stupid Rin. He knows you're hurt and he isn't going to just run away when you lash out. He's aware of the situation and is here for you. He loves you Rin, for who you are; he loves all of you…not just one thing or another. You know that he's been here with you from the beginning. I think, and maybe it's just me, but you seem to be stuck with him."

Rin let out a harsh laugh and buried her face in Kagome's shoulder. "I know, Kagome…I know. But a part of me is screaming! A part of me is trying to follow my instincts blindly and just run away. A part of me is afraid he'll hurt me, even though I know he won't!"

Kagome gave Rin a small smile and looked down at the girl. "Everyone has doubts Rin, it's natural. You don't think that a part of me is still scared shitless about Yash and me? It's nature, Rin. But you can't let that hold you back. It's just dreams Rin…and like all dreams, you wake up from them at some point or another. I know they might have sucked or hurt or scared you like this but all they are is dreams. and guess what, that Sesshoumaru that you know and love who fell asleep next to you will be there when you wake up."

Rin pulled away from Kagome and snapped back, "you don't know! You don't know what it's like to see his face behind the actions! I feel…Gods I don't know!"

Kagome blinked and then stifled a sigh. "Rin…I want you to repeat after me. Got me?"

Rin nodded slowly, her eyes sealed shut.

Kagome cleared her throat then suppressed a giggle when Rin did the same. "It was only a dream."

Rin paused before grudgingly repeated, "it was only a dream."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Rin's hands in hers, "and when I open my eyes, I'll be safe in my kitchen."

Rin sniffled once, again fighting a battle with tears. "And when I open my eyes, I'll be safe in my kitchen." She swallowed hard and lost the battle with her tears as another one slid down her cheek.

Kagome hugged Rin tighter and bowed her head. "And when I open my eyes, I'll be with my closest of friends who will never let anyone hurt me again."

Rin paused and threw her head back. 'But would they? Would they know this time? Would anyone know if I was hurting again? Would anyone know if he…if Naraku had ever…would they know? Would they stop him?' Leveling back up her head, her eyes clashed with Kagome's. The other girl had bright unshed tears brimming on her long eyelashes staring at the girl in aghast. Rin understood the look without the words and yet when they came, the ripped into her soul regardless.

"We failed you, didn't we? That also has to do with this. I'm…I'm so sorry Rin…I failed you. We all were deaf to your pleas for help; they slipped by us. We…we're as much the cause of this as Naraku is! I'm so sorry…God Rin I'm sorry. I wish I had seen it…I wish there was something I could have done to help you! I'm so sorry!"

The situation suddenly became reverse as Rin embraced Kagome. "It's okay, please don't apologize! Please! Kagome, it's not your fault! That asshole…he's the bastard!" she grabbed Kagome's hands and stared her best friend in her eyes and lied, "there is nothing you could have done to stop him, not a damn thing!"

Kagome could just about feel the lie corrupt the air in the room but her friend trying to make the situation better was able to coincide its malicious intent. Kagome knew that Rin could have stopped Naraku; all Rin would have had to do was hand her over to Naraku. But Rin took the attack…she took the beatings and the assault so Kagome wouldn't need to suffer through it as well. Kagome never realized until that moment as the lie hung over their heads how precious of a gift Rin had allowed her to keep. Rin had sacrificed her innocence for her friends ability to savor the days of youth. Kagome shook her head and sobbed, "Rin…thank you! God thank you for being here for me! and I'm sorry I wasn't there…I'm sorry I didn't see it! I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you!"

Rin sighed sadly, "but you are helping me…you're here now!"

Kagome sniffed once and laughed quietly, rubbing her nose slowly and then her cheeks. "We must look foolish Rin…sitting under a table balling at like three AM."

Rin mimicked Kagome's actions and let out a hoarse laugh. "I guess you're right."

Kagome gave Rin a hopeful smile and moved to sit on her knees. "I say let's make some popcorn and watch a couple movies."

Rin bit her bottom lip and pouted, "Kagome, it's so early in the morning and we have school tomorrow. I don't want to keep you up! Why don't you go on to bed, I'm sure InuYasha is waiting on you…besides, you're sick!"

Kagome crinkled her nose as she began to back out from under the table on her knees. "I'm awake now Rin. I don't think I'm going to do much sleeping tonight! I'll get some blankets and pillows and we'll camp in the basement, just like we used to at my house. Sound good?"

Rin nodded slowly and crawled out from under the table next to Kagome. She wobbled once and put her hand to her head. "I don't feel so good." She grabbed the edge of the table as Kagome helped her to her feet.

Kagome threw a worried glance from the empty cup of rum on the counter to the girl in front of her. "Maybe you should lay down on the couch, I'll bring you the blankets. Tell you what, I'll walk you down there and while I get the stuff, you decide what we're watching!" she could feel her brows creasing, 'if Rin's medication reacts to the liquor…this could be bad.' she swallowed hard and looked back out to the hallway praying that someone would be there who could tell her what to do. The pale shadow of the moonlight dancing across the sand wood floor was her only companion. 'Why is it that those two boys are never here when I need them? Damn…' she bit her bottom lip as she watched Rin's face blanch. 'She is going to pass out or puke…and I don't want to be on the receiving end of either!' Kagome fought down her fears of Rin's condition to try to take the girl's mind off of the pain. "So…did I miss anything in school over these last two days? Has Kenchi cast any parts for the play yet?"

Rin nodded and allowed Kagome to latch onto her arm and help her down the stairs. She was fighting a losing battle with an urge to throw up but hearing Kagome's question, she pushed past that feeling. She offered the other girl a quaint smile and nodded again. "You got the part of Sandy, you know. But I don't think that was even a question!"

Kagome slowed up on the stairs but didn't stop. 'I got the lead?' she fought to hold in her happy rant that was beginning to fester inside of her as she coughed once. 'Keep her talking…if she stops, she could get sick!' "What role did you get?"

Rin shrugged and lowered herself onto the basement couch. Closing her eyes and resting her head on the backrest, she responded, "I got the part of Rizzo. So hey, we get to play foils! How great is that?" she grimaced at the added bonuses of their other halves. 'maybe I should tell her tomorrow…if she doesn't ask.'

Kagome smiled before letting the expression slip from her face. If Rin is playing a part of someone with a significant other…oh, Sesshoumaru must have thrown a fit!' she sat down next to her friend and tilted her head towards her left shoulder, "Rin…who's playing Kenickie?"

Rin licked her lips slowly, taking her time to answer Kagome's question. She lifted her head slight from the backrest and popped open one eye to observe Kagome's reaction. "Well…that's the thing. Gojyo got backup…but the lead is Miroku!"

Kagome opened her mouth to laugh hysterically…to ask how Sesshoumaru reacted but realizing just how detrimental brining up his name could be to the unstable girl, Kagome chose to drop it instead. "That's great. Look, I'm going to get some blankets and maybe some soup. I think that could help with your medicine better, having something in your system, that is."

Rin nodded, noticing the abrupt 180 in the conversation. She shrugged and rested her head against the pillows. 'She's trying to either avoid asking about who her significant other is in the play or avoiding any mention of Sessh…' she groaned at the burst of irrational fear that shot through her body at the thought of the boy. 'Geez…one fucking dream and I'm all sorts of skittish about it. How stupid is this? it was only a dream…only one fucking dream and I'm all bent out of shape?' though ration ran through her mind, she could still remember the dream as if it had really happened. 'is this how it's going to be? Me afraid of Sesshoumaru because of one dream?' she tried to stop thinking before setting herself into another panic attack. Rather dryly, she choked out, "That's fine."

Kagome smiled sadly, noticing the sudden change in the girls persona and rubbed Rin's shoulder. "will you be okay if i…"

Rin nodded quietly and the put her head back and closed her eyes. 'I can't live like this. I can't be afraid of the man I love…it's not fair to either of us.'

Kagome swallowed hard and stood slowly. 'What else can I do? What can I say?' the answer was sounded by the silence of the room. 'Nothing…there is nothing I can do but be here for her as a friend.' Kagome backed up two steps never looking away from her friend then bounded up the steps only to near take out InuYasha who was standing at the top of the stairs.

The hanyou caught the flying girl by her waist before she plowed into him. He was bare-chested and looked a mess. He rubbed his golden eyes and looked at the wall clock, "movies now, Princess? Don't you think it's a little late?"

Kagome shifted her weight and sighed. "She's hurting Yash and I have to do something. It's my fault, and I don't care what anyone says. It is and you know it!"

InuYasha growled and grabbed her arms. "It is not your fault Kagome! You didn't rape Rin! Naraku did…he's the bastard who should fry for this!"

Kagome stuck out her chin, "well, in the mean time while he doesn't, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her happy!"

InuYasha nodded slowly and looked back up the steps towards the larger form sitting in the stairwell. He made a face and looked back to Kagome. "He ain't taking this to well."

Kagome shrugged and wrapped her arms around InuYasha's waist, "can you blame him?"

InuYasha slowly shook his head, "not at all. Damn, I don't know what I would do if I were him besides rip into that bastard!"

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and sighed again, "just be there for him, InuYasha."

InuYasha groaned and ran a hand through his silver hair while pulling back from the girl. "Kagome…he doesn't want my help…"

Kagome shrugged, "so don't offer it, just be there. He isn't going to thank you for it…or probably even show he's grateful. But he is…I know that. Just keep your mouth shut and be there for him." She kissed the tip of his nose and let her one hand wander to his ears, gently rubbing one of the two triangle appendages. "I love you but I have to help Rin."

InuYasha flicked the ear out of the grasp and plastered it to his head with a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too, Kagome." Kagome moved to step from his grasp and in instinct the boy pulled her tighter to his chest. 'What would I do if I hadn't of arrived fast enough when Naraku threatened her? What if I had been two minutes delayed? What would be the ramifications? Would she be like Rin is now? Would I be losing her like Sessh feels he is losing Rin?' He could feel Kagome's shoulders tighten in his hands and he quickly stepped them through the archway of the kitchen, out of the eyesight of his brother and the ear range of Rin. He felt her choke down a quite sob and brushed her hair from her eyes. He kissed her forehead and cradled the girl in his arms. "Kag…"

Kagome sniffed down tears and shook her head. "Six months Inu…six months she was raped and I did nothing. How didn't I know? What kind of friend am I?"

InuYasha swallowed down the frustration that was welling in the back of his mouth resting like metal on his tongue and jerked her chin up to face him. "You haven't left her side, Kagome. Through all of this, after you found out, you've been with her. You can't blame yourself for not knowing! She covered all the signs!"

Kagome shook her head and grabbed onto the front of InuYasha's shirt tighter through her clenched fists. "No! I always said that I would know if my friends were being hurt. When Kouga and Rin started dating, I told Sango that I would know if Kouga hurt her…that I would kill him if he did! But I didn't know…I had no clue…" she squeezed her eyes shut and rested her cheek against his broad chest. "Does that make me a bad person?"

InuYasha growled and once again forced Kagome to look up him. Holding onto her chin, he brought his lips to brush over hers. Whispering against the two tender appendages, his warm breath flushed her face. "Don't you dare say that Kagome! You are not a bad person! God baby…you have the biggest heart I've ever seen in a person. I don't think you have any corruption inside of you…not one ounce of selfishness. You are an angel, baby…don't ever think you're a bad person!"

Kagome choked down another sob and squeezed her eyes shut. "I want to help her, InuYasha. I want to make the pain go away. I know…I know all this time he was only after me…he said so himself! Rin took the entire weight of the situation on by herself to save me and I had no clue until it was to late! Why…why would she do that? I would have…I would have traded shoes with her to save her, she should know that!"

InuYasha's growl cut through the air. He tired to contain it but it slipped out at the mere thought of Naraku touching his Kagome. The bastard should have been castrated for all of this long ago. What was protecting him was that damned security building. If he could only get in…. InuYasha pressed his lips against Kagome's to silence her rant. 'How can I help Kagome deal with this? Being there for Sesshoumaru is easy…but how can I help Kagome? How can I make her realize that this isn't her fault?' he shook his head and rested his forehead against hers. "I guess we're in the same boat baby. We both have to be strong for our family."

Kagome nodded dumbly and sighed sadly as she pulled herself reluctantly from his grasp. The nights they had together were limited by her mother's restrictions and the last thing she wanted was to deny herself the night in his arms but the truth was her friend was hurting and she needed someone. Throwing InuYasha a warm yet sad smile she pulled her fingers from his, ones that she hadn't realized were intertwined as she turned and took to the stairs. Passing the hunching figure on the steps, she spared a smile and a pat on the shoulders. Leaning down towards the demon's ear she muttered, "give her time…she loves you Sesshoumaru. She's scared and doesn't know what to do. She's lost…and I swear it on my last breath that I'll bring her back."

Amber eyes slid to the side to regard the girl on his left. Sesshoumaru lifted his head that was resting on the wall to meet Kagome's stare. For a rare occasion, he found himself speechless. His mouth hung agape for a moment, wanting to thank the girl for the efforts but pledge that he would do it alone but found himself unable to speak. 'Rin…doesn't need me…right now. She needs her friends…she needs her sisters.' He snapped his mouth shut and let his eyes thank the girl before seeing past her to the basement stairwell. "When can I go to her?"

Kagome felt the smile become more complex…more of a frown really…as levels of Rin's anxiety played over in her mind. "I don't know. Give me the night…maybe you should try to sleep."

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to ice as he stared back to the girl, "you think I can sleep while my mate cries her eyes out? I think not…"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something then stopped as the word settled wrong in her mouth. "Mate?"

The glower became tinged by annoyance. "Pragmatics, Kagome. She is my intended mate…my intended wife."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Does she know this?"

Sesshoumaru looked down towards the basement then to the rock on Kagome's hand. Finally the amber orbs settled on her face. "It is all promises…unspoken words. She knows she has my heart. I wouldn't…attempt…to be this close unless we were to be."

Kagome shifted the weight on her feet and put a hand gently on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Maybe you should say it…maybe you should remind Rin what she has. She is unsure of everything Sesshoumaru. I'm not saying take things to the next level but let her know of your hopes…of what you want for the both of you."

Sesshoumaru scoffed lightly and looked down to her hand that rested on his shoulder…to the ring to be more precise. "Did my baka brother finally do something right?"

Kagome smiled lightly and brushed by the demon without another word. She hadn't needed to answer that question. 'Yes…yes he has.' Grabbing two pillows and a quilt out of the bedroom she pushed past Sesshoumaru once more and shut the door behind her to the basement. "I got…" Kagome's words died on her lips as her eyes settled on Rin. The girl had managed to curl herself up on one small pillow of the couch and was sound asleep in the fetal position. For a girl who had, nearly ten minutes before, torn herself apart with grief, she looked rather peaceful. With a deep sigh, Kagome placed the quilt over Rin and settled onto the opposite side of the couch. She wanted to stay awake to watch her friend. Rin needed guidance and support and someone to be there if she had another dream. Yet no matter how honorable her intentions were to keep a firm alert out for the other girl, Kagome found herself asleep before her head could hit the pillow.

Sorry it's taken so long to update! Life is threatening to go into overload and getting some spare time to write is a hard thing to come by. I promise I haven't given up!

Sha Gojyo is taken from the anime SaiYuki just cause I love him and his character (and he's god…and far worse then Miroku could dream of…)


	63. Amber Versus Gray

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 63 Amber Versus Gray

-Angst ahoy.

The day was not boding well, and it was only the middle of second period for Kagome. She had woken up with the worst kink in her neck, been subjected to a cold water shower because she was the last one to get out of bed…or off the couch for that matter, and practically forced herself out the door to make it to school on time. That subject alone had sparked a long and dark argument between her and InuYasha with an interlude of Sesshoumaru versus Rin. The ladies had felt obligated to go to school; they had missed so much school already that sleep deprivation was hardly a good reason to not go. The boys had other plans. Being that they had no one to answer to about their grades besides for an estranged uncle, neither Sesshoumaru nor InuYasha saw the growing concern for attending classes when exhausted. Sleep was a luxury that they felt was necessary, therefore their exhaustion wavered the need to go to school. Of course, for the ability to say that they hadn't slept well would mean that they would have had to go to sleep at some point, which they hadn't. The thin circles that lined under InuYasha's eyes was enough of a sign to Kagome that her lover hadn't slept after she had gotten up to be with Rin. He had simply handed her a toasted bagel when she came downstairs livid about the shower and hushed her with a rather annoyed peck to the lips. He then tried to usher her up to the room and threw a tempter-tantrum when she said she had wished to go to class. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"_No way, wench. You'll sleep through class and get fucking detention. Just bullshit a reason to stay home and we'll go tomorrow. Besides…" he arched his eyebrows and tilted his head to the steps, "I'm…tired…also." Kagome was sure that Sesshoumaru nearly ripped the hanyou's head off on purpose at the utterance of InuYasha's stupidity. Sesshoumaru had walked by the two, growled, and grabbed InuYasha by his low hanging ponytail and dragged him from the house. _

Of course that meant that InuYasha must have forgotten Ryen's promise of death if they hadn't attended. She had kept her mouth shut about that, not wishing to hear another rant about how Ryen needed "to learn his place" in their lives or "stop fucking interrupting with his philosophical bullshit". Kagome stifled a yawn and took a sparing glance towards Rin who trudged along next to her.

Rin was more then beat tired. Her sleep had been restless and she knew of two incidents when she had woken up in a cold sweat and on the verge of letting loose a bloodcurdling scream. Though they hadn't said anything, each time Rin sat up on the couch in tears, she knew Kagome woke up as well. She placed a hand over her mouth as they came to a halt by the far side of the gyms indoor track. Rin closed her eyes for a moment and tried her best not to fall over as she slid down to sit Indian style on the floor. As if not sleeping was bad enough, the medication she was being forced to take played a heavy toll on her as well. She had slept through English and if she continued sitting down for another moment, she knew she would fall into a restless sleep. Turning eyes towards Sango who was stretching against the railing, she murmured, "Why are you so fucking awake?"

Sango turned chocolate eyes towards her irritated friend. She knew that something had happened that Rin and Kagome were reluctant to tell her about. She hadn't wished to pry and instead turned her attention towards Miroku during English. To say that she felt like she was walking on thin ice with the girls at this moment was a real understatement. She let her leg fall to the ground before wearily sitting in front of the two girls. "I slept last night. I slept pretty well for the first time in a while, actually." She gave Kagome a warm smile. "For the first time in a long time Kohaku spent time with Souta, like they used to when they were younger. Souta just kind of showed up at the house and literally pulled Kohaku away from his video games." She blushed slightly and rolled her eyes when Rin finished her unvoiced actions.

"So that left you alone with the pervert, that's great. I'm sure you two used the time…wisely, shall we say?" Rin rolled her eyes and downcast them to the floor. "I'm sure that was great." She couldn't help the bitter sting of her words and grimaced after they left her mouth. She was happy her friends were happy and in love. 'When did I turn into such a cynic?'

Both Kagome and Sango shifted uncomfortably and shot each other a warning glance. They both knew Rin was always moody when she was tired and to say that she was in a good temperament today was a blatant lie. Sango shrugged slowly and chose to stand up to the girl's obvious stab at Miroku's honor and their…activities. Though she wasn't far from the truth, Sango silently admitted, she didn't have to make it sound so…scandalous. "It was, actually. Miroku and me just kind of lounged around watching movies. It was a nice break from the screaming matches me and Kohaku have been having."

Rin bit her tongue from snapping anything back to her friend. She knew she was moody and she knew she could be an A class bitch when she was just that. With a deep sigh, she looked towards the steps. She gasped then yawned, bringing a hand to her mouth while her eyes shifted to Kagome. "Kag…we have…playoffs…gottta…go…"

Kagome stared at Rin as if she had grown two heads and leaned closer, "Run that by me again in Japanese please."

Rin nearly growled as she yawed again. Only after she was done did she speak, "we have playoffs on Friday. You know that unstoppable demon you unleashed on the football team that they call the quarterback? Yeah, he got them into playoffs."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, "InuYasha got them into playoffs?"

Rin sneered, "Ain't that what I just said?"

Kagome stopped herself from snapping back as quick as Rin did. Instead, she chose to be happy for her mate. "Good…bout time he helped out the school. But he only played in like, what, two games?"

Rin shrugged, "don't matter…they are going and the games Friday. That means we got to get the girls together to get a cheer ready."

Kagome blanched and put a hand to her forehead, "with that time? Play practice starts today!"

Rin shrugged and stood with a great deal of effort as their teacher approached their hidden location…the place they sat when they should have been walking the track like they were ordered to. "Well…we got to get the girls together and do something. I think if you teach them that dance you were working on they'll be fine." Noticing Kagome's blank stare Rin droned, "you know, the one to a collaboration of Fly and Inspire by Ayumi Hamasaki?"

Kagome stood with Sango's help and followed the two girls out from the corner and began walking the track again. "Maybe…I still haven't come close to finishing those dances yet though. Shit!" she felt her cheeks flush when her companions tried to sneak a glance at the girl who used to never curse. Kagome blinked away the stares and shoved her hands into her sweat pants pockets. 'I know what their thinking…they are thinking of how InuYasha has changed me. They are always thinking that! Maybe it's true…maybe he has freed me some. But I'm happy, and they know that is what counts. I just wish they wouldn't give me those looks.' She sighed and tilted her head back to look towards the ceiling in contemplation. "Where are the playoffs?"

Rin paused from walking and leaded against the banister of the track. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "not sure, Kyoto maybe. It might be an overnight."

Sango laughed timidly and shook her head, "that's great; an overnight with the football team? Sounds like Kikyo's wet dream."

Kagome put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. "Yeah well…"

Rin groaned and shook her head slowly, "I really don't want to go… those things are nothing but trouble. There is always drinking parties, then we have the drunken assholes wandering the halls of hotels and we all know that leads to more trouble. Not for me, no thanks!"

Sango shrugged, "so don't go. Easy as that."

Kagome looked down to the miniature 'football field' that Floydd had created for the boys to practice during gym on. InuYasha was hardly on top of his game and had chosen to be a wide receiver for the time being, using his free time to take down other players. It reminded Kagome of watching Souta play 'crazy taxi' on his game systems…InuYasha simply barreled into anything that moved. Miroku had been out in the first five minutes. Kagome didn't hear what Miroku had said but had watched with a grimace as InuYasha nearly throttled him. Sesshoumaru stood on the sidelines with a distinct bored look on his face and every two minutes or so would cast his eyes up to search Rin out on the track. Teachers were becoming annoyed with his constant presence in their classes and he had a meeting with Kaede after this class to find a better solution. Kagome groaned as the first bell rang for the kids to change to return to change in the lockers. Rin obviously was avoiding Sesshoumaru's searching stares because every time he would look up, she found her way around to the far side of the inside track and looked towards the wall. Kagome chose to reframe from commenting as the girl's eyes darkened as they reached the steps. "Rin…you're like my second in command. You need to go! I need you there! Look. We'll just stay in our room and lock the doors. They won't bother us! Besides, Yash would be there in case they tried something stupid! You are going to go, right? To the playoffs, I mean."

Rin shrugged as they took to the stairs. She rolled her eyes and threw Kagome a pointed glower. "Spending time at a hotel with you and InuYasha? Come on…I remember the last time we did that! Need I remind you to what I heard the entire time?" Rin leaned over and slammed her hand four or five times into the wall, grinning at the quick flush to Kagome's face. She faked a low moan and then stood up straight and stared at Kagome, "I think I'll pass on that one."

Kagome let her mouth hang agape for a moment while the snickering two passed her before she called back, "we weren't…that…bad! And there was no thumping against the wall! We never used…." She grimaced realizing what she was about to say and snapped her mouth closed. Realizing also that her friends were leaving her behind, she shot down the steps after her friends. "Fine Rin, we won't share a room with him. He'll be there though to protect us. Isn't that enough?"

Rin sighed and shrugged, "I guess. Look, I want to go…I really do. But do you think Sesshoumaru will let me? And with everything going on lately, I don't think it would be a good idea." The thought of having a panic attack with Sesshoumaru not around wound her stomach into knots. But…she couldn't run to him this time…she couldn't find solace in his arms. Shit, she couldn't even look at him. 'Is this what I've become…unable to function normally? Having to not do the things I want to because I'm afraid of what will happen? Is this what Naraku has reduced me to?' she felt bitter tears begin to well in her eyes but she fought them down. She had been doing that a lot lately and it was getting easier to will herself not to cry.

Kagome shrugged, calling Rin on the blatant excuse she forced on the name of Sesshoumaru. If she didn't want to go, then she could just say so. Kagome knew that Rin would hardly care if Sesshoumaru would 'let her'. "Does it matter? If it is something you want to do Rin, then do it. I know that it doesn't help to have an overprotective Youkai after you but you have to live your own life." she paused to think of the latter part of Rin's argument. "I don't think anything will happen Rin. You won't be under stress. You'd actually be away from it!"

Rin shrugged and paused at the bottom of the steps. "I know. And maybe getting away is what I need. I know Dr. Yamaoto made that comment. But…with school and everything, I don't have time. It sucks!" As they walked from the door two hands clasp down on her shoulders and Rin screamed. Never had she moved so fast to pull herself from someone's grasp and practically hid behind another's back. Placing her arms around Sango's waist and using her like a human shield, she buried her face into the girl's back. She felt her chest constrict as she cringed when Sesshoumaru's flat voice reached her ears.

"Rin….I…" The pain from her skittishness was evident in his voice. He hated the way she flinched when he touched her. He hated the look in her eyes; she looked horrified at the thought of being around him. Sesshoumaru recoiled his hand that had been hanging loosely in the air and shifted his weight to sit back on his heels. He wasn't sure if he should try to talk to her or walk away. And walking away would destroy him. His golden eyes flashed to look at the two girls then he sighed and ran a hand through his unbound hair. Both girls looked apologetic and rather disconcerted. 'I can't get them into the middle of this.' Though Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was well aware of the situation, she had spent the night with Rin on the couch. That whole night Sesshoumaru simply sat at the top of the steps watching the girls sleep with InuYasha by his side. They didn't speak a word to each other for the full six hours…but then again, they hadn't needed to. Everything that needed to be said was evident. Rin needed help, she was destroying herself and Yamaoto wasn't helping.

Rin swallowed hard and shook her head before turning and running into the girl's locker room. Her hands slammed into the metal door and she shoved past it. 'I can't…no…I can't face him! Not yet…not now!' She flew down the tiny hallway and into a bathroom stall. She locked the door and slammed her back into the wall, her eyes wide and her heart racing. Clenching her hands, she could feel her pulse pounding through her veins. Slowly as the situation played over in her mind, she slid to the floor. Burying her face in her hands, she found herself unable to cry. She choked on a sob and shook her head while wrapping her arms around her knees. She had known it was Sesshoumaru. She had known he would be waiting for her and for some reason, when he touched her, she freaked. Rin knew it had been Sesshoumaru waiting for her and yet his presence held the same reaction in her actions as if Naraku himself had been standing there. 'What has he done to me?' she though over and over as she stared down at her hands. 'What has Naraku turned me into; some skittish bitch afraid of her own lover? Why…why can't I look at Sesshoumaru without fear? Why do I feel that Sesshoumaru would…that if I'm alone with him, he'll….' She fought down the urge to vomit with an iron will as she slowly banged her head against the wall. 'This isn't how this is supposed to be. I was supposed to be rescued by my knight on a white horse and whisked away from all of this. The pain is supposed to go away! I'm not supposed to freeze up when I want to just love him to death! I want to give him everything he deserves and I can't even fucking be around him! What is going on? What is happening to me?' she dug her nails into her knees as she focused straight ahead on the opposing wall. She wasn't sure when the two phrases transposed from thought to words but she found herself chanting a mantra of, "I want to die! I just want to fucking die!"

"Rin?" Kagome's timid voice penetrated Rin's thoughts like a light in a dark closet.

Rin blinked herself to awareness, only then becoming aware that she had been chanting and turned her eyes to stare at the door. As if it were a barrier between worlds, she sealed herself up behind it trying to block out anyone who would dare to comfort her. 'I don't deserve their pity! I don't deserve their comfort. They have done so much to try to help and…I'm…I'm beyond help. It's useless for them to try.' Rin closed her eyes and muttered half of her thoughts. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Sesshoumaru was supposed to save me…I was supposed to be able to love him!"

There was a very pregnant silence that was shattered into a million pieces as the metal door leading out of the locker room was nearly ripped off it's hinges to give way to the Youkai lord who stormed _out_. Tension hung in the air with a static charge attached that attacked anyone who tried to speak. Rin's wide eyes understood the situation. 'Fuck.' Her mouth went dry as she turned her head ever so slowly to stare at her door. Rin forced herself to her feet shaking like a cocaine addict in withdrawal. She stood lethargically and her hands fumbled at the lock on the door. 'Oh shit…oh shit…what did I say? Did I just…oh shit!' it took several moments for her to get the lock off of the door and she swayed from the stall. She nearly stumbled from the stall to the sink as she rested on the porcelain tub on her elbows. Her knees buckled as her arms hardly held her weight. 'I just said…no…that's not what I meant, is it? He thinks…he heard…shit!' Running cold water, she splashed it over her face before allowing gravity to carry her to the floor. Her head nearly hit the sink as she fell to her knees. She sat for a moment, staring into nothing before collapsing to her hands. She stared into the floor as if it held her answers…as if it could tell her what she needed to hear. 'He left…he walked away.' Kagome was by her side in an instant, propping her up against the wall and standing to get help. Rin reached out from a near paralyzed state to grab her pant leg. "Don't."

Kagome gasped, tears filling her eyes as she dropped to crouch in front of Rin. "You need help! I'll get the nurse…"

Rin shook her head no. "please…don't." she swallowed hard and banged her head back. " I didn't mean…it's not…I love Sesshoumaru, I do." she squeezed her eyes shut and felt her head fall forward. "What did I say? What did I do?"

Kagome put a hand on Rin's cheek and shook her head, "he…he wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't expect him to follow me into here! And I didn't expect…he…he heard…" Kagome stopped rambling as she saw the look of horror that crossed Rin's face.

Rin kept her eyes shut with her chin tucked into her chest. "Damnit, Kagome…that isn't what I meant. I didn't mean I don't love him!"

Kagome swallowed hard and looked towards the exit that the Youkai had taken upon hearing Rin's words. She watched the words verbally smack him across the face and could feel the pain radiating from him as he stormed out of the area. The obvious hurt was enough to make her want to cry. Turning to face Rin she offered the girl as much comfort as she could. "I'm sure he knows better. It will be okay! Rin, just give it time!"

Rin pushed her head back to rest it against the wall. "After all the bullshit. After all of the mess that Naraku left…the crimes he committed. After all of the showers I've taken to try to wash his filth off of me, after all the times I broke skin rubbing so hard to get the dirty feeling off of me. After all of the times he hit me…this hurts the most. I thought healing was supposed to be easy! I thought…I thought I would wake up in Sesshoumaru's arms and be able to…that we would be able to…." she curled her hands into fists as she cracked her head back against the wall with nearly devastating speed. She was numb to the pain. "I was supposed to be okay! He was supposed to heal me! I wasn't supposed to have to go onto medication or talk to some fucking bitch about my personal life!" she hit her head against the wall again, feeling the tiles begin to crack under the constant blows. "Damnit, Kagome, I'm not supposed to see him raping me! I'm not supposed to look at Sesshoumaru and fear him! Do you know what it's like? Do you fucking know?" she wasn't sure when the tears began to stream down her cheeks but they were in rivers. "It's fucking hell! I hate closing my eyes because it's all I see! Those damned dreams where it's not Naraku who held me down! And then I see his face and its like looking at Naraku! Damnit to hell, I love him! I love Sesshoumaru and I can't even fucking touch him without feeling…feeling…" she grit her teeth together and slammed her head back again and cringed as she felt the tile break behind her head. Lights blurred in front of her eyes and she blinked away the spots. She was sure that she was bleeding but she didn't care. 'I hurt him, again. I'm destroying him little by little every day, and I can't stop it.' "Why can't I just die? The pain would go away! I was at peace…I was at fucking peace when they…when I died. Everything finally stopped hurting. Then I woke up. I want to go back, Kagome! I want to go back to where it doesn't hurt!"

Kagome gasped and grabbed Rin's shoulders. "Stop it! Damnit Rin!" without thinking, she reared back and slapped Rin gently across her jaw. "Stop it! Stop saying that!"

Rin gasped, sucking in a deep breath of air and letting it out in a torrent of sobs. Falling forward into Kagome, she buried her face in her friends shoulder. "Make it stop! Please gods, _make it stop!_ I can't see it anymore! God I _can't_! I just…every time I close my eyes, Kagome, every damn time! I love him, I fucking love Sesshoumaru but I can't…I can't keep seeing this!"

Kagome hushed Rin and rocked her back and forth, sparing a helpless glance towards Sango who had matching tears running down her cheeks. "Rin, I…I…." she opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to find any words to meet her friends pain. Unable to comfort Rin, Kagome felt completely useless as she sat there watching her friend rip herself apart.

A bell sounded in the room and Kagome pulled back to look down at Rin then out towards the clock. What she saw stopped made her heart skip a beat. Sesshoumaru sat on the bench, a few feet back, his eyes trained on the girls with a look of commiseration etched across his face. Kagome opened her mouth to say something before Sesshoumaru shook his head. He stood slowly, his dark stone wash carpenter jeans hardly making a sound as he walked towards the two. Very slowly he kneeled down in front of them and tilted his head to his right shoulder to look at Rin. Her face was buried in Kagome's shoulder unaware of the fact that he was present. He lifted a hand to touch her then paused. Thousands of emotions passed through the young lords face as he turned to look at Kagome. He was unsure of what to do…for the second time in his life; he was incapable of making the decision as to what needed to be done. Kagome, sensing Sesshoumaru's pain and confusion, simply nodded, trying to make him understand that he needed to talk to her…that she needed him. She understood Rin's pain and her fears but if Sesshoumaru avoided Rin, it would only hasten the inevitability of Rin being unable to distinguish between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

Kagome rested her cheek on Rin's forehead and muttered, "Rin…you need to talk to him and you need to do it now. It was only a dream, and you know that! He would never hurt you!"

Again Sesshoumaru reached for Rin until her words cut through the air. "He must hate me! He thinks I don't love him! Damnit Kagome, I love him so fucking much! But I…I can't…damnit! I just want to die! I want it to go away! I can't deal with this!"

Kagome hushed the girl and stroked her hair. "You can Rin, because you're strong! I have faith in you Rin! You've come so far. It's the last leg of the race to freedom Rin…you can still get away from Naraku! Let Sesshoumaru help you! Let us help you!"

Rin pulled back, still oblivious to the other figure a few feet away and shook her head slowly, "I don't know how you can! You can't fix me! You can't make me stop dreaming! You can't make Sesshoumaru understand what is going through my head! He doesn't know…he doesn't understand!"

A deep growl dug Rin out of her thoughts as she snapped her head to her left. Misty gray met amber in a clash of absolute shock. Rin's mouth hung open and she jerked in Kagome's hands as if to back up out of instinct. Kagome held her steady, ready to let her go if need be…or is Sesshoumaru got stupid. But Kagome knew…she just knew…that Rin simply needed to talk to him about everything. She was taking a risk…a big risk, by forcing Rin into the situation, but she needed to confront her fear. She needed to realize that Sesshoumaru was not Naraku nor would he ever hurt Rin. 'I think he'd bite off his own arm before be willing to lay a hand on her.' Kagome winced as Rin's nails dug into her shoulder blades.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a moment then blinked slowly, keeping back a few feet for good measure. His voice carried its normal stoic nature but his eyes betrayed him. The amount of evident pain inside of them was heart wrenching. "I told you once not to presume that you know what I do or do not think. I have a much clearer handle on all of this then you imagine Rin. But do not think, for one damned minute, that it reflects anything on you or our relationship."

Rin felt her face scrunch up into a tight frown with her bottom lip quivering. She closed her eyes and fought down tears before letting go of Kagome and launching herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. The relief was instant; like walking out of a busy city street into a sound proof booth. All of the fear, all of her self loathing and hatred, all of the anger and pain; all of it disappeared when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her back and pulled to into a tight embrace.

Kagome blinked back her own tears and stood immediately. She flashed Sesshoumaru a warm smile and made a hasty retreat, grabbing her book bag on the way. The door clanged against the cold walls, marking her exit.

Sesshoumaru pushed strands of Rin's black hair behind her ears as she clung onto him for dear life. She had her left cheek pressed up against his right shoulder, right over his heart, and wasn't letting to for the life of her. Sesshoumaru was quite sure, at that moment, not even a crow bar would pry her away from him. He stroked her hair lovingly, not wanting to push her to talk or to tell him anything. He wanted her to be comfortable…he wanted to be the one to provide her with that comfort. They sat like that for a number of minutes, Rin's eyes closed as she listened to the beating of Sesshoumaru's heart and Sesshoumaru indulging in the moment that he could hold her.

Rin opened her eyes and stared off into the far wall. She had been quite sure that Sesshoumaru would be gone if she let go of him…that it was all some cruel joke at her expense. That's at least how it started when he was there. But when he hugged her, she realized that he wasn't going to leave, she realized that she had been wrong. 'He isn't going to scare off that easy. He's…he's going to see this through by my side!' though tears didn't come, she was sure that he knew how grateful she was at that precise moment. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't shape on her tongue. Only one thing passed through her mind, repeating over and over. Finally, when she would hear no more of it, she began, "Sesshoumaru, I'm…"

A deep growl made her freeze as his hold on her tightened. "Do not dare apologize for a single thing Rin! I know you…and I know you are about to do something stupid like saying you're sorry. This is not your fault; therefore you have nothing to apologize for. Do you understand me?"

Rin nodded very slowly, her cheek never leaving his chest. She steadied her heart with the sound of his…she kept her calm by listening, allowing herself be enraptured in the rhythmic beating. "I've been so horrible…"

Sesshoumaru sighed softly, allowing himself to inhale the sweet jasmine scent of her hair before ducking his head to burry it against her shoulder. "And I understand why. Rin, I figured I knew what you saw in your dreams…and hearing you tell Kagome what it was confirmed my fears." He opened his mouth once or twice trying to find the best way to say what he needed to without hurting the girls feelings. "You'd be a fool to think I would hurt you. I understand that you see this and it scares you, but I would never…I love you, Rin…and I would sooner fall on my own sword then hurt you, let alone…"

Rin nuzzled her cheek in deeper to Sesshoumaru's shoulder and nodded slowly, a lone tear streaming its way down her face. "I know…and I hate myself for being so afraid. I honestly don't know why…I have never had that reaction to dreams before! I…it was like….I don't know….horrible! And I know in my heart that it wasn't you…and I know it wasn't…but…but those dreams. They were so real to a fact where it overrode my brain's common sense button!"

Sesshoumaru felt his lips twinge upwards as he unburied himself from under her long tresses and kissed the top of her head. "Rin…I understand. And I will have a conversation about this with your good doctor, believe me."

Rin nodded slowly as Sesshoumaru began to work them both to their feet. Practically holding her weight as his own, he glided without problem to stand up and then balanced her out with his hands placed on her shoulders. She pried her head away from his shoulder to stare upward at the handsome man she knew she was blessed with. 'How can he love me after all of this?' she swallowed hard as his gaze narrowed.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin, the question that she pondered moments before evident by the scrupulous look she was giving him. Cautiously he brought his lips down to rest on her forehead. He closed his eyes as the warmth of her skin assaulted his senses. For a moment, he had forgotten how good her skin against his lips…how sweet her body was. He pulled back before scaring Rin away, or pushing her to far, while his mind ran into previous situations…and positions…that he sorely missed. 'Until she is ready…until she is seriously okay, I'll be fine.' He looked down and gave her a small smile. "I can skip the meeting with Kaede, if you wish to go home."

Rin reached up and ran her right hand through his long silver locks before idly wrapping some around her finger. "No…I think…I think I should at least finish out today."

Sesshoumaru switched his eyes from hers to look at the finger that was now curling the ends of his hair. He relented, rebutting the urge to yank his hair away from her hands, and sighed. "You are not very convincing."

Rin chewed on her bottom lip and worked her finger free of his hair, "I…I…" she sighed and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I don't know what I want anymore…"

Sesshoumaru reached out slowly and gently cupped her chin. Lifting her face to meet his, he bent down so they were at eye level. "You need to tell me what you want Rin. I can only read your mind so much…the rest is a mystery to me."

Rin licked her lips unconsciously at the proximity of their bodies. All she needed to do was lean a little forward to seal her lips across his. She felt like her body was being torn in half; one part of her mind wanted to do nothing more then shove him backwards and have her way with him right on the gym floor yet the other part of her was telling her to run…telling her to flee while she still could. 'Am I always going to be this confused? Is this ever going to get easier?' she blinked and sighed as he pulled back a few then led her by her hands to the bench. In a soft voice that he had to strain to hear, she muttered, "I just don't know anymore."

Sesshoumaru winced and closed his eyes, praying to god he got the right answer. "Rin…do you still want to be with…do you want us to be together?" he grimaced at how pathetic his tone was…that he was unsure of himself. He hated being unsure of himself. It was a weakness that he hardly ever showed.

Rin's head snapped up and tears immediately filled her eyes. "Of course I do! Gods, Sesshoumaru…I love you! I just…it's just…that bastard! What he did…I…I thought I was over it but…"

Sesshoumaru enveloped her in his arms and pulled her tight to him. "I understand Rin. I heard what you told Kagome."

Rin grimaced. 'So he did hear.' She took a deep breath, trying to hold her confidence together for just a little while longer. "What I said…Sesshoumaru…about being able to love you, I didn't mean it like that…."

Sesshoumaru pressed a fingertip to her lips and shook his head. "I told you once not to apologize…do not make me tell you again. Yes, I heard what you said when you entered the stall and my emotions got the better of me." he frowned and took a patient breath, "never repeat that. But I realized, pacing in the hallway like some pathetic human who sought no control over a situation, that you were hurting. When I reentered, I heard your whole conversation." Sesshoumaru caught her chin between his thumb and ring finger and tilted her head up. "Don't ever wish to die, Rin. You can't…you can't leave me again. Not like that. I would…I can't…" he sighed and screwed his eyes shut, tired of stuttering over words. Gods, how he hated being weak. "I love you, and without you, I am nothing. I know things are dark but don't you dare give up on me! Don't you dare try to take an easy way out of this!"

Rin smiled despite the situation and muttered, "always telling me what to do, I see…" she swallowed hard at the glower he gave her.

Sesshoumaru looked down and smirked, "someone has to."

Rin's mouth dropped into an incredulous O shape before she hugged him around his chest. "I love you, I know that and I hope you do too."

Sesshoumaru stood slowly, his eyes darkening towards the general direction of the doors to the locker rooms that Kagome, in all of her wisdom, had locked from the inside. He had been able to ignore the bland punches and knocks at the doors for a little over the ten minutes he had been inside but now…now the teachers were coming and he would have to explain why he was locked in the girls locker room with Rin alone. He knew Sango and Kagome were keeping the 'wolves' at bay but that was soon to be done. 'Sounds like a situation my brother would get himself into.' Sesshoumaru sighed and kissed Rin's forehead again. "You have another class to get to. I'm going to speak with Kaede about me staying in classes with you. Are you sure you will be fine to go to class? We can leave…it will not be a problem, I assure you…"

Rin nodded and leaned forward to brush her lips against his. The touch was feather light but it sent chills up both their spines. She nodded slowly, "I…I need to be here. It's better then sitting at home feeling sorry for myself."

Sesshoumaru shot her a pointed stare and touched her lips with his finger, "you do not feel sorry for yourself Rin…you're hurting and taking the necessary time to recover. Do not confuse the two."

Rin opened her mouth to argue but found it pointless. He wouldn't listen to her, and he was also walking away towards the other door. Rin stood up slowly, watching Sesshoumaru glance once over his shoulder and offer her a reassuring smile before disappearing into an angry mob of girls, all of who stopped to stare from the Youkai to the young blushing girl. Rin grimaced as whispers sparked like fire as the girls huffed their way to their lockers. 'Well…something new for the rumor mill today, I guess.' With a roll of the eyes, she lunged through the crowd to find Kagome and thank her.

Sesshoumaru breezed down the hallways towards the principal's office. He had a thing or two he was going to drill into that old hag's head about security before demanding his needs to escort Rin be met. Sure, he was going to be unreasonable, but it was business after all…and if he inherited anything from his father, it was his negotiation tactics. He nearly missed the red-eyed wind sorceress who was leaning against his locker as he streamed past the main hall. Pausing mid step, Sesshoumaru visibly sighed and slowly drawled, "what do you want, witch?"

Kagura took her time swiping pieces of stray hair from her eyes and more time inspecting her nails before kicking her right foot, which had been pressed against the lockers, bent at her knee, off the metal contraptions and swaggering her way towards the older demon. She paused two feet from him and took her time looking over his body, undressing him with her eyes…or maybe she was sizing him up, he wasn't sure nor did Sesshoumaru truly care. The urge to smack the wench back to the lockers was barely contained as he met her gaze with stone cold eyes. Kagura sucked on her bottom lip slightly as she looked over his carpenter jeans and buttoned down white shirt. "My…we're a little worse for wear, aren't we?"

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared as he turned his head from her and began to walk, "your useless banter has no meaning to me. Go find yourself another play toy, this Sesshoumaru will have none of it."

Kagura rolled her eyes and held her hand out in front of him, "I have something you want to hear, did Sango tell you?"

Sesshoumaru kept walking, shoving past her hand with a nudge from his shoulder. The bitch's games meant little to nothing to him and he was not going to be a pawn in them. He had a lot more important things to do then listen to gossip or bullshit.

"It's about Rin."

'Rin.' Sesshoumaru paused yet did not look back, his eyes registering the vocalized name but his body motions remaining calm. "This better be worth my time…because if you say something stupid, I will kill you…."

Kagura rolled her eyes and took her time swaggering up towards the demon. Rolling her hips to her right, she placed one manicured hand on her hip and the other on Sesshoumaru's arm. "You have her…talking to a Psychiatrist, right?"

Sesshoumaru shook her hand off and stared down his nose at the girl, "that is none of your concern."

Kagura made a face, as if she had taken in something sour, and stepped back, "look, I'm trying to warn you…"

Sesshoumaru huffed and pushed past her, "save it!"

Kagura licked her lips and growled, "If you were any type of man who loved his bitch you would listen to me!"

That got the good lord's attention. Kagura found herself plastered to a locker, Sesshoumaru's hand clenched around her neck and the pressure on her windpipe. Claws threatened to piece her jugular if the demon didn't simply open his mouth and bite her head off first. Sesshoumaru brought his face inches from hers and seethed, "I warned you once to keep out of mine and Rin's relationship. I shall not warn you again!"

Kagura struggled to breath and finally gave in, bowing her head to the man in front of her. If he didn't want her help, then she would not offer it. 'Let him be the girl's downfall. I tried…' She felt his hand release from her neck and she barreled towards the floor. Catching herself on her hands, she flipped her head up and hissed, "Bastard, I hope you learn this shit the hard way then!"

Sesshoumaru sneered then turned on his heels and stormed the extra ten feet to the main office. Slamming the door a little harder then he meant to, Sesshoumaru cringed as he heard two glass panes crack under the pressure. He fought down the shock in his eyes and continued walking forward. 'Better to ignore then apologize.' He rapped once on Kaede's door before simply walking in. the old woman turned and cast a dark scowl at the demon before holding her hand to the chair. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and shook his head once, "no, thank you. I shall prefer to stand. I want to make this quick, old hag."

Kaede's frown darkened as she found herself a seat in the chair behind her desk. She nodded to the demon and prepared for the storm.

"This school's security is negligent, at best. People come and go from this building without so much as signing in. Trash and filth are admitted as students and assaults happen everyday. You people charge an arm and a leg for us to walk around a hostile ground where at any moment we could become victims of violent crimes.

We might as well be going to a public school for the mess you run here!"

Kaede nodded slowly, "I am aware of this problem, Sesshoumaru, and I have begun investing in armed security guards."

Sesshoumaru sneered and slammed his hands down onto the desk, "the entire Tokyo police department were a bunch of Diegosan Loyalists. What makes you believe that you can find untainted cops to occupy this area? To bring more trouble in from the outside would spell out disaster!"

Kaede sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "what then do you suggest, Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to compose himself and clasp his hands behind his back, wandering towards the far corner of the office. Keeping his back to the woman, he spoke loud, "that is not my concern. This is your school…it is something that you need to see to. What you also need to see to is any lawsuits that may proceed because of the school and your disregard. It is your job to provide students with a safe atmosphere."

Kaede nodded slowly, trying to interpret what was not being said. "Sesshoumaru, I am deeply apologetic for what Rin has gone through…"

Sesshoumaru balled his one hand into a fist, the only sign that her words reached him. "Girl's being raped in the bathrooms is the sign of a mockery of a elite school. It's an abomination that something like that would happen here. I expect to see changes…I expect to see something done! I want change; this school needs to see a change. You cannot expect people to attend with fear in their hearts! I know prestigious this school used to be and it is a shame to see what it has become."

Kaede sighed deeply and nodded again, "I understand that, Sesshoumaru. And again, I agree…but my hands are tied until the district agrees on the security issue…"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his left shoulder, anger blazing in his eyes. "Then do something about it. Press the issue…get in peoples faces. You need to stand up to this! History does not remember those who went quietly…."

Kaede rested her head back to the chair rest, "what have you me do? Hold the board hostage until they come to a decision? As much as I want to support all of this, Sesshoumaru, there is little I can do."

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly; she fell right to where he wanted her. Turning on his heels, he stalked towards the desk and firmly planted his hands a shoulder's length apart and stared at the old woman. "I want the approval from you, and your word, that until a security task force is placed here at the school, I can trail Rin through her classes. Not simply walking her to them…I want to be a part of them. I need to approval of you to sit through the classes, the teachers I can only hold at bay for so long. You can give me the letter stating that it is where I belong."

Kaede sighed, "So…you wish to attend class with Rin, every day?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman, "yes, I do."

Kaede stared at the demon for a moment eye to eye before relenting, "but what about your own grades Sesshoumaru? What about your future?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "it matters not to me. What matters is Rin's safety and sanity. Both of which are products that have been endangered by your school."

Kaede scowled, "Sesshoumaru, to bypass your classes would make this the second time you would be left back in your senior year. I would not be allowed to readmit you next year. In essence, you would fail out of high school. Are you truly ready for that?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and snapped, "anything for Rin. It matters not about myself. I have my inheritance to last for my lifetime, my heir's lifetime and their heir. What I care about is my mate."

Kaede bridged her fingers together at the tips and tapped them against her chin. "This is a precarious situation, Sesshoumaru. To grant you what you ask could possibly throw me under the buss with the other teachers. To let a student who does not belong interfere with their classes…"

Sesshoumaru squared his shoulders and stood from his hunched over position. "I would stand by the door and wait for Rin to be done. I would be nothing more then a bodyguard."

Kaede studied the demon's determined face and tapped her chin again, "tell me, Sesshoumaru…what of Harvard?"

Rage boiled in the demon's eyes and before he knew it, he slammed his hands onto the desk and was mere inches from Kaede's wrinkled face. "What do you know about that? Was it you, hag, who sent them my information?"

Kaede played it down, her eyes betraying her lie though. "I know not who sent it, Sesshoumaru…but being that your uncle graduated under a different name as top of the class from Harvard Law, I would be to guess that influenced your acceptance."

Sesshoumaru looked as if he could kill. Absolute rage dripped from each of his words. "I want you not to meddle in my affairs, wench! I am not going to attend college in America, it simply will not happen. Why you dared to send my personal information to a college without my consent is beyond me. Are you that stupid?"

Kaede met the demons aggression head on. "Are you afraid of leaving Rin for a year? Is that why you are furious? Or are you furious because you wish to go but feel like you would be abandoning Rin. Was that not always your dream, Sesshoumaru; to attend school in America for law? You were accepted to Princeton before you came here. Due to those…unfortunate…accidents, you were retained a year. You lost a great opportunity do to causes beyond your control. This is your choice now, Sesshoumaru…I would be a little bit more level headed about it.""

Sesshoumaru recoiled as if slapped and snarled, "My dreams entail of seeing Rin better. I will not abandon her to go to school in America. She knows nothing of my acceptance nor will she ever. I do not need for her to consider herself a hindrance to my education, on top of her other stress. I chose to stay, like I chose to live. I live for Rin."Kaede read his unspoken words and gasped slightly, "so…you have not told Rin of your acceptance."

Sesshoumaru took a step towards the woman, obviously holding in his anger, "will you write me a note to be in class with Rin or do I have to withdraw us both from this academy?"

Kaede raised a gray eyebrow, "would you go to that extreme? You would pull Rin away from her friends? To enroll her where? In a public school?"

Sesshoumaru shot back, "I would go to the ends of the earth for Rin, think this not an obstacle. Do I have your permission or not?"

Kaede sighed deeply then nodded hesitantly, "you will fail your classes if you chose to do this Sesshoumaru…and your acceptance will be in vain."

Sesshoumaru nodded swiftly and turned his back on her. "I care not. And in the mean time, wench, do not meddle in my affairs. I'll kill you for it next time."

Kaede watched the man walk from the room and sighed louder, "at least he's more reserved then his father was." With a deep groan, she hit her intercom button, "Judyia, get me Taisho Soryeenans on the phone. Tell him I wish to speak with him about his hot headed nephew."

OFF I was going to write more but I've been sitting on this for a while and I figured lets just get it done!


	64. Parking lot conversations

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 64 Parking lot conversations

InuYasha yawned loudly as he stretched his arms up with exaggerated effort, and then pushed back on his heels to rock his chair onto its two back legs. Loosely wrapping his right arm around the raven beauty that was sitting next to him, he rolled his head to his right shoulder and glanced up at the girl with a rather pitiful puppy dog stare. "Do we really have to stay here?"

There were two deep sighs that echoed about the tiny classroom before the snappier of the two chose to voice their answer quicker, and bitchier. "Mr. Taisho, if you do not wish to be here, the principals office is right down the hallway. You can join your brother there if you so chose to."

InuYasha rolled his eyes towards the front of the room and glowered at the older demon from under a curtain of silver hair, "can it, wench. I ain't talkin' to you!"

Kagome gasped and shook InuYasha's head off her shoulder. Her face darkened as she sat back in her seat. The last thing she needed was more attention in this class. She already was walking on coals for this teacher trying to simply pass with a C. Anymore of InuYasha's stunts and Kagome would be sure that they would both fail for the year. She grit her teeth and hissed at him to be quiet. "Yash…come on, not now."

InuYasha let his mouth fall into a frown as he stared at Kagome while dipping his chin to his shoulder, "come on baby, I don't want to be here! There is a hundred other things I would love to be doing…"

Mrs. Faliion slammed down the textbook she had been reading monotonously to the class and snatched the set of designer frames off her nose. She nearly growled, "and you have, on more then one occasion, expressed just what those other hundred things could be and how they involve our young miss. Higurashi. I don't want your bullshit in here, boy, and if you insist on continuing with it, you will go see the principal and I will see you suspended. And for Kami's sakes, man, show some dignity and respect and keep out of miss. Higurashi's pants!"

InuYasha felt his hands ball into fists as he turned his attention fully towards the teacher, his mouth hanging ajar. "Why I should…"

The neko Youkai was practically in front of their desk as she screamed, "I've had it with you! You damn dog demons are all the same! You think you can walk in here and take over, not giving a damn about who gets in your way. I have a class to teach and all you are a constant interruption and an annoyance! Get out!"

InuYasha kicked his chair backwards as he stood to meet the teacher, "you have a real attitude problem, bitch. It's been like you have a personal vendetta against me since the day I stepped into this classroom. Care to share what the fuck I ever did to you?"

Mrs. Faliion reached the table and held her hand towards Kagome; "this girl was at the top of her game before you showed up! Now…now she's nothing more then…"

InuYasha hardly resisted the urge to rip the demon's throat out. "If you finish that so help me god, I will destroy you."

Kagome put her hands over her face, humiliated on numerous accounts. Her boyfriend was getting into a screaming match with their teacher and she was sure that the 'incident' was going to be brought up…it just had to be. She shot Sango and Miroku a helpless 'pity me' stare and rolled her eyes. 'InuYasha was right, we should have stayed in bed!'

"And another thing, young man…I do not find it acceptable behavior to be fondling your girlfriend on school property…nor for that matter indulging in other activities when you should be in class! I have half a mind to report you to Kaede over the frivolous behavior you two have exhibited!"

InuYasha opened his mouth to snap back when a short-lived gasp and muffled scream broke the tension between the two. Next to Sango and Miroku, both of whom seemed very put out by the sudden noise, Rin sat with both her hands on her text book, her knuckles that clenched the binding were turning white. As he quickly assessed the situation in the room, InuYasha noticed the imprint of the textbook on the side of her right cheek; she apparently had drifted off to sleep. As her eyes collided with his, Rin flinched. Rin snapped her head back around to face her other friends before letting out a deep breath that she hadn't been aware she was holding. InuYasha peered around the teacher with a scowl of concern etched into his features as he quickly did a one two over Rin's current state of distress. Her forehead was covered with tiny beads of perspiration and her mouth as slightly agape, her breath in short rasps. It was her eyes that told the story though; she looked terrified. Sango was immediately by the girl's side and InuYasha could smell the salty tears already stinging the air. Everyone began muttering as Rin's breathing turned into choked sobs.

Sango rubbed the girls back, staring intently at Kagome and InuYasha. She was still out of the loop as to what was going on, but she could sense the concern. Rin had nearly passed out in the hallway on the way to the class and had successfully planted her face into her book, literally, when they reached class. She had been sleeping for half the period until the fight broke out. Now her eyes were dilated and wide, as if expecting to be attacked and her breath was in weak pants. Rin was scared shitless, and Sango had no idea why. Her body language was timid and frightened and she shook from head to toe. Her forehead was covered in a light coating of sweat that mixed with the tears on her cheeks. To Sango, Rin looked like a cornered animal that had no idea how it got where it was and simply wanted to escape. Sango opened her mouth a number of times to try to calm down the girl but every time she did, the glower she got from Rin shut her up. It was as if Rin was horrified, traumatized and in the same breath, furious.

InuYasha sneered at the teacher and shot up out of his chair. He rounded the stunned woman and grabbed Rin's elbow. His tone was soft…softer then any of the kids had heard him use with the exception of Kagome. Yet he was still demanding in his words. "Come on…"

Rin's head snapped towards him and she hissed, "let me go!" Her words were hardly audible to the humans in the class but it hit Yash like shattering glass. He winced but his hold on her never relinquished. 'She's freaking out completely and I'll put all the money in the world on the fact that she won't want to talk to my brother about any of this. Damn…and they just fucking worked things out to!' Rin tried to pull her arm from InuYasha's grasp but couldn't find the strength. She slumped forward then forced herself to her feet.

The only thing that stopped the two was the voice from behind them. "Mr. Taisho, take your seat. I did not give you permission to leave this room!"

InuYasha turned very slowly to stare at the woman over his left shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he coolly retorted, "I did not ask for it." he helped Rin to her feet and laced his arm under hers. He bent down and nodded towards the door, "let's go."

Mrs. Faliion sneered and took a step towards the boy; "I will only say this once more. Allow Miss. Takisho to return to her seat and sit yourself down and for the kami's sake, stay in your chair!"

Kagome's voice sought recognition above whatever it was that InuYasha let spew from his mouth, "Mrs. Faliion, Rin needs to go see the nurse. She is not okay and she needs to see someone." Kagome stood up slowly, her eyes never venturing from the teachers. "I'll take her…"

Mrs. Faliion hardly spared Kagome a glance, "you will do no such thing, and if you remove yourself from that chair, I will make sure that you will fail for the semester! The same goes for you Mr. Taisho!"

InuYasha regarded the teacher with a cold rage. If he opened his mouth, he knew it would be enough to get him expelled. Instead, he blinked and shifted his gaze to Kagome. "Sit down, Koishii, I'll handle this."

Kagome dropped her mouth open but Mrs. Faliion got to the retort quicker, "Mr. Taisho, if you walk out of this room with Miss. Takisho, I will do everything in my power to see you expelled!"

InuYasha kept his back to the demon as he helped Rin towards the door. 'She has to have ties to Diegosan. That's why she hates me…it's why she hates us. She knows what Rin did to get Naraku in jail, and how important Rin is to brining him down and she is going to do everything to keep me from helping her. Damn that bitch! Why, I ought to…' He opened his mouth but another male voice cut him to the punch.

"Just back the fuck off already, you old hag! Rin's obviously in pain and god knows if you try to stop InuYasha from walking her out of this room, I will do everything in my power to see that you never move again!"

All eyes turned to the enraged wolf demon that had been idly watching the scene. Kouga was standing up, both hands planted firmly on the desk and murder written in his eyes. Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing for a moment to watch the teacher's reaction to the blatant threat.

Mrs. Faliion narrowed her eyes then pushed her red hair over her shoulder and turned a snub nose towards the demon, "threaten me all you like, Mr. Nakamura, I am merely looking to see my students educated! But if you continue with these empty threats, I'll take action against you as well!"

Another male voice covered for the hanyou who slipped from the room with the human girl. Angry violet eyes entered the match, as Miroku took his stand following Kouga. Enough was enough. "My ass you're looking after your students! I've never heard so much bullshit publicly announced in a classroom! And you call yourself a teacher!" Miroku stepped around Sango, whose mouth was hanging open, and met the teacher head on. "Admit it, you're pissed because you were a supporter of Diegosan and now that he's gone, you fear losing your stature! You think I don't know about you and the other teachers? You think the whole school doesn't know how scandalously Diegosan was involved with the school?" he laughed callously and threw a glance towards Kouga and the others who joined to stand up to the teacher. "The funding is being cut, mainly because Rin is keeping the owner of that money behind bars and I know all of you would just love to see her never be able to utter another word! But if you think we're going to sit down and watch you all destroy that girl, you have another thing coming! You're going to have to go through all of us to get to her!"

An unlikely arm slung its way around Miroku's shoulders as Kouga came to rest at his side barricading the teacher from the hanyou and human who lingered by the door. "You best move on to another profession because if I find out that you are doing anything against Rin's best interest, I'll kill you!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances before scooting a little closer together. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, wondering just how much to disclose to Sango. 'I don't want to tell her things that aren't her business. I mean…it's Rin's decision who knows what's going on with her dreams…and if I tell Sango…that might be wrong.' She sighed deeply and muttered, "Rin's…hurting…and it's…bad."

Sango nodded in agreement, "I can see that; I've seen it for a while, she just never said anything. What can we do to help her? What can we do to make it better?"

Kagome nodded towards the teacher who was currently nose-to-nose with Miroku screaming. "Keep people like her away from Rin."

Sango shook her head slowly, a pang of rational fear washing over the girl. "Everyone was infected by Diegosan, weren't they?"

Kagome nodded gravely. "They were…and that poison has seeped through a lot. I worry, Sango, and I wonder if Rin will ever be able to escape to a place where people won't hate her for this. where no one knows the name Diegosan or Naraku."

Sango clenched her hand and stared at the teacher. "Naraku raped her, Kagome. Fuck everyone who hates her for brining him down! He destroyed her and people are looking at her like she's…" Sango's eyes filled with tears as she slowly shook her head. Her voice escalated in pitch as she slowly stood to join her lover. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Mrs. Faliion! That girl was hurt! She was destroyed mentally and all you can think about is your pension and your funding! I can only hope and pray that karma kicks you hard in your ass one day!"

Mrs. Faliion's face darkened to an enraged scowl as she turned to glower at the girl, "you know nothing of what Diegosan meant to this school! You all got involved in something that is one day going to get you all killed. And I'll make sure I am there laughing! Diegosan paid for this school…he funded everything! Watch how fast this establishment is shut down now that he's dead! You will all hate that bitch for…"

Kouga turned his back to the woman and growled loudly, "class is for fucking learning. I'm going to the goddamned library so I don't need to hear this shit! I'll go there so I can learn something real, or some crap like that. I can listen to slander on TV, thanks; I don't need to have it screamed in my ear. I would suggest though, on a personal level to watch your mouth. That tall demon which is Rin's shadow…the one with a ice cold attitude…can pack a hella nasty punch and if Sesshoumaru ever caught wind of you saying such shit about Rin…well, let's just say that if I were you, I'd be digging myself a hole to hide in. Cause female or male, he'll find you and kill you regardless. I'd be shitting myself right now, if I were you. But then again, I wouldn't be that stupid…."

Miroku turned as well, offering Sango his hand. "I'm with you Kouga…Sango, my dear?"

Sango rolled her eyes at the teacher and raised her lip to snarl once then turn on her heels. "For once, I agree with Kouga." Wordlessly, Kagome fell into step next to the girl.

Mrs. Faliion stomped her foot once and screamed, "I will fail each and every one of you if you walk out that door, don't think I won't!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, shocked at the amount of kids gathering their belongings and trailing behind the five. Her awe gave way quickly to a short and flat retort, "you're assuming we give a shit. Go ahead and try though!" she quickly snapped her head straight ahead, her hair swinging through the air with a whip-like crack. She turned and flashed Kouga a brilliant smile silently thanking him for his words and his actions. 'It's people like that who need to be taken down. How could she…damn, I hate this. it isn't fair for Rin. She'll never be able to escape this. It's bad enough to be raped…but be raped by the son of the man who pays your teachers salaries.' She felt tears stinging her eyes as she latched her arm around Sango's. The girls shared a sympathetic glance that echoed the concerns that each had. With a deep sigh, they fell into step with the others.

Without any interference, the class walked themselves to the library, all in a silent awe for the day's interactions. Never had any of them stood up to a teacher, or for that matter, walked out of a class, but drastic times call for drastic measures. Obviously, they were all in agreement over that issue. The only few who stayed behind in the classroom, Kagome noted later, were Kikyo and Yura. It figured.

InuYasha led Rin down the hall, his hand gently cupping her elbow as silence enraptured the two. His original thoughts must have been playing like a marquee across his forehead because he could feel Rin's muscles freezing up with each step he took towards the office. After a moment of nearly dragging the girl whose feet seem to have grown cement shoes, he turned and looked down at Rin. "All right, girly, what gives? What do you want to…"

Rin's eyes met his with a venomous glower, "I didn't ask you to walk me out of class…you did that on your own! I don't want to do anything, InuYasha…I just want to be left alone!" she turned her eyes from the piercing amber eyes that could see right through her. It was like trying to lie to Sesshoumaru. 'I just want this to go away…I want to pretend like it never happened. I want to go back to when it didn't hurt to look in the mirror…or to see the way people look at me. And it's not the kids…it's the teachers! The people I thought would back me up…I never thought how deep Naraku's poisons ran. If…if I had…maybe…' Rin could feel tears welling in her eyes as she screwed her eyes shut trying to ward them off. 'This is all so unfair…after all this shit, why more? I don't understand! Why…why me?'

InuYasha let out a deep breath, his frustration leaving him in a rush as he noticed just how broken and sad the girls gray eyes truly were; it was enough to make him want to vomit. His voice dropped an octave as he slowly turned and let go of her elbow. They paused mid step and InuYasha leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. Rin immediately looked to the floor and InuYasha clicked his tongue. "What happened to that bubbly girl who loved life that I met a month ago? What happened to the girl who wanted everyone to be happy? Who would smile at that…weird…shit she got my brother to do; shit I know he would never do even if his life relied on it!"

Rin blinked slowly and then wrapped her arms around her body and looked to her right, avoiding his eyes. Her voice was monotone as she flicked a spot of dust off her shirts sleeve. "She died."

InuYasha winced and slowly uncrossed his arms. He had an idea that was what she was going to say and yet to hear her sound so defeated…it was a stabbing pain that throbbed at his heart. Never had he had friends like Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Rin; though it would be hell and high water before he would admit to it. They were his family, just like Bastard. InuYasha kicked at the tiles, adverting his eyes away from the shambles of the girl he had met nearly a month before hand. He hardly knew Rin but he realized, in the moment of quiet sorrow, that he had misjudged the girl. When he first met her and got to talk to her, he thought her to be some type of stuck up priss who got everything daddy could buy. He realized with time that he was wrong. Yes, Rin was a bitch at points but she was also a friend; a friend who he overlooked on more then one occasion. Now…now she needed her friends and InuYasha would be damned if he was going to step back for the simple diversion that she was snapping at people. Besides, she was Kagome's best friend, and that alone meant he would go an extra twenty miles for her. Carefully, he judged her reaction while he reached out and touched her left shoulder blade. "Rin…why don't we go find Sesshoumaru…"

Rin's head snapped back to stare at InuYasha as her eyes widened. There was that feeling of her chest constricting again…as if her lungs were closing in on themselves. 'Damnit, no…. we just cleared this up! Not again…it was only a dream! Only a damn-fucking dream! I want to see…I want…I…' she pulled away from his hand, as if he would drag her to go see Sesshoumaru by force and huddled against the opposite wall, her arms wrapped around her body. All of this was surreal, it was too familiar. So many times they would drag her to him…force her to go 'talk' to _him_ when she lashed out, when she stepped on someone's toes. Somewhere in the back of her mind, reality blurred with memory. InuYasha became Vincennes and the atmosphere became charged with fear. Rin's eyes snapped open wide as she smashed herself into the wall, pressing as hard as she could as if trying to become a piece of the brick face. "No! No, I…I…" she looked left then right, obviously searching for a path to escape on. The hallway felt to small suddenly as if the walls were trying to smother her. She pressed the palms of her hands against the walls, trying to keep them back, completely losing a grasp on reality versus what she felt. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face towards the ceiling. "I want…I think I should…I…" her eyes clashed with his and one fat tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't know what I should do. But I can't…I can't go see him…not right now, not like this."

InuYasha swallowed hard, trying to rid that sudden arid feeling in his mouth and throat. The look on her face was heart shattering. He tentatively held his hands out in front of him as he took a step towards her. He offered a half ass smile that was lined with worry as he nodded towards the entrance of the school. "Okay…that's fine. No problem, we'll leave my baka brother alone, I don't want to see him anyway." That cracked a smile to her face, even if it was a sadly pathetic one. "Why don't we go see the nurse then. Maybe…maybe she'll know why you can't…why you can't sleep." He knew how deep the problem reached and also knew that the nurse was going to be able to do shit for the girl, but he had to try something. She seemed to be unraveling at the seams of sanity in front of him…again.

Rin's eyes slowly dropped from her focus on InuYasha's as she shifted her eyes to look down to the floor. "I'd rather…I don't think she'd…that is…" she closed her eyes and shut her mouth, understanding she was stuttering and unable to articulate anything to say. She sighed and ran a hand over her face and shook her head no.

InuYasha understood the words not said and nodded swiftly. If his plan worked, that was forming in his mind he would probably be put through a window for it later but for now…for now it might be able to get her out of her slump. 'Give her something else to keep her mind on, right?' He brought his hand to his mouth and coughed once before reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Right then, come on." He grabbed her left hand without further warning and led her out of the school through the double doors that were through the lobby, avoiding the office at all costs. If Sesshoumaru saw him dragging Rin out of the school, there would be a confrontation and that would just be bad. They walked, or better stated, he dragged her though the parking lot towards her Porsche in the back of the lot uninterrupted by security. Twice two guards made haste to rush at the kids, demanding to see hall passes…or the lack there of, but were shot back into place by one ice cold glower from the hanyou. He could feel her once again freezing up in her steps as her car came into view. InuYasha turned and shot her a small smirk over his shoulder. When his returned glance was a cold glower accompanied by her trying to yank her hand free, he sighed and let her go. Turning with grace Rin didn't know he possessed, he slammed his hands into his cargo jean pockets and regarded her with a tilt of his head and a bored lopsided smile, "come on Rin, just relax. You need to trust me right now. I ain't gonna take you to go see that bastard, if that's what your worried about. I ain't even gonna make you talk."

Rin's back straightened slightly as she moved a step away from the hanyou. She hadn't known InuYasha that long, and regardless to the fact that he was Sesshoumaru's brother, she was still uneasy around males at this point, especially ones trying to drag her into cars. She felt her eyes narrow at his statement and she bit back, "Where are you taking me?" another part of her brain laughed at her…mocked the suspicion that welled in her body. _'Jesus Christ Rin! It's InuYasha…you know, the boy who is in dire love with your best friend? The man who wants nothing more then to marry her? Come on…he isn't going to hurt you! Wake up, Baka…it's your imagination and it's going to get us killed!'_

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world then rolled his eyes and turned back to finish the walk to her car. "Come on, wench. Don't worry, we ain't goin' no where." Noticing that Rin wasn't going to budge, he sighed and tapped his foot, "First, I'm gonna get my fucking smokes. Then, you're going to relax and have a cigarette with me. I'm tired of shit Rin, and I know you are too. We can't keep twirling in circles. So get your ass over here…" still noting the reluctance and growled, "I ain't gonna pull some stupid shit, Rin, so stop fucking looking at me like I'm gonna try to kill you. We ain't goin no where!"

Rin grit her teeth and followed behind him begrudgingly. "Then where the hell…"

InuYasha pulled a set of keys out of his pocket miraculously and unlocked the four hundred thousand dollar car. Reaching over the drivers seat, he whipped out his black leather coat and pulled a pack of Newports out of the side pocket. He pulled the entire coat from the car and slammed the door shut with his foot as he turned to drape the coat over Rin's shoulders. He opened the carton and pulled a Cigarette out with his teeth then tossed the pack to Rin. "You need these more then I do." He whipped a lighter out of his pants and lit up the cigarette. He nearly choked on the inhale as he watched Rin's eyes widen. He pulled the stick from his mouth and blew the smoke out of his nose, "do you need instructions?" he had to bite back the smile that was forming on his lips at her bewildered expression. 'Damn, if Sesshoumaru ever finds out, he'll skin me alive!'

Rin shot him a nasty look and took a cigarette out for herself. Keeping her eyes on him, she ripped the lighter from his hands and lit up. She closed her eyes and removed the cigarette from her mouth and coughed out the smoke. So…she didn't smoke to often, not that she was normally into the habit of committing slow suicide, but she had smoked before. Normally at the club…to settle her nerves after… Rin closed her eyes and focused on the nicotine that now coursed through her body. The silence was deafening and Rin was nearly sure that after five minutes, InuYasha was ready to kill something. He simply stared at her while he smoked expecting her to say something. Finally growing completely uncomfortable with the silence, she sighed and pointed the cigarette at him, "I do love your brother, please don't think I don't."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "never said I didn't."

Rin lifted her chin and scrunched up her nose, "I can see it in your eyes."

InuYasha bit back, glad that she was talking; it would be so much easier to get her to spill what was going on when she was willing to talk, " and I can see that your scared. What are you scared of Rin?"

Rin rolled her eyes and looked towards the school, "everyone in there hates me. They would sooner see me dead then dethrone the memory of Diegosan. They want Naraku back so he can write out their fucking paychecks, and I think they would sooner feed me to the lions then support me."

InuYasha nodded slowly, his eyes glazing over at the sheer bitterness in her words. She was angry, pissed, and had every right to hate every person in that school at the present moment. Much like Kagome's original question, InuYasha found himself wondering just how far she would have to run away to find peace from the name Onigumo Naraku. Probably a thousand miles oversea they knew the name. InuYasha took another drag from the cigarette and nodded again, "it sucks. But honestly Rin, what can you do?"

Rin paused and narrowed her eyes, not sure if she was liking this game. "What are you talking about? What do you mean what can I do?"

InuYasha frowned and held out his hands as a balance. "Well, if you don't testify against Naraku, he walks…if you do, he stays in jail and people hate you. Either way, honestly, your gonna have someone on your ass trying to kill you, sooner or later. Just give them time."

Rin swallowed hard and stuck the cigarette back into her mouth. "I know that." silence wrapped around the two like a blanket for a long moment while they both sucked on the cigarettes. Rin gave way first and sighed deeply, "I know that they are going to be after me…but that isn't the worst part. What I'm seeing…what's going on…it's all to much! I can't even fucking sleep anymore, Yash…not even for one damned minute without waking up screaming, thinking that Sesshoumaru…that he…" she found herself staring at the pavement again as tears welled in her eyes. She wiped them away before they got a chance to fall, an action that did not go unnoticed by InuYasha. She laughed bitterly and shot him a dark glare, "I'm so sick of crying. I never used to cry. Naraku…he…" she squeezed her eyes shut trying not to remember the pain, the torment. "he used to try to make me cry…try to get me to scream. After that first time…after I realized that it wasn't a one-time thing, I stopped. I refused and he hated me for that. Never did I shed a tear for him while he…" she laughed callously and rolled her head back to look to the sky. "Now I cry twenty four seven. I can't stop crying. I hate it…my fucking cheeks are red and raw, my eyes hurt…I feel fucking dehydrated but I just can't stop…"

InuYasha shrugged as nonchalantly as he could and looked at the girl. He forced himself to keep a straight face, regardless of the burning need to go find the fucker that did this to her and destroy him. With a sigh, he forced out, "it's okay to cry Rin. Really…you've been through hell and…well…you shouldn't keep that inside."

Rin met him with another dark look. "You don't know, Yash. You don't fucking know what I've seen and what I'm keeping inside. If I told Sesshoumaru half of the things…" she sealed her lips and grit her teeth together to keep from continuing. "I just want it to go away. I just…am tired…of it. I can't keep doing this."

InuYasha looked up from his brooding to shoot her a puzzled stare, "doing what? Crying?"

Rin lifted her eyes to meet his, "no; pretending that I'll be okay. I'm sick of telling people that if I talk to a shrink for a little longer, I'll be fine. I'm sick of trying to make myself believe that once Naraku is sentenced, I'll be able to sleep better. The truth is, I might as well drop the fucking charges and slit my throat."

InuYasha reached forward and grabbed her shoulder. Pulling her to him, he did something he hardly did to people he was not intimate with. He hugged her. He hardly could keep his lips from twitching to a snarl as he just about screamed, "don't fucking say that, you stupid girl. You're going strong Rin, and yeah, it might be a pain in the ass but at least your trying. Most people would have given up and would be at the bottom of a lake by now. You…Rin, you have balls to keep this up! And I'll tell you, it means a lot to all of us. The bravery you've shown…it's something that I've never seen in anyone! You know that Naraku is scum and your doing something about it, about him…"

Rin struggled against the hanyou for a moment before resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I don't want to be strong anymore InuYasha. I just want to be able to fall back and be caught and carried. I can't walk anymore, my legs are broken and I've already walked one thousand miles on them. I can't do it anymore!"

InuYasha pushed Rin back and grabbed her chin. Staring down at her, he barked back, "You can, Rin, because you are. You are going to continue doing it. You're still protecting those who you deemed to need protecting. Me and Sesshoumaru can only help you so much…and with you not being able to deal with bastard…"

Enter the said demon. InuYasha found his spinal cord being crushed against the steel metal of Rin's Porsche as Sesshoumaru growled menacingly down at the half demon. "What the fuck are you doing?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to respond when he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Noticing the lack of girl in the picture, his eyes flashed to the cigarette butt on the ground and the swinging doors to the cafeteria across the parking lot. He sighed and forced himself to his feet. He took inventory of any broken bones that his brother may have caused then sighed. Sesshoumaru was staring at the doors as if they had walked up and smacked him. InuYasha took the opening to do just that. except it was a closed fisted punch. Catching the older demon off guard, InuYasha sent him hurtling to the ground. InuYasha spit out a mouthful of blood from the impact of his body against the car towards his right then glared daggers towards his brother, "what the fuck Sesshoumaru? Has everyone gone fucking nuts? I mean, really now!"

Sesshoumaru sneered at his brother while pushing himself to his feet, "Just why the hell was she in your arms? And what the fuck was she doing with a cigarette?"

InuYasha met his brother's eyes for a moment and stayed silent. The two studied each other for what seemed like forever before InuYasha ran a hand through his hair and shook his head slowly. "She freaked the fuck out in science so I took her from the class. She didn't want to come find you so we came out here. Can you get your head out of your ass for like two minutes? Come on now, Seshiles…"

Sesshoumaru pined his brother with a dark glower and a deep growl, "don't you dare call me that…"

InuYasha seemed to stumble for a moment, realizing what had left his mouth and grimaced. He coughed once and tried to regain the integrity he had been reaming his brother out with previous, "fuck that shit! Look, Sesshoumaru, I was trying to get her to calm the fuck down. But no…you appear like fucking Super Bastard and decide to see what InuYasha looks like smeared all over a car window." He sighed and ran his hand over his face before rotating his shoulder around in a circle, trying to crack the sore bone. "Sesshoumaru, she may be fine one moment but the next she freaks out. I might not be some psychologist but I know that ain't good. I gave her the cigarette to try to calm her nerves. Nicotine can really sooth the soul…"

"And give you cancer; did you forget how fragile humans are?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to be mere slits as he took a threatening step towards his younger brother. "Keep your cancer sticks away from her."

InuYasha stared at his brother incredulously before shaking his head, "look; you really need to calm down. If you got the stick out of your ass for one moment, you might be able to level with the girl. Parading around like you know what's best for her ain't gonna help. She's hurting and is scared and you just showing up making me a piece of smeared artwork ain't gonna earn you points." He raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot on the ground, "you need to go to her as a person. Forget being her…well…whatever you two are to each other, forget being her 'guardian' or whatever you are considered. You need to go to her as a friend. You need to go to her to let her talk. Do you even know what she's dreaming?"

For a moment, InuYasha got a second glance at his brother's inner world. Past the ice barrier and façade that he insisted on living behind, InuYasha saw the intense pain that burned inside of his heart, the reflection of these feelings shined like bottomless pools in his brother's eyes. Sesshoumaru blinked, the emotion washed from his face instantly and then turned to head towards the school. "I know what she sees. And…I know what she fears."

InuYasha nodded gravely, knowing his brother could sense his response, "then you also know that you cannot comfort her. You have to trust your friends, Sesshoumaru. You have to trust that we'll help her."

Sesshoumaru paused and regarded his brother with a long glance over his right shoulder. The demon seemed to contemplate this answer before shaking his head slightly, "It is easier said then done. Would you be able to turn away from Kagome if it were her?"

InuYasha didn't miss a beat, "that's all I have thought about these last two days. But to tell you the truth, it doesn't matter. I would do what it took."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and nodded slowly, as if weights were attached to his chin. "As I will."

As Sesshoumaru reached for the school door to seek out his mate, it opened before him. His hand fell onto the hand of the girl who had disgracefully decided to return to her sudden departure. His eyes clashed against hers for the umpteenth time that day and he felt his lips twitch into a shallow empty smile. 'So…she has returned? She seems to have done it on her own accord?' he sniffed the air delicately to see if he could detect the smell of Kagome or Sango…anyone who would have persuaded Rin to return. He was sick of her doing things to appease others. If she wanted to be with him, then she would be by him. He wasn't going to force her into any situation she didn't want to be in. not now…not like this. She was to fragile to bend to a certain point. He knew she could snap at any moment…he knew that she just needed to be goaded in one direction and hell would spill out. With a simple smile, he let his eyes linger on the crown of her head. 'When this is over…when she can look at me with certainty in her eyes, then…then…' he swallowed a rapidly growing lump in his throat and looked back towards his baka of a brother, who was grinning like mad in his direction. 'Fool…' he couldn't help the sneer that pulled at his lips. 'Maybe…for once, InuYasha is right. Maybe…maybe he has matured?'

Rin's eyes were downcast as she stared at the combat boots he had decided to wear with his black cargo pants. When she had rushed inside, she had slammed herself against the wall of the school, praying to god that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come after her. She wasn't sure how she knew he was coming, but the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt cold and hot all at once. She knew that feeling to well…she had it whenever Naraku was around. Not needing to feel anything else, she had fled. Now, not only was she exhausted, suffering from a serious headache, and mentally unstable…she felt like she broke a vital part of her back. With a cringe, she slid down the wall to wrap her arms around her feet. 'What am I doing? I'm running from Sesshoumaru? I'm running away like a whipped puppy because I can't control my fear. The man I love is being ripped apart emotionally by me and I'm not even fighting it. I'm not even making an effort to make this easier.' She stuck her chin out and forced herself to her feet. Damnit, if Sesshoumaru was still by her side then she was going to try. She would take a stand against these dreams and maybe…just maybe…the gods would stop punishing her and let her get a solid nights sleep in her lovers arms. When she reached for the door, the last thing she expected to do was find Sesshoumaru an inch away on the other side. She couldn't meet his gaze and instead stared at his odd choice in footwear. A hand intertwined with hers and she stared at the appendage agape. Wasn't he going to make her explain? Wasn't he going to force her to tell him why she had fled again? Wasn't he going to hold her and make her answer questions she wasn't ready to talk about? The demon she loved with all of her heart surprised her yet again.

Simply holding the door for her, Sesshoumaru ushered her inside of the school and towards the library. If she wasn't ready to talk, he wasn't going to make her. If she simply wanted to be next to him, that would be fine. Sesshoumaru stole a quick glance at the girl who was still staring towards the floor. With a slow forming smirk, he gently remarked, "When your ready Rin…I'll be here. I'll be by your side as long as you allow me to be…and when you don't, I won't be to far away. I'm not going to abandon you to this. I'm not letting you give up either. We'll fight this together, and I'll make sure you beat it. Until then…as long as you're comfortable, I want you by my side. And after then…after all of this passes…I want…" he found his throat running dry and tried to swallow, only to find his mouth completely parched. 'Damnit, I always freeze at this point.' He coughed once and swallowed again. He could feel Rin's hand tightening in his grasp as he could just about feel the level of tension rising. The tiny smile that had graced the sides of his lips fell to a frown and he ran his free hand through his hair, making sure to advert his eyes so Rin would not see the dejection in them. "Never mind."

Rin wanted him to finish…a part of her needed to hear what he wanted from her. So many thoughts ran through her mind that she was incapable of speech. 'Does he want me to sleep with him? To finish what we started? For so long we've joked about it…but is going to hold me to it? Does he want us to…does he…' she swallowed again and looked the opposite way, the tears brimming once again in her eyes that she hated, that she loathed. God she hated being weak. "O…Okay." She closed her eyes, warding off tears once again. Sometimes it was best not knowing.

InuYasha finished his cigarette and dropped the butt onto the ground. Squashing the dim red light out of it with the heel of his converse, he locked Rin's car and turned his attention back to the school before a wide smile broke out on his lips. Raven hair flew wild in the wind as a girl strut her way across the parking lot. InuYasha felt the grin spreading across his face as he took a few steps towards the figure. Tossing his head back to seem even cockier then he ever had been, InuYasha held out his arms to his girlfriend who quickly took solace in the embrace. He held her against his body as he kissed the side of her cheeks then forehead slowly. He knew she should have been in class but a part of him was just enjoying the current situation a little too much to care. His fingers traced her slim shoulder blades through her shirt as he kissed his way down her jawbone. Somewhere inside of him, an overwhelming bubble of joy was building. Joy that was resented by the rest of him, hated for the double edge. He was so happy to have her by his side…to know that she would love him…he was happy he could simply hold her like this. a part of him was happy that she was not in Rin's place. Had he of been in his brothers shoes…he was sure as hell he wouldn't still be clean from drugs. He would never be able to handle what Sesshoumaru was handling. Beautiful brown orbs crashed into the sunset of gold in his and instantly melted in the molten world that was InuYasha. Kagome opened her mouth then snapped it shut as InuYasha kissed the bridge of her nose. She let her head roll forward and rested it against his firm shoulder. "I love you."

InuYasha opened his mouth to give her a witty response then frowned. Licking his lips, he placed a chaste peck on her lips, "I know Princess…and I love you."

Kagome shifted in his embrace to wrap her arms around his waste. "We all walked out of class. We tired to go to the library but they…they wouldn't let us in. So…."  
InuYasha cocked one eyebrow and shifted his attention to those who he hadn't seen before. A warm blush swept over his face but was gone as fast as it appeared. A few feet away stood half of their science class. Miroku and Sango were conspicuously missing and really didn't leave much room to guess just where they were or what exactly they were doing. Kouga stood in the front of the pack looking rather disgruntled, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes set to mere slits. InuYasha waggled his eyebrows at Kouga then pressed his lips to Kagome's forehead as his left hand braced against the small of her back, his eyes never leaving the wolf demons. He could tell by the wolf's body language that he was jealous of Inu and Kagome and hell would freeze over before InuYasha would give up a chance to rub it in his face. He leaned down and kissed the top cartilage of Kagome's right ear before whispering, "I didn't get to follow up with my promise, Princess."

Kagome blinked a few times and looked up to meet InuYasha's lustful gaze. Somewhere in a matter of milliseconds, the look in InuYasha's eyes had gone from a tranquil serene to a wanton of fervent desire. She nearly found herself drowning in the gaze. Her mouth moved a few times, resembling a fish out of water, before she choked out, "and that would be?" the mere husky tone of his voice was enough to get her body reacting on its own…her breath sped up and she dampened between her legs. 'Damn…he can turn me on with a few choice words…what the hell is wrong with me?'  
InuYasha licked the rim of her ear and grinded his pelvis against her hips, grinning as she gasped at his sudden change in physical needs. He whispered, so that the words only reached her…and those with real good hearing… "That I would fuck you four ways from Thursday when you were better."

Kagome's blush engulfed her neck and face in a tomato like red as his words hit her like a load of bricks. She felt the air rush out of her lungs as his hand traced small circles on her back. She buried her face in his shoulder, mortified by how her body was responding to him in front of the others, and peaked up over his shoulder. Kouga's mouth was hanging by the skin on his face; his eyebrows fused together in disgust and maybe…slight…intrigue? The thought made her shiver. InuYasha was growing more attentive in his ministrations on her neck, kissing his way along the jugular to nip at the tender skin at the bottom of her neck only to sooth it with warm kisses. A bone chilling thought ran through Kagome's bones as her knees nearly gave out on her. 'Is he going to take me right here in front of everyone?'

Never had Kagome been more thankful to hear Kouga's annoying voice. "Oi, get your hands off my woman, inu-kurro!"

InuYasha snapped his head up as if he had been doused with ice water. He shook his head and leaned towards the boy, "I'm sorry…I thought you just called Kagome your woman. Care to repeat that again? Cause I know you ain't that stupid…"

Kouga managed to place a very creepy grin onto his lips as he tilted his head to get a slightly better view of the skirt that Kagome was wearing…the one that was riding up on her thighs slightly with the help of InuYasha's missing right hand. He licked his lips slowly and then snapped himself back to reality, a deep growl bellowing from inside of his throat, "get your filthy hanyou hands off my woman! You've already defiled her enough…let me take the poison out of her system!"

InuYasha released Kagome and stalked towards the wolf demon. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, you filthy piece of shit!"

Kagome felt herself falter a step when the warmth that she had grown quite accustom to was taken away. As if in a daze, she turned slowly to see the fight brewing. InuYasha was mere steps from beating Kouga within an inch of his life and Kouga wasn't backing down. Her InuYasha-induced high quickly phased out as she took a running step towards the two boys. "InuYasha no!"

InuYasha didn't even look behind him, "stay out of the Princess. Let me put wolf shit in the ground then I'll finish my promise!"

Kagome choked on her words and sputtered for a moment. "You…you can't…InuYasha, no!"

InuYasha reached Kouga's front and glared the demon in the eyes. "You got shit to say, fucker? Just cause you fuckin helped me out with Rin don't mean I owe you shit. If you think, though, for one damned minute, I'm gonna sit by and listen to you call Kagome your woman, then I'm gonna beat you out of your stupidity!"

Kouga crossed his arms slowly, the battle for dominance between the cerulean and the amber eyes never wavering. "I say it cause it's fucking true. Just ask her…ask her whose girl she is."

InuYasha scoffed, "feh, fat chance dick weed! See Kouga, we've kind of been seeing each other for like a month now, I'm sorry you're a little slow on the update. I will however, be more then glad to supply you with all the good details. Ready?" he leaned forward and Kagome held her breath. A month ago, he would have ranted and raved about the kind of sex they have had together. Hell…two weeks ago he would have gloated. But now, the look on his face was anything but comical. "We're in love…and I'm going to marry her. So, take your dick and shove it up your buddies ass cause you ain't getting near Kagome."

The crestfallen look that washed over Kouga's face disappeared in seconds. 'So, the mutt plans on making good with Kagome, ey? Not if I can help it…' Kouga grinned again, silently unnerving InuYasha with every passing second. "Once again, Inu-kurro, you're wrong." painstakingly slow, Kouga shifted his gaze towards Kagome. "Hey baby; tell him just _who_ you are."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide with confusion. Before she could stop herself, she let everyone see just how tainted by the silver haired god she was. "What the fuck are you talking about Kouga?" her two hands slammed over her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth and her cheeks instantly sported a healthy blush.

InuYasha whipped his head around from glowering at the demon, to shooting Kagome an estranged glance back to glaring daggers at Kouga. His fists were balled up and he was ready to wail into the demon, but not until he got his answers. Damnit, he hated being confused. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

Kouga's grin only widened, "the play, Inu-Kurro…the play. I got the lead…which means she is playing my girlfriend which means I get to make out with her on stage and there ain't shit you can do…"

A strong fist to the boys jaw ended his ranting as well as his consciousness. Before the wolf demon's body could hit the ground, Kagome found herself pressed against Rin's Porsche with claws gently but demandingly biting into her biceps. Angry molten eyes locked onto hers and silently insisted on answers. He raised an eyebrow when the words 'let go' were forming on her mouth. He released the strong hold on her arms yet kept her pinned to the car, his eyes never once blinking.

'Damn, he's pissed.' Kagome had found out about the play and had been very reluctant to tell her lover. She knew it was going to be bad…but this was worse. The tension on his body was welling with every passing second as his irritation grew rapidly in his amber orbs. 'Shit…' Opening her mouth and closing it, Kagome offered the enraged demon with a shy smile and a slight shrug of the shoulders, "Guess I didn't tell you…huh? Uhh…I'm sorry?"

- So, it's not one of my best chapters, not by a long shot, but I needed to pass time. I don't even know where all of this came from but it took two weeks to get here. :-/ okay, so I promise the action will pick up!


	65. of men and tights

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 65 of men and tights

Acidic content ahead!

Kagome clapped her hands once, crossed her right foot over her left and pivoted her hips outwards towards the empty bleachers. With a very slow and elegant role of her hips, she let her hands travel from the clasped prayer position in front of her chest to linger slightly above her head before running them down the length of her torso with a seductive yet contemplative glare on her face. She rolled her hips as she draped her hands over her shoulders before jutting out her right hip forward, dragging her feet to match the pace and thrusting her hands out in front of her as if clearing the way to move through, her hands palms out. She snapped her head back once to her left shoulder behind her, the crossed her arms over her chest, snapping her body to face the bleachers. She paused, a look of confusion washing over her face then cursed loudly and kicked the grass. The loud bass that had been echoing the empty field died out almost instantly and Kagome dropped to sit Indian style on the ground her eyes dark with despair. "Damn…it's always at the down beat that I get lost. If I can't get this right…what should allow me to believe that you guys will? It's not fair of me to ask all of you to learn it this fast!"

A freshman girl with dark black hair and some fake blonde highlights sat down in the grass next to her junior captain and put a hand tentatively on her shoulder, "it's not your fault that you've been away from the team, Kagome. We don't blame you. We'll learn the cheer, don't worry."

Kagome put her hand over the girls and sighed again, lifting her head to meet the fifteen girl's stares. "Guys…it's not going to be easy. I mean, we can use the one I taught you from the opening weekend but…I really wanted to do something new. The dance I am working on would do great if we could all learn it…"

Two hands dropped onto her shoulders and a chin nestled itself onto the top of Kagome's head. In a tone she hadn't heard come from the said girl in weeks, Rin bubbled, "So…why don't we take an overnight and work at the mansion on it? We can be ready for tomorrow that way. I'm sure the boys have some type of surround system in the basement."

Kagome lifted her head up to stare into Rin's lighthearted face and felt the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. "I guess. That is…if Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are really okay with fifteen girls in their house?"

Rin shrugged and stood up, holding down a hand to pull Kagome to her feet. "What straight guy wouldn't be? Come on, Kagome…it will be fun. A girl's night! If anything, the boys can go sleep at Ryen's…" there was a hesitant pause while Rin lifted a finger to her chin to stare in wonder, "wherever that may be."

Kagome laughed and stood with the girls help. "That would be interesting." She turned to the girls and gave them a sober smile, "it will be lots of work, and I'm not going to lie. To try to get a full dance longer then four minutes in," Kagome peeked at her watch and made a face, "fifteen hours…is really pushing it. We'll be exhausted and probably sweaty but if you all want to do this…then I'm in."

There was a mild discussion but mostly filled with giggles and apprehension about spending the night at the Taisho mansion. One of the girls blushed and muttered, "is InuYasha going to be there? Cause we know how you two are…" a loud shush echoed from somewhere in the lines as Kagome's face stained red and her eyes widened. The girl quickly threw up her hands and offered an apologetic smile, "not that it's a bad thing...it's cute…but to those who have to share a room…"

Kagome covered her face to try to hide the vast blush and muttered, "we wouldn't…we're not…I'm…" she sighed and shook her head no. "he won't be there, don't worry."

There were a few giggles, some disappointed sighs that got a dark glower from both Rin and Kagome and some more laughs. Kagome shoed the nosy girls back into line and took to the front of the group. "Look, I have to get to play practice, but if we all meet at the Taisho mansion at seven, that will give you all time to pack. Now I know five of you can't get out of school, or for that matter, get permission to attend the trip and that's fine. If you want to come tonight, you're more then welcome to. Those who are going, unfortunately this night is mandatory. Bring sleeping bags and pillows and a change of clothes. Also bring your uniforms. We'll start warming up at seven thirty and I'll order pizza for dinner for all of us." she heard a few groans and made a face, "cheer up, I promise it won't be bad. We'll have fun!"

Rin launched herself on Kagome from the sideline and giggled when they both fell over. She lifted her head up as the other girls burst into laughter and playfully shoved at Kagome's shoulders, "and Rin wins the game!"

Kagome stared at the girl for a moment, choking in her own laughter and stood slowly again with her attackers help. The other girls laughed as they walked away from the friends, gossiping over the upcoming trip to Kyoto. Kagome sighed and shook her head slowly. She brushed off her pants and shot Rin a curious look, "you get into sugar or something, sweetie? You're a bit…hyper."

Rin shoved her books together and then into her backpack while trying to hold back her laughter. She shook her head then snorted and only laughed harder. "Just a bit…maybe…actually…no, I didn't." she took a deep breath, snuck a peek at Kagome and burst into a new fit of giggles.

Kagome stared at Rin for a very long moment, her face sobering up as she felt her lips slide into a frown. "Rin…are you okay?" her mind flashed back to the scene of Rin and InuYasha in the parking lot and Kagome felt herself blanche, 'he wouldn't…no…Sesshoumaru would kill him. Besides, he doesn't carry that stuff on him anymore. This is all Rin…she's on some type of sugar high.' She sighed as Rin grabbed her book bag and bolted towards the high school auditorium from their place on the football field. Kagome shook her head, watching the girl dart like lightning and began her trek back to the school alone. 'No…that's not sugar making her this hyper. She's been moody since she started on the medication. I haven't seen results like this yet…but I don't doubt that this is from the drugs. Poor girl…she must be going crazy with the mood swings. I don't think I could handle it.' she couldn't help the twinge of guilt that washed over her or the words seeping from somewhere in the darkest corner of her mind, 'if she wasn't a true friend, you would have to be dealing with this right now. She scarified everything for you and you know it! It's going to cost her, her sanity, you know that right? You did this, Kagome…you could have figured it out quicker!' Kagome grimaced and shook the thoughts from her head. She really didn't want to dwell on those thoughts. Right now she needed to be there for her friend.

She tilted her head back and looked up to the blue sky that was peaking through the light pink clouds. It was a little before five pm and it already looked like it was ready to snow. 'Snow on the first week in November? How bad is this winter going to be?' she shivered as a cold wind assaulted her from the north. It was hard to believe it was already November…but harder to imagine that she had known InuYasha for a full month. A major part of her had forgotten how to live without him. If she had to go a day without seeing him, it hurt. To spend the night out of his arms…she couldn't sleep. She knew this for a fact; the time that her mother had forced her into her own room at night she would wake up restless and exhausted. To be without him next to her right now was playing cords on her heart and gave her a rather nauseous feeling in her gut. 'I guess this is what I was afraid of. If he gets bored of me…if he decided that he is sick of me…I'll die without him. I don't think I could go on. I love him…god I love him so much.' She felt a smile grace her lips as she crossed the street towards the school. Everything had changed so drastically for her in the past month; starting from relationships, feelings, and her personality…everything was different now. It wasn't the simple white and black world that it always had been…now there were shades of gray, hues of blues and splashes of color everywhere. Hearing comments like what Mrs. Fallion declared in science had struck nerves within her already frayed brain and forced her to realize a number of things though. She was being careless…she was tossing away her education to help friends. But it was worth it. Being able to see Rin smile and laugh as she was doing right now made the fact that she might fail the marking period seem miniscule. Rin was turning in circles up ahead of her, waiting for Kagome by the school door.

Kagome sighed and shoved her hands into her jean pockets as she approached the girl. Rin had been quieter then normal up until lunch. The smile that had graced Kagome's face fell at the sides of her lips as she watched Rin cautiously. It was hard for Kagome to admit that half of Rin's sudden burst of bubbly energy was from her medication. If she admitted it, that would be saying that Rin needed it to be happy. And that wasn't true. In reality, Kagome hated the fact that her friend was on so many drugs. Sure, it was only two pills…but it was two pills twice a day and whatever the doctor gave her at the clinic. Kagome had been inclined to tell Rin not to take the drugs, not to become so dependant on them that she would never find her way back but she didn't have the heart to. If these drugs would make Rin forget about what happened…help her deal with it and make her well again, then who was Kagome to stand in her way? 'It's all my fault…If I had known…if I had thought for one moment that it was me he wanted…' she ran a hand over her face and then grabbed Rin by her arm. With a playful shove, she pushed Rin towards the door. The girl stuck her tongue out at Kagome then laughed and pushed her way into the school. 'I would have gladly taken her spot. She doesn't deserve this.' with a deep sigh, Kagome forced a smile back to her face and followed her friend. She had to be strong for Rin…she had to be the sister that Rin needed now.

Rin shoved her way into the auditorium where kids had gathered to get ready for the first day of play rehearsal. They had two months to get it together; after the New Year they would perform the first week that school resumed. Pushing her way through the crowd, Rin plopped down on the stage next to Miroku and Kouga who immediately stopped talking and stared at her as if she had three heads. She threw her book bag at Miroku with a smirk then dropped backwards to prop herself up on her elbows. "What did I miss?"

Miroku cast a weary glance at Rin then checked quickly around the auditorium for Sesshoumaru. He knew the demon had to be somewhere…there was no way he would let Rin go this far by herself. Miroku's eyes caught up with Kagome who was huffing her way to the stage and he smirked, "not a damn thing. Kenchi is still talking to the extras then we're going to start. He wants us to warm up our vocals."

Rin raised an eyebrow then glanced around the room. There were so many people that the endless banter was exasperating. Rin threw a wild smirk at Miroku, whose eyes widened as the girl reared back, and screamed, "Shut up!"

Ears rang from the high-pitched command and as ordered, every eye in the room fell on the petite spitfire on the stage that threw a smile at Kagome as she carefully sat down next to her. "It worked." Rin shrugged and looked to Kouga and leaned forward slightly. Examining the dark bruise on the wolf's cheek, she clucked her tongue against her teeth, "that looks bad, Kouga-kun. You really shouldn't run your mouth to InuYasha over Kagome…haven't you learned that yet?"

Kouga glowered at Rin then turned his eyes to the said girl. He looked her over and gave her a bright smile, "how are you feeling Kagome? You look a little pale." Not waiting for her response, Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands and offered her a knee-buckling smile. "Kenchi wants us to warm up our vocals…feel like trying one of our songs out?" his eyes seemed to glimmer at the thought of sharing anything with Kagome and put the girl's stomach to knots. He leaned forward and let his lips glide over her cheek. "What do you say?"

Kagome jerked away and gasped, her hand flying to her cheek where he had tried to kiss her as if he had smacked her instead. Her eyes widened and she stammered over her words, "I…Kouga…no…."

Kouga merely shrugged and grabbed her hands. "I understand completely. You're probably still shaken from third period. After dog shit acted up like that in the parking lot…"

Kagome turned cold eyes towards Kouga and raised a thin eyebrow, making sure to keep distance between the two of them. "InuYasha acted like that because you threatened him. Haven't you learned Kouga?"

Kouga snorted once and raised himself to his knees. Moving around Miroku Kouga placed both of his hands on Kagome's outstretched knees and stared deep into her eyes, "haven't you? Damnit, Kagome…I feel like you are missing the most important piece of this picture. He's using you! And I'll be a fucktart if I stand by and let him do it! Ain't no way, Kags, that I'm going to let that happen."

Kagome blanched and looked towards Rin for help. Rin glanced at the two and nearly growled, "back up Kouga…your out of your comfort zone and are putting her at risk to get your fleas."

Kouga turned his attention slowly towards Rin; drastically prolonging the time it took his to turn his head to stare at the younger girl, "stay out of this Rin."

Rin dropped her jaw in mocked shock and put her hand to her lips, "oh my god Kouga…you got me so good there." She sneered and pushed at his shoulder, "get away from her! Can't you just leave well enough alone?"

Kagome licked her lips and shook her head slowly, "InuYasha is already ready to beat the living daylights out of you. Are you really sure you want to push him?"

"Fuck InuYasha and fuck anyone who tries to get in my way! Kagome, can't you see what he doesn't love you? Can't you fucking see it? No boyfriend shoves their girlfriends into cars…no boyfriend forces themselves on their girls during school hours…"

Kagome reared back and slapped Kouga clean across the jaw, "shut up, Kouga. I'm so sick of all of this bullshit. If you don't like InuYasha and me together, to bad…get over it. I'm in love with him…I love him and I plan on being with him for the rest of my life."

Kouga shook his head and jumped to his feet, "then you're a fool."

Miroku took the moment to snicker once and shake his head. Mirth colored his voice though his eyes wee dead serious, "no…you are."

Kouga glared down and shot Miroku a dangerous glower, "what the fuck did you say?"

Miroku shook his head and looked towards the ceiling, purposely avoiding Kouga's glare. "No worries, my friend. Just shut your mouth and walk away now."

Kouga sneered once and began to grumble as he turned to Kagome. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when you end up the next victim of the three F's. I don't take yesterdays used toys from the garbage."

Both Kagome and Rin's jaws nearly hit the ground as Miroku raised an eyebrow towards the wolf Youkai who turned on his heels and was storming off stage. Miroku counted slowly backwards from ten, his lips in a thin line as he watched him walk off. 'Wait for it…not yet….wait…okay, and now…'

As Kouga pushed his way through the curtain, a set of hands reached out, wrapped around his collar and pulled him into the darker corners of the room. In a matter of a jiffy, Kouga found himself plastered to the wall of the school with a fuming inu-hanyou's face inches away from his. Kouga gulped audibly and struggled with the boys grasp. "Let me down, man…peace…come on, and put me down…"

InuYasha lowered the boy to the ground and nodded slowly, "peace…right…" he turned on his right then circled back around with awing speed and crashed his balled left hand into Kouga's jaw, giving him a set of purple imprints on his face. The boy flew backwards as InuYasha hissed, "peace that, motherfucker!" before Kouga could hit the ground, InuYasha was on top of him, his hands around the wolf's throat. "You stay the fuck away from Kagome, you hear me you shit! If I hear you even talk to her once more, I'll kill you!"

Kouga sputtered out some undistinguishable noises then sneered, "you fail to notice that we're partners in the play! I'll be with her every fucking day and you can't do a single thing about it."

InuYasha's face contorted as he struggled to keep his temper. "Fuck you, Kouga. I can kill you, and then you sure as hell won't be by Kagome again. Or I can just rip your balls off and make you more of a bitch then you already are!" He cracked his knuckles menacingly with a glint of evil malice glistening like red splotches in his amber eyes. "You chose, Kouga, just so you can't say I never did shit to you. Death or castration?"

Kouga pulled back from the furious hanyou for fear of the red that had slowly begun creeping into his eyes; it was unanimous, InuYasha was royally pissed off. Kouga took a deep breath and cracked his neck in one direction and tried to pull out of the relentless death grip that the hanyou had him in. "all right, I get your point. But you better get mine. If you hurt her…I'll kill you." InuYasha, shocked, let go of Kouga who jumped to his feet and put some space between him and the fuming demon. Kouga spit out a wad of blood and pointed a claw at InuYasha, "I swear to god man, I will take her from you faster then you can blink if you fuck it up again! She's too sweet of a girl to be with the likes of you anyway, but she seems hooked. If you fuck around just once, I swear you'll never…"

A fist collided with the right side of Kouga's temple, sending the demon sprawling out of the curtain and down the stage into an unconscious heap at the bottom the steps. InuYasha snapped his head around, ready to pounce on the new attacker. Sure, he had been ready to bitch smack Kouga into last week when he started running his mouth again but someone had beaten him to it. The sadistic sneer on his face melted when he met his brother's furious eyes. InuYasha's mouth pursed and he cocked his head to one side. 'Not who I was expecting…but then again…' he shrugged and let out a tight chuckle, "good timing Sesshiles."

Sesshoumaru spared a moment to stare at InuYasha, contemplating sending his brother, as well as the wolf, into a coma. He sighed and dropped his fist and fished his hands into his pockets. He turned his head and looked towards the right of the stage, where Rin sat with Kagome laughing about Kouga who was being tended to by other students, "if you let him continue talking shit around Kagome, he'll think that your accepting it. If you let him think for one moment that he may have the upper hand, you'll lose her. Your power and your claim must be absolute." He took another moment to look over his brother and frowned. His eyes narrowed as he nodded towards the fading purple stripes on the side of his face, "you lose control of yourself over some stupid wolfs rankings? Are you that insecure that you feel that threatened?"

InuYasha swung around to glower at Sesshoumaru before looking at his hands and scowling, "I could have killed him, you know. He pissed me off that damned much."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, his eyes locking onto Rin's form on the other side of the stage. "Maybe now he'll understand that she is your mate and that is a force not to be reckoned with."

InuYasha stared at his brother for a moment before nodding, "are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and turned from InuYasha, purposely ignoring the question. "I'll be outside if you need me. Keep that ookami in check."

A deep sigh echoed from the pit and Kenchi stepped onto the stage, "InuYasha…Sesshoumaru…if you two are not part of the play, you cannot be here."

InuYasha stared at the man and then flipped him off, "here's a present, Kenchi. Go fuck yourself. I'm anywhere Kagome is."

Kenchi made the hand gesture of plucking the finger out of the air and putting it in his pocket before sneering, "now, Mr. Taisho, before I call Kaede and tell her that you are beating on students again."

InuYasha shrugged, "he started again. I ain't letting some mangy wolf run his mouth to Kagome. Ain't happening!"

Kagome flushed red as she got to her feet and began the trek across stage, "InuYasha…"

InuYasha's head twisted from where he was to stare at Kagome not blinking. It was something in her voice that gave him the sensation that if it was in her will, he would be eating dust bunnies right now. He gulped and turned slowly to face her, "Kagome?"

Kagome put her hands to her hips as she stood in front of him. Her eyes were wide as she looked past him to the collapsed figure of Kouga then back at the offending hanyou. Everything had happened so fast that she didn't even see it. First she had been fuming over Kouga's accusations, and she turned to vent her frustrations about the male race to the only male of the group, who was inching away from her at the last moment, and then Kouga grew wings and few like he stood behind a jet engine from the back of the stage. Then entered her lover. 'Damn, I swear, he gets so jealous! I mean…I can understand him being pissed but he already clocked Kouga once today, he's gonna get suspended if he keeps this up!' she leaned forward, as if to inspect InuYasha's face and frowned, "what did you do; ambush him?"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he shook off his shock and he leaned down to rest nose to nose with Kagome, "do you think me stupid Wench? I am not going to sit by and let him talk that shit to you about us! Would you rather me do so? Cause if you do, please…tell me now!"

Kagome scrunched up her nose as she pressed her face closer to his, "your overprotective streak is going to get you suspended. You need to leash that jealous monster in you Inu! I'm not going to leave you over stupid crap that the jerk says!"

InuYasha grinned wickedly as he smashed his mouth down over hers, numbing any words that might have followed what she had to say. He wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her tighter into his body as he let his tongue slip into her mouth when she gasped. He let his right hand drift down to the small of her back as he deepened the kiss as far as he could, hell, he could just about inspect what she had for lunch at this distance. He brought his hands up to lace them through her silk like tresses as he caressed the side of her cheek with the pad of his thumb. The kiss lasted maybe all of thirty seconds but feeling like he stole the words from her mouth, he pulled back. He opened his eyes before she did hers and traced her swollen lips with his index finger. "Something to say, Princess? Did we not clear up this issue in the parking lot?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open to find the mirth and cocky attitude return with a full brunt force through his amber stare. She felt her breath hitch as she remembered the parking lot scene from earlier that day. She had thought he was going to verbally rip her a new one for her faulty memory…she hadn't considered other reactions he could have had. Sure, she partially expected him to knock out Kouga, but she figured that he owed it to the wolf demon for his try out song and his conduct towards her during that time. Just how Kouga ended up coupled with her was beyond her understanding but it happened and she would have to deal. But InuYasha hadn't been happy…in the least, and the scene in the parking lot had proved it.

_Kagome hardly had time to register the fact that Kouga had the right side of his face punched in by a furious hanyou before she found herself pressed against Rin's Porsche with claws gently but demandingly biting into her biceps. Angry molten eyes locked onto hers and silently insisted on answers. He raised an eyebrow when the words 'let go' were forming on her mouth. He released the strong hold on her arms yet kept her pinned to the car, his eyes never once blinking. _

'_Damn, he's pissed.' The tension in his body was welling with every passing second as his irritation grew rapidly in his amber orbs. 'Shit…' Opening her mouth and closing it, Kagome offered the enraged demon with a shy smile and a slight shrug of the shoulders, "Guess I didn't tell you…huh? Uhh…I'm sorry?"_

_InuYasha looked as if he could take the car and throw it across the parking lot at that very minute. He blinked to try to keep his cool but what was just disclosed to him…what she just said hit him like a load of bricks. 'She was keeping this from me? All along she knew she was paired with wolf shit in this fucking stupid play and got me to agree to let her pretend to be his girlfriend…let him kiss her in front…oh _fuck _no.' he snarled as he places his hands on either side of the car and brought his face down to hers. His voice was hostile, gruff…and sent chills down Kagome's spine. "What do you _mean_ sorry?"_

_Kagome gulped as his warm breath tickled the hair on her neck. She felt as if she were being squeezed to death between him and the car. She let out a very shaky breath full of anxiety. What was he going to do? What would he say? "I'm…sorry. I just found out this morning, you have to believe me! I never wanted to keep it from you but this wasn't how I was planning on telling you!"_

_InuYasha slammed his palm against the car's passenger window, earning a yelp from the girl trapped in his grasp. "By what, fuckin' kissing him in front of the entire damned school? Ain't no way in hell I'm letting you…"_

_Kagome's eyes darkened as she met his glower. She was not about to let him start ordering her around. "You don't need to let me; I'm doing it! Deal with it, InuYasha!"_

_InuYasha looked as if she had smacked him in the face. He blinked a few times, then drew his eyebrows together as he spat back, "fucking deal with it you say? How Kagome? By watching you make out with that asshole whom, may I remind you, since day one has been trying to get down your pants?" it had been fair to say that InuYasha had never yelled at Kagome. He had raised his voice on occasion to the girl but this surpassed it. Now…now his voice escalated to a point where Kagome shifted in unease and cringed at how much the booming demand of his words hurt her ears. She was sure that even through the double plated glass of the classrooms, everyone could hear him. "What makes you think he'll be any different on stage, during practice, outside of practice? He can't fucking tell the difference between real life and his delusions! He's a freak, Kagome and you're about to walk right into his fucking little game!" he slammed his hand into the car again then sighed deeply, "I'm not going to let you put yourself into that situation." It was obvious that his anger was beginning to melt into a puddle at his feet as he reached out gently to caress her cheek with two fingers. _

_Kagome was just heating up. "What the fuck do you mean not going to let me? Did I not just say that I don't care what you let me do? You're not my fucking father, InuYasha…you can't tell me what I can and cannot do!"_

_InuYasha's jaw dropped as he put his hands from the car to her shoulders. "You really did not just compare me to a parent, did you?" _

_Kagome stuck her chin out and tried to pull herself from his grasp, "let me go. I don't want to have these conversations with you anymore. You're such a jerk!"_

_InuYasha pushed Kagome back to the car and closed the distance. Catching her chin in his hand he stared down into her eyes. He seemed hesitant at first, as if he were looking for something, anything, to give him leeway to understand what she was thinking, and then his gaze hardened. He blinked once and brought his lips to brush over her cheek, "there is no way I'm just going to let you slip away from me to go to him, Kagome. I can't…I won't…you can't leave me." He sighed again and blinked, the anger was replaced by an infinite sadness that Kagome saw for the first time. Like a window to his soul, the depth of this sadness was overwhelming. His eyes met hers and fear itself embodied his motions. He looked like a lost child, someone new in a land of strangers. He let out another ragged breath and shook his head slowly, words dying on his lips._

_Kagome was about to snap back when his words registered in her brain. Immediately she looked up into his eyes and let off a soft mew. "InuYasha…" she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling her head to his chest. "InuYasha, I told you I'd never leave you. How could you…why…" she sniffed once and closed her eyes, "just because I want to be in the play and another male is the lead doesn't mean I want to leave you! I'm with you because I love you! I join the play because I like to perform."_

_InuYasha leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in a chaste kiss. Leaning his mouth against hers, he muttered, "Promise me you won't do it."_

_Kagome gasped and pulled back, "InuYasha, I can't do that! I want to join the play! I swear to all that is holy that I will not leave you for Kouga…"_

_InuYasha's glower darkened as he glared daggers at the girl, "fuck Kouga! I don't want you on that set! I can't be there and I know only some of the boys who will be and they are all fucking delinquents who I wouldn't trust alone in a room with you. No way in hell!"_

_Kagome gawked at the hanyou before crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm joining the play."_

"_The fuck you are!"_

"_I don't care what you say!"_

"_You'll care when I tie you down to the bed so you can't go to fucking school!"_

_An incredulous look passed under the dark blush that swept over her face, "InuYasha!"_

"_Fucking try me…then you'll see what punishment really is!" the waggle of the eyebrows without mirth did not help the situation._

_Kagome swallowed down a large gulp, realizing that just about the entire junior body was watching their argument with peaked interest. "InuYasha…"_

"_Don't InuYasha me! No. Fucking. Way. Wolf shit would spend the entire time humping you like a fucking…well…filthy mongrel!"_

_Kagome blinked and sighed, "I wouldn't let him."_

_Maybe it was the innocence that shined through her eyes…or the words that she spoke…or maybe it was just the fact that she thought she would have control of all situations. Whatever it was, InuYasha snapped. He stared at her for a moment then grabbed her hands. Her yelp evaded his ears as he forced her hands above her head and pinned them with one of his to the roof of the car. He pressed his free hand to her stomach under her shirt despite her attempts to worm away and forced his lips against hers in a brutal manner. Lasting only a minute, he let his hand drift from her stomach to trace the contour of her leg and inner thigh._

_Kagome struggled against his hold, her eyes widening as he grabbed the inside of her thigh with enough force to push her legs apart and let him wedge a knee between them. She cried out, muffled by his mouth, begging him to stop. 'What's going on…why is he doing this?' fear pulled at her as she felt his knee come to rest between her legs. When his eyes met hers, it wasn't what she expected. She expected the same sex-induced-'I want you now' molten gaze she always got from him. What she saw was a different story and it stopped her heart. In his golden hues were anger, concern, fear, worry and a hundred other emotions that made her feel faint. She stopped struggling against him as a tear slid down her cheek. She understood._

_InuYasha carefully released her hands and backed off, his eyes never leaving hers. He didn't need to say anything else, his eyes told the story. 'If it's that easy for me…think of what he could do to you.' InuYasha shook his head once and bent down to grab his book bag. When he stood up, his eyes locked onto the tear that dripped down her face. "Damnit…" he dropped the book bag and grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her into a tight hug. For what felt like hours they stood there, embracing each other, his gentle voice often soothing her with whispers of, "I love you so much Kagome, I don't want to see you hurt" or "baby, don't cry…". The two stood there completely in their own world for that time. The world could have ended and yet for these two, it had just begun._

_After what was about ten minutes, Kagome pulled away from the embrace and wrapped her arms around her body. Their audience had disappeared long before, disappointed that there hadn't been a show like there normally was. InuYasha reached out and brushed his hand over her cheeks and Kagome nuzzled into the touch. "I don't like Kouga, you know that right?"_

_InuYasha jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly nodded his head, "I know baby. But he likes you, and he's full demon. I don't fear Kouga at all, Kagome, but I know what Youkai can do." he grimaced as his eyes hit the floor. 'I know what I can do.' _

_Kagome, as if hearing his thoughts, grabbed his bicep and shot him a warm smile, "I know what you fear…but Kouga isn't like that."_

_InuYasha frowned and couldn't meet her eyes, "neither am I…but I did it regardless. If he loses it, Kagome, who knows what can happen. If he decided fuck all, I might not be there to save you…and I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."_

_Kagome chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before shrugging, "so join with me. I mean, you can do back up chorus or something! It could be fun! Please baby!"_

_InuYasha took a step back, his eyes widening, "No, Princess, no way in hell! I told you, I don't sing!"_

_Kagome crossed her arms slowly, a playful smirk breaking across her face, "I beg to differ."_

_InuYasha narrowed his eyes to slits as he picked up his bag again for the second time. "What do you mean?"_

_Kagome shrugged nonchalantly as she picked up her bag and set it over her shoulder. "A little birdie told me you have an amazing voice and are just to shy to let anyone know."_

_InuYasha shifted nervously as he looked around the parking, as if it were some amazing secret that could change his life. He just about whispered, "Who told you that? If it was Bastard, I'll gut him!"_

_Kagome sighed and grabbed his hand, "come on, Romeo. Let's get back inside, I'm sure class will be starting soon."_

_InuYasha shrugged and looked to where Kouga had been. The wolf was up and somewhere in the school…no doubt ratting on the pair and saying that InuYasha assaulted him. He paused mid step and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I can't do it."_

_Kagome paused and looked over her shoulder at him, curiosity brimming in her eyes, "do what?"_

_InuYasha sighed deep and put his hand to his forehead. "I can't let you be with him alone. I can't let you put your mouth on his! I can't…I just…can't…"_

_Kagome licked her lips and turned slowly, "I'm sorry you feel that way. You should have been here to try out."_

_InuYasha scoffed, "fuck that shit! Kagome…" he grabbed her arm and looked her dead in the eyes, "I see how Rin looks at Sesshoumaru…I see how she fears him and I…I would kill myself if that were you! I couldn't take that; I don't know how he does! God knows if Kouga hurt you…if he touched you…I would destroy him! I don't know how Sesshoumaru holds himself back from going to that prison and painting the wall with Naraku's blood! Hell, I want to rip the bastards neck out for what he did…and what…" his anger faded as his eyes welled with a glassy reflection that Kagome mirrored in hers, "…and what he almost did to you." he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her again. _

_Kagome closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The play meant so much to her…it was what she had waited for since middle school, praying that they would be able to perform her favorite musical. But suddenly it didn't matter. All that mattered was the man in her arms. Her voice was strong, stronger then she thought it to ever be, "if you don't…don't want me to be in the play, I'll hand down the lead. If you want me to, I will. It's about time I sacrifice something for you."_

_InuYasha stared at her for a moment, as if contemplating if she were serious or not before sighing and rolling his eyes. "If you did, I would feel horrible; granted I would feel better but its something you want to do. I'm not leaving the general area though and I swear to god Kagome, you better scream if he steps one foot out of line! Scream like your life depends on it, cause I'll be there in a matter of seconds."_

_Kagome nodded, a smile grazing her lips. "I love you InuYasha."_

_InuYasha dropped his face to hers and captured her lips in an alluring kiss. "And I you, Koishii." He pressed her backwards, once again shrugging off his backpack to corner her against Rin's car. He felt her go slack in his arms and he smiled. Like putty in his hands. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the base of her neck. He deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth more feverously against hers, and then traced her lips with his tongue before dipping it into her mouth to taste her very essence. God he could drown in how she tasted. His free hand tilted her head to the right as his lips trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck, only to stop and nibble at her pulse as he passed by. He traced the thundering vein with his tongue before sucking greedily at it, sure that his efforts would tarnish the skin for a few days, yet neither seemed to care.. He let his other hand drift down her chest to rest on her right breast, which he began to caress through her shirt. Palming the mound, he brought his mouth to the front her throat while pushing her head back to rest against the car. Pressing himself against her, he smirked when her mouth fell open slightly as she felt just how much he wanted her at that moment. He rubbed his stiffened member clothed in jeans against her hip and growled lightly against her throat. _

_Kagome gasped as he slowly undid two buttons at the top of her shirt. She could feel the rush of red taint her cheeks as she glanced about the parking lot, not moving her head. Her voice came in deep, lust-filled pants as she breathed out, "Inu…if we're caught…"_

_InuYasha growled again and pulled his head away from his ministrations on her neck to give her one of the cockiest smiles she had yet to see out of him, "…then let them watch."_

_The desire that was carved into her hanyou's eyes was enough to make his words inaudible. All she saw was the molten amber that burned into her eyes, and the depths in which his actions traveled. This wasn't about a quick bang in the parking lot; it was about them…about their love._ _Kagome's mouth fell open to try to retort but she could feel heat pooling between her legs, her thighs beginning to become damn from her want for him. '_Damn…how does he turn me on like this? How does he make the important things seem…miniscule?'

_InuYasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and lifted her off the ground. She immediately locked her legs around his waist, allowing each other to feel the burning desire they barely kept restrained. He pushed her hair from their faces and pushed his lips against hers. "I want you, now," he muttered against the warm moist appendages before devouring them in a bruising kiss. He reached under the hem of her skirt and worked a finger under the elastic sides of her underwear. He pushed the pad of the digit against the small nub that controlled her passion with a satisfied smirk. Kagome arched her back against him and moaned heavily before resting her forehead on his shoulder, trying to control the sudden shudders that were raking her body. She knew she wouldn't last long through what he was doing, and a small part of her worried about just what he was planning. He smiled and slipped the finger down and up into her wet opening, slowly creating a rhythm against her. Her hands flew to his chest as she grabbed onto his shirt and let out a deep sigh. She grinded her hips against his finger as he started to slide it in and out of her, her body building a tempo to his thrusts. She could feel the familiar tightening of muscles clamping down through her abdomen as she threw her head back and rode the pleasure he was giving her body. She grunted as he pressed her against the car and balanced her weight to rest on his hips. Kagome felt his free hand begin tugging at his zipper and she grabbed onto his shoulders to hold herself closer. Despite the red stain on her cheeks, she wanted it as bad as he did. Both had worked themselves into a panting frenzy, as he finally was able to pull his zipper loose. He offered her a slight smile before bringing his hand up to rest it on her ass. _

_But as the two had always come to find out, Murphy's Law still balanced out the universe. A deep cough echoed from behind the two and made them jump nearly a foot high, as both had nearly forgotten where they were and the risk they were taking. InuYasha set Kagome to the ground with record time, pulling his hand away from her and pulling up his zipper before glaring over his left shoulder. What he was nearly boiled the hanyou's blood. "Of all the fucking…what the fuck? Are you here just to make my life hell? Do you follow me around and wait for the perfect fucking time to interrupt?" InuYasha turned away from Kagome and stormed up to the smirking Inu-Youkai. "Are you real? I mean…are you sure that you aren't some manifestation of the fucking Kami's, come down to earth to ruin my fucking life? Cause you sure as hell seem to be one!" InuYasha growled and stormed back to the car and snatched his book bag off the ground with near animosity towards the inanimate object. Swirling around, he caught Kagome's hand in his and breezed past his uncle. Stopping a foot away, InuYasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned and stared at the demon, "just how long were you standing there?" _

_Ryen stood up from where he leaned against the tree and looked at his watch. "Maybe thirty seconds, but I'll tell you kid, you really don't have any class." He looked around then at the furious hanyou who was fighting back the blush on his cheeks with every bone in him. "A parking lot, Yash? Come on…"_

_InuYasha's mouth opened then he closed it. "What the fuck do you want? I mean…really…are you here to make my life hell? Cause if you are, you're a couple years to late!"_

_Ryen shrugged and made a face, "I'm not here to do that, pup…"_

_InuYasha growled and let go of Kagome's hand and stalked towards the demon, "then what? Come here to make sure I don't fuck her in the parking lot? Do you have like a sex-radar in that car of yours? Tells you just when to walk in on people to make it the most awkward time?"_

_Ryen blinked a few times then shifted uncomfortably and scratched behind his neck and cleared his throat, "It…err…seemed to me that you two were just…into the moment…not…well…doing the deed." He shook his head slowly, "you really are a dog, aren't you Yash?"_

_InuYasha's jaw fell open as he turned to look from where Ryen stood towards the parking lot. In an explosion of hot blush, he realized that Ryen would not have been able to see anything more then the two making out from where he stood. InuYasha gawked for a moment before forcing out a grunt, "we weren't…that is…aw, shit…"_

_Ryen shook his head and clicked his tongue; "you really should put a leash on your mouth…and other body parts…" he sighed and shook his head, "go to class, delinquent."_

_InuYasha would have argued if Kagome didn't cough at that very moment. He sighed apologetically at the dark crimson that covered her face. "We're…that is…uhh…" he blinked once and shook his head, "so if you're not here to make my life hell, why are you here?"_

_Ryen smiled and nodded towards the office doors, "to see an old friend." The smile faded from his lips as a stoic nature took over, his gaze mimicking Sesshoumaru's. " Now I'm serious, get to class before I arrest you for indecent exposure on school grounds." _

_InuYasha growled and stalked back to Kagome. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the school muttering all sorts of obstinacies under his breath._

Kagome let the breath out in a deep whoosh of air and blushed crimson while looking down at her feet. She felt arms encase her and she draped her head onto his chest trying to hide from the world in his arms. Sure, no one had commented like they had after the last escapade in the stairwell but she knew that the rumors were spreading. The incredulous look that Sango gave her in math spelled it out for her; people knew that they had once again nearly rutted like animals in public. Sango later confirmed this fear by cornering her at lunch and demanding answers. InuYasha all to willingly saved her from the situation and told Sango what she wanted…or did not want…to hear. Kagome sighed and pulled back from InuYasha and kissed his cheek. Ignoring the fact that InuYasha was nearly gloating in his vanquish of the wolf demon, Kagome decided to feign innocence. "What are you doing here?"

InuYasha tapped the end of her nose with a claw then turned slowly and pointed at Kouga, who was sitting down now in one of the chairs with Kenchi buzzing over him like a worried parent. "Making sure that fool doesn't run his mouth to you…or for that matter touch you. I'm glad I was soon enough to take him out on the first account…"

Kagome made a face and sighed again. "I'm fine. Maybe, if you joined the play, you wouldn't…"

InuYasha's glower shut her up. He stared down at her for a long moment then sighed again, "you know I don't sing. How many times am I going to have to state this?"

Kagome shoved her hands onto her hips and pouted, "I know you can! You sang to me that day that I was sick!"

InuYasha's mouth fell open and he stammered over words, "I…I didn't…I…"

Miroku appeared almost like magic by the flustered hanyou's side and draped his arm over his friend's shoulders, "my, InuYasha, that is a great impression of a fish! And how accurately portrayed." He batted his eyes at the hanyou and grinned like the Cheshire cat, "InuYasha…I never knew you were the sentimental type. Singing to Kagome while she's sick…that's cute, really."

Rin stood from her spot and sauntered over to the group. Leaning against Kagome, she stared at the hanyou and smirked, "for a guy who doesn't give a damn about fucking in public, you really get all uncomfortable when someone makes you look like the good guy. Why is that?"

InuYasha shook his head, as if waking up from a dream and shrugged off Miroku's arm. He threw the boy a pointed scowl and turned to Rin, "I have a reputation to uphold. What kind of bad ass sings in a school play? Come on!"

Kagome let her lips fall into a thin line to keep from laughing while Rin looked to the floor. Miroku wasn't as discrete about it. The boy laughed loudly and slapped InuYasha on the back, "if you didn't notice, you lost that title a while ago! Bad ass…that's great! You haven't been a 'bad ass' since you let Kagome take control of you by your balls."

InuYasha turned once and playfully socked the boy in the shoulder. "Look, I don't give a damn about the title but I ain't gonna turn into a pris. You, Miroku, already have proven that you don't have a pair…"

The laughter died on Miroku's face as he coughed once and put a hand in front of his mouth, trying to hide the flush to his cheeks as the spotlight shifted and faked a cough, "If you wish for some type of 'proof' as to my 'pair' then you can ask Sango. I'm sure she'll tell you more then you want to hear!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "whatever letch! I'm not the one signing up to wear tights!"

Miroku's face dropped as he swung around to face the giggling girls, "tell me he's joking! I'm not gonna be…"

Kagome and Rin both nearly snorted with the laughter that burst from them and cried out in unison, "he's joking!"

Miroku turned back to the hanyou with a satisfied smile, "try again!"

InuYasha shrugged nonchalantly and scoffed, "sure, it's all shits and giggles now. Then the next thing you know, bam; you're in tights and quoting Shakespeare!"

Kagome bit her lip hard enough to nearly draw blood before asking in her last ounce of control, "is that why you won't consider it? Is that what happened to you?"

Rin nodded, giggling hysterically, "You do know a lot of Shakespeare!" she turned her head then elbowed Kagome with a wolfish smile on her face. She waggled her eye brows then giggled, "not that it wouldn't be a bad look for him…"

Kagome blushed and pushed Rin's shoulders then did her best impression of a tomato, "Rin…stop…that's…that's…" she coughed and looked away. 'So true…'

InuYasha's eyes darkened, as he all but roared while ignoring the girls, "no I just know better! Shit, you think I would do that? I know Shakespeare for the simple fact that my brother is a fucking bastard!"

Rin's mirth vanished almost immediately and was replaced by a sneer. She huffed once and turned her back to sit back down where she had dumped her book bag. She shot InuYasha a dark glower then plopped down onto the floor. Kagome smiled and shook her head then pointed to the door; "if you aren't going to play along, then go play by yourself."

InuYasha licked his lips and wrapped an arm around her waist. Pulling her into his chest, he nipped at the side of her neck then whispered huskily, "I'd rather play with you."

Kagome blushed crimson and shoved herself away from him. With a uncomfortable smile, she shook her head slowly, "InuYasha…."

InuYasha scoffed and threw up his hands, "fucking fine then! I'll leave. Damn. I try to save your ass and what do I get in return?" he mocked a high-pitched voice and rolled his eyes, "leave InuYasha…wear tights InuYasha…"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she nearly screamed back, "you're such a jerk!"

InuYasha shrugged and grabbed his book bag. Making sure that nearly everyone in the auditorium heard him as he stormed towards the door, he shouted back, "yeah, yeah…but don't forget that every night it's this jerk's name your screaming."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock then she dropped down next to Rin and buried her head in her hands with a defeated groan. 'Great, more crap for the rumor mills.'

InuYasha offered her a brief wink before leaving the room, letting the door crack closed marking his exit.

It took about ten minutes for Kagome to be willing to function. By time she looked up, both Kouga and Kenchi were standing above her. She looked up at both faces then offered an apologetic grin, "I'm sorry he's such…"

Kouga reached down and grabbed Kagome's hands. He helped her to her feet and then held onto them for a moment longer. "Don't you dare apologize for that mutt's behavior. It's just proof of what I was trying to warn you about."

Kagome sighed deeply, shaking her head slowly. She plastered a fake laugh and equally fake smile onto her face while looking back at Rin. Rin simply shook her head. 'Doesn't he ever learn?' with a sigh, Kagome regarded Kenchi. "I can try to keep him at bay during practice…"

Kenchi nodded sternly, "look…I understand he's trying to protect you and that's noble, but he can't interrupt the play. I don't care what happens outside of this room, when you are here so is your full attention, Kagome. He has to understand that. I don't mind if he sits in here with you…"

Kagome beamed and Kouga looked rather crestfallen. The wolf's mouth dropped in an incredulous O shape as he bellowed, "What do you mean, he can sit in?"

Kenchi offered Kouga a wave of his hand. "But you cannot let him beat on Kouga the entire time. And…and he has to be civil. I ask you…please…keep it down to pg-13!"

Kagome nodded slowly and smiled at Kouga, "if you keep your mouth shut around him, we'll all be okay." She turned her attention to Kenchi, "hai, Kenchi-sama. I'll be sure that he does."

Kouga shook his head reluctantly, "he'll flip out if I so much as touch you…how are we supposed to rehearse love scenes?"

Rin and Kagome both questioned, "what love scenes?" Kagome's eyes flashed burning worry as she stared at Rin. her eyes widened as she mouthed, 'What in the Kami's name was he talking about?'

Kenchi coughed once and shook his head, answering the girl's questions. "There are no…love scenes. Don't mistake the movie and the play, Kouga. And even in the movie…the most Danny did was grope Sandy…nothing more then Miroku does on a daily basis."

Miroku, who was reading his history textbook glared up and then sighed dejectedly, "I'm so misunderstood…it's just not fair."

Rin sat back and sighed loudly, deciding enough was enough with the trivial bullshit. "So…is everyone here?"

Kenchi shot a glance at the young girl and then nodded. "Okay, I want to just pass out music to the main parts. I want my lead characters with their understudies on the right side of the stage and the rest on the left."

Kagome sat down next to Rin as the crowd separated. She sighed once more and rested her head on Rin's shoulder, "what am I going to do, Rin? You know InuYasha is just looking for reasons to beat on Kouga!"

Rin stared at the wolf that was currently talking to Miroku's understudy. She rolled her and huffed, "you should let him! I mean, Kouga is asking for it. What he said was really mean, Kagome!" she stared at Kouga for a moment before pushing Kagome's head off her shoulder. She stuck out her chin and stood up. "Come on…you aren't going to take that shit and neither am I! I don't care that he stood up for me in science; what he said is really out of line. You are no one's trash and I think he needs to really eat those words!"

Kagome's mouth fell open as she stammered across words, "Rin…just let it…I mean, I think Yash got him good enough…Rin!" Kagome stood to catch up to her friend. A part of Kagome was sure that Rin was just swinging off another mood swing from the medicine but something else inside of her knew that Rin was looking for an object to vent on. Suddenly, Kagome was nearly positive that InuYasha's punishment to Kouga wouldn't come near Rin's. Rin was livid. Kagome caught up to the girl as Rin pushed her way in-between the two men to jab a finger into Kouga's chest. Kagome fought the urge to hold her ears as Rin nearly exploded.

"You have some fucking nerve, you know that Kouga! You talk all that shit about Kagome then suddenly you go back to wanting her in your bed? What the hell? You are all about wanting down her pants, aren't you? You know, you say you're so much better then InuYasha when you're nothing like him at all! You're so much worse! All you want is a quick fuck! Talking about the three F's, that is all you want! And it burns you to know that it's InuYasha she's fucking, not you!"

Kagome winced and began to chew on her bottom lip. 'Thanks, Rin…that's just great…' Kagome spared a glance at Miroku, who had stopped reading and was watching the transgression closely, the palms of his hands resting on the floor to fling himself into the fight if need be. Kagome nodded slowly, 'Sesshoumaru must have told Miroku to watch over Rin…that's why he's been by our side the whole time.'

Miroku's understudy, Gojyo, watched Rin for a few moments with a smirk on his face. His red eyes shined with mirth as he leaned down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "calm down there, missy. There ain't no use in blowing smoke up the ookami's ass. You might as well be banging your head against a wall. Now why don't you calm down; red and anger don't agree with that beautiful face of yours."

Rin shrugged off his hand and kept blasting the wolf, flipping Gojyo off in the process. "You're pathetic Kouga, and it's really sad that I dated you for as long as I did! I mean, shit Kouga, you were probably the crappiest boyfriend ever! You wanted my best friend, you dragged me along to get closer to her, you had no idea I was being abused by my boss! Shit, you should dye your hair blonde and call it a fucking moment! You're pathetic and a waste of breath!"

Kouga's eyes tinged red as he leaned down to meet Rin face to face, "calm the fuck down Rin before I put you in your place!"

Miroku placed down his book and was on his feet in a second, striding towards the argument. 'Kouga's asking for three beat downs in one day and a shallow grave. If he keeps this up…' Miroku grimaced as he began to push his way through the crowd that had gathered around the three. 'And it will be an early funeral if Sesshoumaru gets wind of this!'

Rin sneered right back at Kouga and seethed, "I would love to see you try! Go ahead and touch me; Sesshoumaru will be all over you like white on rice!"

Kouga laughed once, "Funny that you have all these big words but nothing to back them up by, besides for hiding behind your boyfriends back. And from what I hear, you two aren't that close anyway! Heard he can't get it up…or that you don't want it. Either way, your relationship sounds trivial."

Before Miroku could intervene, Gojyo put his foot between the two and pushed his way into the middle of the fight. Putting one hand on Kouga's chest, he pushed the wolf demon back, "that's enough." His red hair cluttered at his shoulders as his red eyes narrowed. "I've heard enough out of you, you jackass!" he turned in time to side step Rin who swung one booted foot at Kouga's crotch. It connected with a sickening thud as the wolf's eyes bugged out. A small pain filled grunt escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. Gojyo watched with amusement then moved himself to block Rin from attacking the fallen man any further. "Calm down, sweetheart! Don't get your panties in a knot…"

Rin shoved at Gojyo's side and just about screamed, "let me at him! Move out of the way, letch, I'll rip this guy apart!" she pointed down towards where Kouga was curled on the floor and laughed spitefully, "it's what you get Kouga!"

Miroku reached around from the side and pulled Rin away from the Youkai and moved back a few steps. He turned her around and stared down at her for a long moment. "Rin…snap out of it!"

Rin blinked once then again, as if waking up from a dream. The anger that was in her gray eyes melted as a clouded emotion passed over her. Slowly, she looked around the room then back at Miroku as if seeing everything for the first time. She turned to look over her shoulder at Kouga, who had one hand over his face, and was breathing hard, trying to gain control of his temper as well as his pain. She felt tears well in her eyes as she slowly dropped to sit on the stage floor. "What…what just happened?"

Kagome was by her side as soon as she could push her way out of the crowd. She kneeled down next to Rin and wrapped her arms around her friend. "You lost it…are you okay?"

Rin nodded slowly, her body beginning to shake. She clamped her eyes closed and crossed her arms across her stomach. "Oh god…I didn't mean…I didn't want to snap like that. I don't know why I did…" she covered her mouth as she peaked around Kagome to stare at Kouga, "did I really just kick him in the gonads?"

Kagome turned to glower at Kouga, who was sitting on the end of the stage looking off into the back of the room trying to shrug off the sudden attention and sighed. She turned back to Rin and hugged her closer, "it's okay, just relax. He's a jerk anyway and he deserved it. At least now he knows his place with you!"

Rin sniffled once and nodded meekly, "I want to go home. I…I just want to go home."

Miroku seemed to be busy staring behind the two towards upstage nodding often then shaking his head. After a while, he sighed and knelt down next to Rin cautiously. The last thing he needed was to strike her temper. "Sesshoumaru wants me to tell you it's time to go home. He says you have a doctors appointment tonight at 6 and you have to get going to it."

Rin's mouth dropped open as she quickly yanked up her sleeve to glare at her watch. "Shit, I do. It's nearly 5:30. I got to go…I…I…" she blanched and looked at Kagome slowly. She felt her lips drop into a dark frown as she stared hard at a spot on the floor as she quietly sighed, "I guess I'll meet you and the girls up at 7:30. The sessions normally take forty five minutes." There was nothing in her voice that proclaimed any excitement in the session. Fact being, she didn't want to go. But she had to…everyone wanted to see her better, she wanted to be better and if this was the way to do it, then so be it. Maybe Yamaoto could help.

Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes burying into Rin's as if reading her fears, "are you going to be okay? Do you want me to go with you?"

Rin shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the ground, "no, I'll be okay. Sessh will be there if anything…" Rin sighed and worked her way to her feet. She stared at Kouga's back then sighed louder, "should I apologize?"

Miroku shook his head no as he latched onto her elbow. "Don't waste your breath! It's like you said, he deserved it!"

Rin frowned but didn't argue. Instead she gave a meek wave to Kagome and followed Miroku towards the stage door. Kagome watched the two leave before letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A part of her had been ready for Rin to have another break down. She could see the frustration on Rin's face and she knew Rin didn't want to go to the doctor. She knew from day one that Rin was going to hate it, but it was supposed to help her, wasn't it? 'She was hurting before but was okay. When she started seeing Yamaoto, things got messy…it's like she can't be by Sesshoumaru for more then a moment. She has mood swings and…and it just doesn't seem to be worth it.' she swallowed hard before taking a piece of sheet music that was being waved in her face. She collected Rin's for her as well while deep in thought. 'I really hope that Yamaoto can help her. Rin seems so lost and it's killing her. She loves Sesshoumaru and I think if she can't be with him, she'll go crazy. He's been the best thing to ever happen to her!' she stood slowly as Kenchi's voice broke through the pointless banter that filled the room.

"Practices will be everyday after school, starting Monday, from three until six. Be ready to sing every day. My leads, you will all stay after until seven on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. This all starts Monday; remember that you all need to be here. Two unexcused absences and you forfeit your spot! You are all dismissed."

Kagome sighed and shoved her book bag onto her shoulders. 'Two practices huh? Damn…I've missed more school then that in this week alone! This is going to be hard!' She reached down to grab her book bag and froze. 'Shit, my books!' she had left her books inside of the chorus room while she was cheering. 'I need to study on the bus to Kyoto!' she groaned and watched all the kids take exit out of the side door leading to the parking lot. 'great, this is gonna take some time!' she groaned and walked towards the far exit.

Kenchi turned and yelled to Kagome who was going the wrong way, "Higurashi, the exit is over here! The schools closed!"

Kagome turned and kept walking while facing Kenchi, "I have to get my books. Is the chorus room open? I'll be real fast!"

Kenchi snapped his fingers and nodded, "Yes, I forgot to close the door. Will you get that for me on your way out? And make it fast. I don't have to lock up but make sure you out this way!"

Kagome smiled and waved, "sure, have a good day, Kenchi-sama!"

Kenchi nodded his head and continued gathering his books. She smiled once and reached the back door. Walking out the backdoor of the auditorium, a hand wrapped around hers and yanked her hard to the right, into the dark hallway of the school. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. She felt a shot of pure panic strike through her blood as her back was pressed up against a wall. 'Oh shit…oh shit! I'm alone in the school with…with…' she gulped and shoved forward with her body, trying to throw whoever was stupid enough to grab her, off weight. If she had one moment, she could scream for InuYasha and get help. "Let me go!"

A deep chuckle that she knew all to well was her response. Though her shoulders relaxed, her anxiety didn't. Her heart was still racing a thousand miles per hour. "You shouldn't walk around in a dark school by yourself, Princess…you might bet lost, or you might end up in a situation like this. Either way, you're gonna be fucked."

Kagome felt her lips curl into a smirk as hands found their way to her hips. She caught the double meaning and when a stray ray of light hit the eyes of her attacker, she could see the lust that the connotation of his words held. "Oh, am I? Who might be loose in the school looking for me? The boogeyman?"

Claws roughly latched onto her fragile skin as lips assaulted her neck. She pressed her cheek to her right shoulder as fangs grazed over her neck. She moaned loudly then gasped as wet pressure traced her jugular. She let out a rasp breath and inhaled just as ruggedly. The voice merely grew in its cocky tone, "how about things that go bump in the night."

Kagome gasped as she felt her skirt ride up on her hips, unsure of just when she had been lifted from the floor to be pinned against the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around the waist of her 'attacker' as she let her lips trail down the side of his face, "and what goes bump in the night?" she gasped as his hands slipped under her shirt and massaged her back shoulders before raking down the perfect skin, leaving a trail of red welts in the path.

A laugh that sent shivers up her back was her response. "Demons." Her hair was standing on end as she felt finger brush over her core, then slide into her slick folds. She groaned and breathed out, "When did I lose my…" she shut her mouth as a mouth crashed over hers. She was getting the picture real fast. His game. This was by his rules, not hers he apparently didn't want her talking. Swallowing hard, she nodded slowly as his lips left hers wanting more. She licked her swollen lips, bruised from the searing kiss he had planted on her moments before.

Another chuckle assaulted her ears. "You didn't, they were in the way." a short gasp was all he was waiting for. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he drank from her soul. The fingers were gone from inside of her and for a moment, she cried out. The pleasure of being filled was something she was getting used to, and felt like a whore for loving. But she felt so alone, so empty when he wasn't with her, when he wasn't in her. His hands fumbled with his pants and within moments, he freed his erection.

Kagome threw her head back and bit down on her lip as he thrust into her with one solid thrust. She let him set the tempo then rode the waves of passion in her high school hallway. 'Damn, I take it back. He really is bad ass…' She blanched as the situation hit her. 'He's having sex with me in the hallway of our school. He's actually…I am…oh shit!'

InuYasha sped up his thrusts as he felt Kagome's walls begin to tighten around his shaft. He leaned forward and brought his lips to her ear. Biting on her lower cartilage, he growled out in a primordial fashion, "if I had told you a month ago I'd fuck you in this very spot, you would have slapped me stupid. Now you're taking it like a good bitch…my bitch!"

Kagome threw her head back as his fingers grazed over her hardened nipples under her shirt. The words he spoke hardly registered in her mind and she didn't have half the energy to be cross with him. Though she wouldn't admit it, his words actually turned her on more. She let her nails dig into his shoulders and tightened her legs around his waist as she began grinding herself against him. Her need was growing into an insatiable fire in her belly and she needed release. Her clit grazed over the top of his jeans that he had left intact and she moaned loudly. "Inu…" he pounded once into her, hitting her back wall at full thrust and she threw her head forward, burying it into his shoulder to try to contain her scream. It shut her up, that was for sure.

InuYasha grunted with each thrust, his balls beginning to hurt from being restrained by his denim jeans. He could feel his orgasm building and knew he was about to release into her. Pushing her against the wall and pinning her there, one of his hands bracing her under her arms, the other wrapped around her right hip and gripping her ass, he began to pound harder into her, her back lifting and the slamming into the wall with each thrust. He brought his lips back to her ear, his orgasm reaching its peak, "cum for me, Kagome…"

Kagome threw her head back as she silently rode out both of their orgasms; her eyes clenched shut as she groaned with her release. And as fast as it had happened, it was over. She felt herself being deposited back onto her feet and heard a zipper being closed. She unconsciously soothed out her skirt then tried to take a step. She didn't consider the 'weak in the knees' syndrome. She stumbled once, like a fawn learning how to walk, and grabbed onto InuYasha's shoulders. Her breath was staggered, stammering as she tried to form words. She felt like an idiot, like a virgin being taken for the first time. For a moment, it hurt to walk.

InuYasha glanced down at Kagome, his amber eyes lighting up the hallway and smiled a set of pearly white teeth at her. "What's the matter baby, is InuYasha to much for you?"

Kagome used his arm to balance herself out and then flipped her hair over her right shoulder. She batted her eyes at him and turned to walk towards the exit, "as if." She laughed when she heard his scoff. She went to move then paused mid step. Turning slowly to look at him, her eyes widened; "did you just talk about yourself in third person?"

Okay, nearly road trip time! WoOt for trips, and some lighter sides of the story!


	66. Dangerous Situations

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 66 dangerous situations

--Not going to be the nicest of chapters, to start with, I'm warning ya'll up front. Characters may seem a little OOC, but you'll figure out why.

"You look like you have somewhere you want to be?"

Stormy gray eyes gazed up from the leather couch and sparked with a slight anger that probably was not misplaced in its direction. "Honestly?"

A short nod was her answer.

Rin sat back and tilted her chin towards the other woman, "a hundred other placed flash to mind. Anywhere but here sounds just as good." Rin shifted in her seat and muttered, "At the bottom of a river sounds better."

Aqua eyes flashed with a fictitious worry as her mind danced with mirth. The muttered words were allowed to slide by her radar, though she heard them loud and clear. "Why don't you want to be here Rin?"

Rin didn't justify that question with an answer; she merely stared for a moment. Rolling her eyes, she sat back and glanced to the clock for the thirtieth time in twenty minutes, "look, we have a really important game to go to tomorrow…and I need to help with the cheers, so if we can end the session early today, that would be good. Really, really good."

Dr. Yamaoto stifled a snort, "you seem like you don't want to be here, Rin. Do you not feel like our visits are helping?"

Rin shifted her weight and sighed again, "I've been here for like, what, a week? To be honest, no, and I don't think those drugs you put me on are helping either."

Dr. Yamaoto cast a dark frown at the girl. "You have been listening to Mr. Taisho for to long, I do believe."

Rin didn't seem to flinch half as bad as she had before when the doctor mentioned Sesshoumaru's name...or referenced to him at least. With a sneer, she shook her head, "no, I do believe I can think for myself, thanks."

Dr. Yamaoto held up both hands, as she had done three times during this session, and sat back. "I am sure you can." Not being able to contain the sigh when Rin glanced at the clock again, Tsubaki leaned forward. "I know you have had issues with Sesshoumaru during school today. Do you care to discuss them?"

Rin's eyes narrowed as she shot back, "my answer hasn't changed since I walked into this room."

Yamaoto seemed nearly as irritated as the girl, "I'm trying to do my job Rin. I'm trying to help you but over these past four days, you have just about barricaded yourself into this shut out. Let me in Rin, let me help."

Rin sat back and turned her head to look towards the door, "I got it, don't worry. I can take care of myself."  
Yamaoto studied her face for a moment before nodding, "how long have the mood swings been occurring?"

Rin didn't turn her head but her eyes locked onto Yamaoto's figure. "Who said anything about mood swings?"

Yamaoto took another moment then fought down her smile, "it is probably the medicine, dear. But I can see how stressed you are and you are snapping at me one minute then looking like you are about to cry the next. It's mood swings. Normally Xanax can contribute to that, so it's not your fault if you feel more emotional then normal. It's absolutely ordinary."

Rin did turn her head this time, very slowly to throw a nearly infuriated glower at the doctor. "Ordinary? _Ordinary_! You call not being able to keep a level head on your shoulders ordinary? You call crying at the drop of a dime ordinary? Do you think not being able to sleep because all you see is your boyfriend _raping_ you classifies as _ordinary_? Tell me, what's so fucking _ordinary_ about _any_ of that shit!" Rin could feel her nails biting into her palms but she didn't care. Like another fuse had been lit, she nearly exploded. "Please, enlighten me!"

Tsubaki blinked back her surprise at the sudden outburst then help up both hands. "I mean no disrespect, Rin. But mood swings occur on this medicine. Those things that you suffer from save the dreams are ordinary." Her brows fused together as she leaned forward, "tell me, do you ever have bad dreams?

Rin's voice lowered to a near whisper as she sat backwards into the chair and adverted her eyes to stare at the ceiling. "All I have are bad dreams."

Tsubaki nodded slowly, "I see. Tell me about them."

"No."

Once again the slender brows rose to the woman's hairline, "why not?"

Eyes darkened, storms brewed. "Because I don't want to."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I trust no one."

"what about your friends?"

Hands fished together at the front of the girls lap as she tried to hold her resolve, "sometimes it's better for them not to know."

"And Sesshoumaru?"

Rin bit her tongue and looked away. He hadn't spoken a single word to her on the drive to the clinic. He opted to wait in the car while she went in for her visit. His eyes were darker then normal and he refused to meet her stare. When she would stare out the window for a portion of the drive, she could just about feel his eyes piercing through her back. But when he had the strength to see her, she couldn't see him. She wanted to answer Yamaoto's question with a slap to the face; how dare she ask such a thing? But did she trust Sesshoumaru? Her heart never hesitated to scream 'yes' but her mind…the part of her that saw those images hour after hour, that she was bombarded by if she even so much thought of closing her eyes, disagreed. No part of her logic would agree with passion to answer the questions truthfully so she merely shrugged.

Tsubaki nodded very slowly, "I see. These dreams Rin…what happens in them?"

Rin snapped back, "didn't I just say what I saw?"

Tsubaki nodded very slowly, "that you see Sesshoumaru forcing himself on you."

Rin closed her eyes and held back her tears. Hearing someone else say what she feared, what made her cower at the darkest hours of night was like being impaled on a long thick pole right through her heart. She felt like someone tore a part of her out and was mocking her with it. She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find her voice. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she simply nodded.

Tsubaki sat up a little straighter and leaned forward, "have you two become more intimate since we last spoke? Has he ever done anything to make you think that he…"

"Never! He would never hurt me!"

Yamaoto shifted her weight and very slowly crossed her right leg over her left knee. "I see. Tell me of these dreams."

Rin shook her head once, "No. I can't…I won't talk about it!"

Yamaoto stared at the girl for a long moment before sighing. "Do you remember your first visit here? That we talked about what types of desensitization trainings I wished to perform with you?"

Rin swallowed hard, "y…yes. I also remember you telling me that if I didn't want to speak of something, you wouldn't push me." she could feel her face blanch as the doctor shook her head. Rin didn't want to say it out loud again; she didn't want to think of the dreams that waited behind her eyelids to attack her. She just wanted them gone.

Dr. Yamaoto seemed to pick up on the thought as it played across the young girl's eyes. "What I think we should do Rin is to do a little bit of cognitive rehabilitation. I think that you are full of all of these bad thoughts and fears that you are about to burst. I want to help you release them without causing yourself a mental breakdown."

Rin backed up a little into the couch, something setting off warning bells in her head. This wasn't the first time a major part of her body was telling her to run away and never look back but she had to try, she had to make herself better. If she had to see that heartbroken look on Sesshoumaru's face any longer, it would just about kill her. She scowled as she wrapped her arms around her knees and cradled her head against them, "what…what is it? What would you do? What would it involve?"

Tsubaki laughed lightly and tapped her pen on the armrest of her chair, "well, it's quite simple really. I would have you relax on the couch for a while, listen to some soothing music, maybe drink some tea and have you relax. Then I would put you into a light sleep or trance, and basically hold your hand while you sorted out your fears."

If Rin had had fur, it would have been standing on end with her teeth out. She backed away from the woman and shook her head, "no! No, I can't see that again! I can't keep seeing those images!"

Tsubaki looked up at the girl, a façade of worry coloring her face. "Rin, if you don't find an exit for these dreams, you're going to try to make your own. And if you make your own, I'm afraid you may do something brash. Those who can't control their dreams let their dreams control them. I've watched far to many relationships crumble because of the victim transposing her images of her attacker onto a lover or boyfriend. If you don't…"

Rin closed her eyes, her worst fears just vocalized. She knew she was transposing everything to Sesshoumaru but she couldn't help it. In her heart she knew he didn't hurt her, that he didn't touch her! Yet seeing it over and over again, it was hard to ignore and the pain was worse then anything she had ever felt under Naraku's clutches. Rin inhaled sharply and felt her back go stiff, "how long will that take? What will the after effects be?"

Tsubaki pursed her lips and tilted her head to her right shoulder, "well, if you fall into the trance quickly, it shouldn't take more then twenty minutes, maybe thirty the most. If it's a little bit more troublesome to get you to fall asleep, I'll just stop and we'll try for it on the next visit." She stood from her chair and put her notebook on her desk. "I'm going to have Botan put on a pot of tea and then I will start the process."

Rin cleared her throat slowly, "will I see Sesshoumaru or Naraku?"

Yamaoto paused and shot the girl a questioning glance, "what do you mean?"

Rin sniffed and licked her suddenly chapped lips, "in this session, when I show you my dreams…will it be Sesshoumaru or Naraku that you see?"

Tsubaki bowed her head and sighed, "I will see nothing. I will only be able to follow your dreams by what you tell me. Normally when hypnotized patients often verbally walk me through the dream, as if they are telling it to themselves. We will be able to converse due to the nature of your sleep. You will hear what I say, but it will be more of a voice in your dream."

Rin shifted her weight again, not completely okay with the thought of Dr. Yamaoto playing god with her mind. "I'm not sure…"

Dr. Yamaoto stuck her head into the hallway and shouted some orders in English that Rin could not follow. Returning a moment later, she offered Rin a artificial smile, "it will be okay. I won't let you fall into that dark pit again Rin."

Rin looked towards the door and then out the window. She could just about make out the outline of Sesshoumaru three stories down sitting inside of her Porsche. She sighed and fidgeted, "I think I want to talk to Sesshoumaru about it."

Dr. Yamaoto stifled a sigh; "I think it best, Rin, if you were to do this. Only because right now the amount of strain you have with Sesshoumaru is not healthy. Not only that but for the level of animosity he holds towards me would taint his thoughts. He might fear the procedure and wish to sit in on it. And I'm not sure how comfortable either one of you would be in here."

Rin sighed and slowly nodded, "I guess you're right."

Tsubaki smiled again, maliciously, and turned her chair to face the couch, "I want you to lie down Rin."

Rin shivered once, the part of her brain that had been ill at ease with this was now pounding for her to get away. "I'm…I…"

A young girl, maybe in her early twenties, appeared in the doorway and flashed the two a small but brilliant smile. "Here is the tea, Doctor. It's herbal…"

Dr. Yamaoto swiftly stood and strode the length of the room to claim to treasure from the girl. Nodding once, Tsubaki nearly closed her door in the girl's face. Turning back to Rin, she brought her a cup of the broth then placed hers on her desk. "I just want you to relax. You are going to need to clear your mind."

Rin watched Tsubaki carefully with tea. A part of her was worried about letting go, about letting herself be ruled by a voice in her head. But if this were to make it stop, if this was going to make her be able to sleep at night, then it would be worth it to have to go through one more time. She took a sip of the tea slowly, her eyes never leaving Tsubaki's face. The smile unnerved her. It seemed too genuine, too pragmatic. The woman looked like she had never committed a sin in her entire life. Rin fought down the urge to tell Dr. Yamaoto where to shove the tea and finished off her cup rather quickly. Placing her head on the pillow she waited. And waited. She closed her eyes but the images that burned their way into her memory were to much and she opened them again, tear stained. "It's not working."

Tsubaki looked up from her cup of tea and notebook to smile at the girl again. "Just relax Rin, it isn't going to happen right away."

Rin rolled her eyes and sighed, " How do I know when I'm relaxed? Better yet, how will you know?"

Tsubaki sighed again and looked at the watch on her hand, "I need you to keep your mind as a blank slate. You can't think of anything. When you're relaxed, you'll just start talking."

Rin sighed again with some mock humor to her tone, "Did you drug me or something? Why would I just start talking?"

Tsubaki put down her pen to look at the girl. "Okay, I'll do this the harder way then. You're getting sleepy…"

Rin laughed at the cheap joke, "funny, real comedian you are! You know, I don't…" Rin's words died on her lips as the room wavered. It was like getting up to fast from laying down. Everything faded to black then shades of gray before returning to its color. She saw bright spots and slowly started to feel as if the room was turning around her, as if she was the only thing not moving on the face of the earth. Like lying in water for a day in a pool then trying to lie down at night, she felt like she was floating. It was slightly an alarming feeling, but those emotions gave way to a warm feeling that engulfed her body. Rin tried to swallow but found her throat to be arid. She took a deep breath and tried to blink away the sudden dizziness. Nothing helped. She tried to turn her head to look at Tsubaki but couldn't feel her muscles. Her vision cracked, like a star in a windshield, then slowly began to shatter like broken glass until all she saw was nothing. She lay there for a moment, not sure if her eyes were even open, her heart thundering against her chest. 'What's going on…why can't I see anything?' she tried to curl herself up into a ball but couldn't feel her body and she couldn't feel her hands. She felt like her blood was pumping Novocain through all of her veins. She felt a few times like she was going to fall from somewhere high, somewhere dangerous. She knew she was teetering on the edge of something. Then a voice spoke from behind her, from above her, from everywhere around her. "Rin…can you hear me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but found herself shaking her head yes. No words would form in her mouth and for a moment, she wondered if she even had her tongue. She tried to put thoughts together to figure out just what had happened that made her this incapacitated but nothing came to mind. The voice suddenly became her guiding light. She found herself wanting to hear it again, wanting wisdom to be imparted to her from it. The darkness that engulfed her left her feeling raw and stained by misery, like trails of blood on a fresh snow covered field. It was as if everything that was ever good in the world had been exterminated and all that was left was a cold barren tundra of misery and wallowing. It was a feeling that Rin knew could drive her to jump out a window before having to feel it again. If there were no fire in hell, she could say she was there.

"Rin, tell me what you see?"

Rin tried to open her mouth to say nothing but stopped. Glowing like dim ambers in the wisps of morning, a small bubble appeared in front of her. She tilted her head to one side, as if trying to distinguish the colors and figures that reflected in the bubble. She reached out tenderly to touch it, to see just what the color mass was when it popped with a tremendous roar. Rin suddenly was able to move, and standing on what felt like a cold floor. She looked down and gasped as she found herself only covered by a blanket; a dark purple comforter to be exact. It was the one from her bedroom back at her father's house. She knew it well. So many nights after marring her skin with hot water, trying to wash his filth off of her, she would warp it around her naked body and cry in a corner, begging for someone to rescue her, to save her from the monster. She would stare at her bedroom door and wait for her hero to burst in…but he never came. 'Or did he? Is Sesshoumaru…'

"Who hurt you Rin?"

Rin blinked slowly, a burning tremor beginning to itch at the back of her neck, at her chest and her hips. The burning turned to a scratching, the scratching to a gnawing. Soon red-hot pain radiated from her hips and her arms. Glancing down slowly, shaking the entire time, Rin found claw marks gouged into her wrists and puncture wounds on her hips. Blood seeped down her neck from wounds she could only imagine. She closed her eyes and wished away the stains, wished away the memories. 'Why do I have to see this again? He's gone…he's gone, it's not fair! I don't want to see it again! This isn't fair!'

"Fair isn't an option in real life Rin, it's an illusion. Now, who hurt you?"

Tsubaki leaned forward in her chair watching the young girl cower in the corner of her office. Rin has scampered away from the couch the minute that she had asked what she saw. Tsubaki knew what Rin saw…sometimes the power of sight and being a priestess paid off rather well. She could bend and manipulate the images that Rin saw…and what Rin saw were her own creations. Well, the Psilocybin, the Nembutal and her powers of manipulation were making Rin's experience…well…just that, an experience. Tsubaki managed a wicked smirk as she leaned forward, "Rin…"

Rin covered her ears and slowly began rocking back and forth in the corner. Of course that was not what she was seeing. She was seeing him, his legs and his torso. She was feeling what he was doing to her. She tried to scream but could find no voice. Hands gripped her throat and squeezed as she tried desperately to claw her predator away from her already wounded body. In real life, she flailed about like a fish, swatting at an invisible foe. 'God make this stop! Please god make it stop!' a blinding pain echoed across her cheek from where a hand smacked her.

"Who is hurting you?"

The guiding light…that voice… was getting annoying, Rin couldn't tell whom it was, and she couldn't see a face. Everything was jaded, tainted by something else. The misery of the room was diminished by her empty screams; the figures face that was raping her was blurred by the blackness of the room. She didn't even know what way was up. Like being lost at the end of the David Bowie's Labyrinth, she had lost all sense of direction. A name slipped from her lips as she threw her head back and screamed in pain. "I don't know…" a blinding pain shot through her body making her see white. Her head hit something hard as everything intensified. Like being strapped to an electric chair, Rin felt as if someone had pumped pure electric through her veins. "Please…stop… make him stop…"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes and leaned closer to the girl, "who is hurting you?"

Rin's eyes shot open and for a minute, the white haired priestess thought that the gig might be up. If Rin saw her without the concealment spell, she would tell Sesshoumaru. After all, how many white haired individuals ran around Tokyo? And once Sesshoumaru asked Ryen hell would rain down upon them. Yet Rin's eyes saw through Tsubaki, she was still hallucinating. For a dim moment, Tsubaki felt bad for the girl. If she had it her way, she would simply shoot the girl and put her out of her misery. Yet Naraku wanted her to suffer, he wanted to know that she drove herself insane. Yet this session…what Rin was seeing and feeling…she wouldn't remember it. And if she did, it would seem like a dream to her. What she would remember though, was what was said. Rin would hear the words over and over in her mind, like a mantra, for eternity. Tsubaki put her hand to the girl's eyes and closed them as Rin convulsed and slammed her back against the wall. 'These trips are hard on the patients. Some can't handle the mixing of meds…some can't handle the images. Something tells me though, that it's both for her.'

Rin's mouth dropped open as she pushed her head back to rest it against the wall. Sweat mixed with tears that soaked into her skin and strode down it leaving harsh red trails in its path. "He's…he's…Naraku…" droned out in a very small dead voice.

Tsubaki smiled, 'now we're getting somewhere.' She cleared her throat and tilted her head to one side, "who is Naraku, Rin? I have never heard of him."

Kagome placed down a pie of pizza and watched in sheer wonder as the small giggling girls turned ravenous and nearly devoured her hand along with the pie. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip and leaned out the doorway from the top of the stairs. "Yash, can you bring me another pie?"

There was a dark sigh and a very colorful amount of cursing before a pizza box was thrust in front of her nose. The fuming hanyou attached to it stared in near contempt at the smiling girl who accepted it. "Wench…you really owe me!"

Kagome gave him a bright smile and kissed his cheek before descending the stairs with it. "All in good time, InuYasha!" there was a long collective sigh from down below that broke out into hysterical laugher as InuYasha stared down into the untouchable pit of females. Girls in groups scared him, though he would never admit it. 'Sure, I can take two or three…in more ways then Kagome would like to think about,' he added with a grin aimed at no one, 'but more then ten…no thank you!' He had been stark raving mad when Kagome told him that they were 'invading' the house to practice for cheerleading, yet even more pissed when she offered to hold the door open for him while he left for the night to sleep at his uncles. The only hindrance he had towards laying into the girl over all of this bullshit was the amazing sex they had in the hallway of the school, and then on the couch when they got home. They had practically gone at it in the car as soon as they pulled up to the mansion. It took all of InuYasha's control and restrain to carry her inside and make it ten feet to the couch before ravishing her again. What sucked though, as he quickly figured out, was that he now knew why it was that simple to get her to submit. He knew that she was using it to her gain; the damn vixen had learned how to manipulate him. She was his weakness and she knew it. All she needed to do was push the right buttons and he'd buy her a continent. Of course, without her pushing buttons, he'd lie down and die for her. She just didn't realize that much yet, or so he liked to assume.

InuYasha rolled his eyes as Kagome disappeared into the other girls as he turned slowly to walk back to the living room. He hadn't agreed to go to Ryen's and he sure as hell wasn't going to back down to Kagome in front of her little troop of bitches if she demanded him to. He wanted to spend the night with her, as they hadn't been able to lately because of her mother's restrictions. InuYasha dropped onto the couch and popped open a Coors he had dug out from the refridge and put on the TV. He could hear the music that Kagome was choreographing dances to for the last two hours begin to blare once more, and he fought down the urge to rip the stereo right out of the wall. Glancing towards the ceiling, he muttered, "God give me the guidance to deal with teenage girls…" shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the television.

The front door of the mansion nearly burst open as a blur of white and green shot past him in a beeline for the basement stairs. InuYasha lurched up from the couch, spilling a good amount of the beer over his shirt with a loud curse. His eyes shot from the door to the basement steps before catching sight of the other figure looming in the doorway. InuYasha's eyes darkened for a moment before confusion set in on his face. He took a deep gulp from his beer and shook it off his hands before setting it down on the end table and scowling at his brother, "you gonna tell me what just flew past me at mock 1?"

Sesshoumaru leaned to his right to have his weight supported by the doorframe of the house, a deep thoughtful glower plastered to his face. His eyes shifted to his brother then back to the door that Rin had disappeared down into. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared intently on the door, as if trying to get his answers from the inanimate object. With a deep sigh, the older demon ran his hand over his face and sighed heavily into his palm.

InuYasha waved his hand once then rolled his eyes. Polishing off the beer, he breezed past the demon upstairs. By time he washed off the spilt beer and changed his shirt and returned back downstairs, Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved. InuYasha, growing quickly bored of the situation, advanced on his brother. "Sesshoumaru, if you're attempting to become one with the house, do it outside, not in the doorway. You're letting in all the bugs. Didn't anyone ever housebreak you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly turned towards the hanyou and pinned him with an evil glower. After closing them for a long pause and mentally counting down from thirty, he stood with exaggerated effort. He scratched his chin then sighed deeply, "something isn't right." That was putting it mildly. Rin had been acting strange since they got out of the doctors, and that was his first concern. Then came the pounding headache that Sesshoumaru had echoing in his temples; he felt like someone dropped a bag over his head and beat him with a bat. He dragged his hands over his face again, trying to wake himself up.

InuYasha jumped at the suddenly voiced opinion from his silent brother and growled, "You're lucky I didn't have another beer in my hand or else I would have had to kick your ass!"

Sesshoumaru waved off the comment and shut the mansion's door. "Something isn't right at all."

InuYasha slowly began to wonder if Sesshoumaru was even talking to him at all. The demon seemed more so to be voicing his thoughts. Intrigued though, and taking the bait he knew was laid for him to become involved, he asked, "what are you babbling about, Bastard?"

Sesshoumaru's scowl turned into a slight frown as he threw himself down into the leather recliner. He rocked for a moment, his fingers forming a steeple in front of his chin as he stared straight ahead, "Rin. Something isn't…"

"…Right, I got you the first time. What's not right?" InuYasha plopped down onto the couch next to Sesshoumaru and stared at the older demon.

Sesshoumaru met his brother's stare. "I decided it best if I did not accompany Rin into the doctors today. I waited outside of the office when she went inside…"

"—outside of the room that Rin goes into or the office itself?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "the office itself. I paced for about a half hour then returned to the car before I burst into the office to do something stupid. I was tempted to…I really wanted to be next to her but this entire day she has been edging away from me. So I stayed in the car. Rin…she was so distant today in the car, it was as if our conversation in the gym meant nothing. She was as standoffish as she has been for the last week."

InuYasha felt his lips slide into a scowl as he slowly crossed his arms, "and? What makes this different?"

Sesshoumaru hunched forward and dropped his hands to dangle between his knees. His eyebrows furrowed in contemplation, "I have never been so out of it before in my life, InuYasha. It was as if I was drugged. Sitting in the car, I felt blind, deaf and dumb—"

"—You got the dumb part right!"

Sesshoumaru turned evil eyes towards his brother before continuing, "finally it was like I got my legs to work for me, as if I suddenly regained mobility. I ran into the office to nearly plow Rin over as she walked out. And…" he shook his head slowly, "she seemed startled, almost scared; she was definitely confused as to why I was at the clinic. It was as if she was oblivious to the fact that I drove her there. She saw her car keys in my hand and then glanced at her car and hung back a moment, as she has been when we are forced to be alone together." He swallowed hard and shook his head, running one hand through his white tresses, "she finally came around and linked her arm in mine without me saying a word. She smiled in a way I haven't seen her smile in a month…"

InuYasha fought down the small glimmer of hope that was forming in his stomach. He wanted Rin and Sesshoumaru to be happy, he could admit that to himself. It ate away a part of him to see both suffering as much as they had been. But something in his brother's eyes, something in the atmosphere that was nearly suffocating InuYasha with tension, told him not to rejoice yet. Something told him that this was only the prelude to the storm. Choosing a safer road, he slowly asked, "so why is this a bad thing?"

Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha and sighed again slowly, "…it was the same smile she would flash Naraku; I saw it the first night we went to the club in October. The first night I met her, it was the smile that she threw to that bastard. It's a façade; it's a fake smile in hopes to weather whatever was coming. She was so afraid that she didn't know what to do. I don't feel anymore like she was comparing me to him…I feel like I am Naraku in her eyes. But…" he shook his head and slammed his head back into the recliner to stare at the ceiling, "she was pretending to be perfectly happy. She chatted endlessly about simple stuff…stuff we used to talk about all the time. It's eerie…it's like watching a ghost walk right through you…like holding sand between your fingers and watching it slip away! I know…I know something is wrong and I just can't grasp it!" without realizing just how angry he was, Sesshoumaru became aware that his nails were embedded in the arms of the couch. With a scowl, he ripped them out, taking a good amount of cotton with it.

InuYasha scoffed, "well, for one…you're now comparing yourself to Naraku! That's the first fucking problem! The second problem, Sesshoumaru, is that you're overlooking a lot of shit. Why would she walk into a doctor's office afraid to talk and come out afraid to shut up? Look, Sesshoumaru, I don't think you're stupid. I've never thought you were stupid. But you are being stupid. There is obviously something wrong with this fuckin doctor and I don't know why the hell you don't see it!" InuYasha jumped off the couch and began pacing; "I've seen it since Rin started this shit. Those meds that she has Rin on are a joke! She doesn't need that shit! Something ain't right and it burns me that you aren't doing shit about it!"

Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha for a moment, considering the idea of clocking the boy over the head for good measure. With a deep sigh, he pushed down the idea. "InuYasha, I have seen that Rin isn't improving. But is that normal? What she went through…I understand all of the symptoms and her outlets for her pain and frustration. It is normal to transpose her fears onto another figure in her life!" letting out a deep growl, Sesshoumaru slammed his palms over his ears and hissed, "and god-fucking-damn this headache! I can't even think straight right now, let alone process all of this information!"

InuYasha shook his head and rapped his brother once over the head with a closed fist, "baka! You want to know where this is fucked up? Case in point; me and you look the same…" he saw the incredulous look forming in his brothers eyes and knew the angry outburst that would follow, "save your shit, you know we do! If she was to transpose her fears from Naraku onto you, then by rights she should be afraid of me, because I look like you."

Sesshoumaru took his turn to scoff while pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes tightly clamped shut. "That's the biggest load of horse shit I've ever heard!"

InuYasha held up a hand, "you may think that, but really honestly consider this. What if someone is transposing those thoughts…the idea that it wasn't Naraku but you who hurt her…to her? What if she's being brainwashed? What if that fucking psychologist is telling her all of this?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed the idea as he sat staring at the ceiling. After a long moment he sighed and leveled his glower off to his brother, "a doctor takes an oath…"

InuYasha quickly intervened that train of thought, "as do those who get married…and guess what, people fucking cheat on each other all the fucking time!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, "she would lose her license!"

InuYasha gawked at his brother for a long moment before jumping to his feet, "get your fucking coat, Baka! You're gonna introduce me to this damned doctor of yours. I think her shit is rubbing off onto you! Either that or you really are stupid!" InuYasha shrugged on his leather trench coat and stared at Sesshoumaru as the demon nearly dragged his feet to get his stuff. "Can you actually hear yourself through all that hair? Do you have any idea how fucking naive you sound? Sesshoumaru, come on, you know better then to trust these bastards! You're smart Sesshoumaru. Anything I've learned…" he paused and rolled his eyes, unable to believe he was about to admit it. In a more hushed tone, he continued, "anything I've learned about life and about choices has come from you. When I was younger I wanted to be just like you. I mean, fuck, Sesshoumaru, how can you not see past this façade?"

Sesshoumaru put on his coat and paused then shook his head, "I cannot believe that a doctor…"

InuYasha snatched the keys from Sesshoumaru's hand and pushed out the front door. "Denial is a river in Egypt, Sesshoumaru, remember? It's pointless! I don't know why you're incapacitated to fix whatever mistake this bitch is making with Rin but you better believe I'm taking action against the wench."

Sesshoumaru scowled then ran a hand over his face. A wave of nausea hit the demon and he nearly toppled over. It felt as if he was drowning. Grabbing his stomach and bracing himself against the car, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slowly as his voice slurred, "I feel groggy…"

InuYasha slowly turned to stare at his brother and blinked twice, "who the fuck are you and what the hell did you do to my brother?"

Sesshoumaru turned an icy cold set of eyes to InuYasha then sighed deeply, righting himself as the feeling swirled past him. He had been feeling like shit since before Rin got out of the doctors. He told himself it was because he was tired but now…now he wasn't to sure. Rin had kept him awake on the drive home; thank god she had wanted to talk. If she hadn't they would have probably ended up in a ditch somewhere along the highway. "I haven't slept in sixty two hours. Cut me some fucking slack."

InuYasha clicked his tongue and unlocked the Porsche. "Get the fuck in, asshole. I'm driving so you don't kill us. Now, how the hell do I get to this doctors?"

Sesshoumaru slid into the passenger seat and put his head against the headrest. "I…I'm not…I…" he closed his eyes and sighed again, the world around him suddenly fading to black. Sesshoumaru tried to choke out a word but sleep claimed him faster then he could snap his fingers.

InuYasha stared at his brother for a very long moment, worry pulling at his face before carefully sniffing the air. His eyes widened as he immediately rolled down the windows and covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve, "fuck me sideways! What the _hell_ is that?" The smell was enough to make his Youkai cringe. If he didn't have human blood in his veins, he was sure he would be passed out next to his brother at this very moment. Yet with how potent the smell was, he was in sheer shock that Sesshoumaru couldn't have detected it. 'What the fuck is that?'

A voice, as if in danger, cried out in the back of his head in a dull roar, _'just fucking get rid of it and hurry! That's enough to make us vomit!'_

For once InuYasha had to agree with his Youkai. He cringed as he groped around the bottom of the steering wheel for a hood release. Finding it, he pushed open the drivers side door and went to work under the hood. Pushing past hoses and trying to ignore the burning hot metal against his flesh, he dug his way towards the air ducts. With a very dark and deep growl, the hanyou finally ripped out a small box that was no larger then lipstick case. Throwing the item onto the driveway at a distance, he pulled away from the car and slammed the hood. He wiped his eyes and blinked away the effects. The box was tiny and was emitting some type of powder into the ventilation system of the Porsche. Walking carefully to the box, he knelt down to stare at it. 'This is some type of Youkai sleeping powder…some type of inhibitor. How did it end up…when was it put into their car?' he kicked the small box over with his shoe for any traces of origin. The box was tiny and a very dark silver; if he hadn't been keen on scent, he would never of found it. 'Thank god for my human blood…I would have been out like Sesshoumaru. How the hell did he sit in the car like that and not detect it? How did he not know?' his eyes shot back to his brother. 'Like he said, he's sleep deprived. He must have not noticed it and probably has been inhaling it since they left school. He's fucking lucky that they didn't hit a tree! Damn, he could have passed out behind the wheel!' his eyes darkened as he stood up. 'I need to meet this bitch now! Something is really not fucking right and I know it's her! It has to be this Yamaoto chick!'

InuYasha ripped off his coat and pulled off his top shirt leaving only the white wife-beater on underneath. Picking up the cartridge carefully, he wrapped it in the shirt. He placed it on the side of the house, behind some bushes then returned to the car. 'It's time to get some answers! But I can't do this by myself.' Arriving to the drivers seat, he glanced at the boy dead asleep next to him. 'And he's not going to be any fucking good to me!' shaking his head slowly, he pulled out his cell phone. He stared at the light blue LCD screen for a moment before hitting two buttons. 'Well, I might as well call in the Calvary!'

Kagome studied Rin's face as she watched the girl's imitate the moves she just taught them. Flashing her friend a worried smile, she let her go about finishing the dance before grilling her. She wasn't sure whether Rin was forcing a smile on her face to mask something or she had gotten laid. Either way, it was a smile that sent shivers down Kagome's back. When the music finished, Kagome clapped and shut it off. "you guys are really doing great! I want you all to take a breather; me and Rin will get you all some snacks upstairs!"

Rin blinked and glanced up, her water bottle hanging slightly out of her mouth, "we will?"

Kagome flashed her a fake smile and grabbed her arm, "we will. Come with me Rin." she heard Rin's gulp as she dragged the girl up the steps into the kitchen of the mansion. She pulled thirteen bottles of water from the refridge before turning on Rin. She set the last bottle on the counter and loomed over the girl who saw quietly on the stool twiddling her thumbs. "What gives, Rin? you've been in lala land since you got here!"

Rin giggled then sat back and rocked slowly on the stool. Her eyes had been hazed over since they had arrived back and she had laughing fits in the middle of nowhere. Everything seemed slightly off color to her as well…the house seemed rather reddish while Kagome seemed paler. She blinked and then rubbed her eyes. "I don't know, Kagome. I'm fine though, just tired. I haven't slept that well lately."

Kagome scowled and plopped onto the stool next to her friend. "What gives? You just seem so…falsely happy. I saw how you were in school today, you were miserable. Now it's like your all giggles. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you smile, but it's creepy Rin! I want to help."

Rin shrugged and played with the one water bottle, sliding it across the table slowly, "I…I'm fine, really. It's nothing I want to talk about."

Kagome leaned back and studied her friends face. Rin wouldn't meet her glare and eventually Kagome sighed and moved the water bottle from her friends grasp. Placing one hand over Rin's, she asked, "What's wrong? Talk to me!"

Rin shrugged and then laughed. "I don't know…a part of me wants to cry but I can't. So I smile. Smiling makes others happy so it works."

Kagome pressed on, "Why do you want to cry?"

Rin shook her head, "I don't know. I feel…I don't know, just empty. Like something is missing."

Kagome tilted her head to one side to contemplate this answer. "Is it an important something?"

Rin shrugged, "_I don't know._ I just feel…I don't know how I feel, honestly."

Kagome sighed and tried a different approach, "how did things go with Dr. Yamaoto?"

Rin smiled again and looked at her friend, "good, I guess. We talked some, I snapped at her for being a bitch and then it went well. We…we talked…I think."

Kagome paused from taking a sip of water and stared at her friend, the water bottle still poised over her lips, "what do you mean you think?"

Rin shrugged and looked away, "I can't really remember that much of the session."

"And why not?" Kagome's tone was clipped, harsh. It set of every warning bell in her head that Rin couldn't remember something to do with her mind. This wasn't good.

"Well, we argued for a while cause she wanted me to tell her about my memories."

"What memories?"

Rin cringed and looked to the floor, her voice lowering to hardly a dull whisper, "you know…"

Kagome nodded and leaned forward, "you mean about Naraku?"

Rin's head snapped up to look at Kagome as confusion filtered across her face. "No…wait…what?"

Kagome, completely confused at this point, sat back and rested her arm on her counter. "Are you talking about what happened with Naraku or your dreams of Sesshoumaru?"

As if the words were foreign on her tongue, Rin slowly sounded out, "dreams…of…Sesshoumaru? Naraku? Wait…no, not dreams, memories of…of…" Rin's brows wrinkled as she tried to dig out something, something that she knew was sitting on a shelf just out of her reach. 'Memories of Sesshoumaru…not Naraku.' Words randomly assaulted her mind and nearly knocked her off the stool, _'"who is Naraku, Rin? I have never heard of him."' _The voice…the voice didn't know him, didn't know the history behind the name Onigumo…didn't know Diegosan…it didn't know what he had been capable of. There was no Naraku, only Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had…he…. A blinding pain erupted in Rin's head as she dropped her head onto the counter with a near break neck speed. Crushing her cheek into the tiles, she cringed and smashed her left hand over her left ear. "Ow! Crap! Make it stop, holy hell make it stop!" like being jolted by a thousand volts of electricity, Rin opened her mouth to scream but could find no voice.

_'There is no Naraku! It's an alias your mind made up for Sesshoumaru! You don't want to admit that the man you once loved was capable of hurting you this way! at least the Naraku that you talk about, it was like a counter personality. Sesshoumaru wanted you to blame the real Naraku! You worked for Naraku, sure, but it was Sesshoumaru who touched you, Sesshoumaru who raped you. Naraku would never have hurt you! He tried to protect you against Sesshoumaru, remember? In the library at school…he walked in on Sesshoumaru trying to have his way with you! Rin, this is important, you must remember!'_

Yet Rin didn't remember. The voice had been persistent that she had to remember that fight; it demanded that she had to recall exactly what happened yet it was a black blur of light and voices. She couldn't remember much, now that she thought back to that moment. Why couldn't she? Swallowing hard, she shrugged slowly, "Kagome…I…" she frowned. If she asked Kagome for help, wouldn't she tell InuYasha? If InuYasha found out, he would tell Sesshoumaru, and that would be bad. He threatened to kill her friends if they got in the way, didn't he? Yet suddenly, through her mind crackled a memory of a heinous laughter and a flash of black hair. 'No…not Sesshoumaru…no!' Rin groaned and put her hands to her head, "I feel like my skull is going to crack in two, Kagome! It hurts so bad!"

Kagome was by her friend's side in a second. "Tell me what you see Rin!"

Tears well in both girls eyes as Rin turned to stare at Kagome, "Sesshoumaru…did he hurt me? Was he the one who…" she felt utterly helpless asking Kagome such a stupid question. A part of her mind that was chained down was screaming for recognition and yet it was inaudible to her.

Kagome grabbed Rin's shoulders and shook her light, "snap out of it Rin! Sesshoumaru would never hurt you! Never!"

_'The black haired girl…the brother's bitch…she'll try to convince you otherwise! She'll say he would never hurt you! She wants you to believe that! She wants you to stay naive. If you lock up the older one, the younger one will fall as well, and she can't let that happen. Don't listen to Kagome, Rin…she'll lie, and she'll set you up!' _

"No!" Rin shoved her stool back, moving her back from Kagome and collapsed to the floor. Pulling her knees into her chest, she slowly rocked back and forth, reliving the session she had an hour prior, "no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! You wouldn't lie to me! You wouldn't…you wouldn't lie to me! Not to me…stop saying she would! Stop it!"

Kagome watched as Rin pounded the side of her head with her fists. She was stunned for a moment, watching her best friend fight with herself before she jumped into action. Sliding to the floor next to her, she grabbed Rin's hands in hers and pulled her into a hug. Tears flowing down her cheeks, she yelled, "stop it Rin, just stop! It's okay, all right? Just stop crying! Stop! You're not talking to anyone! You're rambling Rin! Come on, snap out of it and stop!"

The normal sobs didn't erupt from the girl, just quiet miserable tears drenching her cheeks as she stared at her friend in sorrow. She shuddered with raked sobs, her shoulders heaving forward and back with each breath, but she composed herself slowly. As she focused on Kagome's face, on her best friend's eyes, she found herself calming down. 'Kagome would never lie to me. She couldn't. She's Kagome! And….and this voice…I don't know who it is. But it's not me…I can't be me!' Rin closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Hearing Kagome's near frantic cries, she forced out, "o…okay…I'll stop…just don't cry Kagome, please!"

Kagome hiccupped and hugged the frail girl. "Rin, I should be asking you that! Come on, I need you to be happy! I know you want to be happy! Just smile, for once Rin."

Rin nodded slowly and forced herself to her feet. "I will…I promise. I just…I don't want to fake smiles anymore Kagome. When I smile, I want it to mean something to someone." Inside her eyes, a storm was brewing. 'What is this voice and why does it make me believe that Sesshoumaru would hurt me? He wouldn't…' but she couldn't' deny walking out of the doctors office. When she saw Sesshoumaru standing before her, she wanted to run back in and lock the door. Memories burned at her to remember, ate away at the door she had locked them behind. 'Naraku…when Naraku would have my keys after work, I knew…' she closed her eyes as bits and pieces of memories slowly slid back together. 'Why can't I remember?'

Kagome pouted and draped her arm around her friend and squeezed her. "it does mean something Rin! It means everything to Sango and me. It means a lot to the girls downstairs to see you happy. And I'll tell you, it's the world to Sesshoumaru!" her voice dropped all soothing aspects as she paused at the stairs with Rin, "I know you know this already, but I need to say it. He would never hurt you, ever, Rin!"

Rin nodded dumbly as they descended the stairs, "I know…I know he wouldn't. And that is what hurts the worst, is seeing what I see and…and…" she shut her mouth, afraid to go on. Instead, she flashed a tiny pathetic smile at Kagome and walked down the stairs. ' I can't explain it. I'd be tripping over my own to feet attempting to.'

Kagome hung back and watched Rin sulk away. Her eyes shut as she warded off more tears. 'Something is wrong…this psychologist is wrong! Something is horribly amiss and someone needs to do something before Rin tears herself apart!' sparing another glance towards Rin's back, Kagome turned around and sprinted for the phone. 'I have to call InuYasha, he'll know what to do.'

"Ow! Shit…I don't think it goes like that!"

"Shut up, baka, I know what I'm doing?"

"Fuck!" a flashlight shined in the hanyou's eyes, "shit, how many fucking times have you done this?"

"A lot, now shut the hell up and hold still!"

"Damn, you're as bossy as that fucking brother of mine!"

"No, I'm worse! Now unless you want me to insert my foot up your ass, don't fucking move!"

"You're fucking heavy! What did you eat this morning? Children? Damn!"

A boot clipped the end of the hanyou's nose as Ryen pulled himself into the ventilation shaft. He turned around and offered a hand to the hanyou. "Get your ass up here, baka. And stay close…the last thing we need to do is trip the alarms!"

Ignoring the hand, InuYasha leapt from ten feet below and grabbed onto the open grate, only to nearly lose his grasp. Ryen's hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist and hauled him into the shaft. In the dark, two sets of amber eyes dared to have a staring contest. Ryen was the first to comment. "You out of shape there, kid? Putting on a couple pounds? Can't make a simple jump like that!"

InuYasha pushed himself onto his knees and grabbed a flashlight, "shut the fuck up, old man! At least I didn't need to stand on your shoulders! I'm sending you my chiropractors bill, by the way!" he growled lightly then shoved the end of the flashing light into his mouth so they could crawl along the vent without excess noise. It had taken him a near half hour to reach Ryen's and double that to drag Sesshoumaru out of the Porsche and convince Ryen that they needed to work some type of intervention. From that point, it took nearly two hours to find the office, after searching half of Tokyo for the right Dr. Yamaoto. Yet the minute they stepped onto property, both of their demon senses went crazy. Ryen had ceased talking until the incident of breaking into the vent shaft. He was convinced that there was traps set up in the office, just in case of midnight burglars…or patients who needed to be 'taken care of'. InuYasha's hair was bristled at this point and he was short from bearing his fangs at the invisible foe. Something didn't leave him feeling so great. With a cough, he spit out the flashlight into his left hand. "Yo…Ryen…"

Ryen was a few feet in front of him, staring down through a vent gate into an office. "What?" his voice was edgy and InuYasha immediately knew that he felt it as well. Ryen glanced over his shoulder and sighed before turning back to look at the hanyou. His voice was filled with mock concern and dripping in sarcasm, "are you okay? Do you need to take a pit stop?"

InuYasha flipped him off, after judging that he was a good distance away from him not to be hurt. "I was just wondering, asshole, if you felt that…vibe."

Ryen cocked an eyebrow; "vibe?" Turning around he slipped out his pocketknife and tore at the seal on the vent. Muttering while he worked, Ryen mocked, "vibe? No vibe…just an overwhelming amount of purification power in the air."

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat, "you think this doctor is a priestess?"

Ryen stared over his right shoulder for a moment, his amber eyes illuminating the two jagged blue stripes on his cheeks. He hardly ever broke his concealment spell around anyone, but now he was full Youkai in front of InuYasha. "No, I said it for shits and giggles. Yes, InuYasha, she is most definitely a priestess…and one I just can't place. There are only a few handfuls left in the world and I know most of them. They have to register with the same commission that deals with Youkai."

InuYasha helped Ryen lift the grate as his eyes widened slightly, "Youkai…commission?"

Ryen nodded then pulled out a small jar of powder. Spraying it into the room, he sat back and stared at InuYasha, "yeah…they kind of regulate and keep track of all demons in the world. Wouldn't be good if no one kept tally on us. Think about it…we could so kill any human around us with the snap of our hand. That is too much power. So they watch as silent partners, and just make sure no one gets out of line. It's mostly the Tai-Youkai's job to make sure that all issues are dealt with…but being that the position has been vacant for some time now…" he glanced down into the green office at the clock then pulled out a small spray bottle. He lifted a finger to his lips then sprayed the bottle down into the room. As if someone turned on a disco ball, tiny red lines that reminded InuYasha of sniper pinpoints illuminated the room. Ryen nodded slowly to InuYasha then with the grace of a cat, slipped between two lines and dropped silently onto the desk. He looked over the desk before running his hand over what looked to be a globe. A pin pad appeared and Ryen took back out his bottle of powder. Splashing some over the pad, he removed a long piece of what looked like tape and covered the code box with it. He waited for a moment, then as the fingerprints appeared, he typed in the code.

InuYasha cringed as the red lights shut off in the office. He stuck his head out of the vent and stared at his uncle. His voice was hardly above a whisper, "what…what did you do?"

Ryen glanced up as he began to work at the locks on the doctor's desk. "I shut down the security systems. Now just be a good pup and stay up there!"

InuYasha's eyes narrowed but he bit back his retort. Crossing his arms, he just stared as his uncle worked. His plan was to march into the building and demand answers from Yamaoto. Ryen beat sense into him, literally. Ryen explained after numerous thwaps that a doctor/patient confidentiality rule applied and the doctor would use it as a shield. Ryen would never get a warrant to get other wise in the time that they needed, so a little covert operation was necessary. But when InuYasha thought of breaking in, he figured big rock through window. Ryen went about thirty million times past that. Breaking out the Rainbow Six gear, all Ryen was missing was the giant AK-47 strapped to his back and a full out camouflage outfit. Something about ninjas and stealth…somewhere after the first two minutes InuYasha had stopped paying attention to what the demon had told him. Now he watched his uncle just about float across the office looking for clues.

Ryen pried open the one drawer on the doctor's desk. Pulling out a notebook and a small pack of pills, Ryen held them up towards InuYasha. "Look through this and tell me what you find about Rin."

InuYasha grabbed the material and began shuffling through it. it was a laundry list of patients names with a hyphen and either the words monogurui shuuyoujo or shokubutsuningen circled. InuYasha scowled and shouted down, "nearly all of her patients, at least those listed here, are members of ikijigoku."

Ryen glanced up, worry dashing across his face, "you mean that all of her patients have ended up in a mental institution?"

InuYasha's eyes darkened as he read on down the list, "it seems that way. There are a good number claimed to be in comas across all of Japan. Or…they are dead. There isn't one positive outcome in this book."

Ryen's eyes narrowed as he growled, "I think we have what we need."

InuYasha held up a hand, "we have to stop this crazy bitch. Ryen…there are hundreds of names in this book. She…she's like sending sheep to be slaughtered! And it's gone on for…" he flipped to the end of the book and shook his head, "at least five years!" slamming the book shut, he threw it back to Ryen, "This needs to end; we need to run some type of investigation on her!"

Ryen nodded as he returned the name book to the desk. "We need to find out, first, what she is doing to Rin and if she is the one who drugged Sesshoumaru."

InuYasha knew it wasn't his eyes when Ryen nearly put his fist through the woman's desk with that thought. Ryen had been livid when Inu strode through the front door dragging Sesshoumaru by his arms. He spent a good twenty minutes trying to control the enraged Youkai, slightly fearful that Ryen was going to take off his head. He nodded his head towards another drawer on the desk. "Try that one…see what you can find!"

Ryen nodded and began prying at the lock with the pin he had. "What are those pills I tossed you?"

InuYasha stared at the bottle for a moment, turning it over in his hands. "I don't know…it's not labeled." Popping open the box, he removed the pills and turned it in his hands. "There is no writing on it anywhere."

Ryen shot him a dark glower then broke open the drawer. Inside were ten files, all of recent patients. Sitting down in the leather chair, Ryen thumbed through until he found Rin's. Searching through it, his temper soared. "What the fuck!" Ryen felt his lips twist into a snarl as he read aloud, "patient suffers from post traumatic stress disorder. Has suffered in silence against boyfriend Taisho, Sesshoumaru. Will not submit to rape kit for fear of retribution from boyfriend. Has accounted for being raped for the last six months. Given Xanax to calm panic attacks." He turned his face to look out the window, anger just about seeping out of his pores. "I could kill this woman and not think twice! How fucking dare she blame my nephew…I'm going to kill her…I am honestly going to put her through a wall!"

InuYasha growled and tossed down the bottle of pills to Ryen. "That fucking bitch is full of shit! Sesshoumaru and Rin haven't even had sex yet!"

Ryen shook his head as he pushed through the file, "that's why she put will not submit to rape kit. If she did, they would know it wasn't Sesshoumaru. So if she didn't put anything, it would be questioned. She's following this up nicely for investigators to blame Sesshoumaru. If that happens, then Rin isn't a valuable witness against Naraku. The only fault she has right now is Rin is also on Paxil. Those two are very strong medicines for a young girl to be on, they can make her dependant. But these pills…" holding up the bottle of pills, Ryen glared over it slowly. "This worries me."

InuYasha nodded slowly, "yeah. Something ain't right."

Ryen sighed and pulled out a leaf of notebook paper from the back of the folder. Scribbled in doctor's short print in English, she had written, "must remember, then redirect. Give two weeks then commit. Morphine in high doses. Must not testify!" Ryen sat back as his eyes slowly drifted up to meet InuYasha's. "She's going to fuck Rin up so bad that she can't testify against Naraku! That's what this whole fucking game is! She's going to destroy Rin's mind so Naraku can walk!"

InuYasha felt his heart leap with fear and dread as Ryen's words hit home. "If he walks…he will sure as hell be coming after Kagome! And Rin won't be safe!"

Ryen riffled through the files and shook his head, pulling out the notes in English on the far ends of the files, "she is really stupid for leaving these in here! I mean, what kind of evil bitch just leaves this shit out?" shaking his head, he pulled out a random note. "Horishi, Jaian, 16. Morphine and Barbiturates intravenous. 35mm every four hours. Release after two weeks." He pulled out another note and his face dropped. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he muttered, "She committed suicide, September 9th, 2005. She was ruled out of Diegosan's case as material witness." He pulled out a paper in her file and slowly shook his head. "I guess the son didn't drift that far from the father. Says the girl had been raped by boyfriend. I wonder if it's a cover for Naraku or for Diegosan."

InuYasha growled as he felt his claws dig into the metal under his fingers. "Damn that fucking asshole! How many lives did he ruin…did they ruin?"

Ryen nodded towards the drawer that they put the book in, "apparently that's the start of it. I need to get a warrant before we can come in here and I need something to base it off of."

InuYasha growled, his eyes flashing dark anger. "Because she's a bitch? How does that work for a reason? You see the book Ryen, isn't' that enough?"

Ryen shook his head and pulled out another file. "No, I either need something suspicious to smack me in the face without saying, well, I was going through her files and found out she's killing people. Or I need someone to come to me and ask me to investigate who is not part of my family."

InuYasha bit back his snazzy retort only because he knew it was not Ryen's fault that this was happening this way. "Grab one of those folders and we'll find relatives. Someone is bound to want to know why their kid is acting up suddenly then goes crazy. Come on!"

Ryen nodded as he thumbed through the file. "This one is of a thirteen year old girl. …She has an older sister who goes to your…"

A footstep in the hallway made the Inu Youkai freeze in his stop. Quickly sliding the files back into place, he quickly threw them back into the desk drawer and locked it with the key. He jumped onto the desk and typed back in the code and ripped off the tape. Shoving it into his pocket, he jumped up and grabbed onto the vent gate. InuYasha dodged backwards and pulled Ryen into the gate and they quickly sealed it. Not more then a second later, they heard the alarm system arm. Ryen let out a deep sigh then motioned towards the way they came from. Whispering, he commented, "let's get the fuck out of dodge. We'll work on this at home."

InuYasha nodded and the two slowly worked their way over the heads of the cleaning crew back towards the safety of the hallway. InuYasha's mind was spinning. 'how did Sesshoumaru not know? I mean, how couldn't he tell that something wasn't right? Hell, I've known since she started with this bitch that something wasn't right!' he watched as Ryen shifted the vent out of their path of descent and then dropped into the empty building hallway. Stifling a snort, InuYasha followed behind him. After landing, he spared a glance at Ryen. His voice lost his normal gruff tone and was replaced by a curiosity that got the better of him. He was concerned and honestly, he was scared. What was this bitch programming Rin to do? Swallowing hard once, he shoved his hands into his coats pockets. "Why couldn't Sesshoumaru tell she was a miko?"

Ryen shrugged nonchalantly and walked to the front door. Twisting the lock from the inside, they left the building. "She probably had a very powerful concealment spell in place."

InuYasha fell into step next to his uncle. "What does that mean? I mean, why would that hide her? Sesshoumaru ain't the weakest of demons…I'm sure he could sniff it out."

Ryen took a sidelong glance at his nephew. Trying to break the tension that welled around them, he asked in a playful tune, "did you just compliment your brother?"

InuYasha shot him a pointed glower. "No! I'm just fucking saying that bastard ain't that dumb."

Ryen nodded slowly as they got to his Shelby. "Well…I'll say this; for that much purification power to be in the air, she had to be doing some serious voodoo today. She probably dropped the concealment spell to do it, which is why we could sense her."

InuYasha nodded as he skidded around the car and climbed into the passenger seat. "I don't get it. Why would she target Rin?"

Ryen sat back in the drivers seat for a moment and stared at the dashboard. "I don't think it's her…I think it's the person writing her paychecks. Something tells me she's a marionette and her strings are attached to Naraku's right hand."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow as Ryen started the car, "how can that be? I mean…he's in jail. His assets are frozen. The only person I would think to control them would be Launia, but you have her locked up as well, right?"

Ryen nodded dumbly. "Yeah, she's in the precinct still." He scratched his chin then put the car into reverse. "Something tells me that we are missing something big."

InuYasha nodded and stared out the window as they drove silently back towards Ryen's condo. After a moment of watching the lights of the city, he turned and asked, "you started to say something about a girl whose sister goes to my…"

Ryen's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he tilted his head towards his nephew. "Yeah. A girl by the name of Fujiwara, Kana; she is under Yamaoto's care. Her older sister goes to your school."

InuYasha shrugged, "I ain't exactly a yearbook Ryen. You got to give me more then that."

Ryen nodded, "her sister's name is Kagura."

Whoa, that was a long chapter. Don't worry…with the away game and the nights out, it will be a lighter tone to the story. 

- Psilocybin- a hallucinogenic drug that comes from mushrooms. Can cause just a change in colors and gives off a 'high' feeling.

- monogurui shuuyoujo- two words put together since they didn't have a word for it- insane asylum .

- shokubutsuningen- a comatose person.

ikijigoku - literally means hell flames. It's a private Psychiatric ward run by Tsubaki.


	67. Departure

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 67 Departure

Sesshoumaru knew there was something he was supposed to be doing. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that what was going on around him wasn't quite right. Yet he was absolutely sure that he had no clue what was going on around him. The atmosphere wasn't thick, as he remembered it being. There wasn't the plaque of angst in the air that normally accompanied the mansion. But to get his body to move, it was something he couldn't do. He felt lethargic, his body refusing to abide to his command. Trying to lift his eyes was like trying to lift a car. There was a loud echoing around his head, in his head and behind his eyes. He was pretty sure that he could hear the gurgling of his blood flowing through his veins and that worried him. 'I feel like I was drugged. Where the hell am I?' he felt his heart rate begin to increase as his worries multiplied. 'Where is Rin? Is she okay? I remember…I remember taking her to the shrinks but after that is blurry…shit! I need to get up!' His head hurt and he was seeing black. He let out a deep breath and fought down the urge to fall into a coughing fit. He heard something behind his head that resembled thunder and the breaking of stone and the sounds vibrated through his head tenfold. Scarcely containing the urge to whine under the pressure, he forced himself to begin to recover. The blackness in front of his eyes lightened to different shades of gray lined with multicolored dots as he tried to pry his eyelids open. His head alone felt like it weighted over a hundred pounds, he didn't even want to consider the thought of moving another part of his body. His sensitive hearing was going into overload with the rumbling sounds that filled the room. His right hand shot out and grabbed the edge of what he was lying on, hoping to obtain some type of idea as per to where he was. The couch was softer then the one in the living room yet wasn't micro fiber. That alone allowed Sesshoumaru the knowledge that he wasn't in the mansion, and that thought scared him. Voices echoed the room that he knew…but from where? A growl built in the back of his throat as he tried to fight with his body to gain back his lost eyesight. A sudden bout of screaming echoed through the smaller room, vibrating off each wall and grated on Sesshoumaru's last nerve. With a near howl of pain, he slammed his left hand over his left ear and twisted his body with his remaining strength to hold his right against a pillow. His eyes shot open as fear overtook him. "_Rin_?" he coughed once and was nearly sure he spit up blood with it. "Where the hell am I?"

"_You…shall not…pass_!"

Sesshoumaru blinked and shook away the haze in front of his eyes. 'What the hell?' he tried to push himself up off the couch he was embedded in but couldn't really get his hands to coordinate right. Turning his head to stare out into the bleak room, he thought about the words that he just heard. "Gandolf?"

There was a deep chuckle from behind him followed by a voice he knew all to well…and wanted nothing more then to strangle its owner at the current moment. "Even in your sleep you can identify Ian McKellen's voice. Are you sure you're not gay?"

Sesshoumaru's right hand came into contact with a table and soon found the energy to fling the first thing that he was able to pick up at the sound of his brother's voice. That thing ended up being the remote. Growling deeper, Sesshoumaru's vision began to slowly filter back to normal. The walls were a faint shade of gray and scrubbed over to look antique. The giant wide screen television that graced the far wall held a picture frozen of Gandolf fighting off the demon at the mines of Moria. Sesshoumaru ran his hand through his tousled silver hair before slowly sitting up, pain racking his body with each move. Glancing around the strange abode, his eyes finally locked onto its owner. With a deep sigh and a resisted urge to wipe the fleeting grin off his uncle's face, Sesshoumaru groaned, "why am I here?" worry instantly overtook his features as he shot to his feet for the first time completely ignoring the pain that surged through his body. Hardly being able to articulate the words didn't stop him from yelling, "Where the hell is Rin? What happened? Where am I?" his eyes flashed with anger as he pointed a claw at InuYasha, "If that idiot is here, who is with the girls?"

Ryen was by his nephew's side before Sesshoumaru even realized he was about to fall over. Ryen grabbed his arm and evened out his weight as Sesshoumaru began to teeter on his feet. "Don't worry about it. You're here because you're a baka, Rin is home with friends, you were knocked off your ass and you're at my other home. Now for my questions; first off I want to know what the fuck happened to you. Now sit down before you hurt yourself and think about it."

Sesshoumaru shoved off Ryen's arm and shook his head before slowly sitting down. 'Shit, I'm more fucked up then I thought I was. But I can't be here. Why are these two baka's just sitting around watching Lord of the Rings instead of watching the girls? How did I get here?' Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Sesshoumaru warded off his unease and kept his weight distributed evenly on both feet. "What do you mean don't worry about it?" his eyes snapped open and honed in on his uncles, "Ryen, are you that stupid?" he hesitated while watching Ryen's face darken. Yet anger was playing into Sesshoumaru's disposition as well. His eyes filtered to darker amber as his voice rose, "Who is watching the girls? How the hell did I end up…here?"

Ryen narrowed his eyes and shut off the television then put one hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. With a light shove, he sent Sesshoumaru barreling backwards into the couch to sit down. He tossed the enraged demon a smirk before sitting on the coffee table in front of the teenager. "I said don't worry about it." Sesshoumaru made motion to rise from his chair. Before he could even move, Ryen had one hand on his shoulder holding him in place. "Don't think about it pup. You were drugged and I want to get to the bottom of this. Who did it?"

Sesshoumaru let the thought of him being drugged reign in his mind for a whole second before shooing it away. "That is impossible. No one would be able to get away with drugging me. It has been tried and they always failed."

InuYasha lifted his head from the magazine he was reading to add, "and this time they didn't. Be glad they didn't kill you while they had the chance." The cocky tone that filled the hanyou's voice did not go unnoticed. "If it weren't for my nose, you would probably be a branch off some fucking tree right now, Bastard."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned to glower at his younger brother. "And who did you leave in care of Kagome? Why are you not by her side?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "look, I know where my lines stand. I ain't getting involved with twelve sixteen-year-old girls. That just ain't happening. If someone wants to try to fucking break in there, let them try. Packs of girls are worse the packs of wolves." InuYasha shivered and shook his head. "I know to give Kagome her space. I am not gonna be breathing down her back every fucking second of every fucking day...unlike some of us who just don't know the meaning of personal space."

Sesshoumaru spit back, venom filling his voice, "that's because you're not breathing down her neck every minute. You have your face buried in her…"

Ryen cleared his throat, his eyes widening at the unfinished sentence. "I really do not need to hear about anything of that magnitude! I would greatly appreciate it if you just don't go there." Noticing the dark glowers being shot between the brothers, Ryen waved his hand between them. "Pay attention… focus here for one moment! I know with the attention span of a amoeba, it's hard for the two of you…" not breaking the ice with the two, Ryen resulted to picking up a drinking glass and shattering it on the table. That disturbed the staring contest. With both sets of amber eyes trained on the older Youkai, Ryen continued, "that's better. Now…the girls are safe at home. I have one of my trustworthy guys sitting a couple blocks down in range of the house. They will be fine…as InuYasha said, packs of girls _can_ be dangerous." He fought down the grin that was threatening to break out on his face as he coughed to cover up the mirth. Letting all humor slide from his face, he zoned in on the older of the two boys. "Sesshoumaru, someone dropped a potion of Youkai sleeping powder into the vents of your car. You're lucky to be alive, honest. Like InuYasha so blatantly stated, you could have easily fallen asleep at the wheel. I don't know how you didn't succumb to the powder a lot earlier then you did. My guess is you were breathing it in for a little more then two hours. A lot stronger Youkai have fallen to that stuff in minutes." He rolled his eyes at the sly arrogant smirk that crossed the demons face. "And a lot more idiotic have found the potion before allowing it to get that sever."

Sesshoumaru growled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand, "Youkai…sleeping powder? Who makes that stuff?" he shook his head and forced open his eyes. "What time is it?"

InuYasha yawned and answered, "two am. You've been out for about six hours."

Sesshoumaru shot to his feet and began to walk to the door. "I have to find out what happened. Is Rin okay? I remember…" Sesshoumaru paused and narrowed his eyes. "I remember walking Rin towards Yamaoto's office but she…I don't remember her going inside." He rubbed his head and then shook it. "Why don't I remember?"

Ryen grimaced and then shrugged, "can't really say. It could be an after effect of the drugs. My guess is that one of Naraku's cronies put it in the car for a reason. Whatever it was, it kept you busy and oblivious to whatever happened in the session with Yamaoto and Rin."

Sesshoumaru actually blanched for a moment, his eyes widening half a centimeter before he rushed towards the door, ignoring the stumble in his step. "I have to get to her! What if something happened?"

InuYasha raised his hand then stifled another yawn. "I talked to her. She seems okay." He left out the breakdown she had with Kagome in the kitchen for safeguard. The last thing that the girls needed was a fuming demon to storm in on their slumber party. "I also had Kagome talk to her. She's still…well…fucked up, for lack of a better term…but she's coping. Kagome said that after a few tears, Rin was happier then she has seen her in months."

Sesshoumaru digestion of the news was like digestion after swallowing nails. "Something is wrong, I can feel it."

Ryen nodded, "what you feel is that bitch's purifying power." The demon closed his eyes and lifted his arm to scratch behind his neck, "Sesshoumaru…are you aware that the doctor that you are taking Rin to is a miko?"

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to stare at Ryen, "And? Do you think me a fool? I know what she is."

Ryen closed his eyes. 'Why am I related to idiots? How does he…damn.' with a deep breath and continued speaking as if trying to communicate with a child. "Then you are aware of the powers she can possess and what they can do when applied to the human mind." Seeing the puzzle slowly beginning to form in Sesshoumaru's mind, he quickly added, "I'm _not_ going to jump to conclusions, and you're _not_ going to do anything stupid…but we need to get to the bottom of this. What I know is that Naraku is going to try to keep Rin from testifying. He's going to do whatever it takes."

Sesshoumaru cracked the knuckles on one hand before staggering slightly to the right. He braced his back up against the wall and closed his eyes, "let him try. Though I may not be coordinated, I will be sure to rip him limb from limb." There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru grunted, "Damn, when does this shit wear off?" he wanted to rush from the room, from the house that he was in but his body was starting to slow down again. His knees were beginning to wobble and he felt his entire body break out into a heavy sweat. Pushing his head against the wall, he took a deep breath, "how strong is this stuff?"

Ryen grimaced and shot a look to the clock. "Well…do you want the bad news or the worse news?" he slowly got up from the couch and walked towards his nephew.

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow but remained silent. The pain was growing and he was sure it was to the fact that he was pushing his body to keep going. Every bone in his body was telling him to lie down and sleep but he needed to get to Rin. 'This has to be from Yamaoto! Why wouldn't she want me in the meeting with her and Rin? What did she do to Rin? If she is a miko, as I presumed when we met, then could she manipulate Rin? Is that why Rin has been having those dreams? I swear, I will rip that bitch's heart from her body if she is responsible for Rin's suffering!' He swallowed hard, his vision slowly beginning to blur. 'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' he barely resisted the urge to run his head into the wall.

Ryen shot a worried glance towards InuYasha before slowly proceeding, "well…the bad news is you're going to have a killer headache in the morning." He reached his nephews side and braced himself with one leg placed back bent, "And…the worse news is…you're going to pass out again in probably like two minutes." He offered the boy a sheepish smile, "sorry…"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to zone in on his uncle. He cocked his head, unsure of why the blob of green and silver was standing in front of him. His words were slightly slurred as if under the influence of alcohol. "Why would I do that?"

Ryen shrugged, "don't know exactly. It's the powder. It takes different time to effect each persons system then a while to get out of it. You'll feel better then randomly pass out. You'll be out in a minute…I know you feel it puling at you…"

Sesshoumaru brandished a set of sharp claws at the blob that was his uncle, "how do you…" he paused, closed his eyes and was dead to the world. His body slumped forward and Ryen caught him with a loud grunt.

InuYasha shot to his feet and was by Ryen's side in a minute. "How did you know he was going to do that?" he grabbed one arm and helped Ryen drag the unconscious Youkai back to the couch. He would have poked fun at his brother if he didn't feel the severity of the situation. This was anything but humorous.

Ryen lifted his nephew onto the makeshift bed and stepped back, "I've had a lot of experience with the stuff. Some basic training camps require their cadets to push through a gas chamber to get used to the effects of gas used in riots and stuff, Youkai are forced to deal with this shit. Granted, they have a crew full of unconscious Youkai in a room afterwards but the drill is to find the bomb that is releasing this shit. It's pretty intense and had me fucked up for nearly twelve hours, which mind you is considered a very short recovery period."

"Well, fucking whoop-de-do for you. You want a fucking medal or something?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes, seemingly unconvinced, but let it go. His eyes darkened as he stared at his brother's form. It reminded him of the days he spent with Kagome and Rin watching him in the hospital; needless to say, a time from that he would much rather forget. It reminded him of the mortality of their life; of the life of those they loved. He had almost lost his family and the love of his life to that bastard. Naraku had almost taken everything good from his life. Like hell he was going to sit back and watch that happen again. "You sure the girls will be okay? They know Sesshoumaru is out of the game right now…maybe I should go back to the mansion." A sudden urge to have Kagome in his arms overwhelmed him and pushed him to his feet. The need to hold her was out weighing his grasp on reality and was lighting the fire under his ass to get home.

Ryen scowled and sat back on a leather recliner, "it's up to you pup. If you feel the need to go, go ahead. Just don't tell Kagome or Rin what we found out."

InuYasha grabbed his coat and paused, digging through is pockets for the Porsche's keys. "Why not? I think Rin should know."

Ryen nodded in agreement with a look of concern etched into his face, "in time she will know. But first I need more information. It's obvious that Yamaoto is working for Naraku, but we need to know the extent of the relationship. We also need to find out what she's planning for Rin. Obviously, we need to get Rin out of the area. If we jump in and try to intervene right away though…" Ryen's face darkened with worry as he turned to look outside into the bleak night. "Who knows what kind of fail safe methods Yamaoto has instilled in Rin. If we just jump in, it may inadvertently be the cause of Rin's death."

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat as he paused at the door. He turned slowly to stare down his uncle. "What do you mean fail safe?"

Ryen looked to the floor and slowly shook his head, his eyes closing with his words…with his memories. "I warned Sesshoumaru a long time ago that the mind is a very fragile thing. I wish he had come to me for more information about psychologists for Rin to see. But not only did he completely write me off for helping, he didn't really investigate the person he sent her to. Now, this Yamaoto person has access to Rin by ways of drugs, mind manipulations and the power of persuasion. You know how bombs have detonators?" Seeing InuYasha nod with a look of dread etched in stone across his face, Ryen pressed on, "I'm worried that Yamaoto instilled one of those onto Rin. I've seen it done before, by powerful mikos. All it takes is one word whispered in their hearing range for the patients mind to literally go into overload." He sat back and closed his eyes, "the world is a scary place InuYasha, yet the mind is even worse. If the reality in front of you melted away suddenly, exposing a new plain of existence, your mind would only last about three seconds before your synapses overload from all of the new sights, sounds, images, colors, smells and state of being before it would literally melt your brain. I've watched it happen once and it was horrifying. It was a case that I hate to think back to.

"I had chased a serial rapist all around the United States for about a year. Finally he fell off radar and we thought we lost him. We found him again right before this happened. Apparently there was a miko in the town he was staying in that he had been seeing nearly his entire life. He had been seeing the miko as his shrink and she had been creating this illusion of a world for him since he was a teenager. She had built it up to a point where he saw the world exactly as she had created it; bright, cheerful, pallets of pastel colors. He raped because in his world, it was wanted and the victim was willing. The way he did it was atrocious. I'll spare you the details but in his wake he left hundreds of victims." He swallowed hard and slowly shook his head, "I feel no sympathy for the bastard but I understand now better then I did then why he did it and what had been the control in his life's actions. He thought it okay because of how disillusioned he was. He lived completely different then we do. He was skewed in very aspect of life." shaking his head, Ryen sipped the open beer he had on the table. With a sigh, he continued, "the miko waited until we caught up with him to whisper her 'detonator'. She wanted him to suffer and to have your brain fry itself was the best way. His dream world shattered while he was in the middle of raping a teenage girl. Everything hit him like a truck and he died almost instantly."

InuYasha's brows creased as he leaned forward, "that makes no sense. Sure, I can see that he lived in a dream world but how is that a shade of gray from the real world? How did waking up to see that girl destroy his mind? Wouldn't that just throw him into a coma?" InuYasha leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

Ryen shrugged and sat back. "No; his world was completely different from ours, it was so different that you can't even imagine it. I'm talking; you could talk to the fucking animals different. The sun never set, there was no blood, and there was no screaming or monsters. When he 'woke' up, he was the monster that everyone feared. The blood of his crime and the screams of his victim sent him into shock and fried his brain. We found out later, after nailing the 'murder' of the rapist onto the psych, that he had raped her daughter when he was fifteen. Instead of going to the police, she became a vigilante. It's like a drug; once a miko gets a hold in your mind, you're done. You are at their complete beckon and call."

InuYasha slowly nodded, "and that's what you're afraid Yamaoto has done to Rin?"

Ryen nodded slowly, "yeah. If she dug her claws into Rin, it may be harder then we thought to pull Rin away."

InuYasha slowly shook his head, "but she isn't in her own world and she hasn't seen Yamaoto for more then two weeks. Is that enough time to throw in a switch to destroy Rin?"

Ryen thought for a moment, his fingers pressed to his lips then shook his head, "no, but its enough time to form an addiction."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "an addiction to what?"

Ryen scowled and looked towards his nephews sleeping body, "to whatever drugs she has Rin taking. She is setting Rin up to fall, and we both know that. She is getting ready to do something drastic. What we need to do is get Rin away from her for a while to offset the chance of her success."

InuYasha scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "ain't no way she'll succeed."

Ryen closed his eyes and sighed, "you will have to keep a constant watch on Rin. If Yamaoto has her claws in her, she'll want to go back for her session Friday and might become violent if she thinks someone is keeping her from it."

InuYasha made a face and shook his head, "nah, she hates the sessions, she told Kagome this already. She doesn't want to go but feels she has to…she thinks Sesshoumaru demands it of her. But then again, she also thinks Sesshoumaru raped her so…"

Ryen let out a sigh of relief followed by a scowl. "It's good that she doesn't enjoy the sessions, though I'm not sure what to make of her fear that Sesshoumaru is her attacker. I've heard of transposing fears of one person onto another; it happens more often when a girl has a father who abuses her…she goes out and seeks out a man who ends up treating her just the same. But I don't doubt that Rin has fears over the two, though they are nothing alike." stroking his chin, Ryen nodded, "it might not be to late to save her. But I will say this; when we get Yamaoto, Rin is going to have to go see a real shrink to get over whatever poisons Yamaoto instilled. It's like a snake bite, you need to get it out fast."

InuYasha nodded then looked to his brother. "When do we tell him what we found? He'll be pissed as all get-out if he finds out we're keeping stuff from him…and the last thing I need is to be impaled again!"

Ryen scowled and pushed his fingers together to rest on his chin as a steeple. "Sesshoumaru is a lot like his father. If he feels something he loves is being threatened, he'll jump into action without thinking. If he goes after Yamaoto after learning this, he might risk Rin's safety. At this point, I think we should just tell him that with the attack on him, we should try to keep Yamaoto away from Rin for the weekend. I'll search more into Yamaoto's name and talk with that Kagura girl."

InuYasha slowly lifted his weight from the door and nodded, "we have a game that we're leaving for in Kyoto tomorrow. The game is tomorrow night and they are letting us stay overnight in the city. At least Rin will be away for that long…I'll see if I can prolong it."

Ryen nodded, "keep your eye on her, InuYasha, and Kagome as well. As much as Rin is a key witness in this, I still fear for Kagome's safety because she was Naraku's original desire." He smirked as InuYasha's anger quickly became evident. "Just keep your guard up and protect them both." He shook his head at the grin slowly tugging at his nephew's mouth. "and when I say keep your guard on them both, I am not talking lock Rin in a bathroom while you have your way with Kagome…that ain't protecting!"

InuYasha bit down the smirk that was rising to his face regardless of the situation and bit down his remark towards his uncles rude but accurate assertion. "So if we're in Kyoto on a school trip, right…we're going to have to stay in separate rooms because it is a school function and they don't condone co-ed anything." His eyes lit up at the thought, "can you get me something saying I need to stay with Kagome at all times? You know…for…protection?"

Ryen reached into his coat and pulled up a pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth, he grabbed a lighter and lit up. Placing the lighter down the table, he grabbed a magazine, and in record time had in rolled up and whacked InuYasha over the head with it. "Baka! You think they would let me get you in there? You think I would stick my foot in my mouth and get you into their room? I already know more then I want to about you and Kagome and the facts that I've known breeds of rabbits that don't go at it as much as you two do. I ain't smearing my good name," he shot InuYasha a glower when the boy scoffed, "to get you into your girlfriends pants quicker."

InuYasha winced and backed out of striking distance, "you never know…and I wouldn't…"

Ryen rolled his eyes and responded; "don't give me that bullshit. I know you'll find your way into her room, so I'm not going to say anything anyway. Just remember that Rin needs to be there as well so at least be respectable about how much you drool over Kagome in the mean time."

InuYasha scoffed, "I don't drool over Kagome!"

Ryen cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, "sorry, I meant watch how much you drool _on_ Kagome."

InuYasha flipped the older man off and turned towards the door. "If you excuse me, I have places to see and a girl to do."

Ryen bit down his retort and simply glowered at the boy. After the door closed, he shook his head slowly and glanced at Sesshoumaru, "well, at least one of you have brains…even if you don't use them all the time." standing up, he walked to his kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. "Sesshoumaru my boy, we have a lot to talk about."

Kagome bit her lip staring down at the pile of suitcases in front of the main door to the mansion. Glancing up at the giddy girls, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "See…the issue is that I only have my mom's car…and to get to the Shinkansen, it is about a forty minute drive through traffic. I don't see how I am possibly going to get all of your luggage into my car and actually be able to drive to the train station!"

One of the older girls, a senior by the name of Hitomi, spoke up, "well…why don't we all walk to the school and go from there?"

Kagome spared a glance at Rin then carefully pushed on, "well…my plan was that I was going to drive to the station…and…"

Another girl laughed audibly, "driving is so overrated Kagome! Just walk with us to the school and we'll take the bus with the boys!"

Rin rolled her eyes and muttered, "nothing like being stuck on a stuffy bus with boys for an hour to only have to ride a train with them for another three hours. That is my idea of fun."

Kagome lightly elbowed the girl and laughed at her huff. "I suppose that would be easier…"

A voice echoed from the stairwell above all the girls. Kagome sighed and met the amused amber glare. "What's the matter Princess, pack to much to carry?" his eyes trained to the stack of luggage then back to the girls with an incredulous look on his face, "Oi, I guess she wasn't the only one to do so. What the hell do you all have that demands those fucking huge ass packs?" he winked at her and sat back. InuYasha had arrived home the night before around 3am to find girls sprawled about the house. A month ago, it would have been dreams come true. But now…the only thing he was happy about was finding Kagome sound asleep in his bed in one of his tee shirts. He had sat up for about an hour watching her sleep, soaking in every detail about the way she smiled in her sleep when he would gently stroke her hair or touch her cheek. He memorized the patterns her eyes darted in while she dreamed and the way his name would roll off her tongue every so often in a breathy sigh that made his heart race. At some point, he had crawled into bed with her and taken her in his arms. The next thing he knew, Kagome was scampering across him saying they had to get to the train station.

Kagome blushed lightly and rolled her eyes again. "InuYasha…you could be of more help you know."

InuYasha leaned on the banister railing, resting his chin between his hands and shot Kagome a cocky smile, "but it's so much fun watching you deal with this."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the girls, "all right, we'll walk to the school. Here's the deal though, everyone carries his or her own luggage. If there is too much, it stays. Make sure you packed what you need. We'll be there for two days, that's it, ladies. We're going down for the game tonight then getting on the first train out tomorrow morning. You know that we're staying at the Ryokan Seiki which is about four miles from the Kyoto station." She stopped herself before she began lecturing like a teacher. Grabbing her suitcase from the pile, she walked to the mansion door. "I hope you all realize just how long of a walk we're up for. It's about five miles to the school from here." All the laughter in the group died as they all turned to stare at Kagome incredulously. She shrugged and put a finger next to her lips, "did I forget to mention that?"

Another junior girl, Sakora, in the back groaned then turned pleading eyes towards the hanyou on the steps with a glimmer in her eyes that set off warning bells with Kagome. "Hey, gorgeous," that earned a rather menacing growl from Kagome, "do you have a car you can drive some of us over in?"

InuYasha's face lightened with Kagome's jealous outburst and laughed, "maybe…" he gave the girl his trademark sexy smirk then turned eyes to Kagome, "but I think Princess there would bite someone's head off if they got into the car with me!"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she marched to the steps, "why you…" she paused and crossed her arms, "we'll take my mom's SUV and Rin's cars to help transport people to the school. Tell me you have one of Ryen's cars here from last night?"

To her dismay, InuYasha shook his head no. "sorry, babes, I only have the ninja which is still out on loan." He threw her a cautious smile, "but I'll take the girls one by one that way if you want me to."

Kagome bit down her pride as she slowly stuck out her chin, "well…that could help…" she made a face and turned away from him, forcing herself to not think about his suggestion. 'If this is a game of his…'

InuYasha stood up and breezed down the steps, only to pause next to her. Leaning closer, he whispered rather audibly, "all that will require is their bodies pressed up against mine…their arms around my waist with their face in my hair. I'm sure you don't care about that…" he pulled back an inch to study the color of red that quickly worked over his girlfriends face.

Kagome snapped rather loudly, "forget it, it was a dumb idea…" turning around flustered, she wouldn't meet any stares from the girls as she marched towards the front door.

InuYasha goaded on, "no it wasn't, Princess. It's a fabulous idea. Who do you want me to take first? Cause I'll take any of these girls any day of…"

Kagome spun on her heels and pinned him with a glower filled with physical pain if he continued that sentence. "No one…keep those hands to yourself! I swear you're as bad as Miroku!"

A sparkle of mischief flashed through his eyes as he took a step towards her, "only for you baby. But that's fine, if you don't want my help…I got ya, it's fine…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "what you're going to get is a black eye if you keep this up!"

InuYasha's grin widened to nearly split his face in two, "did I strike a cord in you, Princess?"

Rin rolled her eyes and stepped between the two, "you struck something InuYasha and to keep from being struck, I would back up!"

Sakora stepped forward and put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder and flashed him a seductive smile, "how bout you drive me over there. It isn't a long drive and I'm sure Kagome really wouldn't mind you helping out." Her eyes quickly roamed over his body, soaking in the sight of the muscles that the shirt hardly clamped down around.

The room fell into a deep hush as Kagome's eyes widened and she stepped forward. Yet Rin beat her to the girl. Rin crossed her arms, standing a little more then a foot away from the girl and nearly growled, "back away from the dog! He isn't available and if you try that shit again, I'll make sure to knock you back to last week! Keep those hands to yourself. You'll have plenty of time to whore yourself out to two teams full of football players this weekend, Sakura, so just hold it! And keep your mitts off InuYasha!"

InuYasha let his eyes fall down to the spitfire by his side and he elbowed her lightly in the shoulder, "Rin, I'm touched. Standing up for me…"

Rin shot a glare that could melt ice at InuYasha, "shut it…I ain't standing up for you, you dog. I'm protecting Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes and handed the keys to her mother's Aztec to Hitomi. "I trust you to drive. My mom lent me the car knowing we would need to transport people. We can probably fit most of the luggage in the Porsche since it only seats two. The Aztec can probably fit about eight or nine people in it, if you're willing to cram. I'll ride with Inu. That should fit all twelve of us!"

There were a few groans, mostly from those who had gotten their hopes up for a chance to ride with the handsome devilish playboy. Kagome's poignant glower of mistrust shut them all up. Kagome crossed her arms and watched as the girls began packing Rin and her car with luggage when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She glared at the face that appeared over her right shoulder. Beating him to the first comment, Kagome shot darkly, "I'm not happy with you."

InuYasha kissed her cheek and murmured, "I was only teasing…you know that."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, refusing to bend to fit into his arms, "doesn't matter. It was rude to say and worse to put me on that kind of spot."

"You're just jealous at the thought."

Kagome snapped back, "I'm not jealous, I'm simply trying to keep my girls out from your lecherous grasp."

InuYasha's smirk widened, "it ain't those girls I want in my grasp…"

Kagome jumped and hit him in the shoulder as she felt a hand slide across her ass, "Yash, you're as bad as Miroku, I swear it!" her grasp caught in her throat as she caught a glimpse of the smirk on his lips. It was the same type of smirk that he always got before doing something foolish…with her…publicly. She swallowed hard and backed out of his range. "What are you planning?"

InuYasha threw her an all to innocent smile and held his hands behind his back, "not a damn thing." The gleam in his eyes answered otherwise but he chose to ignore it. "Now come on princess and lets get the caravan moving!"

Kagome closed one eye and squinted the other, as if trying to read his mind then shook her head and retreated back to the girls. "All right, girls…let's get the show on the road. Those who are going with Hitomi, go ahead and get out of here. I'm going to lock up."

Watching as the girls somewhat reminded Kagome of clowns getting into a clown car the way the pushed and prodded their way into the Aztec. Yet they fit…they all fit. Rin took another sophomore girl with her in the Porsche and soon they were out of the driveway. Kagome ran a hand over her face then locked the door to the house. 'This can be a good get away. Not only for me but also for Rin…she needs to get out. And not saying having Sesshoumaru around is bad, but with her mind in so many other places, being away from him can have its advantages for her.' So deep in her own thoughts, Kagome nearly forgot that there was someone else with her. Backing up, she felt herself bump into a rock solid chest. She felt her heart flutter as she was spun around on her heels to face the man she loved. Rough knuckles were forced under her chin and her face was lifted up towards the sky to meet InuYasha's gaze. He pressed light kisses up her jawbone, each a gently yet fiery affirmation of love. He paused at her ear, "I'm looking forward to this trip, princess. Not only because I get to be alone with you but we're getting away from all the bullshit." His hands came to rest on her hips as he traced the outer rim of her ear with his tongue, "not that time alone isn't a good thought, because I can name a hundred different things right now I would die to do to you…and I do have a promise to live up to."

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to control her erratic heartbeat. She always got this way whenever he was this close. She felt her knees wobble in one direction and she fought with every urge in her body to swoon over his attention. 'He really is like Kryptonite to me.' swallowing hard, she put one hand to his chest. "I…" a short gasp escaped her as InuYasha gently took the bottom cartilage of her ear into his mouth and traced the skin with his tongue. She nearly gave into the wanton desire that pull at her core to reopen the door and have another go at it on the couch. With determination set in her eyes, she pushed him away and righted herself, soothing out the wrinkles in the green skirt she was wearing. Unable to meet his lust filled gaze, she held her eyes steadfast on the motorcycle in front of her as she walked around him. "I think we should go."

InuYasha smiled and nodded slowly, "sure baby, we got plenty of time to…kill…on the bus and train anyway."

Kagome's blush resurfaced as she took in his unvoiced thoughts. He was planning something and she was sure she wasn't going to be happy...but then again… She avoided his stare. "You really are insatiable, InuYasha!"

Another cocky grin broke surface. "That's why you love me. I aim to please."

Kagome grinned as InuYasha climbed onto the motorcycle. "So…how did I ride on this thing?"

"Like you would me…hard and fast." InuYasha chuckled as her mouth dropped open and her face exploded in color. He reached over and pulled her towards the cycle by the bottom of her shirt. With a deep growl, he placed his right hand on her left knee and let his hand drift up her leg. Kagome slammed closed her eyes, her mind expecting more then what came. He wedged his hand between her legs then let his hand slide down the underside of her thigh to rest at right behind the junction of her knee. His voice deep and husky, he commented with a deliberate waggle of his eyebrows, "well, you got to straddle it." she didn't miss the look of lust that passed through his eyes as the words left his mouth. He lifted her knee for her and nodded towards the cycle, "sling that leg over the bike." His hand slid up her leg as she moved to sit on the bike as he instructed. She closed her eyes as he gently traced the underside of her leg with his claws yet stopped halfway up her thigh. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her burning nerves. 'He's going to be the death of me, I swear to god. How are we going to be on the same bus for more then a half hour together?' she slid her arms around his waist and heard him gasp softly as her hand brushed over his abdomen. 'At least I'm not the only one turned on by this.'

InuYasha put his hand over hers and called out, "just hold on tight, baby. Don't let go for anything, you got me?" sensing her unease, InuYasha laughed lightly as he kicked up on the bike. "Don't worry Princess, I'll teach you how to ride things right later."

Kagome groaned at the obvious play on words then pressed her cheek up against his back as he started the cycle. She slid closer to him, her knees resting on his thighs and her core just about pushed up against the small of his back. She shivered as the bike roared to life and closed her eyes. Thoughts of how he expected her to last this tortuous bike ride flashed through her brain as her body responded to how intimately close she was to him. 'What has he done to me?' a huff built in her body as her arms tightened around him. 'How the hell did he expect me to let some other girl ride with him like this? Not over my dead body!'

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes, the entire conversation from the previous night…or morning…playing through his mind in a matter of seconds. Shooting to his feet, Sesshoumaru glowered about Ryen's apartment. He took a few steps into the kitchen then put a hand to his head. "At least he was right on this aspect…my head is killing me." Sesshoumaru sniffed the air once, then like a bear taking its bait, he followed the scent of coffee into a small kitchen. Grabbing a cup that was sitting on the counter, Sesshoumaru poured himself a cup before slowly beginning to wander through the apartment. The place was small, a two bedroom condo that was overlooking the eastern section of Tokyo. There wasn't much design to the house and if Sesshoumaru hadn't known better, he would be to think that Ryen had just moved in. Boxes cluttered the hallway, filled with personal affects that had yet to be put away. 'Maybe he did just move here. Maybe he really was following me and InuYasha on our every move.' He shivered once and then pushed open a door to a room in the back. He had smelt Ryen back there from the moment he woke up and had thought maybe it to be a bedroom. Yet this room was filled with computers and printers, surveillance material and other espionage gadgets. Ryen was sitting with a print out in his hands, studying the paper with the Taisho-trade mark scowl implanted on his face. Turning to see his nephew, Ryen removed the reading glasses from his face. "Good morning."

Sesshoumaru sneered then turned his attention towards the computers. "Are you watching all of Tokyo from here or just where you chose to stick your cameras?

Ryen laughed, "No, just the places I need to keep my eye on. The main lockup where we have Naraku, the police headquarters, the outside of the mansion, places like that."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and pushed past Ryen to stare at the monitor with the mansion displayed. "Do you have camera's I should worry about in other places in my home?" he shot Ryen an accusing glower before sneering, "are you really some type of voyeur?"

Ryen whacked Sesshoumaru for good measure with the morning paper before yawning, "no, baka, simply the outside is enough. It's come in handy as well, if I may say so. I have feed from when Launia broke in, when Launia and Naraku broke in, from our first meeting," he chuckled at the memory of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both making the error to think they could simply take him down so easily. "Also I can watch what is going on…like the fact that all of our buddies left the house to head for Kyoto about an hour ago."

Sesshoumaru turned around to face the wall. On it were about ten different clocks with all different time zones displayed. He found the one labeled Japan then shot Ryen a curious glower, "should I ask?"

Ryen shrugged, "obsessive compulsive disorder, I guess. I need to know what is going on and when."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and made leave for the door, "I am going after them…"

Ryen sighed and placed the cup of coffee he had been drinking down on the desktop. "Sesshoumaru…be not a fool…Rin is getting a chance to get away from everything."

Sesshoumaru paused and stared over his left shoulder, "and you think it foolish for me to go to ensue her safety? I know my baka brother is going to be to busy fucking Kagome to watch her…"

Ryen closed his eyes, wishing away the image of Kagome and InuYasha outside of the mansion. 'Simply stuff to lecture Yash about later. I have to really make sure InuYasha understands that the motorcycle is not a toy…and god be damned if he does anything with her on it cause I will kill him.' finishing off the cup of coffee, Ryen stood up from his chair. "Look…I can understand you wanting to go, I really do. But Rin needs to get away from everything!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and stormed off towards the kitchen. "I was drugged, right? That means that someone is still out to get us. And if Rin told Yamaoto that she is going out of town, they will expect her to be alone…without me. They might go after her. You said it yourself; Naraku will do everything in his power to keep her away from testifying. The day they hurt a strand of hair on her head is going to be when I'm six feet in the ground. I'll die before I let them near her."

Ryen scratched behind his white mane of hair then sighed. Leaning on the pass through between the hallway and kitchen, he slowly began, "Sesshoumaru, I know you are trying to help her. But you keep saying 'if this person hurts her' or 'if that person hurts her'. Don't you realize that…that with how close you're demanding to be to her, you're hurting her as well? She's scared, Sesshoumaru. She's seeing all sorts of lies and she can't determine the truth from illusion and you're honestly not helping with that! She's running because she's scared. Let her come to you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru paused at the sink and closed his eyes, "if I wait for her to come to me, it may never happen."

"And if you force her to, she may hate you like she does Naraku."

Sesshoumaru winced and put his mug in the sink. "And if I don't do anything, I may always regret not fighting for her."

Ryen lifted his head and took two steps around the wall and placed his hand on his nephews shoulder. "I am not saying don't fight. I would never say that! But you really need to be more discrete. You can't….i mean…damn, Sesshoumaru. I know you love her, and she's so confused about it, but if you slip up and do something foolish with her, you might just turn into the bad guy." His eyes darkened as he moved around Sesshoumaru to put the coffee beans back into the cabinet. Pausing after doing so, he closed his eyes and braced one arm against the closet. "I know…first hand…what it is like to be the bad guy from the woman you loves point of view. It's the worst feeling in the world. And sometimes you just can't right it, no matter how hard you try." Whipping around, his eyes burned into Sesshoumaru's, "don't lose her to this foolishness, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru studied his uncle's face before turning about quickly, his hair snapping behind him, "I am not a fool, Ryen. I will do what it takes to ensue Rin's safety."

Ryen watched as Sesshoumaru walked towards the door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys. "Sesshoumaru, catch!" without turning around, the young Youkai lord caught the keys. "It's to the other cycle I have in the garage. They are taking the Shinkansen to Kyoto. If you get down there fast enough, you should make the train. I would highly suggest not being on the same one though. If Rin sees you, it might send her into another panic attack." He took a step towards where Sesshoumaru stood. "Sessh…promise me you're not going to do anything stupid."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the keys in his hand before closing his fist around them. "I will do no thing of the sort."

Ryen rolled his eyes as Sesshoumaru stormed out of the house. Muttering under his breath as he turned to go back into the room, he muttered, "did he mean make the promise or do something idiotic?" he sighed and ran a hand over his face, "bakaism does run through his side of the family." Shaking his head, he picked back up the print out. With a deep scoff, he threw it into the trash. The front page of it had a detailed picture of Dr. Yamaoto and under it, etched in English, "Tsubaki Yamaoto". Ryen grabbed his trench coat that hung on the door and then clipped his Beretta to his side. "Time for a twenty year reunion…fun shit."

OFF so the next couple chapters will be a little bit lighter. I'll say it now, I have looked for three days for information, maps or anything as per to amusement parks in Kyoto but I have found nothing. So if anyone knows anything about amusement parks in Kyoto, please let me know. Otherwise, I'm gonna wing it.

Also, a challenge to artists. I'm looking for someone to do a simple sketch of what Ryen looks like, just call me interested to see what people come up with. If you're interested, email me.


	68. Tokaido Shinkansen

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 68 Tokaido Shinkansen

Kagome rested her head against the headrest of the seat and stole a glance at the younger girl next to her. Rin seemed rather composed for the current situation. All twelve cheerleaders were situated in four seats at the front of the school bus…as far away from the football players as the seats would allow them to be. Kagome never liked public transportation, she preferred to walk or drive…and the reason being, for one, was how close she had to be to the other students. She glanced at the girl next to her again, whom had her ears clogged with a minidisk player, and stuck out her tongue. "You're so damn lucky to be able to not hear _that_!" she made a face as another round of cheers echoed from the back. They had been on the bus for all of five minutes and already she was ready to pull her hair out. When they had arrived at the lot, Kagome took the thirty minutes they had to wait and utilized it by pulling the girls away from the boys and lecturing them over proper mannerisms for the trip. All the while, a certain hanyou was making it nearly impossible for her to concentrate, or for that matter, be taken serious by the jibes he was making with his friends about his 'plans'. Kagome couldn't exactly hear what was being said but the looks on their faces only made hers burn brighter. Kagome sighed and rested her forehead against the cool glass. 'It would have been so much easier to drive by myself to the station.'

Mr. Floydd stepped up the three stairs in front of the gray monstrosity and cleared his throat, nodding once towards the elderly bus driver. "Ohio gozaimasu, my bunch of star athletes. I'm not going to lecture nor am I going to stand here and make a fool of myself. Here are the rules; boys, keep your hands off the girls." Lifting his head, his eyes locked onto InuYasha's, "that goes double for you, Taisho." A couple snickers and a few deep blushes later, Floydd was still going on, "and while on the bus and on the train, you guys are to stay assigned to your seats! That does not mean to make your seat in someone else's lap, Sakura!" the young girl blushed and giggled loudly. "Now, no drinking, no smoking, no wandering off, no cutting the game to go to a club and absolutely no drinking! Do I make myself clear?" His eyes fell directly towards Kai and InuYasha, "and keep it PG people!"

Kagome nearly groaned when a cocky voice from the back of the bus spoke out, "so…no sex on the train? What about at the hotel? I mean…you didn't say no sex, right?"

Floydd stole a glance at Kagome, who was trying to become one with the pane of glass mortified beyond belief before he answered the question. "Taisho, I know your uncle. That's all I'm gonna say!"

InuYasha scoffed and sat back next to Kai. "I know my uncle too, and he's an asshole!"

Floydd laughed and shook his head, "who will castrate you if need be! I don't know if you get off hearing this, or what your infatuation is with it, but for the love of the Kami's, keep it in your pants. Miss. Higurashi has a routine to perform during halftime and cannot be…otherwise…injured. Keep it to yourself, Taisho."

InuYasha waggled his eyebrows once towards Kagome, who was absolutely not looking his way then fell silent. Floydd turned to leave the bus then sighed again. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the rowdy kids. He knew the minute he left the bus they would be jumping around like caged baboons. "Just…don't give our school a bad name! I'll meet you all at the train station!"

Kai shouted over the dull roar of the kids, "what's the matter, coach, to good to ride with us?" he grinned like a wildcat when Floydd pinned him with a dark glare.

Floydd stared at the boy for a moment, then laughed loudly, "You bet your damn ass I am!" with one more nod and a wish of good luck to the bus driver, the teacher was gone.

It took all of three seconds for utter chaos to break out on the bus after it lurched into motion. The girls ran to the back and switched seats to sit next to their boyfriends, future boyfriends, or quickies for the day. Kagome groaned hearing music explode from someone's backpack and knocked Rin in her arm with her elbow. "This is gonna be hell."

Rin glanced behind them and nodded slowly. She pushed pause on her player and slid the headphones from her ears. "You said it. But hey, it could be worse!"

Kagome felt arms lace around her neck and she sighed. Staring at Rin with a deadpanned glower, she asked dully, "How could it be worse?"

Rin made a face then laughed at the incredulous look InuYasha was staring at Kagome with. "Well, it just got worse. But beyond this…that could be Kouga…oh, and Miroku could be here!"

InuYasha laughed then buried his face in Kagome's hair, "it would be his wet dream come true. A night with the cheerleading team."

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and shot him a narrowed look. "I think someone else here is far worse then Miroku!"

InuYasha let his jaw drop before whacking Kagome lightly in her shoulder, "Kag, have you no manners? Rin is sitting right next to you...it's really not nice to talk about her like that!"

Kagome crinkled her nose and slapped InuYasha across his right shoulder with an echoing smack. "Jerk! I didn't mean her, baka! I mean you!"

InuYasha grinned and reached into the girl's seat from behind and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. With a heave, he pulled her backwards out her seat with a strangled yelp and into the seat behind them. Rin laughed lightly and twisted around to look down at the twisted bodies. InuYasha was pinned to the seat under Kagome, who had quickly thrown herself to sit on top of the hanyou's stomach with her arms crossed, resembling a spoiled rotten three year old.

Rin reached down and patted Kagome's head. "Just smile hon and think that you have another forty eight hours of this!"

Kagome's fiery gaze locked onto Rin's before she yelped and jumped up to her feet. Fingers wrapped around her waist as she nearly toppled into the isle. InuYasha caught her and continued his tickling attack as he just about pinned her to the seat under his body. Kagome was roaring with laughter and tears were forming in her eyes.

Rin laughed watching the two and turned her attention towards the back of the bus. From one of the kid's book bags, which she guessed they had a portable CD player, was blasting 'One Thing' by Amerie. Rin slowly shook her head watching Sakura doing a really poor imitation of a lap dance for Kai, who didn't seem to notice the meager dancing skills and was solely focused on her ass. Rin rolled her eyes and looked back at the couple in front of her. That wasn't a much better scene.

InuYasha pinned Kagome's hands above her head and grinned wickedly. "Say uncle." Seeing her lips fall into a thin line, InuYasha cocked an eyebrow then began tickling her again, the feeling of her body-wiggling underneath his not going unnoticed. He grinned and then sat up, offering her a hand to sit up as well. 'As much as I would absolutely love to nail her here, I…' he made a face and crossed his arms, turning away from Kagome who was flashing him a curious look, 'I promised to watch after Rin and I know that if she knows what…'

Rin turned around, as if reading his thoughts and hissed, "damn Yash, can't you keep it down for like ten minutes?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and put his hand over her face. Pushing her face back to turn her around, he scoffed and sat back against the seat, his silver hair spreading out behind his back. He took a deep breath and shot Kagome a glance out of the side of his eyes. 'Keh…she's turned on and there ain't shit I can do about it. Son of a bitch!' he sneered and growled lowly before whipping his head around to stare into the back of the bus.

Rin ripped his hand off her face and nearly jumped over the seat, "you jerk!"

Kagome caught the girl's shoulders and pushed her back. She glanced at the seat then towards the hanyou who had self barricaded her to the inside of the seat then back to Rin. She wanted to sit with her friend; she wanted to spend time with her friend. She knew she had been spending so much of her free time with InuYasha that a part of her resented the fact that he was going on the trip. Not that she minded spending time with him, but Rin needed some quality girl time, and this was a perfect opportunity. 'Guess I'll just need to explain that to him.' She rolled her eyes, knowing he'd only laugh at her. Kagome glanced at his slightly angered glower and sighed. 'He really is insatiable!' she stood up slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. "Inu…I'm going to sit with Rin." she flashed him a smile and waited for him to move.

InuYasha cracked open one eye and stared up at Kagome. A very hesitant but dark smile played on his lips as he nodded slowly, "that's fine Kagome, go ahead." He made no effort to move.

There was a staring contest that lasted for about five minutes before Kagome relented. "InuYasha…you're going to have to move so I can get by!"

InuYasha looked towards the isle then back towards the girl. The smile had grown in width to become a sly grin as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I think you can get by. You ain't a fat ass, Kagome…you'll be fine!"

Kagome glanced at Rin, who was biting on her bottom lip to keep from laughing at her friend's predicament and Kagome rolled her eyes. "A lot of help you are!"

Rin smiled and waited to see the fireworks start. There was no way in hell that InuYasha was going to let her crawl across his lap without some type of retribution. Of course it was only going to end up in a screaming match. Rin glanced back to the darker corners of the bus where she was sure more was going on then she wanted to know about. 'Damn…what do the teachers expect? They put forty kids on a bus together who are nothing but balls of hormones!'

Kagome sighed loudly and kicked at InuYasha's foot. "Move!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and jammed his hands under his legs. "Is this okay? I won't fucking grab you when you pass. Damn princess, you that paranoid?"

Kagome quickly snapped back, "I think I have all the reason to be!" she eyed his hands before slowly beginning to move. She worked one leg between his then gulped when he wouldn't budge. Her eyes met his and he smiled as sweetly as he could. It was unnerving! Kagome closed her eyes, resisting the urges to either smack him senseless or beg him to take her right then and there. She knew it was a ploy…she knew it was a horrible idea…but she did it anyway. Lifting her right leg, she stepped out into the isle, temporarily straddling the hanyou while facing him.

Well…he kept his word. His hands stayed planted under his legs as long as she was on her feet. Problem being, she wasn't on her feet for long. InuYasha jarred his left foot into the heel of her right foot, making her wobble in step. At the same time, he lifted his knees, hooked his feet around her ankles and pulled her into his lap with minimal effort. He caught her weight before she could retract from his lap on his lifted knees and pushed her up to straddle his waist. Both Kagome and Rin doubted if a human would have had the leg strength to pull her weight in such a fashion but InuYasha wasn't a question. Kagome huffed with the impact and glowered at the demon that she was now nose-to-nose with. With a playful smirk mixed with hazy annoyance, Kagome joked, "I hate you."

InuYasha smiled again at her, baring one fang and winked slowly, "in all the right ways, baby." Snaking one hand out from under his leg, he slid it between their bodies and up her skirt. Brining his mouth to her ear, he huskily replied, "And you love what I can do to you." He let one finger slip inside of her underwear and jammed it into up into her with minimal resistance. Her mouth fell open and she quickly buried her face in his shoulder to keep from moaning out loud. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the girl into a violent tremor of passion before withdrawing his hand and shooting her a shit-eating grin. Sliding the finger that had been inside her body just seconds ago into his mouth, he winked again and made a show of licking off the coating of her juices.

Kagome wrapped her fists up in his shirt, her body soaring from the extremes. At one moment, she had been prepared for him to maybe stop her, kiss her, tease her, and a far distant possibility that reminded her more of a Miroku situation was him groping her. But never on a cold day in hell did she think he would simply shove his finger into her. 'Figures…I really should think these things out a little more.' Taking a deep breath, Kagome lifted her red face to meet his amber gaze. The coy grin that reigned reheated her blood. She slapped his chest and gave him an unbelieving stare. Mouthing, "what are you thinking?" she pushed away from his body and stumbled into the seat in front of her. Her hands instantly soothed out the skirt around her hips and she couldn't help the way her breath came in pants. Shifting into the seat next to Rin, she slammed her head back against the rest and shut her eyes, willing her body to relax from the sudden treatment via InuYasha.  
Rin watched Kagome's hands continuously run over her skirt, trying to smooth away the hanyou's undoubted tainted touch. She looked back at the hanyou who was boring holes into the back of Kagome's head with his eyes. She cleared her throat once and pointed a finger at InuYasha, "Keep your hands away from Kagome. She's mine this weekend! That's as in off limits! So go have fun with your guy friends, cause like I said, she's mine!" to prove her point, Rin wrapped her arms around her best friend and stuck her tongue out at the hanyou.

InuYasha felt his temper rise for a split second and sorely considered telling Rin to sit on it and rotate. Deciding against that, he rolled his eyes and stood up. Leaning down so his lips were nearly pressed up against Kagome's ear, he whispered, "You still taste like jasmine, baby." Pressing a light kiss to the shell of her ear, he turned and swaggered back to the far end of the bus.

Kagome blanched and closed her eyes, resting her head against Rin's. "What has he done to me?"

Rin giggled and shrugged, "what any gorgeous guy would do to any girl; he makes you horny."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she glowered at Rin. "I so did not just hear you say that! Tell me you didn't just say that!"

Rin laughed and shrugged, letting go of Kagome's neck and sitting back against the window. "Okay…I didn't just say that."

Kagome shook her head and ran her hand down her face. Whispering over a hushed tone, she dug, "he does not make me…"

Rin laughed louder and replied a little to loud, "oh come on Kagome! You know he does! Look at you; you're practically fawning over the attention! He makes you horny! You know that!" she growled like a cat and took a feeble swipe in Kagome's direction, "meow, baby!"

Kagome's eyes widened to their fullest extent as she slouched deeper into the seat, "if this bus could simply just open up and eat me…"

Rin laughed louder. Covering her mouth with her hand, she snorted twice then burst out laughing again. She shook her head once and sighed, "Kagome, it's not the bus you want to eat…"

Kagome literally jumped up and slammed her hand over Rin's mouth. Her face matched the color of her shirt, a beautiful shade of crimson. Her eyes met Rin's with a silent promise of death if she continued on that train of thought. Finally, after Rin nodded in agreement to keep her mouth shut, Kagome sat back.

Rin watched her friend and shook her head slowly. "Kagome…"

Kagome swiveled her eyes to stare at the girl yet didn't say a word.

"Did you not agree to marry Yash?"

Kagome squirmed under the question and smiled softly, "we agreed on a promise of a future. We didn't…set plans…"

Rin smiled, all mirth that had shined like a brilliant star moments before set behind a cloud of sorrow. Her fingers traced the necklace around her neck, as her gray eyes grew somber. "Sometimes…and maybe I'm being foolish…but these last few days…" she blinked and looked out the window with a sigh. "I feel like Sesshoumaru has been trying to tell me something."

Kagome's ears perked as she sat up a little straighter. "Like what?"

Rin shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about the whole issue. "I don't know. With my mood swings changing like some people change underwear, I'm never quite sure. Some days it seems like he wants to tell me something serious, that would change us for the better. Other days, I'm sure that he's convincing himself not to break up with me." tears formed behind her eyes as she feebly tried to pull them back.

Kagome leaned over and wrapped her arm around Rin. "I'm sure it's not that. Honestly Rin, Sesshoumaru loves you!" she touched the necklace on Rin's neck as well and looked her dead in the eyes. "He wouldn't buy you such an expensive gift if he didn't love you. He adores you Rin, he does!"

Rin pushed off Kagome's arm and turned to glower at the girl. "Why would he do that? I mean, love me…come on, what can I offer him? Nothing…it's not like I'm a virgin, or I'm a good cook, or housewife. I can't graduate with him, I'm a year behind, and I'll keep him from everything he wants to do. I'm an anchor on his foot and so many times I swear I'm making him drown!"

Kagome felt tears of her own suddenly stinging her eyes at her friend's harsh assessment. "Rin…you're not making him drown! He loves you!"

Rin turned, fury blazing in her eyes and spat, "what the fuck do you know about it?"

Kagome jumped back; nearly afraid that Rin would bite her if she got closer. An image of a dog licking its wounds flashed metaphorically through Kagome's mind as she lowered her head. 'If she thinks I'm going to attack her on the issue, she'll beat me to it.' slowly, she nodded, "it's rough--"

"You have no fucking idea"

"…Not to be able to lay with him at the end of the night…"

Rin bit back, "at least you can touch InuYasha without thinking he'll rape you! You don't know Kagome!"

"It's hard…"

Rin turned and stared back out at the passing city streets, "I just want to be happy…I want him to be happy."

"I'm sure…he's happy with you. It might be rough, but Rin; you have to weather the storm to get the rainbow, right?"

Rin sighed and tilted her head over her shoulder to stare at Kagome, "is there a rainbow, Kagome? I think it's a reflection off a puddle, maybe a distant myth… all there is, is rain."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, "Rin…you can't let this weight you down. Come on…we're getting away from all this shit! It's me and you…"

"And the fucking cheerleaders, and the god damned football team, and oh yes, your lapdog!"

Kagome grimaced. "Rin…that's harsh."

"So is life."

Kagome closed her eyes; 'this is making for a great two days!' the only thing that could rise to her mind was one thought, "touché!"

Sesshoumaru pushed through the crowds of people waiting to catch the 9:45 AM Tokaido Shinkansen. He had spotted the group of kids pushing their way through the lines and into the train. The leader of the group had seemed pretty determined to get ahead of the lines and in the tote of the silver haired individual were two raven haired beauties. Sesshoumaru begrudgingly knew that Rin was in good hands, but he still didn't trust his brother. Sure, InuYasha would protect Rin while he wasn't trying to fuck Kagome three ways from Sunday, which was next to never. Sesshoumaru reached into the pocket of his bomber to pull out his ticket and froze. It was empty. Glaring around him, Sesshoumaru was very close to putting his hand into a wall. There was no way he would have enough to time to repurchase a new ticket and make the train. With a growl of frustration, he turned on his heels, ready to rip something to shreds. A small sheet of yellow paper flashed in front of his eyes and he paused. Dangling right in front of his eyes was his ticket. The voice that ensued was full of mirth.

"You know, you shouldn't let your guard down, Sesshoumaru, or someone might rip you off."

Snatching the ticket, Sesshoumaru grumbled as he spun the opposite way and headed back for the train. "I'd sooner rip off their arm. Tell me, letch, did you reach into my pocket to steal the ticket?"

Miroku laughed, tugging Sango behind him to match the pace of the Youkai, "no, nothing like that, I assure you. You merely dropped it on your rush to get to the train. Tell me, Sesshoumaru…why this train? What's so important?" the smile on the letches face told of his deception. Miroku knew the truth of the situation and these games irked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru handed his ticket to the guard then boarded the train. Shooting Miroku a glower, he stalked down the narrow corridors of the train, "you ask that like you don't know the answer. Don't play me for a fool. Was it my uncle who called for you to come with me? Did he think me incompetent of guarding my own mate?"

Sango wrapped her arm around Miroku's and shrugged meekly, "he said you might want some back up."

Sesshoumaru paused and glowered at Sango. Trying to read her expression, he relented, "and why would I need backup? I'm perfectly fine watching over Rin…and InuYasha is there to be where I cannot attend."

Miroku made a face and bowed slightly, "I see that Buddha has enlightened you. Trusting your family is the way of our god! Praise…"

Sango thwaped Miroku over the head then appealed to Sesshoumaru cautiously, "well…it's not just the football team who is going to Kyoto…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, as he growled "don't play mind games with me. Spit out what your saying!" something acquainted to dread was working at his stomach. He just knew he was going to be furious when Sango spoke the truth.

Miroku rubbed his sore head and answered for his beautiful girlfriend, "Ryen believes that Hiten and Bankotsu are on the train as well, heading to Kyoto."

Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared as he spun on his heels set on finding the two baka's and throwing them face first off the train. It would be a cold day in hell before he let them near his mate or his brother. Shouting over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the train, he asked, "Why would they be here?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and hooked his thumb towards the compartment where the kids were. "They knew Yash was going and thought they could sway him to party, I'm sure. Besides, we all know how crazy the parties are before the game."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened as he paused by his seat. "My brother knows better…if those two idiots sway him, I'll kill the lot of em!"

Sango pointed a finger at the roof and tilted her head, "but that won't stop the others from drinking and warding off thirty drunken teens is a problem."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose; "I have no patience for this. I hope my brother is not foolish enough to go to these activities."

Sango rolled her and tapped her foot, "if he's with Kagome, he'll be smart. But if I have gotten the gist of the game; he'll behave for all of two minutes, cop a feel and get kicked out for an hour. It's enough time for him to do something stupid."

Sesshoumaru's lips pursed as he pushed past the two. "If you find Hiten or Bankotsu, bring them to me. I will tell them of the rules, and I will make sure they do not go within a mile of my mate or my brother."

Miroku nodded dumbly, "sure Sessh." Watching the demon just about tear down the train car, he shivered once. "How did Ryen talk us into this?"

Sango laughed dully and shrugged, "hey, we're out of school and together for a weekend."

Miroku hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her down the isle, beginning their silent search for their friends…or enemies.

InuYasha kicked up his feet and pulled Kagome by her shoulders to rest against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, they laid along the seats comfortable in each other's grasp. Rin and Kai sat across the train isle, idly staring out the window trying to ignore the two lovers on the other seat. After what felt like five hours but was merely five minutes, Rin relented and turned her head to face the other two. "Do you two really have to be all touchy feely right now?"

InuYasha opened one eye lazily and glanced at his hands that were clasped around Kagome's waist. "How am I touchy feely? You can see my hands, can't you? I'm behaving for once! Shit, cut me some fucking slack!"

Rin made a face and stuck out her tongue. "Jerk, I mean like that! Why do you two have to constantly be all over each other?" she glanced to the older passengers of the train and shifted her weight in her seat. She fidgeted then leaned over the isle closer to the two's heads. "People are staring and it's really, really improper to be like that…in public."

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes, "I ain't doing nothing bad, and if they want a show, trust me, I'll give them a show."

Both Kagome and Rin groaned. Kagome answered quickly in a hushed voice, "please don't!"

InuYasha smirked and kissed Kagome's temple, "that's not what you'll be begging later."

Rin's eyes widened as she snapped, "I so did not want to hear that!"

InuYasha opened one eye slowly and growled, "Then stop listening. God, do you bitch this much to my brother?"

Kai took a sidelong glance at his friend then stopped Rin from standing up. InuYasha had instructed Kai to make sure Rin didn't leave their sight and he would be damned if he was going to let her go in the first five minutes of the ride. Giving the girl a gentle smile, he beckoned back to the seat, "he's just being a jackass. He doesn't want to admit he has soft and cuddly feelings so he has to bark up someone's tree." Ignoring the bird that was flipped in his direction, Kai shot Rin a waning smile, "he's real an angry person, isn't he?"

Rin glanced at Kai then sighed. She crossed her arms and dropped back into the seat. "Honestly, Yash, you're worse then a dog in heat! You bark up someone's tree when they try to take away your fuck toy!"

Kagome shot up; her cheeks turning pink and yelled, "Rin! I am not his…"

Kai shot to his feet and wrapped a hand under Rin's elbow. "Why don't we go see the train, Rin? I don't think this is a safe place to be anymore!" he took notice to the glower he was receiving from the hanyou and he shot him a warm smile, "don't worry, I won't take her far; just enough to get out of each other's hair. We'll go find some snacks…do you two want anything?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her face before tapping InuYasha's feet with her right hand. Lifting herself out of his lap, she slid into her orange seat by the wide glass window. "No, thank you. I'm good." InuYasha grunted his answer and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Rin rolled her eyes and slid her arm under Kai's. "Show me the way, oh great leader!"

Kai flushed and guided her away from the pair, making sure to get enough distance so that neither party was at danger for the charge of murdering the other. InuYasha had warned him things might get a little tense, and if in that case, he was to intervene. 'What better way then distract a girl with food?'

Kagome watched the two trot off before turning curious eyes towards her lover. "Yash…is that okay? I mean…should we stop them? Rin's taken and she's kind of clinging onto him something fierce."

InuYasha watched the two walk away then shrugged. Pulling Kagome closer to him, he rested the top of his chin on the crown of her head. "Don't worry, Princess, Kai is a good guy and he knows what he can and can't do with Rin. Besides, he is scared shitless of Sesshoumaru. When I asked him to help watch Rin, he just kept asking if Sesshoumaru would kill him for being seen with her. He won't do anything indecent."

Kagome laughed as she let her back fall against the hanyou's chest. He had practically picked her up and deposited her in his lap. Kagome placed one hand over his, which rested on her stomach, and wormed her head to rest on his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled contently, "can we just lay like this for this entire trip?"

InuYasha smirked and stroked her hair with his free left hand, "but where would the fun in that be?"

Kagome cooed and smiled, "don't need fun…just to be together is enough."

InuYasha rolled his eyes but smiled regardless, "you know, Princess, you're a trip. You think we're just gonna lay around for these few days?"

Kagome peaked open one eye and stared up at his jaw, "days? As in more then one?" when no answer ensued, Kagome lifted her head to look at him, "we're only in Kyoto for tonight!"

The glint in InuYasha's eyes told her another story. Catching her widening gaze, he mustered up a suave tone and tilted his head back to rest on the head rest, "one night…three nights…all the same in the end."

Kagome sat up straight and turned around to stare at him. Now, turning while having one of his legs between hers now put her at an awkward position with InuYasha. Straddling the boys lap, she pressed her two hands to his chest and looked him dead in the eyes, "No, InuYasha! Oh, no! We have to go back with the school or else we'll be suspended!"

InuYasha placed one hand on her right hip and the other on the small of her back. Lifting his head with dramatic ease, he locked onto her gaze and held her steadfast while his words slipped smoothly from his mouth. Like the serpent in the garden of the gods, he taunted, "Baby, we don't have to appease the school all the time. And I'm sure if I happened to have a note from home saying that would be fine, I'm sure no harm would come."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed against his chest, trying to remove herself from his lap, yet there was no such luck. "Inu…let me go. It would not be fine. I don't have a note from my mom and I'm sure that they would call!"

InuYasha grinned as she struggled against him and pulled her closer to his chest. Her hips resting on his, he met her stare, "baby, it's a weekend. We'll be fine! It's one missed day of school, no big deal!"

Kagome huffed and shook her head no; "we're missing today, tomorrow and then morning on Saturday! I won't do it, sorry!"

Oh the words she said. InuYasha's eyes widened with the silent un-proclaimed challenge lingering in the words 'won't do it'. If there were three words that held an excitement for him, it was those put together. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and tightened his grasp on her hips, "sure you will…you'd do that for me." bringing in his mouth, he pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw line, "it won't be bad, baby, I promise! We'll have lots of fun."

Kagome pulled back and shook her head. "No, Yash! I got to go home! And I really can't face a suspension! I do want to go to college you know!"

InuYasha smiled and brought his lips to rest against hers. Murmuring more then speaking, he said, "you will." He pressed the two appendages with ample pressure against hers. The kiss was feather light yet managed to curl Kagome's toes. He didn't pull away from her lips but instead rested his against hers. His words tumbled from his lips in a breathy sigh; "Do you know what you do to me, Princess?"

Kagome could sure enough feel what he was talking about. She felt it pushing into the side of her left thigh. But aside from physically, she knew what he was speaking of. She felt it to; the overwhelming need to throw caution to the wind and agree to do anything he asked of her. She would lie down and die for him if he simply asked. "But…Inu…"

InuYasha shook his head slowly, brushing his lips against hers. "No more words, Kag…" He let the tip of his tongue snake out from his lips and trace hers then sealed the burning hot need with his lips, only to ignite a deeper fire that would lead to a very...public…scene if they carried it any further. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust up once against her, making sure she realized just how hard he was for her. He nipped at her bottom lip, catching it between his front teeth and ran his tongue over the appendage then let it slide from his grasp. Her moan filled his ears…and the others who shared their section of the train.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she ripped her mouth away from his. A red-hot blush accumulated on her face as she tried to pull herself from his grasp…and the prying eyes. "Inu…" her voice was rasp, laced with a wanton need that couldn't be fulfilled. She burned and pulling away from the warmth of his lips made her head spin. She didn't realize how turned on she was until his smile reached her eyes. She blushed crimson and struggled in vain. "Please, Inu…not here."

InuYasha grinned like the Cheshire cat and nipped at her ear, "I think here's just as good as a place as any!"

An older woman in front of them who could have easily been either of their grandmothers turned around with a look of fury on her face. "You need to behave yourselves! You are acting like wild vicious evil animals! Have you no honor? You would make your parents ashamed!"

InuYasha hardly adverted his eyes from Kagome to glower at the older woman. "Oy, mind your own fucking business! At least these wild, vicious, evil animals aren't all in your business. Just turn around and mind your own!"

Kagome was sure that she was going to get hit with a handbag. Oddly enough, the woman turned around without any more complaints except a few muttered old curses. Yet the fire burning in InuYasha's eyes didn't diminish. Kagome raised a hand and traced his jawbone before turning his head to look at her. "Don't mind her, Inu…she's just voicing how things were in her era…in our culture. You know that this isn't…."

InuYasha turned the gaze on her and snapped, "this isn't what? Normal?"

Kagome shrunk under his hardened stare and shrugged meekly, "well, public displays of affection are normally frowned upon."

"Are we really going to go through this stereotyping bullshit again? Come on, Kagome…you know I don't believe in that shit! For fucks sake, blame it on the American in me!"

Kagome pulled back and looked him over, "you're not American!"

InuYasha bit his lip from snapping back. Clearing his throat, he goaded, "I lived in America for four years, Kagome! From when I was eleven until I was fifteen, remember? Surfing, hanging out, malls, school…all that shit! I've seen it all and was raised in it! Don't think it won't carry over!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and hit his chest with the palm of her hand; "I don't believe that they rut like wild animals over there, in public! Besides, that's a real lame excuse about self control!"

InuYasha growled and pulled her back to him so their noses were just about touching. "No, but they don't have sticks shoved up their asses about PDA either!" running his hands over her hips he grinned maliciously, "I can't help the fact I have no self control…I'm addicted to you." leaning forward, he licked the base of her neck to her jawbone. "God you taste good!" he nipped at her jaw, then trailed kisses to meet her lips. Slipping his right hand under her skirt, he rested it on the inside of her left thigh. He traced lazy circles with the pads of his fingers while his lips worked over hers. Crushing his lips against hers, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and ignited the ever-present fire to new heights. Their breath came in pants as he traced up and down her leg gently with the tips of his claws, aware that the slightest bit of pressure to the sensitive flesh could easily wound the girl. His fingers danced over her core to work the other side of her leg, pushing the girl into a spiraling whirlpool of desire and passion. She arched her back, pressing herself against his hardened shaft, willing him to find her release from the teasing. A smile played on his lips that were compressed against hers as he once again avoided the center of her desire.

Kagome's breath came out in shuddered pants as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. Her entire body was trembling with the need for him to finish what he so innocently started. 'Him, innocent? Yeah, right…nothing is innocent with InuYasha!' she opened her eyes slowly to meet his with the hope that he would relent. The raw passion and mischief that played in his amber orbs was nearly enough to make her orgasm at the thought of what he was planning. She could see the wheels turning and that worried her. His eyes flashed over her head as if looking for a secluded place he could take her. Finding no seclusion, he raised an eyebrow at her then kissed around her mouth. Kagome moaned and tried to press her lips against his, at least to take solace in the simplicity of his earth shattering kisses, yet he wouldn't give her even that sweat release. Moving his head to avoid her lips, he continued his barrage of kisses around her cheeks, jawbone and right around the corner of her mouth. Kagome groaned and shifted her mouth towards his, "Yash…"

InuYasha smirked at how his name sounded streaming from her lips. The breathy sigh contained all the promises of devotion, of love, of commitment that they had pledged to each other. It was a sound that he relished; the he could live each day of his life remembering. Moving his fingers along her thigh, his eyes locked onto hers, daring her to look away as he quickly shredded the thin barrier of cotton in-between her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed one fingertip towards her aching core and he paused. She gasped, the air making a near whooshing sound as it entered her lungs and she paused. The dramatic sigh followed as her eyes opened slowly to stare at him disbelievingly. "InuYasha?"

Her uncertainty and curiosity left enough room for her guard to falter. Using it to his advantage, Inu smirked coyly then let his finger slide inside of her with one quick thrust. Kagome gasped and lurched forward, jamming her head into the junction of his neck and shoulder as he quickly withdrew only to thrust his finger again into the warmth of her core. Her barely audible gasps fell onto his sensitive ears and he smiled wickedly. Nuzzling her neck to the side, he latched onto her pulse and sucked greedily as he continued pumping his finger into her tight wetness. He let his thumb twist to rest against her clit and smiled when she slowly began rocking her hips against the digit, trying to obtain her orgasm faster. Tracing over her neck with his fangs, he brought his mouth to her ear. "Baby…I want to hear you beg. I want this entire fucking train to hear you beg!"

Kagome whined audibly as he slid in a second finger. "Inu…"

InuYasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "Tell me what you want, Princess."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as he sped up his motion. "Inu…please…I…"

InuYasha slowed down his hand and kissed her lips lightly. His voice was hardly above a hoarse whisper as he cooed, "say it, baby, tell me…"

"Inu…please…I want to…."

A deeper voice from behind the two scoffed and finished the sentence before Kagome could, "--throw up! Come on, this is real cheap, even for you Inu!"

InuYasha slowed his hand movement to a crawl as the voice registered in his head. Not removing his hand from between Kagome's legs, he turned his head to glower at the boy leaning over his seat. His eyes darkened considerably as he suddenly seemed torn between putting Kagome into her seat and permanently knocking the human's lights out or continuing his course with Kagome. He chose the latter. Rolling his eyes, he growled, "What the hell are you doing here, jackass?" he stilled his hand yet kept his finger inside of the girl, who he was sure was beat red.

Kagome chose to keep her eyes closed, knowing that if she saw Bankotsu's face at the given moment, she would lose all urges to continue pressing InuYasha on. She sighed deeply and buried her face in his shoulder, praying it was some wicked trick of the gods to make her think that Bankotsu was there; that she was delirious from the pleasure she had just been shorted of.

Bankotsu grinned as his eyes took in the starved look on Kagome's face before she buried it and then met InuYasha's agitated stare. "Man…on a train Yash? Even I have more class then this, and I've taken girl's on dumpsters!"

Inu rolled his eyes and stared him down, "cause that's not filthy or disgusting or anything!" he nodded down to Kagome then threw Bankotsu a glower, "do you mind…we're kind of in the middle of something!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sat back, "we don't care…"

"We?" InuYasha craned his neck to glance to the empty side of Bankotsu then raised an eyebrow.

Bankotsu glanced next to him then cursed loudly. "Mother fucker!" jumping to his feet, Bankotsu stormed out into the isle and down two rows. Grabbing a long braid that was lingering out of a closet, Bankotsu pulled his missing sidekick away from rather frustrated cheerleader who darted away from the scene. Pulling Hiten by the braid, Bankotsu lectured, "Shit head, you're supposed to be by my side, not getting head by some cheerleader! I mean, damn Hiten…we've been on this train for all of twenty minutes and you managed to already find some hoe ready to suck you off! What the fuck?"

Hiten quickly adjusted himself before stumbling into the seat behind InuYasha, completely oblivious to the scene in front of him. "Damn dude…do you really have to be so pushy?" he sniffed the air once then turned to glare at InuYasha and Kagome. "Shit, looks like I'm not the only one getting a piece of ass!" he winked and shoved InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha counted to ten then kissed the top of Kagome's head. Sliding her off his lap and making sure to remove his right hand, he whacked both guys over the head with his left fist. "Fuckers, do you not know the meaning of the word couth? Are you both fucking idiots sent here to make my life hell? Just why the fuck are you here? Why do you insist on following me around? What is it with people and timing?"

Bankotsu and Hiten exchanged glances then shrugged. "We heard there was gonna be a banging party…we didn't think it was gonna start on the train but hell, why not."

Kagome groaned then stood up, smoothing out her skirt and cleared her throat, "I'm going to go find Rin and Kai…excuse me."

InuYasha glanced up at her then leaned over and planted an open mouth kiss on the thigh of her leg just beneath the hem of her skirt. Satisfied when the girl shivered, he pulled back and helped her slide across his lap without incident. "Be careful and be back here in ten minutes. I don't want to have to come find you!"

Kagome flashed him a waning smile then rolled her eyes at the other two.

Hiten returned a fake smile while Bankotsu chose to ignore her. After Kagome was out of earshot, Bankotsu exploded. "Dude, what the fuck? Fingering the bitch on a train? Talk about desperate! I mean, dude…you stopped because we showed up. When did that matter? I remember when you used to…"

InuYasha turned fuming eyes towards the human and he shut his mouth immediately. Clearing his throat, InuYasha shook his head. "You two really got to quit this shit! You show up unexpectedly, you fucking mouth off to my bitch, and you expect me to sit here and take it?"

Bankotsu shouted back, "dude, she was so fucking giving me the dirty 'I'm going to kill you later' glower! What the fuck do you want me to say? 'Have a great fucking day, you cunt?'"

InuYasha had him by the collar of his shirt before he could move. "If I ever hear you use that term in regards to Kagome or any of my other friends, I'll shred you, you little cock shit, you hear me?"

Hiten reached out and pulled away the boys grasp on his friends collar then turned inquisitive eyes towards InuYasha. "We used to use that term all the time…what gives?"

InuYasha stared at the two for a long moment before sighing and shaking his head. He let out a hollow chuckle then pushed to his feet. "This is stupid…you two are so fucking ignorant! I've told you numerous times I've changed, you know I'm in love with Kagome and yet you are looking for who I used to be. I'm done saying get over it; I'm done playing nice! I'm done with both of you. Either respect Kagome and me or go fuck yourselves…or each other. I really don't give a rat's ass anymore!" he moved out from his seat and grabbed his book bag. Moving by his two old friends, he felt a hand lace onto his wrist. He was turned around to be nose to nose with Bankotsu.

"Chill, man, it's cool. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have lost it."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes yet accepted his apology with little hesitation. "Whatever. Look…"

Hiten stood up as well and jumped onto the seat to sit on his haunches, "look…Inu-man, we didn't come here to start shit, honest. We wanted to get to spend some time with you, just chillin like we used to."

InuYasha pulled his hand from Bankotsu's grasp and sighed. "It ain't like it used to be, I keep saying that!"

Bankotsu shrugged casually, "I have places I got to go to in Kyoto tomorrow so we're just catching a ride. I knew you were going down with the football game and I heard of the banging parties that they have so I figured, what the hell, why not tag along, party one night then do what I need to do. This ain't about you, Inu…but I think it would be awesome if we could spend the time together like the when we were brothers!."

InuYasha studied his friends face then scoffed, "keh, first you Asses try to fry me alive, then you try to get me to fight your battles, now you want me to invite you to my party?"

Hiten rolled his eyes and shook his head, "nah, man…we just want you to introduce us to that fucking cheerleading squad."

InuYasha laughed, "I got one cheerleader for you to meet…her name's Sakura…"

Hiten flashed a toothy devilish smile and cocked his eyebrows, "oh…we already met, if you know what I mean." He made a gesture with his hand bobbing over his crotch and his grin widened. "She's a good bitch."

InuYasha's mirth left his face as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "look…I got a lot of shit I got to take care of. I really can't take the time to party."

Bankotsu glanced towards the back of the car and sighed, "you mean Kagome?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something when realization hit him that it had been the first time Bankotsu had said her name. With a small appreciative nod, InuYasha started, "well, Kagome isn't something I consider taking care of…"

"You were taking care of her real well when I showed up, weren't ya?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and shifted his weight on his feet. "Whatever. But I got to watch out for Rin…"

Hiten's gaze lifted with a small smile. "You mean that fine piece of ass that was hanging around you the other day?"

InuYasha's expression was unreadable. "No…I mean Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."

Bankotsu shifted uneasily at the mention of the older brother and glanced around. "He ain't here, is he?"

InuYasha made a face then shrugged, "not that I know of."

Hiten grinned wildly and all but sung, "what he don't know can't kill me!"

No one expected InuYasha to just short of put the boy through the window. Holding Hiten intimately close with the pane of plastic, InuYasha growled with his claws digging into his throat, "if you so much as touch a hair on Rin's head, Sesshoumaru won't be your main concern; I'll disembowel you myself!"

Hiten gulped and held up his hands, "it's cool…that's fine! Let off, Inu!" taking a deep breath after being dropped onto the seats, Hiten righted himself and gasped, "I was kidding, fuck man! You think I would fuck with Sesshoumaru…or anyone in your fucking family? You guys are like the mob! You piss someone off, they fucking disappear!"

InuYasha growled low, "just remember that shit, Hiten!"

Bankotsu placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and pulled him back, "it's cool man, I'll make sure he stays away from her."

InuYasha snarled once then turned on his feet. "I'm going to find Kagome. Just stay out of my way."

Bankotsu paused then gestured towards the luggage rack on the train. A black case lay at the top of it, lasting probably about four feet long and maybe a foot and a half wide. "Hey…if you got time…and you want to remember some good old days…"

InuYasha's eyes took in the sight of the case and he groaned. "I can't believe you brought it with you!"

Bankotsu looked almost hurt as his eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me? My Banryuu and me go everywhere together! It's near blasphemous for you to think otherwise! Have you forgotten me that much?"

Hiten rolled his eyes while InuYasha simply stared. InuYasha and Hiten exchanged glowers slowly and dramatically before Inu retorted, "Dude, it's a guitar!"

InuYasha ducked under the hand that swung at his head and departed rather quickly, intent on putting distance between him and the obsessive human that was shouting every obscenity in the world at the hanyou. 'This is going to be an interesting weekend!'

OFF next chapter shall be focusing more on the party. I was going to add it in but I got sidetracked. Woops? Hehe. Enjoy!

Tokaido Shinkansen.- the bullet train line that runs between Tokyo and Kyoto.


	69. Lose your breath

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 69 Lose your breath

Kagome threw down her backpack onto the queen-sized bed and stretched her arms above her head. Smiling at the other three girls who she was sharing a room with, she darted off towards the bathroom to check the size. Opening the door, she let off a slight squeal then rushed back to the main room. "The bathroom has a heat lamp! This place is amazing!"

It was true; the Ryokan Seiki was a lot more comfortable then she originally thought it would be. Mirroring much of the American Marriott hotel chain that she stayed at during her visit to the states years' prior, the room had actual beds instead of futons and had a lot of amenities that she could only dream of; one being the indoor heated pool. Rin and her made a pact to visit as soon as they were unpacked. The rooms were fairly large and the four girls would easily enjoy their time without fear of claustrophobia.

Rin threw down her bag and dropped onto the same bed that Kagome laid her stuff on. Burying her face in a pillow, she sighed, "well…the beds aren't hard, so that's a plus." Lifting her face to look at the other two classmates, she smiled, "this place isn't that bad!"

Ginshi, the newest member of the squad and a freshman giggled nervously as she stepped out onto the balcony of their room. Though it was merely three stories, the hotel had a decent amount of rooms and was able to fit all of the students. She glanced up and smiled before stepping back into the room. "The view outside is great!" she paused for a moment and threw a glance at her friend Hitomi. With a shift of her weight, she added, "it seems one of the boys rooms is directly above ours also."

Kagome peaked out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes. "It would be the luck…"

Rin finished the statement for her, adding a few choice words; "—of he Kami's that your baka's room is right above ours. I'll put all the money in the world on it! It's just fate! Not bad enough you let him all but fuck you…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she hissed, "_Rin_!"

Rin made a snorting sound in the back of her throat and crossed her arms roughly. "Hey, I'm not gonna sit here and ignore it! You know you let him slobber all over you on the way here, what makes you think he'll stop now?"

Hitomi pulled out her cheerleading uniform and hung it on the closet rack. "Rin-chan, don't forget that Floydd-sensei will be barricading us in the rooms later!"

Rin slowly turned her eyes to the younger girl and made a dramatic effort of rolling them. "Please, like a teacher could hold _him_ back! InuYasha would walk right past Floydd to get to Kagome!"

Kagome blushed and ducked back into the bathroom. "I told him he had to keep his distance. He knows that I don't want…anything…like that happening. I informed him that if he chose to hang with the guys then I would be with you guys. He knows that I don't want to have anything to do with _them_."

Rin rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin up in her hands. "Like what, Kagome-chan? Like what he was trying to do on the train? Like what you two have been doing consistently for the last few weeks? Besides, it's the guys and they aren't that bad."

Kagome hid her head in her hands, glad that a wall separated the trio from her. "Rin…it's not the guys you're thinking…"

Rin sighed and shook her head, ironing her statement. "You know I'm right. But whatever, I'll stop goading you! Just remember what you said. You will not have sex with InuYasha in front of me, it's all I'm asking!"  
Ginshi bit her bottom lip and asked quietly, "I don't understand why anyone would have sex in front of other people. Isn't there something very wrong with that? My mother used to get flustered when father would hold her hand in public. She used to yell at me for kissing my brother's cheek in public. I can remember being grounded for a week for kissing my first boyfriend out in front of the school when she came to walk me home. Wasn't InuYasha raised the same?"

Rin huffed before Kagome got a chance to answer. "No. InuYasha was raised by wild dogs that have no manners."

Kagome frowned and walked out of the bathroom. "Those wild dogs are here, you know."

Rin stared at Kagome, her mouth hanging open slightly. She shut it tightly and sneered, "you're kidding me, right? Bankotsu and the shit heads are here?"

Kagome nodded gravely, "they bombarded InuYasha on the train. I walked away, being that I really don't like them!"

Hitomi made a face and sat down next to Rin. Stretching across the older girl, she rested her head on Rin's back, "why would they be here? I mean…they go to our school, right? They just transferred? But…they aren't on the team nor do they go to the games."

Rin reached behind her to pat the girl on the head before nodding, "yeah. They're trouble."

Ginshi plopped down onto her bed and sat Indian style. "Hiten…he's the senior with the red eyes, right? And the long braid?"

Kagome sat on the floor and shrugged, "yeah, that's him."

Ginshi exchanged a fast glance with Hitomi before giggling, "he's hot."

Rin shot up, knocking the other girl off balance and sent her tumbling to the floor. "He is not hot!" she glanced down and grimaced. "Sorry, Hitomi!" she reached down, stifling the giggles that were building in the back of her throat and helped the girl back to the bed. After righting herself to rest against the headboard, she sighed. "Hiten, as well as Bankotsu, are trouble with a capital T. they are druggies and bums and assholes!"

Kagome made a face and stood. She retrieved her cheerleading uniform and added it to the closet, her face a mask of ambivalence. After a long moment of feeling eyes piercing through her skin, she turned and sighed. "It's not that I think them bums…I just don't like the games they play. I know they try with every breath to turn InuYasha away from me and to get him to go back to doing drugs and getting drunk every night."

Rin studied Kagome's face before swinging her feet off the bed. "Do you think they can sway him?"

Kagome seemed to contemplate the answer before shrugging. "I don't think he'll do the drugs…as a matter of fact, I know he won't. He promised me such and saying that I doubt it would be saying that I don't fully trust him to keep his promises. So yeah, I know they won't sway him to do that. As for drinking…well…" she sighed and looked to her feet. "I know…I know expecting him not to drink is asking a lot. I know boys love to party and cut back…"

Rin shrugged and hung up her outfit. With her back to the girls, she asked meekly, "Is it so bad? I mean, really Kagome? Yeah, drinking and driving is a big mistake, we all know that. But to be able to relax with a few friends, to be able to take a breather from real life…is that such a crime? Is it to much to ask to be able to cut back one night?"

Kagome stood up slowly, letting her arms fall to her side. "Rin…if I let him once, what says he wouldn't again…and again, and again? I hold my ground towards my thoughts of drinking. He's not of age and he has bad records with it."

Rin turned slowly, her face a mask of indifference. "Wasn't it you, though, who fucked him while he was drunk in the pool? Stupid things are done whether one is drunk or not, Kagome. Mistakes happen either way."

Kagome stuck out her chin, her eyes icing over. "First, he wasn't drunk. Second, it wasn't a mistake…I'm very happy with him and I would never…"

Rin threw a hand towards the girl and brushed past her. "I'm not saying it was a mistake. I'm saying that while you are all good and moral about drinking, that stuff happens whether you do or not. One day, you're going to die. Do you want to die tomorrow never knowing how to have a good time?"

Kagome shot back, "do you need to drink to have a good time?"

Rin seemed to ponder over the question for a moment before letting her eyes see through Kagome, as if answering other questions that swarmed the darker parts of her mind. "Sometimes, drinking is the only way to relax…the only way to stop seeing things."

As if reading her inner demons, Kagome slowly approached her distant friend and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going to disappear with Yash, Rin. Not now…not this weekend. We're going to relax without getting drunk and have a good time while we're at it."

Rin hugged her friend back before pulling away and staring at her feet. "Well…Kagome-Chan…that's something I wanted to talk to you about?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, slowly beginning to be overwhelmed by this lingering feeling of dread. She wasn't going to like what Rin was going to say. "What?"

Rin looked up to Kagome and smiled a bright fake grin. "See…Kai told me about the party that they are planning…and it just sounds to good to pass up. So I was thinking…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she held up to hands in front of her body. "Oh no, Rin! No! Not a chance! I already said it, as did Floydd-sensai when we arrived here! We are not to party with the boys! They are upstairs and our rooms will be locked tonight! There is no way we can get there! You know the chaperones will be in the stairwells keeping us apart." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And you know that there is no way for us to get there…"

Hitomi giggled and pointed towards the balcony, "we can climb…"

Rin raised an eyebrow and poked Kagome with her elbow, "or a certain friend of ours can…fly…us up there!"

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth as she stared at Rin. After a moment, she laughed. "You don't want me near InuYasha any day of the week! But now you want him to carry us to a party where you know everyone is going to be drunk? I thought you didn't want me near him this weekend. What happened to me being yours?"

Rin laughed and cooed, "oh baby!" she threw her arms around Kagome and hugged her laughing. "Come on Kag, it will be fun! I really want to get shit faced!"

Kagome hugged Rin back cautiously. "Rin…I'm not okay with that. I told the girls I don't want them there…what kind of example would I be setting if I went? No, sorry hon, but no."

Rin pulled back from Kagome and looked her over quickly. The mirth that had been in her eyes evaporated leaving a mirage of a very cold tundra of anger and frustration echoing in her eyes. "Kagome, I want you to go with me to have fun. I want you there so we can have a blast like we used to. Yeah, we never went drinking but it's an added bonus to the trip. I'm going…and I want you to go with me but if you won't, I'm still going to go."

Kagome turned slowly to look to the other girls and gave them a weary smile. "Could you guys excuse us for a moment?"

Hitomi and Ginshi exchanged glances then sighed. "Fine, we'll go find Sakura and go to the pool. Come down when you guys are ready." With a glance that resembled pity, the two left the room.  
Rin watched them leave then turned to Kagome. "Look, I'm going to say this. Say whatever the fuck you want to but just know that I'm going tonight."

Kagome studied Rin's face then sighed. "I keep saying this but apparently you're not hearing me. You cannot drink while you are taking your meds!"

Rin sneered, "I didn't take them today."

Kagome took a step towards the girl, a flash of worry crossing her face. "Rin…why…  
Rin pushed Kagome back then turned and walked out to the balcony. Staring out in the dusk sky, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. The night was cold as many November nights were. The air swept around her body, dancing with her silk strands of black hair and making the hair on her arms stand on end. She pleaded silently with it to cleanse her soul, to take away her pain and suffering. For a brief second, her eyes darted down to the street and she vaguely wondered how much it would hurt to connect with the pavement from the height of their room.

Kagome was by her side in a second, her hand on the girls shoulder and unshed tears in her eyes. Lending her what she had of strength, she pleaded, "Rin…I know you're hurting, and I know you want an escape…but if you go get drunk with those fools, then you may do something that you'll regret more then anything. You may hurt yourself or others…you'll hurt Sesshoumaru."

With her eyes closed, Rin replied drearily, "I am already hurting Sesshoumaru. I might as well just disappear into the night and make it stop."

Kagome's grip on her shoulder tightened. "Rin…that won't do anything but hurt him more. I know you feel like he is only putting up with you, or that you're holding him down…but he loves you. I know you can't see it and it drives us all crazy because he is head over heals in love with you. He wants to help but he knows that he can't."

"Because I'm fucked up."

Kagome sighed and turned Rin to face her. Gently wiping away the falling tears with her thumbs from Rin's cheeks, she cooed, "no, because he doesn't want to hurt you more. He wants to see you healed, that's why he's taking you to the doctor, that's why you're on the medicine. It's to get better."  
Rin sighed and slowly opened her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder." Pulling away from Kagome's grasp, she grabbed onto the banister and leaned forward, resting the weight of her hips on the thin white metal. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to fly. Sometimes I wonder…if I could fly, would I be able to escape the pain? I just want to fly away, Kagome. Away from all of this; away from school, away from my family, away from my problems…away from memories…"

Kagome's eyes darkened as the brutal whiplash of the hidden connotation of her words hit her like a bucket of ice water. "Rin…why haven't you taken your medicine? What are you doing with the extra pills?"

Rin waved her hand at the bathroom and sighed, "I just leave them in the bottles. I'm not doing anything stupid, Kagome, don't worry. I'm not going to overdose or jump…I just…I don't know. I need some type of escape from all of the bullshit."

Kagome sighed. "Are you still having your dreams?"

Rin shrugged and turned slowly to face Kagome. "Last night I didn't. It was the first real sleep I've gotten in a long time."

Kagome smiled and took a step towards Rin. "Well…maybe everything is starting to work. But skipping your medicine isn't going to help! You have it for a reason."

Rin nodded absently. "I'll start it again tomorrow. Tonight I want to have a good time without worrying about side effects."

Kagome sighed and leaned next to Rin on the railing. "You're dead set about that party, aren't you?"

Rin nodded again, this time focusing on her friend. "I'm not going to hook up with someone, I know that's what you're thinking. I just want to cut back and I know InuYasha and Kai will look after us if we do."

Kagome laughed and backed off a step, her hands defensively coming to rest palms facing out in front of her. "Oh no! I'm not drinking, Rin! I shouldn't even go!"

Rin clicked her tongue. "Nonsense! You should go…and you're going to go! And you're going to have a drink with me!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "not bloody likely!"

Rin smiled and clasp her hands in front of her body. "Please, Kagome! Come on, all the girls are already going, you can thank rumors for that! Besides, I know Hiten will probably carry each and every one of them up there himself. We should go."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't risk a suspension for being caught there. My mother would kill me! She already has a problem with me sleeping with InuYasha…I don't need to add fire to it! Could you imagine what would happen if she found out we went drinking? She'd throw me out on my ear!"

Rin made a show of throwing her arms up in the air with a child like innocence, "then you could come live with me and Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin bounded forward and embraced Kagome. Rocking back and forth, she laughed, "It would be great! Come on, let's go! Please…please Kagome-Chan!"

Kagome hugged her friend back, the elite fear that things still weren't okay lingering the back of her mind. "Rin, I will on a couple conditions."

Rin pulled back, the grin on her face was contagious enough to get Kagome to smile. "Anything, Kagome-Chan…that is, anything within moderation!"

Kagome laughed lightly and then sighed. "Okay, first off you have to promise that you won't get shit faced!"

Rin made a face then sighed. "Grant me six drinks. I won't have any more then that!"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, "six is enough to get you drunk."

Rin shrugged and held up her hand, "not really…because they're only going to have beer."

At the memory of kegs and Halloween, Kagome frowned. "Look, I only want you drinking out of bottles. No kegs, nothing being accepted from dumb and dumber. They have a nasty habit of drugging people's drinks. I'll give you five."

Rin looked at her nails and chirped out, "six. But I accept the bottle condition. What else you gonna throw?"

Kagome sighed and put her hand to her temple. "We only stay for an hour or two. I cannot be caught there by Floydd!"

Rin nodded gravely, "Fine, I'll take that too. You're done, though, no more conditions."

Kagome held up her hand and made a face, "one more; if at any point I sense you're at danger from your actions or yourself, I have the right to drag you out and have InuYasha take us back."

Rin made a face then sighed. "Fine…but my terms is that you have to have at least one drink with me."

Kagome crinkled her nose and shook her head. "I hate the smell of beer, it makes me nauseous. I can only imagine how bad it tastes! I'll just watch; I don't need to drink to have a good time."

Rin shook her head and crossed her arms, "no, you have to promise me one drink."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stuck out her chin. "No can do, sorry girl."

A snicker echoed above them. Tired of eavesdropping the easy way, InuYasha decided to make his announced entrance. Dropping from above and landing soundlessly on the thin banister, golden eyes smirked at the two flabbergasted girls. "What's this about Princess drinking?"

Kagome put a hand her heart and hissed, "don't do that! You scared me! Geez…" titling her head up past the balcony she took note to Bankotsu and Hiten leaning over the railing above. She rolled her eyes while Hiten waved and turned to her towards her lover. "You took them home with you? Didn't anyone warn you about stray dogs?"

InuYasha scratched at the base of his neck and rolled his eyes. "They knew where we were staying. It would be pointless to lie otherwise."

Rin sighed loudly, "You still took them back here. Baka! Now they aren't going to leave!"

InuYasha shrugged and jumped off the railing to wrap his arms around Kagome's shoulders. "Don't matter…they know to stay the fuck away from the both of you."

Rin rolled her eyes as InuYasha kissed the side of Kagome's neck. "Oh please, I feel so safe now." she rolled her eyes again and walked into their hotel room. "What time is the party starting?"

InuYasha shrugged and looked to the clock on the wall, "probably about eleven. I'm about to run to get the beer."

Rin rummaged through her suitcase while responding; "get some liquor while you're at it. Kagome won't drink beer."

The smile that resonated from the hanyou could light up a room. His eyes turned to his girlfriend and he tightened his hold, "you're going to drink?"

Flushed, Kagome answered a little to loudly, "No, I'm not going to drink. Rin thinks I will but I won't!"

Rin turned and prodded, "but you will…because you promised me one drink."

Kagome opened her mouth to gawk at the girl. "I never promised…"

InuYasha caught the wink from Rin and grinned. "Oh, Princess, you can't go back on your word…that's not very nice!" bringing his mouth to her ear, he goaded, "so you owe her one drink and I think you should also have one with me."

Kagome turned and grabbed his chin. Staring him dead in the eyes, she slowly stated, "I will not drink."

InuYasha put his hand over hers and pulled her closer to him. Kissing the brim of her nose, he smiled wickedly, "you will, don't worry. Once you have one, you'll be fine. I swear it won't bite…" bringing his mouth to her ear, he nipped at her lobe then kissed her temple, "but I might...yet that could come later, much like you…"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she pulled away from the hanyou. "InuYasha! That is just wrong!"

Rin rolled her eyes and pushed her way back out onto the balcony. "No fucking while around me, you hear me? If I can't get any, you can't get any!"

InuYasha huffed in amazement at the girl's brazen then crossed his arms. "Keh, that would be a cold day in hell Rin when I listen to that rule." He rolled his eyes then stuck his nose up into the air.

Rin narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the shin lightly. "Get over yourself, Inu! I'm serious!"

InuYasha opened his mouth to respond when he paused. Sniffing the air, he stifled a groan as he gave Kagome one more squeeze and jumped onto the railing. Signaling to Hiten and Bankotsu to go back into the room, he threw both girls a cocky smile. "I'll be back; I'm gonna check on something then get the booze."

Kagome shook her head slowly and sighed. "Don't let anyone know it was you, InuYasha, or you will be expelled! Not to mention, you'll have to deal with my mom, Ryen and you're brother when you get back."

InuYasha scoffed and poised to jump. "I ain't worried about a single one of them, Kag. I'll get you later." With a slow wink at the insinuation, he leapt from the balcony towards the street.

Kagome flushed and walked back into the room. "Boys…"

Rin rolled her eyes and shut the door, "indeed…"

Landing on the ground, InuYasha countered the blow that came from his far left. He had smelt the bastard and knew the blow was going to hurt if it connected. He winced in pain as his forearm weathered the blast from his older sibling. InuYasha shoved Sesshoumaru back and then blinked. He didn't expect to see the other two who were glowering at him as well. Brushing off his pants and throwing a hostile glower at his brother, he nodded towards Sango and Miroku. "Yo."

Sesshoumaru wanted to go after his brother and seriously inflict some bodily damage. He had heard the entire conversation between the group and was furious, no…livid, that InuYasha was even considering allowing Rin to drink. The distraction of InuYasha seeing the other two companions was enough time for him to land a hard blast to the hanyou's right side, nearly damaging a kidney at the sheer power of his blow. InuYasha toppled over, landing on his hands and knees with a grunt. His eyes widened with pain as his mouth hung open in mid gasp. Sesshoumaru reared back as if to kick a soccer ball…or Jaken…and would have executed the kick if Sango had not stepped between the two.

Chocolate eyes met angry golden ones as the teen crossed her arms. "That's enough, Sesshoumaru. You got your kicks in, now let's talk business."

Sesshoumaru would have fought with the girl if she hadn't spun around and kicked the hanyou in his knee. Again the boy's yelp filled the air as Sango bent down and captured one of his ears between her fingers. Brining her mouth to its brim, she yelled, "just what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

InuYasha pushed her away and fought his way to his feet. He was still seeing multicolored stars and he felt like a train had hit him. Coughing roughly, he gasped, "what the fuck!" he pushed away Miroku who sought to steady him out and took two steps towards Sango and Sesshoumaru, who were looking rather bored and unimpressed.

Sango stepped forward and poked him in his chest with her index finger. "You are trying to get Kagome to drink after knowing how she feels about it? Why, so you can fuck her easier? Isn't it bad enough she'll bend over at your beckon call? Damn, InuYasha…and Rin? You know how much shit Rin's been facing lately and you're just going to let her get wasted? What if something happens? You have those two dolts with you up there and you're willing to allow two girls to hang around them drunk? They'll be raped and it will be your fault!"

Miroku winced at Sango's choice of angry words and took a step towards the group. "If I may…"

Sesshoumaru held out a hand towards Miroku, efficiently silencing him, and took a step towards InuYasha. His eyes held murder and his words venom. "You dare to allow my Rin to get drunk around fools who you know would so easily take advantage of her? You trust them to stay away? Have you learned nothing?"

InuYasha's face was growing to be a certain shade of deep red as he let out one angry breath. "Now hold the fucking train! Wait a god damned minute!" turning towards Sango, he glowered and yelled, "Just because you're Kagome's friend, doesn't mean you know what's fucking best for her all the damn time. Give the girl some fucking room, for fucks sakes! I mean, damn Sango…I ain't gonna let my fucking bitch get hurt while drinking! I'm not a fool! I ain't gonna leave her or Rin around Hiten and Bankotsu, not that they would dare to lay a hand on them but for moral reasons, I'm not stupid!" turning his eyes towards Sesshoumaru, he seemed to lose his anger that was replaced by a darker emotion, something more guarded and hidden. Sesshoumaru could see it, the others couldn't; InuYasha was hurt. InuYasha's voice dropped to a rasp whisper as he slowly shook his head, "I ain't gonna sit by and watch Rin be hurt again! I fucking know I'm supposed to watch her and I am going to do just that! She's with Kagome and if I can do one thing right in life, it's going to be protecting my mate and my family. They both constitute in those categories. I don't care that you question how I take care of myself…but don't you ever question my ability to protect my mate! Don't you _dare_!" turning away from the trio, InuYasha stormed towards the far end of the parking lot. Pausing once, he yelled back, "Miro…get your ass in gear, you're coming with me. You two…watch the girls and grow up! I ain't gonna fuck this up!"

Sango's jaw fell open as she stole a quick glance towards Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be nearly as shocked as they both tired to grasp onto what happened.

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak as he took a step towards his younger brother's retreating back. "InuYasha…you called Kagome your mate."

InuYasha paused mid step and glanced over his shoulder at the boy. "Yeah…that's what she is…or should I give you a schooling about Youkai practices?"

If it had been in Sesshoumaru's nature to smile, he would have. Instead, his mouth took a very microscopic turn upwards. "She isn't simply another one of your victories?"

InuYasha shook his head slowly; his eyes traveling up the hotel's side to settle on the back of the love of his life. He was angry for a moment that Sesshoumaru would think her that and a part of him wanted to beat the stuffing out of the Youkai for even voicing something like that. Yet he could accurately remember how he was before Kagome…how he treated girls then. "It was never about that…we were never about that." saying enough, InuYasha wrapped his arm over Miroku's shoulders and walked out with him; no one missing the fact that InuYasha was using the boy as a crutch.

Sango watched the two leave before blinking. "Did Miroku just leave me here?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pushed into the hotel. "I'm getting my own room…I suggest you two do the same. I refuse to be around that lecher again at night."

Sango raised a thin eyebrow and shot him an skeptical look; "you act as if he's worse then your brother."

Sesshoumaru handed over his credit card and turned bored eyes towards Sango. "Your scent tells me all I need to know about how bad that letch is."

Sango blushed crimson and shuffled her feet, "he isn't that bad…"

Sesshoumaru grabbed the key away from the clerk and turned towards Sango. "Right…and my brother is a saint." He breezed past the girl, leaving her gawking in his path. The smile only touched his lips when he was around the corner and out of eye site. As much as he would have loved…as much as chewing off his own arm… to stay and have his ear talked off by Sango, he had some espionage work to do.

Rin pushed open the balcony doors and leaned over the railing. Her brown eyes that had been so dead for so many weeks were wide with excitement as she stared around the evening lights of the city of Kyoto. The air was crisp and it sent shivers up her back with the whispered promises of having one night to relax and cut back. She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. This is what she had been longing for; to simply get away from it all. What she was missing was his arms around her. 'God I miss Sesshoumaru.' With a sigh, she dropped her chin into her hands. A part of her had been glad that she was going to be able to get away with Kagome and yet the more she thought about it, the more she missed him. sure, her and Kagome had spent the entire day chatting like old times, catching on up the latest gossip and giggling like school girls in the pool for two hours. in the sauna they exchanged more…intimate…of stories about their experiences and how their lives had changed with the boys entrances. By the middle of their soak in the sauna, they both needed to leave with laughter in their eyes and blush staining their cheeks. Rin knew that Kagome was watching out for her and that her friend only had her best intentions in mind and yet Rin was ready to throttle her. Once nine o'clock donned on the clock, Kagome had been a mess. Rin constantly reminded her the only one she needed to impress was InuYasha, and to impress him would be child's play for the girl and yet Kagome insisted on trying on every damn outfit in her and Rin's suitcases. When clothing was no longer the catch interest, drinking was. Rin had enough of Kagome's lectures and bickering about beverages and had pushed her way out of the room. Now she was alone with her thoughts on the cold cement surface. 'Gods do I miss him!'

"You're going to catch your death out here if you stand on the balcony half naked! It's forty degrees out, Rin! Get inside!"

Rin kept her eyes closed and sighed. The mother hen was at it again. "Kagome, I'm dressed. Besides, it's to nice of a night to stay inside."

Kagome walked out onto the balcony, pulling at her scandalously short skirt. The black material rode up every time she walked and she couldn't help the feeling that the bottom of her ass would be hanging out if it raised just an inch more. She leaned against the railing with her friend and then put a piece of her black hair behind her ear. The wind was colder then the air and made it nearly impossible to stay much longer outside before freezing to death. She wrapped her arms around her body and sighed. "Come inside Rin!"

Rin laughed and whirled around to look at Kagome. In here eyes, Kagome could see the serenity that the girl had been lacking and yet could also distinguish a certain flicker of danger passing through her gaze. Rin was looking forward to drinking a little too much for Kagome's taste. Rin held out her bare arms and laughed, "come on, Kag, lighten up! We're going to a party, we're going to have a great time; do a little dancing, drink a good amount of liquor and just cut back! Why can't you relax?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, looking over Rin's outfit. Rin's pants clung to her body like a second skin of black leather decorated with a hanging silver chain that was strategically placed around her waist to hang down right over her curve of her ass. Her halter cut off shortly above her belly bottom and rose up right under the swell of her breasts every time she raised her arms. The shimmer of the material caught the moonlight and would throw splashes of blue across the raven material. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her face was decorated with smudges of deep shades of makeup. Kagome sighed again and put her hand on Rin's wrist. "Are you sure about this Rin? What if Sesshoumaru finds out you were drinking?"

Rin pulled away from Kagome as if her touch burnt her. Fixing the bracelets on her wrists, she smiled a phony grin. "Then I'll explain it to him that I needed a break. He might not like it but he'll deal with it."

Kagome shook her head and fixed her sweater. "Is that how a mate is supposed to handle what the other does? By dealing with it? Rin I don't think that what you're doing is right…"

Rin snapped her head around to stare at her friend. Gone in her eyes was the warmth and tranquility that had filled her aura for the day. What diluted the girl were feelings of anger and resentment, frustration and loathing. Her eyes burned with hatred as she spit back, "fuck that shit, Kagome! Damn, you really need to pull that fuckin stick out of your ass! I'm so sick of your goody-two-shoes rant! Don't try to judge me Kagome, you don't know what the fuck I've been through!" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and took a step towards her flabbergasted friend. "I don't give a damn what you say, or what you think about me! I'm going to cut back and do this and if you keep pestering me about it, then stay the hell here! Otherwise, come to the party like a normal teenager and stop trying to be the mother hen for one moment in your life!"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she sought for words to retaliate with. "Rin…"

Rin held up her hand and looked back over the balcony, "save it! I don't care right now!"

Kagome grimaced and fought down the tears that were brimming in her eyes. "Rin I…" receiving another glower from the girl, she whispered meekly, "I'm sorry…"

Rin stared at Kagome for a long moment, as if trying to figure out if she meant what she said then huffed, "forgets about it. Just…forget it." heaving a giant sigh, Rin traced a hand down her face, weary of her makeup around her eyes. Not looking back to see the hurt expression on Kagome's face, she was sure that a part of her would die if she knew she was hurting more of those who loved her. she didn't mean to snap but she felt like she was teetering on a tightrope. It only took a gentle push to send her into a turbulent plummet of emotions. Another sigh exhaled from her lips and got lost in the wind. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" with a shake of her head, she buried the words under deep thought. Turning back to look out into the city, she sighed, "I just wish Inu would get here so we can get up there!"

Enter the said hanyou. Dropping from the balcony above, he landed on theirs with a grin plastered to his face. he moved to stand up, wobbled sightly then dropped back to sit on his haunches on the railing. It was obvious to both girls that the boy already had a good amount of drinks coursing through his blood and Rin was sure he was well on his way to being plastered. "You rang?"

Rin squealed and launched herself at the hanyou, who held her at an arms length. His eyes widened as he looked over her attire. "Rin…that's…well…" he cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to meet Kagome. Anything he could have said about Rin's dress fell from his lips as his eyes roamed over Kagome. The skirt was short; the sweater was skin tight with a low enough neckline to see well into the cleavage of her breasts. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and blowing in the wind, giving her a very unearthly glow from the pale moonlight. She looked like an angel…given, a very delinquent angel…but one never the less. He fought to bring up words and fought to put down his hardening member as his eyes basically undressed the girl in front of him.

Rin rolled her eyes and prodded his foot with hers. "Earth to InuYasha…put you're eyes back into your head!"

InuYasha cleared his throat and shook his head, blinking rapidly as he fought to turn to look at the other girl. He nodded once and wrapped his arm around Rin's waist. Throwing Kagome a smile as he finally was able to get his words right, he beckoned to his left side. "Come on Princess, not every day I get to enter a party with two hot chicks at my sides."

Rin laughed while Kagome blushed and walked to his side. Rin tapped his shoulder then leaned into him, "don't get used to it!" Securing both girls in his arms, he leapt from their railing to the one above. Landing without a problem, he draped his arms over the girls and ushered them into the hotel room. He nearly laughed as their eyes widened. The boys had successfully lifted the beds from the floor and braced them against the walls, leaving room for mingling and dancing. The four rooms the jocks had received all had connecting doors that were open making way for a larger party space and beds for those who needed them. The music was atrociously loud and there were four kegs on the dresser along with a cooler underneath. Rin pulled away from InuYasha within the moment they walked through the door and made a beeline straight for the cooler. Reaching inside, she pulled herself out a Coors and a Smirnoff ice for Kagome. She grinned as she walked back to the girl and held out the beverage. "You promised!"

Kagome stared at the drink as if Rin had grown a second head and shook hers. "No way…Rin, I…I can't…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and snagged a cup of beer that he had left on top of the television. Holding it out towards Rin, he grinned, "I'll toast." His eyes roamed over her for the briefest of moments; he was sure that if Sesshoumaru were to make a grand entrance at this moment, he would have had a heart attack. To say Rin looked hot could be considered the understatement of the year. 'Yet Kagome…damn!' if he had it his way, she would have been out of the outfit the second he had seen her. InuYasha shook his head as his eyes fell to her ass. 'Damn!'

Kagome met his eyes and shot him a dark glower. "Don't encourage her!"

Rin rolled her eyes and jammed the bottle into Kagome's hand. "Drink!"

InuYasha held out the drink towards the two girls and smiled, "here's to surviving this past hellish month!"

Rin laughed weakly and nodded firmly. "Completely! I'll drink to that!"

"As will I"

Kagome and Rin jumped around and squealed before latching onto Miroku's neck. The Houshi stood behind them with a bottle of Coors in his hand and a wide grin on his face. He, InuYasha, Kai, Bankotsu and Hiten had started drinking much earlier on and the boy was rather tipsy. Miroku kissed both their cheeks and grinned widely, "if Sango could see me now…"

Kagome pulled away and shot him an inquisitive glance. "Where is she…and what are you doing here?" she glanced around anxiously looking for a sight of her best friend, "is she here with you?"

Miroku blinked and looked around him for a minute before the proverbial light bulb went on. "Sango…she's in the other room! She had to much to drink already!" as against the whole thought as Sango was, she had won the shot contest between eight of the boys and was already feeling the effects. "And I am here to make sure he does nothing stupid!" he pointed a bottle towards InuYasha then took a deep chug from it. "Cheers!"

Rin laughed and reached up and clinked her bottle against him. "Cheers!"

Kagome stared at her drink and sighed. An arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled into a red silk clothed chest. Hot breath invaded her ear and set the hair on the back of her neck on end. "For once baby, just relax. I am not gonna force you to drink, you know I would never do that. If you don't want to, that's fine." He kissed her temple as she visibly sighed.

Kagome nodded dumbly and held up the bottle. 'When in Rome, ne? oh well…what can one drink do?' with a deep breath, she leaned into InuYasha's shoulder. "Cheers…"

Rin smiled and clinked glasses with the girl before downing half the bottle.

Kagome took a sip and paused, letting the taste settle in her mouth. She glanced at the bottle then at InuYasha. "How much alcohol does this have in it?"

InuYasha finished his cup and dropped it behind him. "Fuck if I know…you can't get drunk off them though!" he flashed her a smile then turned to fumble with the keg to get more beer.

Kagome searched the label until Rin put her hand over Kagome's. "Enough! Just relax Kagome. It takes a couple of those to get wasted! Just enjoy and dance!"

Kagome stared at Rin before sighing deeply. Holding the bottle towards the girl, she cocked her head to one side, "you know…I'm really going against everything I believe in."

InuYasha kissed the side of Kagome's neck as he snaked his way back around her. His free hand settled on the curves of her hips resting his fingertips just below the waistband of her skirt. "Isn't that what you said before we landed in the pool last month? And look where we are now!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and snapped back, "exactly!" she laughed at the playfully hurt expression that passed over his face before she took another sip. "This tastes like sprite!"

InuYasha laughed and turned to look at the crowd of kids grinding against each other on the makeshift dance floor. "Sure, Princess…drink up. You want to dance?"

Miroku coughed once into his hand and smirked, "you mean dry hump?"

InuYasha met Miroku's bemused glance and flipped him off. "Fuck off…"

Rin reached over, slid her hand around Kagome's wrist and yanked her away from the hanyou. Wrapping her arm around Kagome, she teased, "I told you she was mine this weekend…hands off!"

Miroku's eyes lit up, as did the smile on his face until he caught the dark glower with promises of death from InuYasha if he so much as opened his mouth.

Kagome looped onto Rin's arm and flashed InuYasha a wide smile. "Sorry baby, she's right!"

InuYasha shrugged at them and laughed lowly. "Sure, Princess. Stay in my sight, I'm gonna go talk to Kai." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Behave," he breathed in her ear.

Putting down the empty bottle, Rin grabbed another Coors before pulling Kagome out onto the dance floor. "You remember how we used to do this?"

Kagome laughed and took a deep drink from her Smirnoff. "We haven't danced in like a year, Rin!"

Rin smiled and held the bottle by the top, letting it hang loosely in her hand. "Have you forgotten how? Come on, Kag…remember how the guys used to stare?" she pushed her knee in-between Kagome's and pushed her shoulders in one direction. "Come on, just relax! Remind InuYasha why he can't resist you!"

The songs mixed from a nearly unrecognizable 112 to Destiny's child "Lose your breath". Rin began to grind in one direction against Kagome, smiling as some began to stare. Kagome took another moment then gave in and joined Rin in the seductive dance. Each girl aimed a different way from each other yet their legs were intertwined and their bodies were inches from the other. Occasionally they would catch the others eyes and would erupt in a fit of giggles. Rin let her fingers dance across Kagome's shoulders then down her arms as she danced away only to pull herself closer again. The two continued to dance with each other in an alluring way, capturing the attention of nearly every man in the room. Rin took the moment to turn herself in Kagome's arms so her back was to the other girl's chest. Kagome settled her hands on Rin's shoulders, trying to keep the daringly sexy grin on her face as boys nearly trampled over each other to get a closer look. Rin grinned as she pushed her back into Kagome. Kagome grabbed Rin's hands and turned so that they were back to back. They joined in each other's rhythm, their fingers intertwining in mid air for a while before running down each other's arms. Kagome and Rin matched steps and turned with precise timing to face each other again and began to grind once more. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and continued dancing, her eyes catching those of a completely caught of guard hanyou with a mischievous grin.

InuYasha sipped his Coors as he leaned against the wall, talking with his friend who was currently getting yet another lap dance. "What is this, like you're sixth lapdance of the day? And they call Miroku a man-whore!"

Kai grasped onto Hitomi's hips as she made an attempt to move from the two boys and held her in place, wordlessly beckoning her to continue. His gray eyes met InuYasha's bemused stare and he laughed. "I can't help it if the girl's can't resist me! They practically fawn all over me!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and the boy bucked his hips up at the girl. "God, you guys say I'm bad, get a fucking room!"

Kai laughed and pointed a finger at InuYasha before his gaze was redirected by a shake of the girl's ass. "You…my friend are what we call an exhibitionist. You would just as soon fuck Kagome, as you would look at her in front of us. I'm not that bad!"

InuYasha narrowed his gaze and scoffed, "well fuck you to!" with a chuckle he turned around, freezing in mid step. It was as if the entire room just vanished and all that was in front of him were the two girls. Kagome had her leg between Rin's and they were grinding as close as one could on the dance floor. Every eye in the room was on them; guys longing to be with one of the two vixens and the girl's wishing to be the girls. InuYasha felt his mouth go dry as he pushed past some of the crowd that had amassed. His breath was shallow and his cock hard. He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. 'My Kagome? Never…she's way to modest to be basically making out with another girl! No way…'

A hand slapped him in the shoulder as Miroku slung himself around the hanyou. "Holy hell, man! Now _that's_ hot! Damn…I stand corrected; _that_ is dry humping!

InuYasha shrugged Miroku off with a brush of his hand and pushed further towards the girls. Though he couldn't find a way to express in words or actions just how this sight was affecting him, his groin could. The black leather pants he had stretched comfortably around his body now ached at his pelvis, restricting all movement, as he grew harder by the moment. 'Holy fuck, Sesshoumaru would flip a shit if he saw this!' Rounding on the two girls, he grabbed Kagome by her hips, and thrust himself against her back encasing Kagome in the middle of him and Rin. He joined in their movements as his mouth fell to the back of her exposed neck. 'This is most definitely going to be a good night!'

Rin laughed as Kagome's breath came shorter after Inu joined the group. Rin had actually expected him to join in the moment they stepped onto the dance floor but had been pleasantly surprised when he didn't. She saw him stalking about the dance floor like some sort of primal predator and laughed when Kagome actually jumped at his touch. Rin pulled away from the grind and tipped her empty beer bottle at the two. Shouting over the music, "I'm getting more!" she knew her words were lost to them the moment she stepped away. Kagome's head rolled back to lay on Inuyasha's shoulder and the hanyou's arms grasped lower onto the girl's hips, resting his fingers right under the hem of her skirt. 'I give then ten minutes before he has that skirt at her feet in some dark corner.' Rin laughed as she grabbed another bottle.

"That was hot, Koi…very hot!"

Rin froze and looked over her right shoulder. She rolled her eyes and jacked the top of her bottle against the desk, popping open the top. She pushed past the thunder demon and headed back for the dance floor, choosing to ignore the barrage of insults that he muttered under his breath. She wasn't looking for a hook up, a one-night stand or anything, let alone anything to do with that scum.

Hiten reached out and laid a hand gingerly on her shoulder. He knew he was pressing his luck by even talking to her yet as a male chauvinists and man-whore, he couldn't let a performance like that go un-rewarded. "I'm serious, baby…"

Rin turned back around and pinned him with narrowed eyes and a harsh tone. "Don't fucking call me baby!" she swiped his hand off of her body and shot him a glower that could turn ice to stone; "and don't you ever fucking call me Koi again!"

Hiten held up one hand as his other held a cup of some mystery red punch. "Whoa there, Princess…I didn't mean offense! All I'm saying is that you're hot…that was hot…both of you are hot! Tell me…have you two ever made out?"

Rin growled and shoved at his shoulder as she turned on her heels, "pig!"

Hiten rubbed where she hit him and continued after her, "no, I'm serious!"

Rin turned on her heels and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not going to justify that with an answer!"

Hiten's smile was brash, "is that a yes?"

Rin's hand connecting with his right cheek was his answer. "Jerk!"

Rin pushed her way through the crowded room to find Kagome and InuYasha just where she left them. Chugging the bottle in nearly thirty seconds, she threw it into a trashcan and slipped back into Kagome's arms. "Where were we?"

Kagome laughed at the glazed look in Rin's eyes then polished off her drink. Yelling over the music, she lowered her head towards Rin's ear, "how many of those have you had?"

Rin laughed lightly and shrugged, "hell if I know…three, I think!"

The bottle in Kagome's hand vanished and was mysteriously returned a second later refilled. Kagome shot her lover an inquisitive glance then laughed as he smiled brightly at her. Kagome turned and pushed the bottle back towards InuYasha. "I don't think I want another…I'm already feeling slightly shaky!"

InuYasha laughed then took a deep sip from the bottle. "You'll be find, Princess!"

Kagome stared at him before taking back the bottle with a defeated sigh. 'This is going to be a long night!'

-So I got a lot more to add to the night's story but being that I'm not really in the best of mental states to write, I probably should end it here…besides, it's like 2am. So yeah, more to come don't worry! hehe…drunken Kagome makes funnies….and before anyone says it; yes I know that if you were to have that loud of a party in a hotel, someone would bitch….but let's not forget how rich these kids are. The teachers are putty in their hands…and also the English music playing at the party…it just happened. I don't know that many good hip-hop fashion songs in Japanese so it's what we got!

-ja ne!


	70. Pass the Courvoisier

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 70 Pass the Courvoisier

Lemony content

I'm going to do this chapter in more snippets more so then a full blown regular format, only because of how much I have to shovel in. please follow the header of 'drinks' and who the target is. You'll catch on, promise!

Rin; 6 Coors later 

Rin stifled back a yawn, letting the glass that her fingers held onto ever so gently slip from her grasp and hit the floor with a metal resonation. She grimaced then laughed as Kagome and InuYasha nearly jumped, startled out of their make out session in the middle of the dance floor. Rin had pulled away from the grind session shortly after InuYasha managed to turn Kagome around to face him and proceeded to shove his tongue down her throat. Rin sat back for a moment then danced with a few other guys before returning to the couple that hadn't moved. She pushed her hand to her lips then laughed louder as Kagome slightly blushed then stooped over to grab the glass. InuYasha's eyes followed the girl's ass down then smiled and smacked her ass, laughing as she yelped. Kagome stumbled slightly before catching her balance and shot a scathing look towards InuYasha. Standing up and righting herself, she laughed slightly and handed Rin her glass before turning and thwaping the hanyou in the chest. Yelling over the music that was blasting from the stereo next to them, Rin shouted, "I'm going for a shot, you guys want?"

Kagome's brown eyes widened, slightly hazed over with her third drink, as she slowly nodded. "What do they have? What's being offered?" her words weren't slurred but it took an obvious moment for her to collect her thoughts.

Rin smiled and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders and led her towards the makeshift bar. "I don't know…but we'll find out."

A hand slammed down in front of the girls and they paused in step, Rin nearly toppling forward. She turned an angry glower towards the hanyou and sneered, "was that necessary?"

InuYasha leaned down to be closer to Rin and goaded, "look, wench, they don't have hard liquor! We got beer…and I got you bitches softer shit. I didn't get stuff to get you real fucked up!"

Rin shoved InuYasha's hand out of the way and pulled Kagome behind her while casually answering, "you didn't…Hiten did!" giggling at the thought of the glower on the hanyou's face, Rin didn't turn around until she reached the makeshift bar. Hiten had pushed the dresser out from the wall and had removed the mirror to pack away liquor and added two chairs in front of it. The boy was missing at the moment and Rin took open opportunity to catch up on her skills. "What do you feel like Kagome?" walking around the bar, Rin checked out the liquor situation. "Damn…Hiten knows how to pack it!"

Kagome laughed loudly then bit down on her bottom lip. "Shush, Rin…that's nothing you're supposed to know!"

Rin stared at Kagome for a moment, fighting down the mocking smile that was tugging at her lips. She counted to ten then pointed towards the dresser; "I meant the bar, Kagome…not…other things!" she nearly gagged at the thought then began to riffle through the liquor. "Again I ask, what do you want?" she paused and glanced over the flat surface at Kagome. "Oh…shit…you don't know, do you?" judging by the blank look in the girl's eyes, Rin sighed. "All right…do you want something sweet or sour?"

Kagome seemed to ponder the thought while Rin pulled out six shot glasses. Kagome held up a finger and opened her mouth then shut it as quickly and shrugged, "I don't…know." The look on her face was priceless.

Rin gestured towards the empty bottle of Smirnoff in her hand and grinned. "How many is that for you? Four?"

Kagome stared at the bottle for a moment, as if trying to figure out if that was indeed what Rin was talking about then blinked. "Yeah…no…wait…" she closed one eyes then gasped and shook her head. "No, three…"

Rin laughed louder and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "Man, and you're already drunk off that? You really can't hold your liquor!" she hiccupped slightly and blushed feverishly.

Kagome pointed a finger and goaded, "neither can you! You've been all jumpy and what not! …Oh, wait…that's when you're not drinking…" Rin would have been insulted if Kagome didn't look earnestly confused.

Rin poured the vodka into all six glasses. She reached into the mini fridge that was offered to the room and pulled out a small container of orange juice and cranberry juice. She dropped a splash of cranberry into two cups and orange into the other two. Pulling out the Midori melon liquor, she dropped some into the remaining two glasses. Putting away the bottles with a spin of skill, and an obvious act of show, she grinned at her creation and slid the three in front of Kagome. "It's a stoplight!" Her grin widened as other's gathered around to watch. She pointed towards the green one and smiled at Kagome, "see…green, yellow and red. I'll race you! You just put it to your lips and slam it back!"

Kagome blanched slightly staring at the drinks. "Is this…safe?"

Rin hung her head, shaking it slightly before she grabbed the first cup. "Come on, Kagome. I've been a bartender for a year, I know how to mix my drinks!" taking all three shots in a row, Rin slammed them back with the ease of a natural lush. Kagome hesitated a second then followed suit. She laughed as Kagome's eyes widened as the vodka hit her head on. The girl wavered in her seat once and for a moment, Rin was worried she was going to topple over. When Kagome righted herself, Rin let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Looking over her friend's disposition, she raised a thin eyebrow, "good?"

Kagome seemed to mull over her response before nodding, "hai, very good! Seconds?" she nudged the cup towards Rin who merely laughed.

Rin took back the glasses and put a red plastic cup in front of the girl then filled it with the ice they stored in the refrigerator. Breaking out the whisky sour and Midori melon liquor, she poured it into the cup then added some sprite. Mixing it with the stolen coffee stirrers from the lobby, Rin handed the cup to Kagome. "Drink up, it's good stuff!"

Kagome didn't hesitate to taste it. After a moment, and a deep sip, she pulled back and smiled. "I never knew there were so many different types of drinks you could have!"

Rin nodded slowly, "sure you did. We went over them in gym last year when I was learning, remember?"

Kagome stared at Rin for a long moment, blanking on the situation. Waving it off, she turned her attention back to the drink, "I like this…it tastes good."

Rin grinned then made one for herself. "It's my favorite. Midori sour…good shit!" She raised her glass to Kagome and cooed, "Here's to me finally getting you drunk!"

Kagome drank to the toast then paused. "I'm not drunk! I'm only…well…tipsy…"

"Sure, Kags, and I am the queen of England!" Rin had learned to hide the stumble in her step and the slur of her words over the many times she had been wasted in Naraku's presence over the past year and a half. Though she was feeling quite well, the buzz had yet to fully hit her. She knew she was playing a dangerous game by drinking with effects from the meds she was on, still being in her blood, but she hadn't felt this good in a long time. She was sure she would be worshiping the porcelain gods in the morning but for now she wanted to party.

"How bout you mix me something good, gorgeous!"

Rin rolled her eyes and turned her head slowly to face Hiten. "What do you want?" she really wasn't referring to her position as bar tender. All night she had felt his eyes on hers, more so then any other guy in that place and she was feeling uncomfortable in the limelight. Besides, the boy's…parts…were just about hanging out of his pants from where Sakura made a sloppy job of clean up. At some point, Hiten had lost his shirt, undone his braid and lost his brain. He was definitely drunk and a drunken demon with long black hair and red eyes was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

Hiten rested his hand on the bar and leaned in closer to Rin. "Well…now that you mention it…I could use a good fuck."

Kagome, who had been oblivious to the entire conversation, gasped and fell out of her chair.

Rin pressed her lips into a thin line, pulling her eyes away from Hiten's to gaze down at her friend. InuYasha was already by her side, helping her stand and shooting very menacing glowers of death towards the thunder demon. Rin turned back then smiled wickedly. "You want a drink? I'll mix ya a shot!"

Hiten laughed loudly and shrugged, "drinks ain't doin nothing to me, babes. Like I said…I need…"

InuYasha's growl punctuated the end of his sentence, "what did I tell you about fucking staying the hell away from them, Hiten? Do you want to wake up a bitch? I swear to god, I will have someone remove your balls when you sleep if you so much as talk to them again!" he ran a hand over his face and wiped away the thin beads of sweat that had emerged on his forehead. Turning back to Rin, he made a grasp for the bottle of whiskey in her hand. She pulled it from his reach. "Come on, bitch, give it up!"

Rin snarled as his hand came close and attempted to playfully bite him. "Keep back, Inu! You don't want me to bare my fangs, now do you?"

InuYasha laughed then snatched up the bottle of gin. "If they don't come in the form of Sesshoumaru's fist, I'll be okay. Damn…he'll kill me when he knows I got you plastered!"

Rin laughed and began pouring all sorts of liquor into a shot glass out of InuYasha's line of sight as well as Hiten's. Mixing Tequila, Gin, vodka, rum, Blue Curacao, some sweet and sour mix then lightly adding seven up, she handed it Hiten. Batting her eyes at him, she offered the sexiest smile she could manage…and it was enough to harden the boy's cock. "Drink up, baby; drink up!"

Before Hiten got a chance to take it, InuYasha yanked it from his hand and took it down as fast as he could. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He staggered once and latched onto the dresser, holding it as his rock in the midst of the hardest shot he had ever taken.

Rin's hand was still poised in mid air, her mouth hanging open with the unvoiced warning for InuYasha not to do that but he had been to fast. She grimaced, grinding her teeth together before slowly looking back to Hiten. 'Damnit! Oh shit…'

Hiten was staring at his hand before lifting his eyes to Rin. "What was that?"

Rin blanched and blinked, hoping he was regarding the animal that took his drink. "InuYasha?"

Hiten shook his head, watching InuYasha stagger in his step and chuckled. "What was the shot?"

Rin sucked in air between her teeth and let it out slowly, "uhh…it's something I read online…a drink I really wasn't allowed to put together in the bar back in Tokyo."

Hiten cocked an eyebrow as InuYasha sat himself on the ground, furiously shaking his head. He turned a bemused smirk back towards Rin, "what was it called?"

Rin fought back her laugh as Kagome just about fell of her seat to sit next to InuYasha. "Adios Motherfucker…kind of like a long island ice tea, except more potent."

Hiten laughed then grabbed Rin's hand. The lust that surged into his eyes was enough to make Rin want to vomit. She tried to pull her hand from his then grimaced as he tugged her out from behind the bar. "Dance with me?"

Rin's eyes darkened as she tired to pull away again. "No. Let me go!"

Hiten laughed again in a hauntingly eerie way. Shivers raced up and down Rin's back as he smirked at her. "It was a rhetorical question."

Rin's eyes darkened as fear surged through her mind. On a shot of absolute adrenaline, she sneered, "Want to have your balls inserted into your body?" Hiten's furrowing of the brows was her window of opportunity. Swiftly brining up her knee, she caught him in the groin. Watching with a satisfied smirk as his eyes widened and he instantly let go of her hand, she hissed back, "how's that for rhetorics, bastard?" she brought her foot to his chest and pushed him backwards, laughing as he crashed back onto the ground then curled up in the fetal position. She turned on her heels to walk into a near brick wall. Her eyes traveled up the nearly iron body to rest on a familiar face. "Oh…shit…"

InuYasha; 10 beers 

InuYasha had enjoyed his position behind Kagome dancing with her ass pressed firmly against his groin. He had enjoyed it so much that he allowed them to dance for more then an hour before beginning to lose his cool. Watching Rin and Kagome had been hard enough, literally, before he had to get involved. Yet watching them still dancing so seductively with her body pressed against his was absolute bliss. But as all good things must come to an end, he chose to gain some more gratification. Taking an open opportunity, he turned Kagome her heels and into his chest. His hands instantly wrapped around her brushing between her back and Rin's stomach. His eyes met Rin's over Kagome's shoulder and he smirked. 'Let's see if she keeps it up know that she isn't all over Kagome's front.' His eyes widened a fraction of an inch as she continued to dance behind Kagome, nearly oblivious to the switch. He made a face then latched his hands onto Rin's hips, pulling her in closer to Kagome and slowly began to dance again. It only took minutes for Kagome to realize just how this situation was affecting the boy and she did so with a loud gasp then a low giggle. Rin instantly backed away, as if it had been 'girl language' for 'something's poking me…' and danced her way off towards Kai. InuYasha took the opportunity to wrap one arm around Kagome's waist and the other onto her chin. Pressing his lips against hers gently, he moved his flesh along hers. "You look ravishing."

Kagome blushed and closed her eyes. "This is nice…it's been a long time since we could just dance."

InuYasha smirked and kissed her lightly. "I was right though."

Kagome opened one eye and stared at the hanyou before pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "About what?"

InuYasha's smirk widened into a sexy smile as he pulled her again her tighter, "you didn't get away from me, and you did go home with me."

Kagome's mind warped back in a blur to nearly a month prior and the familiar situation they had been in then. Much like now, they had been pressed against each other, dancing to the rhythm in the air with an electric charge around them.

I _InuYasha brought her face to face with him as they mixed the steps of their feet together. He leaned forward and nuzzled the flesh of her cheek with his nose. He gently kissed her cheek as he pulled her flush against his chest. He ran his tongue over the bottom part of her ear and sang the melody very softly in her ear, his voice enchanting her in a euphoric sort of way. _"But if you think you're gonna get away from me, you better change your mind…cause you're going home…you're going home with me tonight…let me hold you, girl caress my body, you got me goin crazy…turn me on…turn me on" _He pulled back and stared into her eyes with a lust filled gaze. She returned the stare as she lost herself within his amber eyes. His hands slid from her hips to the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and ran his lips very cautiously over hers. _

_Her lips burned with passion as he brushed against them. She nearly cried out when he pulled back to stare down at her. She sighed expecting to find herself glaring into his oh-so-common cocky smile. She opened her eyes and nearly gasped. He was staring at her with a very calming charm about him. He gave her one of the first honest smiles she had ever seen come across him as he leaned back down towards her. 'God, he really is perfect,' she thought as he brushed his lips against hers again, this time with a little more force. He captured her lips with his own and savored the taste. He opened his mouth to meet with the gape of hers and demanded submission from the girl in front of him. Letting him take over, she found herself melting into his body. 'I feel like his arms were made for me,' she thought as she allowed him to kiss her. Soon the kiss became more demanding…more passionate. It was as if nothing else existed. When Kagome stared up at the hanyou, whose eyes were tightly sealed as his mouth explored her lips; she found them to be the only people in the room. No one else mattered except this man. Something kicked from the inside of her, screaming for her to realize that this is how she should spend the rest of her life; in his arms. /I _

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the clip that rushed through her mind. 'I was right…we really are perfect for each other. I don't belong anywhere else but in his arms!' resting her cheek against his lips, she sighed happily, "yes…yes you were right."

InuYasha pressed a quick kiss to her cheek then pulled chin to face him. "And it better always be that way…you belong in my bed," laughing at the sudden angry awe that swept across her face, he continued, "with me…forever."

Kagome playfully hit him in the chest then grabbed onto his lapel. Tugging him forward, she crashed her lips upon his. "Kiss me, you jerk!"

And that was just what he did. What started out in passion only led to fire; the heated need between to lovers burned so bright it could have lit the room up with romance. Their lips crashed upon each other with wanton need, with a burning lust. Like waves on a beach, their souls clashed into each other, seeking shelter from the storms of life in the comfort of the others arms. Pushing his need deeper, InuYasha tasted from the back of Kagome's mouth, from the depths of her soul. He inhaled her scent, bathed in her beauty. His arms tightened and he paid tribute to the gods who lived in Nirvana who sent him his angel. He wasn't sure how long they were connected, his hands roaming her hips, her fragile arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he knew every moment would forever be engrained in his memory. It wasn't until Rin dropped the glass that their frail tranquility was shattered. He had half a mind to shove Rin into a closet somewhere and take Kagome back home…but wasn't that just what he promised Ryen he wouldn't do? With a loud scoff, he allowed Rin to drag his mate off to go get even further hammered. He knew Kagome was tipsy…maybe even drunk, but she was relaxed and out of danger.

Danger.

That was something that InuYasha knew lurked in very corner of this party. He had already had a lovely talk with Dachi and Hiori about their…involvement…with Kagome from a few weeks prior after they arrived at the hotel. Not seeing their faces accounted for; he was guessing they were still unconscious. He had never gotten the rightful time to put them into their places for Dachi's outrageous idea about raping Kagome; but when he walled out on the boy in the hotel room, he was sure they got the drift. Sesshoumaru had done a number on them but it didn't compare to the state he left them in. for a moment, he had wondered if he had killed them. He had begun to panic before their groans reached his sensitive ears. Knowing it was only external bleeding (more so because it covered his clothes), he had left them to think of the lesson they had been reinforced on.

And then there were two. Hiten and Bankotsu were a constant threat. Not that InuYasha thought that his two old best friends would actually harm the girls; he just didn't trust them. Bankotsu was less of a man-whore then Hiten but would still take the chance to fuck anyone that came looking. Hiten, though, would go out of the way to find all the girls at the party to make sure he got a piece of each. InuYasha had also noticed the boy's fascination with Rin the moment they had entered the party. InuYasha paused then turned to throw a hardened stare at the boy in the corner. What he saw made him freeze and roll his eyes in disgust. Hiten had one of the girls…Sakura, he believed, on her knees in front of him while he was making out with another girl from the squad on his left. 'Man-whore indeed!' InuYasha rolled his eyes, leaving Hiten to mess with the other girls and trailed behind Rin and Kagome. 'If he ain't fucking with Rin, I'm in the clear!'

"Looks like you've assumed the role of the bitch!"

InuYasha froze mid step and turned to glower at the owner of the degrading comment. His top lip turned into a sneer as he narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck do you want, asshole?"

Bankotsu stood up from the couch he had been casually resting against, his eyes trained on InuYasha the entire time he had been dancing with Kagome. "So now I'm down to being called asshole? Fuck Yash, that's cold!"

InuYasha sneered, "You're the one calling me a bitch. Don't start shit you ain't ready to finish, Bank!"

Bankotsu walked around from the couch and stood in front of InuYasha. "I don't want to fight you, Yash. This ain't about that."

InuYasha didn't believe him for a moment. Instead, he held his beer by the neck of the bottle and crossed his arms slowly, "so what the fuck do you want?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and mimicked his friend's stance. "You know, you really got something shoved so far up your ass that you're acting like these stiffs!"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and scoffed, "keh, you're just pissed that it ain't your dick, you whiny little cunt! You got something to say or are you wasting my breath for nothing?"

Bankotsu's eyes widened at the jibe and he growled, "Yo, I ain't my cousin! You want a dick shoved up your ass; go see Jakotsu. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to investigate!" he dropped his arms and stared off at the girls by the bar, "I can't believe one bitch changed you this fucking much. You're following her around like a fuckin' lost puppy! You've turned soft and shit…you won't do half the things you used to! You ain't the same person!"

InuYasha's grasp tightened on the bottle as the little control he had in his temper when regarding Bankotsu and Hiten slowly slipped away. "Listen, you little fuck…what the hell do you think I've been telling you?"

Bankotsu waved him off. "You know, by this time last year, you would have fucked her at least four times, probably would be laughing as someone else fucked her, and…"

He was cut off with a clawed hand around his throat and a bottle poised in front of his mouth. InuYasha's voice was venomous, his eyes flashing murder. "Unless you want to crunch glass, I would suggest you never say that again. If anyone…_anyone_…every touches Kagome, I will kill them!" dropping Bankotsu, InuYasha sneered, "You're the one who used to whore off your girlfriends!"

Shooting back while wiping his mouth, Bankotsu answered, "you're the one who used to fuck them!"

InuYasha felt his teeth grind together as he lost his control. "Listen to me, for once and for all! I am not, _not _, the same person I used to be! I am different, I am completely different; I don't do drugs, I don't fuck random people, I don't commit all sorts of crimes, I don't throw drug parties, and I sure as hell don't whore out my girlfriend!" he kicked Bankotsu lightly in the side, making sure his point was received. "You got any questions, cause I swear to the kami's; if I hear, out of your mouth, one more time that I'm not the same person, I will smear your face across the sidewalk! You got any questions?"

Bankotsu stood up and wiped off his pants, keeping a good distance between him and InuYasha. "Yeah, when did you become such an asshole?"

InuYasha stared at the boy for a long moment. Bankotsu adverted his eyes but InuYasha didn't miss it. The flicker of pain had been so fast that if he had blinked instead, he would never have seen it. But in that instant, everything made sense; and he felt like a monster. Bankotsu…his friend for years had come looking for his best friend. He had come looking for the guy he used to be, the guy who promised his 'brothers' that he would be back as soon as he turned eighteen. Bankotsu had been so lonely that he was willing to relocate himself to be by his brother's side. And InuYasha kept kicking him in the balls. His mouth ran dry as his eyes slowly widened. He and Bankotsu were one in the same; they had been raised practically in the same fashion; abuse, verbal and physical beatings, starvation…dire circumstances that brought them together. When InuYasha had entered the gang, no one but Hiten and Bankotsu accepted him. They protected him until he was nourished enough to protect himself. But from the first day that Bankotsu had gotten them food they had become brothers. InuYasha could feel his ears falling to his head as he raised one hand. All the threats were drained from his voice leaving a very solemn tone to his words. "Bankotsu…I…"

Bankotsu turned icy blue eyes towards his friend and stepped out of his reach, "nah, man…it's cool…I get you now…"

The ease of his words grated on Inuyasha's already frayed sanity. Stepping forward, InuYasha attempted again, "no, Bank…you don't…"

Bankotsu knocked InuYasha's hand back and growled, "I get it, fucker…you ain't the same. Then stop fucking talking to me and act like the others; trash talk me and call me scum. Go fuck your pretty girlfriend and tell her how much you are in love with her. Yet, at the darkest hours of the night, just know that when you look into a mirror, you're still the same god damned person. Whether or not you chose to hide behind this façade you call a life, claim you're someone else so you can be accepted by that bitch and her friends…or just bullshit your way into her pussy…."

InuYasha's fist connected with Bankotsu's jaw with a thundering crack. It had been an inane reaction and one that InuYasha felt half guilty for as Bankotsu crashed back onto the couch. He grimaced and then hung his head to stare at the blood on his fist as if seeing it for the first time.

Bankotsu was stunned at first then wiped his mouth. Pulling back with a morbid fascination, he stared at his blood on his fingertips. Without lifting his eyes to the hanyou, he called, "bastard…I told you one you'd only get one free hit on me. That one was lucky. The next time you better be ready to swing cause I'll be coming at you full force!" he laughed suddenly, the sound like nails on a chalkboard to InuYasha. His teal eyes lifted to stare at InuYasha, filled with a daunting shadow of betrayal. His eyes followed the hanyou's to his hand and he laughed again. "What's the matter, InuYasha? You act as if you've never seen my blood on you." removing his black bracelets, he held his hand wrist up towards the hanyou. A long clean scar ran horizontally across his skin, a reminder of a time when life seemed unbearable. And he would have gotten away with the suicide attempt, if his hanyou 'brother' hadn't of entered the room and stopped him. "You forget, InuYasha…our blood runs in each other's veins. We are brothers, no matter how disgusting of a fact that is to you! You, me and Hiten are all blood brothers!"

InuYasha clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He had been sixteen and still pissed at the world. His American friends were dead and it was his entire fault; he had done nothing but gripe and lose himself in drugs and alcohol. He had ignored any problems his friends were facing back in Kyushu and turned his back to their pleas for help. When he had finally gotten off his high horse and decided to help Bankotsu with a 'serious' addiction he had to crystal-meth, he had found the boy half dead with his wrist slit open by a envelope opener. InuYasha didn't hesitate to slit open his own wrist and press his blood into Bankotsu's body while screaming for Hiten. With the demon and hanyou blood in his veins, the human's healing abilities temporarily heightened and it was just enough to save his life. InuYasha opened his eyes and opened his mouth to apologize, to beg Bankotsu to see just why he had changed when a loud thud interrupted his thought process. Kagome was on the floor looking rather dazed and Hiten was dangerously close to Rin. InuYasha turned his back, yet again, on his friend and flew to Kagome's side. He didn't see the rage and pain fill Bankotsu's glare, but he could feel it searing into his soul.

Rin; 6 Coors, 3 shots, 1 Midori sour 

Hands clamped down on her hips as she met a pair of teal eyes that seemed filled with a murderous intent. "Keep your fucking hands off my friend, Bitch!"

Rin's eyes widened as she backpedaled away from the human, only to have him grab her arms by her biceps. "Let me go, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu laughed shallowly as his nails just about bit into her flesh. "I think you owe him an apology!"

Rin scoffed, "I owe him an apology? He's the one who was fucking molesting me! I think if anything that shit head should be groveling at my feet. But hey, now he doesn't have to worry about a constant hard on, now does he?" her eyes narrowed as Bankotsu raised his hand. She stuck out her chin and flashed him a dangerous sneer, "If you dare even think about hitting me…"

Bankotsu's eyes hardened. "What will you do about it? Bitches like you need to be smacked into place. Sesshoumaru has you thinking you're all high and might but guess what; you're not. You're human, just like me, and a whore."

Rin inhaled sharply and yelled back, "go fuck yourself, asshole." she turned on her heels, nearly sure he wouldn't be as stupid as to strike her when a hand latched onto hers and wheeled her around.

Bankotsu closed the distance between them and pulled her flush against his chest. "Keep running that mouth of yours, sweet heart, and I'll break it!"

Rin rolled her eyes and pulled at his hand. She was doing her best to control her fear but it was radiating from her like heat waves. She wanted nothing more then to go hide behind InuYasha and push him into battle. Searching for the room, why was it now that the hanyou had become nearly invisible to her? She searched through the mess of heads in the room, praying to catch site of that silver hair that stained her memory. Standing up to men had become something she found harder and harder to do by the hour, let alone day. She swallowed hard and grit her teeth together. "Blow me, Bankotsu! You're so fucking lame!"

Bankotsu put some force behind his hold on her wrist, bending it slightly back with enough pressure to make her cringe. "You really need to learn your place, bitch!"

"Let her go, now!" before Bankotsu could even figure out who had spoken, he was sent sprawling out across the floor, sliding into one of the tables legs and nearly having the entire thing crash down upon him. Looking back, a tall silhouette blocked Rin from his view.

Rin cringed, awaiting those words and equally ready to tell him to go to hell when she felt something breeze by her ear. She thought he had swung at her and she was ready for the impact. Closing her eyes, she waited… then the voice hit her like a load of bricks. "Kai?" she cracked open one eye and looked up to find the linebacker looming in front of her…protecting her.

Kai rolled up his sleeves revealing two sets of guns that Rin had never guessed the boy could have been packing. 'No wonder why he's the captain of the squad!' forcing her trembling aside, she forced herself to her feet.

Kai swung around to glance at Rin and sneered, a feral glint to his normal tranquil gray eyes, "Rin, you want me to take out the trash?"

Wiping off her pants, she placed one hand on the boy's bare arm and forced a smile, "It's okay, Kai…he's just being a dick weed." She narrowed her eyes at Bankotsu and then took a cautious look at Hiten.

Kai narrowed his eyes and sneered at the demon, "learn your place, Bankotsu, before I have to beat it into you! Besides…" he stared hard at the boy for a moment before pushing on, "you shouldn't even be here!" he swayed in his space for a moment and Rin realized with a slight roll her eyes that he was drunk as well.

Hiten clawed his way to sit against the table next to Bankotsu and flipped the drunken teen off. "Here, go make use out of it! Damn…that bitch packs a punch!"

Rin closed her eyes and turned to put a step between her and Kai. "Thank you…so much!" she let out a deep breath and began her search for InuYasha.

Kai looked down at the girl and smiled. "Any time, Rin…any time." He took note of her frantic search and gestured back towards the bar. "You looking for the lovers?" Kagome and InuYasha, who were nearly stripping each other against the bar and he grimaced, "…uh…should we stop them?"

Rin opened her mouth to agree; both of the two had too much alcohol in them to be clearly thinking…not that it ever stopped them before. She wanted to be angry that InuYasha wasn't there to back her up…but maybe it was time for her to start learning how to defend herself. She opened her mouth then paused. The plot that formed in her mind was enough to make Kagome probably never speak to her again…if she remembered. 'No, I won't tell Sesshoumaru that he left me unguarded…no, let them figure out how much they fucked up.' she smiled devilishly and sneered, "No…let's have some fun." Noticing the blank stare she got in response from Kai, she wandered off towards the pair. InuYasha had his hand wormed under her skirt and Rin was sure that the look on Kagome's face was near bliss. She giggled and nudged the girl with her foot. Making sure her voice was none to quiet, she boasted, "yo, the whole room is watching."

It wasn't like she was lying; the room had paused to watch Hiten fall at Rin's feet but had stopped paying attention shortly there after. Yet as expected, Kagome yelped and jumped off InuYasha like he was on fire and began to glance around the room. Rin nearly fisted the air as InuYasha stared at his lap for a moment then glanced up to where Kagome was standing. He was drunk as well, though he hid it nearly as well as Rin did. Forcing himself to his feet, he glanced about the room then at Rin. He sniffed the air once and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Both Kagome and Rin answered simultaneously, "Yes." They glanced at each other and began to giggle relentlessly again. Rin grabbed Kagome by her arm and dragged her back towards the dance floor, laughing as InuYasha followed behind them. With a wicked grin, she turned and held onto the girl's hands as she swayed back and forth slightly. "Hey….Kag?"

Kagome didn't answer right away, as her eyes closed and she lost herself into the music blaring through the speakers. Rin yelled again and only then did her eyes snap open. "Hai?"

Rin listened to the opening of the song on the radio and shot Kagome a wide, feigned innocent grin. "You want to have some fun?"

Kagome lifted her chin, obviously lost to the girl's meaning and titled her head towards her right shoulder. "What kind?" Rin's eyes told of her unvoiced dare. Kagome finally read her like a book and her eyes widened as she waved her arms in front of her like a bird trying to fly. "Oh no, Rin! No!"

Rin grinned and swayed with the music with her friend, "come on Kagome, you have to! He'd love it!"

Kagome stole a glance at InuYasha who was moving onto his twelfth beer and grimaced. "I can't…he would never look at me the same!"

Rin scoffed, "oh please! He'd be in heaven! I dare you!"

Kagome shook her head, pulling her hands away from her friend. "No!"

Rin raised an eyebrow and slowly pursed her lips, "I double dare you!"

Kagome shook her head then reached forward to put a hand across Rin's mouth and stumbled, nearly landing on her face. "Rin…I can't. Come on, besides…you're the one good at…that!"

Rin shrugged and backed out of Kagome's reach. "Yeah…but I ain't got anyone here to do it to!"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I ain't doing it! Yash won't resist if you do that to him but I can't…I won't!"

Rin laughed weakly and shook her head, "he's your boyfriend, Kagome! I ain't' gonna…."

Kagome shrugged, "I can't…he'll never let me live it down! He'll blame it on me being drunk then mock me about it!"

Rin looked over her shoulder at the hanyou who was staring at them peculiarly, probably because he was only hearing half the conversation. Snapping her head back, she grinned wider, "Come on…I triple dog dare you!" Kagome's mouth dropped and Rin goaded her on, "you have to now! You cannot just not do a triple dog dare!"

Kagome blanched and fidgeted with her hands, "he'll flip…and I thought you didn't what would be the…well…reaction. I told you we wouldn't…."

Rin shrugged and glanced around, "it's obvious that he wants you under him anyway so you might as well make him pine for it. Come on though, it's to good!"

Kagome glanced back at InuYasha as the music changed to be Ayumi Hamasaki's "Inspire remix". She let out a deep sigh then nodded quickly. "I swear Rin…you owe me!"

Rin made a face as she walked back towards the hanyou, "you say that now! So…what are you waiting for, go drive him crazy!"

Kagome: 4 beers, 4 shots, 1 Midori sour 

Kagome giggled then sauntered towards the hanyou. Seeing his eyes latch onto the swing of her hips, she nearly lost her nerve. 'How did I let her talk me into this? Damn…what am I getting myself into?' she felt her mouth go dry as she approached her lover. Lifting her eyes to his, she felt possessed. Whether it was the wanton need that still remained unfulfilled in his eyes that burned like the sun or the longing in her loins, it didn't matter. With a firm push, the hanyou went backwards into the chair in back of him. Luckily for Kagome, it was a desk chair that had no arm rests. Armrests always got in the way. She shot him a sexy short smile and took his hands in hers. She moved on to straddle his lap and placed his hands under the seat of the chair. "These stay here. You cannot touch, got it?" A part of her was happy that she was drunk…she wouldn't really have to remember this come tomorrow. She could feel that she was blushing all over her body; being this was something she never ever did in public…or private. It was something her and Rin had created once when they were completely bored.

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at her and slowly sat back, a smile growing on his face. "All right, princess…" he dug his nails into the chair's plastic frame for good measure. To say he was intrigued was the understatement of the year.

Wasting no time, Kagome dug her heels into the floor for planting and thrust her hips against his. She closed her eyes and fell into rhythm with the music, leaving no questions over her ability to perform a lap dance. With skills she had learned from Rin years before, she pressed herself in the most intimate of ways with clothes on against the hanyou, running her hands through his silver tresses and down his chest. Matching the raging beat of the music, she worked her magic in devilish ways. She could feel the boy becoming rock hard underneath her as she brought her mouth to one and quietly sang the lyrics while her breasts lay just a few inches in front of his mouth. She could just about feel his body tighten beneath hers as he fought back the urge to tackle her. She then turned herself around with the beat, grinding her ass into his cock as she ran her hands down her body, grazing over her breasts and down her stomach. Half of the crowd had stopped to watch and Kagome once again fought down her scarlet blush. She could hear the barely audible whimpers from the boy behind her as she turned herself back around and ground her core against him. She met his eyes and thrust again. The sparks that were flying through her eyes met his and ignited a passion that both were sure would last for hours on end tonight. Whatever happened from this point on, Kagome knew she was in for a long and rough ride…and she was never turned on more. She turned once more to have her ass on his lap and dropped back to slap her thighs and roll to her left, throwing her head over his shoulder to nip at his exposed neck.

Never had she seen him so submissive to her actions. With a nudge of her jaw, his head would fly to the direction she demanded him to turn to. She rolled her hips with a snap against his then with a hand behind her back, traced a path from his Adam's apple down the valley of his chest, through the middle of his rock hard abs to land on his hardened length. She have him two hard strokes behind the privacy of her back before letting go and swinging herself back around. She heard his deep grunts and the growling that was echoing against her chest increased. His gaze became darker, tinted by red, as the sweltering passion that was welling between them lashed out. She kissed him gently, taking her time as she swabbed his mouth with her tongue. She enjoyed being in control like this, but it wasn't something she could get used to. She could see the promise of retribution glowing on her face and she would lie if she said it didn't make her wet to think about. She blushed as he sniffed the air then shot her an incredulous look.

InuYasha stared at the girl on his lap with all but his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Every time she grazed his lips with hers, he would try to sucker her into a deeper kiss. He had made a promise not to touch her but he would be damned if he was going to keep it. Growling lightly as she ran her hands down his chest while dry humping his cock, he sneered, "fuckin tease…Kagome…you're begging to be fucked hard, you know that right?"

Kagome blanched slightly and brought her mouth to his ear, "it's a dare…I'm sorry…" she let her tongue dart out of her mouth to trace his ear and instantly felt his cock jump in reaction. She smirked and blew lightly on the appendage before pushing her hips against his and grinning like a mad cat. She brought her lips down to his cheek and gently kissed him before running her tongue over the skin then up his cheekbone.

InuYasha moaned with the attention Kagome was granting him and dug his nails into the chair. He was sure that the plastic was buckling under his claws. "Well…consider me daring myself to fuck your brains out tonight!"

Kagome laughed lightly and pulled back as the music slowly came to a stop. She rolled her hips against him one more time for good measure before trying to stand up. That's where she made her first mistake of the night, next to turning on an already horny half demon.

InuYasha released the bottom of the chair that was in near ribbons and brought one hand to rest on her hips and the other shot up under her skirt. Slicing her underwear in half between her legs, he brought her crashing back down into his lap with awing speed. With a sadistic smile, he smashed his lips against her with brutal force. This wasn't about sweet and sensual motion or love; it was about him gaining back the control that she had ripped right out from under his feet. His fingers danced over his zipper and within seconds, he had her suspended in air right above his member. Her skirt covered most of the action but it was hard to miss the grimace of pain and the howl of lust that resonated on both parties as InuYasha slammed her full force down onto his cock. Locking his feet around hers, he latched onto her hips and growled, "Put your hands on my shoulders, Bitch."

Kagome nearly screamed when he impaled her but the pain was so quickly subsided by lust and the need to be filled, that all of her feelings went straight out the window. Swallowing hard at the near feral tone, she immediately responded. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She helped him at first, rising herself on his cock only to have him pull her down by her hips to slam into her. The first thrust nearly knocked the breath out of her as her eyes widened and she squeaked not much unlike a mouse. Trying to regain her breath while he continued the bombardment of his body into hers was nearly impossible. She found herself beginning to see small-multicolored dots as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his shoulder.

InuYasha growled as her head came in contact with him and she shot back up. His eyes burned into hers as he pounded into her harder. He lowered his mouth to her neck to dig his teeth into the flesh on the right side of her neck. Not breaking the skin but enough to leave small red marks where his fangs were, he held her in place while he fucked her. That only lasted a moment before he sealed his mouth around each mark; tracing over the wound with his tongue then sucking at it heartedly, he was sure she was going to have four very dark and nearly painfully hickeys. When he was done with her neck, he brought his face to meet hers. Their eyes locked and he pushed on harder, daring her to cry out or slow him down. Her walls clung to his cock like a vice grip as he slammed in and out of hers. Like a good bitch, she submitted to him and took what he was dishing out to her. Her nails bit into his shoulders as he picked up the speed. Outside of the world where only they existed, he could feel many sets of eyes watching their interactions; laughing, pointing, whispering, he knew they were once again the spotlights. But this time…this time it wasn't his fault. No, Kagome brought this on.

Moaning loudly, Kagome threw her head back as her first orgasm of the night wracked her body. Kagome grinded against his cock while riding out her intense orgasm, and she attempted to goad InuYasha to follow in suit.

'Oh…stupid girl…she really thinks this is going to be over this easily? Does she not know who I am?' InuYasha laughed as her eyes widened as he continued to thrust into her. Her juices made the feeling more electric, more complete and he found himself pounding into her harder and harder. Each thrust hit her back wall, sparking a small yelp from the girl as their hips grinded together. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had to relent or else she would not be walking for weeks. A growl built in the back of his throat as Kagome unexpectedly began to meet him thrust for thrust, allowing him to burry himself deeper into her body. He was very near throwing her off his lap and turning her onto her hands and knees but allowing her to reserve some dignity, he closed his eyes and roared out. White hot cum splashed against her back wall, filling her body, and sent Kagome into another orgasm.

Coming down off the rush of adrenaline was the next battle. Sweat and sex covered the two as they sat together, foreheads pressed against each other. Kagome was panting, InuYasha was gasping for air and refusing to move. First off, he felt like his cock was going to fall off if he so much as tried to move ever so slightly and second, he realized with much horror, that he left red welts on Kagome's hips and back, shredding through the material she had called a shirt. Kagome, on the other hand, was wrapped around InuYasha like a second skin. She was shivering with the after effects and sweating like a pig. She shuddered once and swallowed hard. "I…"

InuYasha kissed her forehead and grimaced as he lifted her slightly. He was ready for seconds but not here…not like this. Without looking around to see who was watching, he removed his flaccid member and tucked it away in his pants before slowly sitting up in the chair. "Baby…do you know what you do to me?"

Kagome laughed quietly before groaning, "Now I do…"

InuYasha lifted her to sit sideward in his lap and rested his chin on her forehead, "Princess, that was amazing."

Kagome giggled lightly and pressed her lips to his hand that rested on her shoulder. Suddenly she found herself feeling very dizzy…and not very well at all. "Uh…InuYasha…" she slapped a hand to her mouth as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

InuYasha heard her but something else struck him first. Rin was nowhere to be found. He sniffed the air once but he was sure that she wasn't there. It wasn't the alcohol inhibiting his senses…she was simply…gone. His blood froze in his veins as he snapped his head back and forth, frantically gazing through the bodies around them; nowhere…Rin was nowhere to be found. Amber eyes opened to the size of saucers. 'Oh shit! Oh, shit…'

"Inu…"

InuYasha muttered incoherently in Kagome's direction as he slowly slid her off his lap to stand up straight. "Kag…Rin, she's gone!"

Kagome blinked as his words sounded like Latin to her. She pushed her other hand to her mouth, as she was sure she slowly turned a shade of gray. "Inu…"

Slamming two hands into his hair, InuYasha turned in all directions. "Oh fuck…I'm dead! Shit!" He gazed at Kagome and paused, "Are you okay?"

The Inu-hanyou was not fast enough to avoid that….

Rin, 8 Coors, 4 shots, 2 Midori sours 

Rin laughed lightly, her hand resting on the boys shoulder as she turned her back to the rutting couple. She hadn't honestly expected that reaction from the hanyou but it didn't surprise her. Rin finished off her Midori sour and fought her way to her feet. The room was most definitely past spinning as she now felt like she was the one who was spinning. She knew she was swaying ever so slightly in leaned against the bar. Her eyes met the demon's and she faked a wide, drunken smile. "Can you…you…take me away from here?"

Red eyes met hers and a flash of a sexy seductive smile was the result, "baby…I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Rin laughed and slapped Hiten's shoulder. "You're to cute. But really…take me out to the city… I want to go out!"

Hiten stood up beside Rin and took her arm, walking her towards the balcony on the other side of the room from where InuYasha was. Hiten had dedicated himself, quietly, the first time he laid eyes on Rin, to get down her pants. He was determined to fuck her. Not to mention, being able to gloat that he fucked Sesshoumaru's girlfriend weighted heavily on his conscious. Reaching the balcony, he wrapped his arms around the drunken girl's shoulders and lightly kissed the shell of her ear, "baby…you sure you want to go out. There is so…" he trailed needy kisses down her jawbone on a course for her lips. First he would seduce her, then fuck her in her bed…then make her pay for what she did to him. Oh, she would not be sleeping tonight. If they thought how InuYasha had just been fucking Kagome was brutal…Inu had nothing on him.

Rin yelped and pulled away from the boy before he could reach her lips. Keeping in character, she leaned over the railing and giggled mindlessly, "Oh, it's so high up here!" turning glassy wide eyes towards Hiten, she gave off a high pitched giggle, "don't let me fall, Hiten!"

Hiten latched one arm around her waist and smirked, "I'll never let you fall, koibitto!"

Rin laughed and tapped him in the shoulder lightly. With a loud sigh, she turned her head to the wind and let her hair free of its bounds. She nearly laughed as her mane whipped around and caught Hiten in the face as the wind wrapped around them like a blanket. Putting on the phoniest voice she could manage, she threw her arms out to her side and spun around in a circle. "Show me the sites of the city, Hiten! I want to explore everything!"

Hiten grinned and picked her up off the ground, "I'll let you explore something, Princess…"

Rin nearly gagged. Forcing on the smile, she laughed again. "You're so bad!"

Hiten laughed and jumped off the balcony, landing on the street with no problem. He latched onto her hand, intent on dragging her to his motel where no one could stop them. "Come on, baby…I'll show you a real good time."

Rin glanced behind her, satisfied that they were at the hotel's entrance then ripped her hand from his. Letting the façade of a drunken innocent girl melt, her icy demeanor returned with a vengeance. "Actually, I really don't want to see anything you have to offer me. Thanks anyway…now you can run along and go fuck yourself." She turned on her heels and marched towards the hotel lobby.

Hiten stood statue still, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Did she just…oh _hell_ no!" Hiten reached her before she could get to the glass door. "What the fuck was that?" Grabbing her arm, Hiten turned and slammed the girl against the building.

Rin grunted with the impact, fear flashing through her eyes for a second. She knew it was a dangerous game…a very dangerous game. She had wanted out of the party so bad that she had made sure Kagome and InuYasha were preoccupied before she got herself time to sneak out. She was going to have Kai walk her out but remembering the tape on the doors and the fact that Kai had passed out, she had to find another way. Hiten was her best bet, though he was a wild card. If he wasn't as drunk as she though him to be, he could easily overpower her. She swallowed hard, realizing her plan backfired. All she wanted was to be away from the party and on her own. Sure, she could have gone back to the room but then she would have to face Kagome. She was going to get her own room, or sleep on the patio sooner then going back. Kagome would have her head when she realized that they saw a tactic towards Rin's escape. But now…now there was a serious problem. "Hiten…I…"

Hiten lifted her away from the wall only to slam her back against it once more. "What, you thought you could get your fucking way again by acting like a whore? Damn…you really need to learn your place! I ain't one to force girls to do shit but I just might make an exception for you!"

Rin's eyes widened as the threat of rape lingered above her head for the second time that day. Swallowing hard, She pushed against his arms, "I'll scream! I'll scream and InuYasha will come running. Not to mention, we're right in front of the …mphhf…"

Hiten crashed his hand over her lips and smiled wickedly, "no one will hear you scream!" he brought his face down to meet hers and stared deep into her eyes, "listen to me, Bitch…you're about to get the fucking of your life!" his claws went straight to her hips then paused. She could see the pure anger in his eyes, the hatred in his aura but he still wouldn't push his limit. With a snarl, he crashed his fist into the wall right next to her head. "You bitch! You're such a fuckin whore! Damnit, is this why Naraku 'raped' you?" the word raped seeped from his mouth masked in sarcasm and his fingers spread quotations around it. "Did you play cock tease to him to many times and he decided to be a man and take what you offered? Is that what happened? Did you simply jump into his bed then decide it to be a bad idea?" shoving the shocked girl harder against the wall, his eyes darkened, "Bitch! You probably sucked his dick and didn't like the taste! Or were you more of a whore to him then Kikyo and just got pissed that he still wanted Kagome? You know…that's all you are; a replacement. You want to bet all the times he fucked you he was seeing her? How many times did you get off from him tying you up or hitting you? How many times did you beg him to go harder…to fuck you deeper?"

Tears leaked down the girl's cheeks as the demon tore into a fresh wound that she felt would never heal. Her throat became so dry that she could it nearly impossible to swallow. Her jaw quivered as she shook in his clutches, "I…no…no!"

Hiten laughed viciously as he shoved her again into the wall, "I bet you loved every minute of it…but probably found out that Sesshoumaru had a bigger dick so you've been playing the helpless little vixen card! You're a whore admit it! You wanted Naraku to fuck you! You wanted to be the center of attention in everyone's life! Slut! You're nothing but a whore!"

Tears were now coursing down her cheeks leaving a raw path of absolute pain. "No!"

"Admit it!

"No! Never…I didn't want…no!"

"You begged him to fuck you, say it!"

Rin could feel her chest constricting as she fell into deeper more hysterical sobs. "No…no…please, stop! It wasn't like that…it wasn't like that at all! I never…never…" she felt like everything was closing in on her; her breath was in ragged pants and she was feeling dizzy and faint. The world was spinning out of control for her. What he was saying was striking raw nerves like lightning and the shocks were deadly.

The rest of the action was slightly foggy to Rin. The tears had mixed with her mascara and had put a blur on the whole action of what was going on. Hiten was yanked backwards off his feet and thrown into the opposing wall. There were a few loud grunts and the sound of bone smashing against bone that made Rin cringe. Arms wrapped around Rin's shoulders and hauled her to her feet. She wasn't sure when, but she realized in that moment that at some point she had slid to the ground. Wiping her cheeks, she inhaled sharply as moonlight cast a shadow onto the scene. Bankotsu had Hiten by his neck, pinned against the cement wall, Hiten's right wrist bent at an ungodly angle and his nose clearly broken, and blood soaking his face. InuYasha had Rin cradled lightly against his chest, his body blocking most of the vicious onslaught of one friend versus another. Rin shook her head once, her mind flowing into a thick haze. 'I can't be this drunk…Bankotsu would never attack his best friend and…and…this just can't be!' she blinked once…again…then screamed. "Stop! Stop it! No, Bankotsu, no!" she pulled out of InuYasha's arms and ran towards the two. "Stop!"

InuYasha reached out and pulled Rin back, staring at her as if she had grown three heads. "Rin, no! Let Bank beat the shit out of Hiten, he deserves it!" Turning eyes towards the girl, he growled, "What the hell were you thinking?" he shook Rin once and grabbed her shoulder to look over her. "Are you hurt?"

Rin opened her mouth but nothing came out. 'Just what the hell is going on?' she stared at InuYasha for a long moment then grimaced. He was in a pair of sweatpants and was shirtless. Either he had just crawled out of bed to come looking for her or he had just crawled off Kagome to come looking for her.

Bankotsu dropped Hiten unceremoniously to the ground and turned to face Rin. "What the fuck was you doin'? Are you stupid?" stalking towards the two, Bankotsu raised a fist, "I should beat some bloody sense into you, Bitch!"

InuYasha put out an arm and stopped the man at an arms length. Turning his eyes to stare at Rin, he growled in response to the human's statement, "It's a good fucking questions, Bankotsu. What the hell were you thinking, Rin? Have you gotten to know anything about Hiten over these past few weeks? You don't play fucking games with him!"

Rin snorted and ripped herself out of InuYasha's grasp once again. Wiping away her tears, she sneered, "Oh, that's rich. It's the girl's fault that a guy can't control his dick. Real rich, Yash…real rich! It figures…groups of fuckers flock together, ne?" she scoffed again and pulled away from the two men.

Bankotsu nearly jumped on her. "What the fuck, Bitch? We save your scrawny ass and all you can do is bitch at us? If we agreed with that shit head, we would have let him have his way with you!"

InuYasha held out a hand and stopped the boy mid rant. "Rin, are you okay?"

Rin stared at InuYasha for a long moment before sniffing again, fighting down tears and the urge to run into the hanyou's arms. The need to be in Sesshoumaru's arms never hurt so much. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a step towards the entrance to the hotel. "I…"

Bankotsu lit up a cigarette he just about pulled out of nowhere and glowered at the girl. "Look, Bitch…I don't like you, but what I hate more are guys who fucking kick girls," he turned and to emphasis his point, kicked Hiten hard in the ribs, "about shit they can't control!"

InuYasha's eyes darkened as he reached out to lay a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin…you're not a…"

Rin pulled away and nodded curtly, "I know."

InuYasha didn't believe her. Turning on his heels, he walked back to Hiten and dropped onto his haunches. Pulling on the boys braid, he yanked his head out of the dirt. With probably one of most feral glowers Rin had ever seen, InuYasha hissed, "apologize, now!"

Hiten snarled at the hanyou and took a feeble swing. "Let me go, you cock sucker! That bitch ought to realize what the fuck she is!"

Bankotsu inhaled softly then dropped to his knees in front of the boy. Grabbing Hiten's chin, he hauled the demon's face to stare up at him. "What she is, is a bitch. But who the fuck are you to go around calling her a whore. Have you looked in the mirror, Hiten?"

Hiten scoffed and spit out a wad of blood on the ground, "I fucking know I'm a man-whore and I'm proud of it! This bitch whores herself to others then calls it rape!"

InuYasha growled but Bankotsu beat him to the blow. Punching the demon in the jaw, he stood up and walked toward the entrance. He paused by Rin and put out his cigarette on the building. "Don't think I'm doing this for you, Bitch…cause I ain't. But what he said is unforgivable. No girl asks to be raped…no girl lines herself up to be hurt like what that sleaze did to you. Yeah…I've done bad shit in my life but I've never…I wouldn't…." he hung his head and scratched behind his ear, never once turning to look at the awestruck girl; "I never thought Hiten would say shit like that to anyone…and it's probably cause he's drunk, but it doesn't make it true. Don't believe it for a minute." He closed his eyes then walked into the lobby.

InuYasha watched him go, still suspending the unconscious Hiten by his shirt. He let the boy fall to a heap and walked towards Rin cautiously. He knelt down to where she was sitting and offered her a hand, "come on, I'll take you back up."

Rin shook her head once, wiping her eyes as she worked her way to her feet. "No…"

InuYasha grunted and grabbed her arm to steady her out. "Look…you're obviously mentally inept to make wise decision tonight so I'm flagging you."

Rin growled and pulled herself out of his grasp. "Fuck you…I'm not nearly as drunk as you are. Don't forget who was fucking someone in front of a group of people!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes despite the smirk that played onto his lips. "Look, I ain't gotta be drunk to do that. But I ain't stupid. I ain't letting you wander around here, Rin, by yourself."

Rin once again out maneuvered the hanyou and walked towards the lobby. "I'm going for a swim. After that, I'll come back up and knock on the door."

InuYasha shook his head. "No way, I promised Fluffy I wouldn't let you out of my eye sight. He'd kill me."

"He'll never know."

InuYasha scoffed, "fuck no!"

Rin shrugged and backed up another step, "I don't give a damn what you say, InuYasha. You can't control me!"

InuYasha smirked and took another step towards her, "I ain't trying to control you; I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

Rin rolled her eyes and turned her back to the hanyou, "keep Kagome safe…" closing her eyes, she whispered, "she's the one he wants."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and tilted his chin towards his chest, "wait a damn minute…don't you fucking think that anything Hiten blabbered is true."

Rin laughed hollowly, "oh but it is. I was a fuck toy to Naraku because he couldn't get what he wanted. I'm a replacement to Sesshoumaru for the girl he lost and I'm a shadow to Kagome cause she has you. What do I have, InuYasha?" before the hanyou could formulate words, she continued with tears misting her eyesight, "I'll tell you; nothing. I have nothing. My family's dead…my friends have their own lives…I'm nothing."

InuYasha grimaced at the raw pain that dug grooves into Rin's face with each tear that spilt. "Rin…"

Rin scoffed and turned around, "save it. Now go find Kagome and protect her…protect her with everything you hold dear."

InuYasha shook his head, "you think I'm gonna leave you like this? You think I'm gonna leave you by yourself? You got another thing…" his jaw clamped shut as his eyes slightly widened.

Rin turned around to face the hanyou and screamed, "Just go the fuck away! I'm so sick of everyone pretending to care! Just leave me alone!" she turned and blindly fled into the lobby and past the crowd that had amassed in the doorway.

InuYasha gawked for a moment, having a hard time pulling his jaw up from the floor then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Asking the figure closest to the door that had emerged with the shouting match, he asked cautiously, "What the fuck do I do now?"

Still Rin…. 

Rin ran down the corridors of the hotel, blindly running and following her nose towards the chlorinated smell. She wanted to jump into the pool and drown herself. Her body hurt, her lungs burned and her heart was surly shattered. What that bastard Hiten had said went right to her wounds and ripped them open with a red hot vice. Everything that she had bottled up, everything she had dared to think at the darkest of hours was searing names into her brain, calling her a whore and a slut. It was her fault that this happened…it had always been her fault. Instead of dealing with it, she played off her problems onto Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She dragged her entire group of friends into it and nearly cost them their lives. Slipping off her heels as she pounded through a wooden door, she threw them to the side. By all technicalities, the pool was closed, but that didn't stop her. Someone didn't lock up and that would be used to her advantage. She didn't even take off her clothes as she dove head first into the water. She slowly began to swim laps, ignoring how much her lungs were begging her to take a rest. It had to end…everything hurt too much anymore for her to function. Yamaoto wasn't helping…the meds were sending her into delusions, and Sesshoumaru was being burned throughout it all. She broke into a breaststroke as her arms felt like they were about to fall off. 'I'm so sick of this…I'm so sick of being weak and being hurt. I'm so sick of hurting others! I need to get away…I need to leave!' a sudden pang hit her and stopped her dead in mid stroke. Treading water, Rin's eyes filled with tears. 'I can't…I can't leave Sesshoumaru, I love him so much! Can I really wake up every day knowing that I should have been in his arms?'

A darker part of her mind battled with her, hissing in sheer bitterness, _'he's suffering and all you can think about is yourself! You really are a bitch! You flaunted yourself around Naraku and were upset when he took what you offered and now you wonder why it is destroying Sesshoumaru. It's because he knows you're a whore who slept with that hanyou filth and yet you won't go near him. You don't love Sesshoumaru, you couldn't love him; you can't love someone who treats you like a human being, because you're not one! You're a cold, heartless bitch! You want someone who will treat you like shit, who will use you and then cast you aside. That's why you left with Hiten, you were hoping he would fuck you like Naraku used to! You little whore…that's all you are!'_

'no! it's not like that at all!' Rin couldn't believe she was arguing with herself in the middle of a pool…or at all for that matter…but she had to. she had to do something before she went insane. 'Sesshoumaru stays with me because he loves me! he stays by my side to help me! my friends…they…they want to help me! I push them away but they never leave, they want to help!'

The voice cackled, _'they feel obligated to help! Look at you; you're pathetic! Swimming in a pool with all your clothes on at one o'clock in the morning. You should just slice your wrists open and get it done with!'_

Rin shook her head, and dove underwater. Something inside of her body and her heart snapped. But it wasn't like before…no…it was much different. The normal cold feeling that accompanied her harsh rationalizations wasn't there. Suddenly she felt her heart slam against her rib cage, threatening to break out. No, this wasn't a cold or painful feeling; it was warm…it was filled with hope and faith, compassion and a sudden enlightenment that could only come from becoming completely fed up. The voices that had argued with her from the first day that filth had touched her seemed to drown out in her own screaming declaration. 'No…I didn't offer Naraku anything! Stop saying that! It's not my fault…it's not my fault! I'm sick and tired of believing that it is! I'm sick of being the victim! I'm done! I…I'm going to get past this! I'm going to go home…and I'm going to tell Yamaoto to shove these pills up her ass! I'm going to tell Sesshoumaru everything and I'm going to be happy for once damnit! For the first time in nearly two years, I'm going to be fucking happy!'

Somewhere a voice still argued, still resisted,_ 'no…you won't. You'll always remember, always fear it happening again! You'll fear him hurting you so you'll push him away. Give it time and you will go to Naraku! You will return to him!'_

Rin sneered and pushed off the wall to being swimming to the other side of the pool. 'Fuck off! I will never return to him! I'm with Sesshoumaru…I love Sesshoumaru! I…I love Sesshoumaru!' she stopped dead in the middle of the pool and kept afloat by kicking her feet as her eyes widened, "I love him…I love Sesshoumaru with all my heart!" though she always knew it, though she had said it a thousand times, this time it felt like someone dropped a brick on her. Suddenly she found her arms had just about failed her. Her head went under and she inhaled sharply. Her body nearly stopped responding as water filled her lungs and her eyes widened. Whether it was the meds or the alcohol or the burden of everything, her body chose this moment to malfunction. 'No…not now! Damnit…no…' she tried to clamp her mouth shut but it burned too much. The water pressed like a weight against her as she sunk lower to the bottom. 'No one knows I'm here…I'm going to drown! Oh shit…no, please god no!' her eyes stung as she tried to push off the bottom. Her body tensed and a pins and needle feeling shot through every inch of her skin. It was as if something else was controlling her…someone else. Whatever it was, she couldn't control her body. She thrashed around once, the burning need to inhale was racking over her body. 'I'm going to die and never be able to tell Sesshoumaru…'

She was suddenly jostled harshly, vividly aware of arms that wrapped around her waist and hauled her towards the top of the pool. As they broke surface, Rin exhaled sharply and began to sputter and cough. White hair cluttered her face as she molded herself to the body in front of her that was holding onto her for dear life. She coughed and sputtered again, hacking up water from her lungs. Somehow she regained mobility in her limbs but that was the furthest thing from her mind. 'I was saved…again. I'm going to get my chance…I can make this right!'

Arms pulled her harder into a firm chest as she closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck, pushing the collar of his shirt out of the way. 'Something…something's not right…this isn't…' her breath hitched in her throat, only making her lungs burn once again. 'InuYasha wasn't wearing a shirt!' her eyes snapped open and without lifting her head, a name slipped from her lips that resonated off the empty rooms walls and echoed like a clap of thunder. "Sessh...Sesshoumaru?"

- I know teachers in my school did it when we went on trips; to keep kids in their rooms, they would put a piece of tape on the outside of the door as a seal. If the kids left their rooms after 'lights out' then it would break and in the morning, teachers would know who was in deep shit. That's what Rin was referring to under the 'tape on the door' comment. 

sorry it's taken soooo long to get this out there. I had so much more to add to this chapter (a LOT more) but it's already 43 pages and I figured ya'll don't want to read forever. So yeah…this chapter will be split into two. I'll get more up as soon as I have time to write it. on an up note, the season is over for me at work so I have a LOT MORE free time!

-So I feel like an ass. I've been working for the last forty minutes on an A/N then I realized that I'm not allowed to do one! How BS'full is that? It would have been back from last April though, so that would have taken me FOREVER!

So as a wide note;**_ THANK YOU so much to all those who reviewed! It really helps push me on to write more and gets a writers blood pumping to hear from fans! Thank you, all of you! you've made this such a great experience (and I've learned so much as well!) hope ya'll stay with me through the end of this fic and onto the others I have planned!_**


	71. Tainted purity

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 71 Tainted purity

A tranquil tremor of the water spread out about the two in the pool, who remained still in each other's arms, the water carrying their weight as if it's own. Rin wasn't quite sure how they were staying afloat for she didn't feel his feet moving though at that point she didn't really care. Her face buried in the collar of her lover's shirt, she hid from the world. The silence that filled the air was deafening and Rin felt her chest constricting with anxiety. Thoughts surged like bolts of electricity through her mind, illuminating so many questions. 'What just happened…why couldn't I move? When did Sesshoumaru get here? Does he think I was trying to drown myself? Is he angry? Does he know I've been drinking? Am I drunk, is that why I couldn't swim?' she took a deep breath as the questions threatened to bubble over into vocalized accusations.

"Rin…"

Rin slowly opened her eyes and released her death hold on his back. With her eyes downcast, she slowly backed away from the Youkai till she was at an arm's reach, kicking her feet to stay afloat. Her eyes never graced his face for she was too ashamed. 'Does he know I've been drinking? Does he know how I manipulated Hiten…does he think what Hiten said is true?'

Rin let out a short gasp as two fingers brushed over her cheek and pushed a few strands of wet hair behind her right ear. She closed her eyes as tears sparkled anew on her cheeks. Her throat constricted, suddenly arid as she tried to force down a deep gulp. The trail his fingers left on her skin was red hot, blazing with passion and need, with want and desire. The pads of his fingers left her cheeks very briefly to turn to over to his knuckles, which he traced her cheek with, through the hollow and over the swell of her lips. A shudder ran through her body as her lips parted ever so slightly to the demanding touch. Her breath escaped her in a deep pant, her eyes slowly opening to mere slits to watch his hand on her face. His fingers slowly traced her lips, as if memorizing ever piece of flesh, every crevice and mark. When to the other side of her two appendages he slowly brought his fingers down over her chin, allowing two fingers to once again trace a path back across her bottom lip as the rest of his fingers grazed her chin. He made a trail back up her cheek towards her eyes then rounded with the bone and spread his fingers across her chin, grasping onto her firmly with a feather soft touch. His fingers lifted her head to bring her face out from the shadows that she had cloaked herself in. Rin screwed her eyes shut as his other hand slowly appeared on her cheek, wet to the touch mixed with chlorine and tears. She tilted her head into his hand, rubbing her cheek against his soft knuckles. The hand on her chin vanished as his fingers touched her forehead and ran down the length of her face, tracing gentle loving paths over her eyes and her nose. Catching onto her bottom lip that jutted out under the top, he slowed the movement ever so slowly to enjoy the simple yet electric feeling. His knuckles glided under her chin for held her head high. His voice shattered the serenity that had built around the two and wrapped around her like a blanket of safety. "Rin…look at me."

Rin's eyes snapped open. The sound of his voice was too much for her to bear; he sounded so pained, as if touching her was the source of his agony. His voice was soft, softer then she had yet to hear, and stung of defeat. The four simple words burned her mind and caused a sob to rack through her body. Her eyes locked onto his and there she saw everything; like windows of the soul, she finally understood: he was as broken as she. A fresh batch of tears streamed down her cheeks as her mouth hung open ever so slightly. Her hand slowly worked its way off his shoulder to touch his cheek, as if to check that he truly was in front of her. Sobs ensued.

Sesshoumaru blinked as the emotions raged through Rin's eyes before she burst into more tears of sorrow. His hand went back to her cheeks to catch the falling tears then stilled as she sobbed, "don't hate me!" Sesshoumaru's breath hitched in his throat and before he knew what he was doing, his two hands fisted her shirt and pulled her into his arms. Embracing her as if he were to lose her if he let go, Sesshoumaru leaned down and crashed his lips upon hers. He could feel her tense under the sudden barrage then automatically her hands wove around his back and she pulled herself into the kiss, pressing forward and wanting more. His tongue parted her lips and dove into her mouth, feeding the fervor that burned in his veins. He sucked her top lip into his mouth and traced the mound of flesh with his tongue before snaking it out and tasting from deep in her mouth. It was like drinking from the fountain of youth, he felt rejuvenated, refreshed. Being with her was all that mattered, and even half a day apart from his love, his mate, was too much to bear. His hands tightened on her shirt then released, one wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against him and the other around her neck, to gain a better angle at her mouth. Tilting her head back, Sesshoumaru let his lips trail deep kisses down the hollow of her throat and over her jugular. Her hands fisted the back of his shirt, her legs wrapped around his hips, grinding her against him. A gasp and then a moan escaped her lips as Sesshoumaru nipped at the sensitive skin of her throat. He didn't leave her time to recover as his mouth latched onto hers and rekindled the fire they both had feared had been diminishing.

Before Rin knew it, she was sitting on the side of the pool, Sesshoumaru standing between her knees. Her hands flew to his shoulders and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing that had become like a second skin to him, clinging to his muscular chest and abs. she nearly ripped it off his shoulders and threw it behind her as she leaned in to meet him at the kiss that had yet to be broken. His lips pushed against hers, his tongue darting into her mouth daring her to move as his claws sliced through the shirt she had been wearing. She gasped as the material fell away and was quickly discarded with the rest of their clothes. Sesshoumaru's hands rolled down her neck from her cheeks and over the swell of her breasts. Cupping the mounds, he gently massaged the two muscles through her bra, letting his fingers drift over her hardening nipples. He traced the growing buds with his fingertips and then broke away from the kiss to trail a path of passion down her neck.

Rin let her head roll back as his lips gently kissed the top of her mounds and his thumb gently traced her nipple through her bra. Lowering his mouth to her bra covered breast, he breathed a rasp hot breath of air against her right breast, obviously teasing her as her body reacted with a violent shudder. Air left her body in a quick and harsh pant as his hands quickly rid her body of her bra and his mouth enclosed over her nipple. Like a hungry babe, Sesshoumaru suckled at Rin with an expert mouth while his hands dipped lower, tracing her firm stomach down to her hips. His fingers dipped below her waistband of her pants and pulled at the material, earning a long and lustful groan from the girl. Pulling away from one breast, he let his fingers continue the ministration on her right breast while his tongue took to the neglected one, licking the bud to become hard then suckling it into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru brought his free hand to the crotch of her pants and gently but firmly rubbed her between her legs with one hard long stroke. Rin pushed against his hand, begging to be touched…to be fucked. A moan soared from her lips followed by a long gasp as his hands took out the buttons to her pants. Ripping the material off, a smile graced his lips as her underwear came with it. Sesshoumaru ruefully disengaged her breast as his hands drifted towards her shoulders. Suddenly Rin found herself on her back on the cold tiled floor, staring into a set of fiery lustful amber eyes. His silver hair hung in clumps, touching the sides of the floor around them like a curtain shading their faces from the outside world. It was jus the two of them. As his lips crashed against hers, her fears and pain seemed to evaporate into a midst known as yesterday.

Rin was painfully aware of his fingers as they played over her hips and up to her abs. her body jumped alive with delayed action as his hands reached her breasts. Her fingers sprayed over his chest, demanding to touch every part of him, demanding for a make up of lost time. She didn't know how she was able to push past everything that had been sweltering in her mind, drowning her for the past few weeks but all that mattered and all she saw was Sesshoumaru. She traced his stiff chest muscles and over his depicted six pack before tracing up his sides, over his biceps and sunk into his hair.

Sesshoumaru kissed his way back down her body, tracing over her breasts for a moment with his tongue before kissing a path down towards her abs. He dipped his tongue into naval, chuckling deeply as Rin quivered at the feeling. Moving between her legs, he pressed his knee between hers and spread her wide. He kissed his path down her stomach and over the baby smooth skin of her pelvis. "Rin…is this okay?"

Rin moaned her response then gasped, her back arching off the floor at the invasion of his tongue. She felt his fingers spread her apart and trace the length of her as she panted and fisted his hair. Moans left her body as he took her soaring to new heights, places she had never been before. "Sesshoumaru! Oh, by the gods…"

Sesshoumaru was drunk off her taste. Exquisite, delicious…everything he had ever dreamed. Pushing his index finger into her, he carried her deeper into passion, slowly driving her insane by his ministrations. He worked a rhythm, his finger pumping into her and his tongue driving her up the wall, tracing and flicking over the small bundle of nerves before he could capture it ever so gently between his teeth. Each movement, each touch shot through the tiny girl beneath him as she wormed and pleaded for release. Soon it was too much and his tongue replaced his finger while he drank in her essence as she screamed to the high heavens in orgasmic bliss. She pressed against him, begging for more as his fingers wove around her hips, holding her off the ground, his mouth pressed tightly against her. A flick of his tongue and deep satisfied growl later, the girl moaned again and was spent. Her body collapsed to the floor, her chest heaving with heavy pants, trying to gain control of her emotions that took a nosedive off the precipice called Passion.

Sesshoumaru kissed his way up her body gently, making sure to avoid what would only send her reeling again into a heated bliss. Her eyes were shut and he kissed the lids of both and smiled as her breath began to even out. Her chest rose and fell yet her eyes didn't open. Sesshoumaru stared down at the glory of her naked wet body and sighed deeply. She had passed out. With a small ironic chuckle, he went about pulling his shirt around the girl to keep her covered for the trek back to his room. He had arrived at the scene between the three boys and Rin only moments before Rin had run off, but soon enough to know that he needed to inflict serious bodily damage on Hiten and his brother. He had been pissed, at first, to the vile stench of alcohol all over the girl yet looking back over the past few weeks, he wasn't surprised, nor could he really point a finger. He had been nearly as bad, drinking at night after she was asleep, trying to lose himself that way in his problems. Yet when he arrived behind her shortly to find her swimming laps in the pool, he hadn't known what to think. At first, he was going to leave, watch from afar to make sure she was okay. The last thing he wanted to do was to frighten her, to alert her back to the problems of real life yet Hiten had already covered that. he knew she was distressed…and that she was crying. What he wasn't ready for was for her head to go under as if something inside the pool was trying to drown her. it took him only a moment to reach her yet to him, it was eternity. He was ready to fight whatever it was to free his love yet the moment he touched her, it was gone. He had wanted to yell at her for being stupid, for running away from her problems again yet when he looked at her, soaking wet and oh so gorgeous, he couldn't help but to kiss her. Things got heated and now…now things finally felt right. Lifting the girl to his chest, Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet. His body felt like it weighted hundreds of pounds and his blood was screaming for release. Forcing back his own needs, he made his way from the pool area with the love of his life in his arms.

Brown eyes fluttered open to the feel of cold linoleum tile pressed up against her cheek. The world spun as her eyes cracked open and she wanted nothing more then to crawl up into a ball and cry. Swallowing hard, she forced her eyes open slightly more. Her throat was arid, as if she had swallowed a mouthful of sand and it was lodged in her esophagus. She tilted her head back and yelped as she fell onto her back. She must have been resting on her side. The lights the loomed above her like fluttering angels blinded her. Lethargically, she dragged her right hand over her eyes. The taste that soon filtered into her mouth was wretched and made her want to gag. 'So, this is a hang over?' a sound pieced the fragile silence of the room and she grimaced; gagging. She wasn't sure if it was her or someone else but it had the same effect. Her stomach rolled in her stomach and threatened to regurgitate everything it had it in, namely, nothing. She heard a groan and a soft voice following it, she knew that voice. She placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself off of her back to rest on her stomach. A figure was sitting maybe a foot from her cradling another in his lap. "Miro?"

Miroku's head snapped to his left and he smiled a dull smile. His face was ashen, tired and his eyes bloodshot. He smiled a bittersweet grimace and slipped a hand onto Kagome's forehead. His voice was strained, "You seemed to have taken a beating as well. Are you okay Kagome?" happy that she was no longer feverish, Miroku recoiled his hand and dragged it through Sago's locks, soothing the groaning girl.

Kagome blinked once and looked to the figure curled in his lap, their head resting on the side of the toilet. Sango. Kagome's eyes flew open as she leaned in to touch Sango's back. "Sango, are you okay?"

Sango grunted and flipped her hand towards Miroku.

Miroku suddenly chuckled and shook his head. "Poor Sango couldn't hold her liquor. She's been in here all night." He pet the back of Sango's head and cooed, "What have we learned tonight, my dear? Oh yes, Sango cannot take whiskey or rum!"

Sango raised her hand again and flipped the boy off. Turning her eyes from the toilet seat towards Kagome, she ground out, "jerk thinks it's funny. He wasn't so humorous when he was joining me!"

Miroku's smile dissipated and he sighed dejectedly. "Yes, I admit it. I had to much to drink as well." He ran his hand through Sango's tresses then pulled her back to his lap. "My dear sweet Sango, you'll be okay soon."

Kagome blinked slowly, her eyes hurting to be open. "I feel like shit!"

Miroku nodded, a small smile returning to grace his lips. "You took in a lot of liquor last night, Kagome! I was duly impressed!"

Kagome groaned and tried to hide her face with her hands, praying she would disappear from the sudden dangerous gaze from Sango. "I didn't realize how much I had!

Miroku shrugged and cradled Sango in a tight hug. "I think a lot of us didn't realize it. Some are still drinking. Last time I looked, the only ones left standing were Bankotsu, InuYasha and Kai, up for his second round."

Kagome blinked then felt her lips fall to a frown. "InuYasha is out there drinking instead of being in here with me? The nerve!"

Miroku chortled and nodded behind Kagome. "…Not quite"

Kagome forced herself to sit up and turned to look behind her. InuYasha was propped up against the wall, his eyes firmly closed and his chin pressed to his chest. She frowned and pushed herself to her knees to crawl over to him. Reaching him, she dropped her head into his lap and grimaced as the world hazed out of recognition. Not really able to coordinate her motor skills with the pounding of her headache, she slurred, "When did he come in here?"

Miroku sighed and moved to sit against the wall with Sango. "Well, he moved you in here right after you passed out…"

Kagome lifted her head and raised a thin eyebrow, "I did what now?"

Miroku smirked and blinked innocently at the girl, "you passed out. But that was after you threw up on InuYasha…"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she whipped her head around to stare at the hanyou. "I did what!"

Miroku grimaced at the boisterous yelp from the girl and slapped a hand over her mouth; "some of us are slightly agitated right now, Kagome, and you screaming like a banshee isn't going to help us feel better." His purple eyes met hers. "Just keep it down a notch."

Kagome nodded dumbly then sighed as Miroku moved his hand. "Where did he go after he put me in here? I mean, were you two already here?"

Sango coughed and put her hand across her forehead, "yeah…then I thought it would be grand to try to drink again…and when I arrived back to my throne," she flung her hand towards the toilet and grimaced, "he was in here with you."

Miroku stroked Sango's hair and flashed a bemused grin towards Kagome, "she thought she could do shots…I tired to warn her, again, but she wouldn't listen. This girl really is quite the lush!" he laughed as Sango swung at him. in a rather sing song voice, he chirped, "beer before liquor makes you sicker…liquor before beer, you're in the clear!"

Sango swung mindlessly backwards, hoping to hit the boy in the chest with her hand, and rolled her eyes. "I think Inu chased after Rin…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she sat up a little to quick. She teetered for a moment before catching her balance. "Rin! Oh god, where is she?"

Miroku held up a hand and sighed, "she's safe…with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was so lost. Blinking a few times in Miroku's direction, she ground out, "When did Sesshoumaru get here?"

Miroku sighed and shrugged, "same time as you did…as we did." Straightening his collar to his shirt, he lowered his voice and stared at the wall above Kagome's head, "We're on a mission from God…"

Sango slapped the boy's chest again. "We're here cause Ryen decided that InuYasha would be to irresponsible to watch you and Rin at the same time."

Kagome bit down her angry retort knowing it was true. She couldn't remember much but the throbbing between her legs told her another story. Suddenly she felt faint, like someone was pulling her stomach out through her throat. She scurried to her feet and attempted to move towards the toilet to expel more of the foul liquid. Before she knew it, an arm was wrapped around her waist and the other hand holding back her hair. She dry heaved, nothing more willing to leave her body and fell backwards into a warm and strong embrace. Pushing herself backwards, she fell into her lovers lap. His hands automatically came to rest on her stomach as her head fell into his collarbone, right at the junction of his neck. a cool washcloth suddenly brushed over her face then mouth as she closed her eyes. "You're awake?"

InuYasha gazed down wearily at the girl in his arms as he tossed the washcloth into the tub and moved back to the wall with Kagome in his arms. "Couldn't sleep with you vomiting every ten minutes…not soundly anyway."

Kagome flushed and groaned. "Every ten minutes?"

InuYasha was glad that she wasn't looking at him at that moment. He was nearly as flustered as she was, mostly due to circumstances she would come to remember…or at least feel the effects of…soon enough. "Just about…" he stuttered slightly, avoiding the pinning glower from his best friend, "when…you weren't…err…involved…in other activities."

Kagome cracked open one eye and just about growled, "Inu…what did you let me do?"

Miroku chuckled once and shook his head slowly, "Kagome…you got quite the record to clear for the next year. Not only giving all the guys in this place a hard on by watching you and Rin nearly making out on the dance floor…you made about ten guys cream themselves like schoolboys with that fucking lap dance you did for Yash…and finished off the group by the explicit…"

"Miroku!"

Miroku grunted as InuYasha's fist connected with the top of his head and nearly fell backwards.

Kagome's eyes were as wide as they could stretch under the harsh fluorescents. Her eyes very slowly trailed up towards the hanyou who was stiffly lingering above her. Her voice was a dead calm, as if trying, or better yet, praying that what Miroku was saying was bullshit. "InuYasha…elaborate."

InuYasha pinned Miroku with a glower with promises of death as he swallowed hard. "Well, Koi…you had a bit much to drink, danced a little to close with Rin, then for some fucking reason thought it would be grand to tease me by performing some type of really, really fucking sexy lap dance; which, by the way, I am still wondering where you learned how to do _that_!"

Kagome's mouth moved yet no sounds were produced. Chewing on air for a sound ten minutes, Kagome finally spit out, "InuYasha…you let me do what?"

Miroku moved just out of the hanyou's reach and pulled Sango with him. A smile graced his lips as InuYasha lowered his ears to his head and a feral growl escaped his mouth, trying to warn his friend from continuing. Miroku wasn't so smart to pick up the warning. "That's still not the best part."

Kagome stared at Miroku then put a hand to her face. Somehow she knew where this was going. She shook her head slowly then sighed, "you might as well tell me before they do."  
Miroku's grin only widened, this is what he lived for. "You fucked the hell out of him in front of the class."

Kagome's hand fell away from her face as she turned an incredulous glower towards Miroku; "you're fucking kidding me! No way…I wouldn't…no!" she turned desperate eyes towards InuYasha, who had frozen when the words left Miroku's mouth. "Tell me he's joking, please!"

InuYasha rubbed his nose then rubbed his neck, "well…sort of."

Kagome let out a deep content breath and shot a dark glower towards Miroku. "I know I would never…"

"I more of less fucked you in front of them; that one wasn't something you really initiated."

Kagome let out a short gasp and then nearly fell out of InuYasha's lap. "InuYasha! I don't believe you would let that happen!"

InuYasha's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as he yelled back, "I was fucking plastered as well! What the fuck do you expect me to do while you basically dry hump me?"

Kagome forced herself to her feet and wobbled slightly before turning and pointing a long finger at the hanyou, "I did not dry hump you!"

Miroku licked his lips, deriving far to much pleasure off the exploitation of the couple. "Actually, you kind of were. It was sexy as hell, I'll give you that!" just about feeling Sango's aura flaming out, he quickly added with a kiss to her forehead, "yet not as sexy as you, my dear love! Love of my life…light of my world…my beautiful, beautiful Sango…have I said I loved you in the last three seconds?"

Sango narrowed her eyes and sneered, "save it, monk!" glaring at Kagome, her lips fell into a thin line; "Kagome…I wish I could confirm something, but I can't."

Miroku's grin only widened, "I can! I can also vouch for the second time that you decided to come onto InuYasha…and though I can't exactly verify what you two were doing, the screams I heard for the following forty minutes from the room below ours sums it up pretty well. Something about," putting on his best high pitched voice, Miroku clasp his two hands by his right cheek and closed his eyes with a wide cheesy grin, "oh InuYasha…harder…" he wrinkled his nose and cracked open one eye, "honest, you guys are like rabbits! They tell you to keep it in your pants for a reason InuYasha, but Kagome, we're going to have to add a clause telling you to stay out of them!"

Kagome blanched and then leapt at Miroku, "I'm going to hurt you!"

InuYasha intercepted the angry girl and pulled her into a warm embrace. Turning, he sat himself on the lip of the sink and kept Kagome in his arms. "Relax, Kags…he's just asking for a fight."

Kagome growled, "He's going to get one!" she turned wide eyes towards InuYasha and asked on a serious note, "what happened with Rin?"

InuYasha was about to tell Miroku to get out so he could get Kagome more properly dressed…being that she was wearing one of his shirts and that was about it, a fact even she hadn't figured out yet, then paused. He had personally kicked the shit out of Hiten after returning to the hotel room then threw him off the balcony…all be it, into the pool but he had still thrown Hiten a good distance. Then he went to find Rin…and found far more then he wanted to. After knowing that she was in good hands, he had left her to his brother. "She's with Sesshoumaru. She didn't like the way the party was going and made you come after me to keep us busy while she slipped out. She made a mistake of asking the wrong person to take her out of here but I got it covered. She's with Sesshoumaru though, and that is all that matters."

Kagome straightened her back and pulled out of his arms, a look of disbelief tainting her face. "Are you kidding me? Have you not seen anything that has happened over these past two weeks? Rin can't be alone with Sesshoumaru! She can't be! she'll have a panic attack! Kami, InuYasha…didn't you learn anything? Oh my Gods, I have to get to her!"

InuYasha yanked Kagome back to his chest and caught her chin in his hands. "Stop! I'm not stupid, Kagome, I know what I was doing. Trust me, when I walked in on them, they were doing fine and dandy." He shivered once, the images still burnt into his head. "I was going to piss of Sesshiles and interrupt them but he beat me to the punch by knocking the door closed with his fucking whip."

Three sets of eyebrows raised to their hairlines. "Whip?"

InuYasha grimaced and then laughed…loudly. "Not that kind…eww." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "it's a Youkai attack. I'm pretty sure Ryen has a wicked nasty attack with one…kind of like a flowing chain of light, much like a whip, that can slice anything in half. He got the door and slammed it in my face."

Kagome laughed dully, "serves you right!"

"Bite me Kagome…oh wait, that's right, you already did." InuYasha's shined with mischief as he pulled himself off the counter. Kagome gasped and pulled away from the hanyou, staring him down with a look that could freeze fire.

Miroku cleared his throat and pushed himself to his feet. "If it's all the same to you, I would appreciate it if you could remove me and my beautiful Sango so we can retire to our room for some passionate…"

Sango slapped her hand over Miroku's mouth and narrowed her eyes, "it's morning Miroku, and I'm beat. I'm going to bed and I swear to all that is mighty, you will feel my wrath if you try to step between me and rest…"

Miroku looked flabbergasted as Sango slowly strolled out from the bathroom into the room full of passed out teens. Miroku stole a quick glance at InuYasha then at the bedside clock, "you have exactly thirty minutes to get this place back to normal and to get these delinquents back to their rooms; I'd get going if I were you!"

InuYasha growled and grabbed Miroku by his arm, "you want to see if monks can fly as well, Miroku?"

Miroku coughed once and looked rather dejected, "no, not really…."

Sango stepped between the boys. "Let's just get back our room, ne?"

InuYasha stole a glance back to Kagome, who was leaning over the 'bar'. "Stay right there, I'll be right back in two seconds."

Kagome nodded and the hanyou disappeared with her two friends. She glanced around wearily, afraid to realize that she to had partaken in this event. It was something she had sworn to herself that she would never do, and what scared her most was that she wasn't concerned to the fact that she had been drunk half as much as she feared what people would say to her. Had she really had sex with InuYasha in front of all of these people…these strangers…her peers? Had she really disclosed something that intimate for the public's eye? Did that make her a whore?

A voice behind her seemed to want to answer that question. "See, Princess…you ain't so different from the rest of us. As a matter of fact, you ain't so different from that whore who slept around with nearly half the party last night."

Kagome whirled around to find a curious set of aqua eyes glaring back at her from a slumped position on the floor by the bathroom door. Her eyes narrowed as her words grew acidic, "What do you know about anything?"

Bankotsu laughed lightly and shook his head. "You really want to be miss prim and proper, don't you? You really want to warp InuYasha away from what he is by nature to make him fit into the perfect little world you've constructed."

Kagome narrowed her gaze then sighed heavily. Putting a hand to her head, she closed her eyes; "I really don't have the patience to deal with you right now, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu laughed hollowly and closed his eyes. "He thinks you're the greatest thing…a real gift from the Kami's you know? He's all about you…" Bankotsu cracked open one eye and looked her over very judgmentally. After a moment, he sneered, "I don't see what the big fuckin deal is. You got a nice rack…that's about it. You talk as much as my grandmother and whine like my fucking dog. As a matter of fact, you really are a bitch."

Kagome huffed and spun away from the boy. "Look, I'm really not going to take your shit today, Bankotsu…"

"When do you ever?" Bankotsu stood up slowly, using the wall to help him gain his balance. Taking a step towards Kagome, his voice lowered slightly. "You know, the InuYasha I knew would have fucked you and discarded you before moving onto another girl for the night. When we had parties like this, we would wake up with two to five girls in our beds. He was quite the man whore."

"You sound jealous…I heard there's a guy obsessed with Inu…maybe you two should form a club."

Bankotsu laughed without mirth. "Look Wench, I really don't like you, something about the title of queen bee bristles my fur the wrong way. And I sure as hell don't like the way you changed my best friend into some normal pristine little dick-weed but seeing you tonight, relaxed and cutting back from the bullshit…"

Kagome spun and cut him off, "save me the trivialities and get to your point."

Bankotsu looked towards the rising sun and muttered, "You ain't half bad…for a bitch."

Kagome was momentarily stunned…shocked without words. Her mouth hung open to snap a smart retort back and yet none would form on her lips.

Bankotsu rubbed his head and laughed dully, "I see that you're speechless…is that the first time in your life that you've shut that trap?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and huffed, spinning around from the boy to hide the rapidly developing blush. "I see you really are still an asshole."

Bankotsu shrugged and began to pick up the empty bottle of liquor. "Maybe…probably. Look, I'm gonna say this, and don't try to stop me." he paused and raised an eyebrow, making sure Kagome understood he was serious. "InuYasha is a great guy…a horn ball none the less, but a good guy. I don't know how the fuck you managed to get him to stop smoking…and I ain't happy about it…but he's…he's…." Bankotsu sighed and studied the ceiling for a long pregnant pause. "He's the fucking happiest I've ever seen the bastard. When he looks at you…his eyes freakin glow. It's like he has something to live for now, and it's what he needs. He used to tell me, when it was just us hanging out, that he wanted to find someone who would accept him, who wouldn't judge him and who would be able to keep up with him." a wry laugh forced itself out of Bankotsu's lips, "and all this being someone besides for Jakotsu. Man…that kid has it bad for our Yash."

Kagome shook her head, laughing lightly. Having this conversation…a normal conversation…with Bankotsu was surreal to her. It had been nothing but insults and harsh jibes since they had met. Being civil with him was hard, to say the least, but at least he was making it easier. "I haven't met him but…I hear he's a trip."

Bankotsu shrugged and placed a bag full of beer cans by the window. "To say the least. Jakotsu is like the king of the InuYasha-fan club…the one and only honorary member. He has stalked Inu from the point of when we were younger. He was devastated when Launia moved him here…I really thought he was going to shit himself when he found out. Cried for a week…that's my cousin for you though." Bankotsu sighed and looked back towards Kagome. "I still want my friend back, so don't think we're on some type of fucking truce here…I just…"

Kagome nodded, her eyebrows creasing to meet in the center. "I love him, Bankotsu…so if you think I'm going to stand aside…"

Bankotsu laughed weakly and shook his head, "if you were to, you wouldn't be good enough for him."

That brought a smile to Kagome's lips. Opening her mouth to say something, someone else beat her to the punch.

"This is so sweet and sentimental and all that shit. My best friend and my mate getting along, as friends should. I think I'm going to cry…wait, wait…" InuYasha sat perched on the railing on the balcony, sitting on his haunches, staring at the two with a wide grin on his face. He flicked away a non-existent tear and leapt off the railing and barreled into Bankotsu. "I love you guys!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as Bankotsu laughed then quickly attempted to shove away his friend. InuYasha was relentless and in a bear hug, picked Bankotsu up off the ground with little strain. Kagome dragged her bag towards the door, grimacing at the weight off all the discarded bottles and sighed loudly. "If you two are done bonding…"

InuYasha set Bankotsu onto his feet and grabbed the bag from the girl. "Pathetic human…can't even lift a bag."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked towards a clock. "Inu…you got to get me back to the room. Floydd will be doing room checks soon!"

Bankotsu cocked an eyebrow and glanced about the room. "Room checks? What the fuck, is this military boot camp or something?"

InuYasha sighed as he righted the beds in the room and began pulling the dresser back to where it belonged. "Our teachers believe that they can control us. So they put tape on the outside of our doors so that if we were to open them at any point, the tape would break and they would know someone went out past curfew. They didn't figure we would learn how to work the connecting doors or for the fact that I can leap buildings in a single bound…" he winked at Kagome and straightened the mirror. "So I have to take Kagome, by way of balcony, back to her room."

Bankotsu nodded slowly and glanced about the room, "what about these shit heads?"

InuYasha shrugged and grabbed the bags in one hand. "Start waking them up and telling them to get the fuck out. I ain't getting in trouble for them!" with a leap, he was gone.

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked towards Kai. Calling over her shoulder, she asked, "so just why did you move up here to Tokyo?"

Bankotsu kicked one kid in the ribs then jumped back as the boy rolled from where he had rested himself against the wall with a groan. "I missed my buddy."

Kagome rubbed Kai's shoulder and motioned to her watch then helped him to his feet. "You have Hiten…isn't that enough?"

Bankotsu shrugged and nudged another with his foot. "Hiten is a close friend but InuYasha…well…I trust him with my life."

Kagome nodded slowly and moved on to wake up to girls from the squad. "And you don't trust Hiten?"

Bankotsu let his lips fall into a thin line and after a moment of deliberation, shook his head. "I do…but not like I do InuYasha." Looking around, he slowly crossed his arms, "speaking of that little fuck, where is he?"

Kagome glanced up and scanned the room, "I'm not sure."

The question went unanswered as InuYasha swept into the room and wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Come on…I got to get you back to your room. Bankotsu, wake these fuckers up!" disappearing as fast as he had arrived, InuYasha was gone with the girl.

Bankotsu glared at the window for a long moment before turning back to the group of kids. A wicked smile played on the boys face as he sauntered over towards the door to block it. Leaning back, he placed one foot against the door and lit up a cigarette. With the causality he would use to read a book, Bankotsu reached into his back jean pocket to produce a Kahr PM9. Cocking it once, he aimed up towards the ceiling and clapped off one shot.

Chaos ensued.

Kagome walked down the multicolored carpet, dragging her hand lightly along the eggshell colored wall. She was dragging her feet, to that she knew, making excuses to pause in the journey or to untie and retie her shoe. She didn't want to go down this corridor, she didn't want to interrupt anything, but it was time to get going for the game and she would be damned if Rin wouldn't be there with her. With the help of Ginshi and Hitomi and by the luck of the Kami's that Rin's absence from the room went unnoticed. Hell, that any of their absences that night went unnoticed was a miracle. Kagome had returned to the room via InuYasha and had thrown up one more time before allowing InuYasha to leave her side. It wasn't until InuYasha grumbled something that Kagome realized that Ginshi was already back in the room…in bed…with Hiten. Kagome fought down her revulsion and decided to take a long and hot shower, one that her hanyou joined her in after returning Hitomi back to the room. On the way out, there had been a brief but violent explosion between the two Youkai. Pausing to press her back up against the wall, Kagome grimaced in the recollection of the events.

_ I InuYasha tied his wet hair in a tight ponytail and kissed Kagome once on the side of her neck. Brushing past Hitomi, who forced her way into the bathroom, he glowered at the smirk on the thunder demon's face and decided he didn't quite appreciate it. /I "_What the fuck are you smiling at, you piece of shit!"

_ I Hiten was on his feet in a second, his face inches from InuYasha's. /I "_You really like to play the martyr, don't you, hanyou? You want to pretend like you're this great savior of mankind when really you are still just like us; you put up a front to get laid. Don't worry, when you get bored of fucking the same bitch, you'll realize this entire, fucking time, we were right and you were wrong_." I He pulled his slacks up from the floor and pulled them over his boxers._

_InuYasha didn't back down. If anything, his voice only escalated, /I "_you really need to shut that fucking mouth, Hiten, before I give you, yet another, ass beating! Wasn't getting Bankotsu's foot in your mouth last night bad enough? Do you really want me to shred you?"

_ I Hiten stared at InuYasha for a long pause before shaking his head slowly. /I _"Cause I'm your friend, and I know what a friend is, I'm not going to hold a grudge about last night. I fucked up, I'll say it. I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying…"

_ I Ginshi took that moment to sit up, the blanket her only cover and frown, /I _"but you told me that…"

_ I Hiten waved a hand at the girl and scoffed, /I "_sweetie, you were decent for a first time fuck, but I wouldn't do it again. Just be glad that I was here when you woke up!"

_ I InuYasha was about to rearrange the boy's face when a boot flew by the brim of his nose and caught Hiten straight in the nose.. Kagome stood, hands on her hips, a few feet behind the two, another shoe ready to be launched. /I "_You're such a scumbag! Get out of my room!"

_ I Hiten narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the girl, wiping away the blood that slowly began to trickle out of his nose from the point of impact. A hard body collided with his and he soon realized that InuYasha had firmly planted himself in the path. /I _

"You won't get within ten feet of Kagome. She ain't lying, shit head, you're a dick and you know it. Now get the hell out of here!"

Hiten had muttered profanities his entire time of dressing himself and taking his leave. The air grew thick with tension and tears as InuYasha grimaced, watching Kagome try to comfort the girl who had so stupidly slept with the thunder demon. InuYasha ran a hand over his face, wondering silently how many times he had caused similar tears in girls from his past antics. He nodded slowly towards Kagome and kissed her cheek before leaping back to his room with enough time for room inspections to begin.

With Hitomi in the bathroom and able to do fairly decent impersonations, she had successfully covered her presence in the count as well as Rin's. Whether or not Floydd simply hadn't of wanted to deal with finding Rin or if he believed the story was beyond Kagome; all she knew was that Floydd had accounted for all four girl's presences. She did, however, hear the muffled screaming from Floydd when he arrived to check the boy's room above them.

'Suspended, huh?' Kagome thought as she looked for room 141. She shook her head as she reached the destination with a grimace on her face. 'Well…at least he can get caught up on homework…and sleep. Ryen is not going to be happy…not happy at all.' She sighed and leaned into the door. With a grimace she rapped once against the door. 'Gods help me if I disturbed them…Sesshoumaru will kill me!'

The door opened and Kagome nearly fell over. Rin was dressed in an oversized tee shirt and a pair of boxers, towel drying her hair with a smile that promised to make good gossip for hours embroidered across her face. She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, "don't pass out or anything Kags…I know I'm hot…" she winked at Kagome then held up one finger. She disappeared into the room only to reemerge a second later with a duffle bag.

Kagome glanced from the bag to her friend then sighed, "we're you planning on running away when you skipped out of the party or…"

Rin laughed and pulled at Kagome's arm, trying to pull her away from the room. "No, no…I just needed something to put my clothes from last night in. They were kind of…well…wet."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up as she turned to look behind her. In the door way was a bronze god, in a simple pair of boxer shorts, leaning against the door with the glint of a cocky smile barely grazing his lips. His hair hung loose around his shoulders, nearly as wet as Rin's and Kagome's mouth dropped open. She managed a meek wave at Sesshoumaru before latching onto Rin's arm. "What in the name of the Kami's happened?" she gasped and pointed a finger, "did you two finally…"

Rin laughed nervously and glanced over her shoulder. The image of Sesshoumaru leaning on the door watching her walk away was nearly too much to bear. She was very tempted…very tempted indeed…to run back and jump on the boy all over again. She had woken up next to him…well, more to be said, on top of him and for the first time in weeks, found herself at peace. That peace had led into the shower and some very interesting foreplay that they both decided wouldn't go any further. It still didn't stop her from still feeling like she was floating on cloud nine. 'Gods, the things that boy can do with his mouth…and hands….' She shook her head once, realizing she was losing herself in a path that would only make her run back to Sesshoumaru faster. With a sincere smile and a flutter of her fingertips, the girls rounded the corner out of sight. Only then did she let out a deep dreamy sigh.

Kagome only gawked more. "Oh. My. God. You did, didn't you? You got laid!"

Rin blushed and shook her head with a giant smile gracing her lips, "no…not that serious." Wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders, she pulled her friend towards the elevator. "I can remember a girl telling me that we were to wait until marriage to have sex. It seems that I am the only one who has kept that pact."

Kagome crossed her arms and looked Rin over. "All right, I'm utterly confused. What gives? One minute your swearing off guys, refusing to take two steps near Sesshoumaru and now your wearing his clothes, and I'm gonna go out on a limb here but say you were also bathing with him!"

Rin's crimson flush turned brighter red as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Well…it's kind of complicated. Yes…I ran away last night from the party because I was miserable…and I went swimming…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "in your clothes?"

Rin shrugged and looked towards the floor, "it was a sporadic kind of idea…"

Kagome licked her lips, barely resisting the urge to call her friend out on the lie and nodded, "sure…we'll deal with that later. Go ahead…"

Rin rolled her eyes and again shifted her weight. "Well…that is…" she sighed deeply, "so I was swimming, right? And then I got this feeling, like everything was going to be okay…like a light in a dark tunnel…it's like everything just clicked!"

Kagome nodded with her friend's words and couldn't help but smile. "I'm happy for you, Rin. So…everything just…" she shut her mouth and looked to her friend to fill in the blank. She was worried, at say the least. With Rin, life was an emotional roller coaster. She could only hope that with everything that happened, Rin wouldn't regret it later.

Rin nodded slowly, the smile on her face nearly lighting the hallway on its own. "Everything finally seemed right. We ended up in the pool…"

Kagome's mouth fell open for the fifth time that day as she stared at her friend in disbelief; "I can't believe this! You yelled at me for how long about mine and Yash's pool excursion…and you're doing the same in a public pool?"

Rin rolled her eyes and put a hand to her cheeks, trying to ward off the pink tint. "It's not like that…"

Kagome scoffed, "like hell…"

Rin giggled then slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't felt this free since…since before all of the darkness. "We didn't…" she pursed her lips then lowered her voice after stealing a quick glance around. "We didn't have sex, you whore!" she laughed as Kagome put on a sour face and slapped her shoulder lightly. She then folded her hands in front of her as they entered the elevator. "We just…well…" she quit trying to fight down the blush and muttered a few choice descriptions under her breath.

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she just about yelled, "Rin! You let him go down on you in the pool? Are you serious?"

Rin's eyes widened as she all but died on the stop. "Stop, Kagome, it's not half as bad as what you did to InuYasha at the party last night! Don't forget who had an audience!"

The door opened as the words left Rin's lips. Kagome's eyes widened as she nearly leapt at her friend to shove her hands over her mouth. To bad she didn't have InuYasha's reflexes.

Two eyes studied the girls for a grave moment before a deep sigh echoed, "an audience at the party, Kagome…that's more then I ever wanted to know. It seems to me that you're itching to join your boyfriend, Miss. Higurashi…in suspension. Now…do you two ladies care to tell me just what your doing out of your room…" Mr. Floydd's eyes traveled to the bag in Rin's hand and he sighed loudly, "with luggage?"

OFF I know it's a bit slower of a chapter but we had to push through this. I thought my time would be more free once work was over…that was a sick joke. :sweat drop:


	72. Dead man's party

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 72 Dead man's party

-acidic content ahead.

I don't own Oingo Boingo or the lyrics to 'dead man's party'…but what a kick ass name it would be.

A side note; this is probably the chapter that I had the most fun writing. Hope you all enjoy it like I did writing it!

"Suspended? For how long?"

"Damn…your mother is going to have your ass!"

"Shut up, Yash…you ain't making this any easier!"

"Focus here…does this mean I'm suspended as well?"

Angry brown eyes locked onto the gray. "It's your fault in the first place."

"Don't throw blame around lightly, Kagome…it might smack you in the face!"

Arms were crossed stubbornly over a rounded chest, "how is this anything near my fault!"

"You were antagonizing me!"

"Ladies…if you're going to argue…take off your shirts and do it!"…Three hard punches later…"I recant my last statement…."

"Big fuckin' shock, letch…"

Sesshoumaru growled and gained the attention of all five occupants of the room. Wrapping his arms around Rin protectively, he pulled her back into chest and cradled her in his lap. "This is getting us nowhere."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and leaned into Kagome's touch; one of her hands was absently fiddling with his right ear. His eyes were closed but everyone could just about feel the typical 'InuYasha glower' penetrating the room. "Oi, Fluffy is right; we ain't getting no where fast. Miro, you guys are here on your own fuckin' terms so it don't matter that you hang around. Floydd was more directing the," he cracked open one eye and sneered, doing his best impression; "'be on that train or be ready for a heap load of pain' towards me and the girls. Keh…that fucker can't intimidate me! He ain't got shit on scary!" closing his eyes, he muttered, "besides, why leave this wonderful opportunity."

Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his chin length hair, "look, we're already here. The train left nearly three hours ago without us, so what does it matter?"

InuYasha sighed and looked up at Kagome, "you know I'm missing one hella-nasty party back home, right?"

Kagome scowled and pulled on his ear, earning an honest yelp from the boy below, "I think you did enough partying last night!"

Miroku cleared his throat, a smug grin settling over his face, "I think that can be said for almost every person in this room."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and sat up a little straighter, "I did no such thing. But it's good that you bring that up." He gently removed Rin from his lap and worked his way to his feet. "I do have some…discussions…we need to attend to, InuYasha. Follow me."

InuYasha's ears fell to his head as a glazed look of fear crossed his eyes for only a moment before being insufferably stuffed behind a façade of pride. Working away from Kagome's hand, he stood up and brushed off his knees, "all right shit head, you wannna go at me for it?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around. Holding out two long elegant fingers, a green whip of light just seemed to appear as if from mid air. With a flick of his wrist, the light bent its way around the hanyou's wrist with a howl of pain for the boy and yanked him towards the patio entrance.

Rin watched the two make their exit and grimaced. She flashed Kagome an apologetic smile and quietly muttered, "He isn't happy about last night."

Kagome crossed her arms and stood up, glancing towards the door. "Why…it's not like he didn't benefit from it." Rin gasped then threw a pillow at the girl from her perch on one of the two queen sized beds. Kagome fended off the pillow and glowered at the girl, "what, it's not like I'm lying! You know what you two did…and so do I!"

Miroku sat up from where he was lounging against Sango and flashed the girls a wicked smile, "I don't know about this…please, enlighten me!"

A fist collided with the boy's head from behind. Sango glared over her right shoulder and hissed, "Some things were made for you not to know, Miroku!"

Kagome giggled with her hand slapped over her mouth before turning back towards the door. "I should go after them."

Rin leaned back and closed her eyes, resting her head against the pillow, "no, you shouldn't. I don't think you'll like the way their conversation is going to go."

Kagome's lips fell into a thin line. "More the reason for me to be there. Inu is going to need backup."

Miroku snickered and shook his head, "no, he's going to need a friggin' body guard. You do know your last show with Yash was probably the last lay you're gonna get out of him, right Kagome? Sesshoumaru is going to castrate the boy."

Sango quickly threw in, "and if he doesn't, Ryen will. InuYasha is a dead man walking."

Kagome groaned and slapped a hand to her face, "how into this is Ryen exactly?"

Miroku quickly answered, "Like Kikyo in a gangbang. Right in the dead middle!"

Kagome shook her head and turned to look back at her friends, "do you think they'll notice that we didn't go home right away?"

Sango exchanged a look with Miroku before grimacing; "I'll be to think Ryen will notice more then that. He's probably already on his way down here to rip InuYasha apart once he gets Floydd's report. I'm telling you Kagome, it's time to cash in your winnings and get the hell out of dodge."

Rin giggled and sat up. "Do you think that we can go to an amusement park tomorrow?"

All eyes locked onto the girl on the bed. Miroku was the first to speak. "Rin…do you realize what you just said?"

Rin shrugged and swung her legs off the bed, "what…that I want to have fun tomorrow?"

Kagome blinked slowly then sighed. "Rin…we're talking about InuYasha's livelihood right now and you want to go to an amusement park?"

Rin shrugged and ran her fingers along the wall as she walked towards the others, "Sessh won't hurt InuYasha…" the said hanyou happened the fly by the glass door, unbeknownst to all in the room save Miroku who merely chortled, "he's just angry about me getting a little drunk…and the argument with Hiten…"

Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes, "what argument with Hiten?"

Rin sighed deeply and dropped into Indian-style right in front of Miroku, "well…it's kind of a long story."

Miroku glanced behind them and grimaced. "Sessh is still beating him, we got time…what happened?"

InuYasha dodged a swipe of the whip only to nearly get Sesshoumaru's knee through his face. Falling back, he pushed one arm behind him and executed a near perfect back handspring off one hand. "Damnit Sesshoumaru, I said I'm sorry!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes burned crimson as he caught InuYasha off guard with the whip around his feet and pulled him roughly to the ground. "You're lucky I don't have Tokijyn right now, hanyou, or you would be tasting steal!"

InuYasha rolled out of the way of another attack, ending on his hands and knees. Sesshoumaru's boot caught him in the stomach as he nearly punted InuYasha into the wall. Sesshoumaru dropped to a crouch next to his fallen brother and grabbed him by a fist full of hair. Yanking his head up from the pavement, InuYasha had no choice but to listen to his brother.

"First, you put my mate in danger, which is I _unforgivable /I _. Second, knowing full well what would happen if you pulled another one of these parties, you neglected watching Rin and allowed her to escape with a boy who could have seriously done some damage to her!" the thought of slamming InuYasha's face through the cement was within creation for the Youkai. With a menacing growl, he brought his lips to InuYasha's ear. "And the worst is that you let this all happen while you were I _fucking_ /I your mate like some type of wild uncivilized animal. I thought you had grown wiser, InuYasha…but I see that you haven't!"

InuYasha groaned and rubbed the back of his head as soon as Sesshoumaru released him. Resting his cheek on the cement, he groaned out, "Like you were any better, taking Rin like that in the pool."

Sesshoumaru sneered, "What Rin and I did is none of your concern. What matters, today, is that you let her out of your site. I told you it would happen…I told you that you were not fit to the responsibility…but you didn't listen!"

InuYasha spit out a tooth and pushed himself up to rest against the wall. "You're a fucking hypocrite and you know it! Rin was in my line of sight all fucking night, then she…Rin herself, gave Kagome the idea to give me a lap dance. I had no say in it…Rin coerced Kagome into it so she could slip away! It ain't my fault my blood took over!" staring at the dubious look on Sesshoumaru's face, InuYasha scoffed, "you're a fucking lying prick! You know damn well that if it had been Rin on you're lap, teasing your cock like that, you'd be up her faster then a dog in heat."

Sesshoumaru lashed the whip out once, catching InuYasha across his jaw and smacking the boys head into the pavement with the force of a blunt hard slap to the face. "You really need to clean that mouth of yours, it's disgusting! I'm in awe that you manage to hold onto a mate like Kagome; sometimes I wonder if she is indeed deaf."

InuYasha groaned and rubbed his jaw tenderly. Wiping away the small dribble of blood from his punctured lip, he sneered, "Fuck, fuckidy fuck fuck! You're such a shit…and a hypocrite. How do you like them apples?" another lash from the whip was his answer. InuYasha couldn't help the growl that built in his throat. "You're like some type of dominatrix with that shit! Quit it already, I'm not your bitch! Fuck Sessh…" he lowered his head under the following blow and grimaced as the whip nearly lashed through the cement. "You're gonna fucking kill me with that shit!" noticing the very small but subtle grin on Sesshoumaru's face, InuYasha flipped him off. "What are we gonna do? You gonna take Rin home?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes then recalled the whip and dropped into the plastic chair on the patio as if they had been discussing the weather, not pummeling the crap out of each other. "No…maybe…I'm not sure."

InuYasha felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline, "the great Sesshoumaru…unsure? Surely you jest!"

Sesshoumaru opened one eye and held up his hand, "do you really need be reminded of your place?"

InuYasha glanced at the door then back at his brother. "I'm in my place…right between you and the others. You fuck with me, I won't let you near them!"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "Is that your intent?"

InuYasha growled then closed his eyes. "I could never keep you from Rin…you'd kill me first. But you better bet that if you don't quit it with the acting like your better then everyone else shit, you're going to lose her!"

"You stay the hell away from my mate baka, I mean it. You've already caused us enough grief."

InuYasha slammed open his eyes and stared hard at Sesshoumaru. For a minute, his breath hitched in his throat. "What?"

Sesshoumaru regarded InuYasha for a moment as one would a piece of gum that they had stepped in. "you put her in danger last night and you know it. What's worse, you left your mate unattended at a party full of drunken fools to try to fix previous errors."

InuYasha threw one hand up and snorted, "would you want me to let Rin disappear into the night with Hiten. If Bankotsu and me hadn't of arrived when we did…" he closed his eyes and shook his head, "I've never seen Hiten that pissed. He could have raped her, Sessh…then where would that have left you?"

Sesshoumaru sneered, "brotherless…I would have gutted you while my claws were fresh with his blood."

InuYasha grimaced. "That's…disgusting."

Sesshoumaru shrugged nonchalantly, "that's life."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and glanced toward the setting sun. "Ryen's gonna shit a brick…"

"Indeed."

InuYasha sighed and set his head back to the stone, "Sessh…we should talk…"

Sesshoumaru turned his attention from the sunset to his brother, "and what are we doing right now?"

InuYasha groaned and began to force himself to his feet, "sitting here with our thumbs up our ass, that's what. Look…that bitch that you've been taking Rin to…Yamaoto…" he patted down his pockets and pulled out half mutilated box of cigarettes. With a grunt, he pulled one out, inspected it then shoved it into his mouth. He lit it up and threw his head back with the first drag.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened an inch as he shot to his feet. "Fuck!"

InuYasha nearly fell over with his brother's sudden swear. Shaking his head, as if he had water in his ears, he chuckled deeply, "damn, I wish I had a camera. That was great!"

Sesshoumaru glowered at the hanyou before heading for the door, his eyes seeming to haze out into a memory…or a fear, somehow the two emotions were blank on the older boys face. "I forgot…Rin has appointments with her every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She's going to miss today."

InuYasha's arm paused the boy's entrance into the room. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news…but now was as good of a time as any. "No. You…you can't let Rin keep seeing her. Sesshoumaru, I don't have solid proof but this bitch…she's bad news. Something ain't right." The older Youkai's eyes switched to stare into his brothers. InuYasha leaned against the glass and checked once over his shoulder to make sure the girls weren't in hearing distance. He didn't want to be the one to tell Sesshoumaru…hell, his brother had beaten him half unconscious already, and he didn't need to invoke any more wraths in one day. With a deep sigh, he pulled the smoke from his mouth and exhaled before carefully treading on the thin ice that was already cracked. "Sessh…me and Ryen, we did some investigating after you passed out. We both knew something wasn't right."

Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha for a moment before slowly letting go of the door and turning his full attention towards the hanyou. "Go on…"

InuYasha shook his head and slumped back to the floor to sit cross-legged. "We broke into Yamaoto's office."

Sesshoumaru fought back the surprise that jolted to the surface of his mind. Ryen had told him none of this, just simply that he had to go after Rin. Why hadn't he…Sesshoumaru balled his hand into a fist and dropped back into the chair. "What did you find?"

InuYasha felt his lips turn down into a deeper frown as he rubbed his head, shoving the cigarette back into his mouth. "Well…that's just it. We didn't find much of anything…but it doesn't look good. She has a book of patients that she used to attend to and all of them are either in ikijigoku…or they are dead."

Sesshoumaru digested the news calmly on the outside, internally however; he was plotting the bitch's demise. 'I knew it…I knew she had to have something to do with Rin and the dreams.' Taking a deep breath, he wasn't really aware that he was growling.

InuYasha moved to sit on his haunches, ready to run if Sesshoumaru decided to lash out suddenly. "Look, I can't say much more, but Ryen's investigating. We have to keep Rin away from her though. I know Rin stopped taking her meds…"

Sesshoumaru's head shot up as his gaze darkened, "she what?"

InuYasha shifted his weight as he ground out, "she said she stopped taking the meds."

Sesshoumaru made a small gurgling noise and began to shake his head, "damnit, Rin! She needs those--"

"--Like she needs a hole in the head! Sesshoumaru, you can't be serious! The doctor probably gave them to Rin to fuck her up permanently! Probably a ploy to make a virtual psychological doormat! And she has been…and you know it! Since she started taking those drugs…"

Sesshoumaru pointed a finger at the hanyou that to his absolute horror was shaking. "You didn't see what I saw InuYasha…you didn't see the girl you love have a mental breakdown day after day in front of you. You don't know what it is like to not be able to help as your girlfriend wakes up in the middle of the night and begins screaming bloody murder, completely bent on the fact that you are going to try to rape her. You haven't had to look into Kagome's eyes and see a fear lingering behind them…so dark that you want to flinch away, so deep that you know even you can't save her. It's hell, InuYasha…and if it is the medicine that will make her better…"

InuYasha stood up and stalked towards his brother; "damnit, Sesshoumaru, listen to me!"

Sesshoumaru, equally annoyed, jolted to his feet. "No, baka, listen to me damnit! Rin is my mate, she is my lover, and I'm going to do everything in my power to see her safe!"

"Then keep her the hell away from Yamaoto! I mean, fuck Sessh, if you let her get screwed over by Yamaoto, then you'll lose her!"

"The medicine I _wil /I l_ help!"

"When did it become medicine, Sesshoumaru? I thought they were drugs, illusions of promises that she just can't reach! Something like a sugar pill…keep her on them and maybe she'll make herself better! Can you even hear yourself? Do you know how much of an idiot you sound like?" no one registered the clanging of a metal door hitting the hinge.

"InuYasha…you're grating on my last ounce of sanity…"

"Fuck that, Sesshoumaru! I mean it; can you hear yourself? Why can't you admit that you fucked up by sending Rin to Yamaoto and get her real help?"

"I didn't—"

"—Get her someone you trust! Why…why can't you get off your pedestal…"

"—I'm not…."

"…And get her help…real help? You can't fix this Sesshoumaru, you can't fix her!"

"—I can try…damnit, I have to try! He destroyed her InuYasha! He took away everything…he took away her family, he took away her hope, he took away her pride…he stripped her of everything, anything that matters to a girl, then when there was very little left that she had to hang onto, he took away her virginity. He raped her! He raped her of everything and continues to do so! He fucking scarred her, InuYasha…and I know she hasn't told me half of it!" Sesshoumaru's fist connected with his brother's jaw. Watching his brother's head snap to the right didn't numb the burning pain in the Youkai's chest. " I can't imagine what he did to her…things that she is afraid to tell me about…things that normal people don't do! Sit here and lecture me all you want InuYasha, about what I can and can't do for her…but you don't know a fucking thing! You don't know what it's like to sit there and watch the girl you love systematically self-destruct in front of you! I'm not going to sit back and let it happen again!" Grabbing InuYasha by his collar and hoisting the boy into the air, he growled, "stand in my way if you must, but I _will_ kill you!" he lifted his hand, bearing his claws at the hanyou and pulled back to strike.

" I _Sesshoumaru_! /I That's I _enough /I _!"

Both boys paused, Sesshoumaru with his claws raised ready to deliver a partially fatal blow with InuYasha suspended in mid air. Both boys looked guilty as sin as a set of wide gray eyes stared at the two with something akin to disdain. Sesshoumaru instantly dropped InuYasha to the ground unceremoniously and took a step towards the girl on the porch.

Rin's eyes were wide, taking in the site of the two brothers at each other's throats. She heard the raised voices…then heard Sesshoumaru's speech. Pulling away from Kagome, who had tried to keep her from running out the door, she managed to reach them in time. Her mouth hung open, in shock from what she had stumbled upon; if she hadn't of arrived…would Sesshoumaru of killed InuYasha? She swallowed hard under the ever-vigilant eyes of both demons and slowly crossed her arms in front of her body, a chill working its way up her spine. Her voice was hardly above a whisper, but one that cut into both boys like knives. "Whatever the hell has possessed both of you, I suggest you snap the hell out of it! How I _dare /I _ you?" Sesshoumaru took a step towards the enraged girl only to have her belt him clear across the face with an open hand. "How… I _dare /I _ you! You both presume to know what's best for me? You both argue under my name sake for a reason to fight?"

InuYasha sighed and dropped his chin to his chest, an odd relief flooding through his veins. 'She didn't hear about Yamaoto…good.' He grimaced as her voice heightened in anger. If Rin had heard about Yamaoto…what would it do to her? What would she think? It was something he had agreed with Ryen on, right before they had fallen asleep, that they would avoid at all costs possible. They would investigate, come to a solid conclusion that would leave no fraction of doubt, then tell Rin and then bring the bitch down. If Rin had found out…InuYasha was sure that they would never find all the pieces of his body.

Rin shook her head slowly, backing up towards the door of the room. "Sesshoumaru…you're right, there are things Naraku has done to me that I will take to my grave and never speak a word of, but who do you think you are to sit out here using my experience as a reason to beat on your brother? You tell InuYasha that he doesn't understand what Naraku did to me…I don't think you do either, Sesshoumaru. I'm over him raping me…I'm finally realizing that he might have taken my body, but my soul belongs to you. But don't you dare use this as a pretense to beat on your brother." She snorted once and swallowed hard, "I think, Sesshoumaru, that you're the one who can't deal with what Naraku did to me! You and the others tell me I'm not ready to move on, to be intimate…but I think you can't deal with any better then I can. Sesshoumaru…I've dealt with it. You pretend that you have, but it keeps you awake at night, doesn't it? That is what makes you drink yourself into a stupor." Taking a small step towards her lover, her eyes darkened, "you don't know the things I felt during that time, Sesshoumaru, how lonely I was. You don't know what it was like to be…" she shook her head and bit down tears, "to be raped at the club, brought home to be raped on my living room couch…in an empty house.

"You don't know what it was like to be sixteen and doing nothing more then curling into a ball in the darkest corner of your room, crying like an infant begging for your father to come home and tell you everything will be okay…for someone to hold you, to warm you, to love you, to protect you…while trying to stop the bleeding from the gashes in your arms…in your legs…trying to make the burning stop. To be so utterly alone that the revolting thought of having that _thing_ on top of you isn't half as bad as the thought of having to face another night in solitude confinement…another night staring at the dark, wondering what you did to make everyone in your life abandon you! when you understand that, then you can talk to me again!" turning on her heels, Rin marched towards the door, slightly shocked that not a single tear laced her face. She paused with her hand on the handle to look over her left shoulder at the two, a mixture of awe and horror mixed in their molten amber eyes. She blinked once, a small smile tracing her lips, "but now…now I have you Sesshoumaru. And maybe…maybe before I didn't realize it…but nothing can ever hurt me again as long as I'm with you. As long as I'm in your arm, as long as you love me, I'll never be alone again. That thought, and the thought of seeing you smile, is enough for me. Think about that too, while you two spend your night together out here." She turned and walked into the room, soundly slamming the glass sliding door.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door for what felt like an hour. It must have been nearly that long for when he blinked again, the sun had set in the horizon and InuYasha was nearly out of cigarettes. Blinking once, Sesshoumaru turned very slowly towards his brother. "What the hell just happened."

InuYasha put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and sighed deeply, planted against the side of the building with his elbows resting on his propped up knees and his hands dangling between his legs. "That, my friend…is what you call a major shutout. It's the harshest equivalent of being told to sleep on the couch."

Sesshoumaru shook his head once and walked to the door and attempted to open it. No such luck, Rin had locked it tight. Sesshoumaru pounded once and turned to look at InuYasha, "why have you not broken this down yet?"

"Why haven't you?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and swore, "do not make me remind you how this is your fault!"

InuYasha choked and sat up straight, "you're fucking kidding me, right? Last I looked, it was you trying to pummel me and me merely sticking up for your bitch, who mind you, is keeping me from mine!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly and glowered back at the door, "I could easily break this down…"

InuYasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "yeah, you could…but then she'd really bitch a fit and you really would never get laid."

Sesshoumaru swallowed the news like a lead pill. After a very long pause, he sighed insufferably, "I'm really on the couch, aren't I?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "no, it's worse. You're on the back porch…with me. Cause there just ain't any way we're sleeping on the couch together."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and stared off in thought, "this is all your fault."

InuYasha shrugged and stretched out on the floor, "whatever you say, Sesshiles. You can make this all up to Rin tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow towards his brother, "how so?"

InuYasha scowled as he spit out, "cause apparently we're going to fucking six flags."

InuYasha completely missed the look of absolute horror that flashed across his brother's stoic face.

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and dragged him through the tight bustling crowd that surrounded the tiny entrance. It had been years since she had gone to an amusement park…the last one she could recall as Universal Studios Japan when she was ten…and that was with her father. The smile that shined on her face probably could have split her head in two if she focused hard enough. Turning in circles taking in all the bright colors of the shops and pavement around her, she couldn't help the giggle that welled in the throat. Similar joys seemed to be pouring from Rin the minute she stepped through the metal detector. Rin rushed to Kagome's side and pointed at the two towering peaks of a red and black roller coaster over the lining of trees. "I so call dibs on that one first!"

Sesshoumaru appeared almost instantly by Rin's side and grabbed her hand in his, like a parent to an unruly child. "Stay by me, Rin…I don't trust large crowds."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and dropped onto one knee in front of Rin and with the most sugar coated voice he could manage, he cooed, "you see those men over there with the name badges. You go find them if you get lost, and don't wander off now, you don't want…"

Rin's fist connected with the top of InuYasha's head and he threw off a rather loud string of curses as he fought his way to his feet. "I'm not a three year old!" she threw an icy glower towards her boyfriend then pulled her hand out of his. "Come on, I don't want to waste time! I've never been to a theme park!"

Sango appeared on the right of Rin and slung her arm around her shoulders; "it's an amusement park. Theme parks have themes…this is just Six Flags. It's for amusement."

Rin stared at Sango for a moment the laughed loudly, "you're too much! Come on, I want to go on roller coasters!"

Kagome flanked to the other side of Rin and wrapped her arm around the girl, "you're in for a world of fun. I know one ride they have here is supposed to be the tallest in the world!"

Rin's eyes widened as they began to stroll through the main mall area. "Wow, we so need to go on it!"

Sesshoumaru bent over her ear, walking with InuYasha and Miroku behind the girls and commented, "Actually…you are launched at about 130 miles per hour from the docking bay and up some 400 foot hill. Do you know what that can do to your face?"

Rin gasped and turned glassy eyes towards her boyfriend, "oh, I am so there!"

InuYasha groaned and lowered his ears to his head under his baseball cap, "I have the feeling I'm going to regret coming here!"

A hand brushed over his and he turned his attention forward to where Kagome had paused. A smile graced her face as she slipped her hand into his. "Come on and take a picture with me!"

InuYasha frowned and eyed over the photographers in front of them, poised with cameras. "What are they doing?"

Rin giggled and all but threw herself onto Sesshoumaru. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I want a picture!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the girl as he backed his head away from hers to meet her excited glance. Looking her over for a moment, he turned to the others, "who gave her sugar? Who am I going to have to kill?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "it's when we stopped for the bathroom break in Kyoto. She got chocolate out of the vending machine!" she rested her chin on InuYasha's shoulder and gestured back to the photographer, "come on, guys, get together!"

Sango and Miroku seemed hesitant but relented. Sesshoumaru was still staring at Rin and InuYasha simply grumbled. The photo would be one to last a lifetime. After taking a few shots of the group and the three of the couples, they progressed into the park. Rin's eyes instantly locked on to the Ferris wheel and she giggled excitedly, "come on, we so have to go on that!"

Sesshoumaru clamped a hand over her mouth and stared down his nose at her, "later, when everything is lit up. For now…why don't you go on those infernal roller coasters."

Arriving at the first yellow monstrosity, the group looked it over, more in apprehension then enjoyment. The girls rushed towards the entrance while InuYasha grumbled and followed wearily behind them. Pausing, he looked over his shoulder at the two boys. Both were staring at the incline on the hill of the coaster called Nitro with a sudden look of absolute dread covered by really badly imitated boredom. InuYasha studied their faces before his lit up. The smirk that was threatening to break out on his face was like a rash. In the most controlled voice he could muster, he asked, "Are you guys coming?"

The girls paused at the entrance and looked back to pose the same inaudible question.

Miroku glanced at Sesshoumaru and sighed, "Shall we?"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes very slowly from the coaster to the girls, to Miroku then the most dreaded, towards his brother. He couldn't move from his spot. 'Damn…' with a sufferable sigh, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "I think I will stay here."

InuYasha's smirk grew. 'Oh, tell me this is but a dream!' he leaned towards his brother, narrowing his eyes to glower at the demon, "I think you should come with us, Sessh. I mean you do have an obligation to protect Rin!"

Rin studied both boys before causally adding, "it's okay if he doesn't want to…"

InuYasha swiped a hand at her and leaned closer, "no, I think you need to go on the ride."

If looks could kill…InuYasha would have been incinerated. Sesshoumaru swallowed and pushed past his brother to grab Rin's hand in his. "The things I do for you…"

InuYasha was on him like white on rice. Practically dragging Kagome behind him, the hanyou's spirits seemed to soar. "Hey, Fluffy…you ain't afraid or anything of this roller coaster, are you?"

Pinning the hanyou with the iciest look the prince could manage, Sesshoumaru growled, "this Sesshoumaru fears nothing…"

Miroku quickly finished the sentence for the Youkai, "with all exceptions of that little spitfire by your side…who made you sleep outside…all night…"

Kagome put a hand over her mouth and laughed lightly, covering it with a cough and then another giggle. She had pleaded with Rin for over an hour to allow her to let InuYasha back in but Rin held resolute and Kagome relented. When they found the boys in the morning, they were leaning up against the wall, both with their eyes closed, looking like near clones of the other, with the exception of Inuyasha's kawaii ears. Kagome tightened her hold on InuYasha's hand and hushed him, "if Sesshoumaru doesn't like roller coasters…then don't antagonize him over it!"

InuYasha scoffed and shook his head. "No way in fucking hell…if my brother is really afraid of coasters, then this is gonna be to good."

A growl punctuated his sentence, "I told you, this Sesshoumaru…"

"And I told you not to speak in third person! You know…we were doing so well!" Rin laughed and jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back, seemingly perfect from the other night. Sesshoumaru had expected her to be angry…upset…anything…but nothing near giddy. Instead, Rin had a smile etched on her face that could make the stars fall out of his sky.

Sesshoumaru caught her and hooked his hands under her knees and leaned forward. "Rin…"

Rin laughed and hugged her arms around his neck, "you're being grumpy! You promised me you wouldn't be grumpy!"

Sesshoumaru paused as the line stopped moving. "You expect me to ride on a piece of flimsy metal in a death trap that can so easily become airborne and fly off the track? What death wish do you have for me and your friends?"

Rin squealed and buried her face in his hair, "come on Sesshoumaru! It's fun, it's exciting…it's exhilarating!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare back at his lover, "I could just as easily buy you a motorcycle."

Rin poked him in the gut with one and laughed as he flinched, "you know you wouldn't though…you think this is dangerous? Do you even know what you just said?"

Kagome laughed as she leaned back against InuYasha, quickly finding herself encaged in his arms. "Sesshoumaru, can it be that you're ill at ease?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at the girl before turning his eyes to his brother. InuYasha was laughing loudly at the Youkai. "Have I told you today how much I hate you?"

InuYasha shrugged and flipped him off, "don't take away from the fact that you're scared of a roller coaster…and that you're a chicken shit…chicken shit."

Once again Rin found herself nearly detaining her lover from beheading his brother. "Calm yourself, Sesshoumaru. It's a roller coaster, what's the worst that can happen?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and averted his eyes from the group to stare at the track, "what if something flies into the track? What if a bird decided to hit the car? Do you want a beak stuck in your head, Rin?"

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru with unmasked horror, "eww. That's disgusting!"

Miroku took the moment to pipe up, "that happened, you know. A seagull flew into the front car of this very ride; blood ended up all over those in the front seat…a beak in one guy's head. It was during filming for a commercial in America, I think…some guy named Fabio…"

Rin could feel Sesshoumaru's back stiffen. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his ear, "please, Sessh-kun. I really want you to be next to me…" she nipped his ear before kissing the skin.

Sesshoumaru hissed in pleasure, his eyes shutting automatically as he surrendered. 'This is fucking perfect…what the hell was I thinking? This really is going to be my undoing.'

The six pushed their way under the shelter of an overhang near an attraction by the name of 'Dare Devil Dive' as the rain continued to thunder down around the park. They were decently soaked; getting caught on Superman in the rain apparently wasn't the boy's idea of fun. They had tried to make to the mall area so they could shop while they waited yet the gods of storm decided to make it only rain harder. Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha stood with scowls plastered on their faces, resembling some relation to drown rats. The girls huddled closer to their chests, keeping warm in the brisk November air. The remnants of the Kosupure festival, the American Halloween equivalent, were still strung about, the music still playing loudly from all speakers. In the 64 degree Fahrenheit temperature, the rain was cooling everything off to a chill. Kagome stood embraced in InuYasha's arms, listening to the music with a small smile etched on her face. Bringing her face into his neck, she breathed gently, "This is nice."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her slender waist and nodded in silent agreement. Though he was wet and slightly cold, he didn't care; Kagome was in his arms. But if she kept her face in his neck for much longer, with her body pressed against his…he would have to break the deal they made about no 'hanky panky' and find some deserted corner in the park to take her against. "It is…I don't think I've been this relaxed in a long time."

Sesshoumaru growled and strained more water out of his hair before tying it into a ponytail, "I hate the rain."

Rin sighed deeply and pressed one hand against his chest, "how can you hate something so peaceful? Listen Sesshoumaru…you hear that?" the six fell into a hush that was overshadowed by the blaring American music. Rin sighed again and then pulled herself out of his arms. "It's the sound of nature."

Sango huddled against Miroku, their arms intertwined around each other's waists, leaning peacefully against the wooden door of a building. "You call someone blaring Oingo Boingo, nature?"

Rin's eyes lit up as she slowly doubled over to untie her shoes. Sesshoumaru jumped at her quick movement, fearing at first that she was hurt…then worried that she was delusional as she pulled off her shoes and socks in one jerk. "Rin…what are you doing?"

Rin turned eyes towards Kagome and nodded swiftly. "Kagome? Sango?"

Kagome laughed lightly then kicked off her sandals, kissing InuYasha once on the lips then pulled herself away from him. He stared at her shoes, then towards the girl who had linked hands with the other. Kagome laughed as the rain began to pound down heavier, soaking the ground and quickly accumulating puddles on the ground. Both girls screamed over the roar of the downpour in unison, "Sango!"

Sango shook her head sternly, and then gave in under their unrelenting glowers. Kicking off her flip-flops, she ran to their side. With a gasp, the three girls darted out into the pouring rain. The boys watched, more out of a morbid curiosity then anything, as the girls began to dance like maniacs in the middle of the square screaming out the lyrics of the songs.

Kagome bounded to Rin's side, the rain matting her hair to her face quicker then a shower would be able to. I "_I'm all dressed up with no where to go! Walking with a dead man…" /I _the girls formed a line and did a really bad imitation of an Egyptian walk, their hands jutting out at the same time, leaving smirks on the boys faces and the ingrained knowledge that they had to of acted this foolish before. I "_I'm all dressed up with no where to go; walking with a dead man over my shoulder!" /I _the girls spun around in a circle and in a fit of giggles, Rin dropped onto her knees in front of the two with her hand clutched in front of her as if holding a microphone, I "_Don't run away! It's only me!" _ /I All three leapt into the air as the music picked up, doing a really bad impression of famous American guitarists and began jumping around like fools, tossing their soaking wet hair back and forth with the rock and roll beat.

InuYasha shook his head, then threw his head back and roared with laughed as they continued to dance around like lunatics. Kicking off his own shoes, he shocked his friends by running out to join the group. He wasn't sure if he was more ashamed that he was going to dance around like a fool with soaking wet girl, 'but then again, how bad could that be', or that he knew the lyrics to the song. Jumping into the puddle nearest to the girls, he managed to soak all three with the impact. They simply wiped the water off their faces and laughed louder. He grabbed Kagome's hand and spun her once in a full circle, then picked her up and swung her to each side, doing a very good impression of swing dance moves. Placing her down, he spun in a circle and sung loudly out of tune with the girls, I _"I was stuck by lightning, walking down the street! I was hit by something last night in my sleep! It's a dead man's party…who could ask for more? Everybody's coming, leave your body at the door!"_ /I 

Miroku couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he slowly crossed his arms under contemplation of running out to join the four. Reaching for his shoe, he hesitated. Turning towards the gawking white haired companion, he nudged, "so…you gonna go?"

Sesshoumaru turned very slowly to glower at Miroku, "you must be a fool…are you truly thinking of joining them out there?"

Miroku shrugged and kicked off his shoes. "I don't get the music but hell…Sango's shirt is nearly transparent…I'm not going to complain!"

Sesshoumaru regarded Miroku with a look of disgust. "You truly are pathetic!"

Miroku shrugged and ran out from the shelter, "and yet I'm the one dancing with three hot, soaking wet girls! Think about it!"

The five continued to dance around as the music droned on. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips as Rin bounced in a circle to land with eyes focused solely on him. Whipping her soaking wet black tresses behind her, she beckoned for the Youkai lord to join her with both hands, shaking her ass with the music. She mouthed, "come on" and nodded with her head.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, but the smirk turned in to an actual smile that would probably cause his brother heart failure if he had been paying any attention.

Rin shrugged and gave him a small wave before leaping onto Sango and laughing as they both crashed to the ground in the largest puddle formed by the rain.

Kagome jumped at InuYasha as the music finally died out and locked her legs around his waist and wasted no time slamming her lips over his. His hands cupped her ass as he held her to him, rejoicing in the sweet taste. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his, "today can't get any better."

InuYasha smiled then felt her shiver in his arms. The smile waned as he looked over the other couples. Rin had bounded back to Sesshoumaru and was currently making it a point to soak him with the excess water on her body as Sango and Miroku simply held hands staring at each other like star-crossed lovers. Bringing his lips to her forehead, he muttered, "Kagome…I haven't been this happy in years. Actually…I don't think I have ever been this relaxed. Thank you…"

Kagome laughed and kissed his nose. "Don't thank me…just have fun." She lowered herself from his waist and tied her wet hair back in a ponytail. "Let's go shopping!" Kagome missed the absolute predatorily look that glazed over InuYasha's eyes the moment she stepped away from his body and he realized just how transparent her shirt had become until she heard the growl. Nearly ready for him to lunge, she side stepped his feeble attempt to grab her, probably to haul her off to some remote location in the park to break their bet, then laughed loudly and took off running as the hanyou chased her at his slowest speed.

Rin watched as InuYasha and Kagome disappeared down the sidewalk heading towards the main gate as she laced her hand in her lovers. "Come on, Sessh…you're going to need to buy me a sweatshirt."

Sesshoumaru glanced down and his eyes darkened at the outline of the girl's dark black bra showing through her light blue top. "You're damn right we're going to have to…come on."

Sango and Miroku were the last to realize they were left behind. Miroku shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Sango, "what am I going to do with the four of them?"

Sango laughed as they slowly began their stroll towards the shops, "how bout you tell me what you're going to do to me tonight." The mischief in her eyes did not go unnoted.

Miroku swallowed hard, feeling the distinct tightening of his pants that was not caused by the rain, and ground out, "is…is that a promise, Sango my love?"

Sango ran her fingertips down his chiseled chest and smiled wickedly, "maybe…it depends how much you behave on the next few hours." taking a step in front of the boy was her first mistake.

The curse struck again as Miroku reached out as Sango passed by and firmly planted his right hand on her ass. 'And what an ass it is!' he couldn't wipe the smile off his face even as Sango's hand connected with his cheek and left an imprint for the world to see.

Seven roller coasters, three tilt-a-whirls, seven smaller rides and a huge meal later, the six found themselves nearing the end of their night. Walking down the brightly lit game square, Kagome laced her fingers through InuYasha's as her eyes met his amber ones, the setting sun illuminating the golden orbs to resemble lava. "InuYasha…I had such a great time."

InuYasha laughed slowly, rubbing his head as a pink tint rose on his cheeks. "Yeah, well…"

Rin bounded by the two, Sesshoumaru in tote via their intertwined hands, and ran towards the Ferris wheel that was lit by hundreds of thousands of beautifully colored bulbs. The wheel had to be at least 150 feet tall and the cars that they sat in were completely enclosed. Rin bounded towards the car and turned towards the other four. "Couples only, sorry guys…no swapping here. Get your own cars." Before Sesshoumaru could even open his mouth to retort, Rin yanked him into the car and slammed the door as the operator checked the lock. Pushing ahead, Miroku and Sango got into the next car with little hesitation. InuYasha stared at the car with apprehension as the operator ushered them towards it. InuYasha glanced up once then tightened his grasp on Kagome's hand. Kagome glanced over and leaned closer to the boy, "what's the matter?"

InuYasha swallowed hard and then grunted, "not a damn thing…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes then followed him into the car. As the door slammed shut, Kagome became increasingly aware that InuYasha was just about to climb the walls of the small car. Placing her hand over his from across the small enclosure, she smiled, "relax, it's okay. Just a small space." Her eyebrows rose as she moved her face in closer to his, "you're not claustrophobic, are you?"

InuYasha kicked his feet from the small bench like structure he sat on and stared out into the pitch-black night sky, dimly illuminated by the bright lights of the city of Nagoya. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then glanced up to see if he could catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru or Miroku. Then he made the mistake of looking down. Slamming his back into the bench so hard that it nearly rocked the car, his eyes widened, 'God I hate heights…'

Kagome watched InuYasha's frantic movements with some humor. Forcing her lips into a thin line, she pressed out with as much of a straight face as she could muster, "are you afraid of heights, InuYasha?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes then shoved his hands into the sleeves of his sweatshirt, "I have no idea what you're rambling about, bitch. I've jumped higher then this in my life!" 'And was scared shitless…'

Kagome smiled then patted the bench next to her, "are you gonna sit all the way over there or come over here to join me?"

InuYasha hesitated, his eyes widening slightly, "won't that throw the car off balance and topple us over?"

Kagome couldn't help the slight spark of laughter that bubbled out of her. "Oh InuYasha…are you calling yourself fat?" she sighed as the boy gave her a stone cold look. "Look…unless you weight like five hundred pounds…or you make the car rock purposely, it won't topple over!"

InuYasha still seemed hesitant. He also knew that being with Kagome, alone in the car, was pushing his temptation through the roof. He sighed and averted his eyes, "I like it damn well over here, thanks. Don't need to see us go flying out of here…" he swallowed his gut, there was no way in anything holy that would get him to stand up in this death trap…not a damn thing.

Kagome shrugged and sighed deeply. "Suit yourself, InuYasha…"

InuYasha shifted his weight in the moment of silence before clearing his throat, "you could…come over here…if you are scared, wench."

Kagome simply sighed.

Meanwhile 

Rin sat in Sesshoumaru's arms, her back pressed soundly against his chest as they stared out into the beautifully lit city. She sighed in content and rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we stay like this forever?"

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head and whispered, "as long as you want, Rin…whether forever or longer…"

Rin looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's loving golden stare. "Never let me go?"

Sesshoumaru smiled despite the lingering fear of dread that the rickety old wheel gave him. "Never, Rin."

Rin turned to straddle his lap and pressed her lips against his before collapsing with her head pressed against his chest. "This is nice."

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly, his right hand stroking her black hair. "Indeed."

Rin pushed herself up in his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. Meeting his gaze, she slowly started, "Sessh…I'm sorry about last night. I kind of lost it, and I was wrong…"

Sesshoumaru pushed his lips against hers, effectively silencing the girl. When he was sure her words had died on her lips, he pulled back, "don't you dare apologize Rin, it was I who was wrong." with a deep sigh and a rather uncharacteristic grunt, he shifted his weight to one hand on her cheek, the other on her hip, "I was wrong, Rin. Maybe…maybe you're right. Maybe I've projected my fear of not being ready for anything onto you and unconsciously only have given you more stress." He sighed and pressed his forehead against Rin's. "You're…you're the first girl who I've given my heart to…and to see you then have to go through this, it's like a never ending nightmare. And I thought…I feared, that if I pushed you that you would snap, that you wouldn't' want it…and then I would be no different then him…then…"

Rin pushed two fingers against his lips and gave him a stern look, "don't you ever compare yourself to him, Sesshoumaru." After a moment of the sparks settling that those words ignited, she sighed and removed her fingers, "all those times that we were…that we almost…was a part of you unconsciously hoping for those interruptions?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for an awkward moment before sighing, "I won't say yes, because it has driven me crazy…but I'm not upset that they did happen. I think…I think that neither one of us are truly ready for that…I feel that there needs to be more…"

"Serenity?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "confidence. We need to be sure before pushing into that."

Rin sighed and traced his jawbone with her index finger, not meeting his eyes. "Do you still love her…Kerensa…I mean?"

The question took Sesshoumaru off guard but his answer was automatic, "last year I would have said yes…six months ago I would have said yes…hell, two months I would have said yes. But Rin…" cupping her chin, he pulled her face to meet his, "I realize now what love is…what we have is nothing in comparison to what me and Kerensa had. We have so much more. It's not trivialities of false hopes and dreams…it's not me pushing myself to want to be around you because of some slacked obligation that I made to myself. The love I feel for you Rin…it's something else, it's something completely different." he sighed and shook his head, "I wasn't in love with Kerensa, I realize that now…I am, however, completely head over heels in love with you."

Rin smiled and pressed her lips against Sesshoumaru's. "By the Gods, I love you."

Sesshoumaru indulged in the kiss until the entire car shook once. Grabbing Rin in one arm, the Youkai braced against the bars ready for anything. Rin's laugher echoed through the cab, nearly as loud as his brother's loud string of profanities that echoed somewhere above them. They were at the very top and had the view of the world that was no longer passing them by.

A loud speaker sprung to life near their heads. "Pardon the interruption; we're experiencing some technical difficulties. We will have the ride underway in just a moment. Please relax and enjoy the view."

Sesshoumaru's eyes, wider then they had ever been, slowly narrowed as he began to growl, "what the hell…"

Rin however had another devious plan hatching in her mind. Glancing above them and below them, she smiled at realizing that they were completely out of every else's view. Turning back to the demon, she captured his chin in her hands then laughed at the panicked glower on his face. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru…this happens."

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin for a long moment before relenting, "how do you know if you've never been to a theme park before?"

Rin shrugged and walked her fingers over his muscles under his tight silk shirt. "It's machines, Sesshoumaru…they malfunction. It's just a technical difficulty." She smiled deviously at him as she leaned in and trailed a soft line of feather light kisses down his cheek and punctuated her thoughts with nips at his lips, "besides, it's a beautiful night…with a beautiful view…with beautiful company. Enjoy yourself!"

Sesshoumaru began to argue until Rin's hand landed in his lap, or more specifically, right on his rapidly hardening member. His eyes met hers and he was nearly taken back by the lust filled haze her eyes held in them. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Rin…I…" he breathed in deep and nearly toppled over at the smell. God was she aroused and her scent was calling him, enticing him…enchanting him like some lure of a magical tune that entwines its victims in its rapture. His eyes slammed shut as he felt Rin tug once at the zipper on his jeans. "Rin…"

Rin ran her hand down his chest, making sure to trace over his biceps on her way down his body. Nudging his knees apart with her body, she nestled herself between his legs. "Just relax Sesshoumaru, and enjoy…the…view." Her hand dipped into his boxers and wrapped around his semi-hardened cock. Pulling him out of the pants was easier this way. Rin wrapped her hand around his member and gave it to gentle strokes, brining it to life in a matter of a minute. She smiled as she brought her lips to the head of his cock, letting her tongue trace a circle on the mushroom cap of the velvet smooth skin before kissing her way down the rod. She licked and sucked her way back up, making sure to work the very top of his cock with her hand, gently stroking the muscle with loving intent. Bringing her lips back to the top, she stared out from under her eyelashes towards her Youkai lover. His head was back, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging just slightly open. A part of her wanted to simply rid herself of her pants and climb on top of him, but if the ride started again, that would be to messy to clean up so fast. She smiled as his breath caught in his throat as she engulfed half of his length with a single stroke.

The hot wet cavern of her mouth seemed to be bliss to Sesshoumaru. His breath was in ragged pants as the girl slowly began to work up a steady speed of swallowing three fourths of his cock, then rising up only to come back down. Her hand jerked the base of his cock and followed the fluid motions of her mouth, relying on her own salvia to lube the base of his cock. Sesshoumaru threw his hands behind his head and clung onto the metal bars that encased the car. If he didn't hold onto something, he was sure his hands would wrap around her head and take control of the situation, which he was sure would be unpleasant for her …or he would rut with her on the floor. He wasn't ready to take Rin like that on a simple amusement ride, like a wild animal…or his brother. He settled for bucking his hips towards the girl, loving too much the way it felt with his cock nearly nestled all the way down her throat. Rin gagged slightly then pulled back, allowing her room to breath before deep-throating the boys cock into the dark recesses of her mouth. His thrusts were becoming more panicked, his breaths labored. Rin smiled as she continued working her magic.

Rin wasn't sure how long she was on her knees in front of her lord but it was well worth it. She could feel his cock beginning to twitch in her mouth, a tall tale sign he was about to cum. She continued to jerk his member in her hand as she raised her lips to suck directly on the head of his cock, letting her tongue flick out across the slit of his mushroom head. He groaned once, twice. His warning was rasp, yet Rin didn't budge. Taking him slightly deeper, her eyes widened slightly as he shot his load into her mouth. Sesshoumaru moaned loudly, uncaring of who heard, and grabbed his cock's base with a deep grunt. Rin swallowed…once, twice…four times before attempting to pull back. Miscalculating the Youkai's stamina, she was rewarded with one shot to the right cheek. She smiled as she licked her lips then the head of his cock as some cum slowly slid from the slit before running her fingers across her cheek from where he spit his seed. She slid the cum-covered digits into her mouth and sucked them clean before leaning forward and cleaning off the rest of his cock.

Sesshoumaru groaned, his eyes wide at the numb feeling that shot through his body before he was actually aware that Rin had packed his goods away and was sitting down next to him with a wide grin on her face. Vaguely aware that he was moving, he reached over and pulled Rin into his lap, burying his face in her hair. "Rin…that was…."

Rin laughed and then curled into his lap, spent on breath. "Amazing?"

Sesshoumaru sighed contently as he let his head roll back to rest against the bars. "To say the least…"

Rin smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, his eyes still glazed over from the feeling of completion that welled in his body. 'Damn…'

The car managed, at that moment, to spring to life, earning another growl and swear out of Rin's lover. Rin simply smiled, 'god I love this man!'

Rin stepped out of the car, followed by an uneasy Sesshoumaru and they moved towards the end of the platform to await their friends. Miroku and Sango were next, busy fixing their clothes as they made their way towards the others. The guilty and flushed looks on their faces spoke in volumes…not to mention Sango's pants were on inside out. Rin chose to let that slide. She was afraid to see what would be the outcome of Kagome and InuYasha…they had been oddly well behaved for the entire day and Rin was sure that if she had time to go down on Sesshoumaru and be rewarded for it, Inu had fucked Kagome three ways from Sunday. She was shocked, then, to say the least, when InuYasha stepped out of the car carrying Kagome, who seemed to be asleep.

Miroku must have mirrored her logic for when his eyes latched onto those of his friend, his mouth dropped. "InuYasha…tell me that you really didn't take her until she passed out…"

InuYasha growled a warning to the boy and cradled the girl bridal style, closer to his chest. "Get your head out of the fucking gutter, Letch. She was beat from the day and fell asleep."

Rin laughed wryly and prodded, "do cows fly in this dream world of yours? 'Cause if they do I really want a picture. You dog…I can't believe…"

InuYasha turned to stare at Rin before smirking, "hey Rin…you got little something…" he made a gesture to his cheek and winked once at her.

Rin gasped and slapped a hand to her face, turning to stare at Sesshoumaru whose simply shook his head no. Rin growled and then slapped the hanyou on his arm when he passed by. "You're such a jerk!"

InuYasha shrugged and shot back, "and you're a bitch…who mind you just sucked my brother off on a…gryyah." InuYasha nearly toppled over as Sesshoumaru belted him once in shoulder as he collected his girlfriend away from the hanyou.

Sango laughed nervously and smoothed over her hair before sniffing once. "I think we should head back to the hotel."

Miroku nodded enthusiastically, "I agree…we really should get moving."

InuYasha shook his head once, "you know…you people say I'm bad. Oh, Sango…you're pants are on backwards…and inside out…funny how they weren't before…"

Sango blushed crimson as her hands shot to her pants then to her mouth. "I…err…that is…"

Miroku slung his arm around Sango's shoulders and shot InuYasha a glower, "hey, I don't think any of us could touch your track record so back off…and I still say that you…."

InuYasha finished the sentence for Miroku, "—were the only one not to get naked on the Ferris wheel…how irony strikes."

OFF yay for easier chapters without so much angst! …uhh…I guess hand in hand I should say countdown until angst returns, T-minus one chapter.

Kosupure- it's kind of a shallow definition of the Halloween tradition here in the USA. They don't really dress up but those who do call it Kosupure. Amusement parks out there, though, do have Halloween days. I couldn't' get that much info out of universal studios Japan, or for that matter any park maps out there. Yes, I know, I took Six Flags Great Adventure out of Jackson, NJ and tossed it into Japan…but hey, I know the park like I know the back of my hand (those photo people…I run them. hehe). And yes, the nitro incident of a bird flying into the first car DID happen.

-and oh yes, the song. :sigh: for those who don't know it, and I expect that to be nearly 99.99 percent of my readers, it's a song that was done in 1985, not that I REMEMBER it from them (I am not that old) but it is the opening song of the fright fest theme that they do at Great Adventure every year and what can I say…it sticks.


	73. Abandon all hope, you who enter here

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 73 "abandon every hope, who enter here"

Rubbing her eyes and blinking herself awake, Kagome forced herself to come to terms with the morning sun. The beams of light had been in her face for the better part of the last hour and she had demanded just a few more minutes of sleep for each time that it dared to intrude on her rest. Unfortunately, the sun was not in the mood to reckon with a mortal. It stayed in her face, undisturbed by clouds or anything that could shield her face from the impending rays. Eventually, Kagome gave in. she slowly blinked away her grogginess and then turned onto her right side to face her lover. She smiled as the sun took its turn to splash upon his face and disturb his rest. The hanyou grunted and waved a hand in front of his face, near inches from Kagome's nose. He paused and then wrapped both arms around the girl; both his eyes firmly sealed shut as he lifted her from the mattress. Kagome squeaked only to sigh as he deposited her on his chest then rolled to his right to cradle her against him with his back to the light. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

Kagome sighed and kissed his chin lightly. The hanyou's lips turned upwards into a sleepy content smile as his grasp on her tightened. Kagome gave up and rested her head against his chest, pulling her body as close to her human…err…hanyou, blanket as she could. She felt his lips brush against her ear before she felt the hand on her ass. She opened her mouth to protest it only to have it shut for her when his mouth attached itself to her ear. She laughed lightly then bit back a moan as his hand slipped from the curves of her back to the flat of her stomach. Her eyes shifted to their right where not more then two feet away, on the same bed, rested Miroku and Sango. They had been forced to share a bed since the rooms were so tight. Sesshoumaru and Rin weren't that far away, they retired together on the other bed of the room.

InuYasha had argued with Sesshoumaru the night before, as Kagome could hazily recall, after returning home from the amusement park about why Sesshoumaru had rights to the larger bed. Kagome had heard his reply and it still brought a taint of pink to her cheeks. "_Because, Baka" _the annoyance of a brother had stated, "_it is my credit card our stay is booked under…and you will be less inclined to violate your sleeping mate when sleeping next to the letch. Yet…then again, somehow I doubt that will stop you!" _ InuYasha had thrown the boy masses of insults after that, none pleasant then the forth mentioned. Yet here they were…and it seemed that Sesshoumaru was right. Somehow, that didn't bode well with Kagome.

InuYasha's smile widened as his fingers slipped below the waistband of her shorts to fall onto her cloth-covered jewel. Pressing lightly, he enjoyed the slight hiss that escaped the girl before her body seemed to melt into his. 'Yup, I still got my touch.' He bit back the chuckle as he heard Miroku mutter something incoherent from across the bed and he paused. He wasn't the kind of guy to shy away from doing this in front of others; he had proven that time and again. But yet...Kagome was. She didn't want to have others know of the thing they did to each other or for that matter be witness to them, and she had expressed that many times over. With a sigh, he moved his lips across her cheek to plant a chaste kiss on her lips and remove his hand. Her eyes met his as the golden orbs opened and flashed with confusion. He nearly chuckled at the irony, 'she wants it and she knows it.' He brushed his nose against her neck as he slid his head down her body before whispering, "Later baby, I promise."

Kagome blushed as InuYasha let one hand run down her leg then back up, grazing between her legs with one swift movement to rest on her stomach. She swallowed down the desire that was starting to burn on the inside of her body and nodded dumbly. "How long have you been awake?"

InuYasha shrugged and used his other hand, which was wrapped securely under her shoulders, to toy with her hair. "Since you started your battle with the sun."

Kagome let her mouth hang open indignantly for a moment before snapping it shut. "Why didn't you say something?"

InuYasha shrugged again and used his hand to grasp a length of her hair and gently pull her head back to expose her neck to him. "Why didn't you?" his lips descended to plant light kisses along her throat, nipping ever so often at the soft perfect skin.

Kagome moaned lightly under his touch and relented, "you could have moved me sooner, you know. I would have slept better if you had."

InuYasha gently slid his tongue over one of the bruises he had left on her neck from the night of the party and whispered, "maybe…but I didn't want to be blamed for waking you up."

Kagome swallowed hard and clasp her hands together behind his back. "Inu…"

InuYasha smiled and gave her skin a small nip before whispering huskily, "besides…I'm enjoying this."

Kagome gasped as his hardened length rubbed against her leg and she felt her cheeks blush. "InuYasha…this isn't…the time, remember?"

InuYasha shrugged again. "Think they don't know?"

A voice from the opposite bed seemed to answer the question with a rather stoic yet droll, "I think the people next door know what you are doing to her, you two are making enough noise."

Another voice, male as well, answered from InuYasha's left, "and to think, you're not the ones next to them."

Kagome screwed her eyes shut and buried her face in InuYasha's bare chest. "I thought we were being quiet."

A female voice took form from the other side of the room, "remember that Youkai have better hearing, Kagome…besides, we've been up for hours."

InuYasha leaned up to regard his brother. Rin was lying on the boy's chest, her breasts crushed beneath her bodyweight and her hair fanned out over her back and dripping like black ink onto Sesshoumaru's flawless chest. Sesshoumaru had his hands resting on her hips, his face towards the ceiling and yet his eyes trained on his brother. InuYasha grunted and dropped back down to the bed, "I don't think I want to know what you two have been doing to…use the time wisely…"

Sesshoumaru grunted as he rose up, with Rin and all, to stare at InuYasha, "Unlike you, I have restraint. I can resist taking Rin in front of the likes of you bakas…"

Miroku took the advantage to add in a thoughtful, "That's not what it seemed like last night. Need I remind you of your disarray when you stepped off that Ferris wheel?"

Rin shot back just as hotly, "need I remind you of yours? At least one of us had our pants on. You two…oh and Sango, your shirt is _still_ on backwards!"

Sango held out a hand…or more specifically, a finger towards the girl before shifting her weight from where she spooned against Miroku's chest. "So be it…I really don't care. It's to early."

Sesshoumaru was already on his feet, Rin deposited on the bed next to him. "Actually, it is rather late and we need to depart. If we want to make it back before noon, we must leave now."

InuYasha grunted and tightened his hold on Kagome. "Not rain nor high water can get me to let go of her right now."

Miroku chuckled and turned his head to face his friend, "afraid of what might…pop up?"

InuYasha sneered, "yeah, might poke someone's eye out."

Rin slapped her forehead, then covered her eyes with her hand and fell back to the bed dramatically, a stifled laugh pushing through her voice, "I so didn't want to know that!" she opened one eye and peered out from under her head, "so Kagome, is it that big?" she laughed as the said girl blushed.

Kagome fumed as she pulled the blankets up around herself and InuYasha. "Rin!"

Sango laughed then pulled herself out of Miroku's grasp and stood on weary legs. "I'm going to go to the continental breakfast they offer. I'll bring back some coffee. Who wants what?"

Sesshoumaru stuck his head out from the bathroom, looking over Sango with a narrowed gaze, "I want you to put some pants on, for starters."

Sango cocked an eyebrow then looked down and yelped. She was standing in a cameo and boy cut panties. She scurried to stoop down and pull up her discarded jeans to push them over her hips with a flush worth millions on her face.

InuYasha watched the girl then turned his eyes slowly to Miroku, who was obviously beaming. "And you wonder why they call you a letch. Did you really do that to her with us right next to you?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and glomped InuYasha on his head, "like you wouldn't have! Come on…I know what you were planning to do to her this morning." He crossed his arms and gave the boy a hentai smile, "you're just cross that I got laid last night and you didn't!"

Kagome's jaw dropped as Sango hurried from the room, avoiding gazing at anyone for more then a moment. "Next to us? That is so gross!"

Miroku looked confused for a moment before laughing, "no, on the Ferris Wheel."

Kagome nearly screeched, "you did that…with Sango…on the Ferris Wheel?"

Miroku just laughed.

InuYasha lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "We're the only ones who behaved there. See, and they say I'm the pervert."

Kagome smiled and turned her face to let him kiss her cheek. "You are and you know it."

Miroku coughed once and raised an eyebrow, "so…you mean to tell me that you two behaved yourselves in that car?"

InuYasha answered before Kagome could, "In that car? Yes, I already told you!"

Rin waved a hand signaling for InuYasha to shut up and glared at Kagome, "did he behave on the Ferris Wheel Kagome or is the reason you were out cold afterwards is because he fucked you stupid?"

Kagome nodded with a small smile, "hai, he behaved himself…there."

Rin slowly began to nod then paused, "what do you mean there?"

Kagome laughed as InuYasha hissed at her to be quiet. "Just don't ask about the Condor and we'll be okay." Not giving her gossip enriched friend leeway to ask more questions, Kagome slid down the bed to stand and dig through her bag for clothes. To bad Sesshoumaru was already occupying the bathroom.

Miroku seemed to find the situation humorous. Crossing his arms and propping himself to sit up against the headboard, he asked cautiously, "and what, per say, my good man, happened on the condor?"

Rin piped up just as quickly, "what one was the condor?"

Kagome flushed, embarrassed that she drew the attention and sighed. "It was the one with the small cars that just about fit two people sitting in back of each other then rose up the pool spinning slowly to sit at the top where you could see the sunset." She blushed again and began to smooth out her shirt as if that was an answer.

Rin stared at the girl for a moment then pointed a finger as her mouth flew open, "I knew he wasn't able to keep his hands off you for a whole day!" turning to the door, she screamed, "Sango, you so owe me money!"

Miroku only pressed on, "So…what did you two do on this Condor?"

InuYasha turned to stare at Miroku agape, "do you get some sort of depraved pleasure out of hearing about other people and their…experiences?"

Miroku shook his head, "no, but I have a bet that you would at least make it to third base with her at some point in time."

InuYasha closed his jaw and narrowed his eyes, "that's real nice, Miroku…real nice."

Kagome looked down, her eyes wide with embarrassment. "You guys are all so bad, I swear!"

Sesshoumaru emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed and took a seat next to Rin, "and yet you are just as bad; you're only reluctant to admit it."

Kagome huffed and stormed into the bathroom, efficiently slamming the door in InuYasha's face.

The others only laughed.

Sesshoumaru linked his arm under Rin's as they walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. After arriving home under very little incident, they six had parted ways. InuYasha and Kagome had decided to take in a movie; Miroku and Sango were to go check on Kohaku and that left Rin wanting to just walk the streets. Sesshoumaru had agreed begrudgingly, he had simply wished to return home and cook them dinner; instead they had WacDonalds and sore feet. They had stormed the city streets for more then five hours, Rin busying herself in thrift stores and bookstores, reading all sorts of garbage about stars and other people's lies. Now they were finally heading home, or should it be said, towards Ryen's precinct so he could drive them home. Rin paused at a cross walk, her face contorting to that of someone deep in thought. Sesshoumaru paused as well, one foot in the street to look back at Rin.

Rin lifted her eyes to his and made a face mirroring discomfort. "How much longer until we reach Ryen?"

Sesshoumaru stepped back to the sidewalk and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "About twenty blocks, why?"

Rin bounced slightly, her eyes scanning the buildings around them. "I have to go."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he realized just what she was speaking of. "Well…can you hold it until we get there? Public restrooms are atrocious."

Rin chewed on her lip then shook her head, "that bottle of water did me in. I have to piss like a pregnant woman!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed, "you have hung around my brother for far too long. You're language is becoming crude!"

Rin shrugged nonchalantly as she continued to scan shops. Suddenly her eyes brightened as she pointed to a small hibachi house and began to drag Sesshoumaru across the street. "Come on, they have to have one!"

Sesshoumaru was nearly hit by two cars as Rin darted across the street, completely devoid of any better judgment. Somewhere to his left, he took note of a mother having a similar problem with her son. He rolled his eyes and took Rin's hand much like that of a child and led her into the restaurant. Pausing at the counter, he asked, "Do you have a public bathroom that my mate may perchance use?"

The owner looked up and scowled; "only paying customers."

Rin rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "it's an emergency…please!"

The owner paused, his eyes rolling over Rin then to the angry face of the Youkai before smiling slightly, "just this time…it's in the back. Please be quick!"

Rin bowed slightly and turned to Sesshoumaru, "I'll be right back."

Sesshoumaru latched onto her arm and shook his head once; "I'll wait outside the door for you."

The owner, suddenly aware of the situation, stood up, "I must ask, sir, that you wait up here. I don't need any…situations…happening on my premise. I'm already allowing you to use my facilities, please don't press your luck."

Sesshoumaru sneered then pulled Rin towards the door, "I will carry you back to Wacdonalds, and we can be there in a moment."

Rin pulled away from Sesshoumaru, her eyes darkening, "I'm not a child Sesshoumaru. We're in a public facility! I'll be fine to pee on my own, thanks!" she pulled her arm from his and marched back towards the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru watched her go then regarded the situation. There wasn't anyone dangerous…per say…in the house. There were those who watched Rin's ass sway in the tight jeans she was wearing, which of whom Sesshoumaru merely growled at. He leaned against the wall, his amber eyes on full alert. He had a perfect visual of the bathroom door.

"She's quite beautiful…you are a lucky man. I wish my wife had half of that girl's good looks."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to the owner and scoffed, "don't bother me with your gibe talk, this Sesshoumaru makes no small talk."

The man seemed decently surprised. "I should have seen the resemblance. Sesshoumaru Taisho, ne? Onuni Ryen's nephew?"

Sesshoumaru merely stared at the man, thinking of a thousand ways to make his incessant banter cease.

The owner never noticed. "Sergeant Onuni is a good man…a very good man. He has truly helped clean up crime in this part of town in such a short time period. Only a month and he's already taken down the Onigumo's. A powerful man he is…a very powerful and well bred man."

A high-pitched scream from outside shattered the air and gripped both men by the heart. Sesshoumaru's eyes surged towards the bathroom door only to realize that it hadn't been Rin who screamed. He and the owner raced onto the sidewalk to find the source of distress. A few feet away, in an intersection, the small boy whom Sesshoumaru had regarded before entering the Hibachi house, was paused dead in the middle of the road, his foot imbedded in cement and up the road a large truck was heading for the boy. Sesshoumaru made a face, this seeming too cliché from some type of American hero movie. At first he looked around for the camera or the funny looking director in a lounge chair…this just couldn't be real. Yet as the masses began to gather around and a few men ran to try to help, Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat. It was as real as he; the men were to weak to break him free of the cement and the truck didn't seem to be stopping. He heard the owner begin to run towards the scene, screaming for people to get out of the way. A few passed by him running towards the truck waving their hands around as if trying to grow wings and fight the machine back with wind.

Sesshoumaru grunted and shook his head before leaping off the curb. Using his Youkai speed, he rushed to the boy's side and fought away those who had encaged him like a wild beast. Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow at the scene before him. The boy's foot as utterly absorbed by the cement, as if he had stepped in tar that had hardened in seconds. The boy's eyes were frantic, the shrill screams of his mother echoing in the Youkai's ears. With something acute to reconnection and self-internalization, Sesshoumaru realized with utter despair that had this been a month prior, he would have simply turned his back. But he was helping…he was getting involved. Why, he asked himself as he reached a decision on the situation. 'Because of Rin…she has changed me…and maybe it is for the better.' Sesshoumaru dropped to one knee and slammed his fist into the cement, grimacing as he heard the cracking of his own bone mixed with the shattering of the pavement. The boy seemed shocked, his lavender eyes wide with panic as the truck was nearly upon them.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around the frail human's waist and pulled him to the curb just in time. The hole left in the cement was like that of a pothole, deep and wide, a crevice made from the Youkai lords fist and the truck dipped through it without slowing down. 'Is the driver completely dense? Had he not seen the masses screaming? What is going on?' Sesshoumaru regretted instantly not looking at the driver or for that matter, getting a license plate. It would have been helpful. Blood dripped down, pooling at Sesshoumaru's feet from the mangled flesh that would take two or three days to heal. And yet, the mother wept, the boy screamed and Sesshoumaru _paused_. Something was wrong…very, very wrong. It was in the air, like static electricity, and clung to him, suffocating him with something akin to dread. His breath caught in his throat as he whirled around on his feet to stare at the child and mother. The boy didn't have lavender eyes…they were brown, like most Japanese children…why had he seen lavender? And his hair…for the briefest of moments, as Sesshoumaru had flung them onto the sidewalk, had been a powdery white, nearly a mirror of the dark purple tint of his eyes. This boy…he wasn't…something wasn't right. Sesshoumaru whirled back to stare at the shop before letting his gaze travel to the boy who was crying on the floor. The mother was thanking him, the people were cheering and yet the boy, the same little boy whose life had been in danger just moment before, was leering at him with a perverse little sadistic smirk on his face. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes narrow as he took a step towards the boy. "Who are you?"

The mother paused her crying, the cheering crowd fell mute and the world nearly dropped dead. Not a sound filtered through the Youkai's ears as the boy lifted his chin to gaze up at Sesshoumaru. The sunlight brushed over his face, glazing his eyes and for a second, Sesshoumaru saw him as the white haired and purple eyes boy again. The little shit was starting to piss him off. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru reached down and grabbed the collar on the boy's shirt and hauled him off the ground.

The boy didn't say a word as he found himself suspended six feet in the air by the Youkai; he simply continued to stare into Sesshoumaru's molten eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly as time stopped. His mouth dropped open slightly and a high-pitched scream blasted out of it. The sound didn't belong to the boy, it wasn't a child's wail…it was that of a female, possibly that of a teenage female. It was a scream Sesshoumaru knew, it was a scream he dreaded. 'Rin!' Sesshoumaru threw the boy to the ground and took an unintentional step back. The world fell into sync with him, the mother hugging the crying boy, who hadn't moved from her grasp, the crowd cheering and the street bustling but Sesshoumaru couldn't move. Swallowing hard, the mother's thanks seemed to bleed through the Youkai as he stared at the little boy. The child spared him no recognition, as if what he had just seen hadn't actually happened. But had it…did the child truly stop time? A part of Sesshoumaru was screaming at him to run, to go find Rin but his feet wouldn't move. As if the cement rising around the smaller boys feet hadn't been enough, spiritually Sesshoumaru was stuck where he stood. The mother seemed to tire of thanking Sesshoumaru and collected her wailing child and began to walk away with a few strangers. The boy's eyes caught Sesshoumaru and the child smirked. 'What the hell is going on?' Sesshoumaru nearly toppled over, his eyes wide as he regained his footing before hitting the ground. He whipped his head back to stare at the shop, dread lingering in his eyes. That scream…the scream that came from the boy; it had been Rin. Sesshoumaru never moved so fast in his life.

Rin stepped out of the stall and washed her hands in the small sink provided by the tiny washroom. There were three stalls, one of which had been occupied when she had arrived. Looking down, she brought a handful of water over her face and rubbed her eyes. She was tired, tired from the long day at the amusement park and honestly tired of walking. The thought of walking around the city suddenly seemed like a horrendous idea. 'What was I thinking?" she turned off the faucet and stood…and gasped. In the mirror, not more then a foot behind her, stood the figure of her nightmares, the visage that haunted her dreams. Naraku. His red eyes beat through the mirror and bore into hers. Rin found herself suddenly incapable of moving, her breath caught in her throat. She wanted to scream, she knew Sesshoumaru would hear her but she couldn't. Her chest hurt where it constricted and she felt like she was drowning. Swallowing hard, she stuck out her chin and shoved her trembling hands into her jeans. 'This is because I haven't been taking my medicine…he's not really here, I'm just hallucinating. Damnit, I thought I was okay…no, no, this isn't supposed to happen again!' taking her first deep breath her body would allow, she felt like her lungs were on fire. This figure wasn't speaking, just watching her freak out in the mirror. Rin swallowed once more and waged, "You're not really here…I'm just…crazy."

The figment laughed evilly and Rin shivered. It sure sounded like him…more so then normal. When she would see him before he wasn't able to talk, he never said a word to her. Yet this figment, this image of the prince of darkness, leered at her, his red eyes boring holes into her with a almost sadistic glint in his eyes.

Rin began to panic. She was facing it, she was staring at it through the mirror but it wouldn't evaporate, it wouldn't fade. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath and opened them again. It was still there, but its face had contorted, he looked angry, it was a face she knew all to well. Sudden a panic swelled hard against her chest, threatening to tear her heart from its cage in her body. Her heart pounded once as she realized something was to far off about this situation. Never before did her blood scream for her to get away from one person, not even when it was Naraku in the flesh. Her jaw fell open slightly as her eyes darted for a path of escape.

The figure seemed to calculate her moves and suddenly reached out and grasped her around her arms. His nails bit through the material of her shirt and dug into her biceps, red droplets beginning to bleed through the bright yellow color of her clothes. "Now you wouldn't be trying to run away, Rin, would you?"

Rin felt faint; here before her, in the flesh, holding her at his mercy, was Naraku. Her throat constricted as she opened her mouth to scream. She was steadfast on one idea; Sesshoumaru would come, and that alone gave her courage.

His right hand ripped itself from her arm and slammed over her mouth, fresh blood…her own blood, splattering lightly against her pale cheek and dripping down the front of her shirt off his fingers. "No, no, Rin…I can't have you alerting that dog to matters that merely concern you and me." Rin's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Naraku merely chuckled. "What now dear, you look frightened…" his grin only grew more menacing, "you have been nothing but trouble…more then you are worth…"

Rin fought back tears that blurred her vision. 'How did he get out of prison…how did he find me?'

Her questions must have been evident on her face, betrayed by her eyes, for Naraku could see them all. "It seems, Rin, that you have neglected everything I warned you about. Did I not tell you that you would pay dearly if you messed with me, if you disobeyed me? I had tried to warn you Rin…yet you failed to listen. It will be your fault what happens to your friends from here on out…what happens to Sesshoumaru…"

'Sesshoumaru!' Rin struggled against his grasp, then paused. With a calm not even she could understand, she leaned back into Naraku and then dropped her weight. As if becoming a lead brick in his hands, Naraku claws sliced up through the fragile skin of her left arm as he lost his hold on her. With a mere millisecond to work with, while Naraku had lost his holding on her lips, Rin opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder.

Naraku whirled Rin around with his claws embedded in her arm, nearly tearing them from her skin and smacked her flush across the face. The girl sailed backwards and skidded across the floor into the opposing wall. He moved quickly and had his hand over her mouth before she could yell again. The demon merely smiled. "Sesshoumaru is currently busy elsewhere. He isn't here to save you Rin…again…isn't that a shame?" claws descended to the top of Rin's jeans and ripped the material nearly in half. "You locked me away, Rin…you ratted me out then locked me away with men who wish to do me harm. First, you had the audacity to keep me from what I wanted, then you betray me?" he removed his hand only to slap the girl again. Slamming his hand over her mouth and nearly cracking the girl's head against the tiled floor, Naraku held her to the ground. "At least you can satisfy some of my carnal pleasure I was deprived from. And then you will know pain!" Naraku let his claws rake down her legs, tearing the material and spilling her blood. "And then all of your friends will fall. To think Rin, all the times you played martyr, they don't matter. I will have Kagome, I will destroy InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, and then, only after you watch me take the breath out of all of your friends, will I destroy you, piece by piece." His smile widened. "How does it feel to know that everything you have done, everything you have been through, has been in vain?" his hand grasp her chin as his mouth lowered to her ear, "Hate them Rin…hate them for doing this to you! Hate them for making you be the one to take the pain!"

The door to the room shattered, sprays of wood going in every direction. Naraku was ripped away from the girl crumpled on the floor and thrown into the mirror that cracked under the weight on the hanyou. Crimson bled eyes met with dully shocked red eyes as a hand was thrust through the offending hanyou's gut, the other free hand swinging around from the near blind right and severing the beast's head. Sesshoumaru grimaced as the head fell from the body with a sickening snap of skin and fell into one of the sinks. But there was no blood…just…dust. The body incinerated before the Youkai, forming a small pile of dust that disappeared on a sudden breeze; yet if one strained to hear, the malicious laughter echoed about in inaudible tangents. Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face Rin, his eyes widening yet his face containing his stoic disposition. The girl laid on the floor, her back pressed soundly against the wall, her eyes wide and her lips parted. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as she stared at Sesshoumaru in near trepidation. She sighed once then forced out a harsh sob and fell forward to rest on her forearms and knees. She breathed hard, her chest burning, as she willed herself to control her tears. They needed to know what just happened. 'He had been here…Naraku was here…but his body just vanished.' Slowly, she was able to recall a time he had done this before. It hadn't involved her, but she had watched from her corner in his room. He had murmured the name 'demon puppet' to her then, and laughed when her face twisted to a confused sort of rage. He was able to make these materialize, as he wanted them to, and could watch all interactions from the comfort of his own home. Rin had learned his is how he killed; he would take the manifestation and send it out with his mind and his body controlling it, then will it to carry out his dirty deeds. She had never seen one so lifelike though. Rin took in a deep breath and choked down another sob.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of her, hearing people running for the door to the bathroom, and offered the fallen girl a hand. His heart sped up in his body as he looked over her tattered clothing. Naraku had tried…and nearly succeeded…to destroy her again. Her arm was drenched in blood, her cheek painted in it, and her pants soaked through on her thigh with an equal amount of blood. It pooled beneath her and Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat. 'I don't care what it takes, tomorrow I kill Naraku Onigumo. Rin has had enough…she has been through enough. This is…this is my fault. I allowed Naraku to distract me…he set this up, that boy…that boy was his incarnation. Damn Naraku…damn him to hell!'

Rin fought with her trembling body as she slowly forced herself to look up. 'Sesshoumaru did come…Sesshoumaru did save me!' she had seen him burst through the door and then everything was in shades of gray. She guessed that she had passed out…or blocked it out. Either way, she hadn't seen the fight…just the dissipating of the hanyou's body. Forcing her self to glance up, the minute her eyes locked with his, she wished she hadn't. Naraku was in front of her again, this time his hand extended to her as if he wanted her to touch him willingly, as if she would trust him. A scream spilled from her lips as her eyes widened; she backpedaled across the floor to get away from him only to find her flat against the wall. Rin shrunk into the corner, watching as 'Naraku's' eyes widened in shock then in horror. Rin opened her mouth and gasped, and then she screamed…and screamed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Rin began to scream. When she began to move frantically back, he realized what was happening. Silently, he cursed all the gods in the universe for leaving Rin to this disposition, and cursed Naraku louder for being able to trick him to leave her side for but a moment. Sesshoumaru felt his throat go dry as Rin buried her face in her hands and began to sob loudly. Footsteps reverberated through the room and there were hands, hands pulling him away from Rin, voices screaming for someone to call the police. Something struck him upside his head and he turned his face with the blow. People were howling at him, calling him a monster and a rapist, as women crowded around Rin. Someone pulled off a coat and draped it around the girl who was forcing herself harder against the corner, resembling well a cornered wild animal. Sesshoumaru growled once and then grabbed one of the men who was holding him and tossed him like a rag doll out of the bathroom. The other two men let go in shock and Sesshoumaru staggered to his feet. "Stop this! Rin…I didn't…"

A loud crack and Sesshoumaru fell forward like a sack of potatoes. One of the men stood behind him, holding a now broken wooden chair. The Youkai landed face first on the ground with a dull groan.

There was a siren and more footsteps. People began to talk at once, blocking the doorway, making it impossible for the police to push their way through. One voice echoed above the rest, one voice demanded control. "Shut up!" all mouths shut at the command and the restaurant fell into a vigilant calm. Ryen stepped around the crowds of people, shoving those in his way to the side then paused at the door. He eyed his nephew then the girl in the corner. Sesshoumaru was already coming to and forcing himself to his knees, blood trickling down his forehead. Ryen grunted then dropped to his knees next to the boy. Placing a hand on his back, he glared at Sesshoumaru, "you okay, kid?"

Sesshoumaru grunted his response then turned his eyes towards Rin, who was curled in a ball in the corner, slowly rocking back and forth. Mutters of shock exploded behind the two and Ryen turned to glare over his shoulder, through the crowd, and to his second in command. "Clear this restaurant now, I want everyone gone!"

One brazen man had the audacity to step forward. "But sir, this bastard was trying to rape that girl!"

Ryen narrowed his eyes and spat back, "that is his mate, you fool! He was trying to protect her from something! Who left here…who else was in here?"

The man took a step back from the incinerating gaze Ryen endowed upon him. "I…I don't know…we heard her screaming and came in and he was above her, her clothes torn and covered in blood…"

Ryen turned back towards Rin and felt his lips twist into a deep scowl. Calling behind him, he voiced, "I want everyone out before I turn around. If not, I will arrest the lot of you!" he hadn't needed to say it twice. Voices dimmed, presences vanished, and then they were alone. Ryen patted Sesshoumaru shoulder, which of who was pushing his way to his feet and took a step towards Rin. Watching discretely the way the girl rocked and the way the blood ran from her arm, Ryen knew she had been attacked, and it had something to do with Naraku. Putting on the softest voice he could manage, he whispered, "Rin…"

Rin lifted her gaze at the familiar voice then screamed; "Ryen…behind you!" tears fell anew down her cheeks as her finger shook, pointing to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru felt a bit of his heart snap off and burn as her gaze fell onto him, looking so hateful and so broken. He grunted and choked out, "Rin…please…"

Rin began to hyperventilate, her eyes widening to her eye sockets extent, as her chest heaved with each breath.

Ryen turned and screamed at his nephew, "get out…now…get out now!"

Sesshoumaru was once again stuck to his spot and staring dumbly. "I…"  
Ryen barked, "_Now_, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and forced his body to turn from the scene. Walking out of the room, he slammed his bloody fist into the wall, breaking the tile and plaster.

Ryen knelt down next to Rin, who was slowly rocking as her chest heaved with every breath. "Rin…Rin do you know who I am?"

Rin's eyes darted up to Ryen as she nodded, her breath only coming more rapid. Her hands fluttered to her chest and she grimaced.

Ryen watched her hands then placed one over hers. He put his other hand on her cheek and muttered, "you need to calm down, Rin…you're having a panic attack…you need to calm down."

Rin swallowed once, then again, but kept heaving. She began to cough as she moved her hand to grasp his. "Help…Sesshoumaru…"

Ryen clasp her hand and lowered her to lie on the floor. "Rin, you're going to go into cardiac arrest if you keep this up. You need to calm down…listen to my voice. You are safe, you're fine. Sesshoumaru is waiting outside; that wasn't Naraku who you just saw, it was Sesshoumaru. You're hallucinating Rin…you're okay…now I need you to relax. If you don't Rin…Sesshoumaru won't know what to do, he can't be without you. Rin, you need to take a deep breath. Can you do that?" Rin shook her head no. Ryen grimaced and gasped her hand harder. "Listen to what I say Rin…listen to my words…I need you to take imitate my breathing patterns." He took a small breath and the girl's eyes focused onto his lips. Mimicking his motion, Rin took a small breath. Ryen smiled and nodded slowly, "it's okay Rin, you're going to be okay. Now, we need a deeper breath."

Rin felt tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried to keep up with Ryen. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew that if she didn't, she would die. Next to having to deal with Naraku, this was the hardest thing she had ever to do. Closing her eyes, she felt her breath slowly start to regulate and consciousness slip from her grasp. The last thing she was the golden eye of the man by the door staring at her in utmost dread.

Ryen paused as Rin passed out, his eyes widening for a moment. He lowered his head to her mouth and listened for a moment before sitting back and letting out a deep sigh. "She'll be okay…she just passed out."

Sesshoumaru took a step into the room, careful as if treading on holy ground, and stared down at Rin's body. It was hard to remember the previous day, he realized with horror. The day that had been free from any problems, the perfect weekend that had alleviated all stress, was gone. It was like standing on a beach and being hit by a tsunami.

Ryen leaned back against the wall and ran a hand through his ponytail. "What the hell happened here, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grimaced as paramedics rushed into the room and began to work over Rin carefully. "We stopped here so she could use the bathroom. Outside, a boy was nearly hit by a truck because the street ate his foot…it was a mere illusion of Naraku's. I don't know if he brainwashed me or if it really happened, but I heard Rin's screams and came as fast as my body will allow me." he gazed down at his fist and tilted his head, as if assessing the gaping wound for the first time. "I guess it did happen…"

A paramedic led Sesshoumaru to a chair and slowly began to clean the wound. Sesshoumaru attempted to fight him yet found he had no strength left. Ryen followed Rin out to the ambulance then slowly walked back to his nephew. "What happened when you got in there? What did you find?"  
Sesshoumaru grimaced and waved off the medic. "He was there."

Ryen stood up a little straighter. "That's impossible."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "you can say that until you are blue in the face and yet my eyes don't lie. It was Naraku."

Ryen scratched his chin for a moment then sighed hopelessly. "Damnit…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his eyes dropping to the floor, "when I sliced into him, all that was released was dust. It was as if the hanyou never existed on this plane of reality. He just evaporated. Was it an illusion?"

Ryen shrugged and rubbed his head in thought, "it is possible for that to be so…and if it is, then Naraku has more liberties then I thought. That technique isn't a new feature to the Onigumo family. His father perfected the routine, called it a 'demon puppet'. It's kind of a servant that can go anywhere you send them. Freaky little shits, I'll say that…piss me off to no end. He controls their every move, can speak for them and act for them…but when they die, it's just a figment, not Naraku himself. To him, it's like popping a pimple, he just opens his eyes and moves on."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the feral growl that burst from his lips. "I need to be with Rin."

Ryen nodded dumbly, "of course you do…but I need you to answer me this first."

Sesshoumaru stood and walked for the door, "speak fast."

Ryen narrowed his eyes and crossed his muscular arms, "did you allow Rin to stop taking her medicine?"  
Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat and shrugged, "Rin stopped it on her own…and was in a much better temperament then I have ever seen her before."

Ryen clicked his teeth and sighed, "Sesshoumaru, you cannot simply just stop taking medication when one deems it useful. Her body has been regular on the pills for the last two weeks…you cannot simply deprive her of them. What were you thinking? No wonder why she had a regression!"

Sesshoumaru shot out of his chair and was stalking up to Ryen in a minute, "now wait a damn minute, you fool! As I remember correctly, you said it yourself, I _'you do not put a child on tranqs for a panic attack. It's not done…maybe a temporary sedative but nothing so harsh as a tranq.' /I _So now she stops taking them and that's the reason Naraku attacked her? Naraku was here, Ryen! Damnit, I killed him myself! That's why Rin had a panic attack!"

Ryen met the boy head on, "no, Sesshoumaru, Rin had a panic attack when she looked at you and saw Naraku. She thought you to be him again! Sound familiar? Those drugs were helping her to curb what was happening!"

Sesshoumaru spit back, "no, they were inhibiting her! You didn't see her this weekend, Ryen! You didn't see how she smiled, and laughed. You didn't see how, for the first time in a month, she enjoyed herself without worry or fear! She was free!"

Ryen scoffed. "That's pathetic, Sesshoumaru! She needs the medicine for when she gets over stressed that this doesn't happen. Fuck, Sesshoumaru, she could of died! She nearly gave herself a heart attack, do you realize that. If I had been any later and you had remained in front of her, she probably would have gone into cardiac arrest. Do you understand what that means?"

Sesshoumaru reared back and punched the Youkai in the jaw. Ryen merely turned his head with the powerful blow. "Fucker, do you think me a fool? Of course I know what that means, and I know what I saw! Had I been any later, that puppet would have raped her, again! Where would that of left her? You say she needs the drugs and yet you were the one so adamant against them! What game are you playing?" he threw another punch at the Youkai only to have his hand grabbed halfway down.

Ryen squeezed the boy's hand, brining Sesshoumaru to his knees in instant pain. Not enough to break the bone, Ryen continued the pressure, "I let you get one free hit, to vent your frustration. If you want a second, it will be in a dojo and you will be hit back!" letting the boys hand drop, Ryen circled him like a shark, "look, what I care about right now is that Rin almost died because you allowed her to slip from her medication. You can't do that, Sesshoumaru!"

"She doesn't need it!"

"She does, Sesshoumaru, today proves it!"

"Jesus-fucking-Christ, Ryen, she doesn't and you know it! Why are you pushing this? She was fine…she was in the prefect mood!"

"And she would have crashed and burned if she kept it up! I'm telling you, Sesshoumaru, you cannot quit cold turkey from those meds!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed past Ryen. "I have no time for this! Naraku is out there and he will pay for what he has done. I will march into that prison and destroy him myself if need be. I will not let this go unpunished. Naraku dies…tonight!"

Ryen grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and whirled him around. "Sesshoumaru, think about that. Even if you succeed in killing the real Naraku, you'll be locked up. Then what? What about Rin? What about your promises to her?"

Sesshoumaru grunted and yanked his hand away from Ryen, "what shall you have me do then? Sit back and watch Naraku destroy Rin every day? Today it was a puppet, what about tomorrow? I don't want her to be in fear of having a moment to herself, and yet every time she does, something attacks her. I'm sick of it and I will end it tonight!"

"And then something will end you! Sesshoumaru, I implore you, use judgment!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "I have lost all hope, Ryen! I have none! All that I know is that something needs to be done, and now before anyone else suffers!"

Ryen hissed back, "Everyone suffers Sesshoumaru! But if you lose hope, then you surrender! You must believe that you can beat him at this, that you can save Rin. You cannot give up for her sake!"

Sesshoumaru seemed to lose all strength at that moment and collapsed against the wall. His hands fell to his cheeks as he growled, "Then what is left? What can I do? I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't…"

Ryen stepped outside of the door and beckoned for Sesshoumaru to join him. Gazing out into the city, the older demon offered the boy a cigarette, who merely stared at him skeptically. Lighting it, Ryen inhaled deeply, the sound of the burning of paper filling both of the demons ears. After a few moment of walking without words exchanged, Ryen paused and turned to his nephew. I _"Through me the way into the suffering city, through me the way to the eternal pain, through me the way that runs among the lost. Justice urged on my high artificer; my maker was Divine authority, the highest wisdom and the primal love. Before me nothing but eternal things were made, and I endure eternally. Abandon every hope, who enter here." /I _

Sesshoumaru stared at Ryen for a long moment, gazing hard into his eyes before huffing, "spare your theology for the weak, uncle, but not to me. I will hear none of it."

Ryen grabbed his arm, "do you know what that is from?"

Sesshoumaru pulled away, "the inscription on the gates to hell, according to Dante Alighieri. What relevance do you make of it?"

Ryen held fast on the boys arm, "it's carved over the prison entrance in Latin. Do you know how many people can read Latin?"

Sesshoumaru pulled at his arm, "ask me if I care."

Ryen only tightened his grasp, "not many. It's there because suffering is eternal…it will always be there. You can kill Naraku, Sesshoumaru, but that will not cure Rin's tragedy. She needs help, she needs counsel, and she needs it out of the form of Tsubaki Yamaoto."

Sesshoumaru managed not to wince at the pressure exerted on his arm. "She will get it when Naraku's blood is at my feet."

Ryen sighed and released his nephew. "Like the inscription, if you go to that prison and take Naraku's life, you forfeit your own. You will suffer, Sesshoumaru, as will Rin."

Sesshoumaru threw his hands into his hair and tugged. "What am I to do then? Twiddle my thumbs and hope this to pass?"

Ryen shook his head, "fight fire with fire. Talk with Rin, let her know the truths. Get her the right help and help her battle her enemies."

Sesshoumaru snapped back, "I keep nothing from Rin."

Ryen shrugged, "then get her practical help."

Sesshoumaru sighed and finally relented. With a deep sigh, he turned a paled face towards his uncle. His words were scarcely above a dull whisper; "I don't know how…"

Ryen let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Then let me lead you. Trust me, nephew…I will not steer you wrong."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, "fine…if it is in Rin's best interest."

Ryen patted the boy's shoulders, and then turned his eyes towards the direction that the ambulances took Rin. "Let us catch up, they should arrive soon. Rin will be looked over then discharged, but I can guess she will want you there. None of the wounds will need stitches, though I would be careful with her for the next few days."

Sesshoumaru nodded absently, "I will…"

Ryen titled his head in the direction, "you better…or I'll kick your ass into next week!"

Sesshoumaru blinked then growled, bounding after his uncle who was far to fast for him.

OFF so I wrote this in one day…I'm amazed. Granted, I'm beat now so my homework still remains undone but hey, it's an update. Enjoy and R&R.

- this was taken from Dante's "inferno", canto 3. And before any English buff (and I'll take my hat off to those who know this) informs me, yes, I know Dante wrote The Divine Comedy in Italian just to piss off those who wanted all texts in Latin…but I figured Latin would be easier to find in Japan then Italian…but who knows. Anyway, yeah, more English lessons. (don't ya'll love them?)


	74. It's been a while

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 74 It's been a while…

Kagome sighed and pressed her chin to her palm as her eyes drifted towards the clock above their lunch table. "Why does time seem to be crawling by today?"

A head dropped onto her shoulder and black hair fall across her chest. A muffled voice echoed out, "Because today sucks."

Kagome reached over slowly and patted Rin's head. "I know…how are you doing?"

Rin lifted her head and regarded Kagome with blood shot eyes. Her night yesterday had been hell and was something she preferred not to think of. She had been in the hospital up until about one in the morning, being checked and double-checked, tested and retested by different amounts of clinical psychologists. At one point, Rin had asked them that if she were insane if that would allow her to get some sleep. The doctors merely muttered amongst themselves and wrote stuff down. Sesshoumaru had been livid from the moment he stepped foot in the hospital until they got home that night. Rin sat back in her chair and wrapped her arms around her stomach, fighting down the urge to vomit again. Her body hadn't taken kindly to being shoved back onto the medication. 'Damn them for making me take it!' It hadn't even been a question; when the hospital found out she had stopped taking her medication, they had gotten Yamaoto on the phone, who nearly shit a brick, when the news hit her. She agreed to allow the hospital put Rin back on the meds and Rin hadn't been all to wiling. That's when the IV had come into play. By time Sesshoumaru and Ryen had arrived, Rin's medication issues had been corrected. Rin hadn't cried until they got home, after about five hours of testing, but the tears had lasted for about three long painful hours.

Rin shook herself awake and then stole the soda off Kagome's tray and took a long sip. "Ryen says I should stay on the medication…"

InuYasha, who was slouched on the opposite side of the table scoffed. "Shows how much the old man knows! Baka doesn't know it's not good for you!"

Sango, who was sitting on Miroku's lap, threw an incredulous glower towards InuYasha, mentally warning him to shut his trap. When she had found out in first period about what happened, she had been quiet. She didn't voice her opinion about the meds and only said, "You were fine this weekend." In all honesty, she wasn't sure how she felt. She knew that Rin was suffering, and anything it took to make her better she was willing to agree with. Yet Rin had been much happier off the medication. Sango sighed and shook her head once, "and you're not a clinical psychiatrist, InuYasha…so don't make judgment calls."

InuYasha flipped her off and turned his attention towards Rin, "Look…Rin…you know you were good this weekend!"

Rin shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ears, "yeah…but doctors said that going cold turkey off medication could really mess my system up. They said it was lucky I didn't go delusional before I did. Made it sound like the medication has saved my life, bastards! I don't want to be on it anymore!"

Kagome rubbed her shoulders and threw a careful glance towards her boyfriend, warning him not to push the subject. "Rin…what exactly happened?"

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Turning to glance at Kagome, she hesitated and dropped her eyes to the table. "I…I don't know. Doctors don't know…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know that Naraku has the power to control shikigami like figures…to be able to bend the metaphysical world to control beings that aren't alive but exist on a physical plain of existence. I saw him do it once…I think he called it a demon puppet." She ran her hands over her bandaged arm and sighed. "That's what attacked me in the bathroom."

Sango reached out and touched Rin's good shoulder with a look of sympathy, "I think you went into shock Rin…I know I would if I had been in your shoes."

No one bothered to mention that it was a good thing she was still alive. Ryen had covered that base the night before. As a part of the arguments that proceeded, Ryen had stated that she was lucky that the demon hadn't just killed her, like Naraku probably would have. Sesshoumaru of course had been enraged by that point and led to an hours worth of screaming between the two demons…well, Sesshoumaru nearly hollering and Ryen rebutting everything. Rin hated to admit it but she agreed with Ryen; she was lucky to be alive and in one piece. But she couldn't overlook what happened afterwards; she had once again mistaken Sesshoumaru for Naraku to a point where she had a pain attack that nearly led to a seizure. Rin shrugged half-heartedly and stared at the lunchroom door. "Where is he?"

InuYasha shifted his weight in his seat and turned his eyes towards Kagome. Catching the girl's eyes, he mouthed 'deep shit'. Kagome arched an eyebrow and InuYasha rolled his eyes. He knew that Ryen and Sesshoumaru had taken the day to do more digging on Tsubaki and his job, though suspended, as to follow the girls around the school and make sure they were okay. He also had a gut feeling they would be paying a certain incarcerated hanyou a visit. God how he longed to be with them for that; just to see the look on Naraku's face when Ryen allowed Sesshoumaru to rip into him. But he couldn't say a word, not to Kagome or Rin; he knew that if he told Kagome about Tsubaki, she would flip and tell Rin, who in turn would believe that once again everything she had been told was a lie and quite possibly could have yet another mental breakdown.

Miroku, sensing the distilled air around the ground, cleared his throat. "Why don't we all go for Hibachi after school? Help calm the nerves…"

Rin flinched at the word then sighed, "can't…its play practice, remember?"

InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms, pouting as he turned his attention towards the girls, "I still don't fuckin get how you bitches were able to get off of suspension but I'm fucking near expelled for the whole fuckin week!"

Kagome laughed and reached over the table to place her fingers on his lip, "because, silly; you're the one who threw the party, he just heard on hear-say that we were there."

InuYasha pulled his face away from her hand and growled, "Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it! Ryen got you guys off the hook, but do you think he'd get me off, you know, his own flesh and blood? No, oh no…" he sat back and grumbled, "just fuckin did it so he could get down your mom's pants, I say…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped, "InuYasha! Eww! I really don't need pictures, thanks!"

Rin laughed lightly and shook her head, "I do think he has a point, Kagome!" Kagome smacked her in the shoulder and Rin laughed before yawning. "I'm so freaking tired!"

InuYasha turned narrowed eyes towards the girl, "that's cause you went to bed at four am and got up at six. You can't be doing that shit, Rin!"

Rin shrugged and then dropped her head onto the table and closed her eyes; "wake me up when the period is over, please!"

Miroku sighed and tightened his hold on Sango's waist. "When is this all going to be over?"

Kagome turned her attention towards their silent group member; "what do you mean?"

Miroku gestured around the cafeteria, "school! This is getting so redundant. I just want to graduate so we can all move on and not think about this."

Sango nodded slowly, "they say these years should be the best ones of our lives…"

Rin opened one eye and snapped, "Well they fuckin blow and I swear to god, if this is as good as it gets, I'm slitting my wrists!"

Kagome snapped her head to stare at the girl and let her jaw hang open. "Rin! Don't say those things! That's horrible!"

Rin lifted her head to narrow her gaze at Kagome, "well, it's fucking true and you know it! Tell me that this is supposed to be the best time of my life!"

Kagome let her shoulders fall and she sighed, "No, it's not, but think about this; once you're done in school, you can move on with Sesshoumaru and get married and have kids!"

Rin rolled her eyes then closed the again, "no thanks! I'm not brining a child into this hellhole of a world and anyone who would, should be shot. Be best if they just sterilize the world and have us start over in a few thousand years."

The silence that fell over the table was suffocating. The sting of Rin's words lashed at them all. Finally she digressed, lifting her head with her eyes downcast, "I'm sorry…that was wrong. You got to excuse the…" her eyes filled with tears but she fought them down, "its side effects at points, you know…mood swings. I didn't mean…I would never…" she fell into a hush and shook her head once.

Kagome wrapped her arm around Rin's frame and gave her a tight hug, "it's okay, don't worry!" with an all too cheery voice, she followed, "so, play practice today, ne?"

Rin made a face and glanced at the clock then at InuYasha. She studied his eyes and then smiled at Kagome, "yeah, not much else going on, I guess." On the inside, she was plotting. She wasn't stupid; something was sincerely amiss. It had been this was since her last visit to Yamaoto and even before then. She had felt it and for the two days she was off the drugs, she knew it. Yamaoto was doing something…plotting something against her. That's why Ryen wanted Rin on the pills, was to avoid her having to see Yamaoto in the hospital. He wanted to keep her out of suspicion as well, if the hospital truly thought her insane, they might throw her into a psych ward. Whatever was going on, Rin knew it was linked to Naraku and indirectly, to her. Sesshoumaru had argued all night long that Rin didn't need to be on the tranquilizers and that it was all a plot against the lot of them. Ryen had rebutted the argument claiming Sesshoumaru was being facetious and that Rin couldn't simply go cold turkey. The argument just seemed to swirl around and around, never truly accomplishing anything but two massive headaches and five threats of breaking bones. 'But there is more…something neither one wanted to say because they thought I would hear them. And I know it's important. I'm going to figure this out, and I'm going to do it on my own.'

Miroku made a face and glanced across the lunchroom towards where Kouga and his lackeys were goofing off with Karron and Souta. "Hopefully Kouga will be able to remember his lines today, ne?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "hopefully it won't be so stressful of a day. I think I've had enough stress for this entire year."

Rin nodded from the table, no one seeing the darkness in her eyes. "Touché."

Ryen paced the room very slowly; his eyes trained on the wall above his nephews head. "You are to simply just stand there, Sesshoumaru. He will take blind jibes at you to rile you up, he will insult you and say things that will make your blood burn. But you have to restrain yourself; do you hear me? You cannot simply kill this man, no matter how much both of us want to see him dead!"

Sesshoumaru followed Ryen with his eyes as he paced with a feral growl in his throat. "Then why bring me here?" Sesshoumaru fought with something inside before growling once more. "He is…" he shook his head and ran both hands across his neck, "I see it now, you know…he'll open his mouth and dare to say something stupid and I'll rip his throat out!"

Ryen glanced at his nephew before chuckling, "No, you won't. You are here because I believe you do need a punching bag…and besides, we need to know how he got his hands on the goods to make demon puppets and then make him understand why it's wrong. As soon as I have my information, you can beat him senseless…just don't kill him."

Sesshoumaru sneered, "you know I'd snap his neck if given a chance."

Ryen took a long sidelong glace at his nephew before relenting, "I know what you wish to do to him, Sesshoumaru. I want to see that rat bastard squirm as well, but we need answers." Tapping his chin for a moment while glancing around the room, the older demon sighed. "Here's what we're gonna do…you see that mirror? It's double sided; you can see through…"

Sesshoumaru held up a hand and glowered his uncle, his blood burning against his veins. "I know what a double-sided mirror is. I'm not an ingrate!"

Ryen nodded towards the door. "What I want you to do is place yourself on the other side…"

Sesshoumaru turned and growled, "no way! I absolutely refuse!"

Ryen pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed Ryen's shoulder to keep him in front of him. "Don't berate me of this Ryen! He attacked my mate! If he hasn't done enough to her, he fucking attacked her under my god damned nose and I couldn't do shit about it! He sent one of his fucking puppets out after me and then…"

Ryen looked from the hand on his shoulder to the man who owned it. "Sesshoumaru…first, calm the fuck down. Second, take a deep breath and explain yourself rationally and third and most importantly, remove your hand from my shoulder before I remove it from your body!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his molten eyes and yanked his hand away from his uncle. "Don't threaten me, old man; my patience for you grows thin."

Ryen stared hard at his nephew for a moment before shoving the boy's shoulder with enough pressure to send him stumbling backwards and ultimately dropping into a chair a few feet behind him. In a swift moment, Ryen was in front of him with his booted foot on the front of the chair between Sesshoumaru's knees. Leaning forwards, Ryen rested his right elbow on his propped knee. Closing a distance between the Inu Youkai by a few feet, Ryen hissed, "I'm getting sick of your narcissistic disorder, Sesshoumaru. You think the rest of your friends aren't suffering right along with you? For once pull your head out of your ass. You want to make this about Rin then do it right; protecting your mate should be first up on your list, not murdering the sick fuck who did this to her. Tell me, nephew, who will protect Rin when they throw you in the lock up for manslaughter? Who will protect Rin from those bastards who you know will go after her for your mistake of murdering their boss? Who will explain to her that the last fucking person she has left in this world ain't gonna see her again?" Reaching out with his left hand, Ryen patted Sesshoumaru's left cheek twice, "use that head under all that fucking hair, pup! I know you can!"

Sesshoumaru never flinched outwardly. Taking a stone cold look at the foot on the chair between his knees, he let his eyes dark up to fire upon his uncle. "Are you done?"

Ryen shook his head once and removed his foot from the chair. Turning around, he shoved his hands into his leather trench coat's pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one from the carton with his teeth, the lighter appeared magically from his right hand and lit up the cigarette. Twirling the tiny cylinder around his fingertips, he shoved both lighter and carton into his pocket.

Sesshoumaru stared at his uncle's back for a moment before brandishing his claws. "Give me one good reason," he began, as he stood, "why I shouldn't take you out right now?"

Ryen shrugged nonchalantly as he blew a stream of smoke from the corner of his mouth, "I can give you a few. First off, you're in a prison; unless you want your exit pass revoked, I'd say it's a pretty stupid idea. Another being that ever god damned guard in this place knows me and unless you want to be acquainted with the reason why they say 'don't drop the soap', I'd again say it's a stupid idea." Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he added glibly, "And also, because you can't beat me."

Sesshoumaru sneered; he had had enough. First his uncle question his ability to protect his mate, then he had the audacity to call him on it in front of Rin on the drive home the previous night about the events of the day and the prior weekend. If that wasn't bad enough, being treated as if he were but a pup was enough to ignite the Youkai's blood. With a growl, Sesshoumaru rushed his uncle, his hand raised to do some serious harm, intent on making the older Youkai submit.

With a fluid motion, one that even Sesshoumaru couldn't follow, Ryen reached to his side, turned on one foot and had his desert eagle shoved right in the Youkai's face. Ryen's hair hadn't even settled from the quick movement before the gun was raised. Nearly colliding with the barrel, Sesshoumaru paused dead in his track, his face twisted in a sort of amazed rage. His nostrils flared as Ryen regarded him coolly. Ryen studied his nephews face then clicked the safety off on the end of his gun. Taking with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth, he taunted, "come at me again, pup…if you dare."

"Grow a pair and put away the toy; if you're any kind of Youkai, you'd take me on hand to hand!"

Ryen cocked an eyebrow and studied his nephew for a moment before reinstalling the safety and twirling the gun around one hand in a very cow-boyish manner. Dropping the gun into his hoister on his hip, he cracked his neck to one side and looked toward the door. "You sure you want to do this, kid? I really don't want to hurt you…but I ain't gonna take a hit from you, I'll say that."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction as he rushed the man again, aiming for the knees, "we'll see." He was sure he was going to get him…nearly positive. As his hands wrapped around his uncles knees, the man all but vanished. Sesshoumaru put one hand down on the ground and broke into a dive roll to break his fall. Getting up after a nearly prefect summersault, Sesshoumaru turned ready for his uncle to be there. His eyes widened to find him not. His looked around for a moment before his back straightened. He turned as fast as he could to face the table on the far right. To bad he wasn't fast enough.

Jumping just as Sesshoumaru reached him, Ryen avoided the teenager's attack and landed behind the kid on the table without a sound in a crouch. It was hard not to snicker watching Sesshoumaru stare dumbfounded to where he had been but hearing the slip of breath, Sesshoumaru was let onto his location. The Youkai turned ready to attack his uncle only to block a swift roundhouse aimed for his chest. In a precision of timing, Ryen used his feet to back handspring off the table as Sesshoumaru wielded around for a third blow. On the offensive, Ryen landed ten feet back from Sesshoumaru. Then in the most insulting of manners, Ryen turned his back to the boy.

Sesshoumaru's growl only increased in volume as he again raced towards his uncle. Ryen waited until he was a foot away to turn, and Sesshoumaru was ready. Dropping to the floor to slide under his uncle's arm, he slid past the Youkai as he turned and jumped up on the other side, absolutely sure he had bested Ryen. Still not facing Sesshoumaru, Ryen's left hand shot behind him and grabbed Sesshoumaru by his throat and pinned him to the wall, two feet off the ground. Ryen turned leisurely around to address the boy, not ready for the fist that caught him in his right cheek. His head snapped to the left with a deafening crack and he stayed like that for a moment. Counting backwards from ten, the Youkai very slowly turned his head back to stare disbelievingly at his nephew. Sesshoumaru stared out at him, from his lifted spot on the wall, glowering with as much ferocity as his body would allow. Blood trickled from Ryen's nose as the two Youkai stared each other down. Finally Ryen dropped his nephew to the floor and wiped away the blood that had run onto his lips.

Sesshoumaru was ready to attack again until his uncle's maniacal laughter filled the air. He paused and regarded the man with near disbelief.

Ryen wiped his nose again and sniffed, then stared at the blood on the sleeve of his white button down pristine shirt with something akin to awe. Staring up at his nephew, amusement seemed to be the best fitting adjective for the look in his eyes. "You fucker…I can't believe you hit me! You are the first person, seriously, in…damn…I don't know how long, in the middle of a serious fight to lay a hand on me." Walking towards Sesshoumaru, who seemed completely flabbergasted, Ryen wrapped his arm around him and laughed again, "you do have a lot of skills, I'll give you that. Definitely your father's son, I'll say that much. It's good to know that there is still someone in this family with some sort of skill…next to me, of course." He patted the boy's back and laughed again before grabbing Sesshoumaru's ponytail and yanking his head back to bare his neck.

Sesshoumaru's hand shot up to grab his uncles but stopped when he tasted the metal of a gun resting in his mouth. His eyes widened as he looked up the barrel of the black gun to meet his uncle's dead serious gaze.

Ryen stared down at Sesshoumaru, his molten amber eyes nearly ablaze with anger. Cocking the gun, he whispered, "You need to keep your attention on your opponent Sesshoumaru. Today you could taste lead if you don't. You will never know who your enemy may be…or what they will look like. Never, and I mean never, turn your back to me, to your brother, or to anyone. Never let your guard down, do you hear me?" pulling the gun away, he shoved it back into his hoister and released Sesshoumaru's hair.

The demon pulled away and rubbed his jaw and let out a deep breath. He inhaled sharply and quickly righted himself. "Are you done with your pathetic expositions of power?"

Ryen pulled at the collar of his trench coat and shrugged his shoulders, "you done being a conceited little prick?"

Sesshoumaru sneered and moved towards his uncle once more, his index finger pointed towards the man, "I'm sick of you, uncle! You think yourself so powerful and so wise and yet you're not! You're no better then me or even that hanyou of a brother of mine! You walk around like god's gift to the world and expect everyone to bow to your command. Fuck that, this ends now!"

Ryen closed his eyes and snorted, "this is getting redundant Sesshoumaru. Do you really want another ass kicking?"

Sesshoumaru snarled, "You will be the only one to fall today!"

Ryen rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, "I'm not going to have this discussion anymore with you Sesshoumaru. Why won't you listen? Why don't you see what I'm trying to help you to?"

Sesshoumaru's rage was nearly as stifling as the atmosphere of the rank prison. "I do not need you to tell me how to live my life! You think you know what is best for Rin, you think me inept to protect her!"

Ryen sighed louder, "I think you can protect her when your head is not up your ass!"

Sesshoumaru shoved a hand towards his uncle, "and this is what I'm talking about! You think yourself better! I'm not taking this bullshit of yours anymore Ryen! Just because you were incapable of saving your relationship with Kagome's mother due to you choosing an idiotic path, because you were inept to save the life of your brother, you think it gives you the right to dictate…to assume…that you know what is best. You already fucked your life, Ryen…why should I give you mine to fuck as well?"

Ryen slammed his hand down on the table; wear beginning to show in the demons eyes along with age and a misplaced nostalgia. "You're right, Sesshoumaru; I did fuck my life…I fucked it royally. But it was through those mistakes that I found the meaning of life, the truth behind my actions, the error of my ways and all that fucking bullshit! And honestly, I see you heading down the exact same course. I see you being presumptuous, bigoted towards the other races of the world, and arrogant. I see you running head first into situations," waving his hand around the abandoned meeting room, "…like this where you make a single bad judgment and lose twenty years plus to your life. I see you thinking that you are protecting Rin, when in fact you're hurting her just as much as this bastard is." With a sigh, Ryen ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "why do you think I've stuck around? Why do you think I care? It's not that your just family, Sesshoumaru…you're me, and you're about to make the same fucking mistake I did. I thought I could handle it…I thought if I just ran blindly, I wouldn't be blinded, that no one would beat me." Ryen dropped his voice as his eyes focused through Sesshoumaru to stare out the wall behind him. "Well I was wrong…and I lost the world. It's not too late for you…but you have to do it right, by the book."

Sesshoumaru pushed Ryen away and crossed his arms, sarcasm dripping from his words. "And tell me, dear uncle, who wrote this book?"

Ryen turned and looked towards the far door heading into the prisoner's cells. "The men who are trapped back there; men who take what doesn't belong to them and force you to give them your life, to have but a taste of what they stole from you. Naraku has taken everything from Rin, and in doing so, has taken it from you as well. In giving Rin your heart…in choosing her as your mate, you have taken on her burdens in life, namely Naraku. You're blood begs for his life…your soul calls for his death; but you must use your brain, Sesshoumaru. If you kill him, if they link his death to you, you will never be safe; your mate will never be safe. No matter what he says to you today, you mustn't kill him. Am I understood?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his uncle and then shook his head slowly, "what happened to the brash man of which whom I just sparred?"

Ryen chuckled lightly and shook his head, "are you sure you wish to be here, to face him, with this knowledge?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the far door in slight trepidation before slowly nodding, "I am sure."

Ryen sighed and cocked an eyebrow, "as you wish." He walked towards the door then knocked twice before returning to the side of the interrogation room where his nephew stood. Leaning his head towards the boy, he muttered, "keep a stone face…if he sees he is getting to you, he will jibe. And he is ruthless…"

The said hanyou strut through the opposing door at that moment, two armed guards with him. The dim gray jumpsuit clashed with the inky black hair that spiraled down his back like snakes. The manacles on his wrists were cast off upon entrance and he rubbed the sore appendages with something acute to amusement etched on his face as he regarded his guests. Only after the guards took flank to the doors did Naraku speak. His eyes trained on Sesshoumaru, though his words were directed to Ryen, "so, what brings you back to see me, detective?"

Ryen cocked an eyebrow, "what, didn't you miss me?" he stared at the hanyou for a moment before sneering, "And it's sergeant, not detective."

Naraku scoffed and dropped into a chair and kicked his feet up onto the table, "hardly." A smile crept onto his lips, "still the silent one, Sesshoumaru? I must say, I'm impressed to see you here in person. All this time I thought you were sending your lapdog to do your biddings."

Ryen paced to the table and slapped the boy's feet off the table. Planting two hands on the cold surface, he leaned forward. "Cut the bullshit, Naraku. Tell me how you're making demon puppets from your hole in the wall."

Naraku's amusement soared. "Demon puppets, you say?" the corner of his mouth lifted into a whimsical grin, "I must say I don't know what you speak of. But I am intrigued…"

Ryen snarled and slammed his hands on the table once more. "Look at me, you arrogant bastard! I know the black arts and I know of your father's abilities with this particular incantation. I don't doubt for one moment that since his filthy blood runs through your veins that you possess the knowledge as well. What I want to know is where you got your materials from."

Naraku merely laughed…loudly. "So tell me, detective, what did this demon puppet look like?"

Ryen tilted his head, amusement filtering into his sadistic glower, "like an ape, really…quite hideous. Had this absolutely horrid black hair and these beady red eyes…quite a turn off, I'll say that much." He tilted his head towards the mirror, "if you want a better description, look in there."

Naraku's laughed slipped from his lips. His face became more poker orientated as his gaze swept from Ryen to Sesshoumaru. "And tell me…to what do I owe the honor of your attendance? Is this my execution? Have you come to strike revenge for that little cunt that follows you around?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed the insult and kept his jaw firmly shut.

Ryen reached out and grabbed Naraku's chin to draw his attention focused solely on him. "Pay attention to me, you little shit! What the fuck did you do?"

A smile grew on the serpent's face. "I wish I could own up to the events you describe, they sound delightful." He pulled his chin away from Ryen and sat back in his chair. His eyes never left Ryen. "Tell me, Sesshoumaru; is this another one of your girlfriend's wild stories…maybe another cry for attention. God I hated it how that bitch would cry. I found beating her was the best cure for that. Or just shoving my…"

Ryen grabbed Naraku under the table by his foot and pulled hard enough to make the boy crash backwards from his reclined position in his chair onto the floor. In an instant, Ryen had him by his collar. "Unless you want my foot shoved up your ass, you'll stick to answering my questions. Don't even look at Sesshoumaru, as far as you're concerned, he isn't here."

Naraku sneered and continued his line of thought from before, the smile only growing more masochistic on his face. "…Dick in her mouth. It worked…"

Ryen dropped Naraku to the floor and kicked him once in the face, sprawling the boy across the room. Before the boy could even hit the wall, Ryen had him by his collar once more. "Let me enlighten you to the precarious situation you have found yourself in. Before you stands a man who is more then happy to oblige to rip the beating heart from your body."

Naraku clicked his teeth and pouted, "Must it always be violence when we meet? Can't we talk like civilized men?"

Ryen hissed back, "Only when two men are in the presence of another. You, sir, are a serpent."

Naraku cackled with laugher, "I prefer an arachnid, if you don't mind."

Ryen narrowed his eyes and slammed Naraku against the wall, "actually, I do." he threw Naraku back into his chair and stormed back around to his. "Tell me of Tsubaki Yamaoto."

Naraku blinked once, then twice and finally shrugged. "I have nothing to say about that whore. She's a psychologist, related in some way to my father and his--" throwing a short nod of his head towards Sesshoumaru with a lingering glower, "--mother."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly and approached the table. "You have dealings with her, we know this. What you are going to tell us is what drugs she is giving Rin."

The groan didn't quite escape Ryen's lips but the quick pained expression flashed through his eyes. Sesshoumaru had dropped their cards onto the table and by the grin building on Naraku's lips, the hanyou knew it.

Naraku sat back once more in his chair, the air of power resurfacing in the audacious looks that crossed his face. "Drugs you say? What kind of drugs? Prescription, illegal…sexual? What's the matter Sesshoumaru; can't get the bitch wet, problems getting it up? You know, I was going to say that you didn't smell like her, but I thought it presumptuous." He leaned forwards and rested his hands on the table with an eerie type of reminiscent smile, "I can't really recall a time that the bitch ever dried out on me. Maybe I just fuck better."

Sesshoumaru felt his blood rising to a near boiling point as his nostrils flared in outrage. He swallowed once; grinding his teeth together in pure anger yet forced the urge to throttle Naraku down. "Yamaoto has been on your payroll for the last four years. You sign her checks; your name is on the clinic she runs. All of her patients have been people you have dealt with. We know you have associations with this woman…now I want to know what you have ordered her to do with Rin."

Naraku tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I knew what you were talking about, but sadly, I don't."

Ryen scoffed once, stepping in for his blistering nephew. "Sadly, I don't believe a word from that filthy mouth of yours."

Naraku snapped his attention towards Ryen, "then why are you here, detective?"

Ryen blinked slowly, "how are you creating your puppets?"

Naraku mimicked Ryen's interactions then crossed his arms with a sigh of boredom. "I thought we were discussing Sesshoumaru's inability to please his mate."

Sesshoumaru shot back, "I can please Rin just fine. And if you ever wish to walk again, hanyou, you'll answer his questions."

Naraku clicked his tongue, "that's not what I've heard. I've heard she has you sleeping on the couch…outside on the porch…anywhere but in bed with her. I wonder if she gets jealous of how frequently your brother ruts with his bitch." he tapped his chin the smiled ruthlessly, "I wonder how many times she's thought of fucking your brother…my, what a knock to your pride that would be."

Ryen slammed his hand down on the table, cracking the table on both sides of the wood. "_Enough_! I've had enough of this pissing contest! Naraku, the puppets, where are they coming from?"

Naraku stared at Ryen, who has leapt to his feet, and then stood slowly, "I don't know what you are talking about, and that is the last time I shall say it." he looked towards the guards and sighed, "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I grow weary of this talk. Come back to see me sometime in the near future before I am released. After that…only a few people," he spared a glance at Sesshoumaru with enough of a menacing glower for Sesshoumaru to know just who he spoke of, "will know where I am…and no one will guess where they will be buried."

Sesshoumaru snapped. Taking a step towards the boy, Sesshoumaru reached into the front ride side of his pants and removed an S&W revolver. Before even Ryen could move, Sesshoumaru snapped back the chamber on the piece, showing the five chambers filled. With a flick of his wrist, he jostled the gun to regurgitate all of its bullets save one, and pocketed the four that flew into the air. He spun the round once and shoved Naraku against the wall with one hand.

Naraku watched Sesshoumaru carefully and sneered as the Youkai shoved him against the wall. He regarded the gun and laughed, "What American western cliché…"

Sesshoumaru snapped the gun's chamber shut and plowed the barrel of the gun into Naraku's mouth, cracking his two front teeth in the blunt force. Pulling back the trigger, Sesshoumaru stoically questioned, "How did you create the puppets?"

Ryen reached for his nephew then stopped. He could see the guards standing up to attention and heading their way in no such hurry. To them, if Naraku Onigumo suffered an accidental death, it would be one less shit head to watch. His eyes darted back to his nephew, praying that the Youkai knew what he was doing.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly yet his kept his mouth shut save the disgusted look he was burning into Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow then pulled the trigger. The sound of metal scraping the hollow chamber grated on the frayed sanity of all in the room. Sesshoumaru merely cocked the gun back a second time and repeated the question, "How did you create the puppets?"

Naraku stuck out his chin and cocked an eyebrow. Sesshoumaru unflinchingly pulled the trigger a second time.

Ryen's breath caught in his throat as the chamber was once again empty. He could see Sesshoumaru wearing down the hanyou's outer shell; it was obvious by the frantic fear that burst in the demon's red eyes every time Sesshoumaru's thumb released the trigger. It was a high probability that the next chamber was the loaded one. This game of Russian roulette was getting dangerous, and both me knew it.

Sesshoumaru cocked the third chamber and raised an eyebrow. "Puppets…how?"

Naraku sneered and as Sesshoumaru's thumb nearly released, his eyes widened as he coughed out some inaudible response, his words muffled by the metal in his throat. Sesshoumaru pulled the gun back, yet still at point blank range of his face. "Ryen…this is uncalled for!"

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and released the trigger. Naraku flinched, his eyes jammed closed. Nothing. All but Sesshoumaru seemed shocked. He merely clicked to the next chamber.

Naraku's eyes focused from Ryen to the guards. His voice raised an octave, "what do I pay you men to do? These barbarians are going to kill me while you stand there scratching your balls. Do something!"

The older of the two guards simply smiled a sickeningly sweet grin, "why, Mr. Onigumo, I see nothing out of order here."

Naraku turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru, and then spit out a bloody wad of phlegm and teeth. "You bastard! How dare you…"

Sesshoumaru pulled the trigger. Ryen moved forward slightly, his mouth hanging open, Naraku's eyes widened and the guards turned their faces. Nothing. Naraku's breath came in pants as Sesshoumaru shoved the gun against his mouth and that was all it took. "I got the material from the conjuror down three cells from me. He had the right wood and I knew the spell."

Sesshoumaru pressed the gun against his lips, "what is Tsubaki planning on doing to Rin?"

Naraku sneered and backed against the wall, trying to rid the waving gun from his face, "if Rin doesn't testify, I get released. The state has already dropped my convictions seeing that it was my father who ran all those gangs!"

Ryen's jaw dropped. "Bullshit! That's fucking bullshit! They would never…"

Naraku's eyes flashed towards the older Youkai in pure fury, "They did…now all they have on me is accused rape…none of which is concrete. If Rin recants, I walk."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "so you're having Tsubaki poison Rin's mind, making her think herself crazy, so what…she'll end up in a home?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed, "I don't care what she has to fucking do…all that little cunt needs to do is forget it happened. You tell her that if she can keep that damn mouth of hers shut, I'll think about letting her live!"

Sesshoumaru pulled the trigger. Everyone in the room flinched, the guards shut their eyes, Ryen turned his face and Naraku nearly pissed himself. The click of an empty chamber and the dull outraged cry filled the room. Neither Youkai looked back as they left with their needed information.

Ryen paused at the security desk, his eyes drilling into those of the man behind the desk. Ryen had a way of making a person want to shrink into oblivion with the glower he could plaster on at any given moment, he could gather a glare cold enough to freeze over hell. He looked over the man for a moment then leaned closer, "I want Naraku in self containment, he is not to have any interaction with other prisoners until I say it is okay, am I understood?"

The guard swallowed hard and nodded slowly, slightly backing away from the all to composed Youkai.

Ryen leaned closer, his eyes narrowing. "I also want that conjurer's sell raided and all of his artifacts removed. I want a cavity search performed on both men, making sure they have nothing more on them and then relocate the conjuror to section omega, and keep him away from Naraku and under surveillance until I say it's okay to let him breath. I don't want that fucker to take a piss without someone there to flush the fuckin toilet, you understand me?" he leaned closer and slowly repeated, "Not. To. Be. Alone!" Ryen pulled back and threw the man one more razor sharp glance, "and I want Naraku to have two guards outside his cell at all times, understood?"

A small yelp was his response. Not bothering to glance at the man, Ryen turned and walked out of the prison, a small smile etched onto his face. 'oh, Naraku will not be a happy inmate after this…'

Only once they were out of the prison and into Ryen's Shelby did Ryen digress to Sesshoumaru. "You have some balls, kid, bringing in a piece without telling me. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "I got what we needed. Didn't I?"

Ryen narrowed his gaze. "You gonna tell me where the slight of hand was?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and looked to the gun. "I guess the last bullet got clogged. Sometimes it sticks." Ryen stared at the Youkai for a long pause before starting the car. Sesshoumaru shrugged and shoved the gun into the top of his pants, well aware that five bullets rested in his pocket.

Kagome stood up and stretched her legs. She turned to glance right across the stage towards where Miroku was throwing out lines to Kouga who seemed stumped. So far the only person on this stage incapable of memorizing lines was Kouga, the star of the play. Kagome raised her hand and jumped around a bit, her face slightly scrunched up. She had been practicing her lines with Kouga until half of the cast threatened castration if they had to hear 'you're the one that I want' one more time off key. Now they had to listen to horrid renditions of 'grease lightning' compliments again of their favorite fuck up. Kagome finally marched off stage and walked to the teacher, whose head was resting on the piano, banging it up and down ever so slightly. "Kenchi-sama…I need to…"

Kenchi lifted his red face, obvious irritation playing in his normally passive brown eyes, "Kagome, you can do whatever your heart wants. At least you know your lines…what was I thinking putting him in that position?"

Kagome lightly rubbed the teacher's back with a sympathetic smile before skipping towards the doors towards the bathroom.

"Oi, Kagome…where are you going?"

Kagome paused and sighed deeply before looking back to the wolf demon that was sitting on the stage right next to her. How he moved so fast still shocked her. She flipped her hair over her right shoulder and gave him a patient smile. "Kouga-kun…you're job right now is to get your lines right…don't worry about where I'm going."

Kouga huffed and reached out to touch her shoulder, "Kagome, with that filthy mutt not here right now, I really shouldn't allow you to leave here unaccompanied."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed again. "Kouga, InuYasha is in the school…just not here…"

Kouga laughed lightly and crossed his arms, "because he can't stand the heat."

Kagome shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, her patience wearing thin. "It's because, Kouga, he couldn't physically assault you for having to touch me every two seconds."

Kouga grinned sheepishly and removed his hand from her shoulder; "I can't help it if I'm following my quos."

Kagome stared at the wolf incredulously then narrowed her eyes, "this is a dry run, Kouga; no stage direction needed. You don't need to grab me by my waist when we sing."

Kouga shrugged, the lecherous grin that often donned Miroku's face before he would get slapped brimming on Kouga's. "But Kagome…Kenchi didn't seem to mind and it fit the song."

Kagome began to shake her head slowly, "Kouga, I highly suggest you rent the play, not the movie."

The grin began to slide off Kouga's face. "Kags…why can't you loosen up?"

Kagome groaned then remembered just why she was up and moving, "Kouga, I need to run to the lavatory…when I get back, we'll pretend like this didn't happen, okay?"

Kouga reached out and touched her face, "Kagome, I really don't want to let you walk around by yourself, let me accompany you at least."

Kagome pulled away from the wolf as if he had slapped her, "no, Kouga. Stay here and do something for a change!" she turned on her heels and walked for the door.

Kouga growled lightly and rubbed behind his neck, "so…Kag…where's Rin? Aren't you and mutt face supposed to be watching her like some kind of sentry?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, both hands planted on the swinging door and sighed, "Rin had a doctor's appointment that Sesshoumaru was picking her up for. She asked me to tell Kenchi after chorus."

Kouga's scowl darkened, "I though you told the mutt she was at the bathroom?"

Kagome flushed slightly and glanced around. "Rin said that he has been getting really nasty with Sesshoumaru over her doctor and she didn't want to upset him while he was here so she asked me not to say anything."

Kouga shrugged then turned his back on the girl and paused, "one last offer to let me accompany you to the bathroom?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved her way out the door. "The nerve of some people…I swear!" she grimaced as the door slammed shut behind her. She turned to walk towards the bathroom then paused. It wasn't such a faint sound, the drumming was louder then the guitar but it struck interest in Kagome never the less. Turning to her left instead of right, she slowly walked towards the band room. The closer she got, the louder the pounding beat got and the more enthralling the music became. It was a type of rock; she was sure she heard… a guitar…maybe two and someone beating the hell out of a drum. The lyrics she knew, it was to an American group under the name Linkin Park. The words seemed to light the air ablaze and she was nearly sure that whoever it was could make a killing as a professional artist. Then it hit her, like a lead brick; she had heard the voice before. The night her and InuYasha attended the rave…the same night those two jerks came back into InuYasha's life; it had to be Bankotsu and Hiten. Rounding the corner to the room, Kagome's jaw nearly dropped. The door to the band room was propped open and inside Hiten was on the drums, crashing away at them like a devil incarnate, and Bankotsu was strumming away on an electric guitar that was sharp silver with a purple glint. What made her drool though was her boyfriend, sitting a few feet from them on a chair, a red electric guitar strapped to his chest and he was making it sing like an angel. The sound resonating from the instrument was enough to send chills up her spine. 'He never told me he knows how to play!' Bankotsu was singing and Kagome had to hand it to the boy, he had quite the voice. She just couldn't get over the site of her lover…and she had never wanted him more.

InuYasha pushed out of the school doors twenty minutes through play practice, never the more furious with himself or with that stupid wolf shit that wouldn't get his paws off Kagome. Miroku had to physically restrain InuYasha twice and nearly a third time when Kouga intentionally grabbed Kagome around her waist and lifted her into his arms. Kouga's saving grace was the fact that Kagome had smacked him twice and was threatening bodily harm if he touched her again. InuYasha had spent a good ten minutes glowering at the wolf, and when Kagome's back was turned to him, making some truly obscene gestures and choice words towards the wolf, most focusing around three hundred and ten ways to kill Kouga. Kouga stayed at an arms length for a while, until his whispered additional line to Kagome set InuYasha off. It was something that made the girl flush then beat the stuffing out of him, something along the line of wanting to take her outback and show her how a real man takes a girl. Kagome had hit him repeatedly before InuYasha removed her and introduced the wolf's face to the floor. Kenchi promptly kicked him out.

His ears flattened to his head as the first drop hit and he growled again and ripped a cigarette out of his pocket. Shoving it into his mouth, he fumbled with a lighter before cursing loudly and casting it to the ground. "Son of a bitch, can't anything go fucking right for once?"

A flame appeared in front of his face and InuYasha quickly lit his smoke. Turning, he found Bankotsu leaning up against the building, a similar New Port hanging from his lips. The boys lounged there for a moment, simply smoking and enjoying the flavor, before Bankotsu threw the butt to the ground and stomped on it once. His eyes met the hanyou's and his mouth opened twice, yet no words seemed to spill out.

InuYasha watched him carefully then smirked. "I'm impressed…only a cigarette, Bank…could you be laying off drugs?"

Bankotsu glowered at the boy then adverted his eyes and huffed, "I heard something about it being bad for you…or something like that."

InuYasha barely contained his smile, "yeah, the Surgeon General said something like that. But then again, I think that was to cigarettes, not weed."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "yeah, well, you know I can't read that shit anyway…"

InuYasha closed his eyes, wallowing in the nicotine induced high. "Look…about this weekend and well…fuck…since you got here. I never meant, I mean…I…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, slick with rain and matted to his shoulders. "I'm…"

Bankotsu shoved InuYasha's shoulder, never quite meeting his gaze, "It's cool man, no worries."

InuYasha threw the cigarette onto the ground and turned to his friend. "no, I got to say it. I'm sorry…I've been a dick since you got here. I haven't forgotten what you've done for me, Bank. I mean, hell, you and Hiten are family to me and I just walked away."

Bankotsu shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Don't get so fucking sentimental or I might puke."

InuYasha's smile only lasted a minute before he leaned back to the building. "How's Hiten? Is he okay?"

Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I guess…he's still being a little bit of a bitch about it. Making snide comments, ya know, about me beating the crap out of him. Shit like that…"

InuYasha shook his head slowly, "you shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry I dragged you into it. I mean…he's your best friend and it was wrong of me to get you two against each other."

Bankotsu shook his head once, "Nah, man…I told you, we're okay now. What I did was what Hiten deserved. I might not like that bitch, Rin, but no girl deserves to hear half the shit that dick said to her…especially after what she's been through." He made a face and shook his head slowly, "damn that asshole Naraku. I mean, I'm bad, I'll admit it but I would never…" Bankotsu's voice trailed off and he shook his head slowly. "Damn…"

InuYasha studied his friends face for a moment, a flicker of pure unadulterated shock staining his eyes before he scoffed. "Keh, you can say that again." InuYasha kicked the dirt at his feet then sighed. "Does Hiten remember anything of the night?"

Bankotsu once again shrugged, "I really don't give a damn. He mentioned something about Rin at one point then brooded for a couple hours…this was like Sunday or something, but since then he hasn't said shit to me about it."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A couple hours? Damn…that's a long fucking time to brood about one thing." He shifted his weight and avoided his friend's teal eyes. "Look, Bank…I really am sorry. I didn't want to turn you against your best friend…and I still say you should have let me beat the shit out of him."

Bankotsu made a face, "nah, you had to comfort the girl." The grin that grew on his face was coy, "besides, fucker been asking for an ass beating via me for a damn long time."

InuYasha took one last drag and tossed the butt away into the wet grass. "You gonna tell me just why you were looking to beat the crap out of Rin yourself not more then a half hour before you stood up for her?"

Bankotsu grimaced and looked to the clouds, letting the tiny droplets of rain run down his face, trying to let it wash away prior sins. "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't hear about that." he turned to his friend and wrinkled his nose. "Look, she was getting mouthy before, and you know my temper ain't that great; throw some liquor on the fire and I explode. She pissed me off by hurting Hiten, though I'm sure he deserved it then as he did later that night. But I wasn't going to allow her to simply kick Hiten in the balls for being a guy; it was uncalled for. If she had kicked Hiten, however, when we were downstairs, I wouldn't have had a problem with it." He looked to the ground and studied the sidewalk as if it were a new species. "So…how is she? Was she okay?"

InuYasha bit his lip then nodded. "She ended up with my brother in a pool and more things happening that I think may have caused me to go partially blind after walking in on it."

Bankotsu laughed wryly and punched InuYasha in the shoulder, "what did I tell you about live action porn? Not a good thing to get into."

InuYasha chuckled and shook his head, "nah, most definitely not something I want to see again." he shuddered and laughed.

Bankotsu held down his smile. "But yeah, I mean, not to justify what Hiten did, cause I can't, but we were fucked up before we got there off some weed and E anyway so him lashing out was pretty much expected."

All mirth evaporated from InuYasha's face as his friend's words soaked in. turning slowly, he felt the scowl build on his face. "You two are still fucking yourselves up on that shit?"

Bankotsu cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Well…I was only high, Hiten was tripping though. He does a shit load more drugs now then before. He'll mix shit and get himself high for three days. It wasn't that bad, that night…but back in Kyushu, he'd get himself so stoned he'd wake up in another city with three days of his life missing. He'd laugh about it as if it were the prefect road trip. I kept telling him that he had to ease up. I mean, don't think I'm saying I'm a pussy and I ain't taking hits of crystal meth or anything…but I ain't stupid like Hiten." He fell short of his words and looked down.

InuYasha shook his head slowly, disgust lingering in his mouth. 'And I used to be like them…high for two days at a time, unable to account for certain time I spent god knows doing what.' He shivered at the thought of the things he had done without recollection, a feeling of remorse eating away again at his gut. Taking heed of Bankotsu, InuYasha shoved his hands into his bomber's pockets and slowly began walking back to the school. "If you excuse me, I have a girl to protect and an asshole wolf to castrate."

Bankotsu held out a hand and clamped down on InuYasha's shoulder. "We…we should hang out again, like what we used to, ya know? Just chill out and relax…"

InuYasha paused, his face turning to an ambiguous status, "maybe…I just ain't cool with some of the shit we used to do. I don't need to be around it."

Bankotsu nodded and slowly removed his hand, "I ain't talking about doing a crack pipe, Inu…I'm just saying I'll break out Banyruu and I'm sure I have you're old electric somewhere and we'll just jam."

InuYasha laughed weakly and held out his hand, "it sounds like a plan…minus the crack pipe. I ain't saying I'm gonna drop back into that shit, cause I won't…"

Bankotsu latched onto his hand and pulled the boy a little closer, his voice dropping from his normal boisterous cocky tone and the act that normally screamed superiority that lingered in his eyes. He looked around for a moment then hung his head. "Actually…and I've been thinking…" he seemed truly uncomfortable for a long moment as he searched for the right words. He closed his eyes and shook his head, letting go of InuYasha's arm. "Never mind…me and my mouth, right? Just forget it."

InuYasha caught Bankotsu's arm and pulled stopped him from walking away. "no way man, what's up?"

Bankotsu looked at InuYasha's hand for a long moment then shook it off. "look, I said forget it. Just let it go."

InuYasha didn't miss the unease that filtered through the boy's face as he shook his head. InuYasha backed off a step and held up his hands, "all right. Just…just know that if you want to talk, I'm here. You can always tell me anything."

Bankotsu nodded in the affirmative and walked towards the doors of the school. "You coming back into school, hoe?"

InuYasha nodded and followed his friend into the small building. Bankotsu stopped at the band room and threw a glance towards InuYasha. "me and Hiten got bored…and didn't have shit to do at home…"

InuYasha glanced from Bankotsu then to the open door of the band room…or should it be said the broken into band room. With a cocked eyebrow, InuYasha put his head through the door and then sighed, seeing Hiten pulling a guitar out of a closet that he had just jimmied open. He switched his eyes to his friend then sighed. "What's your plan?"

Bankotsu threw open the door and strut into the room and then did a slight bow before jumping down two levels towards the center of the amphitheater type room. "Just to do some practice…"

InuYasha grunted as a guitar was thrust into his hands. Hiten was at the other end, a small grin building on his face. InuYasha glanced from the electric guitar in his hands to the boy then toward the closet of the band room. "You found that in there?"

Hiten shrugged and walked his way back towards the drum set at the top of the room. "Sure…there's lot of fun shit to steal in there!"

InuYasha shook his head slowly and sighed before staring at the instrument in his hands. He slowly made his way towards where the other two were gathered with a look of slight trepidation resting in his golden orbs. "Guys…it's been a damn long time…"

Bankotsu shrugged and shoved a cigarette into the hanyou's mouth and lit the other end. "It's like falling off a bike, Yash…ain't that hard to get back up."

InuYasha made a face and pulled the cigarette from his lips. "Yeah…I've fallen off a bike before…a motorcycle if I remember correctly cause someone thought it would be interesting to see me ride it drunk. I remember being laid up for three weeks with nearly every bone in my leg shattered."

Hiten shrugged and held up a drumstick, "here's to being a demon with incredible healing powers!"

InuYasha took the pic to the guitar from Bankotsu and sighed. "What the hell…a couple tunes won't hurt."

Bankotsu grabbed the silver guitar that sat by his side and threw the purple strap over his head. "Come now, InuYasha…what kind of attitude is that?"

InuYasha flipped the boy off then played a few cords for warm up. Closing his eyes, the notes seemed to just flow from his fingertips and in a mere minute of practice, he was rejuvenated with something he hadn't done in nearly seven months. The feeling was…well…electric. He could just about feel the stress flowing from his body as he lost himself in the rhythm. He barely noticed when Bankotsu joined in his rendition of 'Fade to Black'.

He wasn't sure how long passed as he simply strummed along with his friend but it had to be more then forty minutes. What was supposed to be a five-minute interlude before returning to protect Kagome and Rin turned into an adventure he wasn't so soon about to give up. At some point, he had shrugged off his shirt and was left sitting in his wife beater, a pile of five cigarettes beneath his foot and a smile worth a million dollars on his face. Blaring off the last note to 'Price Charming' InuYasha waited for the lead to the next song.

"I'm tired of pulling vocals, Inu…I think you need to carry your weight."

InuYasha's head shot up as his eyes widened at the insinuation. "Nah man…I don't sing, you know that."

Hiten performed a rim shot then laughed loudly, "That's a sick joke, you piece of shit. You can sing, you just chose not to, like that fuckin play, not that I damn well blame you. But you can fucking sing, you used to do vocals all the fucking time, and don't tell me you didn't cause then you're a lying piece of shit!"

InuYasha flushed slightly and shook his head adamantly, "no way, Hiten…that just ain't happening!"

Bankotsu stared at the boy for a moment before beginning a song InuYasha knew all to well. It was the song that had defined the boy's lives up until they were separated back when InuYasha was twelve…they began playing it then and only grew on it when he returned back. Hiten caught on immediately with the drum intro and InuYasha picked up after only a moment. Though Bankotsu was singing, InuYasha couldn't help but add in a few lyrics. InuYasha closed his eyes as the words soothed his soul, a feeling he once knew at least now numbed. _"…they point the finger at me again. Guilty by association, you point the finger at me again. I want to run away, never say good bye…"_he couldn't help how loud they got with the music or with the singing, he just wasn't ready for what happened next.

He smelt her before anyone could notice her standing by the door. His eyes widened yet he couldn't stop playing, he couldn't stop singing. It was something that made his breath catch in his throat, knowing that she was there with them, hearing him do something he swore never to do. His eyes closed and finished the song and made a decision. It was a long coming one, something he knew he would have to do sooner or later. The boys had started another song but stopped when they saw the determination in his golden eyes. Turning his eyes to the door, he cleared it and called "come on in Princess, you know the doors open and I know you're there."

Kagome flushed on the outside of the door, her eyes wide and then grimaced. Man was he going to lay into her for this. She gently prodded the door open and threw a small, embarrassed smile towards Bankotsu who rolled his eyes with a somewhat sideways grin hid on his face. A hand wrapped around her waist and she squeaked before she was pulled into a chair in front of her lover. His eyes locked onto hers and she found herself unable to look away. There was something there…something she had never seen present in him before. Sure, he ranted about it all the time but never had she seen so much confidence in his eyes.

InuYasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With a final confirmation, he reached out with two fingers and ran them lightly over her right cheek and gave her a slow nod. "I owe you one, Kagome…one I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back for. This is the least I can do…"

Kagome tilted her head to ask what was going on when he glanced up to the other two boys who were behind Kagome. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and seemed like he was about to leave before finally dropping into his chair with an obscenely loud sigh and picked up his guitar. Hiten rolled his eyes as well and seemed rather disgusted but didn't move.

InuYasha began the opening notes, Hiten joining in with the drums as InuYasha closed his eyes and began the song …the one song he knew he could offer to Kagome as an explanation to his life, an answer from his soul to hers. He heard her gasp as the first words left his mouth, quite possibly amazed that he could manage to carry a tune, and carry it well.

"And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you

And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means"

InuYasha glanced to Kagome and saw the tears brimming in her eyes. She understood…and to InuYasha that was all that mattered. He swallowed down the small lump building in the back of his throat and blinked a few times before forcing on with the song.

"And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you"

InuYasha heard the sob escape Kagome's lips but couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. He was sure that if he saw her crying, he would lose it. His hands shook as he tried to steady himself; this was something he owed her. His mother had once told him that music and singing was the best way to express your feelings, that to offer a girl a song was to offer someone your heart.

"And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day!"

It amazed InuYasha to hear Bankotsu backing him up in the song; a part of him was sure that his friends would abandon him when they realized he was going to get sappy with Kagome in the music. Yet as his eyes shifted past Kagome to meet Bankotsu, he saw the gleam of an understanding filtering through his friend's eyes. Bankotsu nodded once, performing the backup lyrics with a voice that InuYasha was sure could one day earn him millions. He switched his glance towards Hiten who was sporting a rather sour glare on his face, directed at Bankotsu. InuYasha dragged his attention away from the Youkai, sure that the two boys would settle there differences later on. They were like brothers, and though Hiten was sure to be pissed that Bankotsu was finally supporting Yash's decision to be with Kagome, he would come around. InuYasha turned back to meet a glassy pair of doe like brown eyes, ones that were windows to her soul. She was absorbing every word, hanging on every syllable, and finally getting that glimpse into the world that InuYasha so vigorously hid from everyone. __

"_And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste_

_And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me_

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry"_

The words slipped from the hanyou's lips as he slowly met her tear filled eyes. Letting the guitar slid down his lap, he opened his mouth to say something, anything but no words would form. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' and closed his eyes, his head hanging low. This song was his requiem, a song that he had done only in the solitude of his own room and once with the boys. Not even on the highest of acid trips had he dared to perform it and yet it was always in his mind. It was the song of his soul.

Kagome nearly threw herself into his arms. Wrapping them around his neck and sitting sideways on his lap, Kagome buried her face in his neck and sobbed silently. The tears that flowed weren't that of sadness or of distraught; they were tears of happiness, tears of knowing that what InuYasha had just performed was music from the depths of his heart, music from his soul. The words were his, asking her to understand the way he was, the way he had been…the words were those of his life. Kagome lifted her face to press her forehead against his right cheek. Her mouth fell open as his arms tightened around her waist. "I love you…so much!"

InuYasha pressed against her cheek and nodded slowly, "and I you, koibito." He lifted his eyes and blinked twice, realizing his two friends were gone. A smile slowly spread on his lips as he slowly shook his head. Those guys, though engaging in activities he wouldn't normally agree with, weren't half bad. He returned his attention to Kagome and kissed her forehead before capturing her lips with his.

Kagome poured her heart out in the kiss, allowing him all the access he wished for her mouth, to her heart. Pressing her hands to his back, she deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to swab her mouth for a moment before pulling back and running her hands through his silver hair. "By the gods, how I love you…"

InuYasha glanced around the room then sighed. Regretfully, he pulled away from Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "Baby…we can't…not today."

Kagome flustered almost immediately and looked to her hands. "I didn't mean…well…not here, at least." Her head turned up to meet his eyes as a question began to form. "Why…can't we…tonight?"

The sly grin that InuYasha was trademarked for returned with a passion. "What's the matter Kag, got something you want me to take care of?" he slid his hands into her lap, letting one wrap around her waist to keep her on his lap and the other onto her knee. "Feeling…frustrated? If I knew that was all it took…"

Kagome slapped InuYasha's shoulder then moaned lightly as he dragged his appendage up her thigh to rest on the waistband of her low cut jeans. She swallowed hard and bushed against his hand. "Not like that at all…I just…"

InuYasha smirked and patted her hip then pushed her to stand on her feet. "Good…because it's the full moon and we ain't ready for ankle bitters. Besides, you need to go back to baby sit Rin."

Kagome narrowed her gaze at the hanyou and crossed her arms. "No, I don't…" her eyes widened slightly as she realized her slip. She rushed, "…cause she's…in the bathroom…"

It was as if someone turned on some sort of alarm. All the warning bells that existed to mankind went off in InuYasha's head as he jerked up to glower at Kagome. "What do you mean, no you don't?" he grabbed her head as she tried to flee the room like an idiot. Forcing the girl between his knees, he locked her in place, his hands on her wrists forcing the girl to remain still. "Look at me, Kagome."

Kagome glanced at the hanyou and grimaced. He seemed furious. She took a deep breath and stared down at the floor. "No…"

InuYasha let go of one hand and grabbed her chin, yanking her to face him. "Why?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her stop and grimaced. "Because you'll yell…"

InuYasha growled as he sat up a little straighter. 'Oh this is not good!' he swallowed once, counting backwards from ten in his mind then asked with as much reason as he could, "why…why would I yell? Where is Rin, Kagome?" he knew he sounded almost frantic but wasn't to far from the truth. Sesshoumaru would skin him alive.

Kagome blanched and finally meet his eyes. "She…she told me that you would be pissed if I told you…because you have been against Sesshoumaru taking Rin to see Yamaoto. But Rin felt like she needed to go, so she had Sesshoumaru pick her up right after chorus…"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he shot to his feet. "What the hell are you talking about? Sesshoumaru is with Ryen…and they would not take her to see Yamaoto!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "But…Rin said Sesshoumaru was picking her up."

InuYasha grunted and grabbed his shirt and threw it onto his body. "Fuck me _sideways_! Kagome…I talked to Sesshoumaru a little less then an hour ago. He said he and Ryen were just leaving the prison where Naraku is."

Kagome gulped, her world suddenly starting to shrink. "But…then Rin lied…"

InuYasha was already halfway to the door. "Tell Kenchi you're leaving…we got to find her, and now!"

OFF dum, dum, dum, dum….

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own the canon characters, so don't sue…I do own Ryen (he's so in my closet) so don't use… I also sadly don't own the lyrics from Stained 'It's Been a While' nor Linkin Park 'Runaway'. _ja ne!

-so, I hate to be the bringer of bad news but guys, we have about five chapters to go. XX. I can't believe it's almost over! But it is…and then we got three epilogues to cover and then…then…:wails in seat on train: we're done.


	75. Requiem of a dream

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 75 requiem for a dream

Rin stood outside the building that she knew held all the answers she sought. Her arms crossed over her chest, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. Letting out a long sigh, she clenched her fist and walked into the tall brick building. She feared this walk more then she feared anything in her life; it was one she didn't walk to make on her own…but this time she had no choice. She needed unadulterated answers and with someone else dictating the plot Yamaoto had hatched, they would be tainted, twisted. She needed to know the truth. She had trusted Yamaoto, she had told her things that she couldn't bring herself to tell Sesshoumaru. Now Sesshoumaru and Ryen spoke in hushed tones that Yamaoto was evil…that her medicine was poisoning Rin. It would have been easy to believe what the boys said and follow them blindly, yet isn't that what she had done her entire life?

Rin had been ruled over her entire life, dictated to, manipulated to see life as either black or white; there were no shades of gray. First, large corporations were evil and her father was good, then large corporations were good and her father God. Then it got nasty, both were evil and Diegosan was trustworthy. It was as they told her, as they dictated to her. Her father, Diegosan, the police, Naraku…Yamaoto…all of them told her what to believe and how to see society. They told her how to live her life. Her opinions had never mattered, they were locked into the back of her mind knowing that the shades of gray she saw were mere delusions; stupid dreams of a girl who knew nothing. She had trusted blindly again, never questioning what Yamaoto had told her, and she was beginning to feel the burn of the flame on her back for it.

'The hell this bitch will burn me over this. I'm through with playing innocent! I'm through with playing the victim. The boys think Yamaoto is working for Naraku, fine, let's find out. I'm doing this all straight forward…I'm not going to sit back and let them fight another one of my battles!'

Rin clenched her fist to her chest and tried to steady her heart. She loved Sesshoumaru and there wasn't a doubt that she trusted him with her life. Yet she wasn't going to sit idle…she wasn't going to allow him to get involved in her fight and win the battle for her, regardless of if it were his job as her mate. She was going to take a stand, and god be damned if it were her last stand, she would hold her chin high on this one. The plan had taken her all night to think of while she listened through the heat vent to Sesshoumaru and Ryen scream at each other. 'I have to do this…and if everything goes how I hope it will…things will be better. But I need to do this…I need to do this alone!' She could feel her heart racing and could hear her blood filtering through her ears as she walked up the empty hallway. The hardest part of this was lying to all of her friends. She had lied to Kagome's face, had hidden the truth from InuYasha and had completely skipped around Sesshoumaru. It worked, she realized with a knot of dread building in her stomach, to her aid that Sesshoumaru hadn't been in school. He had called her shortly after lunch and told her that he would be back to pick her up after the play practice. If this meeting went according to plan, then she would have just enough time to get back to school not to be missed. Absently she reached into her pocket and shut off her cell phone so that no one could deter her from this mission. The last thing she needed was someone calling her when she was making her case.

With another deep breath, she pushed her way through the glass door with her doctor's name in big black letters on the translucent surface. 'Here goes nothing', she thought with a rather dismal glower of uncertainty etched across her face. She rounded the corner to the pristine waiting room and dropped both arms onto the desk that Botan was seated at and immediately began to sob.

Botan, a girl maybe a year older then Rin, jumped a mile when Rin slammed her hands onto the desk; she hadn't even heard the door open. Once on her feet, she immediately reached out a hand to touch Rin's shoulder. "Takisho-san… Takisho-san, are you okay?" she threw a bewildered glance back towards the other inhabitant of the office, Momiji, who simply rolled her eyes and hit the intercom. Botan turned back to the younger girl and moved her hair from the side of her face. "Rin-chan, what happened?" Botan stiffed and glanced around the room wildly, almost sure a fuming Inu Youkai would be following in her steps as he always did and yet to her astonishment, they were alone.

Rin sniffed twice, letting the tears pour down her cheeks and forced out a deep sigh and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't believe how hard her heart was thundering in her chest but she was sure that if it kept up on its current course, it would lead to another rendezvous with the hospital staff. She sniffed again and futilely wiped away her tears, "I need to talk to…" she sniffed again and inhaled sharply, "please, I _need_ to talk to Dr. Yamaoto!" she burst into a batch of fresh tears and dropped her head back to her arms.

Botan chewed on her lip and glanced back towards the office doors then back towards Rin. She rubbed Rin's shoulder absently and tried to offer a tissue. "She'll be right out, Takisho-san. Do you want to sit down?" she quickly made her way around the desk and took Rin by her arm to lead her to a chair.

Rin ripped her arm from the girl's grasp and threw her back against the desk, her eyes wide with panic. "No! No, please…god no!" Rin sniffed again and wiped her eyes furiously, all the while trembling. Like a mantra, she began repeating, "oh my god…oh my god…I need to talk to Dr. Yamaoto!"

There was the echo of footsteps before Dr. Yamaoto fell to her knees beside Rin, who had dropped to sit in the corner of the room. She flashed Botan a curious glance before regarding the girl again. "Rin…Rin!" grasping the girl's hands, she held them closer to her face and used her free hand to push some of Rin's wild hair from her face. "Rin, talk to me…what's going on? Rin, do you know where you are?"

Rin's eyes widened as she met Tsubaki's wide aqua eyes. "Dr. Yamaoto! Oh god…I need to talk to you! Oh god…I don't know what to do!" she took a few deep breaths; unable to contain the harsh sobs that ripped from the back of her throat she fell back into hysterics.

Tsubaki grabbed Rin's arm gently and helped her to her feet. "Let's talk back in my office…come on dear. It will be okay, I promise you!" she glanced around once then narrowed her eyes slightly, "does it have to do with Sesshoumaru?" Rin sobbed harder at the name and Tsubaki fought down the triumphant smirk that lingered behind her eyes. "Oh honey, you can tell me what he did in here, come on."

Rin allowed Tsubaki to lead her back into the office and sat herself on the couch while Tsubaki walked around her large desk. Rin sat herself up and buried her face in her hands. "I didn't mean…oh god…I don't know what to do! I never thought he…that he…" retching a sob from her gut, Rin doubled over crying, her chest pressed against her knees and her head in her hands. "You were right…by the gods, you were right…"

Tsubaki opened her bottom desk drawer and removed a small bottle of pills. Dropping two into her hand, she walked to Rin and knelt down in front of her. "Honey, it will be okay. We'll work this out. Just tell me what happened."

Rin held out a hand palm up and muttered, "he…he wanted us to…and I thought we could…so I let him and then I realized how horrible of a mistake it was! And then I begged him to stop…I told him I wasn't ready but he wouldn't listen! He…he told me I owed him and then said he loved me so much that it only made sense." She choked on a sob and shook her head, her words failing her.

Tsubaki frowned and put her hand in Rin's. "He forced you to have sex?"

Rin wailed loudly, "I wanted to in the beginning, then…I didn't want to be a tease but when he started, it seemed all to familiar. I asked him to stop…I begged him to stop!" she paused and slowly began to shake her head; fat tears rolling down her red cheeks. "I thought I was screaming for him to stop…I think I was…I don't even know now. When he was done…when he was finished…he kissed me like it was okay. Maybe I didn't say anything…maybe I thought I was screaming." she screwed her eyes closed and threw her head back against the couch. "Oh god, how horrible of a person am I? Why would I…lead him on and then…? He must hate me!"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes, "did you ask him to stop?"

Rin jammed her eyes closed and buried her face, once again, into her hands. "I don't know…I don't know! I thought I did…but by time we were done and he…and he came…I was crying hysterically. I ran…I ran like my life depended on it! I got my keys and left the house!"

Tsubaki glanced out towards the parking lot. "You can here by yourself?"

Rin lifted her head and threw her hands up into the air. "Yes! I can't see him again! I can't! Not now…not after that!" The waterworks only poured harder from the frail girl's eyes.

Tsubaki nodded slowly. "Hold on dear, I'll get you a glass of water. You need to calm down before you fall into another fit and end up back in the hospital. You don't want to go back, do you?" Tsubaki smiled gently when Rin shook her head and patted her shoulder like one would an upset child, then dropped two pills into Rin's outstretched hand. "Wait until I get you some water to take these, they are only aspirin. You'll choke if you take them dry."

Rin swallowed hard and nodded dumbly, her eyes focused blurrily on a spot on the floor, her chest shaking with every breath.

Tsubaki shot to her feet and walked out the door with a fleeting glance at the girl who was finally beginning to crack in her office. 'Oh Sesshoumaru really helped us out here!' The doctor nearly skipped her way down the hall.

Rin waited until Tsubaki was completely out of view to cut the water works. With a roll of her eyes, she dug into her pants pocket to retrieve two Advil tablets, ones of the same color and size of the pills she took from Tsubaki and shoved Tsubaki's pills into her pocket. With a deep breath, she rolled her eyes then burst into new tears as she heard footsteps returning to the door.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes as she reentered the room. Rin was still crying hysterically but there was something amiss in the situation. Would Sesshoumaru simply allow her to walk out of the house without stopping her? It didn't make sense; she would believe the boy dumb enough to sleep with Rin, that much was evident…but he would never allow her to run out of the house upset…or even continue having sex with her while she was in tears. Something was amiss. Touching Rin's shoulder, she gave her the water and watched her carefully as she swallowed down the Nembutal before sitting in the chair closest to Rin's seat. "Now…tell me exactly what happened."

Rin wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths. Her eyes turned to Dr. Yamaoto, pleading, pouring out her soul to the woman. "You were right…god you were right about it all. I never thought he would…Gods; I never thought he would…I know he didn't mean to and then…he saw me crying…and his face dropped. He seemed almost angry; he was shaking almost as bad as I was." she slowly began to rock back and forth, her eyes never wavering from the floor. "oh god, I just want it to stop…why can't I find someone who won't hurt me?"

Tsubaki reached out and put her hand on Rin's shoulder, stopping her from rocking. "Tell me everything…I need to know what he did this time."

Rin blinked away her shock and swallowed hard before sitting back and resting her head on the back of the couch. "I told you already! I thought we were ready…I thought I would be able to handle it!"

Tsubaki nodded slowly, "and you asked him to stop?"

Rin slammed her hands against her ears, leveling her head to stare at Tsubaki with tears in her eyes. "I said I think I did! _I don't know_!" she slowly began to rock again, shaking her head slowly, "I don't know…I just don't know…"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and tightened her grasp on Rin's shoulder. "Tell me how you got away from him. I know he would never allow you to walk away in this condition, let alone come here without him."

Rin's eyes widened, as she resembled somewhat a deer caught in headlights. She averted her eyes and took a few deep breaths, her entire body shaking in her seat. "I…" she slowly shook her head. "I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in. I sat in the corner of the room crying hysterically. It took him an hour but he finally realized I wasn't back and kicked in the door."

Tsubaki had a glimmer of hope spark in her soul as she slowly leaned in towards Rin. "Rin…what did you do? What happened?" it work out all to well if Rin had inadvertently killed Sesshoumaru…but then again, the girl wouldn't be here if she had, she probably would have gone into shock and had a seizure. Tsubaki let go of Rin's shoulder and slowly sat back, a hand cupping her chin in thought.

Rin sniffed and shook her head slowly, remembering about how long it always took for the pills to make her relax…to calm down. She had pretend to be under the influence of whatever Tsubaki gave her and from what she could remember, which was never that much, she was always numb after a couple minutes. "I…I saw Naraku again…when he walked in and I started to scream. He…he ran to me and knelt down in front of me and…and I screamed and kicked him. I guess he wasn't ready for it…I guess he wasn't prepared for me to lash out. I don't know why…he should have known…" her eyes trailed up to meet Tsubaki's glance and she gasped, "what if I really hurt him? He had a pulse…but he was bleeding. I ran…I…I ran as fast as I could. Gods…he fell back and cracked his head on the tub." She shook her head slowly and began to chant, "oh, my god…what did I do?" she surged to her feet and made a dash for the door, "I have to go back…what if I hurt him?"

Tsubaki grabbed Rin's arms right before she got to the door and whirled her around to face her. "Rin…calm down. I'll call an ambulance right away to get over there. Just sit down…you need to calm down because if you don't, you know what will happen!"

Rin shook her head frantically, her eyes latching onto the door knob in desperate hopes. "No…he's hurt…I hurt him. I shouldn't have…I should have known…"

Tsubaki slowly brought Rin back towards the couch. "Relax, Rin…it will be okay. Sesshoumaru's Youkai…a small laceration to the back of his head won't kill him." she patted the couch and sat Rin down slowly.

Rin shook her head then batted her eyes slowly, as if suddenly fatigued. "He must hate me! What did I do…? I thought…but then when he fell, I knew it wasn't Naraku. I was so afraid, Dr. Yamaoto!" tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes as she caught a glimpse of the clock. '5:00…we need to move this along or play practice will be over and then they'll figure it out.'

Tsubaki shook her head very slowly, "all right Rin…just listen to my voice and know what I say is the truth. I want you to lay back and try to relax…it's going to be okay."

Rin obliged to do what Tsubaki told her to do, for the first time completely aware of everything that she was hearing. The good doctor had fallen right into the role Rin had known she would play and now Rin finally had the upper hand.

Sesshoumaru was out of the car the minute Ryen pulled in at the school and glanced around the parking lot. The first thing he noticed was the lack there of Rin's car. He glanced back towards Ryen, his eyes narrowing to slits, "Have you talked to my brother today?"

Ryen shook his head and put the car into park. He slid out of the car and removed his sunglasses. "No but I know he was around the school today, I personally talked to Kaede about allowing him to follow the girls for safety."

Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened as he turned around and walked towards the school. Ryen fell into step behind him as they pushed through the school doors. Sesshoumaru headed straight for the doors to the auditorium then paused when a voice reached his ears. "What the fuck are you doin here? Practice ended like an hour ago."

Turning around, Sesshoumaru found himself nearly nose to nose with Kouga. His eyes shifted to the two men behind Kouga and he nearly growled. "What the fuck are you three doing here? Where are Rin and that irresponsible brother of mine?"

Kouga wrinkled his nose and glanced back to the guys behind him. "Inu?"

Bankotsu took flank of the group, pushing Kouga away from Sesshoumaru. "Yash booked it out of here about an hour ago with Kagome, before the practice ended. Something about being in deep shit."

Kouga turned to Hiten and muttered, "Wasn't InuYasha with you guys?"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head in their direction and raised an eyebrow, "he was with you two instead of watching my mate?"

Kouga exchanged looks with Bankotsu and lowered his head to scratch behind his ear. "Err…Kagome said that you took Rin to go see her shrink. She wasn't at…"

Ryen took the moment that Sesshoumaru was speechless to step in and interrupt Kouga. "Kagome said what now?"

Hiten groaned, only then to be pinned by a specifically nasty glower from Sesshoumaru. "The bitch said that…" he was silenced by a sharp jab to the gut by Bankotsu.

Kouga shifted his weight and repeated, "Kagome said that Rin told her that Sesshoumaru came and picked her up to take her to her shrinks. She didn't want Kagome to tell InuYasha because something about him not agreeing with you over the doctor. But Rin was never here…she never showed up at play practice."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heels, out the door in an instant with his cell phone in hand.

Ryen nodded slowly as he zoned his gaze to meet the red eyes of Hiten. He took a step towards the boy, who instantly backed away, then paused. He shook his head once and mouthed 'just wait' then turned his back to the crew. "The school closed over an hour ago, get your asses out of here or I'll have you arrested for trespassing."

Kouga rolled his eyes but grabbed his book bag never the less. "Come on, I'm getting the fuck out of here."

Bankotsu took his time as he picked up the guitar case. "Like I give a fuck…you do you, Kouga. I'm gonna go find Yash."

Hiten scowled and crossed his arms slowly, "he's with his bitch, remember? Probably fucking the shit out of her somewhere in the school, since that's all they just about do."

Ryen paused by the door and turned around the face the kids. "Did my warning sound like anything else? Get the fuck out, now!"

Kouga brushed past the officer, knowing full well the wrath of a dog demon and headed towards his car. The other two slackers were a bit slow on the uptake, glowering at Ryen as they past by him.

Ryen reached out and grabbed Bankotsu's bicep carefully and swung him around to face him. "Where the hell is delinquent number three?"

Bankotsu seemed baffled for a moment before gasping, "oh, Yash?" he laughed wryly, "Fuck if I know. He was getting all sappy with Kagome after singing to her so I booked it out of there before I had to witness L.A.P."

Ryen raised an eyebrow as he walked towards his Shelby. "L.A.P.? Do I really want to know?"

Bankotsu added slowly, "live action porn. Not something worth seeing, ask Inu about it."

Ryen seemed disgusted. "I think I'll pass thanks."

Bankotsu winked once in jest then rolled his eyes and threw his guitar case over his back and walked towards his other friend. "Yo, you comin' with me to go find Yash?"

Hiten sneered for a moment, his face molding to that of someone who had sucked on something sour. He crossed his arms slowly and shook his head, "why the hell do you want to find that shit brick?"

Ryen rolled his eyes and headed for the car. "If you run into my nephew around here, tell him he better fucking call me; Kagome knows something that is going on."

Bankotsu waved a hand at the demon as he and his friend walked towards the exit of the school. Bankotsu shoved his hands into his pockets as they watched Ryen slam the door to the car. Without looking at Hiten, he muttered, "I'm worried…"

Hiten sneered and lit up a joint. "Why…what the fuck does it matters about that cunt? Hopefully the bitch Rin, got hit by a fucking truck…"

Bankotsu stopped walking and dropped his chin towards the sidewalk to stare at the ground for a moment. Lifting his head, he brushed his long black hair from his face with a deep scowl. "What the hell is your problem, man? Why the hell do you have it out for her?"

Hiten paused and looked over his shoulder at Bankotsu, his red eyes narrowing, "look, Bank…I remember why the fuck were here. I fuckin remember it all…you, on the other hand, seem to have forgotten our mission. Don't you give a damn anymore about Yash coming back with us? Don't you give a fuck about the gang? Fuck that bitch…fuck those dikes that Yash hangs out with. We're his family! Us, not them!"

Bankotsu sat back on the balls of his feet and shrugged nonchalantly, "everything's different now, Hiten. When we came up here, I thought Yash would be…well…Yash. But he ain't…he's changed."

Hiten glowered at his friend then hissed, "it must be in the water, this damn disease, cause you're growing fucking soft. What the hell happened to 'take no prisoners, Yash needs to come home?' Wasn't that our plan…wasn't that one of the reasons we came here?"

Bankotsu shook his head and pushed his hair from his face. He slowly chuckled a rasp laugh then grunted and crossed his arms. "You really are being a dick, you know that? Can't you open those fuckin' glazed over eyes for like two seconds? Can't you see the truth that InuYasha is happy with Kagome…and that we really don't have a place to be interrupting?"

Hiten turned to face his friend and dropped the roach onto the floor and squashed it with his foot. "I don't give a damn. We're being paid…or did you forget that? We have a fuckin' job to do, Bankotsu…and I plan on doing it."

Bankotsu turned and glanced back into the parking lot towards Ryen's car. "I…I can't."

Hiten slowly raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Bankotsu shook his head slowly, "I can't…I just can't do it. These people…yeah, they started off guarded, which can you blame them? But…they really aren't half bad."  
Hiten laughed loudly, barking out the chortles in deep eerie segments. "Oh, you're a trip, Bank! You think these people will ever accept you into their lives? You think you'll ever fit in? What happened to us being the only family we need…what happened to the bonds we made as brothers?"

Bankotsu shrugged, growing weary of the hurt in his friend's eyes. "We are brothers, Hiten…but sometimes…sometimes we got to go solo, ya know? At some point we need to move on. InuYasha did…"

Hiten shook his head and turned away from his friend. "Look…I got shit I got to do, with or without you."

Bankotsu grabbed his arm in a second and turned him around. "You ain't gonna…." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "The other night…you were gonna listen, weren't you?"

Hiten shook off his friend's hand after a dark glower and moved closer to bring his face towards his friends. "What I planned to do don't mean shit now, you saw to that. Look, either you do it or don't…but don't get in my fucking way!" he turned and paused.

Bankotsu felt his mouth go dry as he took a step after his friend. "Hiten, you dumb ass…we can walk away!"

Hiten laughed darkly and shot back, "I don't walk away with my tail between my legs, asshole. But you seem so complacent with this new fucking society, so you stay here and play nice-nice and pray that one day they will accept you. You live your lie and tell me how great of a fuckin outcome it was at the end. I plan on doing what I promised! InuYasha will return to Kyushu…without that bitch of a girlfriend, his bastard of a brother of his and that cunt that follows them."

Bankotsu numbly watched Hiten walk around the corner then cursed loudly and slammed his fist into the tree closest to him. It was not supposed to be like this…this wasn't supposed to happen. Grabbing his cell phone, he ripped it open and dialed a number. It was time to come clean.

Ryen reached the car and pulled open the door, Sesshoumaru was in the passenger seat with a crushed cell phone in his hand. Ryen regarded the device for a moment then its owner. "Couldn't get a hold of anyone, I take it?"

Sesshoumaru reached over the driver's seat and turned on the car. "Drive, jiji, I have a bad feeling."

Ryen scowled at the demon but threw the car into gear regardless. "Where would she go?"

Sesshoumaru put a hand to his face and sighed, "Isn't it obvious? She went to Tsubaki."

Ryen narrowed his eyes, "I warned that bitch to stay the hell away from Rin!"

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to stare at the older demon, his eyes ablaze with anger. "_You did what_?"

Ryen repeated himself slower, "I told Tsubaki to stay the hell away from Rin. This isn't just about Naraku, Sesshoumaru; this is personal. Tsubaki has a nasty vendetta against your family, ranging from my brother to me to your mother. We knew her in high school…I never put two and two together until I did a little research while you were in Kyoto. I found the bitch, cornered her and told her to stay the hell away from Rin."

Sesshoumaru nearly put his fist through the dashboard. "Are you a complete idiot? Why the hell would you do that? Now Tsubaki knows we're onto her and if Rin is there, she's in even more danger then before!"

Ryen shifted his eyes to glare at his nephew while facing forward. "Calm your voice, Sesshoumaru. I'm not an idiot! She won't fuck with Rin…"

Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes nearly golf ball size. "The fuck you aren't!" he reached under the seat and pulled out a dashboard siren and shoved it into the window. "Make this car go faster, Ryen! Make it fucking grow wings and fly!" His frantic golden eyes latched onto the road in front of them. 'If Tsubaki really has it out for us, and Rin is there alone…then she is in danger.'

Ryen reached out to grab the light away from Sesshoumaru and growled when the boy moved it out of his reach. "Sesshoumaru, first off don't tell me how to drive and second, don't fuck with me! Put away the light!"

Sesshoumaru moved the light again then reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun, training it on Ryen. "Drive the fucking car faster!"

Ryen glanced incredulously at his nephew and was nearly tempted to pull a power slide to the curb then beat the crap out of the boy next to him. His voice rose as his eyes widened, "are you really pointing that gun at me?"

Sesshoumaru cocked back the trigger, "drive, Ryen!"

Ryen slammed on the gas, speeding through a red light and continued down the residential road at about ninety miles an hour. Drifting around corners, it took them about five minutes to make a fifteen-minute drive. Power sliding in a near two hundred and sixty degree turn, Ryen pulled the car with perfect ease into a parking spot and turned to Sesshoumaru. "You are _not_ still pointing that thing at me! What did I tell you about toys, Sesshoumaru? Put that shit away before I break your arm off along with the gun!"

Sesshoumaru growled and kept the gun trained. "Something doesn't sit right with me…" He unlatched the safety on the gun. "You come into our lives at exactly the right time that we need help…proclaiming to be our father's long lost brother. Lucky for you, we have someone here to help us out in believing that story; Kagome's mother. Can it be that you really are trying to take over this gang yourself? After seeing your brother dead, could it be that you've come back to inherit all of his money? You know as well as I do my father's name was worth billions."

Ryen's eyes darkened considerably and narrowed to slits. "Just what the hell are you implying?"

Sesshoumaru met the glower with his icy stare. "I think that you are out to destroy Naraku…so you can take over his market. I think that you've been setting us up this entire time to take down Naraku for you and pledge our allegiance to you without a doubt, thinking that you're here to help."

Ryen took a short breath and sneered while staring up the barrel of the gun at his nephew. "Son, you're starting to piss me off. Put away your toy or shoot me…either way, get it the fuck out of my face."

Sesshoumaru merely stared. "I think you've been using Rin in this game as a way to keep connections open with Naraku. Once you have Naraku where you want him, you'll order the kill. Yet you had to use Rin, and for that there is no forgiveness."

Ryen stared at Sesshoumaru for a long moment then began to laugh, loudly. "You're not half bad of a detective, you know that kid? I can't believe you think that I would have any type of allegiance to that son of a bitch!" his laughed died out as he slowly shook his head, "but what I can't believe more is that you think I would sell out my own kin."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, "all you've done since you got here is get into pissing matches with me over my right to rule this family…my claim to the Taisho name. Why wouldn't you want us all out of the picture after Naraku is gone? Appear to be on the same playing field as us, under the title of ally, then turn and stab us in the back when we're not looking? Tell me, you say that you had no clue that our father was going to be killed by Launia…and yet you probably didn't even blink when you got the news. What was your angle in it? What did you have to do with my father's death?"

Ryen slowly nodded a small cynical smile building on his face. His eyes focused on the barrel of the gun as he spoke. "You want to know what I had to do with my brother's death?" He lifted his head to gaze at his nephew, his eyes the darkest that Sesshoumaru could ever recall seeing them. "You want the truth, you self-righteous bastard? I had everything to do with my brother's death." With a near invisible move, he grabbed the barrel of the gun that was aimed at his head and avoided the shot that Sesshoumaru clipped off. The window behind his head shattered but he didn't care. Yanking the gun from Sesshoumaru's hands, he threw it into the back seat and reared back and aimed to slam his fist into Sesshoumaru's jaw.

The younger Youkai moved faster. His hand caught Ryen's fist and with power even he didn't know he possessed, he pushed Ryen backwards and out through the car door, which swung open with the pressure of the blow. Sesshoumaru just about ripped his door off its hinge as he swiftly got out of the car. He moved around the car and ducked under the roundhouse Ryen launched to put distance between the two. Sesshoumaru jumped away from another blow delivered by Ryen and grabbed Ryen's foot. With strength that he could marvel at, he swung the demon to his left and smashed his back into the Shelby. Before Ryen could recover, Sesshoumaru had him by his throat and slammed him backwards onto the car, his claws digging into the Youkai's throat. With a feral growl, Sesshoumaru seethed, "I trusted you! I trusted you with my mate's life! How could you?"

Ryen stared up at his nephew in near shock. He had it in his blood to fight the boy and the knowledge in his heart that if he so willed it, Sesshoumaru could be dead in a minute. Instead, he closed his eyes and let his body to lax in the boy's grasp. ' He doesn't understand…he doesn't get it.' With a deep sigh, Ryen shook his head, "you didn't let me finish."

Sesshoumaru growled and tightened his hold. "Do I really need to? I know your angle…I know your plan, I'm already ahead of you on it! I will not allow you to hurt Rin though! Where is she?"

Ryen let out another sigh and shook his head slowly. "You do need to know, Sesshoumaru. You asked what I had to do with my brother's death. I told you everything; I had everything to do with it because I couldn't prevent it, I wasn't there to prevent it! I knew that Inuno was in trouble but I wasn't brave enough…I wasn't strong enough…to come back and protect him! I failed him, Sesshoumaru! It was all my fault!" his golden eyes snapped open and he grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand to pull the Youkai closer. His words seeped from his mouth like venom, anger and frustration coloring the picture vividly for Sesshoumaru to understand. "I failed him…and by the gods, I'm failing you as well! But I won't…I can't…fail you and your brother! I promised your father that I would protect you two, and I will!"

Sesshoumaru took a moment to seem to dwell over the words presented by his uncle. Slowly, he retracted his claws from the Youkai's neck. "Tell me now, and swear it on everything you hold holy, that you do not mean my mate or my kin harm."

Ryen sighed and cracked his neck before pushing Sesshoumaru away an arms length. "I swear it on my brother's grave that I am here to protect you two…if not from the outside world then from yourselves."

Sesshoumaru seemed hesitant then sighed and shook his head slowly, "you're a trip, old man. Nearly got yourself killed!"

Ryen laughed weakly and shrugged his coat into place. With a glance towards his nephew, he paused, "And by the gods, if you question my motives again I will severely hurt you!" he turned, not waiting for Sesshoumaru's response and glared at the damage inflicted to his car from his nephews anger. His driver's side door was completely bent in the wrong direction, apparent of a forced exit and the passenger door was barely hanging onto its place. His jaw dropped as his voice rose, "you know you're paying for that, right?"

Sesshoumaru pushed past Ryen and stormed for the darkened building.

A voice beat him to the door. "Ain't no one in there, Sessh…we tried."

Sesshoumaru whirled to his left to find InuYasha sitting on the bricks with Kagome between his legs. The girl's face was pale, her cheeks and eyes flushed dark red as trails of tears still lingered. He narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the couple. He growled out between his teeth, "where the hell is Rin?"

InuYasha gently rubbed Kagome's shoulders as his eyes locked with his brothers. He seemed nearly pained, "I didn't know th—that she wasn't at practice. Kenchi kicked me out and…"

Sesshoumaru moved closer, his voice grew more menacing. "I didn't ask about you're fucking day. Where the hell is my mate?"

Kagome sniffed then burst out in a loud wail, "it's my fault. I lied to InuYasha! She told me…Rin told me that you were picking her up and I didn't question it! I know you always take her to the doctor! I'm sorry…gods, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru!" she closed her eyes as tears dripped down her cheek. InuYasha held her a big tighter and whispered soothing words in her ear, low enough to be of no meaning to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sneered and pivoted away from the pair. He walked to the door and banged on them twice, then tried yanking at the doors. His eyebrows knit together in thought as he whirled around to face the older demon walking towards them. "This fucking building was open the last god damn time you two came near here, was it not?"

InuYasha nodded dumbly, "it was open because there is a clinic inside that operates late on Monday nights. It's closed today…so they locked up the building."

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to meet Ryen's. "Get the fucking keys or by the gods, I'll rip down this door!"

Ryen walked past Sesshoumaru and put his ear to the door. After a moment, he scowled and pulled back, "there ain't no one in there, pup. It's pointless to bust in."

Sesshoumaru looked as if he were about to throw a fit. "There could be some damn clues to where the fuck Rin is!"

Ryen held up a hand and nodded slowly, "or she could be at the mansion…or at her home. She could be anywhere right now. Let's…not flip out yet."

Kagome sniffled and buried her head in InuYasha's chest as InuYasha slowly shook his head. "Why don't I go check Rin's old house while Kagome heads home to wait at the phone or to see if she comes in."

Ryen's voice overpowered the nod from Sesshoumaru. "No." all faces turned towards the demon. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest it but Ryen spoke first. "I don't want Kagome being left alone. I have a bad feeling and if Naraku's men are making a move, it's best to stick in pairs at this point."

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair and slowly shook his head, his eyes wide. "This can't be happening…that bastard is in jail! He can't…he wouldn't…"

InuYasha took a deep breath and intervened. "Sessh…Ryen's right. I don't want to jump to any conclusions…I would love to think Rin's home right now, which she could very well be, but we can't take chances. We'll go to Rin's old house then head back to the mansion."

Ryen nodded, "we'll scope out town then go to the police station. I have a few trustworthy men I'll get onto the streets to look for her." he turned gravely to Sesshoumaru and nodded once. "We'll find her, son, don't worry. I don't smell blood or anything out of place…"

Sesshoumaru turned his head slowly to meet his uncle's gaze. "Just because you smell no blood does not mean she is safe. As you said, Naraku has minions." His mouth hung open, all the worries in the world resting in his amber eyes before he snapped his jaw shut and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was taking all of his strength not to tremble; the thought of losing Rin was playing on fears he didn't know he had possessed in his body.

InuYasha hopped off the cement block he was sitting on and wrapped his arm around Kagome. Taking a glance at the two silent demons, he prodded, "So…either one of you going to tell me just what the hell happened when you pulled in?"

The jingle of the two gold bells betrayed Rin of her silent entrance into the tiny store. She closed her eyes and willed her heart to slow down in its erratic beating. If feigning innocence towards Tsubaki's tactics of manipulation hadn't been hard enough to pull off, making it out of the doctor's office hadn't helped. Tsubaki seemed irritated by the end of the session, though Rin had obliged every whim that Tsubaki threw at her. Rin had never been so furious in her life and trying to act coy to the raging emotion had physically drained her. Rin closed her eyes and leaned against the cash register of the convenience store and took a deep breath. Tsubaki's words coursed through her brain like electric shocks, the anger still present in her blood. I '_Hate him, Rin…hate Sesshoumaru for what he did to you. Hate Sesshoumaru for leaving you in this situation, for forcing you…_' /I Rin clasp her hands over her ears and began to hum, her eyes watering through her thick lashes. 'It's not true…he never did this to me.' The knowledge that she had yet again been deceived weighed heavily on the young girl, but now she knew…she understood everything. She had been having these nightmares…these hallucinations…because Tsubaki willed it, because Naraku willed it. The drugs that Tsubaki had been feeding her had done something to her and Rin was slowly beginning to wonder if the effects would ever be reversed. But she did know one thing; she wanted to be in Sesshoumaru's arms now more then ever. With a resolute that not the gods themselves could break, Rin pushed off the counter and walked towards the only open pharmacy window in town. It had taken two hours of searching, of driving to nearly all corners of Tokyo to find one, but she was finally successful. She reached the counter that was up to her chin and rested her arms on it, allowing the wood to act like a crutch to support her weight. She found herself exhausted yet free. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the dull pounding in the front of her forehead to cease.

"Oyasumi nasai, how can I be of some help, young lady?"

Rin cracked open one eye and shot the older Pharmacist a waning smile. "Oyasumi nasai…I was hoping you would be able to help me, sir." She reached into her pocket and dragged out a small container. She had shoved the pills that she had taken from Tsubaki's office into an empty Advil container to transport them without the fear of losing them. She opened the container slowly as her gray eyes met the curious brown ones of the aged man. "I bought a container of Advil from a supermarket up town and found these pills at the top. The container wasn't sealed, and I thought these pills odder then the rest. I figured they wouldn't be safe to take so…I put them to the side." she dumped the two pills into her hand and offered the man one. "Can you tell me what it is? I know it's not Advil, that's for sure."

The Pharmacist reached into his front pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. Putting them onto his wrinkled face, he took the pill from Rin and carefully looked it over. "Well, young lady, you're quite right. This is not Advil…but I hardly have the equipment to tell you what it is."

Rin resisted the urge to bang her head on the counter as she sighed deeply. "What can you tell me of it then; anything…anything at all?"

The Pharmacist looked over the pill with extraordinary care. He held up a bony finger and nodded to the girl, "Hold on…I'll take a look at it under the microscope I have, but that is about all I can do."

Rin smiled and bowed curtly, "Domo arrigato!"

The Pharmacist waved a hand and smiled at Rin before turning and walking back into his lab.

Rin sighed and turned around and searched the tiny store. With a sigh of relief, she dropped onto a miniature bench that was added into the Americanized building. Dropping her head into her hands, she still warded off tears. 'This entire time Tsubaki has been lying to me. She conned me to turn me against Sesshoumaru and to forget Naraku. Why…so I won't testify against him?' she shook her head and then leaned back to rest her head against the cool wooden wall. 'Even if she was successful, the nation will still prosecute Naraku for his crimes…for his gang activity! There is no way they would simply let him go!' she sighed loudly and shook her head again. 'It doesn't make sense. Why go through all of this bullshit just to shut me up?' she heard the door to the pharmacy jingle again and her breath caught in her throat. Irrational fears panged through her mind as she felt her heart skip a beat. 'What if Dr. Yamaoto knows I was lying? What if she knows I was faking it all? Would she come after me? Would she have Naraku's men come after me?' she leapt up from her seat and ran into a side isle to glance towards the front of the store. Grabbing a magazine, she thrust it in front of her face and lowered her head to cover herself by the paper. After a moment, she turned away from the racks of magazines to peer over the top of the paper.

There was an elderly woman by the register chatting away with the sales clerk. Rin let out a deep breath and then chuckled warily. 'What am I thinking? It's like I'm stuck in a spy novel. Will the next guy through the door be the one in the trench coat with the ak47 poised against me?' she laughed wryly again and dropped the magazine back into place.

A voice in the back of her mind stopped her though, and caused her heart rate to once again escalate. I '_You may joke about this but you really are in a conspiracy. Someone is out to get you; they are out to shut you up. And if Dr. Yamaoto realizes that you were faking, death might be the next option. Laugh it up now, Rin…but you better watch your back until you have Sesshoumaru with you to watch it for you.' /I _

Rin swallowed hard and opened her eyes slowly. She was right…she really was up shit's creek if she didn't get to Sesshoumaru fast; and driving around in a four hundred thousand dollar car didn't help. She stuck out like a sore thumb and anyone who knew her, Naraku, Vincennes, Yamaoto…they all knew the car. How easy would it be to track? How easy would it be if they still had their hands in the police department? Rin chewed on the inside of her cheek as she reached the desk. Looking over it and into the back, she called out hesitantly, "did you find anything?"

The Pharmacist returned a little red in the cheeks and his eyes narrowed. He fumbled with the pill in his hands before glancing at the girl. "And you say this was in your Advil container?"

Rin nodded dumbly, "yes sir."

The old man rubbed his chin then shook his head. "Well, my dear, today is your lucky day. I would report this to the police right away! This pill…what it is, is a drug called Nembutal. If you really found this in a bottle of pain killers, you could make fortunes over a law suit!"

Rin's mouth slacked slightly as she took her time to collect her thoughts. "How…how so? What is it? What does it to?"

The doctor rubbed his eyes and set the pill on the counter top. "Well…it's a barbiturate that basically slows the brains functioning." Noticing the slightly blank stare on Rin's face, the man relented, "it kind of works much like alcohol, while impairing a person's judgment and making them more susceptive to outside thoughts. If you take this with the right psychiatric drugs, it can make you a basic psychological doormat."

Rin felt her mouth go dry as she leaned forward, "What kind of drugs do you need to mix it with?"

The old man raised a thinning eyebrow and then shrugged. "well…any, really. You wouldn't stand a chance taking this for long if you were taking let's say Prozac or Xanax."

Rin nodded slowly, her eyes blurring with tears. "Thank you so much, sir! This really helps me out!"

The pharmacist glanced from the pill to the girl in front of him. "If you were to mix the two for so long, it could quite possibly render someone unconscious…or even worse, comatose."

Rin licked the front of her teeth and let out a short sigh. "I get it now…thank you!" she turned and fled down the isle towards the door, leaving the man with one of the pills and a look of disbelief on his face. Shrugging, he picked up the phone and called the police; an incident involving a barbiturate in an Advil container had to be reported.

Rin dashed out in the dark street and didn't stop running until she reached her car. Placing both hands on the hood, she ducked her head and vomited once into the street. 'So that was how it was, huh? Yamaoto wasn't trying to get her to forget about Naraku, she was trying to kill her. The knowledge didn't really shock Rin; a numb feeling in her gut was telling her she should be getting used to the idea. Yet still…something still ate away at her insides, still told her to get the hell away from everything. Take Sesshoumaru with her and run, that was the clearest of the messages. Rin sighed and wiped her mouth then glanced around the blackened streets. It was well past eight o'clock and Sesshoumaru must have been throwing a fit. She had never know a desire so great in her heart as to be by his side right now, almost like a warning of the trouble to come that her soul craved comfort against. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her car key, realizing her cell phone was on her driver's seat. She would call Sesshoumaru and tell him to come pick her up; she wasn't about to go driving around if in fact someone was after her. She walked out in to the street then paused. It was a sound of metal hitting metal, maybe a can being kicked into a garbage can, but it came from the alley right next to the store. Rin froze, every muscle in her back contracting and making her perfectly ridged. She heard a footstep and that was all it took. Dashing around to the side of her car, she jammed her key into the lock.

An arm wrapped around her from behind and pressed her flat against her car as the assailants other hand pushed her face into the roof of her car. "Just don't say a fuckin' word, bitch, and I won't have to fuck you up."

Rin loosened her grasp on her keys and allowed the metal to fall away from the lock she was trying to pry open with a short gasp. She took a deep breath as the man's free hand wrapped around her hair and snapped her head back, her throat exposed to the cold night air and to the man's angry eyes. She felt for a moment her heart stop in her chest as the eyes from under the ski mask met hers. She swallowed hard as she stumbled away from the car, tears easily forming in the corners of her eyes. In a fleeting hope, her hand wrapped around that of the one on her hair to balance herself as she felt one tear drip down her cheek.

The man smiled, his eyes watching the tear with a glimmer of pure sadism in his eyes. His voice was masked along with his face, for the one that escaped the lips of the mask was to deep, to gruff, to fit the eyes. "Didn't anyone tell you it's dangerous to walk alone at night, little girl?"

Rin closed her eyes and then jammed her hand backwards, imbedding her key into the man's inner thigh. With a howl, the man threw her forward. Rin barreled towards her car and pressed herself against the car to stop herself from falling on her face then took off running. The icy November night air stung her face, nearly crystallizing the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. She turned a corner blindly and continued to run. She heard footsteps behind her and more tears flowed. 'What the hell was I thinking? I should have run into the store! Shit! Shit, shit, shit!' she wasn't an idiot, she knew that if her assailant had _those_ colored eyes, that they were a demon or some punk kid trying to be a demon. Either way, she was in danger. Rin skid around a corner, her feet fumbling under her and her hands touching the pavement. She was up again nearly as fast as she had faltered and running for her life. The footsteps had ceased behind her but she knew not to trust that sense. She could just about feel the hot breath of her attacker on her neck and that alone gave her the inertia to run. Hopefully, she begged with every bone in her body, that he was just some mugger trying to get a buck. If that were so though, he would have grabbed the purse she had dropped. With a grimace, she rounded another corner and ran towards the subway station. Funny that there was no one on the street tonight, she noted with a sense of dramatic irony pumping through her veins. Taking the steps three at a time, Rin slammed herself down the stairs then hopped the turn style. Her eyes darted up and down the tracks before barreling towards the only train in station.

She rushed into the train and then ran towards the conductor's door. She was screaming at this point and hadn't fully realized it. "Go, Christ, put this train in motion! Go, just go!" yet the train didn't move. It was as if a slow motion horror movie gone wrong was happening in front of her eyes; she was the only one on the train, in the station…on the street. Her feet suddenly became weights of hundreds of pounds, her mouth becoming drier then any desert. She skid to a halt, her eyes the size of golf balls, as she slowly glanced around the train.

"Boo!"

Rin screamed and jumped away from the man dressed in camouflage pants, a black trench coat and a ski mask. Rin backed against the train's door, her hand groping the wall praying to find a switch to open the door that led to the empty tracks.

The man looked one direction, towards the windows then shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't do that…"

Rin slammed the emergency exit button and the door swung open as another train skid by the one stopped in station. Rin screamed louder and jumped further into the cab of the train, away from the open door that nearly killed her. Her heart thundered in her chest as she slowly turned to glare at her attacker, her hands balling into fists in front of her chest with the viciousness of a caged animal.

The man seemed to take this in jest. With a loud evil laugh, he sneered, "You want to fight me, bitch? You're actually gonna take me on?"

Rin narrowed her eyes as she slowly took in her surroundings. The man used the moment's distraction to his advantage. Taking a step towards Rin, he swung a hasty punch at her head. Rin ducked under the blow then jumped up. She latched onto the bars that lined the ceiling for holding onto and kicked at the man, catching him in the face. She dropped instantly and ran around him with a new burst of energy, heading for the door. Freedom was two steps away and if she could make it out of the train, there was a chance she might make it to surface.

A hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled the girl to the floor, her jaw cracking on the metal ground with a deafening crack. Her assailant stood up and brushed his pants off before cracking his neck slowly. "Stupid bitch, you going to make this hard by running again? It ain't like we won't find you later!"

Rin rolled over slowly, spots blazing in different colors in front of her eyes as she slowly shook her head, trying to clear her vision. She couldn't move her head, her jaw hurt so bad that it was a near blinding pain. She groaned and shook her head slowly, her eyes wide and trained on the man in front of her.

He seemed to relax slowly by this notion of her injury and shook his head before cracking his neck again. "No bitch has ever landed a hit on me like that before…"

Rin rolled her eyes and slowly began to inch backwards. "Well…now one has. Does it hurt your pride, asshole?"

The man took a few steps towards her, his eyes darkening with an unvoiced warning to her futile idea of escape. "You pissed off the wrong people, bitch."  
Rin shrugged and slowly sat up, the terror in her eyes barely suppressed. "I…I guess I did. Oh well…that asshole Naraku deserved everything he got, plus some."

The man took another step towards her then paused, "maybe…but you sure as hell won't be fairing better come tomorrow."

Rin swallowed hard then stuck out her chin, her façade of pride beginning to grow stronger. If he meant to kill her, would he really be wasting this much time? "Who are you?"

The man shrugged, "does it matter?"

Rin's eyes narrowed as conspiracy theories began to swirl in her head. Suddenly, to Rin, she found it impossibly clear; everything that had happened over the last month, her day's revelations, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, the dragons, Naraku's downfall…everything. She saw it all slowly, as if a movie without sound. She struggled to find a voice and what came out was startling strong. "I get it…I now just fucking get it. You guys worked this all out, didn't you, Bankotsu? Get rid of opposing gang leaders; use your friends to do so. Launia betrayed Diegosan by hiring you guys to…"

A harsh laugh was her response. "You're getting ahead of yourself, bitch. Good guess on my identity, thought, but still not quite." The man reached up and ripped off the hood revealing a pissed off thunder demon. Hiten laughed at the snide look that swam across Rin's face. "But don't worry…I have enough shit set up to make it seem like Bankotsu did this…so that when Sesshoumaru is looking for a head to take off a pair of shoulders to blame for your abduction, InuYasha will have to intervene. It's just enough time to put your predicament off to the side and allow Naraku to walk from prison a free man."

Rin swallowed hard and sat up to edge away from the man staring at her like a ravenous predator. Everything was starting to jumble in her mind as she tried to sort out what was going on. "Why…why are you working for Naraku?"

Hiten shrugged and backed Rin up against a wall. "Because…he has the cocaine I want…and all I have to do is hold you in one place for a matter of a few hours…and of course some other pragmatics but that shouldn't worry you."

Rin shook her head slowly, her eyes beginning to dance around the cabin on the small subway car. "Why doesn't that comfort me?"

Hiten laughed wickedly. "Fuck if I give a damn. I offered to kill you actually…but Naraku said not to, he said he didn't want you dead yet. Probably wants to fuck you some more or something. Maybe make you watch as he…" Hiten deliberately stopped his sentence then shrugged.

Rin crossed her arms and slowly began to work her way to her feet. She ignored the jab from the demon, remembering quite well his vulgar accusations the previous night. Seeing her move, Hiten shoved her shoulder back to the floor. She hit the metal and grimaced, shooting Hiten an icy glower. "And when did you talk to Naraku? Before or after he became a prison bitch, much like what you'll be by time I'm done with you?"

Hiten knelt down in front of Rin and grabbed her chin roughly. Yanking her face to his, he sneered, "that's not for you to worry about. This entire time we've been operating under Naraku's orders. Keep InuYasha busy and his attention away from you and Sesshoumaru. It's worked." He stared at the girl for a moment before slowly rubbing her cheek with two fingers. "You know, if you weren't such a bitch, I might actually feel something about this…but I don't."

Rin's eyes darkened as she pushed her back against the car. "What the hell does that mean?"

Hiten shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Not a damn thing. I think you deserve to have the shit beat out of you. You're a dick tease, Rin…someone who wants the attention but won't put out for it." his eyes traveled down her body then back to her face. "Maybe I should do something about that before we leave this train."  
Rin sneered and narrowed her eyes, "I thought you didn't feel anything."  
Hiten shrugged and moved closer, "I don't…"

Rin shrugged then pushed her weight back onto her hands and brought her knee up in front of her, catching the demon in the groin with an echoing impact. Hiten screamed bloody murder and fell back into the fetal position and Rin quickly shot to her feet. "You feel that, asshole?" Rin whirled around to run and yelped as another hand grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened as she was shoved into the wall and something jabbed into her right bicep. The world instantly fell out of focus as she blinked rapidly. She could just about make out another figure and a black haired woman standing in the door, the woman looking quite smug. Rin's lips parted as she hissed out, "Yamaoto" before she got a strange metallic coppery taste in the mouth and fell over unconscious.

Vincennes let the girl slack against his chest before picking her up in a bridal style. Glancing down at the squirming figure of Hiten, He glanced at Tsubaki. "Guess she still packs a punch."

Tsubaki didn't seem to care as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. "Whatever. We need to hurry up. No doubt that the jealous boyfriend has already made a mess of my office looking for her. Put Rin on the seat and get this fucking thing moving. We need to get to the hospital."

Vincennes dropped Rin onto the row of ugly orange plastic seats and turned back to Tsubaki. "How long until she wakes up?"

Tsubaki smiled wickedly and shrugged. "The propofol was a concentrated dose, and will probably last for four or five hours…quite possibly if it reacts right with the drugs she's been on," Tsubaki reached into her lab coat she was donning and pulled out a silenced colt .38. She shrugged her shoulders again and cocked the gun, "then she'll be out for about twenty-four hours. It's enough for us to do what we need to. Now get this fucking train moving."

The man's eyes flowed from the doctor's face to the gun in her hands. "Uhh…doc…whazzat for?"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow then turned and fired three rounds into the thunder demon that lay writhing in pain on the floor. Vincennes eyes widened as he watched the bloody barrage splatter against the silver floor as the three bullets entered the demon's head and shot his brains out the back. She put the gun back into her pocket without batting an eye. "Get rid of his carcass. I'm going to start this train"

Vincennes closed his eyes and muttered a quick prayer for the slain boy before picking him up and throwing him out the already open door into the opposing subway track. Sure, someone would find his body soon enough, after the people dared to venture from their homes and back into the streets, yet if they could figure out by what was left of it, it would be a miracle. For now…he was just another causality. Turning to glance at the unconscious girl, Vincennes could only wonder how much longer she had to live. With a scowl, he shut the door on the misguided boy's body and looked to the dark imminent future, one that was diminishing minute by minute for Rin and her friends.

Yes, I'm evil, and I'm horrid. I killed Hiten. I'm sorry…he just had to go. And the story beings! …Or ends….

Propofol- general Anesthesia that will cause rapid unconsciousness. Legal in 70 countries.


	76. Obsidian Night

Curse of the dragon 

Chapter 76 Obsidian night

The night sky was thick with clouds, desolate without light or the guidance of the moon. There was no shadow cast into the living room of the grand chateau and yet the two figures sat quiet, melancholy, and exhausted. Perched in the bay window of the ancient house, the older of the two had his lover cradled in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around her shoulders like a shawl and his chin placed firmly on her shoulder; his white hair draped around the two like a blanket, yet his eyes were anything but comforting. They were just as clouded as the night sky, just as turbulent and unwelcoming. InuYasha stared out into to bleak night sky as his thoughts traveled to the happenings of the day. They had searched the two houses top to bottom and then leaving Kagome at the house by herself, he had searched the grounds of the house to be sure she wasn't hiding. He had been on the phone nearly all night with his terror-stricken brother, trying to keep him calm and to try to verbally inhibit the two Youkai on the other end from killing each other. Patience was wearing thin and the antagonizing between the parties was grating on all's sanity. InuYasha had called in Miroku and Sango to help with the search, which turned and enlisted Souta and Kohaku as well. Before they knew it, half the school's populations were on the streets looking for Rin. And yet the girl had successfully vanished, not a trace of where Rin had been or was currently existed. Sesshoumaru and Ryen were at the police station right now, placing calls around the city to see if they could figure out anything. Miroku and Sango were on their way back to the Taisho chateau and Sesshoumaru was pulling his hair out. InuYasha cursed silently and shook his head, fighting down the urge to strike out at the world. How had this happened? How did this slip by his eyes? Even though Sesshoumaru had said, in nothing short of a quick dismissal, that he didn't blame InuYasha, InuYasha blamed himself. He had spent most of the night calming Kagome down, who was blaming herself as well. With a grimace set in stone, InuYasha glanced down to the trembling girl in his arms.

Kagome had her knees drawn up into her chest, her back against InuYasha's chest and her head on her knees. Though she had stopped the tears from flowing an hour prior, her body still shook with uncontrollable tremors of sobs that threatened to break surface. No one would ever be able to tell her that this wasn't her fault; she had allowed Rin to leave school without so much of a question and now she faced the fact that it may have led to her friend's death. InuYasha had spent the latter part of the evening trying to convince Kagome that Rin was indeed still alive, and yet he lacked any conviction on his own part. Kagome closed her eyes and pled with the moon…pled with the kamis…to allow her best friend to still be alive. After everything Rin had been through, after all of the pain and suffering, Rin deserved to come out on top. Why she would do anything so stupid was beyond Kagome. Rin knew the risks on her life, she knew of those who wished to get at her. Why would she leave by herself? Kagome sighed loudly only to have InuYasha's arms tighten around her. She closed her weary eyes and shook her head slowly. The urge to sleep had never been greater and yet every time she closed her eyes, all she could imagine were the possibilities that her friend faced. She sniffled and opened her eyes slowly.

InuYasha turned his eyes to glance at his girlfriend and sighed lightly. His voice was low, tired, worn; "Kag…you should try to sleep."

Kagome shook her head numbly. "I can't…every time I close my eyes…i…I see…" she trailed off and sighed again, a fresh batch of tears pulling at her bloodshot eyes.

InuYasha shrugged and let his hands fall to her sides, brushing across the cold metal of the instrument that lay at her side. His eyes fell to the Beretta that was nestled against the couple and he sighed louder. He had pulled it out of its position in the cupboard to give to Kagome while he searched the ground, just incase anyone was stupid enough to attack. She wouldn't let it out of her sight after that. InuYasha would normally have taken it as a knock to his ability to protect her and a question to that judgment but he knew better. She was scared shitless about her friend and if it offered solace, he would allow her to keep the gun by her.

The obsidian night was breeched by a dim headlight that trailed up the long driveway towards the front door. InuYasha was on his feet before the motorcycle could reach the front door. He glanced at Kagome who had one hand on the barrel of the gun and he nodded solemnly.

InuYasha walked out the double doors of the mansion as the bike came to a rest at the bottom of the steps. Poised ready for battle, InuYasha glowered at the mysterious rider. As recognition dawned across the hanyou, it did little to ease his troubled nerves. He watched the human dismount the bike and felt the growl grow in his throat. He crossed his tanned arms slowly and leaned against the frame of the doors. "Bankotsu…what the hell are you doing here now…at three am?"

Bankotsu paused, his back to the hanyou then sighed pointedly. He shoved off his helmet and dropped it onto the seat of the bike and turned to InuYasha, his eyes slightly bloodshot and was looking rather frazzled. He closed his eyes and cursed softly under his breath then swallowed hard. His hands shook, one of the first things that InuYasha noticed, and that worried the demon. Bankotsu ran a hand through his loose black hair and then threaded them through as he tired to gain control of his emotions that were quickly beginning to spin out of his grasp. "Yash…I…" he shook his head again and kicked at the dirt, unwilling to meet his friend's meticulous gaze.

InuYasha stood up straight and hopped down the three steps to reach his friend. He had never seen Bankotsu look so disheveled in his life and it concerned him. "What's going on, Bank?"

Bankotsu opened his mouth a couple times but only managed to get out a dry rasp. Finally with a harsh tremble of his limbs and the breaking of his emotionless barrier, he lifted his eyes to his friend, absolute horror etched in the aqua orbs. "You didn't answer your cell phone…I've been trying to call you all night."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes then glanced at his phone. "I didn't get your call…I've been on it practically all night."

Bankotsu shifted his weight on his feet as he fidget under the eye of his friend. He wanted to comment as to the cell phone incident…the truth though was that he wasn't man enough to do it over the phone. This was something, he realized with dread and after a phone call that abandoned him to the world, which he had to do face to face. He knew he was a dead man, especially if Sesshoumaru overheard. But he owed it to his best friend...and he had to get it off his chest. "I got to talk to you." he blanched as he tried to play it cool, "Is Sesshoumaru here?"

InuYasha shook his head negatively then gestured towards the house. "It's fuckin' cold out…let's take this inside."

Bankotsu shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "No…I think it's best to keep this out here. I…that is…me and…and…" he closed his eyes and wished away the knowledge of his friends death to the back of his mind. "When Hiten and me…" he stopped and sighed loudly. Lifting his eyes to meet InuYasha's curious one, he broke. "We came here, InuYasha…with a few more motives then taking you back to Kyushu."

InuYasha's eyes instantly darkened as he slowly uncrossed his arms, suddenly more alert and aware then he had been all day. Like seeing a wave coming at his head, InuYasha knew he was about to be dragged under into icy waters. "Such as?"

Bankotsu took one hand from his pocket, his eyes darkening as InuYasha flinched, as if waiting for a gun to be produced. He laced it through his hair and stared up into the dark sky. "We…we were told, among other things, to keep you busy…and to distract you away from your brother and his mate…"

InuYasha felt the growl building in the back of his throat before he could even move. He knew he didn't like where this was going. With the last bit of patience he possessed, he asked rationally, "by whom?"

Bankotsu began to pace, his eyes staring at the dirt. "At first, all we thought was that we could just take you back to Kyushu…that it would be like how it was before the move. It was made to sound as if you were being held captive, and if we could just sweep in to rescue you, it would be like old times. After the shit we went though when you left, with the gang's retaliation and our expulsion…it was a welcome dream. I think…I think Hiten wanted it more then me. But…when we got here, we realized how hard it was going to be. They started giving us more orders; to report the activity between Rin and Sesshoumaru…to tell them of your plans…but…"

InuYasha's hand wrapped around Bankotsu's throat before the human could continue. Throwing the human against the brick house, InuYasha closed the distance between the two. His claws pricked into Bankotsu's throat as he growled venomously, "who the hell sent you?"

Bankotsu's eyes locked onto InuYasha's as he accepted his fate. "Naraku."

The punch didn't surprise either boy, as Bankotsu's head spun one way, his jawbone cracking on impact. He was dropped onto the ground and a foot quickly embedded its way into his gut. InuYasha ran a hand over his mouth and walked in a tight circle before kicking Bankotsu again. "How the hell could you sell me out?" the pain that InuYasha had felt all night was numbed by the sudden pain of betrayal. He had known that Bankotsu was trouble, but he had never thought him capable of such deceit.

Bankotsu coughed up a small amount of blood…probably from his split lip and grunted, "I didn't know…how fucked up he was. I didn't know what he did to Rin."

InuYasha's eyes widened as he growled dangerously, "you piece of shit, I can't fucking believe you!"

Bankotsu shook his head and wiped the blood off his chin that spilt down from his lip. "Believe me or not, it's the truth. I know my word…with you…is probably shit right now, but you got to listen to me!"

InuYasha's eyes open as his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "I got to listen to you? No, Bankotsu…I ain't got to do shit! What I should do, however, is kill you!"

Bankotsu took the blow from InuYasha with no returned effort. Sliding across the pavement, the human didn't even have time to catch his breath before the pissed off Inu-hanyou had him in his grasp again. InuYasha turned Bankotsu around and slammed him into the wall of the house.

"Why…why would you work for Naraku? Why?"

Bankotsu shook his head slowly, "I…I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I just…he offered us major cash and some good supplies to drugs if we would be able to convince you to come back with us to Kyushu. That's how it started. That's why we came here."

InuYasha slowly shook his head, "so the rave…that was all…"

Bankotsu swallowed hard and spit to the side, a broken tooth and blood rained down on the pavement. "It was Naraku's set up. He said he wanted more…he wanted us to get you to walk away from Kagome that night. But you didn't…and before you ask, I don't know what he would have done if you had. Fuck man, I figured when he told us about you two that it wasn't anything serious, like how you were with Kara. Then when I saw…when I really saw…it was to late. Hiten…Hiten never believed you were in love, not really. He said it couldn't happen…that guys like us aren't wanted. But I came to realize…"

InuYasha pulled him away from the wall only to slam him against it harder. "Fuck your rationalizations, I don't give a damn. What else did Naraku have you set up? What else in my life did you instigate? How bad were you planning on fucking me over? How fast were you going to hand Kagome over to that sick fuck? He would have raped her, Bankotsu, if he got his hands on her. How could you not realize that?"

Bankotsu shook his head miserably, "I wasn't…I didn't want to fuck you over, not after I realized everything!" he ran his hand down his chin to crack his jaw back into place. "Naraku didn't set _me_ up for anything more…nothing, man…not a damn thing. He wanted us to drag you out a couple nights; I got the message from his bitch that worked for him. Tsubaki…"

InuYasha's eyes darkened, "you knew all along that Rin's shrink…"

Bankotsu shook his head, "No, I figured it out maybe three days ago…that she was how Naraku was getting at Rin. When you told me about Rin's episode after Kyoto, I realized that…that…" he rolled his eyes and looked away from the hanyou, "…they're plotting, InuYasha…and it's evil. They started stepping up their orders a few days ago…telling us our time was up. They…"

InuYasha's mind wandered from the teenager's words to remember his trip back to Kyushu and his two days of unconsciousness. "You fucking spineless coward! You weren't even fucking planning on allowing me to return from Kyushu a month ago, were you? After you two shit heads attacked me in the field…at my mother's _grave_, you weren't planning on letting me go! I just got fuckin' lucky Ryen showed up, is that how it is?"

Bankotsu was ready for the blow, as InuYasha's fist met his right cheek. He felt his two wisdom teeth crack and he grunted in pain, his focus beginning to blur slightly. He couldn't pass out…not yet. He had to come clean to his best friend and he needed to tell them that they were all in danger. "Listen to me, InuYasha…I know I fucked up. Hiten wanted to keep you there; he struck you down without telling me…then we argued. That's why you were in the field for two days…I wouldn't let him go collect you, I knew if he had…worse things would have happened." He dropped his head and shaded his eyes with his bangs. "I…I called your uncle. I never told Hiten, but I called your uncle and tipped him off where to find you. I'm not sure if he knew it was me… I realized then that something was wrong, that Naraku had more insidious plots then just relocating you away from Kagome. When I realized the sick fuck's intentions, I told Hiten to back off. That we were going to keep pestering you, but you weren't going anywhere. He didn't understand…but I insisted that we follow you, in case you needed backup."

InuYasha threw the boy harder at the wall, "the fuck I am going to believe that!"

Bankotsu grunted with pain, his eyes beginning to fill with unwanted tears; tears of remorse, of knowing he betrayed his kin. "InuYasha…where's Rin?"

InuYasha wrapped his hand around Bankotsu's neck and squeezed, "that's what I would love to know. Where the hell is Rin, Bank? Since you're so fucking buddy-buddy with Naraku, why don't you enlighten me! _What did you do_?"

Bankotsu closed his eyes and sighed hard. Muttering to himself, he slowly put his head back to give into the exerted pressure on his neck by the hanyou, "I told him to stop…damnit, he did it anyway. That's why…it's happening."

InuYasha's eyes darkened. "What the hell are you rambling about?"

Bankotsu lifted his gaze to stare at InuYasha in a more shell-shocked way. He hadn't wanted to believe to news…he had received the call less then an hour prior. A body of a boy was found on railroad tracks…after inspection, they knew it to be an orphan from Kyushu, staying in Tokyo with one Bankotsu Tanaka. His mouth moved a number of times, yet no words would come out. He understood…and the truth had never been so painful. He had yet to really admit it, he was still in shock over the news. It was like being underwater and trying to breathe, not really fully aware that you were killing yourself. "Hiten's dead."

InuYasha's eyes widened as his hands fell limply to his sides. He gawked for a moment before slowly shaking his head, his hands slowly beginning to tremble. "What? What do you mean…"

Bankotsu pulled out of InuYasha's grasp and closed his eyes. "I was called by the Tokyo Police precinct 42. They…they found his body in the subway station down near the east side of town. He…" Bankotsu closed his eyes and shook his head, "he wouldn't listen to me…I tried to warn him! I tried, I really did!" he wasn't sure when he fell to his knees, all he knew was that his blood brother was dead…shot three times and thrown into the tracks of a subway. "Gods…what if he was alive before…and…"

InuYasha felt his legs grow into lead weights that pulled him to his knees. Sinking to the ground besides his friend, his eyes mirrored Bankotsu's pain. "I…oh god…" All betrayals seemed so trivial in that moment. A life had been claimed…and another hung in the balance. InuYasha could be mad…and he would be later if they lived through this…but it was happening, Bankotsu was right. People were beginning to die, and no matter how angry he had been at Hiten for his actions against Rin, he was still a brother. InuYasha felt as if someone had stabbed him in his heart and he was simply watching the attacker walk away, helpless to stop him or her, helpess to take revenge. 'Hiten's dead…'

The boys sat on the steps for what felt like hours yet the moon hardly moved. The front door creaked opened slowly, yet both boys were oblivious. Light footsteps tapped across the cold cement and a tender voice shattered the night's embrace. "InuYasha…what happened?"

InuYasha reached over with one arm and caught Kagome around her waist. Pulling her down gently to rest in his lap, he simply stared straight ahead. "Hiten's dead."

Kagome felt her mouth drop open as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to embrace her lover. Though she hadn't liked the boy, despised was a better term, she could never…no, would never wish death on anyone whose name was not Naraku. Hugging her boyfriend for all she was worth, she gently cooed, "Oh gods, I'm sorry! Oh InuYasha…"

Bankotsu shook his head and forced himself onto his feet. "If they killed him…then they made a move. I knew it, something told me after we learned all this bullshit that we couldn't trust them, but he wouldn't listen…he didn't want to hear it! Well, hell…I hope he hears it now. I hope he realized I was fucking right!" Bankotsu walked in a tight circle then ran a hand over his face. In three hours, the boy felt as if he had aged ten years. "It had to be Naraku's men…no one else would have done that. He must have…damnit, he must have decided to go after her."

Kagome's head snapped towards the boy as she tried to lift herself out of InuYasha's lap. "Her…you mean Rin? Do you know where she is?" she snapped her head back around to stare at InuYasha. "Is he saying what I think he's saying?"

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held onto her thin hips. To the girl, he murmured, "just relax…we've already…talked…about it." he took a deep breath and lifted his face to stare at Bankotsu. "I don't doubt that it's Naraku's men that have Rin. Otherwise, we would have found her by now. Where would they have taken her?"

Bankotsu walked in a circle and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know."

Kagome pulled at InuYasha's hands then whipped her head around to stare at InuYasha. "Let me up, we'll find out where Rin is…if this bastard knows…" she turned around and yelled, "damnit, Bankotsu…hasn't she been through enough? Do you know what they're doing to her…what they will do to her? Damnit, she's suffered enough!" tears began to stream down her face again as she pulled in vain at InuYasha's arms. "Let me up! Wh_ere is she? Where the hell is she_?"

Bankotsu grimaced and walked back to the couple. Dropping to a crouch in front of the pair, he gazed straight into Kagome's eyes. "I owe you an apology. I…I misjudged you from the start…and I…I didn't want to believe that Yash was happy without his friends around…"

Kagome tried to lung at the boy, only to be foiled by InuYasha's hold on her torso. "Fuck apologies. Where the _hell_ is Rin? You bastard, what did you do to her? Who did you sell her out to?"

Bankotsu fell backwards when Kagome tried to kick him, which lead to InuYasha locking his ankles around her legs. "I don't know!" he scooted backwards away from the angry female and then sat up straight. "If Naraku's thugs got her…they would have taken her to the clinic. If it was…if it was Naraku…"

Kagome stopped struggling as her face lost all color. "That's impossible…Naraku's in jail!"

Bankotsu nodded numbly, "for now…but once Rin's officially MIA, Naraku's charges will be dropped."

InuYasha was the first to recover from the shock. "That's insane! The state has so much shit on Naraku, they would never let him off!"

Bankotsu shook his head gravely. "No…they had shit on his father Diegosan. The rest is insubstantial."

Kagome blanched as she turned pleading eyes up to InuYasha. "They…they wouldn't! What about the tape? Insubstantial my ass!"

Bankotsu's voice shattered the remaining hope that was instilled in the girl's mind. "Naraku's thugs raved for weeks over how they had managed to 'lose' most of the damaging material against Naraku. Why do you think so many crime bosses run free? Ryen may have reformed the police station…but he can't turn everyone good with the snap of his fingers. Naraku has men infiltrated all corners of society, ready to purge those against Naraku out of existence. His men are the one's who gathered the evidence…do you really think it wasn't tainted in the process? Come on now!"

InuYasha stared down at Kagome, who had fallen mute and was slightly withdrawing from the boy and curling herself into his chest. He lifted his eyes, as if held by weights, to stare at Bankotsu. "If Rin is incapacitated and unable to testify…Naraku walks, is that what you're saying?"

Bankotsu nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I'm going to avenge Hiten…he didn't deserve to die like that!"

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, tears swelling in her eyes. Finding InuYasha's gaze, she ventured fearfully, "I…if Naraku escapes, and they have Rin, he'll…" her body shook with one sob as the dam broke once again. "This is all my fault!"

InuYasha grunted as the girl turned in his lap and nearly tackled them both onto their backs. InuYasha held her as the tears started again, stroking her hair gently as she cried. "Bank…you know what Naraku will do…we need to stop him. Do you know where else they could have taken her?"

Bankotsu paused and thought for a moment before widening his eyes, "Tsubaki has a clinic!"

Kagome sniffled and lifted her head to gaze back at Bankotsu. "Did you say Tsubaki?"

Bankotsu nodded slowly, "she's one of Naraku's men and has been Rin's psych, apparently."

Kagome's back stiffened as she shot back around to gaze at InuYasha. "Inu…Tsubaki…remember the photos? She went to school with…"

"Ryen!" InuYasha cursed and set Kagome to the side before jumping to his feet and pulling out his cell phone. "Damnit, the old man has a shit load of explaining to do."  
Bankotsu stroked his chin then reached out and snatched away the cell phone from InuYasha and slammed it shut. "Wait…now I want you to seriously consider this, InuYasha. How do you know that Ryen isn't siding with Naraku? How do you know you can trust him?"

InuYasha glowered at the boy and narrowed his eyes. "I have no reason not to trust him…"

Bankotsu shook his head slowly; "you trusted me…and I hate to turn myself into a bad guy, cause I'm a reformed bad guy…"

InuYasha walked over and snatched the device away from Bankotsu. "I like to trust my kin, it's something I'm learning to do. If I trust a single person in this world, and if you repeat this, I'll kill you, it's my brother. And if Sesshoumaru trusts Ryen…"

Kagome swallowed hard and shook her head slowly, "remember the fight they got into at the clinic? What if that was over trust?"

InuYasha sighed loudly and laced his hands into his hair. "I don't fucking know! Damnit, something is going on and it's gonna be bad and for the love of the Kamis, I need to know who I can trust!"

Bankotsu shook his head slowly, "I know it's kind of futile to say this, but I swear on Hiten's body that I won't betray you."

InuYasha shook his head, "sorry Bank…fool me once, shame on you…fool me twice, shame on me. I ain't turning my back to you…not yet. You want my fucking trust back, you're gonna have to earn it. Until then…watch this fucking house. Don't let anyone in who ain't me, Ryen or Sesshoumaru."

Bankotsu sneered and shoved his hands onto his hips. "Like hell! I want a piece of the action! Naraku had my best friend…my fucking brother…shot like a dog! I'm not letting that slip by, no way in hell!"

InuYasha growled and took a step towards the boy, "look…there probably ain't gonna be a war right now…"

Bankotsu shook his head, "the war already began InuYasha…"

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine…Kagome, get your coat." watching the girl retreat into the house, he turned to his friend. "I'll say this much, if Sesshoumaru finds out you had any part in this, they will never find all the pieces of your body, and that's saying it nicely. He'll probably pull out your guts through your nose and make you eat them." Bankotsu blanched and InuYasha laughed wryly. "Keep your mouth shut and so help me god, Bankotsu…if you set me up, I'll kill you!"

Bankotsu nodded slowly, "I can't expect to gain back your trust, Inu… but…"

InuYasha darted up two steps to meet Kagome at the door. "Save it, I don't want to hear your bullshit. Just help us find Rin then get the hell out of our lives."

Though he was definitely not one of Kagome's favorite people, Kagome could just see the insurmountable hurt that danced across Bankotsu's face at InuYasha's words. Not that she blamed InuYasha, at all. She just knew, as she climbed onto the back of the cycle InuYasha had…borrowed…from Ryen a week prior, that it was going to be a long night.

Dragging their feet behind them, worn from walking block after block, the two Youkai pushed through the glass doors of the precinct. Ryen dropped at the first desk that used to belong to one Unmi Auogowa, until Ryen fired him…along with four fifths of the other staff. To say that they were working on a skeleton crew was a vast understatement. Ryen had gained himself some new employees…ones he could actually trust that included a bunch of undergraduates from Tokyo U. any that worked for him, with exceptions of the three receptionists and the building guard, were on the streets with the same intent that he and his nephew held. Sesshoumaru walked to the coffee pot and poured two large cups of pure black substance and brought one to Ryen before leaning against a filing cabinet. His hands were shaking and threatening to throw the liquid over the edge of the cup. The dark circles were becoming residents under the boy's dull amber eyes and his hair looked as if he had been through a hurricane. Ryen gauged Sesshoumaru's state of being then nodded towards a back room with his eyes never leaving his nephews. "Why don't you get some rest…you're beat, I can see it in your eyes."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to stare at his uncle then took a deep drink from the cup in his hands. He closed his eyes for a minute, allowing the caffeine to rush through his system then shook his head no. "I'm going to head downtown after this. We checked the west side, I'm going to go east and see I can find anything."

Ryen sat back in his seat, his golden gaze penetrating his nephews. "I really think you should rest."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and narrowed his gaze. Trying to hold his façade as the ice prince wasn't easy when running on nearly thirty-eight hours of no sleep and little food. Through the cracks in his visage it was easy to discern the scared teenager who faced the knowledge that his mate could be dead. He was scared…scared shitless honestly. To face life without Rin by his side…to know that he had failed yet another who he loved…was impossible. He wouldn't do it. If Rin were dead, he would swallow a bullet without a second's hesitation. The resentment of the situation, of how this turned out weighed heavily on his tone. "Is that an order, Sergeant?"

Ryen winced at the animosity. "No…it was more of a plea towards my disgruntled nephew. If you go to the east side tonight, Sesshoumaru…there is a good chance you won't come back. They aren't that friendly over there…and to strut in there demanding answers; they may just try to take you out. And in your physical state right now…they may be able to do it."

Sesshoumaru sneered and turned away from the older man to refill his cup. "That is why I will not be alone."

Ryen raised an eyebrow; having a distinct belief he knew where this was going. "And who, per say, is going with you?"

Sesshoumaru placed a lid over the cup and headed off towards the entrance. "My uncle, whom I still hold responsible for all of this." He paused and looked over his shoulder, "or should I say the sergeant who knew that there was something going on and failed to do anything about it. I'm sure either of these two figures would love to go with me."  
Ryen pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "We have been driving the city…walking the city…hell, running the rooftops…since seventeen hundred hours. Do you really want to do this again?" he shook his head and slowly stood from the desk. "I have cops on that side, good men, Sesshoumaru, who are looking for Rin. Sanzo and Church are there, looking for any clues. If they find anything, they'll let me know."

Sesshoumaru didn't pause walking to the entrance. "Church hasn't the mental capacity to fight his way out of a paper bag…and Sanzo wouldn't give a damn, probably would prefer to shoot someone before getting answers. So you tell me, what good are they?"

Ryen walked to the coffee pot and took a cup of decaf. "They are good cops."  
Sesshoumaru scoffed, "they are new blood…they don't know the ropes."

"And you do? You haven't even graduated high school yet, pup, let alone gotten your feet wet. I think they know more then you do about this kind of stuff."

Sesshoumaru spun on his feet with his eyes ablaze in misguided anger. The gauntlet had been cast…the proverbial straw that broke the camels back had been laid. Throwing his cup against the wall, he screamed, "What the hell do you want me to do Ryen? Resign and sit here behind a desk hoping someone will find where my mate is? Maybe…just maybe hoping that someone will find her body so we can at least know she's dead? Damnit, I will not give up on her! I won't…I can't! I _can't_ lose her, Ryen…and by the gods, it's my fault that she walked away without my support. If I had…" he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his tired eyes, dragging them down his flesh, wishing to tear into himself to rid the guilt from his blood. "By the gods, it hurts so much! You don't know, Ryen, you can't know." He pushed his back against the nearest filing cabinet and slid to the floor, his eyes staring at the black tiled floor as he slumped in defeat. His voice ached in defeat, riddled with uncertainty and fear. "I don't know what I can do anymore…I just…damnit, I want to know she's okay. I need to find her, Ryen…or it's going to eat me alive."

Ryen knelt down in front of his nephew and put a hand on Sesshoumaru's propped knee. "We'll find her, Sesshoumaru, but running yourself into the ground to do so is futile. I'm going to place a few calls to the local precincts…then to hospitals. If she is around the city, someone will have seen her."

Sesshoumaru's mouth moved a few times but wordless assertions of fear and doubt fumbled his speech. He snapped his jaw shut and shook his head slowly, "I can't just sit here…I'll go crazy."

Ryen sighed deeply and dropped to sit Indian style by the entrance to the station. The ware that ate away Sesshoumaru's hardened exterior was as contagious as a cold and soon began to gnaw at Ryen. His eyes darkened with despair as he rubbed his jaw. "I know…I know how you feel…"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head to stare at his uncle. "No, you don't. You left Kagome's mother here…with your brother and your best friend, knowing she would be safe. Rin…Rin has no allies where she is now, and I know she needs them. If he…if Naraku gets his hands on her again…I don't want to know what he'll do to her. She…Rin wouldn't be able to go through it again Ryen, if she's…if they…" he let his words trail off in to the dark realm that they knew they would travel, the unvoiced land of horror and violation. "It would kill her."

Ryen struggled with his words then shook his head slowly. "I know that Rin would not be able to travel the dark path again…that if she were forced, she would…." He sighed again and shook his head. "I saw she was wearing those bracelets again, is there any reason why?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "what bracelets?"

Ryen stumbled on his words, and then decided not to make matters worse. If Sesshoumaru had been ignorant to the wounds on his mate, now would not be a good time to let inform him of such. "Never mind. We will find her."

Sesshoumaru nodded dumbly, as if to his own thoughts. "I know…and then I'll destroy Naraku for making me worry. I'll destroy him so the question will never be there again, the threat will be extinguished."

Ryen rubbed his face and then fought his way to his feet. "Why don't you try calling home again and check in with your brother and see if he knows anything. I would say to tell him to get his ass down here but Kagome is a target as well."

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to hear him. "Yeah…maybe…" he stood slowly and walked, as if in a trance, to the phone on the other side of the office.

Ryen watched him disappear behind the tinted windows then picked up the phone. Dialing a number for the precinct across town, he waited. "Yes…this is Sergeant Taisho Soryeenans with Precinct 51, badge number 23910. I need information…yes, I'll hold." Ryen drummed his claws on the polished wood and stared around the bleak office. Things were not good…and he was quite sure that if Rin wasn't home by now, that she was in the enemy's hands. He had tried to guide the kids as much as he could without directly getting involved, as their father had governed him and his brother. '_Never stand between the child and their goal' _his father had lectured him and his brother when they were younger then InuYasha, '_or you will be resented. Instead, cultivate the dream, help it grow…but never interfere.'_ Ryen scoffed and shook his head. 'Well…that dogma got me nowhere fast. Now I have a suicidal Youkai with enough power in one finger to level this entire fucking city and another who is one day going to repopulate the city his brother destroyed with his own pups. Where did I go wrong, I wonder?' sarcasm colored his words as he kicked back his chair to rest on the two back legs. A voice returned to the phone and Ryen sighed. 'I need to know if you have had a girl by the name of Rin Takisho on your premises…or if she had stopped by. …I see. Yes, that Takisho…yes I am well aware that she is the one who put Onigumo behind bars. …No, I'm not saying that she has been kidnapped, I'm merely interested in her whereabouts. …That's none of your damn business, thanks." Ryen moved to hang up the phone then paused. "…What boy? In the subway on fifth and Guishen? No…I hadn't heard. Do they…they did? …Oh…" Ryen's face lost color as the name of the boy resonated in his ears. "Thank you, that's beneficial. How? Sorry, that's confidential." He dropped the phone onto the cradle before another question could be asked. He groaned once and rubbed his eyes. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru dragged himself from the desk he had been sitting at…at least he was partially aware he had been sitting at…into the other room. He sat on the corner of his uncle's desk and studied his face. His eyes widened at the perturbed look and his heart hammered once in his chest. It was like all of the caffeine in his system kicked in at that exact moment; his pupils dilated, his breath caught in his throat and his heart doubled in its paces. "What…what is it? What did you find out?" 'By the god's, don't let it be Rin…'

Ryen sighed again and slowly nodded. "The precinct knew nothing of Rin…but they found a boy dead in a subway down by the edge of the west end."

Sesshoumaru scoffed and stood from the desk, relief washing over him so fast that it threatened to knock him off his feet. Yet his gut…his gut was screaming that it wasn't over, that the news was about to bring his world to its knees. To bad he didn't listen.

"It was Hiten…they found him on a subway rail…he's dead."

Sesshoumaru stumbled in his step then whirled around to stare at his uncle, unsure if he heard correctly. "What?"

Ryen nodded gravely. "He had, from what they could tell of the remains…a bullet…or three…lodged into his head and has been dead for about six hours." He stroked his chin then met his nephew's blazing eyes. "I think we need to speak with…"

The doors of the precinct flew open, a bitter cold gust of night air assaulted to the two men as InuYasha, Kagome and Bankotsu made their entrance into the station. Ryen raised an eyebrow then looked to the ceiling and mumbled something about only some wishes coming true. "…Bankotsu."

Bankotsu wouldn't meet the cop's gaze and stared intently at the floor, well aware of the sudden feeling of unadulterated hostility that filled the air. He inched away from the frazzled looking Sesshoumaru, somehow finding his state of disarray more threatening then his ice prince routine on any day.

Sesshoumaru gazed from his brother to Ryen then to the third boy. Unable to physically threaten him, he dropped his arms to his side, the one time in his life he was willing to plead. His voice shaky, his eyes filled with misplaced hope, he turned his world to Bankotsu. "Do you know…where Rin is?"

Bankotsu slowly lifted his aqua eyes to meet those of the demon he had for years feared. It was a knock back to see him so desperate and the pain that suddenly filled the room nearly knocked the wind out of him. He felt like a murderer, as all eyes turned on him. "I…I might…but…if what I think is correct, then time is against us and we got to move fast."

All ears opened as the ideas of hope slowly lifted with the morning sun.

Rin coughed heavily, her eyelids felt as if they would never open. Her lungs burned with the need for oxygen as her entire body convulsed on the bed she had been placed on. The feeling was much like that of the one she had awoken on after being pronounced dead. Cold…metal…unwelcoming; it was a sure fire sign that she was somewhere she didn't want to be. Suddenly all the images from hours prior, that felt like minutes before, flashed before her eyes; the drugs, being chased, Hiten, Yamaoto. She tried to pull her hand up to her mouth to gasp properly but found them locked in place by some type of restraint. She forced her eyes open and gazed around the dimly lit room. It was a sterile room, the walls a dull eggshell, no windows, and a single large metal door. The lights were dim and made it slightly easier for Rin to assess her surroundings. Her arms and feet were both being secured to the gurney she was tied to, and her head felt as if it had been slammed through a metal wall. Splotches of colors rained down in front of her eyes when she tried to move to fast and her equilibrium was completely off. She felt as if she were on a boat, swaying in the gentle current.

The echoing grinding of the metal door scraping along the floor filled the room and blared through Rin's ears like firecrackers. She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that it would help lessen the throbbing pain. Three figures walked in and shut the door that led to a well-lit hallway. The first and shortest of the three approached the table carefully. Rin narrowed her eyes as if to gain a better line of sight then gasped audibly. She was nearly sure that this woman, based off the angle that the light his her head and illuminated her silver hair, was none other then Launia Taisho…or so she thought. Rin's breath fell into labored pants as the woman paused. If this was Launia, and she had been released from prison, that could only mean that she was in the hands of Naraku. Glancing at her bonds, Rin allowed her body to go slack against the gurney. There was no fighting this, whatever was in store for her, she couldn't ward it off, and she couldn't run away. With a sense of true dramatic irony, Rin chortled and forced out in a rasp, thick voice; "well…I guess I couldn't run forever…now could I?" letting her head hit the rest on the bed, she closed her eyes slowly, "make it fast…I really don't want to have to see _him_." How everything had turned around on her so fast was beyond her comprehension. One minute Naraku had been in jail, she had been with Sesshoumaru, and everything finally was beginning to seem, well…normal. For a weekend she had had the life of a normal teenage girl; with her friends, with her love, having fun. 'I guess all good things must come to an end' she thought bitterly as she waited for some type of final blow.

A short airy and rather piercing laugh echoed from the figure with the silver hair. "Foolish girl, did you really think you could outsmart me?"

Rin slowly opened her eyes to stare at the figure next to her. "Dr…Dr. Yamaoto?" Rin rolled her eyes as she realized she was indeed correct. 'Great, done in by my psychiatrist…this is wonderful.'

Tsubaki Yamaoto clicked her tongue against her mouth as she looked over Rin's state of being. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…Rin, what have you been doing? If you had done everything I told you to, then this wouldn't have to be so painful. Now…now it's going to be."

Rin gave the woman the hardest glower she could manage. "Doesn't this go against your code of ethics, let alone the law?"

Tsubaki lifted up a syringe and a small bottle that she shoved the needle into, making show for the young girl. "What ethics? I work for Naraku…or did you forget, oh that's right, you didn't know." At least she found the humor in her little joke as Rin simply rolled her eyes. "Yes, this entire time I have been working hand in hand with that bastard to destroy you piece by piece. What is sad though, Rin was how fast I was able to turn you against Sesshoumaru. This man, who you claim to love; you were so fast willing to see him as the bad guy, so fast to exile him from your mind."

Rin snapped against the restraints in a dull effort to pull away from the table. "You bitch! I never questioned him! I love him!"

Tsubaki wiped her dry eye and sniffed once, "oh teenage love…it makes me sick!" she turned her nose up and threw the now empty bottle across the room. "So, do you want to know why I did it?"

Rin glanced from the syringe to the doctor then narrowed her eyes. "Honestly, I don't give a damn. Do what you will to me, but just know that Sesshoumaru won't rest until your burning in hell…where you belong!"

Tsubaki stared at the girl then placed the syringe in her pocket. She walked towards Rin and leaned in to her right cheek. "Rin…Sesshoumaru won't live to see Thursday let alone long enough to take vengeance out on me."

Rin fought down the gasp that willed itself to her throat. Swallowing hard, she tried to hold her ground. She could handle the fact that she was about to die, or be hurt, but the thought of this bitch daring the insinuation that Sesshoumaru would be facing death was too much for her. Angrily, she snapped, "Fat chance, bitch! He's smarter then you give him credit for! He'll figure this all out…I don't doubt that he already knows!"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded curtly, "oh he does. His uncle made that…crystal…clear when he was threatening me to stay away from you. Stupid man…if he hadn't of opened that insufferably big trap of his; I might not have known that you were onto me. But after your prank in the office today, I knew something was up, so I had our men move."

Rin bit her tongue from lashing out as fear began to chill her bones. "Men? As in more then Hiten?"

Tsubaki shrugged and began to pace around Rin's bed. "That's the great thing about assassin's Rin…they can come in pairs."

Rin's mouth fell open slightly. "Bankotsu."

Tsubaki smiled in spite of herself. "I'm sure by now he's killed at least InuYasha and probably Ryen as well. I have a feeling Sesshoumaru will be able to take him down, but the boy is strong…"

Rin pulled at her bindings, her eyes ablaze with anger and worry. 'No…Sesshoumaru…InuYasha…no, _please gods no!_' she felt her face morph as hatred pumped through her veins; her eyes darkened, her mouth fell into a sneer and rage burned her cheeks. "You stupid cunt! Damnit let me go so I can kick your ass! You stupid, mother fucking lying manipulative bitch! How dare you!"

Tsubaki reached out and gently slapped Rin across her left cheek. "Watch your language, brat…you're already pushing your luck!"

"_Fuck you_!"

Tsubaki clicked her teeth and stared at Rin's arms. "So…do you want to know what will happen to you?"

Rin turned her watering eyes away from the witch that was bent on destroying her life.

Tsubaki dramatically monologued anyway. "I'm going to inject you with a mixture that I've spent nearly fifteen years synthesizing. It's a mix of a general anesthetic with a concentrated dose of morphine and a few other surprises. I've been testing different doses on patients that Naraku has so kindly dropped into my lap over these past few years. At first it killed on introduction to the blood stream, but was easy to write off as overdoses since it leaves a chemical trace in the blood to the likes of cocaine. I tired a smaller dose over time and I found that it basically could induce a coma, and if controlled correctly, it could keep a person in a deep sleep for as long as I find it necessary. That means, I inject this into you and you go night-night until I stop injecting you. Unfortunately, the injection is rather painful, since the serum is so thick. I found after some fiddling that it can actually stop the heart if not diluted. So I've come to hook my patients up on morphine drips that keep their muscles numb and once a week, give them their dose of the drug. It keeps them in hibernation, you could say."

Tsubaki laughed as she turned Rin's arm over in the cuff. "You, my dear, had a psychotic episode. You came into the office a mess, threatened my entire staff…even stabbed Botan with a knife you had hidden, but don't worry, she'll recover. We overpowered you and I gave you a muscle relaxant. After that, we took you here under police escort. Your kin will be notified as soon as we can find their bodies." She worked the thick bracelets on Rin's arms free with a sadistic smile.

Rin groaned with shame as the doctor's eyes fell upon her wrists. Knowing she would regret it, she lifted her eyes to meet the doctor's curious glower. "What of it?"

Tsubaki met Rin's gaze and laughed loudly. "So…you aren't as stupid as I thought. I was waiting to see something like this, just to know I was getting to you. But you covered it up. Tell me, how did the stench of blood evade the great Sesshoumaru."

Rin felt her face flush as she glanced towards the guards by the door. One was an older man she didn't know, bald and probably in his late seventies. The other was Vincennes. Even if she could take out Tsubaki, there was no way she would make it past those men. She turned slowly to face Tsubaki again, her voice low and guttural. "Does it matter now?"

Tsubaki shrugged and worked the other bracelets off her wrist. "Just call me curious." She ran her fingers over the healing scars on Rin's wrists and her smile brightened. "You used a kitchen knife, ne? I can tell by the way the lines are sliced. But you did it all wrong, Rin…you need to slice…"

Rin growled loudly, "shut you're fuckin' mouth, bitch. It's your fault I did this! You put those images in my head; you kept me from sleeping and drove me to the brink of insanity! I thought…I…I couldn't' deal with it anymore. I wanted out, and I chickened out at the last minute. I sat and attempted it time and time again, never cutting deep enough because…because I…" she suddenly shut her mouth and shook her head. The harsh reality of the situation weighed in on her mind and stopped her rant. With a scoff, she looked away. "What does it matter? I'm never going to see Sesshoumaru again."  
Tsubaki shrugged and pulled out the syringe. "It's a shame you didn't at least fuck him once. It's harsh to admit that the only man you've had sex with is Naraku."

Rin's face darkened. "I never had sex with Naraku…he raped me. There's a difference."

Tsubaki shrugged. "Oh, that's the other fun part. While you're unconscious, in a coma that you'll probably never wake up from, Naraku will be released."

Rin's eyes snapped open as she turned to glower at Tsubaki. She had to struggle to find her voice; it felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. "W…What?"

Tsubaki smiled wickedly. "Without your testimony against Naraku, he's a free man. The rest of the evidence has been…destroyed." Tsubaki lowered her mouth to Rin's ear, "so all of this, Rin…all of what you have done to protect Kagome and your friends, has been in vain. As soon as he's free, you're heart it going to give out, and Kagome is going to become Naraku's new fuck toy. It was all for nothing." With that, Tsubaki jabbed the syringe into Rin's arm and the world instantly faded to black. Yet even as she faded, she could swear she heard the cursing of one pissed off Inu Youkai.

Three guards pushed back the onslaught of the six-foot-two Inu Youkai as he tried to throw them from his path. He would have killed them had Ryen not explicitly told him otherwise. Hell, he would have done it anyway if the man were not a few feet behind him. The smell around the hospital was making him ill and the smell of crackling energy was almost too much for him. This was more then a sanitary facility that was ridiculously clean, it was a near pure holy ground. They had found the institute with little problem and had barged their way through the first set of security doors with no hesitation. But the further into the large asylum they walked, the harder it got for the Youkai. The only two who seemed immune were Kagome and Bankotsu, yet in Bankotsu's eyes Sesshoumaru could see discomfort. Now three…no, five…guards blocked their way, guns trained on all members of the party. A young girl who Sesshoumaru instantly recognized from the clinic sat at the desk, her brown eyes wide and filled with panic and fear. Sesshoumaru growled again as a faint wisp of Rin's scent assaulted his nose. By the god's he knew she was here and that she was alive. But there was something about her scent, something tainted…possibly heavily medicated. He backed off a step from the guards and flexed his claws. "If you value your pathetic human lives, you will allow this Sesshoumaru to pass and retrieve his mate! Stand down, now!"

Ryen paced to Sesshoumaru's side and studied the guns that were leveled at their chests. He reached slowly into his pocket as he slowly spoke, "I am an officer of the law…I am merely retrieving my wallet. I will take no fast action; I wish to show you my badge. Don't do anything brash, gentlemen. I work at the prescient…."

The first guard shook slightly in his position against the two and cocked back his gun. "Don't move! Stand down! You are invading a private facility and we will use force to make you leave! I said don't move!"

Ryen paused and lifted his golden gaze to rest on the first man's. "I said…I am an officer of the law."

The second guard seemed less resolved then the first. "I…uhh…show us your badge!"

The first guard quickly overrode that demand. "Shut the fuck up! I told you, don't fuckin' move!"

Ryen slowly nodded and dropped his hand, "okay buddy…I won't move. What I do want though, is to talk to Tsubaki Yamaoto. Just…call her out here."

The girl at the desk gulped loudly. "dr. Yamaoto…is busy right now…with patients. I really have to ask you guys to go…"

InuYasha glowered from his position by her desk, his hand firmly attached to Kagome's wrist and spat back at the secretary, "shut the fuck up, bitch. That dike is busy fucking over our friend and handing her to Naraku on a silver platter! We're here to get her back…and if you think a fucking gun is going to stop us, you got another thing coming!"

Kagome shot InuYasha a harsh glance then looked at the girl. "Care to tell me why there is such a…holy…feeling around this place. It's like walking into the Vatican…."

The girl bristled and stammered for a moment. "It's…just clean. We're a sanctuary for those who need therapy. If you wish to visit a patient, you need clearance; you cannot barge in on them. Most of the people we house here…"

Sesshoumaru turned and interrupted with a gruff, "are fuck ups of Naraku's doing and you are simply taking away their free will. We know all about this clinic, as I know that you have my mate back there. And I swear on all that is holy, I will use each and every single one of your bones to tear this structure down piece by piece if you do not let me see Rin!"

The girl gulped again and hit a button on her desk rapidly. "You can't go in there…you're not allowed."  
InuYasha frowned then walked towards his brother and uncle. A gun was targeted to his chest and he merely scoffed. "Put away your toy before I shove it up your ass. What the hell is with the holy barrier?" he took another step then growled as Ryen wrapped a clawed hand around his shoulder and yanked him back. he shot the demon an incredulous stare then scoffed.

Ryen hissed, "you baka, if you get any closer to those baka's, they will shoot you; and then what good will you be? Besides, you can feel it…you walk closer and you'll be purified!"

The door on the side of the desk slid open and Sesshoumaru growled loudly then lunged forward at the black haired woman. Ryen grabbed him by his collar at the last minute, before a bullet whizzed by his ear warning him of the still ominous guards. Sesshoumaru nearly fell to the ground by Ryen's feet from the harsh recoil on his neck then snapped his head to stare at his uncle then back at the woman. "What game are you playing Tsubaki? Where the hell is Rin, what did you do to my mate?"

Tsubaki flicked a piece of non-existent lint off her white lab coat and offered a patient smile that was one Sesshoumaru wished he could rip off her face. "I play no games, Sesshoumaru, I take my work quite seriously. As for Rin, I was about to place a call to you, but I see that you beat me to the punch."

InuYasha growled from the opposite side of his uncle, "if this asshole lets me go, I'll show you a punch, you fucking cunt! What the fuck did you do to Rin?"

Tsubaki shifted her eyes to dance over the hanyou in her presence with obvious disdain. Speaking with disgust, she sneered, "you must be InuYasha…" she let her words drift off with a sneer then regarded the more stable of the three Youkai, though still the most dangerous. "Ryen, it's…interesting…to see you here. Tell me, what is your…"

Ryen tightened his grasp on both boy's collars and grunted, "don't fuck with me Tsubaki. I got these dogs on short leashes and they are craving blood. Unless you wish it to be yours, I sincerely suggest you get Rin and let her go. Now."  
Tsubaki clasp her hands in front of her body, a gleam of malicious sadistic intent sparkled in her teal eyes. "I'm sorry…but I cannot oblige that wish. Rin is ill…"

Sesshoumaru growled and clawed at the hand that held him at bay. "She is as you made her! You destroyed her mind! She trusted you…we trusted you…and you betrayed her!"

Tsubaki shook her head slowly, "I did nothing of the kind, Sesshoumaru. Rin was unstable to begin with, as you will find in my notes. Mood swings, hallucinations, anger management issues, inability to tell reality from dream…she was a walking time bomb. Well…unfortunately, she exploded. Rin came into my office wielding a knife around four o'clock and demanded answers to conspiracy questions. She was quite delusional. She stabbed my secretary Botan when she approached the girl and we had no choice but to subdue her and place her under a tranquilizer until she could calm down."

Kagome lifted her eyes from the sidelines to meet those of the doctor. "That's a lie, and you know it! You're a doctor, Tsubaki…a real doctor. Don't you have ethics, don't you have morals? You're destroying a teenager's life! You know as well as we do that Rin had no such breakdown!"

Tsubaki glanced over towards the other girl as a smile donned her face. "You must be Kagome…I understand now." she smirked as InuYasha began to growl louder then Sesshoumaru. Turning her attention back to Ryen, she added, "then I removed those hideous bracelets on her arms and saw that she had tried to slit her wrists."

Sesshoumaru's breath caught in his throat as he felt his world crumble around him. His mouth went dry, his eyes widened and his nostrils flared in righteous indignation. "There is no way Rin would attempt to kill herself…none what-so-ever! She would never…" hearing Ryen's short sigh and the wince that was produced stopped Sesshoumaru dead. He turned widened and suddenly horrified golden eyes towards the older man. "She didn't…she wouldn't…"

Tsubaki shrugged nonchalantly and made a face. "I don't know how you missed the muliple attempts obviously carved into her wrists, Sesshoumaru…I guess paying little attention to the one you profess to love would be the only feasible way. But whatever the mistake was, she did try it. I'm committing her now, as it's obvious that she is a danger to herself and after her behavior in the clinic, is a danger to others. We'll treat her and when she is more stable, she will be permitted a visitor. Not until then, though. So I'm sorry, but I must insist that you all vacate the premises!"

Sesshoumaru fought his way from his uncle's grasp and took a step towards the doctor, his eyes nearly pleading to learn this was all but an elaborate lie. "You're lying…I know you are, I can smell it!" of course it was a lie, but what was one more torch to the existing fire? "You must allow me to see that Rin is safe!"

Tsubaki shook her head, "I'm sorry."

InuYasha brushed off Ryen's hand and joined his brother by his side. "You're one cocky wench, you know that? You expect us to believe that load of shit? We know what you do; you shut up those who dare to oppose the Onigumo Empire; you put them into a coma and they just…die." He blinked as Sesshoumaru slightly swayed in his stance. The barrier's purification power was taking a lot more out on the older Youkai then him. For once he could be happy with his human blood for saving him yet another abysmal fate of passing out. "we're calling you out, bitch…that you're in league with Naraku. do you deny it?"

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes and spat, " I need not to explain myself to a filthy hanyou who isn't worth his salt. Get the hell out of my building, all of you. it is past visiting hours…" her eyes met Ryen's and a whimsical smile appeared on her lips, "unless you have a search warrant…"

Ryen stood a little straighter and narrowed his eyes, "if that is what it will take, we'll be back with one in the morning."

Tsubaki glanced at the clock and shrugged. "Being five AM now…I look forward to seeing you…how do you say…pull one out of your ass…by the next twenty four hours."

Ryen laughed wryly, "don't take me lightly, Tsubaki. You know I have enough power to level this facility in a single blow."

Tsubaki shrugged and turned from the group. "If you excuse me, I have patients to attend to." Tsubaki strut her way out of the tiny door to the left of the guards with a smile engraved on her face.

Kagome pushed past the group and ran for the door before it locked tight. The guards hardly had time to stop her before she pushed past the door and stopped dead. Set up much like any ward on a hospital floor, there was a large nursing station in front of her which Tsubaki stared out at her from and five long corridors heading in either direction, all the walls an iridescent eggshell and the floor a disgustingly pristine white marble. It was dead quite, and her footsteps seemed to echo for miles around her. "Please…you can't do this to Rin! She's been through so much! Just…just let her go! Please!"

Tsubaki scoffed and crossed her slender arms as two guards barreled through the door to grab her. taking three steps, she moved closer to the now restrained girl. "it was stupid for you to walk through that door. In here, those fucking Youkai that you travel with can't reach you. It's good that my boss is not present, or you would not walk away. But you're not my goal, Rin has been. And now that she is in here, there is nothing that anyone can do to stop me from setting Naraku free. Once he is free, you won't have to worry about us hurting Rin, she'll never feel anything again…that is after Naraku destroys what is left of her sanity."

Kagome gasped as the two guards latched onto her arms, the screams of three male Youkai coming from the other side of the door ringing in her ears and disturbing the silence. "You can't be serious! You can't do this! You won't get away with it!"

Tsubaki leaned towards the girl and shook her head slowly. "Do you know why Rin endured all the pain, has she ever told you?"

Kagome swallowed hard and stuck out her jaw, "she had no choice…Naraku was a bastard…"

Tsubaki laughed loudly and shook her head as if it were a big joke. "No, you stupid little girl, Rin refused to give you over to Naraku. He offered her, her freedom many times over if she would simply call you into his office, to invite you to her home. She took his wrath over hurting you…she took the punishment for betraying him instead of betraying her friend. She sold her soul to the devil so that you wouldn't have to feel what he did to her at night." Seeing the horror in Kagome's pale face, Tsubaki had to dig a little deeper. "She let him fuck her so that he wouldn't go after you…so that you didn't lose your innocence. But what a shame that you gave it to that hanyou filth." She pulled back and smiled as Kagome struggled against the guards, her eyes flashing with murderous intent. Tsubaki shrugged and turned her back, "not that it matters, because once Naraku is free, those Youkai you cling to like a whore will be shot like the dogs they are and then you will be the one who will suffer. And all of your friends efforts…all of her pain…will be in vain." She glanced over her shoulder at the petrified girl. "How does it feel to know that she will die in a pious effort to save you that only destroyed her life?"

With that to swallow, the guards threw Kagome from the holy room back into the waiting room and into InuYasha's arms. InuYasha fell back, Kagome landing safely on his chest, and paused then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her fiercely. "Don't ever do that, you stupid bitch…what the hell were you thinking?"

Kagome hugged InuYasha back weakly as her eyes met those of Sesshoumaru. He was standing across the room, closer to the exit with a look of utter misery etched across his face. He resembled a young tree stuck out in the middle of a ferocious storm, his boughs finally cracking under the pressure. 'This is all…because of me? Rin…Rin gave herself up to save me?' A sudden calm entered through the girl's soul…one she could never be able to explain for as long as she lived as she quickly picked herself up off the floor. Clearing her throat, she nodded towards the exit. "Let's go…we have a lot of work to do." turning towards the receptionist, she planted both hands on the counter and leaned closer. "I will be back, with a friend, tonight to see Rin."

The secretary sputtered for a moment then shook her head. "Miss Rin is not to receive visitors yet…she is to unstable."

Kagome met the girl's gaze and held it. her normal brown eyes, so carefree and happy, were nearly obsidian with a looming magical power that no one would dare take on or question. "I didn't ask if I could, I told you I would. I don't care who I have to take down to see her, I will be back and I will see her. You let your boss know that so they can be ready." She turned from the desk and walked out the door, the three Inu-Youkai following dumbly behind her.

Once outside in the parking lot, Sesshoumaru nearly collapsed. His knees hit the ground first before his hands. He lifted his head, his stomach threatening to retch, as he slowly began to come to his senses. Standing under the purification barrier had proven nearly to much for the Youkai. If he had sleep, or more strength, he could have taken down those guards, but he was not at the top of his game. Noticing InuYasha leaning on the car with a similar look etched on his face, he sought out his uncle.

Ryen was throwing up in the bushes by the main door. After retching out the contents of his stomach, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then moved to help Sesshoumaru stand. "She has some type of spiritual barrier up, one to block out anyone with demon blood. They must have known you would come for her, Sesshoumaru…or that I would. Either way, they were prepared."

Sesshoumaru stood with Ryen's support and grunted as they slowly made their way to the car. "How do we get rid of it?"

Kagome shrugged and slid into the drivers seat. "to have something that powerful, they either need a very holy priest or some type of spiritual device. I'll bring Miroku and Sango back with me when we come tonight and have them search it out. In the mean time, Ryen, you need to get us a warrant. InuYasha, I want you to pull Bankotsu out of that jail cell you locked him in and find out more about Naraku's pending release. Sesshoumaru, I want you to get some rest."  
Ryen, who took the seat next to him, shoved Sesshoumaru into the backseat. He knew full well he was unable to drive in his current state of being, that barrier took too much out of him. "I'll see what I can do. I have a number of favors owed to me and I have a feeling that someone back home will want to look into this further."

InuYasha met his uncle's gaze with a dark one of his own. "That's what you fucking said about that god damned tape, one that we were almost killed in retrieving, but we see how that turned out."

Sesshoumaru growled and covered his face with one hand. "Let me out…I can't…I can't leave her here."

Ryen reached over and put his hand over his nephew's forehead then grimaced. "You need to get some sleep, pup. You're burning up…that fucking barrier really kicked your ass. You're no good to us like this, and you sure as hell are no good to Rin."

Sesshoumaru grunted and shook his head slowly, "no…I need to get to Rin."

Ryen sighed and offered an apologetic smile to the demon as the car began to move. "Sorry kid…you'll thank me later." Reaching over, Ryen wrapped one hand over the side of Sesshoumaru's head and shoved his head rather brutally against the window. The Youkai grunted before passing out on impact.

InuYasha turned around and growled only to pause and then sigh. He was simply to exhaust to fight. Turning back around, InuYasha rubbed his face. "I'm gonna get some sleep…we're up for a long night."

Before Kagome could blink, she was in a car full of slumbering Youkai. With a roll of her eyes, she pulled the car in the direction of the prescient. She owed Rin…damnit; she really owed Rin after what she just learned. She would save her or die trying, and she had a plan…one that might just work.

okay, sorry it took so dam long to get this out. Work is finally done, except I have like three papers due by Thursday so after this, I should have more time to write. Anyway, here ya go. Pardon any grammar mistakes, it's the best I can kick out being exhausted.

And yes, I did it…I did make another Saiyuki and a Trigun reference. Shoot me. lol. Don't own them either…would love to though…


	77. Eyes wide open

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 77 Eyes wide open

Kagome knew something bad had happened or was going to happen the minute they got out of the car; it was like having your stomach turn over in your gut, feeling queasy after turning in circles to many times; it was as if someone was had punched her in the gut. She glanced around the outside of the building, barely illuminated in the golden pools of drowsy morning light and tried to discern just why her hair was on end. She glanced behind her and stifled a small smile. It wasn't as if she was alone to walk into the building by herself, she had to keep chanting. Ryen was more awake their either boy; InuYasha was dragging his feet behind them and Sesshoumaru was still unconscious, left alone to spend the night in the car. Yet what dared to bring a smile to her face was that Ryen had his arm slung around InuYasha's shoulders, supporting the boy's weight as if his own. Kagome reached back and tapped Ryen's free wrist and gravely nodded towards the building. Her voice was thin, drawn out from the long day of near traumatic events. "Ryen…"

Ryen slowly lifted his eyes, acknowledging the same feelings as the young miko. His hair had been on end from the moment they got out of the car. He nodded once sternly to Kagome and pulled her behind him with a single yank of his other hand. He lifted his arm away from the hanyou and tilted his head towards Kagome to take his place. Kagome ducked under her lover's arm and held him up as best she could.

Ryen reached for his gun then paused, his fingers slowly dancing over the handle of the eagle before he cast a long look at Kagome and reached behind him, under his coat. "Keep back, Kagome." He pulled out the sword, the metal scraping the sheath like nails across a chalkboard. InuYasha was instantly on alert, his weight redistributed off Kagome's shoulders and his arms wrapped securely around his mate with a sneer on his face. All of them could feel the demonic energy surrounding the main room of the precinct, along with the undeniable air of hostility that accompanied it. Ryen tapped the door with the tip of Sou'unga and shoved it open slowly, his amber eyes narrowed to near slits. He paused, his eyes training on figures just out of InuYasha and Kagome's view then he sighed loudly. Pushing the door, the older Youkai strut into his building, the long deadly sword resting against his shoulder. He tapped the blade twice against his trench coat then sighed again. He glanced from the three ningens to the demon and then turned to the door. "It's fine…just got some company…"

InuYasha pushed through the door before Kagome and paused, his face twisting into a vicious sneer. "Kagura…" he took a few steps towards the group then paused. It was obvious that the wind sorceress was the cause of the demonic presence…yet the hostile aura belonged to the human who was fighting with her boyfriend, seemingly able at the moment to rip out Kagura's throat. Sango was pulling at Miroku's arms every so often, her chocolate eyes blazing with fury into the ruby red ones of the Youkai. InuYasha slowly folded his arms as he ambled towards the three humans. "What the hell is going on?"

Miroku glanced from Sango to Kagura then raised an eyebrow at the hanyou. "We got back from patrolling to find Kagura here…talking with your…" he glanced towards the makeshift cells where Bankotsu was leaning against the bars, his arms hanging loosely through the metal poles, "…prisoner. Sango figured that they were plotting and demanded answers. Kagura thought it funny to piss Sango off more…" he clicked his tongue and shook his head, his eyes shifting to the female Youkai. "Never…and I'm serious…never piss Sango off after midnight, and especially if she has been up all day." Hearing the short growl from the girl in his arms, Miroku smiled brightly, "the things I've learned while living with my angel." He kissed her forehead, which ironically only managed to piss Sango off more.

Sango turned to glower at InuYasha and Kagome before allowing her eyes to regress to there narrowed state of being and redirecting her gaze towards Kagura. "We got back to hear that Kagura knows Naraku personally…and that she has inside information. I demanded to know what the hell she was planning and what she knew. The bitch just laughed…she fucking laughed at me."

Kagome gasped and jogged to her friend's side to address the gash on the side of Sango's right cheek. It was only upon moving closer that she could notice the swelling of the girl's lip and under one eye. Kagome spun around to gape at Kagura, only to notice similar bruises on the Youkai. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she could find her voice. When she did, it was high pitched and full of incriminating tones. "Did you two fight?"

Kagura flipped her loose black hair over her shoulder and turned her condescending gaze towards Kagome. Sarcasm punctuated her sentence and dripped from each word/ "No, you stupid bitch, we both just happened to fall and hit the exact same fucking chair at the same exact time." she ignored the warning growls from both white haired Youkai's in the room and scoffed.

Ryen rubbed the bridge of his nose then glanced at the third party member of the human's task force. "And just who the hell are you?"

The short brown haired boy shifted on his feet and barely could meet the intense gaze of the Youkai. "I…I'm here with Sango. She…she's my sister. I w…was…helping searching for Rin."

Ryen studied the boy for a moment then shifted his eyes to get a conformation from Miroku. When the human nodded, Ryen shrugged and slid the sword back into its sheath on his back. "You got a name, kid?"

The boy looked up, seemingly shocked. "Kohaku…my name is Kohaku."

Ryen nodded swiftly then turned his gaze back to the female Youkai. "So what's your excuse for being here, besides for being a pain in our collective ass…and just who the fuck are you?"

Kagura looked over the Youkai, her eyes dancing across his defined chest that was pushing against the black wife beater he donned before lifting to his face. "Look…I need to talk to someone I can trust."

Ryen glanced back to InuYasha who was growling at the female Youkai then towards Miroku and Sango who, if looks could kill, would be locked up. "You don't seem to have the greatest popularity here with my friends. Care to tell me why?"

Kagura rolled her eyes and looked away towards the exit of the building. "We don't have the most…pristine…relationships; me and those delinquents you call your friends. I have my business that I attend to, and they theirs. We don't cross paths much without a bit of enmity."

Ryen studied the girls face then laughed quietly. "You speak as if business partners, not school mates. I'm really starting to think you guys all take yourselves way to seriously."

InuYasha snapped his head around to glower at Ryen. "Are you really going to say that after the shit that we just went though? Can you honestly think that?"

Ryen took a sidelong glance at InuYasha then scoffed. "None of this bullshit would be happening if you kids were just that; kids. Instead, you got one insane son of a bitch who thinks himself god, another who was to proud to get help, one who is to proud to ask for help, one who can't keep it in their pants, another who can't stay out of them…one bent on asking everyone women in the world to fornicate with him, another bent to keep him in line, one who wants to do enough drugs to make up for the rest of us…" he glanced at Kagura and eyed her over, "so tell me, what's your fuck up? How do you fit into this whole entourage of problems?" Ryen turned back to the others, who were staring at him slack jawed, and shrugged his shoulders, "tell me what the fuck happened to watching _Fraggle Rock _and the opposite sex having cooties?"

Kagura laughed cynically and turned her head from the group. "Didn't you hear, condoms prevent the spread of cooties."

Ryen turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow. The stoic demeanor of the family washed across his face, yet his eyes crackled with annoyance. His mouth moved a couple times, yet he was unable to articulate a smart answer. After a moment, he scoffed and shook his head, "I think you missed my point."

Kagura slid off the table she was sitting on and carefully stepped around the livid Sango to approach Ryen. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you are Onuni Ryen."

Ryen shrugged off his coat and draped it over a chair. "Close enough…what can I do for you?"

Kagura sighed loudly and held out her hand, a gesture of impatience. "Look, are you Ryen or not?"

Ryen nodded slowly, "Taisho Soryeenans. What can I do for you?"

Kagura scoffed and kicked at the floorboards. "Whatever; I have to talk to you…it's about Naraku."

It was almost as if the entire room suddenly were holding their breath. All talk stopped that was whispered lightly amongst those in the precinct, and all eyes became focused on the sorceress.

InuYasha pushed past Ryen and glowered at the girl, "spill your fucking guts, Kagura. What the hell do you know?"

Kagura shifted her eyes very slowly from the older Youkai to the hanyou, perturbed at the interruption. "I'm talking to the sergeant, hanyou, not you."  
InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and took a menacing step towards Kagura. "You want to say that to my face, bitch?"

Kagura laughed wickedly and held out her hands, "I think I did…but just in case…"

A gun suddenly appeared out of nowhere, directly right under Kagura's chin pressing lightly against her jawbone. Kagura gapped and followed the arm up towards the owner. "I…"

Ryen shook his head and clicked off the safety. "Look, I'm gonna make this real easy. We've all had long days, we're all exhausted of chasing dead ends, and right now you are looking like a good target for those frustrations. So this is how it's going to work; because so help me god if you deviate one step from what I say, I'll shoot you. First, you are going to tell me what you were talking to Delinquent number two over there about, especially since we all know Delinquent number one is dead." He lowered his voice and shrugged, "see, associating with those who I know associate with Naraku isn't good…especially right now. He's kind of the bad guy…and I guess you could call us the justice league. Now, you're gonna tell me what you said to shit-brick over there, and then you're going to tell me what you know about Naraku. We'll see if I let you go after that."

Sango whirled around the glowered at Ryen. "You can't be serious! Ryen, you cannot trust that bitch!"

Ryen turned and met Sango head on. "Look, honey; I've had a long night, I want to sleep and I want to sleep for a long fucking time. But I can't…cause fire and brimstone is falling from the fucking sky right now. So what I do is going to be my decision. You don't like it, then get the hell out of my police station."

Miroku cleared his throat gently, his hand in a fist in front of his mouth. "Ryen…" he dropped his hand and lifted his eyes. "Lady Sango is right, you know. Kagura has never proved to be that trustworthy. As a matter of fact, she is one of the gang leaders in our high school."

InuYasha moseyed his way around the group and sat down at a desk near Bankotsu's cell and leaned the chair against the bars. Kicking his feet onto the wood, he mused; "look, right now we basically know that Rin is up shit's creek and that we have little to no leads to get her out. We know that Naraku's jail sentence is waning every moment that Rin is incarcerated. We don't know jack shit beyond that. I say listen to the bitch then shoot her."

Kagura turned and flipped the boy off with a loud hiss.

InuYasha returned the gesture with both hands and a sarcastic smile.

Ryen cleared his throat and pointed a finger at InuYasha, wordless threatening him to keep quiet. He then turned to Kagome and nodded slowly, "why don't you take prince charming over there and get some rest upstairs. I got a couple cots spread out."  
Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head, "I normally wouldn't object, I am tired…but there's to much to do. I'll research Tsubaki's clinic and see what I can find out about getting in there and just where the barrier is coming from?"

Ryen studied the girls face for a moment then sighed, "all right, if you feel yourself up to it. I'd rather see you sleep, so your mother won't kill me amongst other things, but if you feel up to it…then you know where the computers are."

Kagome nodded and walked towards Sango, Miroku and Kohaku. "Why don't you three go get some rest? You've been running just as hard as any of us."

Sango's eyes trained onto Kagura's. "I won't leave until this bitch is behind bars."

Kagome sighed and glanced at Kohaku. "Take your sister home, please."

Sango snapped her head around with her jaw nearly hanging to the floor. "K…Kagome…I…"

Kagome patted her friend's shoulder and slowly shook her head, "No, Sango, you need to get some rest. If we're all running on empty, whose gonna save Rin?"

Tears of frustration welled in the slayer's eyes as she slowly shook her head, "I want to help…"

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, "we've done our best, Sango…now it's in the hands of our friends. You have to trust them, Sango, and then be ready to jump in." he nodded towards Kagome and then began to pull Sango towards the door, "come love, we'll get some sleep and then start fresh."

Sango pulled away from Miroku and threw her arms around Kagome. Hugging her friend with all she could, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "Kagome, we have to save Rin! We have to! I don't care if I'm up for a hundred hours straight…we have to…"

Kagome nodded slowly, "We will…I promise, we will." She hugged back her friend and rested her chin on Sango's head. "At least we know she's okay."

Sango shook her head, the river continuing to trail down her face. "But we don't. All you've said is that you found her. Have you seen her? Do you know what she's thinking, if she's even breathing? Is she awake?"

Kagome patted Sango's back and hushed her. "I'm sure Rin is okay…she has to be. It's Rin, Sango, she's a survivor!"

Sango shook her head slowly, "why her…what the hell did she do to piss of the gods so much? Hasn't she been through enough?"

Kagome soothed her again, rubbing circles on the girl's back. "It's okay Sango, we'll make it okay. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Sango sniffled and pushed her friend away. Wiping her eyes furiously, she sniffed again. "Don't go all fucking metaphorical on me, Kagome. I don't believe a word of that bullshit and you know it, and you don't either. This has not made Rin stronger, it's destroyed her."

Kagome shook her head astutely. "No, you're wrong. I want you to think back a month and a half ago, Sango. Rin wouldn't have ever stood up to even Kouga, now she is going toe to toe against Naraku. She has become so much stronger, and she will get through this. I trust her…I trust her to pull through."

Sango stared at the floor then slowly nodded. "You're right, I guess. Not much else we can do, huh?" she wrapped her arms around her body, shivering from an illusionary wind, a chill that darted up her spine. "By the god's Kagome…I feel so helpless."

InuYasha yawned and nodded from the desk he was sitting on and the nodded sternly. . "I agree with you, Sango. It is a fucking helpless damn feeling but what else can we do? We can throw a fit and piss ourselves or we can try to take a stand against these bastards."

Sango nodded sternly and wiped her eyes then wrapped her arm around Kohaku. "Come on kid, it's past your bedtime." A small smile graced her face as Miroku slipped his hand into hers.

Miroku stole a glance back at his friend and scowled. "You don't look to good yourself, Yash. Maybe you should try to get some sleep."

InuYasha smirked with no emotion behind it. "You know what they say; no rest for the wicked."

Kohaku rolled his eyes and tugged at Sango's sleeve. "Come on, I left Souta at the apartment and I'm fucking tired." He gave a short wave at the others as he walked from the room with Sango and Miroku in tote.

Kagome watched them go then turned around to catch the piercing gaze from Kagura. Folding her arms slowly, Kagome's aura flared. "Look, I just saved your ass. The least you can do is stop staring at me in contempt!"

Kagura scoffed and glanced away; her chin tilted higher then normal and seemed to be pouting. She rolled her eyes and mumbled a few choice phrases under her breath.

Kagome sighed and slowly shook her head. "whatever. Look, when Naraku goes down, we'll know whose side your on."

Kagura dragged her eyes back to the human. "I am on no side. I'm free, damnit, to chose what I do and who I trust. I'm free…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No one is completely free, Kagura. We're all victims of fate and destiny."

Kagura lifted an eyebrow then nodded towards InuYasha. "you believe the shit your girlfriend is spewing?" looking back at Kagome, she narrowed her eyes. "if you believe that, then you're giving up. Rin's fate has been in the hands of Naraku, and you're saying that it's to be left there."

Kagome nearly snarled back, "I never said that!"

A smile grew on Kagura's face. "in so many words, yes you did."

Kagome took a step towards the Youkai then growled and turned away. "we're going to save Rin…I don't care who I need to kill to do it."

Kagura laughed loudly and crossed her slender arms. "that's a joke. The high and mighty Higurashi, kill someone? Never! You don't have what it takes, Higurashi! You could never take a life but thanks for the laugh."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, malice lacing her tone. "Keep it up and we'll see who I can kill." Kagome turned on her heels and stormed out of the room towards the computers. "I'm going to start researching this institute. Someone deal with the bitch."

Ryen waited until Kagome was in the computer room and then turned his full attention towards Kagura. "You really shouldn't piss her off right now. I think she could purify you with the touch of a finger if she tried."

Kagura shifted in her seat, her eyes betraying her collected mannerism. "I fear no one."

Ryen raised an eyebrow. "Somehow\, I doubt that. You fear Naraku and his retribution, don't you?"

Kagura looked away and sneered, "no…"

Ryen studied the girl's face then exchanged looks with InuYasha. When InuYasha nodded, Ryen proceeded. "I know about your sister."

Kagura was honestly shocked by this news, but chose to put on an ambiguous face. "Then you should know why I'm here."  
Ryen shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly began to pace the length of the room. "Actually, I don't. I would have understood had your sister been in ikijigoku for only a few days…I would have understood had she been there for a few months." He paused and burned his amber orbs into the reflective red ones. "But the truth is, she's been lock away for…"

"Six years, I know." Kagura ran a hand through her hair then slowly began to gather it together to put back into her normal neat bun. "I…I know it's been a while, but finding a group who would even attempt to take on Naraku is rare, let alone people I know."

InuYasha scoffed and glanced at Bankotsu, behind the bars, and shook his head. though Bankotsu was trying to play if off that he was paying no attention to the matter, InuYasha knew better. His friend had heard the entire conversation and if anyone was a good judge of character, it was Bankotsu. "Would you trust this bitch?"

Bankotsu shrugged and tilted his head to stare at Kagura, "well, she ain't lying about her sister. Her voice hasn't wavered and she isn't fidgeting. When she lies, she tends to look to the ceiling or lift her chin to just the slightest of angles. Her eyes also dilate just the slightest bit. Besides, ain't no normal people willing to take on Naraku, that's for sure. So would I trust her, no…would I trust what she's saying, definitely."

Ryen listened to the boy's conversation, oddly impressed by Bankotsu's assessment. Maybe there was more to this kid then just drugs and arrogance. Ryen returned his attention to the woman in front of him, who was trying to ignore the boy's banter. Ryen nodded very slowly, "so you thought you'd join in the rebellion now…why?"

Kagura shifted her weight then dropped back into the chair. "I haven't seen my sister Kanna in five years. She was eight when she was locked away…eight years old. I saw her a year later, before they put up that goddamned barrier. She was…she looked like a ghost. Her face lost all color, her normal wide brown eyes were black…she looked like…I don't know…something out of Chuckie. Tsubaki was using some type of medication on her…some type of hypnotic drug, I think. Whatever it was, it…it destroyed her." Kagura rolled her eyes to rid them of the welling tears and wrapped her arms around herself. "When I was nine, my parents began to work for Diegosan. It was kind of a do or die situation. So they did and died for it anyway. Diegosan had them shot like dogs." She scowled and offered an offhanded wince, "no offense."

Ryen and InuYasha growled under their breath but said nothing.

Kagura swallowed hard and continued, "the day after they were killed, Naraku gloated about it in school. He was ten fuckin years old but gloated about his 'daddy' killing my 'bastard parents'. I attacked him on the playground; teachers had to pry me off of him but I got a number of good hits in on him. Well…'daddy' didn't appreciate it at all, so he planted evidence on my sister…my seven-year-old sister of all people, to make it seem as if she was the one to have killed them in their beds. Enter the good psychologist, Yamaoto Tsubaki. She quickly diagnosed Kanna as mentally unstable and threw her into that nut house where she destroyed her piece by piece."

InuYasha shook his head and slowly stood, "you want me to honestly believe that someone was able to convince a court room that a seven year old girl was able to murder her parents. That's insane and honestly, I don't believe it for shit." He crossed his arms and glanced at Bankotsu, who was less skeptical.

Kagura shrugged and stood from her desk and slowly began to pace the room, her hands clasp behind her back. "I understand how ludicrous it sounds, try to understand how I felt when I got the news. I was devastated and this time, I had no one to turn to. When I went to the police, they called my aunt and uncle to come get me; I didn't realize at that time that they were owned, I didn't understand the politics of scum. I would try to tell my aunt that it was his family, and she would tell me I was full of shit and lock me in the closet. No one believed that Kanna was innocent. Finally I decided that if no one would believe me, I'd force them to. I started to pull together demon's who would follow me…work my way through their ranks, so that one day I would be able to have an army to support me when I went after Naraku."

InuYasha groaned and pushed a hand over his face, "are you really that stupid? What demon would take on Naraku?"

Bankotsu turned slowly to look at InuYasha then roll his eyes. "You…your brother…your uncle…your father…"he paused and lifted an eyebrow, "maybe it's just your family."

Kagura spit back venomously, ignoring Bankotsu's claim. "Any who served under me, that's who."

InuYasha pushed the chair back and held out his hands, glancing around the large nearly vacant room. "Well, Kagura, where are they? Where's your great army now? I don't see them!" he took a step closer to her, stopping by Ryen's side. "you want to know why they aren't here?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes and retorted, "I know…I fucking lost control of them the day your brother waltzed in and tried to take over. They saw me as weak for letting him near and…and I lost the command of the elites."

Ryen shook his head and slammed his hands down on the desk, making all members in the room jump. "I'm having to many questions for this to be true. First off, if Naraku wanted you dead, you would be. There is no way that you would have survived this long. Look, bitch; don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining! If you want my help, tell the fucking truth!"

Kagura shook her head, imploring Ryen to listen. "I'm not lying! Check any records! You'll see records of the fight, you'll see right after that Kanna was suddenly convicted when originally the murder was deemed a break in gone wrong." she ran a hand over her face and sighed, "it's not that Naraku wanted me dead, he wanted me to suffer for humiliating him on the playground."

Ryen pressed on, "You want me to believe he carried a vendetta against you from what…fourth grade? Is that a fucking joke?"  
Kagura rolled her eyes. "He had his chance to kill me through middle school if he felt like it, but he pressed on by trying to humiliate me and get back his pride. To bad the coward never had any. And he called himself a man!" her eyes grew into a blaze of anger as she clenched her fists. "Once we hit high school, I was to high in the Elite's for him to touch me." hearing Bankotsu and InuYasha snicker, she snapped her head around, "look, say what shit you will about the gangs, being in the Elite's has saved my life. If your someone, it's harder to disappear."

Ryen pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly shook his head; "tell that to my brother!" putting his hands on the desk, he sighed again. "Let's just…for kicks…say that this is all true. For kicks, mind you. Now…how do you plan on helping us?"

Kagura slowly crossed her arms then reached into the backpack she was carrying. Turning around, she wasn't the least bit surprised to see the guns in both Ryen and InuYasha's hands trained on her forehead. She held out a manila envelope and raised a slim eyebrow. "You might find this…interesting." She slid it across the desk and sat back.

Ryen holstered his gun and took the folder. Glancing through it, his eyes widened some. "Are these…"

Kagura nodded, "schematic layouts of the hospital where they have Kanna and Rin. I want to get in and get my sister out, and you want to get Rin out. I'm sure we can come to an understanding." The smile that donned her face was completely cynical. "Unless you are planning on leaving here there."

Bankotsu was the first one to make a sound…he clapped; the others only gawked. Bankotsu threw his head back and laughed loudly then moved away from the door. "I think I'm gonna get myself a cell mate. Damn bitch, did you really think they would fall for some lame lines like that?" he glanced at Ryen. "If you fall for that really pathetic acting, the I swear I'm going to riot!"

Ryen narrowed his eyes. "You, shut your hole," he glanced back at Kagura, "and you, I need you to understand something. I'm not going to fail Rin…Sesshoumaru is sure as hell not going to fail Rin. So we really don't need you. This structure plans help, but as for your ploy to try to get into us…"  
Kagura shook her head, all games dropping from her eyes. She blinked slowly, the thin constraints of a teenage girl bred to be a perfect bitch, breaking. "Please…I need to get my sister out. I'm not in link with Naraku, if that's what your thinking! I want to see him suffer…I want him dead!"

Ryen rolled his eyes and looked away from the girl. "I supposed you would. But if we take down ikijigoku, then we will be having those who are already patients transferred to real places. It's not like if you go in there, you're going to get your sister back. You said it yourself how she changed after, what, a year? Imagine six."

Kagura chewed on her lip then pulled out another folder. "The barrier…that purification barrier…is being presented by a new doctor. The man's name is Hakushin. He's apparently an ex Buddhist monk with a vengeance against Youkai. He came from Osaka"

Ryen creased his brow. "Then why the hell would he work for Naraku?"

InuYasha shrugged and sat back down at his desk. "Maybe…maybe he hasn't met Naraku. Maybe he thinks he works for Tsubaki in keeping us demons out of their sanctuary. If she was able to manipulate Rin, then I'm sure that she successfully has manipulated others."

Bankotsu gawked at the boy, "do you know how hard it is to manipulate a monk? It's nearly impossible, Inu. Sorry, but I can't believe he wouldn't sense Naraku's presence around Tsubaki."

Ryen nodded slowly, "well, if that's true, then at least Rin is safe for the moment. This guy should keep Naraku out…but I don't like it. Tsubaki is to close to her. But I think it's more…maybe…"

Kagura stomped her foot and growled, "look, maybe it will rain fucking money from the sky tomorrow. But until we fucking see it, we have to do something!"

InuYasha tipped his chair back and crossed his arms. a sudden thought hit him like a load of bricks, and if it was true, he was sure Ryen wasn't going to be able to hold him back. His voice deepened to a threatening tone, his eyes narrowed to slits and he growled. "Oi…Kagura. If you knew about Tsubaki…and you knew Rin was going to her…why didn't you say anything? If you knew she was evil…why not help?"

Kagura shifted her weight uneasily; she wanted to retreat from the approaching hanyou. She was nearly sure he would kill her after this. "I tried to warn that son of a bitch Sesshoumaru. I tried…but he wouldn't listen to me! He didn't want my help! I told him it was about…but he…"

Ryen stood up and stalked towards the girl, a newly ignited fury burning in his amber eyes. He shoved the girl against the wall and held her by his forearm pressing against her throat. "You…you knew, you knew how fucking dangerous she was and your pride stopped you from saving Rin's life? You mean we could have avoided this entire situation if you had just gotten off your fucking pedestal? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Kagura shrunk under the demon's fury and looked away. "I…I didn't think…"

Ryen spat back, "well, that's obvious." He seemed as if he was going to strike her. after a dark growl, he pulled away and walked in a circle.

InuYasha stood up and kicked away his chair. "What else do you know bitch, that you aren't saying?"

Kagura rubbed her throat and slowly slunk her way back to her seat. "I know that there is no way for a demon to get in there. That Haukshin guy is so powerful that he would incinerate if a pure blooded Youkai tried to push through the barrier."

InuYasha tapped his claws against his arm then sighed. "Well…what if I tried?"

All eyes shifted to InuYasha and a moment of unease passed amongst them. Bankotsu was the first to speak, "Err…InuYasha, maybe you didn't hear her. Take the barrier…mix your blood…and it makes InuYasha go puff."

InuYasha reached through the bars and smacked his friend across the back of his head. "Baka! Let's think about this for two minutes, I'm half demon, right?"

Ryen sat back on his heels and slowly crossed his arms, as a look of disbelief shot across his face. "You're joking, right? You aren't really considering…"

InuYasha shrugged and folded his arms. "Can't try to hurt. I mean…I got human blood in my veins."

Kagura scoffed and shot the hanyou a disgusted smirk but chose to keep her mouth shut.

Ryen glanced over his shoulder at the sorceress and cocked an eyebrow, "you got something to say?"

Kagura dragged her eyes away from the hanyou to stare at Ryen. She looked him up and down then scoffed again.

Ryen tilted his head to his right shoulder and stared at the girl then chuckled dryly. "I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself before I gouge them out with the blunt end of my sword. If you got a problem with my family then you have a problem with me…and I really, really, don't think you want a problem with me? Do you?" he strode across the room and dropped to a crouch in front of the girl. He reached up and cupped Kagura's chin and lifted her face to meet his glower. "I asked you a question."

Kagura stared at the Youkai in disbelief laced with fear. She swallowed hard and looked away.

Ryen jerked her chin back to look at him then pointed to InuYasha, turning her head to stare at the smirking hanyou. "Answer my question!"

Kagura blinked twice then sighed. In a voice as quiet as she could manage, she ground out, "no…"

Ryen lifted her face as she tried to look away with the cluck of his tongue. "Not yet, Kagura. No…what?"

Kagura looked as if she were about to unleash an onslaught of curses at the demon before she reconsidered her options. With a defeated sigh, she lowered her eyes. "I don't want any problem; with you…or him."

Ryen reached up, as if to a child, and patted her head. "That-a girl. Now play nice and apologize for being a snide bitch."

Her mouth dropped open as she yanked her head away from the Youkai's hands. With a growl, she pushed her chair back and pointed a long polished nail at the demon. "The hell I will! I am sick of your shit, Ryen! You think yourself high and mighty and expect us all to bend to your whims!"

Ryen reached forward and wrapped his hand around Kagura's throat. Yanking the Youkai forward, he placed his mouth next to her ear. "I think…and maybe this is just me…that you aren't in the position to chose your battles. You will submit to answer my questions and you will treat everyone in this precinct with respect. And on a side note, though InuYasha may be hanyou, he is my nephew and his blood is that of a Taisho. If I hear you bash him or my family name, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Am I understood?"

Kagura swallowed hard and nodded stupidly.

Ryen tossed her backwards and glanced at his nephew. "Throw her in with your buddy, we got work to do and I'm not wasting my time on this self righteous bitch. After that I want you to start researching this Hakushin guy."

InuYasha smirked sadistically as he stalked towards Kagura. "My pleasure!"

Ryen turned from the group and walked back to check on Kagome, knowing full well that no one this night would be getting rest.

Rin felt as if someone had jabbed her in the chest with a rusted Spork. It was as if all of her nerves were exploding, one by one. She opened her eyes, which blurred under the dull fluorescent light and tried to sit up in her bed. She howled in pain as she nearly ripped the long IV out of her arm with the stretch then quickly recoiled to stare at the tiny needle. Her heart raced as she took in her surrounds and as the days incidents played over and over in her mind. She was on a bed in a stuffy room that had a window in the door and very dull yellow wallpaper on the walls. There was a small off-white couch in the corner of the room and not a single window. She continued glancing around; her eyes came to rest on a tiny pair of opaque white pupils that were staring at her from the dark depths of a corner of the ill lit room. Rin blinked twice then swallowed hard, suddenly finding it hard to get a voice. She judged the distance to the door then sadly recognized the fact that she would need to pull the needle out of her arm to get there. 'God's how I hate needles. Damnit…where the hell am I?' Rin blinked again, the world slowly beginning to come into focus. She didn't really fear the person who was in the room with her; it was more of a brimming curiosity that overtook her brain. Then again, she was also pumped full of morphine, she remembered. Deciding against pulling out the needle and running, she chose the alternate route. "Who…whose there?"

A small girl in a simple white hospital robe emerged from the shadows, a scalpel in one hand and a blank stare on her face. Rin opened her mouth to scream upon seeing the weapon and the girl smashed fingers over her lips, indicating for Rin not to say a word. The girl slowly put down the tool on a counter and walked towards Rin. It was only when she was under the barely lit bulbs that Rin noticed that for one, she too had white hair, but also that her eyes were nearly obsidian and so…void. It was a feeling of falling that accompanied staring into her eyes for to long, a sense of desperation, of anxiety. It was like staring into a dark abyss, trying to guess just what really went bump in the night. Terrified, Rin looked away.

When the girl spoke, it brought Rin back again only to gawk at her. Her voice was monotone, much like Sesshoumaru, but so soft that Rin had to strain to hear it. "You can not let anyone know you are awake."  
Rin glanced wildly around the room before shrugging and holding up one hand, "who will know?"

The girl merely looked towards the door. "No matter what they do…you must not be afraid, and you must not move. If they know…they will hook you back up."  
Rin raised an eyebrow then turned slowly to look at the side of her bed. A bag hung just above her on a hook, the words illegible to the confused girl. She followed the tub that she was shocked to find connected into her IV. Two senses swept over her like a hurricane, one was relief and the other a sudden found anxiety for the truth. "What is that?"

The girl's face didn't change as she turned to stare at Rin. "I do not know."  
Rin studied the girl for a moment the sighed again. "Where am I?"

The girl turned away and picked back up the scalpel. "You are in Tsubaki's hell."

Rin suddenly found herself overwhelmed by the images of everything that had happened: Tsubaki threatening her, threatening Sesshoumaru, Tsubaki injecting her with something and then darkness. It was that darkness, Rin realized with no limit on her amount of horror that she was afraid of. She didn't want to fall back into it again; she couldn't fall back into it. She knew that the next time she saw that dismal void; she would never come back from it. Rin's mouth dropped open as she glanced apprehensively towards the tool in the girl's hand. "What is that for?" she looked up to the bag and pointed at it, "What kind of medicine is in it?" No answer came to her question. Instead, the girl just about melted into the darkness, leaving Rin in the solitude of the prison. Rin glanced back to the IV and followed the line with her eyes. Sure enough, right at the bottom of the line that hung right at the side of her bed, there was a small incision in the tubing, where liquid was very slowly draining into a small cup. Nothing was reaching her veins. With only a few drops released an hour, as Rin came to find out, the amount gathered in the cup was hardly substantial, but she feared what it would have done to her heart if it was reaching it's target.

Suddenly, Tsubaki's words washed over her. "_So I've come to hook my patients up on morphine drips that keep their muscles numb and once a week, give them their dose of the drug. It keeps them in hibernation, you could say."_

'She must have cut the morphine, which was the active ingredient to keeping me asleep. Now, Tsubaki's drugs are ineffective. That's a plus…I think…I hope…' Rin swallowed hard, realizing what the girl was trying to tell her. If the doctors thought her unconscious, then she would be in no danger. Did that mean that if she were awake, she would be? Rin swallowed hard as she lay back onto the pillow. 'So…is this it? Am I…am I really in a mental institution? Is this the grand plan…or is this what was bound to happen?' she had to keep telling herself it was Tsubaki and Naraku's plot, not her own doing. She wasn't insane…she wasn't. It was Tsubaki, she made her this way. Still, tears found their way into her eyes.

Somewhere inside of her, a voice called out, '_you always knew you would end here…why fight it? Accept and embrace your mental demise!'_

Rin felt the prick of tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she tried to calm herself. 'Sesshoumaru will come for me. I…I don't belong here! I don't…I don't belong here!'

A voice called out again, this time from the corner of her room, "None of us do…but we are here anyway."

Rin snapped her head to stare into the corner, only to find herself face to face with the girl again. "Jeez! Can you not do that please?"

The girl didn't blink…she didn't smile…she just…stared. "What is your name?"

Rin looked over the girl, glancing into her hands to see if she was still toting the scalpel. Pleased that she wasn't, Rin nodded slowly, "I...I'm Rin."

The girl slowly nodded. "I am Kanna."

Rin narrowed her eyes and looked to the side, her brain churning through names. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes widened. "You…you're Kagura's sister, ne? I remember…hearing about you…from Naraku."

The girl's eyes widened slightly, if at all possible from the eerie look that donned her pale face, and she shook her head swiftly. "Don't say his name…do not say his name. Speak not of the devil, or he may come. Do not…speak…" the girl seemed to fall into a near trance as she slowly began to sway forward and back. "He's not here…he's…"

Rin snapped her fingers twice in front of the girl and she stopped abruptly. Rin felt her eyebrows fuse in absolute confusion but she made a face and brushed it off. "Kanna…how do I get out of here?"

The girl lifted her creepy eyes and blinked slowly, "you do not. You are here…with us…"

Rin glanced around Kanna and then back at the girl. "With who?"

Kanna looked to her hands then to the girl in the bed. "The others."

Rin felt like smacking the child but reframed. "What…others?"

Kanna glanced around her again then back at Rin. "Can you not see them?"

Rin felt her skin crawl at the look the girl was giving her. Moving herself away from the girl into the corner of her bed, she dared to ask, "See who…and I swear to all that is mighty; if you say you see dead people, I'm going to scream!"

Kanna paused, as if to determine if Rin was indeed joking then shook her head slowly. "They are not dead…just…bodiless. Their souls have been set out of their bodies by Tsubaki's spells. They remain immobile…"

Rin hit her hand on the metal rail and looked about the room, "Check please! I'm so out of here!" she went to work pulling at the IV in her hand until a smaller hand clamped down on top of hers. Rin slowly looked up to find Kanna not more then two inches from her face.

"Do not be afraid. They are calling you."

Rin's eyes widened as she stammered, "uhh…tell them to leave a message and when I die, I'll get back to them!" she shoved off Kanna's hand and moved herself away from the girl. "Look, it's swell, really, talking to someone who isn't a fan of Na…err…_his_. But…I'm not into the whole ghost psychic thing, nor do I want to be. So…I'm just gonna cash out and get the hell out of…"

Kanna turned her head slowly to let her gaze linger at the door, "they come. Do not move."

Rin gaped for a moment and stuttered, "the ghosts?"

Kanna turned back to Rin and blinked. "No…the doctors." Kanna moved two steps back into the dark corners of the room and was once again gone.

Rin blinked and then lay backwards, closing her eyes as lightly as she could, and tried to make herself comfortable.

The door to her room squeaked open and let in a barrage of light. Two doctors dressed in lab coats entered, and walked to Rin's bed. Rin bit down her whimper as the first doctor jostled her arm then checked her readings. She let out a small puff of air, the closest thing she could to screaming, when she felt something jab her in her arm. Slender, sharp, metallic…definitely a needle.

A male voice accompanied the jab from a distance across the room; Rin would be to guess he was at the door. "Dr. Yamaoto…are you sure that is wise to inject her so soon after her first dosage? Could that not cause cardiac arrest?"

Tsubaki's voice boomed from next to her, and Rin used every ounce of self-restraint to keep from ripping the whore's tongue from her mouth. "Well…if she dies, she dies. Right now, we have everything we need."  
The male doctor seemed slightly put off by the answer. "And what did we need?"

Tsubaki laughed menacingly. "A letter proving Rin to be here, unconscious, in the hospital. She cannot function as a member of society this way, let alone make an accurate claim against Naraku. He'll walk free by tonight, if not sooner."

The man seemed even angrier. "Why are we helping that demon?"

Tsubaki wrote him off. "Because that demon is paying our salary."

The man must have blocked the exit to the room, because Tsubaki seemed to grunt as two loud footsteps were heard. "Hakushin, what are you doing? Let me by, I have work to do."

The man, Hakushin, Rin learned his name to be, stood his ground. "I will not aid in a demon's escape from prison. I would rid the world of demons, one by one, if I could, but since I cannot, my barrier stands. I work for no demon! And I will not allow him onto this premises."

Tsubaki must have threatened him with the needle because Rin heard him shout and move quickly. "You fool! You will do as I say! You're godly powers can't stand up to my magic! You will do as I say!"

Rin could just about tell how dark the priests face must have turned. The tension in the air suddenly became intense, threatening to snap at any given moment. Rin cringed as the priest shot back, "no demon will pass."

Tsubaki answered just as quickly, "We'll see. If you can keep Taisho out until six o'clock, Naraku will be free…as will you."

Rin's eyes shot open as the serum that Tsubaki had injected her with suddenly overwhelmed her. Glad that Tsubaki's back was turned; Rin dug her nails into her palms, tears digging their way out from her eyes. The pain was excruciating, but this time, there was no sleep afterwards. It was as if someone was trying to push a brick through her veins. 'God help me if this is what child birth feels like…cause Sesshoumaru will be hatching children if it is!' Rin closed her eyes, her nails digging deeper as Tsubaki turned back around to examine Rin. She heard the doctor's pen glide a piece of parchment then she turned and walked out of the room, the priest following in suit. As soon as the door was closed, Rin sat up and grabbed the edge of the bed and howled. The pain was horrid and for a moment, she considered actually plugging up the hole in the morphine tube so she could get some type of release from pain. Yet she knew what awaited her in the dark.

Rin began to work on some meditative breathing, trying to displace her throbbing. The pain lessened over a few minutes, then dulled to be nothing at all after her blood diluted it. With a deep breath, Rin closed her eyes and gave into the lure of sleep, exhausted from the day and the effects of the drug. There was no successive force of morphine in her blood; she would not stay under long. She needed the rest, she realized as her eyes just short of closed themselves. As she began to doze, her eyes caught sight of the clock. '9am, I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing,' was Rin's last thought before sleep claimed her.

InuYasha leaned against the doorway of the computer room, a small smile gracing his lips. Kagome was cradling her head in her arms; sound asleep on the desk next to the computer. InuYasha used the doorway as a crutch and pushed himself to his feet. He moved lethargically into the room and then put both hands on the back of Kagome's chair. Looking down at the girl, he felt his mind slowly travel, the smile diminishing as the dark thoughts crossed his mind. 'What would I do if it had been Kagome they took? What would I do to get her back? Who wouldn't I kill?' he brushed his knuckles over her cheek and smiled when she moaned his name lightly. 'I can't imagine being in Sesshoumaru's position right now. Thank god he's asleep or else I think he'd have killed at least three of us by now.' he sighed and reached down. Wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders and the other under her knees, he used his remaining strength to haul her out of the chair and carry her up the stairs to where there was cots set up for the normal exhausted officers. InuYasha laid back then pulled Kagome onto his chest, placing her head in the nook of his neck. He held her tighter, and kissed the top of her head before placing his cheek against it, fighting back tears the entire time. He kissed her head again and shook his head, his lips just above the crown of her forehead. They were fighting a losing battle and victims were starting to be claimed; first Hiten, then Rin…who was to go next? Who would be the one to be burned next? The thought of losing the girl in his arms, the girl who he would be more then willing to rip his heart out of his chest for, sent a tear streaming down his cheek. "What would I do if I lost you, Koi? I…I think I would die."

Downstairs, Ryen ran a hand over his face. He stared at the profile InuYasha had found on this Hakushin guy and to say it was discouraging was an understatement. The man was a mystery, and yet a name that still struck fear into demon's hearts. The monk had taken on many demons in his time, purifying all those who got in his way. He took no mercy on a single demon, and there was an actual bounty, Ryen had found out, on this man's head. Yet his holy powers were unmatchable. Humans revered him; demons feared him and Ryen wanted him dead. To the fact that this man dared to call himself holy after slaughtering countless helpless demons pissed him off. Yet if he truly was the one holding the barrier over Naraku's fortress, Ryen was sure that they were fucked. Running his hands over his face again.

'We…we have to win this. We can't doubt that we won't…but…' Ryen pounded his fist onto the desk, startling the two cellmates out of their perturbed slumber. He stood up from his desk, pushing his chair back to a point where it tumbled backwards and walked out the main door. Once outside he paced and ran his hands over his face again. With a grunt, he pulled out his cell phone. He hit a speed dial button and waited for a moment. "Hey…" all gruffness that normally filled his voice was gone. In its place was the voice of a worn tired man, seeking the reassurance that he needed to push the others. "No, everything is okay…I guess." He sighed and shook his head. "Kagome's okay, don't worry. I'm just…what? …No he's fine to. …Yeah, it's Rin. No, I don't want to talk about it. I need…I need to know what to do…I don't know how to lead these kids anymore. It's serious now…really serious. They know what's at stake and it's taking its toll." He shook his head and sighed. "I just…I needed to hear your voice." Ryen lowered his head, his silver hair falling over his shoulders as he slowly closed his eyes. " …Yeah, me too, me too…"

Kagome woke up, her eyes barely adjusting to the dim light before she could take in her position. She was lying on InuYasha's chest, her head buried in a curtain of silver hair. She sighed loudly and lifted her face to look around. The hanyou seemed to be in a deep sleep, his mouth was slightly open and he was snoring. Kagome wondered for a moment how she had managed to sleep through it. Pulling herself from his grasp, she slid from the room. Pausing in the doorway, she studied InuYasha's face and sighed patiently. "I'm sorry baby…but this is something I have to do. It's my fault this has happened…she was protecting me…so it's my turn. I know you won't understand…but…maybe…maybe you will one day." She turned and ran down the steps and paused at the jail cell. She glanced around then banged on the door. "Wake up!"

Bankotsu jumped up, hit his head on the bars above the bottom bunk he was sleeping on and fell off the bed. Glowering up from the floor, he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, wench? What's with the noise? First that bastard and now you! Can't a man get some damn rest?"

Kagome beckoned for him to come closer to her. Grabbing the front of his shirt when he got close enough, Kagome pulled him against the bars. "Tell me right now that you seriously mean to help InuYasha…that you really are his best friend and are willing to risk your life to get back in his good graces. And I'm serious, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

All anger and joking washed away from Bankotsu's face as he stared at the girl through the bars. "I honestly want to help. Yash is my only family left. I…I want to make amends, and I swear I will swallow a sword before I betray him."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Good, because you _will_ swallow a sword if you do betray him, and if he doesn't do it, Ryen will. So you better not screw up."  
Bankotsu nodded gravely. "I won't."

Kagome nodded and grabbed the keys from Ryen's desk. She opened the cell and let out Bankotsu before locking it again. Kagura sat up and stared at the pair then huffed, "what about me? I want to help as well…"

Kagome met her glare with one that could freeze over hell. "You want to help? You keep your mouth shut, that's how you can help." she turned and stared at Bankotsu. "We're going to ikijigoku to visit Rin."

Bankotsu paused mid step and glanced wildly at the clock. His eyes widened as he turned back to Kagome. "I…I don't think that's wise. InuYasha and the others…they can't reach you in there. If something goes wrong, we're on our own."

Kagome was already breaking out her cell phone. She glanced at the time and cringed. It was already four thirty pm. ' Did I really sleep that long?' Hearing Bankotsu's question, she turned and raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid, Bankotsu? Do you fear Naraku?" She had learned that prodding InuYasha, antagonizing his pride, was the best way to get him to work and she was beginning to see it was the same for Bankotsu.

Bankotsu clenched his fist as his face darkened. "No, not in the least. I know though that inside, you won't be happy with what you see."

Kagome took a step closer to the human. Her eyes menacing as the power of her soul just about sparked like lightning above her head. "And, pray tell, how do you know? Have you been inside before?"

Bankotsu shook his head and dropped his gaze. "I…I had to visit one of my friends, when he was put away in one of those places back in Kyushu. It's horrifying…people screaming, crying…the sound of people hurting themselves…hurting others. I don't think you could stomach it, Princess."  
Kagome reached out and slapped Bankotsu clean across his right cheek. "First off, never call me Princess. Second, I was inside of there before and it was nothing like what you described!"

Bankotsu turned his head with the blow and he growled low. "Look, bitch, let's get this straight. I said I would help you to help me get in InuYasha's good graces. But if you think for one fucking minute that means that I'll let you abuse me, you got another thing coming. Unlike my counterpart, I'm not afraid to hit back."  
Kagome gawked for a moment then huffed and stormed past the human. "Come on, we got work to do."  
Bankotsu shook his head and sighed before falling into step behind Kagome. Sneaking past Ryen was easy; the demon was sitting on a bench across the way, his head in his hands and a cell phone cradled against his ear. It seemed as if he were asleep, but Kagome knew better. She slid onto the motorcycle and started the engine. She stared at the bike apprehensively and chewed on her lip before pushing a helmet over her head. "I…I'll get us there…just hold on."

Bankotsu put a hand on her shoulder and grinned when she looked up at him. "Look, honey, I can tell you've never driven a crotch rocket at any point in your life. Move back and let me drive."

Kagome seemed to hesitate, possibilities of pros and cons swimming through her eyes. Eventually she nodded and stood up. "Fine…"

Kagome seemed like she wanted to add some type of dominate phrase to the end, something asserting her ownership over the operation. Bankotsu slid on the cycle in front of her and grabbed her hands behind him. Placing them around his waist with an arrogant grin, he mused, "don't worry, bitch, you're still in charge. I'll be your fucking chauffer."

Kagome narrowed her eyes before deciding to let it go. She held onto the human's waist, at ill ease with the intimate position that they were pressed together in, and closed her eyes. "Just…get us there in one piece."

Bankotsu nodded sternly. "So…whose our backup?"

Kagome stuck out her chin and pointed past Bankotsu. "Just…drive."

By time Ryen and InuYasha registered that both parties weren't in the prescient, an hour had passed. Then hell began to rise.

Kagome pushed through the third set of doors to ikijigoku, her entourage following behind her with equally set looks of determination etched across their faces. The startled receptionist didn't stand a chance. Kagome slammed both hands down on the gray marble desk and leaned over so her face was about a foot from the secretaries. "We're here to see Rin Takisho."

The secretary gulped and looked over all four party members stern faces. With a meek yelp, she shrunk back into her seat under the hostility that radiated from the four. They meant business. She typed in a few lines and then lifted her eyes slowly to meet the burning brown ones. "I'm…I'm sorry…I…it…sa...says…that, that, that…"

Bankotsu appeared at Kagome's side and slammed his hand on the marble, "fuck what it says. We're here to see her, damnit! And you really can't stop us!"

Kagome held out a hand to silence Bankotsu collectively, then turned the heat back to the women behind the desk. "Again, I say, we are here to see Rin Takhiso. What room is she in?"

The secretary gulped and reached to hit a button under her desk. "I'm sorry…I can't give out that information."

Bankotsu was by her side before she could move. His hand gently covered hers as he clicked his tongue. "I…wouldn't do that if I were you."

Another human male appeared on the other side and seemed nearly more determined then the other girl and yet somehow he seemed …nicer. The smile on his face though was a mask for the brewing disgust that lingered just below the surface. Miroku smiled sweetly at the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, "you really don't want to alert your bosses about this. Think about how it would look. Because we are going to walk through there, and then if they think you just…let us by…I'm sure it wouldn't be appreciated."  
The girl stuttered again, like a baby trying to walk. "I…I really…"

Bankotsu looked over her shoulder then glanced up at Kagome and Sango. "Room 253, second level. It says…isolation B."

Kagome turned her attention back to the girl. "What does that mean, isolation B?"

The girl swallowed hard and shook her head, "I…"

Miroku patted her shoulder slowly; his normally benevolent violet eyes were now hardened to stone. His voice demanded obedience. "Honey, I would really suggest you don't lie right now…"

The girl looked between the two boys, as if choosing the worse of two fates then appealed to Miroku. "It…it means that she tried to kill herself."  
Kagome winced as Sango pushed past her and made her presence known. Slamming both hands onto the marble, she sent a crack up the one half of the desk. "That is the biggest load of horse shit I've ever heard! You take it back!"

The girl sunk back further from the inquisition and looked as if she was going to cry. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…but it's true. And she can't…"

Kagome held out a paper and allowed the girl to read it. "It's your visiting policy; I found it online. It's funny the things you can find online, ne?" she raised an eyebrow with no humor then pushed past her. "It states that the family of the patient has all rights to visit…"

The secretary held up a hand and stuck out her bottom lip. "I…that is…It can be…"

Bankotsu nearly hollered, "All rights to visit, get it bitch. That means we're all going in there and we're going to see Rin."  
The secretary stared at her computer screen and gulped again. "But…the doctor says…"  
Miroku reached out and shut off the monitor as Bankotsu ripped out the tower of the computer. "Now it says nothing."

Bankotsu grabbed the keyboard and wrapped the cord around the girl, tying her to the chair. "Now you sit here, like a good little girl…and don't say a word."

The secretary's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream. Miroku was one step ahead and shoved a wad of tissues into her mouth that he pulled from the box on the desk. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and glanced at the boys. "They will be here soon, as soon as they realize we're in here. You two stay together, find this Hakushin guy and get him to shut off the barrier, one way or another. I don't care how…" she looked at Sango then nodded. The girl's then rushed through the doors and through the barrier leaving the males alone.

Miroku sighed and glanced at Bankotsu. "Shall we get started?"

Bankotsu nodded and the boys walked towards the door and paused. They both seemed slightly perturbed as they touched the doors as if expecting to be electrified. "Err…is it just me…or does this seem…"

Miroku hung his head and scratched his neck, "barrier is strong on you two, huh?"

Bankotsu shifted his weight on his feet. "It bothering you as well?"

Miroku met his stare and they both added in unison, "let's get this guy."  
Pushing through the door, the boys were met by three solid bodies. Guards. The guards were also armed. Miroku grabbed the first gun from the guard, obviously shocking the hell out of him. Miroku jammed the barrel of the gun into the guard's jaw, then flipped the pistol in his hand and smacked him across the face with it. the guard went down and Miroku gave him one swift kick to the head to make sure he stayed that way.

Bankotsu had grabbed the first gun from the one guard and shot the other using the guards trigger finger. Bankotsu then pulled the gun from the guard and round-housed him across the face. As the guard flew backwards, Bankotsu unloaded two bullets into the guard's head, ending his life abruptly. Turning to the other guard, which of whom he managed to shoot in his armored chest, he grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close. "Now I know you aren't bleeding from that wound, but you better bet your friend is. You will bleed, though, if I put a bullet between your eyes. So why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me where I can find this Hakushin guy."

The guard's eyes flickered to that of his friend then back at the enraged human. "Bastard…I won't tell you anything!"

Bankotsu glanced at Miroku who seemed suddenly uncomfortable staring at the body, then back at the guard. Bankotsu smiled maliciously then rammed the handle of the gun into the man's mouth, cracking his front teeth in half and splitting open his lip. Blood poured from the wound on the solider but he didn't make a sound. Bankotsu stood up from where he was crouching and then kicked the man in the jaw with his steel-toed boot. The man went sprawling backwards with a sickening snapping of bone. Bankotsu casually strolled to his side and shoved his hands into his pockets. With a sheepish grin, he taunted, "opps. Sorry…sometimes…sometimes my body just tends to…lash out..." he kicked the guard again in the stomach, forcing him to roll onto his side. "See…just…there it goes again."

Miroku watched silently from the side. Though he would, on any good day, completely disagree with this form of information gathering but…this was about Rin, and it was her life in the balance. With a grunt, he ran a hand over his neck and grimaced. Seeing the near sadistic glint in Bankotsu's eyes, Miroku had to fight with the urge to cower away from the insane boy. His mouth went dry as Bankotsu continued to pummel the human who had no time to voice his opinion. Miroku finally dragged himself to Bankotsu's side and put a hand carefully on his shoulder. "Bank…"

The human turned, his eyes flashing with such a predatorily glint that for a minute, Miroku was sure he was about to get punched in the jaw. Miroku flinched and that snapped Bankotsu back to reality. He blinked twice then stepped to the side.

Miroku nodded slowly, never truly taking his eyes off Bankotsu and crouched by the guard's side. "Look, my friend would probably kill you if I let him…probably would enjoy it as well. But…I don't want to see any more life shed at the name of Naraku. I'm asking you once, where do we find Hakushin and will he be armed?"

The guard spit a bloody tooth at Miroku and growled, "I'll never talk. Long live Naraku!"

Miroku stood up slowly as Bankotsu slowly cracked his knuckles. "Do you realize what you're going to do to yourself?"

The guard laughed hollowly, "fuck if I care about myself; do you know what Naraku is going to do to all of you once he is free?"

Bankotsu leveled a gun with man's head and shrugged, "to bad you'll never see it." With the pulling of the trigger, the man's head snapped back, a perfectly symmetrical circle appeared in the man's forehead, right between his eyes.

A whimper echoed from behind the two as the man that Miroku had handled came to wake. He glanced at the two bodies of his comrades and nearly pissed himself with fear. Bankotsu grinned like the Cheshire cat and stalked towards the human. The man quickly back peddled across the floor, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Bankotsu, wait!"

Miroku jogged past the boy and moved in front of the man. Crouching down, he offered the man a small frown. "I know you don't want to end up like your friends. Just tell us where to find Hakushin and we'll let you live."

The man nodded quickly, staring at the shadow cast upon the floor by the tyrannical Bankotsu.

Rin opened an eye as she groggily came around. Instantly there was a cup to her lips. "Drink…you are dehydrated."

Rin didn't second-guess the eerie voice and eagerly drank from the cup. Kanna was right, she was very dehydrated, and as the cool water graced her throat, she could just about sigh in happiness. "Thank you…"

Kanna nodded then looked around. "Tsubaki upped your dosage, it is why you slept so late. Why?"

Rin shrugged then yawned. "I'm guessing that it has to do with Na…err…_his_ release. They said that if I can't testify, he'll be released tonight." Stealing a glimpse at the clock, Rin frowned. "In about an hour, to be exact, or so they say. I can't see the country letting him go, it just doesn't make sense."

Kanna simply blinked.

Rin waited for a moment then sighed, "I guess you don't talk that much, huh?"

Again silence.

Rin ran a hand through her stringy hair and groaned. "I want a shower…gods I want to take a shower."

Kanna decided to comment. "You cannot…because then they…"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I know…I know. I can't because then they'll know I'm awake. I wouldn't do it anyway, I was just saying…"

Kanna blinked. "Why?"

Rin sighed louder and regarded the girl. "I have a question. Why don't they realize that you are walking around? Why don't they come after you?"

Kanna shook her head slowly, "they care not about me. I was one of Tsubaki's original test subjects with the new sleep drug. She didn't continue the doses, or have right amount. They say that I am asleep, in some parts of my mind, but awake in others."

Rin nodded and smirked, "explains your personality."

Kanna blinked.

Rin sighed and looked about the room. "Well…I guess now we wait."

Kanna turned to look at Rin, "for what?"

Rin shrugged and lay back, "the cavalry, I guess. I just hope they get here…soon."

Kanna blinked then faded into the dark.

Rin shivered and closed her eyes. 'Creepy little girl…man, I feel bad for her but damn!' she shivered again and stared around the room.

The door to the room jostled and Rin fell limp, praying that it wasn't Tsubaki for another injection. Rin was nearly sure that if it were another injection, she wouldn't be able to hold her tongue.

The door opened swiftly and two sets of footsteps padded in before the door was closed, rather hard behind them. One raced to her side of the bed while the other lingered in the doorway. Rin felt two fingers be placed against her neck then a sigh. A voice that brought tears to her eyes echoed in the room. "She's alive, Sango!"

Sango glanced back at Kagome and smiled warmly. "Good…now how are we gonna get her out of here?"

Kagome chewed on her lip as she glanced at Rin then at the door. "Err…I'm not sure."

Sango lowered the set of keys she had in her hand and locked the door before moving to Rin's side. "Is she awake?"

Never had the urge to open her eyes and cry seem so appealing. Yet Kanna's warning raged in her head. If Tsubaki found the girl's, she could only guess that they had snuck in, then it would be easier to help them escape if she had the position of surprise. Besides, if she reveled herself to the girls, she would probably have to answer to questions she didn't want to.

Sango pulled at Rin's wrist and moved the hospital bracelets and gasped. She thought it to be a sick fantasy made up by someone's decrepit mind. This was Rin…Rin wasn't suicidal. Girls who tried to kill themselves were only crying out for help…they never meant it and their situations were never that bad. They never had to live through what Rin lived through. Rin was a fighter; she would never try to take her life. She would sit down and try to talk about it. With a choked sob, Sango turned to her friend. "Kagome…they…they weren't lying. She…" Sango pointed to the abrasions on Rin's wrists and tears began to stream anew down the slayers face.

Inwardly, Rin cringed. There would be no living with them after this. And hell be damned if Sesshoumaru ever found out. Suddenly, every thing seemed in perspective…and it wasn't a pretty picture.

Kagome glanced over Sango's shoulder at the wound and grimaced. "I don't believe it…" she joined her friend in silent tears as she realized just what Tsubaki had said held weight. And if that held weight…was it possible that Rin had offered herself as a substitute to save Kagome the pain of having to deal with Naraku. If that were true…god save her soul; Kagome would rip Naraku's beating heart from his body. How dare he use people like that!

Sango wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders as the two girls stared down at their 'catatonic' friend.

Kagome pulled up a chair and swiped some of the hair from Rin's face away. "Gods, Rin…why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?" tears began to stream from Kagome's eyes as she slowly remembered the past month and Tsubaki's harsh words. "I never wanted…no… I never wanted this to happen. I would have taken your place in an instinct. Why…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ever tell me? Damnit Rin, I would never of asked, never! Damnit Rin!" bowing her head, Kagome rest her forehead against Rin's. "You're like my sister, Rin…and you can't leave me! Please…I need you, Sango needs you…Sesshoumaru needs you! He's destroying himself over this Rin; he can't live without you by his side. He loves you so much! You need to come back to us! Please…please come back, Rin! You must fight whatever Tsubaki has put in your blood…fight whatever demons Naraku burned into your mind! I need you Rin; we all need you!" The reality of the situation ran through Kagome's mind like a sonic wave. Naraku had done all of this just to get to Kagome…he had destroyed countless lives because of her. Kagome had never so much wanted to take her nails to her face before, to destroy the beauty and maybe it would destroy the want. Would he leave them all alone after that? She highly doubted it.

Suddenly, putting up with Naraku's bullshit, putting up with the dreams, putting with it all seemed like child's play to holding in the tears that threatened to drip down her face. Rin swallowed hard and kept her tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth and screwed her eyes shut to stop the welling emotion.

Sango touched Kagome's shoulder and shook her head swiftly, as if reading her friends thoughts. "We have to do something…make some decision. What are we going to do, Kagome? Do we stay and fight whatever comes in here or do we get her out? Do we wait for Bankotsu and Miroku or do we go now? How do we do this? How do we save her?" she choked on a sob and put a hand to her mouth, as if trying to keep her stomach from rolling over. "How do we save her, Kagome?"

Kagome pulled away from Sango and glanced around the room, trying to make a decision. She could hear the frantic tone of her friend's voice, and it was mirrored by her soul. Yes, they had successfully bullied their way into the hospital…and were now officially stuck in it. Kagome realized with no certain amount of dread that separating from the guys was the worst move they could have done and was nearly positive that if InuYasha ever got wind of this…or if she lived to see him again, that he would seriously have it out with her over it. Making fast decisions, Kagome became resolute. "We need to get her out of here. There is no other way. Get that IV out of her and I'll carry her."

The door's lock slowly turned and both girls blanched. A black head of hair slipped through the crack in the door and glanced about the room. The aqua eyes that shined back at the two were like beacons of god. They weren't alone anymore. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes then hissed, "Come on, we got the priest and we're outside. Miroku is watching him. Everyone is in place, we just got to get this bastard to drop the spell, and then we're home free."

Kagome glanced at Sango then nodded. Another decision. "Go…I'll get Rin ready to go."

Sango hesitated and chewed on her lip. "I…I don't want to leave you alone."Bankotsu nodded slowly, "I think the bitch has a point. You shouldn't be alone in here."

Kagome took a deep breath then looked back at Rin's body. "No…I'll be okay. Miroku is going to need help. I'll get her ready, and as soon as the spell is dropped, get Sesshoumaru in here. He can carry her out."

Sango glanced at Bankotsu, "is Sesshoumaru here?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "not that I've seen…at least not yet."

Kagome's eyes widened as his words slammed into her. "Wait…you mean you two just happened to apprehend the guy who was emitting the barrier without any trouble? And Miroku's with him by himself?" By the end of the sentence, she was near hysterical.

Bankotsu and Sango looked at each other before the names began. Bankotsu let loose a slew of colorful curses and took to the door, Sango screaming after him.

Sango was on his heels in a second, "Baka…I don't believe you men! Idiots, I swear!" She threw a startled glance towards Kagome, one filled on apprehension, fear, concern, dread and utter panic. "Will…I mean…do you…"

Kagome nodded, her façade resolute while underneath she was begging not to be left alone. "Go…I'm sure that hentai needs you."

Sango nodded and Bankotsu added, "Don't get yourself killed Kagome…I think InuYasha would castrate me if that happens…and me and my guy are pretty attached." he flashed her a guanine smile, one that Kagome realized could probably win the heart of any girl, and then they were gone.

Kagome grimaced as the door shut then turned to her friend. She walked to the bed and put two fingers over where the IV was inserted in Rin's wrist then closed her eyes. "Rin, if you can hear me, this may sting. I know how much you hate needles so… just…prepare." And prepare Rin did. With a gentle tug, Kagome pulled the IV from Rin's wrist. She covered the small puncture immediately and applied pressure. "God I hope this doesn't kill you Rin…losing the medicine or whatever they have you hooked up to. But if you stay here, they will. I got to get you back to Sesshoumaru. Then we're getting the hell out of here until Naraku's dead. No more second chances Rin…we got to think this one out! We should have left a month ago…but I'm done. I'm…I am so sorry for never noticing…I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, Rin…but I swear I will never let you live it down. You're the truest friend a girl can ask…so…I'm going to repay it. …Ten fold, I swear it!" she lifted Rin to sit on the bed and glanced her over. It was the middle of November and the poor girl was wearing a near paper dress. Stripping off her down coat, Kagome draped it across Rin's shoulders and across her chest.. "Damnit Rin, I really wish you would wake up. I don't know if I can carry you out of here…but you better believe I'm going to try!"

Somewhere down the hallway, around the building…somewhere…there were two loud bangs, as loud as gunshots. Kagome paused, and her eyes widened. It was like glass shattering, and crashing down on her head. If it were one of her friends…if it was another life lost…. Kagome understood as she grew perfectly still; if a life was lost, it was her fault for rushing…for going behind Ryen and InuYasha's backs. "Oh God…" she turned towards the door and chewed on her lip. This couldn't be happening…not now. This was supposed to work, work without flaw. The good guys were supposed to win. In a strange revelation, Kagome realized that even if Bankotsu were shot, she would be highly upset. 'I have to know…I have to know if I lost another friend.' With a deep breath, she pushed herself to her feet from the side of the bed and put the blanket back over Rin. Walking slowly to the door, tears filled her eyes, deflating that strong ego she had been fronting throughout the entire mission. Everything had worked well; everything had gone without a hitch, why couldn't this just work? Kagome placed her hand on the handle and paused, her breath caught in her throat. Would she really be able to open that door to see the bodies of her friends down the hall? Did they kill Hakushin? Did Tsubaki kill one of them? Anxiety pulled at her soul as she trembled at the door. 'What was I thinking? I should have waiting for InuYasha…I can't…I can't do this on my own!' She fought the urge to sink away into a corner of the room, curling up into a ball and rocking away her troubles. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream…she wanted to be in InuYasha's arms. She wanted someone to tell her it was going to be okay. As she reached for the handle, she wondered if this is what Rin felt all those nights she had to be alone in her house, never knowing if Naraku would show up, not knowing what would await her in the morning hours.

Closing her eyes, Kagome grabbed the doorknob and flung it open. She threw herself into the middle of the sanitary hallway and glared around. The white pristine hallways were empty, the lights flickered on the ceiling, and the gentle buzz of electricity was the only noise. Not a footstep, not a whisper…not an evil crackle or a heinous laugh. Somehow, the silence was more terrifying. She could hear her body responding to the stimulus; the beating of her heart as it slammed against her rib cage echoed in her ears, vibrated against the walls. The sound of her shallow breathing clashed against it, creating an eerie sort of harmony. She swallowed hard as her mind tried to weird her out, seeing figures dancing through the whites of the walls, faces of people she didn't know screaming at her to run. It had to be a mirage…walls don't grow faces. It was soundless but however the much more creepy. Then there was _something_ else. Another sound, however miniscule it was. The sound fell into sync with her breathing; it's patterns less chaotic, it was collected and cool. And whatever it was…it was right behind her. Her entire body went stiff as a board and she held her breath, hoping it was another thought. The images from the walls vanished, the souls of those trying to warn here were gone. A voice boomed inside of her head, probably her self-preservation kicking in, and it sounded like Rin. '_Run…run now and don't look back!_' Kagome couldn't find her breath again; she couldn't get the proper air into her lungs. Her heart was pounding faster and faster, begging her to run. 'I will not…will not…abandon Rin!'

With a pure resolute determination, Kagome turned around to see just what her brain was telling her was there with her. To her distress and revulsion, it wasn't a mirage. Her eyes locked onto a chest that was about half a foot from her. Her breath stopped all together as her eyes slowly rose up the purple silk clothed chest, up the muscles that the material clung to, and up the thin neck. Absolute dread ate at her stomach and she felt as if she was going to pass out. Her world blurred in and out of focus, everything she had ever believed in the world died in a burning mess of hellfire. It was truly over…the good guys didn't win; there was no happy ending for anyone. Kagome heard herself whimper and she tried to back up a foot when a hand wrapped around her bicep to stay her in her place. Thousands of emotions shot through her body as the skin touched hers, and her first reaction was to try to pull away from the monster in front of her. Nails dug into her skin and she yelped, the sound bellowing like a scream through the hallway. She opened her mouth a few times, chewing on air mostly, before one word articulated on her tongue and echoed down the hallway. "N…Naraku…"

- dum, dum, da-dum! Yes, yes, the climax is here (not that kind you hentai!) Want to know who else is a hentai (and a sick fuck?) This mother-fucker next to me on the bus! I just spent fifty minutes with this ass-hat just shy of humping my leg the whole fucking ride. I asked him to move over twice; my face was, no joke, plastered against the goddamned window. What does he do? Spreads his fucking legs wider so he can rub his leg against mine. And he smelt like three-day-old non-washed dick! My god, I feel so fuckin' violated! Someone get me an aspirin! XX


	78. Of broken dreams and butterflys

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 78 of broken dreams and butterflies

Kagome had never truly known her heart to stop in her chest before. Sure, it had skipped a few beats here and there; during heated arguments…the news of her father's accident…the news of her fathers death…but it had never stopped dead in her chest for more then a millisecond. It wasn't until Kagome felt her chest constrict with the need for air and the want to pass out that she regained full consciousness. She heard herself gasp as claws dug out of her bicep; the warmth of the blood that slowly trickled down her arm sent goose bumps up her body. With a loud grunt, she found herself pressed against the inside wall of Rin's room, right past the door. One hand wrapped around her throat, the other closed the door, and all went black. The hand released her neck and slithered away, disappearing into the pitch black room. For a minute, Kagome pleaded with the entities above that this was all some form of sick joke, that it wasn't true. The darkness masked the truth, threw the veil over the cruel reality. For a minute, she could all but think it was a lie, that she had been deceived. Naraku wasn't here…she was seeing things. No, Naraku was in jail…wasn't he? Ryen would never allow him to get out…it was impossible. 'I have to be hallucinating. This place is driving me insane. It is impossible for Naraku to be here!'

Yet when she felt a cold rough knuckle trace the contour of her right cheek, she couldn't withhold the whimper of fear. Like a glass breaking, the yelp shattered the frail serenity of the darkness, it broke the dream she had tried so desperately to wrap herself in. She wasn't stupid, if Naraku was here, then all was lost. 'The gun shots…' she thought slowly, water filling her eyes, 'he…no…he didn't…please, gods let him not of killed…' a flash of imaginary bodies, blood pooled around a long black pony tail, blood seeping through a familiar dark purple sweatshirt…she felt her heart thud against her chest, trying to break free of it's prison in her chest. She had to know, she just had to. Her mouth went dry; the darkness added the trepidation of being blind to this monster's movements. His hand was gone from her cheek, abandoning her to the mercy of his sick game. She licked her lips, only to find her tongue parched of saliva, and it dragged like sandpaper across the two appendages. Her breath was in frayed gasps as a footstep echoed to her left, then a scream ripped from her lungs when the crashing of a medical cart rung like a gun shot to her right. She wanted to sink to the floor, wrap her arms around her head and pray for the lights to be turned on. She was in the room with a murderer…a rapist. Kagome's eyes widened as she also realized that they weren't alone. "Rin!" Kagome pushed off the wall, trying to remember by memory of where bed was. A fire rekindled in her heart, in her lungs. Her adrenaline kicked in with a fury she didn't know she possessed as she rushed towards her friend's side. 'The hell Naraku will touch her again! It will be over my dead body!'

The familiar hand returned as Kagome took three steps. Wrapping around her neck, Kagome gagged as the figure yanked her back towards the wall. She grunted on impact, her head crashed against the plaster with a resonating thud. She let off a cry of pain as a body pressed against hers. A knee wedged between her knees, forcing her legs apart, a hand captured both her wrists and held them above her head. The assailant's other hand latched onto her chin, forcing her to look straight ahead. Lips brushed over her left ear, warm breath engulfed her senses and sent them into complete overload. Tears streamed down her face, her lips trembled, and her knees shook. She was afraid…she was afraid of what this monster was going to do to her, what he would continue to do to Rin…she was afraid of what happened to her friends. More importantly, she feared what was going to happen to InuYasha.

As if reading her mind, a voice called out to her so close to her right ear, Kagome nearly screamed. It was a voice that filled her nightmares, contributed to her worst of memories. It's stoic and sadistic nature sent absolute fear rocketing up her nerve endings, sending off every warning flare in her brain. This was not good. "Your friends are dead, Kagome, and yet here you are still fighting."

Kagome's mouth fell open, a short indignant cry registering before his words truly filtered through her brain. A new wave of tears overtook her cheeks, like rain in a desert. Her eyes widened and she lost feeling in her knees. With a painful howl, Kagome could just about feel her wrists pop out of place when all her weight was left to those appendages being held up by Naraku. Her head rolled to her chest as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. 'No…no it can't be! Not Sango…not Miroku! Please god…no…'

Malicious laugher filled the air and sent chills up her spine. "As if they could stand a chance against me." The voice was by her right ear still, and to her disgust, the monster licked the shell of her ear. There was a moment of harsh silence, the words settling over everyone in the room. Naraku's red eyes shone as beacons like a star on a moonless night. The cynical smile followed. Dragging his lips across Kagome's jaw, nipping as gently as a lover would another, he made his tainted path towards her lips. "I never understood why you thought your band of groupies could take me and my gang on." Pulling away from the girl, his Cheshire grin glowed spitefully. "I would have given you more credit." Kagome didn't even see his hand move until it impacted against her right cheek. Her head snapped to her right and crushed her face against the wall. Turning back with blood slowly beginning to trickle from her nose, he caught her on the return to her left cheek, one again sending the girl wheeling into the wall. She fell forward but Naraku caught her against his chest and pushed her against the wall again. "You…stupid, ignorant, self righteous whore! Because you fuck a demon…not even a demon, a filthy hanyou...does not give you the power to take me down!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and took her best guess of aim. Spitting forth a wad of bloody phlegm, she caught Naraku right in the face. "We can take you down because you're weak, Naraku! You're evil…and evil will be vanquished!"

Claws ripped at her throat and dug into the side of her neck, dangerously close to her jugular. Warmth that she could only attribute to guess was her blood dashed indignantly along her collarbone. A loud gasp left her mouth but was swallowed by the hollow room. The hand tightened, the claws dug deeper and she found it harder to breathe. "Maybe…then again…maybe evil is eternal. You speak of evil without knowing, Kagome…without experiencing. You don't know what evil is. You think I'm bad? I can find you a hundred others who would have killed you by now…who would have sliced your throat open and mailed your heart to your mother." Something glistened from the man's pocket and Kagome gasped as the cold metal pressed lightly against her arm; a pocket knife. She grit her teeth as the blade dug into her forearm and was dragged down her arm towards her bicep, playing a dangerous game of life and death with the vein running her arm. The blade stopped an inch from the junction of her elbow and was retracted. Screwing her eyes shut, Kagome prayed that the pain would cease. Blood oozed like a river down her arm, over her bicep, down her chest, over her shirt, staining the black material crimson.

Naraku pulled his nails from her neck and leaned forward to lick at the wounds. His tongue dashed over the four holes on the right side of her neck, lapping up the blood that ran freely. He pulled back and with a grin that only could be described as satanical, he forced his mouth against hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth, pillaging his way in. The copper taste flooded her senses immediately and her body begged to vomit. She slammed her head back, trying to pull away from the villain who was molesting her. She felt a hand graze over her abdomen before she was yanked away from the wall. Both her arms were pulled behind her, as if he was trying to make her elbows touch, as she was led somewhere deeper into the room. She struggled, dragged her feet, allowed herself to become dead weight, nothing seemed to relinquish his hold on her. Something soft hit her knee and before she knew it, she was face first on it. The couch, she realized with no limit to the amount of horror that surged through her blood. 'He…he's going to rape me. Shit…he's going to rape me in front of Rin.' She renewed her struggle against his hold, against his claim but it was futile. The heavier half demon simply flipped her over onto her back and straddled her hips. Her eyes widened, feeling his hardened member pushing against her core and a fine line of sweat broke out across her forehead.

Kagome felt Naraku's hand trace her cheek, dance across her jawbone then slide up her other cheek. Kagome closed her eyes, begging to all that was holy that someone would come…that he wasn't right…that her friends weren't dead.

Naraku leaned forward and laughed wickedly. "How does it feel to be helpless Kagome; to know that InuYasha isn't going to come? How does it feel to know that your friend destroyed her entire life to protect you…and it was all a waste? That your friends gave up their lives to protect you…and it got them all killed."

Kagome tried to block out his words, telling herself that it was a lie. "No! You're wrong! InuYasha will come!"

Naraku grinned. "Hoping against hope…so cute. InuYasha will never step foot in here, Kagome. He'd be purified first!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as hope filtered into her soul. "If that were true, then so would you. And yet here you are…"

Naraku laughed and shook his head, his inky black hair waving side to side. "They work for me, you stupid bitch. Do you really think they wouldn't let their boss in his own office? The monk allowed me entrance a few moment prior."

Kagome swallowed hard and pressed on, her eyes widening, "barrier Naraku…it's a barrier, not a person. Yes, Hakushin is protecting it…but it hasn't been taken down. I would have felt it. You're lying…why?" Staling for time seemed to be the best option, and seeing the anger that was coloring the hanyou's face, she was striking something.

Naraku reached back and smacked Kagome across her right cheek, the skin splitting under the pressure. "Do not dare presume that you can understand me! How I move is none of your business!"

Kagome blinked slowly, "you don't know…do you." She let out a deep breath, one she didn't know she was holding. "Miroku…he has Hakushin. He's been holding him hostage. He couldn't let the barrier down. But being that you didn't know that…it means that you didn't know Hakushin was being held…and you didn't kill my friends!" Tears welled up in her eyes for the truth that maybe, just maybe, her friends were okay.

Naraku's eyes lightened and he laughed lightly, more of a chortle before shaking his head. "You're deductions astound me, Kagome. Bravo. I didn't kill your friends…but make no mistake…it's human blood in the air and from two sources. Tell me, was it not Miroku, Sango and Bankotsu you brought with you." Seeing no motive to answer from Kagome, Naraku pressed on, his hand grasping her chin to force her to look at him, "see…I never leave loose ends. Ever. You'll learn that eventually. I will always have a spy wherever I need them. This has been a set up since day one. All to have my father killed, me inherit the crime gangs, Rin put out of the way, the Taisho family destroyed, and to get you in my bed. I was shocked, I must say, that you took Bankotsu with you. I figured he would have been left with the other dogs to take them out."

Kagome blanched as his words dug into her. "Wh…what are you talking about?"

Naraku sat back and stared down at her impassively, his voice devoid of emotion. "You think I hire one assassin to put into the mix? Oh no…I hire one dunce that will screw everything up and get shot in the head, and I hire one nock, who will infiltrate the team under the guise of remorse and then take them out one by one."

Kagome licked her lips as her mouth fell open. "Hiten and…"

Naraku glanced towards the door then shrugged, "how does it feel to know that you brought your friends to meet their executioner? That you allowed him into your group…that you brought him along?"

Kagome sat up abruptly and tried to shove Naraku off of her. "No! No, he wouldn't…"

Naraku shoved her back down, digging his nails into her shoulders as he did so. Bringing his lips to her ear, he hissed, "not this time Princess. You're mine now." Naraku stood up from the girl and walked to the door. Flipping on the light, he turned and smiled at the petrified girl. Loosening the silver tie he wore, he grinned, "I've been in jail for nearly five weeks Kagome…five weeks without getting laid. You better believe I'm gonna take all that frustration out on you!"

Kagome's eyes widened, yet not at Naraku's threat. Apparently, his senses were off as well. A low growl broke the air and hell rained down on the three in the room.

While Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Bankotsu were breaking into the hospital 

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, stretched, yawned then froze. His hand drifted to his chest, rubbing slowly over his shirt with his lips turned down into a dark frown. He ran his hand over his chest again, nearly positive that something was missing. He cracked one eye open and glanced about the dark tiny room. "Wench?" the silence that greeted him held a malignant air, something that left a bitter metallic taste in his mouth. He sat up and glared about the room before jumping off the bed. It was quite the feasible idea that Kagome had woken up earlier and gone downstairs. It was quite possible that Kagome got hungry and went to get them food. But the twisting and knotting in his stomach told him another story, a dark story that froze his blood in his veins. It told a story he didn't want to know, didn't want to hear. The hanyou jumped over the open railing that led down to the first level of the precinct and as he touched down, was already running towards Ryen's office. The way his heart pounded in his chest was frightening; erratic patterns of fear and anxiety tore at his soul, stole away his breath. It was as if the creature from his dreams had stepped into the real world and was on his tail. Sliding around the corner, InuYasha breezed through Ryen's office doors and slammed into the desk. His hands landed spread a shoulder length apart and his hips rocked the desk back. Yet the demon behind the desk was not who he was looking for.

Sesshoumaru glanced up, annoyance written across his face. "Why are you making such a racket?"

InuYasha blinked the pushed away from the desk. "Where's uncle?"

Sesshoumaru raised a perfect eyebrow and sat back. "He was outside, last I looked. Why?"

InuYasha shook his head and turned from his brother. Reaching the doors, he called back, "have you seen Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he stood from the desk. "That's a joke, right?"

InuYasha spun around on his heels, his eyes wide and full of trepidation. "Do I look like I'm fucking playing around, you dick?"

Sesshoumaru moved around the desk and stalked towards the hanyou. "Why do you not know where Kagome is? Did you not leave her at the mansion to get rest after last night?"

InuYasha slapped his face and looked out from between his fingers at his older brother. "You probably don't remember much, since Ryen gave you a nasty concussion…but Kagome drove us back here then stayed up till a god forsaken hour doing research. We laid down about…five hours ago…and I've been out since then. Last place I saw her was on my chest!"

Sesshoumaru blinked then added in his stoic way, "you're an idiot. How do you misplace your girlfriend?"

InuYasha stared at Sesshoumaru, ready to fire back the questions then stopped. That would do nothing but get him beat to hell and back. Turning, he stormed into the main room. "I got to find Ryen…maybe he sent her on a mission. Maybe she had to go home."

A rather sing-song voice echoed from behind the metal bars, "or…just maybe…she grew a pair bigger then you three assholes put together and decided to do something other then for putting her head in the sand."

InuYasha whirled around and stared into the cell. "What did you say, bitch?"

Kagura, who was sitting on the bench in the cell, looked the other way with a sly smile.

InuYasha turned a wild glower towards his brother. "Did she just…"

Sesshoumaru walked around the cell and grabbed Kagura through the bars by her hair. Pulling her back, he glared down at her shocked face. The anger from the days of pain was nowhere near dissipated, and if prodded, he would have ripped her face away from her body if she said the wrong thing. "Say what you know this time, bitch. It's your fault we are already in this mess! If you had come clean…" he snarled and ground out, "what the hell do you know?"

Kagura grunted when Sesshoumaru tugged harder and ground out, "she went to get Rin."

InuYasha ran to the bars and stared skeptically through them at the Youkai. "You're fucking kidding me, right? She…she wouldn't be that stupid!"

Sesshoumaru glanced about the cage like prison and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't we missing one?"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he all but tore out the front door, Sesshoumaru two steps in front of him. Ryen was walking up towards the building and was thrown back as InuYasha barreled into him. Ryen caught himself and the hanyou before the toppled to the ground and stared at the boy with complete shock. "What the—"

InuYasha shoved Ryen away and jammed a finger at his chest. "How the hell did you lose a prisoner?"

Ryen blinked and looked around for a moment before pushing past the boys to walk to the building. Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him dead.

"Bankotsu is gone…as is Kagome. Kagura said they have embarked on some half assed plan to rescue Rin."

Ryen turned around, his normally so stoic golden orbs wide with disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he swore under his breath and headed for the building. "Shit! Is she fucking stupid?"

The brother's followed Ryen through the building and into a smaller room where there were thick metal closets. InuYasha pressed on. "How could you just let Kagome get Bankotsu out of a cell and walk out the door with him. Are you completely incompetent?" he threw his hands into the air and growled, "What kind of cop are you?" he wanted to punch something…to tear something apart piece by piece. Kagome was out there…without him…and he had no way to know if she were safe.

Ryen whirled around and growled back, "Do you really want to start on incompetent? How did Kagome get away from you? I wasn't going to stalk the building for you two every fucking minutes, god damnit! I had shit I had to do! You should have watched her yourself! Don't you fucking dare blame me!"

Sesshoumaru put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder and shoved him away from Ryen. Taking a step towards the demon, Sesshoumaru growled ferociously, "and I suppose it is not your fault that she gained access to a set of keys and was able to break Bankotsu out of the prison. Nor is it your fault a felon walked out the front door." walking in a circle, Sesshoumaru punched one of the lockers. "Son of a bitch! Does either of you two insolent fools know what this will do? If Tsubaki thinks for one minute that we're trying to make a move against her, she may kill Rin. Kagome cannot take on a rapid dog, let alone a gang, a chemical weapon bitchy psychiatrist and a high-powered priest! And God forbid if Naraku gets involved! This could just as fucking well mean three funerals instead of…" Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and ran a hand through his hair before punching the locker again, and again. He was able to ward off those images…for the time being. They had spoke to him while he slept, kept him tossing and turning all night long. The things he knew that Naraku had done to Rin…the things he could imagine that he had done to her, the things Rin would never speak about because of fear…it was all there in his dreams, taunting him, destroying him, piece by piece.

Ryen grabbed the boy's blood covered fist as he reared back to strike the metal contraption again. "Stop, Sesshoumaru…this will get you no where. We have to move, and we have to move now. Call Miroku, call Sango, call anyone who will move their ass to get there."

InuYasha ripped the lock off one locker and swung the doors open then paused. His eyes widened for a moment like a child in a candy shop. A low whistle rang from his lips as he crossed his arms. "Damn…this is some heavy fire power."

Sesshoumaru reached over his shoulder and grabbed one AK-47. Grabbing hollow point rounds, he filled the gun's clip and then another for backup. He turned and stormed from the room offering no words or co-op plans.

Ryen reached over InuYasha and took out a colt and a desert eagle. Handing the eagle to InuYasha, he grunted "fucking take this and get your eyes off the oozie. It ain't for you."

InuYasha shoved the gun into the front of his pants and turned to walk from the room. A hand clasped onto his shoulder. Turning, he found a vest being presented to him. "Take this…Inu; with human blood in your veins, you'll be more of a bullet target. Me and your brother won't fall as easily."

InuYasha shoved the vest back towards Ryen. "Fucking keep it, jack ass. I ain't gonna pass out over one bullet wound."

Ryen pressed it against his chest with a thud and glowered. "Look, InuYasha, the last thing I want to do is lose more family. You're my fucking nephew, for Christ's sake. I'm going to take care of you, and I want you to fucking wear this!" Their eyes met for a moment before Ryen looked towards the ceiling and scratched his neck, "besides, Kagome won't be to pleased if she has to bury you."

InuYasha's eyes darkened as he finally accepted the vest. Muttering while he stripped off his sweatshirt, he added, "If she's still alive…"

Ryen grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard, staring his nephew in the face. "It's that kind of attitude that's gonna get you shot. Kagome is still alive InuYasha; she has to be. And if you think otherwise, then you might as well lie down and die. I'm going to take care of you and her and god damnit, stop being so god damned pessimistic."

InuYasha put on the vest then nodded. "I…god Ryen…I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I…I would curl up and die. I can't…I can't…" he closed his eyes and slammed his hands against the wall. Taking with his eyes shut, his words came out in a feral tone. "Damnit, why the hell would she do something so fuckin stupid? Why would she…" he slammed the wall again and again before leaning back and taking a deep breath to control his raging anger and frustration. The last thing he was ready to do was to go into that building and find Kagome in Rin's disposition…or to find their bodies.

Ryen reached over and put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "If your gonna be angry, then damnit, use it. Harness it so you can make it a weapon, a fuel; use it to make someone suffer. I need to know that you aren't gonna run into this thing head strong like your brother."

InuYasha shrugged, put back on his sweatshirt and walked from the room. "I can't promise shit, Ryen…but I got your back."

Ryen nodded very slowly and followed his nephew, grabbing a radio on the way out. Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. He had simply vanished. Though it wasn't unexpected, it was still a blow to the covert mission. InuYasha rushed to the car as Ryen stared at the tiny radio. Something was eating away at his gut, darkening the clouds in the sky and he dared to think that it was what he feared. Taping in a code on the radio, he planted himself by the exit of the police station. He closed his amber eyes, praying that he wasn't right. If he was…thing were going to have to change very quickly. Slowly, the code was punched back to him in an old fashion Morris sequence that left his mouth agape. 'Shit…it's time.'

InuYasha glanced back from where he sat in the driver's seat of the car, his eyes narrowed. He saw the look of shock and absolute disdain and Ryen's face and knew he wasn't going to like what was to be said. "What? What happened?"

Ryen brushed past the car and jogged to the car, his coat fluttering in the wind behind him. "We got to move, now!"

InuYasha bolted out of the car and then jogged to keep up with Ryen. "Where are you going, what the hell is going on? What was that look for?"

Ryen nodded towards the buildings next to them. "We're taking the alternate route. It's time to stretch your legs, boy." His face darkened as he took to the rooftops. InuYasha was on his left in the blink of an eye.

InuYasha studied the disturbing stillness of his uncle's features as they leapt from building to building. After seven rooftops, he stopped in front of his uncle, skidding to a halt in the gravel forcing Ryen to pause as well. Desperation and worry colored his voice and pulled at his weary eyes. "What the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Ryen studied the rocks on the ground then the clouds in the sky, not truly wising to tell the teen what he had just learned. Realizing that there was no way out of it, Ryen slowly shook his head. With a defeated sigh, he muttered, "Naraku was released from jail about thirty minutes ago. Apparently he wasn't full of shit, as me and your brother had hoped. With Rin incarcerated, there was no charged against him."

InuYasha stared blindly at the older man for a moment before letting off a torrent of curses. "What the hell do you mean no charges? What about that tape with his confession?"

Ryen avoided the boys eyes, "I handed it to my superiors that night…no one's seen it since."

InuYasha kicked the ground and began to rapidly pace, his amber eyes frantic, like a drowning mans. "That's hogwash! How could they let him go? They know how dangerous he is! That makes no fucking sense?" he paused mid step and covered his face. "Oh God…Kagome…" he lost feeling in his knees as he slowly sank to the floor. "Oh God…what if…he…no…" a jolt of pure rage shook his body as he nearly jumped to his feet. Red tore at his eyes, diluting the sunset amber into that of a crimson red. Like puddles of blood, InuYasha's eyes met Ryen's. "We go, now!"

The older demon seemed frightened for a moment then gained back his cool. "You need to check your anger kid…you go in there like that and someone you don't want to hurt will be…"

InuYasha growled back in a rather baritone voice, much unlike anything Ryen had ever heard him produce. "Those who will be hurt are those who dare to hurt my family!" With a rather ferocious growl, InuYasha turned and leapt off the building with such speed, Ryen hardly saw him move.

Ryen watched the demon kid run into the night, his eyes widened in shock, then sighed loudly. He rotated his right arm then popped his neck. Looking towards the night skies, he shoved his hands into his pockets, his breath leaving a trail in the frigid air. "You owe me for this one, brother…so much. He's definitely your kid…" He thought for a moment then bowed his head. Using a technique he had sworn off decades prior, the Inu-Youkai disappeared in a tiny ball of red light heading in the opposite direction then InuYasha. This was going to be a horrid fight, probably one to the death, and Ryen knew it. Whatever Kagome and Bankotsu had run off to do, he could only hope they had been wise in doing. Because if those two stupid humans had run themselves into that purified building without plan, there was nothing that the group of Inu Youkai could do but wait.

She thought it was a nightmare, once again playing in front of her eyes. She heard the voice bounce off the walls…his name slip from her friend's lips, but she didn't believe it. He couldn't be…no…wouldn't be released. He was in prison, where Ryen locked him…where he belonged. There was no way that Naraku was here in her room. Rin screwed her eyes shut, tears welling at the thought. For days…weeks even…she kept seeing him. Wherever she went, whenever she closed her eyes, that bastard was there, waiting for her; in the dark, in the mirrors, in her mind…everywhere. The thought that he was finally here in person was enough to make her want to claw her eyes out. Rin's fear was confirmed when she heard the monster speak, "Your friends are dead, Kagome, and yet here you are, still fighting." Rin's mouth fell open…those gun shots she had heard, had Naraku… Rin placed her hand against the flesh, keeping in the tiny squeak that threatened to spill over. 'No! Naraku can't have killed Sango. Not Sango…please, no! I can't…I can't see this happen. Not to my friends! This is my entire fault!' tears dripped down her face as she heard skin connect with skin and heard Kagome hiss. 'All of this…all of it is because I gave up, I ran away.' Rin sucked down tears as a night that had happened so many weeks ago rang clear in her ears. The threat that she had thought impossible…the threat she had discarded, he was owning up to it now. I "_Then I will go after them…I'm sure you don't want them to go through what you've been through." /_I . 'He's going to rape Kagome, kill everyone else and probably kill me as well. Gods…this is all my fault.' she grabbed the metal rail of her bed and grinded her teeth together. 'None of this would have happened if I kept my fucking mouth shut!'

_ I 'Stupid girl…fucking stupid girl! Can you shut the hell up for one moment about your damn self-pity? If I could make you smack yourself I would!' /I _

Rin paused and her body went rigid. The voice was coming from inside of her…somewhere from deep in her brain. And it sounded so familiar, like an echo of a dream…of someone she used to be. 'Who…who are you?'

There was a harsh laugh that was cynical at best. I '_I'm the mate of the lord of the western lands. I'm the strong supportive side of that lord who doesn't take shit from anybody or anything, let alone a stupid insignificant hanyou who is lower then pond scum. How dare you still be afraid of this man? He is nothing more or less then you. If you cut him, he will bleed. If you strike him, he will fall. But here you sit, wallowing in self-pity and fear. Gods I hate that word. What do you fear Rin, besides for fear itself?' /I _

Rin's eyes widened as she silently mouthed the title the voice had produced. 'You're…me?'

The voice laughed again, this time it was lighter, more airy and slowly reminded her of the person she used to be. I '_At this point, Love, I would be ashamed to call myself you. What are you doing still sitting here? Are you going to cry about your past traumas while your friend is raped in front of you? Are you going to claim you couldn't stop him because you were afraid?' /I _

Rin's fist closed on itself as she began to feel that flame of hatred rekindle in her heart. Energy bustled under her skin like solar fuel, with one direct target. 'No…but he's stronger then me. How can I…how can I take him down?'

She could feel the grin slowly spread like cyanide across her lips. I '_Use your imagination, Love look around you. Use your environment to pick your weapon.' /I _

Rin's eyes darted by memory across the room. 'There is a couch…where Naraku has Kagome pinned…and a door. The light switch is by the door…there was nothing she could hit him with…unless. Rin's eyes widened as she remembered Tsubaki injecting her with that god-awful serum. 'After she was done, she tossed the needle into that tiny waste bin on the wall. There wasn't a lock!'

A sadistic quirk of humour shot through her as she slowly began unhooking herself from the machines. 'Some sanitary and safe hospital they have here. Never know who will poke themselves with a needle.' Rin worked diligently at the Iv, pulling it from her body was painful but she managed to keep her mouth shut. With a determination boiling in her blood and resolute glistening in her eyes, Rin hauled herself over the side of the bed. She heard every word of venom that Naraku seethed towards Kagome, every lie he whispered. She knew…she knew that if she didn't move fast, Kagome's life would be forfeit by time she could move. This was it, she realized with dread and awe, the final show down. What happened here would delineate the proceedings of the future. They would either take down Naraku or die trying. With a grimace, Rin moved to the side of the needle box. She hated the simple pinpricks…she hated them with a passion. Now willing to shove her hand into the box full of them was not on her high to do list. But it had to be done. With a hard swallow, Rin plunged her hand into the tiny box. She grabbed the cylinder, luckily not pricking herself as she withdrew it. Rin stared at the needle for a moment, her eyes not truly adjusted to the dark yet. She heard a thud to the right of the room, where the couch had been and rushed around her bed. With a grimace, she thrust the needle into the drip bag of Morphine and pulled in some fluid to the container, like how one would a turkey baster. She lifted the needle up to try to realize if it had filled as she heard Naraku's words. "How does it feel to know that you brought your friends to meet their executioner? That you allowed him into your group…that you brought him along?"

Rin's heart hammered against her chest, knowing exactly whom Naraku was talking about. Hiten had tried to kill her and these fools knew? They brought Bankotsu along anyway? Rin clenched a fist at her side; well aware she was going to have to crack heads when she figured out who was so stupid to trust the asshole. Rin ducked down behind her bed as Naraku threw on the light and bit back the smile when she realized that she had managed to pull a good amount of fluid in the needle. The hanyou's back was to her position, completely oblivious to her body not being in the bed. Time was of the essence, if he realized she wasn't there, all would be lost. Rin moved out from behind the bed and let her eyes roam over the hanyou's back. She needed a point of weakness, a point where she could inject him. She stared from the morphine to the hanyou then linked eyes with the petrified Kagome. Rin's eyes widened as she desperately looked back to Naraku, hoping Kagome to get the gist. Relief was rewarded when Kagome returned her focus to the hanyou on a power trip.

Rin licked her lips and stood on her toes. To get near his neck and be able to push in the drug, she needed to be a foot taller. Shoving the needle between her teeth, she clambered back onto the bed as Naraku stalked towards Kagome.

Naraku approached the young girl, his eyes roaming her body like a carnivorous beast deprived of food for weeks. She was his prey, and he the hunter. A sinful smile erupted on the hanyou's lips as he stopped moving and rested his hands behind his back, looking over the girl on the couch. Her hair was dashed across her face, blood covered her clothes, and she was petrified. Her large brown eyes were those of a deer caught in headlights…and god was this going to be a kill. "Get used to this scene Kagome…" he goaded wickedly, "you're going to need to get used to being my servant. Rin here used to serve me well as such…" his eyes lit up with such a perverse evil, Kagome could feel her stomach roll. "…I think she deserves to see another suffer now, the way she has for the past six months; especially one that she tried so hard to protect. Poetic justice, ne" He smiled and glanced over his left shoulder. "Isn't that…" His voice cut off as his eyes widened.

Already airborne, Rin slammed into Naraku's chest as he turned to stare at her. Knocking both parties to the floor, Rin recovered first and jammed the syringe into the hanyou's neck and injected him with the drug. Naraku hissed and grabbed the syringe from the human and thrust her off of him. His hand immediately went to where she damaged him, stopping any blood from spilling out. He was quite unsure of what happened, besides for the fact that the girl who should have been unconscious was not. Rin rolled to the side and flew to her feet instantly. She rushed to Kagome's side and grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, Kagome! Run!"

A fist blocked her path, connecting with the right side of her jaw. Rin's head spun to the right, her entire body twisted grotesquely before she fell to the floor in a heap. Kagome screamed as Naraku kicked her friend once in the chest then turned his angry eyes on her. His red eyes were slightly dilated, his breathing rugged and he was pissed. He grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and shook her, "What the fuck did…she do to me?"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes staying on the body of her friend. "I don't know…I …I don't know…"  
Naraku reared back and slapped Kagome, wheeling the girl back against the couch. He turned his sights on the other. Grabbing Rin by her neck, he hauled her from the carpet to the wall, pinning her with a hand around her throat. His sight was blurring slightly and he felt light headed. "What…what did you do to me?"

Rin blinked away the stars she had been staring at after his fist collided with her face and stared at the man who had tortured her for seven months of her life. 'Why now…why after all of this…does he not seem so scary?' she stuck out her chin and spit the blood that was pooling in her mouth at him. "Fuck off, Naraku. You got what you deserve!"

Naraku studied the girl's face then moved closer. "You think you have nothing more to lose, don't you? You think that you can either stop me or die trying, is that it?" he brushed his lips against her ear and then licked the cartilage, his tongue dancing around the tiny piecing it held. His voice was condescending and held a rather hushed masochistic tone. "You're so wrong Rin…so wrong. You don't know…you have no clue…what I _I_ /I can I _do_ /I to you." anger blazed in his eyes and he pushed her to the wall harder. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. I could kill you, I should kill you…right here, right now," he pulled back and studied her eyes then gave her a tiny sadistic smile, and shook his head quickly, "but that would save you from seeing everything go to hell. No…no…you I _need /I _ to suffer, you need to understand your part in this." he held his other hand out to display the room then Kagome. "This…all of this…is your fault! If you had taken it like the others, if you had just kept your mouth shut…none of this would be happening. But…you couldn't do that…you had to bring them into it."

Kagome sat up on the couch and hissed back, "Fuck you, Naraku! This isn't her fault! You're to blame. You did this; to her, to us…hell, to yourself." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and jumped off the couch. She grabbed Naraku's hand that was wrapped around Rin's throat and pulled futilely. "Let her go…let Rin go now!"

Naraku turned a venomous stare towards Kagome and back smacked Kagome with the back of his left hand. Catching the girl square in the nose, she sprawled backwards across the floor. Rin screamed her name and began kicking; Naraku simply pressed his weight against hers, his eyes focusing on Kagome to make sure she was still alive. The impact could have been hard enough to break her neck. To his relief, she seemed to be fighting with consciousness. With a masochistic grin, he turned his attention back to Rin.

"You bastard!" Rin thrust against Naraku, trying to bring her knee up high enough to catch the demon in the crotch. His legs were pressed against hers, however, pinning them to their mounted spot. Everything was slowly beginning to become blotchy; stars were exploding in front of her eyes. Her air was slowly beginning to run out and his grasp on her neck was making it something difficult to gather more.

Naraku brought his mouth to her cheek and licked her jawbone, enjoying the absolute disgust it sparked in her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy watching you, Rin. I'm going to enjoy watching you rip your hair out, knowing that this is your doing. And you're going to watch me…you're going to watch as I take your friends lives, as I shove a gun barrel down Sesshoumaru's throat and watch the wall turn red with his brains. You're going to watch me as I rip the Taisho name from the pages of history, as I piss on their dead bodies. You're going to watch me rape your best friend over and over…in all the nostalgic ways I did you…and then you're going to watch me kill her. But you…oh no…I will not grant you death. You won't have that luxury. You're going to live on, Rin…with all the knowledge…."

Rin's eyes hardened with a cold fire burning beneath. Hatred, revenge, and the absolute raging disgust…anything ignited it but all kept it burning. "Naraku…"

The hanyou cocked an eyebrow, "Rin?"

Rin pulled her head away from him and smiled sweetly, though her eyes betraying the facial façade. "Go to hell."

It was a sound like lightning splitting a tree in half, like static electricity rolled up in a velux blanket snapping to life. Pink light flooded the room, forcing Rin to shut her eyes, while Naraku looked away. The smell of sizzling flash assaulted all noses in the room, and most prominently, the one being burned. Naraku jumped, his eyes wide and he howled in pain. Two handprints were scorched into his arm as Kagome stood a foot from him, her hair blowing behind her and the aura of a Miko glowing around her.

Naraku dropped to his knees, his eyes lifted towards the ceiling as the burning continued up his arm. He ripped at his sleeve, tore it from his shirt and watched in horror as the charred flesh continued to burn. He tried to place his good hand over his bicep to stop the purifying light, to salvage one part of his limb but the light that was traveling from the wound only worked over his hand, charring the member and spread to his other arm as well. His red eyes shot up, eyebrows at his hairline and screamed, "Stop this! I demand it!"

A thin line of sweat broke out across Kagome's forehead as she continued to meditate. Rin was by her side in an instant, dropped by Naraku when he feared for his own arm. Her mouth hung open as she watched her friend purify the one man who had given them nothing but trouble. Naraku fell to the ground and roared out in pain, both arms nearly incinerated by the light.

The door behind the two girls ripped open, a cold blast of air intruding on the three and disrupted Kagome's concentration. She blinked and the light faded, Naraku stopped screaming and Rin held her breath. Kagome turned slowly to glance at Rin before muttering, "I'm sorry…". Falling forward, Rin hardly had time to catch the girl as she passed out. The beating Naraku inflicted on her before all of this was traumatizing enough, but then to focus all of her power on incinerating a rather strong hanyou…Kagome's psyche couldn't keep up.

The sound of a bullet being loaded into a chamber made Rin's heart jump. Naraku was still rolling around on the ground, as if on fire, Kagome was passed out in her arms and she was…well, she just was. Turning, she found that maybe they just really were fucked from the beginning. In the door, with a gun aimed directly at her head, was Yamaoto Tsubaki. And she looked furious.

while Kagome, Rin and Naraku have their show down 

Sango and Bankotsu tore down the hallway, their footsteps resonating behind them as they turned the corner. Bankotsu pointed ahead then paused, skidding to a halt with wide eyes. Sango paused a second later, and looked over Bankotsu's skeptical grimace. "What's wrong?" Sango glanced around then widened her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot where you left him!"

Bankotsu ignored the jibe and grabbed the Glock he was toting from the pocket of the black coat he was wearing. Sango's eyes doubled in size and Bankotsu held up a finger to his lips. He shook his head then pointed two fingers at the room ahead of them. Through the white curtain, three figures could be seen.

Sango snapped her head around from the scene and asked sternly, "Who's in there with him?"

Bankotsu shrugged and loaded the gun. He tilted his head towards the room and slowly began an approach, the gun aimed towards the ceiling, Sango pushed far behind him. He paused at the door, then in one smooth move, turned and kicked it open. Once inside, he paused, his mouth widening. Sango slipped in behind him and nearly screamed. Miroku stood, a gun in hand, his eyes focused and sweat pouring down his face, and was aiming at an older man who was on his knees in the middle of the room. The third figure was a woman with long silver hair that reached her waist. She was aiming a very similar gun at Miroku, her teal eyes narrowed in anger.

Bankotsu aimed his gun at the new comer and yelled, "Drop it, Bitch! You don't know what you're messing with!"

Tsubaki glanced lazily over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Just how many of you fuck ups are in my hospital?"

Sango rushed forward and stopped when the gun Tsubaki was aiming suddenly trained on her. "You're Tsubaki, aren't you? You're the cunt that's been lying to Rin!"

Tsubaki looked Sango over and then nodded sarcastically. "Oh, you must be the other friend, the one who Rin doesn't talk about." she rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to lay on one foot. "I think it's time for you to get new friends."

Miroku growled then shouted over all in the room, "Drop the barrier!"

The older man, Hakushin, shook his head, "why would I?"

Miroku clicked back the trigger, "because a man with a gun is telling you to."

Hakushin shook his head slowly, "I believe you harbor no want to murder in your heart, my son."

Miroku nodded once, "you're right, but I will. My friends are in trouble because you're demon boss is going to destroy them. I need to let my other friends deal with him."

Hakushin snorted, "Friends of demons deserved to be vanquished."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and stormed towards Miroku, "that's quite the loveable Buddhist philosophy for you. What happened to the eight noble truths? Love your neighbor…no matter creed, color, race…"

Sango glanced over her shoulder, "you just mixed two religions and an anthem."

Bankotsu turned cold eyes to Sango, "shut up!" Aiming the gun at Tsubaki, he cocked an eyebrow, "what are you going to do now, doctor?"

Tsubaki stared at him as if the answer was most evident. "I'm going to kill you all, of course."

Sango hissed back, "I would love to see you try."

Tsubaki shrugged and aimed the gun back at Miroku. "Let the monk stand or I'll kill you."

Miroku glanced at Bankotsu and nodded slowly. Bankotsu backed away from Miroku and placed his gun on the floor then pulled Sango behind him. "We're unarmed. Miroku?" Miroku's purple eyes glowered into Bankotsu's. He had already told the boy in no less words that he didn't trust him. It had been an act of god that Miroku had allowed Bankotsu to go find the girls. Yet seeing Sango rekindled his trust, earned this new boy a place by their side. He met Sango's eyes and nodded briefly. Miroku mouthed 'love you' before he lowered his gun and stepped away from the monk.

The minute Miroku was a foot away from Hakushin, his weapon cast to his side, Tsubaki popped off one shot. Aimed at Miroku, she hit the boy once in the back of the skull. Bankotsu had a gun in his hand in an instant. One bullet was fired from the Glock and caught Hakushin right between the eyes. The monk was so studious on upholding the barrier around the center; he was unable to cast one fast enough to save himself. Tsubaki ran the minute the first shot fired from the gun. Out the door and out of the room, she was gone in an instant.

Everything was delayed, as if time slowed down to drip like a leaky faucet. Hakushin sunk slowly to the floor, instantly dead and his brains painted on the wall behind him. The void look in his eyes cast his death in shadows around the room and then the serenity of the room was shattered. Sango screamed.

Sango ran to Miroku's side, tears pouring like rain down her cheeks. The boy was slumped on the floor, blood pooling out of the tiny quarter like wound at the bottom of his skull. Sango shook his shoulders screaming.

I "Miroku! No, gods no! Gods…" /I Sango kept shaking Miroku's body her hands covered in his blood as they wrapped around the purple sweatshirt he donned. "No…no, gods no! Miroku, you I bastard /I ! You promised not to leave me! You can't die…no, please!"

Bankotsu lowered his gun, and stared at the scene in front of him. His mouth moved a couple times yet he couldn't say a word. He knew without a doubt that Miroku was dead. Hell, the bullet probably took off half the boy's face. He moved slowly to Sango's side to drop down beside her.

Sango threw herself against Miroku's back, her face nestled between his shoulder blades. "Miroku…please…please talk to me. Say something…anything. You can't die, we're not supposed to die, damnit! Miroku! Please!" She reared back and grabbed his shoulder, ready to turn him over.

Bankotsu quickly reached out and covered her hand with his, stopping her from moving her dead lover's body. He closed his eyes and shook his head, grimacing as her sobs grew into wails. "Sango…I'm sorry…"

Sango stared at Miroku's body then turned quickly to her right and vomited. Bankotsu grimaced but didn't move away. Sango sobbed and wailed between heaves, but in the end, was left on her forearms, next to the body of her dead lover. Bankotsu sat idle for a moment, staring from the blood pooling around the boy to where Sango lay.

Bankotsu slowly stood and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hauling her to her feet, he pulled her into a loose hug. "You got to get away from here…" The gun rested in his other hand, pointing away from her body aimed lazily at the door where Tsubaki had exited. If that bitch dared to show her face, Bankotsu would definitely decorate her with holes.

Sango struggled against his hold, screaming bloody murder. "No, let me go Bank! I can't leave him… I I can't leave him like this /I ! Not Miroku! No…he's not dead, he can't be. He wouldn't leave me!" She turned towards the boy and began banging her fists on his chest, yelling and screaming gibberish, occasionally striking intelligent words strung together incoherently.

Bankotsu pulled her towards the door, fighting her struggling by lifting her off the ground and holding her against his chest. "Sango, he's gone. I'm sorry…but Miroku is dead! Please…you can't be here, girl. This isn't for your eyes; you'll drive yourself crazy! You can't see this…come on."

Sango pulled relentless at his arms. "Miroku!" She paused her struggles to stare up at Bankotsu, "please, Bank…I have to be with him… he would wait with me…he would…he…" Her body weight gave out and sent both parties to their knees. Instead of escaping, Sango simply sat and stared at the body. "Oh god…he's gone. I…he…she shot him. She…" Sango closed her blood shot eyes and slammed one hand into the ground, "he's dead…god damnit, he left me too. He promised…Miroku you bastard, how could you be so stupid?"

Bankotsu gathered himself back to his feet, trying to sympathize with the girl but his own anger was flaring. 'That's the cunt that killed Hiten…Tsubaki; she was the one he reported to. She either killed him with her own hands or ordered the hit. Either way, she's mine!' He wrapped his free hand around Sango's shoulder and hauled her to her feet. Bankotsu tugged her towards the door, gesturing at Miroku with the gun. "Sango, he's gone, I'm sorry but Miroku's dead. Our friends on the other hand aren't. We need to help them! Come on, pull yourself together and take your revenge. You can cry later!"

Sango turned around and punched Bankotsu in the jaw with a rather wild blow. "Bastard! How can you say that…how…."

Bankotsu snapped his head back with amazing recovery speed and grabbed her wrist to pull her closer to him. A bit gruffer then he meant for the words to sound, he growled, "Look, it sucks, I know. I lost my brother to these bastards. Now we can sit here and wait to be shot or we can go after that bitch. What do you prefer?"

Sango glanced back at Miroku, a fresh batch of tears tracing over the wet patterns on her cheeks. "Oh, Miroku…." She tried to pull once more from Bankotsu who snarled in response.

Pulling Sango around, Bankotsu shook his head and dragged her behind him. He was set to pull her from the room and lock her in another. He had a score to settle and the hell this bitch was going to become a diversion from the goal. She was mourning, and he could understand that. But there was no way she was going to hinder his goal. A figure in the doorway stopped their ascent and Bank nearly shot until he recognized their frame. A brash smile spread across his lips until silver bangs blew back to reveal red eyes. Bankotsu's smile dropped like a lead brick as he studied his friend's face. This…this wasn't his friend…it was something else, and this something else was not quite sitting right with him. Urged to shoot, Bankotsu had a hard time keeping the gun in check.

The demon InuYasha regarded the scene presented before him. His goal had been to find his mate, whose blood he could smell, until the much more pungent and fatal blood of a member of his kin struck his nose. Now he stood, staring from the two bodies that littered the floor and had turned the marble floor scarlet, to the hysterical girl who was staring at the bodies as well and last to the collected man who held the gun in his hand and deception in his eyes.

Sango turned to glance behind them and gasped. She fought to her feet and stared at the boy in the doorway. She could hear him growling, snarling even. To her, InuYasha's growls sounded like a caged animal, promising the destruction of its owners. She swallowed hard, the image of the dead Miroku being pushed back in her brain as she took two careless steps towards the boy, her arm outstretched as if reaching for him. It was a morbid curiosity really, wondering just if this figure truly was InuYasha. It looked like him, moved like him…but the aura was something else entirely.

Bankotsu grabbed Sango before she could reach the hanyou and shielded her behind his body. Bankotsu backed up a step from the hanyou who was slowly approaching the pair. Bankotsu's teal eyes were wide and unnerved. All the years he had known his friend, he had never seen him look so demonic. He had heard rumor he never shared that at the party back in Kyushu, before InuYasha had raped Kerensa, his eyes had turned red. That only set his hair on end more. If he had lost it to his demon side then…had he now? Had something happened to Kagome? Bankotsu swallowed hard and muttered, "Sango…stay back. Something isn't right…"  
Sango nodded slowly in agreement while peaking around Bankotsu's side to stare demon that stood in the doorway. "Why…why are his eyes red?"

Bankotsu shrugged and stopped moving away from his friend. He narrowed his eyebrows and choked out, "Inu…you okay man?"

InuYasha stared from Bankotsu, to the gun in his hand, to the body of his best friend. The movement went on for a few circles, as if he was trying to visualize just what happened. Finally, he spoke and sent chills down both Bankotsu and Sango's spines. "What did you do?"

Bankotsu glanced at Miroku's body and his eyes widened. 'Oh…shit.' InuYasha wasn't pissed over Kagome; he was pissed at the sight of Miroku's body. For some reason, that had completely slipped Bankotsu's recognition. 'And he thinks…' Bankotsu glanced around the room again, making sure he wasn't staring at someone else before he glanced helplessly at Sango. "He thinks I…" swiveling back around, he held out his hands in front of his body then slowly put down the gun. "No, man…it wasn't me."

Sango watched Bankotsu slowly put down the gun and then she slowly began to back towards Miroku's body. She had heard from Kagome about what happened when InuYasha lost it in Kyushu. She heard about the girl he had raped while in demon form and how crazy he got. The last thing she was ready to be was a victim of that or of his claws. If he were going to get crazy or even homicidal, she would die next to Miroku, not by this asshole that she never liked in the first place. Everything happened the minute her back was turned.

Bankotsu placed the gun on the floor, registering out of the corner of his eye Sango's flight from his side. As he slowly began to stand up, he realized with a hollow feeling in his gut just how close InuYasha was standing to him. As Bankotsu stood up straight, a clawed hand wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

"You killed him."

Bankotsu grunted as the hanyou picked him up by his windpipe from the ground that InuYasha meant to kill him for this. Sweat began to pour from his glands as he kicked at the hanyou with hard enough blows to shatter kneecaps. The hanyou didn't flinch. "You got it all wrong!"

InuYasha narrowed his dangerous eyes and snarled, "You're fighting me! You pick a fight with the alpha male while you demand your innocence? It screams your conviction!"

Bankotsu stopped struggling as he slowly ran out of air. His hand latched onto his friends as he searched the red eyes that seemed to be delivering his fate. Normally he could easily take InuYasha head to head in a sparing match, but never had he seen such strength be exhibited by the hanyou. If he had…he would never of fucked with him. The world began to spin as Bankotsu resulted to clawing at his capture's hands with blunt nails. "Please…Inu…."

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and jerked his hand to the right, snapping the boy's neck in half. The body fell forward and InuYasha simply sidestepped.

Sango whirled around as she heard Bankotsu's words. Her mouth gaped open; ready to tell InuYasha that Bankotsu was innocent when the noise of bones shattering struck her ear. She watched in morbid fascination again as another member of their party found solace in death. Bankotsu's body crashed into the floor lifeless, his teal eyes staring at her in a deceiving way. She hadn't said a word…she had simply let her die. Her mouth moved a number of times as InuYasha stalked towards her. Words fumbled from her lips repeating like a mantra silently, "he didn't do it…He…He didn't do it…." seeing the hanyou's boots by her knees, she slowly looked up into the red eyes of her friend. InuYasha was staring at Miroku's body with a disgusted glower painted on his face. Sango fought down the urge to retch again before screaming, "InuYasha! He didn't do it!" she realized as the words bellowed from her lips just how cynical the phrase 'to little to late' truly was.

InuYasha paused, red eyes focusing down at the girl holding Miroku's hand. He blinked, regarded her situation then glanced back at the other male whom he had killed on the other side of the room. He snapped his head back around to look at Sango and sniffed the air before blinking again. Soon the brilliant and deadly scarlet that had captured his eyes was reduced to confused and absolutely horrified amber. The boy dropped to his knees next to Sango, as if really seeing Miroku's body for the first time and gulped audibly. He moved his mouth and shook his head, then jostled Miroku's body with one hand while still trying to get a grasp on reality. Like a child lost in the world, InuYasha turned to look at Sango, completely distraught and on the verge of tears. "Sango…Miroku's…"

The tears that streamed down Sango's face were enough of an indication that his words were accurate. Sango swallowed hard and sniffed away the phlegm in her throat. She choked on a sob and then shook her head slowly. "I…he was…then she…" She hung her head then slowly looked over her right shoulder towards Bankotsu. InuYasha followed suit and she heard him gasp even louder. Feeling her heart tearing into pieces, she fought for her voice, "we were holding Hakushin…so we could destroy the barrier…Miroku had the gun…Tsubaki came in when me and Bankotsu arrived. We stood down and then she…she…." Wiping a tear, almost violently from her eyes, Sango marched on, "she shot Miroku in the back of the head when he was walking away. Bankotsu shot Hakushin so we could get you guys in here."

InuYasha's jaw dropped as his eyes widened, "You mean he didn't…"

Sango slowly turned to face InuYasha. "Inu…he didn't kill Miroku…"

All color drained from InuYasha's face as he forced himself to the feet he couldn't feel. Walking was a trick, somehow a reflex, and before he knew it, he was by the human's side. Tapping Bankotsu's still warm cheek, he muttered, "Come on shit head… say something. I couldn't…you can't be…" he nudged the boy a little harder, the truth slowly washing over him. He had killed his best friend. His mouth hung open as he pushed harder at his shoulders. "Bankotsu, get up! Get up now, you asshole! I didn't mean…I wasn't thinking…I wasn't myself! You can't be dead! You can't! Get up! Get the fuck on your feet!" he was near hysterical by the end of his speech. Finally he fell forward and bowed his head.

Sango watched from the side, tears streaming down her face. Turning back to her lover, she kissed the top of his head before standing up. Wiping her cheeks, she grabbed the gun Miroku had dropped then clicked a bullet into the chamber. "InuYasha…let's find this bitch and get it over with."  
InuYasha slowly stood up, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs as he picked up the glock that Bankotsu had been carrying. When he looked up, Sango gasped once again. The striking stoic family resemblance to the other Taisho males was remarkable. There wasn't a single emotion running through his eyes other then the hardened cast of murder. His lips were set in an unwavering line, his eyes cold to the world. For a moment, Sango wondered if even Kagome would be able to break through the trauma he endured here today. "Follow me." his words were like ice, the delivery powerful enough to knock Sango back a step. She simply nodded dumbly, set in her world of much needed revenge, hiding from the memory of her lover's body.

Blood would be spilt, that wasn't a question as the two left room filled with death. Revenge served…deaths avenged. It was only a matter of minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yes, I suppose ya'll hate me now. Don't worry, I'll get a new chapter up ASAP. Let's not forget that Sesshoumaru and Ryen have yet to make their appearances, and those boys always have fun toys. And for the question that has been asked a couple times, and I apologize for taking this long to answer, yes, I have a lot of ideas for future fics. If you wish a hint to a couple, I have some listed in my profile on I plan on retiring no time soon.

- Maybe it's the large amount of local anesthetic I've received today before the doctor decided to cut me open without really talking about it (loooong story, and I'm very bitter over it) but to me…when I reread Rin flying through the air at Naraku, I saw scenes of that raccoon from Family Guy flying onto Peter's head and attacking him. I don't know. LOL.


	79. The End of a Deity

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 79 The End of a Deity

Rin stared coldly at the angry woman in the doorway, her heart beginning to speed up as their eyes met. Anger surged through her veins as her lips twisted up into a cynical smirk. Rin placed Kagome on the floor and worked her way slowly to her feet, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She looked over the doctor's attire with little interest. The doctor seemed disheveled, flushed even, as if she had been running. Gone was the pristine shell that the wench always fought to control and in its place was a women running on empty, scared and alone, ruthless, vicious…cornered. Yet Rin didn't give a damn. "You know…I'm really getting sick of seeing your face. Aren't you dead yet?"

Tsubaki gawked for a moment, those words not being what she expected to hear. With a rather offended huff, she exhaled sharply and looked towards Naraku. Her eyes slowly traveled back to Rin, an eyebrow arched in mocked interest. "Care to share what the hell happened to him?"

Rin shook her head, shifting her weight again and chewing on the side of her mouth. "Not exactly."

Tsubaki shrugged uninterested. She waved the gun lazily towards Kagome's unconscious body. "_She_ took him out? I'm impressed…never really sensed a miko spirit from her. Then again, what do I care?"

A rather gruff and primal voice echoed from across the room, soaked in pain and absolute anger. "I'm not out yet, bitch. Don't think these stupid cunts can get to me that easily." Naraku lifted his head from the floor, his red eyes somehow more diabolically evil. "And if you couldn't sense the miko blood in her, then you are a fool. Sometimes I wonder why you aren't dead yet."

Tsubaki jumped slightly at the sound of Naraku's voice, Rin merely rolled her eyes. Tsubaki laughed into her hand then offered Rin a pout. "Seems like your friend didn't do good enough of a job of killing him. Looks like you're gonna get yours after all."

Rin shifted weight on her feet before taking a more protective stance in front of Kagome as Naraku worked his way to his feet. "If you think I'm just gonna back off…"

Tsubaki's smile only grew more cynical. "That would make this to easy, don't you see. But it is to little to late, my dear. You're group is already dead. I shot one of these little fuckers through his head…"

Rin's eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat, "who…who did you shoot?" Seeing the smile grow wider, Rin took a step towards the psychiatrist. "Who did you murder now?" Instantly Rin bit her lip, hating the wavering tone of her voice. She had to be strong no matter what they told her. If she buckled then their last stand was pointless. Her hands clenched to fists as her mission rang clear: protect Kagome, all else was irrelevant.

Tsubaki glanced towards Naraku unsure of how to proceed. Naraku was concentrating on regenerating his burnt arms; the skin that had once covered the serpent's limbs had slithered off his body and lay in ash on the floor. Though she was untrained, Kagome had harbored enough power to seriously do some damage. If she had been trained, Naraku would not be alive. Muscle and tentacles wrapped around the bones that were left of his arms forging him new. Tsubaki growled under her breath and turned her attention back to Rin. "Looks like it's just you and me right now, sweet cheeks. So, why don't you be a good troubled child and sit down!"

A bullet loaded a chamber and Rin cringed, yet did not stand down. If Tsubaki was going to kill her, then so be it, but she would not cower away. Instead, she heard the light startled cry from Tsubaki. Rin's jaw dropped as a much larger gun was aimed at the good doctor. Tears filled her eyes as a voice she was sure she would never hear again filtered through the room like a glass breaking. "Disarm yourself!"

Tsubaki's breaths grew short as she cleared her throat towards Naraku. The hanyou seemed to be on another world as he was engrossed in building new arms; he was deaf to the world. Tsubaki cursed under her breath and turned towards the new comer, aiming the gun at him instead. "For the love of…"

Rin didn't even see the barrel of the gun move before it struck Tsubaki across her right cheek, sending the woman sprawling across the floor, blood pouring from an open laceration on her cheek. Rin lurched forward and had her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist before he was even in the door.

Sesshoumaru grunted on impact, not fully aware of who was hugging him at first. When he broke down the remaining doors to the facility, he wasn't sure what to expect. But the minute Naraku's foul stench hit his nose accompanied by Miroku's blood, his senses went into over drive. Moving closer to the room, the fear level in his heart had sky rocketed. The scent of Kagome's blood, of Rin's blood…and of Naraku was too much for the Youkai. But now…now Rin was back in his arms and that was all that mattered for the minute. Sesshoumaru dropped the gun to his side, grabbed Rin's chin roughly and crushed his mouth against hers.

Tears spilt down Rin's cheeks as the love of her life kissed her. She had been sure it was over, absolutely sure that there was no way they were going to survive, and yet here was her hope, once again saving her in her time of need; her rock of sanity, her serenity…her mate. She kissed him back, her lips pressing readily against his. A sob broke from her lips only to be stolen by his mouth as his lips crashed over hers, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip gently, his tongue soothing the wound. For the first time in forty-eight hours, the tension that swelled in both teens' bodies released.

Sesshoumaru pulled back from the bruising kiss and ran his thumb over her engorged lips. His eyes drilled into hers as he just shy of barked, "don't you ever fucking leave me again!" Before Rin could comment, he slammed his lips over hers again, stealing away any retort she could offer.

The lethargic clapping of hands brought the duo back to reality like a brick through a window. Naraku smiled from across the room where he sat on the couch, Kagome's body at his feet. Rin's eyes widened as she brought a hand to her lips. Losing herself in Sesshoumaru had been to easy and in the trip, she lost her sense of responsibility. 'Damnit…not Kagome, not again!' She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who had his gun trained on Naraku and death in his eyes. Naraku, on the other hand, seemed quite amused. He shook his head slowly, his red eyes filled with mirth. "Why, I would have thought you two more discrete then simply pawing at each other like wild creatures. I guess it can't be helped, though…you both are dogs after all."

Rin flipped the hanyou off and crossed her arms, melting into Sesshoumaru as he moved closer to her.

Naraku smiled at the gesture and waggled an eyebrow. "We'll still see if you're offering after I kill your lover." He kicked Kagome lightly in the back, her body flopping from her side onto her stomach and he raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru. "Do you really wish to cost your brother his mate? How about your mate; is she ready to lose her best friend? Put down the gun Sesshoumaru, or I'll kill her."  
Sesshoumaru cocked the gun instead. "Go ahead, Naraku…kill her and watch how many holes I blow through your disgusting body."

Naraku shrugged and sat back on the couch. "tsk, tsk, Sesshoumaru. Temper now, I don't think you wish me to do anything…brash?"

Sesshoumaru sneered. "The day you chose to hurt Rin was the day you defined the word brash."

Naraku gave him a sickly sweet smile then let it drop to a deeply disgusted scowl. "Such emotions Sesshoumaru, I do fear you are going to make me sick." He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. Forming a steeple with his fingers, Naraku tapped the appendage against his lips. "You know, Sesshoumaru…the first day I met you at that club, I knew you were going to be a problem. Just your…dignity…was enough to make me want to hurl. But now your acting all self righteous and vigilante-like…it just isn't you." Naraku hissed through his teeth then sat back, "I really expected more though, Sesshoumaru, not you simply walking in here with a gun demanding their release. I was hoping something on a larger scale…something dynamic." The hanyou held up his hands and opened his eyes wider, as if waiting then shrugged and dropped his hands, "but once again, I am sorely disappointed."

Rin scoffed and shook her head, "what, getting miko-zapped wasn't enough for you? Do you want I should drive a hummer through the wall…bring on the entire American Marine Corps while I do it? Maybe some fucking fireworks, you crack pot?"

Naraku flashed her a glower, "I am not speaking to you, you stupid bitch."

Rin blinked twice then laughed and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Sessh…I think Naraku's upset because you stole his glory. I say you show him what real glory is…and then why a kite-fuck like him will never grasp it."

Sesshoumaru handed the gun to Rin and nodded once. He walked to the middle of the room and slowly took off his leather coat. Dropping the coat onto the chair, he unbuttoned the collar of his shirt and nodded to the floor in front of him then raised an eyebrow offering a silent challenge.

Naraku laughed loudly and stood up slowly. A smile crept onto his face as he shrugged off the purple shirt he was wearing. "You want a go at me, Sesshoumaru, is that it? You want to fight this out, hand to hand combat?"

Sesshoumaru stared the hanyou down as he approached. "No. I mean to kill you. I told you I would avenge Rin…"

Naraku sighed loudly and shook his head slowly. "Still about retribution, I see. Has she not yet admitted that she begged for it, that she wanted me to fuck her?"

Rin's eyes widened as she pushed her way in front of Sesshoumaru. "You son of a bitch, how dare you?" her hand reached out and decked the hanyou across the jaw with a short range rabbit punch. Naraku wasn't ready for the blow, obvious as his head snapped back and the curses fumbled out of his mouth.

Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders and hauled her behind him and back further into the doorway where she collided with another body. Without even looking behind him, Sesshoumaru called out, "Sango…watch her." As soon as Rin was clear of the fighting area, Sesshoumaru threw himself at Naraku. His fist collided with Naraku's jaw, cracking the boy's chin to his right shoulder.

With a growl, Naraku countered by ducking under the next uppercut that Sesshoumaru attempted to deliver, and kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomach. He followed up catching the hanyou in the jaw with his knee.

InuYasha barreled into Sango from where she stopped dead in the hallway. The two had used InuYasha's sense of smell to find where the girls were; yet neither was surprised to find Sesshoumaru already there. It was Kagome's blood in the air that set InuYasha's nerves on fire. After he was able to collect his head about Bankotsu, he zoned in on the smell. Sango followed him for little more else to do. They had encountered several guards, none of which made it out of the battle breathing. Pushing Sango aside, InuYasha surged into the room. "Move!"

Sango side stepped, pulling Rin with her, and gave the hanyou access to the room. "Be careful, Inu!" Rin gasped as InuYasha passed them then looked up to Sango and froze. The woman's eyes were filled with hate and loathing. The coldness that Rin saw in the brown pupils brought tears to her eyes. Something had happened, and it wasn't good. Never had she known Sango to hate. Sure, she had seen Sango get angry and watched her nearly castrate a guy once for touching her, but this was different, this was serious. Rin realized in that moment that they had grown up and there was no more turning back. Just like for her, her friends were with her in this cold lonely world. They couldn't lose themselves in the petty false reality of high school; they would never be able to step into that girl world again. Once you saw real life for the atrocity that it was, there was no going back. Sango had seen it…it was in her eyes and now in her heart and Rin silently welcomed her to her life.

InuYasha shoved his way into the room and stopped, his mouth dropping open. He watched his brother spar his mortal enemy, both boys giving and receiving equal blows. He watched Sesshoumaru be thrown across an empty gurney only to see him bound back up and use the IV rack as a Bo. His eyes traveled around the perimeter of the room searching for his heart. The moment his eyes locked onto the crumpled figure by the couch, he wanted to vomit. The amount of blood that covered Kagome was horrifying, and the fact that she wasn't moving was not helping his diagnosis. "Kag!" InuYasha brushed around the two hacking it out in the middle of the room to slide down by her side. "Kagome!" Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he rolled her over onto her back. He looked over her face and traced her cheek with his hand. Relief flooded over him as she turned slowly to rub her face against his palm. 'At least she's responsive!' He lowered his head down to briefly kiss her forehead before turning very slowly to stare at Naraku, red creeping into his eyes once more. Yet this time he held it back; he was not going to change into a rabid monster here, not in front of Kagome or the others. Yet this decision did not outweigh his anger. Naraku was going to pay and he was going to do so with his life.

Sesshoumaru recovered with ridiculous speed from his prior injury to lurch to his feet and barrel Naraku into the far wall. Pinning the hanyou there, Sesshoumaru begin to deliver blow after blow, his punches faster then anyone could keep track. He bludgeoned the fiend from all sides, leaving him no chance to move let alone escape.

InuYasha stood slowly, his amber eyes ablaze with fury as he moved towards Sesshoumaru. Grabbing his brother's shoulder, InuYasha shoved him away and caught Naraku in the jaw with a roundhouse. Naraku fell to the floor and InuYasha swiftly kicked him in the ribs. "Bastard! Did you get off while you beat the shit out of her…out of them?" His eyes fell on Rin as the comment left his mouth and instantly realized Naraku had other intentions while going after Kagome. Much like the last time that Kagome had been attacked, Naraku had meant to rape her. InuYasha sniffed the air then paused, thanking the gods that he wasn't able to complete his goal. The faint trace of purification power though did catch his interest. Holding the bastard by his collar, InuYasha pinned him to the wall. "What…was she to much for you? You couldn't get your rocks off before she purified them from your disgusting body? You fucked with the wrong girl! Because whatever she didn't purify, I'm going to rip out of your chest!"

Naraku spit blood to the side and growled at InuYasha. "The bitch would have taken it if she hadn't intervened." Naraku moved his head towards Rin, yet the victim and the intervener seemed rather ambiguous. InuYasha didn't seem to care, the meaning was still clear as glass. Naraku's head snapped back as InuYasha punched him in the nose. Watching as Naraku slid halfway down the wall, Sesshoumaru's sudden barked warning did little to save the hanyou from the spike that jutted out of Naraku's arm. Naraku swung forward and impaled InuYasha from the bottom of his stomach up through his back on a long spike that fell away from his body and rested in the hanyou's wound. InuYasha fell backwards, blood bubbling out of his mouth and pain written across his face.

Sesshoumaru was on Naraku in an instant. The two fought, tearing at each other's skin, gashing into the other with ignited fury. Howls of pain and of anger filled the room while Rin and Sango scampered to InuYasha's side.

Sango grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, suddenly glad that she always wore a camisole under everything. She stared at the wound then at Rin for a moment then ground out, "get behind him and pull the stake from his body. Who knows if Naraku still has power over this limb? He could cleave Yash in half if he does."

Rin nodded dumbly and did as was told. Grabbing the thing that had impaled her friend, Rin tugged on it, ripping it clear of the wound with all of her might. Sango instantly put pressure on the hole in his gut while Rin held her hands over the one in his back. Neither spoke for a moment as blood pooled around their hands, dyeing their skin red. Yet no organs seemed to spill out nor did the boy seem to be in mortal peril. After a moment, Rin asked cautiously, "Did he hit any vital organs? Is InuYasha okay?"

Sango shrugged, her eyes clouded over with a grim forbearing. 'I can't lose another friend, not another one. I can't explain to Kagome why her lover is dead…as well.' Tears began to stream down her face as InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and spit up blood. "No…I…I think he'll be okay."

Rin blinked back her own tears as they slowly lowered InuYasha to the floor. The spike had missed most major organs, or so it seemed, and the boy was healing already. Rin scooted away and sat next to Sango, who was staring off at InuYasha. Rin knew she was seeing past the boy and instantly her eyes filled with tears. She knew the blank stare…it was one of someone who had lost nearly everything. "No! Oh God! She wasn't lying…Sango…" Grabbing Sango's arm, Rin begged with anyone willing to listen. 'Please don't let Tsubaki be right…please, not Miroku! He can't be dead…' Rin swallowed hard and slowly took in Sango's features. Everything made sense, her cold relation to the world, the morbid intensity in her eyes. The truth hurt like a jab from a knife as tears once again made their appearance. "No! No, oh god…oh God Sango, I'm sorry!"

Sango's face crumbled as Rin's words hit her open wound. It was like someone had taken her heart from her chest and ripped it wide open again. Sango turned and began to cry into Rin's shoulder, the fact that Miroku was gone blindsiding her once more. "Oh god Rin…I couldn't…I couldn't save him!"

Rin hugged Sango, cradling her head while the girl cried. She dissuaded her own tears with only sheer will power. 'So many lives were taken…' Rin swallowed hard, noticing the other missing members of the party. "Sango…where's Ryen? Did Bankotsu…"

Sango shook her head and choked out, "Ryen's not here…and Bankotsu…he's dead. He tried to save me…but…InuYasha didn't realize that Bank didn't…he thought…and then he…" Her words became to slurred for Rin to recognize as she slowly fell back into sobs.

Sesshoumaru grunted and turned Naraku's line of attack away from the two girls and his brother. The blows continued, neither one relenting in strength, speed or versatility. No matter how many injuries they sustained, they kept fighting. Sesshoumaru caught one of Naraku's punches and returned it with an uppercut that put Naraku through the ceiling. As the hanyou disappeared, he took the minute to holler, "Rin, get out of here now!"

A bullet caught the Youkai in his knee and sent him crashing to the floor. Rin screamed and moved to run to his side, Sango prevented her flight. On the other side of the room, on shaky legs, stood Tsubaki. Tsubaki leveled the gun with Sesshoumaru's head and clicked the next bullet into the chamber. "You arrogant asshole! I'm sick of you and I'm sick of your shit! This ends now!"

Sango screamed in outrage, realizing that this was the same bitch that killed Miroku. She barreled across the room before anyone could stop her and knocked Tsubaki backwards. Sango took the moment to knock the gun from her hands and straddle her waist. Sango instantly began to bludgeon the doctor with punch after punch, tears streaming with each hit. "This is for..." thud, "Miroku, you stupid," crack went the good doctor's nose, "dyke of a mother fucking," Tsubaki lost her front teeth as the bottom of Sango's palm caught her jaw, "bitch! How dare you shoot someone," Sango punched her again, her knuckles splitting against Tsubaki's cheekbone, "in the back! Have you no dignity?" Sango continued to beat the doctor until a scream from the other side of the room gave her a reason to pause.

Wrapped around Rin's throat was the tentacle that had impaled InuYasha. Naraku appeared from the hole in the ceiling he had been thrust through, a small barrier erect around him as he floated two feet off the floor. Rin was lifted off the floor and brought to this force field, her hands clinging tightly to the tentacle and her legs kicking with each movement. Naraku smiled as Sesshoumaru struggled to his feet, the tentacle wrapping tighter with each passing moment. "Bow to me now, Sesshoumaru, and I'll release her. Make a wrong move, though, and I'll break her neck!"

Sesshoumaru studied the situation for a moment before very slowly dropping onto one knee with disgust. He didn't doubt for a moment that Naraku would murder Rin to get a rise from him, and Sesshoumaru was sure that if Naraku killed Rin, he would not be able to keep fighting. 'This is for Rin…and for InuYasha and Kagome. If I must bow to this creature, then so be it. The others will live…'

Naraku smiled wickedly, watching the lord of the western lands bow. With a grunt, he reached out a tentacle and smacked Sango away from Tsubaki with it. "Learn your place, wench!" with expert targeting, he pinned Sango to the wall by her neck with a rounded spike that embedded an inch from her skin on both sides. Turning his attention to Rin, he smirked down to Sesshoumaru. "Is this what you fought so hard for, Sesshoumaru?"

The tentacle around her neck dissipated to form his hand. Feeling no relief, Naraku squeezed her neck nearly as hard as the tentacle had. Rin yelped, her feet flailing wildly in mid air. Naraku stared at her face, the smirk growing on his. "I told you that you would watch the death of your friends…now behold…"

A bullet wound the size of a baseball suddenly appeared in the hanyou's stomach, two inches from Rin and instantly he dropped the girl. Rin closed her eyes and yelped, only to find herself suddenly in the arms of Sesshoumaru. Her feet only touched ground when they landed next to her savior. Ryen.

Ryen stood in the doorway, his Desert Eagle in one hand, a rather large sword in the other. Silver hair hung freely down his back as he slowly approached the filthy hanyou. He cast away his trench coat and cracked his neck. "You tried to destroy my family…" he shot again, the bullet ripping through the hanyou's left arm. Naraku screamed in pain and dropped to the floor. "You fucked with my nephews," Ryen made an equally nasty wound on the right arm. "And for that, you deserve death." He aimed the gun at the hanyou's forehead, having him pressed up against the far wall. Ryen moved to pull the trigger then paused.

Naraku looked up, pain surging through his eyes like lasers. "What are you waiting for? Just do it! Kill me already!" Watching Ryen regard the group, Naraku rolled his eyes. Bravado surfaced again, lasting even up until the last minutes of his life. "Down to the last minute, you fucking people still act as a group! All of you want to kill me I get it. If one of you think you can…then bring it on!"

Ryen flipped the gun in his hand, never looking at the hanyou during the course of his action, and pistol-whipped the bastard across the jaw. "Shut up." he nodded slowly towards Sesshoumaru then stepped away. "This bastard…this filth has wronged both you and Rin on every level possible. It is your kill and I will not take him away from you." He held out the gun and bowed his head curtly.

Sesshoumaru approached Naraku, a slight limp in his step from the metal in his bone, and then glanced at Ryen. With a slight pain-filled smirk, Sesshoumaru asked, "So now the loyal police officer condones murder?"

Ryen winked and turned his back, "what I don't see…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, almost in thanks, then turned back to Naraku.

Naraku cocked an eyebrow, growing old with the game. To tired to fight back, he slumped back against the wall and let the blood seep from his wounds. He knew that if one of the intruders didn't end his life, the blood loss would. "So…a fitting end, ne? You to be my executioner after I destroyed your mate; it is what the universe calls Karma, I do believe."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and bit into whatever Naraku was plotting. "You have not destroyed any part of Rin…"

Naraku shrugged and casually eyed Rin. "But I have…because no matter how much you want to focus on something else, you wont be able to. Every time you fuck her, all your going to wonder is if I did the same thing to her…if I touched her how you did…if I…"

Sesshoumaru reached forward and punched Naraku in the jaw. "Silence! I am sick of hearing your voice. It is justice that I am the one to kill you!" he leveled the gun at the hanyou and narrowed his eyes. "I will not lie; I have longed for this moment."

Naraku shrugged, "I would be saying the same if the situation were reverse."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "but it shall never be. Now…perish!"

As his thumb moved to the trigger, a voice rang out. "No, Sesshoumaru!"

The last person ever thought to save the bastard flung her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist and pulled the gun away from its target. "No! Please!"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin, his mouth agape. "Rin, we must! If we do not kill him then he will only come after us again. I cannot see you suffer more! How can you want to save the man who put you through…"

Rin shook her head vigorously, "No! He has no more power over me!" she sniffed once and pushed on the gun to be lowered. "You're right…he has put me through hell. I'll never forgive him nor ask for him to be forgiven, he doesn't deserve it. He'll burn in hell, I'm sure of that, but…no, not like this. This is a quick escape from everything he's done. He's caused years of suffering to these people in this hospital…months of suffering to victims. He's stolen away from countless girls something they'll never get back; their innocence. Why should he be allowed such a quick escape from the pain he'll endure later on?"

Sango pulled away the restraint that held her to the wall and ran forward to the couple. "Rin…think about what your saying!"

Behind the four, another voice chimed in, "the fucking bitch has lost her god damned marbles!"

Sango and Rin turned to see InuYasha struggling to stand, Kagome in his arms. Sango rushed forward to see if he was okay, and then helped him hold up Kagome. "You took quite the hit…"

InuYasha shrugged it off and took a few steps towards Rin and Sesshoumaru. "Look…Rin, do you really want to run from this shit brick for the rest of your life? Look what he's done to you…look what he made you become!"

Rin shook her head, her hands clenched to her chest. "No, you're wrong. I made myself this way…I believed what that bitch told me, I thought myself to blame. I feared him; I feared what he did to me. But…" she turned and looked over Naraku, her eyes narrowing. "I've seen him bleed…I'm watching him plead. He's not worth my time. I…I honestly don't know how I was ever afraid of him. He's pathetic."

Naraku fought down the urge to lurch forward and show the girl the true meaning of the word pathetic but the energy just wasn't there. Tiring of the games, he called, "give me five minutes, you little bitch, and I can make you afraid again."

Sesshoumaru whirled back around and planted his foot once again in the hanyou's gut. Brining the gun to target, he called to Rin. "Turn around, you need not to watch this."  
Rin returned to his side, her hands cupping the gun's handle. "Please, Sesshoumaru…listen to me. Put down the gun and let the real police handle him."

Sesshoumaru laughed wryly, "That's a sick joke Rin! How can you say that? They released him! They let him go!"

Rin held out her hand and stared around her. "Look at this Sesshoumaru…look at what we have him linked to! He's going to jail Sesshoumaru! But if you kill him…" Rin lowered her voice and lifted herself closer to his ear. "First it would steal away any retribution that his victims would feel watching him be destroyed in jail, forced to think about his crimes for the rest of his life. And second, if someone who still works for him gets wind of it, they could…they…" tears gathered in Rin's eyes yet didn't spill. "They could take you from me. They could charge you for all of this and then where does that leave us? Where does that leave me? Please…Sesshoumaru, this is the hardest thing I will ever say in my life…but please, walk away."

A very disgruntled voice called from the hallway, "Rin has a point, Sesshoumaru. Think about it…" all heads snapped around and a very loud collected gasp deafened the room. Miroku braced himself against the wall, Bankotsu helping to support him. Miroku blinked and slowly nodded towards Naraku, "let police deal with him. We have all these patients to help. Bankotsu and me rounded up the staff. After seeing us come back from the dead…" he flashed Ryen a slightly appreciative grin before regarding the group again, "they didn't pose a threat. They are all actually right now writing witness reports incriminating Tsubaki and Naraku with this whole charade." He gave Rin a patient smile and nodded stiffly, "she's right. This bastard deserves to rot…to sweat it out. Death is to good for him."

Sesshoumaru glanced from Naraku to Ryen, who nodded silently and finally to Rin. He lowered the gun and sighed briefly before wrapping his arm around Rin and turning her away from their target.

InuYasha turned to Ryen, his eyes blazing with anger. "This is bull shit…absolute…." Settling past the Youkai, he set his sights on his friends. "Shit! How…"

Miroku gestured towards Ryen and sighed, "apparently he can handle a couple swords." He sighed once as relief flooded his eyes, "Thank the Gods for that…"

Bankotsu nodded in agreement before his eyes clashed with his friend and executioner. He took a tentative step away and rubbed his neck. "We're going to have to talk about that back there, ya know! You can't just snap my neck every time you think I fuck up…I mean honestly, can we curb the violence?"

InuYasha ducked his head and scratched behind one ear, avoiding eye contact with the man he had wrongfully slain. "Yeah…sorry bout that…"

Ryen shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned, blowing off the boy's conversation. "Well…your dad isn't the only one who can think of a couple ideas off the top of his head. He had to have someone help him with the swords, ya know. Test em and crap. How do you think I knew how to bring Rin back from the dead?" He reached back into his coat and pulled out tensaiga, looking over the weapon slowly before tossing it to Sesshoumaru who caught it one handed. "It works well…but doesn't cut for shit."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. He placed the sword through a belt loop and wrapped his arm once more around Rin.

Sango pushed past the entire group and ran to Miroku, pausing only to look over his face, searching his eyes. "Is…is it really you? Are you really here?" she brought her hand to his cheek and ran her finger's over his cheekbone, as if in doubt that he was truly corporeal. When her fingers touched his cold skin, she jerked her hand back only to have a flood of new tears rush from her eyes.

Miroku smiled and nodded, his eyes focused deeply into hers as he gently reached out and cupped her hands. He kissed her warmly on the lips, sparks flying around the two. Pulling back, he muttered against her soft skin, "Yes, my love…Ryen was powerful enough to bring me…us…back to life."

Sango's smile died on her lips as a red-hot blush enraptured her cheeks and she shoved the young boy in the chest, turning away from him and crossing her arms. "Hentai, I don't believe that after you've come back from the dead, the first thing you do is grope me! Yeah…you're you all right! Ain't no question there!"

Miroku shrugged off Bankotsu's arm and moved to stand behind Sango. "But my love…I needed to make sure that it was not a dream in front of my eyes, for I was sure that I was seeing an angel."

Sango glanced over her shoulder at the boy, a quiet smile shoved behind the façade of a frown. "Oh? And what did you figure out?"

Miroku help up one hand and smiled, "that you are quite indeed the devilish angel I know you to be." his eyes lowered and a smile broke out upon his lips.

The group cringed as Sango's hand connected with the boy's right cheek with a rather loud obscene cry. She shuffled past Bankotsu and walked from the tiny room, her face nearly as red as the mark on Miroku's face. Miroku blinked a few times then gently touched the mark. All eyes focused on the boy who closed his eyes and seemed to nearly hug himself at the reminded of his lecherous ways.

Bankotsu watched the interaction then blinked twice. "Dude…you're fucked up. I mean seriously, get help now." he glanced towards InuYasha, the smile barely contained on his face. "Is he always like this?"

Miroku sighed dejectedly then turned from the room and offered InuYasha a smile. "I'm going to go help Sango with crowd control." His eyes traveled to Naraku and Tsubaki, both of which who were staring at each other in contempt. He cleared his throat and nodded towards the two. "We need something to do with them so that this doesn't happen again."

Ryen pulled out his cell phone and started punching numbers. He moved across the room to kneel by InuYasha and Kagome and spoke in rather hushed tones to them. "Are you two okay?" Though InuYasha was the general party included in the question, all three knew Ryen was asking about Rin and Kagome. The amount of blood lost by the two girls was substantial and after feeling the power that had resonated from Kagome to purify Naraku, Ryen knew that she had to be hurting.   
Kagome blinked herself back to consciousness as Ryen's questions worked its way over in her mind. Her body hurt like hell and she wanted to vomit, but other then for that, she was intact. She nodded dumbly before snuggling her head into InuYasha's chest. 'I didn't think he'd make it…I guess they were able to get down the barrier.'

Ryen studied the girl's face then looked up to his nephew. "Get her washed up. I'm sure that using as much purifying power as she did exhausted her. She's going to seriously need her rest."

InuYasha nodded and looked to Naraku. "What are we going to do about him? I'm sorry Ryen but regardless of what Rin says, I cannot allow him to walk out this door. Not after what he did to Rin and not after what he planned to do to Kagome. I don't want to worry in ten years from now about this fuck off showing up at my door with a semi-automatic singing bloody Christmas carols. I can't and I won't."

Ryen nodded then turned and walked towards the far wall of the room, muttering in codes into his phone. After a moment, he snapped it shut and nodded astutely. "The US government is going to get involved. Since the NPA released him, the USA is going to step in and charge him with terrorist actions through gang's in the major cities in the USA. It's enough to get him locked away over there."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow from where he stood with Rin. "He'll escape from there to. It's inevitable. And if he doesn't, it would be to easy to order a hit. We'd never be safe."

Naraku laughed suddenly, gathering the attention of all in the room. He sat back and put his hands behind his head. "You all love to speak of me as if I'm not sitting right here. Don't you all wonder what I'm thinking…what I plan on doing?" he looked towards InuYasha and raised an eyebrow. "And don't worry…it won't be five years until I'm knocking on your door. Give me a month…" he smiled when Ryen aimed the gun at his head. "Go ahead…do you not think that I'm ready for this? If you kill me, someone else will rise to take my place…and then they will see you all dead. If it isn't myself here in Tokyo, it's Hamura in India…or Knives in America, or Lagato or Europe. Someone will take back over Japan, and then you will have an entirely new army to fight. There will be no peace for any of you, no matter what you chose to do. You're best bet would be to cower into your places." Naraku grunted as Ryen's shoe caught him in the gut, his head cracking back against the wall as pain engulfed his face.

InuYasha made motion to stand up until Kagome squeezed his shoulder. Slowly she turned her head and regarded the hanyou coldly. "In a month you better believe that if you ever get out of jail, which I doubt, I'll fry your ass if you step foot into any of my friend's lives. You better believe I'll be practicing."

Naraku blinked then chortled, rubbing his side slowly. "I'm shaking, miko. To think that might just dissuade me." he looked up towards the ceiling then shrugged his shoulders, the maniacal grin on his face speaking in volumes. "I say give up…"

Rin rolled her eyes and looked to Sesshoumaru. "Take me home? I really don't like our present company. I might ask you to break his jaw if we stay a moment longer." She stared at Naraku for a moment before scoffing, "you can sit here and offer threats to our lives. I'd honestly rather see you in jail and have to look over my shoulder every so often then to let you go. You're like a log in a pond, Naraku; you would just keep surfacing every so often, no matter how often we push you down. So go ahead, make your trivial threats, they mean jack shit and if you keep running your mouth, fuck Sesshoumaru, I'll break your jaw."

InuYasha piped up, "I'll do that regardless!"

Rin waved her hand at the two as Sesshoumaru slowly began to walk her from the room. it was the hardest thing either had to do and Rin was nearly dragging Sesshoumaru behind her by time they reached the door. Both knew the dangers of allowing Naraku to live. He could easily come after them, and neither doubted that he would find someone to attack them. He had been more powerful in prison then he had been on the street, and if that were to happen again, their next bet would be some type of witness protection program. Yet Rin wasn't foolish, she knew that would only be a temporary solution. They had limited choices, and their best was right now to trust Ryen.

Sesshoumaru paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder towards his uncle. "I trust you to deal with this accordingly." The amber gazes locked and words were exchanged silently. Promises made, trusts strengthened. In the end, the younger of the two Youkai turned their back to the situation.

Tsubaki, who had been a silent witness to the proceedings, suddenly called out, "What about me, you fools? Do you plan on locking me away as well? I can make it worth your interest not to!"

Rin turned to glance at the psychiatrist. Her eyes narrowed and her hands clenched to fists, "you should suffer even more for betraying your occupation. I'm sure though that the USA will find ways to make your sentence just as painful."

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on her shoulders as the girl swayed in her step and escorted her out of the room.

InuYasha watched him move to the hallway before turning to his uncle. "Ryen…we can't…"

Ryen nodded slowly, his amber eyes for once reflecting his age and his knowledge. "I understand, InuYasha, trust me. I will see this matter dealt with."

InuYasha pulled Kagome a little closer to his chest and seethed, "sorry old man, but that ain't good enough. I saw Naraku 'dealt' with before, and look at Kagome now. If we hadn't…if Rin hadn't…he'd…"

Naraku glanced at the two, his ruby red eyes shining with each threat. "Trust me, I still will…just give me time."

Tsubaki glanced up, tempted to throw one of her heels at the boisterous and rather cocky Naraku. "Shut up already. God, I'm so sick of your mouth! Can't you see that they have you by your balls right now?"

Kagome glanced from one to the other before sighing loudly in disgust and turned to InuYasha. "I want to lie down…can we leave?"

InuYasha glanced at Ryen, his eyes meeting his gaze. "Can I trust you to make sure that this is handled?"

Ryen shrugged and stiffened his back. "I guess that relates to the topic of the week; do you trust me?"

InuYasha studied his uncle's face before walking for the door. Pausing, he glanced back at Ryen. "You have his eyes, ya know? That's the one thing I remember about him. You can always know if you can trust someone by the look in his or her eyes. I never really got the time to have to trust my dad, so I'll trust you in his place." He turned and walked from the room to join Sesshoumaru in the hallway.

Outside, Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome in his brother's arms to the girl in his. "Looks like today was to much for them." he said while motioning to the girl asleep in his arms as well.

InuYasha glanced down, worry lining his face. "Do you blame them? Think about what they went through. I…I seriously can't imagine what would have happened if we hadn't gotten here when we did."

Sesshoumaru cast a deep glower at his brother. "That would not have been acceptable."

A smile finally breaking on his lips when he realized that Kagome had fallen into a deep sleep in his arms. He nodded twice then looked to the door. "I guess we should get them home."  
Sesshoumaru sighed and glanced back at the room as well. The silhouette of Ryen on his phone cast itself upon the floor and both brothers sighed. "Do you trust him to see this done properly?"

InuYasha shrugged. "Do you trust him at all?"

Sesshoumaru thought over his answer then slowly nodded. "He has dad's eyes."

InuYasha made a face. "That's what I said. Then again, don't we all?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No…it was always something in dad's eyes. Something that let you know you were safe, even if you never wanted to admit it. It was something that you knew, if all else failed, you could trust him to pull you through. I've always seen that in Ryen…I just hate having to rely in anyone but myself for these situations."

InuYasha wrinkled his nose. "Then why do you always fight him? If you trust him so much, let him do his job!"

Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha from the corner of his eye. "Why do you always fight me?"

InuYasha opened his mouth then closed it. With a roll of his eyes, he pushed past Sesshoumaru and walked out of the hospital and out of the nightmare.

Ryen circled Naraku, his hand tapping the end of the desert eagle slowly as he spoke with his superior. "Yes sir…I'm sorry sir, there was nothing we could do about it. No sir…no sir. Yes sir, they are safe and sound, a little banged up, but they are okay." Ryen glanced down at the hanyou that was watching his every step. Ryen made a face and pressed on, "Who sir? I'm not really sure. You see, sir, there was such a volley of rounds going back and forth that it was impossible to discern that fact. Yes sir, I know that the government wanted him released. Yes sir, I know that this is a cramp on the socio-economic trade that we were working on with the government. Sir, I am…sir…sir!" Ryen's grip increased on the phone and the splitting of plastic filled the room. Ryen sighed deeply and hung his head, "Sir, I am well aware of the deal…err…situation…that our organization had arranged with the Onigumos. Again sir, I apologize. Yes sir…yes sir." He sighed in relief as his eyes dug into the red ones staring at him. "Two bags, sir…no, one for Naraku and the other his subordinate. Yes sir…I'll be more careful next time sir. In the mean time, Sir, I'm sure I can find you a better retailer. Yes sir, I'll be in touch."

Hanging up the phone, Ryen reached into his coat and pulled out a small black round segment that he slowly began to screw onto the end of his gun. He noticed Naraku's eyes widening and he smirked. "See…apparently you were released under the guise that your father had negotiated a good contract for military weapons to be sold at major discounts to a couple buddies in higher places around the militaries of the world. The problem is, that when you're not around the run the business, they don't have access to the ammunition so they aren't very happy people right now."

Naraku's eyes never wavered from Ryen's hands. "Pity…"

Ryen nodded enthusiastically. "So I'm sure that they were distraught to hear of your death."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Death? I thought you were going to hand me over to your authorities. Isn't that what your pathetic justice league decided upon?"

Ryen shrugged. "Well…that's the story. Of course, that was before you tried to run. I can't have a homicidal maniac on the streets after my kin, now can I? Besides, you really lucked out on Rin being a good person and not wanting your blood on Sesshoumaru's hands. To bad she never added mine to the equation."

Naraku shrugged his shoulders and sat back against the wall. "It wasn't luck…I conditioned her that way. Fuck them hard enough and one day they will listen…"

Ryen reared back and kicked Naraku square in the forehead, breaking open the skin to let out a torrent of blood coat his face. Finishing the gun, he stared down at the hanyou, "you disgust me. That girl who you have done nothing but torment offers you your life but all you do is mock and scorn her. I'm sure that if I let you walk from here today, you would be after her in a week."

Naraku nodded slowly. "You're right, I would be. See…she did something that no other girl has ever done."

Ryen chuckled as he loaded the bullets into the gun. "What…talk back? Say no? Hand you your ass? Oh, that's right…she did all of those."

Naraku shrugged, ignoring the jibes. Yet the weariness under the hanyou's eyes was becoming more evident with every passing moment. "She got away."

Ryen frowned and shook his head. "Even before death you're focusing on the disgusting parts of your life. It's to late to repent Naraku. Save your prayers for the devil." Ryen aimed the gun at Naraku. Before he pulled the trigger, he turned the gun to aim at Tsubaki and shot the woman once in the forehead, killing her instantly.

Naraku moved slightly as he watched the woman's body slump to the floor, blood beginning to ooze from the wound in her forehead, the wall already painted with a streak of red. He glanced up to Ryen and scoffed, "what is this, some type of stab at heroism. You kill the monsters in the kiddy's closet and life will be okay. You kill me and my people will hunt you for the rest of your life! How does that suit you?"

Ryen shrugged. "They can come after me and try to kill me, I have no problem with it."

Naraku shrugged. "They'll go after your precious nephews…maybe that new girlfriend of yours. Maybe one day you'll return from a nice hard days work of defending these poor _innocent_ people and find both your nephews murdered, their girlfriends missing, and your wife shot to death on her bed. That's how it will happen, you know. My people won't stop until you're dead, until the whole fucking family is dead!"

Ryen nodded slowly. "You're probably right, besides for the fact that my nephew had one idea right about me from the start." Ryen crouched down next to Naraku and patted him twice against the cheek with the silenced gun. "See, I'm not a nice guy. I'm not the hero at the end of the day. I'm not my brother…I'm nothing like him. I have no want for peace, I want things done my way or it's six feet under for those who stand in my way. With you gone, I'm the one in charge of the city. I got the money, I got the power, and I got their attention. My 'gang' will move into the streets and take over what's left of yours. I'll control everything."

A small smile played upon the hanyou's lips. "So you and my father are hardly any different."

Ryen sat back on his heels, his slightly psychotic grin only widening. "Oh no, we are quite different. See…my gang will include my officers. They'll lock away your gang members, hunt down anyone participating in organized crime and get rid of them. I'll force those bastards out of hiding, force them onto the street, and then shoot them like the sons of bitches they are. Organized crime will have no place to hide in my city. Then the streets will be run by the right people; the police."

Naraku laughed cynically. "That's an awesome dream Ryen…but you need to come off that power trip of yours. You think you can lure out my supporters with what; a few guns and overzealous cops? Please! These men which of whom you seek have been supporting my father since grade school! Their fathers and their father's fathers have run with the big boys for centuries. If you think that you can scare them out, you have another thing coming. My death would only ignite a war, and one that I am quite sure you are not ready to wage."

Ryen shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not. I think that without you or your daddy's money around, the Onigumo Empire will collapse. Who will pay your thugs for their services? If I've learned anything about the Dragons, they will not support another branch. Sure, in about five years they'll grow a new limb in Tokyo, but by then I'll be ready to stomp it out. The truth is, Naraku, is that this is my mother-fucking city now. How is it that you said…oh yes…you're yesterdays garbage."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You're a fool if you think my supporters won't come after you!"

Ryen aimed the gun at Naraku. "Tell me, would you really go after the man who took down one of the largest crime bosses in the entire country of Japan?"

Naraku studied Ryen for a moment before scowling, "without a second thought."

Ryen winked and cocked back the gun. "And that's why I'm the one with the gun…and you're the one with the hole in your head. Life just sucks, doesn't it?" His thumb lifted from the trigger, a muttered curse echoed in the empty room and a bullet ripped from the end of the metal. The sound was like a puff of air in Ryen's ears, silent to anyone else whose hearing was not so keen. Naraku's head jerked back, slamming the back of his skull against the wall as blood splattered from a hole in his forehead. The blood landed on his pant legs and dotted the pristine floor with a story of its own; it delineated the downfall of the Onigumo empire, spoke in hushed whispers of the family that dared to defy them, and foreshadowed the rise of a new era in Tokyo history, a time of peace. A second puff of air, more blood appeared, more stories to be told. And like that, it ended. The Onigumo Empire was destroyed.

………… tada. :does a jig: ……. ;; and we're onto the final lap!

so…..that's over. Err…time to cover the play, ne? And let the games begin!


	80. Understudies

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 80 Understudies

-Lemony content ahead

Kagome sat in InuYasha's lap, her head resting on her knees and her eyes aimed toward the ceiling. It was like nails on the chalkboard listening to this performance. It wouldn't be so horrid if it weren't the twentieth time that they had listened to it. Her hands covered InuYasha's that rested on her knees and she gave them a gentle squeeze as she heard him begin to growl once more at the demon in front of them. The wolf demon was hurting her ears; she could only imagine how much it was tearing his apart. She glanced behind her at the hanyou and grimaced. The scowl that covered his face was enough to fulfill her fears. With an apologetic smile, she lifted herself up to kiss his lips gently. InuYasha's hand cupped her chin to hold her for a moment longer in the embrace before allowing her to return to her original position facing forward. His hands tightened on her hips and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Miroku glanced over from his seat next to the couple and narrowed his eyes. "Keep it kosher, you two."

InuYasha slowly tore his eyes from the pathetic performance in front of him to stare at Miroku. "I'm hardly touching her! Besides…I'm not the one who decided to bang someone on the Ferris wheel…in public. So let's not talk, letch!"

Miroku's eyes widened as he sat up straight. "Are you serious? You are going to hold that against me after everything you've done with her? Do you want me to list the public places you've done worse?"

InuYasha didn't bat an eye. "I've only fucked her in my backyard…"

Miroku shot back, "yeah, but you can't keep your hands out of her pants in class, in lunch, in chorus…"

Kagome slammed her palms onto the stage; her face beat red and whirled to face the two boys. "Are you quite done talking about our personal lives? You're both bad, we get it. Now shut up!"

InuYasha and Miroku stared wide-eyed at Kagome before answering in unison, "yes ma'am."

Kagome rolled her eyes, lowering them to avoid the stares of all else around them and took interest in a stain on the floor.

Laughter rang through the air and all three turned to stare at Sango, who was leaning against the wall, Miroku's head in her lap. Placing a hand to her mouth, she waved the other in front of her. "Sorry…really, I am! But it's funny 'cause it's true!"  
Kagome turned her death glower to the older girl and Sango instantly shut up.

Rin stood up from the other side of Kagome, her patients frayed from the two-hour rehearsal that got them nowhere. She kicked at the stage and yelled, "That's it! I'm so done! Kenchi, call me when we can actually move on from this scene." Crossing her arms, she resembled a three year old having a tempter tantrum. Two arms wrapped around her from behind and she sighed deeply before letting her head fall back against a broad shoulder. Looking up into the golden eyes of her lover, she added, "I am so sorry you have to sit through this, baby."

Sesshoumaru blinked once then sighed, but otherwise remained silent. Instead, he lowered his lips to her head and pressed a chaste kiss on the crown of her forehead.

Kenchi sighed and placed both hands on the piano before him before looking up to meet Rin's demanding glower. "Rin, I understand your frustration…but we have to get this right."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked incredulously around the stage. "Are you fucking kidding me? _We_ have to get this right? We have our parts, Kenchi! We've known our parts for the last month! It's that fucking piece of shit who can't get his words right."

Kouga whirled around and pointed a finger at the girl. "Back off Rin, I'll get it!" He flinched under the threatening snarl that escaped the lips of the older Inu Youkai and instantly retreated a foot.

InuYasha muttered from his place behind Kagome, "when, three days after the performance?"

Kouga growled and jumped up onto the stage and stalked towards InuYasha. "You got something to say, mutt?"

InuYasha glanced out from behind Kagome's head and raised an eyebrow with a half-cocked smirk on his face. "Yeah…you suck!"

Kouga balled up his fist and growled deeply, "you want to move away from the girl and say that?" He rolled up his sleeves and tilted his head, his body language begging InuYasha to start a fight.

Rin pulled herself from Sesshoumaru's grasp with a rather loud groan. She stomped out into the middle of the stage, placing herself between the two warning parties before anyone else could intervene. Turning pleading eyes to Kenchi, she held up her hands. "Look…let's just try a dry run of the full play. We'll tweak Kouga's performance as we go."

InuYasha glanced at Miroku and whispered, "When she says tweak…she means dismember, right?"

Miroku nodded lethargically before placing his head back on Sango's lap. "I'm so sick of this."

Kouga whirled back around to face the boys. "You two dumb Asses got something to say?"

Somewhere from the catwalk above the set, a voice echoed back, "I think they already said it. But if you don't get it by now, or if you didn't get the memo; you suck."

InuYasha glanced up to the rafters and smiled at Bankotsu, who was hard at work with the crew setting up the lighting. The boy had made a full recovery from everything. After the incident Bankotsu had got his head together. He had begun trying again at school and to pass chorus, he had agreed to do stage crew for the play.

Kagome sighed then slowly stood from InuYasha's lap. Passing Rin, she took Kouga's hand and led him to the middle of the stage. "Why don't we just…work on the song?"

Kouga glanced from Kagome's hand that rested on his to her face before breaking out in a wide stupid grin. "Sure Kagome…anything for you!"

Kagome glanced towards Kenchi and nodded to the piano, barely containing her frustration. She wanted this to be right more then anyone on the stage but even she was running out of patience. "Can you do the accompaniment?"

Kenchi threw his hands up in the air then nodded dumbly. "I don't see what good this will do us. We've only been practicing for two months."  
Kagome smiled at Kouga and muttered, as the music started, "Remember, you don't sing this baritone. Just…have fun and relax. Sing it like how you sang you're try out song."

Kouga circled Kagome in step with the beat, his eyes staring her over like she was a Thanksgiving Day dinner. He suddenly grabbed her hand, dropped to his knees and sang, "I got chills, they're multiplying…and I'm losing control…" He ran flat on four notes, he was pitchy…everything was wrong.

Kenchi stopped playing and scooted away from the piano, complete frustration filling his face. "Damnit…"

Kagome pulled away from Kouga disgusted and whirled to face Rin with a shrug. "I've tried…that isn't much more I can do."

Rin threw her hands up as well and turned away from the scene, stomping back across stage while screaming, "even I could do this, Kouga! Shit, how about I play Danny and you can be Rizzo! How does that sound? I mean, right now I'd settle to see even Bankotsu play Danny, at least he can sing. What the hell, did you spend years in front of your mirror practicing one song and say fuck all to the others? How is your performance this different then when you tried out?"

Bankotsu swallowed hard from his place in the rafters and looked down at Kenchi. "Hey, I said I'd do lighting if you passed me. Singing and dancing is most definitely not in my contract!"

Kenchi held a hand up to the boy then ran it down his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Kouga. We can't keep this up!"

Rin continued storming across the stage until she reached the stage door where Sesshoumaru was casually leaning. Grabbing his arm, she whirled around and bellowed, "I'm going to get a latté. I can't deal with any more of this! I need caffeine!" she turned and pulled Sesshoumaru from the auditorium with ridiculous force, the doors slamming shut in their wake.

InuYasha and the others watched Rin storm from the building, all seeming to grimace as the door slammed shut. They were all tired of this; practice had been this monotonous since two months prior. Nothing was getting done and the play was in three weeks. The cast fell into a hush as the door to the school slamming shut echoed down the hallway. Miroku was the first to comment snidely. "Seems like those anger management classes are working well for her."

InuYasha scratched behind his ear and sighed deeply, "I think the words you're looking for are holy hell!"

Kagome shrugged from her spot and sighed, "Can we not discuss Rin right now. We have major problems to deal with. We have to perform at the end of this month and Kouga can't carry a note!"

Kouga rolled his eyes and shifted his weight awkwardly on his feet. "So…big deal, I can't sing so well to these songs…but I nailed the try outs!"

Kagome closed her eyes, knowing full well if she hadn't, she probably would have jumped the Youkai and pummeled him to the ground.

Kenchi threw down his pen and took three deep breaths. "Kouga, you have the lead in this musical. It is a big deal that you cannot sing these songs!"

Kouga shifted uneasily before turning back to Kagome. Grabbing her hands, he smiled sweetly, "all I need is this angel's voice to carry above my own and we'll be okay."

InuYasha barked a laugh from where he sat. "That's a sick joke Kouga! What about all your other songs? What about all the other times you need to do solos? What are you going to do then?" he stared once then growled, "and get your hands off Kagome. God only knows where they've been!"

Kouga flipped InuYasha off and glanced back at Kenchi. "I'll get this, I promise!"

Kenchi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "That's what you said last month! Kouga…it's January…you need to get this right!"

Kouga nodded towards the piano. "Do it again, I can do this."

Kenchi threw the sheet music into the air and paraded back to his piano and began playing the tune. Kouga grabbed Kagome around her waist, startling the girl into a loud yelp, and tugged her into his arms. "I got chills…they're multiplying. And I'm losing…control…'cause you're power…"

Kagome pulled away from Kouga with a harsh shove and slapped her face. "I'm done…I seriously don't think I can do this anymore!" Kouga reached out to touch her shoulder and Kagome slapped his hand away.

InuYasha shot to his feet and stalked towards the pair, rolling up the black sleeves to his shirt. "That's it, I've had it!"

Miroku tried to grab the hanyou's pant leg at last minute before jumping to his own feet. "InuYasha…don't kill him!"

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and shook her head once. "Let him… maybe then my ears will stop bleeding."

InuYasha shoved past Kouga and pushed him away from Kagome. Getting between the two, he whirled around to face Kouga. "Can't you do anything right, you stupid wolf? It ain't that hard!"

Kenchi, while watching the dialogue between the boys, slipped into the bench seat in front of the piano. All InuYasha had done for the last two months was critique the actors and chorus on their performance. Now it seemed that either he was going to break into song for the first time or knock Kouga onto his ass. Either way, Kenchi wanted music playing while he did it. His eyes locking with Kagome's, he began to play "You're the one that I want".

InuYasha turned to Kagome, their eyes meeting and he sighed deeply. He then kicked into step and circled Kagome once, their stare never breaking. The tension in the air between the two was electric and almost immediately captivated the audience. Finally he paused in front of her, putting about a foot's distance between the two. His voice was smooth and controlled, much unlike Kouga's. The determination in his eyes mixed with his bravado and the outcome was dynamic. "_I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control. Cause the power, you're supplying…"_ InuYasha whirled around once on his feet then dropped to his knees, pulling off a rather good impression of John Travolta, and arched his back with one hand forward, "_It's electrifying_!"

Kagome forced a scowl onto her face as she stepped towards InuYasha. Inside she was elated. InuYasha was singing…in front of others…with her. She couldn't have asked for more. She put her hand on his shoulder then shoved him backwards, nearly laughing as his eyes widened while he crashed to the floor on his ass. She trotted around him, the playful tone never leaving her voice as she sang. "_You better shape up, Cause I need a man."_ During this time, InuYasha shot to his feet and positioned himself behind her, his hands lightly resting on her hips. She looked over her right shoulder, a smile finally breaking surface as she called, "_and my heart is set on you. You better shape up…you better understand…"_ She turned around to face InuYasha, her hand covering her heart as she rocked away from him on her heels. "_To my heart I must be true…" _

InuYasha leaned into her, his hand never leaving her hip. His eyes burned into hers, daring her to look away. A smirk covered his face as mischief began to play in his eyes. "_Nothing left…nothing left for me to do."_

Kagome rocked back towards InuYasha, her shoulders hitting with each beat and a smile worth a million dollars etched onto her face. In a joint choir that sounded nearly prefect, the two burst out, "_You're the one that I want…_" InuYasha's voice fell away from the music before being forced to hum. Kagome continued a moment longer until InuYasha pulled her against his chest with a growl. He lowered his mouth to her lips and gave her a chaste but profound kiss. Kagome gasped and InuYasha slipped his tongue into her mouth for a moment longer before returning her to her feet with a smirk that reached his eyes.

InuYasha whirled around, his amber eyes shining in mirth and folded his arms across his chest with a rather wide 'beat that' smile etched on his face. "That's…how it's done." He shoved Kouga roughly as he passed by, the smile growing only more cynical with each step.

The entire audience was silent, no one daring to speak a word as the hanyou sat down. It wasn't until clapping echoed from above that the entire stage broke out into a round of applause. Kenchi threw off his glasses and stared at the hanyou in awe. "You've been sitting in here, every dam day, listening to us try to get this right, and the entire time you could…you…" he shook his head and stood up. "Get down here boy, we got a lot to talk about. How's the thought of understudy strike you?"

InuYasha quickly shot back, "I ain't ever be under Kouga for anything!"

Kagome groaned, finally regaining her senses and gawked at her chorus teacher. "But Kenchi…you heard how good he is! Why understudy? Just give him the part!"

Kenchi frowned and slowly shook his head. "Kagome…as easy as it would make this for all of us, I cannot simply kick Kouga out of his role."

The entire stage erupted into debate. Kouga aimed a finger at InuYasha and hollered, "I will not back down so that mutt can be on stage. He ain't even that good!"

Sango screamed back, "He's better then you Kouga!"

Kenchi held up a hand and shook his head. "The only thing I can do is to offer InuYasha the role as understudy. He'll learn the lines and the songs and if something happens to Kouga, he'll get the role!"

With that said, a sandbag fell from the top of the catwalk and nearly took out the wolf demon out, landing a few inches from his feet. With a yelp, the Youkai fell backwards and scampered away backwards. Bankotsu looked over the railing and offered a cheesy sympathetic grin. "Sorry bout that…it slipped…"

InuYasha looked up and laughed loudly at the vicious look that Bankotsu threw at Kouga after Kenchi looked away. 'Talk about threatening…Bankotsu looks like he could take Kouga's head off!'

Bankotsu glanced back at InuYasha and joined him in the chorus of laughter, except his was more mocking. "Ha! You're going to be under Kouga! Tell me, Inu…do you prefer the top or the bottom?"

InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he glowered up stage. "Shut the fuck up, you dick! The only thing I'm ever under is Kagome…and mostly, she's under me!"

Bankotsu responded in a rather whimsical tone. "Hey, I might be a dick but you're Kouga's bitch!"

InuYasha's face darkened as he raced for the stairs that lead to the series of catwalks above stage. "That's it! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you!"

Bankotsu hollered back, running from hanyou as fast as he could manage, "Kouga, control you're bitch!"

Kagome groaned while watching InuYasha scurry up into the rafters. She threw Kenchi an apologetic glower before returning to the task ahead of them.

Rin slowly packed a pair of jeans into the small blue suitcase that rested on her bed. Glancing up, she jumped slightly as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky outside of her window and lit up the tiny room. Rain tapped lightly against her window as the sky shed its own tears. Rin stared down into the overly stuffed case then frowned. 'I'm missing something…' Whirling around, a smile broke on her lips when a hairbrush was presented to her. She grabbed it and shoved it into the case then locked it tight. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the man in her doorway. "Are you really sure you can't come this time?"

Sesshoumaru stood up from where he leaned against the molding of her doorway and took Rin in his arms. Planting a firm kiss on her forehead, he sighed, "I'm sorry, truly I am. But I have to do this…and besides, it will give you time with the girls."

Rin sighed and rubbed her head. "I don't want time with the girls. I don't know them!"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "That's why this is a good opportunity. You've done so well with this help group Rin. This vacation will be good for you."

Rin made a face and turned from the Youkai. "It's not a vacation, Sesshoumaru…it's to the same ranch we've been going to for the last few weeks with a side trip to Kyoto. Big deal, I'd rather be with you."

Sesshoumaru shrugged again and sat down on Rin's bed. "Yes…but the ranch has so much to offer that we never really get to see. Besides that, you'll have fun. There is so much to do that you don't get to because you feel the need to be with me when we are there."

Rin paused, her eyes lifting to stare at her lover through her mirror on her cedar dresser. "Do you not want me to follow you around there?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot up to meet Rin's. "Don't talk such nonsense. You know as well as I do though, that you spend far too much time with me, and not enough with the girls. They have similar stories Rin…similar pasts. You can learn a lot from them."

Rin seemed reluctant as she dragged her feet walking back to Sesshoumaru. "But…I…I really want to spend time with you."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her exposed midriff. "And you know you will. I'll be home when you get back and we'll have the entire week together."

Rin crossed her arms stubbornly and looked away, ignoring the gorgeous Youkai's lips as the grazed over her skin. "I don't get what's so important that I can't go with you. I mean, you're going to New York City…and I really want to go!"

Sesshoumaru kissed her hand then her wrist. "I'll take you to New York City on spring break, how does that suit you?"

Rin rolled her eyes and turned her back to the demon to lift the suitcase from the bed. "New York on spring break? I don't know…I was thinking more maybe a trip to Australia or Hawaii."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow as he stood from the bed. "Kind of needy, don't you think? Hawaii? That's quite the trip." Reaching over her head, he plucked the suitcase off the bed and away from the girl. "I'll carry this to the car."

Rin huffed and tried to grab it from his hand. Seeing no other option then let the opinionated Youkai carry it, she shut her mouth and trailed behind him. She paused mid step and frowned. "Sessh…"

Sesshoumaru stopped on the steps and set down the suitcase. He turned slowly and stared at his mate. He could sense her unease in the situation and it had been eating away at him since the morning. 'Here we go…' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before approaching her side. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her to his chest. "Rin." He kissed the top of her head and cringed, as he smelled fresh tears. "Rin, it's only for the weekend. And Ryen will be with you."

Rin inhaled and swallowed hard. "It's not the same. I want you there. I don't think I can do this alone. Not yet…"

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her. "Rin…you're strong enough for this, I know you are. It might be scary, but it's the next step. You've been doing so well." He closed his eyes, as the past two months seemed to flash before his eyes. Time was spinning by like a whirlwind and they could only idly sit by and watch it roar past, dealing with the damage left in its wake. The battle against Naraku seemed to be years ago when in fact it had been nearly two months to the day. The hospital stay had been probably the hardest part, staying in the waiting room while doctors talked to Rin for over forty-eight hours. They hadn't allowed him to be with her while they questioned her over everything. She had to talk to about five doctors, telling her story over and over. They searched for inconsistencies, they performed tests, and they prodded her and analyzed her until she was in tears. It took all the manpower in the world to keep Sesshoumaru from sweeping her up and carrying her away, and yet in the end it was InuYasha who was able to keep him cool. Ryen explained after he arrived that with the cuts on Rin's wrists, she basically had to prove she wasn't a danger to herself. After a grueling forty-eight hours, Sesshoumaru was allowed to take her home. Doctors cut the medication that Tsubaki had issued her and put her on a very low dose of Prozac that she would be able to come off of after about two months. They were currently still weaning her off of it. She was also released under the promise that she would see another shrink. This time Sesshoumaru laid his trust in Ryen. Rin had begun to see a psychologist that Ryen knew personally out in the country. Every weekend Sesshoumaru would take Rin to the country for her sessions that would last an hour each day and then they attend a group meeting of rape survivors. The compound in which the man worked was styled to mock a mid 1950's American dude ranch. There were trails to go horseback riding on, a dojo, a sauna and a hot springs, a numerous outdoor activities that one could partake in. The girls that Rin met in the group had been a big help; they had helped her understand her feelings and her fears. They had helped her overcome a lot. This weekend was going to be different though; gathering at the country club house, the girls were going to have their meeting Friday night then Saturday morning they were going to Kyoto for the day. Sesshoumaru had been weary of allowing Rin to travel on her own but he had his business to do in America. Ryen had assured him that all would be fine and he trusted the Youkai's word.

Rin wrapped her arms tighter and buried her face in his leather coat. "I really can't do this!"

Sesshoumaru moved his hands to her shoulders and pried her away from his body. Looking her in the eyes, he spoke slowly. "Rin, you can do this. You're independent, and you know it. You just want me to hold your hand through it. Not that I mind, I will always be here to hold your hand through everything, but you have to take these few steps on your own. I believe in you, and I know deep down, you believe in yourself. You need to be able to function without me constantly there though, and you know that. "

Rin wiped her eyes and frowned. "Damnit, why'd you go and say that? Now I feel bad begging you to come with me."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and turned from the girl. "Come on…I'll walk you to the car." Ryen had agreed to drive her out to the club and spend the weekend there, just in case. He had business anyway with the director of the area, or so he told his nephew. Sesshoumaru somehow believed that he was just meddling. Grabbing the suitcase, he motioned towards the steps. "Are you ready to go or do you seriously need me to hold your hand?"

Rin huffed and stormed past the boy, letting her hand smack him in the chest on her way past. "You're so insufferable."

Sesshoumaru let a small grin pull at the corner of his mouth. "And you're picking up my vocabulary."

Rin stuck her tongue out at the Youkai and made her way down the steps. She paused at the door and stared out at the Shelby in the driveway. Her brows creased as she turned back slowly to regard her boyfriend. "Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her forehead before placing his suitcase in the backseat. He glanced into the empty drivers seat then around the premises for the missing Inu Youkai. His jaw set as he turned back to face Rin. "We're missing your chauffer."

The said Youkai made his way from the house, half a turkey sandwich hanging out of his right hand, and a can of coke in his left. He smirked at his nephew and swallowed what was in his mouth before he clapped Rin on the back and pointed at the car. "Get in, we should get going now if we want to make it by nightfall."

Rin flinched under his assertion and moved to the car. Pausing at the door, she turned quick, her black hair flailing behind her as she turned gray doe eyes towards Sesshoumaru. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment then sighed. "Are you sure you'll be okay going to America? It's a long plane ride to New York…nearly twenty-four hours. You could go with us…instead…you know?"

Sesshoumaru sauntered towards the vehicle, ignoring his uncle's rather rude slur of profanity. He placed both hands on Rin's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Say it now if you seriously want me to go with you. I will. I'll call my appointment in the city and cancel. If it is so imperative that I attend this…girly…outing with you…I will."

Ryen licked his lips, a smirk playing dangerous across his face and amusement in his eyes. He lifted his hand and made a whipping noise then waggled his eyebrows at the couple. "I see how this is working out…or should I say, I see who wears the pants." He grinned like the Cheshire cat and winked at his nephew.

Sesshoumaru turned an evil eye towards his uncle, daring him to say another word of the situation.

Ryen swung himself into the car and rolled down the window on the opposite side. "If you two ladies are done…"

Sesshoumaru growled and slammed his hand onto the roof, which ignited a loud string of curses from his uncle who quickly got himself out of the car. Sesshoumaru bent down and pressed his lips against Rin's for a quick kiss. "I'll see you when you get back."

Rin kept her eyes closed a moment after Sesshoumaru pulled back then placed her fingertips to her lips. "I…"

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers down her face and sighed as her lips turned into a small smile. "You'll be okay."

Ryen stalked around the car and shoved his way between the two to survey the damage inflicted on the classic car. With a sigh, he grabbed Rin's shoulder in one hand and shoved her into the car. Closing the door behind her, he turned and pointed a finger at his nephew and cocked an eyebrow. "You touch my car again, you little shit…"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and turned his back to his uncle. "Take care of her."

Rin pressed both hands against the glass and watched Sesshoumaru sulk his walk back into the mansion. As Ryen climbed into the driver's seat, she appealed to him. "Is this right?"

Ryen turned on the car before casting a long gaze at the girl next to him. "Is what right?"

Rin shrugged and looked back at the mansion. Rain dripped down the windshield faster as the clouds moved through the sky, only depressing the mood more so. Sesshoumaru had chosen to walk around back rather then through the front door and it peaked Rin's interest. "I just feel…like I'm abandoning him."

Ryen snorted and threw the car into drive. "Please, Princess, that's ridiculous."

Rin turned and narrowed her eyes. "First off, don't call me princess, that title is reserved for Kagome. Second, it's not ridiculous. It's fact…I honestly feel like I'm abandoning the poor guy. We haven't been apart for more then forty minutes in like three months."

Ryen held up a hand, "two."

Rin rolled her eyes and looked back towards the older Youkai. "Whatever. You get my point. I just feel like…I don't know. I just don't feel right."

Beginning to roll forward, Ryen slammed on the breaks and turned to glower at the girl next to him. "Rin…are we going or not. Because if you don't want to go, all you have to do is say it."

Rin stared down at her feet, her voice hardly above a hoarse whisper. "I have to go, remember? Court orders."

Ryen reached over and cupped the girl's chin, turning her face towards him. "Rin…it's not a court order, it's a doctors order. And for good reason too! No matter how much Sesshoumaru may chose to forget because of what happened and because of Naraku, I still get to remember, I still have to watch you." When Rin tugged at his grasp, his eyes hardened. "You tried to kill yourself Rin. You tried to slit your wrists. And not just once…you had of tried it over and over by the marks on your hands. I saw it…doctors saw it…and whether it was under Tsubaki's influence or not, you put yourself in serious danger doing that."

Rin brought one hand to her chest unconsciously and rubbed her wrist with her other hand. Her eyes darkened with unwanted memories as she finally pulled herself free. "You remember to much."

Ryen shrugged and shook his head. "You forget to fast."

Rin whirled around in her seat, her eyes nearly ablaze with anger. "I forget? I forget! Are you fucking kidding me? Did that really just fly out of your mouth?" She sat back, her eyes narrowed in spite. "I can't believe you dared to say that to me. Isn't it you and your pathetic self help group that is trying to force me to forget?"

Ryen reached out and grabbed her arm. "We're not trying to get you to forget, Rin! We're trying to help you cope! All those girls, you think they want to forget? Do you think that's why they gather to talk about it?"

Rin tried to yank her hand free yet under the relentless grasp, she buckled and hung her head. "All those girls, do I think they want to forget? Every damn minute, I think they want to forget. I think they want to close their eyes at night and by the next morning completely forget what it was like. I think that they go home and cry about it, cry that they were mugged or jumped then raped…cry that they knew their ex boyfriend was a little crazy but never thought him capable of raping them. They want to go home and cry to their mothers that their father forced himself on them. They want to forget Ryen! They deserve to forget!"

Ryen pulled her closer to him, his eyes frantically searching hers for the right answers. "And what, you don't deserve to? What makes them different Rin? What separates your experience from theirs?"

Rin felt tears of frustration seeping down her cheeks. She swatted them aside with her free hand. "What makes them different? Damnit Ryen, you know what makes them different! They didn't deal with a quarter of the shit I had to! They weren't institutionalized because their boss thought it good to hire their shrink to fill their head with so many lies, they couldn't figure which way was up. They weren't pumped full of enough psychotic drugs to make them believe that their boyfriend was their rapist! They don't know what the hell I went though…and neither do you!"

Ryen shook his head slowly. "Keep telling yourself that baby girl, and maybe one day it will be true. Better yet, why don't I go get Sesshoumaru and you can tell him all that yourself!"

Rin slammed her free hand into the dashboard, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "Fuck Sesshoumaru…and fuck you!"

Ryen tightened his hold on her wrist as she tried to pull away. With his other hand, he threw the car into park and took his foot off the break. Turning his full attention to the girl, Ryen pushed on. "That's it Rin, let it out! Tell me how much you hate me…how much you resent Sesshoumaru. Tell me everything you've been bottling up inside of you for the past eight months!"

Rin punched the Youkai in the chest feebly, sobs now raking from her body. "Damnit Ryen, go to hell. Let me go! You don't know…no one knows! You don't know what the hell I put up with! You won't ever get it…those girls…those stupid girls will never get it!" Her voice was so venomous that her words were nearly dripping with acid. The hatred that had festered inside of her for the wrongs committed, for the atrocities performed, had burst and like a dam and the torrent current flowed. The hatred, the anger, the frustration, all of it simply poured out of her soul like water down a stream. "Let me go! Just…just go to hell."

Ryen took the beating without a blink of the eye, her hand continuing to pummel his chest insistently. "Rin…it's over. You'll never have to see him again. Let it out…it's okay. It's okay to vent…it's okay to cry." As the girl broke down in sobs, Ryen reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. "It's okay, Rin…just…just let it out."  
Rin sobbed uncontrollably, her cheeks turning raw with the constant tears. "Ryen…why me? Why the hell…why me?" she rocked back and forth with his gentle prodding. "I've tried to tell those girls, I've tried…but they can't grasp it. They were raped, Ryen, yes, they get it. But…no one knows, no one was stalked, harassed, held by black mail…they don't know what it felt like to know that if you fucked up, they would kill your father. They don't know what it was like to see the systematic destruction of their life in front of their eyes. Naraku took everything, Ryen…he took everything."

Ryen rubbed her back, gently trying to sooth her. It was the least he could do. She was right and it was something he had feared since day one. The girls who Rin had the help group with didn't see life as she had for those six dark months. They had suffered in their own ways and it was helpful for Rin to speak with others to see how they coped with the difficulties of returning to normal life, but no one in the compound understood just what the frail girl in his arms had been through.

Rin sniffed and wiped her eyes, a bit of repent tainting her voice. "I'm horrid, aren't I? Those girls…they have suffered and here I am thinking myself worse off then them. Here I am comparing our lives to see whose is shittier when they have been raped. It's wrong…Jesus, what the hell is the matter with me."

Ryen brushed her hair from her face and placed it behind her ears, a smile covering his face. "There isn't anything wrong with you Rin." Running his thumb under her eye to wipe away a tear, he turned her face up towards him. "Hon, you were hurt. You were hurt something fierce by that asshole."

Rin sniffed again and nodded dumbly, her eyes focusing out the window away from Ryen. "Do you think he's suffering…in prison?" Her eyes widened as she turned full attention back to Ryen. "Sesshoumaru isn't going to America to see him, is he? I don't want Sesshoumaru near him! I just want Naraku out of our lives!" Once again, the girl crumbled as tears began to trickle once more down her cheeks. "I just want to move on! I don't want to forget…I know I never will…but I want to be able to be with Sesshoumaru and not worry, not fear anything!"

Ryen rubbed her back some more, his voice softer then she could imagine coming from the Youkai. She was the only one who didn't know of Naraku's demise. They had constructed a lie that Naraku was shoved off in some prison far off in the depths of America. She wasn't ready for the truth. "Rin, you're not horrible. You're right; those girls don't know how bad you had it. Yet you don't know how bad they had it either. All of you can help each other overcome these horrors. That's why it's a group; it takes a collective effort to get over what happened to you. And you're right; you will never forget what happened or what Naraku put you through. But you can turn it around Rin, you can use your knowledge to help others who are raped."

Rin shook her head and pulled away from the Youkai. "But how? I can't even get over it myself." A shade of pink filtered onto her cheeks as she looked to the floor. "I can't move on, I can't make my life have meaning. I still haven't…done…that with Sesshoumaru. I still can't."

Ryen forced himself not to chuckle at her choice of confession. Instead, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry about that, Rin. That should be the furthest thing from your mind. When you are ready to move on with Sesshoumaru, you'll know it. You'll feel it, and then it will be the most wonderful thing in the world. Until then, you need to let go of this surging anger that you have in you. I know that you've been attending anger management classes as well during the week, and I think it's a good idea for you to think about continuing attendance."  
Rin looked off towards the house and followed a drop of rain down the window with her eyes. "The doc says that I have serious anger management issues. He says that I've been projecting my frustration onto those around me." She blinked and turned to look at Ryen. "Have I?"

Ryen shrugged and looked to the ceiling. "If you have, it's nothing that bad. Don't dwell over it; we have more important decisions to get on with. Like, are you going tonight?"

Rin glanced back to the house then to Ryen before slowly nodding. "He's right…you know. I…I need to do this. I've become to dependant on him being by my side."

Ryen nodded and put the car into drive. "Now, you're not going to go Lizzie Borden on me while we're driving, are you?"

Rin blushed and shook her head. "I'll keep the butchers knife in my backpack for now, promise."

Ryen glanced into his backseat then laughed lightly. "All right kid, then we're leaving."

Rin glanced behind them as the house slid from view, for the first time in a long while feeling okay with the thought of being away from Sesshoumaru for a weekend.

Sesshoumaru stood on the side of the house watching the car get smaller on the horizon. He closed his eyes and sighed before digging his claws out of the brick foundation of the house. He had heard the girl's sobs and nearly killed himself running from the backyard to the front, leaping over any patio furniture in his way. Yet when he saw the way she was wound around Ryen, he understood that he couldn't interrupt. For weeks Ryen had been telling him that she was hiding something, and he disregarded it. He refused to push Rin to confront her fears and allowed her to simply hide behind his back. He listened half heartedly at the meetings to the other girl's pour their souls out about their confrontations and never batted an eye as Rin skimmed every detail she could about her ordeal. Rin had never opened up to anyone about what had happened to her, and everyone was warning him that it was making her a walking time bomb. He chose not to listen to them as well. Yet seeing her melt into Ryen, to finally begin to open up, it was something he understood that he couldn't be a part of. It had been Ryen's idea that he should back off for a weekend; Ryen and the doctor had discussed it and come to the conclusion that Rin needed time away from Sesshoumaru. She had been using him as a security blanket for to long. Sesshoumaru hadn't understood until now.

A voice interrupted his train of thought from the porch of the house. "You all right? You got…err…blood, dripping…" there was a pause then a loud gasp, "fuck Sessh, what the hell did you do?"

Sesshoumaru turned to look towards his younger brother. Pushing his way into the house, he walked to the bathroom to treat the scratches on his hand. InuYasha appeared in the doorway a moment later, his ears flattened against his head. "What…what happened back there? I can smell Rin's tears. Is she okay?"

Sesshoumaru turned the faucet off and wiped his hands on the towel. "What have I told you about asking that question?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and leaned back on his feet. "I'm serious, Sessh, is Rin okay?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, staring at the bath towel. "Rin hasn't ever been okay. She's been dealing…and she's been coping. There isn't much else for her to do."

InuYasha shifted his weight to rest on the doorframe. "I thought the group sessions were helping her."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment before slowly answering, "So did I…so did I."

InuYasha crinkled his nose then looked towards the living room. "Me and Kag were gonna have Miro and Sango over. You want to have pizza with us? It's movie night…"

Sesshoumaru studied the towel a bit longer before sighing deeply. "No, I have a plane to catch."  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow and stood up straight. "I thought that was bullshit. You mean you're really going to the states…without me?"

Sesshoumaru turned to glance at his brother then chuckled at the look of disappointment on his face. "I apologize little brother…I did not know that you had any interest in American universities."

InuYasha rolled his eyes then began to walk from the doorway before he paused dead in his tracks. Turning rather quickly, he gawked at his brother. "Universities? As in you're plan on going to America?"

Sesshoumaru held up a hand to calm his nerves. "Yes, but only after Rin has graduated. I was already accepted to Harvard."

InuYasha's eyes widened as he turned to gawk at his brother. "You're fucking kidding me! Harvard! Why am I just finding out about this?" reaching forward, InuYasha punched Sesshoumaru's right shoulder. "Congratulations!"

Sesshoumaru ran a hand over his face. "Don't congratulate me yet. I have to talk to the board of directors to see if they will be willing to give me a year to prepare."

InuYasha seemed to ponder over his reasoning before his eyes widened. "So you can take Rin with you." He thought for a moment, and like a wave crashing upon shore, the change in emotion washed over his face. His voice lowered as his ears slowly sank to his head. "So…you'll be moving to America as soon as high school is done?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, choosing to ignore his brother's acknowledgement of the truth and the pain it inflicted. "I will. Probably outside Boston somewhere, maybe closer to New York by Julliard."

InuYasha stared at his brother, truly lost. It hurt enough to think that he was going to have to wave the bastard off…but if he were taking Rin, would Kagome want to go as well? "Why Julliard?"

Sesshoumaru looked into the bathroom mirror and ran his hands through his hair before pushing past his brother and walking into the kitchen. "Do you know that father has a fund set up to give very gracious gifts every year to academic institutions for art programs?"

InuYasha shoved his hands into his jean pockets and followed behind his brother. "Not that I give a damn, but sure, why not."

Sesshoumaru pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked towards the counter. "In the past ten years, Julliard has received a lot of money from our family name. I'm pulling some strings to get a talent scout out here for the play."

InuYasha titled his head, still thoroughly confused. "I don't get it."

Sesshoumaru paused and shook his head. "Baka, I want them to come hear Rin sing. I believe that she could get a full scholarship for the talent she possesses."

InuYasha walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Smashing the top against the counter as if it were a giant can opener, he popped open the bottle. "I still don't get it. If you want her in Julliard, just pay the tuition."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, she would never accept that. She would sooner not attend school then think I got her into the program with our family name."

InuYasha stared at the beer in his hand then at the boy in front of him. "Dude, I am either really plastered or you're just not making any sense. You pulling a scout out here and you using our name to get her in are the same shit. Whether or not they want her won't matter, it's still your name."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "she won't know that. All she'll know is a scout heard her sing and wants her at their school."

InuYasha finally nodded. "Ahh…I got you. Damn, you're sneaky. Better hope she doesn't figure it out or she'll roast your ass."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and stood up. "Just like how Kagome better not figure out that you have absolutely no motivation after you graduate high school."

InuYasha slapped the counter top. "Damnit, Sesshoumaru I have fucking motivation! I figured out what I'm going to do."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, "jerking off does not count as an occupation; it's a hobby."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, asshole. I actually have been talking with Ryen and he's agreed to let me try out for the force. If I pass he'll put me through school then bring me in as a second lieutenant."

Sesshoumaru tilted his bottle towards the boy. "See, the family name is worth its salt."

InuYasha shrugged and chugged down his beer before standing up. "If you excuse me, I got friends to invite over and a girl to fuck before they get here."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, "you're such an ingrate, InuYasha." Pausing, he glanced at his brother. "What will you do if Kagome wishes to further her education?"

InuYasha tossed the can into their recycling can and stared back at his brother blankly. Ire and irritation was beginning to surface across the hanyou's face. "Tokyo University is great for that. Anything she wants she can find in the thousands of campuses here in Tokyo. Why would she want to leave?"

Sesshoumaru pressed on, curious as to his brother's sudden surge of anger. "But what if she chooses to go to America for school, what then?"

InuYasha paused in the doorway but didn't look back. In a near tedious voice, he called back with ridiculous affirmation, "She won't."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, standing to walk for the door. "But if she did?"

InuYasha shook his head and slammed his hand into the doorframe. "She won't damnit, let it go!"

Sesshoumaru recoiled and glanced at his brother before shaking his head and walking from the room. whatever irk his brother had towards out of country schooling he would need to handle on his own. Sesshoumaru had far more important matters to attend to.

InuYasha closed his eyes and let out a deep breath after he reached the steps. His heart rate had increased two fold and his breath was in short pants. 'What the hell got me so worked up?' shaking his head, he slowly began his way up the steps. 'I have never flipped like that…well…not in a long time.' he paused at the top of the steps and stared apprehensively at his door. 'Would she leave? Would she really turn her back and go to school out of the country?' he swallowed hard and shifted his weight, 'would I go with her?' Firmly deciding not to concern his mind with those issues now, he walked slowly into his bedroom. InuYasha stopped in the door, the sight in front of him enough to make him smile. Kagome was curled up on his bed, under the down blanket that he had, sound asleep. Her hair was fanned out around her and she looked so peaceful. InuYasha sighed lightly then pushed up from the doorway. 'I hate to wake you up, Princess…but hanging out with Tweedle Dee and the letch was your idea. I told you what I wanted to do…' He chuckled at his thoughts as he slipped under the covers behind her. Propping himself up on his elbow to lean over Kagome, his eyes sobered as his fingers twisted the soft locks of her ebony hair. It was a type of serenity he felt when with her, a feeling that he had been without his entire life. 'I would follow you to the ends of the Earth if you asked me to. Without a doubt.'

InuYasha leaned forward and caressed her cheek with one hand, his mouth an inch from her ear. His voice was smooth and glided like silk through her ears. "Hey babe, you got to get up."

Kagome groaned and turned towards the boy and attempted to burrow her head into his chest. Settling for burying her face in his silver hair, she fell back into a silent slumber.

InuYasha chortled watching her actions before sighing heavily. He used his hands to unbury her head then kissed her forehead. "Come on, Princess. Make me say it again and you won't be happy. It was your idea to hang out…if you're to tired, you need to call them."

Kagome lifted her face slowly to meet the grin on InuYasha's lips. She narrowed her eyes and muttered something incoherent before dropping her face back into the pillows.

InuYasha shrugged, a devilish smile playing across his face and poked her right side. Instantly the girl jerked awake and fell into a fit of giggles as she turned her back to her assailant. InuYasha's smile widened. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, he pulled her back against his chest and held her tight. With his other hand, he began to tickle her relentless. The girl wormed and laughed against the bombardment, unable to do more then complain about his tortuous actions. She bucked against him then finally gave in, simply laughing to tears in his arms. Finally he paused from his attack and lowered his lips again to her forehead before producing a cell phone before her eyes. "You got to call your mom to tell her you're crashing here."

Kagome stared at the phone as if it had some infectious disease then glanced up at InuYasha. Her eyes were half lidded, her hair disheveled and her breathing was erratic. She looked as though they had been at it for hours. InuYasha honestly believed he had never seen anything sexier before in his life, and his cock agreed with him as it twitched at the sound of her voice. "You want me to call her? If I tell her I'm staying here, she'll flip out. You know how she's been. And she knows Ryen isn't here…if I call her, she'll tell me to get home now." her eyes met his with an inquisitive nature as she searched through his eyes for the reason he was staring at he as he was.  
InuYasha sighed as he toyed with her hair, pushing the urge to jump her down for the time being. "Tell her you can't…tell her we don't have a car to get you back in. Come on sweet heart, I know you have that bullshit artist somewhere inside of you, we've been working on it for months."

Kagome shrugged and sighed louder. "She'll tell me to walk or to have you carry me home. Either way, she's going to want me home now. She hates me coming over here period. She still thinks all we do is have sex."

InuYasha rubbed his eyes and bit down the laugh building in his throat. "Well…she ain't exactly that far from the truth…"

Kagome fought down the rising blush on her cheeks as she redirected her attention towards the mirror on InuYasha's dresser. "Well…I guess."

InuYasha flopped over onto his back and pulled her against his side. "I mean…twice over the past two months she's had to come and nearly bail you out of detention."

Kagome whipped her head around to stare at the hanyou, "that was all your fault!" She poked him in the chest then yelped when he moved to bite her fingers. "You really need to learn to keep your hands to yourself!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and lowered his mouth to her ear. Nibbling at her cartilage, he replied huskily, "You weren't complaining at the time!" His warm breath against her wet skin sent shivers down her back and straight to her core. Her eyes shut automatically as her mouth fell open ever so slightly. The corner of the hanyou's mouth twisted up to a smirk as he rolled back to his side. Bracing one arm on the other side of her, he dipped his mouth down and captured her lips in a deep kiss. His expert mouth worked over her lips, biting then soothing the tender flesh. He pulled away from her mouth after a moment and stroked her cheek with his nose before placing demanding kisses down her jawbone. Lifting his head for but a moment, he hoarsely insisted, "call your mother…Sesshoumaru is gone, Rin is gone…it's just us for the next hour and a half and I have some promises to fulfill."

Kagome looked up to meet her hanyou's gaze and her mouth ran dry. The way he was looking at her was intoxicating; his eyes were glazed over in lust and a primal desire to see her under him. She swallowed hard and grabbed the phone out of his hand. Flipping through the phone book, she dialed her house number and waited for her mother's wrath. 'However bad this may be', she realized slowly, 'it can't touch what he's going to do to me afterwards. Definitely something to look forward to.' She closed her eyes as her mom picked up on the first ring. 'Shit, she doesn't do that unless she is sitting by the phone. I'm so dead.' Forcing a cheery tone, she quipped, "Hey…mom?"

InuYasha smirked as Kagome grimaced. Apparently her mother was still set on her going home after the play practice instead of to his house. she had been demanding that since Naraku's death. Her mother wasn't well suited to the thought that there might still be some followers out there waiting to take revenge. It actually took InuYasha, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Ryen to convince her mother not to move out of Japan shortly after the incident. But everyone knew that her mother stayed for Ryen…and for her daughter's affair, as her mother so called it. He lowered his mouth to kiss his way down her throat and over the sensitive spot right between her collarbone and her neck. 'Nothing like teasing her when she can't do anything about it.'

Kagome jumped and barely contained the moan that threatened to slip from her lips as InuYasha's cold hands slipped under the bottom of her shirt and slid up her body. "Mom…stop! I'm fine!"

InuYasha's smirk only widened as he heard her mother on the other line shout, "Kagome, you _have_ to stop doing this! You're grounded remember? I can't believe you're there…or that Ryen is letting you in that house. Man, he's going to get a piece of my mind. Let me talk to him!" InuYasha took that moment to cup her breasts with both hands, his fingers gently rubbing over her hardening nipples.

Kagome's mouth fell open as she shot InuYasha an irritated glower and tried to shake off his hands. Biting her lip seemed to be the only option as he chose that moment to non-to gently pinch the sensitive buds. She yelped slightly then shook her head and fell back into the conversation with her mother. "Ryen…isn't here. He had to take Rin to the ranch."

There was a long pregnant pause that InuYasha used to his advantage to slip off her bra. Kagome lowered the phone to stare at the hanyou, her eyes wide. The mouthed, "What are you doing?" before pulling the phone back to her ear. She shut her eyes as he slowly began to caress the mounds, his hands seemingly profound experts of her body; for every time he touched her, it sent electric shocks of pleasure up her spine.

InuYasha leaned down, crossing her body and responded in her other ear, "seducing you. And it seems to be working well."

Kagome barked out a rough laugh and pushed InuYasha so that he rolled to the left side of her and nearly off the bed. She jumped and held the phone away from her ear as her mother responded way to collectively for it to mean anything good. "What have I told you about being there? I want you two under supervision at all times! This does not work Kagome. Get home, we need to talk about this."

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced to her left. InuYasha was gone. Looking around the room slowly, her eyes narrowed with distrust. "Mom…I'll be home tonight, promise. But Miroku and Sango are coming over in like an hour and we're gonna watch a movie. Promise I'll be home tonight…probably."

Her mother's voice filled the room. "What do you _mean_ probably? This isn't up for questioning, Kagome! Get home, now! I don't care if you have to fly here, just get here! And I mean now!" Her mother hung up the phone and Kagome tossed it across the room. Standing cautiously, she glanced around. She turned once in a circle then wearily called out, "InuYasha…what are you doing?" Not being able to see the hanyou grated on her frayed nerves; she knew it meant he was planning something.

Silence was her answer. She turned in two more circles, her eyes widening with each step. The door to the room creaked open and Kagome nearly screamed. Placing a hand over her heart, she moved to glance out down the hallway. "Did he really sneak out when I was on the phone? No, I would have seen him. What did he do; _crawl_?" She chewed on her bottom lip before walking into the hallway. She peeked around then moved back into the room and closed the door. 'If he wants to play, he'll have to come back through that door.' Locking the door, Kagome found she was quite proud of herself. 'That should teach him!' What she missed was the shadow behind the door when she closed it. Turning around, she walked straight into a broad ridged frame. She yelped then fell backwards, landing on her ass with her hands behind her. She gazed up and rolled her eyes. "That was really immature!" She paused as she caught the near feral gleam in his smile…that rested right next to lustful rage that was burning in the amber sunset of his eyes.

"Run."

Kagome blinked and worked her way to her feet. She shook her head and blinked, wondering if she misinterpreted what he said to her. "What did you just say?"

InuYasha repeated himself with perfect diction, annunciating the syllable. "Run."

Kagome backed up slowly until her back hit the closed door. She shook her head and shoved strands of loose hair behind her ear. Sticking out her chin, she forced out with unlimited apprehension, "why would I do that?"

The smile grew more malicious. "Because I'm going to give you thirty seconds. And then when I catch you, I'm going to fuck you."

Kagome's cheeks erupted in a red-hot blush as she reached behind her to start fiddling with the door handle, trying to unlock it. "You think I'll let you after that stunt on the phone? You got another thing coming!"

InuYasha licked his lips and glanced at his watch. Without looking at the girl, he responded, "that wasn't a question. I simply told you what I'm going to do. I'm amazed you're still standing here." Leaning forward, he added in a voice that swore commitment to his threats, "and the only thing I'll have cuming is you."

Kagome pounded at the door, realizing that she couldn't open it then regarded the hanyou with a defiant stare. "What if I don't want to? What if I'm not in the mood?"

The smile that grazed the boy's lips was enough to make Kagome's knees wobble. "You will be by time I'm done with you. You have ten seconds, by the way."

Kagome yelped and turned to unlock the door. Hands clasp down on either side of her and her body was shoved forward, flattened between his torso and the wooden plank of wood. Her head was shoved roughly to one side as his lips attacked her neck with renewed vigor. One of his hands slipped under her shirt and ripped the material over her head. Kagome gasped as he shoved against her again, his manhood pressing against her ass as evidence of just how much he was ready for this. Kagome moaned as he bruised her neck with intense rough kisses, each one an acclimation of his need for her. His hands wrapped around her bare chest and fondled her breasts while he marked his territory on her neck. It would be another week for turtlenecks, she realized disjointedly. Somehow that thought just seemed to float above her…or she was floating above it; either way, there was a lot of floating going on. Her body quaked with his rough treatment, his fingers pulling at her breasts, kneading the muscles like dough while he rubbed his pelvis against her ass. With the slice of one claw that moved to fast for her to keep track of, her pants were around her ankles. InuYasha leaned back to stare down at her bare ass as his fingers toyed with the waistband of the thong she was wearing. He licked his lips as his fingers pulled at the elastic. "What is the occasion? You normally don't wear these things unless you're looking to get fucked." He brought his lips once again to her ear and goaded her further while his hand slipped down the front of her crotch, his fingers grazing over her wet sex. "Is this what you've been looking for baby? Is this what you want? A good hard fuck?"

Kagome rolled her head back as he sunk two fingers into her dripping folds. Her mouth opened into a silent moan as he worked his fingers back and forth, his mouth never leaving her ear.

InuYasha bit back every temptation to throw her onto the knees and take her on the floor. As bad as he wanted it, he was determined to make her beg for it this time. Finally, the first time in forever that no one would walk or have shit to say to stop them. Sure, the past two months had consisted of quick fucks in back of the school or in the back of the chorus room after hours, but they hadn't truly been able to enjoy a moment alone like this. Now that they had it, he would be damned before letting it slip through his fingers. "You like that baby?" He demanded as he pumped his hand harder into her, his fingers grazing over her G spot with every thrust. "Ask me for more."

Kagome pushed her head forward, resting her forehead against the cold wooden door. Her body rocked against his hand as if on it's own free will, searching for release from the tension welling in her stomach. The fire was sparking and his words were gasoline. It was a weakness of hers that she hated and after he had figured it out, his mouth was hardly closed during sex. A couple words here and there during class would have her rubbing her thighs together to alleviate the welling urges. He took it all in stride, enjoying every moment of her suffering, and always willing to 'help' her with her problems. Her mouth opened automatically and a moan tumbled out with a half whimpered plea for more.

InuYasha slowed his thrusts to a near stop and licked the shell of her ear. "I'm not hearing the begging, baby. I don't think you really want this, Princess."

Kagome turned to glance over her right shoulder, her eyes wide with an ocean of emotions. "I thought you said you were gonna fuck me no matter what?"

InuYasha's eyes sparkled at her insinuation and enfolded her under one arm. Turning her around, he grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eyes. "I think you really need to consider what you're saying. I could break you in two, little girl."

Kagome let out a breathy sigh as her body screamed for him to continue his ministrations. She closed her eyes, the pain stretching across her face of being left high and dry. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha grinned at how his name sounded on her lips; so desperate and so needy. He gently pushed on her shoulders, giving her enough of a hint of what he wanted in return. Kagome instantly dropped to her knees, her eyes shooting up to stare into his. He simply stared at her, waiting.

Kagome laughed lightly at his insistence then leaned forward. With a skill she was very reluctant to admit to how she gained, she took the top button of his jeans in between her teeth and pulled it free. Never once using her hand, she pressed her mouth closer to his crotch and dragged the zipper down using her teeth. InuYasha's hand stopped its descent half way down as he took over the situation. He pulled himself free then put his hands behind his head.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed the top of his cock before licking him in long strokes. Taking his entire length into her mouth, she began to work frantically, her own desires pulling at her body. She sucked away at his cock like a child would a lollypop. She brought her hands to his member, one to stroke his cock in frenzied strokes as her other hand pressed against his thigh to keep her sitting up straight.

InuYasha was half tempted to allow her to suck him off completely, nearly sure he would have the energy to still fuck her to another orgasm afterwards but he didn't want to risk it. He thoroughly enjoyed her attention to his problem, her mouth working him over like a pro. InuYasha lurched forward when she deep throated nearly all of his cock and slammed his hands into the door with a loud groan. His hands went to the side of her head as he guided her on a series of thrusts, his hips propelling against her mouth with near haste. With two more grunts, he ceased her actions against his member by pulling away from her slowly. The girl fell forward, stopping only by her hands hitting the floor before her face. Turning her face up, she glanced out from behind her curtain of black hair to stare in confusion at her lover. InuYasha was already moving, his hands grasping her hips from behind and lifting her to her knees. He plunged three fingers into her pussy, making sure she was still dripping with need for him. Pleasantly surprised, he found her to be more wet then before. With a deep baritone laugh, he gibed, "so, my bitch gets off sucking my cock? I'll have to remember that."

Kagome groaned as his knees pressed against her own, forcing her to spread hers wider. InuYasha positioned himself behind her, and to her utter disdain, began dragging the tip of his penis around her soaking slit. She groaned as he let an inch slip into her then retracted and continued to tease her in the worst of ways.

"Tell me baby…beg me to fuck you."

Kagome moans increased in volume, as he would thrust against her ramming his cock all the way to her hilt but pulling it out before she could accommodate. The result was dynamic; her world kept exploding in vivid color around her eyes. Her breath hitched as she considered actually begging him to plant himself inside of her. This was their game, one that she never lost. He would tease her until he couldn't take it anymore and fuck her until they came. Yet he seemed resilient today.

InuYasha pulled back and let both hands glide to her ass. Massaging the muscles with a smirk, he pushed her to communicate with him. "Tell me baby…tell me what you want or I'll do what I want."

Kagome moaned and lifted her head to rest back against her shoulder blades. "Inu…"

InuYasha shrugged and brought one hand to her mouth. She eagerly accepted the finger her pushed between her lips as she sucked on it as she had his cock minutes earlier. "You got to decide baby. You want me to fuck you like a bitch or you want me to turn you over and put your legs over my shoulders?" He licked his lips, his cock twitching madly in his hand as he pumped himself lightly with the tip of his cock resting in her pussy. Oh, he had a plan and it was fail proof. If she didn't want to beg, he would get the best fuck yet out of her. Either way, it was going to be rough. Pulling his finger from her mouth, he brought it back towards her pussy. Wet with her saliva, he pressed it against the entrance to her anus, letting the fingertip slip inside. The girl instantly slammed her head back and hissed in pleasure and shock. He pressed his cock a little further into her and slowly began to pump the two consecutively.

Kagome's world was crumbling around her. Like standing in the labyrinth watching it crash around Jareth, everything was raining down on her head. She felt as if she was drowning and unable to figure out what was the surface of the world was. Never had InuYasha done anything like this and it was a feeling she wasn't quite sure how to classify. Yet when he prodded deeper with his finger, words began to fumble from her lips, none rational.

InuYasha pumped her with his finger a few more times before withdrawing it. He lifted the tip of his cock to her ass and began to rub it around the incredibly tight opening. "Tell me what you want princess, or I swear I'll fuck you in ways you never thought possible." Backing his point, he pressed against the opening, the head of his penis slowly penetrating her through a hole never explored.

Kagome moaned loud enough to wake the neighbors as she shook her head rapidly. "Damnit, InuYasha…fuck me! Put your cock back into me and fuck me like you've been promising. Fuck me four ways from Thursday…fuck me till I can't walk, prove to me you're not just talk!"

There was nothing left to say. InuYasha willingly abided by what she asked. Puling himself from her rear entrance, he rammed his cock in one fluid motion into her pussy, their hips colliding on impact. Both parties met in harmony with their moans before InuYasha began pumping into her with a fury she had never witnessed. The sound of skin colliding with skin filled the room and billowed out into the hallway. Their moans occupied the mansion, Kagome's near screams echoing through the windows. If they had neighbors, InuYasha was sure someone would have called the cops thinking someone was being murdered. He rammed into her with wild abandon, letting his demon side get the satisfaction it had been craving since he first laid eyes on her. Her muscles clamped down around his member as she screamed his name to the heavens and to hell. She orgasmed three more times in a span of ten minutes before he pulled back and thrust into her with all his remaining strength, his white hot seed gushing forth from his manhood and filling her to the brim. He fell forward, catching his weight on his hands before crashing against her back. Kagome, on the other hand, collapsed to the floor panting and swearing that she was seeing stars. For nearly fifteen minutes afterwards, the couple laid on the floor, still connected, panting like wild dogs. Kagome shuddered as InuYasha pumped into her with little strength for two strokes then began to pull himself out. Kagome moaned and nearly orgasmed when he withdrew from her body; the world flashed white in front of her eyes then turned black.

InuYasha hung his head to his chest as he pulled himself from the girl on the floor. He felt nearly guilty that he had laid into her that hard. What scared him though was her passing out after he pulled out. Wrapping her in his arms, he lifted her from the floor and wobbled towards the bed where he quickly deposited her. He crawled over her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead against hers, his breathing still erratic.

It took another thirty minutes for him to finally calm down enough to survey the damage. Kagome was unconscious, lured into a peaceful sleep from the harsh treatment. InuYasha gently ran one finger over her slit, simply to make sure no blood was present in her secretions. Her knees were raw, the rug burns would take a while to heal and her palms were nearly as bad. But all together, the girl seemed okay. InuYasha held her against his chest, and he started to drift off to sleep himself until the doorbell rudely broke that dream in half. Snapping open one eye, InuYasha laughed wryly at his friend's timing. At least they hadn't interrupted forty minutes prior. Pulling himself from bed, he pulled on a pair of jeans and covered Kagome's body with a sheet before walking from the room to greet their friends and offer bullshit reasons as to why Kagome was sleeping. 'Well…at least she won't need to face her mother…tonight.'

;; - Lizzie Borden was a woman accused of hacking her family to death.

- Yes, I was making a vivid allusion to Labyrinth, one of the greatest movies ever (long live David Bowie).


	81. Come together

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 81 Come together

-By the gods, this is a monster chapter. I apologize, but there really is no point in which I can cut it. Lemons and fluff and stuff…

Sango rolled over onto her stomach and propped her chin up with her hands. The dying sunlight reflected dully off the pink walls of the tiny room, barely basking the three girls with enough light to see. None of the occupants were energetic enough to turn on a light so they silently were watching the room fade into darkness. Sango could still make out the figure of Kagome lying on her bed but Rin was lost to her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, trying to get used to the masked night, she asked tentatively, "So are you guys really ready for tomorrow? I mean…Kouga still doesn't have his part down, does he?"

Kagome shrugged, rolling from her stomach onto her back to stare at the ceiling where the amber light of the golden sun lingered like a dying memory. "I guess…we won't know until we try, ne?" turning her eyes to stare at her friend, she added dully, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Rin, who was draped over her computer chair, spun in lazy circles and quipped, "Don't say that Kagome. Bankotsu could drop a sandbag…on our heads, or we could completely sing off key…or forget our lines." The girls giggled at the joke. Bankotsu had been dropping random props dangerously close to the wolf Youkai on and off for about a month now, each time normally when Kouga was far to close to Kagome or Rin. It was odd, really, how much Bankotsu had changed. After everything was said and done with Naraku, he had just about dropped all of his 'bad' habits. The up side was that the tachi now understood just why InuYasha hung around this kid; he wasn't the person any of them thought him to be. And oddly enough, he had become fiercely protective of Rin and Kagome…he still kept his distance from Sango though, mostly to the fear of her beating the snot out of him. He had become an added member to their group without doubt, and all agreed. The downside to the boy's presence was the trouble he and InuYasha were constantly getting themselves into. As if InuYasha hadn't enough of him plate before Bankotsu's reformation. Rin furrowed her eyebrows and sat upright in the chair. "Besides, Kouga can always screw up his role…like we all know he will."

Sango turned her gaze to Kagome. "I thought Yash took over the part? Don't tell me Kenchi-sama is actually considering putting Kouga on stage?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I wish it were that easy…but he won't simply hand over the part. Something has to happen to him for InuYasha to get the role, like Kouga breaking his leg. Bankotsu has offered many times to see it happen but Kenchi-sensei keeps saying if Kouga is physically harmed, the musical is off."

Rin sat up from her chair then stumbled towards her two friends, dizzy from the circles she had been spinning. She tripped once and crashed into Sango, who barely caught her before crushing them both to the floor. Both girls erupted in fits of giggles as Rin struggled to sit up. "Don't worry about that…I got it all covered."

Kagome turned her attention to Rin and narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about Rin? What do you mean have it all covered?"

Rin licked her lips slowly then smiled devilishly at them. "We can't have Kouga sabotaging the school play, now can we?"

Sango slowly crossed her arms, a coy smile building on her face, "so what, are you going to sabotage Kouga?"

Rin held up her hands and put an innocent smile on her face. "Why, I know not what you speak of, Sango. I'm not going to do anything…" under her breath, she quickly added, "Bankotsu might…"

Kagome sat up straight and eyed her friend suspiciously. "What are you two plotting?"

Rin shrugged and lay back to the floor. Crossing her ankles and raising her knees, she was the picturesque version of innocence. "I'm not going to do a single thing, like I said and I still claim I don't know anything." She was quiet for a moment before quickly adding, "but whatever Bankotsu does, I'm sure that Kouga will be on the shitter for hours."

Sango laughed loudly and turned her head towards Rin. "What is he going to do?"

Rin chewed on her bottom lip then blurted out, "Something about laxatives…and vodka…I don't know any more."

Kagome laughed and rolled off the bed to lay next to her friends on the floor. "That's just wrong. Why can I see Kouga trying to get onstage regardless? He'll have to run out in the middle of his scenes because he can't wait! It would be great!"

The three girls erupted into a fit of laughter over the image of the Youkai darting out on his responsibilities. It was the truth though, something that Kouga would do. at least he had moved on from harassing Kagome every play practice. InuYasha still attended each one, sometimes stepping in to keep up with the lines. Kenchi had been very impressed with InuYasha's performance and yet took every moment he could to berate the hanyou for never trying out in the first place.

Kagome dropped her head back on Rin's shoulder and smiled. The silence was comfortable, soothing almost. "I miss this…we hardly ever hang out anymore."

Sango nodded, "I completely agree. We should have like a girl's night…once a week. Where it's no boys, just us…and movies…"

Rin quickly added, "with hot guys in them." she slapped Sango's thigh and quickly added, "and chocolate…"

Kagome giggled and playfully raised acted aghast, "why Rin! You would dare to look at another man who isn't Sesshoumaru? For shame!"

Rin put her hand over her heart and dramatically sighed, then shoved Kagome and laughed when she retaliated. "Please…I could watch Sesshoumaru any day of the week."

"So…tell us…have you two…?"

Rin looked up at Sango shook her head in the negative. The smile that graced her lips was sad and insincere, but there was no hidden animosity, no discomfort. "No, but it's okay. I'm fine with it. I mean…it's not like we don't do other things to…well…you know."

"Get off?"

Rin gasped then shoved Kagome's shoulders. "You're so bad! I swear, hanging out with Inu has only decreased your IQ! What happened to the girl who would never curse? I think the last time I saw her was about five months ago…"

Kagome shoved her back and feigned hurt. "I'm appalled. You dare to talk about my diction? Rin, to get you to say anything a year ago was hard; to get you to curse five months ago was impossible. Now you're worse then a sailor!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I am not. I talk with perfect diction!"

"The only diction you have Rin is an ad_diction_…to Sesshoumaru."

Rin's jaw hit the floor. "I am not addicted to Sesshoumaru! …Only his body." She stared at the wall for a moment, as if lost in a trance then laughed and licked her lips. "Gods…that body…"

All three girls broke into a fit of giggles. After a while, Sango reached out and rubbed Rin's shoulder. "I'm glad to see that you're okay. You had me worried…ya know? Things were dark for a while."

Rin touched Sango's hand as the smile faded from her lips. "Things are always darkest before dawn…something I heard once." With a deep sigh, she propped herself up on her elbows, "I'm doing better…I wouldn't say okay, but I'm getting there."

Kagome rubbed the girl's back and muttered, "I hope that bastard rots in hell!" She didn't even consider her words until they had slipped out of her mouth. Her jaw fell and her eyes met Sango's in a silent plea that the girl hadn't heard. Sango mimicked the interaction of a deer in headlights, both girls waiting to hear Rin's reaction.

Rin looked back at Kagome and smiled. "He will…I'm sure it's hell on earth right now for him with the military…but he'll join his dad soon enough. I'm sure."

Sango bit her tongue; she had been the only one who was fully against not telling Rin about Naraku. She believed the girl had a right to know, a right to feel peace at mind. She had silently hoped that Rin would have found out…but she never did. To Rin, Naraku was locked away somewhere with the US Military in a confine no one would ever see. She closed her eyes, shook her head and chose to remain mute.

Kagome shifted uneasily in the silence and quickly sought out a topic. "So…Rin…have you made a lot of friends through the group?"

Rin shrugged and laid back to the floor, "some…some are really great. The girls are…well…different. Some have really seen hell. I was so quick to block out their stories to begin because I was so set that my life was so far worse then theirs that I never listened. There's one girl who I've really bonded with who went through a lot, ended in drugs because of it and is rehab now. She's really great and a true inspiration."

Sango raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose. The cynical tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed. "An inspiration? For what; to do drugs?"

Rin turned and shook her head. "No…to get my life together. I would have let everything sit, Sango, if it hadn't have been for her. I would never of opened my mouth about anything bothering me and probably would have tried to kill myself by now." her eyes dropped to the floor, choosing not to add the 'again' to the end of the sentence. It had been hard, ruggedly hard, to skate by the last month. But after the long conversation with Ryen in the car and the first weekend she spent without Sesshoumaru, she had slowly begun to understand that maybe life did have a meaning after all. She had listened to the girls for the first time that week and from there had made some friends. Returning back to Sesshoumaru's arms was still her favorite part of the weekend, but after that trip, she hardly ever cried about the past. She never gave her feelings the chance to fester anymore; if something bothered her, she spoke her mind. Sesshoumaru had a hard time adjusting to it, InuYasha more so, but it was smoothed over nicely after a week. Everyone had noticed the drastic change in her personality, as did she. She was all around a happier person to be around and more optimistic. She still needed Sesshoumaru to hold her hand through her sessions but then again, she knew that would never change. She would always need the love of her life.

Kagome nodded slowly, "I guess I understand that. Do you really talk to Sesshoumaru about what _he_ did to you though?" The name Naraku was almost an obscenity to the group. If it was impossible, they avoided his name all together.

Rin clenched her jaw and debated her answer. "Sometimes, some of the stuff." She cast her eyes to the floor and studied a stain in the carpet, giving it a history and a name. "Some of the stuff…is to much for him. It's stuff I would never want to tell him. Some of the stuff is stuff I'll never tell anyone."

The three girls sat in silence for a while, the morbidity of the situation beginning to float over their heads like bricks. Gone was the serenity and replaced by something darker, something malignant. Kagome quickly clasp her hands and thought of something else that she hoped would fare better. "Oh, do you want to know what I heard in school?"

Sango turned and shrugged, praying to put an end to the tumultuous silence. "Shoot."

Kagome sat up and chewed on her bottom lip, something she was beginning to develop as a habit. "So…rumor is that Ms. Fallion was fired. They said that she was caught threatening a student, but everyone is saying it's because of how she had money in Naraku's gangs."

"Good, we needed to get that bitch out of there! Fucking dyke, she was."

Kagome turned and laughed with Sango, "you're horrid!"

Sango painted an innocent smile on her face. "What? Oh come on! You mean to tell me you don't think she deserved it?"

Kagome gawked for a long moment. "Are you forgetting who got into screaming matches with her? Please! She deserves that _and_ to be put in jail!"

Rin shrugged and traced patterns in the carpet with her polished toenails. "Maybe…maybe not. I'm sure that she had her reasons to rely in Diegosan."

Sango shook her head. "Maybe she was friends with Sessh's mother's crew. Speaking of…what happened to her?"

Rin's smile grew contemptuous. "The bitch is in jail. Basically for threatening an officer of the law for one, and also for conspiracy to commit murder as well as a string of other charges linking her with Naraku and many different assignations attempts. She's in for twenty to life."

Kagome shook her head. "Ryen said that she had a shit fit in the precinct. She kept waiting for Naraku to bail her out."  
Rin rolled her eyes. "She was such a bitch. She treated Naraku as more of a son then Sesshoumaru. I say good riddance."

Sango nodded. "Sounds like someone needs her like some people need a hole in the head."

Kagome shot Sango a dark glower then straightened her shirt then gasped. "Have you guys seen Kikyo since Naraku was…incarcerated?"

Rin shook her head then looked to her nails. "The bitch dropped out of our school immediately. Transferred, or so I heard, to the public school."

Sango nodded, "she did…but that's not what's amazing."

Rin leaned forward and added, "She's completely changed. She stopped whoring herself out to guys, or so I heard. And she's dressing in the normal uniform at the school, nothing whorish."

Kagome shifted uneasily. She hated Kikyo for what she had tried to pull with InuYasha, but she still felt bad for her interactions with Naraku. Kagome had half expected Rin to understand Kikyo's hatred but she would never condone it. Kikyo had been another victim; she just chose to be a bitch about it. "So…what else have you guys heard around school?"

Rin turned towards Kagome, the threat of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Oh, I heard a _good_ one! Want to hear it?"

Kagome studied her friends face from her position with her head lying on Rin's shoulder then nodded, "sure, humor me."

Rin's grin grew wicked as she twiddled her thumbs, "so this girl who is in the play, she has some type of lead role or something…well…rumor has it that she's been banging her boyfriend in the back dressing room of the stage for the last month and I heard that Kenchi-sensai finally walked in on it and was threatening to kick her out of the play, as well as out of school…but he didn't say anything to anyone because he thinks she's a great worker and only misguided…by a certain boyfriend." She leaned forward and poked Kagome in her forehead, "tell me that he seriously didn't catch you two!"

Sango gasped and rolled over to glare at Kagome, "you did not tell me about this! The back dressing room? Kagome…come on! How…unromantic is that?"

Kagome blushed profusely and chewed on her bottom lip before spilling, "fine…all right…I'll admit it! Yes, Kenchi walked in on me and Yash…but we weren't having sex!"

Rin's eyebrows shot up. "And just what were you doing?"

Kagome's blush darkened. "I…was…err…" she looked down and twisted her ankle in circles, avoiding all eyes that stared at her. "That is…"

Sango rolled her eyes and added for her, "were you going down on him?"

Kagome closed her eyes, wishing in part the floor would simply open wide and swallow her whole. "Basically."

Rin exploded in laughter. "Holy shit, Kagome! He caught you giving Yash head? That's horrible!"

Kagome shrugged and sighed loudly, "it could have been worse…if he had waited five minutes, there would have been a hell of a lot more for him to walk in on."

Sango glanced around Kagome's room and it was as if the proverbial light bulb lit up. "That's why your home? Your mom grounded you?"

Kagome frowned and sat up with her legs crossed. "I've been grounded for…like…the past three months. Since the whole show down, I've been basically 'grounded'". Placing the air quotations around the word, Kagome scoffed and rubbed her neck.

Rin and Sango exchanged glances and Rin was the first to speak. "But you're always with me at the mansion. How are you in both places?" Kagome stared at Rin until Rin understood. "Oh, you go anyway. I get it."

Kagome shrugged and made a face. "Well…that worked…up until four weeks ago. Now she is sitting outside of the school every day waiting for me. I guess she finally had enough."

Rin wrinkled her nose, "what made her put her foot down?"

Kagome's cheeks flared rouge as she looked at the floor, "well…let's just say that she saw the rug burn I had on my palms and started questioning me why I was having trouble walking. She eventually saw the burn on my knees and…well…it was over. She screamed at me until she was blue in the face then locked me in my room. She actually put sutras on my window so InuYasha can't get in. We argued nearly all night, it was the first time I think I've ever screamed at my mother and meant it."

Rin kicked her ankles and crinkled her nose, "that sucks. Have you two made up?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and picked at the carpet, "not really…we're on decent terms but neither of us are really happy with the other. She won't give me a second to myself. If I'm out of my room, I have to be in the company of someone else, or I have to be in the bathroom. I swear, I can't wait for tomorrow so I can at least sleep with InuYasha in my room."

Rin raised an eyebrow then nodded, "oh, new moon… he's human." Letting that sit for a moment, Rin added suddenly, "but what happens when he's back to hanyou in the morning. How does he get out? And on that…why don't you simply remove the sutras?"

Kagome sighed, "I've tried but she did something…I can't figure it out. I've been trying to harness my powers to rid the window of them, I've been trying to peel them off…I just can't do it." She thought for a moment then turned to Sango, "do you think Miroku could? He's from a line of monks, isn't he?"

Sango forced out a loud laugh that sounded similar to a scoff. "Miroku has about as much spiritual power as you do virginity."

Rin laughed lightly, "Sorry…I know it's not funny…but it's just so helpless that you have to laugh."

"She won't even let me stay over at either of your places."

Sango added quietly, "Because she knows you won't _be_ at our place. And Inu lives with Rin…so she is being smart."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and regarded the girl for a moment. Anger began to dye her brown eyes darker as she felt her lips fall into a thin line. "She isn't being smart, she's being a bitch. She's convinced I'll screw up my life! How can I…it's not like I'm going to get myself pregnant! She's being completely unreasonable!"

Sango interjected, "No, if she was being a bitch, she wouldn't let us be here now. And pregnant or not, you shouldn't get used to the lifestyle you have with InuYasha."

Kagome stretched her arms out and sighed again, blowing off Sango's last comment. "She just wants to seem like a decent mom. I'm sure if she had it her way, I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone period."

Rin thought for a moment then added, "but she lets you have your cell phone?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah…"

Sango picked up where Rin left off, "and she lets you call him?"

Kagome sighed, "yes, but it isn't the same."

Sango laughed sardonically, "Can't say I blame her, Kags. Sorry, but I wouldn't want my seventeen year old daughter sleeping in some guys bed."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, seemingly a sudden toxic venom was added to her voice; "look at the pot calling the kettle black. How would you like it Sango, if someone came into your life and told you Miroku had to move back home?"

Sango chewed on her tongue for a moment before replying coolly, "I would respect them if they put food on my plate and a roof over my head."

Rin grit her teeth and held up a hand. "Guys…can we not do this?"

Kagome ignored Rin. "Oh, bullshit Sango! you know damn well you'd tell them to fuck off. My mom was gone for like three years and now suddenly wants to control my life!"

Sango shook her head, "It's not controlling your life, and it's helping to guide you to make smart decisions. Ones that you probably need help making."

"Guys…"

"You really think that?"

Sango met Kagome's hard stare then replied, "Kagome, you've…changed."

Kagome slumped her shoulders and shook her head slowly. Running a hand down her ponytail, she quietly quipped, "Are we really going to have this conversation again, Sango?"

Sango shrugged and stood up. "You're my best friend, so I'll always have your back on everything you do. I'll always stand up for you, just so you know that. But I just don't agree with how frivolous you and InuYasha are together. Kagome…you're acting like a whore. Sorry, the truth hurts, but you are."

Kagome stared at her friend, completely knocked off kilter that she had reverted back to this discussion. It had been nearly three months since this conversation had occurred last time yet the wounds were still fresh. Tears gathered in her eyes as she slowly shook her head at her friend. "I can't believe you! I can't believe you still think that! I'm not!"

Sango clenched her fists at her sides and began to yell back, "Kagome, get real! You're right, a whore sleeps around but you are setting yourself up to be hurt. All you do with this boy is put out. I know you two love each other but damnit, Kagome…use you're brain! He tells you to bend over and you grab your ankles to give him access!"

Kagome retreated a step away from her friend and swallowed hard. She turned pleading eyes to Rin. "It's not like that! Damnit, Sango, stop judging my relationship! I thought we cleared this up! It's not…"

Sango shot back, "it is Kagome! All I hear from you is about you two having sex or about him wanting to fuck you." She took a step towards her friend, knowing that either she was going to break ground and maybe move Kagome to realize what was missing or lose her best friend. It was a dangerous game of Russian roulette. "When was the last time he made love to you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "When was the last time? We…went at it…yesterday between lunch and chorus in the girl's bathroom…why?"

Sango shook her head, "No, Kag…you're missing my point. When was the last time he made love…love, Kagome; not fuck, not screw, not go at it…when did he last make love to you?"

Kagome took a long glower at Rin, who was trying to become part of the wall at the moment then scoffed. "That's just another term for it, Sango! Having sex, fucking, making love…it's all the same." She shook her head and scratched her neck, "we don't always have sex when we're together, it just sometimes happens that way. We don't need to have sex to have a relationship anyway! Look at Rin and Sessh, I envy what they have, and they are happy as can be but they don't…that is…" She threw Rin an apologetic glance then shook her head, trailing off in the middle of the sentence.

Sango sighed dejectedly and waved her hand. "Whatever…look, do what you want…I'm just not happy that you realize what it is exactly that you are doing…and what you're saying about yourself."

Kagome pounded her fist against the wall and yelled, "damn you and your want for reputation. I don't give a damn anymore about what people say! To hell with them; they don't know what happens between me and InuYasha…they don't know how we feel!"

Sango growled and screwed her eyes shut. Holding up a hand, she pressed on, "damnit Kags, everyone knows what goes on between you and Yash because you guys advertise it on your foreheads. When you two aren't in class, everyone knows where you are, even the teacher. When you two disappear at lunch, walking out of the lunchroom together, everyone whispers and laughs. You've allowed yourself to become a joke, Kagome. This is worse then how it was when everyone thought you were Kikyo…because this time they're right."

Rin's mouth dropped open as she watched tears gather in Kagome's eyes. Sango abruptly grabbed her coat and walked for the door. Rin stomped her foot once, gaining the attention of both girls in the room. Jumping to her feet, she moved into action. She was sick of riding backseat to everything happening and it was time she exerted some backbone. "Look…I'm sick of this happening. We get together and all we do anymore is argue! It's _all_ we do! We act like crabs, trying to pull the other down with gossip or insinuations." She turned and regarded Sango. "You're saying that Kagome's behavior is whorish. Well, I can say the same about you, Sango. You aren't all that pristine either; I've heard enough rumors about you and Miroku in the ROTC room and his car to fill just as many as I've heard about Kagome. You should consider your own actions before disrespecting Kagome like that. I know you're trying to protect her but if she's happy, then leave her alone!" Rin turned to her wide-eyed and nearly hysterical friend. "And I agree that you and Yash are very…very…err…affectionate with each other, and sometimes yes, it does seem rather whorish, but you're not with anyone else but Yash so it's a little different. I think you two need to lay off the public stuff and save it for when you get alone time, but I understand you don't get much of that so…" She stood up and wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "You're my best friend and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you…Sango, you're like a sister to me…" she wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulders and pulled them together, removing herself from the middle. "Now make up before I kick your asses! Because you know I can!"

Sango rubbed her eyes and slowly nodded, "she's right…but Kagome, you got to understand, I'm just worried about you. I don't want to see you hurt!"

Kagome wiped tears from her cheeks and sniffed. "I understand that Sango, but I've told you once, so I'm asking you as a friend one more time, stay out of mine and InuYasha's relationship. If you don't approve, just stay quiet. I'm sick of people telling me that he doesn't love me, or that he's using me. He would never hurt me!"

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm not saying that…I'm not saying that at all! I know he loves you and that he'd sooner chew off his own arm then use you. I just want you to realize that you two do these things but it isn't…" she held up a hand, letting her sentence stop dead. "You want to know what…never mind. I'll take your advice and stay out of it.

Kagome gave her an appreciative smile and sighed lightly. "I know you're worried…and I'm sorry you feel that way…but I love him, Sango…and I always will. And I know that it may seem at points like our relationship is strictly sexual but it's more then that, I swear. There is so much that no one sees…but I do, and that is all that matters in the end of the night, right?"

Sango reached out and pulled Kagome into a hug. The other girl returned just as fiercely. Sango closed her eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry Kaggie…I really am. I'm only trying to protect you!"

Kagome nodded and hugged Sango tighter. "I know and I love you! I don't want to fight especially over boys."

Both girls were thrown off weight when Rin barreled into them. Wrapping her arms around the two girls, she laughed as they crashed to the floor. It took a moment for the laughter in the room to stop but when it did, all three girls sat up, wiping their eyes in a fit of giggles. Rin stood up first and glanced around. "Let's watch a movie…that should be fun."

Kagome crossed her arms and wiped her nose before glancing back at her friends. "Wait a moment, I still have a few questions for my friends."

Sango glanced nervously at Rin, suddenly disliking the spotlight as it turned towards her. "What would those questions be?"

Kagome sat down on her bed and crossed her ankles. "Any weddings in the near future?" Her eyes drilled into Sango's. "Because someone has been and I have a feeling, will always be, sketchy about the details of her relationship."

Sango laughed and rubbed her head. "No, no weddings in the future. We've talked about it, since living with him and having Kohaku around is like a family already, but we both want to wait until we're completely done with school. College and all…but we will still live together."

Kagome nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm not looking forward to having to wait five years for this wedding but I understand. It's smart."

Sango turned her eyes to Rin, "Something tells me that if someone will be getting married right out of high school, it's our couple over there."

Rin glanced around her then back at her friends. Placing her pinky in her mouth, she batted her eyes and turned up the innocent little girl routine. "Who…me?"

Kagome laughed and shoved her friend off the bed. "No, the other one."

Sango laughed and helped Rin to her feet. "Come on, spill it. He already bought you a one and a half carat necklace. What about the two carat ring?"

Rin laughed nervously, looking towards the ceiling rather then her friends. "We…have talked some of it. I mean…we've been together for like four months but we know that we want to be together. It's something you know…and I know you both know what I'm talking about. He…doesn't really want me talking about it yet…but we've talked some about going to the states after graduating."

Sango sat up and glowered at her friend, "are you serious? You are gonna move to America?"

Rin shrugged, "Sessh says that his father left a law firm in New York that Sessh is really considering dabbling in."

Kagome fidgeted in her seat, unwilling to meet Rin's eyes. "You'd move…just like that…if he left?"

Rin sobered and put her hand to her head. "Kag…he's all I really have left. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth, like how you'd do for Miroku, Sango…and how you would Inu."

Sango smiled softly, "I know what you mean. I think I'd move for Miro without question. It would be hard to get Kohaku to go with me, but I think he would. The states, huh…that's pretty exciting!"

Kagome nodded but remained silent.

Sango sighed and reached over to grab a DVD from Kagome's bed. "Now that that's settled, whose up for some classic 'Ringu'?"

Kagome brushed in the blonde highlights to her hair as Rin covered her face with makeup. The rest of the cast whirled around the two teens scattering to make last minute alterations to their clothes or attitude. Hojo, who had been cast as one of the T-birds, was throwing up in the bathroom; one of the girls was crying…it was chaos. The curtain call was in fifteen minutes and everything seemed like it was never going to come together. Rin pulled a curler from her hair and frowned as the black silk fell into another bologna curl. Miroku passed by the two girls and paused, his eyes dancing over both beauties through the mirror they sat before. "Wow…you two clean up nice!"

Rin turned and threatened to hurl a brush at the boy. "Shut up, Miroku! I'll tell Sango that you're hitting on us!" she pinched the bridge of her nose and waved at the offhanded compliment. "Sorry…it's the stress…"

Miroku blinked twice then grinned as he took a step towards Rin. "But Rin…we are, after all, a couple for tonight!" His grin widened as the girl paled at the thought. Miroku shook his head, his hair nearly shining with how much hair spray they had to use to make it spiky. He was wearing a pair of ripped and loose carpenter jeans and a white undershirt. Over it he had the traditional T-Bird black leather jacket. They had put a decent amount of makeup around his eyes to make it seem as though he had bags under his eyes. Glancing side to side, the boy narrowed his eyes, "Where's Kouga?"

Rin licked her lips, biting down her smile, then looked towards the bathroom. "Kenchi-sensai gave him two minutes before he has to work Yash into the outfit. Yash is in makeup right now. He's been in there for almost thirty minutes."

Miroku grinned wildly and shook his head, "it figures. I would love to know just how you did it, Kagome."

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly, I didn't do anything." She turned her eyes to Miroku, "and I don't know why you would ever think otherwise."

"Bull, you had to convince him somehow to participate. Three months ago he would have swallowed lead sooner."

Kagome smoothed out her skirt and took one more look in the mirror, making sure the pink scarf around her neck was tight. "That was before he got me seriously grounded for two months. He kind of owed me."

Miroku glanced back at the bathroom, his eyebrows furrowing. "It is just _coincidence_ that Kouga's sick, right?"

Rin and Kagome looked at each other, both choking on a smirk. "Maybe…" Rin began as she slowly sauntered towards the bathroom. She tapped twice on the door and drizzled her voice in concern. "Kouga-kun…how are you holding up?"

A nearly frantic voice responded, "…just don't come in here! Damnit…what the hell did I eat?"

Bankotsu chose that moment to pass by, flipping an empty soda bottle in his hand. With dramatic poise, he paused and shot the soda bottle into the garbage can. He leaned towards Rin and muttered; "think he'll learn from leaving his drinks on the table and walking away?" He winked once then took to the ladder to head for the catwalk.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip then shook her head. "All right guys…we got to do this."

Arms wrapped around from behind her and she jumped. "You owe me…so much for this Princess."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widening and her jaw dropped. "Oh. My. God!"

InuYasha grinned and turned in a circle, enjoying the way her eyes were dancing over his body. He had somehow managed to slip into a pair of jeans tight enough to be considered a second skin. He donned his usual white wife beater with a midnight black leather coat on over it. Kagome had nearly forgotten that the sun had set until she saw his hair. His monthly obsidian black locks were tied tightly to the back of his head in a knot and his bangs were greased back. He had a half smoked cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth and the cockiest glimmer in his eyes. Leaning forward, he gibed, "and you thought I couldn't pull it off."

Rin looked over the hanyou, her eyes wide. "Holy hell…you look the part. Wow…talk about weird!"

Miroku chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "Hoorah?"

InuYasha nodded, fisting the air and shouted, "Hoorah!" He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and sealed his lips against hers. The kiss was heated but went nowhere. InuYasha pulled away and wiped the red lipstick that had transferred to his lips off on the back of his hand then walked towards the stage. Pausing at the entrance, he glanced at Kagome, who was flanking his left. "I'm still serious, you owe me."

Kagome glanced at the boy and smiled dangerously, still slightly light headed from the kiss. Somehow the boy still managed to make her feel like she was floating when he kissed her. "I think we're even."

Rin watched the two and smiled. Glancing through the side curtain, she could see Sango, Ryen, Kagome's mom, Souta, Kohaku and Sesshoumaru sitting in the front row. Sesshoumaru's eyes locked onto hers and she blew him a kiss before returning back. She looked to Kagome and her smile brightened, as she sang quietly in a childish manner, "Sesshy loves me."

Kagome laughed and took a deep breath. "You guys ready for this?"

Miroku chuckled, "after everything we've been through…this is child's play."

Rin slowly nodded, "abso-fuckin-lutely."

And the curtain rose.

Kagome hung around InuYasha's neck, her legs dangling behind her as they walked through the parking lot. "We all need to go out!"

Rin skipped ahead of the group, spinning in wide circles. "I agree…let's go to Wacdonalds!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and moved ahead of the group. Grabbing the girl by her waist, he threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I think that is probably the worst choice. I would sooner eat at a diner."

Miroku wrapped his arm over Sango's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I would actually prefer to return home."

InuYasha glanced back past Kagome and scowled. "Oh come on, Kenickie! The nights young…and besides, you and Sango can…Oomph!" Kagome's elbow dug into his side to stop his mind from turning hentai.

Miroku flushed and glanced around nervously. "Hey…where's Bankotsu?"

InuYasha nodded towards Miroku's car. "He said he'd meet us here, had something to take care of he said."

Rin's eyes widened as a giggle spilt into the night air. "Oh my gosh…"

All eyes instantly trained on the girl. InuYasha was the first to speak, "did you really just say 'oh my gosh?'"

Rin flung her hand a few times at InuYasha and laughed, "Kouga! We left Kouga in the bathroom!"

Miroku shifted his weight before confessing, "Kouga…got out of the bathroom. Apparently, the dosage of laxative in his lunch wasn't enough to keep him going all night."

Kagome's mouth fell open as she spun around to face Miroku. "What happened then?"

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged glances. "Err…well…that is to say…"

InuYasha shoved the boy playfully then looked back to Kagome. "Let's just say that Bankotsu realized the shit head was trying to get out of the bathroom and headed him off before he could get to Kenchi."

Sango laughed and shook her head. "So what did one asshole say to the other?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Well…let's say that Kouga spent the rest of the show up on the catwalk…with Bankotsu…kind of tied up and…err…helping out."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "That sounds so wrong." she rubbed her chin and glanced to Sesshoumaru, struggling to keep a straight face. "I never got that vibe from Bankotsu…"  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter Rin. Bankotsu managed to knock that mangy wolf out as he left the bathroom and dragged him to the catwalk and used him as the weight to the giant light in act three. Kouga couldn't move without being dragged over the side of the walk by the weight distribution."

Kagome laughed loudly, "Bank is evil…I'm serious!"

InuYasha chuckled, "no, just a genius."

Sesshoumaru simply shook his head. "Actually he's an idiot. He left Kouga up there, didn't he?"

InuYasha and Miroku both nodded, "yes…yes he did."

The group broke into a fit of laughter and continued the march through the parking lot. Rin added after a moment, "so…are we going out to celebrate?"

Kagome slid off InuYasha's back and held up a hand. "Hold on…I'll let you know." Turning, she ran to the back of the group where her mother was slowly walking with Ryen. She stopped short and smiled at her mom, pleading silently. "Mom…can we go out to a diner? I promise I'll come straight home!"

Kauai grimaced and looked at her wrist. "Kagome…it's almost ten…"

"But we don't have school tomorrow!"

Exchanging a glance with Ryen, her mother continued, "I don't know…"

"Mom…please?"

Ryen sighed and ran a hand through his now short-cropped hair. His silver locks now hung about halfway down his ear. "If she was to be home by midnight…"

Kauai gave the demon an incredulous stare then sighed and turned back to her daughter. "I want you home no later then midnight. If you're a minute late, I swear you will not be at that cast party Sunday night!"

Kagome squealed and hugged her mother then Ryen. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kissed her mother's cheek then ran towards Miroku's Ferrari. "Let's go get some food and celebrate."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin, who was currently yawning. "Do you wish to go?"

A nod was his reply.

"Are you sure you're not to tired? You seem beat."

"No, I really want to go!" there was a pregnant pause. "You'll come, right?"

The silence was awkward until the Youkai gave in. The two decided to take Rin's car to the Hibachi down town and the other four piled into Miroku's car. Kauai and Ryen watched them leave before beginning to walk for the shrine themselves. Souta and Kohaku had run ahead, both eager to get back to the game of Halo they had been playing. Ryen pulled his coat off his shoulders and placed it over Kauai's shoulders.

"It's cold…you really should have worn more."

A gracious blush danced across the older woman's cheeks. "I'm capable of dressing myself, thank you Soryeenans."

Ryen flinched and grimaced at the woman. The only time she broke out the full name treatment was when he fucked up big time. "Ouch…what did I do?"

Kauai stared at the demon from the corner of her eyes. "You know I've been struggling to keep Kagome in line for these past four months. Letting her go out for even two hours wasn't something I was really ready to do. But If I went against you, I'd be the bad guy."

"Oh…that game. Right. I…uhh…I'm sorry?"

"It's not a game Ryen! It's me trying to teach my daughter some respect."

Ryen lifted his golden eyes to stare up into the sky. "Respect for whom?"

Kauai stopped walking and turned towards the demon, slowly placing her hands on her hips. "Respect for whom? Me, for starters…herself…her body…"

Ryen smiled softly and shook his head. "Kauai…she's seventeen…"

Kauai held out a hand. "I'm done with you telling me to just let them be. Ryen…you saw as well as I did the bruising on her knees and her hands…"

Ryen held back his comment for the fear of being smacked. Rocking on his heels, he simply shrugged. Though Kagome had never admitted the reasons for the marks, it was well obvious just how she had gotten them. Though Ryen hadn't agreed with how severely Kauai had punished the girl, he had wisely kept out of it.

"Ryen, I know it seems harsh, but what I'm doing is for her own good. She's starting to come around."

Ryen pursed his lips before blurting out, "Kauai, the only thing that's going to come of this is her resenting you."

Kauai shook her head. "No, she's starting to understand. She has been more pleasant, she's getting into less trouble at school, and her grades are improving. She's starting to get back on track."

"And you attribute that to her not being around my nephew?"

Kauai shrugged. "I attribute that to her actually paying attention to the important things in life. Like her future."

"You know as well as I do that her future is secured with Yash. He's basically a billionaire. Besides, I think you to easily overlook the fact that she was nearly raped twice by a psychotic bastard who was raping her best friend and trying to kill the lot of 'em."

"I'm not overlooking Naraku's influence, Ryen. But I refuse to let her use that as an excuse. I want her to still make something for herself though. God forbid those two don't last…what would she do then? If they break up in three years before marrying…what does she has?"

Ryen shook his head. "They won't break up. They love each other to much."  
"Things fall apart, Ryen. Things always fall…apart."

Both adults stopped walking and one looked to the sky while the other to the ground. Two sighs filled the night air before the deeper voice of the two responded, "Kauai, I know it seems like...well…shit, lately. I know I've been busy with rebuilding the precinct for the area…but it doesn't mean…I…" he paused and lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I still do want to try. By the Gods, I want to make this right again."

Kauai swallowed hard, her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest. "I…I was speaking about my daughter's relationship…"

Ryen's smile touched his eyes. "I know you were…and I was talking about ours."

Kauai smiled, lowered her eyes then looked back at him. A laugh bubbled out of her chest and she slowly began to walk again. "Goodnight, officer Taisho."

Ryen narrowed his eyes and broke into a sprint to catch up to her. "You cannot possibly think that I'll seriously let you walk home alone, do you?"

Kauai smile never left her face. "I suppose not."

Ryen nodded and captured her hand in his. "Then I shall walk you home, m' lady."

The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence that spoke in volumes of their past…their present…and of their future.

InuYasha walked Kagome up to her door, five minutes before her curfew with a scowl drawn across his face. He glanced at his watch then at ravenous beauty in front of him. Finally he relented and dragged a hand through her loose locks of hair. "I like the blonde…it's different."

Kagome smiled softly and looked to the ground. "You think? I'll agree…it's different but it's not me."

InuYasha lifted his eyebrows but remained silent. He pulled his hand from her hair then traced her chin. "I miss you at night. I roll over and look for you almost every hour. I'm actually really losing sleep over it." He smirked and ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm being sleep deprived by your mother. Think that she'll feel bad enough to change the rule if I told her that?"

Kagome glanced at InuYasha and shook her head laughing, "I don't think she'd care."

InuYasha's face fell and he pouted while shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "Well…it was worth a shot. There goes me thinking your mom liked me."

Kagome laughed and leaned into the boy's chest. His arms instantly wound around her. Pressing her hear against his heart, she sighed, "I really wish we could stay like this."

InuYasha pressed his cheek against the top of her head and lethargically nodded. "Me too baby…me too."

A car horn interrupted the peaceful moment and sent InuYasha into a fit of profanity. Turning around, he held up his middle finger high for the occupants of Rin's Porsche to see. He turned back to Kagome and tilted her head up by her chin. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Kagome nodded. "Mom said she'll take me over to your place and we can practice some there, then she'll drive us to the performance." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on his right cheek. "Thank you, InuYasha…for everything."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "I'm not happy at the thought of having to dye my hair tomorrow. Not happy at all."

Kagome chewed on her top lip to keep from smiling. "Well…we'll worry about that tomorrow. Maybe we'll just dye your bangs since they are so long and use them to cover your hair." She leaned a little closer and confessed, "I do love your silver hair, but the black looks just as sexy."

InuYasha met her stare. "You want to come back to my room and say that?"

Kagome laughed and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

InuYasha returned the affection and placed his hand on the back of her head. Pulling her closer, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

After a moment, she pulled back and placed her hand on his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby…"

InuYasha nodded then moved to open the door for her. To their surprise, the door opened from the inside and Ryen nearly collided with the girl. InuYasha pulled her to the side just in time and barked at the demon, "can you use your senses and watch where they hell your going, old man?"

Ryen glanced at the boy then roughly tussled his hair and nearly hopped down the two steps. Both Kagome and InuYasha exchanged glances before shrugging it off. Kagome took a step inside the house and glanced around. InuYasha stuck his head in behind her and gave a sharp tug to her ponytail. Kagome turned, ready to give him hell, when he stole a quick kiss and glanced around. His eyes widened as he muttered, "ask your mom where Souta and Kohaku are…you might find this interesting." The sadistic glint that was working its way into his eyes was something Kagome quickly decided not to question.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but shook it off. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

InuYasha closed the door behind him before whirling around on the older demon. Ryen had his hands jammed into his coat pockets, staring up at the sky, and a smile worth a million dollars drawn across his face. InuYasha licked his lips and jumped off the porch steps and slowly sauntered towards the demon, one finger pointing towards the man's chest. "You…you…jerk! I can't believe…" he shook his head and snickered. "You dirty old bastard, I don't believe…" he let his mouth fall open, at a loss for words, then quickly asked, "what the hell did you two do with Souta and Kohaku to get that kind of time?"

Ryen studied the sky for a moment longer before answering without looking away, "it's amazing how fast fifteen year old boys will abandon a house for twenty bucks. I think they went to the arcade on fiftieth. I offered it and they ran."

InuYasha gawked. "And you say I'm bad? I'm not the one bribing minors to get the hell out of the house so I can fuck Kagome!"

Ryen turned his head and responded coolly, "No, you would fuck her in front of them. Don't get me started on you because you know I can go for days with the shit you've pulled that Kagome's mother doesn't know! Get off my ass!"

InuYasha looked as if he was going to push the matter but then declined. He shook his head and laughed. "That's so…wrong. I really, really don't want to think about you and her mom! Its just…ugh." He shivered then yelped as Ryen shoved him playfully.

Ryen pushed past the kid, not being able to help the skip in his step. InuYasha trotted up on the other side of him, walking with him without looking away from his face, laughter bubbling below the surface. Finally Ryen paused and turned very slowly to glower at the boy. "Look kid, I'm in a real good mood for the first time in months, and I swear to the Kami's, you break it and I'll break you!"

InuYasha pursed his lips then threw caution to the wind. "Well…it wouldn't be the only thing you broke tonight…"

Ryen's eyes widened as he lashed out to smack the boy across the back of his head. "You don't have any demon senses…how are you even sure that we…"

InuYasha's grin widened, "I know a 'I just had sex and it was great' smile when I see one. And you're is even worse because it's a 'I haven't had sex in five hundred years so…'

Ryen shoved the boy lightly, laughing as he nearly fell over at the force of the impact. 'Oh, how frail he is as a human…'. He beckoned to InuYasha to approach. "you want to fight, punk?" the teasing tone in his voice colored his words. "Just bring it, I'll wipe the floor with you!"

InuYasha laughed at the man. "You want your cane, old man? Keep that action up and you might break your hip! I mean…I guess Viagra really does…oh shit!" InuYasha barely avoided the swing that Ryen took at him then made a dash for the car. Just shy of leaping through the door, he collided with Bankotsu in the back seat and screamed, "damnit, drive!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and put the car into park. He turned to look at Ryen who was walking towards the car then back at his brother. "Something to say to our uncle before kills you?"

InuYasha turned wide eyes to his best friend and pleaded, "Bank…do something!"

Bankotsu sat back, jollity shining in his eyes. "This is to great! You're gonna get your ass kicked as a human! I wonder if he'll kill you…"

Ryen reached the side of the car, reached through the window, wrapped one hand around the hanyou's ponytail and yanked his head back. Glaring down into his nephew, he opened his mouth to yell, then just jostled his head and laughed. Shoving the boy back towards Bankotsu, Ryen walked away from the car.

Rin leaned out of her door and yelled, "don't you want a ride home?"

Ryen turned back and smiled at the girl. "Nah, walking is faster for me. You guys have fun."

As darkness engulfed the figure of their uncle, Sesshoumaru put the car in drive. Glancing in the rear view mirror at InuYasha, he asked, "Do you plan on telling me what that was all about?"

InuYasha smirked, "you know damn well what that was about."

Rin glanced from Sesshoumaru to InuYasha. "Well…fuck, someone clue me in!  
Bankotsu studied the two boy's faces then turned to Rin. "Seems to me that your favorite uncle got some."

Rin spun around in the seat, her mouth agape and stared at InuYasha. "Are you serious? With Kag's mom?"

InuYasha shrugged then laughed. "Yeah…yeah he did."

Rin's mouth fell open into a playful gape then she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Go Ryen!"

Sesshoumaru reached over and swatted the girl once on her ass. "Sit down. The last thing I need is to watch you catapult over the windshield."

Rin turned to the demon then leaned over the consol in the middle and planted a loud kiss on his cheek before dropping into her seat.

Bankotsu laughed and shook his head. "So, that leaves you without getting any pussy, Sesshoumaru. What are you going to do about that?"

Rin glowered over her shoulder at Bankotsu and quipped, "I don't think you've gotten laid in like what, a year, Bank? I don't think you have room to talk!"

Bankotsu put his hands behind his head and gave her a pout. "Oh, don't be like that baby. You know me and you were getting it on behind the school like a week ago. Are you really going to act as if that intimate moment didn't happen?"

Sesshoumaru reached behind him and swatted at the boy's head with his claws. Bankotsu easily evaded. "Watch your mouth, human. I could kill you without moving from this spot! You shall not speak of this Sesshoumaru's mate in such ways…"

Bankotsu opened his mouth then closed it. He glanced at InuYasha who shook his head and then let it slide.

Rin spared the stoic Youkai a glance then muttered, "That Sesshoumaru's mate, huh?" A smug smile curved onto her lips as she settled back into her seat. "This Rin can live with that."

The car arrived back at the Taisho mansion just as the sky opened up. Snow began to flurry from the sky and gently coated the countryside. The entourage piled from the car, InuYasha and Bankotsu going straight for the house towards their XBOX game they had waiting and Sesshoumaru on their heels to get out of the cold. Rin paused in the middle of the driveway and stared up into the sky with a slight smile playing softly on her pale lips. She held out her hands and circled slowly, letting the snow settle on her hand. There was hardly enough coming down to cover the ground but against the midnight black sky, the white specks sparkled like crystals. She exhaled a long breath and smiled as she watched it smoke up into the sky.

Sesshoumaru turned on the steps and watched the girl become so captivated by the flakes. The glistening specks landed in her hair and shined like diamonds as the dim lights of the mansion reflected off of them. Her eyes were wide and sparkled with a childish joy. Sesshoumaru placed his hands into his pocket and watched as Rin spun in small circles, unable to keep the smile from his face. It was like watching a beautiful creature in its habitat, so tempting and so captivating; she was luring him into her, taking him deeper into her soul, and she hadn't a clue.

Rin laughed as a flake landed on her nose as she spun in another circle. Staring up at the pinkish gray clouds, she couldn't help the content look that dashed across her face. She had always loved watching the sky, watching the colors melt into each other, watching what came from the gods' fingertips. She loved staring at the stars, feeling as though if she could just reach high enough, she could capture on between her fingers. But snow…snow was her absolute favorite. The petals of water melted as they touched her skin, sending a trail of goose bumps riveting up her body.

Sesshoumaru couldn't sit idly by. As she closed her eyes and turned her face towards the heavens, he moved silently to stand behind her. One hand slipped around her waist while the other slid around her neck. Tilting her head back, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips lightly against hers. Rin jumped at first then melted like the tiny ice droplets into her lover. Their mouths clashed against in a heated fervor that could just melt the snow off of the two of them. Passion overtook the kiss and sparks ignited like fireworks. Sesshoumaru ran his hand down the front of her body, sliding it between the valley of her breasts and down the flat of her stomach. Resting his hand on her other hip, he pressed onward with the kiss, dabbling in the depths of her soul, tasting all she had to offer. As the tiny ice crystals coated the couple, they took no notice.

Rin reached up with one arm and ran it behind Sesshoumaru's head, gripping his ponytail with her hand. She turned her face from him slowly and arched back, her eyes slowly closing as a moan escaped her lips and was swallowed by the beautiful night sky.

Sesshoumaru trailed kisses around her jaw and then down her neck. Sucking lightly at the skin, he pulled her tighter against his back. His right hand danced back up her skin, gently massaging a trail up her torso. Her breathing pattern changed and became erratic, her chest began to slowly heave up and down as she arched her back against him, need and a wanton desire to partake in activities so restricted for so long slowly taking over her.

Sesshoumaru brought his mouth to her ear and huskily whispered after gently kissing the skin, "I can wait, Rin…don't force this."

Rin turned on the demon, her eyes half lidded and her lips engorged from his attention. As the snow sparkled around her, Sesshoumaru was sure she was truly an angel in disguise. Her hands drifted to rest on his chest, her eyes burning with the same want; the same desire…the same love. "I want you, baby…more then anything in the world. Please…Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru needed no more assurance. Lifting the girl from the ground with one hand cupping her ass and the other her shoulders, he made a bee line for the house. Rin wrapped her legs around Sesshoumaru's waist and slowly began to grind her core against his hardening length. Her lips slammed against his, nearly blinding him from his path up the stairs.

Rin moved her hands up and down his chest, gently massaging the tight muscles that lingered just below the cloth. It was hard to believe this was happening, but everything felt so right. Never before had something seemed so prefect. Her hands dipped lower on his body to grab the hem of his shirt. Moving her body away from his, she ripped the material over his head and tossed it to the side. She leaned in and slowly began to kiss him lightly, letting her lips glide down his throat and over the hollow of his neck. She licked a path from his collarbone down to his breastbone before planting butterfly kisses over his warm skin. The touch burned her lips, poisoned her thoughts. Oh the thoughts that were dancing through her mind…they could easily put InuYasha to shame. She leaned down, as he rounded the top of the steps for their room, and took one of his nipples into her mouth. Sucking lightly at the nub, she could feel his cock harden beneath her and it exhilarated her. She pushed herself harder against his manhood as they came to a pause outside of the door. Sesshoumaru shoved her against the wall and ground his hips into hers, pulling her mouth away from his peck. He licked the side of her neck and ravaged her mouth with his tongue, the desire that had been kept dormant for nearly five months exploding around the two. Slowly, Sesshoumaru set Rin onto her feet and pulled away from the young girl, staring into her eyes. He laced both his hands into her hair and kissed her again passionately before putting one finger against her lips. "Wait…here…for two seconds." With that he disappeared into the bedroom.

Rin closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss. When he withdrew, her eyes were still closed, expecting more. His finger against her lips was like ice against a fire, she was nearly sure that the burning flesh of her lips sizzled on contact. His words floated through her ears like an enchanted lullaby, hardly registering in her brain. She hardly missed his absence as she brought her fingers to her lips, her eyelids half shut with the desire that was eating her alive. She felt the coil in her stomach tighten with each second, her heart beginning to beat against her chest. Then she was in his arms again, pressed tightly against his chest. His hands rested on her hips, guiding her to walk with him into his room. His mouth sought out hers and they walked blindly, to busy worshiping each other to really care where they moved.

As if functioning on radar, Sesshoumaru's back heel hit the bed and he turned slowly to press Rin against the mattress. She sat obediently then fell backwards at his gently nudging. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Rin took notice that about ten candles illuminated the room. The flames danced exotically against the darkness of the night, the amber light flickering on the walls like lava. Rin turned her attention back to her lover as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru dropped down to the mattress over Rin; landing on his hands then slowly lowered his mouth to kiss away the tear that slipped from her right eye. Instantly his eyes lit up in worry as he brought a hand to her cheek. "Rin…if you're not…"

Rin reached up quickly and pressed two fingers against his lips. Her eyes drilled into his, daring him to question her words. "No, Sesshoumaru…I've never been more ready in my life. It's just…" she closed her eyes as a smile broke upon her lips. Opening her eyes, they shined in the candle light with unshed tears. "I've never loved anyone more then I do you right now. You're everything to me, Sesshoumaru! I…I love you…so much!"

Sesshoumaru kissed her fingers and whispered, "And I you, Koi; and I you."

Rin smiled then brought her fingers from his lips to trace his cheeks and his crests. Murmuring as her hands continued their exploration, she cooed, "So strong…so brave…" Her eyes darkened with an unquenched lust as her hands ran to his hair. With a gentle tug, she brought his mouth to hers and just about rendered the tai-youkai powerless. He moved to her will, touching her gently in ways that made her moan, that made her beg for more.

Sesshoumaru kissed her gently, his tongue bathing over her bottom lip before gently working its way into her mouth. His hands ran down her chest to the bottom of her shirt and gently tugged the material over her head. He stared down at the girl below him, the fire of the night bathing his eyes in fiery amber that danced across the ceiling. He cupped her breasts through her bra then traced lazy circles over the top swells. "You are so beautiful…" He brought his lips to one of her swells and kissed the mound lightly before moving to the other, "so beautiful."

Rin arched against his mouth, her hands attaching to strands of his silvery mane. She moaned as his lips gently worked the muscle, barely noticing as his hands slipped under the straps to her bra and slid them off her arms. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to him and lifted her from the mattress to sit up against him. His mouth attacked her neck, leaving gentle dark marks of his love. His other hand undid the clasp behind her back skillfully.

Rin gasped as her bra fell away from her body, her eyes flashing up to meet Sesshoumaru's. She had all intention to question just how he got so talented with one hand but with one glance into his eyes, she was intoxicated. His eyes…there were just something dancing in them, something that lingered just below the surface that was beckoning to Rin, calling to her, daring her to discover it. She brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed him.

Sesshoumaru guided them both back to the bed, then scooted her further up on the silk sheets. He kissed a path from her mouth to her chest. His tongue teased her breasts, wrapped around her nipple before capturing it in his mouth. He sucked at it lightly, refusing to rush this momentous occasion. His hand worked her other breast as his tongue continued the slow torture. Rin arched again against his mouth, her eyes shutting as a moan slipped from her lips.

Sesshoumaru released her breast and moved to the other to give it the same treatment. He continued his ministrations, gently caressing her and loving her until she saw stars.

Rin's grip on his hair tightened as she raised her head from the mattress to stare into her lover's eyes. "Please…Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru smiled then returned his mouth to her mounds to press a light kiss against each nipple, taking the time to blow lightly on the hardened bud. His then kissed his way down her chest and the flat of her stomach. His hands were a foot in front of him, already working at her jeans. Sesshoumaru popped the button and pulled down the zipper by time his mouth reached the top of her jeans. He licked around the waistband of her underwear, his hands slowly working the material over her hips to rid it of her body.

Rin moaned huskily as he slipped her clothes off her body, leaving her totally exposed to his hungry eyes.

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to meet hers with a near predatorily glint. He worked a hand between her thighs and pushed them apart. He kissed around her hips, letting his tongue lavish the pale flesh on her inner thighs. He pushed one finger against her folds, enjoying the way that she hissed at contact, the way her back arched and pushed her into his hand. He ran his finger gently over the folds, enjoying how wet she had become before letting his finger drift over her clit. The result was electric. Rin moaned loudly and thrashed once, her mouth falling open to a pleasure filled O. Sesshoumaru leaned down to licked up the juices that had gathered at her opening and she cried out. He teased her with his tongue, his finger so often flicking over her clit to excite the girl into a harder orgasm. He let one finger slip into her, enjoying the way that she jolted with each caress. Her eyes were focused on the top of his head, panting with a steady sweat building on her pale flesh; Sesshoumaru never saw anything so exotic in his life.

Rin groaned as Sesshoumaru pulled away, nearly in disappointment. The Youkai slid up to lay next to her on the bed and nearly instantly her hands flying to his jeans. He chuckled at her eagerness and kissed her cheek lightly before capturing her lips in his.

Rin could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue. She let her tongue dance with his before working his pants free of his body. She moved up and gently pushed him off of her then rolled so that she was between his knees. Bringing her hands to the elastic of his boxers, she smiled seductively at the boy. She gripped his cock through the thin cotton suddenly and gave him a light squeeze before sliding them down his hips. Rin kissed the shallow drop of his pelvic bone, and traced the bone with her tongue down to right above his crotch. She kissed him lightly then dropped her mouth to kiss along the inside of his leg. Next to her, his dick twitched with anticipation as her mouth drew near. Rin brought her mouth back up and breathed along the side of his cock, dragging the warm breeze all the way to the tip where he dripped with precum. She flicked her tongue out and licked the tip, savoring the drop as it hit her tongue. She then tilted her head and slowly took about four inches of his length into her mouth. She whirled her tongue around the muscle then dropped lower, taking in another two inches. Sucking gently, she fisted the remaining three inches, working in unison with her mouth's brutal actions.

Sesshoumaru reared his head back and groaned, enjoying all to well the feeling of his cock in her mouth. He could feel the tightening in his loins but had no intention of spilling into her mouth. No, tonight would last forever. His eyes shot open as Rin took in the rest of his length in probably the most skillful way he had ever seen. Breathing through her nose, all nine inches of his cock nestled against the back of her throat. Sesshoumaru's hands instantly fell into her hair, fearing that she would gag herself in trying to please him. To his astonishment, the girl slowly began to trace the length with her tongue, slowly bobbing her head back and forth, not removing an inch from her mouth at any given point. Sesshoumaru dropped his hands from her hair and fisted the blanket, his claws instantly digging holes through the material. He unconsciously bucked against her mouth and the girl gagged. His hands went to her shoulders and eased himself out gently as Rin recovered; yet she didn't stop. Though the pleasure was insurmountable to resist, he gently eased her off of his length.

Rin's gray eyes flashed up to meet his in confusion. His reassuring smile eased any of her worries as he gently lowered his lips to her forehead. Whispering gentle words, he lifted her and pulled her to rest next to him as he rolled over to tower over her. He dropped his lips to her mouth and murmured, "I could die against these lips."

Rin closed her eyes and put her hands on his cheeks, "as I could yours."

Sesshoumaru lined himself up with her entrance then gave the girl a small hesitant frown, "are you sure Rin?"

Rin opened her eyes and nodded, not trusting herself with the articulation of words.

Sesshoumaru eased himself forward, allowing a few inches to dip into her slowly, never forcing or rushing. The air seemed nearly stagnant, as if time itself had stopped for those few seconds. As if everything was watching, waiting to see just how well he would hold up as a lover, Sesshoumaru was sure not to disappoint. In the back of his mind, Sesshoumaru was half awaiting his brother…or his uncle's badly timed arrival. Yet the door was shut, locked and sealed…and it was just he and Rin. He grunted against her, dropping his head to rest against the side of hers. "So tight…gods baby…"

Rin arched her back then rolled her hips against his, the fire beginning to overpower her rational side. All she wanted was Sesshoumaru, this moment and a lifetime filled of 'these' moments. As he entered her, Rin was sure that she saw stars. The candlelight flickered against his face; the amber of the light illuminating the amber of his stoic eyes filled with concentration. Rin reached up to stroke the markings on his cheeks as he slowly made her world crash in a mess of fiery passion around her. He stripped away all of her pain, all of her past experiences and rebuilt her in love, in warmth; she understood clear as day what it was like to be loved, to feel what it was like to make love.

Sesshoumaru moved with the roll of her hips and buried the length of his cock into her, pausing as her inner walls all but had a vice grip on him. He grunted, kissing her neck messily, whispering hushed apologies and professions of love.

Rin threw her head back, her eyes watering slightly at the pain of his width inside of her. But there was more then that; the tears were those of content, of happiness. She understood…by the gods, she could just about feel his emotions pouring from his skin into hers. Lowering her face, she took in the visage of her mate; he was sweating, his eyes glazed over with passion and pleasure, his mouth hanging slightly open and his hands clenched one on her hip the other on the bed next to her. She brought her lips to press lightly against his bottom one and insisted, "don't apologize, you did nothing wrong! I love you, Sesshoumaru! I love you so much!"

Sesshoumaru slowly began to move against her, sure that if he continued to sit inside of her, and she would successfully milk him of his seed. His thrusts were light, his eyes never once leaving hers.

Rin reached up and wrapped her two arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She moaned into his ear, as his hips would press against hers, his cock teasing her back wall. She could feel that spring about to pop and flood them both with relief. Her nails bit into his skin as he picked up his pace. Her eyes met his and she gave him a short nod and a warm smile.

Sesshoumaru rocked against her, loving the way she melted around him. The wetness inside of her was almost too much to take. Yet this wasn't about getting off, it wasn't about the orgasm at the end; it was about showing Rin that this act, that making love, was something beautiful. With so much dark and hurt that had plagued her mind about this experience, he wanted her to see just how wonderful it could be. And see she did. With every thrust, with every moan, the unvoiced words of 'I love you' followed. And as the snow fell, the two pledged their undying love to one another, they found peace in each other's arms…peace neither thought they would ever see. Yet together it was as beautiful as the snow, as innocent and pure as the white powder that coated their backyard and dusted their roads. Everything sparkled in their eyes, everything shined…everything was perfect.

With three harder thrusts, Rin dug her nails deeper into his shoulders and exploded in a near gushing orgasm. Rin's scream bellowed into the night and through the still of the house and Sesshoumaru followed in suit a moment, coating her insides with his fluid. In one motion, he wrapped his arm around Rin and flipped them around, capturing her on his chest as she tried to calm down from the natural high. He kissed her forehead and embraced her, almost as if fearing she would vanish if he let go.

Rin's eyes glazed over as she slowly looked up at Sesshoumaru. The smile that graced her lips was understanding, loving, patient and sexy as all get out. She moaned as his cock twitched inside of her, a wider smile breaking on her lips. She nuzzled against his naked flesh and muttered, "So…no one interrupted, huh? I guess it was worth it."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "you _guess_ it was worth it? _You guess_?" he poked her in her side, forcing her to squirm.

A loud moan erupted from her lips as her insides burned against the sudden movement, reminding her that they were still joint at the hips. She shook once, then again, as her heartbeat tried to return to normal. "I love you…so much."

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead, his lips telling her just what she meant to him, and slowly pulled himself from her. He kissed her again then ran his finger over her lips.

Rin turned to straddle his hips and gave him a wink before slowly moving down his body, letting her fingers and lips mark her path. She took his limp cock in one hand, and to his utter astonishment, gently placed her mouth over it.

Sesshoumaru had to struggle from ripping holes into the mattress itself. His Rin was…was… he shook his head, completely unable to grasp just what it was she was doing, yet it felt damn good. Her tongue curved along his member, sucking any remaining cum from the tip of his cock before licking off the coating of their juices. She felt Sesshoumaru twitching back to life below her and she could only smile at the prospective ideas. Pulling away from his cleaned length, she sat up and smiled at him Sesshoumaru instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, and slammed his lips over hers.

Rin indulged the Tai Youkai for a moment before pulling back. The burning between her legs was something fierce and wasn't subsiding. She slid from the bed, to the bewilderment of Sesshoumaru, and flashed the Youkai a smile. "I'll be right back…"

Sesshoumaru sat up, his naked chest shining in the candlelight. "Are you okay?"

Rin glanced over her shoulder as she slipped into one of his oversized shirts. "Yeah…I just need to use the bathroom." She smiled softly at the sudden glower on her lovers face and blushed. "It's nothing like that, Sesshoumaru. I'm fine, honest…I just need to pee."

Sesshoumaru looked her over then nodded, loving the way that the shirt rode up on her hips just slightly. He watched her ass swing side to side as she walked from the room, the hentai smile never leaving his lips until she shut the door. As soon as she was out of the room, he got to work.

Rin did her business in the bathroom then glanced into the mirror. Her face was pale, ashen even and her lips engorged. Very small bruises lined the one side of her neck from Sesshoumaru's relentless…affection…. Her fingers darted to the marks and she smiled, her entire body shifting to relax on her right hip. She had never been in a situation like that, taking it slow, taking the time like that. It was something else, something she couldn't describe out of the realm of amazing. Rin smiled and ran water over her face, her heart still racing then returned across the hall. She was up for seconds, thirds even…her body was already calling to her, and she could only pray that Sesshoumaru was as well. She had never thought that taking all of him in her like that would have hurt half as bad as it did. But the pain was nothing near the pleasure. She was well aware of how wet she was becoming as she slowly slipped from the bathroom. Walking through the door, her heart just about stopped.

The room was filled with candles. Quite possibly reaching two hundred, the room basked in the fire of these tiny orbs. They lit the room like a chapel, like a sanctuary. The candles rested all over the floor, all over his desks and bookcases. And in the middle of it all was Sesshoumaru. He was standing, in all of his naked glory, in the middle of the room, a smile residing on his lips. Rin's throat went dry as she thought to herself, 'I feel like I've died.' Looking over just how the flames danced off Sesshoumaru's tanned ridged body, she smirked, 'well, if this is hell, then the God's be damned.' It was a kind of disembodied moment. Her brain was screaming one thing, her body another, and yet there was Rin slowly walking towards him. There was something in his eye, something she couldn't classify, but she wanted to know more, she dared to know more.

Sesshoumaru held out a hand when she was just shy of an arms length from his body. He looked to the floor as he prayed for the thousandth time, 'father give me your blessing.' Lifting his determined eyes, he stared at the slightly confused girl. Never breaking their gaze, he whispered, "Rin…by rights, you're my mate. You're strong enough to be my counter part, wise enough to bare my children. I love you more then I ever thought possible. You've accepted me for who I am, flaws and all. You've stood by my no matter how dark the situation, no matter how deadly. You've put your life on the line for me…and to that I can never repay you. But what I can do, is love you…is to make you my mate for life by my customs…which to me, tonight, we did." He swallowed thickly then slowly dropped to one knee, capturing her hands in his. Her mouth fell open as he slid a diamond ring onto her left ring finger. It was only then she noticed he was shaking, his hands wavering back and forth every so slightly. Though his exterior was flawless, his eyes told another story. Inside, Rin could see the boy he had locked away, the childhood he had been denied. Through his eyes she saw the figure of a scared teenager, terrified of rejection. "I offer you everything you see here. I offer you my heart, my love, and my life. Please…marry me, Rin…be my wife, my mate."

Rin's knees folded under her and she dropped to kneel with Sesshoumaru, her hands tightly grasping his. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at her lover, searching for certainty. Realizing that there wasn't a drop of doubt anywhere on his face, she threw herself into his arms. "Of course, my love…"

Sesshoumaru caught her as the two tumbled backwards, her landing on his chest. She fawned over him, kissing every inch of skin that covered his face as she cried joyous tears. He hugged her, his eyes closed with relief. It was as if all of the weight was lifted from his shoulders as her tears dripped onto his skin. Holding her head to his chest, he added, "I swear Rin…everything is going to be different, everything is going to be okay."

Rin pulled back and wiped her eyes with a smile of gold. "I know it is…I'll be with you…and then nothing can touch us." They laid together on the floor, kissing each other lightly, worshiping each other in the pale candlelight. To the two, days could have passed by and they would have been unaware. Neither moved from where they laid comfortably on the floor. Rin traced lazy circles with her fingers across Sesshoumaru's ribs and Sesshoumaru raked his fingers through her silk like hair.

Finally, Rin grew agitated…frustrated. Lacing her hand in his, she gently stood then tugged at him to mimic her actions. Pressing her scantily clad body against his flesh, she whispered, "Now come on, Lover…let's see about the rest of this night. Something tells me you're not done yet." her eyes fell to the rock that sat on her finger and a smile broke out on her lips. Raising her gray eyes, she drown in the golden pools. The mischief that burned in hers was mirrored through his and it only ignited her fire like gasoline. "I love you…so much! Now come show me what my fiancé can do. I have a feeling you have some tricks up your sleeves yet."

And Rin couldn't have been more right.

-mega chapter, I know…I'M SORRY! Funny story though, so it was like 55 degrees (Fahrenheit) on Monday, and then I woke up to go to work today and there is like six inches of snow on the ground. All I kept thinking is, wow…after I wrote that, go fig. huh.


	82. The Curse of the Dragon

Curse of the Dragon 

Chapter 82 The Curse of the Dragon

Kagome stared out of the bay window of the mansion, her knees crunched against her chest and her chin cradling on her uplifted peaks. She jumped as lightning flashed in the distance and wrapped her arms around her legs, shivering slightly. 'Gods I hate storms. Isn't it to late into the winter for thunderstorms? It's January for Kami's sake!' She relaxed slightly as warm arms wrapped around her torso, the palms of his hands on hers. She felt his body slide up behind her and his chin come to a rest on her shoulder. For a long time they sat silently, simply watching the storm pass by. Every time she jumped at the cracks of thunder or the bolts of lightning, he was there to hold her a little tighter, his unvoiced presence larger then any words could magnify. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to become enraptured in his warmth.

"Looks like it's almost past."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and regarded the amber ones that peered over her shoulder into the morning sky. She brought her arm up slowly and wrapped it backwards around his shoulders for a halfhearted hug. She sighed and pressed her temple against his. "I hate storms."

InuYasha brought his hand up and brushed some hair out of her face. "Any idea why? It's just noise, Kag…it can't hurt you. …Not that I'd let it…"

Kagome nodded sadly. "I guess…I don't know. My father died during a thunderstorm. That's what woke me up that night…a really loud clap of thunder. When I rolled over, my mom was in my doorway watching me sleep with tears pouring down her cheeks. Ever since then, I just don't sleep well during them."

InuYasha kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "I understand." A comfortable silence ensued.

Kagome sighed and pulled herself from his grasp to turn around to face the others. Sesshoumaru had Rin draped across his chest on the couch, Rin seemed to be in a light doze and Sesshoumaru was idly wrapping strands of her black hair around his finger. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the floor watching TV, Sango resting between Miroku's legs and her head against his chest. Bankotsu was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling nearly dead to the world. Kagome leaned forward and gave InuYasha a quick peck on the lips then regarded the rest of the tachi. "Well…the sun is starting to come out…I guess we should get going. Can't be late or Kenchi _will_ hurt us!"

Rin lifted her head slowly, groggily and then rubbed her eyes. "Is it really?" She glanced down at Sesshoumaru and blushed; a glowing aura seemed to nearly explode from the girl as she buried her face in his shirt. A smile grew on her lips as she stared unabashed at the man under her.

InuYasha lifted an eyebrow and stared at the girl for a long moment before turning his gaze to his brother. "Care to tell us what that's all about? She's all…stary eyed and shit."

Sesshoumaru never batted an eye. "None of your business, baka."

Bankotsu lifted his head for a moment to throw his friend a lecherous grin that caught Miroku's attention. "Oh, you know what that's all about InuYasha. I think half of Tokyo knows what that's about. I guarantee your neighbors do." Bankotsu slapped his hand against the wooden floor hard twice, then mocked a high-pitched moan and squeaked, "Oh Sesshy…harder!"

Sango nearly jumped to her feet as her eyes turned on the crimson girl. "Are you serious? Did you two…finally?"

Bankotsu's smile fell like bricks from the sky as he turned to stare at Sango. "No bitch, I was referring to me and Sesshoumaru last night. …It was good." He shook his head and waved a hand, "What the fuck?"

Sesshoumaru cracked open one eye and growled, "This Sesshoumaru would sooner put his hand in a meat grinder then touch your person, Bankotsu. I do not believe that our sex life is on display here. If you wish to speak of such things that do not include myself or my mate, do it out of our company."

Miroku pointed his index finger towards the ceiling and closed his eyes, "so you admit that you do have a sex life?"

Kagome turned and eyed InuYasha. "Are you guys just kidding?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Keh! If you don't believe me, ask Rin herself. The color on her face though should give her away though."

Kagome whirled around and smiled at the couple, "So it's true then?"

Rin lifted her face and glanced to Sesshoumaru. "Should we tell them?"

Sesshoumaru met Rin's gaze and held it in his before sighing and waving his hand. "Do as you wish, koi. They will figure it out sooner or later."

Rin squealed and turned to stare at Kagome and Sango. "Well…yes, it's true…but that's not all."

Bankotsu lifted his head and warned with an all to serious demeanor, "I swear if you say that you're pregnant I'm going to retch!"

Rin reached out and swatted at the boy, missing by a mile. She laughed anyway as Bankotsu across the floor and away from Sesshoumaru's reach. Returning her attention to the matter at hand, she smiled softly and licked her lips. "Me and Sessh…well…that is, Sessh asked me to marry him." she slapped her hands to her mouth to contain the giddy giggle that burst forth.

Sango's jaw hit the floor and Kagome clapped her hands together. InuYasha smiled and yet still managed to lower his ears to his head to filter out the noise, Miroku laughed and Bankotsu groaned, the glimmer or a smile still surfacing regardless. Rin climbed off Sesshoumaru and instantly was embraced by Sango and Kagome. Kagome grabbed Rin's hand to examine the three-carat ring she had completely missed all morning. Both girls' eyes shined nearly as bright as the diamond, yet nothing could compare to Rin's smile.

Miroku ran a hand over his face and patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Congrats dude…but you really just upped the game."

InuYasha thwaped Sesshoumaru on the back once and ducked with the Youkai playfully took a swing at him. "Upped the game, Miro? No, he just created a new one. Did you see the size of that rock?"

Bankotsu wiped a non-existent tear from his eyes and cooed, "Oh, Yash…our Sesshiles is all grown up." he raised an eyebrow and pressed his hands to his hips, "are we going to have to have that talk now about the birds and the bees?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the boy then turned towards his brother. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "By Youkai customs, we're already matted…so I figured to do her right in her custom."

Rin turned from her sandwich between the two girls and narrowed her eyes. Her tone was teasing; "that better not be the only reason you're marrying me, Sesshoumaru Taisho!"

Sesshoumaru blinked twice then matched her glower. "Rin."

Rin's frown broke as she laughed then launched herself at the demon that had just stood from the couch. Knocking them both back, she straddled his lap and crashed her lips against his.

Bankotsu crossed his arms and laughed, "Get a room you two!"

InuYasha glanced at Bankotsu, "that's what they did last night…and didn't shut up until like what, four am?"

Kagome turned and slapped InuYasha's chest lightly. "Shush, you! Let the couple bask, they deserve it!"

Miroku pulled Sango back into his arms and kissed the side of her neck. "So…marriage huh?" His and Sango's gaze locked and after an awkward moment, they started to laugh. "Yeah, not yet!"

InuYasha smirked and hugged Kagome to his chest. "What do you think, Princess?"

Kagome beamed at her boyfriend then towards her engaged friends. "I think it's wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!"

Sango nodded, "here, here!"

Rin giggled like a child and hugged Sesshoumaru.

Ryen stuck his head into the room from the kitchen, his eyes narrowed. "Happy for whom?"

Sesshoumaru turned to stare at his uncle then looked down at Rin. "Should I clue him in?"

Rin turned and bounded from Sesshoumaru's arm and jumped into Ryen's. Ryen caught the girl, looking completely confused and spun her around once before depositing her back on the floor. He glanced over her head and mouthed, "what the hell?" at InuYasha.

Rin grabbed Ryen's hand and opened up her mouth.

Ryen paused her, his eyes widening as he grabbed her left hand and turned it to examine the ring in the light. "Damn…that's a fucking stone!" he glanced around the corner at his nephew and shot him an accusing look. "Who did you have to rob to get this?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged and leaned back against the couch. "Just your wallet."

Ryen started to laugh then stared dubiously at the boy. "That better be a sick joke!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes then grabbed Rin as she flew back into his arms. Holding her against him, he dropped them back to sit on the couch.

Ryen watched her run, his eyes catching onto his nephews. A smile graced the older youkai's lips and he bowed his head, agreeing to his choice. Sesshoumaru returned the gesture. Venturing on as if that hadn't occurred, Ryen swished the frying pan around in his hand. "So, I'm cooking eggs. If you jerks want some, let me know. Ladies, I'll make enough for you as well." He smiled once, mocked a deep bow and disappeared into the kitchen.

InuYasha watched the demon walk away before turning to his brother. "Looks as if Ryen has been domesticated. Cooking? Never…not for me, no thanks."

Kagome tightened her hold on his hands and looked up at him. "Never say never, Inu; you don't know what tomorrow could bring."

InuYasha growled and kissed the side of her ear. "Whatever it is, it won't be brought in by me wearing a smock."

Kagome giggled and turned her face to kiss him on the lips.

Bankotsu stared at the couple; making gagging sounds the entire time they kissed then cleared his throat. "So…in lieu of our Sesshiles getting hitched, this Bankotsu would like to a prediction!"

InuYasha grunted and nudged the boy with his foot, "my brother will kill you if you say that Rin will leave him for you…or that she'll become a lesbian."

Bankotsu swatted InuYasha's foot away and laughed, playing a rather coy innocent routine. "Would I ever say anything like that?" seeing the hostile glowers, he quickly pushed ahead. Waving his hands in the air as one would a crystal ball, he chanted, "I see great things in the future…I see…"

Sango laughed and laid back against Miroku, "You see what; dead people…boring people? Come on…at least make this original! Get one with your fake powers so we can get to rehearsals!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sat up. "No, I am being serious. I used to be good at this shit."

InuYasha nodded, "He's normally…pretty much…sometimes right on key." He rubbed his head and thought for a moment, " I can't really think of a time when he wasn't at least half right, which is scary."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and gained everyone's attention again. "See, I'm the real shit!" He stuck his tongue out at Sango then looked back to the others. "Okay…seriously now." He shook his hands then touched his forehead, his eyes tightly closed. Waving a hand at Sesshoumaru, he muttered. "I see you and Rin lasting for a long time, if not forever. I see a couple kids…a nice house…by a beach."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and sat back. "And you think this true? This Sesshoumaru would never live at a beach."

Bankotsu shrugged and cracked open one eye. "I see three daughters…maybe a son…or a lesbian." He laughed and waggled his eyebrows at Sesshoumaru, "you're daughter's gonna be a lesbian."

Sesshoumaru made a face and crossed his arms. "I don't believe any of this."

Rin laughed and patted Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "come on, living by a beach wouldn't be half bad."

Bankotsu shrugged. "Hey, I'm just being nice. I should charge you, you unappreciative bastard!"

Kagome laughed and leaned forward towards Bankotsu. Staring into his eyes, she asked, "What are you, some type of psychic?"

Bankotsu shrugged lazily then placed a hand on her forehead and pushed her back to InuYasha. "I guess…maybe." He glanced at Sango and Miroku and scratched his chin then laughed. "Sango, I can see you going to school for five years and getting yourself a degree that means nothing because you decide to marry Miroku, get pregnant and are just about pregnant every nine months or so. I can see you having about five or six kids and two dogs. I don't think you'll leave the country though…at least with Sesshoumaru I could hear other languages!"

Very few noticed the sudden awkward silence between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, as they regarded the boy with widened eyes.

Miroku smiled and nudged Bankotsu. "So, are you saying we shouldn't wait until we're done with school? Throw caution to the wind and get married now?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "nah, its all part of the grand plan, ya know? You can't change your life because of something I say, it doesn't work like that. You go on living your life and one day you'll think back when you're under the dog pile of six boys and say, 'holy shit, that shmuck was right!'."

Miroku laughed again and turned his attention back to Sango. Clasping her hands in his, he asked her calmly, "bare foot and pregnant, huh? I could live with that!"

Sango elbowed him in the ribs and laughed as Miroku rubbed the spot sorely. "Barefoot my ass. If I had it my way, you'd be popping out the kids." Turning to stare at Bankotsu, she quickly added, "and there ain't no way in hell I'm popping out six kids, it just will not happen, especially all boys. I'd shoot myself!"

Miroku's eyes widened as he shook his hands in front of his face. "I think I shall leave the child bearing to you, my dear sweet and beautiful Sango."

Sango leaned up and pressed her lips against Miroku's, earning a rather harmonized awe from the friends, minus Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha hugged Kagome to his chest and called over to his friend. He hardly noticed the way Bankotsu's eyes darkened when he turned his head lethargically. "Oi, Bank…what do you see for us?"

It was a split second, but everyone in the room caught the change in attitude. It was like a cold wind had blown through the room, wreaking havoc as it went. Bankotsu slowly glanced at his friend, a fake smile plastered to his face. InuYasha easily could discern the worry that filled his eyes; he could hear the painful unspoken words that no one wanted to hear vocalized. 'The bringer of bad news,' InuYasha thought seemed to be an appropriate title for the look. Either that or a deer caught in headlights. "I…I'm not sure, Yash. Can't really say." He gave the startled couple a wide grin before turning around and jumping into conversation with himself. "so…I think I'm going to go outside to have a smoke…it's a randy idea! Shall we? We shall!" he stood up quickly and excused himself from the room.

Kagome glanced up, a panged anxiety pulling at her face as she slowly met InuYasha's stare. She nudged him in the ribs, pushing him to inquire further. When InuYasha seemed to stumped to respond, Kagome forced a laugh. "I guess you're right, time will always tell. Yash and me though, we'll get married some day. Just not right now."

Bankotsu cringed ever so slightly then adjusted his shirt. Pushing himself to his feet, he pulled out a carton of Marlboros. "I'm gonna…listen…to the voices in my head and go smoke."

InuYasha crossed his arms slowly, "answer my question Bank…what do you see for me and Kags?"

Bankotsu paused by the soft and looked down to the floor. Glancing once over his shoulder, it was a bittersweet smile that he carried. "I'm not always right Inu, hardly ever really. But you two make a great high school couple."

Rin sat back and glanced up at Bankotsu. "Come on, Bankotsu, stop skidding around the question and just fricken answer it!"

InuYasha smiled and hugged Kagome tighter. "Damn right we do. I love my baby girl more then anything in the world."

Kagome had her hand clenched, her eyes shut and one hand on InuYasha's arm. She swallowed hard and looked up to Bankotsu, searching his eyes. He seemed nearly apologetic and that scared the hell out of her. "High school couple, huh?"

Bankotsu forced himself to laugh, feeling the shittiest he had since he came clean about Naraku. "I…err…yeah. Hell, I would say I'd see you two as 'most likely to get married out of high school' but that category goes to your brother…since he is."

InuYasha's back stiffened as he silently added, "but?"

Bankotsu sighed and shoved a cigarette in his mouth. Winking once at the boy, he shrugged, "nothing…don't worry. You guys are a great high school couple, and I mean no disrespect by that."

Ryen popped his head out of the kitchen and glowered at the group in the living room. "Can one of you guys come in here and help? I can't keep up with eggs, bacon, sausage, and the rest of the stuff I got going on."

Sango and Miroku shot to their feet, latching hands and walked towards the kitchen. Before entering, Sango turned to Miroku and patted him on the head, "see, domestication can be fun…"

Miroku growled but relented while Sango dragged him into the kitchen.

Bankotsu made a clear beeline for the front door, nearly running out of it as fast as he could.

InuYasha glanced down at Kagome, their hands interlaced against her knee. Slipping his fingers from hers slowly, he muttered, "I'm gonna go see if he's okay." With a small kiss, the hanyou separated his hand from hers and slowly walked from the room.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes the minute InuYasha was out of sensing range. Wiping one eye, she sniffed and ran upstairs, not sparing a word to the couple on the couch.

Sesshoumaru watched the ways that the group departed, some scattering outside of the shelter, the others staying close by, and then he and Rin…they were the rock of the group, the part of the dichotomy that didn't change. Glancing down at the worried girl in his arms, he asked cautiously, "what just happened? I could have told you that InuYasha and Kagome had a high school relationship. What of it? How is that enough to make one girl cry?"

Rin swallowed thickly and shook her head slowly. "No, he didn't say they had one…he said they are a high school couple. Sesshoumaru…he's implying that they won't last past high school. That they are a great couple in high school, but get them outside of it and they'd crumble."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment before running a hand over his face. "Well…I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who worries about that."

Rin scowled. "No, we're all worried about it. We just try to keep optimistic."

"That is all you can do then, is it not? But tell me, we are a high school couple…will we not fail out of high school then, by your logic?"

Rin put her hand over Sesshoumaru's heart and brushed her lips over his. "No, Sesshoumaru…we are so much more then that. So much more."

Ryen listened to the conversation by the doorway before retuning to take the spatula from Miroku. "Thanks."

Miroku nodded and stepped away from the pan. "So…Sessh and Rin, huh?"

With a chuckle, the demon continued to stir fry the breakfast potatoes. "They weren't a question, really. I always knew that they would be married after school."

Sango flipped the pancakes she had begun to whip together and asked cautiously, "So…do you think Bankotsu's right…about Inu and Kag? Do you think they won't last past high school?"

Ryen sat back and tapped the spatula to his shoulder. "That's hard to say. I love both those kids but sometimes I wonder if they are really ready for what they committed to. But you can either harass them about it or you can stand back and pray that they will make the right choices in life."

Sango sat down on a stool at the breakfast island and put her chin into her hands. "How can you just stay so…observant? How can you just write it off saying, 'well, if they hurt each other, they'll recover'?"

Ryen tapped his fingers slowly against his arm, searching for the right words. "I don't doubt, Sango…that Kagome and Yash aren't right for each other. I know they are…trust me. What I think though…is that they aren't mature enough yet to see just how vibrant they can be together. And instead of dynamic, we get explosive. They haven't had it out yet, Sango…but I have a feeling soon enough one of their tempers is going to explode." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What we have with them… as well as all of you…are relationships forged out of trauma. You clung to each other when shit hit the fan and now that things are starting to cool off, you will have to learn to get along as a couple instead of just skidding by. I mean, what do they have in common?"

Sango put down her spoon and turned around to face the demon. "What do me and Miroku have in common? I'll tell you…we love each other. Just because they got together when all the so quoted shit was going down doesn't mean that they'll fall apart. I agree that Yash can be a bit much and I don't agree with some of the things he does to Kagome, but he loves her."

Ryen nodded, "I never said he didn't. I just think that it's going to get very rocky, very quickly."

Miroku frowned as he got a cup of orange juice. "So…what can we do?"

Ryen shrugged. "Sit back and watch the fireworks, I guess. You can't take sides or push them, because you will alienate one if not both. You can be there for them to lean on when they need someone, and trust me, they will."

Sango smiled and nodded. "And what about you, Mr. I'm-a-bad-ass? You and Ms. H. settling down yet?"

Ryen's cheeks took on a darker shade as he started fiddling around with his pancakes. "Something's are better left unsaid."

Sango leaned towards Miroku, "that's a yes."

Miroku laughed and shook his head. "I swear, you're going to traumatize Inu and Kagome. They will be step cousins if you do the M-word with Kagome's mom. Then what do you do?"

Ryen shrugged, "it's not by blood so it doesn't really count."

Shivering, the girl in the kitchen made a face. "It's still weird…and kind of gross."

Rin pushed through the kitchen doors and slowly danced her way over to get a glass of orange juice. All three sets of eyes followed her until she looked up and smiled brightly. "What's kind of gross?"

Miroku hooked his thumb towards Ryen, "him making Kagome and Inu cousins."

Rin swallowed hard, nearly dropping her glass and smothered down a laugh. "is it true? Would you do that?"

Ryen shook his head, "No…I wouldn't. It's a step marriage, and InuYasha and Kagome would be nothing to each other, more then what they are now, that is."

Rin frowned suddenly and glanced out the door. "I guess I should go check on her."

Sango shrugged and stole Rin's cup. Taking a sip, she offered, "Or inu could…"

Miroku sighed and shook his head slowly. "you really need to stop coming down so hard on him, Sango. he doesn't know she's upset and he's going to have a fit when he finds out we do and neither of us are up there with her."

Sango held up her hands and moved towards the door, "I'll go…"

Rin moved quicker and blocked her path. "No…let me do it. it might sound better coming from me."

Sango shrugged, "whatever…she isn't going to be happy."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Obviously." Turning her back, she paused at Ryen's words.

Ryen rolled his eyes and returned to cooking their food. Staring into the pot, he called back, "you know, it's kind of weird to see the way you all worked out; how you all came together regardless of past issues, prejudices, or assumptions. Rin and Sesshoumaru, they'll never change and they will be the steady influence in all of your lives. They will always be happy, always be willing to help out, and always-good friends. They'll get married; have the white picket fence with the three point five kids. You two will always be the comical influence, never really changing your personality except to grow up. You guys will always be there for someone, no matter how much they may have pissed you off, you'll take them in like it's nothing. Kag and Inu…well…they will always change. Nothing for those two will ever be the same. A new year will be new adventures, ones that you can't pin down to a job or a location.

"And to be honest, the way that you guys have been shaped, the memories you have from this year…hell, from these past five months events, I think that's the real curse. The curse's influence over all of you has been to change you, to alter who you were. None of you will ever be the people you were five months ago; the stoner, the pervert, the bitches, the narcissist and the victim. None of you can go back…but you don't seem to care. You all want to go forward, and that's how you broke it; that's how you escaped the curse."

Rin's back stiffened as her father's words from so many months ago floated through her head like an eerie children's song. _"It's the curse of the dragon, you know, a real Catch 22. Once you're a part of the dragon syndicate, your dead…you just don't know it yet. You enter and they take your soul, they take your family, they take everything. When they are done with you, they kill you."_ unable to contain the shiver, she crossed her arms and rubbed her sides. She turned slowly to look at the group, sensing Sesshoumaru coming to stand behind her, obvious to her sudden change in attitude. She leaned back into him as her eyes slowly misted up. But this wasn't in fear or horror, sadness or pain; it was for happiness. "It's what my father called the curse of the dragon. The curse of that damned gang that Naraku ran. He said that they will take everything they can from you and that when you're sucked dry they'll kill you. He said it was unavoidable." Feeling Sesshoumaru squeeze her around her waist, she smiled. "I guess he was wrong. we escaped…intact. Sure, they changed us. And Ryen's right, none of us will ever be the same. But look at what we got out of it. I don't know if I would have ever met Sesshoumaru any way else and to be with him…it was worth it." she tilted her head back as his lips pressed to her forehead. "So I guess you're right Ryen…we broke the curse by not wiling to back down, to cling to who we used to be."

Ryen smiled softly and inclined his head. "Grown adults who have been in your position wilted months ago, they could never hack it…but you guys…you are all something else. You took on the challenge and you said fuck all and did it. Some of you have come further then others, I'm sure you know this as well…but you have all come a long way. And honestly, I don't think I could be more proud." Putting down the spatula, Ryen smiled and leaned against the counter. "I can't imagine how interesting their lives are going to get, but I know this…it will be fun at watch."

Smiles broke out across the room as all realized the truth and implication of his words. Rin pulled herself from Sesshoumaru's grasp to go comfort her friend, something she was going to get used to doing. Miroku and Sango continued to help Ryen as he needed help and Sesshoumaru stood back to look at the people he now called family. For the first time without Rin being in his direct presence, the Youkai found a smile gracing his lips watching the people he was proud to call family clamber about the room. As InuYasha walked into the room, Sesshoumaru slung his arm over the boy's shoulders and shook him lightly. "We have to talk baka…there's a few things I want to discuss with you about this great wedding I'm sure that my mate and yours are already planning."

InuYasha playfully shoved his brother into the refrigerator and turned his nose up. "Why would I want to talk about that crap with you?"

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his brother then shrugged coolly, "I figured my best man would want to help out. But if you're going to act like a baka…"

A smile slipped onto the hanyou's lips before quickly being sealed away under the façade of annoyance. "Keh, whatever…what are you thinking?"

Sesshoumaru guided the hanyou away from the crowd, knowing full well the pridefull glimmer that shone in his uncle eyes. Maybe this family deal wasn't such a bad thought after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&THE END&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know the ending is kind of weak for where the story has gone, but it needs to be. a word about the epilogues….i would write them as chapters because so much will occur but for the span of time that is to pass; I can't.

-Also, something I've neglected mentioning but I shall now. This fiction won, in the last quarter of the InuYasha Fan Fiction Guild:

1st place- best original character- Ryen

2sd place- best alternate universe

3rd- Best lemon- oh the smut…

-I will also be starting a new fiction this weekend, maybe quite possibly two…but definitely one when I can pick which one I want to write first. I'll let you know more in the next epilogue. Stay tuned!

-I really want to say thank you to everyone whose read this story. Never once did I ever think that I would have such a great crowd of people following me from it. A big shout out to those who kept me going, who have inspired me and put the whip to my back when I wasn't living up to my fullest potential.

So…without further ado, my props list:

-Lucient (james, without your support these last few months, I don't know if I would have finished this!)

-Amber (wherever you have gone, I pray you're safe! I miss you!)

-Inugurrl (always a pleasure)

-unseen Jade eyed wolf (now get to work on your fic! LOL j/k)

-drake clawfang (you've been such a great inspiration!)

-blood tainted soul (you're reviews are always an honor)

-toya's gurl- I just may think you have been my longest supporter! Thank you for sticking with me!

-dog demon emiko- let me know when you post that story!

-inugrrl- I still think your lemons are hotter. LOL

-mitsukai13

-icygirl2

leila-chan

-sad soul (yes, I know I'm a sadist. I know, I know! Apparently, this is also constituting as dark fic…? …never saw that coming…)

-jade pendant

-leomae

-Tarzan

-And the countless others who have supported me throughout this project (and what the project it has been!) I love you all (seriously)!


	83. Shinjitsu no uta

Curse of the Dragon 

I'll add this here, just for the record. Though the epilogues will focus on other characters, they are all inu/kag centric! All have been eagerly awaiting…and I'm going into hiding. ;;

Epilogue I Shinjitsu no uta

Rin's hands shook as she set the fine china out onto the long mahogany table. Placing out six plates, she quickly withdrew and glanced at the dining room before smoothing back her long black hair. Turing around, she padded out to the family room where her fiancé sat, reading the New York Times. Skidding to a halt in front of him, she rocked back and forth on her feet, gnawing on her bottom lip, like an impatient child in front of a parent. Teetering on slight giddiness, she carefully approached the dormant Youkai. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes from the paper, then slowly folded it and placed it on to him. With a small smile, he reached up and took off his glasses and set them onto the paper. Sitting back, he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Rin?"

Rin continued to chew on her lip as she glanced nervously about the room. Doing a mental check of the house, her eyes widened. "Did you make sure to clean the bathrooms?"

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily before reaching out, wrapping one arm around Rin's waist and pulling her into his lap. He placed both arms around her waist and kissed her cheek gingerly. "You need to calm down."

Rin threw Sesshoumaru an annoyed glower over her shoulder then melted into his chest. "They will be here in like a half hour and you want me to calm down?"

Sesshoumaru chortled and brushed her hair from her face. "Why don't you go take a bath and relax? You're stressed over something as simple as my brother and his friends."

Rin threw her hands up and began to struggle in his grasp. "Let me go, I have no time for this! I got to start dinner!" Her eyes widened as she paused in her actions, her mouth slightly hanging agape. "Oh. My. God. Sesshoumaru, I forgot to buy the ham! I can't believe this! Oh gods, this is ruined! Sessh…"

Sesshoumaru reached around and placed one finger against her lips. "I told you to stop stressing. I already started the ham, which I picked up on my way back from the city yesterday. It will be ready in an hour and a half. I'm cooking it on the lowest setting possible."

Rin exhaled a sigh of relief and leaned back into Sesshoumaru. It was like watching ice melt on a summer's day. Her eyes closed slightly and she sighed happily. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her chastely then murmured against her lips, "No, but you have told me multiple times that I need to clean something or you would hurt me."

Rin pulled back and smiled as his fingers danced down her cheek. "I can't believe we're getting married in three days."

Nodding in agreement, the Tai-Youkai kissed her forehead and slowly scooted her off his lap. "Now, I'm serious when I say you need to calm yourself. Go upstairs and take a bath."

"There's no time! I have to get the potatoes cooking…and also the stuffing…"

Sesshoumaru moved faster then he had in nearly four years, trapping Rin against the dining room wall. His lips dragged over her cheek then slid down her jaw. "If you don't go upstairs and relax…then I'll make sure you relax right here. There are other ways then just a bath to find release, Rin."

Rin's eyes widened as one of those ways pressed against her stomach. Swallowing hard, her eyes met his. "I…really don't think we have time for that. And besides…I highly doubt that would be the first thing your brother wants to smell when he comes in."

Sesshoumaru sighed and backed away from the girl. "Has it really been two years since we've seen them?"

Rin nodded slowly. "Just about."

Turning from the girl, Sesshoumaru made his way into the kitchen of the mansion in upstate New York. "Go take your bath, Rin."

Rin made a face then caught her reflection in the mirror. A yelp escaped her lips as she rushed for the steps, taking them two at a time. "I wish you would have simply said 'you look like shit!' instead of making me think otherwise. I look like I just crawled out of bed!"

Sesshoumaru simply smiled as the girl scampered off from the room.

As the cab pulled up to the large house, the four occupants couldn't be happier. Miroku and Sango just about trampled InuYasha and Kagome as they climbed out of the yellow car of death. That driver had nearly gotten them into four accidents, not to mention nearly crashing into the wall of the Lincoln tunnel when he had decided to go through the city. InuYasha had sworn time and time again that he would never disagree to a limo again, money be damned. Sango stretched then turned and helped Kagome from the car. The two girls shared a smile before eagerly skipping towards the door of the large house. The mansion wasn't quite as big as the Taisho estate in Japan but after being on a plane for nearly twenty-four hours including layovers, a shack would have done.

The front door swung open and a black haired bullet flew at the girls. Just shy of slamming into them at full speed, Rin embraced both girls in a teary bear hug. Miroku and InuYasha pulled the luggage from the trunk and paid the driver a ridiculous amount of money then regarded each other wearily. InuYasha glanced up and watched the girl's reunion with a stoic tranquility as Miroku watched on with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru followed Rin to the doorway then lounged casually on the wooden frame until he linked eyes with his younger brother. A smile surfaced on the youkai's face as he strode from the house and half way down the cobblestone path.

InuYasha couldn't help but shake his head and smile as Sesshoumaru forced him to meet him half way up the walk way. "Bastard, can't even cut me a fuckin' break. You wouldn't meet us half way; we had to travel half way around the god damned world for you. Ain't that enough?" He walked up to his brother and embraced him in a quick, short-lived hug.

Sesshoumaru pulled back and looked over his estranged relative. Muttering while in slight awe, he forced out, "has it really been two years?" InuYasha had changed, regardless of what Ryen had told him. He had filled out more and shot up another three inches. His frame had widened some, no doubt to add muscle mass. His entire upper body was more defined, more muscles toned under the white tee shirt he donned. Sesshoumaru shook his head and shot the boy a smirk. "You've changed."

InuYasha laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Miroku. "See, I told you!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but add, "Definitely changed…you got fat."

InuYasha whipped his head around so fast he nearly got whiplash. "Oi! Fat? There ain't an ounce of fat on me, you sadistic bastard! You…you got fat!" He poked his brother in the gut to prove it.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose. "College food will do that to you. Yet somehow I doubt you understand a thing about university."  
InuYasha threw his head back and laughed. "Fuck off. So…how goes school?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and waved his hand, "I ended up transferring to NYU. Harvard was to far of a commute and I wasn't willing to be away from Rin for weeks at a time."

InuYasha glanced over at the girls, a scowl building on his face as he saw they were still hugging. "How's she been, anyway? How is the singing scholarship going?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "ask her yourself, baka. I'm not her answering machine."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Still a bastard, huh?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Et tu, mon frere." Looking over the other three, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile. "Kagome looks well. How are things going there?"

As Miroku brushed by, carrying both his and Sango's luggage, he growled out, "Let's not ask that question, shall we?"

And the question was answered. Kagome shoved past InuYasha and embraced Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru returned the hug, slightly awkwardly then pulled away and pushed her hair from her face as the girl beamed up at him. "You don't look any different, Kagome."

Kagome blushed lightly and gave the man a short bow. "How have you been Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Rin and I are managing. Planning the wedding has kept her busy from complaining about missing you and Sango."

Kagome laughed and looked back at Rin. "She's glowing. You've done her good Sesshoumaru…very good." The smile fell from her face as she slowly glanced at the boy next to her. "Unlike some…" she turned her head and pushed between the boys to head from the car.

InuYasha whirled around as she shoved past the second time and yelled, "Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean, bitch?"

A groan echoed from the left of Sesshoumaru. Turning, he found Sango with a hand over her face muttering, "Not again…please god, not again."

Kagome pulled up the handle to her roll on luggage and fixed the hanyou with a rather critical stare. "Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean."

InuYasha stalked towards the girl, anger brewing in his eyes. "No…I would just love for you to elaborate. What the fuck did I do to you now? I haven't talked to you for the past four hours. It's physically fucking impossible for me to have pissed you off!"

Kagome made a face and glanced at her watch. "Then how about we set a record and see if you can keep your trap shut for the next four hours."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, "How about you suck my…"

Rin's mouth dropped open as she yelled over them, "Hey now! What the hell is going on between you two?" she placed herself between the bickering pair and stared at both aghast. Sango had told her a while ago that things had been rocky between the pair…but this…this was out of left field.

Kagome ignored her friends comment and took a step towards her boyfriend. "Sweet…that's real nice, Yash. Keep it up and you'll be sleeping outside."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists. "Hmm…frigid bed…frigid bitch…all the same in the end. Ain't like I'm sleeping on a bed now anyway."

Kagome choked down the retort like a mouth full of nails. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying desperately to calm herself then bit back, "you're such an asshole."

"I'm what you made me, Bitch."

Kagome slumped her shoulders and leaned forward, "will you just fucking stop calling me that god damned name?"

InuYasha growled and met her face on. "I call them as I see them."

Kagome whirled around, fighting down the tears and pulled her luggage toward the house without another word.

Rin watched her disappear into the mansion then whirled around to face Sango. "What the hell was that? When did they start fighting?"

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose as InuYasha erupted in an outbreak of violent profanity. "They've been at this one for the last twelve hours. But the fights…" she lowered her hand and leaned into Rin. "They just keep happening. I mean…they get nasty, Rin. I've had InuYasha end up so many times on the couch at my place because Kagome kicked him out of the apartment. In the last month, he's been there four times."

Rin's jaw dropped open. "Sango…it's June 12th!"

Sango nodded energetically. "So you see the problem."

InuYasha walked to the street and grabbed his luggage; he pulled it into the house without looking at anyone.

Sesshoumaru turned to his mate as Sango made her way in behind InuYasha. "Somehow I think this might turn ugly."

Rin crossed her arms, her bottom lips slightly quivering as she inhaled sharply. "I think it already has."

Sango, Rin and Kagome crowded into the tiny changing room at the wedding dress shop on 51st and 9th. Neither Sango nor Kagome were truly ready to see just how perfect the dress fit Rin; their jaws dropped to the floor as the girl displayed the satin white traditional American wedding dress. It was strapless, hanging just above the breastbone by what seemed like magic and was tasteful. Tiny jewels laced the top of the dress then continued under her arms to the back where the dress was intricately tied with silk ribbons that crisscrossed in a wide V pattern, starting from the small of her back. Rin circled around once more then placed the diamond tiara on her head that Sesshoumaru had made her promise to wear. It accented the dress perfectly.

Sango crossed her arms, a warm smile encompassing her face as she looked over her friend. "Wow, Rin…I mean, wow! It's so beautiful! And that tiara! Are you sure you haven't shown Sesshoumaru the dress?"

Rin shoved her friend then rubbed her wet eyes. Turning to her friends like a deer caught in headlights, she folded her hands to her chest and stared off into the distance. "This…this is really happening, isn't it? I'm…I'm going to get married in two days."

Kagome sniffed then rubbed away her friends tears with her thumb. "Come on now…no tears while wearing the dress. Silk stains."

Rin blinked twice then glanced at Kagome, as if startled by her presence. She stared blankly at Kagome, as if she had spoken another language then threw her arms around Kagome's neck. "Oh god…I can't believe this is happening!"

Kagome laughed as Sango pried Rin's arms off of her. "Rin! You cannot stain the dress!"

Rin nodded and Sango slowly began to unlace the back. Glancing at Sango, she asked, "So…has Miroku popped the question yet?"

Sango rolled her eyes and tugged at the back of the dress, temporarily restricting her friend's airway. She laughed as Rin gasped for air. "No, not yet! Don't worry, I'll call you as soon as he does."

Rin giggled and stepped out of the dress. "How's school going?"

Sango shrugged and put the dress back on its hanger. "It's going okay, I guess. I mean, I spend a lot more time at the precinct with the boys then I do in class. But the general educations are easy anyway. I can't believe how much I enjoy working in criminal justice."

Kagome took the shoes away from Rin's feet and packed them away quietly. Glancing up once, she sighed. "You're a cop Sango…you can say that, you know."

Sango wrinkled her nose. "I hate the sound of that word. It sounds so…male. I'm a police officer!"

Rin laughed. "And that's not masculine?" Noticing the sudden hostility from Sango, she quickly added, "Which there is nothing wrong with, at all! You get to work with all your friends and the love of your life. It can't get any better!"

Sango shrugged and began to work the garment bag over the dress.

Rin giggled and pulled on her jeans. For some reason, she just couldn't leave the subject dead. "So…no talk of rings yet at all?"

Sango sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I guess some…I mean, we talk about it sometimes. We already have a house together, we have a dog, we have my brother …we're happy. There's no need to rush. Besides, marriage for Miroku means kids." She flushed and looked to the floor with a warm smile. "I have never met a man so eager to have kids. He loves them…he wants like ten. I told I'm I'll agree to four; he's considering."

Rin rolled her eyes and zippered up her sweater. "Whatever. It's just so romantic…."

The door to the room slammed shut, startling both girls out of their conversation. Sango whirled around and blinked a few times, noticing that Kagome had walked out of the room. Rin hurried to finish getting dressed then ran out the door with Sango on her heels. Rin paused at the desk to hand in the last check for the dress that Sango laid to rest on the counter top. As Rin dealt with the clerk, Sango progressed onto the street. Kagome stood right outside the door, her hands braced against the cold cement wall with her face towards the building and her forehead resting on the cool slab of concrete. Sango placed a hand on her shoulder then cringed as a sob retched from the girl. Immediately Sango wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Placing her cheek on Kagome's head, she winced. "I'm sorry Kagome…I…" she didn't want to apologize for being happy in her relationship but somehow she felt the need to.

Kagome drew in a deep breath that hurt her lungs as another sob was ripped from her chest. "Don't…don't apologize."

Sango kissed the top of her head and rocked her slowly. Rin walked out the door, leaving the dress inside and paused on the steps staring at the two girls. Slowly she approached, a look of commiseration etched across her face. Sango shook her head and Rin kept silent.

Kagome stood with her head against Sango's shoulder for what felt like eternity. Tears flowed like a river from her eyes despite Sango's soothing words.

Rin finally approached and wrapped her arms around Kagome's back, resting her head on her back. "Kagome…come on, hun…what's going on?"

Kagome broke into a fit of new tears, words babbling incoherently from her lips.

Sango rocked the girl back and forth gently, swaying to inaudible music. "Come on, Kagome…this isn't like you. It will be okay…you two are just really stressed."

Rin hugged her tighter then commented, "Come on…let's get a latté and talk this over. People are staring and one guy thinks we're lesbians."

Kagome and Sango both nearly choked on their own tears, arid laughter bubbling out of both. Kagome wiped her eyes while Rin asked the women to hold the dress. Walking down a block to the nearest Starbucks, the girls settled into a table. Kagome's hands were still shaking as she tried to drink, yet found the effort futile. Instead, she chose to stare into the cup, toying with a necklace that hung across her pale skin.

Rin took a few sips, soaking in the turbulent silence before she had to intervene. "Kagome…what happened back there?"

Sango flashed her a slightly agitated glower yet relented as the girl began to talk.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, staring into the light brown coffee in front of her. Her words were hardly above a whisper. "I'm losing him…and I can't stop it."

Rin sighed and reached across the table, capturing Kagome's hand in hers. God be damned if she was going to sit still and watch Kagome tear herself apart over this. "Look at me."

Kagome refused for a moment until Rin increased the pressure on her hand. Lifting her swollen red eyes, she met the determined stare. "Rin…"

Rin placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "You can always stop it. If you want him, Kagome…if you still love him, then fight for him."

Kagome shook her head slowly, tears threatening to overflow again. "It doesn't matter if I still love him…he doesn't love me."

Sango rolled her eyes and jumped into the dangerous conversation. "That's horseshit, Kagome, and you know it. That man loves you more then anything in this world. He completely changed who he was for you…he bent over backwards to see you happy."  
Kagome closed her eyes, tears beginning to stream back down her cheeks. "No…you guys don't understand. You don't see what I see. You don't go through what we go through." She wiped her face furiously and grit out, "yes, Sango…he changed for me in high school…but that was two years…and he's changed…since then."

Rin reached across the table and pushed Kagome's hair behind her ears. "What? What do you go through Kagome? I can't see Yash doing anything more then his normal lashing out randomly and humping you like a dog in heat."

Kagome laughed bitterly and turned her head. "It's been almost four months since me and him have had sex."

Both Rin and Sango's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. "Are you serious?"

Kagome turned her head slowly, anger slowly replacing the upset. "You guys don't know what goes on between us. I go to school during the day, I have so much fucking homework to do, and then I come home and have to clean up after him. I always do his laundry, cook him dinner, clean the house and what does he do? Not a damn thing. He comes home from the precinct and bitches about his day. Meanwhile, I'm failing two classes and getting C's in the rest. I'll lose my scholarship if this keeps up. I try to explain it to him and to him, it's like I'm saying I don't want to be with him. We end up screaming at each other and then I walk one direction, he goes another." She put her hands to her cheeks and shook her head. "I try not to argue with him…I try to take it in stride. But lately, he won't come home until like eleven at night, drunk and angry. For the last eight months, that's all he does. He goes out with the boys after work…hangs out with Bankotsu and gets piss ass drunk. Then comes home and stumbles his way into bed, expecting me to put out at one in the morning when I have an eight o'clock class."

Sango rubbed her shoulders, knowing everything Kagome said was the truth. When she worked night shifts, she went out with the boys sometimes, and they did know how to pack away alcohol. Chewing on her words for a moment, Sango offered, "Kagome…I know it's hard for you to balance both. You're being a student, a housewife and a mother to a grown man…but in all fairness to Yash…he does a lot for Ryen. He's basically second in command of the precinct. If you're going to let it go…"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and turned slowly to look at Sango. "Look…I know he goes through a lot. I know some of the things he's had to do and I know it eats away at him. I've had to wake him from nightmares when he's crying out to no one. But Sango…he doesn't need to go drinking every night. I've locked him out of the bedroom so many nights for the things he's said while drunk…" she pursed her lips, as if deliberating over admitting to other things then shook her head.

Rin studied her friend's face, her aura growing dark. Grabbing Kagome's shoulder, she turned the girl to face her and stared her in the eyes, daring her to lie. "Has he hurt you?"

Kagome blinked then shook her head astutely. "If you're asking if he's ever hit me, the answer is no. InuYasha would _never_ raise a hand to me."

Rin seemed to grow more furious. Grabbing Kagome's hand, she squeezed. "Look me in the eyes and say that."

Kagome lifted her weary eyes and repeated, "He has never raised a hand to me."

Sango sighed and rubbed her face. "Maybe what you two need is simply time apart. You can go back to living at your moms and he can go back to Ryen's. And before you tell me Ryen wouldn't go for it, it's him whose been advocating that for a while."

Kagome tried to pry her hand away from Rin but relented. Dropping her shoulders with a frustrated cry, she shook her head. "No…that won't do it, it wouldn't be enough."

Rin looked down and shook her head. Letting go of her friend's head, she turned and drank her coffee in silence, forgoing any more discussion that was this futile. If Kagome loved InuYasha…she would try…and if was going to let it go this easy…then something important was missing.

The three girls sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while before finally Rin slammed her cup onto the table and turned to face Kagome. Her eyes were narrowed, her voice livid. With probably the most vindictive yet even voice, Rin asked, "Do you love him, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes drilling holes through the Styrofoam cup. "Hai."

Rin shook her head, her eyes becoming slits. "Do you want to be with him?"

Kagome stiffened in her chair and stared to the floor. "H..hai. I just…"

Rin held up a hand. "I didn't ask anything beyond that. Now…if you love him, so you say…and you want to be with him…so you admit…then fucking fight for him. I'm sick of watching you give up to easy Kagome. You want the world but you aren't willing to work for it!"

Kagome whirled around in her seat to stare incredulously at her friend. "Willing to fight? Rin, that's all this relationship has been. Since after that damned play back in our junior year, all we've done is fight! He doesn't love me…he doesn't give a damn about me! I'm a doormat, a fuckin house keeper who he can screw when he gets home at his leisure." Shaking her head, she slowly stood up. "For our three year anniversary, I asked him to come home early so we could go out to get dinner somewhere nice and go catch a show downtown. I had to plan the activities…but I was okay with this. This was the only time I've ever asked him to come home early!" Shaking her head, her hands balled into fists. "What did he do? He showed up drunk and quite possibly stoned, at midnight. He had no fucking clue what I was so pissed about, he had no clue it was our anniversary. All he did was come in, mouth off and demand sex. And the bitch of it all…the thing that keeps me awake at night…" she wiped tears off her cheeks and looked to the floor, her strength to yell, to hate, was gone. "I still laid down for him. After he completely forgot about me, I was still willing to let him fuck me." Her chest constricted. "I hate myself…that's the problem. I hate myself for the things I've done for him…for the ways I've changed for him. I hate myself because now I can't change him anymore and I can't change myself. I hate us for the simple fact that I still love him but I know…I know for a damn fact, that I'm never going to get him back."

Sango cringed and closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath of air. "Damnit, Kagome…what do you think I tried to warn you about back in high school?"

Rin held up a hand and turned Kagome's chin towards her. "How have you changed for him? You became stronger, you stopped taking people's shit, you have learned to stand up for yourself, you've learned to love, or so I thought…but damnit Kagome, you're in a fucking relationship. You're not the center star all the damn time. Yes, I'm sorry, that whole anniversary thing sucks and I would have had Sesshoumaru's head on a stake. But you chose to fuck him that night…just as your choosing to resent him for it. How is that fair to Yash? How is it fair to blame him when he was incapable of making the right decisions and you were? You're right…if you hate anyone, hate yourself."  
Kagome and Sango's mouths dropped open. Kagome stood up abruptly and stormed out the door of the café. Rin sat back in her seat, crossing her arms and watching Kagome pace out the window.

Sango leaned over the table and hissed, "Are you crazy? I mean, seriously, are you mad? Rin…how can you hold her accountable for that asshole's actions?"  
Rin turned to stare at Sango. "Do you hear how much of a stuck up little bitch she's being? Damnit, Sango…they belong together, we both know that. But they both have their heads so far up their Asses that they will never admit it. They want their insufferable pride to come before anything. It's like butting heads."

Sango made a face. "You're not there, Rin. Sorry, but you don't know how he is when he's drunk. He's aggressive and really doesn't know how to take no. She had to lock him out of the room because…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, "because he would have hurt her otherwise. Yeah, Yash will never hit her but when he's drunk, his Youkai has a tendency to take over. And more then anything, it wants to rut with its mate. That day…that anniversary that she was talking about, she was in bed for two days because of…" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "And he knows it, and goes into some fucking self pity trip and drinks more. Those are the nights he ends at my house."

Rin's face softened slightly. "I'm sorry…that sucks…but she is all broken up over losing him when she's pushing him away. All I've heard in her defense is that he's acting like a guy. The drinking has to go…but next to that…"

Sango shook her head. "I don't know…I understand where she's coming from. I can't imagine having to lock your lover out of your room because you think he'd hurt you."

There was a cough behind the two girls. Turning, the found Kagome looking rather upset, her arms crossed over her chest, and a fire burning in her eyes. "Look…it's not that I think he would hurt me. I know InuYasha would never hurt me. How dare you assume to think I lock him out because he'd …that's not it at all!" tears welled in her eyes as she batted away tears. "Damnit! I lock him out because he's that drunk. He would never hurt me; not his human side, not his hanyou side, and not his Youkai side! Never!" slumping into the chair, her eyes hazed over. "It's not him at all…it's me. You were right, you know. I'm…I'm running away again."

Rin nodded and finished her coffee. "Yes…yes you are."

Kagome sighed and slowly said, "No, you don't understand. I…I made a decision a while ago…one that I didn't tell him about until I made it."

Rin slowly sat back, instantly deciding she wasn't going to like the conversation. "Oh?"

Sango's eyes darkened as she suddenly took interest to the table. She was wondering how long it would take for Kagome to fess up to this. The real reason Yash had been a jackass for the last three months…the real reason both hearts were breaking. Kagome said it herself, she was running away.

Kagome nodded. "I'm transferring colleges. I'm graduating with an associates from Tokyo U and then I'm going to UCLA to get my bachelors and doctorate."

Rin licked her lips and quirked an eyebrow, hoping she had heard wrong. Leaning forward, she placed both hands on the table and stared viciously at the girl across from her. "What?" To Rin, it what Kagome had just said was, 'I'm leaving town so I don't have to put up with his shit.'

Kagome downcast her eyes to the ground and sighed. "I'm enrolling in California for school."

Rin then did something no one expected. She laughed. At first it seemed innocent, then she caught on that Kagome wasn't kidding. The laugh turned cynical, menacing. "You're leaving Tokyo for California, huh?"

Kagome barely nodded. "Yeah…I start in august. But…I'm renting an apartment so I can move in the in a week."

Rin pursed her lips and seemed to think for a very long time. 'Gods, don't let this be true!' cringing, she stated, "InuYasha would never abandon Ryen at that job…he loves it to much. Ryen also needs his help, he relies on InuYasha." Lifting her head to stare at Kagome, she tapped her fingers on the wood. "He's not going with you, is he?"

Kagome shook her head slowly. "No. No he's not."

Rin scoffed. "So you're not losing him…you're leaving him."

Tears instantly welled in Kagome's eyes. "No! I lost him a long time ago. I'm taking care of myself! I can't wait for this ghost of the man I love to surface again!"

Rin stood up and threw out her cup. Sharply inhaling, she paused at her friend's side. "No, you're running away because things are getting to be to much. You're caving, just like you did when you tried to start your relationship with Inu back in our junior year. You ran away because you were afraid of what would happen, and by the Gods, you're doing it again! Apparently, Kagome, you don't love him like you claim you do…because you can just up and leave. But hey…you do you. Personally, I don't blame him for despising you right now though." With that said, she walked out the door.

Kagome fought down tears as she turned to appeal to Sango. "She doesn't know what I put up with! She isn't there! How dare she judge!"

Sango stared at her friend for a moment then threw out her cup as well. "Come on, let's go."

Kagome took a step away from Sango, her eyes widening, "you agree with her, don't you? What the hell has this turned into? You both used to get into fights with me about being with InuYasha, now you're all for him? What, did I mutate into the bad guy over night? What the hell are you guys attacking me for over this?"

Sango studied the girl's face then shook her head. "Is that what you think we're doing? Unjustly attacking you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed. Turning, she walked out the door. "Whatever…think whatever you want."

Sango grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the building. All the pent up frustration over the duo was enough. Sango and Miroku had been through enough of it for the last two years to deal with it now. Rin was getting married in two days and the last thing she needed was for her entire bridal party to fall apart. Pointing a finger at Kagome, Sango growled, "Look, like Rin said, you do what you want with Yash…we're not here to tell you how to ruin your relationship. But this is Rin's time to shine…she is getting married, Kagome, something some of us want to do. So you're going to have to pretend to get along with InuYasha even if only for two days. You're going to suck this up, not argue around her and get over it. You're also going to have to step out of the spot light. I know it's hard to do…but you'll get over it."

Kagome shrugged off Sango's hands, her words worse then a sucker punch to the gut. Kagome sucked in a deep breath and spewed out, "I can't believe you're siding with InuYasha! I am not the bad guy!"

Sango reared back and smacked the girl clear across her face. Kagome's head snapped to the right and her hand flew to her cheek. "Snap the fuck out of it! You're really getting on my fucking nerves, Kagome. I think what you need to do is really consider where you see yourself in two years…five years…hell, ten years down the road. I want you to think about whom you want around you and then really consider if you want to be with InuYasha. If you move, Kagome…if you leave him, you're going to break his heart, and break your own in the process. And then you'll be alone. You'll be in a new country by yourself. And I know Yash, Kagome…if you walk away no, he's gone. He won't be waiting for you at home like some warped little fantasy!"

Kagome stared at the girl aghast, her hand never leaving her cheek. Her mouth worked over a few words before she finally was able to correlate something intelligible. "I can't believe you just hit me."

Sango sneered, "keep this shit up and when this wedding is over, I'll kick your ass! Now seriously, you need to really talk to InuYasha, and I mean it. You need to talk this all out with him! Stop thinking in terms of either the good guy or the bad guy! You're lovers, damnit…you're wearing his ring! Make this work!"

Kagome turned her eyes to the sky. "There isn't anything to say…"

Sango wanted to smack her again. "You told us inside you still loved him and want to be with him…is that still true?"

Kagome felt tears filling her eyes once more. "Y…Yes but…"

"But what Kagome?" Both girls turned to glance at Rin standing a few feet away, tears of her own streaming down her cheeks. "What else is more magnificent then the relationship you two have?"

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around her body, "when I told him, he was furious. He was angry and vengeful. We had nasty arguments that led to a lot of feelings being hurt. But never once has he asked me to stay with him. He hasn't…" the dam broke and tears dripped down her cheeks, "he hasn't asked me to stay because he doesn't want me to."

Rin shook hr head, "maybe…and this is just a thought, but maybe he just doesn't want you believing that he held you back. Maybe he wants to see you live up your dream, even if it isn't with him."

Kagome grit her teeth together. "No…you don't get it…" looking up, she just about hollered, "don't make this harder then it all ready is! It's to late for second chances!"

Sango frowned. "It's never to late, Kagome…there are just those not willing to try." Seeing the conversation going nowhere, Sango shook her head and looked to her watch. "Look, times flying by. We're going to go get our manicures and pedicures then go home and deal with all of this later."

Kagome glanced back at Sango as she nudged her to move. "Are you this bossy with Miroku?"

Sango nodded, "yeah…and he loves it."

A smile cracked on all three faces as they slowly made their way back up 9th AVE.

InuYasha grunted as the tailor made alterations to the tuxedo he stood on the small pedestal trying on. Sesshoumaru leaned against the far wall, a garment bag in hand and a scowl on his face. "I swear, baka…if you had simply gone to the tailor as I had told you to…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and got off the pedestal as the man backed away. "Gods, that took long enough!"

The man eyed InuYasha then responded in a rather heavy New York accent, "you wan' me to alter da tux at the las' minute, wha' da you expect? I'm only doin' this 'cause your brother is payin' an arm and a leg."

InuYasha stared at the man speaking English then replied in English, "sorry it is such a burden. Damn…" he turned and rolled his eyes again.

Miroku stood up from the chair and stretched before moving to have his tux inspected. "InuYasha…I really thought you had made it to the tailor."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "You didn't."

Miroku felt his lips twitch from his frown. "I'm sorry…I never said anything about myself."

InuYasha flipped him off then changed out of his suit. "So…you're really gonna get married, ey' Bastard?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "so it seems. Though by Youkai custom I'm already married to Rin…and have been since I marked her."

Miroku turned suddenly, sending the tailor into a screaming fit. "You marked her? Damn, and I thought I was asking for kids. Ain't it now anytime you two go at it, you can get her pregnant?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. "It's slightly more complicated then that…but it's nothing that you need to understand, Houshi."

Miroku shrugged and threw a sheepish grin at the furious tailor.

Sesshoumaru glanced at InuYasha, studying the brooding glower that plagued his face. Casually…nearly to causally, he got up and wandered to the window to stare out at the city from his office window. His office in the Taisho firm was about the size of three of InuYasha's bedrooms combined. On the 82sd floor of the Time Life building, the view was amazing. "InuYasha…"

InuYasha tensed, he knew what was coming. "What is it, Bastard?"

Sesshoumaru straightened his back and looked over his shoulder. "Join me for a moment."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "I think I'll pass."

Sesshoumaru blinked and quickly retorted, "It wasn't a request."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and dragged his feet to stand by his brother. "What?"

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes to the skyline. "What happened between you and Kagome?"

Somewhere behind the two, Miroku flinched and made a face. "I don't think that's a good subject…"

Sesshoumaru sneered and threw a hostile gaze over his shoulder, "I was not speaking with you, Houshi. Keep out of this."

Miroku threw his hands up and shook his head, "All right then. Butting out."

InuYasha sighed and slid his hands into his jean pockets. Rocking on his feet, he looked to the floor. "It's…a long running thing, I guess. Senior year, we were okay…a few arguments here and there. Then, when you took Rin and left after the summer…we started arguing more. She started school, I started work…and it was like everything simply exploded."

Sesshoumaru folded his hands in front of his body. "Relationships do not simply explode, InuYasha. People do things wrong and then they fall apart in just cause. The question I pose to you is what happened that triggered this melt down?"

InuYasha grunted and looked away. "I didn't do anything wrong." Miroku coughed violently and InuYasha shot him a dark glower then continued, "shut the fuck up, letch!" Catching a look that promised hell from his brother, he digressed, "well…I may be drinking more as of late." Seeing the look from Sesshoumaru, he bristled, "I ain't drinking that much. Maybe a couple beers every other night."

Sesshoumaru whirled around, "are you kidding me? A couple beers, InuYasha? No wonder she wishes you dead."

InuYasha winced, feeling somewhat stabbed in the heart by his words. He quickly acquired a rather chalky taste in his mouth as he fumbled out, "She doesn't want me dead…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "that was the mantra I heard being chanted last night…which mind you, if it happens again, I will not hesitate to throw you both out. I have to pick Ryen up for the airport tomorrow and the last thing I want is to hear his opinions over this."

InuYasha shrugged, "he ain't happy." Saying Ryen wasn't happy was saying the least of it. His uncle took every moment he could to corner InuYasha about his relationship with Kagome. He said he did it under justice, InuYasha felt otherwise.

"Nor am I, but I shall keep my opinions to myself."

InuYasha's attention perked. "Bullshit. Much like Ryen, you can't keep your trap shut! What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his brother then sneered, "I always thought she could do better."

Miroku groaned from where he stood. "Damn Sessh, kick him where it hurts." He stepped away from the tailor and thanked him for the time. The man left as Miroku approached the brothers.

InuYasha tried to play it cool…play it off that his words simply reflected, but that struck something deep down in him…a fear that had been brewing in him since the first day he met her. He quickly adverted his eyes to try to keep his emotions his own.

Sesshoumaru noticed. "What happened, InuYasha? When I left after our two weeks at the beach house…you two seemed inseparable."

InuYasha closed his eyes and put his forehead to the glass. "I fucked it up. I started drinking, I started letting the job get to me. So not only was Kagome dealing with school and keeping the house clean, she was like my babysitter when I was home…which hasn't been often. Then…I really fucked it all." He slowly sunk down against the wall and banged his head backwards. "I forced her into this corner…and she hates me for it."

Miroku sat down next to the brothers. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned closer. "You haven't even told me the truth…so come clean. Just exactly what did happen?"

InuYasha closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop hurting. "I…" god the pain hurt. He knew he had destroyed everything, and then Kagome just kept adding the gas to the burning fire. "I got drunk on our three year anniversary. I completely forgot…I got involved with a really big case and ended up having to shoot two teenagers on the street. It was…horrible; I mean hell, they were like two years younger then me. And then all I could think about was that it would have been me. That if I hadn't of been saved by you, Sessh…and Kagome…that it would have been me dealin' that crap with Bankotsu and Hiten. I had one drink with all intentions of going home. But a little turned into a few shots, then a few shots became bottles…and I was so piss drunk, I don't remember a lot of the night. All I know is that I went home, Kagome was pissed and then we ended up in the bedroom. I woke up and she was in the bathroom." Pulling his face from the glass, he ran his hands down his flesh. "I couldn't remember anything…and the last time…" he shivered and wrapped his arms around his body. "I was so afraid to go into that bathroom. I just kept seeing flashbacks of when you took me to Kerensa's…and then when Rin…" He paused, stood up and walked away from the boys. Pacing the room, he resembled a caged animal. "I was horrified to think that I might have hurt her. Then she came out of the bathroom and seemed fine. I pulled her to the bed and tried to get her to tell me what happened…but she wouldn't look me in the eye. All she kept saying was that she was okay and that she was hungry. I grabbed her wrist and screamed at her to tell me what I had done to make her hate me; I overreacted, I'll admit it. She asked if I even remembered what the day before was…and I didn't. She slapped me…twice, actually…then went back into the bathroom." He sighed and shook his head. "I got my shit and left. I was gone for about a week. I spent the entire fucking time just thinking. Well…thinking and drinking. I stayed with Bankotsu and he was very little help. All he kept saying was 'I knew this was going to happen'. That little shit probably did to.

" By time I got back, everything was different. Gone was the Kagome I fell in love with…and in her place…was this shell of the girl I used to know. And I could keep thinking was…this is my fault. But I can't stop…it's like she infuriates me into screaming. Some time I think she says what she does simply to get a reaction. All we do is fight, argue, and avoid each other."

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother then walked to his desk. Sitting down in the overly large leather chair, he folded his fingers into a steeple. "It sounds to me, little brother, that you should seek counseling."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Fuck that…I'm not some type of psychopath or addict."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow and made motion to stand, "do you mean to imply that this Sesshoumaru's mate is?"

InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "No…not at all. That's different. Look, I'm not sick, it's just a few drinks here and then."

Miroku added snidely, "and then, and then and then!" Regarding his friend, he shrugged his shoulders. "You're always drinking, Yash…maybe Sessh is right. Maybe AA is the way to go."

InuYasha turned away. "Fuck that shit."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his lifted fingers. "Brother…do you love Kagome?"

A nod was his reply.

"Do you with to be with her?"

Another nod.

"If counseling would keep her by your side, would you try it?"

InuYasha threw his hands up and started prowling the room again. "If I thought it would help, yes. But she's given up. She's moving to California in July."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head so fast; some would swear his hair cracked like a whip. "California? Why? Are you going with her?"

InuYasha shook his head no. "Ryen needs me…and unlike her, family comes first. Her mother…her mother doesn't want her to go but she says she needs to. I asked her if she was going to get away from me and she wouldn't answer. She applied the week I was gone. Look…I'm cutting my losses by just letting this go to hell. She'll be gone and I'll…" he stopped walking as his face took on a distinct hue of anguish. "I'll be miserable…and alone."

Miroku moved to put his hand on InuYasha's shoulder. The boy swatted it away. "You're never alone, Inu…no matter how much you piss me off I'll always be here for you!"

InuYasha sunk to the floor and braced himself against the wall. Lowering his head into his hands, he muttered, "I can't believe I lost her. After everything we went through…I still managed to fuck it all up and lose her."

Sesshoumaru crouched next to the boy and narrowed his eyes. "Have you asked her not to go?"

InuYasha muttered through flesh, "what good would that do? She hasn't asked me to go with her…she doesn't care."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "for starters, it would be a good way to remind her that you're still in love with her."

Miroku let his lips fall into a thin line. "InuYasha…that's something I think you two have always missed the bigger part of. Love. You two use the words frivolously…and then when you need something, you've used it up. You can't name what you're feeling. You don't know how to relate to her." He scratched his head and looked to Sesshoumaru. "Sessh…what has been the most sensual moment you've had with Rin?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes very slowly, "hentai, I hardly find this the time to speak of such matters!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Please, I'm trying to make a point."

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down next to InuYasha. "To me? When we first moved into the new house. We didn't have power so we built a fire in the fireplace…" He tinged pink to the cheeks and looked away. "I shall say no more."

Miroku contained his grin. "And tell me, during this sensual time, did you at any point call her names, ask her if she liked what you were doing in a derogative sense?"

InuYasha held up a hand, "are you well enough done?"

Miroku quickly replied, "not even close, but do you get my point. Since high school, all you've done is bang the girl like a drum. You've never made anything special…you've never taken the time to do anything that curled her toes."

InuYasha sneered, "I've curled her toes plenty…oh shit." Burying his head, ration fell on him like a load of bricks, "That was it, wasn't it; the whole girly atmosphere of love and crap? Damn! I'm not good at that; I'm not a chick! I admit I think with my dick…I admit that I am a dick! I can't just…no…" somewhere inside of him, the self justification was not working. He knew…he had known it then and he knew it now…he had never given her any respect he had never given her the lover she needed, the love she deserved. While he had never used her…he never reinforced their relationship. While he had always loved her…he had never really worshiped her, as he should have. Somewhere, deep inside his mind, something that burned him worse then an iron called out, 'you've simply used her body and destroyed her soul.' He swallowed down a golf ball sized lump in his throat, praying for it to stop.

Sesshoumaru reached over and swatted the boy on the head. "And do you think me a girl? Even I know how to pleasure my mate without calling her a whore, InuYasha."

InuYasha hardly heard his brother's words. The voice was still taunting him, still calling to him in hushed voices. Somewhere, a voice that seemed detached of emotions responded, "What good is all of this now? She doesn't want me…she is moving away…"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms, "then follow her. Was it not you who swore to follow her to the ends of the earth?"

InuYasha slowly brought himself back around the reality. The voice was quieter now…it's devastating words still ringing loud and clear through his mind. Snapping his attention to his brother, he shook his head. "It was a promise I made when I had no responsibility. I can't, Ryen needs me! I refuse to leave the man I owe my life to hanging high and dry."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Fuck Ryen…he'll be fine with me and Sango." He raised an eyebrow forcing his point, "besides, I think Ryen would understand."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "what about your forensic sciences? I thought you wanted a degree. If I leave, you'll never get it."

Miroku shrugged, "unlike some, I can multitask. I'll work more and sleep less."

Sesshoumaru stood up and helped his brother to his feet. "I shall handle Ryen…I just want you to talk to Kagome. I think you two need to have a serious conversation where you admit to her what you just told us. Tell her not to go…tell her that you love her and don't want to lose her. Because, brother…you will; she will walk out of your life and be gone."

InuYasha nodded dumbly. "I will…" somehow, deep down, he knew it would do no good, he decided to try…if not for his brother's sake, then for Kagome.

The dinner table was rather quiet, all to busy in their little worlds of commiseration to comment. Rin was beginning to get the jitters about the upcoming wedding and had been nauseous since the spa; Sesshoumaru was busy with tending to work issues he didn't want unresolved as he and Rin toured Europe for their honeymoon. Miroku and Sango had started discussing the possibility of their marriage when they returned and somehow had managed to freak each other out over the thoughts. Kagome and InuYasha hadn't said a word since their respected trips. Kagome was the first to move from the table. Standing, she shot a pathetic smile to Rin. "Thank you for dinner…excuse me…" Turning, she just about fled the room.

InuYasha grunted and stood, also thanking Rin for the food then followed Kagome. Pausing at the bathroom, he immediately recognized the sound of retching. He opened the doors lock with his claw and paused. Kagome was bent over the toilet, obviously had just thrown up, sweat coating her fore head and her cheek resting on the cool porcelain frame. Not opening her eyes, she commented, "You don't have to follow me. Go be with your brother, you don't see him much."

InuYasha bit down the gibe. Why did she always provoke him? 'is she even provoking you, baka?' The voice called back. 'All she is doing is saying for you to be with your brother. Maybe this is the reason she doesn't want to be with you!' He closed the door behind him and moved to her side. Pausing at the sink to wet a washcloth, he kneeled next to her. Gently he dragged the material over her flushed cheeks, one hand wrapped gingerly around her head, the other gently wiping her face. in as patient and collected of a voice as he could muster, he forced out, "What's the matter? You don't smell sick."

Kagome made a face. "The food didn't sit right in my stomach."

InuYasha seemed to dislike that answer. Narrowing his eyes, his hand paused, "You ain't doin' something stupid, wench, are you?"

Kagome opened one eye and asked carefully, "stupid like what?"

InuYasha glanced at the floor, unable to voice his fear. Instead he shook his head. "Forget about it. Are you okay now?"

Kagome nodded then gasped as InuYasha gently wrapped two arms around her to help her to her feet. She paused at the sink to wash out her mouth. Glancing up in the mirror, she nearly dropped the glass. The reflection of the two of them…the way they had aged…the difference from then to now. Very slowly she put her hand out to touch the mirror, tears springing into her eyes. "Oh Gods…what have we become?"

InuYasha buried his face in her hair, willing away his own tears. "Kagome…I…I'm sorry." All will power went out the doors. Tears gushed from his eyes as he clung to her for dear life. Pulling her against his chest, he embraced her. "I am so sorry baby. Oh god, what have I done to you? What have I made you become?"

Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "InuYasha…no, don't you apologize. All I've done is be a bitch and…"

Pressing a finger to her lips, InuYasha kissed her gently. "Don't say that." the two rested in silence, embracing each other for the emotions they thought long dead. They searched desperately in each other's soul for the place they belonged. Never before had they realized just how destroyed each one truly was.

Kagome tenderly put her hand over his heart and lifted her eyes to his, "I love you…"

InuYasha closed his eyes and lowered his head to rest against hers. the words that followed were like knives.

"…InuYasha…we can't keep going on like this."

InuYasha nodded numbly, praying his brother was right. Dropping the toilet lid, he sat himself down and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome…I have a lot to say to you. I…I fucked all of this up, and if you don't want me…if you…don't want to stay…I'll understand. I know you feel that you need to move on, that you need to get away because of how I've been…and…I want you to know that I'm sorry…that I never meant for it to be this way."

Kagome closed her eyes, her heart ripping in two. "InuYasha…I can't keep doing this. I can't keep making these decisions to help myself only to have you come back with some mystical revelation."

InuYasha winced and brought his lips to hers. "Please baby…" pressing then against hers, a fire burned inside of him. It wasn't one of lust…it was rather cold…rather dead. Pulling back, he slowly realized she hadn't kissed him back. Closing his eyes, tears leaked out of the corners. "I've lost you…haven't I? It's to late…"

Kagome swallowed hard, her own tears mixing with his in a river of despair. " I wish it weren't…"

Clenching his jaw, InuYasha worked through his emotions. 'she can't leave, she can't! I can't lose her…I can't let her walk out!'

Kagome blinked away her tears as her hands idly stroked the ears on top of his head, trying to calm him as well as herself. "I…I don't know what to do anymore, Yash. I have to get out of Japan…it's killing me."

InuYasha flicked his ears out of her grasp then lowered then to his head. Pulling away from her, his teary golden orbs searched hers. "If I said I'd go with you…it wouldn't matter…would it?" the question was rhetorical, laced with hostility, cynicism for the knowledge that he had lost her.

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from crying. She failed. Falling forward, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

The wedding was beautiful. The pastel hues of light blue and white settled together against the morning sky, as the couple stood under the gazebo set up in the national park. Sesshoumaru underneath the floral embroidered archway watching the girls walk down the isle. The guests were limited, but included a lot of friends Rin had made through school and work in the states, along with older friends from back home. Sesshoumaru had his guests that were business associates, all attending to pay their respect to the eldest Taisho son. Sango and Miroku walked the isle, followed by InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru felt his heart catch in his throat as the piano began to play _Cannon in D minor_. Rin appeared in the doorway and life suddenly made sense. The façade that so often ensnared Sesshoumaru melted away and the man who had flourished from the once foolhardy boy emerged. A smile graced his lips as he watched her walk down the isle, escorted by his uncle. Ryen had been more then willing to walk the girl down the isle, yet had also jibbed that it would be hard for him to hand her over.

Rin met Sesshoumaru's golden gaze and felt her knees wobble. Standing in the morning sunlight with the rays glistening off his silver hair, she could swear she was staring at the angel Gabriel. His molten stare caught onto her and she found herself trapped in amber. Ryen caught her as she felt herself grow weak once more, helping her stay on her feet and to keep from making a complete fool of herself on the isle.

Reaching the end, Ryen slowly lifted up the veil that masked her flawless face and kissed her cheeks. "You look beautiful, Rin." with a glance to his nephew, he inclined his head and joined Kauai in the garden chairs.

The priest they had brought out from the city began to ceremony. Tears of joy marred Rin's face as she slowly glanced about her. Her friends, her family…her world was here, in her presence…witnessing this moment she had one day swore would never happen. Everything had been so dark…so hopeless. She had committed herself to an early death what felt like decades prior and then he had come. He was her knight in shining armor…the love of her life. He stole her away from that nightmare and sheltered her from anything that could hurt her. He gave her life.

Unconsciously, she laced her hand into his. She swallowed as he stole a quick glimpse out of the corner of his eye and smiled; 'Gods, that smile!' She glanced to her right and linked eyes with her friends. Both Sango and Kagome were crying like babies, tears streaking through the pale foundation on their faces. She smiled sweetly at them and giggled, then looked back to the priest as Sesshoumaru squeezed her hand. They had thought of having a traditional Japanese ceremony, as Sesshoumaru would have wished…but Rin absolutely refused to change clothing three times…or listen to a Buddhist priest for two hours. Sesshoumaru had adamantly refused to let Miroku marry them…Rin thought it would have been amusing. Instead they had come to the conclusion to hire a more non-denominational priest; or should it be said, someone who could wear the robes without judgment.

The priest smiled at the couple and asked for them to present their prior written vows. InuYasha stepped forward and handed his brother the two-carat ring along with the tiny sheet of paper that contained the vows he was to read. Taking the items, InuYasha used his free hand to slap his brother's shoulder twice; his amber eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face Rin with a look of a steady concentration on his face. Taking her hands, she was amazed to find how much he was shaking. He swallowed hard and tipped the ring to her finger. "Rin…I love you. I've loved you since the day I set eyes on you…and that only grows by leaps and bounds every day. Each morning I'm blessed to be able to wake up to find you next to me, and I pray to god for sending you to me. I'd be lost without you…you're my sun, my moon…you're my universe. You taught me how to accept the others around me, you taught me how to open up. And you never cease to amaze me. And something tells me, in the centuries to come, you never will. I love you…so much…and if you'll have me, I want to be by your side forever." He leaned forward and slid the ring over her finger as she mouthed, "always." Bringing his lips to her forehead, he gave her a chaste kiss.

Rin closed her eyes as his heated flesh touched her forehead, giving her the strength to open her mouth. She felt a tap on her shoulders and turned to grab the ring from Kagome, waving off her vows. Much like Sesshoumaru, she had written down her vows but didn't need to see them…she already knew them by heart. She kissed Kagome's cheek then turned back to Sesshoumaru, a light dusting of blush touching her cheeks. She reached out and captured his hand in hers, her bright gray eyes meeting his. "I wanted to write and tell you how much I love you…I wanted to somehow express in words just what you've helped me feel…how you've helped me grow over these past four years. I wanted to tell you just what having you by my side has meant, but I can't. I don't think that the right words have ever been created, in any language, to express just how much I love you." bringing her free hand to his face, she traced his cheeks with the flat of her fingers. "I don't think I will ever be able to let you know just what you mean to me…that without you, I would never of lived this long. You are my hero, Sesshoumaru…you're everything I've ever needed, or wanted. You're my life…my soul. And I can only hope that we will have these promised centuries together because I want to prove to you just how much I love you." tears slid down her cheeks as she slid the golden band down his finger. "I will always love you."

Wrapping their hands together, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin forward to press against his chest. Glancing at the priest with a rather impatient glower, the man hurried along, "under witness of all those present and the eyes of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and brushed his lips over Rin's while murmuring, "forever suddenly doesn't seem long enough."

Rin smiled and pressed her lips against his. "It's a start." Sesshoumaru captured the rest of her words and soul in his lips, smothering hers in the first kiss of their marriage.

Rin stood next to Sesshoumaru, laughing as the flashes nearly blinded her. Putting a hand in front of her eyes, she nearly doubled over with laugher as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist. "Honestly, cut it with the cameras! Its just cake!"

A couple more flashes shot off before Sesshoumaru's low growl brought it to a quick end. Turning towards each other, the newly weds regarded the beautiful wedding cake. Deciding to go with something less traditional, the couple had decided on getting a wedding cake that resembled a stack of presents. The design was so unique and so perfect that many had thought the cake presents. Stacked layer upon layer, the five-layer cake was cut into perfectly square boxes, each decently smaller then the one under it. The icing was an eggshell white with yellow icing in rivets done, bows and ribbons down the sides. Sesshoumaru took the cutting knife and stared at it for a moment before handing it to Rin with a smile. Rin took it, glanced at the elegant silver engraving then raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want me to do this?"

From the sidelines, Miroku jeered, "come on Rin…you should be used to handling long sticks!"

Even before Sesshoumaru could move, Ryen cuffed the boy's ears.

Rin laughed and blew Miroku a kiss from his position on the floor and then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Together," she proposed.

Sesshoumaru smiled and took her hand in his, efficiently cutting the cake. More flashes and more cheers followed.

It only took the cooks a moment to cut the cake into pieces, leaving the first for the bride and groom. Rin held the plate in her hand, a taunting smile on her face as she stared at her husband. He had his weapon as well. Sesshoumaru stared at Rin and mouthed, "be nice."

Rin flashed a gorgeous smile, one full of evil promises.

Sesshoumaru carefully picked out a piece of cake with the tips of his fingers and fed it to his wife, completing the nearly full traditional American wedding. Rin received the cake without problem, smiling as he leaned in and kissed her. He nearly groaned as she flicked her tongue over her lips with a smile that held more promises for the night to come.

Rin stole a glance towards Kagome and then laughed. Picking up a small piece in her fingers, a devilish smile on her face. "Come here dear." Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers, even as she managed to move quicker then his hands and mash the larger chunk of the cake in her other hand square in his face. The Youkai pulled back, wiping the cake and icing from his cheeks then stared at her.

Ryen, of course, was the first to laugh…and laugh. The room, at least those who knew Sesshoumaru personally, burst into laugher as some others questioned the interaction with wide eyes.

Sesshoumaru licked the rest of the icing off his lips and managed to grab Rin around her waist. "You were supposed to behave."

Rin shrieked with laughter as InuYasha grabbed Sesshoumaru another piece of cake. Dabbing his fingers in the icing, the Youkai brought one to her nose. "Beg for mercy."

Rin laughed louder and squirmed in his arms. "This is not the time to have me beg!"

"Oi!" Sesshoumaru wiped the icing over her nose then pulled his hand back, still more to go. "That was uncalled for!"

Rin laughed, "Says you!

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. "I'm serious Rin!"

Rin cringed as more icing found its way to her cheeks. "Sesshoumaru! I can't lick this off! I have makeup on!"

Sesshoumaru relented, letting her slip from his hold on her waist. Grabbing her hand, he twirled her around to bring the rest of the cake to her lips. Leaning forward, he kissed both cheeks, wiping off the icing that had remained. "You're amazing, Rin."

Rin laughed and kissed her husband back, "and that's why you love me!"

Ryen tapped the champagne glass he hand in his hand and nodded towards the couple. A few others chimed in.

Rin stood on her toes and brought her mouth to Sesshoumaru's. "I love you."

Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed her passionately, "and I you, my queen…"

The bouquet just happened to find it's way into Sango's grasp…and the garter on Miroku's head…and no more really needed to be said as to just how Miroku got the black eye. InuYasha sat at the table, his hand pressed into a tight fist that rested over his lips as he regarded his injured friend. "I can't believe…" he paused, replaced the fist over his lips and shook his head.

Miroku shifted the ice pack and made a face. "I didn't think she'd react so violently."

InuYasha sealed his lips and lowered his fist. Tapping the table twice, he couldn't resist. "You groped her…in front of the wedding party. In front of the two hundred guests…you were just shy of diving under the girl's dress. It's amazing that she only kicked you!" Leaning forward, he lowered his voice. "And you're damn lucky Sesshoumaru has yet to kill you." shaking his head, he chuckled, "what were you thinking?"

Miroku offered a sheepish grin. "Can I claim a temporal loss of sanity?"

InuYasha wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Turning to glance at the girls dancing in a circle on the dance floor, he couldn't fight the nostalgia that washed over him, or how it warped his face. "Do you remember senior prom?"

Miroku nodded then looked back where InuYasha was staring. A smile erupted across the boys face as he watched the three girls dance in a circle to Abba. "Yes…they were just as beautiful then, weren't they?"

InuYasha chuckled, "minus the wedding dress." His eyes caught onto the raven beauty in the light blue dress and the smile slipped from his face. He blinked twice and adverted his eyes to the table, playing with the knife to his silverware set. He found his throat dry and the skin on his face suddenly growing taut. He forced his eyes closed and took a few deep breaths. "I…I miss those days."

Miroku cringed and leaned forward, putting his hand to InuYasha's back. "Then it's time to recreate them."

InuYasha ran a hand through his ponytail, forcing himself not to let any tears show. It was his brother's day and he'd be damned before making a scene. "Some have given up, Miroku. But hey…you'll be getting married soon…so we can have another dress up day."

Miroku wrinkled his nose and looked around swiftly, "don't make it sound so fucking girly!"

InuYasha laughed wryly then shook his head. After a moment of heavy silence, he tried to smoothly add, "She's going anyway." He couldn't help how his voice cracked.

Miroku swallowed hard and sighed. "I'm sorry Yash. I wish I could do something to help."

A glass of champagne came to rest between the two boys' heads as Ryen shoveled his way between the two. Wrapping his arms around both men, the older Youkai laughed, "You guys are sitting here like bumps on a log. You're young…you can live it up. Get the hell up and go dance with your girls."

Miroku shot a glower at Ryen as if mentally trying to shut the demon's mouth. "We're okay, Ryen."

Ryen pointed behind him at three of Sesshoumaru's male colleagues sitting at a table close to the dance floor. "See the blond?" Miroku nodded. "He's been eyeing Sango all night."

Miroku stood up and took off his suit coat. Loosening his tie, he needed no more goading. "Sorry Yash…my beauty calls…I'm serious though, take the dive, guy. It might be worth it." With that the boy waded off into the crowded dance floor.

Ryen watched Miroku vanish in the crowd of fancy dresses and champagne then turned his attention towards his youngest nephew. Keeping his arm around his shoulders, Ryen drawled, "you're sulking."

InuYasha hardly spared him a glance. "And you're drunk."

Ryen made a face and pulled his arm away from the boy, slapping him across the back of the head gently on the way. "I'm not drunk…I may have had a couple beers…or drinks…"

InuYasha slowly turned his head to his uncle. "What do you want, old man?"

Ryen blinked and didn't miss a beat. "To see you smile again."

InuYasha looked past Ryen's shoulder to link eyes with the girl of his dreams…the one he couldn't reach. Without breaking his concentrated stare on the girl, he responded hoarsely, "sometimes we can't always get what we want, now can we?"

Ryen leaned forward and put his hand over InuYasha's. "Sometimes, the things we want are worth fighting for."

InuYasha recoiled as if burnt and kicked his chair backwards. "Damnit, old man! Stop speaking in fucking riddles! It's all you've done since I met you! You think I don't want to fight for her? You don't think I've _tried_? Apparently, I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. So tell me…tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do? She wants to leave me, she isn't willing to try…and I can't go with her."

Ryen rubbed his neck and crossed his arms, glancing around them at the prying eyes. "Yash…control your temper."

InuYasha looked as if he could kill. Walking in a tight circle, he rubbed his mouth with a closed fist. "Do you even know what you're saying to me? Damnit Ryen, the only reason I'm not going with Kagome is because of you! You need my help! You need…"

Ryen sighed loudly and held up a hand. Standing from the chair, he towered over the boy. "Do not, for one moment, push your insecurities onto me. You fear moving with Kagome because of how much your relationship is in the gutter. You fear what your future holds so you're willing to let her slip through your fingers just so you don't have to face it if you don't last."

InuYasha dropped his shoulders, a look of completely disbelief on his face. "I already lost her Ryen…what more do I have to lose? I will not abandon family, I'm sorry you don't understand that."

Ryen reached down and grabbed the boy's arm. Dragging him away from the scene he was just short of creating, he dragged him onto the terrace of the Chapter house that overlooked the skyline of New York City…the furthest point on the New Jersey side into the Hudson River. Leaning against the black railing, Ryen crossed his arms. "Now vent."

InuYasha stared at Ryen for a moment then moved to rest his arms against the railing, his head bowed. "I asked her to stay…I asked her not to leave me, to give me one more chance."

Ryen widened his eyes and leaned forward, commiseration clouting his face. He chewed on his words for a moment before wrapping his arm around InuYasha's shoulders. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…."

InuYasha closed his eyes and shook his head, for once leaning on the Youkai for support. He felt as if this life had been snatched from his lungs, as if his entire body was about to collapse. 'Is this what it feels like to die on the inside?' he wondered, not for the first time. "I've been on the couch the last two nights. I can't even bring myself to talk to her." Closing his eyes, he ground out, "you were right. I'm a fuck up and it took me destroying her and what I had left to realize it."

Ryen sighed deeply then fished out a pack of cigarettes from the inside of his tux. Pulling out the pack, he offered one to InuYasha, who gladly accepted. Only after the first drag of nicotine hit his system did Ryen speak. "About that." He turned slowly and stared at his nephew. Both men stood, resting their chests against the railings and their hands dangling freely off the edge. Together they seemed like siblings. "I'm sorry."

InuYasha slowly lifted his head and stared at his uncle aghast. "Did you seriously just apologize to me?"

Ryen rolled his eyes then nodded. "Look…I was hard on you when you were in high school. I said a lot of things that…might have been harsh. But…I figured that you realized it back then, that I wasn't picking on you but trying to persuade you into being all you could be."

InuYasha laughed a rather empty laugh. "It wasn't the fucking army, Ryen." Turning his head, he tossed his uncle a pathetic smile, "but for what it's worth, I know. I never really took any of the criticism to heart."

Ryen shrugged and tapped the end of his cigarettes against the railing. "But I ain't gonna sugar coat this. You fucked up something fierce, and there is a good chance that it cost you the girl you're in love with."

InuYasha sighed deeply before turning his amber eyes to glare out into the midnight blue sky. "I…I can't believe I lost her." Clenching his hand into a fist, tears once against reared their head in his eyes. "Damnit, you don't know how much I hate myself for it."

A very soft cough echoed from the door behind the two gentlemen. Ryen turned around and bowed his head. Stepping away from InuYasha, who had yet to turn around, he made a hasty exit. InuYasha felt his back tense with every step that fell on the soft patio floor. He knew she was standing behind him and yet he still couldn't face her…he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes, the lingering wisps of a crushed heart. With his shattered heart in his throat, he grasped the banister harder in his clenched fists.

Arms wrapped around his waist and a head came to rest in the middle of his back. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. Their bodies rose and fell synchronized, their eyes both staring out into the dark abyss of night. Forgotten memories…or memories better forgotten fluttered through their brain, behind their eyes. Times when they were happy…something that now seemed unreachable…irreproachable.

"This is what he saw…isn't it."

InuYasha nodded dully. "Yeah…it is."

Kagome closed her eyes as fresh tears grated at the raw skin of her cheeks. She had a feeling for years that somehow, that day that Rin announced her engagement to Sesshoumaru that Bankotsu had prophesized the end of their relationship. She had told herself different for months, years even. But now, standing in the cold dark of night, hugging a man who hated himself because of her…she realized it was the truth. There wasn't another path anymore…there was no guiding light. All that remained of them was the dying light of the small candle on the terrace table. Gone was that safety; gone was her sense of security. He was beyond her now…and even if she had convinced him that she still loved him, that they should be together, it would only last for a moment, barely enough to hold onto. Swallowing hard, she slowly opened her eyes. "And when tonight's over…"

InuYasha felt his heart pound against his ribs, the desperate need to grab her and never let go overwhelming him. His entire body trembled; she was like kryptonite to him. Searching for the right words, words he never wanted to hear, words he would have sooner destroyed his eardrums for hearing spewed from his mouth, "and when tonight's over…you're leaving…aren't you." More rhetoric questions, more broken hearts.

Kagome's silence answered the question he already knew the answer to. She grabbed onto his waist harder and pressed herself against him, praying that something would change, that he would say he'd go with her…that he would say he loved her…that someone would allow them to go back in time and smooth over the damage. They had destroyed each other utterly. Her jaw clenched and her entire body racked with a sob. "I…"

InuYasha turned in her arms, his eyes burning into hers. She expected him to be angry, she expected him to yell as he had a few nights prior. She expected him to hate her. What she wasn't ready for were the tears that were streaking his cheeks or the soft kiss he placed on her forehead. "Dance with me?"

Kagome choked on her response, unintelligent words fumbling from her lips. His hands came to rest on her sides as she turned her face to rest her cheek against his chest. She closed her eyes as they started to sway like branches in a mild wind to the music that echoed from inside the reception. Their movements held little emotion, just the simple refusal to let go, to release the other from their grasp. It was a dance of two desperate souls, each begging for unredeemable salvation. They swayed until the candle on the terrace flickered in the wind, enduring the harsh lashing of the mighty breeze for as long as it could, and then like all things, it faded away into the prevailing night.

Kagome lay on her side, staring at the pale yellow wallpaper of the bedroom wall. The paint was chipping at the top of the wall, a much brighter and pristine white lay underneath of the dirt and grime. For a moment, Kagome wondered if she ripped all the wallpaper down if it would make a difference. 'Would it clean the slate…start something new?' Next to her, the body under the covers moved and she bit down the reaction to jump. White hair mixed with raven as an arm snaked around her, cradling her against a broad muscular chest. Kagome indulged for a moment in the warmth, in the security and in the familiarity of a body she would not feel again. Letting go had been impossible…they had hardly been able to separate to say goodnight to those in the party before seeing Sesshoumaru and Rin out. The newly weds had stayed at a hotel in the city that Sesshoumaru had easily secured. The offer had been handed down to the wedding party to join them yet they all refused. Planes were leaving, people were parting, and goodbyes were hard enough. Tears filled her eyes as she slowly sat up in bed, her naked back glistening in the pale light of the morning sun. It was hardly beyond seven AM. She slowly pulled herself from bed, forcing InuYasha to relinquish his grasp on her body. She slid into the terrycloth robe and walked to the bathroom. She acted out her morning routine void of any emotion, refusing to allow her mind a moment to think about what she was doing.

Standing under the blast of water, her hand traced over sides, the heat from his hands still felt present, still felt as if it were burning her flesh. That night, they had refused to allow the other to slip from their grasp and had found their way to her bed…had found their way into each other. They had found one night's serenity, only to have it shattered in the morning. Now it was over…the sun had risen on another day…and she was…she was…leaving. A sob retched from her lungs as she sunk to her knees, her tears mixing in with the water of the shower. Four years of love…pain…four years of looking in the eyes of her lover and knowing happiness…pain… four years of hiding from the inevitable…pain. The pain was insurmountable. She felt as if her heart was bleeding out of her chest, melting and merging with the tears that fled her body like rats a sinking ship. Her trembling hands fell upon her eyes, her nails threatening to gouge her eyes out. "I'm not strong enough…I can't…" she fell into another fit of sobs.

Outside the bathroom door, golden eyes stared at the windowsill; his heart long shattered ached with trepidation.

After what felt like hours, Kagome worked her way to stand, her body seemingly to take on a mind of it's own. She functioned like a robot…a mindless drone. Stepping from the shower, she dried herself off, dried her hair and got dressed. When she stepped out of the bathroom she paused, her heart once again lurching in her chest. He was asleep, or so she thought, his eyes sealed closed. She fought the urge to walk to him, to touch him…to wake him and hug him one more time. A song she had been listening to religiously played silently through her mind, daring her to truly consider its words.

'_My bags are packed; I'm ready to go. I'm standing here, outside your door._ _I'd hate to wake you up to say goodbye. But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn', the taxi's waiting…he's blowin' his horn. I'm ready, I'm so lonesome, I could die._'

Her eyes flickered to the airline tickets on the dresser. Two one way tickets for Japan. An easy way home…home when she wouldn't have to consider leaving him, home when she could be in his arms, where she could touch him, where she could possibly reconstruct her life. But that was back home; back to the pain, back to the memories of when she was happy to mock her from the corners of her mind. Back to what she was trying so desperately to escape from. Reaching around her neck, she undid the clasp of her necklace and set it over the airplane tickets back to Japan. Tears drenched the dresser; fingers traced the necklace that had once meant the world to her, what had promised the world to her. Turning, she grabbed her suitcase and purse. 'I will not look back…I can't. I…I have to do this, I have to go now, or I never will.' Downstairs, she could hear the taxi waiting. She had ordered one three nights prior to pick her up; in her purse she had a one-way ticket to California. She could get an early start; maybe find a decent job while she waited for her apartment. Her hand shook as she reached out for the doorknob. She vaguely recognized the fact that her stomach was threatening to spill over its contents all over her shirt.

Making quite possibly the worst mistake of her life, she glanced over her shoulder. He wasn't moving, not even in the slightest of ways….it was as if he was holding his breath, waiting for her final decision. Resting her head on the wooden door, she could feel the salty tears biting in the raw gashes on her face, carved into her skin by the months of tears that never seemed to stop. She watched him…studied the back of his head and ached with the want to touch him just one more time. Quietly she sung between silent sobs,

"_And now the time has come to leave you…one more time, oh let me kiss you. Just close your eyes…and I'll be one…my way."_

With resolution that tore her heart in half, she ran from the room with her suitcase.

For forty minutes, InuYasha stood at the window, his hand pressed against the pane with his forehead resting just above it. He had watched her get into the car…watched her drive off into the bleak horizon without looking back. It would have been too hard…for both. He had wanted to go to her when she was crying…he had wanted to capture her in his arms and refuse to let her go. But he had made his case, he had begged…no…pleaded for her to stay with him. She was out of his grasp before they even left Japan…but now, now she was really gone. He was half tempted to run to the airport…to find her and stop her from getting on the plane. But it wasn't his place.

InuYasha turned away from the window, his amber eyes falling into a dull yellow haze as he walked numbly to the dresser. It wasn't until he saw what was on the necklace that he finally collapsed to his knees and sobbed. On the desk, on top of the tickets home laid his mother's ring…something he had never even realized she had stopped wearing on her finger months prior.

**_DON'T_** KILL ME::runs away and hides…calls from hidden location: just remember….**_TWO_** more epilogues to go!


	84. epilogue 2 taking over me

Curse of the Dragon 

-Warning; monster chapter. ;; I have to do this in two parts. So…yes, enjoy more or less four extra chapters. This is part 1.

Epilogue 2 Taking over me: part 1

&X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&XX&

Kagome stood outside the apartment, her brown eyes scanning the scene for any semblance of recognition. This wasn't where she grew up, that was true…but still, her best friend lived here now, with her future husband. Something should have popped out at her. Yet it was all the same; the faces of the condos, the tight streets, the busy highways, the bustling streets…and yet nothing distinctly Sango. Her heart hammered in her chest as she slowly ascended the stairs that led to the large condo. She heard the dog barking inside, betraying her early arrival. The blue front door swung open and a black haired woman she hardly recognized stood wide eyed, staring at Kagome. Taking a few steps forward, the woman stepped out from her home and dropped the magazine she had been holding.

"Kagome?"

Kagome hardly had the time to respond, let alone smile, before Sango embraced her in probably the tightest bear hug ever received. She lasted two seconds before she pleaded, "Sango…air! Need air!"

Sango pulled back, a small foolish smile etched on her face as she nearly jumped foot to foot. "You're three days early! What happened?" she quickly added, "not that I mind! Oh my god…you look…" looking over Kagome, Sango couldn't help the frown that fell on her lips. "You've lost a lot of weight!"

Kagome waved her hand and hugged her friend, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes at the happy, nonetheless slightly awkward reunion. "Yeah…swimming and college food, not a good mix. But look at you…wow!"

Sango shrugged and tossed her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulder. "Miroku thought blonde highlights were the way to go…I still want to hurt him for it. I tried dying it red to get them out…and that failed. So now I got just about every color…he likes it, I hate it…oh well. But seriously, come inside! Miroku's not home yet, he's still at the precinct. What are you doing here so early?"

Kagome followed her long missed friend into the condo and settled down at the table. The apartment was beautiful and spotless; the kitchen was a few different hues of earth tones, mostly browns and whites with some tans and coppers through the tiled floor. This was definitely Sango design by nature. The room looked as if someone had hired an interior decorator. Kagome stared up at Sango and beamed. "The place is beautiful. So tell me, how's school?"

Sango quickly got to work in the kitchen. "It's okay…I might have to call it early quits. Would you like some tea?"

Kagome was taken back and leaned against the island she had sat at. "Yes, please. Why would you have to call it early quits? Aren't you going to get your doctorate?"

Sango put on the pot of water before slowly looking at her friend. She gnawed at her lip for a moment before gritting her teeth. "Well…we found out about two weeks ago. I'm pregnant."

Kagome squealed and just about jumped out of her chair. "That's great! Oh my god! Sango! You're going to have a baby! And you're getting married! That makes two things to celebrate over the next three weeks!"

Sango chuckled at her friend's sudden eagerness before pouring two cups of tea. "We think I'm about five weeks along. Needless to say, I took a desk job at the precinct and…well…yeah." She shrugged then squeaked when Kagome rushed and embraced her.

Kagome let go of her friend and pulled back, looking over her face; a sudden nostalgia rushed into the room and nearly drowned the two girls. Staring into each other's eyes, the grasped for words to say. Kagome was daring and took the first shot. "Has it really been four years?"

The joy slid out of Sango's eyes and was replaced by an unreadable emotion. It wasn't anger but quite possibly a mix of contempt with something akin to sorrow. "Yes…yeah it has."

Kagome felt the sudden change in tone and dropped back to her chair, near shamefully. It wasn't as if they hadn't tried to get together, it just never worked out in the right fashion. She had planned go to Tokyo two years prior…that hadn't worked out well. Then Sango had planned to come and visit soon there after…that hadn't worked out either. It was the wedding that finally got everything to work out right. But still…four years was a long time to go without seeing a best friend. The two stared into their cups for a long moment, neither jumping back into conversation. Finally Sango waved her hands in front of her. "I'm being stupid, I'm sorry. I am so happy you're here Kagome!"

Kagome returned the beam. "You caught me at just the right time. Winter break is four weeks long…just enough to get a good vacation away from that hell hole!"

Sango glanced outside into the frigid day and shivered once. "They say it might snow this weekend. I bet you haven't seen snow in forever!"

Kagome stirred her tea and nodded. "Not since I stayed at Rin's three holiday's ago." she made a face and tapped her chin with her index finger. "That could be bad for those traveling. Who else is coming in this week?"

Sango counted a few times on her fingers then sighed. "Well…Ryen is taking the train to come up to help move stuff to the house over the week. Him, 'Roku and…" she paused and cleared her throat. "Well…in any case, we'll handle that." At the puzzled expression on Kagome's face, she elaborated; "me and Miroku bought a house. It's wonderful! I'll take you to see it over the week. The boys are helping us move in; it's out in Kyoto. It's a four bedroom right outside of the city. With Miroku finished with school and starting working full time with the N.P.A., we have the extra money. I'm extending the invitation to Kohaku to come with us, but he's doing okay."

Kagome beamed. "That's wonderful Sango! Wow…it's so hard to picture you and Miroku finally settling down!"

Sango sighed and shook her head and laughed lightly. "I know. But we will be…in three and a half weeks and counting."

Kagome sat back on the chair and smiled. "So how is Kohaku?"

"He's doing okay. He got into some trouble about five years ago, but you know that. He made it through rehab though and has been doing really well running his own mechanics' shop. Miroku is kind of the investor, but it was Kohaku who has really made the business boom. They are talking about expanding the shop to have the one here in Tokyo and opening another in Kyoto. He's so excited and I couldn't be more thrilled. I don't think he's going to move in with us, but that's okay. I'm not selling this condo so he can stay here and just pay rent."

Kagome laughed, "You're going to charge your brother to live here?"

"You know how stubborn he is, Kagome. He's always trying to take care of me. So what I'll do is put the money he gives us for rent into a mutual fund for him, then it will be a part of his wedding gift."

Kagome gasped and bolted upright. "Has he finally asked Yuka to marry him?"

Sango nodded, "he did." She laughed again and shook her head. "Who would ever of seen my brother…as Goth as he is…marrying little pristine Yuka?"

Kagome shrugged. "Same with my brother and Eri." She paused and tapped her chin, "what is it with our brothers and our friend?"

Sango laughed. "Tell me about it. I mean…at least Souta isn't rushing his relationship with Eri. They're all…cute…and what not. My brother…well…" she wrinkled her nose and then pinched the bridge with a sigh. "Yuka's due in a month."

Kagome put a hand to her mouth, "oh my god! I didn't know! Man…if I know her family…"

Sango nodded. "She was staying with us for a while, but when Eri got her new place, she moved in there. The day she told her family, they kicked her out. The girl sobbed for weeks. But Kohaku made it easier for her…and they are doing amazing."

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm glad that your brother stuck with her through it. he did the right thing. And it's amazing to hear that they will be getting married. Good for him. You're right though, who ever would have guessed?" with an airy laugh, she rubbed her head, "do you know what ever happened to Houjo?"

Sango sipped her tea and sighed. "Yes…he's a lawyer. They say he might make district attorney…if he grows a pair. He's to afraid to really get into arguments with criminals in court." She paused as Kagome tried hard not to laugh. Shaking her head, she spoke without thinking, "I think it has to do with how Yash handed him his ass back in high school for badgering you." The air was thick for a moment, Kagome seemingly startled at actually hearing his name spoken, Sango berating herself for saying his name. His name had quickly become an obscenity to say after the New York accident. Neither party wanted to even speak of the other by name; they were simply '_him'_ or '_that bitch'_.

Kagome cleared her throat, pressing down unwanted emotions that would rear their head with time and asked, trying to make light of the conversation, "So…who else will be here this week?"

Sango let out a silent breath of relief as Kagome switched the subject. "Sessh and Rin will be flying in from New York Thursday, when you were supposed to arrive."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "I talked to Rin last week. She's ecstatic to see you."

Sango smiled. "Didn't you go to Hawaii with them last summer?"

Kagome paused then nodded, "yeah, we went to Hawaii this past summer and the summer before that we went on a cruise." She placed her hand in front of her mouth then giggled. "I think it's always Rin's idea to bring me along…Sesshoumaru just stopped arguing. I try to stay out of their way. we have fun, regardless though."

Standing slowly, Sango worked her way back to the sink. "That's great. I miss them so much!"

Kagome chewed on her lip for a moment before spilling out, "I'm not supposed to tell you this…but I can't help it…Rin's four months pregnant."

Sango whirled around on her heels and slapped a hand over her mouth. "No!"

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "yeah…she is. She wants to surprise you though…so don't say anything!"

Sango chuckled and cleaned her cup. "Wow…you're twenty five, Kagome, and still can't keep a secret?"

Kagome shrugged and leaned back into the chair. "Shoot me." With something that resembled a rather sad laugh, she stared off out the kitchen window. "So…you're both pregnant, huh? That's great…the cousins will be able to play with each other at family gatherings."

Sango tapped her polished nails on the counter before walking to sit next to her friend. Placing an arm around her shoulders, she shook Kagome once. "So, how about you? Any new interests in your life? Any hot roommates? A boyfriend that you're afraid to tell me about?""

Kagome looked somewhat blind-sided. "No, Sango…that hasn't changed. I'm not dating, you know that." somewhere in the back of her mind, the voice she had grown to loathe ridiculed her, '_and you haven't since him…and you won't. give it up_!'

Sango felt a frown tug at her lips but chose not to voice her concerns. Instead, she hugged her friend again before walking to the refrigerator. "I wasn't planning on having a dinner tonight, but since you're here…"

Kagome nearly jumped to her feet. "No, Sango! Please, don't go out of your way for me! We can always go Wacdonalds!"

"Wacdonalds is hardly a meal worthy of your first night back in Japan."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I've been here for a week. I spent time with mom and Ryen."

Sango glanced up and smiled. "Oh. How is mother? And what about those two?"

Kagome nearly paled. "What about those two?" She leaned forward, her hands just shy from shaking, "please god don't tell me they want to have kids? Mom is way to old!"

Sango laughed, "No! I'm just wondering when he's going to pop the question."

Kagome shrugged and leaned back. "They have been living together for nearly seven years…who knows. I know it's a law in the states where if you live with someone for seven years your basically married."

Sango seemed to pause, slowly glancing back over her shoulder. "Has it really been eight years since we graduated?"

Nodding lethargically Kagome added, "It has…and that scares the hell out of me."

Sango wrinkled her nose. "You ain't kidding!"

Sighing, Kagome stood from her spot. "I got a lot of luggage out in the rental car…I'm gonna bring it in."

Sango shifted nervously before blurting out, "you know he's Miroku's best man…right?"

Kagome paused, her back going stiff and grimaced. Turning slowly, she forced herself to regard her friend. In as even of a voice as she could muster, she treaded, "I know that, Sango."

Sango shook her head and touched her shoulder. It was like Kagome instantly relaxed, losing an inch to the height inflicted by her tensed muscles. "Kagome…look at yourself. You're freaking out over his name…what are you going to do when you have to see him?"

Kagome chewed on her lip and shook her head, honestly dumbfound. "I…don't know. I…wish I did…but I don't. I can tell you one thing…much like at Rin's wedding, our problems won't interfere with your big day."

Sango looked slightly aghast. "Kagome…he's going to be staying here for the next three weeks!"

Kagome whirled around so fast, she had to grab the wall from falling over. "W…What? Why?" She had built herself up the courage to come out to Tokyo…to see her family and friends and attend her best friends wedding under the presumption she would have to spend one full day and maybe a few hours here and there in _his_ presence. If he was staying at the same place as her for three weeks…. She shook her head once, trying to get Sango's words to filter through her mind. 'Three weeks…no, this can't be happening!' This was completely unacceptable!

Sango studied her friend's face then slowly crossed her arms. "Do you still have feelings for him, Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, willing down the tears of frustration building in her eyes. "No! It's been four years, Sango! I'm not some pathetic chick who's holding onto something for the thought."

Sango embraced her friend and muttered, "It's not pathetic to still be in love, Kagome. It's pathetic to know you're in love and do nothing about it."

Kagome pulled back and sniffed once. Turning around, she refused to listen to Sango badger her about her love life. "I'm getting…"

"He's dating a girl, Kagome."

And her heart dropped to her feet. She managed to keep herself collected enough to walk to the door. Pausing without turning around, she asked, "Is he happy?"

Sango shifted her weight. "He said he might ask her to marry him."

Closing her eyes, Kagome muttered, "then I wish him all the world. Excuse me."

Walking outside, Kagome climbed into the rental car. Shutting the door behind her, she simply stared off for a while. Kagome rested her head against the steering wheel as the tears once again began to flow. 'I knew he would have moved on…he isn't the kind of guy to wait around for noting. But it still…god it hurts! It hurts so bad!' Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around her body and leaned back. She closed her eyes, willing the tears to stop. 'I let him go…damnit Kagome, remember that! I let him go and therefore have no claim to him.' She still couldn't deny the part of her mind that wanted to find this supposed girlfriend and rip her hair out. Yet the pain that she saw in his eyes over that week in New York so many moons ago, the raw agony that they had thrust themselves into, wading in so deep that they could no longer see…if he found his way out of that marsh, then the gods had blessed him. She was still in over her head…not that she would ever admit that though. She had thought that it would hurt, tear her apart, for months after leaving him; sleepless nights, tossing and turning, waking up looking for his comfort, looking for his arm…that was what she expected to be facing for a few months. Yet it was four years later, and at night she knew…she knew she still called out for him, to him…searching endlessly in barely notable sleep for her heart, for that missing piece of her soul. Now…now that piece was gone, in the arms of another, and it was her fault. She was ready to deal with that…she was, but her heart wasn't.

Sango tapped gently on the window, feeling awful. "Kagome, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…."

Kagome shook her head and slowly got out of the car. She grabbed her luggage and moved towards Sango's house with it. Her face was a mask of stoic intent. Her eyes seemed nearly lifeless; her face lost its radiance in a matter of seconds, with the utterance of a single name. _InuYasha_. "What, told me the truth? No…I needed to hear it."

Sango shrugged, somewhat relieved that Kagome hadn't exploded…yet she knew the storm was brewing, and it was going to get ugly. The tides weren't going to be so friendly this time around and Sango knew she would be blessed if world war three did not break out in her living room. Throwing caution into the wind, she had to try to get through this erected barrier; she had to see what Kagome was really thinking. "Good, I'm glad that you see the truth being that way. Because it's not as though you still love him or anything." She could just about see every muscle in Kagome's back tense and she hated herself for pushing. She had always pushed Kagome when it came to the hanyou. She had pushed her in high school to realize just how the couple were systematically destroying each other…she had tried to push them to make decisions about each other, about being together, about fights, about stupid shit that they should never of fought over. She had tried to get them to truly ration their relationship in ideal terminology. She had failed. For the longest time, Sango had felt responsible for the break. She had felt that she had pushed to hard, or not enough…she had felt utterly useless and that ate away at her more then anything else. That's why she had just shy of linked herself to InuYasha. She was his partner on the force and had spent hours and hours trying to comfort the heartache that he lived with. Nothing had ever worked. Now she saw the exact imprints that had tormented InuYasha engraved on Kagome's face. She looked hopeless, lost…lonely, desperate. She needed to admit the truth to herself…it would be the only way to move on. Crossing her arms, Sango pushed the girl once more. "For that matter, it was you who let him go…so there isn't really a claim on him for you, now is there? I'm just happy that he's happy."

Kagome clenched her jaw, refusing to answer. Entering the house, Kagome silently found the way to her bedroom.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&X&

Rin sat on the edge of Sango' couch, braiding Kagome's hair. Said girl rested with her head in Rin's lap, her eyes focused blurrily on the ceiling. "You know…I was always jealous of how straight your hair is, Kagome. My hair takes so much conditioner and spray to get it flat. You have always had…perfect hair."

Kagome blinked herself back to awareness and smiled up at the girl. "Thank you Rin. I'd offer it to you but I see you already got rid of yours."

Rin laughed, gently touching her chin length cut. "Yeah, well…I thought it was cute."

Sango looked up from where she was lying on the floor and tugged on Rin's pant leg. "I love it! I think it's sexy!" she growled at the girl and swung a hand at her playfully.

Rin purred and kicked gently at Sango, "Oh baby! Not to loud or you might alert the hubby!"

Kagome laughed and brought up her hand to rub Rin's extended stomach. "Or confuse the poor baby."

Rin tied the end of Kagome's braid with a hair band then growled when Kagome at up and found it all simply fell out of the up-do. "Damnit, woman…can' t your hair hold any style?"

Kagome shrugged, "told you I hated it. I can never get it to do anything."

The front door open and closed and a sudden silence cut into the room like a knife through butter. Rin shot to her feet and darted to the doorway of the living room, lunging at the figure next to her husband. "Yash!" And the world stopped turning.

InuYasha caught the girl on his hip then swung her around once. He stared at her for a moment then glowered at his brother, "do you not know how to feed your mate? Shit Sesshoumaru, she's skin and bones!" his eyes bore into Rin's as he put her back to her feet. "and you should not be jumping around like that when your this far along. I know your mates a dumb ass but come on Rin!"

Rin laughed and kissed his cheek, tossing away his comments with the roll of her eyes. "It's been to long!"

InuYasha smiled then tentatively put a hand on her stomach. "So…a…"

Rin blanched and screamed over him, "I don't want to know, don't tell me!" Seeing InuYasha's nearly dumb struck expression, she added in a much more collected voice, "I'm trying to not let anyone spoil the surprise. A baby is a baby right…all that matters is it's healthy. Ten fingers and ten toes, and if I'm lucky, those simply adorable kawaii ears!" reaching up, she tweaked InuYasha's left ear.

Sesshoumaru lowered the magazine from his face and growled back, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

InuYasha flipped his brother off, flicked his ear out of Rin's grasp then laughed. With a smile, he hugged her and nodded. "You're absolutely right, it has been to long. You need to bring asshole around more often so I can poke fun at the chubby bastard!"

Sesshoumaru put down the magazine and took his glasses off, placing them on top of the articles. "Oi! This Sesshoumaru is not chubby!"

InuYasha turned to regard his brother, "Okay…fine, you're not chubby. You're a fat ass."

Sesshoumaru's face fell, blanching for a quick moment. A snarl replaced the dumbstruck stare in a matter of seconds. "Then consider this; this fat ass is going to kick your sorry ass back to feudal Japan, baka!"

InuYasha broke into a smile, "any time of the week, bastard, just bring it. I could use some target practice!" Shaking his head, he laughed. "You know…your kids gonna be a hanyou…you ready for that? Could you raise a hanyou, you bastard?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He had grown another two inches, much to the disdain of his brother, and now could seriously tower over InuYasha without much effort, which he was in the process of doing. "The child will be just that…my child, and I will love them regardless."

InuYasha shrugged and shoved his brother's shoulder, pushing him a few steps back. "Wish you could have seen it like that when I was little."

"You, my dear brother, were a pest on top of that."

InuYasha reached into his pocket. "Oh, hey Sessh…I got something for you." Pulling out his hand, he flipped the man off. With a laugh, he hugged his brother, a man who he hadn't seen in over two years.

Sesshoumaru snorted, placing one hand on his brother's back for an awkward moment before he turned to his teary eyed mate. "You should be sitting down, Rin."

InuYasha progressed a foot into the living room then stopped dead. Though the wall was blocking her…and he had been warned by just abut everyone under the sun…when he caught her scent, he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. His face must have twitched because Rin's hand was instantly rubbing his arm, a concerned look on her face. He forced himself to smile and rub her hand, telling her that he was okay. "Listen to your mate Rin. He might be a bastard but he ain't stupid. Go sit, I'll be fine." The last part was a mere whisper.

Sango stood up from the floor and hugged her friend. "You're looking good Yash!"

InuYasha laughed and hugged his old partner. "Sango…we miss you at the precinct!"

Sango laughed and poked his stomach, "You miss me always bringing in food! You've lost weight. Like what…five pounds?"

InuYasha made a face then nodded, "yeah…that too. How can you just leave us hungry like that, Sango…don't you have a heart?"

Sango shoved his shoulder then hugged him back. "Gods, you're so helpless, I swear!"

InuYasha smirked and looked her over. "Not bad…I told Miroku you were going to kill him for…" He raised an eyebrow, suddenly aware of the company in the room. "…Have you told anyone?"

Sango nodded slowly, "yeah, it's not a secret. And no, I'm not going to kill Miroku. Had it been two months ago, he'd be dead. I swear…anything that keeps me from fitting into my wedding dress will die!"

InuYasha laughed nervously then took a deep breath. Sango sidestepped and InuYasha nearly choked on air. Kagome sat on the couch ahead of him, her eyes cast to the floor, obviously trying hard not to look at him. The sunlight danced through the window and shined off her black hair, her brown eyes seemed somewhat glazed over…possibly in unshed tears. The girl of his dreams…the girl who haunted his memory…the girl who had ripped his heart from his chest and stole it away with her to a place he could never reach; she was in front of him and he was flabbergasted. How was it that she was more beautiful then he could remember? He swallowed hard again and struggled to find his voice. Instantly his hands were shoved into his pockets, his eyes anywhere but on her. "H…hey."

Kagome stood from the couch, her eyes avoiding leaving the floor. Looking him in the eyes would mean total self-annihilation. Simply being in his presence was like standing in a flood of memories. Memories that she wished she would never remember…memories that hurt to much to remember; being in his arms laughing, being happy…being loved. Many nights of the late she had woken up in a cold sweat calling out his name in fear…fear of something she couldn't see…and her hero was nowhere. 'He's not mine anymore…he's dating…he's…' With the most bravado she had conquered since she had arrived, she lifted her eyes and nearly gaped, '…miserable?' His golden eyes told the story of his soul, the torment he felt, the cold that swirled through his brain like a fog. For a moment, as their souls clashed, she forgot how to speak.

InuYasha had never had more conflicting emotions as he did at that moment. He wanted to yell at her, to scream at her for nearly destroying him…he wanted to dig into her and rip out the parts of him she had stolen away to California. A larger part though, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, wanted to grab her, to hug her, to get her in his arms again and this time never let go. Ryen had been right…letting go of Kagome, allowing her to walk out of his life was the worst mistake in the history of mankind. And it was one he was still paying for. His mouth went dry as she took a step towards him. Looking her over for the second time, he felt his lips dip into a frown. The light receded and her face was no longer basked by the golden rays. The hollows of her cheeks captured shadows; the bags under her eyes exploded in dark contrast…she looked like she hadn't eaten anything healthy in months, nor slept anything more then three or four hazy hours. "You look like shit." Damn. What he meant to say was 'why are you losing weight, don't you know how beautiful you are?'

Kagome recoiled a step then rolled her eyes, seemingly knocked out of whatever daze she had induced herself into. Folding her arms, she adverted her eyes. "Whatever…I see you're still the same asshole you were."

InuYasha rubbed his head, refusing to start. He was going to be twenty-six in a week, he wasn't going to act like the seventeen year old version of himself. Taking a deep breath for something he knew he was going to regret later, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a very quick, somewhat disjoined hug.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Yet as she found herself cradled tightly against his chest, she realized there was no better place for her to be. Being this close to him made the memories flow faster…blind-sided her to things she never had wanted to remember. From the first I love you to the hardest conversation she ever had…she remembered it all.

_InuYasha's eyes opened with her threat then he smiled. Gently kissing her on the forehead, he closed his eyes. "I love you too, Kagome."_

Then there were the other times…the other conversations that hurt more to think back to. The empty promises built up like pyres along the horizon of her mind.

"_Kagome, the ring I told you about, that my father gave my mother…it was a promise ring. On it was a promise of love and commitment…much like how my father's father promised his wife with the same crystal. The ring itself was a object that stood for the love that they had for each other, and for my father, it was an unspoken promise to marry my mother after things cleared up with Launia and Diegosan…after he put them behind bars."_

"_I…I'm not saying I want to get married tomorrow…or five years from now. I'm not even saying we have to! What I am saying is that I promise on my dying breath that I love you…and that I want to be with you. I'm saying that I promise that no matter how much of a baka I may seem like, I always have you in my heart and in my mind. You're all I think about Kagome, and when I'm not with you, I'm miserable. I know the others doubt our relationship…that Rin and Sango see me as a walking hormone…but it's nothing like that. If we never…" he stopped himself from the rant he was entering and took a deep breath. "I love you and if you would…if you're willing to wear it…I want you to have this."_

"_And this isn't a promise…it's a vow…that you own my heart and that I'll never hurt you again, and that when you're ready, this ring will be replaced with one that will see out our future."_

The warmth left her nearly as fast as it had been next to her. InuYasha pulled back and gave her a small sad smile, nearly the same memories cutting a bloody path through his heart. Both stared on in commiseration.

Kagome smiled faintly, feeling rather nauseous, then turned to Rin and muttered, "i…got to call…work. I'll be back." She turned and ran up the steps like a bullet.

Sango opened her mouth but Rin was already on Kagome's tail. InuYasha watched the girl run off, the girl who had every day had longed for, had prayed would some day show up on his door step and tell him she wanted him again…and for the first time in four years, felt a small glimmer of hope spark. 'Why would she get distraught? It's as if…as if…' He dared not to think it…at least he tried not to. The other half of his mind finished the thought. '_As if she still cared_.'

Sango just about read his mind. She wasn't going to let the vulture swoop in and confuse Kagome more. It was better to make them hash it out. Stepping on once more, Sango took her line on the offensive. She knew that she would be burned for this once the truth got out, but she couldn't watch InuYasha peruse Kagome hopelessly, when Kagome herself wasn't sure of what she wanted. It wouldn't be fair to the hanyou. "Don't think it Yash…I know it's hard to see her…but you got to know something."

InuYasha slowly turned his head to stare at Sango. Why did his body feel so sluggish? "Unless it's you telling me you know where my gauged out heart is, I really don't give a rats ass."

Sango grabbed InuYasha's hands and stared him in the eyes. "I love you like a brother, so you have to understand that when I tell you this, it's not for any other purpose then just so you don't get your hopes up. Kagome's dating a guy back home…she's living with him."

InuYasha tried not to acknowledge the news outside…but he couldn't help it. With a loud curse, he turned and slammed his hand into the wood of the doorframe and stormed out.

Sango cringed as the front door slammed shut, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. Glancing at the molding to her family room, she cursed loudly. The wood had splintered and the pain nearly destroyed. 'And thus beings the war.'

"You should not lie, Sango…didn't anyone ever tell you that? Should I be to guess you told Kagome the same of him?"

Sango whirled around to face Sesshoumaru, who was casually leaning against the stair banister, an onlooker of the whole event. "Look, you don't understand. You haven't had to see InuYasha every day since Kagome walked out on him. He would never be able to get over her a second time, so why allow them the chance? If they stay away from each other to start, they can never disappoint." Her unspoken words screamed louder; 'or they can work this out and be back together before the wedding…just a thought.'

Sesshoumaru folded his arms; "you're playing God with flawed logic."

Sango mimicked his stance. "Care to tell me how?"

"You assume that you know what is best for them. Maybe what they need is each other to heal, regardless that they are the ones who carved into each other. Not to mention, they never got over each other…they are still in love, that much is obvious."

Sango shook her head and sighed deeply. "I know they are…and that's why I'm doing this. I pray they'll get over each other."

Sesshoumaru caught Sango's hand in his and stared hard into her eyes. "Do not interfere, Sango. They have both been miserable! If they can find happiness…"

Sango shook her head. "No, they won't. If they think they can pursue the other, they will do so until they once again destroy the other. Neither one knows that they really want Sesshoumaru…and maybe some time in each other's presence will help determine that fact. But if they think the other is waiting, then they will rush and only hurt each other again."

Sesshoumaru fought down the urge to smack the girl. Instead, her reached out and grabbed Sango's hand. "After ten years you are still being a bitch. Stop interfering or I'll get involved…and you will not like the results."

Sango pulled her hand from his and stormed off. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes then sat down on the couch and turned on the television. 'I'm in a house full of bakas…it's going to be the death of me, I swear it to the Kami's. '

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&

Kagome stood numbly while staring at herself in the mauve dress. The material barely clung to her curves and was just shy of slipping off her shoulders. When she had fit into it six months ago at home, it had been amazingly form fitting; beautiful and perfect…now she looked a mess. Rin tapped her mouth nervously as she circled the girl. "In the last six months, just how much weight did you lose?"

Kagome looked away, "I was sick and I'm really active in swimming."

Rin plopped down in front of Kagome and propped her chin up on her hands. "How much, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, fiddling with the straps of her bra, "maybe twenty pounds. I tell you, swimming is amazing at taking off pounds."

Sango breezed into the room and nearly screamed. "Kagome! My god…you need to get that altered! Oh my god…" Circling the girl, she frowned. "You're skin and bones, Kagome…honest. How much do you weigh?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "question of the hour, apparently."

Kagome threw up her hands and stepped off the block. "Am I done being on display? Can I have some space, please? Gods, you guys are horrible! Yes, I lost a little weight…yeah, I might look overly skinny…but I'm fine! I eat, I function, I'm active…I am okay!"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "and I'm the queen of England. Come on, Kagome…you aren't okay. You weight like what, all of ninety pounds?"

Kagome began peeling off the dress. "No…maybe…I don't know. I haven't weighted myself in a while. Look…just…leave it alone. I'm fine…and I don't have to keep saying that, at least I shouldn't have to!"

The two others exchanged worried glanced but relented and moved on in conversation. "So…Kagome," Rin started as she slipped into her dress. "I hear there are some good looking cops at Sango's work. Maybe that's something we should go scope out."

Kagome pulled on her jeans and looked over her shoulder at the others. "Yeah, that's a great idea. First off, I think your husband would really appreciate that one. Then, I can borrow one of those 'good looking' cop's gun and shoot myself for dating a guy who works with Yash. Nothing like having 'whore' stamped onto my forehead."

Sango shifted her weight on her heels nervously as silence claimed the group. "Kagome…" She sighed, knowing she was going to hate herself in the morning…or that Kagome was going to hate her. Either way, it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Did…can…can I ask you a question that you'll answer truthfully?"

Kagome cracked her neck, rolled her eyes then swatted her hand. "You will eventually so why not now. What can you possibly want to know?"

"Are you still in love with InuYasha?" and for the second time that week, the world stood still, awaiting an answer.

Kagome closed her eyes, knowing that would be the question. It was one she asked herself a hundred ties a day and always cried at the answer to. "I refuse to answer that."

Rin made a face. "Why?"

Kagome pulled on her shirt, then tugged it back to her shoulder as the collar slipped down her arm. "Because. I said so, how's that for an answer?"

Sango rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Let it go Rin…it's obvious she doesn't want to answer."

Kagome grimaced, the feeling of her skin peeling off her face itching at her body. Biting back the urge to claw at her head, pull out her hair and yell at the nosey girls, she chose the higher route. Truth. "Because I don't know. Look, you two think it' so cut and dry. It's not. I'm so happy for the both of you, but you both fuckin' lucked out. You got these great guys who are so honest and up front about their feelings that there is little room for any question. Yash…he's so much more complicated. He wants one thing and does another, he means one thing and says another. There's only so much of that in which a person can take. I did what I could…I took what I could. Did I ever stop loving him? No. Could I tolerate it any longer? No. Do I know what I want?" tears brimmed in her eye as she dropped her head into her hands and shook her head before falling into a fit of sobs. "I don't want to hurt anymore."

There was little more to say.

X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

A week came and went like a tortoise in a race with a hare. The more Kagome stared at the clock trying to keep herself preoccupied, the slower it went. She had tried to avoid InuYasha at all costs…and that had been nearly impossible. The scalding looks she got from him were enough to dissuade her from trying to talk to him and when he would touch her, accidentally of course, he would pull back as if burnt and flash her some of the nastiest glowers known to man. Tonight was no different. She was standing in the kitchen, staring at the clock, supposedly getting a glass of water, or more to the point, she was avoiding sitting with him at the dinner table. She was going on a ten-minute water break when he pushed into the kitchen, his eyes cast dead ahead. He seemed honestly shocked she was still there. Hateful amber eyes dragged over her body and zoned on her face.

"I figured you would ran away by now up to your room…or England…whatever is easier, since apparently it's not that hard to up and move across country…oh sorry…the world." He breezed around her, gritting his teeth as her scent spiked.

Kagome winced, but chose to stick out her chin instead of cry. She was not going to let him break her, not with word, not with actions. If she gave in now, the next two weeks would be hell. "I try not to run, but sometimes you can't help it. When something gets so stifling that you'd rather shoot yourself then face it in the morning, there's little choice."

That hit deep. InuYasha closed his eyes, leaning over the counter that held the desert he had been sent in to retrieve. 'Bunch of pricks, the lot of them are. They knew she was in here. Bastards.' Fisting one hand, he ground out, "that's rich, Princess…real rich."

Kagome felt her heart lurch, the feeling of despair suddenly drowning her once more. Fingering the countertop, she traced the lines of marble. "What do you know anyway? You have your friends here…you have family."

InuYasha shrugged as nonchalantly as a heartbroken man could. "That's because I didn't run from them. I know you ran halfway around the world instead of facing problems, but that shit doesn't bother me anymore. You're afraid of everything so escaping from it instead of confronting is so much better."

Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself sane. Tears were pulling at her eyes and she was sick to death of crying over this man. Somehow, all the years away had made him into some type of god in her book. But now, standing in his presence, he was so much less then the legend her mind had achieved. "Whatever, Yash…whatever."

InuYasha growled as she tried to walk past him to get away. "See…you're running."

Kagome paused and took a deep breath, her entire body nearly bursting from her skin. "What should it matter to you? You're happy…I'm miserable…either way, you win."

InuYasha snapped his head like a whip. He turned on her and stared hard at her, causing the girl to backpedaled away from him. "Oh, I'm so fucking happy Kagome, don't you see all the joy just…bursting…from my inner self." He slowly started backing her up into the corner of the kitchen, his eyes burning into hers. "Tell me, bitch, jut what the fuck do I have going on in my life to be happy about? I haven't…" He caught himself before saying something he knew he wouldn't potentially regret admitting and paused, looking to the side as he tried to collect himself.

Kagome scoffed and tried to move around him from her corner. He blocked her. "Look…I'm happy for you and the little misses…but I really am not comfortable with this…." she gestured at the little space she had left between her and the wall and the hanyou. She swallowed hard and backed up completely against the wall.

InuYasha held up a hand and cocked an eyebrow. He looked genuinely confused…under all the anger. "What the fuck are you blabbering about, bitch? What fucking little miss? You got your head all fucked up?"

Kagome shoved her hands into her sweatshirt pockets, refusing to look up at him. "You know…the girl you're almost engaged to. But it's cool…honest…I'm…happy …for you."

InuYasha slammed one hand onto the wall when she tried to slip by, trapping her between his chest and the hard plaster. "_What girl?_ What fucking girl are you talking about?_" _He made a face and looked her over, sniffing in lightly. "You don't smell like cock…so should I guess that you keep this new boy toy of yours on a leash?"

Kagome blinked. "Boy toy? I'm not dating…"

InuYasha brought his face closer to hers. "Don't feed me your shit, Kagome. I know your living with some guy back home. That's cool and all…but does he know you're a backstabbing maniacal bitch?"

Kagome reached up to slap him, but he moved faster and caught her hand. "Don't…princess. I'll tell you this right now; I'm not your lover, I ain't your boy toy, and I sure as hell ain't your friend. You hit me and I will hit you back." His growls punctuated his threats.

Kagome swallowed hard and fought down tears. "I am not seeing anyone. I haven't dated at all. Period. I live by myself in a shitty little apartment. Are you happy?"

InuYasha stared her in the eye, daring her to lie. "Why would Sango tell me you were dating someone?"

Kagome opened her mouth to snap at whatever she had expected the hanyou to spew then stopped. "Sango said that?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yeah…why…you gonna tell me my friend lied to me?"

Kagome leaned back against the wall, letting her palms rest on the surface. She laughed dryly and shook her head. "And…she told me you were dating…almost engaged to some girl."

InuYasha's eyes lit up in rage. He wasn't so sure why he was angry; if anything, he should be happy that Sango made up the story. But why…why would she lie? Worse more, why did he care? "I am not dating…engaged…or whatever you call it. I'm…" He stopped talking and looked down, their bodies so close together and it was beginning to screw up his senses. "I'm single."

Kagome didn't mean to gasp, it just kind of happened. A sudden anger began to swell in her. "I…why would Sango lie?"

InuYasha wanted to ask Sango himself with a few choice words added in but chose to refrain. Tapping his hands on the wall twice, he suddenly became very aware of just how close he was to the girl of his dreams. Lifting his face, he noticed she seemed just as flushed. He carefully brought one hand to her face and swept a piece of her hair from her face. "Why are you losing so much weight?"

Kagome's head jerked up. "I…I didn't mean to. I really haven't been able to eat so well…and I've been busy."

He moved closer, if that was at all possible and looked her over slowly, his eyes taking her in, in a nonjudgmental view. "When we were at Rin's wedding…and you threw up in the bathroom…" He caught her chin in his hand and held her so she couldn't look away. "Tell me that you aren't bulimic."

Kagome pressed her lips together then snorted on laughed. Why she was laughing instead of crying, she wasn't sure. "No! Nothing like that! Honestly, I never really have the time to eat and I was sick for a while."

InuYasha tilted his head forward and laughed lightly. "Thank god." He hadn't meant to say that out loud. His eyes widened, as did hers. Raising his face, he studied her for a moment. "I didn't mean it…when I said you look like shit…you're still…"

Kagome pressed her hand against his mouth. "Please…for my sanity, just, don't say anything you don't mean. Don't say anything we'll regret later."

InuYasha took her hand in his, his eyes trying to read through the wall she had built around herself. Like an impenetrable fortress, he tried to scale the walls. "Kagome…I was pissed at you…I hated myself and a part of me hated you just as much. But I have never…ever…regretted anything we did together. I regret how I fucked it all up…but I never regret meeting you…or falling in love with you."

Kagome's eyes watered as she slowly looked away. She couldn't look at him, not now…now like this. Everything was swirling around her. It was like staring at the one dream you had convinced yourself would never come true, as it became reality. She wanted to shake herself awake. "Yash…"

InuYasha traced her jaw with two fingers. "Kagome…I…" with a move of courage he hadn't displayed in a long time, he lowered his face towards hers, intent on kissing those lips at least once more.

The door to the room swung open and the two jumped apart like school age children. "What the hell is keeping you with the ring dings, baka?" Sticking his head into the door, the Youkai paused. Ryen studied both faces of the two blushing residents then slowly shook his head. "We were wondering what was going on…but damn, don't let me interrupt. Please…carry on solider!" He smiled widely, and walked back into the dining room whistling.

InuYasha ran a hand through his hair. The situation dawned on his as he slowly glanced down at the girl pinned to the wall. He moved back a step and averted his eyes. Though his body language was languid, his eyes were ice cold and somewhat frantic. "This is foolish…we shouldn't…"

Kagome nodded while trying to catch her breath. She studied her ex lover's face, realizing as he did that what had nearly happened would have been her undoing. "You're right…" Placing both hands on his shoulders, she pushed the hanyou away from her and ran out of the kitchen.

InuYasha studied the spot where Kagome had been moments before and sighed. With a groan, he pushed off the wall and ran a hand over his face. "What the fucking hell just happened?"

"That's what I'd love to know."

Turning, InuYasha found himself face to face with probably one of his most illusive friends. "Miro!" He took a step forward and clasped his hands with the man he had yet to see. "When did you get back from school?"

Miroku shook his hand vigorously then gave him a devil's grin. "Well, I got back about three hours ago. Remember that we talked? Then…we ate dinner but you were so spaced out, something tells me that you don't remember shit." He hooked a thumb in the general direction of Kagome's exit. "And I'll take a bigger guess and say that she's the reason behind the madness?"

InuYasha sighed and laced his hands into his silver locks. "I don't know what to do anymore Miro'."

Miroku smiled softly and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "InuYasha, you spent all last month trying to convince me of just how much you loathe that girl. Do you remember what I told you?"

InuYasha grunted and crossed his arms. "What of it?"

Miroku's smile widened. "I told you that if you saw her again for more then a week, you'd be all over her. Tell me I was wrong…go ahead, I dare you."

InuYasha cursed under his breath and shoved Miroku's hand off his shoulder. "Oi! I'm _not_ all over her."

"Oh, so were you going to try to inspect her dinner then…her tongue maybe? Just what were you planning on doing with your lips so intimately close to hers?"

InuYasha tried not to turn red…he tried. But he failed miserably. "No! I did not kiss her, Miroku. And besides, like she said, it would have been a stupid mistake if I had. So let's just leave it at that, shall we?"  
Miroku shrugged and put his hands into his pockets. "So…today you're saved. What about tomorrow…or the day after? How long is it going to take until you break down and kiss her? Until your body demands for you to be next to her?" he chuckled softly at the flustered expression across the man's face. "Don't worry, InuYasha. If I had been away from Sango for so long…"

"Don't compare me and Kagome to you and Sango. It's like apples and oranges. We're so different, Miroku! You two…aren't. Besides," he added in a rather griping tone, "Sango didn't leave you."

Miroku nodded languidly. "I guess you have a point." Turning, the man paused. "But…remember, InuYasha…love is love. If your heart is telling you to be with someone…then you should be with them. If you know you want to be with them…maybe it's worth swallowing your pride, admit you both were wrong and start fresh. God knows you and Kagome are meant to be, InuYasha, regardless of what anyone else says. It's just up to you two hard headed bakas to see past trivialities."

InuYasha stood with the box of ring dings in his hand, his mouth slightly agape. As the door swung shut to the kitchen, InuYasha inhaled sharply. 'Can we go back to how we were?' shaking his head, he gripped the box tighter. 'No…we don't want that. It's what she left me for. Can I make it right? Can we make it right?' he was afraid to answer that.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X

For another four days, InuYasha and Kagome went to extravagant extents to avoid each other. It wasn't out of anger or hate…the air was not contemptuous when the two were together, it was just awkward. Ryen had cornered both parties numerous times trying to figure out just what the hell was going on, but neither one was willing to divulge anything. The wedding was drawing near and both individuals had hatched out their issues with Sango over her lies. They understood their friend had been trying to protect them but she also now understood just why she wasn't to interfere. Not that there was something to interfere with, InuYasha had reiterated to Sango time after time. he knew his friends were only looking out for his mental well-being but he couldn't set himself up to be hurt again, he couldn't stand to think of just how much it was going to hurt to see Kagome get back on that plane. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. Staring into the dark ominous sky, he sighed. 'But when did I ever have her? Simply because she sleeps three doors down does not entitle her to me…it does not bring her back into my life. No…she's not back in my life.' But she was…and he knew it deep down. His thoughts were always pertaining to her; her whereabouts, her daily activities, who she was with, what she was doing, and how she looked when the sun hit her face. Every thought that had gone through his mind at the office had something to do with the raven beauty who he had let slip from his fingers like a grain of sand. She was a distraction, he had tried to convince himself at one point, and he would be glad when she was gone. That thought had lasted about a minute before he had to get a cup of coffee and an Excedrin. 'She's going to be the death of me.'

InuYasha pulled into the driveway on his cycle, and grimaced as the sky rumbled. He parked the bike and removed his helmet before making a dash to the front door. Pushing into the house, the darkened rooms were illuminated by the sparks of lightning. "Who the fuck has ever heard of a thunderstorm in December? What the hell?"

InuYasha sighed and walked through the house, kicking off his shoes as he went. Rounding into the living room, he sighed and stretched. The day on the street doing patrol had been long and wearisome. He had rotated between doing patrol and office work, covering for Ryen while and Miroku moved more items into the house. Reaching the steps and paused, the lightning once again illuminating the room and the figure sitting in the window. Somehow he hadn't sensed her, hadn't known she was that close. That threw him off; how had he missed her scent…and the scent of commiseration that rolled off her in tidal waves. It was like her soul was pushing against his, demanding him to submit and drown in the sorrow that consumed her. Her shoulders were slumped, her head hanging in the air as how bricks shouldn't, each movement trying to drag her head to her knees, and she was barely holding it up. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the banister and studied the raven black hair that covered the body like a blanket. He watched her jump with every clap of thunder, shudder against the sparks of light. 'That's right…she hates storms.' But there was more to it. Her back was heaving with there was no light, no sound…the sound that slipped from her body told the story; she was crying. He watched her for a moment, trying not to be pulled back to that dark place where life was horrid and desolate, a place where life was a wasteland. But he realized, with her soft sobs, that life was a wasteland, and there was no escaping that truth. By the gods, he hated that. With a sigh, he grabbed the blue quilt off the edge of the couch and approached the figure.

Kagome sat oblivious to the world, watching the storm breeze by, as the only rain that fell was that from her eyes. There were hardly ever storms in December, and she wasn't happy that one reared its head now. She had many unhappy nights in California due to these kinds of storms. Wrapping her arms around her knees, as she fought with her tears, she buried her head in her knees. She wept for the lost years, she wept for her lost friends, and she wept for her life, for the lack-there-of a life. She was barely aware of InuYasha's presence until the blanket touched her shoulders. She closed her eyes as his knuckles breezed over her bare shoulders, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Her sobs stopped, momentarily shocked, then the tears ceased.

InuYasha lingered a moment longer, his hands coming to a rest on her shoulders delicately, as if touching some rare china that could crumble at his touch. He was amazed at her soft her skin was, how warm and full of life her body seemed to be. Yet her eyes, they had been telling him another story, a darker story. They told of a girl who was dead to the world, a girl who had nothing to live for. Yet as the pads of his fingers dragged along the soft of her shoulder, both jumped slightly as if the touch had been electric. InuYasha swallowed hard and bit his tongue, wishing down those feelings that destroyed him utterly; feelings of longing to touch her, longing to hold her, longing to kiss her. Slowly, InuYasha blinked then lifted his gaze to stare out the window. Struggling for a voice, it was rasp at best. "I never got how these winter thunderstorms exist. It's a freak accident of nature. From all my time here, I've seen two."

Kagome shrugged wordlessly and rested her chin on her knees. His presence was a blessing and a curse; it stopped the tears but dug at her like a bed of nails. Just knowing that he was so close to her but she was unable to reach him, unable to explain herself. For months after the breakup, she had contemplated calling him and asking him to come to California to make things right. But she couldn't…she knew if she did, it would be like crawling back to him, and that she would not do. But now… she was willing to do anything to make that moment of his hand touching her, his body so close, last forever. And that scared her.

InuYasha studied the girl's sad reflection in the mirror then slowly dropped to sit behind her. Resting against the wall, he put one knee up on the wooden platform that she sat upon. He didn't care that he was grasping at straws for conversation. He was with her…alone…and that was all that mattered. For the first time in years, his Youkai was content. "Living in California must have driven you crazy. I remember constant storms there."

Kagome nodded again then quietly responded, her voice as lost as his. "Lots of sleepless nights. The heat lightning I got used to, but I never could get used to the storms, especially being on the beach."

InuYasha frowned and rested his chin on his knee. Staring at the girls' back, he reached out gently and touched her shoulder. She stiffened, he closed his eyes and they sat for a moment in a content silence. Yet, like shattering glass, he broke the mood. "I _need_ you to tell me what happened."

Kagome shrunk away from his hand and swallowed hard. "What…what do you mean?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do at three AM was run in circles with the one girl he had been trying his hardest to avoid. "You know what I mean, Kagome. _What_ happened between _us_?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her weary eyes. Why this question…why now? She had asked it of herself thousands of times over and always got the same answer. It came via the voice of Sango and drove her crazy. 'I ran away.' With a deep sigh, she shook her head. "You know what happened Yash. You saw how we were…you saw how nasty we got with each other. Things just…fell apart."

InuYasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hated the thought of destiny, he always had. And to think that their relationship was a victim of that destiny…it didn't bode well with him at all. Remembering a statement Ryen had made to him when he used a similar line, he reiterated, "Things don't fall apart, people do…and we cause things to get all fucked up. The question is where did _we_ go wrong? _Honestly_? When did it start changing?"

Kagome shrugged and fought the urge to lean back into his arms. It was like fighting a drug addiction. The closer he got the more she remembered, and it was terrifying. "I don't know…after your brother left, I guess, is when I first noticed it. Then we went our separate ways. I went to school; you went into the work force. I got bitchy, you became a drunk."

"I've been sober for two years and a month."

Kagome whirled around and gawked; her mouth moved a few times, unable to find the right words to express her feelings. "I…that's great." Without really thinking, only moved by a moment of elation, she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Cradling her head to the nook of his neck, she smiled until tears dripped down her face. "That's wonderful! Honestly InuYasha, I'm so happy for you!"

InuYasha was shocked at a number of things. First that she was so close it was almost stiffening. Second was that her breath was sending chills up his spine and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning. The third was that she was touching him, hugging him…hell, she was practically in his lap. His arms snaked around her and pulled her closer. Even if only for a moment, he indulged in the warmth around him, her body pressed tightly against his. The world felt right for the first time in nearly half a decade. The fourth thing, and the most important, that he noticed was what she called him. using one free hand, he pulled her into his lap and pressed her head into his shoulder. Brushing her bangs from her eyes, he stared down at her, unable to help the smile that was growing. "You called me InuYasha…you realize that?"

Kagome closed her eyes, unable to fight the blush that flushed her cheeks pink. Pressing her cheek into shoulder, his words hardly sounded Japanese to her. Not daring to open her eyes per chance of waking herself from this wonderful dream, she answered, "Well, it is your name."

InuYasha couldn't help himself. Bringing his hand to her face, he brushed the pads of his fingers over her closed eyelids and down her cheeks. His voice grew distant as he remembered the countless times he had held her like this, touching her just as gently. "You haven't called me InuYasha since my brother left for school. It was always Yash or…" he stopped himself from pressing into the matters that didn't mean a thing anymore.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, as if waking from sleep. Staring up at the hanyou, she felt her lips twist into an apologetic frown. "I…never realized that."

Swallowing hard, InuYasha nodded astutely. "I think there are a lot of things we both did that we never realized."

"I guess there are."

Silence wrapped around the two like a blanket.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Kagome's head snapped up as she stared at the hanyou. His eyes weren't meeting hers; he was staring off at the ceiling. She brought her hand to his cheek and cupped it. gently, she tugged his head towards her, forcing him to look at her. "Don't you be sorry, InuYasha! It was me…I'm at fault. I pushed you away; I refused to let you go with me…I left you. if anything, I should be the one begging for you to talk to me. I should…" she closed her eyes as more tears glistened on her eyelashes like diamonds in the dark. "I shouldn't be forgiven."

InuYasha leaned down and brushed his lips over her forehead. "Don't say such things, Kagome…we both didn't really fight for this. But…"

Kagome's eyes jerked open to meet his. "But?"

InuYasha's mouth opened and closed a few times before he fell silent. Thunder rattled the house and the girl in his lap jumped. InuYasha chuckled and hugged her tighter to his chest. "It's just noise, Kagome…it can't hurt you."

Kagome shrugged and buried her face in his shoulder. "I know…I hate it regardless."

InuYasha moved to talk but lost himself in a yawn.

Kagome nearly fell out of his lap. Moving so fast he could hardly place her to her feet, she darted away from him as if he was infected. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai. I didn't realize what time it was. Oh gods, it's like four in the morning. You've worked all day and here I am crying like a baby over a storm. Go to bed, InuYasha! Get some rest!"

InuYasha climbed off the ledge and in a flash, wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into a tight hug. The couple fought down the tears of depression and of hope, of frustration and of relief. Resting his cheek on her head, he muttered, "don't ever apologize for wasting my time Kagome. If it's time with you, then it's not wasted."

Kagome smiled despite her urge to ball.

InuYasha pulled away from the girl and caught the tear that streamed from her cheek on his finger. He flicked it away and rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

A crack of thunder shook the house and Kagome blanched. Rubbing his back gently, she untangled herself from his arms. "I'll be fine. You go to bed."

InuYasha grasped her hand in his and led her up the steps. Stopping at her bedroom, he opened the door for her. Doing a mock bow, he held his arm out to the girl, "Je presente la chambre de Kagome." grasping her hand as she giggled, he kissed the back of her hand, his amber eyes glowing like molten lava, burning into hers. "Bon soir, Mon Cherie."

Kagome blushed crimson and walked slowly into the room. She watched InuYasha until the door was shut on her world. Twirling in a circle, she held her arms out then hugged herself and fell over onto the bed with a slight giggle. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X

InuYasha peeled off his shirt; his cheeks still red from the evening's events. He couldn't believe that talking with her had been that easy. What amazed him more was that he had been able to hold her in his arms. His eyes lifted to glance into the mirror and he paused. Taking a step closer, he tentatively held out his hand and touched the cold reflective surface. For the first time in probably six years, when looking at himself in the mirror, he was smiling. 'I…I feel good. I feel…amazing, actually.' He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. 'Does this mean that maybe…maybe things…' he cut off that train of thought. If he enjoyed the time now, for what it was without looking into the future, he could be happy. He knew that she would be leaving…that should would be returning home. She would leave again, and he would be incapable to going with her. somewhere inside of him, his Youkai fumed. 'You have her…you have her again in your arms. the hell you're going to let her walk away. You watched her leave once; we will not do it again. I forbid it!'

InuYasha nearly jumped as the power snapped off in the house. a second later, thunder roared and lighting lit up the entire house. He reached over and flipped the switch on his light twice then sighed. Lifting his head, he nearly panicked. 'Kagome!' rushing out of his room, he ran down the hallway. He knew she was safe, he knew she was probably hiding under her covers as well. Why he felt the urge to run to her was beyond him, but he needed to know she was okay, to comfort her. He opened the door and glanced around the room wildly. His eyes latched onto the sight of the girl, wrapped in a blanket, curled up in the darkest corner of the room, slowly rocking back and forth. The lines of worry gave way to a softer expression as he knelt down in front of her. he reached forward and touched her face. "Kagome?"

Kagome jumped, as if he was some monster let in from the horrid night. She jerked backwards then sighed when his gold eyes widened. She nearly fell forward into his arms. "InuYasha."

Collecting the girl in his arms, he plucked her off the floor and worked his way out of the room. "I told you, stupid, its just noise." He paused and glanced down at her. "Babes…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" His voice trailed off as the sound of her steady breathing wormed its way into his ears. She was sound asleep. 'That or passed out from fear.' Either way, he smiled. He moved to turn back to leave her on her bed but stopped. On one hand he should put her back in her bed; it was only proper. But on the other hand, if she woke up to another clap of thunder she would be all freaked out over again. And the last thing he wanted to do was see her huddling in the corner again. Deciding to weather the storm, he carried her back to his bedroom. He laid her on the opposite side of the bed gently, one hand tracing the contour of her jaw. 'She is so beautiful…and she's starting to gain back some weight. She doesn't look so tired anymore.' He touched her cheeks. 'she's so gorgeous…why hasn't she dated? I'm sure guys have pursued her, was she just not interested?'

Kagome wrinkled her nose in her sleep, her peaceful features twisting into something of a distraught expression; her mouth started moving as her body began to thrash. She was trying to escape some invisible foe, some nightmarish hell world.

InuYasha studied her face as he slowly stroked her cheek. "Kagome…Kagome wake up."

Kagome grunted and pulled away from his hand. "Inu…Inu, No! Please…"

InuYasha's heart stopped. Was she having a nightmare about him? Was she dreading what he was doing to her? She sounded so afraid, so terrified. Trepidation welled in his stomach, making him want to retch. What was the dream version of him doing to her? Was it a memory? Had he ever really hurt her? His heart lurched into his chest as she called his name out again in fear.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha shrunk back, his eyes wide. 'What did I do to her? Why…why is she so afraid?'

Kagome lurched to one side, her face inches away from his knees. "InuYasha help…"

InuYasha mentally smacked himself. Leaning forward, he placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on her cheek. "Kags, wake up! Kagome wake up! You're having a dream." Seeing that it was doing nothing, InuYasha grew a pair and leaned closer to her. Bringing his lips to her cheek, he stopped an inch away as her eyes snapped open. Silence ensued, somewhat awkward, and for a moment, InuYasha wished he could simply slip away into the darkness.

Kagome blinked, her eyes lingering on his lips that were so close to her, then slowly trailed up his cheeks to his eyes. She blinked again and smiled softly. Lifting her head, she placed it on his knees and moved closer to him. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "don't leave me…please…"

InuYasha choked on his words. "Me…wait…you think…Kagome?" Glancing down, he fought the urge to scream. She was sound asleep. With a defeated sigh, he placed one hand under her head and lifted her just slightly. Slipping onto his back to lie down, he placed her head back onto his shoulder. He wrapped one arm under her small frame and turned her to cradle her against his chest. Lowering his lips to her head, he kissed her forehead. "Don't think I'll ever leave you again, Kagome. I won't…I promise."

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

Ryen carried two cups of coffee out onto the covered porch, sitting down on the brown wooden bench swing next to his nephew. Handing one to the Youkai next to him, Ryen indulged in the aroma for a moment.

"I worry, Ryen."

Ryen shifted his eyes from the brown liquid to the man next to him. Taking a sip yet never once removing his eyes, the older Youkai groaned. "You woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to tell me your worried? Unless you're sensing the impending apocalypse, I don't want to know about it." taking another sip, he made no motion to stand.

Golden eyes regarded the drowsy elder. "Being that you have yet to move, I shall take it that you know what I speak of and share my feelings."

Ryen rolled his eyes and took another sip. "You know, I really would love to know just where the fuck you get your energy in the morning. If I manage to roll my ass out of bed before ten o'clock, it's a fuckin' miracle."

Sesshoumaru chortled from behind the coffee cup. "Rin. She's my energy source. And since she is on current bed rest, I need enough for the both of us."

Ryen held up a finger. "You put her on bed rest…not the doctor. You're paranoid, by the way." Glancing at his watch, the Youkai yawned then held out a hand to his eldest nephew. "What the fuck did you want again?"

"I'm worried about my brother. He's getting in over his head."

Ryen slumped his shoulders and hung his head for a moment before taking another sip of coffee. "Look, Sesshoumaru," placing the cup down, he moved back on the bench and kicked up his feet on the small table. "Your brother, over this past week, has been the happiest that I've seen him in a long time."

Sesshoumaru turned slowly to stare incredulously at his uncle. "Are you mad? He's been miserable."

Ryen shrugged, "I know. I never said he was content, he's just in a much better place then he's been in for the last four years. He's talkative, involved…and his work performance has sky rocketed." Sitting back, the Youkai looked rather smug, "hell, I can't complain."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ryen, you miss my point. He's _miserable_."

Ryen studied Sesshoumaru's face for a while then took the last of his coffee in a large gulp. "I beg to differ."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "do you?"

"I do, in fact. Case of point; InuYasha has been slacking on the field. He yells more frequently at his coworkers and since Sango requested a desk job, I haven't been able to partner him off with anyone. He's become unstable and a rogue gun, and that was what I was worried about. But since Kagome and his little tryst in the kitchen…"

Sesshoumaru choked on his coffee. Trying to be a discrete as possible, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and swallowed hard. "Wait…what tryst are you speaking of? Don't tell me…"

Ryen laughed outright. "No! They just managed to literally back themselves into a corner while arguing and you know those two…when they argue it leads to noise that we can't manage to filter no matter how many headphones we shove on." Sesshoumaru looked slightly aghast. "Don't freak, they didn't get that far. But it's bee interesting ever since. And…InuYasha has become a better team player!"

Sesshoumaru blinked then slowly set down his cup and turned to glower in disdain at his uncle. "Do you not care at all about your nephew's mental state of health? Do you not think him becoming more depressed with every day? I see it in his eyes, especially when she's in the room, he's suffering and I think him being around her this much is a bad idea."

Ryen rubbed his face. "You obviously don't know what longing is when you see it." Holding up his hands, he gibed the Youkai, "see, Sesshoumaru…sometimes, these little prefect worlds that you erect in life fail. And when they fail, you lose something you cherish, something you love. InuYasha lost Kagome…and seeing her now, he wants her back. Which is good…because god knows those two need each other. It might seem destructive now, but just wait. It will be okay in the end, promise."

Sesshoumaru considered beating his uncle out of stupidity but chose instead to simply to growl. "I do not wish to play Russian roulette with my little brother's sanity, if you do not mind."

Ryen blinked a few times then sat back slowly in his chair and wiped away an invisible tear. "I think I'm going to cry…you're finally worried about InuYasha. That's so…adorable, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to the Youkai. "If you ever use my name and the word adorable in a sentence together again, I'll have to kill you. I'm sure you understand."

Ryen stood up, stretched and ruffled the twenty-eight year old Youkai's hair then avoided the swipe of his claws. "You're to fuckin' sappy in the morning Sessh. Go back to bed for another two hours."

Sesshoumaru grunted his response.

"Well, since you decided to torture me by waking me up, I shall do the same…to your brother. Pardon me." Sluggishly, Ryen dragged himself into the house and up the steps. Passing Kagome's room, he cocked an eyebrow at the ajar door, and then pulled it closed silently. Walking down three more doors, he tapped with one claw on the wood. "Wake up and face the morning rays, sunshine." Hearing an incoherent grumble from inside, his smile grew. "What, come in you said and drag you downstairs by your ankle? Why…it would be my privilege." Opening the door, he paused mid-step, his eyes widening.

InuYasha was sprawled out under what little was left of his comforter, fully dressed in his police uniform, one leg hanging off the bed, his silver hair spread like a fan across the dark blue bed. That wasn't what got Ryen though. Wrapped in the rest of the comforter, nestled against the hanyou's chest was a body and a mess of black hair. Had Ryen not his demon senses, he would have probably flown into a fit about bringing girls to his friends house. Instead, he leaned against the door and smiled warmly. InuYasha cracked open one eye hazily and stared at his uncle. "What the fuck are you doing here? What do you want, bastard?"

Ryen's smile grew cynical. "I ain't your brother, jackass."

InuYasha shrugged, "I know." He turned and buried his face in Kagome's hair. Ryen counted backwards from three. As soon as he hit zero, InuYasha jumped backwards and fell out of bed with a whimper that resembled a kicked dog. Ryen couldn't contain his laughter. Doubling over, the older Youkai had to hold onto the door to keep from falling over.

InuYasha rubbed his sore head, slightly confused. Then like a fog lifting, he remembered the prior night and just why Kagome was in his bed. 'She's really here, isn't she?' Glowering at his hysterical uncle, he rolled his eyes and worked his way to his feet. "Ha, fuckin', ha ha. You're such a dick weed, Ryen."

Ryen rubbed the tears from his eyes and stood up straight. "That's officer dick weed to you, punk. And I ain't the one falling out of bed. What, forget what a girl looks like in the morning? Did she scare you that bad?"

InuYasha flushed and slowly began to unbutton his top. "No…I just…thought it was all a dream, honestly."

Ryen turned his eyes to his stepdaughter…or at least, soon to be when he got the courage to give Kauai the ring he had bought two years prior. His face sobered as he felt a frown searing its way onto his face. "Yash…you didn't…take things to far, yet, have you?"

InuYasha flustered as he pulled off his work shirt. Stretching, he climbed slowly back into bed. "No, I ain't stupid. She was scared of the storm, then we lost power and I knew she would be freaking out. I was just watching out for her. I ain't gonna just grab her, throw her down and rut with her like I used to. I'm not like that anymore, nor have any interest in being like that. I want her to be comfortable with me, and I ain't gonna fall back into the way I used to follow. She deserves so much more then some wild animal sex…"

Ryen covered his ears then turned around. "I really don't need nor want to hear about this. I'm going to go now…and bleach my eardrums. In the mean time, keep it in your pants and keep up that current attitude. With that, you might stand a chance." He closed the door on his way out. Once in the hall, he fisted the air and shouted, "Ryen; one. Sesshoumaru; zero!"

InuYasha furrowed his brows as he heard his uncle yell then laid back down into the bed. He smirked seeing the mess of hair that was Kagome sticking out from the blanket. Taking his hands, he smoothed back her black tresses and kissed the top of her forehead. He was shocked when pulling back; to find two chocolate eyes staring back at him.

"Is Ryen gone?"

InuYasha closed his eyes and nodded. 'By the gods, I've missed how she sounds in the morning.'

Kagome flushed inside of her cocoon and inched closer to her bed partner. "Are you okay? I…thought…I heard you fall out of bed."

InuYasha shrugged and played it off. "Nah, I'm fine, don't worry." inside, he was panicking. 'Did she hear what I told Ryen? Is she going to think that I want to be back together?' he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'Shit! Think Inu!' he said the first thing that came to his brain. "You know…you're stuck in there until I unroll you, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and jostled back and forth. Finding herself unable to move, her eyes met his. She gulped at the slight predator's gleam in his eyes and struggled harder. After a moment, she got the hint and rolled in one direction. It did a little good, but she was still stuck.

InuYasha laughed then shoved both hands under her. Lifting her up, he held her against him as he unwrapped the blanket. "You know, I can get cold at night, wench. You shouldn't hog the blankets."

"And this coming from the said hanyou who claimed that he never feels anything."

InuYasha frowned as he pulled the blanket from her and dropped her onto the mattress. "I do feel stuff…like hunger and…" He wasn't sure what else to add. Love, frustration, heartache, loneliness, desperation, and desolation…the list was endless. "…Hunger."

Kagome laughed, looking up into his eyes then rubbed her own. "You want to go get something to eat?"

InuYasha blinked then smiled. Lying down next to her, he gave her a short squeeze around the waist. "No. I'm perfectly content like this."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Closing her eyes, she snuggled closer to the hanyou. "I missed this…so much."

"So did I, Kag, so did I."

Kagome swallowed thickly. "Yash…I don't…I don't want to hurt you again." Opening her eyes, she turned pleadingly towards him. "I love you to much to hurt you again. Please…please understand; I'm going back for my last semester after this, to California. Then I need to join a practice. I'm not leaving to come back here, InuYasha. So before you get all comfortable, please understand that."

InuYasha sighed and ran his hand through his hair, somewhat wishing that she had kept her mouth shut over that tiny part. "Kagome…I…I know you don't plan on coming back. I know you just want to graduate school and move into a career." He sighed and rubbed his head. "How about this; no plans for the future. Right now, we live for now."

Kagome placed her hand over his and gently removed it from her stomach. Sitting up, she rubbed her neck and looked at the sheets. "I can't do that. I fooled myself for two years in our relationship, InuYasha, thinking that I never had to look to the future. I won't kill myself like that again."

InuYasha reached over and tugged at Kagome's hand. "Kagome…I'm not asking for you to devote your life to me. And I'm sorry that you feel that you wasted time with me. That hurts to hear, it really does. But I'm not asking…I…I just…"

Kagome turned her head and stared at the boy next to her. The way the gently wisps of morning light illuminated his face made him seem like an angel. "I know what you want, InuYasha, and I'm sorry…but I can't offer that. I can't do that in moral consciousness nor can I emotionally. It would destroy me to give you a part of me but unable to give you all. I can't…and I won't."

InuYasha sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Kagome, if you think I'm asking for sex, rest assured, I'm not. I don't want it. What I want though is for you to let me in. talk to me, don't hold back."

Kagome shook her head, the familiar tensioning in her stomach telling her she would be warding off tears soon. "No. I can't. I'm sorry." With that, she began to pull herself from his grasp.

"What did you dream of?"

Kagome froze. Turning slowly, her eyes widened. "What?"

"What did you dream of, Kagome? Why did you call out to me in your sleep? Why did you need me to save you? What happened?"

Kagome sat back, her body going slack in his grasp. He eased her down to the bed as she stared at the wall. After a long moment, she unsteadily answered, "I have had a reoccurring dream lately. It's of the day I left the hotel. When leave though, it's not how it really happened. I get into the taxi and the man who is driving locks the doors and takes off for the airport. Well…halfway there, he turns down some deserted road and suddenly it's night. He tells me that no one will hear me scream. Then I look and it's…it's…." she rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply, "it's Naraku."

InuYasha nearly gasped "Naraku?"

"Yeah, that's what I always think. But in my dreams he…" she flushed and looked away.

InuYasha wasted no time grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. Cupping her chin, he bore her down. "Don't even think about it. Naraku's dead, you know that. You're being foolish. He can't hurt you anymore."

Kagome rubbed her arms, ignoring the plea her mind was making with her to shut up. "It might be an illusion, but that doesn't make it any less real at the time. Well, I spend the rest of the dream screaming for you, begging for you to come. When he…when he's done, Naraku spits on me and tells me that no one is left in my life…normally I wake up crying for hours. But this time, last night, you saved me." she lifted her eyes to his and blinked away her tears. "This time you came!"

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, InuYasha pulled her into his lap with no effort. Ignoring her indignant gasp, he wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face in her hair. "I'll always come Kagome…I'll always be there for you. I don't care what I have to do but I'll never let anyone hurt you again Kagome…not even myself."

Kagome resisted his hold on her for a second, and then fell into his chest with a sigh. Resting her face against his chest, she asked quietly, "what am I going to do with you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha laughed at the responses that filtered through his head.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

part two to come soon. I just couldn't post part one until I got something up for you guys…more to the point, so I didn't get yelled at for ruining Christmas (or the holidays) ; HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL!


	85. Epilogue 2 taking over me, part 2

Curse of the Dragon 

Epilogue 2 Taking over me- part 2

Whether it had been an act of the Kami's or by the chance of luck, no one seemed to realize that the two ex lovers had woken up in each other's arms, yet everyone noticed the overwhelming serenity that graced the twos interactions. For two days, they were courteous and seemingly nice to each other. The ball dropped though when InuYasha had reached around Kagome on the second week that they were there, a Friday morning, while trying to get into the cabinet in front of her, and unconsciously put a hand on her right hip while he pressed against her to reach to the left. The clattering of a spoon hitting the ceramic tilted floor alerted InuYasha moment to late of his mistake. Miroku sat gawking at the two, his mouth hanging open with Sango and Rin mimicking his features. The only two who didn't seemed phased were the other two demons at the table. Rin was on her feet with Kagome's wrist in her hand within a second, Sango at their heels while Miroku bombarded the startled hanyou with question after question.

"What is this, InuYasha? Are you two…"

InuYasha glanced over Miroku's shoulder, feeling distinctly as awkward as when Houjo cornered him on the track back in high school. He watched the girls drag Kagome out of the room and sighed deeply. Turning to the human in front of him, he growled, "Let it go, Miro. Before you ask, no, I'm not…"

Sesshoumaru sipped his coffee, never once taking his eyes off the DOW reports in the American newspaper he was reading. "…Sleeping with her? Yes, yes you are."

Miroku's jaw dropped for the second time. Whirling around to face InuYasha, he mimicked a rather insulted expression. "Have you no decency? In my house, shouldn't I have been the first to know at least? Damn, I was going to ask if you were two were talking of getting back together; I never even though you two were fucking again."

InuYasha's face lit up like a tomato. Sputtering, he quickly replied, "We are not…" he turned to his brother and repeated, "_not_…fucking!"

Ryen glanced at Sesshoumaru. "You never said fucking…" looking at InuYasha, his eyes held a certain air of mischief as he watched his nephew squirm. "He never said fucking. You are just handing out more information…"

InuYasha groaned and put a hand to his face. "By the Gods, we are not fucking or sleeping together! She slept in my bed once…"

Miroku's eyes lit up, "when? Why? Who instigated what?"

InuYasha reached out and slapped his hand over Miroku's mouth. Glaring at his uncle and brother, he responded, "nothing happened. She is afraid of storms, she was crying…I came home, we talked, she freaked out when the power went out, I had her stay in my room. no sex, no touching, nothing."

"wiff oo in da bedd wiff er?"

InuYasha dragged his eyes slowly back to his friend and released his clamp on his mouth. "Damnit Miroku," wiping his hand on his pants, he answered, "yes, I was in the bed with her, but nothing happened!"

Ryen sighed and looked to his nephew, "you lie like a dog. I saw how you were all over each other the next morning."

InuYasha closed his eyes and growled pointedly, "Hey old man, shut your fuckin' trap before I really make sure you break your hip!"

Ryen snapped back, "you want to take this outside, punk? I _will_ kill you, you god damned cocky son of a bitch."

InuYasha cracked a grin and held out his arm to the door, "after you! Don't trip on the first step, you blind bastard!"  
Ryen rolled his eyes and flipped the boy off before returning to his meal.

Sesshoumaru shut the newspaper rather nosily and slammed it down onto the table. Taking a moment to compose himself, he turned to the duo. "Miroku, he hasn't defiled Kagome yet in your house, so do not consider burning the mattress to that room yet. InuYasha, you need to figure out what the hell you want because you're losing time. Your scent is all over her, therefore I am going to believe that more is going on then you want to let on and I'll be willing to bet you have slept with her more then just one night."

InuYasha pulled away from Miroku and walked to the door. "I haven't…honest. My scent is over her because we've been spending more time together. That's all…I haven't…I won't…I wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. If she's willing to give me a second chance…" his voice trailed off as he stared into the wooden door of the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru glowered at his brother for a moment then shrugged. "At least you've managed to develop common sense over the years."

Ryen raised an eyebrow. "Something makes me doubt that."

InuYasha paused at the door. The urge to curse everyone in the room into oblivion was weighing heavily on his tongue but taking the more mature root, he responded, "I'll prove you wrong, old man…I'm going to make sure that I don't fuck this up again."

Ryen glanced back and looked the boy over. "Well…if you can make this work again, between you and her, then I'll shut up. Hell, I'll toast at the wedding. But I swear to god boy, you hurt her and I swear to the Kami's I will be on you like white on rice."

InuYasha smirked and walked out the door to save Kagome from the grasp of the other girls.

Miroku watched the door swing shut before turning to Ryen. "You think they'll work out?"

Sesshoumaru took the moment to answer, "I think that InuYasha has changed for the better and understands just what is at stake."

Ryen nodded then sat back in his chair and stroked his chin, "I agree with Sessh. I think that they might just make it this time…if one doesn't fuck up."

Miroku sighed then relented, "their doomed."

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

Rin pulled Kagome into her room and swung her to the bed. Sango entered the room behind the two and slammed the door shut. Rin growled when Kagome made a move to stand and pointed a finger at her. "Spill…now."

Kagome sighed and ran her hands through her messy hair. "I have nothing to say. I don't even know what you're saying!"

Sango scoffed and crossed her arms. "All the touchy-touchy with the ex. What the hell was that about?"

Kagome blinked then it slowly dawned on her just what set the group off. Fighting down the blush that seemed to adore her cheeks, she coughed, "it wasn't about anything. I'm…we're…friends. We're doing okay, but there's nothing more to it."

Sango sighed dramatically and stepped towards Kagome. "Seriously Kagome, I don't believe you. That touch…that gesture was something intimate. He would have chewed off his own hand before touching you like that a week ago."

Kagome winced and looked away, "gee, thanks Sango. Way to knock me down and remind me of how much I fucked up."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "_you_ fucked up?"

"Yes, _I_ fucked up. We _both_ fucked up. We both know we fucked up. We decided though to try to be friends and we're doing okay. Please…guys…please don't push this on us. Don't try to get involved."

"It's not that we're against this, Kagome…I'm happy for you two. But I don't want to see you hurting again. I don't want to see you nearly destroyed by what happened last time. Don't forget, you're going to go back to college and you're going to leave him again." Rin took a step forward and put her hand on Kagome shoulder then dropped to sit next to her. "You're like my sister, hun. I refuse to let you get hurt."

"It's not your place, Rin, nor yours Sango. I love you both but I listened to too much bullshit last time. I want to do this without interference; I want to do this on my own. If we're going to get back together, it's under our terms. We're taking this real slow."

Sango smirked and dropped to sit on the other side of Kagome. "Real slow…right. Tell me, have you slept with him since you got back?"

Kagome's blush darkened. "I don't think that's any of your business, either of you."

Rin looked at Sango. "That's a yes."

"Actually, it's a no."

All three girls turned to the doorway to find InuYasha lounging against the wood. Kagome flashed him a quick appreciative smile then rushed away from the girls. Reaching his side, she touched his arm gently then passed him to go into the adjourning bathroom. InuYasha watched her go then turned on her friends. With a smile, he regarded them as a whole. "Look, I'm going to put my foot down this time. Last time I let both of you poison her mind and my name. I let you both say how horrid I was to her, and looking back, it was the truth. But she's right; this time, I want you two to back off. I don't care that you are her friends, in fact, I'm happy because you two are like family to me. But step out of our relationship. I want us to make this work, I want you two out of it."

Sango rubbed her neck. "Yash…I know you want to love her, but I also know how much you need her. I don't want to see you two rush it."

InuYasha shook his head astutely. "The fact is, Sango, that you have to trust me. I know how I used to be and I'm different now, I'm not a high school hormone driven kid. But again, it's not your concern. If I fuck it up, I want it on me. I don't want to have to look to you two and hold any revulsion for you two meddling."

Rin glanced at Sango sheepishly then sighed loudly. "The only reason I'm going to trust you not to hurt my sister is because you're like my brother…" she paused then made a face, "fucked up family we have, isn't it?"

InuYasha strode across the room and kissed her forehead then rustled Sango's head. "Seriously, stay out of it. If she wants to talk to you, then let her. If you don't like it, keep your mouths shut." He stared down at Sango, "especially you. I know you mean well but you seriously can't say shit this time."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I can't promise…"

InuYasha scoffed, "keh, you will…or I'll tell Miroku that kid ain't his."

Sango's face dropped as she gasped, "InuYasha, that isn't even funny! I would never, ever…"

InuYasha shrugged and smiled wickedly, "but I'm sure I can get a couple guys to say different at the station."

Sango stood up and cracked her knuckles. "I can still beat your ass right here, right now Hanyou. Don't you dare threaten me!"

InuYasha leaned forward and rebutted, "I'm…joking."

Sango shoved his shoulder and yelled, "that is not even funny!"

InuYasha made a face. "So you understand how I feel when you corner Kagome and tell her stuff that you wouldn't say to me. It's not your place and you don't know."

Sango licked her teeth then turned away from him. "Whatever. Just don't hurt her."

"I won't." with a soft smile, he removed himself from the room.

Rin watched him go then leaned closer to Sango, "are you going to really not say anything?"

Sango sighed then nodded. "I guess. But if I see shit going wrong, you better believe that I'll step in."

Rin shook her head then walked to the door. Placing a hand on her extended stomach, she shook her head, "I think they can do this, Sango. I just…hope they do it right."

Sango nodded. "Do you think that they really haven't slept together?"

Rin nodded, "I think they're serious."

Sango clapped her hands then walked up behind Rin. "Then maybe we'll have another wedding to go to."

Rin gasped then turned to Sango. "Speaking of weddings, someone I know is getting married and we need to plan a bachelorette party!"

Sango fisted the air playfully, "then let the games begin!"

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the front of the small arena. Thousands of kids crowded the tiny hall that was built to maybe hold one thousand at most. The air was stifling, filled with lingering scents of smoke and pot. Kids groped at each other desperately from the middle of the floor, others found darker corners to do that deed. Most were teenagers, though there were a good amount of frat boys there, all simply wishing to be caught on the 'scene' of this giant event. InuYasha had followed the band around for a while when they first began after his heart had been shattered…but with the uprising crime and the need for him to put in more hours at the precinct, he had given up his groupie business.

Dodging some kids that decided to become mindless for the night, InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him and squeezed her hand. Letting go of her at this point would have meant probably not finding her until two hours after the shows. With all the groupies of the local bands and all of the larger part of the crowd that followed _his_ band, the place was a mad house. Shouting over the playing punk band he hollered, "Come on! Just keep up with me!"

Kagome jumped as two girls crashed into her side. Stumbling, she suddenly found herself in InuYasha's arms. She hated it the minute they had stepped through the doors, but wisely decided to keep her mouth shut. It meant spending time with InuYasha so she would put up with just about an apocalypse.

InuYasha pulled her against his chest as she nearly tripped over the girl on the floor and smiled down at her. "Sorry…it gets a little rough down here, but you'll be okay. Just grow a set of eyes out of the back of your head and you'll be fine!"

Kagome squinted trying to hear him then questioned, "why the hell are we here again?" She reached up and tweaked his ear. "And not all of us have great hearing, dog boy."

InuYasha leaned closer and shouted into her ear, "trust me! Would I bring you somewhere you could get hurt?"

Kagome blinked then nodded. Turning around, she pulled herself away from his arms and stood in front of him. She nervously twiddled her thumbs against her stomach, unsure of just what to do. She wanted to simply melt into him, ignore the music and find some place where they could make up for the last four years. Their relationship from the last few days had progressed wonderfully. Never had she and him actually talked about anything specific. Yet they had stayed up until the sun rose yesterday morning talking about everything; from her career aspirations to his recent addiction to manga and anime. Not once had the conversation gone sour…or south. Regardless of what Ryen and Sesshoumaru chose to believe, the two knew that things were getting better. Kagome was weary to get her hopes up, she didn't want to open her heart only to have it torn out again…but staring into his eyes for those hours was like a drug. Sure, she saw the past reflected in the sadness of his soul, but she also remembered all the times she had stared up at him, loving him for who he was and what he could make her feel. Looking into those golden orbs, she could remember a time she was happy, and she longed to feel it again.

Hesitantly, InuYasha reached up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Relief seeped through a content sigh as Kagome leaned backwards against his chest. Together, they hardly paid attention to the music as they swam in each other's souls, paying homage to the simple fact that they were here and holding each other again. It took him a moment to realize that the music had stopped and he shouted as the band left stage. "It's a number of different bands that play here four times a year. They come from all over to simply be heard. They're garage bands, for the most part. There are a few bands here that are widely known, and that's one that I want you to see."

Kagome turned and shouted, "What's the name of the band?"

InuYasha smirked, "_Not Quite Human_."

Kagome turned all the way around so her chest was against his. She flushed when she realized just how close they were. Chewing on her bottom lip, she asked, "What's so special about them?" When InuYasha had asked if she wanted to go to a concert, this was the last thing that she was expecting. As the next band worked their equipment onto stage, she turned back to InuYasha.

InuYasha shrugged and nodded to the stage, "you'll see."

With a sigh, she rolled her eyes and sat back on her heels. "I don't want to insult you or this whole concert, InuYasha, honest, it's great. But…it's really…not…what I was expecting!"

InuYasha laughed and brushed her hair from her face gently, his eyes softening to draw her into the golden pools and invite her to drown in them. "What, thinking I was gonna take you to an opera in jeans, Kag? Don't worry babes, you'll be okay. After you see the band I want you to, we can leave. I'll even take you out to dinner!"

A smile graced her face. "You're on. If you want to stay longer, let me know. I can wait."

InuYasha shook his head in the negative. "Don't worry, Kag, I won't make you stay. I haven't seen these guys though in almost a year and a half and I think it was death threats being aimed at me in paper airplanes if I didn't show today. And I know there was something about stealing my socks…."

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. "Say what now?"

InuYasha laughed then sporadically leaned forward, out of instinct that didn't quite make sense, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough."

Kagome blushed and turned her face as his fingers grazed her cheek. "Inu…"

InuYasha didn't lose the smile on his face though his eyes sobered as the hint of uncertainty rang clear in her voice. "I know, I'll behave, don't worry." With an awkward silence, Kagome turned around in his arms and leaned her back against his chest. Looking up to the stage, he smiled as the lead guitarist/singer emerged from behind the curtain.

Kagome nearly covered her ears as the crowd exploded in applause. She turned and froze as the aquamarine eyes locked onto her and her 'date'. As recognition washed across her face, she turned to flash a goofy grin at InuYasha. With sarcasm coloring her voice, she drew, "I should have seen this coming. I really, _really_ should have."

The lead singer winked at them then spun the electric guitar in his hands. Aquamarine eyes never leaving InuYasha and Kagome, the man cooed into the microphone, "you guys are too kind, really, you make me want to hurl. What the fuck, you assholes? You here for some fuckin' music? Let me hear you mother fuckers scream!" Bowing backwards, spiky black hair covered the man's eyes as he hopped up and down like a punk in a mosh pit. His eyes locking onto the golden orbs below him, mischief seemed to overwhelm him. With a snicker, he bellowed, "well, boys and girls, we got a special treat tonight. See…in this crowd is probably one of the most talented singers that I personally have ever known, plus he's single ladies…" he looked to Kagome and questioned, "single?"

Kagome flustered and looked away. She couldn't miss how his eyes darkened at the sight of her. She couldn't blame him…after all; he was one of InuYasha's best friends. She was half surprised that he hadn't sent his legion of fans on her yet that dwelled in the overcrowded room.

InuYasha wrapped his arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze. "Don't mind him, he's being an asshole."

The man on stage smiled wickedly, mirroring a rather sadistic reflection of himself. "So…why don't you guys put your hands together and get this mother fucker on stage! I'm serious…someone shove him up here. He's this shit head, right here!"

The crowd went wild. InuYasha's eyes widened when a finger was pointed at him and five sets of hands ripped him from Kagome and literally threw him onto the stage. It took a moment for him to calm his Youkai back into place, it was beginning to rile at the thought of someone trying to separate him from Kagome. 'Damn,' he though as he took a deep breath, 'it's already defending her again.' He rolled his eyes, Ryen had been insisting to talk to InuYasha about just how close he had been with Kagome and the unconscious effects that it was having on his inner beast. Of course him, always being right and knowing all, didn't listen. InuYasha brushed off his pants and stood next to his best friend, as well as his partner on the force. "You're a fucking loser, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu shrugged and caught the guitar that was thrown to him by Shippo from the side. Turning to the hanyou, the human chucked it at him. "Maybe, but your ass ain't getting out of this, this time, baka. Now turn it on and get ready to perform! You should have been up here from day one!" He could hear the girls squealing and screaming for InuYasha to 'marry them' or simply to 'fuck them'. He chuckled as he watched Kagome turn around on a couple girls, sparing time to shoot them an evil and oh so jealous glower.

InuYasha growled and mumbled as he turned on the microphone and ran a couple cords on the guitar. "It's been six years Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu glanced out to the crowd, "someone get this pansy a tissue. You whine like a bitch!" Smiling as InuYasha begrudgingly agreed to play, he turned to the crowd, "now, who the fuck is ready to rock!"

Some girls who were standing close to the stage squealed, "rock out with your cock out!"

Bankotsu winked at them and laughed as one fainted. He would have to find them later. Turning to InuYasha, he mouthed a few of the songs that they had written nearly a decade prior and Kagome's eyes glistened as the stage broke into a wild tune that she could only understand to be amazing. The whole time, her eyes never left the hanyou with white hair who had once again, sometime without her ever realizing it, managed to capture her heart.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X&X&

Chewing on a French fry, she shook her head and laughed. "You two are to much, you know that?"

InuYasha laughed and hung his head backwards. "I can't believe you dragged me up there, you asshole!" Reaching forward without looking, he slapped his hand into Bankotsu's chest.

Bankotsu grimaced with the impact. Coughing once, he reached forward and took a sip of his beer. "Hey, I told you months ago that if you missed our last performance, you would regret it. I never expected you to have company today though!" His eyes turned back to focus on the girl across the table with a rather bland disrespect.

Kagome shrunk under his intense gaze, just about feeling the disdain for her appearance seeping through her skin. Staring at the tablecloth, she muttered, "Well…InuYasha said that he thought it would be fun…and it was. You two are great together."

Bankotsu sneered and looked back to his friend. "Unlike some, yes we are."

Kagome pressed her lips together, keeping herself from commenting on his snide remark and looked down at her fries.

InuYasha lifted his head to stare at Bankotsu then shook his head once. When Bankotsu looked like he was about to comment, he mouthed, 'leave it be.'

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and begrudgingly turned his attention back to Kagome. "So. How's Cali?"

Kagome grimaced. She knew a condescending, sarcastic tone when she heard one and his voice was drenched in it. Shifting her feet nervously, she forced out, "it's…different. I can't say that I like it, and I can't say that I don't miss home…"

Bankotsu cut her off, "yeah, that's nice. I'm sure you do."

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment, debating whether or not she should even try to repair this gap. Her and Bankotsu had fallen off the friends wagon when shit started rolling downhill for her and InuYasha. He was very cynical to her, very demeaning. He blamed her completely for their breakup…not that she didn't. "So…you and InuYasha are now partners at work?"

Bankotsu lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Yeah…you know; we take care of each other. I got his back…from everything and anything that tries to hurt him."

InuYasha took a gander to step into the conversation. "Yeah, he's really made a one eighty with his life. He's a pig now." He chuckled as the man threw a fry at him.

"Who are all of the people in your band?"

Bankotsu blinked twice then sighed. "Well, I got Suikotsu on drums…he got his act together with a couple decent prescriptions and a great psych. Shippo has been our go-to boy, who basically helps test sound systems, runs props, stuff like that. He's also great with pyrotechnics. Gojyo has been helping out with many different things; sometimes guitar, sometimes keyboard when we need it. And my other wing man is…"

The door to the restaurant flew open as a tall black haired man walked in. Kagome looked up and choked on her drink. She actually wasn't sure for a moment if her first assumption to him being a guy was correct. His hair was in a messy bun on the top of his head, his lips were painted a dark crimson red and his purple eyes had matching purple stripes falling from his bottom lid halfway down his cheek. He was dressed in a rather flamboyant yellow and purple Hawaiian shirt with black slacks. He gazed around the room intently until his eyes latched onto the back of InuYasha's head…or more to be said, his ears. "Oi! InuYasha!" waving his hand like an idiot, he skipped his way to the table.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he turned his full attention to Bankotsu. "This is a joke, right?"

Bankotsu smiled sheepishly before turning to wave to his cousin. Under his breath, he pleaded, "Just…be civil. Please Inu…I'll owe you!"

InuYasha pointed a finger at the man, intent on telling him where to take the code of conduct when he was just about shoved into Bankotsu's arms.

Jakotsu wedged his way onto the seat next to InuYasha, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Oh, InuYasha-kun…I was so surprised to see you come on stage with us. But I must say…you were marvelous! Nearly as good as an orgasm…maybe better."

Kagome gawked. This man was just about fawning all over her…her what? She kicked InuYasha under the table and made a face. It would take a lot for her to be jealous, but this was outlandish. She didn't like the fact that this guy was hitting on her ex.

InuYasha weaved a hand through his silver tresses and laughed nervously. "Yeah well…" he blinked then shook his head, "Oh, Jack, that's Kagome."

Jakotsu blinked numerous times, as he looked across the table in bland disdain. "Oh. You're the backstabbing slut…so why are you here?"

InuYasha reached over, running on basic instinct, and slapped his hand over his stalkers mouth. "Kagome, don't listen to him. He's just jealous."

Bankotsu nearly fell out of the other side of the booth as InuYasha made a retching sound and just about jumped over the table. Wiping his hand furiously on his pants, he stared incredulously at Jakotsu. "You…just…licked my hand! Damnit, bastard…I told you…

Jakotsu laughed manically as he stared at the fazed hanyou. "Oi, InuYasha…you know what else I'd love to lick…"

InuYasha shouted over Bankotsu's original yelp for the boy to shut up and shoved Bankotsu from the booth. "Yo, get me the fuck out of here. I can not…"

Kagome tapped her chin then gasped. "You! You're the weirdo from Kyushu, aren't you? The one that stole InuYasha's cell phone!"

Jakotsu slowly turned his attention back to the girl. "Good god, You're still here? I figured you would have sauntered off like the skank…"

InuYasha ducked into the booth next to Kagome and growled at the man across the table. "Oi! Watch your fuckin' mouth! She ain't…"

Jakotsu blinked then reached over and dove into his cousin's fries and cut off InuYasha's statement. "Oh InuYasha…you know you harbor the same feelings for me and your simply in a state of denial. You know what they say; De Nile is a river in Egypt! You're just too caught up in that cunt next to you to actually admit how you truly feel. Come to the gay side…you'd like what I can do to make you scream!" He reached across the table to make a grab for InuYasha's right ear. Flattening them to his head, InuYasha thwarted his attempt with a dark glower.

Kagome blinked then placed her hands on the table and stood up. "Excuse me? Do I know you? Who do you think you are? You don't know anything about me!"

Rolling his eyes, Jakotsu shot her a lazy smile. "Sure I do. You're a backstabbing bitch that doesn't know a good thing when you have it. This man is god…and you, lady, are a sinner! How could you disgrace him like that? You have no right to touch him now!" Jakotsu sighed and swirled the coke in the cup he was drinking. "Oi…if InuYasha gave me a moment of time…I would show him things…"

"…That I never want to see!"

Kagome laughed quietly and shook her head. "You're Bankotsu's cousin?"

Jakotsu turned and blinked at Bankotsu. "Is she really still talking?" turning to look at Kagome, he shouted, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, you need to vanish. You," he motioned to InuYasha, "aren't good enough for the dog prince…you…you…hussy!"

Kagome bit her tongue and turned her head to InuYasha. "Is this guy for real?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and nodded, "Jakotsu was dropped on his head…repeatedly…as a child. You have to excuse him. That and he's probably the…"

Jakotsu held up his hand. "Do not drop the G word in my presence."

Bankotsu turned to stare at his cousin. "The G word? What…gay? Come on, Jack, you're just about wearing the neon sign on your head that is screaming flaming homosexual!"

Jakotsu made a box with his hands aimed at InuYasha as he spoke, "see, this is who should still be here. You two…who aren't in my world…need to leave."

Bankotsu reached under the table, as InuYasha sat repulsed by Jakotsu's behavior and squeezed Kagome's knee. Nodding towards the bathrooms that were separated from the rest of the diner, he quickly stood up. "Excuse us for a moment."

Kagome stared at the man for a moment, then at InuYasha. Biting her lips to keep from laughing, InuYasha looked nearly panic-stricken at the thought of being left alone for any length of time with Jakotsu, who was all giggles at the proposition. She flashed him a quick smile and slipped from the tiny booth. Walking behind Bankotsu around the corner, she was hardly ready for him to wrap his hand around her throat and shove her into the wall. Her hands instantly went to the one clutching her throat, her eyes wide with fear.

Bankotsu smiled at the look of distress on her face and clenched his hand a little tighter. Not enough to permanently hurt the girl and not nearly enough to cut off her air supply, it was just right to scare the fear of god into her. Taking a step forward, he pressed his body against hers, his mouth just hovering over her ear. "Now you're going to listen to me, and I mean really listen to me." His voice was hoarse, hardly above a whisper, but holding enough malice to chill Kagome to the bones. "I don't know what game you're playing with my boy, but you better rest assured there is no way in hell I'm going to standby and watch you walk in and break his heart again."

Kagome slowly let go of Bankotsu's wrist, for the first time realizing the man was only looking after a friend he considered to be his brother. Slumping her shoulders, she captured her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm not…looking…to hurt him, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes; never once moving back from the intimate position he held her in. Anyone who passed by, it could easily been convincing that they were a teenage couple making out. For a second, Kagome feared InuYasha catching them and thinking something else by the actions. Bankotsu let go of her neck, but kept his hand resting against her throat. "Not that I believe you, but you have to do much better then that. He loved you, bitch…he would have laid down and died for you in a heartbeat. You ripped out his fuckin' heart with that stunt back in New York. He might be able to put up some half-cocked façade that he's okay with it now…but he's hurting and it's your fault. And I know you don't give a rats ass."  
Tears instantly pricked in her eyes at the words that everyone felt but no one dared to speak. She had seen it on everyone's eyes the first time she saw each of her friends after the incident. Sesshoumaru was the worst; he seemed nearly inclined to take her head off the first time she met up with him and Rin afterwards. But everything Bankotsu was saying…it made sense. Lowering her eyes, she blinked away the tears. "I know I fucked up. I know that a large part of everything was my fault…and I know I hurt him. We hurt each other, Bankotsu. It's never just one side that ruins a relationship; we both took a hammer to what was left of our relationship, we shattered it together. And don't think for one moment that I had set out to hurt him…I didn't."

Bankotsu laughed without humor. "That's right…I forgot…he was a simple fuck toy for you to break your cherry, right? A flavor of the week?"

Anger began to burn in Kagome. Shoving the man back, sarcasm dripped like venom from her words. "Yeah, flavor of the week that lasted four years, that's it; a flavor of the week that took my heart and a large chunk of my soul. Yes, Bankotsu…I dated InuYasha because I just wanted sex. That's exactly the reason." Reaching up, she belted him with her palm across his startled face. "You think just because he's the one you had to see everyday that he was the only one who was hurting? Damnit, Bankotsu…I've been dealing with so much depression that it made me sick, literally. I've nearly failed my classes almost every semester, I never see the outside of my apartment if I'm not in class…he is not the only one who suffered!"

Bankotsu shook his head, snarling as he nearly hit her back. Containing his anger, he took another step towards her. "I had to pull pills out of his throat, Kagome, after he got back from New York City. Do you know what its like to walk into a room and find your best friend…no…brother…half dead on the floor because he was an idiot and tried to swallow a bottle full of prescription pills? And all over some bitch none the less."

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as she turned to stare at InuYasha, her face aghast. "I never…no one…" dropping her hand, horror surged across her features, "oh InuYasha…"

Bankotsu crossed his arms and stood behind her. "No one else knows, only me and Yash… it was something we decided to keep between us so don't let that get out. I forced my fingers down his throat and got him to throw up those he actually swallowed. He got over those that his body had ingested…and he quit drinking a week later." He let the news work its shock value on her conscious then leaned closer to Kagome. "If he had been human, he would have died."

Kagome turned to face the man, wiping the tears the spilt down her cheeks away with the back of her hand. "Bankotsu, you have to believe me. I want what's best for him, even if it isn't me. I want him to be happy. I never knew…I never thought he would do something so stupid!"

With a sigh, Bankotsu shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, anger seeping from his body to relent to more frustration, a genuine feeling of concern for his heartbroken friend shining through his façade. "You're what makes him happy Kagome. He'd still take you back in a heartbeat, and I think he already has. He needs a sign from you though…he needs you to be ready to be happy. You can't play with him…you can't come here and lead him on! I swear to god, this better not be some sick game of yours; coming back for the wedding planning to get a good fuck then walking out the door."

Kagome nodded dumbly, returning her gaze to her hanyou ex lover. "I love him…so much. I just…you have to understand…our relationship wasn't anything back then that…was good. Though we had each other, we lacked a lot. We were too…explosive for each other. We needed to realize what we had."

Bankotsu shook his head, shoving her shoulders to emphasize his point. "Damnit, bitch, listen to yourself! It nearly cost both of you your lives to realize just what there was to lose. Tell me, was it worth it? Was it worth losing four years?"

Kagome choked down tears as she managed to gasp, "No…not at all." She placed her hand over his and frowned, glaring up into his aquamarine eyes. "Tell me what you saw that day back in the Taisho chateau. I've always wondered."

Bankotsu rubbed his chin and then his eyes. "I…well…honestly? I saw tears, I saw anger, I saw hatred. I saw you two screaming at each other over stupid shit that is taken for granted. I saw both of your hearts breaking then I saw nothing…" he sighed and shook his head. "I never told him the details, if that's what you're asking. When he asked enough times later on, I told him I saw the end of your relationship, which is what I assume it was."

Kagome hugged her arms around her body and shivered. "I wish you hadn't. I thought about it all the time." With a sigh, she turned back to look at InuYasha from the corner. " I'm glad to be back though…and I'm glad he's talking to me at least."

"Do you still love him?"

Kagome ran her hands through her hair then nodded. "Yeah…yeah I do."

Bankotsu leaned down to her ear and whispered, "then what the fuck are you waiting for?"

Kagome shrugged disjointedly, her eyes focusing on the hanyou who was looking around desperately for help, while inching away from the looming presence of the homosexual who Kagome was beginning to think wanted nothing more to do then pet InuYasha's ears until they fell off. She glanced back at Bankotsu and rubbed her neck unconsciously, before nodding. "I know you're trying to keep your friend from being hurt…and I respect that. I would do the same. I can tell you, from the bottom of my heart, I don't want to hurt him again…I don't want to ever have to see that look on his face."

Bankotsu grabbed her wrist lightly, as if afraid to hurt her again. Tugging her closer, he pulled her into a quick but tight hug. "I'm sorry if I hurt you…but you have to understand; seeing my brother hurting as he did then seeing you waltz back into his life…I don't think I could be held accountable for my actions if you willingly walked out of his life again. You're a friend to me as well Kagome, but he's family." He kissed her cheek then pushed her towards InuYasha, "Go."

She nodded and slowly walked out from the bathrooms, Bankotsu walking behind her. The glower of her ex told her just how much they had been missed. Slipping into the seat next to InuYasha and shoving Jakotsu out of the booth, she smiled sweetly, "did we miss anything?"

InuYasha eyed the girl carefully then brought one hand to her face. Tracing the pale contour of her cheeks, he lowered his voice for a more private conversation. "Why were you crying? What did he say?" He turned to stare hard at the man across the table, threats of death written across his face.

Kagome covered his hand with hers and smiled sadly, "some things I needed to hear. Don't worry, he was looking out for his brother." She smiled at Bankotsu who simply shrugged and lit up a cigarette.

InuYasha turned his attention to his friend. "Oi! You had to leave me here with that thing for that? I'm serious, you need to put your cousin on a leash!"

Jakotsu climbed into the seat next to Bankotsu and glowered at Kagome then his cousin. "Couldn't you have like decided to take a thirty minute fuck or something? I was just getting somewhere with my adorable Inu!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah…you were getting somewhere. My feet being inserted up my ass, that's where…"

Jakotsu leaned over the table while licking his lips. "Baby, you can insert anything in my…"

Kagome's eyes widened considerably. Turning to InuYasha, she choked on Jakotsu's last words and grabbed her coat. "I think this is the time when we pay the bill and leave."

Jakotsu cast her a long glower, "Yes, and take my cousin with you. You two can entertain yourselves while I indulge in a little bit of Inu Youkai!" He flashed a slightly maniacal grin at InuYasha and licked his lips.

InuYasha tipped his head to Bankotsu and scooted out of the booth. "And this is when I walk out of here with what little is left of my dignity."

Jakotsu stood up, his violet eyes wide with confusion. "But Inu…where are you going? We have yet to embrace and proclaim our undying love!"

Kagome pushed past the man and growled, "he's going with me…more to the point, he's walking away from you."

Jakotsu grabbed Kagome's arm and swung her around to stare menacingly at her. "I don't care who I have to knock off their pedestals to get to _my_ InuYasha."

InuYasha reached over Kagome and put his hand over Jakotsu's. With a near primal growl, he squeezed the man's wrist, causing him to drop Kagome's hand. As soon as Kagome was free, he grabbed Jakotsu by his lapel and pulled him off the floor, two inches from his face and a foot from the floor. "Listen up, you piece of shit. I do not like you. I am not gay. I like girls…dicks are for chicks. That's my philosophy; I don't care what you chase, I have nothing against it, but I ain't swaying. But what is worse then your persistent annoying habits is that you're trying to insult Kagome." Pulling him closer, InuYasha whispered, "If I ever hear you talk shit about her again, I will personally _end_ you. Questions?"

Jakotsu pouted and leaned a little closer to InuYasha. "My love, do you honestly feel that way?"

InuYasha dropped him as his response. Turning, he took Kagome's hand in his and threw forty dollars onto the table. "Bankotsu…I'll see you in the office on Monday. Kagome, let's go."

Kagome nodded and trailed behind him; somewhat dazed at the fact that InuYasha had just stood up for her. She waved dumbly at Bankotsu, who inclined his head with a 'think about it' smirk plastered on his lips. 'He really just stood up for me…against his friends. Why? Why would he do something like that? I would never of asked him to!' she studied his profile as they walked down the checkered floor. 'I can't believe he did that.' She couldn't help the emotional bubble swell in her throat. Happiness and elation wrapped in cellophane taping; that's what it was like. She had to try hard to bite down the laughter that bubbled in her throat.

Once they exited the restaurant, she choked on her own laughter. Placing her hands on her knees, Kagome nearly doubled over. InuYasha studied her face for a moment before blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "That was just a bit awkward for me…"

Kagome laughed louder. "I don't believe how much he was all over you! Has he always been like that?"

InuYasha nodded slowly, "yup. Ever since I met him. Bankotsu had Jakotsu move in with him like two years ago. It's been hell ever since. He would bring Jack to the precinct some days…and I swear to god, I would hide in Ryen's office for hours. For some reason, Jakotsu stays away from Ryen like he was the bubonic plague. But he is obsessed with going after my ears…" He shivered then wrapped his arm around Kagome. "I feel dirty."

Kagome laughed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You'll be okay, promise."

And then the sky opened up. Drenching the couple in a mid winter downpour, Kagome screamed and threw her hands over her head while InuYasha nodded with an ironic justice playing part in his eyes. "It figures."

Kagome laughed dully and looked around. "Well…you said you feel dirty…now here's your shower! We should go, we got some ground to cover and it's freezing!"

InuYasha turned to her and gestured to his back. "Come on, Princess…it will get us there faster."

Kagome paused at the nickname she had convinced herself she hated and felt another emotion burn the mirth from her body. She couldn't really place the feeling; it was a mix of nostalgia and elation, but there was something else…something underneath those basic emotions that clouded her judgment; something that she had long forgotten and it scared her to remember. But within those feelings, she realized just how happy she was to hear to age-old name being pinned to her once more.

It took her a moment to realize he was staring at her, and when she lifted her eyes to meet his, she paused. In his orbs, she could see the same emotions swirling in wisps of darker amber amidst the molten gaze. For a moment, the two stood staring at each other, her simply gawking and him awaiting an answer. Finally shaking her head to bring herself back to reality, she answered wearily, "I…that is…"

InuYasha blinked out of the funk that her speechless gaze had induced him into, who was also impatient and wet, reached behind him and wrapped one hand around her hip. Pulling her flush against his back, he slid his hands under her knees and yelled, "Hold onto my neck, Kag…I want to get the fuck home!"

Kagome blanched slightly then flustered something fierce. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her cheek against the middle of his shoulder blades. The feeling of his fingers resting anywhere on her body had sent shivers up her spine, but with him gently letting his claws drag languidly behind her knees threatened to send her nerves into overload.

With a leap, InuYasha took to the top of the buildings, getting them home in about five minutes. As he ran, he couldn't help the electric feelings that shot through his body and tore its destructive path through her heart. She was so close to him; her breath on the back of his neck was enthralling and to the urge to moan at bay was something next to impossible. Without realizing it, one clawed hand slowly worked its way up and down the inside of her thigh, tracing a lustful path on her legs over her jeans. Her breathing increased and her scent spiked. InuYasha found it intoxicating. Forcing himself to pay attention forward, he rushed them through the streets of Kyoto to the condo.

Pushing through the front door, InuYasha didn't pause until they were upstairs in front of the bathroom. Both were soaking wet, their hair plastered to their face like a curtain. InuYasha walked into the bathroom then turned and let her off his back against the sink, so that she was sitting upon the marble cabinet. Turning around, he smiled softly at how her hair clung to her face. Gently, he laced his fingers under her hair and pushed it all back.

Kagome closed her eyes as he gently wiped some of the rain away from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Glancing up, she found herself lost once more in the golden gaze of her ex lover. Leaning forward, she rested her head against his shoulder. Hesitantly, he embraced her seemingly unsure of her actions. For a moment the two soaked individuals sat joined by their arms, staring off into oblivion.

"How can I let this go? How can I watch you walk out of my life again?"

Kagome looked up slowly, tears gathering in her eyes. His eyes were shut but tears glistened on his long eyelashes. Reaching up, she smoothed over his brow with one hand. "I…I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

InuYasha took a deep breath and took the plunge; his stammering was separated by the erratic beating of his heart; "Do you know…are you still…in love…with…me?"

Kagome swallowed hard, her breath catching in her throat. Lifting her eyes slowly, she stared into the golden orbs. "I…that is…" Life would have been easier if she said no, she could have walked away and lived life with that lie but avoided all complications. It would have saved anyone from being hurt a second time, and it would have destroyed her. Instead she chose the other route. "…Yes…I am."

InuYasha could have broken out into song and dance at that moment. Containing himself for the moment being, he settled for a smile worth a million dollars and lowered his lips to her forehead. "I never stopped loving you, Kagome. I was so angry…but never once did I stop loving you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with the rain that had soiled her clothes. "Inu…I'm…"

InuYasha lowered his head and sealed his lips over hers, prohibiting her from uttering those words. From that point on, there would be no apologizes, no past remarks…everything was to start on a blank slate, and this time it would be clean. Fisting his hands into her hair, he pulled her closer, groaning as her left hand traveled up to caress his right ear affectionately.

How long they sat there, conjoined by their lips, forever bound by their souls, neither was sure. InuYasha was the first to pull back, his body screaming with passion and desire for the small frail girl in front of him, but he restrained the urges. Running his thumb over her swollen lips, he smiled and forced out, "I think you should get some sleep." The last thing he wanted was to ruin any of this for a moment of pleasure. Everything was going to happen when she was ready for it, nothing rushed, nothing forced.

Kagome blinked herself back to reality, taking deep breaths to try to clam her raging heart. Was he rejecting this…rejecting her? She stared at his face and furrowed her brows. "InuYasha…I don't…"

InuYasha leaned forward and kissed her lightly, his tongue slipping into her mouth for a quick taste. Pulling back, he tilted his head towards the shower. "Why don't you get warmed up? You'll catch your death if you sit in these rags."

Kagome dropped her jaw. "Hey! Rags! InuYasha…"

InuYasha gave her a quick peck once more then pulled away, holding onto her arms for only a moment longer. He turned and trudged his way out of the bathroom, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. Turning around, he nearly laughed at the sight.

Kagome was staring up at him, one finger on her chin, her eyes wide with confusion and her face flushed. "I…that is…what about you?"

InuYasha turned around, capturing her hand in his. He kissed the back of it and bowed to the girl. "I think it would do us a good thing to wait."

Kagome stared at him for a moment then pulled back. "You're right…I'll be fast so you can get in…I mean!" Her cheeks darkened as she mentally berated herself. Wishing to shrink into the wall, she muttered, "I didn't mean that you can jump in _with_ me…I meant…"

Tracing her jaw with two fingers, he added, "I understand Koi. Take your time, darling, I'm in no rush." Kissing her lightly, he turned and walked away.

Kagome watched him saunter down the hallway before turning back into the bathroom. Staring at the shower, she couldn't help the complete confusion that washed over her. 'Did I really just insinuate that I…my god, what has he done? What just happened?' It never dawned on her what he had called her.

X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X

InuYasha laid down in bed, glad to be back in dry clothes. Outside the rain continued to fall, baffling the hanyou as to just why it hadn't snowed. Thunder crackled somewhere in the background and he laughed lowly. He heard the shower shut off as he turned off his light and pulled the blankets up over his hips. 'Five…four…three…two…'

The door to the room creaked open and a tiny mess of black hair stuck its way through. Glancing straight to the bed, Kagome called, "Inu…"

InuYasha lifted up the opposite side of the blanket and nodded to it. "Come on…"

Kagome slipped into the room and scurried to his side. Slipping into the bed next to him, she smiled softly. "I feel so childish…"

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his side. "I think… that you are just using these storm to get into my bed…that, or you're manipulating the weather."

Kagome laughed quietly and swatted at his shoulder. "I'm not, you big meanie! I'm just…I hate…."

InuYasha kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek. "I know, a scaredy-cat."

Kagome made a face and pulled away from him playfully, "I am not!"

InuYasha let her go, laughing as she nearly tumbled off the bed. Moving in behind her, he captured her back against his chest and laced her hands around her stomach. His mouth instantly went to her neck. Kissing a very slow path up and down her jugular, he traced his tongue over her ear, nipping at her cartilage. "You sure you're not manipulating something…because baby, sometimes I don't understand how you can get me so twisted around your finger."

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to make of his sudden attention; granted, it felt like heaven to be in his arms with his mouth pressing searing kisses against her skin. For him to admit to her that he was still in love with her was like a dream come true…but was it really going to last? If she slept with him tonight, would she regret it come morning? Would she really be able to back to school? Deciding firmly that this time things would be different, she arched backwards into him, letting her head roll submissively to one side as he worked his magic on her nerves. Breathy moans and sighs ensued, slipping from her lips like a mantra.

InuYasha grasped her chin with one hand and turned her face towards him. Lowering his lips to hers, he whispered, "just relax baby, I'm not going to do anything without you agreeing. I don't want to rush you. I'll take care of you…always."

Kagome caught his lips in the passionate kiss, indulging in the taste of him that she had nearly forgotten was so intoxicating, and the feel of his mouth as it worked over hers. She groaned when he pulled back, only to have him press his lips over hers once more in a more demanding kiss. She made the first move, reaching back to run her hand over his hips and up his bare chest. She tried to flip them over but he held his position without wavering, with her trapped against his chest. His hand captured hers and brought her hand back to her stomach. "No baby…this is about you, not me. I want you to relax, to feel comfortable. I don't need anything in return. Just…just let me love you the way I should have years ago."

Kagome moaned, interlacing their fingers together of her right hand and his left. Slowly, she guided his hand under her shirt. "Inu…please…I…"

InuYasha lowered his lips to hers, making sure she understood that he knew just what she wanted. Releasing her hand, he brought his left hand up to her throat under her shirt. Running his fingers the length of the frail bones, he dragged his fingers lethargically down the tender skin to trace her collarbone. He kissed her neck as his fingers danced above the two fleshy mounds that were demanding his attention. Gently he traced his fingers over the peaking buds, with a touch as light as a feather. Running his fingers gently in small circles, he had Kagome worked up in a fit in no time. At not point was his touch demanding or needy, it was passionate, understanding…comfortable.

Kagome arched with his caresses, her body winding like a spring. Of all the times in the past that they had sex, he had never touched her this way; there had always been a driving need or want, some type of burning thirst that he always needed to extinguish as fast as he could. This time…she could feel just how gentle his soul had become with every touch, how much he loved her with every tweak. She felt like she could orgasm from his attention without anymore.

Knowing full well how close she was getting, InuYasha lowered his lips to her ear. "I don't want you to think I'm pushing you."

Kagome gasped at the feel of his breath on her ear, swallowing hard as his tongue flickered out and languidly traced the outline of the appendage. She grasped his left hand with hers and closed her eyes. "Inu…what are you doing to me?"

InuYasha smiled into her hair and slid their hands, joined together, down the vale of her stomach and under the waistband of her pants. "Driving you crazy, ne?" His smile widened as Kagome moaned loudly. Tracing her sex with the pad of his finger, he released her hand from his grasp and slipped one finger inside of her. He nearly groaned as her warmth enveloped his hand, reminding him of just how it felt to be inside of her, how well they fit together. Removing the finger, he guided it up to her clit and gently rubbed the bundle of nerves in a small circle.

Kagome gasped, her entire body nearly seizing up as one of the most powerful orgasms she ever had ravaged its way through her body. She felt InuYasha tighten his hands around her, his soft words of comfort being whispered into her ear like a daydream…everything suddenly seemed so surreal. She felt her eyes roll back then shut and her entire body slump into the mattress. For the longest time she couldn't talk, she couldn't breathe; she just stared at the back of her eyelids, hardly having the strength to open her eyes.

InuYasha kissed the back of her neck, chuckling lowly as her entire body shivered at the gesture, then pulled her tighter into his arms. "I love you, Koi…and I swear I'm going to make these last four years up to you for the rest of our lives." Closing his eyes, the two found their way into a wonderful dreamland together, as one…as it should have always been.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X

Miroku swung his arm around InuYasha's shoulders, laughing as the two trudged their way through the thick crowd. The bar was crowded for the Karaoke night, not including the twenty plus people there for InuYasha to celebrate his twenty-seventh birthday. The smoke lingered in the air, stifling the large bar into a muggy humid climate.

InuYasha glanced at Miroku then nodded sternly. "So you got it, right monk?"

Miroku laughed, his buzz already taking a toll on his actions. That's probably why he agreed to the crazy ploy of InuYasha's; that…or the fact that he has forgotten to get his best friend a present. Shaking his head, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You sure about this? I'm asking one more time, because I'm buzzed and wouldn't think about doing this! For you to even consider this, you have to be drunk. What the hell are you thinking?"

InuYasha shook his head. "I'm not drunk, I haven't had a drink all night. As for being sure, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. It's right…I know it is. And by the Gods, I'm done with waiting!"

Reaching the table, he slapped hands with Bankotsu and nodded towards his date and recent fetish, Karron. How the two met was beyond him, and not that he was very happy with it, he kept his mouth shut. They were happy and that's what mattered.

All together, they had a ridiculous amount of people at the bar. It was him, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango, Ryen, Kauai, Bankotsu Karron, Kouga and Aayme, and about eight friends from the precinct. Kagome reached over and took his hand when he got back to the table, smiling as he slid in to stand behind he.

"So, twenty-seven years old, ey' mutt?"

InuYasha turned around and grinned at the black haired stranger. "Yeah, ya mangy wolf…more years then you'll ever see."

Kouga laughed and tightened his hold on his wife. "Kiss my ass, InuKuro, at least I age well."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. Standing up from his chair, he playfully shoved Kouga. "You want to take this outside?"

Kouga laughed and slapped his back. Moving around InuYasha quickly, he planted a soft kiss on Kagome's cheek. "I'm glad to see you back, Kagome. Mutt here has been going nuts without you."

Kagome turned and looked over InuYasha slowly, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "Oh, is that so?"

InuYasha laughed and looked to the ground, shoving both of his hands into his pockets. "Well…you know…"

Kagome flushed slightly and kissed his cheek again. Wrapping her arm around his, she beamed, "I missed him just as much."

Sesshoumaru leaned over to his brother and tugged once on his arm. "I don't want Rin here much longer. The smoke and the atmosphere can't be good for her." Lowering his voice to keep the conversation private, he quickly added, "If you're going to do this stupid stunt of yours…"

"Blow me, Asshole. Damn, just how did you end up mated? You're so fuckin' annoying!"

Bankotsu stood up and stretched, then chugged the rest of his sake. Stumbling a little in his step, he and Miroku flanked together and walked towards the front of the room, InuYasha disappearing out the rear door with a remark of calling the precinct for something. No one noticed him swing around and take a seat at the bar, his right hand fiddling with a small object in his right pocket. Miroku swung around and faced the crowd, picking up the microphone from the DJ as the girl on stage finished a horrid rendition of 'Because of You'. Tapping on the microphone a few times, he grimaced as the feedback rang through the bar.

"Well…that was horrid. Anyway…howdy all…I'm…" he glanced at Bankotsu then shrugged, "Miroku and this is my buddy Bank. And we're…uhh…"

Bankotsu snagged the microphone and thwaped Miroku over the head with his free hand. "Baka." Turning to the crowd, he flashed a smile that made girl's knees weak. Pulling a rather American southern accent, he drew, "How ya'll doin' out there?" A very dull response was his answer. Clapping his hands together, he dropped the microphone to his side as well as the accent and screamed. "Yo, all you mother fuckers, pay some fuckin' attention! I asked how all you assholes are doing!"

Miroku prodded Bankotsu's side then ducked under an incoming beer bottle. "Bankotsu!" he hissed cautiously, "this isn't one of your concerts!"

Unfortunately Miroku failed to notice just how close he was speaking to the microphone. Heads turned, girls attentions perked, men stopped talking and soon enough, the entire bar was in a roar over the musician on the stage. Miroku stared at the flabbergasted star next to him and whispered, "I thought…you only did small gigs. How do they all know you?"

Bankotsu fought down a furious blush as a bra sailed onto stage, earning a very nasty growl from Karron. The bar broke out in applause as one girl squealed his name. Bankotsu scratched his head and sheepishly grinned at Miroku, "my band has done a few good hits. I don't fuckin' know." Winking at Miroku, he bought up the microphone and hissed into it, "yeah, yeah…now everyone shut up. I'm here with a friend, who by the way, is getting married in eight days! Oh yes ladies, I apologize, but the stud next to me is off the market. I however…am not…" He ducked under a bottle thrown at him by a rather pissed panther demon and smiled wickedly in her direction. "And am accepting applications from young women after the show. Now…speaking of shows…we're here with a very special song, for an equally special someone out there…" He directed the microphone in the direction of the table.

Kagome nudged Karron's shoulder and nodded to the stage. "Think he's talking to you?"

Karron tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and chortled dryly. "I doubt it. I think it's from Miroku to Sango."

Both girls turned their attention to Sango, who was staring at Miroku in admiration. Kagome laughed and threw her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Be happy Sango, your man is going to sing for you."  
Sango blushed furiously and chewed on her bottom lip. Glancing at Kagome, she swallowed hard. "Gods…we really are getting married in eight days aren't we."

Kagome nodded and squeezed her friend. "That you are! And it's going to be fan-tabalous."

Rin pushed her way between the girls, pushing Kagome to the outside of the group and slung her arms around both their shoulders. "Ten bucks says that Miroku can't keep with Bankotsu…and that they are both completely wasted."

Sango raised her glass, "I'll drink my water to that…more because I know that they are!"

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out ten dollars in American currency. "You're on Rin. I think that they are going to do something really amazing."

Rin shook her head and put ten dollars over Kagome's. "I say it's something stupid."

Ryen towered over the huddled group of girls and dropped a twenty on their pile. "I'll see all your bets and raise you ten saying that it's not even them who's going to do something stupid."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his magazine and blinked, then looked around the bar. "Speaking of bakas…where is my brother?"

Kagome glanced around then pointed to the door that he had walked out of. "He said he wanted to smoke. Someone should go get him. Something tells me no one should miss this."

Ryen stopped Kagome from getting up and turned her back around on her seat before she could move. "You…just sit here."

Kagome blinked up at Ryen then shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. "So…you and my mom…when are you gonna marry her?"

Ryen glanced over at the opposite table where they sat and swallowed hard. Looking back at Kagome, he stuttered over a few words. "I…I was actually waiting to talk to you about that. But…not now. Later, when we have the whole family together."

Kagome nodded and patted his hand. "You know you have my blessing…just don't hurt her or I'll castrate you."

Ryen scoffed and kissed the top of Kagome's head. "Yeah, you and what army?" With a squeeze to her shoulders, he returned to the table where his future wife sat smiling contently.

Kagome watched him walk off then turned her attention back to the party. Noticing Rin and Sango's stares, she smiled, "what? I am so happy that he keeps mom safe. I don't think I could have ever asked for a better person for her."

Sango laughed and slowly shook her head. "Sure, Kagome. Just remember…you'll be dating your step…err…cousin. Eww."

Kagome hit her in the shoulders then flustered at the insinuation. "We're not really dating…."

Rin laughed and rubbed her stomach, "Right, and I'm not really pregnant, just fat."

Without looking up from his paper, Sesshoumaru automatically answered, "you're not fat, you're beautiful."

Rin giggled and blew him a kiss, of which he missed. Turning to her friends, she beamed, "Don't I have him trained well?"

Miroku tapped on the microphone twice before the music started. The expectation that clouted the air shattered as a rather old _Boys to Men_ song, one that nearly everyone had forgotten about since the prior decade. To see Bankotsu singing to something sappy was a complete shock for everyone; he was mostly known for his punk/ska sound that sometimes bordered rock.

Bankotsu held up his microphone, his eyes shining with an emotion that Kagome couldn't place at that moment; it was mimicking wistfulness, there was something more though, something she didn't quite understand. She had seen it in Sango and Miroku and even InuYasha when Sesshoumaru and Rin got married. It was a look of a part of someone's life closing and a new chapter beginning, like having to say goodbye to a long time friend but on good terms. Chewing her lip, her stomach began to churn. What was going on? Bankotsu took a step in front of Miroku and slowly began the hypnotic melody with a voice that could sooth a lion.

"_Darling I…I can't explain._

_Where do we lose our way, _

'_Girl it's driving me insane. _

_And I know I just need one more chance, _

_to prove my love to you._ "

Miroku jumped in to harmonize with Bankotsu, a very similar look in his eyes as well. Together the boys could take down a house, shame any band on the face of the planet; their voices were so synonymous that no one would think that they simply stood up to sing together. Had it been rehearsed? Kagome began to wonder. Just what were they doing? Very vaguely she could remember the song from when it took it's run through Japan, and the words made no sense. What were they sorry for, and just who were they singing to? Over their voices though, and what was driving her crazy, was that she could hear a third harmonizing voice that she wrote off as the background Karaoke machine.

Miroku's eyes latched onto Sango's, love and adornment brimming his eyes with unshed tears.

"_And if you come back to me,_

_I'll guarantee_

_That I'll never let you go!"_

Both boys stood together and ran over the chorus smoothly, their voices quieting the entire bar so that all the occupants could hear them sing. No one spoke, no one moved, all simply opened their ears and listened. It was as if the world had stopped for them.

"_Can we go back to the days _

_Our love was strong?_

_Can you tell me how _

_a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me _

_How to get things back,_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh god, give me the reason_

_I'm down on bended knee."_

Miroku once again stepped back away from Bankotsu, flashing him a smile that was full of anxiety. His eyes flashed to the back of the room to fast for Sango to catch onto but she had a feeling she knew where this was going. Bankotsu's voice never wavered though his eyes seemed to lock onto someone in the back of the room as he continued to sing.

"_So many nights I dream of you_

_Holding my pillow tight_

I know I don't need to be alone" 

Both boys bowed their heads, their microphones coming to rest at their ribs, yet another voice prevailed. Murmurs filled the bar, all beginning to wonder just who the third voice was and what kind of sham the boys were pulling. Had they been simply lip singing to the preset lyrics? From the pristine voice that filled the room, all would have thought so; that is, all but Kagome. Her back ridged, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted, she looked like she had just seen a ghost…or more so…simply heard a ghost. It was just that, a ghost whisper from the past, a memory that was far and few between. She had only heard him sing like this once, but it had been so remarkable that it left a sonic imprint on her soul, searing the memory closed in it's own little bubble that she had called upon many nights that she had spent by herself, alone in her tiny apartment.

Footsteps fell with the beats as the mystery singer continued to sing, and came to a stop behind Kagome. Kagome suddenly found herself turned in her chair to face InuYasha on his knees in front of her. His eyes were wide, slightly dilated, sparkling with some hidden secret, some hidden meaning that only she was supposed to understand. Peering into his soul, she found herself hypnotized not for the first time since she had returned. Her eyes closed as his voice washed over her, cleansing her soul permanently of all of their past errors. He was begging her…pleading with her. He was seeking redemption for her sins.

"_When I open up my eyes_

_To face reality_

_Ever moment without you_

_It seems like eternity_

_I'm begging you, begging you_

_Come back to me!"_

Bankotsu and Miroku jumped off the small stage, wandering their way back to InuYasha. They helped him to his feet without missing a beat, the three voices coming together in perfect unison.

"_Can we go back to the days our love strong?_

_Can you tell me how a prefect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back,_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh god, give me the reason_

_I'm down on bended knee. "_

InuYasha reached down and gently traced Kagome's jaw line with two fingers, his eyes darkening in an emotion that Kagome hardly ever had seen portrayed by his normally gruff face. Sorrow, regret, the absolute emptying of his soul at her feet…he was giving her everything he had left, offering her everything that there was available. He was offering himself to her one last time. Whispering the words to the song that really reflected everything he felt in his heart, he uttered,

"I'll never walk again 

_Until you come back to me_

_I'm down on bended knees._ "

Grasping onto her hands, InuYasha slowly lifted Kagome from the chair and dragged her to the middle of the room. Fully aware that all eyes were on him, he slowly spun the girl in a circle then pulled her in to dance with him slowly, their foreheads pressed together, each trying to hold back the dam full of tears that was threatening to break. After the instrumental part of the song was over, InuYasha held onto Kagome's hands and stared her deep in her eyes. He licked his lips, finding his mouth suddenly drier then any desert on Earth.

He had struggled for weeks to find just how to tell her how he felt. It had actually been a joke running between him and Bankotsu in the office to 'say it with a song'. Bankotsu had nearly blown his top when InuYasha agreed that it would be the best way to talk to her. Getting Bankotsu to go along with the plan had been harder then he first thought, but in the end, InuYasha never doubted that his friend would back him up.

"_I'm gonna swallow my pride, say I'm sorry_

_Stop pointin' finger the blame is on me_

_I want a new life and I want it with you _

_If you feel the same don't ever let it go_

You got believe in the spirit of love It will heal all things you won't hurt anymore No I don't believe our love's terminal I'm down on my knees begging you please." 

Miroku threw his arm over InuYasha's shoulder, backing him a step up from Kagome as the first tear dripped down her face. But this time, unlike the last four years, the tears that graced her features were those of happiness, those of content. She had found her place back in his heart and she had never felt more loved. With a smile and kissing his hands before they were pulled from her, she fought down the onslaught of tears.

"_Can we go back to the days our love strong?_

_Can you tell me how a prefect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back,_

_The way they used to be_

_Oh god give me the reason_

I'm down on bended… 

_Down on bended knee."_

InuYasha pulled himself away from Miroku and stalked toward Kagome. Reaching her, he grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes, searching for anything, everything…searching for the part of him that was lost inside of her; a part of him that he had given her eight years prior. He could hear the gasp of the audience, but they were beyond him. Somewhere in the back chambers of his mind, he could hear Miroku and Bankotsu trudging on with the song, finishing the ballad without him. Bringing his lips to hers, he whispered, "I love you…so much…I'm so sorry."

Kagome kissed him back with enough fire to ignite a bonfire. Between the kisses that seemed to consume her soul, she whispered huskily, "I love you so much! Don't you dare apologize! I'm so sorry…we should never of lost those years."

He caught the last wisps of the song and gathered all the courage he had left. Staring at her, he finished slowly, talking more to her then the microphone, "_I'll never walk again. Until you back to me…" _Dropping to one knee, InuYasha caught Kagome's left hand and slid his hand over hers. "_I'm down, on bended…knee_".

Kagome dropped to her knees next to him; she threw herself into his chest. Sobbing in the middle of the dance floor, she finally felt complete in his arms. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I love you so much, Inu…I never want to leave your side! I don't care what it takes…I love you!"

InuYasha grasped at the back of her head, pulling her into his arms and never daring to let go. They clung to each other as if death itself was trying to separate them. They stayed stationary, stuck to each other for moments after the song ended, never once daring to wonder just how many eyes were on them. Finally, he pulled back and smoothed over her tears with his fingers and kissed her cheeks. "So…is that a yes?"

Kagome wiped her eyes quickly, confusion beginning to clout her face. "What? An answer to…" She paused, her breath catching in her throat. It was the first glimmer of light that reflected from her hand, which brought her attention to the rock that was on her left ring finger. It was a simple white-gold band that housed about a carat and a half worth of diamonds on an elegant tear dropped setting. Lifting her eyes, she barreled into him, knocking them both to the floor. "Of course it is. Yes! Oh my god! Inu!"

InuYasha closed his eyes, kissing the top of her head over and over. "Baby…I'm so sorry. I can't say that enough. But this time…this time we'll do it right! We'll be okay!

Kagome smiled, looking at the diamond on her finger, as tears blurred her vision. InuYasha stood up, suddenly aware of the clapping that had engulfed the room. Standing, he caught her in his arms and carried her back to the table, pausing only to grab his wallet.

Sango and Rin couldn't even formulate words as the hanyou swept by with their friend. Rin finally managed to get out, "uhh…did he just?"

Ryen reached over their heads and swept the money off the table. Pocketing it, he winked at the startled girls, "told ya so."

Sango sputtered for a moment before turning to her fiancé. "You knew about this?"

Bankotsu took a swig from his beer before snapping, "no, we just started singing a song in perfect pitch and our friend just decided, hell, let me pick any random moment to propose. I swear, either I'm getting smarter or you're an idiot."

Sango blinked twice then bit her tongue. Unable to help but snap back, she quickly replied, "I guess you're right, for once. You're now one step above pond scum. You're on you way to the top Bank! Just a few decades more to go before you can be considered a dick!"

"Speaking of dicks, don't you have one you should be sucking?"

Sango's mouth dropped open in indignation as Miroku quickly stepped in. smacking his friend in the shoulder, he fussed, "Bankotsu, I've warned you in the past about talking to Sango like that! Just don't provoke her!"

Bankotsu pouted for a moment before taking another swig of beer. "Damnit…and here I though we were all having a randy ole' time! Blast woman, do I need to get a sign to hang from your forehead 'do not feed the animals!'?"

Sango moved to get around Miroku, who had restrained her as Bankotsu began his rant. "I'll give you a fuckin' sign, Bank…just wait!"

Bankotsu winked at Sango and sat back in his chair. "Twenty bucks says he nails her outside in the car."

Rin reached into her wallet then turned to Ryen. "Yo, lend me back my money, I have a good bet going!"

Ryen scratched his head then dropped the forty from before on the table. "My twenty says that he waits until they are at least halfway home."

Rin laughed and claimed the other twenty in Ryen's hand. "My twenty says that he waits until she's ready…which I give her until tomorrow."

Miroku tossed on a twenty as well, laughing the entire time. "I say he waits until after the wedding, when they can have personal time."

Another twenty was dropped on the top of the pile and all heads turned. "I say he waits until all the assholes are done betting over when he's going to get laid and get a real life…"

Sango flashed the hanyou a sheepish grin, her eyes flickering to the girl next to him. "We…thought you two left."

Kagome pointed to the bar, her face cherry red. "We were…getting drinks."

An uneasy quiet swept over the room until Kagome's mother stood up and embraced her daughter. "Congratulations!"

It was a chain effect. Everyone at the table burst into loud talk and congratulatory remarks. Kagome flashed InuYasha a smile and they managed to lace their hands together, regardless of people trying to pull them in different directions to talk. And together they would stay.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&

Sango chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes tightly closed, and then hurled the bouquet backwards behind her head. She heard a whole bunch of shouting and whirled around. Kagome was holding the bouquet high above Eri's head, who was gently pounding away at her midsection trying to physically make her lower the flowers. Kagome was laughing loudly, her hair slightly disheveled.

Sango paraded over to the two, her white kimono shimmering in the florescent light and pried Eri off Kagome. "Sorry…Kag wins!"

Eri rested her hands on her extended mid section and pouted, "no fair! She's engaged!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue playfully and hugged the other girl, "so are you silly!"

Sango shrugged, "she has a point! Kagome is victorious!"

Kagome shouted and fisted the air before hugging Sango. Working her way back to the table, she placed a soft kiss on InuYasha's lips. "Did I win that bet?"

InuYasha kissed the girl back and laughed as her eyes flickered over the tiny pot of money the boys had started as a flower pool. "Nah…my money was on Eri." Brining his mouth closer to her ear, he whispered, "She's desperate!"

Kagome smacked his shoulder then kissed his cheek and waded back out onto the dance floor. Miroku grabbed Kagome's hand and held it up. Taking the microphone from the DJ, he shouted, "now we need all of our single bachelors out here who are willing to compete against InuYasha for a chance to grope…I mean…place this…" he held up the baby blue garter and waggled his eyebrows, "on her leg…or thigh…" hearing InuYasha's dark growl, he quickly added, "leg."

Very few men wandered onto the dance floor at first; namely Houjo, InuYasha and Bankotsu. Kouga stood on the sidelines, playfully attempting to pull off his wedding ring to get onto the floor while Aayme was screaming at him. InuYasha and Bankotsu were busy sizing up Houjo to miss the other five guys who joined in. Miroku took one glance behind him then shouted, "Come on guys…pay some attention."

The garter hit the ceiling with the first throw and was plucked out of mid air by Bankotsu, a second before InuYasha could grab it. If looks could kill…

Bankotsu laughed at his friend then sauntered to the middle of the dance floor. Grabbing Kagome by her waist, he spun her around twice to the sappy music that was playing in the background.

Miroku exchanged nervous glances with Sango before cautiously advancing on his friends. "Okay…well, then….err…Kagome…you're going to sit here." Pulling out a chair, Kagome took her seat. Turning to Bankotsu, he nodded to in front of Kagome and muttered, "behave or I'm sure InuYasha will fry you alive!"

Bankotsu sniffed loudly then sighed, "mmm…got to love the smell of charred flesh." He flashed a wolfish smile at Miroku then dropped to his knees in front of Kagome. "Let's see what has my friend so hooked. Spread them, gorgeous!"

"Oi! That's my fiancée you asshole!" InuYasha stood close enough to grab Bankotsu by his neck if need be.

Bankotsu flipped him off then took Kagome's right ankle in his left hand. Lifting her leg he slipped the garter over her foot and up her ankle. Keeping it professional, he lifted the garter just above her knee before removing his hands from under her dress. He helped her stand and both did a short bow before laughing and giving each other a quick hug.

InuYasha stood next to Miroku watching the entire interaction. "So…you're married now, ey' monk?"

Miroku laughed and nodded. "Oh, that's something I wanted to tell you. I registered online to become an official. I can marry people now."

InuYasha's eyebrows disappeared under his hairline as he chuckled lightly. "That's just what we need. Couples beware! He'll test your wife for you before the wedding!"

Miroku punched his shoulder and laughed. "You know what I mean. And why would I ever engage in such…activities?" he grinned at the deadpanned expression from his long time friend. "So what about you two, when are you going to…?"

InuYasha shrugged. "We're not sure. I'm going back to California with her for a year for her last semester and internship then we're going to decide where to live. She wants to move overseas for a while, somewhere in Europe. I'm thinking Italy…I think she agrees. Maybe for a year or two."

Miroku smiled sadly, the reality of the situation lingering over them heavily. "We really are all splitting up."

InuYasha shrugged, "it would only be for a little bit. And hell dude, it ain't like we're not rich enough to go see each other. All you need to do is reach into that small fortune you're saving."

Miroku shrugged, "I'm saving it for a rainy day."

"To what, buy a country?"

"No…just a really nice house."

InuYasha smiled and put his arm over Miroku's shoulders. "You ready to do your speech?"

Miroku nodded and cracked his neck. "Wish me luck…"

Walking to the front of the room, Miroku hooked his arm around Sango's waist and pulled her to his side. Taking the microphone, he coughed once. "I would love it people would pay a little more attention to the groom, I swear I won't steal the spot light much longer. I would just like to again extend our warmest thanks for all of you coming out today, to see us get married. Me…getting married…its kind of funny. I'd love to say a few words, if you would all hear me out for a moment."

Bankotsu, who was sitting next to InuYasha and Kagome decided to shout, "Boo! Let the chick talk! She's more entertaining."

Miroku smiled like the Cheshire cat. "That she is. For those who didn't know me in high school…the thought of marriage never came into the picture. I was…different…not really accepted by many…because of rumors that were completely unfounded."

Sango laughed and shoved his shoulders lightly, "you were a lecher and you still are, you perv!"

Miroku flushed and kissed her nose. "Maybe…but I'll tell you. From the first day that my dear lady Sango called my name…everything has changed. From hearing her remember me in the locker room…" the room broke out in laughter. "No…I'm serious, we were reunited in the girls locker room due to my wonderful best friend, who at the time I was sure was insane! But since then, I've been a reformed man."

"Liar!"

Miroku flipped Ryen off. "Sango, my love…you are my life. And I don't get to say it enough; I love you…so much! Without you, nothing would be worth living. All I can think of when I wake up is getting to see your face and know that for some reason, you picked me to spend your life with. And I can only hope that I'll live up to each and every one of your expectations and when you have our six children…"

Sango choked on her champagne.

"…That you'll look back and know that you walked into the locker room at just the right time. Sango; you are my best friend…you are my soul mate…you are my everything…and now, you're also my wife. I truly believe that today I have reached Nirvana." Lowering his lips, he kissed Sango chastely.

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and jumped into his arms. Kissing him deeply, she murmured, "I think it's time for us to start our honeymoon."

Miroku kissed her and nodded to InuYasha. "Take it away, guy!"

InuYasha glanced up at the clock then at his friends. "Damnit, wait a minute! You guys still have an hour!"

Sango pulled her lips away from Miroku for a moment to shout, "we're sure you can handle it! Make us proud!"

InuYasha watched the two make a hasty retreat then chuckled. Arms wrapped around his waist and he let his head roll back to plant a loud kiss on Kagome's cheek. "Well…another set of our friends are married. I think we're next, Princess."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face. "I guess we are."

Rin and Sesshoumaru walked up to their side, pausing to glance at the door. "Where did those two go?"

"Early honeymoon…"

"Want to get a kick start on the expeditions…"

Rin laughed and nodded towards the presents. "We'll gather those together at the end to take back to their place." She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her towards the bathrooms; "I have to borrow her for just a second."

Turning the corner, Rin bombarded Kagome with questions. "When are you two getting married? How many kids? What is going on? And you have to tell me; just how was the make up sex?"

Kagome laughed and stopped Rin in her tracks. "Okay. First, we're not getting married until I'm out of school and done with my interning. We're not talking of kids yet, we want to live our lives together; we lost a lot of time. Ano…not much is going on, we're heading back to the states tomorrow afternoon…and we haven't had sex yet. We're working on it."

Rin dug her pinky into her ear and shook her head. "I'm sorry…I must have lost some part of my hearing because I know I'm not hearing you right. You haven't had sex? What the hell, Kagome? You two were like rabbits!"

Kagome nodded slowly, "you're right…but sometimes people need to step back and really evaluate life. We're doing what's important right now, which is being together."

Rin's eyes misted over as she embraced her friend. "Gods I'm going to miss you!"

Kagome nodded and hugged Rin back. "I'll miss you too!"

Wiping away black tears, Rin asked carefully, "Will you two come out to visit?"

Kagome chuckled lightly and nodded. "InuYasha is already talking about over spring break taking me to the east coast to go to the beach. So I'll see you in three months."

Rin hugged Kagome again, wiping her mascara away. "You take good care of him! You're both still fragile from all of this, and taking him to a new place can be traumatic."

Kagome nodded, "yeah…but we're going to be okay…I know it." she looked over her back and smiled at her fiancé. "I know what I want, and who I want to be with. There isn't a doubt in my mind about it. I love him, Rin…and by the gods, I've missed him so much. I don't know how I've lived these past four years."

Rin nodded slowly, "I understand." seeing Sesshoumaru beckoning her, she kissed Kagome on both cheeks, "I'll miss you chicky! You better call me!"

Kagome held onto Rin's hands a little longer then added, "Don't worry Rin…you still got one more wedding to go before we have issues getting together! But I'm sure together, we can make everything work. Who cares about distance when you're family?"

Rin smiled sadly and loosened her grasp on Kagome's hands. "Family…yes…I guess we are now. One big happy wed family!"

She couldn't be more right.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X

Okay, that was much longer then I first thought. See…a raspberry to those who didn't think I would let inu and kag be together. ;; hehe. J/k. anyway, one more chapter to go. I can't say when it will be up. I'm going out of town for a week and had to push to finish this before I went.

For those who don't know, I posted a new story on both and it's entitled Harusume (spring rain). It's going to be a slower work then 'COTD' was, but I'll be writing another in the mean time as well, to make up for how 'different' this one is. For those interested, Harusume is an inu/kag fic. Sessh is, however, Kagome's best friend. (I know it's awkward, just trust Me. I've made people cry with the basic overview of the story, let alone actually reading it).

-anyway, mucho love for all of you still with me out there! Ciao babes!


	86. Amazed

Curse of the Dragon 

Epilogue 3 Amazed

Rain tapped gently on the rooftop of the tiny apartment singing a soothing lullaby to the two who lay awake in the king sized bed below. Amber eyes pierced the darkness like a bolt of lightning, aware of everything that wasn't happening and appreciating the serenity of the night. Glancing down, his fingers wove into the obsidian hair that contrasted his toned chest like ying and yang. Lowering his lips, he kissed the crown of his bedmate's head. He heard a sweet sigh and he thanked the gods again for giving him the moment to lay with her again.

"I still can't believe it…I mean…twins on both sides…"

A smile dashed across the male's face, his eyes lightening with mirth. "Well, Sessh can't say that he's ever bored. He'll have his hands tied for the rest of his life ." He pressed his lips against the soft skin of her forehead and sighed, "And Miroku can stop being a perv. Life is perfect."

Kagome lifted her head and stared at her lover. "You knew, didn't you? That it was going to be this way?"

InuYasha shrugged and moved one hand from the small of her naked back to her shoulders and pulled her gently back to wrap around his chest. "I had no clue. I knew Rin was going to have a girl…I just never thought that there were two. I'm guessing that dumb ass brother of mine didn't know either. I wish I was there to see his reaction." He stroked Kagome's hair slowly, letting the strands slip through his fingers like water. "As for Sango…well…who didn't see that one coming? She knew two months in when she stopped fitting into _Miroku's_ clothes! Idiots, it's their own fault; too much sex can do that to you."

Kagome smiled and brushed her fingertips over his lips. "Shush…or you'll curse yourself to their fate." Replacing her lips to where her fingers had been, she laughed gently.

The mirth that filled the boy's eyes disappeared in a rapid almost fearful manner as he hissed quietly, "Dear God, women, don't say such things!" Yet he didn't pull away from her light embrace.

Kagome pouted and rolled off her hanyou. Sitting up and clutching the sheet against her chest, she swung her legs off the bed and stood slowly. "Children…can you believe it? I mean…both sets of our friends are parents." Glancing out into the dimly lit streets, she muttered, "Parents, InuYasha…are we really that old?"

InuYasha's eyes followed the woman as she slipped to the bay window of the tiny apartment to stare out into the murky night sky. With a stretch and a light growl of a yawn, he sat up and got to his feet. Slipping behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder blades and pulled her back into his naked chest. He pressed a chaste kiss to her neck and murmured into the baby soft skin, "It's odd…isn't it? I keep looking in the mirror expecting to see my father…or hell, even Ryen, glaring back at me when I think of that. I can't believe that I'm twenty seven now. It's…scary."

Kagome shrugged and reached behind her head to gently to fondle the right triangle ear that sat in the tuff of silver bangs on her lover's head. "I like you the way you are. You're so much more mature then you used to be."

InuYasha scoffed playfully then gently raked his claws over the bare skin of her upper arms. The husky tone that suddenly overwhelmed his voice nearly made the girl melt. "Mature huh? You want me to show you how mature I can be?"

Kagome swallowed thickly as her hand stilled on InuYasha's ear. "You really are insatiable, aren't you?"

InuYasha chuckled lightly as his hands wandered from her shoulders to rest over hers that held the sheet. "I haven't changed that much baby…just enough to know that I ought…" he kissed the top of her shoulder, right below the back of her neck, "…to worship you…" he kissed his way gently up her neck, "like the goddess…" he stilled his lips against her right ear before whispering hotly, "…you are."

Kagome smiled softly as his hands sunk under the sheet to rest against her bare breasts. Her eyes drifted closed as he gently massaged the muscles, his fingers playfully teasing her nipples. His name slipped from her lips as her breathing escalated. God she loved it when he touched her like this.

They had waited a good while after reuniting to have sex; they had lasted for nearly four months…a record for them. It had been a joint decision…to wait and to consummate. They had feared for the longest of time that if they rushed back into their ritual antics, that something would break…that something would be spoiled. Yet when the time came, and they couldn't reframe from indulging in each other…it shocked them both. The sex was amazing…and it only seemed to strengthen the frail bond between the two. This time around, in their relationship, something was completely different. There was never a rushed need for completion, never the urge just to get it over with and be satisfied. When they found their way to join as one, everything was magical, everything seemed perfect. It was as if the world stopped when he placed his lips over hers. A simple kiss could elate her to a world she never knew existed; a place where it was just her and him…a place where she could live in eternal happiness.

InuYasha dragged his lips from her cheek to her neck, sucking lightly at the frail skin. "I think you, basked in moonlight and covered with a sheet is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Kagome kept her eyes closed but arched an eyebrow. "Is it now?"

InuYasha grinned, "It is. Now come here baby, so I can worship you correctly." Turning her in his arms, he gently pulled the sheet away from her hands to let it pool at their feet.

Very slowly he lowered her down, his lips pressed against hers, to lay her on the floor on the disregarded sheet. Bracing himself on propped elbows over her, he pushed a lock of her ebony hair from her face gently. "You know, Princess, you have a promise to live up to now."

Kagome opened one eye as his hand trailed tingling paths up and down her neck. "Oh, do I?"

InuYasha grinned manically. "You graduated…and you are done with your internship, Dr. Higurashi."

Kagome caught his fingers as they danced over her lips and kissed the flats gently. "That is right, isn't it?" She grinned, knowing full well what he was pushing for. Toying gently, unintentionally, with the diamond on her left hand, she felt her eyes sparkle, much like the stone.

InuYasha kissed each of her cheeks, avoiding her lips with a lazy smile that made her heart beat faster. "Yes, it is. So…the question is; where do you wish to do it?"

Kagome blushed and blinked at her lover. Licking her lips slowly, she cooed seductively, "Well…I'm thinking maybe the kitchen…or the living room…"

InuYasha waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her outburst. "Hey now…I wasn't talking about _that_, but if you're _up_ for round two…"

Kagome giggled softly and kissed him again. "I don't know InuYasha." Allowing him to roll off her to the right, she sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "I was thinking; honestly, I don't want a big huge wedding; something simple…something small…that would be nice."

InuYasha raised himself to look down at the girl, his arms instantly tightening. "That would be amazing. But baby, this is for you…for us…and I want it to be everything you've ever dreamed. If you want a big wedding…"

Kagome interjected quickly, "you know Vegas _is_ right around the corner?"

InuYasha stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and stared down in awe at the girl. "Have I told you how _much_ I love you in the last two minutes?"

More giggles spilt into the night air as his lips closed over hers. Kagome sighed happily. "I'm serious. I really don't want the stress of anything huge. We could invite Sesshoumaru and Rin, Sango and Miroku…if they can find babysitters…"

InuYasha laughed lightly and nipped at her chin, "I'm sure they will find something to make do. Ryen is a trained professional, you know."

Kagome laughed and turned to face her mate. "You're all over this quick wedding thought, aren't you?"

InuYasha reached up and pushed her hair behind her ears and stared deeply into the eyes he knew he could get lost in without trying. "I'm all over you, Baby girl. In my book, when I took you ten years ago, we became mates. This is for show."

More laughter and more smiles ensued. "I guess if you put it that way…Vegas is sounding better and better."

Not to hopeful, the Hanyou added shyly, "We could drive tonight, if you really want to do it that way. We could be married at sunset tomorrow."

Kagome kissed his nose with an airy giggle. "No, I want my mother there along with my friends. But we could…maybe say in six months, get them all out here?" She stretched and smiled as her fingers gently traced the contour of the muscles on InuYasha's chest. "Besides, I really want to wear the dress that my mother wore when she married my father. You should see it, it's beautiful!"

InuYasha nodded slowly, "I guess…but I really don't want five screaming infants here. You're brother will be a proud papa, don't forget, in about three months, Auntie…"

Kagome chewed on her lip for a moment, a part of her still in shock over that fact. Her baby brother was going to be a father! "I guess. But what else can we do?"

InuYasha shrugged again and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out and make it work. Right now, what we have to look forward too, is that next week, we will be in Hawaii, relaxing on the beach. No books, no papers, no blasted doctors ordering you around like their maid…and no need for me to threaten to pull people's scrotums through their mouths if they talk down to you one more time."

Kagome gasped and sat up straight, her eyes were the size of saucers. "Is that what you told him? No wonder why he stayed so far away from me in the last two months. Oh my god, InuYasha!" she smacked his shoulder playfully; "I don't believe you! That could have lost me the job!"

InuYasha's golden eyes held the sparkle of the moon…or perhaps, captured the light of the love between the two and illuminated it. "No it wouldn't of. I warned him that if he fired you over the threats, I'd kill him and no one would ever find the pieces of his body."

Kagome shook her head and pressed her hand to her mouth. "You're unbelievable!"

InuYasha slowly sat up, the glint of mischief that had sparkled in his eyes a moment before suddenly darkening to a rather predatorily gleam. "What to know what else I am?"

Kagome gulped audibly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable…as well as very turned on. She raised an eyebrow, trying unsuccessfully to present a cool face. "What would that be, love?"

InuYasha leered at the girl, slowly sitting up to his knees to tower over her naked body. "I'm very…very…"

Kagome suddenly sat up and knocked him backwards playfully. Landing on his chest, she swung her legs over his hips to straddle his waist, right above his pelvic bone. Grabbing his hands and using his moment of shock against him, she pinned them above his head.

InuYasha abided by Kagome's sudden dominant streak, it wasn't something that she often acted upon. Quite normally, it was the other way around. So regardless of his youkai demanding for him to take control of the situation, he went along for the ride.

Kagome lowered her mouth to his neck, gently taking the time to return the favor of the many colored bruises that decorated her skin under the collar of her shirts. Sucking at the flesh of his throat, she slowly traced her way down his body, licking and sucking every curve of his body, letting her tongue trace a path of destruction down her beloved hanyou. She paused at his belly button, and completely enjoyed the way he bucked wildly against her when she dipped her tongue into the tiny hole.

InuYasha groaned as her tongue traced the shallow curves of his pelvic bone, following the contour down to teasingly bathe the inside edge of his thigh. With a wistful sigh, he goaded, "don't tease now, Princess…it ain't nice!"

Chestnut eyes glanced up at him as her tongue darted around the base of his hardened length, only to make its way up the other thigh. Her eyes never leaving his, she ran her tongue up his cock, and then gently sucked on the tip. With a seductive grin, she let the member go with a rather lewd pop. "Is this what you want, InuYasha?"

His eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "Maybe…" Playfully he tugged at his hands to test her strength.

Kagome shook her head and let out a short blast of hot air against the tip of his cock, making his entire body lurch. "Now, now InuYasha…I will break out your handcuffs if you keep this up!"

InuYasha's golden eyes dashed to the city-issued cuffs he had received and used…to his advantage…on more then one occasion. Yet for her to threaten to put him in them, something didn't seem quite right to him. He knew that if he got a second away from this vixen, he could have her pinned to the headboard and open to his will.

The thought process seemed to flee the hanyou as her mouth engulfed his member. With a rather primal growl, InuYasha closed his eyes as she slowly worked his cock over like a pro. She would suck her way nearly halfway down his shaft, only to massage the tip with the back of her tongue while lightly raking his shaft with her top row of teeth. He bucked as she took more of him down her throat, releasing his hands as she went.

Placing her hands around his hips, as if to hold on, Kagome swallowed the rest of his cock to sit in the back of her throat. Ignoring the gagging reflex for as long as she could, Kagome locked her eyes onto his bellybutton and sucked on him like a child a pacifier.

The grunts that bellowed from the hanyou's lips were well worth the effort. InuYasha covered his eyes with one hand, fisting his hair on occasion to keep from grabbing Kagome's head and pounding into her throat until he was spent. Craning his neck to watch the girl's mouth and throat constrict with each suck, he felt as if he was going to explode…quite literally.

Kagome finally had enough, lifting her head off his member to get a deep breath of air. Instantly she found herself on her back. It took a minute for her brain to register the cold metal that closed over her wrist until it touched her other wrist. Opening her eyes wide, she stared up at the hanyou who was lingering over her, a bawdy smile etched on his face as he took in her naked form. She struggled at her hands, frowning to see that they were once again cuffed above her head.

"No fair, Inu! I was winning!"

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her right cheek before placing his fingers over her lips. "And now I'm in command." His fingers instantly latched onto the two rosy buds that protruded from the girl's chest, forcing her domicile while he wreaked havoc on her body.

Running his tongue down her neck, he lapped at her pulse while his fingers gently slid over her peaks, massaging the muscles beneath his well trained fingers. Running the tip of his claw over the rosy bud, he flicked her nipple once, enjoying the way she arched her back to make her breast fill his hand just right.

His hand swept down her body, dipping down the apex of her thighs to rest flatly against her core. Three fingers penetrated her at once, not even waiting to see if she was ready; he already knew she was sopping wet. Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit in circles while working his fingers in and out of her in a steady motion. His mouth claimed hers as he pushed harder with his hand, enjoying himself as he watched her squirm under him, her hands incapable of stopping him. He knew how she got off on the bondage idea…it was a fetish he had learned their senior year that had been applied multiple times over their sessions with each other. And by the look on her face, mirroring pure bliss, he knew that it was something they would always indulge in.

He smiled devilishly as Kagome began thrusting her hips with each movement of his hand. She was close…she was so close…and she wanted it. There was nothing like a pleading Kagome that got him off so fast.

InuYasha entered her swiftly, making her cry out at the sudden intrustion. She hadn't felt him lining himself up, as his mouth worked over one of her rosy tips. He took no mercy as he slammed himself into her time again again, pushing himself against her cervix with each thrust of his hips. Placing one hand around her hips, InuYasha pulled Kagome from the mattress to aim deeper into the girl's cavern. The noise that carried through the room was the sound of flesh smacking against flesh, and the moans and groans that echoed about the apartment had to be enough to make the neighbors want cigarettes, as the couple reached their climax in elation.

InuYasha recovered first, unlocking her hands from the metal cuffs as he flipped them over, so Kagome could sleep soundly on his chest. It only took a moment for them to find themselves in a deep slumber, joined together in elation.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"By the Gods…Inu, come look at this view! It's…gorgeous!"

InuYasha lifted his eyes from the queen sized bed and dragged them over the site of his mate dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight white shirt. Lifting a lazy eyebrow, he growled, "You're right…it is."

Kagome glanced over her right shoulder and blushed warmly before rolling her eyes. "I'm serious…you can see half the island from here!" With a giggle, she turned and waved her hand at him, "Come here!"

InuYasha sighed then rolled off the bed to drag his feet to where she stood. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he glanced out the window. She wasn't joking; the view was magnificent. Half of Maui could be seen from the window, including a nice glimpse from one side of the room of the beautiful cerulean blue ocean. Personally, InuYasha would have preferred a much more quite location where just the two of them could relax instead of the giant Outrigger Condo that he managed to find by way of chance; but it was beautiful, he could agree with that much. Tugging gently at his fiancée's waist, he led the girl onto their terrace. Glancing down, he grimaced and took an instinctive step back.

Kagome snickered, placing a hand on his arm, and looked about before dropping into one of the chairs on the balcony. Guiding InuYasha into another, smirking at the indestructible hanyou's fear of heights, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

InuYasha smiled, turning to brush his lips over her forehead. "As I do you, baby Girl. So, what do you wish to do today?"

Kagome blushed lightly and glanced around the balcony in appreciation. "Well…we have a lot to christen in…"

InuYasha's eyes widened before he started to chuckle. The light sound turned heavy as he laughed till tears formed in his eyes. "God, what have I turned you into?"

Kagome scrunched up her nose then stuck her tongue out at the Youkai. "Fine then, no sex for you. We'll go to the beach."

InuYasha stopped laughing abruptly and caught her wrist before she could walk away. "I'm joking you know…if you're up for a romp…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his teasing tone, and then turned her nose up to him. "Not anymore, thanks. Let's go looking around."

InuYasha followed her back into the hotel turned condo and rested in the doorway. "I just figured that after our little…session…" he coughed discretely at the color that blossomed on her cheeks, "on the plane, that you would be…tired."

The rose dusting on Kagome's cheeks darkened as she quickly made her way from the bedroom. Slipping into a pair of sandals, she grabbed her InuYasha's hand. "Come on Lover, I want to walk the beach."

InuYasha was in no disposition to argue.

Reaching the white sand beach only took moments, but they made it just in time to watch the sun set into the blazing blue ocean in a mass of fiery beauty and perfection. Enveloping the young girl in his arms, InuYasha glanced down at his soon to be wife. "This all seems so perfect, Koi. It's like we were meant to be here."

Kagome nodded, ignoring the tears that surfaced in the corners of her eyes. "Hai. It's so beautiful."

InuYasha tilted her chin to look up to him; his eyes presently warm, burning nearly as bright as the dying sun. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and shook her head, her eyes glassy in the dusks light. "You're right, you know. It's prefect. This…this is everything I've ever wanted."

InuYasha smiled, humor glistening in his eyes. "What, to be on a Hawaii beach in tongs, watching the sunset with me?"

Kagome gently thumped his chest, then snuggled her head into the warmth, "No…for us to be content. For us to be able to stand here and know that this…our vacation, our lives, our choices, is about _us_. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, InuYasha."

InuYasha sighed happily, "The rest of your life, you say?" Lowering the two of them to sit in the sand, her between his legs embraced by his arms, he stared out at the ocean. "You realize, Koibito that forever is a long time. Mating with a Youkai will make that even longer?"

Kagome nodded happily, "and I look forward to every day waking up in your arms."

InuYasha pressed on, not wanting to destroy the moment but needing to make sure she understood, "after we're married…when all is said and done, you'll…you'll wear my mark, right?"

Kagome felt her smile turn smug. Lowering the collar of her shirt, she gently ran over the marks he had already left in the form of bruises on her neck. "I think I already do, InuYasha."

InuYasha gently ran the tip of his claw over one mark, enjoying the slight gasp and spike in her scent as she leaned into his touch. "It would be different, Koi. This mark would make us one…it would connect our lives together. You would live as long as me. I'm taking longevity, Kagome…and your immune system would benefit."

Kagome turned her chin up to stare upside-down at her mate. "You mean…I'd live forever?"

InuYasha placed his hand over hers and held the grip steadfast. His voice seemed apologetic, but relentlessly strong. "We talked about this…I know it seems like a long time to be stuck with me…"

Kagome gasped and spun herself to kneel between his legs, her hands on his shoulders. "Don't say that! You know I want to always be with you. But…that means…"

InuYasha nodded slowly, understanding her reluctance to the matter. "you'd outlive Sango and Miroku…Souta and his children and probably his children's children. But you'd always have Rin and Sesshoumaru…and possibly your mother and Ryen if he ever gets around to it."

Kagome placed one hand on his chin, gently lifting his face to meet hers. Caressing his chin, she added, "and I'd have you." a small pang of sadness flashed through her eyes as she turned to look out at the calm ocean. "I can't imagine outliving my friends…or my little brother, but I guess there's always a chance that would happen regardless." A lone tear dripped down her cheek as she smiled sadly, "but…I would always be with you."

InuYasha let go a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Lowering his face into her hair, he inhaled sharply, as if needing reassurance she was still there in his arms. "I worry so much, Kagome…that I'll lose you to something I can't control. When you weren't in my arms...when you aren't…I worry constantly. I can't…" taking a deep breath, he growled, "I can't lose you, Kagome. Don't you know how much I need you?"

Kagome smiled, fisting her hands over his. "As much as I need you…and as much as I need air to breathe. I love you baby…and I'll do anything to stay by your side until…the end."

Turning the petite girl in his arms once more, InuYasha toppled backwards to keep her resting on his chest, the warm breeze sweeping around the two like a blanket. "I love you, Koi."

Tranquility embraced the two as they found their peace in the natural world. Watching the sun set, InuYasha knew that their life as a couple was only beginning.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

"So tell me again why we're going to Oahu?"

InuYasha smirked as the tiny aircraft made its landing on the small airstrip of the tiny island. "All in good time, Princess."

Kagome reached over InuYasha to make a grab for one of his ears. "if you don't stop it with the secrets…"

Ever since their second day on the islands, the hanyou had spent half the time on the phone with 'work'. Kagome had been annoyed, to say the least, but understanding. A couple times his brother had called, which intrigued Kagome. But what got her more was InuYasha's refusal to answer any of her questions. Then suddenly, on the fifth day of their vacation when they were supposed to go jet skiing and parasailing, he made an abrupt change and led her to the tiny plane instead. By time they landed, it was four in the afternoon.

Stepping from the rickety plane, Kagome warily followed her hanyou. "Where are we going, InuYasha?"

InuYasha paused, stuffing his hands into the cargo pockets of his shorts; he turned and lowered his mirrored sunglasses to the bridge of his nose with a rather irate scowl plastered on his face. With a grunt, he finally relented, "I want you to come with me. Can you just trust me…for two seconds?"

Kagome slipped her hand into his, slightly taken back by the sudden aggression. Licking her lips, she firmly nodded, "O…Okay. Gomen nasai…"

InuYasha kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "I should be saying that. I didn't mean to snap…I'm just tired."

Kagome glanced back to the plane, her eyebrows furrowing. "if you're tired, we didn't have to come here…"

InuYasha shook his head a little too quickly, "no! It's fine." With a deep breath, he sighed, "this is something I've been waiting…no, dying…to do for a long time!"

Kagome stared at the man for a moment before shrugging. "If you say so…"

Stepping up to the pavement, InuYasha glanced around, as if searching for something…or someone. After a moment, he smirked and grabbed Kagome's wrist. Walking towards a small red motorbike, his grin widened. "Thank God…" he muttered while looking over the vehicle. Grabbing one helmet, he produced a key from inside then handed it to Kagome.

Kagome watched the interaction very carefully before placing the helmet on her head. Tightening it, she muttered, "what are you planning, 'Yasha?"

InuYasha grunted and swung himself over the seat of the bike and motioned for Kagome to do the same. With a smirk, he quipped, "You remember how to ride one of these, right Koi?"

Kagome met his egotistical smirk with a menacing grin of her own, the flashback of the same conversation from eight years prior playing through her mind. "Yeah…just like I do you, right? In control."

InuYasha's grin faltered then grew to a smile. "That's my girl. Come on."

Kagome begrudgingly got onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just…be careful! Roads here are treacherous."

InuYasha shrugged, "Easy as pie, sweetheart. Just…hang on."

Kicking off the ground, InuYasha had them barreling down the tiny roads in a matter of minutes.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X

Pulling up, the tiny beach that stretched as far as the eye could see was completely deserted. InuYasha parked the scooter in the empty lot, a scowl embracing his face like a second skin. With a growl, he stalked off down the wooden ramps that led onto the beach as Kagome trailed nervously behind. As they cleared the palm trees, Kagome couldn't help the gasp that was ripped from her throat.

The sand was a beautiful hue of white, the ocean a tumbling mass of blues and greens with waves that were surging towards the shore towering over fifteen feet in height. The seclusion of the area only added to the beautiful tranquility of the sight. Her eyes latched onto InuYasha's in curiosity as he stood, hands on his hips, gazing the landscape, his scowl turned into a rather furious glower.

Softly, Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" She knew it was a stupid question, of course something was wrong, but she wanted to hear it from him. What had he been expecting? The only people who came to these beaches during the winter months were the die-hard surfers.

InuYasha seemed to jump in remembrance of her presence, and then forced a smile onto his gloomy face. "No, it's okay. I just thought there would actually be some people here! I mean…it's kinda dangerous if there isn't!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she followed InuYasha onto the beach. He walked towards a rental shack, where they would have offered surfboards and other beach gear, then frowned upon finding that closed.

"Son of a bitch!"

Kagome placed her hand over his as he leaned against the barred window, comprehension slowly filtering through her brown eyes. "You were thinking about surfing…in these waves…weren't you?"

A tiny smile of redemption filtered onto the hanyou's face, still wading under the obvious upset. "Yeah…something like that."

Kagome's mouth fell open, not sure whether she was angry at how far they traveled so he could surf, or incredulously that this man, whom had probably only surfed waves reaching five feet in height, thought he could take on fifteen foot killers. With a sigh and a hand to her forehead, she asked wryly, "we came all this way for you to surf? No offense, baby…but you haven't surfed in…like…"

InuYasha turned his face to smile guiltily at her. "A few months. I've been boning up in California for the trip."

Kagome took in the crestfallen look on her lover's face and found her feeling sympathy for the predicament. Glancing around nervously, she stuttered, "Maybe if we go to another beach…"

The sound of a car pulling into the lot seemed to relieve a lot of stress from the man's face. With a muttered prayer, he turned to his mate and grasped her hands in his. "I need you…to sit right here…and not move. Can you do that?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she slowly sunk to her knees on the sandy surface. "O..kay."

InuYasha smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Now, I'm serious. Don't move!" Turning, the hanyou dashed back to the motorbike.

Kagome lowered her hands to the sand, idly drawing kanji symbols for love and romance, passion and other word that filled her mind when thinking of her fiancé. She was distracting herself from following him, she knew it. But…he had asked her to stay here, and she would be damned before she went against him. After a moment of writing her name with his last name, she found herself growing nervous. 'What is he doing? He's been anxious these last two days…and always on that damn phone. What is he planning?' the urge to turn around had never been so great, weighing on the girl like a burden of a thousand pounds. With a grunt, she finally gave in.

That was before hands clasped down over her eyes.

With a startled yelp mimicking a kicked dog, Kagome's hands flew to those that covered her eyes; sure that InuYasha was playing on some sick game. Shock filtered through her system as she quickly realized that those hands that were placed on her person were not InuYasha's.

Another force impacted upon the one in back of her, and three bodies clashed to the floor. The hands slipped from Kagome's eyes and she wiggled under the mass of body weight to face her attacker. Her mouth hung open in pure shock.

"Surprise!"

Kagome threw herself forward and embraced the first of the two girls. "Rin! What the hell…?"

Sango crawled up from her cramped position between the two girls and joined into the hug.

Kagome felt tears stinging at her eyes as she hugged the two friends fiercely, whom she hadn't seen in over a years. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Suddenly, it all made sense; the phone calls, the anxiety…the sudden trip. "InuYasha."

"Way to ruin the surprise, Rin. Next time why not just fuckin' take her head off!"

Kagome glanced up to see three grinning males standing a few feet away. Lurching to her feet, she threw herself at InuYasha. Using momentum as her guide, she latched onto his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Catching his mate mid air, InuYasha grunted on impact and returned the kiss. "Guess you understand it all now, ey?"

Kagome's eyes sparkled as she let go of her hanyou to give Miroku a hug. "You look great, Miroku!"

Miroku smiled and hugged the girl back, keeping his hands at a respectable distance from her ass as per demand. "Kagome-sama, you look beautiful as always!"

Kagome let go of Miroku to hug her future brother-in-law. "Sesshoumaru! I can't believe you two conspired like this!"

InuYasha met Miroku's questioning glance and grimaced. "It was a joint effort, Kag."

Kagome kissed InuYasha once more before bounding back to the girls. "I missed you two so much!"

Rin grinned and hugged her friend tightly. "Congratulations, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion as she pulled her head back to stare at her friend. "Congratulations? For what?"

Rin's eyes widened as she shot InuYasha a seemingly unbelieving look of daggers before choking on her own words. "Well…err…you made it to Hawaii! And…oh! You graduated!" She wanted to kick herself, how lame could you be? Rin made a mental note to later detach InuYasha's fornication tool and present it to Kagome as a dildo.

Behind the confused pair, Miroku sadly reached into his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Sesshoumaru. After the older Youkai took the money, the human turned on his friend. "You haven't…told her?"

InuYasha shrugged slowly, wincing as Kagome's eyes focused in on him, and then shot back to Miroku, "I would have…but…we haven't had…the right time."

Miroku gawked. "I swear, if she says no…"

InuYasha held up a hand, "she won't."

Sesshoumaru shoved the money into his wallet and felt his lips twist into a slight cynical smile, "I wish she would, only because it would serve you right and it would make me a quick grand."

InuYasha turned his attention to his brother. "Oi, thanks for the vote of confidence, oniisan."

Sesshoumaru smirked back wickedly, "not a problem, ototo."

Kagome placed a hand lightly on Rin's shoulder then brushed by her to reach InuYasha. Taking a handful of his silver hair, she gently led him away from the group. After walking closer to the ocean, she turned on him, releasing his hair and crossing her arms, curiosity brimming in her eyes. "What's going on?"

InuYasha rubbed his scalp with a rather weary gaze focused on the girl. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a million dollar smile…one he knew always made her knees weak. "Well Princess, remember how we were talking a week ago?"

Kagome raised a thin eyebrow. Granted, his smirk made her smile in return for the sheer brilliance of it, but he had something planned and she had a feeling that it was going to knock her off her feet. Forcing down any snide remark that she would normally give him, she grabbed his hand and shook her head in the negative. "We talk a lot, baby…you need to give me something more to recall specifics."

InuYasha tugged her into his chest and kissed her temple. "You said we should marry in Vegas…"

Kagome's eyes widened as a flood of understanding washed over her. Pulling away from InuYasha, she gazed around the beach in disbelief. "You're not serious…are you?"

InuYasha brought his lips to rest against her forehead. "I am…but only if you are. It's a holiday for all of us, either way…but if you want to…I have this nifty little plan…"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she lifted her eyes to soak in everything that was the man she loved. Bringing her lips to his, she whispered, "are you asking me to marry you here and now?"

InuYasha smirked, his claws coming to rest on her hips gently. "Yes…I think I am."

Kagome looked to the sand, a smile nearly cracking her face in half. Glancing up, she nodded quickly. The images that she held of what her wedding would be flashed through her head…and she realized then that those thoughts would never equal out to what this situation held. "Then let's do it…right here…right now."

Laughter bubbled from the hanyou as excitement overwhelmed the girl. She was giddy…actually truly giddy. Placing one hand on her shoulder, he pointed towards the other two girls', he set his plan into action. "Well…here's what's going to happen. You're going to go with them to change…"

Kagome glanced at the other girls then at the hanyou. "Go…go where? Change into what?"

A soft smile was her response. "Just trust me, baby girl…go with them and be back here in two hours."

Kagome put a hand to cover her mouth as a tear dripped down her cheek. "Are…are we really going to do this?"

Lowering his hand from her shoulder to her back, he dragged her into a warm embrace. "Yeah…" why did it suddenly not seem like a huge ordeal? Getting married was supposed to be this giant overwhelming stress, this acceptance that two lives were going to become one…and yet, it seemed…perfect. "Yeah, we are." And he was okay with it.

Identical thoughts flowed through the mind of the raven haired woman. Staring at their group of friends, she turned her eyes to the love of her life. "Okay…okay, we'll do this."

InuYasha dropped his hands to her hips and lifted her into the air. Spinning her around twice, he lowered her face to his lips and kissed her lightly. "I said it once, and I'll say it again," he spoke with his lips gently touching hers, "I could die against these lips."

Kagome kissed him again, taking a moment to push her tongue into his mouth, past his pearly white fangs to get a deep taste of the man she loved. Pulling away from him, their fingers dreading to separate until absolutely necessary, she turned to her friends. Holding out her arms, she laughed and squealed, "We're getting married!"

The girls responded with rather loud shrieks of their own, forcing both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru to cover their ears. They moved like banshees, grabbing Kagome and swiftly ushering her towards the car. And in a second, they drove out of sight.

The three men stared out at the turbulent ocean, watching the waves crash against the white sand beach in silence.

Miroku was the first to speak. "So…if she said no…or we were really late, would you seriously take on those waves?"

Another twenty foot wave broke a number of yards off shore and poured onto the beach. InuYasha shrugged. "I could take it."

Sesshoumaru scowled, "and you would be dead in a heart beat."

"Fuck you, asshole, I could do it!"

Miroku's eyes shined with mirth as he turned on the hanyou. "You…want to place a wager on that?"

Sesshoumaru placed a hand over Miroku's and scowls. "Not now, letch. We have work to do. Besides, I'm sure the last thing Kagome would want to do is to come back to find her husband in pieces on this beach."

"Soon to be husband…"

InuYasha flipped both men off and turned to stare up at the truck pulling into the parking lot. A smile broke out like a rash across his face but was quickly washed away to fit a rather snide smirk. "Well, well…look what the cat dragged in…"

The door to the rental truck opened and a fourth figure joined them on the beach. Pausing at the end of the wooden planks, the figure slowly crossed his arms, glancing from each of the boys faces to settle on InuYasha. "Well…fuck me sideways, I'm gonna guess this is really happening?" Glancing to Sesshoumaru, he asked, "so did she already know or did he ask her to marry him here?"

Sesshoumaru reached into his wallet and help up Miroku's hundred dollar bill. A smile broke out on the newcomer's face.

"Well…I'll be damned; looks like we got some work to do here boys. So get your dicks out of each other's asses and get the fuck up here to help me!"

"Never the couth one, are you Bankotsu?"

All attention turned to the fifth added member of the party.

A smirk mimicking InuYasha's slid across the fifth member's face. "At least he's right; we got a shit load of work to do and little time to do it. Move your asses into gear, ladies!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome padded behind the two other girls, where were whispering things she knew she wasn't supposed to hear. Reaching the tiny hut they had walked nearly half a mile from the car to reach, Kagome paused dead in her tracks.

"Is this really happening?"

Rin paused first, glancing over her right shoulder to take in the exhausted figure of her best friend. Exchanging worried gazes with Sango, Rin turned to face the bride. "Yes, it is." A foreboding tone slowly crept into her voice. "Why…is something wrong?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she laced her hands into her hair. "When I told him Vegas…I didn't actually think he'd…"

Sango's eyes widened as she rushed to Kagome's side. "Kagome…he asked if this was okay! If you have any doubts…"

Kagome put her hand gently over Sango's mouth and shook her head. "It's not that it's not okay…I love InuYasha and marrying him my dream…"

Rin arched her eyebrow and tugged at Kagome to lean into a hug. "Then what's wrong?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know…I wish my mother was here to see this, you know? I love him, I do…but I really want…" Bringing her hands to her hair, she fisted the tresses and tugged in frustration. "I don't know…I feel so unorganized!"

Sango laughed then slowly began pulling Kagome towards the hut. "Come on…that's why you have us! We'll do all your organizing for you!"

Kagome nodded slowly, "I know, and I love you two for it…but…it's just…"

Rin nodded, taking Kagome's right hand in hers. "Just…trust us, sweetie! We'd never let you down, especially on your wedding day!"

Kagome sniffled once, her eyes clashing with Rin's. "I can't believe I'm getting married."

Sango laughed and opened the door to the small building. "I still find myself at night thinking nearly the same thing, except mine is, 'I can't believe I got married.' Now I have three kids to look after!"

Kagome laughed weakly then paused. "Three?"

Sango's smile widened, "Ichiro, Keitaro and Miroku!"

Rin laughed heartily. "So tell me, how is it having that lecher's kids?"

Sango shrugged nonchalantly, swiping a strand of her hair from her eyes. "Hard work, exhausting…and I swear to the Kamis, if I have one more boy, I'm going to scream! I'm waiting for them to start preschool and start groping the other girls."

Kagome giggled and walked into the hut behind Sango. "Why can I see you having to spend almost every other day in with the principal?"

Sango regarded her dead panned. "Because they're Miroku's kids with my attitude?"

"That is true; man, they can grope the girls and bully the boys…sounds like Kyoto is in for some major trouble!"

Kagome turned to Rin and rubbed her shoulders. "How are the girls? They're…seven months…now?"

Rin nodded. "They're great. We left them with our nanny…she's so good with them. Sesshy hired her on two months before I had them, and spent nearly every waking hour watching this poor woman. But it worked out for the best because we really got to know and trust her."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "The girls must be having screaming fits without you there."

Rin shrugged, "they have to get used to the fact that I won't always be there. Regan was a little more reserved when we left then Saiyuri was. Saiyuri tried to raise the dead! I swear we could hear her outside the hotel." Chuckling airily, she took in the confused look on Kagome's face. "I didn't leave them in New York, sweetie; they're back at the hotel!"

Kagome gasped, "You brought them with you?" A smile broke out across her face, "you mean I can see my nieces?"

Sango quickly added, "And nephews."

Kagome smiled, hugging her two friends and squealing like a teenager. "I can't believe it!"

Rin pushed a piece of Kagome's hair behind her ears and pointed into the hut. "Come on, this is your wedding day. Let's make the most of this!"

Kagome smiled, turned around, and froze. Hanging on the far wall was her mother's wedding dress. Kagome took two steps towards the dress, idly letting her fingers dance over the simple satin material, as if making sure that the plain dress in front of her was truly the one she had always dreamed of wearing. With a startled cry, she turned to her friends with tears glistening in her eyes. "How did you get this dress?"

"Because I brought it with me."

Kagome spun back around as her mother walked out from behind the large mirror that rested in the center of the room. With a cry, Kagome launched herself into her mother's arms. "Oh Mama…"

Kauai hugged her daughter, a matching set of tears filling her chocolate orbs. "Oh Kagome…you look so beautiful! So much healthier!"

Kagome held onto her mother's hands, whimpering with tears streaming down her cheeks. Turning to her friends, she let out a strange laugh. "I can't believe you two! You both knew?"

Rin shrugged while Sango looked at the floor, both with smug smiles wrapping around their faces.

Kagome huffed once then hugged her mother again. "Mama…I'm so happy you're here!"

Kauai stroked Kagome's hair, whispering for her daughter to calm down. "We can't have you all blotchy for your wedding, now can we?"

Kagome pulled away from her mother, a small frown tugging at her ruby lips. "Mama…is it okay that we marry on the beach? I know it isn't a temple…"

Kauai laughed and waved her hand in dismissal of the idea. "Don't say that, Kagome…it's a marvelous idea and such a great location! InuYasha has been beside himself setting this all up for the last month."

Kagome felt herself smile in spite of the tears. With a tone that completely contradicted her words, she chided, "That jerk…"

Sango walked over to where she and Rin had their brides' maid dresses and took them down from the hanger. The dresses fit the islands nicely, perfect for the beach front wedding. It had taken serious coordination on the two girls' parts, but together they had found, sized and received two dresses that matched in style. The dresses reached right below the girls' knees and were strapless. The colors however were different; Rin's was light baby blue with a spray of dark blue flowers and some light greens tossed in while Sango's was the color of the sunset, a beautiful peach with dark and light pink flowers interwoven across the design.

Bringing the two dresses down from their garment bags, Sango reminded Kagome of one thing. "It's that _jerk_ that orchestrated this entire event, Kagome. To be honest, I was half sure that this was going to fall apart. But…he made it work. Somehow InuYasha really pulled this off."

Rin placed her finger over Kagome's lips, smiling as the girl finally stopped crying tears of happiness. "Come on now, we got lots to do and hardly enough time to do it. We're doing makeup first and then moving from there! Now smile girl, you're getting married!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the beach, Kagome was nearly beside herself when she saw what they had done to the empty beach side; apparently the boys had been busy. A row of candles, safely lit in little lanterns, illuminated the walkway beside a delicate white runner that lay over sand peacefully. Following the runner with her eyes, Kagome gasped audibly as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The runner ended right under a beautiful wicker archway; intertwined in the white twists of the arch were lush green vines that followed the bends of the wood, laced as well with Bird of Paradise flowers.

Behind the archway stood Miroku, dressed in a tux with a white collar, staring up at the girls' with a pleased smile on his face. In front of Miroku stood InuYasha, who had yet to notice the girl's arrival. His back was to them, as he stood staring out at the ocean, his hands buried in the pants pockets of his black tux. His hair was tied back in a braid that hung loosely at the back of his neck. He was barefoot with the bottom of his pants rolled up to his ankles, and the front of his suit was open and fluttering behind him in the light wind. Next to InuYasha stood Sesshoumaru, dressed meticulously in a black tux with his eyes on his brother's back.

So enamored with everything her future husband had planned and done, she hardly took notice to the shadow that cast over her until warm breath brushed over her ear.

"You look beautiful, Kagome."

Kagome spun around and squealed once, lunging into her future stepfather's arms. Hugging Ryen tightly, she willed herself not to cry; probably one of the hardest tasks of her life. They had all known that this was to come; it had all been a set up from the minute InuYasha had booked the tickets…down to the minute he pulled her onto that decrepit little airplane held together by duck tape. Swallowing hard and staring up lovingly at the older Youkai, she stuttered, "How…what...you're here also? You knew?"

Ryen wrapped his arms around Kagome, laughing as the girl nearly choked on her feeble attempts not to cry at the surprise. "Come on, Kags…you mean you really thought I would let your mother travel across the Pacific Ocean by herself?" Catching her chin with two fingers, he smiled warmly, "not to mention, I wouldn't miss my step-daughter's wedding. You're family to me, Kagome…whether or not I marry your mother…I'll always see you as a daughter."

Kagome's lips quivered as she smiled graciously at the demon. Sniffing once, she hugged Ryen again. "I'm so glad that my mom found you…I know you'll take care of her!"

With a deep inhalation of fresh salt air, she turned her attention back to the upcoming ceremony. Her eyes fell to the beautiful walkway that was going to officially join her life and the life of the man of her dreams. Turning so quickly that her hair snapped in the wind, Kagome's eyes latched onto Ryen's. She quickly blurted out, "will you walk me down the isle?"

Ryen laughed quietly and ran a hand through his cropped white hair. Sighing dramatically he shrugged, as if she had asked him to bring her the world. "I guess so." Dipping down to kiss her cheek, he added, "It would be my honor, Kagome."

Kagome giggled and hugged his waist. "Thank you…for everything." Kagome understood…as she had for a long time…that Ryen had played a very supportive role in her and InuYasha's relationship; he had been there from the start to keep InuYasha in line, in school, and out of trouble where Kagome could not. He had supported the boy as their father had never been able to, and had stood by their sides through the hardest times of their lives. Kagome also knew deep down that Ryen had never given up hope in their relationship, even when both she and InuYasha had. And deep in her heart, she also knew that Ryen had played a much larger role in keeping InuYasha safe when he was home in Japan without her; and for that she would be forever grateful.

Kagome's mother flanked to her other side, pausing quickly to kiss Ryen chastely before taking Kagome's left arm. "Is it okay if both parents walk you down the isle?"

Kagome sniffed once, leaning in to plant a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Oh mama…of course!"

Rin sniffed and dabbed her eyes, before turning glassy orbs on her friend. "I haven't cried this much since the girls' were born…and the wedding hasn't even started."

Sango's eyes danced past Rin's as her smile widened. "Oh…yes it has."

Rin turned and glanced down the tiny embankment. InuYasha had turned to look over his right shoulder, and he must have just caught sight of Kagome. His eyes were widened with what only could be an emotion understood by someone in love; it was one of the softest and yet most heated expressions Rin had ever seen grace the man's face. His eyes softened as he turned fluidly to face the bride-to-be, his hands coming to hang limply by his sides as his mouth worked on mute to find some word to describe what he was seeing.

To InuYasha, it was as if he was seeing an angel. Dressed in a simple and yet elegant white dress, the girl of his dreams stared down at him. The setting sun reflected off her raven locks, shining about her head like an angel's halo. For a moment, InuYasha pondered if he had truly died and gone to heaven.

A bright flash completed blinded him.

Bankotsu grinned at his friend, a camera in hand, then turned and took a picture aimed up the hill. Allowing the tiny silver contraption to slip back into his pants pocket, he chuckled deeply. "You know man…you seriously look like a fish out of water. Close your mouth or you'll swallow a bug."

InuYasha's mouth moved silently but his eyes remained focused on Kagome. It was as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. 'By the Gods, she's gorgeous! Someone tell me how I got so lucky!'

From the top of the hill, Kagome issued the boy a tiny wave of her hand. The look he was giving her was enough to destroy all barriers, all exteriors and everything she had ever felt before in her life. His gaze burrowed into her soul and rebuilt her body, her mind and her heart out of his love and the promises that lay unhindered in his eyes. He was offering her the world, and she knew herself a fool not to take it. This time…this time while he bared his soul to her, she would accept everything…and give him her all in return.

A gentle tune erupted from behind the archway, composed of what sounded like about three Ryuteki flutes, two Kotos and two Shakuhachis, with a very light but intricate Wakaido drum. Together these instruments harmonized in a very beautiful rendition of _Etenraku_, an age old wedding song she had come to know by heart.

InuYasha slipped from his hill by the water to stand by his brother, his molten eyes never once leaving Kagome's. Swallowing hard, he came to rest in front of Sesshoumaru, standing between his kin and his best friend. Reaching out, never truly noticing how his hand trembled, he patted Bankotsu twice on his right shoulder. "I never thanked you for taking the time to make…"

Bankotsu soundly cut him off. "And you never will have to. Now get your ass up to Miroku and fuckin' get married." He smirked despite his undertone comment, "fuckin' jerk…leaving me in the bachelor's world alone."

InuYasha relaxed visibly, as if Bankotsu's obsessive need for cursing, while even in the most serene tranquility, had somehow calmed him. With a deep breath, he walked to Sesshoumaru and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking his older half brother in the eyes, he struggled to find the right words. "Sesshoumaru…I…"

Sesshoumaru couldn't fight down the twitch of his lips, which slid into a faint smile at his brother's uncomfortable disposition, then placed his opposite hand on his brother's shoulder. "Save your voice; I'm sure you'll soon enough need it to be back-talking your way out of pissing off Kagome."

InuYasha smirked, but his eyes never changed. For the first time in his life that he could recall, he was looking on his brother in the utmost respect his body could muster. "I owe you my life, Sesshoumaru…that will never change. And I've never gotten the nerve to tell you how much I always wanted to grow up to be like you, when we were little…even when you were being a bastard. I respect you, and I…I love ya, man."

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, the faint smile turning into a grin. "You're not dying, InuYasha…I suggest you say nothing you will want to take back later."

InuYasha smiled and pushed against his brother's shoulder, then turned to face Miroku, their ordained priest for the evening. As he began speaking with his brother, the two best men found their way to the beginning of the runner to meet the bridal party.

Looking over his best friend of eight years tux, InuYasha smiled. "I still can't believe I'm letting you…of all people…marry us." How was it that he still could easily remember Miroku donning a Linkin park sweatshirt with baggy cargos, stepping out of Kaede's office and into his life as his best friend? The careless days of their senior year with the girls flashing through his mind, as a very tranquil emotion washed over the hanyou. He missed those carefree years, but nothing excited him more then the thoughts of the years to come that he would spend with Kagome; the rest of their lives. The Hood that Miroku had once been, so many years before, now stood before him a different man; a married man…a father. 'Have that many years truly gone by?'

Miroku smiled sincerely at the man in front of him. "Careful how you tread, InuYasha…or I shall endeavor to switch religions, become Mormon, and marry Kagome into my family." He could read the emotions playing across his best friends face as he reached out and patted InuYasha's back.

If InuYasha hadn't been in such a great mood, he probably would have pummeled the man. Instead, he laughed. "I'm sure Sango would love that, Miro." His eyes flashed a grateful smile that contradicted the sarcasm.

Miroku silently nodded his head, as his eyes sought out his wife's. "Speaking of…"

The bridal march had begun. Sango walked first down the wooden planks of the embankment to reach the beginning of the white runner. Bankotsu stepped up to meet her, capturing her left arm around his hooked right. With a peaceful smile to the female, he escorted her up the isle to the beautiful hymns of the elegant Japanese music.

Rin was next, carrying a bouquet of beautiful birds of paradise and white oleanders. Linking arms with her husband, she smiled up to the man who she had walked a similar walk, granted in the opposite direction, more then five years prior. "I love you…" She mouthed up to her lover.

Sesshoumaru simply dipped his head and kissed her cheek in response. Reaching the end of the isle, Rin pushed herself onto her tippy-toes and kissed InuYasha's cheek. With a smile that reached her eyes, she stepped off the white runner to stand next to Sango.

It wasn't until Kagome reached the bottom of the runner that she realized that they actually had some guests. Karron, Bankotsu's fiancé apparently, stood in the second isle along with Eri, Kohaku, their son Yukio. On the other side was Kouga, Aayme and their two daughters Kora and Saiyuri. In the first isle were Souta and Yuka, along with a few family friends and men from work that InuYasha had become close with.

With a hard swallow and a rasp cough, Kagome's eyes locked onto her lovers. The minute she took her first step onto the white runner, the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Each step felt surreal; the sand parted underneath her foot, shifting to the side, causing a flicker in the tiny candles that lined the walkway. The sky, a brilliant mix of pinks, blues, and oranges, held that beautiful crimson ball of fire in a cradle, setting it gently into the beautiful sparkling sea. The wind swirled around Kagome, interweaving through her hair like fingers, kissing her cheek gently and carrying away her tears. It was within that moment that she could feel her father's eyes on her, and the warmth of his embrace. He was here with her…not in body but in spirit. But it was not only him; it was all those that they had loved and lost in her family. Turning her head out towards the ocean, Kagome could just about make out the figures of her father and her grandfather standing side by side on the beach, a smile gracing both their pale faces. Yet like dust in the wind, the mirage blew away, but the memory remained.

Glancing to her right, she saw a very similar emotion playing in her mother's eyes, as a single tear strode down the woman's cheek. 'She feels him as well; she knows he's here with us.' Tightening her hold on her mother's hand, Kagome relied on her mother's strength to keep her walking.

Everything became a haze of tears as she reached the end of the isle. Kagome's mother reached out and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, before kissing her on both cheeks with a mumbled blessing that would make her grandfather proud. She then turned to her right and kissed Ryen on his cheeks. She knew she would never stop the flow of tears now and simply decided to smile in spite of the waterworks.

Ryen took her left hand in his and turned to face his nephew. Grabbing the man's right hand, he brought the two limbs together. Pressing Kagome's hand into InuYasha's, Ryen backed away, patted his nephew on his back once, then took Kauai's hand and led the weeping woman to her seat.

InuYasha watched the two settle down before turning his eyes on his bride. Seeing the tears the fell from her eyes nearly destroyed his resolve. Trembling once more, he brought his right hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears. Lowering his forehead to hers, he whispered gently, "baby…it's all right. Don't cry."

Kagome sniffled once and kissed InuYasha lightly on the nose. "I know…" sniffing again, she gently ran her thumbs under her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

InuYasha smiled and ran his hand down her cheek. "Let's do this."

Kagome nodded vigorously, her eyes never breaking from his. As long as she was in his golden gaze, she could hold back the tears…or at least she could try harder. Mustering her resolve, she turned her eyes to Miroku…and nearly burst out laughing. Looking from Miroku to InuYasha quite a few times, she wiped her cheek and muttered, "I should have seen this coming." How it was that she had completely missed Miroku standing behind the alter instead of next to it was beyond her. 'Trust my husband to have a letch marry us.'

Miroku smiled at the girl then inclined his head for a small bow. Looking up, he settled on a rather different approach to the service. "I've know these two for what feels like an eternity…and I'm sure many can say the same. But the love that surrounds them is so potent, that when you're not looking, it rubs off on all those who walk with them. Without each of these two wonderful individuals, I'm sure a lot of us would not be here today. I can speak for myself when I say that.

"so tonight, with all of you, with the memories of those we loved, and with the sun and the moon as our witnesses, we shall allow this love to be joined forever in the sharing of rings; a tiny materialistic object that holds no value on its own…but when paired with another so similar, you would be shocked to see the magic that can be born. Though this couple was bound by the heavens and the gods themselves to be together, it's been a rough road. It took heartbreak to separate them…and even more to reunite them. But from this…maybe we all can learn a little something about what true love really is. From the book of Corinthians thirteen, we have learned the meaning of love. "_If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.'_

"To me, I grew up doubting these teachings…since it was not the Buddhist faith, nor could I understand exactly what it was stating. I ignored it, pretended like I understood love," Stealing a glimpse at Sango, Miroku smiled. "Then I met my wife…and learned the hard way just how true these words are. And sometimes…our minds fog, and we lose sight of what love really is…or we think we know, when we cannot truly fathom what love is. But it has always been through these two, InuYasha and Kagome that I've seen the greatest of all miracles happen.

"Today, we gather here to unite these two in holy matrimony…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Written to the song Champagne Supernova by Oasis))

InuYasha took Kagome's hand, a smile slipping to his lips as he pulled her out the back door of the house that they had rented to hold the reception at. Walking down the small embankment to the white sand beach, he laced his fingers between hers and smiled at her warmly.

Kagome blushed, her fingers gliding between his as they slowly walked down the wet sand, their feet buried under the incoming tide. The water was warm, even in the winter months, and it sent shivers up Kagome's spine. Glancing behind her at the fading light of the giant mansion, she found them being led by starlight on their journey.

Walking maybe a few hundred feet down the beach, InuYasha paused and pulled Kagome to his side. Wrapping a single arm around her waist, he fisted his right hand into her hair and kissed her deeply. It was a kiss of passion, a kiss of necessity; one shared only by two joined souls. Running his thumb down her cheek, he smiled into her glimmering eyes. "I can't believe…" he paused and then wrapped his other hand around her waist and hoisted her into the air. Spinning her once, their laughed broke the silence of the night. "I can't believe we're married!"

Kagome held up her feet, bent at the knees, as InuYasha spun her, her laugh bellowing from her lips. She wasn't shocked when he brought her towards his chest and crashed his lips upon hers. She welcomed it; slipping her tongue into his mouth at the first moment she could. Indulging in the taste that was distinctly InuYasha, she smiled as he battled her for a moment, then pulled away and kissed her nose. She turned and stretched into the night air before straightening her back and falling towards her lover.

InuYasha caught her in an instant, as she knew he would, then caught on and slowly sunk into the sand, placing his wife between his legs. Kagome leaned back, using his chest as a back rest, and put her head on his shoulder.

Staring up into the sky, Kagome found herself mesmerized by the patterns of stars that were not visible back home in California…or Tokyo. It was only here on these islands that she could ever find this tranquility. "So what now, lover?"

InuYasha's gaze melted into her as he studied her features. He could stare at her all day, he realized, and never be bored. Bringing his fingers to her cheek, he gently traced the contour of her bone. "I don't know, baby…what do you want to do?"

Kagome shook her head, lowering her eyes from the heavens to find her own personal haven in InuYasha's eyes. "That's not what I meant. I mean…what are we going to do with our lives? Do you want to return to California? Do you want to go back to Japan?"

InuYasha shrugged, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll follow you baby…wherever you want to go. Just say the word, and we're there."

Kagome smiled and brushed his bangs from his face. His molten eyes glowed like a live fire, flickering with just as much vigor as the hot flames. "And I you…so we're facing a catch twenty-two if you ask me."

InuYasha smiled and kissed her eyelids. "Do you like it here?"

Kagome nodded, her hand playing with his silver tresses. "I adore it…but it gets too crowded come the summer months or so I'm told…with tourism. I don't think I could live here permanently."

InuYasha shrugged and hugged Kagome closer to his chest. "Well then…why not this? We'll get a summer home in the countryside in Japan…and use this as our winter place."

Kagome's dimples shone through the wide smile. "Baby…we don't need to do that. I would love to be home, to see mom and Souta more…but I don't want to miss out on seeing Rin and Sesshoumaru as well."

InuYasha kissed her forehead once more, his hands resting on her abdomen. "Well…see…that won't be so much of a problem…in the winter."

Kagome's forehead wrinkled in confusion as she turned to stare up at her husband. "What are you talking about?"

InuYasha smiled and turned Kagome to straddle his hips. Kissing her cheeks, he muttered between moving his face from one side to the other, "you see…this mansion…it's my wedding gift to you."

Kagome's eyes widened as she tore her gaze away from the golden orbs of lava to stare back at the giant three story house. It was beautiful, fully furnished, and spacious…and it was theirs? Swallowing hard, she couldn't contain the slight squeal that slipped from her lips. Turning her head back to InuYasha, she looked him square in the eyes. "You bought us a house?"

InuYasha had been hesitant to tell her now…for fear that she would be upset…but seeing the look of absolute joy on her face, he couldn't help but divulge the secret. "Yes…I did. But that's not the best part."

Kagome's mouth dropped open as he turned and pointed at a few other open spots of land on the beach end. It was open property that looked like someone was prepping it to build. Whipping her head back to InuYasha, her eyes gleamed in curiosity in the moonlight. "What…what is that?"

"It's where there will be another two houses constructed. Two permits for the homes have already been purchased…and the houses will be up by May."

Kagome furrowed her brows, staring at her mate. "Two…more homes? But why do we need…"

InuYasha chuckled, then leaned forward and kissed her ruby lips. "They aren't for us, Koi…" he muttered against the satin appendages.

Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled her head away from InuYasha. "You mean…?" She couldn't help how her tone escalated until a near high pitch whine.

InuYasha laughed at her sudden eagerness. She looked like a child on Christmas morning…not that she didn't' deserve to. Had he had it his way, he would have served her the world on a golden platter. "Yes, baby…The first permit is owned by one Sesshoumaru Taisho, and the second by a Miroku Tokunowa."

Kagome couldn't help the tears that suddenly broke dam and flowed down her cheeks. Lunging at her husband, she knocked them both backwards into the wet sand. "Oh Inu…"

InuYasha placed both hands on her hips and sealed his lips against hers, enjoying the feeling of complete bliss that washed over him, like the ocean did their feet.

"Starting the honeymoon early, I see…shall we come back later?"

Kagome broke away from her husband for a moment to meet the amused stare of both Miroku and Sango, hand in hand, staring down at them from a few feet up on a dune. "No…not yet. Come…sit with us."

Miroku helped Sango down the dune, smiling as they interwove their fingers together, and walked through the wet sand to their friends. Taking seats next to them, Sango rested herself sideways in Miroku's lap. Miroku brushed her hair from her face and smiled at the couple. "So…welcome to the married life. It ain't half bad."

InuYasha turned Kagome in his lap to once more sit between his legs. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the side of his neck while answering his friend, "no…it's not bad at all."

Sango laughed and pushed Kagome's shoulder a little at the girl's light blush. "Just wait until you're pregnant and craving ice cream and cheese. That will test his patience, trust you me."

Kagome made a face then kissed her husband. "Oh, I believe it."

Miroku hugged Sango tighter and sighed happily. "so…I hear that you're getting these annoying neighbors down here…always making ruckus and shit, don't know how to keep their mouths shut and are always in your business."

InuYasha smirked at his friend. "Yeah…well…that's my brother for you."

"It's better then a foul mouthed hanyou who can't keep it in his pants…even in public."

The four turned to stare at the third couple who walked down the beach to join them. InuYasha scoffed in indignation and hugged Kagome tigher, "So…just don't let your kids into our backyard and you'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru plopped down into the sand next to InuYasha and pulled Rin into his lap. Very quickly wrapping his arms around his mate, he stared at his brother in mocked scorn, "if my daughters come home with foul language taught to them by their uncle…"

InuYasha scoffed once and looked away from Sesshoumaru, "ain't my fault if the kids are smart…they get that from Rin."

Rin laughed and reached across Sesshoumaru's chest to flick InuYasha's right ear. "And they are as stubborn as their father! So you better be ready to deal with them."

InuYasha laughed suddenly, slapping a hand to his face. "Just think it, Sesshiles…soon, you're daughters will be playing with Miroku's sons. I wonder what will happen there."

Sesshoumaru blanched…actually lost color in his face, for a brief moment before leaning forward, around his mate, to stare at the reformed-hentai. "If your sons touch my daughters…I cannot be held responsible for my actions!"

Sango laughed and glanced happily at Rin. "We could be in-laws one day!"

Kagome joined the girl's laugher as the boy's bickered over the topic for a few minutes. Finally, Kagome lifted her eyes to the heavens and asked, "do you guys think, that somewhere up there, someone planned this for us? That they put us through all that shit, so many years ago, so that we would end up here?"

Rin frowned slightly, pondering over Kagome's thought. She put her hand on Sesshoumaru's, which was slightly squeezing her arm for support. "You know…I have a lot of girls ask me that everyday at the clinic. They talk to me about what they've gone through, and wonder 'why me' or 'what does it mean'? I've always told them that though it may be dark now, that there is always some light and something to be learned." With a sigh, she turned her eyes to her friend. "I don't think I would be half the person I am now, if Naraku hadn't of done what he did. I would never of opened the clinic for teenage rape victims or started the support groups." Bringing her head to Sesshoumaru's chest, she smiled softly. "You wouldn't believe the number of people who come in to simply talk to someone. Sometimes we get those who want help, who rely in us for it…but we have so many come to simply talk. We've helped so many get back on their feet with just words and a few suggestions…"

Kagome smiled and patted Rin's knee, her eyes watering in memories. "It's amazing Rin, what you've made. The centers have been popping up everywhere, and I heard a few universities are thinking of opening clinics right on campus."

Rin nodded her smile fading. "If they hadn't of forced me into that group, I don't think I would have ever of considered the option of a retreat for people who have been through abuse…but I see how much it helps in the faces of those who come. And honest, if I can help one person with the knowledge that I have, then it's been worth it."

Kagome nodded, reaching out and capturing one of Rin's hands in hers. "We're proud of you, Rin."

Rin smiled and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Well…I wouldn't have been able to manage if it weren't for my attorney, accountant, sponsor, and lover; I'm telling you, package deals are the best." She reached up for a chaste kiss with Sesshoumaru before resettling in his arms.

Kagome smiled, her eyes turning to the land where the two houses were to be built. "So…we'll all be here?"

InuYasha nodded, "From December to February…it shall be our winter getaway spot."

Miroku rubbed his head, his eyes laughing lightly. "Unlike some of you slackers, some of us do have to work."

InuYasha cast a glower at his friend before patting him on the back. "Bullshit, Miroku…you know that you tell Ryen that you need three months off, he'll find a way to give it to you. Besides…we all know you can buy your own country with the fortune you possess."

Miroku blushed sheepishly…maybe it was true, and maybe this would be a great place for him to bring Sango to simply get away. He had always wanted to live on a beach. Turning to throw a smile at InuYasha, his eyes latched onto Sango's and he faltered. "Is this what you want, Sango; a place to be with your friends for a few months?"

Sango smiled and leaned back into her husband. "I think our children could get along well with Sesshoumaru's…and hopefully if our other pair chooses the path of little ones…"

Kagome nearly choked on the air and InuYasha sputtered, he being the first to articulate words. "Whoa, wench…we just got married, that in itself is a big accomplishment. The hell we are gonna start talkin' about pups!"

Rin glanced at her friends, her hands fiddling with the ends of Sesshoumaru's hair. "Sango…we really could be in-laws!"

Sango reached over and gave Rin a high-five. "I say it's a plan."

Kagome squealed and sat forward from InuYasha's embrace. "So you're going to do it…we'll really be together three months out of the year?"

Sango and Rin nodded, and then broke into a fit of giggles. Sango rubbed her eyes and laughed loudly. "I can't believe we're still acting like a bunch of high school chicks. We're twenty seven, for crying out loud!"

InuYasha and the other two stared on in mute trepidation, not daring to interrupt the girls' 'session'.

"What's with all the fuckin' laughin and why the hell wasn't I invited to the pow-wow?"

Six heads turned to welcome the seventh adopted member of their party. InuYasha reached back to exchange gentle blows with the other member of the bridal party.

Dropping into the sand behind InuYasha, Bankotsu made himself cozy, stretching out before bellowing out a deep yawn. "You guys do know that your party is going on…without you." Taking a side glance at Miroku, he punched the boy in the shoulder with hardly any power behind it. "It seems to be a trait in this group…getting the 'honeymoon' started early." Suddenly seeming strangely out of place and somewhat put off, the boy sat up straight. "Hey…I'm not interrupting any like…mass orgy…am i? Cause if you guys are swapping wives…I'm going to be very upset that no one informed me…"

A yelp punctuated the sentence as both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru turned their fists on the man. Leaving him with two very sore shoulders and a aching kidney, Bankotsu nodded twice. "Got it…not swingers…"

Kagome giggled gently and touched InuYasha's hand lightly. "Don't abuse the poor confused man…I'm sure Karron beats on him enough for all of us."

Bankotsu waggled his eyebrows before dropping into the sand on his back, "you bet she does."

InuYasha shook his head with a gentle scoff. "Fuckin' sadist!"

Miroku chimed in at the same point, "and you say I'm bad."

Rin laughed and hugged her body closer to Sesshoumaru. "You guys…we're…all…married now, do you realize that?"

Sango shook her head and sighed. "I would never of thought, in a hundred years that we would be here, like this, married to these…slackers."

"Oi!"

Sango reached over and ruffled InuYasha's hair. "Get over it, you know it's true."

Rin smiled briefly then glanced up at Sesshoumaru. Swiping his bangs from his eyes, she stared deep into his molten eyes, enjoying just how he could still make her feel like the only other person on the earth with a single gaze. "I knew." She turned her attention by force to the other girls. "I always knew it would be like this…at least I prayed that I would be."

Kagome smiled softly at the woman. "I guess you're right…it was always there."

Miroku shook his head, a nostalgic laugh bubbling from his mouth. "I still remember InuYasha back talking you two into the first date…when our lives changed forever…where we really understood who our friends were." Extending his arm, he patted InuYasha on the back as Bankotsu sat up to lean over InuYasha's other shoulder. "If it weren't for you, my friend, there is a chance that I would never of married my beautiful wife…the mother of my children…and the love of my life."

Bankotsu dabbed his eyes, chalking it up to alligator tears. "That's just so…so…beautiful!"

None of the seven adults were ready for the blinding flash that engulfed them from the front…or even more so for a second one. All blinking from the rapid shift of lighting, most were completely dumbfounded as to what just happened.

"Now that's one for the books."

InuYasha rubbed his eyes lazily, growling as he did so. "Way to turn on the sun, Ryen…thanks a fuckin' bunch."

Ryen lowered the camera and frowned at his nephew. "Unless you want 'Fuck' to be the first word your pup ever says, I would highly suggest you start curbing that mouth of yours now."

"Keh."

Miroku checked on Sango for her vision status, before looking up at Ryen. "No…the child will only scoff for the first three years of its life; that will be its first audible interaction."

InuYasha extended his middle finger, aimed at both men, before shaking his head and planting a series of quiet kisses along Kagome's jaw.

Ryen stuffed his hands into the pockets of his duster, along with the camera, and turned to stare out into the ocean. "So…what now? You guys have seriously conquered it all…more then anyone I know. And to be honest, I'm shocked and proud."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, curling Rin into his chest tighter as he stared at his uncle. "Indeed…but as for the illogical question of 'what now'…well, I guess as it has always been said; only time will tell."

Kagome smiled up at the demon from her perch in InuYasha's lap. "Apparently we're all moving here for winter months."

Ryen nodded, "so I've heard."

InuYasha scoffed and shook his head. "You make it seem like the world is ending, old man."

Ryen glanced back at the ground shrouded in darkness. That was how it began…wasn't it? Shrouded in darkness they became their own light…they fought through what they couldn't understand…they defeated what threatened to consume them…and they were victorious. It had taken Ryen many months to be able to sleep soundly again, after the last confrontation with Naraku, only because he feared that Naraku's vengeance would be extracted when they weren't ready. But as he realized then, and as he did now…this group, these six completely different individuals who had bound themselves together in friendship and now in marriage; they could take on the world...and win.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers, Ryen smiled. "No…I have a feeling, InuYasha…that it is just beginning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:hides from rocks: I am so sorry it's taken three months to write this! It's been the hardest thing yet for me to do…to actually get out the end. It's like closing a book of my life…but anyway…here you go. A shout out to all my lovelies and all my friends…thanks for reading!

To see Sango and Rin's bridesmaid dresses, go here. http/ wedding dress- http/us.st11. 


End file.
